A Fairy Tale: La Leyenda del Dragón Escarlata y la Hada de Cerezos
by ThrasherMaiden
Summary: En su búsqueda de venganza, Sasuke Uchiha conoce a Sakura Haruno, un Hada que busca ayudar a su pueblo cautivo. Ambos deciden emprender un viaje donde el misterio del pasado de ambos les revelará que su destino está marcado desde su niñez; además de tener que enfrentar a un extraño enmascarado. Sin embargo, el destino los guiará a una guerra contra las fuerzas oscuras del Universo.
1. Encuentro

**Capítulo I:** Encuentro

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, a través de la destrucción y el olor a muerte. No tenía idea alguna de donde se hallaba, mas éso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. A fin de cuentas, no había lugar a donde ir, ni refugio donde resguardarse. Además, sería cuestión de tiempo para que los mercenarios de Kaguya atacaran aquel continente. Pronto el mundo entero caería, al igual que lo hicieron las cuatro grandes naciones elementales. No había escapatoria ante la ambición de la diosa/reina, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Se detuvo ante un riachuelo a reabastecerse del líquido vital, tras la recién emboscada que tuvo por parte de unos mercenarios, donde si bien había salido con vida, y una lesión un tanto amplia a la altura de su pecho, había perdido gran parte de sus provisiones, entre ellos sus escasos alimentos. Aún así, no estaba demasiado preocupado, pues durante años fue entrenado para la supervivencia, dentro del que alguna vez fue el templo de los Shaolin. Aquel lugar que llegó a considerar su hogar, tras haber quedado huérfano después de la masacre del Clan Uchiha.

Había perdido dos veces a su familia. La primera, fue cuando era aún un infante de tan sólo cinco años. No recordaba mucho de aquella terrible noche. Sólo los llantos de mujeres y niños, así como los gritos de dolor de hombres y ancianos. Al igual que aquel olor a hierro, proveniente de la sangre de los miembros de su clan. Sin embargo, lo que nunca olvidaría, sería el rostro de aquel hombre responsable de aquella atrocidad. Aquel que alguna vez fue la mano derecha del líder del clan, rey entre los Uchiha. Su padre: Fugaku Uchiha. Aquel que por ambición, traicionó a su clan. Y condenó a la nación del fuego, así como al mundo entero.

 _ **Madara Uchiha**_.

Aquel hombre del cual, ante la memoria de sus padres, hermano, familiares, y su clan entero, juró venganza. Aquel hombre del cual él mismo daría muerte. Su destino sería enfrentarle en combate, y darle muerte bajo el filo de sus armas. Traer justicia ante su clan, y el legado de sus antepasados. Después el legado de los Uchiha se extinguiría con él. Sabía que su sangre le maldecía, y su apellido le condenaba. No podía atraer aquel juicio a sus hijos, ni a los hijos de sus hijos. El Clan Uchiha debería extinguirse con él. Por el bien de la humanidad. Y por el bien de Terra.

Lentamente, comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas, quedando su torso desnudo. Se arrodilló lentamente, quedando su pierna derecha flexionada, mientras que con su mano izquierda se soportaba del pasto. Con ayuda de su mano diestra, tomó un poco de agua del riachuelo. Suavemente la pasó por aquella herida en su pecho, respingando ligeramente ante el contacto del frío líquido con su piel.

Durante su labor, cierto objeto a lo lejos llamó su atención. No se alcanzaba a distinguir, puesto que se hallaba a por lo menos unos quinientos metros, de donde actualmente se encontraba. Terminando de lavar su herida, se acercó poco a poco hacia aquel objeto, sólo para darse cuenta que era no un objeto, sino una persona. Más en concreto, una mujer.

Una mujer joven. Una chica que yacía en el piso como si estuviera inerte.

Se arrodilló para examinarla de cerca. Pudo percatarse que era una chica bastante joven. Quizá no pasaba de los veinte años, seguramente. Además de que tenía muy bellas facciones faciales, y una figura perfecta. Largas y esbeltas piernas, espalda pequeña, brazos delgados, entre sus otros... atributos. Si bien su pecho no se destacaba por ser amplio, se complementaba a la perfección con aquel trasero respingón y bien formado.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención del Uchiha, fue su peculiar cabello color rosa pálido, el cual llegaba hasta el inicio de su trasero, y caía en una cascada por su espalda, mientras un largo mechón pasaba por su frente, y se ocultaba tras su oreja. Observando detenidamente su frente, logró distinguir una extraño sello con forma de rombo. Jamás en su vida había visto a una persona con aquellas cualidades tan peculiares.

— ¿Será un demonio? — se cuestionó en un susurro.

Antes de poder recibir su propia respuesta, un leve gemido lo sacó de su mente, por lo que volvió su mirada hacia aquella chica de pelo rosado. Los gemidos de la chica se incrementaban, mientras sutilmente se movía. Parecía como si estuviera soportando un gran dolor. Incluso algunas discretas lágrimas se escapan de los cerrados párpados.

— ¡Ahí esta! — vociferó una potente voz masculina.

De inmediato, el pelinegro dirigió su vista hacia donde provenía aquella potente y agresiva voz. Tres hombres en armadura, cargando espadas largas y escudos, se dirigían con velocidad hacia su posición. Por un momento, pensó que nuevamente lo atacarían. No sería la primera vez que le sucedía. Por tanto, preparó su _**Sanjiegun**_ * en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con el fin de contrarrestar el ataque de aquellos hombres.

Los hombres, al estar a unos diez metros de él, disminuyeron el paso, hasta acercarse caminando, y detenerse a sólo unos cuantos metros del Uchiha. El pelinegro observó cómo los soldados lentamente bajaban sus armas, pareciendo como si no tuvieran intenciones de atacarle. Sin embargo, el azabache en ningún momento bajó la guardia, a pesar de haber bajado su arma por igual.

— ¿Estás relacionado con ésta ninfa? — cuestionó uno de los hombres, causando que el Uchiha frunciera el entrecejo en duda.

— ¿Ninfa? — respondió el azabache

— ¡Contesta! ¡¿Estás o no relacionado con ella?! — amenazó el hombre.

Mas no hubo respuesta por parte del pelinegro, sino que fulminaba con la mirada a los mercenarios. Se preguntaba quienes eran, y porqué querrían a la pelirrosada. ¿Que habría de relevante en ella, para que mandaran a tres hombres a darle caza? ¿Acaso serían enviados por Kaguya?

— Si no estás relacionado con ella, entonces apártate. No es asunto tuyo — mencionó uno de los hombres, quien parecía ser el dirigente de estos.

El azabache observó a cada uno de los hombres sin sentirse intimidado, para después redirigir su mirada a la mujer que yacía semi inconsciente en el suelo, totalmente vulnerable y desprotegida. Bien. No iban tras él. Simplemente se alejaría del lugar, e ignoraría lo que le fuese a suceder a la extraña chica. Ya suficientes problemas tenía con la muerte de su Clan, y la de sus hermanos Shaolin. Junto con la muerte de su maestra, a manos de Madara Uchiha.

— No lo haré. Aléjense de inmediato, y ninguno saldrá herido — respondió impasiblemente el azabache.

Los tres hombres se miraron los unos a los otros, en incredulidad por el desafío del Uchiha, sólo para redirigir su mirada hacia el pelinegro, y carcajearse estruendosamente, cosa a la cual el azabache se mantuvo serio e inexpresivo. No sin antes devolverles una mirada fría y asesina, la cual le helaría el alma al mismísimo diablo.

— Veo que no nos estás entendiendo, mocoso. Éste asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Así que mejor entréganos a la chica, y prometemos dejarte con vida — desafió el mercenario.

— Se los repetiré por última vez. Aléjense, y no saldrán heridos — siseó el Uchiha, fulminándoles con la mirada.

— Entonces, nos la entregarás por las malas — mencionó otro de los mercenarios, preparándose en una pose de combate.

El resto lo imitó. De inmediato, uno de los hombres se abalanzó contra el Uchiha, con espada en mano, dispuesto a acabar con la vida del pelinegro. Sin embargo, el azabache fácilmente interceptó el ataque con su S _anjiegun,_ y derribó a su oponente de una ágil patada giratoria al torso, dejando adolorido al soldado en el suelo.

— Esta es su última oportunidad de huir, si no quieren enfrentar la muerte — recalcó el Uchiha.

— ¡Mocoso insolente! — gruño el líder de éstos.

Los dos hombres aún en pie, rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre el Uchiha, sólo para tener el mismo destino que su compañero: Ser derribados, y quedar inconscientes de un golpe en la nuca. Lentamente, el pelinegro se acercó a la pelirrosa, no sin antes dejar inconsciente al primer hombre al cual le atacó de un pisotón en la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate. No por nada, el Uchiha era conocido como el _**Dragón Escarlata**_. Además de ser discípulo de la legendaria Élder **_Wu Mei_** _*._ Pocos eran los que realmente podían igualarle en combate.

Lenta y suavemente, cargó entre sus brazos a la indefensa joven, la cual nuevamente yacía en la inconsciencia. Sólo podía sentir la suave respiración de la misma. Observó el cielo, notando cómo las nubes se juntaban, indicio de una lluvia venidera. Con la chica aún en brazos, caminó un largo sendero, hasta refugiarse dentro de una cueva. En la profundidad de la misma, recostó suavemente a la chica en el suelo, para después alejarse de ella. En algún otro momento, la habría abandonado a su suerte. Ya lo había hecho con anterioridad con otros individuos. No sería nada complicado volver a hacerlo.

Y sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sino que no sólo la salvó, y ahora se comprometió a sí mismo con un grupo paramilitar, el cual probablemente era el ejército secreto de la diosa Kaguya. ¿Y todo por qué causa? Por un simple impulso. Un extraño deseo y deber de proteger a ésa indefensa y hermosa chica de cabello exótico. Definitivamente no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué se dejó dominar por su impulso.

Ahora no había marcha atrás. Sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que dieran con el paradero de ambos, ya sea por separado o juntos. Se maldecía internamente. Ahora tendría que cargar con un peso que ni era suyo. Y todo por aquella hermosa muchacha que le provocaba abrazarla, besarla, e incluso hacerla suya ahí mismo. Desechó sus impuros pensamientos, y se dirigió al exterior de la cueva. Buscaría los elementos necesarios para hacer una hoguera, además de conseguir algo de alimento. Pues el atardecer pronto caería, y él no había probado bocado alguno en días. Y lo más seguro es que la chica despertaría de igual manera con hambre.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron algunas horas. La fogata alumbraba el interior de la cueva, donde se hallaban algunos pescados que se asaban, dejando un exquisito aroma en el lugar. El pelinegro mascaba algunos frutos que había recolectado, mientras observaba con detenimiento a la chica que estaba dormida cerca de la hoguera. Definitivamente, no había visto a nadie como ella. Su simple aspecto emanaba pureza, así como una sensualidad inocente. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella chica pelirrosada era una belleza de pies a cabeza. Tan así que se sentía tentado a arrebatarle un beso, mientras ella estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

La chica poco a poco se empezó a remover en aquellas prendas, las cuales en aquel momento funcionaban como lecho. Lentamente abrió los ojos, mientras aquella imagen borrosa de una persona cerca de ella se esclarecía poco a poco. El Uchiha no pudo evitar quedarse embobado ante lo que su mirada presenciaba: _**Esmeraldas**_. Unos hermosos y grandes ojos color esmeralda, adornados por unas hermosas, largas y estilizadas pestañas, las cuales no hacían mas que resaltar ésos hermosos orbes. Ésos ojos convertían a la ya de por sí bella chica, a una verdadera diosa, quien bien podría dejar a la misma Afrodita en ridículo.

De pronto, la chica soltó un grito ahogado, mientras retrocedía, aún en el suelo, de la presencia del pelinegro. La chica tenía en su mirada una clara muestra de temor. El azabache se percató de la reacción de su acompañante, por lo que lentamente se incorporó del suelo, mientras que en acompasados pasos se acercaba a la ojiesmeralda. La chica sólo incrementó su miedo en su mirada, al mismo tiempo que se retraía lo más que podía, hasta dar con la pared de la cueva.

— ¡P-Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! — lloró la chica

— Tranquilízate. Si quisiera hacerte daño, ni te habría salvado de ésos mercenarios — dijo el pelinegro, tratando de calmar a la chica.

La pelirrosa se quedó estática, sin mover un sólo músculo, en temor que el pelinegro la fuese a atacar o quisiere abusar de ella. Tal y como lo intentaron aquellos hombres, de los que apenas se pudo librar. Con el miedo en su mirada, observó los oscuros posos del Uchiha, perdiéndose en aquella mirada que, por alguna extraña razón, le infundía paz y seguridad. Tan ensimismada estaba en los oscuros orbes del muchacho, que no se percató de que el moreno ahora se encontraba a unos metros de ella, flexionado en su rodilla, y mirándola fijamente. Obsidiana contra esmeralda. En una batalla de miradas donde no había agresores. Sólo fascinación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien ahora? Tenías un golpe en tu vientre, que dejó un moretón. Espero que no tengas daños mayores — preguntó con una voz templada el azabache, volviéndose a acercar a la ninfa.

— ¿Eh?

La chica dirigió su mirada a su abdomen, donde se encontraba un vendaje improvisado, el cual la cubría desde el inicio de su busto, hasta el comienzo de sus caderas. Y... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Dónde estaban sus ropas?!

La chica se sonrojó fuertemente, mientras lentamente volvía su mirada en estado de sorpresa al pelinegro, el cual sólo arqueó una ceja en estado de confusión. Si estaba vendada desde el busto hasta sus caderas, éso significaba que él la...

De inmediato, la chica frunció el entrecejo, a la vez que su rostro se coloraba de color rojo e inflaba las mejillas. A continuación, simplemente tensó su mano zurda, estirándola por completo. Y después, tomó un impulso, y golpeó fuertemente la mejilla del chico que tenía frente a ella, aún analítico.

El pelinegro yacía en el suelo sosteniéndose la mejilla, donde aquella extraña y loca pelirrosada le había propinado una fuerte bofetada. Por supuesto, lo agarró con la guardia baja. Pero aún así, estaba sorprendido de la fuerza que aquella pelirrosa había emanado en aquel golpe.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste éso?! — preguntó exaltado el chico.

— ¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?! ¡Eres un pervertido! — rugió molesta la pelirrosa.

— ¿Pervertido? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! — inquirió el pelinegro, aún molesto por la reacción de la chica.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Lo único que querías hacer es abusar del hecho que estaba inconsciente para verme desnuda! — recalcó la pelirrosa, mientras un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te rescaté de esos tipos que querían secuestrarte, y así es como lo agradeces! — repeló el pelinegro, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Eres como todos los demás hombres! ¡Pervertido!

El Uchiha prefirió no seguir con la discusión. Tenía la sensación de que aquella chica era obstinada, y podría discutir con él por el resto de la eternidad. Verdaderamente era una _**Molestia**_ _._ En momentos como ésos, se arrepentía de haberla rescatado. Era tan malditamente ruidosa y pesada. Además, era increíble cómo aquella frágil, delicada y temerosa chica se había convertido en toda una fiera tan de repente. Bien le había dicho alguna vez un amigo que las mujeres eran bipolares. Un minuto eran dulces, y al otro ni las mismas leonas se asemejaban a su fiereza.

Bufó notoriamente molesto. Era cierto que había tenido que desnudar a la chica para tratar su herida. Y que se había quedado anonadado por aquellos hermosos pechos que, aún cubiertos por ésos paños menores, habían dejado perplejo al Uchiha, al grado que tenía la tentación de arrancarle aquella prenda, y devorar aquellos hermosos senos. Se había imaginado su lengua lamiendo sus pezones, succionándolos como si de un bebé se tratase, mientras su traviesa mano masturbaba su vagina. Pero él no era un vil violador. Él era un vengador, y no tenía cabeza para pensar en perversiones de ésa clase.

O al menos no las había tenido, hasta que vio a aquella diosa pelirrosada semi-desnuda.

Se incorporó rápidamente, para volver al sitio done se encontraba, antes de que la chica despertara de su mundo. Sasuke se dejó caer sentado en el suelo. Su mirada ahora fija en la lumbre que iluminaba el lugar, con el olor a pescado asado, y a madera carbonizada. La chica no se movió del lugar. Seguía con su mirada perdida, en algún punto fijo del muro de la cueva, aún molesta por lo acontecido.

Varios minutos pasaron, donde ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, y donde sólo se escuchaba el crujir de la madera, mientras era consumida por el abrazador fuego de la hoguera. Además de la torrencial lluvia, y los estruendosos rayos, los cuales se asemejaban al rugir de un monstruo. Finalmente, fastidiado de aquel silencio tan incómodo, el pelinegro nuevamente soltó un sonoro bufido, en señal de molestia, a la vez que dirigía su mirada a la chica, quien ahora se hallaba cerca de la hoguera. La observaba como si fuese la cosa más interesante en el planeta. O como era conocida por la gente: _**Terra**_.

— ¿Vas a seguir con tu berrinche? — fue el Uchiha quien rompió el silencio.

La chica no emitió respuesta alguna. Sólo fulminó con la mirada a aquel muchacho de ojos obsidiana. Por supuesto que estaba molesta. Pero más que molesta, profundamente avergonzada. Es decir... ¡Por Dios! Ningún hombre antes la había visto desnuda. Y ahora un extraño muchacho, de mirada profunda, de la nada la había rescatado, y había sanado sus heridas, despojándole de sus ropas en el proceso.

Ni siquiera tenía el valor de examinar su intimidad, en busca de señales de violación. Sólo rogaba a los dioses que aquel hombre no hubiese profanado su cuerpo y su pureza, y que su virginidad siguiera intacta. A fin de cuentas, entre los de su especie, era de suma importancia que las mujeres se conservaran puras, hasta ser desposadas. Caso contrario, eran humilladas, y desterradas para siempre.

Aunque una parte de ella se sentía extraña. Como si quisiese que aquel hombre la besara y la hiciese suya en aquel preciso instante. Se imaginaba acariciando aquel musculoso torso, mientras aquellos atléticos y poderosos brazos la sostenían de la cintura. A la vez que el moreno se se abría paso a través de su...

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, desechando aquellos pensamientos. Aquel chico sólo era un pervertido que se quería aprovechar de ella. Y era un cretino.

Aún si era un maldito dios griego.

— Hmp. Idiota — fue la única respuesta de la chica

— Sólo quería ayudar. ¿De acuerdo? No soy ninguna clase de pervertido o violador. Además, aún si quisiera hacerlo, no estoy en condiciones para ello — recalcó con total estoicismo.

Ésa respuesta sorprendió un poco a la chica, quien volteó a ver al azabache que tenía su mirada fija en la hoguera. Lo examinó un poco, y notó un vendaje en su pecho, donde un poco de sangre emanaba. La chica se quedó observando aquella herida, y vio que tardaba en cicatrizar. Probablemente era bastante profunda, y requería de atención médica. Ella hizo un ademán de acercarse a examinarla. Pero fue sorprendida por el Uchiha, quien le extendió un extraño alimento que estaba clavado a una vara de madera larga y gruesa. ¿Aquello realmente se puede comer? Fue lo que se pregunto.

— Come. Necesitas reponer energías — emanó la profunda y oscura voz de pelinegro.

Sakura realmente no necesitaba probar alimentos, pues no era propiamente humana. Por otro lado, estaba sumamente lesionada, y requería de reponer energías; y qué mejor que la carne para recuperar energías perdidas, mediante la proteína animal. Por primera vez, consumiría carne, rompiendo su veganismo.

— ...Gracias — pronunció en un susurro, antes de tomar el alimento, y comer en silencio.

Durante la silenciosa merienda, el azabache repentinamente sacó una extraña botija entre sus pertenencias, al cual le dio un gran trago. A continuación, la extendió hacia la chica, quien le miró un poco sorprendida.

— Bebe un poco. Te hará sentir mejor — mencionó el pelinegro, mientras le entregaba la botella.

La chica no contestó ni agradeció. Simplemente tomó aquella botija, y se la acercó a sus labios, dándole un largo trago. Mas sin en cambio, Sakura escupió por completo aquel líquido de su boca. Tosía y tosía, queriendo eliminar cualquier rastro de aquel amargo y quemante líquido, del cual había tenido la desgracia de probar.

— ¡Ésto es alcohol! — rugió la ojiesmeralda.

El pelinegro simplemente se encogió de brazos.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué con ello? — preguntó desinteresado.

— ¡Odio el alcohol! — refutó la pelirrosada.

— Pues entonces te puedes morir de frío, si así lo deseas — pronunció Sasuke, mientras le arrebataba la botija.

Sakura simplemente emitió un gruñido en respuesta; señal de molestia. Sabía que la noche sería cruda, gracias al diluvio de ésa noche. Así que, a regañadientes, le arrebató el contenedor al pelinegro, volviendo a darle un trago a la botija, y engulliendo aquel amargo líquido inmediatamente. Sentía como aquel fluido viajaba por su traquea, y sintió ganas de vomitar.

— Poco a poco te irás acostumbrando. Lo mismo me sucedía en un principio — explicó el ojinegro, a la vez que tomaba la botella de sus manos.

— Vaya. No sólo eres un pervertido, sino también un alcohólico — espetó la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha simplemente rodó los ojos, y bufó nuevamente. Realmente aquella chica era malditamente molesta, y juraría por Dios que bien podría ser su nuevo seudónimo.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres una molestia? — se burló el pelinegro.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres un cretino? — replicó la ojiesmeralda.

Genial. Para todo la pelirrosa tenía un argumento. Decidió no seguir discutiendo lo mismo, y olvidar todo el asunto. Finalmente, no era nada relevante, y discutir con una molestia de pelo rosa no estaba dentro de sus planes. Maldijo nuevamente. No sabía que había hecho para ser merecedor de semejante tortura. Prefería volver a los campos de concentración, a discutir con una mujer.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos. El silencio reinaba nuevamente el ambiente. Finalmente, al Uchiha le llegó una duda a la cabeza: ¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Por qué estaba siendo perseguida?

Sólo había una manera de salir de dudas.

— ¿Quién eres, realmente? ¿Y por qué te perseguían los mercenarios de Kaguya? — preguntó el Uchiha, con absoluta monotonía, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.

La chica soltó un ligero respingo, al escuchar aquella profunda voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sakura redirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante, para perderse de nueva cuenta en aquellos profundos pozos negros. Tan oscuros como la noche. Y a la vez, tan cálidos como el fuego. La pelirrosa simplemente volvió su mirada a la hoguera y la agachó, en clara señal de nerviosismo. No sabía si podía realmente confiar en aquel extraño muchacho, de cabello y ojos negros. Si bien no había dado muestras de hostilidad, no podía andar con la guardia baja, aún si le debía la vida. Ya que si no fuese por él, no sabría dónde ni como habría terminado.

Un incómodo silencio nuevamente inundó el ambiente, y pasaron algunos varios segundos, que parecían horas. Finalmente, el azabache se dio por vencido. Estaba notoriamente intrigado por saber sobre la chica, pero tampoco la iba a obligar a hablar de buenas a primeras. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que tenían apenas unas horas de conocerse. Además, no era asunto suyo. Ni nada que le incumbiera.

Suspiró ligeramente.

— Está bien. Lo siento. No tienes que decírmelo, si no quieres. Entiendo tu posición — mencionó el azabache, mientras se pasaba una mano por su espeso cabello.

Aquel silencio nuevamente. Sólo el sonido de la llama y la lluvia se hizo notorio. El Uchiha se quedó observando la flama. En ocasiones, miraba fugazmente a la pelirrosa, quien aún permanecía con la cabeza baja, y la mirada en el suelo. Aún sentada en aquella cama improvisada, con prendas de vestir.

— ... Hada — susurró la chica.

El pelinegro dirigió rápidamente su mirada a su acompañante. No pudo distinguir bien lo que la chica acababa de decir, o creía que se había confundido. Pensó por un momento que la chica se había llamado a sí misma un "hada"

— ¿Que dijiste? — preguntó Sasuke, aún pensando que había sido producto de su imaginación.

— Soy un hada. Del reino de las ninfas — recalcó con firmeza la ojiesmeralda.

El Uchiha se quedó perplejo. ¿Realmente se había auto calificado como un hada? ¿Qué significaba éso? Pero si se ponía a analizar, aquel cabello era único, así como aquel extraño sello en su frente. Por otro lado, la existencia de aquellos seres, si bien no estaba documentada, existían bastantes rumores de ellos. Además de que Terra era hogar de muchas clases de seres: Desde bestias, humanos, hasta elfos, y demonios. La existencia de un hada no debería ser una sorpresa. Así que por el momento, el Uchiha creería esas palabras.

— ¿Y por qué te estaban persiguiendo? — inquirió.

— Es obvio. Soy una de las pocas supervivientes de los de mi especie. Y quieren usar mis habilidades para la conquista de Terra — afirmó la ninfa, haciendo que el pelinegro levantara una ceja notoriamente extrañado.

— ¿Habilidades? — preguntó aún mas confundido.

— _**Magia**_ — mencionó la hada.

Ahora sí que se hallaba sorprendido. Había oído historias sobre seres mitológicos, capaces de manipular elementos, y energías no visibles para los humanos, a la cual llamaban Magia. Por supuesto, para el Uchiha no le eran tan indiferentes aquellos temas, puesto que durante su entrenamiento en _**Wushu**_ _*,_ se le había instruido en el manejo del _**Qi Gong**_ *, aún si jamás pudo manipularlo él mismo, ni aún un poco, y dependía enteramente de su extraordinaria fuerza física para el combate. Pero jamás en su vida se imaginó estar ante un ser capaz de usar magia.

— Entonces, realmente las hadas existen... — susurró el azabache, a lo cual la pelirrosa asintió.

— Así es. Ellos tratan de capturar a los pocos sobrevivientes de nuestra especie, para poder manipularnos, y arrasar con el resto de las naciones de Terra — respondió la chica.

— Entiendo. ¿Y qué sucedió con tu hogar? ¿Y con el resto de tu gente? — cuestionó el pelinegro.

— A unos los atraparon, y otros los mataron. Y mi hogar... es Terra — musitó la ojiesmeralda.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó el moreno, no entendiendo a lo que se refería la ninfa.

Mas la chica no respondió. Usando su capacidad de análisis y deducción, terminó en la conclusión que la naturaleza es su hogar; el bosque probablemente. Nuevamente, observó a la chica, perdiéndose en su mirada. Buscaba algún indicio de mentir, el cual no halló, por lo que dejó de hacer preguntas obvias. El Uchiha pasó unos minutos en silencio, tratando de digerir toda la información que le habían dado. Hadas... Magia... Todo resultaba una buena broma. Lo que le tenía con especial fastidio, es que ahora él se había arrastrado a ése conflicto, cuando él tenía un objetivo que cumplir: Matar al traidor de su Clan.

— ¿Por qué estas tú aquí?

La suave y dulce voz de la hada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Nuevamente, dirigió su mirada a la chica de cabello color rosa, para después posarla en algún punto del muro de la cueva, guardando silencio por algunos segundos. El azabache lo meditaba. ¿Tenía caso decirle cuál era su objetivo? La respuesta probablemente era no. Pero la chica se había abierto a él, incluso comprometiendo su vida de ser él un mercenario. Así que decidió contarle de todos modos.

— Venganza — pronunció con su voz profunda.

— ¿Venganza? ¿Contra quién? — inquirió extrañada.

— El traidor de mi clan, y el presunto responsable de la masacre del templo Shaolin — masculló con oscuridad en su voz.

— ¿Eres un monje? — preguntó la ninfa.

El pelinegro asintió.

— Actualmente no soy un efectivo. Cuando sucedió la masacre del Templo del Dragón del Sur, dejé de serlo — explicó el moreno, tratando de no dar detalles innecesarios.

La chica supuso que su "venganza" era por la muerte de los suyos, así como de las personas con quienes había formado lazos en algún momento. Tan sólo bastaba observar aquellos oscuros ojos, que en aquel preciso instante derrochaban furia y dolor. Incluso ella pudo percibir un aura atormentada proveniente del azabache. Enojo... Ira... Odio... Pero sobre todo, dolor. La chica no pudo evitar entristecerse al percibirlo. Más sobre todo, entristecerse por el hecho de que un humano decidiera inundarse de aquellos sentimientos, tan oscuros y negativos. Ella sabía que aquel odio solo lo terminaría por consumir. Y lo llevaría a la muerte.

— La venganza no trae nada bueno. Y el odio sólo te traerá más sufrimiento — susurró la ojiesmeralda, únicamente audiblemente para el azabache.

El Uchiha suspiró sonoramente. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había oído éso. Si ni su maestra lo haría recapacitar, ¿Cuánto menos una completa extraña, como su acompañante? Especialmente si ésta era una molestia de cabello rosado.

— Éso no te concierne. Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos — recriminó el ojiobsidiana, ignorándola por completo.

En parte tenía razón, pero la ninfa sentía que debía ayudarlo. Por alguna razón, no soportaba imaginarse a aquel pelinegro hundido en la oscuridad, lleno de sentimientos oscuros, y odiando incluso su propia existencia. No. En definitiva no podría permitirlo. Debía de ayudarle de una manera u otra. Pero por ahora, dejaría todo a su tiempo.

— ¿Sabes el nombre de aquel individuo? — pregunto la chica, con su dulce y suave voz.

El Uchiha mantuvo el silencio.

— Madara. Uchiha Madara — siseó por lo bajo.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos. En algún momento, había escuchado de aquel nombre. Juraría que estaba estrechamente relacionado con la reina Kaguya, la cual arrasó con el reino de las hadas.

— ¿No es acaso el subordinado directo de Kaguya Otsutsuki? — mencionó la ojiesmeralda.

Mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

El pelinegro reaccionó. Ahora resulta que ésa basura tenía nexos con aquella megalómana, por lo que soltó un sonoro suspiro. Ahora no sólo debía enfrentar a Madara, sino que tendría que pasar por Kaguya para llegar hasta el.

— Ése maldito... — musitó el Uchiha con frialdad.

Ahora las cosas se complicaban aún mas. Debía planear bien las cosas para poder enfrentarle uno contra uno. Sería un auténtico desperdicio, de tiempo y esfuerzo, el enfrentar uno a uno las fuerzas de Kaguya. Además, no tenía interés alguno en aquella loca diosa. Por alguna razón, la pelirrosa juraría que pudo leer sus pensamientos, por lo que llegó a una resolución.

— Pues parece que tenemos un largo viaje por delante — dijo la pelirrosa, con una hermosa sonrisa.

— " _ **¿Tenemos?**_ " Ésto no tiene nada que ver contigo — refutó el pelinegro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

La pelirrosa ya veía venir aquellas palabras del azabache. Pero aún así, no desistió.

— Puedo ayudarte a llegar a Madara, si tú me ayudas a llegar a Pandemonium — determinó la pelirrosa.

 _ **Pandaemonium**_.

Donde actualmente se encontraban los campos de concentración. Humanos, elfo, entre otros seres, se hallaban prisioneros por Kaguya. Muchos no sobrevivían a las brutales torturas que tenían lugar en aquel infierno. Ir a Pandemonium, era un boleto a la muerte. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que planeaba aquella chica? ¿Realmente pensaba enfrentar ella sola a las fuerzas de Kaguya? A duras penas pudo escapar de tres simples humanos, dudaba que pudiera hacerles frente a, literalmente, millones de demonios. Pero si aquello le llevaba a Madara, quizá podría improvisar algún plan en el camino. Sólo necesitaría llegar a Pandemonium, e infiltrarse en la guarida de Kaguya. Dejar que la pelirrosa haga lo que tenga que hacer, mientras él caza a Madara, y le da muerte. Después, simplemente se retiraría, y dejaría a la hada a su suerte.

— Hmp. ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? — preguntó el moreno, encogiendo los hombros.

Por supuesto el Uchiha tanteó la situación. O quizá simplemente fue su orgullo.

— _**"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"**_ — fue la única respuesta de la pelirrosa.

Finalmente, el pelinegro le dio la razón. Podrían ayudarse el uno al otro para ambos cumplir su objetivo. Ella liberar a su pueblo, y el matar a su enemigo. Así que simplemente, el Uchiha se rindió, y decidió cooperar con alguien. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

— Bien. Trato hecho — fue todo lo que dijo el moreno.

La pelirrosa sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba emocionada de por fin poder ayudar a su pueblo. Además, aquel viaje le ayudaría a desvelar el misterio que era aquel pelinegro. Verdaderamente, quería convencerle de que la venganza no le llevaría a nada. Pero para ello, primero debía conocerlo. Y hablando de ello, la pelirrosa cayó en cuenta de algo. Por lo que se levantó, y se acercó a azabache. Después le extendió la mano, a lo cual éste se sorprendió un poco. Sin embargo, antes de poder articular palabra alguna, la chica hablo.

— Ya que vamos a ser aliados, creo que es necesario presentarnos — dijo la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha nuevamente la miro. Es cierto. No conocía ni su nombre, y ya se había involucrado en un largo viaje con ella.

— ... Supongo que tienes razón — articuló el azabache.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, del reino de las hadas — mencionó la ninfa, extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

 _ **Sakura**_ _... C_ omo las flores de cerezo, pensó. Finalmente se incorporó y estrechó la mano de la chica.

— ... Sasuke Uchiha — respondió en un susurro.

La chica se sorprendió por el apellido del pelinegro. Era el mismo de aquel hombre al que buscaba para matarle. Definitivamente, había gato encerrado en el asunto.

Unos instantes después, se dio cuenta de que sostenía la mano del apuesto Uchiha. Era grande, cálida y ligeramente áspera. Corrientes eléctricas recorrieron el cuerpo de ambos, y un calor que, si bien era abrazador, también era agradable. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, mientras que de manera inconsciente, acercaban su rostro al otro, quedando a escasos centímetros los labios de cada uno. De inmediato reaccionaron, y se apartaron el uno del otro, ambos con un sonrojo que disimularon bastante bien.

Finalmente, Sasuke rompió el silencio.

— Será mejor que descansemos. Nos iremos mañana a primera hora — musitó, levemente sonrojado, pero que gracias a la oscuridad de la cueva, era imperceptible.

La pelirrosa sólo asintió.

Algunas horas después, ambos se encontraban recostados cerca de la hoguera, pero se sentía cierta tensión entre ambos. Si la pudieran calificar de algún modo, sería como cuando pasas la noche con la persona de la que estás enamorada. El azabache dio un último vistazo a la pelirrosa, quien se hallaba profundamente dormida. Y por inercia, simplemente sonrió. Para después caer de igual manera, profundamente dormido.

Aquel sería un viaje bastante largo.

Pero sobretodo, interesante.

 **...**

 **Pues este es un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, finalmente soy fanática de la fantasía, así como de la mitología (ninguna en particular) así que decidí crear este fic usando mi OTP favorita: El SasuSaku. Este es un UA pero ambientado en la época medieval, además que Sasuke no es un ninja, sino un guerrero renegado, y pues Sakura un hada.**

 **Por lo pronto subiré este primer capítulo en espera que les agrade, les aviso de una vez que este fic tendrá una clasificación M por violencia y contenido sexual fuerte**

 **Sin más que decir, pasamos a la terminología.**

 **Wu Mei: Es una de las élders (o maestros legendarios) del Shaolin, forma parte de los 5 maestros Shaolin y la creadora del Wing Chun y el estilo de la grulla (esta historia tendrá muchas referencias de la mitología china)**

 **Wushu: Literalmente "arte marcial". Hay una diferencia para designar "Kung Fu" y "Wushu"; la diferencia radica que el Kung Fu es la masterización de una práctica en particular (ej: buen Kung Fu para pintar), mientras que el Wushu es exclusivamente la práctica de artes marciales.**

 **Qi Gong: Digamos que es el manejo de "energía interna", algo vagamente similar al concepto del Chakra en la serie de Naruto.**

 **Sanjiegun: Un arma muy similar al tan conocido Nunchaku, la diferencia en este es que es de tres secciones (a comparación del Nunchaku que es solo de 2) enlazados por argollas entre si.**

 **Sin más que aclarar por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**


	2. El Comienzo de la Travesía

**Capítulo II:** El Comienzo de la Travesía.

El trinar de los pájaros se escuchaba a lo lejos, así como de la suave brisa que viajaba a través del cielo. La oscuridad de la noche se iba disipando gradualmente, para dar paso a un bello rojo amanecer, donde el sol se asomaba por el naciente, iluminando y brindando su radiante calor a aquel hermoso bosque. Mismo lugar en el que una hermosa ninfa, de cabellos rosados, se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Perezosamente, la ojiesmeralda comenzó a despertarse, y a desentumecer su cuerpo, tras una noche un tanto cruda. Debido a la lluvia torrencial, que tuvo lugar durante el transcurso de la madrugada del día anterior, la temperatura ambiental había disminuido considerablemente, al punto de provocarle entumecimiento muscular. Razón por la que permaneció unos minutos frotando sus manos, a través de sus brazos y piernas, en un intento de recuperar calor y movilidad. Realmente se preguntaba cómo fue posible que el Uchiha pudiese dormir en aquellas condiciones.

De inmediato, Sakura reaccionó ante aquel pensamiento, y comenzó a buscar al pelinegro con la mirada. Pero únicamente halló una hoguera extinta, sin haber rastro alguno de su ahora compañero de viajes. Finalmente, la ninfa se irguió, reacomodando todas aquellas prendas del Uchiha. Éstas consistían de una especie de abrigo corto sin cuello, de color negro; una remera, del mismo color; y una especie de _poncho_ *, color canela, las cuales al final colocó cerca de la ahora extinta fogata. Posteriormente, Sakura salió a la luz del amanecer, cubriéndose momentáneamente al ser recibida por la intensidad de la mañana. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron al abrupto cambio de iluminación, la hada comenzó a recorrer el bosque, donde actualmente se ubicaba. Buscaba con la mirada al azabache, y examinaba sus alrededores.

Hastiada de no poder ubicarlo con la mirada, decidió recurrir a sus _**Habilidades ExtraSensoriales**_. Sakura inhaló oxígeno y se concentró, para que a través de la **_GeoMancia_** _*_ , la madre naturaleza le pudiese indicar con precisión el paradero del ojinegro. Aunque claro, cabía la posibilidad de que el Uchiha le hubiese abandonado, para seguir con su camino, lo cual, por algún motivo, le hizo sentir un aguijonazo en su corazón.

Finalmente, tras algunos segundos de meditación, Sakura pudo rastrear el aura de su compañero, sonriendo al instante por ello. La ninfa logró descifrar que éste se hallaba cerca de una cascada, a no más de cincuenta metros, de donde actualmente se hallaba ella. A fin de cuentas, no le había abandonado. Aunque aún se preguntaba el por qué le importaba tanto.

Sakura comenzó a caminar a través del bosque, deleitándose con sus alrededores. Ya había recorrido aquel lugar en múltiples ocasiones, al grado de conocerlo como la palma de su mano. No obstante, siempre le maravillaba la creación de la madre Terra*. Desde simples arbustos, hasta las más majestuosas montañas. Todo para ella era simplemente perfecto.

Tras algunos minutos de haber caminado, Sakura finalmente dio con el paradero del Uchiha. Éste se encontraba sentado en posición de loto, en lo que parecía un estado de meditación. Unos segundos después se irguió, y comenzó a hacer ciertos movimientos, los cuales parecían una especie de ejercitación muscular. Aquello que le conocían como el _**TaiJiQuan**_ *.

Pero a Sakura lo que menos le llamaba la atención, eran los movimientos del azabache. Sino el hecho que éste se encontraba desnudo del torso, dejando a la vista su atlético físico, el cual, si bien la pelirrosa ya había visto la noche anterior, era muy diferente apreciarlo a plena luz del día, donde podía deleitarse con lo increíble que éste era.

Sasuke sin duda era fuerte, y tenía un cuerpo de Hércules. Musculoso y fibroso, con brazos largos, anchos, y poderosos. Además de tener aquel porte, así como ésa aura tan varonil y misteriosa. Juraría que en su vida jamás había visto unos brazos tan increíbles como los de él. Sus pectorales eran marcados, y su abdomen dejaba a la vista cada uno de esos cuadros tan llamativos. Su espalda era larga, fuerte y ancha, la cual lucía unos increíbles músculos, complementando lo que era un cuerpo de adonis, en un torso perfecto. Así mismo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una innumerable cantidad de cicatrices, seguramente infligidas en duros combates y entrenamientos. No obstante, lejos de arruinar su apariencia, sólo lo hacían aún más atractivo, de lo que de por sí ya era. Finalmente, un discreto bello corporal era la cereza en el pastel.

Sí. El Uchiha oficialmente era todo un dios griego. De hecho, Sasuke los ponía en ridículo. O al menos éso pensó Sakura, al ver a semejante hombre.

" _Maldición. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo? Shannaro"_ mencionó la ninfa en sus pensamientos.

De nueva cuenta, los pensamientos más indecentes llegaron a su mente. Donde se imaginaba a Sasuke besándola, y lamiéndola por cada rincón de su cuerpo, a la vez que succionaba sus pezones, y la rodeaba con aquellos masculinos y poderosos brazos. Mientras tanto, él arremetía con ímpetu en su interior, derramándose dentro de ella. Sakura sintiendo el cálido esperma en su interior, al mismo tiempo que se retorcía y gritaba su nombre entre gemidos, a la vez que aprisionaba su miembro entre sus paredes.

Sakura sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, desechando aquellos lascivos pensamientos, los cuales no eran propios de una señorita de su linaje. Finalmente, ella era conocida como la princesa del reino de las hadas, descendiente de la nobleza. Por lo cual, ella debía mantener un corazón y mente puro, digna de una mujer de su clase. Mas sin en cambio, no podía evitar pensar en ésa clase de perversiones al observar a su compañero semi-desnudo.

Lo peor del caso, es que nunca antes le había sucedido aquello con otra persona. Y no es que Sakura Haruno estuviera espiando hombres, ni mucho menos teniendo sexo con ellos. Para nada. Ella era virgen y pura, y así se conservaría hasta el matrimonio. Simplemente, durante su enseñanza en las artes esotéricas, eventualmente en algún momento fue adiestrada en la magia sanadora y de apoyo. Donde los objetos de práctica, eran personas en paños interiores, a los cuales se les debía suministrar atención médica, a través de la magia. Incluso con contacto directo físico, mediante las palmas sobre las heridas.

Vamos. Incluso había ocasiones donde ella había tratado médicamente a atractivas _hadas masculinas,_ pertenecientes a los de su especie. Y aún así, no le había generado el mismo impacto que el azabache lograba, con tan sólo al dejar al descubierto su torso. Sencillamente, en aquel entonces, no estaba interesada en las relaciones afectivas, y mucho menos en las carnales. De hecho, jamás antes había tenido pensamientos tan inmorales para con un hombre. Y ahora, se hallaba fantaseando con un apuesto joven, al cual apenas conocía de hace algunas cuantas horas.

Suspiró largamente. Definitivamente ése viaje sería muy largo. Y debía controlar su instinto.

Finalmente, decidió hacer acto de presencia ante su nuevo compañero, dejando atrás a todas sus fantasías carnales.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — habló la bella ninfa.

El azabache dio un ligero respingo, al escuchar aquella dulce y melodiosa voz, proveniente de aquel ángel de cabello rosado. Volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la ojiesmeralda, observando aquel bello rostro, el cual mostraba una pequeña, pero hermosa sonrisa. Por pura inercia, se sonrojó ligeramente, al recordar aún su cuerpo semi-desnudo, siendo atendido por él.

Sasuke nunca en su vida había estado interesado en el género femenino. Mucho menos se había involucrado sentimentalmente, y aún menos carnalmente con otra mujer. Toda su vida la había dedicado a una sola causa: Volverse más fuerte cada día, perfeccionando su _**Wushu**_ *. Todo con un fin, el cual era acabar con la vida de Uchiha Madara. El responsable de la masacre de su clan, y posteriormente del templo Shaolin.

Y ahora mismo, se encontraba anonadado con la imagen de aquella molestia de pelo exótico. Maldecía a sus hormonas. Nunca antes había tenido problema alguno en el manejo de sus emociones, así como de sus deseos carnales. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo ahora que su cuerpo decidiera torturarle con ello? Aunque finalmente, guerrero o no, seguía siendo un hombre. Con sus virtudes y sus defectos.

Prontamente recompuso su estoica apariencia, al ver aproximarse a Sakura a pasos moderados.

— Pensé que me habías abandonado. Al menos debiste haberme despertado — reclamó la pelirrosa, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El Uchiha simplemente encogió los hombros.

— No quería despertarte. Pensé que debías descansar, después de lo que te ocurrió el día de ayer — explicó tranquilamente el azabache.

— Aún así debiste hacerlo. Tenemos un trato. ¿Lo recuerdas? — refutó la pelirrosa.

— Bien. Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima — replicó un tanto fastidiado el azabache.

Tras esa pequeña discusión, el Uchiha y la Haruno decidieron volver a la cueva, donde habían pasado la noche anterior. El pelinegro se colocaba cada una de las prendas de vestir, de lo que fue, en la noche anterior, la cama de la ojiesmeralda. Y mientras continuaba su labor, pudo percibir que sus prendas estaban impregnadas de aquel aroma floral de la pelirrosa. No pudo evitar embriagarse con aquel olor. E incluso, lo aspiró profundamente, imaginándose a él mismo olfateando aquella suave, y cremosa piel de Sakura. Y pensar que apenas la conocía, y ya le estaba volteando el mundo de cabeza. Tal vez no debió aceptar la propuesta de buenas a primeras de la chica hada. No sabía hasta cuándo podría controlar aquella urgencia de tomarla entre sus brazos, de desnudarla, y penetrar su cuerpo, hasta eyacular dentro de ella.

La hermosa voz de su compañera le sacó de su mundo.

— ¿Ya estás listo, Sasuke-kun?

Se sentía un poco incómodo con aquel sufijo, el cual hacía parecer que tenían una relación íntima.

— Hmp. Sólo dame un momento — mencionó Sasuke, ocultando su nerviosismo.

Finalmente, ambos salieron de aquella húmeda y fría cueva, encarando nuevamente la luz de día, la cual deslumbró la mirada de ambos. Tras unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a caminar a un ritmo pausado y moderado, como si estuvieran de vacaciones, o en alguna clase de expedición en el bosque.

— Muy bien — Sakura habló — Entonces, nos dirigiremos a Pandemonium. Llegando ahí, idearemos un plan para ingresar sin ser detectados. Y...

— Aún no — interrumpió el pelinegro.

— ¿Por qué no? — cuestionó ligeramente molesta la ninfa.

— Necesitamos reabastecernos de víveres y provisiones. Además de otros consumibles — comentó el Uchiha.

La chica suspiró.

— De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿A donde iremos primero? — preguntó la pelirrosa.

— Buscaremos el pueblo más cercano. Con suerte encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos — respondió el azabache

— Bien. Entonces vámonos — concluyó la pelirrosa, siguiendo al pelinegro.

.

* * *

.

Caminaron durante un largo período de tiempo, durante el cual ninguna parte pronunció palabra alguna. Sólo se escuchaban algunas aves, y roedores nativos del hábitat. Decidieron seguir el final del riachuelo, para salir del bosque, y esperar encontrar algún indicio de civilización humana, donde podrían por fin alimentarse, adquirir provisiones, y descansar un tiempo de la larga caminata.

Tras finalmente haber salido de aquel amplio bosque, pudieron encontrar un sendero que guiaba a un pequeño pueblo, a poco más de un kilómetro, de donde actualmente se encontraban ambos. Por lo que decidieron incrementar un poco el paso, con el fin de llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino.

Mientras tanto, Sakura miraba de reojo al Sasuke. Podía apreciar su estoico e impasible rostro. Se preguntaba cómo es que una persona podía mantener una mirada tan fría e inexpresiva. Como si no hubiese individuos a su alrededor, o como si viviera en su propio mundo. Definitivamente, Sasuke Uchiha era todo un misterio que ella estaba dispuesta a resolver, al menos por pura curiosidad.

Las puertas de aquel pequeño poblado se hicieron presentes ante la vista de ambos, además de un enorme letrero algo desgastado, el cual decía: _**"Bienvenidos a Gyra"**_ _._ Sin duda alguna el pueblo, aunque pequeño, era muy hermoso, e irradiaba un ambiente de calma y amabilidad. Con algunos niños corriendo por el lugar, en una clara muestra de juego. Entretanto, algunos ancianos estaban sentados en bancas, mientras la población joven se encontraba laborando en diferentes oficios. Desde los campesinos, mujeres textileras, hasta los alfareros, y herreros. Una gran cantidad de negocios, para un lugar tan pequeño. No había dudas de que era un sitio frecuentado por viajeros.

— Será mejor buscar una posada, donde podamos descansar por el día de hoy. Y de ahí, cada uno se dirigirá a adquirir lo necesario — expresó el Uchiha, en una voz calmada y profunda.

— De acuerdo. Allá hay una. Vamos entonces — mencionó la ojiesmeralda, señalando un establecimiento.

Durante aquel pequeño trayecto, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por las miradas que atraía. Desde los niños, que la miraban impresionados, o con un brillo en los ojos. Los ancianos y mujeres jóvenes, que susurraban entre sí. Y lo peor de todo: La mirada lasciva de algunos de los hombres, los cuales expresaban una mirada bastante pervertida hacia la ninfa de cabellos exóticos.

En momentos como ésos, Sakura se sentía increíblemente frustrada de ser poseedora de una belleza inigualada, puesto que los hombres que le rodeaban actualmente sólo veían su escote. Aquel que dejaba a la vista el contorno de unos blanquecinos pechos. Si bien no eran muy grandes, tenían el tamaño suficientemente para provocar fantasías. Además, su vestido era entallado, haciendo resaltar su busto y su trasero. Sin mencionar aquellas aberturas a los costados de su vestido, las cuales dejaban ver sus largas y hermosas piernas, cada vez que daba un paso al caminar.

En aquella situación, en la que se encontraba, Sakura maldecía haber nacido bella. Se percató de que un grupo de hombres la seguían con la mirada, las cuales podía prácticamente sentir en su cuerpo, lo que le hizo estremecerse del puro disgusto. La hermosa hada aceleró el paso, hasta colocarse a la misma distancia del azabache. Y sin previo aviso, enredó su brazo en el izquierdo del Uchiha, el cual se sorprendió de momento. Pero después comprendió, al clavar su mirada en la pelirrosa.

Por supuesto, el azabache no era estúpido. Sabía que la chica se sentía intimidada por todas aquellas miradas. Y tal vez de haber sido cualquier otra chica, el pelinegro se hubiese zafado del agarre, no sin antes reprenderle. Tal y como lo hacía cuando la odiosa de Karin se le insinuaba.

Pero ésta vez era diferente. No era aquella zorra pelirroja*, sino aquella ninfa que le alteraba sus emociones. Sin mencionar que sólo podía ver lo indefensa que se hallaba en aquel momento. Por lo que, por ésa única ocasión, pasaría por alto la invasión de su espacio.

— Lo siento. Es sólo que ésos tipos son tan desagradables — pronunció la pelirrosa en un susurro, haciendo una mueca de severo disgusto y miedo.

— Hmp.

Fue todo lo que respondió el pelinegro, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Aún si por alguna razón, se sentía irritado por aquellas miradas que dirigían a la linda ninfa.

Tras recorrer un corto tramo, tiempo que para la pelirrosa se sentía eterno, finalmente llegaron a la posada. Un portal de madera, de unos dos metros y medio, adornaba la entrada con un letrero, dándole la bienvenida a ambos. Sólo esperaban que hubiera vacantes, ya que viajar a otro pueblo no era una opción, puesto que terminarían agotados, y sin poder probar alimento alguno. Sin mencionar que serían un blanco fácil para las tropas de Kaguya. El Uchiha tomó la iniciativa y haló de una de las puertas de aquel portal, para después cederle el paso a la pelirrosa, e ingresar junto con ella al interior de la posada.

El interior no era muy detallado, pero no por ello dejaba de ser hermoso. Había algunas butacas de caoba, bellamente adornadas por unos grabados florales. Y había algunas mesas pequeñas, que tenían encima un florero. En éstos relucían algunas rosas, entre otras flores bellas y exóticas. Además, el lugar estaba impregnado por un suave aroma a lavanda, el cual no era empalagante en lo absoluto, sino que expedía un ambiente relajante y pasivo.

— Bienvenidos sean, forasteros — expresó amablemente una mujer de mediana edad, la cual se asomaba a través de una cortina, para recibirles en el despacho, detrás de un mostrador.

El Uchiha no devolvió el saludo. Simplemente se mantuvo serio.

— Muy buenas tardes, mi señora — respondió la pelirrosa, con una bella y radiante sonrisa, haciendo una ligera reverencia — Nos preguntábamos si aún tenían vacantes — dijo la chica, aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Me temo que sólo me queda una sola habitación. Lo siento. Hemos recibido bastantes visitas, últimamente — fue lo que respondió la mujer, con algo de pena en su expresión, a lo que la pelirrosa simplemente hizo un mohín, en señal de derrota.

— La tomaremos — pronunció el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a la Haruno.

¿Qué era lo que tramaba? ¿Acaso él...? No. Definitivamente solo querría descansar. Por lo que Sakura dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos obscenos.

— La cuestión, joven, es que no le puedo permitir pasar con su acompañante. Me disculpo por los inconvenientes, pero no somos _**ésa**_ clase de posada — recalcó la dueña del establecimiento, insinuando que la pelirrosa era una de _**ésas**_ mujeres.

La ninfa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. De nueva cuenta, se había sentido ofendida. Por lo que apretó los puños fuertemente, frunciendo el ceño, y apretando la mandíbula. Pero antes de que le reclamara a aquella indiscreta mujer, el azabache se le adelantó en contestar, dejándola en completo shock.

— Descuide. Ella es mi esposa, y somos recién casados. Estamos de luna de miel, y simplemente llevamos algunos días viajando. Por lo que decidimos hospedarnos en éste lugar — afirmó Sasuke, con la misma mirada impasible y seria, dejando a una Sakura totalmente estática, y con la boca abierta.

¿Esposa? ¿Recién casados? ¿Luna de miel?

El shock de la princesa hada era tan grande, que ni siquiera se atrevió a rebatir las palabras del azabache. Pero éso no fue nada, comparado cuando el pelinegro pasó un brazo por su cintura, abrazándole con suavidad. Sakura pudo sentir una especie de electricidad, la cual le recorría toda la espalda, junto con un agradable calor que la abrasaba.

La dueña de la posada observó detenidamente a ambos jóvenes, analizándolos con la mirada. Una que hizo sentir a Sakura incómoda, y a Sasuke irritado. Además de todo, ¿Quién se creería semejante mentira? La pelirrosa quería llevarse una mano al rostro. Mas no quería frustrar los intentos de excusa del azabache.

Finalmente, la mujer emitió una ligera sonrisa. Para después hacer una ligera reverencia.

— Mis disculpas entonces, joven. No fue mi intención crear confusión. En seguida les asignaré su habitación — se disculpó la mujer, antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

Después de tomar los datos del pelinegro, la mujer se encaminó a un pequeño gabinete, de donde extrajo un juego de llaves, de lo que sería probablemente las llaves del dormitorio

— Síganme, por favor — solicitó la dueña.

Sakura nuevamente se sorprendió. ¿Realmente se había creído ésa farsa? Definitivamente, había personas increíblemente estúpidas en ése mundo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el pelinegro, el cual asintió levemente, para después encaminarse hacia donde la mujer los guiaba. Sakura decidió simplemente seguir el juego. Al menos se ahorraban explicaciones innecesarias, por muy incómodo que fuese tener que ser la "esposa" de Sasuke Uchiha.

Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta de madera muy bien cuidada, la cual la dueña abrió con el uso de la llave que extrajo anteriormente del gabinete. Seguido de éso, se hizo a un lado, y cedió el paso a ambos jóvenes. Sasuke cedió a sí mismo el paso a Sakura, para después entrar tras ella.

— Bien. Les entrego las llaves de su habitación. Si necesitan algo, no duden en sonar aquella campana.

La dueña de la posada señalo a un objeto que se encontraba cerca de la cama, reposado en una pequeña mesa adornada por un mantel blanco, con diseño de rosas.

— Que disfruten su estancia. Y muchas felicidades, Señor y Señora Uchiha — se despidió la mujer.

 _ **Señora Uchiha**_.

Aquello le hizo estremecer a Sakura, y le coloreó el rostro de un rojo intenso. Después de todo, ahora resulta que, al menos durante su estancia en ése pueblo, debía actuar como la esposa del azabache. De lo contrario, levantaría sospechas, y complicaría las cosas, más de lo que ya de por sí estaban. Aunque por otro lado, una parte de ella, que ya le empezaba a molestar, se sentía feliz de ser llamada "Señora Uchiha".

El cierre de la puerta de la habitación la devolvió a la realidad. Sakura siguió con la mirada a su "esposo", y vio cómo éste se desplomaba en la cama. Sasuke pasó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, y los mantuvo de ése modo. Mientras tanto, cruzaba un pie sobre el otro, y los alzaba por encima del respaldo de la cama.

— Supongo que no tenemos de otra. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí por ésta noche — expresó el azabache con aquel tono relajado, al cual Sakura prácticamente se iba acostumbrando.

— ¿Con que tu esposa, eh? — exclamó la pelirrosa con ligera molestia, aún si a su subconsciente le agradaba la idea.

El azabache simplemente encogió los hombros, y la miró con indiferencia.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea? ¿O prefieres ser confundida por una cualquiera?

La chica simplemente hizo una mueca de molestia, para finalmente suspirar derrotada.

— Supongo que será lo mejor, por ahora. Pero ni creas que dormirás en la cama conmigo, tarado — dijo la pelirrosa, con un deje de molestia, a lo que el azabache simplemente rodó los ojos.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Será como usted quiera, su majestad — se burló el azabache, ante lo cual, la chica simplemente bufó.

— Como sea. Me voy a dar una ducha. Y más te vale que no te sorprenda espiándome, pervertido — fue lo que la chica expresó, antes de entrar al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejando atrás a un sonrojado azabache.

Sasuke nunca se había puesto a pensar que la bella pelirrosa estaría como Dios la trajo al mundo, a tan sólo unos metros de él, en el cuarto de baño.

— Tsk. De verdad que es una molestia — susurró el pelinegro, antes de acomodarse en la cama.

.

* * *

.

Sakura, tras cerrar la puerta, se recargó en ésta, suspirando en un tono semi-audible. Unos segundos después, comenzó a desvestirse, exponiendo su desnudez. Se dio un rápido vistazo en un espejo, el cual se encontraba dentro de aquel cuarto de baño. Contempló su figura desnuda, y observó sus pechos coronados por aquellos botones rosa pálido, al igual que su diminuta cintura, aún con el moretón presente, pero que iba poco a poco disminuyendo. Observó aquel discreto vello púbico, del mismo color que su cabello, el cual la hacía lucir muy sensual e inocente. Y finalmente, su intimidad. Apreció aquellos labios vaginales, que eran finos, delicados, y hermosos.

De repente, le vino una duda la cabeza: La noche en la que fue rescatada por el azabache.

No se creía el cuento de que la haya rescatado, que no se atreviera a abusar de ella, y profanar su cuerpo. Por lo que Sakura simplemente tomó asiento, en un pequeño banco de madera de baño, decidida a hallar la verdad a ése gran dilema. La ninfa se sentó lentamente, y abrió un poco las piernas. Con su mano zurda, Sakura abrió aquellos preciosos pliegues, los cuales adornaban la entrada a su feminidad. Con la otra mano, hundió su dedo medio, palpando el interior de su vagina. Sakura se adentró un poco más en su intimidad, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por examinar su sexo, puesto que no solía hacer aquello.

Finalmente, llegó a aquella suave membrana, la cual demostraba que aún seguía siendo virgen. Y simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada de seguir conservando su pureza.

" _Entonces, realmente no me tocó"_ pensó con tranquilidad la princesa de las hadas.

Pero una parte de su cuerpo, la hacía sentir extraña. Era como una extraña opresión a la altura de su pecho. Más concretamente hablando, en su corazón. Era como si éste se encogiera, y le doliera. Lo que únicamente podría describir como... ¿Decepción?

Sakura suspiró lentamente. Aún no entendía el por qué recientemente le surgían aquellas emociones, especialmente cuando éstas involucraban al pelinegro. Era como si el destino les quisiese hacer el uno para el otro. Algo en lo que, en definitiva, la hacía sentirse confundida y nerviosa.

Habiendo tenido suficiente, simplemente desechó aquellos pensamientos. Sakura se acercó a aquella larga tina llena de agua caliente, la cual era calentada desde el exterior. Se sumergió por completo y se relajó en el proceso, mientras que con sus manos remojaba su larga cabellera color rosada. Y del mismo modo, se recargaba contra una esquina.

Pasados aproximadamente unos quince minutos, la pelirrosa decidió salir de aquella tina. Se irguió en la misma, escurriendo agua de su largo cabello que caía como cascada. Después se acercó a una repisa, donde se encontraban algunas telas, las cuales usó para secar su húmedo cuerpo y cabello. Acto seguido, Sakura enredó algunas en su figura, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo desnudo.

Ahora sólo tenía un pequeño inconveniente: El Uchiha estaba del otro lado, y no podría cambiarse frente a su mirada. Maldijo por lo bajo, y se acercó a la puerta, entreabriéndola. Pero únicamente, Sakura observó cómo el azabache no se encontraba en la cama, o en la habitación. Se preguntaba si habría salido a adquirir provisiones, o simplemente a conocer el lugar. De igual manera, entonces podría cambiarse sin mayores inconvenientes.

" _Bien. Entonces no hay peligro"_ pensó la ninfa.

Salió del cuarto del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y sentándose en la cama. Una hoja que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa llamó su atención. Parecía alguna clase de recado, seguramente dejado por el azabache. Así que lo tomó entre sus manos, lo desdoblo, y comenzó a leer el contenido del papel.

" _ **Me adelanté a adquirir las provisiones. Preferí no molestarte, por lo que dejé éste recado. Si necesitas comprar algo, hay algo de dinero bajo la almohada. Volveré más tarde. No salgas del pueblo aún**_ _."_

 **Sasuke U.**

Finalmente, la pelirrosa decidió terminar de arreglarse. Sakura salió a adquirir algunos utensilios y alimentos, entre otras cosas. Además, a ella también le había agradado el pueblo, y quería conocerlo mejor. Apenas pasaba del medio día, y podía darse tiempo para recorrer el lugar. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, tomó la llave de repuesto que dejó el pelinegro, y se encaminó a la salida, cerrando la puerta con llave, y dirigiéndose al exterior. Ahora la tarde comenzaba a sentirse más fresca. Algunas nubes se asomaban por el horizonte, pero afortunadamente el cielo aún estaba bastante soleado. Probablemente no llovería aquel día.

Aunque para su mala suerte, durante su trayecto, se encontró con un grupo de rufianes. Éstos tenían apariencia bastante ruda y grotesca, lo que la atemorizó un poco. Por lo que intentó volver sobre sus pasos, sólo para percatarse de que estaba rodeada de ellos. Sakura sintió como su corazón empezó a palpitar con violencia, a causa de la adrenalina y el miedo.

" _Oh no. Estás en problemas"_ se dijo a sí misma.

— Pero mira que tenemos aquí. No se ven muchas linduras por esta zona. ¿De donde vienes, preciosa? — preguntó uno de ellos, con una mueca pervertida.

— Solo estoy de paso. Ya me iba — mintió Sakura, manteniendo la compostura, a pesar de que por dentro, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y asustada.

— Oh vamos, lindura. ¿Cuál es la prisa? Ven a divertirte con nosotros. No te arrepentirás — mencionó otro de los maleantes, el cual tenía el rostro desfigurado, y le daba una apariencia repugnante.

— No gracias. Como he dicho ya me iba. Así que con permiso — exclamó la ninfa con determinación, no mostrando un solo indicio de debilidad.

— Hey. Vamos, preciosa. Sólo será un rato — decía el anterior sujeto, mientras aprisionaba el delgado brazo de la ojiesmeralda, entre aquella grotesca y rasposa mano, cosa que sólo generó más asco a la aludida.

— ¡Suéltame de inmediato! — gruño Sakura, forcejeando contra aquel mastodonte y tratando de huir.

Pero desgraciadamente, la pelirrosa era físicamente débil, y el tipo era demasiado fuerte para ella.

— Vaya, vaya. La gatita tiene garras, ¿Eh? — se burlaba el sujeto.

Acto seguido, el tipo bajó su mano hasta su trasero y se lo apretó, haciendo enojar a la pelirrosa. Sakura no dudó en propinarle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Pero lejos de intimidarse, el maleante solo mostró un rostro colérico, y una mirada amenazante.

— ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Te enseñaré a respetarme! — fue todo lo que mencionó el sujeto, antes de devolverle la bofetada con la parte posterior de la palma para derribarla.

Sakura se sostenía el área afectada con su propia maño, a la vez que gemía de dolor. De inmediato, otro de los maleantes la levantó del cabello, haciendo que la ojiesmeralda gritara de dolor, en súplicas de que la suelten. Pero éso sólo emocionó aún mas a los malhechores, quienes manoseaban su cuerpo sin su permiso, apretando sus senos y su trasero, así como acariciando bruscamente sus piernas. La ninfa seguía forcejeando por librarse de una inminente violación, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Justo en ese momento, pudo ver que el tipo que tenía encima se sacaba su pene en un intento de poseerla, a lo cual la chica se sintió horrorizada. Pero antes de que pasara a mayores, el tipo fue halado y arrastrado fuertemente desde su camisa, asfixiándole en el proceso. A continuación, recibió un poderoso puñetazo que lo mandó a volar varios metros, para estamparse violentamente contra unos barriles, destrozándolos en el proceso.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — rugió uno de los tres maleantes.

— ¡Suéltenla de inmediato!

La chica reconoció de inmediato ésa voz. Pero lo que le sorprendía, era ver al Uchiha tan enfurecido. En su mirada, un instinto asesino

— Suéltenla. O van a salir lastimados — mencionó con una voz oscura el ojinegro.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, mocoso! ¡O terminarás muerto! — rugió uno de los tipos que sostenía fuertemente de uno de los brazos a la pelirrosa.

El rufián sacó una daga en un intento de amedrentar al pelinegro. Mas éste se demostraba firme y amenazante.

— Es la última vez que les advierto. Aléjense, o saldrán severamente heridos.

La voz del pelinegro sonaba cada vez más tétrica y oscura, haciendo sudar a los maleantes restantes. Su mirada se tornaba más filosa y oscura.

— ¿Con que te crees muy rudo, eh mocoso?

El otro sujeto se paró ante el azabache, demostrando su superioridad en estatura. Pues el azabache, si bien no era nada bajo con sus un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros, el maleante prácticamente superaba los dos metros de altura. Mas ésto no inmutó al ojinegro.

— Se los advertí... — mencionó en un tono oscuro de voz Sasuke.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, propinó un fuerte golpe al vientre del maleante, con la parte baja de la palma y los dedos retraídos. En lo que simulaba una especie de _**Garra de un Tigre**_ _*_ _._

El sujeto salió volando varios metros, para caer en el piso, y rodar hasta estamparse con un muro. Tan potente fue el golpe, que el tipo quedó inconsciente al instante, y con un hilo de sangre escapándose de la comisura de sus labios. Con un rugido, los otros rufianes se abalanzaron contra el Uchiha. Pero éste les dio una paliza al resto, con un sólo golpe a cada uno. El último de los maleantes, contempló horrorizado cómo sus compañeros yacían inconscientes. Y de repente, se sintió a sí mismo levantado del suelo por el azabache, el cual le miraba directo a los ojos, aterrorizándolo en el acto.

— Lárgate de aquí, y no vuelvas. La próxima vez, no seré tan compasivo con ustedes — siseó el Uchiha, soltando al maleante, el cual cayó sentado al suelo.

El maleante después se levantó, y salió huyendo despavorido del lugar, dejando a sus compañeros a su suerte.

Sakura solo observó la escena completamente anonadada. ¿Cuánta fuerza poseía realmente el Uchiha? Literalmente, acabó con dos sujetos de un sólo golpe, y parecía que ni siquiera se esforzó para hacerlo. Jamás había visto tal demostración de poder en una sola persona. La voz de su compañero la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? — el pelinegro preguntaba, con una expresión angustiada.

— Eh... Yo... Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias — respondió en un susurro audible Sakura, el cual denotaba que aún estaba algo impactada, tanto por el hecho de que estaba a punto de ser violada, como del hecho que nunca se habría imaginado que su compañero fuese tan poderoso — Sólo estoy un poco adolorida de la mejilla.

— Hmp. Ya veo. Vamos. Te ayudaré — dijo el Uchiha, ayudando a levantar a la pelirrosa del suelo — Volvamos a la posada. El atardecer está cayendo.

La pelirrosa asintió, mientras seguía al azabache a unos pasos tras de él. Aún se sentía un poco nerviosa por lo recién acontecido. Pero de igual manera, estaba aliviada de que no hubiese pasado a mayores. De no ser por el Uchiha, habría terminado violada por cuatro sujetos horripilantes. Sakura suspiró para calmarse. Se prometió cambiar aquella vestimenta que sólo le generaba problemas.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se sentía frustrado y bastante enojado. Se sentía con la culpa por haberla dejado sola. Sabía que no faltaría quien intentara propasarse con ella. Y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, la hubieran violado seguramente. El simple hecho de imaginarse que hubiesen profanado su pureza, le hacía hervir la sangre. Ni él mismo entendía por qué sentía la obligación de protegerla, pero simplemente necesitaba hacerlo. Ella era pura y hermosa. Todo un ángel. Y el sentía... No... Él _**debía**_ protegerla a como dé lugar. Además, uno de los principios del _**Wushu**_ *, es ayudar a los demás, así como proteger a los indefensos.

De ahora en adelante, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a ésa hermosa hada. La protegería con su vida de ser necesario, aún si no comprendía del todo el por qué su corazón le guiaba a hacerlo. Su deber, a partir de ahora, sería resguardarla y protegerla. De alguna manera, le recordaba a _**ella**_.

Finalmente, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a la posada, entrando a la habitación que compartían, y arribando en completo silencio. Ambos sin pronunciar palabras, simplemente dirigiéndose miradas, como si se pudieran comunicar a través de los ojos. Esmeralda contra obsidiana. El pelinegro entonces comenzó a quitarse las prendas de vestir, a lo que Sakura ensanchó los ojos, mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente, al ver el torso desnudo de su compañero. Junto con aquel vendaje en la herida.

— ¡¿P-Pero qué estás haciendo?! — preguntó sorprendida la ojiesmeralda, mientras se cubría con las manos el rostro.

— ¿No es obvio? Voy a tomar un baño — contestó el azabache, totalmente inmutado.

— ¡Pero no te desnudes ante mí, tonto! — grito la chica, a lo que el moreno simplemente sonrió de lado, en un gesto orgulloso.

— Veo que no soy el único pervertido — bromeó el Uchiha.

— ¡Idiota! — rugió la pelirrosa, antes de arrojarle una almohada.

El Uchiha fácilmente la atrapó con una sola mano, para después dejarla caer en una silla, y posteriormente, ingresar al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

— No vayas a querer espiar, molestia — se escuchó desde el interior.

La pelirrosa simplemente gruño en respuesta, dejándose caer sentada en la cama. Le sorprendía la actitud del Uchiha. Primero era heroico y frío, y de repente, podía ser un completo cretino. Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, y suspiró fuertemente.

— Es un tonto — pronunció en un susurro.

.

* * *

.

Algunos minutos después, el Uchiha finalmente salió del cuarto de baño. Tenía puesto su pantalón, exponiendo únicamente su torso al desnudo. Sakura por inercia, volteó su rostro a su compañero, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, al verlo nuevamente sin su remera. Aunque ésta vez fue menor y menos notorio. La ninfa simplemente suspiró. Tal vez debería irse acostumbrando a eso, a pesar de que su mente le producía fantasías al ver ése musculoso torso.

— Ordené algo de comer. No has comido en todo el día — dijo la ojiesmeralda.

— Hmp — "respondió" el Uchiha.

Sakura nuevamente suspiró. Suponía que, de igual manera, debería acostumbrarse a su monosílabo estúpido.

— Bien, Sasuke. Ahora que estamos juntos en ésto, creo que es imperativo explicarte una cosa. Si vas a dirigirme la palabra, hazlo con oraciones coherentes. Y no con tu "Hmp". Porque lo odio, y además no lo entiendo. ¿Me escuchaste? — le reclamó la Haruno, con el ceño fruncido, a lo que el pelinegro simplemente rodó los ojos.

— Tsk. Sí, como sea. Simplemente deja de ser una molestia. ¿Quieres? — siseó el Uchiha, visiblemente molesto, y sentándose de golpe en una silla.

De pronto, la puerta sonó con unos ligeros golpes. A lo que Sakura acudió, para dejar entrar a una joven de unos diecisiete años, aproximadamente, la cual traía una bandeja con alimentos. La chica observó a ambos, para después posar su mirada en el azabache, el cual aún tenía su torso desnudo. La chica simplemente lo devoraba con la mirada, lo que irritó ligeramente a Sakura. La chica sintió la mirada de la pelirrosa sobre ella, y decidió retirarse de la habitación, con una leve reverencia, mientras que Sakura simplemente cerro la puerta, con un poco de fuerza. Después, la ninfa se sentó nuevamente en la cama, con los brazos cruzados, y una mueca de molestia un tanto cómica, pero que estaba lejos de expresar lo que realmente sentía en aquel momento.

Posó su mirada en el azabache, y pudo observar cómo se examinaba la herida que le habrían infligido el día de ayer. La hermosa chica observó con preocupación cómo aquella herida no sólo no cicatrizaba, sino que se infectaba, dándole una apariencia realmente grotesca. La chica hada se levantó de su asiento, decidida a ayudarle en el proceso de curación de la herida. Pues a fin de cuentas, era lo menos que podía hacer, después de que el pelinegro la hubiese salvado. Dos veces, para ser exactos.

— Déjame ver ésa herida — pronunció la hada, con su dulce y suave voz.

El Uchiha no renegó, simplemente dejó que la ninfa hiciera su trabajo. La ojiesmeralda se acercó a la herida, examinándola más de cerca, y palpando el área. A continuación, Sakura concentró una extraña energía rosada, y extrajo de la herida un líquido amarillo, el cual inmediatamente desintegró en el aire. Posteriormente, y con la misma mano, trazó la herida de una esquina a otra, cerrándola en el proceso. Al final, la ninfa sonrió hermosamente, dirigiendo su mirada al ojinegro.

— Listo. Ahora ya no necesitarás usar ese vendaje — mencionó la ojiesmeralda.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso? — exclamó el Uchiha sorprendido, a lo que la pelirrosa soltó una leve risilla.

— Forma parte de mis habilidades, bobo. Soy una hada, después de todo — le contestó la pelirrosa, sonriéndole.

El pelinegro simplemente quedó embobado con aquel hermoso gesto de la hada. Y sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó las manos de Sakura, haciendo que ésta se sorprendiera, y que se estremeciera ligeramente.

— Gracias — pronunció en un susurro, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

La ninfa solo pudo observar cómo es que el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, al grado de que podía sentir su aliento en el rostro, y sus labios casi rozando con los suyos. Lo peor del caso, es que ella ni siquiera se molestó en apartarse, sino que simplemente se mantenía estática, sonrojada y con el corazón galopando a mil por hora. Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, cerrando los párpados, y esperando el tan anhelado contacto de sus bocas. Pero un ruido, proveniente del estómago del pelinegro, los hizo separarse rápidamente, avergonzados por la situación.

Tras unos segundos de recuperar la compostura, el azabache rompió el silencio.

— Será mejor que comamos — pronunció el moreno, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Por supuesto! — dijo claramente nerviosa la ojiesmeralda, antes de erguirse torpemente y caminar hacia la bandeja con comida, la cual situó entre ambos.

La comida transcurrió en silencio. Otro de los ambientes que se estaba volviendo costumbre para ambos. Pero ocasionalmente, se dirigían miradas, las cuales terminaban desviando tras unos segundos de contemplar al otro. El nerviosismo de ambos era notorio. Y era una suerte de que los alimentos no les permitieran hablar. O al menos al pelinegro. De lo contrario, no sabrían que decir cada uno. Sakura por su parte, no probó bocado alguno. pues a fin de cuentas no lo necesitaba en su condición como hada.

Finalmente, la noche llegó, y Sakura se acomodaba entre las sábanas de la cama. Mientras tanto, Sasuke colocaba unas cuantas cobijas en el suelo, cumpliendo su palabra de no dormir junto a la pelirrosa. Igualmente, no se sentía con la voluntad suficiente para resistirse a no hacerla suya.

Sí. Definitivamente lo mejor sería no dormir junto a ella.

Por otro lado, Sakura sentía la misma tensión sexual. Se sentía tan nerviosa, y se imaginaba que, en cualquier momento, Sasuke simplemente se metería a la cama junto con ella, y le haría el amor toda la noche. Ni ella misma sabía si podría ser capaz de detenerle. El cansancio pudo con ambos, por lo que cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo. En espera de la mañana.

.

* * *

.

El sonido de las aves resonaba a través del pueblo, junto con un bello espectáculo de un amanecer escarlata, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Ésta vez fue el turno de la ojiesmeralda de despertar primero. La ninfa frunció ligeramente el ceño, y abrió los párpados poco a poco, exponiendo aquellos hermosos orbes. Tras estirarse un poco y sentarse en la cama, Sakura pudo observar cómo el pelinegro seguía profundamente dormido, con el cuerpo boca-arriba y la cobija hasta la cintura. La princesa hada simplemente se quedó observando aquel fuerte torso cómo bajaba y subía, a causa de la respiración. Se imaginaba cómo sería dormir encima de ése escultural pecho, y escuchar aquel corazón.

Sakura se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. Él era un idiota y no lo soportaba. La única razón por la cual estaba viajando con él, era porque así convenía, y ambos se ayudarían a cumplir su objetivo. Ella debía ayudar a librar a su pueblo de las garras de la autoproclamada diosa Kaguya, y él tenía una venganza que cumplir. Después de ello, cada uno seguiría con sus vidas por separado. Ella se casaría, y tendría hijos. Mientras que él... Pues no tenía la más mínima idea. Pero no era asunto suyo.

Aunque por algún motivo, Sakura sentía que había un destino para ambos. Uno que sería juntos.

Sasuke fue despertando poco a poco por el ruido de lo que parecía una hermosa voz, la cual tarareaba una dulce canción. Para el Uchiha, aquella voz era como la de un ángel caído del cielo. Aquel tono agudo sin llegar a ser molesto. Aquella suavidad en su voz que emanaba dulzura y amor, junto con la forma en que llegaba a sus oídos, hacía que la mejor melodía palideciera ante aquel sonido.

Finalmente, Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, para deleitarse con una hermosa Sakura, cepillando su largo y hermoso cabello rosado, a la luz del sol de la mañana. El astro rey emitía un resplandor tan imponente y majestuoso que se reflejaba en la pelirrosa, dándole un aspecto de diosa, y acentuando su de por sí existente belleza. Parecía el ser más hermoso del universo.

— Hasta que despabilas, flojo — bromeó la pelirrosa, con una risilla.

El Uchiha gruño.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? — mascullo aún adormilado.

La chica encogió los hombros, mientras emanaba una de sus bellas sonrisas.

— Estabas profundamente dormido. Y no quería molestarte.

Nuevamente la ojiesmeralda soltó una risilla. El pelinegro simplemente suspiró. Aquella situación parecía _**Deja Vu**_ *

— Bueno. Como sea. Será mejor que nos preparemos para salir — respondió el Uchiha, para después comenzar a vestirse, a lo que Sakura se volteó sonrojada.

Una vez terminados de arreglarse, ambos salieron de la habitación, entregando las llaves a la dueña del establecimiento. La pelirrosa agradeciendo con una bella sonrisa, mientras que al Uchiha le podría importar menos la dueña. Sakura simplemente hizo una mueca de molestia. Pensaba que el pelinegro era un patán. Un patán que parecía dios griego, éso sí.

Salieron de la posada, caminando a través del pueblo. Algunas miradas se posaban sobre ambos, recordando aún el incidente de ayer, con aquellos maleantes. Y el hecho de que aquella bella ninfa aún vestía con aquella ropa tan exótica. Pero esta vez, ningún hombre se atrevió a mandar alguna mirada lasciva a la hada. O de lo contrario, su "esposo" terminaría asesinándolos a todos, y reduciendo el pueblo a cenizas. Cuando menos éso se temía la gente.

— Sabes, tenemos que trabajar en ésto de mantener un perfil bajo, Sasuke-kun — susurró la pelirrosada, para que sólo el pelinegro la escuchara — Y lo digo por ambos.

— Hmp. Como sea. De todos modos, no vamos a permanecer ni un minuto más en éste lugar. Así que su opinión me importa un carajo — recalcó el moreno, con una voz más audible que la de su acompañante.

La ojiesmeralda se molestó ante este comentario.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Eres un...! — gruño la pelirrosa.

Pero antes de terminar siquiera de hablar, el Uchiha rápidamente se arrojó al suelo junto con la ninfa, haciendo que ésta se llevara un golpe en la rodilla, el cual por suerte no sangró, pero de igual manera le había dolido. Sakura estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando una poderosa esfera de energía pasó por encima de ellos, y golpeó una de las casas del pueblo, generando una potente llamarada a causa de la explosión. El Uchiha se levantó junto con Sakura. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y una mirada desafiante. La pelirrosa supo entonces que había serios problemas, teniendo en cuenta que aquella esfera de poder había diezmado una casa. Por consiguiente, los gritos y el pánico de la gente del pueblo se hicieron presentes, generando un ambiente pesado y de guerra.

— ¡¿Quien demonios eres?! ¡Muéstrate! — rugió el pelinegro

— Vaya, vaya. No esperaba encontrarme con el Uchiha y la princesa Sakura juntos. Dígame, Sakura- _hime_ *. ¿Acaso su gente sabe que está yendo en pos de un plebeyo? Y aún peor, ¿Fornicando con él? — se burló una voz, la cual irritó a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Muéstrate de una maldita vez! — de nueva cuenta vociferó el azabache.

Con una carcajada que emanaba burla y cinismo, una figura se materializó de la tierra. Emanó como una completa figura humana, con cabello corto rojo sangre y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una túnica azul rey, con pentagramas de color negro, así como una especie de cetro de color rojo, con una calavera en la parte superior, la cual emanaba destellos azulados que le daban una imagen tétrica.

De inmediato, Sasuke sacó su Sanjiegun*, adoptando una postura de combate.

— Ah. Es verdad. Tú eres el discípulo de _**Wu Mei**_ *, el _**Dragón Escarlata**_. Temido por sus capacidades de combate, y por su fiereza en el campo de batalla — afirmó con una sonrisa burlona — Es un honor poder enfrentarte en batalla, Uchiha. ¿Sabes algo? Tienes un gran parecido con **é** _ **l.**_

Lo último hizo enfurecer al azabache

— ¡Yo no soy como ése maldito de Madara! — siseó el pelinegro, a lo que el pelirrojo simplemente rió.

— ¿Y quién esta hablando del inútil de Madara?

Aquello sorprendió al Uchiha. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

— ¿De quién demonios estás hablando, entonces? — cuestionó el ojinegro, visiblemente irritado.

El pelirrojo simplemente se carcajeó a modo de burla.

— Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Uchiha. _**Él**_ se mostrará ante ti — respondió el pelirrojo, riendo de dientes para adentro.

Sasuke simplemente puso una expresión de furia absoluta.

La pelirrosa, quien se hallaba ajena a aquella conversación, finalmente salió de su trance, y frunció el ceño. Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, para quedar a la misma distancia de Sasuke, y encarar a aquel hechicero pelirrojo, el cual aún mantenía aquella cínica sonrisa en sus labios, mientras los miraba a ambos con burla.

— ¡Bien! ¡Basta ya! ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! ¡¿Y por qué nos atacas?! — vociferó la pelirrosa, ya hastiada de la situación.

El pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Si tanto quieren saber, se los diré. Me llaman Sasori Akasuna: El _**Maestro Marionetista**_ , y uno de los _**Hechiceros de la Magia Oscura**_ — respondió, alzando su cetro por lo alto en forma horizontal.

Sasori Invocó a varios demonios que se materializaron frente a los aludidos.

— ... Y mi misión es capturar a Sakura-hime.

La pelirrosa ya se esperaba éso venir. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. El Uchiha simplemente apretó su agarre en su arma, dispuesto a combatir.

— Sakura... Apártate. Yo me encargaré de éste tipo — masculló el pelinegro.

La ninfa volteó a ver al azabache con ligero temor. ¿Realmente Sasuke planeaba pelear contra aquel poderoso hechicero? ¡Él era de la fuerza élite de Kaguya! ¡Podría matarle en un instante! Sakura sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, temiéndose lo peor.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró la ninfa, poniendo una mano en su corazón, con lo cual intentaba calmar su ansiedad.

— Estaré bien. Déjame ésto a mí. Rescata a cuanta gente puedas de la aldea, y huyan de aquí — respondió Sasuke, en un tono calmado.

La ninfa pudo ver la determinación en la mirada del ojinegro. Por alguna razón, sus palabras le infundía fuerzas, y le demostraban que él no solo saldría victorioso, sino que saldría con vida. Por lo que Sakura simplemente asintió, y se dirigió en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraban actualmente Sasori y Sasuke. Pero se detuvo unos pasos más adelante.

— Sasuke...

El ojinegro volvió su mirada a la ojiesmeralda, por encima de su hombro.

— Tienes que salir con vida de ésto, o jamás te lo perdonaré. ¿Me escuchaste? — siseó la hada, con el ceño fruncido, aparentando enojo.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha pudo ver la angustia, el miedo, así como la desesperación, en su mirada. Él simplemente sonrió de lado.

— Por supuesto. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, Sakura — respondió el ojinegro, devolviendo la mirada al pelirrojo, el cual tenía ahora una expresión de fastidio.

— ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con tu puta, Uchiha? El tiempo es oro — dijo con aburrimiento el hechicero.

— Hmp. Te ves demasiado tranquilo, aún cuando estás a punto de conocer las puertas del infierno, marionetista.

El Uchiha mantuvo su dura mirada sobre el pelirrojo. Éste sólo sonrió.

— Muy bien. Que comience el juego entonces. Yo te haré ver el infierno en Terra, Uchiha — siseó el hechicero.

Y con esas palabras, ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

...

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído el primer capitulo de esta historia, y especialmente agradezco a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, su apoyo es muy valioso y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Quiero informarles estimados lectores, que las actualizaciones del fic se realizarán los fines de semana, esto básicamente porque desafortunadamente cuento con muy poco tiempo entre semana, debido a mi trabajo, entre otras obligaciones.**

 **Otra cosa que quisiera informar es que si bien es cierto que este fic es de clasificación M, de momento no habrá Lemon, básicamente porque aún debo demostrar la historia de los personajes, así como el que se vayan conociendo el uno al otro y que vayan formando un lazo sentimental. Eso sí, habrá algunos "momentos" subidos de tono o románticos, pero de momento sólo se quedará en eso.**

 **Ahora explicado eso, pasemos a la terminología.**

 **GeoMancia:** Adivinación mediante la Tierra. (Aquí la usé como un término vago; pues es más una capacidad extrasensorial).

 **TaiJiQuan:** Vulgarmente conocido como Tai Chi. Originalmente diseñado como un sistema de combate; pero se ha adaptado para la meditación y la ejercitación del cuerpo.

 **El Puño del Tigre:** Es uno de los estilos de animales del Kung Fu, en la que la mano del usuario simula la garra de este felino. El estilo del Tigre del Kung Fu se basa en fuerza e intensidad.

 **Deja Vu:** Algo que ya has vivido anteriormente y se vuelve a repetir.

 **Quiero hacer hincapié a que NO soy anti-Karin (pese a que sí deteste su "fangirlismo" por Sasuke), simplemente el usar ése despectivo me ayuda a desarrollar la personalidad de Sasuke.**

 **El resto de los términos marcados por un asterisco son explicados en el capítulo anterior, que les invito a leer si no lo han hecho.**

 **Sin más me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. El Marionetista y un Misterio

**Capítulo III:** **El Marionetista y un Misterio.**

Sasuke y Sasori se lanzaron al combate. Claro que este último no embistió directamente al ojinegro, sino que, apuntando con su cetro al azabache, comandó a los demonios que invocó previamente, a los cuales les dio la señal de ataque, y los esperpentos obedecieron de inmediato. Con una velocidad relampagueante, algunos monstruos alados, con rostro de cerdos deformados, volaron en dirección del Uchiha, para únicamente ser recibidos por el arma de éste. En un hábil movimiento, Sasuke giró su bastón hacia un costado, e hizo que una de las secciones del arma impactara contra la cabeza de uno de los monstruos alados, decapitándolo al instante.

Con la misma destreza, y con un deje acrobático, Sasuke dio un giro sobre sus pies de trescientos sesenta grados, golpeando nuevamente con su bastón triple a otro monstruo, y arrojándolo varios metros a un costado, a la vez que se llevaba junto con éste al tercero. Pero pronto salieron a su encuentro unas especies de minotauros con un hacha de combate gigante, corriendo en grandes y toscos pasos hacia el azabache, el cual de inmediato recuperó su postura de combate. Sasuke sostuvo con ambas manos las dos secciones en los extremos del bastón en forma de una "C", colocando su pie izquierdo al frente y el otro atrás, a la vez que flexionaba ligeramente su cuerpo.

Uno de los minotauros alzó su hacha con ambas manos a lo alto, dejándola caer violentamente sobre el pelinegro. Sasuke hábilmente juntó ambos extremos de su arma sobre la sección media, impactándolo contra el talón del arma del monstruo, y haciendo que éste retrocediera aturdido. Momento en el cual el azabache aprovechó para golpear a la bestia con su puño izquierdo en el costado derecho de su rostro, seguido de su puño derecho en el otro costado, para finalmente, realizar un _salto de trescientos sesenta grados, y rematarlo con una patada desde afuera hacia adentro, con su pierna derecha_ *. Aquello hizo que el minotauro expulse violentamente sangre desde su boca, mientras era mandado a volar.

El Uchiha aterrizó en el piso, con una similar postura a la anterior. Sólo que ésta vez estaba flexionado aún mas, casi tocando el suelo. Entretanto, sus brazos estaban estirados de forma horizontal, y con la misma simetría de sus piernas, levantando la palma izquierda de manera perpendicular a su brazo, mientras que con la otra sostenía su arma. La otra bestia decidió atacar de un modo diferente. Blandió su hacha desde un costado hacia el interior, tratando de decapitar al ojinegro. El Uchiha nuevamente saltó, pero ésta vez hacia su izquierda. En el acto, rozó por encima del arma, y cayó en la misma posición a un lado del monstruo. Y para cuando la bestia quiso reaccionar, el azabache dio un giro de noventa grados, golpeando con la parte posterior de su puño izquierdo. Sasuke lo movió desde adentro hacia afuera, y lo impactó en el costado derecho del monstruo. Con ello, lo mandó a volar varios metros, para dejarlo inerte en el piso.

Nuevamente, Sasuke recompuso su pose de combate con su bastón, encarando a los monstruos que lo miraban amenazante. El resto de las bestias atacaron en conjunto al azabache. Y entre movimientos ágiles, veloces y acrobáticos, cada uno de los monstruos fueron cayendo al suelo muertos, quedando el ojinegro y el ojirrojo desafiándose con la mirada.

— ¿Éso es todo lo que puedes hacer, marionetista? — vociferó el azabache con su oscura voz, a lo cual el brujo solo rió a carcajadas.

— Realmente eres hábil, Uchiha. Sin duda eres digno de ser llamado el _**Dragón Escarlata.**_ Pero ni tus grandes habilidades en Wushu te salvarán de la muerte — respondió el pelirrojo, antes de extender ambos brazos hacia sus costados, donde emanó un aura roja sangre alrededor de su cuerpo.

Entonces, el pelinegro pudo ver cómo algo salía del suelo tierroso.

Con un ágil salto hacia atrás, el Uchiha esquivó unas enormes tenazas, las cuales de otro modo lo hubieran partido en dos. Sasuke aterrizó en ambos pies, sólo para percatarse de que nuevamente las tenazas salían del suelo. Entre saltos y volteretas, el moreno constantemente iba esquivando las enormes pinzas, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke atrapó ambas tenazas, enredando su bastón alrededor de ellas, y las apretó con ambos extremos contra la sección central. Y de un poderoso tirón, el Uchiha rompió las pinzas, escuchando un chillido como de un cerdo. Para que después, la ahora sangrante tenaza desapareciera a través del suelo, en un agujero rojizo.

 _"Tsk. No estoy logrando nada a ésta distancia. Si no puedo enfrentarlo en rango cercano, él tiene toda la ventaja"_ pensó el Uchiha, mientras fulminaba a su oponente con la mirada; éste último no abandonaba su burlona risa _"Además de todo, el estarme retrayendo constantemente, sólo hará que ponga a la gente y a Sakura en peligro. Debo forzarlo a alejarnos lo mayor posible de la aldea"_

— ¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? Pensé que podías hacer más que estar huyendo como un cobarde — se burló el brujo, antes de reír sonoramente.

El Uchiha asechó a la carga, corriendo hacia el pelirrojo. Mientras tanto, éste invocaba más monstruos, para la frustración del azabache, el cual nuevamente comenzó a combatirlos. Y uno a uno, los monstruos caían muertos, pues simplemente no eran rivales para el ojinegro. No obstante, Sasuke sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado sólo combatiendo demonios. Por lo que en un descuido de Sasori, saltó sobre una especie de caimán que se erguía en dos patas, impulsándose sobre su cabeza, y dando un enorme salto en dirección al brujo.

Durante su trayecto en el aire, Sasuke posicionó su Sanjiegun a un costado, con el arma rodeándole el costado izquierdo, preparado para golpear a Sasori al aterrizar. El pelirrojo simplemente endureció el rostro, y se preparó para recibir al pelinegro. Y con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha, el azabache atacó al hechicero mientras aún caía. No obstante, Sasori se defendió con su cetro como si de un escudo se tratase, emanando una energía rojiza para incrementar la resistencia de su báculo.

Sasuke aterrizó frente a él. Y entre acrobacias y gran velocidad, ambos se enfrascaron en un combate con sus armas, atacando y esquivando mortales golpes. Ambos estaban igualados en habilidades, pero Sasuke siempre llevaba un pie al frente, y sabía que si lograba despojar al pelirrojo de su cetro, él podría acabar con Sasori fácilmente.

Justo cuando el hechicero lo iba a impactar con su cetro en la cabeza, el pelinegro interceptó el ataque con la misma táctica que había sido usada contra el minotauro. Paró y desvió el ataque, ocasionando que el pelirrojo reculara levemente aturdido. Momento que aprovechó el azabache para propinar una patada al abdomen con fuerza, haciendo que su oponente saliera volando hacia una colina abajo, y se impactara violentamente contra el suelo. Sin embargo, el brujo reaccionó de inmediato, y esquivó rodando el ataque del Uchiha en descenso. Pronto se reincorporó de un brinco.

Nuevamente, ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha con sus armas. Hasta que ambos se detuvieron sus ataques con ambas manos, sosteniendo las del otro, aún con sus armas en mano. Y entre feroces gruñidos, y miradas asesinas, ambos estaban tratando de derribar el uno al otro. Pero para desgracia de Sasori, Sasuke era más fuerte que él, por lo que el iba ganándole terreno. Poco a poco derribando al pelirrojo.

De pronto, ambos se dieron una patada en el abdomen, arrojando el uno al otro algunos metros por los aires, y perdiendo sus armas en el acto. Sasuke y Sasori cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo, pero ambos de un salto se reincorporaron, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

— Tsk. Debo admitir que eres muy bueno peleando, Uchiha. Más de lo que realmente esperaba — dijo el pelirrojo, con un rostro que demostraba fastidio — Pero aún así, no saldrás con vida, porque yo manejo las artes oscuras.

— Hmp. Mucha plática y poca acción. Ahora pelearemos como verdaderos guerreros. No seré yo quien muera en este combate — siseó el Uchiha.

Sasuke adquirió una postura de combate, con su pierna derecha al frente y la otra atrás, mientras que se flexionaba ligeramente y extendía sus brazos de manera horizontal. Sus extremidades adquirieron la simetría de sus piernas, a la vez que erguía sus manos, dejándolas perpendiculares a sus brazos. El pelirrojo sonrió socarronamente ante el desafío.

— Hahaha. De acuerdo. Entonces te mataré con mis propias manos — exclamó, antes de poner sus puños a la altura del rostro, emanando aquel aura rojiza de ellos.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto, una pelirrosa se hallaba juntando a la gente del pueblo. Ésta se desvanecía entre cerezos, para reaparecer con los mismos. Los cerezos se juntaban y formaban su figura, mientras traía a alguien consigo. Algunas personas se ofrecieron como voluntarios para ayudar a la ninfa en la recolección de personas, con el fin de acelerar el proceso, y poder escapar lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Los niños, mujeres embarazadas, y ancianos primero! ¡Aquellos que posean armas y habilidades de combate, formen un perímetro defensivo a mis espaldas! — vociferó la ojiesmeralda, recibiendo un estruendoso "Sí" por parte de los aldeanos.

La gente rápidamente se movilizaban al exterior de la aldea, a través de una improvisada ruta de emergencia, la cual se hallaba al sureste de la entrada de la misma. Algunos hombres rápidamente formaron un frente de batalla detrás de la pelirrosa, dispuestos a resguardar al pueblo con su vida de ser necesario. Cuando ya habían recolectado a cada uno de los indefensos, Sakura simplemente volvió con la línea defensiva.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora que el pueblo fue evacuado, necesito que...!

Su dictamen fue interrumpido por los gritos desesperados de una mujer

— ¡Nadja! ¡Nadja! ¡Hija mía! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — vociferaba la mujer.

Sakura se alarmó ante esto, acercándose corriendo ante la mujer.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la pelirrosa.

— ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi pequeña Nadja ha desaparecido! — lloraba la mujer.

De pronto unos agudos gritos de escucharon, provenientes de una niña que suplicaba por su madre, a lo cual ambas mujeres desviaron la mirada, hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel grito.

— ¡Nadja!

La mujer castaña hizo un ademán de correr en dirección de su hija, sólo para ser detenida por el brazo de la pelirrosa.

— ¡Deténgase! ¡Es muy peligroso! — le ordenó la pelirrosa con firmeza.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Mi hija está desprotegida! — gruño la mujer.

— ¡Yo iré por ella! ¡Manténgase tras la línea defensiva! — dijo la pelirrosa, antes de desaparecer entre cerezos, y reaparecer frente a la linea formada por un grupo de hombres.

Sakura se dirigió a donde provenían los gritos de la infante, corriendo velozmente y buscándole por todas partes con la mirada. Finalmente, dio vuelta sobre un estrecho callejón, escuchando cada vez más cerca los llantos de una niña. Y tras haber corrido unos cuantos metros más, pudo hallar a una pequeña, de aproximadamente unos seis años de edad, cabello castaño claro, y ojos zafiro. La pelirrosa se acercó a la pequeña, y se arrodillo sonriéndole, a lo que la niña, aún entre gimoteos, le observó intrigada.

— Dime, pequeña. ¿Tú eres Nadja? — preguntó la pelirrosa con su hermosa sonrisa, a lo que la pequeña simplemente asintió — Hola. Yo soy Sakura. Ven conmigo, preciosa. Tu madre te busca — decía, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia la pequeña castaña.

La niña estiró sus pequeños brazos, iniciativa que Sakura tomó para levantarla, y acurrucarla entre los suyos. La pequeña le miraba con asombro las bellas facciones de la pelirrosa, y Sakura le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermosa? — preguntó dulcemente la Haruno.

— ¿Tú eres un ángel? — preguntó la castaña con ilusión.

Sakura soltó una risilla.

— Sí, así es. Soy tu ángel, y vine para protegerte — contestó la ninfa, con una sonrisa.

A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos.

— Eres muy bonita. Yo quiero ser como tú cuando crezca — elogió la niña, emocionada.

Sakura simplemente amplió su sonrisa.

— Pues muchas gracias, linda. Algún día tú vas a ser muy hermosa. Tal vez incluso más que yo — le afirmó la pelirrosa, con un guiño en el ojo, ante lo cual la pequeña sonrió con los dientes, y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

Sakura finalmente se irguió con la pequeña en brazos, para a pasos veloces volver a la línea defensiva. La madre de la niña finalmente pudo divisar a su hija, y se abrió paso del frente de resguardo, acercándose a la pelirrosa con rapidez. Cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron cerca de la otra, la niña exclamó por su madre, a lo que la pelirrosa simplemente bajó la niña al suelo, y ésta corrió hacia su progenitora. La madre de la pequeña la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, haciendo sonreír a la ojiesmeralda.

Justo fue aquel momento, cuando una enorme bestia alada descendió del cielo. Aterrizó violentamente, y tomó por sorpresa a ambas castañas, haciendo llorar de miedo a la menor. De inmediato, los hombres de la línea defensiva tomaron sus armas, y se pusieron en posición de ataque, con escudos, espadas, y lanzas en mano.

— ¡Dios mío! — musitó la pelirrosa, antes de materializar un arco, del cual empezó a formar una especie de flecha mágica.

Generalmente, Sakura evitaba hacer uso de su magia, salvo que la situación lo ameritara, como cuando estuvo a punto de ser violada por aquel mastodonte. Afortunadamente, no fue necesario, gracias a la intervención del Uchiha. La razón era muy simple: Era blanco fácil para ser cazada por las tropas de Kaguya. Ya que, a fin de cuentas, pocos eran los que manejaban magia. Aparte de los brujos, quienes en su mayoría estaban extintos. Pero ahora, Sakura necesitaba de ella para poder no sólo defenderse a sí misma, sino a aquella pequeña, su madre, y al pueblo entero.

La hada empezó a concentrar su magia en su arco, generando una flecha mágica color rosa. La ninfa disparó en contra de la bestia alada, atravesando su pecho, y partiendo en dos al demonio, en una lluvia de sangre y vísceras. Los aldeanos simplemente se quedaron atónitos ante éso.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso permanecer en esta área! — vociferó la pelirrosa.

La mujer simplemente tomó a su hija en brazos, y salió corriendo en dirección a la ruta de evacuación. Antes de siquiera poder bajar la guardia, una gran cantidad de demonios se materializaron desde el suelo, mientras que otros descendían desde los cielos, arrojando bolas de fuego desde sus bocas. De inmediato, todos los de la línea de defensa comenzaron a atacar a las bestias. Entretanto, la ojiesmeralda derribaba a los monstruos alados, quienes caían estrepitosamente al suelo.

La batalla era feroz. El rugido de las bestias se oía a cientos de metros de distancia, y los hombres peleaban valientemente, defendiendo a sus familias, y sus hogares. Algunos de ellos lamentablemente fallecían en combate, mientras que otros simplemente quedaban lo suficientemente heridos para quedar incapacitados. Pero eventualmente, y gracias a los poderes de la pelirrosa, el número de demonios fue diezmado. Y por ende, derrotados.

No obstante, antes de poder cantar victoria, el suelo comenzaba a cimbrarse a ritmos acompasados, como si alguien golpeara el piso con un objeto gigante. De pronto, se comenzó a escuchar un fuerte resoplido, como si fuera una respiración pesada de algún animal muy grande. Sakura observó como el resto de los hombres miraban aterrados hacia la dirección de la pelirrosa, a la vez que dejaban caer sus armas, y huían del lugar, a lo que la chica tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La ojiesmeralda poco a poco volvió su mirada a sus espaldas, para abrir los ojos como platos ante lo que su campo de visión apreciaba: Detrás de ella se hallaba un gigantesco demonio, de aproximadamente unos diez metros de altura, el cual tenía la cabeza de un carnero sin piel, y unos ojos rojos como sangre muy aterradores. Su cuerpo era humanoide café rojizo, y era sumamente musculoso, tanto así que varias venas resaltaban alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Sus patas eran reemplazadas por dos cascos, similares a los de un caballo. Éstos eran de color negro, y sólo lo hacían ver más amenazante. Y para terminar, tenía un enorme mazo cubierto de sangre ya seca; probablemente de víctimas anteriores.

La pelirrosa instintivamente retrocedió con algo de miedo, observando cómo aquella bestia la miraba a los ojos. El monstruo después emitió un potente rugido, similar al de un bovino, pero bastante distorsionado, como si fuese un alarido infernal. El enorme carnero además generó con aquel bramido una fuerte corriente de aire que derribó a la pelirrosa, cayendo ésta sentada, mientras miraba horrorizada al monstruoso demonio. El carnero rugió nuevamente, ésta vez alzando su demoniaca cabeza hacia los cielos.

— Por Dios... — susurró la pelirrosa, aún anonadada por presenciar a semejante monstruo.

.

* * *

.

La batalla entre Sasuke y Sasori se había tornado intensa. Cada uno golpeando, evadiendo, y parando los ataques. Ocasionalmente, ambos asestaban un golpe limpio en contra del otro, pero ninguno de los dos se rendía. Tenían algunos signos de heridas menores, tales como sangre de sus labios, narices, y sus cejas, así como por todo el rostro. Y aunque no fuesen visibles, las tenían alrededor de todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke cambiaba constantemente de estilos de pelea, con el fin de ser menos predecible. Pero era muy distinto enfrentar a un humano, que a un ser tan fuerte como lo era el brujo. El hechicero trató de asestar una patada alta a la cabeza del azabache, pero Sasuke la evadió, y le propinó una Garra del Tigre* al torso, mandando a volar al ojirrojo varios metros. Sasori se estampó contra una roca, destrozándola en el proceso

El pelirrojo se incorporó con un poco de dificultad, y escupió un poco de sangre; señal de que aquel golpe lo había herido. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se acercaba con una impresionante velocidad, dispuesto a darle un golpe fulminante. El pelirrojo desvió el puñetazo del Uchiha, para después golpear al pelinegro en el vientre con un rodillazo, aturdiéndolo ligeramente. Y después, con ambas manos cargadas de aquella aura oscura, golpeó nuevamente el torso de Sasuke, arrojándolo violentamente contra una montaña, y enterrándolo en el proceso.

Sasuke cayó al suelo, apoyándose en una rodilla y su mano izquierda, para escupir igualmente sangre. Se reincorporó rápidamente, y esquivó una enorme esfera de energía oscura, de unos cinco metros de diámetro. La esfera, al impactar contra la montaña, generó una violenta explosión que la destrozó, reduciéndola a polvo y pequeñas piedras. El pelirrojo rió sonoramente.

— Vaya, vaya. Veo que eres más persistente de lo que me imaginaba. No habría esperado menos del discípulo de la legendaria _**Wu Mei**_ * — dijo el hechicero con un tono burlón.

El pelinegro volvió su mirada al pelirrojo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Sasori aprovechó ésa oportunidad para poder nuevamente concentrar su aura, irguiendo los brazos en forma de "V". Entretanto, alrededor de él se formaba un pentagrama en el suelo. Y de pronto, miles de esferas rojo oscuras comenzaron a salir del suelo, quedando por encima del hechicero. Acto seguido, y con un movimiento de sus brazos, Sasori las arrojó contra el azabache.

Sasuke saltó hacia atrás, usando sus manos para reimpulsarse, y volver a saltar, repitiendo el proceso en numerosas ocasiones, y esquivando cada una de las esferas. Aquellos orbes dejaban un pequeño cráter en el sitio donde impactaban, levantando la tierra en la acción. Esfera por esfera, iban siguiendo su trayectoria. Hasta que una de ellas impactó directo contra su pecho, derribándole en el proceso. Y posteriormente, el Uchiha se vio bombardeado por todas las esferas, ante lo cual usó sus brazos para protegerse. Sasori después concentró una enorme esfera de energía, del mismo tamaño que la anterior, para después arrojarla hacia la posición del azabache, quien simplemente no pudo evadirla, y le golpeó de lleno.

Tras disiparse el humo y polvo de la explosión, el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada al ver a un Sasuke inmóvil, con una mueca de dolor en el suelo. Caminó lentamente al cuerpo del azabache, el cual a causa del poderoso ataque, tenía sus poncho totalmente destruido, y sus ropas ligeramente dañadas. Cuando el brujo llegó hasta la posición del pelinegro, estiró su mano hacia él, sin agacharse y abriendo la palma. Y entonces, concentró nuevamente su rojiza aura, creando una esfera plana en su mano. Decidido a dar el golpe de gracia.

Pero antes de poder colisionar su ataque contra el ojinegro, éste con una impresionante velocidad giró hacia su costado izquierdo, para acto seguido impactar una poderosa patada al torso de su enemigo, el cual salió volando por la potencia aplicada en ésta. No obstante, antes de impactarse contra el suelo, el hechicero con sus manos se impulsó para caer de pié, y recuperar su postura, aunque con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Sasori se precipitó en una rodilla, tratando de recuperar su aliento, a la vez que se sostenía el abdomen en el área donde Sasuke le había golpeado, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso. De pronto, un hilillo salió de su nariz, y su visión en ocasiones se le distorsionaba. Pero finalmente, se irguió con un poco de dificultad, a causa del terrible dolor, y volvió a sonreír socarronamente

— Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera llegar a lastimarme de éste modo — masculló el brujo — Enhorabuena, Uchiha. Eres el primero que me hace llevarme al límite. Pero me temo que el juego ha terminado — articuló el pelirrojo, sonriendo con sorna.

— ¿A qué te refieres, hechicero? — siseó el pelinegro, recuperando su aliento.

— Te mostraré de lo que realmente soy capaz.

El pelirrojo juntó sus brazos en una "X" frente a su rostro, estirando sus piernas y flexionándose un poco, para después comenzar a concentrar su aura alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Entretanto, algunas pequeñas rocas comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor, en forma vertical, quedando fijas a la altura de su torso. De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar en los alrededores, destrozando el terreno con aquella estrepitosa sacudida.

Sasuke pudo observar cómo el pelirrojo comenzaba una brutal transformación: Los músculos de su cuerpo se ensanchaban. Mientras que sus manos y pies adquirían unas especies de garras negras, muy parecidas a las de un murciélago, las cuales comenzaron a crecer de su espalda. Igualmente, su rostro se deformó, haciéndole crecer colmillos. Y finalmente, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo sangre, así como su cabello se erizó en punta.

Con un rugido demoniaco, el pelirrojo finalmente abrió sus brazos hacia sus costados, y provocó una violenta explosión, generando en el proceso un enorme cráter de un gran diámetro. Cuando el resplandor de la explosión se disipó, el Uchiha pudo apreciar a un Sasori ahora totalmente mutado. Alrededor de todo su cuerpo, algunos rayos eléctricos le rodeaban los músculos, mientras que a cada paso que daba, dejaba un pequeño cráter.

— ¡Contempla! ¡El verdadero poder del maestro marionetista! — rugió el brujo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasori desapareció, para reaparecer frente al pelinegro, quien sorprendido, no pudo evitar una poderosa patada al rostro que lo mandó a volar por los aires en línea recta. Después, fue recibido por el pelirrojo, el cual con otra patada lo mandó a los cielos. Desapareciendo y reapareciendo en lo alto, Sasori atrapó el cuerpo del azabache entre su puño y rodilla. Posteriormente, el ahora deformado brujo emitió un combo de golpes con velocidad relampagueante por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, impidiéndole reaccionar. Y al final, propinó un fuerte golpe a su abdomen, haciendo flexionar al Uchiha. Sasori entonces le remató, golpeándole con ambos puños sobre la espalda, con lo que le proyectó con violencia hacia el suelo. El terreno, ante el potente impacto, levantó polvo y rocas en el proceso, desmantelándose en su totalidad.

El pelirrojo finalmente concentró toda su magia en una gigantesca esfera, tan grande que prácticamente podía oscurecer la visión del sol. Para después, con ambos brazos, arrojarla contra el Uchiha, quien aún se encontraba aún en el suelo, notablemente aturdido. El hechizo al impactar contra el suelo, comenzó a enterrarse lentamente, haciendo temblar fuertemente toda el área a los alrededores, y sepultando progresivamente al guerrero dracónico en el acto. Cuando finalmente se enterró por completo, la explosión fue tan violenta, que un fuerte resplandor oscuro cegó toda el área, aquella donde la esfera detonó en una impresionante explosión, como si un meteorito impactara el suelo. La explosión dejó un cráter tan grande, que el pelinegro parecía una hormiga en el medio. Sasuke, con dificultad, poco a poco se fue reincorporando. Mientras tanto, un burlón Sasori descendía lentamente, aleteando sus enormes alas en el proceso. El brujo tocó tierra firme, y después cruzó sus brazos. Además de que sonreía con sorna, y posteriormente se carcajeaba.

— Ríndete, Uchiha. No tienes oportunidad de vencerme. No eres más que un simple mortal, aún si superas en fuerza y en habilidades al promedio — se burló el brujo, antes de volver a reír.

Sasuke finalmente se reincorporó.

— ...¿Éso es todo tu poder, marionetista? — preguntó el pelinegro con voz oscura, mientras el hechicero simplemente frunció el ceño.

— ¿Que dijiste?

— Te pregunté si ése es todo tu poder — respondió Sasuke, alzando la voz.

— ¿Pero qué demo...?

El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por el ojinegro.

— Si ése es todo tu poder...

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta, y encaró a su enemigo

— ... Éso quiere decir que no estás a mi altura — afirmó el moreno, con una sonrisa ladina, a lo que Sasori gruño demónicamente.

— ¡Te matare! — rugió el pelirrojo, antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra su adversario.

Pero esta vez, el pelinegro fácilmente desvió su golpe, para después impactar su puño fuertemente contra el abdomen de Sasori, haciéndole vomitar sangre en el proceso. El hechicero se reincorporó, dispuesto a propinar un golpe al torso del Uchiha, el cual con una mano detuvo el ataque. A _cto seguido, Sasuke posicionó su pie derecho hacia atrás, moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, y conectó un golpe a la boca del estómago con la parte baja de la palma*._ _El guerrero dracónico arrojó_ violentamente al pelirrojo contra una roca, el cual al impactarse con ésta la destruyó por completo.

Sasori se reincorporó para sostenerse el vientre, vomitando una impresionante cantidad de sangre. Y después se volvió a abalanzar contra el pelinegro, con quien se enfrascó en una serie de golpes, mientras que el pelinegro bloqueaba y evadía, con gran destreza y agilidad, sus ataques. Pero en un descuido, el brujo atrapó su cuello entre una de sus manos, apretándolo fuertemente. El azabache sentía cómo el suministro de oxígeno le era suspendido, mientras el hechicero emanaba su aura roja, la cual al contacto con la piel del ojinegro, le generaba quemaduras.

— Éste es tu fin, Uchiha. Fuiste un formidable oponente, pero sigues siendo mortal. Jamás podrás rivalizar con un Hechicero de la Magia Oscura — gruñó el pelirrojo, incrementando su agarre en el azabache.

Pero con un rápido movimiento, el Uchiha golpeó el cuello del brujo con el costado de su palma derecha, dañando severamente la tráquea del pelirrojo, y haciendo que éste lo soltara de inmediato. Sasuke aprovechó mientras el pelirrojo se sostenía la garganta, para impactar una serie de golpes en el pecho de éste con relampagueante velocidad. A continuación, el Uchiha posicionó su mano a tan sólo unos centímetros de la _**aorta**_ , propinando uno de sus golpes más poderosos: El **G** _ **olpe de una Pulgada**_ *.

Sasori, al recibir semejante impacto, expulsó sangre de su boca de inmediato, volando por los aires, e impactándose contra una torre. Aquel pilar se derrumbó en su totalidad, sepultándolo por completo, y dejándolo mortalmente herido. El pelinegro comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde se ubicaba la edificación demolida, manteniendo su mirada oscura y asesina. Tras unos segundos, Sasori trató de moverse entre los escombros, para simplemente tener una borrosa visión del Uchiha, el cual lo observaba estoico y amenazante. El pelirrojo trató de incorporarse en vano, pero todos sus huesos estaban hechos pedazos, y la sangre salía constantemente de su boca y nariz. Sabía que había sido vencido, y que lo único que le esperaba era la muerte a manos de Sasuke.

El pelinegro lo sacó de los escombros, y lo sostuvo del cuello con su mano zurda, mientras que le miraba a los ojos con sus criogenizantes obsidianas. En seguida, Sasuke impactó un potente puñetazo en la misma área donde le habría golpeado anteriormente, destrozándole la arteria principal. El pelirrojo simplemente gimió de dolor, al mismo tiempo que la sangre caía de su boca como una cascada. Finalmente, el Uchiha apretó mas su agarre en su cuello, rompiéndoselo al instante. Y a continuación, lo impelió agresivamente a lo lejos, a varios metros de su actual posición. El pelirrojo al caer, simplemente sintió cómo el dolor le recorría a través del cuerpo. Su visión cada vez era menos clara, y de su boca salían gemidos de dolor, anunciando su muerte próxima.

El azabache caminó a donde éste estaba con pasos lentos. Sasuke recogió su Sanjiegun en el trayecto, juntando las tres secciones, y colocándolo en su espalda baja. Al final, quedó a un costado del pelirrojo, mientras le observaba directamente a los ojos.

— Te lo dije. No sería yo quien muriera — siseó Sasuke, con una voz oscura y asesina.

El pelirrojo constantemente vomitaba sangre, tratando de articular palabras.

— Ma...Mal...dito... seas... U...Uchi...ha — balbuceó entre su agonía el brujo.

— Antes de que te mate, quiero que me respondas algo — enunció el azabache, observando cómo el hechicero trataba de enfocar su imagen — Antes de comenzar con la pelea, mencionaste algo sobre que yo soy parecido a _**él**_ — pausó un momento, para observarle a los ojos — Dime, entonces. ¿A quién te referías? — cuestionó el pelinegro.

Sasori repentinamente sonrió, y después comenzó a reír suavemente entre su dolor. Cosa que no hizo mas que irritar al azabache, el cual estampó su pie izquierdo sobre la boca del estómago del brujo, presionando fuertemente sobre la zona. Ante lo cual, el pelirrojo simplemente gimió de dolor, y emitió un ligero alarido.

— Contesta. ¿De quién demonios estabas hablando? — amenazó el Uchiha.

— ...O...Oni... — susurró el pelirrojo

— Dilo de una maldita vez — ordenó con voz oscura el pelinegro, haciendo más presión sobre el pecho de Sasori.

— O...Oni...Kage — articuló el brujo con dificultad.

— ¿Onikage? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— L-Le lla...man Oni...Kage. Aku...ma no me...Oni...Kage — masculló el hechicero.

— ¿" _ **Akuma no Me Onikage**_ "? ¿Sombra Demoniaca de los Ojos del Diablo? — completó el ojinegro, frunciendo el ceño, mientras el pelirrojo simplemente sonreía.

— Así... es... Él... es u...una so...mbra... Tu som...bra — replicó el hechicero.

El ojinegro se quedó impactado ante aquella declaración.

— ¡¿Mi sombra?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con éso?! — vociferó Sasuke, levantando por el cuello de la camisa a Sasori, quien aún mantenía aquella sonrisa socarrona, y se reía con burla — ¡Habla de una vez, estúpido!

— N...no será... ne...cesario. El día lle...gará. Él... apare...cerá ante... ti — articuló lo último en un susurro Sasori, antes de ladear la cabeza y morir.

Sasuke simplemente no sabía en que pensar. Por lo que únicamente soltó el cuerpo inerte del hechicero, dejándolo caer en un charco de sangre.

¿Qué era exactamente a lo que el pelirrojo se refería? ¿Una sombra? ¿Por qué mencionó que era _**Su Sombra**_ _?_ ¿Quienes eran ésos tipos? Todas esas preguntas lo frustraban y abrumaban. Tenía un presagio que las cosas iban a cambiar para mal. Y lo peor de todo, es que presentía que iba a ser muy pronto.

Solamente esperaba que Sakura no se viera envuelta en todo ello.

 _ **Sakura**_ _..._

De inmediato, su mente reaccionó. Podría estar en peligro ahora mismo.

Un fuerte rugido bovino, y una sacudida sísmica, lo alarmaron. Y ésta estaba en dirección a la aldea, donde la pelirrosa se encontraba.

— Maldición. ¡Sakura! — vociferó Sasuke, tomando su arma, y dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible hasta donde se hallaba la pelirrosa.

.

* * *

.

Sakura fue proyectada violentamente contra un árbol. A pesar de haberse resguardado tras un barrera de energía, el monstruo simplemente era brutalmente poderoso. Bastaba que sólo blandiera su enorme maso, para generar una ventisca capaz de derribar objetos pesados. Sakura trató de levantarse inútilmente, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era mayor. A fin de cuentas, no era del clan guerrero al que pertenecían las hadas masculinas. Y su magia no estaba adaptada para el combate, sino para el apoyo y la medicina. Haciendo nuevamente un ademán de levantarse, la pelirrosa finalmente colapsó en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre emanando de sus finos labios, mientras su visión se distorsionaba en ocasiones. No podía percibir sus alrededores, y sus poderes curativos no funcionaban. Había agotado todas sus reservas de energía combatiendo al enorme monstruo, el cual no mostraba signos de debilidad, a pesar de tener múltiples heridas alrededor del cuerpo. Incluso una le atravesaba el costado izquierdo superior del torso, casi a la altura del hombro, aunque la ninfa permanecía en una pieza.

Sakura se sintió tan débil y tan impotente. Se sentía un verdadero estorbo y una inútil. Si ni siquiera podía con un simple demonio, ¿Cuánto aún menos podría enfrentar a la tirana reina Kaguya? No podía hacer nada. Y como siempre, era débil e inútil. La ninfa apretó los puños de la frustración, y de la rabia de no poder valerse por sí misma. Las lágrimas finalmente abandonaron sus hermosos orbes.

" _Nuevamente soy una inútil. Soy una vergüenza para mi familia y mi especie"_

Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, mientras algunos gimoteos poco audibles emanaban de sus labios. En su corazón, sentía como una punzada. La imagen de sus familiares se hacía presente en su mente, así como la de su _Clan* entero_. Desde los ancianos, hasta los niños. Recordando a los cautivos por la reina Kaguya.

" _Padre... Madre... Hermanos míos... Perdónenme... Les he fallado a todos"_

La pelirrosa pudo sentir cómo una enorme mano la levantaba desde el suelo, aprisionándole fuertemente, al punto de lastimar su cuerpo. Se percató de que la bestia la tenía en sus garras, listo para acabar con su vida. La pelirrosa dio un último vistazo al monstruo que la miraba con odio y furia, mientras abría su enorme boca, y la acercaba a sus enormes dientes. Dispuesto a devorarla.

" _Sasuke-kun..."_ fue el último pensamiento de Sakura, antes de cerrar sus ojos y esperar la muerte.

De pronto, escuchó como el demonio rugía de dolor, y abrió sus orbes esmeraldas. La bella hada vio cómo la bestia tenía destruido el ojo izquierdo, a causa de una larga lanza. Debido al dolor provocado por la herida, el monstruo soltó a la ninfa pelirrosa, dejándola caer de espaldas. Sakura nuevamente cerró los ojos, en espera de una fuerte caída que seguramente le rompería algún hueso, pero únicamente sintió como unos fuertes brazos la atrapaban. De inmediato, abrió sus ojos, distinguiendo una figura masculina con cabellos alborotados, y ojos tan oscuros como la noche. E inevitablemente sonrió.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... — susurró la pelirrosa.

— Estoy aquí. Perdona la tardanza — pronunció el pelinegro, clavando su mirada en la pelirrosa, y haciendo que ésta se sintiera resguardada y protegida.

Sakura le regaló una hermosa sonrisa al azabache, el cual sonrió imperceptiblemente. El pelinegro finalmente se acercó a un grupo de hombres jóvenes, quienes observaban la pelea resguardados tras de un muro, para entregarles a la lesionada ninfa

— Descansa. A partir de ahora, yo me encargo — mencionó suavemente el moreno, para después dejarla en los brazos de uno de los muchachos — Cuídala. Tu vida depende de ello — expresó fríamente, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la bestia.

La pelirrosa pudo ver cómo el pelinegro se alejaba.

— Sasuke-kun... Ten cuidado — susurró suavemente Sakura, preocupada por el pelinegro.

La bestia finalmente extrajo la lanza clavada en su cuenca, trayéndose con ésta su ojo, en un manojo de vísceras y sangre escurriente de la ahora vacía cavidad ocular. La enorme bestia volvió su mirada hacia el responsable de su herida, el cual ahora se encontraba frente a él. La bestia rugió fuertemente, pero el azabache no demostraba temor alguno. En cambio, simplemente se puso en posición de combate, listo para guerrear contra la bestia.

— Monstruo abominable. Tu día ha llegado. Te devolveré al infierno, a donde perteneces — siseó el azabache, apretando el agarre en su arma.

El demonio finalmente, en un bramido, atacó al pelinegro con su enorme arma, tratando de conectar un golpe limpio en el costado del azabache. Pero éste en un salto ágil, esquivó el ataque, cayendo de pié, y reposicionándose con su postura de combate. La bestia, enfurecida, comenzó a atacar salvajemente. Mas el pelinegro era demasiado veloz para el enorme demonio, quien fallaba cada uno de sus golpes. No obstante, la bestia después golpeó con su enorme pata el piso, arrojando al pelinegro una gran cantidad de tierra, que le bloqueó la visión. El carnero después con su enorme maso propinó un limpio golpe al pelinegro, el cual salió volando, y se estampó contra un muro, destrozándolo en el proceso. La bestia después alzó su arma y la dejó caer contra el Uchiha, estampándola contra su cuerpo. Y el ojinegro, simplemente no pudo evitar el ataque.

A lo lejos, una horrorizada pelirrosa miró como su compañero era aplastado por el enorme maso del demonio. Pronto la desesperación y la angustia dominaban su mente.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó la ojiesmeralda, aterrada por el horrible acto que presenció.

Pero al disiparse el polvo, suspiró y sonrió aliviada de ver al pelinegro que forcejeaba contra el enorme demonio.

La bestia sintió como el azabache empujaba su arma con su bastón reticulado, forzándole a bregar contra el chico de cabellos oscuros. El Uchiha se enfrascó en una lucha de fuerzas contra el enorme monstruo, quien tampoco cedía ante el pelinegro. Ambos se encontraban forcejeando y gruñendo entre dientes, puesto que los dos poseían una fuerza brutal, mas ninguno tenía intenciones de rendirse.

Al final, el azabache concentró un poco de su fuerza en sus manos, para impulsar el maso y derribar al enorme monstruo, quien cayó de espaldas, generando un temblor. Y después, el Uchiha de un salto se reincorporó, recuperando su postura de combate.

El demonio hizo un ademán de erguirse y ponerse en pie, sólo para ser recibido por una poderosa _**Patada del Dragón**_ de parte del pelinegro a su rostro, la cual lo derribó nuevamente. El ojinegro comenzó a golpear con sus puños sobre el rostro del enorme animal, el cual no podía hacer nada por defenderse, debido a la brutal potencia de los golpes del pelinegro, quien cada vez que golpeaba al monstruo, agrietaba y destruía el suelo bajo éste, cavando progresivamente una profunda y amplia zanja.

Con un último y poderoso puñetazo, el Uchiha destrozó el rostro del demonio, haciéndolo ahogarse en su propia sangre. El azabache de otro salto se quitó del rostro de la bestia, para después recoger su Sanjiegun, mientras el monstruo giró a uno de sus costados, a causa del terrible dolor que tenía en su ahora destruido rostro. La bestia permaneció boca abajo, tratando de soportar su agonía, y de recuperar sus energías. Pero cuando intentó levantarse, sintió un potente golpe en la nuca que le oscureció la visión. Después, percibió cómo algo se enredaba alrededor de su cuello y le asfixiaba, además de que le levantaban la cabeza por lo alto. Por lo que llevó sus manos a aquel objeto, intentando retirárselo, mientras bramaba por el dolor.

El Uchiha hizo gala de una fuerza impresionante al apretar el agarre de su arma sobre el cuello de la bestia, alzándole su desfigurado rostro con la misma. El animal sentía como los músculos de su cuello comenzaban a ceder, y la sangre empezaba a emanar, como si de una fuente rota se tratase. Además, su piel junto con sus músculos se iban desgarrando, y su tráquea poco a poco se destrozaba. Con un último tirón, el pelinegro terminó por decapitar al enorme monstruo, cuyo cadáver emanaba cantidades industriales de sangre de donde anteriormente se encontraba la cabeza del monstruo. La testa del carnero salió volando por los aires, hasta quedar junto a los hombres jóvenes, quienes dieron un brinco del susto por el horrible y deformado rostro del ahora muerto animal.

— ¡Lo venció! ¡Acabó con aquel monstruo! — exclamó emocionado el muchacho, quien sostenía a la pelirrosa.

— Sasuke-kun... Lo lograste... — musitó la hermosa ninfa, antes de quedar inconsciente.

El Uchiha sacudió la sangre de su arma con un giro, para después unir la misma, y colocarla a sus espaldas, a la vez que, con un pequeño salto, descendía del cadáver del demonio decapitado, dándole un último vistazo al mismo.

Tras contemplarlo unos instantes, decidió que era hora de volver con la pelirrosa, pues se encontraba sumamente preocupado por ella. Caminando a pasos acompasados, los hombres jóvenes vieron cómo poco a poco el Uchiha se acercaba hasta su posición, con un rostro estoico y pasivo. Como si nada hubiese sucedido en aquel lugar. Como si no hubiese tenido un enfrentamiento a muerte con un poderoso brujo, y con un enorme monstruoso carnero, con apariencia humanoide.

— Sabes — pronunció uno de ellos — La verdad es que no sé quién realmente era el monstruo. La bestia, o aquel forastero — reafirmó con un poco de temor.

Otro de ellos simplemente encogió los hombros.

— Da igual. Lo importante es que acabó con ése monstruo, y nos salvó a todos. Para mí es más que suficiente.

— Sí. Supongo que lo mejor es no llevarle la contraria, o acabaría con nosotros — mencionó otro de ellos

Finalmente, el pelinegro llegó donde se encontraban éstos, mirándoles fijamente, para después posar su mirada sobre una inconsciente Sakura, quien tenía algunos golpes en el cuerpo, y un hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios. El pelinegro apretó nuevamente los puños con fuerza, al punto de sacarse un poco de sangre.

— Dámela — ordenó con oscuridad Sasuke.

El joven que sostenía a la pelirrosa, obedeció sin vacilar, poniéndose de pié, y entregando a la ninfa en brazos del azabache. Sasuke la contempló por algunos segundos, para después encaminarse hacia la posada, la cual milagrosamente permaneció en pié, pese a tener algunos daños exteriores menores.

— Dios... Ése tipo sí que da miedo — susurró el que anteriormente sostenía a la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro caminaba con la pelirrosa en brazos. Podía ver lo lastimada y agotada que estaba. Se sentía frustrado del no poder llegar antes para poder protegerla. Su cuerpo no tenía porqué tener golpes ni heridas. No. Ella siempre debía estar perfecta, y lucir siempre hermosa, como la diosa que era ella. Y el hecho de verla herida, le enfurecía. Fuese por simple instinto, o por mero impulso, él debía protegerla. Y había fallado.

Al fin, Sasuke llegó a la posada, donde la temerosa dueña se escondía tras una mesa volteada. La dueña, al escuchar cómo se abría la dañada puerta, alzó la vista un poco por encima de ésta, con notorio temor en la mirada. Pero eventualmente se relajó, al darse cuenta de que era el pelinegro, quien llevaba en brazos a la inconsciente pelirrosa.

— Necesitaré de nuevo la habitación — espetó oscuramente el pelinegro, sin molestarse siquiera en dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿Eh? Ah. Por supuesto. Descuide, joven — respondió la mujer, aún asustada.

El Uchiha simplemente entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y depositando a la hermosa ninfa suavemente en la cama.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Sakura poco a poco despertaba, abriendo sus hermosas esmeraldas, mientras la imagen de la habitación se hacía más nítida. Se reincorporó, sólo para ver a un Sasuke recostado en su regazo. Aquello la hizo sonrojar, y moverse sorprendida, exclamando un gritillo ahogado que logró despertar al azabache._

— _¡Sakura! ¡Finalmente despiertas!_ — _pronunció feliz el pelinegro, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja._

— _¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué paso?_ — _preguntó la pelirrosa, sorprendida por la actitud del Uchiha_

— _Te desmayaste, debido al agotamiento sufrido por la pelea. Así que decidí traerte de vuelta a la posada, para que pudieras descansar un poco_ — _le_ _respondió el moreno, antes de acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de la pelirrosa, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

 _Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente._

— _Sa-Sasuke-kun... ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?_ — _susurró la Haruno._

— _Shhh... Sólo déjame amarte, al menos por ésta noche._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar éso. Pero antes de siquiera poder pronunciar una palabra, sus labios fueron sellados por los del pelinegro._

 _Sasuke se impulsó sobre sus rodillas, dejándose caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, quien aún se encontraba en shock. La lengua del Uchiha se abrió paso hacia su cavidad, batallando con la suya. Mientras tanto, las manos del azabache acariciaban sus pechos por encima de la ropa, haciéndola gemir. Sakura trataba de retirar al azabache, empujándolo de los hombros, pero él era muy fuerte para ella._

— _Sa-Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Ahhh... Detente_ — _articulaba la ninfa, entre gemidos._

 _Pero el azabache sólo continuaba con su labor._

— _No puedo, Sakura. No quiero hacerlo. Sé mía, Sakura. Sé mía por ésta noche_ — _susurraba entre besos el ojiobsidiana, desnudando poco a poco a la ninfa._

 _Sakura simplemente se rindió, devorando a besos al pelinegro. Sasuke, al igual que ella, ya se encontraba desnudo. La hada pudo sentir como sus sexos se frotaban uno contra otro, haciéndola gemir sonoramente. Y finalmente, pudo sentir cómo el ojinegro acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de ella._

— _Voy a hacerte mía ahora, Sakura_ — _pronunció en un gruñido._

 _Sakura sentía como Sasuke se abría paso en su intimidad. Poco a poco..._

Hasta que finalmente despertó de golpe, con las mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas, y su vagina bastante húmeda; producto de la excitación. La chica miraba al techo con los ojos como platos: Había soñado que Sasuke la besaba, la acariciaba, y le hacía el amor.

 _ **Él**_ _._

De todas las personas, tenía que ser _**él**_. Sasuke Uchiha.

Instintivamente, volteó a su alrededor, para encontrar a un Sasuke que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, y la cabeza ligeramente agachada. El moreno además tenía una expresión seria y pensativa. Se preguntaba si el Uchiha la habría escuchado gemir su nombre, mientras tenía aquel sueño húmedo que los involucraba a ambos. Por lo que, nerviosa, se irguió rápidamente, mientras observaba detenidamente al pelinegro. Sasuke, por su parte, no se percataba de sus alrededores. Su mente estaba divagando en todo lo ocurrido hace algunas horas, específicamente recordando cada palabra por parte del difunto hechicero. Aquel que, durante su lecho de muerte, le confirmaba la existencia de un ser aún más poderoso que el mismo Madara.

 ** _Onikage_** **...**

Por alguna razón, ése nombre le generaba escalofríos. No de temor. Sino por lo que implicaba su nombre.

 ** _Sombra demoniaca_** **...**

Y no cualquier sombra. Sino _**SU**_ _sombra._ O al menos es lo que había dicho aquel pelirrojo.

 _"_... _Le llaman_ _ **Onikage**_ _._ _ **Akuma no Me Onikage**_ _..."_

Recordaba cada una de ésas palabras.

" _Él es una sombra..._ _ **Tu sombra**_ _..."_

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante aquello. ¿Qué significaba éso? No tenía sentido alguno. ¿Una sombra?

" _El día llegará._ _ **Él**_ _aparecerá ante ti..."_

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños, frustrado de no poder hallar respuesta alguna a sus pensamientos. Suspiró fuertemente, tratando de templar su mente, y de alejarla de aquellos recuerdos obsesivos. Una dulce voz le sacó finalmente de su mundo, llamándole audiblemente por su nombre. Por lo que de inmediato alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con una pelirrosa que le miraba sonrojada.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué no me contestas? — reclamó la ojiesmeralda, un tanto exasperada y molesta.

— Lo siento. Estaba distraído — respondió el Uchiha, con total naturalidad — Veo que ya te encuentras mejor. Pero es mejor que continúes descansando.

— Aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría — repeló ya calmada Sakura.

La chica observó al azabache directo a los ojos.

— Sasuke-kun. Tú... ¿Me escuchaste mientras dormía? — preguntó la ninfa, con nerviosismo.

— ¿Eh? No. Lo siento. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

La Haruno suspiró aliviada, ante lo cual el Uchiha arqueó una ceja. Pero Sasuke después ignoró aquel comportamiento tan extraño de la hermosa hada.

— ¿Pensando? ¿En qué? — inquirió Sakura.

El moreno simplemente inhaló sonoramente, para después exhalar del mismo modo. Lo mejor era no contarle lo que escuchó por parte del hechicero; por lo menos no hasta no tener más información al respecto, y asegurarse que ésto no afectara a la ojiesmeralda.

— Nada. Sólo en lo que sucedió el día de hoy. No esperaba que dieran con nuestro paradero tan fácilmente.

La ninfa observó a los ojos del azabache. Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que el Uchiha se guardaba información, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

La pelirrosa le vino a la mente todo lo acontecido. Desde cómo aquel brujo hizo su aparición, atacando directamente al pueblo. El cómo Sasuke se enfrentó al hechicero, para después correr en auxilio de la hada, la cual se encontraba herida a causa de la pelea con el enorme demonio. Nuevamente, el azabache tuvo que rescatarla. _**O**_ ** _tra_** _ **vez**_.

La ninfa simplemente apretó los puños sobre su vestido. Se sentía tan débil, impotente, e inútil, por el hecho de que no era tan siquiera capaz de defenderse. O de valerse por sí misma. Si no era capaz de ello, mucho menos podría luchar por su gente. Siempre dependía de los demás. La tristeza pronto se reflejó en su rostro, mientras sus hermosos ojos se humedecían.

— Oye. ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó el Uchiha, con la voz templada.

— Soy una inútil — susurró la chica de cabellos exóticos.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — inquirió el moreno, notablemente extrañado.

— Si no soy capaz ni de defenderme por mi misma, mucho menos podré pelear por mi pueblo.

La ojiesmeralda se llevó las manos al rostro, suspirando fuertemente, y tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus preciosos ojos. El Uchiha exhaló suavemente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y se acercaba a la pelirrosa. Colocó las manos en sus hombros, e hizo que ésta le mirase directamente a sus oscuros orbes.

— Éso no es verdad, Sakura. Actuaste con valor, y lograste evacuar a los indefensos. Combatiste a incontables monstruos. Y sobre todo, te enfrentaste a un enorme demonio, al cual nadie más tuvo el valor de encararle. Todo por proteger la vida de los aldeanos — reafirmó el azabache, con determinación en la mirada.

— Pero ni siquiera fui capaz de derrotarlo. Tuviste que hacerlo tú. Soy tan débil e inútil.

La chica hada agachó nuevamente la mirada. Pero el moreno le levantó el mentón con la mano, haciendo que ésta le mirara nuevamente, con un rubor en las mejillas.

— Sakura. No eres débil. Simplemente no estás acostumbrada al campo de batalla. Pero éso no significa que seas una inútil.

El Uchiha le miraba directamente a los ojos.

— Tus habilidades son únicas. Tal vez yo pueda quitar vidas, pero tú puedes salvarlas — le aseguró el azabache, volviendo a posar sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la pelirrosa.

La ninfa se perdió unos segundos en su mirada, para después sonreír con hermosura. Sasuke sonrió de lado, observando sus preciosos orbes color esmeralda. Y fue en aquel momento que el moreno se percató de algo en su rostro: Al analizarlo más detenidamente, Sasuke pudo percatarse de unas discretas pecas que se hallaban en los pómulos de la princesa hada, las cuales la hacían ver tan tierna y adorable, al igual que incrementaban su belleza, si éso era posible. La dulce voz de la hada lo sacó de su trance.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí — le agradeció la ojiesmeralda, aún con aquel tierno gesto.

— Hmp. Ni lo menciones. Somos un equipo, después de todo. Y nos mantenemos unidos, pase lo que pase.

La palabra _"_ _ **unidos**_ _"_ le hizo recordar a Sakura el sueño que tuvo hace unos momentos. Por lo que desvió la mirada, notablemente nerviosa y sonrojada. Algo que le extraño al azabache.

— ¿Acaso dije algo malo? — expresó el moreno.

La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza en negación.

— ¡N-No! ¡No es nada! Sólo estoy un poco agotada.

El pelinegro fruncía el ceño, como no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero simplemente lo pasó por alto.

— En fin. Lo mejor será que descansemos, y que recuperemos energías — concluyó Sasuke.

El Uchiha tomó una de las cobijas. La acomodó en el suelo y se recostó, poniendo una almohada bajo su cabeza, y dándole la espalda a la preciosa ninfa. Sakura observaba ésa escena con algo de tristeza, viendo cómo Sasuke tenía que dormir en el suelo, como si de un perro se tratase. Por lo que, con nerviosismo y sonrojo, tomó una decisión.

— Esto... Sasuke-kun... — pronunció la ojiesmeralda, en un suave susurro, pero audible para el aludido.

Sasuke le observó por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno... Yo me preguntaba si tú...

La ojiesmeralda jugueteaba con dos de sus dedos con notable nerviosismo, agachando ligeramente el rostro, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Si yo qué?

— Bueno... Yo... Tú...

— Sakura. Sólo dilo — exclamó algo impaciente el Uchiha, irguiéndose sobre el suelo, y encarando a la hada.

— ¡Siquisierasdormirconmigo!* — pronunció rápidamente Sakura, levantando un poco la voz, mientras cerraba los ojos, y colocaba los puños cerrados en la cara, con los dedos hacia su rostro, donde además un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

El pelinegro simplemente se quedó de piedra, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso ella realmente le había pedido que durmiera con ella? ¿En su cama? Definitivamente tendía que haber escuchado mal. No era posible que ella le hubiese pedido tal cosa.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó aún incrédulo el Uchiha.

— ¡No me hagas repetirlo! — replicó la chica, desviando la mirada mientras inflaba los cachetes, aún con aquel sonrojo que la hacía ver tan adorable.

— ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo en que yo duerma a tu lado, Sakura?

La pelirrosa se sonrojó aún mas.

— ¡Solamente dormir, pervertido! — le contestó la ninfa, con un ligero enojo.

— Yo nunca pretendí otra cosa — bromeó el pelinegro, sonriendo de lado — ¿Quién es la pervertida, entonces?

— ¡Idiota! — gritó Sakura, arrojándole una almohada, la cual el Uchiha fácilmente detuvo — ¡Todo por éso, ahora dormirás en el suelo!

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! — se disculpó el moreno — ¿Aún esta en pie la oferta? — preguntó arqueando una ceja.

La Haruno simplemente bufó molesta.

— ¡Hazlo, antes de que me arrepienta!

El azabache simplemente sonrió. La realidad es que detestaba dormir en el suelo; especialmente después de haber tenido un día tan agitado.

El pelinegro simplemente levantó un poco las cobijas, para acomodarse a un lado de Sakura, la cual le daba la espalda por puro nerviosismo. El simple hecho de tener a Sasuke tan cerca le aceleraba los latidos, mientras la sangre subía a sus mejillas. A fin de cuentas, no llevaba mucho de conocerle, y ahora dormiría junto a ella.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, había algo en aquel Uchiha; algo que le hacía recordarle a _**él**_ _._ Su esencia, su aura, e incluso un poco su apariencia. Sasuke era tan parecido a aquel niño igualmente pelinegro, con los mismos ojos. Y casi podría apostar que el azabache frente a ella, era como una versión adulta de _**él**_.

 _ **Aquel pequeño**_.

Sólo tenía recuerdos vagos de cuando llegaban a jugar en el bosque. Nunca supo su nombre, ya que ella solía llamarlo " _ **Mi Príncipe**_ ", mientras _**él**_ solía llamarla " _ **Cerezo**_ ". En alusión a su extraño cabello.

Para Sakura, el lazo que alguna vez compartió con aquel niño, era lo más cercano a sentirse enamorada de un hombre. Y tal vez de haber crecido juntos, probablemente habría terminado casada con _**él**_ _._ Pero el destino simplemente los apartó.

La ninfa suspiró nostálgica. Definitivamente aquellos recuerdos los atesoraría por el resto de su vida. Y esperaba algún día volverlo a ver.

"¿ _Donde estarás ahora, mi Dulce Príncipe?"_ pensó Sakura, antes de cerrar los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño.

.

* * *

.

Sakura daba vueltas en la cama, exasperada de no poder conciliar el sueño, debido a todas las horas que había dormido durante el día. Pero por insistencia del pelinegro, simplemente trataba de descansar.

Fastidiada, finalmente soltó un resoplido antes de abrir los ojos, y observar la luna a través de la ventana. Era una bella noche. La luz del satélite iluminaba el pueblo entero, y le daba un aspecto mágico.

Instintivamente, Sakura giró a su costado derecho, para observar la espesa mata de cabellos azabache que descansaban sobre la mano derecha del Uchiha. Bajó un poco su mirada y pudo apreciar la fuerte y ancha espalda de Sasuke, con miles de cicatrices. Cosa que lo hacían ver tan masculino y rudo, pero sin perder su toque de belleza y sensualidad. Aquel musculoso torso le provocaba simplemente atraparlo entre sus brazos, y pegar su rostro a él. Sakura juraría que podría conciliar el sueño de inmediato.

Su cuerpo simplemente actuó mecánicamente, y acercó una de sus manos poco a poco. Pero de inmediato, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta, a lo que Sakura simplemente retrajo su mano, bastante sorprendida y nerviosa. Aunque la tortura estaba lejos de terminar, cuando de repente, el atlético brazo de Sasuke rodeó su diminuta cintura, y la atrajo hacia él, en un posesivo abrazo que coloreó el rostro de Sakura como un tomate.

Nerviosa, y con el corazón a mil por hora, la ninfa trató de zafarse del pelinegro. Mas el azabache simplemente apretó el agarre aún mas, sin llegar a lastimarla, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella no pudiera escapar. Sakura simplemente se rindió, pues el Uchiha era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Estando tan cerca de él, pudo apreciar sus rasgos faciales. Él era una mezcla entre belleza y rudeza. Especialmente con aquellas cicatrices que le hacían ver tan fuerte y apuesto. Sus cejas eran semi-pobladas; sus pestañas, no muy largas. Y aquellos labios aparentaban ser ligeramente ásperos, pero igualmente tentadores. Sin pensarlo, Sakura alzó su mano izquierda, y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Sasuke. Igualmente un tanto áspera, pero cálida.

— Sabes — susurró la hada, en un tono muy bajo — Me recuerdas tanto a _**Mi Príncipe.**_ __ _T_ us ojos, y tu cabello, son tan parecidos a los de _**él.**_

La pelirrosa sonrió.

— Pero a diferencia de él, tú eres un verdadero cretino. Y un tonto.

La chica soltó una risilla, delineando los labios de Sasuke con sus hermosos dedos.

— Aunque eres fuerte, y valiente como un león.

El masculino aroma del pelinegro inundaba sus fosas nasales, mientras que el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo la rodeaba, como si fuese una manta protectora, cálida, y ligeramente picante. Sakura no tardó en sentirse adormilada, mientras inconscientemente se acurrucaba en su fuerte pecho, y finalmente caía en los brazos de Morfeo. O mejor dicho, en los poderosos brazos de Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

La mañana finalmente llegó, y Sasuke poco a poco abría los ojos, mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luz del día. Pudo sentir una extraña calidez contra su pecho, y un pequeño y frágil cuerpo siendo rodeado por su brazo. Por acto de reflejo, el moreno agachó su mirada, para observar a una pelirrosa profundamente dormida, y acurrucada contra su torso. Y abriendo los ojos como platos, Sasuke inmediatamente soltó su agarre de la diminuta cintura de la hada, haciendo que ésta gimoteara suavemente, como reclamando por la acción. El Uchiha se puso pálido, pensando que pronto despertaría. Pero para suerte de Sasuke, ésta siguió durmiendo, por lo que suspiró aliviado.

No tenía idea del cómo terminaron durmiendo acurrucados. Probablemente la abrazó durante el sueño, pues no se imaginaba a Sakura haciéndolo conscientemente. De hecho, si la ojiesmeralda se enteraba de que la había abrazado contra sí, y que habían dormido de ésa manera, seguramente sería hombre muerto.

Sí. Definitivamente sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Descartando ésos pensamientos, Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Hoy volverían a emprender el viaje, y necesitaba estar listo cuanto antes.

.

* * *

.

Unos hermosos ojos esmeralda se abrían poco a poco, mientras se percataba de que el pelinegro ya no se encontraba a su lado, para alivio de ella. Probablemente sería muy incómodo hablar de ello, si es que el azabache sacaba a relucir el tema. Sólo esperaba que el pelinegro no mencionara nada al respecto, y ella se haría la desentendida.

Lentamente, Sakura se irguió, retirando las cobijas, para después sentarse en la cama. Aún podía sentir el brazo del Uchiha en su cintura, y la calidez de su cuerpo rodeándole, así como su aroma impregnado en su ser, como una segunda piel. Sus mejillas continuaban sonrosadas por la noche anterior, por lo que se llevó ambas manos a sus pómulos, en un intento de controlar su rubor. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de baño que se abría paulatinamente, dejando ver a un pelinegro con el torso al aire libre, y el cabello aún mojado. El simplemente verle, le ocasionó ruborizarse nuevamente.

— El agua sigue caliente, por si deseas tomar un baño — pronunció el pelinegro con su mirada estoica.

 _"¿Será que no se habrá dado cuenta?"_ _pensó Sakura_ _"O quizás... simplemente no le dio importancia"_

 _L_ a chica no pudo evitar entristecerse.

— De acuerdo. Tomaré una ducha rápida — dijo la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha se extraño por el tono de voz usado por la ojiesmeralda. Sonaba... ¿Decepcionado? No. Debía ser su imaginación. Lo único que había recibido por parte de la pelirrosa, en los dos días de haberse conocido, son insultos y golpes. No había motivos para que la ninfa estuviese decepcionada. Sea cual sea la razón.

Terminando de vestirse, Sasuke comenzó a preparar varias cosas de viaje, mientras ordenaba algo de comer, pues no era buena idea realizar el viaje sin probar alimento alguno. Pero su mente estaba lejos de lo que estaba haciendo. En cambio, sólo podía pensar en todo lo acontecido. Desde el día en que fue atacado por un grupo de mercenarios, tratando éstos de robarle sus pertenencias. El día que encontró a Sakura, y cómo comenzaron el viaje juntos.

Aún no entendía el por qué había aceptado aquel viaje con una total desconocida. Pero por una razón, la pelirrosa le recordaba tanto a _**aquella niña**_. Aquella que alguna vez fue su amiga; su única amiga. Sus ojos, su mirada, su cabello incluso, aunque su personalidad era tan diferente. La niña que recordaba era todo lo opuesto a la pelirrosa: Sakura es ruidosa, **e** _ **lla**_ era tímida. Sakura es enérgica, **e** _ **lla**_ miedosa. Eran tan parecidas. Y a la vez, tan diferentes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver salir a la ojiesmeralda ya vestida. Sakura al conectar su mirada con la del azabache, inmediatamente la desvió, para que éste no notara aquel rubor que se negaba a abandonar sus pómulos.

— Antes de salir, será mejor que comamos algo. No sabemos cuánto tiempo andaremos en la intemperie — mencionó Sasuke.

— Sí. Supongo que será lo mejor. Además, con todo lo sucedido, olvidaste comer en todo el día de ayer — respondió la ninfa.

Aunque realmente, en su condición como hada, no requería de alimentación, a menos que estuviese muy herida.

— Hmp. Sólo espero no tarden demasiado.

El Uchiha continuaba acomodando numerosos objetos dentro de un pequeño saco. La pelirrosa simplemente lo observaba en silencio, siguiendo con su mirada los objetos que Sasuke ingresaba en aquel saco.

— Oye, Sasuke-kun...

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo nos localizaron? — preguntó la chica de cabellos exóticos.

El Uchiha se pasó una mano por el espeso cabello ónix.

— Sinceramente no. Ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era ése tipo. Lo extraño de todo, es que ésta aldea está bastante alejada de Nubrum, y no entiendo cómo es que nos localizaron. Tendría sentido decir que los maleantes de aquel día siguieron nuestras pistas, pero puedo estar seguro de que no dejamos alguna. Además, es muy poco probable que hubieran dado un informe de captura inmediatamente, ya que habrían tardado al menos una semana en enviar el mensaje.

El moreno pausó un momento para volver a su labor.

— Especialmente por el hecho de que no enviaron a simples soldados tras nosotros.

— Entonces... tal vez nos estén siguiendo — musitó Sakura.

El Uchiha asintió.

— Es lo más probable. O al menos no podemos descartar la idea — afirmó el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? Será solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos vuelvan a emboscar.

El moreno colocó una mano en su cuello y lo inclinó para relajarlo.

— Pues tendremos que tomar la ruta larga. Y de momento, sólo nos queda estar pendientes de nuestros alrededores.

La ojiesmeralda simplemente suspiró. Ahora las cosas se complicaban más de lo que esperaba. Entretanto, su gente estaba esclavizada en Pandemonium. Y sabía que mientras ellos conversaban, muchos de los suyos eran explotados, y algunos otros, torturados. En definitiva, éso la desesperaba. Por otro lado, entendía que si morían antes de poder llegar a Nubrum, no lograrían nada. Así que, por el momento, deberían tomar una ruta alternativa, y esperar quizá un tiempo para poder reanudar la expedición.

— ¿Y qué haremos si llegan a emboscarnos? — preguntó la ojiesmeralda con calma, pero a la vez inquietud.

— Si quisieran hacerlo, ya lo habrían hecho. Basta con tener en cuenta que pudieron enviar a un hechicero, a tan sólo un día de nuestro encuentro.

Algo de razón había en las palabras del azabache, por lo que terminó de convencer a la ninfa.

— Pero en caso de que éso suceda, enfrentaré lo que venga — aseveró Sasuke.

La chica hada simplemente apretó los puños. Se sentía una verdadera carga. Y es gracias a ella que el viaje se estaba retrasando.

— Y antes de que lo digas... No. No eres un estorbo. Somos un equipo. ¿De acuerdo?

Aquello sorprendió a la ojiesmeralda. ¿Acaso él había leído su mente?

— ¿Cómo es que...?

Sakura fue interrumpida por el azabache.

— Hmp. Eres bastante predecible.

El Uchiha posó una mano en su hombro.

— Además, si salgo herido, tú podrás curar mis lesiones. Así que visto de ése modo, tú eres crucial para nuestra supervivencia. Por lo que cuento contigo — concluyó.

Sakura se sintió feliz y renovada. Sasuke confiaba en sus capacidades, y definitivamente no iba a decepcionarlo. No iba a defraudar aquel voto de confianza. Porque era verdad. Él podía pelear, pero si salía gravemente herido, estaba acabado. Y es por ello que ella debía esforzarse, para que ambos cumplieran su misión con éxito.

— De acuerdo. Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo, para mantenernos con vida — exclamó con una sonrisa la ninfa, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

— Hmp.

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas, ambos conversaban de cosas meramente triviales. O mejor dicho, Sakura parloteó durante el transcurso de la comida, mientras que el Uchiha simplemente la escuchaba y, en ocasiones, asentía con la cabeza, o pronunciaba uno de sus estereotípicos monosílabos. Todo con el fin de "mantener" la conversación.

Finalmente, salieron de la posada, para llevarse una gran sorpresa: Los aldeanos del pueblo les esperaban afuera, todos juntos en un grupo. Repentinamente, una mujer anciana comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos, para después detenerse frente a ambos, con ambas manos en la espalda, y una mirada seria en su rostro. El Uchiha instintivamente se paró frente a la pelirrosa, protegiéndola de cualquier peligro inminente. A continuación, llevó su mano derecha a su espalda, sosteniendo firmemente su Sanjiegun.

No obstante, y para sorpresa de ambos, la anciana simplemente sonrió.

— Joven... Señorita... En nombre de Gyra, queremos agradecerles por sus acciones heroicas del día de ayer. De no ser por ustedes, nuestro pueblo habría sido destruido por completo. Y muchos de nosotros no seguiríamos con vida.

La anciana hizo una leve reverencia, siendo imitada por el resto de los habitantes.

El Uchiha casi se va de espaldas. ¿Habría sido destruido? ¡Si el sitio parecía haber sido golpeado por un huracán! A duras penas, algunas cuantas casas se mantenían en pie. Ni siquiera se sabía en cuánto se estaba evaluado el daño a propiedades. Pero aparentemente, la anciana y los pobladores no lo veían de ése modo.

— Hmp. No se ofenda, pero no lo hice por ustedes — dijo el Uchiha, quien recibió un codazo en el costado por parte de la pelirrosa; cosa que lo hizo gruñir y sostenerse el área afectada.

La anciana simplemente rió.

— Supongo que es justo. De igual manera, queremos agradecerles por ayudarnos. Y a cambio, queremos que tengan ésto.

La mujer les entregó algunos alimentos, y un nuevo par de ponchos que parecían ser a la medida de ambos.

— Muchas gracias, mi señora. Pero ésto no es necesario — dijo la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa.

— Por favor. Les suplico lo tomen. Les servirá en su viaje — insistió la anciana.

La chica hada, a causa de la insistencia, decidió tomar el regalo.

— De acuerdo. Les agradecemos tanto por ésto — reverenció la ninfa.

— Por el contrario, mi niña. Que tengan buen viaje, y que los dioses les guíen en su camino.

La anciana hizo otra reverencia, para después retirarse junto con los demás aldeanos. Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a caminar, alejándose poco a poco del pueblo. Sólo para que fueran detenidos por una voz chillona, proveniente de una pequeña niña que se acercaba a ambos con un objeto en mano.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Espera! — gritó la pequeña.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero si eres tú, pequeña Nadja! — exclamó la pelirrosa emocionada.

— Antes de que te vayas, quiero que tengas ésto.

La pequeña le extendió un brazalete muy bello, el cual tenía una esmeralda incrustada. La ninfa extendió su mano para tomar el objeto.

— Gracias por cuidar de mi. Ésta muñequera es para que me recuerdes — dijo la niña — Prométeme que volverás a visitarme. ¿De acuerdo? — concluyó la pequeña castaña, con una sonrisa.

La ojiesmeralda simplemente sonrió, para después agacharse a la altura de la pequeña, y depositar un beso en su frente.

— Por supuesto. Te prometo que volveremos a vernos.

La niña hizo una reverencia, observando por última vez a ambos, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su hogar. Ambos decidieron retomar su camino, mientras que la ninfa se colocaba la muñequera en su mano izquierda, y admiraba aquella hermosa esmeralda incrustada en ella.

— Sabes, Sasuke-kun. Creo que voy a extrañar este lugar. Sobretodo a ésa pequeña.

— Hmp. De cualquier manera prometiste visitarle.

La pelirrosa asintió.

— Y... ¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino? — preguntó la ojiesmeralda.

— Tomaremos un barco hacia Spira. De ahí podremos viajar hacia Nubrum como civiles. De ése modo, llegaremos a Pandemonium fácilmente, sin levantar sospechas.

— De acuerdo. Entonces vámonos cuanto antes — dijo la ninfa, para comenzar a correr a través del monte.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Sakura!

El pelinegro bufó, simplemente llendo tras ella. De lo que ninguno se percató, fue de un enmascarado que les observaba a lo lejos, oculto tras de un enorme árbol. El hombre misterioso también llevaba una capucha negra, y una máscara de demonio, dejando únicamente visibles dos ojos rojos con tres aspas, los cuales tenían forma de un seis. El enmascarado simplemente rió por lo bajo.

— Entonces, me veré obligado a hacer un ligero cambio de planes — masculló el desconocido — Muy pronto nos veremos, Sasuke...

El enmascarado rió con una mezcla de burla y maldad, perdiéndose entre la densa vegetación.

.

.

 **...**

 **Voy a ser honesta, este capítulo me ha costado bastante trabajo escribirlo, principalmente porque describir una escena de acción (o en este caso, de pelea) se me complica bastante (a fin de cuentas, no es lo mismo imaginarlo a plasmarlo en un escrito), traté de hacerlo lo más detallado que pude, pero inevitablemente no quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado. Por otro lado, sería demasiado larga la pelea si decidiera pasmar toas mis ideas, terminaría con un escrito superior a las 20 mil palabras (LOL).**

 **Cambiando el tema, nuevamente, quiero agradecer a aquellas anónimas personas que han seguido esta historia, y un agradecimiento especial a "** ** _gabi",_** **muchas gracias por tus valiosos comentarios.**

 **Debo informar que Sakura en un principio será el estereotipo de la "damisela en apuros" (del inglés "damsel in distress"), pero únicamente al principio, ya llegará su tiempo de brillar.**

 **Otra cosa, al referirme a "marionetista", no implica el uso de marionetas, sino la manipulación de criaturas como si fuesen sus "marionetas".**

 **Ahora pasemos a la terminología:**

 **Patada aérea de 360°:** Es conocida como la patada remolino (Whirlwind kick), implica un salto, dando un giro en el aire y conectando una patada al rostro, moviendo el pié desde afuera hacia el oponente.

 **Wu Mei:** Es el nombre romanizado de la legendaria monja **Ng Mui** (Introducida en capítulos anteriores).

 **Golpe con la palma de la mano:** Es conocido como Thrust Punch, que vagamente se traduce a golpe de empuje, aunque la definición no es muy certera cuando se hace la traducción al español.

 **Golpe de una pulgada:** Inventado por el difunto Bruce Lee, es un devastador golpe que usa toda la fuerza de los músculos del cuerpo, que es capaz de derribar a un hombre adulto a tan sólo 2.54 cm (o una pulgada) de distancia. Obviamente como esto es fantasía, la potencia del ataque se ve drásticamente incrementada.

 **Clan:** Un clan no es necesariamente un concepto japonés, puesto que simplemente designa a una serie de individuos emparentados por un ancestro común, como lo es el caso de las culturas Abrahámicas, o muchas de las antiguas dinastías Chinas.

 **Nota: En la escena de la noche, aquél no es un error de escritura, es una imitación cuando alguien habla rápido y poco claro.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. El capítulo 4 está en proceso, espero tenerlo listo para el próximo fin de semana.**


	4. Viejos Camaradas y un Torneo

**Capítulo IV:** Viejos Camaradas y un Torneo.

Caminando por el bosque, finalmente pudieron nuevamente salir a monte abierto, sólo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que la costa de Mynn estaba saturada de gente, que de igual manera se dirigía a Spira. Literalmente, cientos de personas esperaban un navío al cual abordar, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sintiera impaciente y molesta. Cosa que el azabache notó.

— Oye, tranquilízate. Ya llegará nuestro turno — dijo Sasuke.

La pelirrosa resopló, mostrando su enojo

— Es muy fácil decirlo. ¿Por qué diablos tanta gente escogió viajar específicamente hoy a Spira?

El pelinegro simplemente encogió los hombros.

— La gente se dirige a Medel, que es el centro del comercio de la nación de Spira. Es inevitable que la gente se traslade hacia allá.

La ninfa cruzó los brazos, mientras su pié golpeaba el suelo suavemente con la punta de su sandalia con tacón.

— Aún así, es increíble que tanta gente lleve el mismo destino — mencionó Sakura, ligeramente irritada.

— Mira el lado bueno. Entre tanta gentío, será mas difícil que nos detecten — recalcó el pelinegro.

La pelirrosa asintió. Al menos podrían viajar como simples civiles entre todo el tumulto de personas, y las túnicas dadas por aquella anciana les ayudaba en sobremanera. Agradecía el no haber rechazado la oferta.

Después de una larga espera, finalmente un enorme navío hacía su aparición a lo lejos.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Ya me estaba desesperando! — exclamó alegre la pelirrosa.

— Ahora el único detalle es poder alcanzar cupo.

La pelirrosa de inmediato abandonó su alegría, para cambiarla por frustración, y una cabeza baja. Cosa que al Uchiha le pareció muy cómico, pero mantuvo su rostro estoico.

— Descuida. Subiremos a ese navío, así deba usar la fuerza — determinó Sasuke.

— Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Sabes que podemos llamar la atención — le pidió Sakura al azabache, en temor de llegar a levantar sospechas.

Finalmente el barco ancló, mientras la multitud se perfilaba para ingresar al enorme navío. Una a una, las personas subían a bordo, y con ello el cupo reducía. Cuando finalmente fue el turno de ambos chicos, uno de los marineros puso un brazo frente a la pelirrosa. Cosa que la tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, quien retrocedió ligeramente.

— Lo siento. Pero sólo puede pasar uno más. El barco está lleno — mencionó el hombre, el cual era calvo y medía cerca de dos metros de altura.

Sakura simplemente no daba crédito. Tanto tiempo esperar, para que todo fuera en vano. Decidida, decidió negociar.

— ¡Pero llevamos tanto tiempo esperando! ¿No podría hacer una excepción? — preguntó la pelirrosa, esperanzada.

— Lo siento mucho. Pero no puedo dejarles pasar. Necesitarán esperar al próximo — concluyó el sujeto.

El Uchiha de pronto se puso al lado de la pelirrosa y encaró al marinero.

— ¿Cuál es el precio para dejarnos abordar? — cuestionó el pelinegro.

El hombre simplemente encogió los hombros.

— Veinte mil giles* — dijo como sin nada.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Veinte mil giles?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?! ¡No vamos a pagarte tanto dinero por abordar! — gruño la ojiesmeralda, visiblemente molesta.

El marinero simplemente hizo una expresión de aburrimiento.

— Entonces esperen al próximo navío. Con su permiso. Tengo asuntos que atender.

El hombre simplemente se dio la vuelta, ignorando por completo al azabache y la pelirrosa. La aludida suspiró.

— Espere, por favor. No se vaya. Tiene que haber algún modo de llegar a un acuerdo — suplicó la ninfa.

El sujeto se detuvo en su andar, volviendo la mirada a ambos chicos. Para después fijarla en Sakura, sonriendo perversamente.

— Bueno. Ya que lo mencionas — dijo, mientras se acercaba poco a poco — Quizás pueda dejarlos abordar, si me das algo de "compañía" por un rato — mencionó el marinero, mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de la ojiesmeralda, quien, horrorizada, se quedó petrificada ante el desagradable tacto del sujeto.

Pero el pelinegro, sintiendo su sangre hervir, le dio un fuerte empujón al marinero, haciendo que éste casi se cayera de espaldas.

— Tsk. Sólo toma el maldito dinero, y hazte a un lado — gruño el azabache.

Sasuke le arrojó una bolsa llena de giles, y tomó a la ninfa de la mano, ingresando finalmente al navío, no sin antes arrebatarle las llaves de la habitación al marino. Aquella que compartirían durante el viaje.

Sakura aún algo impactada, se dejó guiar por el pelinegro, caminando mecánicamente. Simplemente no podía entender la actitud de Sasuke. Por un momento era un cretino y un idiota, y en otro momento simplemente la defendía de un horrible mastodonte que quería propasarse con ella. Una de dos: O el pelinegro era demasiado protector, o era bipolar. Definitivamente Sasuke era todo un misterio. Y un completo tonto.

— Sasuke. ¿Puedes soltarme de una vez? Me estás lastimando — dijo la ninfa, ligeramente molesta por la actitud de su compañero.

El Uchiha obedeció, liberando su agarre de la muñeca de la chica.

— ¿Ahora me puedes decir por qué actúas así? — preguntó Sakura, ya más calmada.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por su espeso cabello ónix.

— Lo siento. Simplemente me fastidian los tipos como ésos.

La pelirrosa sonrió. Había algo de caballerosidad en aquel cretino, después de todo.

— Está bien. Sólo olvídalo. Es sólo otro pervertido. No vale la pena molestarse por ésa clase de gente — susurró audiblemente Sakura, mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre el brazo del Uchiha.

— Como sea. Vamos a la habitación — exclamó el pelinegro.

Durante el trayecto, la pelirrosa simplemente quedó maravillada. El barco tal vez no era de primera clase, pero el hecho de viajar en él la emocionaba. Era más que suficiente para disfrutar de un viaje de unos cuantos días, o al menos de acuerdo a lo que Sasuke le había dicho. Sin duda, el viaje había costado algo de dinero, pero valía la pena.

De pronto una duda le vino a la pelirrosa.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó Sakura.

Otra vez el "kun" en su nombre. Al menos podía estar seguro que no estaba molesta.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — inquirió la ojiesmeralda.

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo Sasuke, mientras continuaban caminando.

— Pues quería preguntarte: ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero? — pausó la pelirrosa, mientras dirigía su mirada al templado rostro el pelinegro — Es decir. Éste viaje te ha costado una fortuna. Contando lo que le diste a ése hombre para sobornarlo — concluyó.

El Uchiha encogió ligeramente los hombros.

— Ahorros y "trabajos" han sido la principal fuente de mis ingresos — mencionó calmadamente.

La ojiesmeralda frunció el ceño, cuando mencionó la palabra "trabajos".

— ¿Qué clase de trabajos?

El pelinegro suspiró. Ya sabía por donde iba todo ello.

— Durante algún tiempo, estuve trabajando como un mercenario. Principalmente en guerrillas — dijo sin expresión alguna.

— ¡Entonces es dinero sucio! — le regaño la pelirrosa.

— ¿Prefieres entonces nadar a través de océano? Por mí no hay ningún problema.

La pelirrosa simplemente bufó, para después cruzar los brazos, mientras hacía una expresión graciosa de molestia. A lo que el pelinegro mostró una sonrisa torcida.

— Éso pensaba — concluyó Sasuke.

Sasuke, usando la llave, abrió la puerta de la habitación, mostrando dos catres. Igualmente, había una pequeña ventana que mostraba la bella vista del mar, además de una decoración sencilla, pero agradable. Sakura simplemente sonrió, mientras se sentaba en uno de los catres.

— ¡Éste lugar es asombroso! ¡Nunca había viajado en un barco! ¡Son tan impresionantes! — exclamó la pelirrosa emocionada, como una niña con un juguete nuevo.

— Sí. Claro.

Sasuke simplemente se sentó en el catre, dejando en una pequeña mesa su túnica.

— Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun. ¿Acaso no es increíble éste lugar? — exclamó Sakura, como una niña.

El Uchiha la miró de reojo, mientras se recostaba.

— Es sólo un barco. ¿Qué tiene de increíble? Ni siquiera es de primera clase.

La pelirrosa infló las mejillas, mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

— Eres un amargado.

El pelinegro simplemente rodó los ojos.

— Como sea — expresó el Uchiha — De cualquier manera, no estamos aquí de vacaciones. Así que no te apegues demasiado al navío.

La pelirrosa simplemente cruzó los brazos. Ésa era una de las tantas cosas que lo hacían tan diferente de aquel chico de su niñez. Tal vez podría ser tan parecido físicamente, pero la personalidad era totalmente distinta a la de _**su príncipe**_ _._ Aunque pese a todo ello, el ver al estoico Uchiha le daba la impresión de estar conviviendo con una versión adulta de tal niño, aún si el pelinegro era un tonto.

.

* * *

.

La noche llegó, y Sakura nuevamente no podía conciliar el sueño. A veces le resultaba increíble el hecho que como hada, se suponía que podía permanecer en vigía. Pero por lo regular, caía dormida en instantes, tan sólo recostándose en alguna cómoda cama. Para desgracia de la pelirrosa, aquella no era una de ésas ocasiones.

Decidió levantarse, con el fin de hacer algo de provecho, para así agotar sus energías, y finalmente volver a la cama. Por reflejo, volteó su mirada hacia la cama contigua, hallándola vacía. Probablemente Sasuke habría salido a tomar un poco de aire, pensó, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por el navío. Tal vez el sonido del mar la relajaría, y le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

Se encaminó a la salida de la habitación, cerrando con llave tras de sí. Suponía que el pelinegro también llevaba una copia cuando desease entrar.

Caminó alrededor del barco, mientras admiraba la despejada y bella noche que dejaba relucir unas cuantas estrellas en el firmamento. El sonido del mar era tan tranquilizante, pese a que la marea era un poco fuerte. Tras salir a la proa, admiró el mar desde la orilla, viendo cómo las olas golpeaban ligeramente el barco. Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se percataba cómo el pelinegro la observaba desde la parte alta de la cabina, donde se encontraba recargado. No fue hasta que volvió en sus pasos, cuando simplemente levantó la mirada, observando al pelinegro directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Con que ahí estabas! — vociferó levemente la ojiesmeralda.

El azabache arqueó un ceja.

— ¿Me estabas buscando? Pensé que sólo saliste a tomar un poco de aire — mencionó suavemente el moreno, pero lo suficientemente audible para la pelirrosa.

De pronto, Sakura se desvaneció entre cerezos, reapareciendo frente a Sasuke, quien se encontraba sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer éso? — preguntó el pelinegro, anonadado.

La ninfa alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó de vuelta la chica.

— Aquella especie de teletransportación, cuando desapareces y apareces entre aquellos cerezos — describió el pelinegro lo mejor que pudo.

— Ah... éso. Bueno... Es una de mis tantas habilidades. Normalmente es lo primero que nos enseñan a dominar, principalmente para huir del peligro — explicó con total naturalidad la pelirrosa, mientras un Sasuke aún sorprendido trataba de digerir la información.

— ¿No te sorprendes de ti misma?.

La pelirrosa alzó las manos, restándole importancia.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Buen punto, pensó el Uchiha.

— Hmp.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, donde sólo se escuchaba la tempestad del mar, y las olas colisionar contra el barco. Además, se escuchaba el sonido de algunos peces nocturnos saliendo a superficie. Por extraño que pareciera, no fue un silencio incómodo. Simplemente, ambos disfrutaban del cielo nocturno, y del ambiente relajante que éste generaba.

— Sasuke-kun — pronunció la pelirrosa.

— Dime — contestó el pelinegro.

— Sé que es un asunto personal, y no pretendo meterme en tu vida, o en tus asuntos. Pero... ¿Qué es lo que realmente ganas con tu venganza? Mi madre decía que la venganza sólo trae sufrimiento y dolor — musitó la ojiesmeralda.

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro. Era un tema un tanto delicado que no le agradaba estar compartiendo con cualquier clase de persona. Aunque por otro lado, Sakura había demostrado ser una persona en quien podía confiar. Después de todo, han estado viajando por un período corto, pero ambos se han ayudado el uno al otro.

En realidad, Sakura no esperaba recibir una respuesta por parte del azabache. Bien sabía que podría estar involucrándose en la vida personal del ojinegro. Sin embargo, su curiosidad fue mayor, y quiso probar suerte.

Y para sorpresa de la aludida, recibió su tan ansiada respuesta.

— No se trata únicamente de venganza — pausó Sasuke, masajeando un poco su cuello con su mano — Sino de la restauración del honor de mi familia, y la de mi clan. Se trata de impartir justicia para mi gente, para todos aquellos que cayeron a manos de Madara — concluyó, bajando la mano de su cuello.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, mientras observaba a Uchiha.

— Aún así, el cobrar tu venganza, y el impartir justicia, no devolverá a la vida a nadie. Sólo te llevará a la muerte, y a la extinción de tu Clan — replicó suavemente la ninfa.

La pelirrosa tenía un buen punto, pensó el azabache. Pero él ya había elegido su destino. Y si ése era el precio por pagar, entonces así sería.

— Lo sé. Pero ése es mi destino. Soy un vengador, y mi deber es acabar con Madara. Mi deber es restaurar el honor del legado de mis antepasados, aún si me condeno a la extinción.

La pelirrosa suspiró suavemente, no sabiendo dónde llevar la conversación. Hasta que nuevamente decidió hablar.

— Pues tal vez tus antepasados quisieran otra cosa. Como reconstruir tu Clan, y continuar la descendencia. Tal vez ése es el tipo de retribución que ellos ansían — susurró la ojiesmeralda.

El Uchiha no contestó. Simplemente se mantuvo en silencio total. Hasta que después de unos minutos, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la recámara.

— Iré a dormir un poco. Será mejor que tú también lo hagas. Lo más probable es que el barco atraque por la mañana, y debemos estar listos — musitó Sasuke, mientras caminaba de regreso.

La pelirrosa observó como el pelinegro se alejaba poco a poco de la cabina, para de un salto bajar hasta la cubierta, y perderse bajando las escaleras, rumbo a las habitaciones. Sakura permaneció un tiempo recordando la conversación que acababa de tener con Sasuke. ¿Acaso habría algo que al pelinegro le importara más que su venganza? ¿O alguien?

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró la pelirrosa.

.

* * *

.

Los días habían pasado volando. Sasuke se encontraba preparando su arma, y las provisiones que habían adquirido. Mientras tanto, Sakura peinaba su largo y hermoso cabello, al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una suave melodía. Aquella dulce canción para el Uchiha era como el canto de los ángeles, a tal grado que dejó de empacar los objetos de su misión, para simplemente contemplar a la ojiesmeralda. Sakura estaba tan concentrada en su peinado, que no se percataba de que el pelinegro la miraba hipnotizado.

El simplemente escuchar su dulce voz, que se asemejaba a la de una adolescente temprana, dando incluso tintes de niñez, le hechizaba a Sasuke, y le hacía perder toda la razón, además de la consciencia de lo que le rodeaba. Simplemente le provocaba querer acercarse a ella, abrazarla, besarla, y hacerle el amor. No sabía si éso se debía a su encanto natural de hada, o era sólo algo que le sucedía sólo a él. Aunque, por otro lado, no se extrañaría de que el encanto natural de la pelirrosa fuera el factor determinante. En su vida, Sasuke jamás había conocido a una mujer tan pura y perfecta que irradiara una sensualidad inocente, a la cual ni él mismo se podía resistir, a pesar que él había pasado de largo ante las mujeres más bellas y codiciadas. O prácticamente, cualquier mujer.

Inconscientemente, el moreno se acercó a pasos lentos, encantado por la combinación de la dulce voz de la pelirrosa, y de la hermosura que irradiaba la misma. Especialmente, cuando la luz del sol se reflejaba sobre ella, dándole un aspecto divino. Su mirada estaba perdida en la figura de la ninfa, quien aún seguía cepillando su largo cabello. Sakura sintió una mirada sobre ella, por lo que volteó instintivamente. Se sorprendió de ver al azabache tan cerca de ella con la mirada oscurecida, como si un hechizo hubiese sido lanzado contra él.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la pelirrosa, preocupada por ver al pelinegro en ése estado.

El Uchiha reaccionó de inmediato, y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

— Hmp. Sí. Descuida. Sólo quería saber si ya estabas lista — respondió Sasuke, dándose la vuelta, para retomar su actividad.

La pelirrosa enarcó una ceja, notablemente extrañada por el comportamiento evasivo del azabache. Pero decidió simplemente pasarlo por alto.

— Ya casi estoy lista. Sólo peinaba mi cabello — dijo Sakura, volviendo a cepillar su larga cascada.

— Entiendo. Te espero en la salida entonces. No tardes mucho. El barco está por anclar — pronunció el pelinegro, antes de salir por la puerta.

Entretanto, la pelirrosa observaba cómo se retiraba. Y por alguna razón, sintió un ligero aguijonazo en el pecho. Al final sólo suspiró, y continuó arreglándose.

El pelinegro se recargó contra la pared de la recámara. La verdad es que Sasuke no quería alejarse de Sakura. Tan sólo por el hecho de que había un montón de sujetos con cara de pocos amigos, quienes no desaprovecharían la oportunidad para propasarse con ella. Pero necesitaba alejarse al menos unos instantes de ella, pues no creía poder controlar sus impulsos carnales de haber permanecido más tiempo con ella. Su pureza, belleza, e inocencia simplemente eran demasiado para él, y se sentía abrumado por ella. Toda ésa combinación le hacían despertar sus más lascivos instintos. Y lo menos que quería, era hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. No por que no quisiera hacerla suya, sino porque sabía que actuaría como un vil violador. Y él era todo excepto éso. Además de todo, tenía poco tiempo conociéndola. Su relación a penas se centraba en compañerismo, pero ya sentía que caía rendido a sus pies. Como un tonto adolescente que se enamora a primera vista.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a una pelirrosada que llevaba puesta su túnica, pero con su cabeza descubierta. La bella hada exponía su largo cabello, el cual caía por encima de la prenda. La ojiesmeralda dirigió su mirada hacia el azabache, para después sonreír hermosamente.

— Pensé que tendría que alcanzarte en tierra firme — dijo la ninfa.

— Hmp. Preferí esperar afuera. Con todo lo que ha sucedido, no confío en éstos tipos — respondió el azabache serenamente.

La pelirrosa sabía exactamente a que se refería. Estaba frustrada del hecho de que casi cualquier hombre que se le acercaba, quería poseerla. Extrañamente, el ojinegro no respondía de aquel modo. A pesar de que, en ocasiones, su mente le hacía creer que el Uchiha estaba hipnotizado con su apariencia.

— Ya veo. ¿Nos vamos, entonces? — preguntó la pelirrosa.

— Hmp — "respondió" el Uchiha.

El barco finalmente llegó a tierra firme, anclando en la costa de Ciprés, y en la nación de Spira. El plan consistía en desembarcar en la costa antes mencionada, y después abordar un nuevo navío en dirección a la nación de Nubrum, en el Continente del Fuego. Y de ahí, formar un plan para infiltrarse en aquella prisión, conocida como Pandemonium, donde seguramente estaban presos muchas de las hadas, entre otras especies de Terra.

Por desgracia, las cosas sólo iban de mal en peor. Pues resultaba que los viajes a Nubrum habían sido cancelados. ¿La razón? Aparentemente, muchos de los barcos fueron destruidos en una poderosa tormenta eólica, la cual no sólo había generado huracanes, sino incluso tornados en altamar, destruyendo gran parte de los navíos, y hundiendo muchos otros. Aún así, la pelirrosa presionó al capitán, con el objetivo de conseguir realizar su viaje a las costas de Ember, en la nación de Nubrum.

— ¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no puede llevarnos a Nubrum?! ¡Tienen cientos de barcos! ¡Pueden hacer un viaje a las costas de Ember! — gritó la pelirrosa.

— Mis disculpas, _madame._ Pero la tormenta ha abarcado la mayor parte de la ruta. Es muy peligroso realizar un viaje a Nubrum. Ya hemos perdido cinco embarcaciones a causa de los poderosos huracanes — pronunció el capitán de manera serena, sólo consiguiendo irritar a la pelirrosa.

Pero antes de que replicara, el pelinegro tomó la palabra.

— ¿Cuándo se retomarán los viajes a Nubrum? — preguntó tranquilamente Sasuke, a lo que el capitán dirigió su mirada al azabache.

— De acuerdo a los pronósticos, la tormenta cesará dentro de los próximos seis días. Por lo que, de acuerdo a las condiciones meteorológicas, se reanudarán al día siguiente, de ser posible — concluyó.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos. No podían esperar tanto tiempo para viajar. ¡Su gente la necesitaba, y no podía tomarse más demoras! Debía hacer algo por ellos. Ni siquiera le importaba tener que sacrificar su pureza, por más que le doliera, y se le hiciera humillante. Si era por el bien de su gente, haría el sacrificio, aún si le destrozaba el alma en el proceso.

Sasuke, como leyendo su mente, vio las intenciones de Sakura. Él no iba a permitir que ella se vendiera como una mujerzuela. En definitiva no. Por lo que nuevamente tomó la palabra.

— ¿Hay algún modo de que cambie de opinión? Puedo pagarle mucho dinero — mencionó el azabache.

El capitán simplemente negó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

— Lo siento, joven. Pero ni todo el dinero del mundo, o cualquier clase de tributo, me hará cambiar de opinión. Estamos hablando de causas de fuerza mayor. No podemos arriesgar tanto la vida de los civiles, como de los marineros. Me disculpo realmente, pero me temo que tendrán que esperar — afirmó — Con su permiso. Y nuevamente me disculpo de los inconvenientes — concluyó el capitán, haciendo una leve reverencia, y retirándose del lugar.

La pelirrosa suspiró derrotada y afligida. Realmente deseaba ayudar a su gente, pero siempre existía un obstáculo para su objetivo. El Uchiha se pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello, en señal de resignación. Mientras tanto, se acercaba hacia la ninfa, y colocaba una mano en su hombro derecho, haciendo una suave presión. Cosa que hizo que la ojiesmeralda levantara la mirada hacia su compañero.

— No hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo mejor será hospedarnos en Medel, y esperar a que se reanuden los viajes — mencionó el pelinegro.

Sakura exhaló sonoramente, denotando su resignación.

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo que nos obstaculice nuestra meta? Hace un par de días, fuimos atacados por un brujo, y un monstruoso carnero. Y ahora, aquella estúpida tormenta nos impide viajar hasta Nubrum — masculló la ninfa.

— Es frustrante. Lo sé. Pero no tiene caso afligirte por éso. Ya retomaremos el viaje, Sakura. Por ahora, sólo vayamos a una posada, y esperemos a que la tormenta termine — dijo el Uchiha, conservando su estoicismo — Vamos. Medel no está muy lejos. Además, tenemos que comer algo.

— Tienes. Dirás — mencionó la pelirrosa, extrañando al pelinegro — Yo no necesito hacerlo. No dependo de éso — afirmó.

— Pero entonces... Aquel día en la cueva...

El azabache fue interrumpido por la ninfa.

— Solamente necesito alimentos cuando estoy notablemente herida o fatigada. Fuera de ello, si bien mi organismo no rechaza los alimentos, no los necesita — recalcó la ojiesmeralda.

— Éso explica el por qué no probaste bocado en la posada en Gyra.

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza.

— Así es. De cualquier manera, no soy humana como tú — dijo Sakura, restándole importancia al asunto.

El pelinegro simplemente alzó ligeramente las manos.

— Como sea. De todos modos, no pasaremos la noche a la intemperie. Al menos no por ahora — concluyó, antes de caminar en dirección a un pueblo, el cual se hallaba a poco más de dos kilómetros de la costa, donde actualmente se ubicaban.

La pelirrosa simplemente siguió sus pasos en total silencio.

.

* * *

.

Dos jóvenes arribaban a la enorme ciudad de Medel, la cual tenía un ambiente colonial, además de ser sede de muchos comercios y comerciantes. Literalmente, por donde quiera que se caminase, había un vendedor, o un establecimiento. Desde alimentos, hasta herramientas de trabajo, y armas de combate.

Nuevamente, la ninfa no pudo evitar quedarse maravillada ante tan enorme ciudad, y del hecho de que prácticamente podía encontrarlo todo. No importaba lo que necesitaba o quería, cualquier cosa podía encontrarla. Por supuesto, no perdió la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a cada uno de los comercios. En ocasiones, quedándose a contemplar por un tiempo un tanto prolongado.

Sasuke simplemente estaba aburrido, viendo a la pelirrosa ir de un puesto a otro, mientras hacía expresiones de una niña maravillada. A veces no entendía ésa manía de las mujeres, de comprar todo lo que se les cruzara por el frente. Una de las tantas razones para no casarse, a menos que se sintiera atraído a quedar en la ruina, claro está.

— Sakura. Por Dios. ¿Podríamos dirigirnos de una buena vez a la posada? Llevas dando vueltas por todos lados desde que llegamos. Y éso fue hace una hora — mencionó el azabache, ya fastidiado de andar por doquier.

La pelirrosa le dirigió una mirada molesta con las mejillas infladas, y Sasuke definitivamente hacía esfuerzos para no reírse ante tan cómica y adorable expresión de la ojiesmeralda. Le daban ganas de comérsela a besos...

... Un momento... ¡¿Qué dijo?!

Agitó fuertemente la cabeza, desechando ésos tontos pensamientos.

— Hmp. Tú no entiendes el corazón de una mujer, tarado. Es por éso que sigues soltero — regaño la pelirrosa, haciendo que el azabache rodara los ojos.

— Sí. Como sea. ¿Nos podemos ir de una buena vez? Ya tendrás toda una semana entera para probar todo lo que hay en oferta.

La pelirrosa resopló, visiblemente molesta, y prácticamente estampando el suelo durante su caminata. Pero para el Uchiha, simplemente era un alivio el no tener que soportar aquella tortura.

Llegaron a un enorme edificio, donde unas enormes puertas de madera se encontraban abiertas, reluciendo una enorme alfombra en el suelo, y dándoles la bienvenida al inn*. Una recepcionista se encontraba leyendo un libro, el cual dejó de lado al observar cómo el azabache y la pelirrosa se adentraban al interior de la posada. Ésta era mucho más elegante que la anterior, e incluso había algunas esculturas, junto con pinturas en la pared.

— Ni creas que me haré pasar por tu esposa otra vez. Ésta vez te quedarás sólo — susurró molesta la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro exhaló exasperado. Y visiblemente molesto, le respondió a la pelirrosa, sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Como sea. De todos modos, no es como si realmente me encantara tanto ser tu "esposo" — recalcó.

Sakura sintió un aguijonazo en el corazón. Sus ojos se humedecían, y algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus bellos ojos. De nuevo, no entendía por qué su cuerpo le traicionaba de ése modo. A ella no debería importarle la opinión del idiota de Sasuke, pero su cuerpo se adelantaba a sus pensamientos.

La pelirrosa decidió no contestarle al Uchiha. De todos modos, no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo. Aquel comentario la había lastimado, y ni siquiera sabía el por qué. Sasuke era un completo desconocido, que hace unos días la había rescatado. Y si bien estaba agradecida por éso, no entendía porqué algunos de sus comentarios o acciones la lastimaban. Parecía casi como si realmente estuviera conectada sentimentalmente con el azabache.

La voz de la recepcionista le sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras que les daba la bienvenida a la posada.

— Bienvenidos sean a la posada Morpheus — mencionó la recepcionista, con una leve sonrisa.

" _Que nombre más original"_ pensó el azabache.

— ¿En qué puedo servirles? — preguntó amablemente la joven recepcionista.

— Necesitamos dos habitaciones, por un plazo de seis noches — solicitó calmadamente el Uchiha.

La pelirrosa apretó los puños sobre su vestido. De verdad Sasuke no quería permanecer junto a ella un sólo minuto más.

— Eh... bueno... Mis disculpas, pero ya estamos llenos. Sólo queda una sola habitación con doble cama. Si aún están interesados en tomarla, les puedo tomar sus datos.

La pelirrosa inconscientemente sonrió, para de inmediato sacudir la cabeza, y recomponer un semblante tranquilo. El pelinegro simplemente exhaló en resignación.

— La tomaremos — pronunció Sasuke, llenando los datos en una especie de pergamino.

Una vez terminó de llenar el formulario, la recepcionista les entregó dos copias de la llave.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, la cual era notoriamente más elegante a las posadas convencionales. Dos enormes camas, con una mueblería de caoba, junto con bastantes adornos que le daban un aire similar a los aposentos de un castillo. Incluso un enorme ventanal daba una bella vista hacia las montañas a lo lejos, ambas adornadas por unas cortinas que parecían hechas de la piel de algún animal exótico. Sin duda, la habitación parecía un minipalacio. Y al ver la recámara, la pelirrosa olvidó por completo su anterior estado de ánimo, para reemplazarlo por asombro y alegría.

La ojiesmeralda de inmediato se arrojó a una de las camas, cosa que el Uchiha tomó como que la pelirrosa la reclamaba para ella. Por lo que simplemente se encaminó a la segunda, y depositó el saco en el que llevaba las provisiones. A continuación se sentó en la cama, relajando todos sus músculos, y estirando un poco el torso.

— Sabes, lo único bueno de estar atrapados en ésta ciudad, es que es un lugar muy asombroso. Podría pasar todo el día admirando los comercios — pausó Sakura, dirigiendo su mirada al pelinegro, el cual la miraba con un rostro de indiferencia — Qué mal que no tenga nada de dinero para comprar cosas — mencionó, haciendo un mohín.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Aunque su cabeza le decía que parecía un chantaje.

— Hmp. Para mí todo éso es muy agobiante. No le veo lo interesante.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos. Lo único que el azabache tenía en la cabeza era su estúpida venganza.

— Al menos podrías intentarlo. ¿No lo crees? ¿O qué piensas hacer por el resto de la semana que estaremos atrapados aquí? — cuestionó la ninfa, con indiferencia.

El Uchiha simplemente suspiró.

— Bien. De acuerdo. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, entonces? — preguntó estoico el pelinegro.

— "¿Hagamos?" ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldré contigo? — dijo la hada, ligeramente molesta, a pesar de que una parte de ella le agradaba la idea.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— Éso me gano por querer ser amigable — resopló el Uchiha, antes de recortarse en la cama.

Sakura sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, en una expresión traviesa. El Uchiha la miró extrañado, tratando de analizar sus intenciones.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Sakura? — cuestionó el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño, e irguiéndose en la cama.

— Haremos una cosa: Saldré contigo. Pero con una condición — pausó la ojiesmeralda, alzando su mano derecha, al igual que su dedo índice.

La ninfa aspiró oxígeno profundamente, y después lo exhaló con la misma intensidad.

— Tendrás que comprarme lo que yo quiera. ¿Te parece? — concluyó con su hermosa sonrisa, y bajando la mano.

El Uchiha sonrió torcidamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Ésa es tu manera de convencerme de gastar una fortuna en ti? Porque no está funcionando — contestó, riendo levemente, y sin abrir la boca.

La pelirrosa bufó.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo demos una vuelta por el lugar! — suplicó la princesa hada, con una cara de ángel.

Sasuke prefirió desviar la mirada, evitando caer en sus bajos instintos.

— ¿Por qué no vas tú sola? — preguntó el Uchiha, encogiendo los hombros, aún con la mirada desviada.

— ¿Acaso vas a dejar que una frágil, delicada, y hermosa chica como yo ande deambulando entre un montón de pervertidos? Es tu deber como hombre cuidar de una dama como yo — recalcó la ninfa, cruzando los brazos, y haciendo un mohín.

El azabache se resigno suspirando. Sabía que no le podía ganar una discusión a la hada, y menos de ésa índole.

— Bien. De acuerdo. Pero ni creas que voy a gastar una fortuna por tus caprichos. Además, ya después te los cobrare.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó fuertemente. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada cuando el pelinegro mencionó la palabra "cobrar". Su corazón latía rápidamente. ¿A qué se refería con "cobrar"?

— E-Exactamente... ¿Cómo te lo piensas cobrar? — susurró nerviosa Sakura.

El Uchiha no había pensado demasiado cuando dijo éso. Era obvio que la ninfa no tenía dinero. Probablemente nunca lo habría necesitado, pues no era humana después de todo, y ni él mismo sabía cómo es que le iba a cobrar. Sin embargo, ocultando su nerviosismo, encogió lo hombros.

— Pues... ya pensaré en algo. Ahora vámonos, antes de que me arrepienta — dijo Sasuke, sacando una bolsa, la cual guardó por debajo de su túnica — Además, sirve de que comemos algo — concluyó.

La princesa ninfa ahogó un gritillo de emoción, para después levantarse con prontitud, y dirigirse con velocidad a la puerta. La hada la abrió de un tirón, y salió corriendo al exterior. Entretanto, Sasuke le seguía. Pero a diferencia de la ninfa, lo hizo con la mayor calma del mundo, lo cual seguramente le costaría un regaño por parte de la pelirrosa, y uno que otro insulto. A fin de cuentas, trataba de evitar la tortura de salir de compras con una mujer.

.

* * *

.

Ambos paseaban por las calles de Spira. Una extremadamente feliz y emocionada Sakura iba de puesto en puesto, comprando cuanta cosa se le cruzaba por el rostro. Tales como algunas prendas de vestir, las cuales básicamente eran un tanto similares a la actual vestimenta de la ojiesmeralda, algunas _ballerinas_ *, y adornos para el cabello.

Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención: Un bello collar que tenía un anclaje, donde se podía colgar de cualquier objeto. La ojiesmeralda sonrió, mientras observaba aquel hermoso collar. Sakura ingresó una mano en la imperceptible bolsa de su vestido. Y discretamente, extraía un fragmento de un Lapis Lasuli.

" _Estoy segura que podría colgarlo en ése collar"_ pensó la ninfa.

Pero de inmediato, recordó la promesa que hizo junto con aquel niño pelinegro.

" _ **Cada uno tendremos la mitad de esta gema, y la guardaremos con recelo. Hasta que el día en que nos volvamos a ver, unamos ambas mitades, de la misma manera que nuestras almas se unirán. Y tanto uno como otro, jamás volverán a ser separados**_ _"_

La pelirrosa sonrió con nostalgia. Ella recordaba cada una de las palabras, como si alguien las hubiera grabado con fuego en su mente. Debía guardar de aquella mágica gema de la mirada de los demás, para que el efecto mágico de la misma no desapareciera. ¿La razón? Reencontrarse con su querido príncipe.

La leyenda cuenta que aquellos que posean una mitad de la _**Gema de Lazos**_ , cuando se lleguen a reencontrar ambas secciones, la misma gema deberá unirse. Y con ello, las almas de los portadores, serán unidas por la eternidad, donde ni la misma muerte podrá volver a separarlos.

La princesa hada sonrió ante aquella hermosa promesa, que definía su amor por aquel niño. Amor que en su momento no era consciente de tener por _**él**_ _,_ pero que ahora lo sabía. Y aún después de tantos años, seguía latente.

 _"Llegará el día que nos reencontremos, mi querido príncipe. Y entonces nuestras almas serán una sola"_ pensó la ninfa, determinada a cumplir su promesa.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas, Sakura?

La profunda voz del pelinegro la trajo a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? Ah. Nada. Sólo bellos recuerdos de mi niñez. Nada realmente importante — dijo la pelirrosa, mientras seguía caminando al lado del azabache.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja en señal de duda. Pero, posteriormente ,ignoró el tema, para después continuar caminando a su lado. Entretanto, le dirigía fugaces miradas a la ninfa, la cual sonreía tiernamente.

— Como sea. Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo. O mejor dicho, que vaya a comer algo — rectificó el Uchiha, dada la explicación anterior de la Haruno, y su innecesaria ingesta de alimentos.

— De acuerdo. Te acompañaré entonces, al menos con un bocadillo — dijo la ninfa.

— Suena como un plan — concluyó el pelinegro.

.

* * *

.

Tras caminar unas cuantas calles, llegaron a un restaurante, con la diferencia de que éste servía algunas bebidas alcohólicas. Sakura estaba reticente a ingresar al establecimiento, pero finalmente cedió, con la premisa de que Sasuke mantendría un ojo en aquellos que intentaran propasarse con ella.

Finalmente, ingresaron al establecimiento, donde un mesero tomó su orden. El pelinegro no pudo evitar molestarse por la forma en que miraba a la pelirrosa. Y no es que la mirara de forma lasciva, sino simplemente anonadado por su belleza. No entendía por qué le enfurecía el hecho de que algún hombre mirara de ésa manera a Sakura. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que la ninfa parecía cooperar con el mesero, aunque de forma inconsciente, y totalmente ingenua a las intenciones del tipo.

— ¿Qué va a pedir usted, caballero?

La voz del mesero lo sacó de su mente.

— Hmp. Sólo quiero un _**Roast Beef**_ * — pronunció con molestia Sasuke, pero de la cual, el mesero no se percató.

— Correcto — mencionó — ¿Y qué va a pedir la bella dama? — dijo el mesero, mientras le sonreía a la pelirrosa, quien le devolvió el gesto, totalmente inconsciente del tono usado del mesero.

— Hmm...

La pelirrosa se puso un dedo en el mentón, mientras pensaba que pedir.

— Sólo quiero una ensalada — pronunció la hada, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y de tomar? ¿Qué van a querer? — mencionó el mesero.

Sasuke se imaginó de inmediato una cerveza. Si bien no era una persona propiamente alcohólica, sí que degustaba ocasionalmente de una exquisita cerveza espumosa. Aunque definitivamente, era mejor saborearla en regiones frías, donde se dejaban a la intemperie, haciendo que ésta adquiriera un delicioso sabor, al estar casi congelada. En definitiva, Sasuke odiaría beber cerveza caliente, por lo que declinó la idea de pedir una.

— Sólo tráiganos agua — dijo el pelinegro, colocando los codos en la mesa — ¿O quieres algo más, Sakura?.

La aludida simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— Agua estará bien — mencionó la ninfa, con una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo. En un momento les traigo su orden — mencionó el mesero, retirándose del lugar.

El Uchiha fulminó con la mirada al mesero. No soportaba el hecho de cómo le sonreía a Sakura, quien ni se percató de la intención de este.

— Sasuke-kun. ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó la ojiesmeralda, mirándolo extrañada.

— Sí. No es nada — negó el pelinegro con calma.

La ojiesmeralda seguía extrañada por la actitud del pelinegro. Y cuando iba a presionar para conseguir más información, fue interrumpida por una burlona voz de mujer.

— ...Pfft... Agua. Que patético. Tal vez deberías pedir un poco de leche materna — pronunció la mujer, a manera de burla, lo que hizo que el Uchiha la buscara con la mirada, visiblemente irritado — Y luego dicen que nosotras somos las frágiles — concluyó la mujer.

Sasuke finalmente divisó a la extraña.

— ¿Algún problema con ello? — gruño el Uchiha, levantándose de su asiento desafiante.

La mujer simplemente le devolvió la mirada con sorna, igualmente levantándose de su asiento.

— Tal vez lo tenga — mencionó la extraña, mientras de un sólo trago engullía un vaso de licor.

— Entonces dímelo de frente — siseó el Uchiha, acercándose amenazante a la mujer, la cual simplemente sonrió.

— Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo — musitó desafiante, entretanto que observaba al pelinegro directo a los ojos, sin amedrentarse.

Sakura, por otro lado, observaba la escena un tanto temerosa por lo que pudiera pasar. Pero especialmente, por el hecho de que Sasuke había agredido a una persona por un comentario, que, aunque estúpido, ofensivo, y fuera de lugar, sentía que no ameritaba semejante reacción.

Observó a la mujer, que era castaña y alta, de aproximadamente un metro, setenta y cinco centímetros. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos chongos a los costados de la cabeza. Y vestía un _Qipao*_ color rojo sangre, con un diseño en el pecho que parecía una especie de águila. Además, traía puestos unos pantalones del mismo color. Unas zapatillas negras, y en su cintura, una _Miaodao_ *. Sakura sabía que debía intervenir, antes de que el Uchiha hiciera algo estúpido.

— Hmp — pronunció el pelinegro.

La mujer simplemente se carcajeó.

— Veo que ése monosílabo estúpido sigue reinando en tu vocabulario, _**niño bonito**_ — dijo la mujer, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.

— Y tú sigues siendo una zorra — replicó el azabache.

No obstante, el Uchiha después sonrió torcidamente, y juntó su mano derecha con la de la mujer en un choque, manteniendo ambos los brazos en medio de ellos, casi a la altura de la barbilla*.

— Largo tiempo sin vernos, Uchiha — dijo la mujer, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tenten — pronunció el aludido.

La pelirrosa ahora estaba impactada por la escena que presenciaba. Una extraña mujer, de una edad similar a la de Sasuke, primero le agredía, y después le saludaba como sin nada. Definitivamente el mundo estaba lleno de locos, fue lo que pensó Sakura.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó la ojiesmeralda extrañada.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la ninfa, quien se aproximaba hacia ellos, mientras éstos se soltaban del saludo.

— Ohhh... Veo que el niño bonito no pierde su tiempo — se burló la castaña — Al fin te conseguiste una novia. ¿Eh, Uchiha?

La castaña se carcajeó, mientras Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaban. Claro que el pelinegro lo disimulaba bastante, al grado de ser imperceptible.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Él no es mi novio! — gritó avergonzada la pelirrosa.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Estás en una cita con él! — sonrió la monja, mostrando los dientes — Sabes. Jamás creí que alguien lograría conquistar al frío y estoico Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenten pausó un momento, colocando una mano en su mentón, mientras analizaba a la ojiesmeralda.

— Pero era lógico que ni éste imbécil se resistiera a una belleza como tú — comentó Tenten, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirrosa.

Sakura no podría estar más abochornada. Tanto que fácilmente rivalizaba con un tomate.

— ¡E-Es que no es lo que tú piensas! ¡No-Nosotros sólo...!

La pelirrosa tartamudeaba, no sabiendo cómo explicar la situación en la que se encontraba.

— Vamos. No necesitas ser tan tímida. De hecho soy yo quien salgo sobrando, así que los dejaré tener su cita en paz.

La castaña hizo un ademán de retirarse, pero fue interrumpida por la oscura voz del pelinegro.

— Ya déjala en paz, Tenten. Ella no es mi novia, ni nada por el estilo — pausó un momento el azabache, mientras cruzaba los brazos, y mostraba estoicismo — Ella es sólo una compañera, y estamos en una misión.

Nuevamente el corazón de la princesa hada le traicionó, puesto que sintió una leve punzada de dolor cuando el Uchiha negó que ellos fueran íntimos. Maldecía por lo bajo, recriminando a su alma por hacerle aquellas bromas de mal gusto.

— ¿Compañera, eh? ¿Así se les llama a las novias hoy en día? — preguntó la castaña, aún sonriente.

La ninfa se cubrió parcialmente el rostro con el puño, desviando la mirada abochornada. Entretanto, el pelinegro simplemente rodaba los ojos.

— Bah. Sólo cállate — musitó el pelinegro, volviendo a su mesa, seguido de la pelirrosa aún sonrojada.

— Está bien, de acuerdo. Lo siento. Es sólo que es sencillamente extraño verte con una bella chica. Cualquiera pensaría que estás en una cita — recalcó Tenten, mientras tomaba una silla, junto con su botella de licor, y se sentaba en la misma mesa de Sasuke y Sakura, al mismo tiempo que colocaba la bebida en la mesa — ¿Te molesta si los acompaño? — preguntó a la ninfa, quien salió de inmediato de su estupefacción.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Puedes sentarte con nosotros! — sonrió Sakura, ocultando su nerviosismo.

— Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Tenten Zhang*. Me conocen como el Fénix dorado — mencionó orgullosamente, mientras extendía su mano a la ojiesmeralda.

— Mucho gusto. Soy Sakura Haruno.

La ninfa estrechó la mano de Tenten con una bella sonrisa, mostrando ligeramente su perfecta dentadura.

— Hmp. La Zorra dorada sería un mejor calificativo para ti — afirmó el pelinegro con su sonrisa torcida.

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada.

— En serio que un día de éstos voy a matarte, Uchiha — siseó la morena.

El aludido simplemente encogió los hombros.

— Como si pudieras hacerlo.

— ¡¿Ah, si?! ¡¿Quieres comprobarlo ahora?! — gruño la pelicastaña, tomando a Sasuke del cuello del poncho, y levantándolo violentamente de su asiento.

Aunque el pelinegro, lejos de intimidarse, ensanchó su sonrisa burlona.

Sakura, por otro lado, observaba la escena un tanto incrédula. De alguna manera, le sorprendía que Sasuke mantuviera una amistad con alguien. Un tanto conflictiva, pero amistad a fin de cuentas. Cada que conocía más del azabache, no dejaba de sorprenderse, y éso sólo le incentivó a conocer cada vez más de él.

Tras unos cuantos insultos por parte de la castaña, finalmente ésta soltó al azabache, quien cayó sentado en su asiento.

— ¿Y qué haces en éste lugar, Uchiha? — preguntó Tenten, aún ligeramente molesta.

— Ya te lo dije: Estamos en una misión — dijo el moreno, colocando los brazos en la mesa, y restándole importancia al asunto.

— Éso no explica nada. ¿Exactamente qué clase de misión? — cuestionó la morena.

El pelinegro exhaló por lo bajo.

— Digamos que éso es información clasificada — replicó el pelinegro, pues era obvio que no podía estar revelando la identidad de la pelirrosa, así nada más.

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, para después simplemente beber de la botella de licor.

— Como sea. Como si de verdad me importara tanto. Seguramente aún sigues con tu tonto viaje de venganza — espetó Tenten, dándole un gran sorbo a la bebida.

— Tienes razón. No es asunto tuyo — siseó el Uchiha — ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Aparte de embriagarte con alcohol barato — preguntó el pelinegro, sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a la castaña.

— En primera, éste es del mejor licor, idiota. Y segunda, estoy aquí por el torneo de artes marciales.

Aquello hizo que el pelinegro arqueara una ceja.

— ¿Torneo? — preguntó el Uchiha, finalmente mirando a la morena.

— Pensé que ya lo sabías. Incluso pensé que participarías en él.

La castaña encogió un hombro, recostándose ligeramente en su asiento.

— Al menos antes de que comenzáramos a hablar, claro está.

— Acabo de llegar. ¿Cómo es que habría de enterarme? — respondió el pelinegro, colocando un brazo en el respaldo de su asiento.

— Tú nunca te enteras de nada, Uchiha — dijo Tenten, bebiendo otro trago de licor.

— ¿Vas a ilustrarme, entonces? — preguntó molesto el pelinegro.

La princesa hada simplemente contemplaba la conversación en silencio.

— Es muy simple. El torneo dará comienzo a partir del día de mañana, donde a través de una eliminatoria se elegirán a los dieciséis mejores peleadores, quienes serán los que participarán en el torneo — pausó un momento Tenten, observando como el mesero traía la orden de Sasuke y Sakura — Durante los días siguientes a las eliminatorias, se realizarán los combates principales. Y bueno, el resto se explica solo — concluyó la morena.

— Hmp. Supongo que todo eso amerita un gran premio, entonces — mencionó el Uchiha, a lo que la pelicafé asintió.

— Así es. Cien mil giles al ganador. No hay segundo premio, y aún menos de consolación. Es todo o nada — afirmó la morena — ¿Vas a participar, entonces?

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja, extrañado por la pregunta.

— ¿Aún hay cupo? Pensé que ya se habrían saturado las entradas — respondió el pelinegro.

— Al parecer, quieren atraer a toda clase de atención, y peleadores de todos lados. Por lo que reabrieron inscripciones en éstos días.

La castaña colocó sus brazos en la mesa, para después continuar.

— De hecho, aún están abiertas, por si deseas ingresar. Yo me acabo de registrar hace algunos minutos — concluyó.

— No tengo ningún interés en ello — musitó el Uchiha.

La guerrera arqueó una ceja.

— Sabía que ibas a decir éso — mencionó la monja — Supongo que es lo justo. De todos modos, perderías ante mí — tanteó la morena, metiéndose con el orgullo del azabache.

Pero sorpresivamente, no hubo mayor reacción de parte de Sasuke.

— Hmp. Piensa lo que quieras. Es una pérdida de tiempo ése estúpido torneo — recalcó el pelinegro.

— Sabes... Éso es una asertiva manera de decir que eres un marica*, y que tienes miedo de que yo te humille frente a todos — se burló la castaña, soltando una ligera carcajada, la cual irritó al pelinegro.

— Tsk. Si me diera la gana, te derrotaría en un instante — siseó el azabache, mientras fulminaba a la aludida, quien sólo mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

— Por supuesto. Tanto así que no tienes las agallas de inscribirte en el torneo. Por miedo a enfrentarme.

La castaña volvió a reír aún mas audible, incrementando el enojo en el pelinegro.

— Sólo admítelo, Uchiha. Aunque quisieras, no tienes oportunidad de vencerme. El gran _**Dragón Escarlata**_ , sería humillado por la "Zorra" dorada, ante miles de espectadores.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, haciendo que el pelinegro estampara su puño cerrado en la mesa. Aquello sobresaltó a la pelirrosa, quien hasta ahora se mantenía al margen de la conversación de ambos. Caso contrario a la castaña, quien sonrió malévolamente.

— Sasuke-kun — susurró la ojiesmeralda, sorprendida por la reacción del ojinegro.

El Uchiha otorgó una mirada asesina a la morena, la cual aún sonreía con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Muy bien. Entraré a ése estúpido torneo, únicamente para cerrarte ésa boca — siseó el pelinegro, con una voz tétrica, oscura, y asesina.

— ¡Hahaha! ¡Éso es lo que esperaba! ¡Sabía que tantearte daría resultado! — exclamó entusiasmada la castaña — Te veré entonces en el torneo, Uchiha — dijo la monja, antes de levantarse de su asiento, cuando terminó la botella de licor que le habían traído.

Sasuke frunció el ceño irritado, mientras soltaba su típico monosílabo. Había caído en la trampa de su ex-compañera. A veces odiaba el ser tan orgulloso. Lo peor del caso, es que ni siquiera pensaba en momentos como ésos, simplemente actuaba por impulso. A fin de cuentas, la castaña nunca lo había vencido en combate. O de hecho, nadie que no fuera su maestra, cuando recién comenzaba su entrenamiento con ella.

Definitivamente, tenía que controlar sus impulsos. Su maestra le reprendería por el cómo actuaba. Si aún siguiera con vida, claro está.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Sakura salían del restaurante. La ojiesmeralda se sobaba su plano vientre, mientras parloteaba de lo buena que era la comida, a lo que el pelinegro simplemente asentía, o pronunciaba respuestas cortas, a modo de aburrimiento, lo que molestó ligeramente a la ninfa.

Sakura se percató de la dirección que tomaban actualmente, proporcionado por la castaña antes de retirarse: Rumbo al establecimiento donde se realizaban las inscripciones. Extrañamente, a Sakura se le hacía divertido el que el pelinegro haya sido manipulado para competir en el torneo.

— Entonces... ¿Realmente vas a participar, eh? — mencionó la ninfa, sonriendo divertida, mientras inclinaba un poco el torso, y colocaba sus manos en la espalda, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su rostro hacia el azabache.

— Tsk. No tengo opción. Quedaré como un cobarde si no lo hago — masculló el Uchiha.

La pelirrosa soltó una risilla.

— De todos modos, es una buena distracción. Ya que vamos a estar atrapados aquí una semana — recalcó la Haruno.

— Hmp.

La ojiesmeralda entonces tuvo una duda.

— Sasuke-kun. Quería preguntarte... ¿De dónde conoces a aquella chica?

La ninfa observó al pelinegro, el cual le devolvía la mirada, mientras encogía los hombros.

— Es una vieja camarada. Algún tiempo atrás nos conocimos, mientras trabajaba como un mercenario para el imperio de Wu Yia — replicó el azabache.

La chica hada colocó su dedo índice en su mentón, en señal de duda.

— ¿Wu Yia? ¿Y éso es...? — preguntó la hermosa chica, siendo interrumpida por el pelinegro.

— La cuidad natal de Tenten. No se encuentra muy lejos de aquí — mencionó el Uchiha.

— Entiendo. Supongo que es de esperarse que conozcas a mucha gente. Después de todo eres un viajero. ¿Cierto? — inquirió la ninfa.

— No realmente. Rara vez interactuaba con personas, salvo con compañeros de trabajo, o cuando era realmente necesario — respondió el azabache.

Finalmente, llegaron al establecimiento, el cual mostraba una gran cantidad de gente esperando en una larga fila, cosa que molestó al pelinegro. Estaba tentado a largarse de ahí, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. No quería darle la victoria a la odiosa de la castaña, para que constantemente le echara en cara lo cobarde y débil que era. Por lo que decidió formarse, y esperar su turno junto con la ninfa. Sakura inició una plática sobre trivialidades, en un intento de entretener al pelinegro.

Tras aproximadamente media hora de hacer fila, finalmente llegó el turno de Sasuke. Para alivio de éste, quien estaba por tirar la toalla.

— Bienvenido sean, guerreros — mencionó el recepcionista, el cual era un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, calvo, y con barba en el mentón.

— Vengo a inscribirme al torneo — dijo el Uchiha calmadamente.

— Entiendo. Sin embargo, el torneo es uno contra uno, así que me temo que no podrá ingresar junto con la señorita — mencionó — Tendrán que hacerlo por separado.

— ¿Eh? Ah... No. Yo no voy a participar en el torneo — respondió la pelirrosa, haciéndose a un lado.

— Correcto. Entonces necesito que llene ésta solicitud, y cubra la cuota de mil giles — explicó el recepcionista, extendiéndole un papel, y una pluma de ave, junto con una pequeña botella de tinta.

El Uchiha pasó unos segundos llenando la solicitud. Después entregó el documento al hombre, junto con la cuota de inscripción. El recepcionista le entregó un pequeño pergamino, que le amparaba como participante el torneo.

— De acuerdo. Ahora se encuentra registrado. Preséntese el día de mañana a las eliminatorias, que comenzarán a partir del mediodía — concluyó el hombre.

El azabache no dijo nada. Simplemente tomó el rollo, guardándolo dentro de la bolsa interna de su poncho que recién adquirió. Para después encaminarse, junto con la pelirrosa, a las afueras del establecimiento.

— Ahora que te has inscrito en el torneo... ¿Podemos volver al distrito de comercio? — preguntó la pelirrosa, sonriendo.

El Uchiha colocó una mano en su rostro, mientras suspiraba fuertemente.

— Qué mas da.

La ojiesmeralda ahogó un gritillo, mientras salía corriendo. La ninfa fue seguida por el azabache, claro que éste caminando.

.

* * *

.

Tras una larga caminata por el distrito de comercio, dos jóvenes llegaban a la posada. Una pelirrosa, con varias prendas de vestir, entre algunas joyas y pendientes, y un pelinegro, quien sólo había adquirido un nuevo poncho, reemplazando la anterior túnica que la anciana le había regalado en Gyra.

La pelirrosa decidió tomar un baño, por lo que se encaminó al cuarto de aseo. Mientras tanto, un pelinegro se desplomaba en la cama. Sasuke colocó ambas mano detrás de su nuca, a la vez que cerraba ligeramente los ojos, aburrido de no tener nada que hacer. Al final, decidió ejercitarse un poco, por lo que optó por entrenar para el torneo del día siguiente.

Pasados algunos minutos. La ninfa salió del cuarto de baño, vistiendo una túnica que cubría su desnudez. Se percató de que el Uchiha había dejado una nota en una pequeña mesa, entre las dos camas, donde simplemente informaba que había salido a entrenar en las afueras de Spira. Tras leer el papel, la pelirrosa se vistió con uno de los nuevos vestidos que adquirió. Uno de color verde aqua.

Después de arreglarse, decidió buscar al pelinegro. A sabiendas de que no lo iría a encontrar simplemente caminando, Sakura cerró los ojos, mientras concentraba su aura, haciendo uso de su GeoMancia. Tras unos segundos de meditación, la princesa hada lo pudo localizar a las afueras de la ciudad, en una altiplanicie rodeada de unas montañas. Por lo que se encaminó a la salida del inn.

La pelirrosa, tras una extensa caminata, pudo divisar a lo lejos al azabache. Sasuke se encontraba haciendo una serie de golpes y puñetazos, que parecían imitar a los de un ser mítico, y de igual manera su torso desnudo estaba expuesto. La ninfa se acercaba poco a poco, mientras admiraba la destreza y agilidad del Uchiha, el cual aún no se percataba de la ojiesmeralda. La Haruno finalmente se detuvo a unos diez metros del aludido, tomando asiento en una roca cercana.

El pelinegro, en uno de sus movimientos acrobáticos, se percató de la presencia de la ninfa. No obstante, prosiguió con su entrenamiento, realizando veloces golpes al aire. La hada simplemente no podía evitar quedarse maravillada, ante semejante espectáculo de habilidad. Pero sobretodo, al hecho de que Sasuke era bastante musculoso, con aquel cuerpo de Atlas. Sus facciones faciales, tan masculinas, y a la vez tan bellas. Su cabello revuelto, tan negro como la noche. Y aquellos profundos pozos, donde prácticamente uno podía perderse.

— Oye, Sasuke-kun — pronunció la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro observó de reojo a la ninfa fugazmente. Sin embargo, después volvió a su entrenamiento, aunque haciéndole saber que le escuchaba

— ¿Cómo se llama éso que haces? — preguntó intrigada la chica.

— _**Longquan**_ — respondió el azabache.

— ¿Longquan? ¿Qué significa eso?

— _**Puño del Dragón**_ — contestó el moreno, deteniendo momentáneamente su ejercitación, para beber un poco de agua de una botija.

— ¿Por éso te conocen como el _**Dragón Escarlata**_? — preguntó nuevamente la bella hada.

— En parte. Pero no es el único estilo que practico, por lo que es un simple seudónimo — recalcó el pelinegro.

— Supongo. Y... ¿De dónde salió lo de escarlata? — preguntó la ojiesmeralda.

El azabache hizo una pausa, mientras bebía otro trago de agua.

— El símbolo de mi Clan era de un abanico. Era rojo en la parte superior, implicando el control del fuego. Se decía que el Clan Uchiha dominaban el Elemento Fuego. Aunque realmente no hay registros de ello, y probablemente era meramente simbólico — afirmó Sasuke.

La pelirrosa estaba maravillada con aquella explicación. Pero de repente, se le vino la duda a la cabeza cuando mencionó la palabra en pasado.

— ¿Era? — preguntó dudosa la ninfa.

El Uchiha suspiró, mientras le daba la espalda a la ojiesmeralda, y observaba el lejano horizonte. Tras algunos segundos de silencio, decidió hablar.

— El Clan Uchiha entero fue masacrado, hace casi quince años.

Sakura se sintió triste al escuchar éso.

— Solamente sobrevivimos dos a la masacre.

— ¿Tú... y...? — preguntó la princesa de orbes esmeralda, en un susurro.

— Madara. Uchiha Madara — respondió con voz oscura el ojiobsidiana, apretando fuertemente los puños.

La pelirrosa no pronunció una sola palabra, y simplemente observaba al pelinegro, quien después de unos minutos reanudó su entrenamiento. Con la diferencia de que ahora usaba su Sanjiegun.

Sakura recordó el relato por parte de Sasuke, el día que le conoció, sobre su búsqueda de venganza contra el tal Uchiha Madara. Ella había oído hablar de él años atrás, pero nunca había sido capaz de conocerle. No es que estuviera interesada en hacerlo. Únicamente tenía la duda de quién realmente era ése individuo, y porqué Sasuke estaba tan obsesionado en acabar con la vida de él.

De no ser por el hecho de que Sasuke se encontraba entrenando, seguramente el silencio instalado en el ambiente sería demasiado incómodo. Además, ninguno de los dos sabría cómo dirigir la conversación. Sakura decidió seguir contemplando el entrenamiento del pelinegro, pues no tenía idea de qué decir en aquel preciso instante.

Justo en ése momento, fue cuando Sasuke y Sakura se percataron de unas sombras que se colocaban justo detrás de ambos. Por lo que la pelirrosa se levantó de inmediato, algo asustada y sorprendida por la repentina aparición de los sujetos. Éstos tenían unas túnicas largas, y unas máscaras totalmente blancas, únicamente dejando ver sus ojos. Sasuke de inmediato se paró frente a Sakura, mientras adoptaba una postura de combate, y dirigía una mirada asesina hacia los sospechosos.

— Sakura. Apártate — demandó el pelinegro.

La ninfa asintió, alejándose unos metros del azabache.

— Uchiha Sasuke. El rey de Medel demanda tu presencia de inmediato — vociferó uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el líder de la escuadra.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué razón es requerida mi presencia? — cuestionó el pelinegro.

— Lo siento. Son órdenes del rey. No tenemos mayores detalles al respecto.

— Hmp. De ser así, no tengo razón alguna de acompañarles — refutó el azabache.

— Entonces, nos tendremos que ver forzados a usar métodos drásticos — replicó el enmascarado, extrayendo una espada de su espalda.

— Lo intentarán... — siseó el pelinegro, apretando el agarre en su arma.

De inmediato, los hombres atacaron al pelinegro. Pero uno a uno, fueron fácilmente vencidos por el azabache. El Uchiha con su arma desviaba e interceptaba los ataques, mientras con una combinación de golpes y patadas, dejaba incapacitados a los enmascarados. Los encapuchados se retorcían del dolor en el suelo.

Finalmente, Sasuke levantó una de las tantas espadas del suelo, con el fin de acabar con la vida de los enmascarados. No obstante, antes de poder asestar el golpe de gracia a uno de ellos, su ataque fue interceptado por otra espada.

— Preferiría que no hicieras éso, Uchiha — mencionó el sujeto.

— Hmp. ¿Éste es el modo que tienen de escoltar a las personas, Yamato?

El aludido se retiró la máscara, dejando ver el rostro de un hombre, de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, de cabello castaño corto.

— Lo siento por éso. Ya sabes que el rey tiende a ser bastante estricto en éstas cuestiones — mencionó el castaño, sonriendo ligeramente.

— C-Capitán Yamato... — mencionó uno de los enmascarados, el cual aún seguía en el suelo.

El aludido dirigió su mirada hacia éste.

— A partir de ahora, yo me encargo. Escoltaré personalmente a Sasuke Uchiha hasta el rey. Retírense, soldados — mencionó con voz autoritaria el castaño.

— Como ordene, señor — respondió el encapuchado, para unos segundos después desaparecer junto con sus compañeros, quienes se habían levantado con un poco de dificultad.

— Entonces... ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó el castaño.

El Uchiha simplemente fulminó con la mirada al aludido.

— ¿Para qué demonios me necesitan? — cuestionó con voz severa Sasuke.

— Sólo son cuestiones diplomáticas. Después de todo, alguna vez fue amigo de tu padre. ¿Lo olvidas? — mencionó Yamato, con una ligera sonrisa, a lo que el pelinegro simplemente bufó.

— Más vale que sea sólo éso — musitó oscuramente Sasuke.

El pelinegro se colocó las prendas de vestir, las cuales se había retirado antes de comenzar con su entrenamiento. Después se acercó a la ojiesmeralda, quien estaba anonadada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

— Vamos, Sakura. Tenemos un asunto que atender — pronunció el azabache calmadamente.

— Lo siento, Sasuke. La chica no puede venir. Ésto es un asunto privado — exclamó el castaño.

El Uchiha volteó su mirada hacia éste, mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Ella viene conmigo. Y no me interesa lo que pienses tú, o el rey de Medel — pronunció el moreno, elevando notablemente su voz, pero aún sin gritar — De lo contrario, no asistiré. Y tú y tu rey se pueden ir al diablo — determinó.

— Sasuke-kun. No quiero ocasionar problemas, ni ser un estorbo — musitó la princesa ninfa, quien ya estaba a espaldas del guerrero dracónico.

Sasuke volvió su mirada a la Haruno.

— No lo serás. Tú vienes conmigo, y punto — afirmó determinante el pelinegro.

La pelirrosa simplemente asintió suavemente, temiendo tal vez molestar al azabache de haberse negado. El castaño, quien aún estaba en el lugar, simplemente suspiró derrotado.

— De acuerdo. Será como tú quieras, Uchiha. Simplemente vámonos — recalcó Yamato.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Sakura finalmente llegaron a un enorme palacio, lujoso en arquitectura y detalle. Dos guardias se encontraban al exterior, los cuales después de ser informados de parte del capitán Yamato, simplemente asintieron. A continuación, éstos abrieron las enormes puertas con las manos, dejando expuesto el interior del palacio, el cual era aún mas bello que en el exterior.

Tras caminar a través de un largo pasillo, finalmente ascendieron unas largas escaleras, donde nuevamente dos guardias resguardaban la entrada principal, a la sala de conferencias.

— Vengo a presentar a Uchiha Sasuke ante el rey. Órdenes directas de él — mencionó el castaño.

Los guardias observaron a la pelirrosa, quien un poco temerosa, agachó ligeramente la cabeza, a la vez que desviaba la mirada.

— Entiendo. Pero... ¿Qué hay de la chica? No fuimos informados de ello — preguntó uno de los guardias.

— Está bien. Ella viene con él. No causará problema alguno. Yo personalmente estaré al pendiente — afirmó el capitán.

Los guardias simplemente asintieron, mientras abrían ambas puertas, dejando a la vista otras escaleras que por fin daban a a sala de conferencias.

— Ya casi llegamos — concluyó el castaño, siendo seguido por ambos jóvenes.

Finalmente al ascender, pudieron apreciar un trono elegantemente adornado. Sentado en éste, se encontraba un peliplateado, revisando unos documentos. Pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados, bajó los papeles, revelando su rostro. O más bien dicho, sus ojos, ya que el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascada. Así mismo, vestía ropa propia de la nobleza, la cual consistía en una capa de color rojo, junto con un chaleco dorado, con tintes azules; pantalones de seda, color azul marino; y unas botas café oscuro.

— Mi señor. He aquí Uchiha Sasuke, como usted lo solicitó — dijo el castaño, mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

El rey simplemente se levantó de su asiento, dejando los documentos en una pequeña mesa a su lado. Posteriormente, se acercó a ambos jóvenes, y sonrió bajo su máscara.

— Entonces, realmente los rumores de tu presencia en Medel son ciertos, Sasuke — mencionó el gobernante, conservando su sonrisa.

— Hmp. La próxima ves que quieras citarme, procura no enviar a un grupo de comandos tras de mí, Kakashi — respondió el pelinegro, con enfado en su voz.

El peligris simplemente rió suavemente.

— Lamento éso. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía de ése modo, te negarías a la audiencia — replicó el rey de Medel, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros.

— Hmp.

De pronto, el peligris desvió su mirada a la acompañante del moreno, notoriamente intrigado por la apariencia de la chica. Sobretodo por su extraño color de cabello y ojos, así como aquel sello en su frente. Pasó unos segundos analizándola, mientras ésta se sentía un poco intimidada. Sakura agachó la mirada, en un vano intento de huir de la del regente.

— ¿Y quién es ésta bella dama? — pronunció con indiferencia el peligris.

De haber sido otra persona, el pelinegro se hubiera enfurecido. Pero conocía que no había una doble intención por parte de Kakashi.

— M-Mi no-nombre es Sakura Haruno — la pelirrosa articuló nerviosa — Un placer conocerle, mi señor — concluyó la ninfa, haciendo una leve reverencia.

— El gusto es mío, señorita Haruno. Pero me temo que no puedes estar aquí, Sakura. Ésto es una junta privada — afirmó el peligris.

Sakura hizo otra reverencia, y un ademán de retirarse. Sin embargo, fue detenida del brazo por la mano del pelinegro.

— Ella viene conmigo, y se queda — dictaminó el azabache, fulminando al peligris.

Kakashi le devolvió la mirada afilada.

— Sasuke. Tenemos asuntos que tratar. Y necesita ser en privado — musitó el gobernante.

Pero Sasuke sólo atrajo más a la pelirrosa hacia él, sin llegar a tener mayor contacto, claro está.

— Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, me lo dirás frente a ella. De igual manera, se lo diría de todos modos — recalcó el azabache.

El peliplata simplemente suspiró derrotado.

.

* * *

.

Un encapuchado, con máscara de demonio, caminaba por un denso bosque en dirección a un improvisado campamento, en los adentros del mismo.

Su mirada era aterradora. Tenía ojos rojos, con unas aspas negras, los cuales le hacían ver como un verdadero demonio. Vestía una túnica larga de color negro, que tenía pentagramas parpadeantes grabados por toda la tela, además de tener unos guantes sin dedos, unos pantalones negros, y unas botas del mismo color.

Finalmente, llegó al campamento, donde miles de seres humanoides, pero con rostros de animales deformados, le observaron fijamente. Pero después agacharon la mirada, en temor a aquellos terroríficos ojos del encapuchado, los cuales le helarían la sangre al mismísimo diablo en persona.

Caminó a través de los miles de monstruos, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a aquellos tan osados de mirarle directamente a los ojos, amedrentándolos con aquella mirada demoniaca.

Al fin llegó a donde estaba una elegante y amplia carpa, resguardada a los lados por un par de guardias, con rostro de jabalíes deformados. Éstos al ver quién era, agacharon la mirada, y con temor se retiraron de inmediato, dejando pasar al interior al encapuchado.

Dentro de la carpa estaba una mujer con cabello blanco, extremadamente largo, al grado de arrastrarle por los suelos. Poseía unos ojos color ámbar* y piel pálida, tan blanca como la luna. Y ésta esperaba sentada, mientras bebía de una copa de fino vino. Una tras otra, eran servidas por uno de sus esclavos, a la vez que escuchaba el reporte de un pelinegro con ojos que se asemejaban a la luna.

La mujer se percató de la presencia del encapuchado. Por lo que volteó su mirada hacia éste, observando cómo poco a poco se aproximaba hacia ella. Misma razón por la cual dejó de beber de su copa, ordenándole al esclavo que se retirara, con voz autoritaria. Finalmente, giró un poco sobre su asiento, encarando por completo al enmascarado.

— Al fin llegas — pronunció la mujer.

El encapuchado colocó una mano a la altura de su vientre, mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Mi señora Kaguya. Le traigo los informes que solicitó — pronunció, casi en un susurro.

— Bien. Habla entonces — replicó la mujer.

— Al parecer, la princesa Sakura se encuentra en Spira. Seguramente planeaba viajar como un civil a Nubrum — explicó el enmascarado — Si me permite organizar un grupo de hombres, podemos dar con su captura.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Sasori? Leí el reporte de que fue muerto en combate — inquirió la reina.

— El hechicero tuvo un enfrentamiento con uno de los sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha. Inevitablemente fue derrotado — respondió calmadamente el enmascarado.

— ¿Un Uchiha? Creí que se habrían extinguido — expresó Kaguya, con una ceja arqueada — Éso sin contarte a ti, claro esta.

— Me temo que no es así, mi señora. He comprobado que es un sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha — recalcó el encapuchado — Y me temo que podría ser un verdadero problema para nuestra misión — pausó, desactivando sus aspas, volviendo a unos ojos tan negros como la noche — Es probablemente más poderoso que nuestro ejército entero, juzgando por la facilidad con que derrotó al marionetista.

— ¿Sabes de quién se trata? — preguntó dudosa.

— En efecto, mi señora. La persona que derrotó al marionetista es nada más, y nada menos, que el segundo y último hijo de los fallecidos reyes de la nación del fuego, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. El príncipe Sasuke Uchiha — explicó el ojinegro.

La reina apretó fuertemente la copa en su mano, al punto de romperla en varios fragmentos, causándole algunas heridas en la palma. Pero el ojinegro se mantuvo impasivo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo demonios es posible éso?! ¡Se supone que no hubo ningún sobreviviente de la dinastía principal de los Uchiha! — rugió la reina, alarmando a un castaño ojiperla, el cual se encontraba escuchando aquella conversación.

— Y éso no es todo. Al parecer, el Uchiha esta viajando junto con la princesa Sakura — mencionó con voz calmada el ojinegro.

La reina apretó fuertemente los dientes, mientras hacía una mueca de irritación.

— Tsk. Entonces las cosas son más complicadas de lo que pensé — dijo Kaguya, finalmente calmándose.

— Su majestad. Si me lo permite, yo personalmente me ofrezco a la captura de la princesa Sakura. Además de que le traeré la cabeza del Uchiha, en bandeja de plata — pausó un momento el extraño misterioso, para después continuar — Lo único que necesito es que me autorice un grupo de demonios. Y...

El enmascarado fue interrumpido por la reina, quien se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

— Éso no será posible. Al menos no por ahora — vociferó la reina — Por el momento, dejaremos la captura de la princesa de las hadas en segundo plano. Necesitare mi ejército completo, incluyéndolos a ustedes dos, para la invasión de Wu Yia — exclamó Kaguya, para después tomar su cetro que se encontraba al lado de su asiento — Después nos haremos cargo de ellos — concluyó la peliblanca.

El ojinegro gruño por lo bajo, molesto por la decisión de su reina.

— Como usted ordene, su majestad — siseó.

— Neji. Prepara los ejércitos y las embarcaciones. Nos movilizaremos a Wu Yia de inmediato — ordenó la mujer peliblanca, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

— Mi señora. Creo que sería conveniente dejar un batallón para vigilar a Wintersun. No sabemos si las demás naciones sospechan de nosotros, o planean una emboscada — pronunció el ojiperla.

— No será necesario. La tormenta que generé deberá ser suficiente para impedirles el paso. No habría hombre tan osado que intentare traspasar la turbulencia. Así que sólo has lo que te digo — ordenó la reina.

— A sus órdenes, mi señora — pronunció el ojiperla, siguiendo a la reina a sus espaldas.

Mientras tanto, el enmascarado, aún dentro de la carpa, mantenía los ojos cerrados en una especie de meditación, sin mover un sólo músculo, donde vagamente se escuchaba su ligera respiración.

— Entonces... Todo comienza ahora — musitó oscuramente — Ya nos veremos... Sasuke Uchiha — susurró tétricamente.

El enmascarado abrió los ojos, y demostró nuevamente aquellos orbes como la sangre, adornados por tres aspas. Y después, desapareció en una especie de vórtice.

 **...**

 **Primero que nada, feliz año nuevo a todos y que sus propósitos se cumplan.**

 **Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que han seguido esta historia, tanto los anónimos lectores, como a aquellos que lo han añadido a sus favoritos; y un agradecimiento especial a** ** _"Lulyta-chan",_** **muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Ahora pasemos a la terminología.**

 **Giles:** Si de algo carezco, es de creatividad para inventar un sistema monetario original, por lo que usé el término más vápido y superfluo que me vino a la cabeza.

 **Inn:** Es un modismo usado para designar lugares de hospedaje, en pocas palabras, es una posada.

 **Ballerinas:** Zapatillas de danza, usualmente algunos dibujos de hadas, son ilustradas con este tipo de calzado, por lo que decidí seguir la tradición.

 **Roast Beef:** Literalmente, carne asada, mas sin en cambio, en restaurantes se les denomina de ese modo al platillo (generalmente de cortes Sirloin), aún en países hispanohablantes.

 **Qipao:** Es una especie de vestido tradicional chino, muy similar al que Tenten, del manga de Naruto, usó durante la primera parte.

 **Miaodao:** Es una espada larga de dos manos, similar en aspecto a la Katana japonesa, pero es manipulada con ambas manos, debido a su tamaño ligeramente mayor..

 **El saludo que comparten Tenten y Sasuke en la escena del restaurante, es conocido en inglés como el** ** _"Broshake"_** **, pero no hay una concreta traducción al español, sin perder la idea original, por lo que puede resultar un poco confuso.**

 **Con lo referente al apellido de Tenten, no existe uno oficial de parte de Kishimoto, por lo que inventé el que sentí más adecuado.**

 **Quiero explicar de igual manera, que cuando uso la palabra** ** _"marica"_** **, no la estoy usando con la intención de denigrar a la gente homosexual, no soy homofóbica, la palabra original del inglés sería** ** _"pansy"_** **(recuerden que soy originaria de EU), que significa cobarde u hombre sin** ** _"testículos"_** **(refiriéndose a su falta de hombría), pero no hay una traducción equiparable en el idioma español, que mantenga el mismo significado o idea, por lo que usé aquel término. Nuevamente NO SOY HOMOFÓBICA.**

 **Adicionalmente, modifiqué el color de ojos de Kaguya, ya que tiene un papel importante dentro de la historia, y así me resultó conveniente.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, me despido de ustedes.**


	5. Amenazas de Guerra y el Torneo

**Capítulo V:** Amenazas de Guerra y el Torneo de Artes Marciales.

Sasuke y Sakura tomaban asiento en la mesa real, uno al lado del otro. El rey Hatake Kakashi se encontraba en el extremo final de ésta, mientras el capitán Yamato estaba de pié, al lado del gobernante. Algunas copas de vino fueron servidas, de la cual solo Sasuke bebía ocasionalmente. Cosa que el peliplata no hacía, manteniendo el misterio de su rostro tras la máscara, para infortunio de los presentes. Exceptuando Sasuke, a quien no le podría importar menos.

— Han pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que te vi, Sasuke — mencionó Kakashi, masajeando su mentón — En aquel entonces eras un niño. Ahora te has convertido en un hombre.

— Hmp. Muchas cosas han pasado — dijo el pelinegro, en un tono neutral.

— Es de suponerse. No supe nada de ti, desde que hicimos el tratado de comercio y paz con Wintersun — explicó el gobernante.

— ¿Acaso me trajiste aquí para tener una charla de los viejos tiempos? Porque si ése es el caso, entonces es mejor que no desperdicies tus energías — espetó el ojinegro, ganándose una profunda mirada por parte del peliplata, quien finalmente exhaló profundamente, para reacomodarse en su asiento.

— Bien. Estás en lo correcto. Simplemente quería saber dónde has estado. Pero ya que no estás dispuesto a revelarlo, iremos directo al grano — comentó el peliplata.

— Entonces dilo de una vez, para que pueda irme — exclamó el ojinegro aburrido.

Kakashi tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para comenzar a hablar.

— Me llegaron reportes sobre lo que sucedió en el poblado de Gyra. Y el hecho de que tuviste un enfrentamiento con uno de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales de Kaguya — explicó el gobernante, manteniendo su voz pasiva.

— ¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste de ello? Gyra se encuentra en la nación de Carach Angren, en un continente lejano — cuestionó el Uchiha.

— Tenemos informantes alrededor del mundo, Sasuke — explicó el rey.

— ¿Entonces andas espiando la vida de las personas? — se burló el azabache sin emoción, a lo que el peliplata simplemente suspiró.

— Todo es por el bien de Medel y de Spira — se excusó el gobernante.

— Éso es increíblemente cuestionable.

— Como sea. Iré directo al punto con ésto — pausó Kakashi, antes de fruncir el ceño, colocando ambos brazos sobre la mesa — Durante algún tiempo, hemos estado bajo la amenaza de un ataque por parte de Wintersun. Pero hasta ahora, no hemos hallado alguna prueba de operaciones bélicas contra Medel, o alguno de los países de Spira. Por lo que aún no sabemos si somos blanco para ellos, o estamos siendo tanteados — mencionó el rey.

— ¿Y todo éso qué tiene que ver conmigo? — preguntó indiferente el pelinegro.

— Ése es el asunto. Generalmente, sabemos que la reina Kaguya no envía a uno de sus mejores soldados por simples cuestiones triviales. Así que aquí solo hay una razón: Te has vuelto un objetivo primario — afirmó el peliplata — ¿Quieres explicar la razón? — preguntó de manera inquisidora.

El pelinegro bajó la copa de vino ya vacía, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Kakashi. El azabache mantuvo silencio durante algunos minutos, dudoso de si debía relatar la razón por la cual se encontraba actualmente en Spira. Volteó su rostro hacia Sakura, esperando alguna señal de aprobación. La ninfa asintió levemente, mientras colocaba las manos entre sus rodillas. El pelinegro suspiró levemente, antes de continuar.

— Kakashi. Te diré la razón de nuestro viaje, pero tendrás que jurar silencio. La siguiente información, no debe salir de éste lugar. Jamás tuvimos ésta conversación — explicó Sasuke, con severidad.

El peliplata asintió, mientras mostraba profunda seriedad en la mirada.

— Así será. Habla, entonces.

El azabache inhaló oxígeno, y sonoramente lo exhaló.

— La razón por la que actualmente estamos en Spira — pausó un momento el ojinegro, haciendo que el peliplata se extrañara por usar la palabra en plural — Es porque actualmente estamos en una misión hacia Nubrum — explicó el azabache.

— ¿Nubrum? ¿Acaso planeas emboscar a Kaguya? — preguntó dudoso el rey.

El pelinegro negó, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente.

— No exactamente. Sólo planeamos infiltrarnos en Pandemonium. Tenemos información de seres cautivos, quienes son extirpados de su magia, la cual usan para fines bélicos — exclamo el azabache.

— ¿Magia? ¿Seres cautivos?

El rey repentinamente ató cabos, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

— ¡¿Acaso te refieres a las hadas?!

El pelinegro simplemente asintió

— Creí que sólo eran una leyenda — refirió Kakashi.

— Así es. Además de que tengo cuentas pendientes con Madara — explicó el pelinegro, extrañando al rey de Medel.

— Debo suponer que el rescate de las hadas sólo es conjunto de la misión, entonces — respondió tranquilamente el rey, mientras entrelazaba los dedos, y los colocaba justo debajo de su nariz cubierta por la máscara — O mejor dicho, no proviene de tu parte, Sasuke — mencionó, dirigiendo una mirada analítica a la pelirrosa.

Sakura simplemente desvió la mirada nerviosa.

— Quiero preguntarte nuevamente. ¿Quién eres realmente, Sakura? — preguntó el rey de Medel.

La pelirrosa sabía que ése momento llegaría. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Pero inhalando una gran cantidad de aire, comenzó a hablar.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, princesa de las hadas. Hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, del antiguo reino de Iridia — mencionó pacíficamente la ninfa — Mi misión es la liberación de mi pueblo, actualmente cautivo en Pandemonium, en la tierra de Nubrum. Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos el objetivo en común de arribar al continente del fuego, cada uno con su objetivo en mente. Y fue por ello mismo que decidimos unirnos en el viaje.

Kakashi digería el relato de la pelirrosa. Anteriormente, había escuchado de Iridia, el mitológico reino de las hadas, mas nunca había realmente comprobado su existencia. De hecho, se encontraba reticente a creer aún el hecho de que existiese semejante lugar, o que existieren los seres mitológicos conocidos como las hadas. Pero finalmente, al analizar a la chica pelirrosada, pudo deducir que no tenía razón alguna para mentir. Así que por el momento, creería su relato.

— Jamás me habría imaginado que llegaría a ver una hada, y aún menos escuchar que el mítico reino de Iridia existiera — masculló el peliplata.

— Existió — recalcó la pelirrosa.

El regente de inmediato se percató de la implicación de la princesa de Iridia.

— ¿Quién fue el responsable de la destrucción de Iridia? — preguntó.

— No sabemos quién fue exactamente el perpetrador. Lo único que sabemos es que fue bajo el gobierno de _Gouki_ * Otsutsuki — explicó la ninfa.

— ¿El difunto rey de Wintersun? Ahora veo que el hechicero enviado por Kaguya no iba tras de Sasuke, sino tras de ti.

La pelirrosa asintió.

— ¿Y por qué razón necesitarían tu captura, Sakura? — cuestionó el rey.

Sakura suspiró, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Cerró los ojos un momento, y después los abrió lentamente.

— Es por mis poderes — mencionó la ninfa — Éste sello — Sakura tocó el rombo en su frente — Se dice encerrar el poder de la Magia AntiMateria*. Magia tan poderosa, que es capaz de acabar con naciones enteras.

La pelirrosa bajó su mano, colocándola en su regazo.

— La reina Kaguya desea hacerse con el poder de la Magia AntiMateria, para poder someter a todos los reinos de Terra. Tal y como sucedió con las Cuatro Grandes Naciones Elementales.

— ¿Magia AntiMateria? Alguna vez había escuchado aquel concepto, pero nunca hemos llegado a comprender cómo es que opera — dijo Kakashi.

— Ni yo misma entiendo el funcionamiento de aquel misterioso poder. Solamente sé que es heredado de generación en generación, a través del linaje principal de mi clan. Pero nadie, además de nuestra difunta matriarca, Tsunade Senju, ha podido hacer uso de él — explicó la pelirrosa.

— Tsunade Senju, la legendaria Amazona. Aquella capaz de dominar los Cuatro Poderes Elementales. Quien alguna vez le hizo frente a la tiranía del Clan Otsutsuki — narró el peliplata, a lo que Sakura asintió — Nos llegaron relatos de sus hazañas. No obstante, jamás llegué a imaginarme que formaba parte del mítico reino de Iridia.

— Así es. Pero murió en combate en la _**Gran Guerra**_. Por lo que desafortunadamente, el pueblo de Iridia fue fácilmente diezmado, a pesar de que nuestros mejores guerreros fueron a combate — enunció tristemente la ninfa.

Para ella Tsunade Senju, más que su mentora, era como su tía, como una segunda madre. Le dolía el hecho de que no estuviera más entre ellos.

Sasuke contemplaba sorprendido la conversación. El relato de la pelirrosa, por algún motivo, le trajo algunos vagos recuerdos. En concreto, un enorme bosque donde existía extraña fauna y vegetación, una nunca antes vista. Su mente viajó hasta hace casi diez años, donde en aquel enorme bosque que parecía no tener fin, jugaba con una chica pelirrosa de cabello corto. El azabache, en aquel entonces tan sólo un niño, era halado de la mano por una pelirrosa riente, mientras corrían a través del enorme campo. A su mente, llegó la visión de un colosal árbol, parecido a una Sequoia gigantesca, la cual producía vida a todo aquel hermoso bosque mágico. Pero sobre todo, vagamente rememoraba el hecho de que se veía a sí mismo y aquella niña pelirrosada, a una edad de aproximadamente diez años.

Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba vagas cosas de su niñez, específicamente a partir de los cinco años. Es como si alguien hubiese suprimido toda ésa etapa, y la hubiera reescrito con blanqueza absoluta. No recordaba absolutamente nada de sus vivencias desde entonces, sino hasta que formó parte de los discípulos de la legendaria monja, Wu Mei. Período en el que ya pasaba de los trece años de edad.

La voz de Sakura finalmente le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó notoriamente preocupada la ojiesmeralda.

El Uchiha sacudió levemente la cabeza, dirigiendo su profunda mirada a la pelirrosa.

— Hmp. Sí. Sólo me distraje un poco — musitó el moreno.

Pero la ninfa aún le observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ésta vez fue el rey quien rompió el silencio.

— De cualquier manera, no podemos estarnos fiando de rumores. Necesitamos estar en alerta a cualquier posible ataque por parte de Kaguya. Es por ello que les pido que mantengan un perfil bajo, al menos hasta que podamos tener la certeza de que no estamos en la mira — comentó el peliplata.

— Pues vaya que eres el más indicado para decirlo, Kakashi. Mira que organizar un torneo, donde sólo los más fuertes del mundo puedan entrar — mencionó el azabache.

Kakashi simplemente encogió los hombros.

— Es una tradición anual. El detener nuestras tradiciones, nos haría parecer más sospechosos — explicó el rey — De cualquier manera, sólo no llamen la atención durante su estancia en éste lugar. Tenemos la ventaja de estar bastante lejos de Nubrum, y escuché que una extraña tormenta impide el traslado hacia allá — pausó, estirándose un poco en su asiento — Pero éso no implica que no pueda haber infiltrados en Medel tras de ustedes.

— Mi señor. Le aseguramos que lo menos que queremos, es poner en peligro la vida de gente inocente. Por lo que, a la brevedad posible, continuaremos nuestro viaje — dijo la pelirrosa con un rostro serio, pero amable.

El rey asintió.

— Y créame, princesa Haruno. Lo que menos queremos es un estado de guerra. Es por ello que hemos mantenido ésta operación en secreto. No queremos sembrar el pánico en Medel, ni en Spira — concluyó el peliplata.

— Bien. Si ése es el caso, no haremos nada de escándalo. Puedes estar tranquilo — pronunció el pelinegro — Y si nos disculpas, tenemos que prepararnos para tu ridículo torneo.

El pelinegro se levantó de su asiento, mientras que Kakashi reía por lo bajo.

— Vaya. Éso sí no me lo esperaba. Ten por seguro que estaré contemplando tu actuación, Sasuke — se burló el rey.

— Tsk. Cierra la boca — siseó el pelinegro.

— En fin. Ésta conversación jamás sucedió — recalcó el peliplata, en un tono serio, para levantarse después de su asiento — Ahora será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. Fue bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke. Y... — pausó, observando a la pelirrosa — Fue todo un gusto conocerte, princesa Sakura — dijo Kakashi, haciendo una leve reverencia, la cual la ojiesmeralda imitó.

— El placer fue mío, mi señor — afirmó la ninfa.

.

* * *

.

Finalmente, Sasuke y Sakura salían del enorme palacio. Sakura estiraba los brazos por los aires a lo alto, mientras el pelinegro simplemente masajeaba suavemente su cuello. Apenas habían estado unos cuántos minutos sentados, pero a ambos les había parecido como horas en una junta. Actualmente, caminaban entre las calles de Medel, en el distrito de gobernación, por aquellas lujosas avenidas.

— Ahhh. Ya me había aburrido de estar ahí dentro. Y no quería tener que beber de aquel vino — mencionó la ojiesmeralda.

— ¿De verdad tanto detestas el alcohol? — preguntó intrigado el pelinegro.

— La verdad es que no he probado tantos. Pero el ver tan sólo como la gente se comporta tras varias copas, desanima a cualquiera — explicó la pelirrosa.

— Hmp. Supongo.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la voz de un peliblanco, la cual lo hizo detenerse.

— Vaya, vaya. No esperaba encontrarte en éste lugar, Sasuke — mencionó el extraño.

El dueño de aquella voz tenía cabello blanco, y una dentadura como de tiburón. Así mismo, vestía una remera gris sin mangas, con un pantalón azul, y botas negras. Además, cargaba una enorme espada a su espalda. Éste estaba acompañado de otro hombre, un tanto más alto que él, de cabello corto naranja. El pelinaranja vestía una túnica corta color café, así como pantalones y botas negros. Su rostro era estoico, casi rivalizando con el de Sasuke. Contrario al peliblanco, quien tenía una sonrisa zorruna de oreja a oreja.

— Juugo, Suigetsu — masculló el azabache, sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada, cosa que molestó al espadachín.

— Sabes, Sasuke. Regularmente cuando te encuentras a viejos amigos, la gente los saluda efusivamente. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez — exclamó el peliblanco.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua.

— Lo haría, si realmente fueran amigos — siseó oscuramente.

— Meh. Supongo que tu pésimo carácter nunca va a cambiar — dijo el espadachín, encogiendo los brazos.

De pronto, el peliblanco se percató de la presencia de la bella pelirrosa, quien simplemente observaba a los aludidos. Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y de unas largas zancadas se acercó a la pelirrosa. Sakura sorprendida, simplemente se quedó petrificada en su sitio, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí! — exclamó el peliblanco.

Sasuke de inmediato se alarmó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Dime, preciosa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó malicioso el albino.

La pelirrosa balbuceó, en un principio.

— ¿Eh? Bueno. Yo soy Sakura — respondió visiblemente nerviosa la ninfa.

— Oh... vaya. Es un nombre muy hermoso. Pero no tanto como tú, mi bella Flor de Cerezo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sasuke abriera los ojos como platos. A su mente, llegó el recuerdo de aquella niña pelirrosada.

" _ **Mi pequeña Flor de Cerezo... Algún día nos volveremos a ver**_ _"_ recordaba ésas palabras.

Recordaba a aquella niña de similar apariencia a Sakura. Y de nuevo, su mente tuvo algunos recuerdos fugaces de aquél entonces. Pero tan sólo eran éso: Simples imágenes y visiones de un enorme bosque encantado, con Sasuke de pequeño jugando con aquella pelirrosa. Volviendo a la realidad, pudo observar como el peliblanco se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la ojiesmeralda, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer. De inmediato, separó bruscamente al espadachín de la ninfa, no sin antes propinarle un fuerte puñetazo al rostro que lo arrojó algunos metros hacia el suelo.

El peliblanco hizo un gemido de dolor, mientras se sostenía la nariz de la cual emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre, en clara señal de que se la había roto con aquel golpe. La hada finalmente salió de su shock, al ver cómo el peliblanco estaba notoriamente herido. Por lo que, sorprendida, fulminó con la mirada al pelinegro, desaprobando su comportamiento.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — rugió la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha ni se inmutó.

— Ahhh... Maldición, Sasuke. Al menos me hubieras avisado que era tu chica — articuló el peliblanco, aún cubriéndose la nariz con la mano.

— Si no te hubieras querido lucir frente a ella, nada de éso te habría sucedido — exclamó el pelinaranja, totalmente estoico, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

— ¿Y yo qué iba a saber que era la novia de Sasuke? — gruño aún entre su dolencia Suigetsu.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó ligeramente. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza, apartado su bochorno. Y después se acercó al espadachín, para examinar su herida.

— Déjame ver éso — solicitó calmadamente la ninfa.

Sakura Hizo un ademán de concentrar su magia en la palma de su mano, con el fin de sanar la herida del peliblanco. Pero el firme agarre de Sasuke en su brazo la detuvo.

— ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! — cuestionó molesta la ninfa.

— Recuerda lo que hablamos hace unos minutos con Kakashi — masculló por lo bajo, únicamente audible para la Haruno.

La ninfa, con un resoplido, simplemente descartó el usar su magia, irguiéndose por completo.

— Bien — masculló molesta la ojiesmeralda.

— Vámonos — dijo el Uchiha.

El azabache tomó el brazo izquierdo de la ninfa, para alejarse caminando lejos de donde se encontraban Suigetsu y Juugo. Pero todo fue frustrado, al escuchar un agudo gritillo de una mujer, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia él a sus espaldas. El pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo, puesto que ya sabía de quien se trataba.

 _"Maldita sea"_ dijo en su mente.

— ¡Sasu-chan! ¡Mi amor! ¡Has vuelto por mí! — gritó emocionada una pelirroja, mientras de un salto se subía a la espalda del pelinegro, y enredaba sus brazos en su cuello.

El azabache forcejeaba, tratado de zafarse del agarre de la mujer. Entretanto, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Mi amor? — susurró sorprendida Sakura.

El sentimiento duró poco, puesto que sintió un fuerte calor en el pecho. Su mirada se afilaba, y sus puños se tensaban. Se estaba sintiendo... ¿Celosa? No. Definitivamente era sólo su imaginación.

— Tsk. Bájate de mi de una maldita vez, Karin — siseó el pelinegro, soltándose finalmente del agarre de la pelirroja.

— Aww... Vamos, Sasu-chan. No seas tan tímido — ronroneó la pelirroja, mientras nuevamente abrazaba al pelinegro.

Molesto, el moreno la intentaba separar de él.

— ¡He dicho que me sueltes! — gruño Sasuke, dándole un fuerte empujón a la ojirroja.

Karin casi cae de espaldas, pero alcanzó a mantener su balance.

— Oww. Qué malo eres, Sasu-chan — dijo la pelirroja, haciendo un mohín.

— Y deja de llamarme así — masculló oscuramente el azabache.

— Siempre andas arrastrándote detrás de Sasuke. ¿Eh, Karin? — se burló un peliblanco, quien finalmente dejaba de sangrar por la nariz.

La aludida cambió su enamoradizo rostro, por uno de enfado total.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, dientes de tiburón! — gruño la pelirroja.

— ¡Ven y cállame entonces, zorra! — desafió el espadachín.

Sakura observaba aquella extraña pelea llena de insultos. Algunos de ellos bastante obscenos, otros con el afán de únicamente provocar el uno al otro. Ella no había interactuado demasiado con humanos, pero le sorprendía que hubiese gente que tuviese ésa clase de cambios de humor. Mas sobre todo, le impresionaba el hecho de que fueran "amigos" de Sasuke, o según lo que el peliblanco había dado a entender.

" _Definitivamente el mundo está lleno de locos"_ pensó la princesa hada.

— Tsk. Nos largamos — musitó el Uchiha, tomando firmemente del brazo a la pelirrosa.

Sakura no renegó en lo absoluto y se dejó guiar, caminando mecánicamente.

— Vaya amigos que tienes, Sasuke — dijo la ninfa, cuando finalmente Sasuke la liberó de su agarre.

— Hmp. Ésos idiotas no son mis amigos.

— Pues de algún lugar u ocasión debiste haberles conocido. A tal grado que se toman demasiadas "confianzas" contigo — exclamó algo molesta Sakura.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja. Por un momento le pareció que la pelirrosa estaba celosa. Pero ignoró por completo la idea.

— Sólo son unos estúpidos. Y ésa tipa sólo es una odiosa — pronunció con una voz de fastidio.

Sakura inconscientemente se sintió aliviada de que la ojirroja no fuera nada del pelinegro.

— Como sea. De todos modos es asunto tuyo — concluyó la pelirrosa.

— Hmp.

.

* * *

.

La noche nuevamente llegó. Pero ésta vez dos jóvenes se encontraban dando un paseo por la bella ciudad de Medel. La ciudad tenía un elegante ambiente, que simplemente incitaba a las personas a salir. Desde familias, hasta las parejas enamoradas. Sakura simplemente se sentía feliz de poder admirar la nocturna vida del pueblo, donde los comercios habían quedado atrás, para dar lugar a una serie de espectáculos nocturnos. Tales como los músicos, acróbatas y hasta actores, en pequeñas muestras teatrales.

Sasuke, por otro lado, no podía estar más aburrido; simplemente él detestaba estar divagando por doquier. Y si no fuera por el hecho de que la pelirrosa le presionó para salir, con no dejarle dormir toda la noche, él no estaría en ése momento dando un paseo nocturno. Sólo esperaba no encontrarse a ninguno de sus "amigos". Por suerte, el destino fue benévolo con él aquella noche.

Tras un largo tiempo deambulando por doquier, llegaron a un enorme palco, donde se apreciaba la enorme ciudad en su totalidad. Extrañamente, a Sasuke no se le hacía incómodo el tener que acompañar a la pelirrosa, a pesar de que era una verdadera _**molestia**_ _._ El convivir con ella le traía recuerdos nostálgicos de su niñez. Como cuando solía jugar en aquel enorme bosque encantado. O más bien, parecía un enorme jardín.

— Vaya... Es muy hermosa la cuidad. ¿No lo crees, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó su acompañante en un susurro.

— Sí. Supongo — respondió el moreno, encogiendo los brazos.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazo, mientras hacía un mohín.

— Sabía que ibas a decir algo como éso — musitó la ninfa, molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, entonces? — dijo Sasuke, restándole importancia.

— Al menos deberías intentarlo. Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando — le recriminó Sakura, mientras le dirigía la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

El azabache alzó ligeramente las manos.

— Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a ésto. Toda mi vida la he enfocado a volverme más fuerte — explicó estoicamente.

Sakura sonrió con algo de ternura. Le parecía lindo el hecho de que Sasuke fuera como un niño, como _**aquel niño**_ del que tanto amaba. Podía apreciar que el pelinegro, a pesar de ser uno de los más temibles guerreros, al final seguía siendo humano. Seguía siendo un muchacho que no había experimentado el convivir con gente, aunque ello le entristecía un poco. No se imaginaba cómo es que Sasuke pudo aprender a vivir, entre la muerte y el dolor, y era por éso mismo que ella deseaba ayudarle. No a hundirse en su venganza, sino a que hallara una luz dentro de la oscuridad.

Sasuke, por otro lado, se hallaba a sí mismo avergonzado del hecho de que era como un niño tonto. No tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse en una "cita", o al menos era lo más parecido hasta el momento. Toda su vida sólo se ha dedicado a sobrevivir, a fortalecerse, y a endurecerse. El campo de batalla era su hogar, el olor a sangre y muerte eran lo que perfumaba el aire que respiraba. Ni siquiera había tenido mujer alguna, sean encuentros casuales, o relaciones amorosas. Toda su vida eran peleas. Muchas de ellas a muerte.

— Sasuke-kun.

El aludido redirigió su mirada hacia la ninfa. Sakura igual le observaba.

— ¿No te sientes solo en ocasiones? — preguntó la chica en un susurro, observando la reacción de su compañero, la cual fue de total estoicismo — Es decir, apenas tengo unos días conociéndote. Pero puedo percibir el hecho de que realmente no has vivido.

" _¿Tan predecible soy?"_ pensó para si mismo.

El Uchiha encogió los hombros.

— Sí. Admito que el viajar sólo se vuelve tedioso y aburrido. Sin embargo, realmente nunca he sido una persona muy social en toda mi vida. De hecho, yo era ampliamente conocido por ser un lobo solitario — explicó el azabache.

— Pues a decir verdad, no estoy tan segura de ello. Justo ahora, y en éstos últimos días, has logrado mantener las conversaciones — afirmó Sakura, mostrando su preciosa sonrisa.

— Hmp.

El pelinegro sonrió torcidamente. En ésos días, en los que estaba viajando con la princesa de Iridia, había hablado más que en los últimos cuatro años. Tal vez simplemente se empezaba a acostumbrar a su compañía.

— Sabes. Yo tampoco solía ser muy sociable, al menos no con personas que no fueran de mi linaje — comenzó a explicar la hada — Pero después de la muerte de mi mentora, entendí que todos somos seres vivos, y que nadie eligió nacer noble o plebeyo — pausó un momento, mientras inhalaba un poco de oxígeno — Por éso me prometí ser una mejor persona, y ayudar a los necesitados, independientemente de su posición social.

Para Sasuke, aquellas palabras le hacían memoria de cómo su maestra constantemente le instruía a ser como guerrero. El usar su talento y habilidades marciales, para el bien de la humanidad. Desafortunadamente, para el azabache no podía existir dentro de su alma un corazón generoso y noble. Su alma estaba oscurecida, marcada por el odio y la venganza. Jamás podría mostrarse compasivo y piadoso. Porque. de acuerdo a él, aquello solamente le daba debilidad.

Desde el día en que su clan fue masacrado como animales, juró ante la tumba de sus padres, familiares y amigos, que vengaría sus muertes. Que derramaría la sangre de Madara, del mismo modo que él lo hizo con su gente. Porque era la ley de Talión: Sangre por sangre.

Ése era su camino, y su modo de vida. Aún si le llevaba a su misma muerte.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó la pelirrosa, con su dulce voz.

O tal vez así era de por sí su tono, pensó.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué piensas hacer una vez termine todo ésto? — inquirió la ninfa.

El Uchiha resopló levemente, masajeando su cuello.

— No lo sé — musitó.

La princesa de Iridia, de alguna manera, esperaba ésa clase de respuesta, pero no por ello le sorprendió menos. No entendía cómo es que la vida de alguien podía ser tan monótona y obsesiva. Aún si la causa era entendible, la decisión no era justificable. Ella podía ver más allá de su mirada y de sus ojos. Podía sentir el tormento en su alma, a través de su percepción ExtraSensorial. Sakura podía ver el dolor, el sufrimiento, la ira, y el odio. Cada uno de los sentimientos negativos, atrapados en su corazón y en su mente.

Pero sobretodo, la ninfa podía percibir el alma de un niño siendo atormentada. Un niño que suplicaba por ayuda, por paz, y por tranquilidad. A través de ésa dura y helada coraza, de aparente fortaleza, se encontraba el corazón de cualquier humano. De uno que si bien era fuerte, valiente, y audaz, no era inmune a las emociones, ni a los sentimientos. Podía percibir que su venganza no era un fin egoísta, o de auto satisfacción, sino por sus difuntos seres queridos. El hombre que tenía a su lado, no dejaba de ser humano. Ella podía percibir la inestabilidad de sus emociones.

Hizo un ademán de tomar su hombro. Pero el azabache repentinamente se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la salida de aquel palco, mientras mencionaba algo como _"Te veré en la posada"_.

Sakura simplemente suspiró levemente. Por más que quisiera no involucrarse en la vida personal del pelinegro, algo le impulsaba a hacerlo. Como si de alguna manera ella estuviera conectada a Sasuke. Como si fueran conocidos de antaño. Como si fuera un amigo muy especial para ella.

Como si Sasuke fuera su _**Dulce Príncipe**_.

Tras unos minutos más de contemplar el panorama, Sakura decidió volver a la posada, caminando lentamente de regreso.

.

* * *

.

El enorme estadio, en forma de coliseo, se hizo presente ante la mirada de dos jóvenes. Sasuke y Sakura llegaban a horas de las nueve de la mañana, puesto que los participantes del torneo debían presentarse para completar el registro al mismo, además de la asignación de los palcos privados. A pesar de que el ambiente era notoriamente ruidoso y molesto, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente entusiasmado de poder participar en los combates, pues si había algo que él disfrutaba era pelear con poderosos oponentes. Además de que como le decía su maestra: Nunca era bueno limitarse. Siempre se debía aprender de otros estilos, y oponentes.

Finalmente, la adaptabilidad era uno de los tantos principios del _**Jeet Kune Do**_ _,_ o mejor conocido como _**"El Estilo del Puño Interceptor"**_. No es propiamente un estilo de pelea, sino más bien una serie de principios, diseñados específicamente para obtener la máxima eficacia en situaciones de combate real. Dado que Sasuke constantemente se enfrascaba en difíciles enfrentamientos, su estilo de artes marciales mixto estaba en constante evolución; razón por la cual tomó el torneo como una buena oportunidad para medir sus límites.

Por su parte, la ninfa estaba emocionada ante el hecho de poder presenciar un evento de tal magnitud. A ella no le gustaba la violencia, y por ende las peleas no eran propiamente lo suyo. Pero simplemente le emocionaba el poder asistir a un evento tan masivo, donde participantes de todo el mundo viajaron exclusivamente a participar en el mismo.

Aunque, por otro lado, la simple idea de que un evento de semejante magnitud pudiera atraer tanta atención, también existía la posibilidad de atraer la de Nubrum. O más concretamente, atraer la atención de la despiadada reina Kaguya. Sakura no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente preocupada, especialmente porque Sasuke sería uno de los participantes del torneo. Lo único que le quedaba, era rogar a Dios porque no fuesen detectados, o por que la tirana y autoproclamada diosa/reina no tuviera interés alguno en el torneo.

Sakura inspiró audiblemente, para luego exhalar, tratando de relajarse, y olvidar aquellos pensamientos obsesivos.

— Ohhh. Así que el estoico y aburrido Sasuke Uchiha vino a contemplar el torneo con su novia. ¿Eh? — se escuchó una voz burlona a las espaldas de ambos, proveniente de un peliblanco con una enorme espada.

Éste, a su vez, venía acompañado de un pelinaranja y una pelirroja. El Uchiha hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras se giraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, idiota? — dijo el pelinegro fríamente.

— Oh vamos, Sasuke. Nunca cambias ésa horrible actitud. ¿Así es como tratas a tus viejos camaradas? — exclamó el peliblanco, con una sonrisa zorruna.

El Uchiha simplemente chasqueó la lengua, mientras les daba la espalda a todos. Exceptuando a Sakura, quien estaba frente a él.

— Piérdanse — siseó molesto.

El peliblanco pretendía responderle, pero de inmediato se percató de la presencia de la pelirrosa, a quien nuevamente abordó.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es la hermosa Flor de Cerezo! — exclamó emocionado Suigetsu, a lo que Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños.

El azabache se molestó aún mas al ver cómo el peliblanco se arrodillaba, mientras sostenía la pequeña y delicada mano de la pelirrosa, la cual estaba anonadada ante el comportamiento del espadachín.

— Eh... Hola, Suigetsu-kun — saludó la pelirrosa nerviosamente.

El " _kun_ " aumentó aún más el enojo del pelinegro, quien apretaba la mandíbula, mostrando ligeramente los dientes.

— ¿Tú también vas a participar en el torneo? — preguntó ligeramente intrigada la ninfa.

— Nah. No me siento con ánimos de arrebatarle el trofeo a Sasuke — dijo el mencionado, soltando una risotada.

— Bah. Si no eres más que un hablador. Ni siquiera puedes conmigo — recalcó Karin, quien hizo acto de presencia ante todos, junto con un pelinaranja de rostro impasivo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho, zorra?! — exclamó el peliblanco.

— ¡Lo que oíste, aliento de pez! — gruño la pelirroja.

Un irritado Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

— No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces. Me largo de aquí — mencionó oscuramente el moreno.

La ninfa simplemente caminó tras el Uchiha a unos pasos de él, siendo seguida igualmente por los "amigos" de Sasuke, hasta que llegaron al interior del estadio, donde se celebrarían los combates. Finalmente, llegaron a una bifurcación, donde un portal aludía al ingreso a los participantes. Y en el pasillo al fondo, estaba la salida a las gradas principales, donde los espectadores podían contemplar los combates. Sasuke se detuvo a apreciarlo por algunos momentos, para después darse la vuelta, y encarar a la pelirrosada.

— Supongo que es aquí donde nos separamos — dijo la princesa hada, sonriendo levemente.

— Hmp — respondió el pelinegro, afirmando muy a su estilo.

— Bueno. Entonces te estaré viendo desde las gradas — mencionó la ninfa — ¡Mucha suerte, Sasuke-kun!

La pelirrosa salió corriendo en dirección a la gradería.

Suigetsu hizo una sonrisa perversa, haciendo un ademán de seguirla. No obstante, fue interceptado por Sasuke, el cual le dio un fuerte empujón, haciendo que la espalda del espadachín golpeara contra el muro del corredor. Y entonces, el moreno le dirigió una mirada oscura, al mismo tiempo que pegaba su frente con la del peliblanco.

— Intenta hacer algo gracioso con Sakura, y te prometo que te romperé el cuello — le amenazó Sasuke, con una voz heladora y asesina.

El peliblanco solo tragó grueso, mientras sentía como se le congelaba la sangre.

— Eh... Tranquilízate Sasuke. Jamás me atrevería a tomar la mujer de otro. Hehehe... — articuló, visiblemente atemorizado.

El Uchiha no prestó atención al comentario que hizo el espadachín. Simplemente se retiró del lugar, tras el portal.

— Eres un idiota, cara de pez — resopló la pelirroja.

Suigetsu no respondió al insulto. Aún estaba en shock por la amenaza de Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Sakura cruzó la salida, para poder visualizar el enorme coliseo. Éste tenía una arena gigantesca rodeada por las gradas, de unos quince metros de altura, cada nivel ascendiendo por escalones. Sakura decidió que si quería tener una buena vista, debería ir hasta el frente. Con algo de suerte, encontraría un lugar vacío entre tanto gentío, por lo que se descolocó la capucha de encima de su cabeza, y caminó hacia el frente de las gradas. Afortunadamente, había dos lugares vacíos, justo en el medio de una larga hilera. Razón por la que la ninfa sonrió, y prontamente se encaminó al asiento.

Una vez en aquel lugar, la hada observó a los alrededores. Las gradas prontamente se iban saturando, mientras algunos sirvientes aún colocaban algunos adornos en la arena. Asímismo, la plataforma erguida sobre ésta era barrida por otros.

De pronto, una voz femenina la sacó de su mundo.

— ¿Te importa si me siento aquí? — pronunció la chica, quien tenía una mano apoyada en el asiento junto a la pelirrosada.

— ¿Eh? No. Adelante — respondió Sakura a la pelirroja, sonriendo ligeramente.

La chica tomó asiento, para después dirigir su mirada a la ninfa.

— Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Karin Uzumaki — mencionó la pelirroja, extendiéndole una mano a Sakura.

La ninfa sonrió aún mas, y estrechó su mano.

— Un gusto. Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Y... — pausó un momento, reaccionando a lo que le dijo la ojirroja — ...Espera... ¿Has dicho Uzumaki? — exclamó la hada, lo que hizo que la pelirroja levantara una ceja.

— Sí. Así es. ¿Por qué la pregunta? — cuestionó extrañada.

— Bueno... Es que... me suena familiar ése apellido — afirmó la ojiesmeralda.

— Probablemente te suene conocido por ser uno de los clanes más grandes del mundo: El Clan Uzumaki. Era el principal Clan del continente del viento. Aunque yo pertenecía a una familia menor.

— Ya veo — musitó la pelirrosa.

— Por cierto, me disculpo por el comportamiento del idiota de Suigetsu. Es sólo un imbécil que le coquetea a todo lo que tiene un par de senos — explicó con un tono aburrido la pelirroja.

— ¿Eh? Sí. Descuida — dijo la pelirrosa.

De cualquier manera, era inevitable no recibir miradas lascivas por parte de los hombres.

Después de algunos minutos, finalmente los preparativos para el torneo se completaron. El coliseo se saturó por completo, y con un enorme espectáculo de una llamarada, en lo alto de un podio, el torneo se inauguró.

Un grupo de personas, vestidas ceremonialmente, ingresaron a la arena, llevando en manos una especie de urna. Mientras otros sonaban unos objetos como cuerno, los cuales resonaron a través de todo el enorme estadio, como cuando un grupo de soldados iba a la guerra.

La gente rugía emocionada. El gran torneo finalmente dio comienzo.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a éste torneo número MXL! — vociferó el anunciante, desde el centro de la plataforma — ¡Tenemos el honor de inaugurar éste legendario evento, con una tradición de hace más de un milenio! — pausó, dando un giro para encarar el palco principal, donde se encontraba el rey Kakashi, junto con su guardia personal — ¡Ante su señoría, Hatake Kakashi, el rey de Medel, le damos la bienvenida a todas la personas en éste lugar! — gritó a los cuatro vientos, visiblemente entusiasmado — ¡Ahora, que ingresen todos los participantes!

A través de dos largas filas, todos los combatientes entraban caminando tranquilamente, entre ellos Sasuke y Tenten. La última ahora vistiendo un _**Qipao**_ azul rey, con unas especies de licras negras por debajo, junto con unas botas cortas negras. Asímismo, cargaba su Miaodao en la cintura, y tenía un rostro con una ligera sonrisa, notablemente confiada. Sasuke, por su lado, tenía una mirada despreocupada e inexpresiva. Sakura se emocionó al verlos en la arena.

— ¡Tenten-san! ¡Sasuke-kun! — gritó la ninfa emocionada, levantándose de su asiento y agitando la mano en el aire vigorosamente.

La castaña y el pelinegro, de inmediato, dirigieron su mirada hacia la pelirrosa. La primera sonrió, mientras levantaba su pulgar a lo alto. El último por su parte, sólo asintió con un rostro estoico. Karin, de igual manera, se levantó de su asiento, haciendo un gritillo.

— ¡Sasu-chan! ¡Mi amor! ¡Estoy aquí! — gritó la pelirroja, haciendo enfadar ligeramente a la ojiesmeralda, quien apretó los puños en su vestido verde aqua.

La monja se aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse, ante tan bochornoso espectáculo.

— Tsk. Ésa odiosa también está aquí — masculló el pelinegro.

— Bueno. Es bueno ver que tienes a tus novias apoyándote, Uchiha — se burló la castaña — Aunque éso significa que los otros dos tarados también están acá.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua, molesto por ver a la pelirroja. La voz del réferi los sacó de su conversación.

— Guerreros. Por favor, presten atención. Haremos el sorteo de clasificaciones. Los treinta y dos peleadores aquí presentes, serán divididos en dieciséis grupos de dos personas. Entre los cuales, se realizarán los combates de eliminatorias, donde solamente clasificarán los vencedores de cada grupo, dando así por inicio los octavos de final. Y con ello, el torneo general. ¿Alguna duda que tengan? — preguntó calmadamente el réferi, a lo que todos se mantuvieron en silencio — Bien. Entonces haremos el sorteo de grupos de inmediato.

Con unas pequeñas esferas, conteniendo los números de peleadores registrados, uno a uno los grupos fueron designados. Tenten fue designada en el grupo P, mientras que Sasuke fue asignado en el primer grupo: El grupo A, lo que indicaba que pelearía de inmediato. La castaña simplemente chasqueó la lengua molesta. Ella esperaba pelear antes, no esperar hasta el final.

— Maldito Uchiha. Mira que tienes suerte al pelear primero — dijo la castaña molesta.

El pelinegro simplemente encogió los hombros.

— Me da igual — respondió.

Cuando finalmente todos los grupos fueron designados, y registrados en una especie de tablero, el réferi volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Bien, señores. Ahora que han sido designados los dieciséis grupos, pasaremos a los combates. Por favor, les solicito a aquellos que no son parte del grupo A, que abandonen la plataforma — mencionó el juez.

Todos, excepto Sasuke y un samurai, descendieron de la plataforma, ingresando dentro del estadio, bajo las gradas.

— Buena suerte, Sasuke. La necesitarás — afirmó Tenten burlona.

El azabache simplemente rodó los ojos.

El anunciante del torneo tomó la palabra, informando del combate que daría lugar entre Sasuke y aquel samurai.

— ¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros! ¡Daremos comienzo con el combate principal! ¡ _ **El Dragón Escarlata**_ **,** contra Tanaka Mukushima!

El público rugió emocionado, mientras que Sasuke y su oponente se colocaban en el centro de la plataforma, dirigiéndose una mirada desafiante.

— Acabaré contigo en cuestión de segundos, niño — desafió el samurai.

El azabache ni se inmutó.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Buena suerte, amor! — gritó la pelirroja, haciendo que tanto Sasuke y Sakura fruncieran el ceño.

De pronto, el réferi se acercó a ambos peleadores, quienes se fulminaban con la mirada.

— Caballeros. Quiero que peleen con honor y con deportividad. ¿Quedó claro?

Ambos asintieron, mientras que el árbitro alzó su brazo derecho a lo alto rectamente.

— Entonces, ¡Comiencen la pelea! — vociferó, bajando el brazo rápidamente.

El Uchiha, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, extrajo su Sanjiegun, y se colocaba en su postura de combate, posicionando su arma en una forma de "N", aunque un poco deforme. Sasuke colocó un pié al frente, y el otro atrás, flexionándose ligeramente. Su oponente extraía la Katana de su cintura, alzándola por lo alto con ambas manos, mientras miraba desafiante al pelinegro.

Durante unos segundos, se tanteaban el uno al otro, moviéndose en círculos, a la vez que sus miradas se enfrentaban. Al ver que el pelinegro no hacía algún movimiento, con un rugido, el samurai repentinamente embistió al azabache, blandiendo su hoja hacia el cuello del guerrero dracónico. El moreno paró el letal ataque con un giro de su arma, haciendo que metal contra metal resonaran.

Arma contra arma, se enfrascaban en un furioso combate. Sasuke dio un giro sobre sus pies, proyectando la sección frontal de su arma contra el Samurai, quien en un rápido reflejo usó su Katana para derribarla, obligando al pelinegro a retraerla de inmediato. Aquel momento fue aprovechado por el Samurai, el cual arremetió con una velocidad impresionante contra el Uchiha. Sasuke retractó su arma a tiempo, bloqueando el ataque, y nuevamente enfrascándose en un encuentro cercano.

Haciendo una intercepción de la Katana, con las tres secciones juntas de su arma, Sasuke aturdió al espadachín. Y aprovechando su guardia baja, conectó una patada directa al pecho, arrojándolo varios metros hasta un pilar, donde se estampó fuertemente el samurai. La columna se resquebrajó ligeramente.

Por supuesto, Sasuke no empleó toda su fuerza en el golpe, puesto que sabía que no podía quitarle la vida, ya que sería descalificado de inmediato. Por otro lado, lentamente el samurai se reincorporó, aún dolido del tremendo golpe en su pecho, e incluso podría jurar que algunas de sus costillas estaban rotas. Pero soportando el fuerte dolor, así como el entumecimiento del área, prontamente, y entre muecas de dolor, finalmente recuperó su postura de combate. El samurai colocó la espada apuntando hacia el suelo, y hacia un costado, arremetiendo nuevamente contra el moreno.

El Uchiha giró su bastón alrededor de su cuerpo con ambas manos, mientras daba una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados sobre sus pies. Y entonces, dejó caer la sección extrema sobre la cabeza del samurai. El espadachín usó su Katana para parar aquel golpe, pero retrocedió por la monstruosa fuerza impuesta sobre el arma por el pelinegro. El aludido nuevamente giró su arma, pasándola tras su espalda, y dando nuevamente un giro. Y levantando su pie, pasó el bastón por debajo de éste. Para nuevamente con un giro, atacar con la sección frontal de su arma, directamente a las piernas del samurai. El espadachín esquivó el ataque con un acrobático salto a su izquierda, y cayó en su palma, con la cual se impulsó para levantarse.

El Samurai, al levantarse nuevamente, colocó su Katana a un costado, pero ésta vez por lo alto, para de una carrera tratar de empalar al pelinegro. Sasuke esquivó el letal ataque con un rápido movimiento de pies a su izquierda, sosteniendo el brazo de la espada y conectando dos golpes con el dorsal de su puño al Samurai, uno a su pecho, y el otro a su rostro. Acto seguido, propinó una Patada Remolino al rostro del espadachín, el cual, con la guardia baja, fue proyectado hacia otro pilar, donde se impactó fuertemente. Y posteriormente, quedó en el suelo inerte.

Para infortunio del Samurai, Sasuke pudo fácilmente derribar su arma, dejándole completamente desarmado. Y cuando el réferi estuvo a punto de declarar vencedor al azabache, el espadachín se reincorporó nuevamente, mientras miraba desafiante al pelinegro. El guerrero dracónico, observando fijamente a su oponente, pudo descifrar en su mirada que pretendía seguir con la pelea.

Sorprendiendo al público entero, entre ellos el réferi, el pelinegro juntó su Sanjiegun, y lo arrojó a lo lejos, en una muestra de aceptar el desafío cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¿Pero qué está haciendo Sasuke-kun? — preguntó la pelirrosa, sorprendida.

— Es obvio. De acuerdo a lo que he escuchado, entre guerreros existe un código de honor, donde ambos peleadores deben estar en igualdad de condiciones — pausó Karin, mientras dirigía su mirada a la ninfa — Por lo que si aquel samurai se queda desarmado, y decide seguir la pelea, Sasuke se debe despojar de la suya — finalizó de explicar la pelirroja.

— ¿De verdad? Jamás pensé en ello — articuló Sakura.

Sasuke adoptó la postura del Dragón, colocando el pie izquierdo al frente, y el derecho atrás. Extendió sus brazos en posición simétrica a sus piernas, estirando las palmas de sus manos, y colocándolas de forma perpendicular a sus brazos. Después, se flexionó ligeramente, mientras miraba fijamente a su oponente. El Samurai, por su parte, adoptó una postura más simple. Únicamente levantó los puños a la altura del rostro, mientras hacía un juego de pies.

Con un rugido de combate, el Samurai se lanzó al ataque, moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, hasta que llegó con Sasuke, quien de inmediato interceptó un veloz puño al rostro. El Samurai de inmediato lo continuó con otro, pero Sasuke lo bloqueó con la misma facilidad. El espadachín, con velocidad, alzó la pierna por los aires, intentando conectar una potente patada al rostro del azabache, el cual simplemente se agachó. Y hastiado de no poder asestar un sólo ataque, el Samurai comenzó a hacer una serie de combos de golpes frenéticos contra el pelinegro, quien interceptaba y evadía cada uno de los golpes. Hasta que en un descuido del samurai, Sasuke conectó su puño del leopardo en el pecho de su oponente, haciendo que éste fuera arrojado unos metros al suelo.

Con dificultad, el samurai se incorporó lentamente, teniendo una visión ligeramente borrosa del azabache, el cual recompuso su postura, mirándole estoicamente a su adversario. El Samurai finalmente se levantó, y recuperó su postura de combate. Pero el dolor era bastante pronunciado, por lo que ocasionalmente hacía una mueca de incomodidad.

No obstante, su orgullo fue más fuerte que su dolor. Y con ello, se lanzó nuevamente al pelinegro, tratando de conectar un golpe al centro del abdomen del Uchiha. Pero éste en un hábil movimiento, evadió el ataque, y golpeó el costado de su cuello, dejando inconsciente a su oponente.

El réferi se acercó al inconsciente Samurai, percatándose de que estaba fuera de combate.

— ¡Tanaka no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es el _**Dragón Escarlata**_ , quien calificará directo a los octavos de final! — exclamó el réferi.

El público rugió de la emoción. Algunas mujeres jóvenes hacían gritillos, con tal de llamar la atención del joven pelinegro, quien simplemente ignoró las ovaciones del público. Sasuke caminó lentamente a la entrada del cuarto de espera, dirigiendo fugazmente una mirada hacia donde estaba Sakura. La ninfa, de igual manera, aclamaba la victoria del azabache, y Sasuke le sonreía ladinamente.

— ¡Lo logro! ¡Sasuke-kun gano! — exclamaba emocionada la pelirrosa.

— Por supuesto. Es obvio que Sasuke no perdería con aquel bocón. Él no era rival para mi Sasu-chan — ronroneó la pelirroja, haciendo que Sakura perdiera su emoción, y frunciera completamente el ceño.

— Maldición. Ése condenado de Sasuke realmente se ha vuelto muy fuerte — musitó un peliblanco.

El aludido se encontraba a lo alto de las gradas, junto a un pelinaranja, quien observaba inexpresivo cómo el pelinegro desaparecía de la arena, y de cómo retiraban al inerte Samurai, el cual aún seguía inconsciente.

— Es lógico. Después de todo, a Sasuke nunca le he visto perder. Y aquel Samurai no era más que un hablador — recalcó Juugo, con total indiferencia.

— Meh. Si hubiese entrado, podría derrotar a todos los peleadores en un instante. Incluyendo a Sasuke Uchiha, y a su demente amiga — pausó Suigetsu, tratando de hacer memoria de su nombre, aunque fallando en el intento — Eh... ¿Cómo se llamaba ésa tipa? — preguntó, encogiendo los hombros.

— Tenten Zhang — respondió el pelinaranja, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Suigetsu.

— Por supuesto. Como aquella vez que Sasuke te dejó inconsciente por estarle fastidiando, aquel día de la celebración del aniversario de independencia de Wu Yia. ¿Cierto, charco andante? — mencionó una voz femenina burlona.

Suigetsu, irritado, volteó su mirada, para divisar a la aludida, quien estaba de pie a unos metros de ambos, con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho.

— Bah. Éso no cuenta. Estaba totalmente ebrio. Si hubiese estado en mis cinco sentidos, hubiese dejado noqueado a Sasuke — refutó el espadachín.

— Sí, claro. Supongo que es bueno excusarse con una borrachera. La culpa siempre es del alcohol — respondió la castaña, rodando los ojos.

— Tenten-san. ¿También participarás en el torneo, cierto? — preguntó el pelinaranja, a lo que la monja asintió — No me lo tomes a mal. Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? — preguntó intrigado.

La pelicafé encogió los hombros.

— Sólo me daba una vuelta por el estadio. Es aburrido tener que esperar entre un montón de hombres sudorosos — afirmó la castaña.

— Entiendo — respondió Juugo con simpleza.

— ¡Ha! O tal vez será que estás muerta de miedo, porque vas a perder — se burló el peliblanco, tanteando a la pelicafé.

La monja no se inmutó, y la sonrisa de Suigetsu se ensanchó. Pero cuando iba a continuar su palabrería, vio como la castaña desapareció ante sus ojos en una ventisca. En seguida, simplemente sintió como una filosa y larga espada se colocaba en su cuello, mientras él era sujetado fuertemente de su cabello.

— Hmm... No realmente. Pero, ¿Quieres que te diga algo? — musitó tras de él Tenten — Tú ahora estás muerto de miedo — susurró con voz fría y asesina.

El espadachín simplemente se quedó helado, mientras las piernas le temblaban, y de su rostro caía sudor frío. Podía sentir el contacto de la filosa cuchilla de la espada, contra la piel de su cuello. La castaña tenía la mirada ensombrecida, y en su rostro una sonrisa zorruna, que lejos de ser burlona, era más bien de demencia absoluta.

— ¿Qué pasa, charco andante? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? — dijo la castaña, apretando su agarre en el cabello del peliblanco.

— Eh... Vamos, Tenten. Sólo fue una pequeña broma. Además, somos viejos amigos. ¿Cierto? — suplicaba nerviosamente el espadachín.

La pelicastaña simplemente se mantuvo estoica.

— ¿Lo somos? Que yo recuerde, sólo te la pasas insultándome a mis espaldas, como un auténtico marica. Ni siquiera tienes los suficientes testículos para hacerlo frente a mí.

Pero antes de rebanar el cuello de Suigetsu, una mano se posó en el hombro de la castaña, quien de inmediato volteó.

— Desaparece de aquí, Uchiha. Ésto es un asunto entre el charco y yo — mencionó inexpresiva.

— Hmp. Sólo déjalo decir sus estupideces. Es para lo único que sirve — pausó el pelinegro, soltando el hombro de Tenten — Además, no querrás ser descalificada por asesinar a un bocón. ¿O si? No tendrías la oportunidad de pelear conmigo — concluyó Sasuke.

La castaña resopló molesta, retirando la filosa hoja de su espada del cuello del peliblanco. Pero después de hacerlo, estampó el rostro del espadachín contra la barda frente a ellos, rompiéndole nuevamente la nariz, y reventándole los labios.

— Tienes suerte de que tu amiguito te salve, estúpido — masculló la monja.

La castaña soltó bruscamente al peliblanco al suelo, y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen antes de retirarse, dejando a un sumamente adolorido Suigetsu.

— Ahhh... maldición. Ésa zorra es un monstruo — mascullaba el espadachín, entre su dolor.

— Te lo mereces por hablador — mencionó el pelinaranja, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de todo.

De pronto, Sasuke levantó bruscamente a Suigetsu del suelo, sosteniéndolo de su cabello albino con gran fuerza.

— Demonios, Sasuke. ¿No ves que aún estoy lastimado? — gruño el peliblanco.

— Tsk. Simplemente deja de causar problemas, idiota. Manten tu repulsivo hocico cerrado — siseó el pelinegro, dejando caer al espadachín, quien nuevamente emitió un gemido de dolor, mientras la sangre caía de su nariz y boca.

Entretanto, en el palco real, Kakashi bebía un poco de vino. El rey estaba cubierto de la parte superior de su rostro con una máscara, contemplando la nueva pelea entre dos sujetos. Un peleador de sumo y un boxeador luchaban en la plataforma, pero la consciencia del gobernante estaba situada en el combate que presenció recientemente. Más concretamente, el de Sasuke.

— Tal parece que Sasuke Uchiha va a ser un finalista — mencionó su mano derecha, el capitán Yamato.

— No me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Dudo que alguno de éstos peleadores tengan una oportunidad contra él — afirmó el rey de Medel, bebiendo otro trago de vino.

— Tengo entendido que hay una monja proveniente de Wu Yia, quien tal vez podría rivalizar con Sasuke — mencionó el castaño.

El peliplata arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Wu Yia? ¿Y quién es la susodicha? — preguntó Kakashi extrañado.

— Su nombre es Tenten Zhang, proveniente del monasterio del sur — explicó el capitán.

— Hmm... ¿Acaso la habrá enviado el cejotas de Guy? — se preguntaba el peliblanco.

— Es lo más probable. Después de todo, forma parte de la guardia real, y de las fuerzas especiales — afirmó el castaño.

— Sí... Tiene sentido éso — concluyó el peliplata.

.

* * *

.

Sakura y Karin seguían contemplando el resto de los combates. Ya habían participado diez de los dieciséis grupos correspondientes. Tiempo durante el cual ninguna pronunció muchas palabras, exceptuando comentaros con respecto de las peleas que presenciaban. Además de pláticas completamente triviales.

La pelirrosa finalmente quiso saber un poco más sobre su acompañante pelirroja, por lo que comenzó con una nueva plática.

— Karin-san — masculló la pelirrosa.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Cómo es que conociste a Sasuke-kun? — inquirió la rosada, entre curiosa, y... ¿Celosa?

La pelirroja mantuvo el silencio por algunos segundos. Sakura dedujo que quizás era algo que no le agradaba platicar, especialmente con una perfecta desconocida.

— No necesitas contármelo. Si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé — susurró la pelirrosa, intentando no incomodar a la ojirroja.

— No es éso. Simplemente no es el lugar indicado para hacerlo — mencionó Karin.

Sakura finalmente pudo entenderla. Después de todo, había una enorme cantidad de personas en el estadio. Tan sólo rodeándoles, había más de cien.

— Por supuesto. Lamento ser tan indiscreta — recalcó la ninfa, con una sonrisa.

— Te lo contaré después de la pelea. ¿Te parece? — dijo la pelirroja en un susurro, audiblemente sólo para Sakura.

— De acuerdo — concluyó la princesa hada.

Esta vez, Karin fue la que analizó detenidamente a la ninfa. Se le hacía extraño que Sasuke tuviera tantas atenciones para con ella, teniendo en cuenta que la pelirroja prácticamente se la había pasado coqueteándole todo el tiempo que lo lleva conociendo. Y Sasuke ni siquiera le ha dado una sola muestra de atracción, o de aprecio, sino que se la pasaba ignorándola y rechazándola. O en ocasiones incluso insultándola.

De pronto, pudo deducir la razón del porque.

— Oye, Sakura.

La pelirroja llamó la atención de la ojiesmeralda.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura dirigió su mirada a la ojirroja.

— ¿Acaso tú y Sasuke son... pareja? — preguntó Karin, tratando de ocultar su molestia lo mejor posible.

Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente, mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡No, para nada! ¡Él y yo sólo somos compañeros! — respondió nerviosa la ninfa.

— ¿De verdad? Supuse que sería tu pareja. Especialmente por la forma en que te trata — explicó Karin.

Sakura puso un rostro de confusión.

— ¿Eh? ¿La forma en que me trata? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó intrigada la hada.

— Pues verás. Sasuke siempre suele ser muy frío, distante, y antisocial, sin mencionar el que es demasiado agresivo en ocasiones — explicó la ojirubí, pasando una mano por su largo cabello de fuego — Pero contigo se comporta de manera... única. Es casi como si fuera una persona completamente diferente — concluyó Karin, dejando extrañada a la ninfa.

— Pues... no estoy segura de qué responderte — replicó la ojiesmeralda — En realidad llevo muy poco tiempo de conocerlo; apenas unos cuantos días. Pero de hecho, puedo concordar contigo en el hecho de que suele ser bastante cerrado.

— Hmm. Pues en definitiva tienes una fuerte influencia en su persona. El simple hecho de que fue capaz de golpear al idiota del cabeza de tiburón, porque se estaba propasando contigo, deja muy poco a la deriva — comentó Karin, mientras ponía una mano en su mentón.

— Ah... éso... Bueno... No lo sé. Creo que podría ser una reacción muy común por parte de él. Aunque creo que, en ése caso, fue Sasuke-kun quien se propasó — dijo Sakura, mostrando ligera molestia — No midió su fuerza, y le destruyó la nariz al pobre de Suigetsu-kun.

— Nah. Ése idiota se lo tenía bien merecido. Constantemente se anda metiendo en problemas por ser un bocón — afirmó la pelirroja, haciendo que Sakura soltara una ligera risilla.

— De todos modos, a Sasuke-kun se le pasó la mano — recalcó la ninfa.

Karin simplemente encogió los hombros.

— Como sea. Entonces no eres nada de él — musitó Karin — Éso quiere decir que aún tengo oportunidad de conquistar a Sasu-chan — mencionó con voz aguda, bastante emocionada.

De nueva cuenta, a Sakura simplemente le molestaba aquello. El hecho de imaginarse a Sasuke y Karin juntos, le producía un calor en su pecho. Uno que le quemaba y le hacia querer gritar.

— Sí. Por supuesto — masculló la ninfa.

Por suerte, Karin no se percató del tono usado por Sakura.

.

* * *

.

Finalmente, el último combate llegó, y con ello el turno de Tenten de pelear. Su oponente era un maestro en ninjutsu. Tenía una máscara oscura, que parecía de un ogro, aunque bastante deformada. Vestía una especie de kimono corto, de color negro, al igual que sus pantalones y sus botas. En su espalda cargaba un _**ninjato**_ *; un arma común entre los Shinobis. Su cabello no era visible, por lo que únicamente sus ojos color azul oscuro se podían apreciar.

El réferi pidió a ambos subir a la plataforma. Por lo que tanto Tenten y el Shinobi caminaron hasta ésta. Mientras tanto, éste último le dirigía miradas desafiantes a la pelicastaña, la cual no se encontraba intimidada en lo más mínimo. Sino por el contrario. Estaba totalmente impasible, y con la mirada dirigida al frente, ignorando por completo al Shinobi.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Daremos por iniciado el último combate del día de hoy! — vociferó nuevamente el anunciante — ¡Tenten Zhang, el Fénix Dorado, contra Tatsumaru, la muerte negra!

El público rugió nuevamente, aunque ahora un tanto cansados, puesto que los combates se habían prolongado por el lapso de algunas horas.

Tanto Tenten como el Shinobi, se colocaron en medio de la plataforma, volteándose y encarándose el uno a otro. La castaña emitía ahora una leve sonrisa de orgullo y confianza, mientras que el ninja mantenía su penetrante y oscura mirada posada en la faz de la monja.

Finalmente, el réferi fue quien los sacó de su mundo.

— Guerreros. Quiero que la pelea sea justa. Que peleen con honor y demostrando deportividad — exigió el aludido, dirigiendo la mirada de uno a otro — ¿Está claro? — preguntó calmadamente, a lo que ambos asintieron — Bien.

El réferi levantó su mano por lo alto, para después bajarla rápidamente.

— ¡Comiencen el combate! — exclamó.

El Shinobi prontamente colocó su mano derecha en el mango de su Ninjato, mientras que la monja separó su Miaodao, con todo y el estuche, de su cintura. La castaña luego extrajo la larga hoja, y la tomó entre ambas manos. Y con unos hábiles movimientos con la espada, como si de malabares se tratara, finalmente adquirió una postura de combate. Y al ver que el Shinobi no se movía de su lugar, la castaña dio por iniciado su ataque.

Con una velocidad relampagueante, la castaña desapareció y apareció frente a la mirada del Ninja, quien a duras penas pudo interceptar el ataque, antes de causarle una herida mayor. Las espadas de ambos chocaban, provocando sonidos metálicos. Entre acrobacias y veloces blandeos, la castaña se movía ágil y elegantemente, evadiendo y atacando con precisión mortífera, a lo cual el ninja difícilmente podía reaccionar. Éste último comenzaba a frustrarse, por el hecho de que no era capaz de asestar un sólo golpe limpio.

— ¡Vamos, Tenten! ¡Tú puedes! — animaba en gritos la bella pelirrosa, quien estaba de pié en las gradas.

— Meh. La verdad es que la pelea es muy predecible — comentó la pelirroja.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió la ninfa, volviendo sus ojos a la pelirroja.

— Es obvio. Tenten va a barrer el piso con ése tipo. Créeme. La he visto pelear antes. Tal vez no esté a la altura de Sasuke, pero es capaz de acabar con cien hombres ella sola.

— ¿De verdad? Wow. Jamás pensé que ella fuera tan fuerte.

La castaña, en un descuido de su oponente, logró conectar una poderosa Patada Remolino al rostro de su oponente, logrando que soltara su ninjato, y que cayera al suelo adolorido. Tenten después colocó su espada en el cuello del Shinobi, haciendo que éste la fulminara con la mirada.

— Será mejor que te rindas, a menos que quieras probar el filo de mi espada — desafió la castaña.

Aunque contrario a sus pronósticos, el Shinobi de un manotazo derribó su espada, forzándola a retroceder de un salto.

— De ninguna manera. No saldrás vencedora de ésta pelea — gruño el enmascarado, reincorporándose de un salto, y adquiriendo una postura de combate.

La castaña, de igual manera, adquirió su propia posición de combate. Tenten extendió su brazo derecho hacia su oponente, mientras que su brazo izquierdo lo tenía ligeramente retraído, a la altura del codo derecho. Sus piernas las tenía levemente arqueadas, y su pié izquierdo lo tenía a tan sólo un paso al frente; sin embargo, no se flexionaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Pero qué clase de estilo es ése? — inquirió el ninja.

— _**Wing Chun**_ *— mencionó la castaña, desafiando a su oponente con la mirada — Estilo descendiente de la _ **Grulla Blanca de**_ _ **Fujian, conocido como**_ ** _ **Bai He**_** **Quan** y del _**Shaolinquan**_ , además de ser predecesor del _**Jeet Kune Do**_. Fue creado por la legendaria monja, Wu Mei. Y heredado a su discípula Senior, Yim Wing Chun, mi maestra — detalló con orgullo.

— Entonces, tendré que ponerme serio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Shinobi desapareció entre hojas de árbol, reapareciendo tras de la castaña. Tenten se percató de inmediato de la presencia de su oponente, agachándose y evadiendo una patada que bien podría haberle dejado fuera de combate. Aún flexionada, dio un giro sobre su torso, y conectó un codazo al vientre del ninja, seguido de un golpe con el costado de su mano extendida, el cual lo aplicó directamente al rostro, o en éste caso máscara, haciendo que el ninja reculara.

Con algo de dificultad, el Shinobi recuperó su postura de combate, lanzándose nuevamente para atacar a la monja. La Shaolin hábilmente interceptaba y evadía los golpes del ninja. Pero en un movimiento veloz, finalmente la castaña con ambos brazos golpeó los hombros del Ninja, lesionándoselos lo suficiente para que retrocediera adolorido. Acto seguido, la pelicafé conectó una serie de rápidos puñetazos al pecho del ninja, con una velocidad tan impresionante, que casi hacía que fueran invisibles. Tras la rápida sucesión de golpes, la monja le asestó un potente puñetazo al rostro, destrozándole la máscara en el proceso. Y entonces, Tenten remató a su oponente con una patada a la cabeza que derribó por completo al ninja, dejándolo inerte en el suelo.

El réferi de inmediato se acercó para inspeccionar al Shinobi, el cual no se movía del suelo. Por lo que el réferi finalmente se reincorporó, para dar la victoria a la castaña.

— ¡Tatsumaru no puede continuar! ¡La vencedora es Tenten Zhang! — vociferó el réferi.

El público exclamó entre gritos y rugidos. La aludida simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras se alejaba poco a poco de la plataforma. En las gradas, una pelirrosa estaba de pié, agitando vigorosamente la mano en el aire, a la vez que gritaba emocionada por la victoria, llamando la atención de la monja. Tenten le mostró una sonrisa zorruna, al mismo tiempo que levantaba un pulgar a lo alto, en dirección de la ninfa.

— Pues parece que estabas en lo cierto, Yamato — mencionaba el rey de Medel, mientras bebía otra copa del elegante vino.

— Según la información que recibí de parte de mis hombres, Tenten Zhang fue adiestrada por una de las discípulas _**Senior**_ * de la legendaria monja Wu Mei — explicó el capitán, a lo que Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién fue su _**Sifu**_ *? — inquirió el peliplata.

— Yim Wing Chun*. La primer discípula de Wu Mei. Actualmente fallecida — explicó el castaño.

— Hmm. No me esperaba que Guy tuviera en sus filas a tan fuerte guerrera — concluyó el rey.

Finalmente, el anunciante tomó nuevamente la palabra.

— ¡Y con éste combate, damos por terminado los combates de eliminatorias! ¡Estén atentos el día de mañana, a los octavos de final! ¡A partir del medio día, darán comienzo con los ganadores del grupo A y B! — vociferó el anunciante, anunciando el fin del evento por aquel día.

.

* * *

.

Poco a poco, las gradas se fueron desalojando. Sakura y Karin decidieron esperar sentadas, mientras platicaban de asuntos triviales. Pues entre tanto gentío, les resultaría difícil abandonar el enorme estadio.

Tras haber esperado aproximadamente unos quince minutos, finalmente se levantaron de sus asientos. La pelirrosa divisó a lo lejos a Sasuke y Tenten, quienes estaban platicando. O mejor dicho, Tenten lo hacía, dado que el azabache ignoraba por completo a la castaña, bebiendo de su botija de agua. Ambos estaban sentados en una barda, un tanto distanciados el uno del otro.

La ninfa sonrió, aproximándose a paso veloz, y dispuesta a felicitar a ambos, especialmente a Sasuke. Pero la pelirroja comenzó a correr hacia ellos, para terminar arrojándose a los brazos del azabache. Sasuke forcejeaba para quitársela de encima, entre gruñidos y muecas de total desagrado.

Sakura nuevamente se sintió irritada. Triste e irritada. No es que odiara a la pelirroja; simplemente le molestaba aquellas muestras de afecto que tenía para con el Uchiha. Por alguna razón, no soportaba el hecho de que fuera muy apegada a él. Únicamente se quedó estática, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, y evitaba a toda costa demostrar lo enojada que estaba. Aquello pasó desapercibido por Karin y Sasuke; éste último quien finalmente se soltó del agarre de la ojirroja. Pero no para Tenten, quien observaba de reojo la reacción de la hada.

Después de algunos segundos, Sakura al fin caminó en dirección a Sasuke y Tenten, mientras forzaba un rostro estoico. Y para cuando llegó ante los aludidos, simplemente mostró una sonrisa, tratando de hacerla lo más auténtica posible. Aquello pudo engañar a Karin y al moreno, pero no a la monja de Wu Yia.

— Sasuke-kun. Tenten-san. Felicidades por su victoria el día de hoy — mencionó la pelirrosa, tratando de ocultar su enojo.

Sasuke se extraño por el tono usado por Sakura, pero lo ignoró por completo segundos después.

— Hmp. Gracias — respondió con su voz profunda el pelinegro.

— Meh. No eran la gran cosa — mencionó la castaña — Hasta el charco andante podría haberlos derrotado — aludió Tenten, a lo que Karin rió fuertemente.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse levemente, pese a su molestia anterior. El pelinegro, por su parte, ni se inmutó, pues el peliblanco no era de su agrado.

— De todos modos, estuvieron asombrosos. Jamás imaginé que fueras tan fuerte, Tenten-san — afirmó la ninfa, sonriendo suavemente.

— Eh... pues gracias. Supongo — dijo, encogiendo los hombros — Ah. Y sólo dime Tenten — solicitó, sonriendo zorrunamente.

La ojiesmeralda asintió con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, Tenten — replicó la bella ninfa.

— Bueno... creo que ahora sólo nos queda celebrar la victoria. Por lo que nosotras nos vamos, para que estén más cómodos — dijo la castaña, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura.

La ninfa se sonrojó fuertemente, al igual que Sasuke, pero éste de manera poco perceptible.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Sasu-chan es mi novio! ¡Yo quiero celebrar con él! — gritó molesta la pelirroja, haciendo que Sasuke gruñera irritado.

— Tsk. Deja de decir estupideces. Tú no eres nada mío — siseó por lo bajo el pelinegro.

— Aww... No seas tan tímido, Sasu-chan — ronroneó la pelirroja.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — vociferó el Uchiha.

— Como sea. Nos vamos. Y tú vienes conmigo, _**Cabeza de Tomate**_ — bromeó la castaña, arrastrando a Karin lejos de Sasuke y Sakura, pese a que la Uzumaki forcejeaba por zafarse — Nos vemos en el torneo, _**niño bonito**_ — se burló la monja, logrando que el pelinegro chasqueara la lengua.

Ambos finalmente quedaron a solas, ninguno sabiendo que decir o cómo actuar. Pero después de unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, el Uchiha rompió el velo silencioso, acercándose a la ojiesmeralda, y colocando una mano en su hombro. Con lo cual logró que ésta respingara levemente, y ahogara un grito de sorpresa.

— ¿Nos vamos? Se está anocheciendo — mencionó el pelinegro, con la voz calmada, y un rostro impasivo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! — respondió la princesa de las hadas, encantando a Sasuke con su hermosa sonrisa — Pero antes, vamos a cenar algo por tu victoria — pronunció la ninfa, arrastrando al Uchiha de la mano izquierda, quien, sorprendido, sólo se dejó guiar por la bella hada.

.

* * *

.

Eran altas horas de la noche, pasando de las cero horas. Un enmascarado aparecía a través de un vórtice, llegando así a la costa de Émber, donde una embarcación se aproximaba a su actual posición. El barco era enorme, de unos veinte metros de altura, por aproximadamente unos treinta metros de ancho, y unos doscientos en longitud. Lo suficiente para transportar un pequeño batallón.

Pronto más navíos de la misma medida arribaron a la costa, por lo que indicaba que recogería a todo un ejército entero. Los enormes barcos anclaron en la costa, mientras que a lo lejos, una legión de demonios, ogros, y elfos marchaban acompasadamente hacia las embarcaciones. Al frente, eran dirigidos por un carruaje, que era tirado de dos enormes minotauros, los cuales constantemente bufaban.

De dicho carruaje, descendió un castaño con ojos de luna. Éste después extendió su mano, ayudando a descender a una peliblanca con un cabello exageradamente largo que le arrastraba por los suelos. Los monstruos al ver a la autoproclamada diosa/reina descender, se arrodillaron en un sólo pie. La reina finalmente divisó al encapuchado con ojos de demonio, el cual al verla aproximarse a su posición, colocó una mano en su vientre, e hizo una leve reverencia.

— Mi señora Kaguya. Todos los navíos están listos, como lo ordenó — expresó el enmascarado, con su voz tétrica.

— ¿Qué hay de las provisiones y el armamento? — preguntó con frialdad la reina.

— Las provisiones están repartidas equitativamente entre los diferentes barcos. Y las armas se encuentran en un navío por separado — respondió el encapuchado, con el mismo tono tétrico.

— Bien. Entonces que suba todo el ejército a los barcos. Partiremos de inmediato a Spira — ordenó la peliblanca, dirigiendo su mirada al Hyūga.

La diosa después se encaminó hacia un pequeño barco, pero más elegante que el resto. Su barco particular.

— Como ordene, su majestad — respondió el ojiblanco.

El enmascarado finalmente siguió a la reina Kaguya a su pequeño navío, ascendiendo el primero. Para después extender una mano, ayudándole a abordar el elegante barco. Cuando todos los monstruos ascendieron a las embarcaciones, a la orden de la diosa/reina, los barcos finalmente zarparon, desapareciendo entre la espesa neblina. Éstos se perdieron entre las tinieblas nocturnas.

 **...**

 **Nuevamente y como ya es costumbre, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, desde los anónimos lectores, hasta los que añaden a favoritos; y por supuesto, un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que comentaron, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Este capítulo no revela mucho, pero es necesario presentar a algunas de las "amistades" de Sasuke, así como introducir algunas de las habilidades de la monja guerrera Tenten (o al menos tendrá ese papel en la historia), el resto de los personajes, si bien pueden llegar a ser un tanto de "relleno", también ayudan a desarrollar la personalidad de los personajes principales: Sasuke y Sakura.**

 **Debo informar que tal vez el comportamiento de Karin puede llegar a parecer ridículo (que de hecho lo considero de ese modo), pero es necesario que sea así, ya que formará parte importante en el presionar tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke en el ámbito amoroso, pero sólo será circunstancial.**

 **El capítulo 6 en sí está completo en un 95%, pero ¿cuál es la razón por la que no lo publico antes? Es simple. Contrario a lo que muchos autores describen como "bloqueo de escritor", a mí me sucede lo contrario, hay tantas ideas que tengo en mente, que simplemente a veces me cuesta un poco de trabajo ordenarlas; hay veces incluso que cuando releo la historia antes de publicarla, una nueva idea surge, que hallo más acorde a la historia. Pero no se preocupen, cada fin de semana es una actualización garantizada.**

 **Ahora, pasemos a la terminología**

 **Gouki:** Su significado literal es "gran demonio". La realidad es que trato de no crear personajes OC, dado que corren el riesgo de convertirse en _Mary Sues_ (o álter egos, en pocas palabras), pero me ví forzada a hacerlo, ya que en el manga de Naruto, nunca se reveló información de un interés amoroso para la diosa Kaguya. Sin embargo, puedo asegurar que éste personaje es simplemente referenciable.

 **Antimateria:** La antimateria es tal como lo indica, la antítesis de la materia existente, en pocas palabras, materia con carga opuesta (si un electrón posee carga negativa, un antielectrón posee positiva; o mejor dicho, un positrón); la existencia de la antimateria siempre me ha parecido fascinante, y creo que va muy acorde a la naturaleza fantasiosa de la historia (como dato interesante, tan sólo 250 mg de antimateria posee la cantidad de energía del bombadeo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki), por lo que esperen el uso de conceptos no sólo mitológicos, sino científicos de igual manera.

 **Ninjato:** Es una espada corta, comúnmente asociada con los ninjas (de ahí el nombre). Es la espada que usa Sai, del manga Naruto.

 **Wing Chun:** Es un estilo de pelea, desarrollado por la legendaria monja Ng Mui o Wu Mei, en las versiones romanizadas (aunque realmente la mera existencia de la legendaria monja es un tanto más mitológico). El estilo fue nombrado en honor de Yim Wing Chun (la que se dice fue discípula de Wu Mei) por su esposo Leung Bok Chau, a quien enseño el estilo.

 **Senior:** Se le dice así a los estudiantes de alto nivel o ampliamente experimentados (aunque el término es inglés claro está), su equivalente para aquellos que han visto otras series de anime es _Senpai_.

 **Sifu:** Se usa para designar a los tutores o maestros, su equivalente japonés sería _Sensei_.

 **Sin más que aclarar, me despido de ustedes.**


	6. El Dragón contra el Fénix

**Nota de Autora:** En este capítulo se trata un tema que es delicado: la violación. Por lo que recomiendo discreción.

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo VI:** El Dragón contra el Fénix.

La semana transcurría rápidamente. Y con ello, los combates del torneo se iban dando lugar. Como era de esperarse, tanto Sasuke como Tenten prácticamente barrieron el piso con sus contrincantes. Al día de hoy, que se celebraron las semifinales del torneo, Sasuke después de vencer a su oponente decidió intensificar su entrenamiento, por lo que avisó a Sakura, tras su combate, de que entrenaría en las altas montañas. La Haruno se encontraba de momento recorriendo los alrededores de Medel. Y durante su recorrido, se encontró a la pelirroja sentada en una barda, admirando la cuidad.

Decidió acercarse a ella, quien de inmediato se percató de su presencia. Karin dirigió su mirada a la ojiesmeralda, mientras emitía una ligera sonrisa, al igual que la pelirrosa.

— Volvemos a encontrarnos, Sakura — mencionó la pelirroja.

— Hola Karin. La verdad es que andaba recorriendo las calles, y te encontré por pura casualidad — explicó la ninfa.

Pero de igual manera, la pelirroja le hizo una seña de que tomara asiento junto a ella.

— Entiendo. Supongo que ha de ser muy aburrido viajar con el amargado de Sasuke. Sobretodo porque tiene metida ésa tonta venganza en la cabeza — recalcó la ojirroja.

— Pues hasta ahora, las cosas han salido bien. Es decir...

Sakura hizo una pausa, reacomodándose su largo cabello pelirrosado.

— ... Es cierto que a veces es un tonto. Pero también es muy fuerte, y muy valiente — dijo con una sonrisa la ninfa.

— Lo sé. Lo he visto pelear varias veces. Es increíble como alguien como él sea tan temible en combate.

— Para serte honesta, al principio me atemorizaba un poco. Pero me he dado cuenta que no es tan mala persona, una vez le conoces — afirmó la rosada.

— Sí. Es verdad. Aunque yo no he podido obtener el nivel de confianza que él tiene contigo, sabes — mencionó la pelirroja, ligeramente molesta.

A Sakura entonces le vino a la mente la plática pendiente con la ojirroja.

— Por cierto, Karin. Ahora sí me podrías contar... ¿De dónde conoces a Sasuke-kun? — inquirió la pelirrosa, intrigada.

La pelirroja se reacomodó sus lentes.

— Pues... Realmente sucedió hace cuatro años...— musitó Karin.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Cuatro años atrás._

 _La Gran Guerra había dejado devastado el continente del viento, donde miles de personas habían perdido sus hogares y familias. La aldea del remolino, en el susodicho continente, fue la más afectada, al albergar al Clan más poderoso de todos: El Clan del Remolino Rojo, o mejor conocido como los Uzumaki. De éstos se decía, podían dominar el Elemento Viento._

 _Por desgracia, la dinastía principal había sido aniquilada, quedando como único sobreviviente al heredero principal: Naruto Uzumaki, del cual no se sabía su paradero._

 _Una pelirroja lloraba la muerte de sus padres. Éstos se hallaban en el suelo inertes, tras ser invadidos por las tropas del Clan Otsutsuki. Sus padres, junto con el resto del Clan Uzumaki, valientemente le hicieron frente a la horda de monstruos. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y su número de efectivos, fueron abrumados y asesinados por la legión de demonios. Más en específico, por los "Hechiceros de la Magia Oscura", quienes diezmaron a la población._

 _El ataque fue sorpresivo. El Clan se encontraba en una celebración tradicional, en una fiesta que se hacía anualmente por la fundación del Clan Uzumaki, de hace más de cinco mil años de existencia. Durante el brindaje por el aniversario de la fundación del mítico Clan, una fuerte explosión en la pagoda real de la dinastía principal se escuchó. Seguido de una lluvia de rayos oscuros, que destruyó por completo la aldea del remolino, causando incendios, muertes, y una gran cantidad de personas heridas._

 _El Clan Otsutsuki era conocido por ser despiadados, brutales, y sanguinarios para con sus enemigos. Por lo que después de la emboscada, un enorme grupo de monstruos comenzaron su bestial ataque contra la población. Niños, ancianos, y mujeres embarazadas, todos por igual fueron brutalmente asesinados. Algunos de ellos de maneras horrorosas, tales como decapitaciones, desmembramientos, y destripamientos. Todo ésto, mientras estaban vivos._

 _De pronto, un encapuchado hizo su aparición ante la pelirroja, quien se paralizó de miedo ante lo que su mirada presenciaba: Un hombre de aproximadamente un metro ochenta de estatura, con cabello negro. Sus ojos eran parecidos al de un reptil, de color ámbar. Su piel era blanca y pálida. Éste vestía una larga túnica que le cubría por completo, hasta las rodillas, y sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos, de color negro. Asímismo, llevaba unas botas de igual tonalidad. Si hubiera una manera de describirle, era como una especie de reptil humanoide, o lo que se conocía como un reptiliano._

— _¿Dónde está el pergamino del viento?_ — _preguntó el encapuchado a la ojirroja, quien paralizada por el miedo, no pudo responder_ — _¡Contesta!_

— _Y-Yo... no lo sé..._ — _musitó nerviosa y aterrorizada Karin._

— _Mientes. Eres del Clan Uzumaki. Tienes que saber dónde se encuentra el pergamino del remolino_ — _gruño el reptil, mientras la levantaba bruscamente de los cabellos, haciendo gritar de dolor a la Uzumaki._

— _¡E-Es la verdad! ¡No sé dónde esté!_ — _lloró la pelirroja, atemorizada del encapuchado._

— _Hmp. No quieres hablar, ¿Eh? Supongo que tendré que obligarte a hacerlo, entonces._

 _El encapuchado la arrojó bruscamente lejos de los cadáveres de sus padres, mientras se aproximaba a ella, y se arrodillaba, atrayéndola hacia si del cabello. La Uzumaki, horrorizada, vio como el reptil prácticamente le arrancaba las prendas superiores, junto con su ropa interior, exponiéndola desnuda frente a éste. En la mirada del reptil, pudo divisar la lascivia, y la lujuria._

 _Posteriormente, el pelinegro extrajo su pene de su pantalón, para después con la mano volver a agarrar a la pelirroja del cabello, y obligarla a cubrir su miembro con la boca. La chica gritaba ahogadamente, a causa de la intromisión del pene en su boca, pero el encapuchado simplemente apretaba el agarre en su cabello._

— _Bien, puta. ¿Vas a hablar entonces? O me tendré que ver obligado a hacerte cosas malas_ — _pronunció el reptiliano, mientras la separaba ligeramente de su hombría._

— _Ya te dije que no se nada_ — _respondió la Uzumaki, con voz llorosa._

— _Muy bien entonces, zorra. Tú lo has pedido_ — _mencionó el sujeto, derribándola por completo al suelo._

 _Orochimaru se le encimó a la pelirroja, la cual forcejeaba para zafarse, sin éxito alguno._

— _Te aseguro que esto no lo vas a olvidar nunca._

— _¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No!_ — _gritó horrorizada la Uzumaki._

— _¡Cállate perra!_ — _gruñó el encapuchado, soltándole una fuerte bofetada a la pelirroja, que le sacó un poco de sangre de la comisura de los labios._

 _Después se acomodó entre las piernas de la ojirroja. Y con una brutal estocada, la penetró, haciendo que la chica gritara a causa del terrible dolor._

— _Ha. Aún eras virgen, ¿Eh? Mejor para mí_ — _masculló con crueldad el reptiliano._

— _P-Por favor... Detente_ — _lloriqueaba la Uzumaki, quien ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse y tratar de defenderse._

 _Durante varios minutos, que a la Uzumaki le parecieron una eternidad, el extraño encapuchado estuvo embistiendo en la vagina de la chica, con su grande y desagradable pene, que Karin sentía le partía por la mitad. La larga y repugnante lengua del reptiliano comenzó a recorrer su cuello, dejando un camino de viscosa y pegajosa saliva. Pasó por el entremedio de sus pechos, y bajó hasta su vientre, donde lamió el ombligo y el abdomen. Entretanto, la chica aterrorizada trataba de quitarse de encima al pelinegro. El reptiliano subió hasta sus pechos, a los cuales lamió, mordió y succionó, arrancándole gemidos que no eran de placer, sino de asco y horror total._

 _Los gritos de la chica se escuchaban en la aldea, al igual que los repugnantes gemidos de placer de parte del reptiliano, el cual continuaba embistiendo con ímpetu y violencia en el interior de la vagina de la chica. Karin, a ésas alturas, simplemente sollozaba por lo bajo, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Su fuerza le había abandonado, y ahora sólo esperaba que aquel desagradable sujeto terminara de una buena vez._

 _De pronto, el reptiliano comenzó a gemir con mayor intensidad, mientras aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas en el cuerpo de la Uzumaki. Después con una última estocada, eyaculó dentro de la vagina de la chica, expulsando todo su viscoso y asqueroso semen dentro de ella. La Uzumaki gritó horrorizada, al sentir el espeso esperma en su interior._

 _El encapuchado salió bruscamente del cuerpo de la Uzumaki, quien solo lloraba en el suelo, completamente desnuda, y con el asqueroso semen del reptiliano escurriendo de su cavidad vaginal. Estaba totalmente destrozada, tanto físicamente, como en su alma y su espíritu. Se sentía tan inmunda e impura. Todos aquellos años cuidando su inocencia, esperando entregarla al hombre indicado, había acabado en una terrible violación por un horrible reptiliano. Los sollozos se hicieron más audibles, y las lágrimas mas gruesas, las cuales caían como una interminable cascada de sus bellos rubíes._

— _Ésto apenas comienza, mocosa_ — _amenazó el reptiliano._

 _Con brusquedad, el encapuchado le dio la vuelta a la chica, haciendo que ésta quedara boca abajo. La Uzumaki no opuso resistencia, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque ya no tenía las energías suficientes para defenderse. Además de que sabía que era inútil hacerlo, pues el reptiliano poseía una monstruosa fuerza, que la podía someter de inmediato. La chica de pronto sintió nuevamente aquella repulsiva y pegajosa lengua recorrer su espalda, pasando por su espalda baja, y deteniéndose en su ano, el cual penetró con la larga lengua, lamiendo el interior de ésta. Ante lo cual, la chica solo gemía del asco._

 _De pronto, el reptiliano extrajo su lengua, para después colocar el glande en la entrada del ano de la Uzumaki. Karin abrió los ojos como platos, aterrorizada de lo que estaba por suceder._

— _Muy bien. Ya que use ésta parte, ahora solamente falta el otro orificio_ — _dijo Orochimaru, sosteniendo el trasero de la Uzumaki, mientras la chica se horrorizaba._

— _¡No! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!_ — _lloriqueó la Uzumaki, siendo ignorada por el pelinegro._

 _De una fuerte estocada, Orochimaru penetró en su ano, arrancándole otro grito a la pelirroja._

 _Nuevamente, la tortura para la Uzumaki comenzó. Las fuertes embestidas del reptiliano hacían que sintiera como si estuvieran desgarrado el interior de su trasero. La lengua del pelinegro nuevamente comenzó a lamer sus glúteos, mientras la chica continuaba siendo embestida con rudeza y brusquedad. Varios minutos pasaron, donde los gemidos de repulsión y dolor de la pelirroja y los de excitación, por parte del reptiliano, se escuchaban en la aldea._

 _Finalmente, el encapuchado volvió a sentir cómo sus músculos se tensaban. Con un par de últimas embestidas, eyaculó dentro del ano de la chica, inundándola con su semen. A lo que la pelirroja simplemente gimió por la horrible sensación._

 _Tras algunos segundos de recuperar su aliento, el reptiliano salió del cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que su semen escurriera del trasero y la vagina de la Uzumaki. Literalmente, estaba destrozada, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Su vagina estaba inflamada, y su ano estaba floreado, a lo que el encapuchado sonrió burlón. Se carcajeaba del sufrimiento y el dolor de la pelirroja, quien lloraba, sollozaba y gimoteaba por lo bajo. El reptiliano hizo un ademán de volverla a penetrar, pero la presencia de otros sujetos lo alarmó. Por lo que se incorporó de inmediato, mientras se subía los pantalones._

— _¿No podías estar sin aguantarte las ganas de violar a una niña, inmunda lagartija?_ — _mencionó una mujer de cabello lila, quien tenía una rosa en la cabeza, y una mirada fría._

— _Tsk. ¿Qué demonios quieren, Pein, Konan? ¿No ven que me estaba divirtiendo?_ — _respondió el reptiliano._

— _Déjate de idioteces, Orochimaru. Tenemos que irnos. Los refuerzos de Wu Yia vienen en camino. Así que mueve tu apestoso y grasiento trasero, antes de que te mate_ — _pronunció el pelinaranja con frialdad, lo que hizo bufar al reptiliano._

 _Pero finalmente, obedeció las órdenes de su superior._

— _Como sea_ — _respondió el pelinegro, para después acercarse a la pelirroja, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo_ — _Nos veremos después, lindura. Dejaremos pendiente esto_ — _pronunció el reptiliano, desapareciendo del lugar con un pentagrama en el suelo._

 _Cuando ambos se fueron, la chica se reincorporó con algo de dificultad, irguiéndose sobre sus brazos. A continuación, limpió con sus manos aquel desagradable esperma de su vagina y su ano. Al terminar su labor, alcanzó su ropa que estaba a su alrededor. Y entre sollozos y gruesas lágrimas, se colocó lentamente las prendas de vestir._

 _Cuando terminó de hacerlo, Karin juntó sus rodillas contra su pecho, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Y después, lloró amargamente por lo sucedido. Se sentía la mujer más inmunda del mundo. Aún podía sentir el asqueroso pene del reptiliano en su interior, así como los restos de semen de éste dentro de ella, en su ano y su vagina. Lo que más deseaba en ése momento era morirse, ya que habían profanado su pureza, y le habían destrozado el alma._

 _Cuando la pelirroja se quiso dar cuenta, un grupo de demonios ya la tenían rodeada. Por lo que, temerosa, se quedó helada en su posición, viendo cómo los monstruos arremetían contra ella, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Karin cerró fuertemente los párpados, esperando su inevitable fin. Pero justo en ese momento, dos guerreros aparecieron frente a ella: Un pelinegro de cabello corto, con una especie de bastón seccionado en tres partes. Y una monja Shaolin, de cabello castaño lacio, quien cargaba una larga espada en ambas manos. En cuestión de segundos, asesinaron a todos los demonios, entre acrobacias e impresionantes habilidades de combate._

— _Maldición. Llegamos muy tarde_ — _gruño la castaña, mientras arrastraba su larga cuchilla por el suelo._

— _Hmp. No me interesa ésta gente. Sólo encontrar a ése tal Naruto, para poder largarnos de una maldita vez_ — _masculló el pelinegro, quien tenía una voz profunda y oscura que intimidaba a cualquiera._

 _La monja simplemente rodó los ojos._

— _Al menos deberías mostrar un poco de más compasión por ésta gente, Uchiha_ — _le recriminó la castaña, a lo que éste simplemente resopló._

 _De inmediato, ambos se percataron de la chica de cabellos de fuego. Karin les miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero se las limpió para tener una mejor visión de los allegados. La primera en acercarse fue la castaña, quien le extendió la mano a la ojirroja. La Uzumaki, aún dudosa, la tomó para ser levantada de un tirón, irguiéndose por completo._

— _Tú eres parte del Clan Uzumaki. ¿Cierto?_ — _preguntó la castaña._

— _Sí. Así es_ — _musitó nerviosa Karin, al ser observada por el ojinegro, quien tenía una faz estoica._

— _Dime... ¿Sabes dónde está el príncipe del continente del viento, Naruto Uzumaki?_ — _inquirió la monja, a lo que la pelirroja negó con la cabeza._

— _No se sabe nada sobre su paradero. Lleva casi todo un día desaparecido_ — _replicó Karin, haciendo que Sasuke chasqueara la lengua._

— _Tsk. Entonces sólo venimos a perder nuestro tiempo_ — _siseó el Uchiha._

— _De todos modos, lo mejor sería buscar en los alrededores. Puede ser que hallemos una pista del príncipe de los Uzumaki_ — _afirmó la castaña._

— _¿Tienes idea de dónde podemos encontrar a la dinastía principal?_ — _cuestionó el azabache, con frialdad absoluta._

 _La pelirroja negó con la cabeza._

— _La dinastía principal fue asesinada, durante la tarde del día de ayer. El día de hoy, se encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de Hanzo* y Mito Uzumaki. El príncipe Naruto no fue hallado_ — _dijo la pelirroja en un susurro, ligeramente intimidada por el pelinegro._

— _Hmp. Entonces nos largamos de aquí_ — _musitó oscuramente Sasuke, alejándose del lugar._

 _Tras unos momentos, comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba la pelirroja, quien al ver que era abandonada, pronto les siguió a unos metros de ellos. El pelinegro se percató de éso, por lo que paró en seco. Se volteó para encarar a la ojirroja, con una mirada afilada._

— _¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres?_ — _espetó el pelinegro._

— _Yo... bueno... Yo... quiero ir con ustedes_ — _susurró la pelirroja nerviosa._

 _El azabache frunció el ceño molesto._

— _Nosotros no somos niñeras de nadie. Vuelve a tu casa_ — _recriminó el ojinegro._

— _No sean un bastardo, Sasuke. Ésta chica lo perdió todo_ — _regaño la castaña, aunque el pelinegro la ignoró por completo, dándose la vuelta._

— _Les prometo que no seré ningún estorbo. Por favor... Déjenme acompañarlos_ — _suplicó Karin, pues no tenía más razones para estar en la villa del Remolino._

 _La castaña la observó por unos segundos, analizando su mirada, y tratando de descifrar si era acaso una infiltrada de las fuerzas de Kaguya. Pero pudo ver la mirada de angustia y dolor en la pelirroja, por lo que simplemente suspiró suavemente, y después le sonrió a la aludida. La monja se acercó a acompasados pasos, hasta quedar frente a ella._

— _Vamos, entonces. Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que aparezcan más demonios_ — _pronunció la castaña, por lo que Karin asintió con una sonrisa._

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño._

— _Tenten. No estamos aquí para escoltar sobrevivientes. Tenemos una misión que cumplir_ — _recalcó el pelinegro._

 _La mencionada encogió los hombros._

— _Lo sé. Pero ella nos puede ser útil, dándonos información con respecto a los atacantes de la aldea. Tal vez podamos dar con el paradero de Naruto Uzumaki_ — _afirmó la monja._

 _Sasuke chasqueó la lengua._

— _Hmp. Bien. Pero entonces ella será tu equipaje. Si te retrasas por su causa, estarás a tu suerte_ — _masculló fríamente mientras caminaba, alejándose de las dos chicas._

— _Sí, como sea_ — _respondió al ojinegro, pero éste ignoró por completo a la castaña_ — _Por cierto, no me dijiste cuál es tu nombre_ — _inquirió la pelicafé, con una ligera sonrisa._

— _Karin, Uzumaki Karin_ — _articuló en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para la monja._

— _Bien, Karin. Entonces necesitaré que me mantengas el ritmo. Vámonos_ — _exclamó la castaña, para después salir corriendo a través de la densa vegetación._

 _La monja fue seguida por la pelirroja, a unos metros detrás de ella._

 _._

* * *

.

La pelirrosa estaba sorprendida de escuchar su historia. No se imaginaba que Karin hubiese pasado por aquella clase de infierno, además de haber perdido a su familia, y a su Clan entero, por la tiranía de la reina Kaguya. A primera instancia de haberla visto, había pensado lo peor de ella, al grado de rebajarla a mujerzuela. Pero ahora se sentía un poco mal por haberla juzgado sin antes conocerla.

— Ya veo. Entonces fue así como conociste a Sasuke-kun — susurró la rosada.

— La verdad es que siempre ha sido frío e intimidante, pero no podía evitar ver lo increíble que era peleando. Su destreza y habilidad fue lo que más me llamó la atención de él — afirmó la pelirroja.

Por alguna razón, a Sakura le desagradaba el rumbo que estaba adquiriendo la conversación.

— Eh... Sí. Comprendo — pronunció la ninfa, tratando de evadir _**ése**_ tema que, estaba segura, le haría enfadar.

— Además, es demasiado apuesto el condenado — expresó en un chillido agudo Karin.

Y ahí finalmente, Sakura oscureció la mirada, mientras fruncía el ceño, y apretaba sus manos.

— Sí. Supongo — masculló la ojiesmeralda, con un tono notoriamente molesto, pero que la pelirroja no pudo percatarse, por estar ensimismada en su propio mundo.

La ojiesmeralda se abofeteó mentalmente, olvidando aquellos pensamientos. Apenas conocía a Karin; no podía enojarse con ella sin razón. Odiaba el que su subconsciente le hiciera aquellas jugarretas, por cómo sentía aquel calor en su pecho, cada vez que una chica se le insinuaba al azabache. Pues a ella no le podría importar menos éso. No estaba ahí para conquistar al pelinegro, sino porque tenían una misión que cumplir.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke despertó a media noche, para percatarse de la ausencia de la pelirrosa. Por lo que, algo molesto, se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la salida. No tenía idea de dónde podría andar la ojiesmeralda, pero algo le decía que buscara en las afueras de Medel. Razón por la cual de inmediato se encaminó a la salida de la enorme ciudad. Podría jurar que la princesa hada se encontraba en las llanuras exteriores de Spira.

La noche en Medel era bastante pasiva, y con un ambiente tranquilizante. Algunas aves nocturnas se escuchaban tenuemente, así como el suave vendaval que hacía mecer algunos árboles, dando la impresión de que éstos danzaban.

Finalmente, salió al exterior de Spira, en aquel denso bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. A pesar de que el aspecto nocturno de éste podía llegar a parecer un poco tétrico, Sasuke no le daba mayor importancia. A fin de cuentas, había recibido torturas tanto físicas como mentales, y un simple bosque, con apariencia de ser embrujado, u hogar de demonios, no le iba a intimidar. Además de todo, ningún ser sería tan osado como para enfrentarle en combate. A menos que se sintiera con deseos de ser asesinado, claro está.

A lo lejos, se podía escuchar una hermosa voz, como si fuera el canto de un ángel. De inmediato, Sasuke se sintió nuevamente hipnotizado por aquella voz, sobretodo porque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba: La hermosa hada pelirrosada. Y sin tener control sobre sus extremidades, el Uchiha caminó mecánicamente, guiado por aquella hermosa voz. Hasta que llegó a donde se originaba.

La bella ninfa se encontraba sentada en la orilla de una pequeña laguna, donde con su mano se humedecía su largo y exótico cabello, y con sus propias manos lo peinaba. De pronto, Sakura se puso en pié, y sacó sus pequeños pies del agua, para después dar un paso en la superficie de la laguna. Y para sorpresa del azabache, comenzar a caminar encima del la superficie de ésta.

Sakura se detuvo a la mitad de la laguna, y después cerró los ojos, en una especie de meditación, donde tenía las palmas de las manos extendidas, y perpendiculares a sus brazos. Un cinturón de agua, moderadamente ancho, comenzó a ascender, hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho, rodeando a la ojiesmeralda. La ninfa abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras que extendía sus brazos por completo a sus costados. Y con un movimiento de sus manos, el agua a su alrededor comenzó a girar con velocidad, para luego detenerse frente a ella, y acumularse en una enorme esfera. Y extendiendo nuevamente sus manos al frente, el agua fue arrojada a lo lejos, la cual se precipitó nuevamente en la laguna, a unos metros de donde se encontraba.

Sasuke estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de presenciar. La pelirrosa tenía control sobre el agua, o como le llamaban, el _**Agua control**_ *. Se imaginaba de que el hecho de ser una hada, le confería habilidades mágicas sobre elementos, pero no por éso estaba menos impresionado.

De pronto, la pelirrosa alzó a lo alto ambos brazos, haciendo que una especie de Géiser se proyectara desde el fondo de la laguna. Y con un giro de sus brazos, la ninfa comenzó a generar una especie de tornado de agua, logrando que toda el agua de la laguna diera vueltas en aquel cuerpo, el cual la bella hada manipulaba a través de sus poderes.

Al final, el agua se acumuló a lo alto en el cielo. Para que con un rápido movimiento, la pelirrosa bajara ambos brazos, dejando caer estrepitosamente el agua. Aquel fluido caía como si de un diluvio se tratara, empapando por completo a la princesa de las hadas, y haciendo que la fina tela de su largo vestido se le pegara al cuerpo.

Por supuesto, Sasuke no perdió detalle de ello. Observaba la hermosa figura de la pelirrosada. Aquel diminuto, pero extremadamente bonito cuerpo, con aquellas finas curvas. Y sobretodo, ése trasero que despertaba sus más pervertidos pensamientos. Se imaginaba recargando su pene en el desnudo trasero de Sakura, mientras lo frotaba de arriba hacia abajo, a la vez que con sus manos amasaba los pechos de la ninfa, los cuales si bien no eran tan grandes, juraba que cabrían perfecto en sus manos. La imaginaba gemir su nombre con ésa dulce y hermosa voz, mientras su bello rostro se sonrojaba del placer.

Hipnotizado por la hermosa hada, Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a ésta, sin que la ojiesmeralda se percatara aún de la presencia el azabache. Su erección era notable, aún a través de la ropa. Pero dado que no era consciente de sus acciones, y aún menos podía controlar sus extremidades, al dar un paso dentro de la laguna, Sasuke se precipitó dentro de ésta, con un estruendoso chapoteo. Aquello hizo que la bella ninfa volteara de inmediato, ahogando un grito, notoriamente sorprendida.

El pelinegro, a falta de oxígeno, salió de inmediato a la superficie, tomando una gran bocanada del negado aire, y quedando flotando en la laguna. Sasuke giró sobre sí para encarar a una ojiesmeralda, quien le miraba con los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí?! — preguntó entre nerviosa y sorprendida la princesa de las hadas.

El pelinegro se quedó helado por unos segundos.

— Eh... Pues vi que no habías vuelto, por lo que decidí buscarte — articuló el moreno, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Pero, ¿Por qué te apareciste tan de repente? — cuestionó la ninfa, haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera aún más nervioso.

" _Maldición"_ dijo en sus pensamientos — Pensaba que ya te habías percatado de mi presencia, así que simplemente me acerqué — explicó el Uchiha, rogando por que la pelirrosa cayera en la mentira.

Sakura lo miró sospechosamente. Después cerró los ojos, y exhaló suavemente.

— Ya veo. Pero... ¿Por qué motivo te adentraste al agua? — preguntó dudosa la hada, una vez que abrió los ojos.

El pelinegro se sintió aliviado de ver que la ninfa se había creído su mentira.

— Pues... Como te vi caminar en la laguna, pensé que el agua no estaba muy profunda — se justificó patéticamente, pensando en lo tonto que sonaba aquello.

La hada monarca se quedó un momento en silencio. Pero después de algunos segundos, emitió una sonrisa, para después carcajearse fuertemente, al punto de que se sostenía el vientre, por la molestia de tanto reír. En otras instancias, el pelinegro se habría molestado notoriamente. Sin embargo, en ésos momentos era lo que menos le preocupaba. Puesto que gracias a ésa gran mentira, se había zafado de una conversación altamente embarazosa, la cual, probablemente, habría culminado en un insulto por parte de la pelirrosada, y una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla. Definitivamente, tenía suerte de poder explotar la ingenuidad de la ojiesmeralda.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! ¡Eres un tonto! — mencionó la ninfa, aún carcajeándose.

— Tsk. Ahora que te has divertido en mi agravio, ¿Me vas a ayudar a salir? — mencionó irritado el moreno.

La pelirrosa dejó de reír poco a poco, mientras se limpiaba algunas pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos.

— Está bien, lo siento. Es sólo que de verdad eres un bobo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre caminar así nada más hacia la laguna? — pausó Sakura, mientras desaparecía entre cerezos.

La ninfa reapareció en la orilla de la laguna, en tierra firme, quedando frente al pelinegro.

— Que yo sepa no eres un _**Maestro Agua**_ *. ¿O si? — se burló la rosada, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ya deja de burlarte, y ayúdame a salir — mencionó el Uchiha, ligeramente molesto.

La pelirrosa decidió por fin ayudar a su compañero. Por lo que tomó con ambos brazos la mano grande del pelinegro, y la haló con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo un gemido por el esfuerzo. Pero el pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente. Y con un tirón, hizo que ella perdiera su balance, por lo que Sakura cayó al agua con un corto grito. A todo ésto, el pelinegro no pudo evitar reír levemente.

La ninfa salió a superficie, tomando una bocanada de aire. Posteriormente, dirigió su mirada al azabache, y lo fulminó con ésta.

— ¡Eres un tonto! — rugió la bella hada, soltando manotazos hacia el Uchiha.

Sasuke trataba de cubrirse de los ataques con ambas manos, mientras una sonrisa torcida se mostraba en su rostro. De repente, el azabache con sus manos bloqueó ambos brazos de la pelirrosa. Y con un suave empujón, la sumergió al agua unos escasos dos segundos, soltándola de inmediato. La ninfa salió nuevamente a superficie, para abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro con ambas manos. Pero el azabache se mantenía firme.

— No puedes hundirme. Soy más fuerte que tú — mencionó Sasuke, sosteniéndole los brazos nuevamente, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La princesa de Iridia resopló molesta, arrojándole agua en la cara con sus habilidades.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, en la batalla de esmeralda contra obsidiana; ninguno cediendo ante el otro. Sasuke no supo en qué momento su manos pasaron de estar en los delgados brazos de la pelirrosa, a amarrarse alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la hermosa ninfa. La Haruno, de igual manera, inconscientemente enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, sin separar su mirada de los profundos pozos del azabache. Poco a poco, sus rostros se iban juntando, y la respiración de ambos chocaban, mientras sus labios se rozaban.

Pero justo en ése momento, una carpa salió del agua, golpeando al azabache en el rostro. El moreno reculó por inercia, separándose de inmediato de la ninfa.

De no ser por la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban ambos, Sakura se habría echado a reír nuevamente. Pero, por ahora, no había gracia en la situación, pues su rostro mostraba un profundo bochorno. Por lo que tuvo que sostenerse sus pómulos, para intentar controlar su sonrojo. El azabache, por otro lado, se sostenía el rostro con la palma de su mano, maldiciendo por lo bajo a causa del golpe. La pelirrosa finalmente se acercó al Uchiha, con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó con un susurro la ninfa.

El aludido se retiró la mano del rostro, encarando a la pelirrosa. Aún con una ligera mueca de molestia, ocasionada por el dolor de su cara.

— Sí. Estoy bien. Simplemente no me lo esperaba — mencionó tranquilamente el azabache, dirigiendo su mirada a la ojiesmeralda.

No obstante, luego la desvió a un costado, ligeramente sonrojado. Aunque imperceptible para la princesa hada.

— Eh... Será mejor que volvamos a la posada, Sasuke-kun. Ambos estamos completamente empapados — musitó la princesa de Iridia.

El pelinegro asintió, nadando hasta la orilla. Sakura simplemente se desvaneció en el agua, para reaparecer de pie en la superficie de ésta, y caminar hacia la tierra firme.

El camino de regreso a la posada era sumamente incómodo para ambos. Si alguien les hubiera visto en aquella situación de la laguna, habrían jurado que eran una pareja de enamorados. Y si aquella carpa no los hubiera interrumpido, lo más seguro de todo es que Sakura se hubiese dejado besar por Sasuke Uchiha. El tan sólo pensar que estuvieron a punto de besarse, le hacía sonrojarse.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba igual o peor de nervioso que Sakura. Simplemente él era un experto ocultando sus emociones. Su rostro mostraba indiferencia absoluta, a pesar de que por dentro estaba sumamente tenso, ya que estuvo a punto de besarla. A _**Ella**_ _._ A una chica que no tenía ni dos semanas de conocerla, pero de la que inevitablemente ya se estaba empezando a enamorar inconscientemente.

Maldijo nuevamente a sus hormonas. Casi veinte años de estar dormidas, y ahora decidían reaccionar ante la presencia de la bella ninfa.

Aunque, por otra parte, entendía perfectamente el por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de ésa manera. A fin de cuentas, sería imposible para cualquier hombre heterosexual el no sentirse atraído hacia la increíblemente hermosa hada, por toda la combinación que había en ella. Desde su belleza, su voz, y su personalidad. Prácticamente, la convertían en la mujer perfecta. Ningún hombre podría resistirse a semejante diosa. Y él no era la excepción.

Eventualmente, llegaron al inn, adentrándose en la habitación. Sakura decidió darse una ducha rápida, mientras que Sasuke se despojaba de sus húmedas ropas, las cuales dejaba en una silla. Aún tenía en mente todo lo sucedido. Desde el momento que fue hipnotizado por la bella voz del ángel de cabello rosado, como el verla con la ropa húmeda. El cómo se ceñía ésta a la perfecta figura de la ninfa, junto con aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que lo hechizaban, al igual que sus pómulos sonrosados, con ésas pequeñas y discretas pecas. Y finalmente, el cómo estuvo a punto de besar ésos exquisitos y carnosos labios rosados.

Pensando en todo ello, el sueño le venció a Sasuke.

Por otra parte, Sakura finalmente salía del cuarto de baño, y con una tela enredada alrededor de su cuerpo, la cual ocultaba su desnudez. Lo primero que se percató, fue del pelinegro que estaba profundamente dormido, pero con el torso totalmente descubierto. Al inicio, aquello le hizo sonrojarse. Aunque después le preocupó, y le cubrió a Sasuke con la cobija, pues la noche estaba demasiado fresca, y sabía que podría resfriarse. Suavemente, Sakura colocó la cobija sobre su cuerpo, para después contemplarle unos segundos, mientras que sonreía tiernamente.

Sin poder controlar sus acciones, acarició la mejilla derecha del pelinegro. Y en un impulso total, Sakura depositó un suave beso en la ligeramente áspera frente del moreno. Aquella acción la hizo abochornarse, y separarse de inmediato, pero Sasuke simplemente seguía durmiendo. Se notaba la paz y la tranquilidad en su rostro. La pelirrosada después se alejó del azabache, mientras que con la seguridad de que éste dormía, se quitó la tela que cubría su cuerpo. Sakura expuso su desnudez, y posteriormente se vistió con un camisón de dormir.

Finalmente, se recostó en la cama, adentrándose en las cobijas. Se giró a su costado, dando un último vistazo al pelinegro que dormía profundamente. Acto seguido, sonrió suavemente, y cerró poco a poco sus hermosos esmeraldas.

— Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun — susurró suavemente, cayendo profundamente dormida.

.

* * *

.

El tan ansiado día del combate final llegó. Y como era de esperarse, la pelea sería entre Tenten y Sasuke. Ambos se encontraban en palcos privados cerrados, por debajo de la gradería, donde comenzaban con el calentamiento. Tenten estaba acompañada de la pelirroja Karin, mientras que Sasuke estaba acompañado de la pelirrosada. La gente poco a poco comenzó a llegar a las gradas. Notoriamente, aquel día el lugar estaba sobresaturado, por lo que algunos asientos improvisados se colocaron a unos metros de la plataforma.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no tenía la conciencia en el evento, sino en aquel extraño sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Donde él y la ninfa rosada tenían un momento bastante... _**íntimo**_ _,_ por decirlo de un modo decente. El simple hecho de tener a la ojiesmeralda tan cerca, le hacía sentirse algo incómodo. Por lo que trataba de concentrarse lo mejor posible a precalentar sus músculos, para la pelea que iba a tener con su vieja amiga.

Pero su mente lo traicionó. Y le trajo el recuerdo de su sueño _..._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la cama, mientras la luz de la mañana le golpeaba en el rostro, lo que lo hizo poner una mueca de ligera molestia. Por lo que el moreno frunció el ceño, a la vez que colocaba un brazo por encima de su rostro, en un intento de bloquear la luz solar, y de continuar durmiendo. Pero sintió un extraño peso sobre su pecho; razón por la cual retiró su mano, y abrió sus ojos de golpe. Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia su torso, y se quedó de piedra por lo que su visión contemplaba._

 _Encima de él, se encontraba la hermosa princesa de las hadas, durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su pecho, mientras una fina cobija los cubría a ambos. Sasuke, por la impresión, se removió un poco, causando un suave gimoteo de parte de la hada. Sakura se comenzó a despertar, por lo cual abrió poco a poco los párpados, y mostró sus bellas esmeraldas. La chica colocó sus orbes en las obsidianas de el Uchiha, sonriendo hermosamente. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura se reacomodó sobre el pelinegro, y colocó su rostro a la altura de la de su compañero._

— _Buenos días, amor_ — _susurró la ninfa, dándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios al azabache._

 _El Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos._

— _¡¿Sakura?! ¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo en mi cama?!_ — _exclamó sorprendido el Uchiha._

 _La hermosa hada frunció levemente el ceño. Su mirada denotaba tristeza, y se humedecían sus hermosas esmeraldas._

— _¿Qué estas diciendo, Sasuke-kun? ¿No dijiste que te gustaba?_ — _preguntó con total inocencia Sakura, y con un deje de tristeza._

 _El pelinegro simplemente se quedó helado. No recordaba haber hecho éso. Pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, la pelirrosa sonrió, y se acercó a sus labios de nuevo, depositando un casto beso en ellos._

— _Sa-Sakura..._ — _musitó el pelinegro, nervioso y sorprendido._

 _La ojiesmeralda soltó una risilla, mientras le daba otro beso en sus labios._

— _Dime, Sasuke-kun. ¿Acaso no te gusto?_ — _ronroneó la bella ninfa._

 _El azabache no movía un sólo músculo._

— _Eh... Bueno... Yo..._ — _titubeó el ojinegro._

 _La pelirrosa acariciaba su desnudo pecho._

— _¿Acaso te parezco fea?_ — _dijo la chica, en un tono seductor._

— _¡No!_ — _gritó levemente el pelinegro_ — _Me... Me gustas... Mucho..._ — _afirmó el azabache, totalmente abochornado._

 _La bella hada simplemente soltó una risilla._

— _Eres tan tímido, Sasuke-kun_ — _dijo la pelirrosa, mientras enredaba sus brazos por el cuello del azabache._

 _El aludido simplemente se quedó como estatua._

 _La chica unió nuevamente sus labios con los del pelinegro. Pero ésta vez, profundizó el beso, hundiendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del Uchiha. El moreno, por la sorpresa, abrió su boca, dejando pasar a aquella lengua invasora que inició una húmeda danza con la suya._

 _Dejándose llevar por sus hormonas, sus deseos carnales, y su instinto masculino, Sasuke enredó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la diminuta cintura de la princesa de las hadas, mientras correspondía aquél beso. Aquel beso, por parte de la ojiesmeralda, era dulce y suave. Sin embargo, el azabache lo transformó en un beso posesivo y lujurioso, como si reclamara aquellos finos y carnosos labios sólo para él._

 _La ninfa soltó un leve gemido, debido a que podía sentir la perversión, la lujuria, y la lascivia por parte el pelinegro. Sasuke, prácticamente, devoraba sus finos labios, mientras sus fuertes manos recorrían su espalda, y bajaban hasta su respingón trasero, al cual lo masajeó, amasó, y apretó con algo de fuerza._

 _El miembro del azabache crecía de tamaño y se endurecía. E instintivamente, el pelinegro comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que los sexos de ambos se friccionaran el uno contra otro. Y aquello logró sacar un sonoro gemido por parte de ambos._

— _Veo que alguien acaba de despertar, y quiere salir a jugar_ — _dijo la rosada, con una risilla divertida y traviesa._

 _El pelinegro no pronunció palabra alguna, pues se encontraba succionando un seno de la ninfa. La chica finalmente lo apartó de su pecho, tomando con su mano la virilidad de Sasuke. Sakura suavemente lo masturbaba, haciéndolo gruñir de la excitación._

— _Sa-Sakura..._ — _articuló entre gemidos._

— _Dime, Sasuke-kun. ¿Me deseas?_ — _ronroneó la pelirrosa cerca de su oído, estremeciendo al pelinegro._

— _S-Sí..._ — _respondió el Uchiha con dificultad, debido a la excitación._

— _¿Qué es lo que más deseas, Sasuke-kun?_ — _mencionó la ninfa, con la voz más seductora que hubiese escuchado el pelinegro._

— _Quiero hacerte mía..._ — _replicó excitado el pelinegro._

 _La chica sonrió seductoramente, retirando su mano del pene del azabache, e inclinándose para besarle demandantemente._

— _Entonces tómame, Sasuke-kun. Hazme tuya, como la noche anterior_ — _ronroneó en su oído Sakura_ — S _oy solamente tuya, Sasuke-kun_ — _concluyó._

 _El pelinegro no pudo más. Su consciencia se fue al carajo. Y de un hábil movimiento, se hundió en la pelirrosa, quien soltó un fuerte gemido, debido a la brusca invasión en su intimidad._

— _Sí. Lo eres. Mía. Y de nadie más_ — _pronunció Sasuke con la voz ronca y cargada de excitación, pero además con posesividad absoluta._

 _La pelirrosa, antes de responder, fue silenciada por los levemente ásperos y masculinos labios del azabache, mientras que, de igual manera, éste arremetía en su interior con ímpetu y vigorosidad. Sasuke gemía roncamente, sintiendo como su pene entraba y salia de ella. Gracias a la lubricación de las cálidas y suaves paredes vaginales de la chica, su miembro resbalaba con gran facilidad. Además, podía sentir la suave presión de la intimidad de la chica, cosa que lo alentaba a continuar._

 _Sasuke simplemente se perdió en el momento. Su mente se había ido al diablo, y únicamente su cuerpo era el que reaccionaba en ése momento. Entraba y salía del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, quien gemía audiblemente el nombre del azabache. Cosa que sólo hizo que se excitara aún mas Sasuke, por lo que embistió con más fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. De pronto, sintió como las paredes de la chica lo aprisionaban tan fuertemente, que Sasuke sentía que quería arrancársela. El Uchiha gruñó roncamente, para después atrapar los labios de la pelirrosa, ahogando su gemido. Finalmente, el azabache con una última embestida, sintió como explotaba dentro de Sakura._

 _Y de pronto, una luz muy brillante lo encegueció._

 _De golpe, despertó aún jadeante, irguiéndose de inmediato. Se encontró a sí mismo en la habitación que compartía con la Haruno, quien yacía profundamente dormida en su propia cama, con un suave, muy femenino, y delicado ronquido. Sasuke sintió húmedo y cálido en su entrepierna. Por lo que retiró la cobija, para llevarse una muy desagradable, y pegajosa sorpresa._

— _Maldita sea_ — _gruño por lo bajo._

 _Ahora tendría que tomar un baño de emergencia._

 _._

* * *

.

Aún no podía creer que había tenido _**ésa**_ clase de accidente nocturno. Parecía un niño de doce años, recién descubriendo su sexualidad. Y odiaba que, a sus casi veinte años, su cuerpo reaccionara como el de un temprano adolescente. Tal vez los demás tenían razón, y debió haberse acostado con algunas mujeres, pues estaría mas desahogado, y no tendría que sufrir de aquellos embarazosos accidentes. Cualquiera se burlaría de que seguía siendo virgen a su edad. Por suerte, la rosada estaba profundamente dormida, y no se percató de absolutamente nada.

La estruendosa voz del anunciante, que daba el comienzo del evento, le sacó de sus pensamientos, al igual que la suave mano en su brazo de su compañera pelirrosada, quien le sonrió dulcemente. O quizá era el único modo en el que podía sonreír la princesa de las hadas, dada sus bellas facciones, así como su hermosura, y su pureza natural.

— ¿Estás listo, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó la ojiesmeralda, a lo que el Uchiha asintió — Bien. Entonces te estaré viendo pelear desde las gradas. Mucha suerte, Sasuke-kun — dijo la pelirrosa, retirándose del palco privado.

El pelinegro finalmente pudo sentirse relajado. Pues la mera presencia de la ninfa le perturbaba en sobremanera. De haber permanecido un minuto más con ella, juraría que no lograría contenerse, y terminaría arrancándole la ropa, para después hacerla suya ahí mismo, embistiéndola contra la pared. Pero, por suerte, estaba pendiente el torneo. Su pelea contra su compañera, y vieja amiga, Tenten Zhang.

Sakura, por su parte, pudo percibir el nerviosismo de parte del pelinegro. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba con él. En un principio, lo adjudicó al hecho de que iba a participar en el torneo; más concretamente, en la final del mismo. Donde se declararía al campeón, y por ende, el mejor de todos los peleadores. Si se tenía en cuenta de que iba a pelear contra su compañera Tenten, quien al igual que él había prácticamente barrido el piso con sus anteriores oponentes, era un tanto lógico que se sintiera nervioso por ello.

Pero, por otro lado, era extraño el hecho de que él, Sasuke Uchiha, estuviese nervioso. Él. Quien era un auténtico veterano en las peleas, pese a su relativamente corta edad. Él. Quien había enfrentado y derrotado a uno de los más poderosos guerreros de la tirana reina, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Él. Quien había acabado con la vida de un enorme, monstruoso, y demoniaco carnero, el cual destruyó una aldea completa, y estuvo a punto de matar a Sakura.

Era ridículo imaginar que Sasuke se sintiera nervioso por una pelea, en la que no había mayor peligro. Pues una de las principales normas del reglamento era el no eliminar al oponente, ya que de ser así sería motivo de descalificación inmediata. Por supuesto, siempre existía un factor de riesgo, pero aquello no ameritaba para el que Sasuke se sintiera tan nervioso. O al menos éso pudo percibir Sakura, por parte del aura del pelinegro.

Prefería pensar que era algo demasiado simple. Como el hecho de que sólo estaba nervioso por la pelea. Y no por alguna otra razón, como el que le incomodaba su presencia. El simplemente pensar en aquella posibilidad le hizo sentir un pequeño aguijonazo en el pecho. Realmente esperaba estar completamente equivocada en ello.

Sakura suspiró suavemente, mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que daba hacia las gradas. Con suerte, alcanzaría a tener un lugar en las filas frontales, donde podría apreciar mejor la pelea, y darle ánimos a ambos peleadores.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Les damos la bienvenida a la gran final de éste torneo! — vociferó el anunciante — ¡Ante su señoría, el rey Hatake Kakashi, les agradecemos a todos por su presencia! — anunció con fuerte voz.

— Vaya. Creí que no alcanzaría un asiento en el frente — mencionó una pelirroja, que recién llegaba a las gradas.

Aquella voz llamó la atención de la Haruno, quien sonrió al ver quien era.

— ¡Karin-san! — exclamó la pelirrosa, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la aludida.

— Hola. Supuse que estarías acá, así que vine en cuanto Tenten terminó de prepararse para su pelea — explicó la ojirroja, mientras la ninfa asentía.

— Estoy muy emocionada por la pelea. He visto que Tenten-san es muy fuerte. Aún recuerdo cómo venció ayer a su oponente de tan sólo tres golpes — dijo la pelirrosa, con entusiasmo.

La pelirroja simplemente encogió los hombros.

— Sí. Lo sé. Ella es muy fuerte. Pero no tiene oportunidad contra mi querido Sasu-chan — chilló la pelirroja, haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

— Hmp. Sí, claro — susurró molesta la ninfa, pese a que la pelirroja ni se percató del comentario.

De repente, y ante el anuncio del réferi, Sasuke y Tenten aparecían caminando desde sus palcos hacia la plataforma. Increíblemente, Sasuke ahora mostraba una faz impasible y estoica; la típica expresión que siempre mostraba. Aún a ésa distancia, Sakura pudo percibir que finalmente el azabache estaba tranquilo y sereno, lo que la alegró un poco. Mas sin en cambio, una parte de ella se entristeció, al pensar que tal vez ella realmente era la causante del perturbio del Uchiha. Por lo que apretó un poco los puños sobre su vestido.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? — preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

Sakura volvió su mirada a Karin, con una leve sonrisa.

— Sí. Solamente me distraje un poco — respondió con simpleza.

— ...Entiendo — musitó la pelirroja, aún dudosa del repentino cambio de humor en la rosada.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Tenten finalmente llegaron al centro de la plataforma. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, a la vez que se encaraban el uno contra el otro, mientras el réferi anunciaba el combate.

La castaña mostraba una sonrisa confiada, y a la vez emocionada. Y no era para menos. Finalmente podía llevarse hasta el límite, y enfrentar a su amigo/rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Aquel al que alguna vez enfrentó durante su entrenamiento en Wu Yia, pero contra quien inevitablemente perdió. Sasuke, por otro lado, se mostraba estoico, pero a la vez algo entusiasmado por la pelea.

— Guerreros. Quiero una pelea limpia. Con honor y deportividad — mencionó el réferi, a lo que ambos asintieron.

— Sabes, Sasuke, estoy verdaderamente emocionada por ésta pelea. No puedo esperar para patearte tu pálido trasero — desafió la castaña, mientras se reía levemente.

El pelinegro sonrió torcidamente.

— Odio admitirlo, pero también estoy emocionado. Al fin te cerraré ése apestoso hocico que tienes — siseó el pelinegro.

— Muy bien, entonces. Te demostraré quién manda aquí — masculló la monja.

El réferi levantó una mano a lo alto, dejándola caer rápidamente, y dando por iniciada la pelea. A lo cual, tanto Tenten como Sasuke, extrajeron sus armas.

La monja desenvainó su larga Miaodao de su cintura, mientras que Sasuke extrajo su Sanjiegun de la espalda. El pelinegro adquirió su pose de combate, mientras colocaba su arma en una "N" irregular. El moreno colocó la sección extrema en su mano izquierda, en posición vertical; la sección media la colocó horizontalmente, a la altura de la boca del estómago. Y la tercera sección, de su mano derecha, la colocó ligeramente inclinada, y con posición diagonal, en contraparte a la sección media.

Tenten, por otro lado, giró su arma, y la colocó a un costado de manera horizontal, por encima de su hombro.

Durante algunos segundos, simplemente caminaban en círculos sobre la plataforma, esperando a que alguno atacara, tanteándose el uno al otro. Pero de repente, ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

La castaña dio un giro, y atacó con su enorme espada hacia un costado del pelinegro. Sasuke, manipulando la sección media de su bastón, interceptó el ataque con la sección frontal. La monja alzó su espada por lo alto, y rápidamente la dejó caer en el Uchiha, el cual, con la sección media, y colocando sus manos en las extremas, interceptó el ataque. A lo que la castaña contrarrestó con un mandoble al costado que, nuevamente, fue interceptado por el pelinegro. Ante lo cual, Tenten repitió el proceso con el costado opuesto, donde el pelinegro dio un giro para interceptarlo.

El Uchiha, con una sola mano, tomó uno de los extremos de su arma, y la blandió por lo alto. La giró rápidamente, y atacó a la castaña con ella, la cual se agachó para evadir el arma. El azabache dio un giro sobre sí, girando junto con su bastón, pero en ésta ocasión arremetió por lo bajo. Por lo que la castaña tuvo que hacer un salto hacia atrás, para evadir el fuerte ataque, el cual golpeó uno de los pilares accidentalmente, y lo rompió en el instante. Cosa que precipitó la estructura, la cual fue derribada y se quebró en pedazos.

Mientras el azabache retraía su enorme arma, la monja aprovechó para moverse con velocidad relampagueante, e intentar asestar un ataque directo a cuello. Pero el pelinegro retrajo su arma a tiempo, y bloqueó sus ataques, uno tras otro, los cuales la castaña embestía con fiereza y velocidad.

Sasuke después se dio la vuelta y corrió un poco, para después dar un ligero salto de ciento ochenta grados. Y aún sosteniendo su Sanjiegun de la extremidad inferior, lanzó un ataque con la sección extrema, como si de una lanza se tratara. La monja pudo ver en cámara lenta como el arma se dirigía con velocidad a su rostro, cosa que seguramente la noquearía de inmediato. Por lo que con un rápido mandoble, derribó la poderosa arma.

Nuevamente, el Uchiha retrajo su arma, ésta vez sosteniéndola de la sección media, y con un giro, interceptó un poderoso ataque de la castaña. Y como si de un látigo se tratase, con una serie de combos de ataques giratorios, atacó agresivamente a la monja. Tenten, abrumada por la enorme fuerza del Uchiha aplicada a su arma, constantemente retrocedía, al parar los ataques de su poderoso bastón.

El pelinegro entonces puso ambas manos en la sección media, girando el arma alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras daba algunas vueltas de trescientos sesenta grados sobre sí mismo. Y en uno de ésos giros, arremetió violentamente por lo alto de la castaña, dejando caer agresivamente la sección superior sobre su cabeza. Golpe que la monja apenas pudo interceptar con su espada, pero que inevitablemente golpeó su espalda, y la derribó por completo, haciéndole emitir un leve quejido de dolor.

El pelinegro giró nuevamente su arma alrededor de su cuerpo, en un deje de acrobacias, para volver a retomar su postura de combate. La monja, entretanto, de un salto se reincorporó, mientras se colocaba una mano en su espalda. Específicamente en el área afectada, gruñendo un poco por el dolor del impacto.

Tenten sabía que una Sanjiegun era un arma bastante poderosa. Especialmente la del Uchiha, de la cual se decía que era diseñada con el metal más duro que se conocía: _**El Adamantino**_ *, el cual era virtualmente indestructible, y muy ligero. Pero de igual manera, no esperaba que los ataques del pelinegro fueran tan poderosos, al grado de causarle una lesión, con tan sólo un roce de su arma. Juraría que si aquel bastón la llegaría a golpear en la cabeza, terminaría decapitada limpiamente.

La castaña, ignorando su dolor, volvió a arremeter contra el pelinegro. A continuación, arrastró su espada por el suelo, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y asestó un mandoble al costado del pelinegro. Entretanto, Sasuke bloqueó nuevamente el ataque con la sección media de su arma, pero el mandoble fue tan certero que alcanzó a cortarle el pecho a través de la ropa. Por lo que retrocedió en inercia del ataque, mientras recuperaba su postura de combate. De inmediato, su ropa se manchó con la sangre de la herida, mas el azabache se mantuvo con la mirada filosa en su oponente.

La monja emitió nuevamente una serie de potentes ataques con su Miaodao, los cuales fueron interceptados en su totalidad por el pelinegro, entre giros de su arma, malabares, y acrobacias corporales. Ambos mostraban una danza de sus armas, colisionándolas una contra la otra. Hasta que finalmente, la castaña sostuvo su espada con ambas manos, a la altura de su pecho, y la movió hacia atrás, arremetiendo en una estocada contra el pelinegro. Sasuke igualmente tomó ambas extremidades de su arma, empalando de igual manera contra su oponente con una de ellas. Hasta que ambas armas dieron de frente, en un golpe limpio.

Todo mundo se levantó de su asiento, mientras contemplaban la escena que presenciaban, totalmente incrédulos. Tenten tenía el filo de su arma contra el costado del cuello del Uchiha, en una aparente victoria contra éste. Pero la orilla del Sanjiegun de Sasuke, de igual manera, estaba contra la tráquea de la monja, haciendo que ésta tuviera que echar la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, a causa de la presión del frío metal sobre su cuello. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, mientras sus armas estaban firmemente presionadas contra el otro.

Pero repentinamente, y pasa sorpresa de todos, la castaña retiró la cuchilla del cuello del azabache, mientras que éste hacía exactamente lo mismo con su arma. Y finalmente, se separaron completamente uno del otro. Ambos retrocedieron sobre sus pasos, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

— Supongo que éso es un empate. ¿Eh, Uchiha? — dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa zorruna.

— Hmp. Éso parece — respondió el azabache, con su sonrisa ladina — Pero ahora, peleemos como auténticos guerreros — siseó el azabache.

Sasuke juntó las tres secciones de su arma, y la arrojó fuera de la plataforma. La monja sonrió maliciosamente, guardando su espada en su estuche. Para después retirarlo de su cintura, y arrojarlo igualmente fuera de la plataforma.

Sasuke y Tenten adquirieron una postura de combate. El Uchiha arqueó un poco los pies, mientras colocaba su antebrazo derecho en dirección a su hombro izquierdo. Y el otro brazo, lo estiró levemente, dejándolo en posición semi-diagonal hacia el suelo. Después se flexionó un poco, mientras encaraba a su compañera y rival.

La monja, por su parte, colocó un pie al frente, y el otro atrás, además que extendía su brazo derecho en dirección al frente. Y su otro brazo lo flexionó ligeramente, hasta que la palma de su mano extendida quedara a la altura de su codo derecho.

— _**Jun Fan Gong Fu**_ *, ¿Eh? No me esperaba éso — mencionó la castaña, aún con su sonrisa socarrona.

— Hmp. Es obvio que no puedo combatir fuego contra fuego. Y mucho menos con un sistema tan lineal, como las artes tradicionales — recalcó el pelinegro, entretanto que fulminaba a la monja con la mirada.

— Éso no te servirá de nada, niño bonito. No importa lo adaptable que te vuelvas, si no puedes superar mi velocidad — mencionó fríamente la castaña.

El Uchiha sólo sonrió ladinamente.

— Sólo hay un modo de comprobarlo — siseó oscuramente.

La monja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció de la vista del pelinegro, para reaparecer frente a él, tratando de conectar un golpe al rostro del azabache. El azabache de inmediato lo detuvo con el costado de su antebrazo izquierdo. La castaña comenzó con un frenético ataque de golpes, los cuales fueron parados con algo de dificultad por el pelinegro.

En un descuido de Sasuke, la pelicafé conectó un fuerte puño al rostro del azabache, el cual lo aturdió levemente. Momento que aprovechó la monja para conectar una serie de golpes contra su pecho con una velocidad impresionante, como si fuese una lluvia de golpes. Con cada impacto, hacía que el Uchiha retrocediera un poco. Después, con una patada al pecho, lo derribó por completo, logrando que se impactara con algo de fuerza sobre el suelo.

El Uchiha, algo aturdido, se irguió levemente sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, fulminando con la mirada a la castaña, quien sonreía socarronamente, mientras agitaba su dedo índice a modo de negación. El pelinegro se reincorporó de un salto finalmente, recuperando su postura de combate. Pero ésta vez, comenzó a caminar en círculos, aún encarando a la castaña. La monja siguió cada uno de sus pasos, pero en dirección inversa, sin dejar de encararle y en espera de que arremetiera contra ella.

Sasuke finalmente se lanzó al ataque con mucha menor velocidad, o al menos comparado al de la castaña, por lo que la monja fácilmente pudo interceptar su _**Garra del Leopardo**_ * con su codo. Pero al momento de hacerlo, sintió un terrible dolor recorrerle todo el brazo, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Razón por la cual, el resto de los ataques del pelinegro se vio forzada a esquivarlos, en vez de bloquearlos.

Uno a uno, con gran velocidad y acrobacias, los golpes del pelinegro fueron evadidos por la monja, quien después con un enorme salto hacia atrás logró esquivar una Patada Remolino aérea del pelinegro. Pues de conectarle el ataque, la habría dejado inconsciente, o hasta con el cuello roto.

Tras finalmente aterrizar, la castaña se sostuvo el brazo izquierdo lesionado, mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, y fulminaba con la mirada al pelinegro. Sasuke recuperó su postura de combate, y con la mano le desafió a acercarse nuevamente. Tenten se quedó unos momentos en su posición, mientras trataba de recuperar las fuerzas en su brazo, fallando inútilmente en el proceso. Al final, se forzó a ignorar el terrible dolor en su brazo, y readquirió su pose de batalla.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tenten? Pensé que ibas a patear mi trasero — se burló el pelinegro.

La castaña gruño con molestia.

— Tsk. No cantes victoria aún, Uchiha. La batalla no ha terminado — replicó molesta la monja.

— Entonces ataca. Acabaré contigo de un sólo golpe — siseó el pelinegro.

La castaña se enfureció al escuchar eso. Por lo que, ignorando su dolor, se lanzó al ataque nuevamente en un frenético y relampagueante combo de golpes acrobáticos, de los cuales el pelinegro apenas podía defenderse, algunos impactando limpiamente en su torso y rostro. La castaña nuevamente se abrió paso a través de sus defensas, para volver a golpear el rostro del azabache, quien extrañamente recibió el ataque de frente. Momento que fue aprovechado por la monja, para volver a conectar su **G** _ **olpe en Cadena**_ * en el torso del Uchiha, el cual, para sorpresa de todos, recibió cada uno de los golpes propinados por Tenten.

La castaña puso todas sus fuerzas en cada uno de los golpes, mientras el ojinegro soportaba todos y cada uno de ellos, al punto de que Tenten lo arrinconó contra uno de los pilares de la plataforma. La monja con toda su potencia, y usando su Qi Gong, golpeó a una velocidad tan impresionante, tan así que no era posible ver los golpes de ésta. Y con una última patada, golpeó al pelinegro, haciendo que se rompiera el pilar. Y con ello, sepultó al azabache bajo los escombros.

Todo mundo se levantó de su asiento, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder. En especial una pelirrosa, la cual tenía una mirada aterrada y vidriosa, temiéndose lo peor. Al igual que su compañera pelirroja, quien exclamó un grito ensordecedor, desmayándose de inmediato.

Todo mundo guardó silencio por casi un minuto, donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento. La castaña cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: Había matado a su compañero. Por lo que abrió los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba fuertemente sus puños.

 _"Maldita sea. Me dejé llevar, y me excedí en el ataque"_ pensó horrorizada.

Impactando a todos los presentes, el pilar fue levantado a lo alto desde los escombros. Para que de éstos, saliera un Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona, levantándose por completo con todo y el pilar. El pilar reposaba en el hombro derecho del azabache, y el Uchiha lo rodeaba con su brazo. Sasuke colocó el mismo verticalmente frente a él. Y acto seguido, el Uchiha lo soltó. Pero antes de que cayera al suelo, y usando su puño derecho, estampó un golpe en el mismo, reduciéndolo a polvo y pequeñas rocas. Las rocas se dispersaron a través de la plataforma.

La ninfa, desde las gradas, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, al ver al azabache aún con vida. Por lo que limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus esmeraldas, y sonrió hermosamente, suspirando aliviada de ver a salvo a aquel pelinegro que tanto le gustaba...

Un momento... ¡¿Qué había dicho?! De inmediato se sonrojó fuertemente, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para controlar su bochorno. Y se sostuvo sus pecosos pómulos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — rugió la monja, sorprendida de ver al Uchiha sin lesiones mayores.

O prácticamente, sin lesión alguna.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tenten? No pensaste que podrías vencerme con un ataque tan simple. ¿O si? — se burló el pelinegro.

— Tsk. Eres más duro de roer de lo que esperaba, Uchiha — gruño la pelicastaña, aunque estaba un tanto aliviada de no haber matado a su amigo/rival.

— Me decepcionas, Tenten. No pensé que me subestimaras tanto — mencionó el moreno, agitando la cabeza en negación — ¿Continuamos con la pelea, entonces? — desafió el azabache, haciendo irritar a la pelicafé.

— Muy bien. Te mandaré al hospital a golpes ésta vez — siseó la monja, recibiendo una sonrisa altanera, que sólo la hizo enojar aún mas.

Con renovadas energías, el pelinegro recuperó su postura de combate, manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante, de la cual la castaña tuvo más que suficiente. Por lo que Tenten se abalanzó nuevamente al azabache. El Uchiha interceptó la lluvia de golpes frenéticos de la castaña, quien, en su enojo, no se concentraba adecuadamente. El ojinegro, en un descuido de ella, golpeó levemente los hombros de la monja, haciéndola recular a causa del impacto. Tras ello, el azabache impactó dos rápidos golpes con el costado de la mano extendida en los brazos de Tenten, a la altura de los bíceps. Aquello hizo que la castaña emitiera un leve quejido de dolor, al sentir cómo se entumecían sus brazos.

Y finalmente, el azabache decidió terminar con la pelea. Por lo que, con su mano derecha, formada como una garra de leopardo, impactó con la parte inferior de su mano en el plano abdomen de la castaña, logrando que ésta escupiera algo de saliva, al perder el aire por completo. Y a continuación, la monja salió violentamente proyectada contra un pilar, el cual se resquebrajó al impactar. Tenten sintió el poderoso choque de su espalda con el objeto, y en seguida se precipitó al suelo, cayendo de espaldas.

El dolor fue inmediato. Su cuerpo estaba sumamente adolorido, y no podía moverse. Si bien el golpe dado por el azabache no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para causarle un daño grave, sí tuvo la suficiente potencia para dejarla sin energías, e incapacitada en el suelo.

El réferi se acercó a la monja, quien se sostenía el abdomen con una mano, mientras gemía levemente de dolor. Y al ver que no podía mover un solo músculo o extremidad, se irguió poco a poco, para dar el resultado de la pelea.

— ¡Tenten Zhang no puede continuar! ¡El Ganador es el Dragón Escarlata! — vociferó el réferi, dando por terminada la batalla.

El público de inmediato rugió emocionado. En las gradas, una pelirroja que finalmente había despertado, dio un gritillo de emoción, mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría. Por su parte, la princesa hada sonrió emocionada, y un poco sonrojada, aunque desconocía la razón de ello.

Sakura finalmente suspiró, mientras volvía a emitir una hermosa sonrisa. Pero lo que aconteció después, la dejó impresionada: El Uchiha desvió su mirada hacia ella, emitiendo una sonrisa orgullosa, tan típica de él. Para después alzar su pulgar a lo alto, en su dirección. La pelirroja se desmayó de la emoción, pensando que había sido para ella. Pero Sakura pudo ver en los ojos del azabache que se conectaban con los suyos. La mirada y sonrisa eran únicamente para ella.

— Sasuke-kun — susurró sonrojada.

Y correspondiendo al gesto, hizo la señal de amor y paz hacia el pelinegro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

El azabache bajó finalmente la mano, dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña, quien estaba notoriamente adolorida. Se acercó a ésta, caminando lentamente, y mantuvo una faz impasiva, mientras que la castaña trataba de esclarecer su borrosa mirada. En un intento de erguirse, el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, por lo que Tenten cayó pesadamente al suelo nuevamente. El azabache finalmente llegó a donde ésta se encontraba, extendiéndole una mano.

— Lo hiciste bien, Tenten — mencionó el pelinegro, ayudando a levantarse a la monja.

La Shaolin emitió un gruñido, por el dolor.

— Tsk. Eres un bastardo, Uchiha — articuló entre su dolor, pero sonriendo levemente.

— Hmp. Tomaré éso como un cumplido — concluyó el pelinegro, levantando por completo a su compañera y amiga.

La castaña fue llevada de inmediato a un médico con la ayuda de personal del coliseo. El pelinegro decidió encaminarse a las gradas, donde una pelirrosa esperaba sentada, junto a una pelirroja completamente desmayada y feliz. Esperó a que todo el gentío desalojara el enorme estadio, para finalmente poder subir a través de unas escaleras por dentro del coliseo, y ascender a la gradería.

Desde lo lejos, pudo ver cómo Juugo y Suigetsu se llevaban a una inconsciente Karin del lugar. Sinceramente, poco le importaba a donde se la llevaban, pues su mirada estaba puesta en la hermosa hada. Ésta esperaba sentada aún el las gradas, probablemente esperando el desalojo de todas las personas del lugar.

La ninfa, con un suspiro, finalmente se puso de pie, en un ademán de retirarse del lugar. Pero al darse la vuelta, se topó con aquel apuesto pelinegro, el cual la miraba profundamente a los ojos. Pero luego cerrando los ojos, Sasuke emitió una leve sonrisa, gesto que hizo que la pelirrosa le correspondiera del mismo modo. El Uchiha finalmente abrió los ojos, para deleitarse con la hermosura de la ninfa.

— Felicidades por ganar el torneo, Sasuke-kun — dijo la bella hada, con su dulce y hermosa voz.

— Hmp. Gracias — respondió con tranquilidad el Uchiha.

El pelinegro se detuvo a contemplarla unos segundos, observando sus bellas esmeraldas, las cuales estaban un tanto humedecidas.

— ¿Pasó algo, Sakura? Tus ojos se ven ligeramente irritados — mencionó el azabache, tomando por sorpresa a la ninfa.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente y agitó la cabeza.

— ¡N-No es nada! Me entró un poco de polvo en los ojos. Éso es todo — se excusó la ojiesmeralda.

El pelinegro se extrañó, pero cayó en la mentira.

— En fin. Es mejor que salgamos de aquí — mencionó el pelinegro.

La pelirrosa de pronto notó que en el pecho del azabache había una mancha de sangre. Por lo que antes de que Sasuke diera un paso más, lo detuvo del brazo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? — preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido por la acción de la ojiesmeralda.

— Tu pecho. Tienes una herida en el pecho — mencionó la hada, poniendo una mano sobre la mancha de sangre.

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la pequeña y suave mano de la ninfa, para después mirar a los esmeraldas de Sakura, y encoger los hombros.

— No es nada. Sólo es un rasguño — pronunció el pelinegro.

Pero la rosada no soltó su brazo, haciéndole entender que no lo dejaría ir sin revisarle.

— Déjame ver ésa herida. Puede infectarse si no es tratada — dijo la chica, con serenidad y un deje de preocupación.

El pelinegro suspiró.

— De acuerdo — respondió, sentándose en una de los asientos de la gradería, y retirándose las prendas de su torso, mediante lo cual, expuso su tronco por completo.

La pelirrosa tomó asiento junto al apuesto pelinegro, mientras observaba cómo prenda tras prenda, el torso se exponía totalmente desnudo. Ya le había visto tantas veces de ésa manera, pero no por ello, el impacto era menor. Aquellos pectorales eran tan pronunciados, así como los cuadritos de su abdomen, donde le daban tantas ganas de tallar sus pequeñas manos en ellos. Pero sobre todo, a Sakura le fascinaban ésos largos, atléticos, y poderosos brazos, al igual que aquellos hombros tan anchos.

Y para completar con broche de oro, ésa espalda estaba tan fornida, y tan marcada. El bochorno se hizo presente de inmediato en Sakura, y la tentación era demasiado fuerte. Quería derribarlo por completo, y recargar su cabeza sobre aquel magnífico torso. Sasuke era tan perfecto, que la mejor escultura de dios griego quedaba ridiculizada contra lo que su mirada tenía enfrente. Especialmente por aquellas cicatrices de innumerables batallas, que lo hacían ver tan rudo y sexy.

Su deseo fue mayor. Por lo que sin pensarlo, Sakura colocó ambas manos sobre aquel exquisito pecho, recorriendo por completo el torso del pelinegro. Sasuke, extrañado, no movió un sólo músculo, dado que la pelirrosa tenía aquél extraño resplandor rosado en sus manos. Aquel que le impartían una calidez en todo su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos, y liberándolos de la tensión a la que habían estado sometidos. Acto seguido, la bella ninfa pasó su mano por encima de la cortada a la altura de su pecho, desde un extremo a otro. Mientras tanto, con su magia, y una extraña luz en su herida, poco a poco la iba cerrando, como si aquella luz estuviera suturando la herida. Hasta que finalmente, al otro extremo, la luz desapareció, y el resplandor en las manos de la hada se desvanecía poco a poco.

La pelirrosa finalmente separó sus manos del torso del azabache, a la vez que desviaba la mirada, intentando cubrir su bochorno. Por suerte, el pelinegro no pronunció una sola palabra, y simplemente se colocó nuevamente sus prendas. Cuando éste terminó de vestirse, reposó una mano sobre el hombro de la ojiesmeralda. La princesa hada respingó levemente al sentir el cálido contacto del azabache. Aún por encima de la túnica que vestía, podía percibir el calor de su piel.

— Gracias. Ya son dos que te debo — mencionó el pelinegro suavemente, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

— ¿Eh?

La pelirrosa se extraño por éso. Hasta que reaccionó, deduciendo a que se refería.

— Tonto. No digas éso — mencionó sonrojada la ninfa.

El pelinegro sonrió torcidamente.

— Vamos. Salgamos de aquí — musitó el pelinegro, levantándose de su asiento, y caminando hacia el interior del coliseo.

— Realmente es un tonto... — susurró la hermosa hada, sonriendo levemente.

.

* * *

.

Una pelirrosa administraba un poco de una especie de pomada al vientre de una monja castaña. Ésta se hallaba recostada en una camilla de la enfermería, haciendo unas muecas de dolor, al contacto de aquella fría pasta con su inflamada piel. Un moretón un poco grande se hallaba a la altura de la boca del estómago, por lo que la pelirrosada masajeó constantemente el área afectada. La castaña sentía como el dolor disminuía poco a poco, al igual que aquel moretón desaparecía de su trigueña piel. Y tras haber masajeado la zona durante varios minutos, finalmente la pelirrosa cerró el pequeño frasco de la pomada, y se alejó un poco de la camilla.

— Listo. Con ésto tus heridas están completamente sanadas — afirmó la princesa de Iridia, con una sonrisa.

— Eh... Gracias. Supongo — dijo la castaña, levantándose finalmente de la camilla.

— Espera. Deberías descansar un poco. Apenas te administré el tratamiento, y tardará un poco en restaurar tus energías — explicó la rosada, deteniendo a la monja de los hombros.

Sin embargo, la castaña se zafó suavemente del agarre.

— Estoy bien. He salido de peores — reafirmó la pelicafé.

Sakura dudó por un momento, pero después simplemente la dejó ser.

— De acuerdo. Sólo no te presiones demasiado — recalcó la ninfa.

Sakura caminó hasta quedar al lado del Uchiha, quien se mantenía en silencio.

— Por cierto, ¿No deberías estar en el palacio real, Uchiha? — inquirió la monja — ¿O acaso ya reclamaste tu premio?

El azabache negó con la cabeza levemente.

— Sakura insistió en que pasáramos a ver cómo te encontrabas. Además, Kakashi se encontraba arreglando asuntos políticos — pausó Sasuke, para encoger los hombros — No es que yo tuviera tantas ansias de ver tu horrible rostro — respondió con indiferencia el peliazabache, recibiendo un codazo en el costado izquierdo por parte de la pelirrosa.

El moreno gruñó, sosteniéndose el área afectada.

— Tsk. Demonios Sakura. Me vas a dejar sin costillas — recriminó el Uchiha.

— Tú tienes la culpa, por ser un patán — le regaño la hada, mientras Tenten reía levemente.

— Nah. Créeme. Ya estoy acostumbrada a su horrible carácter. No por nada fuimos compañeros de guerrillas — explicó la monja, restándole importancia al comportamiento del Uchiha.

— Como sea. Sólo vámonos de aquí — exigió el aludido, a la vez que caminaba fuera de la enfermería.

La pelirrosa siguió al moreno, quien le esperaba afuera de la enfermería recargado en el muro del corredor, con los brazos cruzados, y los ojos cerrados. La monja finalmente salió de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Después se posicionó al lado de la hada, quien se acercó al pelinegro, en un ademán de llamarle, pero el azabache abrió los ojos de inmediato. Y con una señal con su cabeza, indicó el camino, a lo que ambas asintieron, caminando cada una a un costado del azabache.

La ojiesmeralda y la castaña se enfrascaron en una conversación completamente trivial, en ocasiones incluyendo en la plática al pelinegro, quien, muy a su estilo, respondía con frases cortas, o sus estereotípicos monosílabos.

— Oye, niño bonito. ¿Qué vas a hacer después de que reclames tu premio? — cuestionó intrigada la castaña.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Debo continuar con nuestro viaje — respondió con impasividad el moreno.

La castaña arqueó una ceja.

— "¿Nuestro?" — inquirió la monja.

El azabache resopló molesto.

— ¿Qué acaso tengo que explicarte todo? — mencionó hastiado el pelinegro — Es obvio que Sakura y yo estamos en una misión — recalcó.

— Ohhh... Vaya. Entonces realmente están saliendo. ¿No es así? — se burló la castaña — Bueno. Al menos no vas a tener frío por las noches, Uchiha.

La castaña soltó una risotada, la cual hizo abochornar a ambos. Claro que el pelinegro en menor medida.

— Tsk. Ya vas a empezar con tus estupideces — siseó el pelinegro.

Sin darse cuenta, debido a la conversación que tenían los chicos, finalmente llegaron al palacio real, donde el capitán Yamato finalmente los esperaba. Caminando hasta éste, el castaño les hizo una leve reverencia con el rostro, para después escoltarlos hasta el gran trono, donde el rey de Medel les esperaba. Nuevamente, y caminando por el palacio, al fin llegaron hasta la sala real, donde un peliblanco, quien volvía a tener su mascada, se encontraba sentado, firmando unos documentos. Seguramente cuestiones políticas de Medel.

Kakashi, al ver a los tres jóvenes ante él, entregó los documentos ya firmados a uno de sus consejeros, y con una seña le ordenó retirarse. A lo que éste asintió, haciendo una reverencia, y saliendo de la sala. Kakashi después se levantó de su asiento, y caminó en dirección a los aludidos.

— Bueno... Pues felicitaciones a ambos. Dieron una gran pelea — dijo el peliplata con una leve sonrisa, que era perceptible bajo su máscara.

— Muchas gracias, su majestad — pronunció la castaña, haciendo una reverencia ante el rey.

El Uchiha no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió levemente.

— Es verdad. Tú eres la enviada de Might Guy. ¿Cierto? — mencionó el peliplata, más que preguntar.

— Así es, su señoría. Mi nombre es Tenten Zhang. Vengo representando a la nación de Wu Yia, y al templo Shaolin del sur — explicó la monja, con notable orgullo en su voz.

— Ya veo. Debí suponerlo al ver tu estilo de pelea. Eres la discípula de Yim Wing Chun — afirmó el rey.

La castaña asintió con algo de tristeza en su rostro, pues su maestra era una de las tantas fallecidas en la Gran Guerra.

— En efecto, su majestad. Es por ello que, en honor de mi difunta maestra, decidí participar en su torneo — explicó la monja, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del peliblanco.

— Y créeme... Tu maestra debe estar sumamente orgullosa — mencionó tranquilamente el peliplata — En fin. Pasemos a lo del premio — concluyó el rey.

El gobernante, con una señal, ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes acercarse con un extraño cojín bellamente decorado, donde había un pequeño cofre encima. Y dentro de éste, una increíble cantidad de monedas de oro. Con otra señal, le invitó a Sasuke a tomar el premio del torneo. A lo que éste lo abrió, extrayendo todas las monedas, y dejando el cofre vacío, el cual el sirviente se llevó nuevamente. Entonces, el rey tomó una extraña gargantilla de un baúl que tenía junto a su trono, y se lo entregó al pelinegro. Sasuke simplemente lo tomó, no dándole importancia mayor al objeto, pese a la belleza de éste.

— Bien. Les agradezco a ambos el haber participado en el torneo. Y ahora si me permiten, quisiera que...

El peliplata fue interrumpido por un hombre que ingresó bruscamente a la sala real, mientras con dificultad subía las escaleras, para hablar con el rey.

— ...Su... Su majestad... — mencionó el recién llegado..

— ¡¿Chen Zheng?! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! — vociferó la castaña, sorprendida de ver a uno de los tantos soldados de su país.

— Su majestad. Vengo en nombre del feudal de Wu Yia, Might Guy, a solicitar que envíe su apoyo a nuestra nación.

Aquello alarmó a los presentes, pero en especial a la monja.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — cuestionó nervioso el rey de Medel.

— Mi señor — pausó el monje, sosteniéndose el hombro izquierdo, que estaba sangrando a causa de una herida profunda — La nación de Wu Yia está bajo ataque — articuló el pelinegro.

La monja se quedó de piedra, mientras una pelirrosa abría los ojos como platos. El Uchiha fruncía el ceño, apretando los puños a mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, la invasión de Spira había dado comienzo.

 **...**

 **Como es costumbre, quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen esta historia desde el anonimato, y un agradecimiento especial a aquellos lectores/as que hasta ahora han dejado sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias por su continuo apoyo.**

 **Decidí no hacer muy larga la pelea entre Tenten y Sasuke, ya que de por sí el capítulo es de aproximadamente 10 mil palabras, y si decidiera plantar todas mis ideas, sería muy pesada la lectura para ustedes, mis estimados lectores. Por otro lado es difícil plasmar y detallar una pelea, debido a que describir movimientos y ataques se vuelve muy complejo, por lo que no puedo evitar quedar insatisfecha.**

 **A partir de este capítulo, las cosas se ponen serias, y es cuando la historia comienza a desarrollarse realmente. Estos dos últimos capítulos fueron más que nada para introducir a conocidos y "amigos" importantes de Sasuke y aclarar algunos detalles, pero a partir del capítulo 7 la historia se tornará interesante, les prometo peleas intensas y momentos de tensión (aunque el SasuSaku será menor), por lo que estén pendientes ;)**

 **Nuevamente me vi en la necesidad de inventar a un OC (Hanzo), la razón es porque no tiene sentido incluir a Hashirama Senju en esto, al no ser propiamente un Uzumaki. La otra es volver a Naruto el hijo de Mito; aunque puede resultarles confuso, tiene su razón de ser, lo cual explicaré posteriormente durante el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Pasamos a la terminología.**

 **Agua control y Maestro Agua:** Pese a la creencia popular, Avatar no fue el que inventó esos términos (aunque sí fue la serie que los popularizó). El control de los elementos (Bending) ha existido como parte de la ancestral mitología china, y aquellos que tenían esas habilidades, les era llamados _Maestros +_ nombre del elemento (ej: Firebender = Maestro Fuego).

 **Adamantino:** Del latín _Adamantium_ , es un metal completamente mitológico, que se dice que es indestructible, pero a la vez muy ligero. Pese a que Marvel Comics (del cual soy una fan a morir) fue quien popularizó el uso de ese metal, el concepto de éste existía en la mitología griega (usado por Chronos, uno de los Titanes, descendiente de Gea y Uranus).

 **Jun Fan Gong Fu:** Literalmente, el Kung Fu de Bruce Lee. Esto es lo que erróneamente se conoce como _Jeet Kune Do_ (que en realidad este último es una serie de principios y conceptos que son usados en cualquier estilo), y es el estilo de pelea que el difunto Bruce Lee usaba en sus películas de artes marciales.

 **Garra de leopardo:** Es similar a la garra del tigre, pero en este caso los dedos estan completamente retraídos, y a comparación de la anterior, no se usan las uñas para rasgar, sino que se fortalece la palma al estirarla por completo.

 **Golpe en cadena:** Su nombre romanizado del chino es _Lin Wan Quan_ , o Chain Punch en inglés. Se trata de una serie de golpes al torso del oponente, como si de una ametralladora se tratara. La fuerza no es demasiada, pero al ser una serie de golpes en cadena (de ahí el nombre), abruma al oponente y causa severos daños a las costillas.

 **El próximo capítulo se encuentra en desarrollo, espero tenerlo listo el próximo fin de semana.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, me despido de ustedes.**


	7. Estado de Guerra

**Capítulo VII:** Estado de Guerra

Sasuke y Sakura no creían lo que acababan de escuchar. Se negaban a creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente las tropas de la reina Kaguya llegaban a Spira. Y el primer blanco fue Wu Yia, el pueblo natal de Tenten. Y aquel guerrero Shaolin que apareció de improvisto, ante el palacio real de Medel, sólo lo confirmaba. La monja mostraba un rostro de sorpresa y de ira. Apretaba fuertemente los puños, al punto de enterrarse las uñas, y sacarse un poco de sangre. Pero de algo estaba segura: Enfrentaría la amenaza de su país, y pelearía por su gente. Incluso si tenía que morir por ello.

— Su señoría — exclamó el monje recién llegado — Le suplico envíe refuerzos a Wu Yia. Estamos siendo abrumados por un extraño ejército de monstruos.

— En efecto. Wu Yia y Medel han sido aliados durante siglos. Enviaremos refuerzos de inmediato — afirmó el peliplateado.

Kakashi hizo una seña a su mano derecha.

— Yamato. Prepara dos batallones, y envíalos prontamente.

— Como ordene, Lord Kakashi — respondió el castaño, desapareciendo rápidamente de la sala de conferencias.

— ¡Muchas gracias, su majestad! — replicó el monje herido.

— Chen... Escúchame — exigió la castaña, arrodillándose ante el aludido — ¡¿Quiénes están atacando a Wu Yia?! — vociferó la monja, mientras fulminaba al pelinegro de cejas pobladas.

— Son un ejército de monstruos parecidos a animales deformados. Además, hay un grupo de hechiceros, con túnicas de pentagramas — pausó, gimiendo de dolor por las heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo — Pero los que más destrozos y muertes han provocado, son un castaño y una peliazul. Ambos de ojos como la luna. Junto con un enmascarado con ojos como de diablo — concluyó el monje.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos, al recordar lo que el marionetista le había dicho.

— _**Akuma no Me Onikage**_ — masculló el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa, quien fue la única que había podido alcanzar a escuchar lo mencionado por el azabache.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿De qué estas hablando? — susurró la pelirrosada.

El moreno apretó los puños, mientras su mandíbula se tensaba.

— Debí haberlo imaginado. Madara está con ésos malditos — mencionó en un susurro oscuro, dejando atónita a la ninfa.

La castaña se incorporó ante el azabache, sorprendida por lo que dijo.

— Debo... volver de... inmediato... — articuló el monje, levantándose y haciendo un ademán de volver a su país.

Pero apenas dio unos pasos, cayó pesadamente al suelo, totalmente inerte.

— ¡Llévenle a la enfermería de inmediato! — exclamó el rey de Medel, atrayendo la atención de unos sirvientes, que prontamente ingresaron al palacio.

La castaña se acercó a inspeccionar al monje. Tenten cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

— Es muy tarde — musitó sonoramente — Está muerto — pausó, mientras abría los ojos — Es un milagro que haya podido llegar hasta aquí con ésas heridas.

Algunos minutos después, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, y Kakashi, junto con su mano derecha, el capitán Yamato, se encontraban discutiendo sobre el envío de refuerzos a Wu Yia. Pero había un problema: La cantidad de efectivos en Medel era bastante baja en el momento. Algunos otros se encontraban en operaciones fuera de Medel y Spira, sin mencionar que no podrían dejar desprotegida a la ciudad, donde gobernaba Kakashi. Ya que existía el riesgo de que Medel fuera el próximo blanco de la reina Kaguya, por lo que se encontraban en una situación bastante tensa.

— Mi señor. Tenemos a tan sólo tres batallones disponibles en Medel. El resto se encuentran dispersos alrededor de los Cuatro Grandes Continentes — dijo el capitán y mano derecha de Kakashi.

El rey resopló frustrado.

— Supongo que no tendremos otra opción. Tendremos que ordenar el retorno de la Segunda División de Infantería. Aquella patrullando la costa de Ciprés — pronunció el gobernante.

— Pero mi señor, éso dejaría desprotegido para cualquier invasor a Spira. Nos dejaría vulnerables — replicó el capitán.

— Wu Yia son nuestros aliados. Es nuestro deber ayudarles.

La monja castaña, quien aún no salía de su impresión, se encontraba pensativa, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, así como de la plática entre el capitán del ejército de Medel y el gobernante Kakashi. Trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que su ahora difunto compañero había explicado.

— Monstruos con rostro de animales deformados — musitó con frialdad — ¿Será obra de la reina Kaguya? Es la única con la capacidad de comandar demonios — concluyó para sí misma.

— Además, mencionó algo sobre un extraño enmascarado con ojos de demonio, un castaño, y una peliazul de ojos de la luna — interrumpió Sakura sus pensamientos.

La castaña, saliendo de su mundo, se dio la vuelta, encarando al impasivo pelinegro, y a la bella hada pelirrosada.

— Debo irme de inmediato a Wu Yia. No puedo estar aquí en espera de los refuerzos — pausó, llevando su mano a su larga espada — Mi gente está muriendo mientras conversamos.

— Iré contigo, entonces — mencionó estoico el moreno, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Pero la monja guerrera agitó la cabeza en negación.

— No. Ésto es sólo asunto mío. Sólo a mí me corresponde — recalcó la castaña.

El Uchiha ignoró por completo aquello.

— No necesito tu aprobación — afirmó el pelinegro — Además, tengo un asunto pendiente con Madara. Estoy seguro que él está tras de todo ésto.

La monja analizó la mirada del frío Uchiha, quien tenía cierto deje de duda y molestia en su ojos. Pero con un suspiro, finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

— Muy bien. Así será. Supongo que gracias, Sasuke — comentó la monja guerrera.

— Hmp.

— De acuerdo. Entonces iremos a Wu Yia de inmediato — mencionó la princesa de las hadas, encaminándose a la salida del palacio, para sólo ser sostenida del brazo por la castaña.

La ojiesmeralda se sorprendió, devolviéndole la mirada extrañada a la monja.

— ¿Tenten? ¿Pero qué haces? — inquirió la bella ninfa.

— Lo siento, Sakura. Es mejor que tú te quedes aquí. Éste asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo — aclaró la monja de Wu Yia, haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo también quiero ayudar! ¡Puedo curar a los enfermos y heridos! — recalcó la hermosa hada, con un ligero tono de enfado.

— Tenten está en lo correcto, princesa Sakura. No sabemos si realmente el reino de Wintersun está tras todo esto. Además de que es bastante peligroso — mencionó el gobernante de Medel.

— Pero mencionó algo sobre hechiceros. Y estoy segura que son las fuerzas especiales de la reina Kaguya — pausó la ninfa, mirando al rey peliblanco — Sé que ella envió a los Hechiceros de la Magia Oscura. Estoy segura de ello. Y es mi deber detenerlos.

— Lo siento, princesa Haruno. Pero es muy arriesgado el que los acompañe — explicó el capitán Yamato, haciendo que la ninfa frunciera el ceño molesta.

La hada entonces se acercó al Uchiha, a quien tomó del brazo, en búsqueda de su apoyo.

— Sasuke-kun. Yo sé que tú sí me entiendes. Ambos sabemos que la reina Kaguya está involucrada en todo ésto. Y además de todo, podemos detener toda ésta guerra — pronunció la ojiesmeralda, mirando directamente al ojinegro.

Sasuke se perdió en sus hermosos esmeraldas por unos segundos. No obstante, después cerró los ojos, suspiró levemente, y le devolvió la mirada a la hada.

— Sakura.

El pelinegro habló con su voz profunda.

— ¿Si, Sasuke-kun?

La pelirrosada le sonrió hermosamente, pensando que había ganado terreno con el moreno. Pero su respuesta no le agradó en lo absoluto.

— ...Es mejor que te quedes aquí — musitó el pelinegro, haciendo que la Haruno abriera los ojos por la impresión.

— ¡¿Qué?! — rugió irritada la ninfa.

— No sabemos a qué clase de enemigos nos estamos enfrentando. Además, recuerda que de ser las tropas de Kaguya, nos enfrentaríamos a sus fuerzas de élite.

— ¡Ya he enfrentado a aquellos demonios, además de muchas clases de peligros! ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia?! — rugió molesta la hada.

— Sakura. Ésto es una guerra. Muchas personas pierden la vida — recalcó el pelinegro.

Aún así, la ojiesmeralda se mantenía determinada.

— ¡Éso ya lo se! — respondió la chica, alzando su tono de voz.

— ¿De verdad? Creo que estás subestimando cuan peligroso es un conflicto bélico — dijo el azabache con tranquilidad — Ésto no es un día de campo, Sakura. Podrías terminar muerta.

— Pero yo... — pronunció a medias la ninfa, para sólo ser interrumpida por la monja guerrera.

— Ahora no es tiempo para discusiones arbitrarias — interrumpió la castaña — Debemos ir cuanto antes a Wu Yia.

— Sasuke tiene razón, princesa Sakura. Debes quedarte aquí. Es por tu propio bien. Si realmente la reina Kaguya está en Spira, será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que den con tu captura — mencionó el gobernante de Medel — Además, les sería muy complicado a Sasuke y a Tenten protegerte, mientras ellos están en combate.

— ¡No necesito que me protejan! ¡Yo también puedo pelear! — gritó la ojiesmeralda.

— Sakura. No hagas las cosas más complicadas — dijo el Uchiha, fulminándola con la mirada.

— ¡No me importa lo que piensen ustedes! ¡Yo también iré! — exclamó con determinación la ninfa.

— Éso no es negociable. Así que cállate y obedece — replicó el Uchiha, con dureza en su tono, mostrando autoridad.

— ¡Iré! — respondió la Haruno, desafiando al pelinegro con la mirada y el ceño fruncido.

El pelinegro afiló su mirada, y la observó a sus esmeraldas con frialdad.

— ¡No iras! ¡Y es mi última palabra! — vociferó el pelinegro, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por el tono de voz usado por el moreno.

Aquel tono denotaba enfado y reprimenda. Algo que ninguno de los presentes había escuchado en años.

La pelirrosa reculó ligeramente ante el grito del pelinegro, e intentó mantener aquella intimidante mirada. Tan penetrante y oscura, que fácilmente podía helarle el alma al ser más despiadado del mundo. La ninfa, al ver que el Uchiha mantenía aquella mirada tan filosa y dura, comenzó a sentirse débil, pero sobretodo dolida por el rechazo del pelinegro. Sus hermosos ojos pronto se comenzaron a humedecer, así como los sollozos y gimoteos pronto iniciaron a escapar de su garganta. Para que finalmente, la pelirrosa derramara gruesas lágrimas por sus esmeraldas. Y entre su llanto, salió corriendo del palacio, azotando ambas puertas con fiereza.

— Sasuke. Sé que lo haces por protegerla, pero creo que fuiste un poco duro con ella — mencionó la monja pelicafé.

El aludido suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

— Es mejor así. No podemos exponerla al peligro — respondió con tranquilidad el pelinegro — Ya lo entenderá.

— Si tu lo dices...

— Como sea. Kakashi — llamó el Uchiha al peliplata, acercándose a éste — Más te vale que protejas a Sakura, o lo pagarás con tu vida — siseó el pelinegro con frialdad.

El gobernante no se amedrentó. No porque estuviera desafiante, sino porque podía ver en la mirada de Sasuke la preocupación y el temor, de que algo le sucediera a la hermosa pelirrosa.

— Pierde cuidado, Sasuke — respondió con tranquilidad el peliplata — Asignaré a mis mejores hombres para que le protejan.

— Hmp. Más te vale que sea así. Por tu propio bien — respondió oscuramente el Uchiha.

— Antes de que se vayan, sería mejor que se prepararan debidamente — mencionó el rey de Medel — Les daremos algunas provisiones, armaduras y armas. Si es que así lo requieren.

— No necesitamos armas o armaduras — contestó el pelinegro, pero después devolvió su mirada al gobernante — Aunque tomaremos las provisiones.

— Entonces, vamos a la armería — dijo el peliblanco, encaminándose a la salida de la sala del trono.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se encontraba en uno de los tantos aposentos del palacio real, donde probablemente se hospedaban personas de la clase noble, en su estancia en Medel. La habitación era enorme, y contaba con una gran cama que en sí era individual, pero que fácilmente podrían caber unos cuatro en ella. Ésta estaba bellamente adornada con unas cobijas hechas de lino muy fino, además de sobrecolchas de seda. Demasiado pretencioso, o al menos así lo pensó la ojiesmeralda, pues la habitación era demasiado lujosa para su gusto. Había decoraciones con gemas y metales preciosos por doquier, así como una enorme alfombra en todo el suelo de la habitación, la cual a simple instancia, parecía ser hecha del pelo de un animal extraño. O cuando menos la bella ninfa no había visto semejante pelaje en su vida, a pesar de que en su carácter como hada convivía con numerosos animales.

Sakura aún recordaba las duras palabras de Sasuke. No se podía creer que él le había negado su apoyo, y había rechazado su ayuda. Se sentía como una niña tonta, a la que debían proteger todo el tiempo. Es decir, quizá no era tan fuerte como Sasuke Uchiha, pero era capaz de defenderse por su cuenta. Ella en Gyra había protegido a los aldeanos, y derrotado a una enorme cantidad de monstruos. Y muy a pesar de que fue abrumada por un gigantesco demonio/carnero, pudo mantenerse en batalla, hasta que Sasuke llegó.

Sakura sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, y esperar a que Sasuke y Tenten lo solucionaran todo por su cuenta, por lo que insistía en acompañarles, y pelear a su lado. Pero cuando ambos le negaron el ir con ellos, especialmente Sasuke, con aquella mirada fría y autoritaria, no pudo evitar entristecerse, y salir del palacio entre lágrimas. Sakura detestaba ser una persona extremadamente sentimental. Y si bien era cierto que gracias a ello podía comprender mejor los sentimientos humanos, en ocasiones aquello era su más grande debilidad.

Finalmente, la ninfa decidió no quedarse sentada en aquella elegante cama. Por lo que limpiando las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos esmeraldas, se puso de pie, y se colocó un nuevo vestido color aguamarina, el cual había adquirido cuando llegó a Medel. Aquel que Sasuke le compró.

La princesa hada se encaminó a la armería, donde Sasuke y Tenten estaban recibiendo provisiones por parte del gobernante de Medel y sus hombres. Les daría el visto bueno, antes de que partiera a su peligrosa misión a Wu Yia. Pero la pelirrosa, lejos de tener la intención de despedirle, tenía un plan para poder escapar de aquel enorme palacio, y así poder ayudar a los ciudadanos de aquel pueblo. Detestaba tener que usar métodos drásticos. Pero si no había manera de salir del enorme palacio, y sobretodo de poder huir de Medel, tendría que usar sus trucos bajo la manga. O en éste caso, sus habilidades mágicas.

Tras caminar por unos cuantos corredores, al fin divisó la armería, donde el Uchiha y la monja estaban preparándose para su viaje al pueblo natal de la última. Sakura ingresó al enorme cuarto lleno de toda clase de armas y armaduras, donde también se hallaban el gobernante de Medel y su mano derecha. Sakura se encaminó hacia el moreno, quien solo le devolvió la mirada indiferente. Aunque Sakura pudo ver la preocupación en ella, además de percibir su intranquilidad en su aura. Pero haciendo caso omiso a ello, se detuvo frente a éste, dándole una mirada pacífica.

— Vine a entregarles esto — mencionó la ojiesmeralda, extendiéndoles una pequeña botella, con un extraño líquido en su interior.

— ¿Qué es ésto? — preguntó el pelinegro, mientras observaba el extraño fluido de la botella.

— Es un tónico que les ayudará a sanar toda clase de heridas, por más graves que éstas sean. Pero sólo lo deben usar cuando es implícitamente necesario — explicó la ninfa, mientras colocaba ambas manos en su espalda.

— Entendido — respondió el pelinegro, guardando aquella pequeña botella entre su poncho.

— Pues espero no lleguemos a necesitar ésto. Pero de cualquier manera gracias, Sakura — agradeció la castaña, haciendo que la pelirrosa asintiera.

— Sasuke-kun.

El aludido dirigió su mirada a la hada, quien le sonreía hermosamente, haciéndole entrar nuevamente en aquel trance que su sola presencia le provocaba. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, volvió en sí.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó en un susurro el Uchiha.

— Sólo ten cuidado, por favor — dijo la ninfa, en un mismo susurro.

— Hmp — "contestó" el azabache.

— Y... perdónenme por ésto... — musitó la ojiesmeralda.

La pelirrosada, repentinamente, comenzó a concentrar un aura rosada alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, y juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho, como si fuera a rezarle a un santo. De inmediato, liberó un extraño polvo al aire, arrojándolo con sus manos. Cosa que hizo que todos los presentes en la armería retrocedieran ligeramente.

El extraño polvo en el ambiente se dispersó, desvaneciéndose por completo en el aire. Y repentinamente todos, excepto la pelirrosa, comenzaron a sentirse débiles, y notoriamente adormilados, como si no hubiesen dormido en días. El pelinegro pudo ver como uno a uno, Kakashi, Yamato, y Tenten, caían pesadamente al suelo. Por su parte, el Uchiha cayó en una rodilla, mientras trataba de resistir el efecto adormecedor de aquel extraño hechizo, que la ninfa lanzó al aire.

— ¡¿P-Pero qué demonios...?! Sakura... — articuló Sasuke con dificultad, antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

La hada se acercó al moreno, quien aún se encontraba en el umbral de la consciencia, arrodillándose en ambas piernas. Sakura colocó su pequeña y suave mano en su frente, cerrando los párpados del Uchiha.

— Lo siento tanto, Sasuke-kun. Simplemente no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos —susurró la pelirrosa.

En un nuevo impulso, la princesa hada besó la frente del pelinegro, quien ya se hallaba inconsciente.

Sakura se levantó del suelo. Se aproximó al capitán y mano derecha del gobernante de Medel, arrebatándole un juego de llaves. Para después salir de la armería y dirigirse a la sala del trono. Le dio un último vistazo al pelinegro, quien se mantenía inerte en el suelo.

Finalmente, desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

.

* * *

.

Sakura finalmente pudo divisar el enorme túnel secreto, el cual llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad de Medel. Probablemente era usado como ruta de escape para la nobleza, en caso de emergencia. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente molesta con aquello. ¿Por qué siempre la clase noble era la primera en salvarse? ¿Acaso la gente, cuyo único pecado era haber nacido pobre, no tenía derecho a la vida? Desde que su difunta mentora, Tsunade Senju, había fallecido defendiendo a los "plebeyos" del reino de Iridia, decidió seguir su noble causa, y pelear también por su gente. Finalmente, los niños no tenían la culpa del corrupto sistema jerárquico que era la monarquía, además de que eran el futuro de su aldea.

Descartando aquellos molestos pensamientos, comenzó a caminar a través de largo túnel. El pasadizo era iluminado por algunos candelabros, los cuales extrañamente no se apagaban. La pelirrosada dedujo que habían sido colocados ya hace bastantes años, dada la oxidación del metal con el cual éstos estaban diseñados.

Caminó durante un largo período, sintiendo algo de escalofríos por las condiciones del lugar. Habían algunos insectos bastante desagradables, entre ellos cucarachas y ratones. Sakura detestaba _**ésa**_ clase de animales. Y aún si como hada estaba forzada a convivir con numerosas clases de insectos, le tenía fobia absoluta a aquellos.

Al final, encontró la salida hacia el enorme terreno. Éste conducía hacia la meseta de Spira, donde un sencillo, pero denso bosque, encaminaba hacia el asentamiento de Wu Yia. Por lo que de inmediato, Sakura se encaminó a aquella brillante salida. Pero cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de llegar, pudo ver cómo el suelo estaba cubierto de un extraño fluido verdusco. El fluido a su vez era demasiado pegajoso, y un tanto maloliente, haciendo que la hada se tapara la nariz, mientras caminaba hasta aquella grieta que indicaba la salida de aquel enorme túnel.

Sakura se detuvo de inmediato, cuando sintió cómo un poco de aquel repugnante fluido cayó en su hombro. Por lo que, rápidamente, se sacudió aquella viscosa sustancia de su cuerpo, ahogando un jadeo de sorpresa ante ello. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor, al levantar la mirada hacia lo alto.

Y lo que observó, la paralizó del horror.

Una enorme cantidad de larvas blancas estaban adheridas al techo del lugar, donde igualmente existía una especie de colmena. Parecía una especie de huevo gigante arrugado, de donde salían aquellas extrañas y enormes larvas. Pero de pronto, un extraño sonido a sus espaldas hizo que la princesa hada se quedara de piedra. Poco a poco, volteó su mirada hacia atrás, para abrir los ojos como platos ante su visión: Un enorme gusano, de unos quince metros de largo, se mantenía enrollado alrededor de una enorme columna horizontal a lo alto, y de su boca caía aquel desagradable fluido pegajoso.

La pelirrosa pudo observar en cámara lenta, cómo el enorme gusano se le acercaba, y se le pegaba a la cara, como si estuviese examinándola. La gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando aquella extraña lombriz extrajo una especie de lengua, rosando el rostro de la ojiesmeralda. Quien no pudo más y retrocedió de inmediato.

— ¡Kyaaa!

La pelirrosa con un agudo grito de asco y horror, salió disparada de aquel lugar, sin siquiera tener el valor de voltear atrás. Corrió y corrió, hasta que finalmente escapó de aquel espantoso túnel, habitado por ése horrible monstruo, el cual si bien no había mostrado hostilidad alguna para con la pelirrosada, no dejaba de provocarle horror y náuseas. Tal vez algunos pensarían que sería ridículo el hecho de que ella, con habilidades mágicas, y que era capaz de matar a semejante animal, se asustara con el mismo. Pero simplemente, y aún a pesar de ser una hada, Sakura no dejaba de ser una chica. Una bastante femenina, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Odiaba aquellos repugnantes animales, y nunca en su vida se atrevería a tocarlos. Prefería comer basura, antes de siquiera tocar una de ésas horripilantes cosas.

— Ugh. Qué horror. Ése gusanote era asqueroso — dijo repugnada la pelirrosa, saliendo finalmente a campo abierto — ¿Me pregunto en que dirección estará el imperio de Wu Yia? — se preguntó la ninfa, mientras recorría los alrededores a pie.

A lo lejos, un sendero guiaba a través del denso bosque, que muy probablemente marcaba el trayecto a la ciudad destino. Por lo que decidió encaminarse a través de él.

Durante su trayecto, se encontró con un enorme roedor, el cual a primeras instancias la asustó un poco. Aunque al ver que el enorme animal simplemente la observaba con sus extraños, pero amigables ojos, la chica con una sonrisa se acercó a acariciarle un poco, mientras el roedor ronroneaba alegre. De repente, el roedor se separó de la pelirrosa, y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria. La ojiesmeralda, extrañada, comenzó a seguirlo.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde vas?! — exclamó la chica, mientras seguía al enorme roedor.

La hada corrió un largo tramo tras el animal, quien desapareció a través de unos arbustos, a lo cual la Haruno lo siguió, abriéndose paso por la densa vegetación. Pero al atravesar aquellos espesos arbustos, el roedor había desaparecido enteramente, dejando extrañada a la bella ninfa. Sakura inspeccionó, durante algunos largos segundos, el posible camino que pudo haber adquirido el animal.

— ¿A dónde se habrá metido? — se preguntó en un suave susurro la ninfa.

De pronto, un extraño sonido la alertó. Por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura preparó su arco, y una flecha mágica. Caminó lentamente hacia el sonido, mientras apuntaba su arma al frente. Cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido a sus espaldas, de inmediato se dio la vuelta, aún manteniendo su arma apuntando hacia de donde provenían aquellos extraños sonidos. Le daba la impresión de que estaba siendo seguida. Y teniendo en cuenta de que justo en aquel momento el ejército de Kaguya se encontraba en Spira, le hacía sentirse ligeramente nerviosa y asustada. Razón por la cual no bajó la guardia un sólo segundo.

De nueva cuenta, el sonido se volvió a escuchar a sus espaldas, con la diferencia de que ahora sonaba como si aquello fuera a dar una emboscada a la pelirrosa. Sin meditarlo un sólo momento, Sakura disparó la veloz flecha, la cual golpeó a un ser, que se escuchaba humano, de acuerdo al gruñido de dolor. La pelirrosa nuevamente preparó otra flecha mágica, en un ademán de atacar a aquello que le emboscaba. Pero se detuvo de inmediato, al escuchar una voz conocida para ella.

— ¡Te dije que ésto era una pésima idea, dientes de tiburón! — gruño una voz femenina.

— ¡Ya cierra la boca, maldita zanahoria! — rezongó una voz masculina.

— ¿Suigetsu-kun? ¿Karin-san? — dijo la pelirrosa, extrañada.

Los aludidos de inmediato salieron de los arbustos, con un rostro de sorpresa total.

— ¡¿Sakura?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — inquirió sorprendida la pelirroja.

— Podría preguntarles lo mismo, especialmente por el hecho de que me vienen siguiendo — rebatió la ninfa, ligeramente molesta.

— Eh... Con respecto a éso... Lo lamento. Pensé que eras uno de ésos enormes monstruos — se excusó el peliblanco, quien hizo acto de presencia.

La pelirrosa se molestó un poco más con aquel comentario. Pero al ver que se había colocado la túnica, era razonable que la confundieran con uno de ésos seres.

— Hmp. Haré de cuenta que no escuché éso — respondió la ojiesmeralda, sin poder evitar sentirse ofendida — De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué me vienen siguiendo?

— No lo hacemos. Es sólo que nos estamos ocultando de aquellos demonios — replicó el espadachín, mientras encogía los hombros.

— Pues vaya manera de ocultar su presencia — ironizó la hada, riéndose ligeramente por el fallido intento.

— Es culpa del aliento de atún. Le dije claramente que nos resguardáramos en Medel. Pero el idiota quiso salir a echar un vistazo a las afueras, y terminamos extraviándonos — dijo la Uzumaki, mientras se reacomodaba sus lentes, y se colocaba una mano en la cadera.

— ¡Oye! ¡De no haber sido por el hecho de que trataste de robarle sus provisiones a aquellos ogros, no estaríamos en ésta situación! — refutó el peliblanco.

— ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡No hemos comido desde el día de ayer! ¡Al menos yo intenté hacer algo, idiota! — espetó la Uzumaki.

De pronto, Sakura se percató de la ausencia del pelinaranja.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Juugo-san? — preguntó dubitativa la ojiesmeralda, haciendo que tanto el espadachín como la pelirroja dejaran de discutir, y pusieran un rostro serio.

— Perdimos contacto con él. Fuimos atacados por las tropas demoniacas, en la costa de Ciprés — respondió levemente la Uzumaki, logrando que Sakura abriera los ojos como platos.

— ...¿Acaso quieren decir que él...? — musitó la pelirrosada, temiéndose lo peor.

Suigetsu suspiró levemente, mientras que Karin negaba con la cabeza.

— Queremos pensar que sólo se extravió, al igual que nosotros — respondió solemnemente la pelirroja.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio. Si bien Sakura no conocía propiamente al pelinaranja, le enojaba el hecho de que la despiadada diosa/reina simplemente pudiera hacer semejantes atrocidades. Le irritaba que, como siempre, la gente inocente era la que más afectada salía de los conflictos bélicos. Las guerras solo traían muertes, destrucción, y sufrimiento, todo por saciar la avaricia, y la ambición de unos cuantos.

Sakura especialmente, se sentía identificada con aquello. Gracias a que en la _**Gran Guerra**_ , no sólo perdió a su mentora, sus amigos, y gran parte de su pueblo, sino que perdió a sus padres de igual manera.

Volviendo a la realidad, Sakura levantó su mirada al peliblanco, y a la pelirroja, para comenzar a caminar hasta su posición. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de éstos, quienes la observaban un poco intrigados.

— Vuelvo a preguntarte algo, Sakura. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente hacías aquí? — cuestionó la pelirroja, en espera de una respuesta convincente.

La pelirrosa le devolvió la mirada calmada. Después frotó sus manos, una sobre la otra mientras las tenía sobre su vestido, y comenzó a hablar.

— Escuché lo de la invasión a Wu Yia. Por lo que a pesar de que me mantuvieron enclaustrada, tratando de protegerme, escapé del palacio real, y vine hasta aquí — respondió con total solemnidad la hada.

— Bien. Ahora es mi turno de hacer preguntas — interrumpió el peliblanco — ...¿Dónde está Sasuke?

La pelirrosa les dio la espalda a ambos, guardando silencio durante algunos segundos, los cuales se sintieron como horas para los ladrones.

— ...Nos separamos. Y cada quien tomó su rumbo — afirmó la hada con indiferencia.

De nueva cuenta, el silencio reinó por todo el lugar, hasta que fue roto por el peliblanco.

— Ya veo. Te deshiciste por fin de él. ¿Eh? — sentenció el espadachín.

La ninfa se dio la vuelta encarándole, con el ceño fruncido, y las manos apretadas en un puño.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir éso?! ¡Es su culpa por tratarme como a una niña! — rugió la pelirrosada, bastante enfadada.

— ¿De verdad? Algo me dice que las cosas entre ustedes no están bien — inquirió el peliblanco.

La pelirrosa simplemente exhaló audiblemente.

— No me importa lo que suceda con Sasuke. Él decidió que nos separáramos, al negarme acompañarlo — recalcó la hada.

— Bah. Era de suponerse que una niña mimada como tú sólo lo iba a utilizar para sus intereses particulares.

El peliblanco levantó una mano cuando la ninfa iba a refutar, deteniendo sus palabras.

— ¿Pero sabes que? Realmente no me importa. Es culpa del idiota de Sasuke, por dejarse llevar por una chica linda y tonta como tú — concluyó el espadachín, con algo de desprecio en su tono de voz.

— Suigetsu. Imbécil. Ésta vez te excediste — masculló la pelirroja con molestia, al ver la expresión de tristeza, y enojo de la pelirrosa.

— Nah. Sólo dije la verdad. Y no me arrepiento de ello — respondió el albino, restándole importancia.

La pelirrosa simplemente suspiró, alejando la incomodidad que sentía ante aquel comentario, puesto que la hacía sentir como la mala del cuento. ¡Ella sólo quería ayudar! Pero todos, incluyendo Sasuke, se opusieron a ello. Aunque, por otro lado, Sakura comprendía que el pelinegro no quería que se involucrara en un peligroso conflicto bélico, en el que no sólo podía ser fácilmente capturada, sino probablemente terminaría asesinada. De cualquier manera, ella sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto. Gente inocente moría, mientras ella esperaba.

Suigetsu y Karin comenzaron a alejarse de la pelirrosa. Sakura, al percatarse de ello, les siguió a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos pararan en seco.

—Suigetsu-kun, Karin-san... — musitó la ninfa, llamando la atención de los aludidos.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó indiferente el peliblanco.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que les pueda ayudar? — inquirió la hada, suavemente.

— ¿Como en qué? — volvió a preguntar el peliblanco.

— Bueno... Es que en parte yo soy responsable de lo que está sucediendo. Además también quiero ayudar a salvar a Juugo-kun — mencionó tímidamente la princesa hada, siendo observada por ambos ladrones.

— No, gracias. Estaremos bien por nuestra cuenta — respondió la pelirroja.

Pero antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera siquiera responder, los estallidos de guerra se escucharon muy cerca de donde se encontraban, así como una enorme nube de hongo que se alzó por lo alto, como si hubieran detonado un poderoso explosivo, o hubieran usado un poderoso hechizo.

La Onda Expansiva pronto comenzó a arrasar el bosque. Por lo que Sakura de inmediato levantó los brazos, y los colocó de manera horizontal a sus costados, con las palmas extendidas, generando un enorme campo de fuerza. Con el cual, bloqueó la poderosa onda de choque, que consumió en llamas los alrededores.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, la pelirrosada dispersó poco a poco su enorme barrera protectora, haciendo que tanto Suigetsu como Karin se descubrieran la mirada. Al ver que no tenían daño alguno, se sorprendieron al ver cómo Sakura se rodeaba de un extraño resplandor rosado. Se sospechaban que la pelirrosa no era humana, pero jamás imaginaron que poseía poderes mágicos. Por lo que la observaban anonadados, mientras ésta se relajaba, y hacía desaparecer aquella aura que le rodeaba.

— ¿Pero qué demonios eres? — susurró el peliblanco.

Mas la Haruno no pudo escucharlo.

— ¡Tenemos que ir hacia allá! ¡Las tropas de Kaguya están atacando a Wu Yia! — vociferó la pelirrosa, comenzando a correr en dirección a donde se había generado la estruendosa explosión.

— ¡¿Pero qué acaso está loca?! — rugió el espadachín.

— No lo sé. Pero, ¿Que podemos hacer? Quedarnos aquí es sólo pedir que nos maten, así que vamos — dijo la pelirroja, para correr detrás de Sakura.

— Tsk. Malditas locas. No se que le vi a ésa rosada...

.

* * *

.

Sakura, y los ladrones, finalmente llegaron a la ciudad de Wu Yia. Los aldeanos corrían por doquier, mientras los diferentes monjes guerreros luchaban valientemente en contra de los miles de invasores de la ciudad. Legiones de demonios, orcos, elfos, entre otros seres, invadían y atacaban el poblado. La pelirrosa de inmediato preparó su arco, mientras que los recién llegados, Karin y Suigetsu, se sorprendían con el panorama ante ellos. Pero se vieron forzados a preparar sus armas, ante la presencia de unos monstruos que se materializaron frente a ellos, en un sangriento pentagrama. De inmediato, un elfo cayó desde lo alto, preparando de igual manera su arco.

— Princesa Sakura. Tenemos órdenes de llevarla cautiva ante nuestra señora, Kaguya Otsutsuki — mencionó el recién llegado.

— Me temo entonces no puedo cumplir con su encomienda — sentenció la pelirrosa, con algo de ansiedad, pero sin demostrarla.

— No puedo aceptar un no por respuesta. La llevaré, le agrade o no, Lady Haruno — concluyó el elfo, antes de preparar una flecha mágica.

— Heh. Bueno. Supongo que podre divertirme con éstos payasos un poco — dijo el peliblanco, con una sonrisa burlona y demente.

— Entonces acabemos con ellos — masculló la pelirroja, mientras en sus manos sostenía un par de dagas.

De inmediato, el elfo disparó su flecha al suelo. La flecha generó una barrera de fuego detrás de la pelirrosa y los ladrones, impidiéndoles la huida. Después de ello, los demonios embistieron contra los chicos, quienes se mantuvieron firmes en su lugar. Sakura fue la primera en atacar a un enorme búfalo, con apariencia humanoide, y que cargaba una enorme lanza. La flecha golpeó en su pecho, que lo arrojó varios metros hacia atrás, y lo clavó en un pilar, mientras el monstruo se desangraba. Al final, dejó de patalear el monstruo, quedándose pegado y muerto.

— Ohhh vaya. Así que la princesita tiene garras. ¿Eh? — mencionó el elfo, extrayendo una filosa espada de la nada.

— No les acompañaré. Los sacaré de ésta ciudad, así tenga que usar la fuerza — desafió la ninfa, preparando de nueva cuenta una flecha.

— De ser así, entonces nos veremos en la necesidad de lastimarte — siseó el elfo.

El elfo arremetió contra la rosada. Sakura, hábilmente, evadió la filosa hoja gracias a su increíble velocidad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Por lo que el elfo volvió a atacar a la ninfa, fallando nuevamente. La pelirrosa entonces se desvaneció entre cerezos, reapareciendo cerca de Suigetsu y Karin, para después lanzar una nueva flecha que impactó contra el vientre del elfo, la cual ocasionó un enorme agujero en su abdomen. El elfo cayó inerte al suelo.

El resto de los demonios comenzaron su embestida hacia los chicos, quienes de inmediato se prepararon en una pose de combate, exceptuando Sakura, quien cargó nuevamente una flecha en su arco, esperando a que todos los monstruos se alinearan. Y cuando ésto sucedió, la ninfa lanzó su flecha hacia el suelo, levantando una enorme columna resplandeciente que diezmó a casi todos los demonios. Para desgracia de la pelirrosa, muchos otros demonios hicieron aparición en el campo de batalla, a través de un enorme pentagrama, que tenía dibujado al _**Baphomet**_ *.

Algunos cuantos monstruos aparecieron a los alrededores de los muchachos, por lo que de inmediato Suigetsu y Karin se pusieron alertas. Y cuando los demonios comenzaron su ataque, ambos se pusieron de espaldas, el uno contra el otro. Un centauro con cuernos de macho cabrío, y ojos rojos como sangre, corrió en dirección a Suigetsu, atacando con un enorme bastón que tenía dos enormes cuchillas en los extremos. Pero el peliblanco logró interceptar el ataque a tiempo, desviándolo de inmediato, y atacando al monstruo con una patada al rostro, que lo hizo retroceder de inmediato. Por su parte, Karin lidiaba con unas serpientes con extremidades, las cuales atacaban directamente a su cabeza. Pero con la agilidad que poseía, pudo evadir cada uno de los ataques. Y con ambas dagas en mano, decapitó de inmediato a ambas.

Los demonios al fondo lanzaron miles de esferas de fuego hacia la pelirrosa. Pero al no ser rival para la increíble velocidad de ésta, entre ágiles y elegantes movimientos, la ninfa evadió cada ataque, mientras contraatacaba con sus propios proyectiles provenientes de su arco. Sakura desaparecía y aparecía, disparando una flecha en cada ocasión, y protegiéndose en ocasiones con su escudo mágico, el cual al dispersarse derribaba a demonios que eran lo suficientemente torpes para atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sakura dedujo que no lograría nada al simplemente disparar a cada monstruo uno por uno. Repentinamente, la ninfa extendió unas largas alas parecidas a las de una mariposa, las cuales tenían una hermosa y exótica combinación de colores como violeta, magenta y rosa. La chica concentró su aura alrededor de su cuerpo, y generando otra flecha mágica, recolectó una gran cantidad en magia en ella, y la disparó a lo alto en el cielo. La flecha entonces generó una extraña barrera rosada, la cual estaba decorada con grabados de mariposas y flores. Y de aquella barrera, de pronto comenzaron a llover miles de flechas hacia el campo de batalla, vaporizando por completo a los demonios.

Suigetsu y Karin exterminaron a los demonios restantes. El peliblanco los destrozaba con su enorme espada, mientras que la pelirroja los degollaba usando sus dagas, con gran maestría y velocidad. La pelirrosa entonces desactivó sus alas, las cuales desaparecieron entre cerezos, y asímismo, desactivó su arco. Sakura volvió su mirada a sus acompañantes, examinando a ambos, para ver si no tenían heridas mayores.

— ¿Ambos se encuentran bien? — preguntó la pelirrosada.

— ¡Ha! Éstos animales no son nada para mí — exclamó orgulloso el peliblanco, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

— Ya cierra la boca, cara de tiburón. Siempre andas llorando como una niña — se burló la pelirroja, haciendo que el peliblanco la fulminara con la mirada.

Mientras ambos discutían trivialidades, Sakura volvió su mirada al panorama frente a ella: Centenas de cadáveres, tanto humanos como de monstruo, yacían por doquier. Por desgracia, incluso algunos niños fueron brutalmente asesinados por el ejército de Kaguya, por lo que la pelirrosa apretó fuertemente los puños. Siempre los débiles e inocentes eran los primeros afectados.

Repentinamente, otro gigantesco pentagrama se formó en el suelo. Y de éste, se materializó poco a poco un enorme cíclope, de unos cinco metros de altura. Éste tenía una especie de bastón con púas, que blandía agresivamente por los aires. Sakura nuevamente se quedó anonadada, y ligeramente atemorizada, recordando aquel episodio en Gyra, donde casi pierde la vida.

Suigetsu y Karin de inmediato dejaron de discutir, al visualizar al gigantesco demonio que rugió por los aires. El monstruo blandía su enorme bastón, el cual sostenía con una sola mano. El peliblanco de inmediato se colocó al lado de la pelirroja, en posición de combate, mientras que ésta, bastante nerviosa, volvió a esgrimir sus dagas, para luego colocarlas a ambos costados. Por su parte, Sakura volvió a desaparecer entre cerezos, y se colocó al lado de la Uzumaki, volviendo a formar su arco, y preparando otra flecha.

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a acabar con ésa cosa?! — vociferó la pelirroja, mientras el sudor frío caía por su rostro.

— Tsk. Demonios. Cuánta falta nos hace ahora el idiota de Sasuke, o la psicópata de Tenten — gruño por lo bajo el peliblanco, fulminando con la mirada al enorme demonio.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró para sí misma la princesa hada, preocupada por el escenario que se le presentaba.

El espadachín dio un paso al frente, aún sosteniendo su espada.

— Tenemos que atacarlo entre los tres. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos — mencionó el peliblanco, recibiendo una mirada de reojo de la ojirroja.

— Sí. Éso es lógico. Pero, ¿Tienes idea de cómo nos podremos acercar, genio? — pausó la Uzumaki, bajando sus dagas, y volteando su faz al ladrón — Nuestras armas son únicamente de corto alcance. Sólo Sakura puede atacarlo a distancia.

El ojimorado chasqueó la lengua, apretando sus dientes de sierra y la mandíbula.

— Yo los cubriré — interrumpió la Haruno — Puedo incluso utilizar mi magia para aturdirlo, pero depende de ustedes el resto — afirmó la hada.

Ambos después de analizarlo, decidieron seguir con el plan de la pelirrosa.

— Bien. Entonces contamos contigo, Sakura — pronunció la Uzumaki, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de la aludida.

— Bien. ¡Yo lo atacaré primero! — rugió el peliblanco, lanzándose al ataque.

La pelirrosa de inmediato concentró su magia en la palma derecha de su mano, creando un extraño humo negro muy denso en su mano. El denso humo se volvió de forma circular, y comenzó a dar giros a muy altas revoluciones, como si de un molino se tratase. Sakura entonces lanzó aquel hechizo en contra del monstruo, el cual por su velocidad tan lenta, no pudo evadirlo, dándole limpiamente en el rostro.

El monstruo por inercia retrocedió unos pasos, mientras se frotaba el rostro, intentando retirar aquel negro humo. Pero no pudo dispersarlo por completo de sus ojos, los cuales se vieron afectados por el conjuro. Tenía la mirada, literalmente, oscurecida por aquel poder que si bien no causaba daño, al ser del tipo _**Magia de Apoyo**_ _,_ les daba una enorme ventaja de combate. En ése momento, Sakura agradecía el ser especialista en la magia de aquel tipo. Aunque por otro lado, éso la limitaba demasiado en combate.

— ¡Suigetsu! ¡Karin-san! ¡Ahora! — vociferó la pelirrosa, mientras evadía una enorme roca que el monstruo le arrojó.

Los chicos asintieron, arremetiendo contra la enorme bestia. El demonio no podía tener un panorama claro, a causa del maleficio. Pero igualmente agitaba violentamente su bastón frente a él, tratando de asestar un golpe a los aludidos. Los ladrones sabían que si aquella arma los llegaba a golpear, ambos terminarían muertos.

La primera en poder atacar al cíclope fue la pelirroja. La Uzumaki esquivó un golpe de parte del demonio, y con ambas dagas cortó los brazos del monstruo. El gigante ni siquiera se inmutó ante las filosas hojas atravesando su carne, y desgarrándola. El cíclope, al percatarse de la Uzumaki, la tomó con una mano y comenzó a estrujarla, haciendo que la ojirroja gritara de dolor. Pero el peliblanco de inmediato atacó el pecho del monstruo, creando una larga herida; acción que hizo que el monstruo retrocediera de dolor, y soltara a la pelirroja.

La Uzumaki antes de caer fue atrapada por un extraño campo de energía que amortiguó la caída, permitiéndole aterrizar de manera suave, como si de una nube se tratara. De inmediato se reincorporó, y se volvió a colocar en posición ofensiva, comenzando a correr en dirección del enorme monstruo. Entretanto, observaba cómo el espadachín se defendía con un poco de dificultad, puesto que los ataques del enorme demonio, si bien eran pocos certeros a causa del hechizo enceguecedor, no dejaban de ser agresivos y brutales. Al punto de resquebrajar el suelo cada que usaba su enorme bastón como un maso.

La pelirrosa comenzó a bombardear con flechas al enorme monstruo, pero éstas apenas le causaban algunas heridas menores. Y es que Sakura probablemente podría usar flechas más poderosas, aunque existía el riesgo de que pudiera llegar a lastimar a sus compañeros, además de a sí misma. Por lo que no podría usarlas, hasta que tuviera un área de tiro despejada, y con el demonio debilitado. Para desgracia de la ninfa, el cíclope, a pesar de su desventaja visual, se mantenía en firme combate contra Suigetsu y Karin, quienes difícilmente podían seguirle el ritmo, o las heridas que le causaban eran menores.

De pronto, el gigante comenzó a emanar un extraño resplandor de su boca, estirando hacia atrás su cabeza, y colocando su rostro hacia los cielos. Su cara emanó un resplandor cada vez más intenso. A lo cual, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos, pues sabía que concentraba una enorme cantidad de aura en su boca. Y si llegaban a siquiera ser atrapados dentro del radio de la explosión del ataque, probablemente todos quedarían carbonizados.

— ¡Suigetsu-kun! ¡Karin-san! ¡Cuidado! — vociferó la hada.

Sin embargo, para cuando los aludidos quisieron darse cuenta, fueron atrapados en el radio de la detonación.

El resplandor se alzó por lo alto. Prácticamente, se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia. La Onda Expansiva, generada por el ataque, arrasaba con todo los alrededores, consumiendo casas, árboles, y el mismo suelo. Lo desintegró todo, y redujo todo aquello que entraba en contacto con la explosión, a polvo y cenizas.

El resplandor finalmente se desvaneció, dejando un enorme cráter de unos cuantos cientos de metros a la redonda, junto con un par de armas en el suelo. Éstas tenían quemaduras por doquier. No había señal alguna de la hada y los ladrones. Era como si hubiesen sido consumidos completamente.

Entre cerezos, una chica pelirrosada, y con alas de mariposa, se materializó en el suelo, trayendo consigo misma a un peliblanco, con dientes de tiburón, y a una pelirroja, con unos anteojos. Los ladrones se descubrieron la vista, quedando boquiabiertos ante el monstruoso cráter que el demonio, con el que estaban combatiendo, había dejado. La ninfa de inmediato desactivó su campo de fuerza a su alrededor, el cual se desvaneció entre un extraño polvo rosado, y se dispersó con el viento generado en el ambiente. El demonio divisó a lo lejos a los tres chicos, por lo que rugió nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia éstos lentamente.

— Dios... Éso estuvo cerca — pronunció aliviada la hada ojiesmeralda.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios paso?! — exclamó sorprendido el peliblanco, al ver el enorme cráter que el ataque del cíclope había dejado.

— Rayos. ¿Cómo se supone que acabaremos con ésa cosa? Casi nos vaporiza con ése rayo — inquirió la Uzumaki, un tanto asustada por el abrumador poder del monstruo.

— Necesito que le causen una herida mayor en el pecho — explicó la hada pelirrosa — Su piel es muy dura y gruesa, y actúa como una armadura. Pero si logran hacer un corte más profundo, podré concentrar suficiente magia para atravesarlo.

— El problema aquí es que, sin mi espada, nos será imposible siquiera provocarle un rasguño — explicó el peliblanco.

— Necesitamos entonces distraerlo por completo — interrumpió la hada — Nosotras llamaremos su atención. Mientras tú, Suigetsu-kun, recoges tu arma.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué yo debo hacerlo? Tu eres mucho más rápida que yo — refutó el ladrón.

— Es verdad que nosotras somos más veloces. Pero tú eres el más fuerte de nosotros — esclareció la ninfa — Sólo tu puedes causarle una herida lo suficientemente profunda para que traspase mi flecha mágica.

— Tsk. Bien. Lo haré entonces — concluyó el peliblanco.

La hada de inmediato concentró una gran cantidad de energía alrededor de su cuerpo, generando un resplandor rosado, que lampareaba la visión de sus compañeros. De igual manera, sus alas en forma de mariposa comenzaron a cobrar forma, extendiéndose a través de su espalda, y dando un brillo muy hermoso, como si éstas estuvieran hechas de alguna gema.

La ninfa entonces desapareció entre cerezos, y reapareció a unos metros del monstruo. Con la diferencia de que se encontraba suspendida en el aire, agitando sus exóticas alas para mantenerse levitando. El monstruo, notoriamente molesto, comenzó a soltar manotazos a la pelirrosa. Sakura los evadía sin mayor problema, gracias a su impresionante velocidad. Mientras que con su arco disparaba unas cuantas flechas al rostro del cíclope, quien solo podía cubrirse a causa de la lluvia de éstos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios hace?! — gruñó el peliblanco.

— No lo sé... ¿Distraer al monstruo? No te quedes ahí parado, cabeza de pescado. Apresúrate a recuperar tu espada — dijo la Uzumaki, mientras se acercaba corriendo al monstruo.

— Deben estar bromeando — musitó el espadachín.

Suigetsu se quedó unos segundos estático. Pero decidió que debía ayudar en derrotar al enorme monstruo, o de lo contrario los tres terminarían muertos. A gran velocidad, corrió siguiendo de cerca a la pelirroja, rebasando a ésta, y acercándose al cráter generado por el enorme cíclope. Pero para desgracia del peliblanco, el monstruo de una fuerte patada arrojó a varios metros al espadachín. Suigetsu, en su ademán de recoger su larga espada, no vio venir el brutal ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno, y haciendo que ambas chicas se impactaran por el impresionante golpe que el espadachín recibió.

El ojimorado se estampó violentamente contra un árbol, que se resquebrajó ante el impacto, y el espadachín cayó al suelo, bastante adolorido. Pero con algo de dificultad, se reincorporó lentamente. Se sostuvo el vientre por el poderoso ataque, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

El enorme demonio de inmediato volvió a concentrar su energía en su boca. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, en vez de lanzar un enorme rayo al suelo, comenzó a disparar veloces ráfagas hacia ambas chicas, quienes las evadían sin mayor problema. Aunque, a su vez, les limitaba el cebar al demonio a alejarse del cráter.

Sakura aterrizó en el suelo, materializándose y colocando sus manos a modo de rezo. La ninfa cerró los ojos, y comenzó nuevamente a concentrar su magia alrededor de su cuerpo. De igual manera, la Uzumaki se alejó unos metros del cíclope, para situarse cerca de la Haruno. La ladronzuela colocó sus dagas, que recién recuperó, frente a ella, como si de un escudo se tratara.

— ¡No estamos logrando absolutamente nada! — vociferó la Uzumaki, observando de reojo a la hada.

Sakura aún concentraba su magia, haciendo que la tierra y rocas a su alrededor comenzara a levitar. Así como un fuerte viento tipo huracán se sintiera alrededor de la ninfa.

— Lo sé. Tendré entonces que usar mi PsicoQuinesis. Pero para poder siquiera atraparlo dentro de mi campo de aura, necesito concentrar una gran cantidad de magia — pausó la pelirrosa, abriendo los ojos, los cuales brillaban de un color rosa metalizado.

Sakura volvió su mirada a la Uzumaki.

— Karin-san. Por favor, manten ocupado al monstruo. Lo atacaré en cuanto acumule suficiente poder.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo se supone que lo logres a tiempo?! ¡Bien podríamos terminar muertas! — rugió la ojirroja.

Pero la chica de ojos esmeralda sacudió la cabeza.

— Sólo necesito algunos minutos — explicó la Haruno, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, y concentrándose nuevamente.

— Maldita sea. Qué remedio — masculló molesta Karin, volviendo a enfrentar al monstruo.

El monstruo estampó sus pies en el suelo, a la vez que golpeaba con sus puños su pecho, como si de un gorila se tratara. Acto seguido, con ambos puños golpeó el suelo bajo éste, tratando de aplastar a la Uzumaki inútilmente. Pero el ataque generó un ligero temblor en todo el lugar, lo que hizo que la pelirroja perdiera su balance, y cayera al suelo. Contrario a la pelirrosa, quien se mantuvo estable gracias a que levitaba ligeramente por encima del suelo.

Por otro lado, el peliblanco finalmente se acercó a ambas chicas. Aún se sostenía el área del impacto con una mano, y fulminaba con la mirada al gigante, quien volvía a azotar sus puños en el piso.

El gigante Impactó uno tras otro, como queriendo machacar a la chica pelirroja. La Uzumaki evadió a tiempo un golpe, el cual logró que edificaciones a su alrededor se dañaran y resquebrajaran. Algunas otras que estaban en mal estado, se derrumbaron por completo, a causa del ligero sismo.

— ¡¿Aún no Sakura?! ¡Ésta cosa está destruyendo la aldea! — vociferó la Uzumaki, quien recibió una negación por parte de la aludida.

— Solo un poco más. Por favor resistan. Suigetsu-kun, Karin-san... — susurró la bella ninfa.

El monstruo, por supuesto, no dio tregua alguna. Sino que, con un potente bramido, extendió sus brazos. Para acto seguido, colocarlos en su pecho, y comenzar a correr en dirección de los chicos, embistiendo y destruyendo todo a su paso con su hombro, como si de una poderosa avalancha se tratara. Cuando la Haruno se percató de la arremetida del enorme demonio, de inmediato activó un escudo mágico a unos diez metros a la redonda, el cual detuvo inmediatamente el ataque del cíclope. Pero al ver que el campo de fuerza no resistiría por mucho tiempo, la pelirrosa con velocidad invisible desapareció, y reapareció con ambos ladrones, bastante lejos de la bestia. Y para cuando el campo de fuerza fue destruido, los tres ya no se hallaban ahí, haciendo enfurecer al demonio.

— Rayos. No puedo concentrar mi magia de ésta manera — masculló la ninfa pelirrosada.

— Bueno. Al menos por fin podré recuperar mi espada — afirmó el peliblanco, corriendo en dirección a esta.

— Karin-san. Te suplico que me des sólo un minuto más para poder acumular la suficiente energía. Tan sólo un minuto me bastaría — explicó la ojiesmeralda, dirigiendo su mirada a los rubíes de la Uzumaki.

La pelirroja la observó durante unos segundos, para luego suspirar levemente, y asentir con la cabeza.

— Bien. Haré todo lo que pueda, junto con el cabeza de tiburón.

La Uzumaki, con sus largas dagas en las manos, se encarreró nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba el monstruo, alcanzando al peliblanco quien corrió junto con ella. Y con un enorme salto, la pelirroja atacó al gigantesco cíclope. El demonio, por la impresión de la gran velocidad demostrada por la Uzumaki, no pudo evitar un corte al rostro. Y más que por el dolor, sino por la simple sorpresa, reculó ligeramente. Momento que el peliblanco aprovechó para dirigir su enorme espada al abdomen del demonio, pero apenas causando un rasguño en éste. Suigetsu y Karin de inmediato retrocedieron, evitando un poderoso manotazo, que derribó una casa que se encontraba en la proximidad.

— Necesitamos hallar la manera de que pueda hacer un corte profundo en su torso. No podemos simplemente atacarle directamente — refutó el peliblanco.

— Sakura se encargará de paralizarlo, aliento de pez. Ahora sólo tenemos que distraerlo el tiempo suficiente — replicó irritada la pelirroja.

— Pues espero lo logre a tiempo. Porque no vamos a durar mucho tiempo contra ésta cosa.

Nuevamente, ambos ladrones arremetieron contra el gigante. Éste rugía, caminaba, y blandía su arma frente a él, derribando cuanto objeto se le cruzaba. Fue entonces, cuando ambos quedaron frente a frente, ante el enorme monstruo. El demonio sólo los observó unos escasos segundos, para acto seguido azotar su enorme báculo hacia ambos. A duras penas, entre los dos pudieron parar el ataque. Pero lógicamente, iban perdiendo terreno ante la monstruosa fuerza del enorme demonio, quien levantaba su bastón y lo volvía a dejar caer, repitiendo el proceso constantemente.

Tras varios ataques y largos segundos, ambos fueron abrumados por el tremendo poder del cíclope, el cual terminó por arrojar de una patada al peliblanco, y atrapar a la pelirroja entre sus manos. El gigante comprimió a la Uzumaki entre las mismas, y haciendo que ésta gritara de dolor.

El espadachín, como pudo, se reincorporó. Pero sabía que no podría salvar a su compañera; ya era demasiado tarde. La bestia apretó aún más su agarre. Y entonces, con su otra mano, la colocó en la parte superior de su cuerpo, en un ademán de arrancarle la cabeza a la Uzumaki.

Pero de un momento a otro, la enorme bestia sentía como su cuerpo repentinamente se paralizaba, y no podía moverse en lo absoluto, como si alguien hubiese atado sus extremidades con grilletes y cadenas. Cuando se dio cuenta, un aura rosada lo rodeaba por completo, controlando cada uno de sus músculos y movimientos. Aquello lo obligó a soltar a la pelirroja, quien antes de caer fue atrapada por su compañero peliblanco.

Karin y Suigetsu miraban impresionados cómo la enorme bestia era detenida en su totalidad, por aquel extraño resplandor en su cuerpo. Pero al examinar más a detalle aquella aura, pudieron deducir a quien le pertenecía. Abriendo los ojos como platos, voltearon de inmediato su mirada hacia su reversa, dándose cuenta que la pelirrosa tenía el mismo resplandor rodeándole. Sakura tenía su brazo izquierdo estirado en dirección al enorme cíclope, al igual que sus alas en forma de mariposa brillaban como si fueran hechas de diamante. Asímismo, sus ojos se volvieron color rosa metálico.

— Diablos. ¿Pero quién demonios es ésa chica? — susurró el peliblanco, impresionado.

— ¡Suigetsu! ¡Karin-san! ¡Ahora! ¡No soportaré por mucho tiempo! — vociferó la pelirrosada.

Ambos de inmediato tomaron su armas en mano, y se acercaron corriendo al monstruo.

En un instante, tanto el peliblanco como la pelirroja, enterraron sus armas en el pecho del monstruo, quien rugió ante el dolor de ser empalado por aquellas filosas cuchillas. Y usando toda su fuerza, los ladrones tasajearon la densa piel, junto con la carne del demonio, hasta el inicio de la cadera. Y con un último tirón a los costados, extrajeron sus armas, siendo arrojados por el cíclope, al romperse el conjuro sobre él.

Por otro lado, la pelirrosa rápidamente desapareció entre cerezos, y rescató a ambos ladrones con su increíble velocidad. En cuestión de un segundo, reapareció bastante lejos del cíclope, quien los buscaba con la mirada, y demolía todo a su alrededor. El peliblanco quedó completamente inconsciente, mientras la pelirroja se sostenía su abdomen, dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirrosa. Sakura se veía ligeramente fatigada, probablemente agotada por el uso constante de su magia.

— Suigetsu-kun, Karin-san. Gracias. A partir de ahora yo me encargo — dijo la Haruno, cerrando una herida en el vientre alto de la Uzumaki.

— Sakura... ¿Qué piensas hacer? — articuló entre su dolor la pelirroja.

— Terminaré con ése monstruo — afirmó la pelirrosa, levantándose por completo y materializando su arco en su mano izquierda.

La chica hada hizo un ademán de retirarse, pero fue detenida por la ojirubí.

— Sakura. Será mejor que vuelvas con vida, o Sasuke nos matará a todos — sentenció la chica, haciendo que la pelirrosa se abochornara ligeramente.

Pero igualmente, Sakura sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza, desapareciendo entre cerezos.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró suavemente la Haruno, una vez se materializó a varios metros del demonio.

El monstruo, al divisar a la hada, rugió amenazadoramente, golpeando su musculoso pecho con ambas manos, como si de un gorila se tratara. Pero la pelirrosa se mostraba impasiva, haciendo una demostración de valor ante el enemigo, aún si por dentro sentía un poco de temor. No obstante, sabía que aquel no era momento de sentirlo. Sino de armarse de valor, y no sólo salvar a sus amigos, sino salvar al pueblo de Wu Yia.

El gigante comenzó a correr en dirección a la aludida. Sakura levantó su arco, apuntándolo al torso del demonio. La princesa hada comenzó a concentrar una enorme cantidad de magia alrededor de su cuerpo, extendiendo su alas de mariposa, y generando una gigantesca esfera de energía. Aquel orbe hacía que un poderoso huracán arrasara a los alrededores, y que del suelo enormes porciones de tierra levitaran a su alrededor.

Del arco de la hada, una enorme y resplandeciente flecha se comenzó a formar, la cual brillaba cada vez con más intensidad. Y cuando el monstruo estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia de la ninfa, ésta disparó la poderosa flecha, la cual limpiamente atravesó al cíclope, partiéndolo por la mitad. La flecha se impactó contra una montaña a lo lejos, generando un enorme pilar de energía, junto con una Onda Expansiva que desintegró todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. La parte baja del cuerpo del demonio dio unos últimos pasos, y finalmente se desplomó en el suelo.

— Lo hizo... — susurró impresionada la Uzumaki, no notando cómo el peliblanco recuperaba la consciencia.

— Ugh... ¿Qué diablos paso? — articuló el espadachín, sosteniéndose la cabeza a causa de la punzante jaqueca.

— Sakura acabó con ése monstruo. De un sólo ataque.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo logró?! — exclamó el peliblanco, irguiéndose de inmediato.

Suigetsu abrió los ojos como platos, al ver que las piernas y cintura del monstruo se encontraban en el suelo, junto con una enorme cantidad de vísceras y sangre.

Ambos finalmente se levantaron del suelo, comenzando a caminar en dirección de la Haruno. Sakura había desactivado aquel campo de energía, junto con su arco mágico, y sus exóticas alas, al mismo tiempo que relajaba por completo su cuerpo, con un largo suspiro. Pero de pronto, se sintió demasiado débil y agotada, por lo que la ninfa se desplomó en el suelo. A lo que, tanto Karin como Suigetsu, corrieron de inmediato hasta su posición.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Resiste! ¡Te llevaremos de vuelta a Medel! — dijo la Uzumaki nerviosa, sosteniendo a la ninfa en sus brazos

— Estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco agotada. Usé demasiada magia contra ése monstruo — susurró cansadamente la princesa hada, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron nuevamente.

La pelirroja le sostuvo de la cintura, antes de que se precipitara.

— Vaya que eres testaruda. Debe ser una molestia para Sasuke lidiar contigo — pronunció la ojirubí, con una sonrisa torcida.

La pelirrosa sonrió levemente, pero por dentro se sentía triste, al recordar las frías palabras del Uchiha.

— Como sea. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar un poco. Los tres estamos cansados — explicó el peliblanco, comenzando a caminar.

Con ayuda de la Uzumaki, la pelirrosa comenzó a caminar en torno a la pagoda principal de Wu Yia, donde seguramente se encontraba el feudal Might Guy. Desgraciadamente, el panorama de la ciudad era terrible: Miles de casas habían sido destruidas, y muchos de los habitantes del enorme pueblo estaban muertos. Tan sólo en la zona, donde se encontraban, no quedaba ningún sobreviviente. Literalmente, miles de cadáveres adornaban las calles de la gran ciudad. Segunda en importancia en todo Spira, sólo después de la gran Medel.

Tras caminar un largo trayecto recto, finalmente llegaron a una especie de palacio. Donde si bien había destrucción por doquier, y la pagoda principal había sufrido algunos daños menores, aún se mantenía en pie. El peliblanco, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de todo, se acercó a la entrada de la pagoda con espada en mano, por si hubiera un intento de emboscada.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, al abrir las puertas, se percataron de que sólo había más cadáveres, pertenecientes a la guardia personal del gobernante de Wu Yia, y la pelirrosa se temió lo peor. Con lentitud, los chicos subieron las escaleras, esperando alguna clase de ataque, mas no fue de ése modo. Al final, llegaron a la sala principal, donde abrieron la puerta, para sorprenderse de lo que vieron.

 _ **Vacía**_.

La sala del trono estaba vacía. Todos los objetos estaban regados por doquier, como si los habitantes de aquel lugar hubieran huido lejos de toda la catástrofe, lo cual no sería sorprendente, considerando la situación por la cual pasó la ciudad. Los chicos se acercaron al trono del gobernante, para percatarse que tras éste se encontraba unas escaleras. Aquellos peldaños claramente descendían a un pasadizo secreto, donde al final una roca protegía una obvia ruta de escape.

Todo tenía sentido: El feudal de Wu Yia había escapado por aquel extraño túnel. Ya tendrían tiempo de averiguar la ruta de escape, pero por ahora tenían que ocuparse del bienestar de la chica hada. Por lo que, de inmediato, decidieron abandonar la pagoda real.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, llegaron a una de las casas que se habían salvado en el ataque a Wu Yia. Ésta era pequeña, pero bellamente decorada. Así como también tenía dos recámaras que, si bien eran sencillas, eran lo suficientemente cómodas para poder descansar durante algún tiempo.

Tan pronto como llegaron, la Uzumaki ayudó a la ninfa a recostarse en una de las camas de aquella pequeña casa. Karin cubrió con las cobijas el cuerpo de la chica, quien tenía su mirada puesta en el techo. La pelirroja entonces colocó una tela húmeda sobre la frente de la hada, tratando de controlar la ligera fiebre por la que la Haruno estaba pasando.

— Rayos. Sí que te luciste, Sakura. ¿Quién habría imaginado que eras tan fuerte? — mencionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

La Uzumaki retiró el paño de su frente, para volverlo a humedecer y colocarlo de nueva cuenta en su cabeza. La ninfa le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo suavemente.

— No lo soy. No tuve la suficiente fuerza para salvar a mi pueblo cautivo. Y hace algunos días, casi muero a manos de un monstruo — pausó momentáneamente Sakura, exhalando suavemente — De no haber sido por Sasuke-kun, ahora ya estaría muerta — mencionó lo último en un susurro, y con impotencia en la voz.

La Uzumaki sabía como se sentía la ojiesmeralda. Pues en aquel entonces, ella de igual manera sólo pudo presenciar el ver a su pueblo morir.

— Oye... Nadie es invencible... Excepto Sasuke, tal vez — rectificó la chica — Como sea. Todos a veces necesitamos de los demás. Y hoy tú nos salvaste al cara de pez y a mí — recalcó la ojirroja, haciendo sentir mejor a la pelirrosada, quien amplió su sonrisa.

— Bueno. No lo podría haber logrado sin su ayuda. Así que supongo que fue trabajo en equipo — aclaró Sakura.

— Me suena bien éso — replicó la Uzumaki, riendo ligeramente — En fin. Es mejor que descanses un poco. Ya buscaremos después al feudal.

Sakura asintió, reacomodándose en su cama, y cerrando los ojos. Karin no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen. La chica se veía tan tranquila y bella, que juraría que si ella fuera chico, terminaría enamorada de su increíble hermosura. La pelirrosa en cuestión de segundos quedó profundamente dormida. Por lo que la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a la ojiesmeralda, quien ahora estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Por impulso, acarició suavemente su cabello. Y después, se decidió a retirarse de la habitación, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la chica.

— Ahora entiendo el por qué Sasuke te trata de manera especial — dijo la chica pelirroja, en un susurro, sonriendo levemente, y soltando una risilla por lo bajo — Es imposible no enamorarse de ti. Aún para él.

La chica se pasó una mano por su largo cabello de fuego.

— Sólo espero que el idiota de Sasuke pueda ver más allá de su tonto mundo, y que te pueda notar. Sé que le podrás hacer muy feliz.

La chica concluyó su enunciado, saliendo de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con ello, la Uzumaki finalmente renunciaba a su amor por el último de los Uchiha. O tal vez, realmente nunca lo amó. Admitía que se sentía atraída hacia el pelinegro, desde la primera vez que le vio. Pero nunca estuvo segura de sentir alguna clase de afecto, más allá de la atracción física hacia un hombre. De hecho, nunca en su vida se ha sentido realmente enamorada de algún hombre. Y hasta cierto punto, ella misma sabía que su "amor" por el Uchiha era tonto, ridículo, e infantil. Por supuesto, la primera impresión que tuvo de Sakura, fue que ella era su novia; razón por la cual se sentía celosa la Uzumaki. Pero después, entendió que Sasuke nunca tendría lugar para ella.

Curiosamente, en algún tiempo, la gente que le conocía le habían dicho que su compañero, Suigetsu Hozuki, estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ése no era el caso. Su relación mas bien era de amistad/odio. En ocasiones era bastante odioso; pero al final, sabía que era un buen amigo, y bastante confiable. Muy a pesar de que constantemente la provocaba, y la hacía enfadar. Y si fuese honesta, la realidad era que ella no lo tendría de otra manera. Debía admitir que hasta amaba el "odiar" a su gran amigo. Porque éso era: Su querido, y a la vez odiado amigo. Y tal y como él era, ella lo quería. Como su odioso, pero leal hermano mayor.

Juugo era un caso totalmente diferente. El tipo rara vez hablaba, y cuando lo hacía era para exclusivamente lo necesario. Tal vez por ello, Sasuke y él congeniaron a la primera. Aunque raramente se dirigían la palabra, salvo para la planeación de alguna estrategia. Si ella tuviera que describir sus sentimientos para con el pelinaranja, sería de indiferencia absoluta. No porque le odiara, ni nada por el estilo, sino porque rara vez llegaron a interactuar como personas. Para ella, simplemente era un compañero más, y éso era todo. Y en definitiva _**NO**_ estaba atraída en lo más mínimo por él.

Y por último estaba _**él**_. El llamado príncipe de los Uzumaki: Naruto Uzumaki. Debía admitir que realmente nunca le conoció propiamente, al menos no de primera mano. Pero su simple apariencia y porte la impresionaba. Lo recordaba casi tan alto como Sasuke, de ojos azules, tan parecidos al celeste cielo. Y con su cabello rubio, tal y como el sol. Por supuesto, su apariencia era demasiado extraña para los estándares del clan. Puesto que el clan era conocido por el cabello rojizo, heredado desde sus ancestros. Su exótico cabello, por supuesto, se debía a su padre: Hanzo Uzumaki.

Karin nunca supo el verdadero origen de aquel extraño sujeto. Lo único que sabía de él es que fue alguna vez el amante, y posteriormente, el esposo de Mito Uzumaki. Una mujer de belleza increíble, y habilidades extraordinarias, capaz de derrotar a miles por su propia cuenta.

Karin en particular la admiraba como su modelo a seguir. Mito era amada por todos los aldeanos, y temida por sus oponentes. Pero, desgraciadamente, fue hallada muerta el día que se diezmó la aldea del remolino. La razón era obvia: Ella padecía de un mortal cáncer, el cual había acabado con su salud. Y fue por ello la razón que la hermosa reina había sido derrotada en combate, aún cuando nunca se supo del perpetrador.

Karin suspiró. Tal vez su destino era estar sola, y por consiguiente la extinción del Clan Uzumaki sería inminente. Por supuesto, aún había vagas esperanzas de que el susodicho príncipe de los Uzumaki se hallara con vida. Pero no se había oído absolutamente nada con respecto a su paradero, muy a pesar de que se realizó una misión de reconocimiento, y búsqueda del rubio. Pero tras varios meses de fallidas búsquedas de éste, finalmente se decidió declararlo como muerto.

En momentos como ésos, Karin extrañaba a su madre: Kushina Uzumaki*. Una mujer tan hermosa y habilidosa, casi como la reina Mito. Pero a diferencia de la monarca, su madre tenía un carácter muy fuerte; carácter que ella había heredado, por supuesto. La pelirroja sonrió para sí misma, riendo dentro de ella. Recordaba que su madre era temida por casi todos, debido a su carácter dominante. Tanto así, que le decían la _**Habanero Sangriento**_ _,_ o en ocasiones también le decían _**Cabeza de Tomate**_ _._ Apodo que, por desgracia, ella había heredado, y que el idiota de su amigo peliblanco le recordaba constantemente. Incluso en ocasiones, también la poderosa monja Tenten, quien era como su hermana.

Su padre... Nunca le conoció, ya que Karin fue producto de una violación. Nunca supo quién realmente fue, aunque realmente no podía importarle menos. Ya que el día que llegara a conocerlo, se aseguraría que sería el último de sus días, pues no soportaba el hecho de que le había hecho daño a su querida, y hermosa madre. Por supuesto, su padre adoptivo, Minato Namikaze*, la amaba como si fuera su propia sangre. Y ella lo amaba de igual manera.

La chica nuevamente suspiró. Lo único que le quedaba de sus adorados padres, era el pendiente que guardaba en su bolsillo, el cual guardaba con recelo. Ya que fue el último regalo de parte de ellos, antes de su muerte a manos de aquel extraño, con arracadas por todo el rostro.

Pero si algo había aprendido de sus padres, es que la venganza no le traería nada de vuelta. Sino que por el contrario, lo perdería todo. Al igual que Sasuke Uchiha, quien tenía su estúpida venganza tan metida dentro de su mente, ni siquiera vivía, o se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Es decir. El idiota nunca había salido con alguna chica, o al menos no desde que le conoce. Y teniendo en cuenta que éso ya tiene casi cinco años, es fácil deducir que probablemente nunca la haya tenido, especialmente teniendo la noción sobre la personalidad del Uchiha. Podía entender el que no le interesara tener una pareja estable, o el querer comprometerse a una relación, pues había miles de hombres que compartían ésa forma de pensar. Pero el Uchiha prácticamente parecía de piedra, ya que jamás se había fijado en el sexo femenino. Y parecía como si no diferenciara entre uno y otro.

Aún así, la pelirroja sabía que, después de todo, el temible _**Dragón Escarlata**_ no era tan indiferente al sexo femenino. Y prueba de ello, era la chica pelirrosada, quien ahora descansaba en aquel cuarto. Además del hecho de que Sasuke se portaba un tanto sobreprotector con ella. Algo extremadamente extraño, para alguien tan frío como él.

Juraría que ambos se conocían desde antes, y probablemente era así. No obstante, no le correspondía a ella involucrarse en ésos asuntos. Lo único que podía hacer por ellos, es renunciar a su ridícula obsesión para con el pelinegro. El resto era cuestión de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo que la vida le está ofreciendo: Una hermosa chica, cuya belleza es sin igual. Y no sólo la chica como tal, sino la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. De formar un hogar. Y sobretodo, la oportunidad de formar una familia. De restaurar su Clan. Su dinastía. Y el honor de sus ancestros.

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla, sinónimo del dolor que sentía en aquel momento. Estaba dejando ir al chico que le gustaba. Dejándolo en manos de aquella chica de cabello exótico. Tenía la seguridad de que ella podía sacarle de las tinieblas que le enceguecían. Que le llevaban a su ruina, a su dolor, su sufrimiento, a su muerte, y la extinción de los suyos. Confiaba que aquella chica de ojos color esmeralda lo sacaría de su mazmorra. Y le enseñaría que el mundo es un lugar muy amplio. Que no ha experimentado la vida y la felicidad. Confiaba en que aquella chica, le daría todo el amor que el pelinegro tanto necesitaba.

— Sakura — susurró muy suavemente la Uzumaki — Te encargo al idiota de Sasuke. Cuida de él, y ayúdale a salir de la oscuridad.

La ojirubí sonrió, aún cuando de sus intensos ojos salían las lágrimas como una interminable cascada.

— Sólo tú puedes hacerlo...

.

.

 **...**

 **Como es costumbre, quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido la historia, sean anónimos lectores como aquellos que añaden a sus favoritos, muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo.**

 **Seguramente se preguntarán ¿Por qué no le dí a Sakura su súper fuerza? Pues bien, existe una explicación sencilla: Las hadas no eran conocidas por poseer fuerza sobrehumana (ni siquiera era equiparable al de un humano regular). Éste papel será cubierto por Sasuke. Mas sin en cambio, Sakura tendrá habilidades superiores a las de cualquier otro ser: Magia muy poderosa.**

 **Por otra parte, contrario a la creencia popular, aún en el manga de Naruto, Sakura NO es más fuerte que Sasuke. De acuerdo a los databooks de Kishimoto, tanto Sasuke como Naruto son físicamente mas fuertes que ella (solo por poco, claro está). Entonces ¿por qué es descrita con super fuerza? Muy simple: ella usa fuerza amplificada por chakra (el conocido como** ** _"Impacto de la Flor de_** **Cerezo", técnica que igualmente Sarada ocupa).**

 **De cualquier manera, Sakura en ésta historia no poseerá fuerza sobrehumana; sino magia de alto poder destructivo. Se puede decir que al menos en esa área, ella es más poderosa que Sasuke; aún si éste le gana en fuerza física y en habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Confío en que se sorprenderán de las habilidades de Sakura, lo que plasmé en este capítulo es apenas una parte de sus poderes.**

 **Durante algunos capítulos si bien no habrá interacción entre Sasuke y Sakura, sí habrá "momentos" SasuSaku por parte de cada uno, pero mayoritariamente los siguientes episodios serán de acción y algunos momentos dramáticos (no del tipo amorosos, sino mas bien momentos de desesperación), por lo que me disculpo de antemano con aquellos que esperaban mayor interacción entre los protagonistas. Por favor les suplico su paciencia: les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena, ya que habrá capítulos enteros dedicados a nuestra amada pareja, incluyendo lemon del más intenso y altamente descrito, con lujo de detalles (sí, lo se, soy una condenada pervertida, pero amo demasiado a Sakura y le quiero dar lo mejor).**

 **En fin, aclarado eso, pasemos a la terminología (que espero desaparezca esta costumbre pronto):**

 **Baphomet:** Es una deidad pagana, tras la cual los pentagramas están diseñados, se asocia comúnmente con la brujería y el satanismo, razón por la cual escogí usarla en esta historia. Este fic hará alusión al satanismo y ocultismo.

 **Magia de apoyo:** Este es más un concepto vago, puesto que no existe tal cosa dentro del mundo de la brujería, pese a que su más cercano comparativo sería la magia blanca. El concepto ha sido más bien adoptado por juegos del tipo RPG.

 **Decidí volver a Karin hija de Kushina Uzumaki y adoptada de Minato Namikaze, ya que al ser Naruto el príncipe de los Uzumaki, ellos quedan relegados; además del hecho de que en el manga de Naruto jamás se mencionó a la familia de Karin. Todo esto tiene un propósito, por supuesto.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, me despido de todos ustedes.**


	8. La Aldea Oculta de Xian Yi

**Capítulo VIII:** La Aldea Oculta de Xian Yi.

La pelirroja finalmente llegó a la sala de aquella pequeña casa, tras haber dejado descansar a la hada ojiesmeralda en la habitación. Y lo primero que vio su mirada, fue al espadachín que estaba sentado en el suelo, con una pierna flexionada hacia su pecho, en la cual su brazo izquierdo descansaba. Éste tenía una mirada de aburrimiento total.

Suspiró levemente, tomando asiento junto al espadachín, quien dirigió su mirada hacia la ladronzuela.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué paso con la chica ésa? — inquirió el peliblanco, sin mayor relevancia.

— Ella está bien. Sólo necesita descansar. Después de todo, ha sido un día agotador — replicó la pelirroja desganada, extrañando al peliblanco.

El chico de inmediato se percató de los ojos irritados de la Uzumaki.

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? — preguntó con sutileza el Hozuki.

— No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — respondió la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No es normal que llores, sin alguna razón aparente — explicó Suigetsu, mientras desviaba su mirada al frente.

La chica exhaló sonoramente.

— Tan obvia soy, ¿Eh? — pausó un momento, retrayendo ambas rodillas a la altura de su pecho.

— La verdad es que sí — replicó el peliblanco.

— Es sólo que... es increíble cómo ésa chica de la nada pudo conquistar el corazón de Sasuke. Y yo que llevo años pretendiéndolo... — susurró lo último Karin, aún audiblemente para el espadachín.

— Entonces estaba en lo cierto. ¡Ha! Ése Sasuke. ¿Quién lo viera así? — se burló el peliblanco — Bueno. Tengo entendido que aún no son nada, a pesar de que hay un aura de romance alrededor de ambos.

— Da igual. Es obvio que Sasuke siente algo por ella, y viceversa, aún si ellos son los únicos en no percatarse de nada.

La chica se acomodó sus gafas.

— Será cuestión de tiempo para que se enamoren.

El Hozuki se encogió de hombros. Para él, ésos temas eran irrelevantes. Lo único que le interesaba era dormir con mujeres. El amor era basura para él.

— Pues no sé que decirte. Nunca me ha interesado ése tema en lo absoluto. Pero creo que debiste verlo venir desde hace tiempo: El hecho de que al idiota de Sasuke nunca le interesaste — explicó con la mayor diligencia posible, cosa que se le complicaba con su compañera, ya que regularmente se trataban a insultos.

— Sí. Lo sé. Pero aún así... no deja de sorprenderme el que ella de la nada lo encantara — susurró desilusionada la chica — Es decir... ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

— Pues... veamos. Es mucho más linda que tú, tiene mejor personalidad, es más fuerte que tú, tiene mejor cuerpo, y...

El peliblanco fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, por parte de la pelirroja.

— ¡Oye!

— Tsk. Eres un imbécil, dientes de serrucho — gruño la Uzumaki, bastante molesta.

— ¿No acaso preguntaste en qué te superaba? — preguntó con inocencia el albino.

— ¡Era sólo una pregunta retórica, idiota! — vociferó fastidiada Karin, pero se tapó la boca de inmediato, al recordar que la pelirrosa se encontraba dormida.

— Pues entonces avisa para la próxima vez — respondió Suigetsu, sobándose el área afectada.

— Como sea — refutó la Uzumaki, volviendo su mirada al techo — Aún así, espero que ésa chica haga reaccionar al tarado de Sasuke.

— Meh. No sé por qué te importa tanto ése Uchiha. Lo único que ha hecho es utilizarnos para sus intereses particulares, y después nos desechó como basura — afirmó el peliblanco.

La pelirroja encogió los hombros.

— Supongo que puedes decir que soy una idiota. Y que me obsesioné con un patán como Sasuke.

— Bah. No eres la primera. Lo más probable es que haga lo mismo con la rosada ésa.

— No lo creo — refutó la pelirroja — Después de todo, te rompió la nariz por estártele insinuando — se burló la ojirubí, haciendo que el peliblanco bufara en señal de molestia.

— Sólo me agarró desprevenido — recalcó.

— Sí, claro. Siempre tienes la razón. ¿No? — concluyó la de cabello de fuego.

El peliblanco sólo rodó los ojos, haciéndose el que no había escuchado aquello último. Tras unos segundos una idea pasó por su cabeza, por lo que sonrió con malicia.

— Oye Karin — susurró con malicia.

— ¿Qué quieres, aliento de pez? — replicó monótona la aludida, volviendo su mirada hacia éste, pero abrió los ojos al ver _**aquella**_ mirada — Suigetsu, ¿Pero qué...?

La chica fue interrumpida por los labios del espadachín, quien la había tomado de la cintura, y la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos.

— Sabes... Estamos solos — susurró sensualmente muy cerca del sonrojado rostro de la Uzumaki — Tal vez podríamos divertirnos un poco — mencionó Suigetsu, recibiendo una bofetada en el rostro de parte de Karin.

La Uzumaki, con un fuerte empujón, se lo quitó de encima.

— ¡¿Pero quién diablos te crees que eres, imbécil?! — gruñó irritada la chica, ante el atrevimiento del peliblanco.

Suigetsu nuevamente se acercó a la chica y la volvió a atrapar en sus brazos. A lo que la chica forcejeó un buen rato, pero desistió al verse superada en fuerza.

— Oh vamos, Karin-chan. No hay nada de malo en que juguemos un poco — musitó el peliblanco, con la voz cargada de deseo, haciendo estremecer a la pelirroja — Además, sólo quedaría entre nosotros. Tú lo sabes... Necesitas desahogarte de vez en cuando — pausó un momento, depositando un suave beso en los labios de la chica — Yo se que tú no me amas, ni yo a ti. Pero podemos ayudarnos a hacernos sentir bien el uno al otro. ¿No lo crees? — inquirió el albino, siendo fulminado con la mirada por la Uzumaki.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Primero me acostaría con Juugo, antes que contigo! — espetó la chica, empujándolo con sus manos — ¡No eres mi tipo! ¡Y además, yo no soy ninguna mujerzuela! — dijo lo último con molestia notoria.

El peliblanco negó.

— Nunca dije que lo fueras, Karin — susurró con una sonrisa seductora, logrando sonrojar a la chica.

— Pero yo...

El chico interrumpió a Karin, atrapando nuevamente sus labios en un sensual beso. Suigetsu acarició la espalda de la chica con sus expertas manos, haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera ante ello. Acto seguido, el chico comenzó a masajear los pechos de la Uzumaki, quien soltó un gemido que fue ahogado en los labios del chico. El espadachín aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua, y comenzar una danza con la de su compañera, quien intentaba alejar al chico con sus manos. Pero las fuerzas le abandonaban al sentir cómo las grandes manos del Hozuki comenzaban a acariciar sus muslos, masajeando de arriba a abajo.

Y en una de ésas caricias, se detuvo muy cerca de la entrepierna de la pelirroja. La chica no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido, al sentir como la mano del espadachín se introdujo en su pantalón corto. Suigetsu acarició su vagina por encima de su ropa interior, y masajeó sus labios vaginales de arriba hacia abajo. Con ello, le sacó sensuales gimoteos y gemidos a Karin, logrando que a ésta se le humedeciera su prenda íntima con sus fluidos.

— Sabes, Karin. Cuando dije que Sakura tenía mejor cuerpo que tú, te mentí. Tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido — susurró con lujuria en la voz.

La chica estaba demasiado excitada, como para poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

— S-Suigetsu... — musitó extasiada la chica, quien dejó que el espadachín la colocara en su regazo, y que comenzara a besarla posesivamente.

Suigetsu enredó sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de la chica, quien abrumada por el deseo se rindió por completo al chico. Karin enroscó sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, y devolvió el beso con la misma lascivia que Suigetsu. Además de frotar su intimidad contra el erecto pene del chico, sacándoles un gemido a ambos.

— Eres como un sueño hecho realidad — pronunció el Hozuki con su voz ronca de excitación, recibiendo otro profundo beso de su compañera.

Karin, a ésas alturas, su sentido común y su razón se fueron al carajo.

— Hazme tuya... — suplicó la chica de manera inconsciente, volviendo a devorar los labios del albino.

Suigetsu devolvió el gesto, comenzando a desvestir a la Uzumaki.

Pero antes de que ambos pudieran continuar con su acto, un extraña luz resplandeció a través de la ventana de la casa. Por lo que, de inmediato, ambos ladrones se separaron el uno del otro, y se levantaron de un salto con las armas en mano, esperando encontrarse con lo peor, lo cual no fue del todo errado. Ya que en las afueras de la calle se veía cómo se materializaban unos demonios, y cómo descendían unos elfos. Cosa que sorprendió a los ladrones, quienes se mantenían detrás de una ventana, lo suficientemente agachados para no ser divisados.

Uno de los elfos comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores, deteniendo su mirada en la casa donde ambos ladrones y la ninfa se encontraban. Por lo que ambos chicos guardaron silencio absoluto.

Karin, por su parte, difícilmente se podía concentrar en lo que sucedía, puesto que su cabeza estaba ocupada por lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos: Lo estaba haciendo con su "odiado" amigo.

No era que no le gustara el chico. Simplemente no lo amaba. Además de que se sorprendía de sí misma, por el hecho de que, si no hubiesen sido sorprendidos, habría terminado teniendo sexo con Suigetsu.

Se maldecía a sí misma. No entendía cómo fue capaz de caer ante sus instintos carnales. Y además de todo, con su odiado compañero.

Para desgracia, o suerte de la chica, dependiendo del quién emitiera el juicio, no era la primera vez que tendría relaciones sexuales con el espadachín. Ya que, unos años atrás, durante la celebración de la independencia de Wu Yia, ambos tomaron demás. Y tal vez fue por el ambiente, o por el efecto del alcohol, pero ambos terminaron besándose apasionadamente, y haciéndolo en una posada.

Tal vez si se lo preguntaban a la chica, si se arrepentía de ello, contestaría que sí, y a la vez no. Ya que si el espadachín era increíble en algo, era en las artes amorosas. Y a pesar de sólo haberse dado una sola vez entre ellos, Karin juraba que el albino le había hecho el amor de una manera increíble. Y hasta hoy día, recordaba como el enorme pene del chico entraba y salía con tal maestría de su vagina. Rememoraba el cómo el albino había eyaculado a mares en su útero, no sin antes haberle inundado de su cálido y espeso esperma su ano, claro está. Y posteriormente, al haber sido, literalmente, llenada de la eyaculación del Hozuki por todas partes, su boca incluida, la pelirroja perdió la consciencia ante su propio orgasmo. El último que recordaba de sabrá Dios cuantos.

Realmente era una suerte que no hubiera quedado embarazada aquella vez, especialmente teniendo en cuenta de que estaba en sus días más fértiles.

Definitivamente, aquello sería un maravilloso recuerdo para ella. Pero éso sólo fue una vez; un error de ambos. Y jamás debería volverse a repetir. Ya que ella no era de _**ésa**_ clase de mujeres. No se andaba acostando con el primer pene que se le cruzaba por el frente, mucho menos con alguien a quien no amaba. Karin aún tenía esperanzas de casarse, y formar una familia. Y en definitiva, Suigetsu no entraba en ése esquema. De todos modos, no es como si él estuviera dispuesto a ello de cualquier manera. Ya que el tipo se la vivía "consolando" a las damas rechazadas por Sasuke Uchiha.

— Verifiquen los alrededores. Tenemos que encontrar a la princesa Sakura — ordenó uno de los elfos, quien parecía ser el líder del escuadrón.

Aquello la sacó de su mundo a la pelirroja.

— **Señor. Si me permite decirlo, creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Es muy dudable que la princesa de Iridia siga en éste lugar** — mencionó uno de los demonios, con una voz cavernosa.

— Son órdenes de la reina Otsutsuki. Además, sólo nos queda esta área — afirmó el líder elfo — Ahora deja de quejarte, y muévete.

Los monstruos obedecieron las órdenes de su líder, comenzando a arrasar con cada vivienda en la provincia, donde actualmente se encontraban Karin, Suigetsu, y Sakura.

Los ladrones apretaron el agarre en sus armas, esperando en cualquier momento que se acercaran a la pequeña casa donde se encontraban. Sólo podían rogar porque no fueran hallados, o que al menos no pudieran atrapar a la pelirrosa. Caso contrario, ambos juraban que Sasuke los mataría.

Karin y Suigetsu se agacharon, hasta quedar debajo de la ventana, casi al nivel del suelo, mientras se arrastraban en dirección a la puerta de aquella casa, y se colocaban de pie al lado de ésta, fuera del campo de visión.

— Maldición. Fue una imprudencia total el quedarnos aquí — masculló la pelirroja, observando como los demonios destrozaban casa por casa, reduciendo a escombros algunas, e incendiando otras.

— Tsk. Lo peor de todo es que no podremos derrotar a ésos monstruos, mientras cuidamos de la chica ésa — pronunció el Hozuki en un susurro — De hecho, no sé ni por qué estoy involucrado en todo ésto.

— Solo cállate, cara de pez. Recuerda que también necesitamos salvar a Juugo — replicó molesta la Uzumaki.

— Éso si no nos matan antes.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, los ladrones se percataron de el cómo los monstruos y los elfos rodeaban la casa donde se encontraban, por lo que de inmediato se callaron, y esperaron a que hubiese un indicio de ataque. El líder elfo entonces se detuvo ante la pequeña vivienda. El aludido les hizo una seña a los monstruos, y les ordenó acercarse; acción que obedecieron de inmediato los esperpentos. Los demonios se colocaron en una fila circular alrededor de la casa, bufando y resoplando como auténticas bestias. Cosa que sólo hacía sus apariencias aún mas intimidantes.

— Muy bien. Ésta es la última vivienda en pie — comentó el elfo, alzando su arco, y generando una flecha de fuego — Preparen todos sus armas. A mi señal, todos dispararán — ordenó el líder, haciendo que todos apuntaran con arcos, lanzas, e incluso algunos de ellos con unas esferas de energía que comenzaban a formar en sus manos.

Los ladrones se paralizaron de inmediato, sudando frío. Estaban perdidos. No había nada que pudieran hacer. Su captura era inminente.

Karin observó a Suigetsu, y le hizo una señal con una de sus manos, a lo que el peliblanco de inmediato dedujo: Un ataque sorpresa. El albino asintió con el ceño fruncido.

Pero justo cuando hicieron un ademán de salir al ataque, una gran cantidad de flechas cayeron al suelo, como si se tratase de un diluvio. Aquellas flechas se empalaron en todos los monstruos, excepto unos cuantos de ellos que se salvaron de milagro. Para ello, los ladrones salieron de inmediato, y acabaron con el resto de los demonios, los cuales, al no esperarse la emboscada, no pudieron defenderse. A excepción del elfo líder, quien batalló unos segundos contra la ojirubí. Pero eventualmente, la chica lo asesinó de una empalada a la cabeza con sus filosas dagas.

— Dios... Éso estuvo cerca — dijo aliviada la pelirroja, observando a los inertes monstruos, y retirándose el frío sudor de su frente.

El Hozuki, desinteresado, se colocó nuevamente su enorme espada a su espalda.

— Supongo que tuvimos suerte — respondió el albino, para acto seguido dirigir su mirada a lo lejos, inspeccionado los alrededores — Y a todo ésto, ¿Quienes habrán disparado las flechas?

— No lo sé. Pero no deben estar muy lejos, considerando el rango que alcanzaron, y la absoluta precisión de ellas.

Justo cuando la Uzumaki terminaba su explicación, un grupo de monjes guerreros se comenzaron a aproximar a su dirección. Éstos eran aproximadamente unos cincuenta hombres. Los monjes estaban armados con lanzas, flechas, y armas de corto alcance, así como del tipo punzocortante. Tales como espadas, dagas, e incluso algunos portaban Sanjieguns, y Nunchakus. Los ladrones al verlos aproximarse simplemente comenzaron a caminar en su dirección, a pasos acompasados, sabiendo que si bien aquellos monjes no eran aliados suyos, al menos tampoco eran sus enemigos.

Tan pronto como los monjes llegaron hasta su posición, apuntaron amenazadoramente a los ladrones. Éstos, no teniendo ninguna alternativa, simplemente dejaron caer sus armas al suelo, en señal de rendición. Cosa que sorprendió un poco a los monjes, pero se mantuvieron apuntando sus armas a Karin y Suigetsu.

Fue entonces que, detrás de los monjes, un pelinegro con cabello en forma de hongo, de cejas exageradamente pobladas, y unos ojos redondos, comenzó a caminar al frente del escuadrón, acercándose a los dos ladrones. Karin y Suigetsu, a ésas alturas, no prestaban atención al hecho de que se encontraban rodeados, y que probablemente a la menor señal de hostilidad, acabarían muertos.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Y de qué bando están?! — vociferó el pelinegro, exigiendo una respuesta.

— No somos parte de ninguno. Sólo somos sobrevivientes — comentó calmadamente la Uzumaki, a pesar de que por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

— ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no mienten? —cuestionó el monje — Bien podrían ser infiltrados por parte de la reina Kaguya.

— Porque tenemos resguardada al objetivo de las fuerzas de la reina Otsutsuki — afirmó con seguridad en sus palabras, esperando a que ello funcionara.

Para suerte de Karin, aparentemente fue así. Ya que todos los monjes abrieron los ojos, notoriamente sorprendidos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso tú...?! — interrogó impresionado el pelinegro, a lo que la ojirubí asintió.

— Así es. Nosotros tenemos resguardada a la princesa de las hadas, Sakura Haruno — mencionó la chica, con una mirada afilada — No estamos aquí para iniciar operaciones bélicas.

Los monjes comenzaron a hacer murmullos y comentarios por lo bajo, que debido al tumulto de palabras, los ladrones no pudieron comprender frase alguna en lo mas mínimo. En éso, el pelinegro levantó la mano, en señal de ordenar silencio. A lo que, de inmediato, todos callaron. El monje cejón se acercó aún mas a los ladrones, quienes se mantuvieron estáticos en su lugar. Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro comenzó a analizarlos detenidamente, poniendo nerviosa a la pelirroja, e irritado al peliblanco. El monje entonces suspiró levemente y comenzó a hablar.

— Si lo que nos dices es cierto, demando entonces que nos muestren a la princesa hada de inmediato — exigió el guerrero.

— Eh... Bueno... La cuestión es que ella está indispuesta — se excusó la pelirroja.

De inmediato, el monje extrajo su espada, y la colocó en el cuello de la Uzumaki.

— Creo que no me estás entendiendo — le interrumpió el monje, con una mirada fría, y voz oscura — O nos muestras a la princesa Sakura, o te llevaré presa. Tú decides — sentenció el pelinegro.

Suigetsu de inmediato levantó su arma con el pie, en un intento de ayudar a su compañera, quien aún seguía con la filosa hoja en su cuello. En cuestión de segundos, arremetió contra el monje, quien hábilmente evadió el ataque, y desvió el arma del albino. El monje golpeó con una poderosa patada en su torso a Suigetsu, la cual lo arrojó unos metros al suelo, derribando su arma en el proceso. El monje de ojos extraños, con gran velocidad, embistió al albino, quien aún adolorido, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. El Hozuki observó en cámara lenta cómo el monje blandía su arma, atacando con un mandoble directo al cuello, con claras intenciones de matarlo. Pero justo en ése momento, un extraño campo de energía bloqueó el ataque del monje, haciéndole recular debido a la acción de retroceso del choque de su arma con el campo de fuerza.

— Por favor... Te suplico te detengas. No estamos aquí para causar una guerra contra ustedes. Sólo queremos ayudar — se escuchó una dulce voz, proveniente de una chica que estaba recargada en la entrada de la vivienda, mientras respiraba agotada.

— ¡¿Sakura?! — vociferó impresionada la Uzumaki, puesto que no se esperaba que la chica estuviese despierta.

Pero lo que más le preocupó, era ver su estado físico. Ya que se veía terriblemente fatigada. De igual manera, el monje se miraba anonadado. Pero de inmediato, recompuso su postura estoica, a la vez que caminaba en dirección a la pelirrosa.

— Así que tu eres la princesa Sakura — pausó el monje, guardando su arma en su estuche — Debo admitir que jamás esperé que realmente existieras.

— Lo sé. Por favor te suplico no nos ataques. No somos hostiles. Sólo queremos ayudarlos — suplicó agitada la Haruno, quien estuvo a punto de desplomarse al suelo.

Pero la ninfa fue atrapada a tiempo por la Uzumaki.

— Te tengo. No te esfuerces demasiado, Sakura — susurró la chica, únicamente audible para la ojiesmeralda.

— Gracias, Karin-san — mencionó la Haruno.

— ¿Ayuda, dicen? — inquirió el moreno, recibiendo ambas miradas de las chicas.

Éstas asintieron de inmediato

— ¿Por qué razón nos ayudarían?

— Somos enviados por el rey de Medel. Su señoría, Sir Hatake Kakashi — explicó calmadamente la pelirrosada, causando asombro en el monje de extraños ojos.

— ¡¿Fueron enviados por Lord Hatake?! — cuestionó sorprendido, a lo que los tres asintieron. A fin de cuentas, era la única manera de salir de ése embrollo.

— Es correcto. Fuimos enviados como refuerzos, en el momento que uno de sus hombres apareció en el palacio real — afirmó la hada.

— ¿Y por qué razón viniste en persona, princesa Sakura? — interrogó con seriedad el monje, a lo que la chica exhaló sonoramente — ¿Cuál es exactamente tu asunto aquí en Wu Yia?

— En parte, todo ésto es por mi causa. Así que sólo quiero compensar todo el daño que les han provocado. Por lo que les suplico que, por favor, nos dejen ayudarles — explicó la pelirrosa, observando al monje directo a los ojos.

El pelinegro de extraños ojos analizó momentáneamente a la chica, quien se sentía nerviosa ante la mirada de aquel monje. Pero éste pudo ver en ella la inocencia, la honestidad, y la pureza. No había razón para que una chica tan inocua y hermosa mintiera. El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la pelirrosada, quien de inmediato percibió la infatuación en el chico. Por lo que retrocedió instintivamente, un tanto repugnada.

Es decir. Podía tolerar el percibir que Sasuke Uchiha la deseaba, dado que a ella también le gustaba el Uchiha. Pero...

Un momento... ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Además, el Uchiha no estaba atraído hacia ella, como ella tampoco hacia él. Todo ello eran conjeturas erróneas. Sakura sacudió levemente la cabeza, descartando todas ésas tonterías.

— Lo comprendo. De cualquier manera, jamás podría dudar de la palabra de una belleza como tú — mencionó el monje con una voz de enamoradizo, arrodillándose ante la hada, y tomando una de sus manos — Me honraría si aceptara dar un paseo en compañía de éste humilde caballero, mi bella flor.

El moreno entonces intentó plantar un beso en su mano, pero la ojiesmeralda la retiró de inmediato.

— Eh... no. Muchas gracias. Pero agradezco el cumplido — replicó inmediatamente la Haruno, haciendo que el monje agachara la cabeza, en una muestra cómica de desilusión.

— Como sea. Éste no es un lugar seguro, así que sería mejor que nos acompañaran a Xian Yi — explicó el moreno, una vez recompuso su compostura.

— ¿Xian Yi? — inquirió la Uzumaki, quien aún sostenía a la pelirrosa.

— Es una de las aldeas ocultas de Spira — comenzó a explicar el moreno, mientras daba una señal de retirada a sus hombres — Donde actualmente se encuentran evacuados varios civiles de Wu Yia, además del feudal Might Guy.

— ¿Entonces, por qué razón volvieron? — cuestionó la pelirroja.

— Estamos en una misión de reconocimiento especial. Así como para escoltar a civiles que pudiesen haber quedado abandonados en la ciudad — recalcó el moreno, comenzando a caminar hacia una de las largas avenidas de la ciudad.

— Supongo que éso tiene sentido — afirmó la Uzumaki.

— Bien. Entonces vámonos — indicó el monje — Por cierto, me temo no me he presentado.

El pelinegro se colocó una mano en el abdomen, haciendo una reverencia.

— Mi nombre es Rock Lee, pero la mayoría me conoce como el Apuesto Demonio Verde — mencionó sumamente orgulloso, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, y levantaba su pulgar.

— De apuesto nada — susurró muy bajo la Uzumaki, únicamente audible para la pelirrosada.

— Y que lo digas — respondió la hada, en el mismo tono, e intensidad sonora.

Sakura no es que fuera una niña mimada o caprichosa, y mucho menos le gustaba discriminar a las personas; no al menos después del fallecimiento de su mentora y Tía. Pero la increíble ironía que demostró el monje la hizo rodar los ojos, especialmente porque no era nada agraciado físicamente.

De inmediato los tres chicos, junto con el grupo de monjes, emprendieron la caminata, guiada por aquel pelinegro de cejas altamente pobladas.

Durante el trayecto a la susodicha ciudad, no hubo mucha conversación, salvo trivialidades menores, u órdenes direccionales por parte del monje al mando. Sakura, sin embargo, su mente no se hallaba en la banal conversación, la cual tenía lugar entre el peliblanco, la Uzumaki, y aquel extraño monje de enormes cejas. Su mente se hallaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Desde las duras palabras de Sasuke Uchiha, hasta el hecho de que dimitía de su ayuda, relegándola a ser un estorbo, aún si probablemente el moreno no lo pensaba de _**ése**_ modo. Y el que ella tuviera que tomar medidas drásticas, para poder escapar del palacio de Medel.

 _"¿Habré hecho lo correcto?"_ comenzó a cuestionarse Sakura _"El haber tenido que dejarlos inconscientes a todos no fue de lo mas ético. No hubiese querido hacerlo, pero Sasuke-kun, Tenten, y los demás se opusieron a mi ayuda..."_

 _L_ a chica se sostuvo firmemente de la pelirroja, quien apretó su agarre en la cintura de Sakura.

 _"Sasuke-kun... Tú tienes la culpa de todo. De no ser por el hecho de que me negaste mi ayuda, en éste preciso instante estaríamos luchando lado a lado..."_

 _P_ ero entonces, Sakura comenzó a reflexionar por lo sucedido. Sabía que no todo era como ella lo imaginaba.

 _"Aunque, por otro lado, sé que Sasuke-kun probablemente sólo quería protegerme de todo ésto. De no ser así, aquella vez en Gyra me hubiese dejado ser asesinada por aquel monstruo..."_ reflexionó la hermosa ninfa, sintiéndose bastante culpable por lo sucedido.

 _"Aún así, ¡Yo solo quiero ayudar! ¡No quiero ser la que camine detrás de todos! ¡Quiero estar a la par de los demás!"_

La pelirrosa suspiró levemente, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba cometiendo un error.

 _"De cualquier manera, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Seguiré con todo ésto, y salvaré a toda la gente de Xian Yi, además de liberar a mi pueblo cautivo. Aún si ello me lleva a la muerte..."_ pensó con firmeza, aunque un poco asustada por el hecho de poder perder la vida. Sobretodo, porque no podría cumplir aquella hermosa promesa que le hizo a aquel niño pelinegro en su niñez.

A su mente, volvió el recuerdo de Sasuke. Aquel pelinegro, que juraría que era como una versión adulta de _su_ _ **Dulce Príncipe**_. Lo único que lo diferenciaba era su actitud fría y estoica. Si fuera alegre y amable, como aquel niño de su infancia, entonces podría tener la certeza de que Sasuke Uchiha era su príncipe. Además del hecho de que aquel niño la reconocería de inmediato al tan sólo verla.

Aún así, sus auras eran tan similares, y a la vez tan diferentes. Su príncipe tenía algo de tristeza, pero a la vez calidez. En cambio, Sasuke era frialdad y dureza en su espíritu; prácticamente, en ése sentido, eran totalmente opuestos. Y aún así, echaba un poco de menos al pelinegro. Por alguna razón, se sentía enlazada espiritualmente con el último de los Uchiha. Como si aquel moreno formara parte de su pasado. Como si el azabache formara parte de su vida.

Como si Sasuke Uchiha fuera una parte de ella. Una parte de su corazón.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró la hermosa hada, sintiéndose triste por la ausencia del pelinegro, aún si no comprendía la razón de ello.

Su corazón le dictaba el volver sus pasos, y reencontrarse con el azabache, pero el deber y la razón le obligaban a seguir adelante.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó la Uzumaki con preocupación.

La ninfa sacudió la cabeza en negación.

— No es nada. Sólo venía pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido.

La pelirroja intuyó que la chica no decía la verdad. Sabía que detrás de ésa mirada de aparente determinación, existía algo más. Su instinto de mujer le decía que ése algo tenía que ver con cierto pelinegro, de ojos profundos como la noche. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante ello, pues, de cualquier manera, no era tan fácil dejar ir al chico que te gusta desde hace casi cinco años.

Pero por otro lado sonrió, ya que la despistada chica ojiesmeralda ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos: Sakura Haruno estaba enamorándose de Sasuke Uchiha. La pelirroja rió para sus adentros; ambos eran un par de tontos que no se percataban de absolutamente nada. Vamos. Incluso hasta el tarado de su amigo se había dado cuenta del cómo ambos se comportan para con el otro. Pero no le correspondía a ella, ni a nadie más, esclarecer las cosas. Ellos mismos tendrían que darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

En aquel momento, el monje moreno se detuvo de inmediato, y dio una señal a todos de ocultar su presencia, a lo que sus hombres obedecieron de inmediato. Por lo que tanto los ladrones, como Sakura, hicieron lo mismo, aunque un poco extrañados ante ello. Pero su incredulidad duró poco, pues de un extraño vórtice salieron tres figuras: Un encapuchado con una máscara de demonio, y con ojos rojos como sangre, con aquellas extrañas tres aspas en sus pupilas, que tenían una forma de seis. Una pelinegra con tintes azulados, con ojos del color de la luna. Y finalmente, una exuberante mujer de cabello platinado extremadamente largo, y ojos color ámbar.

— No se por qué demonios accedí a viajar en éstas condiciones — gruñó la peliblanca.

— Me disculpo por los inconvenientes, Kaguya-sama. Pero habríamos tardado una eternidad de no hacerlo de éste modo — se excusó el enmascarado.

" _¿K-Kaguya? ¿Ella es la reina Kaguya?"_ dijo la ojiesmeralda en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba velozmente, con un poco de temor.

— Mi señora. Si me lo permite, mis _**Hechiceros de la Magia Oscura**_ se encargarían de dar con el paradero de la princesa Haruno, además de dar muerte a Sasuke Uchiha — comentó la peliazabache, dirigiendo sus orbes perla a la tirana reina.

A la pelirrosa se le heló la sangre al escuchar lo último.

 _"¡¿Ma-Matar a Sasuke-kun?!"_

 _E_ l corazón de la hermosa ninfa se le comprimió al escuchar semejante amenaza. Sabía que debía hacer algo. No podía permitir éso. Los detendría a como dé lugar.

 _"Pero... ¿Por qué están tan interesados en Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué buscan de él?"_ se cuestionaba Sakura, en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a una conclusión, la reina Kaguya interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Bien. Pues entonces llámales de inmediato, Hinata — ordenó la Otsutsuki con frialdad.

— Como ordene, mi señora Kagu...

— Pierdes tu tiempo, Hyūga — le interrumpió el enmascarado, con su voz oscura, quien al hablar provocaba que el ambiente se criogenizara.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó nerviosa la ojiperla.

— Es obvio que ya no hay habitantes en ésta zona, y que la princesa Sakura ya abandonó ésta aldea — explicó con total indiferencia.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? — cuestionó la reina peliblanca.

— Tan sólo basta con observar los alrededores, mi señora. Después de todo, su majestad ordenó el asalto a Wu Yia. Tampoco hay indicios de actividad humana — recalcó el pelinegro — Por otro lado, cuando hay un desastre, los animales huyen de su hogar.

— ¿Huyen? ¿Acaso te estás refiriendo a que...? — inquirió la reina, la cual recibió una afirmación con la cabeza de parte del enmascarado.

— En efecto. Los ciudadanos de Wu Yia, junto con Sakura-hime, ya no se encuentran en éste lugar. Probablemente huyeron a alguna aldea aliada.

— ¡Ésas ratas inmundas! — rugió la mujerona — ¡Ahora no podremos dar con su paradero!

— Su majestad — interrumpió el enmascarado — Sólo necesitamos examinar las áreas circundantes. Pero para ello, necesitaremos algo de tiempo — afirmó con certeza.

La peliblanca resopló derrotada.

— Pues bien. Entonces ocúpense de ello ustedes dos. Mientras tanto, daré la orden de cercar ésta aldea, por si aquella niña es lo suficientemente estúpida de volver — pronunció la reina.

A continuación, Kaguya usó su cetro para invocar un pentagrama rojo, mediante el cual desapareció.

— Bien. Ya escuchaste a la diosa Kaguya. Así que muévete, Hyūga — sentenció el enmascarado, desapareciendo en un vórtice.

La chica por su lado, se desvaneció entre aves oscuras. Mediante lo cual, desapareció por completo del lugar, ignorando por completo el tono despectivo del encapuchado. Tras unos segundos, los monjes y los demás, finalmente salieron de su escondite.

— Maldición. La reina Kaguya está pisando nuestros talones — musitó el pelinegro de ojos raros — Lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor, es el hecho de que desconocen la existencia de Xian Yi.

La ojiesmeralda, entretanto, se sentía perdida. No escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía el monje. Por lo que la Uzumaki la observó preocupada.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la pelirroja con un tono de voz suave.

— Ésa mujer... No sé porque me provoca nerviosismo — susurró la rosada — Y aquel enmascarado... Tiene un aura tan... peculiar...

— ¿Peculiar? ¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió la Uzumaki.

La ojiesmeralda sacudió la cabeza.

— Es simplemente que me impresionó su aura tan oscura — se excusó la Haruno.

La ojirubí sabía que la hada ocultaba algo, pero decidió no presionar más. Además de que no era momento para discusiones asnales.

— Como sea. Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí, antes de que lleguen los refuerzos de la loca ésa — espetó la Uzumaki, pues en parte era culpa de Kaguya que su hogar hubiese sido destruido.

— Concuerdo con usted, señorita — interrumpió el monje al mando — Será mejor que evacuemos cuanto antes. O de lo contrario, ni todos nosotros podremos manejar al ejército de la reina Otsutsuki.

El moreno entonces hizo una señal a sus hombres, quienes se reagruparon de inmediato.

— ¡Muy bien, soldados! ¡Retirada!

Los hombres con un rugido asintieron, formando una especie de recuadro alrededor de los ladones y la pelirrosada. La ninfa, Karin, y Suigetsu comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia donde el monje de extraño peinado los guiaba. Pero la pelirrosa no tenía su cabeza en la tierra, o mejor dicho, en Terra. Sino que su mente recordaba a aquellas dos personas que aparecieron hace unos minutos: Aquella reina peliblanca, de cabello demasiado largo. Y especialmente, aquel enmascarado, con ojos de demonio. A su mente volvió lo que el Uchiha había mencionado en Medel.

" _Akuma no Me Onikage..."_ se repitió para sí misma en sus pensamientos _"¿Acaso ése extraño encapuchado será Onikage?"_ se preguntó la pelirrosa.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba, es que aquel extraño tenía algo tan particular en él: Su aura.

Por alguna razón, halló una familiaridad en el enmascarado, además de sentir su negatividad, su oscuridad, y su maldad. Pero sobre todo, había hallado un parecido en su aura con una persona que ella conocía.

" _Su aura... es tan parecida a la de Sasuke-kun... ¿Acaso será algún relacionado?"_

La hermosa hada pelirrosa tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Algo muy malo estaba por suceder, y sabía que aquello involucraba a Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora estaba sumamente angustiada por el bienestar del azabache. Sólo esperaba que Sasuke no fuera lo suficientemente ingenuo para ir en su búsqueda.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y los demás despertaban poco a poco. El azabache se sostenía la cabeza a causa del dolor instalado. Tenten, por otro lado, se masajeaba sus sienes. Y los otros, simplemente se levantaban con algo de pesadez.

De inmediato, el Uchiha se reincorporó de golpe, apretando la mandíbula y los puños por lo que había sucedido: La pelirrosa se había ido por su propia cuenta a Wu Yia. Se había ido a un matadero, exponiéndose a los peligros de la guerra, y la muerte. Sasuke entonces se maldijo por haber subestimado a la chica pelirrosada, pero es que jamás se esperó que usara un hechizo somnífero contra él. De todas las personas, a él. El azabache hizo una mueca de ira total, pero sobretodo de preocupación y angustia, al saber que la chica podía estar en grave peligro.

 _"Demonios, Sakura. ¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?! ¡Eres una imprudente!"_ pensó molesto el pelinegro, perdiéndose en su mundo.

— Maldición. Debí imaginar que podría llegar a hacer éso — dijo el castaño y mano derecha del gobernante de Medel, quien se estiraba el cuello, y se daba un masaje.

— Al parecer usó la ruta de emergencia — mencionó el peliblanco, quien finalmente bajo su mano — Sabía que intentar escapar a través de la entrada principal no tendría caso. Hubiese sido atrapada por mis guardias.

— Lo peor de todo es que ahora mismo debe estar en camino a Wu Yia — interrumpió la monja — Demonios, Sasuke. ¿Acaso no puedes controlar a tu novia? — gruño la castaña.

Pero el pelinegro seguía en sus pensamientos, y con la mirada perdida en la nada.

— Sakura... — musitó el pelinegro con notable enojo, frialdad, oscuridad, y frustración.

— Oye, Sasuke. Si ya terminaste de fantasear con tu novia, es mejor que nos movilicemos de inmediato. Ella ya debe estar allá — dijo la castaña con irritación.

— Tsk. Cierra la boca, estúpida — siseó el pelinegro.

La monja simplemente ignoró el comentario, y se reacomodó su Miaodao.

— Como sea. No tenemos tiempo de andar discutiendo. Si no la alcanzamos cuanto antes, se puede dar por muerta — concluyó la castaña, haciendo que el moreno apretara aún más fuerte los puños.

— Lo mejor es que utilicen la misma salida de emergencia que usó la princesa Sakura. Así podrán llegar cuanto antes — explicó el peliplata, mientras arrojaba a Sasuke una réplica de las llaves, las cuales tenía en caso de urgencias.

El azabache, sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a éste, las atrapó con una sola mano a mitad del aire, como si le arrebatara a un fantasma el objeto.

De inmediato, ambos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del trono de Kakashi, donde se hallaba oculta tras una estatua una estrecha puerta de madera. La puerta daba a unas escaleras en dirección a un sótano que estaba totalmente descubierto, como la entrada a una cueva. Ésta, igualmente, estaba iluminada por unos candelabros. Sasuke y Tenten no se lo pensaron dos veces, y de inmediato descendieron aquellas escaleras, entrando a la carrera por aquella cueva.

Corrieron un tramo bastante largo, no preocupándose a donde les llevaba. La iluminación del lugar cada vez se hacía más tenue, además de que el oxígeno se contaminaba de humedad, y un nauseabundo olor, como el de un cadáver putrefacto y agusanado a la intemperie. Ambos guerreros de inmediato divisaron la salida de aquella maloliente y tenebrosa cueva. Pero pararon de inmediato, al ver como una figura de un enorme gusano, con colmillos y una especie de viscosidad alrededor de su cuerpo, caía al suelo, encarándoles y rugiéndoles.

— Supongo que no nos va a dejar ir tan fácil — dijo la castaña, mientras fulminaba al desagradable monstruo con la mirada.

— Tsk. Entonces acabemos con él de inmediato — siseó el moreno, al mismo tiempo que extraía su Sanjiegun.

La castaña hizo lo propio con su espada.

Con un nuevo rugido de combate, la bestia comenzó su ataque. Pero en vez de arremeter directamente contra los muchachos, el rugido hizo cimbrar el lugar por completo, haciendo que las miles de larvas cayeran hacia ellos. Sasuke y Tenten destrozaban las larvas con sus armas. Mediante giros de sus armas y acrobacias, cada una de las larvas eran hechas pedazos. El monstruo de pronto se enterró en el suelo con una caída en picada, usando aquellos enormes y filosos colmillos que perforaban en el suelo, como si éste estuviera hecho de papel.

Durante algunos segundos, ambos se mantenían erguidos, esperando alguna señal de ataque por parte de la enorme lombriz. El enorme gusano, con su movimiento por el subsuelo, hacía que el piso temblara. En cuestión de instantes, el piso bajo de la castaña se resquebrajó. Y de éste, salió la enorme lombriz que intentó arrancar de una mordida la cabeza de la monja. Pero ésta, con su agilidad y velocidad, rápidamente evadió el ataque con una elegante voltereta en reversa, apoyándose de sus manos para caer de pie unos metros atrás.

El moreno aprovechó el momento para sostener la larga cola del monstruo con ambas manos. Sasuke lo haló fuertemente, y lo azotó contra el suelo, el cual se agrietó de inmediato ante el poderoso impacto de la lombriz. Justo cuando el pelinegro iba a impactar un poderoso puñetazo a la cabeza de la lombriz, ésta se movió, y atrapó con su larga cola al Uchiha. El enorme gusano le enrolló por completo al pelinegro, y le proyectó a lo lejos contra el muro de la cueva. Aquella acción creó un pequeño cráter con el impacto del moreno, pero éste al caer recuperó de inmediato su postura de combate.

Por su parte, la monja de inmediato cargó al ataque. Tenten blandió su arma y la giró, mientras se aproximaba corriendo ante el monstruo. Y al acercarse a éste, dio un poderoso tajo al cuerpo de la lombriz. El monstruo bramó ante la herida que estaba a un metro por debajo de su rostro, haciendo que del gusano saliera sangre verdosa, que al caer al suelo, comenzó a derretirlo. La bestia de un coletazo golpeó a la monja, quien exclamó un leve quejido de dolor, al impactarse contra una roca. Ya que, a diferencia del azabache, ella no poseía la masa muscular, o la resistencia de éste. Por lo que el impacto le generó más daño.

Sasuke aprovechó la guardia baja del gusano, para asestar un poderoso golpe de empuje a éste. Aquel ataque mandó a volar a la enorme lombriz, hasta impactarse contra el muro que igualmente se agrietó, enterrando al monstruo en el mismo. Momento que el moreno usó para correr rápidamente hacia éste, y comenzar a golpear fuertemente al gusano. El monstruo, indefenso, sólo recibía los poderosos golpes que hacían que el muro entero se cimbrara con cada ataque. Con un último golpe, el azabache destrozó parte de la cueva, dejando caer al suelo a la gigante lombriz. Posteriormente, Sasuke tomó su cabeza de ambos quelíceros. Y con un sólo giro, la arrancó del cuerpo del enorme gusano, acabando con la vida del monstruo en el proceso.

Tenten finalmente se reincorporó un poco adolorida, gracias al impacto de su cuerpo contra la roca, la cual estaba resquebrajada, a pesar de no haberse hecho pedazos. La monja observó cómo aquel extraño monstruo se derretía, entre un extraño ácido que fundió el suelo bajo él. Después de algunos largos segundos, finalmente se desintegró por completo.

— ¿En qué demonios pensaba el rey Kakashi al poner a éste asqueroso gusano aquí? — dijo la castaña, bastante molesta.

— Probablemente es un invasor. A fin de cuentas, éste lugar parece abandonado — explicó el azabache, mientras se guardaba su arma en la espalda.

— En fin. Vámonos de una vez — concluyó la monja.

Una enorme roca cubría la salida de la cueva, la cual había colapsado, debido al estruendoso rugido del enorme gusano, ahora muerto. Y de un simple puñetazo, Sasuke hizo polvo la gigantesca piedra, mientras que con uno de sus pies removió los escombros que quedaron de una sola patada, despejando el camino en el proceso. Entonces, comenzó a correr a la salida de aquella maloliente y oscura cueva.

Salieron al exterior, a un denso bosque que tenía un trayecto hacia lo lejos, el cual ambos reconocieron como un sendero a Wu Yia. Sasuke y Tenten se dirigieron la mirada vagamente, y la castaña asintió. Tenten comenzó a correr, siendo seguida por el Uchiha a sus espaldas.

.

* * *

.

La densa vegetación rodeaba la entrada a una pequeña, pero elegante aldea. Donde, literalmente, miles de personas actualmente se resguardaban, debido al estado de guerra en que Spira actualmente se encontraba. Ya que la ciudad de Wu Yia se hallaba diezmada ahora, gracias al ataque perpetrado por el ejército de la reina Kaguya.

Karin y Sakura caminaban lentamente a través del pequeño asentamiento, el cual estaba muy bien oculto del resto de Spira. Tan así, que jamás se imaginaron el que tuvieran que cruzar un túnel subterráneo, para poder llegar a ésta.

De inmediato, la pelirroja y la Haruno se dirigieron a una pequeña posada, para poder descansar del largo viaje desde Wu Yia, que lo único que había logrado era sobreagotar a la pelirrosa. Sakura, a duras penas, se mantenía consciente de sus alrededores, sintiendo su cabeza mareada, y sus sentidos al mínimo. En una de aquellas caminatas, estuvo a punto de desplomarse, pero fue sostenida por la Uzumaki. La ladronzuela, con fuerza, la cargó entre sus brazos, como si fuese una recién casada.

— Resiste, Sakura. Ya casi llegamos — mencionó la pelirroja.

La bella ninfa asintió, algo fatigada.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, que tenía dos camas, la ladronzuela ayudó a recostarse a la ojiesmeralda, quien, apenas se acomodó en ésta, cayó inconsciente de inmediato. La pelirroja, instintivamente, fue al cuarto de baño, y humedeció una tela. La Uzumaki colocó aquel paño húmedo sobre la ardiente cabeza de la pelirrosada, intentando bajar la temperatura de ésta. Durante cerca de dos horas, se la pasó humedeciendo aquel trapo que constantemente colocaba en la frente de la ninfa. Hasta que la fiebre disminuyó un poco, haciéndole suspirar aliviada.

— Karin-san — murmuró la ojiesmeralda, llamando la atención de la aludida — Gracias... Por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

— Pues no me lo tomes a mal, Sakura. Pero la verdad es que lo hago más por Sasuke que por ti. Aunque te agradezco toda la ayuda que nos has brindado, y el hecho de que gracias a ti, nos salvamos el trasero — explicó la ojirubí, sacándole una ligera carcajada a la chica.

— Supongo que es justo. Después de todo, no tenemos mucho de conocernos — afirmó con una bella sonrisa la Haruno.

— Parte éso. La otra parte, es el hecho de que Sasuke me mataría, si algo te llegara a suceder — recalcó con una leve risa, la cual contagió a la ojiesmeralda.

Algunos segundos después, se tranquilizaron ambas.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró la pelirrosada, echando de menos al apuesto príncipe Uchiha.

— Sakura — llamó la pelirroja a la ninfa.

Sakura dirigió su mirada de inmediato a la Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué pasa, Karin-san? — preguntó calmadamente la hada.

— Te haré una pregunta, que quizás te parezca indiscreta. Pero quiero que me la contestes con total honestidad — sentenció la Uzumaki, poniendo nerviosa a la ojiesmeralda.

— ... ¿Sobre qué trata?

— ... Sakura...

La chica pelirroja pausó unos segundos, que a la Haruno le parecieron una eternidad.

— ...¿Tú... sientes algo por Sasuke?

La pelirrosada de inmediato se abochornó. Sus pecosos pómulos rivalizaban con el infernal cabello de la Uzumaki, y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué me preguntas éso?! — cuestionó la Haruno, bastante sorprendida y nerviosa.

Karin simplemente encogió los hombros.

— Digamos que... simplemente tengo curiosidad — se excusó la ladronzuela — ...¿Y...? ¿Entonces? ¿Lo amas? ¿O no lo amas?

La ninfa se sentía acorralada. A pesar de que no había razón para estarlo.

— Eh... bueno... yo... — pausó unos segundos la princesa hada, jugueteando con su cabello, en clara señal de nerviosismo.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que debía responder? Por supuesto, pensaba que el Uchiha era apuesto. E incluso podría afirmar que le gustaba un poco...

... Bien. De acuerdo. Sí le gustaba. _**Bastante**_. A fin de cuentas, el condenado era muy apuesto y varonil, pero sin dejar su belleza natural de lado. Mas aquello era muy diferente, a sentir... _**algo**_ por él. Apenas llevaban unos días de conocerse. Pero, de alguna manera, el azabache le traía tantos recuerdos de su niñez. De éso no había duda. Tan así, que le confundía el corazón.

— ¿Vas a contestarme, Sakura? — cuestionó con algo de impaciencia la pelirroja.

La chica hada finalmente suspiró.

— Pues... admito que es muy guapo...

La ninfa se reacomodó entre las sábanas, para seguir con su plática.

— ... Pero no puedo darte una respuesta concreta, de si siento algo por él. Apenas tengo unos días de conocerlo — explicó la chica, apartando uno de sus mechones de su rostro — Mi opinión de él, en éste momento, es que es un tonto, y un cretino.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse ante ése comentario.

— Pero también es muy valiente y fuerte. Y éso es algo que realmente admiro de Sasuke-kun — concluyó Sakura.

La Uzumaki sonrió ante aquel comentario. Sakura era un libro abierto, pero era tan boba y despistada como Sasuke. Hasta en éso eran parecidos. Y ahora lo único que bastaba, era que ambos se dieran cuenta de sus emociones y sentimientos. Podía confiar en que la pelirrosa sería la primera en ceder, pero el tarado de Sasuke sería el que daría más batalla.

Sólo esperaba que el Uchiha pudiera darse cuenta a tiempo, antes de que la princesa hada decidiera continuar con su vida, y amar a alguien más. Como siempre, el pelinegro era el más denso y despistado de todos, además de ser extremadamente inconsciente. Y al menos, ante los temas amorosos, prácticamente tenía todo en su contra. La chica suspiró levemente, esperando que todo diera un cambio.

— ... Entiendo. Éso quiere decir que estás enamorada de él — afirmó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa zorruna.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca dije éso! — replicó abochornada la hermosa ninfa.

— Oh vamos, Sakura. No tienes por qué ser tan tímida. Estamos en confianza. Y es una plática de chicas — embromó a la ojiesmeralda, logrando que la ninfa se sintiera algo irritada.

— ¡Es que no es como tú piensas! — recalcó la ojiesmeralda.

— Nah. Estás enamorada de Sasuke. No lo niegues.

La Uzumaki continuó mofándose de la hada.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Shannaro! — espetó Sakura, completamente sonrojada.

La ojirubí no pudo evitar carcajearse fuertemente por la cómica situación. La pelirrosa, por su parte, sólo colocó ambas manos en su bello rostro, a la par que sacudía la cabeza, tratando de controlar su bochorno.

— ¡Oh, Sakura! ¡Eres tan linda! — dijo la chica ladronzuela, limpiándose unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

— Ugh. Eres terrible, Karin-san — musitó la Haruno, aún con las manos sobre su rostro.

— Bien. De acuerdo. Siento haberme reído a tus expensas — se disculpó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Pero es que en serio, Sakura. Eres como una niña. Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke cayó rendido a tus pies — mencionó la Uzumaki, con total seguridad.

La Haruno abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Pero qué estas diciendo Karin-san?! ¡Éso no es verdad! — refutó la pelirrosada, aún si a una parte de ella le encantaba la idea.

La ojirubí encogió los hombros, conservando su sonrisa.

— Pues no estoy muy segura de éso. Después de todo, nunca he visto a Sasuke actuar tan sobreprotector con alguien más que no seas tú — explicó Karin, con total certeza.

La chica ojiesmeralda sólo rodó los ojos, y suspiró levemente.

— De todos modos, yo jamás me podría enamorar de alguien tan tonto y cretino como Sasuke. Simplemente no es mi tipo — dijo Sakura, reacomodándose en la cama, y restándole importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, la otra chica ensanchó su sonrisa

— Sí, claro — dijo la pelirroja, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada — En fin. Será mejor que descanses, y que recuperes todas tus energías.

La pelirrosa asintió levemente, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para poder descansar un poco, puesto que se hallaba agotada a causa de la pelea, donde había gastado una enorme cantidad de magia. Sin mencionar el pesado traslado hacia Xian Yi que, literalmente, les había tomado horas.

Karin salió de su habitación, encontrándose a Suigetsu recargado en el muro de la posada. Éste tenía una faz aburrida.

— Zanahoria. El cejotas te espera para llevarte al feudal — dijo con monotonía en la voz.

— ¿Y quién se supone va a vigilar a Sakura? — inquirió la pelirroja.

El peliblanco entonces hizo una sonrisa perversa.

— Descuida. Déjamela a mi — mencionó el espadachín.

No obstante, Karin de inmediato dedujo sus intenciones. Por lo que golpeó fuertemente su cabeza con el puño.

— De éso nada, imbécil. Prefiero esperar a que despierte, antes que dejar que un cerdo lujurioso como tú la "cuide" — espetó la Uzumaki, sosteniendo el cuello de la remera de Suigetsu.

— Oye. ¿Entonces, cómo se supone que acudirás a la cita con el feudal? — refutó el Hozuki.

Aunque fue ignorado por completo por la pelirroja.

— Pues ve tú, o que se vaya al diablo. Dejaré que nos arresten primero, antes de dejar a Sakura en tus asquerosas manos — concluyó la Uzumaki, volviendo a la habitación.

— Tsk. Maldita zorra.

Justo antes de que Karin siquiera pudiera abrir la puerta, para ingresar al interior, el extraño monje hizo su aparición del otro lado del corredor.

— Uzumaki-san. ¿Cierto? — preguntó el monje cejón.

La pelirroja asintió

— Tengo órdenes de escoltarlos ante el feudal.

— Me temo que de momento éso no será posible. Mi compañera está herida y cansada. No hay nadie quien la cuide, por lo que la visita tendrá que postergarse — explicó Karin, con simpleza y estoicicidad.

El peliblanco se recargó nuevamente en la pared, esperando lo peor.

— Comprendo. Pero es imperativo que les presente ante el feudal, por cuestiones diplomáticas — recalcó el pelinegro.

— Lo sé. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar a la princesa Sakura a solas. Y definitivamente, no pienso dejarla en manos de alguien más que no sea yo — desafió con un tono neutro Karin, pero que implicaba determinación.

El monje suspiró derrotado. Ahora tendría que explicar todo al gobernante.

— Muy bien, entonces. Le daré aviso a Lord Guy de que Sakura-hime está indispuesta en éste momento — replicó con seriedad — Pero tú vienes conmigo, te guste o no — sentenció, apuntando a Suigetsu, quien retrocedió levemente por la impresión.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué debo hacerlo?! ¡Aquí me necesitan! — rugió el peliblanco.

Lo que recibió como respuesta fue una filosa hoja en el cuello.

— Te lo voy a poner de manera clara y simple. O me acompañas con el feudal, o te llevaré arrestado, por agresión a un oficial del ejército de Wu Yia — amenazó al peliblanco con frialdad — Tú decides.

El peliblanco estuvo apunto de responder a la agresión. Pero fue detenido por Karin, quien levantó la palma de su mano frente a su rostro.

— Sólo acompáñale, dientes de serrucho. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas, como para que nos metas en otro — pronunció con seriedad la Uzumaki.

El espadachín, a regañadientes, comenzó a caminar a unos pasos detrás del monje, desapareciendo detrás del corredor. La pelirroja, por su parte, reingresó a la habitación.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Tenten, tras una hora de traslado, finalmente llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad de Wu Yia. Y al arribar, se encontraron con un panorama desolador: La ciudad estaba brutalmente devastada. Muchas de las edificaciones, así como las pagodas, estaban incendiadas y derrumbadas, así como una gran cantidad de cadáveres se encontraban regados por las amplias calles. El olor a sangre y muerte pronto inundó el aire, y Tenten apretó fuertemente los puños, mientras mostraba un rostro airado. Sasuke, por su parte, sólo se encontraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Pareciera que llegamos muy tarde — masculló el pelinegro.

— Debemos encontrar al feudal. Aún debe estar con vida — mencionó la castaña, con enojo en su voz.

— Hmp. Como sea.

Justo antes de que comenzaran a movilizarse, fueron rodeados por un grupo de monstruos. Éstos se materializaron desde el suelo, en una luz rojiza, y a través de un pentagrama. Eran criaturas horripilantes, con rostros esqueléticos y sangrantes. Algunos de ellos parecían murciélagos humanoides, mientras otros eran minotauros. Había, entre los mismos, unas especies de anguilas, que se erguían en dos pies, y que escupían fuego por la boca. Sasuke y Tenten de inmediato se colocaron a espaldas del otro, mientras extraían sus armas.

— Debí imaginar que no nos la iban a poner tan fácil — mencionó la castaña.

— Hmp. Terminemos con ellos de inmediato — dijo el azabache, mientras adquiría una postura de combate con su Sanjiegun en sus manos.

Los monstruos alados, con un rugido agudo, embistieron a los aludidos.

Tenten, de un potente mandoble, partió uno de los monstruos por la mitad, el cual cayó al suelo entre vísceras y sangre. Con otro giro, saltó por lo alto, donde conectó una patada a otra de las bestias, estrepitándola contra una destrozada vivienda. Y al golpear el muro, la cabeza del monstruo se reventó, haciendo que sus sesos se derramaran por doquier.

Sasuke, por otro lado, paraba los ataques de tres minotauros, quienes lo atacaban con unas enormes hachas y mazos. Uno de los minotauros colocó su enorme maso al costado, y lo blandió hacia el pelinegro, el cual de un salto de voltereta al costado esquivó su arma. A continuación, Sasuke golpeó con su puño izquierdo desde adentro hacia afuera en el abdomen del animal, haciendo que el demonio saliera volando varios metros por el aire. El monstruo se estampó violentamente contra una estatua, y la destruyó por completo.

Otro de los monstruos intentó decapitar a Sasuke, pero éste lo esquivó, agachándose con las piernas arqueadas y los brazos extendidos. Y durante su reincorporación, el moreno asestó un poderoso puñetazo con la parte trasera de sus nudillos, provocando que el minotauro vomitara su oscura sangre. Momento que aprovechó el azabache para dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados sobre sus pies, girar su arma alrededor de su cuerpo, y propinar un poderoso golpe a la cabeza del monstruo con su bastón seccionado, decapitándolo al instante. El minotauro restante fue partido a la mitad por la Miaodao de la monja castaña, quien al momento de retirar su espada, dejó caer el cuerpo de la bestia.

El turno de las anguilas por atacar llegó. Ambas corrían a cuatro patas, con gran velocidad, hacia los guerreros, quienes de inmediato las encararon. Uno de los monstruos dio un enorme salto hacia el pelinegro, colocando su garra a la altura de su hombro y por detrás. Y en cuanto estuvo a un rango muy cercano, intentó arrancarle la cabeza al Uchiha. Pero Sasuke, con su brazo izquierdo, detuvo el brazo del reptil. El moreno le dio un giro a la extremidad de la anguila, se la rompió por completo, y se la arrancó de un tirón. Después, el pelinegro soltó la ya ahora rota extremidad, para conectar una serie de golpes a la altura del pecho del monstruo, haciendo que la bestia vomitara sangre con cada puño conectado. Y al final, asestó su golpe de empuje al abdomen del monstruo, mandándolo a volar exageradamente lejos. Y con ello, mató al demonio en la acción.

La anguila restante rugió fuertemente. Pero a diferencia de la anterior, comenzó a lanzar enormes esferas de fuego hacia los chicos. La castaña las evadía con elegancia y velocidad, y el moreno las destruía con su bastón, entre giros y malabares con su arma. La bestia entonces tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para después arrojar una enorme y densa llamarada hacia los guerreros. Éstos, con sus armas, pararon el enorme ataque, usándolas como escudos. El Uchiha, con un giro de su bastón, dispersó por completo el fuego, retomando su postura de combate junto con la castaña.

— Creo que tenemos a un precavido aquí — dijo la castaña, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al monstruo.

— Sólo es una maldita lagartija — replicó el pelinegro, cargando contra la bestia.

De inmediato, el pelinegro dio un giro junto con su arma, y atacó a la bestia con la sección extrema de su arma, pero el monstruo se flexionó por completo para evadirla. En ese entonces, la castaña, de un enorme salto, llegó hasta la bestia. Y con su espada, la dejó caer por lo alto. Pero nuevamente, la anguila interceptó el ataque, sosteniendo ambos brazos de la monja con una sola garra. Y aprovechando su guardia baja, el demonio logró arañar el pecho de Tenten con la otra, haciendo que la castaña gritara levemente de dolor. Pero la monja después usó sus piernas para atrapar el cuello de reptil. Y de un solo giro, lo proyectó violentamente al suelo. Una vez ahí, dejo caer desde lo alto su pie derecho en la cabeza de la anguila, en una patada de hacha, destrozándole la testa por completo.

No obstante, sólo pudieron respirar momentáneamente, puesto que una impresionante cantidad de demonios volvieron a aparecer desde el suelo. Todos ellos rugían fuertemente, y algunos se colocaban en posición de pelea. Sasuke y Tenten pudieron divisar como unas especies de enormes cíclopes, de unos cinco metros de altura, se materializaban detrás de todos los demonios. Éstos tenían unas enormes esferas encadenadas de acero con picos, que manipulaban como si fueran una especie de látigos. Ambos colosos dejaron caer sus armas al suelo, provocando que se agrietara la tierra a consecuencia del pesado golpe.

Sasuke y Tenten, sin embargo, no se amedrentaron. Sino que, con una mirada filosa, retomaron su postura de combate, esperando el ataque de los monstruos. Las bestias embistieron contra los aludidos. Y al no ser rival para los guerreros, rápidamente fueron derrotados por ambos. Tenten prácticamente danzaba junto con su espada, asestando letales cortes a los monstruos alados. Éstos caían al suelo partidos a la mitad, y otros decapitados.

Sasuke, pese a ser menos elástico y veloz que la castaña, fulminaba a sus oponentes con poderosos puños y patadas. Sus increíblemente poderosos golpes destrozaban por completo a los monstruos. Sus puños y patadas fácilmente les desfiguraba el rostro, y hacía polvo sus músculos y huesos. Bastaba un sólo golpe de parte de éste, para que pudiera eliminar a las bestias, haciendo gala de su monstruosa fuerza.

Poco a poco, el enorme ejército de demonios fueron diezmados por ambos guerreros, quienes a ésas alturas no mostraban signos de cansancio alguno. Todo lo contrario. La adrenalina les hacía poder continuar luchando contra la enorme horda de monstruos, cuyos cadáveres quedaban regados por todo el suelo, entre vísceras y sangre.

De inmediato, una gran cantidad de demonios se abalanzaron contra Sasuke. El moreno no se esperó aquel ataque; razón por la cual quedó sepultado bajo una enorme horda de monstruos que lo atacaban furiosamente. Sin embargo, el azabache se liberó con su monstruosa fuerza. Sasuke los arrojó a todos con sus brazos, los cuales extendió ligeramente a los costados, mandando a volar a todos los demonios en el proceso. Los esperpentos se impactaron contra varios pilares, edificaciones, y estatuas, las cuales fueron derribadas completamente.

Los demonios restantes fueron prontamente eliminados por Tenten. La Shaolin blandía su arma con fiereza y velocidad, destrozando partes del cuerpo de sus enemigos, y cortando limpiamente las cabezas de otros. En cuestión de segundos, finalmente derrotaron a la horda de monstruos, cuyos cadáveres descuartizados y magullados yacían alrededor de las calles de Wu Yia.

Aunque, para fastidio de ambos, la pelea apenas comenzaba. Puesto que los dos enormes cíclopes, entre bufidos, como gruñidos profundos y oscuros, blandieron sus enormes esferas de acero por los aires, a las cuales les dieron unos giros impetuosos, y las dejaron caer en el suelo, generando enormes grietas al impacto. Y echando a correr hacia los guerreros, lanzaron sus enormes bolas hacia los aludidos. Tenten saltó por lo alto de una para evadirla, mientras que Sasuke, con una sola mano, paró el ataque. Y de un manotazo, el azabache desvió la gigantesca esfera de hierro, estampándola contra un demonio sobrante que intentaba reincorporarse, al cual asesinó instantáneamente.

Los enormes cíclopes retrajeron de inmediato sus armas. Momento que tanto Tenten como Sasuke aprovecharon para embestir a los enormes monstruos, quienes no pudieron retraer sus armas a tiempo, y recibieron los ataques limpiamente. El primero recibió un gran corte en el pecho, por parte de la espada de Tenten. Aquello hizo que el cíclope bramara de dolor, reculando por inercia. El coloso entonces cayó pesadamente de espaldas. Y el segundo recibió, por parte del Uchiha, una poderosa _**Patada del Dragón**_ *. Movimiento que hizo que el monstruo volara cientos de metros por los aires, y que se estampara contra una enorme torre. La edificación se desplomó por completo, sepultando al cíclope en el acto.

Desafortunadamente, para ambos, los monstruos se reincorporaron adoloridos. El que recibió el corte, se sostenía el gran tajo en su pecho, mientras una gran cantidad de oscura y espesa sangre caía como cascada de la profunda herida. El otro cíclope se desenterraba de los escombros, entretanto de su boca escurría la sangre. De igual manera, se sostenía el abdomen, por el poderoso ataque del azabache.

— Tsk. Qué persistentes son éstos dos — siseó con frialdad el pelinegro.

— Pues supongo que no iba a ser tan fácil derribarlos. Después de todo, son demonios de alto rango — afirmó la castaña, mientras ambos retomaban su postura de combate.

Fue entonces, cuando ambos demonios comenzaron a concentrar una oscura y enorme aura alrededor de sus cuerpos. Aquella energía, a su vez, hacía que el suelo a los alrededores comenzara a temblar fuertemente a cientos de metros a la redonda, derribando algunas de las construcciones que se encontraban dañadas. Por lo que Tenten tuvo que arquear las piernas ligeramente, para poder mantener su balance.

El azabache, por su parte, simplemente se mantuvo de pié, y desafió con la mirada a los monstruos. Debido a la gran cantidad de energía que estaban acumulando alrededor de ellos, algunos rayos eléctricos se formaban ocasionalmente alrededor de los musculosos cuerpos de los gigantes, dándoles un aspecto amenazador. Aún así, a ambos guerreros Shaolin no les atemorizaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué demonios piensan hacer? — siseó la castaña, con odio en la voz.

El Uchiha simplemente se mantuvo estoico y desafiante ante los monstruos. Aunque de pronto, divisó como una esfera de energía se formaba en lo alto del cielo, justo arriba de ellos.

— Ésos malditos. Apártate de inmediato — pronunció por lo bajo el azabache, aún manteniendo su mirada a lo alto.

La monja de inmediato alzó su mirada, abriendo los ojos como platos, al ver la oscura y rojiza esfera de energía materializándose.

— ¿Pero qué demo...?

La chica fue interrumpida, al ver como los monstruos alzaron las manos a lo alto, y las dejaron caer, apuntándoles a ellos. Y al mismo tiempo, la ahora gigantesca esfera comenzaba a descender hacia ambos, destrozando las largas estructuras que entraban en contacto con ella. La monja, de un salto largo, se apartó de la zona, poniéndose de inmediato a salvo. Caso contrario a su compañero, quien simplemente se quedó de pie en su sitio, observando cómo lentamente la enorme esfera de poder descendía hacia él. Extrañamente, el Uchiha se mantuvo estoico y desafiante, como si fuese un simple espectáculo de luces artificiales.

— ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces, Sasuke?! ¡Si ésa cosa llega a impactarte, te desintegrará por completo! ¡Mueve tu trasero de ahí! — rugió la castaña.

Pero el moreno se mantenía en su lugar.

— Si dejamos que entre en contacto con el suelo, te puedes ir despidiendo de Spira — respondió el Uchiha, con aburrimiento.

Justo cuando estaba a unos metros de impactar contra él, Sasuke alzó perezosamente los brazos a lo alto, preparado para recibir el ataque. El orbe, al entrar en contacto con los brazos del moreno, ocasionó que el suelo comenzara a temblar con mayor intensidad, como si aquella esfera estuviera taladrando la tierra bajo el azabache. El Uchiha, sorprendentemente, no mostraba emoción alguna, ni parecía forcejear contra el ataque, a pesar de que, literalmente, la esfera poco a poco le estaba enterrando en el suelo, generando un cráter de unos cincuenta metros de diámetro. Aunque el mismo no era muy profundo, a lo sumo de un metro.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que tanto la Fénix, como los demonios, no esperaban: Sasuke apretó el agarre en aquella esfera, como si de una masa gelatinosa se tratara. Y con ambas manos, destruyó la enorme esfera de poder, como si estuviera rasgando un velo. Sasuke desintegró por completo la energía del ataque, y la atrapó en su mano diestra, la cual generó un extraño resplandor por el poder del orbe desmantelado.

Y con un rápido movimiento, el azabache la arrojó en dirección de los dos enormes cíclopes, quienes al ver el poderoso rayo, apenas pudieron evadirlo. El rayo de poder viajó bastantes kilómetros por los aires, y se impactó contra una montaña a lo lejos. El ataque generó una poderosa detonación que encegueció todo el cielo, al igual que elevó un enorme pilar de energía tan alto, que parecía querer llegar al firmamento. Además, la explosión produjo una extremadamente larga Onda Expansiva, la cual arrasó con los alrededores.

Tras unos segundos, finalmente el resplandor se disipó por completo, dejando ver una gigantesca nube de hongo a lo lejos, producto de la detonación anterior. Tenten retiró su brazo de su rostro, sorprendiéndose de lo que vio: El Uchiha se mantenía de pie sin ninguna clase de herida o rasguños, con su rostro impasible, y expresión fría. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Los monstruos, de igual manera, se encontraban impresionados. Sencillamente por el hecho de que Sasuke no sólo pudo detener por completo el ataque, sino que además destruyó la esfera. Aparte de ello, el Uchiha usó la energía de ése ataque contra ellos, que de haber impactado con cualquiera de los dos, los hubiese convertido en polvo. Ambos gruñeron con odio, e impotencia.

— ¿Pero qué diablos hizo? — susurró para sí misma la monja, impresionada por lo sucedido — Aquella técnica... ¿Acaso es magia? No. Sasuke no puede usar magia. Entonces usó la _**Parada de Argos**_ *... — masculló la castaña, incrédula por el hecho de que Sasuke pudiese usar semejante técnica.

Según la leyenda, sólo era posible usar la _**Parada de Argos**_ con un brazal forjado por Hefesto mismo. Pero, al parecer, el Uchiha era capaz de dominar aquella técnica legendaria, sin artilugio alguno.

Tenten chasqueó la lengua. Siempre estaba por detrás de Sasuke, en cuanto a habilidades de combate se refería. De inmediato, se reposicionó al lado de Sasuke, y ambos readquirieron su postura de combate.

Los demonios, iracundos, rugieron estruendosamente, agitando violentamente sus esferas encadenadas por los aires. Ambos proyectaron aquellas enormes bolas de acero, las cuales inicialmente fueron evadidas por ambos. Pero, con un nuevo tirón, retrajeron las esferas, y golpearon a ambos, causando que la castaña fuera derribada pesadamente al suelo, con un ligero grito de dolor. Entretanto, el pelinegro era aturdido ligeramente por el monstruoso ataque, el cual lo hizo derribar su arma en el proceso. No obstante, el Uchiha, con un hábil malabar, y usando su pie derecho, levantó su arma del suelo, atrapándola con su mano diestra. Entretanto, la castaña se reincorporaba de un salto, limpiándose la sangre de su rostro.

Con una mirada furiosa, la castaña arremetió contra el enorme cíclope, dando un enorme salto, y enfrascándose en una pelea de encuentros cercanos, donde el enorme monstruo atacaba con su esfera de acero, y sus enormes puños. Aún así, el gigante fallaba en cada uno de sus intentos, debido a la enorme velocidad de la monja. Tenten, con elegancia y flexibilidad, evadía cada uno de los ataques del enorme cíclope, pero, de igual manera, le era complicado poder contraatacar los furiosos ataques del monstruo. Y cuando lograba conectar un corte al demonio, éste lo soportaba, puesto que a duras penas rasguñaba la piel del cíclope.

Por su parte, Sasuke de igual manera se enfrentó al otro demonio en un combate cercano. Pero a diferencia de la castaña, éste solo paraba y desviaba los brutales ataques del demonio. El coloso atacaba con la misma fiereza del moreno, dificultando al Uchiha el poder asestar golpes limpios. No obstante, al monstruo de igual manera le enfurecía el no poder golpear al pelinegro, quien detenía cada uno de sus poderosos ataques, mediante el uso de su fuerza superior. Eventualmente, Sasuke abrumó al enorme cíclope, y lo hizo retroceder al recibir su propia esfera en el pecho, en un contraataque de parte del pelinegro.

Retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, ambos demonios nuevamente asecharon a los guerreros, girando sus enormes esferas en dirección al moreno y la castaña. La primera, de un salto, evadió el ataque. Entretanto, Sasuke lo desviaba con su mano izquierda, haciendo chocar ambas armas que se resquebrajaron y rompieron al instante. Ante ésto, los monstruos simplemente halaron de los grilletes, retrayendo las cadenas por completo. De inmediato, los gigantes comenzaron a correr hacia los monjes, quienes de igual manera embistieron a ambos demonios.

La primera en atacar fue Tenten, dada su mayor velocidad y agilidad. La monja evadió un poderoso cadenazo de un salto y un giro, apoyándose en sus manos para caer de pie. En cuando recuperó su postura, la monja asestó un nuevo corte vertical y profundo, en el vientre del enorme monstruo. Éste reculó con un gruñido, causado por el dolor de la fina hoja cortando su carne. Y finalmente, cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Sasuke, finalmente, fue atacado por la enorme bestia. Pero a comparación de su compañera, esquivaba cada cadenazo con saltos hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos para caer de pie, y repetir el proceso. Al estar acorralado contra un muro, el monstruo confiadamente embistió a Sasuke con su hombro. No obstante, el pelinegro interceptó con toda calma al demonio con ambos brazos, deteniendo su carrera al instante. Por supuesto, el monstruo forcejeaba contra el moreno, pero el aludido simplemente se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Sasuke comenzó a caminar lentamente, y con el rostro de aburrición total, aún sosteniendo al enorme demonio. El gigante gruñía y trataba de derribar al Uchiha, pero la fuerza de Sasuke fue mucho mayor, por lo que fue abrumado de inmediato, siendo empujado fácilmente. Hasta que fue arrinconado violentamente contra un enorme pilar, haciéndolo soltar al azabache.

El pelinegro entonces aprovechó su guardia baja, para asestar un poderoso puñetazo en el fornido vientre del demonio. El enorme demonio, debido al terrible dolor, provocado por el ataque, cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose el área afectada. De inmediato, el Uchiha propinó una serie de golpes en cadena, bastante similar a la técnica de su compañera Tenten. Si bien no igualaba la relampagueante velocidad de ésta, lo compensaba por la brutal fuerza impuesta en cada puñetazo. Cada vez que impactaba en el gigantesco demonio, resquebrajaba el enorme pilar tras del monstruo, a la vez que taladraba en la carne del gigante, exponiendo su vísceras, y haciéndolo vomitar sangre desmesuradamente.

De un pequeño salto, el azabache se retiró medio metro aproximadamente. Y después colocó su pie derecho hacia atrás, arqueando sus piernas mientras se flexionaba, donde quedó de perfil hacia el monstruo. Asímismo, extendió la palma de su mano derecha. Y moviendo su cuerpo en un giro de ciento ochenta grados, conectó un devastador golpe de empuje a la boca del estómago del enorme demonio. Éste expulsó una enorme cantidad de sangre de inmediato, y fue proyectado violentamente por los aires cientos de metros a lo lejos. El coloso atravesó muchas viviendas y edificaciones, para luego estamparse con una enorme montaña. El monte se destruyó por completo, sepultando nuevamente al cíclope.

Después de unos largos minutos, ambos cíclopes se reincorporaron. Pero ahora, se hallaban mucho más débiles. El que Tenten atacó, tenía el enorme tajo en su cuerpo, de donde salía una enorme cantidad de sangre, al igual que las vísceras se asomaban por la herida en su vientre. El coloso se sostenía su destrozado abdomen, mientras gemía de dolor, y caminaba poco a poco, hasta la posición de la monja guerrera.

Por otro lado, el otro monstruo se reincorporaba con dificultad, a través de la enorme pila de rocas y escombros. De su boca, caía una interminable cascada de sangre que lo hacía ahogarse por completo en ella, por lo que gargareaba entre sus gemidos de dolor. Por su parte, tanto el Uchiha como la castaña se aproximaban caminando lentamente hacia los enormes demonios. Los gigantes, de igual manera, daban torpes y lentos pasos, hacia el encuentro con sus adversarios.

Cuando finalmente quedaron frente a frente ante los guerreros, los cíclopes simplemente se desplomaron ante ellos. El que quedó frente a Tenten, se arrodilló ante ella, aún sosteniéndose el vientre, de donde se asomaban sus intestinos cubiertos de aquella espesa sangre. Mientras que el otro simplemente cayó pesadamente ante el pelinegro. Sasuke sólo observó cómo se precipitaba fuertemente al suelo, cayendo de espaldas frente a él.

Tenten tomó entonces su larga y filosa arma. Y de un rápido mandoble vertical, partió al demonio por la mitad, por lo que ambas secciones mutiladas cayeron en diferentes direcciones.

El pelinegro se colocó a la altura de la cabeza de su enemigo, observándole directamente al rostro, ahora bañado en sangre. Y finalmente, alzó su puño derecho a la altura de su hombro. Enseguida, Sasuke estampó su puñetazo contra el rostro del cíclope, con lo cual destrozó por completo la cabeza del demonio.

El puño de Sasuke golpeó con una fuerza brutal el suelo bajo el cíclope, haciendo que se generara un gigantesco cráter. Además de que el terreno quedó completamente destruido, como si un meteorito hubiese impactado la zona. La fuerza del Uchiha era tan monstruosa, que generó un poderoso temblor catastrófico, el cual derribó todo tipo de edificación dentro del gigantesco radio del golpe, logrando que tanto pagodas, pilares, templos, entre otras construcciones, se derrumbaran por completo. Razón por la cual, la ciudad terminó en completas ruinas.

La castaña pudo percibir el poderoso temblor generado por la brutal fuerza del Uchiha. Por lo que tuvo que arrodillarse para poder mantener su balance, mientras gruñía molesta, y maldecía el nombre del pelinegro. Durante unos largos segundos, casi un minuto, tembló en todos los alrededores. Y para cuando terminó, la monja simplemente alzó la mirada, quedando con los ojos abiertos como platos, por la brutal devastación de la ciudad.

Todas las edificaciones estaban derrumbadas. Así como todo el terreno estaba completamente destruido. Tenten apretó fuertemente los puños, mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, y sentía que iría a explotar.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil! — gritó a todo pulmón.

Tanto así, que incluso algunas aves en el lugar se espantaron, y salieron volando.

— Hmp. Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano — masculló el pelinegro con indiferencia, mientras daba un último vistazo al enorme cíclope, ahora muerto.

Finalmente, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar lejos de donde se encontraba aquel cadáver, en dirección a donde se encontraba su compañera castaña, a la cual divisó a lo lejos. Sin embargo, antes de poder acercarse tan siquiera un poco, ésta desapareció ante su mirada, para después tomarle del cuello de su poncho agresivamente, y fulminarlo con la mirada. No obstante, el Uchiha ni se inmutó por aquella reacción.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, tarado?! — rugió la monja, visiblemente molesta — ¡¿Ya viste lo que provocaste?!

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que le diera un masaje? — respondió el pelinegro, encogiendo los hombros.

— ¡¿Y por éso tenías que destruir toda la ciudad?! — cuestionó molesta la castaña.

El pelinegro simplemente levantó un poco las manos, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Escucha. Hay cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparnos. De cualquier manera, no quedan sobrevivientes en ésta zona — explicó estoico el azabache.

La monja resopló molesta, soltando el agarre en la ropa del Uchiha.

— Bien. Como sea. Sólo vámonos de una maldita vez — pronunció Tenten, corriendo hacia los adentros de la ciudad.

— Hmp.

El Uchiha siguió a su compañera, a unos metros detrás de ella, mientras contemplaba los alrededores que quedaron en un estado ruinoso. Prácticamente, ninguna edificación quedaba en pie. Sólo había toneladas de escombros, y cadáveres por doquier. Sin mencionar el intoxicante olor a sangre, el cual perfumaba el aire de la ahora destruida ciudad.

Tenten se sentía furiosa por lo que había acontecido. No por el motivo de que Sasuke hubiese terminado de demoler la cuidad entera, aunque en nada ayudaba el que lo hubiese hecho. Sino más bien por el hecho de que la tirana, y autoproclamada diosa/reina, Kaguya Otsutsuki, no tenía límite para su ambición. No le importaba acabar con la vida de civiles inocentes, ni dejar desamparadas, y sin hogar a miles de familias. Sabrá Dios cuál era el numero de casualidades, y de heridos. O si quedaban sobrevivientes en la zona.

" _Tal vez evacuaron a la población, a la aldea oculta de Xian Yi"_ pensó de manera optimista " _Aún así, lo primero será buscar al feudal"_

Tras haber recorrido un enorme tramo, a través de la avenida principal, finalmente llegaron al epicentro de la ciudad. La enorme pagoda ahora estaba incendiada, y destrozada por completo. Pero lo que más sorprendió a ambos guerreros, es que parecía como si en aquel lugar recientemente hubiese tenido lugar un enfrentamiento. Aquello fue reafirmado al ver el cuerpo mutilado de un cíclope, muy parecido a los que habían enfrentado Sasuke y Tenten. Con la diferencia que éste parecía ser de menor rango.

— ¿Acaso Sakura habrá hecho ésto? — susurró el pelinegro, agachándose a examinar el monstruo mutilado.

— No es un corte limpio — afirmó la castaña, arrodillándose para igualmente examinarlo — Pareciera como su hubiese sido hecho por un ataque mágico, juzgando el daño por quemaduras de cuarto grado que provocó a los tejidos.

— Entonces en definitiva Sakura estuvo aquí — dijo el Uchiha, irguiéndose por completo.

— Diablos. Ésa chica entonces debe ser impresionante — musitó la castaña, completamente anonadada.

Sasuke asintió.

— Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Estoy casi segura de a dónde fueron todos — explicó la monja.

— ¿A dónde, exactamente? — cuestionó el moreno estoico.

— A Xian Yi. Se encuentra pasando un túnel subterráneo, tras la sierra de Zhao Yen. Tú solo sígueme. Tenemos que llegar con el feudal cuanto antes — dijo Tenten, dirigiendo su mirada a lo lejos.

— Hmp. Me importa un carajo tu gente. Yo sólo estoy buscando a Sakura — siseó déspotamente el pelinegro.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua irritada.

— Ya lo sé. Encontraremos a tu noviecita, bastardo — respondió la chica en el mismo tono.

Aunque el azabache ignoró por completo el comentario.

Ambos volvieron a emprender su marcha. Corrieron a todo lo que daban, a través de la avenida principal, la cual dirigía a la ruta de escape de la ciudad. Ambos sabían que debían cruzar aquellas montañas a lo lejos, las cuales, debido a la oscuridad de la noche, tenía un aspecto un tanto siniestro. Cosa que para los monjes era totalmente irrelevante, pues enfrentarían a cualquier ser infernal que osara desafiarles.

Sasuke estaba sumamente preocupado por la chica pelirrosa, quien sabrá Dios como se encontraba. Y cuando la encontrara, juraría que le recriminaría, por su actitud tan imprudencial. Aunque, por ahora, de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de hallarla sana y salva.

— Sakura... Resiste... Por favor... — susurró Sasuke, únicamente audible para sí mismo.

 **...**

 **Como ya es costumbre, quiero agradecer a todos los seguidores de esta historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **La escena donde Karin recuerda sus "vivencias" con Suigetsu puede que parezca sucia o demasiado pervertida. Pero quiero dejar en claro que no estoy poniendo a Karin como una prostituta; sino como una chica que ha tenido esa clase de experiencias.**

 **Por otro lado, hay mucho misticismo y tabú en cuanto al sexo anal se refiere; siendo considerado como algo inmundo, antinatural y algo que es considerado** ** _"humillante y degradante para la mujer"_** **(de acuerdo a la retrógrada lógica** **feminazi** **. Pero recordemos que en sí el acto no es lo degradante, sino el cómo se realiza). Cuando en realidad, no es mas que otra forma de interacción sexual entre una pareja (independientemente de su orientación sexual). Por lo cual también puede haber sexo anal en un** ** _"Lemon romántico"._** **Y definitivamente será algo que explotaré en futuros capítulos de este fic.**

 **La** ** _"Patada del Dragón"_** **es uno de los movimientos insignia de Bruce Lee. Es un salto con el pie extendido en dirección al oponente. La** ** _"Parada de Argos"_** **es en referencia a God of War (uno de mis juegos favoritos).**

 **En fin, sin más que aclarar por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**


	9. Emboscada y La Fuerza Élite de Kaguya

**Capítulo IX:** Emboscada y La Fuerza Élite de Kaguya.

Una hermosa hada pelirrosa abría lentamente sus ojos, despertando perezosamente, y sintiendo la humedad sobre su frente. Una tela humedecida en agua yacía en su cabeza. Probablemente había sido colocada para aminorar la fiebre que había padecido hace unas cuantas horas, aunque ahora ya era inexistente. Una ventaja más de no ser humana, puesto que su magia le ayudaba a sanar con prontitud.

La rosada se retiró las cobijas del cuerpo, y se irguió sobre sí misma. Posteriormente giró los pies, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Sakura se arregló, con sus pequeñas y finas manos, su hermoso y largo cabello, tratando de desenmarañarlo. Ella solía moverse bastante durante su estancia en los brazos de Morfeo. Bastante irónico, en su posición como un hada, pues se supone que las hadas podían permanecer en vigía eternamente. Aunque, por otro lado, hace algunas horas sufrió de un terrible agotamiento, a causa de una intensa pelea con un gigantesco demonio, por lo que su fatiga era justificable.

La pelirrosa extrajo su mitad de aquella gema, que le unía a aquel pequeño príncipe pelinegro de su niñez, aunque probablemente ya no era tan pequeño. Sakura ahora tenía dieciocho años, por lo que su príncipe debía tener unos diecinueve, de acuerdo al tiempo transcurrido desde entonces.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke Uchiha aparentaba tener la misma edad que debería tener su príncipe en ésos momentos, además del hecho de que parecía una versión adulta de él. Aunque podría jurar que, a pesar de ser tan parecidos, en la personalidad eran tan opuestos. Y sobre todo, de ser así, la hubiese reconocido de inmediato, como ella a él.

Sakura observó el Lapis Lasuli en su mano. Aquella hermosa gema que representaba todo lo que vivió junto a aquel niño pelinegro, y el eterno amor que ella le profesaba. Si bien en aquel entonces ambos eran niños, y obviamente no eran conscientes de sus emociones y sentimientos, Sakura ahora podía tener la certeza de que estaba enamorada de su _**Dulce Príncipe**_ , como ella solía llamarlo. Aunque, por otro lado, su corazón comenzaba a confundirse en cuanto a su forma de pensar, con respecto a Sasuke Uchiha, teniendo un sentimiento un tanto parecido al que le profesaba a su príncipe.

Tras analizar durante algunos segundos la bella gema en su mano, la guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo, al escuchar como alguien se aproximaba a su habitación.

Karin Uzumaki ingresó a la habitación con un poco de comida y agua. Pero lo dejó en una pequeña mesa, al notar que Sakura había despertado, y estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama. Por lo que habiendo dejado la bandeja de lado, se acercó a la pelirrosa, y colocó una mano en su frente. Cosa que sorprendió ligeramente a la Haruno, pero pronto recompuso su postura, y retiró la mano de la chica con la suya propia.

— Veo que la fiebre ha disminuido considerablemente — comentó la Uzumaki, sentándose en la silla frente a la cama.

— Sí. Así es. Gracias a ti, Karin-san — contestó la rosada, con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja entonces se levantó, y tomó la bandeja de comida, acercándosela a la hada.

— Toma. Debes comer un poco. Así recuperarás energías prontamente — le recomendó la ladronzuela.

La chica hada, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, a la vez que gentilmente retiraba la bandeja con la mano.

— Muchas gracias, Karin-san. Pero no tengo hambre — explicó la ninfa.

No obstante, la pelirroja apretó el agarre en la bandeja.

— Sakura. Apenas te estás recuperando. Anda. Debes alimentarte — insistió la chica.

Y aún así, la pelirrosa se mantenía reticente.

— Karin-san. Ya me encuentro bien. No es necesario. Además, yo...

La ninfa interrumpió su monólogo, cuando vio la mirada enojada de la Uzumaki. Por lo que guardó silencio un momento

— ...¿Karin-san?

— Deja de ser tan testaruda y come — regañó la ojirubí.

La pelirrosa tuvo que acceder para no seguir discutiendo, además de que se ahorraba explicaciones innecesarias.

— Hmp — "respondió" la hada, haciendo reír a la otra chica.

— Ya te pareces a Sasuke con sus estúpidos monosílabos. En fin. Como sea. Mi deber es ahora cuidarte.

La pelirrosa no respondió nada. Después de todo, estaba alimentándose con un caldo, el cual debía admitir, tenía muy buen sabor.

— Karin-san.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo la pelirroja, dirigiendo su mirada a los orbes esmeralda de la chica.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé dormida? — preguntó con calma la ninfa.

La Uzumaki se colocó una mano en el mentón, bajando la mirada.

— Apenas unas cuantas horas — afirmó, levantando el rostro — Vaya que te recuperas rápidamente.

— Es gracias a mis... habilidades — susurró incómodamente.

Aunque la ladronzuela simplemente asintió.

— Sí. Éso me imaginaba. De todos modos, no es muy común tu apariencia — explicó la chica.

— Supongo que tienes razón — complementó Sakura.

Repentinamente, unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta, haciendo que la pelirroja se levantara de su asiento para atenderla. La Uzumaki abrió la puerta, y pudo ver a uno de los tantos soldados de Xian Yi parado frente a ella, con un rostro estoico.

— Uzumaki-san. El feudal requiere su presencia, y la de la señorita Haruno. De inmediato — pronunció con serenidad el soldado.

— Creí haber informado que la princesa Sakura se encuentra indispuesta — espetó con severidad la pelirroja.

— Lo sé. Pero el feudal...

— Está bien, Karin-san. Ya me encuentro mejor — mencionó la ninfa, poniéndose de pie por completo.

— Sakura. ¿Estás segura de que puedes caminar? — preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

La ojiesmeralda asintió.

— Sí. Descuida. He recuperado casi todas mis energías — afirmó la hada.

— Bien. Si ése es el caso, entonces te acompañaré.

La Haruno asintió, caminando hacia la puerta, y saliendo por esta. La ninfa fue seguida por la Uzumaki a sus espaldas, y a unos pasos tras de ella. El monje se ofreció a escoltarlas hasta el feudal, a lo que ambas aceptaron, comenzando a seguir al alto soldado en armadura.

Sakura, durante su trayecto, admiraba la aldea. Si bien no era tan grande como Wu Yia, y aún menos que Medel, era bastante elegante y bella. Por donde quiera que iba, había vegetación, algunos arrollos, y una arquitectura tan galante y sofisticada, que parecían hechas a mano. Karin, por su parte, caminaba con total indiferencia. En parte, porque no tenía ninguna clase de pensamiento en el momento, por lo que se limitaba a seguir a la hada y al monje.

Tras un largo recorrido a través de la pequeña aldea, llegaron a un pequeño, pero muy elegante palacio. A la entrada de éste, un par de guardias tenían una conversación con aquel monje cejón con el que se encontraron en Wu Yia, probablemente recibiendo órdenes por parte de éste. El monje que los estaba escoltando se detuvo frente a su superior, juntando su palma izquierda con su puño derecho frente a su rostro. El soldado recibió la misma clase de reverencia por parte del monje cejón.

— Capitán Lee. Aquí están la princesa Haruno, y la señorita Uzumaki, como el feudal lo solicitó — mencionó el monje con respeto.

— Entiendo. A partir de ahora, yo me encargo. Puede retirarse, soldado.

El aludido reverenció nuevamente, retirándose de inmediato. El monje moreno se acercó a ambas chicas con una faz serena. Pero entonces amplió su sonrisa, y se arrodilló ante la pelirrosa, tomando una de sus manos.

— Mi hermosa princesa. Me siento honrado de poder escoltarle ante mi señor — dijo el muchacho, con un tono meloso y romántico, dejando a la ninfa pasmada ante la impresión.

El pelinegro hizo un ademán de besar la antepalma de su mano, pero la chica hada gentilmente retiró su mano.

— Eh... Muchas gracias, Lee-san. Es muy gentil de tu parte — agradeció la pelirrosa, rechazando cordialmente sus cumplidos con ello.

El pelinegro se deprimió cómicamente, pero igualmente se reincorporó, y les dio la espalda.

— Entonces... ¿Proseguimos? El feudal nos espera — recalcó el pelinegro.

Ambas chicas asintieron.

Guiadas por el extraño monje, las chicas ingresaron por el vestíbulo del pequeño palacio, el cual si era bastante elegante por fuera, por dentro lo era aún mas. Cada pasillo, cada rincón, y cada muro, estaba elegantemente decorado. Incluso algunas armas adornaban el pequeño palacio, así como algunos artefactos, que se veían bastante antiguos. Quizá de unos tres mil años de antigüedad, juzgando por el aspecto de éstos, aunque se conservaban muy bien. Por lo que, deduciéndolo, las chicas pudieron llegar a la conclusión de que aquellos artefactos pertenecían a la dinastía principal, y ésos tesoros eran heredados a través del árbol generacional.

Sakura, por su parte, comprendía que aquellos objetos demarcaban la historia y genealogía de las dinastías y los Clanes, pero si algo le desagradaba, era el hecho de que lucía demasiado pretencioso la decoración con dichos artefactos. Además de que los alfareros y personas que trabajaban en ellos nunca recibían el crédito; siempre pertenecían únicamente a la monarquía, el clero, y la nobleza.

Era cierto que ella, en algún tiempo, tuvo ésa forma de pensar, pero éso fue más por influencia de la clase noble en su Clan. Algo en lo que realmente nunca estuvo de acuerdo, y que con el fallecimiento de su mentora y tía, Tsunade Senju, se reafirmó.

Recordaba las palabras de su mentora.

" _Usa tus habilidades mágicas por el bien de los inocentes y los débiles. Tus poderes no son para tu beneficio particular. Sino que los dioses te han bendecido con ellos, para que obres con justicia y lealtad. Para que seas la pastora de tu rebaño"_

Sakura en un principio estaba reticente a ello, puesto que la gente de su linaje le decía que ella había nacido para gobernar. Que por sus venas, corría sangre noble. Que su destino, era ser la reina de las hadas. Pero Sakura muchas veces se preguntaba: ¿Y qué habría sucedido si ella hubiese nacido en la clase baja? O como le solían decir, ¿Los plebeyos? ¿Acaso estaba condenada a servir por el no tener la suerte de ser noble? ¿Por qué sólo unos cuantos eran los privilegiados? ¿Acaso no todos eran seres vivos?

Cada una de ésas preguntas, nunca tuvieron respuesta. Pero si de algo estaba segura, es que ella, de llegar a ser una reina, cambiaría al corrupto sistema político que existía actualmente. Aunque para ello, no bastaba ser una reina de las hadas. Hacía falta un cambo radical, a nivel global. Algo del cual sólo un gran imperio podría lograr, como el reino de Wintersun. El mismo que actualmente se encontraba gobernado por una megalómana, despiadada, y tirana reina.

Sakura había escuchado mitos y leyendas de aquel entonces. Como el hecho de que alguna vez Wintersun fue reinado por el más poderoso de todos los Clanes. Aunque se mantuvo la identidad de éste en el anonimato, o mejor dicho ella nunca supo el nombre de dicho Clan. Únicamente lo conocía como _**El Clan de la Guerra**_ _._ Llamado así, por el hecho de que sus miembros eran altamente habilidosos en artes marciales, y que habían derrotado a muchos otros grandes Clanes. Además, que se decía, poseía una línea sucesoria de más de seis mil años de existencia.

Recordó, de igual manera, alguna vez le relataron que el susodicho Clan entró en conflicto bélico con el Otsutsuki, en aquel entonces sirvientes del anónimo Clan de la Guerra. Pero fueron traicionados por el líder de éste, Gouki Otsutsuki, quien ambicionaba el mundo entero para sí mismo. Y que a su muerte, su esposa y amante juró en su tumba cumplir el sueño del mismo. Razón por la cual, el mundo entero se encontraba en estado de guerra, durante los últimos veinte años.

La pelirrosa salió de sus pensamientos, al divisar un par de puertas que indicaban el ingreso a la sala del trono, donde les esperaba el feudal. La ojiesmeralda sentía curiosidad por conocer a tal persona, quien solamente había sido mencionada por el rey Hatake, durante la entrega del premio del torneo. Podía deducir que era una persona sumamente importante, al tan sólo ver tan ostentoso palacio. Y el hecho de que tenía nexos con el país más importante de toda Spira.

La chica vio cómo el pelinegro cejón dio una orden a los guardias que resguardaban el acceso al trono. Éstos asintieron con la cabeza, y se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar a los tres chicos al interior. Y lo que la pelirrosa vio le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, al igual que su compañera pelirroja.

El feudal de Wu Yia, y de la aldea donde actualmente se encontraban, era prácticamente una réplica del monje que tenían como escolta. Tal vez sus ojos, y sus rasgos faciales, no eran precisamente los mismos, pero el peinado era prácticamente idéntico. Y de no ser por algunas diferencias menores, ambas jurarían que eran padre e hijo. Pensándolo bien, ambos no eran para nada atractivos. Al menos el rey Kakashi tenía un aire de misterio, comparado con el feudal.

Aunque, a pesar de ello, la pelirrosa ignoró todo éso por completo. Ella estaba ahí para tratar un asunto importante. No para contemplar la inexistente belleza del gobernante.

— Mi Lord. He aquí la princesa de Iridia, Sakura Haruno-sama — reverenció el pelinegro, ante el gobernante de su pueblo.

El feudal se levantó de su asiento, con una sonrisa excéntrica en su rostro.

— Ohhh... vaya. La leyenda entonces es cierta. Es un honor poder conocer a la mítica princesa de las hadas — dijo el gobernante, haciendo una reverencia a la ninfa.

Sakura respondió al mismo gesto.

— El honor es mío, mi señor — replicó la princesa de Iridia, con respeto, y una leve sonrisa.

— Sabes... Había oído rumores de tu persona. Y lo que escuché, se queda muy corto para describirte — comentó el feudal.

— ¿Eh? ¿Rumores? — inquirió extrañada la Haruno.

— Así es. Se te describe como una joven de belleza espectral. Pero eres aún mas hermosa en persona — explicó el pelinegro, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sintiera un poco incómoda.

— Eh... Gracias... Supongo... — respondió nerviosa la ninfa.

El gobernante entonces dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, quien tenía una mano en su cintura, y una faz estoica.

— Tú debes ser... Uzumaki Karin. ¿Cierto? — cuestionó el feudal, manteniendo su sonrisa.

La chica hizo una reverencia y asintió.

— En efecto. Vine aquí acompañando a la princesa Sakura — explicó con simpleza la pelirroja.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Venías acompañada de un tal Suigetsu Hozuki. ¿No es así?

La chica asintió levemente.

— Bueno... Resulta que tu amigo estaba acosando a algunas de las damas de Xian Yi. Por lo que, me temo, lo tuve que poner bajo arresto — explicó con algo de pena el feudal.

La Uzumaki suspiró, y chocó la palma de su mano contra su rostro.

— Ése imbécil — masculló Karin, con la mano en la cara, pero después retiró su mano del rostro — Me disculpo por los inconvenientes generados por mi compañero, su señoría — se excusó la pelirroja, reverenciando nuevamente.

— Descuide, señorita Uzumaki. De cualquier manera, el arresto es sólo temporal. Pero si lo solicita, podemos liberarlo, con la condición de que lo mantenga vigilado — explicó el gobernante.

Y para sorpresa del feudal y Sakura, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

— No será necesario. Si cometió una falta, debe pagar por ello — soltó la pelirroja, con indiferencia.

— ¡Karin-san! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir éso?! — le reprendió la Haruno.

La Uzumaki se encogió de hombros.

— Yo no soy la niñera de ése idiota. Ya debería saber la consecuencia de sus actos.

— Pero... Karin-san...

— Dejémosle ahí. A ver si así aprende a no hacer estupideces — dijo la pelirroja, pasando una mano por su largo cabello.

— No estoy de acuerdo con ello — refutó la bella hada.

— Tranquila. Iré por él cuando termine de cumplir su condena. Sólo quiero que escarmiente un poco — se excusó la pelirroja, a lo que Sakura exhaló audiblemente.

— De cualquier manera — interrumpió el gobernante — Me temo no les traje hasta aquí para tener una plática trivial. Tenemos un asunto importante que tratar — explicó el feudal, con seriedad.

Ambas chicas asintieron.

— Por supuesto. Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que desea saber, su señoría? — preguntó suavemente la ojiesmeralda.

— Bueno... Es bastante simple — pausó el gobernante, mientras salía de la sala el trono, y les hacía una seña a las chicas para que les siguiera — Nos hemos enterado del enfrentamiento que han tenido en Wu Yia. Y sabemos que parte de la razón es por que te buscan, princesa Sakura — explicó el feudal, abriendo una puerta de un comedor bastante elegante.

El gobernante invitó a ambas a tomar asiento. A lo que correspondieron ambas chicas.

— Sí. Así es. Y quiero disculparme de antemano con toda su gente, y con su señoría, por todos los problemas que ha generado mi presencia en Spira — dijo la pelirrosa, con arrepentimiento.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo. Veníamos sospechando una invasión a Spira desde hace años. Es sólo que no pensamos que sería tan pronto — explicó el feudal, mientras bebía de una botella de vino que un sirviente trajo.

— Aún así, en parte soy responsable por lo ocurrido. Y es por éso que vine en su ayuda — afirmó la hada, devolviendo la mirada al pelinegro.

El feudal, con una mano en su mentón, analizó a la chica.

— Pues agradezco mucho tu intención, Sakura-hime. Pero en éstos momentos lo que más necesitamos son refuerzos de efectivos — mencionó el gobernante, con la mejor diligencia posible — Además, mis hombres están al pendiente de todo.

— Entiendo. Pero aún así, quisiera poder ayudarles en lo que sea posible. Puedo curar a los enfermos y heridos. Si es que así lo desea, su señoría — argumentó Sakura.

— Por el momento no será necesario. Pero lo tendré en cuenta — declaró el feudal.

La pelirrosa asintió suavemente.

— Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, mi señor — dijo la ninfa, con una sonrisa.

— Ahora tengo otra pregunta, Lady Haruno — inquirió el pelinegro.

Sakura asintió levemente, de nueva cuenta.

— Sabemos que estuvo viajando con Sasuke Uchiha, o mejor conocido como el _**Dragón Escarlata**_ — pausó el feudal, colocando los brazos en su asiento — ... ¿Qué ha sido de él?

La pelirrosa desvió su mirada a la mesa frente a ella. Aquel tema no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía que debía dar una respuesta.

— Él y yo... Nos separamos en Spira — musitó la princesa de las hadas.

El gobernante la observó profundamente.

— ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de ello? — cuestionó el pelinegro.

La chica apretó su agarre en su vestido.

— Señorita Haruno. Tal vez sea mi impresión, y quizá esté juzgando por adelantado. Pero me parece que todo tiene que ver con el que hayamos solicitado refuerzos de Medel.

— Sí. Está en lo correcto, su señoría — respondió con pesadez la chica.

— Además, conozco a Kakashi de años. Sé que no le expondría a peligro alguno, si estuviese en su poder, claro está.

La chica asintió nerviosamente, puesto que ya sabía por donde iba la conversación.

— Escuche, princesa Haruno. No voy a recriminarle por sus actos. Sin embargo, sí le puedo decir que fue demasiado imprudencial de su parte el que haya venido hasta aquí por su propia cuenta.

— Lo único que quiero es ayudar, mi señor. Quiero evitar más daño y muertes de los que ya han habido — respondió con ligero enojo la ninfa, aunque el gobernante lo pasó por alto.

— Sin ánimos de ofender, princesa Sakura. Pero el hecho de que se encuentre en éste lugar nos vuelve un blanco prioritario.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos. Jamás imaginó semejante escenario. Sasuke tenía razón. Sólo sería una carga para los demás. La chica sólo pudo intensificar su agarre en sus prendas.

— Lo sé. Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante ésto. He visto de primera mano los estragos que han generado las guerras. He visto a mi pueblo morir, y ser esclavizado. Por ello, no puedo quedarme en espera de que los demás solucionen las cosas. Quiero hacer algo por mí misma — reargumentó la ninfa.

El gobernante se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, digiriendo todas las palabras que la chica había pronunciado. En parte, comprendía la situación de la chica, pues él en algún tiempo, durante la guerra de los Clanes, se sentía del mismo modo que Sakura: Él siempre era el inferior en todo. O al menos, en comparación del talento innato que era su amigo y rival, Hatake Kakashi. Un maestro con toda clase de armas, y en múltiples artes marciales.

Recordaba cómo él, en cambio, ni siquiera era capaz de manejar una espada en aquel entonces. Y lo único que poseía, era sus habilidades de Wushu, que eran igualmente rivalizadas por el _**Kenpo**_ de Kakashi, además de los _**Cinco Élders del Shaolin**_. Quienes si bien no eran originarios de Spira, eran conocidos por ser extremadamente habilidosos en el _**Shaolinquan**_ y el _**Wudangquan**_ , dejando a Guy en las sombras.

Con una sonrisa, el feudal entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ojiesmeralda, la cual aún se mantenía expectante de una respuesta.

— ...Le entiendo, princesa Haruno.

La aludida sonrió suavemente.

— Pero aún así, quisiera solicitarle que no salga de nuestra aldea. No al menos, hasta que lleguen los refuerzos de Medel — solicitó el pelinegro.

La pelirrosa asintió.

— Descuide, su señoría. Lo que menos queremos es causar problemas a su pueblo — pronunció la hada.

De pronto, el feudal dirigió su mirada a la Uzumaki, quien hasta ahora se mantenía callada.

— Entonces... Tú eres de la extinta aldea del remolino. ¿Cierto? — preguntó el gobernante, el cual recibió una afirmación de parte de la aludida — Me han llegado algunos rumores de la existencia de una persona de tu Clan. Sin embargo, no hemos confirmado su identidad.

 _"¿Podría ser...?"_ se preguntó a sí misma la pelirroja — ¿Un miembro de mi Clan?

— Así es. No tenemos detalles de la identidad de ésta persona. Aunque existe una teoría de que ése extraño misterioso puede ser Nagato Uzumaki — explicó el gobernante, dejando helada a la pelirroja.

— Ése canalla — masculló molesta la pelirroja.

La realidad, es que tenía ciertas esperanzas de que aquella persona fuese el príncipe de los Uzumaki, o mejor conocido como Naruto Uzumaki. Tenía muchas cosas que esclarecer con él. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que fuese el traidor de su Clan.

— Por supuesto, éstas son meras especulaciones. No tenemos nada concreto aún. Aunque estamos casi seguros que se trata de él, y de que está bajo el servicio de la reina Kaguya.

— Entiendo — dijo la chica con total seriedad.

— En fin. En realidad, lo único que quería saber, era la razón de su presencia en Xian Yi. Por lo que lo único que les pido, es que se mantengan alertas, y que no abandonen el pueblo, hasta que los refuerzos que mandamos a solicitar lleguen — concluyó el feudal, levantándose de su asiento.

— Descuide, mi señor. Así será. Nos acataremos a sus órdenes — afirmó la Haruno, con calma y respeto.

— Bien. Entonces esta junta se ha terminado. Le ordenaré a uno de mis hombres que les escolte alrededor de la villa.

— Agradecemos sus atenciones, mi Lord. Pero no será necesario. Quisiéramos hacerlo por nuestra propia cuenta, si no le molesta — solicitó la pelirrosa amablemente.

Guy asintió con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, entonces. Fue un gusto conocerlas, Lady Sakura, señorita Uzumaki.

— El gusto fue nuestro — pronunciaron ambas al unísono, haciendo una reverencia.

Terminada la junta, ambas salieron de inmediato del palacio a las calles principales de Xian Yi, sin un objetivo en particular. La Uzumaki recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con su amigo albino, por lo que informándole a Sakura de ello, se desvió sus caminos. La chica decidió explorar un poco la pequeña aldea. Con suerte, encontraría algo con que matar el tiempo, aún si sólo consistía en apreciar el paisaje.

Sakura, de alguna manera, se sentía nostálgica ante todo ello. La gente caminando por doquier, en numerosas actividades, los niños corriendo y jugando, a través de la misma, los ancianos sentados, y contemplando a la juventud. Toda ésa paz la llenaba de felicidad.

Sakura siempre soñó con que las personas pudiesen vivir en paz. Que tanto humanos, como los distintos seres que existen en Terra, pudieran convivir en armonía y tranquilidad. Pero sobretodo, Sakura aún soñaba con poder formar una familia, aunque sabía a su vez que debía ser paciente. Ya llegaría el día en el que encontraría a su Dulce Príncipe. Ahora mismo tenía una misión que cumplir, y debía centrar todo su esfuerzo en ello.

La princesa llegó ante una colina, la cual dejaba ver la aldea completa, que era muy hermosa desde lo alto. Sakura se sentó en el suelo, acomodando sus rodillas contra su pecho, mientras tarareaba una dulce canción. De pronto, el mismo roedor que apareció en las afueras de Medel volvió a hacer su aparición en la colina, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa. Aún así, Sakura de igual manera sonrió, y se levantó del suelo, acercándose al enorme castor. La chica se arrodilló frente a éste, y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo ronronear al animal, quien cerraba los ojos ante los mimos de la princesa hada. Nuevamente, el roedor se separó de inmediato, y comenzó a correr hacia la densa vegetación.

Sakura hizo un ademán de seguir al animal. Pero recordó las palabras que el feudal le había dicho, con respecto a que no podía abandonar la aldea. Al menos no por el momento, por riesgo a ser reconocida y emboscada. Aunque, por otro lado, tan sólo podría inspeccionar las áreas circundantes. Unos cuántos metros de la aldea no debía ser nada riesgoso. Sólo iba a echar un vistazo en búsqueda del roedor, y volvería de inmediato. Así que se decidió en salir de inmediato.

La chica buscó en los alrededores, pero no pudo hallar nada. Y un sonido entre los matorrales la alertó, aunque se trataba de una ardilla. Al ver que no obtuvo éxito alguno, la pelirrosa encogió levemente los hombros, y volvió en sus pasos, sin notar el hecho de que aquel enorme castor la observaba a lo lejos. Pero en vez de sus carismáticos ojos avellana, éstos tenían la pupila roja, con tres aspas en forma de seis. Y cuando el castor cerró los ojos, se desmaterializó en un agujero negro, con tintes rojizos.

Lejos de ahí, un encapuchado con los mismos ojos esperaba de pie, ante la parte alta de una montaña, frente a una cueva, y con la oscuridad perpetua de la noche, cosa que lo hacía ver como un auténtico demonio. El enmascarado observó en la distancia aquella región densa en vegetación, donde la aldea oculta de Xian Yi se encontraba. Activó su caleidoscopio en sus ojos, para poder divisar mejor el área. Se pudo percatar que había muchas presencias pequeñas, lo que significaba que el _**Qi**_ de Sasuke Uchiha no estaba presente. El extraño rió oscuramente por lo bajo, de una manera tan tétrica, que parecía un auténtico demonio.

— Finalmente te encontré, princesa Haruno — pausó, bajando de un enorme salto hasta el piso — Y fue un gran error alejarte de Sasuke — musitó el encapuchado, desapareciendo en un vórtice.

El enmascarado reapareció en un campamento provisional del ejército de la reina Kaguya, quien en aquellos momentos estaba sentada, y bebía de una elegante copa un vino antiguo. Cuando menos así aparentaba la botella, la cual tenía un deterioro menor a causa de almacenamiento. La tirana reina dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado, bebiendo de un sólo trago el vino. Y después, colocó la elegante copa en una pequeña mesa que tenía a su lado, para entonces girarse por completo ante el enmascarado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No ves que estoy degustando éste exquisito vino? — espetó con desprecio la reina.

El encapuchado colocó su mano derecha en su vientre, e hizo una reverencia.

— Me disculpo de antemano por interrumpirle, mi señora. Pero le traigo información que confío será de su interés — explicó el enmascarado, quien había desactivado sus ojos caleidoscópicos, volviendo a unos profundos pozos negros.

— ¿Con respecto a qué? — cuestionó molesta la peliblanca.

— Es sobre la princesa de Iridia — respondió con indiferencia.

La reina Otsutsuki abrió los ojos ampliamente.

— Habla, entonces — ordenó.

— Me alegra informarle que he dado con el paradero de la princesa Sakura Haruno. Se encuentra en una aldea oculta, tras la sierra de Zhao Yen. Y lo mejor de todo, es que se encuentra por su cuenta — explicó el ojinegro.

— ¿Por su cuenta? Espera... ¿Quieres decir que la princesa Sakura no está acompañada del Uchiha? — inquirió sorprendida la reina, la cual recibió una afirmación por parte del encapuchado.

— En efecto, mi señora. No hay indicios de la presencia del príncipe Sasuke en ésa zona.

— Pero... No entiendo cómo es que la princesa Haruno sería tan imprudente, como para viajar por su cuenta — musitó la ojiámbar, pero después se levantó de su asiento — Como sea. Daré la orden de movilización de inmediato. Así que prepárate — ordenó la reina, encaminándose a la salida de su carpa.

— A sus órdenes, mi señora — concluyó el ojinegro, antes de que la reina se perdiera de vista.

Saliendo de su carpa, Kaguya se encaminó a otra de mayor tamaño, y de forma rectangular. Dentro de ésta, se encontraban un par de ojiperlas discutiendo estrategias de combate, así como organizando las legiones de demonios, para la búsqueda de la princesa de las hadas. Al ver que la reina ingresaba abruptamente a la carpa, de inmediato ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, e hicieron una respetuosa reverencia ante la diosa/reina.

— Mi señora. Tenemos listo el plan de reconocimiento especial de los alrededores de Spira — explicó el castaño.

La reina negó con la cabeza levemente.

— Olvida éso. Ya tenemos la ubicación exacta de la chica hada — dijo la Otsutsuki, sorprendiendo a ambos ojiperlas.

— ¿Es verdad éso, mi señora? Pero, ¿Cómo pudieron dar con su paradero? — inquirió anonadada la pelinegra.

— Éso no importa. Alisten a mis ejércitos de demonios. Nos movilizaremos de inmediato — ordenó la tirana reina — Los quiero preparados cuanto antes.

— Mi señora. Si me permite el atrevimiento, sería más preciso el viajar a través de mi _**Kamui**_ _*._ No a pie — explicó el ojinegro.

El enmascarado recibió una mirada fría, pero dudosa, de la gobernante de Wintersun.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir aquello? — cuestionó la reina.

— Es obvio. A éstas alturas, tanto Sasuke Uchiha, como los refuerzos de Medel, deben estar en camino a la aldea oculta. Y para cuando lleguemos, es muy probable que la princesa de Iridia ya no se encuentre ahí. O en el mejor de los casos, sería muy difícil dar con su captura, teniendo la presencia del Uchiha — afirmó el ojinegro con severidad, haciendo que la reina apretara sus largas uñas contra la palma de sus manos.

— Bien. Entonces, ¿Qué propones que hagamos? — demandó la peliblanca, dirigiendo su heladora mirada al Uchiha.

— Lo más conveniente, es transportarnos a través de mi portal EspacioTemporal hacia aquel poblado, con un grupo no mayor a seis personas. De ése modo, llegaremos a la aldea antes que los refuerzos de Medel. Y así, podremos da un asalto rápido y certero, capturando a la princesa Sakura en el proceso.

— ¿Tienes las coordenadas exactas de ésa aldea? — cuestionó la reina.

El ojinegro asintió.

— He enviado un demonio alado a hacer un reconocimiento de la zona. Está rodeada de un bosque pantanoso, a varios metros bajo el nivel del mar. Lo que dificulta no sólo su acceso, sino su localización. Pero con el uso de mis portales, podremos dar con la posición exacta de inmediato — explicó el Uchiha.

La peliblanca, cruzada de brazos, se quedó pensativa, llegando a una resolución.

— ...De acuerdo. Entonces éso haremos — replicó la ojiámbar — Neji, Hinata. Preparen a los Hechiceros de la Magia Oscura — ordenó, dirigiendo su mirada a los aludidos, para después redirigirla al ojinegro — En cuanto a ti, te ocuparás de posicionarlos en un área aislada, dentro de los territorios de la aldea.

La peliblanca entonces se alejó levemente de los presentes. Aunque en seguida, volteó el rostro por encima de su hombro.

— Por cierto. Quiero que capturen a la princesa de Iridia con vida. ¿Entendieron?

— Como ordene, mi señora — pronuncio la ojiperla, mientras que el ojinegro simplemente asintió.

— Muy bien. ¡Muévanse, entonces! — vociferó la reina, saliendo a gran velocidad de la carpa. Con lo cual, Dejó atrás a sus más poderosos, y leales sirvientes.

.

* * *

.

La chica pelirrosada caminó de vuelta a la posada, tratando de descansar un poco. Puesto que ya pasaba del ocaso del sol, y ya no había gente afuera, salvo algunos soldados vigilando los alrededores, y algunas personas ocasionales que caminaban a sus hogares. Así que la princesa hada decidió aprovechar la noche para descansar, y recuperarse por completo. Pero justo en ése momento, se le cruzó en la mirada la pelirroja de ojos del mismo color, así que decidió alcanzarla, y averiguar que era lo que hacía.

— ¡Karin-san! — vociferó levemente la pelirrosa, sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki.

Karin buscaba a la hada con la mirada. Pero un toque en su hombro la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó la ojirubí.

— Sólo salí a dar una vuelta. Y, ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Pues estaba por ir a ver al cabeza de tiburón. Ya sabes. El idiota está arrestado por andar de pervertido — mencionó la pelirroja, con total indiferencia.

— Ah, sí. Éso fue lo que nos dijo el feudal en la reunión de hace horas — recordó la pelirrosa, con su dedo índice en la barbilla — Te acompaño entonces — dijo la chica, a lo que la Uzumaki asintió.

A unos cuantos metros de la aldea, un enorme agujero negro se formaba, mientras que de éste salían un grupo de personas. Entre ellos, una pelinegra de cabello largo hasta la cintura, y con ojos de la luna, un trío de encapuchados, pero que mantenían su rostro visible, y por último, mas no sobrante, un enmascarado con ojos rojo sangre. Éste, de inmediato, los desactivó, cerrando el portal dimensional abierto mediante un extraño vórtice. El enmascarado dio unos pasos al frente, examinando los alrededores de la aldea. Y después, volvió su mirada al grupo de hechiceros.

— De acuerdo. Ya que estamos aquí, necesitamos primero encargarnos de diezmar el ejército de Xian Yi. Debemos forzar a la princesa Haruno a salir de su escondite — explicó el enmascarado, examinando a cada uno de los presentes.

— Mis hombres se encargarán de acabar con los monjes guerreros, además de destruir por completo ésta aldea — pronunció la morena ojiperla.

— Bien. Entonces encárgate de ello, Hyūga — ordenó el pelinegro, quien recibió una afirmación por parte de la aludida.

— Pierde cuidado — dijo la chica, con monotonía en la voz.

— Sólo recuérdenlo todos. Tenemos que atrapar a la princesa hada con vida; no toleraré fallos. Si cualquiera de ustedes llega a matarla, lo pagarán todos con su vida — siseó con frialdad el ojinegro, quien activó sus ojos demoniacos, intimidando a todos los presentes. Exceptuando a la ojiperla, la cual se encontraba impasiva.

— Así será. Yo personalmente me encargaré de su captura — replicó la Hyūga.

El encapuchado simplemente se dio vuelta.

— Éso espero. Por el bien de todos — pausó el enmascarado, levantando su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro, y a un costado — A mi señal, todos se movilizarán — ordenó — Tres... Dos... Uno... ¡Dispérsense! — vociferó levemente, apuntando con su mano hacia la aldea.

Todos los hechiceros desaparecieron en un pentagrama.

.

* * *

.

Sakura y Karin se encontraban dentro de la prisión provisional de Xian Yi, pues fueron a recoger al amigo/enemigo de la pelirroja. Realmente no había manera de describir la extraña relación entre ambos. Algunos incluso decían que del odio nacía el amor. Pero si Karin era sincera, ella no se sentía identificada con aquel sentimiento, ya que cada vez odiaba más al peliblanco. Aún así, lo estimaba bastante. Técnicamente, no era del todo errado aquel dicho, es sólo que nunca podría verlo de forma amorosa. O quizá a ningún hombre en particular, exceptuando en su momento a Sasuke.

Tras una larga espera, que parecía una eternidad debido a la aburrición, el Hozuki hizo acto de presencia ante las aludidas, con su típica sonrisa socarrona. Gesto que sólo hacía irritar a la Uzumaki, quien de inmediato se irguió, fulminando con la mirada a su compañero.

— Hey, Karin. Gracias por venir a recogerme.

El Hozuki levantó una mano en señal de agradecimiento. Pero fue recibido por un potente puñetazo en la cabeza, que casi lo derriba en el suelo.

— ¡Maldición, Karin! ¡¿Acaso quieres descalabrarme?!

— ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! ¡Ya nos has generado bastantes problemas con tus idioteces! — rugió enfadada la ojirubí, con una notoria mueca de enojo.

— ¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa que hayan tantas chicas lindas en éste lugar! — se excusó pobremente el espadachín, irritando aún mas a la pelirroja.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Sólo vámonos de una vez! — exigió la chica.

Suigetsu simplemente resopló, y siguió los pasos de su compañera.

Sakura prefirió no intervenir en la pelea entre ambos. A pesar de no tener mucha experiencia conviviendo con seres humanos, y en especial con ambos ladrones, había aprendido a que era mejor dejar a los demás resolver sus propios conflictos. Además, tal parecía que ésa manera de tratarse, con tanta animosidad, era su manera de afecto entre ambos. Sin duda, la pelirrosa no dejaba de impresionarse con el errático comportamiento por parte de aquellos seres conocidos como la raza humana. La bipolaridad parecía ser parte del gen cromosómico de la especie.

Justo cuando se encontraban discutiendo ambos ladrones, los gritos de pánico y dolor armonizaron el ambiente. A la vez que pilares de energía, y violentas explosiones, adornaban la latente oscuridad, que lejos de parecer algo atractivo, hacía de aquel panorama aterrador. Sakura sintió de inmediato las extrañas auras dispersas a través de la aldea. Por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, preparó su arco de combate, posicionándolo hacia el suelo. Sakura sostuvo la cuerda mágica con su mano izquierda, y entonces la hada corrió en dirección de las explosiones. La pelirrosa fue seguida por Karin y Suigetsu, quienes dejaron su trivial discusión, y prepararon de inmediato sus armas.

La ojiesmeralda desapareció entre cerezos, reposicionándose en el centro de la aldea. Xian Yi tenía aproximadamente un kilómetro cuadrado de área, lo suficiente para poder enfrentar a los demonios invasores.

Un grupo de monstruos voladores comenzaron a ascender por lo alto, arrojando hacia la hada una gran cantidad de esferas de energía. Éstas, para la ninfa, no fueron rival, pues con su impresionante velocidad evadió cada una de ellas. Sakura aparecía, y reaparecía, a la vez que dispara veloces flechas mágicas. Las flechas de su arco derribaban a los demonios alados, quienes caían como rocas al suelo.

Karin y Suigetsu, por su parte, hacían lo propio con los monstruos en tierra, golpeando y tasajeando la carne de las bestias. Los demonios, en un principio, les abrumaban y superaban en cantidad de efectivos. Pero para fortuna de todos, un enorme grupo de soldados arribaron a la zona de combate. Entre ellos, aquel extraño monje con cejas extremadamente pobladas, quien únicamente armado con un par de Nunchakus, fácilmente derribaba a los demonios.

En un aparente descuido por parte de todos, un grupo de arqueros montados en gigantescos hipogrifos arrojaron una exorbitante cantidad de flechas, las cuales simulaban una lluvia torrencial. Pero justo antes de impactar, la pelirrosa generó un enorme campo de fuerza que cubrió por completo a los monjes de Xian Yi, incluyéndose a su persona y ambos ladrones. Los aludidos, entretanto, continuaban batallando contra los monstruos atrapados dentro de la fortaleza generada por la Haruno.

La flechas que impactaban el campo de fuerza de inmediato se desintegraban, generando unas ligeras ondas al chocar contra el escudo, como si a un cuerpo de agua se le arrojaran pequeñas piedras. Para desgracia de todos, el ataque estaba lejos de terminar. Por lo que nuevos demonios reaparecieron, junto con un grupo de encapuchados con túnicas _**Warlock**_ *. Sakura pausó su ataque, contemplando por algunos segundos a los extraños encapuchados.

— Debo decir que esperaba encontrarme con enemigos más competentes — mencionó un reptiliano, con una lengua extremadamente larga.

La Uzumaki de inmediato reconoció aquella desagradable voz. La causante de su tormento durante los últimos cuatro años.

— Tú... Maldita basura... — siseó con desprecio y odio la Uzumaki.

Aquello hizo que el hombre reptil se riera levemente.

— Ohhh... Pero si es la pequeña de aquella vez — se burló la serpiente — Dime algo, pequeña... ¿Me extrañaste?

— Me das asco — soltó con desprecio la ojirubí, fulminando con la mirada a la desagradable serpiente.

— ¿Acaso has visto con anterioridad a ésta chica, Orochimaru? — cuestionó un hombre, quien tenía rostro de tiburón, y una enorme espada en su espalda.

— Digamos que tuvimos un encuentro amoroso hace poco más de cuatro años. ¿No es así, gatita? — pronunció en un ronroneo el pelinegro.

Karin endureció la mirada.

— Púdrete — soltó con desprecio la ojirubí, mostrando el dedo medio de su mano izquierda a la serpiente.

Orochimaru rió ante lo sucedido.

— Vaya, vaya. Veo que no soy bien recibido entonces — graznó el reptiliano — Espero que estés lista, porque vamos a continuar lo que dejamos pendiente ése día.

— ¡De éso nada! ¡Éste será el último día de tu maldita vida! — sentenció la Uzumaki, arremetiendo de inmediato contra la serpiente.

El reptil, un poco impresionado por la velocidad de la chica, falló al evadir una poderosa patada que lo arrojó a lo lejos, la cual lo estampó contra una de las viviendas.

La Uzumaki, con ambas dagas en mano, comenzó a atacar a la serpiente, quien como podía evadía los veloces y mortíferos ataques. Orochimaru contraatacó con esferas viscosas, que no eran otra cosa mas que ácido que escupía de su enorme boca, y cada vez que la abría para proyectar sus ataques, se ensanchaba casi medio metro. En ocasiones, la serpiente vomitaba su repugnante veneno, el cual al entrar en contacto con el suelo se fundía como si hubiesen arrojado lava hirviente.

La Uzumaki, por supuesto, era lo suficientemente ágil y rápida para evadir los ataques, no por nada, los del Clan Uzumaki se decía que se movían como el viento. La única falla de Karin quizá era el no poseer fuerza descomunal, pues debido a su escasa masa muscular, en su estado como mujer, apenas le permitía desarrollar fuerza sobre sus dagas. No obstante, ella era experta en asesinatos furitivos, por lo que conocía a la perfección los puntos vitales de los oponentes. En pocas palabras, bastaba con una arremetida por parte de ella, para acabar con un enemigo.

El reptiliano entonces se desintegró entre miles de serpientes, que agresivamente asecharon a la pelirroja. La Uzumaki se quedó un momento estática, esperando el ataque del hombre de piel pálida. Karin fue sorprendida por la espalda. Y cuando el reptiliano extrajo una espada de su boca, listo para decapitar a la Uzumaki, la ojirubí, con gran agilidad y velocidad, evadió el ataque, arrojándose al frente. Y apoyándose con ambas manos, conectó una fuerte patada al rostro de la serpiente, mientras aún daba su voltereta. El reptiliano, por su parte, reculó por el impacto, llevándose la mano a su rostro, la cual emanaba sangre de su nariz y boca. Razón por la cual gruñó y maldijo entre su dolor.

— Pequeña zorra. ¡Pagarás por esto! — rugió el reptiliano.

El reptiliano extrajo completamente su espada de su boca, sosteniéndola con una sola mano, a la vez que colocaba su arma en dirección al suelo. Y fue cuando comenzó su carga frenética contra la Uzumaki, quien interceptó el ataque que venia por lo alto, colocando ambas dagas por encima de su cabeza, como si de un escudo se tratase. Karin comenzó a forcejear contra la serpiente, quien se mantenía en igualdad de condiciones, gruñendo y empujando las dagas de la pelirroja. La Uzumaki, dando un último empuje, asestó una violenta patada al torso del reptiliano, provocando que fuera lanzado unos metros hacia atrás, donde se impactó contra el suelo violentamente.

Karin de inmediato se arrojó hacia Orochimaru con ambas dagas, como si se tratasen de dos estacas, intentando empalarlas en el rostro de la serpiente. Éste, a duras penas, pudo parar el letal ataque que estuvo a punto de enterrarse en sus rasgados ojos. La Uzumaki levantó su mano, y la intentó estampar contra el rostro del reptil. Pero éste con un movimiento de su cabeza evadió el ataque, haciendo emitir a la chica un quejido de frustración, y de ligero dolor, al golpear la sólida tierra. Momento que aprovechó la serpiente para usar sus piernas, y arrojar a la chica a lo lejos. Karin, antes de caer, se apoyó en sus manos, y dio una elegante voltereta para caer de pie, posteriormente retomando su postura de combate.

Para entonces, Orochimaru, con un poderoso mandoble de su espada, desarmó por completo a la chica, quien paró un nuevo ataque a su cuello con ambas manos. Y usando toda su fuerza, arrojó por los aires al reptil, despojándole de su arma en el proceso. La espada se desvaneció en una serpiente de inmediato. Karin se vio obligada a soltarla de inmediato, para no ser mordida con aquel letal veneno.

Cuando ambos quedaron frente a frente, los dos adquirieron una postura de combate. La Uzumaki colocó su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su pecho, en posición horizontal y ligeramente abierto en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados hacia afuera. Mientras tanto, sobre éste colocaba su otro brazo por encima de la muñeca izquierda, posicionándolo de igual manera con un ángulo ligeramente más abierto. Asímismo, los dedos de su mano se tensaron, y formaron lo que simulaban unas garras de un felino, a su vez que la pelirroja arqueaba sus piernas, y se flexionaba.

— **_HeiHuQuan_** , la Garra del Tigre. Entonces tendré que contraatacar con mi **_SheQuan_** , el colmillo de la serpiente — dijo el pelinegro.

Por su parte, el reptiliano puso sus manos en una forma de "L" en horizontal, simulando a la cabeza de una serpiente. A la vez, colocaba su brazo izquierdo pegado al costado de su torso, dejando su mano a la altura de su pecho y centrándola, mientras que su brazo derecho simulaba la posición y simetría del opuesto. Pero, en el caso de éste, colocó su mano a la altura de su frente. Y a continuación, arqueó y flexionó ligeramente las piernas.

— Serpiente inmunda. Voy a matarte. Y prometo que te dolerá bastante — siseó con desprecio la Uzumaki, quien afiló su mirada, y tensó aún mas sus manos.

El reptiliano, con una sonrisa socarrona, arremetió contra la pelirroja, arrojando la punta de su mano derecha a los ojos de la chica. Karin, con su codo derecho, detuvo el ataque, obligando a la serpiente a contrarrestar con su mano opuesta al vientre de la ojirubí. La Uzumaki detuvo nuevamente su ataque con su mano zurda, forzando una guardia baja en su oponente. Al tener sus defensas abiertas, el reptiliano a duras penas pudo evitar una poderosa garra a su cuello, la cual de haberle asestado le habría degollado de inmediato, juzgando por el violento viento que generó dicho ataque.

Antes de que Orochimaru pudiese reaccionar, la pelirroja dio un salto, y conectó una patada directa hacia el rostro del reptiliano, causando que éste cayera de espaldas, y se sostuviera el labio que ahora lo tenía reventado, haciendo que probara su propia sangre. Furioso, Orochimaru se reincorporó de un salto, e hizo un ademán de recomponer su postura de la serpiente. Pero se vio obligado a inclinar hacia atrás la cabeza, mientras poco a poco retrocedía de los frenéticos ataques de la pelirroja. Karin violentamente atacaba al reptiliano con sus mortíferas uñas que en aquel momento parecían garras de tigre.

La serpiente, en un descuido, no pudo evitar que una de las garras de la chica conectara directo a su pecho. De inmediato, su carne se abrió, y dejó escapar su verde y viscosa sangre, la cual caía como si se derramara de una copa. Por lo que empapó y manchó su túnica.

— Argh... Maldita perra. Te arrancaré la cabeza — gruño adolorido Orochimaru, sosteniéndose el área afectada por la garra del tigre de la chica.

— Te lo dije. Voy a matarte, reptil inmundo — espetó la Uzumaki, para a continuación, volver a su ataque.

El pelinegro, a causa de la herida, difícilmente podía interceptar los brutales arañazos que le causaban cortes en ambos brazos, además de algunos que iban a parar a su torso, el cual cada vez tenía más cortes. Y eran tan profundos, que la carne sobresalía de las mismas heridas, deformando por completo su cuerpo, además de destruir las ropas del reptiliano.

Orochimaru se enfureció ante su impotencia de no poder siquiera impactar uno sólo de sus ataques en la Uzumaki, quien dominaba por completo la pelea, gracias a su velocidad y agilidad. La chica incluso arrinconó a la serpiente contra un muro. Sin embargo, al tratar de decapitar al reptiliano, éste se agachó completamente, haciendo que el poderoso arañazo de la Uzumaki dañara la pared, como si sus uñas estuvieran hechas de acero.

No obstante, la chica gruño a causa del dolor, al impactar contra el material sólido. Y cuando el reptil aprovechó para impactar la aorta de la Uzumaki, ésta reaccionó a tiempo de una elegante voltereta hacia atrás. Karin se apoyó en sus manos para caer erguida. La chica conectó nuevamente una fuerte patada a la quijada del pelinegro, quien cayó de espaldas por el impacto.

Con bastante dificultad, el reptiliano se reincorporó, sosteniendo su mandíbula que ahora se encontraba partida por la mitad. Y de la misma, brotaba la sangre como una cascada, mientras la Uzumaki sonreía con burla ante el dolor de la serpiente.

— ¿Qué pasa, lagartija? Pensé que querías lastimarme — se burló la ojirubí, la cual recibió una penetrante y fría mirada de parte de Orochimaru.

— Tsk. No entiendo cómo demonios es que pudiste herirme de ésta manera, pequeña zorra — articuló con dificultad el pelinegro, debido a las múltiples heridas en su rostro.

— Terminemos con ésto. No tengo todo el día — soltó la pelirroja.

El reptiliano, para su desgracia, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, llevándose un frenético ataque de arañazos a su cuerpo y rostro. En su debilidad, recibió todos, y cada uno de ellos, además de una serie de potentes patadas, las cuales magullaban brutalmente a la serpiente. Orochimaru vomitaba cada vez más sangre, ante los ataques de la Uzumaki.

Al final, la chica pelirroja lo tomó por el cuello con su mano derecha, clavando sus uñas en la carne del pelinegro. El reptiliano sintió cómo se enterraban en los músculos de su cuello, y cómo la chica sostenía su tráquea con las uñas, haciendo arrodillar a Orochimaru a causa del terrible dolor, provocado por la profunda herida.

— Eres un ser despreciable — soltó con odio y frialdad la Uzumaki — Todos estos años he sido atormentada con el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día. Cada noche han sido pesadillas, y sufrimiento — siseó la chica, dirigiendo una mirada asesina, y de ira absoluta ante su enemigo.

Orochimaru tenía entreabierto un sólo ojo, a causa del dolor en su cuello. Y al mismo tiempo, percibía una visión borrosa de Karin, la cual apretó el agarre en su tráquea.

— ¿Algo que tengas que decir? ¿Antes de que te mate? — cuestionó fríamente la pelirroja.

— Jejeje. N... No me arre... piento de nada. Será un ho... nor ser a... ase... sinado por ti — articuló la serpiente, sonriendo socarronamente.

— Como sea.

La Uzumaki entonces enterró por completo sus uñas en el cuello de Orochimaru, quien sólo gimoteó de dolor. Y con un violento tirón de su brazo, la pelirroja arrancó la carne del cuello del reptiliano, trayéndose toda la tráquea del mismo en su mano. La ojirubí la arrojó al suelo de inmediato.

El pelinegro se llevó ambas manos a la garganta, tratando de contener la brutal herida en ésta. Sin embargo, Karin con su pie derecho derribó por completo a Orochimaru. El reptiliano cayó de espaldas con los brazos extendidos, ya sin energía alguna para mover su cuerpo, o sus extremidades, por lo que se ahogó con su propia sangre. La ojirubí dio un último vistazo al reptiliano, quien continuaba convulsionándose en el suelo, y gargarizaba incoherentemente, a causa de su tráquea destrozada. De su garganta, emanaba la sangre como una fuente rota, desangrándolo lenta y progresivamente.

Durante la agonía del pelinegro, la chica comenzó a caminar lentamente, alejándose del lugar. Por su cabeza, pasaban aquellos terribles recuerdos de la violación que sufrió a manos de ése horrible ser, quien ahora estaba pasando sus últimos minutos de vida en agonía absoluta. Pero, de igual manera, una paz se instalaba dentro de su alma y su corazón. O al menos era una paz parcial, ya que igualmente había otra persona que le había arrebatado a lo que ella más amaba: Su familia.

Tal vez no era como Sasuke, quien se obsesionaba con la venganza. Pero juraría que si lo llegaba a tener frente a ella, correría el mismo fatídico destino del reptiliano.

— Nagato — masculló fríamente la pelirroja.

La Uzumaki tomó sus dagas del suelo, y volvió al campo de batalla, en auxilio de su compañero albino, y la hada de Iridia.

.

* * *

.

Sakura, Suigetsu, y Lee, junto con el ejército del feudal, se encontraban batallando contra el grupo de hechiceros, quienes si bien no eran numerosos, sí eran bastante poderosos, y comenzaban a abrumarlos. Muchos monjes se encontraban muertos, y sus cadáveres estaban apilados por las calles de Xian Yi. Los cuerpos sin vida se amontonaban por doquier, junto con los demonios exterminados, dando un panorama similar al de la ruinosa Wu Yia.

Sakura se teletransportaba de un lugar a otro, disparando flechas a todo lo que se movía, que no fueran monjes guerreros, o sus compañeros. Mientras tanto, a los monstruos y brujos se les dificultaba combatir contra la hada, quien evadía cada uno de los ataques de los brujos y demonios, saliendo ilesa de cada ataque.

Suigetsu y Lee bregaban contra el resto de los brujos, quienes parecían ser invencibles. Ambos tenían heridas menores por todo el cuerpo, dándoles un aspecto más agresivo. El albino colisionaba su larga espada contra otro espadachín, quien portaba una hoja que parecía hecha de largas y filosas escamas. Los dos mantenían sus espadas una contra la otra, y las forcejeaban, intentando abrumar a su oponente.

— Kisame Hoshigaki. He oído grandes rumores de tu persona — pronunció el albino, aún forcejeando contra el anfibio humanoide — Será todo un honor poder matarte — dijo el Hozuki, sonriendo orgulloso.

— Hmp. Sí que eres soberbio, mocoso. Pero descuida. Mi espada Samehada te devorará por completo — mencionó el extraño hombre, empujando al espadachín.

Suigetsu dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y recolocó al frente su espada.

Con una nueva arremetida, sus espadas colisionaron nuevamente, resonando metal contra metal, y ninguno de los dos dando tregua alguna. Kisame, mas sin en cambio, superaba ligeramente en fuerza a Suigetsu, cuya única ventaja era el ser más veloz, en comparación a su contrincante, por lo que evadía letales mandobles a su cuerpo. Ya que de conectar ésos brutales ataques, Suigetsu terminaría mutilado por la mitad. A fin de cuentas, la enorme espada del anfibio no sólo era grande y pesada, sino que aquellas escamas puntiagudas destrozaban todo aquello que golpeaba.

Lee, por su parte, se enfrentaba a una hechicera, quien arrojaba miles de rayos hacia el moreno. El monje con maestría los evadía, pero de igual manera le imposibilitaba aproximarse a su oponente. Ésta última, con su cetro, generaba una esfera de energía, de donde aquellas ráfagas de poder salían proyectadas.

Para empeorar las cosas, la pelinegra con una rosa en la cabeza, aparecía y desaparecía de la vista del moreno. Éste se frustraba cada vez que podía aproximarse a conectar uno de sus golpes, puesto que era evadido de inmediato. Y posteriormente, recibía un fuerte proyectil en la espalda, el cual le derribaba, y le causaba lesiones menores, pero las suficientes para que progresivamente mermara sus habilidades de combate.

— ¡Lee-san! — vociferó la hada pelirrosada, llamando la atención del monje — ¡Déjame lidiar con ella! ¡Tú encárgate de los demonios!

— ¿Estás segura de ello, Sakura-san?

— ¡Descuida! ¡Déjamela a mí! — dijo la chica con determinación, y una suave sonrisa, la cual recibió una afirmación del moreno.

Lee, de un enorme salto, se posicionó frente a la chica. La ninfa se desvaneció, y reapareció ante la pelinegra con ojos ámbar.

— Sakura-hime. Ríndete de inmediato, y ven con nosotros. O ésta aldea será reducida a cenizas — dijo la chica de cabello corto, con frialdad e indiferencia.

La ojiesmeralda le desafió con la mirada, apuntándole con su arco.

— No lo haré. Los expulsaré a todos de éste continente, y liberaré a mi gente de las manos de su reina — concluyó la pelirrosa.

— Entonces yo, Konan, la maestra ilusionista, me veré obligada a lastimarte.

Sakura generó sus alas de mariposa con su magia. La hada levantó sus brazos, y los extendió a los costados. Y de inmediato, la Haruno expulsó su aura. Con su mano izquierda, la pelirrosa generó un resplandor desde el suelo, que se desplazó hacia la hechicera. Ésta, con un rápido giro de su propio cetro, se cubrió del poderoso ataque mágico, contrarrestando con unos rayos de energía cortantes. La princesa de Iridia los evadió sin mayor problemas, reapareciendo a unos metros de la hechicera. Ésta última materializó una gigantesca esfera en el cielo, la cual se desintegró en miles de pequeñas porciones de éstas, y cayeron de inmediato a una impresionante velocidad. Razón por la que la chica hada optó por producir su escudo mágico, que absorbió cada una de las esferas.

De pronto, la hechicera arremetió con velocidad enceguecedora a la ninfa. Sakura, siendo igualada en velocidad, apenas pudo evadir la patada a su rostro, reapareciendo a una distancia considerable de la sirviente de Kaguya. La hechicera, de igual manera, apareció a sus espaldas, tratando de golpear la nuca de la pelirrosa, ahora con su cetro. Pero ésta última pudo evadirlo nuevamente, aún si se le dificultaba un poco, e incluso rosaban los ataques contra su cuerpo.

Sakura sabía que no ganaría nada combatiéndola cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que en su posición como un hada no tenía la fuerza física necesaria, y sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran limitadas. Sabía que debía forzar un combate a distancia, o terminaría severamente lastimada. Su ventaja, sobre los combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo, eran dos cosas: Su velocidad SuperLumínica, y su magia de alto poder, aún si ésta última no se encontraba desarrollada al cien por ciento.

En gran cantidad de ocasiones, recordaba el cómo era ridiculizada por el poseer fuerza por debajo del promedio. Y aún hasta hoy en día, probablemente tenía la misma fuerza que una niña de nueve años. Pero lo que ninguno notaba, es que Sakura tenía un enorme potencial mágico, siendo la única conocida en poder usar tanto magia de apoyo, como magia de ataque. Su potencial era tan elevado, que fácilmente podía llegar a eclipsar al de su tutora y tía, Tsunade Senju. Aquella mujer conocida como la _**Amazona Legendaria**_ , cuyo poder mágico sobrepasaba la lógica y el entendimiento humano.

Aunque, por otro lado, Sakura de igual manera conocía sus debilidades. Tenía la capacidad de causar daños catastróficos con su magia, pero del mismo modo, su durabilidad y resistencia física eran tal vez incluso inferiores a las de un humano convencional. Además de que su estamina era limitada, y sufría de agotamiento severo de prolongarse la pelea, por lo que no debía demorarse en vencer a su oponente, o se pondría en peligro su vida.

Volviendo a la realidad, Sakura decidió que tendría que usar su magia en sus manos, y dañar los tejidos musculares de la hechicera, ya que no llegaría a ningún lado con desperdiciar su magia en ataques que no causarían daño alguno, exceptuando tal vez el querer lastimar a los monjes, y sus compañeros en la línea de combate. Además de que provocaría un tremendo daño al medio ambiente, lo cual iba en contra de sus principios como hada: La protección de la madre naturaleza.

Sakura entonces voló con velocidad SuperLumínica hacia la hechicera, tratando de conectar la palma de sus manos cargada de aura, a las cuales les daba un destello particular, como si se tratara de un guante de luz. Y cuando estuvo frente a la chica, intentó conectar el ataque directo a sus extremidades, pero gracias a la velocidad de Konan, la pelinegra pudo evadir justo a tiempo el ataque. Aunque el roce del aura de Sakura logró entumecer ligeramente sus brazos, a su vez que un discreto moretón se generó en su piel, del cual emanó un poco de sangre en el interior de la misma.

— ¿Pero qué diablos...? — masculló la hechicera, sintiendo una frialdad recorrer sus brazos.

— Basta con un sólo roce de mi palma mágica, para provocar daños a tejidos — explicó con firmeza la ojiesmeralda — Ahora tus brazos están entorpecidos, y el entumecimiento te durará horas.

— Tsk. Admito que te he subestimado, princesa Haruno. Pero hace falta más que éso para poder derrotarme — siseó Konan, fulminando con la mirada a la pelirrosa — Es una pena que no pueda matarte. Aunque éso no me impide dejarte magullada.

— Te suplico que te detengas. O me obligarás a quitarte la vida — sentenció con voz suave la pelirrosa, pero fue ignorada su petición por la hechicera.

Konan comenzó a concentrar aún más magia alrededor de ella, generando un vendaval en los alrededores, así como un cráter debajo de la pelinegra, la cual se encontraba suspendida en el aire. Konan levitó a unos centímetros del suelo, con los brazos posicionados hacia los costados por la altura de la cintura. Asímismo, emanó una oscura y morada aura, en una esfera a su alrededor.

Sakura contempló cómo la bella hechicera sufría una horripilante mutación: Sus colmillos comenzaron a afilarse, tomando la forma de los de una especie de vampiro, a su vez que unas largas alas, como de cuervo, se formaban en su espalda. Sus ojos se tornaban color negro, manteniendo las pupilas del mismo color ámbar. Y de sus manos sus uñas crecían, hasta formarse como unas afiladas garras de algún felino, dándole una apariencia terrorífica, aunque conservando su silueta y aspecto humano.

La pelinegra emitió un gruñido agudo, parecido al de un lince. Después aterrizó en tierra firme, y se lanzó de inmediato a la pelirrosa. Sakura juntó ambas manos frente a ella, generando una barrera mágica que repelió de inmediato el brutal arañazo. La ojiesmeralda dispersó de inmediato la energía, y arrojó con ésta a la hechicera muy lejos, aunque Konan antes de caer se desvaneció, y rematerializó en un agujero negro.

Sakura nuevamente concentró su magia alrededor de sus manos, las cuales extendió completamente, juntando todos su dedos. Y con la misma velocidad, la hada arremetió contra la hechicera, quien se había reincorporado completamente, y volaba en dirección a la ojiesmeralda. Y al aproximarse, ambas se enfrascaron en un duelo en encuentro cercanos, combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo. Si bien no era comparable en cuestión de habilidades con los monjes guerreros, sobresalían por el hecho de que la velocidad era relampagueante.

Desde lo lejos, sólo se podía observar como dos figuras colisionaban ataques y evadían otros, impresionando tanto a monjes como a demonios, por la invisible velocidad de ambas, quienes parecían hacer malabares con las manos. Pero si algo era bien cierto, era el hecho de que Sakura se empezaba a sentir fatigada, y abrumada por el monstruoso Wushu de la hechicera. Konan, por su lado, no mostraba signos de fatiga alguno, ni heridas considerables, exceptuando algunos moretones menores en sus brazos.

Nuevamente, la pelirrosa se abalanzó contra Konan, quien detuvo la palma mágica de Sakura con ambas manos, contrarrestando con sus garras al cuello de la pelirrosa. La ninfa, de igual manera, logró evadirlo, pero ahora con un poco más de complicaciones, al sentir que sus energías se estaban agotando. Hecho que por desgracia la hechicera notó. Por lo que ésta tomó ventaja de ello, y comenzó con un frenético ataque con sus puños. La hada los contrarrestaba con sus barreras de energía, en forma de escudos circulares colocados alrededor de sus brazos, interceptando cada arremetida por parte de la pelinegra.

En un descuido mayor de la ojiesmeralda, Konan golpeó con ambas palmas la boca del estómago de la Haruno, y la arrojó unos metros al suelo. La Haruno se estampó duramente en el proceso, y se llevó una mano al área impactada. Sakura emitía a su vez un ligero gruñido, a causa del dolor entumecedor. Y cuando hizo un ademán de levantarse, y de seguir peleando contra la hechicera, sintió que la bota izquierda de ésta se presionaba contra su vientre. Aquello le inmovilizó de inmediato, e incrementó el dolor provocado por el anterior golpe.

— Princesa Sakura. Vendrás con nosotros, te guste o no — pronunció la hechicera, con frialdad y monotonía en su voz.

La pelirrosa trataba de retirar con sus manos la pierna de la pelinegra, pero carecía de la fuerza física para hacerlo. Aunque éso no la detenía al intentarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretenden exactamente con todo ésto? — articuló la pelirrosa, con dificultad.

— Podrás preguntárselo a Kaguya-sama, cuando te lleve ante ella.

— Prefiero morir, antes de ser sometida por ustedes — gruñó levemente la chica hada, ante la respuesta que recibió.

— Créeme que si de mí dependiera, ya estarías abriendo las puertas del mismísimo Hades. Pero, por desgracia, te necesitamos con vida — afirmó la hechicera.

Konan materializó un extraño resplandor en su mano, probablemente intentando neutralizar a la ojiesmeralda.

Sakura se encontraba acorralada entre el pie de la pelinegra, y el frío suelo. Además de que se sentía agotada y debilitada, por lo que su captura era inminente. Y con ello, sabía que el destino no sólo de Spira, sino el de Terra completo, estaba sentenciado. La chica dejó de batallar al sentir como sus energías la abandonaban, seguramente provocado por aquella extraña energía que la hechicera emanaba.

Los sentimientos de impotencia nuevamente la abrumaron. No sólo se había puesto a ella y a dos ciudades enteras en peligro, sino que también había fallado en detener la invasión, y la destrucción de Wu Yia. Y para colmo de todo, ahora estaba sometida. Las lágrimas pronto amenazaron por escapar de sus hermosos esmeraldas. Pero su voluntad de lucha le hacía retenerlas, al no querer mostrar debilidad.

Justo en el momento en que estaba por cerrar los párpados, a causa de la fatiga, la hechicera recibió una fuerte patada al rostro, la cual la azotó estrepitosamente contra una vivienda, que se daño con el impacto. Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en notable asombro, y después se reincorporó de inmediato ante la sorpresa, volteando hacia su costado. La ninfa divisó a una chica pelirroja, quien recién llegaba al campo de batalla.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? — preguntó la Uzumaki, teniendo aún fija su mirada en la hechicera, quien se reincorporaba del ataque.

— ¡Karin-san! ¿Pero cómo es que tú...? — inquirió anonadada la hada.

La ninfa recibió una negación con la cabeza de parte de la ojirubí.

— Larga historia. Ahora no es tiempo de charlas superfluas. Tenemos que acabar con ésa demente — recalcó la ladronzuela, arqueando sus dedos y posicionándolos como garras.

Y con ello, adquirió la postura del tigre.

—Estás en lo cierto — complementó la Haruno — Karin-san. Ten cuidado. Es muy rápida, al igual que yo. Además de que aquellas garras en sus manos son tan filosas como una cuchilla — explicó la hada, usando su magia para restaurar sus heridas, que aunque menores, le impedían tener la movilidad correcta.

— Tsk. ¿También usa combate con garras? Yo pensé que era la única — gruño frustrada Karin.

— Necesitamos causarle una herida en sus extremidades, y ralentizar sus movimientos. A partir de ahí, todo será simple — dijo Sakura, volviendo sus orbes a la pelirroja — Basta con dañar sus tejidos musculares, para que puedas vencerla.

— Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo — musitó la ladronzuela, aún con su mirada en la pelinegra, quien lentamente caminaba hacia ambas chicas, con su fría mirada.

— Si ambas atacamos, podremos lograrlo. No importa lo rápida que ella sea. Sigue teniendo la misma fragilidad de un humano — afirmó Sakura, quien había concluido su recuperación, aunque no pudo restaurar sus energías en su totalidad.

— Bien. Éso haremos, entonces. De cualquier manera, no tenemos otra alternativa.

La hechicera finalmente se detuvo a unos metros de ellas, fulminando con la mirada a la Uzumaki. La pelirroja no se intimidó ante ello. Sino que le sostuvo el instinto asesino con sus propios orbes.

— ¿Quién diablos se supone que eres tú? — siseó la hechicera.

— No necesitarás saberlo, ya que vas a caer — respondió la pelirroja, con el mismo tono.

— Bien. Entonces, es más fácil proceder en éstos casos. Simplemente tengo que matarte — sentenció la hechicera, retomando su postura de batalla.

Repentinamente, Konan desapareció en una ventisca, reapareciendo frente a la Uzumaki. La pelirroja, al verse superada en velocidad, recibió una poderosa patada directo al torso, la cual enduró con un gruñido, y trató de contrarrestar con sus poderosas uñas. Pero por desgracia, la hechicera era demasiado rápida, y no sólo evadió el arañazo, sino que contragolpeó con una patada a la quijada de la ojirubí, que hizo recular unos pasos a la Uzumaki. Mas cuando Konan hizo un ademán de decapitar a Karin con sus propias garras, fue interceptada por la palma mágica de Sakura, quien por poco le causa una profunda herida en sus piernas.

Sin dar tregua, ésta vez fue la Uzumaki quien arremetió contra la bruja, soltando arañazos a su rostro. Karin, al no poder conectarlos, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados hacia su derecha. Y con su pié izquierdo, dio un ligero salto, e intentó conectar una patada con el costado de éste al rostro de Konan, pero volvió a fallar al ser evadida por la pelinegra. Sakura, por su parte, reapareció frente a la hechicera, y con ambas manos extendidas arremetió a ésta, emitiendo veloces golpes con las palmas, y estocadas con la punta de sus dedos. La pelinegra los evadía con un poco de dificultad, ya que la pelirrosa le igualaba en velocidad, aún si Konan le superaba en fuerza física a ésta.

La Uzumaki nuevamente trató de conectar un arañazo al cuello de la hechicera, fallando nuevamente. Aunque ésta vez rozó la piel del rostro de Konan, quien emitió un gruñido de disgusto ante el calor de la herida provocada por la chica, la cual sangró de inmediato.

Sakura comenzó a concentrar su magia alrededor de su cuerpo; razón por la cual extendió sus hermosas alas de mariposa, y cambió sus ojos esmeralda a un rosa metálico. Pero en vez de arrojar proyectiles directamente, extendió su mano izquierda a la hechicera, materializando alrededor de ésta pequeñas rocas de energía, en un área de trescientos sesenta grados, y a tres metros a la redonda. Y acto seguido, Sakura cerró la palma de su mano en un puño, haciendo que todas las partículas de energía viajaran hacia la pelinegra. Konan de inmediato se cubrió con sus alas y brazos, para resguardarse de los impactos de energía, los cuales colisionaron limpiamente en ella, pero sin haber provocado un daño mayor.

No obstante, Karin aprovechó la guardia baja de la hechicera, para asestar un arañazo con todas sus fuerzas con su mano derecha. Aquel ataque destruyó por completo ambas alas, a las cuales partió por la mitad, haciendo que la hechicera gimiera de dolor. Y con su mano opuesta, volvió a arañar a la chica, ésta vez generando una profunda herida en su pecho, donde asomó la carne magullada de la hechicera. Konan, presa del terrible dolor ocasionado por la herida, simplemente apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

Justo en ése momento, Sakura reapareció de inmediato frente a la hechicera. Y con sus palmas mágicas, golpeó suavemente en las piernas de Konan. La pelinegra cayó en una rodilla prontamente, debido a la terrible parálisis muscular que recorrió sus piernas, desde los talones, hasta sus caderas.

Karin entonces se aproximó velozmente ante la hechicera. Y con ambas manos, enterró sus uñas en el cuello de Konan, levantando a la hechicera en el proceso. Konan no articulaba palabra alguna, gracias al terrible daño que sufrió en su garganta, producto de las garras de la Uzumaki, las cuales destrozaron su tráquea, y sus cuerdas vocales. La Uzumaki enterró aún más sus uñas en el cuello de Konan. La ojirubí usaba toda su fuerza en aquel acto, mientras fulminaba con una mirada asesina a la hechicera, quien gargajeaba con su propia sangre.

— ¡Muérete, maldita bruja! — gruñó con odio la pelirroja.

Finalmente, la Uzumaki destrozó el cuello de Konan con ambas manos, como si rasgara un velo. En aquel acto, se trajo consigo la carne y músculo de la hechicera, quien cayó de inmediato de espaldas. La hechicera botó sangre de su destruida tráquea, como si de una cascada se tratara, y se ahogó con su propio líquido vital, por lo que se sostenía su cuello con ambas manos.

Karin se acercó a la herida bruja, dirigiéndole la mirada más heladora posible, cargada de un instinto asesino, la cual rivalizaba casi por completo con la de un demonio. Y entonces, se agachó ligeramente. Y con su mano izquierda, tomó a la pelinegra de su cabello. Karin tiró violentamente de éste, y la levantó del suelo, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran casi a la misma altura.

Y a continuación, la pelirroja asestó un violento arañazo al cuello de Konan, decapitándola por completo. Karin se quedó con la cabeza cortada en su mano, mientras observaba como el inerte cuerpo, de la ahora asesinada hechicera, caía pesadamente al suelo. Al final, Karin azotó con furia la cabeza de la aludida, la cual se destrozó en el suelo, como si ésta estuviera hecha de cristal. En el terreno, se esparcieron los sesos y sangre por doquier.

Sakura, por su parte, contempló la escena asqueada y horrorizada, llevándose una mano a la boca, y sintiendo las náuseas.

— Ugh. ¿Tenías que hacer éso, Karin-san? — cuestionó la pelirrosa, con ganas de vomitar.

La aludida encogió los hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de que había asesinado brutalmente a una persona. Dos, para ser exactos.

— Se lo merecía, por puta — exclamó la Uzumaki con total indiferencia, pasando a un lado de la Haruno.

Sakura aún tenía su mirada clavada en el cadáver de la hechicera.

— Pero aún así, son seres humanos. Bueno... Tal vez no estrictamente hablando. Pero...

La ojiesmeralda fue interrumpida por la voz de la Uzumaki.

— Escucha, Sakura. Éstas personas no están aquí para darnos una obra teatral. Están aquí para matarnos a todos. ¿Entiendes? — recalcó la ladronzuela, tomando uno de los hombros de la chica.

Sakura finalmente apartó su mirada de la difunta hechicera. Ahora mismo la tenía colocada en los orbes de fuego de Karin.

— Ahora, será mejor que vayamos a ayudar al imbécil del dientes de tiburón, y también al cejotas — concluyó Karin, haciendo un ademán de caminar en dirección a la plaza principal.

— ¿Nos buscaban? — preguntó un peliblanco.

Suigetsu tenía en su mano la cabeza sangrienta del tiburón humano, con el que estaba peleando. Éste a su vez, venía acompañado del monje Lee, quien estaba sorprendido por el hallar a la hechicera muerta.

— Y hablando del rey de Roma... — pronunció la Uzumaki, encarando a los recién llegados — Debo suponer que ya todo acabó. ¿Cierto?

— Por supuesto. Éstos payasos no son nada comparados conmigo — exclamó el espadachín, con soberbia en su voz, irritando a la pelirroja.

— Bah. Estoy segura que no hiciste ni la mitad del trabajo del que te adjudicas tanto crédito, aliento de atún — espetó la ladronzuela, haciendo que Suigetsu se molestara.

El espadachín arrojó la cabeza de Kisame al suelo, y la pisoteó con fuerza, destrozándola por completo.

— ¡Repite éso de nuevo, zorra! — desafió el espadachín, apuntando su arma al cuello de la pelirroja.

Karin tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

— Meh. No tiene ningún caso. Además, sabes muy bien que no puedes vencerme en combate — dijo la Uzumaki, con una sonrisa burlona, logrando enojar aún más al peliblanco.

— Eres una... — siseó el Hozuki, haciendo un ademán de tomar a la chica del cuello de su remera.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos aplausos, provenientes de un encapuchado con una máscara de demonio, y pupilas color sangre, las cuales tenían tres aspas en forma de seis. Éste, a su vez, estaba acompañado de una pelinegra con ojos color de la luna, quien tenía una oscura mirada.

— Vaya, vaya. Mis felicitaciones a todos por derrotar a los hechiceros. Éso fue realmente todo un espectáculo. Verdaderamente quedé maravillado ante sus actos — mencionó el encapuchado, con una voz tan tétrica y heladora, que les criogenizó la sangre a todos — En especial, debo darle crédito a usted, Lady Sakura. Realmente es digna de ser llamada pupila de la Legendaria Amazona, Tsunade Senju — afirmó con fingido entusiasmo.

La pelirrosa se sintió incómoda y totalmente atemorizada ante aquella mirada, tan estremecedora y demoniaca, puesto que emanaba un instinto asesino tan terrible, que no era capaz de soportarlo. Aunque, armándose de valor, apretó los puños, y encaró aquellos ojos tan terroríficos.

— ¡¿Fuiste tu el responsable de toda ésta invasión?! — vociferó con valor la pelirrosa, quien recibió una risa sofocada entre dientes — ¡Contesta!

— En efecto, mi estimada princesa hada. Mejor dicho, yo dirigí ésta emboscada, bajo las órdenes de la reina Kaguya — aseguró el enmascarado, haciendo enfurecer a la Haruno.

Sakura, aún con temor, volvió a enfrentar la mirada de éste.

— ¡¿Y quién eres tú?! — cuestionó la princesa hada.

La ninfa recibió otra leve risa por parte del enmascarado.

— Es verdad. ¿Dónde están mis modales?

El enmascarado colocó su mano en su vientre, haciendo una leve reverencia ante Sakura.

— Soy el emisario. El enviado de la reina de reyes, y señora de señores. La omnipotente, y omnisciente: Su majestad, Lady Kaguya Otsutsuki — mencionó con gallardía y orgullo — Y en cuanto a éste humilde servidor...

La chica pelirrosada no estaba preparada para lo que escucharía a continuación. Algo que le haría sentirse débil y desprotegida. Y que sabia que algo terrible estaba por suceder.

— ...Me llaman... _**Onikage**_...

 **...**

 **Nuevamente, un agradecimiento especial a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, desde el anonimato o los que añaden a favoritos; y un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que comentan en ella.**

 **La verdad es que no quedé muy convencida con las peleas que describí en este episodio, pero tampoco quería alargarlas innecesariamente con personajes circunstanciales que solo tendrían un papel limitado, pues ellos no son los antagonistas principales, aunque en el siguiente capítulo espero redimirme con una pelea más detallada.**

 **Los Warlock son la variante de hechiceros que son propiamente guerreros, a diferencia de los brujos que no participan directamente en conflictos bélicos.**

 **Aclarado eso, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Pandemonium

**Capítulo X:** Pandemonium.

 _ **Onikage**_.

La pelirrosa se paralizó al escuchar a tan tétrico seudónimo. Aquel que había escuchado de los labios del Uchiha, ahora lo tenía frente a sus propios ojos. Podía no sólo apreciar aquellas intimidantes pupilas, sino de igual manera, podía percibir la oscura y maligna aura del encapuchado. Tan sólo permanecer cerca de él, le producía ansiedad y temor, haciéndola sentirse abrumada y débil por su carga negativa. Era prácticamente como si éste fuera la maldad encarnada, o como si fuese la representación del mismísimo Lucifer.

Sakura y los demás no podían articular palabra alguna. Simplemente estaban tan impresionados, ante la tan temible e imponente presencia del enmascarado de ojos demoniacos. Pero la pelirroja se armó de valor, y frunció el ceño, encarando aquella mirada tan amenazante.

— ¿Con que Onikage, eh? ¡Que tonterías! ¡¿Cuál es tu verdadera identidad?! — demandó en voz alta la Uzumaki.

La ladronzuela recibió una negación por parte de la sombra.

— Me temo que no puedo revelarles ésa información — replicó oscuramente el enmascarado — No les serviría de nada saberlo. De cualquier manera, vamos a acabar con ustedes.

— ¿Por qué hacen ésto? — musitó la pelirrosa — ¿Qué es lo que ganan con causar una guerra mundial, dejando a miles desamparados? — cuestionó la hada, con dolor en su voz.

— ¿No es obvio? El mundo le debe pertenecer a la todopoderosa Kaguya-sama. Y Spira es el último de los continentes mayores pendientes por conquistar — afirmó la peliazabache, quien acompañaba al enmascarado, la cual también fulminaba con la mirada a todos los presentes, pero en especial a la Uzumaki.

Karin sentía que aquellos ojos perlados penetraban hasta su alma.

— ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? — preguntó desafiante la pelirroja.

Mas la ojiperla se mantenía impasible.

— Si tanto desean saber, mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga. Líder de los Hechiceros de la Magia Oscura. Subordinada directa de su majestad, Lady Kaguya — respondió la ojiperla, hablando en un tono autoritario y firme.

— Bueno basta de pláticas irrelevantes. No estamos aquí para charlar de banalidades. Sino para capturarte, Sakura-hime — espetó el enmascarado, caminando en dirección a Sakura y los demás.

El demonio quedó al lado de la peliazabache.

— Entonces, ¿Vendrás por tu cuenta, princesa Haruno? ¿O tendremos que llevarte contra tu voluntad?

— De ninguna manera les acompañaré — refutó la ninfa.

Aquello hizo reír levemente al encapuchado.

— Muy bien. Entonces tendremos que usar métodos drásticos — espeto el ojos de demonio, extrayendo del interior de su capucha una Katana, y colocándose en posición de combate.

Pero la ojiperla puso su mano frente a él, quien molesto, fulminó a la morena.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? — soltó con frialdad el enmascarado.

— Déjame lidiar con ellos, Onikage — solicitó con monotonía la líder de los hechiceros, sorprendiendo ligeramente al aludido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Hyūga? — cuestionó irritado a la chica.

— Sólo quiero ver el potencial de la princesa de Iridia — explicó la pelinegra, con simpleza y aburrimiento — No te metas en ésto.

— Hmp. ¿Realmente crees que podrás con todos ellos? — se burló el Uchiha.

Onikage fue receptor de una mirada heladora por parte de la chica, aunque no afectó a éste en lo mas mínimo.

— No necesito de tu ayuda. Así que apártate — espetó Hinata con desprecio.

El enmascarado simplemente encogió los hombros.

— Hmp. Tan soberbia como siempre — recalcó Onikage, comenzando a alejarse lentamente de la zona — Haz lo que quieras — enunció, desapareciendo del lugar en un vórtice.

La pelinegra ignoró por completo al enmascarado, volviendo su mirada a todos los presentes. Sakura y los demás adquirieron una postura de combate desafiante.

— Entonces... ¿Comenzamos? — pronunció con un tono estoico la chica hechicera — Te guste o no, vendrás conmigo, Sakura Haruno.

— Ni pienses que te dejaremos secuestrar a Sakura, maldita — sentenció la ojirubí, colocándose en la posición del tigre.

— Así es. La princesa Haruno está bajo nuestra protección. La defenderemos de cualquier amenaza — mencionó el monje cejón, quien de igual manera se posicionó al lado de la Uzumaki, con una extraña postura de combate.

Suigetsu, al no ver más opción, colocó su espada al frente, y se unió al grupo de batalla.

— Oh. Con que todos van a defenderla. ¿Eh? — se burló Hinata.

La pelinegra sonrió torcidamente, adquiriendo su propia pose de combate. La Hyūga colocó su pie izquierdo al frente, y el otro atrás. De igual manera, extendió ligeramente la palma de sus manos, y estiró su brazo izquierdo completamente, a la vez que el derecho estaba ligeramente retraído, a la altura del codo.

— Necios ilusos — soltó con desprecio la ojiperla — He derrotado a ejércitos enteros por mi cuenta. Ustedes no son más que basura.

— Bah. Seguramente no eres más que palabras. Acabaremos contigo de inmediato — espetó la Uzumaki, tensando su postura de combate.

La respuesta que recibió, fue una sonrisa socarrona de la Hyūga.

— De acuerdo. Veamos si tu Hei Hu Quan podrá contra mi estilo _**Yin Baguazhang***_ _,_ y mi magia oscura.

La Uzumaki se sintió de inmediato irritada ante la actitud soberbia de la ojiperla, por lo que, con un rugido, arremetió violentamente a la líder hechicera. Pero ésta con un elegante, rápido, y preciso movimiento, desvió la garra de la pelirroja, conectando dos puntadas al pecho de la chica. Karin, de inmediato, sintió cómo el oxígeno fue abruptamente suspendido, lo que le hizo jadear en reclamo del aire vital. Y acto seguido, la ojiperla conectó una palma cargada de un resplandor azulado en la boca del estómago de Karin, quien salió volando unos metros y cayó al suelo. Y con ello, quedó completamente inconsciente.

— ¡Karin-san! — gritó Sakura, corriendo en dirección de la inerte pelirroja.

Karin tenía un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Preocupada, la pelirrosa comenzó a concentrar su aura, percatándose que la Uzumaki seguía con vida, aunque estaba incapacitada. No obstante, la hizo suspirar aliviada.

— Vi su desempeño cuando batallaban contra mis hombres — interrumpió la hechicera — Pude ver que a duras penas podían manejar a mis soldados. ¿Y así creen que podrán derrotarme? — se burló la ojiperla, con una sonrisa cínica.

La princesa de las hadas se irguió de inmediato, y extendió sus alas de mariposa, a la vez que materializaba su arco, y sus ojos cambiaban a un color rosa metálico.

— Podemos y lo haremos — sentenció la princesa ninfa — No permitiré que sigan causando más daños a gente inocente — reafirmó Sakura, quien afiló su mirada, y desafió a la ojiperla con ella.

El próximo en atacar fue el monje cejón. Éste, con una impresionante combinación, comenzó con sus hábiles ataques hacia la hechicera, la cual paraba cada uno de los ataques, y evadía muchos otros. Lee dio un salto de trescientos sesenta grados hacia su izquierda, intentando conectar una Patada Tornado, en sentido opuesto a las manecillas de un reloj. Pero para desgracia del pelinegro, la chica con un escudo de energía paró el poderoso ataque. Y cuando el pelinegro aterrizó, la Hyūga con ambas palmas golpeó al pecho del moreno, haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre, y saliera impelido a lo lejos. Y al igual que la pelirroja, lo dejó fuera de combate, aunque aún consciente.

Al ver al poderoso monje derribado, e incapacitado, el próximo en atacar fue el Hozuki, quien, con un grito de guerra, corrió en dirección a la morena. La ojiperla retomó su postura de combate, y evadió un letal ataque del peliblanco a su cabeza. Hinata se agachó, y conectó una palma al vientre del albino. El espadachín reculó ligeramente, endurando el fuerte ataque. Y acto seguido, el ojimorado continuó con salvajes mandobles contra la hechicera, quien evadió cada uno de los ataques, con sutileza y elegancia.

Finalmente el peliblanco, irritado, alzó por lo alto su espada, y dio un salto de unos dos metros, dejando caer su enorme espada desde lo alto. Pero la azabache levantó su mano izquierda, emitiendo un aura azulada alrededor del cuerpo de Suigetsu. Hinata lo atrapó a mitad del aire, inmovilizándole de inmediato. A lo que el albino intentó forcejear, fallando completamente.

La hechicera entonces, con su mano opuesta, le arrebató su espada. La Hyūga la maniobró en el aire, y la colocó a la altura del rostro del peliblanco, apuntándole directamente a Suigetsu, quien continuaba forcejeando inútilmente.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el panorama que tenía al frente. Sabía que debía hacer algo para frenar a la hechicera de inmediato. Por lo que comenzó a bombardear a la morena con una lluvia de flechas, las cuales de inmediato fueron todas bloqueadas por un escudo de energía, a unos dos metros alrededor de la ojiperla.

Sakura, con ansiedad, de inmediato concentró su propia magia alrededor de su cuerpo. Y con un movimiento de sus brazos, dispersó el campo de energía de Hinata. Pero para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde.

La Hyūga, con su mano derecha, lanzó la enorme espada contra el peliblanco. Suigetsu vio en cámara lenta el cómo su propia espada se dirigía con velocidad a su rostro, por lo que abrió los ojos con horror.

Y al final, todo se oscureció para él.

La enorme espada había traspasado la cabeza del espadachín, como un hierro al rojo vivo contra mantequilla, barnizando la espada de un color carmín. Mientras tanto, el peliblanco se convulsionaba en el aire, haciendo extraños sonidos de ahogados gargajeos, y expulsando una gigantesca cantidad de sangre de su ahora destrozada cara. La peliazabache, por su lado, tenía una mirada de total seriedad e indiferencia, ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Y con otro movimiento de sus manos, levantó la enorme cuchilla del albino, partiendo su cabeza a la mitad en posición ascendente vertical.

Hinata separó tanto espada como el cuerpo destrozado del peliblanco, dejándolos caer a ambos al suelo. La pelirrosa, horrorizada, exclamó un grito, y se acercó rápidamente a Suigetsu. Sakura empezó a acumular su resplandor rosado, tratando de ayudar al albino, aún si era totalmente inútil.

— Ni siquiera gastes tus energías, princesa de Iridia — pronunció con frialdad la hechicera.

Hinata arrojó una esfera de energía al monje cejón, mediante lo cual, le atravesó el pecho del mismo, y le dejó un enorme agujero en el torso. Con ello, le quitó la vida al instante.

— Ni aún las habilidades mágicas pueden revivir a los muertos. O al menos no de la manera en que las personas concurren como el "dar vida". Excepto si consideras un cuerpo zombificado como tal, claro está.

Sakura detuvo de inmediato su aura, comenzando a derramar lágrimas de impotencia, al no haber sido capaz de protegerles. Pero después se levantó del suelo, y fulminó a la pelinegra, quien no mostraba emoción alguna.

— Tú... ¡Eres una canalla...! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan desalmada, y matar así a sangre fría?! — gritó furiosa, y a la vez dolida, la pelirrosada.

Hinata sólo se encogió de brazos.

— Te lo advertí desde un principio, Haruno. En todo caso, tú eres la única culpable de sus muertes — recalcó la hechicera, pasando una mano por su largo cabello, y colocándoselo a su espalda — De haber venido por tu propia cuenta, nada de ésto habría pasado. Ahora ya es muy tarde para enlutarse por ellos — masculló con oscuridad y frialdad, mientras la pelirrosa apretaba fuertemente los puños.

No obstante, Sakura después se limpió las lágrimas de sus hermosas esmeraldas.

— Tienes razón. Todo ésto es mi culpa — musitó la princesa hada, cerrando sus orbes un momento, y volviéndolos a abrir.

La ninfa Mostró nuevamente aquel rosa metalizado en sus írises.

— Y es por ello que enmendaré todo éste daño que se ha provocado. Te derrotaré a ti, y a tu reina, junto con su ejército completo — sentenció la pelirrosa.

— Bonitas palabras, Sakura-hime. Pero podrás alardear tu victoria, una vez que seas capaz de derrotarme. Algo que nadie jamás ha sido capaz de lograrlo — concluyó la morena, readquiriendo su posición de combate.

La pelirrosa juntó ambas manos en posición de rezo en su pecho, e inició a concentrar una enorme cantidad de aura alrededor de su cuerpo, en un campo esférico, mientras levitaba, y extendía sus bellas alas de mariposa. Su magia era tan masiva y poderosa, que una fuerte ventisca se formó a los alrededores, así como enormes trozos irregulares de tierra comenzaron a levitar alrededor de la chica.

Y con un enorme pilar de energía, y un enceguecedor resplandor rosado, la chica detonó su magia. La luz de su aura desapareció en un extraño polvo de color rosa metálico, a su vez que la chica descendía al suelo, agitando sus alas para un descenso suave. La hechicera, por su parte, tenía una faz totalmente aburrida, sin mostrar impresión alguna ante el bello e impresionante espectáculo de poder que la pelirrosada había demostrado.

— Vaya. Realmente eres digna de ser llamada la sucesora de la Legendaria Amazona. Tus habilidades hablan más de lo que simples palabras podrían siquiera exclamar, Sakura-hime — explicó Hinata, sonriendo torcidamente.

— Tus halagos son innecesarios. Y en definitiva, no son bienvenidos — espetó con enfado la ninfa, desafiando a la hechicera con sus orbes, los cuales actualmente tenían un color rosado — Voy a vencerte, y a expulsarte junto con tu reina de Spira.

— Te quedarás en el intento...

La Hyūga de igual manera, comenzó a concentrar su magia alrededor de su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de la chica ninfa, el aura a su alrededor era de un color azul celeste. La peliazabache colocó sus brazos a los costados en posición diagonal, y en dirección hacia el suelo. Y elevando su energía, comenzó a resplandecer con mayor intensidad. Junto con ello, los alrededores comenzaron a temblar con increíble intensidad, causando derrumbes de edificaciones, y resquebrajamientos del terreno. A la vez que la misma energía azulada comenzaba a emanar del suelo, provocando que la pelirrosa necesitara levitar por los aires algunos metros, mientras observaba el cómo la chica elevaba sus poderes a niveles impresionantes.

Contrario a la anterior hechicera, la pelinegra no sufrió ninguna clase de transformación adicional. Pero no por ello impactaba menos, ya que su nivel de poder era muy por encima de cualquier otro ser que hubiese conocido la hada. O al menos Sakura así pudo percibir la brutal aura de la Hyūga, quien continuaba emanando su poderosa energía alrededor de su cuerpo, en una especie de esfera irregular alrededor de ella. Al mismo tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados durante todo el proceso.

Al final, la peliblanca juntó sus brazos en su pecho en una cruz, manteniendo sus palmas extendidas. Y con un sólo movimiento, los extendió rápidamente a sus costados. La Hyūga detonó una violenta explosión su aura, que arrasó con todo lo que halló a su paso, en un enorme radio, a tal grado que la ojiesmeralda necesitó usar un campo de energía, para protegerse de la monstruosa Onda de Choque generada por la detonación. A su vez que producía otro pequeño campo alrededor de la pelirroja Uzumaki, quien, aunque inconsciente, aún seguía con vida.

Cuando dispersó su barrera mágica, Sakura se quedó anonadada ante el panorama que tenía: La ciudad entera fue reducida a escombros y ruinas totales, lo que la hizo apretar fuertemente los puños, a la par que descendía lentamente al nivel del suelo, agitando sus hermosas alas de mariposa para suavizar su aterrizaje. Cuando estaba por llegar a tierra firme, desvió su mirada a la ojiperla, quien finalmente había abierto sus ojos. Pero pudo notar cómo las venas alrededor de ellos resaltaban, dándole un aspecto amenazante y frío.

La pelirrosa finalmente tocó tierra firme, y caminó levemente hacia la chica pelinegra, quien, de igual manera, comenzaba a acercarse a la pelirrosada. Al quedar a unos diez metros la una de la otra, ambas se fulminaron con la mirada, en una batalla de orbes, esmeralda contra perla.

— ... ¿Qué eres, exactamente? — cuestionó la pelirrosa, con notable intriga en sus palabras.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo, princesa Haruno — replicó monótona la Hyūga — Pero si tanto interés tienes por saberlo, te daré una breve explicación de ello.

La morena se reacomodó su largo cabello, y entonces comenzó a hablar.

— Soy perteneciente al Clan Hyūga. Descendemos de un ancestro común, junto con el Clan Otsutsuki, con el cual nosotros estamos estrechamente relacionados.

— ¿Relacionados? ¿Entonces quieres decir que Kaguya es un familiar tuyo? — inquirió la ninfa, quien recibió un bufido por respuesta.

— No precisamente. En realidad, si bien descendemos del mismo árbol genealógico, no somos necesariamente familia. O al menos, no tenemos un nexo tan cercano, como para llamarle de ése modo — refutó la pelinegra, haciendo enfadar a la pelirrosa.

— ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! — gruño Sakura, notablemente irritada.

— Lo sabrás cuando tengas enfrente a la TodoPoderosa, Kaguya-sama — espetó Hinata, retomando su postura de combate — Basta de tanta palabrería. Dejemos que nuestras habilidades hablen por nosotras.

La pelirrosa asintió, y comenzó a concentrar su magia alrededor de ella, a lo que su oponente empezó a generar nuevamente su aura alrededor de su cuerpo, lo cual hizo que la tierra a su alrededor levitara. Y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, arrojó cada uno de los enormes trozos de ésta hacia la pelirrosa. Sakura hábilmente evadió cada uno de ellos con refinados movimientos, los cuales resaltaban la hermosura y elegancia de la ojiesmeralda.

Sakura, en pleno vuelo, concentró su aura con ambas palmas de sus manos, a la altura de su pecho, e inició la materialización de una ligeramente grande esfera rosada. Y de inmediato, la arrojó a la hechicera, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, desapareciendo del área de inmediato.

El terreno, al entrar en contacto con la esfera de aura, generó una violenta explosión, y un enorme pilar de energía, el cual ascendió hasta el mismísimo firmamento. El resplandor destelló todo a su alrededor, así como levantó rocas, y montículos de tierra.

La hechicera pronto apareció. Y de igual manera, formó en sus manos dos especies de cuchillas circulares de color azul oscuro, las cuales arrojó directo a la hada. La Haruno las destruyó con sus manos cargadas de su aura rosada, desintegrando por completo la magia de Hinata. Y con su propia mano izquierda, generó unos pétalos de cerezo, que se transformaron en rayos de energía, y atacaron a la Hyūga, quien creó un campo de energía para protegerse de la lluvia de rayos rosados.

Y ante éso, la pelirrosa volvió a concentrar una nueva esfera de aura rosado, de mayor tamaño de la anterior, la cual arrojó a su oponente. Hinata, abrumada por el ataque, vio cómo su barrera mágica fue destruida por el hechizo, por lo que usó como última alternativa sus brazos para interceptar su ataque. Sin embargo, al ser tan poderoso, la arrastró por unos cuantos cientos de metros. Por lo que la peliazabache se vio forzada a redireccionar el ataque por los cielos, arrojándolo a un monte a lo lejos. Éste se destruyó por completo, ante el resplandeciente impacto de la esfera.

La hechicera gruño por lo bajo, sintiendo el entumecimiento en su manos provocado por el ataque de la chica hada. La princesa hada finalmente había aterrizado en suelo firme, adquiriendo una extraña pose de combate. Sakura extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Hinata, mientras que su mano derecha estaba direccionada hacia su hombro zurdo.

La Hyūga, sacudiendo sus manos, las liberó de su parálisis. La hechicera recargó su aura nuevamente y extendió sus manos a los costados. Acto seguido, arrojó una larga y veloz columna de fuego que viajaba por el suelo, en dirección a la pelirrosa. La ninfa, de inmediato, voló por los aires para evadir el ataque, el cual, seguramente, la hubiese consumido de inmediato.

Pero la hechicera nuevamente comenzó a lanzar una cantidad frenética de rayos eléctricos, en dirección a la chica hada. Sakura maniobró expertamente su cuerpo, evadiendo cada uno de los ataques. Aunque para desgracia de la Haruno, la hechicera transformó su azulada aura alrededor de su cuerpo. Y alzando sus manos hacia el firmamento, la Hyūga generó una poderosa tormenta en los cielos, así como nubes oscuras por doquier. Y de éstas, un monstruoso relámpago cayó de inmediato, golpeando limpiamente el cuerpo de la Haruno.

Sakura emitió un quejido corto de dolor, y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo paralizado, y adolorido.

La princesa de Iridia, con gran dificultad y dolor en su cuerpo, poco a poco se levantó del suelo, entre quejidos y muecas de dolor, soportándose de sus rodillas y sus manos. La Haruno hiperventilaba, y trataba de esclarecer su mirada, la cual aún tenía ensombrecida por la brutal descarga de energía en todo su organismo. La hechicera entonces aprovechó el momento para generar su arco mágico, del cual materializó una flecha de fuego, apuntándola al pecho de la ojiesmeralda. Sakura, entretanto, aún trataba de recuperar sus energías, y de regular su respiración.

Fue entonces, cuando tras generar una llamarada gigantesca de la flecha, la Hyūga disparó de inmediato, e impactó limpiamente en la pelirrosa, quien no emitió quejido alguno, y simplemente fue traspasada por la mortífera flecha de la pelinegra. Hinata al verla caer inerte al suelo, se acercó caminando lentamente al cadáver de la pelirrosa. La ojiesmeralda mostraba un enorme agujero en el pecho, dejando entrever sus vísceras.

La pelinegra sabía que la había fastidiado en grande. Había matado a la princesa de Iridia, y ahora enfrentaría la mismísima muerte a manos de la poderosa diosa/reina, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Pero cuando examinó más de cerca el inerte cuerpo de la pelirrosa, ésta se desintegró entre cerezos. Cada uno de ellos destellaron de inmediato, haciendo que la chica de ojos de luna se tuviera que cubrir el rostro con su brazo. Y al retirarlo, frunció el ceño, y apretó sus dientes fuertemente, examinando las áreas circundantes con la mirada, en búsqueda de la bella ninfa.

— Tsk. Era un maldito reemplazo — masculló rabiosa la Hyūga — ¿Dónde demonios estará?

La ojiperla buscaba con su mirada a la aludida. Pero al ver que su visión le fallaba, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a concentrar su aura nuevamente, tratando de rastrear la presencia de la princesa de las hadas. Hinata abrió desmesuradamente su mirada, al detectar de inmediato el aura opuesta.

La hechicera volvió en sus pies en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados, y alzó la mirada a lo alto, observando como una enorme esfera de color violeta rosado se hallaba en el cielo. Y enfocando aún más su mirada, divisó a Sakura, quien tenía agitando sus bellas alas de mariposa. Pero lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, era el hecho de que en sus manos tenía un arco, el cual estaba apuntando en dirección a ella. Y de éste, una enorme y resplandeciente flecha mágica se incrementaba de tamaño y longitud.

Con un abrupto incremento de su magia, la pelirrosa disparó la poderosa flecha, la cual viajó a una velocidad impresionante. La peliazabache vio cómo la flecha se aproximaba hasta ella en cámara lenta, sintiendo la monstruosa cantidad de energía del ataque.

La flecha impactó de lleno en el suelo, sin que la hechicera pudiese evadirla. Pero justo antes de impactar, la pelinegra velozmente generó una barrera mágica, en un ademán de contener el brutal ataque de la Haruno. No obstante, su campo de energía fue abrumado por la poderosa energía liberada por el impacto, así como la detonación de la flecha, al haber entrado en contacto con el suelo, por lo que su barrera fue destruida por completo, y con ello, la chica recibió el monstruoso ataque limpiamente.

Hinata fue consumida por la energía de la flecha, transformada en aquel resplandor que emanaba de forma irregular desde el suelo, como si de una llamarada se tratase. El destello devoró a cuanto objeto entraba en contacto con ella, desintegrándolo por completo.

La energía poco a poco se dispersaba, dejando a la vista un cráter irregular. La hechicera yacía derribada, y con el cabello desparramado. Su _**Hanfu**_ * se encontraba dañado en numerosas partes del cuerpo, entre ellos el busto, el cual dejaba ver un escote, donde los enormes pechos de la chica se asomaban. De igual manera, tenía daños en la parte baja de la vestimenta, dejando de igual manera entrever las largas y torneadas piernas de Hinata. Ésta aún estaba en el suelo inconsciente, en medio del cráter. Pero la hechicera movió ligeramente el ceño, y abrió los ojos levemente, soltando un gemido de dolor, al sentir cómo por su cuerpo recorría todo un entumecimiento. Y de la comisura de sus labios, se escapó un hilillo de sangre.

Sakura, por su parte, descendió poco a poco agitando sus alas, tocando tierra firme después de unos largos segundos. Sin embargo, se le veía notoriamente agitada, y con falta de energía, pues el ataque que acababa de emplear era uno de los más poderosos que poseía. A fin de cuentas, ella no era de la estirpe guerrera de su Clan, por lo que no poseía magia propiamente adaptada para el combate. Y en compensación de ello, moldeaba su propia magia de apoyo en magia de ataque, pero ésto tenía como efecto secundario el agotamiento de sus reservas mágicas.

La hechicera, con bastante dificultad, poco a poco se reincorporó, sosteniéndose el costado izquierdo con su mano derecha. Mientras tanto, hacía una mueca de dolor con su rostro, apretando la mandíbula, y caminando torpemente en dirección a la pelirrosa. Sakura, de igual manera, caminaba con algo de dificultad hasta la hechicera, notando cómo su oponente emitía gimoteos provocados por el dolor. Pero su mirada, aún en aquel escenario, y a ésas instancias, se mantenía fría y desafiante.

La pelirrosa poco a poco trataba de regular su agitada respiración. La ninfa colocó su mano en el pecho, y emitió su resplandor sanador. Con ello, logró normalizar tanto su entrecortado respirar, como de igual manera su galopante corazón, el cual desde hace unos minutos no dejaba de golpear contra su pecho. Finalmente, ambas chicas quedaron frente a frente, a unos metros de distancia la una de la otra, desafiándose con la mirada, en una batalla de ojos color gema. Tras calmar completamente sus respiraciones, la bella ninfa decidió tomar la palabra.

— Antes de que continuemos con la pelea, necesito que me respondas una cosa — mencionó la ojiesmeralda, la cual recibió una afirmación por parte de la ojiperla, por lo que decidió continuar — ... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretende lograr tu reina con todo ésto? — preguntó con firmeza en su voz.

La chica ojiperla se limpió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios, y exhaló audiblemente.

— No tengo mayores detalles de sus objetivos — replicó la ojiperla, con monotonía — Pero ella muestra un interés muy peculiar en ti, Sakura-hime. Por lo visto, desea hacerse con tus habilidades ocultas.

— Éso ya me lo suponía. Pero... ¿Por qué atacar los reinos menores de Terra? ¿Qué es lo que gana causando destrozos por doquier? — cuestionó la Haruno, alzando levemente la voz — ¿Qué es lo que busca con causar la muerte de los inocentes?

— Todo requiere de un sacrificio, princesa Sakura.

La ojiperla se reacomodó su largo cabello, continuando con su plática.

— Pero todo ello conlleva un bien para las naciones de Terra. Su majestad, la TodoPoderosa Kaguya, no tiene fines egoístas. Ni intereses parciales.

— ¡¿De qué rayos estas hablando?! ¡Ha dejado dos ciudades en estado ruinoso! ¡Ha aniquilado tanto a nobles, como a campesinos! ¡Y ha sembrado el terror por todo Terra! ¡No me salgas con ésa estupidez, hechicera! — rugió furiosa la pelirrosa, expulsando violentamente su aura por unos segundos, la cual daño ligeramente el terreno donde se encontraba.

— Jamás podrías entender el actuar de nuestra señora, Lady Haruno. La reina Kaguya lo único que desea es la prosperidad de Terra. Un lugar donde no existan divisiones diplomáticas — recalcó la peliazabache — El sacrificio del cordero, es de la sangre de los inocentes. Pero sus hijos, como los hijos de sus hijos, tendrán un mundo mejor. Un mundo sin dolor. Un mundo sin hambre. Un mundo sin guerra. Un paraíso en Terra — dijo la Hyūga, quien extendió una mano al Firmamento, y contorneó uno de los costados del oculto sol entre las nubes.

— ¿De qué valdría todo un mundo de prosperidad? Si se derrama tanta sangre inocente. Si todo el mundo debe vivir de rodillas, bajo el yugo y la tiranía de una autoproclamada diosa de los dioses. ¿De qué valdría su mundo ideal? Si el mundo estaría sujeto a la opresión, y a la esclavitud de su eterna ambición — refutó la ojiesmeralda, apretando los puños, y desafiando a la hechicera con la mirada.

— No me corresponde a mí juzgar el pensar, el actuar, y el mover de la TodoPoderosa, Kaguya-sama. Si tanto deseas realizar un cambio, entonces no sólo te bastará vencerme en combate, Sakura-hime. Más un millar de naciones que descenderán ante ti — mencionó la ojiperla, alzando la voz gradualmente mientras hablaba — Un ejército tan masivo, que al marchar a la guerra, hace temblar a la mismísima Terra. Tan imponente, que no hay nación osada a desafiar a la divina Kaguya. Ni aún una sola — musitó con frialdad la morena, enfrentando la afilada mirada de Sakura — Dime, princesa de Iridia. ¿Serías lo suficientemente necia para hacerle frente a la omnipotente diosa entre los dioses? ¿A la máxima regente del Universo?

— Así deba descender al mismísimo infierno, y enfrentar a Lucifer en persona, liberaré a mi pueblo cautivo de las garras de tu reina. Y aún si debo quitarles la vida a sus eternos sirvientes — amenazó la rosada, la cual recibió una sonrisa socarrona de parte de la pelinegra.

— Entonces no dilatemos nuestro tiempo en conversaciones banales, princesa de las hadas — masculló la Hyūga, retomando su postura de batalla, con el brazo izquierdo al frente, y su mano derecha a la altura del codo — Considera entonces ésta batalla como una prueba. Podrás atestiguar si tienes lo necesario para hacerle frente a la TodoPoderosa, Kaguya-sama.

La pelirrosa nuevamente concentró su aura alrededor de su cuerpo. Sakura resplandeció en un color rosado, extendiendo sus bellas y exóticas alas de mariposa, las cuales destellaban en un color metálico y brillante, a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban a un rosa metalizado. Por su parte, la hechicera de igual manera emanó su poderosa aura azulada a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que formaba una esfera de su energía alrededor de ella. Su aura colisionaba con la de la pelirrosa, generando descargas eléctricas en el punto de choque entre ambas esferas de poder.

Ambas chicas detonaron sus energías, en un espectáculo de destellos y vientos azulados, junto con polvo mágico rosado. Al dispersarse los restos de sus energías por completo, éstos dejaron ver a Hinata y Sakura rodeadas de sus propias auras. Sus energías estaban adheridas a ellas como una segunda piel, delineando sus contornos.

De inmediato, Hinata materializó un conjunto de densas esferas de energía, de color azul marino, alrededor de su cuerpo. La Hyūga fue imitada por Sakura, quien formó sus propias esferas, con la diferencia de que éstas tenían un color violeta rosado. Pero a comparación de las de la Hyūga, éstas tenían un aro alrededor de ellas, donde constantemente giraban a alta velocidad otras pequeñas esferas de un color ultravioleta.

Fue entonces, cuando la ojiperla extendió su mano derecha hacia la ninfa, lanzando una de las esferas que giraban alrededor de ella. A lo cual, la hada igualmente extendió su brazo izquierdo, arrojando su propio poder, y haciendo que colisionara con el de su oponente. Las esferas al entrar en contacto una contra la otra, generaban unas pequeñas explosiones, pero lo suficientemente potentes para dañar el terreno en el suelo.

Hinata desapareció del lugar, y se reubicó a lo lejos, para volver a arrojar nuevamente otra esfera de poder. La pelirrosa la evadió, desvaneciéndose entre cerezos, y reapareciendo en el aire. Sakura volaba con sus bellas alas, las cuales realmente le daban un aspecto hermoso a la chica. Lo cual era una ironía, considerando su enorme poder.

De inmediato, Sakura lanzó todas sus esferas hacia el Firmamento, formando una especie de barrera semi-transparente, con bellos grabados florales y de mariposas. Y de éste, llovieron una interminable cantidad de rayos rosados, los cuales impactaban y demolían enteramente la de por sí ruinosa ciudad. Ante esto, Hinata de igual manera arrojó sus esferas por los suelos. Y levantando una mano, lanzó miles de rayos mágicos, para contrarrestar los de la pelirrosa. Aquello provocó miles de explosiones en el cielo, como si se trataran de luces artificiales.

Hinata volvió a acumular electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo, la cual arrojó a lo alto del cielo. Y con un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, desde lo alto, atacó con un relámpago. Mas sin en cambio, ésta vez la pelirrosa lo evadió al desvanecerse de inmediato entre cerezos, aterrizando en suelo firme. No obstante, el objetivo de la hechicera no era golpearla con aquel enorme rayo, sino el forzar a la pelirrosa a un combate en tierra, del cual la ninfa no podría tener mayor ventaja. O cuando menos, así lo analizó la ojiperla, al notar como Sakura trataba de distanciarse lo mayor posible de ella.

Hinata entonces despareció nuevamente. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se posicionó frente a la ninfa, atacando con una de sus palmas contra el pecho de la Haruno. Sakura evadió el ataque con un movimiento de pies, pero fue arremetida nuevamente con la palma opuesta de la Hyūga al rostro, la cual fue desviada por la hada con el dorsal de su mano derecha. Y ante ello, Hinata usó su hombro izquierdo, en un ademán de derribar a la princesa hada. Pero sólo logró tambalearla ligeramente; razón por la cual se vio forzada a asestar una poderosa patada con voltereta, que conectó directo a la mandíbula de la pelirrosa. La princesa de Iridia emitió un quejido de dolor, y cayó pesadamente al suelo, sosteniéndose el área afectada.

Hinata intentó con su pie golpear la tráquea de la ninfa. Pero fue evadida hábilmente por la pelirrosa, quien rodó ligeramente a un costado. Acto seguido, Sakura arrojó su rayo mágico al rostro de la hechicera. Ésta, de igual manera, lo evadió con un salto de voltereta hacia atrás, dándole oportunidad a la pelirrosa de reincorporarse entre cerezos, y de concentrar nuevamente su magia.

La Haruno arrojó un rayo de luz hacia la Hyūga, quien con un elegante movimiento, evadió el ataque. La ojiperla entonces contrarrestó con su propia magia, concentrándola en su mano derecha. Y moviendo ésta desde su costado izquierdo al opuesto, generó una poderosa llamarada que arrojó a la pelirrosa, pero la hada materializó su propio escudo de energía, que bloqueó el poderoso ataque. Sin embargo, la ninfa fue abrumada por el ataque de la hechicera, por lo que tuvo que desaparecer de inmediato, antes de ser consumida por la poderosa llamarada.

Sakura, al instante, se reubicó a unos metros de distancia de Hinata. La pelirrosa reformó su aura alrededor de su cuerpo, e incrementó sus energías nuevamente, generando de nueva cuenta aquella gigantesca esfera rosada alrededor de su cuerpo. La Haruno fue imitada por la ojiperla, quien comenzó a emanar su aura alrededor de ella. Sakura incrementó sus poderes hasta el límite, produciendo un poderoso huracán por toda la demolida aldea. Aquella tormenta eólica levantó y mandó a volar todos los escombros, despejando por completo el terreno. Y a su vez, la tierra se desprendía en enormes trozos de ésta, los cuales levitaban alrededor de la Haruno. Sakura nuevamente extendió sus alas, y sus ojos cambiaron a aquel exótico color rosa metalizado.

Por su parte, la morena de igual manera incrementó su magia a su máximo. Pero a diferencia de la pelirrosa, al elevar su aura a su nivel cúspide, generó un monstruoso temblor que sacudió por completo a Xian Yi, produciendo grietas por doquier, y destruyendo en su totalidad el suelo del amplio terreno, a la vez que producía electricidad a nivel del suelo, dejando escapar algunos destellos de energía a través de las grietas. Ambas retrajeron sus manos a la misma distancia de su torso, y rápidamente, estiraron ambos brazos en dirección frontal.

Sakura y Hinata arrojaron una gigantesca esfera de aura, e hicieron que chocaran la una contra otra, forzando un duelo entre ellas.

Ambas chicas mantenían los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, controlando las esferas de energía que batallaban entre ellas. Aquellos orbes se empujaban, y generaban un monstruoso cráter bajo las mismas, a la vez que consumían los terrones del suelo que llegaban a levitar a la altura de ambos poderes. Tanto Sakura como Hinata incrementaron sus propias auras, en un ademán de brindar mayor cantidad de energía al ataque mágico. Pero al estar ambas igualadas, en condiciones de habilidades, las esferas se mantenían enfrascándose en su propio duelo. Mediante ello, los orbes crecían de tamaño, e incrementaban el diámetro del cráter, así como la profundidad de éste, el cual casi llegaba a los cinco metros.

Ambas chicas mantenían el flujo de magia hacia sus hechizos, tratando de abrumar al oponente. Pero a pesar de que usaban todas sus energías, no había diferencia de distancia entre ambas. Finalmente, todo se resumiría a quién de las dos tenía el mejor control sobre su magia, pues un simple error sería como firmar la sentencia de muerte.

Al final, con un último incremento de poder por parte de ambas, las dos esferas aumentaron desmesuradamente de tamaño, a lo que ambas chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, desapareciendo de inmediato del área. Ambas esferas de energía formaron una sola, y continuaban creciendo en tamaño, al grado de poder dar la impresión de que el resplandor generado por la ahora gigantesca esfera mágica era mas bien la luz del sol.

Sakura de inmediato recordó a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba cerca de donde actualmente estaba peleando. Por lo que, desvaneciéndose en cerezos, reapareció frente a la inconsciente Uzumaki. Y colocando una mano en su cuerpo, desapareció junto con ella.

El resplandor del estallido finalmente se desvaneció, dejando en el aire algunas ráfagas de aura azulado, y partículas de polvo rosado. Todo ello se mecía con la velocidad del viento, dejando un bello espectáculo en la ahora devastada aldea.

Ambas chicas reaparecieron bastante distanciadas la una de la otra. Sakura reacomodó con sus poderes PsicoQuinéticos a la Uzumaki, a salvo de todo. Entretanto, Hinata trataba de normalizar su respiración fluctuante.

 _"Ésa chica... Si ésa monstruosa esfera me hubiera golpeado limpiamente, ahora mismo estaría muerta"_ pensó la Hyūga para sí misma, apretando los dientes fuertemente.

Sakura, por su parte, se levantaba completamente, y dirigía su mirada a su oponente.

— Dios mío... Qué peligroso fue éso. Necesito terminar con ésta pelea cuanto antes — musitó la hermosa hada, reacomodándose su bonito y largo cabello rosado.

— Sakura-hime. ¿Piensas seguir con todo ésto? La ciudad ya está reducida a escombros. Spira terminará devastada, antes de que podamos concluir nuestro combate — aclaró la ojiperla, desafiando a la ninfa con la mirada.

— Entonces dejemos ésta innecesaria contienda. Por favor, detén esta absurda guerra. Y no atormentes a más gente inocente — solicito Sakura con firmeza, a lo que la chica resopló.

— Creo que no has entendido nada en absoluto, princesa hada — espetó la pelinegra, caminando en dirección de la aludida — Lo único que puede frenar la inminente destrucción de Spira, es si te rindes, y te entregas a nosotros.

— No puedo ceder ante ello, ni permitir que la Magia AntiMateria caiga en manos de la reina Otsutsuki — afirmó con determinación Sakura, reacumulando su aura — Te venceré a ti, y a todo aquel relacionado con Kaguya.

— Entonces, prepárate a perder, Sakura-hime.

Ambas chicas volvieron a incrementar sus auras. Pero ésta vez, palidecían en comparación a las veces anteriores, signo evidente del agotamiento por parte de ambas. A tal grado que sus respiraciones eran irregulares, y sus auras parpadeaban intermitentemente, aún si era casi imperceptible para la vista.

Sakura nuevamente extendió sus alas, y generó una nueva ventisca, si bien un tanto más débil. Mientras tanto, Hinata resaltaba las venas alrededor de sus ojos, y hacía temblar el suelo con un sismo en toda el área circundante, aunque de menor intensidad, a causa de su fatiga física. Tanto Sakura como Hinata sabían que la siguiente pelea sería la definitiva, por lo que elevaron lo mayor posible sus energías. Las auras nuevamente chocaron entre ellas, volviendo a generar un monstruoso cráter, lo cual hizo que la tierra levitara, y que se desintegrara en el aire.

Detonando sus auras, ambas chicas se desafiaron un momento con la mirada, y de inmediato, comenzaron a arrojarse rayos de energía entre ellas.

Sakura extendió su mano izquierda a la ojiperla, y arrojó una esfera rosada, la cual la chica evadió con un movimiento de pies. Hinata contraatacó con una especie de viento cortante que arrojó con su mano derecha, el cual desplazó desde su costado izquierdo en dirección al opuesto. La onda viajó a una impresionante velocidad, pero la ninfa la evadió agachándose elegantemente, y dando una voltereta hacia atrás, para después retomar su postura erguida.

La peliazul aprovechó para arrojar con ambas manos una llamarada al nivel del suelo, la cual a su paso por el terreno destrozaba el mismo. Y desafortunadamente, Sakura no lo pudo evadir. La ninfa fue golpeada limpiamente por ésta, por lo que sintió de inmediato cómo el brutal calor se extendía por su cuerpo. Pero con una nueva detonación de su magia dispersó de inmediato las llamas consumidoras, sin causarle mayor daño, salvo algunas quemaduras de primer grado en sus extremidades.

Para entonces, la hechicera nuevamente arrojó un pilar de fuego, el cual la pelirrosa evadió volando unos tres metros en el aire. La princesa hada contrarrestó con una Estrella de Neutrones. La Hyūga no la pudo esquivar y la recibió limpiamente, por lo que fue arrojada violentamente contra una montaña de escombros, que explotó y se desintegró en polvo.

Pero de pronto, un resplandor escapaba del humo provocado por el impacto, el cual se dispersó de inmediato. El resplandor dejó ver a una Hinata que respiraba pesadamente, y tenía el ceño fruncido, además de un hilo de sangre que caía desde su cabeza. Junto con ello, su cabello estaba empapado con su sangre.

La pelirrosa, por su parte, notaba la parálisis muscular que sufría a causa de las quemaduras. Las quemaduras, si bien en aspecto aparentaban ser solamente superficiales, al ser las llamas del tipo esotéricas, logró penetrar en sus canales sanguíneos, los cuales eran responsables de distribuir su aura alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Y a consecuencia de ello, sus poderes fueron suprimidos en gran manera, provocándole un dolor agudo al concentrar su magia. Sin embargo, lo enduró, en un intento de elevar su aura nuevamente, ya que de ello dependía su victoria.

De igual manera, la ojiperla expulsó su aura alrededor de su lastimado cuerpo, sintiendo el agudo entumecimiento por todas partes. Aunque, del mismo modo, e ignorando su dolor, la hechicera incrementó sus poderes con el resto de sus últimas reservas, tal y como la hada lo hacía.

— Sakura-hime — vociferó con firmeza la ojiperla — Éste será mi último ataque. Ya sea que, por alguna razón, emerjas victoriosa de ésta pelea, podrás hacer tu voluntad para conmigo — aseguró la hechicera, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa levemente.

Sakura pronto recuperó una faz impasiva.

— ¿Realmente eres capaz de volverte un cordero de sacrificio, por la voluntad de tu reina? — cuestionó la pelirrosa en un susurro, notando la determinación en la chica.

Aunque, de igual manera, Sakura se percató de un deje de tristeza en aquellos hermosos perlas, los cuales estaban opacados, y sin brillo.

— No hagas ésto, hechicera. Puedo percibir en tu aura que no deseas provocar todo éste daño. Puedo sentir que en tu alma hay un conflicto — musitó suavemente la ojiesmeralda, aunque audible para Hinata.

— Hmp. Tonterías. ¿Qué sabes tú de mi persona? Sólo eres una niña tonta y refinada, tan propio de la gente de tu linaje — soltó la Hyūga, con notable desprecio en su tono de voz.

— Te equivocas. Puedo no conocerte de primera mano. Pero definitivamente, puedo percibir el conflicto en tu corazón y en tu alma — afirmó con total certeza y compasión Sakura.

Hinata, en cambio, se sintió irritada ante aquel comentario.

— ¡Basta de pláticas insustanciales! ¡Voy a matarte aquí mismo, princesa hada! — rugió con fiereza la ojiperla, concentrando su magia en sus palmas, las cuales adquirieron la figura de un león.

Hinata entonces arremetió con furia a la pelirrosa, quien de igual manera, concentró su aura rosada en sus manos. Pero, en su caso, materializó un par de círculos planos.

Hinata lanzó uno de sus golpes al rostro de Sakura, pero fue bloqueado por la última con sus pequeñas barreras mágicas en sus manos. Aunque, junto con ello, se enfrascó en un forcejeo contra la hechicera, quien al superarle en fuerza física, comenzó a empujar los delgados y frágiles brazos de la pelirrosa. Y con su mano opuesta, Hinata golpeó con fuerza la barrera de Sakura, quien reculó ligeramente al sentirse abrumada por el poderoso ataque de la ojiperla. Momento que la hechicera aprovechó para asestar una Patada Giratoria Aérea con su pierna derecha, en dirección de las manecillas de un reloj, derribando con ello a la pelirrosa en el acto. La ninfa emitió un quejido de dolor, al recibir el ataque limpiamente en el rostro, por lo cual cayó al suelo fuertemente.

La pelinegra explotó la vulnerabilidad de la pelirrosa, y su guardia baja, para conectar un pisotón al rostro de la ninfa. Sin embargo, Sakura pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y paró el ataque con sus escudos mágicos, forcejeando unos escasos segundos contra la morena. Pero eventualmente, usó su magia para arrojar a la chica a unos metros al suelo. Hinata se reincorporó de un salto, readquiriendo su postura de combate. Aunque, para entonces, la pelirrosa arrojó ambos escudos contra el pecho de la ojiperla, generando una pequeña explosión al contacto con el cuerpo de la Hyūga. La ojiperla fue derribada al suelo, levantando polvo ante el fuerte impacto.

Hinata se reincorporó con enorme dificultad, y con un profundo dolor recorriéndole todo su magullado cuerpo, al igual que se sostenía el vientre, y dejaba escapar sangre desde la comisura de sus labios. Y aún con todo ello, la Hyūga mantenía una actitud y mirada desafiante, preparada para continuar con la pelea. La ojiperla soltó un gemido provocado por el dolor de levantar sus brazos, y de colocarlos en su postura de batalla. No obstante, continuaba mostrándose intimidante.

— Te lo suplico. Por favor... Detente... — pidió la bella hada, con voz dulce y preocupada — Tu vida no vale la ambición ni la avaricia de tu reina.

— Cállate, maldita perra — masculló con desprecio y voz grave la ojiperla — No necesito de tu lástima. Soy una guerrera. Y le daré la bienvenida a la muerte, de ser necesario.

— Por favor. No me obligues a arrebatarte la existencia — suplicó nuevamente Sakura, viendo con tristeza el cómo la chica endurecía su mirada.

— ¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Voy a matarte aquí mismo! ¡Así que será mejor que te defiendas! — gruñó la hechicera, embistiendo nuevamente a la Haruno.

Hinata dio un salto, y atacó con una Patada Remolino al rostro de la pelirrosa. Pero fue evadido con una elegante inclinación de su torso hacia atrás por la ojiesmeralda, quien dio una voltereta completa. Y apoyándose en sus manos, Sakura golpeó el rostro de la ojiperla con su pie izquierdo cargado de aura, sacándole un gimoteo de dolor a Hinata al impactar en su quijada. Cosa que la hizo recular de inmediato a la Hyūga, quien se sostuvo el área afectada de inmediato. Momento que aprovechó la pelirrosa para, con ambas manos cargadas de su resplandor rosado, asestar un impacto al vientre de la morena, la cual ahogó un gemido por el ataque. Y si bien no demostraba gran fuerza física la ojiesmeralda, logró causar daños a órganos internos a través de su magia.

Hinata se sostuvo de inmediato el vientre con sus manos, y vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre, cayendo de rodillas a causa del insoportable dolor. Y finalmente, se desplomó suavemente en el piso.

Sakura observó cómo la hechicera yacía en el suelo, malherida, y contorsionándose de dolor. Caminando lentamente, la ninfa se acercó a la chica, frente a la cual se arrodilló. Hinata, mientras tanto, la observaba de reojo, tratando de soportar el terrible dolor en su vientre.

— ... ¿Qué esperas, princesa Haruno? Acaba conmigo — articuló con dificultad la pelinegra, la cual recibió una mirada estoica de parte de la aludida.

Sakura le observó directamente a los ojos.

— Al menos sé que fui derrotada por una gran peleadora — articuló entre su agonía Hinata.

La ninfa no respondió palabra alguna. Simplemente juntó y cruzó ambas manos frente a su rostro, a la altura de su mandíbula, y comenzó a emanar un resplandor rosado.

Hinata entonces cerró los ojos lentamente, en espera de recibir el golpe de gracia por parte de Sakura. Pero, para sorpresa de la Hyūga, sintió las pequeñas y suaves manos de la pelirrosa sobre su vientre, a la vez que una cálida corriente de energía fluía a través de su vientre, apaciguando poco a poco el intenso dolor en su magullado cuerpo. La hechicera abrió prontamente sus ojos, y dirigió su mirada a la princesa de Iridia. Sakura, como una profesional de medicina, mostraba la indiferencia propia de ellos, al mismo tiempo que continuaba emanando aquel resplandor que se había extendido por todo su cuerpo.

— Tú... ¿Por qué haces ésto? — preguntó con un susurro la Hyūga, pues aún sentía algo de dolor — Yo intenté matarte.

La Haruno negó con la cabeza.

— Porque puedo percibir que solamente hacías lo que piensas que es correcto — respondió Sakura, con suavidad — Puedo percibir que no eres una mala persona. Sólo que vives en conflicto, entre lo que consideras benévolo, y lo que es tu deber.

Hinata no pronunció mas palabras. Simplemente se dejo tratar por la magia sanadora de la pelirrosa, quien, sorprendentemente, aún mantenía las suficientes reservas de energía para realizar la sanación de sus órganos internos, así como la restauración de la sangre perdida en su sistema sanguíneo.

Sakura continuó emanando su aura a través del adolorido cuerpo de la Hyūga, quien estaba rodeada del mismo resplandor rosado de la hada. Hinata sentía como cada una de sus heridas eran sanadas, y el cómo sus músculos se recuperaban poco a poco de la parálisis y el entumecimiento. Mediante ello, volvía gradualmente la movilidad a sus extremidades, y sanaban sus huesos rotos.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de tratamiento, el aura de Sakura finalmente se desvaneció, dejándola con una respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado, el cual intentó calmar colocando una mano en su pecho. La hechicera, por su parte, se irguió levemente, apoyándose en sus manos y observando a la ninfa. La Haruno le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, haciendo que la morena desviara su rostro.

— No entiendo por qué haces ésto, princesa Sakura — refutó la hechicera — Tú aún sigues siendo mi enemiga.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo — afirmó la pelirrosa — Pero aún los enemigos pueden mostrarse respeto — recalcó la hada.

La ninfa recibió un bufido por respuesta.

— Tu ingenuidad será la causa de tu condenación, Haruno — comentó la hechicera.

Lo extraño de todo, es que Sakura aún mantenía su sonrisa.

— Pues si hacer lo correcto me conlleva a la muerte, la recibiré gustosa en cualquier momento.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, un extraño vórtice se generó a unos metros de las chicas, sorprendiéndolas a ambas. La ojiperla y la ojiesmeralda dirigieron de inmediato sus miradas a donde éste se materializaba. Pronto se dejó ver un hombre alto, que vestía una máscara, junto con una capucha. Éste, a su vez, tenía un par de ojos con pupilas rojas, adornadas por tres aspas, en forma de seis. Y al girar dichas pupilas, el recién llegado cerró de inmediato el extraño agujero negro.

— Onikage... — susurró la pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño ante su presencia.

La pelirrosa simplemente se quedó paralizada.

— Hmp. Debí imaginar que perderías contra la hada de Iridia, Hyūga — soltó el enmascarado con burla, haciendo que Hinata chasqueara la lengua — En fin. Supongo que debo terminar lo que no hiciste.

Ante aquello, Sakura se levantó de inmediato, y generó su arco en sus manos.

Mas sin en cambio, para el infortunio de la ninfa, sus energías estaban prácticamente agotadas, haciéndole sentirse débil y cansada, cosa que Onikage no pasó por alto. Por lo que rió levemente ante los fútiles intentos de la pelirrosa, para mantenerse desafiante ante él. No obstante, Sakura materializó una flecha en su arco mágico. Aunque al carecer de las energías para ello, la flecha se veía poco brillante, y relativamente compacta, a comparación a su usual tamaño. Y aún así, la ojiesmeralda la arrojó al enmascarado. El demonio la atrapo con su mano, y la destruyó por completo, transformándola en polvo mágico.

— Es inútil que te resistas, princesa Haruno — afirmó con voz tétrica la sombra — Ni siquiera en tu máximo poder tendrías oportunidad de vencerme.

— ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú realmente?! — cuestionó Sakura con firmeza, aunque también se podía denotar temor en su voz.

El enmascarado rió ligeramente más audible.

— Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Sakura Haruno — masculló con frialdad y voz profunda Onikage.

Y acto seguido, transformó sus pupilas en un caleidoscopio.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada ante la demoniaca mirada del enmascarado. Pero de pronto, notó como el cielo se enrojecía, y el sol se tornaba negro, a su vez que se escuchaba un pavoroso sonido parecido al de un vacío cósmico, el cual comenzó a alterar el sistema nervioso de la ojiesmeralda, causándole ansiedad y pánico.

El enmascarado entonces se retiró la máscara, revelando un rostro esquelético con una lengua extremadamente larga. Y de las cuencas de sus ojos, salían una impresionante cantidad de pequeños insectos como escarabajos, a gran velocidad. Aquello le produjo un profundo asco y horror a la ninfa, quien estaba paralizada del miedo. Onikage entonces rugió como un demonio, causando aún mas pánico en la ojiesmeralda.

— ¿P-Pero qué...?

La pelirrosa se encontraba anonadada ante lo que presenciaba. No daba crédito a lo que tenía como panorama.

— ... ¡¿Qué eres tu?!

— Estás dentro de mi _**Tsukuyomi**_ — dijo el enmascarado, con un tono gutural, siniestro, y tétrico en su voz, el cual resonó en toda la atmósfera

— ¿Tsukuyomi? ¿El dios de la Luna? — susurró la bella hada, observando horrorizada sus alrededores.

La chica presenció cómo millones de larvas la rodeaban.

— Exacto. Es un _**_Genjutsu_**_ _,_ o arte ilusoria de Espacio/Tiempo. Del cual nunca podrás escapar.

Sakura entonces fue empapada por un extraño fluido regurgitado por el encapuchado, el cual cubrió por completo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Asqueada, Sakura de inmediato comenzó a retirarse aquel pegajoso y maloliente líquido de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, durante su labor, se trajo un trozo de carne entre sus manos, el cual miró horrorizada, por lo que ahogó un grito ante ello.

Para desgracia de la pelirrosa, la tortura continuó. Observó cómo la carne de su cuerpo se caía a pedazos, dejando en el suelo los trozos que se mezclaban con la sangre. La ninfa gritó con horror con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se le salían de sus cuencas, y cómo sus vísceras se esparcían por todo el piso.

Hinata, mientras tanto, contemplaba impresionada la escena. Vio anonadada el cómo la chica había soltado un alarido de terror, mirándose las extremidades de su cuerpo, y pasándose las manos por el rostro. Posteriormente, Sakura posaba sus esmeraldas horrorizados en sus manos, como si viera en ellas alguna clase de demonio. Lo más extraño, para la Hyūga, es que realmente nada sucedía a su alrededor. Era como si la ninfa estuviese experimentando una pesadilla despierta.

Y finalmente, la princesa de las hadas cayó inconsciente. La hechicera aún no salía de su asombro, cuando el enmascarado tomó a la inconsciente pelirrosa de su brazo, y la halaba hasta la posición donde se hallaba la ojiperla, dejando caer a Sakura frente a ella. La morena contempló a la ninfa durante unos segundos, los cuales le parecieron horas para ella. Y posteriormente, poco a poco levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con los demoniacos y sangrientos ojos del encapuchado. Éste desactivó de inmediato aquellos terroríficos orbes, volviendo a sus pozos negros.

— Deja de quedárteme viendo como estúpida. Lleva a la princesa Sakura con la reina Kaguya de inmediato — vociferó con frialdad Onikage, dándose la vuelta y caminando lejos de donde ambas chicas estaban.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, y se reincorporó con algo de dificultad.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú harás? — preguntó la chica, con algo de nerviosismo.

— Tengo un asunto pendiente con el Uchiha — masculló con oscuridad — No es asunto tuyo. Así que muévete de una maldita vez, antes de que te mate — concluyó el ojinegro, desapareciendo en un vórtice.

— Tsk. Cómo detesto a ése tipo — masculló la ojiperla, colocando una mano en la espalda de la inconsciente ninfa pelirrosada.

Hinata desapareció, junto con Sakura, entre cuervos.

.

* * *

.

Sakura, poco a poco, despertaba de su letargo, gimoteando de dolor por el reciente trauma sufrido por aquella ilusión. Si bien no le había provocado daños físicos, sentía como si aquella tortura hubiese sido real. Tan así, que aún le dolían las extremidades, y sentía un terrible ardor por debajo de su piel, como si por sus venas fluyera lava hirviente.

La pelirrosa observó sus alrededores. Se percató de que se hallaba a sí misma dentro de una mazmorra, bastante oscura, y maloliente, principalmente por la humedad estancada en las paredes. Aunque, para la Haruno, aquello era lo de menor relevancia en ése momento, pues debía saber en dónde exactamente se hallaba, y planear un escape de aquella repugnante celda.

Sakura entonces concentró su magia, y trató de desvanecerse entre cerezos. Pero sintió un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo, por lo que desistió de inmediato.

Justo en ése momento, pudo escuchar cómo una pesada puerta se abría a lo lejos, y cómo unos pasos se aproximaban hacia su celda. Sakura se levantó de inmediato del suelo, y tomó con ambas manos los barrotes. De lo lejos, la ninfa pudo divisar a un pelicastaño de ojos perla, quien tenía una mirada oscura y fría. A su vez, éste venía acompañado de un par de minotauros con hachas.

— Sakura-hime — pronunció con monotonía el ojiperla, una vez que llegó ante la celda, donde estaba enclaustrada Sakura — Tengo órdenes de presentarte ante su señoría, Kaguya-sama.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Y sácame de aquí de inmediato! — rugió la pelirrosa, desafiando al moreno, que mantenía su rostro impasivo.

— En efecto, princesa Haruno. Te presentaré ante la reina Otsutsuki cuanto antes — afirmó el castaño, abriendo la mazmorra con unas extrañas llaves.

De inmediato, la ninfa trató de materializar su arco. Pero apenas pudo emanar un ligero resplandor en su mano, emitió un quejido del punzante dolor, provocado por el sobreesfuerzo.

— ¿Pero qué...? — susurró la bella hada, sosteniéndose su mano izquierda.

— Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, Sakura-hime. Tu magia está agotada en su totalidad — explicó el ojiperla, el cual fue fulminado por la aludida.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, lacayo de Kaguya! — vociferó la princesa de las hadas, retrocediendo sus pasos hasta arrinconarse contra el frío muro de la celda.

Pero el sirviente de la reina Otsutsuki no se amedrentó. En cambio, se acercó a la bella ninfa, y la tomó bruscamente del cabello, al mismo tiempo de que la jaloneaba hasta la salida de la celda. Entretanto, Sakura soltaba quejidos de dolor por los tirones en su largo y hermoso cabello.

— ¡Muévete! ¡Kaguya-sama te está esperando! — espetó el Hyūga.

Sakura forcejeaba contra el fuerte agarre del moreno contra su cabellera, además de que intentaba soltar algunos codazos a éste. Aunque, al carecer de la fuerza física para lastimarle, el ojiperla enduraba cada uno de ellos, para después propinarle un puñetazo en el vientre a la ninfa. Aquel golpe le sacó el aire a Sakura, y la hizo sostenerse la boca del estómago con ambas manos. La chica cayó de rodillas, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

El castaño, mas sin en cambio, la levantó nuevamente del suelo con brusquedad de su exótico cabello, y la irguió de un sólo tirón, sacándole otro gimoteo a la pelirrosa. La ninfa se llevó una mano a su cabeza, intentando separar la del moreno, pero fue apartada con rudeza por éste último.

Los chicos, junto con los monstruos, caminaron por un largo y estrecho corredor, saliendo a un enorme vestíbulo. Éste tenía miles de celdas en diferentes niveles, las cuales, a su vez, estaban siendo custodiadas por un sin fin de demonios, de todas formas, tamaños, y razas.

Aquella extraña prisión parecía estar dentro de una enorme cueva, o cuando menos de ésa manera lo aparentaba. Ya que se podía ver cómo el peñasco por donde caminaban estaba siendo rodeado por una especie de mar de lava hirviente, el cual en ocasiones botaba Géiseres, y partículas de roca fundida. Asímismo, el calor dentro de aquella extraña prisión era sofocante. Probablemente superaba los sesenta grados centígrados de temperatura, además de que la presión atmosférica era mucho mayor en aquella cueva, por lo que la ninfa dedujo que se encontraba algunos kilómetros por debajo del nivel del mar.

Sakura enfocó mejor su vista a aquellas celdas custodiadas por monstruos. Y lo que vio la impresionó: Dentro de cada una de éstas, se encontraban prisioneros una gran cantidad de seres de distintas razas. Desde humanos, elfos, orcos, así como demonios de menor rango, entre otros seres. Pero sobre todo, de aquellos seres a los cuales la pelirrosa consideraba su pueblo: Las Hadas. Cada celda albergaba a múltiples seres, en ocasiones incluso sobresaturando las mismas. Y con ello, Sakura entonces reconoció en donde se hallaba a sí misma.

— ... ¿Pandemonium? — susurró para sí misma la ojiesmeralda — ¿Será éste a caso Pandemonium?

— En efecto, princesa Haruno. Nos encontramos en _**"La Ciudad de los Demonios"**_ _,_ llamado así en honor al mitológico _**Pandaemonium**_ — explicó el pelicafé, con simpleza.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, ante lo mencionado por el alto muchacho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? — cuestionó con enfado la hada ojiesmeralda.

Sakura recibió una exhalación audible por respuesta.

— Su majestad, la todopoderosa Kaguya-sama, nombró éste lugar en honor al hogar del difunto rey y líder del Clan Otsutsuki, Gouki Otsutsuki — explicó el Hyūga — Pandaemonium, de igual manera, era conocida como la _**Capital del Infierno.**_

 _ **L**_ a princesa de Iridia se hallaba asombrada por la explicación. Pero salió de su impresión, y continuó su cuestionario.

— ¿Y dónde exactamente nos encontramos? ¡Dímelo! — exigió la bella ninfa, mientras era empujada para caminar.

— ¿No es obvio? Estamos en el Continente del Fuego, en las proximidades del Monte Ember. Ubicada en la llanura de Infernus — contestó el ojiperla, forzando con un empuje a caminar a la Haruno.

— ¿Y por qué razón tu reina decidió elegir aquel nombre para éste horrible lugar? — preguntó con firmeza la chica.

— Creí que eras mas sabia, princesa de Iridia — se burló el moreno, aunque mantenía su temple impasivo — Ésta prisión es conocida como el lugar del tormento eterno de los herejes. Aquellos que son castigados día y noche por las terribles blasfemias contra la diosa entre los dioses. La señora de señores. La TodoPoderosa, Kaguya-sama — pronunció con gallardía el moreno, haciendo que la pelirrosa soltara un bufido ante semejante habladuría.

— Veo que más que una monarquía, el culto a tu reina es verdaderamente repulsivo como religión — espetó con desprecio la Haruno.

Acto seguido, Sakura soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir como se tensaba el agarre en su cabello, el cual a éstas alturas se encontraba muy enmarañado.

— Disfruta de tu locuacidad cuanto puedas, Sakura Haruno. Porque muy pronto confrontarás el juicio de la omnipotente diosa, Kaguya Otsutsuki — concluyó el pelicafé, forzando a la pelirrosa a andar, mediante empujones, y algunos golpes en su cabeza.

Sakura no pronunció mas palabras. En parte, por el hecho de que no venía al caso continuar con la intrascendente conversación, la cual indirecta e inintencionalmente había ella comenzado. Además de que el dolor en su cuero cabelludo era ya un tanto insoportable, junto con algunos golpes menores en su vientre y nuca.

El ojiperla, por su parte, mantenía una faz estoica; tanto así que rivalizaba con la del último de los Uchiha. El Hyūga trasladó su mano derecha del cabello de la princesa hada, a su pequeño, delgado, y blanco cuello, sosteniéndola con brusquedad, y obligándole a caminar al frente.

Sakura, Neji, y los dos minotauros salieron al patio principal de aquella horripilante prisión, donde numerosos seres estaban haciendo trabajos forzados, mientras que otros eran latigueados, y golpeados brutalmente. A otros simplemente les torturaban, ya sea mediante heridas físicas como cortes, quemaduras, y golpizas salvajes, así como violaciones sexuales, en el caso de los seres femeninos. Incluso en el peor, o mejor de los casos, según el punto de vista de cada quien, algunos otros eran asesinados a sangre fría, sin importar la edad o género. Desde ancianos, mujeres embarazadas, niños, e infantes. Éstos últimos siendo ofrecidos en sacrificio de sangre al _**Gran Demonio**_ , o mejor conocido como Gouki Otsutsuki, difunto dios/rey de Wintersun, y ultrajador del Continente del Fuego. Aquel que había traicionado a sus anteriores reyes, y había hundido al mundo en terror, esclavitud, pobreza, guerras, y muerte. Aquel que, a su muerte, su esposa y eterna amante, la tirana reina, Kaguya Otsutsuki, juró ante la tumba de su amado continuar con su oscuro legado.

Sakura, por su parte, no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor, sufrimiento e ira. Simplemente al ver cómo no sólo su pueblo, sino que toda clase de especies de seres vivos estaban siendo atormentados, torturados, y asesinados de las formas mas brutales conocidas y por conocer. Las imágenes, los alaridos de dolor, y el olor a sangre eran demasiado para la princesa hada. Sakura apretaba los puños con fuerza, mientras sus lágrimas caían como una interminable cascada desde las cuencas de sus hermosos ojos. Los mismos que, en aquel momento, reflejaban un profundo sufrimiento, y de igual manera un profundo rencor hacia la que se hacía llamar así misma la diosa de Terra.

Sakura juraba que ella se encargaría de sobrevivir a ése terrible lugar. Que ella personalmente le pondría fin no sólo a aquel horroroso sitio de tormentos, sino que liberaría a todos aquellos seres cautivos. Y especialmente...

...Sakura le quitaría la vida a la despiadada reina Kaguya. Aún si debía sacrificar la suya en el proceso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando Sakura divisó un enorme templo. Éste tenía grabado un pentagrama parpadeante, rodeado por un círculo, donde en el interior de la estrella invertida de cinco picos, se podía apreciar al dios pagano: El _**Baphomet**_ _,_ o mejor conocido como la cabra satánica. Gracias al parpadeo en aquella tonalidad de rojo sangre oscuro, le daba un aspecto aterrador.

En el mencionado templo, había un enorme portal de unos cinco metros de altura. El templo estaba siendo custodiado por un par de seres, que parecían unos enormes anfibios con forma humanoide, pero sus cabezas eran similares al de un ave deformada y sin piel. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, así como sus pupilas eran rasgadas, y de color rojo sangre. Asímismo, ambos demonios medían unos tres metros de altura.

El castaño simplemente avanzó con la pelirrosa hacia el templo. Y cuando llegaron ante el par de monstruos que custodiaban la entrada a la edificación, ambos reptiles hicieron una ligera reverencia, y abrieron ambas puertas del templo, dejando ver unas escaleras que descendían hacia un oscuro y tétrico sótano, en el cual Neji y Sakura descendieron. Claro que la última siendo obligada por el ojiperla.

El aludido ordenó a ambos monstruos custodiando la entrada retirarse. Los demonios, asintiendo con la cabeza, obedecieron de inmediato, dejando a ambos chicos solos ante un portal que estaba adornado por un par de gárgolas. Cuando la Haruno las observó detenidamente, pudo percatarse que las gárgolas la miraban directo a los ojos, y sonreían macabramente, haciéndole sentirse atemorizada de inmediato.

Las puertas repentinamente se abrieron por sí solas, ante la impresión de Sakura; caso contrario al ojiperla, quien mantuvo su seriedad y estoicismo. Sin embargo, el que las puertas se abrieran por sí solas, no fue lo que realmente impresionó a la ojiesmeralda, sino el hecho de lo que su mirada podía presenciar: Dentro de aquella enorme habitación, se llevaba a cabo un _**Aquelarre**_ _._ El Aquelarre no era más que un rito satánico, donde una gran cantidad de sacerdotes, brujos y hechiceros tenían actos sexuales perversos con demonios.

Mas sin en cambio, lo que más impresionó a la Haruno, era que no sólo participaban los sirvientes de Kaguya, sino que niños eran forzados a tener toda clase de lujuriosos, perversos, y parafílicos actos sexuales. Tales como el sexo anal, que destrozaba sus esfínteres, muchas veces causándoles la muerte inmediata, el canibalismo, la coprofagia, o acto de comer heces, entre muchas otras depravaciones.

Ante ésto, Sakura finalmente llegó a su límite. Por lo que de inmediato devolvió el estómago, expulsando jugos gástricos y saliva al suelo. La ninfa cayó de rodillas y manos, y continuó con su vómito, el cual, después de unos segundos, finalmente pudo controlarlo, a pesar de que las náuseas seguían presentes, así como su tos ahogada, y su hiperventilación bucal.

Neji, por su parte, se acercó a la pelirrosada. Y con un fuerte tirón de su cabello, la haló y levantó nuevamente, obligando a la ninfa a seguir caminando hasta otras escaleras, al fondo de aquella habitación.

Sakura ya no tenía cabeza para nada. Todo lo que había presenciado la había abrumado por completo. Lo único que quería era salir de ése condenado lugar de tormento, pero, para su desgracia, estaba siendo obligada a proseguir con su camino. Sabrá Dios que clase de horrores le esperaban en aquel sótano tan escalofriante, donde a pesar de estar ligeramente iluminado, aún se podía percibir un aura tan densa, oscura, y pesada. Se asemejaba como si estuviera a toneladas de presión atmosférica.

 _"Fue un error el haber huido de Medel, el haber sido tan obstinada, y el haberme separado de los demás..."_ reflexionó la pelirrosa, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, a causa de la ansiedad.

 _"Sasuke-kun... Perdóname... Por favor... Ayúdame... Ven por mí... Rescátame de éste horrible lugar..."_ _suplicó en sus pensamientos la hermosa y atemorizada princesa de las hadas._

 _Las lágrimas de Sakura cayeron al suelo. Lo único que podía hacer, era rezar a Dios para que Sasuke Uchiha fuera en su rescate._

Los pensamientos de la pelirrosa fueron interrumpidos, cuando fue violentamente arrojada al suelo, donde cayó pesadamente, apenas sosteniéndose en sus rodillas y manos. Sakura alzó después la mirada, y mantuvo fijos sus hermosos orbes esmeralda, ante un trono que estaba de espaldas. Por el costado, se asomaba un brazo pálido, con una copa de un líquido negruzco, el cual dedujo se trataba de un vino.

— Mi señora Kaguya — reverenció el Hyūga, irguiéndose posteriormente — He aquí Sakura Haruno, princesa de las hadas, del reino de Iridia — concluyó el pelinegro.

El trono dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, revelando a una mujer alta y bella, de ojos color ámbar, y cabello albino extremadamente largo, tanto así que le arrastraba por los suelos. A su vez, la reina vestía un muy elegante _**Hanfu**_ _,_ adornado con algunos pentagramas que parecían hechos de hilo dorado.

La reina hizo una seña con la mano, ordenándole al Hyūga retirarse. El castaño, con otra reverencia, obedeció prontamente, saliendo de aquella habitación del trono y dejando a solas a ambas mujeres.

Sakura, con temor, dirigió sus hermosos ojos a los ámbares de la diosa/reina, quien le miraba fríamente, y sin ninguna clase de emoción, en un enfrentamiento de miradas. Claramente Kaguya tenía la mayor ventaja, dada la actual situación de la pelirrosa, quien jamás en su vida se esperaba verse a sí misma en ésa situación.

De pronto, la peliblanca se puso de pie, arrojando la copa al suelo, la cual se estrelló y reventó en miles de fragmentos. Mientras tanto, Kaguya caminó lentamente, hasta quedar a tan sólo unos metros de distancia de la pelirrosa. Ésta última estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas, observando con asombro y temor a la Otsutsuki. Kaguya entonces extendió sus brazos a los costados, como si se tratara de una auténtica deidad.

— Al fin nos conocemos, Sakura-hime...

 **...**

 **Nuevamente, un agradecimiento a todas las personas que siguen esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por su continuo apoyo.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se viene uno de los mejores enfrentamientos de la historia (al menos a mi parecer) y supongo que ya adivinaron, éste es entre Sasuke Uchiha y Onikage, por lo que estén pendientes ;)**

 **Como dato curioso, el estilo que le dí a Hinata en esta historia es el que realmente usa en su contraparte del manga, la diferencia radica en que en la serie le es dado su nombre en japonés, el cual es** ** _Hakkeshō_** **, pero en esencia su nombre real es** ** _Yin Fu Baguazhang_** **.**

 **Me despido de ustedes, mis estimados lectores y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Sombra Demoniaca y la Terrible Revelació

**Capítulo XI:** Sombra Demoniaca y La Terrible Revelación.

Tenten y Sasuke arribaron a una destruida Xian Yi, la cual estaba incluso en peores condiciones del que Wu Yia ahora tenía. Literalmente, todos los aldeanos de aquella pequeña aldea se encontraban muertos, sin mencionar que no había una sola edificación en pie. Además de que el suelo de aquel terreno estaba totalmente cuarteado, levantado, y demolido, como si un temblor catastrófico y un huracán hubiesen arrasado con el lugar, al mismo tiempo.

La monja guerrera apretó fuertemente los puños, sintiéndose frustrada de no haber podido proteger ambas ciudades, las que consideraba como su hogar. Junto con el hecho de que no había podido salvar a su gente, de los cuales ahora yacían sus cadáveres esparcidos por doquier.

Sasuke, por su parte, lo que menos le interesaba era aquella diezmada aldea, o su gente. La única razón de su viaje hasta aquel lugar, donde actualmente se encontraba, era el hallar a Sakura Haruno, princesa de Iridia. Y aunque aún no lo entendía del todo, la chica era alguien importante para él. Y en definitiva, viajaría al mismísimo infierno de ser necesario, con tal de traerla de vuelta sana y salva.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar, buscando con la mirada algún indicio de la pelirrosada. Aunque, dentro de sí mismo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a la chica. Además de sentir una pesadez ambiental, y sus fosas nasales estaban inundadas del aquel metálico perfume de la muerte, conocido como sangre.

— ¡Demonios! ¡No pudimos llegar a tiempo! — rugió la pelicafé, golpeando con su puño derecho el suelo.

El terreno se agrietó ligeramente, aunque aquella acción le provocó mayor daño a la monja en el proceso.

— No tiene mucho tiempo que atacaron éste lugar — afirmó el Uchiha — Quizá un par de horas a lo sumo, juzgando por los daños provocados al terreno, y el que los cadáveres aún no están en descomposición.

— Maldita sea. Si tan sólo no hubiésemos caído ante aquel truco tan barato de ésa tonta — masculló Tenten, entre dientes.

Pero después se sintió mal por aquel comentario, pues Sakura, aunque había cometido un acto de imprudencia, jamás hubiese intentado hacer algo para perjudicar a nadie. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sasuke la levantó violentamente del cuello, apretándoselo fuertemente, y cortándole el suministro de oxígeno, a la vez que estaba fulminándole con aquella intimidante y oscura mirada.

— Vuelve a insinuar algo similar, y vas a acompañar a tu gente al otro mundo — siseó con oscuridad el azabache, soltándole de inmediato, y dejándole caer pesadamente al suelo.

La chica tosió de inmediato, por el reingreso abrupto del vital oxígeno a sus pulmones. Sasuke comenzó a caminar a lo lejos, mientras que Tenten se levantó del suelo de inmediato.

— Espera un momento. ¿A dónde irás? — preguntó con voz ahogada la monja, aún sintiendo un poco de dolor en su tráquea, por el anterior sofoque del moreno.

— ¿No es obvio? Tengo que hallar a Sakura. Y no me iré de aquí sin encontrarla sana y salva — recalcó el pelinegro, sin siquiera dignarse en dirigirle la mirada a la castaña.

— Tsk. Eres un verdadero imbécil.

Sasuke ignoró por completo el insulto de Tenten. En parte, porque le importaba un carajo en ése momento, y por otro lado no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera el encontrar a la hermosa hada a salvo. Por lo que decidió hacerse oídos sordos ante los improperios de la chica, y comenzó a examinar los alrededores de la devastada aldea.

Tenten, por su cuenta, comenzó a seguir a unos metros al pelinegro, igualmente examinando con sus orbes los alrededores de Xian Yi que, a cada vivienda, establecimiento, y cuerpo sin vida que divisaba con la mirada, le hacía incrementar su enojo. La monja apretaba sus uñas contra la carne de las palmas de sus manos, al grado de incluso dejarse unas marcas de sangre al retirarlas por completo. Aunque, por otro lado, sabía que no ganaba nada con hacerse daño de ésa manera. Lo que ahora mismo debía hacer, era hallar algún testigo con vida, y rastrear al perpetrador del ataque.

Repentinamente, un sonido tras ellos les alertó. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde provenía el mismo, no hallando el origen o causante de ello. Mas sin en cambio, ambos guerreros prepararon sus armas en mano, además de tomar una postura de combate, esperando algún indicio de hostilidad. Pero lo único que se escuchaba en aquel momento, era el leve resoplar del viento en la aldea, junto con algunas aves que volaban en el firmamento.

Justo en un instante, Sasuke fue atacado por un extraño con una patada al rostro. El pelinegro fácilmente la paró con una sola mano, y utilizó una llave contra su atacante, derribando al sujeto. Éste cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, a la vez que gruñía de dolor, sosteniéndose el pie que se había lesionado con el arroje del azabache. Tenten, de inmediato, se acercó al sospechoso derribado, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse de quién era.

— ¡Guy-Sifu! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! — exclamó impresionada la monja.

El aludido gruñó en respuesta.

— He estado en mejores condiciones, Tenten — articuló con dificultad el gobernante de Wu Yia.

— Permítame auxiliarle, mi Lord — suplicó la morena, pasando su brazo derecho por la espalda del feudal, y colocándola en el costado de éste, a la vez que le ayudaba a reincorporarse.

— Te lo agradezco, Tenten — pronunció Guy, con un quejido de dolor.

No obstante, Guy lo ignoró, al conectar su mirada con el último de los Uchiha.

— Por cierto, me da gusto volver a verte, Sasuke.

— Hmp. Supongo que ha pasado un largo tiempo, Guy — respondió el moreno con monotonía, haciendo reír levemente al feudal.

— Veo que sigues siendo tan introvertido como siempre, Uchiha — se burló el gobernante.

El pelinegro sólo rodó los ojos.

— Guy-Sifu — musitó la castaña — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— Un grupo de encapuchados nos dio un ataque sorpresa. Por desgracia, acabaron con toda la población, y con mis mejores hombres — replicó con pesar el feudal.

La monja frunció el ceño.

— ¿Encapuchados? ¿Qué aspecto tenían? — inquirió Tenten.

— No pude divisar con claridad a todos. Salvo a dos en particular — respondió el feudal, comenzando a caminar a la plaza principal, ayudado de la morena — La primera era una chica de cabello negro, con tintes azulados, de piel pálida, y ojos color perla. Al segundo, no se le podía ver facciones físicas, debido a que tenía una larga túnica cubriéndole por completo, así como una máscara de demonio — explicó el gobernante, pausando un momento para inhalar un poco de aliento, y continuar con su relato — Pero algo que sí le distinguía del resto, era el que a través de su máscara, se podían observar un par de ojos color sangre. Sus pupilas tenían tres aspas en forma de seis, y los transformaba en un caleidoscopio a su voluntad.

Ante lo dicho por Guy, Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños, recordando lo que aquel marionetista le había comentado.

— Onikage — masculló fríamente el moreno, frunciendo el ceño, y afilando su mirada.

Ambos chicos, junto con el gobernante, finalmente divisaron a una pelirroja inconsciente, a un peliblanco, y al monje cejón; éstos dos últimos muertos. Suigetsu tenía destruida la cabeza, que estaba partida por la mitad, hasta el inicio del cuello, como si hubiese sido provocado por un hacha. Pero al ver la enorme espada ensangrentada, la castaña y el Uchiha dedujeron que su propia arma había sido usada en su contra.

Lee, por su parte, tenía un enorme agujero en el torso, el cual asomaba sus destrozadas vísceras, entre una repulsiva muestra de sangre y entrañas. Karin, por otro lado, tenía un hilillo de sangre saliendo por la comisura de sus labios, a su vez que tenía un fuerte impacto en su vientre; pero de ahí en fuera, la Uzumaki parecía no tener mayores daños.

Tenten se separó del gobernante, y se acercó al cadáver del difunto monje cejón. La monja se agachó a examinarlo.

— Lee... Caíste como un auténtico guerrero Shaolin — susurró la monja, colocando la espada del aludido en su mano, y ésta sobre su pecho destrozado — Descansa en paz, hermano.

Tenten hizo una ligera reverencia al monje, quien, si bien no era familiar consanguíneo, la castaña lo había estimado como tal.

De pronto, un gemido alertó a los tres. Éstos volvieron su mirada en dirección a la ladronzuela de cabello de fuego, quien gimoteaba levemente. Tenten se levantó de inmediato, y se aproximó hasta ésta, ayudándole a recostarse en su regazo.

— Karin — la llamó Tenten con preocupación — ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos, y tuvo una borrosa imagen de la monja. Por lo que parpadeó un par de veces, para esclarecer su mirada.

— Tenten... Sasuke... — musitó la pelirroja, intentando incorporarse.

Pero un profundo dolor en su vientre se lo impidió por completo, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor. Karin cayó de nuevo en el regazo de la castaña.

— Tranquila. Tienes un profundo impacto en tu abdomen. Probablemente hasta tengas algunas costillas rotas — remarcó Tenten.

La Uzumaki se sostuvo el área afectada, con la palma de su mano.

— Karin — le llamó Sasuke, con su fría y profunda voz — ¿Dónde está Sakura? — cuestionó, fulminando a la ojirubí con la mirada.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, recordando cómo estaban enfrentando a la líder de los hechiceros. Pero rememorizando, ella había quedado inconsciente, a causa del ataque de la ojiperla.

— No lo sé. Estaba peleando con una de los súbditos de Kaguya, quien me dejó inconsciente — replicó la pelirroja con nerviosismo.

Sasuke la tomó violentamente del cuello de la camisa, y la levantó bruscamente del suelo, mientras Karin gemía de dolor.

— ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! ¡¿Cómo la dejaste sola en ésto?! — vociferó furibundo el azabache, como nunca antes se le había visto.

Tenten y a Karin se sorprendieron. Ésta última totalmente paralizara del miedo, y la impresión.

— Sasuke. Tranquilízate — le pidió la monja.

Tenten tomó el hombro del pelinegro, pero Sasuke lo retiró con la misma brusquedad con la que ahora trataba a la pelirroja.

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No tienes idea del peligro en el que Sakura podría estar ahora! ¡Quizá hasta ya ha sido capturada por el ejército de Kaguya! — rugió el moreno, dejando caer al suelo a la Uzumaki.

Karin ni siquiera protestó ante ello, por temor a recibir una reprimenda.

— En efecto. Pero creo que mejor deberían preocuparse por su propio bienestar — mencionó una oscura voz, la cual se aproximaba poco a poco a la posición de los presentes.

Los monjes voltearon de inmediato, dirigiendo su mirada al recién llegado.

Sasuke y Tenten no daban crédito a lo que veían. Frente a ellos, se encontraba el mismo encapuchado, quien hace unas horas acompañaba a aquella ojiperla. Aquella que había dejado fuera de combate a los mejores guerreros del feudal, junto con Karin, y el ahora difunto Suigetsu.

El Uchiha desafió aquella mirada caleidoscópica con sus propios pozos. Pero en un instante, comenzó a sentirse extraño, sintiendo cómo el mundo le daba vueltas. A la vez que sus orbes adquirían la misma tonalidad del de aquel extraño enmascarado frente a él. Además de todo, podía sentir cómo su adrenalina se incrementaba abruptamente, así como el que la sangre le hervía, como si por sus arterias estuviera corriendo lava.

Sasuke, repentinamente, tuvo una bruma mental, recordando los cadáveres de los miembros de su Clan. Se veía a sí mismo con las manos empapadas de sangre, además de que recordaba un extraño portal azul oscuro, haciendo que le diera una migraña. Sasuke se sostuvo la frente con la palma de su mano, y sacudió la cabeza. Entretanto, el enmascarado divisó al pelinegro, percatándose del cambio intermitente del color de sus ojos. Por lo que rió por lo bajo.

— Vaya. Así que por fin está despertando — masculló el encapuchado burlón, haciendo irritar a Sasuke.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — siseó el pelinegro con oscuridad y frialdad, aún manteniéndole aquella demoniaca mirada, la cual, lejos de intimidarlo, lo hacía enfurecerse.

— Una mejor pregunta sería... ¿Qué soy yo? ¿No lo crees, Sasuke Uchiha?

El aludido abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante lo ocurrido.

— ¡¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?! ¡Responde de una maldita vez! — gritó irritado el azabache, quien recibió una risa burlona.

— Aún no es momento de que lo sepas, Uchiha. Pero algún día lo sabrás — masculló el enmascarado — Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que conozco todo sobre ti.

Ante éso, Sasuke tensó sus dientes y mostró una faz iracunda, la cual hacía reír de burla al encapuchado.

— Y en cuanto a mi identidad, por ahora sólo podrás saber mi seudónimo. El cual es Onikage: La _**Sombra Demoniaca**_.

— Entonces, tú eres el responsable de los ataques a Spira. ¿Cierto? — cuestionó el azabache con firmeza, aún fulminando con la mirada a la sombra.

— En efecto, Uchiha. Soy el emisario de la reina Kaguya, y el que planeó los atentados contra Wu Yia y Xian Yi — reafirmó el ojos del diablo, quien desactivó sus orbes caleidoscópicos, volviendo a unos profundos pozos negros.

Sasuke se impresionó ante ello. Podía sentir un aire de familiaridad en aquella oscura mirada.

— Tú... Maldito... ¿Acaso serás Madara Uchiha? — gruñó por lo bajo el moreno.

El enmascarado comenzó una leve risilla, pero terminó en una risa demente y malévola.

— Oh, Sasuke. Veo que aún no recuerdas nada en lo absoluto — se burló Onikage, haciendo irritar al Uchiha — Sigues creyendo aquella estúpida farsa sobre el inútil de Madara.

Aquello logró sorprender al ojinegro en desmedida. ¿Qué era exactamente a lo que se refería?

— ¿Farsa? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, estúpido? — siseó Sasuke con desprecio.

Pero, nuevamente, la única respuesta que recibió fue la irritante y oscura risa de la sombra.

— Ya llegará el momento en que sepas toda la verdad, Sasuke Uchiha — replicó Onikage, caminando hacia el moreno, y sosteniendo un duelo de miradas — Por ahora, deberías estar más preocupado por el bienestar de la princesa de las hadas. A fin de cuentas, estás aquí por ello. ¿O me equivoco?

Éso hizo enfurecer a Sasuke, quien gruñó con furia.

— ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! — gritó el moreno con furia absoluta, temiéndose lo peor.

— ¿No es obvio? La princesa Haruno ha sido capturada por nosotros, y ahora mismo se encuentra presa en Pandemonium.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Por lo que, de inmediato, Sasuke se abalanzó contra el enmascarado, quien desapareció en un vórtice, evadiendo el poderoso puñetazo de Sasuke. A continuación, reapareció a unos metros de él, sorprendiendo a todos en el proceso.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos...?! — gruñó el Uchiha, volviendo su faz hacia la sombra.

— Tsk, tsk, tsk. Eres demasiado acelerado, Sasuke Uchiha — pronunció el ojinegro, riendo levemente ante ello.

— ¡Si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima a Sakura, los mataré a todos ustedes! — amenazó el moreno, con la ira inundando todo su ser, pero sobretodo con el temor de que pudiera pasarle algo a Sakura.

— Realmente eres admirable, _**Dragón Escarlata**_ — fingió un alabo el enmascarado, cerrando sus ojos y volviéndolos a abrir.

De nueva cuenta, Onikage mostró aquellas tres aspas que adornaban sus rojos írises.

— Eres osado, fuerte, y audaz. Pero tu necedad e imprudencia serán tu perdición.

El encapuchado extrajo su Katana del interior de su túnica, a lo que Sasuke extrajo instintivamente su Sanjiegun de su espalda.

— Pero antes, podemos divertirnos un poco...

Sasuke no respondió nada. Simplemente tomó ambos extremos de su arma, y se colocó en su postura de combate, arqueando sus piernas, y colocando una atrás con la otra al frente, a su vez que posicionaba un extremo de su bastón en posición diagonal al frente, dejando la sección media a la altura de su vientre, y levantando el otro extremo en posición vertical con su mano izquierda.

Onikage, por su parte, simplemente alzó por lo alto su espada, desafiando con ello al pelinegro. Sasuke afiló su mirada, y apretó su agarre en su bastón. Tenten y los demás, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de todo, salieron de su estupefacción, por lo tanto la monja se posicionó al lado del pelinegro.

La castaña extrajo su Miaodao de su cintura, mientras que el feudal se acercó a la pelirroja herida, y la tomo en brazos. Razón por la cual, sorprendió unos instantes a la Uzumaki, pero supo entonces que estaba malherida, y no podía hacer nada que no fuese estorbar.

— Guy-Sifu — moduló la monja guerrera — Por favor, póngase a salvo junto con Karin. Nosotros nos encargaremos de éste — afirmó la morena, la cual recibió una afirmación por parte del gobernante.

— De acuerdo. Sólo tengan cuidado — ensambló el feudal, comenzando a correr lejos de donde estaban los guerreros, llevándose a la Uzumaki en brazos.

— Entonces... ¿Comenzamos? — inquirió el enmascarado, a lo que ambos asintieron.

Tenten, de inmediato, colocó con un giro su sable a un costado de su cabeza, arqueando las piernas, y posicionándolas de la misma manera que Sasuke, pero en sentido inverso.

— Escucha, Tenten. Tenemos que mantener la coordinación y la distancia adecuada para...

— ¡Yo lo atacaré primero! — interrumpió la castaña la estrategia del moreno, arremetiendo de inmediato.

— ¡Detente, Tenten! — advirtió el moreno.

Pero fue muy tarde, ya que la monja intentó asestar un poderoso mandoble al encapuchado. Mas éste, con una enorme facilidad, desvió el ataque con su Katana, y atizó una fuerte patada al abdomen de la pelicafé. Aquel golpe la arrojó a varios metros. Tenten cayó al suelo fuertemente, dejándole algunas costillas rotas, así como incapacitándola por completo. De inmediato, Guy se acercó a su discípula. Y junto con una ahora erguida Karin, retiraron a la chica del lugar.

— Maldición — masculló el pelinegro, volviendo su mirada a la sombra.

— Que lástima. Esperaba que como guerrera Shaolin fueras menos impetuosa, monja —se burló el ojinegro enmascarado, recolocando su espada a su costado diestro, a la altura de su cintura — Espero no cometas el mismo error, Sasuke Uchiha.

— Hmp. El único error cometido es el tuyo, al desafiarme a un combate. En el cual, sólo perderás la vida, Onikage — siseó el azabache, recuperando su postura de combate.

— Bien. Dejemos que nuestra pericia con las armas sean las que dictaminen aquel veredicto.

Tan pronto el encapuchado concluyó su monólogo, desapareció en una ráfaga de viento, y reapareció frente a Sasuke, dando un giro de su arma, y atacando el costado derecho del cuello del monje. Pero el moreno, con un movimiento de manos, paró el letal ataque con su arma. Por lo que, de inmediato, la sombra dio un rápido giro sobre sí mismo, y conectó otro espadazo por lo alto, directo a la cabeza del Uchiha, quien nuevamente contrarrestó el ataque con la sección media de su arma.

Y aprovechando la guardia baja de la sombra, Sasuke dio una patada al vientre de Onikage, pero éste lo evadió tan sólo retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. De inmediato, ambos se enfrascaron en un habilidoso duelo de armas, chocando una contra otra, ambos intentando asestar un golpe a su oponente. El dragón giró su arma entre malabares alrededor de su cuerpo, dando una vuelta completa de trescientos sesenta grados sobre sus pies. Y usando su sección extrema derecha, golpeó directamente al rostro del enmascarado, pero fue interceptado por éste con su espada, la cual usó como si de un escudo se tratase. No obstante, recibió una poderosa fuerza de retroceso, a causa de la brutal potencia del Uchiha, por lo que retrocedió ligeramente, y volvió a su postura de batalla.

— He estado esperando ésta clase de desafío — exclamó emocionado el enmascarado, aún si su voz era fría y oscura — Finalmente, un digno oponente de mi nivel.

— Quisiera poder decir lo mismo. Pero no puedo dar reconocimiento al sirviente de una megalómana como Kaguya — endilgó el azabache.

Aunque, extrañamente, la sombra rió levemente de manera macabra.

— De hecho, es todo lo contrario, mi estimado Sasuke — corrigió Onikage, sorprendiendo ligeramente al aludido.

El azabache frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — cuestionó el moreno, con una voz increíblemente profunda.

— Digamos que... no todo es como parece. Tengo mis cartas bajo la manga — afirmó la sombra.

Sasuke soltó un bufido por respuesta.

— Da igual cuáles sean tus verdaderas intenciones. De igual manera, no saldrás vivo de aquí — concluyó el moreno.

Sasuke entonces acometió contra Onikage, tomando uno de los extremos de su bastón con su mano derecha, y enarbolándolo violentamente por los aires. Mediante giros y malabares, atacó por lo alto a la cabeza del enmascarado, quien se agachó de inmediato, ante tan poderoso ataque del moreno, el cual llevaba semejante potencia, a tal grado de cortar el aire que se interponía entre aquella larga arma.

El moreno, al ver que su ataque había fallado, retrajo de inmediato su arma, y la volvió a malabarear alrededor de su cuerpo, atacando al encapuchado por lo bajo. Pero Onikage dio un salto con voltereta para caer unos metros atrás. Y de otro salto, embistió al moreno, quien evadió un corte a su cuello al inclinarse hacia atrás, a lo que el enmascarado retrajo su arma, y trató de empalar a Sasuke con la punta de su espada. Mas el moreno, con un rápido movimiento de sus pies, se apartó de la espada.

Y aprovechando su evasión, conectó con el dorsal izquierdo cerrado en un puño, sobre la boca del estómago de la sombra. Onikage gimió de dolor, y fue lanzado con violencia hacia un enorme montículo de escombros, los cuales volaron por todas partes ante el fuerte impacto de Onikage. Mas sin en cambio, la sombra de inmediato detonó entre un aura roja la montaña de desechos, y se reincorporó lentamente, fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro, quien se mostraba pendenciero. A través de la parte baja de la máscara de Onikage, se asomó un hilo de sangre que cayó al suelo, por lo que el encapuchado se limpió los residuos con su antepalma izquierda.

Nuevamente, el enmascarado asaltó al pelinegro con una impresionante velocidad, atacando con un rápido mandoble a torso del pelinegro, quien con su Sanjiegun paró el ataque. Pero ante esto, el enmascarado giró nuevamente, y asestó otro ataque en forma diagonal y ascendente a la cabeza de Sasuke, forzando al pelinegro a dar una voltereta completa. Sasuke, posteriormente, se apoyó en sus manos para caer de pie.

No obstante, justo al reincorporarse, y al tener la guardia baja, recibió una patada giratoria de la pierna derecha de Onikage, quien, empleando una increíble fuerza, arrojó a Sasuke al suelo en un rehilete. Y al tenerlo en el suelo, Onikage tomó su espada con ambas manos, y cargó contra el Uchiha. Sin embargo, Sasuke paró con su arma el violento espadazo, forcejeando contra el enmascarado.

Pero Onikage, al verse superado en fuerza, retrajo su arma. Y dándole una rotación a su Katana, intentó empalar la cabeza del moreno. Aunque ante ésto, Sasuke dio un giro a su flanco izquierdo. Y con el costado de su puño derecho, golpeó la cabeza del enmascarado, lanzando a Onikage por los aires, pero éste reaccionó durante su trayecto en el aire. Dando una acrobacia de cuerpo completo, la sombra cayó en su palmar izquierdo para aterrizar de pie, mientras que el moreno se reincorporó de un salto. Ambos readquirieron su postura de combate, intentando controlar sus hiperventilaciones.

— Debo darte crédito, Sasuke. Ahora entiendo porqué Kaguya-sama te tiene como un peligro mayor a sus objetivos — mencionó el ojos de demonio, haciendo que el aludido lo contemplara durante su verborrea — No cabe duda que eres incluso más poderoso que tu extinto Clan entero, quizá hasta más poderoso que Madara.

Ante lo manifestado, Sasuke apretó los dientes, y le dirigió su mirada más heladora, la cual estaba cargada de instinto asesino.

— No te atrevas a compararme con ése maldito — gruñó oscura y profundamente el pelinegro.

El azabache recibió una risa burlona de su adversario.

— ¿Aún negando lo obvio, Sasuke? — replicó la sombra, negando con la cabeza — Incluso cuando no lo aceptes, no puedes negar la realidad, Uchiha — testificó el enmascarado.

— ¡Basta de plática! ¡Voy a matarte aquí mismo!

Sasuke arremetió contra Onikage, girando en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj junto con su bastón. El dragón atacó con su Sanjiegun al costado del enmascarado, quien desvió con su arma el potente ataque. Sasuke lanzó una patada al rostro cubierto por la máscara de la sombra. Mas éste lo evadió inclinándose hacia atrás, reaccionando con su propia Katana, que rozó el torso del moreno.

El Uchiha, en un acto de prestidigitación, giró su arma alrededor de sí mismo, dejando caer una de las secciones extremas por lo alto sobre Onikage, aunque éste lo bloqueó con su espada, gruñendo al recibir parte de la enorme fuerza de Sasuke. Y aún así, dio una serie de sablazos al pelinegro. Sin embargo, el azabache evadía cada uno de ellos, entre destreza, y equilibrismos, reaccionando con ataques acrobáticos de su arma. Los ataques del moreno rosaban violentamente el cuerpo del enmascarado, quien no mostraba signos de fatiga, al igual que el moreno.

Nuevamente, el encapuchado desapareció entre una ventisca, apareciendo a las espaldas de Sasuke. Onikage blandió su espada contra el cuello del Uchiha, quien se agachó de inmediato, y conectó un codazo al vientre del enmascarado, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Y aprovechando la momentánea aturdición de su adversario, malabareó su arma, y golpeó con las secciones extremas su cabeza y su cuerpo, forzándolo a retroceder poco a poco al encapuchado, sin darle oportunidad alguna de responder.

Tras una lluvia de poderosos golpes con su Sanjiegun, el pelinegro propinó una Palma del Dragón a la boca del estómago de la sombra. Pero antes de salir expedido, el enmascarado desapareció en un vórtice, y se recolocó por lo alto en el Firmamento, para después caer velozmente con la cuchilla en mano. Ataque que Sasuke apenas pudo evadir, por lo que recibió un brutal corte en su espalda, el cual le hizo gruñir por su atolondramiento. Y de inmediato, la herida en su espalda comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de sangre, empapando sus ropas.

El pelinegro y la sombra nuevamente asaltaron el uno contra el otro, chocando sus armas y evadiendo numerosos ataques. Increíblemente, Onikage lograba conectar algunos mandobles y estocadas al pelinegro, pero éste los enduraba, y respondía con fuertes golpes que el enmascarado evadía sin mayor problema. Mas lo que realmente le impresionó a Onikage, era el hecho de que Sasuke no parecía mermarse en sus habilidades, muy a pesar de que algunas de las estocadas habían sido propinadas a sus extremidades, su vientre, su pecho, entre otras partes del cuerpo.

Y aún con todo éso, el Uchiha enduraba cada uno de los monstruosos ataques de la sombra, sin ni siquiera mostrar signos de debilidad o cansancio, además del hecho de que el umbral de dolor de Sasuke parecía inexistente. El moreno, a pesar de tener cortes por todo el cuerpo, y que su sangre caía en largos hilos desde su boca, continuaba peleando contra el ojos de diablo. Aquellas heridas por todo su cuerpo le daban un aspecto amenazador e intimidante.

La sombra evadió un brutal ataque del bastón de Sasuke, con un salto de voltereta hacia atrás, reposicionándose y fulminando con la mirada al Uchiha.

— Demonios — masculló la sombra — ¿Cómo rayos es que sigues en pie? Maldito seas, Uchiha — gruño fríamente el enmascarado.

Sasuke sonrió con sorna.

— Hace falta más que simples ataques para poder derrotarme, lacayo de Kaguya — siseó soberbio el moreno.

—Tsk. Veo que tú también posees la inmortalidad parcial — enunció el enmascarado, logrando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Inmortalidad parcial? — cuestionó molesto el pelinegro, haciendo reír levemente al ojos de diablo.

— Tal parece que simples heridas convencionales, no bastan para neutralizarte — elucidó Onikage, manteniendo la mirada del ojinegro — Pero me pregunto si podrás sobrevivir a mis habilidades oculares — musitó la sombra, extrañando a Sasuke con ello.

— ¿Habilidades oculares? ¿Pero que demo...?

El pelinegro fue interrumpido, al ver cómo su contrincante activaba un extraño caleidoscopio con sus pupilas. De sus orbes escarlata, comenzaba a salir sangre. Mas lo que realmente impresionó a Sasuke, es que un fuego color negro salió expedido de ellos, el cual se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el Uchiha. Sasuke, por mero instinto, evadió el ataque con un giro por el suelo, reincorporándose rápidamente, y viendo cómo aquel oscuro fuego consumía el cadáver del difunto monje Lee.

— Muy buena acción de tu parte, Sasuke — fingió ovación el enmascarado — De haberte golpeado, aún una parte de mi _**Amaterasu**_ , te habría consumido por completo. Y puedo tener la certeza de que ni tú mismo podrías sobrevivir a ello.

— Amaterasu. ¿La diosa del Sol? — musitó el Uchiha.

Onikage asintió.

— Exactamente. Las llamas arden tan intensamente como el Sol, durante siete días, y siete noches. De igual manera, no pueden extinguirse. Consumen toda clase de materia y energía, hasta reducirlo todo a cenizas — ilustró el enmascarado, logrando que Sasuke afilara su mirada.

— Tsk. ¿Con que usando trucos sucios, eh? — masculló el moreno.

La sombra se encogió de hombros.

— Sabes... Bajo otras circunstancias, ésto sería una pelea injusta. Pero dado que no puedo igualarte en fuerza física, supongo que al menos debo tener una ventaja sobre de ti. ¿No lo crees, Uchiha? — espetó el enmascarado.

Sasuke simplemente chasqueó la lengua.

— Hmp. Haz lo que te venga en gana. De igual manera, el resultado será el mismo. Tú vas a morir aquí — estatuyó el moreno.

— Veremos si estás en lo cierto, Sasuke.

De pronto, el oponente del moreno comenzó a realizar una serie de figuras con las manos a gran velocidad, como si se tratara de unos sellos que comúnmente eran usados en rituales esotéricos. Acto que alertó al príncipe Uchiha, quien apretó el agarre en su arma. Onikage, entonces, juntando ambos dedos índice y medio de sus dos manos en un sello, retrajo su cabeza y arrojó una enorme esfera de fuego regular. Sasuke de inmediato la paró con ambas manos y su Sanjiegun, siendo empujado y arrastrado unos metros. Pero al final, con un movimiento de su arma, dispersó por completo el ataque del enmascarado.

Mas para el infortunio del Uchiha, su oponente saltó por los aires. Y con el mismo sello, pero con una sola mano, arrojó una serie de pequeñas esferas de fuego. El moreno las interceptó con las secciones de su bastón, derribando cada una de ellas, entre giros y malabares de su arma.

Fue entonces cuando el enmascarado formó nuevos sellos a una invisible velocidad, creando un enorme dragón de fuego que lanzó una llamarada contra Sasuke. Pero éste se protegió con su arma, como si se tratase de un escudo. No obstante, el Uchiha fue abrumado por la potente llamarada del dragón de Onikage; razón por la cual fue consumido completamente por las potentes llamas.

El enmascarado finalmente aterrizó en una rodilla. La sombra inspeccionaba los alrededores con sus ojos caleidoscópicos, buscando con la mirada al moreno. Y fue entonces cuando de lo alto el moreno lanzó su arma como un látigo contra el rostro del encapuchado, quien a duras penas evadió el poderoso ataque que le rozó un costado, dañando ligeramente la máscara que cubría su identidad.

Sasuke, una vez que aterrizó en tierra firme, corrió hacia Onikage, quien recuperó su postura de combate. Y nuevamente, comenzaron un ataque pernicioso con sus armas, con la diferencia de que el enmascarado barnizó su espada con fuego, impactando contra la Sanjiegun de Sasuke. Y en uno de ésos encuentros, tanto el moreno como el enmascarado, detuvieron con sus manos las del otro, forcejeando entre ellos. No obstante Sasuke, al poseer mayor fuerza física, comenzó a ganar terreno, lo que obligó al enmascarado a lanzar su Amaterasu hacia el moreno. El azabache evadió limpiamente el ataque, pero perdió su arma en el proceso.

Aprovechando el desarme del pelinegro, la sombra de inmediato atacó al Uchiha con su Katana, pero no contó con el hecho de que Sasuke era altamente habilidoso en Wushu. Y con gran fluidez, el azabache paró el letal ataque a su pecho, esquivando la filosa hoja. Y entonces, sostuvo con su mano izquierda la Katana, desviándola al suelo y logrando una guardia baja en el enmascarado.

Con las defensas de Onikage abiertas, Sasuke conectó con su antepalma un golpe en la boca del estómago de su adversario, haciéndole inclinarse por el dolor. Asímismo, continuó con su golpe directo a la máscara de la sombra, donde destruyó la parte baja de ésta, forzando a desandar a Onikage. El Uchiha continuó ahora con su puño derecho en el costado izquierdo de la máscara, destruyendo la parte golpeada en el proceso. Y tras ello, Sasuke conectó una serie de golpes en cadena al pecho del enmascarado. Onikage retrocedía paso por paso con cada golpe del moreno, sintiendo la brutal fuerza de éste, aunque no podía emitir quejidos de dolor, ante el monstruoso dolor de los puñetazos. No obstante, de su boca se expulsaba la sangre como si fuese una fuente rota.

Y finalmente, el Uchiha formó su Palma del Dragón con su mano derecha, y golpeó la aorta de la sombra. El ojos de diablo salió volando cientos de metros, estampándose contra una pequeña montaña que se destruyó por completo. Aquel monte se redujo a escombros y polvo.

Por otro lado, Guy y los demás contemplaban la impresionante pelea, el hecho de que Sasuke logró abrumar a su terrorífico oponente mediante aquel combo de ataques, y el cómo lo había lanzado a volar contra la ahora destrozada montaña, con lo cual le había sepultado en una pila de polvo y rocas.

— Lo logro — susurró Karin, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando impresionada la pelea — Sasuke derrotó a ése demonio.

— Dios... Ése muchacho... No se quien sea más monstruoso. Si Sasuke, o aquel enmascarado — enunció el gobernante de Wu Yia, quien de igual manera espectaba el combate.

Karin de inmediato, se paró del suelo, aunque con un poco de dolor y dificultad. La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, y comenzó a correr en dirección del pelinegro, agitando su mano a lo alto.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Pudiste vencer a...!

Su elogio fue interrumpido, al ver como de la enorme pila de residuos se detonaba una monstruosa Onda Expansiva, la cual arrasó con todo, incluyendo a Tenten, Karin y Guy. Éstos fueron lanzados violentamente muy lejos de donde actualmente se encontraban, pero sin recibir mayores daños, exceptuando algunos golpes menores.

Sasuke simplemente se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo izquierdo, protegiéndose del destello, y la tormenta de escombros que viajaron en aquella Onda de Choque, la cual al disiparse por completo reveló al ahora enmascarado, que tenía totalmente destruida la máscara. El encapuchado mostró una mascada de color negro, que cubría casi todo su rostro, exceptuando la boca, mentón, y sus ojos; éstos últimos cargados de ira, en aquella demoniaca mirada caleidoscópica. Aunque, igualmente, el enmascarado sonrió con sorna y burla, limpiándose la cascada de sangre que salía de su boca.

— Hehehe... Lo admito, Sasuke Uchiha. Ése ataque verdaderamente me dolió — siseó el encapuchado — Pero me temo que el juego se acabó, príncipe de Nubrum.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y apretó los dientes, ante lo que mencionó el enmascarado en un susurro, el cual sólo el Uchiha lo había percibido.

— ¿Cómo demonios es que sabes éso? — gruñó por lo bajo el azabache, con voz fría y sombría, haciendo que Onikage soltara una leve risa.

— Te lo he dicho anteriormente. Lo sé todo sobre de ti, Sasuke — atestiguó la sombra — No hay nada oculto, que no sea de mi conocimiento, ni nada que se me pase por alto — declaró, haciendo enfurecer al moreno.

Sasuke estampó un pie en el suelo, generando un violento terremoto que cuarteó el suelo en un área gigantesca, haciendo que todo se hundiera en un cráter. Tenten y los demás se tuvieron que arrodillar para mantener el balance.

— ¡Dilo de una maldita vez! ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú? — rugió frustrado y colérico el ojinegro.

Y ante éso, el enmascarado soltó una risotada burlona y demente.

— Aún no es el momento de revelar mi auténtica identidad — estatuyó la sombra, sonriendo torcidamente con los dientes — Pero sí te puedo dar una pequeña pista, Sasuke — rectificó — Yo soy tu sombra. El verdadero objetivo de tu eterno itinerario.

El moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Pero volvió a fruncir el ceño pronto, afilando su mirada, y emanando un criogenizante visión, cargada de un instinto asesino contra su oponente. Onikage se mantuvo desafiante y altivo ante el pelinegro.

— Éso quiere decir entonces que tú... — pausó momentáneamente Sasuke, comenzando a andar en lentos, pero amenazadores pasos hacia Onikage, el cual se mantuvo en su posición, examinando al moreno — ...Tú realmente eres Madara Uchiha. ¿No es así?

La sombra amplió su zorruna sonrisa. Pero, para impresión del ojinegro, el enmascarado sacudió la cabeza en negación.

— En éso estás equivocado, Sasuke — reiteró el ojos de diablo — Madara y yo somos entidades diferentes, aún si compartimos el mismo Clan — afirmó Onikage, sorprendiendo al peliazabache.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — cuestionó el moreno impresionado.

— Escuchaste bien, Sasuke — espetó el encapuchado — Al igual que tú y Madara, pertenezco al Clan Uchiha. Aún si mis ideales son completamente desemejantes a los de la voluntad de tu padre.

— ¿Entonces, quién realmente eres? Si no eres Madara, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera identidad? — demandó el moreno, sacando un resoplido al otro Uchiha.

— ¿Acaso tengo que repetírtelo todo, Sasuke? ¿Tan estúpido eres, que no puedes comprender simples conceptos? — endilgó irritado Onikage, el cual recibió una penetrante mirada del aludido — ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que lo sabrás a su tiempo?

— ¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡Contesta de una maldita vez! — vociferó furioso el Dragón Escarlata.

— Te lo diré por última vez — replicó la sombra — Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Ahora mismo, terminemos con ésta pelea — concluyó.

Al ver que no obtendría resolución alguna, Sasuke adquirió su postura del Puño del Dragón. El monje arqueó sus piernas y las colocó de perfil, posicionando su pie izquierdo al frente, y el otro en posición opuesta. De igual manera, estiró sus brazos, imitando la simetría de sus piernas, y elevando las extendidas palmas de sus manos, las cuales quedaron perpendiculares a sus brazos, con los dedos de éstas apuntando hacia el cielo. Finalmente, se flexionó sobre sus rodillas, aún con las piernas arqueadas, dándole una figura semi-triangular a éstas, en relación al suelo.

Onikage, por su parte, adquirió una postura más simple. Colocó su puño derecho a la altura de su vientre, y su palma izquierda extendida con los dedos pegados apuntando hacia el moreno. A su vez que arqueaba ligeramente sus piernas, y de igual manera se flexionaba, aunque en menor medida a comparación de Sasuke. Tras unos segundos de contemplarse con la mirada, ambos acometieron contra el otro.

La sombra atacó con su puño derecho al rostro, el cual Sasuke desvió con su antebrazo izquierdo, y contrarrestó con su propio puño. Mas Onikage evadió el ataque ladeando su cabeza, y trató de conectar su codo izquierdo al rostro del Uchiha. Pero nuevamente fue bloqueado por el moreno, quien usó su opuesto brazo para pararlo. Y usando ambas manos, Sasuke golpeó con una doble Palma del Dragón el torso de la sombra, seguido de una Patada Remolino a su rostro. No obstante, el enmascarado se agachó a tiempo, y usó su puño en un gancho al mentón al ojinegro, el cual lo manó a volar por los aires, ante lo cual Onikage dio un enorme salto, quedando a la altura del Uchiha. Y con su pierna derecha, asestó una poderosa patada incendiaria al cuerpo levitante del moreno, quien fue arrojado estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Y al momento en que su cuerpo impactó, generó una detonación en una pequeña, pero poderosa Onda de Choque llameante.

Onikage, al ver al ojinegro en el suelo, aparentemente abatido, preparó una flama en su puño derecho, y aterrizó el mismo sobre la boca del estómago de Sasuke, quien escupió un poco de sangre ante el fuerte impacto, que resquebrajó el terreno bajo él. No obstante, con su codo derecho, el Uchiha propinó un violento golpe al rostro de su oponente, quien de igual manera escupió un poco de sangre ante la colisión. Y acto seguido, el Uchiha continuó su ataque con el dorsal de su puño derecho a la cabeza de Onikage, mandándolo impelido por los aires a cientos de metros.

Sasuke aprovechó el momento para reincorporarse de un brinco, y comenzar a correr en dirección a su adversario, quien para entonces dio una marometa durante su trayecto y aterrizó de pie, arrastrándose ligeramente ante la fuerza de retroceso del poderoso golpe. Pero aprovechando su descenso estrepitoso, usó sus pies para impulsarse, como si percutiera desde un muro, y se proyectó a sí mismo hacia el moreno. Y cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros del encuentro con éste, dio una fuerte patada de hacha al cuello del pelinegro, siendo ésta rechazada y desviada por Sasuke.

Mas ante esto, Onikage aterrizó en su mano derecha, y dio un giro a su costado. Intentó propinar un nuevo golpe con su pie izquierdo, el cual el Uchiha simplemente evadió acuclillándose. Y tras ello, el moreno usó su propia pierna derecha para derribar al encapuchado, haciéndolo impactarse boca abajo contra el piso.

Sasuke, de inmediato, propinó un puñetazo hacia la derribada sombra, pero ésta con su gran velocidad evadió el ataque con una rotación. Por lo que el azabache golpeó el terreno, generando un poderoso y calamitoso terremoto, a la vez que sacudía la aldea completa. Incluso algunos podrían jurar que Terra entera se cimbraba con aquel formidable sismo, el cual a su vez cavó un monstruoso cráter que parecía haber sido provocado por el impacto de un meteorito. El puño de Sasuke demolió en su totalidad todo el terreno de la de por sí destrozada aldea, generando enormes fisuras por doquier, y levantando inmensas porciones de tierra, las cuales subían y bajaban constantemente. Igualmente, se formaban algunas gigantescas zanjas junto con ello.

Onikage se reincorporó mediante un vórtice, y dio un salto con voltereta hacia su anverso, descendiendo en una de aquellas grandes fracciones de terreno desmantelado, donde adquirió nuevamente su postura de combate. Sasuke, de igual manera, se reincorporó, y comenzó a saltar entre el destruido terreno, acercándose velozmente hacia el encapuchado. Onikage lo recibió con una Patada Tornado, la cual el moreno detuvo con su antebrazo, repeliendo la fuerza de impacto con el mismo. Y acto seguido, ambos peleadores se enfrascaron en un combate en encuentros cercanos, donde ambos demostraban una increíble destreza.

Mientras tanto, Tenten, Karin, y el feudal de Wu Yia contemplaban absolutamente anonadados la brutal pelea entre Sasuke y Onikage, quienes daban un impresionante espectáculo de fuerza, velocidad, y acrobacias. Mas sin en cambio, lejos de estar emocionados, los tres se hallaban a sí mismos entre impresionados, y atemorizados, gracias al monstruoso poder de ambos peleadores. Y como testimonio de ello, estaba el completamente demolido terreno de la aldea, el cual parecía como si una serie de desastres naturales hubiese tenido lugar en aquella zona.

La monja castaña además se sentía frustrada, impotente, e inferior, en comparación con el moreno. Dedujo que, en aquel entonces, en el torneo propiciado por el reino de Medel, el moreno no había mostrado ni aún una mínima parte de sus habilidades, puesto que el Sasuke de entonces, y el Sasuke de ahora, parecían entes totalmente diferentes. Tan sólo bastaba contemplar la monstruosa fuerza mostrada por el aludido, quien con un sólo golpe proveniente de sus puños, generaba una violenta sacudida al suelo, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

— Ésos dos son unos auténticos engendros — siseó la monja, fulminando con la mirada a ambos, quienes continuaban guerreando — Mira que ambos han recibido una gran cantidad de golpes, y continúan peleando como sin nada.

— Lo peor de todo, es que es más probable que destruyan a Spira entero, antes de que terminen su combate — añadió el feudal, quien fue secundado por la pelirroja.

— Tenemos que hacer algo para acabar con ése demonio — precisó la Uzumaki.

— No podemos hacer nada al respecto, Karin — refutó Tenten — No estamos al mismo nivel de habilidades y poder de ése tal Onikage. A éstas alturas, sólo Sasuke es el único que puede derrotarle. Nosotros sólo seríamos un estorbo, y terminaríamos muertos — detalló la chica.

Karin agitó la cabeza en negación.

— Pero... Debe haber algo que podamos hacer — manifestó la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, tanto la pelicafé como el gobernante negaron.

— No hay nada en lo que podamos ayudar — dictaminó Tenten — Créeme, Zanahoria. Yo igual me siento frustrada por no poder colaborar. Pero no lograríamos nada, excepto ser asesinados — gruñó frustrada la monja — Todo depende de Uchiha.

Ante ello, la pelirroja suspiró en derrota, sabiéndose a sí misma incapaz de ser de utilidad alguna.

Volviendo a la pelea, Sasuke y Onikage asestaron un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de cada uno, proyectándose por los aires. A lo cual, ambos dieron una marometa, y cayeron de pie, para volver a arremeter en contra del otro. Al llegar ante su oponente, el príncipe Uchiha dio un golpe al rostro. El golpe de Sasuke fue evadido por la sombra, quien contrarrestó con un ataque al cuello del moreno, siendo bloqueado con el antebrazo izquierdo del azabache. Y ante aquello, el Uchiha reaccionó con un codazo a la cabeza del encapuchado, pero fue rápidamente esquivado por el mismo con una inclinación de su cabeza.

Retrocediendo unos pasos con un ligero salto, ambos comenzaron a dar algunas patadas bajas, que los dos peleadores colisionaron. La sombra intentó golpear al ojinegro con una patada giratoria al rostro. Pero Sasuke se agachó de inmediato, dando una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados, y contraatacó con su propia patada con el talón de su pie izquierdo, la cual, de igual manera, el enmascarado evadió al flexionarse.

Nuevamente, ambos dieron una patada contra su oponente, chocando sus piernas contra el otro, en un ataque tras otro. Sasuke dio un salto, y una Patada del Tigre giratoria, ésta vez conectando su golpe, y derribando a su adversario. Y acto seguido, dejó caer su pie contra la sombra, a lo que el enmascarado reaccionó de inmediato. Y cruzando ambos brazos, bloqueó el golpe, empujando la pierna del Uchiha, para después conectar una barrida con ambas piernas, la cual alteró el balance del pelinegro, forzándole a éste a usar ambas palmas de sus manos para dar una voltereta y caer de pie. Aquello le dio la oportunidad a Onikage de recuperar su postura con un brinco.

De nueva cuenta, Sasuke corrió en dirección al encapuchado, saltando y dando una Patada del Dragón a su enemigo, el cual la evadió con un juego de pies, esperando a que el Uchiha aterrizara. Y entonces, Onikage le dio una patada al rostro del moreno, siendo detenida con la antepalma hecha un puño del azabache. Para que acto seguido, Sasuke diera un giro de de noventa grados, e intentara conectar el proximal de su puño izquierdo al rostro del demonio de ojos rojo. Sin embargo, el aludido retrocedió unos pasos para evitar el poderoso golpe. Ante esto, el Uchiha continuó su ataque dando otro viraje del mismo ángulo, y golpeando ésta vez con el frente de su puño derecho, siendo nuevamente esquivado por la sombra, por lo que Sasuke continuó con sus ataques de giros, intentando asestar cualquiera de sus puños.

Pero en uno de ellos, desvió la trayectoría del golpe al abdomen de su enemigo, quien apenas pudo parar el ataque. Y a continuación, el ojinegro, con su misma mano, atacó el rostro de su oponente, pero de igual manera fue parado con la palma del enmascarado. Por lo que usó su mano derecha para contraatacar a la boca del estómago de Onikage, aunque de igual modo fue detenido su ataque por el antebrazo del encapuchado.

Y al estar en proximidad de encuentros cercanos, ambos se enfrascaron en un combate de _**Chi Sao**_ *, donde tanto Sasuke como Onikage parecían hacer una serie de malabares con sus brazos y manos, tratando de golpear el rostro del otro. Pero al tener los dos la misma habilidad de combate, no podían conectar uno sólo de ellos.

El enmascarado usó un truco sucio, el cual consistió en activar su caleidoscopio, y arrojar sus llamas negras al pelinegro, quien apenas pudo evadir las oscuras flamas. Y aprovechando su guardia baja, Onikage embistió al pelinegro con una patada al pecho, arrojando a Sasuke hacia el suelo, aunque éste se reincorporó de un salto. Y durante algunos segundos, ambos se desafiaron con la mirada, tratando de regularizar sus agitadas respiraciones.

— Mis congratulaciones, Sasuke Uchiha — mencionó repentinamente la sombra, haciendo fruncir a Sasuke el entrecejo — Eres el primero que realmente me da una pelea, y el primer guerrero que verdaderamente consigue el llegar a lastimarme.

— Hmp. Tus elogios no valen nada, ni son bienvenidos — siseó el moreno, logrando arrebatar una leve risa burlona al enmascarado.

— Jejeje. Desafiante y osado, aún a estas alturas. ¿Eh, Sasuke? — espetó la sombra, adquiriendo una postura calmada, lo que sorprendió al pelinegro — Sabes, me encantaría seguir jugando contigo en ésta pelea. Pero, por desgracia, ya se ha prolongado más de lo necesario. Por lo que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas — remarcó el enmascarado, haciendo girar sus ojos caleidoscópicos, y tomando a Sasuke con la guardia baja

— ¿Pero qué...?

Sasuke no pudo consumar su plática, al visualizar el cómo todo su panorama cambiaba abruptamente. El firmamento se tornaba de un color negro rojizo, las nubes adquirían una tonalidad fucsia, y el terreno se volvía lava hirviente. El magma poco a poco se acercaba al Uchiha, quien frunció el ceño, e intentó apartarse de inmediato. Pero, para su sorpresa, sus pies se habían transformado en lo que parecían ramas de un árbol, las cuales estaban adheridos al suelo. Ante ello, Sasuke forcejeó, en un ademán de separar sus extremidades de la tierra, pero falló inútilmente.

Y en cuestión de tiempo, la hirviente roca fundida lo abrasó por completo, generando brutales quemaduras en sus piernas, las cuales de inmediato se incendiaron. El fuego se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke se convirtió en una antorcha humana, y gruñó por el dolor, al mismo tiempo que le sacaba algunos alaridos. Y a todo ésto, su oponente, quien se había transformado en un horrible demonio, con cabellos erizados y revueltos, enterró sus garras en su vientre. Onikage forzó sus vísceras al exterior, y comenzó a devorarlas, usando ambas garras para tasajear completamente al Uchiha. El demonio abrió por completo el torso de Sasuke, y engullió todas sus entrañas.

Sasuke finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente, a lo que Onikage rió burlón. La sombra comenzó a caminar hacia el inerte Uchiha, tomando su Katana en el proceso. Mientras tanto, Tenten, Karin, y el feudal presenciaban la escena asombrados y conmocionados.

Sasuke Uchiha había perdido la pelea. No había más esperanza para ellos. Y ahora que no se sabía el paradero de la princesa de Iridia, y que el moreno había sido derrotado, podían tener la certeza de que Spira y Terra entero estaban condenados a la destrucción, así como a un eterno régimen de la tirana reina/diosa, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

El enmascarado al fin llegó hasta el inconsciente pelinegro. Le observó por algunos segundos, y después le dio una patada a su costado, comprobando con ello que, efectivamente, se hallaba en un estado de desmayo. Onikage sonrió, y rió entre dientes, a la vez que enarbolaba su Katana a lo alto. Y ante ello, Tenten y los demás, quienes hasta ahora se mantuvieron al margen, comenzaron a correr en auxilio del último de los Uchiha. No obstante, Onikage, al ver sus intenciones, generó una enorme muralla de aquel oscuro fuego conocido como Amaterasu, bloqueándoles el acceso hacia su actual posición. El ojos de diablo prosiguió con su ejecución, volviendo a levantar su Katana por lo alto, dejándole caer la punta de su espada al cuerpo del inerte Uchiha.

Sin embargo, justo en aquel momento, Sasuke rodó hacia su costado izquierdo, haciendo fallar a la sombra. Onikage, bajo su asombro por lo ocurrido, no pudo evadir un poderoso codazo del moreno contra su vientre, lo cual le hizo expeler una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca. Acto seguido, el azabache dio una voltereta hacia atrás, conectando su pie derecho a la mandíbula del enmascarado, con lo cual se la quebró en el acto.

Finalmente, Sasuke se reincorporó con una marometa al frente. Al aterrizar, conectó una serie de golpes en cadena contra el pecho de Onikage, los cuales forzaban a retroceder al demonio de ojos caleidoscópicos. Y al final, el Uchiha remató a su oponente con un fuerte golpe de empuje con su palma derecha. Mismo que aplicó retrayendo su pié derecho hacia su anverso, llevando su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante. Y finalmente, golpeó el abdomen de Onikage, quien salió volando contra aquella muralla de fuego negro, la cual de inmediato le consumió en su totalidad. La sombra se revolcó en el suelo, entre alaridos, y gritos de dolor absoluto.

Sasuke recompuso su postura estoica, y se limpió el hilillo de sangre que se expedía de la comisura de sus labios, contemplando a su enemigo que era devorado por aquellas llamas, las cuales le cubrieron en su totalidad. Y fue cuestión de tiempo, para que Onikage dejara de retorcerse, y para que se quedara inerte, a lo que el Uchiha soltó un monosílabo, y caminó hasta donde estaba su arma insignia, levantándola y colocándola en la parte baja de su espalda. Y de un enorme salto, el Uchiha sobrepasó aquella montaña de fuego oscuro. A continuación, se colocó ante Tenten y los demás, observándolos con total impasividad y aburrimiento.

— Lo hiciste — susurró Tenten — Realmente acabaste con ése demonio — enunció con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Lo lograste, Sasu-chan! — ronroneó la pelirroja, arrojándose al cuello de Sasuke.

El Uchiha, a tiempo, la interceptó con su brazo izquierdo, gruñendo irritado.

— Tsk. ¡Aléjate de mí de inmediato! — siseó el azabache, haciendo reír ligeramente al feudal.

— Veo que no has perdido tu encanto, Sasuke — mencionó divertido el gobernante.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto.

— Hmp.

Justo en aquel momento, Sasuke vio como la Uzumaki abría los ojos como platos con notorio horror en su mirada. Por lo que, frunciendo el ceño, el Uchiha volvió sus oscuros orbes hacia el reverso. Y lo que vio, lo hizo apretar los dientes con furia.

Onikage estaba en pie, aún rodeado de aquellas oscuras llamas alrededor de su cuerpo, exceptuando su cabeza, la cual milagrosamente aún conservaba intacta la mascada, además de que el resto de su capucha estaba severamente dañada, pero aún seguía en una pieza.

El Ojos de Diablo respiraba agitadamente, mientras fulminaba con aquellos ojos caleidoscópicos a Sasuke. El moreno, lejos de intimidarse, se acercó caminando hacia la sombra. El Uchiha apretó fuertemente los puños, manteniendo aquellos demoniacos orbes con sus propios ojos, cargados de su propio instinto asesino.

— Tsk. Con que sigues con vida, maldito imbécil — siseó el Uchiha, con una voz increíblemente grave y tétrica.

— ... ¿Cómo es posible...? — articuló el enmascarado, con la misma tetricidad.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, pero sin modificar su oscura mirada.

— ¡¿Cómo es que te liberaste de mi _**Genjutsu**_?! — rugió iracundo la sombra — ¡Se supone que nadie puede escapar a mi _**Tsukuyomi**_!

— Ah... Éso... Muy simple — replicó el moreno con serenidad — No eres el primero que emplea técnicas ilusorias en mi contra. La clave está en mantener la mente templada — afirmó Sasuke, quien recibió un gruñido por respuesta — Y por lo que veo, aquellas llamas no te hacen efecto.

— No precisamente — refutó el enmascarado — Simplemente yo puedo manipularlas a mi voluntad.

De pronto, el demonio giró el caleidoscopio en sus pupilas, y las llamas que le rodeaban fueron devoradas en aquel Agujero Negro generado por su vórtice.

— Hmp. Ya veo. Entonces tendré que matarte con mis propias manos — amenazó el ojinegro, readquiriendo su postura del dragón.

Entretanto, su oponente sonrió socarrón, de igual manera adquiriendo su propia pose de combate.

— Entonces... Hagamos ésta pelea más entretenida.

Al terminar de hablar, Onikage juntó ambos brazos en una cruz ante su rostro, flexionando sus piernas, y arqueándolas ligeramente. Y entonces, comenzó a rodearse de su rojiza aura, haciendo que todo el terreno a los alrededores, y en un gigantesco radio a la redonda, comenzara a sacudirse violentamente, como si de un terremoto catastrófico se tratase. Asímismo, el suelo empezó a resquebrajarse, y a generar una monstruosa zanja, la cual parecía más creada por el impacto de un meteorito.

Y con una poderosa detonación de un resplandor, Onikage rugió, expulsando su exorbitante poder en una Onda de Choque, la cual amplió el cráter aún mas. El resplandor se alzó hasta los cielos, deslumbrando completamente a Tenten y los demás, quienes fueron mandados a volar por el violento huracán generado por la explosión. Entretanto, Sasuke únicamente se cubrió su mirada ante el enceguecedor destello.

— Ése tipo es un verdadero demonio — pronunció por lo bajo la pelirroja aterrada, reincorporándose del suelo, junto con los demás.

Tenten apretaba con fuerza los puños, y el feudal simplemente estaba anonadado.

— Es imposible que Sasuke le derrote — masculló la monja — Estamos perdidos.

El ojos de diablo separó sus brazos, y rugió como un auténtico demonio. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos, mostrando aquella mirada estremecedora.

— ¡Contempla mis verdaderos poderes, Uchiha! — vociferó Onikage, sonriendo zorrunamente con demencia.

Sasuke se descubrió su mirada, y mantuvo su rostro estoico.

— Hmp. ¿Éso es todo? — se burló el pelinegro, sonriendo torcidamente con arrogancia.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — gruñó la sombra.

Sasuke amplió su altanera sonrisa.

— Pensé que realmente serías un desafío. Pero no eres más que otra basura — replicó soberbio el moreno, haciendo enfadar al encapuchado.

Onikage volvió a alzar su monstruosa aura, desafiante.

— Entonces, voy a demostrarte porque soy temido aún en el mismísimo inframundo, Sasuke Uchiha — concluyó oscuramente el enmascarado.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar su ataque, repentinamente un pentagrama se dibujó en el piso, extrañando a ambos peleadores. Y de éste, se materializó un castaño de ojos color de la luna, quien dirigió su mirada a la sombra. Onikage aún mantenía su rojiza aura alrededor de su cuerpo, así como sus ojos caleidoscópicos activados.

— Piérdete, Hyūga. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado? — espetó Onikage, el cual recibió una profunda mirada de parte del aludido.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada en el recién llegado, pensando que sería un enemigo más que afrontar. Por lo que endureció su mirada, y se reposicionó en su postura de combate. A lo lejos, Tenten, Karin y el gobernante de Wu Yia contemplaban la escena de igual manera, acercándose en una carrera hacia la posición del Uchiha. Y acto seguido, cada uno adquirió su postura propia de combate, en apoyo al pelinegro, quien no mostraba emoción alguna.

— ¿Quién diablos es ése cegatón? — masculló la castaña.

Sasuke encogió los hombros aburrido.

— Un insecto más que exterminar — enunció impasivo el azabache.

La castaña simplemente soltó un bufido.

— Da igual. Terminemos con todo ésto. Yo me encargaré de ése ciego — sentenció la monja, colocando su Miaodao a la altura de su cabeza.

— Como quieras. Simplemente no te interpongas entre Onikage y yo — endilgó el Uchiha.

Pero de pronto, el recién llegado comenzó a caminar hacia la sombra, quien se extrañó ante su comportamiento.

— Kaguya-sama me ordenó el llevarte a Pandemonium. El ritual está a punto de comenzar — moduló el Hyūga con estoicicidad, mientras el enmascarado chasqueó la lengua.

— Maldita sea. ¿Por qué justo ahora que la pelea se había puesto emocionante? — gruñó la sombra.

Onikage desactivó de inmediato su aura, y volvió a sus oscuros pozos negros mediante un suspiro.

— Son órdenes de su majestad — afirmó el castaño, logrando que resoplara el encapuchado.

— Como sea — espetó.

Onikage comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sasuke y los demás, deteniéndose ante ellos a unos diez metros de distancia.

— Realmente lamento ésto. Pero tendremos que dejar nuestra pelea pendiente, Uchiha. Tengo peces más grandes que freír — dijo el demonio, extrañando al moreno.

— ¿Peces? ¿A qué rayos te refieres? — demandó el azabache.

— Pues verás. Tenemos que extraer la Magia AntiMateria de la princesa de las hadas. Y por desgracia, me necesitan para ello.

Ante lo mencionado, Sasuke mostró una faz de furia absoluta, a la par que apretaba muy fuerte los puños, y se erguía completamente.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Entonces sí tienen a Sakura! — rugió iracundo el Uchiha.

— En efecto. Pero no te preocupes, Uchiha — replicó Onikage — Ella no morirá. Aunque tampoco puedo decir que seguirá con vida, por decirlo de un modo.

Sasuke tensó aún mas la mandíbula por aquello.

— Digamos que estará en un punto medio.

— Si se atreven a siquiera tocarla, les juro que desearán estar en el mismísimo infierno — amenazó el moreno.

Aunque la sombra sólo rió burlón.

— Mucha suerte llegando a tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha — espetó Onikage.

Sasuke rugió, y se abalanzó a ambos sirvientes de Kaguya. Sin embargo, tanto Onikage, como el Hyūga, desaparecieron en un vórtice generado por el enmascarado, haciendo que Sasuke golpeara a la nada.

— ¡Maldición! — gritó frustrado el Uchiha, golpeando el suelo, con lo cual generó otro monstruoso temblor — ¡Sakura! — alarió el moreno, gritando como poseso, ante la impotencia que sentía.

.

* * *

.

La hada de Iridia no daba crédito ante lo que presenciaba. Ante ella, se encontraba la mente maestra detrás de todas las guerras de los últimos veinte años. La maestra marionetista, y la autoproclamada diosa entre los dioses, estaba ante ella en carne y hueso. Kaguya contempló los orbes esmeralda de la princesa de las hadas, pero en su propia mirada había un deje de tristeza y nostalgia que no paso desapercibido para la chica ninfa. Sakura, por un momento, pudo ver algo de dolor en aquellos intimidantes ojos ámbar. Pero descartó toda clase de pensamientos, y deducciones impositivas, frunciendo el ceño.

— Al fin nos conocemos, princesa Sakura — enunció con tranquilidad la reina Otsutsuki.

— Por desgracia así lo es — masculló molesta la ojiesmeralda.

La peliblanca se mantuvo estoica.

— Me disculpo por los métodos empleados por mis hombres para dar con tu paradero. Pero requería tu captura de inmediato, o saldrías perjudicada por todo ésto — se excusó Kaguya, haciendo bufar a la hada.

— ¿Se supone que debería agradecerte, entonces? — soltó con repulsión la chica ojiesmeralda.

— No. De ninguna manera. Y no espero ninguna clase de retribución por ello — recalcó la reina — Simplemente hice lo que es correcto.

— ¿Correcto? — musitó furiosa la pelirrosada — ¿Consideras correcto el mantener una sangrienta y brutal guerra por veinte años? ¿Consideras correcto destruir aldeas enteras, matar a millones de personas, y desamparar hogares? ¡¿Éso es lo que consideras correcto?! — cuestionó en un rugido la hada.

La tirana gobernante de Wintersun se mantuvo seria e impasiva.

— Todo tiene una razón de ser. Y todo tiene un motivo, pequeña — refutó la peliblanca — Aquellas personas son el cordero de sacrificio. Todo por el bien de Terra. Por forjar un nuevo futuro...

— Futuro... Sacrificio... — masculló con desprecio Sakura, quien se levantó de inmediato, y encaró a la reina — ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Todo ésto es por tu maldita ambición!

— No lo es. Al menos no en parte — impugnó la Otsutsuki.

Sin embargo, la hada se enfureció aún más por ello.

Sakura dio un largo salto hacia atrás, y concentró su magia, formando su arco de batalla en su mano. Y de inmediato, apuntó a la tirana reina con éste quien, con un rostro serio, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pelirrosada. Sakura, sorprendida ante la actitud indiferente de la ojiámbar, materializó una flecha mágica en su arco, haciendo pausar a la reina su andar momentáneamente, mientras analizaba los movimientos de la princesa de Iridia. La ninfa, a pesar de no demostrarlo, se sentía atemorizada ante la presencia de la peliblanca.

La gobernante de Wintersun reanudó sus pasos, acercándose lentamente a la chica hada.

— ¡No te acerques! ¡Retrocede de inmediato! — amenazó la Haruno, con una poderosa flecha en su arco.

Kaguya pausó nuevamente su andar, examinando a la chica. Pero exhalando audiblemente, volvió a reanudar su caminar. Y ante esto, Sakura aumentó el poder en su flecha, haciendo que el color rosado de ésta resplandeciera destellantemente. Mediante lo cual, iluminaba aquella oscura habitación.

— ¡Te lo advierto! ¡No des un paso más! ¡O dispararé!

Pero las amenazas de la Haruno no amedrentaban a la reina, quien ni se inmutó.

Sakura, sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó la poderosa flecha hacia la peliblanca. Kaguya la detuvo con su propia mano, para después atraparla en su palma, y estrujarla completamente. La reina la desintegró por completo, dejando en estado de aturdición a la princesa de las hadas. Kaguya entonces se sacudió aquel polvo mágico, que eran residuos de la magia de la ninfa, y nuevamente comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura, a lo que ésta nuevamente materializó una flecha, y la volvió a arrojar contra la pseudo/diosa. Pero ésta vez, la reina desapareció de la mirada de la ojiesmeralda, entre pétalos de rosas, reapareciendo frente a la chica hada. Sakura, en su asombro por la velocidad de la reina, no pudo evadir un fuerte golpe al vientre, el cual le sacó el aire, y la hizo escupir algo de saliva, a la vez que se arrodillaba y se sostenía con ambas manos el área afectada. Aún entre su dolor, la pelirrosa alzó sus hermosos orbes esmeralda, y sostuvo la fría mirada de la reina de Wintersun.

Sakura se reincorporó con algo de dificultad, materializando nuevamente su arco que se había desvanecido cuando fue golpeada. Sin embargo, fue derribada contra el frío y sólido piso de aquel templo, siendo sometida con una mano en su cuello. Si bien el agarre no era lo suficientemente tensado para cortarle la respiración, sí que bastaba para inmovilizarle por completo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo físicamente débil que era la pelirrosa. Y aún así, Sakura no se rendía ante ello, tratando de apartar aquella blanca mano de su cuello.

— Es inútil que batalles, y que gastes tus energías, princesa Haruno — formuló la despiadada gobernante — Ni con todas tus energías podrías derrotarme. Menos aún en tu actual estado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarnos vivir en paz, a mí y a mi pueblo? — cuestionó Sakura, aún forcejeando contra la reina.

Kaguya no necesitaba emplear mucha fuerza, dado que la pelirrosa era físicamente débil. Muy por debajo del promedio.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho para ser merecedores de todo ésto? — añadió la princesa de Iridia.

La peliblanca le mantuvo la mirada furiosa a la hada. Y ésta pudo percibir la intranquila aura de la reina, la cual tenía una mezcla de emociones. Tales como odio, rencor, tristeza, y dolor. Cosa que abrumó a la ninfa.

— Jamás entenderías mis motivos, princesa hada — susurró con oscuridad Kaguya.

No obstante, en su tono de voz, Sakura pudo percibir nostalgia.

— Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que mis fines no son egoístas. Sólo deseo lo mejor para Terra — explicó la reina, separando la mano del cuello de la pelirrosa.

Sakura no batalló contra ella nuevamente, simplemente por el hecho de que era inútil.

— Pues tu concepto de bondad está totalmente tergiversado, reina Otsutsuki — espetó la chica.

La aludida ni se inmutó.

Kaguya entonces se acercó nuevamente a la pelirrosa, quien comenzó a irradiar su aura alrededor de su cuerpo, pero ésta era notoriamente débil, dado el terrible agotamiento y fatiga por el que su cuerpo sufría. Y aún así, extendió su mano, y arrojó una pequeña esfera de energía, la cual la reina Kaguya destruyó con su mano izquierda, convirtiéndola en polvo. Y cuando Sakura hizo un ademán de generar otra, la Otsutsuki la derribó nuevamente con un puñetazo al estómago.

La ninfa se sostuvo el área impactada con su mano izquierda, volviendo sus ojos a su atacante, quien la contempló desde lo alto. Acto seguido, Kaguya se arrodilló frente a la pelirrosa, alzando su mano casi a la altura de su rostro. Y ante éso, Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando un golpe de gracia que jamás llego. Mas sin en cambio, sintió la mano de la peliblanca en su vientre, por lo que abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Sakura divisó como de la blanca palma de la reina se emanaba un aura dorada, la cual la recorría desde su vientre y se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo. Y al sentir el cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba entendió todo: Era un hechizo de supresión. Lo que en pocas palabras decía que la reina estaba sellando sus habilidades con su propia magia. Por lo que Sakura, de inmediato, trató de retirar el pálido brazo de la Otsutsuki, pero la peliblanca era más fuerte que ella. Y con su mano opuesta, nuevamente la sostuvo del cuello, ésta vez apretando con algo de fuerza. Mediante ello, Sakura fue inmovilizándola por completo.

— Te dije que era inútil combatirme — aseguró la reina — Aún no cuentas con los poderes suficientes como para hacerme frente. Y menos aún puedes derrotarme.

Aún así, la ojiesmeralda continuaba forcejeando inútilmente contra Kaguya.

— Por favor... Detente... Haré lo que quieras... Pero déjame ir a mí... Y a mi pueblo... — susurró asustada la pelirrosa.

— En efecto. Lo harás. Me brindarás tus habilidades, princesa Sakura — dijo la reina, finalmente separándose de la pelirrosa.

La ninfa, al incorporarse, intentó concentrar nuevamente su aura, pero sintió un punzante dolor por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Pero qué...?

— Ni lo intentes — interrumpió la peliblanca — Si continúas forzando tu magia, sufrirás una hemorragia interna, y morirás. Mi conjuro de sellado no puede ser roto. Sólo yo puedo revocarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es que pudiste hacer éso? — cuestionó temerosa la chica.

— No por nada derroté en combate a la Legendaria Amazona — explicó con monotonía la Otsutsuki, sorprendiendo con ello a la ninfa rosada — Aunque tú tienes un potencial mayor al mío. Simplemente es una verdadera pena que lo desperdicies ayudando a los demás — recalcó, alejándose unos pasos de la ojiesmeralda — De cualquier manera, veo que Tsunade te ha entrenado bien.

La pelirrosa no se esperaba éso. Por lo que, impresionada, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Cómo es que tú sabes éso? — cuestionó irritada la pelirrosa.

— Lo sé todo sobre ti, Sakura Haruno. Desde que fuiste adiestrada por Tsunade Senju, hasta el hecho de que fuiste adoptada por Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno.

Sakura estaba bastante conmocionada por la información que recibió. Jamás se imaginó el hecho de que ella era una hija adoptiva. Que no compartía lazos sanguíneos con sus amados padres, ahora difuntos. Y del hecho de que aquella bella mujer, quien estaba frente a ella, conocía más de su persona, más de lo que ella conocía de sí misma. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura nuevamente dirigió sus hermosos esmeraldas a los ámbares de la peliblanca.

— ¿C-Cómo es posible ésto? — susurró aterrada Sakura, con una mano en su pecho — ¿C-Cómo es que sabes todo éso de mí?

Los ojos de la ninfa comenzaron a empañarse por aquel salino líquido, mientras su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina.

— ¿Cómo podrías llegar tú a conocer tanto de mí? — musitó la princesa de las hadas, con la voz anegada en llanto.

Ante éso, Kaguya se acercó a la pelirrosa, y acarició con ternura su mejilla, mientras le dirigía una triste mirada. Sin embargo, para sorpresa absoluta de Sakura, Kaguya derramaba lágrimas, en una interminable cascada.

Sakura no estaría preparada para recibir la siguiente información. Palabras que serían como una estaca en su alma. Palabras que la marcarían por el resto de sus días. Palabras que deseaba jamás haber escuchado.

— ... Cómo podría una madre olvidarse de su propia hija...

Aquellas palabras sería lo último que Sakura escucharía, antes de caer inconsciente.

 **...**

 **Como es costumbre, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo.**

 **Hasta ahora este capítulo ha sido mi favorito, ya que pude recrear una pelea entre Sasuke y Onikage, quienes solo demostraron una pequeña parte de su potencial. Y por otro lado, también está la revelación de Kaguya, que estoy segura dejó a muchos en shock. Pero por mi parte, les puedo decir que tendrá mucha relevancia éste suceso.**

 **Chi Sao es un ejercicio de manos entre dos personas en el Wing Chun, pero aquí lo adapté en la pelea.**

 **En fin, sin más que agregar por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Asalto a Pandemonium

**Capítulo XII:** Asalto a Pandemonium.

Sasuke yacía de rodillas, y con las palmas de sus manos en el suelo. El moreno golpeaba ocasionalmente éste con su puño derecho, dañando aún más el demolido terreno de la ahora ruinosa Xian Yi. Estaba frustrado por el hecho de que no sólo no había podido derrotar al más peligroso sirviente de la tirana pseudo/diosa, Kaguya Otsutsuki, sino que para desgracia de todos Sakura Haruno, la princesa de las hadas del reino de Iridia, había sido capturada por las fuerzas de la reina Otsutsuki.

Había fallado su misión. Todo se convirtió en un completo y rotundo fracaso. Y ahora, ya no sólo no existían esperanzas para Terra, sino que la pelirrosa estaba en severo peligro de muerte. Sasuke apretó la tierra con sus dedos, enterrándolos en el sólido terreno. Y fue entonces cuando Tenten se levantó con algo de dificultad, tras haberse recuperado del brutal golpe que recibió por parte del encapuchado. La monja se encaminó al pelinegro, quien aún se hallaba de rodillas con una expresión de ira, frustración, e impotencia. Y cuando llegó ante éste, lo tomó del cuello de su remera, y lo irguió con violencia. Mas éste no tuvo mayor reacción, puesto que tenía su mirada perdida a la nada.

— ¿Vas a seguir aquí lloriqueando, Sasuke? — espetó la castaña, fulminando los perdidos pozos del moreno — Sakura ahora mismo está en peligro. Necesitamos salvarla.

— ... Sakura... — susurró el pelinegro, aún perdido en su mundo.

Ante éso, la monja, notablemente irritada, estampó su puño contra el rostro del moreno, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Mas éste ni se inmutó

— ¡Maldita sea, Uchiha! ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez! — rugió Tenten, aún con su asalto de golpes al rostro del azabache, quien seguía en un estado letárgico — ¡¿Acaso vas a permitir que lastimen a Sakura?! ¡Incluso podrían llegar a matarla! ¡¿Vas a permitir éso?!

Ante las duras palabras de Tenten, Sasuke reaccionó, y mostró una expresión de ira total. De pronto, con su mano derecha, tomó del hombro diestro a la pelicafé. Y con un brusco movimiento, la arrojó al suelo, haciendo que ésta cayera sentada, soltando un quejido de dolor.

— Sobre mi cadáver — siseó el Uchiha.

La castaña gruño irritada, pero descartó de inmediato su molestia al ver la faz del pelinegro. Además del hecho de que no llegaría a ningún lado reclamándole al moreno, excepto que el azabache estampe su rostro en el piso, por lo que desistió de todo reproche.

De inmediato, Sasuke extrajo una extraña esfera azul celeste que tenía grabada una especie de "S", de tonalidad negra en ella. Y alzándola al firmamento, el extraño orbe comenzó a resplandecer, hasta tornarse brillante como un astro. El destello de la esfera encegueció la visión a todos los presentes, Sasuke incluido, lo que forzó a todos a cubrirse los ojos. Tras algunos segundos, la pequeña piedra dejó de emitir su destello, a lo que Sasuke almacenó la exótica gema dentro de su bolsillo, quedándose de pié durante algunos minutos.

El tiempo pasó cerca de media hora, en el cual ninguno pronunció palabras. Sólo examinaban el extraño comportamiento del moreno, quien tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, a la vez que estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto. Tenten y los demás erróneamente pensaron que a Sasuke poco le importaba la situación actual, dado su extraño comportamiento.

Mas sin en cambio, para el Uchiha era todo lo contrario. Pues se sentía atemorizado, no por lo que llegase a enfrentar en Nubrum, sino porque temía lo que le pudiese ocurrir a la chica hada. Y ante ello, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en su interior, aún si exteriormente se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, en una especie de meditación.

" _Demonios... ¡¿Por qué te demoras tanto, condenado monstruo?!"_ exclamó el moreno en sus pensamientos, a la vez que tensaba la mandíbula, y apretaba los puños.

Ante la impasividad del moreno, Tenten se fastidió, y caminó a zancadas hasta el moreno, tomándolo de su remera, y haciendo un ademán de halarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero dada la mayor fortaleza del azabache, la monja desistió ante ello, y simplemente se arrodilló, aún sin soltar la prenda del Uchiha.

— ¡Oye, Uchiha! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, sentado como un imbécil? ¿Acaso no tienes sentido de la urgencia? ¡Sakura nos necesita ahora mismo, grandísimo estúpido! — rugió la castaña, agitando violentamente al último de los Uchiha.

Sasuke se mantuvo en su estado de meditación.

— Tsk. Ya lo sé. Sólo cierra tu asqueroso hocico — siseó irritado el pelinegro.

La castaña se molestó aún más.

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué diablos sigues sentado?! ¡Hay que movernos de una maldita vez!

Justo en el momento en que la morena terminó de hablar, a lo lejos por los aires, una figura alada de color negro se acercaba a gran velocidad. Hasta que finalmente dio un giro en el aire, donde adquirió una postura vertical, y se dejó caer al suelo. Aquel ser alado aterrizó violentamente, y sacudió fuertemente el terreno, resquebrajándolo en el proceso.

Ante la llegada de aquel ser, todos dirigieron su mirada a éste. El recién llegado era un dragón enorme que se erguía en dos pies, y que tenía una apariencia semi humanoide, muy musculosa. A su vez, poseía un par de largas alas, muy parecidas a las de los pterodáctilos, las cuales por fuera eran del color negro de su piel, pero por el interior mantenían una tonalidad carmín. En su cabeza, tenía un par de cuernos del mismo tamaño y simetría, en posición vertical, y del mismo color de su piel escamosa. Sus manos, o mejor dicho garras, sólo tenían tres dedos, aunque bastante fornidos y largos. Su vientre y pecho eran del mismo color crema. Y sus ojos eran negros, con un par de pupilas de color rojo sangre, mientras que los írises eran rasgados, y oscuros como pozos. Lo más llamativo del enorme dragón, era su gigantesco tamaño, de unos diez metros de altura. Y sobretodo su cola, donde a la punta de ésta una llama escarlata se mantenía viva.

Tenten y el feudal de Wu Yia de inmediato reconocieron al monstruo. Era nada más y nada menos que _**Ignis**_ : el legendario Dragón del Fuego, y señor de las bestias. Por lo que en seguida, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, y se quedaron anonadados, ante la imponente imagen del gigantesco reptil.

Sasuke, por otro lado, abrió los ojos, y con una mano tomó el costado del rostro de la monja, y la retiró de su vista con un brusco aventón al suelo. Ante lo cual, la chica se quejó, pero prontamente se recompuso. Tenten volvió a apreciar al majestuoso monstruo, mientras se erguía lentamente. Contrario al Uchiha, quien caminó rápidamente hacia el recién llegado.

— Ignis — llamó el moreno a la bestia, a lo cual ésta respondió con un resoplido.

— **Ha pasado algo de tiempo sin vernos, Sasuke Uchiha. Pensé que habías muerto durante todos éstos conflictos bélicos** — vociferó el monstruo, aterrando a los demás espectadores, quienes no salían de su asombro.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Ésa cosa habló! — chilló la Uzumaki, ocultándose detrás de un impresionado Guy, el cual estaba aún de piedra en su lugar.

— **¿Y qué se supone que es ésa cosa con cabello rojo?** — se burló el impresionante dragón, desviando su mirada a la pelirroja.

Karin, por el miedo, no replicó al insulto.

— Dejemos las preguntas para después, Ignis. Ahora mismo necesito tu ayuda — enunció preocupado el moreno.

El enorme monstruo examinó unos momentos a Sasuke, analizando aquella mirada oscura, que denotaba ansiedad. Un sentimiento que el señor de las bestias jamás creyó hallar en el azabache.

— **Dime, entonces, ¿En qué puedo ser de tu ayuda?** — replicó el aludido.

— Necesito que nos lleves a la nación de Nubrum, en el Continente del Fuego — explicó el moreno, extrañando al majestuoso dragón.

— **¿Y cuál es el motivo de ello, Sasuke? No es muy común de tu parte el llamarme, pidiendo mi auxilio**.

— Hay una persona importante para mí, quien ha sido capturada por las fuerzas de Kaguya. Y corre un grave peligro — recalcó el azabache.

Aquella bestia llamada Ignis suspiró levemente. O al menos en sentido figurado, ya que una gran fumarola salió de sus fauces nasales.

— **... ¿Exactamente a qué parte de Nubrum quieres llegar?** — preguntó con curiosidad el monstruo.

— Pandemonium. La prisión de los tormentos — pronunció Sasuke.

El dragón arqueó uno de sus ojos.

— **¿Pandemonium, eh? ¿Acaso planeas asesinar a ésa demente reina?** — inquirió el enorme reptil.

— En parte es éso. Pero el motivo principal es para rescatar a una chica que se encuentra presa en aquella mazmorra — respondió el ojinegro.

El rey de las bestias rió levemente.

— **Con que una chica. ¿Eh, Uchiha? Ya veo. Quieres rescatar a tu noviecita** — se burló Ignis.

Extrañamente, Sasuke no respondió ante ello. Su preocupación por Sakura era demasiada, como para molestarse por simples provocaciones.

— **De acuerdo. Te llevaré a Pandemonium. Después de todo, estoy en deuda contigo.**

— Te lo agradezco. Vámonos cuanto antes — solicitó el moreno, mientras la bestia asentía con su cabeza.

— **Debo suponer que vas a llevar al champiñón, la machorra, y al tomate con patas. ¿Cierto, Uchiha?** — preguntó indiferente el dragón.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, cosa horrible?! — rugió la Uzumaki, dando enormes zancadas hacia el monstruo.

Pero, de inmediato, fue detenida por Tenten, con un agarre a sus hombros.

— No. Iré solo. Los demás sólo me estorban — aclaró el Uchiha.

Mas ante éso, Tenten abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Un momento! ¡No nos vas a dejar aquí abandonados, Sasuke! ¡Nosotros también estamos en ésto! — refutó la castaña, siendo ignorada por el azabache.

Tenten lo tomó del brazo, y lo giró bruscamente, obligándole a encararla.

— No tengo motivo para cargar con ustedes. A partir de ahora, ésto es asunto mío — siseó el ojinegro.

— ¡Iremos te guste o no, Uchiha! ¡Y me importa un carajo tu opinión! — sentenció la monja, haciendo que Sasuke chasqueara la lengua.

— ¡Bien! ¡Maldición! ¡Haz lo que te de tu maldita gana! — espetó el aludido, arrojando los brazos al aire con fastidio.

— **Vaya amigos que tienes, Sasuke. Un champiñón, una travestida, y un tomate.**

Ignis rió audiblemente. El moreno, por su parte, simplemente suspiró.

— Hmp. Nos iremos de inmediato — concluyó el Uchiha.

El dragón posicionó sus musculosos brazos en el suelo, colocándose como un cuadrúpedo, dando así la indicativa a los muchachos a subir a su enorme espalda. A lo que Sasuke de un salto lo hizo, siendo seguido por la monja castaña, quien de igual manera ayudó a la Uzumaki a ascender a la enorme bestia. El dragón resopló con fastidio, al tener que llevar de igual manera a la ojirubí.

— Guy-Sifu, ¿Vendrá con nosotros? — preguntó con respeto la pelicafé.

Pero para el asombro de la chica, el gobernante negó con su cabeza.

— Mi deber es auxiliar a los sobrevivientes que pudieran haber, además de que aún están las otras aldeas menores que necesitan mi ayuda. No permitiré que mi gente continúe sufriendo — explicó Guy.

La monja asintió.

— Solo tenga cuidado, mi Lord.

Terminando la plática, el enorme dragón comenzó a agitar sus alas, y a levitar por los aires, adquiriendo mayor altura, al grado de que la aldea oculta parecía casi del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler. Y repentinamente, el enorme reptil extendió sus alas, emprendiendo su vuelo a una impresionante velocidad. A lo cual, Sasuke y Tenten se sostuvieron fuertemente de aquel extraño y enorme collar, el cual adornaba la rugosa cabeza del monstruo. Mas sin en cambio, Karin en su desgracia no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que gritó asustada, al ser proyectada al vacío. Aunque, también para su fortuna, la monja castaña logró atrapar su brazo izquierdo, antes de que cayera a su muerte.

— ¡Te tengo, Tomate! — sonrió con burla la morena.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Cállate y no me sueltes! — vociferó helada la Uzumaki.

Aquello sólo logró hacer reír estruendosamente a la monja.

— ¡Oh vamos, Zanahoria! ¡No seas una bebita llorona! ¡Ésto es muy emocionante! ¡Estamos viajando en un dragón! ¡Además, estamos a kilómetros de altura de Terra! ¡Debes admitir que es increíble! — exclamó entusiasmada la pelicafé.

Karin seguía con sus reclamos. Por lo que, finalmente, Tenten decidió ayudarla a sostenerse de la majestuosa bestia.

— **Tsk. No entiendo cuál es el empecinamiento de que ésas dos vengan con nosotros. Dudo que sirvan de algo** — gruñó el enorme monstruo, sacudiendo ligeramente su enorme cabeza.

— En éso te doy toda la razón. Sólo lo hice para que dejaran de fastidiarme — masculló el moreno.

Ignis soltó un monosílabo, tan propio del azabache.

— **Supongo que no soy el único atormentado al tener que convivir con imbéciles.**

Sasuke ignoró por completo el comentario realizado por el enorme dragón. Después de todo, su cabeza no se hallaba en condiciones para iniciar una conversación insustancial, ya que todos sus pensamientos se encontraban ocupados en una sola persona: Sakura.

Juraba que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan asustado y estresado. Y por supuesto, no era para menos: Tenía miedo por el bienestar de la pelirrosa. Y de igual manera, juraba que si algo le llegaba a pasar, liberaría al demonio dentro de sí. Arrasaría con el ejército entero de Kaguya, además de asesinar con sus propias manos a la pseudo/diosa.

.

* * *

.

Recobrando poco a poco la consciencia, Sakura se halló a sí misma dentro de una oscura y tenebrosa habitación. Además, ella se encontraba dentro de un círculo, encadenada al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba colocado con la simetría del pentagrama con la cabra satánica, formando la estrella de cinco picos que estaba dibujada en el suelo con sangre. El círculo donde ella estaba se encontraba rodeado de velas encendidas, y al exterior del círculo de velas, estaban algunas palabras escritas en runas antiguas.

La pelirrosa esclareció su mirada, sintiendo toneladas de presión atmosférica. Y al contemplar el panorama a su acerca, de inmediato su corazón se paralizó de terror. Rodeándola, estaban un grupo de encapuchados con velas en las manos, quienes recitaban una extraña oración en latín, del cual ella no pudo entender mucho. Salvo que parecía un rezo de invocación, y uno bastante espeluznante.

De inmediato, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que estaba empapada en sangre, probablemente de alguno de los tantos reclusos. Y ante ello se horrorizó, forcejeando contra los grilletes. Aún si nunca podría romperlos, dada su escasa fuerza física.

— ¡¿Por qué me tienen aquí?! ¡Suéltenme! — chilló la ojiesmeralda, entre furiosa y aterrada.

Y es que la situación verdaderamente lo ameritaba. Ya que estaba en lo que se llamaba la _**Misa Negra**_ : Un ritual de invocación a Lucifer.

Uno de los encapuchados se acercó a la pelirrosada. A continuación, se descubrió el rostro de una mujer con cabello platinado.

— Sakura. Hija mía — susurró la reina de Wintersun.

— No te atrevas a llamarme así. Tú no eres mi madre — siseó la pelirrosa, derramando unas lágrimas de coraje.

— Aún si lo niegas, no cambia el hecho de que lleves mi sangre por tus venas, Sakura — replicó la Otsutsuki.

La pelirrosa se mantuvo desafiante, y continuaba batallando contra las cadenas que la retenían.

— Para mí los únicos padres que tengo son Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno — espetó la chica.

La tirana reina en cambio no cambió su faz estoica.

— Kizashi... Mebuki... Así que Tsunade te entregó a ellos — enunció nostálgica — Supongo que fue la mejor opción. Ya que con cualquiera de nosotras hubieses sufrido persecución.

— Tal vez contigo sí. Porque Tsunade-sama era una gran persona.

La pelirrosa fulminó con sus ojos esmeralda a Kaguya, quien simplemente cerró momentáneamente los ojos, para abrirlos nuevamente. La reina/diosa dirigió sus ámbares una vez más a la princesa hada.

— No todo es como parece, Sakura. Todo tiene una razón de ser — afirmó la peliblanca.

Sin embargo, su hija bufó asqueada.

— Lo único que sé, es que ahora resulta que soy hija de una demente y un demonio — masculló Sakura con enojo, retirando sus orbes de la faz de su madre.

Aunque de igual manera, había dolor en su tono, así como también escurrían las lágrimas de sus hermosos fanales.

— Te equivocas. O mejor dicho, sólo una parte de ello es verdad.

La Haruno dirigió su mirada hacia la peliblanca. Y aunque mostraba una mirada afilada, la intriga la asechaba de igual manera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con ello? — demandó Sakura, con la voz mas fría que halló.

La reina calló durante algunos largos segundos, manteniendo un suspenso inquisidor.

— Si bien es una realidad el hecho de que eres sangre de mi sangre — pausó un momento la reina, intentando acariciar la mejilla de la chica, pero ésta volteó su rostro de inmediato, por lo que la peliblanca continuó — Nunca he mencionado que Gouki fuera tu padre.

Aquello sin duda sorprendió a la ninfa, quien se quedó estática en la mirada de la ojiámbar. Ahora que lo notaba, eran casi idénticos a los de su mentora, Tsunade Senju. Por lo que decidió cuestionar aquello.

— ¿Qué relación tienes entonces con Tsunade-sama? ¿Y quién entonces es mi verdadero padre? — interrogó Sakura.

La ninfa recibió una negativa de parte de su "madre".

— Es más que obvio que Tsunade es mi hermana gemela.

Aquello ya se lo imaginaba la princesa de Iridia. Pero la impresión al descubrirlo, no fue menor.

— Y en cuanto a tu padre, aún no puedo revelarte aquello. Sólo puedo asegurarte que Gouki no es tu padre, ya que nunca engendré descendiente alguno con él — recalcó la reina.

Sakura apretó sus puños amordazados.

— Si es así... ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste, entonces?! ¡¿Acaso tu maldita ambición es más importante que tu propia hija?! — rugió infuriada y con profundo dolor la ninfa, derramando aún mas lágrimas.

La reina mantuvo aquellos esmeraldas, que en aquel momento estaban oscurecidos por el sufrimiento, y sintió cómo se le partía el alma. Pero aún así, sabía que no cambiaría su perceptiva. _**No debía cambiar**_...

— Todo tiene una explicación, hija mía. Y es una bastante larga. Algún día te la relataré, mas hoy no es el momento para hacerlo — aseguro Kaguya, reacomodando unos mechones de aquel largo y hermoso cabello de la pelirrosa.

Sakura ésta vez, no opuso resistencia. No porque le agradara el tacto de su recién descubierta madre, sino por el hecho de que no tenía sentido alguno hacerlo.

— Bah. Seguramente ni siquiera tienes idea de quién es mi padre — soltó con desprecio la hada.

En algún otro tipo de momento, o circunstancia, Kaguya habría abofeteado a su hija, pero, justo ahora, la situación era demasiado compleja, y atosigante. Sabía que su hija había pasado por un desagradable momento, al enterarse del hecho de que no era hija de los Haruno, sino una descendiente de los Senju. Por lo que optó por no complicar más las cosas.

— Sé quien es. Y a su debido momento lo sabrás, Sakura — reiteró la reina de Wintersun — Ahora mismo hay algo que debes hacer. Por tu pueblo, por Iridia, y por Terra.

La pelirrosa, sin ganas, volvió la mirada hacia la reina, desafiando aquellos ámbares con sus esmeraldas.

— ¿De qué se trata? — cuestionó la princesa ninfa.

La reina se alejó un par de pasos de la ninfa, extrañando a ésta con su errático comportamiento.

— Quiero que te unas a mí. Que camines a mi lado. De mi mano. Como la hija que eres.

Ante lo mencionado por la reina, Sakura sonrió socarrona, y soltó una risa irónica.

— Oh, claro. Por supuesto. Ten por seguro que lo que más ansío es usar mis poderes para completar tu estúpida ambición. Y voy a hacerlo sin vacilar — siseó la princesa de Iridia.

La reina mostró impasividad.

— Sabía que irías a decir éso, Sakura. Pero me temo que no puedo aceptar tu negativa en respuesta.

Kaguya observó a su hija con firmeza, pero la pelirrosa aún se mostraba desafiante. Cosa que, de alguna manera. le sorprendió.

— Jamás permitiré que me uses para fines bélicos, Kaguya — enmarcó la princesa de las hadas — Preferiría la muerte a ser una más de tus títeres.

— Éso se puede solucionar fácilmente...

La peliblanca hizo una seña a todos los presentes. Todos, a la orden de su señora, se retiraron las capuchas de sus cabezas, revelando sus apariencias. De entre todas ellas, destacaban cuatro personas: El enmascarado que la había dejado inconsciente, aquel que llamaban Onikage, quien además mantenía activado su caleidoscopio. El par de ojiperlas Hyūgas, el castaño con una mirada fría, y calculadora. La segunda con cierta incertidumbre en ella, como si se hallara en conflicto consigo misma y su actuar. Y al final, un pelirrojo con ojos rojo oscuro*, quien de igual manera portaba tal frialdad en su mirada que fácilmente rivalizaba con los de la sombra demoniaca.

Nuevamente, todos los presentes reiniciaron su recitación del mantra. Éstos colocaron ambas manos en la posición de los _**Cuernos del Diablo**_ , juntándolas ambas, y llevándolas a su pecho. Tal y como cuando se le rezaba a un santo, aunque en éste caso la chica dudaba que fuera de ése modo.

Repentinamente, el ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado, como si estuvieran a toneladas de presión atmosférica. Por alguna razón, Sakura comenzó a sentirse aterrada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y de su frente caía sudor frío. Entonces, los presentes en el oscuro ritual, colocaron la vela que sostenían en sus manos en el piso. Y acto seguido, todos los presentes, a excepción de la reina peliblanca, extendieron aquel blasfemo signo en sus manos hacia la ninfa de cabellos exóticos.

De inmediato, una extraña aura oscura comenzó a emanar del pentagrama ubicado bajo la pelirrosa. Sakura podía sentir la pesada energía alrededor de ella, la cual la encerraba en un campo grisáceo, a la vez que algunos macabros susurros y alaridos resonaban en aquella habitación. Creando con ello, una aterradora atmósfera, digna de una historia de horror.

— _**Salve Satanas, Salve Satanas, Salve Satanas In nomine die nostri satanas luciferi excelsi Potemtum tuo mondi de Inferno, et non potest Lucifer Imperor Rex maximus, dud ponticius glorificamus et in modos copulum adoramus te Satan omnipotens in nostri mondi. Domini agimas Iesus nasareno rex ienoudorum In nostri terra Satan imperum in vita Lucifer ominus fortibus Obsenum corporis dei nostri satana prontem Reinus Glorius en in Terra eregius Luciferi Imperator omnipotens Salve Satanas, Salve Satanas, Salve Satanas**_ _—_ recitaron todos los presentes, con un mantra que criogenizaba la sangre en la pelirrosa, a causa del abominable terror.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los hermosos ojos de Sakura, quien sabía que algo terrible sucedería en aquel momento.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Desátenme de inmediato! _—_ gritó horrorizada la hada ojiesmeralda, pero los presentes continuaron con la macabra misa.

Kaguya se acercó a la hada, y amordazó su boca, forzando el silencio en la chica. Mas ésta continuaba alariendo ahogadamente.

— Te lo solicité por las buenas, hija mía. Pero dado que no quisiste cooperar con nosotros, ahora será por las malas _—_ sentenció la gobernante de Wintersun.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos horrorizada, revolcándose en el suelo, aún inmovilizada.

Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo de su cuerpo comenzó a salir su aura rosada, lo que la hizo gritar ahogadamente, debido a aquella tela que le cubría la boca. De igual manera, aquel rojizo rombo en su frente liberó el sello, dibujando algunas flores de diseño tribal que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentirse helada, y generándole un escalofrío. A continuación, de aquel liberado sello empezó a expedirse una energía rojiza, la cual se acumulaba paulatinamente en una densa esfera justo arriba de su vientre, a unos treinta centímetros de éste. Y con cada segundo que pasaba, la esfera de energía se volvía más masiva, al grado de adquirir un tamaño similar al de un caballo, si no es que superior. Y con ello, de igual manera, la pelirrosada se sentía cada vez más débil.

 _"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me empiezo a sentir cada vez más débil?"_

 _L_ a hada, de inmediato, dejó de forcejear contra los amarres en sus extremidades, sintiéndose más agotada que de costumbre.

 _"De nuevo soy débil. De nuevo no pude hacer nada por mi pueblo, ni por mi gente..."_ se lamentaba la Haruno, dejando salir sus lágrimas que empapaban sus pecosas mejillas, a la vez que sollozaba, y gimoteaba silenciosamente.

 _"Tsunade-sama... Padre... Madre... Shizune-senpai... Iridia... Perdónenme... No pude hacer nada..."_

 _L_ a ojiesmeralda paulatinamente fue cerrando sus orbes, sintiendo cómo sus energías estaban siendo extraídas de su torrente sanguíneo.

 _"Sasuke-kun..."_ fue el último pensamiento de la hermosa hada, antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

Para cuando la princesa hada cayó desmayada, la masiva esfera de poder instantáneamente se compactó en una de menor tamaño, aproximadamente de unos diez centímetros de diámetro. El orbe parpadeaba con un resplandor rosado, iluminando aquella oscura habitación. El sello que adornaba la frente de la ninfa se disipó en cuanto la esfera se redujo de tamaño, por lo que los participantes del oscuro ritual bajaron las manos, dando por terminada la misa negra.

Kaguya avanzó hasta la inconsciente chica hada, extendiendo sus pálidas manos hacia la oscura esfera de poder. El orbe, cuando rozó con las manos de la tirana reina Otsutsuki, se adhirió a ella, aún si no tenía contacto directo con la bola de energía. Y entonces, Kaguya extrajo su cetro de su espalda, y la encerró dentro de éste, sellándolo en su interior, donde la esfera oscura giraba a una increíble velocidad. Y en el mástil de aquel báculo se dibujaron unas extrañas runas de un idioma indescifrable.

La peliblanca tomó con ambas manos su cetro en posición horizontal, y lo contempló con asombro durante algunos minutos.

— Finalmente _—_ masculló la peliblanca — Finalmente he adquirido el legendario poder de la Magia AntiMateria. Aquel que me fue negado por el TodoPoderoso — gruño la peliblanca, alzando su báculo a lo alto, en posición horizontal — Con éste poder, finalmente conquistaré el mundo entero. ¡Y nadie osará enfrentarme!

— Mis congratulaciones, Kaguya-sama. Por fin ha obtenido aquello que estuvo buscando durante años — reverenció Onikage, aunque la reina seguía con la mirada clavada en su cetro — ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes ahora, Lady Kaguya? — interrogó el ojinegro, quien ahora tenía una máscara totalmente negra.

La peliblanca finalmente salió de su trance, por lo que bajó su cetro.

— Asignaré nuevamente mis batallones — dijo la peliblanca, digiriendo sus orbes ámbar a los presentes — Nuestro nuevo objetivo será el reino de Medel — afirmó la diosa — Neji, Hinata, Deidara, Hidan — llamó la reina a los Hyūga y brujos — Ustedes se encargarán de custodiar a la princesa Sakura, hasta mi regreso. El resto prepárense para la invasión — ordenó la gobernante.

Kaguya recibió un asentimiento de todos, para que después éstos se separaran en sus indicados grupos.

— Dejaré a un batallón como refuerzos — añadió la gobernante de Wintersun.

— Como ordene, mi señora — enunció el castaño ojiperla.

Pero antes de salir de aquella oscura habitación, la peliblanca se detuvo, y volvió su faz hacia ellos.

— Una cosa más — masculló Kaguya — Si alguno de ustedes se atreve siquiera a tocar a Sakura, yo personalmente le daré muerte — amenazó la reina, cambiando sus ojos a un color violeta oscuro, con los cuales fulminó a todos los presentes.

Todos se amedrentaron de inmediato, exceptuando a los Hyūga, y Onikage.

— Pierda cuidado, mi Lady. Nadie se acercará a la princesa Haruno. De éso me encargaré yo — reafirmó la peliazabache Hyūga, con una reverencia.

La reina soltó un monosílabo y se dio la vuelta.

— Éso espero. Por el bien de todos ustedes — musitó Kaguya, desvaneciéndose en un pentagrama.

Neji de inmediato dirigió sus orbes color luna hacia los demás.

— Bien. Ya escucharon a la reina. Ustedes dos llevarán a la princesa a la mazmorra donde se hallaba, para resguardarla. Y lo harán con sus propias vidas — espetó el pelicafé — En cuanto a ti, Hinata, me acompañarás a organizar el batallón de guardia.

— De acuerdo — siseó la aludida.

Entretanto, los otros únicamente asentían. Hidan y Deidara se posicionaron a la altura de los pies y cabeza de la ninfa, respectivamente.

Neji y Hinata de inmediato desaparecieron de aquel tétrico salón, desmaterializándose entre cuervos. Deidara y Hidan se agacharon, y comenzaron a liberar las extremidades de la pelirrosa. Usaron un hechizo para destruir los grilletes que le sostenían, ésto sin llegar a dañar la blanca piel de la ninfa. Tras ello, Deidara colocó los brazos de Sakura a los costados de la chica, pegados a su cuerpo, mientras Hidan juntaba ambos pies, igualmente pegados. De inmediato, ambos la levantaron suavemente de sus extremidades, comenzando a caminar fuera de aquella habitación.

— Sabes...

Deidara rompió el silencio.

— Siéndote honesto... Ésta chica sí que es hermosa.

El rubio sonrió con lujuria, devorando a la inconsciente pelirrosa con la mirada.

— ¿Qué con ello? — soltó el peligris con pereza, quien recibió un bufido por parte del ojiceleste.

— ¿Acaso eres retrasado? Sería estupendo divertirnos un poco con ella. ¿No lo crees? De todos modos, aún sigue dormida.

El rubio acarició demás sus brazos al cargarla, pero el otro se mantuvo indiferente ante el comentario de éste.

— Adelante. Haz lo que te venga en gana. Sirve de que Kaguya-sama te mata de una maldita vez, y así no tendré que ver tu repugnante rostro de nuevo — replicó el ojinegro, logrando que Deidara chasquear la lengua.

— Tsk. Vaya que te gusta arruinar la diversión.

Ambos caminaron todo el sendero de vuelta, hacia la mazmorra donde originalmente se hallaba la chica, pasando por los pasillos de las demás celdas. Aquellas prisiones eran custodiadas por otros demonios, quienes ocasionalmente golpeaban a los seres encerrados en ellas, algunos incluso ejecutando a aquellos que intentaban revelarse o escapar.

Tras abrir la reja que resguardaba la celda, donde la pelirrosa había sido encarcelada al llegar, ambos brujos ingresaron al interior de ésta, y colocaron a la chica hada en aquella cama de piedra, dejándola con el cuerpo estirado. Y una vez hecho éso, salieron a la puerta exterior de la mazmorra, donde se colocaron cada uno al costado de ésta, custodiando el ingreso a la celda.

— Sasuke-kun... — murmulló entre sus sueños Sakura, mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban de sus cerrados fanales.

.

* * *

.

Un enorme dragón alado se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia una espeluznante prisión, en un profundo y oscuro cañón, rodeado por una sierra. El cañón, a su vez, estaba adornado por una espesa niebla, dándole a aquel lugar un aspecto macabro, como si se hallaran en el infierno. Para Sasuke, sin embargo, aquello era lo que menos le interesaba. Ya que, prácticamente, no había algo a lo que le temiera, ni aún a la misma muerte. O al menos así debería ser. Pero la realidad es que sí había algo que le atemorizaba. Y ése era el hallar a Sakura muerta.

El Uchiha tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno. Sasuke sabía que ahora mismo no era momento de mostrar debilidad, sino de mantenerse firme y determinado. El _**debía**_ hallar a la chica sana y salva, aún si para ello debía enfrentar al mismísimo diablo en persona.

— **Prepárense. Estamos por encima de la Llanura de Infernus. Pronto llegaremos a Pandemonium** — vociferó el imponente monstruo.

Todos los que lo montaban asintieron, exceptuando Sasuke.

— Desciende justo arriba de la prisión. Haremos un asalto directo. Después, espera por nosotros en la superficie — ordenó el Uchiha, haciendo bufar al gigantesco reptil.

— **Sabes... Deberías dirigirte con más respeto hacia mí, Sasuke Uchiha. No por nada soy conocido como el Señor de las Bestias** — espetó la bestia llamada Ignis.

— Éso tendría sentido, si es que yo no fuera tu dueño. A fin de cuentas, te derroté en combate. Y de acuerdo a las reglas Dracónicas, ahora me perteneces — enunció el azabache, con arrogancia, y una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

— **Tsk. No te enaltezcas, mocoso. Porque podría vencerte en cualquier momento** — siseó Ignis.

Y aún así, el moreno no desvanecía aquella sonrisa soberbia.

— Éso lo dijiste la segunda vez que peleamos. Y el resultado fue el mismo.

— **No sabes como te detesto, Uchiha** — gruño el dragón.

Aunque realmente, no lo decía de manera literal. No obstante, Sasuke seguía burlón.

— Muy bien. Entonces cuando todo ésto termine, te daré una nueva oportunidad de enfrentarme en combate — enmarcó el pelinegro — Aunque no entiendo para que pierdes tu tiempo. De cualquier modo, jamás podrías vencerme.

El gigantesco monstruo, color negro carbón, rugió fastidiado, pero siguió obligado las órdenes del Uchiha. Pues por más que alardeara de su poder, no estaba a la altura del moreno. Y tal vez aquello era lo que más le irritaba. Ya que ningún ser, en sus millones de años de existencia, jamás le había llegado siquiera a lastimar. Pero aquel condenado pelinegro, a sus tan sólo quince años, no sólo había logrado golpearle, sino que le había derrotado, y sometido completamente, únicamente con Wushu.

Y debido a aquellas absurdas reglas, del reino de los dragones, ahora debía estar a sus órdenes, cuando el azabache lo requiriera. En parte detestaba el que Sasuke fuese su domador y su amo. Pues a fin de cuentas, el era Ignis, el _**Señor de las Bestias**_. Así como uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, o al menos después del Uchiha.

Pero, por otro lado, y aunque sonara realmente ridículo, le agradaba el moreno, por el simple hecho de que nunca había demostrado temor alguno ante él. Además del hecho de que había logrado vencerle a tan temprana edad, cuando ningún otro ser en el universo había hecho semejante hazaña. Tenía que admitir que al menos servía a un poderoso guerrero, aún si en ocasiones no lo soportaba.

Finalmente, el poderoso dragón arribó a un enorme complejo, que estaba custodiado por un grupo de demonios, quienes no habían divisado aún a la bestia alada.

— A partir de éste momento, me encargo yo — pronunció el moreno con tranquilidad, haciendo fruncir a la pelicastaña.

Tenten se acercó al pelinegro a gatas, viendo a éste que, desde mediados del viaje, estaba de pie en la cabeza del enorme reptil.

— ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¡Te recuerdo que también nosotras estamos en ésto! ¡No voy a permitir que nos hagas a un lado! — gruño la monja.

El Uchiha no prestó atención a su reclamo.

— Bien. Aquí voy — enunció el Uchiha.

El moreno saltó desde el dragón en un vuelo mortal, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas. Éstas no daban crédito al salto suicida de cientos de metros que el azabache había dado.

— ¡Está loco! ¡Se va a matar! — gritó la Uzumaki.

Entretanto, Tenten seguía anonadada, y el enorme reptil simplemente agitaba su enorme cabeza.

— **Ése mocoso Uchiha. Siempre anda luciéndose. De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué motivo hace todo ésto?** — inquirió el monstruo retóricamente.

— Larga historia — replicó la castaña, quien finalmente salió de su asombro — Ignis-sama. Le suplico por favor descienda a la altura de la prisión, para que podamos ayudarlo.

— **Hmp. Como quieran.**

Sasuke extendió todo su cuerpo, con lo cual pegó sus brazos a su cintura. El azabache estaba cayendo de cabeza, como si realizara un clavado olímpico. El Uchiha se precipitó a una velocidad impresionante, que le hacía ver como un pequeño cometa. Y cuando estuvo a unos cincuenta metros del aterrizaje, el ojinegro extrajo su Sanjiegun de su espalda, y lo sostuvo con su mano derecha.

Tras unos segundos, Sasuke finalmente cayó dentro de aquel siniestro penal, donde aterrizó en su rodilla derecha, y su mano izquierda, a la vez que resquebrajaba ligeramente el suelo ante el impacto. Y por ende, el Uchiha llamó la atención de todos los demonios en aquella superficie, los cuales de inmediato prepararon sus armas, y rodearon al azabache de manera amenazante.

El moreno adquirió su postura de combate, y desafió con la mirada a los demonios, cosa que no amedrentó a ninguno de los presentes. El primero en atacar fue una especie de macho cabrío humanoide. Éste dio un giro a su bastón afilado, dando un enorme salto con sus patas, y dejando caer su arma sobre el moreno. El azabache paró y desvió el ataque con la sección media de su arma, derribando al monstruo en el proceso, aunque éste se reincorporó de un salto. Aprovechando su guardia baja, el moreno malabareó su arma alrededor de su cuerpo, y conectó una de las secciones extremas contra la cabeza de éste, decapitándole de inmediato.

El resto de los demonios retrocedieron unos pasos. A lo que el Uchiha retomó su pose de batalla, desafiando nuevamente a los presentes, dos de los cuales de inmediato se abalanzaron con un aullido sobre el moreno. Éstos lo atacaron con sus punzocortantes lanzas, al pecho de éste. Pero Sasuke, con un movimiento de su bastón, desvió ambas armas, haciéndoles tambalearse, a lo cual el Uchiha golpeó a uno de ellos con una Patada Giratoria al rostro, destruyéndosela completamente. Y girando nuevamente, derribó al otro con un ataque bajo de su pierna izquierda. Y una vez el demonio estaba en el suelo, Sasuke estampó su puño en la cabeza de éste, mediante lo cual reventó y cuarteó ligeramente el piso bajo éste. El moreno sabía que no podía emplear mucha potencia, o derrumbaría completamente aquella prisión.

Repentinamente, todos los demonios se le abalanzaron, a lo cual el moreno repelía y contraatacaba con sus armas, piernas y puños, entre acrobacias e impresionantes movimientos de pelea, donde apenas recibía unos cuantos rasguños y heridas menores. Pero parecía que para Sasuke el umbral de dolor era prácticamente inexistente. Literalmente, enduraba cada uno de los brutales golpes a su cuerpo, contrarrestando con los suyos. Tan sólo bastaba un golpe de su parte, para matar a los demonios, por muy fuertes que éstos fueran. Con lo que, poco a poco, iba diezmando al enorme ejército de monstruos.

Mas sin en cambio, para desgracia del moreno, nuevos demonios constantemente aparecían, haciendo casi inútiles sus esfuerzos por controlar el excesivo número de monstruos. Por lo que gruño irritado, y volvió a retomar su postura de batalla.

Pero, justo en ése momento, el enorme dragón llamado Ignis aterrizó fuertemente sobre la prisión, resquebrajando el amplio terreno aún mas. Su estrepitoso descenso generó un pequeño sismo que sacudió todo el suelo, derribando a todos los que estaban de pie, exceptuando a Sasuke, quien se mantuvo firme.

De inmediato, tanto Tenten como Karin descendieron de un salto, y prepararon sus armas. Las chicas acometieron contra cuanta cosa que se moviera que no fuera el pelinegro Uchiha, o el imponente reptil alado. Ignis, de igual manera, golpeaba con sus enormes garras a los monstruos, descuartizándolos al instante. Afortunadamente, la devastadora combinación de Sasuke, Tenten, Karin, y el dragón, era mayormente efectiva en el control del enorme batallón de esperpentos, quienes poco a poco fueron reduciéndose en cantidad de efectivos.

— **Sasuke** — vociferó el majestuoso dragón — **Déjame a mí a todas éstas basuras. Termina con todo ésto, para que podamos largarnos cuanto antes** — enunció el monstruo.

Sasuke, después de asesinar a un minotauro, rompiéndole el cuello con una sola mano, volvió su mirada hacia Ignis, y asintió.

— ¿Podrás tú solo con todo ésto? — cuestionó pasivamente el pelinegro, por lo que recibió un bufido del enorme animal

— **Me ofendes, mocoso. Soy el ser más poderoso de todo Terra** — enmarcó con arrogancia el reptil — **Déjame encargarme de ésto. Y llévate contigo a la travestida, y al tomate parlante** — emitió Ignis.

El dragón fue fulminado por ambas. En el caso de la pelirroja, ésta le soltó algunos insultos. No obstante, fueron completamente ignorados por Ignis, el cual continuó su pelea contra los demonios, quienes parecían hormigas, en comparación del imponente monstruo. Tanto en fuerza física, como en tamaño.

— Tsk. Qué maldito remedio — siseó el moreno

Sasuke, entonces, dio un largo salto hacia un baldío profundo, el cual remarcaba el ingreso a aquella prisión. La susodicha prisión estaba protegida por un portal enorme, a su vez resguardado por dos demonios alados, quienes de inmediato arremetieron al moreno, y a las dos chicas. Pero uno de ellos fue atrapado por el Uchiha, quien estampó su deforme cabeza contra el suelo. Y sujetándolo del cuello, así como una de sus piernas, el moreno lo levantó al frente de su cuerpo, a la altura de su torso. Con un simple tirón, Sasuke lo partió en dos, derramando las vísceras, y la oscura sangre por doquier.

El otro monstruo batalló unos momentos contra la castaña y la pelirroja. Pero, eventualmente, Tenten, con un mandoble de su larga hoja filosa, rebanó sus alas, precipitándole violentamente al suelo. El demonio fue rematado por ambas, las cuales lo empalaron en su cabeza y su pecho, asesinándole al instante.

El azabache continuó hacia la entrada de Pandemonium. Sasuke destruyó el portal con un sólo puñetazo, convirtiéndolo en polvo y escombros al instante. A tal grado de que algunos enormes fragmentos incluso fueron expedidos hacia el interior de la prisión.

De inmediato, los tres chicos corrieron hacia el interior de Pandemonium, donde fueron recibidos por una nueva horda de criaturas abominables. Ante los cuales, todos prepararon sus armas.

Sasuke estampó su puño contra el suelo. Con aquel golpe, el moreno demolió enteramente el suelo, derribando a los demonios de su balance, quienes fueron exterminados por la castaña y la pelirroja. Al ingresar al sistema penitenciario, pudo apreciar el gigantesco vestíbulo que parecía estar dentro de una montaña, lo cual ciertamente tenía sentido. Tan sólo con el hecho de que la Llanura del Infierno, o mejor conocida como _**Infernus**_ _,_ era la que rodeaba a aquella macabra guarida.

El ambiente repentinamente se sintió pesado, como si estuvieran a kilómetros de profundidad. Además, el olor a sangre y putrefacción de inmediato llenó las fosas nasales de los chicos, a lo que Karin de inmediato se cubrió la nariz, y sintió unas terribles náuseas. Sasuke y Tenten, por su parte, se mostraron impasivos ante ello, aún si la última fruncía el ceño, por las condiciones precarias de las celdas.

Saliendo de su impresión, los guerreros comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, en dirección a las mazmorras. Éstos fueron seguidos por la pelirroja, a unos metros tras de ellos, pues el nauseabundo olor aún hacía mella en sus reflejos. Pero optó por ignorarlos, y seguir a sus compañeros.

Tan pronto arribaron a las celdas, Sasuke fue examinando una por una con la mirada. El príncipe del Fuego buscaba indicios de la pelirrosa, pasando de largo de aquellas donde no los había. El Uchiha se acercó a uno de los tantos presos en las mazmorras, y lo tomó del hombro.

— ¿Has visto a una chica de aproximadamente un metro sesenta, de ojos color esmeralda, y cabello rosa? — interrogó el moreno con frialdad, pero mostrando inquietud, sin poder evitarlo.

— Vi cómo llevaban a una chica con aquellas características, en la dirección de la guarida principal — replicó el sentenciado.

Éste era un hombre de mediana edad, que tenía cabello negro, largo, y descuidado. Muy probablemente, porque había pasado bastante tiempo encerrado.

— ¿Hacia dónde, exactamente? — inquirió el moreno.

El preso apuntó con su dedo índice derecho a la dirección. Y tan pronto Sasuke divisó una enorme guarida, corrió en dirección a ésta. Tenten arribó hacia la celda del prisionero, recriminándole al Uchiha por dejarle abandonado. Aunque el moreno ni siquiera escuchó el reclamo, haciendo que la pelicafé soltara un resoplido.

— Ése Uchiha. ¿Qué acaso no pudo liberarlos? — siseó Tenten.

La monja destruyó el cerrojo en la puerta con su espada.

— Vamos. Salgan todos de aquí. No somos hostiles — le comunicó la pelicastaña a los presos en aquella celda.

El hombre asintió. Por lo que éste abrió la pesada reja con una mano, y salió corriendo de la mazmorra, siendo seguido por todos los que estaban dentro.

— ¡Karin! — llamó la monja a la Uzumaki en un grito — ¡Liberemos a todos los reclusos!

— ¿Pero qué sucederá con Sasuke y Sakura? — cuestionó dudosa la pelirroja.

— ¡Ya tendremos tiempo de alcanzar a ése tarado y su chica! ¡No podemos dejar a éstas personas encerradas!

— ¡De acuerdo! — concluyó la Uzumaki, quien corrió en dirección de un andador hacia otras celdas, mientras tenía sus cuchillas en mano.

Tenten nuevamente se aproximó a otra de las celdas, quedándose impresionada ante lo que apreciaba: En ésta estaban encerrados, aproximadamente, cincuenta hadas masculinas, quienes tenían unos pesados y extraños grilletes en sus muñecas. Todos éstos mostraban signos de tortura. Desde simples golpes, como tajos por todo el cuerpo, hasta amputaciones de sus extremidades, incluyendo sus genitales. Incluso la sangre había cicatrizado en sus entrepiernas, dándoles un aspecto notoriamente desagradable. La castaña, de inmediato, tomó su espada, y destruyó el cerrojo. Y con su mano, corrió la pesada reja, liberando a los cautivos.

— Salgan de éste lugar. Ahora son libres — enunció la chica con suavidad.

— Le agradecemos sus intenciones, señorita. Pero, por desgracia, éstas argollas limitan nuestro poder — remarcó uno de ellos, el más próximo a la castaña.

— Déjamelo a mí — replicó Tenten, alzando ligeramente su Miaodao.

El hada alzó y extendió ambos brazos en dirección a la monja, separando lo más que podía sus manos. Y con un veloz mandoble, la espada limpiamente destruyó las esposas. La pelicafé hizo una seña a otro de ellos, intuyendo que hiciera lo mismo que el anterior, a lo que obedeció el ser, extendiendo de igual manera sus brazos. Y así, uno a uno fueron desposados. Por lo que la chica les dio un asentimiento, y salió a toda velocidad de aquella celda.

Karin, de igual manera, comenzaba a liberar a cuanto preso hallaba en las celdas, aunque con un poco de complicaciones para ella. Dado que, pese a estar por encima del promedio de fuerza, no igualaba al de Tenten, y aún menos al de Sasuke. No obstante, ponía todo su empeño en ayudar a aquellos seres. Tal vez se podía relacionar con el hecho de que, alguna vez, ella también estuvo presa.

Tras una larga cantidad de minutos, poco a poco las celdas fueron desalojadas, liberando un sin fin de seres de toda raza y especie. Desde simples humanos, elfos, híbridos, hadas, y Silfos, entre muchas otras especies, todos ellos ahora huían de aquel horroroso lugar. Tenten derribó la última de las celdas de su flanco, ordenando salir a los presos. Éstos obedecieron de inmediato, y agradecían con palabras simples.

Tras ello, la castaña saltó por encima de los barandales al piso inferior, donde cayó apoyada en una rodilla y su mano. A continuación, examinó a sus alrededores, tratando de divisar a la chica pelirroja, entre aquel tumulto de extraños seres. Pero al cabo de algunos segundos, pudo ubicar a la ojirubí en una de las mazmorras, bastante alejada del resto.

— ¡Estúpido candado! ¡¿Por qué no quiere romperse?! — gruño hastiada la Uzumaki, volviendo a asestar una cuchillada hacia éste con sus dagas, aunque falló inútilmente.

Pero, para su suerte y alivio, la castaña apareció repentinamente. Y con su Miaodao, cortó el cerrojo que cayó hecho pedazos al suelo.

— Te hace falta ejercitar los brazos, Cabeza de Tomate — se burló la recién llegada, haciendo gruñir a la ojirubí.

No obstante, Karin después mostró una sonrisa socarrona, extrañando a la monja.

— Al menos no soy una plana, ni una hombretona — contraatacó la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, la Uzumaki se arrepintió de inmediato, al ver el rostro de ira total de la pelicafé. Tenten la tomó de las solapas, y la levantó del suelo, como si fuese una pluma.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijiste, Zanahoria podrida?! — siseó la morena, con oscuridad e instinto asesino.

Si algo no soportaba, era que le dijeran machorra. Y sobretodo, si el calificativo venía acompañado de "plana". Era como un tabú para la monja.

— Eh...Tenten-chan... Tranquilízate, por favor. Tenemos que ayudar a Sasuke. ¿Lo recuerdas? — articuló con nerviosismo la chica.

La ojichocolate la soltó de inmediato, y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

— No entiendo cómo es que una cabeza hueca como tú es amiga mía.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, un par de brujos hicieron su aparición en un pentagrama, a unos veinte metros de las chicas. Éstas, de inmediato, adquirieron su postura de combate, mostrándose desafiantes ante los recién llegados: Un peligris de ojos negros, y un rubio con cabello extremadamente largo, atado en una coleta. El primero, mostraba seriedad absoluta, como también cargaba una enorme guadaña encima de su hombro. El segundo, sonreía con demencia, pero, extrañamente, éste no portaba arma alguna. Ambos se separaron, y comenzaron a caminar hacia las chicas en dirección diagonal, quedando a unos diez metros de las aludidas.

— Ahhh... Vaya. Mira qué desastre han provocado éste par de zorras — exclamó con aburrición el ojinegro.

El ojiceleste soltó una ligera carcajada.

— Es cierto. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que una tipa que parece hombre, y una con cabeza de fósforo, hubiesen logrado ingresar a Pandemonium? — secundó el rubio, con una sonrisa burlona.

Las chicas, por su parte, sintieron su sangre hervir ante semejantes "cumplidos".

— Tsk. ¿Van a presentarse formalmente? ¿O quieren morir de inmediato? — espetó la castaña, rasguñando el suelo con su espada, en un ademán de atemorizarlos a ambos.

— Hmm... Pues realmente no le veo la necesidad a revelar nuestra identidad, ya que igualmente van a perecer aquí mismo. Pero ya que insisten tanto — enunció el peligris, con una guadaña por arma — Mi nombre es Hidan, el ejecutor. Y él es Deidara, maestro de la materia — aludió al rubio, quien hizo una reverencia a modo de burla.

— Pues grábenselo bien. Yo soy Tenten Zhang, el Fénix Dorado. Y ella es Karin Uzumaki, el Habanero Sangriento* — espetó la monja.

En seguida, Tenten preparó su espada en una postura de combate. Siendo imitada por la Uzumaki, quien posicionó sus dagas de manera cruzada frente a ella.

— ¿Habanero sangriento? Me suena conocido ése seudónimo — dijo el rubio, colocándose dos dedos en su mentón — ¿Será acaso que tú eres hija de Kushina Uzumaki?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

— Así es. ¿Qué con ello? — cuestionó la chica con frialdad.

Deidara sonrió zorrunamente.

— Ahhh... Vaya. Qué pequeño resultó ser el mundo, entonces. Debo suponer que estás relacionada con Nagato Uzumaki. ¿Cierto?

Karin chasqueó la lengua irritada. Ahora podía comprobar que aquel traidor había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

— ¿Acaso han venido hasta aquí a conversar? Porque ya me estoy aburriendo — sentenció Tenten, mientras blandía su espada, la cual cortaba con violencia el denso aire dentro de la prisión.

— Directo al grano. Éso me gusta — afirmó Hidan, adquiriendo de igual manera su postura de batalla.

Éste arqueó los pies, y colocó su enorme guadaña por detrás de su cuello. Entretanto, Deidara generaba algunos Gólems* de Tierra.

La primera en atacar fue Tenten, quien dio un salto y arremetió con su Miaodao por lo alto. Aunque su ataque fue bloqueado por el peligris, el cual malabareó su arma, e intentó decapitar a la morena. Pero ésta, con su agilidad y velocidad, se agachó y se reincorporó en la postura de la grulla. La monja posicionó una pierna levantada, por encima de su rodilla opuesta. Sus brazos los estiró como alas, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía su espada.

Y desde su posición, dio un giro en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Acto seguido, dio un mandoble directo al vientre del ejecutor, el cual paró la filosa hoja con su propia arma, y la desvió completamente. La monja nuevamente giró, pero en sentido contrario, e intentó, con su pie izquierdo, propinar una patada directamente a la quijada de Hidan. Pero fue parada por el brazo izquierdo de éste, quien contrarrestó con su enorme guadaña, que dejó caer sobre la morena. Aunque la chica dio una voltereta para evadirla.

Tan pronto como recuperó su balance, Tenten volvió a adquirir la postura de la grulla, donde sostuvo su espada a un costado, y fulminó con la mirada a su adversario. Acto seguido, acometió contra el ejecutor, dando un giro con su espada, e intentando tasajear por la mitad el cuerpo de Hidan. Pero éste, con un hábil giro de su doladera, bloqueó el sable, ante lo cual la chica retrajo su espada para atacar con una empalada, aunque también fue evadida por su enemigo.

A continuación, el peligris dio un puñetazo al rostro de la morena. Pero Tenten ladeó su rostro, y conectó su propio codo a la faz de éste, quien reculó ante el impacto. Y aprovechando su debilidad, Tenten dio una patada directa al torso, derribando completamente al ejecutor. Después de ello, con un giro de su arma, se abalanzó contra el derribado brujo. Sin embargo, éste usó su arma para defenderse del letal ataque, forcejeando contra la chica, quien sorpresivamente le igualaba en fuerzas.

Karin, por otro lado, batallaba en siquiera poder acercársele a su oponente, dado que éste prácticamente estaba bombardeando con seres creados por una extraña masa, la cual materializaba de sus manos. Y, al cercano contacto con la ojirubí, detonaba como si pareciesen hechos de dinamita, lo que la obligaba a retraerse constantemente.

Eventualmente, ambos estaban alejándose a gran distancia de Tenten y Hidan, al punto de perderlos de vista por completo. Lo peor del caso, era que Karin no poseía habilidades de combate a distancia, y en el mejor de los casos, podía embestir a rango corto/medio. Pero el rubio intencionalmente generaba aquellos monstruos, que parecían formados de barro. Éstos a penas se aproximaban a unos metros de la pelirroja, explotaban violentamente, dañando enormemente el terreno.

La chica, entonces fastidiada, dio un enorme salto hasta el ojiceleste, quien trató de interceptarla con un ave hecha de aquella extraña masa. Mas sin en cambio, no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y estuvo a punto de recibir una cuchillada directamente a su testa. Deidara pudo eludir la daga, apenas rozándole su rostro, pero no pudo evitar que la cuchilla le cortara el entrecejo, de forma diagonal. Por lo que, retrocediendo, se tomó con la mano la herida en su rostro.

Karin no le dio tiempo de recuperarse, cuando lo asaltó con sus filosas cuchillas. La pelirroja usó su daga derecha, y atacó directo al cuello de Deidara, el cual se inclinó hacia atrás, apenas esquivando por unos centímetros el tajo. El rubio reaccionó de inmediato con un puñetazo al vientre de la Uzumaki. La chica, con su relampagueante velocidad, lo eludió con un movimiento de sus pies. A continuación, Karin se posicionó a un costado del ojiceleste, y trató de empalar sus dagas al pecho de éste. No obstante, Deidara detuvo con ambas manos los brazos de la pelirroja, con lo cual paró sus dagas y le dio un fuerte empujón con el hombro. Mediante aquella acción, la derribó de inmediato, pero ésta última, de un salto, recobró su postura de batalla.

Justo en ése momento, Deidara materializó una extraña esfera en sus manos de color barro, la cual arrojó a la Uzumaki de inmediato. La chica, con una voltereta, apenas pudo librarse del impacto, recibiendo daño colateral, a causa de la pequeña Onda de Choque de la explosión, lo que eventualmente dañó su espalda, además de provocarle una quemadura de segundo grado, por lo que soltó un quejido de dolor, sosteniéndose el área afectada con su mano.

Ignorando su dolor, la pelirroja se reincorporó, y juntó sus dagas al frente. Mientras tanto, el rubio generó miles de pequeñas esferas alrededor de su cuerpo, las cuales lanzó al aire, a unos metros por encima de ambos. Y a continuación, Deidara alzó su mano a lo alto, dejándola caer hacia la dirección de la ojirubí, con lo que arrojó todas las porciones de materia contra ella, quien de inmediato comenzó a evadirlas. Pero al verse abrumada por ellas, únicamente pudo cubrirse con ambas dagas. Todas las esferas chocaban contra su cuerpo, y detonaban en pequeñas explosiones, y éstas a su vez generaron una densa cortina de humo.

De entre la espesa fumarola, Karin acometió contra Deidara, lanzando unos arañazos a su rostro, los cuales el rubio evadió con algo de dificultad, puesto que Karin le superaba en velocidad y agilidad, poco a poco forzándolo a retraerse constantemente. Pero en uno de los tantos ataques viciosos, el ojiceleste interceptó a la pelirroja con un puñetazo al rostro, mas sin en cambio la pelirroja lo bloqueó con sus manos cruzadas. Y dándole un giro, a la vez que colocaba su pie bajo los de Deidara, lo giró y arrojó al suelo, para después, cuando el ojiazul estaba en el suelo, atacarlo con una poderosa garra a su cabeza. Y aún así, el rubio apenas pudo evadirla, logrando que Karin arañara el piso, marcando con unos tajos el mismo. Aunque, a su vez, la Uzumaki gruño por el dolor, puesto que no era lo mismo arañar un cuerpo humano, a una superficie tan sólida, como lo era el metálico terreno de la prisión.

Deidara, de inmediato, aprovechó el momento de debilidad de la ojirubí, para asestar una patada a su rostro, arrojándola lo suficientemente lejos, para que él pudiera reincorporarse. Y tras ello, intentó volver a formar aquellas bombas de masa. Sin embargo, Karin fue demasiado veloz para el rubio, por lo que se vio forzado nuevamente a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que interceptó cada una de las garras y patadas de la chica.

No obstante, Karin logró traspasar su fuerte defensiva, y logró arañar el pecho del rubio. Deidara apretó la mandíbula, a causa del terrible dolor, ya que las uñas de la pelirroja lograron penetrar la carne de su torso, dañando incluso sus costillas. Y ante ello, la pelirroja supo que lo tenía en sus manos.

En un instante, Karin dio una poderosa patada al área afectada, arrojando a un par de metros a Deidara. Y entonces, se arrojó al rubio. Karin colocó ambas rodillas a los costados del ojizafiro, con lo cual le inmovilizó. Y aprovechando la llave, atacó con sus garras al cuerpo del hechicero, desmantelando progresivamente su piel y carne. Pero el ojiceleste logró reaccionar a tiempo, parando con ambas manos a las opuestas. Y sosteniéndolas en un fuerte agarre, torció los brazos de la chica en un giro. A continuación, golpeó sus costados, dándole una serie de fuertes rodillazos, a lo cual la chica gemía del dolor y del esfuerzo, por intentar zafarse del aprisionamiento en sus muñecas. La chica finalmente se pudo librar del agarre, cuando golpeó la entrepierna de Deidara con su propia rodilla. Éste ahogó un grito, y se separó de inmediato.

Karin se reincorporó, y adquirió su postura de la garra del águila. La Uzumaki arqueó sus piernas, y extendió sus brazos, como si de alas se trataran, a la vez que posicionaba sus palmas en dirección al techo, y tensaba los dedos. Asímismo, se flexionó casi a nivel del suelo, y se posicionó de perfil.

El hechicero, por su parte, colocó su palma derecha al frente, y retrajo su puño izquierdo en el pecho. Y de una carrera, ambos atacaron contra el otro.

La Uzumaki atacó con sus uñas derechas al cuello del ojiceleste. Pero éste interceptó el golpe con su antebrazo izquierdo, y dio un puñetazo al rostro de la ojirubí, el cual fue evadido por ella con una inclinación al costado. A su vez, la chica contraatacó con su garra al magullado torso de Deidara, quien por la herida respingó, y se separó de inmediato de ella. Momento que Karin aprovechó para dar una patada directa al rostro, seguido de una giratoria con su pie opuesto. La chica lo finalizó con una Patada de Voltereta en Reversa a su mandíbula, quebrándosela en el proceso.

Karin prontamente se recuperó, y embistió al rubio con otra Patada de Águila al torso. Deidara, al estar aturdido por el anterior golpe, no pudo esquivarla. Y gracias a ello, cayó limpiamente al suelo, sintiendo sus costillas quebrarse ante el fuerte ataque de la chica. Y ahí, inmovilizado, Karin le atrapó el cuello entre sus garra derecha, y se lo apretó fuertemente. La Uzumaki, con un tirón, desgarró la carne de éste, y la tráquea del rubio comenzó a brotar una inmensa cantidad de sangre. A continuación, Karin enterró sus garras en las cuencas de Deidara. Éste alarió de dolor por sus destruidos ojos, sintiendo como las uñas se enterraban en ellos.

Después de ello, la Uzumaki enterró el resto de sus dedos en la cabeza del hechicero. Y usando todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a separar el cráneo de éste. El hechicero, poco a poco, sentía como su testa era partida a la mitad. Finalmente, la ojirubí dio un último tirón, con todo lo que tenía, arrancando de una vez la cabeza, y destrozándola en dos mitades. Al último, arrojó las secciones a lo lejos, no importándole donde caían.

Karin respiraba entrecortado, sosteniéndose en ambas manos en el suelo. Se dejó caer a un costado del decapitado rubio, colocando una mano en su pecho. Tras unos segundos, en los que finalmente reguló su respiración, ladeó a un costado su cabeza, observando al ahora muerto hechicero, quien continuaba convulsionándose. Entretanto, la sangre salía de su cuello a presión, inundando el suelo metálico de rojo, y barnizándolo por completo.

La Uzumaki de inmediato se levantó del suelo, para ayudar a la monja castaña, quien muy probablemente continuaba peleando contra Hidan.

.

* * *

.

Tenten dio un salto con voltereta hacia atrás, evadiendo el brutal ataque de la guadaña, la cual se estampó contra el suelo con tan inmensa potencia que perforó el mismo. La monja malabareó su arma alrededor de su cuerpo, y la colocó a un costado de su cabeza. Después, dio una carrera hacia el peligris, e intentó empalar a éste con su arma, aunque falló en el intento. Su oponente usó su guadaña para atrapar el sable, al cual dio un tirón. No obstante, Tenten usó su fuerza para bregar contra Hidan, quien al verse poco a poco abrumado, se separó de inmediato, liberando la Miaodao de la castaña en el proceso.

Para entonces, la monja ya había desaparecido en una ráfaga de aire. Y a continuación, dio un mandoble al costado del ojinegro, quien apenas pudo parar el brutal sablazo, el cual lo hizo recular unos pasos. Mas pronto, Hidan recuperó su equilibrio, y de inmediato blandió su enorme arma, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

La castaña, en uno de ésos ataques, saltó por encima de la doladera de su enemigo, cayendo en la posición de la grulla. Y extendiendo su espada, junto con su cuerpo, empaló al ejecutor con ella en un costado de su hombro. Pero increíblemente, éste lo enduró por completo, por lo que sonrió socarronamente, y contraatacó a la monja con su enorme guadaña. La chica logró evadir aquel ataque, pero de igual manera rozó su cabeza. El arma del ejecutor dañó aquellos hilos que sujetaban los dos chongos que tenía como peinado, dejándoselo completamente lacio.

La morena dio una Patada Tornado al cuerpo de su oponente, aprovechado la lenta recuperación de su ataque. Y con aquel golpe, lo derribó pesadamente al suelo. Momento en el cual Tenten intentó ensartar la punta de su arma en la cabeza de Hidan, pero, nuevamente, el aludido lo evadió ladeando la cabeza, y aprovechó el momento para darle un poderoso codazo a la morena, arrojándola contra el muro y desarmándola en el proceso.

Aún con el dolor en su rostro, Tenten se levantó de una voltereta, y se posicionó en el estilo del pájaro. La monja estiró su pierna derecha, y retrajo ligeramente la izquierda, a su vez que, con sus brazos extendidos, imitaba la dirección de sus pies, pero con la diferencia de que la palma estaba completamente extendida.

Hidan arremetió contra la morena, esgrimiendo violentamente su arma. E incluso, para sorpresa de la chica, tasajeó el suelo metálico, arrojando enormes fragmentos de éste contra la monja. No obstante, Tenten hábilmente evadió muchos de ellos, y con su pierna golpeó un último que era muy grande, arrojándolo de vuelta hacia el ejecutor, quien la destruyó con su arma.

Nuevamente, Hidan sacudió con agresividad su arma, ésta vez intentando partir en dos a la castaña. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido por el hecho de que Tenten sostuvo su arma con ambas manos. La monja la enarboló en posición vertical, comenzando a bracear contra él. Tenten empujaba poco a poco su propia arma en su contra. Ambos estaban en igualdad de fuerza y condiciones.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Tenten ganara terreno en contra de su adversario, por lo que, con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, lanzó la guadaña por lo alto. Y de inmediato, conectó un golpe con la parte trasera de su muñeca al rostro de Hidan, seguido de una Patada de la Grulla a su pecho, en la cual dio un salto de medio metro. Y usando su pierna izquierda, golpeó el pecho del mismo, proyectándolo contra un muro.

Acto seguido, la monja se abalanzó nuevamente contra el peligris, desapareciendo en una ráfaga de aire, y reapareciendo frente al ejecutor. Mas sin en cambio, su ataque fue demasiado telegráfico para su oponente. Hidan de inmediato se retiró, forzando a la castaña a estampar su patada contra el duro concreto, lo cual obviamente le causó mayor daño a ella en retorno, además de inmovilizarla completamente, al haber enterrado su pierna hasta la rodilla.

Para cuando Tenten logró retirar completamente su incrustada extremidad, Hidan la recibió con un gancho al rostro, seguido de una serie de golpes encadenados, como si se tratase de un taladro. El ejecutor repartió golpes por todo su torso, sin darle oportunidad alguna de poder reaccionar, y aún menos de contrarrestar la lluvia de puños. Y para rematarla, el ojinegro dio una serie de golpes finales bastante potentes a la cabeza de la monja, rematándola con una Patada Giratoria al rostro de Tenten. La Shaolin giró como un rehilete, y se estampó estrepitosamente contra el metálico suelo, escupiendo algo de sangre en el proceso.

Durante su lenta recuperación, Hidan recogió la Miaodao de la monja, girándola un poco para reposicionarla al frente. Y de un violento mandoble, hizo un ademán de decapitar a la pelicafé, para sólo terminar fallando, puesto que la chica detuvo el ataque con su pierna derecha, usando su pie para detener el poderoso corte. Aunque, eventualmente, le provocó algo de daño, al incrustarse el filo de la larga cuchilla en su bota. Pero, de igual manera, desvió la Miaodao con la fuerza del impacto, lo cual no se esperó el ejecutor, ante lo cual Hidan retrocedió unos pasos, y nuevamente perdió el arma en el proceso.

Tenten pronto se reincorporó, mediante un giro de sus piernas, y con una acrobacia en el suelo, en el cual se irguió completamente. Acto seguido, se colocó en su postura del Wing Chun, desafiando con la mirada al peligris. Hidan, en vez de amedrentarse, sonrió ladinamente, y adquirió su propia postura de batalla, aunque un tanto más simple que la de la morena, puesto que tan sólo alzó ambos puños al rostro, y arqueó levemente las piernas.

Tan pronto ambos tomaron su pose, acometieron el uno contra el otro. La monja fue la primera en atacar, con una Patada de Gancho Aérea, la cual fue evadida por su enemigo, cuando se agacho. Pero al caer nuevamente, Tenten giró su pierna izquierda, intentando derribar a Hidan, sin embargo el peligris detuvo aquel golpe, al sostener la pierna de la chica con ambas manos. Y a continuación, la arrojó nuevamente contra el muro, salvo que ésta vez, la castaña lo predijo completamente.

Tenten realizó una voltereta en el aire, rebotando contra el muro. De igual manera, usó sus piernas para impulsarse nuevamente, y lanzarse con una patada de hacha horizontal al rostro del ejecutor, a lo cual éste apenas pudo detener el brutal ataque, puesto que se lesionó levemente su antebrazo ante el impacto.

La chica finalmente aterrizó, y comenzó a combatir nuevamente a Hidan. Éste, a pesar de tener casi la misma fuerza física que ella, no podía igualarle en su velocidad y agilidad. La monja aprovechó para arremeter con una lluvia de golpes en cadena, los cuales el ejecutor apenas pudo bloquear, colocando sus brazos al frente de su rostro. No obstante, Hidan recibía cada uno de los golpes en el torso.

El peligris apenas podía reaccionar con uno que otro puñetazo, los cuales la pelicafé evadía con maestría, para continuar con su agresivo y veloz ataque de cadena. Justo en uno de los tantos golpes de parte de Tenten, Hidan sostuvo su antebrazo, y golpeó su vientre con el dorsal de su puño, conectando un golpe a la boca del estómago, y otro directo a su quijada. El peligris la remató usando una Patada Giratoria al rostro. Pero después de conectarla, usó su talón para volver a golpear su cabeza, dejándola atolondrada. Y ante lo cual, el hechicero atacó con un Golpe de Empuje el vientre de la chica, y la arrojó al suelo.

Hidan nuevamente tomó un arma, ésta vez su gigantesca guadaña. El peligris la enarboló, hasta dejar su mano, la cual sostenía el arma, a la altura de su cabeza, dándole violentos blandidos a la misma en un amenazante espectáculo. Y fue entonces cuando dejó caer el arma a la chica. Tenten, al estar tan lastimada, simplemente esperó su muerte, por lo que apretó los puños, y tensó su mandíbula.

Pero, para sorpresa de la chica, ésta nunca llegó, sino que, contrariamente, escuchó un gemido de dolor de parte del peligris. Y ante dicho evento, giró su cuerpo completamente, contemplando con sus orbes chocolates, y bastante impresionada, el panorama ante ella: Hidan tenía un par de dagas incrustadas en su abdomen, las cuales le perforaban desde su espalda, hasta traspasarlo por completo, y asomarse a través de su vientre, a la vez que unos hilos de sangre caían desde aquellas heridas, así como de la comisura su boca.

Y beneficiándose del momento, Tenten se levantó completamente del suelo. La castaña tomó su Miaodao del suelo con increíble habilidad, usando su pie para levantarla. Y con sólo un movimiento, la lanzó a la altura de su cintura, donde atrapó con su mano derecha el arma.

— ¡Tenten! ¡Ahora! — vociferó Karin, aún sosteniendo las dagas en el cuerpo de Hidan.

La aludida asintió, y malabareó su arma, colocándola de manera recta y de manera perpendicular a su brazo donde la sostenía. Acto seguido, echó a correr hacia el malherido ejecutor, para después dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados junto con su arma. Y con un poderoso mandoble al cuello, decapitó completamente al peligris.

Karin, por su parte, extendió sus dagas a los costados, cada una al lado opuesto. Mediante lo cual, partió por la mitad a Hidan, por lo que derramó sangre y vísceras en el metálico suelo de la prisión. A continuación, dio unos veloces giros a sus cuchillas cortas, con lo cual retiró la sangre de ellas, para después guardarlas en sus estuches, a los costados de sus piernas. Tenten, por su lado, simplemente sacudió su sable, y lo guardó.

— ¿Qué tal? Salvé a la legendaria Fénix Dorada. De verdad — exclamó la Uzumaki con soberbia, y una sonrisa zorruna.

La pelicafé chasqueó la lengua fastidiada.

— No te enaltezcas demasiado, Tomate — soltó con irritación la castaña — Yo te he salvado el trasero en múltiples ocasiones.

— ¡Ha! ¡Qué buena manera de excusarte, Hombretona! — replicó la pelirroja con sorna, enmarcando un tic en el ojo derecho de la monja.

De pronto, Karin se percató de que Tenten no tenía aquellos chongos en su cabeza. Probablemente se debía a la pelea con el ahora muerto ejecutor.

— Sabes, Ten, te ves mejor con el cabello suelto. Al menos así te ves más femenina. Estoy segura de que conseguirías un novio fácilmente — le alabó la Uzumaki.

Karin apuntó a su cabeza, resaltando su apariencia con una sonrisa. Tenten simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Sí. Es lo que todos dicen. Como si realmente me importara éso del amor — espetó Tenten — Como sea. Deja tus cumplidos para otra ocasión. Tenemos que ayudar a Sasuke — concluyó.

— Tienes razón. Vayamos entonces.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a correr en la dirección donde Sasuke había desaparecido. O al menos, Tenten era la que guiaba, ya que la pelirroja simplemente le seguía. Para Karin, no era tan relevante el estar ahí, sólo quería ayudar a su "amado" a salvar a la chica pelirrosa. Sakura la había salvado a ella en Wu Yia, por lo que quería devolverle el favor. Pero sobretodo, quería salvar a aquella persona tan importante para el moreno. Mismo caso era para la castaña.

 _"Sakura... Resiste sólo un poco mas... Definitivamente te sacaremos de éste horrible lugar. De verdad*"_

 **...**

 **Nuevamente, un agradecimiento a todos los que siguen la historia, y un especial agradecimiento a aquellas personas que me regalan sus reviews.**

 **Este capítulo llevó varias revisiones, principalmente debido a que no hallaba un nombre indicado para la "mascota" de Sasuke. Inicialmente le iba a llamar** ** _"Lizardon"_** **, el cual es el nombre japonés de Charizard de Pokémon (en el cual Ignis está inspirado), pero sentí que era muy cliché, por lo que decidí darle el nombre plasmado, que básicamente significa Fuego en latín.**

 **Como nota adicional, la piedra que Sasuke usó para llamar a Ignis es la megapiedra que se emplea para evolucionar a Charizard en Mega Charizard X (o al menos así intenté describirla).**

 **Un gólem es un monstruo humanoide, no tienen forma específica. Kami-sama es usado para designar a cualquier dios.**

 **Por otro lado, le dí a Karin tanto el tic verbal de Kushina (dattebane = de verdad) así como su apodo (Bloody Habanero = Habanero Sangriento). Recuerden que en éste fic, Karin es su hija; por lo que no les extrañe encontrar similitudes entre ambas ;)**

 **Sin mas que añadir por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**


	13. El Rescate

**Capítulo XIII:** El rescate

Sasuke decapitó a un extraño reptil, al arrancar con una sola mano la desagradable cabeza de éste. Sasuke arrojó al piso la decapitada testa, y la destruyó en el proceso, a la vez que azotaba el cadáver del demonio al suelo, y lo estampaba en el torso con su pie, arrojando vísceras y sangre por doquier. Aquel cadáver adornó el suelo con otro cuerpo más asesinado del montón de demonios que habían atacado al Uchiha, pero el moreno los aniquiló a todos en cuestión de segundos.

Si de por sí Sasuke solía ser brutalmente violento, ahora lo era con mayor razón, dado que su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Y el ver a los altivos demonios simplemente le enfurecía en sobremanera. Sobretodo por el simple hecho de que le prevenían de salvar a la pelirrosa, quien, con cada segundo que pasaba, estaba en peligro mayor su vida. Sasuke, en definitiva, detestaba el tener que perder su tiempo contra simples monstruos de bajo rango.

Una vez que exterminó a los demonios, el moreno reanudó su carrera, demoliendo cada muro o puerta que se le atravesaba con un simple puñetazo, lo cual para él era como derribar una torre de naipes. Prácticamente, su puño funcionaba como un maso, el cual desmantelaba cualquier clase de objeto que entraba en contacto con él.

Nuevamente, se topó con un par de puertas enormes de acero, las cuales, a su vez, estaban encadenadas, y reforzadas con algunos travesaños del mismo material. Ante éso, el moreno enterró sus manos en la división entre las puertas. Y de un simple tirón, arrancó ambas del soporte de la pared, arrojándolas a los costados, y estampándolas contra un muro de concreto.

Detrás del pórtico se hallaba un largo y ligeramente estrecho pasadizo, el cual guiaba hacia la mazmorra más alejada de todo Pandemonium, donde probablemente Sakura estaba alojada, o mejor dicho presa. El azabache comenzó a correr por aquel largo corredor, pero se detuvo casi al final, al sorprenderse ligeramente por lo que vio.

En una de las celdas, estaba el cuerpo descuartizado de Juugo. Sus extremidades, junto con el torso y sus vísceras, estaban regadas por doquier, además de que la sangre prácticamente barnizaba el suelo. Su cabeza, por otro lado, estaba empalada en una de las esquinas de la misma, sobre un extraño altar.

Sasuke se acercó un poco al interior de la celda, y examinó unos segundos el destrozado cuerpo del pelinaranja, quien mostraba una expresión de horror en su ahora decapitada testa.

El Uchiha soltó su típico monosílabo, y continuó con su búsqueda. Ya que poco realmente le importaba lo que le pasara a los demás, exceptuando a la princesa de Iridia.

Justo al final del corredor se hallaban unas escaleras que descendían a una oscura habitación, a lo que, sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, Sasuke de inmediato descendió. Dentro de la habitación, halló al fondo de la misma una puerta de acero, la cual igualmente sufrió el mismo destino que las anteriores, al ser destruida por su monstruosa fuerza. Tras haber derribado lo que le bloqueaba el acceso al interior de la celda más remota, el Uchiha nuevamente emprendió su carrera. Sasuke llegó hasta el final del corredor, y examinó la mazmorra, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡Sakura! — susurró el moreno, al ver a la pelirrosa inconsciente en aquella cama de piedra, con sus blancas manos sobre su vientre.

El moreno no pensó, sólo actuó, por lo que destruyó la pesada y rígida reja que le impedía el ingreso hacia aquella gigantesca celda, donde la pelirrosa parecía estar descansando.

El Uchiha se aproximó de inmediato a la ninfa, y se arrodilló ante ella, examinándola durante unos segundos. Sasuke notó cómo de sus cerrados párpados se asomaban unas discretas lágrimas, además de que sus labios estaban un tanto resecos, y su piel mas pálida de lo normal. De igual manera, podía notar algunos pequeños golpes en su rostro, y a través de su cuerpo. Como evidencia de ello, tenía moretones repartidos por todo el cuerpo.

Pese a que no se le veían lesiones severas, el impacto para Sasuke no fue menor. Ya que, de inmediato, su sangre comenzó a ebullir en su torrente sanguíneo. Sus manos, igualmente, se tensaron en un puño, y su mandíbula se contrajo. El azabache asomó sus dientes, y gruñó con enfado e impotencia. Sasuke juraba que si algo más le había llegado a pasar a aquella hermosa ninfa, él personalmente se encargaría de destruir a aquellos que la lastimaron.

Armándose de valor, Sasuke colocó un par de sus dedos, más específicamente hablando, su dedo índice y medio, en el costado del cuello de la Haruno, para tomarle el pulso. Sus propios latidos y adrenalina comenzaban a precipitarse. Mas sin en cambio, pudo detectar un ligero pulso en la chica, lo que le hizo exhalar en señal de alivio.

Sin embargo, igualmente estaba furioso. Furioso con aquellos desgraciados, quienes le habían hecho pasar por un auténtico infierno a la pelirrosada. Y enfadado consigo mismo, por no poder haber evitado que ella se pusiese en peligro.

El Uchiha retiró unos mechones del bello rostro de Sakura. Después, Sasuke acarició con suavidad y ternura su mejilla, sin despegar sus oscuros pozos de la faz de la chica. La hermosa hada se veía que había llorado durante sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo. Se veía tan frágil, y tan destrozada.

— Sakura — susurró el azabache — Perdóname, por no haberte podido proteger. Pero te prometo que todo estará bien. Te sacaré de éste condenado lugar, y haré que paguen todos aquellos malditos que te hicieron daño — masculló lo último con rencor y odio.

Justo en aquel momento, pudo escuchar como unos pasos poco a poco se acercaban a su actual posición, a lo que, de inmediato, Sasuke tomó su arma, y se dio la vuelta furiosamente, adquiriendo su postura de combate del dragón. Juraba que protegería a Sakura con su propia vida. Nadie más volvería a hacerle daño. Mataría brutalmente a todo aquel que fuera lo suficientemente osado para intentarlo, no importando quién fuese. Literalmente, lo destrozaría y lo masacraría.

Sin embargo, en su campo de visión, y a lo lejos, aparecieron un par de chicas bastante conocidas para el moreno. Se trataban de una castaña con el cabello suelto, y una enorme espada en su cintura. Ésta venía acompañada por una pelirroja con ojos del mismo color, quien además le seguía a un par de metros detrás.

Ignorando por completo a aquel par de mujeres, que arribaban a paso veloz hacia él, Sasuke volvió su faz hacia la pelirrosa. El Uchiha tomó una de sus pequeñas manos con una de las grandes suyas.

— ¡Sasuke! — llamó la monja ojichocolate.

El aludido ignoró por completo a ésta, quien extrañamente pasó por alto aquello.

— ¿Ella está bien? — preguntó la chica en un susurró.

El moreno asintió levemente.

— Está inconsciente, y con algunas heridas menores. Pero aún sigue con vida — replicó oscuramente el Uchiha, aún sin despegar su mirada de la hada.

Tenten y Karin sigilosamente se acercaron, y examinaron de igual manera a la pelirrosa.

— Dios mío... Se ve tan demacrada — susurró la pelirroja — ¿Qué clase de tormento le han de haber hecho pasar?

— Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. No sabemos si llegarán más refuerzos — interrumpió Tenten, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del moreno, aún cuando éste ni la miró de reojo siquiera.

Sasuke simplemente asintió. El azabache colocó una de sus manos detrás del delicado cuello de Sakura, y la otra en el reverso de sus rodillas. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a levantarla de aquella cama de piedra, escuchó otros pasos aproximarse.

— Me temo que éso no será posible — interrumpió un castaño, quien era acompañado de una pelinegra; ambos tenían ojos color perla.

El primero mantenía en sus orbes de luna una mirada criogenizante, mientras que la segunda parecía tener cierto remordimiento, pese a mostrar su faz estoica.

— De ninguna manera les puedo permitir llevarse a la descendiente y heredera de Kaguya-sama — dictaminó el ojiperla, sorprendiendo a todos con aquel comentario.

Sasuke se irguió completamente, tras separarse de Sakura, y posó sus ojos, igualmente heladores, en los del Hyūga.

— ¿Y quién diablos se supone que eres tú? — cuestionó el moreno.

— Hyūga Neji. Y si es que tienes la duda, ella es mi hermana, Hyūga Hinata — replicó el castaño, con un deje de arrogancia — Estamos aquí para resguardar a la princesa de las hadas, e hija legítima de su majestad, la reina Otsutsuki. Así que no podemos dejar que te lleves a Sakura-hime.

— No necesito de tu permiso. Me llevaré a Sakura ahora mismo. Así que apártense, a menos de que quieran terminar muertos — amenazó el moreno, caminando en dirección hacia Neji.

Mas el Hyūga lo analizaba de manera intrigosa.

— ¿Uchiha, cierto? — soltó el castaño, con monotonía — He escuchado mucho sobre ti. Grandes hazañas y proezas. El hecho que eres temido entre los guerreros, y el cómo diezmaste a nuestras fuerzas. Por supuesto, no esperaba menos del legendario _**Dragón Escarlata**_ — elucidó Neji, sonriendo ladinamente, muy al estilo de Sasuke

— Vaya... Así que soy tan popular que me he ganado un admirador, ¿Eh? — se burló el azabache, sin ánimo alguno — Bien. Éso simplifica las cosas. Así que apártate de una vez.

— No te confundas, Uchiha. Si es bien cierto que reconozco tus habilidades, no estoy aquí para vanagloriarte. Sino para arrebatarte el aliento de vida — sentenció Neji, soltando sus brazos del cruce que tenía en su pecho.

El moreno bufó aburrido.

— Cuántas veces he escuchado aquella frase — siseó con oscuridad — No eres más que otra basura. Un auténtico lamebotas de Kaguya. Y como tal, tu única recompensa, por tus servicios para con ella, es ser asesinado.

Sasuke se colocó en su estereotípica postura del dragón. En el caso de Neji, adquirió una postura propia del _**Yang Baguazhang**_ *.El Hyūga extendió sus piernas, junto con sus brazos, al igual que sus palmas en una postura similar al del Uchiha, con la diferencia en que su rodilla izquierda, la cual estaba colocada al frente, la flexionó un poco. Y el otro pie, simplemente lo estiró, en el cual se inclinó al frente sobre su propio cuerpo.

Hinata, a su vez, extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección al ojinegro. Posteriormente, retrajo el derecho en una palma, a la altura de su codo opuesto. Y a continuación, extendió sus piernas, una al frente y la opuesta al reverso, en las cuales se flexionó ligeramente. Entretanto, Sasuke frunció el ceño, desafiando a ambos Hyūga con la mirada.

— _**Yin & Yang Baguazhang**_ — expresó el pelinegro — Sin duda, una interesante combinación. Pero totalmente ineficaz en mi contra.

— Guarda tu arrogancia y tu envanecimiento para cuando termine la pelea, Uchiha. Si es que sales vivo, claro está — enunció intimidante el castaño, aunque falló en su objetivo de amedrentar al Uchiha, quien aún le mantenía la mirada.

Hinata simplemente se mantuvo en silencio.

— De acuerdo, entonces. Me aseguraré de que te duela bastante la muerte — masculló con desprecio Sasuke, tensando sus pies en el suelo.

Tenten, después de contemplar la introducción, así como la corta plática entre el pelinegro y el ojiperla, se colocó al lado del primero, y adquirió su postura del pájaro.

— Saben... No me agradan los montoneros. Ni los que le lamen el ano a ésa demente gobernante. Pero especialmente tú, mujer Hyūga — espetó la castaña, apuntando con su dedo a la aludida — Te haré pagar por todo el daño que le hiciste a mi pueblo y a mi gente — siseó Tenten.

Y aún así, Hinata se mantenía impasiva.

— No te metas en ésto — articuló Sasuke con desprecio, redireccionando sus oscuros pozos hacia la pelicafé.

No obstante, Tenten ni se dignó en dirigirle la mirada, sino que soltó un resoplido.

— Cierra la boca. Tú no me das órdenes. Además de que tengo un asunto pendiente con ésa cegatona — refutó la chica.

El moreno se dio por vencido en un gruñido.

— Haz lo que quieras. Pero yo seré el que mate al Hyūga.

— Todo tuyo, Uchiha — objetó la ojichocolate.

Sasuke soltó su estereotípico monosílabo.

— Karin — llamó el azabache a la pelirroja — Asegúrate de proteger a Sakura a cualquier costo.

La Uzumaki no rebatió en lo absoluto. Simplemente asintió, y se colocó bastante cerca de la inconsciente chica pelirrosada, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo.

— Si ya has concluido tu verborrea, Uchiha, ¿Podemos iniciar de una buena vez? — interrumpió el castaño.

El pelinegro asintió.

— Prepárate, Hyūga. Porque te voy a mandar al infierno — siseó Sasuke, con la voz más oscura y grave que tenía.

Una vez concluida la charla, Sasuke y Neji se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, quienes fueron imitados por Tenten y Hinata.

Cuando ambos muchachos se encontraron, el Hyūga fue el primero en atacar con una palma al torso del Uchiha, la cual éste enduró, sorprendiendo al anterior. Y ante ello, el azabache reaccionó con un poderoso puñetazo al rostro de su oponente. Pero con la gracia propia de su estilo, el castaño evadió con un elegante movimiento, y conectó unas cuantas puntadas al torso del ojinegro. De igual manera Sasuke las enduró, y contrarrestó con una Patada Giratoria, pero también fue esquivada por Neji.

El moreno, sintiéndose irritado, comenzó con una serie de ataques hacia el castaño, los cuales fueron eludidos por éste. Neji, en ocasiones, contraatacaba con palmas a diversas partes del cuerpo del ojinegro, impresionándose con el hecho de que Sasuke resistía cada uno de sus golpes, como si se tratasen de meras caricias. Durante su asombro, el Uchiha le sorprendió con una Palma del Dragón a su vientre, la cual el Hyūga apenas pudo bloquear con ambos antebrazos. No obstante, aquel ataque arrojó a Neji contra un pilar, siendo éste traspasado con su cuerpo, y destruido en su totalidad.

Con un gruñido, Neji se reincorporó de una voltereta al reverso, con lo cual evadió un poderoso puñetazo. El poderoso ataque, ante su asombro absoluto, destruyó el suelo, y lo cuarteó ampliamente, cavando una enorme zanja de aproximadamente un metro de profundidad. El castaño concentró su azulada aura alrededor de su cuerpo, y de inmediato acometió contra Sasuke, a quien atacó con una relampagueante velocidad, forzando a que el pelinegro no pudiese reaccionar debidamente, ante la lluvia de puntadas a su cuerpo. A duras penas, el azabache podía responder con algunos puñetazos y codazos, en ocasiones parando con su antebrazo las palmas del Hyūga. Mas al ser superado en velocidad, sus defensas eran traspasadas por el ojiperla.

Y en un descuido de Sasuke, Neji conectó dos palmas cargadas de aura al vientre de éste, lo cual lo arrojó algunos metros. Pero apoyándose en sus manos, Sasuke dio una marometa y un salto, mediante lo cual se reincorporó completamente. Y acto seguido, el moreno contraatacó con una Doble Patada Remolino aérea, la cual inició con su pierna izquierda, desde la derecha hacia la siniestra, seguida de su pierna opuesta en el mismo sentido. Aunque, desafortunadamente, ninguna conectó al castaño.

No obstante, el ataque de Sasuke no había concluido. Ya que al aterrizar, dio otra Patada Giratoria sin salto con si pie izquierdo, la cual ésta vez conectó limpiamente. Sasuke la continuó con otro golpe de su otra pierna, y finalizó su combo de ataques con una Patada de Tijera Aérea, similar a su versión Remolino. La diferencia, era que parecía que pateaba una esfera del deporte _**balonpié**_ *, siendo en éste caso la cabeza del Hyūga. Neji, entonces, salió expedido violentamente contra un muro, el cual se derrumbó ante el impacto.

Por otro lado, Karin presintió que aquella enorme mazmorra no aguantaría el trato tan severo que le estaban dando. Por lo que tomó a la pelirrosa en sus brazos, y salió disparada de aquel lugar, corriendo lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía hacia el exterior. Y tal y como lo predijo, el techo se derrumbó justo donde anteriormente la Uzumaki y la desmayada Haruno se encontraban, a lo que la primera maldijo por lo bajo al Uchiha, ya que de no haber estado la ojirubí al pendiente de la ninfa, habría muerto aplastada.

Aunque, por otro lado, sabía que Sasuke confiaba en que ella la protegería. Y lo menos que quería, era defraudar su confianza. Además de que Karin, de igual manera, quería resguardar a Sakura de todo peligro. A fin de cuentas, la inconsciente ojiesmeralda la había protegido en Wu Yia, y la había salvado de una muerte segura a manos de la peliazabache, quien ahora combatía contra la monja castaña, ambas mostrando velocidad, agilidad, y elegancia. Si bien Karin no le igualaba al ojinegro en habilidades, dado que apenas se equiparaban con las de Tenten, era más que capaz de asegurar la integridad y la seguridad de la princesa de Iridia. Y de ser necesario, pondría su vida ante la de ella.

— Descuida, Sakura. Te protegeré de todo peligro. No dejaré que nadie te lastime.

La Uzumaki le sonrió a la bella durmiente, a quien le acarició su frente. Pero se percató que ya no poseía aquel curioso rombo.

— Supongo que lograron extraerte tu magia. Pero no temas. Karin Uzumaki está aquí para cuidar tu lindo trasero, de verdad.

La pelirroja sonrió zorrunamente, en un gesto tan parecido al de su madre, la mítica Habanero Sangriento. Apodo que igualmente ella había heredado con orgullo, además de su típico tic verbal, y su personalidad.

De vuelta a la pelea, Tenten daba una serie de golpes al rostro de Hinata, mas ésta con su velocidad y agilidad evadía cada uno de ellos con gran elegancia. Aunque, de igual manera, a la ojiperla se le dificultaba conectar sus propias palmas al cuerpo de la castaña. Y si lograba hacerlo, apenas y causaba algunos daños menores, como cardenales y cortes menores. La monja continuaba batallando contra la pelinegra, soltando unos cuantos puñetazos con impresionante velocidad al pecho de ésta, a lo cual la Hyūga tuvo que generar un campo de energía, ya que fácilmente se veía abrumada por el enorme potencial de la monja.

Y en uno de sus tantos ataques, Tenten dio una patada baja, a forma de barrida, y derribó a Hinata, quien no se esperó aquel movimiento. Mas aún así, con total gracia, la Hyūga colocó su mano en el suelo, y dio un giro completo, recobrando su postura de combate. Y aprovechando la guardia baja de la monja, cargó ambas palmas con su aura, y asestó un empuje al vientre de la chica, haciendo que ésta retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, y que exclamara un quejido de dolor. Acto seguido, Hinata conectó una serie de puntadas al torso de ésta, en total sesenta y cuatro de ellos, todos en una sucesión altamente dinámica, ante lo cual, Tenten no pudo reaccionar debidamente. Y finalmente, Hinata concluyó su ataque con un remate de su pie directo a la caja torácica de la ojichocolate, con lo cual la arrojó a lo lejos.

Mientras la monja se sostenía el pecho, Hinata volvió a concentrar su magia alrededor de su cuerpo, para después alzar los brazos a sus costados. Y arrojándolos al frente, lanzó una poderosa llamarada al nivel del suelo, la cual apenas y pudo esquivar Tenten mediante un giro.

La monja se reirguió con un salto, y se colocó en la postura de la grulla. A continuación, dio un salto hacia la ojiperla, y la atacó con una patada directa a su rostro. Aunque, para su infortunio, fue evadida por la pelinegra, quien además atrapó su pierna en el acto. Pero la castaña dio un ligero salto con una voltereta, mediante la cual conectó finalmente su pie derecho en la mandíbula de Hinata. La Hyūga, ante el dolor del golpe, soltó su pierna y reculó de inmediato.

Y aprovechando su aturdimiento, Tenten acometió contra la ojiperla. La monja extendió sus manos a los costados, y dio un giro sobre sí misma. A continuación, saltó y golpeó a la chica con ambas piernas, muy parecido a la Doble Patada del Tigre de Sasuke. Aunque la diferencia radicaba en que Tenten golpeaba desde lo alto, y en posición vertical, con lo cual conectó sus pies directamente en la parte de arriba de la cabeza de la ojiperla, y la derribó en el proceso. A continuación, Tenten alzó su pie a la altura de su rostro, e intentó estamparlo contra Hinata. Mas ésta usó ambos brazos para bloquear su ataque, además de tomar su pierna con ambas manos, y arrojar a la chica al suelo a lo lejos, dándole tiempo de reincorporarse a la hechicera.

Ambas chicas, ahora en pie, adquirieron nuevamente su propia posición de combate. Y de inmediato, arremetieron la una contra la otra. La primera en atacar fue Tenten, con una Patada Mariposa, en la cual dio un giro con ambas manos extendidas, muy parecido a su golpe anterior, con la diferencia de que ahora golpeaba desde la derecha a la izquierda, a una altura media, y en el vientre de Hinata. La chica peliazabache retrocedió de un pequeño brinco, mediante lo cual evadió un segundo ataque del mismo modo. Y cuando la castaña aterrizó, trató de asestar un codazo a la Hyūga. No obstante, fue frenado por la rodilla de ésta, quien retiró su codo con el pie, y golpeó el rostro de la monja con el mismo, en un veloz y hábil movimiento.

Tenten, en el suelo, dio una patada al vientre de Hinata. En seguida, dio un giro frontal, y en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, donde conectó el dorsal de su palma derecha. Para a continuación, reincorporarse de igual manera, y después atacar con un puño lateral en gancho, al rostro de la ojiperla. Mas para entonces, ésta ya había recuperado su equilibrio y postura, por lo que pudo parar el golpe con su antebrazo, y reaccionar de igual manera con su palma al rostro. Aunque, para infortunio de la chica, igualmente fue bloqueada con el codo izquierdo de la monja.

Tenten comenzó un forcejeo en contra de Hinata, ganando terreno notorio. Sin embargo, la Hyūga dio un giro en sus pies, y se posicionó a un costado de la monja, a la cual golpeó con un corte cargado de aura a su rostro; ataque que a penas la ojicafé evadió, al bloquearlo con su brazo, y el cual contrarrestó con su propio golpe con el dorsal de su mano extendida al cuello de la pelinegra. No obstante, fue inevitablemente evadido por Hinata con una inclinación, a la vez que sujetaba el brazo de la monja con la suya propia, y hacía un ademán de arrojarla. Sin embargo, la castaña aprisionó el antebrazo de la Hyūga con su mano. Y de un giro, se posicionó detrás de la Hyūga. Y entonces, Tenten realizó un candado al cuello de la pelinegra con ambos brazos, con lo cual cortó el oxígeno de la morena, quien forcejeó inútilmente contra la monja.

Para librarse del agarre, Hinata finalmente expulsó su aura. Mediante lo cual, lanzó a Tenten lejos, aún si ésta dio una marometa, y se reincorporó. La monja examinó a la pelinegra, quien mantenía su aura en aumento, a la vez que el suelo comenzaba a dañarse por el abrupto cambio de poder en la chica. La Hyūga, de igual manera, levitó a unos centímetros del suelo. Una vez en el aire, extendió sus manos, y expulsó sus energías, haciendo que se cimbrara todo el terreno.

La castaña se mantuvo firme en sus pies ante la sacudida del suelo. Tenten mantuvo su ceño fruncido, y su mirada afilada sobre la ojiperla, asombrada por el cómo su poder aumentaba drásticamente. Aunque, lejos de intimidarse, se mantuvo adamante ante la Hyūga. Y finalmente, cuando la pelinegra expulsó toda su aura, ésta acometió de inmediato a la castaña en una ráfaga de viento, con la cual se enfrascó en una lucha cercana. Tenten apenas podía equiparar la impresionante velocidad de Hinata, aún si le superaba en fuerza física.

Hinata aprovechó un descuido de la pelicafé, en el cual le arrojó una ventisca de magia, con lo que arrojó a Tenten a varios metros a lo lejos. Y asímismo, comenzó a generar un círculo de aura a su alrededor, del cual miles de pequeñas esferas salieron proyectadas hacia la monja. Ante ello, la aludida evadió muchas de las mismas, pero inevitablemente fue impactada por algunas otras. Y pese a que no eran muy dañinas individualmente, progresivamente la iban lastimando poco a poco, al grado de entumecer sus músculos, y disminuir su increíble velocidad, dándole una mayor ventaja a la pelinegra.

Finalmente, la Hyūga concentró su magia de nueva cuenta, y arrojó un enorme rayo al cielo, en el cual materializó un conjunto de espesas nubes que inmediatamente se electrificaron. Dichas nubes entrelazaron, entre una y otra, descargas de rayos, así como un gélido viento inundó al ambiente. Y con un movimiento de su mano, Hinata dejó caer una serie de potentes centellas en el suelo, con las cuales demolía el terreno, y lo electrificaba en el proceso.

Tenten, por su parte, evadía los devastadores rayos dando saltos y volteretas, evitando a toda costa ser impactada por alguno de ellos, o el quedar atrapada entre aquellas trampas de voltaje. Dado que, deduciendo por el cómo chamuscaba el suelo, y el cómo lo demolía, podría asegurarse de que si alguno de aquellos rayos llegaba a tan sólo rozarla, le generaría graves deterioros a sus tejidos.

No obstante, para su infortunio, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido por la anterior lluvia de proyectiles, lo cual mermaba sus reflejos y agilidad, cosa que entorpecía sus extremidades. Eventualmente, la Hyūga concentró nuevamente en sus manos una enorme Estrella de Neutrones, la cual se la arrojó de inmediato a Tenten. La monja, a causa del monstruoso tamaño, lo único que pudo hacer para defenderse era el extender sus brazos hacia ésta, y contenerla.

Pero a pesar de su fuerza, la chica poco a poco comenzó a ser arrastrada por aquel poder, sintiéndose abrumada por la misma. Y justo cuando comenzaba a ganar algo de ventaja sobre el hechizo, la ojiperla volvió a arrojar su mano al suelo, mediante lo cual atacó con una centella a la castaña. Ésta, para su desgracia, al estar forcejeando contra la Estrella de Neutrones, fue impactada limpiamente con el rayo, a su vez que el ataque que había contenido con anterioridad le golpeó de igual manera. La combinación del daño de ambos ataques le hizo soltar un alarido, a causa del dolor, mientras la luz destellante enceguecía toda visión.

Cuando el resplandor azul claro se disipó en su totalidad, se podía apreciar a una Tenten tendida en el suelo, con las ropas notablemente desgastadas, además de haber recibido numerosas quemaduras a través de todo el cuerpo. Y, pese a todo aquello, la castaña aún seguía con vida, por lo que se reincorporó pesadamente, y con enormes complicaciones, al mismo tiempo que gruñía por el terrible dolor, y se sostenía su costado izquierdo. Entretanto, un hilillo de su líquido vital comenzó a emanar desde la comisura de sus labios, los cuales, a su vez, dejaban entrever sus tensados dientes.

Tenten cerró un párpado, y fulminó con su opuesto orbe chocolate a la pelinegra. Sin embargo, ésta otra se mostraba impasiva, aunque con un extraño deje de inconformidad, como si estuviese cuestionándose de sus acciones. Algo que, indudablemente, la monja se percató, mas lo pasó por alto, al sentir un terrible dolor en su magullado cuerpo. Y aún en su agonía, su espíritu guerrero le hacía mantenerse adamante, determinada a luchar, y derrotar a la ojiperla.

— Te aconsejo te detengas, monja guerrera. Ésta pelea la tienes perdida. Lo único que obtendrás a cambio será hallar tu muerte — enunció Hinata con voz calmada, y en un tono bajo, aunque perfectamente audible para Tenten.

La castaña, ante lo mencionado por la pelinegra, sonrió torcidamente y soltó un resoplido.

— Me temo que me estás subestimando, hechicera. He enfrentado la muerte en numerosas ocasiones. Y soy perfectamente capás de asesinarte — espetó la pelicafé, aún manteniendo una fría y afilada faz sobre la Hyūga — Y créeme que, aunque me cueste la vida, voy a acabar no sólo contigo, sino que mi espada cortará la cabeza de tu demente reina.

La peliazabache se mantuvo seria. Pero, de igual manera, se preguntaba a sí misma qué era lo que le impulsaba a seguir combatiendo. Ya que, hasta ahora, sólo había actuado por órdenes de su gobernante. Mas sin en cambio, no estaba enteramente convencida de si hacía lo correcto.

Al final, simplemente prosiguió con su encomienda.

— Entiendo. Si lo que buscas es morir como una auténtica guerrera, haré realidad aquel deseo.

Tan pronto Hinata concluyó la conversación, nuevamente emanó su azulada aura, ésta vez concentrándola en sus brazos. Su energía viajaba hasta las palmas de sus manos, donde se formaron un par de cabezas de león con aquella energía de color azul celeste, y además, para la sorpresa de Tenten, aquellas cabezas de león rugieron como uno.

De inmediato, la Hyūga se abalanzó contra la monja. Hinata le atacó en un golpe con una de las cabezas al rostro de la guerrera. Tenten apenas pudo evadir el brutal ataque que le rosó la piel, quemándosela instantáneamente, y ante lo cual soltó un gruñido. Mas sin en cambio, el ataque de la azabache apenas comenzaba. Pues ésta dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y acometió con un golpe de empuje lateral, hacia el costado de la pelicafé.

No obstante, ésta vez la aludida paró y desvió tan monstruoso ataque, al atrapar con sus propias manos los antebrazos de Hinata. Tenten le dio un rápido puño lateral al vientre de la hechicera, lanzándola lejos e inhumándola en una pila de escombros. Momento que aprovechó para readquirir su postura.

Hinata, sin embargo, generó un poderoso tornado que removió todos los escombros. Los mandó a volar tan lejos de la zona que se perdieron de vista de inmediato, dejando a una Tenten perpleja y fastidiada. La monja chasqueó la lengua, ante la pericia y persistencia de la pelinegra. Y en un instante, se preparó nuevamente para combatirla, muy a pesar del hecho de que su cuerpo se encontraba bastante agotado y lastimado.

Aunque el mismo caso era para la Hyūga, quien tenía una cascada de sangre que bajaba desde su cabeza, y empapaba un costado de su rostro. Aquello le daba un aspecto amenazante, especialmente considerando aquellas venas resaltadas alrededor de sus ojos. Cuando el torbellino de alrededor de Hinata se esfumó, la chica respiraba ligeramente agitada, no pudiendo esconder de la mirada de su oponente su obvia fatiga.

— Tsk. ¿Acaso no te das por vencida, Hyūga? — soltó con fastidio Tenten, mientras la ojiperla aún recomponía su entrecortado respirar.

— Quizá podría preguntarte lo mismo — respondió con monotonía la chica.

— Dime una cosa.

La pelicafé se irguió con dificultad, adquiriendo una postura neutral, mediante lo cual extrañó a su oponente. Aún así, Hinata la imitó.

— ¿Cuál es tu motivo de continuar luchando, hechicera? ¿Simplemente estás siguiendo órdenes? — cuestionó oscuramente Tenten.

Hinata no tenía una respuesta concreta a ello, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

— Mi deber es respaldar el sueño y los ideales de mi señora, la TodoPoderosa, Kaguya-sama. Así como resguardar la integridad de la familia real — replicó calmadamente, y con algo de suavidad en su voz, aún si mantenía firmeza en el tono.

— ¿Qué hay de Sakura, entonces? ¿No acaso tu hermano mencionó que era heredera de la reina Otsutsuki? — inquirió la monja.

Tenten recibió un asentimiento de su adversaria.

— En efecto. Sakura-hime es hija de Lady Kaguya.

— ¿Y entonces, por qué permitiste que dañaran a Sakura? ¿No es tu deber proteger a la descendiente de tu gobernante?

La Hyūga guardó un silencio inquisidor, exasperando a Tenten. La monja estampó su pie en el suelo, notoriamente irritada.

— ¡Contesta, hechicera! ¡¿Es o no tu deber proteger a Sakura?!

— Lo es. Y es por ello que estoy guerreando en contra de ustedes. Mi comisión es proteger a la princesa Sakura Senju, con mi propia vida de ser necesario. Por éso, es que no permitiré que se la lleven.

— ¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?! ¡Nosotros queremos protegerla tanto como tú! ¡Queremos salvarla de las garras de tu demente reina! — rugió enfurecida Tenten.

Hinata resopló, y readquirió su postura de batalla.

— ¡Suficiente plática! ¡Voy a matarte aquí mismo, monja!

Tenten imitó a su enemiga, por lo que tomó su pose de combate, y volvió a enfrascarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Hinata.

.

* * *

.

Por otro lado, Sasuke y Neji se golpearon el uno al otro con un puño. Aunque el ojinegro causando mayor impacto y daño a su oponente, por el simple hecho de poseer mayor fuerza física, y mayores habilidades en Wushu. No obstante, el ojiperla se reposicionó. En seguida, estiró sus piernas, y se arqueó ligeramente, al igual que juntaba sus brazos frente a su rostro, y comenzaba a expeler su poder interno, en un aura azul oscura, casi negra. Acción que hizo que todo el suelo y proximidades comenzaran a agitarse, cimbrando la ahora demolida mazmorra, y derrumbándola con ello.

El Uchiha, por su parte, se mantuvo en pie, a la vez que fulminaba con la mirada al Hyūga. Éste cada vez emanaba mas poder, elevando aquel oscuro resplandor hasta el Firmamento, a tal grado de separar las oscuras nubes de la zona, dejando entrever a la luna que iluminaba aquella escalofriante prisión.

Mediante una violenta explosión, Neji expulsó toda su aura. Su energía le rodeaba completamente, en un ligeramente amplio radio alrededor de el, aproximadamente unos dos metros de diámetro a su redonda. Sasuke, sin embargo, no mostraba mayor preocupación ante la exuberante muestra de poder del ojiperla. Simplemente readquirió su postura del dragón, y esperó el ataque de su enemigo, el cual expulsó aún mas aura.

Y dando una especie de vuelo, Neji acometió contra el peliazabache. Mas sin en cambio, el Uchiha paró una poderosa patada a su cabeza con su antebrazo. Acción que sorprendió al Hyūga, por el hecho de que el Uchiha pudo contener la enorme potencia de su ataque usando únicamente un brazo. Y que, además de todo, no se le apreciaba afectado o lastimado.

Acto seguido, el ojinegro rodeó con su brazo izquierdo la pierna de Neji, y golpeó con su opuesto puño el vientre de éste, haciéndole vomitar sangre. Y a continuación, asestó la parte superior de sus nudillos al rostro del mismo. Para a continuación, rematarle con una patada al vientre del castaño, mediante lo cual le arrojó violentamente contra las ruinas de la mazmorra.

No obstante, Neji disipó los escombros con su poder, y se lanzó nuevamente contra Sasuke, reanudando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero ésta vez, comenzó con una patada directa al pecho. Aunque, de igual manera, el pelinegro la desvió con una sola mano, y contrarrestó con un golpe de gancho, el cual igualmente fue parado por el Hyūga con su propio brazo. Y de ése modo, se enfrascaron en su batalla, bloqueando y evadiendo ataques. Algunos de ellos eran endurados por el Uchiha, al poseer mayor resistencia física. Caso contrario del castaño, quien limpiamente esquivaba los ataques del azabache.

En uno de lo tantos ataques, Neji asestó una patada baja, con lo cual derribó el balance de Sasuke. Aunque éste, usando un giro de su cuerpo, y sus manos en el suelo, se reirguió de inmediato. Mas sin en cambio, fue golpeado inmediatamente con dos puntadas al pecho por parte de Neji, las cuales fueron continuadas por una enorme cantidad de las mismas, lo cual, eventualmente, lo abrumó, y lo hacía retroceder poco a poco. Tras exactamente sesenta y cuatro de las mismas, Neji lo golpeó con su palma cargada de aura, y con ello arrojó a Sasuke a suelo. El azabache cayó fuertemente, y soltó un gruñido, aunque más por haberse visto sorprendido, que por el impacto.

El Hyūga, al haber derribado al pelinegro, nuevamente comenzó a emanar su oscura aura. La energía se elevó hasta lo alto, mientras el suelo temblaba a causa de la expulsión de su poder. Y fue entonces cuando el suelo se resquebrajó, y emanó el mismo oscuro resplandor del castaño, a lo que Sasuke tuvo una idea de lo que intentaba el ojiperla, pero dado que no tuvo más opción, se cubrió con ambos brazos. Y finalmente, Neji detonó su monstruosa aura, levantando trozos del suelo por los aires, al igual que aquel oscuro destello inundó el ambiente. El resplandor devastó en su totalidad los alrededores, en un radio bastante extenso, de aproximadamente unos veinte metros.

El destello fue demasiado intenso, a tal grado que incluso Tenten y Hinata detuvieron su pelea, para contemplar el panorama, junto con Karin, quien tenía a la pelirrosa en sus brazos. Todas las chicas se sorprendieron ante el imponente destello. El resplandor se elevaba a cientos de metros, e incluso sintieron el poderoso sismo que generó la explosión, así del como la enorme Onda Expansiva arrasaba con los escombros y el lugar.

Y ante ello, tanto la Hyūga, así como la monja y la Uzumaki, quien tenía la ninfa en brazos, se apartaron de inmediato del lugar, puesto que la Onda de Choque las había alcanzado de inmediato. Karin, desafortunadamente, no lo pudo evadir del todo. Así que simplemente se arrojó al suelo, cubriendo a la desmayada Sakura con su propio cuerpo, por lo que recibió aquella onda de poder. Y si bien no era tan potente, gracias a la distancia a la que ahora se hallaba, recibió algunas quemaduras de primer grado en su espalda.

Cuando aquella oscura aura se desvaneció en su totalidad, todas las chicas volvieron su mirada hacia donde ésta provenía. Se quedaron impresionadas del cómo los restos de ésta aún viajaban tanto por los aires, así del cómo aún tildaban en el suelo.

— ¿Pero qué diablos fue lo que sucedió? — enunció la monja castaña — ¿Acaso Sasuke fue atacado con ése monstruoso ataque? Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a éso — masculló la chica.

Hinata no pronunció palabra alguna, dado que se hallaba igual de anonadada, por el brutal ataque realizado por su hermano.

— Neji-nīsama... — susurró la Hyūga, no dando crédito a que su familiar hubiese utilizado uno de sus hechizos más poderosos.

Por su lado, Karin apretaba ligeramente la mandíbula, ante el dolor en su espalda, el cual sólo empeoraba las heridas anteriores de su lucha contra el ahora difunto Deidara.

— Ugh. ¿Qué demonios paso? — gruño la Uzumaki, volviendo su orbes rubíes a la inconsciente princesa hada, para asegurarse de que se hallara a salvo.

Para su tranquilidad, afortunadamente fue así, salvo el que su ropa estaba ligeramente sucia, aún si no era muy pronunciado. Aunque, de igual manera, le hizo suspirar aliviada.

Neji hiperventilaba, mientras se apoyaba de sus rodillas para no precipitarse al suelo, a la vez que intentaba regular su respiración, manteniendo sus orbes perla en el suelo. El Hyūga desactivó su escasa aura, la cual desapareció en una ventisca, viajando los restos del oscuro resplandor por todo el aire. Sasuke, por su parte, se hallaba dentro de un cráter, con su brazo izquierdo extendido y el otro en su pecho. El moreno tenía sus párpados cerrados, así como una expresión de dolor, con el ceño fruncido, y sus dientes tensados.

El Hyūga lo examinó durante unos momentos, creyéndolo muerto, por lo que se aproximó lentamente, sosteniéndose el costado derecho con su palma, mientras respiraba pesadamente. Cuando lo tuvo finalmente al frente, el ojiperla alzó una mano, concentrando una esfera de aura en ella, y de inmediato la arrojó contra el Uchiha.

No obstante, justo antes de que la energía impactara contra su cuerpo, Sasuke la desvió con su brazo. Y desde el suelo, el ojinegro dio una poderosa patada al vientre de Neji, haciéndole vomitar sangre en el proceso. Y tras ello, Sasuke dio un salto para erguirse. A continuación, el Uchiha asestó unos abrumadores golpes al rostro de su oponente, al cual remató con su Golpe de Empuje de su palma derecha, mandándolo a volar a varios metros, y estampándolo con un pequeño monte. Aquel monte se destruyó por completo, y sepultó al Hyūga de inmediato.

— ¡Deja de distraerte y continuemos con la pelea! — rugió la castaña.

Tenten entonces aprovechó el que Hinata se hallaba con su mirada perdida en Sasuke, y su sepultado hermano, para, de una carrera, acometer contra ella. Y justo cuando la Hyūga dio la vuelta para encararle, fue recibida con un violento puñetazo al rostro, seguido de una doble patada giratoria que la aturdió fuertemente. Y ante ello, Tenten golpeó con su ataque insignia: su _**Golpe en Cadena**_. Tenten empleaba toda su potencia en dichos puñetazos, empujando y arrastrando a la pelinegra con cada impacto. Y finalmente, con un último e increíblemente fuerte golpe de su mano derecha, arrojó a la morena contra el suelo, a varios metros de su posición, dejándola inerte.

Sasuke volteó sus oscuros orbes hacia donde yacía la lastimada Hinata. Entretanto, mostraba impasividad absoluta, y se acercaba a unos metros de ésta, examinándola con la mirada, en señal de signos vitales, los cuales comprobó cuando la ojiperla se movía lenta y casualmente, intentando reincorporarse; algo que se le complicaba en sobremanera, al sentir un terrible dolor en su cuerpo, ya que nunca se esperó que aquel ataque por parte de la monja le causaría semejantes estragos. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que había usado su magia para contrarrestar la mayor parte de la potencia de los golpes de aquel ataque en cadena.

De igual manera, Neji dispersó con sus poderes la montaña de escombros que le enterraba, a la vez que se reincorporaba con algo de pesadez, y posaba su fría mirada en los pozos del Uchiha. El moreno chasqueó la lengua, al ver que su enemigo continuaba de igual manera con aliento de vida.

— Tsk. Cómo son molestos éste par de Hyūgas — masculló Sasuke, con un tono de voz increíblemente grave y profundo.

Tenten caminó a la altura del aludido, y examinó con fastidio la escena.

— Maldición. Lo peor del caso es que, hasta que no los derrotemos, no podremos salir de éste lugar — mencionó la monja, limpiándose la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios.

— No tengo ningún problema en asesinarlos. Simplemente que si uso demasiada fuerza en éste lugar, pondré en peligro a Sakura — remarcó el Uchiha.

— Sí. Supongo que tiene sentido — enmarcó la chica pelicafé.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Neji, del mismo modo que el moreno y la castaña, se posicionaron el uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Piensan seguir intentándolo? — cuestionó Sasuke — Porque sinceramente ya me estoy fastidiando de ustedes.

— Jamás permitiremos que te lleves a la princesa Senju. Primero tendrás que matarnos — desafió Neji.

Hinata, por su parte, sólo guardó silencio.

— Hmp. Veo que eres leal a tu reina hasta el final. Realmente eres admirable, Hyūga — dijo el moreno con falsa alabanza — Aunque, para mí, no eres más que un grandísimo estúpido. Pero en fin. Te daré una muerte digna de tu estirpe. Y te prometo que será lenta y dolorosa — siseó el azabache, volviendo a su posición del dragón del sur.

Tenten adquirió su estilo del Wing Chun.

— Éso no será posible — replicó el ojiperla, quien comenzó gradualmente a reacumular su aura — Terminaremos ésta pelea aquí mismo.

Neji volteó de reojo hacia su hermana, dándole una seña con la mirada, a lo cual, al principio, la chica se impresionó brevemente. Pero después asintió, y extendió ligeramente sus brazos, siendo imitada por su hermano mayor. Y tan pronto volvieron sus miradas hacia Sasuke y Tenten, sus auras se mezclaron, y aumentaron brutalmente, mediante lo cual sacudieron no sólo el área donde actualmente se hallaban los guerreros, sino que toda la prisión, y hasta los alrededores de ésta, eran sometidos a un poderoso sismo.

El poder de los Hyūga se levantó hasta el oscuro firmamento, con lo que despejaron las nubes carbónicas, y la niebla, así como rodearon toda el área del resplandor emitido por las auras de Neji y Hinata. Y tan potente era la energía de éstos, que enormes porciones del suelo levitaban a varios metros, las cuales se desintegraban cuando se hallaban en proximidad de sus resplandores. El radio de la azulada aura de los ojiperla se expandió, y con ello, devoraron todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, dejando un cráter no muy profundo, pero que asomaba un tremendo daño en el terreno.

El moreno y la castaña se cubrieron la mirada del intenso resplandor, esperando a que se disipara completamente. Y cuando finalmente el destello desapareció, Hinata y Neji estaban rodeados de dos esferas de energía azulada, la del castaño un tanto más oscura que la otra. Además de que, por el aire, nuevamente viajaban algunas ráfagas de sus auras, así como descargas eléctricas rodeaban aquellos campos de poder que les circundaba.

— Diablos... Éstos dos son unos monstruos — masculló la monja.

El azabache mantenía su estoica faz sobre los aludidos.

— Tsk. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo con éstos bufones — siseó el pelinegro, tensando sus pies en el suelo — Voy a matarlos de inmediato.

— Imaginaba que dirías éso.

De inmediato, ambos Hyūga desaparecieron, y reaparecieron ante Sasuke y Tenten. Éstos, no esperándose tan repentino ataque, recibieron limpiamente una palma al vientre, la cual estaba cargada de aura en ambos casos. Y tan poderoso fue el ataque, que derribó a ambos peleadores, aunque éstos pudieron recuperar su postura con una voltereta, con la cual se reirguieron. A continuación, ambos interceptaron de inmediato un segundo ataque de una Patada de Hacha Horizontal. Tenten se agachó para esquivarla, y Sasuke la bloqueó con su antebrazo.

El moreno entonces rodeó la pierna del castaño. Y de una barrida con su pie derribó su balance, y lo arrojó al suelo, haciendo un ademán de impactar su puño contra su rostro. Mas el Hyūga evadió el ataque ladeando su cabeza, y rodó de inmediato fuera de su alcance. Entretanto, el puño del azabache demolía de nueva cuenta el terreno, el cual parecía como si un grupo de hombres hubiesen excavado el lugar.

Tenten, por su parte, formó una postura de combate, mientras estaba agachada. Posteriormente, dio un codazo al vientre de Hinata, forzándola a recular. Y desde su posición, dio una Patada Mariposa al torso de la chica, en la cual giró ambos pies y usó sus brazos extendidos, para mantener su balance. Hinata retrocedió unos pasos y recibió a la morena con sus leones de aura. La Hyūga atacó a la monja, dándole un golpe a su torso, el cual apenas la monja pudo evadir. Hinata realizó una serie de ataques similares por todo el cuerpo, con lo cual se enfrascó en una agresiva confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo contra la chica.

Sasuke, del mismo modo, mantenía su combate con Neji, soltando poderosos golpes al castaño. El Hyūga los evadía con facilidad, contrarrestando con sus propias palmas de aura. Aunque, para su desgracia, sus ataques apenas y hacían mella en el moreno, y sus energías poco a poco se drenaban progresivamente. Caso contrario al Uchiha, quien se mantenía en condición, como si la pelea jamás hubiese tenido lugar.

Durante uno de sus impetuosos ataques, el azabache logró interceptar una patada baja con la suya propia. A continuación, dio un golpe con su pierna al vientre de su oponente, y lo continuó con otra Doble Patada Giratoria al aturdido Hyūga, quien no pudo evitar ser golpeado en su rostro. Y acto seguido, Sasuke lo remató con una Patada de Vuelta de Campana al rostro del ojiperla, sin necesidad de usar sus manos para aterrizar. Y debido a ello, el castaño salió volando varios metros al aire. Sasuke entonces dio un enorme salto, y lo recibió con otra Patada de Tijera. Acción con la cual arrojó violentamente al suelo a Neji, donde en el impacto el ojiperla generó un cráter de unos tres metros de diámetro.

Del mismo modo, Tenten bloqueó un empuje a su pecho. Y a continuación, sostuvo con ambas manos los brazos de la Hyūga, a los cuales tiró de ellos, y se los lesionó al instante. La monja continuó con un codazo a su rostro, y después asestó un puñetazo a su mejilla opuesta. Tras ello, la ojiperla se sintió enteramente aturdida, dejando sus defensas abiertas. Momento que la monja aprovechó para dar una potente palmada con su brazo izquierdo; movimiento en el cual arqueó sus piernas, y se colocó de perfil, para acto seguido, asestar su palmar izquierdo a la boca de estómago de Hinata. La ojiperla vomitó un poco de sangre, y fue arrojada a la misma distancia de su hermano, siendo arrastrada unos metros en el suelo, a causa de la fuerza de retroceso.

Después de algunos largos segundos, ambos Hyūga se irguieron con pesadez, intentando desentumecer sus adoloridos cuerpos. Neji se reincorporó sentado, apoyándose en sus codos, y tratando de esclarecer su borrosa mirada. Y en el caso de Hinata, ésta estaba apoyada sobre su pierna izquierda, con las rodillas flexionadas, dando a sus extremidades una simetría triangular, además de que se sostenía su cuerpo en sus manos, las cuales la mantenían de precipitarse contra el suelo. De ambos hechiceros, la sangre caía de su cuerpo, lo cual dejaba un charco de aquel líquido vital, y volvía perpleja a la monja, quien se sorprendía de la obstinación de ambos ojiperlas. Caso contrario al Uchiha, el cual fruncía el ceño fastidiado.

— ¿Aún pretenden seguir peleando en su actual condición, Hyūgas? — cuestionó fríamente Sasuke, quien retomó una postura neutral, y fulminó con la mirada a los aludidos.

Neji posó sus orbes de luna en las obsidianas del Uchiha, a la vez que entrecerraba uno de sus párpados, ante el dolor de su cuerpo.

— Ni siquiera pueden ponerse de pie — Sasuke complementó.

— Te lo he dicho, Uchiha — gruñó adolorido el castaño — Nuestro deber es asesinarte. Y es lo que vamos a hacer.

— Bah. No entiendo cómo es que una basura como tú sigue vivo — espetó el moreno, escupiendo un poco de sangre de sus labios — Lo único que ustedes merecen como recompensa, por su lealtad absoluta, es la muerte.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección de Neji y Hinata. Tenten se quedó en su posición, observando a la ojiperla, quien tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo. La castaña podía ver en sus platinados orbes resignación y culpabilidad.

— No nos subestimes, Uchiha — masculló el castaño, el cual sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y acometió nuevamente contra el Uchiha.

Sasuke simplemente detuvo su puño con su mano izquierda, y generó un apretón en su muñeca, casi al grado de rompérsela. Y acto seguido, estampó su mano derecha en el estómago de Neji, mediante lo cual le hizo expulsar una enorme cantidad de sangre de su boca al Hyūga. Y usando su pie, derribó al ojiperla, aún sosteniéndole del brazo.

Cuando finalmente Neji estuvo en el suelo, Sasuke tensó su puño derecho, y lo estampó sobre su rostro, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, en una lluvia de lentos pero poderosos golpes. Con cada impacto, destrozaba su cara, y le sacaba una impresionante cantidad de sangre. Y al final, dejó caer completamente el magullado cuerpo de Neji al suelo. Sasuke entonces azotó su puño poderosamente contra su estómago, a lo cual el Hyūga vomitó su flujo sanguíneo, además de liberar un fuerte alarido de dolor, y quedar completamente tendido en el destrozado piso, el cual ahora era más un cráter.

La monja, por otro lado, extrajo su Miaodao de su cintura. La castaña la tomó con su mano derecha, y caminó hacia la dirección de la ojiperla, quien aún batallaba con reincorporarse, fallando inútilmente en el proceso. Y cuando se dio cuenta, Hinata sintió la filosa hoja del sable de la monja en su cuello, lo que la hizo levantar su mirada hacia ésta. Entretanto, Tenten se la devolvía con calma y serenidad, aunque mostraba seriedad y frialdad. Extrañamente, la Hyūga no mostró temor alguno. Simplemente cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino.

El Uchiha, sin mayor cuidado, levantó del suelo a Neji del cabello. Éste último soltó un gemido de agonía, a la vez que comprimía sus dientes, en un intento de apaciguar el terrible malestar en su cuerpo. El moreno, con una sola mano, lo irguió completamente, y lo suspendió en el aire. Sasuke apretó fuertemente su larga melena, a tal grado de que casi le arrancaba su cuero cabelludo, o quizá hasta la cabeza. Nuevamente, el Uchiha golpeó su abdomen, ante lo cual el ojiperla gimió, al no tener siquiera fuerzas para gritar.

— Eres patético, Hyūga. Es increíble que un estúpido como tú lideree ejércitos enteros. Pero es aún mas increíble el cómo te sometes a una megalómana como Kaguya — siseó Sasuke, con voz profunda y asesina — Y pensar que tus últimos momentos serán en ésta putrefacta prisión.

Tenten ignoraba el monólogo del moreno, y simplemente continuaba observando a la pelinegra. Hinata no mostraba emoción alguna. Únicamente respiraba acompasadamente, y mantenía sus fanales cerrados.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, mujer Hyūga? ¿Piensas ofrendar tu vida a los egoístas propósitos de tu tirana gobernante? — cuestionó la monja a la aludida.

La ojiperla finalmente abrió sus ojos, y los dirigió hacia su interrogadora.

— Protegeré hasta el final a la princesa Sakura. Aún si mi vida va de por medio — susurró perfectamente audible la chica, manteniendo su adamancia.

— ¿Acaso todo ésto lo hiciste para proteger a tu princesa?

Tenten extrañó a la morena, cuando aflojó el filo de su espada de su garganta, por lo que Hinata volvió a dirigirle su faz.

— Jamás dudé en sacrificar mi subsistencia. Si ello implica que la hija de Lady Kaguya estará a salvo, bienvenida sea la muerte — determinó la ojiperla, sin temor alguno.

A continuación, tomó con su mano la filosa Miaodao, y la apretó contra su blanca garganta.

— Tomen nuestras vidas, entonces — dijo la pelinegra, entregándose a su destino.

— Será todo un placer — espetó el Uchiha.

Acto seguido, el azabache tomó con violencia la quijada de Neji, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza. Pero fue detenido por su compañera pelicafé, la cual colocó su mano frente al moreno.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! — demandó el pelinegro, quien tan sólo recibió una negativa de la monja.

— Espera un momento, Sasuke.

Tenten finalmente retiro completamente el filo de su arma del cuello de Hinata, con lo cual hizo que de nueva cuenta la Hyūga abriera los ojos, en notoria duda.

— Creo que solamente estamos luchando una guerra sin sentido. Si lo que dices es cierto, Hyūga, entonces tu primordial comisión no está con tu reina. Sino con Sakura.

La aludida pelinegra, con cierta desconfianza, se irguió lentamente, esperando recibir alguna agresión por parte de cualquiera, que no fuese su hermano. Mas al no recibirla, encaró a la pelicafé.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides? ¿Seguirás el mandato de tu gobernante? ¿O por primera vez usarás el sentido común, y la consciencia? — le cuestionó la monja Shaolin.

Hinata examinó nuevamente a ambos guerreros. Y a continuación, posó su mirada a lo lejos, dándole un vistazo a la pelirroja, quien contemplaba pacíficamente a Sasuke y los demás. Y finalmente, la ojiperla posó sus platinados orbes en la princesa de las hadas. La descendiente de la reina Otsutsuki. La hija de Iridia, Sakura Haruno. O Senju para ellos.

En aquella inconsciente pelirrosada, pudo ver no a una mujer de estirpe y sangre noble. No a una princesa. No a una Senju. No a una heredera del trono. Simplemente pudo ver a una chica. Una adolescente. Una joven como cualquier otra. Una chica quien no eligió nacer dentro de la realeza. Únicamente era una muchacha, quien a duras penas tenía dieciocho años, con toda una vida por delante. Una chica que simplemente deseaba vivir sus días en paz y armonía. Del mismo modo para su pueblo. Para su gente.

Sasuke, más por inercia, que por pensamiento, soltó el cabello del Hyūga, dejándolo caer sin cuidado alguno al demolido suelo. El azabache le dio un rápido vistazo y, posteriormente, dirigió sus oscuros pozos hacia Hinata, esperando algún movimiento en falso de la chica. A fin de cuentas, seguían siendo enemigos. No podía pasar por alto el hecho de que, probablemente, la chica de orbes de la luna aprovechara la baja guardia de ambos, para dar un golpe sorpresa y fulminante. Caso contrario a Neji, quien estaba con un pie en la tumba.

— Mi corazón está determinado a proteger a la princesa Haruno — afirmó la chica pelinegra — Sin embargo, he de reconocer que debió ser así desde un principio. Todo éste tiempo, he estado con una venda en mis ojos.

Hinata reacomodó su largo cabello azulado lentamente. Acto seguido, tomó una bocanada de aire, y continuó su plática.

— Jamás debí permitir que le hicieran daño a Sakura-hime. Toda ésta guerra jamás tuvo sentido.

— Hinata... — susurró Neji sorprendido, al ver cómo su hermana cerraba los ojos, de los cuales unas fugaces y traicioneras lágrimas escapaban de ellos.

— Ciudadanos de Wu Yia... Ciudadanos de Xian Yi... Por favor... Perdónenme... — musitó con profundo arrepentimiento la Hyūga.

Hinata dejó caer aquel salino líquido de sus fanales como una cascada, al mismo tiempo que sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho, mucho peor que cualquier herida que hubiese tenido con anterioridad. Y es que las heridas superficiales sanaban, y cicatrizaban en cuestión de días. Mas la que sentía no era un corte o un golpe, sino que era una herida interna. Una instalada en su corazón, el cual pensaba que no existía.

 _ **Dolor**_.

 _ **Dolor y remordimiento**_.

Hinata no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo de controlar su llanto. Sino todo lo contrario. Por primera vez, en muchos años, dejó que todo el dolor, y sufrimiento de su alma, saliera al exterior, por lo que colocó sus manos en su rostro, y ahogó entre ellas sus sollozos y gimoteos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan débil y tan frágil. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía humana. Que no sentía compasión y misericordia. Que no sentía el sufrimiento de aquellos cuyas vidas habían sido tomadas por sus propias manos.

Tenten, por su parte, simplemente agachó la cabeza. Tensó sus puños y la mandíbula, sintiendo dolor e impotencia, ante las palabras de la chica.

— ¡Ya es muy tarde para buscar la absolución, Hyūga! — vociferó Tenten, enarbolando nuevamente su espada contra la pelinegra.

Hinata simplemente aceptaba el hecho de llegar a morir bajo el filo de aquella espada. Finalmente, la muerte era un trato benigno, en comparación de lo que realmente merecía. Por lo que simplemente extendió sus manos, y alzó ligeramente el cuello, dándole mayor acceso a la monja para que la decapitara.

— Lo hecho, hecho está. Ni tu muerte, ni la de tu hermano, devolverá a todas aquellas inocentes vidas al plano existencial — siseó la monja, tensando aún mas su Miaodao contra el blanquecino cuello de la ojiperla — Pero aún puedes enmendar tus pecados.

Ante ello, la chica Hyūga abrió con desmesura sus hermosos perlas, observando anonadada a la castaña. La monja guardó su espada en su estuche, y a continuación Tenten se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, y posó una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Pero... cómo sería posible? — preguntó sorprendida la morena — Después de todo el daño que he provocado... Yo lo único que merezco... es la muerte — susurró Hinata, con dolor.

— Puede que sea cierto, y tal vez no te conozca de primera mano, pero puedo asegurarte que tan sólo al analizar tu mirada, deduzco que has estado en conflicto contigo misma. Así como con tus acciones.

La pelicafé bajó la mano del hombro de la chica ojiperla, mas aún mantenía su visión clavada en la de ella.

— Aún el peor de los humanos merece una segunda oportunidad. Las almas que tomaste no pueden ser devueltas a la vida, pero aún puedes salvar a tu princesa.

— ¿Salvar... a Sakura-hime? — susurró para sí misma Hinata.

Tenten asintió.

— Así es. Ésta es tu segunda oportunidad, hechicera. Te digo ésto, porque reconozco tus habilidades, y tus poderes. Ahora es tiempo de que tú reconozcas tus errores. De que los enmiendes.

La monja finalmente se apartó, dándole el campo libre a la ojiperla. La aludida nuevamente contempló a ambos guerreros, a su herido hermano, y a ambas chicas a lo lejos, para después volver sus orbes a los chocolates de la guerrera de Wu Yia.

— Toma entonces tu decisión. Confío en que harás lo correcto — finalizó Tenten.

Con algo de duda y temor, Hinata no respondió una sola palabra, sino que simplemente caminó en dirección a la pelirrosa a pasos lentos, y con una faz serena. Pero antes de separarse del grupo en el que estaba, fue detenida por el pelinegro Uchiha, quien le bloqueó el paso de inmediato.

— Escúchame bien, mujer Hyūga. Intenta pasarte de lista, y tu querido hermano pagará las consecuencias de tus actos — amenazó Sasuke con frialdad y oscuridad, volviendo a tomar a Neji de los cabellos con brusquedad — Y me aseguraré que le acompañes al averno.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, aunque después asintió al final. Obviamente, estaba preocupada del bienestar de su hermano, pero entendía a la perfección al Uchiha. Después de todo, no podía confiar de buenas a primeras en su juicio. Al fin y al cabo, aún a ésas alturas, continuaban siendo enemigos, y estaba en todo su derecho de tener sus dudas para con ella. Mas sin en cambio, Hinata se había hecho en su corazón el ayudar a la ojiesmeralda, y el tratar de compensar toda la damnificación por causa de sus acciones. Bien lo dijo la monja guerrera: Era imposible devolverle la vida a aquellos caídos por sus manos, pero aún podía socorrer a Sakura. Y así sería. Porque Sakura era su princesa. Su deber estaba con ella.

Hinata entonces reanudó su andar, mediante acompasados pasos, en dirección a la desmayada pelirrosa, y la ojirubí. Ésta última estaba alerta a lo que presenciaba, por lo que posó una de sus manos en su daga, y fulminó con la mirada a la morena. A fin de cuentas, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke y Tenten hayan sido atrapados dentro de algún conjuro. No obstante, aquello se descartó cuando éstos comenzaron a seguir a unos metros a la Hyūga, e incluso el moreno arrastraba al ojiperla mayor por el suelo. Y con aquella acción, la Uzumaki se relajó ligeramente. Aunque aún estaba alerta a las acciones de Hinata.

La ojiperla finalmente llegó hasta donde Sakura y Karin se hallaban. Hinata se arrodilló, e hizo un ademán de colocar una mano en la cabeza de la Haruno. Pero sólo fue detenida por la pelirroja, quien colocó su daga frente a la morena.

— No permitiré que lastimes a Sakura. Primero te mato — sentenció Karin.

Hinata le sonrió levemente, y negó con la cabeza.

— Descuida. No pretendo lastimarla, sino todo lo contrario — replicó con suavidad y dulzura la Hyūga, extrañando a la ladronzuela, por contemplar aquella faceta tan impropia de una asesina de su calibre — De cualquier manera, en mi actual condición, podrías quitarme la vida con facilidad.

Y aún así, Karin estaba dudosa de sus palabras, por lo que tensó el agarre en su arma. Sin embargo, la voz del Uchiha la detuvo.

— Karin — la llamó el azabache — Baja el arma. Si intenta pasarse de lista, yo mismo la asesinaré.

Ante aquella orden, la Uzumaki asintió levemente, aunque aún tenía la inquietud en su mirada.

Hinata, tras recibir la confirmación por parte de todos, colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Sakura. Y entonces, comenzó a emanar su celeste aura, rodeándose tanto a ella, como a la pelirrosa, de su energía, además de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse. La Hyūga resplandeció durante algunos minutos, empezando a sudar por el esfuerzo prolongado, ya que, después de su violenta pelea contra la monja, había agotado la mayor parte de sus poderes. Y al estar tratando de restaurar las energías de la pelirrosa, las suyas se drenaban poco a poco.

Tenten, mientras tanto, observaba ligeramente preocupada a la ojiperla, contemplando cómo se sobreesforzaba, y cómo su respiración se alteraba; razón por la cual Hinata empezó a hiperventilar.

Finalmente, la morena realizó un abrupto incremento de su poder. Después, levantó sus manos, y extrajo de la pelirrosa un destello dorado, el cual concentró en una esfera ligeramente masiva. Y al extender ambos brazos a los costados, en un abrupto movimiento, como si rasgara un velo, Hinata destruyó aquella bola de energía. La Hyūga disipó el aura concentrada en su interior, y la esparció en un extraño polvo dorado. La ojiperla no pudo contener el peso de su cuerpo, a lo que se dejó caer libremente, esperando un fuerte impacto contra el destruido terreno. Pero antes de colisionar contra el piso, fue detenida de los hombros por la castaña.

Justo en ése momento, fue cuando Sakura comenzó a despertarse. La ninfa frunció el ceño levemente, y abrió poco a poco sus párpados, aunque tuvo una muy borrosa imagen de sus alrededores. Y con lo primero que se cruzó su mirada fue la chica Hyūga, por lo que, asustada, intentó retroceder unos pasos. Pero fue tomada de los hombros por Karin, quien le dio un suave apretón a modo de tranquilizarla, lo que tuvo efecto de inmediato.

Y por puro instinto, Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia un punto, exactamente donde Sasuke se hallaba. Por lo que abrió los ojos impresionada, e intentó ponerse de pie, aunque sus extremidades estaban notablemente paralizadas. El Uchiha, por su parte, de inmediato avanzó hasta la posición de la princesa hada, y se arrodilló ante ella.

— Sakura — susurró calmadamente, posando su mirada nocturna sobre los esmeralda de la hada.

— S-Sasu...

La pelirrosa no pudo terminar de articular el nombre del moreno, dado que una impetuosa tos atacó su garganta.

— Tranquila. No te esfuerces demasiado — dijo el azabache, quien tomó uno de los delgados brazos de la Haruno — Vamos. Déjame ayudarte.

El Uchiha tomó la diminuta cintura de Sakura con el mayor cuidado posible, y la levantó del suelo, con lo cual la irguió completamente. La rosada no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando las fuertes manos del ojinegro se posaron en su cuerpo, aunque su bochorno fue interrumpido, una vez que estuvo de pie. Pero de inmediato, se sintió débil, y se desplomó, a lo que, afortunadamente, Sasuke la atrapó entre sus musculosos brazos, con los cuales la apretó contra su torso.

— Sasuke-kun... Gracias por rescatarme... — musitó con dificultad la ojiesmeralda, quien se acurrucó instintivamente entre los brazos del guerrero dragón.

Sakura se sintió tan protegida entre aquel par de poderosos brazos, los cuales la envolvían con firmeza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

— Lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente, Sakura — reclamó el chico pelinegro, con un poco de dureza en su voz, pero sin soltar el abrazo en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica.

— Perdóname, Sasuke-kun... Yo sólo no quería ser una carga... — replicó con dolor Sakura.

Mas ante ello, el azabache colocó una mano en la cabeza de la hada, y negó con la suya.

— Olvidemos éso. Ahora mismo tenemos que salir de éste lugar.

Sasuke soltó a la pelirrosa un momento, para verificar si podía mantenerse en pie, o si debía cargarla hasta la salida, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto. No obstante, la ninfa finalmente se pudo mantener en pie.

Sin embargo, en ése preciso momento, se formó un pentagrama en el suelo a lo lejos, en el cual se materializó una peliblanca, junto con otros dos sirvientes. El primero, era un enorme sujeto de írises verdes, sin pupilas, y alrededor de su cuerpo habían algunas largas puntadas, que le daban un aspecto como de un maniquí reconstruido. Junto a éste, se hallaba un extraño hombre, que parecía ser construido por dos mitades. A la derecha, una de color negro, que mantenía su orbe amarillento clavado en los guerreros, mientras que del lado opuesto era blanco, con el mismo tono de ojo que su contraparte, quien además se diferenciaba con una sonrisa burlona. La reina Otsutsuki examinó a todos los presentes, aunque posó su mirada específicamente en el Uchiha. Y, posteriormente, la redirigió hacia su hija.

— Veo que alguien ha invalidado mi conjuro de sellado — enunció la gobernante, sin separar sus orbes ámbar de la pelirrosa — Y sólo hay una persona capaz de hacerlo. Además de mí, claro está.

Kaguya entonces volvió su mirada hacia la chica Hyūga, la cual mantuvo aquella mirada tan estremecedora.

— ¿Acaso me estás traicionando, Hinata? — gruñó la reina con instinto asesino.

La gobernante de Wintersun comenzó a dar amenazadores pasos hacia donde se hallaban Sasuke y los demás. Entretanto, afiló su mirada, y cambió sus orbes ámbar por unos color violeta oscuro, además de comenzar a emitir su dorada energía por todo su cuerpo, la cual, con cada pisada que daba, el terreno era destruido, como si sus pies fueran dos mazos.

De inmediato, Tenten y Karin extrajeron sus armas, además de adquirir su postura de batalla. Por su parte, Sasuke se colocó frente a Sakura de manera protectora, resguardándola de cualquier peligro inminente. Y el castaño ojiperla, quien recién había sido atendido por su hermana, se encaminó al lado de ésta.

Justo antes de que Kaguya se acercara más de lo debido, el Uchiha dio unos pasos al frente y se colocó en su estilo del Dragón del Sur, en el cual se posicionó de perfil, con su brazo izquierdo en dirección al suelo, y con el opuesto flexionado hacia su hombro. Acto seguido, formó la mano del reptil mitológico con sus dedos, a la vez que arqueaba ligeramente sus piernas, pero sin flexionarlas.

La reina Otsutsuki de inmediato se detuvo.

— Uchiha Sasuke — emitió la peliblanca con frialdad — Debí suponer que habrías sido tú el que sometió a dos de mis mejores guerreros.

— Hmp. ¿Se supone que debo tomar éso como un cumplido? — espetó el moreno, mientras desafiaba a la gobernante con su oscura mirada.

La reina soltó una risa entre dientes.

— Desafiante y osado... Ciertamente eres un digno heredero del legado de los Uchiha. Tan idéntico a tu padre, Fugaku Uchiha — remarcó con falso elogio Kaguya.

El azabache resopló, y tensó sus pies sobre el suelo.

— No has venido hasta aquí para adular mi parecido con mi padre. ¿O si?.

Sasuke clavó sus oscuros e intimidantes pozos sobre la faz de la exuberante reina.

— Estás en lo correcto. Sólo he venido por mi hija — respondió la ojiámbar, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia la aludida, quien, por temor, retrocedió unos pasos.

— Pues éso será imposible. Soy yo quien se la llevará lejos de tus garras. Y no me importa si para ello tengo que matarte — amenazó el Uchiha, con el tono de voz mas criogenizante que halló.

La reina, por supuesto, sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra el moreno. Pues por mucho que fuera la hechicera más poderosa en existencia, jamás podría superar las habilidades de Wushu del azabache, por lo que chasqueó la lengua, y tensó su mandíbula. Tendría que usar no sus poderes, sino sus artimañas, para poder raptar a su hija.

— Muy bien. Si tanto deseas morir, Uchiha, entonces seré tu anfitriona.

La peliblanca extrajo su cetro de un agujero negro, y lo apuntó al suelo, en el cual se materializaron una enorme cantidad de toda clase de demonios, tanto en forma y tamaño. Y éstos rugieron amenazadoramente a los guerreros.

— ¡Acaben con todos ellos! — ordenó la intimidante reina.

Uno de los monstruos se colocó en cuatro patas, y acometió contra el moreno, quien esperó a que se acercara para matarle. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente en ése momento, Hinata lanzó una pequeña Estrella de Neutrones, con la cual desintegró completamente a aquel anfibio. Y ante ello, el azabache dirigió su mirada hacia la chica Hyūga, con el ceño fruncido por el asombro.

— De ninguna manera permitiré que dañen nuevamente a Sakura-hime — pronunció la chica adamante, a la vez que posaba su mirada en su reina.

Kaguya, del mismo modo, la fulminó con sus propios orbes.

— ¿Así que realmente me desafías, Hyūga? — cuestionó la peliblanca.

Sin embargo, la aludida relajó su mirada.

— Kaguya-sama. Le suplico por favor se detenga. Le imploro que, por favor, no le haga más daño a su propia hija.

Hinata extendió sus brazos, con lo cual bloqueó el paso a su gobernante. Sin embargo, aquello sólo logró enfurecer más a la Otsutsuki.

— No deseo combatir en su contra. Mas tampoco puedo permitirle que continúe lastimando a la princesa Sakura — aseveró calmadamente la ojiperla.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ése modo?! ¡Pagarás con tu vida tu insolencia! — sentenció la Otsutsuki.

De inmediato, Hinata adquirió su pose del Yin Baguazhang, al mismo tiempo que concentraba su magia alrededor de su cuerpo.

— Uchiha-san. Le suplico ponga a salvo a Sakura-hime, junto con los demás. Yo retendré cuanto pueda a las fuerzas de Lady Kaguya — le pidió Hinata al moreno.

El azabache soltó su estereotípico monosílabo, y tomó a Sakura del brazo, a la cual haló ligeramente. La chica se dejó guiar, aún si mantenía su mirada preocupada en la pelinegra.

— Hinata-san... — musitó la princesa de las hadas.

Hinata negó con su cabeza.

— Descuide, Sakura-hime. Sólo póngase a salvo — remarcó la chica ojiperla, para después tensar su cuerpo en su pose de batalla.

— Vámonos, Sakura — demandó el Uchiha.

Sasuke comenzó a correr, y tiró del brazo de la ninfa.

— Jamás permitiré que escapen — gruñó Kaguya, quien arrojó una esfera de energía contra los chicos.

Mas el orbe de Kaguya fue partido a la mitad, y desvanecido por una larga cuchilla, proveniente de la monja guerrera.

— ¿Pero qué...? — exclamó anonadada la hechicera Hyūga, mientras Tenten sonreía torcidamente.

— No te dejaré que te luzcas tú sola. Odio ser una damisela en apuros — replicó la castaña.

Tenten estaba acompañada a su perfil de la Uzumaki, la cual enarboló sus dagas al frente. Y, por su parte, Neji se colocó al lado de su hermana.

— Neji-nīsama — susurró la azabache, sorprendida por el comportamiento de su familiar.

— Ya hemos vivido de rodillas durante todos éstos años. Ahora es tiempo de morir de pie — determinó el hermano de Hinata.

El Hyūga tomó su propia pose de batalla, a lo que después fulminó con la mirada a su ex-gobernante.

— Tsk. No perderé mi tiempo con basuras como ustedes — espetó la gobernante de Wintersun — ¡Kakuzu! ¡Zetsu! ¡Encárguense de ellos! — ordenó la mujer, quien desapareció en un pentagrama.

— Como ordene, su majestad — replicó el maniquí humanoide, con demencia en su voz — Será un placer asesinarles. Hinata-sama, Neji-sama.

El otro sujeto, simplemente sonrió perversamente, o al menos la parte blanca de él lo hizo.

— Hinata — le llamó la castaña — Déjanos al dos caras al tomate y a mí. Ustedes encárguense del maniquí ése. Ah. Por cierto. Mi nombre es Tenten, el Fénix Dorado. Y ella es Karin Uzumaki, el Habanero Sangriento — enmarcó la monja, aludiendo a su amiga, y haciendo sonreír a la Hyūga.

Hinata asintió de inmediato.

— ¡Ha! ¡Les voy a arrancar lo que les queda de hombría! — enunció la ojirubí, con una sonrisa zorruna, tan característica de ella.

— Suficiente de pláticas. Acabemos con ésto — enunció Zetsu, quien se dividió en dos, y generó de aquellos cuerpos unos enormes y grotescos tentáculos.

De inmediato, ambos sirvientes, como la jauría de monstruos, se abalanzaron contra todos los guerreros, siendo imitados por los mismos.

.

* * *

.

Partiendo un demonio en dos, Sasuke asesinó al último de los monstruos que impedían su salida de Pandemonium, por lo que continuó con su carrera al exterior, donde un enorme dragón despedazaba a un gigantesco cíclope. Uno más del montón que había exterminado.

El gigante se percató de la presencia del moreno, y mostró los dientes con rabia, al divisar a la pelirrosa. Ignis se arrojó de inmediato con su mano en un puño, e intentó asestar un poderoso golpe contra la asustada ninfa. La hermosa princesa hada se quedó helada del miedo, y cerró de inmediato los ojos.

No obstante, aquel ataque nunca conectó con la hada ojiesmeralda, dado que, para asombro del monstruo, como el de Sakura, el último de los Uchiha había parado el puñetazo con su antebrazo, con el cual forcejeaba contra el majestuoso reptil.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! — gruñó el azabache, el cual empujó el puño de Ignis, y lo obligó a retroceder.

— **¡Apártate, mocoso Uchiha! ¡Voy a matar a ésa maldita hada!** — rugió el aludido, quien sorprendió a ambos chicos.

— ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! — emitió el moreno, mientras aún contenía el poderoso ataque del dragón.

— **¡Ésas condenadas ninfas fueron las que asesinaron a miles de dragones hace milenios, durante la Primera Guerra de Terra! ¡Y es mi deber vengar sus muertes!**

 **E** l reptil hizo un ademán de atacar nuevamente a la rosada, pero Sasuke se interpuso.

— **¡He dicho que te apartes, Sasuke!**

— ¡Ella no es una hostil! ¡Así que déjate de tonterías! — replicó con voz potente el azabache.

Pero aquello hizo enfurecer al señor de las bestias.

— Escucha, Ignis — enunció Sasuke, con un tono más calmado — Te aseguro que ella no es lo que tú piensas. Ella es la chica por la que vine hasta éste lugar, y no tiene intenciones maliciosas.

El dragón contempló a ambos chicos por unos segundos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad para ellos. Pero, al final, soltó una fumarola en un resoplido, y ladeó su cabeza, perdiendo su mirada a la nada.

— **De acuerdo. Pero al menor acto de agresión de ésa condenada hada, la mataré yo mismo.**

Sasuke no respondió de ningún modo ante aquella amenaza. Simplemente tomó a una anonadada pelirrosa de la cintura, y saltó al enorme lomo del majestuoso animal.

— Vámonos de aquí. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo — ordenó el moreno, quien recibió un asentimiento por parte de Ignis.

El enorme dragón emprendió entonces el vuelo a una impresionante velocidad y gran altitud. Ignis se perdió por completo de la prisión de Pandemonium, donde sólo la llanura de Infernus se podía apreciar, aún si parecía tan diminuta a ésa elevación. Durante un violento agitar de sus alas del reptil, Sakura perdió su balance, y casi cae al vacío. No obstante, Sasuke rodeó la diminuta cintura de la ninfa con su musculoso brazo izquierdo, con el cual la aprisionó firmemente contra él. Y con todo y su bochorno, la princesa hada se sostuvo del torso de éste. Ya que, de no hacerlo, muy probablemente saldría expedida del lomo de la bestia.

Durante el vuelo de Ignis, Sakura se quedó pensando en lo que el mismo monstruo había mencionado sobre los de su especie, y sobre el acontecimiento de que las hadas habían aniquilado a la especie Dracónica. En realidad, ella nunca había escuchado semejante historia. Además, estaba el hecho de que el dragón había mencionado que aquella guerra había sucedido hace siglos, muy probablemente mucho antes de que siquiera Iridia existiera como tal. Y tal vez ni siquiera existía un sistema político como el de la actualidad, donde vivía la pelirrosa.

No obstante, era un tema el cual la hada no podía simplemente ignorar. No solamente por el motivo de que involucraba a una ancestral conflagración, entre los de su especie, y la de aquel majestuoso reptil, sino porque ella misma había sido víctima de la reciente _**Gran Guerra**_ _,_ donde todos los reinos de Terra habían participado. Pero sobretodo, Sakura no permitiría que aquello quedara impune. Su sueño era vivir en armonía con el resto de los seres. Por lo que, armándose de valor, gateó hasta la cabeza del dragón, y colocó su pequeña mano en la misma. Mediante lo cual, llamó la atención del gigante, quien extrañamente no mostró agresión alguna.

— Ignis-sama — llamó la pelirrosa al aludido, con una voz suave y dulce.

El monstruo la observó durante unos segundos, y volvió su mirada al frente. No por querer ignorarla, sino porque podía desviarse de su camino. La Haruno no sabía cómo iniciar aquella incómoda conversación, por lo que se quedó estática unos segundos.

— **Si tienes algo que decir, chica hada, sólo dilo** — masculló el monstruo.

Mas sin en cambio, era bastante audible, gracias a su estruendosa voz. Con aquella incitación, la chica prosiguió con la plática.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Heredera del trono de Iridia. Hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, del extinto reino de las hadas — pronunció la chica con suavidad, y orgullo en su voz — Me temo que a mis dieciocho años soy demasiado joven, como para haber experimentado de primera mano aquel conflicto bélico, el cual su señoría hace mención. Pero le puedo garantizar que nuestro actual pueblo no pretende hostilidades contra los suyos. Y quiero, de igual manera, ofrecerle mis disculpas, en nombre de aquellos atroces actos. Además de que todo el daño, que en algún momento le llegaron a hacer a la raza Dracónica, yo misma se lo compensaré — expresó determinada la ninfa ojiesmeralda, a la vez que, inconscientemente, acariciaba la rugosa piel de la cabeza de Ignis.

El dragón, ligeramente impresionado, volteó de reojo hacia la chica. La hermosa hada mostraba seriedad, y serenidad en sus orbes, pero a la vez mostraba adamancia en los mismos. Muy a pesar de que aún se sentía ligeramente intimidada hacia aquella enorme bestia, pues el dragón fácilmente podría asesinarle, si así lo desease.

De nueva cuenta, Ignis redirigió su faz hacia el frente. Pero acto seguido, soltó un bufido, y una risa entre dientes.

— **Eres rara, chica hada** — dijo el aludido, con algo de mofa — **Definitivamente, no eres como aquellas ninfas que diezmaron a los míos. Te comportas más como una humana, que como los de tu especie.**

La Haruno mantuvo sus fanales sobre el monstruo, mientras aún acariciaba su cabeza.

— Lo único que busco, es la absolución para mi gente. Así como la armonía entre las especies de Terra — pronunció la ninfa — Puedo comprender el cómo se siente, mi Lord. Ya que, de igual manera, he perdido a seres cercanos, y he visto morir a mi pueblo. Por ello, le suplico, que perdone no sólo a las hadas, sino a Iridia entero.

El dragón se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, donde digería todo lo que la chica había articulado. Si bien era cierto que aún tenía cierto resentimiento contra el reino de las hadas, los descendientes de aquellas barbáricas especies no tenían porqué cargar con los pecados de sus antepasados. Tal vez por fin era hora de dejar el pasado donde pertenece. Y, por primera vez, hacer una paz verdadera entre ambas especies.

— **Bien. Acepto tus disculpas, mocosa.**

 **L** a pelirrosa sonrió alegremente, muy a pesar del insulto de parte del dragón, el cual se extrañó por la falta de agresividad de la ninfa.

— **De cualquier manera, un amigo de Uchiha es un camarada para mí.**

— Le agradezco su bondad, mi Lord. Y le aseguro que enmendaré todo el daño que le han hecho a su pueblo — expresó Sakura, con su sonrisa, aunque con profundo respeto.

— **No veo el cómo puedas hacerlo. Pero en fin. Buena suerte con ello.**

Justo cuando la chica y el dragón concluyeron su conversación, un poderoso rayo tomó desprevenidos a todos. El ataque impactó limpiamente contra el enorme dragón, lo que le hizo gruñir de dolor, y tambalearse ligeramente. Ignis examinó sus alrededores con su mirada, en búsqueda del perpetrador del mismo. No obstante, de nueva cuenta se escuchó otro ataque contra el reptil. Sasuke se cubrió su mirada con su antebrazo, con lo cual se resguardó de aquel destello, provocado por la explosión.

Sin embargo, justo en aquel momento, escuchó un ensordecedor grito de la chica hada. Aquello lo alarmó de inmediato, y se descubrió sus fanales, sólo para percatarse de que la pelirrosa ya no se hallaba en el lomo de la bestia herida. Ante lo cual, Sasuke ensanchó su mirada, y comenzó a buscar a la aludida, pero se llevó la terrible sorpresa de que Sakura había sido lanzada al vacío.

— ¡Sakura!

El Uchiha no lo pensó dos veces. Y de inmediato se lanzó por los aires, determinado a salvar a la chica. Y lo haría, aún si debía poner la suya de por medio.

 **...**

 **Debo admitir que no es un buen cliffhanger, pero si expusiera todo lo que realmente planeaba para éste capítulo, terminaría siendo de unas veinte mil palabras, o quizá aún mas, por lo que decidí separar el resto para el próximo capítulo.**

 **En fin, quiero de nueva cuenta agradecer a aquellas personas que siguen esta historia, dando un agradecimiento especial a las que comentan en ella.**

 **Tal vez sientan el avance de sucesos un poco rápido (sobretodo el SasuSaku). Pero les puedo garantizar, que apenas y estamos excavando la superficie de la historia. Aún hay muchas cosas que aclarar, y mucho desarrollo de los personajes.**

 **Por otro lado, decidí hacer más "cercanos" a Neji y Hinata. Con ésto me refiero que evitaré mencionarlos como meros "primos". En esta historia serán hermanos.**

 **El estilo Yang Baguazhang aparentemente lleva un enfoque más masculino, aún si no hay una diferencia concreta entre ambos, salvo algunos movimientos que tienden a ser más "toscos" en el Yang.**

 **El odio de Ignis a las hadas está inspirado en dos cosas:**

 **1: En los cuentos mitológicos, que involucran a estos seres, generalmente hacen de las hadas domadoras de los dragones. En mi caso, decidí que Sasuke adquiriera el papel de domador de Ignis.**

 **2: Los juegos de Pokémon, donde el tipo hada es súper efectivo contra el tipo dragón (Algo que no me agrada del todo. Pero ni hablar. Supongo que el añadir el nuevo tipo, ayudó a balancear el juego competitivo).**

 **En fin, sin más que agregar por el momento, me despido de ustedes; mis estimados lectores.**


	14. Reclusión y La Destrucción de Medel

**Capítulo XIV:** Reclusión y La Destrucción de Medel.

Sakura despertó, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La ninfa se sostuvo el área afectada, con lo cual trató de apaciguar su malestar. Lo único que recordaba era que habían sido atacados por un extraño hechizo. Y que aquel majestuoso dragón, llamado Ignis, fue herido en el proceso. Razón por la cual, se precipitó al suelo. Y que además, debido a su caída, tanto Sasuke como ella habían sido de igual manera derribados del lomo de la enorme bestia.

Su cerebro reaccionó de inmediato, al recordar cómo el moreno caía junto con ella, mientras le sostenía con sus fuertes brazos. También recordaba que había sentido cómo con su cuerpo había amortiguado su caída. Sakura entonces se reincorporó como resorte, para después examinar sus alrededores en busca del moreno.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó angustiada la pelirrosa.

Acto seguido, comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, atravesando la densa vegetación.

Pero lo que sus ojos contemplaron la dejaron perpleja. Ya que, a lo lejos, se podía apreciar la remera usada por Sasuke, completamente ensangrentada y rota. Sakura caminó angustiosamente hacia la prenda, con un semblante dolido, y sus ojos opacados por las lágrimas. Y cuando llegó hasta la deteriorada prenda de vestir, la tomó entre sus brazos, a la vez que sentía cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Y ante ello, tuvo que posar una mano en su pecho, al sentir de igual manera un terrible dolor punzante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? — llamó una voz tan conocida, y ansiada, para la pelirrosa.

La chica volvió de inmediato sus bellos orbes hacia donde provenía. Y entonces, abrió los ojos como platos, al ver a aquel azabache que le había sacado un gran susto.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró la Haruno.

El moreno caminó en su dirección, observándole extrañado, cuando por fin llegó hasta la chica.

— No deberías haberte separado de donde estabas. Podrías perderte en éste denso bosque — pronunció el moreno, el cual colocó una mano sobre el pálido hombro de la hada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo era que estábamos cayendo — preguntó Sakura, con su dulce y ligeramente aniñada voz, al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus esmeraldas hacia las obsidianas del pelinegro.

Sasuke no pudo evitar perderse en ésa mirada. Mas sin en cambio, recompuso su mente, y dio un exhalido sonoro.

— Pues en efecto. Comenzamos a caer, y usé mi cuerpo para amortiguar la caída. Pero, para mi condenada suerte, me tasajée contra una roca mi espalda. Así que me retiré las prendas, para enjuagarme la sangre.

Sakura, cuando escuchó al chico, recién se percató que el torso del Uchiha estaba desnudo, lo que la sonrojó de inmediato. Cuántas veces lo había visto de ésa manera, y el impacto no disminuía. Aún así, la ninfa sacudió levemente su cabeza, con lo cual extrañó a Sasuke, quien enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué sucede? — emitió el aludido.

— No es nada. Dime... ¿Aún sigues herido? — inquirió preocupada la chica.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo es un rasguño. No es nada grave.

La pelirrosa bufó molesta, a la vez que alzaba la ensangrentada remera, y se la mostraba a su dueño.

— No creo que un "rasguño" deje toda ésta cantidad de sangre — regañó la chica hada, con lo cual le hizo rodar los ojos al guerrero dragón — Vamos. Muéstrame ésa herida.

— En serio. No es necesario. Mejor será que busquemos algo de co...

— Hazlo — demandó la princesa de Iridia.

El Uchiha resopló irritado, y después se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

— Hasta pareces mi madre — masculló Sasuke, aunque fue ignorado por la ninfa.

Sakura ensanchó sus orbes, y se colocó su pequeña mano en su boca, al ver el enorme tajo en el lomo de Sasuke. El corte le recorría desde su hombro derecho, hasta la parte inferior izquierda de su cadera. La herida, desafortunadamente, era bastante profunda. Y además, continuaba emanando sangre. Al igual que dejaba entrever la carne del moreno.

— ¡Por Dios, Sasuke-kun! ¡¿A ésto le llamas un rasguño?! — le recriminó la bella ninfa, limpiando un poco de la sangre con su mano.

El pelinegro volvió a encoger de nuevo los hombros.

— He estado en peores condiciones.

La hada suspiró. Definitivamente aquel chico era un testarudo. Un hombre muy apuesto, pero un completo idiota.

— Como sea. No nos iremos de aquí, sin antes tratar ésta herida — sentenció la chica ojiesmeralda — Debe haber algún río por aquí. Necesitamos lavar la herida, así que andando.

Sasuke no refutó, ni peleó la decisión de la ninfa, ya que sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado, excepto recibir un puñetazo en su estómago que si bien gracias a su fuerza, musculatura, y condición física, no le causaba mayor daño, siempre lo tomaba desprevenido, por lo cual le sacaba el oxígeno en el proceso. Y también estaba la posibilidad de recibir un codazo a su costado, que de igual manera le tomaba con la guardia baja.

Ambos chicos caminaron durante algunos minutos, sin pronunciar palabras, ya que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Además del hecho de que, aún en aquel bosque, podrían estarles cazando, por lo que era mejor conservar aquel silencio prudencial. Finalmente, tras una relativamente larga caminata, llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo.

— Ven — dijo la ninfa, a la vez que extendía su pequeña mano hacia el moreno.

El Uchiha encogió sus hombros, y obedeció a la princesa de Iridia. Sasuke se posicionó junto a ésta, y la observó con una ceja alzada.

— Siéntate — ordenó la hada.

El moreno se tumbó en el suelo, en posición de loto, colocando sus manos en sus muslos. Sakura descendió en sus piernas, ladeando sus pies a un costado. Y acto seguido, hundió sus blanquecinas manos en el agua, de la cual extrajo un poco de aquel líquido, y lo llevó hacia la ancha y musculosa espalda del moreno. Sakura escurrió el agua desde lo alto, mientras usaba sus manos para enjuagar la sangre seca de la herida. Al mismo tiempo, la limpiaba con la mayor gentileza posible, haciendo uso de las yemas de sus dedos, para retirar las costras cicatrizadas. Pero una de ellas estaba un poco arraigada a la expuesta carne de su espalda, por lo que la ninfa uso un poco de fuerza para retirarla. Mas sin en cambio, Sakura obtuvo el efecto contrario que esperaba. Y de donde estaba anteriormente aquella pústula sanguínea, comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de aquel fluido de la vida. Y ante ello, la hermosa hada se alarmó, y presionó con sus pequeños dedos la herida.

— Dios... Sí que está bastante pronunciada — emitió la chica ninfa, con preocupación, y voz dulce — ¿Cómo es que no te desangraste con semejante cortada?

El moreno de nueva cuenta encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia.

— Ni yo mismo lo sé, para serte sincero. He sobrevivido a heridas catastróficas. Pero nunca he comprendido el cómo funciona mi organismo.

La pelirrosa continuó lavando la herida con el agua, a la vez que retiraba las placas de sangre coagulada.

— Ahora entiendo por qué tienes tantas cicatrices en todo el cuerpo — expresó la princesa hada — Sabes, deberías tratar adecuadamente tus heridas — le reprendió, mientras continuaba con su labor médica.

— Nunca he sido bueno para ésas cosas. Lo único que sé hacer es pelear.

— De cualquier manera, no es bueno dejar que las lesiones se cierren solas. Apuesto que muchas veces dejaste que se te infectaran — le regañó la hada al apuesto pelinegro.

La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza, observando cómo el moreno la miraba de reojo.

— Si no sabes tratar tus heridas, entonces debes cuidarte de no recibirlas — le reprendió Sakura.

— Hmp. Lo dices como si yo deseara provocármelas — masculló el moreno, quien volvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

— Pues dejas mucho que desear con tu comportamiento. Pareces un niño.

Sasuke decidió no responder ante aquel comentario. Bien decían que jamás le podrías ganar una discusión a una mujer, y recién lo comprobaba. Para cualquier cosa que él decía, siempre había una recriminación de la pelirrosa. Y lo peor de todo el caso, era que él lo aceptaba sin rechistar. A veces la actitud de la ojiesmeralda le recordaba un tanto al de su madre, quien por todo le regañaba. Tal parecía que el espíritu de su madre se había infundado en aquella ninfa. Tan parecidas, y a la vez tan diferentes. Cuando menos eran parecidas en su instinto maternal.

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha**_.

Sin duda, una gran mujer, y un ejemplo a seguir. Fue una dama increíblemente bella, y amable. Además de ser amada por todos, Sasuke incluido. Tenía unos grandes ojos oscuros, pero a diferencia de los del Uchiha menor los írises de Mikoto mostraban calidez, amabilidad, y benevolencia. Razón por la cual el mundo adoraba a aquella gran persona.

Por supuesto, Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke, notó eso. Y de inmediato, cayó rendido a los pies de aquella mujer tan maravillosa. Lógicamente, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, con respecto a aquella dama. Puesto que tendía a ser sobreprotectora en demasía, al grado de ser atosigante.

Aunque si le dieran a elegir al moreno, probablemente optaría por volver al pasado. Donde su vida era mucho más sencilla. Donde tenía a todos los miembros de su familia. Y donde sólo se preocupaba por ser feliz. Aún con la empalagosa naturaleza sobreprotectora de su madre. Aún con el carácter frío y estricto de su padre. Y especialmente, al lado de su querido hermano.

Sin duda alguna, aquellos eran recuerdos nostálgicos.

Tras unos minutos de enjuagar la herida, Sakura concentró su magia sanadora en la palma de sus mano izquierda. La Haruno colocó la punta de sus dedos sobre el extremo inferior de la herida. Y con un destello, que había colocado en la contraesquina de la herida, la pelirrosa suturó el corte. Sakura usó sus dedos, para contornear aquel enorme tajo con su mano. Y mediante el uso de su magia, obligó a aquel resplandor en la herida a cerrarla progresivamente, el cual viajaba en simetría a la pequeña mano de Sakura. Al final, la herida fue completamente cerrada, así como el resplandor desapareció, tanto de la cortada, como de la mano de la pelirrosa. Ésta última sonrió, ante el hecho de que completó con éxito su labor.

— Listo. Ya no sangrará mas — comunicó la ojiesmeralda alegre, pero con calma — Ahora sólo falta lavar ésta ensangrentada prenda. Dame un minuto.

La ninfa se levantó del suelo, a la vez que desentumecía sus piernas en el proceso. Y entonces, se acercó al riachuelo, donde sumergió la prenda en éste, y comenzó a frotarla con sus manos. El Uchiha simplemente contemplaba la escena en silencio.

— Por cierto, Sasuke-kun — le llamó la hermosa hada, quien aún estaba arrodillada y lavando la prenda.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó impasible el aludido, quien volvió su mirada a la pelirrosa.

— Bueno. Yo quería saber... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con aquel enorme dragón? — preguntó la ninfa.

— ¿Ignis? — enmarcó el Uchiha.

— Sí... ¿Qué fue de él? — inquirió la chica, dubitativa — ¿No me digas que él...?

El moreno pudo leer la angustia en su mirada, por lo que hizo una negación con la cabeza.

— Él está bien. Sólo recibió una herida menor en sus alas. Ambos decidimos que lo mejor era que nos separáramos temporalmente. Ya que, de lo contrario, nosotros nos volveríamos un blanco muy fácil — aseguró el ojinegro.

La Haruno suspiró confortada.

— Entiendo. Me alegra que se encuentre a salvo. Me esperaba lo peor.

— Hmp. Es más fácil destruir el Universo, que matar a ése mastodonte — recalcó el Uchiha.

— Y bueno... ¿Qué haremos ahora, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó la chica hada.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por sus revoltosos, y espesos cabellos. La realidad, era que ni él mismo tenía idea de que hacer. Pero lo cierto era que debían advertir a Kakashi del peligro inminente para Medel.

— Pues... Por ahora sólo podemos mantenernos en ésta zona, lejos de la visión de Kaguya. Al menos debemos esperar al día de mañana para viajar.

— Lo sé — susurró la ninfa, a la vez que volvía a su labor de limpiar la remera del Uchiha — Es sólo que estoy preocupada por Tenten-san y los demás — susurró desanimada la chica.

Sasuke exhaló audiblemente.

— Ellos estarán bien. Conozco muy bien a ésa odiosa de Tenten, y a la zorra de Karin. Por lo que te puedo asegurar que ésas no caen sin pelea.

La pelirrosa sonrió forzadamente. Aún con la explicación de Sasuke, se sentía angustiada por el paradero de los guerreros. Lo único que podía hacer, en aquel momento, era rezarle a Dios por el bienestar de los chicos. La ninfa continuó lavando la prenda del moreno, de la cual intentaba eliminar todo rastro de sangre de la misma.

Tras haber suprimido aquellas manchas del flujo vital del azabache, Sakura sacudió la prenda para secarla, a la cual estiró frente a su mirada, a la vez que sonreía ante la correcta labor que había efectuado. La pelirrosa extendió la remera hacia el moreno, quien se encaminó a la ojiesmeralda, y tomó su ropa. Sasuke se la colocó de inmediato, y se sintió refrescado al hacerlo. El Uchiha le mostró su pulgar a la chica en agradecimiento. Y ante ésto, la Haruno mostró su perfecta dentadura.

— Bien. Será mejor que consiga algo de alimento — pronunció el Uchiha con pereza, mientras se encaminaba hacia la densa vegetación — No te alejes demasiado.

— De acuerdo. No tardes — replicó la chica.

.

* * *

.

Tenten, Karin, y los Hyūga se encontraban encerrados, dentro de una celda de máxima seguridad. La chica ojiperla se había dedicado a tratar las heridas de todos sus compañeros. En especial de la monja castaña, quien, de todos, poseía las heridas más profundas. La Hyūga concentraba su celeste aura, en el cuerpo de una gruñente castaña. Aunque poco a poco, Hinata desaparecía el dolor en el cuerpo de Tenten, gracias a las habilidades curativas que poseía. Cuando concluyó su tratamiento, Tenten se intentó incorporar, pero el aún presente dolor, en su magullado ser, le impidió moverse libremente.

— Tenten-san. Por favor, no te sobreesfuerzes. Debes descansar — mencionó la chica azabache, la cual colocó sus blancas manos en los hombros de la monja.

— Tsk. Ésa maldita bruja barrió el suelo con todos nosotros. Juro por Dios que nunca en mi vida había recibido semejante paliza — masculló entre su dolor y enojo la pelicafé, quien aún se sostenía su costado, ante el punzante malestar.

— Me temo que aquel no era ni la mitad de su poder — objetó Neji Hyūga, quien había estado en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con ello, Hyūga? — cuestionó la guerrera de Wu Yia.

— Kaguya-sama bien pudo habernos asesinado a todos. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente jugueteó con nosotros.

— ¡Bah! ¡Solamente nos agarró debilitados! ¡Si yo hubiese estado en óptimas condiciones, le hubiese sacado el corazón! — afirmó la Uzumaki, quien se puso de pie, y se acercó a la reja que los aprisionaba.

— No te ofendas, Uzumaki-san. Pero creo que estás subestimando a Kaguya-sama — pronunció la Hyūga menor.

Hinata redirigió su mirada a la aludida. Karin, de igual manera, se la devolvió.

— Finalmente, ella es la hechicera más poderosa en existencia. Y ella sola pudo derrotar a ejércitos enteros de los Silfos*. Como también a la Legendaria Amazona, Tsunade Senju — aseguró la ojiperla.

— Hablando de éso, ¿Realmente aquella loca es la madre de Sakura? — preguntó Tenten, incrédula.

La Shaolin recibió un asentimiento por parte de Hinata.

— No sé realmente cuál sea la historia detrás de todo ello. Pero lo que sí puedo informarles, es que Lady Kaguya pertenece a la misma especie de Sakura-hime — afirmó la ojiperla, sorprendiendo tanto a la monja, como a la ojirubí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ésa loca es una hada?! — exclamó la ladronzuela.

Nuevamente, la azabache asintió.

— Así es. Basta tan sólo por juzgar sus habilidades, y su línea genealógica. Después de todo, Kaguya-sama y Tsunade-sama fueron hermanas.

Karin parpadeó anonadada. No conocía mucho de aquella diabólica mujer. Mas sin en cambio, lo que menos esperaba era hallarse con el hecho de que la gobernante de Wintersun fuera descendiente de la especie Ninfae. Ni tampoco que tuviese parentesco con la Legendaria Amazona. Sin embargo, lo que más era sorprendente, era el que Sakura tuviera como madre a una tirana dictadora, como la Otsutsuki.

— ¡Espera un momento! — rebatió la Uzumaki — Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Cómo es que ésa demente de Kaguya no lleva el apellido de los Senju, sino el Otsutsuki? ¿Y cómo es que nadie más se enteró de ello? No es algo que se pueda pasar por alto tan fácilmente. Es decir, ¿Acaso ningún relacionado a la pelo de mamey siquiera le llegó a hacer algún comentario con respecto a éso?

Hinata no sabía exactamente qué responder, pues sólo conocía una parte del pasado de Kaguya.

— Dudo mucho que sea de ése modo, Tomate — interrumpió Tenten, quien finalmente sintió que sus músculos recuperaban algo de movilidad — Muy probablemente mantuvieron en secreto toda ésa información, con el fin de no afectar a Sakura.

— Es lo más lógico. A fin de cuentas, Sakura-hime hubiese estado en una posición muy vulnerable ante Gouki-sama — expresó Hinata suavemente, quien se reacomodó su largo cabello.

— Si me lo preguntan, deberían estar más preocupadas por su propio bienestar, que por desvelar el misterio de Sakura Haruno — refutó el Hyūga, con un tono monótono, y un tanto frío — Nuestras vidas penden de un hilo ahora mismo. Y les puedo afirmar que seremos ejecutados.

La monja guerrera gruñó por lo bajo. Ésta apretó sus puños, ante el comentario totalmente fuera de lugar del muchacho de ojos de luna.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Lo habíamos olvidado por completo! ¡Muchas gracias por recordárnoslo, Hyūga! — ironizó Tenten, mientras clavaba su afilada mirada en los perla del chico.

El castaño se la mantuvo, y soltó un bufido.

— Veo que careces de humor, como de inteligencia, monja — se burló Neji, aunque sin mostrar una expresión equiparable al comentario.

Tenten, por su parte, se irritó ante aquello. Así que simplemente se levantó del suelo, y caminó hacia el hechicero, al cual lo tomó de las solapas de su vestimenta, y lo levantó de un violento tirón, soltándolo una vez logró su cometido. Y acto seguido, lo estampó fuertemente contra el muro de la celda de un empujón. Y cuando finalmente lo arrinconó contra la pared, pegó su frente contra la del castaño, a la vez que clavaba sus orbes de manera amenazadora sobre los de él.

— ¿Tienes algún maldito problema conmigo, estúpido? — espetó la guerrera, dándole al muchacho la faz más intimidante que poseía.

— Tal vez lo tenga — replicó Neji con oscuridad.

La chica exhaló audiblemente, aún con su mirada sobre la de éste.

— Has algún comentario gracioso, imbécil. Te desafío a que lo hagas, y te prometo que no tendrás que preocuparte por la ejecución a manos de tu reina — amenazó Tenten, cada vez irradiando mayor furia en su mirada chocolate — Anda. Dí algo gracioso, estúpido. Dame una razón para desfigurarte ése rostro de diva. ¿O es que acaso una mujer tiene más testículos que tú?

Ambos muchachos se fulminaron con la mirada, ninguno cediendo ante la amedrentación. Justo cuando el Hyūga estaba por responder con otro insulto, su hermana se colocó al lado de ellos, y los separó con un suave toque de sus manos.

— Tenten-san, Neji-nīsama. Por favor. Les imploro se tranquilicen. No lograrán nada con agredirse el uno al otro. Ahora mismo, es cuando debemos estar más unidos — suplicó la ojiperla, logrando separar a ambos.

Tenten finalmente volvió a donde anteriormente estaba sentada, y se tumbó en el suelo.

— Tienes suerte de que tu hermana te ande cuidando el trasero, Hyūga — soltó con desprecio — La próxima vez no te daré ningún aviso. Simplemente voy a estampar mi puño en tu rostro de marica.

El mencionado nuevamente iba a replicar con similar disciplicencia. Mas fue detenido con una mirada de su familiar.

— Neji-nīsama. Por favor. Cálmate.

El Hyūga decidió seguir el consejo de su hermana, a lo cual asintió levemente, y tomó asiento en el frío piso de la mazmorra, evitando conectar sus perlas con la monja de Wu Yia. No porque tuviera temor de la guerrera, sino porque prefería evitar la tentación de agredirla, y terminar combatiendo a muerte. Además de todo, ahora mismo había cuestiones más relevantes a las cuales atender, como el planear una huida de aquella repugnante, tétrica, y desagradable prisión. Ya tendría tiempo para darle una lección a la castaña. Por el momento, había peces más grandes que freír.

Karin se mantuvo un tanto intrigada por la escena que había presenciado. Conocía bastante bien a su amiga pelicafé, quien, al igual que ella, tenía un umbral de paciencia extremadamente corto. Y tal vez se podría decir que era inexistente, al igual que el de ella. Pero la diferencia era que Karin soltaba insultos y maldiciones, antes de las agresiones. Caso contrario a su amiga guerrera, quien simplemente aplastaba a sus enemigos como cucarachas.

La pelirroja suspiró. Era bueno que Hinata se hallara ahora mismo encerrada junto con ellos, ya que hacía falta una cabeza fría en el lugar. O de lo contrario, Tenten y Neji terminarían matándose el uno al otro. Y la Uzumaki no se especializaba en apaciguar conflictos, sino que todo lo contrario. Si algo había heredado de su bella y extrovertida madre, era su impetuosa personalidad, y su carácter impulsivo. A tal calibre de que se había ganado con honor el apodo de la " _ **Habanero Sangriento**_ ", al igual que su madre. Y ahora Karin lo portaba con orgullo absoluto. Y cómo no hacerlo. Ya que si de algo se sentía honrada, era en parecerse a su querida madre, Kushina Uzumaki. Y con suerte, llegaría a ser una gran mujer, como lo fue ella.

.

* * *

.

Por otro lado, una peliblanca se hallaba realizando los preparativos para la invasión de la última de las ciudades mayores de Terra: Medel. Kaguya organizaba sus ejércitos y sus únicos tres hombres, actualmente. Éstos eran la sombra demoníaca, conocida como Onikage. Nagato Uzumaki, de cabello pelirrojo, y uno de los espías secretos del Clan. Y finalmente, Kabuto Yakushi, anterior subordinado del difunto Orochimaru, y especialista en conjuros médicos. La pseudo diosa tomó entre sus manos aquel cetro que contenía la extraída Magia AntiMateria de la ninfa de Iridia. Aquella que era nada más y nada menos que su propia hija.

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_.

Por supuesto, para la reina de la nación de Nubrum, no había sido fácil el haber tenido que involucrar a su hija en aquel tétrico ritual. Y aún menos que hubiese llevado una terrible tortura psicológica a raíz de ello. Sin embargo, de alguna manera u otra, la gobernante debía mantenerse firme en sus convicciones y en sus propósitos. Incluso le suplicó a su heredera que se uniera a su causa, algo que lógicamente la pelirrosa se reusaría. Acción que telegrafió ella misma, mas esperaba en vano recibir el apoyo de su pequeña.

Kaguya suspiró, cuando guardó aquel cetro en su dimensión alterna. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no había marcha atrás. Ahora mismo es cuando debía mantenerse firme, dado que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de conquistar Terra, y de establecer el nuevo orden mundial. Aquel deseo que compartió con Gouki Otsutsuki, si bien nunca le llegó a estimar en lo absoluto.

El sonido de un portal, materializándose en el suelo, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Mi señora Kaguya — reverenció, con una inclinación, un enmascarado de ojos oscuros — Sus ejércitos están listos para la invasión de Medel.

— Bien. Partiremos de inmediato — ordenó la peliblanca.

— Entendido. ¿Desea que prepare las embarcaciones? — inquirió el ojos de diablo.

— No. Usaremos uno de tus portales de Espacio/Tiempo. Si viajamos mediante la vía marina, Medel estará preparado para contraatacar. El asalto debe ser rápido y preciso. Ya que si dejamos que Hatake Kakashi reúna los suficientes hombres, podrían ser un peligro. Él por sí sólo ya es una amenaza mayor.

La peliblanca caminó al exterior de la habitación, dejando a Onikage a solas.

— Oh claro que no, mi estimada reina. El mayor peligro está más cercano de lo que te imaginas.

El Uchiha desapareció entre un vórtice generado por su mirada, riendo macabramente durante el proceso, hasta que se desmaterializó con el portal.

.

* * *

.

Poco más de una hora había pasado, desde que Sasuke se había ido a conseguir algo de alimento. Solamente una pila de trozos, de madera y hojas, eran la única compañía de la pelirrosa, además de la espesa vegetación que le rodeaba. Lógicamente, la ojiesmeralda se hallaba preocupada, por el hecho de que aquel pelinegro no daba señales de vida. Y aún a ésas alturas, no comprendía el por qué se angustiaba tanto por el bienestar del Uchiha.

Es decir, por supuesto estaba agradecida, por el motivo de que él le había salvado de las garras de la muerte, además de que comenzaba a formar un vínculo con el azabache, al grado de poder afirmar que le tenía afecto hacia aquel chico. Y por muy idiota que llegaba a ser el moreno, para la pelirrosa era alguien en quien podía confiar y depender. Y por el simple hecho de que Sasuke había prácticamente puesto al mundo de cabeza, y había batallado a abominaciones de las tinieblas, para hallarla sana y salva, le ameritaba un espacio especial en su vida.

Quizá no estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos para con el Uchiha, aún si finalmente había aceptado el hecho de que se sentía atraída hacia éste. Tan atraída, que incluso había fantaseado en ocasiones con el moreno. Inevitablemente, su personalidad interior le jugaba bromas de muy mal gusto, y le hacía imaginarse el compartir acto carnal con el azabache.

Cabe aclarar que no es que Sakura fuera una pervertida, cuyos únicos pensamientos se basaban en el sexo. Pero a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo un ser vivo, y no estaba hecha de piedra. Tenía sensaciones, y deseos carnales, como toda forma de vida en Terra. Y si incluso los animales tenían el instinto de reproducción de su especie, cuánto mas las formas de vida inteligente, como la de la princesa hada.

Y todos ésos lascivos deseos sólo eran de los cuales ella estaba consciente. O mejor dicho, los que fantaseaba estando despierta. Porque durante sus sueños prácticamente sentía la cálida piel de Sasuke contra la suya. Las grandes y fuertes manos del azabache, sobre sus senos y trasero, los cuales masajeaba con ímpetu. E incluso soñaba el cómo el pelinegro le introducía el pene en su vagina.

Sakura se colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada de tener aquellos pensamientos, deseos, y fantasías con recurrencia. Pero sobretodo, el que ella los aceptaba, y hasta le gustaban. Si sus padres, adoptivos o no, estuvieran aún con vida, le recriminarían por tener aquellos lujuriosos pensamientos. Le incitarían a que una señorita de su estirpe debía comportarse con honor y elegancia.

Y no es que Sakura no lo intentase. Es que, simplemente, sus instintos sexuales en ocasiones llegaban a abrumar su sentido común. Le inducían a dejarse llevar por el libido, y la perversión, cosa que, usando su fuerza de voluntad, la ninfa lograba reprimir. No obstante, la vida siempre hallaba la manera de arruinarle todos sus esfuerzos. ¿Y cómo lo hace? Con una sola cosa. O mejor dicho, una sola persona.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_.

Aquel apuesto y atlético moreno, quien irradiaba vigorosidad, masculinidad, y fortaleza. Pero que, de igual manera, emanaba una extraña sensualidad, o así es como Sakura podría describirlo. Dado que su aroma, su voz, su mirada, y su porte la hacían sentirse débil a la hada, y despertaban sus hormonas.

Hubo incluso ocasiones donde su resistencia moral se habían ido al demonio, y Sakura simplemente hacía lo que su cuerpo le demandaba: El desahogarse de vez en cuando. Había veces donde sus deseos lograban traspasar aquella frágil coraza, la cual era su fuerza de voluntad. Y simplemente, en silencio, y en soledad, Sakura se autoestimulaba.

Para acabarla de fastidiar, ni aún durante sus íntimas sesiones de masturbación el Uchiha abandonaba su cabeza. Sino que todo lo contrario: Se hacía más presente que nunca. Casi como si fuese él quien le acariciaba sus labios vaginales, y dibujaba círculos sobre su diminuto clítoris.

Y aquellos sólo eran los momentos donde ella estaba moderadamente excitada. Donde aún su consciencia estaba activa, y controlaba sus bajos instintos. Ya que cuando aquella misma excitación la inundaba completamente, la princesa de las hadas mandaba al diablo el sentido común y la moral. Y simplemente se frotaba con ímpetu su vagina, y enterraba su dedo en su recto, con lo cual fantaseaba con que Sasuke estaba ahí, haciéndola suya, introduciendo su pene en el ano de ella, y su traviesa mano se frotaba contra la vagina de ella, mientras que a Sakura la hacía retorcerse del terrible placer, a la vez que la otra mano del moreno le estrujaba los senos.

Sakura finalmente sacudió su cabeza, retirando aquellos morbosos pensamientos de su mente. Ya que sabía que si permitía que avanzaran más de lo debido, terminaría masturbándose a campo libre. Y si, por algún motivo, el Uchiha la llegaba a encontrar en una situación así de incómoda, prácticamente sería peor que la muerte.

Bueno... Quizá no tanto... Pero sí que sería increíblemente vergonzoso, y no hallaría dónde esconderse.

— ¿Aún no has preparado la fogata? — interrumpió el recién llegado Sasuke.

La ninfa dirigió sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, topándose con las obsidianas del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué haz estado haciendo todo éste tiempo, entonces? — preguntó ligeramente molesto el moreno.

Aquello provocó una reacción similar de la Haruno.

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Te tardaste demasiado en volver! — refuto la chica.

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— No es mi culpa que tuviese que alejarme una distancia considerable para hallar animales comestibles. Todo lo que hay en la zona son bestias, e insectos venenosos — se excusó el chico.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, y caminó hacia su acompañante.

— Como sea. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

El azabache rodó los ojos. De nuevo, el instinto maternal de la pelirrosa salía a flote. Aunque, si era honesto, no le desagradaba en absoluto. De hecho, a una parte de él le gustaba.

— Bien... De acuerdo. Lo siento. Debí haberte informado. Simplemente no imaginé que tendría que distanciarme tanto.

Sakura sonrió levemente, y sacudió su cabeza en negación. Por más que quisiese estar enfadada con Sasuke, simplemente no podía. Al menos no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

— Olvidémonos de éso, Sasuke-kun — replicó la hada.

Acto seguido, la ninfa se encaminó a la pila de madera y hojas, de la aún no encendida hoguera, por lo que volvió su mirada al moreno.

— Por cierto. Ya que yo seré la que cocine, ¿Podrías encender la fogata? — preguntó la chica.

Sasuke asintió.

— Está bien. Déjamelo a mí.

Sakura asintió igualmente, y le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas, lo cual cautivó al ojinegro, quien sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas; razón por la cual Sasuke carraspeó ligeramente, y desvió su faz completamente. Acción que extrañó a la pelirrosa, quien lo contempló unos segundos. Donde presintió algo de... ¿Incomodidad? El pensarlo le hacía sentirse triste, pero ignoró aquellos pensamientos, y se concentro en preparar el alimento que su acompañante había conseguido.

Sakura entonces se dio cuenta de que era un cerbatillo, por lo que se sintió un poco mal por el pequeño animal, al haber sufrido la muerte a tan temprana edad. Aunque, por otra parte, la alimentación de Sasuke finalmente estaba por encima de lo demás. Así que simplemente se dedicó a "limpiar" al animal.

— Sasuke-kun — llamó la pelirrosa al ojinegro, quien volvió su atención a la ninfa — ¿Tendrás alguna navaja o cuchilla?

— ¿Eh? Por supuesto. Toma.

El moreno desenvainó un cuchillo de combate, y se lo entregó por el mango a la hada. La chica usó el arma para desviscerar al ciervo muerto. Pero se detuvo, al sentir la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella. Sakura volvió sus esmeraldas a las obsidianas de Sasuke.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó nerviosa la ninfa, ante la faz extrañada del aludido.

— No. Nada. Es sólo que... Bueno... Había escuchado rumores de que el acero era como veneno para las hadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste ésa información? — interrogó Sakura, con incredulidad, y enarcando una ceja.

— Pues... Los había escuchado por parte de algunos monjes. Así como de soldados — enunció con parsimonía el Uchiha.

La Haruno se colocó un dedo en su mentón, emulando un gesto pensativo.

— Jamás he visto que una hada o silfo hayan sido dañados por tocar metales. No sé quien llegó a aquella conclusión, pero está completamente errada — afirmó la chica.

Sasuke le restó importancia, y se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que tiene sentido. Después de todo, aquella especie estaba considerada extinta. Por lo que debe haber muchos mitos en torno a ellos.

Sakura asintió levemente, y continuó su labor. La ninfa cortó la piel del animal, y extrajo sus entrañas, algo que no precisamente le agradaba. Un tanto, por la repugnancia de tener que sostener las vísceras en su mano. La otra, por tener que destripar a un animal. Obviamente, sabía que el Uchiha no mataba por sadismo, o diversión, al menos no animales, sino que, al tener las limitaciones propias de los mortales, debía alimentarse como el resto de su especie.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke comenzaba a friccionar de manera circular una vara contra otro trozo de madera, cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, hasta que la madera comenzó a perforarse, y a generar brasas. El Uchiha las encerró entre un conjunto de hojas secas, y residuos de un árbol podrido, aquello que le denominaban yesca. Tras ello, el Uchiha comenzó a soplar aquel montículo combustible, al grado de que el humo se volvió más denso. Y, finalmente, las llamas abrasaron los residuos, por lo que de inmediato el moreno colocó la yesca, junto con la pila de hoja y madera de la fogata, para encender la hoguera.

La ninfa completó su labor, dejando solamente largos trozos de carne. Y con un poco de agua, que había recogido previamente del río, se enjuagó las manos, con lo cual eliminó todo rastro del fluido del animal muerto. Sakura entonces volvió sus orbes a su compañero, quien para entonces tenía una fogata bastante pronunciada. Y de igual manera, el moreno había colocado un par de soportes a los costados de la misma, donde una larga y gruesa vara reposaría.

La chica ensartó un largo trozo de carne en aquel palo, con ayuda del moreno. Y una vez empalada la carne del difunto animal, la colocaron en el fuego, donde comenzó la cocción de la misma. Mientras que Sasuke vigilaba el asado del alimento, y ocasionalmente giraba la vara donde se sostenía, Sakura, ya habiendo cauterizado la navaja con el fuego, comenzó a cortar algunos frutos con la misma, los cuales colocó en un trozo de madera limpia.

— Toma — pronunció la chica hada, con voz dulce y suave, a la vez que le extendía unas bayas al Uchiha; más específicamente, unas uvas que recién la chica cortó y enjuagó.

El moreno extendió su mano, y tomó el pequeño conjunto de frutos. Y uno tras otro, comenzó a ingerirlos. Y a pesar de no ser fanático de los sabores dulces, debía admitir que aquellas pequeñas uvas eran deliciosas, ante lo cual Sasuke le extendió su pulgar.

— ¿Verdad que tienen buen sabor? — comentó la ninfa con una sonrisa, quien recibió un asentimiento por respuesta.

— Sí. Aunque un poco dulce para mi gusto — opinó el moreno.

La princesa de Iridia enarcó una ceja, ante el comentario.

— ¿Acaso no te agrada el sabor dulce?

— No realmente. Prefiero los sabores amargos.

Sakura colocó sus brazos en su pecho e hizo un mohín, sorprendiéndose por las preferencias culinarias de su compañero.

— ¿Sabores amargos? ¿En qué cabeza cabe éso? — refutó la chica ojiesmeralda, la cual colocó sus brazos como jarra, y frunció su ceño en una expresión infantil y cómica.

Aquella acción hizo que, inevitablemente, Sasuke sonriera torcidamente, con aquel ademán tan característico de él, además de encoger sus hombros.

— Supongo que no todos tenemos los mismos gustos. ¿No lo crees?

— Éso es obvio. Pero no entiendo por qué motivo no te agrada el dulce, si es tan delicioso. Seguramente eres así de amargado porque nunca lo has comido.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Sabía hacia dónde se guiaba la conversación.

— Sí. Como sea. Ya sabes que existe la frase de que en gustos se rompen géneros.

Sakura, aunque extrañada por la posición de Sasuke, decidió pasarlo por alto, y seguir limpiando los frutos.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos, donde finalmente la carne había adquirido su punto de cocción, y comenzaba a emanar un exquisito olor y tonalidad. O cuando menos, así era para el Uchiha, quien, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba ansioso por probar aquel delicioso trozo de ciervo. Caso contrario para Sakura, quien no necesariamente detestaba el aroma, o el aspecto de aquella asada extremidad, aún si debía admitir que tenía muy buen olor. Simplemente, en su posición como ninfa, no le llamaba la atención los alimentos que solían consumir los humanos, además de que no los necesitaba en lo absoluto. Exceptuando el agua que, prácticamente, era vital para cada ser vivo.

En cuestión de minutos, el Uchiha, literalmente, devoró aquel enorme trozo de carne; tal era el resultado de no haber comido en casi veinticuatro horas. Sakura simplemente se hidrataba con aquel líquido cristalino, junto con unas pocas bayas que decidió consumir, más por antojo que por necesidad. Y es que simplemente le fascinaba el sabor dulce de las frutas. Mientras más intenso aquel sabor, mejor para ella. Razón por la cual le fascinaban las frutas.

Sasuke finalmente había terminado de alimentarse, a lo que decidió beber algunos tragos de aquel licor que almacenaba en la pequeña botija que siempre cargaba. Pero antes de hacerlo, volteó su rostro a la chica hada, como esperando alguna reprimenda, o autorización, para ingerir aquel amargo líquido.

Mas sin en cambio, Sasuke se sorprendió, cuando sus mirada contemplaba el cómo la ojiesmeralda estaba simplemente contemplando aquella hoguera, como si fuese lo más interesante sobre la tierra. Sus orbes demostraban estar perdidos, así como se podía percibir un aire de depresión, y desconsuelo. La intriga fue mayor para el moreno, quien se acercó a la entristecida ninfa, y colocó una mano en su hombro, por lo cual la aludida se sorprendió ligeramente, quien respingó un poco, y dirigió sus hermosos ojos a los pozos de Sasuke.

— Oye. ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con seriedad el moreno, fallando al intentar ocultar su preocupación.

La chica hada suspiró.

— Nada. Es sólo que... han pasado tantas cosas en éstos días — replicó suavemente Sakura.

Sasuke no era tan denso, como para no percatarse a qué se refería. Era impactante el hecho de que dos ciudades fueron devastadas, por la búsqueda de la ojiesmeralda, además de que Sakura fue sometida a un demoniaco ritual oscuro. Y sobretodo, el que ella se enterarse de que es nada más, y nada menos, que la descendiente directa de aquella maestra manipuladora de naciones enteras. La tirana reina Kaguya.

— Lo sé. Y créeme. Daría lo que fuese, para que no hubiese tomado semejante rumbo la situación — articuló el Uchiha, mientras se pasaba una mano por su espesa cabellera negra.

— Sabes...

La pelirrosa sostuvo sus rodillas con ambos brazos, y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

— ... Cuando era niña, siempre me contaban las hazañas de mi maestra Tsunade, o mejor conocida como la Legendaria Amazona. Y por supuesto, durante aquellos relatos, se mencionaba que ella, y su desconocida hermana, eran llamadas _**"Las Hijas del Sol y de la Luna"**_. Mi mamá siempre, antes de dormir, me relataba de las proezas y acciones de Tsunade-sama. Y yo siempre me emocionaba con aquellos cuentos. La admiraba, y quería ser como ella.

Sakura sonrió, y mostró nostalgia en sus ojos. Después, se reacomodó su largo cabello, y tomó un suspiro, para proseguir con su relato.

— Y cuando finalmente me dijeron que ella sería quien me entrene, simplemente me sentí agraciada. Me sentía única, y dadivada. Siempre la consideré como una segunda madre. Mas nunca imaginé que ella, literalmente, sería familiar mío.

Sakura bajó su mirada, exhalando sonoramente.

— Pero lo que más me impactó, es el haberme enterado de que Kaguya Otsutsuki es la hermana de Tsunade-sama. Y mi madre biológica.

Sasuke había escuchado ello de parte del Hyūga, por lo que asintió levemente. Tal vez él no se podía relacionar estrechamente con aquel hecho, pero, definitivamente, comprendía el cómo se llegaba a sentir la princesa de Iridia. A lo que sí se podía relacionar, era el que uno de tus "familiares" era el responsable del exterminio de tu gente, tal y como era el caso de la mano derecha de su padre: Madara Uchiha.

No obstante, aquello que mencionó aquel extraño enmascarado lo dejó, en su momento, confundido, puesto que había dicho algo sobre una respectiva farsa, en torno a la caída del Clan Uchiha, algo que, sin duda, era desconcertante. Sin embargo, Sasuke recordaba vagamente aquel día, y en su mente solamente estaban instalados recuerdos de cada uno de los cadáveres de sus familiares, amigos, y relacionados. No obstante, lo que más le sorprendía era que en algunos de sus sueños, se hallaba a sí mismo de rodillas, y con sus manos empapadas del fluido de la vida.

De repente, a Sakura se le vino una duda a la cabeza, con respecto a aquella persona que la dejó inconsciente, mediante aquella espeluznante ilusión. Aquel que tenía ésos ojos tan terroríficos. Y un aura tan densa y pesada, que cargaba el ambiente. Aquel demonio, el cual era llamado _**Onikage**_ : La sombra demoniaca.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó la bella princesa ninfa.

— Dime.

— Yo quería preguntarte — susurró la chica hada, tomando una bocanada de oxígeno, antes de proseguir — ¿De casualidad te has encontrado con un enmascarado de ojos color sangre?

Sasuke asintió.

— De ser así... ¿Tienes idea de quién se trate? — inquirió la ninfa.

El moreno no tenía una respuesta concreta a ello. Era obvio que no era Madara Uchiha, aún si pertenecían al mismo Clan. No obstante, tenía el presentimiento de conocerlo de bastante tiempo, especialmente al observar aquellos sanguinarios orbes con aspas.

Sasuke suspiro levemente, y se alborotó su espeso cabello negro, para después encogerse de hombros.

— No lo sé. Pero, de acuerdo a lo que él dijo, es un Uchiha. Mas no especificó quien era realmente, cuando nos enfrentamos — afirmó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Un Uchiha?... Espera un momento... ¡¿Tuviste una pelea con él?! — exclamó la ninfa, exaltada.

Sakura recibió una asentimiento de parte del azabache.

— Combatí contra ése tipo en Xian Yi. Y antes de que comenzáramos la lucha, le extraje algo de información — afirmó el pelinegro — Al parecer, aquel sujeto esconde algunas cartas bajo la manga. Muy probablemente, tenga bien inmiscuidas las manos en todo éste conflicto bélico.

— Pero... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? Si Kaguya fue quien inició la guerra en contra de las Tres Naciones Elementales. Y fue quien aniquiló a muchas de las especies de Terra — aludió la Haruno.

— No estoy seguro. De lo único que puedo tener certeza, es que ése tal Onikage está ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada en la avivada y danzante llama. Entretanto, afilaba sus orbes, y apretaba levemente los puños.

— Aún así, tú puedes derrotarlo... ¿Cierto? — preguntó nerviosa la chica.

— Tal vez. Pero cuando peleamos en aquella aldea, parecía que se contenía. Y lo poco que desveló, era notoriamente abrumador. Tiene habilidades únicas. No propiamente mágicas. Simplemente son... diferentes...

Sakura podía confirmar aquello. Nunca había visto semejantes poderes, muy a pesar de haber sido víctima de uno sólo. Pero podía asegurar que éso no era obra de Habilidades Mágicas. Además, dudaba que el Clan Uchiha fuese capaz de lograr desarrollar semejantes habilidades, dada su condición de mortales. Y sólo había un método de asegurarlo.

— Por cierto, Sasuke-kun... — le llamó Sakura, de nuevo.

El aludido dirigió su oscura mirada a los bellos esmeralda de la chica.

— Con respecto a aquel sujeto... Si él verdaderamente afirmó estar emparentado con el Clan Uchiha... ¿Cómo es que puede manejar ésos poderes? ¿O acaso tu Clan lo hacía? — preguntó la ninfa.

— En lo absoluto — refutó el azabache — Nuestro Clan solamente era conocido por sus habilidades en artes marciales ancestrales. Jamás ha habido datos documentados con respecto al uso de artes ilusorias, ni manipulaciones elementales.

— Si aquel es el caso, ¿Cómo es que ése sujeto entonces posee semejantes habilidades esotéricas y oculares? Además... Aquella aura tan peculiar... — musitó la Haruno con suavidad, mientras agachaba la mirada, y la perdía en el suelo — ...Es como si no fuese un ser viviente. O como si no perteneciera a éste plano existencial.

— De cualquier manera, tenemos que mantenernos atentos al mover de ése tipo. Presiento que sus intenciones van más allá de simplemente querer servir a los ambiciosos propósitos de ésa maniaca reina — aseveró el moreno.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, y se colocó una mano en su cuello. El moreno lo estiró, y le dio un masaje.

— Será mejor que descansemos un poco. Mañana mismo nos movilizaremos, para evitar ser detectados — decretó el Uchiha.

La pelirrosa asintió, levantándose del mismo modo, y sacudiéndose el polvo de su vestimenta. Su vestido, a ésas alturas, estaba llena de tierra, aunque de igual manera Sakura intentó erradicar toda la suciedad de su ropa. Cuando finalmente logró retirarse la mayor parte de la misma de su vestido, se estiró levemente, mediante lo cual se desentumeció sus extremidades, e inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, el cual exhaló sonoramente. Sasuke, por su parte, se sentó contra un árbol. El Uchiha sostuvo su arma a un costado, en su mano izquierda, y recargó su cabeza contra el tronco de la planta. Sakura se percató de ello, y caminó en su dirección.

— Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué haces? — inquirió la bella hada.

El moreno redirigió su vista a la extrañada pelirrosa.

— Alguien debe estar en vigía — respondió con impasividad.

— Pero es necesario que tu también descanses. Especialmente por todo el desgaste físico que has sufrido en éstos dos días — enunció la chica, ligeramente angustiada por el bienestar del moreno.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza.

— No es necesario. He pasado por peores momentos. Y además, no por nada llevé un intenso adiestramiento en el templo Shaolin, junto con todas las guerras en las que he participado.

Sakura prefirió no continuar insistiendo, ya que sabía no llegaría a ningún lado, por lo que simplemente suspiró levemente, y se acomodó bastante cerca de la hoguera.

La noche cayó finalmente, recubriendo el firmamento del oscuro manto, donde del mismo modo algunas estrellas adornaban la bóveda celeste, además de algunos destellos meteorológicos. Aquello eran poco común, para la zona templada donde se hallaban, pero que de igual manera daban un impresionante y majestuoso espectáculo, a tal grado de que la pelirrosa contemplaba el cielo con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, aún si era un poco pasado de la media noche.

Sasuke, de igual manera, contemplaba la oscura atmósfera. No porque le resultara tan interesante, sino porque no había nada más que apreciar, exceptuando a aquella hermosa princesa hada recostada junto a la fogata, quien estaba cubierta por el dañado poncho del azabache. El caso era que si el Uchiha se le quedaba mirando a la Haruno, de nueva cuenta quedaría abrumado por su belleza, y hechizado por su pureza. De por sí, el simplemente tenerla así de cerca, le provocaba numerosos estragos a nivel hormonal, muy a pesar de que el ojinegro había logrado regular aquellos bajos instintos durante mucho tiempo. Pero sólo bastó a que aquella preciosa ninfa apareciera en su camino, para agrietar aquella muralla que eran su autocontrol, y que con ello sus instintos carnales amenazaran con salir a flote.

En definitiva, lo mejor sería no contemplarla por un largo periodo. O mandaría todo al diablo, y la tomaría ahí mismo, y en ése preciso instante.

— Sasuke-kun — enunció Sakura, con suavidad y tranquilidad.

— ¿No deberías estar ya dormida?

Sasuke dirigió sus ojos al cuerpo de la ninfa.

— No es mi culpa que haga tanto calor — refutó la princesa de Iridia, con un mohín, sentándose en el suelo.

— Como sea. Intenta descansar. Mañana partiremos lo más temprano posible.

— Lo sé. Pero es que quería preguntarte, ¿A dónde iremos mañana? Aún no tenemos un rumbo fijo — expresó la hermosa ninfa.

Sasuke pensó un momento, antes de dar su respuesta, a la vez que estiraba los músculos de su cuello.

— Lo mejor será buscar el apoyo de Kakashi. A éstas alturas, es el único en quien podemos confiar, y al único lugar que podemos acudir. Éso si, para entonces, Medel no está sitiado, claro está

— Pero... ¿Qué haremos si Kaguya y su ejército llegan antes que nosotros? — inquirió ligeramente preocupada la pelirrosa.

Obviamente no era para menos. Pues, de algún modo u otro, Sakura aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentar a aquella reina. O mejor dicho, a su "madre". Y lo peor de todo, es que, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba aterrada de aquel misterioso enmascarado. Su pura presencia, su aura, así como aquellos ojos demoniacos, le amedrentaban terriblemente. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no pudo hacer absolutamente nada contra Onikage.

Sasuke pudo ver en la mirada de la ninfa aquel temor. Y casi podía jurar que leyó sus pensamientos. Cuando menos, así lo percibió.

— Entonces yo me encargaré de todos ellos — proclamó con determinación.

— Pero...

— Sakura. Escucha...

El moreno se acercó a la rosada, y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Posteriormente, afiló su mirada, y la posó en los esmeraldas de la chica. No quería intimidarla con ello, sino quería que la ninfa pudiera percibir la seguridad en sus palabras.

— Te prometo que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, aún si es necesario poner mi vida al límite. Confía en mí.

Los oscuros orbes de Sasuke cumplieron con su objetivo. Por lo que Sakura, de inmediato, sintió la determinación en ellos, palpando la seguridad que le infundían, y el valor que emanaban. A fin de cuentas, había arriesgado su bienestar por ella, y había enfrentado toda clase de peligros, y seres abominables. En especial a aquel oscuro ente, llamado Onikage. Nuevamente, en aquellos fanales obsidiana, divisó a aquel niño pelinegro hecho un hombre. Tan parecidos, y a la vez tan diferentes.

Sakura sonrió, y retiró con gentileza las manos del azabache, con las suyas propias.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Confío en ti — le contestó la chica.

El mencionado soltó su típico monosílabo, y sonrió torcidamente, para después cerrar sus ojos en el proceso, y reabrirlos casi de inmediato. Y al concluir la conversación, se irguió completamente, y caminó en dirección al árbol, donde anteriormente se había recargado. Sasuke volvió a su posición, y tomó en su mano de nueva cuenta su Sanjiegun. Aunque, juzgando por los alrededores, lo más seguro era que, cuando mucho, tendría que estar alerta a animales salvajes, y algunos cuantos insectos ponzoñosos.

La hada, por su cuenta, se recostó. Y en cuestión de minutos, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura tenía en su rostro una faz calmada, lo que hizo sonreír levemente al Uchiha, quien volvió sus obsidianas al oscuro firmamento.

.

* * *

.

Tenten, y compañía, continuaban enclaustrados en la prisión de Wintersun. No tenían la menor idea de cómo salir de ahí. Lógicamente, se habían planteado la posibilidad de demoler, mediante el uso de la fuerza, aquel calabozo. Sin embargo, no estaban lidiando con simples aficionados, dado que aquella mazmorra estaba rodeada, y reforzada, por un invisible campo mágico. El campo mágico no sólo no era posible destruirlo mediante métodos convencionales, sino que reprimía la magia de los Hyūga. Exceptuando, por alguna extraña razón, las de apoyo de Hinata.

La monja estaba especialmente fastidiada y frustrada de no poder hacer nada. Estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Sakura y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, de igual manera por el odioso de Sasuke. Ya que, por más que lo detestara en ocasiones, no dejaba de ser un camarada, y un viejo amigo. Y en el caso de la pelirrosa, simplemente era una conexión que había formado con la hada. Tenten la compadecía, y comprendía todo su terrible destino. El hecho de que, sencillamente, sólo fue una víctima más del totalitarismo de la reina, y autoproclamada diosa de Terra. Justo como Wu y Xian lo fueron.

Karin estaba igual de hastiada, aún intentando destruir los barrotes de la jaula que les aprisionaba. La Uzumaki estampaba, una y otra vez, sus filosas cuchillas, las cuales, a ésas alturas, se hallaban bastante desgastadas, al haber colisionado constantemente contra el sólido hierro de la celda. El cansancio, de inmediato, se le hizo presente. Y ante ello, pausó unos minutos, intentando regular su fluctuante aliento. Y cuando lograba normalizarlo, continuaba su labor de intentar desmantelar aquellos largos travesaños, contra los cuales asestaba sus dagas por nueva ocasión, al mismo tiempo que gruñía irritada, y empleaba toda su fuerza en ello.

— Deberías desistir de una maldita vez — espetó el castaño, pero fue ignorado por la mencionada — Ya deberías saber que aquel campo mágico que rodea ésta mazmorra no puede ser desintegrado mediante el uso de la fuerza física.

La chica, mas sin en cambio, persistía en querer romper los barrotes.

— Oye, mujer Uzumaki. ¿Me estás escuchando? — cuestionó Neji.

— Al menos lo está intentando, grandísimo estúpido — endilgó la castaña.

Tenten se levantó del suelo, y desafió con sus chocolates al ojiperla.

— Tú solamente estás sentado como idiota, y quejándote de todo.

— ¿A quién crees que le estas llamando idiota, maldita monja?

Neji se irguió completamente, y avanzó en amenazadores pasos, hasta nuevamente juntar su frente contra la de la Shaolin. Tenten, lejos de amedrentarse, le mantuvo su inquisidora faz.

— ¿Ves a algún otro imbécil aquí, Cegatón? — masculló la Shaolin, contra el rostro de éste, esperando la reacción hostil de su parte.

Aquello bastó para que el Hyūga llegara a su límite. Neji le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Tenten, aunque recibió un trato similar de parte de ésta, con la única diferencia de que la monja asestó su puño en la boca del estómago del ojiperla. Y acto seguido, se abalanzó contra éste, con el cual se derribó al suelo, y se enfrascó en una violenta pelea. La lucha entre ellos, más que de guerreros de su estirpe, parecía una contienda entre dos animales salvajes. Dado que, prácticamente, se revolcaban en el piso, y arrojaban puñetazos por doquier, a cualquier parte del cuerpo de su oponente.

Ante aquella agresiva disputa, entre Tenten y Neji, tanto Hinata como Karin de inmediato los tomaron por los brazos. El Hyūga fue sostenido por su hermana, y la castaña por su amiga. Y aún así, ambos intentaban librarse de la llave de las chicas.

— ¡Suéltame, Karin! ¡Voy a asesinar a éste maldito imbécil! — gruñía la monja, mientras forcejeaba contra aquel agarre de la Uzumaki.

— ¡Como si pudieras hacerlo, maldita zorra! — replicó en el mismo tono el castaño, quien, igualmente, estaba braceando ante el aprisionamiento de Hinata.

— Neji-nīsama... Por favor... Tranquilízate — suplicó su hermana.

— Vamos Ten. Sé que es un engreído, y un completo patán. Pero no vale la pena que desperdicies tus energías en él — aludió la pelirroja, quien, afortunadamente, poseía la fuerza para frenar a su amiga, aún si batallaba en el intento.

Haciendo caso omiso de los consejos de Karin, Tenten escupió el rostro del Hyūga. El aludido se encolerizó aún mas, e hizo un ademán de arremeter contra ésta, pero nuevamente fue detenido por su familiar. No obstante, la chica era comparablemente más débil que Neji, lo cual le complicaba la labor de contener al mismo. Caso contrario a la ojirubí, quien, aunque con un poco de dificultad, tenía éxito suficiente en retener la violencia de su compañera. Sin embargo, ambas fallaron al final, no pudiendo evitar que Tenten y Neji volvieran a enfrascarse en su pelea. Hinata suspiró, y afiló su mirada, la cual fue observada de manera intrigosa por la pelirroja.

— Perdónenme, muchachos — susurró la azabache.

Al no tener opción, la ojiperla separó levemente a ambos guerreros. Y con la palma de su mano, golpeó el vientre de ambos. Acción mediante lo cual los derribó a ambos, y los hizo gruñir. Tenten y Neji intentaron levantarse, pero una terrible parálisis en sus cuerpos se los impidió. Y cuando forzaban a sus cuerpos a erguirse, un intenso dolor los inundaba, así que desistieron de su ademán de continuar con su pelea. Tan pronto fueron inmovilizados, tanto Karin como Hinata apartaron de inmediato a ambos, cada una tomando de los brazos a Neji y a Tenten, respectivamente. Al mismo tiempo que los arrastraban a contraesquina.

— Tsk. Ésto no se quedará así, maldito Cegatón. Es mejor que te cuides, porque te prometo que te voy a arrancar la cabeza — siseó Tenten, la cual le envió la mirada más heladora que poseía.

— Te quedarás en el intento, estúpida — replicó en el mismo tono el hechicero.

— Saben. En lugar de gastar sus energías, en intentar partirse la cara, deberían colaborar para que salgamos de éste repulsivo lugar — interrumpió la ladronzuela.

Neji y Tenten desviaron sus ceños fruncidos hacia la mencionada.

— ¿Y exactamente qué planeas hacer, Uzumaki? — interrogó el pelicafé, haciendo que la chica sonriera maliciosamente.

— Bueno... Debo informarte que mi especialidad son las huidas — proclamó la pelirroja, con orgullo absoluto, y una sonrisa zorruna — No importa qué tan rigurosa sea la seguridad de la prisión. Yo soy una maestra del escapismo. De verdad.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Tomate? — dijo la monja, interesada en la estrategia de la pelirroja.

Karin ensanchó su sonrisa. Y posteriormente, cambió abruptamente su faz, a una de seriedad total.

— Bien. Éste es el plan...

.

* * *

.

La mañana llegó. Y con ello, el momento de partir hacia Spira. Más concretamente, a la ciudad principal del continente: Aquel conocido como Medel. En espera de que no hubiese avances de parte de la siniestra, y autoproclamada diosa, Kaguya Otsutsuki. La mayor ventaja de ambos chicos era poder contar con un "medio de transporte", por parte de Ignis, aún si el imponente monstruo detestaba aquel término.

Sakura, poco a poco, comenzó a despertarse. La ninfa frunció el entrecejo. Y a continuación, abrió sus hermosos ojos, siendo lentamente bienvenida por la luz de la mañana, a lo que tuvo que cubrirse con sus pequeñas y suaves manos su rostro.

Sasuke, por su parte, se había levantado un tanto más temprano que la ninfa. El Uchiha extinguió en su totalidad la hoguera. Y de igual manera, se había ejercitado un poco, puesto que así era como se había acostumbrado durante años, específicamente hablando desde que era un niño.

En aquel entonces, su padre siempre había sido riguroso, en cuanto a los entrenamientos se refería. Y posteriormente del genocidio de su Clan, su maestra Wu Mei era quizá el doble de estricta para con el moreno. No obstante, el pelinegro, para entonces, ya se había adaptado al metódico y tedioso estilo de vida; razón por la cual se volvió un prodigio en el Wushu. Exceptuando en los estilos internos, o mejor conocidos como el _**Neijia**_ _._ Ya que, muy a pesar de poseer una impresionante fortaleza física, era incapaz de moldear el _**Qi Gong**_. La única cualidad que tenía Sasuke, era su extraordinaria fuerza física, la cual, en realidad, provenía de su sobredesarrollada musculatura. Aquella impresionante musculatura que poseía además le bendecía con resistencia a heridas letales, y de una condición prácticamente ilimitada.

Fuera de ello, nadie le igualaba en el estilo externo, o _**Waijia**_ _,_ donde, inclusive, había logrado superar a los _**Cinco Élders del Shaolin**_. Y muy probablemente, es que nadie jamás lograría sobrepasarlo. Por supuesto, todo aquel poder conllevaba un costo, y un sacrificio. Aquel sacrificio era que su velocidad, agilidad, destreza, y flexibilidad apenas era del promedio humano. Y éso sin mencionar sus reflejos.

Si había algún modo de calificar al Uchiha, sería como un _**Cañón de Metal**_ : Gran potencia, y durabilidad, pero relativamente lento, al ser muy pesado. Y por consecuencia, Sasuke tenía la incapacidad de evadir numerosos ataques, por lo que, regularmente, terminaba endurándolos. Misma razón por la cual contaba con numerosas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — le llamó la dulce voz de la chica hada, quien se había materializado entre cerezos — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Nada. Sólo calentaba un poco los músculos — replicó el ojinegro, colocándose a la vez su remera con mangas.

— Ah. Claro. Entonces... — Sakura se sacudió un poco de pelusa en su largo vestido — ...¿Nos vamos?

El Uchiha asintió, y tomó su abrigo del suelo, al cual lo agitó una sola vez, y le retiró el polvo del mismo. Con una señal de su cabeza, el moreno le indicó a la pelirrosa que lo siguiera, a lo que ésta última asintió y se dejó guiar hacia el interior del amplio bosque.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de recorrido, ambos muchachos salieron a un amplio terreno, con algunas montañas a lo lejos. Y, extrañamente, los animales del bosque no mostraban mayor reacción hacia la presencia de la pelirrosa. Caso contrario al Uchiha, el cual parecía tener algún aroma en particular, que llamaba la atención de todas las bestias. Mas sin en cambio, éste pasaba de largo ante todo. De cualquier manera, no era como si pudiese agredir a un montón de seres no inteligentes, por quedársele viendo.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura finalmente se detuvieron en el epicentro de la meseta, el ojinegro extrajo aquella peculiar gema azul rey, con la "S" negra grabada en ella, y la levantó en dirección al firmamento. De la misma, empezó a emanar un deslumbrante resplandor, que encegueció todo el paisaje. Ante lo cual, tanto el Uchiha como la Haruno tuvieron que resguardar su vista del destello.

Al paso de aproximadamente diez minutos, el imponente dragón del fuego, y señor de las bestias, hizo su aparición, el cual agitó sus alas en el cielo. Y contrario a la vez anterior, en la ruinosa Xian Yi, el gigante descendió con suavidad. Ignis aterrizó en sus dos pies, y resopló una densa y oscura fumarola, la cual se disipó de inmediato, con el agitar de las alas del mismo.

Sasuke caminó en dirección al mencionado, y colocó su mano en una de las rodillas del colosal reptil, a lo cual recibió una calmada mirada del monstruo. Y del mismo modo, el enorme reptil redirigió su amedrentadora faz hacia la ninfa, quien, pese a que había quedado en buenas condiciones con el mismo, no podía evitar el sentirse pequeña e indefensa contra el gigante.

— Ignis. Debemos volver a Medel, en la nación de Spira — enunció el azabache, retirando su mano de la rodilla del aludido.

— **¿Spira? Supongo que comprendes que ésa desquiciada está en camino. Y es muy probable que nos la encontremos de frente** — enmarcó el dragón.

Sin embargo, Sasuke simplemente asintió.

— Lo sé. Y es por ello que necesito que nos vayamos cuanto antes. Necesito tratar un asunto de importancia con el rey de Medel.

— **¿Y qué hay de la chica hada? ¿Realmente pretendes ponerla en peligro? ¿Qué piensas hacer si la recapturan de nuevo, Sasuke?** — cuestionó el monstruo.

No obstante, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

— Éso no sucederá. Yo mismo me encargaré de custodiarla. Además, es imperativo el advertir al gobernante de Spira sobre los planes de Kaguya.

El dragón soltó un monosílabo, y les dio la espalda a ambos chicos. A continuación, extendió ligeramente sus alas.

— **Como quieras, Uchiha. Pero tú serás el único responsable del bienestar de la hada.**

— Gracias, Ignis. Partamos de inmediato — concluyó Sasuke.

El dragón asintió, y se colocó en cuatro, dándoles la señal a Sasuke y a Sakura de subir a su lomo. Por lo que Sasuke tomó a la desprevenida pelirrosa, quien ahogó un gritillo de sorpresa, y saltó a la espalda del monstruo, justo detrás de su cuello. Y de inmediato, Ignis alzó vuelo al agitar sus largas alas, adquiriendo una enorme altitud.

Irónicamente, la ninfa se mareó en el proceso, por lo que Sakura se sostuvo del abrigo de Sasuke, para no caer del dragón.

Tan sólo una hora tomó el viaje hacia Spira, donde aparentemente no había indicios de actividades bélicas, ni se avistaban campamentos hostiles, o formaciones de combate. Pero, para desgracia de Sasuke, Sakura, e Ignis, en Medel habían arribado un grupo de aproximadamente doscientos hombres. Entre ellos, la Sombra Demoniaca; un peliplata de ojos negros, con cola de caballo; un pelirrojo, con ojos del mismo color, y la autoproclamada diosa de Terra, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Todos ellos, junto con el respectivo ejército de Wintersun, cercaban a Medel, en un radio de cincuenta metros a la redonda. Ante ello, el Uchiha le indicó al dragón aterrizar bastante distanciados del ejército de Kaguya. Sasuke recibió una afirmación silenciosa de parte del gigante, e Ignis descendió muy suavemente sobre los prados de Spira.

Mientras tanto, Kaguya extrajo su cetro de un Agujero Negro, y comenzó a concentrar su dorada aura alrededor de su cuerpo. La energía, del mismo modo, rodeó el bastón que sostenía, y que enarboló a lo alto. Onikage, Nagato, y el extraño peliblanco, se mantuvieron al margen de todo, divisando el extraño bastón que sostenía su reina.

— Supongo que es hora — pronunció el pelirrojo.

El enmascarado asintió levemente.

— Veremos qué tan potente realmente es la Magia AntiMateria — replicó Onikage, el cual ordenó, con una seña de su mano, la retirada al ejército de monstruos.

Durante su charla, la peliblanca detonó su resplandor dorado. El destello le circundó en una enorme semiesfera, en un ángulo de trescientos sesenta grados. Mediante aquella acción, Kaguya provocó, de igual manera, un potente temblor en los alrededores.

— ¡Ahora contemplen, ciudadanos de Medel! ¡Éste es el poder de la Magia AntiMateria! — rugió estruendosamente la Otsutsuki.

En cuestión de segundos, una esfera rojiza supermasiva se materializó a unos doscientos metros por encima de la aludida urbe. La esfera era, prácticamente, el doble en dimensiones a comparativa del principal reino de Spira.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al ser testigo de aquel monstruoso hechizo, el cual cada vez adquiría mayor potencia, a la vez que era rodeado de descargas eléctricas, y un resplandor rosado. La chica hada hizo un ademán de correr en dirección de la sitiada ciudad, donde gobernaba Kakashi. Sin embargo, fue detenida por Sasuke, quien la tomó firmemente del antebrazo izquierdo, e impidió que la ninfa siguiera avanzando. Muy a pesar de que la ojiesmeralda forcejeaba contra el moreno, intentando librarse del aprisionamiento de éste.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — le reclamó la pelirrosa

— ¡No permitiré que vayas! ¡Lo único que lograrás es que te maten! — exclamó el pelinegro.

Pero la ninfa bregaba contra su agarre.

— ¡Suéltame, Sasuke! ¡Tengo que ayudar a ésa gente! — vociferó la ninfa.

Sakura afortunadamente no fue escuchada, debido al estridente sonido producido por aquella esfera de AntiMateria.

Finalmente, con un movimiento de sus manos, la peliblanca arrojó la gigantesca bola de poder hacia la cuidad. Aquel orbe, cada vez que se acercaba, desintegraba poco a poco los edificios y templos, como si una enorme corriente de aire desmantelara un castillo de arena. La esfera por fin colisionó contra el suelo, con lo cual generó una impresionante Onda de Choque, la cual levantó una ola de tierra, de unos cien metros a lo alto. Aquel onda de tierra viajó un largo tramo, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Sakura simplemente se quedó estática, y con la mirada perdida hacia la brutal explosión. De inmediato, de sus orbes esmeralda, comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas, a la vez que caía al piso, y lo arañaba con sus perfectas uñas, sintiéndose impotente por no haber podido salvar a aquellas inocentes vidas.

" _Kakashi-sama... Ciudadanos de Medel... Por favor... Perdónenme..."_

.

.

...

 **Tras un ligero retraso, finalmente aquí está la continuación. Sucede que desafortunadamente estuve bastante ocupada Jugando Pokémon LOL.**

 **Nuevamente quiero agradecer a los lectores que siguen esta historia; muchas gracias por su apoyo constante.**

 **Seguramente están un poco sorprendidos/as por la relación entre Tenten y Neji. Pero les puedo informar, que si bien será hostil al principio, mejorará con el transcurso de la historia. Del mismo modo, me temo que no habrá romance entre ellos, o mejor dicho "NejiTen". Ya que para ser honesta, Tenten jamás mostró tener algún interés amoroso en el manga. Y así prefiero mantenerla.**

 **Los silfos es un término alterno para designar a las hadas, que en éste caso, hace un énfasis al género masculino.**

 **Sin más que aclarar por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**


	15. El Bosque de las Hadas

**Capítulo XV:** El Bosque de las Hadas y El Gran Escape.

La brutal Onda de Choque se disipó finalmente. Y cuando se despejó el panorama, Sasuke, Sakura, e Ignis quedaron impresionados, ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban. En lo que antiguamente era la más grande ciudad del continente de Spira, ahora no era más que un enorme cráter, de aproximadamente unos diez metros de profundidad, aún si era de una simetría y área irregular.

La pelirrosa no podía contener las lágrimas. Su mirada y rostro parecían estar perdidas y perplejas, en un punto inexistente del amplio terreno, ahora demolido. Entretanto, el Uchiha afiló su mirada, y tensaba sus puños, ya que Kakashi era de las pocas personas en las que realmente podía llegar a confiar. El imponente dragón, por su parte, se mantenía impasivo ante el escenario que presenciaba, puesto que su relación con los humanos era de indiferencia. Y, exceptuando a Sasuke, generalmente tenía un concepto un tanto hostil para con ellos.

— Tsk. ¿Pero qué demonios fue éso? — masculló el pelinegro, aún oculto tras una relativamente alta roca.

— **Tal parece que es aquello a lo que llaman** _**"Magia AntiMateria"**_ — enunció el enorme reptil — **Jamás pensé que llegaría a presenciarla, en todos mis años de vida**.

— ¿Magia AntiMateria?

Sasuke recordó aquella conversación en el palacio de Medel, donde Sakura hizo alusión a una rama de las artes esotéricas, la cual sobrepasaba en sobremanera a las elementales. La ninfa había mencionado que aquel poder era tan destructivo, que era capaz de destruir naciones enteras.

 _"Pero... ¿Cómo es posible que lograran manipularla? De acuerdo a lo que dijo Sakura, solamente su maestra podía controlarla"_

El moreno prestó un poco más de atención al arma que portaba la gobernante de Wintersun. Aquel cetro, con una esfera rojiza encerrada en la cabeza del mismo. Y en el mástil, estaban marcadas una serie de runas, en un idioma indescifrable.

 _"Ése bastón... Y ésa esfera en el cristal de la cabeza... ¿Acaso ahí está encerrada la Magia AntiMateria?"_

El Uchiha contempló unos segundos aquella arma, llegando a la conclusión de que ése era el medio por el cual podían controlar tan destructivo poder.

 _"Esos malditos... Entonces ésa era la razón por la cual capturaron a Sakura"_

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula, y apretó fuertemente los puños, al grado de dejarle la palma incolora. Lo único que deseaba era salir y masacrar a todos ésos desgraciados, incluyendo a aquella megalómana reina. Pero sabía que, si revelaba su actual posición, pondría en peligro a la chica hada, por lo que desistió de inmediato de ello.

Extrañamente, a pesar de que la ciudad había sido desmantelada en su totalidad, no había rastros de sangre, vísceras, o extremidades humanas. Apenas se podían hallar algunos montículos menores de tierra y grava. Algo que, sin duda, extrañó a la albina, y a su grupo de hombres.

— ¿Pero qué diablos...? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya cuerpos? — gruñó la peliblanca, a la vez que colocaba a un costado su cetro, y avanzaba hacia el terreno, el cual alguna vez fue la ciudad de Medel.

— Tampoco hay señales de actividad humana. Es como si no hubiesen residido pobladores durante horas — objetó Nagato, levantando algunas rocas que estorbaban su trayecto.

— Maldita sea. ¿Acaso será que habrán evacuado la ciudad? — masculló la reina.

Kaguya dispersó con sus poderes el resto de los escombros, tensando la mandíbula al no hallar restos humanos.

— Es lo más probable. De todos modos, fuimos demasiado telegráficos con la invasión de Spira, y la captura de la princesa Sakura — afirmó el enmascarado, con ojos de demonio.

La Otsutsuki detonó violentamente su aura, dañando aún mas el desmantelado territorio.

— ¡Malditos Insectos! — rugió la reina — ¡Debí haberlos atacado cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Realicen una misión de reconocimiento especial de inmediato!

— Me temo que hemos perdido a nuestros mejores rastreros, mi señora — mencionó Nagato, quien caminó en dirección a la aludida.

— Si me permite, Lady Kaguya — interrumpió Onikage — El terreno está desahuciado, y podemos aprovechar para tomarlo. Independientemente de que el rey de Medel se halle en la zona o no, podemos simplemente reclamar el territorio como nuestro. Y si acaso osan atacarnos, le garantizo que yo personalmente me encargaré de eliminarlos.

La peliblanca analizó unos segundos la situación, mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho, y cerraba momentáneamente sus ámbares. Era cierto que prefería localizar al rey Kakashi y matarlo, para usurparle su reino. Pero, por otro lado, estaba aquel extenso terreno abandonado. Kaguya simplemente podía acordonarlo, y en él construir su propio imperio con sus hombres.

Por otra parte, el realizar una búsqueda de reconocimiento entre las áreas circundantes le haría tener la guardia baja, para un posible asalto por parte del gobernante de Medel, quien, para entonces, ya habría reunido a un significativo ejército, con el cual le emboscaría. Además del hecho que, por sí solo, Kakashi era uno de los más poderosos guerreros que han existido, y una amenaza mayor a los propósitos de Kaguya. El enviar a batallones en su búsqueda implicaba que tendría que dejar un grupo menor en custodia del terreno de Medel, el cual actualmente tenía cercado. Y lo mejor, en aquel caso, sería concentrar sus esfuerzos en resguardar la zona.

Al final, la reina de Wintersun tomó su decisión.

— Muy bien. Entonces tomaremos éste territorio — afirmó Kaguya — Kabuto Yakushi — llamó la albina al peliplata, con cola de caballo, y ojos negros — Tú serás el encargado de resguardar ésta zona. Asignaré a cinco batallones como apoyo. Y otro grupo será encomendado a la reconstrucción de Medel.

— Como ordene, mi señora — replicó el mencionado.

— Bien. El resto volverá conmigo a Nubrum. Planearemos la nueva organización política de Terra.

Tan pronto concluyó de hablar la dictadora, todos, excepto Kabuto y el grupo de demonios, se desvanecieron entre un portal de Espacio/Tiempo. En un gigantesco vórtice.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke, Sakura, e Ignis se movieron sigilosamente un poco más al frente, analizando si podían dar un asalto certero al grupo de hombres. Sin embargo, justo en ése momento, comenzaron a materializarse, literalmente, miles de monstruos. Los monstruos, de inmediato, generaron un perímetro de unos cien metros a la redonda, bloqueando toda clase de acceso a la ahora diezmada Medel. Sin tener mayor alternativa, Sasuke y los demás retrocedieron de inmediato.

— Tsk. Debí haber imaginado que invocarían a más de ésas repulsivas alimañas — masculló el moreno.

— **Tal vez podríamos acabar con todos. Pero, eventualmente, pondríamos a tu amiga en peligro** — referenció Ignis, manteniendo su intimidante mirada sobre el grupo de demonios.

— Lo sé. Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora ni siquiera podremos contar con el apoyo de Kakashi.

Sasuke apretó sus puños, sintiendo la frustración y coraje, ante todos los eventos que tenían lugar en ése momento.

— Demonios — masculló el azabache.

— **¿Hatake, eh? Hace mucho tiempo que no he sabido nada de él. Y por lo visto, ya no será posible.**

Sakura, por su parte, tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Las lágrimas se habían detenido, y ya no salían de sus hermosos esmeraldas. Pero sus pupilas se hallaban sin aquel brillo que les caracterizaba, y tan sólo se podía apreciar la desolación y el dolor. Ahora mismo, era cuando la ninfa se arrepentía de haber sido tan testaruda. Queriendo auxiliar a la ruinosa cuidad de Wu Yia, terminó condenando a la destrucción a Terra entero. Y sobretodo, la Magia AntiMateria estaba en manos de aquella tirana gobernante, de ahora el planeta entero. Nuevamente, arañó el suelo con sus perfectas uñas, y unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de sus fanales.

— Todo ésto es mi culpa... — susurró dolorosamente la pelirrosa.

Sasuke e Ignis dirigieron su mirada hacia la quebrantada Haruno. El reptil, con cierta indiferencia. Y en el caso de Sasuke, él podía sentir su agonía.

— Sakura... — musitó el Uchiha.

— Si tan sólo me hubiese quedado en el palacio de Medel... Nada de ésto hubiese pasado... — se lamentó Sakura, con la voz ahogada y llorosa, soltando nuevas lágrimas — ... Muchas personas han muerto... Y miles han quedado desamparados...

Sasuke suspiró conmocionado. Era cierto que Sakura, en gran parte, era responsable del que se hubiese expuesto a la muerte. El que, prácticamente, hubiese puesto en peligro a Karin y Suigetsu, incluso provocando la muerte del último. Y que era partícipe de la razón por la cual Kaguya ahora poseía la apocalíptica Magia AntiMateria.

Pero, por otra parte, Sasuke sabía que aquellas jamás fueron las intenciones de la Haruno. Tal vez había sido imprudencial, pero nunca hubo propósitos oscuros en la ninfa. Lo único que quería era ayudar. De igual manera, el Uchiha tenía gran parte de la culpa, por no haberse quedado a custodiar a la ninfa, y por haber puesto por encima de la razón su estúpida venganza, la cual, incluso hasta ahora, no había sido cumplida.

— Escucha, Sakura — le llamó el moreno, con la voz mas calmada y suave que tenía.

Sasuke colocó un brazo a través del hombro de la hada, acercando la ninfa a él.

— Nada de ésto es tu culpa. Jamás habrías imaginado que ésto sucedería. Ninguno de los dos lo habría imaginado — le confortó el moreno.

La princesa de las hadas volvió su mirada llorosa hacia aquel apuesto azabache.

— Sasuke-kun... Pero... Yo...

— Sakura. Es ahora cuando debes mantenerte más firme que nunca. En momentos de calamidad, y crisis como éstos, es cuando debes sacar a relucir tu fortaleza. Ahora es cuando debes demostrar que eres una digna princesa, y discípula de la Legendaria Amazona — argumentó Sasuke.

— Pero...

— Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo — le aseguró el azabache.

Afortunadamente, las palabras del Uchiha lograron su cometido. Y al ver la compasiva mirada del pelinegro, tan impropia y extraña de él, de inmediato Sakura se sintió reconfortada. Por lo que limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y sonrió nuevamente con aquella hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, y que al azabache lo cautivaba.

Inconscientemente, ambos se perdieron en los orbes del otro, y el mundo alrededor de ellos desapareció. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos comenzaran a acercar sus rostros peligrosamente. Tan así, que sus respiraciones se juntaban, y podían casi sentir sus labios rozar. Sakura cerró sus ojos, en espera del tan anhelado contacto físico entre sus bocas, al igual que Sasuke.

— **Lamento interrumpir su momento romántico, pero tenemos que movernos, o darán con nuestra actual posición.**

 **A** nte la casi inaudible voz del majestuoso dragón, ambos muchachos se separaron, como si la pura presencia del otro provocara quemaduras en ellos. Sasuke carraspeó y asintió, ante el consejo de su "mascota".

Sakura, aún bastante sonrojada, finalmente salió de su trance, y caminó, o mejor dicho gateó en sentido contrario, al improvisado campamento de demonios. Ésta era seguida de Sasuke a sus espaldas, y detrás de éste el rey de las bestias, quien volaba apenas por encima del nivel del suelo, a unos diez centímetros de separación del mismo.

Desgraciadamente, las hormonas alborotadas de Sasuke le jugaron una broma de muy mal gusto. Ya que sus ojos no podían apartarse del perfecto trasero de Sakura. Y no contentos con ello, incluso sintió sus mejillas arder, y de manera involuntaria, su cuerpo buscaba el pegarse a la pelirrosa. Hasta que finalmente recobró la compostura, al percatarse que su rostro estaba a, literalmente, centímetros de las nalgas de la ninfa.

 _"Tsk... ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto un pervertido?"_ se dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro, deteniéndose unos segundos para que la chica se separara un par de metros.

 _"¿Por qué me sucede esto? ¿Por qué específicamente con ella?"_

Sasuke rememoraba el hecho de que jamás había sentido atracción hacia alguna persona. Durante toda su vida, eran entrenamientos, peleas, y guerras, repitiéndose el proceso constantemente. Durante tantos años, había tenido la oportunidad de tener a las mujeres más codiciadas del mundo. Y él jamás había siquiera llegado a pensar en tener sexo con alguna. Pero de la nada, aquella pelirrosa apareció en su patética vida. O más bien, Sasuke se involucró en asuntos ajenos. Y todo por el impulso e instinto de querer salvarla de aquellos soldados.

Aunque su motivo estaba arraigado a su pasado. Aquel pasado que vagamente recordaba. Aquella pequeña pelirrosa, que era tan similar a la chica que tenía frente a él. Aunque sólo lo era en el físico. Dado que su _**"Flor de Cerezo"**_ era una niña tímida e introvertida. Un rasgo que, sin duda, le había agradado al ojinegro. Sakura, por su parte, era totalmente opuesta, al menos en lo que a personalidad se refería. Ya que la Haruno era energética, extrovertida, ruidosa, y _**molesta**_. E incluso, tenía sus momentos de cabeza hueca.

Pero en lo que sí eran similares, era en aquella belleza y pureza que irradiaban ambas. Aquella aura tan dulce y amigable. Y sobretodo, aquellos hermosos esmeraldas, tan llenos de vida y juventud, tan compasivos y bondadosos que, inevitablemente, te hacía caer rendido a los pies de aquella hermosa chica. A todo ello, le añadías aquella tierna voz, que parecía de una adolescente temprana, con tintes infantiles, y prácticamente, la chica hada era una auténtica diosa. Además de que la hermosa hada irradiaba una impresionante feminidad que, prácticamente, abrumaba a cualquiera; Sasuke incluido.

 _"Definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza. Mira que fantasear con una chica, a la cual apenas tengo un par de semanas conociéndola"_ se recriminaba a sí mismo Sasuke, soltando un inaudible suspiro.

 _"Ni siquiera entiendo el porqué decidí rescatarla aquel día. Ni el porqué me involucré en sus asuntos. Es decir... Por supuesto Terra entero está ahora bajo el yugo de aquella zorra de cabello blanco. Y uno de los supervivientes de mi Clan está relacionado con ésa loca. Pero... ¿Acaso ése es motivo suficiente para haber llegado hasta éstas alturas? ¿Quién realmente es ella? ¿Y por qué es tan importante para mí?"_

Sakura, Sasuke, y el dragón lograron alejarse una distancia considerable, del campamento de la diezmada Medel. Y dado que estaban ahora fuera del rango de la visibilidad de sus enemigos, la hada y el pelinegro se reincorporaron. La primera se sacudió el polvo de su vestimenta, y el segundo estiró sus músculos y extremidades, desentumeciéndolos en el proceso. Ignis, por su parte, aterrizó con suavidad, y retomó su tamaño real, ayudándose de las enormes plantas para ocultarse.

— **A esta distancia quizá estaremos a salvo. Aunque lo mejor sería abandonar completamente ésta área** — objetó el enorme reptil, aún con su faz hacia la posición del campamento.

— Maldita sea. Debí haber asesinado a ése maldito de Onikage cuando tuve la oportunidad — siseó el pelinegro, quien gruñó levemente, y perdió su mirada a lo lejos — Gracias a ése bastardo, ahora Terra está sitiado.

— **Hmp. Supuse que algo así sucedía, en cuanto los Tres Grandes Continentes Elementales fueron atacados. Pero dado que la especie Dracónica ahora somos tan sólo unos cuantos supervivientes, optamos por no entrar a la guerra.**

Ignis expulsó una densa fumarola, que de inmediato se disipó.

— **Y ahora me doy cuenta que no hice lo correcto. Debí haber llevado a los dragones a combate.**

— Todos subestimamos a Kaguya — interrumpió el pelinegro — Incluso Kakashi y Guy pasaron por alto los asaltos a los continentes mayores. Tal vez jamás se imaginaron que Kaguya pretendería usurpar el trono de países menores, como Medel y Wu Yia.

— **Lo que no comprendo es porqué motivo aquella loca esperó tanto tiempo para atacar Spira. Si prácticamente pudo haberla tomado desde hace años.**

— Es por mi causa — afirmó la ojiesmeralda, sintiendo nuevamente pesar, aunque ésta vez no le iba a afectar como hace algunos minutos — Antes de ir a combate, mi maestra, Tsunade-sama, o mejor conocida como _"_ _ **La Amazona Legendaria**_ _"_ , selló en mi frente el poder de la Magia AntiMateria, en esperanza de que algún día yo pudiese llegar a dominarla, para ayudar a Terra. Pero todo salió al revés, y ahora el mundo entero está condenado.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, tensando sus pequeñas manos contra su ligeramente sucio vestido.

— **Éso ahora no es relevante. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y no tiene caso lamentarse de nada, chica hada.**

Sakura levantó su mirada, asombrada ante el monólogo del gigante. Jamás se habría imaginado que tuviera el "apoyo" de una especie "enemiga".

— **Lo más importante ahora es hallar posibles aliados. Y reorganizar un grupo de resistencia.**

— Ignis-sama... — musitó la hada.

— **¿Alguna idea del por dónde comenzar? Bien podríamos recorrer el mundo entero en vano. Sin mencionar que ahora Terra entero ya está en manos de Kaguya** — inquirió Ignis, volviendo su mirada hacia ambos chicos.

— Éso es obvio — afirmó el moreno, el cual se cruzó de brazos, y agachó su mirada, con el entrecejo fruncido, en un gesto de meditación — Lo peor de todo es que las únicas dos ciudades en las que contaba con aliados, ahora están hechas polvo.

Sasuke resopló molesto. De hecho, decir que estaba molesto era una subestimación. Porque estaba furioso, por el actual panorama del mundo. Literalmente, no había rincón a donde escapar, puesto que la supermasiva milicia de Kaguya ahora había tomado el mundo entero. O cuando menos, cada ciudad relevante.

— Umm... Sasuke-kun.

La hada llamó al pelinegro pensativo, a lo que éste salió de su trance, y dirigió sus oscuros orbes a los de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno... Yo quería sugerir... Si pudiéramos ir a un lugar en específico — inquirió la ninfa, prosiguiendo con su relato — Verás. Sucede que hay una pequeña aldea, donde actualmente los pocos sobrevivientes de Iridia se están refugiando. Y estoy casi segura de que Kaguya aún no ha logrado identificarla.

Aquel comentario llamó la atención del pelinegro, el cual entrecerró los ojos interesado.

— ¿Exactamente a dónde? — preguntó calmadamente el mencionado.

— Se encuentra en la Isla de Thargos. Muy cerca de la llanura del Continente de la Tierra.

Ignis se sorprendió al escuchar la información proporcionada por la chica hada, dado que jamás se habría enterado sobre el actual paradero de los supervivientes del antiguo reino de las hadas.

— **¿Thargos? Pero, ¿Cómo es posible éso? Aquella isla está deshabitada. Y aquellos que llegan a viajar hacia allá, describen que es como transitar en un laberinto. Si es que llegan a salir con vida, claro está.**

Sakura asintió ante lo comunicado por Ignis, por lo que el dragón la miró sospechosamente.

— En efecto. Éso se debe a que hay una barrera mágica en todo el terreno. Cuando una especie invasora ingresa al territorio resguardado por el conjuro, inmediatamente genera una Paradoja Espacial. Mediante lo cual, confunde el trayecto para el que esté viajando por la zona — explicó Sakura, con lujo de detalles, sorprendiendo a ambos Guerreros Dracónicos.

— Supongo que sería un buen lugar para ocultarnos temporalmente — enmarcó Sasuke, quien recibió un asentimiento por parte de la pelirrosa.

— **Bien. Será mejor entonces que nos movilicemos cuanto antes. O de lo contrario, llegarán más refuerzos de Nubrum.**

 **E** l monstruo entonces extendió sus alas, y se colocó en cuatro, dándoles una señal a Sasuke y Sakura de montarse en su lomo, a lo cual ambos asintieron. Y de un salto, el Uchiha trepó a la espalda del dragón, no sin antes haber tomado a la ojiesmeralda de su diminuta cintura.

— A partir de ahora, tú dirigirás el trayecto hacia aquella isla del cual hiciste mención, Sakura — dijo el moreno.

La aludida asintió, y se colocó a la altura del cuello de Ignis. Entretanto, éste último alzó vuelo, y viajó con impresionante velocidad.

.

* * *

.

Un par de "enanos gigantes", de aproximadamente metro y medio de altura, así como un grupo menor de demonios, se aproximaban a las celdas, donde actualmente se hallaban presos los Hyūga, junto con Tenten y Karin. En sus manos sostenían un par de charolas, con lo que parecía pan y algo de agua. Irónicamente, se hallaban en condiciones higiénicas, y hasta cierto punto, apetitosas.

— No entiendo por qué debemos hacer ésto, ni porqué Kaguya-sama insiste en mantener con vida a ésos tontos mortales — exclamó uno de ellos, quien tenía una larga y descuidada cabellera color rubia, con una barba bastante espesa.

— ¿Importa acaso? — replicó el enano opuesto, con cabellera negra semi-larga, aunque igual de descuidada que el otro — Nuestro deber es seguir la voluntad de nuestra señora, Kaguya. No estar cuestionando sus órdenes.

— Sí. Éso ya lo sé — rebatió con molestia el enano rubio — Es simplemente que no entiendo el porqué conservar a los Hyūga, si traicionaron a su alteza. De las otras dos chicas lo entiendo, puesto que, muy probablemente, terminen sirviendo como la guardia personal de Lady Kaguya. O al menos es lo que he escuchado de parte de Kabuto-dono.

— Meh. ¿A quién le importa? — el moreno se encogió de hombros — Mientras garanticen nuestra supervivencia, por mí nuestra ama puede hacer lo que le plazca.

— Hablando de éso...

El rubio agachó unos segundos la mirada, y posteriormente, la volvió hacia su compañero.

— ¿No acaso éso sería la salida fácil?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — le preguntó el moreno.

— Me refiero a que muchos de los que actualmente estamos sirviendo a la reina Otsutsuki también éramos seres libres, y pertenecíamos a nuestros propios pueblos y clanes. Y después de la Gran Guerra, unos fueron ejecutados por resistirse al mandato de la reina, y los que actualmente estamos vivos, no somos más que simples esclavos.

Definitivamente, su compañero le tenía que dar la razón. Durante una gran cantidad de años, desde los que sobrevivían a clanes importantes, hasta los simples campesinos, y gente de clase baja, ahora subvivían bajo el yugo de la tirana gobernante de Wintersun. Y los que eran lo bastante osados para revelársele, simplemente enfrentaban la muerte, todas mediante brutales formas de tortura. La agonía y dolor físico se les prolongaba durante semanas enteras. Todo gracias a los conjuros de parte de los _**"Hechiceros de la Magia Oscura"**_. Aunque, por otra parte, aquel método ya había perdido viabilidad, a raíz de que la mayor parte de ellos habían sido asesinados por los ahora presos políticos en aquella pequeña mazmorra.

— Tal vez — pronunció el enano moreno — Pero, sinceramente hablando, es mejor tener ésta clase de vida, que sufrir una miserable muerte a manos de la reina. ¿No lo crees?

— No lo sé — enunció su compañero — Para ser honesto, ésta clase de vida difícilmente se puede catalogar como tal. En realidad, no somos libres, y vivimos de rodillas. Siempre andamos con el temor de ser ejecutados, por el incumplir órdenes, o de hacer enfadar a Kaguya-sama. O al menos, yo no puedo catalogarlo como vivir.

Su compañero no respondió ante ello, dado que había total razón en sus palabras. Pero, ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos al respecto? Hasta ahora, no había un sólo ser que le pudiese hacer frente a aquella desalmada, e increíblemente poderosa reina/diosa. Y quienes lo intentaban, sufrían la muerte a manos de ella. Ni aún la Legendaria Amazona pudo derrotarle en combate, muy a pesar de que fue quien pudo sostener una larga pelea contra ella.

— De cualquier modo, prefiero pasar el resto de mis días en servidumbre, al ser torturado y asesinado, como los otros seres que capturaron. Tan sólo mira lo que las hadas sufrieron en Pandemonium — objetó el moreno.

— SI tú lo dices...

— Ya deja de quejarte, y cumplamos con la encomienda de Lady Kaguya.

Suspirando levemente, el enano rubio siguió el trayecto que su compañero le guiaba, siguiéndole a unos cuantos pasos por detrás al mismo. Y a su retaguardia, el grupo de monstruos les seguían con miradas amenazantes, dado que en su posición de demonios no poseían otra.

Tras un largo recorrido, llegaron a una puerta ligeramente grande y pesada. Ésta guiaba a un sótano, apenas alumbrado por algunas velas, lo que le daba un ambiente tétrico. Asímismo, descendieron las largas escaleras, que guiaban a aquella cárcel para presos políticos, donde se hallaban en cautiverio el grupo de guerreros.

Cuando finalmente descendieron, no se esperaban el panorama ante ellos: Dentro de la jaula, Hinata se hallaba en el suelo boca-abajo, inerte y ensangrentada. Tenía el cuello aparentemente tasajeado, del cual el fluido de la vida emanaba. Y por otra esquina, Hyūga Neji se encontraba empotrado contra una esquina, con una enorme herida en su pecho. Y si bien su ropa no permitía ver más allá, se notaba que era bastante profunda, al juzgar el cómo sus prendas estaban, literalmente, barnizadas de aquel flujo escarlata.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?! — exclamó el duende rubio.

— ¡Abre ésa maldita reja de inmediato! — vociferó el moreno.

Su compañero asintió con nerviosismo, y tomó de su bolsillo un extraño cristal resplandeciente, el cual lo colocó al lado de la reja, más concretamente en un orificio con la forma del mismo. Con ello, liberó el sello de la mazmorra.

De inmediato, ambos duendes halaron la pesada reja. Y al abrir la jaula, ingresaron a ésta misma sin pensarlo dos veces. Ambos dejaron caer la charola al suelo, y se encaminaron en zancadas hacia los cadáveres de los asesinados Hyūga, a los cuales les examinaron sus inertes cuerpos, y les dieron la vuelta para examinar sus heridas. Éstas se veían hechas con un arma punzocortante.

— Esto fue provocado por una cuchilla corta, y no tiene mucho que fueron asesinados — pronunció el duende pelinegro — Maldición. Debimos haberle quitado las dagas a ésa zorra pelirroja.

— ¿Pero cómo es que lograron escapar? Se supone que nadie puede destruir el campo antimagia de Kaguya-sama.

— Éso no importa ahora — enunció su compañero — Ayúdame a sacar sus cuerpos de la jaula. Y después organizaremos un grupo de búsqueda.

— ¿No deberíamos avisarle a nuestra señora? — inquirió el rubio, el cual fue fulminado con la mirada del duende de cabello negro.

— ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?! ¡Como se entere Kaguya-sama, somos hombres muertos!

Justo en aquel momento, ambos duendes fueron atrapados por detrás, con un candado a sus cuellos. El rubio sintió cómo unas largas y filosas uñas se aferraban a su tráquea, mientras que el otro simplemente percibió una mano que igualmente le apretaba la garganta. Mas en su caso, solamente le cortaba el paso de oxígeno, aunque no por ello era menos doloroso. Ambos fueron levantados desde el suelo, mientras que pataleaban por los aires y gruñían ante el terrible sufrimiento.

— No te preocupes. No necesitarás preocuparte por la ejecución a manos de tu reina. Porque seré yo quien te mate — siseó una voz femenina, cargada de oscuridad, e instinto asesino, la cual logró horrorizar al duende rubio.

Con un solo tirón de su mano derecha, la chica le destrozó el cuello, trayéndose la tráquea del duende en su mano. Después dejó caer al agonizante enano al suelo, dejándole desangrarse progresivamente, entre gargajeos. Con el otro enano fueron un tanto más piadosos, y simplemente le rompieron el cuello, por lo que fue soltado el cuerpo sin vida del mismo.

— ¡Ha! ¡Sabía que el truco funcionaría! ¡Karin Uzumaki no se equivoca! ¡De verdad! — enunció con altanería la pelirroja, soltando una carcajada, entre burlona y demente.

— ¡Ya cierra la boca, Tomate! ¡No te jactes tanto de ello! — pronunció otra voz femenina.

— ¡Oh vamos, Ten! ¡Admite que soy la mejor, en cuanto a escapismo se trata!

La ojirubí sonrió zorrunamente, haciendo que Tenten rodara los ojos, y resoplara fastidiada.

— Sí, como sea. Pero ya cállate — espetó la monja.

La castaña dirigió su mirada a los Hyūga, y los observó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Piensan quedarse todo el día ahí?

De inmediato, ambos ojiperlas se reincorporaron como sin nada, y se retiraron aquellas "heridas" de sus cuerpos.

— Hmp — "mencionó" Neji, sacudiéndose algunos restos de sangre, muy a pesar de que su remera estaba completamente empapada.

— Uzumaki-san... Éso fue muy ingenioso — alabó con una tímida sonrisa Hinata.

La aludida ensanchó aún mas su de por sí soberbia sonrisa,

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Aquellas vísceras que nos dieron hace horas las guardé especialmente para éste momento!

Antes de continuar con su verborrea, Tenten se arrojó a su amiga, y la derribó en el proceso. Acción que hizo que la Uzumaki se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo, ante lo cual gruñó molesta. Pero cuando iba a reclamarle a su amiga, vio cómo una enorme hacha se clavaba al rocoso muro de la prisión, por lo que ensanchó los ojos como platos, y de inmediato se reincorporó de un sólo salto. A continuación, tomó sus dagas en sus manos, y desafió con su mirada al largo grupo de demonios que la habían atacado.

— Me debes una, Zanahoria — sonrió la monja con superioridad.

Mientras tanto, Karin chasqueaba la lengua molesta.

— Mejor dicho, estamos a mano. Yo te salvé el trasero de ése loco con guadaña — refutó la Uzumaki, volviendo a mostrar su característica sonrisa zorruna.

— ¡Basta de su insustanciales pláticas! ¡Tenemos enemigos! — vociferó el castaño Hyūga.

Entre gruñidos, ambas chicas volvieron su mirada a los monstruos, y se colocaron en posición de pelea.

Ambos Hyūgas, y las chicas, se colocaron en una fila horizontal, y adquirieron sus propias posturas de combate. A continuación, todos se abalanzaron contra la escuadra de monstruos, de toda clase y formas. Karin, al ser la única armada del grupo, prácticamente acababa de unos cuantos tajos a las abominaciones. Mientras tanto, Tenten interceptaba limpiamente ataques y contrarrestaba con los suyos. El mismo caso era para Hinata y Neji, quienes a causa de su agotamiento no podían hacer buen uso de su magia.

Una especie de cabra humanoide cayó desde lo alto, y giró un enorme bastón alrededor de su cuerpo, dando un impresionante espectáculo de malabares y acrobacias. Al final, con su mano derecha, colocó el bastón a su espalda, y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Tenten y los demás, emitiendo un agudo, pero amenazador gruñido. Y tras ello, otro grupo de monstruos similares aparecieron en la misma zona, con la única diferencia de que portaban armas ligeramente distintas, junto con el color de sus pieles.

La cabra principal arremetió contra la monja con un largo salto, intentando asestar su filosa alabarda al torso de la pelicafé. Mas ésta, con un movimiento de sus pies, evadió la mayor parte del ataque, aún si sufrió un rasguño menor en su abdomen. Pero, a pesar de ello, la guerrera tomó el arma del demonio, y tiró fuertemente de ella, logrando atraer al monstruo hacia ella, al cual recibió con una Patada de la Grulla directo a su pecho, mandándolo a volar a unos metros, y estampándolo contra el fuerte muro. No dándole oportunidad de recuperarse, Tenten se lanzó contra el arrinconado cabrío, al cual le conectó unos poderosos puñetazos al pecho del mismo, mediante lo cual le perforaba el torso con cada uno su cuerpo. Al final, lo remató con una Patada Giratoria al rostro, decapitándolo al instante.

Karin, por su lado, evadía con gran destreza un espadazo a su cuello. La Uzumaki dio un giro en el aire, y golpeó en el rostro a uno de los demonios, el cual había hecho un ademán de ensartar una lanza a su espalda. Pero con aquel ataque, la ladronzuela lo derribó de inmediato, y al dar una nueva voltereta la pelirroja aterrizó sobre su espalda. Y usando su pie derecho, el cual levantó casi a la altura de su cintura, lo estampó contra la cabeza del cabrío, con lo cual se la destruyó en el acto, esparciendo los sesos y vísceras por doquier

En cuestión de minutos, los guerreros diezmaron al grupo de demonios, dejando los cadáveres asesinados de éstos por doquier. Ya sea que estuviesen completos, o totalmente descuartizados, aunque ésto último era más obra de Karin Uzumaki.

Hinata expulsó a través de sus palmas su celeste energía, con la cual traspasó a sus enemigos en el pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Entretanto, su hermano, con una puntada de sus manos, les destruía los órganos internos, y les provocaba una muerte inmediata.

— ¡Muérete, cosa horrible! — gruñó la ojirubí, enterrando sus filosas uñas en el cráneo del último cabrío.

El demonio bramaba en intensa agonía, ante la sensación de aquellas garras de la chica que perforaban sus ojos y su cabeza. Y con un último tirón, la testa del monstruo fue destrozada en su totalidad.

— Ugh. Demonios, Tomate. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan sádica? — mencionó la monja, con una notoria mueca de asco.

— ¿Hmm? ¿De qué estás hablando, Ten?

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja. Tenten tenía ganas de irse de espaldas.

— ¡Como que de qué, tonta! ¡Siempre terminas desmembrando todo lo que entra en contacto con tus manos! — afirmó la castaña, con un dedo inquisidor a Karin.

La Uzumaki se encogió de hombros.

— No es mi culpa el que yo esté aquí atrapada. Y el ver a éstas cosas horripilantes, sólo me hace enojar.

Tenten rodó los ojos, y soltó un suspiro. En seguida, se dio la vuelta, y tomó una de las lanzas de uno de los asesinados monstruos.

— Como sea. Sólo vámonos de una vez — dijo la monja, enarbolando el arma.

Karin asintió, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras para poder examinar discretamente el ascenso, en búsqueda de señales de actividad, a las cuales no halló por fortuna. No obstante, se mantuvo de espaldas hacia el muro adjunto a las mismas, esperando unos segundos con las dagas en su mano, ya que si alguien llegaba a descender de aquellos escalones, de inmediato la Uzumaki lo decapitaría, fuese quien fuese. Y es que una gran ventaja de ella era el haber llevado entrenamiento propio de un ladrón experto, lo que le permitía ser completamente furitiva, y pasar totalmente inadvertida, como si de una Kunoichi* se tratase, aún si no estaba asociada con ellos.

Su amiga de toda la vida la miraba con extrañeza, confundida por el comportamiento de la ojirroja, por lo que decidió acercarse sin menor cuidado, y tomarla por el hombro, aunque sin el resultado que la monja esperaba, dado que Karin aún mantenía su espalda pegada a la pared, y sus ojos en dirección de las escaleras.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Zana-

— ¡Shhh! ¡Cierra la boca, tarada! — masculló la ladronzuela, tomando a su amiga por la cabeza, y cubriendo con su propia mano la boca de ésta — Alguien se aproxima, y harás que nos detecten.

La pelirroja agitó la mano en dirección al muro, como una iniciativa a los Hyūga de ocultarse. Acto seguido, Karin soltó finalmente a Tenten, incentivándole a resguardarse del otro costado del muro, en espera de lo que sea que viniese en descenso por aquellas escaleras. De la misma, un par de lo que aparentaban ser sacerdotes oscuros se asomaron confiadamente, no teniendo idea de lo que había sucedido. Pero, para su impresión, observaron que el par de enanos, los cuales enviaron para alimentar a los reclusos, junto con el grupo de demonios menores, y los de mayor rango, estaban inertes en el suelo, con los cuerpos descuartizados, y sus entrañas esparcidas por todo el suelo. Mas lo que realmente les alarmó, fue el hecho de que la celda, donde anteriormente estaban recluidos los "traidores", junto con Karin y Tenten, ahora estaba abierta, y el sello roto.

— ¡Los prisioneros escaparon! ¡Levanta la señal de persecución de inmediato! — vociferó uno de ellos.

Pero antes de que su compañero pudiese moverse un sólo paso, la pelirroja lo atrapó por el cuello, a lo cual el otro sacerdote pretendía atacar a la ladronzuela, mas fue sorprendido por una estocada en su espalda, por la lanza que había tomado la castaña. Tenten, con un rápido y preciso movimiento, lo partió por la mitad en ascenso. Mientras que, por su parte, Karin destrozó el rostro del otro sacerdote, dejándolo caer muerto.

— Bien. Con éstos dos deben ser suficientes por el momento — susurró la pelirroja, reacomodándose sus anteojos, al igual que su melena de fuego.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? — cuestionó en la misma intensidad sonora la monja.

— Basta saberlo por el lapso de tiempo que tomaron en descender éste par. De cualquier manera, tenemos que movilizarnos cuanto antes, y evitar entrar en combates innecesarios.

— Ya veo — replicó Tenten.

— Hinata — llamó la Uzumaki a la mencionada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Karin-san?

La voz de la chica era apenas audible, principalmente por la dulzura tan característica de ella.

— Necesito que nos vayas guiando a través del castillo. Solamente ustedes conocen el complejo de éste palacio.

—De acuerdo. Pero me temo que estamos rodeados de cientos de guardias de élite. Por lo que nos será muy complicado huir sin pelear — objetó la azabache.

La ladronzuela agitó su mano en negación.

— Éso déjamelo a mí. Lo peor ya pasó. La huida es pan comido.

Ante la asertividad de la Uzumaki, Hinata comenzó a avanzar rumbo a los peldaños, siendo seguida a sus espaldas por los tres guerreros restantes, a unos cuantos escalones, y con el mayor sigilo posible. Durante el ascenso a las largas escaleras, se oyeron unos cuantos pasos en descenso, por lo que todos se ocultaron de inmediato, tras unas gárgolas que adornaban el corredor.

Karin desenfundó una de sus dagas, y la colocó en su pecho. La Uzumaki fue imitada por su compañera pelicastaña, salvo que ésta última pegó su alabarda a su hombro izquierdo. En cuanto un par de minotauros hicieron acto de presencia, la ojirubí espetó su cuchilla en la cabeza de uno. La cuchilla perforó el cráneo del mismo, y en la misma acción destrozó el viscoso y repulsivo cerebro. Acto seguido, Karin extrajo su larga daga, y pateó el cadáver del minotauro escaleras abajo, sin darle la menor relevancia a donde terminaría. Del mismo modo, Tenten ensartó la alabarda en la espalda del demonio, y lo partió de manera horizontal, dejando caer ambas partes mutiladas del cuerpo. Pero antes de que el destrozado torso del monstruo pudiese reaccionar, la monja ensartó la punta de la lanza en la cabeza del mismo, acabando con la vida de éste.

Karin hizo una señal con su cabeza a la castaña y los Hyūga. Éstos asintieron de vuelta, y comenzaron a moverse silenciosamente, y con absoluta furitividad, apenas avanzando en suaves y lentos pasos acompasados. Además de todo, Tenten y Karin constantemente vigilaban a sus espaldas, en tanto Neji lo hacía al frente, esperando alguna clase de emboscada o asalto sorpresa. Pero, contrario a sus expectativas, el panorama estaba notoriamente despejado.

Finalmente, tras haber recorrido varias habitaciones y corredores, Tenten y los demás lograron salir a una de las puertas traseras del palacio de Wintersun, sorprendiéndose por la carencia de supervisión de la zona. Todos decidieron hacer caso omiso de aquel detalle, y de inmediato, se encarreraron hacia el frondoso terreno del reino. Pero, desgraciadamente, todos fueron emboscados por, literalmente, miles de demonios de entre todo rango. Desde simples Imps*, hasta brujos oscuros. Mas los que verdaderamente se veían amenazantes, eran un pequeño grupo de monstruos comando, que estaban fuertemente armados con espadas largas, además de que vestían una pesada armadura de metal oscuras. Y pese a que la vestimenta lucía demasiado tosca, podían moverse con increíble velocidad, parecido a lo que eran los ninjas.

— Maldición — gruñó la castaña, preparando la lanza robada entre sus manos.

— Rayos. Tan cerca que estábamos de huir — masculló la pelirroja.

Karin se colocó al costado de su amiga pelicafé, apuntando con su cuchilla izquierda hacia el grupo de demonios.

— Terminemos con ellos de una vez, o llegarán más de éstas cosas — enunció el castaño, posicionándose en su postura de batalla, mientras que su hermana lo imitaba con la suya propia.

.

* * *

.

El viaje se tomó un tanto largo, incluso teniendo en consideración la impresionante velocidad a la que viajaba Ignis, el señor de las bestias. Sasuke se mantenía en pie, examinando el horizonte con sus oscuros pozos. Aunque, en realidad, no tenía absolutamente en que pensar, exceptuando por la curiosidad de conocer a aquel misterioso lugar, del cual su compañera pelirrosada hizo mención, hacía un par de horas atrás.

Sakura, por su lado, estaba con varias emociones encontradas a la vez. La primera, la emoción de volver a ver a su gente, después de algún tiempo. La segunda, era la angustia por su bienestar, por el que se hallaran a salvo. Y por último, aquella depresión, con respecto al haber conocido su verdadero pasado, y el que, probablemente, su clan lo hubiese sabido, desde años atrás.

Todos. Exceptuando ella.

Aunque, realmente, podía entender el motivo por el cual hubiesen decidido no revelarle su verdadera herencia sanguínea. Especialmente tomando en cuenta el que ella era la descendiente de la hechicera más poderosa de todos los tiempos. La que actualmente era la dictadora de Terra. La que poseía el planeta entero, y aniquilaba a la oposición como insectos. Además de todo, no era fácil el simplemente hacer apología a los actos de Kaguya, en contra de su propia gente. No era fácil tratar de exonerar todos los pecados de la peliblanca en contra de Iridia, y del legado de sus antepasados.

En definitiva, Kaguya debía ser juzgada. Y si bien Sakura aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que aquella reina/diosa era su progenitora, y aún menos podía aceptarla como tal, su corazón benevolente le dictaba el no querer matarla. No obstante, debía ser detenida a toda costa, aún si para ello la pelirrosa debía poner su vida al límite. Y cuando lograra detenerla, sería sometida a tribunal y a juicio, tanto al de los reinos de Terra, como el divino.

Sin embargo, la habilidad ExtraSensorial de Sakura le permitía ver el alma en conflicto de su "madre". Podía apreciar que había algo más que simplemente ambición y corrupción. Más allá de ser un demonio viviente, Kaguya era otra alma en tormento. Su adolorido y martirizado espíritu no era más que una víctima de un adulterado sistema político, y de la latente oscuridad. Aquella que ha corrompido tanto a hombres como silfos.

Sakura podría jurar que aquel comportamiento, que actualmente emanaba su recién descubierta progenitora, era a raíz de algún trauma. De una martirización de su alma, y de experiencias traumáticas. Y que muy probablemente en el pasado estaba muy lejos de ser una desalmada y tirana reina. Definitivamente, debía existir una historia detrás de la que actualmente es Kaguya Otsutsuki, la reina de ahora Terra entero.

Quizá en algún otro momento, Kaguya era una mujer como cualquier otra, y una benevolente hada.

— **Puedo ver una larga porción de tierra a lo lejos. Debo suponer que aquella es la isla que mencionabas, mocosa.**

La impetuosa y cavernosa voz del dragón trajo a la pelirrosa de vuelta a la realidad. Por lo que respingó ligeramente, aunque se recompuso al instante.

— Bien. Aterriza con lentitud. No sabemos si somos bienvenidos, o comenzarán a atacarnos — replicó Sasuke, levantándose de la espalda de Ignis, y colocándose de un salto en la cabeza del enorme reptil.

— Éso es muy improbable — interrumpió la ninfa pelirrosa — La mayor parte de nuestros guerreros fueron asesinados años atrás. Y lo único que queda en el bosque mágico, en su mayoría, son Clérigos y niños.

— ¿Clérigos? — inquirió extrañado el azabache, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

— Así es como son nombradas las clases de hadas que son designadas al apoyo médico — informó la ojiesmeralda.

— Entiendo. Supongo entonces tú perteneces a los clérigos — dedujo el apuesto moreno.

La pelirrosa asintió, con una sonrisa.

— Exacto. Aunque aquello es más una designación de oficios*, que en sí una clasificación de los diferentes tipos de hada.

Ante aquello, Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Su corta noción, en cuanto a la especie _**Faerie**_ *, estaba completamente limitada a bellas mujeres con rasgos particulares, tal como lo era Sakura.

— ¿Quieres decir que existen otros arquetipos de hadas? — preguntó dudoso el moreno.

— Eh... Bueno. En realidad, existen cinco grupos mayores de hadas, cada una subdividida en múltiples especies, y subfamilias — explicó Sakura — Éso sin contar a los pixies, las sirenas, las lamias, los duendes, los nomos, los ángeles, los Goblin, los ...

— Ah... Claro. Lo entiendo — le interrumpió el moreno, antes de que Sakura continuara con su discurso — Y sólo por curiosidad... ¿Cuál es tu clasificación, Sakura?

La chica sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

— Pues en mi caso, yo soy una ninfa. Más en específico, una hada de la naturaleza. Una _**Hada de Cerezos**_ — exclamó sumamente orgullosa la ojiesmeralda, con un ademán un poco infantil.

— **Con que una ninfa, ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no son conocidas por seducir mortales, y embarazarse de ellos?** — preguntó con burla el señor de las bestias.

La Haruno abrió los ojos como platos, con notorio nerviosismo.

— Eh... Bueno... Pues... — titubeó la ojiesmeralda.

Ignis no pudo contener una carcajada burlona, mientras que a Sasuke no le estaba agradando el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¡ **Ah! ¡Que sorpresa tan hilarante!**

El dragón continuaba mofándose, en agravio de la chica.

— **Y dime, chica hada. ¿A cuántos hombres has seducido? ¿Y con cuántos de ellos te has acostado?**

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sasuke se sintió molesto...

No...

Se sentía _**furioso e iracundo**_. Quería hallar a los bastardos, que habían llegado a tocar a la pelirrosa, y asesinarlos uno por uno, hasta que no quedaran ni sus restos. Sakura, por su parte, gruñó.

— ¡Yo nunca he hecho nada de éso! ¡Y yo no soy una cualquiera! ¡Sigo siendo virgen! ¡Y lo seguiré siendo hasta el matrimonio! — bramó la chica, irritada.

Sakura, literalmente, rugió sus palabras, con su rostro totalmente rojo del enojo, y con las mejillas infladas, en aquel gesto tan infantil, y tan propio de ella. Ignis, sin embargo, continuó soltando su estruendosa risotada, mientras que Sasuke suspiró aliviado, aunque por el turbio de la voz del gigante fue totalmente inaudible. Por más que no quisiera admitirlo, le atraía en demasía aquella hermosa hada.

— **Bien. De acuerdo. Lamento haberlo insinuado. Pero no pude evitarlo, sabes. Especialmente con la reputación de los de tu especie.**

La chica soltó un resoplido, y cruzó los brazos, aún con aquella expresión aniñada.

— Hmp — "expresó" la hada.

Nuevamente el monstruo soltó una risa, aunque un tanto más calmada a las anteriores.

— **Sabes. El juntarte con el mocoso Uchiha ha hecho que se te peguen sus tontos monosílabos.**

Sasuke rodó los ojos, y se pasó una mano pos su espeso cabello negro.

— Sólo cállate, y continua el camino — espetó el moreno.

Ignis hizo una mueca, en lo que parecía una sonrisa socarrona, aunque en su condición como especie Dracónica, lo hacía lucir aterrador.

— **Pero ya en serio. Quién se hubiese imaginado que Iridia tendría una estructura social tan compleja. Y tan similar a la humana** — enmarcó la bestia.

Aunque la pelirrosa sacudió su cabeza en negación.

— No solamente Iridia, Ignis-sama — refutó la chica de orbes esmeralda — Existieron muchos otros reinos distribuidos por toda Terra. Y de hecho, en algún tiempo, más del cuarenta por ciento de las especies pertenecían a las hadas.

— **Sí. Supongo que estás en lo correcto**.

Dejando de lado la plática, finalmente una relativamente larga isla se hizo presente ante el panorama de todos, por lo que Ignis poco a poco fue reduciendo la altura, descendiendo con suavidad, y de manera acompasada, al mismo tiempo que adquiría cada vez menos velocidad, así como usando sus largas alas para nivelar su centro de gravedad.

En cuestión de segundos, el dragón comenzó a acercarse a la ínsula, tocando tierra firme en la playa de la misma, y aterrizando calmadamente. Y en cuanto estuvieron en el suelo de la isla, Sasuke bajó de un salto, y ayudó a la pelirrosa a descender, a la cual sostuvo de la cintura, y la bajó del lomo del dragón.

Recién aterrizaron, los tres se encaminaron al centro de la isla. La ínsula, en un principio, figuraba ser un eterno laberinto, puesto que mientras más avanzaban al interior del territorio, la geografía se reciclaba una y otra vez, donde llegaba incluso al extremo de que parecía una Paradoja Espacial.

Sakura se detuvo tras unos minutos de caminata, percatándose de lo que sucedía en aquella ínsula.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? — preguntó el Uchiha intrigado, al ver que la mencionada se detuvo de inmediato.

La ninfa cerró los ojos, en una especie de meditación.

— Ellos saben que estamos aquí — musitó la chica hada — Puedo sentir sus presencias. Y puedo percibir la Barrera Mágica.

— ¿Una Barrera Mágica? ¿Será acaso ésa barrera que mencionaste? — pregunto el moreno.

Sakura asintió, abriendo sus esmeraldas paulatinamente.

— Así es. Pero aún no se han percatado de mi aura. Seguramente, por aquel motivo, reactivaron y reforzaron el conjuro de protección.

— **¿Y exactamente cómo es que funciona el susodicho conjuro, chica hada?** — cuestionó con voz estruendosa y profunda el dragón.

— Es muy simple.

La ninfa se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies, para encarar a ambos dragones, aún si el Uchiha sólo lo era por su seudónimo. La pelirrosa entonces tomó nuevamente la palabra.

— Cuando ingresamos al terreno de la isla, inmediatamente las auras fluyen a través del campo de fuerza invisible, lo que envía una señal a los guardianes, y genera una alerta de intrusos. Durante nuestro caminar en ésta zona, somos atrapados en una alteración del espacio, e inconscientemente estamos siendo enviados constantemente por un Agujero de Gusano, lo que hace que se "repitan" los sucesos, una y otra vez.

— ¿Huh? ¿Quieres decir que estamos atrapados dentro de una Paradoja Dimensional? — indagó el moreno.

Pero la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

— No realmente. En realidad, lo que sucede, es que estamos ingresando al _**Horizonte de Sucesos**_. El Horizonte de Sucesos es el límite entre la Ergósfera, y el Agujero Negro como tal. Y mediante una distorsión del Espacio/Tiempo, somos expulsados por el extremo opuesto del agujero, el cual nos envía de vuelta a un punto anterior. En pocas palabras, viajamos de extremo B al A, mediante la fuerza del agujero, cuando debería ser de manera opuesta.

— Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que puedan hacer uso de los Agujeros Negros, sin que colapsen la materia y la energía de Terra? Aún cuando fuese un micro Agujero Negro, posee la suficiente Aceleración de la Gravedad para no dejar escapar un sólo cuerpo o energía. Ni aún la luz puede escapar de un agujero — reiteró el príncipe del Clan Uchiha.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, de manera analizante, tratando de descifrar el motivo por el cual no habían sido devorados, ni destruidos, por la poderosa gravedad infinita del agujero.

— Se debe al uso de la magia, Sasuke-kun — enunció la chica de orbes esmeralda.

Sakura después tomó una pequeña vara en el suelo, y dibujó en la tierra una serie de diagramas. Éstos consistían en una serie de esferas ovaladas, que estaban enlazadas por un cilindro irregular y curvo. Y a cada extremo, la hada dibujó tres muñecos con apariencia un tanto infantil, a lo que, inevitablemente, Sasuke no pudo contener una mueca de hilaridad.

— Digamos que nosotros somos éstos tres — referenció la chica, apuntando a los dibujos humanoides — Cuando nosotros cruzamos a través del Horizonte de Sucesos, regularmente deberíamos ser atrapados eternamente en el mismo. Además de ser reducidos a polvo, claro está. Pero mediante un recubrimiento de MetaEnergía, se puede reducir al mínimo la Aceleración de la Gravedad, al punto de que no aprisione tanto la materia como la energía que transita dentro de ésta, lo que permite a cualquier cuerpo atravesar el Agujero Negro limpiamente, como si de un simple túnel terrestre se tratase.

— Aún así, dado que la magia no es más que la transformación del aura, o energía interna, en un trabajo, debería ser absorbido por el Agujero Negro. A menos que la Velocidad de Escape sea mayor a la Velocidad de la Luz — comentó Sasuke, aún extrañado por las circunstancias en las que se hallaban.

— Así es. Regularmente de ése modo tendrían que ser las cosas. Pero existe una forma de suprimir la fuerza de atracción de cualquier cuerpo. Y es lo que nosotros llamamos _**AntiGravedad**_ _*_

Sasuke e Ignis se hallaban a sí mismos totalmente perplejos, ante la inequívoca explicación de la pelirrosa. Especialmente ante la mención de aquel mítico e hipotético concepto, el cual, si bien había sido planteado en numerosas ocasiones por la comunidad científica, jamás se había aceptado. Simplemente por el hecho de que nunca se había comprobado su efecto, o mejor dicho antiefecto, en relación a la Aceleración de la Gravedad, muy a pesar de que era la teoría más cercana a la realidad. Sin embargo, escuchar por parte de la princesa de las hadas la existencia de aquel misterioso efecto, simplemente los dejaba anonadados.

— **¿Acaso quieres decir que tus colegas pueden manipular la materia y energía a voluntad? — preguntó el gigante alado.**

Nuevamente Sakura negó, sorprendiendo al dragón.

— No. Lo único que están haciendo es generar una "pausa" entre el Horizonte de Sucesos, con lo cual recubren todo el interior con Magia de Supresión. Es el mismo tipo de hechizo que es usado como el Sellado del Aura. Simplemente aplicado a la supresión de la Materia Oscura — rectificó la ninfa — Es como tomar un cilindro, y tapizar el interior con cualquier revestimiento, que en éste caso es la magia. La magia es usada para contener el Campo Gravitatorio del Agujero Negro. De hecho, así es como algunos pueden viajar a través de los mismos. Entre ellos, Kaguya y sus hombres.

— ¿Una pausa que repele la acción de la gravedad? ¿Sería entonces como las pausas de la atmósfera? — inquirió el ojinegro.

Sakura asintió.

— Sí. Pero con la diferencia de que ésta puede ser manipulada a voluntad — aseguró la chica — Aún así, no es infalible. Siempre existe lo que le llamamos una "falla".

— Ya aclarado éso, ¿Cómo se supone que evitemos el Agujero de Gusano? — preguntó la enorme bestia.

Sakura sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

— Éso es muy fácil — replicó Sakura — Simplemente tengo que desmantelar la energía del velo de MetaEnergía. Aunque debo hacerlo desde el exterior, o la Fuerza Gravitacional infinita nos atraparía para siempre. Pero no se preocupen. Déjenmelo a mí — pronunció la ninfa, con su sonrisa perfecta.

Sakura entonces concentró su aura alrededor de su cuerpo, aunque relativamente baja a comparación de cuando la usa para el ataque. Y con una ligera detonación, expulsó una destellante luz, que apenas duró unos cuantos segundos, disipándose de inmediato. Al término de aquel resplandor, la geografía parecía no haber sufrido mayores cambios. Pero de inmediato, el escenario se distorsionó, y se desvaneció en una frondosa vegetación, sorprendiendo tanto a Sasuke, como al enorme reptil.

Y justo en aquel momento, una veloz flecha fue lanzada hacia la posición de los tres. Mas sin en cambio, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que ésta iba dirigida hacia la ojiesmeralda, por lo que intentó correr para interceptarla. No obstante, justo antes de que impactara contra la ninfa, la Haruno la bloqueó con un Campo de Fuerza.

Aún con todo ello, Sasuke desenfundó su arma, y se colocó en la postura del dragón, extendiendo su Sanjiegun con la misma simetría de sus brazos, en espera del furitivo atacante. Mientras tanto, Ignis extendió sus alas, y se rodeó de una poderosa llamarada, dándole un aspecto de una antorcha.

Durante algunos segundos, se escuchaban movimientos entre los matorrales, por lo que todos se mantuvieron pendientes de sus alrededores, incluyendo Sakura, la cual había preparado su arco mágico, con una flecha rosada.

De nueva cuenta, unas cuantas flechas fueron arrojadas hacia ellos, aunque fueron bloqueados y destruidos por los mismos. Si bien en el caso del imponente dragón simplemente los desintegraba, cuanto entraban en contacto con aquel abrasador fuego etéreo alrededor de su fornido cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke e Ignis fueron atacados por unas misteriosas sombras, a lo cual ambos combatían con algo de complicaciones. Y si como tal, no les causaban mayor daño, no les permitía asestar un sólo golpe, debido a la increíble velocidad de las mismas. En una de ellas, la pelirrosa fue acometida por una de las tantas sombras, por lo que se resguardó en una Barrera Mágica. Cuando aquella sombra entró en contacto con su campo, la Haruno de inmediato lo detonó, mandando a volar a varios metros a la misma. Y con velocidad relampagueante, la ninfa le disparó una flecha mágica durante su vuelo. La flecha, al conectar con la sombra, la azotó violentamente contra un árbol, siendo derribado al instante.

Sasuke finalmente logró conectar unos cuantos golpes a sus atacantes. Y aunque a penas fueron roces, fueron los suficientemente fuertes para arrojarlos contra las rocas que se desmantelaron en el proceso. Del mismo modo, Ignis engullió a sus agresores en una especie de tornado de fuego que le circundaba a unos metros a su alrededor. Y de inmediato, dispersó aquella llamarada cuando las sombras fueron abrasadas en su totalidad.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — espetó una voz lejana, bastante conocida por la hada de Iridia.

— Ésa voz... — musitó la princesa ninfa, desapareciendo su arco de combate, y volviendo su mirada hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

— No sé cómo lograron ingresar a éste territorio, pero les pido se retiren de inmediato. Aquí no son bienvenidos.

La persona que enunciaba aquella orden finalmente hizo acto de presencia entre narcisos, revelando a una pelinegra de mismo color de ojos. Ésta vestía una extraña armadura ceñida a su escultural cuerpo, además de portar una larga espada que tenía inclinada hacia el suelo, y a un costado a su cuerpo. Sasuke afiló su mirada, y retomó su posición de batalla, desafiando con sus oscuros orbes a la recién llegada. Sin embargo, Sakura se acercó corriendo hacia la amazona.

— ¡Shizune-senpai! — exclamó la ninfa rosada, mientras se acercaba a paso veloz.

La hada guerrera pudo reconocer el dulce, y ligeramente aniñado, tono de voz de la ninfa, por lo que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ... ¿Princesa Sakura? — pronunció la pelinegra impresionada, al no dar credibilidad a la presencia de la muchacha que tenía frente a ella.

Sakura, por su parte, sonrió con su perfecta dentadura, y asintió enérgicamente.

— Por Dios... ¿Dónde había estado, Sakura-hime? Hemos estado muy preocupados por su bienestar — proclamó la morena, quien tomó a la pelirrosa de los hombros, en búsqueda de alguna herida.

— Shizune-senpai... Estoy bien... De verdad... — aseguró la hermosa princesa de las hadas.

Pero de inmediato, la mencionada se percató de la carencia del sello en la frente de la ojiesmeralda, por lo que frunció el ceño, y retiró sus manos de los pequeños hombros de la Haruno.

— Princesa Sakura... ¿Qué le ha pasado al sello de Tsunade-sama? — cuestionó con voz impasiva Shizune, pero denotando ligera severidad, y preocupación.

Ante la mención de aquella ahora inexistente marca, la pelirrosa soltó un casi inaudible suspiro, y su mirada se entristeció ligeramente, preocupando aún mas a la azabache.

— Sakura-hime. ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Sí. No te preocupes. Es sólo que es una larga historia. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que, desafortunadamente, Kaguya Otsutsuki ahora tiene en sus manos la Magia AntiMateria.

Shizune se quedó helada, ante aquella declaración por parte de la ojiesmeralda. Básicamente, porque simbolizaba dos cosas. Número uno: El mundo entero ahora estaba prácticamente condenado a la muerte y esclavitud, y que una gran parte de los seres vivos de Terra, eventualmente, perderían la vida. La segunda era que, inevitablemente, Sakura había conocido frente a frente a la que fue una de las damas más importantes dentro del reino de Iridia. Además de ser la hermana menor de la Amazona Legendaria, Tsunade Senju.

En aquel tiempo, Kaguya era conocida por ser de una gentileza, compasividad, y sobretodo belleza impresionante. Ella era deseada por miles de hombres. Desde simples guerreros, hasta hombres de alta jerarquía social. Entre ellos, los reyes de los distintos Continentes Elementales, quienes escuchaban mitos en torno a la " _ **Princesa de la Luna**_ " Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquellos días, que ahora lucían nostálgicos.

La pelinegra soltó un suave e inaudible suspiro. Sabía que tarde que temprano llegaría el momento en que Sakura se encontrara frente a frente con la ahora reina del Reino de Wintersun, y todo el país de Nubrum. Pero parecía como si recién fuese ayer, cuando la ahora pseudo/diosa hubiese decidido traicionar el legado de los antepasados de Iridia, y que optara por convertirse en la esposa de aquel desalmado, y despiadado dictador. Aquel conocido como _**"El Gran Demonio"**_ , o Gouki Otsutsuki. Y sobretodo, no esperaba que Sakura se topase ante la hada más poderosa de todas. No, al menos, en ésa clase de circunstancias.

— ...Entiendo — susurró la morena, reacomodando el cabello de la ojiesmeralda a su espalda — Debió haber sido muy duro para usted, mi Lady.

Sakura no replicó ante aquello. Simplemente mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, con un temple tan afligido, que lograría entristecer hasta el más duro.

— Perdóname, Shizune-san. Yo solamente puse en peligro a todos. Y queriendo ayudar a los demás, terminé condenando al mundo entero — pronunció Sakura, con una voz llorosa.

No obstante, Shizune negó suavemente, y le acarició sus rosadas hebras con ternura.

— Olvídese de éso, su majestad. Lo importante es que se encuentra usted bien. No sabe lo angustiados que estábamos por su bienestar.

— Lo sé. Y lo siento tanto. Pero estoy bien, gracias a Sasuke-kun — recalcó la princesa ninfa.

La amazona arqueó un ojo, ante la mención del nombre del Uchiha, puesto que no tenía ni idea de a quién estaba referenciando su princesa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es ésa persona de la que habla, mi Lady? — inquirió intrigada la ojinegra.

Sakura alzó la mirada con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Aún no les he presentado — replicó la chica, separándose de unos metros de su _**Senior**_ , y haciéndole una gentil señal al aludido de acercarse.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, y obedeció al simbólico llamado de la ninfa, colocándose a su perfil, una vez se aproximó.

— Sasuke-kun. Ella es Shizune-senpai, mi dama de compañía, y segunda mentora. Shizune-senpai. Él es Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo.

Shizune observó unos escasos segundos al alto y musculoso guerrero dragón, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidada por aquellos orbes tan oscuros y profundos. El azabache, por su parte, simplemente la observaba con total indiferencia, extrañándose cuando ésta sonrió levemente, e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

— Es todo un placer poder conocerle, Uchiha-san. Y le estoy eternamente agradecida por haber cuidado de mi princesa — dijo la amazona, con tranquilidad en su voz.

No obstante, Sasuke no devolvió el saludo, o al menos no de la manera a la que era común hacerlo, sino que únicamente soltó su estereotípico monosílabo.

— No me lo agradezcas. No lo hice por ustedes.

Sakura entrecerró sus bellos ojos, y le dio un codazo al costado izquierdo del ojinegro. El Uchiha soltó un gruñido de dolor, y se sostuvo el área afectada, mientras que Shizune no pudo contener una leve risilla.

— Supongo que es lo justo. Pero igualmente, le agradezco por cuidar de Sakura-hime — agregó la ninfa morena.

Por simple reflejo, la amazona redirigió su vista hacia el imponente dragón, el cual, hasta el momento, se hallaba a una distancia prudencial de todo. No porque temiese a aquellas hadas, sino que, al ser el pueblo de la pelirrosa, sabía que no podía tomar operaciones hostiles en contra de ellos. Aún así, Shizune apretó el agarre en su espada, ante la presencia del señor de las bestias

— ¿Un dragón? ¿Pero qué hace una de ésas criaturas aquí?

La guerrera se encaminó con espada en mano, dispuesta a defender a su territorio, y a su gente, del imponente invasor. Ignis, a pesar de no mostrar acciones agresoras, no por ello era menos intimidante.

— Te aconsejo no lo hagas. A menos que desees morir.

La voz del Uchiha detuvo el andar de Shizune. La hada ojinegra llevó su mirada hacia éste,, arrugando el entrecejo.

— Te lo pondré bastante simple.

Sasuke apuntó al monstruo con su dedo índice diestro, mientras mantenía sus oscuros orbes en el mismo.

— Aquella "criatura", como le acabas de llamar, es nada más y nada menos que Ignis, el dios de los dragones, y señor de las bestias.

La amazona abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose anonadada de ver en persona al legendario monstruo de Terra.

— Ése dragón es capaz de hacerte pedazos, y de destruir Terra entero, si le da la gana. Y ni tú podrías llegar a detenerlo — aseveró el príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

— Pero... ¿Entonces cómo es que...?

— Es por que yo soy su amo — se le adelantó el Uchiha, sorprendiendo aún mas a la morena, quien tenía un rostro de impresión absoluta — Pero te recomiendo que no lo provoques, porque incluso a mí me cuesta domarlo.

Shizune simplemente asintió, para después carraspear un poco, y guardar su espada en una dimensión alterna.

— Entiendo — replicó calmadamente la pelinegra, comenzando a caminar hacia los adentros de aquel bosque.

Shizune se detuvo a unos metros, y dio un giro sobre sus pies, encarando a Sasuke y a Sakura.

— Sakura-sama. Uchiha-san. Será mejor que descansen un poco en la aldea. Su viaje debió haber sido largo.

La ojiesmeralda asintió, y se encaminó al lado de su Senpai. Pero antes volvió su rostro por encima de su hombro, en espera de que el azabache le siguiera.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó la hermosa princesa hada al aludido.

— Adelántate. En seguida los alcanzo — respondió el ojinegro.

Sasuke entonces se acercó al enorme monstruo, y lo observó directo a los ojos.

— Ignis. ¿Vienes? — preguntó monótonamente el Uchiha.

El gigante negó con la cabeza.

— **No. Hay un asunto del cual debo ocuparme primero** — argumentó el dragón.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?

— **Lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio, hace años atrás: Reunir al pueblo Dracónico, y prepararlos para la guerra** — afirmó Ignis, soltando una ligera fumarola — **Reconozco que subestimé los acontecimientos de todos éstos años. Y sobretodo, subestimé a aquella reina demente. Pero no más. Las bestias de Terra también lucharemos por nuestro hogar.**

— Supongo que tiene sentido lo que dices. Pero ten en cuenta que terminarías matando a la madre de Sakura — expresó monótono el moreno.

Aunque no lo mostrase, Ignis estaba sorprendido por aquella información. Y tenía bastantes dudas con respecto a ello, aunque ya tendría tiempo de aclararlas. Ahora mismo, estaba determinado a participar en la guerra, y defender el planeta donde vivía.

— **¿Y qué propuesta tienes entonces, Sasuke? No podemos seguir consintiendo sus actos terroristas.**

— Lo sé. Simplemente aún no es momento de atacarla directamente. Por el momento, sólo dedícate a resguardar a los tuyos. Al menos espera hasta que se tranquilice todo ésto — solicitó el azabache.

Ignis soltó un profundo gruñido, y un resoplido humeante.

— **De acuerdo. Así será, entonces. Búscame cuando estés listo, Sasuke.**

El aludido asintió, y extendió su brazo a un costado con la palma abierta, siendo emulado por el dragón con la suya. Y entonces, chocaron y juntaron sus manos en un apretón. Muy parecido al que había compartido con Tenten, en la ahora ruinosa Medel.

— Más te vale que te cuides. O iré al infierno para patearte tu enorme trasero — masculló Sasuke.

El moreno recibió una risa, por parte de su "mascota".

— **Lo mismo va para ti, mocoso**.

Con ésas palabras, el dragón tomó altura, agitando sus alas, para después volar, y desaparecer entre las nubes. Todo ésto, mientras Sasuke se encaminó hacia donde ambas hadas le esperaban.

.

* * *

.

Shizune salió de una pequeña casa, hecha del tronco de una Sequoia gigante. La pelinegra estaba intentando localizar a la pelirrosa. Sakura había mencionado que iría a tomar un poco de aire, pero ya había tardado. De igual manera, la amazona le había solicitado a un grupo de hadas femeninas el preparar un poco de alimento para la visita, quien era el último de los Uchiha. Ya que, al ser un humano, poseía sus mismas limitaciones.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, Shizune finalmente pudo hallar a ambos chicos, cerca de un estrecho río. La princesa ninfa estaba sentada a la orilla del mismo, con sus pequeños y delicados pies sumergidos dentro del cuerpo de agua, a la vez que remojaba su largo cabello, el cual se peinaba con sus manos. Entretanto, el azabache simplemente se limitaba a arrojarse el cristalino líquido en su rostro, al igual que se restregaba con sus manos la cara, como si se estuviera limpiando la suciedad, salvo que, en éste caso, simplemente se estaba refrescando.

— Sakura-sama. Uchiha-san — les llamó Shizune.

Los mencionados voltearon su rostro de inmediato. Sakura le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, y el otro soltó un monosílabo.

— Qué bueno que les hallo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nos estabas buscando? — preguntó la ninfa.

Shizune asintió.

— En efecto. Sólo quería informarle, Uchiha-san, que el alimento está listo.

El moreno asintió, pero se mantuvo unos momentos secándose el rostro.

La amazona se encaminó a la pelirrosa. Y con una sonrisa, comenzó a acomodarle la larga y hermosa cabellera de Sakura con sus propias manos, con lo cual la desenredaba, así como la dejaba suave, y muy lisa. Shizune rememoraba el cómo la ninfa pelirrosada era admirada, no sólo por su impresionante belleza física, sino por aquella larga melena tan extravagante. Lógicamente, no toda su vida la había tenido tan larga, como actualmente la usaba. Pero aquel exótico color de sus hebras era lo que le había ganado, literalmente, miles de admiradores. Además de aquel nombre que ahora portaba la chica hada.

— Sabe, mi Lady — enunció repentinamente la morena, aún con su labor de peinar aquella rosada melena — Siempre ha sido la envidia de todas las ninfas, por éste largo y hermoso cabello, el cual complementa toda su belleza.

Sakura sonrió levemente, dejándose masajear su pelo por su dama de compañía.

— Estoy segura de que Kizashi-sama y Mebuki-sama estarían profundamente orgullosos de su princesa.

Para desgracia de la amazona, aquel cumplido logró todo el efecto contrario. No porque Sakura se sintiese furiosa, sino porque recién se había enterado de que era la hija de aquella peliblanca. La ahora reina de Wintersun, o mejor dicho, del mundo entero: Kaguya Otsutsuki, antes Senju.

La hada pelirrosada suspiró levemente, en señal de tristeza, y retiró gentilmente las manos de su Senpai. La ninfa dirigió sus esmeraldas a los carbones de la pelinegra, extrañando y preocupando a ésta última.

— Shizune-senpai. No es necesario que sigas disfrazando la realidad. Ya que lo sé todo. Se toda la realidad — musitó la ninfa.

Sakura se puso de pié, y extrajo sus delicados pies del agua, a la vez que se encaminaba a unos metros de su actual posición, dejando su mirada al horizonte.

— Princesa... ¿Pero de qué está hablando? — inquirió la guerrera.

Sakura negó levemente.

— Sé que mis padres no son mis progenitores. Y que no soy una Haruno. No al menos de sangre — musitó la ojiesmeralda.

Shizune se quedó petrificada, y con el corazón hecho un nudo. Jamás se habría esperado aquello.

— Sé que mi verdadera madre... es Kaguya Otsutsuki. O tal vez debería decir, Kaguya Senju — añadió Sakura, aún en un susurro.

La amazona mantuvo un silencio inquisidor e incómodo, durante el cual observaba, con notoria tristeza y nostalgia, a aquella pelirrosa, quien más que una discípula, y su princesa, era como una hermana menor para ella. Los esmeraldas de la ninfa se mantuvieron clavados en los oscuros pozos de la guerrera. Ésta última no pudo mantenérsela, por el terrible dolor que le propiciaban los fanales de Sakura, así que terminó agachando el rostro, y soltando un sonoro suspiro.

— ... Lo sabías... ¿Cierto? — cuestionó la princesa de las hadas.

Shizune no respondió, pero su silencio lo decía todo, por lo que Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada, triste, y enojada. Todas aquellas emociones, en una sola.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — masculló dolida la chica de cabellos rosas, soltando algunas lágrimas de sus hermosos orbes — ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Por qué te mantuviste callada todos éstos años?!

Aquel fuerte tono de voz sólo logró entristecer aún mas a la pelinegra. Shizune, finalmente, levantó su mirada, dirigiéndola a los dolidos ojos de Sakura

— Fueron órdenes de Tsunade-sama — replicó la morena, exhalando audiblemente, y dándole la espalda a su princesa — Créame que, si dependiese de mí, le habría revelado su ascendencia, desde un principio. Por favor, le ruego me perdone, Sakura-hime. Pero Tsunade-sama sólo quería que usted estuviese a salvo de las manos de Gouki Otsutsuki.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a la joven hada. Jamás se esperaba que su misma maestra fuera quien optara por ocultarle la verdad.

— ¿Tsunade-shishō*? ¿Fue ella quien lo encomendó? — susurró la ninfa menor.

Su dama de compañía asintió.

— Tsunade-sama sabía que correría peligro, si es que Gouki Otsutsuki llegaba a enterarse de que usted era una Senju, por lo que decidió darla en adopción a los Haruno. Por supuesto, Mebuki-sama accedió gustosamente a criarla, puesto que ella era infértil, y anhelaba con todo su corazón tener un hijo. Kizashi-sama también estaba feliz de poder tener una hija, así que ambos decidieron darle su apellido, y cuidar de usted, como si fuese su propia heredera.

Sasuke, de inmediato, se sintió incómodo ante aquel momento tan personal. Sabía que, en aquel preciso instante, él estaba de sobra, y no debía estar escuchando aquella conversación tan íntima. Por lo que tomó su remera, e hizo un ademán de retirarse cuanto antes, pero fue detenido por un agarre en su antebrazo izquierdo. Y cuando volvió su mirada, se sorprendió al ver que era Sakura quien sostenía su extremidad con ambas manos. Sasuke intentó zafarse con gentileza, fallando completamente en el acto. Y usar la fuerza no estaba dentro de sus planes.

— Sakura... ¿Pero qué...?

— Por favor... No te vayas... No en éste momento... — le suplicó la ninfa en un susurro, haciendo que el azabache parpadeara unas cuantas veces.

— Sakura... No creo que sea correcto el que yo esté aquí. No debo estar presenciando ésta conversación — rebatió gentilmente el Uchiha.

La hada, sin embargo, apretó aún mas su agarre, y negó con la cabeza, dándole una mirada implorante al pelinegro.

— Por favor... Sólo quédate... Es todo lo que te pido... — suplicó de nuevo la hermosa hada de cerezos.

Al ver aquella mirada vidriosa, Sasuke simplemente no pudo negarse, por lo que asintió suavemente, y renunció a huir de la plática.

— ...Está bien. Lo haré, sólo porque me lo pides — dijo el moreno.

La ninfa sonrió muy suavemente, y soltó con delicadeza su antebrazo, confiada de que el Uchiha no se iría de su lado.

— Shizune-senpai — llamó la princesa de Iridia a la morena, volteándola a ver — Por favor. Necesito que me relates toda la verdad que conoces.

La aludida asintió levemente, y cerró momentáneamente sus fanales. Shizune tomó una larga y profunda bocanada de aire, y la exhaló sonoramente. Después, abrió sus cerrados párpados, y mostró una mirada nostálgica y solemne.

— Sucedió casi veinte años atrás...

.

.

 **...**

 **Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la demora. Resulta que he estado bastante ocupada estos días entre mi trabajo y las labores de mi hogar; lamentablemente las actualizaciones probablemente se aplacen a cada quince días, aunque les puedo garantizar que no pasará mas de ese período (y con suerte volverán a ser semanales).**

 **Como es costumbre, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos lectores por su infinita paciencia, y un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que les nace de su corazón regalarme sus reviews. Muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo.**

 **Los** ** _"oficios"_** **es más un concepto extraído de los RPG (Juegos de Rol por sus siglas en ingles** ** _Role Playing Game"_** **), en el cual había distintas clases de personajes, ya sean clérigos (apoyo médico), magos oscuros, guerreros, etc, por lo que decidí adaptarlo a la clasificación de las hadas en esta historia.**

 **Lo de** ** _"Faerie"_** **es el término "científico" para designar a todas las hadas de cualquier clase, pero al final de cuentas no deja de ser mitológico, por lo que debe tomarse como un grano de sal.**

 **La antigravedad es la fuerza que repele la aceleración de la gravedad, y lo que permite que la materia oscura (principalmente conformada por agujeros negros) compriman toda la materia visible del universo. En pocas palabras, si los agujeros negros (gravedad supermasiva) están formados a partir de la materia oscura, la antigravedad es parte de la energía oscura (como dato curioso el 75% de la composición del universo es de energía oscura, un 21% es materia oscura y apenas el 4% restante es materia visible, como planetas, asteroides, etc).**

 **Sin más que aclarar por el momento, me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Memorias Olvidadas: Las Hijas del Sol

**Memorias Olvidadas:** Las Hijas del Sol y de la Luna **(Capítulo XVI).**

 _Año MCDXXX. Era de los Grandes Imperios Elementales._

 _Un grupo de hadas madrinas se encontraban rodeando un enorme templo, que relucía muy bello, de unos cincuenta metros a lo alto, y unos quinientos metros a lo ancho. El templo, de igual manera, estaba rodeado por un jardín, con muchas especies de flores; desde simples rosas, hasta los exóticos cerezos. Fue entonces, cuando una joven ninfa se acercó a la carrera hacia aquel templo, sorprendiéndose al ver a un largo grupo de personas, alrededor de unas especies de cunas improvisadas. Y dentro de la misma, se hallaban un par de recién nacidas. La primera, una rubia de ojos ámbar, y la otra era una peliblanca, con los mismos ojos. Único rasgo que realmente compartían._

 _Aquella había sido una profecía de parte de una ancestra de Iridia. La profecía avistaba que, en aquel día, se presentaría un eclipse solar total. Lo que sería señal para que dentro del templo del sol y de la luna se preparara un par de cobijas, ornamentos, y regalos. Aquel mismo día sería en el que la Hija del Sol, así como su hermana, la Hija de la Luna, llegarían a Terra, a modo de reencarnación. Todas las damas de parto entonaban una melodiosa canción, agradeciendo a los astros por la llegada de las recién nacidas. Mientras tanto, algunas otras danzaban, y unos cuantos varones resonaban instrumentos musicales de viento, dando la bienvenida a las nuevas herederas de Iridia._

 _La gran matriarca de las hadas, la cual era llamada Chiyo Nakamura*, se acercó a las recién nacidas, y las tomó en su brazos, sonriendo ante la impresionante hermosura de aquellas dos pequeñas bebes, a la vez que canturreaba una melodía, que parecía canción de cuna, moviendo de un lado a otro su torso, aún con las pequeñas en sus brazos._

— _¡Oh! ¡Pero mira qué hermosuras son éstas dos pequeñas! — pronunció la matriarca, con dulzura y alegría en su voz — El TodoPoderoso nos ha dadivado con éstas bellas princesas._

— _Chiyo-sama — le llamó una de las tantas madrinas._

 _La gran matriarca de Iridia volvió sus ojos negros a la chica._

 _— ¿Qué nombre piensa darles a las princesas? — preguntó la madrina._

 _La gran líder del reino de las hadas se quedó pensativa, durante algunos segundos, tratando de hallar nombres adecuados para aquellas pequeñas bebés. Ninguna de las dos había nacido de una unión carnal entre dos seres. Sino que, por gracia divina, habían nacido de una joven virgen, y de clase noble, pero que, desafortunadamente, había fallecido durante el parto de ambas. Más en concreto, la última descendiente que estaba con vida de los Senju, de la línea de Hashirama Senju. Un ancestro común del reino de Iridia._

 _Tras unos cuantos segundos de meditación, en torno a la identidad de las pequeñas, la mujer líder optó entonces por sus nombres, sonriendo levemente._

— _¡Ya los tengo! — enunció la matriarca, dirigiendo sus oscuros ojos hacia la rubia — Tú serás llamada Tsunade, la princesa del Sol, y el resplandor de la mañana. Y en cuanto a ti, pequeña..._

 _La pelivioleta dirigió sus orbes a la niña opuesta._

 _— ... Serás llamada Kaguya, la princesa de la Luna, y la guardiana de la noche. Y ambas serán grandes, y temibles mujeres. Pero igualmente bondadosas, y de corazones compasivos._

 _Ambas pequeñas parecían estar alegres con sus nuevos nombres. La rubia agitaba sus diminutas manos y soltaba una risilla, mientras que la otra era un poco mas tímida, y sólo sonreía levemente. Para Chiyo, aquellas dos pequeñas, a partir de ahora, serían sus nietas. Si bien no serían unidas por un lazo sanguíneo, los enlazaría un nexo emocional y espiritual. Un vínculo que iría más allá de las limitaciones físicas o espirituales._

 _Tanto Tsunade como Kaguya pasaron a ser no sólo Senjus. Sino a ser conocidas como las_ _ **"Hijas del Sol y de la Luna"**_ _ **.**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Habían pasado seis años, desde el nacimiento de las princesas de Iridia. Y con cada día que pasaba, la gente se sentía agraciada, al tener el honor de convivir con aquellas doncellas. Con aquel par de niñas, que irradiaban bondad, nobleza, y compasividad, o al menos de parte de Kaguya Senju. Ya que su hermana mayor era bastante orgullosa, aunque no por ello hostil; simplemente era lo opuesto a la peliblanca. Tsunade era enérgica, extrovertida, y ruidosa, aunque llena de vida, e irradiaba alegría. Kaguya, por su parte, era hipoactiva, tímida, introvertida, y generalmente no solía hablar mucho, por su misma personalidad cohibida. Aún así, Kaguya emanaba ternura en demasía, al grado de llegar a ser un poco empalagoso. Cuando menos para las personas más conservadoras._

 _Otra de las diferencias, era que la rubia tenía unas características poco convencionales entre la especie_ _ **Faerie**_ _. Dado que, aún a su temprana edad, poseía la fuerza de cien hombres, la cual, para sus escasos años de vida, se le complicaba controlarla, y muchas veces terminaba destruyendo todo lo que entraba en contacto con sus manos._

 _La peliblanca, por su parte, y para su infortunio, era físicamente muy débil, muy por debajo del promedio de cualquier ser inteligente en el planeta. Motivo del cual, en ocasiones, era blanco de burlas. Aunque su hermana mayor siempre la defendía de los bravucones, y de las chicas mayores que la hostigaban, y la intentaban humillar. Y por supuesto, no era para menos. Ya que Tsunade amaba a su "pequeña" hermana, aún si en ocasiones la peliblanca le parecía demasiado blanda a la rubia._

 _Pero lo que ninguna persona se habría imaginado era que Kaguya, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, poseía un potencial mágico tremendo, el cual era por demás superior al de ninguna otra hada en existencia. Ni siquiera la gran matriarca tenía la misma cantidad de aura, como la pequeña peliblanca, quien, para sus seis años, prácticamente tenía como reservas mágicas lo de su pueblo entero, Tsunade incluida. La única en percatarse de semejante potencial, era la gran líder de Iridia, Chiyo Nakamura. Así que la matriarca decidió, desde hace algunos años, tener una supervisión especial para con la princesa luna. De lo contrario, podía llegar a destruir a Terra entero con su poderosa magia._

— _¡Kagu-chan! — llamó la rubia a su hermana menor, mientras ésta se encontraba formando unos arreglos forales._

 _Kaguya se detuvo, y volvió sus ojos a la princesa del Sol._

— _¿Eh? ¿Tsunade-nēsan? — pronunció con su estereotípica timidez la peliblanca, contemplando cómo su familiar se acercaba corriendo hacia ella._

— _¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? — preguntó la rubia, señalando lo obvio — ¿Aún sigues con ésas cursilerías? Deja éso, y vamos a jugar._

 _Tsunade la levantó de un tirón, y comenzó a correr, arrastrando a su hermana con ello, muy a pesar de que ésta hacía lo posible por oponerse a los caprichos de su hermana mayor._

— _P-Pero yo quiero seguir haciendo arreglos florales, Nē-san. A mí no me gusta jugar con las demás niñas — refutó con modestia la peliblanca._

 _Pero al ser menos fuerte que su familiar, falló en su cometido._

— _Oh vamos, Kagu-chan. No les hagas caso de sus sandeces. Además, yo le partiré la cara a la que se atreva a decirte algo. Te lo prometo._

— _¡N-No! ¡Chiyo-bāsama te advirtió que dejaras de pelear, Nē-san! ¡Y si la desobedeces, nos va a castigar a ambas! — objetó la peliblanca._

 _Tsunade se detuvo de inmediato, y volvió su mirada hacia su hermana, soltando un resoplido, para después, cruzarse de brazos, y hacer un mohín con su boca._

— _Eso ya lo sé, Kagu-chan — masculló la rubia, soltando el amarre de sus brazos en su pecho — Pero es que, últimamente, te has aislado tanto de los demás. Nunca quieres jugar con nosotras, y te encierras en tu propio mundo._

 _Kaguya agachó levemente su rostro, y apretó los puños fuertemente. No era que no quisiese pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermana mayor, sino todo lo contrario. Pero siempre estaban todas las demás hadas que la molestaban, y la hacían sentirse inferior. Se burlaban de que era una debilucha, y que no tenía ninguna clase de talento. También del cómo no sobresalía en ningún área, sea mágica o en combate armado. Y siempre era el objetivo de las mofas de todos. De insultos que la herían, y la hacían sentirse una inútil._

 _Caso contrario a la pelirrubia, quien sobresalía en prácticamente todo. Desde el uso de la magia para combate, en el combate con armas, y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En múltiples ocasiones, deseaba ser como ella, al grado de llegar a anhelar ser Tsunade Senju, la princesa del Sol, y guerrera de élite. Pero la vida le había castigado con ser una niña débil y miedosa, quien era incapaz de siquiera poder defenderse de las degradaciones de los demás, e incluso de los golpes._

 _Cuando estaba en soledad y privacidad, Kaguya constantemente lloraba, queriendo sacar todas sus penas y dolor que le provocaban día a día. Y aquella era su rutina del diario: Salir al bosque, y ser despreciada por todos, a tal punto de haber recibido palizas de los mismos. Kaguya se curaba los golpes con sus poderes, para evitar dejar rastros que, eventualmente, la gran matriarca se llegaría a percatar, e iniciaría un incómodo interrogatorio. La última vez que llegó a presenciar un enorme moretón, en la mejilla izquierda de la peliblanca, la sometió a un cuestionario, donde Kaguya sólo se sintió peor. ¿Y cuál fue el resultado de todo? Que la matriarca llamara fuerte la atención a sus agresores, los cuales, en venganza, le dieron otra golpiza._

— _No es éso, Nē-san — susurró apenas audible la princesa de la Luna — Es sólo que ellos no me aceptan. No como te admiran a ti._

 _Tsunade pudo percibir el dolor y aflicción en las palabras de su hermana menor. Le daba rabia que, perpetuamente, fuera insultada y humillada por las demás hadas de clase noble. Y lo peor de todo, es que sabia que lo hacían a sus espaldas. Porque nadie sería tan estúpido para atacar a la albina frente a la rubia, a menos que se sintieran con las ganas de recibir una tremenda golpiza que, si tenían suerte, sólo saldrían con algunas costillas rotas, o alguna extremidad fracturada._

— _Kaguya. Mírame._

 _Tsunade colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, la cual volvió sus propios ámbares hacia los de la rubia._

 _— No tienes por qué estar soportando los insultos de los demás. Y mucho menos los golpes que te dan. Sólo dime quienes son los que te molestan, y yo les haré pagar._

 _Kaguya negó con su cabeza. La realidad, era que tenía miedo de decirle quienes eran los que la atormentaban, porque sabía que terminarían por tomar represalias, y le aterraba lo que le llegarían a hacer._

— _Estoy bien, Nē-san. En serio._

 _La albina le sonrió tímidamente, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, aunque a la rubia jamás podría engañarla._

 _— Es sólo que prefiero hacer adornos florales._

 _Tsunade se le quedó mirando durante algunos segundos, manteniendo aquellos orbes tan idénticos a los suyos, y que era lo que las identificaba como hermanas. Finalmente, la princesa del Sol cedió, y soltó un largo suspiro, rindiéndose ante la petición de su hermana menor. Aunque, en realidad, sólo había nacido apenas unos minutos antes que ella._

— _...De acuerdo. Pero por favor, Kagu-chan. Si tienes algún problema, sólo dímelo. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _La peliblanca asintió, y le dio una bella sonrisa, alegrando el humor de la impetuosa rubia. La princesa del Sol, de inmediato, se marchó en una carrera, dejando a la albina con sus arreglos florales que tanto amaba cuidar._

 _Para Kaguya, había una planta que le tenía un afecto especial, y la amaba por sobre todas las demás. Un árbol tan especial, tanto por sus llamativas flores, como por lo que realmente simbolizaba._

 _ **Sakura**_ _._

 _La flor de cerezo, que representaba la vividéz de la primavera, la sencillez, y la pureza. Pero sobretodo, la belleza de su forma era lo que más apreciaba de la misma. Aunque, por otro lado, desafortunadamente la flor de Sakura también tenía una esperanza de vida muy corta, por lo que se le debía entregar dedicación absoluta, para prevenir su defunción._

 _Kaguya siempre había tenido debilidad por plantas de toda clase. Desde los exóticos cerezos, hasta simples rosas. Para ella, cada una de ésas plantas eran como las ornamentas de Terra. Cada una hacía que el mundo se embelleciera. E incluso, de acuerdo a la mitología, las flores traían salud, bienestar, y prosperidad a todos aquellos que las resguardaban y cuidaban._

— _Oh. Pero miren qué tenemos aquí — pronunció una voz burlona, proveniente de un hada masculina, el cual se colocó a unos centímetros de la temerosa peliblanca — Es nada más y nada menos que la boba y débil hermana de Tsunade._

 _Kaguya de inmediato se sintió intimidada por la presencia de aquel alto y fornido hada masculina. Dado que, en comparación, ella no era tan alta. Y además, era muy débil, al menos físicamente hablando. Aquel hada, fácilmente, le sobrepasaba por un par de cabezas, haciéndole sentirse indefensa a Kaguya. De inmediato, la peliblanca sabía que estaba en peligro. Y lo menos que recibiría sería un empujón que la derribaría pesadamente al suelo._

— _¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con éso,_ _ **Canosa**_ _?_

 _El hada usó aquel despectivo que le habían impuesto por su cabello albino, arrebatándole de inmediato uno de los tantos ramos, que la pequeña princesa había diseñado._

 _— ¡Bah! ¡Es tan sólo un horrible ramo de Cerezos!_

 _Kaguya agachó sus ámbares, y juntó sus manos, sintiendo como el sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, y sus latidos se aceleraban. Sabía que todo éso iría a terminar mal, y no podría defenderse. Otra vez._

— _Oye. Mira a ésa boba. Está muerta de miedo — enunció otro de los bravucones, acercándosele amenazadoramente a la albina — ¿Acaso no tienes agallas, niña tonta?_

 _Ambos hadas masculinas soltaron una risotada, amedrentando aún mas a la princesa de la Luna._

— _Oye, tarada. ¿Quieres tu tonto adorno? — cuestionó el hada._

 _Kaguya asintió temerosamente, aún sin alzar sus orbes a su interrogador._

 _— ¡Pues tómalo, entonces!_

 _El hada que sostenía el ahora deteriorado arreglo florar le restregó en el rostro el mismo, causándole a la Princesa Luna algunos rasguños, así como heridas menores con las plantas acción que hizo que Kaguya retrocediera unos pasos, llevándose sus pequeñas manos al rostro, y ahogando un gemido de dolor. Pero, desafortunadamente, su tormento no acabaría ahí, porque el otro chico le dio un fuerte empujón, con el cual la derribó, para que ésta cayera sentada. Y cuando hizo el intento de reincorporarse con sus manos, el otro ser la sometió contra el suelo, sosteniendo ambos brazos de la peliblanca, y sentándose sobre su espalda, con lo cual inmovilizó a la Senju, la cual suplicaba contra el pastoso suelo que no la lastimaran._

— _Oye Eth — pronunció el otro muchacho, por lo que su compañero volvió su mirada hacia él, mientras seguía sosteniendo a la albina._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

— _¿Por qué no nos divertimos con ella un rato? Para ser tan pequeña, no esta tan de mal ver._

— _¿De verdad serías capaz de violar a una mocosa? ¿Y más aún sabiendo que es la hermana de Tsunade?_

 _El anterior se encogió de hombros, y mostró una sonrisa perversa, caminando hacia la derribada peliblanca, y arrodillándose muy cerca de sus piernas._

— _Bah. Ésta tonta nunca se queja de nada. Así que seguramente no diría nada si nos damos un polvo con ella._

 _Kaguya no entendía el significado de aquellas palabras, pues, a sus escasos años, nunca había presenciado encuentros carnales, y mucho menos los había experimentado. Pero de algo estaba muy segura, y era el que aquellos dos querían hacerle daño, por lo que continuó forcejeando fútilmente contra el agarre del chico que estaba montado sobre ella. No obstante, su agresor aplicó mas fuerza sobre la princesa de la Luna, para lograr inmovilizarla completamente._

— _Haz lo que quieras. De todos modos no hay nadie por la zona — replicó el hada que sostenía a Kaguya, separándose de su espalda, pero sin soltar sus pálidos brazos._

 _Ante el consentimiento de su compañero, el chico que estaba a los pies de la albina ensanchó su maligna sonrisa. Y de inmediato, colocó sus manos sobre las pantorrillas de la chica, la cual respingó levemente por la sorpresa, a la vez que el miedo, y el sudor frío, se incrementaba en su cuerpo. Mas sin en cambio, su terror llegó al límite, cuando las manos del hada comenzaron a ascender hacia sus muslos, masajeándolos por unos cuantos segundos, segundos que, para la chica, se le hacían una eternidad. Los suplicios de la chica se escuchaban por doquier, pero el área estaba absolutamente despejada, por lo que nadie podría acudir a su auxilio, condenándola a ser violada._

 _Fue entonces cuando las manos del hada llegaron a su trasero. El hada lo masajeó y apretó con brusquedad, sacándole uno alaridos de horror a la albina. Kaguya, aún a ésas alturas y circunstancias, continuaba bregando contra sus captores. En un instante, ambas hadas masculinas se extrajeron sus erectos penes, y se aproximaron peligrosamente a la princesa. Entretanto, ésta última ensanchaba aterrada sus orbes, sabiendo que aquellos bastardos le harían daño. El que sostenía sus brazos se colocó frente a su rostro, mientras que el otro levantó sus piernas, y aproximó su glande a la entrepierna de la peliblanca. El hada removió con una sola mano su ropa interior, y frotó la cabeza de su miembro contra la vagina de Kaguya._

— _¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Deténganse! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Se los suplico! — gritó asustada la albina._

— _¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Vas a ser nuestra, te guste o no! — rugió el hada que tenía frente a su rostro, el cual le dio una potente bofetada para amedrentarla._

 _Pero justo en aquel instante, el chico que estaba por penetrar su vagina fue levantado de los cabellos con un violento tirón. Y a continuación, recibió un poderoso puñetazo que lo mandó a volar contra una roca, en la cual se estampó, y quedó completamente inmóvil, además de que su mandíbula fue hecha pedazos con el potente puño. El hada opuesta recibió un castigo similar, con la diferencia de que éste fue tomado de sus brazos. Y con una palanca a los mismos, fueron dislocados completamente, a la vez que sus antebrazos fueron quebrados con un fuerte apretón, lo cual le hizo gritar de dolor._

 _Al ser finalmente liberada de su aprisionamiento, Kaguya se reincorporó sobre sus manos con algo de pesadez, y se sorprendió ante lo que presenció: Delante de ella, se hallaba su hermana mayor, Tsunade. Ésta tenía los puños apretados fuertemente, mientras fulminaba con sus orbes a aquel par de malheridas hadas masculinas. La albina, como pudo, se irguió completamente, y se colocó a las espaldas de su melliza._

— _Vuelvan a acercarse a mi hermana, y me encargaré de que sea el último día de sus malditas vidas — siseó con desprecio y odio la rubia, comenzando a emanar su dorada aura alrededor de su cuerpo, la cual generó un vendaval en el área._

 _Aterrados, ambos se reincorporaron entre su dolor, y huyeron en una carrera, dejando a ambas princesas a solas. En cuanto estuvieron sin compañía, Tsunade se aproximó hacia su hermana menor, y la tomó por los hombros, examinando sus heridas con preocupación. Kaguya respingó cuando la rubia pasó la mano por su mejilla, donde tenía una cortada de una espina del ahora destrozado arreglo floral._

— _Kaguya. ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la princesa mayor a su familiar._

 _Tsunade recibió un tímido asentimiento por parte de la peliblanca._

 _— Por Dios, Kaguya. ¿Por qué nunca has hablado de ésto?_

 _La pequeña ninfa peliblanca agachó la mirada._

— _Yo..._

— _Kaguya._

 _Tsunade apretó levemente los hombros de la peliblanca, clavando su mirada en los ojos de su hermana._

 _— Tenemos que avisarle a Chiyo-sama de ésto. No puede quedar impune._

 _La peliblanca no refutó la orden de su hermana. En parte, por aún seguir en estado de shock, y la otra porque también quería que todo ése tormento terminara. No sabía que había hecho para merecer los golpes y humillaciones de parte de los demás. Ni tampoco quería seguir pasando por lo mismo todos los días de su vida._

 _Por supuesto, cuando la regente de Iridia se enteró del abuso, en contra de Kaguya, tomó cartas en el asunto. Y sin tener mayor compasión, para con los bravucones y sus familias, Chiyo les expulsó del reino, bajo la amenaza de encarcelarles de volverse a presentarse, o poner un sólo pie dentro del bosque de las hadas. Junto con ello, decretó sentencia de por vida a quienes se atrevieran a agredir a las dos princesas, por lo que nunca más la peliblanca fue hostigada. O al menos, no durante su gobierno._

 _Desde aquella vez, Kaguya se sentía feliz de vivir con su gente._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Sus trece años finalmente llegaron. Y con ello, el momento de sus entrenamientos intensivos, donde ambas recibirían adiestramiento para suceder el trono de Iridia, por lo que la gran matriarca Chiyo asignó a un par de Arcanas Elementales, las cuales les instruirían y pulirían en sus artes mágicas._

 _Por supuesto, ambas demostraban diferentes aptitudes para el uso de la magia. Dado que en el caso de Tsunade era un caso particular, poseyendo la fuerza propia de los guerreros dragón, mientras que Kaguya ni siquiera era comparable con los de los humanos convencionales. Pero si había algo en lo que destacaba, era en el manejo de las Artes Elementales, donde ni su propia talentosa hermana mayor le igualaba._

 _Pero aquello, de igual manera, le atraía una discriminación por parte de sus tutores, puesto que su magia era peligrosamente poderosa, a tal grado de haberle generado heridas, tanto a su persona como a sus maestros, por lo que, desde los altos mandos, fue decidido que el entrenamiento de la princesa de la Luna fuera postergado, hasta hallar la manera de nivelar el exceso de poder que emanaba su aura. Y con ello, sus adiestramientos fueron suspendidos. Su hermana, en comparación, prosiguió con la tutela en las artes mágicas, siguiendo el plan proporcionado por los consejeros principales de Iridia._

 _Lógicamente, aquella decisión no pasaría desapercibida, y generaría toda clase de opiniones mixtas. Desde aquellos que aprobaban el que el entrenamiento de la albina fuera puesto en suspensión, como aquellos que lo veían como una simple discriminación a Kaguya, y un favoritismo hacia su hermana mayor. La peliblanca, en su caso, se sintió triste y afligida, cuando le avisaron que su capacitación fue cancelada. Nuevamente, se sentía desplazada por su gente._

— _Oye. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando? — pronunció una voz, muy cercana a la peliblanca._

 _Pero una luz apareció en la vida de la chica. O mejor dicho, una persona, la cual le cambiaría la vida completamente, a partir de ése momento. Y era un apuesto joven, aproximadamente tres años mayor que ella. Éste era un tanto más alto que ella, de aproximadamente un metro ochenta de altura. Y era de apariencia atlética, aunque sin exagerar. Su cabello era de un aspecto violeta oscuro, bastante extraño entre las especies, aún hablando de la Faerie. Además, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, dándole un aspecto ligeramente femenino. No obstante, Kaguya de inmediato se sintió atraída hacia aquel apuesto muchacho, por lo que se limpió las lágrimas de sus ámbares, y se puso de pie como si quemara el suelo._

— _E-Estoy bien. No te preocupes — pronunció tímidamente la peliblanca, juntando sus manos en su vientre bajo, y agachando la mirada._

 _Para el hada masculina, aquella expresión le causó cierta ternura; razón por la cual decidió indagar en quién era aquella tímida y bella chica._

— _Pero qué modales los míos — enunció aquel pelimorado — Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Trey de Amethesis. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ésta bella dama? — preguntó el apuesto muchacho con galantería, a la vez que hacía una reverencia._

— _Eh... Bueno... Yo... M-Mi nombre es... Kaguya Senju — contestó la chica, con absoluta timidez._

 _El chico ensanchó los ojos, ante la mención del nombre de la albina, así que se quedó perplejo._

— _¿P-Princesa Kaguya?_

 _La peliblanca, con algo de reluctancia, asintió, por lo que el ojiesmeralda, de inmediato, hizo una reverencia, para después tomar la pequeña y pálida mano de ésta, y besarla suavemente; acción que hizo que Kaguya se coloreara del tono de un tomate._

 _— Es un honor para mí conocerla, princesa mía — enunció galantemente el pelimorado._

— _¡Ah! ¡No! ¡El honor es mío! — susurró con nerviosismo la peliblanca, presintiendo que aquel día su vida cambiaría para siempre._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Tres años pasaron, desde aquel día en que Kaguya había conocido a aquel apuesto pelimorado. Y cada día que pasaba, la albina juraba que se enamoraba cada vez más del muchacho ojiesmeralda, quien, a pesar de ser tres años mayor que ella, había demostrado ser todo un caballero. Siempre tratándola como a una auténtica dama, dándole cumplidos, y regalándole algunas_ _ **Sakuras**_ _, como ella tanto amaba. Junto con ello, las agresiones, por parte de los demás, prácticamente se extinguieron. Ya que además de que la princesa Luna recibía protección, de parte de su hermana, Trey la defendía de los bravucones._

 _Junto con ello, por órdenes de Chiyo Nakamura, mejor conocida como la gran matriarca de Iridia, el entrenamiento de Kaguya se reanudó. Y afortunadamente, ésta vez no hubo percances mayores, dado que ahora la peliblanca podía tener un mejor control de su aura, siendo completamente perfecto. Aunque, por otro lado, su hermana mayor le llevaba bastante ventaja, puesto que ahora estaba practicando con las artes prohibidas, y con una de las ramas más poderosas y peligrosas de las artes esotéricas: La_ _ **Magia AntiMateria**_ _._

 _No obstante, aquello no desanimaba a la albina, debido a que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz, se sentía aceptada, y sentía que podría conquistar cualquier obstáculo que la vida le pusiera enfrente. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que aprendía bastante rápido, tan así que ya podía hacer buen manejo de la Magia Elemental, donde incluso había llegado a superar a la talentosa Tsunade._

— _Kaguya-hime — le llamó aquel pelimorado, del que tanto gustaba la albina._

 _La albina volvió su mirada hacia el mismo, con una bella sonrisa._

— _Trey._

 _La peliblanca se encaminó lentamente hacia el hada, mientras que éste otro corría hasta su posición, hasta que finalmente se encontraron de frente. El pelimorado entonces tomó la mano derecha de la princesa Luna y la besó, en aquel gesto que ya se había vuelto costumbre con el paso de los años, pero que, de igual manera, siempre generaba el mismo efecto en la chica: Abochornarla, hasta que su rostro pareciese un tomate._

— _Princesa mía. He venido hasta aquí con una sola petición — comunicó el ojiesmeralda, haciendo una ligera reverencia._

 _Kaguya arqueó levemente una ceja._

— _¿Eh? ¿De que se trata? — enunció tímidamente la peliblanca._

 _Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, el hada tomó el antebrazo de Kaguya, y la arrastró hacia un pequeño y elevado monte, mientras que la chica, sorprendida, simplemente se dejaba halar._

 _Tras unos minutos, ambos llegaron a una altiplanicie, donde se apreciaba el reino de Iridia en su totalidad, además de que el sol se estaba alzando, dándole un aspecto impresionante al pueblo de las hadas. De inmediato, algunas flores comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, liberando algunos pétalos de las mismas flores. Igualmente, las mismas volaban por los aires, junto con miles de mariposas. Kaguya estaba completamente anonadada, ante el tan bello despliegue de la naturaleza._

 _Trey, por su lado, lejos de contemplar la naturaleza, se hallaba perdido en la belleza de aquella albina. Kaguya tal vez no poseía el escultural y deseado cuerpo de su hermana pelirrubia, pero si algo tenía la peliblanca, eran los hermosos rasgos faciales, y su figura muy femenina que prácticamente no era rivalizada. Además de que emanaba un aura de pureza e inocencia, con un sutil toque de sensualidad. Y había una gran razón por la que Trey pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de aquella princesa. Un motivo que le incitaba a buscarla, y tratar de convivir el mayor tiempo posible, al lado de Kaguya. Y esa causa era muy simple._

 _Estaba enamorado._

 _Irónicamente, no tenía noción de que aquella peliblanca compartía el mismo sentimiento. Ya que, generalmente, se mostraba tímida y distante; razón por la cual el pelimorado imaginaba cosas sin sentido. Como el que Kaguya no tenía ninguna clase de interés, más allá del de la amistad. O que, en su posición como princesa de Iridia, le hacía tener que mantenerse al margen de toda clase de relaciones íntimas y sentimentales. Muchas veces había intentado confesarle sus sentimientos a la albina, pero siempre sucedía algo que le impedía revelar su amor. Ya sea que las circunstancias no se lo permitían, o que perdía todo valor de hacerlo._

 _Sin embargo, se prometía a sí mismo de que todo éso cambiaría aquel día._

— _Kaguya. Hay algo que necesito decirte._

 _El pelimorado se giró, para encarar a la princesa de la Luna, la cual le observaba entre extrañada y tímida._

 _— Desde aquella vez en que te conocí, me sentí atraído por tu belleza, y por tu elegancia. Lo mismo que de tu personalidad pura e inocente. No hay día en el que deje de pensar en ti. Cada día que despierto, ansío verte. Cada que anochece, estoy impaciente a que llegue el siguiente día, para volver a estar a tu lado. Mi vida gira alrededor de la tuya._

 _Decir que Kaguya estaba sonrojada era un eufemismo._

— _¿Pe-Pero de que estás...? — musitó nerviosa la princesa de la Luna._

 _El hada tomó las pequeñas manos de la albina entre las suyas, entrelazándolas y jugando con sus dedos, lo que hizo que Kaguya se sonroje intensamente._

— _Lo que quiero decirte es que... estoy enamorado de ti, mi hermosa flor._

 _Kaguya se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y es que jamás se habría esperado que aquel apuesto chico que amaba, desde hace un par de años, le reciprocaba el mismo sentimiento. Justo antes de que la chica pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, el ojiesmeralda le sorprendió con un casto pero intenso beso en sus labios. Ante lo cual, la Senju simplemente se dejó llevar por sus emociones, correspondiendo abiertamente al amor de aquel chico. Amor que ella estaba anhelante de compartirlo con Trey._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _A sus diecinueve años, Kaguya no podía estar más feliz. Ya que no sólo había salido ésos tres últimos años con su amado, sino que, hace tan sólo unos cuantos meses, habían contraído nupcias. La boda, sencillamente, fue un evento espectacular. Literalmente, el reino entero de Iridia celebró tan único evento, donde los lujos, la elegancia, y las tradiciones no escatimaron. Damas de honor, músicos, personas de renombre, así como los grandes jerarcas, estuvieron presentes._

 _Por supuesto, la gran matriarca, Chiyo Nakamura, no podía estar ausente, por lo que, dejando temporalmente de lado sus obligaciones, como regidora del reino de las hadas, hizo un muy largo viaje. Todo para poder estar presente en la boda entre su "nieta", y aquel apuesto muchacho, el cual ahora había abandonado sus rasgos semi-afeminados, y pasaba a convertirse en un alto y galante caballero. La gran matriarca, además, decidió darles un regalo de bodas, así que le entregó a su nieta, Kaguya, un extenso terreno dentro de la misma ciudad, o mejor dicho bosque de Iridia. Prácticamente, era al menos una cuarta parte del territorio._

 _No obstante, aquella dádiva también atrajo la codicia, y la envidia de muchos otros. Especialmente, aquellos grandes jerarcas que avariciaban el reino entero. Aquellas mismas personas que, durante la niñez de la peliblanca, siempre la atormentaron. Las que siempre observaban con desprecio a las princesas Senju. Aquellas que deseaban la desaparición del matriarcado de la gobernante Nakamura. Pero, aún con todo ello, no pudieron impugnar ante la decisión de la gran matriarca. Por lo que, entre su coraje y odio, aceptaron la decisión de Chiyo Nakamura._

 _Aún así, siempre tendrían cartas bajo la manga. Y ésa "carta", era una alianza secreta con uno de los Clanes más poderosos de Terra._

 _El Clan Otsutsuki._

 _Se sabía entonces que en el Consejo Secreto de Iridia se hallaban inconformes con la actual gobernación del reino de las hadas. Ya que, en lugar de preparar una estrategia de ampliación territorial, la gran matriarca se limitaba a mantener la paz entre las naciones, así como entre las distintas especies de Terra. La última vez que Iridia fue a guerra, dató de hace más de quinientos años de aquel momento. Además de que la actual extensión territorial era mucho menor a la que en tiempos prehistóricos poseían. Todo a consecuencia de la división de poderes entre las dos especies mayores del mundo: La Faerie y La Sapiens._

 _Durante los últimos cien años, únicamente se había procurado el bienestar de las familias del reino, y se había dejado atrás los ideales imperialistas de los ancestros de Iridia. Aunque siempre habían existido aquellos quienes buscaban conquistar la mayor cantidad de extensión territorial._

 _Finalmente, decidieron resucitar aquellos planes de conquista de Terra. Y con ello, inició la_ _ **Gran Guerra de Terra**_ _, la cual duraría más de una década._

 _La noticia del conflicto bélico se esparció en tan sólo cuestión de unos días, y comenzó a afectar a los grandes Continentes Elementales. El primero en ser damnificado, fue el Continente del Agua, al estar más próximo al Continente del Fuego, donde, literalmente, millones de personas perdieron la vida. Debido a las arbitrarias decisiones, por parte de los mayores reinos del mundo, junto con la sospecha de que cada país estaba involucrado en el conflicto, tuvo como consecuencia que ninguno se aliara con el resto, permitiendo de ése modo el desmantelar progresivamente cada nación._

 _Por supuesto, fue cuestión de tiempo para que incluso la especie Faerie fuese afectada, dado que el conflicto se extendió por toda Terra, arrasando como una brutal epidemia que diezmaba a la población humana, e incluso algunos otros seres, como elfos, gnomos, entre otros, fueron afectados por la guerra, y sus especies fueron diezmadas terriblemente._

 _Iridia fue uno de los últimos reinos en ser afectados por la guerra, pero, eventualmente, sucedió, por lo que la gran matriarca Chiyo no tuvo mayor elección que enviar a guerreros a combate. La matriarca trató de pasar lo más desapercibida, para no revelar el territorio ocupado por la especie de las hadas, o aquello significaría el fin para no sólo Iridia, sino para el más grande de los reinos de las ninfas. Y junto con ello, más del setenta por ciento de la especie Faerie._

 _Pero para una peliblanca en particular, fueron peores noticias de lo esperado. Y la razón era porque alguien muy querido para ella partiría a combate._

— _No vayas... Por favor... Te lo suplico... — imploró la princesa de la Luna._

 _Su ahora esposo Trey, se sintió presionado ante la misma súplica de hace unos días, cuando él decidió salir a pelear por su pueblo._

— _Kaguya... Ya lo hemos hablado en múltiples ocasiones — contrarrestó con voz suave el pelimorado._

 _Él sabía que, después de salir de Iridia, dejaría la seguridad y tranquilidad, para abrirse en un mundo de destrucción y muerte._

— _Pero... ¿Es que acaso es más importante el mundo, que la felicidad de tu esposa?_

 _Nuevamente, el mismo argumento de la albina se hizo presente. Sin embargo, Trey sabía que no podía esperar sentado a que destruyeran su hogar, ni a su gente. Que de igual manera, eran su familia._

— _Kaguya..._

 _El ojiesmeralda tomó de los hombros a su mujer, y la apretó contra su cuerpo, en un firme y protector abrazo, el cual, de inmediato, la aludida correspondió._

 _— ... Ambos sabemos que las cosas no van a cambiar por sí solas. Y que, de estar sentados esperando a que lo hagan, sólo nos traerá mas desgracias._

— _Éso no es verdad. En todos éstos milenios de existencia de Iridia jamás se han presentado otros seres. Y nunca se han avistado hostiles en los alrededores. Iridia, para los humanos, es tan sólo un mito._

 _Kaguya refutaba desesperadamente, con el objetivo de retrasar y, posiblemente, anular el viaje a la guerra de su esposo. Mas sin en cambio, éste había tomado su decisión. Y aquella decisión implicaba que dejaría todo atrás, para guerrear por todas las hadas._

— _Perdóname, amada mía, Pero no puedo estar sin hacer nada. No puedo quedarme aquí, y vivir una falsa ilusión de esperanza, donde en apariencia no sucede nada. Todo ésto, mientras gente muere._

 _Kaguya se rompió en ése momento. Las lágrimas no tardaron en abandonar sus fanales, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le estrujaba, y su alma se partía en dos. Algo que su esposo notó de inmediato, quien la estrujó aún con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. El tiempo pasó lentamente, aunque Kaguya deseaba que se detuviera en ése preciso instante, por temor a que su marido partiera en ése momento. Ya que, una vez que cruzara el límite del territorio de Iridia, el pelimorado quedaba a su suerte, donde no habría una certeza de que volvería sano y salvo._

— _No llores, Kaguya. Por favor. Ésto no será un adiós._

— _Prométeme entonces que volverás sano y salvo. Y que viviremos el resto de nuestros días juntos. Como aquel día en que nos unimos en santo matrimonio._

 _La chica dirigió sus orbes ámbares hacia los esmeralda del hada, perdiéndose en los mismos por unos segundos._

— _Lo prometo. Volveré a tu lado, y envejeceremos juntos._

 _Trey depositó un suave beso en los labios de su mujer. Kaguya, habiendo perdido todo rastro de timidez, devolvió el mismo con la misma diligencia, pero entregando todo su amor en el proceso._

 _— Ésta será la última noche. Y quiero que sea única e inolvidable... — expresó nostálgico el pelimorado._

 _Aquella misma noche se entregaron el uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma. Tal y como la vez de su noche de bodas, donde la pasión y el amor eran emanables de sus cuerpos. Ambos querían que estuviesen marcados con la esencia del otro en sus pieles. Y que sus aromas perduraran cada noche, a partir de ése momento, hasta el día en que volverían a encontrarse. Aquella noche harían el amor, hasta que no pudiesen más, y hasta que sus cuerpos imploraran por reposo._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Embarazada**_ _._

 _Aquel era el resultado de la noche pasional, de hace poco más de un mes._

 _Embarazada del amor de su vida. De aquel apuesto, galante, y caballeroso pelimorado, quien ahora mismo se encontraba en el campo de batalla._

 _Desde hace algunos días, había tenido algunas molestias propias de la etapa primigenia del embarazo, además de que su período se había retrasado. Las nauseas, mareos, visión borrosa y fatiga crónica no la habían abandonado, sino que todo lo contrario: parecían ser el pan de cada día, y la acompañaban todas las mañanas._

 _Kaguya, mas sin en cambio, tenía sentimientos mixtos encontrados con aquella noticia. No porque rechazara a aquel bebé, quien crecía dentro de su vientre, sino porque no era el momento adecuado para ser madre. Actualmente, su esposo se hallaba en combate, y el mundo no atravesaba la mejor etapa. Y con todo ello, no podía garantizar una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad a su hijo o hija._

 _Aún con todo ello, Kaguya se mantuvo optimista con su recién descubierto embarazo. Ella sería madre de un hijo, y éso era todo lo que importaba en ése momento. La noticia de un bebé, si bien no había sido planeado, y hubiese optado por esperar un tiempo, no dejaba de ser especial y bello. Y como tal, ella se sentía feliz, pese al oscuro panorama del mundo, así como también del hecho de que, prácticamente, Terra entero se encontraba en estado de guerra, aún si Iridia no se veía directamente afectada._

 _Aún con todas ésas circunstancias, Kaguya no podía esperar el momento cuando su amado esposo volviese de aquel sanguinario conflicto bélico, para anunciarle de su embarazo. Ansiaba el ver el rostro de ilusión en aquel hombre que le había conquistado, hace ya seis años atrás._

 _Pero la vida simplemente no fue justa con la Senju, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando le daba un regalo, le arrebataba algo importante para ella. Y ésta vez, fue simplemente devastador._

 _Un grupo de gente se halaba a las afueras del reino de Iridia. Todos contemplaban el regreso de aquel reducido escuadrón de "soldados" hada que habían sido enviados a combate, entre ellos Trey, su esposo. Pero había algo bastante peculiar, en aquel pequeño cúmulo de personas. Algo que la peliblanca, entre su emoción, no se había percatado: El pesar de sus rostros._

 _Indudablemente, aquello le traía un oscuro presentimiento, por lo que estuvo a la defensiva._

 _Aunque, por otro lado, su positivismo no disminuyó, ni aún un poco. Ya que, finalmente, existía un fruto del amor entre la Senju y el ojiesmeralda. Si bien no era el momento adecuado, para procrear una nueva vida, el acaecimiento no dejaba de ser un evento único y hermoso, y como tal era para compartirse en pareja. Extrañamente, todos los presentes observaban a Kaguya con pésame y compasión, como si algo muy malo hubiese sucedido, incrementando la incertidumbre de la peliblanca._

— _Kaguya-hime... Tenemos malas noticias... — pronunció uno de los tantos aldeanos presentes, en las afueras de Iridia, donde los veteranos volvían a casa._

— _¿... Malas... noticias...? — susurró la albina con temor._

 _El aldeano asintió._

— _Será mejor que lo vea por su propia cuenta..._

 _Aún dubitativa, Kaguya avanzó hasta donde se hallaban el mayor cúmulo de personas. Los aldeanos, en cuanto divisaron la presencia de la princesa Luna, se abrieron paso, hasta que la peliblanca llegó a la entrada del bosque, sólo para que Kaguya abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, y que su cuerpo fuera atacado por un estremecimiento, ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, aún si la Senju se negaba a creer._

 _Frente a ella, se hallaba un grupo de cuerpos envueltos en unas telas. Éstos eran pertenecientes a los hombres que habían sido enviados a combate. Y entre todos aquellos, Kaguya pudo ver una cabellera pelimorada. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de aproximarse a los mismos, aún creyendo que se hallaba en una pesadilla, y que pronto despertaría de la misma. Mas un toque en su hombro la devolvió a la realidad, proveniente de una de las ninfas Clérigas._

― _Kaguya-hime... Lo sentimos tanto..._

 _Aquellas palabras bastaron para quebrar a la mencionada. La princesa, al sentir la terrible agonía ante la pérdida de aquella persona que tanto amaba, simplemente cayó de rodillas, y en la palma de sus manos. Mientras tanto, de sus fanales, las lágrimas caían sin fin. Las lágrimas de Kaguya empaparon completamente el pastoso suelo de Iridia, además de que la peliblanca apretaba con sus manos el verdoso terreno. Y al final, una serie de gritos desgarradores se escucharon por todo el pueblo. Tan lastimeros, que nadie se habría atrevido a volver la mirada hacia donde provenía._

 _Trey de Amethesis. Guerrero de Iridia. Y padre de su hijo..._

 _... Había muerto._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _El tiempo pasó. O mejor dicho, a penas unos cuantos meses pasaron, desde aquel fatídico día donde Trey había fallecido, y Kaguya había quedado oficialmente viuda, y embarazada. Por supuesto, durante el primer trimestre la peliblanca había logrado disimular su embarazo mediante vestimentas ligeramente holgadas. Pero, eventualmente, mientras la gestación avanzaba su vientre cada vez era más notorio. Por primera vez, aparentemente, había una respectiva paz en Iridia, y en todo el mundo._

 _O al menos así habría de ser. Pero para la Senju, era todo lo opuesto._

 _Ante los ojos de la sociedad, Kaguya simplemente había sido una mujerzuela, quien apenas falleció su esposo, se había metido en la cama con un completo desconocido. Y la supuesta prueba de ello, era aquel embarazo por el que la albina pasaba. Y ante su desgracia, Kaguya no podía refutar aquellos falsos testimonios, con respecto al padre de su hija. Anteriormente, había abogado en favor de que el ahora difunto Trey era el padre de su hija, pero dadas las circunstancias de su muerte, la gente lo creía infactible. Y de inmediato, fue tachada de mentirosa, y de ser una cualquiera. Acto que, si bien enfureció a la princesa Luna, no era nada en comparación a lo que se suscitó a raíz de su encintéz._

 _Apenas el alto mando de Iridia, ahora carente de la autoridad de la difunta por enfermedad, Chiyo Nakamura, se enteró del cuestionable período de gestación de la peliblanca, inmediatamente tomaron cartas en el asunto. Aprovecharon la oportunidad para no sólo difamarla aún más, sino para conseguir aquello, de lo que hace más de treinta años, habían planeado desde las sombras._

 _El destronar al Clan Senju._

 _Por lógicas razones, Kaguya fue el objetivo más fácil de ambas, dado que por el simple motivo de que su embarazo, hasta hoy día, había sido bajo circunstancias desconocidas, y ante la opinión pública, ni ella misma tenía idea de quién era el padre de su hijo. De inmediato explotaron aquella falla de la princesa de la Luna._

 _De ésa manera, bajo amenaza de exilio, así como de la denigración de su Clan y su apellido, Kaguya cedió sus derechos al trono de Iridia, siendo con ello Tsunade la única sucesora del reino de las hadas. Una guerrera que, si bien era audaz y osada, confiaba ciegamente en aquellos usurpadores del gobierno de las ninfas, por lo que, de inmediato, aceptó el cargo ofrecido por el consejo, con lo cual también tomó como a su única alumna a Shizune Nikaido*, así como su propia asistente personal._

 _De haber sido en otras circunstancias, Kaguya hubiese tomado la salida fácil: Acabar con aquellos tiranos mandatarios actuales de Iridia, y huir del reino de las hadas, llevándose consigo la dignidad de su Clan, y de su herencia. Pero ahora, no sólo dependía su vida de ella, sino que llevaba en su vientre el fruto del amor entre aquel caído en combate, de nombre Trey de Amethesis y ella, Kaguya Senju, la princesa de la Luna. De igual manera, ella estaba ansiosa por el nacimiento de su hijo, y añoraba aquel bello día en que daría a luz a aquella hermosa criatura. Y no le importarían las críticas por parte de los que se hacían llamar "su gente", sino que todo lo contrario: A todo aquel que se atreviese a siquiera intimidar a su pequeño o pequeña, ella misma les traería un tormento eterno. Le defendería de toda clase de peligro, y de toda calumniación._

 _Sería un nuevo comienzo en la vida de Kaguya Senju, antigua heredera de Iridia._

— _Descuida, hijo mío — susurró la peliblanca con cariño, a la vez que acariciaba su abultado vientre y canturreaba — No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Seremos una familia feliz. Mamá te lo promete._

 _Por alguna razón, el creciente y en desarrollo feto en su interior parecía responder ante aquellos estímulos por parte de su madre, ya que Kaguya juraba que sentía algunos movimientos muy sutiles en su interior, y aquello la emocionó aún mas. La peliblanca, con ambas manos, masajeó su estómago, y comenzó a entonar una suave melodía para su bebé. Entretanto, mantenía una bella sonrisa, y se mecía levemente en una improvisada hamaca, la cual había fabricado con algunas telas sobrantes que había hallado en su pequeño hogar. Y es que no sólo había sido destituida de su jerarquía y linaje, sino que también sus bienes heredados de la fallecida gran matriarca, Chiyo, le fueron arrebatados. La albina se vio forzada a trabajar como una simple plebeya, aún si en numerosas ocasiones había corrido peligro de abortar._

 _Afortunadamente, hubo algunas ninfas que se apiadaron de ella, y le ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Ésto, claro, sin que se involucraran en demasía, o correrían el riesgo de ser detectadas. Y por consiguiente, sufrirían la expulsión de Iridia, y humillación de sus líneas genealógicas._

 _Tristemente, no se podía decir lo mismo de su ahora completamente transformada hermana. Tsunade, al tener acceso a un alto puesto, en la jerarquía del reino de las hadas, se había vuelto vanidosa, soberbia, y ambiciosa. Incluso había llegado a ignorar el hecho de que tenía una hermana sanguínea quien, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba de ella. Que clamaba por auxilio, y al menos unas trazas de su apoyo._

 _Una hermana que estaba volviéndose resentida contra la princesa del Sol._

 _Desgraciadamente, Kaguya ponía por encima de su necesidad, y su creciente desprecio al corrupto sistema de Iridia, su compasión y su misericordia. No quería dañar o perjudicar a aquellos con quienes creció y se crió. Aquellos, por los cuales, sus ancestros dieron sus vidas. Y sobretodo, por aquella gran dama que ahora había pasado a mejor vida. Aquella que fue conocida como Chiyo Nakamura, la última del mismo Clan, oficialmente extinto con su muerte._

 _Para infortunio de la peliblanca, dentro de ella aún existía aquella nobleza y amor hacia sus prójimo, ética que siempre había poseído. Los mismos valores y principios del cual casi todas las personas, con las que estaba forzada a convivir, se aprovechaban, a tal grado de cargarle la mano en numerosas ocasiones, aún sin importarles que actualmente la princesa Luna se hallaba en un avanzado estado de gestación. A veces odiaba ésa forma de ser tan propia de ella, en el que se arraigaba a sus valores._

— _Kaguya-san — pronunció una voz femenina y calmada, aunque en su tono se podía percibir la indiferencia, y un poco de desprecio — Los altos mandos le llaman a una audiencia privada con el consejo._

 _Aquello, más que sorprender a la peliblanca, la molestó, pues recién había concluido de laborar en el campo, y estaba sumamente agotada. Y a ello se le añadía que estaba embarazada, prácticamente podría jurar que aquellos consejeros de Iridia la querían ver muerta, o de menos que sufriese un aborto._

— _Lo siento. Pero no me siento en condiciones de asistir. Me encuentro muy agotada, y no he descansado en casi catorce horas — refutó la albina, con algo de brusquedad, no ocultando su molestia ante semejante imprudencia._

— _Me temo no podemos aceptar una negativa de su parte, Kaguya-san. Incluso si es en contra de su voluntad la llevaremos._

 _La hada se hizo a un lado, y dejó pasar a un pequeño grupo de soldados. Los soldados, si bien no eran demasiados, se veían bastante intimidantes. Y en su actual estado, la Senju no podría hacerles frente, por lo que, no teniendo mayor opción, Kaguya resopló inaudiblemente. Y con bastante dificultad se reincorporó de su cama, sosteniendo su abultado abdomen. Entonces, una vez erguida, se encaminó a lentos pasos hacia la salida de su pequeña casa, siendo escoltada desde su retaguardia por la ninfa enviada, y el grupo de hombres._

 _Verdaderamente, a ésas alturas e instancias, Kaguya se cuestionaba a sí misma cómo era posible que no hubiese destruido por completo al pueblo de Iridia, o al menos de haber acabado con la vida del corrupto alto mando de la misma, pero siempre estaba ante todo su ética y moral, mismas que los demás tergiversaban a su conveniencia, e incluso la usaban en su contra. Realmente a los aldeanos, como a los jerarcas del reino de las hadas, les gustaba provocarle. Y constantemente jugaban con su paciencia._

 _Finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño templo, aunque bastante elegante, donde al interior se hallaban todos los consejeros de Iridia, quienes estaban esperando de pie a la recién llegada princesa de la Luna. Y por la mirada que le daban, ésta se esperaba lo peor, lo que hasta cierto punto le impresionó, fue el ubicar a su hermana mayor entre éstos. Aunque si bien, por otra parte, ya era muy conocido que Tsunade Senju se había coludido entre la gente importante de Iridia, y ahora formaba parte del consejo mayor, aún si ante la vista de la peliblanca no era mas que un títere._

— _Kaguya-hime. Le hemos estado esperando. Tenemos información que comunicarle — enunció uno de los consejeros._

 _Éste era un hombre mayor, bastante acabado, tan así que prácticamente su cabello, y bello facial, era prácticamente inexistente, además de que tenía arrugas por doquier, junto con una gran cantidad de verrugas que le daban un aspecto bastante desagradable. Aunque todo éso era lo que menos le importaba a Kaguya. Simplemente quería largarse cuanto antes._

— _Lo que sea que me tengan que decir, les solicito lo hagan de una vez. No me siento bien. Y se supone que debo permanecer en reposo, por lo de mi embarazo — espetó la antigua princesa de Iridia._

— _En efecto, Kaguya-hime. Precisamente aquella es la razón por la cual le hemos llamado._

 _Aquello, en definitiva, no le agradó a la peliblanca. Y de hecho, desde el momento en que fue llamada a audiencia, con aquellos desagradables jerarcas de Iridia, sabía de antemano que no eran buenas noticias. Y que no eran asuntos diplomáticos._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que necesitan comunicarme? — cuestionó la Senju, en un tono adamante._

 _A pesar de que la incomodidad y el nerviosismo le habían revuelto el estómago a Kaguya, ya se había cansado de ser la débil y tímida niña que fue durante su infancia, además de que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite._

— _Es en relación a su estado de gestación._

 _Kaguya asintió desganada, en silenciosa respuesta, de que aquello era completamente redundante, por lo que el consejero continuó._

 _— El consejo de Iridia ha decidido que aquel bebé que lleva en su vientre no debe nacer._

 _Kaguya parpadeó unas cuantas veces, intentando digerir lo que había escuchado, de aquel anciano repugnante. ¡¿Acaso el consejo le demandaba que aquel bebé, fruto del amor entre su difunto esposo y ella, fuera abortado?! No. Aquello no era posible. Debió haber escuchado mal. Seguramente aquellas dolencias del embarazo le estaban afectando su capacidad de razonamiento y percepción._

— _¿P-Perdón? — interrogó, entre impresionada y molesta, la chica._

— _Me ha escuchado bien, señorita Kaguya. Ése bebé no debe nacer._

 _Aquellas palabras bastaron, para que la princesa de la Luna cambiara su rostro de sorpresa, por uno de enfado total, por lo que tensó sus manos en un puño, así como su mandíbula, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, y afilando su mirada. Su aura se volvió demasiado inestable, a tal punto que una fuerte ventisca se generó dentro del templo, y comenzó a sacudir toda clase de objeto en el interior. Tsunade observaba, entre dolida y preocupada, a su hermana menor, temiendo que la misma terminara cometiendo alguna estupidez. Éso o enfadarse tanto, que aquel bebé que llevaba en su vientre se pusiera en peligro._

— _¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?! ¡No tienen ningún derecho a tomar decisiones con respecto a mi embarazo! — rugió Kaguya, como nunca lo había hecho._

 _La ninfa peliblanca desafió por primera vez a aquel corrupto e impune consejo, el cual sólo había traído desgracias a Iridia, desde su establecimiento hace siglos atrás. Y que con el fallecimiento de Chiyo Nakamura, simplemente ahora tenían campo libre para actuar._

— _Kaguya... — susurró su hermana mayor, preocupada por su familiar._

 _Tsunade sabía que un fuerte enojo podría provocarle daños a su hermana, o al bebé que llevaba en su vientre._

— _Me temo no estamos solicitando su opinión, Kaguya-hime. La decisión está tomada, y aquel bebé será abortado hoy mismo. Es un pésimo ejemplo hacia las demás señoritas de Iridia. Y además, es hijo bastardo — mencionó otro de los consejeros._

 _Éste era otro hombre, de aproximadamente unos sesenta años quien, si bien se conservaba un poco mejor que el anterior, no dejaba de ser decrépito._

— _¡No! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Y no permitiré que nadie lo toque! ¡No me importa a quien deba desafiar!_

 _Kaguya, por primera vez en su vida, soltó una rabieta. Pero era aquello, o dejar que su bebé muriera, por un capricho de aquel repugnante sistema consejero, el cual sólo buscaba sus intereses particulares._

— _Kaguya-hime. Por favor. Use el sentido común. Aquel bebé le está generando su muerte social. Y no es propio de una dama de su linaje el hallarse encinta de un hombre desconocido. El abortar a aquel bebé le permitirá reintegrarse como una digna miembro de la nobleza del reino de las hadas — afirmó otro de los del consejeros._

 _Pero lejos de convencer a la descendiente de la luna, sólo la hizo enfurecer en sobre manera, más de lo que ella pensaba que podría llegar a irritarse. Aunque no era para menos, ya que, prácticamente, querían matar a su bebé, y ella jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño. Aún si debía enfrentar al mundo entero, sólo para que esté a salvo._

— _¡Me importa un carajo lo que opinen! ¡No les permitiré que lastimen a mi hijo! — rebatió la antigua heredera de Iridia._

— _Si ése es el caso, entonces tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias, Kaguya-hime — recalcó el anciano del consejo, quien tomó una postura firme, y se acercó amedrentadoramente hacia la peliblanca._

 _Kaguya, mas sin en cambio, se mantuvo con la misma actitud determinada._

 _— No permitiremos una mala influencia en Iridia, y que su obstinación difame la clase noble. Nuestros ancestros han resguardado nuestro honor, y linaje sanguíneo, durante milenios. Y no serán quebrantados por su causa. Si no acata nuestras órdenes, entonces será exiliada permanentemente — expresó el consejero._

 _Aquello, más que un dictamen, sonó como una amenaza. Y por supuesto, Kaguya sabía todo aquello que implicaba el destierro. El simplemente imaginarse que tendría que arreglárselas por su propia cuenta, para no sólo su subsistencia, sino también la de su retoño, le traía ansiedad e incertidumbre. Pero no es como si tuviese una segunda opción: O se desarraigaba de Iridia, para conservar a su bebé, o le darían muerte prenatal._

— _Bien. Si ése es el caso... hoy mismo saldré de Iridia — sentenció la princesa luna, dejando incrédulos a todos._

 _Tsunade esperaba aquella reacción, pero no por ello fue menos impactante, ya que si bien Kaguya aún conservaba parte de sus ademanes de timidez, como el ser introvertida, jamás esperó que desafiaría al alto mando de Iridia. Y lo peor del caso, era que ella se sentía, en parte, culpable por ello, puesto que si bien no había tomado decisiones, en directo con el decreto del consejo, no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Y ahora, las consecuencias era que su única familia no volvería al reino de las hadas. Y probablemente, no volvería a verla._

 _Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y no había vuelta atrás._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos, el corazón destrozado y hecho un puño, Kaguya preparaba una pequeña muda de ropa y provisiones, para su probablemente eterno viaje. Se hallaba con emociones encontradas, pero, desgraciadamente, ninguna de ellas era positiva, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía triste, por el tener que abandonar el pueblo de Iridia. El lugar donde si bien no pasó una buena infancia, no dejaba de ser su hogar. Se sentía frustrada, por el hecho de que toda su vida se la había pasado con desgracias y discriminaciones, para con su persona. Y no había garantía alguna de que al lugar a donde llegara a establecerse, haría una excepción. Y finalmente, se sentía furiosa e impotente, por el hecho de que aquellos grotescos ancianos, del alto mando del reino de las hadas, terminaron saliéndose con la suya._

 _Pero juraría que algún día volvería a su natal Iridia. Y se cobraría todos aquellos favores, por parte de las personas que le atormentaron su existencia._

— _¡Kaguya! — resonó una voz femenina, muy conocida para la peliblanca._

 _Sin embargo, lejos de alegrarse por ello, la hada albina se sintió enojada. Mas aún con todo, la Senju menor volvió su faz hacia su hermana mayor._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tsunade? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupada? — replicó la albina, con total indiferencia, aunque se podía palpar el desprecio en su tono._

 _Aquello entristeció a la rubia._

— _Escucha. No tienes que hacer esto. No tienes porque irte. Yo..._

— _¿Y que propones, entonces? ¿Que sacrifique a mi hijo, por mis propósitos egoístas?_

 _Kaguya clavó sus propios ámbares en los de su hermana, acercándose a pasos amenazadores hacia la misma._

 _— No. Éso jamás lo haría. Aunque puedo entender el por qué tú sí podrías hacerlo, Tsunade — masculló Kaguya, con absoluto odio — De cualquier manera, de todos nosotros, siempre fuiste la más ambiciosa. Y siempre buscaste codearte con la gente de élite._

— _¡Éso no es verdad! ¡Acepté un puesto de jerarquía en el consejo, para beneficiar a nuestro pueblo¡ ¡Y para continuar el legado de Chiyo-sama!_

— _¡No me vengas con ésas estupideces! — rugió la peliblanca — ¡Tú sabes muy bien que sólo veías el interés de por medio! ¡Y tu discípula, Shizune, es testigo de ello! O dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no interviniste cuando me arrebataron mi hogar? ¿O cuando me destituyeron de mi estatuto social? ¿O cuando se me negó tener una discípula?_

 _Kaguya ahora se encontraba a unos centímetros del rostro de su hermana, fulminando con sus írises a su familiar._

 _— ¿Y qué hay de todas aquellas veces en que necesitaba de tu auxilio? ¿Donde tu avaricia te llevó a ignorar la existencia de tu propia hermana? — continuó con su asalto la ninfa peliblanca._

 _Tsunade no tenía argumento alguno para rebatir a la princesa de la Luna, ya que todo lo que decía era la más pura y auténtica realidad. Siempre ambicionó tenerlo todo en sus manos. El hacerse de poder y riquezas. Y ahora que había consecuencias, a raíz de su indiferencia con Kaguya, ya no existía un segundo intento. El exilio de su hermana era inminente._

— _Sabes que yo no hubiese querido que todo concluyera de éste modo, Kagu-chan._

— _Oh..._ _Créeme, Tsunade. Yo soy la que menos ansiaba éste final. Y no te atrevas a llamarme de ése modo otra vez — siseó la peliblanca, con desprecio absoluto._

 _Y pese a que Tsunade siempre era especialista, en disimular sus emociones, no pudo evitar sentirse dolida. Pero aún con todo, no dejaba de ser la hermana mayor de la albina._

— _Kaguya... Te lo suplico... Déjame ayudarte. Yo hablaré con el consejo, y hallaré la manera de convencerlos — imploró la rubia._

 _La desterrada princesa sonrió socarronamente, y soltó un resoplido de ironía, aún sin despegar sus fanales de la rubia._

— _¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para éso, Tsunade? — espetó la Senju menor._

— _¡Maldición, Kaguya! ¡Sólo quiero que me dejes apoyarte! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo eché todo a perder! ¡Sólo quiero enmendar mis errores! ¡Pero no lo puedo hacer si no cooperas conmigo! — rugió la princesa del Sol, por primera vez hablándole en un tono fuerte a su hermana menor._

 _No obstante, la albina se mantuvo con aquella faz desafiante, y amenazadora._

— _¡¿Y de qué diablos serviría, Tsunade?! ¡Dime tan sólo una cosa! ¡¿En qué clase de ambiente conviviría mi hijo, y los hijos de mis hijos?! ¡¿En un pueblo donde no son aceptados?! ¡¿Donde son marginados, por que su madre no es una mujer de linaje?! ¡¿Qué clase de vida llevarían?! — bramó la princesa de la luna._

 _Kaguya se acercó aún mas a la rubia, y pegó su frente con la de ella, denotando que, lejos de sentirse amedrentada, estaba desafiando la "autoridad" de la princesa del Sol._

 _— ¡Oh! ¡Pero claro! ¡¿Cómo podrías llegar a comprender el cómo me siento en éstos momentos?! ¡Si solamente te ha interesado tu maldita ambición, y tu pretensión! — desafió la albina._

— _¡Pues en éso debiste haber pensado, antes de andar acostándote con el primero que se te cruza enfrente!_

 _Una fuerte bofetada resonó en aquella pequeña vivienda, indicios de que Kaguya, por primera vez en su vida, le había puesto la mano encima a su hermana mayor. No obstante, Tsunade, lejos de retornar la agresión, se quedó con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y con la mano en su mejilla izquierda, donde una intensa coloración bermeja se instaló en su blanquecina piel, aunque no tanto en comparación de la princesa Luna. Y más que dolerle el golpe en su rostro, le dolía más el corazón y su alma, ya que sabía perfectamente el por qué de ello: Había hablado de más, y por puro impulso. Ella, más que nadie, sabía que aquel hijo era del difunto Trey. Y que su hermana menor era una auténtica dama, incapaz de andar como una mujerzuela._

— _Kaguya yo... Lo siento... Yo no quise..._

— _No digas nada más — siseó con un tono oscuro, y completamente hostil, la albina, como Tsunade jamás se imaginó que la escucharía._

 _Kaguya, a zancadas, tomó sus pertenencias en su mano, y se encaminó a la salida, del que ya no sería más su hogar. Pero antes de salir se detuvo, y observó de reojo a aquella mujer pelirrubia quien, a partir de ése momento, dejaba de ser su hermana._

 _— Tsunade... — le llamó fríamente Kaguya — A partir de éste momento, dejarás de ser mi hermana, y te conviertes en mi enemiga._

 _Aquellas palabras perforaron el corazón de la rubia, y terminaron por quebrantar el temple de la aludida._

 _— La próxima vez que te vuelva a ver..._ _ **Te mataré**_ _..._

 _Y con esas últimas palabras, la ahora ex-princesa de Iridia finalmente abandonó el susodicho reino de las hadas._

 _Casi tres años después, de que aquella albina partiera, un grupo de soldados expedicionarios hallaron a una pequeña pelirrosada, en lo que parecía una improvisada cuna, en las afueras del Continente de la Tierra. Y ésta fue llevada a Tsunade Senju, la cual ahora reinaba como matriarca del pueblo de Iridia, tras la destitución, y consiguiente expulsión del reino de aquellos que anteriormente formaban el consejo del reino de las hadas._

 _La pequeña niña, asímismo, llevaba una gargantilla en su cuello, de donde un trozo de madera colgaba. Y en el mismo estaba grabado el que seguramente era el nombre de aquella diminuta criatura._

 _ **Sakura**_ _._

 _La niña fue entregada en adopción a los reyes Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno. Éstos amaron a la pequeña, desde el primer momento que la vieron, y la tuvieron en brazos, jurando cuidar y criar de ella. Además de volverla una gran mujer, como lo fue su preciosa y noble madre alguna vez._

 _Nada más se supo con el paradero de Kaguya Senju. O al menos, no por unos cuantos años. Y la próxima vez que se volvió a saber de ella, ya no ostentaría el apellido Senju, sino que, para el mundo, sería conocida como_ _ **Kaguya Otsutsuki**_ _, la matriarca del Clan con el mismo nombre, y la gobernante del Continente del Fuego entero. Una mujer tan desalmada y despiadada, que el mundo entero fue víctima de su terrible dictadura._

.

* * *

.

Sakura se hallaba recostada en una pequeña, pero bastante cómoda cama, dentro de una casa formada por un enorme árbol. Aquel árbol, si bien no rivalizaba con las conocidas Sequoias, era lo suficientemente grande como para haberle construido una pequeña vivienda en su interior. El sol hacía muchas horas que se había ocultado, y la luna, junto con las estrellas, eran lo único que iluminaba el oscuro manto celestial, lo que indicaba que eran altas horas de la noche, donde ni los animales ni los insectos se escuchaban.

La razón del insomnio de la princesa de Iridia era muy simple: Había recibido bastante información que prácticamente la cabeza le dolía por la larga charla, y aún trataba de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Antes de haber escuchado el relato por parte de su _Senior_ , Shizune, tenía un muy mal concepto con respecto a Kaguya Otsutsuki, su recién descubierta madre. Pero con el extenso relato, de parte de la pelinegra, cada vez le costaba más a Sakura el mantenerse escuchando, sin tener que derramar lágrimas.

Ahora entendía el porqué su madre era una mujer que carecía de bondad y misericordia. Y que lo único por lo que era conocida, era por su brutalidad y tiranía. Si bien sus acciones no eran justificables, Sakura podía comprender el actuar de la gobernante del reino de Wintersun.

Una parte de ella, aún la detestaba, por su forma de ser tan sanguinaria y sádica, mientras que la otra sentía compasión y simpatía con la Otsutsuki.

Sakura decidió que ignoraría por el momento aquellos pensamientos obsesivos, y trataría de descansar un poco, pues aún estaba preocupada por Tenten y los demás. Por otra parte, el mundo se sumía en la destrucción y las ruinas, a medida que pasaban las horas.

En un reflejo involuntario, la princesa de las hadas extrajo de su hermoso vestido aquel trozo de Lapis Lasuli, el cual le conectaba a aquel pelinegro de su niñez. Aquel trozo de gema que testificaba la unión espiritual, entre su _**Dulce Príncipe**_ y ella. Aquel, que se decía, que al volver a unirse ambas mitades, las almas de los poseedores se enlazarían para siempre, y nadie más volverían a separarles.

La ninfa contempló por algunos minutos aquella joya, suspirando nostálgicamente ante los recuerdos de lo que fue su primer, y probablemente, único amor. Aún si en aquel entonces no era consciente de ello.

 _"¿Llegará pronto el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos, amado mío?"_

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura cayó en un profundo sueño, pero jamás soltó la piedra preciosa de su mano, la cual ahora estaba rodeada entre sus dedos.

Mientras tanto, un pelinegro se hallaba sentado en el frondoso suelo del bosque de las hadas. Estaba recargado contra el tronco de aquel árbol convertido en casa, dentro del cual la hermosa ninfa ojiesmeralda actualmente se hallaba descansando.

Al igual que Sakura, Sasuke se hallaba aún tratando de digerir toda aquella información recibida en aquel relato, donde conoció aún más sobre aquella desalmada peliblanca, y sobre sus orígenes.

Sin tener control de sí mismo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el Uchiha metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, extrayendo una mitad de una gema azulada. Una costumbre que, por los recientes acontecimientos, había olvidado, pero que inconscientemente repitió.

El Uchiha sostuvo en su mano aquel trozo de gema que le unía a aquella niña pelirrosada, tan tímida, y tan hermosa. Sasuke lo contempló unos segundos, para después estrujarlo en su mano derecha, pero sin llegar a dañar aquella piedra. Y finalmente, suspiró.

 _"¿Dónde estarás ahora, mi p_ _ **equeña**_ _ **Flor de Cerezo**_ _?" se dijo Sasuke, en sus pensamientos._

.

.

 **...**

 **Como es costumbre, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia; muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por su paciencia.**

 **Este capítulo me ha sido un poco complicado redactarlo. Sobretodo por el hecho, de que temía abordar eventos, que terminarían desvelando de más. Y que eventualmente llegarían, a revelar demasiada información. O al menos que spoilearía los siguientes capítulos. La verdad no quedé muy convencida del todo; pero al fin y al cabo, logré mi objetivo.**

 **Lógicamente, ésta es una serie de capítulos (aunque sin un orden particular) sobre el pasado de los personajes. En éste episodio, vimos una parte de la antehistoria a los eventos del fic como tal. Y por obvias razones la subserie "Memorias Olvidadas" abarcará un conjunto de capítulos; con respecto al pasado de los personajes relevantes de la historia.**

 **Con respecto a los apellidos de Chiyo y Shizune, me vi forzada a inventarlos. Ya que en el manga de Kishimoto jamás se reveló (algo que me sorprende; teniendo en cuenta de que la mayoría de los personajes lo poseen). Y el personaje original "Trey" será enteramente circunstancial; dado que en la historia como tal, no tendrá mayor relevancia.**

 **Sin más que aclarar por el momento, me despido de ustedes y espero llegar a tener listo el próximo capítulo cuanto antes.**


	17. Las Arcanas Elementales y un Nuevo Objet

**Capítulo XVII:** Las Arcanas Elementales y Un Nuevo Objetivo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó perezosamente, y con aún bastante sueño. Pero la luz del sol, y el trinar de los pájaros, le impidieron continuar en los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que, aún sintiendo su cuerpo bastante pesado, se reincorporó de su cama, y se encaminó a las afueras de aquella curiosa casa de árbol, restregándose con sus manos los ojos, en un intento de despabilarse. Cuando finalmente cruzó la puerta, sonrió ante la imagen de las hadas, quienes daban cuidado a las plantas del bosque. Algunas regaban las susodicha vegetación, mientras que otras simplemente realizaban tareas convencionales, y paseaban a los menores por el bosque.

Instintivamente, Sakura comenzó a buscar al último de los Uchiha, idealizando su actual paradero. Aunque tenía la certeza de que se hallaría ejercitándose, dado que parecía que vivía para el combate. Por otro lado, no recordaba haberlo visto dormir, ni aún un poco. Y por consiguiente, también se hallaba la posibilidad de que Sasuke estuviese aún en el mundo de los sueños.

Y cómo no hacerlo. El día de ayer fue bastante pesado para la ninfa. Aunque más fue la carga psicológica ante la recepción de toda aquella información, con respecto a su madre. Justo ahora, Sakura se hallaba con una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones, además entre su llamado de la razón y el deber.

Lo cierto era que, por mucho que fuese su madre, aún si Sakura no se podía hacer a la idea, y que en cierta forma se sentía mal por su pasado, Kaguya debía ser detenida, por el simple motivo de que, gracias a su oscuro mandato, el mundo entero estaba ahora sumido en la destrucción, ruina, hambre, y esclavitud. La cuestión era el _**cómo**_ hacerlo, sin poner a más gente en peligro, especialmente los pocos supervivientes del pueblo de Iridia. Simplemente no se podían tolerar más muertes.

La ninfa decidió que si quería hallar al pelinegro, lo más pronto posible, debía utilizar su _**GeoMancia**_ , o de lo contrario podría tardar horas en localizarlo, especialmente teniendo en noción que Sasuke gustaba de los sitios aislados. La hada cerró sus ojos, y concentró ligeramente su aura, para acto seguido, mediante sus proyecciones mentales, iniciar a analizar el amplio terreno. Éste en su mente se mapeaba como un tipo de plano de color azul oscuro, donde varias pequeñas auras, pertenecientes a los pobladores de la isla, resplandecían, contrastando con la aparente oscuridad de su mapeo mental.

Hallar la respectiva aura de Sasuke fue bastante sencillo, puesto que, a comparación de las otras especies, la del moreno era insignificante. Aunque si era sincera, Sakura se sorprendía cómo era posible que aún careciendo de aquellas habilidades metafísicas, y esotéricas, el Uchiha fuera tan poderoso. Tanto así que incluso su recién descubierta madre, Kaguya Otsutsuki, temía al último del Clan del Fuego.

Sakura juraba que en su vida había visto semejante despliegue de poder. Ni su difunta mentora, Tsunade Senju, tenía las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo del azabache, muy a pesar de que la legendaria amazona era conocida por su increíble fuerza, tan descomunal entre la especie Faerie. Y aún con todo ello, ni siquiera poseía la mitad de la fuerza de Sasuke. Y definitivamente, no se comparaba en las artes marciales.

Finalmente, se teletransportó hacia aquella colina, donde, supuestamente, se debería hallar el moreno. Pero Sakura fue recibida por una no _**muy**_ agradable vista.

Muy cerca de donde Sasuke se hallaba entrenando, con el torso desnudo, y sudor recorriéndole el mismo, un grupo de hermosas ninfas estaban, prácticamente, escurriendo la baba por aquel apuesto pelinegro. Algunas soltaban chillidos de emoción, mientras que otras cuchicheaban entre ellas, y alababan los despliegues de habilidad del ojinegro.

Repentinamente, Sakura sintió cómo le hervía la sangre, y cómo sus mejillas se inflaban, además que se fruncía su entrecejo, y apretaba los puños. Sin darse cuenta, la ojiesmeralda comenzó a caminar, o mejor dicho estampar en el suelo sus pies. Se aproximó hacia aquel grupo de hadas, quienes estaban simplemente enajenadas con el guerrero dracónico.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — cuestionó Sakura, con un tono autoritario.

Sorprendidas por la repentina aparición de la ojiesmeralda, todas las chicas, sin excepción, volvieron sus miradas a la pelirrosa, la cual casi echaba humos por la cabeza.

— ¡Que pregunta mas tonta, _**Frentesota**_! — exclamó una voz, _**demasiado**_ conocida para la ninfa de cabello exótico.

Sakura dirigió sus fanales a una hermosa hada, quien era conocida como Ino Yamanaka. La mencionada hada poseía cabello rubio, extremadamente largo, el cual le llegaba por debajo de su cadera. Además de que tenía unos espléndidos zafiros como ojos, los cuales, prácticamente, encantaban a cualquier hombre, e incluso a algunas mujeres. Suerte que Sakura era inmune a ésos efectos, al ser una chica heterosexual, aún si estaba con opiniones neutras en cuanto a la población de preferencias homosexuales. Pues a fin de cuentas, el amor era amor, independientemente de la orientación sexual de los individuos. Tal y como era el caso de su **"amiga"** pelirrubia, quien se identificaba a sí misma como una mujer bisexual.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, _**Cerda**_? — replicó el insulto la Haruno.

Aunque si Sakura era sincera, no era un peyorativo como tal, sino que más bien era el modo de llamarse **"cariñosamente"** , por así decirlo. Y es que desde niñas se habían puesto aquellos seudónimos. En aquel entonces, Sakura tenía una frente ligeramente amplia, mientas que Ino era un poco llenita. Caso contrario a hoy en día, puesto que la pelirrosa tenía facciones simplemente finas y hermosas. Entretanto, su amiga y rival tenía un escultural cuerpo, que parecía haber sido forjado por Hefesto mismo. Tan así que, muy probablemente, tenía la mejor silueta de todas las ninfas. Y aquello ya era decir **_bastante_** , considerando que la subespecie **_Ninfae_** , a la cual pertenecían ambas, se caracterizaba por poseer las mujeres más hermosas, conocidas y por conocer.

— ¡Oh vamos, Sakura! ¡No creo que realmente seas _**así**_ de densa! ¿Acaso no ves a aquel caramelito de allá?

La rubia señaló, con su dedo índice, a la posición de Sasuke, aún si éste prestaba poca atención a lo que sucedía a sus alrededores. El moreno solamente se dedicaba a entrenar, como todas las mañanas lo hacía.

— ¡Es que míralo nada más! ¡Es toda una lindura! — chilló la rubia.

Y por supuesto, Sakura se sintió irritada por ello, aunque subconscientemente, claro está.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa, Cerda! ¡Tú tirando la baba por un chico! — ironizó la pelirrosa, quien cruzó los brazos en su pecho, y soltó un casi inaudible resoplido.

Ino, por su parte, sonrió de manera socarrona, y se aproximó a Sakura, hasta quedar a un par de metros de ella.

— Ohhh... ¿Acaso son celos lo que escucho en tu aniñado tono de voz? — tanteó la ojizafiro.

Sakura respingó, y volteó rápidamente su rostro, para que la rubia no viera como su rostro se volvía color bermejo, aún si falló en su intento.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí que lo estás, Frente de Marquesina!

La chica pelirrubia soltó una risotada, mientras que Sakura gruñía por lo bajo, y entrecerraba sus ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Puerca! ¡Él no es nada mío! — rebatió con voz impetuosa la Haruno, sonando más como una leona que defendía su territorio.

Obviamente, aquello desató la hilaridad de la Yamanaka.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno. Entonces supongo que no te molestará el que conquiste a ése muñeco — volvió a tantear la rubia.

Sakura disimuló bastante bien su molestia, emitiendo un monosílabo. Mientras tanto, se cruzaba de brazos, y volteaba su mirada, lejos de los orbes celestes de su amiga y rival.

— Todo tuyo — siseó la ojiesmeralda.

Ino ahora mostraba su dentadura, y pronto se desvaneció entre lirios.

La Yamanaka reapareció muy cerca del pelinegro, quien aún mantenía su mente en el arduo entrenamiento matutino que acostumbraba tomar. Sasuke soltaba golpes y patadas por doquier, demostrando acrobacias y habilidades increíbles. Ino soltó la sonrisa más seductora que poseía, además de reacomodarse su larga melena, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección del Uchiha, a la vez que contoneaba sus anchas caderas; todo éso ante los ojos expectantes del grupo de ninfas, Sakura incluida. De hecho, ésta última mantenía su afilada mirada en aquel panorama, sintiéndose extrañamente molesta ante lo que sucedía.

— Hola, lindura — canturreó sensual la chica de cabello dorado.

Sasuke volvió su rostro hacia donde provenía aquella voz femenina, quedándose indiferente con la presencia de la hermosa rubia. Aunque, igualmente, el moreno levantaba una ceja, aún si era casi invisible para el ojo humano.

— ¿Te conozco? — preguntó con monotonía el azabache.

Ino sonrió bastante provocativa, acercándose aún mas al pelinegro.

— No... Aún no... Pero éso no es un problema — pronunció la ojizafiro, con voz melosa en su voz.

Sasuke era tan despistado que no se percató de las verdaderas intenciones de aquella exuberante ninfa. Caso opuesto a Sakura, quien cada vez se sentía mas fastidiada, por el comportamiento de su "amiga". La chica colocó su dedo índice en el pecho de Sasuke, con el cual, recorrió su poderoso torso, desde los amplios pectorales, hasta aquellos magníficos cuadritos que enmarcaban su increíble abdomen. Mientras tanto, el Uchiha fruncía su entrecejo, sintiéndose incómodo con aquello, por lo que se mantuvo con la guardia alta.

— Soy Ino Yamanaka. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, terroncito? — preguntó la increíblemente hermosa hada de cabellos dorados.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por el comportamiento de la pelirrubia. Regularmente, mandaba al diablo a toda persona que intentaba entablar alguna conversación con él, y podría hacer exactamente lo mismo con aquella exuberante rubia, pero decidió que no quería generar problemas por algo tan banal, así que decidió responder.

— Sasuke Uchiha — replicó con un tono inerte, haciendo sonreír a Ino.

— Oh... Vaya. Sí que te asienta — enmarcó la hada — Dime, Sasukito. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado, para _**conocernos**_ mejor?

El moreno afiló su mirada ante el diminutivo usado por la ojiceleste. Es decir, ¿Quién diablos se creía aquella molesta mujer, para llamarle de ése modo? Aún así, decidió no armar una escena por aquello. De cualquier manera, ya estaba acostumbrado a las ridiculeces de la zorra de Karin. O cuando menos, como él solía tener su concepto para con la pelirroja.

" _¡¿Sasukito?!"_ gruñó mentalmente la hada de orbes esmeralda, sintiéndose cada vez más molesta por el descaro de Ino.

— No te entiendo — respondió ligeramente molesto el Uchiha, sintiendo que violaban su espacio personal.

— Déjame ayudarte a entender.

Ante la mirada impactada de todas las hadas, incluyendo a una pasmada Sakura, Ino de inmediato rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke, acción que hizo que éste retrocediera unos pasos, casi al punto de caer, aunque logró mantener su balance. No obstante, para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía, literalmente, a la pelirrubia a centímetros de su rostro, por lo que abrió los ojos como platos, e intentó fútilmente zafarse del agarre de aquella voluptuosa chica. Pero Ino mantenía un firme agarre en su cuello, mientras que cada vez se acercaban sus carnosos labios a los de un paralizado Sasuke. El azabache, ante lo que le sucedía, no podía mover un sólo músculo, sintiendo como aquellos labios casi rozaban con los suyos.

Y justo en aquel instante, Ino soltó un ahogado grito de sorpresa, cuando sintió cómo alguien halaba fuertemente sus largas hebras, y la separaban de inmediato del Uchiha. Sasuke, entretanto, recompuso su postura, aún si su cerebro se hallaba en estado de shock.

Gruñendo, Ino volvió su mirada hacia su agresora, inicialmente dispuesta a devolver la muestra de afecto al perpetrador. Pero sonrió burlonamente, al darse cuenta de que era nada más, y nada menos, que su amiga pelirrosada. Sakura estaba totalmente roja del enojo, y con una mirada que casi asesinaba a la rubia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Cerda?! — rugió la ninfa ojiesmeralda.

Ino ensanchó su sonrisa, y soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que estás celosa, Sakura!

La rubia continuó riéndose, mientras que Sakura gruñía y negaba todo lo que podía. Por su parte, Sasuke aún se mantenía expectante, y con su mente en otro lugar, aún impactado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, antes de que Sakura viniera al "rescate".

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Simplemente no iba a permitir que anduvieras de zorra! ¡Se supone que eres una chica de clase noble! — espetó la pelirrosada, intentando sonar lo más convincente que podía.

Pero por desgracia, su amiga la conocía _**bastante**_ bien, y sabía cómo exasperarla.

— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Pretextos incongruentes! ¡Admítelo, Frentesota! ¡Estabas celosa de que te quite a tu hombre!

Ino continuó riéndose estruendosamente, en agravio de su amiga, mientras que la otra no hallaba dónde meterse.

— ¡Él no es mi "hombre", tarada! — bramó la princesa de las hadas.

Ino, lejos de molestarse por los insultos de su amiga, simplemente incrementó la potencia de su risa, irritando aún mas a la rosada. Sakura juraba que quería matar a aquella rubia que gustaba de provocarle.

Sasuke finalmente recobró su compostura, y soltó un monosílabo, mediante lo cual logró interrumpir la infantil pelea entre Sakura e Ino, las cuales voltearon su mirada hacia el Uchiha. La Haruno, de inmediato, se aproximó al azabache, y le sonrió hermosamente, inconscientemente cautivando a éste.

" _Vaya... Realmente a aquel chico le gusta Sakura. ¿No?"_

Ino sonrió para sus adentros. Finalmente, tenía algo con qué provocar a su amiga, por el resto de sus días.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó la hada de ojos esmeralda al moreno.

El aludido salió de su estupefacción, y clavó sus obsidianas en los fanales de Sakura.

— ¿Qué sucede? — replicó con el tono más sutil que podía, aún si su grave y oscura voz no se lo permitía del todo.

— Te estaba buscando, desde hace un rato — afirmó la ninfa.

Sakura entonces se percató de las ojeras del Uchiha, por lo que frunció un poco el entrecejo.

— ¿Acaso no dormiste? Te ves terrible — enmarcó la pelirrosada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— No tenía sueño. Ya sabes... La noche fue larga — pronunció con total simpleza el moreno.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Pero qué descarado! — chilló la Yamanaka, a la vez que tomaba sus mejillas entre sus manos, y sacudía de un lado al otro su cabeza, con sus fanales cerrados.

Entretanto, Sakura se le coloreó el rostro como un tomate, extrañando al Uchiha. Sasuke, despistado como siempre, no se percató de lo que su frase provocó.

— ¡No digas ésas cosas, Sasuke! — masculló la ojiesmeralda, fulminando con sus orbes al moreno.

Aunque éste no entendía el por qué de la molestia de la Haruno.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Sasuke, como sin nada, haciendo gruñir a la princesa de las hadas.

— ¡Porque estás dando a entender otra cosa, tonto! — rugió la chica pelirrosa.

El azabache aún no comprendía a qué se refería la pelirrosa. No obstante, descartó por completo su duda, y decidió hacer caso a la ninfa.

— Como sea. De todos modos ya concluí mi entrenamiento — dijo calmadamente el dragón, bebiendo un poco de agua.

Mientras tanto, Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación. Jamás se imaginó a Sasuke ser tan despistado.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que te graduaste con éste papacito? ¿Eh, Sakura? Y yo que pensaba que realmente cumplirías con tu promesa: La de mantenerte casta y vírgen hasta el matrimonio — se burló la Yamanaka, riendo ligeramente.

Sakura, ante aquel comentario terriblemente embarazoso, simplemente se quedó de piedra, y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

— Pero supongo que tiene sentido. Es decir, ¿Quién no querría estrenarse con éste adonis? — pronunció con voz seductora la rubia, devorando con la mirada al Uchiha — Yo lo haría, si fuese aún virgen, claro está.

Sasuke no entendía absolutamente nada de la jerga de Ino. Y era obvio el por qué no lo asimilaba. Dado que si bien por fuera era un temible guerrero dracónico, quien había sobrevivido a las guerras más brutales, y había derrotado a enemigos capaces de destruir el mundo entero, en lo que se refería al área amorosa y sexual era peor que un niño. Aunque no por ser inocente, sino por ser increíblemente ignorante

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy una pervertida y cerda como tú! ¡Simplemente éste tonto tergiversó todo! — objetó Sakura, apuntando con un dedo inquisidor a Sasuke, aún si éste se mantenía indiferente.

Ino, por su parte, sólo mantenía su sonrisa, la cual a ésas alturas sólo lograba irritar aún más a la ojiesmeralda.

La Yamanaka encogió los hombros.

— Yo no tengo problemas con ser de mente sensual — afirmó la rubia — Por mí mejor. Así puedo estar con muchos chicos lindos, incluido éste dios griego.

La rubia, prácticamente, desnudaba al moreno con sus orbes, muy a pesar de que el azabache ni se dignaba en mirarla, pues seguía ingiriendo aquel líquido vital. Sakura, por su parte, rodó los ojos y resopló ante el cinismo de su amiga. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacerle? Desde que eran niñas, Ino siempre había sido la más "atrevida" de todas las ninfas. Y cuando su cuerpo se transformó, prácticamente se había convertido en su mejor arma. Y era bastante común escuchar los gemidos, en lo profundo del bosque, provenientes de parte de la rubia. Señal de que se estaba "divirtiendo", o al menos así lo llamaba la ojizafiro.

— Sólo olvídalo, Puerca — rebatió la pelirrosa, para después suspirar profundamente — Como sea.

Sakura volvió su mirada hacia un indiferente Sasuke. El azabache, a éstas alturas, ya se había colocado nuevamente su remera, y observaba pasivamente a ambas chicas.

— Sólo tenía curiosidad de dónde andabas — dijo la Haruno.

— Sakura-hime. Uchiha-san.

La voz de Shizune se hizo presente en la zona, por lo que los llamados dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía.

— Qué bueno que les hallo. Tengo información que proporcionarles.

— ¿De qué se trata, Shizune-senpai? — preguntó suavemente la pelirrosa.

Sasuke e Ino se mantenían en silencio, y expectantes.

— Bueno. Es con respecto a su entrenamiento, mi Lady. Pero sería más conveniente si pudiéramos hablarlo en privado — enmarcó la hada pelinegra.

Sasuke entendió el mensaje, e hizo un ademán de retirarse. Sin embargo, fue detenido por la pequeña mano de la ojiesmeralda.

— Espera, Sasuke-kun. Por favor, acompáñame con Shizune-senpai — le pidió la chica.

El Uchiha enarcó levemente una ceja.

— Creí que era una conversación secreta — replicó el moreno, restándole importancia al asunto.

— No precisamente, Uchiha-san — interrumpió Shizune — Es sólo que sería mejor hablarlo en un área más reservada.

— Entiendo — comentó el pelinegro, dando con ello a entender que acompañaría a ambas hadas.

— De acuerdo. Síganme entonces — pidió la ninfa de cabellos azabache.

Ambos chicos asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección que guiaba Shizune, pero la voz de la Yamanaka volvió a frenar a Sakura, mencionando algo con respecto a que le "dejara un poco a ella", lo que nuevamente abochornó a la Haruno. Caso contrario al último de los Uchiha, quien simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ésa clase de insinuaciones de parte del sexo femenino. O por lo menos, no entendía sus intenciones

.

* * *

.

La caminata no fue muy larga, dado que en cuestión de minutos llegaron a un pequeño templo, donde se ubicaba un provisional consejo, o al menos lo que debía serlo. Pero la realidad era que a causa de las bajas en combate, de numerosos guerreros de la especie Faerie, tan sólo unos cuantos eran los supervivientes de Iridia, y sus relaciones diplomáticas, con el mundo exterior, eran prácticamente inexistentes. En parte, porque el dar con la posición actual de las hadas sólo pondría en peligro a los pocos que quedaban, de lo que antiguamente fue el reino más grande de las Faerie. Al menos hasta que aquella terrible guerra concluyera, no era idóneo intentar buscar apoyo de parte de las pocas naciones que aún quedaban en pié.

En aquel oculto bosque de las hadas, apenas se hallaban un número reducido de guerreros. Y por decisión de la regente actual, Shizune Nikaido, se optó por no enviar más soldados a combate. Ya que no sólo se derramaría más sangre en vano, sino que se corría el peligro de que las tropas de Kaguya dieran con el paradero actual de los habitantes restantes del reino de las hadas, además de que no contaban con los suficientes efectivos para hacerle frente ni aún a un pequeño batallón de demonios.

Dando un empujón, la pelinegra abrió el enorme portal del pequeño templo. Al interior, se encontraba una edificación con unas estatuas que representaban los elementos de la naturaleza, así como del Cosmos entero. Incluso una especie de vacío estelar se podía apreciar en el techo del mismo, maravillando a la pelirrosa, e impresionando al ojinegro que le acompañaba.

Fue entonces, cuando al fondo unos altares con los cuatro símbolos elementales se iluminaron, dejando ver un impresionante espectáculo de resplandores, fuego, y otros destellos. Entonces, al fondo, se elevó otro enorme pilar, donde flotaba una extraña esfera de cristal. Y en su interior se hallaba una espesa masa, de color carmín oscuro, la cual emanaba una impresionante energía.

— Sakura-hime. Uchiha-san. Sean bienvenidos, al _**Templo de las Arcanas**_ — enunció con gran orgullo Shizune.

Nuevamente, un resplandor opaco se extendió por todo el templo.

— Ésto es... — susurró la pelirrosada, mientras su Senior asentía con la cabeza, adivinando sus pensamientos.

— En efecto, mi Princesa. Éste templo fue edificado en honor a la madre naturaleza, y los cuatro elementos que la componen: _**El Fuego. El Agua. El Viento. Y la Tierra.**_ Cada uno conviven con el otro, y forman la Sinergia del Universo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña emocionada, sintiéndose impresionada por el bello espectáculo de aquellos resplandores de los pilares elementales. Sasuke, por su parte, se mantenía impasivo, aunque se hallaba igual de impresionado.

— ¿ _ **Templo de las Arcanas**_? ¿Qué es exactamente éso? — inquirió el Uchiha con duda, tratando de no sonar como un tonto.

Sakura carraspeó. Y de un par de pasos, se posicionó frente al moreno, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

— Permíteme explicarte, Sasuke-kun. Se le llaman _**Arcanas Elementales**_ a las guardianas de los Cuatro Mayores Elementos de Terra. Aquellas que, desde el nacimiento de nuestro hermoso planeta, fueron dadas aliento de vida, aún cuando Terra estaba en su estado primigenio. Además de que cada una no sólo representa el elemento de la naturaleza, sino que simbolizan la creación, y la correlación de la vida en el planeta.

Shizune asintió con orgullo, mientras el azabache soltó un monosílabo en asentimiento, por lo que la ojiesmeralda sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

— Así es. Y éste santuario fue obrado en honor a la maravillosa creación de no sólo Terra, y todo lo que existe en ella, sino que es un tributo al arquitecto del Universo, y su majestuosa creación. Pero me temo que no es por ello que les he mandado a llamar — aseguró la pelinegra.

Aquello extrañó a ambos muchachos, pero especialmente a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Huh? ¿Cuál es el motivo, entonces? — preguntó Sakura, con curiosidad e intriga.

Shizune se encaminó hacia en centro de los cuatro pilares elementales. La pelinegra después volvió sobre sus talones, para encarar a la ojiesmeralda y al moreno.

— Es muy simple. El día de ayer, durante el ocaso, estuve analizando la actual situación por la que está pasando Terra, y los seres que habitan en ella. Y llegué a la conclusión de que no podemos mantenernos en pasividad ante todos los sucesos que acontecen con el pasar del tiempo. Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Kaguya-sama llegue a conquistar los territorios faltantes de Terra. Y por consiguiente, la especie _**Faerie**_ quede a su merced. Debemos mantenernos activos y adamantes, ante una posible invasión futura de sus tropas.

— Éso es obvio — interrumpió el Uchiha — Muchas de las pequeñas ciudades de Terra han sido abandonadas a causa de los conflictos bélicos de la Gran Guerra. Y por consiguiente, Kaguya cada vez se hace poseedora de más y más territorio. Sin mencionar que cada que conquista una nueva nación, o poblado, tiene a su disposición efectivos de combate.

Shizune asintió ante el razonamiento de Sasuke.

— Exactamente. Durante cerca de una década, los pobladores restantes de Iridia nos hemos estado ocultando de las tropas de Kaguya-sama. Pero con cada territorio que abandonamos, de igual manera estamos terminando con nuestras opciones. Y de seguir con ése ritmo, en tan sólo un par de años, como máximo, nos veremos recluidos en un sólo punto geográfico, y caeremos inevitablemente en una emboscada de Wintersun. A éso le añadimos que no tenemos muchos guerreros a nuestra disposición, y significa que bien el pueblo de Iridia podría extinguirse.

— ¿Cuál es tu propuesta, Shizune-senpai? — inquirió la princesa de Iridia.

La matriarca se dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, y encaró aquella esfera a lo alto de los peldaños, donde una extraña radiación destellaba en un color rojizo, casi invisible para los presentes.

— Debemos tomar medidas directas — musitó la pelinegra.

Shizune cerró momentáneamente sus párpados, y los reabrió tras unos cuantos segundos, para después volver a encarar a los chicos.

— Necesitamos enfrentar a Kaguya-sama — determinó.

En alguna otra situación, o mejor dicho antes de haber conocido su relación y nexo sanguíneo con la ahora gobernante de Terra, Sakura se hubiese mantenido indiferente ante la declaración de su Senior. Pero ahora que sabía que Kaguya era su madre biológica, la pelirrosa simplemente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabiendo el cómo tomarse aquella afirmación, de la que igualmente consideraba como una hermana mayor.

Por un lado, Sakura era la primera que anhelaba que aquel intransigente conflicto bélico terminara de una vez por todas. Ya que, a diferencia de tan sólo hace cincuenta años, la población mundial se había visto brutalmente diezmada. A penas quedaba un uno por ciento, de la que fue en los registros censuales de hace poco menos de un siglo.

Pero también existía el hecho de que Kaguya, por muy tirana y perversa que hoy día fuera, seguía compartiendo con Sakura un lazo sanguíneo. Si decidía salir a luchar junto a su pueblo, entraría en conflicto no contra una dictadora, ni reina de una nación, sino contra Kaguya Senju. **_Su madre_**.

Sasuke, prácticamente, pudo leer la incertidumbre en los ojos esmeralda de la ninfa, y entendió el por qué de su angustia. Era más que comprensible el que Sakura se sintiera en conflicto consigo misma, con respecto a tomar acciones bélicas contra la que era su progenitora. Y por un momento, se puso en sus zapatos. Definitivamente, de estar en su posición, no le sería fácil a Sasuke. Ya que sería imaginarse a él mismo teniendo que matar a su padre, o a su madre. Aunque, por otro lado, él tenía aún una batalla pendiente contra su _**tío**_ Madara. Donde uno de los dos, eventualmente, terminaría muerto.

Aún con todo ello, decidió que apoyaría la causa de enfrentar a Kaguya, aún si matarla no sería una opción, pues Sasuke prefería evitar tener que hacerlo.

— ¿Planeas atacar y acabar con la vida de Kaguya, mujer hada? — cuestionó con oscuridad el Uchiha.

Aunque intimidar a Shizune estaba lejos de sus planes, y sólo le salía naturalmente.

— A lo que me refiero, es que...

— ¡No podemos! — interrumpió Sakura abruptamente, con una voz angustiada — Sé que no es un ejemplo de persona, y que ha provocado destrucción, esclavitud, y muerte, pero no deja de ser una de los nuestros. Y además...

—Sakura-hime — le llamó Shizune a la ojiesmeralda, quien colocó sus manos sobre los delicados y pequeños hombros de la ninfa — Entiendo cómo se siente. Pero debe entender que la Kaguya-sama de hoy día no es más que la sombra de su ser anterior. Y que si no le hacemos frente, Terra entero está condenado.

— Pero... ¿No hay acaso alguna otra manera? No podemos lastimarla — susurró dolorosamente la Haruno, haciendo sentir mal a su "hermana".

Shizune tomó una bocanada de oxígeno.

— Lo sé, mi Lady. Pero debe ser detenida, antes de que cause mayores estragos. Más de los que de por sí ya ha causado — recalcó la hada de cabellos carbón.

Por supuesto, Sakura entendía que Kaguya ahora estaba hundida en su propia ambición y avaricia, y que alguien debía ponerle un alto a sus hostilidades contra Terra, pero lo que no quería era tener que llegar a matar a su progenitora, por muy mal concepto que aún tenía con respecto a su gobierno, y forma de ser.

— ... Realmente no hay otra alternativa... ¿Cierto? — susurró la pelirrosa.

Shizune se mantuvo en silencio, no sabiendo cómo dirigir la conversación.

— Hmp. ¿De verdad eres tan ilusa, que piensas poder derrotarla, mujer? — espetó Sasuke, haciendo que Shizune volviera sus oscuros ojos a los del Uchiha — Estamos hablando de la hechicera más poderosa en existencia. Aquella que fue capaz de derrotar ejércitos enteros por su cuenta. La que acabó con la vida de la _**Amazona Legendaria**_. Debes tener un ego muy grande, si realmente crees que tienes una oportunidad contra ella.

Sorprendentemente, Shizune negó con la cabeza. Y a continuación, se volvió a encaminar hacia el centro de la plataforma de los pilares.

— Éso lo tengo bastante presente, Uchiha-san — refutó la ninfa mayor — Sé que mis habilidades están muy por debajo de Kaguya-sama. Vamos. Estoy segura que, si se lo propusiera, Sakura-hime podría vencerme en una pelea. Y es por ésa misma razón que decidí que sería Lady Sakura quien le hiciera frente a Kaguya-sama.

Ahora sí que Sakura no hallaba palabras que decir. Definitivamente su Senpai había perdido la cabeza, si realmente pensaba que, alguien como ella, tendría oportunidad de enfrentar a aquella poderosa hechicera. Especialmente considerando que Kaguya había sido capaz de derrotar a su propia maestra. Es decir. A duras penas pudo derrotar a la antigua líder de los casi extintos _**Hechiceros de la Magia Oscura.**_ ¿Qué esperanzas tenía Sakura, entonces, de poder siquiera mantener una pelea con aquella pseudo/diosa de Terra? Aquella que era temida por todas las naciones elementales. Y a quien, probablemente, nadie sería capaz de enfrentarle. No sin morir en el proceso.

— Shizune-senpai. No puedes estar hablando en serio — murmulló la ninfa pelirrosa.

La ojinegra no mostró un cambio en su actitud, dando a entender que lo que decía era realidad.

— Todo lo contrario, mi Lady — enunció su senior.

Shizune se acercó a la ninfa de orbes esmeralda, y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la Haruno.

— Me temo que usted es la única capaz de hacerle frente a Kaguya-sama. Y la única capaz de frenar sus ambiciones de expansión.

— No. Imposible — rebatió Sakura, insegura de tener las capacidades para combatir a su madre — Ni siquiera pude defenderme de sus hombres. Y estuve a punto de ser asesinada por un enorme carnero.

La Haruno rememoró aquella invasión en Gyra, donde casi pierde la vida por un gigantesco monstruo. Y de no haber sido porque Sasuke, prácticamente, salvo el día, no estaría ahí para contarlo.

— Mi Lady. Es lógico que no pudiese enfrentar aquellos peligros en aquel entonces. Y recuerde que su magia no está especializada al combate, al ser usted una Clériga por afinidad, además de que aún no ha liberado todo su potencial. Aún necesita recibir los _**Sellos Elementales**_.

— ¿Los _**Sellos Elementales**_? Pero no tengo afinidad de ataque. Tan sólo mis habilidades Clérigas — afirmó la pelirrosa.

No obstante, sorpresivamente, su senior negó con la cabeza, y le dio una sonrisa de apoyo.

— Se equivoca, Sakura-hime.

La pelinegra se separó de la ojiesmeralda, y volvió a caminar al centro de la plataforma. La actual regente volvió sobre sus talones, y le indicó a la princesa de Iridia a acercarse al mismo sitio, con una señal de la mano, a lo cual Sakura obedeció.

— Las _**Arcanas Elementales**_ la han escogido, desde antes que usted naciera.

— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo es posible éso? — cuestionó impresionada la ojiesmeralda.

— Se debe a una antigua profecía. Ésta menciona que una descendiente, del linaje principal de los Senju, sería la domadora de los _**Cuatro Mayores Elementos de Terra**_ , así como de la _**Magia AntiMateria.**_ Anteriormente, se creía entre Iridia que Tsunade-sama era la elegida. Pero no resultó de ése modo.

— Entonces... Éso quiere decir que...

— En efecto, Sakura-sama — le interrumpió Shizune a la otra ninfa — Usted es la chica de la profecía. Pero no podemos forzarla, si no lo desea. Y aún si lo hiciésemos, los Elementos de la Naturaleza no pueden obligar a un corazón indispuesto. Por lo que sólo lo haremos, si es que realmente lo desea.

Sakura rememoraba aquel augurio. Ya que, en repetidas ocasiones, y durante su niñez, su madre Mebuki Haruno le relataba que, desde tiempos ancestrales, se decía que llegaría el día en que las cuatro _**Arcanas Elementales**_ escogerían a una doncella, entre la principal dinastía de las ninfas. En aquella ancestral familia, conocida como los Senju, pero a la vez tan mítica y legendaria. La leyenda relataba que la hija de la luna daría a luz a una descendiente, la cual no sólo sería capaz de dominar los _**Cuatro Elementos de la Vida**_ , sino que amaestraría la prohibida, y extremadamente poderosa, Magia AntiMateria. Y ésta se convertiría en la _**Nueva Eva**_ , lo que fuese que significara ello.

En algún tiempo atrás, se dedujo que Tsunade Senju era aquella doncella. Pero, muy a pesar de que era capaz de manejar la AntiMateria hasta cierto punto, su control sobre la misma era limitado. Y jamás llegó a poder manipularla en su totalidad, y aún menos el poder moldearla a voluntad. Contadas eran las ocasiones donde no ponía en peligro a la gente con la que entrenaba sus artes esotéricas. Y de hecho, solamente llegó a usar tan poderosa MetaEnergía en unas cuantas ocasiones. Una de ellas, fue durante su enfrentamiento contra los ejércitos de Kaguya. Pero, desafortunadamente, durante aquel conflicto y confrontación con los ejércitos de Wintersun, la _**Legendaria Amazona de Iridia**_ perdió la vida en combate.

Aún así, algunos meses, antes de su fallecimiento, Tsunade Senju encerró parte de la Magia AntiMateria en el ahora inexistente sello que poseyó Sakura, y que ahora estaba en manos de la oscura hada, Kaguya. De alguna manera, Sakura se sentía impotente ante todo lo que sucedía, pero, del mismo modo, se sentía con la obligación de enmendar sus errores. De salvar al mundo, y de cambiar el destino.

Así que, al final, tomó una decisión.

— De acuerdo. Lo haré. Pero, ¿Cómo exactamente lograré controlar los _**Cuatro Elementos de Terra**_? — preguntó la pelirrosa.

Shizune se colocó justo en el epicentro de aquella plataforma, con los Cuatro Pilares Elementales, y extendió un antiguo pergamino, que materializó a través de un Agujero Negro. El pergamino, de inmediato, liberó un cuarteto de mariposas de colores. Concretamente, eran carmesí, ambarino, cobalto, y blanco.

Las cuatro mariposas se acercaron a sus respectivos pilares, los correspondientes a las mismas tonalidades de ellas. Y ante la visión impresionada de Sasuke y Sakura, de aquellos cuatro insectos se formaron cuatro hermosas ninfas, las cuales tenían apariencias semejantes a las mariposas de las cuales se personificaron.

La primera de ellas, era una rubia con cabello hasta la cintura, y con ojos color avellana. Ésta vestía con una prenda larga, y emanaba un aura dorada. La segunda, era una pelirroja, de cabello corto que le llegaba a la mandíbula, y con ojos color cian. La misma tenía un vestido corto, a mitad de los muslos. Ésta, del mismo modo que la anterior, desprendía un aura, sólo que ésta era de color rojiza. La tercera, era una chica de cabello azulado, a mitad de la espalda, con ojos verde oscuro. Ésta resplandecía en un azul celeste, y tenía un vestido largo hasta el suelo, con aberturas a los costados, dejando relucir sus increíbles piernas. Y por último, la ninfa final era una peliplateada, con cabello a penas por debajo de los hombros, y de ojos oscuros. Ésta, por su parte, destellaba un aura grisácea, y vestía más conservadora, dado que usaba un vestido largo, pero sin mostrar nada de piel.

Las ninfas inspeccionaron a todos los presentes. Y después, volvieron su mirada hacia Shizune por unos segundos, deduciendo el motivo por el cuál fueron invocadas, por lo que todas se observaron entre sí, y asintieron.

— Entonces... Ha llegado el tiempo... — pronunció la rubia, la cual observó con su mirada a Sakura y Sasuke.

— Fenrir-sama — pronunció Shizune, en llamado a la ninfa de cabello rubio — Supongo que ya sabe el motivo por la cual les he invocado.

La pelirrubia asintió, examinando detalladamente a la Haruno, aunque ésta última se sintió un poco incómoda con ello.

— Lo sé. Puedo sentir la agonía por la que Terra está pasando. El planeta nos llama en socorro — añadió la ninfa rubia.

— Debo suponer que la Magia AntiMateria ha caído en manos equivocadas — enunció la ninfa pelirroja, al examinar con fijación la frente de Sakura.

La ninfa de cabello bermejo se percató del inexistente sello que anteriormente resguardaba aquel misterioso poder.

— No sólo éso, Gladia-sama. Kaguya-sama ahora controla el mundo entero. Y nuestros mejores soldados han sido asesinados. El destino del mundo pende de un hilo — enmarcó la pelinegra, generando una profunda preocupación en el grupo de hadas.

— Entonces... Será mejor que pongamos de nuestra parte, para finalizar éste conflicto que sólo nos trae desgracias a los seres vivos de Terra — enunció la peliplateada, volviendo su mirada hacia sus hermanas.

— Eh... Disculpen... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó con un poco de timidez la pelirrosa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! — exclamó Fenrir.

La rubia nuevamente dirigió sus avellanas hacia sus compañeras, y les dio una señal. Por lo que el grupo de ninfas se juntaron en una hilera horizontal, para después encarar a la pelirrosa, y al azabache.

— Permítanos presentarnos, mi Lady — dijo la pelirroja, quien estaba posicionada hasta el extremo izquierdo del grupo — Mi nombre es Gladia. Y soy la Arcana representante del Fuego.

— Mi nombre es Fenrir. La Arcana que personifica a la Tierra — explicó la rubia, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

— Mi nombre es Rebris. Y soy la Arcana simbolizante del Agua — se presentó la peliazulada, con un poco de timidez, y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No era tanto que Rebris fuese de personalidad introvertida, sino porque el ver al apuesto pelinegro le provocó un bochorno, aunque Sasuke ni se percató de ello. Caso contrario a Sakura, quien entrecerraba sus ojos, e inflaba sus mejillas, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

— Mi nombre es Adnia. Y soy la Arcana del Viento. Y todas nosotras somos conocidas como las **_Hermanas de la Naturaleza_** — concluyó la peliplateada.

Por supuesto, no era noticia para la pelirrosa el hecho de que existieran las _**Hermanas Elementales**_. Puesto que, entre los tantos relatos por parte de su madre, Mebuki Haruno, uno de ellos fue el de las Arcanas Elementales. Las mismas que, desde el origen de la existencia de Terra, les fue dado vida por gracia del TodoPoderoso. Cada una de ellas se les había otorgado el controlar su elemento correspondiente.

Pero una cosa era la mitología, y otra era el presenciar a las Arcanas Elementales en persona, algo que Sakura jamás habría imaginado en sus poco más de dieciocho años de existencia. Sasuke, por su parte, se mantenía indiferente ante la presentación de aquellas doncellas, además que se sentía un sobrante. Pero lo más probable era que, si intentaba retirarse, Sakura le detendría de inmediato, y le pediría que no se fuera. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que, muy probablemente, aquella jauría de locas aún estaban afuera. Y lo menos que quería, en aquel momento, era encontrarse con aquella excéntrica rubia.

— Y... ¿Cuál es la razón de su repentina aparición? — inquirió la princesa hada — ¿Van a ayudarnos a derrotar a Kaguya-sama? — preguntó emocionada.

— Me temo que éso no está dentro de nuestras capacidades, mi Lady — replicó la hada pelirroja, extrañando a Sakura.

— De ser así, ¿Por qué están aquí, entonces? — preguntó ahora la ninfa ojiesmeralda.

— Por un único y exclusivo motivo, mi princesa — respondió Adnia — Estamos aquí presentes, para entregarle nuestras habilidades elementales.

Sakura se sorprendió por aquel dictamen.

— ¿Eh? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor unir fuerzas para vencer al ejército de Kaguya? — cuestionó la ojiesmeralda.

Todas las Arcanas negaron de inmediato.

— Desafortunadamente, no hay nada que podamos hacer contra ella. En alguna ocasión fue mi discípula. Pero, incluso a sus quince años, pudo superarme por completo — refutó Adnia.

La peliplata rememoró el cómo Kaguya tenía un tremendo potencial mágico, muy por encima de su prodigiosa hermana, Tsunade.

— Si fuésemos a combate, lo único que lograríamos es ser asesinadas por Kaguya-hime. Ella está completamente fuera de nuestras capacidades. Por ello, decidimos que sería mejor entregarle nuestras habilidades, mi Lady — añadió Adnia.

— Pero, ¿Cómo exactamente lograré dominar dichos elementos? Mi afinidad no es ser guerrera, sino Clériga. Y así fui adiestrada por Tsunade-sama. A duras penas podía controlar el Agua — explicó la Haruno.

Sin embargo, las hadas elementales ya lo tenían todo planeado.

— Lo hará, Sakura-hime. Es verdad que su afinidad es del tipo Clérigo. Pero, de acuerdo a la antigua profecía, también posee la sinergia necesaria en su aura para el control de todas las magias elementales — explicó Rebris.

La peliazulada después se acercó a Sakura, y posicionó su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven ninfa monarca. La Arcana comenzó a emanar una celeste aura, con lo cual hizo que la Haruno sintiera una tibia energía recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

— La naturaleza de los Clérigos es de afinidad congénita con el agua. Por ello, será el primer elemento que le otorgaré, mi Lady. Aunque, más que una entrega de mi poder, será una restauración de su _**Agua Control**_.

Sakura asintió, y cerró los ojos. La ninfa sintió cómo aquella aura se enfriaba ligeramente, aunque no al grado de generarle algún escalofrío; simplemente aquella era la habitualidad del Elemento Agua. El aura que se desprendía a través de las manos de Rebris comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de la ojiesmeralda. La peliazul brillaba cada vez más intenso, y distribuía toda su energía en el aura de la pelirrosa. Y para cuando estaba a punto de concluir, la celeste aura de la Arcana Acuática poco a poco empezó a oscurecerse, hasta disiparse en su totalidad. Rebris sonrió, y retiró sus manos de la cabeza de la princesa de Iridia. Sakura entonces abrió sus ojos, destellando, por una fracción de segundo, unos írises azul cielo.

— Listo. He restaurado en su totalidad el Control del Agua de su magia. Y a partir de ahora, debe poder manipularla a su voluntad, su majestad — explicó la peliazulada.

Sakura hizo una prueba con un pequeño estanque de agua, en una de las esquinas del templo, donde se ubicaba actualmente la ninfa. Fue entonces cuando la princesa de Iridia extendió su brazo, y concentró su aura en la palma de su mano. Y, sorprendentemente, el agua de aquel estanque fue atraída, como por magnetismo, hacia la mano de la Haruno.

— Vaya... He recuperado mis habilidades — susurró emocionada la pelirrosa.

Acto seguido, Sakura absorbió con su aura el líquido cristalino, y lo desapareció por completo.

— Bien. Hagamos ésto más rápido — ordenó la pelirroja, haciéndoles una señal a sus hermanas para rodear a la ojiesmeralda.

Las arcanas extendieron sus manos sobre la misma, y comenzaron a emanar sus propias auras.

Sakura sintió toda una mezcla de sensaciones. Desde calor, frío, hasta escalofríos y reconforte, todos en una sola vez. Su aura empezó a incrementarse abruptamente, cosa que notaron las Arcanas, por lo que todas nivelaron sus propias energías, para retener la masiva magia de la Haruno, ya que ésta bien equivalía a la del al menos una legión entera de hadas, si no es que más. Gladia, quien era la líder de las arcanas, podía percibir que dentro de la pelirrosada existían reservas supermasivas de su aura. Era tan comparable a la de la Energía Oscura del Cosmos, e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que superara aquella cifra.

Lo mas increíble de todo, era que, para su cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil, Sakura podía almacenar semejante cantidad de poder dentro. Algo que no sólo era insólito, sino que era prácticamente imposible el que su cuerpo no hubiese estallado, por ser el recipiente de aquella monstruosa aura.

En toda la existencia de la especie Faerie, nunca se había visto algo como ello. Ni siquiera las dos grandes hadas legendarias, Tsunade y Kaguya, poseían tan estratosférica magia, ni aún de manera colectiva. Y aquello era bastante decir, en relación a Kaguya Senju, ahora Otsutsuki. Pues de la antigua princesa de Iridia se tenía registro de poseer una gigantesca aura, equiparable a la cantidad de energía del Universo Conocido.

Las Arcanas presentaron aún más dificultades para contener aquella energía tan gigantesca de Sakura, por lo que Rebris y Shizune se les unieron, para intentar suprimir la magia de la princesa de Iridia, usando sus propias energías en el acto. Después de unos cuantos minutos, finalmente las arcanas terminaron de transmitir sus elementos, aún si habían terminado fatigadas, y con las respiraciones agitadas.

Sakura, por su cuenta, sentía cómo la energía en su cuerpo, prácticamente, la sobresaturaba. Era una sensación que podría describir como si hubiese consumido alguna bebida muy caliente, y su cuerpo entero hubiese distribuido el calor. Del mismo modo, su aura emanaba un rosa metálico intenso. Tanto así, que era deslumbrante, y generaba un incremento masivo de la temperatura, como si dentro de la habitación se creara un efecto invernadero.

Sasuke observaba, de manera impactada, el cómo aquella chica de cabello exótico resplandecía con tan poderosa aura. Tan intensa que incluso él mismo se sorprendió por las dimensiones que alcanzaban la misma. No sólo en cantidad de volumen que ocupaba en el espacio, sino que se podía incluso percibir, de manera tangible, la potente Radiación Gamma de la energía.

Inconscientemente, el Uchiha sonrió torcidamente, sintiéndose orgulloso de la pelirrosa. Pues jamás se imaginó que una chica tan bajita, y con un aspecto frágil y delicado, encerrara semejante poder. Y éso que aún no la había visto en acción.

Claro está que no era que Sasuke quisiera ponerla en peligro, pero ya ansiaba ver el desempeño de la Haruno en combate. Al final, Sakura tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Y exhalándola audiblemente, de inmediato disipó aquella intensa magia, quedándose observando la palma de sus manos por unos segundos.

— Entonces... Éste es el resultado de la transferencia de poderes... — susurró la ninfa rosada.

Pero, para su asombro, la pelinegra, a quien consideraba como una hermana mayor, negó con la cabeza, y le regaló una sonrisa.

— Se equivoca mi Lady — afirmó su Senior — Lo único que las Arcanas realizaron fue adaptar la naturaleza de su aura a las afinidades elementales. En teoría, todo ser vivo posee aquella MetaEnergía, y es capaz, hasta cierto grado, de controlarla. Pero en su caso, es totalmente abstracto. Ya que, a pesar de poseer una analogía con las habilidades Clérigas, y no con las de combate, su aura es moldeable, y puede alterar a voluntad la naturaleza de la misma. De igual manera, la _**Magia AntiMateria**_ se vuelve adaptable, y se acuña a su energía.

— Y... ¿Fue así como Tsunade-sama podía manipular aquella _**Magia Prohibida**_? — preguntó la pelirrosa.

— En parte. Pero Tsunade-sama tenía un control muy limitado de la misma. Ya que generar a penas unos gramos de la misma, requiere el invertir la _**Carga ElectroMagnética**_ de cada uno de los _**Elementos SubAtómicos**_ , en una muy diminuta fracción de segundos. Además de que la incorrecta maniobración de la misma genera no sólo peligros para el que la controla, sino para todos aquellos en su entorno. Apenas doscientos cincuenta miligramos de AntiMateria bastarían para desaparecer un país entero, y causar severos daños medioambientales.

Sakura se quedó helada al escuchar la explicación de su matriarca. Jamás se imaginó que la Magia AntiMateria sería tan poderosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Éso quiere decir que Kaguya tiene en su dominio un arma de destrucción masiva! — vociferó la Haruno, con notoria conmoción en su tono de voz.

Tanto la pelinegra, como el resto de las Arcanas, asintieron.

— Así es. Y es por ello que le hemos otorgado nuestras habilidades. Para que pueda hacerle frente a Kaguya-sama, Sakura-hime — concretó Gladia.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que la enfrentaré, si posee aquella magia capaz de destruir Terra entera? — pronunció Sakura, bastante molesta, ya que bien podría ser una misión suicida.

Y no es que le preocupara tanto morir, ya que gustosa lo haría por su pueblo, sino que le preocupaba el destino de Terra, una vez que no hubiese nadie con las capacidades de enfrentar a Kaguya.

— ¿Acaso te olvidas de mí? — replicó el Uchiha, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido callado.

La pelirrosa dirigió de inmediato sus hermosos ojos a éste.

— Sasuke-kun... — musitó la chica.

— Estamos juntos en ésto. No lo olvides. Y además, aún tengo asuntos pendientes con ése bastardo de Onikage — enmarcó Sasuke, con voz profunda y grave, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

— Pero...

— Ni lo menciones — le interrumpió el azabache, adelantándose a sus pensamientos — En definitiva no aceptaré un rechazo de tu parte. Somos un equipo, Sakura. Y como tal, nos mantendremos unidos, hasta el final.

Sakura sabía que discutir con Sasuke no le llevaría a ningún lado. Y es que si en algo ambos se parecían, era en ser testarudos, aunque ella quizá un poco más. Pero, por otro lado, se sentía feliz de poder contar con el apoyo del Uchiha, lo que le hacía a Sakura darle su confianza absoluta, más de lo que por sí ya tenía. Después de todo, no cualquiera arriesgaba su pellejo, para confrontar a ejércitos enteros por su bienestar, así como tampoco sufría heridas catastróficas que bien podrían matar a cualquier otro ser.

Al final, Sakura sonrió bellamente, y asintió suavemente.

— Antes de todo, hay una encomienda que ambos deben cumplir — explicó Shizune.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke dirigieron su mirada hacia la pelinegra.

— Sus poderes han despertado, mi Lady. Pero aún necesita ser digna de ellos.

— ¿Que? Pero, ¿No acaban de decir que soy parte de la profecía? — cuestionó un poco irritada la ojiesmeralda.

La pelinegra asintió.

— Lo es, Sakura-hime. Pero la matriarca de las Arcanas, Lady Gaia, dejó en su testamento que la heredera de los Cuatro Poderes Elementales debía probar ser merecedora de ser la nueva Amazona. Aquella que reemplazara su legado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ello, Shizune-senpai? — preguntó la joven ninfa.

— Básicamente, la diosa de las Arcanas, la madre Gaia, y la hermana de Terra, nuestro planeta, demandó que la próxima heredera de los Cuatro Elementos de la Vida retrajera un antiguo pergamino en el _**Templo de Theia**_. Como una prueba de su virtud hacia los Cuatro Grandes Elementos.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio — refutó el Uchiha — El mundo entero se está yendo al demonio. ¿Y tú pides que vayamos de paseo a recoger un encargo?.

Shizune miró al moreno, con ojos firmes.

— Si lo desea, Uchiha-san, usted no está obligado a formar parte de todo ésto. Y...

La pelinegra fue interrumpida, cuando el guerrero dracónico la levantó de las solapas, con una sola mano. Sasuke la fulminó con sus oscuros orbes, intimidando a la chica en el proceso.

— No me vengas con idioteces ahora, mujer hada — siseó amenazadoramente Sasuke, incrementando el temor en Shizune.

Sakura se acercó al moreno.

— Sasuke. Basta — ordenó la Haruno, bastante molesta, quien tomó del brazo al mencionado y lo obligó a soltar a su Senpai, la cual casi cae sentada — Si ése es el único modo de conservar éstas habilidades, entonces lo haré. Y como dijo Shizune-senpai: No estás obligado a acompañarme.

— Hmp. Olvídalo. Iré contigo, te guste o no — sentenció el moreno, volviendo su mirada a la princesa de las hadas.

Sakura nuevamente sonrió y asintió, soltando finalmente el brazo del pelinegro.

— Pero, ¿Dónde está el susodicho templo de Theia? — interrogó la pelirrosa.

Shizune recobró la compostura, y extrajo otro rollo, el cual, por su aspecto, parecía ser bastante antiguo. Shizune, entonces, se lo entregó a la pelirrosa.

— Básicamente, hay tres puntos extremos en Terra. Éstos están ubicados en cada uno de los hemisferios del planeta, exceptuando el Boreal — explicó la pelinegra — El primero, se encuentra en el Hemisferio Occidental, en el medio del _**Océano de Lakhesis**_. Y ahí se encuentra el _**Monte Erebus**_ , aquel que también es conocido como la _**Puerta del Infierno**_. El segundo punto extremo de Terra está en el Hemisferio Austral, más en concreto, en el Polo Austral. En éste se ubica el _**Glaciar de Neptuno**_ , conocido de igual manera como el **_Palacio de Hielo_**. Y el último punto extremo de Terra está ubicado justo en una isla centrada, entre todos los continentes elementales. La conocida como la **_Isla del Origen_**.

 ** _Isla del Origen_**.

Aquel término dejó pasmados a Sasuke y a Sakura. Aquel nombre les traía recuerdos de su infancia. Recuerdos de su convivencia, con aquella persona tan especial, con la cual realizaron un pacto de amor. Aquel nombre les hacía rememorar, en lagunas mentales, los momentos que pasaron al lado de ése amor de la niñez, aún si ninguno era consciente de ello.

Sobretodo, Sakura se sintió conmocionada por escuchar de aquella zona. Ya que, por algún motivo, le recordaba el lugar en donde había sellado un pacto, en aquel jardín mágico del cual vagamente rememoraba. Pero, sobretodo, le traía recuerdos bellos y dolorosos, al mismo tiempo. Bellos, en el sentido de que aquel pequeño pelinegro había sido su primer amor. Y dolorosos, porque sólo eran eso: Recuerdos. Momentos que, desgraciadamente, no podía volver a vivir. Incluso había escuchado rumores de que aquel pequeño príncipe había muerto durante la guerra. Y a pesar de que Sakura se negaba a creer los mismos, cada día su fe, en volver a ver a aquel pelinegro, se debilitaba.

Sasuke, en su caso, se mantenía estoico, aunque ésto sólo era en apariencia. Ya que, del mismo modo, se encontraba anonadado por escuchar la denominación de aquella zona. Si es que sus predicciones eran correctas, el nombre de aquella isla era asemejante al del lugar donde conoció a su _**Flor de Cerezo**_. Lo peor del caso, es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se podía hallar actualmente aquella tierna niña, la cual le hechizó el corazón, aún sin que él lo supiera. Sin poder ser consciente de ello, Sasuke se había enamorado de aquella pequeña pelirrosa. Y quizá era por ésa misma razón que cualquier otra mujer le daba igual. A su manera, Sasuke le era fiel.

Aún así, el tener a aquella muchacha, de cabello y ojos tan parecidos al de _**Su Cerezo**_ , le provocaba sensaciones que creía haber enterrado hace muchos años. Sasuke incluso creyó haber escuchado que la pequeña niña de cabello pelirrosa había sido víctima de la brutal Guerra de Terra, la cual, prácticamente, había arrasado el mundo entero. Aún contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke se mantenía con la firme idea de que su _**Pequeña Flor**_ se hallaba viva en alguna parte. Además, si debía ser sincero, su viaje de venganza no sólo era por ello, sino que, prácticamente, estaba dispuesto a recorrer el mundo entero, tan sólo para hallar a aquella niña. Cuando menos, aquel era el motivo por el que su extenso viaje se había prolongado, aún después de la masacre del templo Shaolin.

Sasuke tenía la seguridad total de que aquella ojiesmeralda aún se hallaba con vida. Viajaría al mismísimo infierno, y derrotaría a Lucifer en persona, si era necesario. Todo por hallar a _**su niña**_.

Volviendo al mundo real, Sasuke se percató de que su compañera, quien parecía una versión mayor de su _**Cerezo**_ , se encontraba examinando aquel mapa otorgado por su Senpai. El plano marcaba, en el centro de los Cuatro Mayores Continentes, un círculo dibujado irregularmente. Pero, extrañamente, en aquella porción del planisferio no se denotaba la existencia de tierra firme, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que la ínsula fuera de dimensiones tan pequeñas, que ni la misma pudiese ser cartografiada. No obstante, de ser aquel el caso, bien podrían haber hecho un diseño escalado, con el fin de no sólo precisar las dimensiones de aquella isla, sino también para facilitar la exacta sede de la ínsula.

— Esto... Shizune-nēsan — le llamó la pelirrosa a la morena, como hace bastante tiempo no lo hacía.

— ¿Sucede algo, mi Lady?

— Bueno, es que... En ésta zona se encuentra marcado el sitio de la susodicha Isla del Origen, pero no hay una descripción gráfica de la misma. Ni siquiera hay una representación a escala — respondió la princesa de las hadas.

Shizune asintió, por lo que sorprendió a la ojiesmeralda.

— En efecto, Sakura-sama — afirmó la guerrera — Éso se debe a que la Isla del Origen es inaccesible por medio de navegación marítima o aérea. De hecho, la ínsula técnicamente no existe.

Ante la explicación dada por la ojinegra, Sakura ensanchó los ojos, y entreabrió la boca ligeramente. Aunque sólo fue por una fracción de segundos, ya que retomó su compostura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es éso posible? — cuestionó molesta la pelirrosa, frunciendo el entrecejo — ¿Entonces cómo se supone que hallaremos algo que no existe? ¿O acaso debemos aparecerla con magia?

La pelinegra negó.

— No es así, Lady Haruno — replicó la regente actual del antiguo pueblo de Iridia — La isla existe. Es simplemente que para los humanos es invisible. El plano que posee, en éste momento, fue diseñado por exploradores náuticos, hace poco más de cien años. Los exploradores intentaron hallar la Isla del Origen, pero todos perecieron en el intento.

— En aquel caso — interrumpió el Uchiha — Si hablamos hipotéticamente, y tratamos de hallar aquella ínsula, ¿Cómo exactamente podremos acceder a ella? Alguien debió tener una aproximación mayor al sitio. O de lo contrario, no se sabría de su existencia.

— Está en lo correcto, Uchiha-san — consintió Shizune — Aquella isla se decía fue retractada en un mapa antiguo, datando más allá del año tres mil, antes de la era común. Aunque jamás se hallaron registros del mismo, por lo que para la raza humana es una mera especulación. Pero...

— ¿Pero qué? — interrogó impaciente el moreno.

— Dentro de nuestro Clan siempre hemos tenido los escritos antiguos, con referencia a la Isla del Origen. Es sólo que no es accesible bajo métodos convencionales — recalcó la hada guerrera, haciendo que Sasuke asintiera.

— Sí. Éso ya lo entendimos. Pero tú debes saber al respecto. ¿O me equivoco? — cuestionó el moreno.

— Así es, Uchiha-san. Tsunade-sama me confió no sólo las coordenadas exactas de la isla del origen, sino que me transfirió la manera de tener acceso a la misma.

— Bien. ¿Quieres comenzar a hablar, entonces? — demandó el azabache.

La ninfa pelinegra asintió.

— Por supuesto.

Shizune usó su magia para construir en el aire una especie de caleidoscopio. Éste después se materializó en el mismo mapa que Sakura tenía en sus manos, aunque de apariencia transparente. Shizune entonces hizo una especie de acercamiento con su aura.

— Como ya lo expliqué, la Isla del Origen es inaccesible bajo condiciones regulares. Pero existe una conexión de Espacio/Tiempo entre la misma, en la que es conocida como la **Ciudad Perdida.** Supongo que ya ha escuchado rumores de ella. ¿No es así, Uchiha-san?

El moreno confirmó la pregunta retórica de la chica de ojos negros, con un movimiento de su cabeza.

— La Atlántida — enunció el aludido.

Para Sakura tampoco era novedad el escuchar de aquella mítica ciudad. La diferencia estaba en que, aún para las hadas, la mera existencia de la Atlántida era éso: Un mito. No obstante, si alguien había accedido al _**Jardín del Origen**_ , debió haber tenido que viajar primero a la misma ciudad, la cual, hasta ahora, sólo era una leyenda.

Solo había un modo de confirmarlo.

— Con respecto a éso — pronunció casi inaudible la pelirrosa — ¿Alguna vez alguien había accedido a ésa zona?

Su Senpai aprobó.

— Así es. Pero no fue en sí por el hallar la Ciudad Perdida de la Atlántida, sino por el enlace Espacio/Tiempo con la Isla del Origen, el cual sólo puede ser accedido abriendo el portal dimensional, en el Santuario de Poseidón.

— Debo suponer que aquel santuario se encuentra en la Cuidad Perdida — remarcó el pelinegro.

— Exactamente. Pero el acceso a la Atlántida está restringido por un sello, del cual se cuenta la leyenda que el mismísimo Poseidón lo colocó, para que todo aquel que accediera al mismo fuese atrapado en una Oscilación Cuántica, y se perdiese en una masa oscura de infinita densidad. Lo que es mayormente conocido como un Agujero Negro.

— Entonces éso explica el porqué nadie ha logrado hallar la Ciudad Perdida — susurró el último de los Uchiha, confirmando la teoría sobre la existencia de la Atlántida.

— En todo caso — añadió la ojiesmeralda — Tendremos que hallar y acceder a la Ciudad Perdida, si queremos encontrar el Templo de Theia.

— Está en lo correcto, mi Lady.

Shizune remoldeó su mapa "mágico", y lo enfocó en una zona específica del Mar de Atlante, a una altura aproximada al Trópico Boreal.

— De acuerdo a la información almacenada, por el antiguo consejo de Iridia, la Atlántida se ubica entre éstas coordenadas.

La peliazabache apuntó con su dedo en una zona céntrica, al área que había enfocado, a lo que Sakura marcó con su propia magia la zona señalada por su Senpai, en el plano que poseía. La matriarca nuevamente tomó la palabra.

— La cuestión aquí, es que es necesario acceder de forma SubAcuática. La Singularidad EspacioTemporal está muy cerca del _**Gran Abismo de Hades**_ , en el _**Gran Océano de Atlante**_. Confío que usted, Sakura-sama, lo logrará gracias a su control sobre el agua. Pero...

Shizune dirigió sus orbes al guerrero dracónico, quien se mantuvo impasivo.

— ... Me temo que sus limitaciones como humano le impedirán llegar hasta la Atlántida, Uchiha-san.

— Hmp. No me subestimes, mujer hada — refutó el moreno — He enfrentado peores conflictos. Ésto es pan comido.

Shizune dudaba aquellas palabras, pero optó por no rebatir el argumento del moreno, así que le dio su aceptación.

— Bien. Lo único que le solicito es que, por favor, cuide de Sakura-sama, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke soltó su estereotípico monosílabo, y asintió levemente, casi sin ser percibido.

— Lo haré. Pero no porque me lo pidas tú.

Sakura al escuchar éso, infló las mejillas, en su tan peculiar infantil gesto de enojo, y acto seguido le dio un fuerte codazo a Sasuke en su costado. El apuesto azabache gruñó del dolor, y se sostuvo el área afectada, a lo que Shizune no pudo evitar reírse levemente.

— Lo entiendo. Pero aún así, le agradezco por ello, Uchiha-san — recalcó la regente de las hadas — En fin. Entonces será mejor que descansen lo mejor posible el día de hoy. Podrán partir el día de mañana.

Ambos chicos asintieron, y se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Shizune a solas con las Arcanas, quienes conversaban con la misma, en lo que parecía una charla de lo más común y corriente.

Sakura, al salir, estiró los brazos, e inhaló una gran bocanada de oxígeno, para luego soltarlo audiblemente, parloteando del cómo se hallaba aburrida con el largo relato de su Senpai. Entretanto, Sasuke se masajeaba el cuello, y participaba en la conversación con sus ridículos monosílabos.

— Y, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? — preguntó repentinamente la pelirrosa.

El azabache redirigió su mirada a la hermosa ninfa, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Supongo que continuaré con mi entrenamiento.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de Sasuke, y después soltó un resoplido.

— ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué acaso sólo piensas en éso? — pronunció un tanto exasperada la hada.

Nuevamente, el Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? — preguntó desganado.

Sakura sonrió con su perfecta dentadura, y se le iluminaron los ojos, acto que extrañó a su compañero, quien enarcó una ceja.

— Sabes... Ya que estamos aquí, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte. ¡Ven! ¡Vamos!

Súbitamente, la princesa hada tomó la mano izquierda del dragón, y comenzó a correr, arrastrando al guerrero con ella.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Sakura! — vociferó el chico.

Pero sus peticiones fueron ignoradas, y sólo fue halado por la pelirrosa, por lo que se resignó, y soltó un suspiro. Sasuke se dejó guiar por aquella chica tan molesta. Pero a la vez alegre, energética, y sobretodo muy hermosa.

Aquel día sería muy largo. Aunque Sasuke tenía la impresión de que sería muy interesante al mismo tiempo.

.

* * *

.

En un palco exterior del castillo, Kaguya se hallaba sentada en su silla favorita. Se encontraba contemplando la bella ciudad de Wintersun que deslumbraba un majestuoso paisaje nocturno, donde incluso se podía observar un cielo sin luna. Incluso la galaxia más cercana, llamada Andrómeda, resplandecía tan vivazmente que prácticamente algunos juraban que podrían palparla.

Pero lejos de disfrutar del panorama, la reina de Nubrum, como era llamado el enorme país donde el reino de Wintersun estaba establecido, se hallaba bastante molesta. De hecho, la palabra "molesta" no se acercaba a lo que realmente sentía, sino que estaba **furiosa**. Furiosa por el hecho de que aquellos prisioneros políticos, que constataban a la Uzumaki, la monja guerrera, y lo hermanos Hyūga, no sólo habían logrado burlar la seguridad de sus calabozos, sino que habían asesinado a la mayor parte de los guardias del castillo, y habían logrado escapar, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Lo peor de todo, es que no sólo habían emprendido una huida. Sino que habían tenido éxito en robar los planos del _**Día del Juicio**_. Y de no llegar a ubicarlos, podrían generar problemas, con respecto al frenado de su objetivo. Para su suerte, aquel oscuro ente que se hacía llamar Onikage se ofreció para localizar el plano robado. Éso, o simplemente ejecutar de cualquier manera la misión. La misión consistía en la resurrección de un _**"Arma Apocalíptica"**_ , a través de la cual la gobernante de cabello platinado finalmente tendría el control absoluto del mundo, mediante el temor y la doblegación de sus opositores. Y ni siquiera las Cuatro Arcanas Elementales, junto con la ex-discípula de su difunta hermana mayor, podrían hacerle frente.

Aunque no es que realmente necesitara de aquella arma devastadora, sino que la usaría como método de amedrentamiento, para todo aquel que osara enfrentarle. De todos modos, ella sola bastó para destruir a Iridia entero, y diezmar a sus soldados. Pero sobretodo, logró la mayor hazaña, que nadie jamás se habría atrevido siquiera a intentarlo: Matar a Tsunade Senju. Pródigo entre los prodigios. La mejor hechicera en la historia de Iridia. Y la que fue conocida como la _**Legendaria Amazona**_ , digno calificativo de sus proezas. No por nada, Kaguya era ahora temida entre todas las especies de Terra.

De un sólo trago, la reina engullió aquel amargo vino del que tanto gustaba, intentando dispersar su coraje con unas copas. Muy a pesar de que, lejos de calmarle la rabia, se la incrementaba notablemente, al sentir cómo el alcohol comenzaba a actuar en su cuerpo. El alcohol le volvía ligeramente perdida la mirada, e incrementaba su temperatura corporal, irritándole aún más. Al terminar de vaciar el contenido de aquella fina botella, Kaguya arrojó sin mayor preámbulo la misma al suelo, estrellándola en miles de fragmentos, para acto seguido, gruñir y golpear la pequeña mesa que tenía a un lado.

— ¡Traigan más vino de inmediato! — ordenó en un rugido la imponente reina/diosa de Wintersun.

Un aterrado demonio sirviente se movilizó cuanto antes, acatando el mandato de su señora. Y en cuestión de segundos, reapareció con otra botella ya destapada, la cual el monstruo colocó en la repisa.

Mientras Kaguya se volvía a servir del contenedor del vino, un nuevo demonio apareció a unos metros de la peliblanca. Éste hizo una reverencia respetuosa, incluso inclinándose sobre una de sus rodillas. Pero lejos de agradar a su gobernante, ésta gruñó irritada. Y a continuación, Kaguya lo levantó del suelo, como si de un simple costal se tratase.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, maldito imbécil?! ¡Les ordené que no me molestaran, o lo pagarían caro! — bramó la Otsutsuki, atemorizando a su sirviente — ¡Habla de una maldita vez, antes de que te mate!

— **M-Mi señora. Ha llegado el mercenario que mandó a llamar** — enunció con pavor el demonio, aún cuando éste era de mayor tamaño que Kaguya y, aparentemente, más fuerte que ella.

Ante lo que dijo aquel monstruo, la ojiámbar lo soltó de inmediato, y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su trono, fulminando al esperpento con su heladora mirada.

— ¡¿Y qué diablos haces ahí como un idiota?! ¡Muévete, y hazlo venir! — demandó la Otsutsuki.

El demonio asintió, y se paró de inmediato.

— **Co-Como ordene, su majestad**.

Tras unos minutos, durante los cuales la Otsutsuki se había casi vaciado aquel finísimo vino, especialmente preparado para ella, un grupo de demonios escoltaban a un rubio de cabello corto. Éste tenía ojos azules, y vestía una remera gris, con pantalones de color negro, y unas botas café. Asímismo, en su espalda portaba una larga alabarda, que terminaba con una larga punta, de aproximadamente treinta centímetros. Y anexada a la misma, un poco por debajo del inicio de ésta, se hallaba una cuchilla muy afilada, con la forma de un hacha.

El hombre rubio ingresó al palco sin mayor preocupación, y se encaminó al trono de la reina de Wintersun. Kaguya, a pesar de percatarse de la presencia del mercenario, no movió un sólo músculo, salvo para continuar bebiendo.

— Llegas tarde — siseó la peliblanca.

El recién llegado no le prestó atención al comentario de la misma, sino que simplemente se encogió de hombros, y mostró una sonrisa torcida.

— Apenas me llamaste hace unas cuantas horas. ¿Qué esperabas, vieja loca? — espetó burlonamente el rubio, haciendo gruñir a la aludida.

— Tsk. ¿Acaso no tienes modales, mocoso insolente? — le reprendió la reina, observándolo con aquellos orbes tan criogenizantes.

Mas no tenían efecto alguno sobre el chico.

— ¿Debería? Sólo eres una maniaca, con complejo de deidad — rebatió el mercenario.

Aquello hizo que la reina se enfureciera aún mas, por lo que quería asesinarle al rubio en ése preciso instante. Pero desgraciadamente, en ése momento, necesitaba de los servicios de ése ojizafiro. Ya tendría tiempo para matarlo. Por ahora, debía darle sus órdenes.

— Hmp. Éso me pasa por contratar truhanes como tú — espetó Kaguya, bebiendo otro trago de vino.

— Bien. No me llamaste para adularte. ¿O sí? Ya que de ser así, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

El rubio hizo un ademán de retirarse, pero una muralla de fuego le prohibió el paso, por lo que se detuvo de inmediato, y volvió su faz hacia la provocadora de aquel hechizo. No por temor a los poderes de la tirana gobernante, sino porque no tenía de otra.

— Éso es más que obvio — endilgó alcoholizada y molesta la peliblanca.

— Entonces ve al grano. Soy un hombre muy ocupado, ¿Sabes?

Aquella actitud tan altiva le estaba enfureciendo a la Otsutsuki, pero sabía que debía conservar la calma. Por lo menos hasta que aquel pelirrubio cumpliera con su mandato.

— Te tengo una encomienda — pronunció ya más calmada Kaguya.

El rubio asintió.

— Tu misión será capturar, así como traer de vuelta sana y salva, a la princesa de Iridia, Sakura Haruno.

La exuberante mujer materializó una extraña esfera, la cual tenía en su interior una imagen a escala de la pelirrosa. Mientras tanto, el mercenario observaba aquella proyección con su mirada, y después sonrió ladinamente.

— Vaya. Sí que es una chica linda — elogió el ojizafiro.

— No importa los métodos que tengas que usar para hacerlo. Simplemente quiero que la traigas con vida — informó la ojiámbar, disipando la imagen que había materializado.

— Entiendo — respondió el muchacho — ¿Tienes algún reporte sobre su último paradero?

— La última vez se le observó sobrevolando el Océano de Poseidón, rumbo al Continente de la Tierra — el rubio asintió.

— Ya veo.

El chico caminó hacia la orilla del palco, y se cruzó de brazos. El mercenario perdió su mirada unos segundos al horizonte.

— Por cierto, ¿Es verdad que un tal Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra con la princesa Haruno?

Ante la mención del nombre del guerrero dracónico, la reina apretó su mandíbula, y la copa que sostenía en su mano, la cual se fragmentó y le genero cortadas en su puño cerrado, de los cuales la Otsutsuki ni se inmutó, debido a su enojo.

— ¡Ése maldito insecto! — gruñó la peliblanca.

Kaguya desprendió su poderosa aura, la cual hizo temblar los alrededores.

— ¡Te daré un bono extra si logras capturarlo con vida! ¡Quiero asesinar a ése bastardo con mis propias manos! — bramó la temible reina.

El mercenario sonrió zorrunamente, y soltó un monosílabo.

— Perfecto — masculló el rubio, aparentemente alegre — Cumpliré con tu encargo, después de que mate al Uchiha — pronunció el ojizafiro, antes de desaparecer en un salto, dejando a solas a una molesta Kaguya.

La peliblanca intentó servirse mas vino, pero al ver que había destrozado la copa, decidió empinarse la botella.

— Tsk. Ése imbécil. ¿Quién demonios se cree para hablarme de ése modo? — siseó la peliblanca a la nada, dándole un largo trago a su botella — Como sea. Ya lo mataré cuando vuelva.

Aquella noche sería larga para la Otsutsuki. Pero ebria o no, su plan de conquista absoluta seguirá en pie.

.

.

 **...**

 **Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia. Y un agradecimiento especial a Lulyta-chan. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo constante. Tus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí.**

 **Sé que tal vez generaré controversia con respecto a cómo representé a Ino Yamanaka, pero la realidad es que es uno de mis personajes favoritos por su personalidad tan exéntrica y el hecho de que de todas las mujeres de la serie, era la más "atrevida", por decirlo de un modo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia pretendo degradar al personaje, sino simplemente darle un toque original al mismo, el cual será una chica que provoque a nuestra amada pelirrosa (añadiendo un poco de comedia al asunto lol).**

 **En fin, sin más que aclarar, me despido de ustedes.**


	18. Buscando la Ciudad Perdida

**Capítulo XVIII:** Buscando la Ciudad Perdida.

Finalmente amanecía en aquella larga isla, con un enorme bosque, donde una preciosa hada pelirrosa se hallaba cepillando su largo y hermoso cabello, mientras tarareaba una dulce canción, y mantenía una sonrisa radiante. A lo lejos, el último de los Uchiha observaba a la ojiesmeralda, completamente hechizado por la impresionante belleza de la ninfa. Y por unos momentos, juró ver no a la princesa de Iridia, sino que a aquella pequeña Flor de Cerezo de su infancia, convertida en toda una preciosa señorita. Y es que el parecido era tan coincidental, que rayaba en lo ilógico. Quizá sus personalidades eran opuestas, pero eran tan similares en el aspecto.

En todo caso, Sasuke no le podía despegar los ojos al cuerpo de aquella hada. Simplemente era hermosa. _**Abrumadoramente hermosa**_. Tanto que ni él mismo se podía resistir a los encantos de la chica. Su largo y sedoso cabello. Su cremosa y suave piel. Su tono de voz de preadolescente, con tintes de niñez, que lo cautivaban por completo. Junto con sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, que brillaban con vida propia. Y finalmente, aquella bonita silueta tan femenina de su cuerpo, la cual le despertaba sus deseos carnales que creyó inexistentes en él. Y a todo éso, añadiéndole aquel aroma floral, que naturalmente despedía, era la receta para la tentación.

Aquella joven era simplemente perfecta. Era como si el TodoPoderoso la hubiese hecho bajo las especificaciones de Sasuke, como si Dios la hubiese creado sólo para él. El Uchiha pensó que tanta belleza debería ser un crimen. Ni aún su voluptuosa y excéntrica amiga rubia, quien le coqueteaba el día de ayer, se le comparaba a la pelirrosa. Tal vez aquella chica llamada Ino le superaba en la medida del busto, pero Sakura era aún más bella en su aspecto general, además de poseer aquella abrumadora aura de feminidad que irradiaba naturalmente, junto con su pureza y elegancia.

Cuando la madre de Sasuke aún seguía con vida, le comentó en una ocasión que _**"La belleza de una mujer no está en su aspecto, sino en su elegancia y clase"**_. Y ahora, Sasuke podía comprobar que su progenitora estaba en lo correcto. ¿Cuántas mujeres había visto durante sus viajes, y ni aún una sola era equiparable en hermosura a Sakura?

Definitivamente, aquella hermosa hada superaba todas sus expectativas, en cuanto al sexo femenino. Aunque realmente no tenía parámetros exactos en torno a ello, o al menos no completamente definidos. Y es que realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar en algo como éso. Al menos no desde que su clan entero fue masacrado, y su vida se transformó en un asco.

Por supuesto, cuando aún era un niño, llegó a imaginarse cómo sería el estar casado, y tener una familia, además de envejecer con aquella persona con la que habría decidido unirse. Pero su vida cambió tan abruptamente en cuestión de días, que no pudo tener una niñez adecuada. La vida de Sasuke, tras la muerte de su Clan, se basaba en la supervivencia. Hallar alimento, y pelear por el mismo, muchas veces a muerte. Ya sea porque estaba cazando algún animal, o porque ladrones y rufianes intentaban despojarle de sus muy pocas pertenencias.

Sasuke mentiría si dijera que nunca había salido herido, porque la realidad era que se enfrentó a peligros inimaginables, y a alimañas del infierno, los cuales no se conformaban con arrebatarle sus provisiones, sino que, prácticamente, lo magullaban a golpes y cortadas. Misma razón por la cual cientos de cicatrices le recorrían el cuerpo entero.

No obstante, aquello ya era el pasado, y no se dejaría afectar por ello.

Es cierto que pasó días enteros sin poder probar alimentos, así como sin tener un techo donde dormir, y noches sin descanso. Mas aquello le ayudó a volverse un hombre fuerte y valiente. Especialmente cuando su maestra, la legendaria Élder, Wu Mei, lo halló un día. Ésta le propuso darle hogar y alimento, a cambio de que se formara como un monje guerrero, propuesta que, por supuesto, no rechazó. Y que si bien en un principio solamente lo aceptó para tener alimento y un hogar, conforme descubrió su pasión para el combate terminó prácticamente enamorado de las artes marciales. O como se decía entre ellos: _**Wushu**_.

La gran Élder pronto descubrió que el Uchiha estaba más que adepto para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y superaba a cualquiera de sus mejores discípulos. Incluida su mejor alumna en aquel tiempo: _**Yim Wing Chun**_ , la heredera del estilo con el mismo nombre. En tan sólo unos cuantos años, Sasuke, prácticamente, superó a su propia maestra.

Pero su tranquilidad duró muy poco, cuando los ejércitos de Wintersun invadieron la antigua ciudad de _**Nan Long**_ , lugar donde residía el Uchiha en aquel entonces. El asalto fue rápido, preciso y letal. Miles de monjes perdieron la vida al enfrentar valientemente la emboscada perpetrada por Kaguya Otsutsuki, puesto que ésta quería ambicionar aquel pequeño poblado. Cuando volvió Sasuke de su misión, halló todo el templo mayor destruido, y los monjes asesinados, algunos de maneras brutales. Y entre todos ellos, se encontraba el cuerpo de su única maestra, empalado en el pecho con una enorme lanza. Y el cadáver, a su vez, estaba en el suelo en un enorme charco de sangre.

Aquel día fue la segunda muerte de Sasuke, y el último clavo en el ataúd. Desde aquel momento, el último guerrero dracónico juró cobrarse venganza. Por sus hermanos caídos, y por su mentora Wu Mei, quien fue como una segunda madre para él. No porque tuviese un afecto similar de la monja, sino porque la Élder lo disciplinó, y lo convirtió en un digno guerrero. El más poderoso en el Universo.

Todo éso cambió, cuando escuchó todo el relato de la segunda mentora de Sakura, Shizune Nikaido. Y a ésas alturas, no sabía exactamente que pensar, o cómo actuar, con respecto a la recién descubierta madre de la Haruno. Por supuesto, su desprecio hacia Kaguya no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Especialmente porque ésa despiadada mujer era la razón por la cual el mundo entero ahora estaba sumido en una era de terror, y el que su Clan entero ahora estuviese extinto.

No obstante, también estaba aquel extraño enmascarado que enfrentó en la ahora destruida Xian Yi, el cual, increíblemente, pudo mantener una pelea con él, cuando muchos otros, entre ellos su camarada y odiada al mismo tiempo, Tenten Zhang, quien era una de las guerreras más fuertes entre los Shaolin, no pudieron vencerle. Lo peor del caso, es que aún recordaba las palabras de aquel encapuchado de ojos demoniacos. Especialmente el hecho de que aquel demonio, llamado Onikage, confirmó él mismo que pertenecía al Clan Uchiha. Pero lo misterioso de todo, es que Sasuke jamás recordaba a algún miembro con la voz de aquel extraño ser, ni de aquellas dimensiones. De hecho, en realidad aquel enmascarado parecía tener una altura similar a la suya. Y su tono de voz parecía un tanto idéntico al suyo.

Definitivamente, no cabía posibilidad de que fuese un Uchiha. Sobretodo por el hecho de todo el Clan entero fue asesinado por Madara Uchiha, el hermano de su padre. Pero aún con todo ello, el azabache tenía recurrentes pesadillas, donde se encontraba a él mismo rodeado de cadáveres, en lo que alguna vez fue el reino del Clan, ahora Wintersun. Mas el verdadero impacto venía de que sus manos estaban completamente empapadas de sangre, además de que unas extrañas llamas oscuras prácticamente tapizaban la ciudad gobernada por sus padres. Si mal no recordaba, Onikage dominaba unas llamas bastante parecidas, lo que le daba una certeza, casi absoluta, de que aquel enmascarado tuvo que ver en la masacre del Clan Uchiha.

Sólo habría un modo de averiguarlo, y éso era confrontarlo nuevamente. Pero, por otra parte, no podía dejar a Sakura sola en todo el asunto de la guerra contra Kaguya. Primero detendrían a la peliblanca, y ahí Sasuke aprovecharía para sacarle a la diosa información con respecto a aquel misterioso enmascarado.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — le llamó la dulce voz de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke volvió al mundo real, y dirigió su mirada hacia la ninfa.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Sakura.

El pelinegro negó, y se pasó una mano por sus rebeldes hebras negras.

— No. Sólo estaba pensando — replicó solemnemente.

Sakura frunció un poco el entrecejo, mirándolo intrigada.

— ¿Exactamente en qué?

— Sólo en todo lo que ha pasado — pronunció el Uchiha — Ya sabes. En tan sólo unas semanas el mundo entero ha cambiado para mal. Y con todo ésto de la Gran Guerra, hemos perdido bastantes aliados. Kakashi incluido.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, y soltó un suspiro. Por supuesto que recordaba el cómo las tropas de su madre habían destruido dos ciudades enteras, y cómo usó la Magia AntiMateria para reducir a ruinas la Gran Medel. Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan testaruda, queriendo ayudar a la gente y al mundo, no hubiese terminado condenándolo enteramente. Lee, Suigetsu, aquel muchacho llamado Juugo, junto con las miles de personas que habitaban en las destruidas ciudades... Todos ellos se habían ido para siempre.

Inevitablemente, Sakura apretó sus puños sobre su vestido. Se sentía dolida e impotente, de no poder haberles salvado la vida. Por no tener la fuerza para detener la ambición de la Otsutsuki, y de no ser una digna heredera del título de princesa de las hadas.

Sasuke, de inmediato, se arrepintió de su comentario, al ver el temple desmoronado de la pelirrosa. De haber sido alguna otra persona, como Karin o Tenten, le habría importado un carajo. Pero, por aquella razón tan desconocida para él, no soportaba ver a la ninfa completamente afligida, así que, exhalando suavemente, Sasuke se levantó del suelo, y caminó hacia la ojiesmeralda. El moreno colocó una mano en su hombro, pero la chica aún seguía deprimida.

— Sakura — le nombró el Uchiha.

Y aún así, no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

— Todo ésto no hubiese pasado, si te hubiera obedecido de quedarme en Medel. Suigetsu-kun... Lee-san... Juugo-san... Kakashi-sama... Todos ellos ahora están muertos — musitó dolida la ninfa.

— Escúchame, Sakura.

El pelinegro la tomó de la barbilla, con lo cual sorprendió a la princesa de Iridia, y la dejó abochornada levemente, a pesar de que aquella no era la intención de Sasuke.

— Ya te lo he dicho anteriormente. Nada de ésto es culpa tuya. Suigetsu, y los demás, decidieron luchar por su propia causa. Incluso Tenten, la loca de Karin, junto con los Hyūga están peleando. Ellos saben lo que arriesgan al hacerlo. Pero además tienen la noción de que someterse al régimen de Kaguya es peor que la misma muerte.

— Pero por mi culpa, ahora mi madre tiene la AntiMateria en sus manos. Y no sabemos cuándo decidirá usarla para acabar con el resto de las especies — refirió la princesa ninfa.

El moreno asintió.

— Lo sé. Pero es por ésa misma razón por la cual iremos en la búsqueda del templo de Theia. ¿Cierto? — recalcó Sasuke — Y es por ésa razón que debes volverte fuerte. Porque tú eres la única que puede derrotar a Kaguya, y salvar al mundo entero. Así que deja de ser tan dura contigo misma. Demuéstrale a tu pueblo por qué eres una digna discípula de la Amazona Legendaria.

Sakura no sabía cómo le hacía, pero Sasuke logró animarla. Tenía razón el último de los Uchiha: Ya había derramado bastantes lágrimas en vano. Y ahora era tiempo de mantenerse adamante, y luchar por su gente. Los caídos de Iridia dieron su vida por sus familias, y por el reino de las hadas. Ahora, era el turno de Sakura de continuar la pelea, y ganar la guerra de una vez por todas.

Sakura, de inmediato, se limpió unas pequeñas gotas saladas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos esmeraldas. Y entonces, observó al pelinegro con determinación, asintiendo efusivamente.

— Tienes razón — replicó la ninfa — Las cosas no van a cambiar solas. Pero por desgracia, no puedo hacerlo sola. Por éso, te lo pregunto desde éste mismo instante, ya que no quiero obligarte a nada.

Sakura tomó los fornidos antebrazos de Sasuke, y clavó su mirada en aquellos orbes tan profundos, pero extrañamente cálidos para ella.

— ¿Estás conmigo en ésto? — preguntó con absoluta seriedad la pelirrosa.

Pero el azabache ya estaba decidido, desde el momento en que aceptó viajar con ella. Así que, de igual manera, el moreno tomó los pequeños y delicados brazos de Sakura, y asintió con absoluta certeza.

— Lo sabes. Hasta el final — enunció el moreno.

Sakura sonrió tan hermosamente, que de nueva cuenta hechizó al moreno. Pero ésta vez, Sasuke usó todo su autocontrol, para no abalanzársele a la chica.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. De verdad, no sé como te lo puedo agradecer — dijo dulcemente la hermosa ninfa.

Ante lo mencionado por Sakura, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez con que me consigas un harem de chicas lindas. La rubia ésa se miraba bastante apetecible. ¿Sabes? — bromeó el azabache, sonriendo ladinamente.

Sin embargo, Sakura no se lo tomó a broma, y ensanchó los ojos como platos. Aunque después, la ninfa frunció el ceño, y fulminó con la mirada al moreno, a la vez que apretaba sus puños, y tensaba la mandíbula.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! — rugió la ninfa.

Sakura soltó cuantos manotazos podía contra Sasuke. Pero éste los enduraba, y reía levemente. Aunque al final, detuvo los brazos de la chica.

— Es sólo una broma, Molestia — se excusó el moreno.

La chica cedió su ataque. Pero en cambio, se cruzó los brazos, e infló sus mejillas. Posteriormente, la princesa hada desvió su mirada hacia un costado, evitando la faz de su compañero.

— Hmp. Sí, claro. Eres un cerdo, como todos los hombres — refuto Sakura, haciendo suspirar al moreno.

Aunque a ella, sinceramente, poco le debería importar lo que hiciese con su vida. Pero para mala suerte de ella, le importaba. Y **bastante**.

— Oye. Ya dije que no hablaba en serio. ¿De acuerdo? — recalcó el ojinegro.

Aún así, no lograba convencer a la ninfa.

— ¡Oh claro, señor Uchiha! Ahora quieres retractarte de tus palabras. ¿No? — espetó bastante molesta la pelirrosa, sorprendiendo al Uchiha con su actitud — Sabrá Dios con cuántas mujeres te has de haber acostado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos hastiado. Era más que obvio que con ninguna. Pero, ¿Qué caso tendría explicarle a la hada de cabello exótico? Sabía que le rebatiría con algún argumento completamente asnal e insustancial. Típico de las mujeres, quienes siempre tienen un problema para cualquier solución, así que prefirió hacer caso omiso del comentario de la princesa de Iridia. Además de que no necesitaba dar explicación alguna.

— Sí. Como sea — masculló el moreno.

Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba la Haruno. Sakura tuvo una mezcla de enojo, celos, y tristeza, al terminar sacando la errónea deducción con respecto a la vida sexual del moreno. Pero se mantuvo lo más impasiva posible, aún si por dentro su corazón se estrujó.

— ¿Podemos irnos de una buena vez? El tiempo es oro — sentenció Sasuke.

Sakura prefirió no continuar con aquella banal discusión. Extraño en ella, dado que, regularmente, se solía salir con la suya, y tener siempre la razón. Pero en éste caso, simplemente no se sentía con las ganas de escuchar sobre el pasado "amoroso" del Uchiha, muy a pesar de que era inexistente. El simplemente imaginárselo con alguna otra mujer le generaba coraje, repulsión, y tristeza, pese a que ninguna de ellas sobresalía de la otra. Aunque, a ésas alturas, finalmente comprendía el por qué le generaba aquel efecto. El por qué no le agradaba en lo absoluto saber sobre las relaciones sentimentales del azabache, y el por qué hubiese preferido jamás sacar la conversación a flote.

Se estaba enamorando de Sasuke Uchiha.

La chica soltó un suspiro, y se levantó de aquella cama, donde se estaba arreglando anteriormente. Sakura comenzó a caminar a la salida de aquella casa de árbol, siendo seguida por el moreno. De cualquier manera, Sakura descartó aquellos pensamientos, puesto que no estaba para deprimirse por idioteces de ése calibre, sino que tenía una misión que cumplir. Y aquella misión era encontrar el Santuario de Theia, y salvar al mundo entero de las garras de su madre. Sasuke era un gran amigo, y punto. No tenía por qué inmiscuirse en su vida personal. Y si al moreno le apetecía acostarse con quien quisiera, era asunto de él y de nadie más. Incluida ella.

Aún así, ignorar aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Sasuke, por su parte, se sorprendió de la actitud de la pelirrosa. Desde que hizo una broma de muy mal gusto, el semblante de la ninfa se cayó. Y para su desgracia, su conocimiento, en cuanto a las emociones del género femenino, era tan limitado que apenas distinguía uno de otro, más allá de lo que su consciencia le dictaba. A éso había que añadirle lo bipolar que aparentaba ser la Haruno, y prácticamente Sasuke no tenía idea alguna de cómo manejar la situación. Lo único relativamente bueno de todo ello era que la ignorancia es bendición, o al menos hasta cierto punto. Además, había asuntos primordiales, y de los cuales requería su atención total, por lo que desistió de aquellos pensamientos compulsivos.

.

* * *

.

A las afueras del bosque, la discípula mayor de la difunta Tsunade Senju les esperaba a ambos chicos. Éstos, a éstas alturas, ya habían tomado las provisiones necesarias, como abrigos y alimentos, así como armas, en el caso de Sasuke. Aunque realmente sólo componía de un cuchillo de combate, y su favorita de todas: La Sanjiegun, imprescindible en sus aventuras. Prácticamente, era como su chica, y no salía de casa sin ella.

Shizune se aproximó a Sasuke y a Sakura, para despedirles.

— Sakura-sama. Uchiha-san. Veo que ya están listos.

Los aludidos asintieron. Pero Sakura, en especial, se sintió un poco extraña, como si partiera a un viaje del cual no volvería.

— Shizune-nēsan — enunció cálidamente la Haruno.

La pelinegra se sintió conmovida por aquel honorífico. Desde aquel entonces, sabía que Sakura la amaba como una hermana, del mismo modo que la regente de las ninfas lo hacía para con su princesa.

— Por favor, asegúrate de proteger a todas las hadas. Incluyendo a la Cerda — pronunció la joven hada, sacándole una sonrisa a la morena.

Shizune asintió con su cabeza, efusivamente.

— Con mi vida, si es necesario, mi Lady — afirmó con adamancia la hada mayor.

La matriarca después dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno.

— La mayor parte de la información ya se las hemos proporcionado. Pero no está de más corroborarles: En el océano de Atlante hallarán en las coordenadas, indicadas en el mapa, lo que llamamos como el _**Punto de no Retorno**_ , justo arriba del Abismo de Hades. El portal dimensional, hacia la _**Ciudad Perdida de la Atlántida**_ , se halla aproximadamente a unos doscientos cincuenta metros de profundidad. Apenas adentrándose en la región MesoPelágica.

— ¿Acaso no es una profundidad relativamente superficial? — cuestionó el Uchiha — A éstas alturas, ya debió existir alguien que descubriese la Atlántida, aún si no son seres humanos.

— En teoría está en lo correcto, Uchiha-san. Pero el mayor problema es que, si bien un navío común y corriente puede llegar sin mayores problemas hacia el punto de no retorno, el potente Campo Magnético de la zona irrumpe con toda clase de orientación. Y además, existe toda clase de animales peligrosos, junto con un conjunto de Túneles de Gusano, los cuales impiden el acceso inmediato, y desvían a todo lo que se halle en sus proximidades. A éso hay que añadirle la presión atmosférica que impide que simples mortales accedan a la zona.

— Hmp. Supongo que por éso todas las búsquedas de la Ciudad Perdida han culminado en desastre — corroboró el Uchiha, quien recibió una afirmación de la pelinegra —Prácticamente vamos en un viaje al infierno.

— Puede ser. Pero confío en que sus habilidades los ayudarán a superar los obstáculos, y a abrir el gran portal hacia la _**Isla del Origen**_ — reiteró la morena.

— Lo lograremos. No tienes de que preocuparte, Nē-san — emitió la pelirrosa con energía, mostrando su determinación absoluta, y la confianza que tenía en ella misma.

— Lo sé, Sakura-hime. Sé que sus habilidades en las artes mágicas le ayudarán a resolver el acertijo, y a salvar a Terra.

Shizune se alejó unos pasos, y extrajo una esencia extraña de su bolsillo, con la cual esparció por el aire un extraño fluido que se materializó en un animal, el cual parecía ser un plesiosaurio, pero con la diferencia de que poseía una coraza en su lomo, lo cual le hacía parecer algún transporte.

— Sakura-sama. Uchiha-san. Les recomiendo viajen como civiles, y que eviten a toda costa levantar sospechas. Ésta misión es de alto secreto, y nos pondríamos todos en peligro si se diesen avistamientos de la travesía, por lo que les suplico sean discretos — añadió la matriarca.

— Lo tendremos muy en cuenta. Te aseguro que no fallaremos — afirmó la pelirrosa.

Su "hermana mayor" volvió entonces su mirada al impasivo Uchiha, y caminó en dirección a él, para aprovechar a hablar a solas con él. Mientras tanto, la pelirrosa montaba una serie de objetos en el animal. El animal, si bien no era tan imponente como los típicamente conocidos plesiosaurios, era lo suficientemente grande para transportarlos fuera de la isla.

— Uchiha-san. Sé que ya le he solicitado ésto. Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Sakura-hime, ya que ella es como una hermana menor para mí. Tan sólo quiero pedirle que cuide de nuestra princesa. Ella es fuerte y valiente, pero también es necia y obstinada. Tanto así que no le importa ponerse en peligro, con tal de ayudar a los demás.

Sasuke le tenía que dar la razón en ello, ya que recordaba el cómo había puesto a todos a dormir con aquel extraño hechizo en Medel. Y a causa de ello, la pelirrosa fue capturada, y despojada de aquella extraña magia, la cual ahora estaba en poder de la tirana gobernante del territorio antes reinado por su clan.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Ella estará a salvo conmigo. No necesitas solicitármelo. Lo haría de todos modos, aún si no lo quisieras.

Sasuke, prácticamente, respondió lo más cortés que podía. Y es que ya había dejado en claro que el motivo por el que actuaba como el guardaespaldas de Sakura era simplemente personal, y no porque alguien se lo pidiese. Simplemente lo hacía porque se sentía con el deber de hacerlo, no porque quería beneficiar al reino de las hadas. Ya que, si era franco, la realidad era que el mundo entero se podía ir al demonio. O al menos, la senior de Sakura, junto con todas las especies Faerie. Su actual misión era apoyar a la pelirrosa en la ubicación de la ciudad perdida, y con ello confrontar nuevamente a aquella demente peliblanca con complejos de deidad. Tras ello, Sasuke interrogaría a Kaguya con respecto al paradero de Madara Uchiha. Y sobre aquel misterioso enmascarado.

— Le agradezco, Uchiha-san. Por favor, vuelvan con bien. Les estaremos esperando — concluyó la hada guerrera.

Sasuke no respondió ante la petición de Shizune, sino que únicamente se encaminó hacia aquel extraño animal acuático. Entretanto, Sakura ya se hallaba montada de costado, esperando pacientemente por el azabache. El moreno, tras aquella repetitiva charla con la pelinegra, finalmente arribó hacia donde el anfibio marino y la hada se ubicaban. Sasuke se montó al frente de la Haruno, entre el lomo superior y la ninfa.

— ¿Nos vamos, entonces? — inquirió calmadamente Sakura.

El Uchiha asintió.

— Por cierto, ¿Por dónde empezaremos? No podemos simplemente aventurarnos hacia el mar de Poseidón. Nos tomaría al menos una semana el llegar hacia allá, si no es que más — refirió la ninfa.

— Éso es obvio — rebatió con la misma parsimonía el azabache — Necesitamos navegar como simples viajeros en un barco. Lo más cercano a ésta zona será en la costa de Creta, en el Continente de la Tierra.

— El problema será pasar inadvertidos. Sobretodo tomando en cuenta que mi madre ha sitiado el mundo entero — objetó Sakura.

Para el dragón se le hacía tan extraño escuchar hablar a la pelirrosa de Kaguya con tal naturalidad. Y sobretodo que la aceptara como su progenitora. De igual manera, tal vez a su modo, la ninfa aceptaba la realidad.

— Éso déjamelo a mí. Abordaremos un navío, cueste lo que cueste — aseveró Sasuke.

A Sakura no le agradó la sentencia del Uchiha quien, como siempre, prefería dejar que sus puños hablasen, en lugar de llegar a una solución óptima y no violenta, por lo que Sakura suspiró pesadamente, y negó con su cabeza. Después, tomó los anchos hombros del pelinegro por su espalda, obligándolo a volver la vista de inmediato.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó ligeramente extrañado Sasuke.

— Escucha, Sasuke-kun. No puedes arreglarlo todo por medio de la violencia. ¿Me entiendes? No somos animales. Somos formas de vida inteligente — rebatió la ninfa.

Sin embargo, el príncipe Uchiha se mantenía firme en su comentario.

— Hmp. ¿De verdad crees éso, Sakura? Tan sólo mira lo que ha hecho aquel podrido consejo de Iridia, por simple ambición. Ha creado un infierno en Terra. Han destruido hogares. Y han asesinado a mucha gente inocente. ¿Te parece éso propio de lo que llamas _**"Formas de Vida Inteligente"**_? — rebatió el Uchiha.

Sakura prefirió mantenerse en silencio, ante la lógica de Sasuke. Más que nada, porque en parte tenía razón. Mientras más inteligentes eran las formas de vida, más corruptas se volvían. Tal vez era el ciclo de creación y destrucción. O aquel concepto que en el Taoísmo llamaba _**"**_ ** _El equilibrio entre el Bien y el Mal"_**. Lamentablemente, siempre tendría que existir el mal, para que existiera el bien. O como los científicos lo explicaban: Sin oscuridad, no podría existir luz.

Pero independientemente de todo, Sakura aún tenía fe no sólo en los humanos, sino que también en todas las formas de vida inteligente de Terra. Además, numerosas eran las ocasiones cuando los demonios eran los que se alzaban en contra del resto de los seres del planeta. Y se sabía, desde tiempos ancestrales, que fue un demonio quien corrompió el equilibrio de la convivencia entre las especies.

Por supuesto, tenía todo sentido. Especialmente, cuando se analizaba el hecho de que Gouki Otsutsuki fue quien dio un golpe de estado en el país de Nubrum, y se hizo con su más grande reino: _**Wintersun**_. No obstante, las circunstancias de su muerte, hasta hoy día, no son claras, y permanece un misterio absoluto. A unos cuantos años de iniciada la guerra, y de la participación de Iridia en la misma, el Gran Demonio fue hallado sin vida en sus aposentos. Su propia sangre salía de sus vacías cuencas oculares, y sus vísceras se asomaban a través de su vientre.

Jamás se supo quién fue el perpetrador. Pero dada la brutalidad del acto, como el increíble sigilo del mismo, se creía que un bando enemigo había sido el ejecutor del monarca. Mas el caso quedó sin resolver, y por consiguiente el crimen quedó impune. Algunos rumoraban que fue la mismísima Kaguya Senju, ahora Otsutsuki, quien asesinó al dictador. Y teniendo en cuenta que las circunstancias de su asesinato fueron misteriosas, hacía de la peliblanca una de las principales sospechosas.

Volviendo al mundo real, de inmediato aquel plesiosaurio emprendió marcha hacia una de las costas más alejadas y, por consiguiente, despobladas del Continente de la Tierra. El dinosaurio se sumergió de inmediato al agua, acción que Sakura lógicamente predijo. La ninfa optó por crear una enorme burbuja de aire que le rodeara junto con Sasuke, cosa que lógicamente no hizo con el animal. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, ante las extrañas habilidades de su compañera. No había alguna duda: La ninfa cada vez lo impresionaba más y más. Aún si no había visto sus capacidades de combate, sus habilidades de apoyo eran sobresalientes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó extrañada la chica, al ver la faz de asombro de su compañero.

— De verdad no sé cómo no te sorprendes de tus habilidades.

Sasuke aún seguía contemplando los alrededores. Por primera vez en su vida, podía observar el océano con absoluta claridad. Era como si él mismo estuviera encerrado en un cristal, y lo expectara desde el exterior.

— Supongo que es porque son habilidades muy básicas. Bastante comunes entre la especie Faerie — enmarcó la ninfa, como sin nada — Desde las hadas menores, como los pixies, hasta las hadas mayores, o mejor conocidas como Arcanas, pueden manipular algún elemento. El mío, simplemente, resultó ser de afinidad agua como la principal.

— Entonces quieres decir que es una cualidad única de las ninfas. ¿Cierto? El controlar los Elementos de la Naturaleza — refirió el azabache.

Sorpresivamente, la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Sasuke enarcara una ceja.

— En realidad, todos los seres vivos tenemos las mismas capacidades. O cuando menos en teoría — rectificó la ojiesmeralda — La realidad es que no todas las especies la tienen desarrollada. Pero incluso los simples humanos tienen la hipotética capacidad de desarrollar Habilidades Esotéricas y ExtraSensoriales, debido a que todos formamos alguna vez parte de un ancestro común.

Ante la explicación de la pelirrosa, Sasuke asintió un par de veces.

— Sí. He escuchado aquellos mitos sobre la existencia de dos antepasados, los cuales fueron los antecesores de todas las formas de vida inteligente de Terra — expresó el azabache.

— Me sorprendería si no lo hicieras — enmarcó la hada — Es quizá la leyenda más común, con respecto al origen. Aunque tan sólo se mantiene como una mera teoría. Y no ha podido ser corroborada su veracidad.

— Éso es lógico. No hay manera de comprobar si realmente existieron aquellos dos ancestros progenitores. Ya que, de darse el caso, estaríamos hablando de dos seres que existieron hace más de cien mil años. Y aunque, en teoría, pudiesen existir registros fósiles, hasta hoy día no se han hallado.

Sakura asintió ante la deducción del azabache.

— Aunque si tomamos en cuenta que la especie Faerie, la cual se creía tan sólo un mito, actualmente existen, no sería tan descabellado el pensar que _**Adán y Eva**_ hubiesen existido — recalcó el moreno.

— Sí. Supongo que tienes razón. Después de todo, el mundo es todo, menos normal — secundó la princesa de las hadas.

Su charla fue interrumpida por una fuerte sacudida de lo que parecía un maremoto, lo que hizo que Sakura se tambaleara, y casi cayera. Pero, afortunadamente, la ninfa fue sujetada de su delicado brazo por la poderosa y grande mano del pelinegro. Sasuke hizo la suficiente presión en el brazo de la Haruno para sostenerla, y que no se precipitara, mas no para lastimarla.

La pelirrosa, al recuperar el equilibrio, se sostuvo al torso del azabache, y cruzó sus brazos a manera de llave, con el fin de evitar que se tambaleara de nuevo. Sasuke, por su cuenta, se sintió sorprendido al principio. Pero, eventualmente, dejó que la ninfa se aferrara a su abdomen, pues era eso o la hada probablemente se precipitaría al fondo del mar.

— ¡¿Pero qué está sucediendo?! — cuestionó la ojiesmeralda, nerviosa.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, y se sostuvo de la coraza del plesiosaurio.

— Parece un Ciclón Marino — afirmó el moreno — Tranquilízate. Sólo es cuestión de que no te sueltes. Así que sostente de mí con fuerza.

Sakura asintió, y afianzó su agarre al musculoso vientre del pelinegro, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Además, ocultó su rostro en la fuerte y ancha espalda del dragón, ya que, aún dentro de la burbuja de aire, la poderosa corriente de arrastre se podía percibir, como si estuvieran dentro de un tornado.

El Uchiha apenas y podía ver, dado la fuerte corriente del viento, pero, como pudo, maniobró al gigante marino. El plesiosaurio bregaba contra la increíblemente poderosa tromba, sintiéndose absorbido hacia el fondo del mar. Afortunadamente, y aún contra la poderosa corriente, el animal pudo continuar hacia la superficie del mar, debido a su gran tamaño.

Inadvertidamente, Sakura sintió cómo sus fosas nasales eran invadidas por el embriagante aroma del guerrero dracónico, por lo que la hada abrió ligeramente los ojos, observando aquella fornida espalda. El lomo de Sasuke, a pesar de la remera, enmarcaba perfectamente su corpulencia, únicamente rivalizable con los dioses del mismísimo olimpo, así que la pelirrosa se sonrojó levemente, al tener tan cerca de su rostro aquel increíble lomo que despedía aquella fragancia tan varonil.

La ninfa se pegó aún mas a la espalda del chico. Sasuke, pese a que se dio cuenta de ello, no protestó, sino que dejó que la ninfa se aferrara a él, además de que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. A todo ésto, Sakura se abochornó aún mas cuando sintió aquella espalda. La espalda de Sasuke, literalmente, estaba tan dura como el acero, y cada uno de los músculos podían percibirse.

La hada se preguntaba cómo era posible que existiese un cuerpo tan magnífico entre los mortales. Y es que no era para menos. Ya que, literalmente, **_nunca_** había conocido a un hombre con una complexión tan impresionante. Y no es que ella estuviese pendiente de ésas cosas, muy a pesar de que, durante su capacitación como Clériga, había visto a varios hombres semidesnudos, o al menos con el torso descubierto, y en paños menores. Pero ninguno, ni siquiera la raza guerrera, eran equiparables en la figura que poseía Sasuke. Literalmente **_ninguno_**.

La tromba, inexplicablemente, disminuyó gradualmente, lo que hizo que las aguas se volvieran impasivas, y que el animal redujera notablemente su velocidad. Junto con ello, la corriente de aire, dentro de la burbuja, se disipó gradualmente, tan sólo dejando la suficiente para que tanto Sasuke como Sakura pudiesen respirar. Aunque, realmente, Sasuke era el más dependiente de los dos. Ya que, en su posición como ninfa, la pelirrosa incluso podía sobrevivir al menos unas cuantas horas en el vacío absoluto.

Con un tirón a la coraza del plesiosaurio, el pelinegro forzó al monstruo marino a ascender hacia la zona superficial del mar, a lo cual el dinosaurio acuático obedeció, con un chillido un tanto agudo.

Tras unos minutos de recorrido, por parte del monstruo, ambos chicos optaron por aterrizar en una zona aislada de la costa de Creta, donde nadie pudiese ver a aquel enorme plesiosaurio arribar. Y en cuanto alcanzaron la tierra firme, ambos desmontaron al animal. Éste se hundió nuevamente en el agua, desapareciendo por completo.

Sasuke analizó el área, la cual estaba, en su mayoría, poblada por una vegetación propia de la costa. Y al no percibir rastros de presencias humanas, el moreno volvió sus oscuros orbes a los esmeralda de la pelirrosa. El Uchiha le hizo una señal para que se acercara, a lo cual Sakura acató.

— Parece ser que nadie más pudo vernos — dijo el Uchiha, mientras volvía a echar un vistazo — Con suerte, podremos pasar inadvertidos, hasta llegar al puerto.

— El problema será no llamar mucho la atención con nuestro paradero — recalcó la ninfa — Después de todo, no siempre se hacen viajes al _**Antiguo Continente de Terra**_. De hecho, de acuerdo al _**Tratado de Nibelheim**_ , entre los Cuatro Grandes Continentes Elementales, únicamente se le permite hacer viajes a los expedicionarios, y éso con fines únicamente científicos.

— Éso no será un problema. Basta con que viajemos al Continente del Viento, que es el que se encuentra más cercano a lo que, en teoría, fue la Gran Atlántida. De ahí, ya idearemos un plan — explicó el Uchiha.

— Bien. Entonces será mejor que vayamos de inmediato — finalizó la bella chica.

Sasuke asintió, y se encaminó hacia el puerto más cercano del continente, mientras que era seguido a sus costado por la pelirrosa. Sakura optó por actuar lo más natural y humana posible, para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

.

* * *

.

Un encapuchado, con profundos orbes color negro, se aproximaba a lo que parecía ser una antigua ciudad, la cual parecía abandonada desde hace miles de años. Pero que, en realidad, simplemente sufrió un devastador daño, provocado por la _**Gran Guerra de Terra**_. Y eventualmente, la población, que anteriormente colonizaba aquella porción de terreno, simplemente dejó el lugar, en búsqueda de un sitio más próspero donde, con suerte, podrían hallar nuevas esperanzas de vida, aún si era muy dudable. Ya que, prácticamente, Kaguya tenía al mundo en sus manos.

En aquel despoblado, un antiguo templo destacaba entre todas las deterioradas edificaciones, siendo éste perteneciente a la civilización del antiguo _**Continente de Terra**_. Onikage, actualmente, se hallaba muy cerca de la hipotética ciudad perdida: La **_Atlántida_**. El enmascarado de Ojos de Diablo se encaminó a dicho templo. Examinó los alrededores, al ingresar al interior del mismo, contemplando los estragos producidos por los enfrentamientos bélicos, así como la sangre seca por doquier, en un escenario que a cualquier persona paralizaría de terror, pero para Onikage simplemente era como dar un paseo por el monte.

El Uchiha, mediante el uso de su caleidoscopio en sus ojos, se "iluminó" la visión, aumentando la respuesta de sus pupilas al Espectro Visible. El demonio reanudó su caminata hacia el interior del templo, siendo únicamente recibido por enormes ratas, y algunas otras alimañas. Y sin ningún remordimiento, el demonio las incineró por completo, con aquellas extrañas llamas negras. Después, se abrió paso a través de la pila de cadáveres.

Cuando llegó finalmente a lo más recóndito del santuario, en el muro del mismo se apreciaba una serie de jeroglíficos, así como algunas runas antiguas en un idioma indescifrable. Pero que gracias a las imágenes talladas en la muralla, el oscuro ser las pudo deducir. En el mismo muro, había un grabado de un gigantesco animal con diez colas, más grande que cualquier otro ser que hubiese visto. Éste estaba representado como un monstruoso árbol, de siete cabezas, y diez cuernos. Poseía unos ojos color rojo sangre, un tanto parecidos a su forma caleidoscópica de los de Onikage. Pero aquello no fue lo que llamó la atención de la sombra, sino que el mismo parecía estar relacionado a aquella **_Arma Apocalíptica_** **, el cual** el pergamino que Kaguya anteriormente poseía describía. En pocas palabras, aquella _**Arma Apocalíptica**_ , era aquel demonio dibujado en el muro.

— _**Jūbi. El demonio de diez colas**_ — leyó el ojos de diablo, logrando descifrar algunas de las runas — Debo suponer que éste es el antiguo monstruo que aquel papiro describió. Nacido a partir de la fusión de numerosos ángeles caídos. Creado por el mismo Lucifer, para su enfrentamiento final con el Todopoderoso, **_Deus Ex Lux_**.

Sus caleidoscópicos írises se dirigieron a otro punto en concreto del muro, donde había una serie de ángeles, guerreando contra el mismo monstruo. Y muchos de ellos yacían muertos en el terreno.

— _**"Revelaciones. Capítulo Diecisiete: La Gran Ramera de Babilonia"**_ — leyó Onikage en voz alta — _**"Y vino uno de los siete ángeles que tenían las siete copas. Y habló conmigo, diciéndome: Ven acá, y te mostraré la condenación de la grande ramera, la cual está sentada sobre muchas aguas, con la cual han fornicado los reyes de Terra, y los que moran en Terra se han embriagado con el vino de su fornicación. Y me llevó en Espíritu al desierto, y vi una mujer sentada sobre una bestia bermeja, llena de nombres de blasfemia, y que tenía siete cabezas, y diez cuernos. Y la mujer estaba vestida de púrpura, y de escarlata, y dorada con oro, y adornada de piedras preciosas y de perlas, teniendo un cáliz de oro en su mano, lleno de abominaciones, y de la suciedad de su fornicación. Y en su frente un nombre escrito: Misterio, Babilonia la Grande, la madre de las fornicaciones, y de las abominaciones de Terra. Y vi la mujer embriagada de la sangre de los santos, y de la sangre de los mártires de Dios. Y cuando la vi, quedé maravillado de grande admiración. Y el ángel me dijo: ¿Por qué te maravillas? Yo te diré el misterio de la mujer, y de la bestia que la trae, la cual tiene siete cabezas y diez cuernos. La bestia que has visto, fue, y no es, y ha de subir del abismo, y ha de ir a perdición. Y los moradores de Terra, cuyos nombres no están escritos en el libro de la vida, desde la fundación del mundo, se maravillarán viendo la bestia que era, y no es, aunque es. Y aquí hay mente que tiene sabiduría: Las siete cabezas son siete montes, sobre los cuales se asienta la mujer. Y son siete reyes. Los cinco son caídos, el uno es, el otro aun no es venido, y cuando viniere, es necesario que dure breve tiempo. Y la bestia que era, y no es, es también el octavo, y es de los siete, y va a perdición. Y los diez cuernos que has visto, son diez reyes, que aun no han recibido reino, mas tomarán potencia por una hora como reyes con la bestia. Éstos tienen un consejo, y darán su potencia y autoridad a la bestia. Ellos pelearán contra el Cordero, y el Cordero los vencerá, porque es el Señor de los señores, y el Rey de los reyes, y los que están con él son llamados, y elegidos, y fieles. Y él me dice: Las aguas que has visto, donde la ramera se sienta, son pueblos y muchedumbres, y naciones, y lenguas. Y los diez cuernos, que viste en la bestia, éstos aborrecerán a la ramera, y la harán desolada, y desnuda, y comerán sus carnes, y la quemarán con fuego, porque Dios ha puesto en sus corazones ejecutar lo que le plugo, y el ponerse de acuerdo, y dar su reino a la bestia, hasta que sean cumplidas las palabras de Dios. Y la mujer que has visto, es la grande ciudad que tiene reino sobre los reyes de Terra**_ _._ — concluyó el enmascarado.

Onikage volvió a examinar el monstruo, sobre el que estaba montado la mujer descrita en el extenso grabado.

— Hmp. Con que ésto es lo que Kaguya desea poseer. ¿No? — se dijo para sí mismo el enmascarado — Si llega a tener ésta bestia, el mundo entero pasará a su dominio absoluto. Vaya que eres sabia, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Sin duda, sería una gran fuente de amedrentación. Ningún ser sobre el planeta será capaz de derrotarte, una vez tengas acceso a éste demonio.

Al enfocar su mirada, Onikage pudo prácticamente presenciar una bruma mental, en donde los ángeles descritos, en aquellos jeroglíficos, combatían con magia, y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero el Demonio de Diez Colas era tan extremadamente poderoso, que los mismos seres divinos fueron abrumados, y subsecuentemente aniquilados. Incluso muy a pesar de que eran, literalmente, legiones enteras las que enfrentaban a aquel monstruo con siete cabezas, y con forma de árbol.

Al salir de aquella visión, el Uchiha sonrió tenebrosamente bajo su máscara. Trató de descifrar más de los códices de aquella muralla, pero se detuvo en un punto en particular. Aquel mostraba un enorme monte, que estaba circundado por un terreno baldío. Y que, por el aspecto en los mismos jeroglíficos, debía ser extremadamente desértico y cálido.

— _**"Cuando las tinieblas devoren la luz, las puertas del infierno serán abiertas. Y la Gran bestia del Apocalipsis despertará, para provocar el terror y el caos. Y sólo aquel que sea hallado digno de ella, tendrá potestad absoluta del Gran Demonio de Diez Colas".**_

Onikage desvió sus terroríficos ojos hacia una zona inferior de la pared, donde otros escritos marcaban la ubicación del legendario monstruo, por lo que enfocó su mirada en la misma.

— _**Monte Erebus**_ , ¿Eh? — pronunció a la nada el enmascarado, desapareciendo en un vórtice.

El ojinegro reapareció a las afueras de aquella abandonada aldea, generando una especie de Agujero Negro que devoró todo lo que halló a su paso. El enmascarado examinó nuevamente las áreas circundantes del despoblado, en posible cautela contra un merodeador, o algún grupo hostil, pero no halló rastro alguno. Por lo que, de inmediato, concentró su energía cerrando sus ojos, expulsando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su sombra. Ésta viajó a una velocidad SuperLumínica, hasta el reino de Wintersun, donde una peliblanca, de ojos ámbares, se hallaba sentada en su trono. Pero además, tenía un terrible malestar, en forma de dolor de cabeza, por lo que se mantenía apenas consciente.

La tranquilidad de Kaguya fue rota, por la aparición de la sombra del ojinegro, haciendo que la reina gruñera fastidiada con la intromisión.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? — espetó la gobernante del Continente del Fuego — ¿Acaso no ves que no me siento bien?

— **Lamento interrumpirle, mi señora. Pero he conseguido información que le aseguro le será de interés** — pronunció aquella sombra, con una tonalidad oscura.

Kaguya abrió sus ojos miel, y frunció el ceño.

— Bien. Dilo de una vez — ordenó la reina.

— **Me complace anunciarle que he hallado el** ** _Tabernáculo de Hades_** **. En la** ** _Antigua Ciudad de Terra_** — explicó el Uchiha, atrayendo la atención de la Otsutsuki — **De acuerdo a las antiguas criptografías, el Arma del Apocalipsis se halla en el punto de extremidad occidente, más allá del** ** _Gran Océano de Terra_** **. Mejor conocido como el** ** _Monte Erebus_**.

Kaguya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ante aquella averiguación. Recordaba haber recibido reportes, por parte de sus hombres, en relación con el susodicho monte. El que también era llamado como el **_Monte del Infierno_** **,** del cual se decía que conectaba al inframundo con el mundo exterior. Donde Dios mismo había sellado el _**Arma Apocalíptica**_ con un enorme montículo de tierra, para que nunca jamás fuese liberada aquella abominable bestia, que estuvo a punto de destruir Terra entero. Pero jamás se esperó que existiese en el medio de la nada donde, de por sí, el simple acceso era casi imposible, debido a las elevadas temperaturas del ambiente, así como la brutal presión atmosférica.

— ¿El Monte Erebus? Era de suponer que existiese en un punto tan alejado del planeta — enunció calmadamente la peliblanca.

La reina recibió un asentimiento de parte de la Sombra del Ojos de Diablo.

— **En efecto, mi Lady. Además, también he descifrado de los mismos códices que el Arma Apocalíptica es, nada más y nada menos, que el** ** _Gran Demonio de Diez Colas_**.

— **_Jūbi_** — musitó Kaguya, adelantándose al discurso de la sombra.

Onikage nuevamente asintió.

— **Es correcto, su majestad. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?** — inquirió el espíritu del Uchiha.

— Por ahora, necesito que investigues más a fondo sobre el Monte del Infierno. A la brevedad posible, y que tengas información completa, házmelo saber. Y entonces, enviaré una expedición al punto extremo — explicó la reina, quien se levantó de su asiento.

— **¿Qué pasará con los Hyūga, y las otras dos mujeres?**

— Ellos ya no tienen relevancia alguna. Pero si llegases a encontrarlos, simplemente elimínalos — concretó la Otsutsuki, la cual recibió una afirmación de la sombra.

— **Como usted ordene, mi señora**.

La sombra, en cuestión de un instante, se disipó completamente, volviendo a su dueño. Entretanto, Kaguya caminó al exterior de su palco, queriendo sentarse en aquella misma silla donde prácticamente acabó con sus reservas de vino.

Un grupo de sirvientes aún se encontraban limpiando la zona, llena de vino desparramado. Pero cuando la gobernante arribó, de inmediato hicieron una reverencia, y le trajeron más vino, y una copa. La reina la tomó, y se sirvió de inmediato, dando unos cuantos sorbos al mismo. La peliblanca agitó levemente el líquido en la elegante copa dorada que sostenía en su mano, liberando con ello el exquisito aroma de aquella amarga bebida que tanto le fascinaba. Kaguya hizo una mueca tan tétrica, en lo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Rememoró la profecía, con respecto a aquella bestia apocalíptica.

— Si me hago poseedora de aquel monstruo, ¿Significa que me convertiré en la _**Gran Ramera**_? — pronunció sarcásticamente la Otsutsuki, soltando una risa burlona — Qué patético. Y pensar que alguna vez Lucifer fue quien montó a ése demonio.

Dándole otro trago a su bebida, la peliblanca engullió todo el contenido de la copa. Y a continuación, se volvió a servir de aquel añejo vino de la botella.

— Muy pronto, no tendré oposición. Y muy pronto, seré la diosa entre los dioses. Y el mismo Deus Ex Lux se doblegará ante mi poder, y mi majestuosidad.

La risa malévola de la peliblanca se escuchó por todo el balcón, incluso llegando a algunos cuantos cientos de metros a lo lejos del mismo, por lo que fue escuchada por los ciudadanos de aquel hermoso y elegante reino, quienes lejos de alegrarse por escuchar la voz de su reina se sentían atemorizados por la presencia de la misma.

En múltiples ocasiones, grupos rebeldes se habían levantado para confrontar a la Otsutsuki. Pero ella sola había sido capaz de aniquilar cualquier grupo paramilitar, por más grande que se conociese. No por nada, había logrado destronar al Gran Demonio, conocido como Gouki Otsutsuki, y a aniquilar a todos sus ejércitos enteros. Y pensar que, durante el gobierno del Gran Demonio, la gente imploraba por clemencia. Pero aquello no era nada, comparado con el reinado de la hada oscura, Kaguya, quien regía con puño de hierro, y torturaba brutalmente a sus opresores.

Solo les restaba rezar al TodoPoderoso que les salvara de las garras de la temible dictadora.

.

* * *

.

El viaje duró poco más de cinco días. Pero, eventualmente, Sasuke y Sakura arribaron al Continente del Viento, el cual, a diferencia del resto, estaba altamente poblado y caluroso, debido a hallarse más cerca del Trópico Austral de Terra.

Sakura se hallaba dándose una cepillada a su largo cabello, y como siempre acostumbraba, entonando una suave melodía. Aquello, combinado con su dulce voz, siempre lograba hechizar a su compañero, aún si la ninfa no era consciente de ello.

Sasuke, a pesar de sentirse hipnotizado, hacía uso de su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse, y no tener que arrojarse a la pelirrosa, para terminar haciendo algo por lo cual la hada lo odiaría por el resto de sus días, así que se enfocó en preparar algunos utensilios, que le servirían en caso de tener que marcar algún punto de retorno. Siempre y cuando hubiese modo de hacerlo, claro está.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, finalmente ambos chicos salieron de la posada, donde se hospedaron temporalmente. Los dos se encaminaron de inmediato hacia la costa del Continente del Viento, la cual estaba en su mayor parte deshabitada, al ser tan tempranas horas del día. Ya que, tanto Sasuke como Sakura, acordaron que lo mejor sería partir a primera hora, donde pocas personas divisarían su rumbo. Ninguna, de ser posible.

— Bien. ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces? — musitó apenas audible la pelirrosa para el azabache, quien discretamente examinaba las áreas circundantes.

— Tendremos que robar uno de los botes. Pero debemos ser lo más cautelosos posibles, o puede que infiltrados den con nuestra actual posición — respondió el pelinegro en la misma intensidad sonora.

Sakura soltó un suave suspiro.

— ¿Acaso no tenemos otra alternativa? — cuestionó la ninfa, no queriendo cometer un delito — Es decir. Literalmente vamos a cometer un crimen que, eventualmente, hará que llamemos la atención. Además, no deberíamos estar pensado en algo como éso.

Sasuke se esperaba aquella reacción de su compañera, pero, igualmente, fue atosigante.

— Tal vez la tengamos. Pero para entonces, el mundo entero se habrá ido al demonio. Ya ha pasado casi una semana entera desde que partimos de aquella extraña isla. Y si seguimos así, será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que las tropas de Kaguya se esparzan por todo el mundo. El simplemente estar en ésta zona ya es un peligro — explicó el ojinegro.

Sakura se resignó, y optó en colaborar. A fin de cuentas, no es como si tuviesen otra opción.

— De acuerdo. Será como tú digas. Pero sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa — le pidió la Haruno al Uchiha.

El Uchiha volvió su mirada hacia los esmeraldas de Sakura, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a negociar.

— ¿Qué cosa? — inquirió el moreno.

— Prométeme que no vas a matar a nadie.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo. ¿Aquella chica hablaba en serio? No. En definitiva no podía ser de aquel modo.

— ¿Estás de broma, cierto? — cuestionó incrédulo el príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

La mirada severa de la hada le confirmó lo opuesto.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro que no lo estás! — ironizó con burla el moreno — Descuida. Hay otra alternativa. Simplemente voy a acercarme a uno de los marinos, y le diré: _**"Hey ¿Qué tal, camarada? Resulta que necesito tomar prestado uno de tus botes, para poder viajar a una teóricamente inexistente Ciudad Perdida, y hallar un hipotético pergamino, del cual no he comprobado su existencia. Ah. Por cierto. Espero no te moleste que nunca te devuelva la canoa"**_ _._

En alguna otra situación, Sasuke se hubiese reído de tan estúpido razonamiento. Excepto que, en éste caso, no tenía la mas mínima gracia, y era simplemente ridículo. Lógicamente, aquello hizo que la Haruno rodara los ojos y resoplara, indicando la redundancia de la expresión.

— ¡Éso ya lo sé, bobo! — gruñó apenas audible la princesa de las hadas — ¡No es éso a lo que me refería!

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sugieres, entonces? ¿Que se los pidamos por favor? ¿O tal vez pretendes hacerles algún "favor"? — expresó el moreno con burla, aún si su faz implicaba seriedad total, o de hecho parecía enojado el azabache.

Aquello definitivamente enojó a la princesa de las hadas. ¿Qué estaba insinuando ése cretino? Sakura no era una cualquiera, sino una señorita de estirpe. No obstante, prefirió hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado aquello. Igual el Uchiha no lo había aludido con intención de irritarla.

— No. Simplemente no quiero que se derrame sangre inocente y en vano — remarcó aún molesta la pelirrosa, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato — No puedo permitir que gente, que nada tiene que ver en ésto, termine perjudicada.

Ante el comentario de la ninfa, Sasuke se pasó una mano por su cabello, y bufó en señal de resignación, lo que hizo que la Haruno sonriera para sus adentros.

— Sí. Como sea. Entonces, ¿Cómo planteas que obtengamos un bote, sin tener que al menos golpear a los marineros?

Ante la pregunta del dragón, la hada sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

— Déjamelo a mí — recitó la chica, en un canturreo bastante infantil, que casi le saca una risa al moreno.

Sakura desapareció entre cerezos, y se rematerializó a unos metros detrás de un par de marinos. Éstos custodiaban un grupo de botes, y aún no se habían percatado de la presencia de la pelirrosa.

La hada se reacomodó el cabello, y colocó la sonrisa más seductora que tenía. La chica recordó lo que alguna vez su amiga y rival, Ino Yamanaka, le había dicho:

 **"El cuerpo de una mujer es su mejor arma. Y sabiéndolo utilizar, puedes doblegar a cualquier hombre"**

La realidad es que Sakura detestaba el tener que hacer uso de la seducción, para lograr su objetivo. Pero era éso, o las otras dos opciones. La primera, era dejar que Sasuke hiciera pedazos a aquellos dos inocuos hombres. La segunda, era pretender que el mundo estaría a salvo, aún si la reina de Wintersun, prácticamente, controlaba el globo entero. En definitiva, lo primero no era plausible, puesto que suficiente sangre ya había sido esparcida por todo Terra, y quizá hasta el planeta ya no podía darse abasto. Y la segunda, era simplemente condenar al mundo entero.

Al final, Sakura simplemente decidió que tendría que rebajarse a comportarse como una mujerzuela. Pero, en definitiva, no tendría sexo con aquellos extraños. Antes muerta, que ser una vil prostituta.

— Hola — pronunció Sakura, con el tono de voz más seductor, que ni ella misma creía que tenía.

El par de hombres, de inmediato, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde procedía la increíblemente sexy voz que escucharon. Éstos sonrieron como tontos, ante la impresionante belleza de Sakura. A todo ésto, Sasuke, por alguna razón, se empezaba a molestar por lo que presenciaba.

— ¡Pero mira nada más que belleza! — elogió uno de los hombres.

Ambos se acercaron a la princesa de Iridia, mientras que Sakura les seguía sonriendo. Aún si por dentro se sentía un poco amedrentada, y bastante repugnada por sus lascivas miradas.

— ¿Qué demonios pretendes, Sakura? — pronunció por lo bajo el Uchiha, quien frunció el ceño, y tensó sus puños.

Si aquel par de idiotas se llegaban a propasar con Sakura, juraba que mandaría el plan al diablo, y saldría a darles una verdadera paliza.

— Dime, lindura. ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa por éstos lares? — preguntó uno de ellos, devorando con la mirada a la ojiesmeralda.

Aquello aumentó el nerviosismo de la chica, pero ésta última se mantuvo en su actuación.

— Pues verán...

Sakura sonrió coquetamente, cautivando completamente a ambos hombres.

— ... Es que necesito viajar a una isla hacia el norte. Pero no tengo modo de transportarme hacia ella. Y pues me preguntaba si es que podrían prestarme uno de sus botes — expresó coquetamente la hada.

La pelirrosa actuaba con una mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad, dado que tenía sus manos juntas en su espalda baja, y movía suavemente su cintura en pequeños giros, lo que les hacía pensar a aquellos marinos las cosas más pervertidas. Entretanto, el Uchiha, aún oculto detrás del tronco de una palmera, se sentía molesto con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Lo siento, preciosa. Pero no podemos permitirte llevártelo así nada más — respondió el otro hombre.

Sakura fingió un rostro desanimado e infantil, que enloqueció a ambos marinos, además de hacer enojar aún mas al Uchiha.

— ¡Oh! ¡Que desgracia! Pero, ¿No hay algún modo de que me permitan llevarme uno? — inquirió inocentemente la ninfa.

Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, y sonrieron perversamente.

— Bueno. Tal vez podamos prestártelo un tiempo, si es que nos das "algo" a cambio — insinuó el marino de cabello rubio.

Y pese a que la ojiesmeralda se esperaba ésa reacción, no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada, aún si lo fingía bastante bien.

— Y... ¿Como qué cosa seria? — ronroneó inocentemente la pelirrosa.

De nuevo aquel tono tan seductor, que excitaba a aquellos hombres, y que agotaba con la paciencia del moreno, se hizo presente. Pero éso no fue nada en comparación, cuando uno de ellos le acarició la cintura, un tanto descarado. Sasuke estaba muy pendiente de los movimientos de aquel tipo. Y tan sólo un paso en falso, por parte de aquel desagradable tipo, y el azabache saldría disparado a acabarlos.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un Inn a pasarla bien, lindura? — sugirió el marino que la tomaba de la cintura.

Ante ello, nuevamente Sakura sonrió. Pero para sorpresa de los hombres, sus ojos cambiaron de color a un rosa metálico. Y la ninfa, repentinamente, usó sus manos para arrojar al aire un extraño polvo, del mismo color de su cabello. El polvo, inevitablemente, fue inhalado por aquellos marinos, quienes se desplomaron al suelo, y cayeron inconscientes.

Echo una furia, Sasuke salió de su escondite a estampidas, y tomó bruscamente del fino antebrazo de la pelirrosa. El Uchiha tiró del mismo con la misma impetuosidad, haciendo que la chica lo encarara con una faz de asombro.

— ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! — rugió sin mayor cuidado el Uchiha, asombrando aún más a la princesa hada.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke-kun? — cuestionó Sakura, dubitativa y extrañada.

— ¡Sabes a qué me refiero! ¡¿Qué diablos fue todo éso de andar coqueteando con ésos tipos?! — vociferó sumamente molesto el moreno, mientras apuntaba a los desvanecidos marinos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Éso! — exclamó la chica.

Sakura reaccionó ante el comentario de su compañero.

— Bueno, tenía que engatuzarlos de algún modo. ¿No lo crees? — enunció la Haruno, con inocencia, y una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, lejos de calmar al dragón, lo infurió aún más, si éso era posible.

— ¡¿Y por éso tenías que actuar como una completa vulgar?! — discutió Sasuke, logrando que Sakura se sorprendiera aún más.

— ¡No lo hice porque quería, tonto! ¡Simplemente no quería que los lastimaras! ¡Además, no sabes el asco que me dio su mirada! — vociferó la ninfa en su defensa.

Sasuke lanzó un resoplido de resignación, a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el rostro.

— Como sea. Sólo vámonos de una maldita vez — masculló su compañero.

 _"¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Acaso está... celoso?"_ se preguntó a sí misma la princesa ninfa, no creyéndose la actitud del Uchiha.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza para ignorar aquellas absurdas e insustanciales conclusiones. Se encaminó hacia el bote, que el pelinegro ya estaba empujando hacia el pacífico mar. Aunque su cabeza no podía dejar de sacarse aquella idea de que Sasuke pudiese llegar a estar celoso, por que ella "sedució" a los marinos inconscientes. Y por más que no quisiera aceptarlo, a una parte de ella le encantaba la idea.

A ésas alturas, Sakura finalmente tenía que admitir que sentía atracción por aquel apuesto dios griego, como lo llamó su querida, y a la vez odiada, amiga de cabello dorado. Y por supuesto, era muy lógico el porqué. Prácticamente, aquel hombre era la perfección encarnada, al menos físicamente. Simplemente, aquel pelinegro era el perfil ideal de hombre para la Haruno, como si Dios mismo lo hubiese creado para ella.

Aunque, por otra parte, lejos de aquella muestra de "celos", Sasuke no había mostrado aún una señal de que gustara de ella. O por lo menos que la hallaba atractiva, lo que ineludiblemente, e inconscientemente, la deprimía a Sakura un poco. Ya que, por muy tonto que sonara, su subconsciente ya tenía sensaciones y sentimientos intensos por aquel Uchiha. Y el pensar que, para Sasuke, ella no era más que una "compañera", o en el mejor de los casos una amiga, la entristecía por dentro.

Aún con todo ello, Sakura le guardaba un afecto especial al último de los Uchiha. Pues de no ser por aquel valiente, y poderoso guerrero, ella no estaría ahí en ése momento. Y si Sasuke decidiera amar a otra chica, ella sería feliz por él. Aún si éso le destrozaría el corazón.

Sakura suspiró levemente, y emitió una sonrisa, encaminándose al pequeño pero suficientemente espacioso bote.

— Bien. Ya está listo — mencionó ya calmado el pelinegro.

Acto seguido, Sasuke extendió su mano hacia la ninfa, quien gustosamente la tomó.

— Será mejor que nos movamos, antes de que despierten — referenció el moreno.

— Descuida por éso. Tardará un par de horas para que lo hagan. Y para entonces, ya estaremos lejos — aseguró la chica.

— Sí. Aunque muy probablemente nos darán persecución — recalcó Sasuke.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— Para nada. El hechizo que usé no sólo deja inconscientes a los afectados, sino que les hace olvidar los últimos acontecimientos previos al mismo — explicó la chica hada.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja por la explicación, pero después asintió.

— Entiendo. Pero mejor vámonos de una vez.

Sakura asintió, y tomó asiento en aquella canoa, mientras que Sasuke tomó ambos remos, y comenzó a desplazarse poco a poco, por el vasto Océano de Atlante.

.

* * *

.

Aproximadamente en una hora, finalmente ambos chicos arribaron al punto de no retorno, de lo que antiguamente fue el Continente de la Atlántida, o por lo menos conforme aquel antiguo mapa náutico marcaba. No obstante, Sasuke y Sakura vagamente podían ubicarse, a causa del potente Campo Magnético, el cual ejercía una poderosa influencia en la brújula del pequeño barco, por lo que decidieron "trazar" el camino, en referencia a la aparente latitud del plano antiguo. Y aún con todo ello, tardaron más tiempo del requerido, a causa de las poderosas olas en altamar.

Sakura decidió utilizar su Habilidad ExtraSensorial, para intentar hallar alguna pista que les pudiese llevar a la teórica Ciudad Perdida de la Atlántida, pero sólo podía percibir las oscilaciones del poderoso Campo ElectroMagnético, así como las pequeñas auras provenientes de los animales. Ni su GeoMancia podría ayudarle ésta vez.

— Es inútil — espetó resignada la pelirrosa — A éste paso, jamás podremos hallar el portal a la Ciudad Perdida.

— Oye. No te desesperes. Es obvio que no la hallemos a primera vista. Por algo se llama la _**Ciudad Perdida**_ — proclamó el azabache.

La ninfa no cambiaba su parecer.

— Sí. Éso ya lo sé. Pero no puedo siquiera percibir las Ondas de Radio Largas emitidas por el portal. La Magnetósfera es especialmente densa en ésta zona.

— Debe ser ése el motivo por el cual la brújula se ha comportado extrañamente — dijo el Uchiha, con voz calmada.

No obstante, Sasuke estaba igualmente un poco estresado, debido al extenso viaje que ya se había prolongado bastante. Y efectivamente: La brújula que poseían se había vuelto, literalmente, loca, dado que giraba en el sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, a gran velocidad.

— Oye, Sasuke-kun. ¿Crees que posiblemente algo, o alguien, pudiese estar generando un incremento del Campo ElectroMagnético? — inquirió la pelirrosa.

Sasuke detuvo su remado, y abrió los ojos, hasta que casi se le salían de sus cuencas.

— Por supuesto. ¿Cómo es que jamás llegamos a aquella conclusión? — susurró anonadado el moreno.

Sasuke guardó las palas en la canoa y se puso de pie.

— Pues sólo hay un modo de comprobarlo... — manifestó el azabache.

— ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Acaso pretendes buscarlo bajo el agua?! — exclamó la hada, al ver que el pelinegro perdía su mirada en el vasto manto cristalino — ¡Podrías desorientarte completamente, y perderte en las profundidades!

— Puede ser. Pero, ¿Acaso tenemos opción? — interrogó el ojinegro, acercándose aún mas a la orilla del bote — Ésa mujer mencionó que la Ciudad Perdida se hallaba bajo el agua, a poco más de doscientos metros de profundidad, y en la región MesoPelágica. ¿Cierto?

La ninfa asintió, aunque tenía fruncido el ceño ligeramente, dado que sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

— Pues entonces tendremos que buscarlo por nuestra propia cuenta — afirmó el Uchiha.

Sakura exhaló sonoramente, y cerró los ojos, abdicándose a la única alternativa posible.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces será mejor que nos movilicemos — concluyó la pelirrosa.

Sakura salió del bote, y comenzó a caminar sobre el agua, para después desvanecerse en la misma, en señal de que se hallaba bajo la superficie. Por lo que el Uchiha le siguió, con la única diferencia de que él se arrojó en un estrepitoso clavado.

Una vez bajo el agua, el pelinegro comenzó a nadar hacia lo profundo, teniendo apenas una visión borrosa de su entorno, a lo cual se le sumaba que la presión atmosférica aumentaba considerablemente, haciéndole sentir como si su cuerpo fuese comprimido por una poderosa malla que le rodeaba por completo. Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por descender con prontitud.

— **Sasuke-kun... ¿Puedes oírme?** — escuchó el azabache, repentinamente.

El príncipe guerrero detuvo su nado. Y con su limitada visibilidad, intentó ubicar la posición de la chica, pero falló en el proceso, a causa de su percepción nublada.

— **¿Sakura? ¿Pero cómo es posible que...?**

La risilla infantil de la pelirrosa lo extrañó aún mas, así que continuó buscando con la mirada a la ninfa.

— **Estoy hablándote a tu mente, bobo** — se burló Sakura.

Sasuke entrecerraba los ojos, no creyendo escuchar aquello.

— **Vamos. Puedes responderme del mismo modo. No seas tímido** — enunció la chica, aún riéndose por el asombro de su compañero.

— **... ¿Sakura? ¿Realmente eres tú?** — preguntó dentro de su cabeza, aún dudoso de si lo que experimentaba era real.

— **¡Claro que soy yo, tonto! ¿Quién mas podría ser? —** **se burló de nuevo Sakura, aunque de modo amistoso.**

— **Pero, ¿Cómo es que puedes comunicarte conmigo de ése modo? Es técnicamente imposible** — cuestionó en su mente el moreno, aún sin dar crédito a la comunicación telepática.

— **¡Duh! ¡Soy una ninfa! ¡Me adapto a cualquier medio! ¡Para mí ésto no es nada! Aunque, para serte honesta, ni siquiera yo misma pensé que funcionaría. Ya que nunca lo había intentado con otra persona** — explicó la hada, extrañando aún mas al dragón — **De hecho, Shizune-nēsan me dijo alguna vez que sólo era posible hacerlo con personas con las que compartíamos un lazo muy especial.**

Sasuke no sabía cómo interpretar aquello comunicado por la pelirrosa. Bien era cierto que, en ése último mes, habían sucedido toda clase de situaciones y eventos, los que de alguna manera les habían hecho cercanos al Uchiha y a la Haruno. Pero no creía que fuese suficiente para llamarle un "nexo especial", o cuando menos no del tipo de que hubiese un enlace espiritual. No con una persona que recién conoces, y a la cual, a duras penas, podrías llamar un amigo. Aún con todo ello, Sasuke no cuestionó aquello. Ya que, bien o mal, el pelinegro consideraba importante a la ojiesmeralda. Y éso era todo lo que importaba.

— **Entiendo** — replicó calmadamente el ojiobsidiana — **De cualquier manera, supongo que es práctico. Y no viene al caso debatir el por qué**.

— **Exacto. Ah... Por cierto...**

Repentinamente, frente al Uchiha, se apareció una silueta de un color rosa brillante, la cual notoriamente contrastaba con las semioscuras aguas del mar, a lo cual Sasuke dedujo que era su compañera.

— **...** **Déjame ayudarte a tener una mejor percepción ocular** — dijo la chica hada.

Sin darle una oportunidad de responder, Sakura colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre los párpados de Sasuke. Y a continuación, se los cerró suavemente, mientras comenzaba a emanar su propia aura rosa metalizada. Entretanto, Sasuke sentía cómo la energía circulaba por todo su cuerpo, y cómo se concentraba en la parte superior, específicamente en su cabeza. Sakura, del mismo modo, aprovechó para colocar una mano en su torso, y emanar la misma magia hacia el interior del pecho del moreno, a lo cual éste sentía un extraño cosquilleo en sus pulmones.

Cuando la ninfa concluyó con su labor, el Uchiha abrió lentamente los ojos, sorprendiéndose por dos cosas: La primera, era que podía ver a la perfección bajo el agua, como si viese el mismísimo mar a través de un espejo. La segunda, es que el diminuto y esbelto cuerpo de Sakura se hallaba "desnudo". Aunque, en realidad, simplemente se denotaba su femenina silueta, pero sin mostrar sus partes íntimas, o sus senos, a pesar de que se contorneaba en su totalidad. En pocas palabras, Sakura estaba transformada en su aura rosa, y destellando con intensidad. Lo único que contrastaban eran sus orbes esmeralda.

— **Listo. ¿Cómo te sientes?** — preguntó la chica, aún por telepatía.

— **¿Qué fue exactamente lo que me hiciste?**

Aún con aquel cuerpo de plasma que rodeaba a Sakura, Sasuke pudo apreciar la bella sonrisa de la ninfa.

— **Solamente alteré ligeramente tus pupilas, para que pudieran acoplarse a la salinidad del mar, como si llevaras un par de gafas. Es sólo temporal, y durará hasta que mi magia se agote. Ah. Y también acondicioné tus pulmones, para que pudieses respirar bajo el agua** — explicó Sakura.

Aunque Sasuke tenía algunas dudas al respecto, al final decidió confiar en su compañera, por lo que tomó una bocanada de "aire", quedándose impresionado. Cosa que notó la hada, quien sonrió orgullosa.

— **¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que soy increíble?** **— expresó Sakura.**

— **Hmp. Sí, claro. Movámonos de una vez.**

Aunque la pelirrosa gruñó ligeramente molesta, decidió seguir el consejo del pelinegro, y comenzó a hundirse aún mas, siendo seguida por el monje.

Sasuke, por más que no quisiera distraerse, no pudo evitar quedársele viendo al increíblemente bello cuerpo de la Haruno. Y a pesar de ése extraño manto rosado, que contorneaba su figura y no dejaba ver más de lo necesario, su mente pervertida nuevamente le tendió una jugarreta. Le hizo imaginar los mismos deseos lujuriosos que, desde hace algún tiempo, tenía con la princesa de las hadas, a tal punto de que en numerosas noches se llegaba a despertar de sus sueños húmedos con Sakura, siendo recibido por la desagradable sorpresa de que eyaculaba en su ropa. Sasuke siempre, después de despabilarse, se veía forzado a tomar un baño. Por suerte, Sakura nunca se había percatado de ello.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Sakura finalmente se detuvo frente a un intenso brillo de color verde limón. La pelirrosa examinó detalladamente aquel campo de energía, que casi enceguecía su visión, por lo que se aproximó poco a poco, y divisó que una gigantesca gema era la que emitía aquel resplandor. La piedra tenía un diámetro de aproximadamente cien metros, y por su forma, la chica dedujo que tenía un grosor de al menos unos cinco metros, además de que emitía aquella poderosa radiación, que para Sakura era atosigante, por lo que retrocedió de inmediato.

— **¿Sakura?** — le llamó el recién llegado pelinegro.

La ninfa volvió su faz hacia éste.

— **¿Qué sucede?** **— preguntó el moreno.**

— **Creo que he hallado la fuente de aquella radiación** — replicó la rosada.

Sasuke intentó enfocar sus ojos hacia aquel fuerte resplandor, y apenas pudo apreciar una superficie cristalina.

— **Es una gema** — afirmó Sasuke — **Quizá sea éste el portal hacia la Ciudad Perdida.**

Sakura asintió, y se alejó un par de metros.

— **Supongo que tenemos que romperlo** **— aludió la ninfa —** **Bien. Voy a lanzar un ataque. Hazte a un lado, Sasuke-kun.**

El pelinegro obedeció, y se apartó de inmediato. Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa, quien comenzó a emanar un resplandor aún mas intenso, y a incrementar su aura, hasta llegar a niveles masivos e impresionantes, o cuando menos así Sasuke lo calificó, puesto que el Uchiha abrió los ojos bastante asombrado, del cómo su compañera elevaba su poderosa magia a niveles extraordinarios. Incluso el agua que les rodeaba comenzaba a sacudirse violentamente, así como se elevaba la temperatura de la misma, hasta ser casi intolerables, como si Sasuke se hallara dentro de aguas termales.

Fue entonces cuando una gigantesca esfera, de unos diez metros de diámetro, rodeó el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Sakura extendió sus brazos a los costados, mientras arqueaba sus piernas unos treinta grados, aún incrementando su potente magia. Y con un movimiento al frente de sus manos, la ninfa arrojó el poderoso hechizo hacia la gigantesca gema, contra la cual se estampó violentamente. El ataque provocó un enceguecedor destello, que forzó al pelinegro a cubrirse la mirada.

Pero al disiparse, la gema apenas se había resquebrajado un poco, impresionando a la Haruno, y aún mas al Uchiha. Éste último no podía creer que ésa enorme piedra hubiese resistido semejante impacto, el cual bien podría haber destruido una isla entera.

— **¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es que apenas pude dañarla?!** — vociferó la chica, mediante su telepatía.

— **Debo imaginar que aquel campo de energía no está de adorno** — replicó el pelinegro a su compañera, con impasividad.

— **Tal vez no usé la suficiente cantidad de energía. Lo intentaré de nuevo** **— dijo Sakura.**

Pero, para sorpresa de la ninfa, Sasuke se posicionó frente a ella, y negó con la cabeza.

— **No. Solamente lograrás agotar tus energías. Mejor primero hay que analizarlo**.

Sakura accedió ante la sugerencia del pelinegro, y nadó junto con él hacia la deteriorada gema, la cual, a pesar de sufrir un agrietamiento severo, se mantenía firme, y continuaba emanando aquel resplandor. Para desgracia de la pelirrosa, pudo observar cómo la piedra poco a poco comenzaba a reparar el daño provocado por su hechizo, haciéndola frustrarse completamente. El moreno le colocó una mano en su hombro, en un intento de reconfortarla.

Sakura entonces se percató de una singularidad en aquella gema: A lo alto de la misma, se podía apreciar una fisura de menor tamaño, pero que no había cicatrizado. Al analizarla más a detalle, cayó en cuenta de que era imposible que ella hubiese dañado aquella área con su poder, ya que apuntó directamente al centro de la misma, además de que aquella hendidura aparentaba ser de hace mucho tiempo.

— **Sasuke-kun. Mira.**

La hada apuntó con su dedo hacia la posición de aquella abertura, a lo que el aludido dirigió sus ojos, y se sorprendió de la misma.

— **¿Cómo es que no se ha sellado aquella grieta?** — cuestionó el moreno, afilando su mirada.

— **No lo sé. Pero parece que tiene bastante tiempo. Por lo menos más de una década.**

La chica hada parpadeó un par de veces, a la vez que generaba una hipótesis en su cabeza.

— **¿Será que acaso fue provocada por algún impacto físico?** **— preguntó a manera retórica la ojiesmeralda.**

— **Tal vez. Pero me resulta difícil creer que algo pudiese golpearlo con la suficiente fuerza para dañarlo de ésa forma** **— añadió Sasuke.**

— **Aún así, quizá sea necesario usar la fuerza bruta para destruirlo** — dedujo la princesa hada — **Sasuke-kun. Yo no poseo la fortaleza física para romper la barrera. Pero tú sí la tienes. ¿Crees que puedas intentarlo?**

El mencionado asintió, por lo que se colocó de frente ante aquella gigantesca gema, y cerró su mano en un puño.

— **Me encargaré de demolerlo**.

De inmediato, el azabache impactó su poderoso golpe sobre aquella gema, la cual de inmediato cedió, y se resquebrajó en miles de pedazos. Y lo que reveló tras aquella destruida roca, impresionó a ambos chicos.

Justo en aquella caverna, se hallaba al fondo un Agujero de Gusano, el cual generaba potentes vórtices que succionaban el agua a su alrededor, como un remolino. Ante ello, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron acercarse cautelosamente, para analizarlo a detalle.

— **¿Acaso ésto será el portal a la Atlántida?** — se preguntó a sí misma la pelirrosa.

— **Francamente, podría ser cualquier cosa. Pero no deja de ser sospechosa** — objetó el ojinegro.

Y justo en aquel momento, el vórtice se expandió, y comenzó a generar un intenso Campo Gravitatorio, el cual, literalmente, atrapó todo lo que se hallaba en su rango, incluyendo a la pelirrosa y al moreno. Éstos, por más que batallaron por no ser absorbidos, poco a poco fueron arrastrados hacia el vórtice.

— **¡Maldición! ¡Ésa cosa nos va a tragar!** — exclamó en su mente el moreno.

— **¡Ahhh!**

Aquel grito agudo de su compañera sería lo último que escucharía Sasuke, cuando sintió un violento tirón en su cuerpo que lo precipitó hacia el remolino, por lo que fue inevitablemente succionado por el vórtice.

.

.

 **...**

 **Agradezco a las personas que leen esta historia. Y nuevamente un agradecimiento a Lulyta-chan por su comentario. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante.**

 **Este es el último de los capítulos de "relleno". Por lo que a partir de ahora nos adentraremos en episodios de transición. Donde se darán los eventos más importantes de la historia, y se revelarán aún más datos sobre nuestros protagonistas; que serán cruciales en el desarrollo de la historia. Oficialmente, podríamos decir que el fic va por la mitad, pero aún faltan muchas cosas por aclarar. Por lo que les invito a estar pendientes ;).**

" **La gran Ramera de Babilonia" fue tomado del capítulo número 17 del apocalipsis de la bibia (aunque supongo que la mayoría se percató de ello). Por algún motivo, la gente es extremadamente hostil con todo lo que se refiere al cristianismo y la biblia, a pesar de aceptar otras religiones como el satanismo y el catolicismo (en especial la comunidad metalera, que insultan a cualquiera que profesa alguna religión, cosa en lo que no estoy de acuerdo con ellos), pero para mi la biblia lejos de ser un libro dogmático, es todo un mundo de ciencia, cultura e historia, y si bien no soy simpatizante de ninguna religión en particular, me parece fascinante todo lo descrito en aquel libro. Por mi parte, respeto a toda persona que tiene un credo, ya que a fin de cuentas todos somos seres humanos.**

 **En fin, espero tener listo el capítulo cuanto antes y sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**


	19. La Gran Atlántida y La Bestia de Diez

**Capítulo XIX:** La Gran Atlántida y la Bestia de Diez Colas.

Sakura poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, tras haber sido igualmente succionada por aquel enorme vórtice acuático. Actualmente, la ninfa ya había vuelto a su forma regular, y el manto rosado que le rodeaba había desaparecido por completo. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y la cabeza le dolía, como si hubiese ingerido altas cantidades de alcohol, y sufriese la terrible resaca de la mañana siguiente. Al abrir sus esmeraldas, la hada apenas tuvo una visión borrosa de la casi oscura habitación que le rodeaba, por lo que frotó sus ojos con sus dedos, para espabilarse completamente. Pero durante el acto, sintió un peso en su cuerpo. Uno que le impedía moverse, pero que, extrañamente, no le generaba ninguna molestia o desagrado, sino que tenía una esencia tan peculiar. Aquella tan parecida a la de una persona muy querida por la princesa de Iridia.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia su pecho, Sakura se quedó completamente paralizada, y con los ojos abiertos como platos, al ver al peso que tenía sobre ella. Era nada más, y nada menos, que aquel apuesto pelinegro inconsciente que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, lo que le impresionó a la ninfa no fue el hecho de que se hallara sobre ella, sino el _**dónde**_ yacía, ya que el rostro del azabache, literalmente, se encontraba justo en el valle entre los pechos de ella, lo que la hizo sonrojar intensamente. Lógicamente, Sakura trató de retirar la cabeza del Uchiha de sus senos, pero, debido a la impresión, no podía mover un sólo músculo. Y para colmo de males, el azabache respiraba contra su perfecta y blanquecina piel, erizándola en el proceso, junto con el acontecimiento de que Sasuke parecía frotarse levemente contra los pechos de ella.

El terrible bochorno, junto con el nerviosismo de tener al pelinegro contra sus senos, le hizo a Sakura realizar un movimiento brusco que eventualmente le separó de Sasuke. El azabache, ante la sacudida de su cabeza, se golpeó contra el suelo, y se despertó de inmediato. El moreno se sostuvo el área afectada, mientras gruñía y maldecía por lo ocurrido. Pero al cabo de algunos segundos, Sasuke abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura de perfil. La ninfa estaba completamente sonrojada, y cubriéndose el pecho, a la altura de su magnífico escote. Aquello le hizo al Uchiha enarcar una ceja, y cuestionarse el motivo del bochorno de la ninfa.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó extrañado el moreno.

La pelirrosa tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Pero, eventualmente, dirigió su mirada hacia las obsidianas del Guerrero Dragón.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No es nada! ¡Sólo sentí una ráfaga de frío!

Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente ante tan pretexto tan estúpido. Es decir, ¿Por éso estaba con el rostro como un tomate? No había modo de que su compañero le creyera. Pero no podía simplemente explicarle que la razón de su bochorno era que había tenido un momento embarazoso, en donde Sasuke, prácticamente, se hallaba recostado sobre sus pechos, los cuales usó como si se tratara de una almohada.

Obviamente, el Uchiha no se creyó tan ridícula excusa, pero decidió no continuar indagando al respecto. En primer lugar, porque si Sakura había decidido dar una evasiva era porque simplemente no era algo relevante. Segunda: Aún estaban en su travesía por hallar la Ciudad Perdida de la Atlántida, sin mencionar que Sasuke no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se hallaban actualmente, por lo que era más importante proseguir con la misión, que una charla insustancial.

— Como sea. Será mejor que continuemos con la misión — enunció el moreno.

Sasuke se levantó de inmediato, y le ofreció una mano a la pelirrosa, la cual la ninfa aceptó. Y de un tirón, el monje la irguió completamente.

— ¿Dónde estaremos? — preguntó la ninfa.

— Ésa es una buena pregunta. Lo último que recuerdo es que fuimos devorados por aquel extraño remolino.

Pero al examinar los alrededores, ambos se percataron de que se hallaban dentro de una extraña cueva subterránea, la cual, irónicamente, mostraba suficiente iluminación como para divisar perfectamente el sendero. Asímismo, dentro de aquella cueva se podían escuchar el sonido de agua por lo alto, por lo que dedujeron que se hallaban en una cueva, bajo el océano, pero una bastante profunda, y claustrofóbica. A pesar de la iluminación proporcionada por aquellas estalactitas fluorescentes, la impresionante presión atmosférica, junto con la disminución de la temperatura, hacían de aquella cueva un lugar sumamente tenebroso. Asímismo, Sakura percibió una pesada aura que era irradiada desde el fondo de aquella cueva, lo que le advertía a la pelirrosa que aquel no sería una simple exploración rutinaria, sino que bien podrían estar en el mismísimo infierno.

— Éste lugar... — susurró la pelirrosa — Puedo percibir presencias oscuras. Además de una pesada MetaEnergía.

— Lo sé. Aunque no tengo tus capacidades ExtraSensoriales, puedo sentir el ambiente hostil — replicó el moreno.

— Ésto no tiene sentido. Se supone que deberíamos estar atrapados en una Paradoja Dimensional. Pero aquel vórtice nos trajo a éste extraño lugar — aludió la ninfa.

Sakura se colocó un dedo en el mentón, a manera de pose pensativa, agachando su mirada en el proceso.

— Pero por el sonido de agua corriente, por la superficie, pareciéramos que estamos bajo el mar — añadió la bella hada.

— El frío además se hace más fuerte. Quizá nos hallemos bajo una fosa — refirió el moreno.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia el fondo de la cueva. Con cada que se adentraban, el ambiente se hacía más tenebroso y atosigante, a tal grado de que un simple humano ya se hubiese vuelto loco. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, era que, en aquella espeluznante caverna, se podían divisar un grupo de animales parecidos a los murciélagos, los cuales les observaban intensamente, como si con aquellos rojizos ojos quisieran torturar sus almas. E incluso, algunos de ellos, volaban muy cerca de Sasuke y Sakura, soltando estremecedores chillidos. Aquello le erizó la piel a la pelirrosa.

A lo lejos, finalmente salieron hacia una serie de escalones. Los peldaños ascendían a un arco que tenía una serie de runas antiguas, en un idioma probablemente extinto. Ningún carácter se asemejaba a las lenguas que actualmente eran habladas alrededor del mundo. Pero lo que sí era descifrable era una criptografía que señalaba una extensa porción de tierra, rodeada del mismo océano que habían recorrido el Uchiha y la Haruno, por lo que, de inmediato, ambos sacaron conclusiones.

— ¿Será acaso la Gran Atlántida? — preguntó el pelinegro, al ver aquel extraño arco con forma de puente.

— Éso parece. Pero no hay indicios de civilizaciones en ésta zona — comentó la hada.

Pero al caminar tan sólo unos cuantos pasos, el suelo se iluminó de un color rojo, y presentó las mismas runas del arco por el que cruzaron. Y de inmediato, la luz nuevamente los encegueció, forzándoles a cubrirse los ojos. Cuando el resplandor finalmente se disipó, Sasuke y Sakura se hallaron en una zona completamente diferente a aquella caverna húmeda y helada. Ahora mismo, se hallaron a las afueras de un enorme campo, con plantas y árboles exóticos, aún mas que los propios cerezos, y muchas especies poco comunes de Terra. Y de hecho, al examinar más de cerca dichas plantas, Sakura abrió impresionada los ojos. La ninfa se percató de que no sólo no eran nativas de Terra, sino que aquellas especies eran míticas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó extrañado el moreno.

Sasuke se arrodilló junto a la ojiesmeralda, quien aún mantenía su mirada clavada en aquellas flores.

— Sasuke-kun... Éstas plantas... Se supone que se extinguieron hace miles de millones de años... — musitó anonadada la ninfa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿Plantas extintas? ¿Acaso las plantas no son dependientes de la luz solar? ¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieran sin ella?

— Ni idea. Pero quizá se deba a que evolucionaron a adaptarse a profundidades marinas — dedujo la pelirrosa.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, y reanudaron su caminar por aquel extraño e inalterado campo, el cual estaba adornado de cientos de flores extremadamente bellas, además de que, a lo alto en el cielo, se asomaba una extraña luz reflejada, como si fuese el sol que estuviese iluminando el mar. Lo extraño de todo es que ése mismo cielo era prácticamente idéntico al océano que Sasuke y Sakura habían cruzado para llegar a aquel extraño vórtice. Y de inmediato, ambos chicos reaccionaron: Aquel extraño manto sobre ellos era el Océano de Poseidón. Pero aquello no fue nada, en comparación contra lo que su mirada les haría espectar, dejándolos perplejos, y sin dar crédito ante el panorama frente a ellos.

Frente a Sasuke y a Sakura, se hallaba una ciudad relativamente amplia, en forma de un círculo, la cual estaba dividida en múltiples secciones, que estaban conectados mediante una serie de puentes. Y al centro de todas aquellas pequeñas islas se hallaba el más grande recinto de la antigua ciudad: El _**Santuario de Atlante**_.

Sakura fue la primera en acercarse a paso veloz hacia el enorme Santuario de la Atlántida, seguida de su compañero a unos metros tras de ella. Y cuando finalmente cruzaron el largo puente, que interconectaba al extenso jardín con la gran ciudad mitológica, repentinamente el puente desapareció. Aquello sorprendió a los dos, pero, igualmente, continuaron hacia el interior del enorme palacio que se cerró a su paso.

— Creo que alguien nos estaba esperando — enunció el azabache, aún con su mirada puesta en aquel enorme portal sellado.

— Lo sé. Puedo sentir una presencia oscura en la zona — afirmó la pelirrosa, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera ligeramente su entrecejo.

— Entonces no quiere que salgamos de aquí. Me pregunto si alguien más habría hallado ésta ciudad, e inevitablemente fue atrapado para siempre.

La ojiesmeralda negó con la cabeza, y continuó caminando, seguida del moreno.

— Es improbable. Éste sitio se ve que ha permanecido abandonado en por lo menos cinco mil años. Si no es que más — dijo la chica.

Al adentrarse dentro de aquel gran templo, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron simplemente maravillados con lo que sus ojos presenciaban, ya que, dentro del mismo, se podían apreciar runas antiguas en las paredes de la misma. Además de tener toda clase de jeroglíficos que parecían datar de millones de años, probablemente incluso antes de la era común. Pero, sobretodo, había unas en particular que resaltaban por encima de todas, las cuales estaban descritas como la creación de la enorme ciudad, y el _**Gran Imperio Atlántico**_ , así como datos en torno a la civilización, que existía en aquel tiempo.

— Éstas runas — susurró audiblemente la ninfa — Aquí está grabada la historia de la _**Gran Atlántida**_.

Sakura pausó un momento, para descifrar algunos jeroglíficos.

— _**"Año cien tras la creación de Terra, y el nacimiento de la Luna, llamada Selene. La Gran Atlántida es inaugurada en honor a Atlante, hijo de Poseidón"**_ — murmulló la ninfa, aunque perfectamente audible.

— ¿Realmente puedes entender aquellos escritos? — preguntó impresionado Sasuke.

Sakura asintió, aún sin despegar su mirada del muro.

— Sí. Aunque no me explico cómo es que puedo hacerlo.

La pelirrosa dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia otro de los muros, donde se hallaba un jeroglífico que describía un extraño vórtice bajo el agua, por lo que dedujo que aquel era el mismo portal que atravesaron ambos.

— Es como si éste muro me estuviese hablando en persona... — anexionó la pelirrosa.

— Sabes. A primeras instancias te diría que éso no tiene sentido, y que estás delirando. Pero, con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que no es cuestionable.

— Aquí hay otro escrito — apuntó Sakura hacia unos grabados, en tonalidad rojo sangre — _**"Sólo los elegidos podrán entran"**_.

— ¿Significa que acaso no soy bienvenido? — ironizó el azabache.

Sakura simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez. Sólo habrá un modo de averiguarlo — refirió la ojiesmeralda.

Ambos se encaminaron al interior del templo, donde otro gigantesco portal bloqueaba el acceso, pero con la peculiaridad de que éste estaba reforzado por un travesaño de acero. Sasuke lo destruyó con sus manos, y empujó levemente aquel par de enormes puertas, dejando ver un largo y semi-oscuro pasadizo. Al igual que la anterior habitación, el corredor mostraba criptografías sobre la antigua civilización de la Atlántida.

La pelirrosa y su compañero decidieron ingresar al interior de aquel amplio corredor, pero entonces cuando Sakura se adentró aún mas, un sonido se escuchó a los alrededores. Y de inmediato, cientos de agujeros se abrieron en las paredes. Para sorpresa de ambos, literalmente, miles de flechas fueron disparadas por doquier. Así que, apenas teniendo tiempo para reaccionar, Sasuke corrió en dirección de su compañera quien, por la impresión, no pudo mover un sólo músculo.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Al suelo! — gritó el azabache, mientras corría en dirección de la princesa de Iridia.

La aludida fue tackleada por el moreno, y cubierta por el musculoso cuerpo del monje. Sasuke recibió todas y cada una de las flechas que habían sido apuntadas a ambos. Todo ésto, mientas que Sakura cerraba fuertemente los ojos, no queriendo ver el cómo aquellas filosas flechas se clavaban a su delicada figura.

Cuando el sonido de aquellas flechas disparándose concluyó, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, y su corazón se heló, cuando vio al pelinegro sobre ella con flechas por todo su cuerpo, y escurriendo sangre de la comisura de los labios. De inmediato, sus lágrimas amenazaron por escaparse, y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, ante la terrible visión que tenía.

— ¡Sasuke! — pronunció la ninfa, con voz ahogada y llorosa.

Sakura hizo un ademán de acariciar con su mano la mejilla del Uchiha.

— No te precipites. Estoy bien — respondió como sin nada el moreno, usando sus brazos para separarse de su compañera.

La hada aún no comprendía como es que Sasuke seguía con vida.

— P-Pero... ¿Cómo es posible que tú...?

— Ésto no es nada para mí — anunció Sasuke, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio — He tenido heridas peores.

Sasuke se arrancó una de las flechas de su espalda, de la cual una cantidad abundante de sangre escapó. Cosa que Sakura notó y, de inmediato, la ojiesmeralda colocó su mano para detener la hemorragia.

Sakura retiró las flechas en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Y en seguida, concentró su aura alrededor de ella, para acto seguido comenzarla a dispersar a través de sus manos por el musculoso cuerpo del ojinegro. La ninfa aumentó su energía drásticamente, para restaurar cuanto antes las heridas de las flechas. Al terminar, Sasuke se levantó de inmediato, y ofreció una mano a Sakura, la cual ésta la tomó.

El templo ahora estaba cubierto de miles de flechas esparcidas por doquier, cosa que les dificultaba la caminata, así que Sakura decidió usar su control del viento para dispersarlas.

— ¿Cómo fue que activamos la trampa? — cuestionó Sakura, buscando indicios de algún objeto que fuese el causante del ataque sorpresa.

— Tal vez está diseñado para alejar a exploradores. Aunque no le veo sentido alguno. No es como si un simple humano pudiese llegar hasta ésta zona.

Pero apenas terminó de hablar el moreno, de pronto las paredes se cerraron con gran velocidad y violencia, ante lo cual Sakura apenas pudo cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, al no querer ver cómo eran aplastados entre aquellas murallas. Pero lo curioso de todo, fue que la chica hada nunca sintió cómo era comprimida entre aquellas paredes, sino que el ruido de las mismas se detuvo abruptamente, como si estuvieran atascadas.

Sakura removió ligeramente sus manos de su rostro, aún sin separarlas completamente. Y al hacerlo, se impresionó con su visión.

Sasuke había detenido dichos muros con sus brazos extendidos. El moreno tenía una faz completamente estoica, como si no estuviese haciendo ni aún el más mínimo esfuerzo. Sakura se quedó sin habla, y con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba simplemente anonadada por la increíble fuerza del Uchiha. Se preguntaba qué tan poderoso realmente era, ya que aquellos muros debían pesar toneladas. Y Sasuke los detenía como si estuviesen hechos de papel.

— Tsk. ¿Quién demonios habrá construido éste condenado lugar? ¿Y por qué pusieron éstas trampas? — espetó el azabache.

A continuación, Sasuke cerró ligeramente sus brazos. Y dándoles un empujón a las paredes, las reacomodó con una estrepitosa colisión.

— Santo cielo — susurró aún incrédula la ninfa.

Sasuke enarcaba una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— Y según tú, yo soy el fenómeno — dijo Sakura, con ironía.

— Yo nunca dije éso — recalcó el pelinegro — Además, es más creíble que haya un humano con superfuerza, a un ser capaz de manipular la materia y la energía. ¿No lo crees?

Al completar su enunciado, un grupo de monstruos aparecieron a sus alrededores, y los desafiaron con la mirada, así como algunos de ellos poseían armas punzocortantes, como lanzas y espadas. Sasuke y Sakura, en un instante, prepararon las suyas. El Uchiha extrajo su bastón triple de su espalda, y Sakura materializó su arco de batalla.

— Creo que han venido hasta acá a darnos la bienvenida — mencionó Sakura, a modo de sarcasmo, mientras que Sasuke pronunciaba su estereotípico monosílabo.

— Pues devolvámosles entonces el favor.

De inmediato, todos los monstruos se abalanzaron sobre los chicos. La primera en atacar fue Sakura, quien proyectó una flecha luminosa que se estampó contra un pequeño grupo de demonios. Y la flecha generó una masiva ola de energía, que consumió a una amplia cantidad de ellos, pero pronto reaparecieron aún mas.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, giraba su arma alrededor de su cuerpo, y golpeaba con las secciones extremas los rostros de los demonios, quebrándoselos en el proceso. El Uchiha dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y lanzó su arma desde un costado hacia otro grupo de monstruos. Sasuke blandió con violencia su Sanjiegun, y se llevó a muchos de los esperpentos en el proceso, a quienes les destrozó sus cuerpos, y los partió por la mitad.

Sakura entonces incineró sus manos con un extraño fuego azul. Y con un agite de sus manos, desde el suelo levantó un enorme oleaje de llamas que incineró a otro conjunto de demonios, pero falló al dañar a una especie de cabrío de dos patas. El cabrío se lanzó en un vuelo contra la pelirrosa, y trató de empalar su alabarda en la cabeza de la ninfa. Pero la chica fue más rápida, y con un elegante movimiento evadió el letal ataque.

Sakura contrarrestó con una descarga de energía que infusionó al arma del demonio, y que eventualmente llegó hasta el cuerpo de éste. El demonio, al recibir semejante cantidad de aura, se incineró por completo. Tras ello, otro par de monstruos arremetieron contra Sakura. Éstos forzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que, desgraciadamente, la pelirrosa tenía gran desventaja, ya que ambos esperpentos la obligaban a evadir ataques. Y a no poder responder apropiadamente, apenas lanzaba algunas ráfagas de energía contra ellos.

Del mismo modo, Sasuke se mantenía peleando contra un enorme grupo de demonios que lo atacaban desde todos los ángulos. Uno de ellos se encarreró hacia el moreno, y lo atacó con un enorme maso, el cual intentó impactar contra el cuerpo del Uchiha. Pero éste lo detuvo con una sola mano, y se lo arrebató de inmediato. El Uchiha contraatacó con su Golpe de Empuje, el cual fue tan poderoso que perforó por completo la pesada armadura del demonio, e incluso atravesó limpiamente el torso del engendro.

Cuando otro de los demonios le asaltó al Uchiha, con un enorme cetro, Sasuke saltó por encima del arma hacia un costado de la criatura, quien parecía un cerdo deforme. Y a continuación, el azabache le conectó un puñetazo con el dorsal de su mano izquierda, desde adentro hacia la boca del estómago del monstruo, con lo cual Sasuke mandó a volar al esperpento hacia uno de los pilares, el cual se destrozó. El derribado pilar sepultó al demonio, incluso aplastándole la cabeza en el proceso.

— Tsk. Detesto perder el tiempo con éstas cosas — masculló molesto el Uchiha — Acabaré con todos ellos de un sólo ataque.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?! — cuestionó la pelirrosa, volteando a ver al moreno.

Sin embargo, Sasuke alzó en alto su puño, anticipando un potente ataque.

— Apártate, Sakura.

La hada apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el azabache impactó un poderoso golpe al suelo. El ataque no sólo resquebrajó el mismo, sino que generó una poderosa sacudida en todo el templo, y cavó una enorme zanja, donde los demonios quedaron enterrados, bajo toneladas de roca y tierra. Sakura perdió el equilibrio, y estuvo a punto de precipitarse, pero Sasuke la atrapó de su diminuta cintura, y dio un enorme salto hacia una plataforma, con lo cual salvó de la inevitable caída a la pelirrosa, y la puso a salvo.

— Maldición. Aún siguen con vida — siseó el Uchiha, al ver cómo algunos demonios bregaban por salir de la zanja.

— Yo me encargo — dijo la hada.

Sakura rematerializó su arco, y apuntó justo al centro del ahora demolido piso. Entonces, la ninfa concentró una generosa cantidad de magia, en forma de una flecha, y de inmediato la lanzó hacia el suelo destruido. Del suelo, entonces, se elevó una increíble cantidad de energía resplandeciente, en color rosa intenso. La radiación desintegró por completo no sólo a los demonios atrapados por los escombros, sino que también todos los restos del terreno, como rocas y pilares destruidos, por lo que dejó un cráter limpio y uniforme.

— Será mejor que continuemos, Sasuke-kun — dijo la ninfa, una vez acabó con los monstruos.

El mencionado asintió, y ambos comenzaron a correr al interior del templo. Pero de inmediato, fueron sorprendidos por un par de enormes demonios, de aproximadamente tres metros de altura, y con apariencia de serpientes gigantes. Asímismo, tenían el cabello hecho de otras víboras de menor tamaño. Y éstos extrajeron un par de alabardas que blandían con una impresionante habilidad, las cuales malabareaban a través de su cuerpo, como si aquellos monstruos fueran un par de monjes guerreros.

Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato, y se colocó en la posición del dragón. El Uchiha arqueó sus piernas, y extendió con la misma simetría sus brazos, pero ahora tenía guardada su arma en su espalda. Sakura optó por no reaparecer su arco de batalla, sino que concentró su aura alrededor de su cuerpo, y comenzó a emanar una masiva cantidad de energía, la cual, eventualmente, generó un poderoso ciclón dentro de la habitación.

Ésta vez Sasuke tomó la iniciativa, y arremetió contra uno de ellos. El moreno lo atacó directamente al rostro, aunque el monstruo fácilmente lo evadió. A continuación, el demonio giró sobre sus pies, y atacó al Uchiha con un poderoso mandoble al pecho, pero Sasuke desvió la trayectoría de la enorme alabarda con su mano, y conectó un puño de empuje con el palmar de su mano, lanzando al demonio por los aires. Mas no contó con que éste último diera una voltereta en el aire, y cayera en una mano contra la pared, donde usó ambos pies para impulsarse, y volver a atacar al ojinegro.

Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo, y se tumbó de espaldas, después golpeó al demonio con su pie derecho en una patada con vuelta de campaña, con lo cual proyectó al esperpento a lo alto. Momento que el dragón aprovechó para saltar, y asestar otra patada al rostro del mismo, impactándole violentamente contra el suelo. Sasuke entonces se precipitó hacia el derribado demonio, e intentó destruir su torso con un puñetazo directo, pero el engendro fue mas rápido en sus reflejos, y se reincorporó de inmediato. En seguida, el monstruo le dio una poderosa Patada de Giro al Uchiha, mediante lo cual impelió al moreno directo contra uno de los muros, incluso atravesando un enorme pilar.

Cuando Sasuke quiso reaccionar, ya tenía al demonio sobre él. El monstruo usó sus colosales manos en puños, para golpear poderosamente el rostro de Sasuke. El Uchiha, a causa de los viciosos impactos contra su cara, no podía reaccionar debidamente, y solo sentía como su cabeza se hundía poco a poco en el terreno, el cual, literalmente, se resquebrajaba con cada golpe. Pero, en una de ellas, el moreno desvió el golpe del gigante. Y con su propio puño, golpeó el costado del rostro del esperpento, nuevamente proyectándole a varios metros de su actual posición. Momento que utilizó el Uchiha para de un salto reincorporarse, y contrarrestar otro de los golpes del demonio.

Por su parte, Sakura evadía con elegancia cada uno de los ataques del monstruo contra el que peleaba. La ninfa lograba, en ocasiones, conectar algunos cuántos ataques a su enemigo, con su palmas cargadas de aura. Pero, desgraciadamente, carecía de la fuerza física para causarle daños mayores, dado que apenas podía hacerlo retroceder, por lo que debía idear un plan para un combate a distancia, donde tendría mayor ventaja, a comparación de los encuentros cercanos, donde simplemente no daba una. Sakura, si bien poseía una agilidad, elasticidad, flexibilidad, y velocidad superior incluso a la de guerreros dedicados, prácticamente golpeaba tan fuerte como una niña de nueve años.

En un descuido, el demonio la tomó por el cuello, y comenzó a asfixiarla. La pelirrosa sentía cómo el suministro de oxígeno le era impedido, pero Sakura extendió una de sus manos, y disparó una violenta onda de energía al rostro del demonio. El esperpento fue arrojado, y enterrado en la pared, aunque de inmediato se liberó. No obstante, Sakura aprovechó aquel momento para volver a incrementar su aura, y comenzar a bombardear al esperpento con ráfagas increíblemente veloces de Plasma. El demonio apenas las podía evadir, muchas de ellas incluso le conectaban en diversas partes del cuerpo.

Ante el momento de debilidad, Sakura volvió a incrementar su magia, con lo cual desmanteló por completo la arquitectura de dicho corredor con un poderoso huracán. Y entonces, la Haruno extendió sus manos hacia el firmamento, y generó un gigantesco óvalo de magia que estrelló contra el suelo, al "arrojar" sus manos al suelo. Tras una fracción de segundos, la energía levantó miles de rayos de energía Plasma enceguecedora que demolió completamente el terreno y los alrededores.

El ataque creó una colosal explosión en el área, donde ambos demonios fueron consumidos. Uno fue mandado a volar estrepitosamente, mientras el otro había logrado cubrirse y mantenerse firme, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Sasuke se encarreró hacia el monstruo y le propinó una Doble Patada Remolino, la cual comenzó con su pie izquierdo, seguido por el derecho. El ataque le destrozó la mandíbula al demonio, y lo impactó contra un cumulo de residuos que era anteriormente un pilar.

Sakura reapareció al lado de Sasuke, quien se limpió un hilillo de sangre, y mantuvo su postura del Dragón del Sur. El Uchiha dirigió su mirada en la pila de residuos que habían sepultado al monstruo, pero tal y como lo predijeron, ambos demonios dispersaron con su oscura aura los restos de pilares y muros, para después rugir furiosamente. Y entonces, ante la presencia de ambos, los esperpentos se desmaterializaron en una especie de Plasma, que se fusionó en una esfera increíblemente densa. Y tras una detonación, liberó a un sólo ser del mismo tamaño que los anteriores, pero con una apariencia mucho más muscular e imponente. Al demonio ahora se le resaltaban las venas a través de su cuerpo, como también estaba ensanchada su amplia mandíbula que demostraba unos afilados dientes.

— Ahora es más repulsivo — enunció el azabache con frialdad, aún fulminando con la mirada al demonio.

— ¿Qué clase de criatura es ésta, pudiendo sobrevivir a nuestros ataques? — expresó Sakura, un tanto molesta.

— Vaya lugar al que fuimos enviados — ridiculizó Sasuke.

Por primera vez, Sakura le tenía que dar la razón.

— Basta de charla. Tenemos que derrotarlo de algún modo — dijo la princesa de las hadas.

— ¿Alguna idea del cómo? Ha logrado endurar todos mis golpes y tus poderes — explicó el Uchiha, mientras que la pelirrosa intentaba analizar la situación.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó la ninfa.

El mencionado volvió su rostro hacia ella, aún manteniendo su postura de combate.

— Quizá tengamos que destruir su estructura celular. Pero, para éso, requiero dispararle limpiamente. Necesito que lo lesiones lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo — explicó la chica.

— Es más fácil hacerlo que decirlo — rebatió el moreno — Ésa cosa se mueve demasiado rápido, y esquiva la mayor parte de mis ataques.

— Lo sé. Pero tan sólo que lograras aturdirlo tan sólo un poco, sería suficiente para destruirlo con una _**Estrella de Plasma**_ — refirió Sakura.

— Bien. Haré lo que pueda.

Nuevamente, el demonio se abalanzó contra Sasuke, quien lo recibió con un agarre a su cuello, y lo azotó primero contra el suelo, para acto seguido impelerlo contra el destruido muro, y después encarrerarse para impactar su ataque en su pecho. Mientras tanto, Sakura juntó sus manos al frente, a modo de rezo, y cerró los ojos. La Haruno volvió a incrementar su energía, y extendió sus alas de mariposa, con lo que creó un poderoso vendaval en el interior del demolido corredor.

El demonio, aún aturdido, pudo esquivar con toda facilidad la patada directa del moreno, y contrarrestó con un poderoso arañazo al cuello del dragón, pero de inmediato fue interceptado por el antebrazo izquierdo del Uchiha. Sasuke contraatacó con un rápido golpe en cadena al pecho del monstruo, quien, con cada golpe del moreno, su torso recibía brutales perforaciones que asomaban sus entrañas. Y con un último Golpe de Empuje, Sasuke mandó a volar al demonio contra una puntiaguda roca, la cual atravesó completamente el magullado cuerpo del esperpento. Sin embargo, de manera predecible, éste se regeneró entre insectos, quedando intacto, como si Sasuke jamás hubiese propinado un brutal ataque que habría destrozado su cuerpo.

El ojinegro chasqueó la lengua, y se abalanzó nuevamente contra el monstruo. Sasuke comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el mismo. Primero, inició con una Patada Baja que no conectó, sino que fintó para continuarla con otra Patada de Gancho, la cual tomó desprevenido al monstruo, y lo aturdió fuertemente. Sasuke dio un salto de quinientos cuarenta grados, y asestó otro golpe con su pie. Mediante ello, dañó severamente el rostro del esperpento, pero la regeneración restauró en su totalidad la cabeza del mismo.

El demonio volvió a intentar decapitar al Uchiha, quien paró el golpe, y sostuvo con un fuerte agarre el antebrazo del esperpento. Sasuke detuvo, de igual manera, la otra garra del monstruo, con el cual se encerró en un duelo de agarres y de empujones donde ninguno cedía aún un poco. No obstante, Sasuke pronto tuvo clara ventaja, dada su fuerza superior. Y al final, el azabache terminó abrumando al terrorífico ser, golpeando un par de veces el rostro de éste con sus puños. El moreno lo remató con una Patada Tornado al torso del mismo, con lo cual arrojó al demonio con violencia a lo que quedaba del muro de aquella habitación.

— Tsk. ¿Por qué demonios no te mueres? — gruño irritado el azabache, cuando el extraño ser se reincorporó entre escarabajos.

El monstruo emitió un poderoso alarido que sacudió el templo, acción que logró derribar a la pelirrosa, quien aún seguía acumulando su magia, aunque Sakura se reincorporó de inmediato.

— Solo resiste un poco más, Sasuke-kun — susurró la ninfa, volviendo a emitir su aura.

El demonio no le dio tregua alguna al Uchiha, volviendo a acometer contra el azabache, por lo que el demonio desapareció, y reapareció frente a Sasuke. El esperpento golpeó fuertemente con un rodillazo a la mandíbula del azabache, aturdiéndole momentáneamente a éste último. El monstruo continuó con un combo de patadas y puñetazos agresivos al pecho del moreno, quien retrocedía con cada golpe, hasta que Sasuke detuvo uno de ellos. Y teniendo un agarre firme contra el demonio, el Uchiha lo azotó con increíble fuerza al suelo, e impactó su puño sobre el vientre del monstruo, con lo cual perforó el estómago del esperpento en el proceso. El ataque emitió una estrepitosa sacudida, que Sakura vio venir, por lo que la ninfa levitó apenas unos centímetros del suelo, mediante lo cual evitó perder su balance nuevamente, y con ello su concentración de aura.

Pero para la desgracia de Sasuke, el monstruo no sólo se regeneró, sino que, de igual manera, atrapó la mano del pelinegro, y rodeó completamente su cuerpo, aprisionándole como si de una cubierta de plasma se tratase, la cual lo comprimió fuertemente, y le impidió liberarse. Pero haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta, Sasuke se arrancó el velo de insectos. Y con el demonio materializado en su mano, lo arrojó contra el último de los pilares en pie, en el cual el demonio se impactó y se enterró. A continuación, el esperpento fue castigado ahora por una serie de impactos, provenientes de los puños del azabache, quien, con cada golpe que le propinaba al demonio, resquebrajaba cada vez más el pilar. Hasta que, de un último golpe, Sasuke decapitó limpiamente al esperpento, partiendo en dos la gigantesca estructura, y esparciendo la sangre por todas partes. Aún así, aquel demonio nuevamente recuperó su forma, y embistió al pelinegro con un par de cuernos que formó en su cabeza. Pero Sasuke lo paró de inmediato con sus manos, y comenzó a bregar contra el mismo.

— ¡¿Aún no, Sakura?! — exclamó el azabache.

Sasuke le ganó la batalla de agarres al demonio, y le dio un Golpe de Empuje, con ambas manos extendidas en palmas, mediante lo cual aturdió al monstruo. Y en seguida, el pelinegro le propinó una Patada de Vuelta de Campana contra el rostro del mismo, derribándole en el proceso.

— Sólo un poco más... — enunció calmadamente la chica, mientras aún concentraba su magia en su cuerpo, ahora destellando unas partículas de fotones de color rosa metalizado.

El demonio se multiplicó en cinco seres distintos, atacando por todos los ángulos al Uchiha. Sasuke evadía y bloqueaba varios de los ataques, aunque algunos de ellos, inevitablemente, conectaban con su cuerpo, por lo que se veía forzado a endurarlos. Y en uno de ellos, Sasuke dio un doble golpe de la Garra del Dragón al pecho de uno de los clones, con lo cual lo desvaneció completamente. De inmediato, el moreno recibió con una Patada Giratoria en Reversa a otro, la cual destrozó la cabeza del segundo clon en el acto, igualmente desmaterializándolo. El tercero fue atacado con su Sanjiegun, el cual Sasuke desenvainó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El ojinegro dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y malabareó su arma alrededor de su cuerpo, para después dejarla caer sobre el tercer clon, partiéndolo en dos mitades. El cuarto de las copias recibió un trato similar, con la diferencia de que Sasuke colisionó un par de veces su arma contra las filosas garras del demonio. Pero, eventualmente, el Uchiha atrapó el torso del clon entre las secciones de su arma. Y con un sólo movimiento, despedazó su cuerpo en miles de trozos.

Finalmente, todos los cuerpos destruidos del demonio volvieron al original, entre un grupo de moscas, con lo cual el monstruo incrementó su masa muscular, y le dio un aspecto más amedrentador, aunque Sasuke simplemente no se intimidó, sino que se abalanzó contra el mismo. El guerrero dragón dio un giro hacia su izquierda, en un círculo completo. A continuación, utilizó su bastón triple como si de una cuchilla se tratase, con lo cual impactó contra la cabeza del esperpento, y lo tumbó contra el suelo. El pelinegro dio un salto, e impactó su puño contra el rostro, una y otra vez, hasta que no fue mas que una masa de vísceras y sangre. Cuando el monstruo se regeneró, e intentó devorar la cabeza del pelinegro, éste dio un mortal hacia atrás, y volvió a impactar su arma contra el cuerpo del demonio, mediante lo cual lo derribó nuevamente. Momento que Sasuke aprovechó para retraer su arma.

— ¡Sakura! — le indicó el Uchiha.

La pelirrosa asintió, y abrió sus ojos, mostrando un color rosa metalizado.

De inmediato, la chica formó una Estrella de Plasma en sus manos, la cual brillaba con gran intensidad, y emitía una especie de chillido ensordecedor a altas frecuencias, además de que la esfera giraba a una impresionante velocidad, y emanaba una poderosa energía, tanto que incluso el espacio visible se distorsionaba alrededor de ella. Sakura, del mismo modo, infusionó su Elemento Agua en la misma, mediante lo cual generó mayor densidad y viscosidad en aquella esfera. Del mismo modo, la ninfa incrementó ligeramente el tamaño y tonalidad de la esfera, que pasó a ser de un color azul celeste.

Y con un movimiento de sus manos, la pelirrosa arrojó la esfera hacia el demonio, quien, en un intento de pararla, extendió sus manos. Pero de inmediato, el monstruo fue paralizado por la misma, y sus movimientos fueron aletargados, a causa de la increíble fuerza de cohesión que el orbe de poder había generado en su cuerpo. Y en cuestión de instantes, el monstruo quedó completamente inmovilizado, como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho del material más duro que existiese.

Sakura, entonces, inhaló una enorme cantidad de aire, y extendió ambos brazos a los costados, para después estirarlos en dirección al esperpento. A continuación, la hada generó con su magia un poderoso viento, al cual, del mismo modo, infusionó de su Elemento Agua, pero, al mismo tiempo, la ninfa decreció la agitación molecular del elemento, por lo que disminuyó la temperatura del agua. Y al combinarse con el aire, que había creado previamente, pronto el viento se transformó en nieve, y produjo una poderosa tormenta glaciar, a una temperatura cercana al cero absoluto, con la cual Sakura golpeó de lleno al demonio, y lo criogenizó de inmediato.

— ¡Ahora, Sasuke-kun! ¡Acaba con él! — exclamó la princesa hada.

Obedeciendo el mandato de Sakura, el Uchiha se encarreró al monstruo. Sasuke lo tomó de su pierna derecha, y de su cabeza, alzándolo por encima de la suya. Y de un sólo tirón, el moreno partió por la mitad al demonio, quien emitió un chillido agudo de dolor, pero que se silenció en un instante. El monstruo quedó completamente inerte en el suelo, fragmentado en miles de pedazos irreconocibles, junto con un manto de sangre viscosa y maloliente. La ninfa, de inmediato, usó un vórtice de energía, y atrapó en un Agujero Negro cada uno de los trozos del asesinado esperpento. La hada le selló en el vacío para siempre, y soltó un suspiro para dispersar su aura rosada, así como para disipar sus alas de mariposa, con lo cual volvió a su forma regular.

Sasuke emitió un monosílabo, y se guardó su arma a sus espaldas. El Uchiha caminó en dirección de su compañera, y le dio un pulgar a modo de decir "buen trabajo". Emocionada, Sakura sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

— Vamos. Tenemos que continuar — exclamó el moreno.

La pelirrosa asintió y lo siguió a sus espaldas.

.

* * *

.

 _Monte Erebus. Las doce horas del día._

Onikage finalmente arribó a la Meseta de Hades. El ambiente de la zona simplemente era brutal, ya que la temperatura fácilmente superaba los doscientos grados centígrados. Y la presión atmosférica era tan potente, que incluso los líquidos se mantenían sin evaporarse, cuando habían superado su punto de fusión, aún si era simple agua. Y qué decir del aumento de gravedad en la zona, la cual hacía parecer como si al caminar se estuviese cargando al menos cien kilogramos en la espalda. Y a todo éso aunarle que el efecto invernadero en la zona simplemente era bestial, como si se estuviese dentro de un horno. Además, el lugar era como un desierto ígneo, bastante parecido a las representaciones artísticas que se hacían en torno al infierno. O al menos, aquel lugar era lo más parecido al inframundo.

Pero para Onikage aquello no era nada. Ya que, debido a sus habilidades sobrenaturales, el Monte Erebus era como estar en la playa, e inhalar el humo de la roca fundida era placentero para su persona, aún si para un ser humano común y corriente sería como estar respirando niveles peligrosos de dióxido de Carbono, que era lo que predominaba en el aire en ésa zona. Un simple mortal no podría sobrevivir más de unos minutos en el monte, ya que moriría por envenenamiento de la sustancia tóxica, o por quemaduras severas. Sin duda, el enmascarado hacía gala de su sobrenombre: _**La Sombra Demoniaca**_. Y para él, aquel extremo, y abrumante lugar de Terra, era como estar en el paraíso. O mejor dicho, el infierno.

La sombra comenzó a divagar en los alrededores, maravillándose con el aterrador paisaje que tenía ante su mirada. Aquel lugar tan inhóspito y oscuro que, pese a que en realidad era apenas medio día, parecía como si fuesen tinieblas eternas, únicamente iluminado por las constantes erupciones volcánicas, y los géiseres de lava que se alzaban al menos cinco metros. Éstos, posteriormente, se precipitaban sobre el suelo, lo que erosionaba el terreno aún mas de lo que de por sí ya estaba estaba. Y con ello se incrementaba la temperatura de la zona.

Por supuesto, el Uchiha no se encontraba de paseo, sino que tenía un objetivo en particular: El hallar la ubicación exacta del lugar de descanso de aquella bestia apocalíptica. Mejor conocida como el **Jūbi** , o el Demonio de Diez Colas y Siete Cabezas. Aquel que encerraba suficiente poder como para destruir el planeta, y posiblemente el Universo Entero.

La realidad era que el ojinegro se había salido de los parámetros de la misión. De acuerdo a las órdenes de la reina de Wintersun, su encomienda original era hallar información, en torno al sitio exacto de la tumba del diez colas. Y después, debía informar a su gobernante sobre su paradero, pero su interés en el antiguo demonio fue mayor, por lo que se propuso a sí mismo no sólo hallar el monstruo del Apocalipsis, sino de existir la posibilidad incluso despertarlo y dominarlo.

Aún así, tras literalmente horas de búsqueda de indicios de la tumba de aquel demonio, el encapuchado se empezaba a impacientar, ya que ni sus demoniacos ojos carmín lograban hallar una fuente de poder, o presencia del monstruo. Todo lo que percibía era el intenso Campo Magnético, y el abrasador calor del aire, el cual, probablemente a ésas alturas, se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de los doscientos cincuenta grados centígrados. Y de hecho, aumentaba constantemente, mientras que se acercaba a aquel monte. Aquel que era conocido, por los ancestros, como la conexión entre el infierno y el planeta, el cual los seres ancestrales habitaban habían bautizado como Terra.

El único lugar que faltaba por inspeccionar era aquel volcán que emanaba impresionantes fumarolas, y ríos de roca fundida. La lava, a su vez, generaban otro lago de Magma, del cual se vaporizaban toda clase de gases muy densos, y pesados. Aquellos gases se expulsaban hacia la porción de la atmósfera sobre el mismo monte, y se extendían por aquella isla, lo cual era el causante de aquel efecto invernadero.

Onikage decidió que si quería hallar con prontitud aquel ancestral monstruo, debía hacerlo en colectividad con su sombra, por lo que, de inmediato, se desprendió la misma, y ésta comenzó a sobrevolar el terreno, en búsqueda de alguna pista que le llevara hacia el mencionado monstruo.

Pero durante su caminata, le llamó la atención la geografía tan peculiar de la Meseta de Hades: La misma parecía formar una cordillera con cinco picos a sus extremos. Éstos estaban rodeados por otra sierra, encerrados en un círculo, formando un pentagrama en el suelo. Cada sección estaba inundada de roca fundida, y otros ácidos hirvientes.

Y justo al centro de dicho pentagrama, el Monte Erebus se alzaba majestuosamente. Se mantenía en actividad constante, como en los reportes que llegaron alguna vez a las manos de Kaguya Otsutsuki, donde se hacía referencia a que el volcán, que Onikage tenía frente a su mirada, desde su nacimiento hacía apenas unos cinco mil años atrás, jamás se había apagado, ni aún una sola vez. Y desde entonces, se mantenía en erupción constante, vaporizando la lava hacia la atmósfera, y emanando magma eternamente. Era un proceso tan parecido al del agua, desde su expulsión hacia el suelo del monte, su sublimación, debido a los cambios abruptos de la presión atmosférica, y su condensación en el aire sobre la isla, donde después la lluvia tenía una precipitación tan ácida que aún los metales eran fundidos.

Aquel majestuoso monte conectaba al inframundo con el exterior, y era el causante del letal clima de la llanura. Aquel que, se decía, encerraba al demonio capaz de dividir el mundo entero, de crear imponentes terremotos, y causar un infierno en Terra. Aquel que Deus Ex Lux encerró, para que jamás se volviese a alzar en contra de su más amada creación: El Humano.

— Esta presencia... — masculló aterradoramente el Uchiha — Puedo sentir éste abrumador poder. Supera toda expectativa, y está fuera de los límites de la lógica humana. Es como si una parte del Universo se comprimiera en ése punto — expresó, mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en el Volcán Erebus — Aquel monte encierra el demonio más poderoso, en espera de ser liberado y domado.

El ojinegro activó aquellos írises caleidoscópicos, y cambió a una figura de la estrella de cinco picos, rodeado por un círculo negro a su alrededor. Onikage comenzó a rastrear el punto en específico, donde se hallaba aquella bestia apocalíptica. Pero una barrera de fuerza le nublaba completamente la visión, lo que le forzó a aumentar la sensibilidad de su habilidad ocular, por lo que el demonio inició a girar aquellos írises a una increíble velocidad, hasta que su visión hizo un acercamiento a mayor detalle, como si de una lente se tratase. Onikage traspasó aquella barrera, y se adentró aún mas en el interior del volcán activo.

Y entonces, tras unos segundos de rastreo y profundización, finalmente dio con su objetivo. Aproximadamente a un kilómetro de profundidad, Onikage pudo ver la silueta de aquel demonio antiguo, el cual permanecía en letargo absoluto, rodeado de un manto ígneo, como una cubierta de lava. Además, el magma constantemente fluía a su alrededor, y le embalsamaba.

El Uchiha sonrió macabramente, e inició una secuencia de sellos con sus manos. Onikage colocó su palma derecha en el suelo, que extendió un pentagrama con la Cabra de Baphomet. Y a continuación, recitó un extraño mantra, que provocó la expulsión de varios espíritus menores, los cuales llegaron hasta aquel monstruo en el volcán.

El antiguo demonio despertó con un gruñido, seguido de un fuerte bramido.

— **¡¿Quién osa despertarme de mi sueño?!** — rugió el imponente demonio, en una estruendosa voz que resonaba a kilómetros de la zona.

Aquello hizo sonreír perversamente al Uchiha.

— Jūbi. ¡Oh, _**Gran Demonio de Diez Colas**_! He aquí el que te ha resucitado de la muerte. Quien ha sido dadivado por Lucifer mismo, para ser tu amo y maestro — replicó el Uchiha al enorme animal.

El antiguo demonio abrió sus ojos sangre, y los dirigió al enmascarado. Después, sonrió con burla, a la vez que soltaba una corta, pero espeluznante carcajada.

— **¡Ha! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Un estúpido mortal con complejo de protagonismo!** — espetó el demonio, mirando desafiante al Uchiha.

Onikage no se atemorizaba con la impresionante bestia malévola.

— **¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo, mortal? ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? Si me da la gana, puedo destruirte en cuestión de segundos**.

— Lo sé. Y estoy consciente de lo que eres. Y es por ello que hago el reclamo de ser tu dueño y amo. Porque soy el elegido, para domar a la _**Gran Bestia del Apocalipsis**_ — recalcó determinado el encapuchado, haciendo enfadar al monstruo.

El Jūbi aumentó su brutal aura a niveles extraordinarios, generando una violenta explosión del Monte Erebus, a modo de SuperVolcán.

— **Mortal insolente. ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para hablarme así?!** — rugió el demonio.

El diez colas detonó aún con más violencia la cámara magmática, y expulsó, literalmente, miles de millones de litros de roca fundida, mediante lo cual aumentó a niveles brutales la temperatura del ambiente. Onikage aumentó su sonrisa socarrona y extendió sus brazos a los costados, en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados hacia el suelo, como si de una deidad se tratara.

— La gente me llama Onikage, la _**Sombra Demoniaca de los Ojos del Diablo**_. Heredero del linaje de los Uchiha, y príncipe del Clan — pronunció estoicamente el misterioso enmascarado — Y he aquí, yo demando que te sometas a mi voluntad.

El demonio hizo una mueca, que parecía de burla absoluta, para después mostrar sus afilados dientes, y reírse de manera atronadora, sacudiendo incluso el terreno. El Jūbi generó un sismo, lo suficientemente fuerte, que resquebrajó parte de aquella llanura, donde más lava se asomó, y brotó con violencia.

Tras unos segundos, la bestia se calmó. Y entonces, desafió con su estremecedora mirada al extraño Uchiha.

— **¡Ah! ¡Que hilarante e intrépido resultaste ser, príncipe Uchiha! Al menos para el razonamiento humano, claro está. Ya que, para mí, sólo eres un completo imbécil** — endilgó el monstruo, cada vez más oscuro, y profundo — **Mira que venir a preceptuar tu dominio sobre mí. El que ha destruido continentes enteros, y al cual los mismos dioses temen.**

Pero Onikage seguía en su convicción de domar al gigante.

— **Se nota que quieres morir pronto, mortal.**

— Bien. Hagamos un trato, entonces — enunció el ojinegro — Si logro derrotarte, te someterás ante mí. Si tu ganas, podrás hacer conmigo lo que desees.

El demonio se burló ante la proposición del Uchiha. ¿De verdad Onikage era tan estúpido, como para creer que tenía oportunidad alguna de derrotarle en combate? ¿Cuántas legiones enteras de ángeles habían muerto en un intento de reprimirle? Sin duda, el enmascarado tenía agallas. Ya que nadie, ni siquiera los dioses del firmamento, tenían la osadía de aún enfrentar aquella terrorífica e intimidante mirada, mucho menos aún de desafiar a uno de los seres más poderosos del Universo. Pero, aún con todo ello, el monstruo pensó que el Uchiha era un ser muy interesante. Y sacaría provecho de ello.

— **Muy bien, Uchiha. Entraré a tu tonto juego, sólo por el placer de matarte. Pero antes, deberás romper éstas ataduras que aquel condenado Deus Ex Lux puso sobre mi cuerpo** — aclaró el demonio de siete cabezas.

Onikage torció su sonrisa y asintió levemente.

— Así será. De todos modos, encerrado no me sirves de nada.

De inmediato, Onikage formó a una impresionante velocidad una serie de sellos. Al final quedaron sus manos con la figura de la mano cornuda, un símbolo pagano de invocación a Lucifer. La sombra, entonces, colocó sus manos en la hirviente tierra del lugar, aunque al Ojos de Diablo no le generó mayores daños, fuera de un intenso enrojecimiento, ya que para el Uchiha no significaba nada. No sólo porque no era un ser humano común y corriente, sino porque su umbral de dolor era muy elevado, además de que había sobrevivido en una batalla contra Sasuke Uchiha, su "familiar", o mejor conocido como _**El Dragón Escarlata**_. Aquel guerrero cuyas habilidades de combate se decía igualaban al mismísimo ArkÁngel Mikhael. El ser más poderoso, en cuanto a la guerra y el combate se refería.

En unos instantes, un poderoso estallido volcánico, similar al de un SuperVolcán, expulsó un impresionante volumen de roca fundida al rojo vivo. La lava se esparció por el ambiente, tocando tierra firme a unos cuantos metros de un impasivo Onikage, quien contempló cómo poco a poco aquel magma se materializaba en la bestia de diez colas y siete cabezas. El antiguo demonio se formaba desde el suelo, como una cascada de lava a la inversa. Poco a poco se enfriaba, y se solidificaba en un enorme ser. Éste era de un color marrón claro, y con una forma de un cuadrúpedo que se asemejaba a un antiguo árbol marchito. Pero que, con aquellos ojos sangrientos, daba la impresión de un ser brutal.

— **Sabes, mortal, voy a reconocer y admirar tu valentía. El simplemente mantenerte ante mi presencia es digno de mención** — endilgó el enorme demonio.

El Jūbi casi se comparaba a Ignis, el señor de las bestias, en tamaño.

— **Pero tu osadía será la que cave tu tumba**.

— Me temo que es todo lo contrario, _**Jūbi**_ — espetó el enmascarado, con una voz increíblemente tétrica, aunque no tenía efecto en el demonio del apocalipsis.

El Demonio del Apocalipsis simplemente levantó una ceja, extrañado.

— Conozco muy bien tus capacidades, tus grandes hazañas, y el que superas en poder a miles de ángeles. Y es por éso que he venido en pos de ti. Para demostrarte que yo seré tu único amo, y me servirás a mis propósitos. Creo, más bien, eres tú el que no tiene idea alguna a quién estás enfrentando.

El demonio antiguo se mantuvo serio durante algunos segundos, taladrando aquellos ojos tan similares a los suyos. Y después, Jūbi formó una extraña mueca que era asemejante a una sonrisa zorruna, y socarrona, para acto seguido reírse lo más fuerte que podía, con lo cual cimbró el terreno, y generó aún más derrumbes y expulsiones volcánicas. Entretanto, Onikage se mantenía de lo más estoico, sin siquiera mover un sólo músculo. Incluso parecía aburrido, ante la muestra de increíble poder de aquella enorme bestia.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el demonio azotó una de sus patas contra el suelo. Acción mediante lo cual resquebrajó el terreno en el proceso, a la vez que cavaba una ancha y ligeramente profunda zanja. El Jūbi hizo lo propio con la extremidad opuesta, donde se acercó en amedrentadores pasos al Uchiha, y quedó a penas a unos metros del mismo. El monstruo le desafió con la mirada al opuesto demonio de ojos escarlata, mientras que la sombra le mantuvo aquellos terroríficos ojos.

— **Veo que además de necio eres un hablador, mortal** — siseó el demonio antiguo, mostrando aquellos enormes colmillos, y gruñendo con ferocidad — **He matado a algunos tan sólo por hablarme de ése modo**.

— ¿Podemos comenzar de una buena vez? Me estás aburriendo — pronunció monótono el Uchiha.

Aquello hizo enfadar aún mas al diez colas.

— **Por supuesto. Haré que desees la muerte**.

Tras terminar con la charla, el demonio de siete cabezas expulsó una increíble aura etérea alrededor de su colosal cuerpo. Era tan intensa que la temperatura se disparó por encima de los doscientos cincuenta grados centígrados, casi llegando a los trescientos grados. Pero Onikage no le dio mayor importancia, dado que observaba maravillado el inmenso poder de aquel demonio apocalíptico, quien sin duda estaba haciendo honor a su reputación, al hacer que el subsuelo destruyera gran parte del terreno. Aunque algunas otras rocas calizas, que se precipitaban de los cerros, recomponían el dañado suelo con uno deforme, pero lo suficientemente plano como para estabilizar el lugar.

Onikage decidió que no perdería su tiempo contra aquella bestia, y que lucharía en serio contra la misma. Ya que, después de todo, llamaría mucho la atención. Y su objetivo, de adueñarse del demonio apocalíptico se iría al diablo.

Onikage dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, para separarse unos metros de la bestia. Y en seguida, extendió sus brazos, para luego juntarlos en una cruz a la altura de su pecho. La sombra arqueó sus piernas ligeramente, flexionando un poco sus rodillas. Y de inmediato, al igual que el demonio de diez colas, expulsó su gigantesca energía que no pudo evitar impresionar al monstruo del apocalipsis.

Jūbi no daba crédito alguno a lo que su mirada presenciaba: El cómo aquel simple "mortal" elevaba su aura, a rangos fuera de la lógica comprensible, tanto así que podría jurar rivalizaba con la suya propia. Y de no ser uno de los seres más poderosos del Universo, el diez colas incluso llegaría a admitir que tal vez le superaba. Pero éso no tenía sentido: Jūbi era el demonio perfecto. El arma que podía dividir en dos a Terra entero. Y que ni los ángeles más potentes podían llegar a lastimarle.

No. En definitiva no sucumbiría ante un patético ser como Onikage.

Las auras chocaron una contra la otra, generando en el punto de colisión una batalla por abrumar una a la otra. Igualmente, las auras causaban estragos totales en el suelo de la llanura, e incluso levantaban rocas al aire, a un altura aproximada de cinco metros, mientras que las energías de ambos se volvían cada vez más masivas, tan así que el lugar resplandecía con un intenso rojo oscuro, como si una estrella enana marrón se hallara dentro de aquella zona. Y no sólo iluminaba el monte, sino que consumía todo lo que estuviese en contacto con ello.

Con una última detonación, las auras de ambos demonios se dispersó por doquier, devastando el terreno, a modo de que quedara irreconocible.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el demonio de diez colas se abalanzó contra Onikage, en una carrera. El Jūbi intentó usar su enorme garra para destrozar al enmascarado, pero éste evadió el ataque, cuando desapareció en una ráfaga de viento. Acción que desconcertó en un principio al Jūbi, pero, de inmediato, se concentró en sentir la presencia de su adversario. El gigante lo localizó justo a unos metros a su espalda, en un montículo de rocas y polvo, por lo que, enfurecido, volvió a acometer contra el enmascarado. Pero ésta vez, Onikage, del mismo modo, arremetió contra la gran bestia con la katana llameante en su mano. Y entonces, ambos desaparecieron, para después colisionar en diferentes puntos de la zona. Los ataques llevaban tal potencia, que con cada choque generaban una Onda Expansiva, las cuales deterioraban aún más el monte, si es que era éso posible.

Onikage logró, eventualmente, en uno de ésos ataques, estampar su pie derecho contra el rostro del diez colas, quien gruñó ante el dolor, y fue arrojado por los aires. Pero el coloso dio una voltereta, y cayó de pie. En el aterrizaje, el gigante generó un amplio cráter en el suelo, el cual aumentó de diámetro cuando volvió a expandir su aura. Y entonces, el Jūbi se impulsó del mismo suelo, para lanzarse contra su oponente. No obstante, Onikage evadió un zarpazo de la monstruosa garra del diez colas, la cual destruyó el suelo, y generó un temblor.

Y para desgracia de Jūbi, cuando se estaba recomponiendo, fue recibido con una serie de golpes a distintas partes de su cuerpo. La sombra desaparecía y aparecía, para impactar sus poderosos ataques, forzando a recular progresivamente al Jūbi. No obstante, en uno de los tantos relampagueantes golpes de Onikage, la bestia usó una de sus colas para parar el ataque de su enemigo, quien, al no esperarse semejante reacción de parte del demonio, recibió limpiamente el impacto. El ataque proyectó violentamente a Onikage contra el suelo, donde levantó una enorme cortina de humo. Y a continuación, la Sombra Demoniaca recibió un fuerte pisotón, que igualmente cimbró el suelo, haciéndole escupir algo de sangre.

El monstruo de diez colas, de inmediato, acercó su enorme hocico, para devorar la cabeza de Onikage. Pero éste activó su caleidoscopio, comenzando a girar sus pupilas a una velocidad impresionante, y entonces arrojó aquellas oscuras llamas, que apenas y pudo evadir el gigante, obligándole al monstruo a apartarse de la sombra. Pero el Jūbi recuperó su postura de combate de inmediato, y blandió cada una de sus colas con imponencia, generando un vendaval que mandó a volar todo los escombros.

Onikage, por su parte, en una fracción de segundos expulsó nuevamente su energía, y pronto atacó de frente al demonio de siete cabezas, ésta vez usando su Katana para intentar perforar el cráneo del coloso. Pero el mismo monstruo de un salto se apartó, y mediante un estruendoso rugido el demonio antiguo emanó una enorme Onda de Choque, la cual convertía todo lo que se hallaba a su paso en Partículas SubAtómicas, cosa que el Uchiha notó, por lo que desapareció a través de un Agujero Negro.

Onikage se rematerializó arriba del Jūbi, y enterró su afilada cuchilla en la espalda del mismo, ante lo cual el último lanzó un gruñido, y comenzó a agitarse con vehemencia, hasta que derribó al Ojos de Diablo.

— **¡Argh! ¡Maldito insecto!** — gruño furioso el demonio, a la vez que exhalaba una fumarola de su enorme hocico.

El Jūbi trataba de contener el dolor del corte de la espada, el cual llegó hasta su columna.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ése es todo tu poder? Y yo que pensé que realmente me enfrentaba a un ser capaz de diezmar la creación — se burló el enmascarado, quien fue fulminado con la mirada por el demonio antiguo.

— **No pretendas enaltecerte, mortal. Apenas estamos comenzando con la pelea. Y no te he mostrado mis verdaderas habilidades** — espetó oscuramente la bestia.

El Uchiha sonrió de manera perversa, y reactivó su diabólica mirada.

— Entonces, será mejor que pelees con todo tu poder. A menos que quieras terminar muerto.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, el Jūbi, con un retumbante rugido, volvió a incrementar su masiva aura, siendo imitado por el enmascarado. Sus poderes eran tan abominables, que el temblor incluso se podía sentir a miles de kilómetros, e incluso algunas nubes se formaron en los cielos. Y una tormenta eléctrica se generó, de donde las nubes descendían poderosas centellas, las cuales, al colisionar con el suelo del monte, levantaban gigantescas rocas a varios metros de altura, junto con cortinas de tierra y humo, a la vez que electrificaban el piso.

Desde una distancia considerable, se podía nuevamente contemplar dos gigantescas esferas de luz. Eran muy semejantes a una Estrella de Neutrones, las cuales atrapaban en su interior toda clase de objeto cercano. Aquellos orbes de energía devoraban todo como un Agujero Negro, con lo cual hacían aún más masivas ambas esferas.

Al explotar las esferas, ante el encontronazo de las mismas, un gigantesco pilar de energía se elevó, el cual incluso traspasó la ExoPausa de la atmósfera del planeta. El pilar tenía, aproximadamente, el mismo ancho de la isla entera. Ésta última, a ésas alturas, prácticamente era irreconocible, a causa del severo daño que sufrió por el aura de ambos demonios.

La lava ahora fluía por doquier. Y de no ser por el hecho de que los poderes de ambos funcionaba como una Magnetósfera, el magma les habría consumido y abrasado desde hace algún tiempo. El monstruo volvió a colocar sus cuatro patas, y las arqueó ligeramente, como cuando un lobo está a punto de atacar a su presa. Y entonces, el Jūbi formó una enorme esfera de poder color roja oscura, la cual despedía una Radiación Ionizante que coloreaba a la misma esfera en su exterior de un azul oscuro, al igual que despedía un intenso calor, parecido a la superficie de la lava, o incluso mayor.

Onikage se quedó paciente en su lugar, observando cómo el demonio materializaba aquella enorme esfera de increíble densidad. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, él mismo concentró su aura alrededor de su cuerpo, en una simetría irregular, como si de la llama de una hoguera se tratara. La llama, en conjunto con la energía generada por el poder de la bestia de diez colas, lograba generar un poderoso campo de aura, en un radio de, aproximadamente, un kilómetro a la redonda, donde en el interior de dicha Ergósfera se elevaban las temperaturas de manera brutal, y al mismo tiempo sobrecalentaban no sólo el aire a los alrededores, sino que, de igual manera, incrementaban la densidad del aire, y con ello la presión atmosférica.

El demonio de diez colas finalmente lanzó la poderosa esfera de energía. El orbe no viajó a gran velocidad, pero sí devoraba todo lo que se hallaba a su camino, además de que coloreaba el cielo del mismo color de la Ergósfera, de la cual igualmente rayos eléctricos viajaban constantemente de un punto a otro, a la vez que gradualmente la esfera incrementaba su tamaño.

Onikage, por su parte, generó una especie de gigantesca bola de fuego frente a él. El demonio de ojos sangre la disparó contra el poder de su adversario, haciendo que ambos ataques se encontraran a mitad del camino, donde inició una batalla de las mismas esferas, cada una empujando contra la otra. Un muy parecido espectáculo, cuando dos Agujeros Negros intentaban devorarse entre sí, con la única diferencia que los poderes de ambos demonios emanaban un resplandor que enceguecían el panorama. Y a lo lejos, únicamente parecía un incremento de luz a niveles masivos.

El aura de ambos constantemente se elevaba. Aquello los hundía, progresivamente, en una gigantesca zanja a lo ancho, aunque a lo profundo apenas tenía unos cuantos metros. Del mismo suelo, unas cuantas rocas se elevaron, hasta levitar y desintegrarse, cuando entraban en contacto con los poderes. Si hubiese en ése momento un espectador de tan terrible combate, podría apreciar dos descomunales llamas alzándose desde un amplio cráter, mientras que en el medio dos inexplicables esferas estarían colisionando, y expidiendo cantidades supermasivas de radiación, lo cual incluso distorsionaban la imagen alrededor de la Ergósfera, tal como un Agujero Negro.

Tanto Onikage como el demonio, al ver que sus poderes se hallaban igualados, comenzaron a expedir mayor poder de sus auras. Y gracias a ello, el suelo se estaba convirtiendo en un enorme mar de lava, del cual el humo de la combustión subía hasta el cielo. No sólo oscureciendo aún mas el paisaje del monte, sino que además generaba algunas tormentas eléctricas, cuando colisionaba con las húmedas nubes. Y asímismo, los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, dado que comenzaron a caer con increíble potencia, devastando el ya de por sí demolido terreno. El suelo, al recibir los poderosos rayos del cielo, de inmediato se electrificó, abriendo grietas en el piso, y arrojando magma en forma de géiseres. Al principio fue un sólo pilar de unos tres metros de ancho, pero, con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en un segundo, y un tercero. Cada vez se incrementaban la cantidad, y las dimensiones de los mismos.

— **Éste insecto...** — susurró el demonio, no creyéndose que aquel simple humano le podía mantener la pelea.

El Jūbi comenzó a sentirse abrumado por el increíble poder del Uchiha.

Lo que más le irritaba, era que el enmascarado se mantenía completamente estoico, sin signo alguno de agotamiento o sobreesfuerzo, Parecía que no tenía un límite en su estamina, y que, con el pasar de los minutos, parecía incrementar progresivamente su poder, además de que casi podía asegurar que Onikage no estaba peleando con todo su poder.

Durante un momento de distracción, el Ojos de Diablo, eventualmente, hizo un abrupto incremento de su aura, la cual se volvió de un color azul violáceo, y mediante la cual trasladó toda aquella energía a la esfera de poder, que aún estaba guerreando contra la del monstruo de siete cabezas. Y cuando finalmente fue distribuida toda el aura de Onikage, la bola de energía se incrementó de manera supermasiva. El poder del Uchiha agobió por completo al Jūbi, y fue engullido enteramente por aquellas llamas etéreas de la esfera. El monstruo soltó un bramido ante el terrible dolor, y se revolcó en el suelo para intentar extinguirlas.

Cuando finalmente logró disipar las llamas en su cuerpo, el demonio gigante se reincorporó con pesadez, e intentó volver a restaurar su energía. Pero las quemaduras, provocadas por el ataque del misterioso enmascarado, le generaron daños en sus conductos sanguíneos, con lo cual le limitó al Jūbi la transmisión de su aura alrededor de su cuerpo, y con ello le inutilizó sus poderes sobrenaturales.

Aún a expensas de éso, el gigante de siete cabezas se colocó en cuatro patas, y miró con ferocidad a su adversario, quien había dispersado sus energías y se mantenía observándolo con la mayor calma del mundo. Incuso, el Jūbi podría jurar que, bajo aquella máscara, Onikage se encontraba con una mueca burlona, lo que sin duda le irritó en sobremanera; razón por la cual gruñó con salvajismo.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que la legendaria bestia del apocalipsis, aquel que casi destruye Terra en su totalidad, el que diezmó a todas las formas de vida inteligente, y que los mismos dioses temen, sería una completa basura? — endilgó el Uchiha.

Onikage soltó una risotada socarrona, que se escuchaba en toda el área, pese a que el rugido del, increíblemente aún intacto, Monte Erebus resonaba con intensidad. Todo ésto, mientras el demonio antiguo incrementaba su odio contra el Uchiha.

— Ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres más que palabras — escupió Onikage, con absoluto desprecio — Patético.

— **Tú... Maldito... ¿Quién rayos eres tú realmente? ¡Responde!** — demandó el demonio de diez colas.

— No necesitas saberlo. Pero lo harás a su tiempo...

Cuando concluyó la breve charla, Onikage desapareció de la vista del demonio. Y después, reapareció justo frente a la cabeza principal del mismo, la cual era la de enmedio. Y con una poderosa patada, arrojó al monstruo a varios metros a lo lejos. Pero, nuevamente, Onikage se desvaneció, para rematerializarse a una distancia al frente, donde recibió al coloso con otra patada en su espalda, elevándolo al cielo. Antes de que el diez colas se alzase, siquiera diez metros en el aire, Onikage reapareció justo encima del vientre del Jūbi, y propinó una devastadora patada a su estómago. El ataque del Ojos de Diablo no sólo le hizo vomitar sangre al gigante, sino que lo estampó estrepitosamente contra el terreno, del cual se levantó una gigantesca ola de tierra que viajó por más de un kilómetro a la redonda, y que se alzaba cientos de metros al firmamento. Al final, Onikage le dejó completamente inmovilizado, y gravemente herido.

Cuando el Jūbi intentó levantarse, para continuar la pelea, vio cómo de repente Onikage comenzó a girar su caleidoscopio a altas revoluciones por minuto. Y de su cuerpo, su aura volvió a emanar, pero en vez de que se extendiera como una llamarada, una extraña, pero imponente figura, de al menos diez metros de altura, se formó de la misma. Ésta tenía la apariencia de un ser humanoide esquelético, de color rojo sangre, el cual irradiaba una intensa energía que, prácticamente, calcinaba todo lo que tocaba.

Para cuando finalmente se había reincorporado el demonio, Onikage usó aquel gigantesco ser que creó con sus poderes, y le sostuvo con impresionante fuerza el cuello al Jūbi. La sombra usó su propia mano con la misma acción de aquel ser. mediante lo cual le cortó la respiración al monstruo, y le levantó en alto. Y a pesar de que el diez colas forcejeaba y golpeaba a aquella figura humanoide, no podía siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Y al cabo de un tiempo, simplemente se limitaba a contemplarlo.

— Te lo dije. Sería yo quien te sometiera — masculló fríamente Onikage, fulminando con su mirada al inmóvil demonio.

— **¿Q-Qué es... exactamente lo que... quieres?** — cuestionó la bestia, apenas pudiendo articular frases, debido al poderoso agarre de aquel ser de aura.

— Es muy simple. Ahora trabajarás para mi, y me ayudarás con mi objetivo de dominar el Universo Entero. Con tus poderes, no tendré opositores, ni siquiera del TodoPoderoso.

— **Púdrete. Prefiero la muerte, antes de servir a alguien como tú** — endilgó el monstruo.

Aquello hizo que la sombra negara levemente con la cabeza, y agitara un dedo.

— Muy mala respuesta.

De los ojos del Uchiha, fueron lanzadas aquellas temibles llamas negras que nunca se extinguían. Las flamas se adhirieron al cuerpo de la antigua bestia, como una segunda piel, y éstas comenzaron a consumir su carne, y a generarle aún mas daño del que tenía. Las flamas se hicieron camino hacia sus músculos internos y sus huesos; razón por la cual el Jūbi soltó una serie de alaridos provocados por el terrible dolor, por lo que pataleaba y bregaba por zafarse del vicioso agarre en su cuello, fallando fútilmente.

— Dime. ¿Pretendes seguir desafiándome? — cuestionó el Uchiha — Te estoy dando la opción de salvarte. Ya que, en caso contrario, no tengo ningún inconveniente en asesinarte.

Con su mano izquierda, Onikage hizo un movimiento, para que aquel ser de aura aferrara su mano esquelética sobre la cabeza principal del Jūbi, quien, por la impresionante fuerza del mismo, no podía liberarse, y simplemente contorsionaba sus cabezas en una mueca de dolor.

— Te daré una segunda oportunidad. Tienes la opción de servirme, o de sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa — siseó el Uchiha.

— **Ya te lo dije... Prefiero ser asesinado, antes de ser tu esclavo** — desafió la bestia.

Onikage, por desgracia, no se podía dar el lujo de acabar con él, ya que le servía a sus propósitos. Pero sí podía someterle, mediante el uso de la violencia.

— Bien. Entonces será por las malas.

El Uchiha nuevamente cerró los ojos por unos momentos, para volverlos a abrir, y formar un nuevo caleidoscopio con sus pupilas. Ésta vez, formó una estrella invertida de cinco picos, pero sin el pentagrama, a la vez que su aura volvía a expulsarse de su cuerpo, sólo que, ésta vez, era un color blanco. Onikage, entonces, colocó ambas manos sobre la cabeza del abatido demonio, y rodeó al mismo con aquella energía que desprendía de sí mismo. Y fue cuando, entonces, el monstruo se desmaterializó en un cúmulo de Átomos, siendo absorbido por el cuerpo de la Sombra Demoniaca. El demonio antiguo se mezcló en el aura del demonio de ojos escarlata, donde giró a una impresionante velocidad alrededor del cuerpo del enmascarado. Finalmente, Onikage devoró completamente al demonio, sellándolo en su interior con una figura realizada de sus manos.

— Al fin — susurró oscuramente el enmascarado — Con éste poder destruiré a mis adversarios. Destruiré a Kaguya, y conquistaré el Universo Entero. Pero sobre todo...

Onikage volvió a expeler su aura, la cual ahora era más masiva y caliente, gracias al poder que le arrebató al demonio de diez colas. La energía se elevó más allá de la Exósfera del planeta, llegando incuso al espacio exterior. Si alguien pudiese haberla visto, podría haber contemplado un enorme semi-círculo rojizo, que cubría toda la isla del Monte Erebus, y que generaba un catastrófico temblor, el cual se podía sentir a kilómetros de la zona.

— ... Iré por ti, Sasuke Uchiha...

.

.

 **...**

 **Mis disculpas por la demora, resulta que tuve que hacer un viaje a mi ciudad natal para conseguir el código de Darkrai de Pokémon (los hijos de su puta madre no los distribuyeron en México -_-), razón por la cual no pude publicar antes el capítulo.**

 **Como costumbre, quiero agradecer a los lectores de la historia, y un agradecimiento especial a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Y bueno, finalmente se revela a nuestro antagonista principal (aunque creo yo fue demasiado obvio desde hace varios capítulos). Sé que aún no he esclarecido la verdadera identidad de Onikage, pero les prometo se sorprenderán cuando lo haga; mientras tanto, simplemente quedará como un ser abominablemente poderoso que causará estragos y al cual nuestros héroes deberán enfrentar.**

 **Lógicamente, modifiqué ligeramente la apariencia del Jūbi, para que pudiese adaptarse a la bestia descrita en el libro del apocalipsis de las sagradas escrituras, ya que de otro modo habría generado confusión y hubiese hecho la cita bíblica totalmente superflua e irrelevante.**

 **En fin, sin más que aclarar por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**


	20. Adán Cromosómico y Eva Mitocondrial

**Capítulo XX** : Adán Cromosómico y Eva Mitocondrial.

Finalmente, Sasuke y Sakura arribaron a la zona más profunda del templo de Atlante, donde los muros mostraban runas similares a las del vestíbulo inicial, con la única diferencia de que ésos jeroglíficos parpadeaban de manera intermitente, en un color blanco, tan brillante como una estrella, a la vez que sus dimensiones eran, por mucho, mayores a las anteriores. Incluso, parecían describir una historia cronológica, no sólo por los códices, sino también por las ilustraciones de las paredes.

Sakura, de inmediato, detuvo su caminata, y examinó a detalle aquellas antiguas runas. Se quedó sorprendida por el hecho de que, como sucedió con las anteriores, era como si aquellos escritos le hablaran con voz audible. Aquello, por supuesto, extrañó a su compañero, quien se acercó de inmediato, y se colocó al lado de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó calmadamente el Uchiha.

Su compañera volvió su mirada, y la mantuvo unos segundos sobre la faz del azabache, pero después la volvió a los jeroglíficos.

— Éste muro... Y éstos escritos... Son... Diferentes... — susurró audiblemente la chica.

— ¿En qué te basas? Parecen idénticos a los anteriores.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, aún sin despegar sus ojos del muro.

— No es así. Éstos parecen describir algo más que una advertencia. Es como si relataran una historia — confirmó la chica.

Sasuke enarcó levemente una ceja, aún incrédulo de las afirmaciones de la Haruno.

— ¿Qué clase de historia?

— El _**Origen de las Especies**_ — expresó la ojiesmeralda.

Sakura comenzó a leer en silencio aquellos escritos en la pared, cuando, de pronto, uno en particular le llamó la atención. Ya que a diferencia del resto, éste parpadeaba en un color dorado.

— " _ **He aquí, el pasado de la creación. El origen de la vida. Sólo aquellos de corazón, y alma pura, les será revelado la verdad"**_ _ **— enunció la ninfa.**_

Sakura entrecerró su mirada, colocando un dedo en su mentón.

— ¿Me pregunto a qué se referirá, exactamente? — musitó dudosa la ninfa.

— Ahí hay otro — señaló el moreno con su dedo, apuntando a una esquina inferior.

En aquella esquina, otras runas intermitaban en la misma tonalidad. Sakura se acercó a aquella zona, y se agachó a examinarlas.

— Dice: _**"Todo aquel que cruce las puertas del destino, será juzgado por Minos, Éaco, y Radamanto; los Tres Jueces del Inframundo"**_ — descifró la princesa hada.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, no sabiendo si debía tomarse aquello como una invitación, o como una amenaza.

— También dice: _**"Aquellos que sean hallados dignos, les será permitida la sabiduría"**_ — leyó la chica hada.

— Éso no tiene ningún sentido — enunció el dragón — ¿No te habrás equivocado?

La ninfa negó, a la vez que se levantaba del suelo.

— En absoluto. Éso es exactamente lo que está grabado en el muro — concluyó la ojiesmeralda.

Repentinamente, los escritos de la muralla comenzaron a cambiar de tonalidad, variando constantemente de colores, a la vez que, como por arte de magia, cada uno de los jeroglíficos se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que se formó, en el centro de la habitación, una enorme esfera dorada. El orbe se desmaterializó, para reformarse en tres enormes pilares con rostros, cada uno con apariencia humanoide.

— **Sakura Senju. Sasuke Uchiha** — pronunció con voz imponente la figura central.

Aquello intimidó un poco a la hada. Entretanto, el Uchiha se mantuvo con la mirada clavada en el extraño ser, con una mano en su arma, por si debía combatir.

— **Bienvenidos sean. Les hemos estado esperando.**

Aquello, definitivamente, no se lo esperaron. Especialmente Sasuke, quien, a su parecer, no pintaba nada en aquel sitio. Pero lo que realmente les impactó a ambos, era el hecho de que conocían sus nombres.

— ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?! ¡¿Y por qué saben mi nombre?! — cuestionó oscuramente el azabache, mostrándose desafiante contra los tres pilares.

— **Nosotros somos Minos, Éaco, y Radamanto; hijos de Zeuz y Europa. Se nos ha dado el poder, y la potestad, de juzgar las almas de Terra, como a sus principales descendientes, Adán y Eva** — exclamó la estatua de en medio, la cual el Uchiha dedujo que era Minos — **Tenemos un llamado para juzgar sus espíritus. Y determinar si son la estirpe elegida de los progenitores de los Sapiens y las Faeries.**

— ¿Descendientes de Adán y Eva? Pero, ¿Qué acaso aquello no era un mito? — musitó la pelirrosa, aún dudosa de los eventos que sucedían.

— **Enfrenten ahora su destino** — exclamó nuevamente Minos, quien comenzó a emanar de sus ojos un resplandor blanco, que encegueció por algunos segundos la mirada de ambos.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura fueron rodeados por una extraña energía que les recorría el cuerpo entero. Ésta, de igual manera, les brindaba un calor que, si bien era intenso, no era lo suficiente para causarles algún daño, aún si la pelirrosa comenzó a sentirse agitada por aquella ola calorífica. Pero, en cuestión de instantes, el destello se disipó, dejando extrañados a ambos. Minos y sus hermanos dejaron de emitir aquel destello de sus ojos, volviendo a un azul celeste que apenas contorneaba su mirada.

— **Ahora daremos nuestro veredicto** — volvió a decir Minos — **El rey Éaco les ha hallado adamantes. El rey Radamanto les alaba su valor. Depende entonces de mí, Minos, determinar su destino.**

Durante algunos segundos, todo se volvió silencio, pero era un silencio increíblemente incómodo. No porque hubiese tensión en el ambiente, sino porque Sakura sentía que la mirada de aquel rey le penetraba hasta el alma. El mismo caso era con Sasuke, con la única diferencia de que, a pesar de sentirse analizado a fondo por aquella figura, se sentía potencialmente irritado. Y si aquel extraño ser no dejaba de examinaros, con tanto detalle, especialmente a la ninfa de cabellos exóticos, el Uchiha se encargaría de que nunca más pudiesen emitir veredictos.

— **... Su futuro aún es incierto. Hay un manto de sombras, que impiden ver más allá. Pero puedo ver dentro de sus espíritus, sus virtudes, y sus defectos.**

Minos dirigió su vista a la pelirrosa, quien no movió un solo músculo, a causa de la ansiedad que sentía.

— **Sakura Senju, heredera de Iridia, y princesa de las hadas. Tu corazón es puro, e inocente. Amas a tus seres queridos con toda tu alma. Eres dulce, y amable. Y tu mayor virtud, es tu espíritu bondadoso, capaz de amar, y proteger a tu prójimo, sin esperar algo a cambio. Pero tu mayor defecto es ser imprudente e ingenua, y te hace necesitar del apoyo de tus semejantes. En cuanto a ti...**

El pilar ahora dirigió sus resplandecientes ojos al Uchiha, quien frunció el ceño aún mas, y apretó el agarre en su arma.

— **Sasuke Uchiha, valiente soldado, y heredero del Clan de la Guerra. Eres el opuesto a la princesa hada. Tu corazón es frío, y duro como el acero, pero también tienes un lado benevolente. Luchas por hacer un cambio, no importando los riesgos que impliquen. Tu mayor virtud es ser fuerte, y valiente, un ser que no le teme a nada, ni a nadie. Mas tu defecto, es ser impulsivo, y solitario. No depositas tu confianza en los demás, queriendo solucionarlo todo por tu cuenta.**

— Hmp. ¿Acaso estás aquí para sermonearnos? — endilgó el moreno, fastidiado por la verborrea del rey juez.

Minos ignoró por completo el comentario.

— **Aún así, Deus Ex Lux les ha concedido que les sea revelado las** ** _Crónicas del Origen de la Creación_** **. Y que sean ustedes los elegidos, para ser la segunda generación de la** ** _Genealogía Divina_**.

— ¿A qué se refiere con ello, su señoría? — preguntó respetuosamente la ojiesmeralda.

— **Lo sabrá de parte de Lady Gaia, Sakura-hime. Es la única con la potestad de revelarles todo. A nosotros no nos corresponde hacerlo.**

De pronto, un vórtice se generó en el medio de los pilares, el cual, si bien no se le veía violento, no dejaba de parecer imponente.

— **Ahora pues, crucen el portal que les llevará a la** ** _Cámara de Gaia_** ** _,_** **donde les espera su próximo juicio.**

Al no haber mayor opción, Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a avanzar al interior de aquel Agujero de Gusano. Y aunque la pelirrosa se sonrojó notoriamente, por el hecho de que Sasuke había tomado su pequeña mano, prefirió no objetar al respecto. Además, el Uchiha lo hacía por si se llegaban a perder en el interior del mismo... ¿Cierto?

Cuando apenas cruzaron el túnel de gusano, de inmediato se hallaron a sí mismos dentro de otra habitación. Ésta estaba bellamente adornada por lo que parecían estalagmitas de diamante, las cuales, al paso de la luz, la descomponía en un bello arcoiris. El resplandor de los arcoiris era direccionado por un enorme ornamento, a lo alto en el techo, como un enorme Gong. Éste enviaba la luz de los arcos hacia un punto elevado, concretamente en una columna a lo alto, donde se concentraba en un extraño orbe de aura. La energía cada vez giraba con mayor velocidad, y emanaba radiación destellante.

Con curiosidad, Sakura comenzó a ascender los peldaños que guiaban a aquel orbe de aura, siendo seguida a sus espaldas por el Uchiha. Y cuando llegaron a la plataforma, donde el pilar resguardaba aquella extraña esfera de energía, la Haruno extendió su mano, intentando tocar la misma. Pero antes de que lograra siquiera rozarla, la extraña esfera se ensanchó gradualmente, forzando a retroceder a ambos. Y para cuando la energía aumentó desproporcionalmente, se alejaron de un salto.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura de su cintura, y de un sólo salto se apartaron de inmediato del lugar. En aquella extraña plataforma, la energía se dispersó en fotones que parecían como nieve en estado de suspenso. Mas pronto, aquellas partículas de luz comenzaron a condensarse en una irregular figura, la cual al cabo de unos segundos cobró forma. Las partículas materializaron una silueta femenina, muy bien proporcionada, y con una cabellera café dorada a mitad de la espalda. Igualmente, la mujer poseía unos ojos rubí, así como piel blanca. Ésta llevaba un vestido largo de estilo griego, muy parecido al que Sakura estaba vistiendo, con la diferencia de que no poseía ningún escote, ni aquellas aberturas en los muslos, las cuales poseía el vestido de la ojiesmeralda. El vestido de aquella extraña dama era de una sola pieza, de color blanco, con ornamentas de oro, y piedras preciosas.

— Finalmente han llegado — pronunció con parsimonia la extraña mujer, a la vez que extendía sus brazos, y expulsaba su aura, la cual le rodeó completamente el cuerpo.

Ante aquella reacción, el azabache de inmediato extrajo su arma, y se colocó en posición del Dragón del Norte, donde extendió sus brazos y sus piernas, e imitó la simetría de sus extremidades con su arma. Sakura le siguió casi de inmediato, por lo que preparó su arco mágico, y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de aquella mujer.

— ¿Aliado o adversario? — interrogó desafiante Sasuke, penetrando, con su mirada, los rubíes de la mujer.

— Éso depende de ustedes — pronunció impasiva la pelidorada.

Aquella respuesta fue extraña para ambos, pero prefirieron no indagar más en el asunto, y lentamente bajaron su guardia. La primera en hacerlo fue Sakura, ya que percibió que aquella misteriosa dama no pretendía herirles, ni dañarles, puesto que su aura no revelaba tales intenciones, además de que su espíritu se hallaba cálido, y amigable. Sasuke aún se mantenía alerta, dado que al carecer de las habilidades ExtraSensoriales, de su compañera de cabello rosa, imaginaba que si ésa mujer estaba emanando su brillante resplandor, era porque tenía intenciones de atacarles. Y en definitiva, no pondría a la pelirrosa en peligro.

Pero, finalmente, Sakura le tomó de su antebrazo, y le dirigió aquella cálida mirada. Aquella que siempre lograba tranquilizar el espíritu del moreno, aún si éste no entendía la razón del porqué.

— Sasuke-kun. No parece que tenga malas intenciones. Sólo dejémosla hablar — le pidió la ninfa pelirrosada.

El Uchiha, al no tener mayor opción, bajó lentamente su arma, aún precavido ante cualquier rastro de hostilidad. De todos modos, no necesitaba su arma si debía asesinar a aquella extraña mujer, pues sus puños eran más que suficientes para cualquier trabajo, así que, ante la petición de la pelirrosa, el azabache guardó su arma. Sakura soltó el brazo del moreno, y volvió sus esmeraldas a aquella extraña dama, quien comenzó a caminar en torno a ellos.

— Mi Lady — enunció la princesa hada, amablemente, haciendo una reverencia — Es un honor para mí conocerle. Mi nombre es Sakura Senju, princesa de las hadas y heredera del reino de Iridia. He sido enviada en una encomienda, en búsqueda de la Isla del Origen.

— Lo se, Sakura-hime. He tenido visiones de su arribo. Y he estado esperando su venida. Así como también sabía que le acompañaría el príncipe del Clan Uchiha.

La mujer dirigió sus orbes al aludido, quedándosele viendo por algunos segundos. En otra ocasión, Sakura hubiese tenido uno de esos arranques silenciosos de celos. Pero su mente se encontraba ocupada por la afirmación de la dama, con respecto al moreno.

" _¿P-Príncipe Uchiha? ¿Sasuke es un príncipe? No puede ser... ¿Acaso él...? No... Imposible... No pueden estar relacionados..."_ _se dijo Sakura, en sus pensamientos._

Aquello hizo fruncir el entrecejo al Uchiha, impresionado por el que aquella mujer conocía sobre su linaje, el cual a ninguna otra persona le habría revelado, exceptuando a Kakashi. El rey de Medel, comprendiendo la situación del ojinegro, decidió guardarse el secreto. Pero el que una extraña mujer de la nada confirmara su linaje, sin duda le impresionaba, y le hacía tener sospechas mayores, así que decidió indagar más en el asunto.

— ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes éso?! — cuestionó con agresividad el pelinegro.

A zancadas, el ojinegro se acercó a la dama exótica, y pegó su frente contra ella, en un gesto amenazador.

— Habla de una vez, sino quieres que te rompa ése cuello como una varilla — le advirtió Sasuke.

— No hay algo que exista, y que no he de saber, Sasuke-ōjisama. El TodoPoderoso me ha dadivado con el discernimiento de todo lo que existe en éste mundo — aseguró parsimoniosamente la pelidorada.

Sasuke apretó sus puños, sintiéndose completamente abrumado por el hecho de que una persona, a quien ni siquiera había visto una sola vez en su vida, conocía sobre su estirpe.

— Muy bien. Entonces, ¿Quieres comenzar a explicarlo? ¿O tengo que sacártelo a la fuerza? — amenazó el moreno.

La mujer negó levemente. Y colocando una mano en el fuerte pecho del dragón, lo empujo con delicadeza, apartándole unos metros de ella.

— Eso no será necesario, mi Lord. Tengo una misión que cumplir — enunció calmadamente la diosa hada.

Sakura finalmente salió de su trance, y se encaminó al lado del pelinegro. La ninfa colocó ambas manos cruzadas en su espalda baja, y observó calmadamente a la pelidorada.

— ¿Y bien? — instó el Uchiha.

— Mi nombre es Gaia, hermana menor de Terra, y asímismo mayor de Theia, la diosa de la Luna y madre espiritual de Selene, la Luna. Y he venido en pos de ustedes, para desvelarles la historia de la creación, y guiarles al Jardín del Origen.

Al concluir su breve explicación, la pelidorada comenzó a emanar aún mas aura. El resplandor se hacía parecer al de una Estrella SuperLuminosa, casi como si el Sol mismo se encontrara dentro de la habitación, lo que les obligó a cubrirse los ojos a Sasuke y a Sakura durante el proceso. Cuando terminó el destello, ambos se descubrieron la mirada, y contemplaron impresionados lo que su visión les mostraba: La habitación había cambiado a un vacío absoluto, o casi absoluto. Porque una única luz era visible dentro de la misma habitación, con la cual, tanto Sakura como Sasuke, la usaron para guiarse hasta ella. Y entonces, fueron bienvenidos por la presencia de Gaia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿A dónde nos ha traído, Lady Gaia? — preguntó con voz calmada y amable la chica hada.

— Ésto es el comienzo de la Creación, el origen del todo. Donde el Universo Entero, como tal, no existía. Sino que era un punto menor en el Cosmos Entero. de una densidad ultramasiva. Más allá del límite del entendimiento de la lógica. Y donde sólo Deus Ex Lux existía como un ser independiente en el espacio — explicó la deidad femenina, quien además dirigió su mirada a un punto en particular.

La diosa hada fue imitada por la pelirrosa. La ninfa, al no poder distinguir nada en un principio, cambió sus ojos a aquel rosa metalizado tan peculiar de ella. Y de inmediato, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, al percatarse finalmente de aquella Singularidad EspacioTemporal.

— É-Éso es... — susurró impresionada la ninfa, quien recibió un asentimiento de parte de la ojigranate.

— Así es, mi Lady — replicó — Aquel es el Universo Primigenio. Un desorden absoluto. Aquel que llamamos la _**Era Primigenia**_.

Sasuke, aún extrañado, trató de enfocar su mirada en la dirección donde apuntaban las miradas de ambas hadas. Pero, dado que sus capacidades eran limitadas en su Espectro Visible, el Uchiha no pudo apreciar más que oscuridad absoluta, ya que las Longitudes de Onda eran extremadamente largas e infrarrojas, que simplemente le era imposible a un simple humano como él poder apreciarlas.

Sakura, al volver su mirada hacia aquel apuesto muchacho, comprendió que no podría percibir una sola imagen, por lo que le tomó de su antebrazo, y le infundió de su aura, la cual se dirigió de inmediato a los ojos del azabache. Si bien no hubo cambios en la tonalidad de las obsidianas del moreno, los aparentemente inexistentes írises del monje se expandieron hasta cubrir sus pupilas enteras, adaptándose a las luces infrarrojas de la habitación. Y finalmente, el guerrero dracónico se quedó pasmado por aquel cúmulo de materia y energía, que finalmente podía apreciar.

— Aquel punto es el Universo Entero, compactado en una masa de gravedad y densidad infinita, lo que mejor es conocido hoy día como un _**Agujero Negro**_. De acuerdo a los antiguos escritos, en el principio Dios creó el Universo, el cual era un Caos Absoluto. Y que mediante una Gran Explosión, dio origen a la expansión del mismo, y a la unificación de los distintos Átomos, para dar vida al Cosmos que hoy día conocimos.

— Pero, ¿Cómo es posible ello? La _**Ley de la Conservación de la Materia y Energía**_ establece que no se puede crear ni destruir, sino que únicamente se transforma — interrumpió la pelirrosa.

Aquella extraña dama asintió.

— En efecto, mi Lady. Pero también existe un principio de la evolución, en el que algo no puede evolucionar de la nada. La expansión del Universo es una evolución constante. Y para que algo evolucione, primero tiene que existir. Por tanto, se establece que el Universo no tiene un comienzo ni un fin. Sino que, al llegar a un estado altamente Entrópico, colapsa sobre sí mismo, para detonar posteriormente en una Gran Explosión, que vuelve a generar las partículas de la vida. Y con ello, inicia de ése modo con un nuevo proceso de expansión, en un ciclo de eternidad.

— En pocas palabras, lo que realmente estás afirmando, es que el Cosmos es eterno, y que nunca muere, sino que se reforma — dedujo el azabache.

La deidad asintió ante el razonamiento del Uchiha, mientras que Sakura observaba impresionada a su compañero.

— Es correcto. Pero el Universo como tal no posee una inteligencia propia que le permita generar Oscilaciones Cuánticas, para que el ciclo de expansión y compresión se lleve a cabo, sino que una mente maestra es la que controla todo éste proceso.

— **_Deus Ex Lux_** — articuló la ninfa de cabello rosado.

Sakura recibió una afirmación de Gaia.

— _**"En el principio, creó Dios los cielos y Terra"**_. Aquello relata las Crónicas del Génesis, del cual, posteriormente, se basa la teoría de la _**Gran Explosión**_ , y la expansión del Universo. Aquel ser es la fuerza y mente superior que gobierna sobre todas las cosas, y por quien todas se rigen. Es el amo del Espacio/Tiempo, la materia y la energía. Conocido también como el _**Gran Arquitecto del Universo**_.

Gaia repentinamente se desvaneció, dejando en completa oscuridad al Uchiha, y a la Haruno. Pero, gracias a las habilidades de la pelirrosa, ambos aún pudieron apreciar cómo aquella espesa masa de materia se hacía cada vez más incandescente, al mismo tiempo que se volvía brillante, y comenzaba a emitir una Radiación Ionizante, indicando el sobrecalentamiento de la misma.

Sakura, aún a pesar de que se hallaba a lo que parecía kilómetros de aquel espeso y denso cuerpo, sentía cómo la temperatura se elevaba a niveles brutales, como si ella se hallara dentro de un horno, y las brasas se encontraran al rojo vivo, además de que cada vez se expandía aquel cuerpo de materia y energía, hasta alcanzar unas dimensiones extraordinarias.

La pelirrosa predijo lo que iba a suceder, e iba a generar un Campo de Energía. Pero en ése entonces, aquella masa explotó con un violento infrasonido, el cual no fue captado por ninguno de los dos, pero sí sintieron la poderosa Onda de Choque. No obstante, la Onda Expansiva no les provocó daño alguno, sino que era como si una densa corriente de agua les pasara por el cuerpo, a una elevada temperatura. Lo suficientemente alta para incomodarles, pero no para provocarles algún daño.

Cuando ambos se descubrieron la mirada, pudieron observar, literalmente, una cantidad increíble de diminutas partículas independientes. Las partículas estaban dispersas por doquier, y eran conocidas como Quarks. Del mismo modo, poco a poco se comenzaban a atraer entre sí, formando estructuras complejas de Átomos, y dando forma a los primeros cuerpos de materia visible, la que era llamada como _**Materia Bariónica**_. Tales como asteroides, planetas, tanto mayores y enanos, gigantes gaseosos, estrellas luminosas, entre otras.

Sakura y Sasuke, prácticamente, vieron con lentitud la formación de aquel planeta que ellos conocían como Terra, el cual pasó por un proceso de acumulación de numerosos minerales en su corteza, además de que diversos elementos, como el nitrógeno y el oxígeno, se almacenaban en el subsuelo del planeta. Y con ello, se dio la formación a los primeros océanos del mundo, aún si éstos eran demasiado ácidos e hirvientes.

— Éste es el nacimiento de Terra, mi hermana mayor. La que dio hogar a todas las formas de vida. Y hasta ahora, es el único planeta que alberga la vida. Tal vez no está en el centro del Universo, pero sí lo está en su centro biológico — explicó Gaia, sorprendiendo tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura.

— ¿Cómo es que entonces pasó de ser un inhóspito planeta, al actual hogar que conocemos? — inquirió el azabache.

Con un tronido de sus dedos en el aire, la hada pelidorada hizo un acercamiento de la imagen de la _**Terra Primigenia**_.

— " _ **Y el Cosmos estaba desordenado y vacío. Y las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz del abismo. Y el Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas"**_ — relató Gaia — En ése entonces, no era posible la existencia de ninguna forma de vida. Ya que, al igual que Terra, el Universo aún continuaba expandiéndose, y enfriándose. El Cosmos Entero debía tener las características adecuadas, para que el planeta Terra pudiese albergar vida. En ésta etapa, Terra se hallaba demasiado cerca del Sol, y su temperatura media era de aproximadamente doscientos grados centígrados, lo que imposibilitaba la existencia a cualquier forma de vida. No obstante, la existencia de agua líquida fue posible, gracias a la aumentada presión atmosférica — explicó con lujo de detalle, mostrando las imágenes del proceso a los chicos.

La imagen proyectada por la diosa hada fue disminuida en tamaño, aunque no demasiado, ya que los chicos aún podían apreciar el cómo se formaba el primitivo planeta, mediante una intensa actividad volcánica, ríos de magma, y fumarolas densas. Pero lo que realmente impresionó a ambos fue que, en otro acercamiento, Sasuke y Sakura pudieron apreciar cómo un satélite se aproximaba a gran velocidad al planeta aún joven, en un ángulo diagonal, hacia el polo boreal. Y cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de su rango de proximidad, el protoplaneta impactó violentamente a Terra. El protoplaneta le arrancó fragmentos de la corteza a Terra, y los absorbió para sí mismo, no sin antes reacumular el polvo del impacto en un nuevo satélite. Además de que gracias a que quedó atrapado dentro del campo gravitatorio del planeta, aquel satélite se quedó orbitando alrededor de Terra.

— Ésto es lo que posteriormente la comunidad científica conocería como _**El Gran Impacto**_ — afirmó la diosa — Éste fue el nacimiento de mi hermana menor, Theia. El impacto de Theia contra Terra eventualmente creó el satélite natural, único en el Cosmos, que ayudaría a que Terra pudiese albergar vida. Aquel satélite sería conocido como Selene, o lo que todos conocemos como _**Luna**_.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Selene, o la Luna, no haya escapado de Terra? Independientemente de su Atracción Gravitacional, la velocidad de escape del planeta apenas es de once mil kilómetros sobre segundo. Velocidad que cualquier cuerpo estelar supera con facilidad — argumentó el Uchiha.

Aunque extrañamente, recibió una sonrisa de parte de Gaia.

— Éso es porque el impacto y el nacimiento de Selene fue un evento planeado, Uchiha-ōjisama. El protoplaneta Theia debía ser de la masa adecuada, además de llevar una velocidad precisa, y golpear en el ángulo exacto. Ésos son eventos que, para una forma de vida inferior, serían imposibles. A raíz de que, por causalidad, se pudiesen dar los parámetros adecuados para la formación de la vida, mediante Oscilaciones Cuánticas, estamos hablando de una probabilidad de **1/10^215**. Lo que, hablando en estadísticas, es simplemente imposible para el entendimiento humano — esclareció Gaia, dejando con los ojos abiertos como platos a la Haruno y al Uchiha.

Después de que finalmente el único satélite de Terra entrara en órbita, el dragón y la hada contemplaron cómo el primigenio planeta recibió un bombardeo de asteroides por toda su superficie, en torno a un período de tiempo muy extendido, probablemente cientos de miles de millones de años. Período durante el cual, gracias a ésa "lluvia cósmica", se generó el Campo ElectroMagnético del planeta. Aquello daría las condiciones adecuadas para el nacimiento de las primeras formas de vida, en forma de bacterias unicelulares, las conocidas como _**Arqueas**_. Las Arqueas son formas de vida que pueden sobrevivir aún a las más extremas circunstancias, como lo era el planeta en ése tiempo, ya que Terra tenía una temperatura por encima del actual punto de ebullición del agua, así como la extrema presión atmosférica. Aquellas formas de vida los científicos las llamaban como _**Extremófilos**_.

Gaia decidió acelerar el proceso de evolución de las formas de vida. Sakura y Sasuke contemplaron como las bacterias iban reagrupándose en colonias, y formando enlaces de Ácido Desoxirribonucleico, aquel conocido como _**ADN**_. El ADN es la estructura que contiene todos los códigos genéticos que se emplean en el desarrollo, y funcionamiento de toda forma de vida. Desde las plantas, hasta los primeros animales procedentes directamente del mar.

Pero había un punto donde, a pesar de que aquellos organismos unicelulares habían colonizado la tierra del planeta, parecía como si la evolución se hubiese detenido. Ya que, a pesar de que las plantas y algunos animales invertebrados terrestres habían surgido, Terra aún se hallaba relativamente estéril. O al menos muy distante de como Sasuke y Sakura conocían la vida.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se detuvo el proceso evolutivo? — interrogó la pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto, Gaia enfocaba un enorme territorio de tierra firme, en el centro de aquel planeta. Un enorme supercontinente, que abarcaba apenas un treinta por ciento de la masa del astro.

— Como le he explicado, mi Lady. Para que algo evolucione, primero debe existir — recalcó la diosa hada — En éste punto, aún no existían formas de vida complejas, sino únicamente vida primitiva. Aquella que dio lugar a las plantas, y algunos ProtoAnfibios.

— Debo suponer entonces que es en éste punto donde Deus Ex Lux creó al resto de las formas de vida actuales, junto con la vida inteligente — enmarcó el moreno, quien recibió un asentimiento de Gaia.

— Así es. Para aquel entonces, Terra recién albergó los requisitos indispensables para el surgimiento de la vida, como hoy día lo conocemos. De haberse dado antes, la creación jamás hubiese prosperado, y se habría extinguido en cuestión de segundos.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que surgieron aquellas formas de vida? — preguntó ansiosa Sakura.

En ése punto, a la ninfa rosada le era imposible guardar su emoción, al experimentar, de primera mano, la _**Creación de la Vida**_.

— " _ **Y dijo Dios: Produzca la tierra ánima viviente, según su naturaleza. Bestias y serpientes. Y animales de la tierra, según su naturaleza. Y fue así"**_ — narró la reina hada.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke contemplaron absolutamente anonadados el cómo las aguas, la tierra, y los aires progresivamente daban lugar aquellas formas de vida primitiva, o Extremófilos, a las más complejas. Todo pasó por una serie de procesos de unificación celular, enlaces enteros de ADN, y de las mitocondrias, formando así las bestias, los reptiles, los anfibios óseos, los mamíferos, y los ovíparos, con lo cual nacieron las primeras especies complejas de Terra, cada una agrupado en sus taxones correspondientes.

— Ahora nos hallamos en el _**Período Cuaternario**_. Concretamente, en la _**Época Pleistocenia**_ — mencionó la reina Gaia — En ésta etapa, se da la más importante evolución de la vida. Y es donde surge la forma de vida más inteligente, y la más avanzada de todas. Debo suponer que tienen una idea de a quienes me refiero — enmarcó la mujer.

Gaia recibió la confirmación de Sasuke y Sakura.

— La especie _**Homo**_ , junto con sus subespecies. Evolucionados de los monos — articuló la pelirrosa.

— Es correcto... Al menos la primera parte — explicó con simpleza Gaia, dejando perpleja a Sakura.

— ¿A qué se refiere específicamente, Gaia-sama? — inquirió la princesa de las hadas.

— Muy simple.

La aludida volvió a emitir un brillo destellante, cambiando la imagen al centro de aquel supercontinente, llamado _**Pangaea**_.

— La especie _**Homo**_ no evolucionó del mono. Y sólo existieron dos subespecies mayores: La conocida como _**Homo Sapiens**_ , o humano común, así como la _**Homo Faerie***_ , o hadas, al menos después de una larga cadena evolutiva en el género Homo. Éso se debe a que ambos provienen de un taxón común con los primates, pero completamente separados del la especie de los monos. A pesar de formar parte del mismo orden, por clasificación — explicó Gaia, mientras que los chicos se mantenían en silencio y expectantes — Aquellos antepasados, de la especie _**Homo**_ , fueron una pareja de progenitores de todas la formas de vida inteligente, los cuales fueron denominados como _**Adán y Eva**_.

Aquellos nombres eran recurrentes, cuando se hablaba en torno al _**Origen de la Vida**_ inteligente de Terra. Y era obvio que, tanto Sasuke como Sakura, tenían noción de aquella teoría. La teoría explicaba la existencia de dos ancestros, quienes existieron apenas hace poco más de doscientos mil años, en la zona céntrica del supercontinente Pangea. Pero jamás se habían hallado registros fósiles de los mismos. El escucharlo, de parte de la reina Gaia, era un gran impacto, ya que derrumbaba toda posible teoría en torno a la aparición del género _**Homo**_ a partir del mono. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de no descender del mono, todos los humanos, la especie Homo, _**compartían un ancestro común con los monos. Algo que era indiscutiblemente comprobado por los registros fósiles y la comunidad científica.**_

— ¿Cómo fue entonces, que una especie tan compleja y avanzada, pudo surgir? Si lo que dices es cierto, tuvo que haber evolucionado de algún otro orden — afirmó el Uchiha, mientras que Gaia negaba rotundamente.

— Éso es porque Dios en persona dio forma a la especie Homo, además de infundirle de capacidades similares a las suyas.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso quiere decir que el TodoPoderoso se basó en las divinidades para crear a la especie humana?! — interrogó impresionada Sakura.

Gaia nuevamente asintió.

— _**"Y dijo Dios: Hagamos al humano a nuestra imagen, conforme a nuestra semejanza. Y señoreen en los peces de la mar, y en las aves de los cielos, y en las bestias, y en toda la tierra, y en toda serpiente que anda arrastrando sobre la tierra. Y creó Dios al humano a su imagen, a imagen de Dios le creó: Varón y Mujer los creó"**_ — recitó la reina, volviendo a hacer un acercamiento al centro del supercontinente.

Sasuke y Sakura contemplaron cómo desde la tierra, en aquella pradera, una figura humanoide se empezaba a formar, como si el suelo produjera un cuerpo de materia orgánica, a través de un molde invisible. Cuando terminó de fusionarse la tierra en ése ser, un hombre bastante apuesto y varonil se dejó ver. Éste tenía cabello negro corto, con ojos del mismo color, y piel bronceada, al igual que era bastante musculoso en apariencia, y también era muy alto, probablemente de unos dos metros de altura.

Sakura de inmediato se tapó la mirada, a la vez que expedía un gritillo de lo que parecía horror. Y es que no era para menos, ya que aquel extraño hombre se hallaba completamente desnudo, ni siquiera sus genitales estaban cubiertos. Sasuke, por su parte, enarcó una ceja, y entonces emitió una sonrisa ladina burlona, al ver la graciosa reacción de la ninfa.

— Sakura-hime. ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó ligeramente preocupada la reina Gaia.

— ¡¿Por qué ése hombre está desnudo?! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué asco! ¡Se le ve su cosota! — chilló la ninfa, volviéndose a cubrir el rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Sasuke, si no tuviese que guardar su reputación, se estaría riendo a carcajadas con tan hilarante reacción de la Haruno. Aún así, su sonrisa ladina se incrementó ligeramente.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué tiene de relevante eso? No lo entiendo — respondió la pelidorada.

Aunque Sakura permanecía con los ojos tapados.

— ¡¿Qué acaso no es obvio?! ¡Está totalmente desnudo ¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué horror! — exclamó la princesa de Iridia.

Sasuke no pudo más, y soltó una ligera risa, saliéndose por completo de su forma de ser.

— ¡Deja de reírte, Sasuke-kun tonto! — bramó la joven ninfa.

Sakura le propinó un fuerte puntapié a Sasuke, el cual el Uchiha no se esperaba. Y de inmediato, éste gruñó, y se arrodilló para sobarse el área afectada. Todo éso, mientras Gaia se cuestionaba el por qué de la reacción de la ojiesmeralda.

— No comprendo porque le sorprende, mi Lady. Pero en fin — eludió la diosa de Terra.

La reina Faerie reenfocó la imagen de aquel hombre.

— Éste fue el primer hombre sobre Terra. Aquel que Dios puso como autoridad sobre todas las cosas que existían. Desde las plantas, hasta los animales. Al cual llamó Adán, el _**Hombre de Tierra**_. Pero no fue el único ser de la especie _**Homo**_. Sino que el Supremo creó además a su contraparte femenina, con el fin de que la especie se reprodujera, y se multiplicara.

En aquella imagen se mostró cómo Adán, repentinamente, caía en un sueño profundo, como si un de castillo de naipes se tratase, desplomándose en el suelo inconsciente. Y fue entonces cuando un nuevo resplandor rodeó al mismo, cegando la visión tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura. Pero la ninfa ojiesmeralda readaptó su aura, para ajustarse a las Longitudes de Onda emitidas por aquella Radiación Lumínica, finamente teniendo un claro panorama de lo que sucedía en aquel lugar.

Del cuerpo de Adán fue extraído uno de sus tantos huesos, lo que parecía ser una de sus costillas. Y de la misma, se comenzó a materializar una nueva figura. La figura era un tanto similar en apariencia al de aquel hombre, pero a la vez era diferente, ya que ésta era femenina, de cabello rubio casi albino, por debajo de su cintura, y hasta las rodillas. Su piel era muy blanca y cremosa, un tanto parecida a la de Sakura, además de que poseía una altura aproximada de un metro setenta y cinco, bastante alta para los estándares femeninos. Pero lo impresionante de todo, fuera de ser del género opuesto a Adán, era que aquella mujer era extraordinariamente hermosa, como ninguna otra.

Ésta vez, fue el turno de Sasuke de quedarse completamente embobado, con la imagen de semejante belleza. Aquella mujer era única, con ojos ámbares, y de aspecto perfecto. Incluso aquel adjetivo se quedaba corto para describirla. Aquella bella mujer poseía un cuerpo simplemente increíble, con senos grandes y firmes. Aunque no lo repulsivamente grandes, sino inmejorables. Sus pezones color rosa coronaban aquellos magníficos montes, los cuales, sinceramente, le harían agua la boca a cualquiera.

Nuevamente, las hormonas de Sasuke le jugaron una mala pasada, al ver aquella mujer extraordinariamente bella, aún cuando trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Sakura, quien finalmente se había recuperado de su impresión, al principio se extrañó con la estupefacción de su compañero. Y no fue hasta que dirigió sus hermosos ojos, hacia la dirección en donde Sasuke estaba perdido, que se percató de todo. Y cuando lo hizo, de inmediato comprendió el por qué de su reacción. Pero lejos de entusiasmarle, Sakura entrecerró los ojos, e infló las mejillas, poniéndose roja del enojo, por el cómo Sasuke observaba con total descaro a aquella bella mujer.

Los celos volvieron a hacerse presentes, y Sakura apretó los puños fuertemente, ante la reacción del Uchiha. Al final, no lo soportó más, y con su mano derecha tensada en un puño, la pelirrosa impactó el mismo sobre la cabeza del moreno, con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto así que éste último casi cae al suelo, al no esperarse semejante golpe. Sasuke se sostuvo el área atacada, y maldijo mediante gruñidos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste éso?! — protestó enfurecido el Uchiha, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a una increíblemente iracunda pelirrosa.

— ¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas, tarado?! ¡¿Qué te parece el estar viendo con total descaro a ésa tipa?! — bramó Sakura, bastante encolerizada, a la vez que apuntaba a una desnuda Eva con su dedo — ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! — rugió la pelirrosa, soltando fuertes manotazos hacia el pelinegro.

Sasuke se sonrojó tenuemente durante una fracción de segundos, pero se recompuso y bloqueó los golpes de la princesa ninfa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no la estaba mirando de ése modo! — refutó el moreno.

Pero la realidad, es que fue un momento de debilidad para sus hormonas. Y lógicamente, Sakura no lo creyó.

— ¡Ah, claro! ¡Ahora lo vas a negar! ¡Eres un cerdo! — rebatió aún más encolerizada la chica hada.

Sakura continuó con su asalto de manotazos a su torso, mientras que el pelinegro se dedicaba a cubrirse de ellos. En realidad, Sasuke no necesitaba hacerlo, ya que apenas y sentía los golpes, dada la extremadamente limitada fuerza física de la Haruno. Pero sí era bastante molesto el tener que recibirlos.

" _¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?"_ se preguntaba el moreno, no entendiendo el agresivo comportamiento de la ninfa.

Tendría sentido decir que estaba celosa, si es que Sakura fuera su novia. Pero, hasta donde él tenía noción, simplemente eran amigos. Entonces... ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad para con él? La única explicación era que Sakura tenía un arranque de celos, pero aquello era inconcebible. De todos modos, optó por darle por su lado a la ninfa. Bien decían que, cuando discutías con una mujer, nunca tendrías la razón. Y no existía la respuesta correcta.

— ¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡No es como si a diario viera una mujer desnuda, ¿Sabes?! ¡Es una reacción bastante normal en cualquier hombre! ¡No estoy hecho de piedra! — se excusó pobremente el príncipe Uchiha.

Lejos de calmar la agresividad de Sakura, aquel comentario la hizo enojar aún mas, pero desistió de seguir golpeando al moreno. De todos modos, no ganaba nada con ello, ni siquiera lastimarle un poco, por lo que la ninfa simplemente se cruzó de brazos, y desvió su mirada hacia un lado, aún manteniendo sus mejillas infladas, y el rostro rojo del enojo.

— Hmp. Idiota — masculló aún molesta la ninfa, mientras que Sasuke sólo suspiraba.

Gaia, durante aquella escena, prefirió no intervenir. Pues su cabeza le dictó que aquello era una disputa entre dos amantes, y lo mejor era no entrometerse.

— Eh... Disculpen... ¿Puedo continuar? — inquirió respetuosamente la reina hada, quien recibió una silenciosa afirmación de parte de Sasuke.

Sakura resopló, y redirigió su mirada hacia aquellos dos humanos ancestros, quienes, para entonces, ya se hallaban caminando uno al lado del otro.

— Como les decía. Aquella mujer, que ven en la imagen, es la matriarca de todas las formas de vida inteligente. Nacida de la costilla de Adán, y quien era su única esposa. La cual Dios llamó _**Eva**_.

— Pero... ¿Cómo es que entonces surgió la subespecie _**Homo Faerie**_? No hay nada peculiar en aquella chica. No al menos algo que la diferencie de Adán ― remarcó la pelirrosa, ya calmada.

No obstante, para sorpresa de la Haruno, Gaia negó rotundamente.

— Se equivoca, Sakura-sama. Observe.

La reina hada apuntó nuevamente hacia la imagen de Adán y Eva. Donde, a primera instancia, no sucedía nada relevante. Simplemente los antepasados estaban sentados a la orilla de una cristalina laguna, no muy profunda en apariencia. Pero, entonces, sucedió algo inédito: Eva se puso de pie, junto con Adán, a quien sostenía de la mano. Y repentinamente, de la espalda de Eva se empezó a materializar un par de alas de mariposa, muy parecidas a las que Sakura poseía. Con la única diferencia, de que éstas eran de un color azul rey, con las orillas color negro.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se quedaron sin palabras, ante la apariencia de Eva. La matriarca de la humanidad comenzó a caminar al interior de la laguna, junto con Adán. Eva se detuvo a la mitad de ésta, y se abrazó a su esposo del cuello. Entretanto, éste posaba sus atléticos brazos en la diminuta cintura de la mujer, y unía sus labios con los de Eva. Está de más decir que ambos comenzaron con el acto carnal, algo que hubiese impactado tanto al moreno como a la pelirrosa, pero la impresión de haber visto la transformación de Eva les dejó anonadados.

— N-No puede ser ― susurró con su dulce voz la ninfa de ojos esmeralda ― Eva era una hada...

— Así es, mi Lady ― corroboró Gaia, no sorprendiéndose con la estupefacción de ambos ― Eva no sólo es la matriarca de las formas de vida inteligente de Terra, sino que ella misma fue la primera de la especie _**Homo Faerie**_.

— Y Adán entonces fue... — articuló la rosada.

Nuevamente la pelidorada asintió.

— El primer _**Homo Sapiens**_.

Decir que Sasuke y Sakura estaban perplejos era un eufemismo. Ya que, literalmente, no existía adjetivo alguno para describir la faz de ambos. Es decir. Por supuesto aquellos nombres no les eran desconocidos a ninguno. Ya que la comunidad científica ya había planteado dicha teoría, desde hace muchos siglos. Pero aquello simplemente era en torno al origen de la raza humana común, no de la especie Faerie.

Incluso para Sasuke, aquello parecía, irónicamente, un cuento de hadas. Algo que se quedaba en mera mitología y leyendas, pero nunca nada en concreto, a pesar de que siempre se rumoreaba de la existencia de evidencia en torno a aquellos seres míticos. Algo que la gente, y la comunidad científica, no aceptaba, al no presentar bases concretas ni evidencias tangibles, o fidedignas.

Por su parte, Sakura conocía a la perfección la teoría de Adán y Eva, los ancestros comunes de la humanidad. Pero jamás le habían esclarecido que Eva era el antepasado de las hadas. De hecho, apenas tenían información en torno a aquella persona.

— Recuerden que Deus Ex Lux creó al género _**Homo**_ , conforme a su imagen y semejanza. Por consiguiente, tanto Adán como Eva poseen todas las características genéticas de ambas subespecies. Tanto la humana, como las hadas — expresó la reina Gaia — Adán representa al ancestro de los humanos comunes, llamados hoy día Homo Sapiens Sapiens, mientras que Eva hace lo propio con las hadas, llamados Homo Faerie, junto con todas sus subdivisiones.

— ¿Cómo entonces es que se perdió la pista de las hadas? Si ambos descienden de los mismos antepasados, debería haber registros históricos de la subespecie _**Faerie**_ — remarcó el Uchiha.

— Del mismo modo que se perdió el registro de éste templo — afirmó la pelidorada — Hasta hoy día, la Atlántida sigue siendo un mito. Y sin embargo, ustedes se hallan aquí mismo. Es imposible, para los humanos, resguardar toda la historia de Terra. En todo caso, ése no es el punto, puesto que Adán y Eva juegan el papel más importante, no sólo en la expansión de la vida en el planeta, sino también del destino de la humanidad, de su evolución, y por consiguiente, su corrupción.

— ¿Corrupción? — repitió Sasuke, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

— Sí. Pero iremos por partes — concretó Gaia.

La pelidorada desvaneció la escena del acto sexual entre Adán y Eva, para alivio de los chicos, ya que era demasiado embarazoso el espectarla.

— Como les informaba, ellos son los primeros de su especie. Así como los patriarcas de todos los _**Homo**_ _ **,**_ tanto los _**Sapiens**_ como los _**Faeries**_. Y ésto se debe a los genes que cada uno posee. Éstos genes, si bien nunca se les ha determinado con un adjetivo en particular en el mundo espiritual, se les ha llamado _**Cromosoma Adán**_ , y _**Mitocondria Eva**_ por la comunidad científica. Los genes responsables de la consiguiente diversificación de la especie, y la subdivisión de las mismas.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellas? — cuestionó el azabache.

— Los genes hacen alusión a las características particulares de cada uno. Adán representaba la fuerza, la vitalidad, la estamina, la resistencia, y durabilidad. Su fortaleza era tan increíble, que podía destruir montañas enteras con sus puños, y levantar el mismo suelo con sus brazos, s la vez que podía guerrear eternamente, ya que no podía morir bajo condiciones regulares, y poseía estamina ilimitada — detalló Gaia — Eva, por su parte, era la encarnación de la magia, la velocidad, la inteligencia, la sabiduría, y la espiritualidad. Poseía mucho menos fuerza que su contraparte, y en realidad era insignificante en comparación con Adán — aclaró — Sin embargo, Eva lo compensaba con habilidades mágicas extraordinariamente poderosas, comparables con las de deidades. Y no sólo éso. Ya que, además de manejar magia de sanidad y apoyo, era capaz de manipular la materia y energía a voluntad. De hecho, fue Eva la primera usuaria de la _**Magia AntiMateria.**_ Y hasta hoy día, ningún hada ha alcanzado su nivel de poder. Mismo caso con su esposo Adán, quien no tiene rival.

La explicación de Gaia asombró aún mas a la pelirrosa.

— Entonces... Si de Eva provienen las _**Artes Mágicas**_ — articulo la ninfa rosada — ¿Será entonces que Adán determinó las _**Artes Marciales**_?

— Se podría decir que sí, mi Lady — confirmó la diosa — Lógicamente, ninguna de las dos artes habían sido denominadas, puesto que el conocimiento, por parte de ambos, era enteramente empírico. O mejor dicho, dadivado por el TodoPoderoso. Los que acuñaron dichos términos fueron las futuras generaciones.

— Entiendo — enunció la pelirrosa, aún impresionada por aquella información.

— Lo que no entiendo es, si éstos dos entes eran tan poderosos, ¿Cómo es que hoy en día existen descendientes tan débiles? Literalmente, la mayor parte de los humanos son increíblemente frágiles — rebatió Sasuke.

Sakura le dio la razón, con un asentimiento.

— De hecho, no sólo entre humanos regulares — dijo la princesa de Iridia — Muchas de las hadas, del mismo modo, son inferiores en habilidades, al menos en comparación con Eva como la describe, Lady Gaia.

— Éso se debe a la corrupción de Adán y Eva, durante su estancia en el _**Jardín**_ _ **del Origen**_.

Con un tronido de sus dedos, Gaia resplandeció nuevamente. Pero en vez de proyectar una imagen, trasladó a Sasuke y a Sakura al interior de aquel terreno frondoso y exótico. Éste poseía plantas y animales que se habían extinguido mucho antes de que existiesen aún las civilizaciones humanas. El panorama, ante los chicos, era de una Eva sentada contra un árbol, arreglándose su increíblemente largo cabello, y entonando una dulce melodía. La melodía, extrañamente, sonaba a la que Sakura entonaba, mientras que de igual manera se cepillaba sus hebras. La coincidencia era demasiada, como para creer que era simple causalidad, así que la Haruno dedujo que aquella canción se heredó de generación en generación. Tal vez su madre Kaguya tenía la misma costumbre.

Del mismo árbol, donde estaba apoyada Eva, una especie de serpiente humanoide, lo que se conocía como un reptiliano, descendió hasta la altura de donde se encontraba la ninfa primordial, lo que la sorprendió y espantó un poco. Especialmente porque su aspecto era bastante desagradable.

— Aquella serpiente, que acaban de ver, es la encarnación de Lucifer. Aquel que se corrompió en el firmamento, e intentó derrocar al TodoPoderoso. Pero el Supremo lo expulsó del paraíso, y le maldijo a ser un demonio — ilustró Gaia, apuntando a aquel reptil.

— Lucifer... ¿Qué no es acaso el querubín protector del trono de Dios? ¿Aquel que fue, en algún tiempo, la segunda autoridad en el cielo? — interrogó Sakura.

— Es correcto, mi Lady — le respondió Gaia — En aquel entonces, era la mano derecha del TodoPoderoso. El _**Ángel de Luz**_ , o _**Lucero de la Mañana**_ , de ahí su nombre. Lucifer fue el responsable de corromper a la especie humana, mediante el engaño de que, al alimentarse del Árbol de la Vida, se volverían como los dioses.

Con una señal muda, Gaia les motivó a Sasuke y a Sakura el seguir contemplando aquel hito histórico. Ambos apreciaban cómo la serpiente antigua abordaba a una atemorizada, pero a la vez curiosa, Eva. Por supuesto, las intenciones de aquel reptil eran todas, menos benignas, pues bastaba al ver su mirada, y percibir aquella casi inexistente aura. Sorprendente para el hecho de que lo que presenciaban era un evento de hace más de doscientos mil años..

— " _ **Empero la serpiente era astuta, más que todos los animales del campo, que Dios había hecho, la cual dijo a la mujer: Cuanto más que Dios dijo, no comáis de todo árbol del huerto. Y la mujer respondió a la serpiente: Del fruto de los árboles del huerto comemos. Mas del fruto del árbol, que está en medio del huerto, dijo Dios: No comeréis de él, ni tocaréis en él, porque no muráis. Entonces la serpiente dijo a la mujer: No moriréis, mas sabe Dios que en el día que comiereis de él, serán abiertos vuestros ojos. Y seréis como dioses, sabiendo el bien y el mal. Y vio la mujer que el árbol era bueno para comer, y que era deseable a los ojos, y árbol de codicia para entender. Y tomó de su fruto y comió. Y dio también a su marido, y comió con ella. Y fueron abiertos los ojos de ellos ambos, y conocieron que estaban desnudos. Entonces cosieron hojas de higuera, e hiciéronse delantales. Y oyeron la voz de Dios, que se paseaba en el huerto al aire del día. Y escondióse el hombre y su mujer, de delante de Dios, entre los árboles del huerto. Y llamó Dios al hombre. Y díjole: ¿Dónde estás tú? Y él respondió: Oí tu voz en el huerto, y tuve miedo, porque estaba desnudo, y escondíme. Y díjole: ¿Quién te enseñó que estabas desnudo? ¿Has comido del árbol de que yo te mandé que no comieses? Y el hombre respondió: La mujer que diste para estar conmigo, ella me dio del árbol, y comí. Entonces Dios dijo a la mujer: ¿Qué es ésto que hiciste? Y dijo la mujer: La serpiente me engañó, y comí. Y Dios dijo a la serpiente: Porque hiciste ésto, maldita serás, más que todas las bestias, y que todos los animales del campo. Sobre tu pecho andarás, y polvo comerás todos los días de tu vida. Y enemistad pondré entre ti y la mujer. Y entre tu simiente y su simiente. ésta te herirá en la cabeza. Y tú le herirás en el calcañar"**_ — concluyó la reina su recitación.

La siguiente imagen mostraba el cómo Adán y Eva fueron expulsados de aquel huerto. El huerto, tras la salida de aquellos ancestros, fue sellado con un conjuro divino, desapareciendo del plano existencial, como si jamás hubiese existido semejante lugar. Asímismo el portal, el cual conectaba a aquel huerto, fue clausurado eternamente, para jamás volver a saberse de él. Un hito imperecedero, pero eventualmente, quedando en el olvido.

Lógicamente, Adán y Eva tuvieron descendientes. Los primeros, llamados Abel y Caín. Abel era pastor de ganados, joven noble y compasivo. Y el segundo era labrador de tierras, hombre fuerte y audaz. Pero, al pasar el tiempo, Sasuke y Sakura presenciaron el cómo la semilla de la envidia se incrustaba en Caín. Codiciaba la atención que recibía su hermano menor de parte de Dios, al ser éste más noble de corazón. Y entonces, un día Caín llevó a su hermano al campo, donde pastoreaba éste su ganado. Y en un acto de brutalidad total, Caín asesinó a su hermano a sangre fría, descuartizándole en vida, mientras Abel imploraba por ella.

Cuando Dios cuestionó el paradero de Abel, Caín se hizo el desentendido. Mas no contaba con el hecho de que, para los ojos del supremo ser del Universo, nada quedaba en oscuridad, ni existía la impunidad. Por tanto, al hallar la culpabilidad en Caín, Dios le condenó a ser un hombre errante y vagabundo. No podría usufructuarse de la labor de su trabajo, con lo cual vivió para siempre bajo maldición, al igual que su descendencia. Asímismo, posteriormente Adán y Eva tuvieron tres descendientes más: Un varón, y dos mujeres.

El primero, llamado Seth. Las mujeres, llamadas Azura y Awán, respectivamente. Éstos fueron clave para la expansión de la humanidad. De la línea de Caín, nacieron todas las especies humanas actuales "corrompidas", al ser desterrado de sus cualidades divinas, junto con su esposa Awán. Caso opuesto era para Seth y Azura. Éstos retuvieron las líneas sucesorias de Adán y Eva, las cuales heredaron de generación en generación. Aunque, con el paso de la descendencia, las mismas se fueron deteriorando progresivamente, haciéndose notorio el cómo, con la herencia de los descendientes, cada vez eran más débiles dichas habilidades.

— En éste punto, la humanidad ya estaba condenada a su perdición — enmarcó Gaia, sin volver su mirada hacia Sakura y Sasuke — Los descendientes de Caín perdieron todo rastro de los genes divinos, pasando a ser simples seres humanos convencionales. Pero lo que sí heredaron de Caín fue su ambición y maldad. Los humanos contaminaron el mundo entero con iniquidad.

Pero entonces, a Sakura le vino la duda.

—Si ése es el caso, significa que, eventualmente, los descendientes de Seth heredaron ambos genes divinos. Y por tanto, debe existir una rama principal, a la cual se le hubiese transferido dichos genes. Hoy día, deben existir dichos descendientes — recalcó la pelirrosa.

Gaia le dio la razón.

— Está en lo correcto, Sakura-hime. Ésos descendientes pertenecen a dos de los Clanes más importantes de Terra — informó la reina hada.

Gaia desvaneció en su totalidad la imagen de aquel pasado, para volver al del anterior Templo de Atlante.

— ¿Cuáles son ésos clanes? ¿Y quienes son sus descendientes? — cuestionó ahora el azabache.

— Los Clanes, a los cuales pertenecen dichos miembros... — pausó Gaia, contemplando unos segundos las runas del muro, como buscando en ellas la respuesta — ... Son al Senju y al Uchiha. Los Senju heredaron la Mitocondria Eva, mientras que los Uchiha sucedieron al Cromosoma Adán.

Aquello definitivamente era inesperado. Aún mas que haber apreciado la creación no sólo de Terra, sino del Universo Entero. Y que, asímismo, hubiesen comprobado muchas de las teorías planteadas por la ciencia. Jamás se habrían esperado que los genes divinos hubiesen sido transferidos a aquellos Clanes. Aquellos, a los cuales, pertenecían Sakura y Sasuke, respectivamente. Pero aún quedaba en duda algo: ¿Quienes eran los susodichos sucesores?

— ¿Nuestros clanes? — preguntó Sakura tímidamente, y en un susurró.

La ninfa rosada recibió un asentimiento de parte de la pelidorada.

— Así es. Y ésos descendientes...

Gaia volvió a pausar unos segundos, lo que parecían horas para la ninfa y el dragón. La diosa hada hacía cada segundo, de aquel silencio, increíblemente tortuoso. Gaia entonces los encaró.

— ... Aquellos descendientes... Son _**ustedes**_.

Finalmente Gaia lo soltó.

Las palabras no salían de ninguno de los presentes, y el sonido se hizo aún mas inquisidor. Sasuke y Sakura no tenían reacción alguna. Exceptuando el haberse quedado de piedra, ante la declaración de la diosa hada.

 _ **Ellos**_...

... Concretamente... _**Ellos**_.

Sasuke y Sakura eran los sucesores de los genes divinos. Aquellos que heredaron de parte de sus familias, y que les enmarcaba como parte del _**Plan Divino**_. Como la dádiva de Deus Ex Lux. Aquellos genes que habrían permanecido dormidos, a través de las generaciones, y que, finalmente, habían despertado en ellos. Los príncipes de sus Clanes.

— No... No puede ser posible... — musitó incrédula la ninfa de cabello rosado.

— Pero lo es, Sakura-hime. Ustedes son los descendientes del linaje principal de Seth y Azura, quienes heredaron los _**Genes Mitológicos**_ : El _**Cromosoma Adán**_ y La _**Mitocondria Eva**_. Aquellos que se mantuvieron imperfectos durante milenios, y que se restauraron y reevolucionaron en su generación. Los genes que volvieron a su estado de perfección en ustedes.

— ¿Acaso no cualquier miembro de nuestros clanes posee la susodichas características? — cuestionó el azabache, ya más relajado.

— Técnicamente hablando, lo hacen. Pero, con el paso de las generaciones, la mezcla de ADN entre las distintas subespecies, así como cada árbol genealógico de Terra, los mismos genes se fueron deteriorando, al punto de ser completamente inexistentes en la mayoría de los individuos. Y es por ello que sólo dos Clanes fueron los verdaderos sucesores: Los suyos. Y aún dentro de sus Clanes, hay genes mezclados. Únicamente las dinastías principales preservan los _**Genes Divinos**_ — enunció a detalle Gaia.

— Pero yo no soy la única con la capacidad de manipular las _**Artes AntiMateria.**_ De hecho, mi maestra, Lady Tsunade, era capaz de controlarla. Y se rumoraba que mi madre, Kaguya Senju, también lo era. Simplemente jamás se le permitió hacerlo — objetó la pelirrosa.

— En parte tiene razón, Sakura-hime — le confirmó la diosa hada — En teoría, todos los seres humanos tienen la capacidad de manipular las _**Artes Mágicas**_ , mas pocos pueden realmente desarrollarlas, y aún menos perfeccionarlas. Tal fue el caso de Tsunade Senju — refirió la pelidorada — Tsunade era una gran hechicera, en cuanto a capacidades de combate se refiere. Pero su control sobre la magia no elemental, o mejor conocida como AntiMateria, era relativamente limitado. Incluso su hermana menor, Kaguya Senju, le superaba ampliamente en aquel campo. Y la mejor prueba es que la Princesa de la Luna fue capaz de derrotarle en combate, a pesar de que su hermana mayor, Tsunade, era considerada una guerrera de élite — concretó Gaia — En algún tiempo, incluso nosotros creímos que la verdadera heredera de la _**Mitocondria Eva**_ era Tsunade Senju.

No bastó una explicación para que Sakura entendiera que ésa fue la razón del favoritismo de parte del pueblo de Iridia para con la llamada Princesa del Sol, así como la exclusión de su madre, Kaguya Senju. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentirse enojada, con el hecho de que trataron a su progenitora como un cero a la izquierda. Todo por la ambición de algunos, y el malentendido de parte de los dioses. Error que tergiversó el Antiguo Consejo del Reino de las Hadas, y que había provocado un desastre total, con la muerte de, literalmente, millones de personas, la esclavitud, y pobreza extrema.

Sasuke, de alguna manera, percibió el disgusto de la ojiesmeralda, así como vio cuando tensó sus puños, hasta dejarlos blancos. Y sinceramente lo comprendía: Como siempre, la clase privilegiada era la que dictaba las reglas del juego. Y convertían en anatemas a todo aquel que no estuviese de acuerdo con ello.

Con su limitada capacidad de consuelo, Sasuke colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, logrando captar la atención de la ninfa de cabellos exóticos. La princesa de Iridia, al ver aquellas obsidianas, se tranquilizó de inmediato, al punto de perderse unos segundos en la mirada del apuesto príncipe. Pero, eventualmente, Sakura recompuso su semblante, y le sonrió al Uchiha. El mencionado, contrario a sus pronósticos, le devolvió el mismo gesto muy a su estilo.

— En todo caso, seamos o no los herederos de los Genes Divinos, nosotros pondremos fin a la Gran Guerra de Terra, y al totalitarismo de Kaguya — pronunció determinado el moreno, quien recibió el apoyo de su compañera ninfa.

— Me temo que Kaguya-sama sólo es parte del problema, Uchiha-san. Me atrevería a decir que ella no es la primordial preocupación — argulló, con notoria consternación en su voz, la pelidorada.

— ¿Acaso hay algo más que debamos saber? — cuestionó demandante el azabache — Habla de una vez.

Sasuke se acercó amenazante a Gaia. Pero de inmediato fue detenido por Sakura, cuando la chica lo tomó del brazo.

— Lo hay — declaró la ninfa mayor — Desde hace unas horas, hemos detectado una actividad volcánica prácticamente nula en el Monte Erebus. Además de que el paisaje ha cambiado drásticamente, decreciendo la temperatura varios grados de la convencional. Y junto con ello, la presión atmosférica ha disminuido, hasta niveles equiparables al del resto de Terra.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que éso sea malo? — endilgó Sasuke, a modo de ironía.

Aquello hizo suspirar a Sakura, quien le dio un pisotón al moreno. El apuesto azabache gruñó, y se sobó el área afectada.

— ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡Parece que quieres matarme! — gruñó el pelinegro, aún cojeando a causa del golpe.

Gaia tenía ganas de carcajearse, pero se contuvo. Además de que había un comunicado importante que requería de toda seriedad.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa, por ser un tonto! — le recriminó la princesa hada, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke simplemente rodó los ojos.

— Mujeres — murmulló más para sí mismo.

— Uchiha-san. Me temo que subestima la situación. En el Monte Erebus se encuentra encerrado el Demonio de Diez Colas. El mismo que Lucifer usó, durante la guerra en el Firmamento, para acabar con millones de ángeles y otros seres. El hecho de que la actividad volcánica de Erebus se hubiese detenido, implica que alguien ha logrado liberar al monstruo apocalíptico.

El tan sólo imaginar aquel evento, le heló la sangre a Sakura. La Leyenda del Demonio de Diez Colas y Siete Cabezas, mejor conocido como **Jūbi** , era tan común como los del Origen del Universo. Pero, del mismo modo, se creía tan sólo un mito. Mas no fue aquello lo que petrificó a la Haruno, sino que alguien pudiese haber despertado a tan poderoso ser, del cual se decía tenía el suficiente poder para destruir la materia y la energía, así como la capacidad de matar a los mismos dioses.

En su caso, Sasuke había escuchado leyendas en torno al susodicho demonio de diez colas. Pero, sinceramente hablando, jamás creyó dichos relatos, muy a pesar de que conocía, de primera mano, la existencia de seres diferentes a la raza humana, a la cual él pertenecía. Tan sólo su fiel "mascota", Ignis, era uno de ellos. No obstante, de igual manera, le intrigaba saber quién habría sido capaz de despertar semejante demonio, aunque casi tenía por asegurado que Kaguya tendría que ver en el asunto. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en señal de irritación.

— Kaguya — masculló el Uchiha.

Mas el príncipe del Clan del Fuego nunca se esperó que Gaia lo negara.

— Eso es improbable, Sasuke-ōjisama — rebatió — Es imposible para cualquier ser mortal el acceder a dicho sitio. Incluso nosotros, la especie Faerie, no lograríamos sobrevivir en tan inhóspito terreno por más de unos minutos. La temperatura oscilaba por encima de los doscientos grados centígrados, y la presión atmosférica era al menos tres veces mayor al del resto del planeta. Sin mencionar que la gravedad era el doble de la actual.

— ¿Quiere decir que todas ésas características eran provocadas por el demonio de diez colas? — interrogó la pelirrosa, quien hizo asentir a Gaia.

— Es correcto. Y si han desaparecido es porque alguien pudo despertar al Gran Demonio. Éste tuvo que haber sido un ente que trasciende más allá de las limitaciones físicas de la humanidad. Y que posee suficiente poder para derrotar al mismísimo **Jūbi**.

— ¿Alguna idea de quién podría haberlo hecho?

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de cuestionar. Gaia, entretanto, asintió con la cabeza.

— No se de quién se trate. Pero, antes de su llegada, tuve una visión de un ser con ojos de demonio. Éste vestía con una capucha color negra, y una máscara del mismo color. Sus ojos podían formar un caleidoscopio. Y a través de ellos, era capaz de expeler unas etéreas llamas negras.

De inmediato, tanto Sasuke como Sakura armaron las piezas del rompecabezas, y supieron de quién se trataba. La ninfa se colocó una mano en la boca por la conmoción, mientras que el Dragón Escarlata tensaba los puños, y apretaba sus dientes unos contra otros.

— Onikage — susurró con oscuridad y desprecio.

— Debo suponer que le conoce, Uchiha-sama — determinó Gaia.

Sasuke no le dio una respuesta, pero su faz se lo confirmaba todo a la pelidorada.

— Ése maldito... Sabía que algo se traía en mente — masculló el Uchiha, con su voz profunda, y cargada de instinto asesino.

— Dios mío... — susurró Sakura, aún impactada y conmocionada, mientras tenía ambas manos en su pecho.

— De cualquier modo — les interrumpió la diosa hada — Aún tenemos algo de tiempo. Si quisiera haber atacado, ya lo habría hecho. Además de que necesita forzosamente utilizar la energía proveniente del Árbol de la Vida. La ventaja es que ustedes pueden acceder directamente a través del Portal de Espacio/Tiempo en éste templo.

— Bien. Pues si no hay nada más que tengas que explicarnos, entonces lo haremos cuanto antes. No perderemos más tiempo en banalidades — recató Sasuke.

— Entendido. Necesito entonces que se coloquen al centro — les solicitó la diosa hada.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke acataron la orden de la reina Gaia, y se colocaron justo en el centro de la habitación. Entretanto, la aludida comenzó a concentrar su magia alrededor de su cuerpo, y la desprendió en dirección a los chicos. Y cuando el aura de Gaia estuvo apenas a un metro de ellos, se precipitó en el suelo, del cual emergió un enorme vórtice, muy parecido en el que la pelirrosa y su compañero pelinegro fueron atrapados en el Mar de Atlante. Y en el que, subsecuentemente, fueron absorbidos para llegar a la ciudad de la Atlántida, donde actualmente se encontraban. La diferencia, con el anterior, era que no giraba a tantas revoluciones por minuto, sino que se veía mucho más "gentil", a pesar de que igualmente generaba una ventisca que obligaba a Sakura a detenerse su largo cabello con su mano.

— Crucen a través de éste portal, y los enviará directamente a la _**Isla del Origen**_. El resto dependerá de ustedes — informó Gaia.

Ambos respondieron con un gesto asentidor.

— De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por todo, Gaia-sama — replicó Sakura.

La ninfa ojiesmeralda hizo una reverencia, y caminó hacia el portal, mientras tomaba de la mano a Sasuke.

De manera similar, con el anterior portal, apenas cruzaron la Singularidad de aquel Agujero de Gusano, de inmediato se hallaron a sí mismos dentro de un extraño huerto, con flores exóticas pero muy hermosas, además de que el aire que se respiraba era muy diferente al del resto de Terra, o al menos a lo que Sasuke y Sakura estaban acostumbrados.

Aunque lo que realmente les conturbó, era que aquel lugar les daba una sensación de familiaridad a los chicos, además de que ambos, durante unos segundos, tuvieron algunas brumas mentales, con respecto a su pasado. Específicamente uno que tenía que ver con aquella persona tan especial, con la cual sellaron un pacto de amor. Aquel pacto que, de manera inconsciente, los destinó para estar juntos.

— **Sakura-hime. Sasuke-ōjisama. Les he enviado con éxito a la Isla del Origen.**

La voz de Gaia se escuchó como un estruendo.

— **Éste es el lugar, donde Adán y Eva pasaron sus primeros años en Terra. También conocido como**...

— _**Edén**_ — pronunciaron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono, apenas audible para ellos.

El azabache y la hada pelirrosa tenían la vista perdida en una colosal Sequoia, de aproximadamente unos doscientos metros de altura. Gaia, por supuesto, se sorprendió por el hecho de que ellos conocieran el nombre de aquel enorme jardín, pero decidió pasar por alto ése dato.

— **Así es. Bajo aquel enorme árbol, el cual se aprecia a la distancia, se encuentra el** ** _Templo de Theia_** **. En cuanto cierre el portal, se perderá todo contacto con el mundo exterior** **— explicó la diosa hada —** **Que Dios les cuide, les guarde y les acompañe en el resto de su travesía. El destino del mundo está en sus manos.**

La realidad era que ninguno de los dos escuchó palabra alguna de parte de la diosa hada. Más que nada, porque su mente aún estaba ocupada por aquellos vagos recuerdos de su niñez. Alimentados por el hecho de que se hallaban precisamente en el lugar donde habían convivido, durante algunos años, con la persona que amaban, aún si de niños jamás se habrían dado cuenta de aquel sentimiento.

Finalmente, habían vuelto a aquel hermoso jardín, testigo de los recuerdos de su niñez. Pero lo que no tenían en noción era que, irónicamente, habían vuelto al lado de aquella persona, tan especial para ellos.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, desde que arribaron a la Isla del Origen, en aquel jardín llamado Edén. Ambos habían viajado a pie por más de hora y media, a través del huerto, hasta que decidieron descansar un poco y alimentarse, cuando menos en el caso de Sasuke Uchiha. No obstante, en un momento de distracción de Sakura, el pelinegro se le perdió de vista, para molestia de la chica. La bella ninfa decidió salir en su búsqueda, para no sólo hallarle, sino recriminarle el haberla "abandonado", aunque la princesa hada estaba segura de que no era ése el caso.

El ubicarlo no fue muy complicado para Sakura, ya que apenas se había distanciado unos cuantos metros de donde se hallaba. La ninfa se acercó a zancadas, y con una mueca de enojo.

— ¡Con que aquí estabas! — espetó con voz autoritaria la princesa de las hadas — ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?! — cuestionó la pelirrosa.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna del moreno, ya que éste se hallaba con la mirada perdida en aquel enorme árbol, en el medio del Huerto. El mismo del cual Adán y Eva comieron de sus frutos, en aquel remoto pasado, hace más de doscientos mil años.

Sakura relajó su rostro y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, preocupándose por su compañero, ya que el moreno parecía estar en otra dimensión.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la ninfa, con voz dulce y tierna.

Aún así, el Uchiha aún no reaccionaba.

— ... Todo comenzó aquí... — susurró Sasuke, con un aire de nostalgia, preocupando aún más a la hermosa hada.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿De qué estas hablando?

La voz de Sakura aún tenía aquel tono dulce, pero, igualmente, estaba mezclado con ansiedad. La princesa hada intentó controlar su ansiedad, al colocar su mano derecha sobre su pecho, mientras mantenía su mirada en el rostro de aquel chico que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? — preguntó Sasuke, con una calidez y tranquilidad tan impropia de él.

Y cuando Sasuke finalmente volvió sus ojos a la pelirrosa, lo que Sakura vio la dejó sin palabras, y con una faz impresionada.

Sasuke le sonreía.

Pero no era una simple sonrisa. No al menos aquel tipo de sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia, de las cuales solía expresar el azabache.

Aquella era una sonrisa genuina, gentil, y sobretodo amorosa. Un gesto que Sakura creyó nunca llegaría a apreciar en alguien como Sasuke Uchiha.

— Fue aquí... Donde nos conocimos tú y yo... — afirmó Sasuke.

La ninfa abrió aún mas los ojos, ante el comentario del Uchiha.

Finalmente, Sakura lo recordó todo.

.

.

 **...**

 **Edición al 01/05/17: Decidí eliminar toda referencia a la mitología judeo-cristiana, con el fin de evitar el proselitismo religioso. Bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia yo pretendo hacerme pasar por una conservadora, o siquiera por una deísta. Yo soy, y siempre seré, una agnóstica. Además, en tiempos como éstos, lo que menos necesitamos es apología a aquel sistema tóxico conocido como la religión. No cuando el hijo de puta de Donald Trump está en el poder del gobierno más imperialista en el mundo.**

 **Por otro lado, opté por basarme más en la auténtica teoría de la evolución darwinista que en un libro que está lleno de falacias e incongruencias, y que ha sido usado para justificar los fines imperialistas de USA; actualmente una coladera racista y xenófoba (y ésto lo dice una americana).**

 ** ***Fin de edición al 01/05/17**** ***.**

 **Este hasta ahora ha sido mi capítulo favorito; simplemente me fascina todo lo que tenga que ver con la creación del Universo y el origen de la vida, y el exponerlas y adaptarlas a la historia fue todo un reto, pero uno que disfruté haciéndolo.**

 **Debo aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **1: Si bien lo del Adán Cromosómico y Eva Mitocondrial está basado en su contraparte del mundo real, no es 100% fiel a la verdadera teoría, por lo que lógicamente me vi en la necesidad de adaptarla.**

 **2: Modifiqué ligeramente el versículo del Génesis para igualmente hacerlo más fiel a la trama.**

 **3: Lo de "Homo Faerie" es totalmente ficticio; es algo que yo inventé para acomodar mejor el origen de las hadas en la trama.**

 **4: El sufijo "Ōji" (príncipe), es diferente de "Oji" (tío) y de "Ojī" (abuelo); lógicamente usé el primero para connotar al linaje de Sasuke.**

 **Sin más que aclarar por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**


	21. Memorias Olvidadas: El Jardín Parte 1

**Memorias Olvidadas:** El Jardín de los Recuerdos – Parte I ( **Capítulo XXI** ).

 _ **Año MCDLX. Diez años tras el inicio de la Gran Guerra**_ _._

 _Sakura se hallaba jugando con el resto de las ninfas, incluida su amiga y rival, Ino Yamanaka, alias la "Cerda". Hacía tiempo que no acontecía ninguna acción bélica en contra de Iridia. Y por la misma razón, afortunadamente el número de hadas, de la subespecie Ninfae, se había multiplicado considerablemente. Pero había algo que preocupaba a la matriarca actual, Tsunade Senju, quien, desde hace un tiempo, había frenado todo tipo de amenazas en contra del reino. Ya sea mediante acciones pasivas, como el traslado de los menores a un nuevo territorio, o con enfrentamientos directos a las tropas de la temible Kaguya Otsutsuki. Kaguya, a ésas alturas, ya había conquistado el Continente del Agua en su totalidad, y la mayor parte del de la tierra. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Kaguya conquistara todo el mundo._

— _¿Escuchaste que Kaguya finalmente está invadiendo el Continente de la Tierra? Ya han muerto millones de personas — exclamó una de las ninfas, que transitaban por la zona._

 _Aquello llamó la atención de la ojiesmeralda._

— _Sí. Lo sé. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que hallen a Iridia, y la destruyan por completo — interpeló otra de las hadas que le acompañaban._

— _Lo peor de todo, es que casi no contamos con guerreros. Y si nos llegan a invadir, estamos acabados — afirmó la primera._

— _Supongo que es por ello que Tsunade-sama está en planes el abandonar nuestro reino — respondió la segunda._

 _"¿Kaguya? ¿Quién será ella? ¿Y por qué tenemos que abandonar Iridia?" se dijo a sí misma la Haruno, no queriendo abandonar la tierra donde había nacido y crecido._

— _¿Hasta cuándo terminará ésta cruel guerra? La ambición de Kaguya no tiene límite... — masculló una de aquellas hadas._

— _Sakura-chan._

 _La ninfa escuchó una amorosa voz, proveniente de su madre, Mebuki Haruno, ante lo cual la aludida se reincorporó tímidamente del suelo, y se encaminó hacia su progenitora. O la que creía que era._

— _Madre — reverenció tímidamente la pelirrosa, con aquella personalidad tan específica de ella._

— _Ya es hora de volver a casa. Despídete de tus amigos._

 _Sakura obedeció a las indicaciones de su madre, y llamó tímidamente a sus amigos. Éstos volvieron sus miradas hacia la pelirrosa, quien agitó su mano a señal de despedida, gesto que los mismos le reciprocaron. Sakura, entonces, corrió en dirección de la pelirrubia, y le tomó de la mano. La pequeña ojiesmeralda comenzó a caminar al lado de su progenitora, en dirección a aquella casa de árbol, tan exótica para la especie humana, pero tan común para las hadas._

 _Sakura aún tenía en su cabeza aquel nombre grabado: Kaguya. Por alguna razón, le parecía extrañamente familiar, como si tuviese no solamente una relación con Iridia, sino con ella misma._

 _Algunas horas después, se hallaba en cama, donde su madre le contaba uno de las tantas historias para dormir. Pero, en realidad, Sakura podía hacer todo, menos éso, sin mencionar que su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Concretamente, en aquella conversación que escuchó por casualidad de aquellas hadas mayores, probablemente madres de familia. Pero aquel no era el punto, sino que ésas mujeres mencionaron aquel nombre con tanta familiaridad, como si la conociesen de años. Sakura jamás se habría imaginado que estaba estrechamente relacionada con la despiadada reina de Nubrum._

— _Sakura-chan... ¿Qué te tiene tan distraída, mi pequeña princesa? — preguntó dulcemente la reina Haruno._

 _Sakura volvió sus orbes esmeraldas a Mebuki._

— _Madre... Bueno... Yo... Quería preguntarte algo — enunció en un tono suave la pequeña ninfa._

 _La castaña le sonrió dulcemente._

— _Dime, amor._

— _Es que hace rato, cuando estaba con Ino-cerda y los demás, escuché una conversación de unas señoras — articuló la pelirrosa._

 _Sakura le sacó una amplia sonrisa a Mebuki, por aquel apodo tan infantil para con la hija de la familia Yamanaka._

 _— Escuché que nombraron a una persona llamada Kaguya. Y pues yo... quería saber si tu sabes quién es ella — inquirió la pequeña princesa hada._

 _Mebuki se quedó helada al escuchar aquel nombre, el cual por órdenes de la gran matriarca, Tsunade Senju, había sido prohibido. No porque tuviese algo personal contra aquella gobernante del Continente del Fuego, a pesar de que gracias a ella miles de hadas, no sólo de la subespecie Ninfae, sino que todas las relacionadas con la Faerie, habían sido llevadas hasta casi su extinción. Pero aquello no era el problema con Kaguya Otsutsuki, sino la relación que tenía con Iridia, y especialmente con Sakura Haruno._

 _Mebuki quería decirle la verdad a Sakura. Quería decirle su verdadero pasado. Quién era la que la había traído al mundo, pero las órdenes eran estrictas: Proteger la integridad de Sakura Haruno, aún si el pueblo de Iridia se debía llevar_ _ **ése**_ _secreto a la tumba. Quizá cuando fuera mayor, y aquella brutal y sanguinaria guerra terminara, podrían revelarle quién era realmente Sakura Haruno, y cuál era su verdadero apellido. A Mebuki le dolía en el alma el ocultarle la verdad a su "hija", pero era necesario por su seguridad. Ya que, a pesar de que Tsunade destituyó al consejo que calumnió contra la princesa de la Luna, llamada así por su aspecto y por haber sido bendecida por la misma Theia en persona, y en presencia de la ahora difunta Chiyo Nakamura, el oscuro legado de los antiguos consejeros seguía latente entre Iridia. Y Sakura sería la más afectada de todo._

 _Ahora la reina Haruno no sabía por dónde empezar. Es decir, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que debía decirle a la pequeña princesa de Iridia? ¿Que estaba relacionada con la que era la hada más poderosa de la historia?¿Una hechicera tan temible que había conquistado el territorio del Continente del Fuego por su propia cuenta?_

 _No. La reina Haruno no podía revelar tan controversial conexión. Especialmente porque aún la pelirrosa era muy pequeña, y ella la amaba con todo su corazón. Para ser sincera, Mebuki en un principio tuvo un mal concepto de Kaguya Otsutsuki, por ser una persona tan ruin por "abandonar" a su relativa, quien ahora estaba acobijada y abrazando a aquel peluche en forma de dinosaurio dientón. Pero tras escuchar la realidad de parte de la discípula de Tsunade Senju, Shizune Nikaido, ahora comprendía que Kaguya no era más que una víctima más de un corrupto sistema, el cual estaba gobernando, desde las sombras, hasta hace apenas unos diez años atrás. Por supuesto, las críticas de Mebuki no se quedaron en únicamente el antiguo consejo de Iridia, sino que también alcanzaron a la princesa Tsunade, ahora regente de Iridia, con quien, simple y sencillamente, la reina Haruno no tenía una buena relación, aún si no era animositiva u hostil._

 _Mebuki tomó aliento, casi de manera insonora, y procedió a explicarle a la pequeña Sakura._

— _Ella es la actual reina del Continente del Fuego, del país de Nubrum, y el Reino de Wintersun. Es el mayor entre todos los reinos del continente. Y no sólo éso, sino también es el mayor entre todos los de Terra — respondió Mebuki, con la mueca de parsimonía más convincente que podía emitir._

 _Afortunadamente, con la inocuidad de la pequeña ojiesmeralda, funcionó._

— _¿En serio? ¡Wow! — exclamó emocionada la ninfa rosada._

 _Y ahí es donde Sakura reaccionó con el comentario de aquellas ninfas, de hace algunas horas._

 _— Pero, ¿Qué acaso ella no es una mala persona? — rebatió curiosa la ojiesmeralda._

— _¿Por qué dices éso, linda? — interrogó calmadamente Mebuki, muy a pesar de que no le agradaba el rumbo de la conversación._

— _Es que hace rato oí decir a unas señoras que Kaguya había invadido el Continente de la Tierra, y que ya poseía la mayor parte del mismo. Y bueno... ¿Qué acaso éso no es malo? — inquirió inocentemente la pelirrosa._

 _El corazón de la Haruno mayor se le paralizó unos segundos, no sabiendo cómo dirigir aquella conversación, lo cual era absurdo. Una simple niña había puesto a Mebuki entre la espada y la pared. Pero al final, su inteligencia salió a flote._

— _Lo es, amor. Pero Kaguya no es una mala persona. Simplemente es una persona que ha sufrido mucho. Y que ha sido víctima de demasiadas injusticias que pondrían a cualquiera al límite. Mas no es una mujer perversa, pese a la impresión que tienen los demás. Sólo tiene una venda en los ojos que le ciega con ambición._

 _Sakura aún no comprendía exactamente a qué se refería su progenitora. ¿Qué clase de injusticias habría sufrido Kaguya, para que la orillara a ser una temible dictadora? ¿Aquella que no se tentaba el corazón, para destruir las vidas de cualquiera que se le opusiera? ¿Aquella que podía matar a sangre fría, a cuanto antagonista de sus planes hallara? Pero, sobre todo, ¿Cómo era posible que tanta maldad estuviese concentrada en un sólo ser? La brutal iniquidad que se escuchaba de parte de la reina Otsutsuki era tan estremecedora que ni el mismísimo Lucifer en persona podría digerirla. Kaguya era, prácticamente, la maldad personificada. Un ser tan maligno al cual nadie se atrevía a enfrentar. Ni siquiera las hadas más poderosas podrían hacerle frente. Y aquellos que lo intentaban terminaban atrozmente muertos._

 _Se dudaba incluso si la misma Tsunade Senju, pródigo entre las hadas, podría llegar a hacerle frente a tan poderoso ser. Incluso si su reputación era de alabarse, con grandes proezas en combate, además del poder manipular los Cuatro Elementos de Terra, y ser la única capaz de dominar la Magia AntiMateria, así como de ser dadivada de una excepcional fortaleza física, tan impropia de la especie Ninfae. Ni aún a Tsunade se le creía con la capacidad de enfrentar tan impresionante poder._

— _Dejemos ésta conversación para después, pequeña mía. Es hora de que descanses — ordenó con gentileza Mebuki._

 _Sakura obedeció, y se ladeó a un costado, donde cayó dormida en cuestión de segundos, propio de los niños de su edad. La reina Haruno sonrió, y le dio un beso a la cabecita de Sakura, para después retirarse de sus aposentos._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Sakura recién se despertaba, con los rayos del sol golpeándole en el rostro, algo que siempre detestaba. No porque fuera apática contra el sol, o la luz de la mañana, sino porque una de sus pasiones, y pasatiempos favoritos, era dormir, y siempre que podía aprovechaba para hacerlo. Pero sabía que su madre era bastante estricta, y no le permitía flojear, como a ella le habría siempre gustado. A regañadientes, Sakura se levantó de su increíblemente cómoda cama, y se sentó sobre la misma. A continuación, la pequeña ninfa se desenmarañó su corto cabello, y se frotó los ojos en un intento de despabilarse, lo cual a duras penas funcionó, pero igualmente decidió erguirse. Era éso, o una fuerte reprimenda de parte de su madre. Y definitivamente no quería eso._

 _Lo extraño de todo es que, al salir de su habitación, Sakura no halló a su padre paseándose en ropa interior por toda la casa, para después ser amonestado por su madre con un "¡Shannaro!", y un golpe en la cabeza, con lo cual le obligaba a vestirse adecuadamente. Tras ello, Mebuki le argumentaba a Kizashi que era un hombre, y debía comportarse como tal, sobretodo en presencia de las Haruno, cosa que siempre le causaba gracia a la pequeña pelirrosa._

 _Pero no. Ésta vez, en la amplia casa del árbol, se percibía un aura de seriedad y frialdad. Una a la que la pequeña princesa hada, definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrada, pero que percibió de inmediato._

 _Al acercarse al vestíbulo de su hogar, pudo ver cómo sus padres estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro. Entretanto, en el asiento opuesto, se hallaban la gran matriarca de Iridia, junto con su discípula y asistente, Shizune Nikaido. Ésta última mantenía una faz de tranquilidad, pero a la vez de... ¿Tristeza? Así era al menos como Sakura la podría describir._

 _La pequeña Haruno decidió mantenerse tras aquella corteza del árbol, la cual funcionaba como la pared de su hogar, ya que presentía que la conversación debía ser escuchada por ella._

— _Tsunade-sama._

 _Su padre inició la conversación, desgarrando aquel incómodo velo que era el silencio._

 _— ¿A qué se debe su visita? — inquirió calmadamente el patriarca Haruno._

— _Supongo que mi discípula Shizune ya le dio parte de los detalles, además de que la gente ha estado rumoreando mucho éstos días — contestó la primera dama de Iridia._

 _Kizashi y Mebuki se tensaron._

— _Le solicito vaya al punto, Tsunade — endilgó la Haruno mayor._

 _Aquello sorprendió a la pequeña Sakura, la cual aún se hallaba oculta; caso contrario a Shizune y Tsunade, quienes estaban acostumbradas a la hostilidad de Mebuki, o al menos la matriarca ya se hacía a la idea._

— _Bien. Entonces directo al grano será — acató la exuberante rubia, quien tomó un suspiro y afiló su mirada — Es más que obvio que deben estar al tanto de la actual situación de Terra. El Continente del Agua ha caído finalmente, y ahora está controlado por Kaguya Otsutsuki, al igual que el Continente de la Tierra. Si bien éste último aún se mantiene en resistencia, la reina ya controla al menos un sesenta por ciento del mismo._

— _¿Y todo éso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? — cuestionó demandante Mebuki, aún conservando aquella frialdad tan poco característica de ella, pero el ver a aquella altiva regente ponía en desafío su paciencia._

— _Tiene todo que ver, Lady Haruno — afirmó la matriarca, con adamancia — No sólo con ustedes, sino con Iridia entero. Y me temo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Kaguya nos ataque. De todos modos, ella conoce a la perfección éste lugar. Y estamos vulnerables a cualquier asalto._

— _Comprendo éso perfectamente, pero aún no me explica el porqué se encuentra aquí — endilgó nuevamente Mebuki._

 _Mientras tanto, su esposo le suplicaba que se calmara, al menos de manera silenciosa, cuando colocó su mano sobre la de su esposa._

— _Pues bien. El motivo por el que me encuentro aquí con ustedes, es porque Iridia debe ser evacuada cuanto antes. Cuando menos todos los menores de edad._

 _Así sin más, Tsunade soltó las palabras, como si charlaran de una típica e insustancial conversación, mientras tomaban una tasa de café. Pero la diferencia estaba en que la información era delicada, y hasta cierto punto controversial. Sakura sintió cómo en su pequeño corazón se clavaba un alfiler, pero decidió seguir escuchando, antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas, aunque no le agradaba nada las hipótesis que se formulaba en su cabecita._

— _¿Evacuada? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Tenemos suficientes Querubines para resguardar al pueblo, además de que yo jamás permitiría que Kaguya y sus tropas pusieran en riesgo a mi pueblo, o a mi familia — objetó la pelidorada._

 _Sin embargo, Tsunade estaba determinada en su decisión, además de que no contaba con mayores opciones._

— _Me temo todos tenemos nuestras órdenes, mi Lady — esclareció Tsunade — Somos un blanco muy fácil para Kaguya, especialmente ahora que la mayor parte de nuestros efectivos han sido enviados a combate. Nuestros niños están en severo peligro, y no puedo tolerar que sean afectados por la guerra. Por tanto, a partir del día de mañana, evacuaremos a todos los menores de dieciocho años. Y está de más decir que Sakura-hime se encuentra entre ellos._

 _Tras la pared, Sakura se tapó con sus manos la boca, a la vez que ahogaba un sollozo, y hacía todo lo posible por retener aquellas gotas salinas de sus ojos, mientras su corazón se hallaba en un puño. Lamentablemente, debido a su corta edad, Sakura falló completamente, y comenzó a gimotear silenciosamente, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, y le nublaban por completo la vista. Y es que pensar que podría estar lejos de aquel hermoso bosque donde creció, y en el que tenía todas sus amistades, le destrozaba su alma. Lo único que podía suplicar, a cambio, era que sus padres le acompañaran._

 _Mebuki parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso ésa mujer, que tenía al frente, le había dicho que le despojaría de su amada hija? No. En definitiva tenía que haber escuchado mal._

— _¿Perdone? — articuló la reina Haruno, aún incrédula._

 _Tsunade le mantenía la mirada con total seriedad, además de que la Senju no era conocida por tomarse las cosas a la ligera._

— _Lo que escuchó, mi Lady._

— _¡¿Es que acaso ha perdido usted la cabeza?! ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que me arrebaten a mi pequeña! — rugió como nunca la pasiva reina, quien además se levantó de su asiento._

 _La acción de la matriarca Haruno impresionó incluso a su propio esposo e hija._

— _Cariño... Por favor... Tranquilízate — le pidió en un suplicio su marido, en un intento de apaciguar a aquella fiera conocida como instinto maternal._

— _¡No me pidas que me calme, Kizashi! — bramó furiosa la Haruno — ¡No dejaré que me quiten a mi hija! ¡Antes tendrán que matarme!_

— _Mebuki-sama. Le recuerdo que Sakura-hime no es su..._

 _Tsunade intentó concluir su enunciado, pero fue interrumpida por una iracunda Mebuki._

— _¡Ella es mi hija! ¡Yo la crié! ¡Y nadie tiene derecho a quitármela! — rebatió con agresividad Mebuki — ¡Y me importa un carajo su opinión! ¡No se la daré!_

— _¿De verdad piensa éso, Mebuki-sama? — replicó con total calma Tsunade, cruzando ambos brazos frente a su extremadamente voluptuoso pecho — ¿Aún cuando está exponiendo a su hija?_

 _Mebuki se mordió el labio. Por supuesto sabía de las consecuencias de obstinarse a mantener a la pequeña Haruno a su lado, pero ella daría su vida, de ser necesario, si es que alguien intentase lastimarla. Aunque, por otro lado, sabía que si Kaguya Otsutsuki llegase a invadir Iridia, pocas eran las probabilidades de que lograse sobrevivir a un asalto de la tirana reina de Nubrum, y aún menos podría defender a su linda hija._

 _La Haruno mayor apretó fuertemente sus puños, y soltó algunas lágrimas. Odiaba ser tan sentimental, y tener facilidad para el llanto, mas tenía la perfecta noción de que si la seguridad de la princesa de Iridia estaba garantizada, su felicidad no importaba._

 _Por su parte, Sakura no pudo más, y se retiró corriendo a su habitación, pero, accidentalmente, la pequeña ninfa se tropezó con un bello florero en su huida. Por suerte, nadie la habría escuchado, razón por la cual siguió corriendo a su habitación, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, y sollozos casi inaudibles._

 _Algunos minutos pasaron, y Sakura escuchó los pasos de su madre en sus aposentos, aunque no volvió su mirada hacia su progenitora. Mebuki colocó sus manos sobre los delgados brazos de su hija, y la estrujó contra su cuerpo. La matriarca Haruno, además, trasladó su palma derecha hacia la pequeña cabeza de la pelirrosa, y entonces la abrazó contra su pecho, en un afecto maternal. Sakura no se contuvo más, y lloró amargamente contra el cuerpo de su madre, mientras que ésta última tampoco se resistió, y soltó unas traicioneras gotas salinas, abrazando a su hija desde el fondo de su alma._

— _¡¿Por qué, mamá?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me tengo que ir?! ¡Yo me quiero quedar contigo! ¡No quiero irme! — suplicó la ojiesmeralda, con la voz ahogada en llanto, y contra el cuerpo de la reina._

 _Aquello le destrozaba el alma a Mebuki._

— _Mi pequeña princesa — susurró dolida Mebuki — Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, pero ésto es por tu bien. Te amo demasiado, y no quiero que nada te pase._

— _¿Pero... tú y papá vendrán conmigo... cierto? — imploró la pelirrosa._

 _Pero el rostro desmoronado de su madre le decía todo, por lo que Mebuki la abrazó aún mas fuerte._

 _Kizashi, igualmente, hizo acto de presencia, y no pudo soportar aquella devastadora escena. Lo único que podía hacer era acercarse a su familia, y abrazarlas con todo su afecto, disfrutando uno de los últimos momentos familiares que llegaría a tener. Al menos en un largo período de tiempo, y hasta que aquella terrible guerra concluyera._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _El día de la partida llegó, y el ánimo de la pelirrosa se hallaba por los suelos. Sakura había pasado los últimos días en su hogar sin poder dormir, a pesar de que había pedido a sus padres que le permitieran quedarse con ellos. Sus progenitores, a pesar de su edad de nueve años, no se lo impidieron, ya que sabían que podrían no volver a ver a aquella hermosa princesa que era su hija, y decidieron que suspenderían su vida íntima, hasta la partida de su hija. Y muy probablemente serían incapaces de retomarla, hasta que volvieran a ver a la pequeña pelirrosa._

 _El rostro de la pequeña ojiesmeralda estaba sumamente demacrado, con algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos, y signos de fatiga crónica, producto de las noches de insomnio, ante lo cual sus padres hicieron todo lo posible por ayudar a su pequeña, pero fueron fútiles debido al constante llanto de la princesa hada. Y era bastante lógico, pues, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de una niña de nueve años, el alma y personalidad de Sakura eran más cercanas a la de una niña de cinco años, tan pura e inocente._

 _A Tsunade, y especialmente a Shizune, les estrujaba el corazón el ver a aquella niña sufrir, pues había crecido en un ambiente de amor y felicidad, a pesar de ser época de una atroz guerra. Y ahora, a Sakura le arrebataban su pequeño mundo de tranquilidad, paz, y amor, para llevarla a un lugar vacío, lejos del contacto de toda civilización, en el medio de la nada, y cuyos únicos custodios serían un grupo de querubines, a los cuales se les prohibió el acceso al jardín del comienzo, llamado igualmente el_ _ **Huerto del Edén**_ _. ¿La razón? Podrían poner en peligro la integridad de la pelirrosa, por lo que debían mantenerse distanciados de la misma._

 _Regularmente, habrían enviado a Sakura con el resto de los niños, hacia aquella isla al sur del Continente de la Tierra, pero ni ellos mismos sabían si Kaguya tenía noción de la existencia de la misma. Y de ser así, expondrían a la princesa de Iridia y, por consiguiente, a la heredera al trono, por lo que su linaje moriría con ella. En definitiva, no podían darse el lujo de exponer a la princesa hada. Por ello, fue decidido que fuese enviada al punto más aislado de toda Terra, donde ningún ser podría ingresar, no sin antes tener que enfrentar a las poderosas Arcanas Elementales, a Gaia, Theia, y miles de ángeles guardianes en la zona. Nadie tendría semejante osadía para enfrentar a tan poderosos seres, ni siquiera Kaguya. O al menos éso creían._

 _Curiosamente, la diosa Gaia no había sido informada del viaje de la pelirrosa al Huerto del Origen, pero Tsunade tenía la certeza de que podrían enfrentar a cualquier invasor de presentarse uno. Y de no ser el caso, el acceso estaba limitado únicamente a través de una Singularidad en el Continente Olvidado. Singularidad de la que únicamente la regente de Iridia estaba al tanto, y la explotaría para infiltrar a la pequeña pelirrosa. La princesa de Iridia, definitivamente, no correría ningún peligro._

 _Sakura salió finalmente de su hogar, al cual le echó un último vistazo. La pequeña Haruno suspiró con una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza. Sabía que iría a extrañar ése lugar, a sus amigos, su gente, y especialmente a sus progenitores. La joven ninfa, en ésos momentos, detestaba a la despiadada reina Kaguya, dado que ignoraba el terrible pasado de la peliblanca. Y a su corta edad, lo único que veía era una abominable mujer, a la cual no le importaba provocar daños en el alma de las personas, con tal de conseguir sus objetivos._

 _Sus padres salieron tras la princesa de Iridia, con un rostro aún peor que el de ella. Casi parecían zombies de lo terriblemente demacrados que se hallaban, dado que su única hija partía aquel mismo día, para no volver en un período largo de tiempo. Y éso si es que llegaban a sobrevivir hasta entonces, lo cual era altamente dudable, a menos que se dieran dos escenarios._

 _El primero era que Kaguya, por alguna razón, decidiera no atacar al pueblo de Iridia, donde creció y se crió en un ambiente demasiado hostil. Sin embargo, aquello era una muy remota probabilidad, teniendo en cuenta la actual personalidad de la Princesa de la Luna, quien había acabado con legiones enteras de ejércitos por su propia cuenta, y su corazón estaba lleno de odio y de resentimiento._

 _La segunda era que, con suerte, todos los adultos del pueblo guerrero de Iridia pudieran llegar a vencerle en combate, junto con la ayuda de Tsunade Senju, mejor conocida como la_ _ **Legendaria Amazona**_ _. Pero aquello era aún menos probable que si la peliblanca se compadeciera y no provocara una emboscada._

 _Sólo el tiempo lo diría._

 _Sakura le dio un último abrazo a sus padres, aún entre lágrimas y sollozos, mientras tanto éstos derramaban sus propias lágrimas, y estrujaban a la pequeña ninfa, intentando grabar en sus mentes, y sus espíritus, la calidez de su pequeña. Así permanecieron un largo tiempo, hasta que, aún con una mano en un puño, Tsunade gentilmente separó a la pelirrosa de sus progenitores, y tomó de la mano a la ojiesmeralda. Posteriormente, la matriarca la alejó de los mismos, aún contra el terrible panorama de presenciar una despedida._

— _Tsunade — le llamó la reina Haruno con frialdad, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos — Más te vale cuidar de mi pequeña hija._

 _"O te mataré". Mebuki no lo pronunció, pero lo dio a entender. Tsunade asintió determinada, y finalmente, desapareció entre pétalos de margaritas. Con ello, dejó a unos Kizashi y Mebuki dolidos y devastados, con la única esperanza de que algún día pudiesen volver a ver a Sakura._

 _Desafortunadamente, nunca más tendrían la dicha de ver a su princesa._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _El huerto del Edén se hizo presente ante los ojos de Sakura. La ninfa caminaba a través del hermoso jardín, en el cual se respiraba un aire increíblemente puro y libre de toda clase de contaminantes, además de que la temperatura era impresionantemente agradable, junto con el hecho de que los diversos animales de aquel jardín se comportaban extrañamente amigables, incluso los que, por definición, eran extremadamente territoriales, como los grandes felinos, caninos, y reptiles, al igual que los leones, lobos, y los monstruosos dinosaurios._

 _Su futura mentora ahora la había dejado a solas, para que explorara enteramente el místico jardín, pues, de cualquier modo, no es como si Sakura tuviera algo más que hacer, ya que estaría "enclaustrada" en aquel lugar durante al menos los próximos dos o tres años, hasta que decidieran que Iridia sería un lugar seguro donde poder habitar. Pero, por aquella temporada, Sakura estaría en el medio de la nada._

 _La pelirrosa llegó y se sentó bajo un árbol de cerezos. Se abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, y soltó las últimas lágrimas que tenía, casi dejándola deshidratada. Pero justo en éso, entonces se percató de algo, o más bien dicho alguien que no vio cuando llegó en ése momento._

 _A unos cien metros de su actual posición, se hallaba la figura de una persona, cuando menos éso parecía desde la distancia donde Sakura se hallaba. De inmediato, la ojiesmeralda se levantó del suelo como si le hubiesen impulsado, y comenzó a correr en dirección de aquel cuerpo._

 _Al llegar a éste, se impresionó al ver que se trataba de un niño de hebras negras, de aproximadamente su misma edad, quizá un año mayor que ella, pero aquello era lo menos importante. Lo que realmente tenía relevancia era que aquel niño pelinegro estaba gravemente herido. Tenía algunas cuchilladas a través de todo su cuerpo, el cual, del mismo modo, estaba barnizado en su propia sangre. Y además tenía unos terribles traumatismos, lo cual hizo que la pelirrosa se cubriera horrorizada la mitad de su rostro._

 _Por supuesto, algunas pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparon a Sakura, por la espeluznante imagen, pero se armó de valor y se arrodilló hacia aquel niño, imaginándose que estaba muerto, aunque al colocar una mano sobre el pecho del moreno, pudo sentir una muy tenue respiración. Sakura en un principio retrocedió, hasta caer sentada en su trasero, aunque se recompuso de inmediato, y volvió a acercarse al pelinegro, tratando de arrastrarle a algún cuerpo de agua para tratar lo mejor que podía sus heridas. Lo malo de todo era que su fuerza física era extremadamente limitada, por lo que le llevó, literalmente, horas el poder halarlo hasta el río más cercano. Lo que realmente le preocupaba a la pequeña ninfa era que aquel extraño niño muriera por desangrado, misma razón por la que puso todo su empeño en arrastrarle, no importando si terminaba fatigada en el proceso._

 _Al cabo de un muy largo tiempo, Sakura finalmente logró arrastrar al niño hasta un riachuelo, dejando su cuerpo en la orilla del mismo. La hada, con sus manos, tomó un poco de agua, para después empapar las terribles heridas en el cuerpo del azabache, por lo que lo escuchó gruñir aún en su estado de inconsciencia. Aquello en un principio la asustó, pero eventualmente la ojiesmeralda continuó con su labor, esperando que el chico no pereciera._

 _Sakura finalmente concluyó de lavar sus heridas, y ahora tendría que ingeniárselas para suturar aquellos atroces traumatismos. Pero, en ése momento, recordó que su madre le entregó un ungüento mágico hace años, el cual, para desgracia de Sakura, dejó junto con el resto de sus pertenencias en aquella casa de árbol, en la mitad del huerto. La pelirrosa se golpeó la frente en frustración, gruñendo por su estupidez e incompetencia, a pesar de que realmente jamás se hubiese imaginado que hallaría a alguien en aquel jardín, mucho menos un malherido._

 _Sakura suspiró en frustración, y de nueva cuenta tuvo que arrastrarle hasta su pequeña casa. Se llevó en el proceso otras dos horas, quizá mas, debido a que se hallaba a varios metros del riachuelo._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _El pelinegro poco a poco despertaba. Se esclareció gradualmente su imagen, y se halló a sí mismo dentro de una extraña habitación que parecía el tronco de un árbol, uno muy grande por cierto. El azabache parpadeó un par de veces, y se sintió con unas terribles náuseas y dolor en todo su cuerpo. Cuando se quiso incorporar, el desastroso dolor se lo impidió, por lo que le hizo gruñir, y se tumbó de inmediato en aquella cómoda cama._

— _Por favor, no te muevas. Tus heridas aún no han sanado — pronunció una dulce e infantil voz._

 _Aquello hizo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos de inmediato, y que ladeara su rostro hacia donde provenía la misma. El ojinegro se sorprendió al ver a una niña que aparentaba tener aproximadamente se edad, quizá un año menos que él, y que, además de todo, era muy hermosa; la niña más hermosa que hubiese visto, de hecho. Ojos esmeralda, cabello rosado corto, hasta su mentón, piel blanca y cremosa, y la sonrisa más cautivadora que haya visto en su vida._

 _Sasuke se levantó como pudo, y entrecerró un poco sus orbes. El Uchiha trataba de examinar a la pequeña más a detalle, acción que hacía sonrojar a la ninfa intensamente. Aquello a Sasuke le pareció bastante tierno en la niña, pero sacudió su cabeza de inmediato. Para Sasuke, las mujeres eran molestas, y aquella pequeña pelirrosa no sería la excepción, seguramente._

 _Aún así, estaba en búsqueda de respuestas._

— _Yo... ¿Estoy muerto? — preguntó el pequeño pelinegro en un susurro._

 _Aquella acción le sacó una risilla a la pequeña ninfa, quien negó de inmediato._

— _No. Sólo te desmayaste — enunció con dulzura la ojiesmeralda, con su voz de niña pequeña._

— _Pero... ¿Qué hago aquí, entonces? Tengo que estar en el cielo, ya que tú eres un ángel._

 _Sakura mantuvo su sonrisa, mientras volvía a negar._

— _No. No estás en el cielo. Estás en el Huerto del Edén — afirmó la princesa de Iridia, haciendo extrañar al azabache._

— _¿Huerto de Edén? ¿Qué acaso éso no es mitológico, y no existe? — preguntó el moreno, con una ceja alzada._

— _No. Tú estás en el Edén... Aunque realmente no deberías... — susurró Sakura lo último, por lo bajo._

 _Sin embargo, el enunciado de la Haruno fue perfectamente audible para el pequeño de ojos obsidiana, quien suspiró, y se encogió de hombros._

— _Ni yo mismo sé como llegué hasta aquí, para serte honesto. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba siendo torturado por unos dementes — pronunció el moreno con aburrimiento, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa._

— _P-Pero... ¡¿Por qué te harían éso?! — cuestionó la princesa hada, levantando un poco su voz._

 _El pelinegro volvió a encogerse de hombros._

— _Qué se yo. El mundo está lleno de idiotas. Yo lo único que quería era un poco de comida._

 _Sakura, de inmediato, se sintió mal. El tan sólo imaginarse que alguien, como aquel extraño moreno, había sido torturado de una manera tan brutal, por haber robado comida, le estrujaba el corazón. Y pensar que su vida había sido dura. La realidad era que no era ni aún un poco aproximada a lo que aquel azabache habría experimentado, o al menos así lo vio la pelirrosa._

 _La Haruno tenía ganas de llorar, al imaginarse a tan terrible experiencia, pero tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, y se recompuso._

— _Siento oír eso — susurró tímidamente la ninfa._

 _Sasuke se recostó de nuevo, restándole importancia._

— _Nah. Ya estoy acostumbrado a éso — replicó con impasividad el azabache, haciendo sentir aún peor a la hada._

 _Sin embargo, Sakura decidió no responder a aquel comentario._

— _Será mejor que te quedes, hasta que se recuperen tus heridas — musitó Sakura, quien se levantó de aquella silla que estaba junto a la cama, donde reposaba el pequeño de ojos negros._

— _Por cierto — le llamó el chico._

 _La pelirrosa volvió su mirada al moreno._

 _— ... ¿Cómo te llamas, niña? — preguntó el azabache._

 _Sakura sabía que no podía revelar su identidad, ya que se pondría en peligro a sí misma y al reino de Iridia entero, o cuando menos éso le dijo su maestra, sólo en caso de que se llegara a encontrar con alguien, algo que debía ser imposible, de acuerdo a las circunstancias actuales. Y he aquí, la pequeña ninfa estaba en presencia de un pequeño pelinegro de ojos azabaches. Bien que pondría en práctica el consejo de su maestra._

— _E-Éso no te lo puedo decir — le respondió tímida la ninfa._

 _La respuesta de la ojiesmeralda hizo que su acompañante enarcara una ceja._

— _¿Huh? ¿Y por qué no? — interrogó Sasuke, entre extrañado y molesto._

— _Simplemente no puedo. Lo siento — se disculpó Sakura._

 _El pelinegro se quedó contemplando unos segundos a una nerviosa, y sonrojada, Sakura. La ninfa debía admitir que la mirada de ése pequeño moreno le provocaba una extraña sensación, como si la analizara con aquellos orbes obsidiana. Sakura tenía que aceptar que ése chico era muy guapo, aún para ser tan joven, pero no tenía idea de qué era aquel extraño sentimiento en su pecho, y su vientre. Era como si su corazón galopara en su delicado tórax, y en su estómago se hallaran mariposas._

— _Sí que eres rara, niña — endilgó el azabache, recostándose de nuevo — Bien. Pues si con ésas estamos, yo tampoco puedo decirte mi nombre — pronunció el ojinegro, haciendo un mohín un tanto cómico, gracias a su joven edad._

 _Aquello, extrañamente, le hizo sonreír a la pelirrosa._

— _E-Esta bien. Lo entiendo. Lo único que te puedo decir es que soy una princesa — murmulló dulcemente Sakura._

 _El pelinegro se levantó de la cama, con una ceja a lo alto, sorprendido por la información._

— _¿Tú también? — inquirió el azabache con sorpresa en su voz, causando la misma reacción en la pelirrosa._

— _¿Eh? ¿Tú eres un príncipe? — replicó en redundancia la pequeña hada._

— _Hmp. Me respondes con una pregunta. Sí que eres una molestia — se burló el pelinegro._

 _El comportamiento del moreno hizo enojar a la princesa de Iridia, quien hizo un tierno puchero e infló sus mejillas._

— _¡Y-Yo no soy una molestia! — rebatió la pequeña, un tanto molesta._

 _Los tiernos ademanes de Sakura le sacaron una sonrisa ladina al pelinegro._

— _Como sea. ¿Qué haces aquí? — cambió de tema el chico._

 _Sakura agachó la mirada._

— _Me mandaron a éste lugar para protegerme — respondió con tristeza la pelirrosa, haciendo que el moreno entrecerrara los ojos._

— _¿Ocultándote? ¿De qué? — preguntó el ojiobsidiana, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido._

— _De la Guerra de Terra — dijo la niña — Mi Clan me ha enviado a éste lugar, para resguardarme._

— _¿Un Clan, huh? ¿Y a qué Clan perteneces? — preguntó curioso el moreno._

 _Sakura agachó la mirada, y suspiró._

— _...Éso tampoco te lo puedo decir — susurró frustrada la Haruno._

— _Tsk. Realmente eres molesta. Como sea. No es asunto mío._

 _El azabache no dijo nada más, sino que se recostó en aquella cama e intentó descansar. Sakura decidió retirarse, a recolectar algunos frutos, pues predecía que, al contrario de ella, aquel niño no era más que un simple humano, con todas sus limitaciones y desventajas. Lo que no sabía es que su vida cambiaría para siempre, a partir de ése momento._

.

* * *

.

— Ése día tuve la impresión de que nos uniríamos espiritualmente. Y creo que estuve en lo correcto — declaró sonrojada Sakura, pero con una increíblemente hermosa sonrisa.

Sasuke le reciprocó con el mismo gesto.

— Lo sé. Yo también sentía que nuestras almas estarían unidas desde ése momento. Desde ése día me gustaste, e inadvertidamente me enamoré de ti, aún sin que yo me diera cuenta — explicó el Uchiha, con un rostro nostálgico, pero feliz, como nunca Sakura lo había visto.

Aquello hizo sonrojar aún más a la hermosa princesa hada, quien le sonrió a Sasuke.

— Tú también me gustaste, y me hechizaste el corazón. Igualmente, mi inconsciente me hizo enamorarme de ti _— aseguró la princesa de las ninfas._

La ninfa se acercó al Uchiha, y se colocó a su costado izquierdo. Entonces, Sakura le abrazó, con su delgado brazo zurdo, el torso de Sasuke por el frente, y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Mientras tanto Sasuke con su poderosa extremidad la abrazó suavemente, y la apretó gentilmente contra su cuerpo, para a continuación depositar un suave beso en la frente de la Haruno, quien se abochornó aún más. Todo ésto mientras contemplaban aquella casa de árbol, la cual, desafortunadamente, ahora estaba sumamente deteriorada, pero que les traía gratos recuerdos.

.

* * *

.

 _Pasaron unos cuantos días desde que Sasuke se había finalmente recuperado, pero, al no haber modo de salir del Edén, de acuerdo a las explicaciones de la pelirrosa, el Uchiha se resignó a quedarse atrapado con aquella molestia de cabello rosado, a pesar de que, en realidad, era todo menos molesta. La Haruno era extremadamente gentil y amable, lo que ocasionaba extrañas sensaciones en el Uchiha. Sasuke sentía el deseo de robarle un beso a ésa niña, pero, constantemente, descartaba aquellos obsesivos pensamientos, los cuales consideraba absurdos._

 _Volviendo al punto anterior, Sasuke tendría que estar forzado a convivir con aquella extraña pelirrosa. Hasta hoy día, el moreno no sabía su nombre y, como siguiera en su plan aquella ninfa, probablemente jamás lo haría, pero aquello era lo menos relevante para el príncipe del Clan Uchiha. Lo que realmente le interesaba era hallar la manera de salir de aquella isla. Aunque, en realidad, a lo único que volvería era a la miseria y la sobrevivencia. Pelear y matar por comida, tal y como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos cinco años, desde la masacre de su Clan. Quizá hasta terminaría de nuevo en los campos de concentración de Pandemonium._

 _Sasuke salió a dar un paseo por aquel extenso jardín, sin un rumbo fijo. Esperaba hallar algo interesante que hacer, o una pista que le ayudara a regresar al mundo real, así que se encaminó fuera de aquella casa de árbol, no importándole a dónde fuese a parar. Instintivamente, el Uchiha fue guiado hacia el arrollo, donde Sakura le había llevado cuando lo encontró por primera vez, de acuerdo a lo que le platicó la ninfa. Y curiosamente, la halló ahí mismo, enjuagando en el agua una gran cantidad de frutos y bayas, las cuales colocaba en una tela ya lavadas._

 _Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y se acercó a la pelirrosa, quien aún no se había percatado de la presencia del azabache._

— _¿Realmente piensas comerte todo éso? — cuestionó burlón el pelinegro._

— _¡Kyaaa! ¡N-No me asustes así! — le respondió en un grito la princesa hada, quien volvió su mirada sorprendida a Sasuke._

 _El príncipe Uchiha enarcó una ceja._

— _¿Eh? Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta que estaba aquí. Eres muy distraída, ¿Sabes? — volvió a mofarse el pelinegro._

 _Sakura hizo un tierno puchero._

— _¡N-No es cierto! ¡Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa! — rebatió tímidamente la ojiesmeralda._

 _El pelinegro sonrió torcidamente._

— _Claro. Ése es sin duda el mejor argumento para_ _ **"Soy una boba despistada"**_ _— pronunció el Uchiha, con mofa._

 _La pequeña Haruno finalmente se molestó, y le mostró la lengua, acción que le sacó una sonrisa altanera al pelinegro. Posteriormente, Sakura se cruzó de brazos, e hizo un mohín._

 _— De acuerdo. Lo siento — se disculpó Sasuke — Pero en serio. ¿Piensas comer todos ésos frutos? — interrogó nuevamente el pequeño pelinegro._

 _La ninfa se sonrojó._

— _Eh... Bueno... Yo... Los corté para que pudieras comerlos — respondió Sakura, en un susurro, y con increíble nerviosismo._

 _Entretanto, Sasuke se quedó de piedra._

— _¿Tú... realmente lo hiciste por mi? — pronunció por lo bajo el Uchiha, sorprendido por el gesto de la pequeña pelirrosa._

 _La princesa de Iridia agachó la mirada, y jugueteó con sus dedos, no atreviéndose a observar aquellas obsidianas del Uchiha que le alteraban sus emociones._

 _Sasuke se quedó contemplando a la pequeña hada, quien aún no dejaba de jugar con sus pequeños dedos, y era incapaz de devolverle la mirada al último de los Uchiha. Al príncipe del Fuego aquella niña le pareció lo más intrigante en el mundo, y muy a su pesar el ojinegro tenía que admitir que era muy bonita y tierna, aunque a veces le exasperara tanta dulzura e introversia. Pero, no por ello, Sakura dejaba de parecerle la criatura más interesante del mundo, o al menos que hasta ahora había conocido._

 _Inadvertidamente, Sasuke emitió una pasiva y amigable sonrisa, cuando menos para lo que él consideraba "amigable". Desde que su familia entera fue masacrada, no había puesto atención a ése tipo de detalles, en parte porque no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo, a causa de que tenía que sobrevivir a cuantas agresiones de demonios y gente despreciable. Demonios y seres que no sólo le arrebataban sus alimentos, sino que buscaban hacerle daño y darle muerte._

 _Al final, Sasuke se arrodilló junto a la pequeña ninfa, y la observó directo a los ojos. Sakura, por acto de reflejo, se vio forzada a devolverle el gesto, sobretodo porque sentía aquellos oscuros írises sobre su pequeño cuerpo._

— _Hey... Muchas gracias. De verdad te lo agradezco — le retribuyó el pelinegro, sonriéndole como nunca lo habría hecho con otra persona, exceptuando su ahora difunta madre._

 _Sakura se quedó con sus orbes abiertos como platos, y con un notorio brillo en ellos, además de un sonrojo en sus mejillas. No obstante, el denso Uchiha no se percató de ello, y simplemente tomó aquella manta con muchos frutos. Sasuke agarró una de las bayas, y le dio una mordida, deleitándose con el sabor de la misma. Aunque, de inmediato, Sakura reaccionó, y le arrebató el fruto de las manos al Uchiha. Sasuke, en un principio, se extrañó, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño, e intentó quitarle la baya. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba reticente a devolvérselo._

— _¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo! — demandó el pequeño Uchiha._

 _Pero Sakura negó con su cabeza, mientras la alzaba a lo alto, y malabareaba aquel fruto._

— _¡No! ¡Ésto no se come sólo! ¡Es un tomate! ¡Se combina con otras verduras! — rebatió la pelirrosa._

 _Sasuke continuó bregando contra la niña, intentando arrebatarle el fruto. Y en vista de que Sakura se negaba a cedérselo, el azabache sonrió torcidamente, y empujó a la ninfa al río. La Haruno emitió un gritillo, y se precipitó en el agua con un chapuzón._

 _Sakura salió del agua. Y aprovechando que Sasuke se hallaba distraído con su risa, lo arrastró del pie, hundiéndolo junto con ella. Ahora fue el turno de la Haruno para reír, aunque lo hizo con mayor diligencia y timidez. Mientras tanto, un molesto Uchiha emergió del agua, y con un gruñido se abalanzó sobre la chica, a la cual empapó nuevamente. Y mediante ello, comenzó una guerra entre ambos, en ver quien dejaba completamente mojado al otro._

 _En el extenso huerto, se escuchaban las risas de la pelirrosa, y los gruñidos de frustración del pelinegro. Obviamente, el azabache tenía una reputación que cuidar, pero la realidad era que Sasuke se sentía alegre, después de tanto tiempo donde sólo conocía la violencia y la muerte._

 _Y demonios. Qué bien se sentía estar alegre._

.

* * *

.

— Recuerdo que nos pasamos como dos horas jugando en el agua. Nos hundíamos el uno al otro, y nos arrojábamos agua al rostro — rememoró Sakura, quien soltó un suspiro, mientras observaba aquel arrollo.

El riachuelo, al contrario a la casa de árbol, seguía más vivaz que nunca, mostrando unos exóticos peces.

— Y también descubrí que te fascinan los tomates. Aunque aún no entiendo el por qué — dijo la preciosa chica hada, aún abrazando al pelinegro.

Sasuke sonreía como nunca, asintiendo ante el comentario de aquella ninfa.

— Sí. Lo sé. Pero, por desgracia, el clima estaba un tanto frío y húmedo en aquella época — añadió el pelinegro.

El comentario de Sasuke le sacó una hermosa risilla a su compañera.

— Tienes razón. Y a causa de ello, terminaste enfermándote de un horrible resfriado. Parecías una babosa con tanto escurrimiento nasal — se burló la pelirrosa, quien rió aún con mayor intensidad.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

— Tch. Cállate. Tú tuviste la culpa. Si me hubieras devuelto mi tomate, nada de éso habría pasado — endilgó con falso enojo el azabache.

Sakura, lógicamente, lo captó. Pero aún así, le siguió el juego al moreno, queriendo provocar una reacción en él.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! ¡Admite que te veías horrible! ¡Si parecías un zombie! — se mofó aún mas la hermosa ojiesmeralda, quien además reía estrepitosamente.

Y con ello, Sakura logró su cometido de enojar al apuesto príncipe Uchiha.

— ¡Ya deja de burlarte! ¡Eres una molestia! — le vociferó el Uchiha, mientras que se separaba de ella, y se cruzaba de brazos.

Sakura paró su risa gradualmente, y lo abrazó por la espalda.

— ¡Aww! ¡No te enojes, Sasuke-kun! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! — canturreó con dulzura la pelirrosa.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente, a la vez que se daba la vuelta y abrazaba la cintura de la ninfa. La hermosa hada, al ver aquel perverso gesto, entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Sasuke-kun? — espetó la ninfa.

Repentinamente, Sasuke se arrojó junto con una aprisionada Sakura al arrollo. Entretanto, la princesa de Iridia lanzó un gritillo, el cual fue ahogado cuando cayó junto con el peliazabache a la templada agua, lo cual levantó una generosa cantidad de agua, cuando sus cuerpos impactaron con la superficie, y se hundieron completamente.

Sasuke fue el primero en salir a flote, riendo como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura. ¡Y vaya que lo había hecho!, ya que terminó empapando a aquella preciosa ninfa, de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente. Sakura, mientras tanto, finalmente salía del fondo, a tomar una bocanada de aire. Y entonces, la bella chica fulminó al Uchiha con sus increíbles esmeraldas, al mismo tiempo que el apuesto azabache sonreía cínicamente por su maldad. Aquello llevó a Sakura al límite de su paciencia, y arremetió contra el príncipe del Clan de la Guerra.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Eres un tonto! — rugió la pelirrosa, soltando cuanto manotazo podía en contra del azabache.

Sasuke sólo reía ante la preciada reacción de la Haruno.

Sin darse cuenta, la ninfa y el príncipe Uchiha nuevamente repitieron la misma hazaña de cuando eran unos niños, intentando hundirse el uno al otro, aunque, para desgracia de Sakura, Sasuke le superaba en fuerza, y por ello tenía la clara ventaja. Mas aquello no le limitó a la ojiesmeralda para que usara sus habilidades mágicas, y le arrojara colosales olas de agua al moreno, las cuales sepultaban completamente a Sasuke. La Haruno se reía de la impotencia del azabache, quien no podía evadir tan monstruosas olas de agua.

.

* * *

.

 _Nuevamente, Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba en cama, pero no a causa de terribles heridas, sino porque, hace unos días, se la pasó jugando con la pequeña ninfa en el arrollo. Sasuke no tomó en cuenta que la temperatura había descendido, y el clima estaba notoriamente frío, con el cielo nublado, y una brisa fresca. Factores que, eventualmente, hicieron estragos en el organismo del pequeño pelinegro y, combinado con el hecho de que no se había despojado de sus mojadas prendas aquel día, terminó enfermándose de un resfriado. el cual, desafortunadamente, se le agravó con el clima de aquellos días._

 _Sakura, por su parte, hacía todo lo posible por aliviar las molestias del último de los Uchiha. Sasuke, con cada día que pasaba, no parecía mejorar, sino que empeoraba su salud, al grado de sufrir fiebre alta y deshidratación, provocada del constante escurrimiento nasal. Aquello, lógicamente, preocupó profundamente a la pequeña ninfa, quien ya le había tomado especial cariño a Sasuke._

 _El mismo caso era para el moreno. Sasuke había hallado una amiga en la princesa del reino de Iridia. Increíble, teniendo en cuenta que él hallaba a las mujeres como un dolor en el trasero. Pero Sakura era simplemente especial, no sólo por su belleza física, sino por su tierna personalidad, y naturaleza compasiva._

— _Toma._

 _Sakura le ofreció un recipiente con lo que parecía una especie de caldo. Pero, dado que de acuerdo a la explicación de la ninfa no se les permitía lastimar a los animales del huerto, la sopa estaba preparada de diferentes verduras y saborizantes vegetales._

— _Gracias — susurró con voz ronca el pelinegro, no porque quisiera sonar grosero, sino porque el terrible dolor de garganta le había afectado las cuerdas vocales._

 _Mientras el azabache se alimentaba en silencio, Sakura se quedó pensativa. Sasuke ahora estaba en cama, debido a que ella lo presionó a jugar aquel día. Por lo menos, Sakura se sentía con la culpa de ello, por lo que agachó la mirada, y apretó sus manos sobre su vestido._

— _Perdóname — susurró la pelirrosa, con aflicción en su voz._

 _El tono de voz de Sakura extrañó al pelinegro._

— _¿Por qué te disculpas? — le preguntó aún afónico el pelinegro, quien había fruncido el entrecejo._

— _Fue mi culpa que te enfermaras, por seguirte el juego — replicó aún deprimida la princesa hada._

 _Sasuke resopló, y negó con la cabeza._

— _Nada de éso — dijo el moreno, a la vez que colocaba una mano en el hombro de Sakura._

 _La ninfa volvió su mirada al apuesto pelinegro._

 _— Fue culpa mía, por no haberme puesto a pensar en el clima de aquel día. ¿De acuerdo? Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Además, fue divertido — concluyó Sasuke, con una sonrisa muy a su estilo._

 _El moreno contagió con el mismo gesto a Sakura, salvo que la Haruno la emitía con dulzura._

 _Sasuke se perdió en el hermoso rostro de la ninfa, contemplando las facciones tan hermosas de la pelirrosa, especialmente aquel bochorno en sus mejillas, que no hacían más que embellecer el rostro de la pequeña princesa. Pero cuando el Uchiha la analizó más a detalle, se percató de aquellas discretas manchitas en sus pómulos. Aquellas pequeñas, pero curiosas pecas, las cuales le daban un aire más infantil, pero a la vez hermoso._

 _Sasuke, entonces, sonrió embobado. Detalle que la Haruno se dio cuenta, y la hizo sonrojar intensamente, por lo que agachó tímidamente su rostro, el cual era cubierto por aquel flequillo._

 _Sasuke se preguntó el porqué Sakura siempre llevaba aquellos cabellos en su frente, ya que, desde el momento en que la conoció, nunca se descubría aquella parte de su cabeza. Si bien en un principio no le dio mayor importancia, ahora que la conocía un poco mejor le parecía extraño e intrigante, por lo que, decidido, Sasuke se determinó a averiguar el motivo del mismo._

— _Oye, niña — le llamó el pelinegro a Sakura._

— _¿Qué sucede? — respondió con timidez la mencionada, aunque realmente no tenía otro modo de hacerlo._

— _Quería hacerte una pregunta._

 _Sakura levantó su mirada, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, en expectativa de la duda del moreno._

— _Dime — enunció con una bella sonrisa la ninfa._

 _Acción que hizo que Sasuke ladeara el rostro, para que la Haruno no viese su rubor._

— _Bueno. Quería saber... ¿Por qué siempre usas ése flequillo?_

 _Sakura desvaneció su alegre rostro, y su gesto, para pasar a una faz deprimida, y un semblante decaído. Aquella acción preocupó ligeramente al pelinegro, quien entrecerró sus ojos. Sasuke se esperaba escuchar lo peor, pero a la vez deseaba que no fuera algo realmente alarmante, ni conmocional. Escuchó a Sakura soltar un suspiro desanimado, y vio cómo entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos, aún sin desprender sus esmeraldas del suelo._

— _¿Qué pasa, niña? — emitió extrañado el pelinegro._

— _Es por mi frente — articuló en un susurró la pelirrosa, quien incrementó la intranquilidad en el azabache._

— _¿Tu frente? — repitió el Uchiha._

 _El azabache recibió un asentimiento de la Haruno._

 _— ¿Qué tiene de malo tu frente? — preguntó el príncipe del Clan del Fuego._

— _Es muy grande — masculló abatida la ninfa, a la vez que se levantaba un poco aquellas hebras que caían en su frente._

 _Sasuke observó impasivo la cabeza de Sakura, en aquella parte donde recaían los mechones. Ciertamente, era ligeramente más grande al promedio, pero no entendía el motivo por el cual la pelirrosa se sentía acomplejada. Es decir, claro que aquella amplia frente llamaría bastante la atención, mas no creía que realmente sería un problema, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Sakura tenía más rasgos llamativos, los cuales, según él, eran más atractivos, como aquel cabello rosado._

 _En un principio, a Sasuke le parecía extraño aquel tono de pelo, aunque después le fascinó cómo lucía en la ninfa, además de que aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que poseía como írises le hacían al azabache perderse en los mismos. Si a todo éso le aunaba sus hermosas facciones, como su respingada nariz, sus preciosos labios color salmón, y aquellas discretas pecas que distinguió hace unos minutos, prácticamente la ninfa era dueña de una belleza envidiable._

— _No veo cuál es el problema — aludió el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros._

— _El problema es que todos se burlan de mí — respondió triste la pelirrosa._

 _Sasuke notó la depresión en Sakura, por lo que volvió su mirada a la pequeña ninfa._

— _A mí me gusta tu frente — enunció como sin nada el moreno._

 _Pero después, Sasuke se percató de lo que acababa de decir, y se dio la vuelta de inmediato. No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde, dado que Sakura lo escuchó perfectamente._

— _...¿Q-Qué?_

 _La voz de la hada salió apenas en un murmullo, pero Sasuke se hizo el desentendido._

— _¡Nada! ¡No dije nada! — rebatió el Uchiha._

 _Sakura aún estaba con el rostro como un tomate, mientras que contemplaba la espalda del azabache, quien se hallaba igual de ruborizado, pero gracias a que Sasuke no encaraba a la princesa de Iridia, ésta no se percató del sonrojo del príncipe del Clan de la Guerra._

 _Al cabo de unos segundos, el incómodo silencio fue roto por un estruendoso estornudo, proveniente del sonido del escurrimiento nasal de Sasuke. Sakura entonces decidió que debía dejarlo descansar, con el fin de que se recompusiera lo más pronto posible._

— _S-Será mejor que duermas un poco — articuló aún nerviosa la ojiesmeralda, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla donde vigilaba al moreno._

 _Cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación, Sasuke le tomó de su fino antebrazo, razón por la cual la Haruno volvió su mirada al ojiobsidiana._

— _Oye, niña. ¿Aún no piensas decirme tu nombre? — cuestionó estoico Sasuke._

 _Sakura soltó un suave suspiro, y negó con la cabeza._

— _Lo siento. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Pondría en peligro a mi Clan — respondió tranquilamente la pelirrosa._

 _Sasuke chasqueó la lengua._

— _¿Y cómo pretendes que te llame mientras estemos atrapados en ésta zona? — interrogó severamente el pelinegro, clavando sus obsidianas en los esmeraldas de Sakura — No puedo estarte llamando_ _ **"niña"**_ _cada vez que necesite hablarte, ¿Sabes?_

 _Sasuke tenía un buen punto, pero órdenes eran órdenes, y Sakura debía acatarlas. La ninfa agachó su mirada, no pudiendo darle una respuesta concreta._

 _No obstante, repentinamente el cerebro de la ninfa reaccionó. Y se le ocurrió una idea para poder llamarse el uno al otro, sin tener que desvelar sus identidades, y con ello generar más confianza entre ellos. Sasuke se extrañó por la sonrisa de la pelirrosa, por lo que arrugó el entrecejo._

— _Te propongo algo — formuló la ninfa._

 _Sasuke asintió._

— _Te escucho._

— _No puedo aún revelarte mi nombre, pero podemos usar seudónimos para llamarnos el uno al otro. Y así, conservamos nuestras identidades, sin tener que recurrir a decirnos "_ _ **niño"**_ _y_ _ **"niña"**_ _— expuso Sakura._

 _Sasuke lo analizó unos segundos. Sinceramente, hallaba ridículo el que la hada no le revelara su nombre, y aún más el tener que usar apodos. Pero era mejor que usar términos tan banales, así que asintió._

— _De acuerdo. Supongo que funcionará. Al menos por ahora — replicó no muy convencido el Uchiha — ¿Quieres poner el ejemplo?_

 _Sakura se sorprendió un poco por la orden del moreno, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que ella diera la iniciativa, por lo que se colocó un dedo en el mentón, en un gesto pensativo tan infantil. Aquello hizo hizo que Sasuke sonriera, queriendo mofarse de tal expresión. Cuando finalmente pensó en uno, Sakura sonrió como nunca, mostrando sus dientes._

— _Bien. Ya tengo uno — manifestó la pelirrosa, con orgullo en su voz, mientras que el moreno asentía._

— _¿Y bien?_

— _Eres un príncipe, ¿Cierto? — referenció Sakura._

 _El pelinegro volvió a asentir, aunque enarcó una ceja._

— _¿Qué con ello?_

— _Entonces te llamaré_ _ **"Mi Dulce Príncipe"**_ _. O_ _ **"Mi Príncipe"**_ _, para que sea más corto — exclamó con optimismo Sakura._

 _Pero aquello logró que el pelinegro frunciera el entrecejo._

— _¿Qué clase de apodo es ése? — endilgó el moreno — ¡Sólo estás señalando lo obvio! — le recriminó Sasuke._

 _Sakura se cruzó de brazos, e hizo un puchero, en señal de molestia._

— _¡No soy buena con los apodos! — se defendió la pelirrosa, cosa que hizo suspirar al Uchiha._

— _Como sea. Supongo que peor es nada. Mi turno, entonces._

 _La realidad, es que si algo se le daba a Sasuke era poner apodos. Y bastó con sólo ver a la pelirrosa, para que se le ocurriera uno al instante._

 _— Entonces yo te llamaré "_ _ **Mi Flor de Cerezo"**_ _. O_ _ **"Cerezo"**_ _, cuando necesite hacerlo más compacto — expresó Sasuke, con una sonrisa egocéntrica._

 _Sakura se volvió a sonrojar por las palabras del moreno. Sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a galopar contra su caja torácica, haciéndole sentir nuevas e indescriptibles sensaciones, como si quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera en ése momento, para poder permanecer al lado de aquel pequeño pelinegro._

 _El fuerte estornudo de Sasuke le sacó de su ensoñación. La ninfa escuchó como éste maldecía y se retiraba aquel viscoso fluido de su nariz, además de que chasqueaba la lengua, y se limpiaba con un paño seco._

— _Será mejor que descanses — musitó suavemente la pelirrosa._

 _El Uchiha no respondió a su enunciado, y simplemente permanecía recostado. Justo antes de que la ninfa saliese de la habitación, el ojinegro le volvió a llamar._

— _Cerezo — pronunció con simpleza._

— _¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la pelirrosa, quien aún no se acostumbraba al seudónimo._

— _... También me gusta el cabello largo... — articuló nervioso Sasuke, además de que se sonrojó intensamente, aunque no volteó su rostro a la princesa de Iridia._

 _El corazón de Sakura se detuvo unas pulsaciones. Su rostro ahora se hallaba completamente rojo, como los amados tomates del pelinegro, aunque a causa de que el Uchiha se hallaba de espaldas a su compañera, el moreno no pudo darse cuenta de ello, lo cual fue lo mejor para la ninfa, ya que si hubiese visto el rostro de aquel azabache, probablemente se habría desmayado._

 _Sakura decidió salir de la habitación sigilosamente, con el fin de no alertar a Sasuke, aunque realmente éste no se habría atrevido a mirar aquellas esmeraldas. Esmeraldas que le hechizaron desde un principio, y por lo mismo permaneció recostado._

 _Una vez afuera, Sakura se colocó una mano en su pecho, tratando de regular su alocado corazón, para acto seguido soltar un suspiro, y finalmente calmarse._

 _La pelirrosa tomó con su mano su corto cabello, recordando lo que Sasuke le había comentado._

 _Quizá debería dejárselo crecer._

.

* * *

.

— ¿Entonces fue ésa la razón por la que te dejaste crecer el cabello, y te descubriste la frente? — preguntó curioso el Uchiha, quien mantenía aquella sonrisa tan impropia de él, como en aquellos días antes de la masacre de su Clan.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió.

— Sí. Jamás lo habría admitido en aquel entonces, pero quería llamar tu atención. Inconscientemente, quería gustarte — replicó dulcemente la princesa hada, quien aún se mantenía abrazada al chico que tanto amaba.

Ambos ahora se hallaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sasuke rodeaba el diminuto y delicado cuerpo de su hermosa princesa con sus poderosos brazos, y la aprisionaba suavemente contra su torso. Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba entre sus piernas, y de perfil, con su cabeza recargada contra el musculoso pecho de su amado, y su brazo izquierdo estrechando el torso del azabache.

Sasuke amplió aún mas su sonrisa, además de que apretó su agarre en la pelirrosa, pero sin querer llegar a lastimarla. Y entonces, el apuesto moreno dirigió su mirada hacia aquella parte de la cabeza de Sakura, en la que anteriormente era una amplia frente, pero que ahora no había más rasgos de ello, ya que todas sus facciones eran simplemente finas y perfectas, además de que un lago mechón de cabello le cruzaba la misma, y se ocultaba tras su oreja izquierda.

El Uchiha removió con su mano aquel mechón, y depositó un suave beso en la frente de Sakura. Aquello hizo sonrojar a la hermosa ninfa, como cuando era una niña, como cuando convivía con él. Sasuke tomó, con la mano opuesta, el sedoso y muy largo cabello de su Cerezo, comenzando a jugar con el mismo. Y a continuación, el azabache se llevó un gran tramo a su rostro, y aspiró aquel perfume natural a cerezos que emanaban las hebras de la princesa hada. Sasuke quedó hipnotizado con aquel aroma tan característico de la hermosa ninfa, y que le hechizó totalmente.

— No sabes lo feliz que me hace éso — expresó cariñosamente Sasuke, para después hundir su cabeza en la larga melena de Sakura — Tienes un cabello simplemente hermoso. Tal y como tú.

La ninfa le sonrió tan bellamente que Sasuke sonrió como un tonto, sabiendo que le era imposible resistirse a los encantos de la princesa de Iridia. Sakura tomó la mejilla derecha de su Dulce Príncipe, con su pequeña mano izquierda, y entonces la preciosa ninfa depositó un muy tierno y dulce beso en el costado izquierdo del rostro de Sasuke, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

.

* * *

.

 _Tres años de convivencia pasaron entre Sakura y Sasuke. Tiempo durante el cual habían no sólo aprendido a coexistir uno con el otro, sino que se volvieron más cercanos con el paso del intervalo temporal, y que habían aprendido mucho en torno a su compañero._

 _Sakura prácticamente había olvidado lo que era el sentirse sola y abandonada, a pesar de que aún extrañaba a sus padres y a su gente, puesto que aún ansiaba volver a verlos. Sasuke, por su lado, dejó atrás el dolor y el sufrimiento de la guerra por la supervivencia, sintiéndose por primera vez realmente vivo, aunque su actitud_ _ **"gruñona"**_ _, como Sakura la calificaba, aún continuaba, en realidad por dentro era muy feliz. Pero, de acuerdo a su orgullo, él tenía una reputación que cuidar, mas éso no le impedía disfrutar de la compañía de la pelirrosa. Incluso Sakura, en aquellos tres años, había crecido al igual que él, poniéndose cada vez más hermosa, especialmente con aquel cabello que ya le llegaba más de la mitad de la espalda._

 _Sasuke nunca admitiría que Sakura se veía increíblemente preciosa. Más que nada porque, contrario a lo que la ninfa opinaba respecto a su personalidad, el Uchiha era bastante tímido, cuando se trataba de relacionarse sentimentalmente con el género femenino, pero especialmente si se hablaba de su compañera pelirrosa, quien le alteraba su corazón y le hacía querer estar con ella todo el tiempo. Ella invadía su alma, y su mente. No había día en el que no pensara en ella, e incluso Sasuke pensaba en aquella hermosa hada durante sus sueños._

 _Durante su juego de perseguir el uno al otro, Sakura corría alegremente, y soltaba alegres risas, mientras que se aproximaba hacia aquel enorme árbol, en el medio de aquel místico huerto, donde, extrañamente, los animales y plantas jamás perecían, y el agua se mantenía tan pura y cristalina._

 _La ninfa iba tan feliz, y distraída, que no se dio cuenta cuando se acercó a una parte poco estable de la superficie que rodeaba aquella colosal Sequoia. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que Sakura se precipitó al fondo de la tierra, mientras que exclamaba un grito de susto, el cual fue rápidamente ahogado cuando se hundió enteramente._

— _¡Cerezo! — vociferó Sasuke, cuando vio cómo la pelirrosa se cayó en aquel agujero._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Uchiha se lanzó en auxilio de la ninfa, arrojándose al fondo de aquel agujero._

 _Sasuke cayó en pié sobre una rodilla, y de inmediato buscó con la mirada a la pequeña pelirrosa, hallándola a unos metros de donde se ubicaba. El Uchiha se encarreró hacia Sakura, y levantó del suelo, a la cual colocó contra su propia pierna flexionada. El azabache soltó un suspiro de alivio, al ver que no tenía heridas considerables, salvo unos cuantos raspones. Sakura, por su parte, sacudió su cabeza para recobrar su visibilidad, y el sentido de la orientación. La ninfa volvió su mirada a aquellas obsidianas del pelinegro, perdiéndose unos momentos en los mismos._

— _¿Estás bien, Cerezo? ¿No te lastimaste? — inquirió preocupado Sasuke._

 _Sakura negó._

— _E-Estoy bien, mi Príncipe — dijo la ninfa, con su bella sonrisa._

 _Sasuke asintió, y le ayudó a levantarse. Al terminar, ambos observaban a todas partes, sorprendiéndose de que aquel lugar era un a especie de túnel subterráneo, el cual descendía a lo profundo._

— _¿Qué clase de lugar será éste? — se preguntó a sí mismo el azabache, quien caminó un poco al fondo, pero sin perderse de vista — Nunca antes lo había visto. ¿Qué hay de ti, Cerezo? — le preguntó a su compañera de cabello exótico._

 _Sakura negó rotundamente._

— _Tampoco sabía que existía — replicó parsimoniosamente la hada._

— _Entiendo. Creo que sería mejor que le demos un vistazo — decretó el moreno._

 _Sakura asintió, y siguió al Uchiha a sus espaldas. La hada se llevó ambos brazos pegados a su pecho, en una señal de ligero temor, puesto que, en su corta edad, nunca había sido expuesta a lugares tan claustrofóbicos y oscuros como aquel estrecho pasadizo, donde apenas llegaba la luz solar, dándole un aspecto ligeramente tenebroso. Pero al adentrarse más, un conjunto de rocas, incrustadas en las paredes, se iluminaron en un rojo fluorescente, lo cual proveyó suficiente resplandor, para alumbrar aquella cueva._

 _Cuando finalmente descendieron, Sasuke y Sakura contemplaron una gigantesca habitación, probablemente de mayor diámetro y área del jardín entero. Ésta estaba a una profundidad aproximada de un kilómetro debajo de la tierra, por lo cual tardaron aproximadamente unos treinta minutos en llegar. Y ambos se sorprendieron del aspecto de la misma: Ésta tenía paredes, que parecían hechas de una gema azulada, las cuales reflejaban sus imágenes. En éstas, un grupo de runas se encontraban grabadas. Aquellos jeroglíficos parpadeaban constantemente, pero sin llegar a destellar a los chicos. Y justo al fondo de aquel enorme corredor, una especie de arco circular estaba colocado, al cual las mismas runas parpadeantes lo adornaban._

 _Con cautela, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se acercaron a examinarlo. Y cuando llegaron hasta éste, repentinamente el arco se iluminó con un resplandor, el cual le cubría el contorno del mismo. Y del mismo arco, un vórtice se amplió, entreabriendo lo que parecía un Agujero de Espacio/Tiempo._

— _¿Un Agujero de Gusano? — pronunció el pelinegro, quien se acercó un poco más al mismo — ¿Me pregunto a dónde llevará? — inquirió, acercándose un poco más._

 _Pero Sakura le sostuvo de su remera._

— _Mi príncipe. No te acerques mucho. Podría atraparte — aludió Sakura nerviosa._

 _Sasuke sabía que podía ser enviado a una dimensión alterna, por lo que optó por emplear otro método._

— _Supongo que tienes razón, pero necesito saber a dónde lleva ésta cosa — replicó el Uchiha._

 _Sasuke comenzó a examinar el área, en búsqueda de algún utensilio que le ayudase a su labor. Por suerte, halló en una de las esquinas una larga y pesada cadena, a la cual se encaminó, y la separó de una estatua de la cual estaba amarrada, rompiéndola en el proceso. El moreno se la amarró a la cintura, mientras que el otro extremo lo amarró a una de las rocas incrustadas en la pared, asegurándose con unos tirones de que no fuese a arrancarla, con la fuerza de atracción de aquel Túnel de Gusano. Al ver que aquella enorme piedra en el muro resistía los fuertes tirones, Sasuke se encaminó al portal de aquel templo subterráneo. Y con una última inspección a la cadena que le sostenía, se decidió a inspeccionar el portal._

— _Bien. Voy a echar un vistazo, para ver a dónde lleva ésta cosa — mencionó adamante el príncipe del Fuego — Espera aquí, Cerezo._

 _Sakura asintió._

— _Ten cuidado, mi Príncipe._

 _Sasuke se encaminó al portal. Y con una bocanada de aire, asomó la cabeza, y la parte superior de su torso, sorprendiéndose cuando se aclaró su mirada._

 _Tras aquel Túnel de Gusano, se hallaba nada más, y nada menos, que la_ _ **Ínsula de Thanatos**_ _, llamado igualmente el_ _ **Continente Olvidado**_ _, puesto que se hallaba en un punto muy alejado, al suroeste de Terra, muy cerca de lo que la gente comúnmente aludía como el_ _ **Fin del Mundo**_ _, debido a que no sólo la extensa isla se hallaba en un territorio casi inaccesible, sino a que, prácticamente, aquella porción de tierra estaba completamente inhabitada, donde ni los animales o insectos estaban presentes._

 _Sasuke decidió que ya había visto suficiente, por lo que, halándose de la cadena, volvió a donde estaba la pelirrosa, mientras que aquel portal, en el templo subterráneo, se cerraba por completo._

— _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hay detrás del portal? — le consultó la ninfa._

— _Éste túnel... Conecta con la_ _ **Isla de Thanatos**_ _._

 _Aquello sorprendió a Sakura. La ninfa no se esperaba que aquel portal tuviese una conexión con el mundo exterior, ni que fuese a través del punto de proximidad del Antiguo Continente Olvidado, ya que Sakura aún no tenía idea del cómo la gran matriarca, Tsunade Senju, había tan siquiera accedido al_ _ **Huerto del Edén**_ _, puesto que, en aquel entonces, la pelirrosa había sido dormida con un hechizo, y hasta que no se halló a sí misma en aquella casa del árbol no despertó. Gracias a ello, Sakura aún tenía dudas al respecto de la exacta ubicación del enlace dimensional con el místico jardín._

 _"Tal vez con ésta cosa finalmente pueda volver a Nubrum. Y así podré buscar a ése maldito de Madara..." pensó el Uchiha, afilando su mirada._

— _¿Ocurre algo, mi Dulce Príncipe? — articuló dubitativa la pelirrosa._

 _El último de los Uchiha negó._

— _No. Sólo me preguntaba quién habría colocado ésta cosa en éste sitio, y con qué propósito lo habría hecho — mintió el pelinegro._

 _Aunque Sakura tenía sus dudas, en cuanto a la fidelidad de las palabras de Sasuke, no tuvo oportunidad de seguir indagando, porque el pelinegro se volvió sobre sus pasos._

 _— Como sea. No es realmente algo relevante. Será mejor que volvamos a la superficie — concluyó el azabache._

 _Por algún motivo, a Sakura le preocupó aquella evasiva del azabache, pero sabía que no lograría nada con volver a sacar aquel tema, por lo que, de inmediato, la pequeña ninfa descartó toda clase de averiguación relacionada al portal, y se forzó una sonrisa, esperando que solamente fueran pensamientos obsesivos que pronto se desvanecerían._

 _Pero, desgraciadamente, Sasuke tenía otros planes._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _La noche finalmente había llegado en Edén. Sakura se hallaba profundamente dormida, y acurrucada en el fuerte pecho de Sasuke, como solían dormir desde hace un año, cuando finalmente tuvieron más confianza sobre el otro._

 _El azabache contemplaba embelesado a aquella hermosa ninfa. Sakura ahora lucía completamente diferente, de cuando él llegó inesperadamente a aquel huerto, y la conoció en aquella casa del árbol, donde actualmente descansaban._

 _El príncipe de Nubrum se le quedó viendo por un largo período de tiempo, tratando de grabarse la imagen de la bella hada, pues sabía que una vez que cruzara aquel portal dimensional, de aquel templo subterráneo bajo el_ _ **Árbol de la Vida**_ _, no habría vuelta atrás. Y quizá pasaría bastante tiempo para que lograse volver a ver a la hada, la cual yacía tranquilamente sobre su pecho._

 _El pelinegro suspiró levemente, y se separó suavemente de la aún dormida ojiesmeralda, a la cual le dio un último vistazo._

 _"Cerezo... Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Pero es mi deber hallarlo..." pronunció en sus pensamientos el último de los Uchiha, antes de dejar a la chica._

 _Lo que no sabía Sasuke era que Sakura, lejos de hallarse en los brazos de Morfeo, se encontraba perfectamente consciente, y se había hecho la dormida, en preocupación por el acontecimiento de hace unas horas, por lo que la pequeña Haruno esperó a que el pelinegro se alejara una distancia considerable, y se reincorporó con prontitud, usando un atajo para llegar antes que él a aquel extraño templo._

 _Cuando Sasuke finalmente descendió al fondo del terreno, bajo el Árbol de la Vida, se aproximó hacia aquel portal que había inspeccionado hace horas. Pero lo que no se esperaba, era que Sakura saliera de detrás de éste, y que, con un semblante preocupado, se parara frente al arco, quedando a unos metros del príncipe del Clan de la Guerra._

— _No deberías estar levantada a tan altas horas de la noche, Cerezo — dijo el azabache con impasividad, pero suavidad al mismo tiempo._

— _Podría decirte lo mismo — anunció con timidez la princesa de Iridia, aunque la aflicción era perceptible._

 _Sasuke se le quedó viendo a aquellas esmeraldas que se notaban angustiadas, por lo que el pelinegro dedujo que ella ya sabía de sus planes, lo que hizo sentir mal al ojinegro._

— _Vuelve a la casa del árbol. Ya es muy tarde — le solicitó el Uchiha a Sakura, lo más calmado que podía._

 _Sasuke pasó a un lado de ella, evitando hacer contacto visual, o terminaría echando por la borda sus planes. Debía volver al mundo real, y debía buscar al asesino de su Clan, llamado Madara Uchiha. El que alguna vez fue la mano derecha de su padre, así como su tío. Debía darle caza, y asesinarle con sus propias manos, restaurando con ello el honor de su Clan._

 _Sakura se quedó estática unos segundos, mientras que de sus hermosos ojos unas gruesas lágrimas se escurrieron, y los casi inaudibles sollozos se escaparon de sus labios. Sollozos que, desafortunadamente, el Uchiha escuchó, lo que le estrujó el corazón a éste._

— _... ¿Te vas, entonces? — cuestionó Sakura, en un doloroso susurro, volviéndose al moreno — ¿Así termina todo? ¿Vas a dejarme sola? ¿Y no volver? — enmarcó con la voz ahogada en lágrimas._

 _Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato._

— _... Tengo que continuar mi viaje, Cerezo — afirmó el moreno — Tengo cuentas que ajustar con alguien._

 _Aquello fue todo lo que pronunció, antes de que Sasuke continuara avanzando, encaminándose al portal._

 _Con el corazón en un puño, Sakura se encarreró hacia el moreno, y le aprisionó entre sus brazos. A continuación, la hermosa ninfa hundió en la fuerte espalda de Sasuke su rostro, y comenzó a llorar amargamente, lo cual doblegó el temple del pelinegro. El azabache, al no poder soportar el terrible sufrimiento de la pelirrosa, se volvió a ella, y le abrazó desde el fondo de su alma, mediante lo cual ahogó los sollozos y gimoteos de la ojiesmeralda contra su pecho._

— _¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Quédate conmigo! — le rogó la ninfa, haciéndole aún más difícil la partida al príncipe._

— _Mi p_ _ **equeña**_ _ **Flor de Cerezo**_ _. Por favor, escúchame — le imploró el azabache, a la vez que levantaba el mentón de la pelirrosa._

 _Sasuke sintió cómo se le partía el alma, al ver las lágrimas de la hada, las cuales secó con sus pulgares._

 _— Ésto es algo que debo hacer, por el honor de mi familia, y de mi dinastía. No puedo dejar impune los crímenes en contra de mi Clan._

 _La Haruno sabía superficialmente acerca de la extinción del Clan del azabache, pese a que el moreno no le habría desvelado el nombre del mismo, o mayores detalles en cuanto a las circunstancias de la masacre, así que entendía el sentimiento del príncipe del Fuego, pues quería buscar justicia para su gente. Pero aún así, Sakura se reusaba a ello, por lo que apretó su agarre contra el Uchiha, y enterró su cabeza en el torso de Sasuke, con lo cual únicamente logró hacer sentir aún peor a éste último._

— _¡No! ¡No vayas! ¡No quiero que me dejes! — volvió a suplicar la pelirrosa — Si tú te quedas conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Cada día sera de alegría. Yo puedo darte felicidad. Así que te lo imploro... ¡No te vayas! Yo haría lo que fuera, por traerte alegría — le susurró la hada, aún contra su cuerpo — Por favor, quédate conmigo. Y si no puedes hacerlo... llévame contigo, entonces..._

 _Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que, en alguna otra vida, o dimensión alterna, habría vivido ésa clase de escenario, en el cual él buscaba la muerte de su ahora difunto hermano mayor. Pero, a diferencia de su situación, en aquel hipotético escenario lo hacía con fines egoístas, sin importarle el destruir los lazos que tenía ahora con la pelirrosa, a la cual abrazaba con todo su afecto._

 _El Uchiha, definitivamente, no quería hacerle daño a aquella ninfa en sus brazos, pero sabía que tenía un objetivo por cumplir: El matar a Madara Uchiha, su tío. Y ni aún por las súplicas de la Haruno podría detenerse en cumplir con su encomienda. El llevarla consigo tampoco era una opción, ya que pondría en peligro a su hermosa princesa._

 _Una vez que Sakura se había calmado un poco, Sasuke la distanció un poco de su torso, y le observó directamente a los esmeraldas de la pequeña ninfa, a las cuales les limpió el resto de las lágrimas con sus dedos. El Uchiha le obsequió la sonrisa más afectiva que era capaz de emitir, tranquilizando completamente a la pelirrosa. Sakura, por ende, pensó que había convencido al azabache de no abandonarla. Sin embargo, las palabras que a continuación emitiría el príncipe Uchiha no serían lo que esperaba oír._

— _Perdóname, Cerezo. Pero no puedo quedarme contigo, y aún menos llevarte conmigo. Jamás me perdonaría si algo llegase a pasarte._

 _Sakura, al escuchar aquellas dolorosas palabras, nuevamente se quebró llorando a gritos, con sollozos, y gimoteos estrepitosos, todo ello mientras volvía a enterrar su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Sasuke. Mientras tanto, el moreno tenía el corazón empalado, y con cada segundo que escuchaba del llanto de su Cerezo le perforaba cava vez más su alma. Como si las lágrimas de la ninfa fueran un cuchillo al rojo vivo, el cual penetraba su carne, y se retorcía en su corazón._

 _Mil veces antes prefería ser torturado brutalmente, tal y como alguna vez lo fue en Pandemonium, a escuchar el tortuoso llanto de la mujer que ama. Porque Sasuke finalmente había admitido que estaba, aunque inconscientemente, enamorado de Sakura._

— _Cerezo. Ésto no será un adiós, sino un "hasta luego". Nos volveremos a ver, porque regresaré por ti — le aseguró el azabache._

 _Con ello, Sasuke logró que Sakura se tranquilizara ligeramente, y que le devolviera aquella mirada esmeralda, la cual estaba empapada en lágrimas._

— _... ¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu promesa? — inquirió Sakura, aún llorosa._

 _Más que una pregunta, aquello sonó mas a una exigencia por parte de la princesa de Iridia._

 _Sasuke, entonces, recordó aquella gema que su madre le había otorgado algunos meses atrás, antes de ser brutalmente asesinada: La_ _ **Gema de Lazos**_ _. Aquel Lapis Lasuli, de forma redonda, del cual se decía unían las almas de los portadores de sus fragmentos, por lo que de inmediato Sasuke la extrajo, y separó suavemente a una destrozada Sakura de su cuerpo, quien se extrañó por la sonrisa del moreno._

— _Hagamos ésto, entonces — habló el azabache._

 _Sasuke tomó aquella preciosa gema, y haciendo uso de su fuerza, partió en dos mitades simétricas la misma, mientras que Sakura contemplaba el acto dubitativa. El Uchiha tomó la pequeña mano derecha de la pelirrosa, y colocó una de las mitades en su palma. Después, el moreno cerró los pequeños dedos de la ninfa sobre el fragmento de la gema, para después volver a sonreírle._

— _**Cada uno tendremos la mitad de ésta gema. Y la guardaremos con recelo, hasta que el día en que nos volvamos a ver, unamos ambas mitades, de la misma manera que nuestras almas se unirán. Y tanto uno como otro, jamás volverán a ser separados**_ _— enunció con suavidad Sasuke._

 _Sakura contempló aquella bella mitad del Lapis Lasuli anonadada. Había escuchado una leyenda sobre la_ _ **Gema de Lazos**_ _, de la cual se decía que si llegasen a ser fragmentadas, al volver a ser enlazadas unificaría del mismo modo a los poseedores del fragmento por la eternidad, para jamás volverse a apartar. El que Sasuke le entregara dicha piedra preciosa en su mano era sinónimo de que pensaría cumplir a como dé lugar su promesa, por lo que tomó con ambas manos la misma, y la abrazó contra su pecho. A continuación, Sakura redirigió sus hermosos esmeraldas hacia las obsidianas del Uchiha, y le devolvió una increíblemente hermosa sonrisa, a la vez que asentía con determinación._

— _Y yo te estaré esperando entonces, con los brazos abiertos — respondió amorosa la pelirrosa, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente al impasivo Uchiha — Por favor, sólo vuelve con bien, mi_ _ **Dulce Príncipe.**_

 _Sasuke asintió, y se acercó a Sakura, a la cual le acarició con ternura su mejilla, por lo que fue ahora el turno de la ninfa de abochornarse._

— _Lo haré. Volveré por ti, cuando cumpla mi objetivo, mi_ _ **Pequeña Flor de Cerezo**_ _._

 _Ambos chicos se dieron un último y prolongado abrazo, queriendo guardar la calidez y la esencia del otro en sus cuerpos, al igual que sus memorias y sus almas, hasta aquel día en que volviesen a encontrarse._

 _Sakura se puso en puntitas, e hizo algo que haría sonrojar al pequeño príncipe de la Guerra como nunca: Le propinó un sonoro y suave beso en su mejilla._

 _Sasuke sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a latir a una impresionante velocidad, además de que se palpó el área de su rostro que tuvo contacto con los suaves labios de la hermosa ninfa, quien le sonreía tan bellamente. Aquella mejilla tenía el calor de la piel de la Haruno. Calor que era agradable, y que desearía volver a sentir._

 _Eventualmente, después de unos segundos de su impresión, Sasuke le sonrió, e hizo aquel gesto que compartía con su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha: Tocó con la punta de sus dedos índice y corazón la frente de la pelirrosa. Algo que quizá para la gente común no simbolizaba nada peculiar, pero que para los Uchiha decía más que mil palabras._

 _Sasuke entonces se separó de una completamente abochornada pelirrosa, y se dirigió hacia aquel extraño portal. El transportador se activó de inmediato, como si estuviese esperando al príncipe del Fuego. Pero antes de cruzar aquel túnel de gusano, el azabache le dio un último vistazo a la aún anonadada pelirrosa, y le regaló una sonrisa final, para después adentrarse en aquel vórtice, y desaparecer con el mismo._

 _Sakura se llevó una mano a su frente, ahí mismo donde Sasuke le había tocado con ambos dedos. No tenía idea del porqué aquel gesto la había dejado tan sonrosada, como si en aquella parte de su cuerpo el moreno hubiese depositado un beso. Pero lo que sí sabía es que era el modo en que el Uchiha le confesaba cuánto la quería, por lo que volvió a sonreír, aún con la mirada en el ahora desactivado portal._

" _ **Mi Dulce Príncipe. Es una promesa, entonces..."**_ _ **— dijo la ojiesmeralda, en sus pensamientos, volviendo a derramar lágrimas...**_

.

* * *

.

— Entonces ése _**Poke***_ — enunció tímidamente la pelirrosa — ¿Es un gesto que compartían tú y tu hermano? — inquirió la ninfa.

El Uchiha asintió.

— Así es. Al principio me molestaba. Pero entendí que era como una especie de ritual entre los Uchiha. Una forma de decir _**"Eres lo más importante que tengo"**_. Mi hermano Itachi solía hacer aquel gesto, y decirme: _**"Será en otra ocasión, Sasuke"**_

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, ante la imitación de aquel apuesto pelinegro. El Uchiha menor sonrió, al escuchar aquella preciosa risilla de la mujer que tanto amaba. Literalmente, era música para sus oídos.

Cuando la risa de Sakura se calmó, la pelirrosa bajó un poco la mirada, y soltó un suspiro nostálgico, preocupando inicialmente al pelinegro. Pero después, la hermosa hada alzó sus esmeraldas a aquellas obsidianas que tanto le gustaban, las cuales, a pesar de ser tan oscuras y profundas, desprendían una impresionante calidez y amor. Sentimientos que parecían tan impropios de alguien tan rudo y poderoso, como lo era el príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

Ante la sorpresa del azabache, Sakura colocó su palma izquierda sobre la mano derecha de él. La increíblemente hermosa princesa hada le sonrió con la ternura característica de ella. mediante lo cual, Sakura logró que, como siempre, el Uchiha quedara completamente embobado con aquel precioso gesto.

— Aquella vez que te fuiste, sentí que se había desprendido una parte de mi alma — musitó triste la hada, mientras que el ojinegro colocaba su otra mano sobre la pequeña de la ninfa.

Sasuke suspiró suavemente, y tomó el mentón de Sakura. La bella chica, a pesar de que se abochornó levemente, le observó directo a los ojos.

— Créeme, Sakura. Nada me hubiese gustado más que el haberme quedado contigo. Pero sabía que tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Y que de quedarme a tu lado, te convertirías en un blanco fácil para mis enemigos — pronunció cálidamente el moreno — Si algo te hubiese ocurrido por mi culpa, no tendría razones para continuar viviendo.

Sakura nuevamente sonrió, enternecida por aquel enunciado del Uchiha. La ninfa después negó suavemente, y se abrazó al pecho del apuesto príncipe guerrero, a la vez que recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amado príncipe.

— Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos, Sasuke-kun. Y ahora estoy completamente feliz. Nada volverá a separarnos — musitó amorosamente Sakura, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, además de abrazarse aún más contra su amado.

Sasuke sonrió ante la afirmación de la pelirrosa. Acto seguido, el moreno rodeó la pequeña cintura de su Cerezo, con sus poderosos brazos, y la apretó a su cuerpo. De igual manera, el apuesto azabache depositó un beso en aquella frente de _**su niña**_ , la cual, en la niñez de la hada, era amplia, pero que ahora era simplemente perfecta y fina.

De pronto, a Sasuke se le vino a la cabeza un detalle que pasó por alto: La _**Gema de Lazos**_.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Hay algo que se me había olvidado! — exclamó efusivo el Uchiha.

El pelinegro rompió el abrazo en la hermosa ninfa. Sakura se entristeció un poco con ello, pero a la vez se sorprendió con el extraño comportamiento del azabache. De inmediato, la ninfa abrió los ojos, al ver que su apuesto príncipe extraía de su bolsillo un fragmento de una preciosa gema azulada; aquella que era la mitad de la piedra la cual el moreno le había entregado antes de su partida, en el Templo de Theia.

— ¿Recuerdas ésto? — le preguntó el ojinegro, mostrándole la fracción que poseía de la Gema de Lazos.

— Cómo podría llegar a olvidarlo... — replicó en un susurro la ninfa.

Sakura extrajo de su vestido la mitad que tenía en su potestad, la cual dejó en la palma de su mano izquierda, y la acercó al fragmento del moreno.

— Tenemos un ritual que cumplir, ¿Sabes? — le remarcó Sasuke, con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió con el mismo gesto.

Ambos tomaron su mitad de la _**Gema de Lazos**_ entre sus dedos, y la comenzaron a acercar poco a poco, sintiendo como una extraña fuerza atraía ambos fragmentos entre sí. Y cuando finalmente enlazaron ambas mitades, un resplandor comenzó a emanar de la misma. El destello encegueció ligeramente la visión de ambos, mas el moreno y la pelirrosa no se cubrieron sus ojos. No querían perderse un sólo detalle de la unión de la piedra preciosa. Y cuando aquel resplandor se apagó, la gema, que anteriormente estaba fragmentada, ahora se hallaba completamente suturada y perfecta. Como si en ningún momento hubiese sido rota.

Sasuke y Sakura juntaron sus manos, donde mantenían la ahora entera gema. Ambos repitieron la misma acción con sus manos opuestas, y posteriormente entrelazaron sus dedos de ambas manos con las del otro. Sasuke y Sakura redirigieron sus miradas, conectándolas con la del otro.

Las emociones en ambos eran muy intensas. Y por unos segundos, simplemente se dedicaron a perderse en la mirada del otro. No queriendo que el tiempo avanzara, aún un simple segundo.

Las lágrimas de Sakura pronto comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, y sus gimoteos, de inmediato, se hicieron presentes. Sasuke, por su parte, sonreía con todo su corazón.

— _**Mi Pequeña Flor de Cerezo...**_ — musitó Sasuke, amorosamente.

— _**Mi Dulce Príncipe...**_ — susurró dulcemente Sakura, con la voz ahogada en llanto.

Y con las emociones a tope, Sasuke y Sakura sellaron sus labios en un suave pero profundo y pasional beso, comenzando la danza del amor de sus bocas.

Un beso cargado de sensaciones y sentimientos. Un beso que, desde hace tiempo, sus cuerpos, sus corazones, y sus almas les demandaban. Un beso que deseaban jamás terminara.

Un beso que les enlazaba sus corazones y sus almas, por el resto de la eternidad.

Sasuke se recostó sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, aún sin romper aquella unión de sus labios. El Uchiha tomó ambos costados del rostro de la ninfa con sus grandes manos; mientras tanto, la hada enredaba sus finos y delicados brazos en el cuello del moreno, así como enterraba sus pequeñas manos en la espesa cabellera de su Dulce Príncipe.

Con aquel beso, ambos entregaron su pasión. Ambos entregaron su dolor. Su necesidad. Sus sentimientos. Y sus emociones.

Pero sobretodo, ambos entregaron su amor, y sus almas. Todo bajo la bella puesta del Sol. Único testigo de aquella historia romántica.

.

.

 **...**

 **¡Santo cielo! No puedo creer que yo haya escrito tanta azúcar. Este capítulo, más que ningún otro, me costó literalmente HORRORES escribirlo, y no puedo evitar pensar que no ha sido lo suficientemente romántico, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Como de costumbre, quiero dar mis agradecimientos a las personas que siguen el fic, y un agradecimiento profundo a quienes me regalan sus reseñas; muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Por supuesto, la historia está lejos de concluir (obviamente), pero quería exponer por primera vez un capítulo enteramente SasuSaku, donde finalmente Sasuke y Sakura tuvieran mayor interacción. No obstante, la historia seguirá su curso y continuará tras unos cuantos capítulos llenos de romance (y pornografía de la más pura)... Ahem...**

 **Ah y por cierto, esto no está relacionado en lo absoluto, pero pese a que llegué a contemplar en editar el "esposo" de Kaguya con el nuevo personaje que Studio Pierrot inventó (Tenji), decidí mejor no hacerlo, ya que en realidad no es un personaje oficial del manga Naruto (aunque por primera vez veo un punto en Studio Pierrot, comparado contra todos esos episodios de universos alternos que no llevaron la trama a ningún lado. Que lástima que a estas alturas es simplemente prolongar una serie moribunda que debió haber terminado hace más de un año).**

 **Sin más que aclarar por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**


	22. Ocaso de Pasión

**Nota de Autora:** Los siguientes cuatro capítulos son relleno del tipo _**Lemon**_. Si bien es verdad que puse aquella advertencia desde hace varios capítulos, entiendo que no a todos les agrada el sexo gráfico (o capítulos de ésa índole). Por lo que si prefieres una historia más sólida y objetiva, te recomiendo te saltes al capítulo 26. No es enteramente necesario leer éstos capítulos, dado que hay referencias menos explícitas que hacen referencia a los eventos que pasan del capítulo 22 al 25.

 **Advertencia:** Éste capítulo tiene contenido sexual _**FUERTE**_ ( **y de verdad lo es. No estoy bromeando** ). Comprendo que si bien es verdad que a muchas les agradan los llamados _**Lemon**_ en una historia, también entiendo que todas tienen un límite de lo que consideran como aceptable, y lo que catalogan como ofensivo. Por tanto, si no te sientes con la seguridad de poder tolerarlo, te suplico por favor **NO LEAS** éste episodio; que de cualquier manera no es necesario para la continuidad de la trama.

Por supuesto, con ésto no quiero decir que el capítulo incluirá prácticas parafílicas ( **ej: sadomasoquismo, scat, urofagia, etc** ). Ya que a pesar de que soy una mujer abierta de mente a cualquier tema, incluso yo misma considero muchas de ellas degeneradas. Así que pueden tener la seguridad de que no existirán en éste Lemon, ni los que crearé a lo largo de la historia.

Aclarado éso ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XXII:** Ocaso de Pasión.

Sasuke continuaba besando aquellos suaves y carnosos labios de Sakura. Aquellos labios que, desde hace tantos años, el Uchiha ansió probar, y que le habían quitado el sueño desde que se había separado de la hermosa ninfa, quien, ahora mismo, le correspondía aquel dulce gesto. El Uchiha no era aficionado a los sabores dulces. De hecho, _**detestaba**_ con todo su ser aquel repulsivo sabor. Pero los exquisitos labios de Sakura, sin duda, eran la única excepción. Una deliciosa y adictiva excepción.

 _ **Cereza**_.

Así era como describía el sabor de aquella dulce boca que, literalmente, estaba devorando.

 _ **Labios sabor Cereza**_.

¡Maldición! ¡Qué bien sabían ésos labios!

Sasuke, en ningún momento, dejaba de degustar aquellos preciosos labios, queriendo extraer todo aquel dulce néctar de la boca de la ninfa. Sakura, cuando sintió que la lengua del Uchiha ingresó a su cavidad bucal, soltó un fuerte gemido, el cual fue ahogado en los labios del moreno, pero que no evitó que éste se excitara, puesto que Sasuke sintió como su pene comenzaba a ponerse erecto. El azabache sabía que una vez que empezó a saborear aquellos dulces labios de su princesa hada, no podría parar. _**No quería parar**_.

Sasuke descendió poco a poco sus manos, a través del hermoso y delicado cuerpo de Sakura. Recorrió aquellos finos brazos, a la vez que se deleitaba con la suavidad de la piel de la ninfa, como queriendo guardar en la suya el calor y tersidad de la misma. Acto seguido, el moreno colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la hada, donde acarició con increíble parsimonia y delicadeza la misma. Y mediante aquel acto, Sasuke escuchaba los exhilarantes suspiros de la hada que incrementaban su propia excitación sexual, con cada uno de ellos.

Todo ésto, de igual modo, provocaba que los pezones de Sakura se hincharan y endurecieran, al igual que de su vagina comenzaron a salir sus propios fluidos, lubricando sus paredes, y empapando sus bragas.

Sasuke, entonces, rodeó con sus anchos y poderosos brazos la cintura de Sakura, y la levantó del suelo. El moreno se sentó en aquel fino pastizal de rodillas, mientras que colocó el perfecto trasero de la ninfa sobre su regazo, con lo cual hizo que Sakura enredara aquellas magníficas, suaves, y hermosas piernas en su espalda baja, lo que ocasionó que el vestido aqua de la pelirrosa se retrajera hasta el inicio de sus bragas. Y con ello, se descubrieron las increíblemente hermosas piernas de la hada, cosa que por supuesto no pasó desapercibida para el ojinegro, quien de inmediato dirigió sus grandes manos a las piernas de Sakura, y las acarició desde las rodillas, hasta el precioso trasero de burbuja de la hermosa hada.

Sasuke repitió el proceso una y otra vez, sacándole gemidos a la ninfa. Sakura en ningún momento se había desprendido de los labios del pelinegro, más que nada porque éste tampoco lo hacía, exceptuando el momento en que necesitaban respirar, pero pronto volvían a reanudar la danza de sus bocas.

Tras varios minutos, que a la pelirrosa le parecieron fracciones de segundos, Sasuke finalmente separó sus labios de los de su amada. El aludido comenzó un recorrido de exquisitos y apasionados besos, a través del cuello de la ninfa, quien echaba hacia atrás su cabeza, para darle mayor acceso al pelinegro. Acto que obviamente el Uchiha aprovechó, para depositar suaves y húmedos besos en aquel blanco y suave cuello.

El azabache, con aquellos besuqueos, poco a poco fue bajando hasta el espléndido escote de la Haruno, donde depositó otro suave pero excitante beso en el medio de éstos. Aquello envió una corriente eléctrica a través de la espalda de la pelirrosa, a quien se le ocurrió descender su mirada hacia el rostro de su compañero.

Sakura contempló como a Sasuke se le oscurecía la mirada con lujuria, lascivia, perversión, y deseo, haciéndola estremecerse a la Haruno. No por miedo, sino por el nerviosismo de que, por primera vez, sería acariciada en aquella zona. Y por supuesto, no estaba errada, ya que Sasuke volvió a ascender entre besos hacia el cuello de la princesa, pero en lugar de dirigirse a éste, como la hada rosada lo imaginó, se desvió hacia los pequeños hombros albinos de ella, y depositó sus labios en cada uno.

Sasuke se separó de ellos, y volvió a aquellos hermosos fanales esmeraldas que tanto le cautivaban, viendo el nerviosismo, pero también el amor y el deseo sexual en ellos. El Uchiha, nuevamente, enlazó su boca con la de Sakura por unos segundos, con quien intercambió sus salivas, y jugó con la tersa y dulce lengua de la Haruno. Y cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, un hilillo de saliva aún los conectaba. Saliva que Sasuke muy gustosamente engullió, en un acto tan sucio, morboso, y pervertido, pero que incrementó la humedad en la vagina de Sakura, así como su temperatura corporal, y su respiración errática.

¿Desde cuándo comenzó a hacer tanto calor? Se preguntaba la pelirrosa.

Con la mente nublada por el deseo, Sasuke tomo aquellos tirantes, del largo vestido de Sakura, con ambas manos, y los descendió a los costados, acariciando del mismo modo los brazos de la ninfa. El Uchiha reveló con ello aquel sujetador rosa pálido, de algodón y de encaje, que resguardaban aquellos preciosos senos, pero donde los erectos y rígidos pezones de la ojiesmeralda se marcaban incluso a través de la tela.

Sakura se sintió increíblemente nerviosa, cuando apreció que los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecían aún mas del deseo. Aunque aquello no fue nada, en comparación del momento en que el Uchiha posó descaradamente sus manos sobre los senos de ella, y los atrapó entre su palma y sus dedos. Su amado príncipe comenzó a masajear y estrujar suavemente sus pechos, arrancándole a Sakura aquellos deliciosos jadeos que tanto le fascinaban a aquel apuesto peliazabache. Y en combinación con la dulce voz infantil, propia de ella, únicamente incrementaba la excitación del moreno.

Sasuke observaba el cómo Sakura entrecerraba sus ojos, y cómo se sonrojaba intensamente. La Haruno, además, soltaba aquellos sollozos de placer que le hacían endurecerse cada vez más al Uchiha, y que le motivaba a continuar explorando el hermoso cuerpo de la chica. Sasuke, sin duda, se fascinaba con las maravillosas reacciones de aquel pequeño y bonito cuerpo que poseía la ninfa.

Pero al moreno ya no le satisfacía el masajear aquellos pechos con aquella molesta y estorbosa prenda, por lo que separó sus manos de los senos de la princesa hada, y los llevó a la espalda de la chica. Sasuke recorrió, por unos segundos, la misma, desde el inicio de su trasero, hasta el de los hombros. Y finalmente, Sasuke llegó a donde se enlazaba el sujetador de Sakura, del cual separó por completo la unión, y liberó de aquella prisión los increíblemente hermosos senos de la ninfa.

Sakura, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, de inmediato se llevó ambas manos a sus preciosos pechos, a la vez que se ruborizaba intensamente, y desviaba su mirada de aquellas obsidianas del azabache. Sasuke, con sus manos, retiró las de Sakura, dejando a su vista los pechos de la hada.

Sasuke no tenía palabras para describir aquellos deliciosos montes en el pecho de Sakura. Literalmente, no había un adjetivo para calificar la belleza de éstos. Ni siquiera perfectos era un calificativo suficiente. Simplemente se quedaba corto.

Aquellos magníficos senos superaban sus propias expectativas. Ni en sus más húmedos sueños, Sasuke había sido capaz de reproducir a tan majestuosos pechos. Aquellos senos tal vez no eran muy grandes, al menos en comparación de muchas mujeres, pero la hermosura de ésos pechos era indescriptible, y más que ideales para el Uchiha. Sobretodo, lo que más sobresalía de los perfectos senos de Sakura eran aquellos bonitos botoncitos que coronaban los mismos; aquellos pezones color salmón. Los preciosos pezones de la princesa de las hadas estaban rodeados por una diminuta areola, de apenas cinco milímetros, haciendo aún más bonitos los pechos de la ninfa, si éso era posible.

Sasuke no dilató. De inmediato, el azabache atrapó los senos de Sakura, junto con los hermosos pezones de los pechos de la hada, entre sus manos, a los cuales aprisionó entre sus dedos medios y anulares, comenzando a amasar los senos de su princesa, y darle giros ocasionales.

Aquella acción hacía gemir cada vez más fuerte a la ninfa, quien intentaba fútilmente callar su placer, incluso colocando una mano en su boca. Mas aquello no fue necesario, ya que Sasuke volvió a atrapar sus labios con los de él, mientras continuaba acariciando y masajeando los pechos de Sakura con sus propias manos.

El azabache estrujó delicadamente los senos de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que se embelesaba con la suavidad, el perfecto tamaño, y firmeza de los mismos. Aquellos bonitos senos simplemente se acoplaban exactamente a la medida de sus manos. Como si Dios mismo hubiera moldeado los pechos de la hermosa princesa hada, específicamente bajo sus deseos y bajo su criterio. Como si se hubiese metido en sus pensamientos, y hubiese creado a Sakura específicamente y sólo para él.

— Estás hecha para mí — susurró ronco el moreno.

Sasuke volvió a atrapar los labios de la pelirrosa, impidiendo una respuesta de su parte. No es que la necesitara, puesto que las palabras ahora estaban de más.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró amorosamente la hermosa hada, contra los labios de su amado, aún teniendo sus delicados brazos enredados alrededor del cuello del moreno.

— Eres tan hermosa, Cerezo — susurró roncamente Sasuke, de nuevo, muy cerca del rostro de la Haruno — Eres simplemente perfecta — añadió, a la vez que depositaba un corto beso sobre aquellos labios rosa pálido de la ojiesmeralda, haciendo suspirar a la ninfa — Y lo mejor de todo es que, a partir de ahora, sólo serás mía — concluyó, plantando sus labios sobre los de ella.

— Yo siempre he sido tuya, Sasuke-kun — musitó dulcemente la preciosa hada, para después profundizar el beso, y enredar sus brazos en el cuello del hombre que ama — Yo nací para amarte. Dios me dio la vida para ser tuya — afirmó Sakura, y después se fundió en la boca de su Dulce Príncipe.

Tras unos minutos, Sasuke finalmente liberó los labios de Sakura, así como separó sus manos de los pechos de ella, ocasionando un quejido de protesta de parte de la ninfa, quien cada vez se hallaba más excitada y mojada. Tanto así, que parecía que se había orinado en sus bragas, aunque aquello era lo menos importante ahora.

El moreno deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda baja de la Haruno, inclinándola ligeramente hacia atrás, para tener una mejor vista de los pechos de ésta. Sakura, gracias a la excitación, ahora se mantenía expectante ante la siguiente acción del azabache. Y fue entonces cuando Sasuke, sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó con su boca el seno izquierdo de la ninfa, comenzando a estimularlo con su lengua y con su boca, amamantándose como un bebé hambriento por leche. Aquella acción arrancó un intenso gemido de la princesa de Iridia, quien no tenía ni idea del cómo le hacía ése apuesto pelinegro para excitarla de ésa manera.

La boca de Sasuke atrapó su pezón, al cual succionó con fuerza, como si el Uchiha se tratase de un bebé amamantándose, a la vez que, durante la succión del pezón de Sakura, Sasuke lo estiraba y soltaba con un sonoro "pop", haciendo que el seno de la hada rebotara, y se agitara levemente, para que de nueva cuenta Sasuke volviera a aprisionar el hermoso pezón de Sakura, al cual succionaba otra vez, volviendo a estirarlo y soltarlo.

El Uchiha siguió aquel patrón que había creado: Succionar, estirar, y soltar, todo en ése orden, pero alternaba entre cada uno de los senos de la princesa ninfa ocasionalmente, y además usaba su lengua para juguetear con los pezones de ella. A todo ésto, Sakura apenas podía controlar su estrepitosa respiración, a la vez que acariciaba con infinito cariño y amor la nuca del azabache, mientras que depositaba suaves besos en su cabeza.

Así se mantuvo el príncipe Uchiha durante varios minutos, hasta que decidió que quería continuar explorando el resto de aquel precioso cuerpo. Por lo que, juntando ambos senos, Sasuke dio una última y larga succión a ambos pezones, sacando hasta ahora uno de los más lujuriosos gemidos a la ninfa de cabellos exóticos. Y al final, el moreno liberó de su boca aquellos preciosos botones con otro "pop", dejándolos llenos de saliva, y notoriamente hinchados. Seguramente, mañana le escocerían a Sakura, pero a ella era lo que menos le importaba. Además, habría valido la pena.

Sasuke dirigió ahora sus manos de nuevo a las piernas de Sakura, volviendo a dar el trato anterior a las mismas, pero ahora, en lugar de dirigirlas a su trasero, se encaminaron hacia la entrepierna de la Haruno. Y cuando llegaron a aquel punto, el moreno levantó el vestido de la ninfa, revelando aquellas pequeñas bragas rosas de algodón y de encaje, las cuales hacían juego con el sujetador que sabrá Dios a dónde fue a parar. Incluso aquellas bragas estaban adornadas de un moño color fucsia en el medio, algo placentero para la vista de Sasuke.

Aquellas pequeñas bragas lo pusieron a mil. Y es que, si era honesto, el Uchiha tenía un fetichismo con la ropa interior de ése tipo, de aquel preciso color, tela y tamaño. Y el hecho de que Sakura las usara, le parecía lo más erótico y delicioso. Sasuke sonrió de una manera tan increíblemente pervertida que Sakura simplemente se vio forzada a cubrirse su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, en un intento de regular su impetuoso bochorno.

De inmediato, la mano derecha del Uchiha se dirigió a la entrepierna de Sakura, y comenzó a acariciar la vagina de la ninfa por encima de la tela de sus bragas. Gracias a lo húmedas que se hallaban, producto de sus fluidos vaginales, Sakura prácticamente sentía cómo los dedos del moreno recorrían sus labios exteriores, lo que le hizo arquear la espalda del terrible y tortuoso placer. Pero aquello fue superado cuando la traviesa mano de Sasuke se deslizó dentro de sus empapadas bragas, y se encaminaron hacia su vagina. La mano del Uchiha se empezó a mover en círculos sobre su intimidad, ahora sacándole un muy audible gemido, y haciéndole retorcerse como gusano a la princesa hada.

La experta mano del Uchiha entonces usó los dedos índice y anular, abriendo los labios exteriores de la ninfa, y con su dedo medio empezó a recorrer de arriba hacia abajo los labios interiores de la hada, incrementando lo que creía la chica imposible: Su placer.

Pero entonces, sucedió lo que le haría, literalmente, explotar de gozo a Sakura: Sasuke usó su dedo medio para estimular aquel pequeño y carnoso botón entre las piernas de la ninfa, masajeando en círculos aquel rosado clítoris. Aquello simplemente fue demasiado para la pelirrosa, quien, no pudiendo manejar tanto placer, terminó en un intenso orgasmo. Sakura gritó fuertemente el nombre del pelinegro, haciendo que éste sonriera para sus adentros, ante la increíblemente morbosa acción del cuerpo de la princesa hada.

Sakura, con la vista perdida, intentaba regular su alterada respiración, dejando caer su frente sobre el hombro del pelinegro, ya que aún estaba extasiada con el hecho de que acababa de atravesar el primer orgasmo de su vida, al menos fuera de la masturbación. La hermosa hada estaba además empapada de sudor, haciéndola increíblemente sensual a lo ojos de su amante.

El Uchiha apenas le dio tiempo de recuperarse, cuando nuevamente el dedo medio de él comenzó a juguetear con su vagina. El dedo del azabache se movió de arriba hacia abajo a través del punto U, lo que nuevamente ocasionó la excitación de la ninfa. El dedo índice de Sasuke palpó la entrada uretral de Sakura, haciendo que ésta apretara los ojos a causa del placer. El dedo del moreno se movía en círculos alrededor de la uretra de ella, arrancándole aún más gemidos a la hermosa hada. Sakura ahora mordía la piel del hombro derecho del Uchiha, en un intento de acallar su placer.

Tras un buen tiempo de estimular el exterior de la uretra de Sakura, Sasuke comenzó a ingresar su dedo índice hacia la misma entrada uretral de la pelirrosa, torturando con el increíble arte del placer a la princesa de Iridia. Sakura sentía cómo aquel travieso dedo ahora se deslizaba al interior de su uretra, la cual lentamente se dilataba para dar paso al dedo de su novio, acción que hacía que su gozo sexual se incrementase, y que sus gemidos se hicieran cada vez más audibles, a pesar de que sus dientes se hallaban enterrados en la carne del Uchiha.

Sasuke, a pesar de que tenía aprisionada su piel entre los pequeños y perfectos dientes de Sakura, no emitía dolor alguno, en parte porque hacía falta más que éso para siquiera rosar su umbral de dolor, y segundo porque le era sumamente placentero el ver retorcerse de placer a la ninfa. No obstante, Sasuke, con su mano opuesta, separó a la chica de su hombro, y volvió a devorar la boca de ésta. Nunca se cansaría de besar aquellos labios de cereza, y a partir de ahora, cuando no usara su boca para estimularla, se comería a besos a la princesa de Iridia.

Sasuke apenas ingresó un poco de su dedo índice dentro de la uretra de Sakura. Y entonces, lo comenzó a mover suavemente en círculos, haciéndolo con la mayor ternura posible, con el fin de no lastimar a la pelirrosa. Pese a no conocer mucho de la anatomía femenina, tan sólo al palpar aquella zona tan íntima Sasuke podía deducir que era extremadamente delicada, además de que quería ver a su Cerezo emitir aquellas muecas de éxtasis, así como escucharla gemir su nombre. Objetivo que lógicamente logró, ya que Sakura se estaba volviendo loca del tan tortuoso placer.

El placer de la princesa de las hadas se disparó a los cielos, cuando el pulgar de la mano del Uchiha comenzó a estimular de nueva cuenta su clítoris. Y con ello, masturbaba al mismo tiempo su botón carnoso y su uretra. Pero nuevamente, fue demasiada excitación para Sakura, la cual, no pudiendo contener tanto placer, explotó en un increíble orgasmo. De nueva cuenta, Sakura gritó el nombre del Uchiha, y se desplomó contra el enorme y musculoso cuerpo del azabache, quien la abrazó por la cintura con su otra mano.

Apenas Sakura se estaba recuperando, sintió cómo Sasuke se recostaba sobre el corto pasto, y atraía la entrepierna de ella a su rostro. A continuación, el Uchiha colocó a Sakura a horcajadas sobre de su cabeza, dejando la entrepierna de la hada justo encima de su rostro. El pelinegro acarició con sus manos las hermosas piernas de la ninfa, en una manera similar a como lo hacía antes: Desde las rodillas, hasta sus bragas, apretando delicadamente los preciosos muslos de la hermosa chica. Acto seguido, Sasuke usó su mano izquierda para hacer a un lado las bragas de la pelirrosa. Y entonces, el Uchiha abrió los ojos, ante la más sensual y erótica vista ante él. La más hermosa y estimulante que probablemente nunca haya visto.

Los preciosos labios vaginales de la princesa hada se hicieron presentes. Aquel par de pliegues rosados que a ésas alturas estaban completamente empapados de los fluidos de la ninfa.

Sakura no se atrevió a mirar al recostado Uchiha, y simplemente se tapó el rostro con sus manos. Se sentía profundamente cohibida, con el hecho de que el azabache ahora hurgaría en territorio que ni ella misma conocía, al menos no en su totalidad. Es decir. Recientemente había tenido algunas sesiones de masturbación, pensando en aquel apuesto pelinegro que tanto amaba, y quien ahora estaba a punto de hacerle el amor. Pero jamás se habría imaginado que llegaría el día en que tendría _**ésa**_ clase de encuentros carnales con su Dulce Príncipe. Y he aquí, se hallaba a sí misma sentada sobre la cara del Uchiha, y con su vagina muy cerca de la boca de éste.

Sasuke, por supuesto, no desperdició la oportunidad. De inmediato, extrajo su semi-áspera y cálida lengua, y comenzó a estimular toda la intimidad de la pelirrosa. El azabache prestó mayor atención a aquel orificio uretral, que hace algunos minutos su dedo había escarbado. Para entonces, gracias a la previa estimulación de su dedo, y la notable excitación de la Haruno, el ojinegro pudo introducir un poco de la punta de su lengua en la uretra de Sakura, con la cual hacía pequeños círculos en la uretra, y degustaba aquel sabor tan único de la chica. Sasuke igualmente succionaba con sus labios aquel pequeño agujero, todo éso mientras estiraba sus manos, y amasaba los senos de Sakura.

La ninfa no podía contener sus sollozos y jadeos de placer, ante algo tan obsceno y sucio, pero increíblemente estimulante. Sakura enterraba sus manos en las carbónicas hebras del moreno, y empujaba el rostro de él contra su vulva.

Ocasionalmente, Sasuke atrapaba uno de los labios vaginales de Sakura con su propia boca, a los cuales los succionaba, los chupaba, y los estiraba con la misma. El Uchiha intermitaba entre uno y otro, y saboreaba aquel líquido lubricante de la vagina de Sakura, al cual ya se había vuelto un adicto total. Curiosamente, los fluidos vaginales de la princesa hada poseían aquel mismo sabor de sus labios, y obviamente él no iría a desperdiciar tan suculento manjar, al cual sólo Sasuke tenía derecho a degustar. Sakura, entretanto, apretaba los párpados, y se mordía el labio inferior de su boca, ante las deliciosas succiones en sus genitales.

El moreno, posteriormente, usó su lengua para recorrer toda la vagina de Sakura. Lo hacía de manera vertical, de arriba hacia abajo, así como de manera parsimoniosa, pero pasional. Igualmente, Sasuke usaba su boca para succionar y devorar cada una de las partes de la zona íntima de la ninfa, mientras tanto, la Haruno gemía como loca, y se retorcía del placer. Y si no fuese por el hecho de que Sasuke ahora le sostenía de sus bellas piernas, ya se habría precipitado al suelo. Aunque, en realidad, a Sakura no le hubiese importado, con tal de que el Uchiha continuara con su Cunnilingus.

El azabache descubrió que el clítoris de la ninfa era el punto mas erógeno que poseía, razón por la cual ahora se enfocaba en él, pero Sasuke quería explotarlo en su totalidad, por lo que retiró las manos de las piernas de Sakura. Y con ambos pulgares, el azabache retiró la piel que cubría aquel botoncito, y con ello liberó aquel precioso trocito de carne que parecía un pene en miniatura. De inmediato, Sasuke atrapó el clítoris de su princesa entre sus labios, y comenzó a chuparlo, así como también lo lamió, y lo succionó. Aunque, tras unos segundos de estarlo estimulando, nuevamente Sakura explotó de éxtasis.

¡Santo cielo! A ésas alturas, Sakura moriría de placer, antes de ser penetrada por su amado. Tres orgasmos consecutivos la habían asaltado. Y lo peor de todo, es que la princesa de Iridia no se conformaba sólo con éso.

Con increíble agilidad, ahora Sasuke había girado a la ninfa en ciento ochenta grados, haciendo que Sakura le colocara su redondo y firme trasero de burbuja en su rostro, con el cual lógicamente el Uchiha comenzó a jugar, dándole primero unos besos, succiones y lamidas a las suaves nalgas pálidas de la ninfa. Sasuke incluso le propiciaba unas pequeñas mordidas a las nalgas de Sakura, mientras que él escuchaba los suspiros de su pequeña. Aquello hacía que el Uchiha sonriera altaneramente, orgulloso de ser el que provocaba aquellas reacciones en aquel bonito y maravilloso pequeño cuerpo de Sakura.

A continuación, Sasuke usó de nueva cuenta sus manos, para separar los glúteos de la pelirrosa. Y mediante aquella acción, expuso aquel diminuto y precioso orificio rectal de su Cerezo; aquel rosado asterisco que le hizo endurecerse como roca. Primero, el moreno introdujo su dedo medio en la cavidad rectal de Sakura, metiendo y sacando el mismo como si de un pene se tratase. La masturbación del dedo de Sasuke, en el ano de Sakura, enviaba brotes de placer al cuerpo de la ninfa. Pero eventualmente, y después de un tiempo, el dedo de Sasuke fue reemplazado por su traviesa lengua. Sasuke comenzó a penetrar el ano de la Haruno, y lo lubricaba completamente con su saliva, a la vez que sus labios succionaban el orificio anal de la hada. Obviamente, Sakura parecía tener la mente nublada ante el deleite en su recto, sintiendo cómo aquella húmeda lengua de su hombre exploraba la entrada de su ano, y le dejaba empapado de saliva su esfínter rectal, así como su tejido rosado, cosa que le hacía retorcerse de placer a la ninfa ante aquella intensa sensación.

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos, y los dirigió a la entrepierna del moreno. Aún a través del pantalón del mismo, se enmarcaba un enorme objeto abultado. Aquello levantó la curiosidad de la princesa hada, e hizo el ademán de revelar qué era exactamente aquel paquete, por lo que la princesa hada estiró su mano, y la colocó sobre el bulto en la entrepierna del Uchiha, escuchando cómo el moreno gruñía de excitación. Aquello le alentó a Sakura a continuar sobando aquel bulto en la entrepierna de su Dulce Príncipe, pero, repentinamente, la mano de Sasuke se lo impidió, algo que sin duda le extrañó. Y cuando la ninfa quiso usar su mano opuesta, nuevamente el azabache la detuvo.

— Ésta vez no — articuló con voz grave, y un poco afónica, Sasuke — Ahora sólo disfruta.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar al enunciado de su amor, el pelinegro volvió a abrir las nalgas de la ninfa, y a reintroducir su lengua en la cavidad rectal de ella, continuando con la tortura de la estimulación en aquel rosado ano. Sakura desistió de su plan de devolver algo de placer al pelinegro, y únicamente se inclinó hacia atrás, colocando sus manos en el suave pasto, a modo de apoyo. La acción de la princesa de las hadas hizo que ésta cubriera completamente el rostro del Uchiha con su trasero, y que éste enterrara su nariz entre los glúteos de Sakura, mediante lo cual la ninfa de cerezos sentía la cálida respiración y el aliento del moreno contra su trasero. Y con ello, le erizaba la piel a la chica, y le enviaba descargas de éxtasis por su pequeña figura, a la vez que los gemidos de Sakura ahora salían libremente, dado que la boca del azabache se hallaba ocupada, comiéndole el ano.

Una de las manos de Sasuke se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la vagina de la ninfa, y con la mano Sasuke frotaba la vulva de Sakura, y además su dedo se adentraba en la cavidad vaginal de la hada. El dedo del Uchiha empezó un suave mete y saca, deteniéndose antes de llegar a aquel himen que atestiguaba la pureza e inocencia de Sakura, pues no quería que su preciosa princesa hada perdiera la virginidad con sus dedos. No. El pene de Sasuke era el único que debía perforar aquella membrana, así que no se precipitó, y la masturbó suavemente.

Sakura no sabía cómo le hizo, pero su Dulce Príncipe logró hallar su punto G, y de inmediato comenzó a estimularlo. La ojiesmeralda sabía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo aquel asalto a su cuerpo, que cada vez se aceleraba poco a poco. Y con un último "pop" de la succión de Sasuke en su cavidad rectal, donde el moreno soltó su ahora hinchado esfínter rectal de ella, así como un suave apriete en el clítoris de la pelirrosa, y su punto G, Sakura tuvo otro orgasmo. De nueva cuenta, Sakura gritó fuertemente el nombre de su querido pelinegro, al que hizo sonreír orgulloso.

Justo antes de precipitarse, Sasuke la atrapó con gran habilidad, y la recostó suavemente sobre el césped del lugar, mientras que contemplaba fascinado el cómo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa respiraba agitadamente, tratando de acompasar su hiperventilación. Sus ojos primero examinaron aquellos labios de Sakura, los cuales estaban rojos de tantos besos que el moreno le había proporcionado. Después, Sasuke descendió sus orbes a los preciosos senos de la ninfa, coronados por sus diminutos y endurecidos botones, los cuales se hallaban hinchados, y llenos de saliva, por tantas succiones de la boca del Uchiha. A continuación, el azabache dirigió su mirada a la deliciosa vagina de la Haruno. Aquellos pliegues rosa pálidos, del mismo color de sus pezones, y los labios de su boca. Todo aquello contrastaba con la blanca y albina piel de la hada.

Sasuke llevó su mano a los empapados labios vaginales de Sakura, y los acarició sutilmente, haciendo que la chica soltara otro gemido, ante el apenas roce de su intimidad con la piel ligeramente áspera del moreno. A éstas alturas, los jugos fluían de la vagina de Sakura como un río. A todo ello, el peliazabache sonrió para sus adentros, observando el cómo la princesa hada aún tenía espasmos de su orgasmo. De los hermosos esmeraldas de Sakura, salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de éxtasis, y un hilo de saliva se escapaba de la comisura de su boca, la cual tenía un poco entreabierta, a causa de su orgasmo.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, retirando una a una las prendas de vestir. El moreno las acomodaba a un lado del árbol que les cobijaba con su sombra, guardando en una de las bolsas de su pantalón aquel Lapis Lasuli que había ido a parar al suelo con toda la agitación de sus juegos candentes.

Sakura observó cómo el moreno se retiraba finalmente su remera, revelando aquel musculoso torso, digno de los dioses del Olimpo, o incluso superior a los de ellos. La ninfa no pudo evitar morderse su hinchado labio, cuando contempló aquel magnífico tronco del azabache.

El torso de Sasuke estaba tan marcado y duro. Resaltaban aquellos pectorales tan anchos del Uchiha, junto con aquellos increíbles cuadritos en su abdomen, donde la ninfa juraría podría usarlo para rayar queso. Sus anchos, velludos, y musculosos brazos de igual manera la maravillaron. Los puros bíceps del apuesto pelinegro al menos tendían casi el mismo ancho que su rostro, y éso en estado de reposo, y sin contar los tríceps. Sencillamente, a Sakura le encantaba que aquel par de colosales brazos la abrazaran, ya que se sentía tan protegida entre ellos.

Sakura tenía que admitir que le fascinaba el enorme y poderoso cuerpo del azabache. Ella, en comparación, se veía tan pequeña y delicada, como si de una niña se tratase. Y por supuesto, no le sorprendía que la magnífica figura del pelinegro se hacía notoria, aún a través de su ropa holgada. Definitivamente, a Sakura le encantaba aquel cuerpo sumamente musculoso de su Dulce Príncipe.

Antes de quitarse su pantalón, Sasuke se acercó a su amada, y le retiró su largo vestido, junto con las bragas de encaje rosa pálido. Tal parecía que Sakura tenía preferencia por aquel color, salvo por su vestimenta superior que era de color aqua.

La pelirrosa quedó como Dios la trajo al mundo, por lo que la chica se cubrió de inmediato, y se sonrojó intensamente, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada de aquellas pervertidas obsidianas que se la comían. Y sin siquiera ser tocada, Sakura emitió un pequeño quejido de placer, lo cual hizo que el libido del moreno se disparara a los cielos, por lo que continuó desvistiéndose. Así que Sasuke se quitó las botas y su pantalón.

Y entonces, Sasuke liberó aquel enorme, grueso e hinchado pene. El revelar aquel pene le hizo abrir los ojos como platos a la ninfa, quien jamás se habría imaginado que el Uchiha estuviese tan "dotado". De hecho, dotado era un adjetivo que se quedaba corto. Aquello era un _**monstruo**_ , y probablemente medía unos veinticinco centímetros de largo, y cerca de seis centímetros de diámetro. Aquel enorme pene tenía todas las características de Sasuke: Largo, ancho, musculoso, masculino, y poderoso. Y a Sakura, al tenerlo a su vista, le hizo estremecerse.

Sasuke entonces tomó a su enorme miembro, y lo posicionó en la entrada de la vagina de Sakura. El Uchiha comenzó a frotar su cabezón glande, de arriba hacia abajo, contra la intimidad de la chica, pasando deliciosamente sobre la uretra, y llegando hasta el clítoris de su pequeña. El apuesto príncipe de los Uchiha restregó la cabeza de su pene contra la cabecita de aquel trocito de carne, entre los hermosos pliegues de la ninfa. El clítoris de la princesa hada obviamente fue abrumado por el pene del Uchiha.

Sakura no paraba de gemir con aquellas sensaciones, por lo que, aún en en suelo, arqueaba su espalda, y se apretaba fuertemente sus propios senos. La ninfa dejaba escapar aún mas sollozos de gozo, al igual que lágrimas y saliva, en un gesto completamente obsceno. Aquella acción le hacía hervir de placer la sangre al pelinegro, sintiendo cómo el calor de su cuerpo se incrementaba drásticamente.

Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente, acción que hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño, a señal de reproche silencioso. Pero, entonces, el azabache volvió a sentarse en posición de loto, y levantó el pequeño cuerpo de la Haruno del suelo, para volverla a sentarla a horcajadas sobre su regazo, de frente hacia él. Con ello, Sasuke hizo que la hada enredara aquellas increíblemente preciosas piernas alrededor de su espalda baja, a la vez que Sakura entrelazaba los brazos detrás del cuello de Sasuke. Sakura pronto fue recibida por los labios del pelinegro, por lo que ambos iniciaron nuevamente a devorarse sus bocas el uno al otro.

Sasuke, de igual modo, enredó sus brazos en la cintura de su pequeña, y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Aquel movimiento ocasionó que los pechos de la pelirrosa fueran aprisionados contra su fuerte torso, además de que la empapada vagina de su Cerezo atrapó su pene de acero con los labios vaginales. La fricción de sus sexos les hizo gemir a ambos, aunque en el caso de Sasuke sonó mas a un gruñido ahogado.

El Uchiha, haciendo uso de su fuerza, comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo de Sakura, pero sin llegar a penetrarla. Sakura se retorcía de placer en los poderosos brazos del moreno, quien comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, y soltaba algunos bufidos de placer, casi como si de un bisonte se tratase. Además, Sasuke ahogaba algunos gruñidos en los labios de su amada, al igual que él hacía lo propio con los sollozos de gozo de su niña.

Así continuaron por algunos minutos, frotándose sus sexos cada vez más intenso, a pesar de que la velocidad era acompasada. Pero el que aquel pene tan grueso se restregara contra su pequeño clítoris, le hacia gritar a Sakura contra los labios del pelinegro, quien en ningún momento se había separado de la boca de su princesa. Y simplemente, Sasuke nunca lo haría, porque el azabache amaba la increíblemente suave textura de los labios de la ninfa, así como el sabor de aquella saliva. Sasuke succionaba y tragaba los hilillos de la misma, cuando escapaban de la boca de la ninfa, así como aquellas lágrimas de deleite que salían de las preciosos esmeraldas de su Cerezo, los cuales se cerraban cada vez que el azabache posaba su boca contra la de ella.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Sakura volvió a soltar un potente orgasmo, los cuales cada vez eran más intensos. La hermosa hada se preguntaba cómo le hacía su amado para provocárselos. Quizá su experiencia, en las artes amatorias, le había concedido el talento de un verdadero dios del sexo, por lo cual la princesa hada se sentía dichosa de que el Uchiha únicamente compartiera el acto carnal con ella, además de que jamás permitiría que otra zorra siquiera intentase tocarlo. Porque ella misma se encargaría de matarla, quien quiera que fuese.

Sasuke se detuvo a tiempo, antes de que igualmente llegara al orgasmo. No porque no quisiera acompañar a su amada al éxtasis, sino porque no quería hacerlo afuera. Él quería eyacular dentro de la vagina de su Cerezo.

Cuando Sakura pudo nivelar un poco su respiración, sintió cómo el azabache nuevamente dirigía el cabezón glande a la entrada vaginal de ella, haciéndola temblar un poco a causa de dos cosas.

La primera era de la emoción, porque, finalmente, aquel pelinegro que tanto amaba la haría suya, y Sasuke tomaría su virginidad, la cual Sakura había guardado **_**única y exclusivamente para su amado Sasuke-kun**_**. La segunda era porque la princesa hada no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, ante el hecho de que perdería su inocencia. Y a pesar de que la tomaría aquel apuesto hombre, llamado Sasuke Uchiha, del cual se había enamorado perdidamente, no por ello disminuía su intranquilidad, ante el posible dolor de aquel enorme pene rasgando su interior.

Es decir... ¡Ésa cosa era un monstruo! ¡La podría partir en dos!

El azabache, por su parte, pudo leer en la mirada de su princesa el temor y el nerviosismo, razón por la cual Sasuke comprendió que era su primera vez, lo que le hizo sonreír levemente al príncipe del Fuego, en señal de confortamiento a la ninfa. Además de todo, Sasuke se sentía dichoso de que sería el único en desvirgar a aquella hermosa hada pelirrosada desnuda entre sus brazos.

Y claro está. No dejaría que nadie más llegase a tener el privilegio de hacerle el amor a Sakura. Porque si algo poseía el Uchiha, era un sentido de dominio total con lo que era suyo. Los hombres del Clan del Fuego eran increíblemente posesivos, celosos, y dominantes. Y por supuesto, Sasuke Uchiha, príncipe de su Clan, no es la excepción. Sasuke es un _**semental**_ _ **macho alfa**_ , dominante por naturaleza. Y a todo aquel que siquiera tuviese la osadía de intentar quitarle lo que le pertenecía, sufriría una brutal muerte a manos de él.

El glande de Sasuke poco a poco se fue abriendo paso, a través de la increíblemente apretada vagina de Sakura. La ninfa sentía cómo aquel colosal pene de su Sasuke-kun comenzaba a abrir sus paredes vaginales, de una manera tan deliciosa, pero a la vez igualmente dolorosa. Al ser la primera vez que era penetrada, la princesa de las hadas no estaba preparada para ello, no al menos físicamente, a pesar de que su amado pelinegro lo hacía lo más delicado que podía, cosa que era todo un desafío para el autocontrol del Uchiha. Para Sasuke, el sentir aquella húmeda, caliente, y apretada cueva vaginal de la ninfa le hacía querer enterrarse de una sola estocada, y empezar a bombear como un poseído. Pero Sasuke no era ningún animal, a pesar de ser conocido como el _**Dragón Escarlata**_ , por lo que hizo todo lo que podía para no lastimar a su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, e incluso la intentaba distraer del dolor, mediante tiernos, y amorosos besos. Aunque, pese a la suavidad de la penetración, la Haruno soltaba algunos quejidos, provocados por el dolor de aquel glande invadiendo su vagina.

El príncipe de los Uchiha llegó entonces ante aquella barrera, que demostraba la inocencia de la pelirrosa, pero, antes de traspasarla, Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia aquellos hermosos esmeraldas de su amada. Y con un último tierno beso en los labios de su pequeña, Sasuke finalmente empujó contra aquella membrana, desgarrándola por completo, y hundiendo su pene hasta el fondo. Ante aquello, Sakura soltó un gritillo, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus fanales, así como su llanto y sus gimoteos se hicieron presentes. Todo provocado por el terrible dolor de haber perdido su virginidad con su amado Sasuke-kun.

La pelirrosa, quien mantenía sus manos en la espalda de su amado, enterró lo más fuerte que podía aquellas uñas perfectamente manicuradas, queriendo amortiguar el terrible dolor de la pérdida de su himen, cuando Sasuke le metió su enorme pene en la vagina de ella. Lo hizo con tanta intensidad, que traspasó la piel del moreno, y le sacó un poco de sangre, aunque el ojinegro no emitió ninguna queja. En parte porque no sentía dolor, y la otra porque Sasuke sabía que aquello no era nada, comparado con el sufrimiento que su hermosa hada estaba pasando.

Por supuesto, el azabache se quedó quieto, dejando que su preciosa princesa ninfa se acostumbrara a su enorme pene. Sasuke se dedicó a susurrarle al oído de la bella hada las más hermosas palabras que ella jamás pensó escuchar por parte de su Dulce Príncipe, a la vez que recibía los dulces labios de su chico, y ahogaba contra ellos su llanto, y sus sollozos.

Sasuke sintió un tibio líquido recorrer su pene, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia aquella unión con su pequeña, y pudo ver cómo un hilillo de sangre se escurría de la vagina de su niña, comprendiendo que Sakura finalmente había perdido su virginidad, y que debía estar atravesando un terrible dolor. El azabache hizo todo lo posible por hacerle olvidarlo, desde hermosas palabras, así como mimos, caricias, y tiernos, pero profundos y pasionales besos. Todo ello, afortunadamente, parecía funcionar, ya que la ninfa poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a aquel gigante entre sus piernas.

Pasaron así algunos minutos, en los que se daban pequeños y dulces besos, así como suaves caricias, además de susurrarse palabras de infinito cariño, diciéndose entre ellos lo mucho que se amaban. Lo cierto es que las lágrimas de Sakura no sólo eran de dolor, sino que también la ninfa estaba conmovida y feliz, de que finalmente los dos se habían vuelto uno sólo. De que ella había perdido su pureza, su virginidad, con aquel Dulce Príncipe que tanto amaba, y que ahora ella se había convertido en la mujer de Sasuke, y en su esposa espiritual, mediante aquel ritual de amor. Era obvio que a Sakura aún le dolía la intromisión del pene de Sasuke, pero también se sentía abrumada por la felicidad de haberse entregado a su Dulce Príncipe. La hermosa hada besó a Sasuke, una y otra vez, sin importarle palpar el sabor de sus fluidos vaginales en los labios del Uchiha. Sakura ahora estaba marcada por la eternidad a ser suya, y la princesa ninfa se sentía tan feliz por ello, porque su amado pelinegro también estaba marcado como suyo para siempre.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el dolor de haber perdido su virginidad disminuyó gradualmente, hasta niveles que la preciosa hada consideraba tolerables, por lo que ella misma comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el Uchiha, forzando así la penetración. Señal que el ojinegro tomó como indicativo de que podía continuar, razón por la cual Sasuke nuevamente enredó sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de la hada de cerezos, y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, suave y lentamente, pero profunda y apasionadamente. El Uchiha volvió a atrapar los labios de la pelirrosa, decidiendo que se mantendría besándola, durante la cópula carnal con su niña.

Los dulces gemidos de la ojiesmeralda comenzaron a desprenderse de sus labios, aunque terminaban aprisionados en la boca del amor de su vida. Entretanto, Sasuke continuaba embistiéndola con infinito amor, pero a la vez cargado de sensualidad y erotismo, lo cual mandaba descargas eléctricas a través del pequeño cuerpo de Sakura.

La ninfa se separó un momento de los labios de su hombre, y tomó las mejillas de éste entre sus suaves y delicadas manos. Posteriormente, Sakura pegó su frente contra la del moreno, y unió su mirada en la de su amado. Esmeraldas contra obsidianas, transmitiéndose todo el amor que existía dentro de sus corazones, y dentro de sus almas. Entretanto, los sollozos de placer escapaban de los carnosos labios de la princesa hada, así como los suspiros de gozo de los del moreno.

Sakura, nuevamente, cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en la boca de su amado, los cuales eran cortos, pero amorosos. La hermosa ninfa fue igualmente correspondida por su chico, quien, un poco demandante, tomó la nuca de la Haruno, y forzó un profundo y posesivo beso. Sasuke usó incluso su lengua, la cual jugueteó con la de la hada, además de explorar la cavidad de la misma.

El Uchiha, entonces, salió completamente de la vagina de su princesa, haciendo que ésta se quejara con un gimoteo, pero lo que no se esperaba la pelirrosa era que el azabache volviera a hundirse en ella hasta el fondo, donde el enorme glande de Sasuke incluso besaría el cérvix de ella. Y ante ello, Sakura soltó un pujido de intenso placer, además de echar hacia atrás su cabeza, al sentirse tan llena con aquel monstruoso pene, el cual ahora la estaba volviendo loca. Sasuke volvió a salir de su cuerpo, y repitió la misma hazaña. De nueva cuenta, el moreno tocó con la punta de su miembro el cuello uterino de la ninfa, sacándole pujidos cada vez más fuertes a la ojiesmeralda. La princesa de Iridia no podía creer que su cuerpo llegaría a experimentar semejantes sensaciones de tan exquisito gozo.

Sasuke, mas sin en cambio, no se detuvo ahí, y trasladó su mano izquierda al perfecto trasero de la pelirrosa, apretándolo suavemente. El azabache lo amasaba con firmeza, incrementando el gozo de la chica. Y fue entonces, cuando nuevamente aquel travieso dedo del moreno se adentró al ano de la ninfa, iniciando un mete y saca del mismo. Todo éso mientras sus embestidas contra la vagina de su niña continuaban.

Sakura apenas se mantenía consciente de sus alrededores, porque justo ahora había caído presa del intenso éxtasis que le recorría su cuerpo, y que le hacía gritar el nombre de su Dulce Príncipe, y realmente era una suerte que los labios de su pelinegro aprisionaban sus gemidos. No obstante, el Uchiha decidió liberar su boca, queriendo escuchar aquellos gritos de placer tan sensuales de Sakura.

Sasuke continuó con su asalto de penetraciones contra la intimidad de su pequeña, pero sus ojos entonces descendieron hacia aquellos preciosos montes que adornaban el pecho de la ninfa. El azabache se embelesaba al observar cómo los senos de la chica subían y bajaban, al ritmo en que su pene acometía contra la vagina de la ojiesmeralda, viéndolos saltar alegres y enérgicos. Con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, el azabache no se resistió más a ellos, y comenzó a devorar de nueva cuenta aquellos pezones rosa pálido, a los cuales chupó, lamió, y succionó los mismos al igual que un bebé lo haría, casi como queriendo alimentarse de ellos, incrementando aún más, si era posible, el placer de la Haruno. Sakura únicamente sentía un enorme y grueso pene atacando su vagina, un ligeramente áspero y largo dedo hurgando su cavidad rectal, y una juguetona lengua, así como una traviesa boca, devorando sus pezones, todo en una combinación de increíble deleite. La ninfa, para entonces, ya no le importaba ser recatada, y gritaba constantemente, pronunciando el nombre del responsable de su deliciosa tortura.

Todo éso le hizo incrementar su libido al azabache. El moreno mantenía aquel nuevo ritmo de sus embestidas, sacando y metiendo su pene, hasta el fondo del sexo de su amada. Entretanto, la princesa de las hadas apretaba su espesa cabellera negra, tirando ocasionalmente de ella. Y gracias a que el Uchiha tenía su boca contra los senos de ella, la ninfa derramaba aquellos hilos de su saliva sobre las hebras morenas, empapándola progresivamente. Algo que al Uchiha le importaba poco, y únicamente estaba empeñado en arrancar aún mas gemidos de la chica, hasta que ésta quedara afónica de tantos gritos de deleite. Sasuke, además, decidió usar su otra mano para estimular el clítoris de su niña, abarcando con ello todas las zonas sensibles de su princesa, y obviamente la hermosa hada se sintió abrumada de placer.

Aunque, para desgracia del moreno, las húmedas, calientes, y sumamente apretadas paredes vaginales de la ninfa de cabellos exóticos, junto con aquella entrada rectal, que igualmente comprimía su dedo, así como aquellos duros, pero a la vez tersos, pezones de los senos de su Cerezo, los cuales reaccionaban tan maravillosamente a sus estímulos bucales, aunado a aquellos increíblemente sensuales gemidos de la hada, no le hacían nada fácil el retardar su éxtasis, por lo que Sasuke sabía que pronto tendría su propio orgasmo. Pero de lo que sí se quería asegurar Sasuke, era de derramar su esperma dentro de la vagina de su hermosa princesa hada.

Eventualmente, toda aquella terrible estimulación, a las zonas más erógenas de su cuerpo, terminaron por abrumar a Sakura. La ninfa sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica comenzó a descender desde su cabeza, la cual le recorrió todo su cuerpo, y se instaló en su vagina. La princesa hada sintió un intenso calor trasladarse por sus venas, y finalmente explotó en tan exquisito orgasmo, el cual ya había experimentado con anterioridad a manos de su querido Sasuke-kun. Pero ahora, más que nunca, era el doble de intenso, haciéndola gritar estruendosamente. Mientras tanto, su vagina comenzó a estrujar aquel enorme trozo de carne de su amado, con lo cual Sakura sintió, más que nunca, la increíble dureza del pene de su Dulce Príncipe, comparable con la del acero. Aquello hizo que el orgasmo de la preciosa hada fuese todavía más potente, a la vez que sus fluidos empapaban el miembro del moreno, así como la entrepierna del mismo, y aquel vello que adornaba aquel monstruo de pene.

Al sentir cómo aquella carnosa caverna le comprimía tan fuertemente, como si quisiera arrancarle el pene, Sasuke trató de endurar su placer, queriendo prolongarlo antes de terminar, por lo cual apretó fuertemente su ingle, pero falló estrepitosamente. Y con un sonoro gruñido, el moreno finalmente llegó al orgasmo. Entonces, Sasuke empezó a expulsar su semen dentro de la vagina de Sakura, arrojando con vehemencia su cálido y espeso esperma, en el interior de la pelirrosa.

La ninfa, con cada disparo de semen, gemía fuertemente, sintiendo cómo aquel denso líquido, literalmente, la inundaba. La princesa de Iridia también percibía cómo aquel viscoso esperma traspasaba su cérvix, llegando hasta el interior de su útero. Sasuke continuó eyaculando durante unos segundos, entretanto que Sakura estampó sus labios contra los del Uchiha, besándolo con demanda y pasión, mientras aún sentía como el esperma de su querido Sasuke-kun seguía saliendo a chorros en el interior de su vagina.

Cuando finalmente el moreno se vació en su interior, la chica liberó los labios del azabache, y se precipitó sobre el cuerpo de su amado. Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura, para que la ninfa no se colapsara contra el suelo.

El pelinegro se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos en el interior de su chica, pero, eventualmente, decidió salir de ella. Y cuando lo hizo, su espeso y caliente semen comenzó a desbordarse de la vagina de su niña. El esperma del Uchiha se escurrió de la cavidad vaginal de Sakura, y se chorreó en el suelo, dejándolo encharcado de aquel blanquecino fluido.

Aún así, Sakura aún podía sentir una abundante cantidad de semen en su interior, lo que la hacía sentirse tan llena, como si alguien hubiese retacado su vagina del mismo. Igualmente, la preciosa hada se sentía increíblemente extasiada. Había sido su primera vez, pero nunca se habría imaginado que llegaría a ser víctima de tan intensos orgasmos. Y definitivamente, le había hecho perder la cabeza.

El mismo caso era para Sasuke. Pero a diferencia de la pelirrosa, el azabache aún seguía erecto, y tenía aún muchas energías, para continuar complaciendo a su niña, por lo que tomó a Sakura de sus caderas, y la levantó de su regazo, a la vez que le daba la vuelta, y colocaba aquel trasero de burbuja contra su rostro. Sasuke comenzó a lamer otra vez aquel orificio anal, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad rectal de la ninfa. Sakura, ahora más que nunca, sentía ésa parte de su cuerpo extremadamente sensible, por lo que volvió a soltar unos gemidos de puro gozo. Increíble, a ésas alturas, dado que ya ni sabía cuántos orgasmos había atravesado.

La lengua del Uchiha se encargó de ensalivar, y de lubricar perfectamente, aquel bonito ano de la ninfa. Y cuando logró su cometido, Sasuke comenzó a descender las caderas de la Haruno, donde colocó aquella ancha cabeza de su pene en la entrada rectal de la hada. La hermosa princesa ninfa, al palpar con su ano el glande de su amado, abrió los ojos como platos, volviendo su mirada a unas lujuriosas obsidianas.

— ¡E-Espera, Sasuke-kun!... ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! — susurró con increíble nerviosismo la pelirrosa, apenas audible para su amado.

Pero el príncipe Uchiha le dio un suave beso en sus labios, a modo de respuesta.

— Quiero que seas completamente mía, mi hermosa _**Flor de Cerezo**_ — musitó amorosamente el azabache, ahora besando su mejilla.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando sintió como el enorme pene de su amado Sasuke-kun ingresaba a su ano. La ninfa percibió cómo el grueso glande de su príncipe se abría paso a través de sus paredes rectales, y cómo poco a poco se enterraba. Sakura soltó un fuerte pujido de puro deleite, cuando finalmente aquel monstruoso pene llegó hasta el fondo, y cuando los enormes testículos de Sasuke chocaron contra su trasero.

La sensación fue demasiado intensa y placentera que, aún sin que el azabache siquiera comenzara a moverse, la ninfa arqueaba su espalda, al sentir su cavidad rectal llena por aquel grueso y largo trozo de carne del Uchiha. Sasuke gruñía al palpar el increíblemente apretado ano de Sakura alrededor de su miembro, pero se mantuvo unos segundos sin moverse, esperando que el recto de la ojiesmeralda se adaptara a su colosal medida.

Lo curioso de todo es que el ano de Sakura, prácticamente, envolvía perfectamente el pene de Sasuke, como si aquella cavidad rectal hubiese sido hecha, específicamente, para aquel enorme trozo de carne.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a moverse con el mismo ritmo que lo hacía en la vagina de la ninfa, pero empleando más pasión, y enterrándose aún mas en el ano de Sakura. La hada, al sentir cómo su recto era estimulado por aquel monstruo de pene, simplemente emitía ahogados pujidos de placer, a la vez que se retorcía de gozo, con cada embestida de aquel hombre que tanto amaba, y que la estaba llevando al paraíso.

La ninfa sabía que no podría durar mucho tiempo, antes de que se viniera. Si el sexo vaginal la había hecho gemir como loca, el sexo anal ni le permitía hacerlo, ya que el placer era tan extremadamente fuerte que ni sus cuerdas vocales alcanzaban a articular gemidos, y únicamente se limitaban a emitir pujidos de gozo. Sasuke trataba de ser más discreto, en comparación de la pelirrosa a la que penetraba, pero, igualmente, el ano de Sakura estaba tan cálido, y sumamente estrecho, que no podía evitar gruñir ocasionalmente, gracias a lo apretado de las paredes rectales de su niña.

Los labios del Uchiha no tardaron en sellarse con los de la princesa hada, así como sus manos atraparon los senos de ella, comenzando nuevamente a juguetear con ellos, y la lengua del azabache hacía lo propio con la de la bella ninfa. Sakura, por su parte, devolvía aquellos candentes y apasionados besos, a la vez que su mano derecha acariciaba la nuca del moreno, apretando suavemente la misma constantemente.

Apenas era la primera experiencia sexual de Sakura, pero ya se había vuelto adicta al acto carnal, especialmente al sexo anal, el cual simplemente amaba. A la princesa hada le encantaba sentir cómo aquel colosal pene de su Sasuke-kun entraba y salía de su ano, tocando el interior de su intestino con aquel grueso glande. Y que, a la vez, estimulaba su útero con el tronco de su miembro.

La pelirrosa se sentía dichosa de que su hombre tuviera a tan gigantesco pene, ya que el sexo del Uchiha la hacía volverse loca, sobretodo cuando embestía su cavidad rectal. Para Sakura, no existía nada más placentero que tener sexo anal con el monstruoso pene de Sasuke.

Sí. Definitivamente prefería el coito rectal al vaginal. Y a partir de ahora, siempre tendría sexo anal con su querido príncipe.

Ahora entendía el por qué su odiada, y a la vez querida amiga, Ino Yamanaka, siempre buscaba tener sexo con cuanto hombre o mujer se le cruzara en la mirada. El sexo es el placer más increíble, y el más maravilloso, que pudiese existir, pensó Sakura. Pero a diferencia de su ninfómana amiga, y rival, para la Haruno no era simplemente el tener sexo, sino el compartirlo con aquel príncipe Uchiha, al cual tanto amaba.

El hacer el amor con su Sasuke-kun era lo que realmente lo volvía mágico y hermoso. Además de que, a comparación de la rubia, la pelirrosa no deseaba que ningún otro hombre la tocara, si no era su Sasuke-kun, el cual, en ése momento, acometía contra su ano con el colosal pene que poseía.

Sakura sólo era de Sasuke, como éste último sólo era de ella. Y así sería, hasta el fin de los tiempos, ya que la ninfa jamás permitiría que ningún hombre siquiera intentara tocarla, como que ninguna otra mujer lo hiciera con su amado azabache. El mismo caso era para el Uchiha, quien se juró no compartir a su amada con nadie, a la vez que él nunca tendría acto carnal con otra mujer que no fuera ella. Y a quien fuese tan osado, como para pretender tocar a _**su niña**_ , el moreno lo asesinaría a sangre fría, y con sus propias manos.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de estar penetrando en el ano de Sakura, Sasuke decidió llevar a otro nivel el juego, por lo que separó su mano derecha del seno diestro de la ninfa.

Sakura protestó, con un gemido, en un principio, pero después se maravilló al ver que su querido Uchiha pasaba la cabeza por debajo del delgado brazo derecho de ella, obligándole a la hada a rodear su cuello con el mismo. Y entonces, sucedió algo inesperado, pero increíblemente delicioso para la ojiesmeralda.

El azabache atrapó su pezón derecho con la boca, comenzando a devorarlo, chuparlo y succionarlo, a la vez que descendía su mano derecha hacia la vagina de ella, donde enterró su dedo medio, tocando aquel punto G, que sabrá Dios cómo es que averiguó el ojinegro en tan poco tiempo. Y con el pulgar de su mano, Sasuke hacía lo propio en el clítoris de la ninfa, estimulando ambos al mismo tiempo, y con la misma sincronía. Todo éso, mientras la mano zurda de Sasuke seguía estrujando el seno izquierdo de Sakura, y su enorme pene continuaba arremetiendo contra el pequeño ano de la princesa hada.

Si Sakura antes había experimentado placeres intensos, aquellos palidecían en comparación del que actualmente estaba experimentando la princesa ninfa. Su mente se nubló completamente, sus pupilas se oscurecieron, y su boca se mantenía abierta, exhalando aquellos pujidos, y gemidos de su garganta. Sakura los escuchaba bastante lejos, y en un eco, como si su audición se hubiese desprendido, y se hallara a cientos de metros de su cuerpo. Asimismo, las lágrimas y saliva de Sakura escurrían como cascadas de sus fanales y de su boca, respectivamente. A aquellas alturas, a la hermosa princesa de Iridia le era imposible controlar su cuerpo y sus sentidos, ante el imponente éxtasis y gozo que estaba atravesando su cuerpo.

¡Por Dios! ¡Aquel Uchiha la estaba matando de terrible y tortuoso placer!

Sakura no tenía idea de que podía, literalmente, morirse del intenso gozo en el acto carnal. Y lo peor de todo, es que le importaba un carajo. Lo único que la ninfa quería, era que Sasuke continuara penetrando con el gigantesco pene que poseía su ano, masturbando su vagina, o mejor dicho, su clítoris y punto G, succionando su seno y pezón derecho, y estrujando el izquierdo.

Si Sakura llegase a fallecer en aquel momento, se iría al firmamento feliz.

 _ **Muerte por un intenso orgasmo**_.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué bien sonaba éso!

Al cabo de algún tiempo, del cual la ninfa no tenía la más mínima percepción, puesto que su mente se hallaba aún nublada del brutal placer, el cual le proporcionaba su Dulce Príncipe, finalmente la pelirrosa sintió cómo un nuevo orgasmo comenzó a desatarse. Y, ¡Oh, Dios! Aquel sí que sería uno vertiginoso...

... No. De hecho, no habría palabras para describirlo. Sakura simplemente sabía que podría partir al otro mundo, y ni siquiera le importaba, ni aún un poco. Si ella tenía que fallecer por un brutal orgasmo, pues bienvenida sea la guadaña de la muerte.

Cuando finalmente el susodicho orgasmo atacó su cuerpo, la ninfa gritó lo más fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron, a la vez que apretaba su vagina y su ano con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque éso fue más involuntario, y fue ocasionado por puro reflejo del increíblemente poderoso orgasmo.

Sasuke sintió cómo las paredes rectales de Sakura, literalmente, estrangulaban su pene con tanta fuerza e intensidad, que incluso pensaba que se lo llegaría a arrancar. Pero aquella misma constricción, que el ano de su Cerezo aplicó sobre todo su gigantesco pene, ocasionó que el Uchiha no pudiese contener su propio placer. Y en un estruendoso gruñido, Sasuke nuevamente eyaculó dentro de Sakura, expulsando todo su semen en el interior del ano de su princesa. El moreno expelió su espeso semen con aún mayor potencia que cuando había eyaculado dentro de la vagina de su niña.

La hermosa hada sintió cada uno de los disparos del semen del moreno. El esperma de su querido Sasuke-kun llegaba hasta el fondo de su recto, así como inundaba completamente su intestino, lo cual hacían sentirse a Sakura enteramente congestionada del semen de su amado. Y aunado al esperma en su vagina, el cual aún a éstas alturas continuaba escurriéndose de la misma, le hacía sentirse totalmente sobresaturada de aquel espeso semen. Todo ello hizo que Sakura gimiera constantemente, al ser llenada cada vez más por el esperma de Sasuke en su recto.

Para la ninfa, aquel orgasmo fue demasiado abrumador para su pequeño cuerpo, por lo que, cuando finalmente su Sasuke-kun terminó de eyacular aquel cálido semen en el interior de su ano, la chica perdió el conocimiento, y se desplomó contra el musculoso cuerpo de su hombre.

Sasuke, al ver cómo desfallecía su niña, la sostuvo con sus brazos de acero, y la apegó contra él, permitiendo que la cabeza de su hermosa princesa hada reposara contra su hombro. Sasuke contemplaba embelesado el cómo su pequeña ahora se encontraba profundamente dormida, y con una expresión de satisfacción, pero a la vez se veía tan inocente y pura. El moreno sonrió como un tonto, totalmente enamorado de ésa preciosa hada.

Sasuke extrajo su pene del ano de Sakura. Y al haber retirado su miembro, el semen comenzó a escurrir como una cascada del recto de la inconsciente ninfa, y junto con aquel torrente de esperma, el cual también salía de la vagina de la chica, le hacía ver como una dispensadora de aquel espeso semen. Sin duda, la imagen más erótica que hallase visto en su vida, lo que le provocó otra erección a Sasuke.

La tentación de hacerle el amor a su princesa mientras ella dormía, y provocarle sueños húmedos, fue muy grande, pero el moreno no quería actuar de ése modo. En primera porque se estaría aprovechando de aquel momento de vulnerabilidad de su amada. Y la segunda porque él solamente quería hacérselo cuando ella estuviera consciente, para poder escuchar aquellos dulces gemidos, y su nombre en los labios de la ninfa. Ya habría tiempo para seguir disfrutando de aquel bonito y delicado cuerpo.

Con increíble delicadeza, Sasuke tomó a su Sakura en sus poderosos brazos, y la cargó hasta un árbol grande, y ancho de tronco. El azabache se recargó sentado, y colocó a la pelirrosa sobre de su regazo, para después contemplar cautivado el descanso de su preciosa princesa ninfa, quien dormía profundamente. Los rayos del sol poniente sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de su niña le conferían una belleza espectral, dejando a la mismísima afrodita como una simple plebeya.

— ... Te amo tanto, mi querido Sasuke-kun... — musitó entre sus sueños la princesa hada, haciéndole sonreír nuevamente al Uchiha.

Sasuke depositó un beso en los labios de la ninfa, y curiosamente fue correspondido por Sakura. En un principio, le hizo deducir que estaba despierta, pero al separarse comprobó que no era así, por lo que el moreno simplemente enredó sus poderosos brazos alrededor de la diminuta figura de la chica, quien estaba recostada de perfil contra su fornido torso. Sasuke, entonces, acomodó las bonitas piernas de la hermosa hada hacia un costado.

— Yo también te amo, mi pequeña Sakura — susurró Sasuke amorosamente contra su oído, ante lo cual, la princesa de Iridia emitió una hermosa sonrisa entre sueños.

La suave y aguda respiración de su niña, así como la tersa y suave piel de su cuerpecito, junto con el calor que emanaba, y su aroma natural a cerezos, hechizó al azabache por completo. Y posteriormente, Sasuke se quedó profundamente dormido.

A lo lejos, el Sol finalmente se ocultó, tras ser el único espectador de la pasión desbordada de aquellos dos almas. Dos almas que habían nacido para estar juntas.

.

.

 **...**

 **(Whoa... Realmente soy una pervertida total)... Ahem...**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡Enhorabuena! Te ganaste tu certificado oficial de chica ruda, por haber sobrevivido a éste Lemon, digno de una película pornográfica Hardcore.**

 **Dejando de un lado las bromas, quiero agradecer a las personas que realmente se tomaron su tiempo para leer éste increíblemente pervertido capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Este capítulo, a comparación del resto, (excluyendo el primero) es un poco más corto, ya que originalmente éste episodio estaba compuesto de más de veinte mil palabras, lo que obviamente habría hecho pesada la lectura, así que decidí seccionarlo en dos partes; y por consiguiente, en dos capítulos.**

 **El próximo lo publicaré la semana que entra. Advierto que también será similar en naturaleza explícita al aquí expuesto; aunque, de igual manera, incluiré algo de romance. Por lo que estén pendientes ;).**

 **Sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**

 **Post Data: Es enteramente posible el penetrar una uretra, pero se requiere lubricación, paciencia y delicadeza. Para aquellos que tengan la curiosidad, pueden verlo en xvideos o cualquier página pornográfica. Obviamente, recuerden que ésto es ficción, y así debe quedarse.**


	23. Noche de Amor

**Advertencia:** Al igual que el capitulo anterior, éste contiene escenas sexuales altamente descriptivas. Pero igualmente, lo mezclé con algo de romance, para hacerlo menos ofensivo. Aún así, si lo prefieres, puedes saltarte éste episodio; del cual habrá referencias en futuros capítulos.

Aclarado éso, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXIII:** Noche de Amor.

Pasaron algunas horas tras aquel intenso encuentro sexual, y Sakura poco a poco comenzaba a despertarse, aunque tuvo una ininteligible visión de aquel huerto, razón por la cual la ninfa se pasó su pequeña mano por sus párpados, y se masajeó con sus dedos sus ojos, intentando despabilarse, y tener un panorama claro.

Sakura finalmente abrió los ojos, y se quedó así recostada contra lo que fuese que estuviera apoyada. La ninfa recordó aquel hermoso sueño, donde su amado príncipe la había besado, y le había hecho el amor de una manera increíble, poseyendo todos los orificios de su cuerpo, y marcándola como suya por la eternidad.

La pelirrosa exhaló enamorada, por aquel maravilloso sueño, el cual se había sentido tan real que su cuerpo aún le dolía. Pero, de inmediato, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, así como los sollozos y gimoteos se hicieron presentes. ¿Cuál era la razón de su llanto? Simple.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Un romántico, pero finito sueño.

Sakura se tapó la boca, y dejó que su llanto la envolviera como una dolorosa manta de ácido amor. Desgraciadamente, la ninfa había sido tan estúpida, para creerlo real.

Dios... ¡Cuánto le dolía ahora su pequeño corazón! Quizá una espada al rojo vivo le dolería menos que aquel terrible sentimiento.

Pero antes de poder continuar con su pena, Sakura escuchó un ronquido profundo que la alertó, y que la asustó bastante, por lo que, haciendo uso de lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, Sakura se reincorporó un poco. No obstante, al hacerlo sintió cómo algo le aprisionaba fuertemente en su cintura. Si bien no tenía la potencia necesaria para lastimarla, sí la tenía para inmovilizarla.

Como pudo, Sakura se revolvió entre ése agarre, y volvió su mirada hacia el responsable de ello. De inmediato, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas volvían a descender. Y es que jamás se esperó tener aquella hermosa visión.

Sasuke le abrazaba contra su fuerte torso. Pero no fue éso lo que la conmocionó, sino que el Uchiha también estaba desnudo, mientras roncaba dormido.

Sakura se llevó otra vez su mano a la cara, y trató de acallar sus sollozos, aunque éstos no eran de dolor. No. Ahora eran de inmensa felicidad, porque el que se hallara desnuda, entre las poderosas extremidades de su amado, únicamente significaba que realmente habían hecho el amor. Que, realmente, Sakura le había entregado su virginidad y su alma a su Sasuke-kun, y que realmente era correspondida.

Con una gran sonrisa, la ninfa se limpió como podía las lágrimas, y calmó finalmente su llanto, emanando una de sus preciosas sonrisas al saberse amada. Pero, de inmediato, reaccionó ante lo que acababa de suceder, razón por la cual el rostro se le coloreó tan rojo como un tomate, y ensanchó como platos sus ojos.

¡Había hecho el amor con su querido Sasuke-kun!

Rápidamente, la ninfa enterró su cabeza en el fornido pecho de su amado, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada de lo que acababa de compartir con el hombre de sus sueños, pero, igualmente, Sakura sonrió feliz ante aquel hecho. Feliz de que su apuesto Sasuke-kun hubiese sido el primer hombre de su vida, y quien además también sería el único.

El haberle entregado su virginidad e inocencia, a su amado Sasuke-kun, y el haber hecho el amor por primera vez con él, era lo más hermoso que le podía haber pasado a la preciosa princesa de las hadas. Sin lugar a dudas, ése sería el momento más maravilloso de su vida. Su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

Bueno... Uno de ellos. Ya que el otro era convertirse en la esposa de aquel apuesto pelinegro.

Sakura suspiró enamorada, con tan sólo imaginarse a ella misma como la mujer y cónyuge de su querido príncipe.

 ** _Sakura Uchiha_**.

La aún Haruno soltó una risilla boba. Aquello sería aún mas hermoso que el haber hecho el amor con su amado pelinegro. Se imaginó a ella, con un resplandeciente y majestuoso vestido, con su amiga Ino Yamanaka, alias la "Cerda", junto con una lagrimeante, pero a la vez feliz Shizune, como damas de honor, así como a todos los actuales sobrevivientes de Iridia, en un enorme palacio asombrosamente adornado, junto con un elegante piano, tocando la marcha nupcial. Todo, mientras la princesa hada ingresaba arrastrando su glorioso vestido, con un espectacular ramo de flores en mano, y sonriendo como nunca.

Y ahí al fondo, su imponente hombre estaría vestido con un traje de príncipe. Tan pulcro, y tan apuesto, pero, a la vez, con aquel aire de masculinidad y rudeza. Tal y como a ella le gustaba. Sasuke le estaría esperando en el altar, con aquella cínica, orgullosa, y arrogante sonrisa que ella tanto detestaba, pero que, a la vez, amaba. Porque aquella altanera sonrisa era lo que distinguía la personalidad de Sasuke, y nunca debía cambiar. De hecho, si la actitud arrogante y engreída era alterada en el moreno, Sakura se preguntaba a sí misma si aún lo amaría.

¡Claro que lo haría! Pero la hermosa ninfa prefería a aquel cretino, antes que a un meloso romántico que le provocara un coma diabético.

Oh, sí. Pero aquello no se comparaba con el finalmente vivir bajo el mismo techo de su apuesto príncipe, como la esposa oficial de Sasuke Uchiha. La ninfa ansiaba que el mundo entero la conociera como _**Sakura Uchiha**_ , matriarca del Clan con el mismo nombre, quien gobernaría al lado de su rey y esposo, Sasuke Uchiha. La chica hada portaría con orgullo aquel apellido, a donde quiera que fuese, manteniendo en alto su mentón. Y, ¿Por qué no? sentirse ocasionalmente soberbia del mismo, aunque siempre guardando su amor hacia el prójimo, y ayudando a la humanidad, siempre que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades.

Y aún mas increíble para Sakura sería finalmente ser madre. Pero no cualquier madre, sino madre de unos bebés Uchiha. De unos hermosos pelinegros, tan apuestos e imponentes, como su querido Sasuke-kun. Con ello, Sasuke y Sakura restablecerían así el legendario Clan del Fuego. El más poderoso, y el mayor entre todos los de Terra.

Sakura volvió a suspirar soñada. Se imaginaba a sí misma en una casa, ni muy grande, como tampoco pequeña. Simplemente lo suficientemente espaciosa para ella, su esposo, y sus hijos; aquellos que llegase a tener con su Dulce Príncipe. Ella, como una bella esposa, siendo una dedicada ama de casa, en espera de su querido Sasuke-kun, quien llegaría de una larga jornada de trabajo, mientras ella cuidaba de sus hermosos hijos. Tal vez, eventualmente, los niños Uchiha crecerían, y se convertirían en adultos, pero, para Sakura, seguirían siendo sus bebés.

Su sueño, definitivamente, era ser una gran esposa y madre. La ninfa hasta había pensado en nombres para sus hijos: De ser varón, siempre quiso que se llamara _**Daisuke**_ *. Y de ser niña, le encantaba _**Sarada**_ , como la diosa de la sabiduría.

Sí... Definitivamente Sakura sería tan feliz de ser una esposa.

La ninfa volvió de su pequeño mundo de fantasía, y dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia aquel apuesto moreno que le robaba su corazón, y quien aún estaba dormido. La princesa de Iridia lo vio tan calmado y tierno, con aquel rostro de paz y tranquilidad que la hizo sonreír. Aquel pequeño pelinegro de su niñez ahora estaba ante ella, convertido en todo un poderoso hombre, y un gran guerrero. Sasuke, a pesar de no poseer habilidades como las de ella, era capaz de guerrear, y derrotar a miles de demonios por su cuenta propia, lo cual había logrado, muy a pesar de aquellas cicatrices en todo su cuerpo. Aunque, lejos de hacerlo menos atractivo, le hacían lucir tan sexy y tan rudo, tal y como a ella tanto le encantaba.

La ninfa pelirrosada, como pudo, se escurrió hacia arriba, hasta quedar su rostro a la altura de la del moreno. Y con sus manos, la Haruno comenzó a acariciar aquel apuesto rostro, pero, a la vez, tan masculino e imponente. Igualmente, Sakura depositaba suaves besos por todas partes, como en sus ojos, nariz, mejillas, y ésos exquisitos labios, los cuales, cada que los unía con los suyos, le enviaban un intenso calor a través de todo su cuerpo. Aquello le hacía a Sakura desearlos aún más, y querer entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su apuesto príncipe.

— Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente apuesto? — bromeó en un susurro la ojiesmeralda, y con una gran sonrisa — Y lo peor de todo, es que me hiciste el amor de una manera increíble. ¡Shannaro! Y yo que creía que llegaría casta al altar.

La chica soltó una risilla, y depositó un suave beso en los labios del aún dormido Uchiha.

Aquel beso, sin embargo, provocó que Sasuke frunciera ligeramente el ceño, y poco a poco comenzara a despertarse. Apenas vio una mata rosa, contorneando a lo que parecía una figura blanca y albina, con unas increíbles gemas esmeralda, así que Sasuke se llevó una mano a sus ojos, y se los frotó, para despabilarse totalmente.

Cuando finalmente tuvo un definido panorama, se encontró con una preciosa sonrisa de parte de la Haruno, ante lo cual él devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Te desperté, Sasu-chan? Perdóname. No quería hacerlo — pronunció dulcemente la ninfa, aún acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos.

 _ **"¿Sasu-chan?"**_ Aquello le sonó extraño al moreno, no acostumbrado a ésa clase de cumplidos, pero igualmente lo aceptó. A fin de cuentas, era su Cerezo, y solamente a ella se lo permitiría.

— Descuida. De todos modos, no es bueno dormir a la intemperie. Pero es que me quedé dormido, después de que lo hicimos tantas veces — comentó el azabache, aún ligeramente adormilado.

Sakura no pudo evitar abochornarse intensamente, al recordar todas las veces en que Sasuke la había tocado, besado, acariciado, y sobretodo penetrado. De hecho, aún tenía la sensación del enorme pene de su príncipe, tanto en su vagina, como en su ano, así que evadió aquellas penetrantes, pero cálidas obsidianas, enterrando nuevamente su rostro en aquel poderoso pecho de su amado. Ante ello, Sasuke enarcó una ceja, y se preguntó el por qué de aquella reacción tan peculiar de su Cerezo.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó parsimoniosamente el pelinegro.

La rosada negó contra su torso.

— No... Nada... Es sólo que... Bueno... Jamás me imaginé que llegaría tan pronto el momento en que me harías el amor. Aún no me lo creo del todo — musitó totalmente avergonzada la princesa de las hadas.

Sasuke sonrió genuinamente. La realidad era que ni él mismo se había esperado que aquella increíblemente hermosa ninfa desnuda, entre sus brazos, fuese su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, mas el destino quiso que ambos volviesen a encontrarse en aquel mágico jardín, donde actualmente se hallaban. Ahora estaba con ella, y ya no eran aquellos niños, quienes, si bien estimaban a aquella segunda mitad, no tenían noción de sus sentimientos. Ahora eran adultos jóvenes, y estaban perdidamente enamorados uno del otro. Además, habían hecho el amor ante el ocaso del Sol, el único ente que atestiguaba su pasión desbordada.

¿Acaso podía haber algo mejor para ellos? Se preguntaban cada uno.

— Créeme. Yo tampoco creí que llegaría tan pronto el momento en que te haría mía. Como siempre soñé — le aseguró el pelinegro, haciéndola sonreír.

Pero entonces, una duda le vino a la cabeza a Sakura. O más bien, una errónea deducción que ella había sacado.

Sasuke se había mostrado como un apasionado y experto amante, dejándola extasiada y satisfecha, como jamás imaginó que terminaría Sakura. El moreno había demostrado ser todo un talento para las artes amatorias, como si tuviese años de experiencia en la materia. Si bien a Sakura le había encantado el cómo Sasuke le había hecho el amor, no dejaba de dolerle el hecho de que ella no había sido su primera vez.

Irónicamente, Sasuke lo notó. Y se preocupó al ver el semblante triste de su niña.

— Sakura... ¿Qué sucede ahora? — inquirió consternado el moreno.

La ninfa suspiró suavemente, a la vez que levantaba sus hermosos fanales esmeralda, y los conectaba con las obsidianas de él.

— Sasuke-kun... Tú... ¿Ya habías tenido relaciones sexuales? — preguntó Sakura, con el corazón en un puño.

Sasuke se quedó estático por unos segundos, y después soltó un exhalido. A continuación, levantó su mirada hacia el oscuro manto celestial, adornado por algunas estrellas, y se quedó en aquella posición un tiempo.

Aquello le dijo a Sakura todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, por lo que la ninfa agachó su mirada, y en sus preciosos ojos se empezaron a condensar aquellas gotas saladas, a la vez que apretaba sus puños.

— ... Nunca — murmulló el apuesto pelinegro, a la vez que volvía su oscura mirada a la de su Cerezo.

Aquella simple frase le hizo abrir los ojos ampliamente a la hermosa princesa hada. ¿Acaso había escuchado que su Dulce Príncipe también era virgen? Sakura no se lo creía, por lo que dirigió su mirada a la del moreno, hallando sinceridad en sus ojos.

— E-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que sabías hacerlo tan bien? — inquirió incrédula la pelirrosa — Sabías cómo tocarme, y cómo tomarme, como si conocieses mi cuerpo a la perfección.

El azabache se encogió de hombros, restándole un poco de importancia al asunto.

— No lo sé. Supongo que simplemente me dejé llevar — replicó con total calma el Uchiha.

Lógicamente, aquello hizo sonreír a la pelirrosa.

— Entonces... — articuló la ninfa en un susurro — ... ¿Quieres decir que yo tengo tu virginidad, como tú tienes la mía?

Sasuke asintió, depositando un tierno beso en los labios de la princesa de Iridia.

Aquello, sin duda, conmovió a la ojiesmeralda. Sakura no pudo contener las intensas emociones, al saber que ella había sido la primera vez de su amado, como lo había sido él de la hada. Así que, sin vergüenza alguna, Sakura comenzó a derramar lágrimas, y a sollozar, lo que, una vez más, preocupó a su Dulce Príncipe, quien la apretó contra su cuerpo, y le repartió varios besos en aquellos carnosos y rosados labios, en un intento de calmarla.

— Sakura... Pequeña. Por favor. No llores — le pidió calmadamente el Uchiha.

La aludida, mas sin en cambio, negó con su rostro, mientras sonreía entre sus lágrimas, las cuales secaba con sus manos, aunque cada vez salían más.

— No es éso. Es que estoy tan feliz de haber sido tu primera vez — enunció la ninfa, con la voz ahogada en lágrimas — Me siento tan feliz de que ambos hayamos perdido nuestras virginidades.

— Sakura...

La pelirrosa no se lo pensó dos veces, y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su apuesto pelinegro, colocando de igual manera sus piernas flexionadas, y a cada lado de la cadera del azabache. Y entonces, Sakura lo besó intensamente, queriendo transmitirle a través de ése gesto todo su amor.

Sasuke, gustosamente, correspondió el beso, enredando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la pelirrosa, y la otra en la nuca de la princesa hada, mediante lo cual profundizó aquella danza de sus bocas, en donde incluso sus lenguas participaron.

Eventualmente, el libido y la lujuria comenzó a ganar terreno, transformando lo que era un tierno y dulce beso en uno demandante y sensual. El apasionado beso hizo gemir a la bella hada, y puso erecto nuevamente al pelinegro.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar la tentación, y atrajo a Sakura contra su cuerpo, pegando su ahora levantado pene contra la vagina de la ninfa. La intimidad de su niña aún estaba emanando aquel semen que Sasuke había depositado, claro que ahora solamente goteaba ocasionalmente.

Sasuke frotó unas cuantas veces su enorme pene contra la vulva de Sakura, con lo cual logró que de aquellos dulces labios de la hermosa hada salieran aquellos gloriosos sonidos de su garganta, conocidos como gemidos. Los dulces y sensuales gemidos de la princesa de las hadas continuaban excitando al pelinegro, más incluso que el roce con su falo. Y es que escuchar aquella dulce voz extasiada le ponía como roca, y le hacía querer penetrar a aquella hermosa ninfa. Pero el azabache no quería actuar como un animal, sino que quería disfrutar parsimoniosamente de la mujer que amaba. Sasuke quería ver su rostro de placer, sus gemidos de gozo, y el cómo su cuerpo se retorcía ante el potente orgasmo que le ocasionaría. Pero sobretodo, Sasuke no quería sólo tener sexo con la hada.

Quería hacerle el amor.

Sasuke quería demostrarle que la amaba más que a nada. De hecho, era lo único que amaba en el mundo. Lo único que realmente le importaba, y la razón de sus constantes viajes en su búsqueda. Porque, para Sasuke, no había razón de vivir, si no era para su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, ya que ella era su luz en la oscuridad, en la que había vivido hace muchos años, o incluso hace algunos años, cuando había escuchado rumores de que su amada ninfa había muerto, a causa de la terrible Gran Guerra de Terra. Afortunadamente, ahora su hermosa princesa hada se hallaba entre sus brazos, y nunca más la dejaría ir.

El Uchiha finalmente liberó los labios de su amada, y comenzó a descender entre besos a través de su piel. Primero depositó uno en su mentón, después en su cuello, en la parte superior de su esternón, y continuó bajando, hasta hallarse en el valle de sus pechos, nuevamente dándole un beso a aquella increíblemente suave y albina piel. Y entonces Sasuke redirigió su rostro al seno izquierdo de Sakura, por lo que abrió su boca, y se le acercó lentamente.

La ninfa, mientras tanto, comenzaba a sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón, ante lo que se venía, además de que el sonrojo profundo en sus pómulos se hizo presente. Y finalmente, gimió fuertemente cuando el Uchiha atrapó en su cálida boca el pezón de ella, comenzando con aquella tortura al mismo, besándolo, chupándolo, y succionándolo, como si fuese un bebé amamantándose. Así mismo, la mano derecha del azabache aprisionó su pecho opuesto, y lo comenzó a estrujar suavemente, atrapando entre dos de sus dedos aquel botón que lo coronaba.

Sakura apretó la cabeza de su amado pelinegro contra su pecho, incitándole a continuar devorando sus senos, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban tiernamente los cabellos del azabache, y le besaba en su frente amorosamente. Todo ello, mientras la ninfa disfrutaba las atenciones de su apuesto príncipe para con sus hermosos pechos. La hada, queriendo participar en el juego del erotismo, comenzó a restregar su intimidad contra la del ojinegro, ante lo cual ambos comenzaron a gemir, aunque en el caso del Uchiha sonaban más a gruñidos.

Sakura, durante el acto, arañaba sin cuidado alguno la espalda del moreno. La ninfa se deleitó con la musculatura propia de ésta, y escuchó cómo su Dulce Príncipe se le entrecortaba la respiración, señal de que él mismo disfrutaba de sus caricias, así como del roce de su pene contra la vagina de ella.

La mano libre del Uchiha se dirigió a su trasero, y al igual que su seno fue amasado y acariciado. La boca de Sasuke intercambiaba ocasionalmente de seno, al igual que lo hacía la mano que manoseaba el perfecto trasero de burbuja de Sakura, además el dedo de Sasuke comenzó a ingresar nuevamente en el ano de la princesa hada, cosa que hizo a Sakura arquear su espalda, y disfrutar de aquel travieso dedo medio hurgando en su interior, el cual se movía en círculos, y posteriormente entraba y salía de su cavidad anal. Lo hacía con un ritmo diligente, con toda la calma, y delicadeza del mundo, dado que Sasuke quería hacer gozar a su amada.

Sakura, además de fascinarse de éxtasis con todas las caricias de su amado, se sentía tan conmovida con el hecho de que su pelinegro la trataba como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. La tocaba y besaba como si en algún momento se llegara a romper, lo cual simplemente le encantaba. El que el moreno le hiciera el amor con ternura, le hacía a ella amar cada vez más a su querido Sasuke-kun.

De pronto, a la pelirrosa se le ocurrió algo increíblemente sucio, pero a la vez morboso y pervertido, lo que la hizo sonreír traviesa. Algo que le había dado tentación a la ninfa, desde hace tiempo, pero que a causa de que Sasuke, prácticamente, la había dominado algunas horas atrás, no pudo ponerlo en práctica, aunque ahora sí que lo haría.

Sakura tomó el rostro de su príncipe con sus pequeñas manos, y le levantó la mirada, haciendo que éste clavara sus obsidianas sobre sus esmeraldas. La chica le sonrió, pero aquella no era una simple sonrisa, sino una juguetona y pervertida, aunque Sasuke se mantuvo atento ante los movimientos de su querida Cerezo. Sin embargo, jamás se esperó lo que sucedería a continuación.

De la boca de su pequeña, un cúmulo de su saliva se comenzó a asentar en el centro. La ninfa abrió ligeramente la boca, dejando escurrir aquel bulto desde su labio inferior, y entonces la pelirrosa hizo lo propio con la de su chico, obligándole a mantenerla de ése modo. Sakura entonces depositó aquella saliva en el interior de la boca de su amado, dejando escurrir la saliva desde su boca a la de su novio. Sasuke, obviamente, recibió gustoso aquel espumoso fluido con sabor a cereza, y lo agitó unos momentos en su lengua para después tragarlo, lo que casi le hizo venirse ante tan depravado, pero excitante perversión.

Sakura sonrió con sus dientes, cuando vio que su saliva desapareció en la garganta de su hombre, y aquello, definitivamente, la puso a mil. Cada vez descubría cosas que le fascinaban del acto sexual.

La Haruno, sin embargo, no se conformó con ello, por lo que volvió a repetir el proceso. Pero ésta vez concentró aún mas saliva en sus labios, hasta que parecía que había bebido un trago de agua. Y de nueva cuenta, sostuvo con firmeza el rostro de su querido moreno, al cual le abrió su boca, y le depositó la espesa saliva con sabor cereza dulce en la boca de éste, obligándole una vez mas a tragar su fluido bucal. El Uchiha la recibió encantado, jugueteando un tiempo con la misma, y eventualmente ingiriendo el cálido líquido de su pelirrosa. Cuando terminó de engullir aquella saliva, el azabache sonrió ladinamente, divirtiéndose con el hecho de que su Cerezo escondía a una auténtica ninfómana pervertida, bajo aquella capa de inocencia. Sin duda, en éso eran tan parecidos.

Los sexos de ambos, mientras tanto, continuaron frotándose el uno contra el otro, haciendo que ambos soltaran gemidos, aunque los de la ninfa de cabellos exóticos eran más audibles, a causa de que su cuerpo era mucho más sensible a las caricias del ojinegro, junto con el hecho de que el semen de Sasuke lubricaba su vagina, e incrementaba su perceptibilidad. Sakura sentía con mayor intensidad las caricias a sus labios vaginales interiores y su clítoris, el cual era atacado por el cabezón glande del pene de Sasuke. Si a todo éso se le aunaba que el moreno volvía a succionar sus senos, así como aquel dedo en su ano continuaba estimulándola, prácticamente hacía que Sakura perdiera la cabeza, y que comenzara a gemir como loca. Pero ésta jamás dejó de restregar su vagina contra el pene de Sasuke.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la ninfa sintió cómo aquella corriente eléctrica comenzaba a trasladarse desde su cabeza hasta su intimidad, anunciando que pronto alcanzaría aquel anhelado orgasmo. Y cuando Sasuke dio una última y fuerte succión a su pezón, a la vez que enterraba lo más que podía su dedo en el ano de su niña, la chica simplemente no pudo más, y abrumada por el placer, la ninfa explotó en un poderoso e intenso orgasmo. Sakura gritó con todos sus pulmones, y apretó aquel dedo entre sus paredes rectales, a la vez que expulsaba aquellos fluidos vaginales que se mezclaron con el semen de Sasuke.

El pelinegro, de igual manera, al cabo de algunos roces con la vagina de su princesa, soltó un fuerte gruñido, y echándose hacia atrás, pero sin separarse de su chica, expulsó todo su esperma, el cual brotaba de su pene como un géiser, y terminó embarrándose todo en los senos de su pelirrosa. La hermosa princesa, por su parte, suspiró deleitada cuando aquel cálido líquido la manchó por completo, a la vez que observaba maravillada cómo varios disparos de semen salía expedidos de aquel palpitante miembro de su querido príncipe.

Con una enorme curiosidad, Sakura dirigió su mano a su pecho, y se pasó la palma por aquel espeso y caliente fluido. el cual lo limpió y lo dejo en su mano. Acto seguido, la pelirrosa se lo llevó a su boca, y comenzó a tragar aquel semen. La Haruno usó su lengua para lamer el esperma de Sasuke, e ingresarlo a su cavidad bucal, donde la chica jugó un poco con el semen. Pero la ninfa, con su excitación a mil, engullió todo el esperma de su Dulce Príncipe, con lo cual hizo que Sasuke nuevamente se pudiera erecto, incluso más que antes.

La ninfa se dedicó a usar sus manos y su boca para limpiarse todo el semen de Sasuke, al cual succionó y lo lamió de sus manos, lo que volvía loco al Uchiha. Y al terminar de limpiarse el último rastro de esperma de su dedo índice, Sakura extrajo su dedo de su boca con un sonoro "pop", y le sonrió coqueta a su amado.

Sasuke atacó la boca de la ninfa, tan pronto Sakura terminó de comerse todo su semen. El moreno devoró los labios de la hada, y usó su lengua para bregar contra la de ella, mientras que la ojiesmeralda volvía a enredar sus brazos en el cuello del Uchiha, y afianzaba sus largas y bonitas piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, a la vez que gemía en la boca del azabache, y revolvía las hebras negras de la cabeza de éste con sus manos. Entretanto, el moreno enredó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de su princesa.

Así se mantuvieron unos minutos, acariciándose y comiéndose a besos, hasta que a ambos ya no les satisfacía aquellas simples muestras de erotismo, por lo que tanto Sasuke como Sakura deseaban llevar su acto a su punto climático.

El Uchiha llevó una mano a la entrepierna de la Haruno, y acarició aquel pequeño y carnoso botoncito entre sus pliegues, haciéndole arquear a la ninfa su espalda, y soltar un gemido. Cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que su pelirrosa ya estaba completamente húmeda, y lista para recibirle, el Uchiha tomó su pene, y lo posicionó en la entrada vaginal de su princesa, restregando una vez más el glande contra la vulva de su Cerezo.

Sakura se apretó el labio, ansiosa de que su Dulce Príncipe la penetrara de una buena vez, pero éste sólo se dedicaba a torturarla con aquellas fricciones con su intimidad. No obstante, antes de que le reclamara, el moreno habló.

— Supongo que ahora no necesito esperar — enunció calmadamente el azabache, y con una sonrisa torcida, extrañando a la pelirrosa.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿De qué estás habla...? ¡Ugh!

El Uchiha, repentinamente, enterró su pene dentro de la vagina de Sakura, con una sola estocada, con lo cual hizo a la hada soltar un fuerte pujido de placer. Mientras tanto, ésta enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, y le volvía a sacar sangre, mas el pelinegro no se quejaba.

Sasuke gruño levemente, al sentir aquellas paredes aprisionar su enorme miembro con tanta potencia. Aquello era realmente sorprendente, con el hecho de que la pelirrosa no era físicamente fuerte, incluso por debajo del promedio, pero aquella húmeda y caliente cueva le comprimía tan deliciosa e intensamente que parecía se la quería arrancar.

— Ufff... Estás tan apretada, Cerezo — articuló el moreno, con la voz ahogada.

— Ahhh...

Sakura no respondió ante el pervertido cumplido. En parte, porque su vagina aún no se acostumbraba ante la invasión de aquel colosal pene. Era cierto que ya no le había provocado el terrible dolor de antes, dado que la ninfa ya había perdido su virginidad con Sasuke, pero la princesa de Iridia aún no podía acostumbrarse al tamaño de ése _**monstruo**_. Y cómo llegar a hacerlo, si ésa cosa era enorme y ancha, mientras que su vagina era pequeña y estrecha, aunque, sorpresivamente, su interior poco a poco se adaptaba a la enorme medida de su amado.

Al cabo de un tiempo, su propio cuerpo comenzó a demandarle placer, e inconscientemente Sakura comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, metiendo y sacando el pene de su querido pelinegro de su vagina. Sasuke, al darse cuenta de que la ninfa había iniciado a mover sus caderas, la tomó de su trasero, y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas. En un principio, el moreno lo hizo lento, pero profundamente, queriendo disfrutar lo más que podía de su amada.

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa comenzó a reaccionar de manera tan maravillosa, arqueándose y retorciéndose entre sus brazos. Sasuke, como de costumbre, atrapó los labios de su hermosa princesa, y hundió su lengua en su boca, la cual jugó con la de la heredera de Iridia, y le sacó varios suspiros de placer a la rosada. Igualmente, el azabache succionaba ocasionalmente aquellos hinchados labios color rosa pálido.

El Uchiha decidió liberar los labios de Sakura, tras unos minutos de estarlos besando. Enseguida, redirigió su boca hacia los preciosos pechos de la princesa de las hadas, comenzando de nueva cuenta a estimular los pezones rosados con sus lamidas, chupetones, y succiones, con los cuales también usaba su lengua para juguetearlos.

Mientras tanto, Sakura entrecerraba sus hermosas esmeraldas, y disfrutaba de las penetraciones de su querido Sasuke-kun, al cual le acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos, y le depositaba suaves besos en su frente que descubría con sus pequeñas manos, escuchando cómo su querido pelinegro suspiraba contra sus senos. Aquella acción le generaba un cosquilleo a la hermosa hada, e incrementaba su excitación.

La ninfa se maravillaba del cómo su príncipe la llevaba al cielo, cuando le hacía el amor. Literalmente, Sakura no tenía palabras para describir las sensaciones mágicas que percibía con cada estocada de aquel pene de Sasuke dentro de su vagina, al igual que las suaves caricias y mimos que recibía de su príncipe, junto con los exquisitos labios del moreno. Y sobretodo, aquellas hermosas palabras de amor que le susurraba el último de los Uchiha.

Sakura no podía atestiguar la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, al menos no de primera mano, ya que ella no era una mujer promiscua, y jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales en su vida, sino hasta apenas con su amado príncipe. Pero la ninfa sí tenía una vaga idea en algo: Tener sexo, simplemente sería vacío y frío, mientras que hacer el amor era no sólo entregar el cuerpo, sino también el alma y el corazón. Disfrutar no sólo físicamente, sino que también deleitarse espiritualmente. Sentir cómo sus corazones se vuelven uno, y el cómo sus sentimientos se expresan a través de la danza del amor.

Sakura sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir los espasmos del éxtasis, pero, para su infortunio, el azabache se detuvo repentinamente. Aquello hizo que Sakura emitiera un quejido, ante la interrupción abrupta de su orgasmo, a lo que estaba a punto de recriminar al moreno, pero éste la sorprendió cuando la besó en sus labios profundamente. Y acto seguido, Sasuke levantó a Sakura de la cadera, rompiendo la unión carnal, lo que la hizo entristecerse profundamente a la preciosa hada.

No obstante, lejos de lo que imaginaba Sakura, Sasuke le dio la vuelta a su pequeño cuerpo, y plantó otro beso en su espalda, para luego comenzar a descender el cuerpo de Sakura hacia su pene, posicionando éste en la entrada de su vagina escurriente de semen. Y de una sola estocada, Sasuke se enterró completamente en la vagina de su niña, sacándole otro pujido de placer a la ninfa, dado que, gracias al espeso esperma del Uchiha, la vagina de la Haruno estaba demasiado lubricada, y el miembro del ojinegro se fue hasta el fondo.

Sasuke igualmente emitió un gruñido, al sentir el cérvix de su amada besándose con su glande, aunque le sorprendía el hecho de que la pelirrosa sintiera aún mas placer del que probablemente él sentía. Por su parte, el ver a Sakura deleitarse de gozo le incrementaba a los cielos su orgullo de hombre, y le incentivaba a Sasuke continuar dándole placer a su niña.

Apenas unos segundos pasaron, cuando el moreno comenzó a embestirla nuevamente con aquel acompasado, pero profundo ritmo, llevándola al cielo con cada embestida, y haciéndola retorcerse de gozo a Sakura. La chica hada había escuchado, por parte de su pervertida amiga, que lo mejor era cuando un hombre te embestía como un salvaje, aunque Sakura dudaba que le agradara aquello. En realidad, a la ninfa de pelos rosados le gustaba sentir no sólo el pene de Sasuke, sino su entrega y pasión. Quería sentir su amor.

Su dulce príncipe trasladó sus manos hacia el plano y delicado vientre de ella, y lo masajeó unos segundos, pero eventualmente el azabache hizo su recorrido hacia los senos de la hada. Sasuke encerró los hermosos pechos de Sakura con sus grandes manos, atrapando los pezones de la ninfa entre las hendiduras de los dedos. Igualmente, el moreno comenzó a amasar y mover en círculos los senos de su pequeña, al mismo tiempo que los estrujaba suavemente, y estiraba aquellos botones.

Sakura, entretanto, se arqueaba de placer, y sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, con el aumento de las estimulaciones a sus zonas erógenas. La hermosa princesa de Iridia llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de su ojinegro, y comenzó a acariciarla con mucho amor. La ninfa volvió su cabeza a Sasuke, y lo observó unos segundos a sus profundas, cálidas, y deseosas obsidianas. Después, Sakura selló sus labios con los del Uchiha, en un beso posesivo, y cargado de excitación, a la vez que sus lenguas danzaban. La Haruno, en ocasiones, acumulaba su saliva en su boca, y la trasladaba a la del moreno entre su beso, sintiendo como éste gustoso la recibía y la tragaba. Aquella acción le parecía tan lujurioso y obsceno a Sakura, pero increíblemente excitante. La ninfa, además, mordía tanto los labios como la lengua de su príncipe, con lo cual lo escuchaba suspirar complacido.

La pelirrosa usó su mano restante para colocarla encima de la mano izquierda del azabache, la cual estaba aún manoseando su seno zurdo, por lo que la pequeña mano de la princesa de Iridia se mantuvo unos segundos sobre el ligeramente áspero dorsal de la extremidad del Uchiha. Mas al cabo de un tiempo, Sakura comenzó su descenso por su vientre, y bajó hasta su entrepierna, donde acarició aquel saco que guardaban los testículos de su querido pelinegro.

Sakura los atrapó entre su mano, comenzando a jugar con ellos, y a apretarlos suavemente. Su mano frotó ambas pelotitas, o mejor dicho pelototas, una contra la otra, a la vez que usaba las yemas de sus dedos para palpar cada una de ellas, alternando entre una y otra. Los dedos de Sakura tomaban la piel del escroto del moreno, y lo estiraba lo más que podía. Todo éso, mientras Sasuke gruñía, en señal de que lo disfrutaba.

Sasuke, por supuesto, no se quedó atrás, ya que su mano derecha soltó el seno de la ninfa, y lo dirigió al clítoris de su niña. El Uchiha le posó la yema de su dedo medio sobre el botón carnoso de su Cerezo, y lo empezó a mover en círculos, ocasionalmente atrapando entre su dedo corazón y pulgar el clítoris de la ninfa, y masturbándolo entre los mismos.

Sakura lo único que hacía era gemir como loca, y ahogar sus gritos de placer en los labios de su amado, quien se sentía tan poderoso y masculino, al ser capaz de provocar semejantes reacciones en aquel hermoso cuerpo de su niña. El placer que quizá no obtenía a través de los estímulos de su amada, exceptuando el de su enorme pene siento estrujado entre aquellas mojadas y calientes paredes vaginales de Sakura, le eran compensados con escuchar la dulce voz de su pequeña, la cual emitía aquellos sonidos tan obscenos y a la vez tiernos.

¿Quién lo diría? La tierna e inocente Sakura Haruno ahora se estaba retorciendo de placer entre sus brazos. La princesa de Iridia despedía de sus labios gemidos lujuriosos, y se arqueaba de placer con cada penetración que le daba su Dulce Príncipe, al igual que gritaba con morbosidad el nombre del azabache.

Definitivamente, de ahora en adelante, Sasuke siempre buscaría la posibilidad de hacer el amor con su niña, cada que pudiese. Jamás podría saciarse de su pequeña.

Varios minutos pasaron, donde los gemidos femeninos ahogados, y los roncos gruñidos masculinos, era lo único que se escuchaba en el Jardín del Edén. De no ser porque ambos morían dentro de las bocas de la Haruno y el Uchiha, se escucharían a cientos de metros a la redonda.

Eventualmente, la intensidad de su acto carnal, así como los estímulos que se daban el uno al otro, como aquellos gemidos y gruñidos, terminaron por llevar a ambos al límite con un abrumador éxtasis. Y con unas cuantas estocadas más, la ninfa comenzó a estrechar aún más el pene de Sasuke con sus paredes vaginales, incitando al mismo a comenzar su propio orgasmo. Cuando finalmente llegó el tan anhelado clímax, Sakura se separó de los labios de su príncipe, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, comenzando a expulsar todos sus fluidos vaginales, al mismo tiempo que se retorcía de placer. Sasuke, por su cuenta, rugió intensamente, y expulsó todo su semen dentro de la vagina de su niña, la cual, de por sí, ya estaba saturada de esperma.

Sakura se colapsó sobre el pecho del Uchiha, mientras aún sentía cada uno de los disparos de semen, del pene de Sasuke, en el interior de su vagina, por lo que la princesa hada gemía cuando percibía cómo los chorros del semen de su querido Sasuke-kun chocaban contra su cérvix, y traspasaban hacia su útero. Y la ninfa, al estar tan congestionada del esperma de Sasuke, comenzó a desbordar el semen de su amado a través de su vagina. Mediante aquello, Sakura embarraba el pene del azabache con la propia semilla de él y sus fluidos vaginales, mientras que éste último continuaba penetrándola, aunque ahora lo hacía suavemente, y a duras penas extraía unos centímetros su masculinidad. Sasuke después volvió a insertar su pene, y el cérvix de la ojiesmeralda se besaba con aquel glande del moreno, con ello embadurnado de su espeso semen blanco la entrada del útero de Sakura.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke terminó de eyacular sus supermasivas cantidades de esperma, levantó las caderas de su amada, extrayendo su pene de la vagina de su princesa. Y al hacerlo, su semen escurrió, literalmente, como una cascada de la cavidad vaginal de Sakura, algo que hizo suspirar a la pelirrosa, la cual observaba con la vista cansada, pero igualmente maravillada, cómo aquel líquido salía de su pequeña vagina en un masivo torrente. Era una lástima que todo aquel semen se estuviera desperdiciando en el suelo, ya que, en otra ocasión, la princesa de las hadas hubiese ingerido aquel exquisito esperma en su totalidad, pero, desafortunadamente, Sakura ya no sentía sus músculos. Ahora estaba completamente fatigada, por culpa de aquel apuesto moreno, quien le hizo el amor, como si no existiese un mañana.

Sin importarle el ensuciarse, Sasuke sentó a Sakura nuevamente sobre sus regazo. Posteriormente, el Uchiha la colocó de perfil, y abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de su princesa contra su cálido y fornido torso, a la vez que posicionaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de su pequeña. Mientras tanto, Sakura rodeaba el musculoso tronco de su príncipe con su delgado brazo izquierdo, para después acurrucarse sobre ése poderoso pecho, y sonreír por la felicidad que le embriagaba.

— Te amo — susurró la ninfa ojiesmeralda.

Entretanto, el moreno le depositaba besos en su cabecita.

— Te amo demasiado, Sasuke-kun — musitó la princesa de las hadas, quien besó tiernamente la mejilla izquierda del aludido.

— Lo sé — replicó en el mismo tono el moreno.

Aquello le sacó una risilla a su niña.

— Se supone que tendrías que responder con un **_"Yo también te amo"_** , o con un **_"Yo te amo más"_**.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse levemente ante la imitación tan infantil de la princesa de Iridia. Sonaba tan aniñada y boba, que era imposible no reírse.

— Ya lo sabes, Cerezo — repeló el azabache calmadamente.

La hada gruñó en falso enojo, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza.

— Sabes. Sería lindo que, de vez en cuando, te portaras romántico, y que fueras acaramelado conmigo — le recriminó Sakura a su amado pelinegro, en broma, pero frunciendo el entrecejo para darse mayor credibilidad.

Aún así, Sasuke no cayó en su treta, pero le siguió el juego de todos modos.

— Bien. De acuerdo — resopló con falsa irritación el Uchiha — Te amo, pequeña boba — bromeó, depositando un beso en los labios de su chica.

— ¡Oye! — le reprochó la ninfa con un manotazo a su pecho, aunque le dolió más a ella que al moreno.

Sasuke ignoró completamente el reclamo de su princesa, y atrapó de nueva cuenta aquellos labios sabor cereza. Los labios de la ninfa estaban hinchados de tantos besos que le había robado el azabache, pero la mencionada aún los seguía recibiendo gustosa. Sakura se sentía en el cielo, cada vez que unía su boca con la de su Dulce Príncipe, especialmente cuando éste la acariciaba, y cuando la abrazaba, como lo hacía en aquel preciso instante. La ninfa deseaba que ése momento jamás finalizara. Quería que el tiempo se congelara, para poder permanecer para siempre al lado de aquel ojinegro, el cual le había robado el corazón, hace casi diez años.

El beso comenzó a subir de tono, cuando Sasuke empezó a manosearla demás por su cintura, hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, al cual apretó y le estiró su pezón, sacándole otro gemido a la hada. Pero ésta intentaba separarse del Uchiha, no porque no quisiera que la tocara, sino porque estaba agotada de tanta actividad sexual con su amado.

— Sasuke-kun... Espera... — susurró Sakura, contra la boca de su chico.

Sin embargo, Sasuke aún devoraba sus labios.

— Por favor, amor... Dame un respiro... — le rogó la ninfa, quien se separó de los labios de su querido Sasuke-kun, empujándole suavemente en el trabajado pecho.

Su apuesto príncipe, sin embargo, gruñó molesto.

— ¿Qué sucede? — interrogó algo molesto el pelinegro.

— Tenemos que descansar, Sasu-chan. Además, nos resfriaremos si pasamos la noche a las afueras — agregó la chica.

— Entiendo — expresó aún algo molesto el moreno, por no haber tenido otra oportunidad de hacerlo con ella. Otra vez.

— Pero antes, sería bueno que nos aseáramos un poco — enunció su pequeña.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Baño? ¿De verdad crees poder aguantar el agua fría a éstas horas? — le preguntó calmadamente el azabache.

La ninfa negó.

— Probablemente no. Pero tengo que darme una ducha. Estoy toda llena de tu semen — pronunció Sakura en un susurro, a la vez que se sonrojaba intensamente.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué? Así te ves mucho más sexy. ¿Sabes? — musitó el azabache sensualmente, contra el oído de su niña.

Aquello logró ruborizar a la princesa hada intensamente.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! — le regañó Sakura, con un tirón a sus hebras negras, logrando que el moreno emitiera un quejido.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! ¡Éso me dolió! — se quejó el Uchiha; sobándose el área afectada.

— ¡Hmp! ¡Te lo mereces por pervertido! — espetó la ninfa, haciendo que el ojiobsidiana rodara los ojos.

Sakura después suspiró, y suavizó su semblante a uno amoroso.

— Pero en serio, Sasu-chan. Tenemos que darnos un baño — dijo dulcemente la ojiesmeralda, a la vez que acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su amado.

— Ya te lo dije. Sólo está aquel riachuelo en el que...

El moreno entonces se percató en dónde se hallaban, por lo que volvió su mirada detrás del árbol, donde actualmente se encontraba recargado

— ... Un momento. Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay unas termales cerca de ésta zona — aseguró Sasuke, sin desprender la mirada de aquel pequeño monte a lo lejos.

Más concretamente, Sasuke estaba hablando de un volcán activo, pero bastante dócil en comparación al resto de los que habitaban Terra, el cual se hallaba a un kilómetro de la enorme Sequoia que era el Árbol de la Vida.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! — recordó la pelirrosa, quien dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia el monte a lo lejos — Es en aquel volcán de allá. ¿No?

El Uchiha asintió.

— Vamos. Te llevaré cargando — concluyó el moreno.

Sakura igualmente asintió. La ninfa recolectó la ropa y pertenencias de ambos entre sus brazos, y posteriormente, estiró los mismos hacia el moreno, quien tomó éso como indicativa para que la cargara.

Sasuke levantó a la bella ninfa entre sus propios brazos, en estilo princesa, y se levantó junto con Sakura del suelo, desentumeciéndose las piernas en el proceso. El Uchiha comenzó a caminar en dirección a las aguas termales, no sin antes darle un suave pero profundo beso a su amada en los labios. La ninfa, obviamente, lo recibió gustosa.

Era una verdadera suerte que nadie, además de ellos, se hallaran en aquel extenso jardín. O de lo contrario, hallarían un bochornoso panorama de un pelinegro y una ojiesmeralda caminando en las penumbras del huerto, completamente desnudos, sin mencionar el que la ninfa estaba escurriendo de semen de sus partes íntimas. Aquello, sin duda, sería aún más difícil de explicar que el pasearse sin ropa por aquel místico bosque.

Al fin llegaron a una cueva hecha de roca caliza, y con un aroma a agua mineral hirviente, además de que la temperatura ambiental, dentro de aquellos termales, era de más de treinta y cinco grados centígrados, gracias a que aquellas aguas estaban a cincuenta grados, y emanaban vapor caliente que daba aquel "clima" dentro de la cueva.

Sasuke entonces decidió ingresar, y colocar a la pelirrosa, junto con las ropas que ésta sostenía, en el suelo. La chica, de inmediato, sonrió emocionada al sentir aquella cálida y suave arena en sus pequeños pies. Sin embargo, dado que el aire de aquellos termales estaba concentrado en espeso vapor, el lugar tenía un ambiente un tanto claustrofóbico, por lo que se sintió ligeramente mareada. Pero antes de caer, fue agarrada de la cintura por su amado.

— Cuidado. El aire es un poco sofocante al principio, pero ya te irás acostumbrando — explicó Sasuke, parsimoniosamente.

El moreno apretó a la desnuda ninfa contra su cuerpo, y sintió aquellos bonitos pechos apretarse contra su torso, ante lo cual se controlaba para no volver a penetrarla.

— Ah, sí. Gracias, Sasuke-kun — replicó dulcemente su pelirrosa, mientras que le daba un tierno beso en los labios a su príncipe.

— Bueno... El agua se ve exquisita — dijo el moreno, viendo aquellos cuerpos de agua que emanaban vapor — No puedo esperar a relajarme un poco.

Sasuke se encaminó a los estanques, pero la pequeña mano de la pelirrosa le detuvo de inmediato, por lo que volvió su mirada confundida a la hada

— ¿Qué sucede, Cerezo? — preguntó el azabache, con aquel seudónimo que usaba en aquel entonces, durante su niñez con la chica.

— No... Nada. Es sólo que creo deberíamos darnos una ducha rápida, antes de meternos en las termales. Ya sabes, por cuestión de ética — refirió la princesa hada — Estoy llena de tu semen en mi vagina y ano, y tú tienes mis fluidos en tu pene.

Sasuke dirigió sus ojos a sus partes nobles, y luego a las de la pelirrosa. La ninfa se sonrojó intensamente, cuando aquel hombre, que tanto amaba, observaba detalladamente su intimidad, viendo aquel espeso esperma emanar desde su sexo y su cavidad rectal. La chica incluso podía sentir aquel cálido semen recorrer sus piernas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el último de los Uchiha. Para el ojinegro aquella imagen, de una Sakura desnuda y embarrada de su semen, le parecía increíblemente erótica, por lo que Sasuke nuevamente tuvo que contenerse para no derribarla contra el arenoso suelo, y hacerla suya.

— Entiendo — replicó con voz oscura el Uchiha, pero calmada — Me daré un duchazo, entonces. Pero sólo si lo haces conmigo — enunció ronco y sensual el pelinegro.

El Uchiha además tomó a su chica de la cintura, y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, aprisionándola con sus extremidades superiores. Sakura sonrió coqueta, y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— Oh. Pero que pervertido eres, Sasu-chan — canturreó divertida la ninfa.

Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa, y encogió los hombros.

— Tú tienes la culpa — jugueteó el moreno, como un niño.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y yo por qué? — frunció el ceño la pelirrosa, quien salió con su acto de falso enojo.

— Por ser tan hermosa y sensual — articuló roncamente Sasuke, contra los labios de su pequeña, la cual sonrió entre el beso — No es mi culpa por tener a una diosa por mujer.

Aquello la hizo sentir increíblemente sexy a Sakura, haciéndole sonreír para sus adentros.

— Sasu-chan — pronunció la princesa de las hadas con dificultad, a causa de los besos — Sasu-chan... Espera.

La pelirrosa lo empujó levemente de su musculoso pecho, cosa que hizo gruñir de molestia al moreno.

— Hay que darnos un baño, o tu semen se quedará pegado a mi cuerpo. Ya tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos — le pidió la pelirrosa.

Sasuke resopló molesto, y se separó lentamente de su preciosa hada, haciendo un mohín un tanto infantil. Acción que le pareció tan tierno a la ojiesmeralda.

— Bien — gruñó por lo bajo el apuesto príncipe del Clan del Fuego; mientras que Sakura reía para sus adentros.

La Haruno atrapó nuevamente a su hombre por la espalda, y lo estrechó contra ella. La acción de la hada hizo que éste colocara una de sus manos sobre las de la ninfa, y se volviera a ella con una expresión calmada.

— Te lo compensaré, amor. Lo prometo — le aseguró la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa.

Sasuke le devolvió el mismo gesto, y le acarició la espalda.

— De acuerdo. Duchémonos entonces.

Tomados de la mano, Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a una pequeña cascada que igualmente precipitaba agua termal, aunque con un caudal moderado, y entonces se colocaron bajo ésta, comenzando a enjuagarse sus cuerpos. Pero para hacerlo más erótico, y sensual, decidieron que el uno lavaría al otro, así que las manos de cada uno recorrían el cuerpo de su compañero.

A Sakura, sin embargo, le costaba un poco de trabajo el frotar las hebras negras del amor de su vida, dado que Sasuke era bastante alto, en comparación con ella, siendo la ninfa una cabeza menos alta que él. En momentos como ése, la princesa hada detestaba ser pequeña, al no poder consentir a su chico debidamente. Pero, por otro lado, le gustaba sentirse protegida por su querido Sasuke-kun, especialmente cuando el moreno estrechaba su pequeño cuerpo contra el fornido de él. Se sentía tan amada y resguardada.

Por su parte, Sasuke se deleitaba con aquella tersa y delicada piel cremosa, por lo que acariciaba cada rincón de su pequeña, y la escuchaba soltar algunos suspiros muy sensuales, pero que no eran lujuriosos como tal, sino que del tipo que le incentivaban a tratarla como una muñeca de porcelana, con la mayor delicadeza posible. El Uchiha no podía evitar sonreír al ver el diminuto cuerpo de su amada, puesto que él parecía un verdadero gorila, cuando se comparaba con ella. Mas aquello le hacía amarla aún mas, ya que no sólo su niña era increíblemente hermosa, la más hermosa de todas de hecho, sino que el cuerpecito de Sakura le hacía querer abrazarla y protegerla, además de hacerle el amor con dulzura, algo que, sin duda, incrementaba su ego masculino. A fin de cuentas, Sasuke era un macho alfa, y le gustaba sentirse como el guardián de aquella preciosa hada, y Sakura lo consentía, ya que le gustaba sentirse protegida. Aquella bella hada irradiaba aquel encanto de niña/mujer. Encanto que le fascinaba al azabache, y era una de las tantas razones por las que se había enamorado de su niña.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Jamás se habría imaginado a sí mismo perdidamente enamorado de una chica, él siempre siendo un hombre rudo, frío y, hasta cierto punto, hostil. ¿Cuántas mujeres habían desfilado frente a él? ¿Y él jamás se vio tentado a siquiera abrazarlas? ¿Aún menos tocarlas? Pero una ninfa de cabellos rosas, con una personalidad infantil, llegó a su vida, y le hechizó el corazón. Sakura además resquebrajó aquel impenetrable temple de indiferencia, hacia las relaciones sentimentales, y también le transformó en una nueva persona: En un hombre enamorado y feliz.

Sasuke, definitivamente, tenía que darles la razón a los que decían que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del Universo, porque así lo era. El amor fue más poderoso que él, porque lo doblegó, y lo sometió a los encantos de una hermosa princesa hada. Pero a él no le importaba, dado que era feliz bajo el yugo del amor de su Cerezo.

Lógicamente, aquellas caricias y mimos comenzaron a subir de tono, cuando empezaron a recorrerse las partes íntimas con sus manos. Sasuke acariciaba la vagina y ano de la princesa ninfa, limpiándole de su esperma, donde incluso adentraba sus dedos para eliminar todo rastro de semen, haciendo que la pelirrosa gimiera levemente. Sakura, mientras tanto, acariciaba suavemente su pene, cuando estaba en su labor de retirarle los rastros de sus fluidos vaginales, igualmente haciendo que al moreno se le entrecortara la respiración. Pero antes de que pasara a mayores, ambos se detuvieron, y simplemente se abrazaron, al igual que se daban suaves, pero profundos besos, y se acariciaban entre ellos.

Tras unos minutos de dejar que aquella catarata les recorriera el cuerpo, y cuando finalmente habían eliminado de sus cuerpos aquellos fluidos eróticos, Sasuke y Sakura se tomaron de la mano, y comenzaron a caminar hacia uno de los estanques de agua.

La ninfa fue la primera en ingresar al estanque con absoluta calma, delicadeza y elegancia, sintiendo cómo el calor del cristalino líquido la abrasaba hasta el inicio de su cuello, mas ésta, en opinión de la pelirrosa, era agradable, a pesar de que el agua se hallaba a una temperatura cercana a los cincuenta y cinco grados centígrados.

Sasuke le siguió, pero éste lo hizo con un salto, hundiéndose de inmediato. El Uchiha salió tras unos segundos como un perfecto ser místico, con lo cual hizo que Sakura se le quedara viendo sonrojada, al ver el magnífico cuerpo de su chico escurriendo de aquel cálido fluido, a la vez que la ninfa se mordía el labio.

Sasuke se frotó suavemente el rostro con el mismo líquido cristalino, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba sus cabellos empapados de su rostro. El moreno le sonrió a la pelirrosa, quien se hallaba sentada contra una roca que le permitía acomodar sus piernas perfectamente, y sin hundirse. El Uchiha nuevamente se hundió dentro de la termal agua, comenzando a acercarse a la pelirrosa, aún bajo la superficie, y entonces salió finalmente justo enfrente de la chica. La hermosa princesa hada le sonrió dulcemente, y le abrazó por el cuello a Sasuke, siendo imitada por el moreno, nas éste enredó sus brazos en la cintura de ella, y le dio un beso a la ojiesmeralda. Y nuevamente, las sensuales caricias comenzaron entre ambos.

Sasuke separó sus labios de los de la princesa de Iridia, y los dirigió a aquel blanquecino cuello, dándole unas cuantas lamidas y unas suaves mordidas que hicieron suspirar a la pelirrosa. La ninfa, en su lugar, recorría la ancha espalda del moreno con sus manos y uñas, fascinándose con los músculos de la misma y con la dureza de su lomo.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente dejó su cuello, las manos del Uchiha se dirigieron a las caderas de su Cerezo. El azabache comenzó a masajear con parsimonía el plano y delicado vientre de la ninfa, y a jugar con su largo cabello rosado que a él tanto le encantaba, mientras que Sakura pasaba sus manos por el poderoso torso del moreno. La ninfa contorneó, con sus pequeñas manos, aquellos marcados pectorales, y también delineó los increíbles abdominales de Sasuke con sus dedos, igualmente rasguñando levemente aquellos cuadritos.

La princesa de las hadas aún no podía creer que tenía a semejante dios como amante. Aquel cuerpo, tan impresionante, era incluso superior al que vio en Adán, el llamado _**Hombre Perfecto**_. Simplemente, el ancestro de los Sapiens no se podía comparar al de su amado Sasuke-kun, y el que el cuerpo del azabache estuviese, prácticamente, lleno de cicatrices, lo hacía ver tan rudo, varonil, y sensual. Sin duda, un verdadero dios entre los mortales.

— Eres tan hermosa, Sakura — susurró el Uchiha, aún acariciando el cabello y espalda de la aludida.

— Y tú eres tan guapo — articuló la ninfa, besando aquel musculoso tronco de su Dulce Príncipe.

— Sakura — le llamó calmadamente el ojinegro.

La mencionada volvió sus bellos orbes a las obsidianas de su amado.

— Dime — enunció dulcemente la ninfa.

— Si hay algo que quieras de mi, algo que pueda darte, y que te haga feliz, sólo pídemelo. Haré lo que sea, para volverte feliz — enunció el azabache.

Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida, por tan repentina manifestación del pelinegro. Pero, eventualmente, algo le vino a la cabeza, lo que la hizo sonrojar de inmediato, aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Ahora que lo mencionas — musitó la pelirrosa — Hay algo que siempre he querido, desde que me dí cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti. Algo que sólo tú puedes dármelo.

Sasuke asintió, en muda señal de que continuara.

— ¿Qué cosa? — musitó suavemente el azabache.

— Bueno. Yo...

El nerviosismo atacó a la bella ninfa. Sakura sintió como su corazón comenzaba a golpear su pecho, y cómo su respiración se entrecortaba ligeramente, a sabiendas de que, lo que diría, sería altamente bochornoso. No porque fuera algo íntimo, o referente a la sexualidad, sino porque aquello era dar un paso más en la relación sentimental, entre su amado príncipe y ella.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, cuando captó el nerviosismo de su pequeña, así que decidió apretar un poco su amarre en la cintura de la princesa hada, y besar los labios de Sakura, intentando calmar cualquier causa de la ansiedad de la pelirrosa, mas ésta aún continuaba sintiéndose inquieta.

— Sakura... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa? — preguntó Sasuke, ligeramente consternado.

La mencionada negó con su cabeza. Sakura levantó su mirada, y la conectó con la de aquel apuesto joven, del cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

— No es nada. Es sólo que no sé como pedírtelo — estructuró tímidamente la chica.

La realidad era que le avergonzaba pedir su más grande anhelo, especialmente por lo que involucraba.

— Sakura.

El moreno tomó sus mejillas, y clavó sus obsidianas sobre los esmeraldas de la hada, forzando a la pelirrosa a mantenerle la mirada.

— Sólo dímelo. No tienes porque sentirte nerviosa — le aseguró el Uchiha.

Claro. ¡Qué fácil era decirlo! ¡Pero muy complicado el hacerlo! Sakura sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado, si no se atrevía a pedir aquel deseo que ha tenido desde hace años, por lo que, armándose de valor, tomó una profunda inhalación de oxígeno, para después exhalarlo audiblemente, y afilar ligeramente sus ojos, aunque no al grado de querer emitir una faz hostil.

— Yo... Yo quiero que tú... — enunció aún nerviosa la pelirrosa, mientras que el pelinegro se mantenía expectante.

— ¿Que yo qué, Cerezo? — preguntó un poco impaciente.

— ...migo — murmulló la ninfa, totalmente inaudible para Sasuke, y con su rostro agachado.

— Sakura. Habla más fuerte. No puedo escucharte, y aún menos entenderte — demandó con gentileza el Uchiha, quien comenzó a exasperarse ante el nerviosismo de la ojiesmeralda.

— ... Conmigo.

Sasuke resopló finalmente. El moreno llegó al límite de su paciencia, aunque no mostraba hostilidad en su mirada. El pelinegro levantó suavemente el rostro de la Haruno, con una mano, y le mantuvo la mirada esmeralda.

— Sólo dilo, Sakura — instó Sasuke, levantando un poco su tono de voz, y clavando su mirada en aquellos bonitos ojos de la chica.

La Haruno apretó sus puños, y su rostro enrojeció por completo. Sin embargo, finalmente se decidió adamante a pedir su deseo.

— ¡Cásate conmigo! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas la bella ninfa, haciendo retroceder forzadamente al Uchiha.

Sasuke, al no tener un equilibrio adecuado, cayó sentado al fondo del agua. No obstante, el moreno emergió muy lentamente, teniendo los ojos tan abiertos que sus globos oculares amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de escuchar? ¿Acaso aquella hermosa ninfa le había pedido que se casara con ella? ¿Realmente escuchó _**éso**_? Juraría que acababa de oír aquello. Éso, o en definitiva él se estaba volviendo loco, y comenzaba a escuchar voces del más allá. Sin embargo, una rápida mirada a la hermosa hada, le confirmó que no estaba escuchando psicofonías, puesto que ésta estaba con sus pequeñas manos cubriendo su rostro, completamente ruborizado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — cuestionó anonadado y dubitativo el azabache, queriendo confirmar si había oído lo que creía.

A Sakura se le estrujó un poco el corazón, pero suspiró suavemente, y conectó su vista con la de su príncipe. ¿Acaso el Uchiha no había escuchado su petición? ¿A pesar de que había vociferado tan fuerte, que se había escuchado a cientos de metros? Aún así, Sakura insistió.

— Cásate conmigo — repitió la princesa hada, pero ahora calmadamente, aunque aún audible para el moreno — Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, que me hiciera feliz, ¿Cierto? Entonces, cumple tu promesa — demandó adamante la ninfa — Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado durante varios segundos que le parecían horas a la princesa de Iridia. Ni siquiera pestañeaba el moreno, ante la impresión de la petición de aquella pelirrosa. Es decir. Por supuesto que Sasuke se había planteado el que haría cualquier cosa, por complacer a su pequeña, mas nunca se esperó que le hiciera _**ése**_ tipo de petición. Ahora, el Uchiha se hallaba sin poder articular una sola palabra. Había prometido que haría lo que fuese para hacer feliz a su Cerezo, ¿O no? Entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema? Muy simple. No era algo material, o enteramente insustancial, lo que demandaba su niña, sino algo mucho más considerable.

 _ **Matrimonio**_.

Lógicamente, Sasuke llegó a imaginarse el que algún día pudiese llegar a contraer nupcias con su amada princesa, pero no se esperaba que llegaría tan pronto. Esperaba que, al menos, pasaran un par de años, cuando finalmente uniría su vida, y su apellido, con la heredera al trono de Iridia. Pero no. Ahora mismo se hallaba en aquel escenario, donde debía dar un paso al frente, en su recientemente estrenada relación íntima con Sakura. Además, el matrimonio, si bien era algo que verdaderamente deseaba compartir con la ojiesmeralda, no era algo que pudiese planearse tan espontáneamente, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el linaje de la Haruno.

La ninfa cada vez se sentía más intranquila, con aquel inquisidor silencio en el ambiente, y con el que Sasuke parecía tener su mente perdida en otro plano dimensional. Pero finalmente el azabache reaccionó, y soltó un suave suspiro, inconscientemente haciendo sentir a Sakura profundamente deprimida. Posteriormente, Sasuke colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su niña.

— Sakura... Yo...

Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba la ojiesmeralda, por lo que sus ojos se aguaron de inmediato, y comenzó a gimotear, liberando de sus fanales aquellas gotas salinas que viajaron por sus mejillas. Triste y destrozada, por el "rechazo" del azabache, la pelirrosa berreó dolorosamente y le propinó a Sasuke un empujón con todas sus fuerzas. Sakura le dio la espalda al moreno, y pronto se llevó ambas manos al rostro. La preciosa hada inició un desgarrador llanto que, sin duda alguna, preocupó enormemente al príncipe del Fuego.

— Sakura — le llamó preocupado.

Pero la ninfa se alejó de él.

— ¡Déjame! ¡No me toques! — bramó en llanto la princesa hada, totalmente destrozada — ¡Eres un mentiroso, y te odio! — berreó con todos sus pulmones la chica, haciendo que Sasuke reculara un poco — ¡Dijiste que me amabas, y ahora no lo demuestras! ¡No quieres casarte conmigo! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! — vociferó llorosa la bella chica, con el alma completamente destrozada, además de que finalmente encaró con su lagrimeante mirada al príncipe de los Uchiha.

— ¡Por supuesto que te amo, Sakura! ¡No te atrevas a dudar de ello! — rugió molesto el moreno — ¡Soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti!

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no te quieres casar conmigo?! — gritó muy enojada la princesa ojiesmeralda, pero sobretodo triste, lo que hizo sentir aún peor a Sasuke — ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?! — gritó la chica, con su voz ahogada en llanto.

Sasuke tomó aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sabía que rebatir con la misma agresividad, que la pelirrosa estaba emitiendo, no llevaría a ningún lado la conversación.

— No es éso, Sakura — replicó con diligencia el Uchiha, mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su princesa — Simplemente no me esperaba _**éso**_. Te amo, y lo sabes, Sakura. Jamás lo pongas en duda.

Sakura pudo ver la sinceridad en su mirada. Efectivamente: El moreno estaba un poco conmocionado. Sin embargo, Sakura era _**extremadamente**_ sentimental, y no pudo evitar sentir que su amado ojinegro la había "rechazado" con su duda.

— Cásate conmigo — repitió una vez más la hermosa princesa de las hadas, pero ahora su voz estaba un poco más calmada, pese a aún tener aquel aire de llanto — Desde hace tiempo, aquel ha sido mi más grande sueño: El que me conviertas en tu esposa, y la madre de tus hijos — declaró con voz dulce, pero aún ligeramente llorosa — Sé que es demasiado repentino, y que es tremendamente egoísta de mi parte, pero, desde que me dí cuenta que te amaba, he soñado con el día en que me lleves al altar, y que nos convirtamos en marido y mujer. Me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo, si me permitieras volverme tu esposa, y la madre de tus hijos.

Sasuke nuevamente se quedó en silencio, únicamente con sus obsidianas sobre los esmeraldas de la hada, procesando aún las palabras tan amorosas y tan anhelantes de la princesa de Iridia. Mas ésta sintió nuevamente aquel inquisidor silencio del moreno, como una negación absoluta de sus sentimientos, por lo que Sakura cerró los ojos, y derramó aún más lágrimas, para después cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, e iniciar a llorar de un modo tan desgarrador que ninguna persona se atrevería a volver la mirada a donde provenía aquel terrible llanto.

¿Qué significó, entonces, para Sasuke el que ella le haya entregado su virginidad? Nada, seguramente. ¿Qué fueron todas ésas palabras cargadas de amor y ternura? Éso: Simples palabras, tan perecederas como polvo en el viento. ¿Qué significó para Sasuke el que hubieran hecho el amor, bajo el ocaso del Sol? Únicamente una aventura.

Sakura se sentía tan humillada y afligida. Ella había entregado su virginidad, su amor, y su alma a Sasuke, pero el azabache sólo la había usado para satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Cómo lo odiaba en ése momento.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera gritarle todo su desprecio, Sasuke le retiró las manos del rostro, y la besó intensamente, emanando en aquella caricia de sus labios todo su amor, y sus emociones. El beso duró hasta que sus pulmones demandaron oxígeno, por lo que se retiraron lentamente. Ambos abrieron poco a poco sus ojos, conectando sus miradas.

— Prometí que haría cualquier cosa que te hiciera feliz, Sakura — habló Sasuke, con voz profunda, pero gentil — Y si el casarme contigo te hará feliz, entonces así será. Me casaré contigo, mi __ _ **pequeña**_ _ **Flor de Cerezo**_.

El corazón de la ninfa volvió a acelerarse, y a latir con aún más intensidad, a la vez que, de sus preciosos esmeraldas, unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a precipitarse. Mas ésta vez, no fueron de dolor, o tristeza, sino de felicidad absoluta: Su más grande sueño, finalmente, se haría realidad.

Sakura sonrió, aún entre sollozos, y trató inútilmente de limpiar sus mejillas, pero nuevas lágrimas se asomaron por sus fanales, así que desistió ante ello.

— ¡Shannaro! — exclamó con gran felicidad la ninfa, aunque también se escuchó su tierna voz anegada en llanto de alegría.

Sakura se lanzó al cuello de su amado, estampando sus labios con los de él. Sasuke enredó sus fuertes brazos en la cadera de la ninfa, y correspondió aquel pasional, pero dulce beso.

Aún durante a unión de sus bocas, Sakura continuaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad de sus fanales cerrados. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan feliz, porque Sasuke no sólo correspondía sus sentimientos, sino porque, muy pronto, dejaría de ser Sakura Haruno, para convertirse en _**Sakura Uchiha**_ : La esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, matriarca del Clan con el mismo nombre, así como la madre de pequeños Uchiha.

Desafortunadamente, las limitaciones físicas, de parte del pelinegro, le obligaron a Sasuke a separar sus labios de los de la chica, pero depositó un último beso suave, contra la dulce boca de su amada, finalmente abriendo los ojos. El apuesto moreno pronto fue imitado por la princesa de las hadas.

— Serás mi esposa, Cerezo. Siempre he querido que fueras tú — determinó el príncipe de los Uchiha.

Sakura se emocionó con sus palabras, por lo que sonrió hermosamente.

— Pero quiero hacerlo del modo correcto — remarcó el moreno, extrañando a la pelirrosa.

La preciosa hada tuvo un poco de miedo, por alguna razón.

— Quiero que nos casemos, cuando todo ésto termine. Quiero terminar ésta sangrienta guerra. Quiero crear un mundo donde nuestros hijos puedan vivir en paz, y ser felices — manifestó el Uchiha, al mismo tiempo que enlazaba, bajo el agua, sus grandes manos con las pequeñas de su niña — No quiero que nuestros hijos tengan que pasar por todo lo que hemos pasado nosotros. Así que lo único que te pido, es que esperemos hasta que todo ésto termine, y que estemos en paz. Y te prometo... No... _**Te juro**_ que me casaré contigo, y que formaremos una familia.

Sakura se sintió un poco decepcionada, por la petición de su amado príncipe. No obstante, entendía perfectamente que el planeta Terra no estaba pasando por un buen período. La ninfa sabía que, actualmente, estaban en un estado de guerra, y que no era un buen momento para pensar en tener hijos, o siquiera contraer matrimonio. Por supuesto, ambos podrían hacerlo de manera improvista, prácticamente sin planificación, y completamente espontáneo. Pero no tendría la misma magia, ni el encanto, de lo que simbolizaba una boda.

Una unión nupcial debía ser un evento único e inolvidable. Un acontecimiento que se convirtiera en un hito imperecedero, el cual Sasuke y Sakura se llevarían incluso a la otra vida. Debía ser un suceso donde reinara la felicidad, la elegancia, y sobretodo el amor.

La ninfa sonrió de nueva cuenta. La hermosa princesa hada conectó una vez más sus suaves y carnosos labios con los ligeramente ásperos de su amado, en señal de que aceptaba su decisión.

— De acuerdo. Entonces así será, mi _ **Dulce Príncipe**_ — pronunció amorosamente la hermosa hada de cerezos.

Sasuke sonrió, y atrapó los labios de la ninfa, sellando su pacto de amor a través de ése pasional e íntimo gesto.

.

.

 **...**

 **Quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron (y sobrevivieron) al capítulo anterior; especialmente un agradecimiento profundo a mi estimada colega Lulyta-chan. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante.**

 **Como notarán, usé el nombre del hijo** ** _"Fanon"_** **del SasuSaku. ¿La razón? Preferí usar uno con el que la mayoría ya estuviese familiarizado; y no tener que inventar un OC.**

 **No me lo tomen a mal. Yo** ** _AMO_** **a la hermosa Sarada-chan. Pero siempre quise ver primero a un pelinegro como Sasuke. Daisuke Uchiha es, prácticamente, mi sueño hecho realidad. Pero, desafortunadamente, no deja de ser un personaje Fanon.**

 **Por otro lado, lo que sí detestaría sería a un pelirrosado andrógino. En mi opinión, pienso que todo hombre, independientemente de su orientación sexual, siempre debe conservar su masculinidad. Y un hijo SasuSaku, de cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda, para mí sería aberrante (IMPORTANTE ACLARACIÓN: Respeto a las fans que les gustaría un andrógino de cabello rosa. Es simplemente que yo detesto a los hombres afeminados. Así que ésa es solo mi opinión).**

 **Aclarado éso, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (plagado de pornografía... Ahem... quiero decir, Lemon).**


	24. ¿Sasuke Pervertido? (Parte I)

**Nota de Autora:** Voy a ser honesta. La realidad es que estaba _**demasiado**_ reticente a publicar éstos dos capítulos; ya que no sucede mucho en ellos (al menos, no algo relevante). Y podría incluso considerarse simple relleno del tipo _**Lemon**_. Pero, por otra parte, eran casi veinte mil palabras que, eventualmente, había escrito; por lo que, aún con la duda, decidí publicarlos.

Sé que puede no ser una buena decisión hacerlo. Ya que quizá, algunos de ustedes, ya han tenido más que suficiente de capítulos de ésta índole. Y tal vez mi decisión volverá para morderme en el trasero. Pero decidí, aún con todo ello, asumir el riesgo, y añadirlos a la historia; esperando que sean de su agrado.

Por supuesto, si prefieres una historia más congruente y seria, te recomiendo que pases de alto éstos dos capítulos, y esperes a la continuación de la historia como tal. Lo cual se dará en el consiguiente capítulo a éstos dos. Mismo que publicaré la próxima semana.

 **Advertencia:** Éstos dos capítulos, probablemente, son el doble de obscenos; en comparación con el capítulo 22. Por lo que si no te sientes con la seguridad de tolerar escenas potencialmente ofensivas, por favor **NO LEAS** éstos capítulos.

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XXIV:** ¿Sasuke pervertido? ( **Parte I** ).

Sasuke besaba con infinito amor los labios de su pequeña, mordiéndolos y succionándolos suavemente, a la vez que, con sus manos, acariciaba la suave piel de la curva espalda de Sakura, con lo cual Sakura soltó algunos suspiros de placer, e incluso jadeos de gozo, al sentir cómo la lengua de su amado comenzaba a jugar con la suya.

Sasuke se separaba en ocasiones para recuperar el aliento, pero apenas lo hacía y volvía a atacar los labios de su niña, donde usaba mayor ímpetu en saborear aquellos labios salmón de su princesa, degustando aquel sabor a cereza, tan único de la ninfa.

— Sabes. Siempre he detestado el sabor dulce — enunció el moreno contra los labios de la hermosa hada, quien apenas entendía las palabras de su príncipe — No hay nada más que deteste que el dulce — remarcó, con una sonrisa torcida — Y tus labios saben a cereza.

Sakura se separó un poco, teniendo su entrecejo fruncido, en una mueca de tristeza. Además también tenía sus ojos llorosos.

— Entonces... Tú... — musitó Sakura con un llanto inminente, haciendo sonreír al Uchiha.

No obstante, el moreno atrapó de nuevo sus labios.

— Sin embargo — articuló Sasuke, contra la dulce boca de Sakura — No sabes lo deliciosos que son tus labios. Son la única excepción.

Sakura sonrió divertida, pero volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y se perdió en los pasionales besos de su pelinegro, al cual le abrazó su cuello con sus brazos, y jugó con sus hebras negras. La ninfa enterró sus dedos en aquellos lacios y revueltos cabellos color carbón, así como degustaba la lengua y labios de su amado.

Al contrario de ella, Sasuke no tenía un sabor en específico, pero era tan apasionado y sensual que, a través de sus besos, el Uchiha era capaz de enviar descargas de calor por todo el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, además de excitarla en sobremanera, y mojar su vagina.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Aquel hombre era un dios del sexo! Y lo mejor de todo, es que era sólo para _**ella**_.

Pronto las manos del moreno pasaron de estar en su espalda baja a sus caderas, acariciando con ternura la cintura de la pelirrosa, mientras que, poco a poco, las manos del azabache iban ascendiendo a sus maravillosos montes sobre su pecho. Los senos de Sakura quizá, para muchos, no serían la gran cosa, pero para el Uchiha simplemente eran perfectos en todas sus cualidades, como su tamaño, forma, y firmeza.

Las manos de Sasuke finalmente atraparon aquellos preciosos senos, a los cuales el Uchiha comenzó a amasarlos, estrujarlos, y a estirar ligeramente los pezones rosados. Sasuke se separó de los labios de Sakura, para extasiarse del cómo su querida Flor de Cerezo arqueaba la espalda, y el cómo soltaba gemidos, ante las caricias que el azabache le proporcionaba, quien sonreía orgulloso y tenía su ego por los cielos. A Sasuke aquello lo hacía sentirse como el macho alfa: Poderoso y dominante, porque así era Sasuke Uchiha. Poderoso no sólo en combate, sino en las artes amatorias. Y era un verdadero semental macho alfa, dominando a su hembra, y haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer.

El Uchiha no se contuvo más, y llevó su boca a los pechos de Sakura, torturando con succiones y chupetones a aquellos botones que los coronaban. Mientras tanto, las manos de Sasuke bajaban al trasero de la ninfa, y comenzaban a estrujarlo suavemente, así como a meter sus dedos medios en el ano de su princesa.

Ante tanto placer intenso, Sakura soltaba audibles gemidos, y arañaba con fuerza la ancha espalda de su amado, con lo que escuchaba como éste soltaba suspiros de gozo. La boca de su pelinegro atrapaba su pezón, y con la misma fuerza de succión, estiraba su seno desde el mismo. Después, Sasuke lo soltó con un "pop", e hizo que rebotara y se agitara el seno de Sakura, como si fuese una especie de gelatina, cosa que se le hizo increíblemente erótico al azabache.

El aludido cambiaba de seno ocasionalmente. Igualmente, le daba la misma clase de tortura, incluso usando su lengua para juguetear con los botones de aquellos hermosos senos. Sakura apenas podía controlar su cuerpo, para que no llegara tan rápido al orgasmo, pero aquel condenado Uchiha no se la ponía fácil, ya que incluso una de las manos del azabache ahora se había trasladado a su vagina, acariciándola pasionalmente de arriba hacia abajo. No obstante, fue corta ésa estimulación, porque, de inmediato, el dedo índice del moreno invadió su pequeña uretra, mientras que el pulgar de la mano de él se colocaba en su clítoris, y comenzaba a masturbarla en forma circular. El índice de Sasuke ingresaba progresivamente en la entrada uretral de Sakura, y le sacaba aún más gemidos dulces a su niña, los cuales se volvían cada vez más fuertes con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Dios... Cómo me encantan tus hermosos senos — elogió el azabache, quien succionaba con fuerza uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke después lo soltó para cambiar de pecho, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez.

— Me encanta amamantarme de ellos — enunció pervertidamente el príncipe de los Uchiha — A Sasu-chan le gusta amamantarse de leche, ¿Sabes? — agregó, con una sonrisa torcida.

La ninfa no hallaba dónde esconderse, por su terrible bochorno, así que simplemente se llevó sus pequeñas manos a la cara.

— ¡No digas ésas cosas, Sasuke-kun! — le recriminó con retraimiento la pelirrosa, haciendo sentir aún mas poderoso al moreno.

Sasuke se separó unos segundos de sus senos, y clavó su orgullosa faz sobre Sakura.

— ¿Por qué? Me encantas. Y no tengo ninguna vergüenza en admitirlo — reiteró el azabache — Me encantan tu bonitos pechos, como también me encanta tu pequeña vaginita, tan húmeda, apretada, y caliente — expresó con una sonrisa.

Sakura se abochornó aún más. Si Sasuke seguía así, su niña terminaría por desmayarse.

— Por Dios, Sasuke-kun. Eres tan pervertido — musitó la pelirrosa, aún con sus manos en el rostro.

Aunque, en realidad, muy dentro de ella, le encantaban aquellos cumplidos tan picantes. Cosa que el pelinegro notó en la mirada ojiesmeralda.

— Yo no tengo ningún problema en admitir que soy así — pronunció con profundo orgullo el moreno, ampliando su sonrisa soberbia — Ah. Pero éso no es todo. Me encanta éste pequeño agujerito — anunció, girando su dedo índice en la uretra de Sakura, quien no paraba de soltar gemidos ahogados — Así como éste otro — dijo, palpando el interior del pequeño y cerrado ano de la princesa hada.

Sakura no podía responder acordemente, a causa de las expertas caricias de su hombre, además de que no tenía una réplica concreta ante aquellos cumplidos tan obscenos. Pero el que Sasuke la considerara hermosa y sensual, al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir tan contenta a Sakura, como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho. Además, Sakura tenía que admitir que le agradaba aquel lado tan pervertido de su amado, sobretodo porque ella era la única que podía despertar aquella personalidad interior de su querido Sasuke-kun. El que el moreno quisiera saborearla, en toda su totalidad, la hacía sentir tan sexy y hermosa, e inconscientemente, la ninfa quería provocar ésas reacciones. Sakura quería experimentar toda clase de sensaciones, y formas de hacer el amor, y a pesar de que, muy probablemente, eran extremadamente obscenas, para ella no dejaba de tener su toque excitante.

Volviendo a sus caricias, Sasuke se agachó un poco, para tomar aquel bonito trasero de burbuja de su niña, y la levantó del mismo. Mientras tanto, la chica enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del azabache, y se colgaba de él como una lapa. Situación que el Uchiha aprovechó para salir del estanque termal, y acercarse a la orilla de la cálida arena, donde depositó el pequeño cuerpo de la ninfa. Entretanto, él se mantenía aún dentro del agua.

Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse, cuando vio que su querido príncipe abrió sus piernas, y cuando colocaba la cabeza entre las mismas, acercando el rostro hacia su vulva, para acto seguido abrir sus labios vaginales mayores, y liberar los menores. Sasuke les dio un lengüetazo, y los besó con su boca, al igual que succionaba cada uno de ellos. Y tal y como con sus senos, el Uchiha los estiraba cuando los atrapaba con sus labios, soltándolos posteriormente. El moreno, eventualmente, cambiaba entre uno y otro, dándoles a ambos el mismo castigo.

Tras haberse mantenido estimulando los labios vaginales de Sakura, Sasuke decidió ir más allá, por lo que comenzó a insertar su lengua, y a chupar la entrada uretral de su pequeña, deleitándose con los fuertes gemidos de la Haruno, así como el ver aquel diminuto pero bonito cuerpo reaccionando de una manera tan maravillosa, ante las caricias y eretismos de su parte a la vagina de Sakura.

La ninfa, entretanto, apenas podía mantenerse consciente, ante las intensas sensaciones que su amado le provocaba con sus estímulos carnales. Las grandes manos del moreno se mantenían ocupadas con sus senos, mientras que la boca y lengua del azabache torturaban su uretra, lamiendo y succionando aquel agujerito que, curiosamente, le provocaba tremendo placer a la hada de Iridia.

Sasuke continuó el asalto a la intimidad de Sakura, pero ésta vez dirigió una de sus manos hacia la parte superior de los pliegues de la vagina de la ninfa. Y entonces, el Uchiha descubrió el pequeño pero hermoso clítoris de Sakura, al cual atrapó de inmediato con su boca, y le dio el mismo trato que a su orificio uretral, usando su lengua para jugar con él y sus labios para chuparlo y succionarlo. Entretanto, el dedo pulgar de Sasuke ingresaba a la cavidad vaginal de Sakura, mientras que mantenía el dedo índice en su uretra, y comenzaba a masturbar su punto G y su otro orificio. Con todo ello, Sasuke le provocaba espasmos a la ojiesmeralda, quien apretaba sus propias manos contra la otra del príncipe de los Uchiha, la cual aún estaba amasando sus senos, y estirando sus pezones.

Las succiones de la boca de su hombre, contra su pequeño trocito de carne en su vagina, era tan placenteras que Sakura tenía que morderse sus hinchados labios, para no soltar alaridos de éxtasis. Y no es que hubiese alguien presente dentro de los termales, o en sí en aquel jardín mágico, pero la timidez natural de la pelirrosa, para con ésos temas, era obvia, y el que Sasuke estuviese estimulándola, de aquella manera, no ayudaba en mucho, sino que todo lo contrario: Alentaba a la tierna princesa de las hadas a sacar aquella pervertida dentro de sí misma, la que le fascinaba tener acto carnal con su amado pelinegro. No obstante, no sólo le provocaba a Sakura a manifestar su lado indecente, sino que también le provocaba mostrar su corazón, y entregar su amor, mediante aquella danza erótica, donde sus cuerpos y sus almas se conectaban uno con el otro.

Eventualmente, las caricias y estímulos a su intimidad, así como a sus senos, la abrumaron por completo a Sakura. Y poco a poco, la hermosa hada sintió cómo su orgasmo le venía, percibiendo el cosquilleo en su cuerpo que viajó hacia su entrepierna. Su vagina apretó fuertemente el dedo del pelinegro, y lo aprisionó entre sus paredes vaginales, impidiéndole la escapatoria. Y con un fuerte grito, y el arqueo de su espalda, finalmente Sakura llegó al tan anhelado orgasmo, donde comenzó a emanar sus fluidos vaginales, los cuales, por supuesto, Sasuke no desperdició. El Uchiha los bebió todos, hasta dejar la vagina de la ninfa limpia de ellos, pero lo suficientemente lubricada, para el evento subsecuente.

— Eres tan deliciosa, Sakura — pronunció ronco Sasuke, aún bebiendo de la vagina de su niña, como si fuese una fuente de agua — Qué rica vagina y jugos vaginales tienes, Cerezo. Podría hacer ésto el día entero — afirmó — Me ahogaría gustosamente con tus juguitos, princesa.

Sakura soltó un bufido, aún durante su orgasmo.

— ¡Qué depravado eres! ¡No sé cómo es que me enamoré de ti! — murmulló completamente sonrosada la ninfa, a la vez que desviaba su mirada de aquellas oscuras obsidianas de su amado.

— Porque así me amas, mi Pequeña Flor de Cerezo — replicó ronco el moreno, acercándose al rostro de Sakura.

Aquello hizo sonreír hermosamente a la princesa de las hadas. Sasuke, entretanto, terminó de beber de la vagina de Sakura, y se le acercó al rostro.

— Y mucho — le contestó la preciosa hada, mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, y le plantaba un húmedo beso en sus labios, sin importarle probar el sabor de sus propios fluidos.

Sasuke, subsecuentemente, se reincorporó del cuerpo de la preciosa ninfa. La ojiesmeralda se sintió un poco triste cuando su amado se separó de sus labios, por lo que extrañó el calor del cuerpo del moreno, pero éste tomó las caderas de la chica, y le dio la vuelta completa, dejándola recostada boca abajo sobre aquella arena cálida. Y a continuación, Sasuke empezó a besar las suaves y respingonas nalgas de la pelirrosa, lamiéndolas y dejándole algunos chupetones en las mismas, a la vez que las acariciaba con sus manos y las estrujaba firmemente.

El Uchiha usó sus dos manos para abrir el trasero de burbuja de la ninfa y poder ver aquel bonito asterisco rosado y suave entre sus nalgas, al cual el azabache comenzó a acariciar con la yema de su dedo, contorneando las orillas del mismo, y logrando sacar un suspiro a la chica. El moreno pronto separó aún más las nalgas de Sakura, para tener libre acceso a su ano. Sasuke besó aquel hermoso recto con sus propios labios, insertando su húmeda y ligeramente rasposa lengua dentro del esfínter rectal de la ninfa, además de lubricar con saliva su pequeño y estrecho ano. Mientras tanto, su niña soltaba un gemido ahogado, ante tan placentera sensación, así como enterraba sus dedos en la cálida arena.

— Dios... Qué hermoso ano tienes, Cerezo — pronunció Sasuke contra su cavidad rectal, aún lamiendo sus paredes anales en el interior del recto de Sakura — Pero me gusta más cuando aprieta mi pene, ¿Sabes?

Sakura no hallaba dónde esconder su rostro. Ni la arena le serviría para ocultar su bochorno.

— Por favor. Deja de decir tantas obscenidades — musitó con bochorno la princesa hada.

Pero éso sólo logró incremental el ego de Sasuke.

— Lo haría. Si no fueras tan sexy — ronroneó el moreno, contra su ano.

En definitiva, su querido príncipe era un pervertido total.

El azabache no pronunció más palabras, y comenzó a devorar el ano de la chica, succionando y lamiendo su esfínter, al igual que el interior del recto de Sakura. Mientras tanto, la mano izquierda del moreno apretaba suavemente una de sus nalgas, así como la diestra se dirigía a su vagina, y masturbaba su pequeño trocito de carne entre sus pliegues, ante lo cual Sakura ya no contenía sus gemidos. Ahora la ninfa los soltaba audiblemente, y arañaba la arena con sus perfectas uñas, puesto que se sentía abrumada por el inmenso placer. Aquel que su amado le proporcionaba con aquellas eróticas caricias de su boca y lengua a su recto, y los estímulos a su cuerpo con las manos de él.

Apenas y habían pasado unas horas, desde que su querido Sasuke-kun le había quitado su virginidad, y éste ya se había convertido en todo un experto en complacerla. El Uchiha sabía cómo y en dónde tocar a su niña, e incluso ahora conocía mejor su cuerpo que ella misma. Ella, en cambio, seguía siendo una chica tímida y cohibida, al menos en cuanto al sexo se refería, ya que a lo más que se había atrevido Sakura era a masturbarse analmente. pensando que era su querido príncipe quien la penetraba en su pequeño ano, y la dejaba inundada de su caliente esperma.

Pero de ello a tocarse, como lo hacía el azabache, era una historia totalmente distinta. Ahora, ya no quedaba un sólo orificio virgen en el cuerpo de Sakura, y lo peor de todo es que le importaba un carajo a la ninfa. ¿Esperar hasta el matrimonio para perder su virginidad? Al diablo con éso. A ella le encantaba hacerlo con su Dulce, e increíblemente pervertido, Príncipe, su Sasuke-kun. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado, de aquel estoico Uchiha? Escondiendo a semejante amante, tras aquella capa de frialdad e indiferencia.

Poco a poco, el éxtasis invadió el cuerpo de la princesa de las hadas. La princesa de Iridia sintió cómo aquella corriente de calor, de nueva cuenta, la recorría, hasta llegar a su vagina. Sakura se retorció de placer cuando Sasuke, aún con la lengua dentro de su ano, hizo una fuerte succión a su rosado asterisco, lo cual fue el detonante para un poderoso orgasmo, cada vez más intenso al anterior.

Con un último grito de placer, Sakura explotó en su intenso éxtasis, teniendo algunos espasmos a causa de ello. Y finalmente, la hada se desplomó en el suelo, mientras que respiraba agitadamente, y entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de recuperar sus sentidos.

Sasuke dio una última lamida a su ano, y se separó del trasero de su pequeña. sonriendo orgulloso por haber llevado al cielo a su Cerezo. Entretanto, la hermosa princesa hada aún permanecía inmóvil en la cálida arena, jadeando e hiperventilando por aquel orgasmo prolongado.

Al pelinegro, aquella imagen se le hizo la más sensual que existía sobre Terra: El ver a su niña desnuda, con la vagina empapada, el sudor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y sus largos cabellos esparcidos por todo el suelo. Todo aquello le impelía a Sasuke a seguir disfrutando de su princesa ninfa. Sasuke quería seguir escuchando aquellos dulces pero increíblemente eróticos gemidos, los cuales lo ponían cada vez más excitado.

— Espero aún te queden energías, pequeña — susurró el Uchiha, contra su oído — Porque aún no hemos terminado.

Para sorpresa de la ninfa, Sasuke se recostó sobre la arena, en posición opuesta al cuerpo de la princesa hada, y con ambas manos el Uchiha hábilmente levantó su pequeño cuerpo, y lo colocó sobre de él, por lo que dejó la entrepierna de Sakura a la altura de su rostro, donde tenía una vista perfecta de la empapada vagina de la ninfa. Entretanto Sakura, igualmente, tenía su rostro cerca de aquel monstruoso pene que la volvía loca. El Uchiha, además, colocó las piernas de Sakura a cada costado de su rostro, y colocó sus manos sobre el trasero de la pelirrosa, acariciándolo parsimoniosamente. Y entonces, Sasuke acercó su rostro a la intimidad de ésta, donde, nuevamente, comenzó con la tortura a la vagina de su niña.

Sakura soltó un gemido de deleite, al sentir la lengua de su amado jugar con su clítoris, además de que los labios del moreno atrapaban su botón carnoso y lo succionaban, pero ahora, en lugar de quedarse quieta, la ninfa vio aquel tremendo pene de su pelinegro, y le dio una inmensa curiosidad probar el sabor del mismo. Sakura dirigió una de sus manos a aquel tronco, y encerró en su palma el glande, escuchando gruñir al ojinegro con su caricia. Acción que la invitó a seguirlo estimulando.

Lógicamente, su amado estaba muy bien dotado, y no pudo cubrir su enorme miembro con una sola mano, por lo que la hada se vio forzada a usar ambas para acapararlo. Y entonces, Sakura comenzó a masturbarlo, suave y lentamente, mientras oía como su amado suspiraba complacido contra su intimidad, lo que a Sasuke le incentivaba a seguir lamiendo los labios menores y clítoris de la chica, provocando mayor placer en ella, y como consecuencia, que la Haruno también continuara estimulándole en aquel sesenta y nueve.

Sakura entonces no resistió la tentación, e ingresó la cabeza de aquel pene a su boca, iniciando a succionar y a lamer el contorno del glande con su boca. Entretanto, sus pequeñas manos aún masturbaban el tallo de aquel miembro, ocasionando roncos gruñidos en su chico, ante lo cual la princesa hada decidió a estimularlo cada vez más.

Sasuke, por supuesto, no se quedaba atrás, ya que, con uno de sus dedos índice, empezó a hurgar el ano de su niña. El dedo de Sasuke entraba y salía del mismo, lamiéndose ocasionalmente aquel dedo que había ingresado dentro de aquella rosada cavidad, para después volverlo a insertar y repetir el proceso, como si estuviese degustando de alguna jalea. La lengua del azabache, igualmente, comenzó a estimular la uretra de Sakura, a la vez que un dedo de su mano ingresó a la vagina de su pequeña, masturbándola del mismo modo que lo hacía su mano opuesta, en su cavidad rectal.

El Uchiha sentía como la ninfa se esmeraba en lamer y succionar su pene, sacándole gruñidos de su garganta a él. ya que Sakura subía y bajaba su cabeza, estimulando el glande de su amado, por lo que era correspondida con los labios de éste en toda su vagina.

Sasuke estiraba, con su boca, una vez más los labios menores de la vagina de su Cerezo, y los masajeaba entre los labios de su propia boca, al mismo tiempo que bebía de aquellos dulces fluidos que constantemente emanaban de la vagina de la hada. Los jugos de Sakura, curiosamente, poseían el mismo sabor a cereza de los labios de su princesa.

Sakura, repentinamente, percibió el salado líquido preseminal que emergía de aquel agujero en el glande de su novio, y aunque no era su sabor preferido, siendo tan salado, se le hizo tan morboso y obsceno el engullirlo, que la calentó aún mas. La ninfa comenzó a succionar con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos soltó el tronco, y se dirigió a los testículos de su hombre. Sakura los comenzó a jugar, y a apretarlos delicadamente, donde además la ninfa sentía la suavidad de aquellas pelotitas, o mejor dicho pelototas.

 _"Qué bonitos"_ dijo en su mente la pelirrosa, sonriendo contra el pene del Uchiha, por lo curioso que era palpar sus testículos.

Al cabo de estimularse el uno al otro, pronto se hallaron a las puertas de un nuevo orgasmo, siendo Sakura la primera en conseguirlo, como siempre. La ninfa percibió que de su vagina salía una cantidad industrial de sus fluidos, lo cual le hizo gemir fuertemente, aunque había sido ahogado por tener el pene de Sasuke en su boca, entretanto que el moreno, al sentir cómo la cavidad bucal de su pequeña apretaba su miembro, y cómo su lengua contorneaba su glande, no tardó en comenzar el suyo.

Sasuke sintió el cosquilleo en su cuerpo, y con un fuerte gruñido soltó su esperma en la boca de la ninfa. Sakura, en un principio, intentó beber aquel espeso semen del Uchiha, pero la cantidad era tan masiva que tuvo que sacar el miembro de su boca, y toser un poco, tratando de no ahogarse con tanta eyaculación dentro de su garganta. Los restos del semen de Sasuke se esparcieron por su boca, embarrándola completamente de aquel líquido pegajoso y caliente, pero igualmente la hada bebió hasta la última gota de la semilla de su amado, e incluso lamió los restos que estaban esparcidos alrededor del pene del moreno.

Del mismo modo, Sasuke bebió aquellos dulces fluidos de cereza de la vagina de la pelirrosa, no desperdiciando absolutamente una sola parte del mismo. El Uchiha se extasió con su sabor y sensación, por lo que sorbió con algo de fuerza aquel cálido y viscoso fluido transparente, el cual, a partir de ahora, sería su favorito, sólo detrás de la saliva de los labios de Sakura. El moreno usó sus dedos para continuar extrayendo el dulce fluido de la intimidad de su niña, con el fin de dejar su vagina limpia de aquellos jugos.

— Simplemente delicioso. Jamás me habría imaginado que tu vagina tiene éste sabor — ronroneó su querido príncipe, aún bebiendo de su sexo — Y pensar que yo antes detestaba los sabores dulces. Ahora soy adicto a los jugos de tu vaginita, Cerezo.

Sakura aún se sorprendía, por los comentarios tan obscenos de su chico. Pero, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Sasuke era un completo pervertido, pero un pervertido al que ella amaba, tal y como es.

Cuando Sakura se reincorporó, tras hacerle un fellatio a su amado, el semen de éste escurría de la comisura de sus labios; algo que le hizo excitarse aún mas al pelinegro, y que la ninfa se dio cuenta. Y con una mirada inocente, pero a la vez seductora, Sakura se llevó un dedo a la boca, para limpiarse el esperma del azabache, y llevar aquel espeso fluido a su boca. Después, la hada extrajo su dedo con un sonoro "pop", con lo cual enloqueció al Uchiha.

El moreno se reincorporó de inmediato, y abrazó a su pequeña por la espalda, fundiéndose en un intenso y posesivo beso con ella. La ninfa lo correspondió gustosamente.

Aún con la unión de sus bocas, lentamente el moreno descendió a la arena con la hada en brazos. Entretanto, Sasuke devoraba y succionaba los carnosos labios de la chica, al igual que acariciaba cada una de las partes íntimas de su niña, estimulando sus zonas erógenas. Igualmente, el Uchiha restregaba su gigantesco pene contra el clítoris de Sakura. La hada jadeaba contra los labios del Uchiha, ante la caricia de sus sexos, sabiendo, de antemano, que se avecinaba el momento en que su amado la penetraría, de nueva ocasión.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento, para embelesarse con la imagen de una desnuda y excitada Sakura sobre él, con sus orbes esmeraldas oscurecidos del deseo y la excitación, junto con aquellos pezones hinchados y llenos de saliva, además de que su vagina estaba empapada de fluidos.

A pesar de haber eyaculado, hace tan sólo unos segundos, Sasuke estaba más que listo para hacer gozar a su niña con su enorme pene, el cual estaba potentemente erecto. Aún así, el moreno decidió primero acariciar todo el pequeño cuerpo de su Cerezo, con sus manos.

Sasuke decidió darle la vuelta a aquel pequeño pero bonito cuerpo de la chica, de la que se había enamorado perdidamente. Rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de la pelirrosa, y pegó completamente su cuerpo al de ella, con lo cual sintió los erectos e hinchados pezones de la ninfa contra su pecho, así como la húmeda vagina de su pequeña en su pene, lo que lo hacía gruñir cada que se frotaba contra su intimidad.

La princesa hada, por supuesto, no dejaba de acariciar los espesos cabellos negros de su amado príncipe, a la vez que recibía con gusto todas las caricias y besos húmedos del Uchiha. De igual manera, Sakura sentía cómo con aquellos simples roces, y caricias de sus cuerpos, le comenzaba otra vez a excitar en sobremanera. De continuar así, pronto llegaría a otro orgasmo; sin embargo, el pelinegro se percató de ello, y de inmediato detuvo sus estímulos. Aquella acción hizo que su princesa frunciera el ceño, y le reclamara con la mirada.

— Aún no, pequeña — pronunció ligeramente afónico el azabache — Quiero que termines cuando yo esté dentro de ti.

— Sasuke-kun... — musitó excitada la ninfa, además de tener su respiración agitada — Por favor... No aguanto más... Te necesito dentro de mí...

El aludido sonrió ante la petición de su hermosa niña, por lo cual le dio un beso prolongado, donde incluso participó su lengua.

— Tengo que hacerte mía de una buena vez — enunció ronco Sasuke.

— Hazlo... Yo también lo necesito... — murmuró amorosamente Sakura, besando a su hombre.

Sasuke no lo pensó más, por lo que, cuando sintió que la intimidad de la ninfa de ojos esmeralda ya estaba completamente mojada, y lista para recibirle, el Uchiha tomó su pene, y dirigió el glande a la cavidad vaginal de la princesa de las hadas.

El moreno, poco a poco, se fue adentrando en el interior de la vagina de su niña. Y gracias a que Sakura se hallaba muy lubricada, por los fluidos de la misma, el miembro del moreno resbaló con facilidad, y se enterró hasta el fondo, tocando el cérvix de la chica. La princesa de Iridia arqueó su espalda, ante tan intensa sensación de tener aquel monstruo de pene en su interior, incluso llegando al orgasmo con tan sólo la penetración del mismo. Aquello, por supuesto, no pasó por alto para el príncipe de los Uchiha, el cual sintió como aquellas paredes le apretaban fuertemente.

— Vaya. Sí que estabas excitada — enunció con algo de burla el azabache, con lo cual hizo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara, y que ladeara su rostro abochornada.

— Tú tienes la culpa, por provocarme — se defendió Sakura, aún con aquellos pecosos pómulos sonrosados.

A su amante, sin embargo, se le hizo tierno, y a la vez sensual.

— Pero sabes algo — susurró Sasuke contra su oído — Me excita que seas una verdadera ninfómana. Se me pone dura la verga cuando gimes tan delicioso mi nombre.

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, y soltó un resoplido, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera aún mas.

— Realmente eres un depravado — articuló con la voz ronca la ojiesmeralda.

Sasuke decidió no replicar ante aquel cumplido, sino que comenzó a entrar y salir de la vagina de la hada, tomando a ésta por sorpresa, pero, igualmente, Sakura se aferró al cuello de su príncipe. La chica también colocó a cada lado de la cadera del azabache sus hermosas piernas, mediante lo cual la ninfa profundizó la penetración, y le impidió el escape a su hombre, al atraparlo entre su cuerpo y el arenoso suelo. Aunque, realmente, el separarse no estaba dentro de los planes de Sasuke, al menos no hasta que inundara aquella vagina de su niña con su semen. Además, aún si salía de la intimidad de la Haruno, lo haría para enterrar su pene en el ano de la ninfa, al cual, igualmente, llenaría con su esperma, hasta que de ambos orificios su semen escurriera como un torrente.

— Bésame — suplicó la hermosa hada.

El Uchiha no objetó, y de inmediato consintió. Aún durante su beso, Sasuke comenzó a embestir la vagina de Sakura. El ojiobsidiana sintió cómo su pene se deslizaba a través de aquella húmeda y caliente cueva de placer, tocando con cada estocada el cérvix de su pequeña. Sakura jadeaba y gemía contra su boca, alentándole al moreno a continuar con las penetraciones. No obstante, el pelinegro prefirió mantener sus embestidas suaves y lentas, pero al mismo tiempo las hacía profundas.

Sasuke se quedaba unos segundos dentro de ella, para extraer todo su miembro, exceptuando el glande, y volverlo a meter hasta el fondo. El enorme pene del azabache, con cada ocasión que tocaba el útero de la pelirrosa, le hacía soltar a ésta un pujido de deleite, y le hacía arquear su espalda, mediante lo cual el moreno se embelesaba del cómo aquel bonito cuerpo reaccionaba tan maravillosamente ante sus penetraciones y estímulos.

Sakura se sentía amada ante el cómo su amado príncipe le hacía el amor. Se sentía tan llena con aquel enorme pene entre sus piernas. El gigantesco pene de Sasuke constantemente besaba la entrada de su útero, y se mantenía adherido unos segundos al mismo, para luego salir casi completamente de su vagina, y volver a entrar hasta lo más profundo. Los besos de Sasuke también la llevaban al cielo a la ninfa, y sus manos le provocaban espasmos, haciendo que de la boca de ella únicamente fueran emitidos gemidos, jadeos, y suspiros de placer.

El moreno no se detuvo con sólo acariciar su espalda baja, sino que usó sus manos para masajear el respingón trasero de su princesa hada, donde nuevamente insertó uno de sus dedos dentro del pequeño ano de su Cerezo. Sasuke le dio vueltas a su dedo, y le masturbó el recto con el mismo, imitando las penetraciones de su pene. Y ante todo ello, Sakura no podía retener sus potentes gemidos.

La temperatura de los cuerpos de Sasuke y Sakura aumentó considerablemente, y el sudor pronto cubrió sus figuras, así como sus corazones se aceleraban, y la presión arterial se incrementaba. Pero sobretodo, la excitación iba en aumento.

Sakura, mas sin en cambio, casi no participaba en el acto, dado que únicamente se dedicaba a recibir las penetraciones del pelinegro, salvo con el hecho de que constantemente jaloneaba los cabellos del príncipe de los Uchiha. Seguramente, el cuero cabelludo del moreno le escocería al día siguiente, de tantos jalones que le propinaba la pelirrosa, pero al menos no sería comparable para el calvario de la ninfa. Para el día de mañana, Sakura tenía la certeza absoluta de que terminaría caminando como un pato, por todas las sesiones de sexo de aquella noche.

Pero sabía que valdría la pena.

Cuando las penetraciones de su amado la estaban llevando al clímax a la princesa de Iridia, Sasuke inesperadamente suspendió las embestidas, razón por la cual recibió un quejido agudo por parte de Sakura, quien estaba lista para reclamarle, mas el Uchiha la tomó en sus brazos, y le dio la vuelta completa. Y gracias a aquella posición, él podía acariciar sus hermosos senos y masturbar su clítoris, cosa que hizo de inmediato, embelesándose con los quejidos de placer, y por cómo su niña se retorcía entre sus brazos. Aquello, por consecuencia, incrementaba su propia excitación.

Sakura no podía pensar ni aún un poco, ya que las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, cuando Sasuke apretaba cada uno de sus senos, mientras atrapaba sus pezones entre los dedos de él y los estiraba, a la vez que la mano opuesta de Sasuke acariciaba, con la yema del dedo medio, aquel botoncito carnoso entre sus pliegues. Y aunado a que el moreno besaba su cuello, le provocó a Sakura espasmos y descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo.

La ninfa, por supuesto, quería no sólo sentir sus manos y su pene estimulándola, sino que ella quería devolver un poco del placer, pero a lo único que se pudo limitar, era a acariciar, con su mano izquierda, la nuca del azabache, y a ladear su cabeza para atrapar los labios de su amado, en un fogoso y profundo beso, usando su propia lengua para jugar con la de su pelinegro. Por consiguiente, Sasuke se prendió a la boca de su pequeña, y sentía como ésta succionaba sus labios, y le daba algunas mordidas, al igual que su lengua recibía el mismo trato, junto con el hecho de que la princesa ninfa estrujaba sus cabellos, y ella misma participaba en el mete y saca de sus sexos, haciendo gruñir al ojinegro, y soltar jadeos a la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha nuevamente se detuvo, sacando completamente su pene de la hada, pero antes de que ésta le recriminara, Sasuke volvió a entrar en ella de una sola estocada, y se enterró hasta el fondo, volviendo a salir enteramente, mas ésta vez estiró la vagina de su princesa con sus dedos, manteniéndola dilatada, y de nueva cuenta Sasuke se enterró en ella, hasta que su glande chocó con el cérvix de la chica. El moreno le envió una potente sensación de placer a Sakura, que hizo que ésta pujara de deleite, y que arqueara su espalda, a la vez que se retorcía al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke repitió el mismo proceso por un tiempo prolongado, enviando con cada estocada fuertes corrientes de éxtasis por el cuerpo de la Haruno, quien ya ni se contenía con aquellos sonidos eróticos que se expedían de su garganta, por lo que la chica gemía, jadeaba, y gritaba de puro deleite, ante las suaves, pero profundas penetraciones del enorme pene del azabache. El pene de Sasuke, gracias a su grosor, le había abierto ampliamente su cavidad vaginal, al menos cinco centímetros de diámetro.

Sakura estiró su mano derecha para volver a atrapar los testículos de Sasuke. La Haruno sonrió contra los labios de su amado, por el gemido ronco que se expelió de la garganta de éste, pero además la ninfa forzó al pelinegro a pegarse completamente a su cuerpo, y a reducir la distancia de las penetraciones, cosa que le fascinó a la pelirrosa. De ése modo, él no salía de su cuerpo, y constantemente tocaba con la punta de su pene la entrada del útero de ella.

El azabache no se quejaba tampoco, ya que, pese a que no podía siquiera salir más de cinco centímetros sin tener que acometer contra la vagina de su Cerezo, el sentir aquellas mojadas, calientes, y estrechas paredes envolver todo su miembro, y percibir las palpitaciones de la vagina de su pequeña, le fascinaba. De hecho, si por él fuera, se quedaría adentro de la ninfa todo el tiempo que pudiera, de ser posible para siempre, pero nada le gratificaba más a Sasuke que el ver a su niña retorcerse de placer, y gemir su nombre fuertemente. Y por ésa razón, el azabache se mantenía penetrándola.

Toda ésa combinación de estímulos, eventualmente provocó que ambos chicos se sobreexcitaran, y que sus cuerpos comenzaran a tensarse, sufriendo algunos espasmos y corrientes de calor por el mismo acto carnal, así como el cosquilleo propio de la antesala para el clímax de su danza de erotismo.

Cuando finalmente el orgasmo les llegó, Sakura gritó fuertemente el nombre de su amante, y de igual manera fue imitada por el moreno, quien pronunció roncamente el de la ninfa. Finalmente, las paredes vaginales de la chica le apretó el pene al moreno fuertemente.

Sakura comenzó a emanar sus propios fluidos, a la vez que Sasuke eyaculó dentro de su vagina, mediante lo cual la inundó con su esperma, que incluso se desbordaba de su intimidad, escurriendo a chorros alrededor del pene del moreno. Entretanto, la ninfa se sentía atiborrada de aquel espeso y pegajoso fluido dentro de su vagina.

Ambos trataron poco a poco de recuperar sus alientos, así como la fuerza de sus músculos y, por consiguiente, la movilidad, pero la chica apenas podía mover sus extremidades, al no poseer la estamina insignia de su querido Sasuke-kun. El moreno, en pocos segundos, no sólo estabilizó su respiración, sino que restauró íntegramente su movilidad, y su pene se volvía a endurecer, cosa que hizo que Sakura volviera a emitir un gemido, cuando el Uchiha volvió a embestir su vagina inundada de semen, desembocando, con cada penetración, el esperma que había eyaculado en su interior.

Gracias a que la intimidad de la hermosa hada estaba tan lubricada por el semen de Sasuke, el pene de su príncipe se deslizaba con mayor facilidad, el cual llegaba hasta lo más profundo dentro de ella. Y si no fuera porque su útero no daba el ancho del pene del moreno, Sakura juraría que atravesaría su cérvix, y entonces sí la llenaría por completo.

El orgasmo les llegó pronto, gracias a la lubricación de la vagina de Sakura, proveida por el esperma de Sasuke, quien eyaculó nuevamente dentro del útero de la ninfa. Sakura no podía contener tanto semen en su interior, y lo desbordó completamente, lo que dejó un encharcadero de esperma en la cálida arena de las termales.

— Ahora si que estás totalmente llena — pronunció orgulloso el moreno — Me gusta verte escurriendo de mi semen.

Con ello, el azabache sonrojó fuertemente a su pequeña flor.

— ¿Cuándo será el momento en que dejarás de decir tantas perversiones? — le reprochó la ninfa abochornada, sacándole una risa corta al pelinegro.

— Sabes. Ahora te estás comportando como cuando éramos unos niños. Completamente opuesto a tu personalidad energética y extrovertida de hoy día — se burló Sasuke.

Sakura resopló, y le jaloneó sus hebras negras al Uchiha, con todas sus fuerzas. Mediante ello, la chica logró que éste soltara un quejido de molestia.

— ¡Oye! ¡Éso duele! — le reclamó el pelinegro, mientras se sobaba el área afectada.

— ¡Te lo mereces por tonto! ¡Cualquier chica actuaría de ése modo, si le hicieras comentarios así de obscenos! — rebatió la ninfa, alzando un poco su voz.

Pero su ahora amante negó con la cabeza divertido.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque podría apostar contigo que la tipa ésa, que tienes como amiga, estaría fascinada de escuchar _**ésa**_ clase de cumplidos — aludió Sasuke a la rubia amiga de Sakura.

Si bien Sasuke simplemente estaba haciendo una referencia a la personalidad "sensual" de la que era referenciada por la pelirrosa como la _**Cerda**_ , Sakura lo tomó equivocadamente, y por la misma razón la ninfa frunció el ceño, por lo que la princesa hada apretó en su mano una bola de cabellos de su chico, quien volvió a emitir un quejido de dolor.

— ¡¿Qué estás insinuando, Uchiha?! — cuestionó extremadamente celosa la ninfa, sorprendiendo al aludido por su repentino comportamiento.

— ¿Huh? Yo no estoy insinuando nada — se defendió el azabache.

Sin embargo, Sakura seguía con los ojos entrecerrados, cosa que, increíblemente, captó el azabache. El Uchiha suspiró, y tomó el pequeño rostro de la hada, a quien le plantó un beso profundo y húmedo. Y si bien al principio Sakura se reusaba a corresponderlo, terminó cediendo ante la caricia de sus bocas.

— Escucha, Sakura — pronunció con voz grave Sasuke, viendo directo a los esmeraldas de la chica — Eres a la única mujer de la que estoy y estaré enamorado. No me interesa ninguna otra que no seas tú. Y por mí la puta de tu amiga se puede ir al infierno.

Tal vez no era la manera más diligente, o respetuosa, para Sasuke de afirmar el cuánto realmente amaba a Sakura, y que ella era la única mujer en su vida. De hecho, era todo lo contrario: Era altamente hostil, y ofensivo, para aquella ninfa rubia, a quien la princesa de Iridia consideraba su mejor amiga, y una hermana. Pero, por otro lado, Sasuke no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre respetuoso, y aún menos amigable, ya que, a duras penas, Sakura era la única que realmente podía tratarlo, y hacer que pronunciara más frases que sus tontos monosílabos, o insultos a la deriva.

Pero el que su amado pelinegro le confirmara que para él no existía otra mujer, que ocupara su corazón, sus pensamientos, y su alma, a Sakura le alagaba, y le hacía sentirse tan única y muy feliz. La princesa de las hadas sonrió enternecida, y fundió sus dulces labios con los de su príncipe. Sasuke, igualmente, no se separó de la deliciosa boca sabor cereza de Sakura, sino hasta que sus pulmones le demandaron oxígeno.

— Sabes. Si hay algo que la Cerda odia es que le digan ramera — declaró la pelirrosa, soltando una risilla.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y nulificó la importancia.

— Tal vez si no se comportara como una, no se ganaría ése cumplido. ¿No lo crees? — replicó con indiferencia el moreno.

Sakura le tenía que dar la razón a su chico. La realidad era que Ino Yamanaka a veces, sólo a veces, se comportaba como una cualquiera, pese a que pertenecía a una familia noble. Y definitivamente le hacía honor al título de ninfómana.

— Sí. Supongo que tienes razón — musitó Sakura, reafirmando el estatuto de su querido príncipe.

— Basta de charla — enunció el pelinegro, quien comenzó a amasar los preciosos senos de su princesa.

Sakura, al no esperarse éso, soltó un gritillo de sorpresa, y se sonrojó intensamente.

— ¡Espera un momento, Sasuke-kun! — le suplicó la ninfa.

Pero Sasuke incrementó las caricias a sus pechos.

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Quiero hacerte mía otra vez!

El mencionado enredó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la ninfa de cabellos exóticos, y se reincorporó, sentándose en posición de loto, sin separar la unión de su pene con la vagina de la ninfa. Tras ello, Sasuke salió de la chica, y posicionó su glande en la entrada del ano de Sakura, y poco a poco, el moreno se fue introduciendo en el interior del recto de su niña. Sasuke sentía cómo las paredes rectales de la hada se dilataban, cada que su pene se abría paso a través de aquel ano, el cual se ensanchaba con facilidad, como si quisiera devorar aquel colosal trozo de carne del Uchiha.

Sakura soltó un pujido, cuando finalmente el glande de aquel miembro llegó hasta el fondo, además de que arqueó su espalda, y sus pómulos se enrojecían fuertemente. Los bellos esmeraldas de la princesa de Iridia se oscurecían por el deseo, y de ellos unas lágrimas se escaparon, no provocadas por dolor, sino porque el placer era tan intenso que su cuerpo apenas podía contenerlo.

— Ugh... Que ano tan apretado, cálido, y delicioso tienes, Cerezo — elogió con voz ronca y ahogada el moreno — Me encanta sentir cómo me aprieta el pene.

— Ahhh...

Ésta vez, Sakura no respondió a tan indecente cumplido. Más que nada, porque el tremendo placer no se lo permitía.

— Bien. Supongo que ahora voy a inundar el interior de tu diminuto ano con mi semen, así que prepárate a gemir como nunca, pequeña — exclamó soberbio el Uchiha.

Sasuke comenzó a bombear dentro de la cavidad rectal de Sakura, masajeando su pene contra las cálidas, e increíblemente apretadas, paredes del ano de la ninfa, a la vez que masturbaba la vagina de su princesa con su mano derecha. El moreno usaba su pulgar y dedo medio para estimular el clítoris y punto G de la intimidad de la pelirrosa, mientras que su otra mano estrujaba suavemente los senos de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que el azabache estiraba los pezones con sus dedos, y hacía que los hermosos pechos de Sakura se sacudieran ante el efecto de soltarlos.

Sakura simplemente colocó su mano en la parte trasera de cabeza del moreno, a quien le acarició la nuca, y le atrapó su boca con la suya, como siempre le encantaba hacerlo cada vez que Sasuke la penetraba. Aunque, realmente, a Sakura le hubiese gustado participar más activamente en el acto carnal, pero sabía que su amado príncipe no se lo permitiría, al menos no por ahora, ya que si de por sí Sasuke era todo un semental macho alfa dominante, él le había dejado en claro que por el momento no le dejaría actuar, sino solamente disfrutar. Por otro lado, igualmente Sakura no habría tenido cabeza para hacerlo, puesto que las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran demasiado intensas, y el hecho de que Sasuke le estimulara todas sus zonas erógenas, y le penetrara su ano con ímpetu y profundidad, pero suavidad y lentitud, le hacía que su mente se le nublara completamente a la hermosa hada.

Hoy Sakura sólo se dedicaría a disfrutar. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para devolverle toda ésa tortura a su condenadamente pervertido príncipe.

Sasuke sacó su pene enteramente del ano de la ninfa, y al igual que hizo con su vagina, se enterró nuevamente en una estocada, con lo cual llegó hasta el fondo, y tocó el intestino de la princesa hada con su cabezón glande, lo que le hizo arquear ampliamente la espalda a la ninfa.

Cuando el Uchiha salió por segunda vez de la cavidad rectal de Sakura, usó hábilmente su pulgar y dedo anular, de su mano diestra, para mantener abierto aquel ano dilatado de su Cerezo. Posteriormente, Sasuke insertó al mismo tiempo sus dedos corazón e índice, y la masturbó con los mismos, contorneando aquel asterisco rosa pálido que era el esfínter de la ninfa. El esfínter anal de Sakura estaba estirado en un diámetro cerca de unos seis centímetros, casi lo mismo que la anchura del pene del azabache, y gracias a las embestidas del colosal pene de éste, así como los constantes estímulos al recto de la princesa hada, aquella zona se hallaba increíblemente sensible. Tan sólo con el tacto de los dedos de Sasuke, en el esfínter rectal de Sakura, el moreno le enviaba fuertes descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Aún con los dedos del pelinegro estirando su esfínter, Sasuke acometió con su pene aquel ano de su niña, acción mediante la cual se volvió a hundir hasta el fondo del recto de Sakura, donde nuevamente palpó el intestino de ella, sacándole un pujido de puro placer a su pequeña, y mientras tanto, nuevamente su mano derecha volvió al clítoris y orificio vaginal de la hada. Aquello hizo que Sakura sintiera cómo su ano, su útero, y su punto G eran estimulados al mismo tiempo, y apenas podía controlar tanto placer.

El Uchiha, por supuesto, se percató de ello, y sonrió altanero, ante el deleite de su niña, por lo que repitió el mismo trato a su ano y vagina, a la vez que estrujaba con su otra mano los senos de la ninfa, igualmente succionando aquel blanquecino cuello, y dejándole unas marcas que la señalaban como suya.

Seguramente, cuando se diera cuenta la princesa de las hadas, se enfadaría con él, pero Sasuke sabía que valdría la pena, si con ello conseguía mostrarle a todos los demás hombres del mundo que aquella chica ya tenía a su macho, y que ninguno tenía derecho sobre de ella. Solamente Sasuke poseía dicho privilegio.

— Ufff... Vas a arrancarme la verga — enunció con la voz ahogada el pelinegro, no importándole usar tan obsceno y pedestre calificativo para su colosal miembro.

— Dios... Ya deja de usar términos tan vulgares — le regañó la pelirrosa, apenas pudiendo articular palabras.

Pero lo único que Sakura provocó fue sacarle una risa ronca a su amado, quien no podía estar más orgulloso de la reacción de su Cerezo.

— Oh. Vamos, pequeña. Sabes perfectamente que en realidad te encanta cuando hago ésto...

Sasuke sacó todo su pene, exceptuando el glande, y de una incrustada se enterró hasta el fondo del ano de la hermosa hada, haciendo que ésta gritara por la inmensa satisfacción de ser llenada por aquella gigantesca verga.

— ¡Ahhh! — gritó fuertemente la ninfa, al sentir cómo aquel monstruoso pene de Sasuke la llenaba de golpe.

— Quiero oírte gemir, Cerezo. Quiero que digas mi nombre. Y que sólo pienses en mí — ronroneó Sasuke contra el oído de la princesa hada, dándole una suave succión a su lóbulo, y dejándolo completamente ensalivado — Voy a hacerte mía toda la noche. Y te haré gritar mi nombre, hasta que te quedes afónica.

— Sasuke-kun... — gimió con increíble sensualidad la ninfa, lo que excitó aún mas al príncipe de los Uchiha.

— Éso es, hermosa. Dí mi nombre, mientras te la meto hasta el fondo.

Las palabras tan indecentes del moreno le hacían sonrojar fuertemente a Sakura, pero igualmente la mojaban más de lo que ya estaba, producto de la potente excitación. En el caso de Sasuke, el simplemente escuchar su nombre en los pasionales gemidos de su pequeña, en aquel dulce e infantil tono de voz, le elevaba el libido a los cielos, lo que, en consecuencia, hacía que Sasuke continuara arremetiendo contra el absurdamente apretado ano de la hada, percibiendo a lo largo de su pene las cálidas, suaves, y estrechas paredes de la cavidad rectal de Sakura. Al mismo tiempo, aquello le sacaba a Sasuke audibles ronquidos, cada vez que enterraba su enorme pene en el interior del ano de su niña.

Inexplicablemente, el moreno se detuvo, antes de que ambos llegaran a orgasmo, frustrando a la hada de cabellos exóticos. La ninfa resopló, y volvió sus esmeraldas a las obsidianas del moreno, fulminándole con la mirada, pero éste, antes de que la chica le reprochara, encerró la dulce boca de la princesa de Iridia entre la suya, impidiéndole articular palabras. Y cuando se separó de sus labios, el azabache la levantó de las caderas, con lo cual rompió la unión de sus cuerpos, lo que molestó a Sakura aún más.

No obstante, el Uchiha le dio la vuelta completa, hasta que Sakura quedó de frente a él. Y entonces, sentó a la hada sobre su pene, con lo cual la volvió a penetrar analmente, y le arrancó un fuerte gemido a la chica. Pero ésta vez, Sasuke usó ambas manos para separar las nalgas de su princesa hada, las cuales amasaba constantemente.

— Así puedo comerte a besos, mientras te meto mi verga — susurró sensual Sasuke.

Sabiendo de antemano que Sakura volvería a reclamarle, por usar un lenguaje tan pervertido, el Uchiha se fundió en la boca de Sakura, usando su lengua para bregar contra la tersa de su pequeña.

No obstante, la pelirrosa ya poco le importaba que Sasuke usara expresiones completamente obscenas, por lo que simplemente la ninfa enredó sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro, así como sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste, y enterró sus dedos en la espesa cabellera oscura, a la cual le dio algunos jalones, a la vez que con sus dientes mordía tanto la lengua de su querido príncipe, como sus labios, e incluso le sacaba algo de sangre. Sakura la engullo gustosamente, deleitándose con aquel sabor metalizado.

Al cabo de un tiempo, las estimulaciones hicieron su trabajo, incrementando la excitación en ambos chicos. Aquello, eventualmente, les extasió, y les llevó poco a poco al clímax, así como a la culminación de su acto carnal. Y como era de esperarse, la primera en alcanzar su propio orgasmo fue Sakura, puesto que no poseía la estamina, o el aguante, del pelinegro.

La ninfa nuevamente gritó con todos sus pulmones, explotando de éxtasis ante tan fuerte orgasmo, en el cual casi queda inconsciente de nuevo, mas sin en cambio su cerebro ésta vez le permitió sentir y presenciar, a duras penas, los espasmos del Uchiha.

Sasuke, con lo que sonaba como un rugido ahogado, igualmente llegó al clímax, por lo que empezó a eyacular dentro del ano de su niña, y la inundó completamente con su caliente semen. La poderosa eyaculación de Sasuke hizo soltar a Sakura fuertes gemidos, cada que sentía los disparos de esperma hacia el interior de su cavidad rectal. La ninfa percibió cómo aquel espeso semen llenaba y saturaba su ano, el cual no pudo contener aquella cantidad tan inmensa del mismo, y comenzó a desbordarlo. El semen de Sasuke se escurría de las orillas del esfínter rectal de la ninfa, como una cascada, y embalsamaba todo el pene del moreno en el proceso.

Sakura estuvo a punto de precipitarse al arenoso suelo, pero Sasuke la atrapó entre sus brazos, y la pegó contra su cuerpo. La pelirrosa apenas y se mantenía consciente, tras la intensa actividad sexual que compartió con su amado, pero, afortunadamente, ésta vez pudo permanecer despierta.

Sakura podía sentir el cómo su querido príncipe la abrazaba, la mimaba, y la besaba tan amorosamente en su mejilla, y en sus hombros, mientras que le susurraba contra su oído palabras y frases tan increíblemente románticas que la hacían sonrojar. Algo que parecía tan impropio de su parte, pero que, igualmente, la hacía tan feliz a ella.

— Sabes. Quién se habría imaginado que una chica tan tierna, inocente, y dulce como tú sería toda una ninfómana al hacer el amor — musitó divertido el príncipe del Clan Uchiha.

Aquello le hizo abochornarse intensamente a la pelirrosa, quien le dio un jalón fuerte a sus hebras negras, lógicamente haciendo que el aludido soltara un quejido.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Además, tú eres peor de pervertido de lo que yo podría llegar a ser! — rebatió la princesa de Iridia en su defensa — De hecho, eres peor que la Cerda — añadió en un susurro.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella afirmación, a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Es natural que los hombres seamos unos pervertidos, al igual que ustedes, las chicas. La única diferencia es que nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en admitirlo — enunció con absoluto orgullo el moreno.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy una pervertida! — objetó la ojiesmeralda, mientras que fruncía el entrecejo, y fulminaba con la mirada al azabache.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué me dices entonces de todas las veces que te escuché gemir mi nombre como loca, huh? — se mofó el Uchiha.

Sakura ahora le dio un fuerte pellizco a su mejilla, haciéndole exclamar un quejido a su apuesto chico.

— Ya deja de decir tantas obscenidades. Ya suficiente tuve cuando lo hicimos — masculló notablemente irritada la princesa hada.

Sasuke decidió dejar de tentar su suerte, o terminaría golpeado. O cuando menos con varios rasguños.

— De acuerdo. Lo siento — se disculpó a medias Sasuke, pues estaba orgulloso de ser todo un semental macho alfa — Pero en serio. Fue demasiado sexy el escuchar tu hermosa voz gemir mi nombre, con tanta sensualidad y pasión — enunció el Uchiha contra su oído, con erotismo.

Sakura se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro, no hallando dónde ocultarse, pero Sasuke se las retiró, y la besó suavemente, aunque igualmente usó su lengua para darle un toque de sensualidad.

Pese a que la tentación por volver a acariciar el escultural cuerpo de la pelirrosa fue muy grande, el Uchiha decidió no llevar más allá las caricias, y las limitó a simples mimos a la suave y pequeña espalda de la hermosa ninfa, así como los besos no pasaron más allá de sus bocas. pues sabía que el rendimiento de la pelirrosa era menor al suyo, y ya había demandado bastante de ella, al haberla hecho acabar múltiples veces.

Sakura ahora se hallaba a sí misma abrazada al musculoso torso de su ahora... ¿Novio? No tenía idea de en qué se habían convertido, a raíz de haber hecho el amor. Es decir. Sasuke le prometió que se casaría con ella, en cuanto la terrible guerra concluyera. Pero, ¿Qué había del presente? ¿Exactamente, cuál era la relación que tenían ellos? La única manera de salir de dudas era escucharlo de los labios del moreno.

— Amor — enunció en un susurró la ninfa, llamando la atención al pelinegro, quien se había recostado en la arena, con su niña encima de él.

— ¿Qué sucede, Cerezo? — preguntó el azabache, mientras clavaba sus obsidianas en las esmeraldas de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué somos nosotros? — inquirió Sakura, con inseguridad, y algo de temor, teniendo miedo de escuchar algo que le destrozaría el corazón.

Sasuke, mas sin en cambio, se sorprendió por aquella pregunta tan inesperada, pero relajó su vista, y estrechó a su pequeña contra su cuerpo.

— Es obvio.

El pelinegro le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Sakura, mostrándole el mayor afecto posible, para calmar su corazón.

— Ahora eres mi chica — aseguró el moreno.

— ¿ Tu chica? ¿Te refieres a que soy tu novia? — inquirió emocionada la ninfa, quien recibió una confirmación por respuesta.

— Por supuesto. No creerás que sólo te quiero para tener sexo. ¿O sí? — pronunció el moreno, con una ceja enarcada.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y sonrió feliz, para después abrazarse al cuello de su amado, y plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios del azabache. Sasuke lo recibió divertido, apretando su agarre en el diminuto cuerpo de su princesa hada.

Sakura se sentía tan feliz, de que ahora por fin tenía a su _**Dulce Príncipe**_ junto a ella. La Haruno se sentía completa y amada. Y atesoraría ésos momentos por el resto de su vida.

Y así recostados en la arena, finalmente el sueño los venció a ambos. Sakura se quedó dormida sobre el poderoso pecho de su querido Sasuke-kun, siendo rodeada por sus enormes brazos de acero, y abrasada por su aroma y calidez que le cubrieron como una manta.

A partir de ése día, una nueva vida les depararía a los dos.

.

.

 **...**

 **Aunque parezca enteramente redundante, a éstas alturas, no puedo dejar de enfatizar que** ** _NO ODIO A INO_** **.**

 **Simplemente le estoy dando un papel dentro de la historia, como una chica que, en un futuro, provocará situaciones cómicas entre Sakura y Sasuke; así como otros personajes. Por tanto, el desprecio que Sasuke tiene, para con ella, es simplemente parte de su personalidad; y no debe tomarse en serio.**

 **Aclarado éso, continuamos en el próximo capítulo.**


	25. ¿Sasuke Pervertido? (Parte II)

**Nota de Autora:** Continuamos con la pornografía... Ahem... Quiero decir... Lemon.

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XXV** : ¿Sasuke pervertido? ( **Parte II** ).

Sasuke, con bastante pesadez y cansancio, se despertaba, siendo recibido por el cálido ambiente de los termales. En aquel lugar, una densa neblina cálida había inundado el interior de aquel volcán.

El moreno se sacudió sus hebras negras, para retirarse la arena de las mismas, las cuales se le pegaban y enmarañaban en su corta melena. Asímismo, se restregó su mirada para despertarse completamente, pero accidentalmente rosó la cabeza rosada de su princesa hada, quien gimoteó en reclamo.

— Perdón. No quería despertarte — se disculpó el pelinegro, depositando un beso sobre la cabeza de la ninfa — Si quieres puedes volver a dormir.

Sakura resopló, y se levantó un poco de su pecho, negando y tratando de espabilarse.

— Aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría — comentó la hermosa chica, quien abrió finalmente sus preciosas esmeraldas — De todos modos, ya hemos permanecido aquí mucho tiempo.

— Supongo que tienes razón — complementó el azabache.

Sasuke se reincorporó con la chica en brazos, quedando sentado en posición de loto, con la bonita hada sobre su regazo. El pelinegro acarició el bello rostro de su pequeña, quien lo cautivó con aquella hipnotizante sonrisa.

Por supuesto, Sakura ahora sabía que su querido Sasuke-kun no se podía resistir a ésas pequeñas muestras de ternura e inocente sensualidad. De hecho, lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, cuando hacía la misma expresión de niña/mujer, y sonreía coqueta, mas no perdiendo su infantilidad, lo que provocaba en su amado que quedara embobado con sus sonrisas.

Ahora, la ninfa sabía que Sasuke no podía resistirse a su inocencia, y tenía en sus manos un arma con la cual dominar a ése semental macho alfa. Su pervertida amiga, Ino Yamanaka, o mejor conocida como la _**Cerda**_ , tenía razón: El que un hombre sea más fuerte que una mujer no implicaba que las chicas no tuvieran sus "armas" secretas, con las cuales lograr que ellos cumplieran con todos sus caprichos.

Sakura soltó una risilla traviesa. ¡Oh sí! ¡Que bien se divertiría encantando y seduciendo a su Dulce Príncipe! Bastaría tan sólo aquellas sonrisas, junto con la inocente seducción erótica, de su parte para hacer que aquel increíblemente poderoso guerrero cayera a sus pies.

Tal vez sonaba bastante pervertido de parte de Sakura, y de hecho lo era. Incluso sería más propio de alguien como su rubia amiga, pero a diferencia de ella es que la princesa de Iridia únicamente lo usaría para encantar a su pelinegro, y provocarle que la desee poseer. Sería un juego que únicamente compartirían ellos dos.

Además, no tenía nada de malo sacar su lado pervertido con su amado príncipe. ¿O sí?

Sasuke, mientras tanto, enarcó una ceja, extrañado del porqué de las risas traviesas de la pelirrosada. Se preguntaba el porqué de la mofa de la heredera al trono del reino de las hadas.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo, Cerezo? — preguntó con curiosidad el azabache.

— No es nada, Sasu-chan — ronroneó inocentemente la ninfa.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, cuando notó que el príncipe del fuego se sonrojó levemente, señal de que sus encantos penetraban aquella barrera de rudeza en éste.

Sakura acarició aquel fornido torso con sus pequeñas manos, aún sin poder creer que tenía a semejante dios por amante. A pesar de que su cuerpo entero, desde sus extremidades hasta el rostro, estaba lleno de terribles cicatrices, las cuales implicaban brutales torturas y heridas de guerra, Sasuke no dejaba de ser sumamente atractivo.

Por supuesto, el Uchiha no era el estereotipo de un afeminado andrógino, ni mucho menos era lo que muchas mujeres jóvenes esperarían de un chico de su edad. Simple y sencillamente, porque Sasuke no era un _**niño lindo**_ , pese a que su compañera, conocida como el _**Fénix Dorado**_ , le gustaba hacer tanta mofa.

El Uchiha era un verdadero hombre, hecho y derecho. Un auténtico semental macho alfa, velludo y musculoso. Y Sakura lo prefería de ése modo, ya que si la pelirrosa algo detestaba en el género masculino eran los afeminados, y no porque fuesen homosexuales, ya que ella había conocido, de primera mano, hombres gays lo bastante varoniles para darle competencia al mejor de los guerreros, así como completos maricas heterosexuales, como uno de los ex-amantes de su amiga pelirrubia, del cual ni su nombre recordaba.

De cualquier manera, Sakura detestaba a _**ésa**_ clase de "hombres", si es que así se les podía llegar a catalogar, porque, en definitiva, su apariencia y comportamiento no lo demostraban. Afortunadamente, su amado pelinegro era un verdadero hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que no sólo no tenía aspecto de fémina, sino que aquel cuerpo de escultura, junto con su piel marcada en cicatrices, y aquella aura que emanaba masculinidad y poder, le hacían un dios entre los mortales.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, y a acariciarse sus cuerpos. La pelirrosa fue la primera en soltar un agudo gemido, mientras que el moreno, por su parte, le "respondió" con un resoplido erótico, pero antes de que las cosas llegasen a más, la ojiesmeralda empujó levemente el pecho del pelinegro.

— Espera, Sasuke-kun — le pidió Sakura, con la voz entrecortada.

El azabache hizo caso omiso, y comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la ninfa.

— Sasuke-kun. Por favor, detente — le suplicó dulcemente la hermosa princesa hada.

— Tsk. ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó molesto el Uchiha, al haber sido interrumpido por la chica de cabellos exóticos.

— Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces, y estoy sobresaturada de tu semen. Necesitamos tomar un baño, y continuar con la misión — le explicó Sakura a su novio.

— Hmp. Éso puede esperar.

Sasuke atrapó una vez mas sus labios, y comenzó a devorarlos. Sakura, inconscientemente, correspondió aquel posesivo y fogoso beso, pero su razón le hizo retraerse, y separarse de la boca de su querido príncipe, quien gruñió nuevamente por la interrupción.

— No, Sasuke-kun. No estamos de luna de miel. Venimos hasta aquí para retraer aquel pergamino. ¿Lo recuerdas? — le reprimió dulcemente la ninfa al moreno.

Sasuke bufó resignado, y se separó de aquella hermosa hada de cerezos, a quien levantó de sus nalgas, y la dejó de pie. A la princesa de las hadas, mas sin en cambo, se le hizo tierno aquella expresión que puso su pelinegro. Era como si a un niño le hubiese sido negada alguna golosina, por lo cual sonrió y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, para después ponerse de puntitas, y besarlo suavemente en su mentón, que era lo que Sakura apenas alcanzaba, gracias a la gran diferencia de estatura entre uno y otro. Pero antes de que se pudiera separar, Sasuke la atrapó de su cintura, y le plantó un húmedo beso en sus dulces labios, llevando otra vez al paraíso a la ninfa, mas se recompuso de inmediato.

— Sasuke-kun, te prometo que te lo compensaré después — le aseguró la princesa hada, con una sonrisa — Pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Sasuke soltó un monosílabo, seguido de aquel gesto altanero con sus labios.

— Bien — se resignó el aludido.

El moreno se separó completamente del pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, y se encaminó ante aquella cascada termal, donde se mojó su espesa cabellera.

— Entonces... — pronunció seductor el pelinegro, volviendo sus obsidianas a la chica, además de emitir aquella sonrisa que derretía a cualquier mujer, Sakura incluida — ... ¿Nos damos una ducha?

Sakura sonrió coqueta, y se dirigió a la posición del azabache, a la vez que contoneaba sus caderas, mientras se encaminaba hasta el mencionado, además de que mantenía aquella expresión de niña/mujer, que fácilmente abrumaba al pelinegro.

Sasuke sintió cómo se elevaba su temperatura corporal, y su pene se endurecía una vez más. La ninfa, por supuesto, se había percatado de ello, así que decidió seguir con aquel juego de inocencia y perversión, a sabiendas de que su chico no podía resistirse a sus encantos. Aquello le divertía a la Haruno, y la hacía sentirse tan sexy, y hasta cierto punto dominante.

Al menos en el área sexual, Sakura tenía su lado "oscuro". O mejor dicho, su _**hembra alfa**_ , oculta bajo aquella capa de inocencia. Y lo mejor de todo, es que no necesitaba usar la violencia, para someter a su _**macho alfa**_ , sino aquella sonrisa de infantil seducción.

Una delicada _**Hada de Cerezos**_ , dominando a un poderoso _**Dragón Escarlata**_. La ironía era total. Quizá era cierto el dicho de que las hadas, eventualmente, lograban domesticar a los dragones.

Cuando Sakura llegó hasta aquella fuente de caída de agua semi-hirviente, se abrazó a su amado, aún manteniendo aquella sonrisa juguetona. La chica se alzó en puntitas, a la vez que su mano izquierda la usaba para agachar la cabeza de su amado pelinegro, al cual atrajo de la nuca, y le dio una lamida suave en los labios de éste, apenas rosando con la punta de la lengua su boca. Pero, igualmente, provocó que el Uchiha gimiera roncamente.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó inocentemente la bella hada, sonriendo cada vez más por el encantamiento que tenía sobre el temible Dragón Escarlata.

— No juegues con fuego, Cerezo. O podrías quemarte — enunció ronco y deseoso Sasuke, pero dentro de su trance aún era capaz de mostrar aquel soberbio gesto con sus labios.

No obstante, Sakura no pretendía escatimar en su acto de dominio.

— ¿Oh? ¿De verdad? — musitó seductora la ninfa, contra los labios de su pelinegro, a los cuales besó suavemente, mientras conectaba sus esmeraldas contra las obsidianas de su amante — ¿Será que realmente los Uchiha son tan ardientes, como su Clan tanto alude?

Ah, vaya. Sakura poniendo en duda su reputación. Pero el juego era de dos.

— Hmp. Nosotros no somos el Clan del Fuego sólo por el elemento que nos representa, sino porque somos dominantes y calientes en la cama. ¿Sabes? — argumentó el galante azabache, con absoluto orgullo, ampliando aquella sonrisa tan arrogante y engreída.

Sakura sabía que había entrado a territorio de guerra con sus seducciones. Pero, ¿Acaso aquel apuesto moreno realmente pretendía poder ganar contra una ninfa como ella, en el área de la seducción? Le daría una lección al someterlo a sus pies. A fin de cuentas, en ello se especializaban las _**Ninfae**_.

— Hmm...

La princesa de Iridia se colocó su dedo índice en su mentón, a la vez que ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza, y ponía una expresión tan aniñada que provocó un rubor en el príncipe del Clan del Fuego, quien apenas pudo disimularlo.

— ... ¿En serio? Nah. Yo creo que sólo es pura palabrería. De todos modos, mi novio no cumple con aquellos requisitos — objetó Sakura, con una inocente sonrisa.

Ohhh. Un golpe bajo.

Sasuke cambió su expresión egocéntrica a la de una de molestia, ya que habían pisoteado su orgullo, por lo que el moreno frunció su ceño, y fulminó a su pequeña con la mirada.

El Uchiha afianzó su agarre en la diminuta cintura de la pelirrosada, y la estrechó contra su musculoso cuerpo, pegando su pene contra la vagina de la hada. Aquello provocó que a Sakura se le escapara un gemido audible que a la vez sacó una sonrisa socarrona al ojinegro, elevándole el ego hasta más allá de los cielos.

— ¿Acaso me estás desafiando, Sakura? — enunció el arrogante Uchiha, con el tono más masculino y seductor que pudo hallar, digno de un dios del sexo.

Sakura sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría su columna vertebral, y cómo su vagina se empapaba de sus fluidos, mezclándose con el semen que inundaba el interior de su vagina. Pero, en definitiva, no iba a perder contra su chico, así que la ninfa usó todo su autocontrol, y le devolvió el mismo gesto anterior, cargado con su particular sensualidad de niña/mujer. Sakura sabía que aquello doblegaba a aquel supremamente egocéntrico hombre.

— Tal vez lo estoy haciendo, Sasu-chan — ronroneó la princesa de Iridia contra su boca, para después lamer, de nueva cuenta, aquellos labios ligeramente rasposos con la punta de su lengua.

El moreno apenas podía controlar sus instintos carnales, contra aquella diosa del sexo, pero no. Él era un Uchiha, y todo un semental macho alfa. En definitiva, no se rendiría tan fácil, así que tomó una bocanada de aire, y se relajó lo más que pudo.

— Ya veo. Pero, ¿Sabes algo, Cerezo?

El alto y apuesto pelinegro descendió sus manos a aquel respingón trasero de burbuja de su niña, y estrujó cada glúteo entre sus manos, con lo cual le arrancó un jadeo a la hermosa hada, lo que incrementó aún mas su orgullo de varón.

— Nosotros los Uchiha somos bestias indomables — comentó con infinito orgullo el príncipe del Clan del Fuego, sonriendo con tanta altanería que llegaría a molestar a cualquiera, exceptuando a la princesa de Iridia, quien mantenía su seductiva infantilidad.

— ¿Ah, sí? Tal vez lo sean con humanas regulares. Pero _**nosotras**_ las ninfas nos especializamos en seducir hombres, Sasu-chan. No hay uno sólo que pueda resistirse a nuestros encantos. Y obviamente, tú no eres la excepción, amor — susurró con inocencia Sakura, depositando un pequeño beso en aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Por su parte, el moreno apenas y tenía sus sentidos conscientes.

— ¿Y sabes por qué estoy tan segura de ello? Porque sé que no puedes resistir la tentación de tocarme — ronroneó la hermosa hada, para después besar, de nueva cuenta, los labios de su Dulce Príncipe.

" _Maldición"_ pensó el pelinegro, sintiéndose débil ante la seductiva, pero a la vez, inocente coquetería de la princesa de las hadas.

Sasuke sintió cómo aquellos orbes esmeraldas, junto con ése bonito rostro, adornado por unos pómulos naturalmente rosados y pecosos, aunado a aquella tierna sonrisa de su pequeña, le hipnotizaban por completo.

Aún así, su espíritu de macho alfa salió a flote.

— Hmp. Claro que no. Debo informarte que la Dinastía Uchiha siempre se ha distinguido por ser de un temple de acero. Y en mi caso, soy simplemente impenetrable, además de ser un seductor por naturaleza — objetó el príncipe del mismo Clan, con el resto del orgullo que aún le quedaba, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a restregar su pene contra la vagina de Sakura.

La ninfa no pudo evitar gemir ante aquel delicioso contacto. Aún así, la pelirrosa estaba decidida a triunfar, pues, después de todo, era una ninfa, y una encantadora de hombres por naturaleza.

— Oh. Ya lo creo, Sasuke-kun. Pero éso no funciona conmigo, mi Dulce Príncipe — ronroneó la pelirrosa, contra los labios del hombre que amaba.

La hada comenzó a succionar el labio inferior de su príncipe, y tomó en su mano izquierda el glande del pelinegro. Sakura utilizó sus dedos para acariciarlo, y juguetear el mismo con sus yemas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, y gruñó por lo bajo, cuando los pequeños dedos de la ninfa tomaron la base de la cabeza de su pene, y comenzaron a estirar la misma, al igual que enterraba suavemente aquellas uñas perfectamente manicuradas. Aquella acción casi le hacen eyacular en la mano de la hermosa hada, pero usó toda su determinación para no hacerlo, además de apretar su ingle ante el inminente orgasmo. Y finalmente, con una bocanada de aire, se relajó, y ordenó a su cuerpo suspender el clímax.

Sakura se sorprendió ampliamente con el hecho de que Sasuke pudo retener su deseo, pero aquello no le impidió seguir torturando el cuerpo del pelinegro, así que continuó masturbando el enorme pene de éste. Sin embargo, Sakura no se esperaba que, igualmente, el ojinegro le devolvería el mismo gesto, dado que Sasuke acarició sus labios vaginales, e insertó sus dedos en la cavidad vaginal y anal de la ninfa, limpiando en el proceso su semen de ambos agujeros. Aquello, por supuesto, la estaba llevando al límite a Sakura, originándole sus propios suspiros, jadeos, y gemidos de placer, además de oscurecerle la mirada a la pelirrosa.

Al final, simplemente no pudieron contener su deseo, y ambos se dejaron llevar por el intenso deseo sexual que les asaltó a sus cuerpos, siendo Sasuke el primero en darse el atrevimiento de la iniciativa del acto sexual.

El moreno tomó de aquel trasero de burbuja entre sus manos, y con un firme agarre en el mismo levantó del suelo a la ninfa, y la pegó a su cuerpo, lo que forzó a Sakura a enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, y sus piernas en las caderas de él, logrando con ello que sus sexos también se juntaran, e hicieran gemir a ambos.

Sasuke la llevó hasta el cálido muro de aquel volcán, y pegó la espalda de la chica contra la pared, atrapándola entre ésta y su propio cuerpo. Todo ello, mientras sus labios se fundían en un candente y erótico beso, donde sus lenguas batallaban por el dominio de una sobre la otra.

Sasuke movía sus caderas contra las de su Cerezo, mientras que restregaba su colosal pene contra la empapada vagina de Sakura. El Uchiha sentía lo mojada que la intimidad de su niña estaba, a causa de los fluidos de la chica. Igualmente, percibía su propio semen que escurría del interior del sexo de la ninfa, lo cual lubricó aún mas la intimidad de la pelirrosa. Sakura, por su cuenta, sencillamente ya no se contenía, y gemía audiblemente contra los labios de su amado Sasuke-kun.

Los pezones de Sakura, ahora endurecidos y erectos, igualmente se tallaban contra el fornido pecho del Uchiha, haciendo que el moreno gruñera ante aquella placentera sensación. Pero aquello no fue nada, en comparación, cuando Sasuke decidió levantar más el trasero de la chica, hasta que los bonitos pechos de la ninfa quedaran a la altura de su rostro.

Sakura, involuntariamente, gimió cuando se percató de las intenciones de su amado príncipe. Sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces, y atrapó uno de los pezones de la hada con su boca, a los cuales empezó a lamer, chupar, y succionar. Sasuke se amamantó como un bebé, y volvió loca a su hermosa princesa ninfa con ello.

La ninfa, en parte, se maldecía a sus adentros, por haber caído nuevamente en el juego de su amado príncipe, ya que, según ella, sólo quería provocarlo, pero jamás se esperó que ella misma caería en su propia trampa, y terminaría entregándose una vez más a su querido Sasuke-kun.

Aún así, ¿A quién quería engañar? Sakura lo deseaba tanto, como Sasuke a ella. Simplemente, le era imposible a la ninfa resistirse a la tentación hecha hombre, el cual era Sasuke Uchiha. Un ser tan masculino y poderoso, pero a la vez tan apuesto y seductor, factores que ninguna mujer podría siquiera resistir, ni aún un poco. La hada estaba segura de que terminaría tremendamente adolorida, y de que necesitaría varios días de reposo, tras haber hecho el amor como loca con su Dulce Príncipe, Sasuke-kun, pero al diablo con éso. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para recuperarse; ahora lo único que le importaba era que Sasuke la hiciera sentir que realmente era de él.

Sasuke, mas sin en cambio, desde un principio quiso incentivar el libido en la hada de cerezos. Quería despertar el apetito sexual de Sakura, mediante las caricias en su cuerpo, así como los besos que constantemente había repartido en los labios de su princesa. Y ahora que la tenía en sus brazos le haría el amor, una y otra vez, pero no quería acelerarse como un animal, sino que el moreno quería estimular cada una de sus zonas erógenas, empezando por aquellos preciosos montes, que estaban coronados por esos botoncitos rosa pálido, a los cuales los estimulaba con su boca.

Sakura no se contenía, y gemía fuertemente. Sentía cómo su amado príncipe se amamantaba de sus senos, y cómo apretaba su trasero, a la vez que Sasuke restregaba su cara contra los pechos de ella. El azabache se enterraba entre el valle de aquellos preciosos senos, y volvía a succionar aquellos duros pezones, dejándolos hinchados y empapados de saliva.

De pronto, a Sakura se le ocurrió algo increíblemente obsceno y pervertido, pero que, sin duda, le fascinaría experimentar.

Sakura descendió su mano izquierda hasta su entrepierna, y comenzó a acariciarse la vulva, a la cual masajeó de arriba hacia abajo, aumentando su propio placer, pero, en una de ésas, ingresó dos de sus propios dedos dentro de su vagina, y la ninfa se masturbó. La chica metía y sacaba sus dedos, como si fuese el pene del azabache. Obviamente, no se podría comparar en la sensación y placer que le provocaba aquel colosal pene de Sasuke, el cual le abría su vagina con el glande, y llegaba hasta el fondo de ella, pero la estimulación dio el resultado que ella esperaba, cuando sus fluidos vaginales, en poco tiempo, empaparon su estrecha vagina.

La ninfa entonces delineó con sus dedos el contorno de sus paredes vaginales, y los barnizó con sus cálidos fluidos. Sakura extrajo sus dedos de su intimidad, y los observó unos segundos. La ninfa separó ligeramente sus dedos anular y corazón, a los cuales, cuando se distanciaban, un hilillo de aquellos jugos vaginales los puenteaba, lo que la hizo sonreír pervertida y traviesa. Con su mano derecha, Sakura levantó la cabeza de su amado, forzando a éste a mirarla, y con la yema de sus dedos, la princesa hada contorneó los ligeramente ásperos labios del Uchiha. Posteriormente, la ninfa usó sus índice y medio de su diestra, para abrir aquella boca de Sasuke, y depositar sus dedos opuestos de su mano zurda, empapados de sus fluidos vaginales, mientras que el moreno los recibía gustoso. La princesa de Iridia sintió como su excitación aumentó, cuando el pelinegro limpió completamente sus dedos.

A Sasuke se le oscureció la mirada, cuando probó de nueva cuenta aquellos fluidos, al igual que su sangre le hervía, y su temperatura corporal se disparaba. Igualmente, su presión arterial se elevó, y hacía que su corazón comenzara a bombear con rapidez, indicando que había llegado a su libido.

Sakura repitió la acción de masturbarse, por lo cual contorneó sus paredes vaginales, y extrajo aquellos espesos fluidos vaginales, con los cuales la ninfa volvió a alimentar a su amado príncipe. Sasuke ahora se dedicaba a dejar que su hermosa princesa hada le diera de comer de su vagina, por lo que eliminaba todo residuo de los jugos de Sakura de sus dedos.

La princesa hada sonrió seductoramente, y con ambas manos, forzó a abrir los labios de su chico, mientras que de su propia boca un cúmulo de espesa saliva empezó a escurrirse. La saliva de Sakura terminó en la boca de su amado pelinegro, quien engullió aquel espeso líquido. La ninfa sonrió, y acercó como pudo su boca a la de su chico, a quien besó pasionalmente, aún percibiendo su propio sabor de sus fluidos íntimos en los labios del Uchiha, lo que, sinceramente, le importaba un carajo.

Tras repetir aquel juego, de alimentarse de los fluidos vaginales de Sakura unas cuantas veces más, Sasuke volvió a sus pechos, a los cuales torturó unos cuantos minutos más, mediante sus succiones y chupetones. Pero aquello ya no les satisfacía a ambos, quienes querían ya tener acto carnal, así que el Uchiha volvió a descender un poco las caderas de la pelirrosa, logrando conectar externamente su pene con la vagina de la princesa que tanto amaba. Sasuke restregó su tronco contra aquellos húmedos pliegues, lubricándose a sí mismo con sus fluidos, y preparándose para el evento final.

Eventualmente, Sasuke reposicionó su glande en la cavidad vaginal de la ninfa de cabellos rosados, a la vez que jadeaba cuando sintió cómo lo ingresaba poco a poco dentro de la vagina de la princesa hada, la cual arqueaba la espalda al sentir que su amado se enterraba lentamente. Sakura, incluso, tuvo que morderse el labio, para evitar demandarle al pelinegro que se la metiera de una sola vez. Aún así, la estrecha vagina de la hada aún no lograba acostumbrarse al enorme pene de su querido príncipe, y por más que quisiera que su príncipe se enterrara bruscamente, necesitaba que éste la penetrara con delicadeza, todo con el fin de que poco a poco su pequeña vagina se adaptara a su colosal miembro.

Finalmente, Sasuke dio un último empujón, y se adentró hasta el fondo, tocando con la punta de su pene la entrada del útero de su niña. La hada, lógicamente, soltó un estruendoso gemido, ante tan potente sensación de gozo, además de que, inconscientemente, Sakura apretó con su vagina el colosal miembro del azabache, mediante lo cual logró que éste gruñera, al sentir cómo su pene estaba siendo estrujado por aquellas cálidas y empapadas paredes vaginales.

Sakura, por supuesto, llegó al orgasmo con tan sólo la inserción de aquel monstruoso pene del pelinegro. Sasuke sonrió orgulloso, por tener ésa clase de poder sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su niña, la cual no podía ni abrir los ojos, por tan fuertes sensaciones.

— Vaya. Sí que estabas excitada. ¿Huh? — declaró el moreno, con una sonrisa altanera, haciendo bufar a la pelirrosa — ¿Dónde quedó entonces lo de " **Las ninfas nos especializamos en seducir hombres** "? — se burló.

— Cállate. Tú tienes la culpa por provocarme — objetó la ojiesmeralda, con un poco de dificultad, a causa de su fuerte orgasmo.

Entretanto, Sasuke se reía levemente.

— Lo sé. Y me fascina ver tu rostro cuando te meto mi pene — dijo el Uchiha con total naturalidad, pese a la indecencia de su comentario.

No obstante, Sakura bufó, y se cubrió su rostro.

— ¿Algún día dejarás de ser un completo pervertido? — endilgó la pelirrosa, quien separó sus pequeñas manos de su rostro, y fulminó al pelinegro con su mirada.

Sasuke sonrió cínicamente, y se encogió de hombros.

— No puedo. Mi chica es una belleza.

Sakura también sonrió ante aquel comentario. Lo cierto es que a ella le encantaba el que su amado no sólo la hallara atractiva, sino el que su propio cuerpo le provocara excitación al príncipe del Clan del Fuego le incrementaba su propio orgullo femenino, sobre todo porque ella era la única capaz de despertar deseos sexuales en aquel impasivo pelinegro. Algo que, presuntamente, ninguna otra mujer lo había logrado, ni siquiera la increíblemente sensual y seductora Ino Yamanaka, a veces apodada **"** ** _Afrodita_** **"** , por su capacidad de conseguir cualquier hombre o mujer que ella desease.

El acto carnal continuó, siendo ésta vez Sakura quien atrapó los labios de su amado, y quien succionó sus labios con intensidad, con lo cual volvió a encender la hoguera de la pasión, y a avivar las brasas del placer. Sasuke correspondió los húmedos besos de su pequeña, y de nueva cuenta el Uchiha comenzó a frotarse contra las paredes vaginales de la ninfa, extrayéndole sonoros gemidos. El azabache además sintió los arañazos en su espalda, lo que hizo que él suspirara complacido.

La ojiesmeralda lamía los labios del azabache, y los mordía con algo de fuerza. Y mediante ello, le sacó un poco de sangre, la cual lamió de inmediato. Sakura cicatrizó la pequeña herida al instante, cuando pasó su lengua por ella, cortesía de su saliva que poseía cualidades sanadoras, por lo que la Haruno repitió el mismo proceso, una y otra vez, arrancando gruñidos sonoros del moreno.

Eventualmente, tanto Sasuke como Sakura sentían cómo un nuevo orgasmo se aproximaba, pero el chico se detuvo antes de que culminaran, y salió completamente de ella, esperando a que ambos se relajaran un poco, y que la vagina de la ojiesmeralda se cerrara. La hada estuvo a punto de reclamar, si no fuera por el hecho de que su amado reposicionó su pene en la entrada de la vagina de ella, así que Sakura suspiró excitada, y se aferró al cuello de su novio. La princesa de Iridia aferró aún mas sus piernas en la cintura de su chico, y le dio mayor acceso a su amado a su sexo, cosa que Sasuke no desaprovechó.

De una sola estocada, Sasuke enterró su pene hasta el fondo de la vagina de su niña, ante lo cual la chica de cabellos exóticos gritó extasiada, por aquel enorme miembro en su interior. La ninfa se preguntaba si algún día su intimidad podría acostumbrarse a ése monstruo de miembro, el cual adornaba la entrepierna de su querido Sasuke-kun.

Quizá no. Pero la práctica hacía a la maestra. ¿Cierto?

Sasuke no perdió su tiempo, y comenzó con las embestidas a la vagina de Sakura. El azabache frotó su colosal pene contra las paredes vaginales de la Haruno, y soltaba bufidos al palpar con su enorme miembro aquellos empapados muros que le aprisionaban tan deliciosamente. El Uchiha, en definitiva, amaba todo de la princesa de Iridia. Desde su forma de ser, hasta aquel pequeño pero sensual cuerpo, que le hacía perder la razón.

El moreno inclinó levemente el cuerpo de Sakura, para tener acceso a sus preciosos senos. Los pechos de la ninfa, a ésas alturas, tenían los pezones endurecidos y muy erectos, como si le invitaran a la boca de Sasuke a atraparlos, y juguetear con ellos una vez más. Lógicamente, el azabache no lo pensó dos veces, y de inmediato, atrapó aquellos botoncitos de la ninfa, a los que les dio una similar tortura a la que los había sometido hace unos minutos, entre succiones, lamidas, y chupetones. Todo ello, mientras Sakura enterraba sus manos en los densos cabellos de su amado, a los cuales los estiraba en un puñado. La princesa hada apegó la cabeza del azabache a su propio pecho, recargando su propio mentón sobre la cabeza de su chico.

Sasuke llevó el control absoluto de las embestidas, levantando con sus brazos la cintura de la princesa hada, y arremetiendo con ímpetu contra ella. Mas sin en cambio, el moreno no lo hacía con violencia o velocidad, sino que acompasaba las penetraciones en un ritmo lento y profundo. En ocasiones, Sasuke salía completamente de la dilatada vagina de su princesa hada, y se enterraba de una sola estocada dentro de la misma, ante lo cual Sakura sólo podía retorcerse del terrible placer que le asaltaba el cuerpo.

La ninfa, queriendo también participar en el acto carnal, comenzó a mover sus caderas junto con las del moreno, acción con la cual incrementó el placer en ambos, y los llevó a un nuevo nivel de excitación. Igualmente, Sakura sintió cómo el glande de Sasuke chocaba constantemente contra su cérvix.

Sasuke finalmente optó por soltar aquellos senos de su niña, y decidió que quería devorar sus labios durante todo el acto carnal, así que descendió un poco las caderas de la ninfa, y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, mientras aún mantenía sus embestidas profundas y parsimoniosas. Sakura, por su parte, volvió a amarrar sus brazos en el cuello de su chico, y unió, de inmediato, sus enrojecidos e hinchados labios con los del Uchiha. Mientras tanto, la vagina de la hada constantemente recibía con gusto cada una de las estocadas de aquel monstruoso pene de Sasuke que Sakura tanto amaba. Aquel que llamaba su segundo amor.

Los gemidos y gruñidos de gozo retumbaban dentro de aquellas termales, los cuales, por suerte, eran opacados por el torrentoso sonido de la cascada de agua que caía en dirección a los estanques. O de lo contrario, se escucharían a varios metros de donde Sasuke y Sakura hacían el amor como locos, perdidamente enamorados uno del otro. Aunque, por otro lado, en realidad no había una sola alma dentro de aquel hermoso jardín, misma razón por la cual tanto Sasuke como Sakura no se recataban, y simplemente dejaban salir aquellos eróticos sonidos de sus gargantas.

— Hah... Ahhh... Sasuke-kun... — articulaba con dificultad la princesa de las hadas.

Sakura sentía cómo el pene de su príncipe entraba y salía de ella, friccionándose tan placenteramente que su consciencia se había nublado. La hada no podía percibir otra cosa, que no fueran los labios de su amado, los musculosos brazos de él enredados en su cintura, su cuerpo pegado al de ella, y el enorme pene de su querido Sasuke-kun atacando su vagina.

— Sakura... Dios... Me vuelves loco — pronunció ronco el Uchiha, cuando instintivamente la ninfa apretaba su ingle, y aprisionaba suavemente su miembro, lo cual era como un masaje a su enorme pene.

Poco a poco, las embestidas fueron llevándolos a su orgasmo, razón por la cual Sasuke pausó unos momentos, e intentó regular su respiración, así como buscaba el disminuir su excitación, pero el que Sakura aún apretara con sus paredes vaginales su pene, en definitiva, no le hacía fácil el trabajo.

La princesa de Iridia, por otra parte, no quería que él se detuviera, así que ella misma movió sus caderas, ordenándole con aquel sensual movimiento que continuara embistiéndola. El Uchiha obedeció el silencioso mandato de su pequeña, y reanudó sus penetraciones, aunque ésta vez llevó un ritmo más lento del regular, con el fin de prolongar lo más que podía su excitación.

Pero en una de las tantas penetraciones, Sasuke sacó completamente su pene del cuerpo de Sakura, y lo colocó en la entrada del ano de su niña, en el cual lo enterró de una sola vez, aunque lentamente. La cavidad rectal de la ninfa, sin embargo, se dilató de inmediato, ansiosa de recibir ése enorme y ancho trozo de verga que tanto le encantaba devorar con su recto. La dilatación de las paredes anales lograron que la bonita hada pelirrosa pujara fuertemente, al recibir el enorme pene de su amado en el interior de su ano, el cual llegó hasta su intestino.

El azabache inició las acometidas contra el recto de Sakura. Incluso, el moreno sintió aún más presión alrededor de su gigantesco miembro que en la vagina de la chica. La ninfa ahora ya había perdido todos sus sentidos de orientación, y únicamente percibía intensas olas de placer, cortesía de las penetraciones del pene de su amado. Durante el acto carnal, sus bocas jamás se separaban, sino que se fundían junto con sus lenguas, las cuales bregaban sobre el dominio contra la otra. Sakura, ocasionalmente, acumulaba un poco de saliva en su boca, y se la pasaba a la de su querido príncipe, el cual la ingería completamente.

Como solía acostumbrar, Sasuke bajó sus manos a las redondas nalgas de la ninfa, a las cuales las apretó y las amasó con un ritmo marcado, abriendo las mismas para que su pene entrara con mayor profundidad dentro del ano de su Cerezo. Y al igual que hizo con la penetración vaginal, el Uchiha salió completamente de su recto, al cual mantuvo dilatado al usar sus manos para estirar los glúteos de la hada.

El ano de Sakura estaba abierto al menos unos seis centímetros de diámetro. Y si Sasuke se hubiese agachado a examinar, hubiese tenido una increíblemente erótica visión de aquel tejido mucoso color rosa pálido que eran las paredes de la cavidad anal de la ninfa. Incluso, el recto de la princesa hada estaba lubricado por los restos de semen que había depositado el día de ayer Sasuke, y que, igualmente, se escurría constantemente, cuando el moreno dejó dilatado el ano de su niña. No obstante, el pelinegro se separó de la boca de su princesa, y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, donde contempló, con una sonrisa torcida, el cómo su esperma salía de aquel ano dilatado. El semen de Sasuke chorreaba a través del esfínter rectal de Sakura, y caía al suelo.

— Hmm... Veo que tu ano aún está inundado de mi semen — dijo con total calma el azabache, mientras que la hermosa hada se sonrojaba intensamente — Dejaré que salga un poco, y te volveré a llenar con una nueva y fresca carga. Voy a inundarte de tanto esperma, que vas a quedar completamente congestionada — afirmó, ampliando su sonrisa ladina, e increíblemente pervertida — De hecho, vas a parecer expendedora de semen, cuando eyacule todo mi semen dentro de tu ano.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — vociferó en recriminación la princesa hada, fulminando con sus orbes esmeralda al pelinegro.

El Uchiha rió estruendosamente, con la preciada reacción de su niña.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eres tan linda, Cerezo! — exclamó entre carcajadas Sasuke, a expensas de la chica.

— ¡Y tú eres un depravado! — bramó enojada la ninfa monarca.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, el Uchiha rió aún mas fuerte. Y no paró, sino hasta que Sakura enterró sus manos en el cabello de él, y lo jaloneó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un agudo dolor al cuero cabelludo del ojinegro. Sasuke se quejó, y frunció su entrecejo, notoriamente molesto.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste éso?! — le reclamó el príncipe de cabellos negros, quien entrecerró sus ojos, por el ardor en su cabeza.

— ¡Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarlo, pervertido! — rugió la chica.

Pero Sasuke se volvió a reír, con lo cual logró que Sakura se enojara aún mas, y volviera a tirar de su cabello. El Uchiha se quejó nuevamente, pero atrapó los labios de la ninfa, y se fundió en ellos, ante lo cual Sakura se rindió completamente, y devolvió la caricia con su boca.

Sasuke, sin aviso alguno, volvió a enterrarse en el ano rosa pálido de la princesa de Iridia. La hada ahogó un sonoro gemido en los labios de su Dulce Príncipe, cuando éste llegó hasta su intestino. Las embestidas eran lentas, pero a la vez lo eran hondas, por lo que el útero de Sakura fue fácilmente estimulado a través del coito anal. La hada ni siquiera podía emitir gemidos, sino que se limitaban a pujidos de intenso placer, a la vez que su cuerpo se contorsionaba ante aquellas penetraciones que recibía en su recto, por parte de Sasuke.

Sasuke, igualmente, apenas podía controlar su excitación, ya que, a pesar de poseer mayor condición física que su pequeña, al percibir cómo aquellas suaves paredes anales se frotaban contra todo su pene, desde el glande hasta la parte más baja del tronco, le dificultaba el poder retardar su inminente orgasmo, lo que le forzaba a apretar su ingle para contener aquel semen, el cual amenazaba con dispararse de la cabeza de su miembro. Además de todo, Sakura apretaba sus paredes rectales alrededor del pene de su amado, complicándole aún mas el tener que aplazar su clímax al moreno, y tal parecía que la hada quería llegar al orgasmo cuanto antes. Aún así, Sasuke pudo lograr su cometido, y prolongó las estocadas contra el ano de la ninfa, volviendo loca a ésta.

Sakura devolvía mecánicamente los posesivos y demandantes besos que le proporcionada su amado príncipe. Éste último se las ingenió para dirigir su mano a la vagina de la hermosa hada, donde inició la masturbación a su clítoris y cavidad vaginal, y de igual manera, la acompasó con las penetraciones al ano de su Cerezo, mediante lo cual llevó a su princesa a un nuevo nivel de excitación carnal. Aunque aquello también tenía como efecto secundario el que el placer que le provocaba el Uchiha al cuerpo de Sakura era demasiado fuerte, lo que le provocaba a la ninfa que llegara cada vez más rápido al clímax.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el inminente orgasmo de la hermosa hada comenzó. Sakura sintió cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba de golpe, así como el cosquilleo, en toda su figura, comenzaba a descender hacia la parte baja de su anatomía, provocando que su suave ano se estrujara fuertemente contra aquel enorme pene que aún acometía contra su cavidad rectal. Sakura soltó un estruendoso grito cuando el glande de Sasuke tocó su intestino, y le hizo explotar en un potente orgasmo. La vagina de la ninfa expidió sus propios fluidos que escurrían como un río, al igual que los restos del esperma de su querido Sasuke-kun, el cual su amado príncipe había depositado la noche anterior. Ambos escurrieron como un torrente del interior de su vagina.

Sasuke, cuando sintió cómo el ano de Sakura se apretaba alrededor de su pene, no se pudo contener más. Y con un atronador rugido grave, Sasuke llegó a su propio orgasmo, en el cual el moreno eyaculó cantidades industriales de semen, que inundó por completo el pequeño y apretado ano de su niña.

Sakura sintió cómo el cálido y espeso esperma de su amado príncipe retacaba el interior de su recto. El semen de Sasuke llegó hasta su intestino delgado, e incluso casi hasta su estómago, haciéndola sentirse tan llena de aquel pegajoso y caliente líquido. El denso esperma del Uchiha, ahora que no cabía dentro de la hermosa hada, comenzaba a desbordarse del ano de la princesa ninfa. Sakura tenía una sensación como si hubiese bebido exageradas cantidades de agua, y se hubiese alojado toda en su vientre.

Definitivamente, parecería una expendedora de esperma. Tal y como su amado príncipe lo había pronosticado.

— Dios... Estoy sobresaturada de tanto semen — musitó avergonzada la princesa de las hadas, con lo cual le sacó una sonrisa altanera al azabache.

— Te lo dije, Cerezo. Te iba a inundar de mi esperma, hasta que ya no cupiera dentro de ti — proclamó orgulloso Sasuke, aún lanzando disparos de semen dentro del ano de su niña.

— Santo cielo... ¿Cómo es posible que eyacules tanto? — inquirió la chica, con la voz ahogada en gemidos, ya que, a pesar de sentirse llena de tanto esperma, Sakura aún podía percibir cada uno de los chorros que expedía el pene de Sasuke, en el interior de su recto.

— Soy un Uchiha — enunció ronco el azabache, para después devorar los labios de su pequeña, mientras continuaba expulsando su semen dentro del ano de su Cerezo.

Al cabo de algunos segundos, finalmente Sasuke terminó de vaciar completamente el esperma de sus enormes testículos, dentro del ano de Sakura, de la cual separó su boca, en un hilillo de saliva que puenteaba sus lenguas; saliva que el último de los Uchiha engullió con gusto. Y después, el azabache plantó un último beso de pico en los rosados e hinchados labios de la ninfa.

Sakura abrió poco a poco sus ojos esmeralda, y los conectó con las obsidianas de su Dulce Príncipe, a la vez que intentaba regular su errática respiración. De no ser por el hecho de que Sasuke la sostenía de su trasero de burbuja, la princesa hada se hubiese desplomado al suelo, ya que no sentía sus extremidades, además de haber perdido todas las fuerzas y energías. La princesa de Iridia, a duras penas, conservaba las suficientes para mantenerse consciente.

La ninfa y el Uchiha compartieron unos últimos besos, caricias, y mimos. Hasta que, finalmente, Sasuke extrajo su monstruoso pene del dilatado ano de su hermosa princesa hada. Y al hacerlo, el semen del azabache cayó del recto de Sakura como una cascada, en un grueso torrente de aquel blanquecino, cálido, y espeso fluido.

El amado príncipe de la hada de cerezos entonces colocó su pequeño cuerpo de pie en el suelo, y después Sasuke abrazó de la cintura a su niña para evitar que se precipitara al piso. Mientras tanto, la princesa de Iridia enredaba sus brazos alrededor de la musculosa espalda de su apuesto pelinegro, al igual que reposaba de lado su cabecita en el poderoso torso de su querido Sasuke-kun. El aludido acarició suavemente su pequeña cintura, a la vez que le daba suaves besos en el cabello de su princesa.

— Wow... — musitó la pelirrosa, dulcemente — ¿Seguro que eras virgen, Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Por qué lo dudas, Cerezo? — inquirió con una ceja alzada el moreno.

— Es que... Dios... Eres increíble. Me haces el amor de una manera que me vuelves loca — susurró Sakura, con su voz agotada.

Y obviamente, no era para menos, ya que había compartido una intensa sesión de sexo con su querido príncipe.

El aludido sonrió suavemente, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

— Créeme, pequeña. Nunca he tenido relaciones con ninguna otra, y ni las tendría. Porque te amo sólo a ti, Sakura — declaró con cariño el pelinegro, con lo cual hizo sonreír tiernamente a la ninfa.

— Yo también te amo, mi Dulce Príncipe. Y tampoco lo haría con otro que no seas tú. Ya que tú eres el amor de mi vida, y el único que tiene derecho a tocarme — musitó dulcemente Sakura.

Sasuke selló sus labios con los de su preciosa princesa hada. Pero ésta vez, no había perversión, ni lujuria en ello, sino que quería que la chica sintiera cuánto la amaba, cosa que, obviamente, la ninfa de cabellos rosados percibió, y se abrazó a su amado, correspondiendo el gesto amoroso de sus bocas.

Tanto el Uchiha como la Haruno se limitaron a simples besos y caricias, no queriendo ir más allá y caer en la tentación de hacerlo una vez más. Sobretodo en el caso de Sakura, ya que se hallaba sumamente agotada y adolorida. De lo contrario, la ninfa dejaría que su conciencia se fuera al diablo, y permitiría que su querido Sasuke-kun la penetrara una y otra vez, hasta que ella desfalleciera. Lamentablemente, el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa de las hadas tenía un límite, y ahora le dolía absolutamente todo. Sus pezones le escocían, y tanto su vagina como su ano parecían como si tuviesen una brasa insertada en ellos.

Irónicamente, éso no impidió para que las hormonas de la hada se le dispararan, ni para que Sakura terminara haciendo el amor una vez más con su Sasuke-kun, contra aquel cálido y calizo muro, locamente enamorada de su querido príncipe.

El moreno, igualmente, se embelesaba al escuchar aquellos dulces y pasionales gemidos de su niña, los cuales le motivaban a continuar embistiéndole la vagina y ano con su enorme pene. Pero ahora, Sasuke lo hacía aún más calmado de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo, queriendo prolongar lo más que podía el orgasmo en su pequeña.

Un par de horas después, finalmente Sakura se estaba bañando. La ninfa trataba de retirarse lo más que podía las industriales cantidades de semen, el cual su hombre había depositado en su vagina y su ano. Aún no podía creerse cómo es que Sasuke tenía tanta estamina, ya que el moreno se encontraba como sin nada, mientras que ella sentía que le habían dado una paliza durante días seguidos. Pero aún más sorprendente era el hecho de que su querido príncipe pudiera expulsar aquellas cantidades tan exorbitantes de esperma.

Definitivamente, Sasuke parecía un verdadero semental. Un semental macho alfa, musculoso y velludo, literalmente hablando.

La pelirrosa salió de sus pensamientos, y respingó un poco, además de ahogar un gritillo, cuando sintió las manos de su querido príncipe acariciar su cintura. Igualmente, Sasuke depositaba suaves, pero húmedos, besos en su blanquecino cuello, junto con el hecho de que Sakura podía sentir su enorme y musculoso cuerpo pegado al diminuto y frágil de ella.

La ninfa comenzó a jadear, cuando las manos del Uchiha empezaron con eróticas caricias a sus senos y su vagina. Algo que, si bien le fascinaba cuando hacían el amor, ahora mismo le incomodaba un poco, debido al entumecimiento de su figura.

¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Acaso aquel hombre no se saciaba de su apetito sexual?!

— Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Basta — suplicó en un susurro la pelirrosa — Ya no puedo más. Me duele todo el cuerpo, además de que mi vagina y mi ano me arden.

Lógicamente, el azabache no era un bruto, así que se separó suavemente. No obstante, soltó un resoplido de molestia, pues él quería seguirle haciendo el amor a su niña, una y otra vez.

— Está bien — contestó el moreno, con el tono de un niño regañado.

Aquel ademán se le hizo muy tierno a la hada de cerezos, ya que era algo tan impropio de un poderoso guerrero como lo era Sasuke Uchiha. La chica no pudo evitar abrasarle, y pegar su pequeño y frágil cuerpo al torso del moreno, para después darle un pequeño beso en los ligeramente ásperos labios de su príncipe.

— Sasu-chan. Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces, y necesito un descanso — expresó la bonita ninfa tiernamente, mientras le observaba con aquellos magníficos esmeraldas que brillaban con vida propia — Pero te prometo que voy a compensarte. Sólo déjame descansar un poco.

Sasuke, simplemente, no se podía resistir cuando Sakura le pedía algo, especialmente con aquella mirada de niña dulce, así que exhaló suavemente, y asintió con su cabeza. A continuación, abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa de Iridia, y besó aquellos labios sabor cereza, los cuales estaban sumamente hinchados, pero aún lucían apetecibles.

El pelinegro, tras unos segundos, finalmente se separó, y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que la ojiesmeralda, a la cual le sonrió suavemente. El Uchiha entonces retiró sus brazos musculosos de la estrecha cintura de Sakura.

— De acuerdo. Pero el día de mañana no te me vas a escapar — afirmó el pelinegro, totalmente altanero, y con aquella sonrisa soberbia, para después besar rápidamente la boca de Sakura.

La princesa hada se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? — endilgó la ninfa, con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Te parece que esté bromeando? — replicó el Uchiha, con aquella cínica sonrisa, la cual estaba empezando a irritar a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke, definitivamente, no podía estar hablando en serio. Es decir, ¡Ella necesitaría al menos una semana para poder recuperarse de toda la intensa actividad sexual que compartió con el príncipe de los Uchiha! No había modo de que su cuerpo se recuperase en tan sólo una noche.

Sakura suspiró, tratando de olvidarse de todo éso. Al fin y al cabo, ella decidía si quería hacerlo o no. Siempre y cuando Sasuke no usara aquel encanto masculino, que naturalmente poseía, y que la "sometía" a su voluntad.

Tal vez Sakura tendría que trabajar bastante el área sexual, para lograr dominar sus impulsos. Sabía que terminaría cediendo, de todos modos.

— Como sea. Será mejor que nos vistamos — concluyó la ojiesmeralda, hastiada.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, ya que, si lo hacía audiblemente, seguramente acabaría con la poca paciencia que, en aquellos momentos, poseía la princesa de las hadas, lo que le provocaría un fuerte golpe en el estómago, o un buen jalón de cabellos, así que desistió de hacer algún comentario burlón.

El pelinegro se había terminado de colocar su remera sin mangas, como su pantalón y botas, y estaba enredándose su Sanjiegun en la espalda baja, así como su cuchillo de combate a un costado de su cintura. Sakura, por su parte, se hallaba un poco desesperada de no poder encontrar sus prendas íntimas, las cuales vestía bajo aquel largo vestido estilo griego color aqua claro. La chica había incluso sacudido aquella vestimenta aqua, en esperanzas de poder hallar sus bragas, y su sujetador tonalidad rosa pálido, pero sin éxito alguno. Sakura se exasperó, y miró a todas partes, tratando de hallar su ropa interior, hasta que se topó con el cuerpo de su amado.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó la pelirrosa.

El moreno volvió su mirada a la ninfa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por casualidad no has visto mi ropa interior? — le preguntó esperanzada la chica.

— Por supuesto — dijo el Uchiha calmadamente.

— ¿En serio? — exclamó Sakura alegre, ya que se estaba empezando a frustrar.

— Sí. Y ha sido lo más excitante que mis ojos han tenido el gusto de presenciar — bromeó el moreno — Solamente segundo de tu vagina y ano, por supuesto.

La ninfa se golpeó la frente con su mano. Debía de haber sabido que Sasuke saldría con alguna ocurrencia.

— Estoy hablando en serio, Sasuke.

La chica alzó la voz notoriamente, dando a entender que no estaba para juegos.

— De acuerdo. Lo siento. Pero no. No he visto tu ropa interior — afirmó el príncipe guerrero — ¿No la habrás olvidado en el jardín?

— No. Estoy segura de que la traje, junto con el resto de las cosas — aseguró la ninfa.

Justo en ése momento, Sakura se percató de un detalle que pasó por alto: La mirada traviesa de Sasuke. Sus oscuras obsidianas tenía un brillo de diversión, como aquel que los niños demostraban cuando habían hecho una diablura. Aquello, obviamente, se le hizo sumamente sospechoso a la princesa de las hadas, y ante lo cual entrecerró sus ojos. La ninfa de cabellos rosados se acercó amenazadora al príncipe del Clan del Fuego, y se le quedó viendo a aquel par de obsidianas con su mirada inquisidora.

— Sasuke-kun — pronunció algo tétrica la Haruno.

— ¿Qué?

Curiosamente, el mencionado se mantuvo estoico, ante aquella mirada y tono de voz, lo cual amedrentaría hasta el más rudo.

— ¿Será acaso que _**tú**_ sabes dónde está mi ropa interior? — cuestionó la chica, con un tono amenazador, pero ahora cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Sasuke, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, lo cual le habría dado credibilidad, si es que aún no conservara aquel brillo en sus profundas pupilas.

— ¿Ah, sí? Mírame a los ojos — le ordenó la princesa hada, apuntando con sus dedos índice y corazón a sus propios esmeraldas — Dime que realmente no sabes dónde está mi ropa interior.

Sasuke obedeció la orden, y se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te lo dije. Además, ¿Por qué razón tendría que saber yo? Se supone que son tus cosas — se excusó el moreno.

No obstante, Sakura no creía una sola palabra, porque tantos sus obsidianas, como su aura, lo delataban enteramente.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! ¡Lo puedo ver en tus ojos! — aseveró la pelirrosa, quien se acercó aún mas al chico, hasta quedar a un par de metros — ¡¿Dónde está?! — cuestionó con autoridad.

— ¿Qué cosa? — inquirió inocentemente Sasuke.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡¿Dónde están mis bragas y mi sujetador?! — demandó la ninfa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Éso! ¡Lo hubieras preguntado desde el principio! — respondió el moreno, con un toque de cinismo.

El pelinegro entonces metió su mano a una de las bolsas de su pantalón, y extrajo una tela color rosa.

— ¿Te refieres a ésto?

Sakura abrió los ojos, cuando Sasuke le mostró las pequeñas bragas de encaje, de algodón y tonalidad rosa pálido, tal y como los pezones y vagina de Sakura, al igual que su cabello, labios y largas pestañas. El Uchiha las sostenía con las yemas de sus dedos pulgar, índice, y medio, a una distancia aproximada de unos treinta centímetros de su propio rostro.

La chica, simplemente, no podía creer que su príncipe realmente se había robado sus bragas, pero Sakura sacudió su cabeza, y se las intentó arrebatar, mas el azabache las retiró, justo antes de que siquiera la princesa hada pudiese rosar la tela. La ninfa bregó contra aquel apuesto, pero increíblemente pervertido, pelinegro para arrebatarle su ropa interior. No obstante, éste hacía, literalmente, malabares para que no le quitara aquellas bragas.

— ¡Dámelas! — demandó la pelirrosa, prácticamente encima del ojinegro.

Sasuke reía para sus adentros, y malabareaba la tela de un lado a otro.

— No lo haré. Ahora son mías — dictaminó el moreno.

Sakura se detuvo, y se apartó un poco, mostrando una ceja enarcada, aunque era perceptible su molestia, además de que la ninfa colocó sus brazos en su cintura, como una jarra.

— ¿Y como para qué querrías tú mis bragas? — cuestionó enojada la chica hada.

La sonrisa del Uchiha se volvió una de falsa demencia. El moreno mostró sus dientes, y afiló sus ojos, casi como si fuese a torturar a alguien.

— ¿Para qué, preguntas? — enunció con maldad en su voz Sasuke — Muy simple. Para ésto.

Sasuke tomó, con ambas manos, la orillas de la tela, y la extendió, para acto seguido, hacer un acto de increíble perversión, que rayaba en lo obsceno.

El moreno se llevó las bragas rosa pálido, de la princesa de las hadas, al rostro, y se las pegó con ambas manos a su cara, aspirando fuertemente el aroma de los fluidos vaginales secos de Sakura. Y si no fuese porque su ropa era holgada, el pene erecto de Sasuke hubiese sido notorio a través de su pantalón. Acto seguido, el azabache se frotó las bragas en su rostro, como si aquella prenda fuese una tela para secarse.

Sakura casi desorbitó sus globos oculares ante tan pervertido acto, a la vez que su mandíbula casi se le desencajaba. Pero, eventualmente, la ninfa salió de su estupefacción cuando Sasuke volvió a aspirar las bragas. El moreno además soltó un jadeo, que sonó casi a un gruñido, demasiado obsceno para el gusto de la pelirrosa. Sakura mostraba un rostro anonadado.

— Ahhh... Sabes, Cerezo. Tu vaginita huele delicioso — elogió Sasuke, con absoluto cinismo, aún con las bragas de Sakura contra su rostro.

— T-Tú... ¿Pe-pero cómo es que eres capaz de...? — articuló anonadada la chica hada, incrédula de que su amado pelinegro hiciera un acto tan increíblemente obsceno.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — pronunció divertido el Uchiha — Como me encanta el olor de tu vagina, usaré ésto todo el tiempo.

El pelinegro se superó a sí mismo, cuando nuevamente estiró la prenda frente a su rostro, pero ahora la colocó de modo que la entrepierna de las bragas quedara de forma vertical contra su rostro, con cada agujero, donde iban las piernas, a los costados. Y ante la impresionada mirada de la ninfa, Sasuke se colocó las bragas rosas en su cara, como si éstas se tratasen de una mascara, e incluso se pegó la misma con ambas manos, con lo cual el moreno volvió a aspirar fuertemente, soltando otro jadeo/gruñido.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué delicioso! — anunció Sasuke, con total calma — ¡Un exquisito olor a vagina!

Y aunque apenas era perceptible, gracias a las bragas de Sakura, la hada pudo ver la sonrisa inocente y cínica de Sasuke bajo la tela. Aquello, sin embargo, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y con ello, la paciencia de la princesa de Iridia llegó a su fin.

Sakura, de inmediato, se abalanzó sobre un risueño Sasuke, tratándole de arrancar sus bragas del rostro de éste, pero el pelinegro sólo movía su cabeza, para apartarla de las manos de la chica. El Uchiha entonces usó sus musculosos brazos, para detener el cuerpo de su pequeña, mientras Sakura forcejeaba contra él, mas éste tenía una clara ventaja de fuerza, en comparación con la ojiesmeralda, por lo que la ninfa ahora se dedicaba a soltar cuantos manotazos podía contra el fornido pecho de Sasuke, quien no paraba de reír como un niño travieso, irritando cada vez más a la Haruno.

— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! — bramó la ninfa en una rabieta, aún golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el poderoso torso del Uchiha.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Cerezo! ¡No tenía quejas tuyas cuando te la metía hace unos minutos! — dijo con gracia el ojiobsidiana.

Pero aquello sólo enfureció aún mas a la chica.

— ¡Idiota! — bramó totalmente irritada la hada.

Sakura se intentó trepar al pelinegro para arrebatarle sus bragas, pero, nuevamente, el aludido se le adelantó, y atrapó en un gentil abrazo de oso a la pelirrosa, mediante lo cual, le inmovilizó los brazos, y el cuerpo, todo ello mientras continuaba mofándose.

La ninfa forcejeaba contra aquel agarre, el cual, si bien no buscaba lastimarle, fue lo suficientemente firme para que sus intentos de arrebatarle las bragas fueran inútiles, y por ello desistió de hacerlo, aunque éso no le impidió a Sakura fulminar al príncipe del Clan del Fuego con su mirada. La hada apenas veía aquel par de obsidianas que le mantenían su furibunda mirada con aquel mismo brillo travieso, gracias a que la entrepierna de sus bragas rosa pálido cubrían casi todo su rostro.

— Sasuke. Es en serio. Bájame de una buena vez, y dame mis bragas — demandó la princesa de las hadas.

El aludido asintió, aún con aquel firme agarre en su cuerpo.

— Te bajaré. Pero no te daré tus bragas — dictaminó Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura tensara sus ojos.

— ¡¿Y por qué no?! — interpeló la chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda.

— Ya te lo dije. Ahora son mías — respondió como sin nada el moreno, incluso encogiéndose de hombros — Es como un recuerdo de nuestra primera vez.

Sakura resopló bastante molesta, intentando zafarse del agarre de su amado, al cual, en aquel preciso instante, detestaba.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Bájame ahora mismo, tarado! — le ordenó la ninfa, con aquellos orbes afilados.

Sasuke la puso en el suelo arenoso de las termales al instante, pero volvió a atraparla, cuando vio que la hada intentaba abalanzarse, para arrebatarle las bragas de su rostro.

— Ah, ah, ah — negó con un dedo el Uchiha — Eres una tramposa.

Sakura soltó un bufido, y se cruzó de brazos, aún fulminando con su mirada aquellas cínicas obsidianas.

— ¡¿Y qué esperas que haga?! ¡¿Que me quede completamente desnuda?! — interrogó con fastidio la chica.

Sasuke, sin embargo, levantó ambas manos a los costados, y a la altura de sus hombros.

— Aún tienes tu vestido. ¿Sabes? — aludió el ojinegro, apuntando a aquella larga prenda aqua, la cual aún reposaba en una orilla de la cueva.

— ¡Éso ya lo sé, tonto! — espetó ya harta la Haruno — ¡Pero no me puedo poner mi vestido, sin antes colocarme mi sujetador y mis bragas!

Mas sin en cambio, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no? Nadie te lo está impidiendo — respondió Sasuke, restándole toda importancia al asunto.

Sakura se tapó su rostro con sus manos, y soltó un resoplido de frustración, no sabiendo cómo convencer al príncipe de los Uchiha. Sakura cerró los ojos, y levantó ambas palmas de forma vertical, a los costados de su rostro. La ninfa suspiró pesadamente, abriendo finalmente sus fanales.

— Escucha, Sasuke. De verdad necesito que me des mi ropa interior. No puedo salir sólo con mi vestido. Así que, por favor; devuélveme mis bragas, y mi sujetador — solicitó ya más calmada la princesa de Iridia, quien descendió una mano a su pierna, y extendió la otra hacia aquel apuesto pelinegro.

Sin embargo, tal y como se lo esperaba, el azabache se negó rotundamente.

— Te he dicho que no voy a devolvértelos. Y ya no insistas, porque pierdes tu tiempo — respondió Sasuke, dando por terminada la conversación, y mostrándole la espalda a la chica.

Sakura suspiró derrotada. Se dio por vencida, y se encaminó hacia donde se hallaba su largo vestido de estilo griego, el cual de inmediato se colocó, junto con sus Ballerinas.

Cuando la ninfa se sacudía el resto de la humedad de su cabello, contempló con horror cómo Sasuke se encaminaba a la salida de aquella cueva volcánica, por lo que se encarreró hacia él, incluso desapareciendo entre cerezos, para reaparecer justo en la entrada de la misma. Sakura extendió sus brazos a los lados, bloqueándole la salida al último de los Uchiha.

— ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, menso?! — demandó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke parpadeó unos segundos, para después encogerse de hombros.

— Eh... ¿Salir de la cueva? — mencionó con tranquilidad el Uchiha, como si nada relevante sucediera.

— ¡No me refiero a éso, tonto! — rebatió en un grito la ninfa, la cual fulminaba con sus esmeraldas aquellas aburridas obsidianas.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó el moreno, con inocencia.

— ¡No te atrevas a salir de aquí con mis bragas sobre tu cara! — amenazó la heredera al trono de Iridia, con un tono de voz tan intimidante que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

— ¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! — exclamó exasperado el azabache.

Sasuke se retiró las bragas de la Haruno de un sólo tirón, y las guardó dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

— ¡Ya esta! ¡¿Contenta?! — pronunció hastiado el azabache, manteniéndole la dura mirada a la ninfa — Tsk. De verdad que a veces eres una condenada molestia — masculló por lo bajo, mientras pasaba al lado de la princesa hada.

Sakura suspiró una vez más.

— Dios. No entiendo cómo es que me enamoré de alguien tan tonto como tú — pronunció con fastidio la chica, aunque realmente sólo lo decía por el momento.

Sasuke, sin embargo, sonrió.

— Vamos, Sakura.

El Uchiha se acercó a la mencionada, y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Sasuke le plantó un intenso beso, el cual la ninfa al principio se rehusó a corresponder, pero sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura devolviera el amoroso gesto, en el que enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke y Sakura se separaron, por la demanda de oxígeno a sus cuerpos. Posteriormente, ambos abrieron sus ojos, y los clavaron en los del otro.

— Soy un maldito pervertido. Lo sé. Pero aún así me amas, ¿No es así? — preguntó Sasuke, con voz suave, y con una sonrisa altanera.

Aquella acción contagió a la ninfa, quien imitó el mismo gesto, pero con dulzura y amor.

— Demasiado. Por desgracia — bromeó la princesa hada, soltando una risilla.

Sasuke y Sakura compartieron otro beso suave y profundo, el cual duró un poco menos, pero emitió las mismas sensaciones de amor.

— Vámonos. Tenemos trabajo por hacer — concluyó el azabache.

Sasuke sostuvo la pequeña mano diestra de Sakura con su zurda, y comenzó a caminar con ella a las afueras de aquel volcán, donde ambos fueron recibidos por la intensa luz solar que les cegó un momento. Pero, al cabo de un tiempo, sus pupilas se adaptaron al entorno, y pudieron ver con claridad el Huerto del Edén.

La ninfa seguía mecánicamente al príncipe del Clan del Fuego, ya que sus pensamientos aún se mantenían en todo lo que había pasado, desde el día de ayer. Sakura llegó a aquel lugar virgen y casta, pero ahora la hada saldría como la amante de aquel poderoso, rudo, y apuesto príncipe, llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

Quién se habría imaginado que su vida cambiaría en tan sólo una noche.

Pero la ninfa sonrió con el corazón henchido de amor. Definitivamente, no se arrepentía de haberle entregado su virginidad, su corazón, su alma, y su vida a su _**Dulce Príncipe**_. Y no sólo ello, sino que muy pronto dejaría de ser una Haruno, y se convertiría en una mujer Uchiha. En nada más, y nada menos, que _**Sakura Uchiha**_ : Esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, matriarca del mismo Clan, y la madre de futuros bebés Uchiha.

En definitiva, la princesa hada estaba feliz. Como nunca imaginó que lo llegaría a estar.

.

.

 **...**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo leyendo estos dos capítulos. Y un agradecimiento especial a mi Senior Lulyta-chan. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo constante.**

 **La verdad es que, pese a que aún no estoy muy convencida con éstos dos capítulos, vaya que me divertí escribiéndolos.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha es un personaje difícil. Puesto que su personalidad post-manga no está muy esclarecida; dejando mucho a la deriva. Hay fickers que aún lo describen como el frío, y despreciable vengador de la parte dos. Pero el Sasuke post-Naruto es todo un misterio. Misma razón por la que cuesta trabajo hacer buen uso del personaje.**

 **Por otra parte, ¿A quién no le gustaría un Sasuke pervertido? Al menos a mí sí *¬***

 **En fin. Sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**


	26. El Templo de Theia y el Gran Desafío

**Nota de Autora:** Con éste capítulo volvemos a retomar la historia. Pero advierto que hay una escena subida de tono en éste episodio. Aunque no es comparable con los anteriores capítulos.

Aclarado éso, ¡Que disfruten la lectura!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XXVI:** El Templo de Theia y el Gran Desafío.

Kaguya Otsutsuki se hallaba revisando los restantes documentos de sumisión, de aquellos últimos países que restaban aún en pie, tan sólo algunos cuantos reinos menores de lo que anteriormente fueron parte de la división política de los Cuatro Continentes Mayores. Los últimos países en libertad vieron que simplemente no tenían posibilidad alguna de enfrentar a la poderosa reina de Wintersun. Aún si se aliaban entre todos, con el fin de hacerle frente, sus esperanzas eran nulas, en comparación de los miles de millones que conformaban el ultramasivo ejército de la dictadora más despiadada de la historia, la cual Terra había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Y aunque Kaguya estuviese por su propia cuenta, ninguno de aquellos reinos podría enfrentarla. Aún si enviaban a sus mejores guerreros a combate, los mismos sufrirían una miserable muerte, a manos de la brutalmente tirana reina/diosa, quien incluso había sido capaz de derrotar a la Legendaria Amazona, de la cual se creía que era la única con la capacidad de hacerle frente a tan imponente ser como lo es Kaguya. No obstante, ni sus asombrosas habilidades con la AntiMateria, pudieron darle la victoria ante la hechicera más poderosa de la historia, Kaguya Otsutsuki. En definitiva, la princesa de la Luna ahora dominaba el globo entero, y no tenía a nadie que se le opusiera.

Regularmente, Kaguya optaba por ignorar la diplomacia, y simplemente atacaba sin compasión alguna los reinos que deseaba controlar, asesinando a cuanto ser se le cruzaba enfrente, desde ancianos, mujeres embarazadas, y menores de edad. Literalmente, ningún ser se escapaba de las garras de aquella increíblemente poderosa hada oscura.

Pero la Otsutsuki reconsideró su plan de invadir los últimos países, ya que gastaría dinero y tiempo en enviar tropas a derribar simples naciones pequeñas, y que no poseían los suficientes recursos naturales, o riquezas, como para realmente llamar la atención, por lo que, por primera vez en su vida, decidió aceptar la rendición por parte de sus adversarios. En caso de que éstos decidieran rebelarse algún día, ella misma en persona se encargaría de aniquilarlos. Por ahora, admitiría el tratado de subordinación de ésos reinos menores. Tenía peces más grandes que freír.

Tras firmar el último de los documentos, y dárselos todos a uno de sus esclavos, la gobernante de Nubrum le ordenó enviarlos a sus respectivas naciones. Aquel monstruo, que parecía un humanoide con cabeza de oso hormiguero, y con cabellos de serpiente, hizo una reverencia, y se retiró de inmediato.

Kaguya decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, y estirarse un poco, para eliminar el entumecimiento de sus piernas por estar sentada por unas cuantas horas.

Pero antes de salir de la sala de su trono, se vio a sí misma descender por unas largas escaleras a su siniestra, las cuales le llevaron al vestíbulo principal de su palacio, donde detrás de aquellas enormes escaleras, que encaminaban a la sala de conferencias, se hallaba una puerta, la cual resguardaba lo que ella consideraba la _**Sala de Trofeos**_.

Kaguya decidió dar un vistazo a su colección personal de premios, los cuales había recolectado a lo largo de sus travesías, por lo que abrió aquella puerta y se adentró a aquella sala iluminada por muchos candelabros, que estaban encendidos por fuego mágico, el cual jamás se apagaba.

Dentro de la misma, varios pilares estaban edificados, a una distancia aproximada de un metro de separación de cada uno, tanto a lo largo como a lo ancho. En los mismos, unas cajas de cristal resguardaban cada uno de sus "trofeos"; como ella solía llamarles, pero en realidad, lejos de ser ornamentas, u objetos de alto valor histórico y cultural, en realidad eran bastante macabros.

Cada uno de ellos contenía las cabezas cercenadas de los reyes que había derrotado en combate, así como las de algunos otros personajes importantes, quienes fueron en su momento opositores ante sus ideales. Aquellas testas habían sido embalsamadas, con el objetivo de que no se descompusieran, quedando como un estremecedor testimonio de cada una de sus conquistas. Había, por supuesto, cinco columnas en particular que mantenían aquellas vitrinas especiales, de los cuatro reyes principales de Terra, mas una en particular que, para Kaguya, representaba su más grande tesoro.

La reina/diosa de Terra se acercó a apreciar cada una de las cabezas decapitadas, puesto que quería rememorar el cómo conquistó cada uno de los territorios que demolió y que, subsecuentemente, sometió a su oscuro legado.

Primero, se aproximó al más cercano a su posición: El Pilar de Gaia. En aquella vitrina, estaba adornado el símbolo de la Tierra; más concretamente hablando, el planeta Terra era su símbolo. Dentro de aquella caja de cristal se hallaba la cabeza del que fue en vida el longevo gobernante del continente de la Tierra. Un hombre de edad avanzada, el cual, contrario al resto de cabezas desmembradas, demostraba serenidad absoluta, como si se hubiese entregado a sí mismo a la guadaña de la muerte.

— Ōnoki. Del Reino de Gaia — reverenció la peliblanca, pero con un tono calmado, como si respetara aquella cabeza — Sin duda, una muerte honorable. Fuiste un gran guerrero, y líder para tu país. Luchaste hasta el final por tu gente, aún cuando tenías todo en contra. Por mucho, eres el único al cual respeto. Fuiste un gran hombre, y un respetable rey — elogió con toda honra la reina del Fuego — Descansa en paz, Lord de la Tierra.

Kaguya hizo una respetuosa reverencia, dándole tributo a aquel hombre. Ōnoki, aún durante su muerte, demostró valentía y determinación, no sometiéndose al temor que imponía la imponente gobernante de Nubrum.

La peliblanca se mantuvo inclinada, y con los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos, rindiéndole honores a aquel difunto anciano. Es cierto que ella era una mujer sin misericordia contra sus enemigos, pero también le brindaba honor a quien honor lo merecía, ya que a Ōnoki le dio una muerte rápida e indolora, con una decapitación por espada, cercenando limpiamente aquella cabeza.

Kaguya finalmente se irguió y abrió los ojos. Después, se acercó a la vitrina donde la cortada cabeza del ahora muerto rey del Continente de la Tierra reposaba en una bandeja de rodio, perfectamente colocada y resguardada en otra cámara de vacío. La peliblanca tomó la vitrina con sus manos, y depositó un beso en la misma, dejando incluso marcado su labial rojo en la caja de cristal. Aquello parecería extraño de parte de la ninfa, pero ella simplemente rendía tributo a través de ello.

Acto seguido, se acercó al pilar que resguardaba la cercenada cabeza de la que alguna vez fue la suprema gobernante del Continente del Agua.

La temible reina contempló unos segundos aquella testa que, como la mayoría de las expuestas dentro de aquella tétrica habitación, mostraba una faz de terror y pánico absoluto. Aquella cabeza estaba, además, carente de los globos oculares, así como la lengua y los dientes, prueba de que ésa persona había sido torturada brutalmente, antes de morir.

— Mei Terumi, del Reino de Poseidón — enunció con absoluto desprecio la reina de Wintersun — Sólo eras una vulgar puta que estaba más interesada en conseguir quién se cogiera* tu inmunda cavidad rectal, y fue por éso que decidí matarte primero. Con ello, pude librar al mundo de una zorra como tú. No me habría sorprendido que congeniaras a la perfección con la ramera de Tsunade. Son iguales en casi todo sentido.

La ninfa oscura soltó un monosílabo, y le mostró su dedo medio a aquella cabeza, la cual, lógicamente, no habría respondido ante aquella obscena señal. Para Kaguya, simplemente era como una burla hacia la memoria de aquella mujer, quien, en vida, había sido muy hermosa y exuberante, además de ser famosa por su personalidad "coqueta" y seductora. Combinación que a la reina de Wintersun simplemente le parecía de lo más repulsiva.

Si tenía que ser honesta, Kaguya únicamente decidió atacar primero al Continente del Agua, porque no soportaba a aquella bella pelirroja, éso claro después de haber diezmado al Continente del Fuego, claro está. En comparación del difunto rey del Continente de la Tierra, la muerte no fue gentil para Mei Terumi, a quien torturó por varias semanas de manera atroz. Y si no fuese porque aquella exuberante mujer falleció cuando su cuerpo llegó al límite, a causa de las inhumanas torturas por las que pasaba, Kaguya Otsutsuki hubiese continuado masacrándola hasta hoy día.

A continuación, Kaguya se encaminó a otro de los pilares, donde reposaba la cabeza del rey del Continente del Viento, aquel que gobernaba sobre uno de los Clanes más poderosos de toda Terra, del cual se decía que era tan mítico y legendario, como el Senju y el de los Uchiha: El _**Clan Uzumaki**_.

En aquella vitrina, reposaba la cabeza de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros, un tanto pequeños en comparación al promedio. Kaguya mostró un rostro de indiferencia, puesto que realmente no tenía muchas memorias de aquel hombre.

— Rasa, del Reino de Aeolus — pronunció con monotonía la pseudo/diosa — Nunca fuiste alguien relevante. La única razón por la que te derroqué fue para exterminar al Clan Uzumaki. Date por afortunado, por no haber echado tu cabeza a los leones — concluyó, pasando de largo, y dirigiéndose al próximo pilar.

La reina de Wintersun pasó de largo hacia el otro pilar, donde estaba resguardada la cabeza del que fue el rey usurpador del Continente del Fuego, el cual actualmente ella gobernaba. En aquella vitrina, se mostraba una medial luna con un círculo a su derecha, lo cual representaba al símbolo del Clan Otsutsuki, al que ahora Kaguya pertenecía. No porque le agradara llevar aquel título, sino porque así convenía a sus intereses.

— Gouki Otsutsuki — articuló la diosa hada, con voz oscura — Estafador, mentiroso, y un maldito marica — añadió con desprecio — Tu Clan estaba lleno de inútiles, y simplemente te aprovechaste de la misteriosa masacre del Clan Uchiha, para usurpar el trono de Wintersun. No sabes lo repulsivo que me fue tenerme que hacer pasar por tu esposa, pero al menos pude hacerte sufrir, antes de matarte, al igual que todas las basuras de tu Clan.

Kaguya soltó otro monosílabo, y se encaminó al último, y más preciado, "trofeo" que poseía. Aquella cabeza, que pertenecía a la que alguna vez fue la gran matriarca, y suprema gobernante del reino de Iridia. La que fue alabada y vanagloriada, por sus grandes habilidades de combate, y por ser la única capaz de manipular la Magia AntiMateria, además de la increíblemente poderosa hada ancestro, llamada _**Eva del Génesis**_ , claro está. Aquella mujer a la cual, en algún momento, Kaguya guardaba un profundo respeto, y le llamaba _**Nē-san**_. Aquella exuberante mujer que le traicionó y que, subsecuentemente, Kaguya asesinó a sangre fría en combate, humillándola frente a todo su pueblo.

Tsunade Senju. Mejor conocida como la _**Amazona Legendaria**_.

Kaguya se encaminó a aquel pilar a lo alto de su sala de trofeos, donde reposaba la vitrina adornada con diamantes. Aquella donde estaba resguardada la cabeza de una rubia de ojos ámbares, tan parecidos a los de ella. A diferencia del resto, ésta mostraba desolación, y tristeza en sus ojos, como si hubiese sufrido más su muerte interna, y de modo espiritual, que propiamente en el físico.

Al llegar, Kaguya colocó una mano sobre la vitrina, y clavó sus heladores ojos sobre la testa de su difunta hermana.

— Tsunade Senju — espetó la albina, con oscuridad y frialdad — No sabes cómo te desprecio, aún tras más de cuatro años después de tu muerte — siseó con odio absoluto.

Kaguya tensó su mano izquierda, al grado de enterrarse sus perfectas uñas en la piel, y sacarse sangre.

— Si pudiera traerte de vuelta a la vida, te haría sufrir tanto que el mismísimo Lucifer se cagaría del miedo.

Kaguya arañó aquella vitrina con sus manos, dejando un rastro de rasguños en la misma.

— Eres tan despreciable que, cada vez que veo tu repugnante rostro, me enfurece. Me ignoraste cuando más te necesitaba, y te regodeaste con ésos estúpidos vejestorios que formaban el consejo. Pero al fin tuviste tu recompensa, maldita perra arrastrada.

Los ojos de Kaguya cambiaron a un color violeta oscuro, sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía, y que su aura se incrementaba poco a poco. Pero se tranquilizó, y soltó un suspiro para contener su poderosa energía, o de lo contrario la peliblanca terminaría por destruir su hermoso palacio que tanto le gustaba, además de su sala de trofeos. Y en definitiva, no quería estropear aquellas cabezas que simbolizaban todas sus proezas en aquella brutal guerra. No obstante, Kaguya escupió aquella vitrina, que contenía la cabeza decapitada de Tsunade Senju, la ex-matriarca de Iridia y maestra de su hija.

De no ser porque estropearía su "trofeo", Kaguya hubiese estampado su puño sobre aquella vitrina, para después extraer aquella cabeza, y estrujarla entre sus manos, a la cual destruiría, hasta que no quedara más que una pila de sesos y sangre. Pero si algo le fascinaba a la temible reina de Wintersun, era el conservar, en las mejores condiciones posibles, las cabezas de sus víctimas. Por un lado, para vanagloriarse por haber derrotado a poderosos enemigos, y por el otro para burlarse de otros, lo cual era la misma razón por la que reservaba la testa de la que alguna vez fue su hermana. Como si fuera un oscuro testamento de su derrota, a la que era considerada la hechicera más poderosa de todos los tiempos, tras Eva del Génesis, cosa que, obviamente, ponía a Kaguya aún en mayor posición.

Tras haber contemplado aquellas decapitadas cabezas, como no lo hacía en bastante tiempo, Kaguya decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire en su palco favorito. Aquel donde podía contemplar su majestuoso reino, mientras bebía una copa de su vino _**Cabernet Sauvignon**_ , cosechado de décadas de antigüedad que le daban un sabor intenso y muy amargo, el cual nunca fallaba en fascinarle a la hada oscura.

Al llegar a su balcón favorito, se sentó en aquella elegante silla que tenía una lujosa carpa por encima, debido a que una torrencial lluvia azotaba la bella ciudad de Wintersun. Aunque, curiosamente, el Sol podía asomarse a través de las mismas densas nubes, así que, igualmente, Kaguya decidió beber unas copas de vino, y despejar su mente de tanto estrés, del cual había atravesado en los últimos días, a causa de firmar tanto papeleo y el comandar ejércitos a combate.

Uno de sus tantos sirvientes, que en éste caso era un hada masculina, le entregó una fina botella de vino añejo, junto con una dorada copa, aquella que la gobernante del Continente del Fuego consideraba como una de sus mayores posesiones, pero que, igualmente, usaba para beber. El Silfo colocó la botella y el recipiente en aquella pequeña pero elegante mesa, al lado de aquel asiento real, donde actualmente descansaba la poderosa ninfa.

Kaguya tomó aquella copa en su mano, y la extendió hacia su esclavo, el cual destapó el corcho de aquella botella, y sirvió un poco de aquel amargo fluido. Kaguya observó un momento el vino en aquella copa y lo agitó, aspirando el fino aroma que emanaba el elegante líquido, al cual dio un pequeño trago, sonriendo por el increíble sabor que le proporcionaba a su paladar.

Pero repentinamente, se empezaron a escuchar pasos provenientes del interior del palacio, y que se dirigían hacia la tirana gobernante de Wintersun, la cual obviamente se percató de ello, pero continuó degustando su amarga bebida.

El dueño de aquellas pesadas pisadas pertenecían a uno de sus más leales sirvientes. En concreto, pertenecían a un encapuchado de cabellos rojos, y orbes de la misma tonalidad, con la única excepción de que éstos eran de un color más oscuro, como si estuviesen barnizados en espesa sangre oscura.

El recién llegado hizo una respetuosa reverencia, al inclinarse sobre su propio cuerpo, y colocarse una mano en su vientre de forma horizontal, muy a pesar de que Kaguya no le prestaba ni aún la más mínima de las atenciones.

— Lady Kaguya. Me disculpo por interrumpirle su descanso, pero tengo información que proporcionarle — enunció el siniestro pelirrojo, con frialdad y tetricidad en su voz.

Kaguya resopló molesta, pero, igualmente, lo observó por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que avisarme? — cuestionó demandante la reina de Nubrum, dejando en claro que no quería perder su tiempo.

— Recién completé la expedición de reconocimiento especial de las áreas circundantes de Medel, como su majestad me lo ha ordenado, pero, desafortunadamente, no he hallado rastros del rey Hatake, o de los ciudadanos de Medel — reportó el pelirrojo — Por otra parte, Kabuto ha sufrido tres asaltos, y ha perdido a muchos efectivos, por lo que ha mandado a solicitar refuerzos.

— ¿Alguna idea de quiénes han sido los perpetradores? — preguntó la ninfa oscura, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Me temo no lo he confirmado de primera mano, pero, de acuerdo a los informes que me envió Kabuto, hace alusión a hadas guerreras y Shinobis.

Kaguya tensó los puños. Tenía casi la certeza absoluta de que se trataban de los presos políticos que había enclaustrado en Pandemonium, y que ahora buscaban debilitar sus ejércitos, para acabar con todos sus hombres. La reina del Continente del Fuego sabía que enviar a Nagato no sería suficiente para contener las agresiones, y de perder a más de sus hombres corría el riesgo de debilitar sus propias defensas, dejándole expuesta para un posible atentado en el que participarían beligerantes aliados. Si quería hacerlo del modo correcto, tendría que ir ella misma a confrontar a aquellos seres que tanto detestaba.

Kaguya chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, y se levantó de su asiento, para después aventar la copa a lo lejos, y materializar tanto su cetro mágico como su traje de batalla. En concreto, un traje _**Warlock**_.

Éste consistía de un vestido largo sin escote, de color violeta oscuro, con aberturas en los muslos, pero debajo de aquel vestido, Kaguya llevaba un par de mallas largas oscuras que cubrían completamente sus piernas. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes muy largos, hasta la mitad de sus bíceps, y en los antebrazos llevaba unos guanteletes de batalla, hechos de adamantino, que le llegaban casi hasta los codos. Asimismo, la poderosa hechicera llevaba un par de botas de combate, que le cubría hasta las rodillas y que estaban bellamente decoradas. Y para complementar todo su atuendo, llevaba encima una enorme gabardina negra, que estaba reforzada en los codos y los hombros, la cual, igualmente, incluía una capucha que, en ése preciso instante, no estaba colocada en la cabeza de la ninfa oscura.

Kaguya levantó su cetro a lo alto, y éste destelló por una fracción de segundos, invocando a uno de sus demonios alados.

— Tsk. Ése inútil de Kabuto. Pensé que podría al menos controlar la zona — espetó con frialdad la reina, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la orilla de su palco favorito — ¿Cuál es el número de casualidades? — le preguntó la reina al Uzumaki.

— Ciento cincuenta mil efectivos han caído desde el sitiamiento de Medel — replicó el pelirrojo.

Kaguya resopló, y finalmente vio a un enorme demonio alado, el cual parecía un pterodáctilo deforme y sin piel en la cabeza.

— De acuerdo. Entonces yo personalmente me encargaré de eliminarlos — comunicó la temible reina de Wintersun — Por cierto. Te tengo una encomienda.

Kaguya volvió su mirada hacia Nagato, quien se inclinó una vez más.

— A sus órdenes, mi Lady.

— Necesito que averigües el actual paradero de ése bastardo de Onikage — le explicó la peliblanca — Desde hace unos días ha tenido un comportamiento extraño. Y hace apenas unas horas que le envié a investigar sobre el demonio de diez colas, pero he perdido todo contacto con él.

— Entiendo, Lady Kaguya. ¿Desea que le comparta algún "mensaje"?

Aquello significaba que Nagato lo eliminaría, pero, sorpresivamente, la Otsutsuki negó rotundamente.

— Simplemente házmelo saber. Y en cuanto termine de limpiar Medel, iré por él — mandó la ninfa de cabellos blancos.

Nagato asintió.

— Como usted ordene, su majestad.

Kaguya no dijo una palabra más, y dio un enorme salto por encima de su balcón. La reina cayó en el lomo de aquel demonio alado, ordenándole con voz estruendosa la dirección hacia el Continente de Spira. Nagato, por su parte, también dio un enorme salto de aquel balcón, para a continuación comenzar a transitar entre la enorme y bella ciudad de Wintersun. Y después, desaparecer entre el espeso bosque que rodeaba el galante reino.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Sakura finalmente llegaron a aquella enorme Sequoia, que era conocida como el _**Árbol de la Vida**_ , la cual, con el paso de los años, se volvía cada vez más enorme y masiva.

El Uchiha se acercó al enorme tronco, y examinó el área del suelo, buscando con la mirada aquella baldosa por la que había caído la pelirrosa casi siete años atrás. El moreno finalmente halló aquel inestable suelo, cuando palpó con las manos aquel baldosa cubierta de hojas y plantas. Sasuke la destruyó con una de sus manos, al impactar su puño, extrayendo la misma de aquel agujero que provocó con su mano.

— Bien. Parece que sigue intacto, tal y como lo dejamos — afirmó calmadamente el azabache, quien echó un último vistazo al interior de aquel túnel subterráneo.

— Supongo entonces aquello es señal de que realmente nadie ha habitado ésta zona — añadió la pelirrosa, inclinándose al lado del guerrero dracónico.

Sasuke se irguió, pero sin despegar su mirada de aquel agujero.

— Así parece — replicó el moreno — De acuerdo. Voy a bajar a dar un vistazo. Espérame aquí, Sakura.

La aludida asintió, y se hizo a un lado.

— Ten cuidado, Sasuke-kun — le dijo la ninfa.

El monje asintió, y dio un salto al interior de aquel túnel subterráneo, donde cayó en una rodilla, y de inmediato examinó el área circundante. La cueva ya no estaba en penumbra total, gracias a aquellas rocas incrustadas en la pared, que emitían ahora destellos verdosos.

Sasuke se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, tratando de identificar alguna presencia que pudiera llegar a encontrarse en aquella zona, pero lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de algunos ratones de campo y otros insectos, como saltamontes.

— ¿Cómo es que éstos animales llegaron hasta aquí? — se preguntó curioso el moreno.

Pero el azabache lo pasó por alto, y se encaminó hacia aquel agujero, donde aún se asomaba la ninfa.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás bien? — exclamó la pelirrosa desde lo alto.

El moreno dirigió su mirada y asintió, pero en el instante que lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ante la espléndida vista que tenía de la ninfa de cabellos exóticos.

— Dios...

Desde su posición, podía ver cómo el suave viento ondeaba el largo vestido de la pelirrosa, lo que hizo que se levantara un poco, y dejara al descubierto sus largas y suaves piernas. Mas aquello no fue lo que le sorprendió. Sino el hecho de que, al no llevar sus bragas, la vagina de la ojiesmeralda quedó expuesta ante sus oscuras obsidianas.

A Sasuke casi le da un derrame nasal, cuando apreció aquellos labios vaginales color rosa pálido que resaltaban de la blanca y albina piel de la entrepierna de la ninfa. Además de que el vestido se abultó más de lo debido, y le dio un mucho mejor panorama, cuando los pezones de Sakura se asomaron traviesamente unos segundos, pero que fueron más que suficientes para provocarle una erección.

El Uchiha se tuvo que voltear de inmediato, y cubrirse la nariz de un hilillo de sangre que salió de la misma, con lo cual extrañó a la ninfa, quien aún le observaba desde lo alto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? — inquirió ligeramente preocupada Sakura.

Pero su amado negó con la cabeza, y volvió su mirada hacia ella, aunque tuvo que contenerse ante la vista de su vagina.

— Nada. Sólo me entró algo de polvo en la nariz — mintió el azabache, tratando de sonar lo mas creíble que podía.

Sakura alzó una ceja en desconcierto, pero cayó en la farsa del Uchiha, pues, después de todo, Sasuke se hallaba a unos metros bajo tierra, y existía la posibilidad de ingerir tierra.

— Entiendo — dijo la chica, con la voz ligeramente alzada.

La profundidad de aquel agujero era al menos de unos diez metros, o cuando menos a comparación como lo recordaba Sakura.

— Esto... ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a bajar, Sasuke-kun? — le pidió la ninfa.

Sasuke asintió, y extendió al frente sus brazos.

Sasuke vio con lentitud cómo Sakura daba un salto, y su vestido se alzaba más de lo necesario, con lo cual le mostró al pelinegro su vagina, y sus hermosos senos, logrando que los ojos del azabache se dilataran del deseo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke actuó mecánicamente, cuando atrapo a la pequeña hada entre sus brazos, quien, en consecuencia, enredó los suyos alrededor del cuello del azabache. Mas cuando Sakura dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas a las obsidianas del Uchiha, se extrañó cuando los vio más oscuros de lo normal, como si se hallara... ¿Excitado?

— Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — preguntó con preocupación Sakura — ¿Estás bien?

— Mejor que nunca — musitó con la voz ronca el moreno, extrañando aún mas a la princesa de las hadas.

— ¿Mejor que nunca? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — demandó ahora la chica hada.

— Hace poco tuve la mejor vista de mi vida. Éso, además de verte llena de mi semen, claro está — respondió como sin nada Sasuke, con aquella sonrisa tan engreída, que la heredera al trono de Iridia odiaba, al menos en ése momento.

Sakura se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, y como pasmada en el Espacio/Tiempo, pero reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos, y entrecerró sus ojos. La ninfa afiló su mirada, y fulminó con ésta al príncipe del Clan del Fuego, a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas con un mohín, y se le enrojecían como tomates sus pecosos pómulos.

Para cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de el efecto que provocó por hablar demás, Sakura ya había elevado el alto su puño diestro, y lo estampó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza del último de los Uchiha. Éste casi pierde el equilibrio y se cae, pero logró mantener su balance.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Demonios Sakura! ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste éso?! — le recriminó el azabache, con una mueca de notorio dolor — ¡¿Acaso quieres descalabrarme?!

— ¡Aparte de pervertido, eres un cínico! — rugió la ninfa de cabellos rosados, soltando cuantos puñetazos podía, con los costados de sus manos, al pecho del Uchiha.

El moreno apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio, a causa de la lluvia de golpes, y manotazos a su torso.

— ¡Oye! ¡Deja de moverte! ¡Nos vas a tirar a ambos! — le ordenó el azabache.

Pero Sakura hacía caso omiso de su mandato, y continuaba atacando a su pecho.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un depravado! — vociferó la ninfa, usando todo lo que tenía en contra del pelinegro, desde golpes, arañazos, y jalones a aquellos caídos y lacios cabellos revueltos del pelinegro.

Sasuke sólo podía emitir gruñidos de molestia, ante las agresiones de la ninfa.

— ¡Ay por favor, Sakura! ¡Te vi enteramente desnuda, y te la metí hasta por el ano! ¡Pero resulta que ahora te cohíbes por nada!

Mas aquello sólo logró enojar aún mas a la chica. Sakura ensanchó sus orbes, y mostró una faz de ira total.

— ¡Idiota! — bramó completamente irritada la hada, aumentando la frecuencia y fuerza de sus ataques.

Los golpes de la ninfa, en realidad, apenas y tenían efecto en el Uchiha, aunque no por ello le eran menos molestos.

— Tsk. ¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Deja de golpearme! ¡¿Quieres?! — se disculpó enojado el pelinegro.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, y soltó un monosílabo. pero aún mantenía sus mofletes inflados, en aquella expresión de enojo tan infantil.

— Hmp. Realmente eres un tonto — masculló la ninfa entre dientes — No entiendo cómo es que pude enamorarme de un pervertido y completo tarado como tú.

Sasuke sonrió seductor, y acercó su rostro al oído de la hada de cerezos.

— Porque sabes que no te puedes resistir a mi galantería — pronunció el Uchiha, contra la pequeña oreja de Sakura.

La ninfa se sonrojó aún mas y negó efusivamente.

— ¡C-Claro que no! ¡No digas tonterías! — rebatió con nerviosismo Sakura, ante aquel tono de voz que desafiaba su autocontrol.

Demasiado tarde. Sasuke se dio cuenta del efecto que provocó en la pelirrosa, así que decidió seguir con el juego.

— Sabes. Te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas — enunció ronco y seductor el Uchiha.

Sasuke logró que el bochorno de la chica aumentara, hasta que su rostro se puso como un tomate. Sakura tuvo que usar sus manos para calmar el rubor de sus mejillas.

— ¡C-Cállate! ¡Y ya bájame, Sasuke-kun! — susurró aún nerviosa la princesa de Iridia.

El mencionado le plantó un beso en aquellos labios rosa pálido, y la bajó de inmediato.

Sakura se llevó una mano a su pecho y trató de regular su alterada respiración, provocada por aquel sugestivo tono de voz del chico que tanto amaba, pero que a veces igual detestaba, porque Sasuke pisoteaba su reputación como una ninfa. Sakura, de acuerdo a su naturaleza, debía ser la seductora, mas aquel apuesto pelinegro era capaz de generarle intensas sensaciones, además de alterar sus emociones, con tan sólo su tono de voz.

La Haruno tomó una bocanada de oxígeno, y lo exhaló sonoramente, finalmente calmando su galopante corazón, o de lo contrario terminaría haciéndolo con su querido príncipe ahí mismo, sin importarle la misión.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? — preguntó con arrogancia el azabache, sabiendo que lógicamente no lo estaba.

— Hmp. Idiota — pronunció por lo bajo la chica, lo cual logró sacarle una leve risa a su príncipe azul.

— Será mejor que continuemos con la misión, Cerezo — concluyó el moreno.

Sasuke empezó a adentrarse por aquel túnel, que descendía hacia el Templo de Theia. La princesa de Iridia suspiró resignada, y lo siguió.

— Definitivamente es un tonto.

Tardaron aproximadamente unos veinte minutos en descender hacia el fondo de aquel túnel profundo. Dentro del túnel, con cada tramo que avanzaban, las estalactitas que estaban en la pared se iluminaban de color esmeralda, tal y como los ojos de la hermosa chica hada.

Sakura, por algún motivo, ésta vez sentía algo de ansiedad, como si hubiese algo, o alguien, dentro de aquel extremadamente largo pasillo final, el cual, eventualmente, llegaba a unas escaleras enormes, que descendían al templo principal del Jardín del Origen.

Las escaleras tan sólo llegaban hasta cierto nivel, pero, mágicamente, aparecieron el resto de los peldaños hasta el fondo del templo, los cuales eran de un azul celeste transparente, además de que intermitaban constantemente. Los escalones desaparecían y reaparecían progresivamente, emanando un casi inaudible sonido orbital.

Sakura y Sasuke pronto descendieron aquella increíblemente larga escalera, aunque el Uchiha se desesperó, y optó por tomar a una sorprendida ninfa de la cintura. A continuación, dio un enorme salto hasta el fondo del templo, bajando a la chica hada cuando aterrizó.

— No entiendo qué se supone que tenemos que hacer en ésta zona. No hay nada de interés aquí, salvo aquel portal de allá — expresó monótono el azabache, apuntando a aquel arco que usó hace tiempo para salir del Edén.

Sakura se encogió levemente de hombros.

— Se supone que debemos hallar un pergamino, al menos de acuerdo a lo que Shizune-nēsan nos dijo — referenció la pelirrosa.

Sasuke exhaló audiblemente, y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, quedando en el centro del enorme templo.

— ¿Alguna idea de su descripción? — preguntó el moreno.

La ninfa asintió levemente.

— Shizune-nēsan me dijo que estaba hecho del cuero de un dinosaurio extinto. Es un rollo de color ocre, y con un listón de lino blanco — rememoró la chica, comenzando a buscar por su cuenta.

— Como sea. Terminemos con ésto.

Ambos chicos examinaron el templo en su totalidad, buscando aún en los lugares más recónditos del santuario, pero su progreso era prácticamente nulo, lo cual comenzaba a desesperar a ambos.

Sakura usaba su Visión Térmica, al adaptar sus pupilas a la Longitud de Onda adecuada, para hallar lo más pronto posible aquel pergamino. Pero, aún con ésa visión, le era muy difícil localizar siquiera una pista. Incluso probó con numerosas Longitudes de Onda, desde los Rayos Gamma, hasta las Ondas de Radio Largas, sin embargo, la ninfa no tuvo éxito alguno en rastrear algún indicio de aquel susodicho escrito, por lo que se comenzó a frustrar enormemente.

El pronóstico para el Uchiha era aún peor, ya que al no poseer las habilidades de manipulación de materia y energía, de la princesa de las hadas, se hallaba extremadamente limitado a su Espectro Visible, de apenas una mínima parte de la capacidad de la pelirrosa. Pero, durante su búsqueda, Sakura pudo notar una singularidad en lo alto de aquel templo.

Justo encima de un enorme jeroglífico, de aquel templo, se hallaba un agujero en la cuenca ocular de aquella criptografía, de lo que parecía un enorme dragón, por lo que la ojiesmeralda dirigió su mirada a aquel punto, y reajustó la Longitud de Onda de su Espectro ElectroMagnético. Sakura aumentó a la vez el acercamiento de su mirada, y por fin pudo ver un extraño rollo a lo alto, por lo que sonrió feliz.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Creo que lo encontré! — proclamó emocionada la preciosa ninfa, llamando la atención del príncipe de los Uchiha.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó el azabache.

La pelirrosa apuntó con su dedo al muro de aquel templo. Concretamente, a la figura de un antiguo dragón, de casi tres metros de altura.

Sasuke en un principio no pudo ver nada, a causa de dos cosas: La primera, era que el jeroglífico estaba en una zona de sombra del templo, apenas pudiéndose distinguir la criptografía. La segunda era que, gracias a la misma oscuridad, el ojo de aquel animal le era invisible.

Por supuesto, Sakura se percató de las limitaciones que Sasuke poseía en su condición de ser humano, por lo que se le acercó y le tomó de la mano zurda con su diestra, en seguida, la ninfa emanó aquella rosada aura hacia su cabeza, y reajustó la aparentemente inexistente pupila del azabache. La visión de Sasuke, finalmente, se pudo adaptar a la Longitud de Onda de aquel Espectro ElectroMagnético, debajo de las Ondas de Radio Largas.

El Uchiha, de inmediato, pudo divisar con claridad el enorme dibujo en la pared, aunque lo observaba con una coloración infrarroja, pero entonces notó un punto en uno de los ojos de la figura de aquel dragón, específicamente hablando en el ojo izquierdo del mismo, donde resaltaba un círculo de color dorado. Sasuke dedujo que era el pergamino que ambos estaban buscando.

— Éso es... — musitó el azabache aún dudoso.

La pelirrosa asintió.

— Así es. Aquel debe ser el pergamino del que Shizune-nēsan nos habló — concretó la princesa del reino de las hadas, soltando finalmente la mano de su amado.

— ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Jamás se nos ocurrió buscar en los muros — mencionó el Uchiha, quien se acercó a aquel jeroglífico.

Igualmente, Sasuke fue imitado por la bella chica, la cual se colocó a su lado.

— Bueno... Tenemos que llegar hasta él de un modo u otro — anunció la ojiesmeralda, aún con la mirada a lo alto.

— Lo sé. Entonces será mejor que lo alcancemos.

Sasuke tomó de la cintura a su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, y la aproximó gentilmente al muro, pero Sakura se sintió extrañada por el comportamiento de su chico.

— ¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? — le preguntó curiosa la chica, un poco ruborizada, cuando el pelinegro la tomó de la cintura.

— ¿No es obvio? Te estoy ayudando a alcanzarlo.

Sakura contempló unos segundos las obsidianas del Uchiha, extrañada del cómo la observaba expectante, pero cuando la hada se percató de lo que iba a suceder, se negó rotundamente.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — cuestionó algo impaciente el moreno.

— ¡N-No puedo hacerlo! — rebatió la ninfa de Iridia, mientras se sonrojaba intensamente, y desviaba la mirada de su compañero.

Sasuke la examinó con su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque no tengo ropa interior, tonto! ¡Tú me la quitaste! — le recriminó la princesa del reino de las hadas, sacándole un suspiro al moreno.

El azabache además se pasó una mano por sus cabellos negros revueltos, que le llegaban al mentón.

— ¿Y qué propones, entonces?

— Que tú lo alcances — dijo con toda naturalidad Sakura, dejando impresionado al pelinegro, pero pronto se recompuso.

— Estás bromeando, ¿Cierto? — preguntó Sasuke, con un tinte de burla en su voz.

Sin embargo, Sakura mantenía un rostro de seriedad, por lo que el azabache se pasó una vez más su mano por sus rebeldes cabellos, y exhaló audiblemente.

— Escucha, Sakura. ¿Ves todo ésto?

Sasuke se palpó los enormes músculos de sus brazos y su torso, acción que extrañó a la ojiesmeralda, la cual enarcó una ceja.

— Sólo son tus monstruosos músculos. ¿Qué con ello? — preguntó la chica, con la mirada curiosa, y algo sonrojada.

Sakura recordó las largas e intensas sesiones de sexo con su Dulce Príncipe, el cómo aquel enorme y poderoso cuerpo se pegaba al pequeño y delicado suyo, mientras que su querido Sasuke-kun le penetraba su vagina con aquel enorme pene que poseía, y el cómo lo hacía con suavidad, pero a la vez con profundidad.

— Exactamente. Y gracias a todo ésto, es que peso más de cien kilogramos. ¿Lo entiendes? — afirmó el Uchiha.

Pero la Haruno aún no comprendía el punto del pelinegro, así que entrecerró sus ojos.

— ¿Y? — enunció Sakura, aún sin captar el mensaje del moreno.

Sasuke bufó exasperado, pasándose ambas manos por su cabello. El Uchiha le indicó a la ninfa que se acercara, con una señal de sus dedos índice y corazón, por lo cual ésta acató la orden.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la Haruno.

— Rodea mi espalda con tus brazos.

Sakura se extrañó por la petición de su amado, pero igualmente la acató, y enredó sus finos brazos alrededor del poderoso cuerpo de su amado.

— Ahora intenta levantarme.

Sakura siguió el mandato del azabache, e intentó levantar su cuerpo empleando todas sus fuerzas, lo cual lógicamente fue enteramente inútil. No sólo porque el guerrero dracónico pesaba demasiado, gracias a su tremenda masa muscular, sino que también influía el hecho de que ella era extremadamente débil, al menos físicamente hablando. Fue entonces cuando comprendió el punto de Sasuke: Ella jamás podría llegar a siquiera plantearse el levantar un cuerpo pesado, por lo que jamás podría cargar al Uchiha para que alcanzara el pergamino en aquel jeroglífico del reptil alado.

En cambio, Sasuke tomó a la hada de su pequeña cintura, y la levantó del suelo, como si ella estuviese hecha de papel. El Uchiha emparejó su rostro con el de ella, y le dio un abrazo a su cintura, el cual, si bien no la lastimaba, sí la inmovilizaba totalmente. Sakura trató de zafarse, entre revoloteos y algunos gruñidos, pero Sasuke era demasiado fuerte para ella.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Cerezo? — formuló burlón el Uchiha, sonriendo torcidamente en una mueca que irritaba a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un mastodonte! — repeló la chica, cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que hacía un mohín con el rostro.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, y suspiró.

— Como sea. El punto es que tú no puedes cargarme, pero yo a ti sí. Por tanto, deberás ser tú quien alcance aquel pergamino — manifestó el moreno, para después colocar el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiesmeralda en el suelo, y aproximarla al muro.

La pelirrosa suspiró en derrota, y encaró la pared.

— Bien. De acuerdo. Entonces, sujétame fuerte, y levántame — ordenó Sakura, aún sonrojada por saber que expondría su desnuda entrepierna a la mirada de su amado Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke asintió, y tomó a la pequeña ninfa de la cintura, mientras que ésta apoyaba sus manos contra la pared del templo. Mas sin en cambio, cuando Sasuke sintió aquella estrecha cintura, sus labios se curvaron, y por su cabeza se le pasó hacer una travesura.

Las grandes manos de Sasuke se separaron de la pequeña cintura de la ninfa, y se dirigieron a aquel perfecto trasero de burbuja, el cual el Uchiha apretó con firmeza, sorprendiendo a la princesa de Iridia.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! — exclamó con la voz aguda Sakura, quien volvió su cuerpo, y clavó sus fanales esmeraldas con las obsidianas de su amado, a la vez que se sostenía sus nalgas con las manos.

Sasuke sonreía divertido, y encogía los hombros.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que te ayudara? — anunció como sin nada el moreno.

— ¡¿Y por éso me agarras el trasero?! — cuestionó molesta la chica.

Entretanto, Sasuke levantó las manos, restándole importancia.

— No me dijiste de dónde, Cerezo — expresó cínicamente el ojinegro, irritando a la ninfa en el proceso.

— ¡No necesito decírtelo! ¡Se supone que debes tomarme de la cintura! ¡No de mis nalgas, tarado! — rugió bastante enojada Sakura, aferrando levemente sus manos sobre su trasero.

Aquello le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa al príncipe de los Uchiha.

— Pues lo hubieras especificado, Sakura. No soy adivino. ¿Sabes? — se justificó patéticamente el pelinegro.

Lógicamente, irritó a la chica hada.

— ¡Uy! ¡Eres un...!

Pero antes de que Sakura le pudiese recriminar al príncipe del Clan del Fuego, éste atrapó sus labios con los de él, además de arrinconarla contra la pared. Sasuke nuevamente colocó sus manos en el trasero de burbuja de la pelirrosa, y la levantó de un ágil movimiento. Posteriormente, el Uchiha se posicionó entre sus piernas, y comenzó a masajear aquellas redondas nalgas, las cuales apretaba y amasaba firmemente. Su boca, entretanto, se devoraba a la de la ninfa, e incluso durante el beso mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la heredera de Iridia, a quien le obligó a abrir su boca. Una vez logró su cometido, Sasuke adentró de inmediato su lengua, y bregó con la de su niña. Sakura, entonces, gimió contra los labios de su querido príncipe, sintiendo cómo su excitación iba en aumento, y el cómo su vagina se empapaba de sus fluidos. No obstante, su cerebro le hizo reaccionar, y trató de empujar a su amante, pero, desgraciadamente, la ninfa no poseía la fuerza física para frenarle.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... Ahhh... Por favor... Ahhh... E-Espera... — articuló la princesa hada, con la voz ahogada en deseo, contra la boca de su amado.

Pero los llamados de la Haruno fueron ignorados por el Uchiha, quien seguía manoseando el trasero de su pequeña, y comiéndose sus labios.

— Sasuke-kun... Basta... — suplicó la pelirrosa.

Pero Sasuke seguía con su "ataque".

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Acaso no te gusta? — pronunció el azabache, cuando finalmente separó su boca de la de su Cerezo.

— Bien sabes que no es así — articuló la ninfa, con la mirada afilada — Simplemente no estamos aquí para hacer el amor, sino para retraer ése pergamino — rebatió la chica.

Sin embargo, Sakura únicamente recibió como respuesta otro intenso beso y caricias en sus nalgas, haciéndole gemir fuertemente.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos divirtamos un poco? — mencionó Sasuke, contra los labios de la hada, de los cuales degustaba el sabor a cereza que tenían.

— ¡No, Sasuke-kun! ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir! — espetó la pelirrosa, empujando el cuerpo del moreno.

No obstante, Sasuke frunció el ceño, y se apretó aún mas contra ella.

— ¡Al diablo con éso! ¡Quiero hacerte mía!

Sasuke no le dio oportunidad de responder a Sakura, cuando volvió a atrapar su boca. El apuesto pelinegro inició un beso posesivo y erótico, palpando con su lengua la cavidad bucal de la ninfa. Sakura, al sentir cómo los labios de su amante, junto con su lengua, hacían maravillas en su boca, percibió cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda, por lo que su cuerpo y mente se rindieron a las caricias y besos de su príncipe.

La ninfa entonces enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache, y sus piernas en la espalda baja del Uchiha, gimiendo cuando su vulva palpó el pene erecto de Sasuke. Y a pesar de estar cubierto por su holgado pantalón, pudo percibir lo grande y ancho que se había puesto.

Sasuke, eventualmente, hizo un recorrido hacia el valle de los senos de su Cerezo. Igualmente, depositó suaves besos sobre la piel del mentón, el cuello, y el esternón de la princesa hada, hasta que llegó a su pecho. El Uchiha besó la piel en el medio de su magnífico escote, para luego igualmente besar cada uno de los senos de la ninfa, o al menos la piel que estaba expuesta, y que no estaba cubierta por su largo vestido. El Uchiha lamió los pechos de su pequeña, y los succionó muy suavemente, extrayendo jadeos de parte de su princesa hada.

Aquel vestido de Sakura le estorbaba para estimularlos como a él le gustaría hacerlo, por lo que Sasuke ascendió hacia los hombros de la chica. Y con un último beso a cada uno de ellos, el moreno retiró con sus dientes cada uno de los tirantes, finalmente exponiendo ante su mirada aquel par de senos que tanto le fascinaban.

Con una lamida a sus labios, Sasuke de inmediato atrapó el pezón izquierdo de su niña con su boca, al cual le proporcionó la típica tortura que acostumbraba a darles. Lo lamió, lo chupó, y lo succionó, alternando entre ambos pezones ocasionalmente, y dándoles a ambos el mismo trato.

Sakura, a éstas alturas, ya tenía la mente nublada, y le importaba un carajo la misión, así que se dedicó a disfrutar de las atenciones del Uchiha para con sus preciosos senos. Entretanto, ella acariciaba con amor sus cabellos, y le daba unos suaves besos a su cabeza, mientras que de sus labios los gemidos, gimoteos, y sollozos de placer salían sin pudor alguno.

Su amado príncipe succionó con algo de fuerza su pezón derecho. Sasuke entonces usó sus labios para jalar aquel botón, y por consiguiente su seno, al cual soltó, y sonrió divertido cuando el pecho se agitó.

Sakura tenía entrecerrados sus esmeraldas, que además estaban oscurecidas y perdidas por el deseo, entretanto que de sus labios un hilillo de saliva se escurría de la comisura de sus labios, el cual, inevitablemente, se escurrió por su mentón, pero fue atrapado por la boca del azabache, antes de que cayera. Sasuke lo succionó, y limpió todo el rastro de saliva del rostro de la ninfa. Después, el moreno le dio otro beso profundo a los labios de la hada. Tras ello, Sasuke volvió a sus senos, y repitió la misma tortura de antes, amamantándose como un bebé hambriento que se alimentaba de su leche materna.

Sakura apenas y tenía percepción de sus alrededores, puesto que su placer cada vez iba en aumento, con las succiones y lamidas del Uchiha en sus pezones. Entretanto, éste ahora, con las manos, acariciaba las largas y tersas piernas de ella, desde el inicio de sus rodillas hasta su trasero, al cual apretaba suavemente, para volver a descender en caricias hasta las rodillas de ella, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Sasuke no se conformó con estimular sus senos, así que descendió hasta la entrepierna de su Cerezo, a la vez que descendía el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, y colocaba aquellas increíblemente hermosas piernas blancas sobre sus hombros, pero en ningún momento Sasuke retiró sus propias manos del trasero de su amada.

El Uchiha alzó con su cabeza el vestido de la ninfa, y se enterró en la entrepierna de ella, donde pegó su rostro a la vulva de Sakura, y empezó a lamer la vagina de su niña. La princesa hada hundió sus manos en la espesa cabellera azabache, jaloneando los mismos con fuerza, y estirándolos lo más que podía, como si quisiera amortiguar con ello el intenso placer de sentir la lengua y labios del pelinegro en su vagina.

Sasuke aprisionó uno de los labios menores de la vagina de Sakura entre su boca, y lo succionó suavemente, a la vez que los lamía con sus labios y lengua, degustando aquel manjar tan peculiar de sus fluidos vaginales. Y al igual que con sus senos, Sasuke usó su boca para estirar los labios vaginales de la hada y soltarlos, cambiando entre uno y otro, para darles a ambos el mismo trato. Y tras unos minutos de estar saboreando aquellos pliegues vaginales rosa pálido de su Cerezo, el ojinegro dirigió su lengua a aquel orificio uretral.

Sasuke contorneó aquel agujerito con la punta de su lengua, y usó sus labios para chupar y sorber de aquel estrecho orificio uretral, ante lo cual Sakura ahora gemía fuertemente, retorciéndose contra la pared ante tan fuertes sensaciones. El príncipe de los Uchiha se entretuvo un buen tiempo, lamiendo y succionando la uretra de la ninfa, mientras que sus manos acariciaban su trasero, e insertaban uno de sus dedos en el precioso ano de su niña, donde Sasuke contorneó la cavidad rectal de su princesa ninfa, y enterró su dedo suavemente en el pequeño y apretado ano de la hermosa hada. Sasuke metía y sacaba su dedo, como si se tratase de un pene.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Sasuke se hizo camino hacia el clítoris de Sakura, el cual hábilmente descubrió de aquellos pliegues vaginales con su boca. Y de inmediato, el moreno lo atrapó con sus labios, comenzando a mamar aquel trocito de carne que recibió el mismo castigo que los pezones de la ninfa.

Sakura ya no se contenía, y lanzaba algunos gritos cortos de puro gozo. La chica hada atrapó la cabeza de su Dulce Príncipe entre sus piernas, y prácticamente la sepultó contra su vagina. Igualmente, la hermosa ninfa apenas se mantenía consciente ante los estímulos de su amado, quien cada vez ponía mas empeño y pasión en su cunnilingus. Sasuke lamía el clítoris de la hada, y lo succionaba como si no existiese un mañana, además de que movía su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, muy levemente, contra aquel diminuto pedacito de carne. Entretanto, su dedo continuaba masturbando el ano de su Cerezo, tanto en círculos como con profundas penetraciones.

La ninfa poco a poco sintió cómo todos ésos estímulos le estaban llevando al orgasmo. La ojiesmeralda percibió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, y cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría su figura entera, la cual lo hacía desde la cabeza hasta su entrepierna, donde Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su vagina.

Y con un estruendoso grito, finalmente la preciosa hada llegó al tan anhelado clímax, expulsando sus eróticos fluidos vaginales en la cara de Sasuke. El moreno, sin pensarlo dos veces, se bebió todos ésos jugos sabor cereza, sin desperdiciar ni aún una gota.

El Uchiha, al cabo de un tiempo, terminó de beber de la vagina de Sakura, dejándola completamente limpia de aquel espeso fluido dulce, pero lubricada de su propia saliva. Y acto seguido, Sasuke se levantó del suelo.

El azabache salió de su vestido, y afianzó el agarre en las nalgas de la ninfa, a quien la levantó de nueva cuenta, y la recargó contra la pared, mientras que la besaba. Y con ello, obligó al mismo tiempo a la bonita hada a enredar sus piernas en la cintura de él, y sus brazos en el cuello de él.

Sasuke acarició una vez más las hermosas piernas de Sakura, desde sus rodillas hasta sus nalgas, por unos largos segundos, pero, en una de ésas, el Uchiha se detuvo en su trasero de burbuja, y separó su mano izquierda de las suaves nalgas de su Cerezo. Sasuke se llevó la mano zurda a su pantalón, el cual se lo bajó de un jalón, pero únicamente lo suficiente para liberar su colosal pene de veinticinco centímetros.

El Uchiha restregó su monstruo de verga contra la empapada vagina de su hermosa princesa hada durante unos momentos, en los cuales la ninfa gemía contra la boca de su amado. Sasuke no lo resistió más, y hábilmente colocó la punta de su pene contra el orificio vaginal de su niña, para después llevar su mano izquierda de nuevo a la nalga derecha de Sakura, aferrando su agarre en las preciosas nalgas de su Cerezo.

— Ya no puedo más, Cerezo. Necesito hacerte mía — enunció con voz profunda y ronca el azabache, contra los labios de la princesa hada.

Sakura se separó de los labios de su querido príncipe, y clavó sus esmeraldas lujuriosas sobre sus obsidianas, a la vez que pegaba su frente contra la de él.

— Hazlo, Sasuke-kun. Por favor... Hazme el amor... — le suplicó en un susurro la hermosa hada.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de entrar en la húmeda, pequeña, y caliente vagina de su niña, pero un sonido extraño los alertó a ambos, por lo que, aún contra la pared, Sasuke y Sakura dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde éste provenía.

El responsable del ruido fue una mujer pelinegra, con cabello hasta el inicio de la cadera, el cual, además, estaba ligeramente ondulado. Así mismo, poseía unos ojos color granate intenso. Su piel era de color crema, resaltando todas sus características físicas. Su perfecta figura estaba cubierta por un vestido largo, estilo romano y sin escote, de color negro rojizo.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos ante la presencia de aquella extraña mujer, la cual, aparentemente, no pasaba de los treinta años. Y por puro reflejo, la princesa de Iridia enterró su rostro en el fornido pecho de su amado príncipe, evadiendo la mirada nerviosa de la extraña en el proceso. El azabache, de igual manera, se sorprendió notoriamente, pero al contrario que su niña se mantuvo un poco más estoico.

— Oops. Lamento mucho el haberlos interrumpido — se disculpó la pelinegra, con una ligera inclinación — Sabía que había llegado en mal momento, e hice un ademán de retirarme, pero, accidentalmente, tropecé con una escultura.

Por acto de inercia, Sasuke descendió el cuerpo de Sakura al suelo. La ninfa ojiesmeralda de inmediato se reacomodó su vestido, para ocultar de la vista de la recién llegada sus ensalivados e hinchados pezones, así como su empapada vagina. Igualmente, Sakura se peinaba lo mejor que podía su largo cabello rosado, el cual se lo echó para atrás. Posteriormente, la hada rosada tomó una larga y profunda inhalación de oxígeno, para después exhalarlo audiblemente, e intentar calmar su aún agitada respiración. Aquello apenas funcionó a medias, a pesar de que Sakura se colocaba una mano en su pecho, con el fin de regular a su galopante corazón.

Sasuke, por su parte, se reacomodó su pantalón, y soltó un suspiro, a la vez que se pasaba una mano por sus enmarañados cabellos.

— Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar ésto — se disculpó el pelinegro.

Sasuke fue imitado por la pelirrosa, por lo que Sakura asintió un par de veces, e hizo una reverencia.

" _Voy a matarte, Sasuke Uchiha"_ dijo la ninfa en sus pensamientos, fulminando al aludido con sus esmeraldas, una vez recuperó su postura.

— Por el contrario. Yo debí haber sido más cuidadosa de no interrumpirlos — respondió con algo de pena la ojigranate, igualmente reverenciando.

— Escucha. ¿Por qué no nos das unos veinte minutos para terminar? — pronunció Sasuke, como sin nada — Con veinte minutos nos bastará para echar un rápido polvo.

Entretanto, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, y su mandíbula casi se le desencaja, al mismo tiempo que observaba incrédula a su pervertido novio. La recién llegada, por su parte, sonrió, y posteriormente asintió.

— Por supuesto. Tómense su tiempo — dijo la mujer, para después darse la vuelta y caminar por donde vino.

— Hey. Gracias — le respondió el Uchiha.

Sasuke volvió a atrapar a una anonadada hada pelirrosa contra la pared.

— Muy bien. ¿En qué estábamos? — ronroneó sensualmente el azabache, contra los labios de su Cerezo.

Pero Sakura frunció su entrecejo, y le dio al príncipe de los Uchiha un puñetazo, con todas sus fuerzas, en el estómago, lo cual hizo que el moreno gruñera de dolor, y se llevara una mano al área afectada.

— ¡Carajo, Sakura! ¡Éso me dolió! — articuló Sasuke, entre su agonía.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te lo mereces por pervertido! — le recriminó bastante molesta la ninfa.

La extraña mujer volvió su rostro por curiosidad, cuando escuchó la fuerte reprimenda de la hada hacia aquel apuesto pelinegro. La Haruno se dio cuenta de la mirada extrañada de la recién llegada, por lo que sacudió levemente su cabeza, e hizo una nueva reverencia.

— Mi Lady. Me disculpo por lo sucedido. Me siento profundamente avergonzada de que haya tenido que presenciar éso — enunció calmadamente Sakura, quien levantó su mirada, y le mostró una amistosa sonrisa a la pelinegra.

La mujer le devolvió el gesto.

— Descuide, Lady Sakura.

La ninfa de Iridia se sorprendió un poco por el que aquella extraña mujer conociera su nombre, pero, por otro lado, lo esperaba de ése modo.

— No tiene por qué disculparse. Además, yo les entiendo. Aún son jóvenes, y están disfrutando de su sexualidad.

Sakura se sonrojó intensamente, y quiso emitir palabras, pero únicamente salían balbuceos de sus labios.

— ... Aparte de que es lógico que no pueda resistirse a Sasuke-ōjisama. Después de todo, ¿Quién lo haría? — afirmó con una sonrisa la recién llegada, clavando su mirada hacia un confundido Uchiha.

El moreno enarcó su ceja izquierda ante el... ¿Cumplido?

— Eh... ¿Gracias? — respondió con monotonía el aludido, ampliando la sonrisa en la extraña mujer.

A Sakura, en definitiva, no le agradó aquella mirada que ésa pelinegra le enviaba a _**SU**_ Sasuke-kun, por lo que la ninfa de cabellos rosados afiló su mirada, y apretó sus puños, a la vez que clavaba sus celosas esmeraldas sobre los granates de aquella mujer.

— Perdone. Pero... ¿Quién es usted? — preguntó la princesa hada, tratando de disminuir lo mejor que podía su tono celoso en su voz.

La recién llegada pudo percibirlo de todos modos, por lo que sonrió divertida. Aún así, la mujer de cabellos oscuros prefirió mantenerse calmada.

— Es verdad. Aún no me he introducido.

La pelinegra se enderezó, y se inclinó en una reverencia.

— Mi nombre es _**Theia**_ , la hermana menor de Gaia y Terra, al igual que madre de Selene, la Luna — anunció la pelinegra — Soy la encargada de poner a prueba sus habilidades.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de aquella pelinegra, muy a pesar de que estaba el hecho de que se hallaban dentro de su templo. Lo peor de todo, es que la mismísima madre de la Luna era la que los había atrapado durante su acto sexual, pese a que no llegó a presenciar el acto carnal. Aquello era profundamente embarazoso, al menos para la ninfa de cabellos rosados, ya que a Sasuke le importaba un carajo.

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, y se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo respetuoso.

— Es un honor conocerla, Lady Theia. Mi nombre es Sakura Senju — se presentó la ninfa pelirrosa — He sido enviada hasta aquí, junto con mi compañero, Sasuke Uchiha. Estamos en una misión para retraer un antiguo pergamino — referenció la princesa de Iridia, mientras que Sasuke se mantenía impasivo, y con la mirada sobre la ojigranate.

— Lo sé. Ya que he sido yo la que les ha llamado hasta aquí — testificó la madre de Luna, sorprendiendo un poco al dragón y a la ninfa — De hecho, fui yo quien permitió que, desde un principio, se encontraran en el Edén, y que convivieran por tres años.

Sakura se quedó pasmada al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Q-Quiere decir que usted...?

La ninfa de cabellos rosados fue interrumpida por la ojigranate.

— Efectivamente, mi Lady. Yo fui la que le ordené a Tsunade su excomulgación de Iridia, además de haber sido la que envió a querubines a localizarle, Sasuke-ōjisama.

Ahora fue el momento de quedarse impresionado al aludido, pero pronto recompuso su temple.

— Pero... ¿Por qué? — interrogó la princesa de Iridia en un susurro, sintiéndose dolida porque se tuvo que separar de sus amados padres y su pueblo.

— Es obvio, Sakura-hime — declaró con impasividad Theia — En aquel entonces, la Gran Guerra estuvo en su peor momento. Y tanto usted, como Sasuke-sama, corrían severo peligro, por lo que me vi forzada a capturarles, y traerlos al Huerto del Origen, con el fin de preservar las principales líneas sucesorias. De lo contrario, ustedes habrían muerto, junto con nuestras esperanzas de salvar a Terra.

— Éso debí suponer — expresó el monje, con calma en su voz — Pero lo que no comprendo es con qué motivo nos mandas a buscar un estúpido pergamino — endilgó fríamente el moreno.

Pero antes de que Sakura le reprendiera su actitud, el ojinegro la interrumpió.

— ¿Acaso ésa es la "Gran Prueba" para Sakura? — espetó el Uchiha, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Theia negó con la cabeza. Y en sus manos, apareció el rollo por el que ambos habían sido enviados. Pero, ante la mirada impresionada de ambos, la madre de Luna lo destruyó con sus habilidades mágicas.

— ¿Pero qué...? — articuló sorprendida la pelirrosa, sintiendo que todo su esfuerzo se fue a la basura — ¡¿Por qué hizo éso?! — cuestionó la princesa hada, levantando su tono de voz.

— El pergamino sólo fue un pretexto. La verdadera razón, por la que están aquí, es porque ustedes son descendientes directos del linaje de _**Adán y Eva**_ — esclareció con seriedad la pelinegra — Mi deber es probar si realmente son los escogidos, y si son dignos de llevar en sus venas el _**Cromosoma Adán**_ y la _**Mitocondria Eva**_.

— ¿Prueba? ¿Acaso planeas enfrentarnos? — cuestionó con la mirada afilada el moreno, mientras que se llevaba una mano a su arma.

Sakura, pese a que no quería desconfiar de Theia, tuvo que materializar su arco de combate. La mencionada, sin embargo, negó rotundamente, y sonrió levemente.

— En absoluto. No poseo el poder suficiente para hacerles frente. Y aunque los tuviera, no me corresponde a mí enfrentarles. Pero...

Theia se acercó a ambos chicos, y les tocó sus antebrazos, comenzando a brillar en una aura de color gris. Y entonces, encegueció a ambos chicos, quienes fueron forzados a cubrirse sus miradas.

Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció por completo, Sasuke y Sakura se hallaron a sí mismos en un lugar completamente diferente. El sitio estaba altamente erosionado e inhóspito, como un gigantesco desierto, el cual tenía un cielo color blanco plateado, y una atmósfera poco densa. La temperatura, además, era relativamente baja, aproximada a los cero grados centígrados, pero lo más extraño de todo era que aquel lugar desértico parecía no tener fin. Como si la distancia de aquel lugar fuera infinito.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? — preguntó curiosa Sakura, mientras tiritaba con algo de frío.

La princesa hada se abrazó a sí misma, al menos hasta que Sasuke la rodeó con sus enormes y musculosos brazos, y la estrechó contra sí mismo.

— Estamos en la _**Constelación de Fornax**_. Concretamente hablando, nos situamos en una dimensión alterna a la galaxia más lejana del Universo — esclareció Theia, situándose a unos metros de Sasuke y Sakura — Aquí será donde tengan que pasar su prueba final.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué hasta acá? — inquirió la ninfa extrañada.

— Es lógico. En éste lugar, podrán luchar sin limitaciones contra sus adversarios — informó la pelinegra.

Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡Un momento! ¡¿Pero contra quién tendremos que enfrentarnos?! — cuestionó la princesa de Iridia.

Theia no respondió a la pregunta de la princesa ninfa, sino que concentró su grisácea aura alrededor de su cuerpo, y recitó un extraño conjuro, el cual al final concluyó cuando arrojó al suelo dos semillas, de las cuales brotaron dos Agujeros de Gusano, con forma de vórtice. Ambos agujeros pronto se volvieron SuperLuminosos, y destellaron tan intenso como una HyperGigante azul. Y cuando el potente resplandor se disipó, de él se materializaron dos personas, las cuales jamás se habrían esperado el Uchiha y la Haruno.

 _ **Adán y Eva**_ , los ancestros de todas las formas de vida inteligente, se hallaban frente a ellos.

La ninfa ancestro vestía una armadura estilizada de combate, la cual consistía en un corset de cuero negro, sobre una blusa entallada de manga larga, totalmente blanca, aunque con algunos adornos florales, color azul cielo. También vestía guantes café largos, hasta la mitad de la parte superior del brazo y, de igual manera, vestía un pantalón entallado, del mismo cuero negro de su corset, junto con unas botas altas café. Y encima de toda aquella vestimenta, tenía una gabardina larga blanca, con diseños de los cuatro principales Poderes Elementales, propio de las hechiceras de alto rango. Además de todo, portaba hombreras, coderas, y rodilleras de rodio, al igual que los guanteletes cortos que vestía.

Por su parte, el antepasado de los humanos tenía una vestimenta más sencilla, pues únicamente consistía en una remera sin mangas negra, al igual que sus pantalones, con un diseño de un león de fuego en la pierna izquierda, así como botas regulares de cuero, y de la misma tonalidad que el resto de sus prendas. Realmente no había nada relevante, o que llamara la atención, en la vestimenta del ancestro de los _**Homo Sapiens**_.

— **Vaya... Ésto sí que es inesperado** — le comunicó Sakura a Sasuke, a través de su enlace telepático — **Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza aquella imagen que vimos de ellos, en la cámara de Gaia**.

Sasuke se rió para sus adentros, con lo dicho por su niña. Debía admitir que él mismo se sorprendió de verlos desnudos.

— **Al menos ahora están vestidos** — le replicó el azabache, con aquella conexión TeleQuinética.

— **Pero aún no entiendo... ¿Cómo es que están aquí? Se supone que existieron millones de años antes de que la civilizaciones tuvieran origen** — se preguntó la princesa Haruno.

— **Buena pregunta** — le respondió el príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

Ambos ancestros observaron a sus descendientes, quienes aún estaban metidos en su conversación telepática.

— Sakura Senju. Finalmente nos conocemos — pronunció parsimoniosamente la antepasada de las hadas, haciendo que inevitablemente respingara la aludida.

— L-Lady Eva — reverenció la princesa de Iridia, con profundo respeto, y haciendo una inclinación.

— Y tú debes ser mi descendiente. Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cierto?

Ahora fue el turno de hablar para Adán, quien tenía su mirada puesta en el príncipe de los Uchiha.

— Hmp. Jamás pensé que conocería a mi antepasado en éstas circunstancias — respondió estoico el monje Shaolin — Debo suponer que serán ustedes a los que debemos enfrentar. ¿O me equivoco?

— Está en lo correcto, joven Sasuke — confirmó la mujer pelirrubia, conocida como Eva.

— ¿Ustedes nos pondrán a prueba? — preguntó la ninfa ojiesmeralda, en redundancia.

La antepasado de las hadas afirmó con amabilidad. Aquella sonrisa demostraba que Eva era la personificación de la bondad.

— Es nuestro deber transmigrar nuestras líneas sucesorias a la nueva generación. Y la única manera de comprobar que realmente son de nuestro linaje es en batalla — replicó la matriarca de la especie Faerie.

— Ahora entiendo por qué nos trajeron hasta éste lugar tan alejado del Universo — enunció con indiferencia el príncipe del Clan del Fuego, mientras examinaba aquel desierto frío e inhóspito.

— Me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo de ése modo — explicó Theia, la cual estaba distanciada a unos metros del resto — De darse una pelea entre ustedes dentro de la _**Vía Láctea**_ , y en el plano existencial regular, llegarían a destruir el _**Filamento Galáctico de Piscis-Cetus**_ entero.

— ¿ _ **Filamento de Piscis-Cetus**_? ¿Se refiere a la _**Gran Muralla**_ al que pertenece el _**SuperCúmulo de Virgo**_ , y la _**Vía Láctea**_? — dedujo la ninfa de cabellos rosados.

La diosa luna asintió.

— Así es. No puedo arriesgar la creación ante una posible extinción masiva — aludió Theia — Dejando éso de lado, originalmente teníamos pensado que ambos enfrentasen sus contrapartes individualmente, pero entendemos que recién ha adquirido sus habilidades elementales, Sakura-hime. Comprendo también que su aura aún se encuentra adaptándose a dichos poderes, además de que todavía no adquiere la _**Magia Prohibida**_ , o mejor conocida como _**AntiMateria**_ — agregó la ojigranate, con su mirada puesta en la princesa de Iridia — Por tanto, decidimos que ambos deben luchar lado a lado, como un equipo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke-kun y yo?

La pelirrosa se señaló a sí misma con un dedo, para después voltear a ver al guerrero dragón, y posteriormente redirigió su mirada hacia los ancestros de la humanidad.

— Pensé que la prueba era para mí solamente — aludió calmadamente la Haruno.

— No es así — mencionó Eva — Recuerde que existen dos líneas sucesorias divinas, las cuales han sido transmigradas de generación en generación, durante más de doscientos mil años. Y tanto la Mitocondria Eva, como el Cromosoma Adán, han sido heredados a través de sus Clanes. Por tanto, la prueba debe ser para ambos.

— Exactamente. Dado que sus habilidades aún no están perfeccionadas, Lady Sakura, debe trabajar en conjunto con Sasuke-ōjisama, por lo que no será simplemente una prueba de poderes y habilidades, sino de capacidad de adaptabilidad, y trabajo en equipo.

Sakura asintió ante la explicación de Theia, aunque no dejaba de extrañarle.

— Hmp. Por mí no hay ningún problema — enmarcó el Uchiha, quien empezó a estirar los músculos.

— De acuerdo. Entonces explicaré las reglas de la confrontación — expresó la madre de Luna.

Theia se acercó una vez más al grupo, y se colocó a un lado.

— Número uno: La única forma de perder la pelea, es si se rinden, o si son muertos en combate.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, puesto que no se imaginó que la pelea podría llegar a ser a semejante escala, Pero antes de que pudiera rebatir, la progenitora de Luna continuó hablando.

— Número dos: La pelea continuará, hasta que los dos miembros del equipo sean derrotados, por tanto, el elemento restante deberá seguir luchando, aún si su compañero no puede hacerlo. Número tres: Podrán solicitar tiempo de descanso, durante el cual podrán realizar apoyo médico a su compañero, en el caso de necesitarlo — obvió la pelinegra, dándole una rápida mirada a Eva y Sakura — Pero éste no podrá exceder a más de quince minutos. Y por último: En caso de que algún miembro del equipo decidiera rendirse, no podrá participar en la pelea nuevamente, ni proporcionar apoyo médico, en su correspondiente caso — concluyó Theia, quien recibió el asentimiento de parte de todos — Muy bien. Comiencen cuando lo deseen.

Tan pronto Theia terminó de hablar, Eva volvió su mirada hacia su compañero y pareja Adán, y le dio un asentimiento con su cabeza, por lo que recibió el mismo gesto en muda respuesta. Y entonces, ambos se separaron el uno del otro, a una distancia de, aproximadamente, veinte metros.

Eva cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda inhalación de aire. La ancestro, entonces, inició a concentrar su aura. Ésta juntó sus manos a modo de rezo, frente a su voluptuoso y perfecto pecho, y expandió sus alas de mariposa color azul real. Su aura, de inmediato, se expandió a niveles impresionantes, y todo el extenso terreno comenzó a temblar muy fuertemente, como si fuese un terremoto causado por un meteorito.

El aura de Eva no sólo resquebrajó el desértico suelo, sino que el terreno se levantaba en enormes porciones de tierra que alteraron el balance en Sasuke y Sakura. Ésta última cayó sentada inevitablemente, aunque fue ayudada a levantarse por el Uchiha.

Eva, entonces, levitó a unos centímetros del suelo, y expandió aún mas su aura, la cual cambió drásticamente la temperatura del lugar, casi hasta los setenta grados centígrados, donde incluso el cielo cambió de color a un rojo intenso, muy parecido al de la puesta de Sol en Terra.

Finalmente, la progenitora de la especie _**Faerie**_ detonó su increíblemente poderosa energía, en forma de una HyperNova, la cual viajó por cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz, en una Onda Expansiva de Rayos Gamma. Ésta, de haberse dado en el plano existencial regular, habría destruido la _**Gran Muralla de Fornax**_ entera, y muy probablemente todos los Filamentos Galácticos dentro de el Universo Observable.

Sakura se hallaba anonadada ante el despliegue de increíble poder de Eva. Jamás en su vida la ninfa rosada había visto tan impresionante aura. Simplemente, se hallaba fuera del entendimiento de cualquier lógica, y era incluso más poderosa que los Quásares más grandes del Universo.

Cuando el increíblemente caliente y resplandeciente destello se disipó, dejó ver a una Eva, aún con aquella gigantesca aura dorada rodeándole el cuerpo entero, a un radio de veinte metros a su alrededor. Sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo dorado, y su cabello se intensificó a un rubio oscuro, casi castaño.

Adán permanecía estoico, pero al cabo de unos segundos, formó sus manos como si fuesen garras de tigre. Y entonces arqueó ligeramente las piernas, a las cuales flexionó un poco. Asímismo, retrajo sus codos, hasta que las palmas quedaran retraídas a cada costado de su musculoso torso. Posteriormente, exhaló audiblemente, y chocó sus dos palmas frente a su pecho, con las cuales igualmente generó una Onda Expansiva gigantesca, de la misma Longitud de Onda de la HyperNova de Eva, al impacto de sus manos.

Sakura, definitivamente, se sintió amedrentada con los impresionantes poderes de Adán y Eva. Sin duda, les hacía dignos de ser llamados los seres más poderosos de la historia, pero salió de su estupefacción cuando Sasuke le tocó el hombro, y le sonrió levemente. Mediante aquello, el Uchiha le proporcionó a la Haruno la confianza necesaria para enfrentar a tan poderosos entes, por lo que Sakura le devolvió el mismo gesto dulcemente.

La princesa Haruno volvió su mirada hacia su antepasada, y entonces cerró sus esmeraldas. De igual manera, concentró su propia aura rosada, con sus manos en un rezo, y expandió igualmente sus alas de mariposa. La ninfa elevó su poder al máximo, y a continuación creó en el proceso un fuerte huracán, el cual desintegró los escombros del terreno dañado. Igualmente, el aura de Sakura generó un calamitoso sismo que cimbró todo el suelo, y lo deterioró aún mas de lo que ya estaba, provocando efectos similares a los del aura de Eva.

Al final, la ninfa ojiesmeralda igualmente detonó su aura. El aura de la princesa hada hizo que una poderosa corriente de aire viajara en una Onda de Choque, por todo aquel valle desértico, despejando en su totalidad los escombros. La Haruno abrió los ojos, y reveló sus írises que habían cambiado a un rosa metalizado, mostrando determinación y valor en ellos.

Sasuke, por su parte, colisionó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda, frente a su fornido pecho. El Uchiha creó con ello una Onda Expansiva tan monstruosa, que igualmente viajó a cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz de distancia a la redonda, la cual resquebrajó y sacudió severamente el terreno desértico, por unos escasos segundos, ésta vez, impresionando a Eva.

— Bien. Supongo que, por primera vez en la vida, podré pelear en serio — pronunció con voz profunda y oscura Sasuke, mientras se colocaba de perfil.

El príncipe del Clan del Fuego adquirió la postura del Dragón del Norte, con su pie izquierdo al frente, y el otro atrás. Después, se flexionó sobre los mismos, y extendió sus brazos, con la misma dirección y simetría de sus piernas. Acto seguido, Sasuke levantó las palmas de sus manos, con un ángulo de noventa grados, en posición perpendicular a sus brazos.

— Tal vez no debería estar diciendo ésto, pero estoy emocionado de tener la oportunidad de luchar contra alguien tan poderoso — elogió con frialdad el Uchiha, a la vez que clavaba su mirada en los oscuros orbes de su ancestro.

— _**Bei Long Quan**_ , de estilo _**Waijia**_ — formuló el progenitor de los humanos — Veo que eres un monje Shaolin, practicante del _**Waigong**_ , o como ustedes le conocen: _**Técnica Externa**_.

— No viniste hasta acá para anunciar lo obvio, ¿O sí? — espetó Sasuke, con algo de fastidio en su voz.

Adán negó rotundamente.

— Directo al punto. Éso me agrada — alabó el progenitor — Entonces, iniciemos con la pelea.

La gran prueba para Sasuke y Sakura entonces dio comienzo.

.

.

 **...**

 **Después de tantos capítulos de relleno, finalmente retomamos la historia en éste episodio.**

 **Con respecto a ello, me disculpo si en algún momento llegué a aburrir a alguien, o incluso ofenderlo. Mi intención con ello era desarrollar capítulos SasuSaku enteros. Pero creo que exageré un poco con los** ** _Lemon_** **. En cualquier caso, sólo quiero hacerles saber, que no habrá más episodios completos de** ** _ésa_** **índole. O al menos, no enteramente dedicados al** ** _Lemon_** **. No obstante, las escenas subidas de tono y sexuales, seguirán existiendo a lo largo de la historia. Ya que, a fin de cuentas, va implícito en los fics de categoría M. Simplemente, no dedicaré capítulos enteros a ello.**

 **Por otra parte, nuevamente quiero hacer hincapié al hecho de que no tengo nada en contra de Mei Terumi. Sino que es parte de la personalidad de Kaguya el que la desprecie; así como su aversión al resto de los** ** _"Kages"_** **(aunque no existe tal cosa en éste fic). La otra es que "coger" es sinónimo de tener sexo (al menos en México).**

 **Finalmente, quiero informar que el próximo capítulo tardará unos quince días en estar listo. ¿La razón? Quiero hacer de la pelea lo más detallada posible; y que sientan que realmente es un enfrentamiento entre dioses. Además de que quiero que sea lo más larga posible. Por lo que les suplico su paciencia.**

 **Aclarado éso, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	27. Pasado Contra Presente y Una Nueva Revel

**Nota de Autora:** Quiero disculparme enormemente por el largo retraso. Resulta que al volver a leer mi historia, me percaté de una serie de errores atroces (errores que vuelven cuestionable mi capacidad como autora). Así que decidí corregir _**todos y cada uno**_ de los capítulos; hasta éste último. Lo cual me llevó un muy largo tiempo (más de lo que yo creía que me llevaría). Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Si algo no les quedó muy claro, les invito a volver a leer aquel segmento/capítulo. Creo yo, ya está todo mucho más legible; además de que corregí una serie de eventos cronológicos (nada que afecte a la continuidad de la historia).

En fin. Como compensación, éste episodio es comparablemente más largo de lo normal. Por lo que quizá llegarán a requerir un par de días para terminar de leerlo.

Aclarado éso, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XXVII:** Pasado Contra Presente y Una Nueva Revelación.

Sasuke y Adán se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, y se enfrascaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde, con cada impacto de sus brazos, generaban una increíble Onda de Choque que dañaba el terreno.

Adán fue el primero en atacar con un puñetazo en el rostro del Uchiha, pero éste fue parado por el antebrazo izquierdo del príncipe del Clan del Fuego, y ante el contacto el golpe generó otra monstruosa Onda de Choque, la cual viajó Años Luz de distancia, y provocó otra fuerte corriente de aire que sacudió las vestimentas y cabelleras de todos los presentes.

Sasuke entonces contraatacó con una Patada Giratoria a la cabeza de Adán, pero éste la evadió al agacharse un poco, e intentó conectar una Patada Baja a los pies de Sasuke, mas el Uchiha dio un salto, y trató de asestar otra Patada Voladora de Quinientos Cuarenta Grados, pero nuevamente fue evadida por Adán, el cual le lanzó una Palma de Tigre a su torso, haciéndole recular al monje.

Sasuke pronto recompuso su posición de combate, y volvió a lanzarse contra el ancestro de la humanidad, con quien chocó sus brazos en otra gigantesca Onda de Choque. Y sosteniéndose ambas manos, ambos comenzaron a empujarse el uno al otro. Sus pies se tensaron tanto, que se enterraban en el árido suelo de aquel terreno.

Por su parte, Sakura evadía con gran velocidad cada uno de los hechizos de Eva. La ninfa rosada mantenía una distancia prudente, con el fin de no ser golpeada directamente con alguno de los hechizos, y también para no recibir un ataque físico, ya que, a diferencia de la Haruno, Eva poseía mayor fuerza física, la cual, si bien no era comparable a la de Sasuke y Adán, si era más que suficiente como para lastimar a Sakura, así que tener un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo no era opcional para la Haruno. Además, la ninfa rosada carecía de las habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo propias de los guerreros dragón, y desafortunadamente Sakura, al no tener totalmente desarrollada sus habilidades mágicas, era un tanto más débil que Eva. Su única ventaja, era el ser más rápida que ella.

La ninfa de cabellos rosados sabía que tendría que idealizar un plan, si es que quería tener una oportunidad de vencer a la hada más poderosa de la historia. Si tan sólo pudiese conectar una Estrella de Neutrones del tipo _**Magnetar**_ , limpiamente en el cuerpo de Eva, el resto sería pan comido.

El _**Magnetar**_ , o MagnetoEstrella, es uno de los hechizos más poderosos que posee Sakura, segundo sólo después de su _**Agujero Negro UltraMasivo**_. Es la evolución definitiva de su _**Estrella de Neutrones SuperMasiva**_ , en la cual la estrella está alimentada por un Campo Magnético extremadamente fuerte, casi infinito. La Estrella Colapsada posee una densidad tan enorme que una sola estrella de aquel tipo, del tamaño de un grano de arena, pesaría tanto como quinientas toneladas. El Magnetar expulsa astronómicas cantidades de alta energía, en forma de Rayos X y Rayos Gamma, los cuales son expelidos en brutales brotes de Radiación ElectroMagnética. Sakura, actualmente, era más que capaz de crear una con la cantidad de materia equiparable a la ocupada por todo el Universo Observable. Y de lograr impactar aquel Magnetar, podría fácilmente destruir una buena parte del Universo Conocido.

En una distracción de Sakura, Eva concentró su masiva aura alrededor de su cuerpo, y creó un enorme Quásar de lo que parecía simple energía, pero al examinarla más a detalle, Sakura pudo divisar un extraño Campo ElectroMagnético a su alrededor, por lo que abrió los ojos como platos, cuando dedujo que aquel Quásar estaba hecho de AntiMateria.

La primigenia de las especies hada lo concentró a lo alto del cielo, y con un movimiento de sus manos, arrojó la supermasiva energía del Quásar hacia la pelirrosa, la cual tuvo que desvanecerse entre cerezos para evadir completamente el monstruoso ataque. El Quásar, de otra manera, hubiese desintegrado a Sakura en una pila de Moléculas SubAtómicas.

La pelirrosa reapareció a lo lejos de aquella supermasiva explosión, y apenas tuvo tiempo de preparar sus esferas elementales orbitales alrededor de su cuerpo, antes de que Eva le atacara con una serie de orbes de AntiMateria.

Las esferas de AntiMateria, en un principio, apenas eran orbes relativamente compactos, pero crecieron a tamaños increíbles, cuando la ancestro detonó e impactó cada una de ellas en el suelo de aquel desierto infértil y seco, mediante lo cual Eva levantó gigantescos Quásares de energía, que se extendieron a millones de Años Luz. Los _**Jets**_ , que son los pilares de energía que se extienden desde los Agujeros Negros que conforman a un Quásar, resplandecieron en la Gran Muralla de Fornax como una HyperNova, y demolieron todo el terreno a su alrededor.

La explosión fue tan masiva, que incluso Sasuke y Adán tuvieron que cubrirse, para repeler la gigantesca Onda de Choque, por lo que ambos perdieron momentáneamente el sentido de la orientación, así como la posición de su adversario, hasta que la poderosa energía intergaláctica fue disipada, por efecto de una ventisca creada por la misma Eva. Pero al momento que se dispersó aquella nube de gas caliente, la ancestro de las hadas concentró su GeoMancia para divisar a la princesa de Iridia, tratando de ampliar a un enorme radio su proyección mental.

No obstante, justo cuando Eva localizó a la ninfa de cabellos rosados, a lo lejos se escuchó un sonido como si de una fuente abisal se hubiese roto, y entonces una monstruosa cantidad de agua se elevó a casi un kilómetro de altura. El agua, igualmente, comenzó a girar vertiginosamente como un tornado acuático, girando a una impresionante velocidad. Asimismo, aquella tromba levantó parte del suelo y tierra de aquel extenso desierto, con lo cual coloreó el transparente tornado de agua de una tonalidad rojiza, y finalmente aquel colosal cuerpo de agua fue lanzado con gran velocidad hacia la posición de Eva. El tornado viajaba como una burbuja rehilete en dirección a la aludida, desmantelando el enorme desierto conforme avanzaba hacia la pelidorada.

Eva, sin embargo, utilizó su poderosa aura para detener en su trayecto la colosal esfera de agua, con un poderoso Campo ElectroMagnético, pero Sakura, a lo lejos, concentró su inmensa energía. El aura de la Haruno, igualmente, expandió un fuerte vendaval a cientos de kilómetros, en una ventisca violenta de más de mil kilómetros por hora. La impresionante energía de la ojiesmeralda la rodeó en un diámetro de veinte metros acerca de su pequeño cuerpo, lo que incrementaba aún más la temperatura de la zona a los sesenta grados centígrados.

Sakura, en un instante, envió toda su aura a la inmesurable esfera de agua, la cual creció en tamaño a niveles masivos, y además se calentó hasta valores superiores a la ebullición, pero gracias a que la Haruno manipuló la presión atmosférica alrededor del tornado, así como la gravedad ejercida sobre aquel cuerpo de agua, pudo mantenerla en estado líquido, pese a que superaba los cuatrocientos grados centígrados. Aún así, Eva no se quedó atrás, y utilizó su propia aura en contra de aquella esfera, para intensificar el Campo ElectroMagnético, mediante lo cual logró encerrar con ello el poder de la princesa de las hadas.

Pero justo en aquel momento, Sasuke impactó un poderoso puñetazo en el árido suelo de aquel desierto, acción mediante la cual irrumpió el balance de Eva, junto con su concentración, por lo que le obligó a la ancestro a desvanecer su Campo ElectroMagnético, lo cual Sakura de inmediato aprovechó para volver a incrementar su magia, e infusionarla al cuerpo líquido que había arrojado a la progenitora de la especie Faerie.

Desafortunadamente, igualmente otra poderosa colisión entre los dos guerreros provocó una violenta sacudida del terreno, lo que ocasionó que Sakura se tambaleara un poco, y fallara por unos metros el impacto de su hechizo, el cual destruyó un enorme monte de tierra que se deslavó y desmanteló con el potente impacto de la orbe acuática.

La antepasada de las hadas se reposicionó, y creó una gigantesca Estrella de Neutrones que la arrojó hacia la ninfa de ojos esmeralda. Eva hizo que su poder viajara a una velocidad SuperLumínica, por lo que Sakura pronto detuvo aquel enorme ataque con su propio Campo de Fuerza. La estrella la arrastraba poco a poco, y engullía todo lo que entraba dentro de su horizonte externo.

Sakura pudo desintegrar aquella Estrella de Neutrones, pero cuando lo logró ya tenía a Eva en sus narices, así que se vio forzada a enfrascarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual la princesa de Iridia tenía una clara desventaja con la ancestro de las hadas, aún si lograba evadir cada uno de los golpes que intentaba asestarle Eva.

La aludida dio un salto de quinientos cuarenta grados, y trató de golpear el rostro de la ninfa rosada con el costado de su bota, aunque, tal y como lo esperaba, Sakura esquivó limpiamente aquel ataque con un elegante walkover hacia atrás. La princesa hada, después, desapareció entre cerezos, y reapareció a una distancia considerable.

Pero igualmente, la hada primigenia se desvaneció, y se rematerializó en un cúmulo de Fotones de alta luminosidad, y nuevamente trató de asestar una rápida y fuerte palma al plano vientre de la pelirrosa. La princesa hada ésta vez no pudo evadir el ataque, y apenas pudo generar un campo de energía al contorno de su figura. Sakura no tuvo más opción que recibir el violento ataque, que la propulsó hacia el terreno rocoso.

Curiosamente, Sakura jamás sintió el estrepitoso impacto contra el suelo, sino que percibía cómo un cuerpo había atrapado al suyo. No tardó para darse cuenta de que Sasuke la había atrapado en sus brazos, y había aterrizado en el suelo junto con ella. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle, cuando el Uchiha la dejó de pie, y se lanzó al ataque contra su oponente, dejando a la ninfa confrontar a la progenitora de la especie Faerie.

Adán se encarreró hacia el príncipe del Clan Uchiha, al cual le dio una Patada Giratoria en Reversa al torso, pero Sasuke paró el ataque con ambas manos, y estampó el cuerpo del patriarca de la humanidad en el suelo, a la vez que su puño se azotó en el vientre de su ancestro, con el cual sacudió todo el terreno.

El impacto del puño de Sasuke envió unas Ondas Gravitatorias de cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz de distancia. Las Ondas Gravitacionales dañaron severamente el terreno, y levantaron una monstruosa Onda Expansiva de tierra de tamaños colosales, como el de un Agujero Negro UltraMasivo.

Sasuke estampó un puño tras otro en el pecho de Adán, mediante lo cual sepultaba progresivamente al ancestro de los humanos con cada impacto, y generaba violentas Ondas Gravitatorias que se expandían por toda la Gran Muralla de Fornax. Pero, en uno de los golpes de Sasuke, Adán detuvo su puño, y contraatacó con una poderosa patada en el abdomen de Sasuke, lo cual hizo que el Uchiha gruñera por el dolor que tuvo que endurar, y provocó una violenta Onda de Choque. La Explosión Sónica daño el terreno a los alrededores, y cavó aún más profundo la enorme zanja a un diámetro de un Año Luz.

El Uchiha salió impelido hacia los aires, completamente inmovilizado. Momento que Adán no sólo aprovechó para reincorporarse, sino que dio un enorme salto, aprovechando su gran masa muscular y fuerza en sus piernas.

El progenitor de la especie Sapiens llegó entonces hasta la posición donde Sasuke se hallaba. Adán, a continuación, propinó una Patada en Tijera Aérea de Quinientos Cuarenta Grados al estómago del guerrero dragón, arrojándole fuertemente contra el desértico terreno de aquella dimensión, donde el monje, inevitablemente, se estampó contra el severamente dañado suelo. Con el impacto, Sasuke levantó otra gigantesca Onda Gravitatoria de Años Luz de distancia.

Sasuke se quedó en el suelo, aparentemente inmóvil, por lo que Adán se lanzó en picada, dispuesto a fulminar al dragón con un último golpe certero, pero justo antes de que su antepasado aterrizara, Sasuke dio una vuelta de carro sobre sus brazos. Y a continuación, el Uchiha usó sus manos para girar de perfil, y conectar una increíblemente poderosa patada al rostro del ancestro de los humanos, mediante lo cual logró romper la Barrera de la Velocidad de la Luz, y creó una monstruosa Onda Expansiva, de millones de MegaPársecs de distancia. El terreno fue desmantelado por aquella Onda de Choque, como si de una violenta explosión nuclear de AntiMateria se tratase.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Adán salió volando a una velocidad muy cercana a la Velocidad de la Luz, y se estrelló contra una enorme montaña que atravesó limpiamente. Igualmente, perforó constantemente un grupo de enormes montes, hasta colisionarse con una colosal formación rocosa que lo sepultó enteramente. Sasuke, entretanto, usó el momento para de un salto recuperar su postura del Dragón del Norte, y limpiarse un hilillo de sangre que había aparecido en la comisura de sus labios.

Entretanto, Eva y Sakura se arrojaban cuantos rayos de masiva energía podían, una contra la otra, forzando con ello un combate a distancia, donde si bien ambas estaban igualadas ninguna podía llegar a conectar un sólo hechizo contra la otra. Ya que, a pesar de que la luz apenas podía viajar a su típica velocidad en aquel terreno, ambas podían moverse a velocidades SuperLumínicas, lo cual evitaba que fueran impactadas con aquellos poderosos orbes de energía que sólo destruían todo el terreno, hasta que quedaba irreconocible, o igualmente generaba gigantescas explosiones galácticas. Las detonaciones Gamma de haberse dado en el planeta Terra el asteroide ya estaría severamente dañado, o hasta destruido.

Sakura se dispersó entre cerezos, y reapareció a una distancia de miles de kilómetros de la posición de Eva, por lo que ahora transformó el aura rosada alrededor de su cuerpo en un fuego etéreo de color rosa Gamma, y extendió uno de sus brazos hacia la matriarca de las hadas. La ninfa ojiesmeralda comenzó a girar aquellas llamas rosa Gamma, a millones de revoluciones por minuto, y mediante ello Sakura generó un sonido como de vapor liberándose de una tetera, o incluso más agudo. Y de pronto usó sus alas de mariposa para elevarse al cielo con invisible velocidad.

La Haruno elevó sus manos a lo alto, y posicionó la masiva esfera incandescente a lo alto de su cabeza. Y con un sólo movimiento de sus brazos, Sakura arrojó aquella esfera de fuego, a velocidades SuperLumínicas hacia Eva. La ancestro, si bien evadió aquella esfera, no se esperó que el terreno a sus alrededores quedara incinerado, ni que hubiera derretido el mismo, hasta transformarlo en roca fundida.

La ninfa de orbes esmeralda descendió hasta el suelo entre cerezos. Y una vez que aterrizó, Sakura empezó a realizar una serie de elegantes y femeninos movimientos con sus brazos y piernas, como si de una bella danza se tratara. Pero además de dar un glamoroso espectáculo, con aquel extraño y hermoso baile, Sakura se rodeó de cinturones de Magma, los cuales le circundaron alrededor de su cuerpo, resguardado por aquel Campo ElectroMagnético de color rosa pálido metalizado.

Y acto seguido, la hermosa hada rosada agitó su mano derecha desde su costado inferior derecho hasta su hombro izquierdo, y levantó una colosal ola de roca fundida a una velocidad muy cercana a la de la luz, la cual Eva apenas y logró esquivar. Si aquel magma llegase a tocar a la ancestro, ésta sabía que sufriría quemaduras graves con aquella roca licuada a cientos de miles de millones de grados centígrados, algo que era posible, gracias a que Sakura limitaba la ebullición del Magma.

Sakura agitó una vez más aquellos látigos de lava ardiente, y azotó varios de ellos contra la progenitora de la hadas. La antepasado de las Faerie evadía con dificultad cada uno, al verse igualada en velocidad, e incluso superada en ocasiones, por lo que era forzada a cubrirse con un Campo ElectroMagnético.

Sakura, entonces, reunió todo aquel magma alrededor de su cuerpo, y lo transformó en cuatro enormes esferas de Fotones ElectroMagnéticos, los cuales le orbitaron a una increíble velocidad alrededor de su figura, y generaron un agudo chillido como de vapor hirviente. Eva predijo la acción de la pelirrosa, y ella misma formó Fotones de Energía alrededor de su cuerpo, con la diferencia de que éstos estaban formados por AntiMateria.

Y entonces, Sakura reordenó las enormes esferas en millones de partículas de Unidad de Planck, las cuales, igualmente, cargó de Radiación TermoNuclear, y las mismas le orbitaron como un cinturón de micropartículas. La ninfa de cabellos rosados extendió sus manos a sus costados para incrementar la energía de su aura, y tras juntar sus palmas en su pecho a modo de rezo, Sakura extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Eva, arrojando una impresionante cantidad de partículas a la misma.

La progenitora de las hadas contraatacó con sus Fotones de AntiMateria, los cuales, al contacto con las partículas de materia regular de Sakura, se eliminaron la una a la otra en enormes explosiones, que dañaban irreparablemente el terreno, y dispersaban Ondas de Presión de Luz masivas, como si constantemente un Agujero Negro propulsara Ondas de Choque.

Sakura, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acumuló un largo grupo de partículas, y las materializó en varias estacas de agua, a las cuales les hizo disminuir la agitación molecular de las mismas Partículas SubAtómicas, hasta que alcanzaron el Cero Absoluto, formando un cristal puro y perfecto que igualmente terminaban en punta de diamante. Aquellas estacas, además de estar extremadamente frías, eran de un metro de longitud, junto con el hecho de que poseían un filo letal, el cual estaba aumentado por una capa de aire Ionizado a su alrededor.

La princesa de Iridia levantó su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro, y con su misma mano zurda, lanzó aquellas estacas a Eva. La antepasado apenas pudo evadir el asalto de estalactitas heladas, e incluso, cuando trató de protegerse con una barrera de fuerza, su Campo ElectroMagnético terminó congelado al contacto con aquellas lanzas criogenizadas, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Y en una fracción de segundos, Eva vio cómo otra estaca colisionaba con su congelada Barrera Mágica, pero justo antes de que otra estalactita helada tocara su cuerpo, la hada matriarca desapareció en un cúmulo de Fotones, mediante lo cual evadió el letal ataque. El ataque, de otro modo, la habría criogenizado, y la habría dejado expuesta a un mortífero ataque por parte de la pelirrosa.

La heredera al trono de las hadas detuvo su vicioso ataque a Eva, cuando vio que desapareció entre Fotones de Energía, por lo que, de inmediato, la pelirrosa lanzó un rayo de energía a aquel desértico y rojizo cielo de Fornax, en el cual unas nubes se formaron de inmediato, oscureciendo en el proceso el firmamento en un color violeta profundo. A continuación, Sakura lanzó con su arco mágico una flecha cargada de Calor Ionizante de Rayos Gamma. La energía de la flecha se dispersó por todo el cielo, y provocó que las nubes formaran rayos eléctricos, los cuales viajaban entre una y otra.

A consecuencia de aquella flecha, infusionada de Rayos Gamma, y al impactar con las nubes heladas de por encima de la Tropósfera, una torrencial lluvia se formó. El aguacero empapó todo el terreno, y lo convirtió en lodo, incluso formando una gruesa capa de agua en el terreno. Asímismo, Sakura decreció el movimiento de las partículas de aquellas gotas de agua, hasta convertirlas en hielo, y posteriormente en nieve.

La Haruno entonces provocó un poderoso viento, por encima de los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Sakura generó una intensa tormenta de nieve, que congelaba casi todo lo que tocaba, puesto que cada copo de nieve lo redujo al Cero Absoluto. No obstante, la princesa de Iridia evadió, con increíble habilidad, el golpear con la tormenta a Sasuke, quien aún se hallaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra su adversario.

Adán, sin embargo, fue eventualmente impactado por aquella tormenta glaciar, y su cuerpo fue criogenizado unos segundos, aunque destruyó el hielo alrededor de él con su impresionante fuerza. Sin embargo, aquello fue suficiente retardo para que Sasuke le conectara un puñetazo con su mano derecha al rostro, seguido de su puño izquierdo, que hizo lo propio con el costado opuesto de la cara de su ancestro. Y acto seguido, el Dragón asestó su pie derecho en una Patada de Giro contra la cabeza de Adán, el cual, de inmediato, fue continuado por su pierna izquierda, por lo que aquel par de ataques le hizo escupir algo de sangre al ancestro de los humanos. Y de inmediato, el Uchiha dio un salto de quinientos cuarenta grados, y asestó una doble Patada de Tigre, en la cual, primero impactó el costado lateral de su pie izquierdo, y después la prosiguió con el dorsal de su pie derecho. Con aquello, Sasuke logró aturdir fuertemente al progenitor de los humanos.

Finalmente, Sasuke dio otro salto en un círculo total, dando un giro adicional de ciento ochenta grados, para golpear la cabeza del antepasado con una Patada de Tijera Aérea, con impresionante fuerza. Aquella patada fue propinada con su pie derecho, directamente a la cabeza de Adán, muy similar a como algunos deportistas golpeaban esferas en el deporte balonpié.

El monstruosamente brutal ataque, una vez más, generó una poderosa y gigantesca Onda de Presión de Luz. La Onda Expansiva provocó un monstruoso cráter de cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz de distancia, y al mismo tiempo cavó unos diez metros de profundidad el mismo. Asímismo, el poderoso golpe provocó que Adán saliera proyectado a velocidades Supersónicas, y que perforara el enorme suelo.

El progenitor de los humanos cavó con su cuerpo proyectado en el terreno, tal y como si un enorme y muy veloz topo estuviese excavando un túnel de miles de kilómetros de anchura, así como una inimaginable distancia en longitud. Incluso las Ondas Expansivas, provocadas por la forzada excavación del tierroso suelo, generaron un calamitoso terremoto, ya que el cuerpo de Adán cavaba aquel enorme túnel, levantando a la superficie una colosal ola de tierra de miles de kilómetros de altura, conforme avanzaba bajo la superficie.

Pero en cuestión de tiempo, tanto la excavación como el temblor se detuvieron, acción que alertó al príncipe de los Uchiha. El azabache, de un enorme salto, salió de aquella zanja que había cavado con su poderosa patada al primigenio de los humanos, y de inmediato Sasuke empezó a correr en dirección hacia donde se había detenido aquel excavación.

Del subsuelo de aquel extraño terreno desértico y lodoso, Adán salió del mismo con una detonación de tierra. Éste hizo uso de su fuerza bruta para esparcir por todas partes enormes porciones de roca, así como gigantescas nubes de tierra y polvo, en un radio de, aproximadamente, un MegaPársec a la redonda.

El progenitor de la humanidad, igualmente, se encarreró hacia su descendiente milenario. Y cuando estuvo a una corta distancia del mismo, colisionó su pierna derecha contra la de Sasuke, lo cual generó otra Onda Expansiva que agrietaba el suelo, y los enterraba progresivamente, conforme se repartían golpes el uno al otro. Los ataques, constantemente, pulverizaban todas las enormes trazas del desmantelado terreno árido, con cada Estampido Luminoso que causaban sus poderosos golpes en el punto de colisión. Cada que se golpeaban el uno al otro, Adán y Sasuke producían múltiples Ondas Expansivas, las cuales tenían una Longitud de Onda de cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz de distancia, además de que las mismas Ondas de Choque viajaban a velocidades SuperLumínicas

Adán dio un puñetazo al rostro de Sasuke, pero el Uchiha lo evadió con una inclinación, al igual que el segundo ataque de su ancestro. Mas éste comenzó un asalto de patadas, donde inició con una a las rodillas de Sasuke, quien apenas detuvo el golpe con su pie. Sin embargo, el antepasado de la raza humana dio una patada al torso de Sasuke, y la siguió con una Patada de Gancho al rostro, las cuales forzaron al príncipe del Clan del Fuego a retroceder aturdido. No obstante, el Uchiha se recuperó justo antes de que Adán diera una Patada Giratoria en Reversa a su torso, la cual el Dragón paró y desvió con su antebrazo izquierdo.

Sasuke contraatacó con un puñetazo directo al costado izquierdo del rostro de su antepasado, reaccionando tras el bloqueo de la patada de Adán con su mano opuesta, y posteriormente el príncipe del Fuego intentó asestar una Patada de Barrida, la cual igualmente evadió el ancestro de los humanos. Aún así, el Uchiha giró sobre el suelo, en un ángulo de trescientos sesenta grados, y entonces dio una Patada Giratoria desde el flanco zurdo hacia el interior derecho, con la cual golpeó a Adán limpiamente en el torso.

Y aprovechando el fuerte aturdimiento de su ancestro, el dragón le dio una serie de puñetazos directos al rostro y torso de Adán, con gran velocidad y potencia. Durante cada colisión de los ataques del monje, provocaba múltiples Explosiones Lumínicas, gracias a la aplicación de la física cuando las Ondas de Presión eran Ionizadas al alcanzar la Velocidad de la Luz, las cuales detonaban en poderosas Ondas de Choque, y destruían los alrededores del terreno.

Finalmente, Sasuke conectó un combo de golpes en cadena contra el fornido pecho de Adán, mediante lo cual le forzaba a retroceder con cada impacto al torso, y moreteaba fuertemente la carne al contacto con sus puños. Y entonces, el monje remató a su progenitor con un impresionantemente poderoso Golpe de Empuje. Sasuke se impulsó con su pierna derecha, que viajó desde atrás hacia adelante, y estampó su palma diestra extendida en la boca del estómago de su oponente, por lo que el Uchiha quedó de perfil con su brazo derecho extendido, y su mano en una palma.

El ataque fue tan poderoso, que una violenta Onda de Choque fue generada con la monstruosa energía producida por el impacto. La energía detonó una astronómica Onda Expansiva de cientos de miles de millones de MegaPársecs de distancia, y de una potencia simplemente inmesurable, incluso superior a las producidas por todos los Quásares conocidos. De hecho, si aquella Onda de Choque hubiese sido provocado en el planeta Terra, fácilmente la habría pulverizado, mediante la Fuerza de Marea que provocó las Ondas Gravitatorias. Prácticamente, el puro Estampido Luminoso del ataque pulverizaría el planeta.

Adán vomitó sangre de inmediato, y salió volando a una velocidad SuperLumínica contra un colosal monte. Incluso, durante el trayecto, su cuerpo generó una intensa ventisca que cortaba el aire, y levantaba una ola de tierra por donde viajaba, desmantelando en el proceso el de por sí demolido terreno.

Y finalmente, el enorme y musculoso cuerpo de Adán colisionó contra un volcán extinto, el cual explotó en una poderosa Onda Expansiva de cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz de distancia, que también sacudió el suelo entero con un violento sismo catastrófico. El temblor hacía que enormes pilares y erupciones de tierra se levantaran, como si fuesen chorros de agua hirviente. Aquello, sin duda, obligó a ambas hadas, quienes estaban aún batallando, a tomar vuelo, o de lo contrario quedarían sepultadas bajo miles de millones de toneladas del suelo de aquella extraña galaxia.

Tanto Sakura como Eva se quedaron, literalmente, anonadadas ante el impresionante poder demostrado por el príncipe del Clan Uchiha, puesto que jamás habían visto en su vida a alguien con semejante fuerza física. Sasuke podía crear enormes Ondas de Choque de Luz con cada colisión de sus golpes, así como un fuerte huracán cada que blandía sus poderosos brazos y fornidas piernas.

Otra quien, simplemente, no tenía palabras para describir la impresionante pelea entre los dos Homo Sapiens, era la diosa Theia. La madre de Luna, para su suerte, se hallaba de vuelta y a salvo de tan devastadora contienda dentro de su templo, pero observaba aquella extraordinaria batalla a través de su portal de Espacio/Tiempo, el cual proyectaba la lucha entre aquellos dos hombres, monstruosamente poderosos.

Lo único que realmente temía Theia, era que Sasuke y Adán terminaran destruyendo la dimensión alterna donde se hallaban, y que, por consecuencia, la Gran Muralla de Fornax se viese colapsada en un Agujero Negro UltraMasivo, o incluso que aquellos dos provocaran el colapso de la materia, energía, el tiempo, y el espacio de aquella zona, potencialmente destruyendo en el proceso el Horizonte Cósmico.

— Maldición. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea el que Sakura-hime y Sasuke-ōjisama enfrentaran a Adán y Eva — masculló con nerviosismo la progenitora de Luna — A éste paso, destruirán la Gran Muralla de Fornax, antes de que la pelea tenga un vencedor. Sólo espero que se detengan, antes de que causen una catástrofe.

Sakura y Eva, por su parte, reanudaron su batalla. Cada una expandió sus supermasivas auras a un gigantesco radio a la redonda, donde sus energías colisionaron en el horizonte de las mismas. Éstas generaron, con ello, un tremendamente amplio Quásar, al contacto del perímetro de aquel Campo ElectroMagnético que rodeaba sus auras, lo que al mismo tiempo incrementaba abruptamente la temperatura de Fornax. Aquello, igualmente, alteró una vez más el clima, y lo elevó una segunda vez hasta por encima de los setenta grados centígrados.

Las Partículas SubAtómicas, del desmantelado terreno desértico, fueron consumidas a consecuencia del incremento de aquellas destellantes esferas, las cuales rodeaban tanto a la princesa de Iridia como a la matriarca de la especie _**Faerie**_. Sakura y Eva, igualmente, ampliaron a gran escala el enorme cráter que generaban aquellas MetaEnergías, lo que incrementó la radiación emitida por el monstruoso Quásar de aquellos dos Campos ElectroMagnéticos de ambas hadas. Al final, una exorbitante explosión se expandió a cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz, y la calamitosa explosión consumió todo lo que hallaba a su paso, exceptuando a los dos guerreros, quienes aún luchaban entre ellos.

Sakura resplandecía con su aura rosa pálido, la cual, curiosamente, incrementaba su hermosura por encima de una deidad, y que aunado a su largo cabello, de la misma tonalidad, junto con sus orbes, los cuales cambiaron su coloración a un rosa metalizado, le proporcionaban una belleza espectral a la princesa de las hadas, y una apariencia de diosa.

No obstante, aquello sólo era su aspecto, porque, en realidad, los poderes de la Haruno habían alcanzado niveles tan UltraMasivos, que eran perceptibles a varios miles de Años Luz de distancia. La ninfa ojiesmeralda resplandecía como una especie de fuego color rosa pálido, tal y como una danzante llama de niveles colosales, aproximadamente a unos veinte metros de ancho y alto, rivalizando con facilidad con la de la matriarca de la especie hada.

Eva se sorprendió con el hecho de que aquella delicada y dulce ninfa poseyera semejante potencial, el cual, además dedujo, aún no estaba desarrollado al cien por ciento, y de llegar un día a estarlo, Sakura sería el ser más poderoso del Universo Entero, únicamente rivalizable por el _**Dragón Escarlata**_.

Sasuke era otro que no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la mujer, de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado. El Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos, al sentir la UltraMasiva aura de la _**Hada de Cerezos**_ , y definitivamente se sintió abrumado por su tremendo poder. Incluso a la distancia que se hallaba, Sasuke pudo percibir la impresionante Radiación Térmica de aquel campo de Energía ElectroMagnética hecho de Plasma, pero, igualmente, el azabache sonrió bastante orgulloso de tener a una _**esposa**_ , o cuando menos como él actualmente catalogaba a su princesa ninfa, extremadamente poderosa.

Simplemente, Sakura era el poder encarnado, y no tenía duda alguna de que había dejado de ser la _**Damisela en Peligro**_ , aquella que anteriormente necesitaba ser resguardada, y la que, actualmente, luchaba contra uno de los seres más poderosos que han existido en el Universo. Ahora, Sakura Haruno, próximamente Uchiha, se había convertido en una temible hada guerrera. Y ahora, la princesa de las hadas se encontraba a la altura del príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha, si no es que incluso por encima de él, o por lo menos como él la calificaba.

Sasuke volvió su semblante orgulloso a su adversario. Adán le observaba con el ceño fruncido, y una faz de curiosidad absoluta.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan deslumbrado, Uchiha? — cuestionó con voz dura el ancestro de la humanidad.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos unos momentos, y negó con la cabeza. A continuación, abrió sus profundas obsidianas, y mostró un brillo de soberbia absoluta.

— Es más que obvio — espetó con la voz grave y fría el príncipe Uchiha — Simplemente tengo a la mujer más poderosa del Universo como esposa. Y es un honor para mí el ser su esposo — enunció con infinito orgullo en su tono de voz.

Adán soltó un monosílabo, y retomó su pose de pelea.

— Podrás enaltecerte cuando la batalla termine, Uchiha — endilgó con superioridad el antepasado de las formas de vida inteligente — Para desgracia de tu amada, se está enfrentando a la diosa hada. Nada más, y nada menos, que a la más poderosa de la historia.

— Hmp. Te puedo asegurar que Sakura saldrá victoriosa. Tu mujer no tiene oportunidad contra ella, del mismo modo que tú caerás ante mí.

Sasuke, a continuación, reformó su postura de combate, pero ahora adquirió la del Dragón del Sur. El azabache se colocó de perfil, y dejó su brazo izquierdo caído, mientras que el derecho lo acomodaba en dirección a su hombro zurdo, en una "V" casi pegada a su pecho, a la vez que separaba un poco sus piernas, y en sus manos formaba los dedos de un Dragón.

— ¿ _ **Nan Long Quan**_ , huh? El _**Puño del Dragón del Sur**_ — refirió el ancestro de los Homo Sapiens Sapiens.

Adán frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, y clavó su oscura mirada en los orbes del Uchiha.

— Veo que fuiste entrenado por Wu Mei — aseguró el antecesor de la humanidad.

Sasuke desvaneció su sonrisa, mas no por la impresión de las palabras de Adán, sino porque estaba demostrando adamancia.

— Una gran Arcana como Sakura merece a un gran guerrero por esposo. Por eso voy a derrotarte, para demostrarle a Sakura que soy digno de ser llamado su esposo — masculló el monje guerrero, con la mirada afilada, a la vez que tensaba su posición de batalla, y fulminaba con la mirada a su adversario.

— Hará falta más que determinación para derrotarnos, príncipe Uchiha — aseveró el progenitor de la especie _**Homo Sapiens**_.

— Basta de plática. Acabaré contigo — sentenció Sasuke, para después abalanzarse contra su adversario.

Por otra parte, Sakura y Eva finalmente aterrizaron en tierra firme. Ambas se desafiaron con la mirada, en una batalla de orbes rosados contra unos dorados rojizos. Eva, mas sin en cambio, observaba a la princesa de Iridia con curiosidad, queriendo saber el por qué de la sonrisa de la pelirrosa.

— Sakura-hime — le llamó Eva con la voz templada — ¿Hay algún motivo de su alegría?

La aludida asintió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura como una niña emocionada.

— Lo hay — replicó animadamente Sakura — Me siento honrada de ser la esposa de el gran Sasuke Uchiha, mejor conocido como el _**Dragón Escarlata**_.

La voz de Sakura estaba cargada de profundo orgullo, extrañando aún mas a la matriarca de las hadas.

— Y aunque sé que no estoy a su altura, y probablemente nunca lo estaré, también sé que debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo, para que yo pueda ser digna de ser llamada su esposa — añadió la ninfa rosada.

Aquello, sin duda, hizo sonreír a Eva. Podía ver la motivación en las pupilas de la princesa heredera al trono de Iridia. La hada ancestro se sintió alegre por tener a una descendiente tan única como Sakura Haruno, Senju para ella.

— Ya lo creo, mi Lady, pero, para ello, me temo que tendrá que vencerme antes — anunció la pelidorada con amabilidad, pero también con firmeza.

Sakura asintió, e incrementó su poderosa aura.

— Lo sé. Y es por ello que no puedo perder ésta batalla. Así que, a partir de ahora, pelearé en serio — determinó con adamancia la ninfa de cabellos rosados.

Eva amplió su sonrisa, aunque a la vez afiló sus ojos en una faz desafiante.

— De acuerdo. Entonces, a partir de ahora, lucharé con todo mi poder.

Eva entonces incrementó su enorme aura, hasta alcanzar dimensiones inmesurables, cubriendo enteramente el panorama de Sakura. Mas la pelirrosa no se quedó atrás, y elevó su propia energía, la cual igualmente compitió en similares dimensiones contra la de su antepasada, ocasionando que ambas se enfrascaran en un duelo por la supremacía. En el punto de encuentro, de ambos Campos de Fuerza, se produjo un Quásar de una intensidad luminosa al menos diez mil veces más brillante en comparación con una Estrella HyperGigante Azul, pero gracias a que Sakura y Eva reajustaron la Longitud de Onda de sus pupilas, tenían una perfecta visibilidad de su adversario, en visión negativa e infrarroja.

Con una potente explosión, ambas hadas concentraron millones de partículas alrededor de sus cuerpos, las cuales, posteriormente, materializaron en pequeñas estrellas que les orbitaban alrededor de sus cuerpos, y fue la ancestro de las Faerie la primera en formar un pequeño grupo de Estrellas de Neutrones. La matriarca de la humanidad, al mismo tiempo, encerró a dichas esferas en otro Campo ElectroMagnético. Eva, enseguida, les invirtió sus Polaridades ElectroMagnéticas a las susodichas Estrellas de Neutrones, e hizo que comenzaran a girar a una impresionante velocidad acerca de su cuerpo, lo cual, a su vez, emitió un chillido muy agudo y atronador.

Sakura, entretanto, concentró las mismas Estrellas de Neutrones en cuatro esferas, de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño de su cuerpo. La princesa de Iridia las encerró dentro de un Campo de Fuerza, al cual, del mismo modo, recubrió con sus habilidades elementales. Y con ello, cada una de las Estrellas de Neutrones adquirió una tonalidad propia de su poder.

Eva fue la primera en atacar a la princesa de las ninfas, con una de sus tantas Estrellas de Neutrones, las cuales, si bien parecían insignificantes en contraste a las esferas enormes de Sakura, en realidad eran de un orden mucho más poderoso. Con cada colisión, de aquellos orbes superbrillantes, se producía una explosión similar a la de un Quásar, y las Ondas de Choque que generaban viajaban a cientos de Años Luz de distancia, en una Ola de Presión de Luz supercaliente, el cual consumía casi todo lo que entraba en contacto con la misma, exceptuando a Adán y Sasuke, quienes aún peleaban ferozmente entre ellos. Ambos, de hecho, contrarrestaban las mismas Ondas Expansivas con las que ellos eran capaces de propagar, cuando colisionaban sus endemoniadamente poderosos golpes contra el otro.

Sakura reapareció a una distancia considerable de las potentes explosiones de AntiMateria, y arrojó su orbe de Tierra al aire, el cual, por efecto de la misma gravedad producida por el aura de Plasma de la pelirrosa, se colapsó en dirección a Eva con una velocidad muy cercana a la de la luz, por lo que apenas le dio oportunidad a la matriarca de las Faerie para evadirla, o de lo contrario hubiese sido aplastada por la tremenda fuerza que generó aquella esfera de Tierra UltraDensa. Aquella Estrella de Neutrones provocó un calamitoso terremoto, el cual sacudió el desértico y árido terreno, como si un meteorito se hubiese impactado en la zona. Incluso una colosal marea de tierra se elevó, y viajó por varios cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz a la redonda.

Eva se materializó entre Fotones a lo alto de los cielos, y arrojó un cúmulo de pequeñas Estrellas de Neutrones, tratando de golpear limpiamente a Sakura, pero, pese a que sus orbes viajaban a la Constante de la Luz, Sakura superaba aquella velocidad con su velocidad SuperLumínica. Aquello la princesa hada lo lograba al transformar las partículas de su cuerpo en _**Taquiones**_ *, y al liberar de golpe su energía, con lo cual ocasionaba que su cuerpo se desplazara a la velocidad que ella deseara. Igualmente, el aura rosa pálido de Sakura, hecha de Plasma y de Energía Gamma, distorsionaba el Tiempo/Espacio a su alrededor, en un radio enorme, y curvaba el Tejido EspacioTemporal a su alrededor lo suficiente como para poder desplazarse por encima de la Barrera de la Luz. Aquello era lo que los científicos llamaban Efecto Warp, Velocidad Warp o Factor Warp.

Sakura, en una de ellas, reapareció a unos cien kilómetros de la actual posición de Eva, y absorbió su orbe de Fuego en su aura rosada, la cual cambió a una tonalidad escarlata, y acto seguido, Sakura emanó una intensa ola de calor a cien mil millones de grados centígrados, acción mediante la cual licuó con facilidad el suelo de Fornax, pero, al mismo tiempo, solidificaba el terreno que le rodeaba con un decrecimiento de la energía cinética de las partículas que la componían. La ninfa de Iridia entonces empezó a realizar aquella elegante y bella danza, usando sus brazos para trazar semicírculos, y hacer que las llamas danzaran junto con ella.

Y durante su glamoroso baile, Sakura movió su brazo derecho hacia su costado superior izquierdo. La ninfa lanzó una gigantesca llamarada de color blanco perfecto, arrojando Radiación Gamma con la misma. Aquella radiación blanquecina evaporó el suelo, y levantó enormes cantidades de destellos brutalmente calientes, los cuales Eva apenas podía evadir, a causa de la superior velocidad de la princesa Haruno.

La ninfa de Iridia, a continuación, propinó una patada al aire. Sakura levantó su pierna derecha a la altura de su rostro, en un semicírculo hacia su flanco izquierdo, por lo que dio una vuelta completa de trescientos sesenta grados. Aquel movimiento era conocido como la _**Patada de Abanico**_. La patada de Sakura elevó otra gigantesca ola de fuego, en dirección a la matriarca de las formas de vida inteligente.

Eva, no pudiendo evadir el torrente de llamas, se vio forzada a pararlo con su Campo ElectroMagnético, pero éste fue abrumado por la tremenda temperatura de aquel fuego, a cientos de miles de millones de grados centígrados. Y pese a que sólo fue por una fracción de segundos, fue más que suficiente para destruir la Barrera Mágica de la ancestro de las hadas, por lo que Eva salió volando por la violenta explosión de su Campo de Fuerza, y colisionó contra una enorme estructura de rocas, la cual se desmanteló en el proceso.

Sakura aprovechó el momento para reacumular su aura, y restaurarla con la materia que le rodeaba. La princesa hada descomponía la materia en Fotones de Energía, y los absorbía con su aura, lo cual progresivamente fue disminuyendo la altura del terreno, a la vez que el resplandor que le rodeaba a Sakura recuperaba su brillo y su tamaño. Eventualmente, del subsuelo un intenso destello se originó, y un inmenso Jet de Quásar, de varios cientos de miles de millones de kilómetros de anchura, y varios miles de Años Luz de altura, se elevó en la forma de un pilar de Rayos Gamma. Aquel Quásar consumía toda la materia con la que tenía contacto, y la descomponía en **Quarks**.

Sakura continuó absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de materia que podía, hasta que Eva usó su PsicoQuinesis para arrancar enormes trozos del suelo desértico. Eva los pulverizó, y posteriormente, lo transformó en Partículas SubAtómicas, a las cuales les invirtió sus Polaridades ElectroMagnéticas, con lo cual Eva cambió aquella masa de partículas en AntiMateria, la cual comprimió casi hasta el infinito, y produjo otras Estrellas de Neutrones.

Mas Eva no se detuvo ahí, por lo que juntó cada vez más masa del subsuelo, y de las proximidades de la galaxia de Fornax, colapsándolas junto con las estrellas que había producido anteriormente. Y al final, la progenitora de la especie Faerie formó un Agujero Negro de AntiMateria, el cual se alzó como un siniestro sol negro. Y éste, además, emitía toda clase de radiación en el Horizonte de Sucesos, el cual estaba siendo perimetrado por un campo de energía supermasivo. Aquella oscura esfera chillaba estruendosamente, como si fuesen sonidos agudos salidos del propio infierno; chillido que ensordeció cualquier otro sonido, y que, lógicamente, alertó a Sakura.

La ojiesmeralda preveyó que si aquel monstruoso Agujero Negro llegaba a siquiera tocar el suelo de Fornax, destruiría la Gran Muralla entera, o incluso gran parte del Universo Observable, razón por la cual la ninfa concentró toda su magia en su cuerpo, y la elevó hasta el límite, mediante lo cual Sakura destelló como si ella misma fuese un Quásar, por lo que emanó impresionantes cantidades de Radiación Gamma, superando incluso a la de los Quásares HyperLuminosos de los Agujeros Negros UltraMasivos del Cosmos. La energía de Sakura era tan poderosa que no sólo produjo un violento huracán, sino que el suelo entero se cimbró con un catastrófico terremoto, el cual levantó enormes pilares y erupciones de tierra a miles de kilómetros de altura, a la vez que la energía de la princesa hada viajaba a través del agrietado suelo, y se asomaba como un destello rosado en dichas aberturas.

Sakura, a continuación, moldeó aquella increíblemente masiva aura en una esfera blanca de alta luminosidad y temperatura. Igualmente, la ninfa de cabellos rosados extendió sus brazos a los costados, así como arqueaba sus piernas ligeramente y en posición de "V", en un ángulo aproximado de veinticinco grados. Y acto seguido, aquella esfera comenzó a girar a cientos de miles de millones de revoluciones por minuto, por lo que emitía igualmente un chillido agudo, altamente ensordecedor.

La princesa de las hadas empezó a levitar a unos cuantos metros del suelo, aún concentrando toda su energía en aquella Estrella de Neutrones, la cual Sakura transformó en un _**Magnetar**_ que creció a un mayor tamaño que el Agujero Negro de Eva, pues la princesa Haruno sabía de sobra que necesitaba comprimir una cantidad de energía similar a la de aquel Agujero Negro, o sería abrumado completamente por el ataque de su oponente.

El Magnetar, producido por Sakura, eventualmente produjo unos Jets tan masivamente poderosos, que el terreno que circundaba a la ninfa de cabellos rosados se fundió completamente en magma al rojo vivo. Igualmente, el suelo expidió gases de aquella licuada tierra, producto de la vaporización del terreno provocada por los Jets de la MagnetoEstrella, el cual igualmente fue Ionizado y transformado en Plasma.

El Magnetar también se rodeó de una serie de anillos, en posición vertical, cada uno separados del otro por un par de metros. Éstos estaban conectados al centro de la MagnetoEstrella, directamente al núcleo de ésta, y los mismos expedían una luz extremadamente brillante, y giraban junto con su estrella. Incluso, ocasionalmente desprendían Brotes de Radiación Gamma, los cuales destruían cada vez más el suelo desértico de Fornax. Todo ello mientras el estrepitoso terremoto se incrementaba, y provocaba violentas sacudidas de tierra y roca.

Y finalmente, Sakura arrojó su masiva Estrella de Neutrones en forma de Magnetar. Éste viajó a una velocidad SuperLumínica, y colisionó contra el Agujero Negro de Eva, con el cual se enfrascó en una lucha por el dominio sobre la otra, incrementando el temblor en Fornax. Aquel choque de Estrellas Colapsadas igualmente emitía destellantes rayos de Radiación Luminosa, los cuales no sólo enceguecían los alrededores, sino que elevaban colosales olas y erupciones de tierra del suelo, así como consumían toda clase de materia que entraba en contacto con ellas o con los GRB, o Brotes de Rayos Gamma, que producían. Al mismo tiempo, en el contacto de las mismas se producían masa exótica y materia oscura, las cuales se expedían por toda la Gran Muralla de Fornax, y provocaban destructivas detonaciones nucleares, así como también elevaban la temperatura de la zona, a niveles simplemente intolerables.

Tanto Sakura como Eva no cedían en sus poderosos ataques, puesto que cada vez propagaban mayor energía a sus poderes, a través de Radiación Ionizante, con lo cual no sólo incrementaban la densidad de las Estrellas Colapsadas, sino también su tamaño, y la temperatura de las mismas. El Magnetar de Sakura y el Agujero Negro de Eva se empujaban el uno al otro, al igual que liberaban Fotones de Alta Luminosidad y de alta energía. Si alguien llegase a tocarlos, acabarían desintegrados al instante, además de aniquilarse con ellos, ya que no sólo se liberaban partículas de materia regular, fuente de la estrella de tipo Magnetar de la Haruno, sino que también emitían partículas de AntiMateria, proporcionadas por el Agujero Negro de la progenitora de las hadas.

Pero al final, tanto Sakura como Eva decidieron enviar todas sus reservas de energía a sus Estrellas Colapsadas. Los orbes crecieron a niveles semiestelares, que incluso podían verse a millones de kilómetros, siendo Sasuke y Adán los primeros en contemplar el cómo aquellas supermasivas esferas se intentaban devorar la una a la otra.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambas Estrellas Colapsadas se fusionaron en una sola, y explotaron con una energía brutalmente poderosa. Ésta se expandió más allá del Filamento Galáctico al que pertenecía la Gran Muralla de Fornax, con lo cual no sólo se encegueció toda visión a los alrededores, sino que devastó por completo la dimensión alterna de la Gran Muralla de Fornax, aniquilando casi toda clase de materia en el área.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos, para que aquel destello SuperLuminoso se despejara de la Gran Muralla de Fornax, al cual pertenecía el SuperCúmulo del mismo nombre, y que, actualmente, se encontraba atrozmente demolido. El relieve del terreno de la galaxia del mismo nombre estaba totalmente destruido y alterado, como si una serie de temblores de alcances intergalácticos hubiesen sacudido el suelo.

Sasuke fue el primero en levantarse del piso, quien salió de un enorme montículo de polvo y rocas, mandando a volar todo con su impresionante fuerza, mediante la cual generó otra Onda Expansiva algo corta, pero lo suficientemente amplia y fuerte para desenterrarse del arenoso subsuelo, y liberarse de aquel ataúd de tierra.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado por el severo daño que ocasionó aquella ultramasiva explosión. El moreno contempló anonadado cómo el cielo estaba notoriamente oscurecido, a causa de la colosal energía que se había liberado en la zona, donde incluso un invierno nuclear tuvo origen, y la nieve pronto cayó del ensombrecido cielo. Pero el Uchiha, de inmediato, reaccionó cuando vio cómo Eva se levantaba con algo de dificultad, y el cómo mandaba a volar los escombros que la rodeaban con un fuerte, aunque corto, huracán.

Cuando el huracán dispersó todas las enormes dunas de arena, dejó ver a una semi inconsciente Sakura en el suelo. La ninfa había perdido todo rastro de su aura, y ahora no tenía ni la más mínima energía para mover siquiera un dedo. Cuando el príncipe de los Uchiha vio como Eva concentraba el resto de sus energías en un último ataque que seguramente acabaría con la princesa de las hadas, simplemente no lo pensó dos veces. Sasuke se encarreró lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, esperando poder llegar a tiempo antes de que la mujer que ama fuera exterminada.

La matriarca de la especie Faerie entonces arrojó aquellos restos de su magia, los cuales no viajaron con tanta velocidad, a causa de su agotamiento, pero aún así era bastante cercana a la Velocidad del Sonido. No obstante, antes de que aquella pequeña Estrella de Neutrones colisionara con el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, ésta se impactó en la espalda del Dragón Escarlata. Sasuke recibió limpiamente el ataque, que daño severamente su tejido cutáneo, provocándole quemaduras de segundo grado, y un sangrado abundante.

Eva, sin energías restantes, se precipitó al suelo, y cayó sentada. La matriarca de las hadas hiperventilaba pesadamente, y se sostenía de sus manos para no desparramarse en el arenoso suelo. Entretanto, su esposo Adán se acercó a toda prisa para auxiliar a la legendaria hada, a la cual atrapó entre sus fornidos brazos, y la apoyó contra su pierna flexionada.

Sasuke se reincorporó de encima del pequeño cuerpo de Sakura. Ésta apenas tenía una visión legible de su querido príncipe, quien le ayudó a levantarse. Sasuke la apoyó contra su pecho, y la acurrucó contra su poderoso torso. El cuerpo del Uchiha estaba lleno de magulladuras, golpes, y algunas heridas sangrantes, producto de la brutal pelea que recién había tenido con el patriarca de los Homo Sapiens, cosa que hizo que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos en una expresión de angustia y tristeza, mientras trataba de contener lo más que podía aquellas cristalinas lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bien, Cerezo? — inquirió con ternura y preocupación Sasuke, a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla de aquella bonita ninfa que le había arrebatado el corazón.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... — murmulló la princesa de Iridia, apenas pudiendo hablar, a causa de su fatiga.

— Tranquila. No te sobreesfuerces, y guarda tus energías — le pidió el apuesto moreno, con la voz más cariñosa que podía emitir, aún si sonaba bastante grave y profunda.

— Creo que es mejor que tomemos un descanso — pronunció el patriarca de la raza humana — Reposaremos unos quince minutos, para recuperar nuestras energías. Y posteriormente, reanudaremos la pelea.

— Hmp. Bien — respondió el príncipe Uchiha.

Sasuke tomó a la ojiesmeralda entre sus anchos y musculosos brazos, y la cargó a modo de princesa. Después caminó hacia el horizonte, hasta alejarse a aproximadamente un kilómetro de distancia de los progenitores de todas las formas de vida inteligente, quienes se veían como de dos centímetros desde la posición donde ahora se hallaban Sasuke y Sakura.

El azabache depositó suavemente a la heredera al trono de Iridia sobre una acumulación de arena, la cual servía como una pequeña cama. Sasuke se retiró su ensangrentada remera, para colocarla sobre el cuerpecito de la Haruno. Y acto seguido, el Uchiha estrechó a la hermosa princesa hada entre sus brazos, con el fin de proporcionarle algo de calor, dado que las condiciones climáticas actuales eran simplemente desgarradoras. La nieve caía sin piedad sobre el terreno de Fornax.

— Sakura. Déjame ayudarte — pronunció el azabache, quien ayudó a la princesa de Iridia a apoyarse contra su hombro.

— Ouch... Dios... Me duele todo el cuerpo — masculló, con los ojos entrecerrados, la princesa de las hadas, tratando de recostarse contra el azabache por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, la fuerte parálisis en toda su figura volvió fútiles los intentos de Sakura.

— Y con justa razón. Ésos ataques casi destruyen todo — anunció el ojinegro — Jamás me imaginé que ésa tipa fuera tan poderosa.

— Sí. Ni siquiera he logrado asestar un ataque limpio — articuló Sakura, la cual extrañó a Sasuke por su semblante frustrado — Al menos tú has logrado golpear a Adán. En cambio, yo soy una inútil.

El Uchiha resopló molesto;, ya que su pequeña Flor de Cerezo volvía a menospreciarse.

— Sakura. No empieces.

El azabache tomó su mentón con firmeza, y la obligó a mirarle a sus obsidianas. Sakura se perdió un momento en su mirada, percibiendo el enojo en su querido príncipe. Mas su molestia no era con ella, sino con su autoestima.

— Escucha, Cerezo. No estamos enfrentando simples novatos, sino a los progenitores de las formas de vida inteligente. ¿Lo entiendes? — explicó el apuesto moreno.

Sakura, sin embargó, negó con la cabeza.

— Pero, aún así, tú al menos le has dado pelea a Adán. En cambio, yo no he podido hacerle nada a Eva — musitó la ninfa algo triste, por ser tan débil.

— ¿Éso crees, Sakura? — repeló el azabache, el cual soltó un monosílabo — El que haya logrado golpear a mi oponente no significa nada, si no puedo derrotarle. Además, has luchado de una manera increíble, teniendo en cuenta la poca experiencia que tienes en combate — le alabó el pelinegro.

Aquello hizo sonrojar a la ninfa.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró apenas audible Sakura.

— Sakura. Jamás vuelvas a decir que eres una inútil. Ya quisiera yo tener tus increíbles poderes — le dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa.

La ojiesmeralda sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. El que Sasuke la reconociera a su altura la volvía tan feliz, por lo que Sakura asintió, y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Me alegra que pienses éso de mí.

El mencionado igualmente le devolvió el gesto, y asintió.

— Somos un equipo, Sakura. Recuérdalo siempre. Estamos en ésto hasta el final.

Sakura igualmente asintió.

— Cambiando de tema, necesitamos idear una estrategia para vencer a ésos dos monstruos — aseveró el moreno.

Sasuke dirigió sus obsidianas hacia donde se hallaban Adán y Eva, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo un poco. Sakura le imitó, y clavó sus esmeraldas en los mencionados, observando cómo Eva le proporcionaba atención médica a su compañero, lo que le hizo plantearse el ayudar a su chico.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó la ninfa — Déjame ayudar a curar tus heridas — comunicó la pelirrosa, tratando de incorporarse.

Sorpresivamente, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, y la contuvo con un suave agarre.

— No es necesario. Sólo tengo algunos rasguños. Mejor ahorra tus energías para la pelea.

La princesa de Iridia, por el contrario, se reirguió enteramente, y a continuación colocó sus manos en el fuerte torso del Uchiha, a quien le envolvió su cuerpo con aquella aura sanadora.

— Sakura. Te he dicho que...

— Ya no digas nada — le calló gentilmente la ninfa, cuando ésta colocó uno de sus dedos índice en los labios del moreno — Puedo restaurar mi magia de la materia de éste terreno. Tan sólo basta que transforme el suelo en _**Fotones de Plasma**_ , y que los absorba. Con ello, podré restaurar mi magia.

A Sasuke casi se le desencajan los ojos cuando escuchó la explicación de la hada.

— ¿En serio puedes hacer eso? — preguntó incrédulo el moreno.

Sakura asintió.

— Sí. Pero se limita a la cantidad de materia presente en el cuerpo. Además de que, al hacerlo, aumento el _**Estado Entrópico**_ de la misma — ilustró la chica, mientras que su aura continuaba sanando las heridas menores de su amado.

— ¿La Entropía? Ah. Es verdad. Te refieres a la parte de la materia que no sirve para producir ningún trabajo. ¿Cierto? — añadió el azabache.

Sakura le dio la razón.

— Así es. Pero, lo peor del caso, es que la Entropía generada no se puede volver a reformar en el proceso de transformación de la materia. No al menos en un período que hallamos los mortales razonable — sentenció Sakura — Lo que significa que queda termodinámicamente inútil, por al menos un _**Gúgoltriplex**_ de _**Eones Cosmológicos**_.

Sasuke se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la explicación. Aquella escala temporal, simplemente, era inimaginable.

— Éso quiere decir que no podemos desperdiciar más tiempo ni energía — comprendió el Uchiha.

Lo cierto era que debían usar parte de ella para enfrenar a los ancestros de la especie Homo.

 _"Tsk... Si tan sólo pudiera asestar un golpe limpio a ésos dos"_ se dijo para sí mismo el príncipe de los Uchiha.

— Tenemos que plantear una táctica de combate. No podemos basarnos en la fuerza bruta para derrotarlos — manifestó Sakura.

Pero Sasuke, sorpresivamente, negó.

— Todo lo contrario. La fuerza es la clave para vencerlos. La cuestión aquí, es conectar un ataque directo y fulminante en ambos. Especialmente en Eva — esclareció Sasuke, quien volvió sus obsidianas a las esmeraldas de la ninfa.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? — cuestionó incrédula la princesa de Iridia.

— Pero en parte tienes razón. No podemos simplemente atacarlos de manera arbitraria, y esperar ganar la pelea — le afirmó el azabache — Tendremos que explotar sus puntos débiles.

— ¿Puntos débiles? ¿Acaso tienen alguno? — ironizó la princesa Haruno.

Aunque, para impresión de Sakura, Sasuke asintió.

— Todos lo tienen, Cerezo — determinó su amado — De hecho, tienen las mismas debilidades que nosotros dos, ya que son nuestras contrapartes.

— ¿Y ésos son...?

— Es obvio.

Sasuke clavó sus obsidianas en los orbes esmeralda de la ninfa, haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente, aún si no existía razón para ello.

— Es un poco complejo de explicar. Pero haré mi mejor intento — dijo el azabache — Verás... ¿Has escuchado los conceptos de _**Cañón de Metal**_ y _**Cañón de Cristal**_? — le preguntó Sasuke.

La bonita hada asintió.

— En parte. Pero, ¿Qué con ello? — replicó con voz suave la ninfa.

— Básicamente, se basa en dos principios: El Cañón de Cristal es extremadamente poderoso y liviano, al igual que es fácil de transportar y de mover, pero su mayor debilidad es que no resiste el _**"Uso rudo"**_ — aludió Sasuke.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, aún no muy ilustrada.

— ¿A qué te refieres, exactamente? — le preguntó curiosa la ojiesmeralda.

— Un cristal es muy frágil. Se tiende a romper con el más mínimo impacto. Por ello, es que se procura la preservación del mismo — explicó el moreno, quien tomó una piedra del lugar, a la cual pulverizó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar — Eva es un Cañón de Cristal. Tiene enormes poderes, y es impresionantemente veloz, dada su menor masa corporal. Pero es demasiado frágil, y bastaría con un simple golpe para lastimarla severamente. Si la despojaras de sus habilidades mágicas y elementales, te aseguro que hasta un humano común entrenado podría vencerla en combate.

— Ahora que lo mencionas...

Sakura se colocó un dedo en el mentón, y agachó su mirada, en aquella expresión tan pensativa e infantil que desafiaba el autocontrol de Sasuke.

— ... Todo éste tiempo ha procurado no ser impactada limpiamente con alguno de mis ataques — afirmó la hermosa ninfa.

— Éso se debe a que, si lograras golpearla directamente, la vencerías de inmediato — confirmó el ojinegro — Aquel es en el caso de Eva. Adán, sin embargo, es otra historia.

— Pero dijiste que ambos tenían debilidades. ¿Cierto? — expresó la ojiesmeralda.

Sasuke asintió nuevamente.

— Así es. En el caso de Adán, él es la contraparte de Eva, lo que se conoce como un _**Cañón de Metal**_. Un Cañón de Metal es extremadamente fuerte y resistente. Puede soportar el trato duro, y recibir toda clase de impactos por un tiempo prolongado, a la vez de que es capaz de devolver el mismo daño. Pero su mayor debilidad se encuentra en su escasa velocidad, su impráctica movilidad, y su enorme tamaño. Todo ello producto de su propia masa.

La explicación de Sasuke fue con lujo de detalles, lo cual dejó a Sakura parpadeando sus ojos unos segundos, en un intento de asimilar la información.

— En pocas palabras, la debilidad de Eva es su fragilidad, mientras que la de Adán es su velocidad. ¿Cierto?

El moreno le dio la razón a la deducción de la Haruno.

— Exactamente. Sus debilidades son prácticamente las mismas que las de nosotros. El problema aquí es que hemos estado combatiendo fuego con fuego. No hemos trabajado en equipo, como deberíamos haberlo hecho desde el principio.

— ¿Qué propones, entonces? — inquirió la ninfa — Si decidiéramos cambiar de adversarios, tampoco lograríamos mucho. Desgraciadamente, y hasta donde puedo deducir, Adán es altamente resistente a los ataques mágicos, a menos que utilice cantidades absurdas de mi magia. Eva, por su parte, te supera en velocidad. Ella es más que capaz de moverse a la Constante de la Luz.

— Lo sé. Y es por ello que debemos volvernos uno — pronunció con calma Sasuke.

No obstante, aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a la pelirrosa intensamente. La ninfa le dio un fuerte jalón de los cabellos al príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

— ¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! — le reclamó el pelinegro, mientras se sobaba el área afectada.

— ¡Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarlo, pervertido! ¡Ahora no es momento de decir ésas obscenidades! — le reprendió la princesa hada.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, no sabiendo si la chica estaba hablando el mismo idioma que él.

— ¿Cinismo? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Sakura? — rebatió el pelinegro — Yo estoy hablando de acoplar nuestros movimientos, y de luchar mano a mano.

Sakura se abochornó aún mas, y desvió la mirada.

— ¡Pues sé mas claro para la próxima vez! ¡Contigo nunca se sabe si andas de pervertido! — refunfuñó la ojiesmeralda.

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa socarrona al azabache, quien se acercó a la princesa hada y le acarició la mejilla izquierda con su mano.

— Creo yo más bien otra es la pervertida. ¿No? — ronroneó el moreno, muy cerca de su rostro.

Sakura se ruborizó aún mas, si es que aquello era posible. La ninfa trató de empujar el enorme cuerpo de Sasuke con sus pequeñas manos, aunque, lógicamente, falló en el intento.

— ¡C-Cállate! ¡Éso no es cierto! — rebatió en un susurro la princesa hada.

Con una de sus increíblemente seductoras sonrisas, Sasuke se acercó aún mas al precioso rostro de su Cerezo, y selló sus labios con los de Sakura. El Uchiha inició un intenso y profundo beso, pero que, igualmente, era calmado y suave. La princesa hada trató de apartarlo, pero, como siempre, terminó rindiéndose ante la caricia de la boca de su querido Sasuke-kun, por lo que enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su amado. El azabache hizo lo mismo, pero en la pequeña y estrecha cintura de su niña.

Así se mantuvieron unos segundos, hasta que sus cuerpos les demandaron oxígeno. Sasuke fue el primero en abrir los ojos, quien volvió a sonreír muy a su estilo, mientras que Sakura abrió sus fanales, y mostró sus esmeraldas brillantes de amor.

— No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía — dijo el Uchiha, con la voz ronca y sensual, a la vez que le acariciaba las piernas a su Cerezo.

— Sasuke-kun... Detente... Ahora no es momento para éso... — musitó nerviosa la hada de cerezos, tratando de separar las manos de Sasuke de sus muslos.

Sakura sabía que, si su querido príncipe continuaba con sus caricias, mandaría todo al diablo, y tendría sexo con él ahí mismo. Y poco le importaría la presencia de Adán y Eva en la zona.

— ¡Hahaha! ¡Realmente eres tan linda, Cerezo! — se mofó el Uchiha.

Aquello hizo enojar a Sakura, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡¿Acaso lo hiciste a propósito?! — le regañó la pelirrosa.

El moreno detuvo su risa, y volvió a mostrarle aquella sonrisa marca Sasuke Uchiha.

— Tal vez — se encogió de hombros el azabache — Pero no estoy mintiendo. Si por mí fuera, ya estarías contra el suelo. Y una vez que estés recostada, yo te metería mi pene por tu vaginita, y te haría gemir mi nombre.

Sakura no hallaba donde esconder su enrojecido rostro. Y ni aún sus pequeñas manos alcanzaban a cubrir su vergüenza.

— De hecho, ¿Por qué mejor no nos echamos un "rapidín"? — sugirió Sasuke, con la voz cargada en deseo.

A Sakura casi se le desencajan sus esmeraldas de sus cuencas oculares.

— ¡E-Espera! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! — repeló nerviosa la princesa ninfa.

Sin embargo, Sasuke ya la estaba besando apasionadamente, y acariciaba descaradamente sus piernas. El Uchiha se mantenía acariciando sus muslos, desde las rodillas hasta el inicio de su entrepierna, y a continuación Sasuke insertó su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Sakura, mediante lo cual empezó un candente y húmedo beso.

Sus manos pronto se dirigieron a los preciosos senos de Sakura, a los cuales amasó con sus manos, y los apretó suavemente, a la vez que sus dedos atraparon los pequeños pezones de su niña, aún a través de su largo vestido. Sakura poco a poco sentía cómo la mirada se le nublaba, y sus gemidos pronto abandonaron su boca, pero reaccionó a tiempo, y usó un poco de su magia de Elemento Viento, con lo cual logró empujar suavemente a su amado príncipe.

— Sasuke-kun. Ya basta. No voy a hacerlo aquí contigo. Y mucho menos frente a todos — le reprendió la princesa hada, quien clavó su mirada en aquellas obsidianas que tanto amaba.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua, y se separó como un niño regañado, cosa que a Sakura le estaba poniendo a prueba su autocontrol.

— Tsk. Está bien — masculló Sasuke, el cual se separó finalmente de la ninfa.

Sakura atrapó el rostro de su amado entre sus pequeñas manos, y le plantó un último beso en sus labios, para después sonreírle hermosamente.

— Eres muy pervertido, Sasu-chan — canturreó la preciosa hada, en un tono maternal, aún manteniendo su sonrisa coqueta — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, eh? — jugueteó la chica con su amado.

El moreno sonrió travieso, y se encogió de hombros.

— Hmm... No lo sé... ¿Complacerme con el polvo? — contestó Sasuke, con su sonrisa torcida.

Sakura soltó una risilla, y negó divertida. A continuación, volvió a depositar un suave beso en los labios de su pervertido novio.

— No. Lo siento, Sasu-chan. Pero para éso tendrás que esperar.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo, e hizo un mohín tan infantil con su rostro. Algo tan impropio de su personalidad fría y hostil.

— Pero si Sasu-chan se porta bien, mami dejará que juegue con ella — ronroneó maternalmente la hermosa princesa hada, aunque el tono seductor era igualmente palpable.

Ahora fue el turno para Sasuke de quedarse pasmado. ¿Realmente ella dijo _**"Mami"**_? Aquello definitivamente superaba a su perversión. Pero después, el Uchiha sonrió divertido, y decidió seguirle el juego.

— Dime. ¿Sasu-chan será un buen niño, y le va a hacer caso a mami? — le preguntó Sakura, como si le hablara a su bebé.

— Está bien. Sasu-chan será un buen niño — respondió de manera pervertida el moreno.

Sasuke entonces abrazó la cintura de la ninfa, y se fundió en un beso con ella, hasta que sus pulmones le demandaron oxígeno.

Tras unos segundos, finalmente se separaron.

— Basta ya de perversiones. Tenemos que idear una estrategia — pronunció con seriedad Sakura, pero tratando de sonar lo más dulce posible.

Sasuke asintió, y se separó un poco de la ninfa.

— Lo importante aquí, es eliminar a uno de los dos, y abrumar al segundo con coacción ofensiva. Si logramos derrotar aunque sea a uno, el otro caerá como una mosca muerta. Puedo encargarme de Adán por mi propia cuenta, pero no llegaré a ningún lado si no soy capaz de golpear a Eva — afirmó el azabache.

Sakura se llevó un dedo al mentón, y agachó la mirada en una faz pensativa, tratando de idealizar una estrategia.

— Tal vez podría... — musitó analítica la princesa ninfa.

— ¿Sakura?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, notoriamente intrigado por el comportamiento de la aludida.

— ... Quizá podría generar una _**Singularidad EspacioTemporal**_. Aquello crearía una dilatación del tiempo, y con ello lograría reducir la velocidad de Eva — sugirió la heredera al trono de Iridia, mientras que Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿De verdad puedes hacer éso? — preguntó anonadado el Uchiha — Espera un momento... ¿Acaso éso no me afectaría a mí también? — dijo el moreno, enarcando una ceja.

— Si te dejara a tu suerte, sí. Pero éso no es ningún problema para mí — aseguró la pelirrosa — Lo único que necesito hacer es cubrirnos a ambos con un Campo ElectroMagnético alrededor de nuestros cuerpos. De ésa manera, yo podría aislarnos del efecto de la Singularidad Gravitacional.

Sasuke asintió ante su explicación.

— Entiendo. De momento, lo mejor será que nos coordinemos para luchar contra ésos dos, y abrir sus defensas. Debemos de crear una distracción efectiva, hasta que pueda conectar un golpe limpio en Adán. Mi _**Impacto Meteoro**_ deberá bastar para derrotarlo — aseguró el moreno.

— ¿Impacto Meteoro?

Sakura enarcó una ceja, notoriamente intrigada.

— Ya lo verás en acción — aseveró con soberbia el azabache.

Sakura rodó los ojos y suspiró.

— Como sea. Será mejor que comience a restaurar mi aura.

La ninfa se puso de pie y cerró los ojos, a la vez que colocaba sus manos a modo de rezo, y comenzaba a emanar aquella rosada aura, pero en vez de elevarla a niveles extraordinarios, la Haruno apenas se limitaba a que le contorneara a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, Sakura fue rodeada de unas levitantes porciones de tierra y roca, las cuales descompuso en Partículas SubAtómicas, particularmente en Fotones. La ninfa absorbió los Fotones dentro de su rosada aura, con lo cual Sakura sintió cómo poco a poco se restauraban sus energías, y la vida volvía a su cuerpo.

Sasuke, por su parte, simplemente estiraba un poco sus músculos, y los calentaba un poco, aunque realmente no necesitara hacerlo, ya que, gracias a que poseía estamina ilimitada, no necesitaba descansar, pero aún así optó por aprovechar el tiempo.

Pasaron los quince minutos de descanso, y entonces Theia reapareció en el campo de batalla, entre pétalos oscuros, para anunciar la reanudación de la pelea.

Sakura tomó una profunda inhalación, y desvaneció progresivamente aquella energía que le rodeaba, soltando un último suspiro para desaparecerla en su totalidad. Sasuke se estiró el cuello, y se encaminó, junto con Sakura, hacia donde Adán y Eva se hallaban, y ambos quedaron a unos veinte metros de ellos. Theia elevó su mano a lo alto, y la dejó caer en una palma de costado, deteniéndola a la altura de su cintura, a la vez que se inclinaba levemente, con lo cual anunció la segunda ronda.

Sakura extendió sus alas de mariposa, y detonó su poderosa aura, la cual era tan masiva que provocaba temblores en un radio de cientos de miles de Años Luz, a la vez que enviaba Ondas Gravitacionales en la misma distancia, además de generar un increíblemente potente tormenta eólica en la zona. El fuerte vendaval desmantelaba el enorme terreno, y mandaba a volar las rocas y tierra del lugar.

Eva, igualmente, expandió su aura, la cual generó efectos similares a la de la ninfa de cabellos rosados, y al final ambas detonaron sus supermasivas energías, lo cual envió una Onda de Choque de cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz. Las Longitudes de Onda fueron tan largas que llegaron más allá de la Gran Muralla de Fornax.

Tras disiparse aquellos destellos de energía Gamma, el panorama dejó ver a ambas hadas rodeadas de sus poderosas auras, a unos veinte metros a la redonda. Ambas parecían como si fuesen dos enormes llamas danzantes, las cuales agitaban ligeramente sus cabellos, así como sus vestimentas. En el caso de Sasuke y Adán, éstos simplemente retomaron su postura de combate, aunque el Uchiha chocó sus palmas antes de hacerlo, mediante lo cual envió una Onda de Choque más allá del Filamento Galáctico, donde actualmente se ubicaban. Aquella Onda Expansiva, igualmente, provocó un temblor, al igual que severos daños a la topografía de aquel desierto inhóspito, pero sólo por unos cuantos segundos.

— Sasuke-ōjisama. Sakura-hime. ¿Están listos? — interrogó Eva.

Ambos asintieron.

— Bien. Reanudemos entonces el combate — solicitó la matriarca de las Faerie.

Sakura y Eva desaparecieron al desmaterializarse. Ambas reaparecieron a un kilómetro de distancia de ambos guerreros, y comenzaron a luchar a distancia con ataques mágicos. Entretanto, Adán acometió contra Sasuke en una Patada Giratoria, la cual evadió el pelinegro al inclinarse, y de inmediato el Uchiha contrarrestó con una Patada Lateral directo al pecho de su adversario, el cual salió volando unos metros, pero el ancestro de los humanos dio una voltereta y se reincorporó.

Sin embargo, Adán fue recibido por una patada al rostro, la cual igualmente lo elevó al cielo, momento que Sasuke aprovechó, para dar un salto nuevamente, y conectar otra Patada en Tijera directo al pecho del antepasado de los Homo Sapiens. Aquella patada causó un Estampido Sónico, el cual emitió una Onda de Choque a millones de Años Luz.

El ataque del príncipe del Clan del Fuego azotó violentamente al progenitor de la raza humana contra el arenoso suelo, a una velocidad muy cercana a la Constante de la Luz, y cuando Adán colisionó contra el arenoso suelo, el impacto provocó que Ondas Gravitatorias fueran enviadas a una distancia inconmensurable, a cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz. Éstas incluso cubrieron enteramente la Gran Muralla de Fornax, así como también levantaron miles de mareas de tierra con simetrías esféricas, de aproximadamente un Año Luz de altura, las cuales viajaron a velocidades SuperLumínicas. Incluso Sakura y Eva tuvieron que evadirlas, al elevarse a gran altura en un vuelo.

Sasuke se dejó caer en dirección de Adán. El ancestro de los Homo Sapiens predijo el ataque de Sasuke, y rodó cuando estuvo a unos metros de recibir el poderoso Impacto Meteoro del azabache, para después reincorporarse de un salto, y prepararse para contrarrestar al príncipe del Clan del Fuego con una Patada de Hacha al cuello, pero sorpresivamente, Sasuke usó sus manos para apoyarse en el suelo, y asestar una Patada de Gancho que aturdió al progenitor de los humanos. Aquel momento fue aprovechado por el Uchiha para reincorporarse en su totalidad, y dar un golpe al rostro de su adversario, aunque, desafortunadamente, fue bloqueado por éste, por lo cual el Dragón reaccionó con otro puñetazo al costado opuesto, mas el antebrazo de Adán paró el golpe, y forzó a un _Chi Sao_ a corta distancia. Ambos se golpeaban, y paraban los puñetazos del uno al otro, en una muestra de gran velocidad y destreza.

No obstante, Sasuke atacó con su pierna derecha directo a la rodilla izquierda de su antepasado, obligando a éste a bloquear con su propia pierna. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del ancestro, Sasuke la redirigió en una Patada de Gancho directo a su rostro, la cual, al aturdir a su adversario, el monje la continuó con una Doble Patada Giratoria, en la cual Sasuke inició su ataque con su pie derecho, y lo continuó con su pie izquierdo, para a continuación, acometer con una Doble Patada de Tigre. Sasuke primero conectó con el costado de su pie zurdo, y lo continuó con el dorsal de su pie diestro. Finalmente, Sasuke aterrizó en el suelo.

De inmediato, el Uchiha atacó con sus puños en unos Golpes en Cadena contra el torso de su progenitor, los cuales constantemente le hacían recular a Adán, y cada colisión causaba un Estampido Lumínico que enviaban enormes Ondas de Choque, a un radio de Años Luz de distancia, además de demoler constantemente el suelo del lugar. Y para rematarlo, Sasuke colocó sus dedos a unos ocho centímetros del pecho de su ancestro, específicamente hablando justo enfrente de la boca del estómago de su adversario. Y haciendo uso del impulso de su cuerpo, Sasuke rugió estruendosamente, y le propinó a Adán uno de sus golpes más poderosos: El _**Golpe de Tres Pulgadas**_.

El impacto fue tan brutalmente poderoso que la pura colisión provocó una increíblemente potente Onda de Choque, la cual envió Ondas Gravitacionales de un radio tan colosal que superó el tamaño de todos los Filamentos Galácticos enteros, al igual que cavó un increíblemente hondo cráter, de varios Años Luz de profundidad, así como de cientos de miles de Años Luz de diámetro. Las Ondas Gravitacionales también levantaron una marea de tierra, de miles de millones de MegaPársecs de distancia, así como de cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz de altura. Aquella onda de tierra, parecida a un colosal Mega Tsunami a escala astronómica, incluso se podría haber visto desde el Horizonte Cósmico, así como también se podría haber sentido desde la misma distancia la fuertísima y violenta Onda de Choque.

Aquel ataque de Sasuke envió sacudidas de energía más allá de todos los Complejos de SuperCúmulos, los cuales existían dentro del Universo Observable, así como la Onda Expansiva igualmente agitó todo el Tejido del Espacio/Tiempo, tal y como lo provocaría la colisión de dos Agujeros Negros UltraMasivos. El ataque de Sasuke incluso generó el mismo infrasonido propio de las detonaciones de los Agujeros Negros, el cual ensordeció cualquier otro sonido que hubiese en la zona.

Adán vomitó una impresionante cantidad de sangre, antes de salir disparado a una velocidad SuperLumínica. En su trayecto, dejaba a su paso un camino cavado del suelo, como si un poderoso e increíblemente ancho rayo de Ondas Gamma se hubiera disparado en la misma dirección en la que viajaba el atacado progenitor de la raza humana. La porción de tierra que era cavada, con cada tramo que recorría el cuerpo de Adán, era de una anchura de miles de Años Luz, y de algunos cuantos Años Luz de profundidad. El ancestro de los Homo Sapiens desmantelaba el suelo desértico, así como también dejaba un cráter cilíndrico. Éste tenía una longitud bastante cercana a la del diámetro del Universo Observable entero, y con aquel poderoso ataque finalmente desapareció el cuerpo volátil de Adán.

Sasuke, aún en la postura de su golpe, giró sus brazos, y a continuación colocó sus dos manos extendidas, junto con sus dedos pegados, a la altura de su aorta, y de manera horizontal. El Uchiha posicionó el palmar derecho boca arriba, y el izquierdo boca abajo, una sobre otra, aunque con unos cuantos centímetros de separación. Y entonces, Sasuke soltó una exhalación audible que parecía un ronco y oscuro jadeo. Igualmente, cerró un momento sus ojos, para abrirlos posteriormente.

El Uchiha le dio un último vistazo a la dirección en la que Adán había salido disparado, pero al final Sasuke adquirió una postura neutra, y se encarreró en dirección de su amada princesa hada, decidido a auxiliarla en combate.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se rodeó de un Campo ElectroMagnético circular en su pequeño cuerpo, e inició una elegante y bella danza. La ninfa dio giros y patadas de abanico, así como algunos movimientos que pudo imitar de parte del _**TaiJiQuan**_ de Sasuke. De igual manera, la Haruno replicó algunos de los movimientos del _**Baguazhang**_ de Hinata, aunque en el caso de la ninfa ojiesmeralda, ésta le dio un toque más femenino y bello a los movimientos, convirtiéndolos en suyos.

Ésta vez, la princesa de Iridia mantuvo sus cuatro elementos en su aura, y con sus mismos movimientos elegantes, arrojaba sus poderosos ataques de energía. Primero, arrojó una enorme muralla de fuego blanco, la cual casi consume a Eva, a continuación Sakura dio un refinado giro hacia su derecha, y entonces Sakura arrojó con su mano zurda un poderoso rayo eléctrico.

Eva, al ver que no podría esquivar aquel disparo de rayos eléctricos, tuvo que protegerse con un Campo de Fuerza, con el cual rebatió aquella poderosa energía, contra la cual bregó unos segundos, hasta que pudo destruirla en millones de Fotones que absorbió con su propia aura. Pero, para entonces, Sakura danzó nuevamente con aquellos hermosos movimientos, de su propia versión del TaiJiQuan, y arrojó miles de esferas de Agua SuperTermal muy densas, las cuales había generado a través de su magia. Éstas mismas colisionaron con el suelo, y fundieron el terreno rocoso.

Eva reapareció entre un cúmulo de Fotones, y rápidamente generó miles de Estrellas de Neutrones de AntiMateria, las cuales le orbitaban a su alrededor a velocidades cercanas a la de la luz, con lo cual provocó una especie de zumbido agudo, como el de la Radiación Gamma. Y entonces, con un movimiento de su mano, la ancestro de la especie Faerie arrojó todas aquellas pequeñas Estrellas Colapsadas contra la pelirrosa.

La ojiesmeralda esquivó cada una de ellas, con elegantes y flexibles pasos de su versión personalizada del Baguazhang. En cada oportunidad que tenía, Sakura arrojaba enormes porciones de roca con su Control de la Tierra. Éstas viajaban a impresionantes velocidades, y rosaban por poco a la ninfa de cabellos dorados.

Sakura concentró una enorme cantidad del arenoso desierto, y lo condensó alrededor de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo giraba todas ésas partículas de tierra a su acerca, en unos enormes anillos del mismo material, tal y como eran los anillos del planeta Saturno, aunque con menor cantidad de materia, y menor diámetro, pero lo suficiente como para cubrir por completo a la ninfa.

Sakura danzó elegantemente, y entonces la ninfa soltó un puñetazo al aire y al frente, en el cual su aura manipuló la tierra que le circundaba. Aquella masa de tierra se materializó en un gigantesco puño de roca, y gracias a que Sakura había alterado las partículas de materia en Taquiones, la tierra viajó a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, y colisionó con la Barrera Mágica de Eva, forzando a ésta a recular con un gruñido, momento que la princesa de Iridia aprovechó para alzar sus brazos a lo alto, movimiento el cual la tierra que controlaba con su aura reciprocó, y con un sólo movimiento Sakura dejó caer sus puños en dirección al suelo, como si quisiera aplanar un objeto, lo cual aquella tierra rocosa con forma de manos imitó, y se colisionó contra el suelo donde estaba la progenitora de las hadas.

Eva apenas pudo evadir el poderoso impacto de aquellos colosales puños, hechos de aquella tierra manipulada. Éstos, al contacto con el enorme terreno, causaron un calamitoso terremoto que resquebrajó y levantó secciones del suelo, a miles de kilómetros de altura, como si fuesen enormes pilares de roca y tierra.

La ninfa ancestro apenas podía seguirle el ritmo a su adversaria. Sakura tenía una clara ventaja a distancia, y constantemente reponía sus energías perdidas con el desmantelado suelo, el cual transformaba en Plasma, y lo absorbía dentro de su aura rosada.

La antecesora de la especie Faerie sabía que combatir contra Sakura a distancia la ponía en desventaja, y debía forzar de alguna manera un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues había notado que la ninfa de cabellos rosados evadía a toda costa el enfrascarse en un combate en encuentros cercanos.

Pero, para su desgracia, Sakura siempre estaba un paso por delante de ella, y ahora la mantenía a raya para que no se le aproximara. Ahora mismo, la princesa de las hadas se rodeaba de un grupo de burbujas de agua, las cuales reventó, y al instante las criogenizó, formando con las mismas varias estacas de hielo al Cero Absoluto, y con un filo de diamante. Igualmente, Sakura las recubrió con Elemento Aire para incrementar el mismo filo.

Y entonces, Sakura alzó sus manos un poco por encima de su cabeza. Al hacer un movimiento de sus brazos, la princesa de Iridia arrojó aquellas lanzas de hielo, las cuales fueron tan abundantes que incluso oscurecieron la zona. Eva únicamente podía ver cómo una especie de sombra transparente se acercaba peligrosamente contra ella.

La antepasado de las hadas como podía esquivaba cada una de las estacas de hielo que chocaban con el sólido terreno, y lo perforaba como si fuera una cortina de papel. Las lanzas criogenizadas se enterraban en el suelo, y también se derretían de inmediato, volviendo aquella arena muy lodosa y espesa.

Inevitablemente, Eva quedó atrapada entre aquel denso lodo, y Sakura lo solidificó, cuando redujo la Energía Cinética de las partículas a temperaturas muy cercanas al Cero Absoluto, mediante lo cual le generó algunas quemaduras por frío a la matriarca de las formas de vida inteligente.

Aprovechando la inmovilización de su oponente, Sakura comenzó a concentrar a lo alto una estrella del tamaño de varias masas solares, a la cual, de inmediato, la colapsó bajo el radio de Schwarzschild, creando con ello un Agujero Negro de un radio aproximado de un kilómetro. La pelirrosa ionizó la Estrella Colapsada al instante, y produjo de él un Quásar.

El Agujero Negro destelló Rayos Gamma UltraLuminosos, los cuales enceguecían todo el panorama. La energía que desprendía el Agujero Negro provocaba violentos terremotos, así como Ondas Gravitacionales, a cientos de Años Luz de distancia. La Estrella Colapsada además cavaba un enorme cráter en el área donde se generaba aquel Quásar tan poderoso. Y entonces, la ninfa de Iridia arrojó aquel Agujero Negro hacia la progenitora de las hadas, la cual se preparó para recibir el poderoso ataque.

De inmediato, Eva se rodeó con un Campo ElectroMagnético, usando toda la energía que podía en su Barrera Mágica. La barrera le cubrió su cuerpo, en un diámetro de aproximadamente veinte metros a su acerca. El pequeño pero poderoso Quásar finalmente colisionó con su aparentemente impenetrable Campo de Fuerza, y con el impacto provocó una potente detonación de energía que destelló en una Onda Expansiva de Radiación Ionizante, la cual viajó más allá del Filamento Galáctico de Fornax, y resplandeció todo el vasto radio que viajó, abrasando todo lo que se hallaba en su camino como una HyperNova.

Sakura, durante la explosión, emanó la mayor cantidad de aura posible, con el fin de incrementar la cantidad de energía que se emanaba de aquel Agujero Negro, el cual fue aniquilado al contacto con el Campo ElectroMagnético de Eva, produciendo energía en un orden de cientos de miles de millones de YottaWatts.

Al dispersarse el tremendamente luminoso destello, el cuerpo de la matriarca de la humanidad desapareció, lo que dejó como panorama un cráter de dimensiones colosales, con un diámetro de Años Luz de un extremo a otro, y con una zanja de miles de millones de kilómetros de profundidad. Sakura respiraba pesadamente, y el sudor recorría su frente, por lo que no pudiendo más se precipitó al suelo, donde apenas pudo sostenerse en sus manos, y en sus piernas ladeadas. Pero la princesa de Iridia igualmente estaba feliz de haber podido vencer a la diosa hada, conocida como Eva del Génesis.

— Lo logré... — musitó agotada la pelirrosa, pero igualmente con una sonrisa.

— Admito que aquella fue una buena estrategia. Pero, desafortunadamente, éso no funciona conmigo — pronunció calmadamente la voz de Eva, dejando a una Sakura anonadada, y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La Haruno dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia donde provenía aquella impasiva voz, y se quedó de piedra con lo que vio.

— N-No puede ser... — susurró conmocionada la chica de cabellos rosados, quedándose incrédula al ver a Eva con apenas algunas magulladuras — ...¿C-Cómo es posible que...?

— Me temo que hace falta más que éso para derrotarme, Sakura-hime — dijo con calma la antepasado de las hadas.

De pronto, Sakura igualmente fue atrapada con una mano de tierra, la cual le aprisionó el cuerpo, y a pesar de que la Haruno bregaba por zafarse, fue totalmente inútil, ya que aquella tierra estaba infusionada con el aura de Eva.

— ¡No... puedo... moverme...! — masculló la pelirrosa entre gruñidos, aún tratando de liberarse de aquel aprisionamiento.

— Ha demostrado grandes habilidades, princesa Senju. Y reconozco que, si aquel poderoso Quásar me hubiese golpeado limpiamente, me habría exterminado. No obstante, me temo que carece de la experiencia de manipulación elemental — recalcó la pelidorada, la cual aterrizó en el árido suelo entre Fotones — Ha sido un honor luchar contra usted, Lady Sakura. Pero la batalla ha terminado.

Sakura dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas a la figura de la progenitora de la especie Faerie. La princesa hada se quedó de piedra, cuando ésta estiró una de sus manos para producir un rayo de Energía Gamma, el cual concentró a partir de un Agujero Negro en su palmar izquierdo. La ninfa de cabellos rosados inevitablemente sintió cómo el temor la inundaba, ante su inminente muerte, por lo que cerró sus ojos, para no ver el cómo la hada más poderosa de la historia terminaba con su existencia.

Pero la pelirrosa abrió los ojos cuando escuchó cómo un enorme objeto impactó contra el suelo arenoso. Sakura se quedó completamente anonadada, al ver un monstruoso tramo del terreno frente a ella, el cual era de cientos de metros de grosor, así como de una inimaginable área, quizá mayor a kilómetros cuadrados.

El enorme tramo de terreno se levantó de una sola vez, por lo que Sakura contempló con los ojos desorbitados el cómo debajo de aquel gigantesco tramo de tierra se dejó ver nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el cual cargaba el terreno como sin nada, y lo levantaba por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó impresionada la ninfa ojiesmeralda.

Entretanto su antepasada, la cual había reaparecido a una distancia considerable, no tenía ni palabras para describir lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — bramó Eva, al ver a un Sasuke con la mirada afilada, e instintos asesinos.

— ¡Te voy a aplastar como el insecto que eres! — gruñó el azabache.

El moreno arrojó con total facilidad aquella porción enorme de tierra, en un ademán de prensar a la ancestro de la raza Faerie. Obviamente, Eva pudo evadir con total facilidad el ataque, puesto que la enorme masa de aquel terreno arrancado limitaba la velocidad del mismo, y aún así, Sasuke dio un enorme salto por encima de aquel tramo de suelo. En un instante, el Uchiha preparó su Sanjiegun en su mano derecha, y como si se tratase de un látigo, lo arrojó con gran velocidad a la antepasada de las hadas, aunque, desafortunadamente, Eva era demasiado rápida para el azabache, misma razón por la cual pudo esquivar el ataque con gran facilidad.

No obstante, el conjuro que mantenía activa aquella trampa alrededor de la princesa de las hadas fue roto, gracias a la presión ofensiva por parte del Uchiha, y con una detonación de su aura Sakura finalmente se liberó, y absorbió una enorme cantidad de energía en forma de Plasma. La matriarca de la especie Faerie se percató de ello, y arrojó una enorme Estrella de Neutrones a la pelirrosa, aunque Sakura de inmediato desapareció entre cerezos, con lo cual pudo evadir el ataque.

Sasuke intentó entonces aproximarse a la diosa hada para combatirla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando llegó ante ella, apenas soltó un sólo puñetazo, y ésta lo esquivó con enorme facilidad. Eva entonces golpeó al moreno con un pequeño Magnetar de AntiMateria limpiamente, con el cual produjo una increíblemente poderosa explosión cósmica, y mandó a Sasuke a lo lejos, pero el Uchiha se recompuso con una voltereta, y apoyó sus manos para dar un giro de campana y aterrizar de pie, apenas estando herido superficialmente con quemaduras de primer grado.

Y ésta vez, Sasuke enterró sus manos en el terreno, y levantó una enorme porción de roca y tierra. El azabache arrojó aquel gigantesco tramo de terreno, con un simple movimiento, a la progenitora de las hadas, fallando por desgracia al ser comparablemente más lento que la aludida. Sasuke arrancó otra enorme roca del suelo, y la arrojó hacia la ninfa pelidorada, pero ésta la desintegró en Fotones, y creó con ella un pequeño Agujero Negro. La ancestro de las Faerie lo impelió hacia el azabache, pero con la singularidad de que, conforme avanzaba hacia éste, iba creciendo de tamaño progresivamente.

Y cuando finalmente llegó ante Sasuke, el Dragón lo detuvo con ambas manos con la _**Parada de Argos**_. Incluso pese a que el Uchiha fue empujado en un principio por aquella enorme Estrella Colapsada, eventualmente el monje la frenó en su totalidad, y entonces enterró sus dedos en aquella materia supermasiva, la cual desgarró con un simple tirón a sus costados, manteniendo en su palma derecha la energía de aquella Estrella Negra.

Y ante la mirada impresionada de Eva, Sasuke colisionó su poderoso puño en el terreno. El Uchiha creó con el puro impacto un calamitoso terremoto, el cual envió Ondas Gravitatorias de cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz de altura, y miles de millones de MegaPársecs de distancia, con una Longitud de Onda del mismo recorrido. Pero aquello no fue lo que impresionó a la matriarca del género Faerie, sino que la energía Gamma, capturada en la mano del pelinegro, se combinó junto con su _**Impacto Meteoro**_ _,_ y se disparó como una serie de monstruosos Jets GRB a lo alto, consumiendo toda la materia que tenía el infortunio de hallarse en su camino. La Radiación Gamma igualmente salía en miles de olas de marea desde el suelo, como si se trataran de una brutal ola de marea de Radiación Gamma.

El daño fue tan atroz que el terreno se fundió con aquella impresionante Radiación Gamma, dejando un gigantesco cráter de miles de millones de MegaPársecs. Eva estaba tan impresionada que por poco y no esquiva una Patada Aérea del Dragón, la cual Sasuke intentó colisionar contra su cuerpo. Y aún así, la ventisca que el Uchiha provocó con su poderoso ataque fue más que suficiente para derribara Eva al suelo, mediante una estrepitosa colisión, donde incluso la antepasada de la humanidad resquebrajó un poco el demolido terreno. Aquel momento fue aprovechado por el príncipe del Fuego, para redirigir su trayecto hacia el cuerpo derribado de Eva.

— ¡Te tengo! — exclamó enérgico el azabache.

El Uchiha dio un enorme salto contra la ninfa primigenia, y preparó en el aire su puño derecho, listo para fulminar a la diosa hada, pero, para suerte de la progenitora de las Faerie, Sasuke fue interceptado en el aire por una Patada Voladora al rostro, la cual logró que éste cayera al suelo, aún si utilizó sus brazos para reincorporarse de una voltereta, y readquirir su postura de batalla.

Sasuke chasqueó su lengua ante el perpetrador de aquel fuerte golpe, quien impidió que el Uchiha acabara con la vida de la hada más poderosa, por lo que el Dragón lo fulminó con la mirada. Eva, entretanto, se reincorporó entre Fotones, y volvió a emanar su aura, aunque se le hallaba un poco más agotada de lo normal.

— Tsk. Pensé que te había mandado de paseo muy lejos — siseó el príncipe del Clan del Fuego, quien clavaba su criogenizante mirada sobre su ancestro.

— Lo lamento. Pero no puedes vencerme tan fácilmente — afirmó Adán — Será mejor que te rindas, Uchiha. Me temo que ésta pelea es desigual. Tu compañera, desgraciadamente, no está a la altura del desafío. Y pese a que tú eres capaz de derrotarnos individualmente, incluso para ti es demasiado enfrentarnos a los dos — aseveró el ancestro de los Homo Sapiens.

Sasuke, mas sin en cambio, sonrió socarrón, y soltó un monosílabo.

— Hmp. Creo que los humos se te subieron a la cabeza — espetó con frialdad el guerrero dracónico — Yo soy perfectamente capaz de eliminar a ambos al mismo tiempo. E incluso, si no fuese ése el caso, estás subestimando demasiado a Sakura, pues se te olvida que ella es la heredera de la Mitocondria Eva. Además de todo, ¿Quién dijo que yo estaría sólo? — repeló el monje.

Ante la mirada impresionada, tanto de Adán como de Eva, un aterrador sol negro se alzó a una distancia aproximada de diez kilómetros de altura, el cual emanaba enormes cantidades de energía, en forma de Radiación Gamma. Aquello causó un efecto de Tirones Gravitatorios que afectó el Espacio/Tiempo del lugar. El tiempo se dilató tanto, que parecía como si el mismo se detenía, aunque, en realidad, el efecto de la increíble gravedad del Agujero Negro lo ralentizaba a niveles impresionantes, mediante la Singularidad de aquel Estrella Colapsada.

Eva abrió los ojos como platos, al percatarse de cómo aquellos Tirones Gravitacionales comenzaban a succionarlos hacia el interior del Horizonte de Sucesos. Entretanto, Sasuke fue rodeado de un Campo ElectroMagnético rosado, el cual lo mantenía adherido al suelo del lugar.

En una fracción de segundos, ambos progenitores fueron devorados enteramente dentro del punto de no retorno de la Estrella Colapsada, perdiéndose dentro del Horizonte de Sucesos para siempre. Sakura reapareció justo al lado de Sasuke, el cual le sonrió orgulloso, y le mostró un pulgar a modo de reconocimiento, lo cual hizo que Sakura mostrara su perfecta dentadura, completamente feliz.

Theia, por su parte, se hallaba completamente anonadada, al ver que ambos habían ganado la pelea, aunque, de alguna manera, no esperaba menos de los herederos de las líneas sucesorias más poderosas de la historia.

Pero cuando la madre de Luna hizo un ademán de desaparecer, y de materializarse en aquella galaxia del Cúmulo de Fornax, pudo ver cómo aquella Estrella Negra poco a poco se iba evaporando, mediante Radiación Ionizante, y al final la misma esfera oscura detonó con cientos de miles de millones de YottaWatts de potencia. Sakura se vio forzada a cubrirse a ella, y a su amado Sasuke-kun, con un Campo de Fuerza ElectroMagnético ante la impresionantemente poderosa explosión, la cual viajó por miles de Años Luz, y consumió con una ola de calor de Rayos Gamma a todo lo que se le cruzaba.

Cuando la supermasiva energía se dispersó, tanto el Uchiha como la Haruno se quedaron petrificados al ver a Adán y Eva sin daños mayores, salvo algunas quemaduras provocadas por la Muralla de Plasma Sobrecalentado en el interior del Horizonte de Sucesos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua irritado, y volvió a adquirir su postura de combate del Dragón, aunque ésta vez usó la del sur. Sakura, rápidamente, absorbió el resto de la materia no Entrópica del terreno, a la cual la transformó en Fotones, y la atrapó en su aura, tratando de restaurar toda la magia que había usado en crear aquel Agujero Negro. El Agujero Negro, ahora, no era mas que un cúmulo de Quarks.

Los progenitores de la humanidad, por su parte, también recuperaron sus posturas de batalla, pero a diferencia de Sasuke y Sakura, éstos se hallaban un tanto más agotados y lastimados, mediante lo cual dejaban ver por hecho el que no aguantarían mucho tiempo en batalla, o cuando menos no otro asalto, como los que habían sufrido a lo largo del combate.

— Tsk... Qué persistencia la de ustedes dos — masculló con voz grave el guerrero dracónico.

— Dios... ¿Cómo es que pudieron escapar del Agujero Negro? — expresó la ninfa de cabellos rosados, totalmente incrédula — La Velocidad de Escape del Horizonte de Sucesos es superior a los trescientos mil kilómetros sobre segundo. Es imposible que pudiesen haber escapado.

— Éso es verdad, Lady Sakura — le dio la razón la progenitora de las hadas — Pero es posible "evaporar" el Agujero Negro, mediante Radiación Ionizante. Y cuando alcanza una longitud de Planck, lo único que necesito hacer es cubrirnos con una Barrera Mágica. Con ello, puedo bloquear la Onda Expansiva que provoca la violenta explosión de la muerte de la Estrella Colapsada.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quiere decir que absorbió la masa del Agujero Negro, y lo bulló desde el interior?! — exclamó sorprendida Sakura.

Eva asintió calmadamente, dejando pasmada a la heredera al trono de Iridia.

— En efecto, Sakura-hime, aunque reconozco que fue una buena estrategia. De haberme hallado más agotada, nos hubiese atrapado en la Singularidad EspacioTemporal. Posteriormente, nos habría desmantelado en millones de Partículas SubAtómicas, y subsecuentemente nos habría matado — explicó la progenitora de las hadas.

Sasuke gruñó ante la explicación de la diosa hada, y tensó sus pies sobre el suelo, al cual perforó con los mismos, así como los enterró en aquel resquebrajado terreno.

— Hmp. Pues yo personalmente me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a escapar — siseó el monje.

Esta vez, Sasuke fue el primero en acometer contra los ancestros, aunque el Uchiha fue interceptado por Adán, el cual le forzó a enfrascarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos daban un increíble espectáculo de agilidad, fuerza, y movimientos malabarísticos, entre patadas aéreas, puños veloces, y poderosos ataques. Los golpes impactaban con tanta fuerza, que rompían la Barrera de la Velocidad del la Luz, y provocaban Estampidos Luminosos con cada colisión de sus golpes.

Adán le intentó conectar una patada giratoria con su pie derecho al rostro del azabache, pero éste la interceptó con su palma izquierda, y dio una patada baja, continuándola con una al rostro. Sasuke igualmente encadenó con una Patada de Vuelta de Campana al rostro de su antepasado, y con ello mandó a volar a su oponente.

Cuando Adán se hallaba suspendido en el aire, Sasuke dio un salto, y remató al progenitor de la especie Sapiens con una Patada de Tijera, proyectándolo hacia el suelo a lo lejos, pero Adán reaccionó a tiempo antes de colisionar, y dio un mortal hacia atrás, con el cual se apoyó en sus manos para recuperar su postura.

El ancestro de los humanos recibió al príncipe Uchiha, el cual se había encarrerado hacia él, con una llave a su torso. Adán, entonces, se aventó junto con él hacia sus espaldas, impactando la cabeza de Sasuke contra el suelo en un potente Suplex. El Suplex del antepasado de los Homo Sapiens causó un monstruoso terremoto, que se parecía más a una colisión de un meteorito. Aquel impacto envió Olas Gravitatorias a millones de Años Luz, causando severos daños en el terreno.

Y aún así, Sasuke rodó, y se reincorporó con una voltereta al frente, dándole una Patada Giratoria Voladora a Adán, mediante la cual provocó una enorme Onda de Choque al impacto, de miles de MegaPársecs de distancia. Ésta misma enviaba una Ola de Presión Lumínica muy fuerte y densa, la cual además estaba muy caliente a causa de la energía potencial provocada por el golpe del Uchiha, y la ionización por la velocidad a la que se expandía.

No obstante, el progenitor de los humanos nuevamente se recompuso, y se encarreró hacia la posición de Sasuke. Adán colisionó su puño derecho con el de su descendiente, aunque fue detenido por el Uchiha. De inmediato, el ancestro reaccionó con el opuesto, pero fue parado del mismo modo por el monje, y a continuación ambos chocaron sus patadas altas que causaban violentas presiones sonoras en forma de Ondas Gravitatorias, las cuales incluso resquebrajaban el suelo. Aquellos ataques fueron combinados con otra patada giratoria en reversa, y una serie de puñetazos en cadena, los cuales no llegaban a impactar el cuerpo del oponente, sino que apenas sus puños se encontraban uno contra otro, dañando progresivamente el suelo desértico. Cada uno de aquellos monstruosos ataques, con cada colisión, los enterraba poco a poco en una gigantesca zanja de varios metros de profundidad.

En uno de los tantos golpes, Adán impactó un poderoso puñetazo al vientre del Uchiha, causando con ello otra monstruosa Onda de Choque, de cientos de millones de Años Luz de Longitud de Onda. Aquel golpe, igualmente, demolió el terreno, y cavó un enorme cráter a la redonda, además de generar un impresionantemente calamitoso terremoto.

Sasuke gruñó ante el fuerte golpe que recibió, pero lo enduró en su totalidad, y reciprocó el mismo golpe con la misma potencia, estampando su puño derecho en el estómago de Adán. El progenitor de los humanos ahogó un grito, ante el terrible dolor provocado por aquel poderosísimo golpe, el cual causó exactamente el mismo efecto que el suyo. El golpe de Sasuke los enterró a ambos aún mas dentro de aquella gigantesca zanja, y levantó una ola de tierra a miles de MegaPársecs de altura, así como también enviaba intensas sacudidas sísmicas más allá del Filamento Galáctico de Fornax.

Aún así, el ancestro de la raza Sapiens se recompuso, y devolvió el ataque a su agresor, exactamente con la misma potencia y efectos. Sasuke nuevamente lo recibió, y lo resistió, para de nueva cuenta retornar el poderoso puñetazo, aunque esta vez empleó más fuerza y levantó por los aires a un muy adolorido Adán. El dragón saltó para quedar a la altura del cuerpo de su antepasado, al cual remató con una Patada de Hacha Aérea sobre la boca del estómago del mismo, acción a través de la cual lo mandó al suelo con un potente impacto, similar al de un colosal asteroide.

Y entonces, el príncipe del Clan del Fuego se lanzó con su puño derecho, listo para acabar con Adán, pero, al tener las defensas abiertas, Sasuke recibió limpiamente una Estrella de Neutrones, la cual detonó al contacto con su cuerpo, y lo azotó fuertemente contra el arenoso suelo, haciéndole gruñir más de enojo que de dolor.

Tanto el Uchiha como el ancestro de los humanos se reincorporaron de un salto, pero ésta vez Sasuke ignoró en su totalidad a su antepasado, y se abalanzó contra la matriarca de las hadas, por lo cual saltó una distancia enorme, e intentó asestar un puñetazo al rostro de Eva, aunque fue evadido con facilidad por la progenitora de la especie Faerie.

Adán, por otro lado, igualmente trató de encarrerarse para atacar a Sasuke, pero una muralla de fuego etéreo blanco se lo impidió, razón por la que volvió su afilada mirada hacia la perpetradora del ataque, y acometió contra ella. Aunque, de igual manera, para Sakura no fue nada el esquivar la poderosa Patada del Tigre de parte del humano primigenio. Sakura realizaba elegantes y bellos movimientos, con los que esquivaba cada uno de los golpes del antepasado de los humanos, a la vez que reaccionaba con varias esferas mágicas, las cuales forzaban al progenitor de los hombres a cubrirse constantemente, ante las potentes explosiones que generaban amplias Ondas Expansivas con cada impacto. Y a pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad para golpear a Sakura, ésta detuvo el fuerte puñetazo contra su rostro con sus habilidades PsicoQuinéticas, donde paralizó a éste. Y acto seguido, la princesa hada se retiró a varios metros de distancia entre cerezos.

La ninfa usó su Control de Tierra para levantar enormes cantidades del suelo arenoso, y entonces lanzó su puño al frente y al aire, lo cual fue imitado por aquella grava que le circundaba. La tierra se materializó en un puño que se impactó contra el antepasado de Sasuke. Adán simplemente no pudo evitar el poderoso ataque, al estar paralizado, y lo recibió directamente, por lo que fue mandado a volar con una Onda de Choque, y una Explosión Lumínica al romper la Velocidad de la Luz.

Pero apenas estando a unos metros de haber sido mandado a volar, Sakura materializó del suelo una muralla al levantar sus brazos a lo alto, forzando un potente impacto de Adán en la misma, y gracias al control mágico perfecto, de parte de la pelirrosada, la muralla apenas y se resquebrajó. La Haruno entonces usó unos eslabones de energía para atrapar al progenitor de los humanos, y lanzando sus puños al frente, uno tras otro, controló mediante ello la tierra a su acerca. La grava se había materializado en dos enormes puños que constantemente se impactaban contra Adán, el cual simplemente era receptor de tan brutal paliza.

Finalmente, Sakura juntó ambas manos, donde entrelazó sus dedos, para acto seguido asestar un último golpe fulminante al primer hombre de la existencia. La heredera de Iridia levantó sus brazos a lo alto, y los dejó caer en dirección al suelo, deteniéndose justo a la altura de su vientre. Aquel movimiento fue imitado por aquellas manos de Elemento Tierra, por lo que Adán fue golpeado fuertemente por aquellas enormes rocas de forma directa, y con aquel brutal ataque, el ancestro fue sepultado en una colosal zanja, la cual rápidamente se expandió a cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz de diámetro.

El antepasado de los humanos vomitó bastante sangre, y trató de reincorporarse, únicamente para recibir otro fuerte castigo por parte de la pelirrosa, quien movía sus puños en el aire, como si estuviese machacando la nada. No obstante, los Puños de Tierra, los cuales controlaba con su magia, imitaban sus movimientos, y constantemente golpeaban el magullado cuerpo de Adán, profundizando aquel cráter cada vez más, y produciendo fuertes Ondas de Choque con cada impacto. Sakura, al final, atrapó al malherido humano con un Campo ElectroMagnético, y mediante ello lo inmovilizó de inmediato.

— **¡Sasuke! ¡Ahora!** — le llamó la ninfa, mediante la telepatía.

El Uchiha sonrió ladinamente, y se separó de la pelea que tenía con Eva. En seguida, el príncipe del Fuego comenzó a correr en dirección del derribado Adán.

Eva, lógicamente, vio la acción de Sasuke, por lo que trató de intervenir al producir millones de Estrellas de Neutrones, con los que bombardeó al príncipe del Clan del Fuego, mas Sakura los bloqueó con un Campo de Fuerza, y detuvo a la matriarca de las hadas en su trayecto con una increíblemente enorme barrera de fuego blanco, haciendo que Eva se detuviera de inmediato.

No obstante, la hada primordial trató de lanzar una flecha mágica con su arco para salvar a su esposo, pero igualmente fue fútil, ya que Sakura la contrarrestó con otra flecha de materia regular. La flecha de Sakura chocó contra la de Eva y se aniquilaron mutuamente, emitiendo intensas radiaciones de Rayos Gamma, los cuales enceguecieron el panorama entero.

Sasuke, al final, dio un enorme salto en dirección del derribado ancestro, y preparó su puño en el aire, dispuesto a acabar con su adversario. Eva pudo observar con lentitud y horror cómo el Uchiha prácticamente volaba hacia su amado, con el puño derecho tensado a su costado. La hada ancestro exclamó un grito de horror, el cual fue ensordecido por la emisión de Rayos Gamma de la aniquilación de las flechas mágicas.

— ¡Éste es tu fin! — rugió el guerrero dragón.

El Uchiha colisionó su _**Impacto Meteoro**_ sobre el vientre de su ancestro, con una fuerza simplemente fuera de toda clase de lógica. El golpe fue tan poderoso, que creó una Sacudida Gravitacional superior a la del tamaño del diámetro del Horizonte Cósmico, con una potencia y liberación de energía incluso superior a la del _**Big Bang**_.

La brutal ola de tierra, producido por aquel ataque, se levantó a cientos de miles de millones de TeraPársecs de altura, además de viajar más allá del Universo Observable. Aquel monstruosa y astronómica onda de tierra, de haberse dado en el plano existencial, hubiese superado en altura a la del área total de la acumulación de todos los Filamentos Galácticos enteros. Asímismo, el terremoto que provocó aquella técnica del Uchiha hubiese destruido toda la materia y energía en su totalidad dentro de aquel Universo Observable, colapsándolo todo en un Agujero Negro UltraMasivo.

La Longitud de Onda de aquella Onda de Choque, provocada por el monstruoso ataque de Sasuke, viajó mucho más allá del Horizonte Cósmico. Del mismo modo, también envió millones de Ondas Gravitatorias colosales, con longitudes de recorrido más allá del Universo Observable. Aquellas Ondas Gravitacionales eran astronómicamente destructivas, y lograban sacudir violentamente el Tejido Espacio/Tiempo, como si el mismo Tejido EspacioTemporal sufriese de un terremoto catastrófico, a escala del Universo Entero, y se sacudiera como una franela en un huracán. Además de todo, un infrasonido con una Frecuencia de Planck Negativa ensordeció totalmente cualquier otro ruido que pudiese haber existido.

Cuando finalmente el ataque se disipó, Eva se desenterró de cientos de miles de millones de toneladas de polvo y rocas, aunque, para ello, tuvo que detonar su aura para despejar en su totalidad los escombros del suelo demolido. Y cuando finalmente se liberó, se quedó helada y con los ojos casi desorbitados cuando vio el panorama ante ella.

Adán, su compañero y esposo, se hallaba en el suelo completamente inconsciente, y bañado en sangre. El ancestro de la humanidad yacía en el centro de un cráter, de unas dimensiones simplemente inconmensurables, ya que, probablemente, se extendía mas allá del Horizonte del Universo, además de que tenía una profundidad de miles de millones de Años Luz, donde el progenitor de la raza humana se veía insignificante.

Sasuke estaba al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Adán, y le echaba un último vistazo al mismo. El Uchiha entonces soltó una exhalación audible, y volvió su cuerpo y mirada hacia la ancestro de las hadas, clavando su afilada y criogenizante mirada en la misma. Sakura hizo su aparición tras unos segundos, entre cerezos. La preciosa princesa ninfa aterrizó con garbosidad en el suelo. Ésta aleteó sus hermosas alas de mariposa, para amortiguar el descenso, hasta que su aterrizaje fue muy delicado.

— Siéndote sincero, sería mejor que te rindas. No tienes ninguna oportunidad de poder derrotarnos — espetó Sasuke, quien se tronó los nudillos, y se estiró los músculos de su cuello — Tu compañero no puede seguir peleando. Y tus habilidades, pese a impresionantes, no son suficientes para vencernos.

Eva, aunque se mantenía con una faz impasiva, por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Jamás imaginó que el príncipe de los Uchiha fuese tan poderoso, ni que hubiese logrado derrotar a Adán, considerado el _**Dios de la Guerra**_ , con un sólo ataque fulminante. En su vida, había visto semejante despliegue de poder. Era como si aquel guerrero dracónico estuviese especialmente diseñado para el combate, puesto que ni fatigado se le veía, pese a tener miles de heridas alrededor del cuerpo.

Sakura, por su parte, se mantenía calmada, y aún con aquellas cuatro esferas orbitándole, las cuales simbolizaban los Cuatro Grandes Poderes Elementales. La ninfa de cabellos rosados, además, mantenía su enorme aura a su acerca, pese a hallarse un poco cansada por el esfuerzo. Algo que era comprensible, al no poseer la estamina propia del Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Planeas seguir luchando? — interrogó solemnemente el ojinegro, quien además cruzó sus brazos frente a su fornido pecho, y mantuvo su oscura mirada en Eva.

La matriarca chasqueó su lengua, y afiló su propia mirada, a la vez que expandía su supermasiva aura, y hacía temblar todo el terreno, aunque Sasuke ni se inmutó.

— No cantes victoria aún, príncipe Uchiha. La batalla aún no ha terminado — endilgó la progenitora de la humanidad.

— Hmp. Entonces tendré que romperte todos los huesos — siseó con frialdad el mencionado.

Sasuke adquirió la postura del Dragón del Sur, mientras que Sakura extendía sus brazos a los costados, pero en posición diagonal y al suelo. La Haruno resplandeció su aura rosada con mayor intensidad, causando poderosos sismos que sacudían los enormes tramos de roca y tierra desmantelada. Pero, ante la sorpresa del Uchiha y de la Haruno, la progenitora de las Faerie se clonó a sí misma con un desprendimiento de su Plasma, el cual se materializó en un cuerpo idéntico al de ella. Incluso aquella energía, que desprendía a su alrededor, era compartida entre ambas.

— **BarioGénesis** — dijo la pelirrosa con su telepatía, lo que hizo que Sasuke volviera sus oscuras obsidianas a la chica.

— **¿De qué estás hablando?** — inquirió con curiosidad el moreno.

— **Es la transformación de las Partículas SubAtómicas que conforman el Plasma, en Materia Ordinaria** — explicó la Haruno — **Aquel proceso fue el que dio el origen al Universo Entero, tras la "** _ **Gran Explosión"**_ **, o mejor conocido como el "** _ **Big Bang"**_ **. El control de la materia y energía, que se requiere para la mutación de los Bariones, es de una magnitud casi imposible** — concluyó la princesa hada.

Sasuke entrecerró su mirada, y la volvió a las dos Evas, tensando sus pies en el destrozado suelo.

— **Hmp. Así que ésa tipa tiene varios trucos bajo la manga. ¿Eh?** — soltó con monotonía el azabache — **De igual modo va a caer.**

Entretanto, ambas Evas concentraron miles de pequeñas estrellas a sus alrededores, a las cuales les invirtieron sus Polaridades ElectroMagnéticas, y las transformaron en AntiMateria. Igualmente, las dos Evas las encerraron dentro de una Trampa Iónica, y las ordenaron una detrás de otra. Y con un movimiento de sus brazos, ambas hadas pelidoradas arrojaron aquellas esferas de energía contra Sasuke y Sakura.

El Uchiha se cubrió con ambos brazos, y enduró cada una de las violentas explosiones, mientras que la Haruno desaparecía y reaparecía en distintos puntos, para eludir cada uno de los orbes SuperLuminosos, pues, al contrario que el moreno, Sakura sabía que si alguna de las estrellas llegaba a impactarla limpiamente la aniquilaría al instante.

Sasuke se hastió de la lluvia de AntiMateria, y usó su _**Parada de Argos**_ para detener toda la enorme energía que le era arrojada a su cuerpo. El príncipe del Clan del Fuego concentró toda aquella Radiación Gamma en su puño derecho, el cual resplandeció con un orden de cientos de miles de millones de candelas. Y acto seguido, el Uchiha se encarreró a la copia de Eva, a la cual intentó impactar con aquel mano cargada de Radiación Gamma. Predeciblemente, la copia de la matriarca de las hadas se desvaneció entre Fotones, lo que hizo que el moreno golpeara la nada. Aunque, después, Sasuke intentó colisionar su puño ionizado contra la verdadera Eva, sólo para que ésta igualmente desapareciera en un Plasma, y se rematerializara a lo lejos.

No obstante, ambas Evas de inmediato fueron interceptadas por dos cuchillas de aire, provenientes de la princesa de Iridia. Las cuchillas viajaron en una delgada, pero filosa onda compacta, de apenas unos cuantos metros de largo, aunque lo suficientemente afiladas para cortar cualquier clase de material. Sakura dio unos cuantos giros elegantes con su cuerpo, donde daba algunas patadas elegantes, y giraba sus brazos para arrojar aquellas cuchillas de aire.

Eva apenas podría mantener el ritmo de los ataques de Sakura, dado que ésta le superaba en velocidad y en reservas mágicas. Sin embargo, el rendimiento de Sakura poco a poco disminuía, al igual que el de Eva, pero la diferencia era que la matriarca de las hadas poseía estamina ligeramente más alta a la de la Haruno, aunque para nada era comparable a la de Sasuke.

La matriarca de la especie Faerie se desvaneció entre Fotones, y se colocó al lado de su contraparte. Ambas extendieron sus brazos a lo alto, y empezaron a formar un Agujero Negro con todo el restante de su magia, y la materia no Entrópica de la zona. Toda la materia que atrapaban, y la que producían con su magia, fue acumulada en una enorme Estrella Colapsada, la cual fue además transformada en AntiMateria.

Pero cuando hizo un ademán de arrojarla hacia los chicos, Sasuke repentinamente arqueó sus piernas, y formó ambas manos como la palma de un tigre. A continuación, el Uchiha chocó sus dos manos, y detonó la potente Radiación Gamma que aún estaba infundida en su mano derecha, lo cual provocó una violenta explosión de cientos de millones de MegaPársecs de radio, y con ello rompió la concentración de la hada primigenia. Aquella acción ocasionó que la clon de Eva fuera tragada por la Estrella Colapsada, y que la original tuviese que contener la esfera negra con un Campo ElectroMagnético, o de lo contrario sería igualmente devorada por su creación.

— **¡Sakura! ¡Es tu oportunidad!** — le comunicó el Uchiha a la mencionada, mediante aquel enlace telepático.

Sakura asintió, y lanzó un rayo de energía contra aquella masiva masa colapsada, lo cual en un principio extrañó a Eva, pero después le hizo abrir los ojos a la matriarca de las hadas, cuando vio que su enorme Agujero Negro se comenzaba a evaporar, hasta quedar como de unos cinco metros de diámetro. Lógicamente, la Singularidad EspacioTemporal fue expuesta, y el tiempo se dilató casi hasta el infinito, lo que provocó que se ralentizara el mismo, y que Eva se moviera con impresionante lentitud.

Aquello le hizo a la hada ancestro abrir los ojos como platos, quien además giró la cabeza hacia la princesa ninfa. Sakura usaba todo su poder mágico para manipular aquella densa Estrella Colapsada, así como para recubrirse tanto a ella, como al Uchiha, con un Campo ElectroMagnético rosado.

Entretanto, Sasuke aprovechó el momento para encarrerarse hacia donde Eva se encontraba, y cuando finalmente se hallaba frente a ella, le dio un pequeño y rápido puñetazo a la boca del estómago de la matriarca de la humanidad. Sin embargo, aquello bastó para que la progenitora de las hadas vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre, y que fuese lanzada a cientos de metros a lo lejos, donde cayó pesadamente al mismo, y fue arrastrada otra larga distancia, hasta que el frenado por la tierra hizo su trabajo, y su cuerpo finalmente se detuvo.

— **¡Acaba con ella, Sakura!** — le comunicó Sasuke a la aludida, mediante el enlace telepático.

Sakura no respondió. Para cuando Sasuke se quiso dar cuenta, la hermosa ninfa ya no se hallaba cerca de él, sino que ahora se localizaba a cientos de miles de millones de TeraPársecs de distancia.

La princesa de las hadas ya había rematerializado un par de Agujeros Negros UltraMasivos, de un tamaño fuera de toda lógica, a los cuales ionizó con Radiación Gamma, transformándolos en dos monstruosos Quásares UltraMasivos. Cada uno bien podían tener la misma cantidad de materia, tanto Bariónica como Oscura, del Universo Observable entero, ya que, aún a la distancia a la que se hallaba Sasuke, aquellas Estrellas Colapsadas tenían un diámetro simplemente colosal. Si se juntaban a ambos Agujeros Negros, el diámetro que alcanzarían unidos sería equiparable al de todos los Filamentos Galácticos enteros.

Sasuke se quedó con los ojos desorbitados, al ver a semejantes monstruos galácticos. Incluso a la distancia donde se hallaba, el azabache podía sentir la astronómicamente poderosa energía que era expedida por los Quásares que Sakura controlaba.

Sakura entonces expulsó su ultramasiva aura alrededor de ella, en una esfera de Radiación Gamma de Plasma, la cual, igualmente, creó un Jet de energía muy poderosa, como si la ninfa misma fuese un Quásar. Y a continuación, con un corto grito agudo, la princesa de las hadas arrojó los dos colosales Quásares, los cuales viajaron a velocidades SuperLumínicas, en dirección a donde Sasuke y Eva se hallaban.

A continuación, Sasuke se cubrió con ambos brazos cruzados en su pecho, esperando recibir parte de aquel brutalmente poderoso ataque, pero, de inmediato, Sakura reapareció junto al Uchiha, al cual lo tomó del brazo, para a continuación desaparecer junto con él de la zona.

La ancestro de las hadas, prácticamente, pudo ver con lentitud el cómo aquellas gigantescos monstruos galácticos se le aproximaban, y de hecho intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus energías le habían abandonado, y ahora únicamente estaba derribada y debilitada.

Finalmente, aquellos Quásares UltraMasivos colisionaron donde se hallaba Eva. La explosión que produjeron simplemente fue descomunal. Ya que, al igual que el Impacto Meteoro de Sasuke, aquel ataque generó cientos de miles de millones de Ondas Gravitacionales extremadamente poderosas, las cuales viajaron más allá del Horizonte Cosmológico. La cantidad de energía, emitida por las mismas, era similar a la del _**Big Bang**_. Incluso desde una distancia de cientos de miles de millones de MegaPársecs, era posible presenciar el enorme destello luminoso Gamma que provocó la tremenda detonación de ambos Quásares.

Asímismo, la energía desprendida, de aquella ultramasiva explosión, produjo un catastróficamente poderoso terremoto en todo el Universo Observable. La brutal explosión astronómica, así como las Ondas Gravitacionales producidas por la detonación de los Quásares UltraMasivos, también sacudieron violentamente todo la estructura Espacio/Tiempo del Horizonte Cósmico, provocando que el enorme terreno de Fornax nuevamente alzara una colosal onda de tierra, en forma circular. Éste era de miles de millones de MegaPársecs de altura, y cientos de miles de millones de MegaPársecs de Longitud de Onda.

Sasuke y Sakura, para antes de que colisionaran aquellos Quásares, ya habían reaparecido a una distancia equiparable a más allá del Horizonte del Universo, por lo que pudieron apreciar en su totalidad aquel magnífico evento. Está de más decir que Sasuke estaba completa y absolutamente anonadado. Literalmente, tenía los ojos totalmente desorbitados, y su mirada se hallaba clavada en aquella increíblemente poderosa explosión.

El Uchiha no tenía palabras para poder describir lo que sus ojos veían. Jamás se imaginó que Sakura fuera así de poderosa. Lo que carecía en fuerza física, Sakura lo sobrecompensaba en habilidades mágicas. Era simple y sencillamente increíble todo el poder mágico que la princesa heredera al trono del reino de las hadas tenía, y lo mejor de todo es que aquel no era todo el poder que, eventualmente, Sakura tendría, ya que aún le faltaba obtener, y poder manipular, la _**Magia AntiMateria**_.

Sasuke sonrió, profundamente orgulloso del poder de su Cerezo. Definitivamente, Sakura se volvería el ser más poderoso del Universo. El Uchiha imaginaba que, cuando la hermosa ninfa obtuviera todo su poder, él apenas y se le podría comparar, si no es que Sakura, eventualmente, lo superaría. De hecho, a su modo, su Cerezo ya lo ha superado en ése preciso momento.

Tras unos largos minutos, la explosión finalmente se disipo, junto con toda la Radiación Gamma, proveniente de la misma. Antes de que Sasuke pudiese articular alguna palabra, Sakura le tomó del brazo, y entonces se desvaneció, junto con él, hasta reaparecer muy cerca de donde los progenitores de las formas de vida inteligente se hallaban.

Eva, poco a poco, comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento. La matriarca hizo un intento de reincorporarse, pero el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y la hizo colapsarse con un gemido de agonía, por lo que se quedó tirada en el catastróficamente destruido arenoso desierto. Y cuando el aura de Eva se desvaneció completamente, el cielo de Fornax volvió a su estado anterior de una tonalidad platinada, así como una temperatura cercana a los cero grados centígrados.

Sakura, igualmente, desapareció su propia aura, y se mantuvo al lado de su amado Sasuke-kun, al cual tomó de su mano izquierda. El Uchiha volvió su mirada a la Haruno, sonriéndole con su característico gesto ladino. La princesa de las hadas le reciprocó enérgicamente mediante una sonrisa, mostrándole su perfecta dentadura, ante lo cual el Uchiha le mostró su pulgar derecho, incrementando la emoción en la ninfa de cabellos rosados.

— Realmente lo lograron... — susurró incrédula Theia, aún dentro de su templo.

Pero después reaccionó, y reapareció en aquella galaxia aislada.

— Mis felicitaciones, Sakura-hime, Sasuke-ōjisama — alabó la progenitora de Luna — Han derrotado a los seres más poderosos de la historia, y por tanto han pasado la prueba.

Sakura no pudo evitar chillar de emoción, y abalanzarse al cuello de su querido Sasuke, al cual le plantó un tremendo beso en los labios, que resonó cuando se separó del anonadado príncipe Uchiha, aunque éste último posteriormente volvió a su faz orgullosa, y cerró los ojos, aún con aquella sonrisa ladina, para acto seguido volverlos a abrir, no sin antes soltar un monosílabo.

— Rayos... Jamás pensé que serías tan poderoso, Uchiha — articuló un adolorido Adán, quien caminaba en dirección a la chica hada y al dragón.

Ambos volvieron sus miradas hacia el ancestro de los hombres. Éste avanzaba hacia ellos, con su brazo derecho cruzado sobre su vientre.

— Ta-También quiero congratularles, Lady Haruno, Lord Uchiha — enunció la matriarca de las hadas, entre su agonía, a la vez que hacía el mayor de los esfuerzos para apenas sentarse — Realmente demostraron ser dignos de portar los Genes Divinos — añadió la diosa hada.

Eva gruñó un poco, a causa de la agonía que le causaba el haber recibido el ataque de Sakura.

— Gracias, Lady Eva — replicó con amabilidad la pelirrosa.

La ninfa entonces se acercó a su adolorida antepasada.

— Permítame tratar sus heridas, mi Lady — le pidió Sakura.

Sorpresivamente, la mencionada negó suavemente, dejando perpleja a la princesa de Iridia.

— Éso no será necesario — repeló Eva — Puedo curar mis propias heridas. Es mejor que atiendas a tu hombre — dijo con un guiño en su ojo, lo que hizo que Sakura se abochornara frenéticamente.

Theia, por otro lado, se hallaba tratando las lesiones de Adán, a quien lo rodeaba con su grisácea aura, y progresivamente sanaba los golpes, quemaduras, y cortadas, las cuales tenía alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sasuke, entretanto, se sacudía el polvo, así como se limpiaba la sangre, la cual se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, aunque, para su fastidio, más sangre emanó de la misma.

Sakura se acercó a su novio, y colocó sus pequeñas manos en su atlético torso, iniciando la emanación de su rosada aura alrededor del cuerpo del Uchiha. Y en cuestión de segundos, le selló todas las heridas que tenía distribuidas en su cuerpo, tanto por dentro como por fuera. La ninfa le sonrió hermosamente al moreno, y se paró en puntitas, dándole un suave beso de pico en aquellos ligeramente ásperos labios que tanto le gustaban.

— Ya está, Sasuke-kun. ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó con dulzura la preciosa hada.

El aludido asintió, con una leve sonrisa.

— Sí. Gracias, Cerezo — le respondió Sasuke con calma, y la voz más amable que tenía.

Al cabo de un tiempo, finalmente todos se hallaban en pie, aunque un tanto agotados. La pelinegra, entonces, les solicitó a todos que se acercaran, y que se posicionaran en dos pares, uno enfrente de otro. Theia, posteriormente, tomó a ambos grupos del brazo, quienes igualmente enlazaron sus brazos. Y a continuación, mediante la magia de la madre de Luna, todos reaparecieron dentro del templo.

De inmediato todos, excepto Sasuke y Sakura, se soltaron del agarre. Theia entonces tomó la palabra.

— Bueno. Antes que nada, les felicito a todos por la impresionante pelea que dieron — elogió la diosa hada.

Sakura sonrió con su dentadura, mientras que el resto únicamente asentía.

— Definitivamente ha sido un honor el haber podido presenciar semejante contienda. Especialmente, quiero felicitarle a su majestad, Lady Sakura. Realmente es digna de ser la nueva Diosa Arcana. Y sé que algún día se convertirá en la guerrera definitiva.

— Muchas gracias, Lady Theia — reverenció amablemente la ojiesmeralda, además de emitir una sonrisa amigable.

— Por otra parte, quiero informarle, Lady Sakura, que su desempeño le amerita un premio — aseguró la pelinegra.

La pelirrosa se quedó extrañada ante lo comunicado por Theia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Un premio? Creí que el premio sería mantener mis habilidades elementales — aludió la princesa de Iridia.

Sorpresivamente, Theia negó.

— No realmente, Sakura-sama — rebatió con diligencia la pelinegra — Las Arcanas Elementales le escogieron desde que nació, para que pudiese manipular los Cuatro Elementos de la Naturaleza. El verdadero premio es que usted se convierta en la nueva Amazona, y en la Segunda Eva.

— En efecto — añadió la matriarca de las hadas — Y no sólo éso, Lady Senju. Ésta prueba sirvió para medir sus capacidades de combate, así como para determinar si es capaz de manipular a la perfección la _**Magia AntiMateria**_.

Aquello definitivamente dejó perpleja a Sakura, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Eva se le acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

— ¿Lady Eva? — musitó extrañada Sakura.

— Sakura-hime. Su premio será recibir por dádiva la _**Magia AntiMateria**_.

Ahora sí que Sakura estaba completamente anonadada. De todos los regalos, jamás se esperó recibir _**ésa**_ clase de regalo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Así nada más?! — expresó la princesa de las hadas, totalmente impresionada.

— Así es, princesa. La Magia AntiMateria no sólo es su regalo, sino que también es su destino el poder manipularla — aseveró con serenidad la antepasado de la especie Faerie — Permítame, entonces, restaurar el sello _ **Primordial Alpha**_ en su frente.

Sakura no sabía exactamente que decir, por lo que simplemente asintió.

Eva entonces tomó la cabeza de la princesa hada, y la apretó suavemente entre sus manos. De inmediato, Eva se rodeó a sí misma de su dorada aura, junto con Sakura, y en seguida la matriarca de las hadas empezó a recitar un extraño conjuro, en el cual Sakura se sentía extraña, como si un intenso calor la rodeara y la abrasara.

De repente, una energía color rojiza oscura se generó un poco por encima de ambas hadas, la cual se desmaterializó en cientos de miles de millones de Fotones de energía. Los Fotones, progresivamente, se infusionaban en el cuerpo de Sakura, traspasando su piel y mezclándose con su torrente sanguíneo.

El aura de Sakura empezó a expandirse a niveles UltraMasivos, por lo que Theia misma se vio en la necesidad de auxiliar a la hada ancestro, con el objetivo de lograr regular aquella energía increíblemente poderosa.

El aura de la princesa de las hadas era extremadamente potente, ya que fácilmente superaba a la cantidad de materia y energía de todo el Universo, lo que les complicaba a ambas hadas el poder retener semejante aura. Pero, al cabo de un tiempo, finalmente Eva y Theia pudieron controlar toda ésa brutal energía, así que sólo se dedicaron a transferir todo el restante de la Magia AntiMateria dentro del pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la princesa Haruno. O Senju para ellas.

Sasuke, por su parte, nuevamente se sintió orgulloso al ver el verdadero poder que encerraba aquella hermosa chica hada, de la cual él estaba profundamente enamorado. Era increíble pensar que aquella frágil y delicada mujercita almacenaba semejantes reservas mágicas, pero lo más increíble de todo es el cómo Sakura alguna vez había sido una tímida y temerosa chica, y ahora era una poderosa hada guerrera. No sólo Sakura había superado en poder a su maestra, sino que, muy probablemente, nadie llegaría a equipararle en niveles de poder.

Sasuke tenía la certeza absoluta de que Kaguya no tendría oportunidad alguna contra su hija. La Haruno, definitivamente, ahora estaba muy por encima de cualquier clase de guerrero, sea divino o no. Y si Sasuke y Sakura unían sus poderes en definitiva no habría nadie que tuviese una oportunidad contra ellos.

Ahora lo único que debían de hacer es derrotar a Kaguya Otsutsuki, acabar con la Gran Guerra de Terra, y matar al bastardo de Onikage, aunque por parte de Sasuke éste aún tenía cuentas pendientes con Madara Uchiha, sin embargo aquello pasaría a segundo plano. Primero debían salvar al mundo. Ya tendría Sasuke tiempo para cumplir su venganza.

Finalmente, Theia y Eva concluyeron aquel corto ritual de transferencia de energía al cuerpo de la princesa de las hadas, y repentinamente el sello en forma de rombo volvió a aparecer en la frente de Sakura, con la única diferencia de que ahora era de un color magenta claro, casi dando tintes de un rosa intenso, además de que brillaba casi como si tuviese vida propia.

Por su cuenta. Sakura soltó un largo suspiro, y abrió finalmente sus fanales. Aquellos hermosos ojos que poseía la heredera al trono de Iridia parpadearon unos segundos en una tonalidad rosa metálico, muy parecido al reflejo de diamante. La Haruno entonces dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos, a las cuales les examinó el resto de los destellos de la energía producida por la AntiMateria. La ninfa de cabellos exóticos podía sentir un tremendo poder dentro de sí misma, y era incluso superior al que le había sido proporcionado por su difunta mentora. Era como si la materia y energía de todo el Universo hubiese sido duplicada y almacenada en su interior.

— Bien. Con ésto ya hemos terminado de restaurar el sello _**Primordial Alpha**_ — enunció la matriarca de las hadas — A partir de ahora, debe ser capaz no sólo de manipular las artes relacionadas a la AntiMateria. También debe poder utilizar la _**Regresión Alpha**_.

— ¿Eh? ¿Regresión Alpha? — inquirió curiosa la Haruno, mientras volvía su mirada a las otras hadas.

Eva asintió.

— Así es, Sakura-hime. La Regresión Alpha le permite liberar su poder oculto, además de que lo multiplica al infinito, por lo que debe ser capaz de crear cualquier cantidad de materia y energía que desee — aseguró la matriarca.

— Y... ¿Cómo se supone que puedo usar la susodicha Regresión? — preguntó la pelirrosa.

— Es muy simple. Lo único que necesita hacer, mi Lady, es distribuir la energía de aquel sello en su aura. Para ello, necesita solamente manipular aquel rombo en su cabeza con su aura y expandirla — explicó la pelirrubia — ¿Por qué no lo intenta ahora, princesa?

— ¿Ahora? ¿Realmente es seguro hacerlo aquí mismo?

Sakura estaba dubitativa a liberar su aura. Ya que, al estar dentro del templo, y especialmente bajo el Edén, cabía la posibilidad de que fuesen sepultados bajo miles de millones de toneladas de tierra.

— Descuide, Sakura-sama.

Ahora fue el turno de hablar de Theia.

— No pasará nada, si es que limita sus energías a un radio no mayor a veinte metros. Si algo llega a suceder, tanto Lady Eva como yo contendremos su poder.

— Entiendo — replicó la princesa de las hadas — Lo intentaré, entonces.

Sakura tomó una profunda respiración, y después juntó sus manos en su pecho a modo de rezo. Igualmente, la Haruno cerró los ojos, y empezó a emanar una cantidad limitada de energía, pero aún así se podía sentir una fuerte ola de calor, así como una ventisca algo intensa. Su aura rosada no tardó en rodearle igualmente, la cual le circundó en una semiesfera, de aproximadamente diez metros de diámetro total. Y del mismo modo, sus hermosas alas de mariposa se extendieron de su pequeña espalda.

— De acuerdo. Ahora use sus energías para liberar el sello, mi Lady — ordenó Eva — Tan sólo debe dirigir su aura a su frente, y expulsar la energía contenida de aquella marca.

Sakura asintió, y de inmediato reunió parte de sus energías en su cabeza. El rombo de su frente resplandeció unos segundos en tonalidad blanco Gamma, y cambió al diseño del símbolo Alfa. Rápidamente, una serie de grabados se expandieron por sus brazos; al igual que unos pequeños y discretos en sus pómulos pecosos. Éstos grabados tenían diseños de mariposas y de cerezos muy hermosos, aunque los mismos no eran muy grandes, pero sí muy detallados. Curiosamente, lejos de hacerla más intimidante, aquellos grabados hacían lucir muy hermosa a la princesa hada, como si verdaderamente fuese una diosa. No obstante, la realidad era que su aura ahora se sentía mucho más poderosa, aún a niveles tan compactos como el que desprendía actualmente la ninfa.

Sakura abrió nuevamente los ojos. Y lo que Sasuke vio, en definitiva, le sorprendió.

Los írises de Sakura se mantenían en su tradicional color esmeralda. Pero, dentro de los mismos írises, ahora estaba dibujado una flor de cerezo de tonalidad rosa, altamente detallada. Sus ojos destellaban igualmente como auténticas gemas preciosas, al igual que su hermoso y largo cabello, el cual creció hasta la altura de las rodillas de Sakura. Incluso su piel parecía lucir más suave y brillante.

Si habría algún modo de describir el aspecto actual de Sakura, sería como una Super-Diosa. No sólo en cantidad de poder, sino en belleza absoluta, y lógicamente Sasuke se quedó embobado con aquel aspecto tan embelesante de su pequeña Flor de Cerezo.

— Cielos... Éste poder es simplemente increíble — musitó la diosa hada, madre de Luna.

— Lo es.

Eva le dio la razón.

— Incluso puedo percibir que supera al de todas nosotras las hadas juntas — determinó la ancestro de las Faerie.

" _Sakura... Realmente eres una verdadera diosa entre nosotros"_ pronunció el príncipe de los Uchiha, en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke ahora sonreía con absoluta soberbia. Y cómo no sentirse así de orgulloso. Tan sólo tenía por "esposa", como él la catalogaba ahora, a una increíble Diosa Arcana como Sakura. Nada más, y nada menos, que el ser más poderoso de todo el Universo. Si bien era cierto que tanto Sasuke como Sakura ahora estaban a la misma altura, ninguno ni más ni menos que el otro, Sasuke se sentía inferior a ella, aunque aquello no le molestaba. Todo lo contrario. Sasuke estaba _**tremendamente**_ orgulloso de tener de amada a Sakura Haruno/Senju.

Ahora él también debía trabajar duro, para llegar a ser digno de aquella diosa hada. No obstante, realmente Sasuke sabía, dentro de sí mismo, que él nunca se sentiría digno de semejante mujer. Sakura, simple y sencillamente, le superaba en _**todo**_ aspecto.

Aunque para la ninfa no era el caso, puesto que Sasuke era el hombre de su vida, y Sakura tenía la certeza de que tampoco era digna de ser llamada la mujer de Sasuke. Aún así, se sentía dichosa de ser la "esposa" del legendario _**Dragón Escarlata**_. Y para Sakura, aquello era un verdadero honor.

La princesa del reino de Iridia nuevamente se examinó sus manos, así como sus brazos. La ninfa contemplaba anonadada aquellos discretos "tatuajes" en sus brazos, tan femeninos y hermosos. Igualmente, examinó sus uñas, las cuales estaban ahora barnizadas de color esmeralda, y habían crecido un centímetro en tamaño, casi al mismo tamaño de las que usaba Karin Uzumaki. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la conocida como la _**Habanero Sangriento**_ , las de Sakura estaban un tanto más redondeadas en su contorno, así como mucho más estilizadas, como si hubiesen sido manicuradas perfectamente. En contraste, las uñas de la anteriormente mencionada estaban más afiladas, y parecían verdaderas garras, lo cual era la razón por la cual la pelirroja podía destruir objetos sólidos con ellas. Las uñas/garras de Karin eran una de sus armas más letales.

— Éste poder... ¿Cómo es posible...? — musitó la hermosa princesa hada — ¿Acaso usted me ha otorgado éste poder, Lady Eva?

Sorpresivamente, la aludida negó.

— En lo absoluto. Aquel poder es parte de su fuerza interior, Sakura-hime. Lo único que hice, fue despertar el _**Sello Alpha**_ en su frente, pero el poder le fue otorgado a través de su linaje generacional.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso ésta es mi línea sucesoria? — inquirió asombrada la Haruno.

Eva asintió como respuesta.

— El linaje Senju se ha caracterizado por la manipulación de la AntiMateria. En el momento en que me fue dada la vida, el Todopoderoso me dadivó con el control de toda la materia y energía. Desde la _**Materia Regular**_ , o mejor conocida como _**Materia Bariónica**_ , hasta la _**Materia Oscura**_ , creada principalmente de Agujeros Negros Primordiales* — explicó la matriarca de la especie Faerie.

— Entonces... ¿Con ésto podré finalmente transformar mi magia en AntiMateria? — preguntó emocionada Sakura.

Mas sin en cambio, la ojiesmeralda no se esperaba la negación de su ancestro.

— No, mi Lady. El sello _**Primordial Alpha**_ sólo le permite elevar su magia hasta el infinito, pero no tiene ninguna influencia sobre la Polaridad ElectroMagnética de la materia que modifica.

— ¿Y cómo es que entonces podré manipular la AntiMateria? — respondió la ninfa rosada.

— Para ello, va a requerir recibir el adiestramiento adecuado, Sakura-sama — le esclareció la ninfa primigenia — Aún así, el sello es necesario que lo porte, ya que, de no ser así, el uso constante de la AntiMateria le dejaría completamente fatigada, al grado de que le puede causar la muerte.

Sakura se sorprendió al principio, pero después sacudió levemente su cabeza.

— Entiendo — musitó la pelirrosa.

Sakura entonces soltó un suspiro, y desactivó la _**Regresión Alpha**_ , mediante lo cual la princesa de las hadas volvió a su apariencia regular.

— ¿Usted me entrenará, cierto? — inquirió la Haruno.

Y de nueva cuenta Eva negó, para impresión de Sakura.

— Me temo no puedo hacer éso, princesa Senju. Mi tiempo en éste plano existencial es limitado, y será cuestión de tiempo para que deba volver al mundo de los muertos. Cuando mucho, un par de días a partir de éste momento — elucidó la diosa hada, con algo de pesadez.

— Oh... Entiendo. Pero... Al menos nos ayudará a combatir a Kaguya Otsutsuki... ¿No es así?

Sakura ansiaba luchar al lado de aquella diosa increíblemente poderosa. Kaguya no tendía oportunidad alguna.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibiría no sería la que esperaba.

— Lamentablemente tampoco podré ayudarles en éso. Desafortunadamente, Kaguya-hime ahora es mucho más poderosa que yo.

El tan sólo escuchar aquella afirmación, de parte de la hada ancestro, le heló la sangre a la heredera al trono del reino de Iridia. ¡¿De verdad Eva hablaba en serio?! ¡¿Realmente Kaguya era _**así**_ de poderosa?! Sakura estaba completamente impactada, y conmocionada. Si apenas y pudo sobrevivir a un combate, contra la que se decía era el ser más poderoso de la historia, junto con Adán, ¿Cuánto menos podría llegar a siquiera imaginarse mantener una batalla contra la temible hada oscura? El tan sólo imaginar dicho escenario, le ponía nerviosa, e incluso le asustaba.

— Dios mío... No puede estar hablando en serio — susurró Sakura, con ansiedad en su tono de voz.

Eva negó con frustración, y afiló su mirada.

— Me temo que es así, Sakura-hime — pronunció la ancestro por lo bajo — Kaguya-hime siempre tuvo un enorme potencial mágico, pero fue ignorada en favoritismo de su hermana mayor, Tsunade Senju. Lo que nadie jamás notaba, es que Kaguya sobrepasaba el poder de cualquier otro ser que hubiese existido. Al menos, hasta que ustedes dos nacieron, por parte de sus Clanes.

— Pero... Aún así... Ustedes podrían ayudarnos a derrotarla...

La pelirrosa hizo un último intento para persuadir a la diosa de la humanidad, pero Eva sabía que no podría permanecer mucho tiempo en la dimensión de los mortales.

— Me apena tener que negarlo. Lamentablemente, nosotros sólo somos contenedores de nuestros seres anteriores. No somos parte del mundo de los vivos. Deus Ex Lux nos permitió visitarles ésta única ocasión, para poder transmitirle mis habilidades, y para probar sus poderes en el campo de batalla, pero no podré ayudarle en combate, mi Lady. De cualquier manera, lo único que lograría es ser asesinada.

— ¡Pero necesitamos de su ayuda! ¡Yo sola no puedo vencerla! ¡Apenas y sobreviví a una pelea contra usted, mi Lady! ¡¿Cómo es que lograré vencer a mi madre, entonces?! — rebatió impetuosamente la princesa de las hadas.

— Sakura — interrumpió en la conversación el príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

La ojiesmeralda volvió su mirada a éste, cuando el moreno le colocó una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Te tengo que estar repitiendo todo? — espetó molesto el ojinegro.

Sakura se quedó observando las obsidianas de su amado, mientras éste clavaba aquella mirada tan profunda sobre las esmeraldas de ella.

— Ya te he dicho que estamos juntos en ésto. Somos un equipo. Nos mantenemos unidos, pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener que volver a repetírtelo de nuevo — espetó el Uchiha.

El tono de voz usado por Sasuke parecía que la estaba tratando como a una inútil, o que le estaba dando la reprimenda más hostil conocida para los seres vivientes, pero Sakura pudo ver más allá de ello. Pudo ver que Sasuke no usaba ése tono para hacerla sentir menos, sino todo lo contrario. Sakura pudo ver en aquellas obsidianas la confianza y la determinación, así como el apoyo y el valor. Y aquello le hizo sentirse segura y fuerte a la princesa hada. Sin duda, Sasuke siempre sabía hallar las palabras adecuadas para motivarle a seguir luchando. Y la sonrisa de éste, casi imperceptible en su rostro, le hizo emitir a ella su sonrisa amorosa.

Sasuke tenía razón. Ella no estaba sola. Tenía al lado al mejor compañero de batalla. Al mejor compañero de viajes. Y al mejor camarada y amigo que realmente podría llegar a siquiera pedir.

Pero sobretodo, Sakura tenía para ella al mejor hombre sobre Terra, y al mejor esposo que haya jamás existido. Porque al diablo con los títulos, o con las formalidades. Sasuke es _ **SU**_ esposo. Y ella es _**SU**_ esposa.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun — respondió con su dulce sonrisa la princesa hada, a la vez que asentía levemente, y entrelazaba su mano derecha con la izquierda de él — Perdóname. No volveré a dudar nunca más — prometió la chica.

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa ladina. Un gesto que para los demás parecía de lo más ruin, pero para Sakura era la forma en que Sasuke la amaba.

— Mi Lady — le llamó una vez más Eva.

La ninfa de Iridia volvió su faz hacia ella.

— Confíe en sus poderes, y en su corazón. El Todopoderoso le dará la victoria. Y además, como explico Uchiha-ōjisama, no está sola en éste conflicto. Si Sasuke-sama y usted luchan lado al lado, sé que lograrán vencer a Kaguya-hime. Aunque me temo ella es sólo parte del problema — aludió la ancestro.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla, Lady Eva? — preguntó amablemente Sakura.

Eva afiló su mirada, y posteriormente se separó unos metros de la Haruno y el Uchiha, para después volverlos a encarar.

— Sakura-hime — pronunció la matriarca, con un tono de voz oscuro y serio, dando a entender de que hablaría de un asunto delicado — Pese a todos los eventos que han tenido lugar éstos últimos veinte años, y pese a todos los actos atroces que ha obrado su madre, es mi deber informarle que Kaguya Otsutsuki no es su enemiga — afirmó Eva — Ella es sólo un títere de un ser aún más malévolo. Kaguya está siendo manipulada, a través de la ambición, para cumplir los propósitos de un ser superior. Un ser inimaginablemente poderoso, capaz de destruir el Universo Entero. Un ser que equipara en poder, capacidades, y noción, al mismísimo Deus Ex Lux.

Si antes Sakura se había sentido amedrentada, ahora sentía que su sangre había alcanzado el Cero Absoluto. El sudor criogenizante recorrió su cuerpo, e incluso algunas lágrimas amenazaron por escapárseles de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. No podía ser cierto de que había un ser de semejante poder, y que ése ser era el que manipulaba, como un titiritero a un muñeco, a la ninfa más poderosa de la historia. Y quizá era el maestro marionetista detrás de todos los eventos bélicos de Terra.

Sasuke, por su parte, apretó fuertemente los puños. Jamás se imaginó que habría un ser con semejante poder, y que aquel ser era el que tiraba de las cuerdas para dirigir al mundo a su destrucción. El Uchiha tenía una idea de quién se trataba, pero no quería saltarse a conclusiones. Primero quería escuchar lo que aquella bella diosa de Terra tenía que decir al respecto. De cualquier modo, fuera quien fuera, Sasuke se encargaría de darle caza a aquel ser, y de matarlo. Definitivamente, no permitiría que dañara a su Sakura. Sobre su cadáver.

— ¿Alguna idea de quién es ése sujeto? — cuestionó fríamente el príncipe de los Uchiha.

Eva dirigió su mirada al aludido, y asintió levemente.

— Han escuchado sobre la teoría del _**Origen del Universo**_. ¿Cierto?

Sakura y Sasuke asintieron.

— El _**Big Bang**_ — dijo Sakura con parsimonia.

— ¿Qué con ello? — espetó Sasuke, un tanto hastiado.

Definitivamente, la actitud hostil del Dragón Escarlata nunca cambiaría, pero antes de que Sakura le recriminara, por su forma de expresarse, Eva continuó con el relato.

— Aquella teoría, o ley para nosotros, son las Crónicas de la Creación. Pero... ¿Qué hay del antes de La Creación? — preguntó retóricamente la hada ancestro.

Aquello extrañó a ambos. ¿Qué había antes de la creación? ¿Acaso no era obvio? La respuesta era lógica.

 _ **Nada**_.

No puede existir algo si no es creado antes. La vida es una evolución, pero para que algo evolucione primero tiene que existir. Por tanto, está de más decir que antes de la creación, no existía nada. El Universo era un vacío infinito, donde solamente Dios existía, y nada más que él.

— Lady Eva... ¿De qué habla? — preguntó extrañada la pelirrosa.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa?

— ¿Realmente no tiene aún una simple idea, Lady Senju? — preguntó con seriedad la pelirrubia.

¿Acaso aquella mujer hablaba en serio?

— ¿Eh? Pues... Es que no entiendo la pregunta — replicó Sakura, ligeramente molesta, ya que no pudo evitar sentirse enojada con la forma en que Eva le cuestionaba su intelecto.

La pregunta, de por sí, parecía increíblemente absurda.

— Se lo preguntaré nuevamente. ¿Qué hay antes de La Creación? ¿Y antes de la vida como tal?

Eva mantenía su mirada en Sasuke y Sakura. En definitiva, Sasuke empezaba a sentirse irritado por la actitud de la ancestro de las hadas. Si volvía a salir con alguna estupidez, Sasuke le arrancaría la cabeza. No soportaba que tratara a su Cerezo como a una tonta.

— Pues es más que obvio que _**nada**_. No puede haber **_algo_** antes de La Creación.

Sakura enfatizó la palabra "nada". No sabía si aquella mujer la estaba tomando por estúpida, o si había perdido la cabeza.

— Exactamente. Antes del Universo, existía la _**Nada**_ — aseveró Eva.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Sasuke, por lo que el Uchiha caminó amenazadoramente a la ancestro de las hadas. Adán, quien hasta ahora se mantenía expectante de todo, vio las intenciones hostiles en el moreno, razón por la cual intentó interceder, con el fin de proteger a su esposa. Mas sin en cambio, no se esperó que Sasuke lo interceptara con un increíblemente poderoso puñetazo al estómago, que lo dejó casi inconsciente en el suelo. El Uchiha pateó sin ningún cuidado el lastimado cuerpo de su ancestro, y posteriormente apretó del cuello a Eva. La ninfa ancestro sintió cómo el oxígeno le era suspendido, así como un intenso dolor en su tráquea.

— ¡Sasuke! — le reprendió Sakura, a la vez que se encaminaba a su amado.

El moreno, ahora mismo, tenía un instinto asesino terrible.

— ¿Acaso estás tratando de hacernos pasar por imbéciles, mujer? — masculló el monje, con el odio propio de un asesino a sangre fría.

Sakura tiraba del musculoso brazo de Sasuke, en un vano intento de que soltara a la progenitora de las especies humanas.

— No lo hago, Uchiha-san — articuló con gran dificultad Eva.

Y es que tan sólo bastaría un poco más de presión, para que Sasuke rompiera su cuello como una varilla.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! — demandó con adamancia y enojo Sakura.

Sasuke fulminó con sus oscuros orbes a los de Eva, ignorando enteramente la orden de la ojiesmeralda.

— Sasuke. Suéltala. Ahora — ordenó impetuosa la princesa de Iridia.

Sasuke percibió el tono hostil de Sakura, pero también el nerviosismo en ella. El moreno volvió su mirada a Sakura, quien para entonces tenía una mirada dura y firme, como si a través de aquellos esmeraldas le diera una advertencia silenciosa.

El guerrero dracónico prefirió no molestar a Sakura. No por temor alguno, sino porque no quería que su Cerezo se enojara con él, por algo tan banal como asesinar a una diosa, así que, al final, el príncipe del Clan del Fuego soltó un suave exhalido. Y finalmente, liberó el cuello de la matriarca de las hadas.

Eva tosió un poco, y se llevó las manos al cuello. Sakura, preocupada, se acercó a su antepasado, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke. El príncipe del Clan del Fuego, en aquel momento, se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil.

— Lady Eva... Permítame ve-

— Comienza a hablar, mujer hada — interrumpió abruptamente Sasuke a Sakura.

Y de nueva cuenta, antes de que la princesa de Iridia le reclamara por su actitud al Uchiha, la matriarca habló.

— Como les decía...

Eva finalmente se reincorporo, mientras que le daba una última sobada a su blanquecino cuello.

— ... Existe una explicación para La Creación. Pero, hasta ahora, no les han relatado sobre _**qué**_ hubo _**antes**_ de La Creación.

— Te escucho — espetó Sasuke.

Aquello sonó más a una orden, que a un enunciado.

— _**Crónicas de la Creación. Génesis. Capítulo uno, versículo dos:**_ _**"Y el Universo estaba desordenado y vacío. Y las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz del abismo. Y el Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas"**_ — recitó Eva, aunque parecía más un relato que un rezo — Aquello alude al inicio de la vida. ¿Cierto? — inquirió Eva.

Ambos asintieron.

— Pongan un énfasis al primer enunciado: _**"Y el Universo estaba desordenado y vacío"**_ — les pidió la diosa de Terra.

— No entiendo, mi Lady — expresó tímidamente la pelirrosa.

— Aquel versículo es una de las tantas "versiones" que existen de las _**Crónicas de la Creación**_ , mas no es el más certero de todos. El verdadero versículo, en la versión original del Sumerio ancestral, dice de éste modo: _**"El Universo era un Caos Total. Las tinieblas cubrían la faz del abismo"**_.

Y aún así, tanto Sasuke como Sakura tenían una mirada confusa.

— Ya déjate de rodeos, mujer. Y explícate de una maldita vez — amenazó el Uchiha.

— Caos, es la traducción del vocablo **Χάος** , el cual se translitera a _**Chaos**_ , del cual, posteriormente, se tradujo a su definición actual.

Eva pausó un momento, donde les mandó una mirada rápida a Sasuke y a Sakura.

— Un Caos significa desorden. Y si nos basamos en la _**Segunda Ley de la Termodinámica**_ , ésta explica que _**"La cantidad de**_ _ **Entropía**_ _ **del Universo tiende a incrementarse con el tiempo"**_ — explicó Eva — Supongo que ambos han escuchado de ello, y saben a qué se refiere.

Ambos, de nuevo, asintieron.

— La _**Muerte del Universo**_ — dijo Sakura.

Sasuke asintió, dándole la razón.

— Exactamente. Pero, como tal, éso no es propiamente su muerte, sino el inicio de un nuevo Universo, tras una incalculable cantidad de tiempo, en un período infinito, tras una cantidad inconmensurable de Fluctuaciones Cuánticas. En éso se basa la _**Teoría del Big Bounce**_ , o _**Teoría del Gran Rebote**_ — esclareció la matriarca.

Aunque, a éstas alturas, tanto Sasuke como Sakura no tenían idea de a dónde quería llegar Eva.

— ¿Y? ¿En qué nos ayuda saber éso? — espetó el Uchiha.

Sakura sólo rodó los ojos. Eva, por su cuenta, continuó hablando.

— Muy simple. La Entropía es la magnitud física que mide el grado de organización de un sistema. En pocas palabras, la Entropía mide el grado de desorden del Universo. Y como ya hemos explicado, un desorden, a nivel cosmológico, es un _**Caos**_. Si la Entropía es la magnitud física del Caos, éso quiere decir que la Entropía es el desorden. El _**Caos**_ — explicó detalladamente la matriarca de las Faerie.

— Éso ya lo sabemos. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con los problemas actuales en Terra? — cuestionó Sasuke, ya un poco más calmado, pues la mirada afilada de Sakura le advertía el no cometer alguna estupidez.

— Tiene que ver en todo, Uchiha-ōjisama — aseveró la pelirrubia — Éso es la explicación científica, con respecto a qué es el Caos. Pero... Hay una explicación divina a _**quién**_ es _**Chaos**_.

La manera en que Eva enfatizó la palabra "quién" definitivamente dejó intrigados a la Haruno y al Uchiha. Ahora no hablaba de un objeto, o un ser inanimado. Ahora Eva aludía a un ser. A una persona. A una entidad.

Sakura tenía un terrible presentimiento, al igual que Sasuke. Ahora todo lo que les faltaba, era un ser incluso más poderoso que el mismísimo Deus Ex Lux.

— ... ¿ _ **Quién**_? — susurró ligeramente nerviosa Sakura.

Por alguna razón, el referirse de ése modo al Caos le producía escalofríos a la princesa de Iridia. Y lo peor de todo, es que Eva asintió.

— En efecto, mi Lady. El Caos, hace referencia a _**Chaos**_. Lo que hubo antes de la vida. Lo que hubo antes de la Creación del Universo. Lo que hubo antes del todo. Sin embargo, no es _**lo que hubo**_. Sino _**quién**_ existió antes del todo — explicó la ancestro de las Faerie.

Ahora sí que Sakura se sentía con ansiedad. Sasuke apretó los puños, y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Quién, exactamente? — interrogó el Uchiha, ya un tanto molesto.

— Antes del todo, existió _**Chaos**_. La personificación de la nada. La personificación de la no existencia. La personificación de la oscuridad, la maldad, la destrucción, y la muerte. _**Chaos**_ es el ser más poderoso de todo el Universo Entero, tanto como Deus Ex Lux. Un dios entre los dioses. Un ser tan poderoso que es capaz de destruir el Universo Entero. De hacer que el Universo Entero vuelva a la nada. Un ser que es el destructor del todo — dijo Eva.

Aquella información sí que era impactante para Sasuke y Sakura. Un ser que sobrepasaba a cualquier otra entidad, y que estaba a la altura del Gran Arquitecto del Universo, era algo prácticamente inconcebible. La Teoría del Caos era, relativamente, poco aceptada en torno al Origen del Cosmos. Aunque, de manera empírica, la teoría tenía bastante validez, cuando se trataba de la Muerte del Universo, pero el hecho de que hubiese una personificación de aquella inexistencia, era algo que no tenía lógica alguna. Aunque, por otro lado, la mera existencia de la especie Faerie era ya toda una maravilla. El imaginar que existe un ser capaz de colapsar y destruir el Universo Entero no parecía tan fuera de contexto.

El problema es que, de acuerdo a la matriarca de las especies hada, aquel ser _**estaba vivo y operando**_ en la tercera dimensión. En la que actualmente existían Sasuke y Sakura.

— ¿Chaos, huh? — expresó indiferente el Uchiha.

— En efecto, Uchiha-ōjisama — reafirmó la diosa hada — **_**Chaos Magnus**_** , o Magnus Chaos, como es su verdadero nombre, es el ser que está detrás de todo tipo de sentimiento oscuro del Cosmos. Es la parte negativa y maligna de La Creación.

— ¿Una parte maligna?

Sakura mostró un rostro dubitativo.

— ¿Por qué el Gran Creador le daría vida a un ser oscuro? — preguntó la Haruno.

— No es que le haya dado vida, mi Lady — rebatió Eva — Magnus Chaos _**es**_ la contraparte de Deus Ex Lux. En algún momento, ambos eran simbiontes en el vasto Universo. Convivían como un ser. El ser de la creación, y el ser de la destrucción. La luz, y la oscuridad. Ése formaba antes el equilibrio del Universo. El concepto del Taoísmo respalda, e inadvertidamente revela, aquella teoría. Siendo más concretos, aquel es el principio del _**Yin Yang**_.

— El _**Yin Yang**_ — pronunció Sasuke por lo bajo — El equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, así como entre la vida y la muerte.

— Efectivamente, Sasuke-sama — secundó Eva — De manera empírica, el concepto del Yin Yang respalda el Origen de la Creación. Nosotros pasamos a tener vida, gracias a que Deus Ex Lux pudo triunfar sobre Magnus Chaos. Gracias a que el Todopoderoso derrotó a su contraparte oscura, el Universo hoy día existe. Igualmente, las distintas especies de hoy día, tanto las formas de vida inteligente como las primitivas, tienen vida. Sin embargo...

Eva pausó un momento su relato. Entretanto, Sasuke y Sakura la miraban expectantes.

— ...¿Lady Eva? — susurró extrañada la ninfa de cabellos rosados.

— ... A pesar de que Magnus Chaos fue derrotado, él no fue exterminado. Las trazas de la oscuridad y la maldad siguen esparcidas a través de las formas de vida inteligente de Terra. Las Semillas de la Iniquidad fueron plantadas dentro de Luzbel, y posteriormente fueron transmitidas a la humanidad, a causa de la ambición. Reconozco, de hecho, que nosotros tuvimos gran parte de la culpa al esparcir las Semillas de la Maldad a la especie humana. Admito que cuando fui engañada por Luzbel, a consumir del Árbol de la Vida, tenía el anhelo de ser como el Todopoderoso. Incluso Adán mismo fue víctima de nuestra ambición, en aquel entonces.

Adán asintió ante ello, pues sabía que él mismo había sido partícipe de la corrupción de la humanidad. Era muy fácil el simplemente juzgar a Eva, pero la realidad era que Adán mismo era tan culpable de esparcir la maldad a través de su descendencia, tanto como su esposa lo era por dejarse engañar por la serpiente antigua. No era cosa de uno, sino de dos personas, porque, finalmente, Adán y Eva eran uno solo. Una sola carne.

— Éso ya es totalmente irrelevante — anunció el príncipe Uchiha.

Sakura le dio la razón, mediante un asentimiento.

— El estar criticando el actuar de los antepasados, a pesar de que son los verdaderos culpables de toda la catástrofe de hoy día, no nos llevará a ningún lado. Si éste ser realmente está operando en éste plano existencial, tenemos entonces que detenerlo — determinó el príncipe guerrero.

Sakura observó impresionada a su apuesto príncipe. Es, quizá, la primera vez que escucha racionalidad por parte de su amado.

— Hace unos minutos mencionaste algo con respecto a la personificación de Chaos. Dime, entonces, ¿Cuáles son sus cualidades físicas? — demandó el moreno.

— Ahí es donde está el problema, Sasuke-sama — replicó la matriarca de las hadas — Desafortunadamente, nunca hemos sabido de la verdadera identidad de Magnus Chaos, ya que las representaciones mitológicas de él generalmente lo describen como un ser amorfo, en leal alusión al Desorden del Universo. Lo que sí les puedo asegurar, es que se encuentra operando en éste mundo, y está llevando a no sólo a Terra a su muerte, sino que el Universo Entero pende de un hilo. Quizá hasta está mas cerca de lo que pueden imaginarse.

A Sasuke, por alguna razón, le vino a la mente cierto nombre.

 _ **Onikage**_.

No había nada comprobado. Tampoco tenía alguna especie de parámetro que indicara que, efectivamente, la Sombra Demoniaca estuviese, de alguna manera, relacionado con Magnus Chaos. Además que, de acuerdo a la explicación de Eva, a pesar de que es una entidad como tal, no hay algún modo de llegar a identificarlo. No obstante, la matriarca de las Faerie dejó bastante en claro que su influencia en el Universo era clara, y que existía como un ser viviente en Terra; así como en el Cosmos.

Aún así, Sasuke no descartaría la posibilidad de que el Ojos de Diablo tuviese alguna relación estrecha con el Gran Destructor del Universo. El Uchiha se fijó como un nuevo objetivo el hallar _**quién realmente**_ **_era_** Onikage como tal. Al diablo con su venganza, al menos por ahora. No permitiría que su familia llegase a ser afectada por un ser malévolo como Magnus Chaos. La familia que formaría al lado de su esposa Sakura, claro está.

— Lo que sí les puedo asegurar, es que Kaguya-hime es sólo una víctima más de Magnus Chaos — reafirmó la ancestro de las Faerie — La influencia sobre de Lady Kaguya es muy grande, al ser ella actualmente el ser más poderoso del Universo. Por ello es que les menciono que Kaguya, como tal, no es su enemiga, sino la fuerza que sostiene la maldad de ella. La ambición es, y siempre ha sido, la causa de la iniquidad en la especie humana, y me refiero al género entero, porque, desde los Homo Sapiens, hasta los Homo Faerie, siempre ha existido la corrupción entre ellos. Recuerden siempre ésto: _**Crónicas de la Creación. Epístola a los Efesios. Capítulo seis, versículo doce: "Porque no tenemos lucha contra sangre y carne, sino contra principados, contra potestades, contra señores del Cosmos, gobernadores de éstas tinieblas, contra malicias espirituales en el Universo."**_

— En pocas palabras... ¿Es una batalla contra algo no tangible? — preguntó dudosa Sakura.

Pero, sorpresivamente, Eva negó.

— No, mi Lady. Me temo lo entendió mal — dijo la ancestro de las hadas — Cuando se refiere a _**Sangre y Carne**_ , está haciendo alusión a especies de Terra. Especialmente, a los del género **_Homo_** , junto con sus subdivisiones. Aquellas especies son representadas como hechas de sangre y carne — refirió — A lo que hace alusión aquel pasaje, es que la lucha _**es**_ contra el mal, no es contra las especies comunes de Terra. La batalla no es contra los _**Médium**_ , sino contra **_aquel_** que los controla. Ustedes no están guerreando propiamente contra Kaguya, mas contra aquel que la manipula. Y aquel ser, es una entidad perfectamente tangible, presencial, y con aliento de vida — explicó ahora — No obstante, no es un ser humano, sea Sapiens o Faerie, como tal, sino que es un ser que va más allá de las limitaciones de la especie humana. Un ser más allá de los propios dioses. La Antítesis de Deus Ex Lux, con todo lo que implica.

El discurso de Eva, sin duda, era bastante largo y mareador, pero también era bastante revelador. Ahora, más que nunca, Sakura deseaba no lastimar a su madre, sino que ella quería salvar su atormentada y esclavizada alma. Ahora, la princesa de Iridia comprendía que no sólo Kaguya, sino que el Universo Entero era una víctima de un sistema corrupto, más allá del que siquiera la princesa de las hadas podría llegar a comprender.

Inevitablemente, Sakura sintió profunda tristeza, con respecto a la actual situación por la que pasaba el planeta. Y más por el hecho de que la gente inocente siempre eran las más grandes víctimas de la ambición de los seres supremos, si es que realmente se les puede vanagloriar como tal.

Sasuke, por su lado, comprendía que quizá Kaguya, así como el mundo entero, habían sido esclavizados bajo el yugo de la ambición y la corrupción, pero, a su modo de pensar, Sasuke también hallaba cómplices a los que no sólo sabían que sus acciones eran de iniquidad, sino que incluso tomaban ventaja de ello. Para el Uchiha, no existía como tal una "víctima", al menos no cuando se tratan de gente con alta influencia, porque el que aquella gente siempre se aprovechara de la debilidad de los demás les convertía no sólo en cómplices de Magnus Chaos, sino que también eran partícipes de sus actos de iniquidad. Y aquellos que eran conscientes de ello merecían el mismo juicio que Magnus Chaos: La Muerte.

Desafortunadamente, no podría decir lo mismo de Kaguya. Si no fuese su "suegra", Sasuke no tendría problema alguno con asesinarla, pero no le quitaría la vida a la madre de su "esposa". Además de todo, Kaguya no era realmente el enemigo, tal y como Eva lo expuso. Aunque, por otra parte, Onikage y Madara Uchiha sí que eran enemigos, tan sólo por el aliarse a la corrupción de Kaguya. Y especialmente, por tomar ventaja de ello.

— Aún así, Kaguya Otsutsuki debe ser detenida. No podemos permitir que siga hundiendo al mundo entero a la destrucción y a la muerte — objetó el príncipe del Clan del Fuego, mientras que Sakura agachaba, algo triste, la cabeza.

— En éso estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Uchiha-sama — consintió la diosa hada, lo cual sorprendió a la pelirrosa — Kaguya Otsutsuki debe ser detenida. Y desafortunadamente, el único modo de hacerlo, es enfrentarla en combate. Algo que sólo Sakura-hime puede hacer.

— Pero... ¿Acaso no hay algún otro modo de hacerlo? — musitó angustiada la Haruno.

La joven ninfa no tenía temor a su madre, sino tenía temor a tener que acabar con su vida.

— Lamentablemente no, princesa Senju — afirmó Eva con pesadez — Kaguya-hime ya no es la misma dulce y amorosa ninfa que toda Iridia llegó a amar, en algún momento. Hoy día, el corazón de Kaguya está lleno de ambición, maldad, odio, y resentimiento. Kaguya Senju ya no es más. Ahora, Kaguya Otsutsuki ha tomado el control de aquella dulce y maravillosa mujer, para pasar a transformarse en un ser de iniquidad absoluta. Un ser que supera al mismísimo Luzbel, en perversión y brutalidad.

— Lo sé. Pero es que...

Sakura agachó la mirada, sintiendo que sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Después de todo, ¿A quién se le haría fácil acabar con la vida de la mujer que te dio la vida? No a una persona con consciencia moral y ética, al menos.

— Escuche, mi Lady...

Eva posó ambas manos en los pequeños hombros de Sakura, por lo que obligó a la princesa de las hadas a dirigir sus esmeraldas a la hada ancestro.

— ... Sé que le es difícil el tener que enfrentarse a la mujer que le trajo al mundo. Pero de no hacerlo de aquel modo, sería una peor falla de su parte. Estaría dejando que el alma de su progenitora sea destruida por la maldad de Chaos. Estaría dejando a su suerte a la mujer que le trajo al mundo. Estaría dejando morir a su madre, Sakura-hime. Estaría dejando que Kaguya Otsutsuki destruya a Kaguya Senju — explicó Eva — Dígame. ¿Acaso desea que Kaguya Senju, su madre, se destruya a sí misma? ¿Desea realmente que su madre se encamine hacia su propia miseria, sufrimiento, y muerte?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — rebatió vehementemente Sakura, con la voz casi en llanto.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? ¡Ella, más que ningún otro ser sobre Terra, deseaba salvar a su madre!

— Pero... Yo no quiero tener que lastimarla... Mucho menos el tener que matarla... Simplemente... No podría hacerlo... — musitó desgarradoramente la princesa de Iridia.

— Sakura... — musitó calmadamente Sasuke, a la vez que estrechaba a su Cerezo un poco contra él, y sobaba el fino brazo de la ninfa con delicadeza.

— Mi Lady. Es todo lo contrario. No estaría dañando a su madre — aseguró la matriarca de la humanidad — La estaría salvando de aquel demonio que la atormenta. Su enemiga no es Kaguya Senju: La hermosa, dulce, amorosa, y compasiva Kaguya Senju. Su enemiga es Kaguya Otsutsuki: La fría, despiadada, malévola, y ambiciosa Kaguya Otsutsuki. Usted no está peleando contra su madre. Está peleando contra el demonio llamado Kaguya Otsutsuki — le aseguró.

Eva finalmente soltó los hombros de Sakura, aunque la ojiesmeralda aún se hallaba intranquila.

— Es que yo... — musitó dolorosa la princesa de Iridia.

— Escucha, Cerezo... — pronunció el Uchiha.

Sakura de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre de sus sueños, quien le había llamado.

— ... Sé que no es fácil para ti el hacer ésto, pero no podemos dejar que Kaguya siga hundiendo al mundo en la miseria y la esclavitud — advirtió diligentemente Sasuke — Créeme. Yo tampoco deseo arrebatarle la vida a tu madre. De hecho, de ser posible, únicamente la neutralizaríamos. Sin embargo, no podemos hacerlo mediante la diplomacia. Tenemos que tomar acciones directas en su contra — sentenció calmadamente el moreno, pues no quería que lo malinterpretara aquella preciosa princesa de las Faerie.

— Éso lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero...

— Sakura.

Sasuke interrumpió a la Haruno.

— Todo estará bien. ¿De acuerdo? No mataremos a Kaguya. Únicamente la someteremos.

Sakura miró con sus ojos húmedos a su amado, en una mirada consternada.

— ...¿Lo prometes? — musitó la ninfa ojiesmeralda, de manera anhelante, a la vez que tomaba ambas manos de Sasuke entre las suyas.

El azabache asintió.

— Es una promesa, Sakura.

La Hada de Cerezos sonrió hermosamente, pero cuando Sakura hizo un ademán de besar aquellos labios, que tanto le gustaban, Eva interrumpió su momento romántico, ante lo cual Sakura gruñó molesta, aunque muy por lo bajo.

— En cualquier caso, les recomiendo que se mantengan alertas a sus alrededores. Últimamente hemos detectado una actividad muy inusual en Terra. El monte Erebus ya no mantiene su actividad volcánica regular. Y hemos tenido un avistamiento de un extraño enmascarado, muy cerca del Antiguo Continente de Terra — habló la ancestro de las hadas.

— Hmp. Sí. Creo lo escuchamos de Gaia en persona — explicó el Uchiha.

— Entiendo. Supongo que no será necesario darles detalles redundantes, entonces — concluyó Eva.

— Muy bien.

Ahora fue el turno de Theia por tomar la palabra.

— Ya que hemos aclarado todo éso, les recomiendo que, por el día de hoy, descansen en el Edén. Necesitan recuperar energías. Podrán partir el día de mañana a primera hora — les aconsejó Theia a la ninfa ojiesmeralda, y al guerrero dragón.

Sakura, sin embargo, negó.

— Preferiría partir ahora mismo. El mundo se cae a pedazos, mientras nosotros aún estamos aquí — dictaminó la Haruno.

Justo cuando Theia iba a repelar, Sasuke se le adelantó.

— Sakura. No seas imprudente — le regañó el azabache — Apenas terminamos de tener una pelea. Necesitas tomar un descanso. Y...

Sakura dirigió sus esmeraldas molestas al Uchiha, quien, por alguna razón, prefirió no decir nada más al respecto.

— Uchiha-sama tiene razón, Lady Sakura.

Theia le consintió al azabache.

— Además de todo, el portal aún no cuenta con suficiente energía — especificó la diosa pelinegra, apuntándole al susodicho teletransportador.

Sakura gruñó, pero, eventualmente, se dio por vencida.

— Bien. De acuerdo — masculló la pelirrosa.

Sasuke decidió no tentar su suerte, mediante una sonrisa torcida. Caso contrario, recibiría un golpe de la ninfa.

.

* * *

.

La noche en el Huerto del Edén finalmente había llegado. Ahora, Sasuke y Sakura se hallaban dentro de aquella casa de árbol, donde, durante su niñez, habían llegado a dormir juntos. Theia decidió restaurarla, mediante el uso de sus habilidades mágicas, pues su templo no se caracterizaba por ser un lugar precisamente cómodo. Además de todo, en un silencioso consentimiento al príncipe de los Uchiha, decidió mejor proporcionarles a Sasuke y a Sakura la comodidad y la privacidad propia de una pareja de enamorados.

El haber visto aquella escena tan... incómoda, entre el pelinegro y la pelirrosa, le había indicado a Theia que realmente eran _**bastante**_ activos, en cuanto al área sexual se trataba, y ella no tenía ningún problema en éso. Finalmente, comprendía que ambos aún eran jóvenes, y que estaban disfrutando del sexo. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo con el hombre que amas? Al diablo con los prejuicios. Además, Theia, y muchas otras divinidades, sabían que el tener sexo ayudaba a mantener a las personas saludables, y menos estresadas.

Mientras que Sasuke se mantenía ocupado ordenando un poco el interior de aquella pequeña, pero suficientemente cómoda, casa de árbol, Sakura estaba cocinando un poco de comida para la cena. Curiosamente, Theia les permitió cazar un cordero, con el fin de que se alimentaran, aunque, en realidad, Sakura no tenía interés en ello, ni tampoco necesitaba de alimentarse, así que prácticamente únicamente preparaba la cena para su amado pelinegro, si acaso una ensalada y frutos para ella. Igualmente, sabía de sobra que Sasuke fácilmente comía como por cinco personas, así que estaba un poco atareada.

Obviamente, Sakura no detestaba en lo más mínimo el hacer éso. De hecho, le encantaba. Su más grande sueño no era el ser una mujer poderosa, ni tener grandes riquezas, o propiedades. El sueño de Sakura era, a los ojos de las mujeres de aquellos días, algo monótono y sistemático, pero, para ella, era como el Firmamento en Terra.

El sueño de la ninfa era únicamente ser una mujer de hogar, un ama de casa tradicional. Y le importaba un carajo su linaje, y el que dijesen que ella había nacido para gobernar. Al diablo con éso. El más grande anhelo de la princesa hada, era ser la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, y la madre de futuros bebés Uchiha.

Sakura quizá habría nacido "destinada" a ser una gran gobernante, pero su corazón, y su alma, habían nacido para ser una esposa tradicional.

Quizá habría muchas mujeres de su linaje que calificarían sus sueños de vápidos y degradantes. Pero, ¿Quienes se sentían aquellas mujeres para juzgar su forma de pensar? ¿Qué crimen existía en querer ser la esposa de algún hombre? A Sakura le fascinaba aquella forma de vida, así le llamen una sometida o una esclava. A ella le importaba un carajo éso. Si el ser una "sometida", o una "esclava", implicaba que obtendría su felicidad, y que se sentiría realizada como una mujer, entonces bienvenidos sean los grilletes y las esposas.

El simplemente estar cocinando alimentos para su querido Sasuke-kun le hacía a la hermosa hada sentirse tan feliz. Sakura se sentía como si realmente ella fuera la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, y éso le encantaba. Y para ser honesta, la ninfa no envidiaba a las mujeres poderosas del mundo. Al contrario: Sentía lástima por ellas.

Por un lado, estaban las que estaban tan hundidas en su avaricia, que se olvidaban de las maravillas de la vida, como el enamorarse de un gran hombre, como su Sasuke-kun, y el disfrutar de todo lo bueno que existe en el mundo. Por el otro lado, estaban las que buscaban ser mujeres reconocidas y exitosas, como científicas e inventoras, lo cual no necesariamente era algo malo, pero, desafortunadamente, muchas de ellas realmente terminaban ansiando el ser mujeres más tradicionales, y el tener una familia.

Además, la comodidad de ser una mujer de hogar, de poder llevar una vida tranquila, de estar libre de tantas presiones y estrés, de tener la dicha de convivir con los hijos, los cuales llegarían eventualmente a su vida, simplemente hacían que valiera la pena el ser una "mujer esclavizada". O cuando menos como algunas mujeres de linaje lo calificaban.

Pero, sobretodo, para Sakura valía la pena el ser capaz de crear un pequeño paraíso dentro de su hogar, donde su familia pudiese sentirse feliz y libre de todo sufrimiento. Un lugar donde nadie le haría daño a las personas que la princesa hada ama con todo su corazón. Y que nadie siquiera tenga la osadía de intentarlo, porque Sakura puede que sea dulce, amable, amorosa, y compasiva, pero si intentan dañar a los suyos, ni las leonas se le asemejaban a su fiereza.

El ser una ama de casa, es más que limpiar y mantener en orden el hogar. Es más que cuidar de niños, y más que cocinar para la familia. Es ser la encargada de educar y mantener sana a tu familia, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. El ser una ama de casa, es ser el _**pináculo de la sociedad**_. El ser un ama de casa, es preparar a la nueva generación para que éstos sean hombres y mujeres dignos. Hombres y mujeres que son el futuro de la sociedad. Hombres y mujeres que gobernarán el nuevo mundo, mediante la ética y los valores.

El ser ama de casa es, puesto en palabras sencillas, y comprensibles: _**El Trabajo Definitivo**_.

Sakura estaba destinada a ser una gobernante, pero su corazón nació para ser una madre y esposa, y así es como ella viviría. No de acuerdo a las expectativas de la sociedad, sino de acuerdo a como su felicidad se lo dictaba.

— Sakura — le llamó su apuesto príncipe.

La Haruno volvió su mirada hacia éste, con una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — le preguntó el azabache extrañado.

Aunque realmente la risa de Sakura no era de mofa, sino de que se sentía feliz de tener una prueba "adelantada" de ser una esposa.

— ¿Hmm? Oh. De nada. Simplemente estoy feliz de compartir éste tiempo contigo — respondió dulcemente la princesa de las hadas, mientras que volvía su mirada hacia aquella tabla de cocina, y continuaba cortando algunas verduras.

Sasuke, igualmente, sonrió genuinamente, y abrazó por la espalda a Sakura. A continuación, el Uchiha depositó un beso en la mejilla derecha de su princesa hada, quien soltó una risilla divertida.

— Sí que eres rara, Cerezo — bromeó Sasuke, a la vez que la estrechaba contra él.

Sakura aumentó su risa, cuando sintió algunas cosquillas de Sasuke en su vientre.

— Sasuke-kun... Basta. Vas a hacer que me corte, o que te corte a ti — le pidió amablemente Sakura.

Y es que el cuchillo de combate de Sasuke, al igual que su Sanjiegun, estaba hecho de adamantino: Metal conocido por su dureza y ligereza, por lo cual fácilmente podía cortar cualquier material.

— Hablando de éso, ¿Necesitas que te ayude? — preguntó el Uchiha.

A Sakura se le heló la sangre de escuchar éso, por lo que, en definitiva, negó efusivamente.

— No. En definitiva no. Muchas gracias. Pero no — soltó un poco tajante la Haruno, quien volvió su mirada de cómico espanto a las obsidianas del apuesto moreno.

Sasuke se extrañó un poco por ésa respuesta, pero, eventualmente, retomó su faz tranquila.

— ¿Por qué no? Creí que apreciarías un poco mi ayuda — enunció tranquilamente el azabache.

La pelirrosa suspiró, y negó suavemente.

— Aprecio tu ayuda... Solamente no en la cocina — declaró la princesa hada, aún mirando a su amado.

— ¿Y por qué no? — insistió el Uchiha.

Sakura negó suavemente.

— Muy simple, Sasukito.

Quizá Sakura era a la única persona a la que Sasuke permitía usar diminutivos y apodos tan ridículos para con él, ya que en definitiva de parte de otros, sea hombre o mujer, los aborrecía.

— Tal vez eres un gran guerrero, temido en todo el mundo por tus hazañas en combate, pero en la cocina... simplemente apestas — objetó Sakura, lo más amable que podía.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y soltó un monosílabo.

— ¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias por la motivación, Sakura! — le agradeció, a modo de ironía, el apuesto moreno.

Sakura soltó otro suspiro, y se estrechó a su Dulce Príncipe, abrazándole del cuello con sus delgados y frágiles brazos. La ninfa le dio un corto beso en los labios.

— Sasuke-kun, lo siento mucho, pero ésa es la verdad: Apestas para la cocina. Y jamás en tu vida debes siquiera plantearte el acercarte a la cocina. La cocina y tú son como el fuego y el agua: Enemigos naturales — le explicó Sakura.

Sin embargo, aquello sólo enojó más al pelinegro.

— ¡Oh¡ ¡Claro! ¡Porque los hombres somos unos orangutanes, y no podemos hacer éso! ¡¿Cierto?! — expresó molesto el moreno.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Ahora su novio estaba soltando una rabieta, tal y como un niño lo hacía.

— Deja tu retórica sexista, Sasuke-kun. Nunca dije éso — contestó la princesa de las ninfas — El que tú seas un asco para la cocina no es algo que digo para molestarte. Es algo bastante bien documentado — aseguró, haciendo enojar aún más a Sasuke — ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que "cocinaste" tú, hace casi diez años? Pasaste una semana prácticamente inconsciente — le rebatió la pelirrosa — De hecho, quién sabe cómo es que realmente le hiciste para sobrevivir todos éstos años, sin alguien que te cocine.

Sasuke se cruzó se brazos, y desvió su mirada molesto. La realidad era que, generalmente, se comía los alimentos quemados, o si tenía suerte iba a un inn.

— Hmp. Gracias por el cumplido — masculló, aún molesto, el moreno.

Sakura le tomó las mejillas, e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. La princesa hada le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

— Sasuke-kun. El que seas malo para la cocina no significa que seas un fracaso. ¿De acuerdo? Simplemente ésto no es lo tuyo, pero éso no quiere decir que seas menos hombre — le explicó dulcemente Sakura — Es sólo que es mejor que dejes ésto en manos de las que sabemos hacerlo. Hay muchas cosas que tú puedes hacer, y yo no. Éso es lo que nos diferencia como individuos.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación. Finalmente, Sakura tenía un buen punto. Además, en realidad la ninfa no le decía aquello para molestarlo.

— Bien. De acuerdo — se rindió el azabache.

Pero de pronto, se le vino una duda al Uchiha.

— Por cierto, Sakura.

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo la chica, mientras volvía a cortar los vegetales.

— ¿Cómo es que tú aprendiste a cocinar? Se supone que eres una mujer de linaje. ¿No es así?

La deducción del moreno tenía sentido.

— Además, que yo sepa, las hadas no necesitan alimentarse — agregó el Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió, aún cortando las verduras.

— Pues... Quizá te parezca ridículo, viniendo del hecho de como dices: Yo soy una chica de linaje, pero la verdad es que siempre me había llamado la atención el cómo algunas mujeres de otras especies, como gnomos o elfos, preparaban alimentos para sus parejas. El olor que siempre desprendía de sus cocinas se me hacía lo más increíble del mundo — relató nostálgicamente Sakura, como si aquel hubiese sido uno de los descubrimientos más increíbles que haya hecho.

— Entiendo. Pero, ¿Cómo fue entonces que realmente aprendiste a cocinar? — le preguntó Sasuke, ahora ya bastante curioso.

— Fue durante mi capacitación como Clériga. En aquel entonces, después de que tú y yo nos separamos... — musitó un poco dolida la hermosa princesa hada, por lo que Sasuke la estrechó un poco contra él — ... Tsunade-sama me llevó a el pueblo de Antares, donde recibí mi adiestramiento en las Artes Mágicas Sanatorias, y de Arquera de Precisión. Y en aquel pueblo, fue que conocí a una gnomo. Era una mujer mayor, muy amable. Con ella, conviví mucho tiempo. Hasta que, eventualmente, le pedí que me enseñara a cocinar, a lo cual, para mi sorpresa, ella accedió.

— Hmp. Ya veo. Pues, para serte honesto, a mí nunca se me ha dado aquello. He tratado de aprender, principalmente para cuando lo habría necesitado, pero, desgraciadamente, creo que tengo dos manos zurdas — enunció con algo de pesar y enojo el apuesto príncipe Uchiha.

Sakura soltó una risilla ante la franqueza de Sasuke. La verdad es que no había modo de eximir al moreno. Simplemente, el Uchiha era un desastre en la cocina.

— Bueno. No te sientas tan mal por ello, Sasuke-kun. La mayor parte de los hombres lo son — argumentó la ojiesmeralda.

La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad absoluta. Sakura le sacaba una plática aleatoria a Sasuke. El moreno, extrañamente, mantuvo la conversación cuando menos a su modo, entre monosílabos y asentimientos.

Aunque Sasuke debía admitir que el convivir de ése modo con su Cerezo le hacía sentirse en paz y feliz. El azabache, realmente, deseaba poder vivir el resto de sus días en tranquilidad y alegría, al lado de aquella hermosa hada, pero, desafortunadamente, aún existía peligro en el mundo. No era un buen momento para pensar en tener un hogar, y una familia. Primero debía acabar con la amenaza que era la Gran Guerra de Terra, así como con todos sus beligerantes.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Me estás escuchando? — preguntó un poco molesta la ninfa.

— ¿Eh? Ah. Perdóname, Sakura. Es sólo que estaba pensando en los planes futuros — se excusó con franqueza el moreno.

Sakura suavizó su gesto, y le sonrió.

— Ya veo. Sí. Supongo que se vienen tiempos difíciles — musitó la princesa de las hadas.

— Sakura. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte, desde hace unos días — enunció el azabache calmadamente.

La aludida arqueó una ceja, y clavó sus esmeraldas en las obsidianas de su amado.

— ¿Qué cosa, Sasuke-kun?

— Sakura... Tú... ¿Realmente aún me necesitas?

De todas las preguntas, aquella era la que menos se esperaba la pelirrosa, por lo que fue tomada por sorpresa. No obstante, a continuación, Sakura frunció el ceño, y clavó su mirada afilada sobre la faz del azabache.

— ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Sasuke?! — cuestionó notablemente irritada Sakura.

La carencia del honorífico en su nombre le hizo saber al guerrero dragón que la Haruno estaba molesta.

— No me malinterpretes, Sakura. No es lo que estás pensando — le aseguró Sasuke — A lo que me refiero es que te has vuelto muy fuerte, Cerezo. Te has vuelto tan poderosa, que estoy seguro que no hay nadie que se pueda equiparar contigo. Por ello mi pregunta: ¿Realmente me necesitas ahora, Sakura?

La hermosa princesa ninfa relajó una vez más su mirada, y entonces sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo. La chica hada se levantó de su asiento, y se sentó en el regazo de su amado príncipe, a la vez que le abrazaba por el cuello. La princesa de Iridia depositó entonces un suave beso en los labios de su Sasuke-kun, y emitió una risilla.

— ¡Claro que te necesito, tonto! — le recriminó a broma la ninfa — De no ser por ti, no habría tenido el valor de enfrentarme a todos los peligros por los que hemos pasado. Además, tú lo has dicho, ¿Cierto? Somos un equipo, y nos mantenemos unidos hasta el final. Y además de todo, tú eres mi fortaleza, y mi motivación por seguir luchando. Mi sueño es convertirme en tu esposa, y éso sólo lo puedo lograr a tu lado.

Sasuke sonrió, y estrechó a la bella chica contra sí mismo. El Uchiha unió sus labios con aquella dulce boca sabor cereza. Definitivamente, era un sabor al que se estaba volviendo adicto. Y pensar de que él tenía un pésimo concepto con respecto a los sabores dulces. De hecho, Sasuke aún tiene un hostil concepto para con ello, solamente que los labios de su niña eran la excepción.

La noche finalmente cayó, y ahora ambos se encontraban acostados en aquella cama que habían compartido de niños. Lógicamente, tuvo que ser ampliada, más que nada por el enorme cuerpo de Sasuke.

No obstante, lejos de dormir, la ninfa y el azabache estaban besándose y acariciándose, hasta que, eventualmente, ambos se hallaban desnudos. Ambos se acariciaban sus cuerpos, se besaban y lamían todos los rincones de la piel, así como las manos de cada uno recorría la figura entera del opuesto.

Supuestamente, Sakura debería estar durmiendo, puesto que la pelea la había dejado casi agotada. Sin embargo, aquel condenado Uchiha volvió a hacer de las suyas, y ahora el príncipe del mítico Clan del Fuego estaba succionando con pasión los pezones de la princesa de las hadas. Como era costumbre, el moreno succionaba, chupaba, y estiraba aquellos hermosos y pequeños pezones. Mientras tanto, Sakura gemía intensamente, y arqueaba como cuchara su espalda.

— Ahhh... Sa-Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Detente — le pidió entre gemidos la ninfa.

Y como era de esperarlo, Sasuke hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas.

— Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Tenemos que dormir... Ahhh... — insistió la hada, aún gimiendo cuando su Sasu-chan se amamantaba de sus senos.

— Y lo haremos, pero después de ésto — articuló el Uchiha, contra los pezones de su Cerezo.

Sasuke succionó el pezón izquierdo como un bebé, casi queriendo alimentarse de los senos de su niña.

— N-No... Sasuke-kun. Te-Tene... ahhh...Tenemos que dormir... Ahhh... — articulaba la princesa hada, con gran dificultad, debido al terrible placer que le provocaba Sasuke.

Sakura soltó un fuerte gemido, cuando sintió cómo Sasuke había descendido a su vagina, y cuando percibió cómo la boca del azabache atrapaba uno de sus labios vaginales. Sasuke masajeó entre sus labios los suaves y hermosos pliegues de la princesa hada, y jugueteó con el clítoris de la ninfa usando su lengua. Pronto el azabache empezó, igualmente, a succionar el pequeño botoncito carnoso escondido entre aquellos húmedos labios vaginales. Y debido a que Sakura estaba bastante excitada, pronto llegó al orgasmo. Sasuke de inmediato se bebió todos los fluidos que emanaban de la vagina de la hermosa ninfa, hasta que la dejó limpia de ellos; pero lubricada de su propia saliva.

El azabache ni siquiera le dio tiempo de recuperarse a Sakura, cuando, en un instante, se dio la vuelta, y cayó de espaldas en la cama. Y con un ágil movimiento, el ojinegro colocó a su pequeña sobre su musculoso cuerpo. Posteriormente, Sasuke dirigió su monstruoso pene a la cavidad vaginal de su niña. El Uchiha, de una sola estocada, se enterró dentro de aquella pequeña y estrecha vagina de su hermosa princesa hada, razón por la cual Sakura soltó un fuerte gemido, y se retorció de puro deleite, pues, al hallarse demasiado sensible, la ninfa llegó al orgasmo con tan sólo el hecho de que el glande de su príncipe chocó contra su cérvix.

Y aún con todo ello, Sasuke no esperó un sólo segundo. Al instante, Sasuke inició con su mete y saca, bombeando con su pene el interior de la vagina de Sakura. La hada no podía siquiera articular palabras. Su garganta únicamente se limitaba a emitir pujidos y gemidos ahogados de puro éxtasis, mientras que su cuerpo se convulsionaba y se retorcía de aquellas brutales, pero deliciosas sensaciones.

Sakura, simplemente, se rindió ante su propio deseo, y de inmediato atrapó los labios de Sasuke, a la vez que sus manos se enterraron en la espesa melena azabache de su dulce, e increíblemente pervertido, príncipe. Sasuke, mientras tanto, devolvía con pasión los besos de su niña, al mismo tiempo que apretaba y amasaba con firmeza sus nalgas, así como ingresaba ambos dedos medios de sus manos al bonito y pequeño ano de la princesa de las hadas.

Para infortunio de ambos, el éxtasis poco a poco se acercaba. Y pese a que hicieron lo posible para retardar el orgasmo, especialmente Sakura, el clímax llegó sin que lo pudieran evitar. La ninfa gritó el nombre de su amado Sasuke-kun, al igual que el mencionado hacía lo propio con el de su princesa. La única diferencia es que en el Uchiha era más parecido a un gruñido/rugido, más que otra cosa.

El semen de Sasuke pronto inundó la pequeña vagina de Sakura. La ninfa, constantemente, soltaba fuertes gemidos, al sentir cómo su hombre eyaculaba dentro de ella. Cada gemido de la princesa hada acompasaba a cada disparo del semen de su Dulce Príncipe, dentro de su útero, cortesía del cabezón glande de Sasuke, el cual estaba pegado a su cérvix. Lógicamente, el esperma del moreno sobresaturó la limitada capacidad de almacenamiento de la pequeña vagina de la ninfa. por lo que el semen del Uchiha comenzó a desbordarse por las orillas de la intimidad de la hada, embarrando no sólo el pene de Sasuke, sino que también las sábanas y la cama.

Genial. Mañana habría que limpiar todo ése desastre, pero, por el momento, era lo que menos les importaba a ambos.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Sasuke terminó de expulsar todo su semen dentro de la vagina de Sakura. La princesa hada quiso finalmente descansar, aprovechando que estaba sobre el musculoso pecho de su amado. No obstante, Sasuke no le dio tregua alguna, y por nueva ocasión el azabache inició una vez más las estocadas contra la vagina de su Cerezo, al mismo tiempo que volvía a masajearle el trasero de burbuja, y a estimular el hermoso ano de su niña con sus dedos, ante lo cual la ninfa lógicamente soltó un gemido.

— Ahhh... Sa-Sasuke-kun... Detente... Por favor... Ahhh... — le suplicó Sakura.

— Espero no tengas mucho sueño, porque no vas a dormir mucho — sentenció sensual el moreno.

Y de ése modo, dentro de aquella casa de árbol, Sasuke y Sakura hicieron el amor toda la noche, hasta que ambos desfallecieron de puro placer. O cuando menos así sucedió con Sakura.

.

.

 **...**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos por su infinita paciencia hasta hoy día. Muchísimas gracias por su fidelidad; y por seguir hasta ahora el fic.**

 **La realidad, es que no esperaba tardarme tanto en continuar la historia. Pero resulta que tuve que revisar cada capítulo; hasta éste último. De hecho, fácilmente tuve que reiniciar la edición al menos unas cinco veces. Siempre que llegaba hasta un punto, cometía una falla grave. Por lo que muy a pesar de mi tremenda frustración (y que de hecho estuve a punto de tirar la toalla), me vi forzada a empezar de nuevo varias veces.**

 **Eventualmente, decidí que lo mejor sería proseguir la historia. Razón por la cual, opté por usar una mezcla de redacción Inglesa/Española; con lo que espero, quede un poco más legible la historia.**

 **Sé que aún hay algunos errores en cuanto a la redacción; y que probablemente haya un modo más cómodo, o correcto, en cuanto a la narrativa y los diálogos de la historia. Pero, desafortunadamente, por el momento ya he llegado a mi límite. Si intento retomar la reedición de la historia, al menos por ahora, probablemente mi cerebro colapse en un Agujero Negro LOL.**

 **Tal vez al concluir la historia, reeditaré el fic una vez más; con el fin de darle una versión final al mismo (aunque lo más probable, es que termine pagándole a alguien dinero real para que lo haga en mi lugar). Sin embargo, por el momento lo dejaré así; ya que simple y sencillamente, de momento yo ya no puedo más. Necesito tomarme un descanso de la reedición.**

 **En fin. Ahora, procedamos con la historia.**

 **Como pudieron ver en éste capítulo, Sakura y Sakura realmente se lucieron. Y me enorgullezco con avisarles, de que éste** ** _NO ES TODO SU PODER_**.

 **Sasuke, contrario a lo que aparentó, no ha demostrado sus verdaderas habilidades. Sakura, por su parte, aún falta que logre manipular la AntiMateria. Y les aseguro de que se sorprenderán con ello. Sakura, por mucho, será el personaje más poderoso de toda la historia. Y el único personaje que realmente podrá rivalizar con ella, es Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura, simplemente, se volverá** ** _Ridículamente Poderosa_** **.**

 **La realidad, es que siempre quise ver a una Sakura más desarrollada; y no simplemente verla con fuerza de Hulk. Es decir, ¿acaso Kishimoto no le pudo haber dado algún jutsu o dos? Se supone que su naturaleza elemental es el agua ¿Por qué no le dio algún jutsu de agua, entonces?**

 **Además, para ser sinceros, en un mundo donde la gente controla elementos; y en el que prácticamente jutsu = magia, la fuerza bruta es menos impresionante.**

 **Lo peor del caso, es que en Boruto: The Movie, lo único interesante que hizo... fue destruir una gradería... Ah... Y sanar a Hinata.**

 **¿En serio, Kishimoto? ¿No la pudiste haber puesto a pelear?**

 **Y por alguna razón, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, incluso superaron en fuerza física a Sakura; con todo y su** ** _Impacto de la Flor de Cerezo_** **. Ahora resulta, que Sasuke y Naruto tienen fuerzas comparables a las de Goku y Vegeta.**

 **Es decir. Lo entiendo de Naruto. Pues Kurama le proporciona todas ésas capacidades. Pero... ¿Sasuke? ¿En serio?**

 **Y no es que tenga algo en contra de ello. Además de que, de acuerdo a los databooks, ambos son naturalmente más fuertes que Sakura. Pero de ello, a que superen su técnica de** ** _Sakura Impact_** **, es simplemente ridículo (especialmente en Sasuke).**

 **En fin. Sólo quiero hacerles saber, que la Sakura que estoy plasmando en ésta historia, no tendrá fuerza de Hulk. Quiero hacerla un hada guerrera; y que controle magia de extremadamente alto poder destructivo (lo que aquí plasme, como anteriormente expuse, no es todo su poder). Confío en que se sorprenderán en lo absurdamente poderosa que se volverá Sakura.**

 **Sasuke... Tal vez sea un poco más simple; al menos en comparación de Sakura. Pero, igualmente, va a lucirse (y bastante). Aunque, eventualmente, Sakura terminará siendo más impresionante; y a su modo, más poderosa. Sakura es la que, en definitiva, se va a terminar llevando toda la ovación.**

 **Lo otro, es que obviamente, la AntiMateria aquí expuesta (o el modo en que la plasmé) no es 100% leal a sus propiedades regulares en el mundo real. En el mundo real, el tan sólo liberar AntiMateria al aire libre, ocasionaría su aniquilación. También en la escena del Magnetar vs Agujero Negro, no es fiel en lo absoluto. Un Agujero Negro es prácticamente invencible; y el único modo de "destruirlo", es dejar que se evapore mediante la Radiación de Hawking (nombrado tras el gran científico Sthephen Hawking; que fue el que descubrió el fenómeno). En un escenario real, la MagnetoEstrella sería devorada por el Agujero Negro; y por consecuencia, el Agujero Negro sería más masivo.**

 **Lo que plasmé en aquella escena, es algo con lo que siempre fantaseaba: Una pelea entre una Estrella de Neutrones del tipo Magnetar, y un Agujero Negro.**

 **Ahora, traigo una mala noticia... dependiendo del cómo la asimilen.**

 **Desafortunadamente, tendré que aplazar las actualizaciones a cada 15 días. ¿La razón? Se debe principalmente a que, debido a que actualizaba semanalmente, cometía errores garrafales. La segunda, es que con al menos 14 días para completar un capítulo, cometeré menos errores; y tendré más tiempo para rectificarlos. Lo que nos beneficiará a todos. En el sentido de que yo ya no cometeré faltas. Y ustedes recibirán el producto de calidad que se merecen; mis estimados lectores.**

 **Es un sacrificio que debo hacer, con el fin de poder ofrecerles un capítulo correctamente redactado, y sin faltas gramaticales y/u ortográficas.**

 **En fin, sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido de ustedes, linduras ;).**


	28. Memorias Olvidadas: El Jardin Parte 2

**Advertencia:** Éste capítulo contiene un tema que es altamente controversial, lo cual son las situaciones sexuales entre menores de edad. Por lo que si hallas ofensiva aquella temática, te suplico pases por alto éste episodio.

Quiero aclarar que con ésto _**NO ESTOY INCITANDO**_ a menores de edad a tener encuentros sexuales, ni _**TAMPOCO**_ estoy incitando a la pedofilia. Ésto es sólo parte de la trama, y no debe tomarse en serio. A fin de cuentas, un fanfic debe quedarse en lo que es: _**Ficción**_. Cada individuo que escoge leer éste tipo de contenidos, toma su propia responsabilidad de sus actos. Y yo asumo, por consiguiente, que todos son mayores de edad, y que cuentan con amplio criterio (Después de todo, la categoría " _ **M**_ " no está de adorno).

En fin. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

* * *

.

 **Memorias Olvidadas:** El Jardín de los Recuerdos – Parte II ( **Capítulo XXVIII** )

Sakura se despertó poco a poco, teniendo una visión ligeramente borrosa de aquella pequeña, aunque cómoda, casa de árbol. Sabrá Dios qué hora era actualmente. Quizá cerca del mediodía, de acuerdo a la iluminación de los exteriores, así como juzgando por el hecho de que su amado pelinegro ya no estaba a su lado. Y no es que Sakura quisiese haberse levantado tan tarde, muy a pesar del hecho de que le fascinaba el dormir, sin embargo aquel condenado Uchiha parecía una máquina sexual. La pobre princesa de las hadas estuvo haciendo el amor con su Dulce Príncipe hasta las cinco de la mañana, y no fue hasta que Sakura quedó inconsciente que Sasuke se detuvo.

Sakura, con algo de pesadez, se sentó en la cama, y se frotó suavemente su rostro con ambas manos. Se maldecía a sí misma por caer tan fácilmente en los encantos de su amado Sasuke-kun. Se supone que ella era una ninfa, una seductora de hombres por naturaleza. Debía ser ella la que seduciera a su querido pelinegro, pero, para su desgracia, sucedía el efecto opuesto. Sasuke siempre era el que terminaba "sometiéndola", y por ello terminaban haciendo el amor. Realmente las demás ninfas, en especial la excéntrica pelirrubia que tenía como amiga, se burlarían del hecho de que un simple "mortal" sea capaz de seducirla, y que sea capaz de rendirla ante las perversiones del acto carnal.

No obstante, ¿A quién diablos quería engañar Sakura? A ella le fascinaba hacer el amor con su querido Sasuke-kun. Le encantaba el cómo la besaba, la acariciaba, la manoseaba, la penetraba, y el cómo eyaculaba dentro de su vagina y su ano. Decían que los hombres tenían aquel lado pervertido natural. Aún así, ¿Acaso no era el mismo caso en las mujeres? Simplemente, una como mujer, es más recatada y pudorosa, debido a los estigmas de la sociedad, pero, la realidad, es que las mujeres no están hechas de piedra, e igualmente tienen su lado pervertido.

Además, al diablo con tanto prejuicio. Sakura tenía a un dios por amante, y sería una tonta si no se aprovechaba de aquel apuesto pelinegro. A ella le encantaba hacerlo con Sasuke, y punto. Después de todo, ¿Cómo podría resistirse a semejante hombre? ¿La tentación hecha persona? Un hombre alto, apuesto, musculoso, rudo, y adonis. ¿Qué mujer, en su sano juicio, no se aprovecharía de semejante semental macho alfa? Además, bien dicen que lo que no encuentran en casa, lo salen a buscar afuera, y en definitiva Sakura mataría a cualquier perra que se atreviera a siquiera acercarse a **_SU_** Sasuke-kun. Él era de ella y punto. Las demás zorras se podían ir al diablo.

Tras despabilarse un poco, además de vestirse, Sakura finalmente se incorporó, y se encaminó a la salida de aquella casa de árbol. Lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue buscar al apuesto príncipe de los Uchiha. Seguramente estaría entrenando en una zona aislada, aunque realmente no había un lugar donde propiamente ir. Aún así, la ninfa optó por usar su GeoMancia, con el fin de hallarlo lo más pronto posible.

El hallarle no fue realmente gran cosa, ya que el aura de Sasuke, si bien era insignificante, se diferenciaba del resto de los animales del Edén. Sakura lo halló cerca de una cascada, en los confines del mítico Huerto, por lo que de inmediato abrió los ojos, y se encaminó hasta la posición donde se hallaba el apuesto príncipe guerrero.

Curiosamente, Sasuke no estaba entrenando, aunque, probablemente, ya había concluido su ejercitación. El azabache actualmente se hallaba sentado en posición de loto, con las manos entrelazadas, y los ojos cerrados. El moreno se mantenía en una especie de meditación, mientras que el agua de la cascada le caía sin piedad sobre su cuerpo. Sakura, de igual manera, decidió acercarse hacia su amado.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — le llamó la hermosa hada.

Sasuke levantó su rostro un poco, y abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Hmm? Oh. Eres tú, Cerezo. Veo que por fin despertaste, bella durmiente — se burló el príncipe de lo Uchiha, a la vez que emitía una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura frunció levemente el entrecejo, además de colocar sus brazos como jarra en su cintura.

— ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Tú tienes la culpa de éso. No puedes pasar ni un sólo día sin tocarme — le recriminó ligeramente molesta la princesa de las hadas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y sonrió cínicamente.

— No es mi culpa que me excites, Cerezo. Tú tienes la culpa de estar tan buena — le alabó Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojó intensamente, ante aquel cumplido tan pedestre y vulgar.

— Deja de decir tus perversiones, tarado. De hecho, deberíamos estar camino hacia el templo de Theia. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Lo recuerdas? — le comunicó algo tajante Sakura.

— Hablando de éso... — titubeó Sasuke — Tengo malas noticias... Dependiendo de cómo te lo tomes — sentenció el Uchiha, a la vez que se reincorporaba de aquella cascada, y se sacudía su corta melena del agua.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Por algún motivo, a la ninfa no le agradaba el tono de voz de su príncipe.

— Hace unas cuantas horas me encontré con Theia. La hallé dentro de su templo, y estaba examinando el portal de su santuario. Lógicamente, le pregunté cuál era el problema, y me dijo que aún no estaba preparado, y que había sufrido de una anormalidad. Al parecer, no podremos viajar hoy mismo — le explicó el azabache a la ojiesmeralda.

Sakura suspiró en derrota, y se llevó una mano al rostro.

— Genial. Ahora resulta que estamos atrapados dentro de éste lugar — masculló frustrada Sakura.

Sasuke levantó ambas manos, en un gesto de indiferencia.

— Aparentemente, Theia se encuentra trabajando en el portal. Supuestamente, dice que lo más probable es que lo tenga listo para el día de mañana — confirmó el Uchiha.

— Qué remedio. Supongo que el usar habilidades mágicas, para salir de éste lugar, pondría en peligro la identidad del Edén — aseveró la chica.

— Quizá es más el hecho de que el Árbol de la Vida es la fuente de poder más grande de todo Terra, o al menos de acuerdo a lo que me dijo Theia — refirió el moreno.

Sasuke se colocó entonces su remera sin mangas ya restaurada, una vez que se secó el agua de su pecho.

— Como sea. De igual manera, vamos a estar atrapados en éste lugar, al menos por otro día — sentenció la princesa hada.

— Oye, vamos. No es tan malo. Al menos podemos tener unas cuantas horas de tranquilidad. ¿No lo crees? — sugirió el azabache.

Pero Sakura no compartía aquel sentimiento.

— Es decir. Tenemos termales, aire libre de contaminantes, y un ambiente de paz. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que ésto? — explicó el Uchiha.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Relajémonos en el spa termal, mientras que el mundo se va al carajo! — ironizó la preciosa hada.

Sasuke suspiró audiblemente, y se acercó a su amada.

— Vamos, Sakura. No seas pesimista. Sé que no estamos en éste viaje como una pareja de enamorados en su luna de miel, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Además, últimamente han pasado muchas cosas, las cuales sólo nos han estresado más de lo necesario. Al menos un día de relajación no es malo.

Sasuke tenía un buen punto. Ése último mes había sido bastante estresante para todos, especialmente para Sakura. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Pasó de ser la hija de la familia Haruno, a convertirse en la descendiente de un Clan milenario, así como el más importante de Terra, junto al de los Uchiha. Además de que, ahora como una Senju, Sakura tenía el destino de enfrentarse a uno de los seres más poderosos de toda la historia, así como la obligación de salvar al mundo, y al Universo entero.

No obstante, no todo era malo, con respecto a ése último mes, ya que Sakura, si bien su vida había dado un cambio drástico, también se había convertido de una damisela en peligro a una de las guerreras más poderosas en existencia, pero, sobre todo, Sakura había hallado de nuevo a su _**Dulce Príncipe**_ , actualmente frente a ella. Y tan sólo por aquel hecho, hacía que todo, por lo que tuvo que haber pasado la hada, valiera la pena.

Al final, Sakura sonrió, y se acercó a aquel hombre que tanto amaba. La ninfa le abrazó del cuello, y le plantó un suave beso en aquellos ligeramente ásperos labios, acción que el príncipe del Clan del Fuego correspondió, por lo que el moreno enredó sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de Sakura, y se fundió en aquel beso con ella.

Tras unos segundos, ambos se separaron, aunque Sakura depositó un último beso de pico en los labios de su amado. La chica hada soltó una risilla, lo cual extrañó un poco al príncipe del Clan Uchiha.

— ¿Qué sucede, Cerezo? — le preguntó curioso el azabache.

— Sabes... El estar atrapados aquí suena como un sueño romántico hecho realidad. De hecho, de niña siempre soñé con vivir en un lugar como éste, aislada de tantos problemas. Siempre quise casarme, y vivir en el campo junto a mi príncipe azul — aludió dulcemente la princesa de las hadas.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante el comentario de Sakura, pero después fingió enojo, e hizo una mueca de aparente molestia.

— Hmp. Espero ser yo _**ése**_ príncipe azul — masculló el moreno.

Sakura sonrió, y soltó otra risilla, para después besar de nuevo los labios del apuesto azabache.

— No te conocía en aquel entonces, bobo, pero es más que obvio que ahora quiero estar a tu lado, Sasuke-kun. ¿Acaso no lo hice explícitamente obvio el día de antier? — replicó la princesa de Iridia, aún con su dulce sonrisa.

— Sólo bromeo, Sakura. Además, si algún otro imbécil se atreve a coquetearte, le rompo el cráneo — sentenció el pelinegro.

— Lo mismo va para ti, Sasuke Uchiha — rebatió la pelirrosa, con el ceño fruncido — No te quiero ver con alguna otra zorra, ya que si te veo coqueteando con alguna, a la perra en cuestión la mato, y a ti también — aseveró la ninfa, al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus esmeraldas adamantes en las obsidianas de su amado.

— Nunca haría éso, Sakura. Tengo a la mujer más hermosa como mi chica. ¿Por qué diablos me iba a interesar alguna otra mujerzuela? Tú eres a la única que amo, Cerezo. Todas las demás mujeres que conocí no valen nada.

Si bien la intención de Sasuke era complacer a su princesa, generó el efecto contrario. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, y después mostró una mirada iracunda.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces estuviste con otras mujeres antes que yo! ¡Eres un cínico! — rugió la pelirrosa, quien además asaltó al azabache con una serie de manotazos.

— ¿Otras? ¡Claro que no, Sakura! ¡Quiero decir que ninguna se compara contigo! — rebatió Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba los manotazos de Sakura — ¡Además, me refería a que ninguna mujer con la que llegué a interactuar! ¡Yo nunca he tenido otra chica que no seas tú!

— ¡Hmp! ¡Pues explícate a la próxima! — bramó la hermosa hada.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, e hizo un mohín con el rostro, además de desviar su mirada molesta. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, y estrechó a su Cerezo contra su cuerpo.

— Rayos, pequeña. Qué celosa me saliste — bromeó el Uchiha.

Pero antes de que Sakura respondiera, el azabache atrapó sus labios, y se unió en un nuevo beso con ella. Y si bien la ninfa se resistió al principio, terminó correspondiendo el beso, al mismo tiempo que volvía a abrazar a su novio alrededor de su cuello.

Tras unos segundos se separaron.

— Así somos las mujeres, Sasu-chan. Mejor vete acostumbrando a ello — pronunció la hada, la cual recuperó su sonrisa.

— Ya lo creo — respondió el aludido.

Sasuke bajó sus manos traviesas al trasero de Sakura, el cual apretó y masajeó. Lógicamente, Sakura soltó un gritillo, y trató de separar las pervertidas manos del príncipe de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, al carecer de la fuerza necesaria, Sasuke pudo mantener sus grandes manos en cada nalga de su niña.

— Por Dios, Sasuke-kun. ¿No puedes permanecer un minuto sin tocarme? — le recriminó la Haruno al Uchiha.

Éste, mas sin en cambio, se encogió de hombros, y sonrió cínico.

— ¿Por qué debería? Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan hermosa y sexy.

Sakura resopló ante el cumplido de su amado príncipe, aunque, en realidad, a ella realmente le encantaba ése lado pervertido de Sasuke.

— Dios. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido que aquel pequeño príncipe, que me gustaba de niña, terminaría siendo un completo pervertido? — bromeó la chica, aunque mostró un rostro de seriedad, para darle mayor credibilidad a su argumento.

— ¡Oh vamos, Cerezo! Tu sabes bien que éso no es cierto. Yo siempre fui así. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que estábamos cortando frutos de aquel árbol?

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, cuando Sasuke dijo aquello. Aquel día era inolvidable, y no por el hecho de que fuese algo romántico y mágico, no al menos como ella lo catalogaría. Sino porque aquel momento de su vida fue sumamente... incómodo. Inevitablemente, Sakura enterró su rostro en el fornido pecho de su amado Sasuke-kun, quien rió ante la reacción de su niña, además de que la abrazó.

.

* * *

.

 _Pasaron unos meses, desde que Sakura y Sasuke se encontraron por primera vez. Si bien era cierto que no tenían mucho tiempo de haberse conocido, extrañamente ambos sentían que tenían un enlace espiritual muy intenso. Sakura podría jurar que podía percibir las sensaciones, y pensamientos, de aquel apuesto pelinegro, quien actualmente le acompañaba a conocer los confines del jardín, además de a conseguir algunas verduras y frutas de alimento. Era una suerte que Sasuke tuviese algunos conocimientos en cuanto a agricultura y el cuidado de las siembras, o de lo contrario probablemente moriría de hambre._

 _Sakura, por su parte, tal vez no era una cocinera ejemplar, pero al menos lo hacía mejor que Sasuke, ya que si la ninfa era sincera, Sasuke era un completo desastre, cuando se trataba del arte culinario. Sabía como encender una fogata, e incluso tal vez los principios básicos en referencia al calentado de los alimentos, pero el problema radicaba en que cuando el Uchiha preparaba la comida o terminaba completamente calcinada, o simplemente tenía un sabor horripilante. De hecho, alguna vez el moreno mezcló hongos tóxicos y comestibles. El pobre príncipe de los Uchiha terminó en cama una semana, completamente inconsciente. Algo que preocupó a Sakura enormemente, pues ella ya le empezaba a tomar cariño a ése pequeño._

 _Desde ése día, Sasuke recolectaría los alimentos, y Sakura los prepararía. Así no habría margen de error._

— _Oye, Cerezo — le llamó el pequeño pelinegro._

— _¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué sucede, mi Príncipe? — respondió tímidamente la princesa ojiesmeralda._

— _¿Aún sigues adamante con ése ridículo seudónimo? Deberías pensar en otro, ¿Sabes? No tiene mucho sentido que me llames así — expresó Sasuke, totalmente aburrido — Simplemente estás anunciando lo inmutablemente obvio. Es como si yo te llamara pelirrosa. ¿Me comprendes?_

 _Sasuke observó el puchero de molestia que hizo aquella niña, que le llamaba tanto la atención, así que decidió pasar por alto todo._

 _— Como sea. ¿Por qué decidiste que viniésemos hasta éste lugar tan recóndito del huerto? Aún tenemos algunos alimentos en la casa del árbol — le preguntó el moreno a la pequeña ninfa._

— _Lo sé. Pero es que hay algunos frutos y setas que crecen sólo en ésta zona. Además, también hay unas verduras muy nutritivas propias de éste lugar — aseguró la pequeña pelirrosa._

 _Sasuke gruñó muy por lo bajo, prácticamente inaudible._

— _No entiendo por qué no podemos simplemente cazar un animal. Es absurdo que haya tantos animales comestibles en éste lugar, y que no podamos comérnoslos — espetó el pequeño Uchiha._

— _N-No tenemos permiso de ello, mi Dulce Príncipe. Mi maestra me dijo que los animales del Edén son sagrados — rebatió amablemente Sakura._

 _Sasuke chasqueó la lengua._

— _Pues a mí se me hace verdaderamente ridículo éso. No creo que los animales hayan sido creados para que los pusiéramos en un pedestal, y los veneráramos como deidades. Están para servirnos a nosotros los humanos. Después de todo, somos la especie viviente más evolucionada e inteligente._

 _Ciertamente, el razonamiento de Sasuke tenía sentido, pero las órdenes para Sakura, con respecto a los animales del Edén, era muy clara: No lastimar a los animales, así que, por desgracia, la pequeña princesa del reino de las hadas debía acatar ésas órdenes. La obediencia era el principio básico de toda mujer noble en Iridia, de acuerdo al código de honor del reino de las ninfas._

— _Tal vez no sea enteramente lógico, mi Príncipe, sin embargo, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Pero al menos míralo por el lado bueno: Hay muchos vegetales y frutos deliciosos en el huerto — le aseguró la pequeña hada, con una tímida, pero dulce sonrisa._

— _Meh. Como sea. Lo que menos quiero es causar problemas — concluyó el moreno._

 _El resto del trayecto fue silencioso. Y al cabo de un tiempo, finalmente llegaron a un pequeño prado que albergaba muchas especies de plantas frutales, raíces, y otros tipos de verduras. Sakura estaba recolectando algunas setas comestibles, mientras que Sasuke recolectaba un poco de madera para hacer una fogata. La pequeña ninfa se elevó a un árbol, y trató de cortar algunos frutos, pero estaba demasiado alto, y no podía alcanzarlos. El Uchiha se percató de ello, razón por la cual se encaminó a auxiliar a ésa niña que tanto le llamaba la atención._

— _¿Qué haces, Cerezo? — le preguntó el pelinegro a la chica desde el suelo._

 _Sakura volvió su mirada hacia aquel niño pelinegro._

— _¿Eh? Bueno. Yo... Estoy tratando de alcanzar ésos frutos..._

 _La pequeña hada apuntó con su dedo. Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba el pequeño dedo de la pelirrosa._

— _¿Huh? Ya veo. Te ayudaré — anunció calmadamente Sasuke._

 _El Uchiha, a comparación de Sakura, tan sólo necesitó dar un largo salto para quedar en aquella amplia rama, en la cual la ninfa estaba apoyada. Sasuke se posicionó al lado de la ojiesmeralda, y se apoyó contra la corteza del árbol. Después volvió su mirada a una extrañada Haruno._

— _De acuerdo. Tendrás que subirte en mis hombros — afirmó Sasuke, a la vez que se arrodillaba contra el tallo del árbol._

— _Pe-Pero... ¿Y si me caigo? — expresó la princesa de Iridia, con algo de miedo._

— _No pasará nada, Cerezo. Solamente voy a ayudarte a alcanzar aquellos frutos. Confía en mí._

 _Aún con algo de miedo, Sakura accedió a la ayuda de aquel apuesto príncipe pelinegro, por lo que se acercó a éste, y se sentó sobre sus hombros. Sasuke se reincorporó lentamente, con el fin de no desestabilizar el balance de Sakura, pero lo que hizo Sasuke a continuación dejaría a la ninfa completamente abochornada._

 _Sasuke, una vez que se incorporó con la princesa hada en sus hombros, tomó de las suaves piernas de la ninfa. Y aunque, obviamente, a la escasa edad de nueve años que tenía Sakura, y que su cuerpo aún estaba en desarrollo, algo era bien cierto, y éso era que, a pesar de aún ser una niña, la ninfa tenía piernas bonitas y tersas. Bastante llenitas y preciosas para su edad._

 _Inevitablemente, el sonrojo no sólo atacó a Sakura, puesto que, igualmente, Sasuke no pudo evitar abochornarse levemente, al sentir aquella suave piel de las piernas de la pequeña ojiesmeralda contra él. Cuando Sakura se sentó sobre los hombros de Sasuke, su vestido se retrajo hasta el inicio de sus pequeñas bragas, lo cual, lógicamente, expuso todas sus piernas. Igualmente, los bellos muslos de la Haruno, al estar ésta sentada sobre él, se pegaron al rostro del moreno, razón por la que Sasuke sentía el calor y suavidad de la piel de las piernas de la princesa hada. Y el tener en sus manos aquellos tersos y delicados muslos sólo elevaba el sonrojo del Uchiha._

 _Sasuke era un niño... precoz, por decirlo de un modo sutil. Lógicamente, no sabía qué era exactamente aquellas sensaciones que recién tenía al lado de aquella pequeña pelirrosada. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, así como una extraña necesidad de abrazar, besar, y acariciar el cuerpo de aquella niña. De hecho, pese a que aún hallaba a las mujeres como un dolor en el trasero, ahora el príncipe del Clan del Fuego experimentaba ciertos cambios a nivel psicológico y fisiológico. Sentía como si quisiera frotar su cuerpo con el de ella._

 _Ni él mismo sabía el porqué de aquellas extrañas sensaciones._

 _Sasuke salió de su mundo, y se encaminó en posición a las frutas que anteriormente Sakura estaba intentando alcanzar. Pese a lo sonrojada que estaba la pequeña pelirrosa, la chica hada trató de alcanzar aquellas bayas a la rama. Sin embargo, aún estaba bastante alto, por lo que se estiró lo mas que pudo. No obstante, al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura finalmente pudo alcanzar aquellos frutos._

 _Lamentablemente, la ninfa no cuidó su balance, y se tambaleó un poco. Sasuke trató, del mismo modo, de estabilizar el centro de gravedad de ambos, pero, desafortunadamente, ambos perdieron el equilibrio, y se precipitaron al pastoso terreno. El azabache, lógicamente, preveyó un fuerte impacto contra el suelo, así que optó por hacer una maniobra aérea, y resguardar a su Cerezo con su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que tenía que sufrir ésa clase de golpes, por lo que no sería nada para él._

 _El impacto no fue tan fuerte como Sasuke lo pensó. Aún así, rodaron unos cuantos metros en aquella colina, la cual tal vez no era muy amplia, pero igualmente los revolcó de un poco de suciedad. Sasuke ahora se hallaba encima de la pequeña princesa de las hadas, mientras que ésta estaba con los ojos cerrados, y el cabello enmarañado. El Uchiha fue el primero en incorporarse, a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que había sufrido anteriormente._

— _Ugh... ¿Estás bien, Cerezo? — preguntó calmadamente el azabache._

— _Sí. Estoy bien, mi Príncipe... Esto... ¿Sucede algo?_

 _Sakura mostró un rostro de preocupación, al ver la mirada pasmada de Sasuke, y es que no era para menos, ya que, debido a la caída, y al hecho de que habían rodado unos metros colina abajo, el vestido de Sakura estaba levantado. La visión que tenía Sasuke de la ropa interior de la hada de color blanco y de algodón, por alguna razón desconocida para él, le había oscurecido la mirada, especialmente cuando su perceptiva era complementada con las piernas de la hada. Pese a su ignorancia, Sasuke sentía unas tremendas ganas de acariciar ésas piernas, y de sobar aquella tela en la entrepierna de la princesa de las hadas._

 _Y desgraciadamente, el cerebro de Sasuke operó sin su consentimiento. Justo ahora, sus manos estaban acariciando las bonitas piernas de Sakura, desde las rodillas hasta el inicio de la entrepierna de la ninfa. Lo peor del caso, es que ni siquiera Sasuke se había dado cuenta de las acciones involuntarias de sus brazos y manos, ni de dónde sacó aquel instinto de querer acariciar el pequeño, pero bonito cuerpo de Sakura. La que sí se dio cuenta de todo, fue una abochornada princesa de Iridia, quien se quedó de piedra cuando Sasuke empezó a sobar sus piernas._

— _¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Pe-Pero qué estás haciendo?! — cuestionó sorprendida la pequeña hada._

 _La voz de Sakura se hallaba notoriamente nerviosa, no porque tuviese miedo de lo que su príncipe pudiese hacerle, sino porque aquella era la primera vez que la tocaban de_ _ **ése**_ _modo._

 _Sasuke reaccionó ante las palabras de Sakura. Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus manos, cuando sintió cómo sus palmas masajeaban un par de objetos muy suaves y cálidos. El Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que acariciaban sus manos: Era nada más, y nada menos, que las preciosas piernas de Sakura. Y lógicamente, el azabache separó sus manos de inmediato, como si la piel de la ninfa estuviese hecha de Tungsteno líquido._

— _¡L-Lo siento mucho, Cerezo! — se excusó pobremente el príncipe de los Uchiha._

 _Sakura ni se atrevió a rebatirle al pequeño pelinegro. Incluso su mirada la tenía agachada y dirigida en dirección al suelo. La princesa hada se sentía profundamente avergonzada de que aquel pelinegro hubiese acariciado sus piernas. No tenía noción de_ _ **qué**_ _exactamente le había producido su profunda vergüenza, pero lo que sí sabia era que la hacía sentirse extraña. No era que le desagradara el tacto de las manos de su príncipe con sus muslos, sino que no estaba acostumbrada a ello._

 _¿Y cómo es que iba a estarlo? De cualquier manera, no era como si a los nueve años de edad fueras enteramente consciente de lo que implicaba el sexo, ni las relaciones carnales, especialmente en el caso de la Haruno. A pesar de tener rasgos de crecimiento, ligeramente prematuros de hecho, el espíritu de Sakura era el de una niña de seis años, cuando mucho. Su alma era pura e inocente. Jamás se había expuesto a sentimientos oscuros ni perversos. El mundo de la pequeña hada era felicidad y diversión._

 _En el caso de Sasuke era todo lo contrario. Su mundo era de dolor, sufrimiento, destrucción, y muerte. Cada día, antes de llegar al místico Jardín del Edén, se trataba de sobrevivir o morir. La sangre era el perfume que respiraba a diario. El dolor la única sensación que percibía. La destrucción y las ruinas eran los paisajes que su mirada presenciaba. Y la muerte era el ángel que le acompañaba día a día._

 _No obstante, aún con todo ello, Sasuke jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza el hacer semejante acto de perversión hacia otra persona, específicamente hablando contra la pequeña de cabellos rosados. En realidad, no tenía ni idea del por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de ésa manera, ni por qué él no fue consciente de sus propias acciones. De hecho, jamás en su vida había tenido semejantes acciones._

 _¿Y quién lo habría hecho? Es decir, ¡Apenas tenía diez años! Y a pesar de que había visto y vivido muchas atrocidades, Sasuke aún seguía siendo un niño. Tal vez no era tan ingenuo como los demás, pues, a sus escasos diez años, el Uchiha ya había tomado las vidas de, literalmente, miles de personas. Sin embargo,_ _ **nunca**_ _había tenido la tentación de tocar a una mujer, aún menos a una niña. Como todo niño, Sasuke ignoraba todo tema referente al sexo._

 _Pero ahora se hallaba a sí mismo frente a una chica, a la cual, prácticamente, había manoseado. Obviamente, sus reflejos fueron involuntarios, pero suyos a fin de cuentas. Lo único por lo que podía suplicar era que su Cerezo no lo odiara por el resto de sus días._

— _Cerezo. Perdóname. No quise hacer_ _ **éso**_ _— se disculpó el azabache en un susurro._

 _Sakura levantó finalmente la mirada, y se reacomodó su vestido._

— _E-Está bien, mi Príncipe. No necesitas disculparte. No fue intencional — musitó tímidamente la pequeña princesa hada, una vez ya se había reincorporado — Sé que no lo hiciste adrede._

 _La tímida pero angelical sonrisa de la princesa de las ninfas le hizo saber al Uchiha que, en realidad, no estaba molesta. ¿Cómo podría estar molesta Sakura con aquel apuesto pequeño azabache? Era cierto que no le conocía mucho la ninfa al príncipe Uchiha, pero el aura de Sasuke, pese a ser hogar de sufrimiento y tormento, era cálida y benevolente. Aún dentro de aquel corazón endurecido y frívolo existía un ser humano como cualquier otro, y en ése caso, era el de un niño, tal y como ella. Además de todo, realmente para Sakura no había sido desagradable el tacto de las manos de Sasuke en sus piernas. Simplemente, se había sentido nerviosa._

— _Esto... Será mejor que volvamos, mi Príncipe. El cielo pronto se nublará, y no podremos encender una fogata — enunció calmadamente Sakura._

 _Sasuke salió de su estupefacción, cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de su Cerezo, por lo que recompuso su semblante._

— _¿Huh? ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto! — replicó el azabache, para a continuación seguir a la princesa ninfa a sus espaldas._

.

* * *

.

— ¿Lo ves, Cerezo? Yo ya era un pervertido natural — enunció orgullosamente Sasuke.

El moreno soltó una risa cínica, lo cual hizo enojar a su novia. Sakura le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, que hizo al azabache gruñir.

— ¡Demonios, Sakura! ¡Un día de éstos vas a matarme! — le reprendió el apuesto azabache a la ninfa.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un tonto! — le regañó Sakura con severidad — ¡No sé cómo es que llegué a olvidar éso! ¡Siempre fuiste un degenerado!

Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario de su niña.

— Oh vamos, Sakura. Sabes que a ti te encanta que yo sea un pervertido de primera — pronunció el Uchiha seductoramente, mientras que sus brazos estaban rodeando la cintura de su princesa ninfa, y sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de la hermosa hada.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡É-Éso no es cierto! — rebatió con nerviosismo la ojiesmeralda.

A Sakura le molestaba que, para Sasuke, ella fuese un libro abierto. El moreno, por el contrario, amplió su sonrisa seductora.

— ¿Lo ves, Cerezo? Eres igual de pervertida que yo — se burló Sasuke.

Pero apenas y completó su enunciado, Sakura volvió a golpear su estómago, así que volvió a gruñir en molestia.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres el único pervertido aquí! ¡Además, se supone que debías cortejarme, y pedir mi mano en matrimonio! ¡No actuar como un pervertido! — objetó muy molesta la princesa de las hadas.

Sakura hizo una mueca de molestia. Aunque, para desgracia de la chica, difícilmente intimidaba, dada su belleza natural. Por el contrario, la expresión de la ninfa parecía bastante infantil. Misma razón por la cual el príncipe del Clan del Fuego no se creyó su acto de molestia.

— Hmp. No necesito cortejarte. Tú eres mía, te guste o no — proclamó con infinita soberbia Sasuke, a la vez que depositaba un suave beso de pico en los labios de su pequeña.

Sakura resopló algo molesta. Debió haberse imaginado semejante egocentrismo por parte de su hombre.

— ¿Ah sí? — enunció Sakura, con un deje de orgullo.

El juego podía ser de dos

— ¿Realmente crees que no necesitas cortejarme? Porque te haré saber... Hay muchos hombres con los que me tenían pensada comprometerme — explicó Sakura, con una inocente sonrisa.

Ohhh... Caray... Un golpe bajo.

Cuando Sakura terminó de hablar, de inmediato Sasuke sintió como la sangre le hervía, y no de excitación. Se imaginó a una Sakura tímida y dulce, sonriéndole a aquellos hombres hada. Se imaginó a uno de ellos cortejándola, como un auténtico caballero lo haría con una señorita de clase como lo era Sakura, una auténtica chica de linaje. Se imaginó a aquel galante caballero eventualmente abrazándola, y besándola. Se imaginó a aquel tipo casándose con ella. Y en la noche de bodas, haciéndole el amor a _**SU**_ Cerezo.

La mente de Sasuke se detuvo, y su mirada se afiló como el de un asesino. Sus ojos destilaron odio absoluto, y su mandíbula se apretó, tal y como un lobo lo hacía cuando luchaba por su hembra. Las manos del Uchiha se desenredaron con brusquedad de la cintura de Sakura, además de tensarse en unos puños. Ahora había un motivo más para la venganza de Sasuke. Y, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Hay de aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de ser posibles candidatos para esposo de _**SU**_ niña! Porque Sakura era de él. _**Y de nadie más**_.

Sakura, al principio, se quería reír para sus adentros, pero después se preocupó, al ver aquella apariencia tan intimidante de su amado Sasuke-kun. Era obvio que ella sólo estaba bromeando. Jamás se habían hecho planes con respecto a sus prometidos, no al menos que ella supiera. Y aunque los hubiera, a la princesa hada jamás le habría interesado casarse si no era por amor. Especialmente, ahora más que nunca, la hermosa ninfa no se casaría con _**ningún otro**_ que no fuera su amado y apuesto, aunque absurdamente pervertido, Dulce Príncipe.

— ¿Quiénes son? — masculló el pelinegro, con todo el odio inundando todo su ser.

— Sasuke-kun... — musitó con miedo la hermosa hada.

— ¿Quiénes son? — enunció Sasuke una vez más, con frialdad y odio.

El simplemente pensar que había siquiera alguien que, potencialmente, pudiese quitarle a _**SU**_ niña, de _**él**_ y de _**nadie más**_ , le hacía a Sasuke querer hacerlo pedazos, literalmente hablando.

— ...¿De qué estas hablando, Sasuke-kun? — susurró la ninfa, aún un poco asustada.

Aquello, sin embargo, terminó con la paciencia del príncipe del Clan del los Uchiha. Sasuke posó sus manos bruscamente sobre los hombros de Sakura, mediante lo cual la obligó a devolverle aquella mirada. Los oscuros orbes del azabache, anteriormente, eran cálidos y amorosos, pero ahora eran criogenizantes, y aterradores. Inconscientemente, Sasuke estaba provocando que Sakura le temiera.

— Sasuke-kun... Suéltame, por favor... Me estás asustando — le suplicó en un susurro Sakura.

Mas sin en cambio, Sasuke ignoró la petición de Sakura.

— Es la última vez que te lo pregunto, Sakura Haruno.

La frialdad con la que pronunció su nombre sólo incrementó el miedo en la ninfa.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos imbéciles que tenías como pretendientes? — cuestionó Sasuke, con aún mayor frialdad, si éso era posible — Dímelo. Buscaré a cada uno de ésos malditos imbéciles, y los voy a matar a todos. Tú debes ser sólo mía, y de nadie más. A quien se atreva siquiera a hablarte, le arrancaré las vísceras con mis propias manos.

Sakura, de alguna manera, pudo descifrar las palabras de Sasuke. Si bien era cierto que sonaban a una frase más propia de un libro de terror, para Sakura fueron las palabras más románticas que pudo haber escuchado, y éso la ninfa lo comprobó al dirigir una vez más sus orbes esmeralda a las obsidianas de su amado príncipe. En ellos, vio lo que le hacía adorar a su querido Sasuke-kun.

 _ **Amor**_...

 _ **Amor**_... **_Celos_**...

Sasuke estaba celoso.

Inevitablemente, Sakura sonrió amorosamente. A continuación, la princesa de Iridia enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, y se fundió enteramente en los labios de su Dulce Príncipe. Sasuke, en un principio, se rehusaba a corresponder el beso, sin embargo aquella hermosa hada era su debilidad, así que terminó enroscando de nueva cuenta sus largos y musculosos brazos en aquella diminuta cintura de la ninfa. Sasuke le devolvió el beso a su niña de la manera más pasional que podía, tratando de emanar el amor que le era tan difícil de expresar, pero que, mágicamente, salía cuando necesitaba hacérselo saber a su pequeña.

El condenado oxígeno, que le era demandado a sus pulmones, forzó al Uchiha a separarse. Sakura plantó un último beso de pico en aquellos labios de su amado, y finalmente abrió los ojos. La ninfa conectó sus esmeraldas de nueva cuenta con aquellas obsidianas, las cuales volvían a emanar calidez y amor para con ella. La hada soltó una risilla, y asaltó con varios cortos besos de pico a los labios de su apuesto, y poderoso, Dulce Príncipe.

— Sólo bromeaba, Sasuke-kun. Nunca me han comprometido con nadie. Además, aún si lo hiciesen, yo no me casaría con otro que no fueras tú. Te amo tanto, mi Dulce Príncipe. No podría amar a ningún otro hombre que no fueras tú — le aseguró la princesa de las ninfas, con el tono de voz más tierno y amoroso que tenía.

Algo que, afortunadamente, funcionó con el príncipe del Clan del Fuego, el cual soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Por Dios, Sakura. No vuelvas a bromear con éso. No es divertido — espetó el azabache, aunque ahora ya se hallaba más calmado.

La chica hada, sin embargo, sonrió inocentemente.

— Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun. No te enojes. Sólo fue una broma de mal gusto — explicó la ninfa, con una risilla — ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

— Porque tú debes ser sólo mía — rebatió enojado Sasuke, aunque no levantó su tono de voz — Tú eres mi futura esposa, y la madre de mis hijos. No soportaría verte con otra persona. Me aterra que algún día te enamores de otro hombre. Me da pánico que algún día me abandones.

Sakura, definitivamente, se sintió conmovida por aquellas palabras. Se sintió tan conmovida, que las lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Aquellas palabras la hacían sentirse a la ninfa tan amada, tan necesitada por aquel Uchiha. Sakura aferró sus brazos en el cuello de su amado príncipe, y unió una vez más sus labios con los de él. El beso, que le proporcionó la hada al apuesto pelinegro, fue el doble de intenso y pasional del anterior, pero no porque fuese lujurioso y pervertido, sino porque estaba cargado de amor. Amor que Sakura sabía Sasuke anhelaba de ella.

Al cabo de unos largos segundos, la princesa hada se separó de la boca de su chico.

— No seas tonto, Sasuke-kun — le regañó con dulzura la ninfa, a la vez que le regalaba una de sus típicas hermosas sonrisas — He estado enamorada de ti, desde hace casi diez años. ¿Por qué dejaría de amarte ahora? Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría.

Las dulces palabras de Sakura le devolvieron la calma que necesitaba Sasuke. Sakura, de nueva cuenta, besó los labios de su amado. Ahora el beso era más suave y delicado, pero igual de amoroso y cariñoso. Durante aquel íntimo gesto, Sakura acariciaba la espesa melena azabache de su querido príncipe, queriéndole transmitirle calma y ternura. La ninfa sabía lo impulsivo que era el moreno, sin embargo ella sabía cómo calmar a aquella fiera conocida como el _**Dragón Escarlata**_. Y era mediante su amor.

La tierna, dulce, compasiva, y amorosa _**Hada de Cerezos**_ era el bálsamo, el descanso, la tranquilidad, y la paz del poderoso, imponente, temible, y violento _**Dragón Escarlata**_.

— Dios... A veces eres tan impetuoso — susurró la ninfa contra el oído de su príncipe, una vez concluyeron su beso, aunque aún abrazaba a su amado del cuello.

— Éso no es verdad. Es sólo que yo tengo que decidir con quien estás. Y éso es sólo conmigo — declaró el azabache.

Sakura suspiró suavemente. Aquel hombre era ridículamente posesivo, como todo un digno macho alfa.

— Sí. Lo que tú digas, Sasuke-kun — se rindió la Haruno.

Sasuke sonrió, y estrechó a su pequeña contra su enorme cuerpo para, a continuación, plantarle un suave beso en aquellos labios de cereza de los que nunca se hartaba. Sakura igualmente lo correspondió, aunque ella le acariciaba aquella densa melena que tenía el Uchiha en su cabeza. A la ninfa se le hacía curioso que a pesar de que Sasuke realmente no se preocupaba mucho por su aspecto, aunque tampoco lucía como pordiosero claro está, el azabache aún así era muy apuesto. Varonil, musculoso, poderoso, rudo. Simplemente perfecto.

— Por cierto, creo que es mejor que nos tomemos un baño, Cerezo — expresó Sasuke, cuando finalmente separaron sus labios.

— ¿Hmm? Creí que ya habrías tomado uno — replicó la chica, con una ceja levantada.

— Pensaba hacerlo, después de entrenar un poco — afirmó el pelinegro.

— Entiendo — musitó tranquilamente la princesa hada.

— De hecho, ¿Por qué no nos damos un baño juntos? — ronroneó sensual el moreno.

Y obviamente, Sakura sintió cómo sus pecosos pómulos se sonrojaban. Aún así, sonrió coqueta.

— Oh. Ya veo. No es que hubieses optado por entrenar antes. Sólo querías bañarte conmigo, ¿No es así, Sasu-chan? — jugueteó coqueta la ninfa.

Sasuke emitió aquella sonrisa torcida, y se encogió de hombros.

— No realmente. Siempre entreno antes de tomar una ducha. Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, vaya que me convino esperarme.

El Uchiha sonrió aún más pervertido. Y pensar que aquel hombre lucía tan serio ante la presencia de la civilización humana, o cualquier persona que no fuese la hermosa princesa hada.

— Hmm... Nah. Yo digo que eres un pervertido, Sasu-chan — bromeó la ninfa.

El moreno se volvió a encoger de hombros.

— Ya te lo dije. Yo no tengo problemas en admitirlo. Además, ésa es una cualidad de los Uchiha: Ser calientes — afirmó Sasuke, con orgullo infinito.

¿Qué acaso ése hombre no tenía pudor? Se preguntaba Sakura.

— Ya deja de decir tantas obscenidades, Sasuke-kun. Mejor vayamos a bañarnos de una vez — le recriminó la ninfa, tomándole de la mano a su pervertido novio.

Sakura se encaminó a aquel baño termal volcánico, aquel que, prácticamente, transformaron en su luna de miel... Por así decirlo. Sakura, aún a éstas alturas, no se podía sacar de la cabeza todas las imágenes de las veces que lo hicieron dentro de aquellas termales, y no sólo las veces que lo hicieron, sino el _**cómo**_ lo hicieron. Sasuke, en el exterior, y ante la mirada de las personas, lucía como todo un temple de hielo; un ser del cual apenas y se le podían extraer palabras. Pero cuando se trataba de la intimidad con la hermosa hada, aquel Iceberg se derretía, y se transformaba en fuego ardiente, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sasuke se transformaba en todo un dios del sexo, sacaba a relucir su macho alfa, y su semental interno. Y Sakura pasaba a ser la víctima de todo aquel placer.

Sakura sacudió un poco su cabeza, intentando hacer caso omiso de ésos recuerdos pervertidos, aunque, si era sincera, a la ninfa realmente no le molestaba el recordarlos, y definitivamente formarían parte de sus sesiones de masturbación, sólo en caso de que, por algún motivo, Sasuke no esté disponible para hacerle el amor. No obstante, la hada dudaba que aquel fuera el caso. Sakura tenía que estar "precavida", cuando andaba con su Sasuke-kun. Un sólo momento de distracción y sus senos, o su trasero, ya estarían atrapados en las manos de su Dulce Príncipe.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Sakura que aquel apuesto pelinegro era todo un pervertido, cuando menos hace un mes que ignoraba que era su Dulce Príncipe, Sakura hubiese pensado que estaba bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia psicotrópica, porque la verdad es que el Sasuke que "conoció" hace un mes, y el Sasuke que ahora tenía junto a ella, parecían dos personas completamente diferentes. Un témpano de hielo, contra una caldera de fuego. Un serio y estoico, contra un pervertido y obsceno. En definitiva, la ninfa realmente no se esperaba éso.

No obstante, así de pervertido como era Sasuke, Sakura lo amaba, y ella no lo tendría de otro modo.

Ambos llegaron a las termales. Sakura, sin pudor alguno, se quitó la ropa, y la dejó en una esquina libre de humedad. Sasuke igualmente se desvistió, dejando sus prendas a un lado de las de la Haruno. La ninfa se estaba dando una ducha bajo aquella cascada de agua casi hirviente, sintiéndose refrescada cuando aquel fluido termal recorría su pequeña figura, pero durante su relajante baño Sakura soltó un gritillo, al percibir el musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke a sus espaldas, así como las manos del moreno recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y cuando se refería a todo, realmente era _**todo**_.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó sorprendida la ninfa.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de su sorpresa, pues, finalmente, estaba besándole el cuello, y amasando los senos de su niña.

— Ahhh... Detente, Sa-Sasuke-kun — gimió la chica hada, cuando sintió la mano derecha del apuesto azabache acariciar su vagina.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cerezo? Tú aceptaste bañarte conmigo — ronroneó el azabache, contra el oído de su princesa.

— Bañarnos... No tener sexo... Ahhh... — repeló la princesa de las hadas, entre sus gemidos.

— No estamos teniendo sexo, pequeña. Nunca lo tenemos. Estamos haciendo el amor — susurró, con la voz ronca, Sasuke, además de que besaba con pasión los labios de la mujer de sus sueños.

— Ahhh... Es lo... Ahhh... Mismo... Sasuke-kun... — articuló la ninfa, entre gemidos.

Sakura apenas y podía articular palabras, ya que Sasuke ahora había insertado los dedos índice y corazón, de la mano derecha, en su vagina, y ahora la masturbaba con lentitud, pero con profundidad.

— No, Cerezo. No es lo mismo. Sexo es lo que la gente promiscua suele tener. Hacer el amor es lo que nosotros hacemos. Yo siempre te hago el amor, Sakurita — pronunció ronco el Uchiha.

Sasuke no era de los que solían usar apodos ridículos, pero si Sakura los usaba con él, tenía que devolverle el favor, además de que únicamente los usaría cuando estuviese en la intimidad con su Cerezo.

— Sasuke-kun... Ahhh... Por favor... Al menos hay que terminar de ducharnos... Es tan incómodo hacerlo de éste modo... — le suplicó Sakura.

Sasuke resopló un poco molesto, pero, eventualmente, cedió.

— De acuerdo. Pero después de ducharnos, vamos a hacer el amor en los estanques — sentenció soberbio, y sensual, el moreno.

Sakura suspiró levemente, y le plantó un corto beso al azabache.

— Como tú digas, Sasuke-kun — concluyó la ninfa.

Tras unos minutos de estarse duchando, con la pequeña catarata de agua semi-hirviente, así como de acariciarse sus cuerpos y besarse, Sakura y Sasuke finalmente se dirigieron a los estanques termales. Sakura ingresó primero al mismo, descendiendo calmadamente, y con suavidad. En el caso de Sasuke, éste se arrojó de un sólo clavado, para después salir a superficie como una deidad acuática.

— Ahhh... Qué bien se siente el agua — dijo Sasuke, con la voz templada, aunque profunda.

Sakura se sentó en aquella extraña roca que le permitía apoyarse a la perfección. La ninfa se sumergió completamente, y salió casi de inmediato. Posteriormente, la hada se peinaba su empapado cabello rosado con sus manos, al igual que se retiraba el exceso de líquido del mismo. Sasuke, entretanto, se frotó el rostro con sus manos, y mientras que Sakura se estaba pasando sus pequeñas manos por su largo cabello, el azabache se sumergió enteramente. Aún bajo el agua, el príncipe Uchiha se acercó a su Cerezo, y después emergió del agua, quedando justo enfrente de su princesa hada.

Sakura dejó de peinar su largo cabello rosado, para dirigir su mirada a su amado. La ninfa sonrió dulcemente, y enredó sus finos y delicados brazos alrededor del cuello de su querido príncipe, mediante lo cual lo atrajo hacia ella. Una vez ambos pegaron sus cuerpos, Sakura inició un suave y dulce beso, en el que no había perversión ni lujuria, solamente amor y ternura.

Aunque, obviamente, las caricias subieron de tono poco a poco. Ahora, Sasuke recorría aquellas magníficas piernas de la princesa de las hadas, mientras que Sakura pasaba su pequeña mano diestra por la ancha espalda del moreno, y enterraba su mano opuesta en la espesa cabellera de la nuca de éste.

Ninguno de los dos jamás se podrían saciar de poder besar los labios del otro. A Sasuke le fascinaba que Sakura tuviese ése particular sabor a cereza. Podía besarlos por el resto de sus días, y sería feliz. El Uchiha, por su cuenta, no tenía como tal un sabor en particular, pero sus labios eran cálidos y posesivos. A través de ellos, Sasuke transmitía masculinidad y vigorosidad. Aquellas características incrementaban el libido de Sakura, y nunca fallaban en llevarla al firmamento.

Ambos, después de unos segundos, finalmente separaron sus labios, aunque mantenían sus frentes pegadas, y continuaban acariciándose con delicadeza sus cuerpos. Sakura se extrañó por la sonrisa que tenía Sasuke sobre su rostro.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Sasuke-kun? — le preguntó dulcemente la ninfa.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos, Sakura? — inquirió divertido el azabache.

Sakura se abochornó intensamente, y agachó de inmediato su mirada. Lo único que pudo hacer, para cubrir su rostro enrojecido, fue ocultarlo en el pecho de Sasuke. El Uchiha soltó una leve risa, pues sabía que Sakura se sentiría avergonzada de aquel evento. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? En aquel entonces apenas eran unos niños, pero Sakura jamás se habría imaginado lo que sucedería...

.

* * *

.

 _Sakura tenía unos meses que había cumplido diez años. No podía evitar sentirse triste, por el hecho de que estaba lejos de su familia, y de que no tenía la menor idea de su paradero, o su bienestar. No obstante, afortunadamente para la pequeña ninfa, tenía de compañía a Sasuke, y aunque el Uchiha no se caracterizaba por ser muy platicador, o muy social, habían logrado congeniar óptimamente. Además, a ésas alturas, Sasuke ya apreciaba como una amiga íntima a la pequeña de cabellos rosados._

 _Sakura se había hecho el propósito de dejarse crecer el cabello, y de descubrirse la frente. Aún recordaba que Sasuke le había dicho que le gustaba tanto su frente, como la cabellera larga en las mujeres. Ahora mismo, el cabello de la princesa de Iridia le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Sakura se decidió por ahora usar un listón rojo, el cual estaba amarrado en un moño, para descubrirse su frente. Lógicamente, Sakura aún no era muy consciente con respecto a sus sentimientos para con el príncipe del Clan del Fuego, pero de algo sí que estaba_ _ **bastante**_ _segura._

 _Le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Lo que la ninfa aún más ignoraba, es que aquel apuesto pelinegro también tenía una similar percepción de ella. Y obviamente, no era para menos, pues Sakura, a pesar de aún ser una niña, era_ _ **extremadamente**_ _bonita. Conforme iba creciendo, la pequeña Haruno cambiaba igualmente su aspecto. Su rostro se volvía más fino, conforme pasaba el tiempo. Su figura, poco a poco, iba cambiando. Y aunque aún no eran perceptibles los cambios, se predecía que tendría una figura muy hermosa cuando fuera mayor. Y Sasuke, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba ansioso por ver a Sakura cambiada._

— _Cerezo — le llamó el príncipe de los Uchiha._

— _¿Eh? ¿Príncipe? — replicó tímidamente la pelirrosa, al mismo tiempo que volvía su mirada al Uchiha._

— _Pensé que estabas aún en la casa del árbol._

 _Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, quien estaba sentada junto a aquel riachuelo donde llevó a Sasuke cuando lo encontró herido._

— _Quería salir a dar un paseo. Pensé que te tardarías un poco más de lo normal — aludió la hermosa niña._

— _Entiendo. De hecho, me había levantado un poco más temprano para ejercitarme, por éso terminé antes — afirmó el Uchiha._

 _Sin embargo, Sasuke, una vez concluyó su explicación, se extrañó del semblante decaído de la princesa de las hadas. El pequeño azabache, definitivamente, se preocupó por ello, dado que ahora consideraba a Sakura como lo más importante que tenía. De hecho, desde el día en que la conoció, Sasuke podía ver que, en aquellos increíbles esmeraldas, existía algo de aflicción. Y si bien era cierto que con el paso de la convivencia de ambos dentro del Edén, la alegría de Sakura poco a poco volvía a su vida, aún quedaban trazas de tristeza en su corazón y en su alma. Algo que, por alguna razón, le era perceptible al azabache._

— _...Oye, Cerezo... ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó el moreno, con notoria preocupación en su tono de voz._

— _¿Huh? Sí. Descuida, mi Príncipe — musitó Sakura, tratando de sonar lo mejor convincente._

 _No obstante, Sasuke le levantó el mentón, y la obligó a verlo a los ojos._

— _Cerezo... No me mientas. Sé que algo te aflige. Lo puedo percibir — expresó el Uchiha._

 _Sakura se sonrojó, al tener aquellas obsidianas clavadas en sus esmeraldas, pero después tomó gentilmente la mano de Sasuke de su mentón, y la descendió._

— _No es nada. Simplemente hecho de menos a mi pueblo, y a mi familia — susurró dolida la pequeña princesa._

 _Sasuke podía entender el cómo se sentía Sakura. Él mismo había perdido a su familia, hace ya seis años atrás. Y todo por la ambición de un sólo hombre. Aquel que, alguna vez, fue el hermano de su padre, así como su mano derecha. La vida del pequeño Uchiha había cambiado tan abruptamente, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacer algo al respecto. Tan sólo una noche le tomó a aquel despreciable ser para acabar con la vida de toda la familia Uchiha entera, y el último recuerdo que tenía Sasuke era el olor de la sangre de su Clan, así como de la sangre de su querido hermano en sus manos._

 _Sasuke, en definitiva, se sentía identificado con la pequeña Haruno. Él algún tiempo, echó de menos a su familia, y sólo el campo de batalla le ayudó a endurecerse. En sí, aún deseaba poder volver a ver a su familia, aunque fuera sólo una vez más, pero también sabía que la vida continuaba, y que de nada servía estarse aferrando al pasado, ni estar sufriendo en silencio. Su misión era volverse fuerte, y derrotar a aquel tipo que tanto detestaba._

 _Justo antes de que las lágrimas de la pequeña princesa de Iridia abandonaran sus fanales, Sasuke la estrechó en un firme abrazo. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, ante aquella reacción tan extraña del pequeño Uchiha, pero, eventualmente, correspondió el gesto del azabache, con suma timidez. Curiosamente, los ojos de la ninfa no soltaron lágrimas, puesto que el calor del pequeño príncipe le abrazó como una manta. Aquel mismo calor preveyó que ella se entristeciera, y ahora Sakura simplemente se acurrucó en el pecho del ojinegro._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura se sentía en casa._

— _Perdóname, Cerezo — musitó suavemente Sasuke, contra el oído de la Haruno, muy para la impresión de la niña._

— _¿Por qué te disculpas, mi Príncipe? — le preguntó Sakura, quien se había separado del Uchiha._

— _Te he descuidado mucho, Cerezo. He estado tan obsesionado con mis problemas, y he pasado por alto que tú también tienes los tuyos — le afirmó el pelinegro._

 _Sakura estaba ahora aún mas extrañada. Es cierto que Sasuke se había abstraído de casi todo al estarse ejercitando, pero ella jamás quiso hacerle pensar al Uchiha que tenía alguna obligación para con ella. Simple y sencillamente porque no la tenía._

— _Pe-Pero tú no tienes la culpa. Nada de ésto es culpa nuestra — murmulló dulcemente la ninfa._

 _Sin embargo, el príncipe del Clan del Fuego seguía adamante en ello._

— _Lo es, Cerezo. Estamos aquí juntos, y nuestro deber es apoyarnos. Tú has hecho demasiado por mí, y yo no he hecho nada por ti. Se me olvida que tú también eres un ser humano, y que necesitas de apoyo como los demás._

 _Sasuke estaba en lo correcto, a excepción de lo de ser humana. Sin embargo, era una verdad que Sakura se sentía abandonada en el medio de la nada, únicamente teniendo al Uchiha como compañero. A fin de cuentas, aún eran dos niños, y si bien era cierto que Sasuke había aprendido a sobrevivir por su cuenta en el duro mundo, a pesar de que en múltiples ocasiones estuvo al borde de la muerte, aún seguía siendo un niño, al igual que Sakura._

 _El príncipe de los Uchiha se prometió que nunca más dejaría a solas a la pequeña pelirrosa. Ya había perdido lo que más le importaba, hace seis años atrás, y no permitiría que Sakura se hundiera hacia su propia destrucción. El camino de Sasuke, ahora, era cuidar de aquella hermosa niña. Su deber sería el bienestar de ésa chica._

— _¡Lo tengo! — exclamó repentinamente el azabache, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de la pequeña pelirrosa._

 _Sakura se extrañó por el comportamiento de Sasuke, pero se extrañó aún más cuando la levantó del suelo._

 _— Hace unas horas, descubrí un lugar que podría fascinarte. ¡Vamos! ¡Te llevaré! — dijo el moreno._

— _¿Eh? ¡E-Espera un momento, mi Príncipe! — le solicitó la Haruno._

 _Aunque el moreno ya la estaba halando de la mano, y la obligaba a seguirle con ello._

 _Tras casi arrastrarla por un buen tramo del Edén, Sakura finalmente divisó un pequeño monte a lo lejos. La ninfa se preguntaba cuál era la intención de Sasuke, aunque no de un mal modo. Sakura sabía que el Uchiha nunca le haría daño, ni la lastimaría, pero tenía curiosidad de qué exactamente quería mostrarle el azabache._

 _Eventualmente, ambos llegaron hasta aquel volcán. Sasuke soltó su mano, y se encaminó a aquella extraña cueva. Y haciendo uso de fuerza descomunal, que sorprendió a la pequeña Haruno, el moreno empujó sin complicaciones la roca que cubría la entrada, revelando la caverna del volcán. Sakura, a modo de curiosidad, se encaminó al lado de Sasuke, queriendo observar con atención aquella extraña cueva, y cuando vio el interior de la misma, se sorprendió por lo que presenció._

 _El interior de aquella caverna expedía un vapor algo denso; vapor proveniente de agua hirviente. Incluso el olor de agua, ligeramente azufrada, le llegó a las narices de Sakura, lo cual le hizo saber a la ninfa que aquella cueva albergaba aguas termales. Ya había pasado un año desde que Sakura había llegado al Huerto del Edén. ¿Cómo es que nunca pudo hallar aquel volcán? Lo cierto es que también podía albergar en el interior magma hirviente, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que provenía del volcán._

— _¿Qué tal, Cerezo? ¿No es impresionante? — exclamó emocionado el azabache._

 _Sakura echó un vistazo cautelosa, tratando de tener una mejor perceptiva de aquella cueva._

— _¿Acaso son... aguas termales? — inquirió dudosa la Haruno._

 _El azabache asintió._

— _Así es. Hace un par de horas, cuando salí a buscar algo de leña, encontré éste volcán. La enorme roca que retiré cubría la entrada a las termales, así que decidí echar un vistazo — explicó Sasuke._

— _Pero... ¿Cómo sabes que son aguas termales? Podría ser una cámara magmática — rebatió amablemente la chica._

 _Sasuke negó, y tomó una vez más la pequeña mano de Sakura._

— _No lo es. Ven. Te lo mostraré yo mismo._

 _Sakura asintió, y se dejó guiar por el príncipe de los Uchiha al interior de la cueva. El tan sólo ingresar al interior de aquella cueva le provocó un efecto claustrofóbico a la princesa hada, el cual además fue aumentado por el incremento de la temperatura, a causa de lo que fuese que estuviese bulliendo en el interior de aquella caverna. El calor era un poco intenso, incluso, probablemente, la temperatura ambiental superaba los treinta y cinco grados centígrados. Y el hecho de que la neblina, causada por el denso vapor de agua, encegueciera toda visibilidad, en definitiva no ayudaba en nada._

 _Pero una vez llegaron al interior, a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos de emoción, ya que, en lo profundo de aquella cueva, estaban una serie de estanques de agua termal, las cuales despedían vapores de sales minerales y azufre. Del mismo modo, en el muro de aquella cueva volcánica, había una cascada no muy ancha de agua caliente. Aquella catarata precipitaba el agua desde lo alto de aquel muro, probablemente de un caudal proveniente de la parte alta del volcán. Asímismo, toda ésa agua, eventualmente, era absorbida por el subsuelo, aunque la mayor parte de ella también llegaba a los estanques._

— _Dios... Es hermoso... — musitó feliz la pelirrosa._

 _Sasuke asintió de nuevo, mientras que su rostro mantenía una sonrisa torcida._

— _¿Verdad que es impresionante? — pronunció el Uchiha — Lo mejor de todo es que, como es alimentada del calor del volcán, el agua siempre se mantiene caliente. Vamos. Acércate — le sugirió el azabache._

 _Sakura se aproximó cuidadosamente a uno de los estanques de agua termal, y lo examinó unos segundos. Claramente, se les veía muy agradables, pero el denso vapor que generaban le provocaban algo de desconfianza a la pequeña hada. Podía ser que aquel vapor fuera causado por la propia ebullición del líquido cristalino, por lo que el agua bien podría estar a muy altas temperaturas. Sin embargo, Sasuke se acercó a aquel estanque que la pequeña pelirrosa observaba, e intentó sumergir su mano dentro del agua, pero, de inmediato, fue detenido por Sakura._

— _¡¿Pero qué haces, Príncipe?! — le reclamó algo adamante la ojiesmeralda._

 _Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, y se encogió de hombros._

— _Solamente iba a meter la mano en el agua. ¿Qué tiene de malo? — replicó indiferente._

— _¡Es agua hirviendo! ¡Podrías sufrir quemaduras graves! — explicó la chica hada._

 _Sasuke negó la cabeza, ante la deducción de la Haruno._

— _No lo es. Hace rato la probé, y está genial. Vamos, Cerezo. Hay que darnos un duchazo._

 _Sin ningún pudor, Sasuke se empezó a retirar las prendas de vestir. Sakura no se había dado aún cuenta de ello, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la ropa del Uchiha cayendo al suelo, razón por la cual la Haruno volvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro, y se quedó completamente roja, cuando apreció al moreno completamente desnudo. Sakura entonces se cubrió de inmediato el rostro, y se dio la vuelta por completo._

— _¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Por qué estás desnudo?! — le recriminó la princesa de las hadas._

 _Sasuke se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento de Sakura._

— _¿Huh? Pues... Para entrar al estanque. ¿No es obvio? — se excusó pobremente el azabache._

 _Aunque, realmente, el Uchiha no tenía doble intención. Apenas era un niño._

— _¡Pero no debes quitarte la ropa frente a mí! — repeló la hermosa hada._

— _¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? — respondió aún indiferente — Como sea. Deberías también quitarte la ropa, para entrar a las termales._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar éso. Obviamente, no es que ella fuera una degenerada, ni nada por el estilo, ya que, al igual que Sasuke, ella apenas era una niña, pero dada la educación que llevó la ninfa, como una princesa y mujercita de clase noble, Sakura había aprendido que el desnudarse solamente se debía hacer en privado, y en definitiva no en presencia de los demás. Sakura había recibido educación propia de una dama de su linaje, las cuales indicaban que siempre debían conservar su pudor y pureza. No era un consejo, sino un mandato._

 _Aunque, para desgracia de la princesa de Iridia, el aroma salino de las aguas termales, así como el calor emanado de aquellas fuentes termales, le estaban venciendo en la tentación a Sakura, pero el último clavo en el ataúd fue cuando el vapor rosó su blanquecina y albina piel, como si aquella agua evaporada le acariciara a modo de tentación. Sakura se descubrió la mirada, y volvió sus esmeraldas hacia el estanque, cuando escuchó un chapuzón del agua termal, indicio de que Sasuke se había adentrado a la misma._

— _Vaya. Está genial el agua — elogió el Uchiha, una vez que emergió del fondo — Deberías probarla, Cerezo. Vamos. Acompáñame en las termales._

— _¡N-No lo haré! — rebatió la pelirrosa, profundamente abochornada._

— _¿Por qué no? — le preguntó algo demandante Sasuke._

— _¡No voy a quitarme la ropa frente a ti!_

 _Sakura, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, y que no fuese parte de su personalidad, tuvo que levantar la voz. No obstante, Sasuke aún no veía el porqué de la reluctancia de la pelirrosada._

— _¿Acaso te da vergüenza? — inquirió indiferente el moreno — Como sea. Si ése es el problema, me cubriré los ojos — concluyó, antes de cubrirse con ambas manos sus mirada obsidiana._

 _Sakura exhaló suavemente. Se resignó a desvestirse, aún enfrente de aquel pelinegro. Le provocaba nerviosismo el que tuviese que compartir las termales con Sasuke. Era más que lógico que la ninfa no supiera nada en torno al sexo, al igual que el Uchiha. Jamás había hecho algo como ello, más que nada por la educación que llevó. Sin embargo, tarde que temprano algo como éso tenía que suceder, ¿Cierto?_

 _Las prendas de la ninfa cayeron al suelo, y Sakura las acomodó en uno de los rincones de aquella cueva volcánica. Posteriormente, la hada se cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con sus manos, ya que se sentía profundamente avergonzada de estar desnuda ante la presencia del azabache, aunque en realidad la princesa de Iridia lo hubiese estado en presencia de cualquier otra persona, que no fuese su madre._

 _Sakura volvió su mirada hacia el estanque donde se hallaba Sasuke. El mencionado aún estaba cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos, además de mostrar una faz de indiferencia absoluta. Realmente parecía que le daba igual el hecho de que la pequeña Haruno estuviese completamente desnuda a unos metros de él, pero, ¿Qué clase de reacción tendría un niño de once años? A ésa edad, lo que menos le importa al género masculino son las mujeres, y hablando en el caso de Sasuke, probablemente nunca lo haría. Estaba más interesado en volverse fuerte que en el género femenino... Al menos por ahora._

— _¿Ya terminaste, Cerezo? — preguntó monótono el azabache._

— _¿Eh? Sí. Sólo dame un segundo — le respondió con timidez la pelirrosa._

 _Sakura se encaminó a aquel estanque de agua termal, en el cual se sumergió lenta y paulatinamente. La princesa de Iridia debía admitir que el agua de aquella fuente estaba increíble. Su piel era acariciada por el termal líquido, el cual, en un principio, le pareció caliente, pero después su cuerpo se fue adaptando a la temperatura del agua que quizá sobrepasaba los cincuenta grados centígrados._

 _Sakura se tuvo que apoyar en una de las rocas de aquel estanque, al igual que Sasuke, pues la baja estatura de la ninfa le hacía hundirse con facilidad. Y pese al hecho de que, gracias a sus habilidades mágicas, la pelirrosa podía salir con facilidad del agua, no podía hacerlo así nada más frente a Sasuke. Las órdenes de su matriarca eran claras y concisas: Evitar hacer uso de la magia y habilidades metafísicas. Aunque, realmente, la pequeña ojiesmeralda no entendía el porqué de una lógica tan absurda. No es como su hubiese alguien más en el Edén, además de Sasuke Uchiha claro está._

— _¿Ya puedo descubrirme la mirada? — preguntó algo molesto el pelinegro._

— _Esto... Sí. Claro — replicó con nerviosismo la hada._

 _Sasuke entonces retiró sus manos de su rostro, y las sumergió dentro del agua. El Uchiha se le quedó viendo a Sakura unos segundos; segundos que pusieron nerviosa y abochornada a la princesa del reino de las hadas. El azabache no sabía realmente porqué se sentía con las ganas de acercarse a ésa pequeña princesa, de abrazarla, y de besarla. Se supone que, como todo buen niño de once años, lo que menos debería importarle es sentirse atraído por las mujeres, no al menos de_ _ **ésa**_ _manera._

 _Y sin embargo, aquella pelirrosa de ojos esmeralda le estaba provocando sensaciones que ni él mismo conocía. Bien era cierto que aún los niños sentían atracción por mujeres, de acuerdo a las investigaciones científicas en cuanto al comportamiento físico y psicológico de los niños, pero Sasuke realmente nunca se interesó en el género femenino, aunque tampoco era homosexual; de éso estaba más que consciente, puesto que si no fuese heterosexual, no le parecería bonita Sakura, o algunas otras mujeres que llegó a ver en sus viajes. Aún así, de ello, a sentirse infatuado por la apariencia de una niña de cabellos rosas, ya era bastante trecho._

 _Desgraciadamente, Sasuke era un tanto precoz, y en éste caso su cuerpo le motivó a acercarse a la princesa hada. Lógicamente, Sakura se alertó ante las acciones del pelinegro, no porque tuviese miedo del Uchiha, sino porque su instinto natural, o mejor dicho su personalidad tímida, la hacía asustarse fácilmente, aunque, al final, Sasuke no hizo nada que le preocupara a la ojiesmeralda, dado que sólo se mantuvo cerca de ella. El azabache extrajo sus manos del agua termal, y las colocó encima de la cabecita de Sakura, para a continuación empezar a frotar suavemente el cabello exótico de la ninfa._

— _Sabes, Cerezo. Nunca antes había visto a una persona con tu peculiar color de cabello. De hecho, es por éso que decidí llamarte de ése modo — explicó el pelinegro._

 _Sakura dirigió sus ojos esmeralda a las obsidianas del Uchiha. Era sorprendente cómo un color tan mundano la hacía perderse tan fácilmente._

— _Éso me imagine — le respondió con suavidad la princesa de Iridia — No es la primera vez que hacen alusión a mi extraño color de cabello. De hecho, muchos se burlan de éso._

 _Aquello, definitivamente, extrañó al azabache._

— _¿Y por qué harían éso?_

— _No lo sé. Siempre me llamaban nombres, y me decían que tenía pelo de mamey — añadió la princesa de Iridia._

 _Sasuke se encogió los hombros, mientras aún continuaba masajeando el cabello de Sakura._

— _Pues a mí me gusta tu cabello — le elogió el Uchiha._

 _Lógicamente, Sakura se sonrojó._

 _— Aunque me gustaría que estuviese más largo, sabes — añadió el pequeño azabache — Creo, de hecho, ya te lo había comentado en algún momento. ¿No es verdad?_

 _El sonrojo de Sakura se incrementó._

— _Eh... Bueno... Yo..._

 _Sakura no sabía bien qué responder. Aquello casi sonaba como si Sasuke la estuviese cortejando._

— _Puedo asegurarte que el que tenga el honor de convertirse en tu esposo, será el hombre más afortunado del mundo — determinó el apuesto moreno._

 _De no ser por el hecho de que se hallaba aún dentro de aquel estanque de agua termal, Sakura se habría desmayado con aquel comentario por parte de Sasuke, especialmente cuando el azabache mencionó la palabra "esposo". Lo cierto era que, por la cabeza de Sakura, por alguna razón, se imaginó a ella misma como la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. No sabía de dónde habían llegado aquellos pensamientos._

 _Sakura se imaginó a ella misma viviendo en un hogar, en espera de aquel pelinegro que sería su esposo. Se imaginaba a ella misma siendo la madre de pequeños azabaches con ojos esmeraldas, como los de ella. La ninfa se imaginaba a ella misma envejeciendo al lado de aquel apuesto pelinegro de ojos obsidiana, y todo por un comentario enteramente aleatorio de parte de Sasuke Uchiha._

 _De pronto, Sasuke usó una de sus manos para levantar el cabello empapado de la frente de Sakura. El moreno la observó curioso a sus esmeraldas, mientras que la ninfa le devolvía el gesto bastante ruborizada._

 _De manera inconsciente, Sasuke comenzó a acercarse al rostro totalmente abochornado de Sakura. Su cuerpo le guiaba solo a aproximarse a distancias peligrosas al rostro de la pequeña princesa de las hadas, específicamente hablando a los labios de ésta. Sakura podía ver cómo el azabache estrechaba la distancia entre los labios de ella y los suyos, pero, igualmente, el pequeño cuerpo de la ninfa se hallaba paralizado, y no podía mover un sólo músculo, por lo que el beso sería inminente. Sakura cerró de manera mecánica sus ojos, esperando la unión de sus labios con las de aquel apuesto pequeño pelinegro._

 _Pero justo antes de que se diera el beso, el suelo bajo el ojiobsidiana se tambaleó un poco, debido a que Sasuke estaba, inadvertidamente, parado sobre una roca. Eventualmente, aquella roca se separó del fondo de aquel estanque, y Sasuke se hundió enteramente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de flotar en el agua, cuando el moreno se vio a sí mismo casi al fondo del estanque. Aunque, por suerte, no era muy profundo, cuando mucho de un metro cincuenta centímetros. No obstante, sí fue suficiente para que el Uchiha fuese sepultado por miles de litros de agua._

 _Sasuke emergió tras unos segundos, a la vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire. Sakura, por su parte, se sostuvo sus sonrosados pómulos pecosos, en un intento de contener aquel bochorno que amenazaba con distribuirse por todo su rostro. De no haber sucedido aquel accidente, que tuvo Sasuke bajo el agua, seguramente la ninfa y el azabache hubiesen terminado besándose. Era más que obvio que Sakura jamás había besado a alguien, y dudaba que Sasuke también lo hubiera hecho, aunque realmente no explicaba el porqué el azabache se había acercado a una distancia tan peligrosa de su rostro. Quizá ya había compartido un beso con alguna otra niña._

— _Ugh. Rayos. Creo que le dí un trago al agua — espetó Sasuke, mientras que tocía constantemente._

 _Sakura salió de su mundo, y se aproximó al pequeño azabache._

— _¿E-Estás bien, mi Príncipe? — preguntó con timidez la chica._

 _El pelinegro volvió sus obsidianas a la Haruno, y asintió._

— _Sí. Solamente tragué un poco de agua. Éso es todo._

 _Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, pero después desviaron sus visiones a otro punto de la cueva, ya que a pesar de aún ser niños no significaba que eran tontos; sabían a la perfección que estaban a punto de besarse. Y si bien era cierto que ya tenían poco más de un año de convivencia, no ameritaba que se tomasen_ _ **ésa**_ _clase de confianzas._

 _Por supuesto, no habían pensado más allá del contacto de sus labios, pero el simple hecho de que estuvieron a punto de compartir un gesto tan íntimo, propio de las parejas enamoradas, les hacía sentirse tan incómodos en la presencia del otro. Si alguien más hubiese visto aquel escenario, con ellos dos desnudos dentro de los estanques termales, y a punto de besarse, hubiese pensado muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas positivas._

— _Esto..._

 _La princesa de las hadas repentinamente habló._

 _— ... Será mejor que volvamos a la casa de árbol. Aún no hemos comido nada, y pronto empezará a llover — aludió Sakura, en un intento de hacer caso omiso del evento anterior._

— _¿Huh? Oh. Claro. Por supuesto — respondió nerviosamente el Uchiha; una actitud tan impropia de él._

 _De pronto, la ninfa y el Uchiha se percataron de que tenían que salir enteramente desnudos de los estanques. Sakura no se imaginaba a sí misma saliendo completamente desnuda de las termales, siendo observada por aquel pequeño de cabellos azabache._

 _Sasuke se mostraba un tanto indiferente ante ello, ya que realmente no tenía interés en ver un cuerpo femenino desnudo, al menos no de manera consciente. El Uchiha salió rápidamente del estanque, y se sacudió su empapada melena color ónix. Sakura, tan pronto Sasuke salió del agua, se cubrió con ambas manos su rostro, tratando de controlar su vehemente sonrojo._

 _En cuestión de segundos, el pequeño príncipe del Clan del Fuego se hallaba enteramente vestido, seguramente gracias a que la supervivencia le había dado tal experiencia. Sakura, aún con las manos sobre su rostro, hizo a un lado un dedo, dándose cuenta que el moreno ya estaba completamente arropado. El mencionado volvió su mirada hacia la princesa hada, quien aún seguía dentro del estanque termal._

— _Te estaré esperando afuera, Cerezo. No tardes — dijo Sasuke, antes de comenzar a caminar al exterior de la cueva._

— _¿Eh? Ah. Sí. Claro — respondió en un susurro la niña._

 _Sasuke estaba ahora en el exterior. Estaba sentado en una extraña roca, en espera de que la pequeña hada saliera de las termales; sin embargo, ya habían pasado poco más de treinta minutos que el azabache se había salido, razón por la cual Sasuke se empezó a preocupar un poco por la pequeña hada. Era ridículo pensar que había muerto o algo por el estilo, pero bien pudo haber sufrido alguna clase de herida, o haber perdido el conocimiento en el agua._

 _Decidió no hacerse deducciones impositivas, y optó por reingresar de nueva cuenta al interior de aquella caverna. Al adentrarse al fondo, vio cómo Sakura se hallaba de espaldas._

— _Cerezo ¿Estas bi-_

 _El enunciado de Sasuke quedó incompleto, al ver que Sakura se volvió de inmediato hacia la dirección en la que el azabache se hallaba. Mas no fue por éso que se quedó pasmado el moreno, sino por el hecho de que Sakura le daba una imagen nunca antes vista._

 _Sakura estaba completamente desnuda._

 _La ninfa, de hecho, estaba aún vistiéndose, tras haberse secado su cabello rosado; sin embargo, cuando escuchó la voz del pelinegro, se dio la vuelta al instante, soltando sus prendas de inmediato al suelo. Obviamente, Sakura no tenía un cuerpo espectacular, o siquiera una silueta femenina, dado que aún era una niña de diez años. Y no era que Sasuke se hubiese quedado anonadado por su inexistente figura, pese a que era ligeramente notorio el inicio de los cambios físicos en Sakura, especialmente en sus senos y trasero. Simplemente, el azabache se quedó pasmado con el hecho de que había, inintencionalmente, invadido la privacidad de Sakura._

 _Decir que la princesa de Iridia estaba abochornada era un eufemismo. Sakura estaba totalmente roja, como un tomate. Sus ojos casi se desorbitaban de sus fanales, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes motrices de su cerebro. Literalmente, la hada estaba totalmente paralizada. No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse ahí de pie, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y con la boca ampliamente abierta, además de estar coloreada de color escarlata en su rostro, claro está. Y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Sakura de inmediato se cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con sus manos._

— _¡Kyaaa! ¡Deja de mirarme! — gritó avergonzada la hermosa niña._

 _Sasuke reaccionó con aquel grito, y se volteó de inmediato, mostrándole la espalda a Sakura._

— _¡L-Lo siento, Cerezo! — se disculpó nervioso el Uchiha, para después salir corriendo de la cueva._

 _Tras unos largos minutos, Sakura finalmente salió de la cueva volcánica. Apenas ambos cruzaron la mirada, la desviaron de inmediato. No se atrevían a siquiera mantener la visión del otro, especialmente Sakura. Sasuke, aunque no lo demostrara tanto, también se hallaba incomodado por la situación que habían vivido hace unos minutos. Lógicamente, no había pensado en perversiones, pues el hecho de que tuviese once años recién cumplidos no implicaba que anduviese pendiente de ver cuerpos desnudos. Al azabache nunca le interesó nada que tenga que ver con la atracción física por alguna persona, y aún menos de las relaciones carnales, a pesar de tener ciertas tendencias precoces de las que ni él mismo se percataba._

 _Y justo ahora, Sasuke acababa de ver a una mujer desnuda. Más bien dicho, una niña desnuda. Ahora, el Uchiha tal vez nunca más podría ver a Sakura de la misma manera en que lo ha hecho durante todo ése tiempo con el que ha convivido a su lado. Siempre quedaría en la cabeza del pelinegro aquel evento embarazoso de las termales. Con suerte, nunca se volvería a tocar el tema por el resto de sus vidas._

 _Sakura tenía agachada la mirada. Tampoco se atrevía a dirigir sus esmeraldas a las obsidianas del azabache. La ninfa sentía nerviosismo por el episodio vergonzoso que sucedió hace unos instantes. En su vida alguien la había visto desnuda, exceptuando su madre, e incluso Mebuki Haruno sólo la había visto desnuda cuando era muy pequeña, tanto que ni Sakura misma tenía memoria de ello, pero ahora un chico, que recién conoció hace apenas poco más de un año, la había "ultrajado", al verla completamente desnuda._

 _Bueno... Quizá no era tan drástico, ni dramático, pero aún así Sakura se había sentido completamente expuesta ante los profundos y oscuros orbes del Uchiha._

 _Tras cerca de un par de minutos de silencio, Sasuke decidió romper el hielo._

— _Cerezo. Escucha..._

 _Sasuke caminó en dirección de la pequeña ninfa, y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella._

 _— ... Siento haberme adentrado a la cueva mientras te vestías. Me preocupé de que no salías, y por éso decidí entrar a ver si todo estaba bien. Nunca fue mi intención invadir tu privacidad — se disculpó el Uchiha._

 _Sakura al fin alzó la mirada, y negó suavemente con la cabeza._

— _N-No tienes por qué disculparte, mi Príncipe — respondió la princesa hada, en un tono apenas audible — Sólo fue un accidente. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo intencionalmente. Sé que tú nunca me harías daño — musitó dulcemente Sakura, finalmente levantando su mirada esmeralda a la obsidiana de Sasuke._

— _Eh... Bueno... Hagamos de cuenta que aquello jamás sucedió... ¿De acuerdo? — solicitó el pelinegro_.

— _E-Está bien, mi Príncipe — replicó aún tímida la Haruno._

 _Sasuke asintió, y se separó finalmente de Sakura._

— _Vamos. Volvamos a la casa de árbol, antes de que comience a llover._

 _Sasuke, apenas concluyó su enunciado, se dio la vuelta, y se encaminó de vuelta a la casa de árbol, anteriormente mencionada. Sakura se quedó unos segundos ahí de pie, aún procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder; sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo, la ninfa siguió al azabache a unos metros de su espalda, pues, de cualquier manera, si se retrasaba, se terminaría extraviando._

 _Diez años apenas tenía, y Sakura ya se veía involucrada en situaciones sugerentes. No se imaginaba cómo sería su vida si llegase a ser la amada de aquel príncipe Uchiha._

 _._

* * *

.

— Dios... ¡¿En qué estaba pensando aquella vez que me metí a las termales contigo?! — musitó sonrosada la ninfa.

Sasuke se rió levemente, y se encogió de hombros. A continuación, depositó un ligero beso en los labios de su princesa.

— Admítelo, Cerezo. También eras una pervertida innata — se burló el moreno.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Claro que no, tonto! ¡Tan sólo era una niña! ¡Tú eras el pervertido! — rebatió la ninfa, con el rostro enrojecido, más de vergüenza que de enojo.

— Nah. Estoy seguro que también querías que hubiese _**acción**_ entre nosotros — se mofó Sasuke.

Aunque realmente poco le duró el gusto, ya que Sakura le metió un fuerte jalón de cabellos.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! ¡Éso duele! — gruñó el Uchiha.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¡Te lo mereces por pervertido! — espetó la chica.

Sasuke, sin embargo, se apretó más al desnudo cuerpo de Sakura, y se fundió en un beso con ella. La hada no tuvo más opción que devolver el gesto amoroso de su Dulce Príncipe, además de enredar sus suaves y hermosas piernas alrededor de la espalda baja de su amado. Y al hacer aquella acción, provocó que su vagina se frotara con el enorme pene de Sasuke, lo cual la hizo gemir audiblemente. El azabache también sintió cómo su temperatura corporal se elevaba, y no por que estuviese dentro de aquel estanque de agua con su Cerezo.

Sasuke no se contuvo más, e insertó su grueso y enorme pene en la pequeña vagina de su niña, comenzando a bombear dentro de ella. Sakura soltó un fuerte gemido de placer, cuando sintió aquel enorme trozo de carne frotarse contra sus paredes vaginales, así como cuando percibió cómo aquel cabezón glande chocaba contra la entrada de su útero. La ninfa estaba tan excitada que aquel enorme pene de su Sasuke-kun resbalaba con infinita facilidad dentro de su vagina, lo cual incrementaba en sobremanera su propio placer, al sentir cómo su cérvix era atacado sin piedad por el pene de Sasuke.

Sakura arañó, con intensidad, la musculosa y ancha espalda de su querido príncipe, mientras que éste ahogaba sus suspiros contra los dulces labios sabor cereza de su pequeña. Las embestidas eran suaves y lentas, pero también profundas y pasionales. En ningún momento los chicos separaron sus labios, así como sus cuerpos se mantenían pegados el uno al otro. Sakura se mojaba cada vez más, cuando sentía el poderoso pecho de acero de su amado Sasuke-kun adherido al suyo. El percibir aquellos duros pectorales frotarse con sus pezones la excitaba demasiado a la hada, y el que el enorme pene del azabache constantemente chocara con su cérvix no ayudaba en nada.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Sakura ahora estaba afuera de los estanques, mientras que estaba sentada en el regazo de su amado, aún siendo penetrada por éste. Sasuke ahora estaba en el arenoso suelo en posición de loto, entretanto, tenía a su niña de espaldas y pegada contra su pecho. Obviamente, Sasuke no desaprovechó para amasar con sus manos los pechos de su Cerezo, así como tampoco separó sus labios de los de su hermosa princesa hada. Sakura usó su mano izquierda para acariciar la nuca de su chico, donde enterró sus dedos en la espesa cabellera azabache. Todo ello mientras la princesa hada seguía recibiendo en su vagina las deliciosas embestidas del pene de Sasuke, al igual que correspondía los suaves y pasionales besos que le proporcionaba su Dulce Príncipe.

El orgasmo les golpeó pronto. Sakura, como siempre, fue la primera en terminar, por lo que la hada apretó fuertemente, con sus paredes vaginales, el grueso pene de su amado, y explotó en un húmedo orgasmo, donde gritó fuertemente el nombre del hombre de su vida. Sasuke, al sentir la contracción de las paredes vaginales de la ninfa, así como aquellos cálidos y semi-viscosos fluidos empapar su colosal pene, igualmente llegó al éxtasis.

El Uchiha rugió roncamente, y de inmediato expulsó todo su semen dentro de la estrecha y pequeña vagina de Sakura. Su esperma llegó al interior del útero de su Cerezo, e inundó el mismo, y del mismo modo llenó completamente la vagina de su niña, por lo que al estar la ninfa completamente sobresaturada de semen, aquel líquido se desbordó a través de las orillas de la cavidad vaginal de Sakura.

Sakura suspiró extasiada, cuando sintió cómo su vagina estaba completamente inundada del cálido esperma de su amado Sasuke-kun. Aún a ésas alturas, la princesa hada no entendía cómo es que su Dulce Príncipe podía eyacular semejantes cantidades de semen. Sasuke no sólo era un macho alfa, sino que era todo un verdadero semental, además parecía que ése hombre había nacido para el sexo, o por lo menos para complacerla a ella.

— Ahhh... — gimió Sakura al sentirse tan llena de esperma.

— Eres increíblemente deliciosa, Cerezo — le elogió el apuesto pelinegro.

Sasuke plantó un húmedo beso en los labios de la hermosa hada. Los brazos de Sasuke ahora rodeaban su cintura.

— Sasu-chan — le llamó amorosamente la ninfa — Tenemos que comer algo... Ahhh...

Sakura soltó otro gemido, cuando Sasuke trasladó su pene al pequeño y estrecho ano de ella. El apuesto moreno, entonces, metió su gigantesco pene en el recto de su niña, de una estocada.

— Ahhh... Espera... Sasuke-kun... — pujó Sakura, del puro placer.

— Aún no. Quiero hacerte mía, hasta que ya no pueda más — concluyó el moreno, para después comenzar a embestir en el ano de su Cerezo.

Al cabo de un par de horas en las termales, donde toda clase de sonidos eróticos tuvieron lugar, junto con el intenso olor a sexo, y que la princesa de las hadas recibió múltiples y sobreabundantes eyaculaciones de semen de su Sasu-chan dentro de su vagina y ano, hasta que escurriera de ellos como una cascada, Sasuke y Sakura se hallaban completamente vestidos a las afueras en el Jardín del Edén.

A petición de Sakura, ahora se hallaban jugando, tal y como lo hacían cuando eran niños. Lógicamente, Sasuke pensaba que el actuar como cuando eran pequeños era ridículo, pero cuando su niña se lo pidió, ésta puso un rostro angelical. Y dado que Sakura era la debilidad del Uchiha, y muy a pesar de que su orgullo de macho alfa iba de por medio, el azabache accedió a jugar con su princesa.

Sakura corría alegre a través de todo el jardín. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía algo tan infantil y divertido. Sasuke apenas se aproximaba para atrapar a la ninfa, ésta desaparecía entre cerezos, lo que irritaba un poco al moreno. Sakura, entonces, reaparecía a las espaldas del Uchiha, y le hacía unas cosquillas en sus costados. Y cuando el azabache se volvía para atraparla, la princesa hada desaparecía de nuevo entre risas y flores de cerezos, dejando a un molesto Uchiha que fallaba en todos sus intentos por atraparla.

— Tsk. ¡Éso es trampa, Cerezo! — le recriminó Sasuke, un poco enojado.

Sakura soltó una risilla, y le mostró la lengua traviesa.

— ¿Y qué? No es mi culpa que seas tan lento como una tortuga — se burló divertida la Haruno.

Aquello molestó aún mas a Sasuke. Bueno... No realmente.

— Hmp. Pues así de lento, voy a atraparte, condenada tramposa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Inténtalo entonces, bobo! — enunció divertida la chica hada.

Sakura le mostró una vez más la lengua a modo de juego, y desapareció entre cerezos. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, pero después sonrió malévolo. Él tenía un plan.

Sakura continuó corriendo a través del huerto entre risas, pero, durante su enorme diversión, no se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no la seguía, razón por la cual la princesa hada se detuvo paulatinamente, y volvió su mirada a sus espaldas. La ninfa trató de buscar con la mirada a su querido príncipe, pero no halló una sola pista de él a los alrededores. Y por algún motivo, a la Haruno no se le pasó por la cabeza usar sus habilidades ExtraSensoriales para buscar a su pelinegro.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — le llamó la princesa de Iridia.

Lógicamente, el aludido no respondió.

Sakura se dedicó los próximos dos minutos a hallar a su amado. Por algún motivo, sintió algo de ansiedad, al saber que bien podría haberle pasado algo a su querido Sasuke-kun, aunque realmente no había algún motivo para que sucediera dicho escenario. Ya que, por un lado, el azabache conocía a la perfección aquel mítico huerto, tanto como ella lo conocía. Por el otro lado, Sasuke no era débil, y era más que capaz de enfrentar cualquier clase de peligro por sí sólo. A fin de cuentas, derrotó en combate cuerpo a cuerpo al uno de los seres más poderosos de toda la historia.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sakura continuara buscando a su amado, la hermosa princesa ninfa sintió cómo alguien la levantaba de su cintura, y cómo ella era colocada sobre el hombro de ésa persona. Si bien al principio Sakura se asustó por ello, reconoció aquel aroma tan único, además de aquel calor que tanto le gustaba.

— ¡Te tengo! — pronunció emocionado Sasuke, mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su boca.

Sakura trataba de zafarse, pero, debido a su escasa fuerza física, sus intentos fueron fútiles.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Bájame! — le demandó la hermosa hada, a la vez que le daba algunas palmadas a la fornida espalda de Sasuke, quien apenas y sentía los impactos.

— De acuerdo.

Sasuke la descendió poco a poco, pero antes de que bajara por completo a la ninfa, el azabache la estrechó contra su torso, con ambos brazos, dejando a Sakura levantada del suelo unos treinta centímetros. La ojiesmeralda trató de zafarse nuevamente, pero Sasuke había atrapado su pequeño cuerpo, así que únicamente tenía libres sus brazos. Aún así, la pelirrosa hacía todo lo posible por librarse de aquella llave del moreno en su cintura, aunque, en realidad, Sasuke no trataba de lastimarla.

— Vamos, Sasuke-kun. Suéltame ya — le pidió dulcemente la chica.

No obstante, el azabache se negó.

— ¿Por qué? Yo soy tu caballero en armadura brillante, y mi deber es proteger a mi princesa — enunció con absoluta gallardía el Uchiha.

Sakura se rió, y le dio un pequeño beso de pico en los labios a su chico.

— Qué ridículo suenas, Sasuke-kun — se burló la ninfa, amorosamente.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y sonrió torcidamente.

— Éso se debe a que soy tu novio. Incluso ya se me está pegando lo bobo — se mofó el Uchiha.

— ¡Oye! — le reclamó enojada la chica.

Sakura después le soltó cuanto manotazo, tirón de cabellos, arañones, y pellizcos podía.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! ¡No te muevas tanto, Sakura!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un tonto! — vociferó la ninfa.

Eventualmente, el asalto vehemente de parte de Sakura los derribó a ambos al suelo. Sasuke, obviamente, usó su cuerpo para proteger a su amada. por lo cual su espalda impactó contra el suelo, logrando que Sakura aterrizara sobre su musculoso cuerpo a salvo. Pero cuando la hermosa princesa hada hizo un ademán de levantarse, Sasuke atrapó una vez más su cintura, y rodó junto con ella, hasta que el Uchiha quedó suavemente recostado sobre el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Sakura, y antes de que la ninfa pudiese decir algo, o reaccionar, el azabache atrapó sus labios en un profundo y dulce beso. La princesa de Iridia no hizo nada para rechazar aquel beso, sino por el contrario, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, y profundizó el beso con aquella acción.

Sasuke jamás se cansaría de degustar aquellos labios sabor cereza. Podría morir besando a su niña, y sabía que valdría la pena.

— Te amo tanto, _**mi Dulce Príncipe**_ — musitó amorosa Sakura, aún reciprocando el dulce beso que le daba su amado.

— Yo también te amo, _**mi Pequeña Flor de Cerezo**_ — le respondió con la misma pasión Sasuke, igualmente aún entre el beso.

Ambos chicos se besaron un tiempo, e inevitablemente terminaron haciendo una vez más el amor.

En el Jardín del Edén, solamente se escuchaban los dulces gemidos de la princesa de las hadas, así como los roncos gruñidos de parte del príncipe del Clan del Fuego. Aunque, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ninguno de los dos se despojó de sus ropas. La verdad es que Sakura perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces Sasuke la hizo llegar al orgasmo, si bien realmente ni le importaba a la hermosa ninfa. Lo único que verdaderamente le preocupaba a la princesa hada, ahora mismo, es que Sasuke siguiera embistiendo su vagina con aquel gigantesco pene que poseía el Uchiha, tal y como lo hacía ahora mismo. Y en la posición en la que se encontraban ahora mismo, con Sakura sentada a horcajadas de frente a Sasuke, con las piernas de ella enredadas alrededor de la cintura de él, así como los delicados brazos de la ninfa enredados en el cuello del Uchiha, el moreno llegaba tan profundo dentro de ella.

— Ahhh... Sasuke-kun... — gimió la hermosa princesa hada, cuando sintió cómo el azabache empezó a succionar sus pezones, mientras constantemente arremetía con aquel enorme pene dentro de la vagina de ella.

— Me encantan tus hermosos senos, Cerezo — le elogió el apuesto príncipe pelinegro.

Sasuke tenía enredados sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, mediante lo cual logró inclinar levemente el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la ninfa. Y con ello, tuvo acceso a sus cremosos pechos con sabor lácteo.

— Sasuke-kun... Ahhh... Pareces un bebé... — comentó la preciosa hada, aún entre gemidos.

Y es que Sasuke, prácticamente, se amamantaba de aquellos bonitos senos que adornaban el pecho de Sakura. Realmente parecía como un bebé hambriento de la leche de su madre.

— No es mi culpa que tengas unos pezones deliciosos — articuló el Uchiha, contra uno de los senos de su niña.

Y como siempre, Sasuke descendió al trasero de Sakura, con lo cual obligó a la ninfa a estrechar su agarre en el cuello de su amado. Los labios de ambos se unieron nuevamente en un beso, pero, a diferencia de los anteriores, ahora era más pasional. No obstante, aquel gesto de sus labios no dejaba de ser suave, pese a lo profundo del mismo. Eventualmente, Sasuke hurgó el ano de su niña, con dos de sus traviesos dedos, en éste caso sus dos dedos corazón. Sakura respingó de inmediato, y también gimió cuando aquellos dedos empezaron a contornear la orilla interior de su esfínter anal. Pronto, los dedos de Sasuke comenzaron a masturbar el rosado tejido mucoso anal de la princesa de Iridia, al adentrarse más dentro de su recto, en un suave mete y saca.

No obstante, apenas pasaron un par de minutos desde aquella acción, Sakura simplemente se vio abrumada de tanto placer. Con un estruendoso grito del nombre de su amado, la ninfa finalmente llegó a su orgasmo. Sasuke, al sentir la constricción de la vagina de su niña sobre su pene, de igual manera no pudo retrasar más su propio éxtasis, muy a pesar de que incluso apretó fuertemente su ingle, con el fin de evitar que su semen saliera tan pronto.

Sakura gimió intensamente, cuando percibió aquel espeso esperma de su Sasuke-kun llenar todo su útero y su vagina. La princesa hada sentía cada uno de los disparos de semen del pene de Sasuke, y ella gemía cada vez que aquel denso líquido blanquecino chocaba contra su cérvix. Aunque, como siempre, la vagina de Sakura se quedaba corta cuando se trataba de contener todo ése volumen de esperma, y debido a ello se desbordaba como una cascada de su vagina.

Tras haber tenido unas cuantas largas sesiones de sexo, tanto vaginal como anal, Sasuke y Sakura ahora estaban descansando contra el tronco de un árbol.

Sakura se hallaba sentada de espaldas hacia aquella enorme planta, mientras que tenía abrazada la cabeza de Sasuke contra sus pechos, en un abrazo maternal con sus dos delicados brazos. No había perversión en ello, ya que la ninfa únicamente le acariciaba sus hebras negras, y le depositaba suaves besos sobre la cabeza de su Dulce Príncipe. El moreno, simplemente, se dejaba consentir por su niña, por lo cual mantenía los ojos cerrados, y una faz de tranquilidad.

— No has comido nada, Sasu-chan — musitó amorosamente la princesa de las hadas, para después darle otro tierno beso en la cabeza de su chico.

Sasuke emitió una clase de asentimiento con su garganta.

— Podemos hacerlo después, Cerezo. El clima de hoy es bueno — pronunció con pereza el azabache.

Sakura soltó una risilla tierna.

— ¿Te está dando sueño, Sasu-chan? — le preguntó la princesa ninfa, aún conservando su dulzura.

Aquel tono era similar a como cuando una madre le hablaba a su bebé, cosa que no molestaba a Sasuke. De hecho, quizá era un fetiche en el moreno. Un fetiche que ambos compartían en la intimidad y a solas.

— No puedo evitarlo. Tus senos son demasiado suaves y cómodos. Parecen almohadas — afirmó el azabache.

El tono de voz de Sasuke, definitivamente, se escuchaba adormilado, lo cual le causó gracia a la ninfa.

— Vamos, Sasu-chan. Aún es temprano para que te duermas... Aunque de noche lo que menos hacemos es dormir...

Lo último lo susurró avergonzada la pelirrosa. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Sasuke no podía pasar ni siquiera un sólo día, o noche, sin querer hacerle el amor a Sakura.

— Bebé... — musitó dulcemente Sakura, viendo cómo su amado quedaba dormido entre los senos de ella.

Aquel apodo, en definitiva, era nuevo, pero era su Cerezo. Y pese a lo increíblemente ridículo que sonaba, Sasuke dejaría que ella lo usara con él.

— ... Tienes que comer algo, o te vas a volver un enclenque debilucho — se burló amistosamente la princesa de Iridia.

— Hmp. Para nada. Yo soy acero puro — exclamó orgulloso el moreno, haciendo rodar los ojos a Sakura.

— Sí. Como tú digas, Sasuke-kun. Pero en serio. Tienes que alimentarte — añadió la hermosa hada.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos repentinamente, extrañando a Sakura. De pronto, el pelinegro retiró su cabeza de los senos de su Cerezo, y se reincorporó sentado al lado de la ninfa, a la derecha de la princesa de Iridia.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — enunció intrigada la chica.

— Oye, Cerezo... — pausó Sasuke, mientras dirigía su mirada a la aludida.

— ¿Qué sucede, mi Príncipe? — le replicó con amor la ninfa, además de acariciar el cabello de su chico.

Igualmente, Sakura usó aquel seudónimo, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que celebramos tu cumpleaños numero doce? — le preguntó de la nada Sasuke.

La princesa de Iridia sonrió bellamente, cautivando al príncipe del Clan del Abanico.

— Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sasuke-kun? — le respondió dulcemente Sakura.

— Bueno... Pues...

.

* * *

.

 _Tres años habían pasado, desde el encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura. La pequeña ninfa había cambiado, tanto en estatura como en complexión. Por supuesto, su cuerpo estaba aún en desarrollo, pero ya eran notorios sus cambios físicos. Primeramente, el cabello de Sakura ahora le llegaba un poco más largo de la espalda media. Su figura se había hecho ligeramente más femenina. Los senos de la ninfa, pese a que aún eran pequeños, ya se notaban a través de la vestimenta. Igualmente, las caderas de la princesa hada se empezaban a pronunciar, y sus piernas se hacían más estilizadas; más de lo que de por sí ya eran. A todo éso, se le aunaba que los rasgos faciales de la hermosa ninfa se hacían mas finos y bellos, y uno podía tener por hecho de que Sakura algún día sería una hermosa mujer._

 _Sasuke era un caso más simple, pero del mismo modo sus cambios físicos eran evidentes. En su caso, se había vuelto más alto, tanto así que ahora sobrepasaba a la Haruno por unos quince centímetros. Su complexión, por algún motivo, se había vuelto_ _ **exageradamente**_ _musculosa, al menos para un niño de doce años como él. Sus brazos parecían casi los de un adulto joven marcado, al igual que sus piernas eran casi similares a las de un atleta. Sus rasgos faciales, sin embargo, eran los de un chico de su edad. Ciertamente, Sasuke no era un adonis, o un afeminado, mas no por ello dejaba de ser bastante apuesto. Especialmente si se consideraba que aquella musculatura, tan impropia para alguien de su edad, lo hacía ver sumamente masculino y rudo al Uchiha._

 _Ahora mismo, Sasuke y Sakura se hallaban acomodando algunas cosas de la casa del árbol, así como dándole mantenimiento a la misma. Bueno, en realidad Sasuke era el que estaba reparando algunos daños menores a aquella vivienda, al igual que reordenaba ciertos objetos dentro de aquel pequeño hogar, donde habitaban la ninfa y el azabache._

 _Sakura, entretanto, preparaba algo de alimento para su compañero, junto con un poco de agua de frutas. Con el tiempo, la ninfa había estado mejorando en la cocina. Aún no era muy buena cuando se trataba del arte culinario, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo, y la verdad es que, por algún motivo extraño, a Sakura le gustaba cocinar, especialmente si lo hacía para aquel pelinegro. La hacía sentirse como una esposa. Y éso le encantaba._

 _A ésas alturas, Sakura ya admitía que sentía atracción por Sasuke Uchiha. Tal vez nunca lo admitiría, pero ella se había dejado crecer el cabello, hasta poco más abajo de la espalda, con el simple fin de verse más atractiva para aquel niño de cabellos azabache._

— _Hey, Cerezo — le llamó el pelinegro, repentinamente._

 _Sakura volvió su mirada dulce hacia el Uchiha._

 _— ¿Qué sucede, Príncipe? — inquirió amablemente la princesa de Iridia._

 _— Hoy es tu cumpleaños. ¿No es así? — aludió el pelinegro._

— _¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Lo había olvidado por completo — pronunció incrédula la ninfa._

— _Así es. Hoy es veintiocho de marzo. Por tanto, hoy es tu cumpleaños — afirmó el moreno._

 _Sakura se quedó pasmada. Mejor el pelinegro recordó aquel día, tan único para la Haruno, más que ella misma._

— _Supongo que lo olvidé por completo, gracias a que estamos en éste lugar, lejos de la civilización — musitó la chica._

 _Sasuke dejó de hacer toda clase de actividad en la que se estaba ocupando, y se acercó a la pequeña hada, a quien tomó de los brazos._

— _Entonces tenemos que hacer algo para celebrarlo._

 _Sakura volvió su mirada hacia aquel apuesto príncipe del Clan del Fuego. Sin duda, Sasuke había cambiado bastante desde el momento que llegó, hace tres años. No sólo se había transformado físicamente, volviéndose más apuesto. El tono de voz del Uchiha empezaba a volverse más grueso, con una mayor acentuación de bajos en su timbre. El escuchar aquella semi-profunda voz le erizaba la piel a la princesa de Iridia. En cambio, ella seguía teniendo un tono de voz dulce. Apenas y se notaba algún cambio._

— _¿Celebrarlo? — inquirió tímidamente la pelirrosa — Pero... ¿Cómo lo haríamos?_

— _Como lo hemos hecho éstos tres años, Cerezo — le respondió parsimoniosamente el pelinegro — Ya sabes: Preparar algo delicioso de comer, y entretenernos en el Edén._

 _Sakura sonrió divertida, con el plan del moreno. La realidad es que, seguramente, terminaría ella preparando los alimentos, en vez de Sasuke. El moreno era un desastre cuando se trataba de cocinar._

— _Eh... Sí, claro. Sería divertido — dijo la ninfa, con su típica dulzura — ¿Te importaría traer un poco de trigo del campo de cultivo? Quizá también necesitemos un poco de arroz, entre otros alimentos — expresó amablemente la pequeña ojiesmeralda._

 _Sasuke asintió._

— _Por supuesto. En seguida vuelvo — concluyó el azabache._

 _No pasó más de treinta minutos, cuando finalmente el Uchiha volvió con un pequeño saco de alimentos. Para entonces, Sakura ya había igualmente preparado una serie de "utensilios" de cocina, como una tabla grande de madera, un cuchillo de cocina, el cual fue forjado por Sasuke hace un tiempo, un mortero, tallado por Sasuke también, entre otros._

 _Sasuke dejó aquel costal de alimentos cerca de Sakura, para, a continuación, salir a cortar algo de leña. La ninfa, entretanto, tomó un poco de trigo del saco que trajo el moreno, y lo comenzó a moler en el mortero, mediante lo cual obtuvo harina muy fina._

 _Sakura también cortó algunas papas en forma de tiras. Pensaba freírlas y acompañarlas con queso fundido. De alguna manera, Sasuke se las había ingeniado para saber ordeñar las vacas del huerto, mientras que la ninfa pudo leer en un libro de cocina, regalado por su Senior Shizune Nikaido, cómo elaborar productos a base de lácteos. Sakura no era muy buena en la cocina, y en definitiva le hacía falta la experiencia, así como el adiestramiento adecuado. Sin embargo, había algo que era bien documentado: La princesa hada era_ _ **infinitamente**_ _mejor que Sasuke Uchiha en ello. Así que, por lo regular, Sakura era la que cocinaba, mientras que Sasuke era el que trabajaba las tierras de cultivo, y ordeñaba las vacas._

 _La hermosa hada también había pensado en hacer un poco de pasta con tomate. Sabía que a su príncipe le fascinaba el tomate, y seguramente estaría encantado de saborear unos deliciosos fideos inundados de salsa de tomate._

 _Sakura sonrió, y rió para sus adentros. Se supone que la celebrada era ella, y sin embargo la ninfa estaba preparando un platillo exquisito para el paladar del moreno. Aún así, a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto. En realidad, su mejor regalo era el poder compartir con aquel apuesto moreno un día lleno de felicidad. No había mejor regalo para ella que el convivir con su Dulce Príncipe._

— _¿Cerezo? — le llamó el apuesto moreno — ¿Necesitas que te ayude?_

 _Sakura abrió los ojos, un poco espantada. Si Sasuke metía mano en la cocina, todo se iría al carajo._

— _Esto... No es necesario, mi Príncipe. Tan sólo enciende la fogata, por favor — le solicitó con dulzura la princesa de las hadas._

 _El azabache se extrañó un poco por la evasiva de la chica, pero se encogió de hombros posteriormente._

— _De acuerdo._

 _Tras aproximadamente una hora y media, finalmente todos los alimentos estaban en la mesa. Sabrá Dios cómo le hizo Sakura, pero, definitivamente, se lució._

 _Había una especie de pasta de tallarines con salsa de tomate, como tanto le encantaba a Sasuke, y con queso fundido encima. También habían algunas papas fritas, las cuales irían acompañadas de un aderezo picante, que estaba en la mesa. Igualmente, en aquella mesa había una mezcla extraña de arroz con algunas verduras, pero que lucía exquisito. Y para rematar, había una especie de tarta, hecha de harina, con tomate en su parte superior, al igual que estaba adornada de unas setas y verduras. Aquella tarta también tenía queso derretido, enteramente distribuido por la superficie._

 _La realidad, es que Sakura se basó enteramente del libro de cocina que su Senior le regaló, en su cumpleaños número ocho. Shizune sabía de la predilección que tenía la pequeña ninfa por la cocina. Varias veces la vio espiando a las elfos y gnomos, cuando preparaban los alimentos para sus familias._

— _Wow... Se ve increíble, Cerezo — expresó absolutamente anonadado el moreno._

 _Sakura sonrió._

— _Me agrada que te guste, mi Príncipe — replicó suavemente Sakura — Adelante. Prueba lo que tú quieras._

— _¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Todo luce estupendo!_

 _Emocionado, Sasuke pronto tomó asiento, y tan pronto se colocó en la silla, tomó una porción de todo en un plato de madera, que había tallado hace tiempo. Sakura vio divertida cómo Sasuke, literalmente, se atragantaba de cuando alimento podía. La ninfa se limitó a apenas tomar una limitada porción de alimentos, más que nada para acompañar al azabache. En su posición como un hada, no necesitaba de alimentos, y únicamente lo hacía para pasar un momento agradable al lado de aquel chico de hebras negras. A ella le bastaba con ver feliz al Uchiha. Su felicidad era la de ella._

 _Durante aquella merienda, charlaron de temas meramente triviales. Extrañamente, el moreno se sintió lo suficientemente en confianza como para entablar una conversación, aunque no era muy profunda, ni amena; sin embargo, a Sakura le agradó aquel gesto de su príncipe. A la ninfa le costaba un poco desenvolverse, dada su timidez natural, y aún así la princesa de las hadas mantuvo la conversación lo mejor que podía. De hecho, en ésos tres años, que había convivido con Sasuke, Sakura había mejorado un poco. Y aunque aún había un poco de su personalidad introvertida en ella, al menos ya no se sentía tan nerviosa al hablar con el azabache._

— _Ahora que recuerdo — enunció de la nada el moreno, interrumpiendo una conversación previa — Hay un jugo de uvas que quería probar desde hace cuando — afirmó el moreno._

 _Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a uno de los muebles de la casa de árbol._

— _¿Un jugo de uvas? — musitó Sakura, curiosa._

 _Sasuke asintió._

— _Así es. Recuerdo que mi padre solía dejar fermentar unas uvas, y con ello preparaba un jugo muy extraño. Desde hace tiempo quería probar su sabor, pero mis padres nunca me dejaban — explicó el Uchiha._

 _Sakura no sabía mucho del pasado de Sasuke. Sabía, de parte de él, que su familia entera fue asesinada, y que, hasta el día en que se encontraron dentro de aquel jardín, el moreno había vagado casi todo el mundo para sobrevivir. Como testimonio de su travesía por la supervivencia, estaban aquellas cicatrices esparcidas por todo el cuerpo del moreno. Sasuke no le contó a la ninfa detalles de quienes eran sus familiares, ni de quién era aquel sujeto que masacró a su familia entera. Lo único que Sakura sabía, es que Sasuke era el hijo de dos reyes muy importantes, y que el azabache estaba, hasta hace tres años, en su búsqueda de venganza._

 _El pelinegro volvió eventualmente con una extraña botija color ámbar. Ésta misma estaba sellada con un corcho de madera, el cual Sasuke retiró con la punta del cuchillo que Sakura había usado para cortar los alimentos. El moreno tomó dos tazas de madera, y depositó aquel oscuro líquido en el interior de las mismas. Por el simple olor intenso, que era emanado de aquel fluido fermentado, Sakura puso una mueca de asco._

— _Mi Príncipe... Ése jugo ya está caducado — elucidó la pequeña ninfa, a la vez que se cubría la nariz con ambas manos._

 _El moreno enarcó una ceja._

— _¿Huh? Oh. ¿Te refieres a ésto?_

 _Sasuke apuntó a la botija que aún sostenía._

 _— No es así. Mis padres solían beber éste jugo fermentado, y se ponían alegres cuando lo hacían — esclareció el Uchiha._

 _Sin embargo, Sakura negó con la cabeza._

— _¿En serio? Pero huele bien feo — replicó con asco la chica, haciendo una mueca infantil muy graciosa, inflando sus mejillas._

 _El azabache rió levemente, y negó con la cabeza._

— _Es sólo el aroma de las uvas fermentadas, Cerezo. No te hará daño — le aseguró Sasuke._

— _...¿De verdad? Es que huele muy intenso — calificó la ninfa._

 _Sakura se mostraba un tanto reticente a probar_ _ **ésa**_ _cosa._

— _Éso se debe al proceso de fermentación. Tan sólo prueba un poco, Cerezo. Si no te gusta, no te obligaré a beber más. Aunque sí deberás terminarte el contenido de tu taza._

 _Ante la propuesta del pelinegro, la ojiesmeralda asintió._

— _De acuerdo. Solamente probaré un poco — esclareció la Haruno._

 _Sasuke le aproximó aquella taza a Sakura, con el jugo de uvas fermentado. Por el aspecto del oscuro líquido, alojado dentro del recipiente, seguramente no estaba contaminado de bacterias, como tampoco se veía que fuese antihigiénico. No obstante, el olor que desprendía era bastante fuerte. Era tan intenso, que las fosas nasales de la ninfa se sentían un tanto resecas, cada vez que aspiraba aquel jugo fermentado. De hecho, el aroma era un tanto parecido al... ¿Alcohol?_

— _Ugh. Qué olor tan desagradable — susurró, prácticamente inaudible, la pelirrosa._

— _Sólo pruébalo, Cerezo. No respires, y dale un trago — le aconsejó el príncipe de los Uchiha._

 _Sakura suspiró, y se animó a tomar de la taza entre sus manos._

— _Bien. Aquí voy — musitó la ojiesmeralda, armándose de valor a tomar aquella intensa bebida._

 _Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se bebieron de un sólo trago el contenido de las tazas. El primer sabor que les llegó a ambos fue increíblemente amargo; una delicia para Sasuke, pero un tormento para Sakura. La ninfa, de inmediato, bajó la taza a la mesa, y tosió como si su vida dependiere de ello. La pelirrosa sentía ganas de vomitar, al tan sólo sentir cómo aquel amargo fluido recorría todo su tracto digestivo. Aquel repulsivo sabor, o al menos en su opinión, quizá tardaría varias horas en desaparecer._

— _¡Yuck! ¡Qué asco! ¡Sabe horrible! — exclamó absolutamente disgustada la princesa de las hadas, al mismo tiempo que se sostenía su garganta, y tosía constantemente._

— _¿De que hablas, Cerezo? ¡Es simplemente un manjar! — elogió el azabache._

 _Sasuke se sirvió otro trago de aquel vino. Incluso sirvió más en el tarro de Sakura._

— _¡Claro que no! ¡Es asqueroso! — repeló la chica, alzando un poco su voz._

— _¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡No es tan malo! Bebe un poco más — le pidió Sasuke._

 _Sin embargo, Sakura negó efusivamente._

— _¡No lo haré! — rebatió la pelirrosa — ¡Sabe espantoso!_

— _Sólo un poco más. Te prometo que no te obligaré de nuevo — le aseguró el Uchiha._

 _Sakura gruñó levemente, pero decidió darle por su lado al moreno._

— _Bien. ¡Pero sólo ésta taza! ¡No beberé otra más! — sentenció la ninfa._

— _Así será — le apoyó el moreno._

 _Nuevamente, Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a beber de un sólo trago aquel amargo líquido. Sakura sentía revuelto el estómago, así como sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que vomitara aquel intenso vino. Pero, extrañamente, ninguno de los dos escenarios sucedió. De hecho, la pequeña ninfa pudo percibir, dentro de aquella amargura, un sabor frutal, propio de la uva. Por un momento, le agradó aquel sabor, aunque, lógicamente, fue opacado por la amargura de la fermentación._

 _Sin embargo, y para infortunio de la pelirrosa, el alcohol de la fermentación del vino comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Debido a la escasa masa corporal de la hermosa hada, quien apenas estaba en los treinta y cinco kilogramos, el etanol pronto actuó en su torrente sanguíneo, y la ninfa sintió cómo su visión se volvía errática. Sakura también percibía cómo se mareaba, y cómo sus sentidos disminuían. Lógicamente, todo ello preocupó a Sasuke, aunque él, de igual manera, se sentía bajo los efectos del alcohol._

— _Cerezo... ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el azabache, con la voz ligeramente distorsionada por la ebriedad._

— _Sí. No pasa nada — musitó con el mismo tono la chica hada._

 _Ahora sí que Sakura estaba bajo los efectos del etanol._

— _Wow. Ahora veo por qué la gente del reino bebían ésta cosa. Es genial el efecto que causa — elogió el príncipe de los Uchiha._

 _Sasuke se sentía extrañamente alegre, como nunca realmente se había sentido._

— _...¿Me sirves un poco más? — le pidió la ninfa, a la vez que extendía su copa._

 _Sakura apenas y podía controlar sus acciones motrices. Estaba oficialmente ebria. Sasuke la miró sorprendido._

— _¿Huh? Creí que ya no querías más — respondió extrañado._

— _...Pues... No sabe tan mal — expresó Sakura, con su voz ebria — Por favor. Sírveme un poco más._

— _Sólo una más. ¿De acuerdo? — aseveró el azabache._

 _La ninfa asintió._

 _Sasuke le sirvió un poco más de aquel vino. Pero, para su impresión, Sakura se lo bebió todo de un sólo trago._

 _— Whoa, Cerezo. No deberías beber de ése modo — le reprendió amablemente el azabache._

— _¿Por qué no? Tú dijiste que no hace daño — se excusó sonriente la pelirrosada._

 _Ahora Sakura sacaba una personalidad tan impropia de ella._

— _No hace daño... En bajas cantidades, pero creo que tú estás exagerando — le reprendió Sasuke._

 _La ninfa agitó su mano en el aire._

— _Como sea. Tú no has bebido nada. Sírveme más, y bebe conmigo — le ordenó la princesa de Iridia, extendiendo nuevamente su taza._

 _Sasuke se resignó, y obedeció el mandato de la ninfa._

 _Y entre trago y trago, ambos se hallaron completamente intoxicados de etanol en su sangre. Aquella botella de tres litros fue vaciada en su totalidad. Lógicamente, Sasuke bebió la mayor parte del contenido, a comparación de Sakura, pero el efecto de la ebriedad fue más intenso en la pequeña ojiesmeralda, debido a que su peso era mucho menor, al tener menos masa corporal._

 _Sasuke parpadeaba con algo de dificultad, tratando de tener una mejor visibilidad de su entorno. Entretanto, la pelirrosa bailaba alegre por doquier, como si estuviese dentro de un salón, con miles de músicos ambientando una fiesta con vals._

— _¡Soy tan feliz! — exclamó demasiado alegre la pelirrosa._

 _Sasuke gruñó un poco molesto._

— _Ya deja de moverte por todas partes, Cerezo. Vas a derribar algo — masculló el azabache, mientras que tenía recostada su cabeza contra la mesa._

— _¡Aww! ¡No seas tan gruñón, mi Príncipe! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a bailar! — le pidió extraña,ente alegre la ninfa._

 _Sakura, repentinamente, se aproximó a Sasuke, y de un sólo tirón de sus brazos irguió al moreno, y antes de que el azabache tuviese oportunidad de reprocharle, por su comportamiento, Sakura colocó una de las manos de éste en su propia cintura, mientras que la otra la tomó entre la suya. Y una vez hecho éso, la ninfa empezó a moverse, como si realmente estuvieran danzando en una elegante fiesta de la nobleza. Sasuke gruñó de molestia por ello, pero sabía que nada lograría con recriminarle a Sakura._

 _Obviamente, los pasos de ambos eran increíblemente torpes y tambaleantes. En parte porque el alcohol les hacía moverse de ése modo, y por el otro gracias a que el Uchiha no cooperaba mucho con el baile, muy a pesar de la frustración de la Haruno._

 _Así se mantuvieron moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta que dieron con el borde de la cama que compartían. En un falso movimiento, ambos tropezaron con la orilla de la misma, mediante lo cual cayeron sobre aquel colchón._

 _Sasuke terminó justo encima de Sakura. Sus rostros quedaron apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, y no sabían si se debía al etanol en su sangre, pero ambos estaban profundamente abochornados. No obstante, ninguno de los dos tuvo intención alguna de separarse, sino que todo lo contrario: Sasuke enredó sus fuertes brazos sobre la diminuta cintura de Sakura, mientras que la ninfa hacía lo mismo con los delicados suyos, pero en el cuello del moreno._

— _Eres tan bonita, Cerezo — le elogió el moreno, quien dirigió una de sus manos a la mejilla de la ninfa._

— _Mi Príncipe... — musitó amorosa la princesa hada._

 _Y quizá, en ése momento, el alcohol fue crucial para aquel escenario, pero ahora Sasuke y Sakura tenían sus bocas unidas, así como sus ojos cerrados. Lógicamente, el beso era torpe, debido a que ninguno de los dos había dado un beso en sus vidas, a su temprana edad. Sus labios se movían con absoluta inexperiencia sobre los del otro, pero fue más que suficiente para embelesarlos a ambos._

 _Sasuke pronto percibió aquel sabor tan peculiar de los labios de Sakura: Cerezas. El Uchiha detestaba los sabores dulces, pero aquellos dulces labios eran realmente una excepción en su libro. Los labios de Sakura eran tan suaves, cálidos, y dulces. Y aunque Sasuke despreciara el dulce en su dieta, en definitiva sentía que podía volverse adicto al sabor cereza de los labios de la princesa de las hadas._

 _Sakura, igualmente, se sentía en el firmamento, al sentir los cálidos y ligeramente ásperos labios de aquel chico que tanto le gustaba. Tal vez él, a comparación de ella, no tenía un sabor en peculiar, pero el simple hecho de que la estaba besando el chico que tanto le gustaba, desde hace un tiempo, compensaba lo "insípido" de sus labios, aunque, realmente, no era ése el caso._

 _Las hormonas de ambos les jugaron demás, y ahora se hallaban acariciándose sus cuerpos sin pudor alguno. El comienzo de la adolescencia de ambos les trajo cambios en todo el cuerpo, y las hormonas de ambos, ahora mismo, estaban actuando libremente. Sasuke acariciaba el pequeño cuerpo de su niña, mientras que era correspondido de una manera más tímida por la hada._

 _Los dulces gemidos de Sakura pronto abandonaron su garganta. Ambos eran extremadamente torpes, en cuanto se refería a los encuentros sexuales, a causa de su corta edad e inexperiencia, pero ahora mismo se estaban comportando como dos adultos. Tal vez realmente no debieron haber consumido cantidades tan exageradas de vino._

 _Sasuke acariciaba los brazos de la ninfa con suavidad y calma, frotando desde los antebrazos hasta los hombros. Sakura, entretanto, masajeaba tiernamente la nuca de su chico, al mismo tiempo que devolvía los besos que le proporcionaba el azabache. Aquellos besos dejaron de ser torpes y faltos de experiencia. Ahora se besaban como un par de amantes. Se notaba que realmente aprendían con velocidad._

 _En una de sus tantas caricias, el Uchiha se detuvo en los hombros de su princesa. Sasuke tomó ambos tirantes, y los deslizó hacia los costados de los brazos de Sakura, y cuando la ninfa se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía su vestido suelto, y sus senos, aún en desarrollo, estaban casi enteramente expuestos. La princesa de las hadas, de inmediato, se cubrió sus pequeños pechos con ambas manos, profundamente avergonzada de que el azabache pudiera verlos, aunque, realmente, no tenía mucho sentido, ya que hace unos años Sasuke la vio desnuda en las termales._

— _No te cubras, Cerezo. Déjame verte, tal y como eres — susurró, con la voz ronca, el príncipe del Clan del Fuego._

 _Sasuke retiró los delgados y delicados brazos de la ninfa, y liberó completamente aquellos pequeños, pero muy hermosos senos. La mirada del pelinegro se oscureció completamente, cosa que puso nerviosa a Sakura. No es que la princesa de Iridia sintiera miedo de parte de Sasuke, ya que ella sabía que el moreno nunca la lastimaría. Simplemente, se sentía completamente expuesta ante aquellas obsidianas de su príncipe._

 _Sasuke, entonces, llevó sus dos manos a aquellos hermosos senos de Sakura. Los tomó a ambos entre sus manos, y aunque aún eran pequeños, producto de la corta edad de la hada, sin duda aquellos pechos eran muy suaves y delicados. Sakura gimió de inmediato, cuando Sasuke atrapó ésos senos entre sus manos, así como los hermosos pezones de ella entre sus dedos._

— _Ahhh... — gimió la ninfa._

— _Dios..._ _Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, Cerezo — le elogió amorosamente Sasuke._

 _Sakura, sin duda, no se esperó la próxima acción. El apuesto pelinegro descendió un poco su cuerpo, hasta quedar a la altura de los pequeños senos de la pelirrosa, y entonces el Uchiha atrapó el pezón derecho de la ninfa con su boca, al cual comenzó a succionar, chupar, lamer, y juguetearlo con su lengua. El otro seno de la princesa hada fue apretado suavemente por la mano derecha de Sasuke, arrancándole más gemidos a Sakura._

 _Tras haber estimulado unos cuantos minutos los pequeños senos de la hermosa ninfa, Sasuke descendió poco a poco hacia la entrepierna de Sakura. Cuando el moreno llegó hasta la ropa interior de la hada, el azabache primero acarició la vagina de su niña por encima de sus bragas, mediante lo cual provocó un estremecimiento de parte de la pequeña ninfa. Sakura no podía describir las extrañas sensaciones que percibía, cada vez que el príncipe del Clan del Fuego constantemente frotaba aquella mano parsimoniosamente sobre la tela de sus bragas. Era como si una especie de cálido fluido le recorriese todo el cuerpo a la ninfa, puesto que su temperatura corporal había aumentado. Además de todo, Sakura sentía un extraño cosquilleo entre sus piernas._

 _Sasuke se armó de osadía, y finalmente retiró la tela que cubría la entrepierna de la ninfa. Lo que sus ojos vieron, dejaron al Uchiha completamente pasmado._

 _La vagina de la princesa hada se hizo presente, tan suave, y tan delicada. Obviamente, el cuerpo de Sakura aún se hallaba en desarrollo, pero ya empezaba a dar algunas muestras de feminidad. La intimidad de la ninfa era aún la de una preadolescente, aunque aún así logró excitar al pelinegro con su increíble belleza, con aquel par de labios vaginales tonalidad rosa pálido._

— _Eres tan hermosa, Cerezo — enunció lujurioso Sasuke; un comportamiento nada acorde para sus casi trece años._

 _Sin darle oportunidad de replicar a Sakura, Sasuke pronto llevó su lengua a la vagina de su niña, con lo cual provocó que la princesa hada gimiera audiblemente, y se retorciera del terrible deleite, al sentir cómo por primera vez recibía sexo oral. La ninfa parecía gusano, de tanto retorcerse en la cómoda cama en la cual yacía. Sus manos, que antes estaban apretando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, ahora estaban enterradas en la espesa melena azabache de su Dulce Príncipe, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el rostro de su amado contra su vagina._

 _El Uchiha tomó entonces una nueva iniciativa, cuando usó sus manos para separar los labios externos de la vagina de Sakura, mediante lo cual reveló los delicados pliegues color rosa pálido de la princesa de Iridia. Y tan pronto reveló los labios interiores de la hada, Sasuke no perdió su tiempo, puesto que su boca se selló contra la vagina de la hermosa princesa ninfa, e inició su tratamiento tortuoso al sexo de Sakura._

 _Sasuke, prácticamente, se alimentaba de la húmeda y cálida vagina de su Cerezo. Bebía sus fluidos vaginales. Besaba aquel diminuto botón carnoso, conocido como clítoris. Frotaba suavemente los pequeños labios vaginales rosados de la hada, entre los labios de su propia boca, así como también los estiraba. Succionaba toda la vagina de Sakura. El moreno no dejaba un sólo rincón sin atender de la intimidad de la ninfa._

 _Al ser la primera experiencia sexual de Sakura, no enduró por mucho tiempo toda aquella tortura deliciosa. La princesa hada arqueó su espalda ampliamente, y se retorció al llegar al orgasmo. Los fluidos vaginales escaparon de la intimidad de la ninfa, los cuales recorrieron sus piernas, como un torrente de agua. Lógicamente, Sasuke bebió todos aquellos dulces fluidos vaginales de su niña, los cuales tenían el mismo sabor que los labios de su princesa. Definitivamente, aquel sabor a cereza de Sakura se estaba volviendo una adicción en el príncipe del Clan del Fuego._

 _Aún a pesar de haberse bebido todos los jugos vaginales, de la princesa ninfa, Sasuke aún se mantenía alimentándose de su vagina. Su lengua y su boca seguía besando, chupando, lamiendo, y succionando cada rincón de aquella tierna carne. Sakura apenas y podía controlar el tortuoso placer que sentía, al recibir cada una de las atenciones del Uchiha para con su vagina. Ni siquiera podía mover un sólo músculo, ya que el éxtasis la había dejado casi fatigada._

 _No obstante, la princesa hada dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna de Sasuke, y pudo notar un bulto un tanto pronunciado, en su pantalón corto. Sakura se preguntaba qué era exactamente éso, así que, como pudo, se reincorporó sentada, y levantó a aquel apuesto moreno a la altura de su rostro. La hermosa ninfa se abrazó al cuello de su Dulce Príncipe, para después plantarle un beso profundo y suave. Sasuke correspondió aquel beso._

 _Sakura aprovechó un momento de distracción de su príncipe, para descender su mano a la entrepierna de éste. En cuanto la Haruno posicionó su pequeña mano sobre aquel paquete, que sobresalía del pantalón corto del azabache, éste soltó un gruñido ronco, señal de la excitación que se había contenido desde hace ya varios minutos. Animada por la reacción tan peculiar de Sasuke, Sakura acarició aquel bulto, de una manera similar a la que el moreno lo hizo con su entrepierna. El Uchiha, entretanto, se entretenía acariciando suavemente los pequeños pechos, aún en desarrollo, de Sakura._

 _Repentinamente, Sasuke detuvo la mano de la ninfa, por lo que extrañó a ésta última. El pelinegro tomó el mentón de la chica, y le plantó otro beso, aunque ahora era un tanto más corto. Posteriormente, el Uchiha se recostó en aquella cama de espaldas, y con un hábil movimiento de sus brazos, Sasuke colocó el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo, dejando su rostro a la altura de la entrepierna de la princesa del reino de las hadas. Sakura, del mismo modo, quedó enfrente de aquel bulto que se asomaba en el pantalón corto del azabache._

 _Sasuke, entonces, de nuevo hizo a un lado las bragas blancas de algodón de Sakura, y descubrió, una vez más, aquella hermosa vagina de la ninfa, por lo que de inmediato usó su boca para estimularla una vez más. La lengua de Sasuke se adentró un poco al interior de la cavidad vaginal de la princesa hada, con la cual contorneó aquel tejido mucoso que eran las paredes vaginales de su niña. Sus manos, mientras tanto, se mantenían acariciando las suaves piernas de la hada, desde la parte posterior de sus rodillas, hasta aquel trasero respingón. Sakura seguramente algún día sería una mujer increíblemente hermosa, y Sasuke quería asegurarse de marcar su territorio, si bien de manera inconsciente, para que ella le perteneciera desde ése momento. Su_ _ **macho alfa**_ _despertó en ése momento._

 _A ésas alturas, Sakura ya había perdido algo de inhibición, quizá producto de aquel vino altamente fermentado. La pelirrosa por fin descubrió el pene de Sasuke, y pese a que aún no estaba completamente desarrollado, la ojiesmeralda aún así se sorprendió. Aquel hinchado miembro debía medir unos quince centímetros de largo, y cerca de cuatro centímetros de grosor. Pero lo que realmente le encantó a Sakura era aquel glande que adornaba la punta del pene de su amado. Era simplemente hermoso, y lucía apetitoso, de acuerdo a la opinión de la joven ninfa._

 _La pelirrosa tomó aquel tronco con su pequeña mano, y movió la misma de arriba hacia abajo, masturbando suavemente el pene de Sasuke. Cuando escuchó un ronco gemido del moreno, así como sintió el incremento de las succiones y chupadas de la boca del azabache en su vagina, la ninfa fue motivada a continuar la estimulación al pene del ojinegro, aunque, al cabo de un tiempo, el masturbarlo con su mano ya no le satisfacía, por lo que Sakura se metió aquel pene a su boca. La princesa hada imitó lo mejor que podía aquello que Sasuke hacía con su vagina. Su lengua contorneó el glande de su príncipe, mientras que, ocasionalmente, succionaba todo el tronco._

 _De alguna manera, el Uchiha se las ingenió para recostarse de perfil, sin romper aquel sesenta y nueve que había formado con su Cerezo, y ahora ambos yacían de lado, en la misma posición sexual, a la vez que se estimulaban sus sexos. Y gracias a que ahora estaban recostados de lado, Sasuke tuvo fácil acceso al rosado y hermoso ano de Sakura, aunque tuvo que usar su mano izquierda para acomodar el trasero de la preciosa ninfa._

 _Pero tan pronto el rostro del Uchiha se posicionó a la altura del apretado esfínter anal de la princesa hada, Sasuke usó su lengua y boca para castigarlo. La lengua de Sasuke se adentró a aquella cavidad anal de su niña, y contorneó la orilla interna de aquel hermoso recto de su princesa, mientras que su boca succionaba aquel asterisco color rosa pálido. Cada vez que los labios de Sasuke se separaban del bonito ano de la princesa hada, se escuchaba un sonoro "pop", además de un intenso gemido de parte de Sakura._

 _Y entre tantas estimulaciones, succiones, lamidas, y chupadas, el orgasmo ya estaba próximo en ambos chicos. La primera en sufrir el éxtasis fue Sakura, quien se mantenía estimulando amorosamente el pene de Sasuke, como si se tratase de miel untada en una cuchara. Sakura sentía cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría desde su cabeza, y se dirigía con velocidad a su entrepierna, y cuando Sasuke hizo una última succión en el ano de la princesa hada, y frotó con pasión el clítoris de la ninfa, con el pulgar de su mano derecha, la ninfa gritó audiblemente, finalmente llegando al tan anhelado orgasmo._

 _Sakura expulsó todos los fluidos de su vagina, los cuales se escurrieron por sus piernas. Entretanto, Sasuke eyaculó dentro de la boca de su Cerezo, forzando a la pequeña ninfa a ingerir todo aquel espeso semen que inundaba el interior de su boca, y el que descendía por su garganta. Igualmente, Sasuke al instante se dirigió a la vagina de su niña, y bebió todos los dulces jugos sabor cereza que emanaban de aquella hermosa y tierna vagina de la hada. El moreno bebió y bebió todos ésos fluidos, hasta que dejó completamente limpia aquella preciosa y delicada vagina, aunque húmeda de su propia saliva._

 _Ambos se quedaron recostados unos segundos. Sakura ya no tenía energías. Todas sus fuerzas le habían abandonado con aquel potente orgasmo, y sentía cómo su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Sus ojos, del mismo modo, se sentían adormilados. No obstante, la pequeña ninfa sintió cómo Sasuke la había levantado entre sus poderosos brazos, y la había recostado en la cama; específicamente hablando, la cabeza de Sakura ahora reposaba en una almohada. La hermosa ninfa pronto se sintió abrigada por las cobijas de la cama donde dormían, así como el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado al suyo, y el fuerte brazo de éste en su pequeña y delicada cintura. Sakura se acercó a aquel apuesto pelinegro, y le dio un último beso de amor en sus labios, antes de finalmente acurrucarse en el poderoso pecho de su querido príncipe._

— _Te quiero mucho,_ _ **mi Dulce Príncipe**_ _— musitó adormilada la princesa de las hadas._

 _Sasuke sonrió al ver cómo su princesa se había quedado dormida, entre sus brazos._

— _Yo no te quiero, Cerezo — susurró el azabache._

 _Entre sus sueños, la ninfa hizo una expresión de dolor, pero Sasuke la apretó contra su cuerpo._

 _— Yo te amo,_ _ **mi Pequeña Flor de Cerezo**_ _— complementó el apuesto pelinegro._

 _La expresión de Sakura se relajó, y sonrió bellamente en sus sueños._

 _Y con el aroma a cerezos, que emanaba de la piel y cabello de la princesa hada, así como el calor que desprendía del cuerpo de la increíblemente hermosa ninfa, Sasuke se sintió tan relajado que se durmió de inmediato, abrazado a aquella bonita hada._

 _Desde ése momento, sus destinos fueron sellados para siempre. Sus cuerpos y almas estarían enlazados por la eternidad._

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban absolutamente anonadados. Hasta aquel día y momento, habían perdido aquel recuerdo de cuando se "entregaron" por primera vez. Tal vez ninguno de los dos había perdido su virginidad aquel día, pero habían tenido un encuentro sexual bastante inadecuado, al menos para sus cortas edades. La hermosa ninfa era quien se hallaba más impactada de los dos, ya que ella nunca se habría imaginado que tuvo acto sexual, aunque no carnal, con aquel apuesto y fuerte pelinegro que tanto amaba.

Sasuke estaba igualmente impactado, aunque no al grado de Sakura. Lo que realmente le había sorprendido era que, aún siendo un niño, había sido bastante precoz, aunque él jamás fue consciente de ello. Bien era cierto que, durante su travesía de venganza, jamás se le había pasado por la mente al Uchiha el tener sexo con alguna mujer, mas no era porque fuese absolutamente inmune a las sensaciones hormonales. Era porque, simple y sencillamente, ninguna de aquellas mujeres, que conoció durante sus viajes, eran _**su Cerezo**_. Todas estaban _**demasiado**_ lejos de estar a la altura de su niña. Por ello, detestaba que alguna mujerzuela se le insinuase. Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para su pequeña princesa. Para su niña. Y para nadie más.

— E-Entonces... Tú y yo... — musitó nerviosa la preciosa hada.

Sasuke asintió.

— Sí — pronunció el moreno por lo bajo — Éso parece. Ni yo mismo puedo creer que hayamos tenido _**ésa**_ clase de encuentro. No entiendo cómo es que perdimos las memorias de ello.

Sakura se llevó sus pequeñas manos a su rostro. Ahora, resulta que había estado a punto de perder su virginidad un año antes que su odiada/querida amiga pelirrubia. Su reputación de niña inocente estaba arruinada. Sin embargo, la realidad era que la ninfa no se sentía avergonzada por lo que sucedió, sino porque lo había compartido con el hombre de sus sueños, a tan temprana edad. Ahora, Sakura entendía el porqué Sasuke parecía un experto al acariciar y estimular su cuerpo, cada vez que hacían el amor. Y hablando de ello...

— Un momento... — masculló enojada la princesa hada.

Sakura afiló su mirada, y frunció el entrecejo un poco. Posteriormente, volvió sus esmeraldas a unas indiferentes obsidianas. Sasuke, entretanto, enarcó una ceja extrañado.

— Éso quiere decir que _**tú**_ lo hiciste a propósito — espetó la ninfa, de manera acusadora.

El azabache se encogió de hombros.

— Claro que no — se excusó indiferente el moreno — Yo no sabía que un jugo de uvas fermentado nos iba a intoxicar. Además, tú me dejaste que te besara, y que te acariciara.

— ¡Éso es porque tú me embriagaste, tarado! — rugió enojada la princesa de Iridia, mientras que le apuntó inquisidoramente al Uchiha con su dedo índice izquierdo — ¡Yo no era consciente de mis actos!

Sasuke mostró su sonrisa torcida, lo que jugaba con la paciencia de la ninfa.

— Ya te lo dije: Fue un accidente. No todo fue tan malo, Cerezo. Pude disfrutar de tu hermoso cuerpo — ronroneó seductor el azabache, a la vez que rodeaba el delicado cuerpo de la hermosa hada con sus brazos.

Sakura, sin embargo, se molestó aún mas.

— ¡Eres un pedófilo! ¡Y un degenerado! — vociferó irritada la ninfa ojiesmeralda, quien además le dio una serie de tirones a las hebras negras de Sasuke, así como unos pellizcos, y arañones.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! ¡Éso no es cierto! — se defendió el moreno — ¡Yo tampoco estaba consciente de lo que hacía!

Sakura detuvo su asalto contra el apuesto azabache, aunque la ninfa se cruzó de brazos, y desvió su mirada de aquellas obsidianas tan profundas como el abismo.

—Hmp. Sí, claro. Te aprovechaste del hecho de que estaba alcoholizada, idiota — masculló la princesa hada, aún con su rostro enrojecido de enojo.

Sasuke mantuvo su sonrisa, y depositó unos suaves besos en la tersa piel de los hombros de Sakura. La ninfa trataba de no rendirse ante las caricias de su amado, aunque era una tarea casi imposible para ella.

— Vamos, Cerezo. Yo no lo hice a propósito. De verdad. Yo nunca imaginé que terminaríamos ebrios al tomar de aquel vino — musitó el príncipe del Clan del Fuego cálidamente, muy cerca del rostro de la chica.

Sakura sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, ante la cercanía de su amado.

— Aún así... No me arrepiento de haberte besado y acariciado. Sabes que te amo, Sakura. Eres a la única persona que amo en éste mundo — le aseguró Sasuke, con absoluta franqueza.

Sakura volvió su mirada abochornada y tímida a la del Uchiha. La ninfa se sintió enternecida por la honestidad de Sasuke. Sabía que el azabache la amaba, tanto como ella a él. Tal vez era cierto que no era correcto que dos menores de edad tuvieran _**ésa**_ clase de experiencias, pero en el acto entre ellos no hubo aún una sola pizca de perversión, o de lujuria. Su acto, pese a sus cortas edades, fue de amor puro. Amor inconsciente, pero amor a fin de cuentas.

Sakura sonrió como ella siempre solía hacerlo. A continuación, tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos, y lo acercó al suyo. La princesa de las hadas le dio un dulce, suave, y amoroso beso en los labios de su hombre, quien correspondió aquel gesto. La ninfa profundizó la unión de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke levantó a la princesa de Iridia del trasero, y la colocaba sobre su regazo a horcajadas. Sakura posicionó cada una de sus increíblemente hermosas piernas a los costados de Sasuke, mientras que el moreno enredaba sus musculosos y poderosos brazos en la cintura de su Cerezo. La ninfa, igualmente, enredó sus finos y delicados brazos en el cuello de su Dulce Príncipe.

Tras unos segundos, ambos separaron sus labios, y abrieron los ojos paulatinamente. Sakura ahora tenía en sus esmeraldas aquel brillo de amor que sólo mostraba con su querido Sasuke-kun. Sasuke, del mismo modo, le sonrió suavemente, y pegó su frente con la de su pequeña Flor de Cerezo. La ninfa soltó una risilla, y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

— Oh, Sasu-chan. Siempre fuiste un pervertido. ¿No es así? — bromeó con dulzura la hermosa hada.

El azabache se encogió de hombros, y rió levemente.

— Pero solamente lo soy contigo, Cerezo — enunció suavemente Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió ante la afirmación de su príncipe, y lo besó una vez más en los labios.

Y de nueva cuenta, Sasuke y Sakura hicieron el amor en aquel mítico Jardín de la Vida. Hicieron el amor, desde el día, pasando por el atardecer, hasta que la noche llegó. Sus cuerpos y almas se entregaron por el resto del día. Ambos perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

.

.

 **...**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos lo que siguen la historia. Y en costumbre constante, quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi colega Lulyta-chan. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo (espero pronto tenga algo de tiempo para leer todos tus fics. Pero te prometo que eventualmente lo haré).**

 **Sé que éste capítulo en particular puede llegar a no ser del agrado de todos. Pero cuando estuve reeditando la historia, eventualmente llegué al episodio número 21:** ** _El Jardín de los Recuerdos_** **. Me percaté de que hubo toda una serie de eventos que pasé por alto, y que me hubiese gustado incluirlos. Por ésa razón, fue que decidí incluir una segunda parte.**

 **Aún así, la historia será primordialmente sobre acción, aventura, y fantasía. Por lo que, a partir del próximo capítulo, nos adentraremos en los eventos más importantes de la trama. Así que me temo éste episodio será el último enteramente dedicado al SasuSaku, al menos por un buen tiempo (Claro que con ello no quiero decir que ya no habrá momentos SasuSaku. Simplemente no dedicaré capítulos enteros a ello por el momento). Finalmente, el género de la historia es Adventure/Fantasy.**

 **En fin. Sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido de ustedes, mis estimados lectores.**


	29. Reencuentro

**Capítulo XXIX:** Reencuentro.

 **Tres días antes...**

Un pelirrubio se hallaba en una taberna, situada en una de las costas del Continente del Viento. Había estado rastreando la pista con respecto al paradero de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. De acuerdo a lo que la reina Kaguya le había informado, es que el Dragón Escarlata y la princesa de Iridia habían sido ubicados anteriormente en las proximidades del Continente de la Tierra, pero el avistamiento había sido remoto, puesto que, posteriormente, se les vio en una de las costas del Continente del Viento. Continente donde, actualmente, se hallaba el mercenario pelirrubio.

Regularmente, al rubio no le llevaba tanto tiempo el localizar a sus objetivos. Sin embargo, al parecer la Haruno y el Uchiha jugaban bastante bien sus cartas, ya que apenas y dejaban pistas con respecto a sus paraderos. Cuando hizo una investigación encubierta, el cazarrecompensas halló que en la misma costa, donde actualmente se localizaba él mismo, dos hombres habían quedado inconscientes misteriosamente. Lo extraño del caso es que aquellos hombres, al haber sido interrogados con respecto a los acontecimientos, no podían recordar nada más allá de cuando estaban laborando. Más adelante, la guardia marítima de Wintersun, nación que actualmente gobernaba por De Facto el Continente del Viento, pudo encontrar una lancha abandonada en altamar. Aquel pequeño bote fue ubicado dentro de un punto de no retorno, en lo que hipotéticamente sería el territorio ocupado por la Gran Atlántida.

El rubio tenía la certeza de que Sasuke y Sakura viajaban en aquella lancha, y que algo sucedió en altamar que hizo que quedara aquella lancha abandonada. Era altamente improbable que el azabache y la pelirrosa hayan sufrido de alguna clase de accidente. El mercenario ya había trabajado en el tipo de casos que implicaba la eliminación de seres de la especie Faerie, y sabía, de primera mano, que las hadas eran seres muy poderosos, capaces de manipular los elementos. La mera idea de que les hubiese ocurrido un accidente era altamente improbable.

Uno era un guerrero Shaolin, discípulo de la legendaria Élder Wu Mei, quien era conocida como la guerrera más poderosa entre los Shaolin, apenas por debajo del Uchiha, pero por encima de los Cinco Élders Legendarios del Shaolin. Por ésa, y muchas otras tantas razones, a Sasuke se le temía por ser un poderoso, y prácticamente invencible, guerrero, misma razón por la cual era conocido como el _**Dragón Escarlata**_. La chica hada, por su parte, era nada más y nada menos que la legítima heredera al trono de Iridia, de quien se decía era descendiente de uno de los Clanes más poderosos de Terra, así como la sucesora de Eva del Génesis. Ésa combinación, por sí sola, era más que suficiente para enfrentar cualquier clase de peligro.

Algo definitivamente sucedió en altamar. No podrían haber simplemente desaparecido. El mercenario tenía sus sospechas.

— ¿Sueles perder el tiempo en lugares tan pútridos como éste? — se burló una voz, bastante irritante para el mercenario pelirrubio.

— ¿Acaso te importa tanto? — respondió ácidamente el cazarrecompensas.

— Digamos que... solamente tengo algo de curiosidad — enunció el recién llegado.

— Pues te quedarás con la duda — sentenció el rubio, para después darle un enorme trago a una botella de licor que había pedido.

— Tan amigable como de costumbre. Ya extrañaba tu falta de hospitalidad.

El recién llegado se sentó en la misma mesa que el pelirrubio, colocando igualmente una botella de alcohol sobre la superficie de la misma.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, Nagato? No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para charlar de los viejos tiempos — le cuestionó el mercenario.

— Directo al grano, como siempre. Muy bien.

El pelirrojo le dio un largo trago a su propia botella, dejándola casi vacía.

— Kaguya-sama quiere saber porqué tardas tanto en localizar a la princesa Sakura. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que te encomendó la búsqueda de la princesa de Iridia.

— Estoy en éso. ¿O es que acaso tu reina cree que encontrar a dos fugitivos, por todo el mundo, es cosa de un par de días? — respondió con crudeza el ojizafiro.

Nagato se encogió de hombros.

— Pues se supone que tú eres un profesional cuando se trata de atrapar a prófugos — aseveró el Uzumaki.

— Ya quisiera ver que Kaguya, aún con su ejército entero, diera con el paradero de la rosadita en unos cuantos días.

El rubio bebió otro trago de licor, comportándose indiferente ante el cuestionamiento de la eficiencia de sus servicios.

— Sabes muy bien que Lady Kaguya no tolera la ineptitud, ni la ineficiencia. Ella ha matado a otros por errores menores — le afirmó fríamente Nagato.

El rubio únicamente se cruzó de hombros.

— Tu reina es la menor de mis preocupaciones. El día que me de la gana la mato a ella, junto contigo, y los demás. Todos ustedes no son más que un montón de basuras — replicó con la misma frialdad el mercenario.

El Uzumaki sonrió torcidamente, y soltó una risa socarrona.

— Así que el gran Huracán Dorado del Viento tiene su orgullo. ¿Eh? — se burló aún más vehemente Nagato — Supongo que es lo justo. Después de todo, has sido el guerrero más poderoso que ha tenido el Continente del Viento. Pero, ¿Me pregunto si Kaguya estaría dispuesta a pagarte la misma cantidad, si es que te retrasas más de lo debido?

El pelirrubio chasqueó la lengua irritado. Nagato supo presionar los botones adecuados. Si algo le frustraba al cazarrecompensas, era el tener que hacer un trabajo sucio, llamado también operaciones negras, el cual requería de un enorme esfuerzo, tiempo, y planeación, para que terminara cobrando una cantidad mediocre por el mismo. Por otro lado, Nagato en parte tenía razón: Se había retrasado ya bastante en dar con el paradero de la hija legítima de la diosa Kaguya. Si a éso se le aunaba que, en el último par de días, el rubio se la había pasado teniendo sexo con cuanta bella mujer se le cruzaba por su camino, cortesía de ser él mismo bastante bien parecido, era una verdadera receta para el desastre.

En alguna otra ocasión, el mercenario habría optado por matar a Kaguya, si es que no le pagaba lo acordado por el trabajo, pero sabía que de repetir aquella misma hazaña, como lo había hecho anteriormente con otros, se quedaría sin una cliente bastante adinerada. No podía arriesgar su modo de vida, que básicamente consistía en ahogarse en alcohol, y tener a las mujeres más hermosas y exuberantes en su cama.

Nagato sonrió burlón, cuando vio el cambio en el semblante de aquel pelirrubio, con el que varias veces llegó a compartir misiones negras. Conocía bastante bien a aquel mercenario que tenía frente de sí mismo, no sólo porque procedieran de la misma nación, sino porque ambos eran igual de ambiciosos. A fin de cuentas, ambos eran mercenarios. La única diferencia, es que Nagato era un mercenario "de tiempo completo", a comparación del pelirrubio. El ojizafiro no tenía una lealtad particular a un sólo cliente.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuándo piensas llevar a Sakura-hime ante Kaguya-sama? — le preguntó con cinismo el ojirubí.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, y le dio un nuevo trago a su botella de licor.

— Tsk. Se la llevaré a más tardar en tres días — masculló el pelirrubio.

Nagato sonrió zorrunamente, y se vació por completo la botella que había adquirido.

— Éso espero, por el bien de tus giles. Ya sabes lo irritable que puede llegar a ser la reina Otsutsuki si no salen las cosas como ella quiere — aseveró el pelirrojo.

Y es que Kaguya era más que capaz de destruir una nación entera, si es que estaba furiosa.

— Asegúrate también de llevar sana y salva a la princesa de Iridia. No queremos más problemas de los que ya tenemos, por culpa de Kabuto — masculló Nagato.

— Veo que Yakushi sigue siendo un completo inútil — espetó el pelirrubio.

— Lo es. Pero no tenemos más efectivos a nuestra disposición — aludió el Uzumaki, encogiéndose de hombros — En fin. Era lo único que necesitaba comunicarte. Apresúrate a hallar a la princesa Senju — concluyó el pelirrojo, para después levantarse de su asiento.

— Tsk. Sí, como sea — pronunció entre dientes el ojizafiro.

— Por cierto...

Nagato se detuvo unos pasos al frente, y volvió su rostro hacia el mercenario.

— ... ¿Por casualidad has visto a Onikage?

— ¿Por qué tendría yo que saber de ése infeliz? Soy un asesino a suelo, no una niñera — rebatió amargamente el mercenario.

Nagato se rió por lo bajo. De alguna manera, se esperaba semejante reacción.

— Entiendo. Supongo que tendré que seguirlo buscando yo mismo.

Nagato se dio la vuelta, decidido a retirarse.

— Fue un gusto volver a verte — expresó el pelirrojo, justo antes de salir de aquella taberna.

— Tsk. Cómo odio a ése imbécil — masculló el mercenario.

El rubio se vació por completo la botella entera de licor, y después salió de aquel bar de mala muerte, dispuesto a completar de una buena vez por todas la misión que le había otorgado la reina/diosa de todo Terra.

.

* * *

.

 **Día Presente.**

La mañana llegó en el mítico Huerto del Edén. Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, hallándose a sí misma recostada sobre el musculoso torso de su Dulce Príncipe. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, con una cobija cubriéndoles a ambos. La ninfa estaba completamente desnuda, al igual que Sasuke. Sakura se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, dado que el día de ayer se la pasó haciendo el amor con su querido Sasuke-kun. Apenas y se detuvieron un par de horas, y éso porque Sasuke, eventualmente, tuvo algo de hambre. Si el azabache no tuviese aquellas necesidades fisiológicas, propias de los humanos, seguramente habría continuado haciéndole el amor todo el tiempo.

Si así eran días comunes, con el príncipe de los Uchiha, Sakura ni se imaginaba cómo sería la verdadera luna de miel, cuando en su momento lleguen a contraer matrimonio. Bueno, de hecho, sí se imaginaba, al menos un poco, cómo sería aquel susodicho escenario. Seguramente se la pasarían haciendo el amor, hasta que desfallecieran ambos. Aunque por algún motivo, la hermosa hada presentía que ella sería la primera en perder el conocimiento.

Sakura se intentó reincorporar de aquel poderoso cuerpo, pero al instante que colocó sus manos en el musculoso pecho de Sasuke, éste afirmó su agarre en la cintura de ella, impidiéndole con ello el levantarse. Sakura forcejeó un poco, aunque, como siempre, fue enteramente inútil. La ninfa suspiró audiblemente, y se escurrió como pudo hasta el rostro de su amado pelinegro. La princesa hada tomó las mejillas del moreno entre sus pequeñas manos, y le dio un beso en aquellos labios semi-ásperos.

— ¿Ya me vas a dejar levantarme, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó calmadamente la pelirrosa.

Sasuke, aún con los ojos cerrados, negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Así estoy bastante cómodo — replicó perezosamente el moreno.

La ojiesmeralda suspiró una vez más, y le abrió los párpados con sus pulgares.

— Sasuke-kun. En serio. Déjame levantarme. Tenemos trabajo que hacer — le regañó la hada — Y otra cosa... ¿Podrías sacar tu pene de mi vagina?

La pelirrosa preguntó lo último en un susurro, completamente avergonzada. Tras haber hecho el amor en la noche, Sakura quedó inconsciente, y Sasuke jamás salió de ella.

El azabache una vez más negó.

— No quiero. Me gusta sentir tu vaginita húmeda y cálida apretándome — expresó el azabache, con su típica sonrisa egocéntrica.

Sakura gruñó levemente en respuesta, aunque también se había sonrojado por el comentario tan vulgar de su novio.

— Sasuke-kun. Ya deja de estar de pervertido y...

El reclamo de Sakura fue interrumpido, cuando Sasuke la besó pasionalmente en los labios, aunque conservando la dulzura que siempre caracterizaban la unión de sus labios. La ninfa no tuvo mayor remedio que devolver el amoroso gesto, mientras sus pequeñas manos se hundían en la espesa melena oscura de su amado. Entretanto, su príncipe descendió sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, al cual le dio el trato que siempre solía hacerlo: Amasarlo, apretarlo, y hundir los dedos en el ano de su Cerezo. Obviamente, los gemidos de Sakura se hicieron presentes casi de inmediato.

— Sasuke-kun... Ahhh... Tenemos que seguir con la... Ahhh... Misión... — articulaba con dificultad la princesa hada, a causa de sus gemidos.

Y como siempre, a Sasuke le importó un carajo éso.

— Lo sé. Continuaremos la misión, después de que hagamos el amor — dictaminó el moreno — Ya sabes que me gusta hacer el amor contigo, al menos dos veces al día. Y te toca que te haga el amor cada que despertamos.

Aprovechando que su pene estaba dentro de ella, Sasuke empezó el mete y saca. Los gemidos de Sakura se incrementaron, conforme el moreno embestía en el interior de su vagina. Sasuke se incorporó sentado en aquella cama, en posición de loto. Sus manos sostuvieron el trasero de Sakura, mientras que ella, como de costumbre, se enganchó a él como una lapa. Durante las penetraciones, Sasuke jamás separó sus labios de los de su pequeña, pues no había nada más que le fascinara al Uchiha que hacer el amor con su niña, mientras la devoraba a besos. Nunca fallaba en excitarle en sobremanera.

La princesa de Iridia, con una mano, acariciaba los cabellos oscuros del Uchiha, mientras que con la otra arañaba la espalda del mismo. Con cada vez que el glande de Sasuke chocaba contra su cérvix, Sakura soltaba un intenso gemido, aunque aquellos sonidos eróticos quedaban atrapados en los labios del azabache. A la ninfa le encantaba aquella posición. A parte de que la penetración era muy profunda, lo cual le permitía a Sakura sentir todo aquel gigantesco pene de sus Sasuke-kun que tanto le encantaba, a la princesa hada le fascinaba que Sasuke la besara mientras le hacía el amor. La hermosa ninfa se sentía tan amada cuando Sasuke unía sus labios con los de ella, y cuando el moreno le penetraba su pequeña vagina con suavidad y lentitud, aunque siempre lo hacía muy profundo y pasional.

Sasuke continuó embistiendo dentro de la vagina de Sakura, sintiendo cómo aquella tierna carne, que eran sus paredes vaginales, se frotaban contra todo su pene. La ninfa era tan apretada, tan cálida, tan húmeda, y tan suave por dentro. Los fluidos de Sakura no hacían otra cosa más que facilitarle las penetraciones al pene del moreno en aquella húmeda y rosada cueva. Su glande colisionaba contra la entrada del útero de Sakura, cada vez que penetraba dentro de ella.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, de estar recibiendo cada una de las estocadas del pene de Sasuke dentro de su vagina, Sakura sintió cómo el orgasmo la asechaba de manera inevitable. Su cuerpo se tensó, y aquel característico calor la recorrió desde su cabeza, hacia su entrepierna. La vagina de la princesa hada se apretó contra el pene de Sasuke, quien gruñó por el fuerte aprisionamiento en su colosal miembro. La ninfa gimió fuertemente el nombre de su amado, y finalmente llegó al éxtasis, comenzando a expulsar un río de sus fluidos a través de su vagina.

Sasuke no tardó en llegar a su propio orgasmo. Tan sólo le bastó unas cuantas acometidas de su pene, dentro de la empapada vagina de su niña, para que él expulsara su semen en el interior de su Cerezo, con la única diferencia de que el moreno gruñó estruendosamente al soltar el primer disparo de esperma dentro del útero de Sakura. Mientras tanto, la princesa hada gemía con cada chorro de semen que era lanzado dentro de su vagina, la cual, como siempre, no pudo contener todo el sobreabundante esperma que salía del pene de su querido príncipe, así que se derramó en toda aquella cama.

Sakura y Sasuke compartieron unos últimos besos, mientras aún sus cuerpos se mantenían pegados. La ninfa tenía aquel brillo de amor en su mirada. Se sentía tan feliz de poder compartir aquellos momentos, tan íntimos y románticos, con su Dulce Príncipe. El corazón de la hermosa hada estaba henchido de amor por el príncipe de los Uchiha. Sakura se sentía tan dadivada por poder acariciar, besar, y hacer el amor de ésa manera con el pelinegro de su niñez, que tanto amaba. Ahora, aquel pequeño de hebras azabache era todo un hombre, y uno muy masculino y poderoso.

Sasuke, igualmente, se sentía feliz de tener a su hermosa princesa a su lado. La pequeña y tímida niña de su pasado ahora era una increíblemente preciosa joven, encaminándose a ser algún día una bella mujer. El cuerpo de su Cerezo había cambiado notoriamente, pero su espíritu, su alma, y su corazón seguían teniendo aquella esencia infantil. Era una chica tan dulce, amorosa, compasiva, y tierna. Toda ésa combinación fue lo que hizo que Sasuke se enamorara perdidamente de su niña.

Ambos compartieron un beso prolongado y suave, antes de separar sus labios finalmente, aunque Sakura depositó un último beso de pico en los labios de su apuesto príncipe.

Tras ello, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a las termales, donde no sólo se ducharon, sino que hicieron el amor unas cuantas veces más. Sexo oral, vaginal, y anal, todos incluidos en varias sesiones de pasional y amoroso acto carnal entre el Sasuke y la princesa de las hadas.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, ahora los chicos estaban tomando un refrigerio ligero. Sakura apenas y se alimentaba de algunas bayas, más por gusto que por necesidad. Por el contrario, Sasuke prácticamente devoraba cuanto platillo restante había del día de ayer, pues, a consejo de la ninfa, lo mejor era no dejar residuos de alimentos, ya que lo más probable es que no volvieran al Edén, al menos en un largo tiempo, así que el azabache se dedicaba a acabar con todo lo que fuese comestible.

— Oye, Sasuke-kun — le llamó repentinamente la ninfa.

El azabache levantó su mirada, tras haber engullido un largo trozo de carne de cordero.

— ¿Qué sucede? — replicó calmadamente el apuesto pelinegro, tras beber un poco de vino.

— ¿A dónde crees que deberíamos ir, después de salir del Huerto? — le preguntó la princesa hada.

Sasuke bajó a la mesa los cubiertos que estaba usando, y se pasó una mano por su cabellera azabache.

— Pues de momento sería rastrear el actual paradero de Kaguya — afirmó el moreno — Aunque, para serte honesto, éso no será muy práctico, una vez que crucemos el portal.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? — inquirió extrañada la pelirrosa.

— Al menos de que Theia haga algo con el portal, seremos redirigidos al _**Continente Olvidado**_. Éste se encuentra en las proximidades del _**Fin del Mundo**_. Supongo que has oído hablar de éso. ¿Cierto?

La pelirrosa asintió.

— Sí. Alguna vez lo leí en un libro de geografía. El Continente Olvidado está ubicado en una zona altamente inaccesible y despoblada, donde ni siquiera los animales están presentes — replicó la ojiesmeralda.

— Exactamente. Regularmente, el traslado por vía marítima al Continente Olvidado llevaría cerca de dos semanas. Lo cual quiere decir que, para cuando nos movilicemos hacia la actual posición de Kaguya, ella puede que ya no esté ahí.

— Genial. Entonces estaremos jugando al gato y al ratón — masculló frustrada la pelirrosa, mientras se cubría la mirada con su pequeña mano — Y mientras tanto, mi madre podrá hacer de las suyas.

— Por éso no necesitarás preocuparte — comentó el moreno.

Sakura retiró su mano de sus ojos, y enarcó una ceja, a la vez que volvía sus esmeraldas a las obsidianas de su amado.

— ¿A qué te refieres, específicamente? — le preguntó curiosa la Haruno.

— ¿Recuerdas a Ignis? — dijo el Uchiha.

Sakura asintió de nuevo.

— Aquel enorme dragón — complementó la chica.

— Podemos usarlo para darle caza a Wintersun. Sólo bastará que le llame — aseguró Sasuke.

— Éso soluciona lo del transporte. Ahora, el problema serán los aliados — expresó con pesar la princesa de Iridia.

Sakura aún recordaba a todas las personas que murieron en el último mes. Kakashi, Guy, Suigetsu... Todos ellos muertos por la ambición de su madre. Por otro lado, estaban Tenten y los demás. No se sabía de su actual paradero.

— Lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada, Sakura — musitó calmadamente el apuesto príncipe del Fuego.

Sasuke colocó una de sus manos sobre las pequeñas de la hada.

— Sólo nos quedará enfrentarlos directamente. Cuando mucho, podremos contar con el apoyo de la especie Dracónica — añadió el Uchiha.

— Pensándolo bien...

Sakura clavó sus esmeraldas en las obsidianas de su amado.

— ... Preferiría que no involucraras a nadie más en éste conflicto bélico — le comentó la Haruno.

Aquello, sin duda, extrañó a Sasuke.

— ¿Huh? ¿Por qué?

— Ya se han perdido muchas vidas, Sasuke-kun. Mucha gente inocente ha muerto, y muchos otros han quedado sin hogares. No se pueden tolerar más casualidades. Además, las relaciones sociales y diplomáticas, entre las hadas y los dragones, ya de por sí son cuestionables. El llevarlos a la muerte no sólo sería el último clavo en el ataúd, sino que tampoco es ético, ni moral — elucidó la heredera al trono de Iridia.

— Entiendo. Supongo que preferirías que los enfrentáramos nosotros solos. ¿O me equivoco? — le preguntó a tono amable Sasuke, no queriendo que Sakura le malinterpretara.

La aludida asintió.

— Es lo mejor, Sasuke-kun. El pueblo de Iridia generó todo éste terror, y es solamente deber mío el terminar ésta sangrienta guerra.

— Ya veo. De ser ése el caso, se hará como tú dices. Enfrentaremos a Kaguya nosotros solos — reafirmó el Uchiha.

Sakura le sonrió a su amado, para después levantarse de su asiento. La princesa hada se sentó en las piernas del moreno, se abrazó al cuello del azabache, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Gracias por ser un gran hombre, y por apoyarme en todo éste desastre — enunció con amor y dulzura la hermosa ninfa.

El azabache estrechó a su hermosa princesa hada contra sí mismo, de la cintura, y le sonrió levemente.

— Ya te lo he dicho, Cerezo. Somos un equipo. El mejor de todos — expresó con orgullo el Uchiha, aunque más se sentía de ése modo porque su Cerezo era muy poderosa ahora — Con nuestras fuerzas combinadas, le podremos patear el trasero a quien sea.

— De éso puedes estar seguro — exclamó con una risilla la ninfa, pues ella también se sentía orgullosa de aquel fuerte guerrero dracónico — Pero en serio. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, bebé — añadió, con dulzura — No sé cómo podría llegar a agradecértelo.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente ahora.

— Aún sigue en pie lo del Harem. ¿Sabes? — bromeó el moreno.

Aunque Sasuke se arrepintió al ver el semblante iracundo de Sakura. Los celos de la chica nublaron su razón.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, tarado?! — gruñó entre dientes la princesa de Iridia, a la vez que tomaba un puñado de las hebras del azabache, y las jaloneaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Sólo bromeo, Sakura! — articuló Sasuke entre su dolor.

Sakura soltó su cabello, al igual que un resoplido de molestia.

— ¡Más te vale, tonto! ¡Si vuelves a insinuar algo así, te mato! — sentenció la princesa de las hadas.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza en negación, pero sonrió levemente después.

— Vaya... No creí que realmente fueses _**así**_ de celosa, Cerezo — murmulló el moreno, aunque perfectamente audible para la mencionada.

— No son celos. Es instinto femenino — corrigió Sakura, haciendo al moreno encoger los hombros — Además, lo mío es mío, y punto — dictaminó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke acarició la cabeza de Sakura, y rió levemente.

— Lo que tú digas, Cerezo.

— Como sea. Lo mejor es que termines de comer. Lady Theia nos debe estar esperando — replicó la princesa hada, para después darle un suave beso en los labios a su amado príncipe.

— De acuerdo — concluyó el moreno.

Tras haber finalizado su alimentación, Sasuke y Sakura finalmente se dirigieron al Templo de Theia. La diosa Luna se hallaba junto con los ancestros de la humanidad, y también, sorpresivamente, con Gaia. El ambiente dentro del santuario parecía propio de un recibimiento de deidades. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que los ahí presentes eran los que, en realidad, tenían un estatus y reputación de dioses. Además de todo, era sumamente incómodo el que los chicos fuesen tratados como tal, por lo menos para ellos.

Theia y los demás hicieron una reverencia, propia del recibimiento de un monarca. Aquello sólo incrementaba la duda en ambos. Sasuke era el que más se sentía irritado por ésa actitud tan vanagloriante de los dioses de Terra. Cuando era un niño, siempre detestó todas aquella innecesarias glorificaciones de su estatus social. El Uchiha odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con la elegancia, así como los gustos propios de la clase noble, pero sobretodo, Sasuke repudiaba a toda aquella gente con la que estaba forzado a convivir, como un hijo propio de la nobleza. Sus formas de ser tan pretenciosas, condescendientes, refinadas, y hasta afeminadas. Sinceramente, Sasuke jamás soportó la vida como un monarca. Lo suyo, aún sin que lo supiera, era la vida ruda. En parte, estaba agradecido por el estilo de vida que ahora llevaba. Le gustaba depender de sí mismo, así como las peleas. El pelear era su vida... Aparte de hacer el amor con su niña, claro está.

Sakura era un caso más diligente. Ella no era que propiamente detestara que la trataran bien, o los privilegios de la nobleza. Simplemente, la ninfa rechazaba el que ella en particular, al haber nacido dentro de una familia real, tuviese acceso a dichos privilegios, cuando mucha gente carecía de incluso las necesidades básicas. La princesa de Iridia tenía la creencia, y la filosofía, de que _**todos**_ merecían ser tratados como individuos. El que unos tuvieran la suerte de haber nacido nobles, y el que otros hubiesen sido condenados a ser plebeyos, no debía ser lo que dictaminara la calidad de vida de las personas. En sí, Sakura despreciaba el sistema jerárquico que había sido establecido por las monarquías de Terra. Repudiaba los principios de las clases privilegiadas, y aborrecía los actos de brutalidad, y tiranía, que cometían por sus intereses particulares. Uno de ellos era el masivo genocidio que era provocado por las guerras que ellos financiaban.

— Bienvenidos sean. Sasuke-ōjisama, Sakura-hime — enunció respetuosamente Theia.

— ¿Hay alguna razón para toda ésta innecesaria glorificación? — espetó algo hastiado el azabache.

Sakura sólo suspiró. Era increíble cómo Sasuke se comportaba de manera tan hostil, con cualquiera que no fuese ella.

— Sasuke-kun, ya basta — le recriminó la ninfa, ante lo cual el aludido soltó un monosílabo.

Sakura dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia las deidades de Terra.

— Lady Theia. Lady Gaia. Lady Eva. Lord Adán — pronunció la princesa hada cada uno de los nombres de las deidades, con una reverencia.

— Princesa Sakura — le llamó repentinamente Theia — Les hemos estado esperando. El portal ya está listo — aseguró la diosa luna — El Transportador les guiará a una Singularidad EspacioTemporal en el Continente Olvidado, justo en la Isla de Thanatos. Aunque supongo que usted ya sabe de ello. ¿No es así, Uchiha-sama?

El aludido sólo asintió.

— Bien. Entonces lo cruzaremos de inmediato — pronunció la princesa de las hadas.

— Antes de que se vayan, quisiera entregarle algo, Lady Senju — interrumpió repentinamente la matriarca de la especie Faerie.

— ¿Hmm? ¿De qué se trata, Lady Eva? — respondió la ninfa de Iridia.

La diosa de la especie Faerie se acercó a su descendiente milenaria, y le extendió un extraño orbe que encerraba una peculiar energía en su interior. Sakura se le quedó viendo a aquella esfera dorada. Trataba de analizar qué era exactamente ésa energía contenida en su interior, aunque la pelirrosa estaba anticipada a que sería relacionado a las artes mágicas, o cualquier otra clase de artilugio esotérico. Sakura entonces volvió su mirada dubitativa a la ancestro de las formas de vida inteligente, y le mostró su rostro extrañado. Eva, por su parte, le sonrió cálidamente a la pelirrosa.

— Umm... Perdone mi ignorancia. Pero... ¿Qué es ésto, mi Lady? — le preguntó, aún dudosa, la Haruno.

— Es un regalo de mi parte, Sakura-hime. Quería entregárselo antes de que partiera.

— Eh... Gracias... Supongo... — replicó Sakura.

La pelirrosa no tenía idea qué uso tenía aquel orbe. No obstante, bien podría simplemente ser un regalo simbólico. Eva entendió que Sakura no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba todo, así que extendió sus manos, e hizo que la princesa de las hadas hiciera lo propio con las suyas. Sakura se extrañó en un principio, pero en ningún momento desconfió de su ancestro. El espíritu de Eva era benevolente, y su aura irradiaba compasión.

— Lady Eva... ¿Qué hace? — musitó la ojiesmeralda.

— Mantenga sus manos extendidas, mi Lady — le ordenó con parsimonia la diosa de Terra.

Sakura obedeció.

— Ahora, concentre su aura en el orbe, y detónela cuando la haya infusionado en su totalidad — le pidió Eva.

Sakura asintió, y de inmediato acató el mandato de su ancestro. La chica hada cerró sus ojos, para después rodearse enteramente de su aura, aunque a penas le contorneaba su cuerpo. El orbe, que sostenía en sus manos, empezó a brillar intensamente en la Frecuencia de Radiación Gamma. Tan intenso era la luminiscencia, de aquella esfera, que todos tuvieron que cubrirse la mirada con una mano. Igualmente, un chillido agudo se escuchó en el lugar, y una intensa, aunque no abrasiva, ola de calor se percibió dentro del templo.

Sakura, entonces, detonó la energía contenida dentro del orbe, y un resplandor se esparció por algunos escasos segundos. Cuando finalmente se disipó, la princesa de las hadas se quedó sorprendida del objeto que tenía en sus manos: Aquella esfera que había explotado ahora se había convertido en un arco de batalla. Pero no cualquier clase de arco. Aquel arco era increíblemente bello.

El arco, que ahora sostenía Sakura entre sus manos, era compuesto de dos piezas. El arco, en sí, estaba hecho de espinela, mientras que éste estaba recubierto de una coraza fabricada de aguamarina. Además, el arco de combate estaba bellamente adornado por flores y mariposas, iguales a las que la Haruno tenía en su modo _**Primordial Alpha**_. La "cuerda", que se usaba para proyectar las flechas mágicas, estaba hecha de rodio extremadamente brillante, pero, curiosamente, era muy flexible, y a la vez resistente. En cada una de las puntas, de los extremos del arco, había un diamante perfecto muy bello, totalmente translúcido y resplandeciente.

Sakura estaba absolutamente anonadada. Jamás se imaginó que tendría en sus manos semejante arma tan impresionante. Había escuchado leyendas en torno a aquella arma, pero, como todas las mitologías, jamás se esperó que realmente existiese. Sin embargo, justo ahora tenía entre sus manos el mítico arco de Eva del Génesis. Un arma que, se decía, fue creada por Dios en persona.

— Wow... — musitó incrédula la princesa de las hadas — Ésto es...

— Así es, mi Lady — enunció la progenitora de las hadas — Ése es el _**Arco del Pacto**_. El arma que el Todopoderoso me regaló cuando aún tenía comunión con él — susurró un poco dolida Eva.

Aún a ésas alturas, la matriarca se arrepentía enormemente de la ambición que costó el sufrimiento de la humanidad.

— ¿Eh? Pe-Pero ésto es suyo, Eva-sama. No puedo aceptarlo — replicó Sakura, un tanto cohibida.

Sakura intentó devolverle el arma a Eva, pero ésta empujó gentilmente el arco contra la ninfa de cabellos rosados.

— Por favor acéptelo, Sakura-hime. Es un regalo generacional. Alguna vez fue de mi hija Azura, y ella lo heredó, conforme la genealogía avanzaba. Sin embargo, llegó a un punto en el que uno de los miembros fue asesinado, por uno del linaje de Caín, así que el arco fue robado y vendido a traficantes. Y no fue hasta que Lady Gaia intervino para recuperarlo. Ahora, quiero que mi descendiente milenaria porte mi más preciado objeto. Quiero que usted, princesa Sakura, se convierta en la segunda Eva — le solicitó la diosa hada.

Sakura vio la mirada de parte de su antepasado. Más que una solicitud de parte de Eva, ésta parecía suplicarle silenciosamente que conservara aquel arco de combate. Sakura observó una vez más aquella arma legendaria. Definitivamente, era muy hermosa, y tan sólo al sentirla en sus manos, la joven ninfa podía percibir que aquel bello arco guardaba un increíble poder dentro del mismo. Curiosamente, el arco no era para nada pesado, contrario a lo que su apariencia implicaría. Posteriormente, la ninfa ojiesmeralda volvió de nuevo sus hermosos orbes a los de su ancestro, y sonrió amigablemente.

— De acuerdo. La conservaré, sólo porque usted me lo pide, mi Lady — expresó Sakura, a modo de agradecimiento.

A continuación, la pelirrosada desapareció aquel arco.

Eva entonces dirigió su mirada a la del príncipe de los Uchiha. Sasuke, durante todo ése tiempo, se mantuvo en silencio. Estaba cruzado de brazos, justo al lado de su amada Flor de Cerezo. Y no fue hasta que Eva se encaminó a él, que el azabache se percató de la presencia de la hada matriarca. La diosa le sonrió amablemente al moreno.

— Uchiha-sama — le llamó la matriarca — Me temo que no hay nada que yo pueda ofrecerle más que mi bendición.

— Hmp. No necesito de ésos artilugios. Mis puños son más peligrosos que cualquier arma — expresó soberbio el azabache, aunque no mostraba expresión alguna.

Sakura sólo rodó los ojos, mientras que Eva soltó una leve risa.

— Supongo que está en lo cierto, Lord Sasuke. En fin. Lo único que le suplico, es que cuide de Sakura-hime, y que sea un buen esposo para ella — enunció amablemente Eva, mientras que dirigía una mirada rápida a la Haruno, y le guiñaba un ojo a ésta.

Sakura, obviamente, se abochornó, y desvió su mirada avergonzada.

— Así será — respondió Sasuke.

De pronto, tanto Eva como Adán se empezaron a desvanecer paulatinamente, parpadeando y volviéndose transparentes ocasionalmente. Sakura se preocupó ante ello, por lo que se acercó a su antepasado, y la intentó tomar del brazo. Sin embargo, la pequeña mano de Sakura traspasó el cuerpo de Eva, como si ella fuese el viento.

— L-Lady Eva... Su cuerpo — musitó consternada la pelirrosa.

Eva se vio a sí misma, y sonrió.

— Veo que nuestro tiempo ha llegado — pronunció por lo bajo la diosa, a la vez que le dirigía una rápida mirada a su esposo.

— Es hora de volver, entonces — le respondió Adán, sonriéndole.

El patriarca de los Sapiens dirigió su mirada hacia su descendiente, a quien le dio un asentimiento silencioso. Sasuke reciprocó con el mismo gesto, como entendiendo todo lo que le quiso decir con aquella expresión.

— Suerte entonces, Uchiha — pronunció con voz grave el ancestro de los humanos.

— Mi Lady — susurró triste Sakura.

Eva volvió su mirada hacia la aludida, y le regaló la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

— Recuerde, Sakura-hime. Kaguya no es su enemiga, sino la fuerza que la controla. Sea fuerte y valiente. Dios Todopoderoso le dará la victoria. Que El Supremo les bendiga, y que les guíe en su camino. El destino del Universo está en sus manos.

Eva y Adán, finalmente, se desvanecieron completamente, dejando tras de ellos un suave viento azul que se disipó en cuestión de segundos. Sakura rematerializó el increíble arco que le regaló Eva, sintiéndose nostálgica de tan sólo verlo. La ninfa tenía la sensación como si hubiesen pasado Eones enteros, desde que vio por última vez a la matriarca de las hadas. Posteriormente, la joven ninfa estrechó aquel arco contra su cuerpo, y suspiró en añoranza.

" _Lady Eva... Gracias por todo. Le prometo que honraré no sólo su memoria, sino todo su linaje entero..."_ expresó la ojiesmeralda, limpiándose una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo derecho.

Acto seguido, la princesa de Iridia desvaneció el Arco del Pacto.

— Bien. El portal está listo para cuando decidan viajar — afirmó la madre de Luna.

Sakura recuperó un semblante calmado, y asintió.

— Gracias, Lady Theia. Partiremos de inmediato. Vamos, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura tomó de la mano al moreno, y caminó con él hacia el susodicho Portal EspacioTemporal. La progenitora de Luna, y la diosa y hermana de Terra les siguieron apenas a unos pasos tras de ellos. Cuando la ninfa y el dragón llegaron hasta aquel arco del portal, se detuvieron justo enfrente del mismo. Ambos lo examinaron unos segundos, y entonces Sakura volvió su mirada hacia Theia. La pelinegra cerró los ojos, y emanó su grisácea aura alrededor de su cuerpo, por lo que Sakura y Sasuke se separaron unos metros entre ambos.

Theia recitó un extraño conjuro, en un idioma indescifrable, probablemente alguna lengua extinta. Su energía se ionizó, y se irradió hacia aquel arco que era el Portal EspacioTemporal. La energía, proveniente del aura de Theia, iluminó unos segundos al arco, pero, posteriormente, se desvaneció progresivamente. No obstante, una gema, ubicada al centro de aquel semi-círculo del portal, se encendió en un escarlata brillante. De pronto, en el centro del arco del portal, apareció una Singularidad EspacioTemporal, y se expandió en un Agujero de Gusano color azul claro. Un vendaval fue producido a causa de aquel vórtice, y sacudió levemente los objetos dentro del templo, así como las ropas de los presentes.

— Bien. El portal está abierto — vociferó levemente Theia, a causa del fuerte sonido que producía aquel vórtice del portal — El Agujero de Gusano les dirigirá hacia la Ínsula de Thanatos. Me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarles, una vez que crucen el portal, por lo que, desafortunadamente, quedarán a su suerte.

— Descuide, Lady Theia — replicó Sakura, igualmente con voz fuerte, pues el sonido del vórtice era potente — Ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros. Sasuke-kun y yo estaremos bien — afirmó la chica.

— Lady Sakura, Lord Sasuke.

Ahora fue Gaia quien les llamó.

— Que el Todopoderoso les guíe en su encomienda. Por favor, vuelvan con bien a los suyos. Estaremos rezando por ustedes — aseguró la diosa de Terra.

— Gracias, Gaia-sama — le respondió amablemente la ninfa de cabellos rosados.

Sasuke únicamente asintió.

Sakura entonces tomó de nueva cuenta la mano de Sasuke, y cruzó aquel Agujero de Gusano.

Y apenas lo atravesaron, los chicos se hallaron a sí mismos en un terreno muy bello. Las plantas se veían absolutamente inalteradas, el agua estaba totalmente libre de contaminantes, y ni siquiera había rastros de animales dentro de aquella zona. Quizá aquel extraño bosque no era tan impresionante como el Huerto del Edén, aunque realmente no existía lugar en Terra como aquel mítico jardín. No obstante, el paisaje que ofrecía la Isla de Thanatos, era propio de un despoblado, y la densa y saludable vegetación era testimonio viviente de ello. A espaldas de ellos, entretanto, el Agujero de Gusano finalmente se cerró, con lo cual Sasuke y Sakura quedaron aislados en el Continente Olvidado.

La ninfa observó enteramente el área, donde actualmente se hallaba. Usó su GeoMancia, para tratar de hallar algún indicio de civilización humana, o de cualquier otra especie dentro de la zona. Sin embargo, la hada no pudo hallar ningún aura proveniente de seres vivos, más que nada porque había una fuerte densidad en la Magnetósfera de Terra en aquella zona. El Campo ElectroMagnético, que circundaba al planeta, generaba la alteración de las RadioFrecuencias que ayudaban a la princesa hada a localizar a cualquier presencia dentro de la zona.

— Es inútil — murmulló la ninfa, mientras que sacudía la cabeza — El campo ElectroMagnético de Terra es muy denso en ésta área. No puedo usar mi GeoMancia.

— Éso es lógico. El área que circunda al Continente Olvidado es inaccesible con métodos náuticos convencionales. Las brújulas se vuelven locas, y las aguas que rodean el continente son muy turbias — explicó el moreno.

— ¿Y cómo fue exactamente que tú saliste de ésta zona? — preguntó curiosa Sakura — No me puedo imaginar el cómo salir de aquí.

— Para serte sincero, fue más suerte que habilidad. Había una lancha abandonada a las afueras del continente, y con ella pude remar, hasta que llegué hasta un puerto del pueblo de Aldebarán.

— Oh. Ya veo — articuló la pelirrosa — En fin. Será mejor que busquemos la mejor manera de salir de aquí — le comunicó la ojiesmeralda al azabache, quien asintió.

— Por supuesto. Puedo llamar a Ignis, pero necesitamos ir a una zona más abierta. De lo contrario, no nos podrá hallar — dijo Sasuke.

— Entonces busquemos campo abierto. Regularmente basta con acercarse a la zona céntrica — dedujo la princesa esmeralda.

— Estás en lo correcto. Lo mejor es que nos movamos de aquí — concluyó el moreno.

Sakura siguió a Sasuke a su lado. La Haruno se sorprendía del hecho de que aquella zona estaba absolutamente aislada de toda clase de actividad animal. En Terra, existían zonas completamente inhabitadas, tales como varias de las islas fuera de la división política de las Cuatro Grandes Naciones Elementales. No obstante, aún los animales llegaban a habitar los territorios despoblados de aquellas zonas, a menos que las condiciones de vida fueran absolutamente inhóspitas, como el Glaciar de Neptuno y el Monte Erebus.

Sin embargo, la Ínsula de Thanatos estaba totalmente abandonada, apenas algunos insectos habían hecho su camino al Continente Olvidado. La vegetación era extremadamente abundante, y los árboles habían crecido a tamaños colosales, aunque no eran comparables al de Árbol de la Vida en el medio del Edén, que era el árbol más alto y masivo de todo Terra. Aún así, fácilmente medían más de cien metros de altura, y los troncos, de cada uno, eran muy anchos, probablemente de unos cinco metros de diámetro. El clima del lugar era de tipo húmedo y caluroso, dado que se encuentra cerca del trópico austral. La temperatura actual era de aproximadamente treinta grados. Y el sol iluminaba toda el área boscosa.

Durante los viajes náuticos de reconocidos exploradores, se hacía alusión a sitios enteramente aislados, como el _**Palacio de Hielo**_ , o _**Glaciar de Neptuno**_ , y el _**Erebus Mons**_ , o Monte Erebus, pero aún de aquellos dos, anteriormente mencionados, había una descripción, tanto escrita como gráfica. Sin embargo, apenas y había referencias al _**Continente Olvidado**_ , oficialmente llamado Continente de Thanatos. Thanatos, en los relatos mitológicos, era conocido como el dios de la muerte, de acuerdo a la mitología ancestral, y así había sido bautizado el continente más aislado y despoblado de toda Terra. Una amplia extensión de tierra que estaba completamente asilada del todo, aislada de la vida. Una enorme isla que carecía de seres vivos, más allá de las plantas. El nombre le quedaba perfecto.

Repentinamente, Sasuke se detuvo en seco, como si hubiese sido paralizado por un conjuro. Sakura casi choca con él, pero se detuvo apenas a unos centímetros del enorme y musculoso cuerpo del azabache. Sakura observó intrigada el rostro de su amado pelinegro. Lo que más le extrañaba, es que Sasuke tenía fruncido el entrecejo, como si estuviese analizando detenidamente algún punto en el horizonte. La ninfa dirigió su mirada del punto a lo lejos, y posteriormente la volvió a aquellas obsidianas del príncipe de los Uchiha, volviendo a repetir el proceso una y otra vez. Sakura incluso agitó una mano enfrente de los oscuros orbes de Sasuke, y ni así obtuvo una respuesta.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué suce-

Sakura fue interrumpida al instante, cuando Sasuke atrapó la boca de la ninfa entre su mano grande y semi-áspera, así como la pequeña cintura de la chica con su brazo opuesto. La princesa hada intentó separar la extremidad del Uchiha, pero éste hacía una ligera presión sobre su rostro, impidiéndole retirarla. Sakura desistió de retirar la mano de Sasuke, y en vez de ello dirigió sus esmeraldas a los ojos de su querido príncipe. El azabache seguía con la mirada al horizonte, como tratando de hallar algo entre aquellos arbustos. La pelirrosa, por alguna razón, supo que algo no andaba bien.

— **Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué sucede?** — le preguntó la princesa ninfa, a través de su enlace telepático.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la hada.

— **Tal parece que, en realidad, no estamos tan solos como lo pensaba** — le respondió en su mente el moreno.

— **¡¿Eh?! Pe-Pero... Tú dijiste que ésta era una Zona de Inaccesibilidad. Se supone que es un Extremo de Terra** — exclamó nerviosa la ojiesmeralda.

Y es que el hecho de que hubiese entes en dicha zona, en definitiva, implicaba problemas. Bien podría ser incluso su madre.

— **Y no te mentía. Se supone que no debería haber nadie dentro del Continente Olvidado. De alguna manera, alguien se halló camino a ésta zona. Sería mejor que estemos alerta** — concluyó Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que separaba aquella mano del rostro de Sakura, así como su brazo opuesto de la cintura de la ninfa.

Sasuke extrajo su Sanjiegun de su espalda, y lo tomó entre sus manos, tensando el agarre entre cada uno de los extremos. Sakura dejó atrás su ansiedad, y también afiló su mirada, para a continuación materializar aquel increíble arco que le regaló su ancestro. Cautelosamente, Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a avanzar lentamente, hacia donde el azabache anteriormente había puesto su mirada obsidiana. El moreno mantenía su adamante agarre sobre su bastón triple, mientras que Sakura apuntó al frente con su arco, a la vez que caminaba.

— **¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de que hay alguien aquí?** — preguntó seria Sakura, aún mediante la telepatía, pero sin dejar de avanzar cuidadosamente.

— **Hay rastros de cosecha en ésta zona. Muchos frutos fueron arrancados de los árboles. Y hay... materia fecal entre los arbustos** — titubeó un poco en contestar Sasuke, ya que sabía que su chica tendría una reacción adversa.

Y tal y como el profeta Elías, el moreno acertó.

— **¡Eww! ¡Qué asco! ¡Mejor no hubiera preguntado!** — replicó totalmente repugnada la ninfa.

Sasuke tuvo que contener una risa, a causa de la reacción de su pequeña.

— **¡Si te atreves a reírte, te voy a dar una buena patada!** — sentenció la pelirrosa.

— **Wow... No seas tan agresiva, Cerezo** — se burló el moreno.

— **¡Uy! ¡Eres un-**

Repentinamente, una serie de flechas regulares fueron disparadas a gran velocidad contra Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados sobre sus pies, y malabareó alrededor de su cuerpo su Sanjiegun, con lo cual interceptó y desvió cada una de las flechas que iban dirigidas a ellos. Sakura desapareció de inmediato entre cerezos, cuando algunas de ellas la atacaron, pero, desafortunadamente, no podía detectar la posición actual de sus atacantes, mediante sus habilidades ExtraSensoriales.

La princesa de las hadas optó por usar su visión térmica, sin embargo también fue inútil, dado que el magnetismo del lugar interfería con la Longitud de Onda de las frecuencias de la Radiación Lumínica, por lo que solamente podía apreciar todo un barrido de colores en todo su Espectro Visible. La ninfa desistió de ello, y volvió a su Espectro Visible regular.

Un buen número de flechas fueron disparadas desde lo alto, tanto así que sombrearon casi todo el firmamento. Sasuke cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura con el suyo, pero la hada optó por resguardarlos a ambos con un Campo Mágico. La ninfa extendió sus brazos, y emanó una enorme esfera de aura, de aproximadamente diez metros de diámetro. Sakura usó su control del Elemento Tierra, mediante el cual tomó Carbono de la zona, e infusionó a su Barrera Mágica con los Átomos del Carbono, a los que enlazó de manera tetraedral. Y con ello, logró cubrir a su campo de fuerza con una capa de diamante transparente, altamente resistente.

Las flechas rebotaron contra el poderoso diamante que creó la princesa de Iridia, y se colapsaron al suelo de inmediato. Cuando todas las flechas fueron derribadas al terreno pastoso, Sakura reformó aquel diamante que acorazaba su Barrera Mágica, la cual ya había desactivado. A continuación, la ninfa formó, en cuestión de segundos, una enorme muralla, de unos diez metros de altura, con aquel diamante, por lo que se resguardó a ella y a Sasuke de todo ataque que estuviesen planeando contra ellos.

— Diablos... ¿Quién rayos nos atacaría así tan de repente? — masculló molesta la pelirrosa.

Sasuke tomó la postura del Dragón del Norte, junto con su Sanjiegun.

— Podría se incluso Kaguya — espetó serio Sasuke — Mantente alerta, Sakura. Podrían atacarnos bajo la superficie.

La aludida asintió.

Un grupo de sombras se lanzaron contra Sasuke. El moreno interceptó cada una de las espadas con su bastón, y se encerró en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra las mismas. Sakura, al ver que su amado estaba siendo atacado, de inmediato usó su Elemento Viento, y produjo un Estampido Sónico. Aquella Explosión Sónica generó una poderosa Onda Expansiva que arrojó a todas aquellas sombras a lo lejos, estampándolas contra los árboles y rocas violentamente.

Otras dos sombras atacaron al azabache, pero Sasuke interceptó ambos golpes, y lanzó a varios metros a una de ellas con una Patada Aérea en Tijera a la cabeza. Sin embargo, antes de asestar con la pierna derecha, Sasuke dio un giro adicional de ciento ochenta grados durante el aire, del original giro de quinientos cuarenta grados, y atacó en su lugar con su pierna izquierda, en una Patada Giratoria directo al rostro de su adversario, en una maniobra de increíble destreza y altamente espectacular. La golpeada sombra emitió un quejido de dolor, y fue proyectada contra el suelo, arrastrándose unos metros por el pastoso terreno.

La sombra restante siguió combatiendo contra Sasuke. El moreno paraba y contraatacaba cada uno de los mandobles de aquella espada larga, la cual además se veía pesada y muy filosa. En uno de los tantos ataques, de parte de aquel ser encapuchado, Sasuke detuvo los brazos del mismo, y forcejeó un poco contra éste. Lógicamente, al ser tan brutalmente fuerte el Uchiha, poco a poco fue ganando terreno contra aquel encapuchado.

— Suelta tu arma, y ríndete — ordenó adamante Sakura a la sombra.

La princesa de Iridia se hallaba ahora justo atrás de la espalda del misterioso encapuchado, además de que estaba apuntando una Flecha Ionizada a la cabeza de la sombra. El aludido se sorprendió, cuando observó más detalladamente al pelinegro con el que estaba peleando hace unos momentos. Y extrañamente, el encapuchado bajó su arma de inmediato.

— ¿Sasuke? — pronunció la sombra con un tono distorsionado.

Y es que la capucha, que portaba, producía aquel efecto. El moreno, por su parte, afiló su mirada.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — demandó Sasuke — ¡¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?!

— ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!

El encapuchado se retiró de la cabeza la túnica, y se arrancó de un tirón la máscara oscura que cubría toda su cabeza. Y cuando se reveló el rostro del atacante de Sasuke y Sakura, éstos últimos se quedaron completamente anonadados.

— ¡¿Kakashi-sama?! — exclamó absolutamente incrédula la princesa de Iridia, a la vez que desaparecía su arco de combate.

El aludido volvió su mirada a la Haruno.

— Es bueno ver que aún esté bien, princesa Sakura — respondió el rey de Medel.

Kakashi sonrió bajo aquella mascada que le cubría, desde la nariz de su rostro hacia su cuello.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios, Kakashi?! ¡¿Por qué nos atacas de repente?! — rugió enojado Sasuke, para después tomar al rey de Medel, de la capucha, con una sola mano.

— Lo siento. No los reconocí de inmediato. Pensé que eran hostiles — se excusó el gobernante de la ciudad más grande de Spira.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, y soltó al rey de Medel.

— Lord Kakashi. No sabe cómo me alegra el saber que aún sigue con vida — pronunció suavemente Sakura, quien se posicionó al lado de Sasuke.

— Le agradezco su consternación, Lady Haruno — reverenció el monarca.

— Kakashi — le llamó el azabache — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Se supone que te dábamos por muerto, junto con todo Medel — aseveró el Uchiha.

El rey, por su cuenta, encogió los hombros, y levantó sus manos.

— Larga historia, Sasuke. Ya te la contaré.

Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia la otra sombra derribada, quien aún se retorcía de dolor.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí tirado, azotador? — se burló el Hatake.

El otro encapuchado gruñó molesto.

— Dios... Cómo detesto tus seudónimos — pronunció irritado el mencionado, a la vez que igualmente se descubría su rostro.

Sakura abrió una vez más los ojos como platos.

— Por Dios... ¡Guy-sama! ¡También está usted aquí! — exclamó la ninfa, acercándose corriendo al aludido.

— Tsk. ¿Acaso me van a decir que ninguno de los dos nos reconoció? — masculló el guerrero dracónico.

— Si yo no pude hacerlo, ¿Realmente crees que el cejotas podría reconocerte? — preguntó Kakashi, indiferente.

— Buen punto — respondió Sasuke, con monotonía.

Si bien el feudal suele ser un gran líder para su nación, en ocasiones, su inteligencia era cuestionable.

Durante aquella corta plática, un pequeño escuadrón se acercó rápidamente, tanto de soldados como de médicos de apoyo. Éste último consistiendo de un equipo de Ninfas Clérigas. Obviamente, Sasuke volvió su mirada a donde provenía el sonido de pasos, aproximándose a gran velocidad. Sakura, una vez que terminó de administrar algo de magia de sanidad al feudal de Wu Yia, se levantó del suelo, y se aproximó al lado de Sasuke, para también observar a la gente que se aproximaba hasta su posición. Y al percatarse de quienes eran, sonrió alegre.

— ¡Guy-Sifu!... ¡Kakashi-sama!... ¿Están bi-

La voz de una mujer, bastante conocida para Sasuke y Sakura, se hizo presente. La mencionada se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando vio al moreno y a la pelirrosa.

— ¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Sakura?! ¡¿Pero qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?! — cuestionó la recién llegada.

— Podría preguntarles lo mismo, Tenten — respondió indiferente Sasuke.

— Sakura-hime — le llamó una pelinegra, de orbes del mismo color — Me siento tan alegre de que sigan con bien — exclamó aquella pelinegra, con alegría, aunque conservaba algo de estoicismo.

— ¡Shizune-nēsan! ¡Chicos! — exclamó emocionada Sakura, mientras que también se acercaba al pequeño grupo corriendo.

La ninfa le dio un abrazo a una sorprendida Shizune, quien pronto devolvió el gesto, aunque tímidamente.

— ¡No saben lo feliz que estoy de que estén bien! — aludió alegre la princesa de Iridia.

— Por el contrario, Lady Sakura. Estamos tan felices de que su majestad se encuentre bien — respondió la actual matriarca de Iridia.

Sakura sonrió con su dentadura, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su "hermana".

— ¡¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar, Frentesota?! — le reclamó una pelirrubia, quien estaba a un lado de la regente del reino de Iridia.

Sakura soltó una risa, y se aproximó a aquella exuberante joven de cabellos dorados.

— ¿Por qué tanto anhelo de que lo haga, Marrana? — se burló Sakura.

Aunque en realidad no es que la Haruno quisiera ofender a su amiga, a quien consideraba como a una hermana. Simplemente así de pesado se llevaban ellas.

— ¿Acaso ya te enamoraste de mí? — añadió en mofa la princesa hada.

— Bah. Podría tener mejores mujeres, Frente de Muralla. Ya quisieras que una diosa, como yo, se enamorara de una cabello de mamey como tú — le respondió la Yamanaka, con la misma acidez.

Sakura, sin embargo, sólo se rió de aquel comentario.

— Sí, claro. Ya quisieras que _**yo**_ me fijara en ti, Puerca.

Sakura le dio un abrazo corto a su amiga, y después se separó para observar al resto.

— Gracias por tu preocupación, Sakura. Es bueno saber que al menos _**alguien**_ nos echó de menos — espetó Tenten, queriendo reprochar la actitud indiferente de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, al Uchiha poco realmente le podría importar, ya que ni siquiera estaba prestándoles atención.

— ¡Ha! ¡Por supuesto que íbamos a sobrevivir! ¡Karin Uzumaki no es fácil de matar, de verdad! — enunció sumamente orgullosa la pelirroja, además de señalarse con el pulgar, y emitir su estereotípica sonrisa zorruna — ¡De hecho, es gracias a mí que sobrevivimos! — dijo con aún mas orgullo.

Tenten rodó los ojos, y Sakura se rió levemente. Realmente estaba feliz de verlos sanos y salvos.

— Ya lo creo, Karin-san — enunció amigablemente Sakura — Pero en serio. Estoy muy contenta de ver que siguen con vida.

— Sakura-hime — le llamó una peliazabache de ojos perlados — El gusto es nuestro. Me brinda paz el saber que su majestad está a salvo.

La ojiperla hizo una leve reverencia. Sakura sonrió, y se acercó a la chica.

— Por el contrario, Hinata-san. Yo estoy tan agradecida con Dios porque todos ustedes están bien — le respondió con amabilidad Sakura.

La Haruno dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño ojiperla mayor, mientras que éste se quedó firme en su lugar.

— Tú debes ser... Neji Hyūga... ¿Cierto? — le preguntó la ninfa al mencionado.

El castaño asintió.

— Su servidor, mi Lady — respondió, con absoluto respeto, el Hyūga — Sé que hice cosas terribles, durante mi servidumbre a manos de Lady Kaguya. Le suplico, por favor, perdone todas mis terribles ofensas en su contra — se disculpó el ojiperla, mientras que se arrodillaba ante Sakura, y se postraba.

Sakura se agachó un poco, y levantó del suelo al Hyūga mayor.

— Tus pecados ya han sido perdonados, cuando decidiste luchar por el bien, Neji-san. Ahora no es tiempo de sentirse culpables, sino de salvar a nuestro planeta — le aseguró la pelirrosa.

Neji asintió con otra reverencia.

— Éste humilde caballero se siente infinitamente agradecido por su generosidad y misericordia, mi Lady. Le prometo que no la defraudaré.

Sasuke, a lo lejos, vio toda aquella escena, y en definitiva le molestaba aquella cercanía que tenía Sakura con el Hyūga. Aunque, realmente, no había motivos para ello, ya que Neji no tenía ninguna doble intención, y aún menos Sakura las tenía. No obstante, como todo buen Uchiha, Sasuke era ridículamente posesivo. Su macho alfa salió a flote, y los celos enceguecieron su juicio.

El moreno caminó, casi a estampidas, hacia la posición donde estaban Sakura y Neji. Y tan pronto llegó a ellos, Sasuke le dio un fuerte empujón al castaño, para después tomar posesivamente a la hermosa hada de la cintura.

— ¡¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?! — exclamó nerviosa y sonrojada la ninfa, a causa de la actitud tan posesiva de su amado.

— Aléjate de mi mujer, estúpido — gruñó con frialdad y odio el príncipe Uchiha.

Y cuando el apuesto príncipe Uchiha se quiso dar cuenta de lo que dijo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Todos, absolutamente _**todos**_ , se quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada, exceptuando Neji Hyūga, si bien, de igual manera, estaba sorprendido. Sasuke parpadeó unos segundos, para, a continuación, observar a todos los presentes. El moreno, entonces, finalmente se percató de las palabras que enunció, hace apenas unos segundos, y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Había hecho público, y oficial, que Sakura Haruno, la princesa de las hadas, y del reino de Iridia, era ahora su amada.

El azabache carraspeó un poco, y desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado.

Sakura era otra que no hallaba ni donde esconderse. Era una suerte que su cabello fuese tan largo, pues, justo ahora, le servía para ocultar su rostro intensamente abochornado. De ellos dos, del que menos se esperaba que llegase a hacer tan explícita, e inmutablemente obvia, su relación sentimental y amorosa, era Sasuke. Lo peor del caso, es que no había sido ante extraños. Ahora, todas las amistades del Uchiha, y de la ninfa, sabían que Sakura era la novia de **Sasuke.**

Quizá la ninfa aún podía usar su Elemento Tierra, para que el planeta se la tragase. Lo cierto es que el dicho de "Trágame Terra" puede que no sea tan prácticamente efectivo en una situación de vergüenza real, como la que pasaban justo ahora el moreno y la hermosa princesa de las hadas.

Un estruendoso " _ **¡¿Qué?!**_ " se escuchó casi por toda la isla, y el cuestionario llegó por sí solo.

— ¿É-Éso es verdad, princesa Sakura? — preguntó, aún incrédula, Shizune.

La ninfa, aún con la cabeza agachada, y su largo cabello rosado cubriéndole el rostro, no tuvo más opción que admitir lo que era innegablemente obvio, así que asintió levemente.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Maldita Frentesota suertuda! — chilló emocionada Ino, quien se llevó sus manos a los pómulos, y sacudía su rostro de un lado a otro.

Mientras tanto, el resto de las ninfas parecían lamentarse de que aquel apuesto hombre de cabellos azabache, llamado Sasuke Uchiha, fuese el amante de la Haruno.

— ¡Tienes que contármelo todo, Sakura! — le demandó la Yamanaka, la cual se aproximó, a zancadas, a una increíblemente avergonzada ninfa ojiesmeralda.

Sakura apenas y alzó su mirada sonrosada a su amiga, sin siquiera poder responder al mandato de su amiga.

Entre todo aquel tumulto de palabras y preguntas, había una persona quien finalmente había recuperado la compostura, y únicamente se dedicaba a observar a lo lejos cómo Sasuke aún estrechaba a una intensamente ruborizada princesa hada de cabellos rosados. Karin se quedó como perdida en la imagen de un Sasuke, quien tenía desviada su faz ligeramente colorada hacia el costado, y a Sakura con las manos sobre su rostro.

Cuando la Uzumaki escuchó la inconsciente confesión del Uchiha, la chica sintió como si le hubiese caído una roca en la cabeza. Aún le era difícil asimilar que Sasuke jamás tuvo un lugar para ella, dentro de su corazón, y le era aún más difícil a Karin el tener que haber renunciado al hombre que le había gustado, desde hace más de cuatro años. No obstante, lo más difícil de todo era tener que ver a Sakura y a Sasuke juntos, como una pareja de enamorados, aunque, en realidad, actualmente no se estaban comportando como tal.

Una lágrima cayó del ojo derecho de Karin. Sin embargo, inmediatamente la pelirroja se la limpió, con la manga de su remera de manga larga, y sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Estaba triste? Sí. Triste de que, ahora más que nunca, jamás podría llegar a tener una oportunidad de estar con el hombre que creyó amar, durante tanto tiempo, pero también estaba feliz. Feliz de poder ver a aquel par de tórtolos por fin juntos. Feliz de que Sakura, al fin, había logrado derribar aquella dura, y aparentemente impenetrable, coraza que era el corazón del Uchiha. Feliz de que Sakura, pese a que en ésos momentos estaba sumamente ruborizada, se le veía feliz. Y sobretodo, Karin estaba feliz de que Sasuke, al fin, no se hundiría más en un mundo de tinieblas, dolor, sufrimiento, y muerte.

Karin estaba feliz, por la felicidad de ellos. Su felicidad era que Sasuke y Sakura fueran felices. Al fin un final bueno, dentro de tanto sufrimiento.

— Bien. Basta ya de tanta maldita pregunta — espetó fastidiado el azabache — Nos hacen sentir como criminales. Además, no es asunto de ustedes — repeló con la típica frialdad que le caracterizaba.

— Ni siquiera teniendo una novia cambias tu horrible actitud. ¿Eh, niño bonito? — respondió, con absoluta burla, Tenten.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

— Tsk. Cierra la boca — masculló el moreno.

Sakura, mientras tanto, finalmente se recuperó de su sonrojo, y se irguió completamente. Después, la hermosa hada se separó suavemente del agarre de su amado pelinegro.

— Esto... No me lo tomen a mal, chicos. Pero, ¿Por qué razón están aquí? ¿Y cómo fue que coincidieron con Kakashi-sama y Guy-sama? — inquirió la pelirrosa.

— Es un relato un poco extenso, mi Lady — explicó Shizune — Por el momento, sólo le puedo decir que la Isla de Atlas ya no es segura — aseveró la pelinegra.

Sakura supuso que Kaguya, o alguno de sus siervos, tuvieron algo que ver en ello.

— ¿Qué? — musitó consternada la ninfa de orbes esmeralda — Espera... ¡¿No me digas que fueron atacados?! — le cuestionó la princesa hada.

Su "hermana", sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

— Descuide, su majestad. No fue así. Todas las hadas están a salvo. Sin embargo, lamentablemente nos vimos forzados a evacuar la ínsula, gracias a que un comando de Kaguya-sama descubrió nuestro escondite — elucidó la matriarca de las hadas.

Sakura suspiró levemente, en señal de alivio.

— Entiendo. Pero lo que no comprendo es cómo llegaron a encontrarse todos. Hasta donde yo sé, jamás mencioné la ubicación de los sobrevivientes de Iridia cuando estuve en Medel — dijo la pelirrosa.

— De hecho, fuimos nosotros quienes hallamos a las hadas. No al contrario — interrumpió Kakashi.

Sakura volvió su mirada al mencionado, con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? — pronunció incrédula la princesa ninfa.

Tanto Shizune como Kakashi asintieron.

— Lord Hatake está en lo correcto, Sakura-hime — corroboró la pelinegra — Ellos nos hallaron. Y aunque en un principio pensamos que eran hostiles, pudimos ver en sus auras que no era así el caso.

— Ya veo — musitó Sakura.

— Les narraremos la historia completa. Pero, por el momento, será mejor que vayamos al campamento que hemos establecido. Aquí estamos desprotegidos — determinó Kakashi.

— De acuerdo — concluyó la Haruno.

De lo que ninguno se percató, es que había un misterioso encapuchado escondido, entre la espesa vegetación. Éste rió, muy por lo bajo, perdiéndose entre los enormes y densos arbustos de la Isla de Thanatos.

— De hecho, no importa dónde huyan. Están todos a mi merced...

El encapuchado, finalmente, desapareció entre una sombra. Pronto asecharía a su objetivo.

.

.

 **...**

 **Como siempre, quiero darle un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que siguen ésta historia. Y un agradecimiento especial a mi colega Lulyta-chan. Gracias por tu comentario en cada episodio. Son muy valiosos para mí.**

 **Al fin. Después de un largo tiempo, el misterioso mercenario se vuelve relevante en la trama (De hecho, pretendía que realmente apareciera de la nada. Pero quise darle un poco de personalidad con éste episodio).**

 **El arco que Eva le regaló a Sakura, en realidad no es propiamente perteneciente a algún relato mitológico. Es más bien, una derivación de la legendaria** ** _"Arca del Pacto"_** **. De acuerdo a la tradición judeocristiana, aquel cofre contiene las tablas de los diez mandamientos. Lo que hice, fue simplemente derivar el nombre, para que sonara místico LOL.**

 **En fin. Sin más que añadir, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, mis estimados lectores.**


	30. Planificaciones de Batalla

**Capítulo XXX:** Planificaciones de Batalla.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, aunque sí les tomó unos veinte minutos a Sasuke, Sakura, y los demás en llegar al campamento que habían establecido los sobrevivientes de Medel, en los adentros de aquel bosque. Sorpresivamente, aquel "campamento", que habían establecido, era en realidad como una micro-ciudad, por así decirlo. Y es que, prácticamente, habían ocupado una extensa porción de tierra con toda clase de tiendas de campaña, las cuales eran casi tan amplias como un hogar. Seguramente, cada tienda de campaña bien podría albergar a una pequeña familia, con las comodidades necesarias para la supervivencia. Cada tienda estaba separada, la una de la otra, por unos estrechos de aproximadamente metro y medio de ancho, lo cual optimizaba el espacio total donde se podían colocar el campamento. No obstante, había largas y anchas "avenidas", que se dejaban para el paso de la gente.

Aquel campamento, en esencia, operaba como una ciudad cualquiera. El ejército de Medel, junto con los sobrevivientes de Wu Yia y Xian Yi, eran los que custodiaban las fronteras del territorio ocupado por el campamento, al igual que, constantemente, realizaban expediciones de reconocimiento especial, a las áreas circundantes de la zona. Gran parte de los hombres de Medel se habían convertido en voluntarios del ejército, con el fin de proteger a sus familias. Los jóvenes, ancianos activos, y mujeres humanas se encargaban de la recolección de frutos, y de la obtención de alimentos. Y gracias a la coordinación que Shizune tuvo con el rey Kakashi, las ninfas custodiaban de los niños, algo que les fascinó a los miembros de la especie Faerie. Aunque algunas otras, como la matriarca misma, y su discípula, Ino Yamanaka, también se encargaban de suministrar atención médica a quienes lo necesitaban.

En el caso de Tenten, Karin, Yamato, y los hermanos Hyūga, éstos formaban las "Fuerzas Especiales" del improvisado ejército que había sido creado. Ellos eran los que comandaban a escuadrones enteros, y estaban al mando de las distintas misiones de reconocimiento, así como la salvaguarda del territorio ocupado por el campamento. Afortunadamente, hasta aquel momento, no había casualidades, y únicamente se mantenían vigilando que los integrantes de la población recluida estuviesen a salvo. Ni siquiera necesitaban controlar a la población, ya que, para suerte de todos, el pueblo entero logró convivir en paz y armonía.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo a pesar de que no eran de la misma especie los humanos y las hadas lograban convivir como uno sólo. Las ninfas _**realmente**_ disfrutaban de cuidar de niños, puesto que ponían todo su empeño en ello, tal y como si fuesen sus propios hijos.

No obstante, Sakura, a la vez, se sentía triste de que aquellas familias tuvieran que vivir lejos de sus países, y de los lugares a los que solían llamar hogar. La ninfa monarca se sentía triste de que aquella gente tuviese que vivir en aquellas condiciones, siempre con el temor de que puedan llegar a ser atacados por un ejército de demonios. Sobretodo porque los indefensos eran los que verdaderamente terminaban sufriendo más.

Cada guerra era gente muerta, en actos de brutalidad y barbaridad. Cada guerra eran familias segregadas y damnificadas. Cada guerra significaba dolor, sufrimiento, desesperanza, lamento. Cada guerra únicamente alimentaba la ambición, la avaricia, la maldad, y la iniquidad de la clase privilegiada. Cada guerra siempre dejaba más pobres, y más vulnerables a la gente inocente.

Sakura tuvo que contener las lágrimas, al pensar en todo ello. Sabía que ahora no era tiempo de soltar su llanto. Ya había derramado bastantes lágrimas, por aquellos inocentes que habían muerto a causa de la Gran Guerra de Terra, y si bien la ninfa ojiesmeralda era extremadamente sentimental, y fácilmente propensa a llorar, también ése sentimentalismo era su mayor fuerza. El tener aquellos fuertes sentimientos le daban a Sakura la fortaleza para seguir luchando por los suyos, e incluso por aquellos seres humanos que solamente buscaban tener una calidad de vida digna.

Sasuke era otro que, al ver todos los estragos provocados por la guerra, se sintió de alguna manera identificado con lo que sucedió con su Clan, hace ya casi quince años atrás. No es que Sasuke fuera un bastardo desalmado, sino que un tiempo solamente le interesaba su estúpida venganza, y se olvidó que él también era humano. Se olvidó que él también fue víctima de la ambición de unos cuantos, y que causó la caída de su nación, y su pueblo. Se olvidó que él también lo perdió todo, a causa de una guerra. Se olvidó que, alguna vez, el tenía una familia, una dinastía, y un reino.

Sasuke se prometió que, a partir de ése momento, dejaría de actuar por su propia ambición, y sed de venganza. Dejaría de actuar como el vengador que había sido, durante casi quince años. Por primera vez, en bastante tiempo, actuaría como Sasuke Uchiha, príncipe de su pueblo, y un ser humano. A partir de ahora, no impartiría la venganza contra los que han causado tanto dolor y destrucción. A partir de ahora, impartiría la justicia, como el legítimo heredero del reino más grande del Continente del Fuego.

Finalmente, llegaron a una carpa mayor, en el centro de aquel campamento, quizá donde se hospedaban actualmente los gobernantes de los distintos reinos. La carpa, en sí, no era muy lujosa, sino simplemente amplia. Dentro de aquella carpa, había una pequeña mesa, donde se encontraban algunos planos de estrategia militar, junto con algunos otros en torno a datos de la población. Había, igualmente, unas cuantas sillas que rodeaban aquella mesa, tres de ellas en un extremo. Sakura dedujo que pertenecían a su Senior, el feudal de Wu Yia, y al rey de Medel.

Sasuke y Sakura tomaron asiento juntos en unas sillas, siendo imitados por Kakashi, Guy, y Shizune del lado opuesto. Tenten y los demás tomaron asiento a los costados de la mesa. Un par de sirvientes llevaron un vino a la mesa, junto con unas copas. Sakura sentía absolutamente innecesario que hubiesen ésa clase de lujos, en situaciones de guerra, y en un campamento de supervivencia. Sin embargo, prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Cada copa se posicionó para cada uno de los presentes, y el vino fue destapado por otro de los ayudantes. El añejo se sirvió en cada uno, excepto en el del gobernante de Medel, a petición de él.

Sakura, un tanto nerviosa y dudosa de hacerlo, tomó la mano izquierda de su Dulce Príncipe bajo la mesa. Esperaba un rechazo por parte de Sasuke, o que éste se zafara con brusquedad del agarre, debido a que el moreno siempre prefería mantener un perfil bajo en público, pero Sasuke estrechó levemente la pequeña mano de Sakura, así que, ya más confiada, Sakura arrimó un poco su silla con la de su amado. Sasuke, entretanto, colocó su mano entrelazada con la de la ninfa sobre las piernas de ella, y a continuación le dio un largo trago a la copa de vino que se le había servido.

— Bien. Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Quieres explicar qué es lo que exactamente sucedió, Kakashi? — demandó el Uchiha.

Kakashi carraspeó, y comenzó a hablar.

— Sucedió justo después de que te fuiste, Sasuke. Desde que Wu Yia fue atacado por Kaguya, y que ustedes partieron a combate, inicié de inmediato el Plan de Evacuación de Emergencia del resto de los pobladores de Spira. Obviamente, no fue de un día para otro, por lo que nos tuvimos que ocultar en la meseta de Spira, cuando menos hasta que Kaguya saliera del territorio. Para ello, usamos una distracción de combate armado contra los batallones que custodiaban la zona, especialmente porque sabemos que Nagato Uzumaki estaba intentando localizarnos. Mediante ello, logramos crear la suficiente distracción, como para lograr abandonar Spira entero — explicó ampliamente el peliplata.

— ¿Cómo es que lograste transportar a tanta gente, y a todos éstos objetos, Kakashi? — cuestionó el príncipe del Clan del Fuego — Dudo mucho que, en apenas una semana, hayas logrado evacuar a toda la población de Medel.

— Éso se debe a que no lo hicimos en unas horas, Sasuke — le respondió el rey de la susodicha ciudad — De hecho, desde mucho antes que tú y Sakura llegaran, los planes de evacuación ya habían iniciado. El transporte de bienes se llevó a cabo un par de años antes.

— ¿Un par de años antes? — preguntó con el mismo enunciado Sakura — ¿Acaso ya tenían prevenida una amenaza a sus reinos? — preguntó la ninfa.

Kakashi asintió.

— En efecto, princesa Sakura. Aquella misión le llamamos " _ **Operación Nuevo Horizonte**_ ". El azotador y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para trasladar progresivamente a los ciudadanos, desde hace más de un año, y poco después empezamos la evacuación de Spira. En el momento en que se suscitó la invasión del continente, nosotros ya teníamos en marcha el operativo del abandono de las ciudades. No obstante, le hicimos creer al mundo que éramos ignorantes a la guerra — explicó detalladamente el peliplata.

— Entonces... Puedo asumir que es por ello que, aún a pesar de la guerra, decidiste celebrar el tornero de artes marciales. ¿Cierto? — dedujo el príncipe azabache.

Kakashi asintió.

— Exactamente. No quería sembrar el pánico en la sociedad, y tampoco quería que Kaguya se percatara del territorio que ocuparíamos en cuanto evacuáramos Spira. Fue un proceso complicado, pero, afortunadamente, logramos salvar la vida de la mayor parte de las personas.

— Pues siéndote honesto, hubiese esperado que pelearas contra Kaguya, Kakashi — pronunció el ojiobsidiana.

— Lo habría hecho, si solamente mi vida hubiese estado en peligro, Sasuke — afirmó el Paladín — Créeme. Si sólo hubiesen ido por mí, habría luchado hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, no podía tolerar que mi pueblo se viese afectado por el orgullo guerrero. Mi gente siempre estará antes que los intereses del reino. Es mi deber como gobernante de Medel, y como miembro del Consejo de Spira, el luchar por la seguridad de nuestros ciudadanos — afirmó el rey de la más grande nación de Spira.

— Descuide, Lord Hatake. Ha hecho lo correcto por su pueblo — le comunicó Sakura amablemente, y con una sonrisa — La gente siempre debe ir primero, no importando las adversidades.

— Sí. Supongo que es lo justo — reafirmó el príncipe Uchiha — Lo que aún no termino de comprender, es cómo exactamente diste con las coordenadas del Continente Olvidado. Se supone que todo viaje náutico a éste lugar siempre terminaba en la pérdida de las expediciones. De hecho, las aguas del altamar que rodean a la ínsula de Thanatos son extremadamente turbias y peligrosas. Sin mencionar a los peces, que son extremadamente agresivos.

— Y no estás errado, Sasuke. El simple trazado de la ruta al Continente Olvidado nos llevó años — aseveró Kakashi — Fue planeada desde hace seis años.

" _Seis años... Éso explica el por qué pude hallar un navío abandonado"_ se dijo a sí mismo el moreno, en sus pensamientos — Ya veo. ¿Y cómo es que tus caminos se cruzaron con los de las hadas? — preguntó el Uchiha.

— Yo puedo contestar aquello — habló repentinamente Shizune — Sucede que, apenas a un día de la partida de ustedes a la Isla del Origen, el ejército de Kaguya realizó un operativo a los alrededores del Continente de la Tierra. Y cuando me dí cuenta, ya habían tropas del ejército de Wintersun en el territorio. Desafortunadamente, nos superaban en efectivos, por lo que mi única opción fue usar un hechizo de adormecimiento, y atraparlos en el Agujero de Gusano. Tras ello, decidí evacuar al resto de las hadas a una isla dentro de las proximidades del Trópico Austral. Ahí permanecimos un par de días, hasta que, eventualmente, Hatake-sama nos halló. Debo admitir que, en un principio, creí que era un hostil, por lo cual tuvimos un enfrentamiento. Un enfrentamiento en el cual fui derrotada — musitó suavemente la Senior de Sakura.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tuvieron un encuentro en combate?! — exclamó sorprendida la Haruno.

— Por desgracia así fue, princesa — afirmó el peliplateado — De hecho, en un principio creí que las hadas estaban dándonos caza a nosotros, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Kaguya ha esclavizado a muchos de ésos seres — aludió el rey de Medel — Pero había algo en Lady Shizune que me hacía saber que ella tan sólo buscaba el proteger a su pueblo. Algo en ella, me hacía saber que también era una víctima de la Gran Guerra — añadió, a la vez que dirigía sus ojos a los de la actual matriarca de las hadas.

Shizune se sonrojó un poco, cuando el rey de Medel volvió su mirada hacia ella. De hecho, sentía que tenía aquellos oscuros orbes pegados al rostro de ella, y no ayudaba en nada que Kakashi estuviese sentado a su diestra. La pelinegra debía admitir que el gobernante de la nación más grande de todo Spira tenía una esencia misteriosa, la cual emanaba galantería, y una belleza única. Aún bajo aquella extraña mascada, la ninfa azabache podía tener la certeza de que Kakashi era bastante apuesto. Y aquel profundo tono de voz nunca fallaba en erizarle la piel.

La matriarca de los sobrevivientes de Iridia agachó ligeramente la mirada, cuando el apuesto rey de Medel le sonrió bajo la máscara. Era una suerte que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del bochorno que adornó el bello rostro de la hada de cabellos negros, o al menos éso creyó ella. La realidad es que Sakura sí que se dio cuenta, y sonrió divertida.

" _Nē-san... ¿A caso te gusta Kakashi-sama?"_ dijo la princesa hada, en su cabeza.

A Sakura le divertía que su segunda mentora mostrara aquel lado tan introvertido, cuando la observaba el peliplateado. Regularmente, Shizune podía mantener una expresión estoica, aunque amable.

— En cualquier caso — prosiguió el gobernante de la nación más grande de Medel — Decidí auxiliar a Lady Shizune y a su pueblo. Cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar, logramos comprender nuestras situaciones, y llegamos a un acuerdo de paz entre nosotros. En ése entonces, decidí que apoyaría a los sobrevivientes de Iridia, tal y como lo hago con los de Medel y Wu Yia — terminó el rey.

— En efecto — dijo Shizune, una vez que finalmente se recuperó de su bochorno — Admito que, aún después de ello, estaba precavida a las intenciones de Kakashi-sama. Sin embargo, pronto desapareció toda incertidumbre, cuando fuimos atacados por un ejército menor de Lady Kaguya. En aquella batalla, el rey Hatake luchó valientemente por no sólo su pueblo, sino también por nosotras, las hadas de Iridia. De no haber sido por las impresionantes habilidades de combate de Hatake-sama, muchas de las hadas habrían fallecido en aquel encuentro — expresó un poco sonrojada la morena, mientras que Kakashi solamente le sonreía amablemente.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa al ver la expresión ruborizada de su Senior. Kakashi, entretanto, asintió, y retomó la palabra.

— Afortunadamente, durante el traslado al Continente Olvidado, no tuvimos mayores percances, y logramos evacuar los territorios políticos en tan sólo unas horas. Todo gracias a las impresionantes habilidades EspacioTemporales de Lady Shizune — le elogió ampliamente Kakashi a la aludida, logrando aumentar el sonrojo en ésta.

Shizune no entendía porqué se sentía de ésa manera, cada vez que Kakashi le dirigía la mirada. La ninfa de cabellos oscuros sentía que aquellos orbes la podían analizar enteramente, y que podían penetrar en lo profundo de su alma. Se sentía como una tonta adolescente que se enamoraba por primera vez. Se sentía tan indefensa, débil, y tímida, cuando escuchaba aquella profunda voz dirigirle algunas palabras, así fueran de lo más mundanas y banales. Cada que escuchaba el tono de voz de Kakashi, Shizune se sentía como en una especie de mantra que la hacían comportarse como una niña introvertida.

— Esto... Los elogios no son necesarios, mi Lord. Pero, igualmente, se lo agradezco — respondió tímidamente la matriarca de las hadas.

Kakashi incrementó su sonrisa bajo su mascada. Sin embargo, Sasuke interrumpió aquel momento "romántico".

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia Tenten, Karin, y los demás.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaron a escapar de Pandemonium? — cuestionó el moreno.

— Pues, por más que odie admitirlo, todo se lo debemos a la Cabello de Menstruación — aludió Tenten, quien se llevó una mirada fulminante de la Uzumaki — De no ser por ella, no habríamos salido del encierro que nos dieron en Wintersun.

— ¿Wintersun? Creí que habrían logrado salir de Pandemonium ilesos — expresó el azabache.

— No fue así. Después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos con el Hipócrita* y Pinocho*, a quienes logramos matar, por cierto, Kaguya apareció ante nosotros. Para nuestra desgracia, nos dio una paliza a todos, y nos encerró dentro de una celda para prisioneros políticos, en su palacio de Wintersun — explicó la pelicastaña.

— ¿Hipócrita? ¿Pinocho? ¿De quienes estás hablando, Tenten-san? — le preguntó curiosa la ninfa de orbes esmeralda.

— Creo que se refiere a Zetsu y Kakuzu, Sakura-hime — aludió la chica Hyūga.

Karin se rió audiblemente por la comparación, mientras que elogiaba el comparativo de ambos.

— Ellos eran dos de nuestros soldados bajo nuestro mando — añadió la ex-líder de los Hechiceros de la Magia Oscura, a la vez que se señalaba a ella misma y a su hermano — Nos atacaron cuando usted estaba siendo puesta a salvo por Uchiha-san.

— Oh. Ya veo — respondió con una sonrisa Sakura.

— Gracias a un plan ideado, por la Cabeza de Tomate, logramos escapar de aquella mazmorra, así como también pudimos robar un pergamino que explicaba los planes de Kaguya — continuó Tenten el relato — Y créanme... Estamos a punto de vivir, en carne propia, el infierno en Terra, si es que no hacemos nada para evitarlo.

— Lo sé — complementó el Uchiha — ¿Y cómo fue que pudieron encontrarse con Kakashi?

— Desde el momento en que logramos huir de Wintersun, ya teníamos la mentalidad de localizar a Hatake-sama, así que nos dirigimos cuanto antes a Spira. Aunque, al llegar, lo único que hallamos fue que Medel estaba en ruinas totales, y que el territorio ocupado por la ciudad estaba sitiado por el ejército de Kaguya — elucidó la monja Shaolin — Así que nos vimos forzados a huir de la devastada Medel, y a seguir buscando a Lord Kakashi. Eventualmente, pudimos localizarlo, junto con Lord Guy, en las afueras australes del Continente del Viento.

— Ya veo — dijo Sasuke, para después darle un trago a su copa de vino.

— Bien. Ya que sabes cómo es que llegamos a alternar con Iridia, y los demás, creo que ahora es turno de que nosotros salgamos de dudas, Sasuke — aseveró el gobernante de Medel.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, exactamente? — respondió el Uchiha.

— Muy simple. ¿Qué sucedió después de que salieras del bosque de las hadas? — preguntó Kakashi — Sé de parte de Lady Shizune que estuvieron un par de días recluidos en una de las ínsulas, en las proximidades del Continente de la Tierra. Más allá de ello, no tengo noción alguna.

— Pues... Es una historia larga — comentó el azabache — Digamos que tuvimos una lección de Historia del Cosmos, al igual que un encuentro con los mandamás del Universo.

Sakura se golpeó la frente con su mano. Sabía que Sasuke saldría con alguna ocurrencia.

— Éso no dice nada, Sasuke-kun — le regañó la hermosa princesa hada — Ni siquiera estás contando los detalles más importantes.

El moreno enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Detalles importantes? Oh, Claro. Es verdad. También Sakura y yo estuvimos de luna de miel — exclamó con absoluto orgullo, y una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura se abochornó intensamente, ante el descaro de su apuesto príncipe, al mismo tiempo que agachaba su mirada. Los demás ensancharon los ojos como platos, en especial Shizune. El hecho que Sasuke usara el término " _ **Luna de Miel**_ ", solamente le reafirmaba lo que la princesa de Iridia misma había confirmado hace media hora aproximadamente: Sakura ahora era la amante de Sasuke. Y no sólo ello, sino que Sakura ya no era virgen, dado que Sakura le entregó su virginidad a Sasuke, cuando hicieron el amor en Edén. Con ello, de acuerdo a las leyes establecidas por las tradiciones del Reino de Iridia, ahora Sakura era la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. Al menos para las leyes de las hadas, la ninfa ojiesmeralda ya era la mujer del príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

Sakura finalmente salió de su estado de shock, y le dio un fuerte pisotón a Sasuke. El Uchiha ahogó un gruñido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que retraía su pie, a causa del golpe propinado por la mujer que tanto ama. Lejos de ello, Sakura también le dio un fuerte jalón a sus hebras azabache, mientras que Sasuke se llevaba de inmediato una mano al área afectada.

— ¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, Sakura?! — le reclamó el Uchiha a la Haruno.

¿O quizá debería decírsele señora Uchiha?

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido, por andar hablando demás! — repeló, bastante enojada, la princesa ninfa.

— ¿Hablando de más? ¡Tú dijiste que contara los detalles importantes! — se defendió patéticamente el azabache.

La hada se sonrojó todavía más, y le dio otro jalón de cabellos a su amado príncipe, por lo que Sasuke gruñó en reclamo.

— ¡No me refería a éso, tarado! — vociferó Sakura.

— ¿Y entonces? — preguntó como sin nada Sasuke.

La ninfa no sabía si su amado se hacía el tonto sólo para fastidiarla, así que le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

— ¡Carajo, Sakura! — le reclamó el apuesto pelinegro.

— ¡Estoy hablando de lo que nos relataron en torno a _**Magnus Chaos**_ , tonto! — le gritó la hermosa princesa de las hadas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes, Molestia! — le respondió Sasuke.

Y lo único que se ganó el Uchiha, fue otro golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿ _ **Magnus Chaos**_? — susurró oscuramente Kakashi.

Por alguna razón, al rey de Medel no le agradaba ése nombre. Shizune también se tensó.

La hada de cabellos rosados y el moreno finalmente salieron de su infantil disputa.

— Así es, Sir Hatake — respondió Sakura, ya tranquilizada — Durante nuestra estancia en la Isla del Origen, tuvimos el honor de conocer a algunas de las deidades de Terra. Ellos nos relataron sobre los grandes misterios del Cosmos, y eventualmente el tema en torno al _**Origen del Mal**_ salió a la luz.

— Yo he oído de ello — dijo Shizune, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento — Durante mi capacitación como Amazona, llegué a conocer un poco sobre la _**Teoría del Caos**_.

— _**Teoría del Caos**_ — repitió por lo bajo Kakashi — ¿No es acaso la teoría que respalda la existencia de un Cosmos PreBariónico? — inquirió el peliplateado.

Shizune asintió.

— Yo también he escuchado en torno al Caos — añadió la chica Hyūga, quien hasta ahora, como todos los demás, se había mantenido callada — Pero nunca he podido corroborar si es un mito, o un hecho científico.

— Pues yo puedo comprobarles que la _**Teoría del Caos**_ es más que verídica. Finalmente, lo escuché de parte de Lady Eva en persona — afirmó la princesa de Iridia.

Todos se quedaron anonadados por lo que comentó Sakura. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba que la ninfa rosada hubiese tenido un encuentro con la legendaria Eva del Génesis, la que era conocida como la hada más poderosa de la historia, y la progenitora de todas las formas de vida inteligente de Terra. Hasta hace unos momentos, Eva tan sólo era parte de la mitología, en torno a la creación, cuando menos para todos los presentes dentro de aquella carpa. Era inconcebible que alguien como Sakura hubiese tenido un encuentro con una de las deidades más poderosas de la historia.

— ¡¿Eva del Génesis?! ¡¿Realmente tuvo un encuentro con la Diosa Eva, Sakura-hime?! — preguntó Shizune incrédula.

La heredera al trono de Iridia asintió.

— Así es. Después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos Sasuke-kun y yo, con Adán y Eva, Lady Eva nos relató en torno a Chaos — respondió la ojiesmeralda.

— ¡Un momento! ¡¿Me está diciendo que también enfrentaron a los ancestros de la humanidad?! — cuestionó la actual matriarca de Iridia.

Sakura de nuevo asintió, y prosiguió con su relato.

— De acuerdo a lo que me explicó Lady Eva, el Todopoderoso les permitió visitar éste plano existencial para poder avistarnos con respecto a la situación actual de Terra, de los orígenes del mal, y de quién es el causante de las guerras de hoy día. Además, también nos confrontaron en una batalla, con el fin de probar nuestras habilidades — explicó detalladamente Sakura.

— Volviendo al tema de Caos... — habló el gobernante de Medel — ¿Qué es exactamente éso? — cuestionó tranquilamente Kakashi, aunque se le veía cierta incertidumbre en los ojos.

— No es el qué, mi Lord — respondió amablemente la ninfa — Sino _**quién**_.

Ahora sí que se quedaron anonadados los presentes, a excepción de Sasuke. Sakura ahora estaba hablando de un ser en tercera persona.

— ¿Quién? ¿A qué se refiere, princesa? — inquirió el peliplata.

— Me refiero a que Caos no es un concepto, al menos no divinamente hablando. Caos es una entidad espiritual operante en éste plano dimensional. Su verdadero nombre es _**Magnus Chaos**_ — determinó la ninfa — Magnus Chaos, de acuerdo al relato que me transmitió mi ancestra, hace alusión a un ser que existía mucho antes que La Creación. Es la personificación de la inexistencia, de la destrucción, y de la muerte.

— _**Magnus Chaos**_ — enunció la ninfa de cabellos negros — Un ser que equipara en poder al mismísimo Deus Ex Lux. Un ser cuyo poder es capaz de destruir el Universo entero.

— Es verdad. Ahora que lo recuerdo, hubo algunos estudios de parte del Centro de Investigaciones Científicas de Medel, en torno a la existencia de una era PreBiótica — dijo Kakashi, mientras que colocaba una mano en su mentón — Si no me falla la memoria, en algún momento llegué a leer los archivos del CICM, y mencionaba a un Caos que existió antes del Universo.

— " _ **Antes del todo, existía el Chaos"**_ — recitó Hinata, rememorando las crónicas de la creación.

— Así es — asintió la princesa hada — Sin embargo, Magnus Chaos no es sólo parte del comienzo del todo, sino que es la parte negativa de Deus Ex Lux. Chaos representa la oscuridad, y la maldad. Él existió, junto con el Supremo, como un sólo simbionte en el vasto Universo, en un estado primordial del Cosmos entero. La victoria de Dios, sobre Chaos, implicó el nacimiento de la materia Bariónica, así como el nacimiento de la vida entera. Sin embargo, Chaos no fue eliminado por completo de la faz del Universo. Las semillas de su iniquidad sobrevivieron, y contaminaron las primeras formas de vida Bariónica.

— Los ángeles del Firmamento. ¿O me equivoco? — aludió la matriarca del reino de las hadas.

La pelirrosa asintió.

— Luzbel fue el recipiente perfecto para ello. Su ambición natural le hacía querer ser como el Supremo, así que Chaos infundió las semillas de la iniquidad dentro de su mente, y dentro de su espíritu. Luzbel, a su vez, traicionó a Eva. Eva traicionó a Adán. Ambos, posteriormente, se multiplicaron, y transmitieron la maldad a todas las formas de vida inteligente... Y el resto ya lo saben — concluyó Sakura, no queriendo reciclar detalles redundantes e innecesarios.

— Por supuesto. Adán y Eva, al reproducirse, infundieron al resto de la humanidad la maldad de Chaos. De ahí que todas las formas de vida inteligente tiene una tendencia a la avaricia, y a la ambición — añadió la hechicera ojiperla.

La princesa de Iridia agitó su cabeza en afirmación.

— Lady Eva me dijo que nuestro enemigo común no es mi madre, o sus ejércitos. Nuestro enemigo es la fuerza que la controla. La que la impulsa a causar más guerras, muertes, y destrucción. En pocas palabras, nuestro enemigo es Chaos — refirió la princesa de las hadas.

— Éso me suponía — pronunció Kakashi por lo bajo — No obstante, no podemos permitir que Kaguya se salga con la suya. Ya ha causado la pérdida de muchas vidas, así como gran damnificación. Tenemos que detenerla a como dé lugar.

Sakura apretó su mano libre sobre su vestido, puesto que la otra la tenía enlazada con la de Sasuke. Aún a ésas alturas, la ninfa no se podía hacer a la idea de tener que confrontar en combate contra la mujer que le dio la vida. Era cierto que quizá Kaguya, al menos al parecer de la sociedad, jamás se interesó en ella, así como tampoco se preocupó por su bienestar, al estar enceguecida por su ambición; sin embargo, Sakura sentía que, aún así, Kaguya solamente estaba siendo atormentada por su propia iniquidad. Tal vez no era propiamente una inocente paloma, pero, definitivamente, no estaba actuando como la persona que le describió Shizune. Kaguya era una víctima de la tiranía de unos cuantos. Siempre fue el _**Médium**_ por el cual Magnus Chaos tiraba de sus cuerdas para guiar a las naciones a la guerra.

A pesar de que Kaguya hubiese abandonado a la princesa hada, ella era su progenitora, la mujer que la trajo al mundo. Sakura sentía el deber moral y ético de salvar la atormentada alma de su madre. De librarla del demonio llamado Kaguya Otsutsuki. De arrebatarla de las garras de Magnus Chaos, quien quiera que fuese aquel sujeto. Y éso es lo que en definitiva haría. Sakura salvaría a su madre del propio monstruo que ella creó.

El suave apretón de mano que le dio el moreno, a la pequeña de ella, la sacó de sus pensamientos. La princesa del reino de Iridia dirigió sus esmeraldas a las obsidianas de Sasuke, y le sonrió dulcemente, haciéndole saber que ella estaba bien.

— En éso estamos todos de acuerdo, Hatake-sama. Tenemos que detener a mi madre — pronunció la ojiesmeralda.

— ¿Alguna idea del cómo? — interrumpió Tenten — Porque les puedo asegurar que no estamos tratando con cualquier novata. Kaguya barrió el suelo con todos nosotros.

La monja hizo un movimiento con su mano, señalándose a ella, Karin, Hinata, y Neji.

— Hmp. Pues cualquiera puede acabar con ustedes, bola de inútiles — espetó con absoluto desprecio Sasuke.

A Sakura le molestó éso, así que le dio otro pisotón a su novio, quien gruñó en respuesta.

— No seas un patán, Sasuke — le reprendió la pelirrosa — Tenten-san y los muchachos son fuertes.

— Sí, claro. Tan fuertes que casi los asesinan en Xian Yi — escupió el Uchiha, con el mismo desprecio.

Sakura ahora le dio un golpe en la cabeza, mientras que Sasuke soltaba un quejido.

— Haciendo caso omiso del tarado de Uchiha — volvió a interrumpir Tenten — Les hablo en serio. Ésa tipa nos hizo pedazos a los cuatro, y ni siquiera se le veía agotada. No me imagino qué tan poderosa podría llegar a ser. Seguramente, es más que capaz de destruir el planeta entero, si se le da la gana.

— Lo sé, Tenten-san — le respondió la ojiesmeralda — Lady Eva, en persona, me confirmó que mi madre actualmente es la hada más poderosa de la historia, incluso más que ella misma.

A todos les impactó aquella afirmación. Aunque fuese de manera empírica, todos tenían una noción, aunque fuese limitada, de quién había sido Eva del Génesis. Se decía que su poder mágico era tan poderoso, que era completamente capaz de destruir Filamentos Galácticos enteros. Ella habría sido la primera usuaria de la Energía AntiMateria, al ser la que descubrió la física relacionada a las Polaridades ElectroMagnéticas de las Partículas Elementales. Igualmente, Eva fue la descubridora del proceso físico conocido por la comunidad científica como _**Aniquilación Partícula/AntiPartícula**_ , o simplemente _**Aniquilación**_. Aquel proceso consiste en el encuentro entre una partícula de Material Bariónico, con su respectiva AntiPartícula, en el cual toda la masa de ambas partículas se transforma en energía pura, en forma de Radiación Gamma.

Eva, en sí, fue una gran Arcana, como también lo fue científica. De acuerdo a la mitología, Eva fue la que desarrolló gran parte de los conceptos científicos más avanzados del Universo, de una manera totalmente empírica. Todos ésos conocimientos, con respecto a los procesos Astrofísicos del Universo, fueron transmitidos de generación en generación, a través de su linaje. Aunque, para la historia, más bien fue la colaboración de toda la comunidad científica.

— En cualquier caso...

Kakashi rompió el silencio.

— ... Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. No podemos mantenernos en las sombras por el resto de nuestras vidas. Cada vez tenemos menos territorio dónde escondernos. Necesitamos tomar acción contra Wintersun — dictaminó el peliplateado.

— ¿Alguna idea? — preguntó Tenten.

— De hecho — pronunció Sakura suavemente — Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos el plan de confrontarla directamente.

El moreno asintió, en apoyo a la ninfa.

— ¿Y cómo es que piensan hacerlo? El ejército actual de Kaguya debe superar los mil millones de elementos, tomando en cuenta a todas las naciones que actualmente ha esclavizado — refutó el rey de Medel.

— Éso no es ningún problema — afirmó Sasuke — Yo me encargaré de someter a Kaguya, y de matar a sus mejores hombres. Mi mascota Ignis se encargará de destruir a sus ejércitos enteros. Es pan comido.

— Sasuke — masculló el peliplata — No estamos hablando de frenar a un simple batallón. Estamos hablando de confrontar al ejército más grande y masivo de todos los tiempos. Además, Kaguya es la hechicera más poderosa de la historia. Aún cuando varias naciones se aliaron para confrontarla, todo fue un desastre.

— Éso lo sé. Y es por éso que todos ustedes se quedarán aquí. Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de todo — sentenció el azabache.

— ¡De éso nada! — vociferó Tenten, al mismo tiempo que estampaba su puño sobre la mesa — ¡Nosotros también hemos perdido nuestras tierras y a nuestra gente! ¡No vamos a quedarnos con los brazos cruzados!

— Estoy de acuerdo con Tenten — le apoyó Kakashi — Todos en Spira hemos sido víctimas de la política de expansión territorial de Kaguya. Nosotros también estamos en nuestro derecho de participar en la guerra contra Wintersun.

— Pues es una verdadera lástima. No necesito a un montón de inútiles como ustedes, ni pienso tenerlos como una carga — espetó con desprecio el Uchiha.

Apenas Sasuke concluyó su enunciado, recibió un codazo de Sakura en sus costillas, lo cual lo hizo gruñir.

— Por Dios, Sasuke-kun. Ya deja de ser un cretino — le reprimió la princesa hada.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua.

— A lo que se refiere Sasuke-kun — prosiguió la Haruno — Es que preferiríamos que no se involucraran en el conflicto bélico. Ya muchas vidas se han perdido en la Gran Guerra. No se pueden tolerar más muertes.

— Lo entendemos perfectamente, Sakura-hime — habló por fin Guy — Sin embargo, tal y como dicen Tenten y Kakashi, ésto nos involucra a todos. Tenemos que reclamar nuestros territorios, y traer justicia a Wintersun por sus crímenes de estado.

— Pero... Es que podrían fallecer en combate. Solamente morirían en vano — musitó la hermosa ninfa.

La pelirrosa trató de disuadir a los presentes en la zona; sin embargo, era obvio que ellos ya tenían su mentalidad definida.

— Si ése es el precio por defender nuestras naciones, entonces que así sea — proclamó adamante el rey de Medel.

El resto asintió en apoyo al Hatake.

Sakura se rindió completamente. Tal parecía que no podía hacer nada para que cambiaran de opinión. Lo cierto es que a Sakura lo que más le preocupaba era el tener que involucrar a más gente inocente en aquel conflicto armado. Si alguien no merecía tener que sufrir, a causa de una guerra, la cual solamente alimentaba la ambición de la élite, en definitiva eran las clases bajas. Especialmente, los niños y ancianos.

La pelirrosa suspiró en derrota.

— Si no puedo persuadirlos a que no se involucren en la guerra, cuando menos quiero que me prometan una cosa. Solamente pongo una única condición — expresó la ninfa de cabellos exóticos.

Kakashi y los demás asintieron una vez más, dándole a entender que la escuchaban.

— ¿Cuál es la susodicha condición, princesa? — le preguntó el monarca de Medel.

— Quiero que sus hombres se abstengan de acompañarnos. Si se enviasen a los ejércitos del campamento, quienes salvaguardan a los refugiados actualmente, los sobrevivientes de nuestros pueblos quedarían expuestos a cualquier emboscada de parte de mi madre. Quiero que sus efectivos se queden a resguardar a las personas, junto con un capitán al mando de su confianza — demandó la princesa de las hadas.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con éso — habló el Hyūga mayor, por primera vez en la conversación — Es imperativo el garantizar la seguridad y el bienestar de los nuestros primero. No podemos dejarles a su suerte. Algunos de nosotros deberían quedarse a resguardar a los refugiados.

— Te apoyo en éso, Hyūga — le respaldó Tenten.

Lo cierto es que durante el tiempo en el que la monja y el ex-líder de los Hechiceros estuvieron forzados a "convivir", si así se le puede llamar a combatir lado a lado contra abominaciones del infierno, Tenten y Neji habían arreglado sus diferencias de ideales y pensamiento. Tal vez no eran como tal amigos, pero ya podía decirse que eran camaradas en armas, y que el uno confiaba en el otro. Neji tenía a Tenten como una gran guerrera, al igual que Tenten respetaba las grandes habilidades del Hyūga en combate, así como sus grandes habilidades elementales. Claro que la presencia de Hinata había colaborado bastante, para que el acuerdo de paz entre ellos se llevara a cabo.

— Yo también creo que es lo más adecuado. Ésta gente ya ha sufrido bastante con la Gran Guerra. Ellos no merecen continuar padeciendo — añadió la chica ojiperla.

— Les secundo a todos — habló ahora Guy.

— Al igual que yo — afirmó la actual matriarca de las hadas.

Todos, excepto Sasuke, volvieron su mirada hacia una confundida pelirroja. Karin se quedó extrañada unos segundos, mirando a todos, como si estuviese extraviada en el medio de un terreno baldío. Posteriormente, parpadeó unos segundos, tratando de deducir el porqué de aquellas miradas tan expectantes. ¿Acaso esperaban alguna objeción de su parte? La Uzumaki no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Karin-san? — le llamó la princesa de Iridia.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó un tanto demandante la pelirroja.

La Uzumaki ya se empezaba a impacientar por aquellas miradas.

— ¿Deseas añadir algo más? — le preguntó la Haruno, amablemente.

— ¿Debería? — respondió la ladronzuela — Ya todo está decidido, ¿Cierto? No es negociable la protección de los sobrevivientes.

— Si me lo permiten — interrumpió repentinamente un pelicastaño, quien recién ingresó a la carpa — Me gustaría ser voluntario para el custodio de los refugiados.

— Yamato — enunció su nombre Kakashi — ¿Estás seguro de ello?

La mano derecha del Hatake asintió.

— Completamente, mi Lord — replicó, con determinación, el comandante de los ejércitos de Medel — Me aseguraré de que la gente esté a salvo.

— Yo también quisiera quedarme a proteger a los sobrevivientes — dijo la Hyūga menor — Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tras todo los terribles crímenes que cometí — musitó lo último con pesar.

Aún a ésas alturas, las imágenes de tanta gente fallecida, bajo el filo de sus armas, la atormentaban a la joven Hyūga. Sakura, mas sin en cambio, colocó una mano sobre la pálida de Hinata, y le sonrió amablemente.

— Hinata-san. Por favor. Ya no te atormentes más — le pidió calmadamente la ojiesmeralda — El pasado se debe quedar atrás. Ya no eres una asesina de Wintersun. Ahora eres una guerrera que defiende a los inocentes.

Hinata parpadeó unos segundos. Y a continuación asintió, con una leve sonrisa.

— Le agradezco su infinita misericordia, mi Lady.

La Hyūga hizo una leve reverencia, a modo de respeto.

— De acuerdo. Ya son dos voluntarios, entonces. Necesitaremos que un Clérigo se quede como apoyo médico — sugirió Shizune — Creo que tendré que quedarme a cargo de ello.

— Lady Shizune — le llamó Kakashi, quien volvió su mirada a la matriarca de Iridia — La necesitamos en combate. Lamentablemente la princesa Sakura no podrá mantenerse al tanto de todos.

— Lo entiendo, pero no tenemos otra alternativa — refutó la morena — Si alguien llega a salir herido en ésta zona, ya sea por una emboscada, o simples heridas menores, necesitarán de mi apoyo médico — aseveró la ninfa de cabellos negros.

— ¿Qué hay de Ino? — sugirió ahora Sakura — Ella también tiene habilidades Clérigas. Podría darles apoyo médico.

— Esto... Yo también tengo habilidades médicas. No es necesario que se quede a auxiliarnos, Shizune-san — aseguró Hinata.

— Éso no es rentable. Sería mucha carga para Hinata-san, y no me puedo fiar de Ino. Está más interesada en perder el tiempo con los placeres carnales — espetó la hada matriarca, con algo de desprecio.

A la Haruno le molestó la nula confianza que tenía su Senior para con su amiga.

— Shizune-nēsan... No seas tan dura con Ino. Es cierto que, en ocasiones, puede llegar a ser odiosa, pero cuando se trata de hacer su trabajo, se lo toma muy en serio. Ella nunca nos ha fallado, y lo sabes — rebatió la ninfa monarca.

— Éso no está a discusión. Ino no está mentalmente capacitada para llevar un cargo tan importante — negó Shizune.

— Tan sólo dale una oportunidad, Nē-san. Te prometo que Ino no va a defraudarte.

La pelirrosa abogó una vez más por su amiga. Tal vez era cierto que Ino se la vivía como una plebeya. Sin embargo, nadie podía negar que, cuando se trataba de ayudar a los necesitados, la excéntrica pelirrubia se transformaba en una profesional.

Al final, Shizune se rindió.

— Bien. De acuerdo — pronunció la pelinegra por lo bajo.

A continuación, Shizune vociferó levemente el nombre de la hermosa y exuberante chica de orbes zafiro, quien hizo un acto de aparición entre lirios. Ino se materializó enteramente, en un bello espectáculo de flores. Por más que no quisieran hacerlo, todos los hombres del lugar, exceptuando a Sasuke, se le quedaron viendo embobados a la descendiente de los Yamanaka. La belleza y sensualidad de Ino era algo bien documentado. Prácticamente, cualquiera de sus acciones emanaban la belleza y seducción de las ninfas, y ella era el perfecto ejemplo del estereotipo asociado a las ninfas.

La rubia sonrió, como siempre solía hacerlo, y le regaló una sonrisa seductora a todos los hombres del lugar, exceptuando al feudal de Wu Yia. Sasuke, sin embargo, ignoró por completo la presencia de la voluptuosa pelirrubia, aunque éso no evitó que Sakura se encelara por el comportamiento de su amiga para con su querido Sasuke-kun.

— Sonrójate y te mato, Uchiha — le sentenció en un susurro la princesa hada.

El aludido volvió perezosamente sus obsidianas a los esmeraldas de la ninfa.

— ¿Hmm? ¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura? — le respondió Sasuke, totalmente indiferente.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

" _Realmente no se dio cuenta"_ se dijo para sí misma la Haruno — Hombres — musitó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja levemente, aunque, al no hallarle sentido al comportamiento de su princesa, se encogió de hombros, y se sirvió mas vino.

— ¿Me llamaba, Maestra? — dijo la exuberante pelirrubia, una vez que colocó sus orbes en los de su mentora.

— En efecto. Tengo una encomienda para ti — determinó Shizune, con absoluta seriedad.

A Ino se le iluminaron los ojos. Ella sabía que su mentora le tenía poca fe, cuando se trataban de asuntos importantes, y dado el tono de voz de Shizune, implicaba algo _**realmente**_ importante.

— A sus órdenes, mi Lady — respondió, con absoluto respeto, la Yamanaka, a la vez que se inclinaba un poco.

— Pronto partiremos a combate, y a mí se me necesita en el campo de batalla. Es más que obvio que necesitaremos a un Clérigo que me reemplace en el campamento de los refugiados. Por tanto, voy a designarte aquella responsabilidad, Ino. Regularmente, optaría por alguien más experimentado y centrado en el campo de la medicina, pero Lady Sakura sugirió que tú serías capaz de llevar a cabo el trabajo — le comunicó la pelinegra.

Ino volvió de reojo su mirada a su amiga, quien le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

— Entiendo — expresó la rubia, tratando de contener su alegría.

— Tu misión será brindar apoyo médico, tanto a los refugiados en el campamento, como a los guerreros designados al custodio de la zona. Asímismo, deberás mantener un registro médico de todos los habitantes de la isla, desde los tratamientos que se les brinde, enfermedades que presenten, causas de los padecimientos, entre otros. Por otro lado, deberás coordinar a todas las Hadas Clérigas, con el fin de brindar atención médica y alimentos a todos — explicó detalladamente la matriarca de Iridia — ¿Alguna duda que tengas?

— Ninguna, mi Lady — respondió amablemente la pelirrubia.

— Bien. De ser así, entonces dejo en tus manos la salud y el bienestar de los habitantes. Confío en ti, Yamanaka — le aseveró la pelinegra.

Ino asintió efusivamente.

— Descuide, Maestra. No la defraudaré — le aseguró la rubia.

— De acuerdo. Tu misión comienza ahora. Puedes retirarte — concluyó Shizune.

La Yamanaka asintió, y desapareció entre lirios, no sin antes darle un "gracias", en un susurro, a la princesa de las hadas. Sakura solamente le sonrió.

— Supongo que éso resuelve lo del apoyo médico a los refugiados — aludió el rey Kakashi — Debo suponer que el resto estará de acuerdo con formar parte del equipo de asalto a Kaguya. Cierto?

— Eh... Pensándolo bien, yo prefiero quedarme — objetó la Uzumaki.

Tenten le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amiga, quien gruñó en respuesta.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, marimacha?! — le reclamó la ojirubí — ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

— ¡No seas una bebita llorona, Tomate! ¡Todos estamos en ésto! ¿O que acaso no quieres vengar el exterminio de tu Clan? — le cuestionó la monja.

Karin resopló a modo de respuesta.

— ¡Obvio que sí, tarada! ¡Pero si me matan, se extingue mi Clan! — rebatió la ladronzuela.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Por éso te dije que dejaras de andar lamiéndole los testículos a Sasuke, y que te consiguieras un novio! — se burló ácidamente la guerrera Shaolin.

Karin gruñó de vuelta.

— ¡Te voy a arrancar a _**ti**_ los testículos!... ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo siento! — Karin encogió los hombros — ¡Se me olvidaba que eras mujer! — contraatacó la ojirubí, con una sonrisa zorruna — Con éso de que tienes brazos de Atlas y que estás tan plana como tabla...

Tenten se enfureció, y tomó a la Uzumaki de su remera.

— ¡Repite lo que dijiste, Cabello de Menstruación! — rugió la castaña.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste, travestido! — replicó, con una mueca de enfado, la ladronzuela.

Justo cuando Tenten estaba por responderle a su odiada/querida amiga, Sasuke se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, a tal grado que derribó la silla donde estaba anteriormente sentado.

— Tsk. No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces. Arreglen ustedes lo del equipo de asalto. Yo me largo — siseó con desprecio absoluto el Uchiha, saliendo de aquella carpa.

Sakura suspiró, y también se levantó de su asiento, aunque, a comparación del moreno, la ninfa lo hizo con diligencia.

— Iré con él. Anda de un humor horrible — explicó la ninfa.

— ¿Anda? Creí que ésa era su personalidad natural.

Ahora fue el turno de Kakashi de burlarse.

Sakura exhaló audiblemente.

— Buen punto — murmulló la princesa hada.

No obstante, Sakura después recompuso su semblante tranquilo.

— ¿Le importaría organizar al equipo de asalto, Sir Kakashi? Tengo que calmar a Sasuke-kun — aludió la princesa de las hadas.

— Descuide, Lady Haruno — le dijo el feudal Guy — Nosotros nos encargamos.

Kakashi asintió en apoyo.

— Gracias. Con su permiso.

Sakura hizo una reverencia, y salió de inmediato de la carpa.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke ahora se encontraba a unos metros alejado del campamento. Se sentía fastidiado de tener que convivir una vez más con Tenten, Karin, y los demás. Su tranquilidad y su paz se habían ido a la coladera cuando los vio de nueva cuenta. Por desgracia, no podía abandonar la zona sin llamar la atención, y no es que le importara tanto el bienestar de los demás, exceptuando el de Sakura. Más que nada, la ninfa le recriminaría por dejar a su suerte a los demás, así que, a final de cuentas, Sasuke estaba atrapado por un tiempo con aquellas personas tan odiosas. Solamente esperaba que aquella odiosa ninfa rubia, a la cual él detestaba, no estuviese de ensimosa. Afortunadamente, le habían dejado un cargo importante, y con suerte no le molestaría en todo el tiempo, o cuando menos hasta que saliera de aquella isla, junto con Sakura.

Sasuke decidió sentarse cerca de una laguna que se hallaba dentro de las proximidades del campamento. Estaba sentado en posición de loto, con las manos entrelazadas, y los ojos cerrados, tratando de templar su mente ante la idea de que escucharía la molesta voz de toda ésa gente, y si a éso se le añadía que su compañera de guerrillas, Tenten, le estaría fastidiando, como solía hacerlo, era una receta para la demencia. Juraba que si llegaban a fastidiarle, invocaría a Ignis, tomaría a Sakura, y se largaría del campamento, sin importarle los reproches de su Cerezo, ni que estuviese dictando la sentencia de muerte para todos los presentes en la isla.

El azabache abrió los ojos de golpe, cuando sintió unos delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, al igual que cuando percibió aquel aroma florar que tanto conocía, junto con la calidez que emanaban ésas finas extremidades. Reconocería todas ésas características a metros de distancia.

 _ **Sakura**_.

El moreno colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre las pequeñas de la ninfa, las cuales estaban cruzadas sobre el pecho de él.

— Eres un gruñón, Sasu-chan — susurró apenas audible la princesa de las hadas.

Sakura sabía que su chico era un hombre muy orgulloso, y que le preocupaba bastante su reputación. Si Tenten escuchaba aquel seudónimo, la reputación de Sasuke se iría al diablo.

— No es mi culpa que nos hayamos cruzado con ésos idiotas — masculló molesto el moreno.

Sakura soltó una risilla, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su amado.

— ¿Por qué te caen tan mal? — le preguntó la hermosa hada, con una sonrisa.

— Ya te lo dije: Son unos idiotas. Siempre me hacían la vida imposible. Siempre es un tormento el tener que escucharlos, o tan sólo el estar en la presencia de ellos — espetó el azabache.

Sakura volvió a reírse, aunque no para hacerle enojar al Uchiha.

— Vamos, Sasuke-kun. No es tan malo. Sé que hay muchas cosas que no te agradan de ellos, al igual que a mí. No obstante, son tus amigos, después de todo. Ellos son los que te han ayudado en momentos de dificultad. Al menos deberías darles una oportunidad — le sugirió la pelirrosa.

— Trato de aceptarlos, Cerezo. Pero siempre terminan sacándome de mis cabales. Me dan ganas de golpearlos, hasta dejarlos en coma — enunció frustrado Sasuke.

Sakura lo estrechó contra ella, y acercó sus labios a los de su príncipe. La ninfa le dio un beso corto, aunque igualmente fue respondido por el azabache.

— Sasuke-kun — La preciosa hada le acarició con amor aquella melena rebelde que tenía el Uchiha — Yo también pensaba lo mismo de algunas personas, especialmente de la Cerda. Sin embargo, todo tenemos errores, amor. Estoy segura que los demás podrían hacer un listado de los tuyos. Y aún con todo ello, tenemos que aprender a convivir en sociedad. Ésa es la base de la supervivencia.

— Lo sé.

Sasuke bufó frustrado, para después pasarse una mano por el rostro.

— Es sólo que a veces llegan a ser tan odiosos.

Sakura, ésta vez, se sentó sobre su regazo, de frente a él. La ninfa colocó sus piernas flexionadas a cada costado del príncipe del Clan del Fuego, además de que enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. Sasuke, igualmente, enredó sus poderosos brazos en la cintura de la princesa de Iridia, y la estrechó contra sí mismo. La hermosa hada unió sus labios con los de su querido Sasuke-kun, por lo que el mencionado correspondió aquel gesto que constantemente compartía con su Cerezo.

Tras algunos largos segundos, en los que se mantuvieron unidos a través de los labios, ambos se separaron. Sakura se recostó sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amado pelinegro, acurrucándose en su cuello. Sasuke, entretanto, acariciaba suave y lentamente aquel largo cabello rosa que tanto le fascinaba. Aquellas hebras rosadas eran tan suaves, y tenían un aroma natural floral. Sasuke, difícilmente, podía contenerse las ganas de hacerla suya a aquella hermosa hada. La belleza de Sakura era simplemente abrumadora, o por lo menos para él.

— Sasuke-kun. Tienes que aprender a relajarte. Eres muy impulsivo, y demasiado agresivo — le reprimió dulcemente la princesa de las hadas.

— ¿Acaso lo soy contigo? — le rebatió calmadamente el moreno.

La ninfa movió suavemente su cabeza contra el cuello de Sasuke, a modo de negación.

— Conmigo no. Pero eres muy hostil con tus amigos.

— No es mi culpa que sean unos completos imbéciles. Si fuesen al menos un poco más inteligentes, tendrían más respeto de mi parte — se defendió el moreno.

— Ya te lo dije, Sasuke-kun. Todos tenemos errores — argumentó la princesa de Iridia — Yo los tengo, y tú también tienes los tuyos. Sin embargo, tenemos que aceptar que nadie es perfecto. Además, aquellas personas siempre van a apoyarte en los momentos más complicados. Estoy segura que Tenten-san, Kakashi-san, el feudal, y los demás estarían dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte a tu lado — le aseguró la hada de cabellos rosados — Tan sólo trata de tolerarlos un poco, Sasuke-kun. Seguramente ellos también han tenido que tolerar tu horrible carácter todos éstos años — se mofó levemente Sakura.

— Sí. Supongo que estás en lo cierto.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido, y se pasó una mano por su espesa melena.

— Además, te va a servir de práctica. ¿O es que acaso tratarías así a nuestros hijos? — le cuestionó un poco molesta la ninfa.

— Obvio que no, porque no necesitaré hacerlo. Nuestros hijos serán fuertes e inteligentes — proclamó, con absoluto orgullo, el príncipe guerrero.

Sakura se incorporó un poco, y quedó frente al rostro de Sasuke. La pelirrosa tenía una ceja levantada.

— ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de ello? — le preguntó curiosa la chica.

— Es obvio. Serán los descendientes de una Senju — le aseguró el azabache, con su sonrisa torcida.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente, para después plantarle un suave y corto beso a su hombre.

— Y también los de un Uchiha — añadió la princesa de Iridia.

Sasuke amplió levemente su egocéntrica sonrisa.

— Los dos Clanes más poderosos de Terra. Nuestros descendientes serán los guerreros más poderosos de la historia. Éso te lo puedo asegurar, Cerezo — determinó adamante el moreno.

Sakura se rió levemente, ante la afirmación de aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

— Lo sé — concluyó la ninfa.

Sakura se acercó al rostro de Sasuke, y unió una vez más sus labios con los de él. La bella hada enterró sus manos en la espesa cabellera azabache de su Dulce Príncipe, mientras que éste último estrechaba su agarre en la pequeña cintura de su Cerezo. El beso que compartieron era suave y delicado, aunque con la característica profundidad y pasión que solían compartir. Cuando Sasuke repentinamente invadió con su lengua la cavidad bucal de la ninfa, y empezó un jugueteo con aquella tersa y pequeña lengua de la hada, Sakura soltó un suave gemido, el cual fue ahogado en aquel beso.

Las traviesas manos de Sasuke se dirigieron a aquellas increíblemente hermosas piernas que tenía la princesa de las hadas. El moreno acarició suavemente los muslos de la ninfa, pasando sus manos desde las rodillas, hasta el inicio del trasero de Sakura. A Sasuke le encantaba palpar con sus manos aquellas suaves, esbeltas, y largas piernas de su Cerezo. En ocasiones, el azabache apretaba suavemente aquellos muslos, deleitándose con los dulces gemidos que se escapaban de los labios de Sakura.

Las caricias pronto subieron de tono. Sasuke ahora amasaba suavemente los senos de Sakura, a través de aquel vestido. La ninfa, por su parte, recorría aquella espalda ancha y fornida de su amado. El pene del moreno ahora ya estaba un tanto erecto, así que Sasuke empezó a restregarlo contra la vagina de su niña, y dado que la princesa hada no vestía nada, por debajo de su largo vestido, prácticamente percibía el enorme pene de Sasuke contra sus pliegues vaginales, lo cual la empapó completamente.

— Sasuke-kun... — articuló la ninfa, entre sus gemidos — Por favor... Detente... Alguien podría escucharnos...

— Entonces no hagas tanto ruido — musitó el príncipe de los Uchiha, contra uno de los senos de su hermosa princesa hada.

El azabache succionó el pezón de Sakura, tal y como un bebé se amamanta de su madre.

— No... Ahhh... Espera... — gimió la ninfa.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, ya tenía la parte superior de su vestido bajada. Su delicado torso estaba desnudo, y sus senos estaban siendo estimulados por Sasuke. La ninfa se rindió enteramente, y se entregó por completo al hombre que tanto amaba. La chica hada enterró sus dedos en la cabellera azabache de su príncipe, y tomó un puñado de aquella espesa mata, a la cual estiró un poco. Entretanto, Sasuke intercambiaba entre seno y seno, dándole a cada uno la misma tortura placentera.

Posteriormente, Sasuke se echó de espaldas, y colocó la entrepierna de Sakura sobre su rostro, al igual que posicionó las suaves piernas flexionadas de la ninfa a cada costado de su cara.

La princesa de las hadas ya sabía a dónde iba su amado, así que simplemente permitió que Sasuke hiciese con ella como le plazca.

El azabache, tan pronto tuvo la entrepierna de su Cerezo en su rostro, aspiró profundamente aquel delicioso aroma a cerezas que emanaban los fluidos de la intimidad de la chica y, obviamente, Sasuke levantó un poco el vestido aqua de Sakura, y enterró su rostro en la vagina de su niña, a la cual le dio la típica tortura que siempre solía darle. Era la misma monótona rutina de siempre: Lamer, chupar, succionar, y sorber toda aquella vagina, desde los labios vaginales, su uretra, la cavidad vaginal, y el clítoris de la princesa hada. Una rutina monótona, pero altamente efectiva a la hora de estimular a la ninfa.

Sakura no podía con tanto placer. La única manera en la que podía reaccionar era cuando su cuerpo se retorcía del terrible gozo que experimentaba, al mismo tiempo que la hermosa hada tomaba la cabeza de Sasuke, y la apretaba contra su vagina. Prácticamente, la ninfa aprisionaba la cabeza del Uchiha entre sus manos, su vagina, y sus suaves piernas arrodilladas. Sasuke también apoyaba sus manos en aquellos tersos y hermosos muslos de la hada, e incluso acariciaba aquellas piernas constantemente.

En cuestión de segundos, Sakura percibió aquel típico cosquilleo que indicaba el inicio de su orgasmo. La princesa ninfa se tuvo que morderse el labio, o de lo contrario hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos el nombre del hombre que tanto ama, cuando finalmente llegó a su éxtasis. La vagina de Sakura expulsó todos los fluidos, como si del torrente de un río se tratase. Fluidos que Sasuke bebió hasta la última gota, fascinándose de aquel dulce sabor a cerezas de aquellos semi-espesos y cálidos jugos vaginales, que emanaban de la vagina de la hermosa hada.

Sakura estuvo a punto de colapsar, pero Sasuke la atrapó hábilmente con sus manos. Sasuke colocó el rostro de su niña muy cerca del suyo, y apenas la princesa hada vio aquellas obsidianas, que tenía su amado en sus fanales, Sakura se fundió en un posesivo y apasionado beso con su príncipe. Tan húmedo e intenso como lo eran las sesiones de sexo que compartía con aquel apuesto príncipe pelinegro, del cual ella estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Sasuke correspondió el beso, a la vez que se reincorporaba sentado, con su niña sobre su regazo. Sakura aprovechó aquel movimiento para volver a enroscar sus finos y delicados brazos alrededor del cuello de su querido Sasuke-kun, mientras que éste hacía lo mismo con los suyos, sobre la cintura de la ninfa.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron a punto de continuar al acto carnal, se escucharon una serie de gritos dentro del campamento, por lo que ambos se alertaron de inmediato. Sakura fue la primera en separarse abruptamente, una vez que se había acomodado la ropa, aunque Sasuke tampoco tardó en erguirse completamente. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas afiladas hacia la dirección donde se ubicaba el campamento. Sakura preparó su arco de combate en sus manos, mientras que Sasuke hábilmente levantó con su pie su Sanjiegun del suelo.

— ¡Alguien debe estarnos atacando! — enunció Sakura, con un tono adamante — ¡Vamos!

— De acuerdo — enunció frustrado el moreno.

Sasuke corrió detrás de Sakura, y tan pronto llegaron al campamento, pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de guerreros de Medel derribados e inconscientes, aunque, curiosamente, ninguno de ellos tenía heridas graves. Aún así, Sakura se aproximó de inmediato a auxiliarlos.

De repente, Ino igualmente apareció en el campamento, junto con el grupo de ninfas Clérigas que actualmente tenía a su mando. La Haruno volvió su mirada a su amiga, quien mostraba un rostro confundido, en señal de que no se había esperado un escenario como ése.

— ¡Ino! — le llamó Sakura — ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! — demandó la chica.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Estaba atendiendo a los infantes, cuando de repente escuché gritos! — replicó casi en un grito la Yamanaka — ¡Muévanse todas! ¡Tenemos heridos por atender! — comandó la pelirrubia a las demás Clérigas.

Las ninfas médicas asintieron, y se movilizaron de inmediato.

— ¡Sakura-hime! ¡Ino!

Shizune apareció repentinamente.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! — cuestionó algo alterada la actual matriarca de Iridia.

— ¡Parece que estamos bajo ataque, Shizune-sensei! — replicó la ojizafiro, mientras atendía a uno de los tantos soldados.

— ¡¿Bajo ataque?! ¡Diablos! — masculló la matriarca de las hadas.

Sin embargo, Shizune pronto decidió ayudar en el apoyo médico.

— Las heridas no son letales — aseveró Sasuke, quien se arrodilló junto a Sakura para analizar al soldado que la ninfa trataba — Los ataques que recibieron no tenían la intención de matarlos. Quien quiera que los estuviese atacando, solamente pretendía incapacitarlos.

— ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? — enunció por lo bajo la princesa hada, quien aún brindaba apoyo médico a uno de los soldados — Bien podría haberlos matado.

— Porque ellos no eran su objetivo — sentenció el Uchiha — Va tras de alguien más.

Sasuke se irguió con su arma en mano, a la vez que afilaba su mirada, y se preparaba para cualquier asalto.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! — se escuchó una voz aproximarse, proveniente de la monja Shaolin.

Tenten y los demás al fin hicieron acto de presencia, ya con las armas en mano. La monja Shaolin ahora portaba una nueva Miaodao, que tenía un emblema de un Fénix grabado en la parte superior de la hoja. Karin tenía en sus manos sus dagas largas. Kakashi portaba una espada ancha tipo Claymore: Aquella mítica espada conocida como _**Durandal**_ , la cual, se decía, había pertenecido a uno de los Paladines del legendario Rey Carlomagno. Guy tenía en sus manos un par de Nunchakus. Los Hyūga estaban desarmados, aunque, gracias a su magia, no necesitaban armas.

— Escuchamos los gritos de los soldados, así que nos movilizamos cuanto antes — pronunció Kakashi, con voz dura — ¿Dónde está el enemigo?

— Nos está acechando — determinó el príncipe de los Uchiha, con voz oscura y fría.

Sasuke formó la postura del Dragón del Norte junto con su arma. El resto le imitó de igual manera. Tenten colocó su Miaodao a un costado de su rostro, en forma horizontal. Karin cruzó los brazos, junto con sus dagas, a la vez que se flexionaba un poco. El Paladín Kakashi posicionó el mango de su espada contra su hombro derecho, de manera vertical, tensando sus pies en el suelo. Guy encerró las secciones libres de sus Nunchaku contra sus brazos. Y finalmente, los Hyūga se habían posicionado en su postura de Yin & Yang Baguazhang.

En tan sólo una fracción de segundo, una sombra atacó a Sasuke. El Uchiha interceptó rápidamente un violento ataque de parte de una alabarda, aunque no pudo golpear a aquella sombra con su propia arma. La susodicha sombra nuevamente atacó a Sasuke, quien en ésta ocasión finalmente pudo darle una patada a su atacante. No obstante, aquella sombra desapareció, antes de que se estrellara contra una enorme roca.

— ¡Muéstrate! ¡Enfréntame cuerpo a cuerpo, cobarde! — demandó el Uchiha, en un estruendoso gruñido oscuro.

La única respuesta que recibió Sasuke fue una risa burlona.

— Muy bien. Sí así lo deseas... — respondió aquella voz, que se había mofado del príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

Karin se quedó de piedra, al escuchar aquella voz.

— ... Ésa voz... ¿Acaso será...? — musitó la Uzumaki.

Muy cerca de ellos, la sombra finalmente aterrizó en el suelo. Todos, exceptuando Karin, se volvieron sus cuerpos hacia donde había descendido aquel extraño encapuchado. Incluso Sakura, Shizune, e Ino prepararon sus arcos de combate. Tanto la Yamanaka como la matriarca se quedaron impresionadas al finalmente percatarse del arco que portaba la princesa de las hadas, puesto que era el arma que anteriormente pertenecía a Eva del Génesis. Aún así, pasaron por alto aquello de inmediato, y prepararon sus arcos contra el recién llegado. Karin, por otro lado, recuperó su semblante, y se aproximó a aquel grupo que encaraba a la sombra que había atacado a Sasuke.

— Debo decir... Es un honor poder enfrentar al legendario _**Dragón Escarlata**_ — elogió aquel misterioso encapuchado — Aunque no creí que me llevaría tanto tiempo el poder hallarte.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! — siseó amenazadoramente el guerrero dracónico.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Donde quedaron mis modales? — expresó divertido el recién llegado.

El misterioso encapuchado entonces tomó su larga prenda. De un solo tirón, el mercenario se retiró la capucha.

Karin entonces abrió los ojos como platos, y de la misma impresión la pelirroja dejó caer al suelo sus largas dagas. Estaba absolutamente anonadada de ver a aquel extraño misterioso. Karin no se podía creer que realmente tenía frente a sí misma a aquella persona que creyó muerta, por un largo tiempo. No podía mover un sólo músculo, de tan pasmada que se hallaba la Uzumaki.

El recién llegado examinó a todos los presentes, y cuando su mirada se posó sobre Karin, quien aún estaba petrificada en su sitio, y con los ojos abiertos como platos, el mercenario sonrió torcidamente.

 _"Karin-chan"_ dijo en su mente el cazarrecompensas _"Nos volvemos a ver"_

— N-No... No puede ser... — musitó, absolutamente incrédula, la Uzumaki.

El resto, exceptuando Sasuke, volvieron sus miradas a la impresionada pelirroja. No sabían qué era exactamente lo que sucedía con ella. Era como si la ladronzuela hubiese visto un ser del más allá, en aquel extraño mercenario que los había atacado.

— Karin — le llamó Tenten — ¿Qué te pasa?

— P-Príncipe Naruto...

.

.

 **...**

 **(Meh. Supongo que era bastante predecible. ¿Cierto?)**

 **En fin. Nuevamente, y como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen ésta historia. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo pare leer mi fic.**

 **No hay mucho que decir de éste capítulo. Tal vez únicamente quisiera remarcar que no hay una razón real por la que deseo crear romance entre Shizune y Kakashi. En realidad, solamente lo hago porque puedo LOL. Aún así, me temo que no profundizaré en su relación, por si la llegan a sentir bastante espontánea, y con efecto Deus Ex Machina.**

 **Lo de hacer Paladín a Kakashi... Bueno. Me dí cuenta que anteriormente lo había descrito como un rey de la era medieval europea. Así que me dije "¿Por qué no lo hago un Paladín?" Y pues me terminó gustando el concepto. Les prometo que Kakashi también se va a lucir.**

 **El próximo capítulo es una pelea, aunque no creo que sea tan larga como la del capítulo 27. Aún así, la quiero hacer interesante.**

 **Desafortunadamente, el siguiente episodio tardará un poco, dado que decidí retomar la reedición de la historia. Afortunadamente, es poco lo que debo corregir, aunque debo hacerlo con todos y cada uno de los capítulos. Probablemente, me lleve al menos unas tres semanas. Quiero darle una versión definitiva a la historia, para así, continuar el fic sin interrupciones. Obviamente, si termino antes la reedición (o al menos, éso espero) subiré en cuanto pueda el próximo capítulo. Me disculpo de antemano por los inconvenientes.**

 **Aclarado éso, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	31. El Dragón Escarlata contra el Huracán Do

**Nota de Autora:** Después de un tiempo, finalmente regresa Yvonne al campo de batalla *risa malvada*

Afortunadamente, la reedición no me llevó tanto tiempo ahora (en parte, porque solamente eran errores menores los que tenía que corregir). Y a partir de ahora, el fic seguirá sin interrupciones.

En fin. He aquí, el capítulo que prometí, hace casi un mes.

¡Que disfruten la lectura, estimados lectores!

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXI:** El Dragón Escarlata contra el Huracán Dorado.

Karin no lo podía creer. Ante ella se hallaba el príncipe de su extinto pueblo. El príncipe de su Clan. Naruto Uzumaki hizo acto de aparición de la nada, en aquella remota y abandonada isla. Desde hace años que lo habían dado por muerto, creyendo que había sido asesinado en una emboscada de parte de Wintersun. Aquel apuesto pelirrubio, que desde niña siempre le había llamado la atención, y que le alteraba sus sentidos, aún si éste apenas y sabía de la existencia de ella. Aquel chico que, desde niña, siempre le había gustado. Ella apenas era una plebeya, aparentemente enamorada de un monarca como el Uzumaki. No obstante, no era aquella la razón por la cual Karin Uzumaki estaba pasmada, sino por el hecho de que jamás se habría esperado que un sobreviviente de su Clan, además de Nagato, estuviese aún con vida. Y no era cualquier superviviente. Era nada más, y nada menos, que el príncipe Naruto.

El mencionado clavó sus zafiros sobre los rubíes de la Uzumaki, mientras que sonreía torcidamente. Karin sentía que aquellos ojos tan azules, como el Firmamento, la analizaban. Había algo en ellos, como si la ladronzuela hallara en ellos... ¿Nostalgia? No recuerda desde cuándo ella provoca semejante reacción en el príncipe de su pueblo. Si no mal recuerda, Karin jamás formó una amistad directa con Naruto, y aún menos llegó a congeniar con él. El motivo era simple: Ella era una Uzumaki de clase baja, y Naruto era de la nobleza.

— ¿Qué? — expresó Tenten — ¿Me estás diciendo que ése tipo es el príncipe Naruto? ¿El mismo que estábamos buscando Uchiha y yo, en aquella misión?

Y sin embargo, Karin aún se hallaba petrificada.

— Oh. Así que fueron ustedes dos los que auxiliaron a mi pueblo — enunció calmado el pelirrubio — Les doy mi más profundo agradecimiento, valientes Shaolin — reverenció el príncipe Uzumaki, con una ligera inclinación.

— Deja tus payasadas, Uzumaki. ¿Qué asunto tienes con nosotros? — demandó el príncipe Uchiha.

El mencionado sonrió zorrunamente, aunque, a diferencia de Karin, su sonrisa era de burla.

— Directo al grano. Éso me gusta. Creo que tenemos mucho en común, ¿Sabes, Uchiha? — dijo el pelirrubio.

— Habla de una maldita vez, antes de que te mate — amenazó Sasuke.

— Pues bien. Solamente estoy aquí por una razón. Y ésa razón es para capturar a Sakura-hime.

De alguna manera, se esperaban algo similar a éso, pero no por ello causó menos impresión. Sakura se sintió ligeramente atemorizada, más que nada porque la presencia de aquel mercenario bien podría significar que su madre ya había dado con el paradero de los sobrevivientes de Medel, Wu Yia, e Iridia. Aquel cazarrecompensas tal vez era un simple mensaje de sumisión, y la antesala a una inevitable invasión de las tropas de Wintersun. La ninfa temía por el bienestar de la gente, ya que no había certeza de que podría proteger a tantas personas, durante un brutal combate.

— Entréguenla voluntariamente, y nadie saldrá herido. No tengo nada contra ustedes — dictaminó el pelirrubio.

— Debes tener bastantes agallas para venir hasta acá, a demandar tu voluntad, Uzumaki — espetó fríamente el guerrero dracónico — Especialmente, cuando tienes todo en tu contra.

Todos los presentes aferraron sus armas, dispuestos a combatir contra el recién llegado.

El pelirrubio sonrió.

— Me temo que eres tú quien me subestima, Uchiha. Soy más que capaz de asesinar a todos tus amigos — estatuyó el ojizafiro.

— Hmp. Pues te diré algo, Uzumaki. Primero te mato, antes de que puedas siquiera acercarte a Sakura — estableció fríamente el azabache, quien se colocó en posición del Dragón del Norte, con su arma.

— De acuerdo. Acepto el desafío.

El pelirrubio tomó su Guandao, y se posicionó en su propia postura de batalla, dispuesto a combatir contra Sasuke.

— Un momento — interrumpió la princesa de las hadas, la cual se colocó frente a ambos, y extendió sus brazos a los costados.

— Sakura — le llamó seriamente el azabache — Apártate. Ésto es peligroso — le demandó el azabache.

La ninfa, sin embargo, ignoró la petición.

— Ohhh... La rosadita piensa luchar tus batallas. ¿Eh, Uchiha? — se burló el Uzumaki.

Sakura afiló su mirada, y la clavó en la faz del aludido.

— ¿Cómo es que realmente nos has hallado? — cuestionó severamente la Haruno.

El pelirrubio enarcó una ceja.

— ¿De qué te serviría saber, princesa Senju? — respondió indiferente el Uzumaki — De todos modos, vendrás conmigo.

Todas las hadas, exceptuando Shizune, se quedaron anonadados de escuchar las palabras del mercenario.

— Contesta — espetó la heredera de Iridia, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con una Flecha Ionizada a la cabeza del cazarrecompensas.

Naruto sonrió socarrón, y se reincorporó enteramente.

— Pues si tanto quieres saber, te lo diré, rosadita — replicó burlón el Uzumaki.

A Sakura le empezaba a molestar aquel apodo.

— Habla, entonces — demandó la ojiesmeralda, aún apuntándole al pelirrubio.

— Muy bien. Pues verás. Soy un mercenario contratado por la reina Kaguya Otsutsuki, para dar con tu paradero, y tu subsecuente captura. Desde hace poco más de una semana, he estado siguiendo el trayecto que has dejado junto con el Uchiha. Sabía, de alguna manera, que no habría otro lugar donde pudiesen ocultarse, que no fuese el Continente Olvidado, así que se puede decir que tuve un gran golpe de suerte. Los hombres que herí, de aquel patético ejército que tienen, únicamente fue para llamar sus atenciones, lo que obviamente funcionó a la perfección — elucidó el antiguo monarca del Remolino.

— Ya veo. Algo así me había imaginado — pronunció afiladamente la pelirrosa — Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que pongas a ésta gente inocente en peligro, mercenario — aseveró la princesa de Iridia.

— No tengo ningún interés en perjudicar a sus refugiados — afirmó el Uzumaki — Mi único objetivo es tu captura, princesa Sakura. El resto de los presentes se pueden ir al diablo... Bueno... Tal vez tenga un asunto pendiente con Uchiha — aclaró — Pero el resto, para mí, son un cero a la izquierda.

Sasuke se extrañó un poco por lo comunicado por Naruto, dado que lo involucraba a él. El moreno se encaminó al lado de su princesa hada, y confrontó al rubio.

— ¿Cuál es entonces tu asunto conmigo, Uzumaki? — interrogó con dureza el azabache.

El ojizafiro soltó un monosílabo, y aferró el agarre en su arma.

— Nada personal realmente, Uchiha. Únicamente deseo poder matarte, y hacerme con el título del mejor guerrero de todo Terra — sentenció el Uzumaki.

A Sakura, de inmediato, se le heló la sangre de tan sólo pensar que alguien estuviese atentando contra la vida de su Dulce Príncipe. Sasuke, por su cuenta, no le dio la más mínima importancia, ante las amenazas del príncipe del Clan del Viento. El moreno había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo habían desafiado a combate, así como también la cantidad de guerreros que fueron asesinados por sus manos. El príncipe Uchiha se mantenía aburrido, y hasta fastidiado, de tener que lidiar con ésa clase de gente. Pero si el pelirrubio quería perecer, ¿Quién era Sasuke para negarle ése derecho?

— Hmp. Patético. No eres más que un hablador, Uzumaki — respondió indiferente el Uchiha, quien además se cruzó de brazos — ¿Cuántos imbéciles como tú no he matado? A tipos como tú, los aplasto como las cucarachas que son.

Ante lo enunciado por Sasuke, Naruto se rió estruendosamente.

— No cabe duda que las leyendas son ciertas, Uchiha. Eres frío y temible. Y es por éso que tengo tantos deseos de matarte. Mi reputación se elevaría a los cielos.

— Me temo que te quedarás en el intento, Uzumaki. Hoy únicamente morirás tú — sentenció el moreno, quien recobró su postura del Dragón del Norte.

Naruto imitó al azabache, con su propia postura.

— Espera, Sasuke-kun — le pidió amablemente la bella hada.

Sasuke gruñó levemente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — respondió algo molesto el aludido.

— Solamente déjame razonar con él — solicitó la princesa ninfa.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja extrañado.

— Estás bromeando. ¿Cierto? — le preguntó irónico el moreno.

La pelirrosa negó.

— No. Hay mucha gente en peligro. Si combaten entre ustedes dos, podrían perderse muchas vidas — explicó Sakura.

Sasuke ni tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando Sakura volvió su mirada hacia el mercenario.

— ¿Algo más que quieras saber, rosadita? Tengo una pelea pendiente con el Uchiha — enunció fastidiado Naruto.

— Quisiera pedirte que, por favor, te retires pacíficamente. Creo que tú sabes perfectamente que te estás enfrentando a Sasuke Uchiha, mejor conocido como el **_Dragón Escarlata_**. Nada más, y nada menos, que el heredero del Cromosoma Adán, al igual que descendiente milenario del mismo, así como el príncipe del Clan más poderoso de la historia: Los Uchiha — comunicó la pelirrosa — Lamentablemente, para ti, no tienes oportunidad alguna contra Sasuke-kun. Y si éso fuese poco, yo también te enfrentaré — afirmó Sakura, mientras se señalaba a sí misma con su dedo índice izquierdo — La princesa del Clan Senju, descendiente milenaria de Eva del Génesis, y heredera de la Mitocondria Eva. Además de que aquí presentes — aludió Sakura, señalando con su brazo a Kakashi y los demás — Se encuentran los mejores guerreros de todo Terra. Por lo tanto, te suplico nuevamente: Retírate de éste lugar, y no nos causes más problemas. No quiero verme forzada a tener que quitarte la vida.

Naruto se quedó analítico unos segundos, y con su mirada inexpresiva en los guerreros. Mas sin en cambio, a continuación, el mercenario sonrió torcidamente, e incrementó poco a poco su sonrisa, hasta mostrar sus dientes burlones. El Uzumaki se rió estruendosamente, como si estuviese mofándose de un grupo de niños que intentaban intimidarlo. Sakura se sintió verdaderamente molesta, por aquella risa burlona de parte del Uzumaki. Tenía ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, optó por conservar la calma, pues no quería poner en peligro a la gente inocente.

— ¡Oh, vaya! — expresó el rubio, una vez que calmó su burla — ¡Ése fue el mejor chiste que he escuchado!

El mercenario sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a emitir su sonrisa zorruna.

— Veo que la princesita rosita tiene carácter y agallas. Es una lástima que éso no funcione conmigo.

— Tsk. Solamente déjame matarlo, Sakura — demandó el príncipe Uchiha, quien se encaminó amenazadoramente al pelirrubio.

Sakura, sin embargo, se paró frente al Sasuke, y extendió los brazos para frenarle.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! — demandó el azabache.

— No, Sasuke-kun. No vamos a poner a los refugiados en peligro — aseveró la princesa hada.

— Van a estar más en peligro si no me dejas hacer mi trabajo — siseó el moreno.

Y aún así, Sakura lo ignoró. La ninfa se dirigió nuevamente al mercenario

— Escucha. ¿Cuánto pides para dejarnos en paz? — preguntó la princesa de las hadas.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Acaso pretendes hacerme una propuesta? — se burló el Uzumaki.

Sakura, sin embargo, asintió.

— Eres un cazarrecompensas, ¿Cierto? Todo se trata de dinero para ustedes — pronunció, sin emoción alguna, la princesa de Iridia.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, analizando a Sakura de una manera que irritó profundamente a Sasuke.

— Vaya que eres digna de ser una monarca, princesa Senju — le elogió indiferente el ojizafiro — ¿Qué ofreces? Si me convences, me retiraré de aquí. Además, te daré mi palabra de que no le proporcionaré su posición a Kaguya.

— ¿Cuál es tu precio? — respondió la ninfa, con la mirada afilada.

El rubio sonrió perversamente.

— Pues... Digamos que un millón de giles — dijo el rubio, a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar éso.

— ¡¿Un millón?! ¡No voy a pagarte toda ésa cantidad! — rebatió fieramente la chica.

El mercenario se volvió a encoger de hombros.

— Entonces, no hay trato. Finalmente, yo no soy el interesado en retirarme. No al menos sin antes capturarte — dictaminó el pelirrubio.

Sakura se sintió atada de manos. Definitivamente, no quería poner en peligro a tanta gente inocente, por algo tan banal y superfluo que era una recompensa por su captura. La ninfa ya había cometido el error de obstinarse anteriormente, lo cual costó la vida de miles de personas, y tres ciudades demolidas. La pelirrosa suspiró audiblemente, y mostró un rostro de resignación. Haría lo que fuese, para que ningún refugiado saliera perjudicado.

— Por favor. Tiene que haber un acuerdo al que podamos llegar. Lo único que quiero es que no se vea afectada gente inocente — suplicó la heredera de las hadas.

El rubio nuevamente sonrió, pero había algo que incomodaba en aquel gesto.

— Pues bien. Te haré una contra-oferta, princesa Sakura — enunció el mercenario.

La ninfa asintió.

— Dime.

— Los dejaré a todos en paz, si me entregan todos los giles que tengan — dijo el pelirrubio.

— Así será — respondió calmadamente Sakura.

— Y otra cosa — mencionó el rubio — Quiero que tengas sexo conmigo — expresó, con una sonrisa pervertida.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Sasuke puso un rostro iracundo.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te voy a matar! — rugió furioso el Uchiha, el cual se abalanzó contra el pelirrubio.

Sasuke arrojó un puñetazo al rubio, pero éste lo esquivó. El Uzumaki reapareció a las espaldas del Uchiha, intentando decapitar al aludido con su Guandao. Sin embargo, Sasuke detuvo el violento corte de aquella alabarda con la sección media de su Sanjiegun. El azabache dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, sobre sus pies, y malabareó su arma sobre su cuerpo. Tras ello, acometió con un golpe de una de las secciones extremas de su arma por lo alto, tratando de derribar al Uzumaki. No obstante, éste dio un giro al costado para esquivar el ataque, el cual se estampó contra el suelo, y provocó una enorme zanja.

Sakura preparó una Estrella de Neutrones que arrojó hacia el pelirrubio con su arco. El Uzumaki apenas y pudo esquivar aquel proyectil tan veloz, puesto que la Estrella Colapsada viajaba a una velocidad superior de la luz, y cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, el rubio desapareció de su mirada, y reapareció justo detrás de ella. La ninfa se agachó para evadir un golpe con el mástil de la alabarda del Uzumaki, y reaccionó con una detonación de su aura. Posteriormente, Sakura se desvaneció entre cerezos, para después reaparecer lejos de la zona.

Tras dispersarse la fuerte iluminación, lo primero que se vio fue a una Sakura en el modo **_Primordial Alpha_**. Todos, exceptuando Sasuke, se quedaron absolutamente anonadados de ver aquella apariencia tan hermosa de la princesa de las hadas. Si bien la princesa ninfa no lucía intimidante, con aquella belleza que le confería ése modo, su ultramasiva aura decía lo contrario. El aura de Sakura se alzaba como un enorme resplandor rosado, el cual fácilmente se erguía a una altura y diámetro de veinte metros.

Por otro lado, el Uzumaki ya había desaparecido entre aquella explosión luminosa. Dentro de aquel extraño bosque, únicamente se podía escuchar el sonido de las altas Frecuencias Gamma del aura de Plasma de la Hada de Cerezos, y no había rastro alguno del mercenario. Lo cierto era que tenían casi la certeza absoluta de que aún se hallaba en aquella zona. Sakura trató de utilizar sus habilidades de GeoMancia, para rastrear al pelirrubio, pero, nuevamente, el intenso Campo ElectroMagnético en la zona se lo impedían.

El caso para Sasuke era peor. Él no poseía ninguna clase de Habilidad Mágica ni de manipulación de materia o energía, así que únicamente estaba limitado a su oído. Y aún con ello, el agudo sonido de la energía que rodeaba a la princesa hada le impedía al moreno el poder tener una pista con respecto al paradero de su adversario, por tanto el Uchiha solamente podía llegar a recurrir a su visión.

El resto de los muchachos, quienes anteriormente únicamente estaba expectantes, también se posicionaron en su postura de combate. Karin finalmente salió de su estupefacción, y tomó del suelo sus dagas. La pelirroja se encarreró a la posición del resto de sus compañeros, y adquirió su postura de combate de la Garra del Tigre, con la diferencia de que usó su par de cuchillas en sus manos.

— Tsk. ¡Deja de esconderte como una rata! ¡Sal y enfréntame ahora mismo! — vociferó demandante el Uchiha.

Y aún así, no obtuvo respuesta.

— **Rayos... No puedo rastrearlo. Ése condenado Campo ElectroMagnético me impide tener una perspectiva clara** — le comunicó Sakura a Sasuke, a través de su telepatía.

— **¿Crees que podrías usar tus habilidades para incrementar tus otros sentidos? Tal vez puedas ubicarlo mediante tu audición** — le aconsejó el moreno.

Sakura asintió levemente.

— **Lo intentaré** — confirmó la ojiesmeralda.

Pero justo cuando Sakura había cerrado sus ojos, para concentrarse, una sombra amarilla se lanzó a sus espaldas. Y cuando la ninfa por fin se había dado cuenta, el mercenario le dio un golpe en la nuca. La ojiesmeralda exclamó un corto y ahogado grito, y se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo. El aura de Sakura desapareció enteramente, al igual que el Sello Alpha volvió a su estado regular.

Sasuke se alarmó de inmediato, cuando escuchó como Sakura había gritado cortamente, por lo que volvió su mirada de inmediato hacia la posición de la princesa de Iridia. Lo que el Uchiha vio, a continuación, le hizo enfurecer como nunca se había sentido.

El mercenario tenía a una desmayada pelirrosa en brazos, como si estuviese dispuesto a raptar a la ninfa. Extrañamente, el ojizafiro mostraba una faz de estoicismo e indiferencia, cuando bien pudo haber desaparecido de aquella zona con la chica de la especie Faerie. No obstante, el simple hecho de que el cazarrecompensas lograse capturar a Sakura, le hizo hervir la sangre al príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Suéltala de inmediato! — rugió iracundo el azabache.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces. El moreno se encarreró hacia el Uzumaki con la chica en brazos, dispuesto a atacar a aquel rubio con todo su poder. Naruto, extrañamente, se mantuvo en su lugar, como si no hubiese un furibundo Sasuke a punto de atacarlo violentamente, y para mayor desconcierto de todos, el mercenario de encaminó calmadamente hacia el Uchiha. Apenas a unos metros del encuentro entre ambos, Naruto extendió sus brazos hacia el azabache, y asímismo le ofreció a la inconsciente pelirrosa que tenía en brazos.

Eventualmente, Sasuke detuvo su frenética acometida contra el pelirrubio, y caminó calmadamente hasta quedar a corta distancia del Uzumaki. El azabache se extrañó de la actitud tan inusual del cazarrecompensas, pero, de inmediato, pasó por alto aquello, y se limitó a tomar en brazos a su hermosa princesa hada. Cuando Sasuke tuvo finalmente en brazos a su pequeña, se pudo sentir aliviado, tanto así que incluso sus músculos en todo el cuerpo se libraron de la tensión que había tenido. Tal era el efecto que tenía la calidez del cuerpo de la ninfa. Era el efecto que le producía a Sasuke el tener a la preciosa hada junto con él.

Sakura no parecía tener alguna herida externa, así como tampoco ningún cardenal. De hecho, no se le veían daño alguno. El golpe que le propinó Naruto en la nuca seguramente le provocaría una corta jaqueca cuando despertase; sin embargo, fuera de ello, no tendría mayores repercusiones en su organismo. Sakura estaba a salvo.

Sasuke volvió su mirada confundida al Uzumaki. No obstante, mantenía sus ojos alifados en él. Aún a ésas alturas, y pese al acto de aparente sumisión del ojizafiro, el guerrero dracónico aún así desconfiaba del mercenario.

— Tú... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que planeas? — cuestionó oscuramente el Uchiha.

El rubio solamente se estiró el cuello.

— No pienso simplemente huir de éste lugar con la princesita, como un cobarde, además de que tengo un asunto pendiente contigo, príncipe Uchiha — aseveró el cazarrecompensas.

A ésas alturas, a Sasuke ya no le sorprendía mucho el hecho de que enemigos de Sakura conociesen su linaje. Aparte, está el hecho de que Naruto admitió trabajar para Kaguya Otsutsuki. Lo que sí se le hacía extraño al moreno era que el pelirrubio le hubiese entregado a la princesa de las hadas, aún cuando ya la había atrapado con éxito. Sasuke se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel mercenario. Aún así, el azabache descartó todo cuestionamiento, y se encaminó hacia Tenten y los demás. El Uchiha le entregó a su compañera Shaolin la princesa de las hadas, por lo que la pelicastaña tomó a la ninfa en sus propios brazos.

— Cuídala. Llévatela a un lugar seguro. Alejen también a la gente del campamento — le ordenó Sasuke.

La monja asintió.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Sasuke? — le preguntó un tanto intrigada la guerrera Shaolin, aunque mantuvo un rostro serio.

— Me encargaré de éste tipo. Es un peligro que siga con vida. Podría dar nuestra actual posición a Kaguya — sentenció el ojinegro.

— Como quieras — replicó Tenten — Sólo asegúrate de volver con vida, o tu noviecita nos matará a todos.

Sasuke no respondió al mandato de Tenten, sino que únicamente se encaminó a la posición a donde se ubicaba el cazarrecompensas. Naruto, por su parte, se mantenía cruzado de brazos, como si estuviese esperando al príncipe del Clan del Fuego. Sasuke aún se cuestionaba el actuar del Uzumaki, si bien poco le importaba lo que llegase a planear. Lo único que le importaba al moreno, en aquel momento, era el proteger a su niña. Al Uchiha no le importaba el tener que destruir el Universo Entero, si con ello se garantizaba la seguridad de la hermosa hada ojiesmeralda. Sasuke defendería, a como dé lugar, a su princesa.

— Uzumaki — le llamó fríamente el Uchiha, una vez que llegó hasta la posición, donde el rubio le esperaba — No sé exactamente cuál sea tu propósito. Lo único que sí te puedo asegurar, es que no te llevarás a Sakura. Primero te mato.

El pelirrubio sonrió burlonamente.

— Oh. Ya veo. Ella es tu chica. ¿No es así? — se mofó el rubio.

— Éso no es asunto tuyo — siseó el moreno.

— Cierto. No tiene relevancia alguna en todo ésto. De igual manera, voy a llevármela de aquí. Sin embargo, no lo haré como un cobarde. Voy a matarte, y después llevaré a la princesa Senju ante la loca ésa — manifestó el pelirrubio.

— Hmp. Como quieras. Te daré la oportunidad de que me enfrentes. De igual manera, no cambiará el hecho de que éste lugar será tu sepulcro — dictaminó el Uchiha.

— Pues bien. Ya lo veremos.

Naruto le dio un giro a su Guandao, y la posicionó en dirección al suelo, en posición diagonal, pero cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, Sasuke levantó su mano, pidiendo que se detuviera. El rubio se frenó de inmediato, y clavó su mirada en las obsidianas del azabache.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! — espetó el Uzumaki.

— No pelearemos en ésta zona — aseveró el Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué no? — replicó en el mismo tono el mercenario.

— No pienso poner a tanta gente inocua en peligro. Vayamos a un lugar más recóndito.

Sasuke apuntó con su dedo a lo lejos. El Uzumaki gruñó por lo bajo.

— Tsk. Como quieras.

Ambos empezaron a correr hacia el lugar más aislado de toda aquella enorme isla, perdiéndose entre el espeso bosque.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se despertó poco a poco, viendo un tanto borrosa la perspectiva que tenía frente a ella. Lo primero que vio Sakura fue una cabellera suelta color castaño, un tanto femenina como para ser de un hombre. Igualmente, unos ojos color chocolate se clavaron de inmediato sobre su propia faz. La pelirrosa parpadeó unas cuantas veces, hasta que finalmente aquel rostro conocido para ella se hizo nítido.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Por fin despiertas! — le llamó aquella joven de cabello largo y castaño.

— Ugh. Por Dios. Mi cabeza va a explotar — musitó adolorida la ninfa, además de que se colocaba una mano en su frente.

— Tranquila, Frentona. Solamente es efecto secundario del golpe que tuviste en la nuca — expresó una segunda voz, perteneciente a la increíblemente hermosa ninfa de cabellos dorados.

— Tenten-san... Ino... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — habló la ojiesmeralda — ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?! — preguntó Sakura, un tanto angustiada.

Lo cierto es que la hermosa princesa hada no podía evitar preocuparse enormemente por el hombre que amaba con toda su alma.

— Aquel mercenario te dejó inconsciente, de un sólo golpe — le respondió la exuberante pelirrubia.

Sakura se percató de que estaba apoyada contra un árbol. Ino colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Sakura, y comenzó a emanar un aura aqua alrededor de sus manos. Aquella energía se propagó por toda la cabeza de Sakura, y de inmediato la ninfa rosada sintió cómo aquel punzante dolor de cabeza desaparecía gradualmente. Ino, al percatarse de la mejoría de su amiga, desvaneció poco a poco el aura que emitía de sus manos, y retiró finalmente las mismas de la cabeza de la ojiesmeralda, cuando aquella energía se extinguió. Sakura se incorporó con un poco de pesadez, siendo ayudada por la castaña.

— ¡¿Y Sasuke-kun?! — preguntó nuevamente Sakura por su Dulce Príncipe — ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?! — demandó angustiada, mientras buscaba desesperada al hombre de su vida, con la mirada.

— Tranquilízate, Sakura. Está a punto de combatir con aquel loco de cabellos de mazorca — dijo Tenten, con algo de burla, apuntando a donde se hallaban un par de figuras.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de aquella castaña de cabello largo. Sakura enfocó un poco sus pupilas, mediante lo cual pudo apreciar que Sasuke y aquel extraño llamado Naruto se encontraban parados. Ambos se encaraban el uno al otro, y estaba distanciados el uno del otro por aproximadamente diez metros. A la distancia que se hallaban de todos, se les veía de apenas unos cuantos centímetros de altura, lo que implicaba que estaban a cientos de metros. Lo extraño de todo, es que ninguno de los dos movía un sólo músculo. Parecía como si su combate fuese a través de un duelo de sus miradas. Ninguno de los dos movía ni aún un sólo dedo.

— Sasuke-kun... — murmulló Sakura — ¿Pero qué está haciendo?

— No lo sé — dijo Tenten, encogiéndose de hombros — Se la han pasado ahí parados como idiotas. Ya llevan así como quince minutos.

Sakura se colocó un puño en el pecho. Aunque no quisiera, la ninfa no podía evitar sentirse angustiada por la seguridad del hombre que tanto amaba. Incluso, el instinto maternal de la princesa hada había salido a flote. Obviamente, aquello sonaría extremadamente raro, viniendo de parte de Sakura, aunque lo cierto es que la hermosa hada amaba a Sasuke a su manera. La ninfa era del tipo de novia maternal, queriendo siempre asegurarse del bienestar de su querido Sasuke-kun. Tal vez era una cualidad única en ella. La princesa de Iridia amaba tanto a su Dulce Príncipe, que siempre estaba preocupada de que estuviera con bien.

Por otro lado, Sasuke y el mercenario se desafiaban con sus miradas. El Uzumaki se sentía ya un tanto exasperado de tener que estar de ésa manera. Su objetivo era asesinar al Uchiha, y raptar a la princesa de las hadas. Tal pareciera que su oponente estuviera retardando la pelea intencionalmente. Naruto levantó un poco su Guandao, y la azotó contra el terreno, resquebrajándolo en el proceso.

— ¿En qué demonios estás divagando, Uchiha? ¿Podemos iniciar la pelea de una maldita vez? — cuestionó fastidiado el mercenario.

— Antes de comenzar con la pelea... Quiero preguntarte algo — formuló el príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

— Tch. Haz tu pregunta, para que podamos combatir de una vez por todas — espetó el pelirrubio.

Sasuke tomó una inhalación inaudible, y soltó el aire en la misma intensidad sonora.

— Cuando dejaste inconsciente a Sakura, pudiste haber huido de aquí, sin necesidad de confrontarme — pronunció estoico el azabache — ... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué decidiste entregarme a Sakura? Tampoco mataste a los soldados que resguardaban el campamento.

El Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos, y soltó un monosílabo.

— No estoy interesado en lastimar gente inocente. Y no me interesa lo que ésa demente reina tenga con la rosadita — dijo el ojizafiro, refiriéndose a la princesa de las hadas.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué venir hasta acá? ¿Cuál es exactamente tu finalidad al estar en éste lugar? — inquirió con su mirada afilada.

Sasuke estaba un tanto curioso, pero, igualmente, desconfiaba del cazarrecompensas.

El pelirrubio se encogió de hombros, y soltó un exhalido audible.

— Pues... Admito que mis motivos no son muy convincentes.

— Sorpréndeme — expresó indiferente el moreno.

— Digamos que... ésto lo hago por mí.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres, exactamente? — preguntó con la duda el guerrero dracónico.

— Tú eres una auténtica leyenda en Terra. Todo mundo conoce al legendario Dragón Escarlata, discípulo de la monja más poderosa de toda la historia, Wu Mei. Eres temido y respetado por los mejores guerreros. Ni siquiera la reina Kaguya se atreve a confrontarte directamente.

Aquello sonaba como un elogio del rubio. Sin embargo, Sasuke se mantuvo indiferente.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué con ello? — espetó aburrido el moreno.

El rubio sonrió torcidamente.

— Pues verás... Si yo logro matarte, mi reputación estará por encima de la tuya. Yo podré cobrar fuertes sumas de dinero, y mi encanto sexual con las féminas se disparará a los cielos — explicó lo último sumamente orgulloso, y con una sonrisa torcida.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. ¿Realmente aquel Uzumaki hablaba en serio? ¿Tan superfluo era su objetivo?

— ¿Éso es todo? — se burló, sin emoción alguna, el dragón, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

— Suficiente para mí — respondió el cazarrecompensas.

Sasuke soltó un monosílabo.

— La verdad... Tienes razón. Es una manera de vivir muy estúpida. Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Cada quien vive como se le plazca — se mofó el moreno.

Aunque, como de costumbre, Sasuke no mostraba emoción alguna.

— Pues no creo que tu motivo de vida sea más interesante que el mío, Uchiha — rebatió con el mismo desprecio el Uzumaki.

— De hecho, te sorprendería saber que lo es. Así de patética es tu vida — espetó el príncipe del Clan del Fuego — Aún así, yo realmente odiaría quitarte tu razón de vivir, además de que aún tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, dentro de al menos los próximos cincuenta años.

Sasuke volvió una rápida mirada a Sakura, quien se mantenía como espectadora de la conversación del dragón y el mercenario. La hermosa hada se abochornó un poco, al percibir la mirada del moreno, puesto que Sasuke la miraba con ojos cálidos y amorosos. De hecho, Sakura podía percibir el aura picante y caliente de Sasuke, lo cual le hizo sonreír amorosamente a la dulce princesa ninfa.

Obviamente, el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de ello.

— Oh, vaya. ¿Acaso el temible Dragón Escarlata se ha vuelto un completo maricón?

El pelirrubio mostró una sonrisa de burla absoluta.

— ¿O debo suponer que te tienen agarrado de los testículos? — añadió ácidamente el mercenario.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, una vez que había vuelto sus criogenizantes obsidianas al ojizafiro.

— Cuando menos tendré a alguien que me espere en casa, Uzumaki. No es mi culpa que únicamente te vean como un pene andante — rebatió, con semejante hostilidad, el pelinegro.

— Hablas demasiado para tu reputación, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Acaso será que quieres prolongar tu vida unos minutos más?

— Hmp. Muy bien. Prepárate a morir, príncipe del Viento — sentenció el moreno.

Sasuke, tan pronto concluyó su enunciado, preparó su Sanjiegun en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados sobre sus pies, al mismo tiempo que malabareaba su bastón triple alrededor de su musculoso cuerpo. Posteriormente, el moreno posicionó su arma en una "N" irregular. Sasuke tomó la sección frontal con su mano derecha, y lo inclinó en dirección diagonal al suelo, mientras que el otro extremo lo sujetó con su mano izquierda, y lo levantó verticalmente. El cuerpo del azabache se flexionó como en su postura del Dragón del Norte, y se colocó de perfil, con su pierna y brazo diestros al frente.

Naruto, por su parte, únicamente se limitó a girar su Guandao, a través de su figura, unas cuantas veces. Tras ello, sostuvo con su mano izquierda la parte media/superior de su alabarda, y la parte media/inferior con la mano opuesta. Al igual que Sasuke, el Uzumaki se posicionó de perfil, aunque en sentido opuesto que lo hacía el Uchiha, ya que el pelirrubio tenía su pierna y brazo izquierdo al frente. El mercenario también se arqueó un poco sobre sus pies, pero no tanto como lo hacía Sasuke.

Tan pronto terminaron de adquirir su postura de combate, Sasuke y Naruto se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro. El Uzumaki fue el primero en atacar a su oponente. Naruto dio una especie de mandoble con su enorme Guandao, tratando de partir diagonalmente el cuerpo del azabache. El moreno, sin embargo, se movió con un giro completo sobre sus piernas, y detuvo el poderoso ataque con la sección media de su arma. Naruto dio otra vuelta entera, y ésta vez atacó por lo alto. No obstante, Sasuke de nueva cuenta lo interceptó, con la intersección de su bastón triple.

Durante unos segundos, el pelinegro y el pelirrubio se enfrascaron en un combate de encuentros cercanos con sus armas, donde ambos demostraban increíbles malabares y destreza. Parecía casi como si danzaran con sus armas, con la diferencia de que constantemente buscaban herirse de gravedad. Los metales de las armas resonaban intensamente en aquel campo de batalla, e incluso algunas chispas botaban del choque entre el bastón triple y la alabarda.

Sasuke tomó con su mano derecha su Sanjiegun, y dio una serie de violentos ataques contra el Uzumaki, casi como si estuviese portando una enorme espada. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki fácilmente lograba esquivar cada una de las impetuosas acometidas del guerrero Shaolin. El dragón dio otro giro de trescientos sesenta grados a su derecha, junto con su arma, y atacó al rubio con gran fiereza, de modo horizontal, tanta que el bastón fácilmente creaba una fuerte ventisca al cortar el aire. Aunque, para desgracia del Uchiha, el mercenario saltó en una voltereta por encima de aquella metalizada arma, e intentó partir en dos su cuerpo; sin embargo, Sasuke detuvo aquella Guandao del ojiceleste con una sola mano. Y a pesar de que Naruto forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía vencer la enorme fuerza de Sasuke.

Al verse superado en fuerza física, Naruto únicamente optó por dar una vuelta de campana completa, y propinar una fuerte parada al mentón de Sasuke. El pelinegro no se esperó aquella reacción, por lo que recibió el ataque enteramente, y por ende, el monje cayó al suelo, donde resquebrajó un poco el pastoso terreno. Naruto aprovechó el momento que Sasuke cayó al suelo para intentar destrozar la cabeza de éste con su arma, pero el Uchiha dio un giro a su costado, y se reincorporó de un espectacular giro con sus piernas.

Sasuke dio un giro completo a su izquierda, y atacó con su Sanjiegun por lo alto, y en forma diagonal, hacia su izquierda inferior. Naruto, obviamente, vio venir el ataque, así que intentó interceptar con el mástil de su alabarda. Sin embargo, no se esperó que la tremenda fuerza de Sasuke lo abrumaría enteramente, razón por la cual fue derribado con vehemencia al suelo. Y al estar derribado el mercenario, Sasuke giró en sus pies hacia su izquierda, y atacó con su arma, directo al cuerpo de Naruto, aunque, aún en el suelo, el Uzumaki logró apartarse con una voltereta hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre sus brazos para dar un salto con giro. El increíblemente poderoso ataque de Sasuke golpeó el terreno con una fuerza tan monstruosa que no sólo resquebrajó el terreno, sino que levantó unas rocas enormes a varios metros de altura.

Sasuke retrajo su Sanjiegun como si tirara de una cuerda, y giró de nueva cuenta sobre sus pies, al igual que malabareaba su arma alrededor de todo su cuerpo, y retomaba su postura inicial de combate. Naruto recuperó igualmente su misma postura de batalla, aunque sintió un agudo dolor sobre su cabeza. y cuando se dio cuenta de la molestia en su frente, un hilo de sangre cayó desde la parte superior de su testa, la cual se la limpió con su mano izquierda. Dedujo que aquel ataque de Sasuke había logrado rozarle la cabeza, puesto que sentía el punzante malestar muy cerca de su frente.

Enojado, el pelirrubio arremetió furiosamente contra el príncipe del Fuego, al cual le atacó de manera circular horizontal con su Guandao. Sasuke imitó el movimiento que Naruto usó para evadir el ataque, con la única diferencia de que el moreno dio un salto con voltereta hacia sus espaldas, sin moverse de su posición. Y cuando el pelinegro aterrizó en el suelo, atacó al Uzumaki con una Patada de Tijera Aérea, aunque en vez de atacar con si pierna derecha, añadió un giro adicional de ciento ochenta grados, y golpeó el rostro del pelirrubio con su pie izquierdo. El mercenario, al ser golpeado con aquella poderosa patada, salió disparado hacia un costado, y se estampó fuertemente contra un enorme árbol, el cual fue derribado por tan poderoso ataque.

— Dios... Jamás me imaginé que Sasuke-kun fuera tan fuerte... — musitó impresionada Ino, quien estaba observando aquella pelea al lado de Sakura y Tenten.

— Éso no es nada. Sasuke no está peleando en serio — comentó la monja guerrera, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos.

— Definitivamente no lo está haciendo — añadió Sakura.

La ninfa tenía sus manos juntas en su espalda baja, y se mecía suavemente sobre sus pies. La princesa hada parecía una niña, más que nada, debido a su alma infantil.

— Sasuke-kun es mucho más fuerte de lo que realmente demuestra — aseguró la pelirrosa.

Tenten asintió ante la afirmación de la Haruno, mientras que Ino estaba con los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres decir que Sasuke-kun es mucho más fuerte que éso?! — preguntó anonadada la pelirrubia.

Sakura asintió.

— Así es — finalizó la ninfa de cabellos rosados.

Entretanto, el mercenario de ojos celestes se levantó con algo de pesadez en su cuerpo. Se sentía un poco adolorido por el fuerte ataque que había recibido de parte de aquel pelinegro, quien se mantenía estoico e indiferente. Naruto se limpió un poco de sangre de la comisura de sus labios, y se reincorporó finalmente. Con un pie, el rubio recogió la alabarda que estaba en el suelo, y se encaminó a paso marcado a la posición del pelinegro Uchiha. Sasuke juntó las tres secciones de su Sanjiegun, e igualmente se encaminó hacia la posición de su adversario. Durante la aproximación del uno al otro, ninguno de los dos separaba la mirada de la figura del otro.

Al cabo de algunos segundos, ambos quedaron a una separación de unos diez metros del otro. Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron de pie, con sus armas en la mano derecha. Sasuke se mantenía completamente indiferente, mientras que Naruto, si bien lo hizo en un principio, ahora mantenía una sonrisa torcida y burlona. Aquel gesto habría hecho enfadar a cualquier otro ser; sin embargo, el azabache se mantenía con una faz calmada y estoica.

— Hehehe... Ahora entiendo el por qué nadie es tan osado de enfrentarte, Uchiha — pronunció criogenizantemente el pelirrubio — Eres verdaderamente más fuerte de lo que realmente me imaginaba, principito.

— Hmp. Me alaga tener un nuevo admirador como tú. Solamente espero que no te termines enamorando de mí — replicó con monotonía el moreno.

Naruto ahora sonreía socarrón.

— Orgulloso hasta la médula. No cabe duda de que realmente eres uno de los Uchiha. Y pensar que alguna vez formamos alianza con ustedes...

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

— Oh. ¿De verdad? Debió haber sucedido hace demasiado tiempo. Tanto que realmente no lo recuerdo — dijo Sasuke.

— De hecho, así fue. Yo tampoco recuerdo específicamente cómo fue que sucedió. Simplemente lo sé, gracias a los pergaminos del Remolino. Pero ése no es el punto.

— Como sea. ¿Aún deseas que te mate, Uzumaki? — cuestionó el azabache, quien tensó un poco su mano, donde sostenía su Sanjiegun — Aún puedes renunciar a la pelea. Prometo no tomar represalias en tu contra, siempre y cuando no nos metas en problemas.

Naruto se carcajeó casi como un demente. El dragón, mas sin en cambio, se mantuvo serio y frío.

— Sabes, Uchiha... Bien lo dice el dicho: " _ **Entre más grande es, más fuerte es su caída**_ ". Tu ego es el que va a cavar tu propia tumba — aseveró el mercenario.

— Mucha plática, y poca acción, Uzumaki. Si piensas tener aunque sea una oportunidad contra mí, te recomiendo que pelees en serio.

— De acuerdo. Si tanto así lo deseas...

Naruto entonces arrojó su Guandao a lo lejos, acción que Sasuke imitó con su arma, al ver el notable desafío cuerpo a cuerpo. El Uzumaki tomó una profunda inhalación, y arqueó un poco sus piernas. Igualmente, tensó sus manos y dedos, tal y como lo haría un tigre con sus garras. El pelirrubio retrajo su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, mientras que extendía su otro brazo en dirección al pelinegro.

— **HeiHuQuan** , el Puño del Tigre — mencionó el Uchiha — ¿Acaso todos ustedes los Uzumaki se adiestran en el Estilo del Tigre?

— No realmente. En realidad yo adquirí mi adiestramiento con uno de los sobrevivientes de la Masacre de los Shaolin — explicó el pelirrubio — Mi maestro fue _**Bai Mei**_.

— Bai Mei... El Taoísta que traicionó al templo Shaolin. Ahora entiendo el porqué tú mismo eres una escoria — espetó el moreno, con absoluto desprecio, si bien su tono de voz no se había incrementado — Él fue el que mató a tres de los legendarios Élders del Shaolin y Wudang. Solamente mi maestra pudo derrotarlo, y frenar la masacre contra los dos principales monasterios.

— Oh... Vaya. Jamás me esperé que aquel vejestorio tendría un pasado tan interesante. Bueno... No importa. De todos modos, si te sirve de consuelo, yo lo maté porque me quiso cobrar más de lo que acordamos — afirmó Naruto, con una sonrisa zorruna y siniestra.

— Como sea. Si tú vas a usar el Puño del Tigre, entonces yo te demostraré mi _**Bei Long Quan**_ , el Puño del Dragón del Norte — concluyó el monje guerrero.

Sasuke entonces adquirió la postura susodicha, colocándose de perfil con su palma y pierna izquierda al frente. Y en tan sólo unos segundos, ambos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Naruto fue el primero en atacar contra la cabeza de Sasuke, pero apenas y soltó un puñetazo al rostro del aludido, el moreno lo interceptó con su antebrazo, y reaccionó con su propio puño derecho al pecho de Naruto. Obviamente, el Uzumaki desvió el ataque, e intentó asestar una Patada Giratoria Aérea contra el moreno; sin embargo, Sasuke se echó de espaldas, donde se apoyó con sus manos para darle un golpe con la planta de su pie al torso del Uzumaki. Naruto fue impactado limpiamente por aquel golpe, aunque antes de que saliera proyectado, el rubio dio una vuelta completa, y aterrizó a salvo.

Sasuke se encarreró hacia Naruto, y se lanzó en una Patada del Dragón contra la cabeza del mercenario. Éste, mas sin en cambio, dio una voltereta hacia un costado, para evadir el ataque. Naruto intentó entonces darle una Patada Giratoria en Reversa con su pie derecho, aunque, igualmente, fue detenido por Sasuke con su brazo, y aprovechando aquella guardia baja del rubio, Sasuke giró completamente hacia su derecha, y le golpeó en el rostro a Naruto con el dorsal de su puño diestro. A continuación, dio otro giro hacia su izquierda, y volvió a conectar el dorsal de su puño, salvo que ahora fue el izquierdo. Después, el moreno le dio algunos cuantos golpes al pecho, seguidos de unos cuantos al rostro. Posteriormente, Sasuke volvió a girar sobre sus pies, hacia su izquierda, y levantó al rubio de una patada al mentón, y cuando el mercenario iba cayendo al suelo, Sasuke lo remató con un Golpe de Empuje, con su palma derecha.

Naruto expulsó algo de sangre, y salió volando por los aires. No obstante, antes de que colisionara contra uno de los árboles de la Isla de Thanatos, el pelirrubio dio una marometa en el aire, y se apoyó del tronco de aquella enorme planta para rebotar en el mismo. Cuando se aproximó a Sasuke, trató de golpearle con una Patada de Gancho Horizontal al rostro; sin embargo, Sasuke se inclinó un poco para evadirla.

Golpe contra golpe, Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a encerrarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo cierto es que el moreno superaba en fuerza al rubio, pero la velocidad de éste último jugaba un papel importante en la batalla. Naruto, prácticamente, no tenía golpes en el cuerpo, más allá de los que había recibido en la combinación que ejecutó Sasuke. El Uchiha, sin embargo, no podía evitar los golpes ocasionales de parte del ojiceleste. Naruto, obviamente, notó aquella debilidad de parte del azabache, así que ahora desaparecía y reaparecía de la visión del moreno.

Durante uno de las tantas desapariciones del Uzumaki, éste llegó a impactar un golpe en el rostro de Sasuke, haciéndole recular levemente al moreno. Una vez que Naruto abrió las defensas de su oponente, conectó un codazo en el vientre de Sasuke, quien no pudo hacer nada al respecto. El mercenario le dio unos cuantos golpes al rostro del dragón, y a continuación, le asestó una Patada Remolino al azabache. Sasuke giró como un rehilete en el aire, y se estampó fuertemente contra el suelo.

Naruto se arrojó contra el moreno, y se encimó sobre su torso. En seguida, el Uzumaki colisionó un número incalculable de veces sus puños contra el rostro de Sasuke, enterrándole progresivamente en el suelo. Con cada golpe que le propinaba al rostro del azabache, Naruto resquebrajaba el suelo bajo éste, y lo sepultaba en una zanja de al menos diez metros de diámetro. Sasuke no podía hacer nada que no fuera recibir aquellos poderosos ataques, puesto que la velocidad de los mismos le evitaba el poder bloquearlos.

Naruto desapareció de nuevo, pero tan pronto lo hizo reapareció a lo alto, justo arriba de Sasuke. El rubio se arrojó con su pierna derecha en una patada, y cuando llegó con el moreno, lo enterró aún más a éste, como si con aquel golpe que le había conectado el mercenario estuviese cavando el suelo. Aquella patada generó una ola de tierra de al menos veinte metros de altura, además de una fuerte sacudida del terreno. Naruto rebotó del cuerpo del Uchiha, y aterrizó con una voltereta a unos metros del mismo.

Cuando aquella enorme cortina de tierra se disipó, se podía ver a un Uchiha aparentemente inconsciente, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Naruto trataba de regular su fluctuante respiración, mientras que observaba el cuerpo inerte de su oponente. Sasuke parecía estar completamente abatido, dado que no movía un solo músculo, así como tampoco daba señales de tener vida.

— Oh, no. Sasuke-kun perdió — masculló paralizada, y aterrada, Ino.

— No. Aún no. La pelea no ha terminado — rebatió Tenten, quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

— ¡¿Pero qué acaso no ves?! ¡Sasuke-kun está inconsciente! — vociferó levemente la Yamanaka.

— Tenten-san tiene razón, Ino — le aseguró la princesa de las hadas.

La pelirrubia volvió su mirada hacia su amiga.

— Sasuke-kun aún no ha perdido. Él no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente — aseguró la Haruno.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello? — cuestionó Ino.

— Lo he visto pelear, y sé que Sasuke-kun es lo bastante fuerte como para dejarse vencer por un ataque tan simple — afirmó la ojiesmeralda, con una sonrisa — Sasuke-kun aún no ha demostrado su verdadero poder.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso él es un guerrero místico? — inquirió curiosa la exuberante ninfa.

Sakura negó.

— No propiamente. En realidad, es un humano común. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas. Sólo espera, y lo verás.

Sakura le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

De vuelta a la pelea, Naruto ya había regulado su respiración fluctuante, y ahora se dedicaba a contemplar indiferente el cuerpo inerte del príncipe del Clan del Fuego. Sasuke tenía una faz tranquila, como si estuviese tomando una siesta, en vez de haber sido golpeado brutalmente hace un par de minutos. El pelirrubio se empezó a hartar del hecho de que el moreno seguía en aquel aparente estado de inconsciencia.

— ¿Acaso ya te rendiste, Uchiha? — cuestionó en voz alta el mercenario — ¿O tienes miedo de enfrentar mi verdadero poder?

El dragón abrió los ojos indiferente, y se reincorporó lentamente.

— Hmp. Solamente estaba tomando una pequeña siesta — se mofó sin emoción Sasuke, queriendo hacer enfadar al rubio.

— Pésimo momento para hacerlo. ¿No lo crees, principito?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez. La realidad es que el masaje que me diste me provocó que me adormilara, así que tú tienes la culpa — expresó el moreno, con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Masaje? ¿Acaso aquella es una broma a mis expensas? — gruñó entre dientes el mercenario.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Para nada. Ésa te la regalo. De todos modos, no me cuesta nada — continuó mofándose el monje guerrero, pese a que su temple era de indiferencia total.

— Tsk. Tus insultos los pagarás con tu cabeza, Uchiha.

Naruto se abalanzó contra Sasuke, y le soltó un poderoso puñetazo al rostro; sin embargo, Sasuke detuvo fácilmente el puño del rubio con la propia palma de su mano izquierda. No obstante, el Uzumaki no se detuvo en aquel ataque, sino que reaccionó con su puño opuesto, y aún así, el Uchiha detuvo aquel mismo golpe con su mano opuesta. Sasuke tensó sus dedos contra las manos del pelirrubio, quien gruñó un poco por el dolor que le provocaba que sus propios dedos se estuviesen compactando con aquella monstruosa fuerza del príncipe de los Uchiha.

Eventualmente, Naruto se zafó con una Patada de Vuelta de Campana, la cual no pudo ser evadida por el pelinegro. Cuando el mercenario recuperó su postura de combate, atacó al monje con una Palma del Tigre al cuello, aunque el guerrero dracónico desvió con su mano el ataque. Naruto y Sasuke una vez más se enfrascaron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, demostrando acrobacias y destreza en sus golpes.

Durante uno de aquellos ataques, Sasuke golpeó con ambas palmas en forma de garras del dragón al pecho de Naruto, quien reculó ante la fuerza impuesta por el moreno. Sasuke usó una combinación de patadas contra el rubio. Inició con una Patada Giratoria al rostro del Uzumaki, y la continuó con una doble Patada del Tigre. Para rematar al pelirrubio, Sasuke le conectó una Patada Giratoria Aérea Inversa, en la cual usó su pie izquierdo para golpearle desde la derecha hacia el interior.

Naruto, obviamente, salió volando por la fuerza de aquel impacto, y se estampó con una roca que se pulverizó al instante. El pelirrubio gruñó notablemente adolorido, y se trató de reincorporar rápidamente, pero el dolor en su cabeza era agudo, así como también en su pecho. Realmente, no se había esperado que Sasuke fuese tan poderoso, pero, aún con todo ello, el ojizafiro se reincorporó de un salto, y acometió una vez más contra el príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

Sasuke, ésta vez, también se abalanzó contra el pelirrubio en una carrera. Y cuando ambos estuvieron cerca el uno del otro, colisionaron sus piernas en una fuerte patada, que provocó una pequeña Onda de Choque que apenas sacudió las plantas que les rodeaban. Nuevamente, ambos dieron un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, en impactaron otra patada que generó un efecto similar. Sus puños igual colisionaron el uno contra el otro, aunque ocasionalmente bloqueaban con sus antebrazos los ataques que se propinaban.

Al final, ambos se golpearon la boca del estómago con un golpe. Sasuke usó su estereotípico Golpe de Empuje contra el rubio, mientras que Naruto simplemente asestó su puñetazo directo al vientre del azabache. Cuando fueron impactados por aquel golpe, ambos escupieron un poco de sangre, y salieron volando en direcciones opuestas. Sasuke fue el primero en chocar contra un enorme árbol, seguido por Naruto, en una planta similar. Posteriormente, el rubio y el azabache se precipitaron al suelo, y cayeron sobre sus rodillas. Sasuke escupió un poco de sangre, mientras que el Uzumaki se limpió la sangre que le salía de la comisura de sus labios.

— Lo admito, Uchiha — pronunció el mercenario, una vez que se reincorporó totalmente — Eres más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Eres el primero que me da tanta batalla.

— Y también seré el último. No sobrevivirás a ésta pelea — aseguró confiado el moreno.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

— Éso es lo que tú piensas, Uchiha. Sin embargo, aún no te he demostrado todo mi poder — masculló con tal frialdad el rubio, la cual bien podría haber criogenizado a una persona.

Aunque Sasuke ni le dio importancia.

— Pues te aconsejo que lo hagas. Ya me estoy empezando a aburrir de lo débil que eres — espetó el Uchiha.

— Muy bien. Te demostraré la línea sucesoria del Clan Uzumaki — enunció soberbio el rubio.

Entre los espectadores de aquella violenta pelea, Karin abrió los ojos incrédula.

" _¿Acaso será...? No... No puede ser posible..."_ se dijo la pelirroja, en sus pensamientos.

De repente, el mercenario hizo unos movimientos en el aire, como si estuviese formando el símbolo del infinito. Y a continuación, colocó sus manos boca abajo, casi juntando ambas con la punta de sus dedos. El rubio posicionó sus manos entonces a la altura de sus hombros, y las bajó poco a poco hasta su vientre. Después, retrajo sus manos a los costados de su torso, y las cerró en dos puños, soltando un fuerte suspiro mientras lo hacía. Y en ésa posición, extendió sus antebrazos en dirección diagonal/izquierda, tensando sus dos extremidades en el acto. Y lo que sucedería a continuación, dejaría perplejos a todos, exceptuando Sasuke.

Naruto se rodeó de un espeso y denso manto color azulado, con un tinte a tonalidades plateados. Su cabello se erizó en punta, y sus ojos se intensificaron a un azul metalizado. Aquel extraño manto que le rodeaba soplaba tan poderosamente que incluso un demoledor huracán se generó dentro de aquella isla. La energía que rodeó al pelirrubio emitió un sonido como el fuerte soplar de una tormenta eólica. El aspecto del Uzumaki cambió drásticamente, cuando una serie de grabados y runas aparecieron en aquel manto que le rodeaba. Su aspecto era feroz y salvaje, e incluso la energía que le rodeaba rugía como un potente tornado.

Entretanto, en el grupo de los espectadores de la pelea, Karin abrió los ojos como platos, cuando vio cómo aquel manto azulado rodeó al príncipe de su pueblo. La Uzumaki ya había escuchado con respecto al _**Daemon Force**_ , pero jamás imaginó que algún día lo vería en acción. Se supone únicamente Mito Uzumaki había sido la única capaz de dominar Daemon Force; sin embargo, al parecer, aquel apuesto rubio, el cual alguna vez le llamó tanto la atención a Karin, actualmente dominaba el Daemon Force, o Force, como algunos le conocían.

— N-No puede ser... — musitó impresionada la Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué sucede, Karin-san? — le preguntó Sakura, algo consternada.

— Aquel manto — susurró la pelirroja — Es la línea sucesoria ancestral del Clan Uzumaki — añadió la ladronzuela.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? — inquirió la Haruno.

— Se dice que únicamente la genealogía directa de la reina Mito hereda el Daemon Force. Es una habilidad milenaria dentro de nuestro Clan, que permite domar a una de las bestias legendarias del Hades — explicó la ojirubí.

— ¿Bestias del Hades? ¿Te refieres a los _**Diez Demonios Antiguos del Apocalipsis**_? — le preguntó, una vez más, Sakura.

La Uzumaki asintió.

— Así es. Daemon Force permite domar a uno de los Demonios Antiguos, y someterlo a la voluntad del _**Médium**_. Tal parece que Naruto ha logrado dominar Force, y ha adquirido nuevos poderes fuera de la lógica — aludió la pelirroja.

Finalmente, Naruto detonó su poderosa energía, la cual se despidió en un increíblemente poderoso huracán, el cual mando a volar árboles y rocas a kilómetros de donde se hallaba el mercenario, y ante ello todos, exceptuando Sasuke, se tuvieron que cubrir los rostros, a causa de tan intenso vendaval. Cuando la densa corriente de aire se disipó, dejó ver a un Uzumaki rodeado de aquel manto llameante.

Sasuke, entretanto, siempre se mantuvo estoico, pese a la impresionante demostración de poder de parte del mercenario pelirrubio. Naruto, por su lado, se mostró intimidante ante el príncipe de los Uchiha, y sonrió con demencia absoluta, en aquella característica sonrisa zorruna. La diferencia, con la de Karin, es que la del príncipe de los Uzumaki mostraba maldad absoluta y burla.

— **Maldito seas, Uzumaki. ¿Acaso tenías que despertarme, justo ahora?** — pronunció una voz oscura y estruendosa, dentro de la cabeza del cazarrecompensas.

— **¡Oh! ¡Cierra la boca, Tigre idiota! ¡Hace ya mucho tiempo que no utilizo tus habilidades!** — le reprendió Naruto.

— **Tsk. Mocoso insolente. Mi nombre es Bai Hu, el legendario Tigre Blanco del Wudang. ¡Debes tenerme más respeto!** — repeló el demonio, dentro del Uzumaki.

— **¡Ya cállate! ¡Si no derrotamos al Uchiha, ambos moriremos!** — espetó el pelirrubio.

— **¿Un Uchiha, huh?** — masculló el Demonio Antiguo — **¿Por qué diablos te enfrascaste en una pelea contra uno de los descendientes de Adán? Sabes que son muy peligrosos en combate.**

— **¿Importa acaso? Si no lo matamos, él nos matará a ambos. Así que cállate, y coopera** — le ordenó el mercenario.

El demonio gruñó.

— **Cuando salga de aquí, juro que voy a asesinarte, Uzumaki** — le amenazó el Tigre Antiguo.

— **Como si realmente pudieras, gato apestoso** — se burló Naruto, aunque sin mostrar alguna emoción.

Sasuke se reincorporó en una postura neutral, y observó un tanto intrigado al Uzumaki. No obstante, el Uchiha jamás cambió su semblante estoico. El Uzumaki, por su lado, también mostró una postura neutral, y clavó sus ojos azulados sobre los del Uchiha. El moreno se estiró un poco los músculos de su cuello, así como también desentumeció sus enormes y musculosos brazos.

— ¿Acaso ése es todo tu poder, Uzumaki? — le cuestionó indiferente el príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

Naruto sonrió torcidamente, mostrando los dientes.

— Para nada, Uchiha. Ésto es únicamente mi transformación en Daemon Force — explicó el mercenario.

— ¿Daemon Force, huh? ¿Acaso únicamente sirve para que te veas más desagradable de lo que ya eres? — se mofó Sasuke, aunque no mostraba un rostro equiparable al comentario.

El Uzumaki soltó un monosílabo.

— Dirás intimidante, principito — rebatió el rubio — Debo darte crédito, de hecho. Apenas eres el segundo que me hace entrar en el Modo Force, después del inútil de Bai Mei, claro está — enunció soberbio Naruto.

— Hmp. ¿Supongo que debería sentirme honrado, entonces? — se burló de nuevo Sasuke — Da igual. No importa los trucos que uses. De igual manera, vas a morir aquí, doradito.

— Éso está por verse... — masculló el príncipe del Viento.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke, el Uzumaki desapareció en una ventisca, y apareció justo delante de él. Naruto, entonces, le propinó un poderoso rodillazo a la mandíbula de Sasuke, quien, al verse sorprendido, no pudo evadir el vicioso ataque. El rodillazo del mercenario fue tan poderoso que levantó unos metros en el aire al Uchiha. Acto seguido, el rubio nuevamente desapareció. De pronto, Sasuke fue atacado por una innumerable cantidad de sombras, en una ráfaga de golpes, desde todos los ángulos.

Naruto dio un enorme salto al cielo, y se aproximó al moreno. El ojiceleste, entonces, le asestó una poderosa patada al príncipe de los Uchiha, con la cual lo arrojó vehementemente contra el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke colapsara contra el demolido terreno, Naruto reapareció en el pastoso suelo, y recibió al azabache con una patada directo a la musculosa espalda del moreno, quien gruñó por el dolor que le recorrió en toda la columna.

El Uzumaki, sin embargo, continuó su violento ataque, por lo que el mercenario dio una vuelta de quinientos cuarenta grados, y le propinó una Patada Giratoria al cuerpo del Uchiha, el cual fue mandado a volar contra un árbol. No obstante, antes de que chocara contra aquella enorme Sequoia, el rubio incrementó aquella extraña aura azulara, hasta niveles masivos, y se arrojó en un poderoso Puñetazo Ionizado contra el príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha.

Naruto colisionó su poderoso puñetazo en el vientre de Sasuke, quien vomitó sangre de la boca al recibir aquel monstruosamente poderoso puñetazo en su abdomen. El golpe del Uzumaki era tan potente, que casi taladraba al moreno, y además el ataque los arrastraba a ambos unos cientos de metros, mientras demolía brutalmente el terreno en el trayecto que marcaba el ataque. Era como si el golpe de Naruto constantemente cavara una zanja cilíndrica en el camino.

De pronto, el mercenario desapareció una vez más, y reapareció a unos metros de las espaldas de Sasuke. Y nuevamente, cargando su puño de aquella Radiación Ionizante, Naruto se arrojó en otro ataque contra el Uchiha. El rubio golpeó la espalda del moreno, y en combinación con el anterior ataque, el cual seguía "taladrando" el vientre del pelinegro, pese a que el azabache no sufría mayores daños, los dos ataques combinados produjeron una explosión TermoNuclear, la cual casi devastó enteramente la Ínsula de Thanatos, y que produjo una gigantesca Nube de Hongo, así como una brutal Onda Expansiva. La energía viajó cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, y consumió todo lo que se hallaba a su paso.

La brutal energía se disipó un par de minutos después, por lo que dejó ver un panorama sumamente demolido de los alrededores. Aún así, una Barrera Mágica de Diamante bloqueó la mayor parte de la poderosa explosión TermoNuclear, cortesía de la ninfa de cabellos rosados. Sakura, justo antes de que la enorme explosión tuviera lugar, predijo que aquel ataque produciría una brutal detonación de energía, por lo que la princesa hada optó por crear un Campo de Fuerza para bloquear la intensa Radiación Térmica, la cual estaba recubierta con un Campo ElectroMagnético. Mediante ello, la Haruno pudo mantener a salvo a todos los presentes en aquella isla.

En el suelo, se hallaba un inconsciente pelinegro boca abajo, quien no movía un sólo músculo o extremidad. Su rostro tenía una mueca de aparente dolor y agonía, aunque, en el exterior, no se le veían heridas mayores, salvo un fuerte cardenal en el estómago. Naruto, por su parte, se hallaba arrodillado y en sus manos, tratando de regular su respiración fluctuante. El rubio, además, observaba al inerte pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que el mercenario fruncía el entrecejo, y se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios. Aún así, Naruto después sonrió, orgulloso de haber derrotado al afamado Dragón Escarlata. Finalmente, podría decir que él era el guerrero más poderoso de Terra.

Sin embargo, Naruto chasqueó la lengua, cuando vio cómo Sasuke se movió un poco, aún en el suelo. El moreno se reincorporó con algo de dificultad, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo le pesaba un poco, pero, eventualmente, Sasuke se incorporó en una rodilla, y su puño derecho. Y posteriormente, el Uchiha también se retiró la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios, para después fulminar con su oscura mirada obsidiana a su oponente.

— Maldita sea... Eres más persistente de lo que pensaba, Uchiha — masculló el pelirrubio, quien finalmente se reincorporó totalmente.

— ... ¿Éso es todo tu poder, Uzumaki? — cuestionó Sasuke, en un susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — gruñó el mercenario.

— Te pregunté si es todo tu poder.

El moreno levantó su tono de voz, para que fuera perfectamente audible para el cazarrecompensas. Mientras tanto, el rubio apretó los puños.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas, Uchiha? — demandó el Uzumaki.

— ¿Acaso realmente ése es todo tu poder? — aludió, una vez más, Sasuke — Porque, si es así, entonces no estás a mi altura — enunció, con absoluta soberbia, el príncipe de los Uchiha, quien además emitió su sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí, maldito Uchiha? — escupió Naruto.

— Puede que lo esté haciendo... — masculló arrogante el moreno.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Naruto rugió, e incrementó aquel manto de energía alrededor de su cuerpo, el cual ocasionó un fuerte sismo en el área, aunque Sasuke no mostró mayor emoción. El pelirrubio ahora brillaba como una Estrella HyperGigante Azul, y se podía percibir el intenso calor que desprendía aquella extraña aura que le circundaba.

Y de inmediato, Naruto se arrojó con un nuevo Puño Ionizado al moreno, aunque el Uchiha se quedó inmóvil en su sitio. El pelirrubio impactó nuevamente su poderoso puñetazo en el príncipe de los Uchiha, y ésta vez el golpe Iónico del Uzumaki llevó el doble de energía que el anterior, por lo que el ataque del mercenario generó otra impetuosa explosión TermoNuclear, la cual, otra vez, arrasó con todo lo que hallaba a su paso.

Sin embargo, al dispersarse toda aquella increíble Radiación Térmica, se pudo apreciar que Sasuke ni se inmutó por el violento ataque, proveniente del príncipe de los Uzumaki. El moreno tomó el puño del Uzumaki, con una sola mano, mientras que el pelirrubio forcejeaba contra el príncipe de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, Sasuke fácilmente eclipsaba la fuerza del mercenario, por lo que podía contener con éxito la fortaleza del Huracán del Remolino.

— La misma técnica no funcionará dos veces conmigo — siseó el Uchiha.

El moreno, después, tomó la muñeca del rubio, con su mano derecha, y apretó la mano del Uzumaki en una fuerte llave. El rubio ahogó un alarido, ante la impresionante fuerza de Sasuke, y trató de zafarse del vicioso apriete de la mano del pelinegro, aunque, al verse superado en fuerza, Naruto falló inútilmente, y fue doblegado en dos rodillas. El mercenario gruñía del terrible dolor, y entrecerraba su mirada, mientras aún bregaba por liberarse del fuerte candado a su muñeca.

Sasuke liberó la mano del Uzumaki, pero, al instante, atrapó el cuello del pelirrubio, al cual lo apretó con la misma intensidad que había tratado a la muñeca del cazarrecompensas. Y obviamente Naruto gimió por el monstruoso dolor en su garganta, mientras percibía cómo el oxígeno le era suspendido, y cómo, poco a poco, iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Sasuke, entonces, levantó su puño derecho, y lo preparó para colisionarlo en el pecho del ojizafiro, para por fin acabar con la vida del príncipe del Viento.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que Sasuke le diera el golpe fulminante a Naruto, el pelirrubio le dio una Patada de Vuelta de Campana al príncipe del Clan del Fuego, en el mentón, mediante lo cual mandó a volar al Uchiha, y se liberó por completo el Uzumaki. Lógicamente, Sasuke dio una voltereta en el aire, y se reincorporó en su postura del Dragón del Sur, una vez que había aterrizado en el suelo.

Naruto se llevó una mano a su cuello, y tosió con vehemencia, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que le había sido negado, mediante el fuerte apriete de su cuello por la mano del Uchiha.

— Demonios — masculló el Uzumaki por lo bajo, únicamente audible para sí mismo — Ése maldito casi me mata.

— ¿Qué sucede, Uzumaki? — le llamó el Uchiha.

Naruto volvió sus zafiros a las obsidianas de Sasuke, y lo fulminó con su mirada.

— ¿No acaso dijiste que ibas a matarme? ¿O acaso solamente eres pura palabrería, como todos los demás? — se burló sin emoción el moreno, queriendo tantear al oponente.

El mercenario se enfureció por el comentario de Sasuke, e incrementó, una vez más, su enorme aura, hasta que parecía una hoguera azul de unos diez metros de diámetro.

— No quieras sentirte demasiado, principito — espetó fuertemente Naruto — Aún no te he demostrado mis verdaderos poderes.

— ¿Oh? ¿De verdad? — inquirió aburrido el moreno, mientras enarcaba una ceja — Pues entonces será mejor que lo hagas de una buena vez. Me estás aburriendo.

Naruto gruñó momentáneamente. Sin embargo, después sonrió socarronamente, y soltó un monosílabo.

— Pues bien. Si así lo quieres... — enunció el rubio.

Tan pronto Naruto terminó su enunciado, incrementó su aura al máximo, por lo que el terreno se cimbró intensamente. El suelo se sacudió catastróficamente, y una energía azul plateada brotaba constantemente del demolido terreno, razón por la cual los espectadores de la pelea se tambalearon un tanto, e incluso algunos de ellos colapsaron en sus rodillas. Está de más decir que todos los presentes, exceptuando Sasuke y Sakura, se impresionaron con la sorprendente muestra de poder de parte del príncipe del Clan del Remolino.

Sasuke, mas sin en cambio, únicamente arqueó ligeramente las piernas, para mantener su centro de gravedad estable. No obstante, el rostro del moreno no mostraba mayor impresión, sino un tanto de impaciencia, y aburrimiento, por tener que verse forzado a contemplar el asombroso espectáculo de despliegue de poder de parte del Uzumaki. Aunque el príncipe Uchiha debía admitir que Naruto era bastante fuerte, así que Sasuke, en parte, estaba un tanto emocionado en poder luchar contra alguien tan fuerte, como lo era el mercenario.

Con un último rugido, Naruto detonó su energía, la cual consumió una enorme porción del terreno, aunque Sakura resguardó a todos los espectadores con un Campo Mágico. La pelirrosa incluso usó su Elemento Tierra para recubrir su Barrera Mágica con Tungsteno, con el fin de hacerla lo más resistente posible al calor, además de que controló la Presión Atmosférica ejercida sobre el metal, así como la gravedad aplicada al material. Todo con el fin de evitar la fusión del resistente metal.

— Ahora sí prepárate, Uchiha. Hoy es el último día de tu vida — sentenció Naruto, una vez que controló su gigantesca aura.

Karin, por parte de los espectadores, se mostró seriamente preocupada por la terrible pelea que tendría, a continuación, en aquel lugar. La Uzumaki sabía que el príncipe de su pueblo era _**bastante**_ fuerte; sin embargo, Karin no se esperaba que fuera _**así**_ de fuerte. La ladronzuela tenía un terrible presentimiento, el cual involucraba la muerte del guerrero dracónico. La pelirroja apretó sus uñas contra su carne, visiblemente consternada por el bienestar del último de los Uchiha.

— Tenemos que detener ésta pelea — susurró preocupada la Uzumaki.

Tenten, quien hasta ahora se mantenía en silencio, volvió su mirada chocolate a su mejor amiga.

— Tomate. ¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó intrigada la monja.

— Naruto va a matar a Sasuke — sentenció Karin, dejando helados a todos, excepto a Sakura — No hay manera en que Sasuke pueda derrotar a Naruto. Es demasiado fuerte para él.

— No puedes hablar en serio, Karin — espetó nerviosa Tenten.

El que hubiese alguien más fuerte que Sasuke simplemente le era inconcebible a la Shaolin. Karin, sin embargo, negó.

— Ésa es la realidad. Si no detenemos la pelea, Sasuke será asesinado por Naruto. Vamos. Tenemos que...

— No lo hará — le interrumpió, repentinamente, la princesa de las hadas, quien observaba con absoluta calma la pelea.

Karin volvió su mirada afilada a la heredera de Iridia, y tensó aún más sus puños.

— ¡¿Acaso eres tonta, Sakura?! — rebatió Karin, con algo de agresividad — ¡Naruto está muy por encima de Sasuke! ¡Si no hacemos algo, Sasuke morirá!

Karin caminó a zancadas hacia la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla de su largo vestido aqua, la ladronzuela se impresionó de ver una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el hermoso rostro de la princesa de las hadas. Karin se quedó estática, y con su faz de notoria impresión. Solamente podían existir dos razones por las cuales Sakura se mostraba confiada y calmada: La primera era que la hermosa hada ojiesmeralda tenía absoluta fe y certidumbre de que Sasuke, de alguna manera, lograría derrotar al poderoso Huracán Dorado del Remolino, lo cual, para Karin, era altamente improbable. La otra era que Sakura confiaba ciegamente en el príncipe de los Uchiha, y dada la actual situación, la Uzumaki apostaba a que la Haruno era una ilusa.

Karin, eventualmente, se relajó, y se aproximó calmadamente a la ninfa de Iridia.

— Escucha, Sakura.

Karin se colocó frente a la pelirrosa, y clavó sus rubíes en los esmeraldas de la ninfa.

— Si no ayudamos a Sasuke, puede terminar muerto. ¿Lo entiendes? — objetó la ladronzuela, aunque trataba de mantener su rostro lo más estoico que podía.

Y aún así, Sakura negó suavemente, y mantuvo su sonrisa.

— No es así. Sasuke-kun es muy fuerte, y no perderá tan fácilmente — afirmó la ninfa — Créeme, Karin-san. Yo he visto pelear a Sasuke-kun con su verdadero poder. Te puedo asegurar que saldrá victorioso.

Karin parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de digerir el optimismo que tenía Sakura. Era cierto que Sasuke era muy fuerte; no obstante, no dejaba de ser un simple humano. Naruto, simple y sencillamente, estaba en otro nivel. Bastaba con ver aquella monstruosa aura que le rodeaba al mercenario pelirrubio. Era como si la energía del Sol mismo se hubiese concentrado alrededor del Uzumaki, y se le hubiese adherido como una segunda piel.

Sin embargo, Karin insistió en disuadir a la ninfa monarca.

— ¡No, Sakura! ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Tenemos que-

— Karin-san — le interrumpió dulcemente la hada de cerezos — Tan sólo confía en Sasuke-kun. Yo tengo fe absoluta en que Sasuke-kun vencerá a Naruto — le aseguró la ninfa, con un guiño de su ojo.

Karin iba a rebatir el argumento de la pelirrosa, pero las pupilas esmeraldas de la princesa de las hadas le hizo saber a la Uzumaki que, en realidad, Sakura confiaba enteramente en que el Uchiha saldría victorioso. Algo le decía a Karin que la ninfa tenía razón, y que, efectivamente, Sasuke lograría derrotar al príncipe del Clan del Remolino.

Al final, Karin desistió de rebatirle a la Haruno, y únicamente asintió, para después volver al anterior sitio donde espectaba la pelea.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, se estiraba un poco los músculos, y se daba un masaje en el cuello. El Uchiha dio unos cuántos golpes rápidos, y en todas direcciones, al aire, para ejercitar sus brazos. De igual manera, el moreno dio un giro de quinientos cuarenta grados, y lanzó una doble Patada del Tigre, la cual Sasuke continuó con una Patada Aérea de Tijera, que a su vez continuó con una Patada Giratoria en Reversa, al dar un giro adicional de ciento ochenta grados, durante su maniobra. Posteriormente, el príncipe Uchiha repitió la misma acción, desde la Patada en Tijera, hasta la Giratoria, y al final Sasuke aterrizó en una postura de combate.

El moreno extendió, y arqueó, sus piernas unos cuarenta y cinco grados, y flexionó sus rodillas un poco. A continuación, el azabache pegó sus dedos como la palma de un leopardo, y únicamente dejó sus pulgares, corazones e índices en forma de una "L". En seguida, Sasuke retrajo sus brazos hacia sus costados, hasta que sus muñecas quedaron casi a la misma distancia de sus costillas. El Uchiha soltó un oscuro resoplido, y tensó sus enormes bíceps. Y al final, fulminó con sus obsidianas a los zafiros del pelirrubio.

— _**Hung Ga Quan**_ , ¿Eh? — mencionó el mercenario.

— Así es — corroboró el moreno — Es la evolución definitiva del _**Bai He Quan**_ , o Estilo de la Grulla de Fujian, y el _**Hei Hu Quan**_ , el Puño del Tigre — explicó.

— ¡Ha! ¡Éso no te servirá conmigo, principito! — se burló el Uzumaki, a la vez que incrementaba, aún más, su aura.

— Éso está por verse... — aludió en un mascullido el Uchiha.

Sasuke, entonces, chocó ambas palmas violentamente, una contra la otra, frente a su increíblemente musculoso pecho. Mediante ello, el Uchiha produjo una colosal Onda Expansiva, increíblemente poderosa. La Onda de Choque dañó severamente el terreno, y produjo un terremoto calamitoso, a escala del planeta Terra entero. El suelo tembló intensamente, y se levantaron constantemente enormes porciones de tierra desde el suelo, como si fuesen chorros en el agua. Incluso, algunos pilares de tierra se alzaron como erupciones, y una ola de tierra del terreno se levantó a unos cuantos kilómetros de alto, el cual, igualmente, viajó por miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Sakura, quien aún estaba observando la pelea, suspiró frustrada, y creó una Barrera Mágica, así como también estabilizó el terreno lo más que pudo, mediante su Control de Tierra.

Cuando la Onda de Choque se disipó, y el planeta Terra entero dejó de temblar catastróficamente, todos, exceptuando Sakura, se quedaron con los ojos desorbitados, y la mandíbula desencajada. Jamás se esperaron que Sasuke fuera tan absurdamente poderoso, ni siquiera Tenten o Kakashi se imaginaron que el príncipe de los Uchiha tendría semejante poder. Y era muy simple la razón: La monja y el rey jamás habían contemplado, de primera mano, el auténtico poder de Sasuke, más que nada porque el moreno jamás se vio en la necesidad de usar su verdadera fuerza. Y pensar que aquel no era todo el poder del moreno.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo es que Sasuke es así de fuerte?! — exclamó, impresionada, Tenten.

Sakura, sin embargo, gruñó.

— **¡Sasuke!** — le llamó la hermosa hada monarca, a través de la telepatía — **¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! ¡¿Acaso quieres destruir el planeta?!** — le reprendió vehementemente la ninfa.

— **¡Tch! ¡No le pasó nada a tu querido planeta, Molestia!** — se defendió patéticamente el moreno.

La pelirrosa gruñó de nuevo.

— **En serio eres un tonto** — espetó la chica hada.

Sasuke sonrió.

— **Pero así me amas. ¿O no, pequeña?** — replicó Sasuke.

La ninfa, obviamente, se sonrojó, por lo que extrañó a todos sus compañeros.

— **¿Pe-Pero qué estás diciendo, bobo? ¡Ahora no es momento de que me andes coqueteando!** — le regañó la hermosa princesa hada, quien estaba completamente sonrosada, y con las manos en sus mejillas, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Sasuke se rió para sus adentros, aunque Sakura escuchó perfectamente la risa divertida del moreno, gracias a la telepatía, por lo que la paciencia de la Haruno estaba llegando a su fin.

— **¡Oh! ¡No me canso de decirlo! ¡Eres tan linda, Cerezo!** — se mofó amistosamente el moreno.

— **¡Uy! ¡En serio que voy a matarte, tarado!** — sentenció la chica.

Sin embargo, difícilmente Sasuke se intimidó con la amenaza de su hermosa princesa hada, puesto que cada acción de Sakura mostraba la dulzura característica de ella, sin mencionar aquel tierno tono de voz, que parecía la de una preadolescente.

Naruto, entretanto, tensó su mandíbula, al ver el impresionante poder de su adversario. Sabía que el conocido como el Dragón Escarlata era extremadamente fuerte; sin embargo, el mercenario no se esperaba que fuera tan poderoso. Nunca, en su vida, el Uzumaki había visto a alguien con semejante fortaleza física, como para causar terremotos y Ondas de Choque con tan sólo chocar las palmas. Naruto tenía la certeza de que si llegaba a ser impactado limpiamente con alguno de los golpes, del príncipe del Clan del Fuego, terminaría severamente lastimado.

Sasuke, por su lado, se posicionó de perfil, como en la postura del Dragón del Norte. No obstante, a diferencia de la postura del Bei Long Quan, Sasuke nuevamente formó sus dedos pulgares, índices y medios, de ambas manos, en una "L", con las yemas de sus anulares y meñiques pegados a la palma de sus manos. Sasuke pegó su mano derecha al costado diestro de su torso, además de dejarla de perfil, y su mano zurda la dejó extendida en dirección perpendicular y simétrica a su pierna izquierda. Posteriormente, el Uchiha tensó todo su cuerpo, y soltó un resoplido grave y oscuro, para al final afilar su mirada, y clavarla en los ojos celestes de su adversario.

— Muy bien. Es hora de pelear en serio — expresó Sasuke, con absoluta soberbia, pese a que su rostro se mantenía estoico.

Naruto, igualmente, afiló su mirada, y a continuación mostró una sonrisa zorruna.

— No esperaba menos del legendario Dragón Escarlata. Sin embargo, no quieras enaltecerte, Uchiha. Aún no termina la pelea, y no seré yo quien muera — escupió el Uzumaki, con arrogancia absoluta.

El Uchiha sonrió torcidamente, y soltó un monosílabo.

— De acuerdo, entonces. Te demostraré el verdadero poder de los Monjes Shaolin — aseveró Sasuke.

Tan pronto el moreno terminó de hablar, Naruto desapareció en una ráfaga de viento, y reapareció justo enfrente del dragón. El rubio cargó, en una fracción de segundos, su puño con Radiación Iónica, y con un rugido, el Uzumaki lo estampó contra el abdomen del pelinegro, quien no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo de parar el ataque. La detonación fue brutal, pues, nuevamente, se produjo una Onda de Choque, y un intenso resplandor. Sin embargo, cuando la energía desapareció del panorama, Sasuke aún tenía el puño de Naruto contra su torso, mientras el azabache sonreía socarronamente. De hecho, el azabache había recuperado una postura neutra.

El moreno se rió entre dientes, de manera burlona y tétrica, y clavó su mirada en el mercenario.

— Golpeas como un vegetariano — se burló ácidamente el Uchiha.

Naruto, de inmediato, retiró su mano, y dio un giro completo, en el cual intentó asestar una Patada del Tigre a la cabeza del moreno. Sin embargo, Sasuke la detuvo con su antebrazo, ocasionando que el potente golpe del ojizafiro provocara una Onda Expansiva enorme, que sacudió una fracción de segundos el demolido terreno. El rubio aterrizó, y trató de golpear el abdomen de Sasuke con otra Patada de Giro. Sin embargo, el azabache detuvo con su musculosa pantorrilla el ataque, y él mismo dio una Patada Giratoria en Reversa, aunque el rubio dio una vuelta de campana a sus espaldas, mediante lo cual evadió enteramente el poderoso golpe de Sasuke.

En seguida, ambos se enfrascaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos colisionaban sus puños y patadas, mediante lo cual provocaban numerosos y poderosos Estampidos Sónicos, y poderosas Ondas de Choque. El rubio aprovechó una guardia baja en Sasuke, para asestar una Patada Remolino al rostro del Uchiha. El moreno recibió limpiamente el golpe de Naruto, y fue proyectado con violencia al suelo. Al colisionar, Sasuke resquebrajó el terreno en amplias grietas, y cavó una zanja relativamente grande.

El rubio, de inmediato, se arrojó al derribado moreno. Naruto Ionizó de nueva cuenta su puños, ésta vez con mayor energía que los ataques anteriores. Y entonces, el ojizafiro estampó un golpe tras otro en el rostro de Sasuke, quien no pudo reaccionar debidamente a tan brutales golpes en su cara. Cada vez que Naruto estampaba sus Puños Ionizados a la faz del azabache levantaba enormes pilares Jets de energía, los cuales crecían a más allá de la mismísima Exósfera, y sacudían catastróficamente al planeta entero.

Al final, el rubio alzó ambos puños a lo alto, y concentró toda la energía de sus reservas en sus manos, y de inmediato el Uzumaki colisionó ambos Puños Ionizados en el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien soltó un grito ahogado, y expulsó una enorme cantidad de sangre de su boca. El ataque de Naruto generó una gigantesca explosión TermoNuclear, y levantó un monstruoso pilar de Radiación Ionizante. La Onda de Choque, provocada por la explosión, viajó cientos de miles de kilómetros a la redonda, e incineró toda vegetación y objeto que se le cruzaba. Y de no ser por las extraordinarias habilidades de apoyo de Sakura, incluso los espectadores de la pelea habrían salido malheridos.

La energía se disipó, y dejó ver a un pelirrubio de pie, así como a un Sasuke enterrado en una gigantesca zanja. Aparentemente, el mercenario estaba en una pieza; sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, el príncipe del Viento colapsó de espaldas. El rubio sentía un terrible agotamiento muscular, al igual que un entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Sus energías estaba casi agotadas, y su visión se distorsionaba ocasionalmente. No obstante, aún con todas ésas complicaciones, el Uzumaki se reincorporó sentado, y se apoyó de sus manos para sostener su cuerpo.

El rubio se le quedó mirando a su adversario unos segundos, mientras trataba de regular su fluctuante respiración. Naruto decidió que debía darle el golpe de gracia a su oponente, razón por la cual el cazarrecompensas se reincorporó, con bastante pesadez, y tomó su Guandao del suelo. El Uzumaki llegó entonces al desfallecido cuerpo del príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha, y colocó el filo de su alabarda hacia el suelo. Naruto, entonces, alzó su enorme arma para enterrarla contra la cabeza de Sasuke, y acometió contra el inconsciente pelinegro.

Sin embargo, Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo, y de un giro el Uchiha evadió el letal ataque. Aprovechando el movimiento a su costado, el moreno le dio una Patada Giratoria al rostro del mercenario, quien, debido a la impresión, no pudo evadir el golpe, y fue atacado limpiamente por éste, escupiendo sangre en el proceso. Sasuke dio un giro adicional, y se reincorporó de un giro acrobático. Y tan pronto lo hizo, se encarreró al aturdido mercenario, y lo golpeó con un Puño de Gancho a la mandíbula del cazarrecompensas. Una vez que el rubio estuvo en el aire, el pelinegro le propinó un combo de golpes con sus puños al Uzumaki.

Y para rematarlo, Sasuke dio un giro de quinientos cuarenta grados a su izquierda, y golpeó el cuerpo de Naruto, mientras iba cayendo, con su puño izquierdo. Para ello, el moreno atacó desde adentro hacia afuera, con el dorsal de su puño zurdo, y arqueó ampliamente sus piernas para darse mayor equilibrio y poder. El golpe, cuando colisionó, generó un Estampido Sónico, y envió una Onda de Choque a cientos de miles de kilómetros a la redonda, y sacudió violentamente todo el planeta, en un terremoto a escala global. Incluso una monstruosa onda de tierra, de kilómetros de altura, se elevó a los cielos, y viajó por cientos de miles de kilómetros de Longitud de Onda.

Naruto, al ser golpeado con una fuerza brutal en su estómago, vomitó una enorme cantidad de sangre, y fue lanzado a un monte de escombros y ruinas, a lo lejos. Cuando el mercenario se impactó contra aquella montaña de rocas y polvo, dispersó por doquier todos aquellos escombros, en una explosión de tierra, por lo que produjo una densa y oscura cortina de polvo y humo.

Sasuke, por su cuenta, giró sus brazos, simulando el símbolo del infinito, en posición horizontal, y colocó sus manos en simetría horizontal frente a su musculoso pecho. El moreno posicionó su palma zurda boca abajo, y la otra boca arriba. Y al final, el Uchiha soltó un grave y oscuro resoplido, al mismo tiempo que se poco a poco adquiría una postura neutral, y se estiraba el cuello.

— Dios... Sasuke-kun es realmente fuerte — alabó una hermosa ninfa de cabello rubio.

— Lo es — le secundó Sakura, quien sonreía sumamente orgullosa de su Dulce Príncipe.

— Maldición... Ése Uchiha siempre está por encima de todos — masculló irritada Tenten.

La monja se sentía un tanto opacada por la impresionante habilidad de su viejo camarada y amigo. Y pensar que ella realmente imaginó que podría haberle superado, cuando decidió entrenar en la montañas Huan Yiang, tras haber servido a las fuerzas especiales del ejército de Wu Yia. Ahora Tenten sabía de sobra que no estaba a la altura del príncipe del legendario Clan de los Uchiha.

Karin, por su parte, se mantenía con su faz estoica, algo tan impropio de ella. Regularmente, estaría aclamando como una chica boba las impresionantes habilidades de combate de aquel pelinegro, el cual tanto le gustó durante algún _**muy largo**_ tiempo. De hecho, aún le gustaba, si era honesta. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba peleando contra el príncipe de su pueblo: Naruto Uzumaki. La ladronzuela, alguna vez, tuvo una similar percepción del apuesto rubio, como la que tuvo para con el Uchiha, así que, de alguna manera, no podía evitar tener cierta inclinación hacia Naruto. Por un lado, Karin sentía que debía apoyar a Sasuke, pues, a fin de cuentas, el Uzumaki los estaba atacando a ellos. No obstante, Naruto también era uno de los suyos, así que la ojirubí no podía dar todo su soporte al moreno, sin traicionar a su legendario Clan del Remolino.

De vuelta a la pelea, Naruto finalmente se desenterró de aquel montículo de polvo que anteriormente le sepultaba. El mercenario se reincorporó, con una enorme dificultad, mientras se sostenía el vientre, pues el brutal ataque de Sasuke realmente le causó un severo daño a sus órganos internos, y casi hizo polvo sus costillas y músculos. El Uzumaki gimió con profunda agonía, y cayó de rodillas, aunque usó su mano izquierda para no desplomarse completamente en el suelo. Naruto, a continuación, vomitó una enorme cantidad de sangre, con lo cual dejó el suelo barnizado de aquel espeso líquido vital.

Sasuke únicamente soltó un monosílabo, y se encaminó a pasos acompasados hacia el casi derribado mercenario de ojos zafiro. Y cuando llegó hasta el Uzumaki, el Uchiha se quedó frente a él, y le observó desde lo alto. Naruto volvió paulatinamente su mirada hacia el azabache, y lo fulminó con su mirada. El cazarrecompensas le mostró la mirada más heladora que poseía; sin embargo, el príncipe guerrero se mantenía completamente estoico, además de mostrar una faz totalmente aburrida.

— ¿Piensas seguir con ésta absurda contienda, Uzumaki? Ni siquiera puedes incorporarte debidamente — espetó el moreno.

Naruto se sintió profundamente irritado de la actitud tan soberbia del guerrero dracónico. Así que, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, el Uzumaki se levantó con un estruendoso rugido, y cargó su puño de Radiación Iónica Gamma, para después intentar asestar un poderoso puñetazo al vientre del pelinegro. No obstante, Sasuke lo enduró con absoluta facilidad, pese a que aquel ataque le provocó una quemadura de primer grado a su piel, así como también el golpe produjo una colosal Onda Expansiva de miles de kilómetros de Longitud de Onda.

Al ver que su ataque había fallado en hacerle daño alguno al Uchiha, Naruto intentó colisionar su puño izquierdo en el rostro de Sasuke, pero el moreno lo detuvo con su antebrazo derecho, y reaccionó con un gancho al estómago del Uzumaki, quien ahogó un grito del terrible dolor, y expulsó aún mas sangre de su boca. El mercenario, aún así, no se rindió, sino que usó ambos puños para cargarlos de Radiación Gamma. El rubio extendió sus brazos a los costados, y tensó ambas manos. De inmediato, el Uzumaki atacó al Uchiha, con el resto de sus poderes, en un intento de destruir la cabeza del príncipe de los Uchiha.

Sin embargo, antes de que Naruto lograra golpear la testa del monje, el Shaolin detuvo ambos brazos del pelirrubio. El moreno apretó con violencia las muñecas del mercenario, quien gruñía audiblemente por el terrible dolor que le provocaba aquella llave en sus extremidades. Y de un simple apretón, Sasuke le rompió las muñecas al príncipe de los Uzumaki, el cual soltó un alarido de dolor.

No obstante, el Uchiha no se quedó ahí. Sasuke le dio un fuerte tirón a los magullados brazos de Naruto, y le rompió con facilidad los brazos, aunque no le arrancó las extremidades al rubio. Aún así, Naruto sintió el profundo dolor recorrerle sus inutilizados brazos, así como también percibió cuando los huesos de sus extremidades se hicieron polvo, y justo antes de que se desplomara al suelo, Sasuke conectó su puño derecho sobre el rostro del Uzumaki, quien escupió una voluminosa cantidad de sangre. El Uchiha conectó su gancho izquierdo al abdomen de Naruto, mediante lo cual lo levantó unos centímetros, y le forzó al ojizafiro a vomitar más sangre de la que ya había vomitado. Igualmente, cada golpe de Sasuke generaba una poderosa Onda de Choque de cientos de miles de kilómetros de Longitud de Onda.

El Uchiha, posteriormente, conectó su Lin Wan Quan contra el pecho de Naruto, igualmente produciendo colosales Ondas Expansivas con cada puñetazo conectado contra el mercenario. El Uzumaki sentía cómo cada golpe destrozaba cada músculo de su torso, así como también pulverizaban los huesos de su caja torácica. Del mismo modo, con cada increíblemente poderoso puñetazo en su pecho, de parte de Sasuke, el mercenario expulsaba constantemente sangre de su boca, como su de una fuente rota se tratase.

Al final, Sasuke colocó su puño derecho, apenas a unos tres centímetros de la boca del estómago de Naruto, mientras clavaba su mirada obsidiana en los zafiros del Uzumaki. Y de un sólo movimiento de su brazo, el Uchiha conectó su _**Golpe de una Pulgada**_ , el cual produjo un estruendoso Estampido Sónico, acompañado de una Onda de Choque de dimensiones planetarias. El golpe de Sasuke liberó una enorme cantidad de energía, similar a la de un gigantesco meteorito colisionando en la superficie de un planeta, así que la monstruosa Onda Expansiva, generada por el ataque del Uchiha, levantó otra colosal marea de tierra circular, el cual se elevó cientos de kilómetros más allá de la ExoPausa de Terra, y la Longitud de Onda viajó casi la mitad del planeta entero. Además de todo, un calamitoso terremoto sacudió a Terra entero, levantando constantemente enormes pilares de roca y tierra a kilómetros de altura.

Naruto salió volando a lo lejos, a una velocidad cercada a la de la luz. Durante el trayecto del Uzumaki, por los aires, una zanja cilíndrica se cavó, como si un grupo de hombres estuviese escarbando un camino de simetría cilíndrica, en el viaje del cuerpo del mercenario. De igual manera, una gigantesca ola de tierra recta se levantaba con el trayecto que marcaba el príncipe de los Uzumaki, así como también se producía un calamitoso sismo con la energía liberada del golpe, y de la "excavación" del terreno. Al final, el pelirrubio se estampó contra otro montículo de escombros, dispersando por doquier una densa nube de tierra y polvo.

Cuando la cortina de tierra se dispersó, Naruto yacía semi-inconsciente en el suelo, dentro de una zanja de kilómetros de diámetro. El aura que anteriormente le rodeaba, había desaparecido por completo. El mercenario estaba completamente empapado en sangre, y sus energías se habían drenado completamente. El cuerpo le dolía enteramente, y todos sus huesos habían sido hechos polvo. El Uzumaki sabía que no podía continuar con la pelea, y que estaba a merced de su adversario. Ahora, lo único que le esperaba a Naruto era la muerte.

Sasuke se limpió un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios, y se aproximó a pasos calmados al derribado mercenario. En su camino, levantó la Guandao del cazarrecompensas, con su pie, y la atrapó con su mano derecha. Sasuke la giró, y la posicionó a un costado de su cuerpo, de manera horizontal, dispuesto a usar el arma del Huracán Dorado del Remolino en su contra.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke llegó ante su adversario, el rubio apenas y tuvo una visión borrosa del guerrero Shaolin. El azabache lo observó unos segundos, mientras tensaba el agarre en el arma de Naruto. El pelirrubio simplemente se mantenía tendido, al mismo tiempo que, ocasionalmente, tosía sangre. Y aún así, el Uzumaki jamás se amedrentó ante la presencia del Uchiha, sino que le mantuvo aquella criogenizante mirada obsidiana, con absoluto orgullo de guerrero.

— ¿Q-Qué e-esperas, Uchiha? — le demandó el príncipe de los Uzumaki, entre gemidos de dolor — Acaba conmigo... Mátame...

Por parte de los espectadores, todos se quedaron helados, especialmente Karin. La Uzumaki percibía, por alguna razón, una terrible punzada en su corazón. La bella ladronzuela, al ver el destrozado cuerpo de aquel apuesto pelirrubio, tenía la sensación como si su alma se le partiera en dos, además de que tenía unas intensas ganas de soltar su llanto. Karin quería auxiliar al príncipe de su pueblo, aunque no sabía si era por razones de lealtad a su Clan, y al reino del Remolino, o por un motivo aún más _**personal**_.

Sasuke únicamente se mantuvo con su mirada sobre Naruto. El Uchiha recordó cómo el pelirrubio había golpeado a Sakura, y la había dejado inconsciente. Sin embargo, el rubio, lejos de raptarla, y de huir como un verdadero cobarde, le había entregado a Sasuke la hermosa princesa de las hadas. Algún otro, en lugar de Naruto, habría escapado con la cola entre las patas, pero no el Uzumaki. El príncipe del Clan del Remolino se había quedado a guerrear contra él, el legendario Dragón Escarlata. En definitiva, Naruto era un verdadero guerrero, y tenía el honor de un soldado, algo digno de admirar sin duda, y lo menos que merecía el Uzumaki era un trato digno de guerreros. Quizá Sasuke debía de darle amnistía a su valor, y perdonarle la vida al monarca Uzumaki.

No obstante, por otro lado, el mercenario no dejaba de ser una amenaza para la seguridad, e integridad, de los refugiados de Spira, así como para los sobrevivientes de Iridia. Si Sasuke le perdonaba la vida al Uzumaki, éste bien podría volver con un ejército entero como apoyo, y comprometería la vida de aquellos inocentes aldeanos. Y si bien era cierto que Sasuke y Sakura serían más que capaces de derrotar a los ejércitos de Wintersun, sería inevitable la pérdida de muchas vidas inocentes. Y en definitiva, no se podían tolerar más muertes.

— ¿Qué esperas, maldito imbécil? — gruñó con odio Naruto — Mátame de una maldita vez, estúpido.

Al final, Sasuke tomó una decisión.

El moreno giró la Guandao del Uzumaki, y la posicionó, con su brazo derecho, a lo alto, en posición superior izquierda. El filo de la alabarda quedó a lo alto, en simetría diagonal zurda, y Sasuke tensó su agarre en aquella larga arma, que anteriormente portaba el mercenario. Y de un sólo movimiento, el Uchiha atacó al pelirrubio, quien, calmadamente, cerró los ojos, y esperó su inevitable muerte.

Un corte se escuchó, y la sangre fue derramada en el suelo. Asímismo, la remera de Naruto fue empapada en su propia sangre, y un amplio charco del fluido de la vida rodeó su cabeza.

 **...**

 **Quiero, como de costumbre, agradecer a aquellas 80 personas que son constantes con cada entrega de éste fic. And I want to give a special thanks to "jen1490". Thank you so much for your review. I kindly appreciate your support.**

 **Como comentario en éste episodio, quiero añadir que sé que hay muchas personas que les desagradan tanto Sasuke y Sakura (a los cuales, parece que pongo en un pedestal en éste fic LOL). Y en cierta forma, es comprensible el repudio que tienen contra ambos. Pues, para ser personajes principales, fueron pésimamente desarrollados y utilizados (Un traidor y asesino, y una sumisa y sadomasoquista).**

 **Sin embargo, los anti-Sasuke y anti-Sakura deben entender que el problema no son los personajes, sino el creador de ellos, el creador de sus personalidades. Kishimoto es, y siempre fue, el problema en el manga. Detrás de todo giro tramal innecesario, detrás de cada "romance" (si así se le puede llamar al pésimo desarrollo de las dos principales parejas canónicas), y detrás de todo personaje mal empleado, siempre está una mente maestra, y ésta mente maestra lleva por nombre Masashi Kishimoto. A él deben dirigir sus críticas, no a los personajes. Kishimoto es el único responsable del desastre que fue Naruto (como serie) y de cada personaje repudiado por la comunidad.**

 **Y no es que yo, en lo personal, odie a Kishimoto. Pero si ni los grandes escritores, de hace más de tres siglos, se salvan de la crítica, de ninguna manera alguien como Masashi Kishimoto está exento de ello.**

 **Por mi parte, yo ya tuve suficiente de la serie Naruto. Oficialmente, abandono el barco. Boruto Manga es un completo asco. He visto mejores artistas en Deviantart (BlackRose es una de ellos) que son capaces de hacer mejores dibujos que los que el actual mangaka(?) está haciendo en Boruto Manga. La historia es un reciclado de la desastrosa película** ** _Boruto: Naruto the Movie._** **¿Qué tal si mejor nos muestran la historia** ** _POSTERIOR_** **a los eventos de la película? Tal vez así, se ganen algunas migajas de atención del público. Si quiero saber los eventos de la película** ** _VEO LA MALDITA PELÍCULA, NO UN MEDIOCRE MANGA DE ELLA_** **. Al menos, Studio Pierrot tiene a mejores artistas de diseño.**

 **En fin. Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer no sólo el capítulo, sino mi crítica entera al actual desarrollo del manga Naruto. Yvonne Grace se despide de todos ustedes, linduras ,) Nos vemos en 15 días, en el próximo capítulo.**


	32. Una Extraña Convivencia

**Capítulo XXXII:** Una Extraña Convivencia.

Todos, exceptuando Sasuke, se quedaron con los ojos desorbitados, y sus cuerpos petrificados, ante la acción del príncipe de los Uchiha. En especial, Karin se quedó absolutamente pasmada, al ver el cuerpo del príncipe de su pueblo completamente bañado en sangre. Karin, de hecho, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, aunque se las limpió prontamente. La Uzumaki no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido.

Sakura era otra quien no se podía creer lo que había hecho Sasuke. Jamás se esperó que el hombre que tanto amaba hubiese hecho semejante acto tan frío y calculador. La hermosa ninfa pelirrosada se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, y se quedó con sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas clavados en la figura de aquel apuesto príncipe, del cual ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, desde que era una niña.

— Sasuke-kun... — musitó consternada la hermosa hada de cerezos.

— Sasuke... — susurró impresionada Tenten, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido por la acción de su compañero.

El resto ni pudo emitir palabras. Jamás les pasó por la cabeza que Sasuke hubiese hecho semejante barbaridad. Era algo simplemente inconcebible.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí tendido? — se burló el moreno, aunque no mostraba una faz equiparable a su comentario.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke de pie. El rubio, con todo su esfuerzo, se reacomodó en el montículo de tierra en el que yacía, hasta que pudo recargarse en el mismo, como si se tratara de una almohada. El Uzumaki se extrañó de que la alabarda, efectivamente, tenía un rastro de su propia sangre. Sin embargo, el ojizafiro no tenía una herida mortal en su cuerpo, pero de pronto Naruto sintió un punzante dolor de la parte alta de su nariz, así como también percibió cómo un líquido caliente le recorría desde aquella zona, hasta la parte baja de su rostro. El mercenario se percató de que tenía sangre por todo el rostro, y si bien lo hacía ver mortalmente herido, en realidad era más el aspecto que el daño al rubio.

Naruto se quedó pasmado unos segundos. No obstante, al cabo de unos momentos, volvió su mirada zafiro a las obsidianas del moreno.

— T-Tú... Pero... ¿Por qué...? — masculló Naruto, entre su dolor — ¿Por qué no me mataste...?

— Te doy vida por vida, mercenario. Puesto que no raptaste a Sakura, la princesa del Reino de las Hadas, sino que la entregaste en mis brazos, a cambio te doy tu vida, así que se puede decir que te devuelvo el favor — anunció oscuramente Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó, de nueva cuenta, criogenizado en su sitio. ¿Acaso aquel poderoso guerrero dragón le había dado amnistía a su existencia? ¿Acaso le había perdonado la vida? No. No podía ser así. Era algo simplemente fuera de toda lógica, y tan impropio de alguien de la reputación como la del legendario Dragón Escarlata.

— T-Tú... — musitó el rubio.

— Sin embargo — le interrumpió Sasuke — No puedo dejarte ir así tan fácilmente. Aún a éstas alturas, sigues siendo un enemigo nuestro. Sé que podrías huir de éste sitio, y volver con un ejército mayor de Wintersun. Si te dejo ir, podrás en peligro las vidas de los refugiados de Spira e Iridia. No debo dejarte ir, así nada mas.

— Tsk. ¿Acaso eres idiota? No puedo ni moverme. ¿Cómo diablos voy a poder huir de aquí, imbécil? — espetó Naruto.

Sasuke, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de los insultos del pelirrubio, por lo que continuó con su dictamen.

— Pagarás con servicio tus crímenes, mercenario. Servirás a nuestros intereses, y resguardarás la integridad de aquellos contra los cuales guerreas. Y yo mismo me encargaré de que cumplas con tu deber — sentenció el Uchiha.

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos, hasta que casi se le desorbitaban. No obstante, después tensó la mandíbula, y gruñó hastiado por lo bajo.

— Hmp. Prefiero la muerte, antes de ser tu sirviente — escupió con desprecio el Uzumaki.

— Pues es una verdadera lástima, ya que no es negociable — se mofó Sasuke, aunque se mantenía impasivo — Pagarás tus delitos con servicio social. Ésa es mi última palabra — dictaminó el moreno, quien arrojó la Guandao de Naruto a lo lejos.

El mercenario se sintió profundamente humillado y enojado, por la sentencia del Dragón Escarlata. Es decir: El rubio no era niñera de nadie. ¡Él era uno de los mejores guerreros de Terra! Sin embargo, ahora estaba "en deuda" con el príncipe de los Uchiha, y para colmo no iba a cobrar por sus servicios. Naruto pensó en morderse la lengua, y ahogarse con su sangre. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki no era un suicida, ni un cobarde, así que desistió de ello. De todos modos, su reputación como casanova iba de por medio.

— Tch. Créeme. Si no me matas ahora, yo te mataré a ti, Uchiha — le amenazó el príncipe de los Uzumaki.

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros, y le restó importancia a la amenaza del pelirrubio.

— Entonces te volveré a patear tu apestoso, grasiento, y repulsivo trasero — le respondió, con acidez, el príncipe de los Uchiha.

— Tsk. Eres un bastardo — espetó Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente, irritando aún mas al mercenario.

— Lo sé. Por éso lo hago — concluyó Sasuke, antes de comenzar a caminar a la dirección de Sakura y los demás.

Los espectadores de la pelea por fin salieron de su estado de pasmo. Todos vieron cómo Sasuke se aproximaba hacia ellos, mientras que el moreno recogía su Sanjiegun del demolido terreno, de lo que anteriormente era el Continente Olvidado. Ahora, difícilmente podría llamársele un bosque, puesto que el suelo entero quedó como un terreno baldío. Aquello, en definitiva, les preocupó enormemente a todos los resguardados dentro de aquella isla. Estaban completamente desprotegidos, y serían blanco fácil.

Sakura, por su parte, también observó el terreno destruido de Thanatos. La ninfa suspiró; ahora tendría que restaurar el bosque en su totalidad. Era una suerte que ella ahora dominara a la perfección el Elemento Tierra, o de lo contrario todos los refugiados estarían en severo peligro. En definitiva, fue una pésima idea dejar que Naruto y Sasuke tuvieran un enfrentamiento en aquella zona. No obstante, la princesa hada entendía que su Dulce Príncipe debía derrotar, a como dé lugar, a aquel mercenario pelirrubio, o el cazarrecompensas representaría un peligro mayor a los sobrevivientes de Spira e Iridia.

Sasuke finalmente llegó frente a Sakura. El Uchiha le observó a la hermosa ninfa a los increíbles esmeraldas, con sus obsidianas. Y a continuación, Sasuke sonrió, muy a su estilo, y le levantó un pulgar a la princesa de Iridia. Sin embargo, Sakura no compartía mucho el entusiasmo de su amado príncipe, aunque tampoco estaba furiosa con su novio como tal.

Al final, la hada suspiró, y se acercó al hombre que tanto ama.

— Por Dios, Sasuke-kun — se expresó algo enojada Sakura — ¿Acaso tenían que destruir el bosque entero? Ahora están expuestos los refugiados — le regañó la ninfa.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

— No pude evitarlo. Si no le daba una paliza, te hubiese secuestrado — se excusó el moreno.

La hada ojiesmeralda colocó sus pequeñas manos en el musculoso pecho de Sasuke, y comenzó a emanar su aura sanadora, dándole tratamiento médico a las múltiples heridas que tenía su Sasuke-kun por todo el cuerpo.

— Aún así, se les pasó la mano a ambos. Ahora tendré que reconstruir el bosque entero — musitó frustrada la princesa de Iridia.

Sasuke volvió a encoger un hombro.

— Descuida. Te ayudaré — le aseguró el apuesto príncipe Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió inevitablemente, mientras aún le daba tratamiento a las lesiones de su amado. La ninfa volvió su mirada divertida hacia su Dulce Príncipe, y le plantó un suave beso en los labios al galante moreno. La chica después soltó una risilla.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás, bobo? — se burló dulcemente la hermosa hada — Tú no tienes habilidades mágicas.

El azabache levantó ambas manos.

— En algo debo ser útil. ¿Cierto? — insistió el Uchiha.

Sakura soltó, de nueva cuenta, una risilla divertida.

— No lo creo. Eres como un orangután — se burló amistosamente la ninfa.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, y desvió su mirada molesto.

— Hmp. Gracias por el cumplido — masculló enojado el pelinegro.

Sakura se rió audiblemente, causando mayor molestia en el hombre que tanto ama. Sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke respondiera, la hermosa hada se puso de puntitas en sus Ballerinas, y le dio un dulce y amoroso beso a su querido Sasuke-kun. El beso fue corto, pero emanaba mucho amor de parte de la ninfa, así que Sasuke lo correspondió, enredando sus poderosos brazos en la diminuta cintura de su niña.

— Sólo bromeo, Sasuke-kun. Por supuesto que puedes ayudarme — le dijo la hada monarca, una vez que se separaron del beso.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, y separó sus enormes brazos de la pequeña figura de su Cerezo. A continuación, el moreno endureció su semblante, y volvió su oscura mirada a una ninfa pelirrubia.

— ¡Oye tú, rubia! — le llamó duramente Sasuke a la Yamanaka.

Sakura suspiró molesta. Aún no se hacía a la idea de la "bipolaridad" de Sasuke. Amoroso con ella, hostil con los demás.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No seas grosero! — le regañó Sakura, como una madre lo haría con su hijo — ¡Se llama Ino! ¿De acuerdo?

Sin embargo, el Uchiha ignoró la reprimenda de la Haruno.

— ¡Te estoy hablando, rubia! — le "llamó", una vez más, Sasuke.

La ninfa ojizafiro, sin embargo, volvió su mirada sorprendida a la del apuesto monje guerrero.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Sí, Sasuke-kun? — respondió nerviosa la exuberante hada — ¿Me llamabas?

— ¿Ves alguna otra rubia aquí? — espetó el moreno, ya hastiado.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — le regañó de nuevo Sakura.

Obviamente, el azabache ignoró la llamada de atención de la ninfa ojiesmeralda.

— Eh... Claro... Lo siento... — se excusó algo tímida Ino, mientras emitía una sonrisa, un tanto seductora.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— Como sea. Atiende a ése mercenario — le ordenó el moreno, con adamancia, apuntando a Naruto.

— Al menos podrías pedírselo por favor. ¿No lo crees? — repeló la Haruno, fulminando a su amado con sus esmeraldas.

— Hmp — "respondió" el Uchiha.

Sakura suspiró con frustración. Definitivamente, Sasuke no cambiaba su actitud de energúmeno, patán, y cretino. Por su parte, Ino únicamente sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto, Sasuke-kun. Déjamelo a mí — anunció la increíblemente sensual ninfa, quien desapareció entre lirios.

— Sasuke-kun. Es en serio. No puedes tratar así a los demás — le reprendió Sakura — Tienes que aprender a ser más amable.

El azabache, de nuevo, se encogió de hombros, y le restó toda la relevancia al asunto.

— ¿Por qué? La rubia ésa no es nada mío — se defendió pobremente el moreno.

— ¡Éso no importa! ¡No puedes tratar a todo mundo de ése modo, Sasuke-kun! ¡Tienes que tratar con respeto a la gente, o ellos no te apoyarán cuando lo necesites! — rebatió la hermosa hada de cerezos.

— Meh. Qué diablos me importan ésos inútiles. No los necesito — respondió el moreno, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

— Sasuke-kun. Más te vale que los trates bien, o no dejaré que me toques en un mes. ¿Te quedó claro? — le amenazó la princesa de Iridia.

Sakura por fin terminó de administrar sanidad médica a su amado, y ahora estaba cruzada de brazos, con su mirada afilada sobre las obsidianas del Uchiha. Sasuke se quedó con los ojos desorbitados, y enteramente pasmado. ¿Realmente Sakura había hecho _**ésa**_ clase de amenaza? No. Definitivamente, Sasuke había escuchado de más.

— No te atreverías — rebatió el apuesto moreno.

— ¿Quieres apostarlo? — le desafió Sakura.

El moreno resopló audiblemente, y se pasó una mano por su espesa cabellera azabache.

— ¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Será como usted diga, su Majestad! — exclamó enojado Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió inocentemente, en señal de victoria. Y cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de responder con algún comentario intuitivo, la princesa hada aferró sus delicados brazos al cuello del moreno. La ninfa pronto besó amorosamente al azabache que le robó el corazón. A aquel pequeño pelinegro de su niñez, convertido en todo un poderoso, varonil, y hombre alfa. Sasuke no tuvo más opción que responder al dulce gesto de su hermosa princesa hada, así que enroscó, una vez más, sus musculosos brazos en la delicada figura de su Cerezo.

Después de una serie de dulces y amorosos besos, la ninfa y el moreno finalmente se separaron, aunque no soltaron sus abrazos el uno sobre el otro. Sakura le sonreía tiernamente a su Dulce Príncipe, como siempre lo hacia, profundamente enamorada de aquel apuesto moreno. La princesa hada le dio un último beso de pico en los labios de aquel macho alfa, mientras Sasuke estrechaba aún mas a su niña.

— En serio, Sasuke-kun. Tienes que intentar ser más amable con los demás. No es correcto ser grosero — le regañó con dulzura la ninfa.

El Uchiha suspiró suavemente, y asintió.

— De acuerdo, Cerezo. Lo intentaré. Lo prometo — le aseguró el azabache.

Sakura amplió su tierna sonrisa, y otra vez besó a su querido Sasuke-kun.

.

* * *

.

Por otro lado, Ino Yamanaka caminaba calmadamente hacia la dirección del moribundo príncipe de los Uzumaki. La rubia debía admitir que jamás se esperó que Sasuke fuese así de poderoso. La batalla que Ino acababa de presenciar era digna de ser escrita como un hito imperecedero. No obstante, aquel pelirrubio también había logrado impresionarla con aquellas extraordinarias habilidades de combate. Definitivamente, tanto los Uchiha, como los Uzumaki, tenían habilidades sobrehumanas.

— Esto... Yamanaka-san — pronunció una dulce y tímida voz a las espaldas de la aludida.

Ino volvió su mirada a su anverso, y sonrió al ver a una peliazulada de ojos perla.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hinata! — enunció amigablemente la ninfa rubia, quien además sonrió — ¿Qué sucede?

— Eh... Bueno... Yo... Yo quería saber si... Podría ayudarte en darle apoyo médico a Uzumaki-san — preguntó un poco nerviosa Hinata.

Ino amplió su sonrisa, y se acercó a la Hyūga. La Yamanaka colocó su blanquecina mano sobre el hombro de la ojiperla, y asintió levemente.

— Por supuesto, Hinata. Claro que puedes ayudarme. Te lo agradezco mucho, de hecho — le aseguró Ino.

La antigua líder de los Hechiceros le sonrió de vuelta, aunque con un poco de timidez.

— Muchas gracias, Yamanaka-san — dijo la bella ojiperla.

— No hay de qué. Y por favor, solamente dime Ino. ¿De acuerdo? — le solicitó amistosamente la rubia, además de guiñarle un ojo.

Hinata asintió, con algo de efusividad.

— De acuerdo, Ino-chan — respondió la tímida pelinegra.

Ino sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. A continuación, separó diligentemente su mano del delicado hombro de la hermosa ojiperla, y asintió de vuelta.

— Bien. Vamos, entonces — concluyó la rubia.

Ambas exuberantes chicas se dirigieron a la posición del apuesto pelirrubio, quien, desafortunadamente, perdió el conocimiento a causa del terrible dolor y la pérdida de sangre. No obstante, Ino aún podía percibir el aura del magullado ojizafiro, así que se mantuvo tranquila. Era cierto que la Yamanaka solía tomarse las cosas a la ligera, pero cuando se trataba de ayudar a los demás, la exuberante y sensual ninfa dejaba su papel de _**Bimbo**_ *, y se convertía en una profesional de medicina. De hecho, en aquel campo, Ino fácilmente igualaba las habilidades Clérigas de su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. Aunque la princesa de Iridia le superaba en habilidades mágicas, en general.

Ambas chicas se arrodillaron a los costados del desvanecido pelirrubio, y de inmediato colocaron las palmas de sus manos sobre el maltrecho torso del Uzumaki. En un instante, Ino y Hinata se rodearon de sus auras, y las dirigieron al lesionado cuerpo del mercenario. Con ello, poco a poco, las heridas en el musculoso cuerpo de Naruto, aunque no al grado del de Sasuke, fueron paulatinamente sanadas. Cada herida, cada moretón, cada músculo traumatizado, cada hueso pulverizado... Todo fue restaurado a su sanidad absoluta, con el pasar del tiempo, y la infusión de ambas auras de parte de Ino y Hinata.

Pasaron unos minutos de tratamiento, y el rubio progresivamente se fue despertando. El Uzumaki frunció el ceño, y con un gemido abrió los zafiros finalmente. Lo primero con lo que se topó su mirada, fue un par de hermosas chicas.

La primera, a su costado derecho, era una increíblemente sensual, y voluptuosa, ninfa de cabellos dorados. Tenía una piel blanca y cremosa, así como unas impresionantes aguamarinas por ojos, un poco parecidos a los de él, aunque la diferencia era que los de la Yamanaka eran un poco más claros, y brillaban con vida propia, además de emanar hermosura absolutamente abrumadora. El cuerpo de la hermosa hada era, simplemente, increíble. Era una belleza de pies a cabeza.

La segunda, al costado izquierdo de Naruto, era un impresionantemente hermosa chica de cabellos azulados. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, y se veía increíblemente suave. Sus ojos eran perlados, muy hermosos y peculiares. La Hyūga, tal y como la Yamanaka, era bastante voluptuosa. De hecho, el Uzumaki podría jurar que incluso tenía mejor cuerpo que la hada rubia, tan sólo al ver cómo los enormes senos de Hinata resaltaban aún a través de su holgado Hanfu. La diferencia con Ino, sin embargo, es que la ojiperla emanaba en su mirada ternura y dulzura. La hermosa Hyūga emanaba aquel encanto de niña/mujer, comparado a la abrumadora sensualidad de parte de la Yamanaka.

Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse embobado ante la impresionante belleza de ambas chicas. Su sonrisa egocéntrica se ensanchó, y observó embelesado a aquellas hermosas jóvenes, quienes finalmente se dieron cuenta que ya había despertado el mercenario.

— Whoa... ¿Acaso estoy en el Firmamento? — musitó infatuado el Uzumaki.

Ino sonrió, un poco sensual, mientras que Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella mirada tan seductora del Uzumaki.

— Esto... No es así, Uzumaki-san — respondió tímidamente Hinata — Aún sigue con vida.

— ¿De verdad? Es que, justo ahora, estoy viendo a dos hermosos ángeles — respondió galante Naruto.

Ino soltó una risilla, mientras que Hinata tuvo que agachar su abochornada mirada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué lindo de tu parte, terroncito! ¡No necesitas ser tan halagador! — ronroneó, igual de sensual, la Yamanaka.

Naruto emitió su sonrisa zorruna, un gesto tan peculiar entre los Uzumaki. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Karin, la de Naruto emanaba aquella esencia de macho alfa; al menos en aquel momento lo hacía.

— No lo hago. Simplemente digo la verdad. No puedo evitar deleitarme con las dos bellezas que tengo ante mi mirada — ronroneó el rubio.

Ino sonrió coqueta, mientras que Hinata estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, a causa del terrible bochorno que atacaba su rostro. A Naruto se le hizo bastante preciadas las reacciones de cada chica. Cada una era el polo extremo de la otra.

— Díganme, linduras. ¿Con quién tiene el honor éste humilde caballero? — enunció galante el Uzumaki.

Ino sonrió aún mas coqueta, mientras que Hinata temblaba de nerviosismo.

— Pues si tanto deseas saber, lindura — ronroneó la increíblemente sensual ninfa — Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, aunque me puedes decir _**Afrodita**_ — pronunció orgullosa la rubia.

Naruto rió un poco, ante el seudónimo de la Yamanaka.

— Ya lo creo, lindura — complementó el ojizafiro.

El aludido entonces dirigió su mirada a la tímida ojiperla.

— Y, ¿Qué hay de ti, preciosa? — inquirió Naruto, aún galante.

Hinata volvió su mirada sonrosada a la del Uzumaki. Apenas la conectó con aquellos zafiros tan seductores, la Hyūga se sentía desfallecer.

— E-Esto... Y-Yo... M-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga — anunció con titubeos la mencionada.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa, en un gesto tan único de él.

— Oh... Vaya... — susurró sensual el Uzumaki — Ino-chan... Hina-chan... Qué hermosos nombres. Dignos de dos hermosas chicas como ustedes — les alabó el rubio.

Ino se rió traviesa, entretanto Hinata apenas y se podía mantener consciente. Aquello hizo que el príncipe del Clan del Remolino sonriera aún mas soberbio.

.

* * *

.

Algunas horas pasaron, y Sakura, junto con otras hadas, se hallaban reconstruyendo el demolido bosque de Thanatos. Afortunadamente, no hubo casualidades en los refugiados, y la reconstrucción de la vegetación era un proceso acelerado. Gracias a las impresionantes habilidades de Elemento Tierra de Sakura, la flora estaba volviendo pronto a su estado natural que anteriormente tenía.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba construyendo una muralla de diamante, con la ayuda de sus camaradas, y el rubio mercenario que había derrotado. El Uzumaki detestaba tener que hacer trabajo sucio. Sin embargo, no es como si tuviera mayor opción, dado que Sasuke lo había derrotado en combate, y subsecuentemente le "perdonó" la vida, aunque fue más gracias a la acción del rubio para con la princesa de las hadas. Ahora Naruto estaba en deuda con el moreno.

El Uzumaki depositó una enorme roca de diamante ya tallada junto a aquella muralla que se estaba construyendo alrededor del campamento. El rubio suspiró algo acalorado, y se retiró un poco de sudor en la frente. Era bastante lógico, pues la temperatura del lugar estaba por encima de los cuarenta grados centígrados, y prácticamente el viento era inexistente, así que todos los del lugar se sentían sumamente acalorados.

— ¿De verdad crees que ésta estúpida muralla va a funcionar contra Kaguya? — cuestionó déspotamente el Uzumaki al Uchiha — Yo podría fácilmente derribarla de una patada — añadió el pelirrubio.

Sasuke bajó de sus hombros dos enormes rocas de diamante, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, y las colocó al lado de las que el mercenario había colocado. Sasuke se masajeó un poco el cuello, y también se retiró un poco de sudor de su frente, no porque estuviera cansado, sino porque el calor era seco y sofocante, y le afectaba intensamente al moreno, al ser un simple humano.

— Tenemos que resguardar a los aldeanos. ¿No es obvio? Es peor dejarlos expuestos, sin una barrera — respondió hostilmente Sasuke — En lugar de estarte quejando, mueve tu grasiento y apestoso trasero, y ponte a trabajar.

Naruto resopló indiferente, mientras se sacudía las manos.

— Realmente son unos ilusos si piensan que todo ésto va a servir de algo, pero en fin. Como si realmente me importara lo que le pase a ésta gente — aludió el rubio.

Sasuke sen encogió de hombros.

— Si tienes algo que reclamar, ve con Kakashi y los demás. No fue idea mía, propiamente. El consejo pidió que les ayudáramos a construir un muro a los alrededores del campamento. Al principio, a mí también se me hacía absurdo. Sin embargo, Sakura me convenció de ayudarles — afirmó el príncipe Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió torcidamente ante el comentario de Sasuke.

— Oh. Vaya. Así que el gran Dragón Escarlata se ha vuelto un macho beta. ¿Eh? — se burló el ojizafiro, con una mueca de mofa — Qué lástima. Y yo que te tenía con profundo respeto.

Sasuke acomodó una enorme roca sobre la otra, y utilizó una extraña mezcla para adherirlas. Posteriormente, el moreno volvió su mirada al Uzumaki, y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Así es como defiendes tu frustración de no poder tener a la mujer más hermosa de Terra, Uzumaki?

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de rebatir arrogante, con todo y su sonrisa insignia.

— Ya supéralo, Uzumaki. Nunca vas a tener a mi chica. Ella solamente me ama a mí — confirmó el azabache, sumamente orgulloso.

El rubio resopló, igual de arrogante que el moreno.

— Por favor — espetó orgulloso Naruto — Yo no necesito de una chica con cabello de mamey. Tengo a las mujeres más hermosas a mis pies — exclamó bastante soberbio.

— Hmp. Éso es bastante cuestionable, ¿Sabes? — rebatió Sasuke — Si le preguntas a todas las féminas del lugar, te dirán que todas se mueren por mí.

Naruto amplió más su sonrisa.

— Bueno. Éso es lógico. De todos modos, no tienen de dónde escoger aquí. Es decir. Supongo que si les dieran a escoger entre un plato de ayer, y excremento, la respuesta sería obvia. ¿No lo crees? Sin embargo, ahora que ya estoy yo aquí, tú no eres rival para mi porte —explicó el rubio, con su sonrisa zorruna.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, totalmente indiferente.

— Con las únicas que eres popular son con las putas sin cerebro, como la Yamanaka. Yo, en cambio, tengo a la princesa de las hadas como mi mujer, y como mi futura esposa — respondió Sasuke, muy a su estilo.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua. Jamás se imaginó que el moreno tendría tan buenos argumentos.

— Bah. Éso es porque yo no he hecho movimientos con tu princesa. Créeme que si los hiciera, te quitaría a tu novia en un instante. Si no lo he hecho, es porque me das lástima, y porque sé que si te quito a tu chica, tus esperanzas de perder la virginidad se irían al diablo — replicó ácidamente el pelirrubio.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, y sonrió arrogante después.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué considerado de tu parte! — expresó irónico Sasuke — Sin embargo, me temo que no necesito de tu apoyo. ¿Sabes algo? Hace poco, estuve de luna de miel en el Huerto del Edén, con Sakura. Y no te imaginas todas las veces que le hice el amor a la princesa de Iridia — enunció orgulloso el azabache.

— Meh. ¿Solamente una chica, Uchiha? — contraatacó el Uzumaki, con su sonrisa soberbia — Vamos, principito. Yo realmente te creía un macho alfa, pero creo que ni a beta llegas. De hecho, creo yo, eres un omega. Yo, en cambio, sí que soy un verdadero semental macho alfa. Yo me he cogido a tantas mujeres en mi vida, que ya hasta se me olvidó con cuáles bellezas dormí hace un par de días.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Bien. Él no era un mujeriego, propiamente hablando. No obstante, no por ello dejaba de ser un macho alfa. Y prueba de ello, era que Sakura apenas y participaba en el acto sexual que constantemente compartía con él. A duras penas, la princesa hada llegaba a acariciar sensualmente el pecho y la espalda de Sasuke, cada vez que ambos hacían el amor.

— Pues aparentemente no eres lo suficientemente alfa como para poder conquistar una dama de linaje, como mi chica. Alfa no es el que obtiene todas las hembras, Uzumaki. Alfa es el que obtiene _**la mejor**_ hembra entre todas — se defendió orgulloso Sasuke.

El Uzumaki gruñó por lo bajo. Definitivamente, Sasuke sabía jugar sus cartas.

— ¡Ha! ¡Si yo quisiera, en éste preciso instante te quitaría a tu princesita, Uchiha! — rebatió Naruto, un tanto enojado.

Sasuke sonrió bastante soberbio, además de que frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué entonces te dio una patada en los testículos, hace un par de horas? — le recordó el moreno.

Naruto tensó sus puños. Hace unas horas, Naruto intentó sus "movimientos" con la princesa de las hadas. Obviamente, Sasuke tenía ganas de desviscerar al Uzumaki, por intentar propasarse con su niña, pues, a fin de cuentas, Sasuke era absurdamente celoso, y muy posesivo. No obstante, antes de que el Uchiha destripara al príncipe del Clan del Viento, Sakura le dio una patada en los testículos a Naruto, en la cual incluso la ninfa usó su Elemento Tierra para formar una placa de Osmio, a unos centímetros por encima de su pie. Y pues... Larga-corta-historia... El Uzumaki quedó inconsciente, del tan terrible dolor por la patada en sus partes nobles, y necesitó tratamiento médico intensivo de Shizune e Ino.

— Tch. ¡Éso es porque me malinterpretó todo! ¡Yo la estaba cortejando como un verdadero caballero! ¡Yo soy todo un galán con las damas! — se defendió el rubio.

— Hmp. Pues qué lástima que no te funcionó con Sakura, y nunca te va a funcionar, porque a ella no le gustan los maricones enclenques como tú. A ella le gustan los machos rudos y musculosos, como yo — aludió el azabache, con su sonrisa más engreída que tenía, aparte de que presumía sus enormes y poderosos bíceps.

— ¡Ha! ¡Por favor! ¡No necesito de una cabello de salmón, como tu chica! ¡De todos modos, tiene pésimos gustos! ¡Tan sólo por enamorarse de un idiota como tú! — repeló Naruto, un tanto agresivo.

No obstante, Sasuke se mantuvo orgulloso.

— Un idiota que tiene a la mejor chica en Terra, Uzumaki — afirmó el moreno.

Naruto ya se empezaba a sentir bastante irritado por la actitud del Uchiha.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues en éste preciso instante, iré con tu chica, y la conquistaré en menos de cinco minutos — afirmó el mercenario.

Sin embargo, antes de que hiciera un ademán de localizar a la princesa de Iridia, Sasuke lo interceptó de inmediato, y le dio un fuerte empujón que casi derriba a Naruto.

— Atrévete a siquiera acercártele, Uzumaki, y te prometo que te romperé el cuello — le amenazó el pelinegro, con la mirada más criogenizante que tenía, y el tono de voz más oscuro que poseía.

Naruto, mas sin en cambio, sonrió con sorna.

— ¿Qué pasa, principito? ¿Tienes miedo de que te quite a tu chica?

— Para nada — aseveró el azabache — Simplemente, no dejaré que un imbécil como tú se le acerque. Sakura es mía, y de nadie más — sentenció Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué mejor no aceptas a que tienes temor a que te arrebate a tu princesita, Uchiha? De todos modos, sabes muy bien que no tienes oportunidad contra mí — se burló el cazarrecompensas, aunque no mostraba una faz proporcional a su comentario.

— Claramente no te funcionó hace un par de horas. ¿Eh, _**Usuratonkachi**_? — se mofó el moreno, quien se mantuvo frío.

El "cumplido" de Sasuke, sin duda, enfureció al príncipe del Clan del Remolino.

— ¡¿A quién crees que le estás llamando Usuratonkachi, _**Gorila**_?! — repeló ahora Naruto, quien pegó su frente contra la de Sasuke, de modo amenazador.

— ¿Ves a algún otro por aquí? — espetó el moreno — ¿Y quién diablos te crees _**tú**_ para decirme Gorila?

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, y le dio un fuerte empujón al Uchiha. Obviamente, el moreno devolvió la misma muestra de "cariño", y cuando estaban a punto de enfrascarse en una pelea, digna de animales salvajes, cierta ninfa de cabellos rosados los separó de inmediato, quien apareció entre cerezos, y se interpuso entre ellos.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya es suficiente, ustedes dos! — les reprendió Sakura, con firmeza — ¡No voy a permitir que destruyan éste lugar de nuevo!

— ¡Sakura! ¡Apártate! ¡Voy a dejar a éste imbécil en coma! — sentenció Sasuke, quien hizo un ademán de acercarse al Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, Sakura le bloqueó el paso de nuevo, y colocó sus pequeñas manos en el poderoso pecho de Sasuke. Lógicamente, Sasuke tenía fuerza más que suficiente para apartar a la ninfa de su camino. Sin embargo, él jamás trataría a su Cerezo de manera hostil, así que desistió de usar la agresión para obtener sus objetivos.

— ¡No! ¡Basta ya, Sasuke! — le demandó adamante la ninfa — ¡No van a solucionar nada con partirse la cara, excepto poner a todos los refugiados en riesgo! ¡Dejen de actuar como niños, y compórtense!

Sasuke fulminó con su mirada al Uzumaki, pero prefirió no desobedecer a su Cerezo, así que el moreno se relajó un poco, y continuó con su trabajo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? ¿Necesitas que te proteja tu chica? ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre para luchar por ti mismo? — se burló con desprecio el mercenario.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpear a Naruto. Sin embargo, Sakura lo detuvo, una vez más, y lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque, en realidad, el Uchiha pudo ver una súplica en aquellos ojos afilados, más que nada por la integridad de su pueblo. El moreno, por tanto, ignoró por completo el comentario del Uzumaki, y continuó construyendo la muralla.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí que te faltan testículos! ¿No es así, Gorila? — añadió el rubio.

Sakura tuvo más que suficiente. La ninfa concentró su Elemento Metal, SubElemento del Elemento Tierra, creando en un instante algo de Osmio, a un metro de separación de su cuerpo, y lanzó su puño al aire, en dirección al mercenario. El pesado metal imitó el movimiento de la princesa hada, y golpeó, con un puño, violentamente la boca del estómago del heredero del Clan del Viento. Naruto, por lógica, escupió algo de saliva, y se sostuvo el área impactada, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba, sumamente adolorido.

— Vuelve a decir un comentario gracioso, y el próximo golpe irá a tus partes nobles — le sentenció la ninfa, mientras clavaba sus esmeraldas amenazantes en la figura del arrodillado mercenario.

— Carajo... Cómo odio a ésta zorra... — gimió entre su dolor Naruto.

Sakura prefirió ignorar el comentario hostil del Uzumaki. Bien decían que " _ **A palabras necias, oídos sordos**_ ". La hada monarca suspiró audiblemente, y volvió sus esmeraldas ya calmadas a las obsidianas del moreno.

— ¿Cómo va la construcción del muro, Sasuke-kun? — le preguntó la ninfa.

— Ya llevamos casi la mitad. Con suerte, estará listo el día de mañana — replicó el moreno.

Sakura asintió, y le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude, Sasuke-kun? — inquirió amorosamente la hermosa hada, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla a Sasuke.

El azabache, regularmente, no dejaba que se le acercaran de ése modo, y mucho menos que lo tocaran así de cariñoso. Sin embargo, Sakura era a la única persona a la que le permitía _**ésa**_ clase de afectos para con él. Bien es cierto que Sasuke no era de la clase de hombres melosos, con la capacidad de provocar un coma diabético. No obstante, el hecho es que era su Cerezo quien lo acariciaba de ése modo, así que Sasuke le daba amnistías a aquella hermosa princesa hada.

Sasuke tomó diligentemente la mano de su pequeña, y la retiró suavemente de su rostro.

— No gracias. Deja que los hombres nos encarguemos de ésto. De todos modos, para éso estamos los machos. ¿No es así? — dijo el chico, con egocentrismo — Si dejo que mi chica me ayude al trabajo rudo, mi reputación de alfa se va al carajo — enunció el moreno, con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Sabía que el ego de los hombres era único, pero el de Sasuke era más importante que su propia vida, al parecer.

— Hombres... — susurró, aparentemente enojada, la ninfa, aunque sonrió después

Sin embargo, Sasuke soltó una leve risa entre dientes.

— Lo siento, Cerezo. Cuestión de orgullo de alfa — aseguró el moreno.

— De acuerdo, señor " _ **Soy el hombre más rudo del Universo**_ " — se burló amistosamente la hada, con las manos en su cintura — Lo dejaré trabajar en su hábitat de macho alfa — añadió divertida.

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso, y asintió.

— Bien. Supongo que, como ya terminé de reconstruir el bosque, prepararé algo para que comas y bebas, Sasuke-kun — pronunció la princesa hada.

Era curioso el hecho que Sakura, ella siendo una monarca y heredera legítima del trono de Iridia, terminaría siendo una mujer más tradicional. Sin embargo, a Sakura no le desagradaba el atender a su hombre, simple y sencillamente porque la princesa hada lo ama más de lo que se ama a sí misma.

— Te lo agradecería mucho, Cerezo — le respondió el moreno, con una leve sonrisa.

Sakura asintió, y besó suavemente los labios de su Dulce Príncipe, por unos segundos. La princesa hada, una vez que se separó de los labios del hombre de su vida, desapareció entre cerezos. Sasuke decidió reanudar la construcción del enorme muro de veinte metros de altura.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, Neji, e incluso Tenten, también ayudaban a la construcción del muro. Algunas hadas masculinas se sorprendían de la impresionante fuerza física que tenía la monja Shaolin, ya que incluso los superaba a todos ellos. Tenten tenía una figura bastante atlética, e incluso algunos discretos músculos resaltaban en su cuerpo. Sobretodo, ninguna mujer en el planeta tenía los increíbles abdominales que la castaña tenía. Unos cuadros bastante bien marcados, aunque no al grado de los de Sasuke.

La monja cargaba, aunque con una muy ligera dificultad, los enormes bloques de roca de diamante, cortesía de las Habilidades Elementales de Sakura. Sin embargo, el simple hecho que ella, en su posición de mujer, pudiese cargar con aquellos enormes cubos de diamante, ya era digno de mención. Y no es que fueran sexistas los demás, sino que la mujer, por naturaleza, es físicamente más débil que un hombre, aunque las féminas tienen habilidades mentales únicas, en su posición de mujeres.

— Dios... ¿Puedes ver a ésa chica? — musitó una de las hadas masculinas.

Éste era un pelinegro, con ojos del mismo color, y con piel extremadamente blanca, tanto como la nieve. Difícilmente, se podía diferenciar si era hombre o mujer, ya que el hada, por sí solo, era demasiado afeminado.

— Ni siquiera parece una mujer — susurró, muy por lo bajo, la misma hada.

Otra hada masculina, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Yo la encuentro algo sexy. No siempre se ve a una chica ruda — alabó la susodicha hada, con una sonrisa — Imagínatela en la cama. Ha de ser toda una fiera — añadió, con una sonrisa pervertida.

Éste era un peliverde, con ojos color azul celeste. Sin duda, era un poco más masculino que el anterior, dada su mayor estatura y complexión física. Aunque, aún así, tenía un rostro un poco afeminado, aunque no al grado del hada anterior.

— Hmp. Por favor. ¿Qué de sexy puede tener una hombretona? — repeló el pelinegro, aunque muy por lo bajo — Tienes pésimos gustos, Travis.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sai? ¿Le tienes miedo a una chica que tiene más testículos que tú? — dijo el otro — Supongo que es justo. Es decir, eres una patética excusa de hombre, si es que se te puede llamar así. No eres más que un maricotas.

El ojinegro rodó los ojos.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido hermoso — replicó algo soberbio el pelinegro.

— En lugar de hermoso, deberías cambiarlo por "afeminado". Creo que te quedaría mejor como calificativo — se burló el peliverde — Además, ¿Ésa es tu patética excusa para eximir tu mariconería? Vamos, Sai. Al menos compórtate como si realmente fueras un hombre.

El aludido bufó.

— La chica es un macho. No sé cómo es que la puedes hallar atractiva. ¿O acaso eres gay reprimido?

Travis encogió los hombros.

— Si lo fuera, no tendría ningún problema en admitirlo. No es como si el ser homosexual fuese alguna clase de epidemia. Además, el que me guste una chica ruda no me hace gay — explicó aburrido el peliverde — Aquella es una chica única. Una como ninguna. Ni siquiera Sakura-hime es una chica ruda. Ella más que nadie, de hecho — corrigió — Sakura-hime es la más femenina de todas las hadas, en realidad.

El pelinegro simplemente le dio por su lado a su compañero.

— Como tú digas... — musitó Sai.

— Hey. Ustedes dos.

Repentinamente, Tenten les llamó a ambas hadas. Los aludidos se sorprendieron un poco, pero, eventualmente, recompusieron su semblante, y observaron directamente a la chica de cabellos castaños. Los chicos pensaron que era bastante alta, por lo menos para los estándares de las mujeres de Iridia, aunque, para suerte de la monja, la chica tenía una figura muy estética. Sus piernas y su trasero eran increíbles, y su busto era aceptable, ni muy pequeño ni muy grande. Por otro lado, los discretos músculos de la pelicastaña la hacían ver muy atlética y saludable. Aunado a todo ello, el que Tenten llevara el cabello suelo la hacía lucir muy hermosa, y mucho más femenina.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? — preguntó la monja, con una sonrisa torcida.

— En absoluto, señorita — reverenció el hada peliverde, aunque sonrió amistosamente.

— ¿De verdad? Pensé que me estaban observando, hace unos minutos. También creí que éste morenito de acá — aludió la monja, mientras señalaba a Sai con la cabeza — Me había llamado "machorra".

Sai se tensó un poco, pero trató de mantener una faz estoica. Travis, por su parte, ahogó una ligera risa, mientras sonreía torcidamente. Sabía que su amigo estaba en serios problemas. Sin embargo, el peliverde prefirió evitarle la muerte a su amigo pelinegro, a manos de una probablemente sádica monja guerrera, así que Travis decidió intervenir.

— Me disculpo por sus comentarios, mi Lady — enunció calmado el peliverde — Mi amigo es el clásico maricón que envidia a las damas. No es la primera vez que hace comentarios al respecto de otras señoritas — explicó el hada, lo más convincente que podía.

Mientras tanto, Sai lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Oh. ¿De verdad? Éso lo explica todo — se burló Tenten, aunque no mostraba sorna en sus facciones — Te entiendo, morenito. Debe ser difícil no ser quien tú quieres ser. Sin embargo, el odiar a otras mujeres no te va a convertir mágicamente en una. Solamente te hace ver más patético.

Sai se sintió profundamente irritado por la hilarancia de la monja de ojos castaños, pero si aquella monja quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

— Lo sé. Me disculpo si dí a entender otra cosa — expresó calmadamente Sai — De cualquier modo, no pretendo asemejarme a una mujer que parece un hombre. Éso sería ser regresivo, en vez de progresivo — replicó el moreno, con acidez.

Ahora fue el turno de Tenten de irritarse. Sin embargo, la monja se mantuvo lo más calmada que podía, aunque tenía unas ganas tremendas de hundir su puño en el rostro de aquel afeminado hada masculina.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? — dijo la monja, mientras se encogía de hombros — Supongo que al menos tengo más testículos que muchos otros hombres. ¿No es así?

Ohhh. Un golpe bajo.

Sai sentía unas intensas ansias de golpear a aquella monja Shaolin, aunque, seguramente, terminaría él primero en el suelo, todo golpeado. Aún así, el pelinegro sonrió, aunque no podía ser más falsa aquella sonrisa.

— Supongo que está en lo correcto, mi Lady. Pero, ¿No sería contraproducente ello? Es decir, ¿Cuántas veces la han confundido con un hombre?

Tenten tensó uno de sus puños. Definitivamente, poco le faltaba para golpear a aquel afeminado pelinegro. No obstante, sabía que si lo hacía, aquel andrógino moreno se saldría con la suya, aún si Tenten le partía toda la cara. La monja inhaló oxígeno discretamente, y colocó igualmente una sonrisa falsa, aunque emanaba más soberbia la de ella.

La monja se encogió de hombros, una vez más, y respondió.

— Sí. Lo sé. Admito que algunas cuantas veces me han confundido con un hombre — secundó la pelicastaña — ¿Y a ti? ¿Cuántas veces te han confundido con un hombre? — cuestionó sulfúricamente la Shaolin.

Todos los presentes en la zona de construcción, excepto Sasuke, se rieron audiblemente del comentario de Tenten. Ni siquiera el amigo de Sai se contuvo en reírse burlonamente. Y es que el hecho de que una mujer cuestionara tu orgullo de varón, era como una patada en los testículos al ego masculino. Incluso algunas ninfas, quienes les brindaban algunas bebidas a los trabajadores del muro, no pudieron evitar reírse levemente, aunque lo hacían mucho más discreto.

Tenten sonrió zorrunamente, y observó socarrona al afeminado pelinegro. Sai, por su parte, tensó su mandíbula, y gruñó un poco.

— Eres una maldita perra — siseó el pelinegro, antes de retirarse.

La monja igualmente se rió estruendosamente, cuando el afeminado moreno se retiró del lugar. Tras unos segundos, Tenten finalmente se calmó, y decidió seguir laborando.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke seguía trabajando duramente en la construcción del muro. Aún faltaba levantar varios metros del muro, aunque la cerca ya estaba completada. El moreno colocó dos enormes cubos de diamante en la muralla, y posteriormente se retiró un poco de sudor de su frente. El Sol desprendía todo su calor, sin piedad alguna. La temperatura parecía incrementarse gradualmente. Seguramente, actualmente debería estar por encima de los cuarenta y cinco grados centígrados.

Lo que a Sasuke le molestaba un poco, era que había un grupo de hermosas ninfas en el área. Las hadas estaban contemplando embobadas el cómo Sasuke y Naruto estaban trabajando duramente en el muro. Las chicas constantemente cuchicheaban entre ellas, y susurraban lo encantadores y varoniles que eran el Uchiha y el Uzumaki, y es que ambos eran bastante bien parecidos. Cada uno tenía su encanto. Sasuke era sumamente musculoso y masculino, mientras que el rubio, pese a no poseer la musculatura insignia de Sasuke, estaba bastante bien marcado, y su piel estaba bronceada. Obviamente, para las hadas era todo un manjar tener a semejantes dioses griegos ante sus miradas. Si pudieran, ya los estarían violando.

Sakura, por su parte, era una a la que no le agradaba _**en lo absoluto**_ el cómo aquellas bellas ninfas se devoraban con la mirada a _**SU**_ Dulce Príncipe. Cada que escuchaba un comentario de lo apuesto y varonil que era _**SU**_ Sasuke-kun, la princesa de las hadas tensaba sus puños, e inflaba sus mejillas, en aquella infantil muestra de enojo. Si no fuera porque Sakura no era una sádica, o porque tenía principios éticos y morales, aquel grupo de bellas ninfas ya estarían tres metros bajo tierra. Si algo odiaba la hermosa hada de cerezos, es que alguna otra zorra estuviese escurriendo la baba por _**SU**_ querido príncipe.

Karin era otra que, por algún motivo desconocido para ella, no soportaba el cómo aquel tumulto de hadas casi violaban al apuesto mercenario con la mirada. La pelirroja no entendía porqué tenía las ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a aquel grupo de hermosas ninfas. La Uzumaki sentía que quería gritar, y abalanzárseles a aquellas bellas chicas, dejarlas completamente golpeadas, y convulsionando en el suelo. La ladronzuela sentía cómo la sangre le hervía, cuando aquellas ninfas cuchicheaban sobre el Uzumaki.

Al final, la Uzumaki resopló, e ignoró por completo aquella impetuosa necesidad de acabar con aquellas hermosas hadas. Karin decidió conseguir algo de alimento, pues hacía un par de horas que no comía.

Por otro lado, Sasuke ancló otras dos enormes rocas de diamante en el muro, y las adhirió con aquella extraña mezcla que Sakura había preparado, con sus poderes. Cuando el moreno terminó de pegar los cubos al muro, se retiró una vez más el sudor de su frente, y soltó un suspiro de lo acalorado que se hallaba.

— Si sigo así, me voy a cocinar — susurró el moreno, para sí mismo.

A continuación, Sasuke tomó las solapas de su remera sin mangas, y se propuso a retirarse su prenda de vestir. Y cuando reveló su tremendamente musculoso torso al desnudo, el grupo de ninfas chillaron emocionadas, al tan sólo ver la impresionante figura de deidad de la cual era dueño el príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha.

No obstante, apenas Sasuke se había terminado de retirar su remera, Sakura apareció entre cerezos, y colocó sus brazos de manera extendida, en un fútil y cómico intento de cubrir de la mirada de aquellas hermosas hadas el increíblemente musculoso cuerpo de su Dulce Príncipe. La princesa de las ninfas también fulminó a su hombre con su mirada.

— ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo, tarado?! — le reclamó Sakura a Sasuke, bastante enojada.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, no sabiendo el por qué de la molestia de su Cerezo. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Me retiro la remera. ¿No es obvio? — respondió con absoluta indiferencia.

— ¡Éso ya lo sé, tonto! — repeló la ninfa.

— ¿Y, entonces? ¿Por qué haces preguntas absurdas? — le preguntó el moreno.

La princesa hada gruñó.

— ¡Más te vale que te vuelvas a poner ésa remera, Sasuke Uchiha! — le sentenció la ninfa monarca.

Sasuke se quedó un momento estático, y posteriormente el azabache parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Acaso su pequeña le había demandado que se volviera a colocar la remera? ¿Bajo aquel brutal sol de mediodía? No. En definitiva, Sasuke tuvo que haber escuchado psicofonías de más allá.

— Estás bromeando. ¿Cierto? — inquirió el azabache.

— ¿Te parece que esté bromeando? — espetó la hermosa hada.

Sasuke resopló audiblemente, y se pasó una mano por aquella espesa melena que tenía en su cabeza, y que le llegaba al mentón de su rostro. Sasuke se echó para atrás su revoltoso cabello, y dirigió sus profundas obsidianas a las increíbles esmeraldas de su Cerezo, las cuales, en ése momento, tenían el brillo de desafío.

El azabache tomó los suaves y delicados brazos de su niña, y los bajó diligentemente, hasta que quedaron cada uno a los costados de la diminuta figura de la princesa de las hadas.

— Escucha, Cerezo — le pidió amablemente el moreno a la ninfa — Estamos a más de cuarenta grados centígrados. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sin embargo, Sakura se mantenía adamante.

— ¿Y? — replicó la heredera de Iridia.

El moreno estampó su mano en su frente, y se la pasó por su rostro. El pelinegro volvió a clavar su mirada en su princesa.

— Pues sucede que si me pongo la remera, me voy a sofocar. ¿O acaso quieres que me rostice, Sakura? ¿Te quieres quedar viuda, antes del matrimonio? — anunció el azabache, con una faz calmada.

Sakura gruñó por lo bajo. La ninfa entendía que el clima del lugar era sublimador. El Sol irradiaba sin piedad alguna su Radiación Térmica, y el escaso viento del lugar, así como la baja humedad de la zona, hacían del sitio brutalmente caluroso, casi como un desierto, lo cual era curioso, ya que las plantas, de alguna manera, lograban prosperar, aunque aquello se debía más a la humedad del subsuelo, porque el ambiente era sumamente seco y cálido. De hecho, si pusieran un huevo estrellado en el suelo, seguramente se cocinaría por el monstruoso calor del lugar.

Al final, Sakura se resignó, y soltó un bufido de derrota.

— Bien — masculló la ninfa — ¡Pero si te veo coqueteando con ésas zorras, te mato! ¡¿Entendiste, Uchiha?! — le amenazó la princesa hada.

Sakura apuntó al grupo de hadas con un dedo, aunque la ninfa jamás desprendió sus sentenciadores esmeraldas de su amado. Las chicas estaban tan embobadas con la impresionante musculatura de Sasuke, que ni se percataron del insulto de parte de su princesa. El moreno, entretanto, sonrió divertido.

— No lo sé. Creo que pides demasiado, Cerezo — jugueteó el moreno.

Sakura afiló aún mas la mirada, al punto de que casi sacaba llamas por sus ojos.

— ¡Te lo advierto, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Atrévete a coquetear con ésas tipas, y te mato! — le amenazó su niña.

Sasuke soltó una leve risa, y abrazó sorpresivamente a la furibunda princesa hada. Sakura trataba de zafarse; sin embargo, bien sabía que jamás podría competir contra la colosal fuerza de su Dulce Príncipe, al cual odiaba en ése preciso instante. Sasuke le plantó un rápido beso a su hermosa princesa, quien aún tenía aquella cómica faz de enojo. Y no es que Sakura quisiera parecer tan infantil. Simplemente, debido a la impresionante belleza de la ninfa monarca, Sakura difícilmente intimidaba.

— Vamos, Cerezo. Sólo bromeo. ¿De acuerdo? — le aseguró amistosamente el azabache, mientras aún mantenía abrazada a la mujer de su vida — Nunca me atrevería a coquetear con otra puta. Yo solamente te amo a ti.

Sakura resopló, bastante molesta, cruzó los brazos y desvió su mirada.

— Hmp. Eres un tonto — masculló la hermosa hada.

Sasuke sonrió ante el "cumplido" de su Cerezo.

— Lo sé. Pero sé que así me quieres. ¿Cierto? — aseguró el azabache.

Sakura volvió sus esmeraldas al rostro de su amado. Posteriormente suspiró, y abrazó por el cuello a su amado príncipe. La ninfa le dio un suave y amoroso beso, aunque era profundo y húmedo. No obstante, apenas duró unos segundos. La princesa de las hadas se separó del beso, y le sonrió dulcemente al hombre que le había robado su corazón, hace casi diez años, en el Huerto del Edén.

— Por desgracia, así es — bromeó la ninfa, quien soltó una risilla — Pero me molesta que todas ésas taradas estén escurriendo la baba por ti. Me enoja que todas te quieran — añadió, con bastante molestia.

El Uchiha volvió a soltar una leve risa, y estrechó a la ninfa contra su musculoso cuerpo.

— Pero tú eres la única que me tiene, Cerezo — afirmó el azabache.

Sakura sonrió de vuelta, aunque, a comparación de la sonrisa egocéntrica de su amado, la de ella era dulce y amorosa. La ninfa volvió a besar los semi-ásperos labios del príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha, ésta vez profundizando aún mas el beso. Lógicamente, Sasuke correspondió el beso de la princesa hada, y la estrechó aún más contra su poderoso cuerpo.

El resto de las ninfas, por su parte, salieron por fin de su estado anonadado, y se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados, cuando vieron aquella muestra amorosa entre su princesa y aquel apuesto moreno. Las hadas no podían evitar maldecir a su princesa, por tener a semejante dios por amante. Las ninfas envidiaban a su monarca, ahora más que nunca. Envidiaban a Sakura, por tener al apuesto príncipe de los Uchiha por novio.

Sakura se separó, cuando sintió que el beso se había tornado más candente, y la hermosa hada soltó un leve gritillo ahogado, cuando Sasuke subió de tono las caricias a su cuerpo.

— Sasuke-kun... Por Dios... Contrólate... — le ordenó la ninfa, de manera calmada — Nos están viendo todos — le advirtió, mientras detenía las traviesas manos de Sasuke.

Sasuke resopló, y detuvo sus caricias de inmediato, aunque no deshizo su abrazo en la pequeña y frágil cintura de Sakura. No era que le importara tanto hacer el amor con su niña frente a la multitud. Simplemente, no toleraría que alguien viese el cuerpo desnudo de su Cerezo. No. Sasuke era el _**ÚNICO**_ que podía ver a Sakura desnuda. A quien se atreviera a tener la osadía de ver a su hermosa princesa desnuda, el Uchiha lo asesinaría de la forma más dolorosa y brutal que aún no existe.

— Bien — masculló el moreno — Pero, ¿En la noche me darás mi premio? — preguntó sensual el azabache, y con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura sonrió de vuelta, y volvió a enredar sus brazos en el cuello de su amado pelinegro. La ninfa le dio un suave beso de pico en los labios de su Sasuke-kun, y soltó una risilla.

— Pues éso depende de qué tan duro trabajes, Sasu-chan — musitó dulcemente la princesa de Iridia, aunque lo hizo muy por lo bajo, únicamente audible para su amado.

El Uchiha amplió su sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, entonces. Trabajaré duro — afirmó Sasuke.

Sakura lo besó una última vez en los labios, y finalmente se separó de su amado pelinegro. Pero antes de que Sasuke volviese a su trabajo, Sakura materializó en sus manos una bandeja, la cual tenía una enorme jarra que contenía un líquido oscuro y espumoso. Incluso unos hielos estaban precipitados al fondo de aquella jarra, y por consecuencia, la jarra estaba empañada de lo frío que estaba aquel oscuro líquido. Del mismo modo, una taza de aluminio estaba en aquella bandeja.

Sakura sonrió divertida, cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado, y cuando vio aquel brillo único en los ojos de su amado. Y es que aquella bebida se veía sumamente apetitosa, sobretodo cuando se consideraba que el Sol estaba sublimante.

— Wow... ¡¿Acaso es cerveza oscura?! — preguntó emocionado el moreno, aunque con un tono bajo.

La ninfa asintió.

— Así es. Sabía que necesitarías un trago refrescante bajo éste Sol. Y dado que ustedes, los hombres rudos, no beben otra cosa que no sea cerveza, decidí preparar un poco. Sobretodo, porque sé que te encanta la cerveza oscura — explicó la pelirrosa, riéndose levemente.

— Pero, ¿Cómo es que le hiciste para preparar tanta cerveza? Lleva al menos una semana elaborarla — inquirió curioso el azabache.

La princesa hada le mostró la lengua traviesa, y soltó una hermosa risilla.

— ¡Duh! ¡Soy una ninfa, bobo! ¡Para mí esto no es nada! Solamente tuve que acelerar el proceso de fermentación de la cebada, y opté por criogenizar Dióxido de Carbono para preparar los hielos — proclamó orgullosa la princesa de Iridia.

— Vaya... En serio. No sé cómo es que no te impresionas de ti misma — aseguró Sasuke.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

— Como sea. Estoy segura de que estás ansioso de beber un poco. ¿Cierto? — cuestionó con diversión la ninfa.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! — afirmó emocionado el moreno, casi como un niño.

La ninfa soltó otra risilla.

— Pues adelante, Sasuke-kun. Bebe un poco.

Sakura le extendió aquella bandeja al moreno, y el Uchiha la tomó de inmediato. Sasuke la reposó sobre una roca plana, y tan pronto lo hizo, tomó la oreja de la jarra, y depositó un poco de cerveza sobre aquel tarro. El Uchiha volvió a colocar la jarra en la bandeja, y tomó pronto el tarro con cerveza. Y en un segundo, Sasuke se llevó el recipiente a su boca, y bebió, con algo de desesperación, el contenido de la misma. En un instante, Sasuke se deleitó con el amargo sabor de la cerveza, y la refrescante sensación de aquel helado líquido. El Uchiha pensó que era un manjar digno de los dioses, y es que, en su vida, el Uchiha jamás había probado una cerveza tan deliciosa. Incluso, tenía un ligero sabor a galleta de avena.

Sakura se divirtió cuando Sasuke soltó una especie de jadeo/gruñido, ante el exquisito sabor de la cerveza, y la sensación de frescura que le proporcionó.

— Dios... Ésta cerveza es increíble — alabó el moreno — Es la mejor cerveza que he probado en mi vida — aseguró el moreno, quien decidió acabar con el restante de su tarro.

Sakura sonrió emocionada.

— ¿En serio? ¿De verdad te gusta? — preguntó emocionada la ninfa.

Sasuke asintió, para volver a servirse más cerveza. Entretanto, Sakura mostró su perfecta dentadura.

— Me alegro que te guste, Sasuke-kun — enunció la hada.

Sasuke asintió un par de veces, puesto que aún se hallaba bebiendo cerveza. Sakura se rió divertida.

— En fin. Dejaré que trabajes, entonces. Mientras tanto, te prepararé algo de comer — le comunicó la princesa de las hadas.

Sasuke volvió a asentir, dado que aún estaba bebiendo cerveza. Sakura no podía evitar reírse de los ademanes de su querido príncipe, pero al final, Sakura se retiró del lugar de construcción.

.

* * *

.

La hora de la merienda por fin llegó. Dos hogueras habían sido preparadas para los alimentos. Una de ellas era una enorme, en el centro del campamento. Aquella fogata estaba destinada a preparar los alimentos de los refugiados de Spira e Iridia, mientras que la otra hoguera, un tanto más pequeña, había sido preparada para Sasuke y compañía, puesto que se optó por apartar los grupos, con el fin de preparar los alimentos lo más pronto posible.

Las mujeres aldeanas de Spira, junto con las ninfas de Iridia, se habían encargado de preparar los alimentos para los refugiados. Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Hinata, e incluso Karin, eran las encargadas de preparar los alimentos para el grupo de Sasuke. La Uzumaki no era muy buena cuando se trataba del arte culinario, como tampoco era muy fan de ello; sin embargo, era éso, o ponerse a cargar enormes rocas cúbicas que bien podrían pesar al menos una tonelada, así que la ladronzuela decidió ayudar al equipo de cocina de Sakura.

Quien sí era espectacular en la cocina, era Hinata. La ojiperla se desempeñaba como una Chef profesional, y sabía el punto exacto de cocción de los alimentos, así como la cantidad de condimentos y sazonadores que llevaban los platillos. De hecho, Hinata fácilmente eclipsaba las habilidades culinarias de cualquiera de las ninfas, o cualquier otra persona presente en aquella Ínsula. Sin duda, Hinata algún día sería una increíble esposa, y ama de casa.

Actualmente, todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, encima de unos troncos acomodados acerca de la hoguera. Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban juntos, obviamente, mientras que Kakashi y Guy se encontraban a contraesquinas. Aunque Kakashi tenía al lado a una sonrosada Shizune, mientras Guy tenía al lado a su discípula, Tenten, aunque un tanto separados el uno del otro. Neji, por su parte, estaba sentado al lado de la monja castaña, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al Uzumaki. Karin se encontraba al lado de Sakura, aunque no muy pegada a ella, o al menos no tan pegada como la ninfa se hallaba con el Uchiha. Yamato había decidido estar con los aldeanos, con el fin de proporcionarles seguridad.

Naruto, por su parte, se hallaba sentado frente a Sasuke y Sakura, del otro lado de la fogata. Lo que realmente llamaba la atención del Uzumaki, era que tenía abrazadas de las cinturas a una casi desmayada Hinata, y a una encantada Ino. La Yamanaka no se recataba cuando se trataba de coquetear abiertamente con el apuesto príncipe de los Uzumaki, así que también se abrazaba del cuello del mercenario. Entretanto, con Hinata, ésta tenía sus manos cubriéndole su rostro, profundamente abochornado, y ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la mirada, pues se sentía intensamente cohibida.

Karin enterraba con violencia su tenedor en aquel pescado frito, el cual tuvieron que conseguir en la costa del territorio de Thanatos, pues dentro del bosque no había animales. La Uzumaki se sentía, por alguna razón, profundamente irritada del cómo aquel príncipe de su pueblo tenía sentadas en cada una de sus piernas a la bella ninfa rubia, y a la hermosa ojiperla. Naruto, sin duda, era un verdadero mujeriego, y un completo descarado; y aquello le enfurecía en sobremanera a la ladronzuela. Tenía ganas de golpear a aquel apuesto Uzumaki, y de recriminarle por su actitud. Karin, lógicamente, fulminaba ocasionalmente al rubio, quien ni se percataba de las miradas asesinas que le enviaba la chica de ojos rubíes.

Ino, al contrario que Hinata, alimentaba en la boca al apuesto chico de cabellos dorados. Hinata ni podía moverse, de tan profundamente abochornada que se hallaba.

— ¡Carajo, Usuratonkachi! ¡¿Acaso no puedes dejar de estar de meloso?! ¡Vas a provocarnos diabetes! — le reprendió el Uchiha.

Naruto volvió su socarrona mirada al azabache, y sonrió zorrunamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gorila? ¿Acaso estás celoso de que yo tengo a éstas bellezas para mí solo? — exclamó soberbio el pelirrubio.

— ¡Suelta a mi hermana, maldito pervertido! — espetó el Hyūga, quien le arrebató Hinata a Naruto.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, cieguito?! ¡Ella quiere estar conmigo! ¿No es así, Hina-chan? — cuestionó seductor el Uzumaki.

— E-Esto... — musitó nerviosa la Hyūga, la cual agachó su mirada, y jugueteó con sus dos dedos índices.

— ¿Lo ves, ojos de pescado asado? ¡Devuélveme a mi Hina-chan! — demandó el mercenario.

— ¡Vete al diablo, estúpido! ¡No dejaré que te propases con mi hermana! — rebatió con agresividad el antiguo líder de los Hechiceros, además de mostrarle un dedo medio a Naruto.

— ¡A mí me respetas, cieguito! — repeló el ojizafiro, dispuesto a levantarse de su asiento, y pelear contra el Hyūga.

— Basta ya, ustedes dos — demandó algo adamante Kakashi — ¿Acaso no podemos ni comer en paz? Además, te recuerdo que estás prisionero aquí, Uzumaki.

Aunque Naruto y Neji seguían discutiendo.

—Tsk. Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida, Usuratonkachi — masculló el Uchiha, mientras comía un poco de pescado.

Naruto dejó su infantil pelea de lado, y volvió sus zafiros a las obsidianas del moreno. El rubio sonrió arrogante, y soltó una leve risa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Gorila! ¿Acaso temes que te robe tu posición de alfa? — se burló el Uzumaki.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— Hmp. Como si pudieras hacerlo, inútil — rebatió indiferente el moreno.

De nuevo, Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Oh... Vaya... Sí que te sientes amenazado en tu posición de macho dominante — se mofó el rubio, quien además soltó una risotada — Pero bueno. Supongo que es entendible, ¿Cierto? De todos modos, no hay punto de comparación entre tú y yo. A fin de cuentas, no todos tienen la suerte de ser tan apuestos como yo — aludió soberbio.

— Sí, claro. Supongo que es fácil atraer la atención de las descerebradas. ¿No es así, Dobe? — rebatió socarrón el Uchiha — Pero no puedes llamar la atención de la mejor chica.

Sasuke pasó su fuerte brazo alrededor de la diminuta cintura de Sakura, y la estrechó contra sí mismo. La princesa de las hadas se abochornó un poco, aunque también rodó los ojos, porque ya sabía perfectamente a dónde se encaminaba la conversación entre el rubio y el moreno. Era una competencia de masculinidad, y de ego varonil.

— Hombres — musitó la ninfa.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua. Era cierto que el rubio había puesto sus ojos en la hermosa ninfa pelirrosada, desde el momento que llegó a asaltar al campamento. Sin embargo, cuando intentó hacer su movimientos con la hada monarca, lo único que recibió de ella fue un golpe en sus partes nobles. Por otro lado, Naruto notó la cercanía que tenía la bonita ninfa con el príncipe de los Uchiha, y por muy mujeriego que sea el Uzumaki, también es un hombre de honor, y respeta el que aquella hermosa hada ahora es propiedad de Sasuke.

— Bah. Y sales con lo mismo, Gorila. Mejor acepta que tienes envidia de que yo te estoy quitando a tus admiradoras. ¿No es así, Ino-chan? — ronroneó el Uzumaki, quien le dio un beso _**demasiado**_ erótico a la hermosa ninfa pelirrubia.

Karin tensó su mandíbula, y mostró un poco su perfecta dentadura. La ladronzuela se sentía profundamente iracunda de la actitud de casanova del príncipe de su pueblo. Tenía ganas de hundir su puño en el rostro del Uzumaki, y dejarlo todo golpeado en el suelo. De igual manera, la pelirroja sentía los mismos deseos de darle el mismo trato a la Yamanaka. Karin estacó con tanta violencia su tenedor en el plato que sostenía, que prácticamente enterró el mismo en el plato, y al retirarlo del recipiente se trajo una parte del plato de madera. Si seguía espectando semejante escenario, frente a su mirada, Karin terminaría por arrancarle la cabeza a ambos.

Era una suerte que nadie se diera cuenta de la actitud tan enfurecida de la Uzumaki, o cuando menos éso creía ella. La realidad, es que había dos personas que sí se percataban de la actitud tan hostil de la bella ladronzuela. La primera era su mejor amiga, la monja Shaolin de Wu Yia: Tenten. La castaña, de hecho, fue la primera en percatarse de la profunda molestia de la pelirroja, y el cómo constantemente fulminaba con la mirada al príncipe de su pueblo, y a la exuberante pelirrubia.

La segunda fue la princesa de Iridia. Sakura, además de poder ver en la mirada de Karin cómo la ojirubí se tensaba, y quería ver correr la sangre del Uzumaki y la Yamanaka, podía percibir la alteración emocional y psicológica en la hermosa pelirroja. Tan sólo el puro instinto de mujer le dictaba a la hada que Karin estaba teniendo un ataque de celos. No obstante, Sakura también observaba el cómo su amiga de toda la vida coqueteaba descaradamente con el mercenario que la intentó raptar hace unas horas.

La ninfa suspiró. Sabía que debía tener unas palabras con la increíblemente sensual hada de ojos aguamarina. La heredera de Iridia sabía que Ino no es que lo hiciera con la intención de hacer enfadar a la Uzumaki; sin embargo, tampoco medía la consecuencia de sus actos. Sakura, en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad, hablaría a solas con su exuberante amiga, y le dejaría algunas cosas en claro.

Entretanto, Sasuke únicamente puso una mueca de desagrado, al ver a tan lascivo beso entre el Uzumaki y la Yamanaka. Hasta las ganas de comer se le desaparecieron, como por arte de magia. Neji prefirió tapar la mirada de su hermana, pues no quería que se pervirtiera de la manera en que estaba la ninfa de cabellos dorados, y en definitiva, jamás dejaría que aquel cazarrecompensas se acercara a su hermana. Primero muerto, antes de que Naruto se propase con su pequeña hermana.

Shizune era otra que desaprobaba el comportamiento de la Yamanaka. La hada matriarca negaba suavemente con la cabeza, y clavaba sus oscuros orbes en la figura de la pelirrubia. Shizune también tendría una plática estricta con su discípula. El hecho de que Ino fuera una monarca, tal y como Sakura, no le daba derecho de actuar como una cualquiera. Finalmente, Iridia tenía un código de honor, en cuanto al comportamiento de las señoritas del reino, y el que ya no existiese Iridia, no implicaba que la Yamanaka pudiese estar actuando como una mujerzuela. Ino debía ser ejemplo para las demás damas del reino de las hadas, tal y como Sakura lo era, al menos, hasta que se supo de su relación "extraoficial" con Sasuke, aunque Shizune sabía que debía haber una explicación. Ella, más que nadie, sabía que Sakura no era una cualquiera.

El resto, por otro lado, ni se inmutaba. Estaban más pendientes de comer que de otra cosa.

— ¡Maldición, Uzumaki! ¡Si vas a cogerte a tu puta, al menos hazlo en privado! — le reprendió Sasuke, ya bastante asqueado.

— ¡Hahaha! ¡Vaya que me tienes envidia, Gorila! — se burló Naruto, quien ya se había separado del candente beso con la Yamanaka.

— ¡Bien! ¡Basta ya! — ordenó Shizune.

La actual matriarca de Iridia se levantó de su asiento, con algo de brusquedad, y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, mientras fulminaba con su mirada a la pelirrubia, quien se sorprendió de la asertividad de su maestra.

— ¡Ino! ¡Te recuerdo que tu actitud no es digna de una señorita de tu linaje! ¡Más vale que te comportes, o te degradaré no sólo de rango, sino de estatuto social! — le amenazó Shizune.

Ino se sintió profundamente cohibida ante las duras palabras de su maestra. En su posición como matriarca, Shizune era más que capaz de revocar la estirpe social de la Yamanaka, además de rebajarla de rango en el cuerpo de Clérigas, así que, con algo de temor, la Yamanaka se retiró completamente del cuerpo del pelirrubio, y se sentó a un lado de éste, aunque mantuvo una distancia prudente. La sensual y hermosa ninfa agachó la mirada, y asintió un par de veces, completamente avergonzada.

— Perdóneme por mi actitud, Shizune-sensei. No volverá a suceder — se disculpó la Yamanaka, en un susurro perfectamente audible.

— Más vale que sea así, Ino. Es tu deber ser ejemplo para las señoritas de Iridia. El actuar como una cualquiera es una actitud deplorable para el reino. Compórtate como una verdadera dama — le dictó la matriarca.

— Sí, mi Lady — respondió la ninfa, por lo bajo.

— Oh. Vamos, Shizune-san — interrumpió el Uzumaki — No seas tan dura con Ino-chan. Ella solamente quiere divertirse un poco con éste galán — añadió el rubio, quien se señaló a sí mismo, al colocar una mano en su pecho.

— En cuanto a usted, joven Uzumaki — aludió Shizune, la cual ignoró el comentario del príncipe del Remolino — Usted no está aquí para acostarse con cuanta dama se le cruce por la mirada. Usted está aquí como un esclavo, así que más le vale dejar de acosar a las señoritas de Spira e Iridia, o yo personalmente me encargaré de aprisionarlo — sentenció la matriarca.

Naruto sonrió socarrón. Estaba a punto de rebatir con un argumento astuto, pero Sakura le interrumpió.

— Si te atreves a lastimar a mi gente, Uzumaki... — expresó repentinamente Sakura.

La ninfa desapareció en una fracción de segundos, y reapareció frente al rubio, ya en su modo Primordial Alpha, y con su mano izquierda extendida al rubio. La princesa de las hadas ahora tenía su cuerpo entero rodeado de su poderosa aura, y parecía que iba a disparar un poderoso Jet de Radiación Gamma al pelirrubio. La matriarca de las hadas estuvo a punto de intervenir, antes de que su princesa asesinara al rubio; sin embargo, Sakura disparó su rayo, apenas rozándole el rostro al Uzumaki. El Jet de energía chocó contra el suelo, y se levantó como un colosal pilar de Radiación Gamma, el cual traspasó la Exósfera de Terra. Aquello, lógicamente, impresionó al Uzumaki.

— ... Yo misma me encargaré de ti — le amenazó la ninfa de cabellos rosados.

El mercenario se quedó impresionado, al igual que el resto de los presentes, exceptuando a Sasuke, por el impresionante poder que tenía Sakura. Literalmente, ninguno tenía palabras para describir el tremendo poder de la princesa de las hadas. Además, el aura de la ninfa era monstruosamente poderosa, tanto así que el resplandor que le rodeaba, o su aura de Plasma, alcanzaba un diámetro aproximado de veinte metros. Igualmente, el aura de Sakura desprendía un calor tremendo, y elevaba drásticamente la temperatura de la zona, a cerca de los sesenta grados centígrados.

El costado del rostro del Uzumaki tenía una ligera quemadura de primer grado, a causa de la Radiación Térmica del Jet que produjo Sakura. No obstante, Naruto ni se inmutaba del ardor en el costado de su rostro, pues aún se hallaba bastante anonadado por el impresionante poder que tenía la princesa de las hadas. El rubio se preguntaba cómo es que la ninfa no había usado ése asombroso poder en su contra, hace unas cuantas horas. El increíble poder de Sakura fácilmente eclipsaba el suyo.

Sakura bajó su brazo izquierdo, y desapareció su modo Primordial Alpha. El cabello de la ninfa volvió a su tamaño regular, hasta su cintura, puesto que en Alpha le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus uñas también volvieron a su tamaño regular, así como sus ojos. De igual manera, los hermosos y discretos tatuajes en sus pómulos y brazos desaparecieron, y con ello se desvaneció el aura de la ninfa. La princesa hada se encaminó con absoluta calma a donde se hallaba anteriormente, y tomó asiento al lado de su apuesto príncipe Uchiha.

Sasuke, sin embargo, sonrió orgulloso, cuando todos se quedaron anonadados por el impresionante poder de Sakura. El Uchiha nunca dejaría de sentirse soberbio de tener a una mujer tan increíblemente poderosa, como lo era su hermosa princesa hada. Definitivamente, el moreno sentía que se había sacado la lotería, al tener a su niña como mujer. Ya se imaginaba lo poderosos que serían sus hijos.

.

* * *

.

El ocaso llegó. Y después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, tanto por parte de los trabajadores del muro, como por los que cuidaban de los aldeanos, y los que apoyaban al equipo de construcción, finalmente todos se tomaron un muy bien merecido descanso.

Para desgracia del príncipe de los Uchiha, dos grupos se separaron: El de hombres, y el de mujeres, así que Sasuke, para su infortunio, estaba forzado a tomar un baño con el grupo de hombres. El Uchiha estaba a punto de mandar a todos al diablo; mas sin en cambio, sabía que debía mantener vigilado al Uzumaki. En definitiva, no dejaría que el rubio intentase ver desnuda a su pequeña Flor de Cerezo. Sasuke primero le destrozaría la cabeza, y esparciría los sesos de Uzumaki por doquier, antes de permitir que vea a su niña como Dios la trajo al mundo. Solamente Sasuke tenía ése derecho.

Naruto era otro que se había quejado de la separación de ambos grupos. De hecho, él fue el primero en quejarse de que las chicas habían ido a tomar un baño a solas, sin la compañía de él. Incluso, el Uzumaki argumentó, patéticamente, que las chicas estarían desprotegidas, y él, como todo un "digno caballero", se había ofrecido a acompañar a las féminas. Sin embargo, bajo amenazas de Sasuke y de Neji, el Uzumaki se tuvo que abdicar a tomar un baño con el resto de los varones. Era éso, o ser golpeado por el Uchiha y el Hyūga.

Ahora mismo, Sakura y las demás chicas se hallaban tomando un refrescante baño en una laguna cercana. El calor era sumamente sofocante, a pesar de ser casi el anochecer, así que la temperatura templada del agua les caía como en maravilla a las chicas. La única que no estaba con ellas era Shizune, puesto que fue a atender una urgencia médica, debido a que un trabajador sufrió un accidente, y estaba herido.

La princesa hada estaba ya dentro del agua, al igual que Tenten, Karin, e Ino. La única que realmente faltaba, además de Shizune claro está, era Hinata. Y no es que la Hyūga hubiese ido a atender algún asunto importante, sino que la bella ojiperla estaba sumamente cohibida de tener que desnudarse frente a las chicas. Y no era que tuviese un problema en particular en desnudarse frente a las chicas, simplemente Hinata tenía aquella personalidad recatada, y le avergonzaba el tener que desnudarse frente a los demás.

— Hinata-san — le llamó Sakura amistosamente — Vamos. Acompáñanos a la laguna. El agua está increíble — aludió la ninfa.

La Hyūga agachó un poco su mirada, mientras apretaba aquella tela de la toalla contra su increíblemente voluptuoso cuerpo.

— Esto... Es que... Yo... — musitó Hinata, apenas audible.

— Vamos, Hinata-chan — habló ahora Ino — No seas tan tímida. Estamos en confianza. Todas somos chicas, después de todo.

— Yamanaka tiene razón, Hinata — le secundó Tenten — No tienes porqué ser tan cohibida. La Cabeza de Tomate está toda plana, y ni ella se siente así — se burló la castaña, con una sonrisa torcida, mientras observaba de reojo a la Uzumaki.

La pelirroja gruñó en respuesta, aunque después sonrió zorrunamente.

— Oye, Ten. Tú ni deberías estar aquí. Ésta laguna es únicamente para chicas. La de los hombres está del otro lado del monte — se mofo la pelirroja.

Tenten apretó los puños, y gruñó con los dientes.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, Cabello de Regla?! — repeló la monja, mientras se acercaba amenazadora a la Uzumaki.

La ladronzuela, sin embargo, tampoco se amedrentó.

— ¡Lo que oíste, machorra! — replicó Karin, igual de ácida.

— ¡Eres una...! — masculló Tenten, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su puño, para estrellarlo contra el rostro de la hermosa ladronzuela.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Vamos! ¡No peleen! — les interrumpió Ino, mientras rodeaba los hombros de ambas chicas con sus brazos.

Karin y Tenten se fulminaron con sus miradas unos segundos, pero, al cabo de un tiempo, ambas soltaron un monosílabo, y desviaron sus miradas. Ino sonrió torcidamente, y las estrechó contra ella.

— Saben, creo que ustedes necesitan no solamente relajarse, sino que requieren un poco de mayor "cercanía" — ronroneó sensual la Yamanaka.

Ambas arquearon uno de sus ojos, no sabiendo a dónde quería llegar la bella y sensual pelirrubia.

— ¿De qué hablas, Yamanaka? — le preguntó extrañada Tenten.

La rubia incrementó su sonrisa seductora, y apegó aún mas los cuerpos de ambas chicas contra ella.

— Oh. Pues verás. Es importante que, como las chicas que somos, formemos lazos inquebrantables entre nosotras. De todos modos, la cercanía es parte de una amistad duradera. Después de la amistad, llega la hermandad — ronroneó la ninfa.

Y aún así, las chicas no entendían el punto de "Afrodita".

— No sé a qué te refieres, Ino — enunció la Uzumaki, aún con la ceja levantada.

La ojizafiro, sin duda, le fascinaba la ingenuidad de ambas chicas. Se notaba que no eran mujeres experimentadas, como ella, y que no tenía aún un mínimo rastro de perversión en sus mentes. La sola idea de "estrenar" a unas vírgenes, cuando menos mentales, le fascinaba a la hermosa ninfa de cabellos dorados. De hecho, Ino ya se empezaba a excitar en sobremanera.

— Pues, ¿Por qué no me dejan ayudarles a relacionarse mejor? — ronroneó la pelirrubia, con la voz más seductora que tenía — Tan sólo déjenmelo todo a mí.

La Yamanaka pasó sus manos por las suaves espaldas de las chicas. Ino notaba algunas discretas cicatrices en Tenten. Sin embargo, aquello se le hacía bastante sexy, ya que la monja era como una mezcla entre chica y chico: Una perfecta combinación para Ino. Karin, por su parte, tenía una piel muy hermosa y suave, además, la ninfa podía sentir una hermosa curva que delineaba perfectamente la fina espalda de la ladronzuela. Ino deslizó suavemente sus manos por los cuerpos de Tenten y Karin, hasta que llegó a los perfectos traseros respingones de ellas. La hermosa rubia no perdió un sólo momento, y acarició los suaves glúteos de cada una, y masajeó suavemente los pequeños y tersos esfínteres anales de cada una, con la yema de sus dedos medios.

Tenten se mantenía completamente estoica, muy para sorpresa de la hada pelirrubia, pero Karin se sonrojó fuertemente, y trató de apartarse de la Yamanaka. La ninfa ojizafiro, sin embargo, las estrechó aún más, y optó por fundir sus labios con los de la hermosa ladronzuela de ojos rubí. Obviamente, Karin abrió aún mas los ojos, e hizo todo lo posible por separarse de la Yamanaka, quien a ésas alturas ya había insertado sus dedos dentro de los anos de Tenten y Karin. Sin embargo, antes de que pasara a más, Sakura separó a Ino de las chicas, y lo hizo con un brusco jalón de cabellos.

La bella rubia ahogó un grito de dolor, y gruñó en respuesta a su agresora. La Yamanaka fulminó a la Haruno, y se acercó amenazadora a ella.

— ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, Frentesota?! ¡¿No ves que me estaba divirtiendo?! — vociferó Ino.

— ¡Cállate, Cerda! ¡No voy a dejar que violes a Tenten-san y a Karin-san! — espetó la pelirrosa.

— ¡No es violación si a ellas les gusta! — se defendió la Yamanaka.

— ¡¿Y cómo sabes que realmente les agrada, tarada?! — cuestionó Sakura.

— Yo no las vi quejarse. A Tenten parecía que le gustaba. ¿No es así, Tenten-chan? — ronroneó la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la monja, y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Ino estuvo a punto de besar los labios de la castaña; sin embargo, Tenten la empujó levemente, y la apartó de su cuerpo.

— No realmente, Yamanaka. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con el sexo. Soy una persona asexual, de hecho — explicó la Shaolin, quien además se encogió de hombros.

La rubia se quedó perpleja, aunque parpadeaba ocasionalmente. No se creía que realmente existiese alguien con una inmunidad a sus encantos, así que Ino continuó insistiendo.

— Oh. Vamos, Tenten-chan — ronroneó la ninfa de cabellos rubios — No creo que realmente no te interese nada relacionado al sexo. Nadie es indiferente a los placeres carnales.

Tenten rodó los ojos.

— Pues créelo, Yamanaka. No tengo ningún interés en el sexo. Ni siquiera me interesa relacionarme sentimentalmente con alguien — referenció orgullosa la monja.

Ino pensó que era extremadamente raro éso; sin embargo, prefirió no indagar al respecto. Además, la Yamanaka aún tenía una segunda presa: Karin, por lo que la ninfa volvió su mirada seductora a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Karin-chan? — le preguntó seductora Ino — ¿No quisieras divertirte conmigo un poco?

La ojizafiro hizo un ademán de acercarse a besarla de nuevo, pero la Uzumaki extendió sus brazos, y le bloqueó el avance a la rubia.

— No, gracias. No soy lesbiana ni bisexual. Guárdate tu lascivia para otra persona — rebatió algo agresiva la ladronzuela.

Ino bufó molesta, y se cruzó de brazos. Sakura negó suavemente con la cabeza, y volvió a su sitio anterior.

— ¡Bah! ¡Qué aburridas son todas! — soltó la rubia.

— ¡Ya cállate, Marrana! ¡No todas son unas zorras como tú! — anunció la Haruno.

La pelirrosa volvió su mirada a Hinata, quien aún no se atrevía a retirarse aquella toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

— Vamos, Hinata-san — le invitó Sakura, con una mano — No tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada. Como dice la Puerca: Estamos entre chicas — le aseguró la ninfa, con una sonrisa.

Hinata inhaló y exhaló oxígeno, un par de veces, intentando regular su errática respiración, así como a su galopante corazón, de tan nerviosa que se hallaba, pero al final la Hyūga soltó un último suspiro, y se relajó lo mejor que pudo. La tímida Hyūga asintió un par de veces, y progresivamente sumergió su cuerpo en el manto cristalino de la laguna. Cuando estuvo a punto de sumergirse con todo y toalla, Hinata se la retiró de un sólo tirón. De inmediato, la Hyūga se cubrió con sus manos su increíblemente voluptuoso cuerpo, en un ademán de resguardar su increíble figura de la mirada curiosa de las chicas dentro de la laguna.

No obstante, todos los intentos de la ojiperla fueron enteramente fútiles, ya que todas, _**absolutamente todas**_ , se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, al haber visto el perfecto, y sumamente voluptuoso, cuerpo de Hinata desnudo. Literalmente, todas las chicas del lugar estaban con la mandíbula desencajada, y los ojos desorbitados de las cuencas oculares. Ningún sonido se escuchó en el ambiente, y apenas los latidos de la Hyūga eran sonoros.

— ¡Santo cielo! — exclamó impresionada la Yamanaka — ¡Pero qué senos tan grandes! — le alabó la rubia, mientras se acercaba velozmente a la peliazulada.

— I-Ino-chan... — soltó nerviosa la Hyūga, al ver que la Yamanaka la miraba de una manera tan... analizante.

— ¡Whoa, Hinata! ¡Quién se habría imaginado que tenías semejante delantera! — añadió divertida la Uzumaki.

— ¡Wow! ¡Son incluso más grandes que las mías! — complementó la ninfa rubia.

Ino, con absoluto descaro, rodeó por la espalda a la ojiperla, y atrapó los enormes senos de la peliazulada. Hinata respingó, cuando percibió las cálidas manos de la Yamanaka en sus gigantescos pechos. La Hyūga estaba tan nerviosa que ni se atrevió a retirar las manos de aquella sensual hada, ni siquiera cuando ésta jugueteó un poco con sus enormes senos, como analizando sus cualidades.

— ¡Dios! ¡Qué envidia! ¡Cómo me gustaría tener éstos enormes pechos! — enunció sonriente la Yamanaka.

— ¡I-Ino-chan! ¡Por favor...! ¡N-No hagas éso! — le pidió amablemente la antigua hechicera.

Lógicamente, la rubia ignoró el suplicio de Hinata, y continuó jugando con aquellos tremendos par de senos.

— ¡Hahaha! ¡Qué bien guardado te tenías ésos melones, Hinata! — se mofó Tenten, aunque lo hizo de manera amistosa.

Karin, igualmente, le acompañó en su risa a la monja, entretanto que la ojiperla no hallaba dónde esconderse.

— ¡N-No! ¡Es que...! ¡Yo...! — articuló, con absoluto nerviosismo, la peliazulada.

— Ya déjenla en paz, chicas — solicitó calmadamente la Haruno — ¿No ven que la pobre Hinata-san está a punto de desmayarse?

Ino, sin embargo, pasó por alto la orden de su mejor amiga. En cambio, comenzó a acariciar, de manera más erótica, los gigantescos pechos de Hinata. Obviamente, la ojiperla se percató de que las caricias de Ino habían subido de tono, así que trató de retirar las suaves manos de la ninfa de sus pechos, aunque la rubia únicamente se pegó más a ella, y continuó con sus sensuales estimulaciones a los pechos de la Hyūga.

— I-Ino-chan... Por favor... Detente... — articuló nerviosa la ojiperla, quien aún bregaba tímidamente contra el agarre de la ninfa.

— Vamos, Hina-chan. Sólo relájate. Te prometo que te haré sentir bien — ronroneó la rubia.

Ino deslizó su mano derecha por la perfecta cintura de Hinata, y atrapó en su mano la vagina de la Hyūga. A continuación, Ino insertó un par de dedos en los pliegues vaginales de Hinata, quien no pudo evitar gemir de la sensación. Lógicamente, Ino sonrió con aquella reacción tan positiva, al menos para su opinión, así que adentró aún más sus dedos en la vagina de Hinata. Sin embargo, Ino llegó ante una fina membrana mucosa, muy suave, y sonrió bastante seductora, por lo que ello implicaba.

— Ohhh... Vaya... — ronroneó sensual Ino, contra el oído de la abochornada Hyūga — Así que aún eres virgen. ¿Eh, Hina-chan?

Hinata agachó la mirada, sin poder replicar ante el cuestionamiento de su castidad.

— ¿Sabes algo, lindura? — enunció ronca la ninfa — Éso me excita...

Ino siguió con sus caricias a la Hyūga. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de sellar sus labios con los de la ojiperla, Sakura nuevamente le jaló fuertemente el cabello, separando en el acto a ambas chicas.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Me vas a arrancar el cabello, Pelo de Mamey! — berreó Ino, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

— ¡Cállate, Cerda! ¡No puedes pasar ni aún unos minutos sin intentar manosear a alguien! — rebatió bastante enojada Sakura.

La princesa de Iridia jaloneó con más fuerza el largo cabello de su amiga, quien contenía una mueca de dolor, al sentir cómo su cuero cabelludo era casi desprendido de su cabeza. Hinata, entretanto, se cubrió sus senos, y se mantuvo con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

— ¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Suéltame de una buena vez, Frente de Marquesina! — demandó la sensual hada rubia.

Sakura resopló, y soltó bruscamente a su amiga de toda la vida. Tan así que Ino se hundió completamente en la laguna. La Yamanaka salió de inmediato, y tomó una bocanada de aire.

— ¡Carajo, Sakura! ¡Casi me arrancas el cuero cabelludo! — le reclamó la rubia, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa, tarada! ¡Si no te anduvieras propasando con los demás, no tendría que estarte controlando! — replicó la Haruno, al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con su mirada a la Yamanaka.

Ino chasqueó la lengua, y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Qué aburrida eres, Frentona! — masculló la ojizafiro.

Ino después dirigió su mirada a la tímida Hinata, y le sonrió sensualmente.

— Supongo que dejaremos lo nuestro para después, bebé — ronroneó Ino, quien se aproximó a la abochornada Hyūga.

— I-Ino-chan... — musitó Hinata.

Sakura se interpuso entre la ninfa rubia y la antigua hechicera, y clavó sus amenazadores esmeraldas en los zafiros de su amiga.

— Si te atreves a volver a intentar propasarte con Hinata-san, o cualquiera de las chicas, yo misma te cortaré ésas ubres de vaca lechera que tienes — le amenazó la heredera de Iridia, con el tono de voz más criogenizante que tenía.

Ino se quedó petrificada en su sitio, y con los ojos abiertos como platos. De tan sólo imaginarse a ella sin sus hermosos y grandes senos, le hacía que una corriente antártica le recorriera la espalda. Y por puro instinto, la Yamanaka se cubrió sus enormes pechos.

Sakura suspiró, y volvió a aquella roca, contra la que estaba recargada.

— Como sea — expresó repentinamente Ino, una vez que salió de su pasmo — Ya que estamos entre chicas, hay una historia que nos tienes que contar, Frentesota — aludió la Yamanaka, quien volvió sus ojos a su mejor amiga.

La princesa hada arqueó una ceja, totalmente dudosa.

— ¿Huh? ¿Historia? — inquirió extrañada la Haruno.

Ino asintió un par de veces, mientras sonreía divertida.

— ¡Así es, Frentesota! — dijo la rubia — ¡Tienes que contarnos cómo te ligaste al papacito de Sasuke-kun! — añadió en un chillido de emoción.

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato, y desvió la mirada, para que las demás chicas no vieran aquel color carmín en sus pecosos, y naturalmente sonrosados, pómulos. Era una suerte que Sakura tuviera el cabello tan largo, o de lo contrario todas hubieran visto su rostro sumamente abochornado.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Una reacción nerviosa! — pronunció divertida la Yamanaka — Supongo que éso quiere decir que fue bastante caliente su encuentro. ¿Cierto, Sakura?

— ¡Ino! — le reprendió la ninfa rosada, quien volvió su rostro enrojecido a su amiga.

La rubia rió hilarada, junto con el resto de las chicas, exceptuando Hinata. Ésta última, más que nada, porque se sonrojó de pensar que la hermosa hada de cerezos hubiese tenido encuentros sexuales con el apuesto príncipe de los Uchiha. La reacción tan única de Sakura le decía todo lo que tenía que saber.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sakura! ¡Nunca dejarás de ser tan linda! — se mofó Ino.

Sakura gruñó, y soltó un monosílabo, para después voltear su rostro, e inflar sus mejillas.

— Pero en serio, Sakura. Tienes que contarnos cómo fue que se enamoraron el uno del otro — demandó la ojizafiro, con una sonrisa traviesa, a la vez que se acercaba a su amiga.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más, y apartó su mirada de la de la otra ninfa.

— ¡No! ¡Olvídalo, Puerca! — rebatió la pelirrosa.

— ¡Vamos, Frentona! ¡Tienes que contarnos! — insistió Ino.

— ¡No! — negó de nuevo Sakura.

— ¡Sí, Sakura! ¡Cuéntanos cómo es que se enamoraron Sasuke-kun y tú! — le pidió ahora Karin.

La ladronzuela finalmente ya se había hecho a la idea de que Sakura y Sasuke ahora estaban juntos, y les deseaba lo mejor a ambos. Justo en ése momento, a Karin le daba curiosidad saber cómo es que terminaron juntos la ninfa y el azabache. De alguna manera, tenía curiosidad de si tuvieron algún encuentro "subido de tono", por decirlo de un modo diligente.

Sakura, obviamente, se sentía un poco acosada por la insistencia de ambas chicas, quienes le miraban con una sonrisa traviesa. Sin embargo, la princesa hada no podía andar divulgando el cómo es que su querido príncipe y ella terminaron besándose en el mágico Jardín del Edén, ni el cómo hicieron el amor, de una manera increíble, bajo la bella luz del ocaso del Sol. Sin duda, aquel momento ahora era el más hermoso en la vida de Sakura, y debía quedarse como un secreto entre la ninfa y el apuesto príncipe de los Uchiha.

— Ahora que lo mencionan... — dijo Tenten, repentinamente — ...Yo también tengo curiosidad de saber cómo el niño bonito terminó enamorado. Aunque supongo que tu increíble belleza jugó un papel muy importante, Sakura — añadió la monja, con una sonrisa torcida.

Y oficialmente, Sakura se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

— ¿Lo ves, Pelo de Mamey? Ya somos tres contra una — sentenció divertida la Yamanaka — De hecho, estoy segura que Hinata-chan también quiere saber. ¿Cierto, Hina?

— ¿Eh? Bueno... Yo... — musitó sorprendida la Hyūga, mientras levantaba sus manos.

— ¡Ahí está, Sakura! ¡Ya somos cuatro contra una! — afirmó Ino.

— ¡Hinata-san ni siquiera dijo nada, Marrana! — vociferó levemente la Haruno, con el rostro bastante enrojecido de su bochorno.

— ¡Éso no importa, Frente de Marquesina! ¡Ahora, cuéntanos cómo se enamoraron Sasuke-kun y tú! — demandó la rubia.

— ¡Sí, Sakura! ¡Ya cuéntanos! — le secundó Karin.

Sakura tragó un poco de saliva. Ahora, incluso Hinata parecía cooperar con la ojizafiro y la ojirubí, dado que la ojiperla observaba con curiosidad a la ojiesmeralda, aunque lo hacía con cierta diligencia y timidez. Tenten, por otro lado, observaba ansiosa a la princesa de Iridia, en espera de que "soltara la sopa". Sakura sentía todas las miradas sobre de ella, como si se hallara en alguna clase de interrogatorio.

— Si lo postergas, únicamente será peor, Sakura — le aseguró la monja castaña, con una sonrisa.

Sakura infló aún más sus mejillas, y se sonrojó completamente, al grado de que casi incrementa la temperatura de la laguna.

— Sakura. Si no nos cuentas el chisme, yo iré y se lo sacaré a Sasuke-kun a mi modo — ronroneó la hermosa ninfa de cabellos dorados.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, pero, después, mostró un rostro iracundo.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! — rugió la princesa hada, mientras se acercaba a su amiga de toda la vida, y la fulminaba con la mirada.

Ino sonrió orgullosa.

— Entonces habla ya, Frentona.

Sakura se quedó observando a todas las chicas unos segundos. Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo, la ninfa soltó un profundo suspiro, e intentó regular su galopante corazón. La princesa de las hadas sabía que de nada serviría estarse escondiendo todo el tiempo, y era mejor que lo escucharan de ella, a que, de algún otro modo, llegaran a enterarse, aún si la probabilidad de ello era muy remota.

Sakura, finalmente, se armó de valor, y decidió hablar.

— Bien. Les contaré lo que sucedió. No obstante, tienen que prometerme que no le andarán contando a medio mundo. ¿De acuerdo? — ordenó Sakura.

Todas las chicas, incluida Hinata, asintieron.

— Ya suelta el chisme, Sakura — le pidió Ino, bastante emocionada.

Sakura suspiró de nuevo, y asintió.

— Pues bien. Sucedió cuando Sasuke-kun y yo hicimos el viaje hacia el Mar de Atlante, en búsqueda de la Ciudad Perdida de la Atlántida. Cuando ambos llegamos a la Atlántida, y subsecuentemente viajamos por un Portal, conocimos a una de las deidades de Terra, llamada Gaia, hermana de nuestro planeta Terra — explicó la Haruno — Lady Gaia nos dio una lección en la Historia del Cosmos, y posteriormente nos envió a la Isla de Origen, a través de un Portal EspacioTemporal. Fue ahí, cuando Sasuke-kun y yo nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos llegado al Huerto del Edén... — afirmó la ninfa de ojos esmeralda.

A continuación, Sakura les narró toda la historia que tenía con aquel apuesto príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha, obviando, intencionalmente, el dar referencias claras a Sasuke. Desde que lo encontró malherido en el Jardín, hasta el momento en que el moreno partió a su viaje de venganza. Los únicos detalles que pasó por alto Sakura, además de dar claras pistas de que era Sasuke, eran los momentos "íntimos" que la princesa de las hadas vivió con su amado Sasuke-kun, cuando ambos eran unos niños. Y lógicamente, Sakura no iba a narrarles el cómo estuvo a punto de perder su virginidad con el moreno, en su cumpleaños número doce.

— Wow... — musitó impresionada Tenten — Quién se hubiese imaginado que tuviste una relación tan cercana con un chico, a tan temprana edad.

— ¡Vaya, Sakura! Y pensar que siempre te tuve como una niña inocente. Dime, Frentona. ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste con aquel chico? — preguntó divertida Ino.

Sakura se abochornó vehementemente, pues sentía que la Yamanaka había leído su mente.

— ¡Claro que no, Marrana! ¡Yo no soy una zorra como tú! — rebatió enojada la hada ojiesmeralda — ¡Además, ambos éramos niños!

Ino soltó una risa corta, y después negó.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro! Ya parece que vas a estar con un chico, sin intentar hacerle nada. Yo me lo habría comido de a diario — ronroneó seductora la Yamanaka.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Sin duda, su amiga nunca cambiaría.

— Como sea — le interrumpió la ninfa monarca — El punto es que, al llegar a aquel lugar, todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, y también a los de Sasuke-kun — confirmó Sakura.

Todas las chicas arquearon una ceja.

— ¿También Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke-kun en ésto? — inquirió dudosa la rubia.

Sakura suspiró nuevamente. Sin embargo, decidió hablar.

— Tiene todo que ver, Cerda — aseguró la ninfa de orbes esmeralda — Porque Sasuke-kun... Es mi Dulce Príncipe... — musitó la hermosa princesa de las hadas, quien agachó y ladeó su rostro abochornado, mientras se cubría con un puño la mitad de su rostro.

Todas se quedaron perplejas. No podían digerir el hecho de que, de alguna manera, Sasuke había llegado a convivir con aquella hermosa princesa hada, en el mítico Huerto del Edén. Era algo simplemente inconcebible. Literalmente, las cuatro chicas ahí presentes se quedaron con los ojos desorbitados, y las mandíbula desencajadas. Aquello solamente logró que Sakura se abochornara aún más. La ninfa ojiesmeralda estaba actuando como Hinata, en aquel preciso instante.

Un estruendoso " _ **¿Qué?**_ " se escuchó por toda el área, incluso a las cercanías del campamento de Spira.

— ¡¿Quieres decir que Sasuke-kun es aquel pequeño pelinegro del cual nos contaste?! — preguntó en redundancia la Yamanaka.

Sakura asintió, con absoluta timidez. Karin e Ino ahogaron un chillido de emoción. Hinata sonreía suavemente, mientras que Tenten mostró una sonrisa zorruna.

— ¡Wow! ¡Éso sí que es cursi! — se mofó Tenten, aunque lo hizo amigablemente.

— ¿Y qué hicieron cuando se dieron cuenta? — preguntó ansiosa Karin.

— Pues... En un principio, simplemente nos dedicamos a recordar varios momentos que pasamos juntos. Recorrimos una buena parte del Edén, haciendo memorias de nuestras convivencias — expresó enamorada Sakura.

Sin duda, aquellos recuerdos de la niñez de la princesa de las hadas serían algunos de los más hermosos de su vida. Aunque, lógicamente, no se comparaban a cuando Sakura le entregó su virginidad a su amado Sasuke-kun. Ése, sin duda alguna, es el recuerdo más hermoso para la ninfa, porque nada superaba a cuando la princesa de Iridia hizo el amor por primera vez con su Dulce Príncipe.

— ¿Y luego? — inquirió entusiasmada la Yamanaka.

— Después... Ambos estábamos abrazados y recostados contra un árbol. En éso entonces, Sasuke-kun extrajo la mitad de nuestra Gema de Lazos, y decidimos ambos unir nuestras mitades. Y después de ello, bajo el ocaso del Sol... Sasuke-kun y yo... Nos besamos... — explicó Sakura, absolutamente abochornada, y en un susurro.

Nuevamente, Karin e Ino chillaron de emoción, imaginándose el increíblemente romántico momento en aquel místico Huerto del Edén. Hinata también se imaginó aquel escenario de amor, por lo que sonrió dulcemente. Tenten amplió su sonrisa, aunque se le hacía hilarante el imaginarse cómo su amigo Sasuke se comportaba como un tonto enamorado. La monja tenía ganas de atacarse de la risa, con tan sólo pensarlo; sin embargo, sabía que rompería el encanto del recuerdo romántico. Ya tendría tiempo Tenten de burlarse del príncipe de los Uchiha. Por ahora, dejaría que Sakura concluyera con su relato.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? — preguntaron al unísono Karin e Ino, ya bastante ansiosas de salir de dudas.

Sakura se sonrojó como nunca. Ahora venía la parte más difícil de narrar, de todo el relato, y no era para menos. Es decir. ¿Cómo podría la princesa hada contar, con absoluta naturalidad, que Sasuke le había hecho el amor de una manera increíble, despojándole de su virginidad? Literalmente, su Dulce Príncipe no dejó un sólo agujero virgen en su cuerpo. El Uchiha se amamantó de los senos de la hada, bebió de la vagina de la ninfa, y se alimentó del pequeño y apretado ano de Sakura. La vagina y ano de la hermosa hada de cerezos fueron penetrados por el gigantesco pene de veinticinco centímetros de Sasuke, y también el apuesto príncipe Uchiha eyaculó una cantidad exorbitante de semen dentro de la vagina y ano de Sakura. ¿Acaso había algún tema menos bochornoso?

La hermosa princesa hada se abochornó aún más, si éso era posible. Sakura tenía ganas de salir corriendo, y desaparecer del lugar, para no tener que contestar a tan vergonzosa pregunta. Sin embargo, la insistente mirada de todas las chicas la habían puesto en la cuerda floja. La ninfa rosada no tenía escapatoria.

— Después... — titubeó la princesa de Iridia — ... Después...

— ¡¿Después qué, Frentona?! — demandó ansiosa Ino.

Al no hallar una salida, Sakura se armó de valor, y confesó sus "pecados", aunque realmente no era así el caso.

— ... Después... Sasuke-kun y yo... Hicimos el amor... — musitó la hermosa princesa hada, apenas audible, para después cubrirse con sus pequeñas manos el rostro.

Ante la confesión de Sakura, Karin e Ino gritaron con absoluta emoción, como cuando una chica ve a su ídolo favorito en un recital. Hinata se abochornó intensamente, mientras se cubría con su mano derecha su boca, pues no se habría esperado que la Haruno y el Uchiha hubiesen tenido acto carnal en aquel jardín. Tenten se rió, apenas por lo bajo, ante la reacción tan preciada de la princesa de las hadas. En realidad, al ser asexual, la monja era indiferente ante aquellos temas, pero le causaba hilarancia la reacción tan peculiar de la ninfa de cabellos rosados. Realmente Sakura, pese a tener una figura propia de una joven de dieciocho años, seguía siendo una niña en su personalidad, de al menos unos doce años.

— ¡Qué envidia, Frentona! — exclamó divertida la Yamanaka — ¡Te estrenaste con el papacito de Sasuke-kun!

Sakura ni respondió ante el comentario de su amiga. Estaba demasiado apenada como para replicar, y aún tenía sus pequeñas manos cubriéndole su intensamente sonrosado rostro.

— ¡Sí! ¡Qué suertuda, Sakura! — complementó Karin, quien le dio un amistoso y suave empujón a la ojiesmeralda.

— ¡Hahaha! ¡Whoa! ¡Ése pervertido de Sasuke no pierde su tiempo! — se burló Tenten, quien soltó una estruendosa carcajada, a tal grado de que se sostenía el vientre con ambas manos.

Aquello, lógicamente, sólo incrementó el bochorno de la preciosa hada de cerezos, quien ni se atrevía a levantar la mirada, o a retirarse las manos de su bello rostro. Hinata, por su parte, también estaba sumamente sonrojada. De alguna manera, la Hyūga podía sentir en carne propia la vergüenza de la que era víctima la Haruno.

Karin e Ino acompañaron en su risa a la monja, mientras que Sakura quería que Terra se la tragara, pero al cabo de un tiempo las chicas controlaron sus risotadas, y se acercaron a la aún abochornada ninfa ojiesmeralda. Sakura, al sentir cerca de sí misma las presencias de sus amigas, finalmente se descubrió un ojo, aún si no se había retirado las manos de su cara, y levantó su mirada hacia sus amigas.

— ¿Quién lo diría, Frentona? Y tú navegando con bandera de niña inocente — se mofó Ino, amistosamente.

Sakura gruñó irritada, y se retiró finalmente las manos de su hermoso rostro. No obstante, cuando la ninfa ojiesmeralda estuvo a punto de replicar contra su amiga, la rubia le interrumpió.

— Y... Dime, Sakura. ¿Qué tan bueno es Sasuke-kun haciendo el amor? — inquirió sensual la Yamanaka.

Si Sakura antes estaba abochornada, ahora parecía una brasa al rojo vivo. Karin también sonrió traviesa, junto con Tenten, aunque la monja mostró una sonrisa zorruna. Hinata aumentó también su bochorno.

— ¡Cerda! — vociferó la ninfa monarca.

Todas las chicas, excepto Hinata, se rieron estruendosamente ante la reacción de Sakura. La princesa de Iridia se sentía tan humillada, aunque no en el mal sentido. Simplemente, Sakura no hallaba ni dónde esconderse.

— ¿Qué pasa, Frentesota? ¿No nos dijiste que Sasuke-kun te hizo el amor? — insistió la rubia.

— ¡Éso es personal, Marrana! — rebatió Sakura, bastante enojada, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, inflaba sus mejillas, y desviaba su mirada sonrosada.

— ¡Ay! ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡Ya no eres una niña de doce años! ¡Ya tienes dieciocho años! ¡No tienes por qué espantarte los temas en torno al sexo! — expresó Ino, sumamente divertida — De hecho, ya te habías tardado en perder la virginidad, frentona. Ya te hacía falta una buena verga, como la de Sasuke-kun. Hasta telarañas has de ver tenido en la vagina — enunció la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Ino! ¡No digas cosas tan vulgares! — bramó Sakura, bastante avergonzada.

La Yamanaka y la Uzumaki se rieron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenten apenas se rió por lo bajo, mientras que Hinata se cubrió la mitad de su rostro abochornado con ambas manos.

Sakura tenía ganas de enterrarle una vara de madera por el trasero a su amiga. Hacía mucho tiempo que la Haruno no recordaba lo que era ser sacada de sus cabales, por su odiosa, y a la vez querida, amiga pelirrubia. Lo peor del caso, es que eran tres contra una. Hinata era la única que mantenía la prudencia, puesto que, debido a su carácter amable y tímido, la Hyūga se mantenía recatada de la conversación tan embarazosa. Y pensar que, según la ninfa pelirrubia, era una plática de chicas, pues parecía más una charla de borrachos.

— Pero en serio, Sakura — expresó Ino, ya más calmada — Cuéntanos. ¿Cómo es Sasuke-kun haciendo el amor?

Sakura suspiró profundamente, como una niña enamorada de su príncipe azul. La ninfa ojiesmeralda rememoró cada una de las veces que hizo el amor con su Dulce Príncipe, su Caballero en Armadura Brillante. Tan sólo con hacer memoria de aquellos momentos mágicos, la hermosa princesa de las hadas sentía el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke en su piel, así como el enorme pene del Uchiha penetrando y eyaculando el caliente semen dentro de su vagina y ano. De hecho, la vagina de Sakura estuvo a punto de empaparse de sus fluidos, con tan sólo aquellos húmedos recuerdos.

— Sasuke-kun es... simplemente increíble — musitó enamorada la princesa de Iridia, con su mirada sonriente hacia el manto celestial — Sasuke-kun conoce mi cuerpo a la perfección. Sasuke-kun sabe cómo besarme, cómo tocarme, cómo acariciarme, cómo estimularme, y cómo penetrarme. Es como si Sasuke-kun hubiese sido creado para hacerme el amor. Cada que hacemos el amor Sasuke-kun y yo, me siento en el paraíso. Me encanta sentir su musculoso cuerpo pegado al mío, al igual que me encanta sentir cuando su enorme pene me penetra la vagina y el ano. Pero, especialmente, Sasuke-kun me vuelve loca cuando eyacula su espeso y cálido semen dentro de mi vagina y mi ano. No hay una manera de describir tan increíble sensación. Es, simple y sencillamente divino. Sasuke-kun y yo solemos hacer el amor, al menos dos veces al día, y casi siempre me desmayo de tan increíbles orgasmos que me provoca mi Dulce Príncipe — concluyó la hermosa princesa de las hadas, quien soltó un suspiro enamoradizo, y se colocó una mano en su pecho.

Ino se mordió el labio sensualmente, al imaginarse el musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke desnudo, y haciéndole el amor, tal y como Sakura lo describía. La Yamanaka, incluso, se apretó sus enormes senos y pezones, así como también se masturbó su vagina unos segundos, mientras soltaba algunos gemidos discretos. Karin también se mordió el labio, aunque lo hizo de una manera más diligente; sin embargo, la Uzumaki no se toqueteó, a comparación de Ino. Tenten, por su lado, puso una mueca de asco, al imaginarse a Sasuke desnudo. La monja, en definitiva, no se sentía _**para nada**_ atraída al apuesto Uchiha, así que tenía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, al imaginarse al azabache en traje de Adán. Hinata, en cambio, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, ante tan gráfica descripción del talento empírico del príncipe de los Uchiha, para con las artes amatorias.

— Mmm... Éso suena exquisito — ronroneó Ino, como una auténtica diosa del sexo — Y... ¿Qué tan grande tiene el pene Sasuke-kun, Sakura? — preguntó ansiosa la Yamanaka.

La ninfa monarca salió de su ensoñación, miró a su amiga, y se sonrojó vehementemente. La pelirrosa extendió sus dos dedos índices, y los distanció uno del otro, para hacer una similitud del colosal pene de su Dulce Príncipe. Todas las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, al ver la gigantesca medida que aludía Sakura, pues, de acuerdo a la ninfa, debían ser veinticinco centímetros.

— ¡Santo cielo! — exclamó impresionada la Yamanaka — ¿Tan grande la tiene Sasuke-kun?

La heredera de Iridia asintió, sumamente abochornada.

— ¿Y qué tan gruesa la tiene, Frentona? — inquirió Ino, cada vez más ansiosa.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más, si éso era posible. La hermosa hada ojiesmeralda juntó ambas manos, así como sus pares de índices y pulgares, y formó el contorno del diámetro del cabezón, ancho, y gordo pene de Sasuke. Y de nueva cuenta, todas abrieron los ojos ampliamente, al grado de que casi se les escapan de sus cuencas oculares. De acuerdo a la alusión de la ninfa monarca, el pene de Sasuke debía tener seis centímetros de grosor en diámetro, lo suficiente para partir en dos cualquier vagina.

Ino, al tan sólo imaginarse aquel monstruo de pene de Sasuke taladrando su vagina y su ano, se sintió llegar al orgasmo. La rubia no se recató, y se masturbó con ímpetu su vagina, fantaseando que era el enorme pene del Uchiha el que se insertaba en su cavidad vaginal. Karin también se mojó, al imaginarse aquel colosal pene del moreno, aunque, a diferencia de la ninfa de cabellos dorados, la bella ladronzuela se contuvo de tocarse. Tenten se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. No es que le gustara imaginarse el pene de su amigo. Todo lo contrario. Le daba asco imaginárselo. Simplemente, se le hacía increíble que Sasuke tuviese semejantes medidas. Hinata por su parte, estuvo a punto de quedar en coma; sin embargo, se sostuvo la cabeza, y la sacudió un poco, para retirar aquellas morbosas imágenes.

— ¡Maldita Frentona suertuda! ¡Ya quisiera yo tener al papacito de Sasuke-kun para mí sola! — exclamó emocionada la rubia — ¡Ha de ser increíble sentir ésa enorme vergota en mi vagina y mi ano! — alabó Ino, con absoluto descaro, mientras continuaba masturbándose.

Sakura gruñó por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que inflaba las mejillas, totalmente abochornada.

— ¡Por Dios, Ino! ¡Ya deja de ser una depravada! — le reprendió la ninfa rosada.

— ¡Ay ya, Sakura! ¡No seas tan infantil! ¡No hay nada de malo en hablar de sexo! — rebatió la Yamanaka — De hecho...

Ino sonrió seductoramente, acción que le hizo a Sakura entrecerrar los ojos.

— ... ¿Por qué no hacemos un trío entre tú, yo, y Sasu-

— ¡OLVÍDALO! — bramó como nunca Sakura, tanto así que se escuchó a varios metros de donde se hallaban las chicas.

Ino se quedó perpleja, cuando escuchó a su amiga gritar con tanta potencia. Igualmente, el resto de las chicas se quedaron impresionadas, por la vehemente reacción de la dulce hada de cerezos.

— ¡Sasuke-kun es sólo mío! ¡Nadie, _**absolutamente nadie**_ , tiene derecho a tocar a mi Sasuke-kun! ¡Y si te atreves siquiera a intentar tocarlo, te mato! ¡¿Me escuchaste, Cerda?! — sentenció Sakura, con una mueca de enfado total, acercándose amedrentadoramente a la rubia.

La ojiesmeralda estaba totalmente furiosa, como nunca Ino la había visto. Regularmente, la afilada mirada de la ninfa rosada intimidaría al más valiente de los guerreros; sin embargo, para Ino era una verdadera oportunidad para burlarse de su amiga. Karin, por el contrario, tragó saliva. La ladronzuela no tentaría su suerte con la furibunda princesa de las hadas, así que se apartó un par de metros de las chicas. Tenten era otra que sonreía divertida, al ver lo celosa y posesiva que era la hermosa hada de cerezos. Hinata, tal y como Karin, optó por mantener una distancia prudente.

— Ohhh... Qué interesante, Sakura-chan — enunció en un canturreo la Yamanaka — ¿Será acaso que te da miedo que te quite a tu hombre?

Aquello solamente logró que Sakura se enfureciera, aún más.

— ¡Te lo advierto, Ino! ¡Acércate a Sasuke-kun, y te enterraré ésta estaca por el ano! — le amenazó la Haruno, quien materializó una estalactita de hielo en su mano izquierda.

Y aún así, Ino sonrió con sorna.

— Hmm...

La Yamanaka se colocó un dedo en el mentón, y mostró una sonrisa tan cínica que molestó todavía más a Sakura.

— ... Pues valdrá la pena. Puedo curarme con mis poderes de Clériga, después de todo. ¡De acuerdo, entonces! ¡Hagamos una orgía con Sasuke-kun, chicas! — vociferó emocionada la hermosa ninfa rubia, quien volvió su mirada zafiro a Hinata, Karin, y Tenten.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y Sakura tensó su agarre en su estaca de hielo.

— ¡Uy, Cerda! ¡Eres una-

Sin embargo, antes de que Sakura perforara el hermoso trasero de la sensual y exuberante hada de cabellos dorados, Tenten detuvo a la Haruno de los brazos.

— ¡Suéltame, Tenten-san! ¡Voy a matar a ésta Puerca! — demandó la Haruno, mientras bregaba contra el fuerte agarre de la monja castaña.

Sin embargo, la Shaolin fácilmente podía contener a la delicada hada de cerezos.

— Vamos, Sakura. Tranquilízate. Estamos aquí para relajarnos, no para armar pleitos por banalidades. Además, tu amiga no lo decía enserio. ¿No es así, Yamanaka? — dijo Tenten, la cual volvió sus ojos chocolate a los zafiros de la ninfa aludida.

Ino, sin embargo, sonrió sensual.

— Pues... De hecho, yo sí lo digo en serio. ¡A la primera oportunidad que tenga, me voy a coger a Sasuke-kun! — afirmó adamante la rubia.

Sakura afiló aún mas su mirada, e intentó abalanzársele a la Yamanaka.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Marrana! — bramó la Haruno, al mismo tiempo que intentaba acometer contra la seductora pelirrubia.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Tranquilícense! No peleen. Solamente relájense, y disfruten de la refrescante laguna — les pidió Tenten, quien aún contenía, con absoluta facilidad, a la ninfa ojiesmeralda.

Sakura gruñó, y fulminó a la bella ninfa ojizafiro. No obstante, al cabo de un tiempo, Sakura se soltó del agarre de la monja, con algo de brusquedad. La ninfa soltó un monosílabo, se cruzó de brazos, y se dio la vuelta, para ya no encarar a su odiada amiga, además de que desapareció la estaca de hielo. Ino sonrió, pero decidió que ya había tentado lo suficiente a su suerte, así que se dedicó a relajarse en la fresca agua por el resto del baño.

.

* * *

.

La noche finalmente llegó. No obstante, Sakura estaba lejos de conciliar el sueño, aunque ésta vez no era que lo estuviese intentando. La princesa hada optó por no dormir, porque aún tenía una cita con su Dulce Príncipe, en una laguna un tanto alejada del campamento. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie despierto, se levantó de aquel catre donde reposaba, y salió silenciosamente de la tienda de campaña que compartía con su Senior Shizune, y con Ino Yamanaka, las cuales estaban profundamente dormidas.

Sakura sonreía traviesa, e incluso se reía para sus adentros. Se sentía como una niña haciendo alguna diablura, pues se supone que nadie debería estar fuera del campamento a ésas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, Sakura no podía esperar un sólo segundo más para estar con su amado Sasuke-kun. El cuerpo de la ninfa le demandaba la cercanía que únicamente Sasuke Uchiha le proporcionaba. La piel de la princesa hada le demandaba el calor de la del moreno, y hasta su vagina se empapaba de sus fluidos, así como suplicaba por el enorme pene de Sasuke.

Tras una ligera caminata, finalmente Sakura salió a una laguna no muy amplia, o profunda, pero sí lo suficiente para que le cubriera el cuerpo. La ninfa observó a sus alrededores, y usó lo mejor que podía sus sentidos para alertarse de si alguien estaba en la zona. No obstante, al únicamente escucharse el tenue sonido de algunos insectos, propios de la Ínsula de Thanatos, la ninfa tuvo la certeza total de que estaba sola, aunque no lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

Lentamente, Sakura se fue despojando de sus ropas, y las colocó en la orilla de la laguna, a salvo de que se empaparan del transparente manto cristalino. Al finalmente retirarse todas sus prendas de vestir, la ninfa ingresó con diligencia dentro de la laguna. El agua estaba tibia, y se sentía refrescante, debido a que, aún a ésas horas de la noche, el clima del Continente Olvidado era sumamente caluroso. Cuando la princesa hada llegó a la mitad de aquel lago, se sumergió suavemente unos segundos, y posteriormente Sakura emergió, escurriendo una voluminosa cantidad de agua de su largo cabello.

Cuando la hermosa hada se estaba enjuagando sus largas hebras rosadas, repentinamente sintió cómo un musculoso torso se pegaba a su espalda, y cómo un par de poderosos y fornidos brazos rodeaban su cintura. La ninfa sonrió de inmediato, al reconocer aquel calor tan peculiar. Sakura identificaría aquella fragancia tan masculina en cualquier parte. Su misma piel reconocía por instinto aquella cálida presencia, a la cual la princesa de Iridia ya estaba acostumbrada.

Su Dulce Príncipe.

— Realmente viniste, Sasu-chan — susurró amorosamente la ninfa, mientras se recostaba suavemente sobre el hombro de su amado.

— Por supuesto. Yo también necesitaba verte — respondió Sasuke, con la voz templada.

El apuesto azabache estrechó suavemente a su Cerezo contra su cuerpo, mientras que la ninfa se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo del hombre de su vida. Sasuke aprovechó el que estuvieran tan pegados para acercarse a los labios de su niña, y fundirse en un suave, pero profundo y húmedo beso. Obviamente, Sakura correspondió gustosa el beso que le proporcionó su querido Sasuke-kun, e incluso la hada usó su mano derecha para acariciar suavemente la nuca de su príncipe.

Durante un par de minutos, Sasuke y Sakura se estuvieron proporcionando dulces y húmedos besos, y se acariciaban parsimoniosamente sus cuerpos. Los gemidos de la hermosa princesa hada se hicieron presentes en cuestión de instantes, cuando Sasuke tomó los preciosos senos de la ninfa entre sus manos. El Uchiha los acarició con absoluta delicadeza, los apretaba con suavidad, y masajeaba los pequeños pezones de su princesa entre las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar. Pronto, ambos amantes subieron las caricias de tono. Sakura ahora masturbaba suavemente el gigantesco pene de Sasuke, con su pequeña mano izquierda, entretanto que el moreno masturbaba suavemente la vagina de su niña, con su mano derecha.

— Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Hazme tuya... — susurró la hermosa princesa hada, aún besando a su amado príncipe Uchiha.

El azabache no lo pensó dos veces, y penetró el bonito ano rosado de Sakura, con su enorme pene, ocasionando que la ninfa soltara un intenso gemido, y se retorciera de placer. Y tan sólo con la pura penetración del colosal pene de Sasuke, dentro de su ano, la hada llegó al orgasmo.

El Uchiha observó embelesado el cómo su hermosa niña se retorcía del terrible placer, pero, al cabo de un tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a mover su pene suavemente, dentro del pequeño ano de su Cerezo, provocando jadeos y gemidos de deleite en aquella dulce y delicada hada. El moreno jamás separó los labios de su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, ni apartó sus manos de los senos y vagina, respectivamente, de Sakura. Las penetraciones del colosal pene de Sasuke, en el pequeño recto de la ninfa, eran suaves y acompasadas; no obstante, también lo eran muy profundas. Y cada vez que Sasuke palpaba el intestino de Sakura, con su glande, hacía que la bella princesa de las ninfas pujara de puro placer, y se retorciera de gozo.

La hermosa hada sentía cómo el monstruoso pene de su querido príncipe se frotaba contra su tejido mucoso color rosa pálido de las paredes de su recto, y cómo aquel cabezón glande de su amado Sasuke-kun fácilmente estimulaba su útero, a través de la penetración anal. Lo que más le encantaba a la ninfa, era percibir el cómo el gigantesco pene de Sasuke entraba y salía de su pequeño y apretado ano. Aunque, en realidad, el Uchiha no salía completamente, sino que con cada mete y saca, siempre dejaba adentro el glande de su pene.

Tras cerca de treinta minutos de tener sexo anal, Sasuke y Sakura finalmente estaban próximos al orgasmo. La princesa hada fue la primera en terminar, quien ahogó un estruendoso grito de éxtasis en los labios de su Dulce Príncipe. Sasuke, por su parte, sintió cómo las paredes rectales del interior del ano de su niña se apretaban intensamente contra su enorme pene, por lo que el moreno gruñó fuertemente contra los labios de su princesa, y llegó a su propio éxtasis.

Y como siempre, Sakura sintió cómo el espeso, cálido, y abundante semen de su Sasuke-kun inundó completamente el interior de su pequeño ano. El denso esperma de Sasuke sobresaturó el recto de la hermosa hada, y se desbordó a través del esfínter anal de la ninfa, razón por la cual el semen del Uchiha cayó, como una cascada, del ano de Sakura. Sin embargo, durante la eyaculación, ni el príncipe de los Uchiha ni la princesa de las hadas se separaron en ningún momento. Sasuke y Sakura se besaron dulce y amorosamente, ahogando los gemidos y gruñidos de placer en los labios del otro, mientras que el moreno seguía eyaculando dentro del recto de su novia.

Y durante toda aquella noche, el apuesto príncipe del Clan del Fuego, y la ninfa heredera al trono de Iridia hicieron el amor, de una manera pasional y romántica. Y aquella noche, únicamente la luna sería la única testigo del profundo amor entre Sasuke y Sakura.

.

 **...**

 **(Originalmente, iba a extender la escena sexual en éste capítulo, pero decidí no hacerlo muy largo. El capítulo, por sí solo, ya es un poco extenso).**

 **En fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen fielmente ésta historia. Les agradezco su constancia.**

 **Sé que seguramente he generado controversia del cómo traté a Sai en éste episodio. La realidad, es que voy a ser honesta:**

 **Me desagrada el personaje Sai.**

 **¿La razón? No contribuyó en** ** _NADA_** **a la serie Naruto, como tal. Es un personaje de lo más redundante y banal posible. El único motivo por el que existe en la serie, es para ser el esposo de Ino, y padre de Inojin. Aún así, para ser justa, a mí me agrada Inojin, y es parte de mi OTP de la nueva generación de shippings: InoSara.**

 **Y efectivamente. Detesto toda pareja que involucre a Sai. Así como también pienso que mi querida Ino-chan se merecía a una mejor pareja, que un tipo de lo más vápido y afeminado.**

 **Por otro lado, respeto a los/las fans de Sai, así como a los que shippean las respectivas parejas que involucran al personaje. Sin embargo, por mi parte, no verán ni aún una sola pareja para el personaje Sai. No odio propiamente a Sai, ni pretendo tratarlo como basura en el fic. Pero sí me desagrada en general el personaje (Aunque aquí culpo más a Kishimoto, por no hacer buen uso de Sai). En realidad, la escena con Tenten fue más para fines humorísticos.**

 **Lógicamente, aquella es** ** _ÚNICAMENTE UNA OPINIÓN MERAMENTE SUBJETIVA DE MI PARTE_** **. Les pido, fans de Sai, no se lo tomen personal. Mi opinión se la deben tomar con un grano de arena.**

 ***Una Bimbo es el modo en que es calificada la estereotípica chica linda, y a la vez tonta. Digamos, como una Sarah Palin.**

 **En fin. Que pasen un bonito fin de semana. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, linduras ;)**


	33. Lo que el Viento se llevó

**Capítulo XXXIII:** Lo que el Viento se llevó.

Ino se hallaba bastante atareada, preparando una gran cantidad de alimentos para los refugiados y para los trabajadores del muro. Y a pesar de que la ninfa tenía el apoyo de Hinata, Karin, las mujeres de Spira, y las de Iridia, no se daban abasto. Dentro del campamento, fácilmente podrían ser unos mil refugiados, tomando en cuenta los tres pueblos que conformaban los sobrevivientes de Spira y el Reino de las Hadas.

También estaba el caso de el prisionero Uzumaki, quien, debido a su sentencia, actualmente también estaba laborando en el muro del campamento. Karin, de hecho, aún no se hacía a la idea de que el príncipe de su pueblo aún seguía con vida. La bella ladronzuela sentía que estaba viviendo un extraño sueño, y que pronto despertaría de aquella locura. Aunque ya había pasado una noche, desde que volvió a ver al monarca Uzumaki, así que quedaba descartado toda clase de duda, con respecto a si ella estaba en una especie de mantra.

En aproximadamente una hora, finalmente los alimentos fueron preparados. Las chicas se hallaban un poco agotadas; sin embargo, todas sonreían felices de haber logrado su cometido: El preparar alimento suficiente para todas las personas refugiadas en el campamento. Ésta vez, sin embargo, cada persona comería aislada, pues aún había un tremendo desorden en el campamento, debido a la pesada obra del enorme muro, así como la campaña médica que impulsó Shizune para erradicar un extraño virus de influenza.

— Bien... Supongo que ahora únicamente resta esperar a que lleguen todos, para empezar a distribuir los alimentos — enunció la bella ninfa pelirrubia.

— No entiendo por qué ésa tarada de Tenten no puede ayudarnos — endilgó la Uzumaki, algo molesta — Ella también es mujer, después de todo.

— Éso suena bastante sexista. ¿No lo crees, Karin? — replicó Ino, con una ceja enarcada, mientras observaba a la pelirroja.

Karin levantó los hombros, totalmente indiferente.

— Tal vez. Sin embargo, durante milenios las mujeres nos hemos encargado de ello. ¿Cierto? Los hombres son unos primates cuando se trata del arte culinario — aludió impasiva la bella ladronzuela.

Ino no pudo evitar reírse.

— Éso es todavía más sexista, Karin — aseguró la Yamanaka, aún entre su risa.

— Meh. Todo mundo se toma muy en serio lo de ser _**Políticamente Correcto**_. La _**Corrección Política**_ es sólo para los que quieren todo azucarado y acaramelado. No es como si por insultar a alguien repentinamente le fuese a dar alguna especie de cáncer. De ser así, nosotras las mujeres deberíamos sentirnos humilladas de ser mujeres — explicó, con detalles, la ojirubí.

Ino tenía que darle la razón a la ladronzuela. A veces, la gente se tomaba demasiado a pecho las bromas de mal gusto. Era cierto que quizá en ocasiones llegaban a resultar molestas; sin embargo, finalmente todas las personas eran víctimas de dichas bromas, y nadie estaba exento de la crítica. Además de todo, la Corrección Política terminaba matando la comedia. Si tan sólo la gente aprendiera a que los insultos solamente son palabras genéricas, y absolutamente insustanciales, el mundo no sería un completo caos por la política de izquierda regresiva.

Lo cierto, es que la Corrección Política también existía en la derecha política. Los conservadores también eran igual de hipócritas que los regresivos de la izquierda. Así que, ¿Cuál es la solución? Mantener el equilibrio. Mantener una política y agenda racional, una política centralizada. Buscar el verdadero progreso, y la equidad de todas las personas. Si bien, la nueva izquierda "liberal" es extremadamente regresiva, la derecha lo es aún más. Los conservadores, en definitiva, no son la solución. Se requiere de una separación de los actuales progresistas de la izquierda liberal extrema y el alejamiento de la política neo-liberal.

— Sí. Supongo que tienes buen punto — expresó Ino.

La Yamanaka, entonces, se encaminó a los alimentos, y tomó algunos tazones. Y tras servir un poco de alimento en ellos, la rubia volvió su mirada a la ojirubí.

— Karin. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? — le preguntó Ino a la Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué pasa? — respondió la pelirroja, la cual volvió sus rubíes a los zafiros de la ninfa.

— ¿Crees que puedas llevarle un poco de alimento a Naruto-san? — le pidió amablemente la rubia.

Karin se tensó de inmediato. Desde que el rubio estaba prisionero, en el campamento de los refugiados, la Uzumaki había evadido el charlar con el príncipe de su pueblo, a como dé lugar. Aún no se sentía preparada para entablar una conversación con él. Naruto, de hecho, había hecho algunos intentos de comunicarse con la ojirubí; sin embargo, la ladronzuela siempre buscaba la manera de evitar cualquier clase de charla, por muy banal que sea, con el ex-monarca del Clan del Viento. Y ahora, Karin estaría "obligada" a tener que encontrarse con Naruto Uzumaki, príncipe del Clan del mismo nombre.

Ino se quedó algo extrañada por el comportamiento tan errático de su compañera.

— ¿Pasa algo, Karin? — inquirió algo consternada la rubia.

La bella ladronzuela negó.

— No. No pasa nada — aseguró lo más confiada que podía — Descuida. Yo le llevaré algo de alimento.

Ino se quedó analizando los intensos ojos de fuego de la Uzumaki, no creyéndose que nada realmente le sucedía a la chica. No obstante, Ino descartó toda averiguación, al ver cómo una increíble cantidad de gente llegaba a aquella carpa que funcionaba como un mini restaurante.

— De acuerdo. Aquí tienes, Karin.

Ino le entregó los alimentos a la pelirroja, y después volvió a su trabajo. La ladronzuela únicamente tomó los alimentos, y se retiró calmadamente del sitio.

.

* * *

.

Un pelirrubio estaba recostado en un catre, y asímismo se hallaba dentro de una carpa, la cual funcionaba como una "prisión provisional". A las afueras, había un grupo de hadas querubín, custodiando al mercenario de ojos zafiros. En otra ocasión, Naruto hubiese intentado huir de la zona, quitándoles la vida a aquellos Silfos. Sin embargo, sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que la princesa de las hadas diera con su paradero, y que, potencialmente, le hiriera gravemente. De momento, el Uzumaki optó por quedarse dentro del campamento.

A las afueras de aquella carpa, una bella ladronzuela se aproximaba calmadamente a la "prisión", donde el cazarrecompensas se hallaba actualmente detenido. No sabía desde cuándo el viaje hacia aquel lugar se le había hecho tan eterno. Y hubiese optado porque, de hecho, realmente fuera eterno. No quería aún hablar con aquel apuesto pelirrubio. Naruto la hacía sentirse débil, como una niña tona indefensa. Sin embargo, Karin tampoco era una cobarde. No demostraría debilidad ante aquel Uzumaki que le había infatuado de niña. Haría la entrega de alimentos, y se largaría de ahí.

Karin llegó finalmente ante aquel par de guardias, frente a la tienda de campaña. Aquel par de hadas varoniles se mantuvieron serenos en su sitio, al ver que la ojirubí se paraba frente a ellos.

— Señorita Uzumaki — reverenció uno de ellos, mientras ambos se inclinaban respetuosamente — ¿A qué se debe si visita?

Dentro de la carpa, el pelirrubio se alertó, al escuchar el apellido de la ladronzuela.

— Vengo a entregar alimentos al prisionero. Órdenes de Lady Yamanaka — replicó impasiblemente la pelirroja, aunque, por dentro, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

El mercenario amplió su sonrisa, al escuchar la voz de aquella bella Uzumaki.

— Entendido. Adelante, señorita Uzumaki — aludió una hada, dejando pasar a la ladronzuela al interior — Tan sólo tenga cuidado.

Y cuando la ojirubí hizo acto de aparición, dentro de la carpa de Naruto, el rubio sonrió zorrunamente, mientras se incorporaba sentado en su catre. Karin, sin embargo, mantenía una faz de indiferencia absoluta, y trataba de no hacer contacto visual con los zafiros del príncipe de su pueblo, a pesar de que el rubio la miraba insistentemente.

" _Karin-chan... Te has vuelto muy hermosa"_ enunció el rubio para sus adentros.

La Uzumaki se aproximó a la mesa dentro de la carpa, y depositó los alimentos. Cuando hizo un ademán de retirarse, el rubio habló.

— ¡Hola, enfermera! — ronroneó seductor el Uzumaki.

Karin sintió que se le erizaba la piel, aunque se mantuvo lo más calmada que podía. Desgraciadamente, el rubio se dio cuenta del efecto que provocaba en la hermosa ladronzuela, así que sonrió socarrón.

— ¿Así sueles decirle a cada tipa a la que le metes tu flácida y diminuta verga? — espetó con desprecio Karin.

Naruto soltó una carcajada estruendosa. Sin duda, no se había esperado una actitud de hembra alfa de la Uzumaki.

— ¡Wow! ¡Mi hermosa Karin-chan se ha vuelto una mujer de armas tomar! ¿Eh? — anunció orgulloso el rubio.

— Como sea. Me largo de aquí — espetó la ladronzuela.

Karin intentó retirarse, pero el rubio apareció frente a ella, y le bloqueó el paso.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Karin-chan! ¡No seas tan mala conmigo! Solamente quiero un poco de tu compañía — pidió el rubio, manteniendo su sonrisa zorruna.

— No voy a acostarme contigo, idiota. Pierdes tu tiempo — le dijo hostilmente la Uzumaki, quien ni se dignó en dirigirle la mirada al príncipe del Remolino.

Y ahora, Naruto extendió sus brazos a los costados, haciendo irritar a Karin.

— Hey. Solamente quiero que te quedes un rato conmigo, bebé — ronroneó el rubio.

El mercenario hizo un intento de acariciar la suave piel de la mejilla de Karin, mas sin en cambio la ojirubí desvió de un manotazo la grande mano del chico, del cual alguna vez estuvo enamorada.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Uzumaki? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con un imbécil como tú — expresó agresivamente Karin.

— Sabes, Karin-chan. No deberías estarle hablando así al príncipe de tu pueblo — dijo soberbio Naruto.

— Corrección: _**Antiguo**_ Príncipe de mi pueblo. Ahora no eres mas que una escoria que trabaja por dinero sucio, y que seguramente se coge a todo lo que tiene un agujero — rebatió fríamente la ladronzuela — Hazte a un lado, idiota.

— Oh. Por favor, bebé. Solamente quiero que charlemos de nuestras travesías. De todos modos, alguna vez fuiste mi chica. ¿No es así, hermosa? — pronunció sensual el rubio.

Karin frunció el ceño, y empujó fuertemente al rubio, cuando el Uzumaki se había acercado peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

— ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando, estúpido?! — cuestionó irritada la pelirroja — ¡Yo nunca tuve nada contigo!

Naruto hizo una burlona broma de sostenerse el pecho, simulando que le daba un infarto agudo de miocardio.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Pero qué dolor! ¡Haz olvidado nuestra hermosa historia de amor! — bromeó dramático Naruto — ¡Me has roto el corazón! — añadió el Uzumaki, haciendo un falso llanto.

— ¡Y también te destrozaré la cabeza, si no te quitas de mi camino! ¡Muévete de una maldita vez, hijo de tu puta madre! — le ordenó Karin, con el tono de voz más intimidante que poseía, para después empujar violentamente al rubio.

Naruto casi se cae del impetuoso empujón, pero alcanzó a mantener su balance, y detuvo el andar de Karin, al interceptarla con su cuerpo.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Hey! Una hermosa princesa como tú no debería estar diciendo ésas palabras — se burló el Uzumaki, con una sonrisa torcida, la cual estaba acabando con la paciencia de la ojirubí — ¿Por qué no mejor usas ésa deliciosa boquita para otra cosa, enfermera? — le aconsejó pervertidamente el Uzumaki, quien se llevó una mano a su entrepierna.

— ¡Si me vuelves a decir así, tú serás el que necesite una enfermera! — le amenazó la pelirroja, en un mascullido.

Naruto sonrió aún más; sin embargo, dejó paso libre a la Uzumaki. Karin, confiada, se encaminó a la salida de la carpa. No obstante, antes de que diera unos cuantos pasos, el mercenario sorpresivamente la tomó del brazo, y le dio un tirón firme a la extremidad de la Uzumaki. Lo próximo que le sucedería a Karin, sería que tendría sus labios atrapados por los varoniles de Naruto. La Uzumaki se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, totalmente pasmada de la impresión. Y aunque la ladronzuela bregó unos instantes, contra el firme abrazo de aquel apuesto pelirrubio, terminó cediendo ante el erótico beso que le daba el príncipe de su pueblo.

Naruto, por su parte, sonrió para sus adentros, cuando sintió cómo la hermosa ladronzuela se rendía a sus encantos. Obviamente, Naruto tenía planeado todo desde el principio, aunque realmente no se esperaba la actitud tan asertiva y fría de parte de la bella Uzumaki. Las traviesas manos de Naruto bajaron al perfecto trasero de Karin, y lo masajeó pasionalmente. No obstante, aquello le hizo reaccionar a la ojirubí, quien apartó de un fuerte empujón al Uzumaki, y le propinó una señora bofetada con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto.

El rubio, mas sin en cambio, volvió su mirada sonriente a la de la ladronzuela, aunque se sostenía el área impactada por la fuerte mano de la Uzumaki.

— ¡Eres un maldito aprovechado! — rugió la Uzumaki.

— ¡Hehehe! ¡Valió la pena el golpe! ¡Ya echaba de menos tus dulces labios! — proclamó con soberbia el rubio.

Karin se extrañó por el comentario de Naruto. Sin embargo, posteriormente bufó.

— No sé de qué diablos estés hablando, idiota. Pero yo me largo.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de la pelirroja, una torrencial lluvia azotó, repentinamente, al continente de Thanatos. De hecho, los golpes de las intensas gotas de agua resonaban impetuosamente contra la carpa, en la que actualmente se hallaban los dos Uzumaki.

" _Maldita sea. ¡Vaya mentada suerte que tengo!"_ gruñó para sus adentros la ojirubí.

— Bueno... Creo que ahora tendrás que acompañarme. ¿Eh, Karin-chan? — se burló Naruto, con una sonrisa socarrona.

La bella ladronzuela chasqueó la lengua, y se alejó unos metros del rubio. La Uzumaki se sentó bruscamente en una de las esquinas de la tienda de campaña, donde tenían arrestado al rubio, y desvió su mirada lejos de la de su antiguo líder. Y cuando Karin vio cómo el apuesto pelirrubio hizo un ademán de acercársele, la chica dirigió su heladora mirada al príncipe de su pueblo.

— Si te atreves a acercarte, sin mi consentimiento, te juro que te voy a desgarrar la tráquea con mis uñas — le amenazó la pelirroja al rubio.

El mercenario optó por mejor dejar en paz unos momentos a la chica de cabello de fuego. Aparte, no sería muy agradable para él el que la chica le destrozara la garganta con aquellas filosas uñas que poseía, las cuales bien podían cortar diamante.

.

* * *

.

Aproximadamente treinta minutos pasaron, donde el Uzumaki se dedicó a engullir sus alimentos. Ninguno de los presentes pronunció alguna palabra. Únicamente se escuchaban los golpeteos de la lluvia contra la tienda de lona. Naruto, sin embargo, se sentía un poco incómodo, y quería salir de aquella monotonía. Desafortunadamente, para el rubio, la ladronzuela ni se dignaba en dirigirle una mirada. La chica estaba perdida en su mundo, y ni se percataba de las miradas profundas que le enviaba el apuesto pelirrubio.

Naruto finalmente suspiró. Estaba decidido a sacarle alguna conversación a aquella hermosa chica de cabellos de fuego.

— Hey, Karin-chan — le llamó el rubio.

La chica ni se dignó en dirigirle la mirada.

— Sé que tienes opiniones mixtas, con respecto a mi persona. Sin embargo, al menos creo deberías de hablarme un poco, ¿Sabes? Después de todo, somos parte del mismo Clan — aludió el rubio — Además, es una regla en los Uzumaki que-

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas aquel día de la masacre del Clan? — interrumpió Karin, con hostilidad, aunque jamás levantó la voz.

El mercenario fue tomado por sorpresa con aquel cuestionamiento tan directo. Naruto podía ver la frialdad en los orbes rubíes de aquella chica, proveniente de su mismo Clan. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Qué debía decirle, exactamente, a la pelirroja? No podía revelarle toda la realidad en torno a su desaparición del Clan del Remolino, no al menos por el momento. El príncipe Uzumaki debería saber manejar las cartas a su favor, si no quería desvelar toda la realidad.

— Estuve ocupándome de asuntos primordiales — enunció el rubio, con seriedad, tan impropia de él.

Karin resopló, y retiró su mirada amenazadora de los zafiros de aquel chico que tanto le gustó alguna vez.

— Por supuesto. Seguramente estuviste cogiéndote a cuantos traseros se te cruzaban en la mirada — rebatió la chica.

— ¡Hey! ¡Éso no es verdad! ¿Realmente crees que a los quince años estaría teniendo sexo como sin nada? — se defendió Naruto.

— ¿En serio quieres que te responda éso? ¿O prefieres que te exima de la humillación? — cuestionó ácidamente la ladronzuela.

El príncipe del Clan del Viento chasqueó la lengua, ante el comentario de la ojirubí. La realidad es que, aún siendo bastante joven, Naruto era conocido por ser bastante promiscuo. A sus doce años, tenía una vida sexual más activa que muchos de los adultos del Clan del Remolino. Desde jovencitas de doce/trece años, hasta mujeres maduras del rango de edad de treinta años. La intensa vida sexual del príncipe Uzumaki era algo bien documentado, y de hecho, hasta para muchos hombres adultos, Naruto era un verdadero icono de admiración. Incluso el rubio solía tener Harems de las mujeres más hermosas del Clan, y algunas otras foráneas, con las cuales tenía unas endiabladas orgías.

Karin soltó un monosílabo, cuando el rubio espetó un bufido, y se cruzó de brazos. En algún otro momento, la pelirroja se hubiese reído atronadoramente; sin embargo, el que ella estuviese "atrapada" con aquel apuesto pelirrubio le desagradaba, y le enfurecía, aunque no era que su mente propiamente rechazara la presencia del mercenario, sino que se sentía débil ante aquel galante chico.

— Bien. De acuerdo. Es verdad que siempre he sido un caliente, pero no soy ninguna clase de escoria. ¿De acuerdo? — se excusó el Uzumaki.

— Un "caliente" es un eufemismo. Literalmente, eres un pene andante — se burló la chica, sin emoción alguna.

Naruto gruñó por lo bajo, y Karin sentía ganas de reírse para sus adentros, pero el que ella estuviese enclaustrada por la maldita lluvia solamente la hacía enfurecer.

— Como sea — rebatió el rubio — ¿Qué hay de ti, Karin-chan? — preguntó.

— ¿Qué hay de mi? Qué diablos te importa, estúpido — respondió la ladronzuela, no queriendo mantener más conversaciones banales.

— Oh. Vamos, Karin bebé...

A la pelirroja le desagradó aquel honorífico tan cariñoso. Sin embargo, sabía que no ganaría nada con arrancarle los ojos al rubio, ni con desviscerarlo con aquellas poderosas y filosas uñas que poseía, si bien a Karin le fascinaría escuchar los gritos de dolor de Naruto. Pero, por ahora, la Uzumaki ignoraría aquellos estúpidos y ridículos motes de afecto.

— No puedes ser tan mala con tu antiguo novio — aludió orgulloso el rubio.

Karin abrió los ojos por la impresión que le causó aquel comentario. Aunque, después, frunció levemente el ceño, y clavó su hostil mirada rubí en el príncipe del Remolino. ¿Novio? ¿Desde cuando? Karin siempre fue una Uzumaki de clase baja. Su familia, en particular, era una de las más pobres de todo el Clan. ¿Cómo se supone que ella tendría, entonces, una relación con el heredero de la dinastía más poderosa de los Uzumaki? En definitiva, Naruto estaba diciendo sandeces, y estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, tarado? — le cuestionó la pelirroja — Tú y yo jamás tuvimos nada que ver. Éramos de distintas clases.

Ahora el extrañado fue el Uzumaki. El rubio arqueó una ceja, en absoluta incredulidad. ¿Acaso aquella hermosa y sensual ladronzuela hablaba en serio? No. Debía estarle jugando una de sus tantas bromas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando _**tú**_ , Karin-chan? — rebatió ahora el ojizafiro — Oh. Ya veo. Me estás jugando otra de tus bromas. ¿Cierto? Pero no es gracioso, hermosa — afirmó, con algo de enojo.

— Deja de decir idioteces, Uzumaki. ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Explícate de una maldita vez! — le demandó la chica, acercándose al rubio con intimidación.

Naruto pudo ver, aún dentro de aquellos orbes de fuego furibundos, que realmente la chica no estaba bromeando. Realmente, la Uzumaki no tenía idea de a qué aludía él. El príncipe del Clan del Remolino soltó un leve suspiro, y se pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello rubio.

— ... ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada, princesa? — inquirió algo dolido Naruto.

Aquello extrañó aún más a Karin. Sin embargo, la pelirroja evitó mostrar una faz diferente a la adamancia.

— ¿Recordar qué? Más te vale que te expliques de una vez, antes de que te arranque las entrañas con mis manos — le sentenció la chica, al mismo tiempo que le levantaba agresivamente de la remera.

Naruto suspiró una vez más. Ahora no le quedaba una sola duda de que la ladronzuela no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. El mercenario tomó ambas pequeñas manos de la ojirubí, y las bajó delicadamente. Karin, por alguna razón, no opuso resistencia alguna. Simplemente la agresiva chica dejó que el príncipe de su Clan tuviese contacto con su piel, y cuando aquello sucedió, la ladronzuela sintió cómo una cálida corriente le recorría en toda su suave y tersa piel.

— Bien. Si así lo deseas, te haré recordar todo, Karin-chan — afirmó Naruto.

Karin se apartó del rubio, y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo. La chica volvió su mirada al pelirrubio, y esperó la explicación.

— Empieza a hablar, entonces — exigió la chica.

Naruto tomó una silenciosa inhalación de oxígeno, y comenzó con su relato.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió aquel día, en la celebración del aniversario de la creación del Clan Uzumaki? Fue hace siete años.

Karin abrió los ojos impresionada. Apenas recordaba aquel día.

— ¿Qué con aquel día? — preguntó algo impaciente la chica.

— Aquel día, fue cuando tú y yo nos hicimos amantes — expresó orgulloso Naruto.

Karin amplió aún más los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser éso posible? No había forma de que sucedieran de aquel modo las cosas.

— ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¡Yo nunca tuve nada que ver contigo! ¡Ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra! — replicó Karin, un tanto enojada.

— Por supuesto que sí. Unas cuantas semanas, antes de la celebración del aniversario del Clan, tú y yo nos besamos.

Karin se quedó pasmada por la afirmación tan determinada de Naruto. Según ella, nunca había dado un beso en su vida. De hecho, Suigetsu era el único que, en su momento, la llegó a besar, y nadie más. Sin embargo, ahora resulta que, de acuerdo al rubio, Karin dio su primer beso mucho antes que con Suigetsu. Y no lo dio con cualquiera, sino que había besado, a nada más y nada menos, que al apuesto príncipe de los Uzumaki.

Pero haciendo un poco de memoria, Karin finalmente recordó aquel evento...

.

* * *

.

 **Siete años atrás.**

 _Veinte de Junio. El cumpleaños número doce de Karin finalmente había llegado. Aunque, desafortunadamente para la pequeña pelirroja, su familia era pobre, y no tenían capital suficiente como para hacer una celebración, aún muy modesta, ni para obsequiarle regalos bellos, como era el caso con la nobleza de los Uzumaki. Aunado a ello, en unas semanas sería el aniversario de la inauguración del legendario Clan del Remolino, así que todos los recursos de la población estarían enfocados a aquel masivo evento de los Uzumaki._

 _Actualmente, el padre adoptivo de la pequeña pelirroja, Minato Namikaze, estaba de misión fuera del Continente del Viento, en uno de los pueblos de Damascus. La Gran Guerra estaba azotando con furia, y la Aldea del Remolino era uno de los blancos principales de Wintersun. Por ello, para preservar la integridad del Reino del Remolino, se optó por enviar a soldados de clase baja a custodiar, desde las sombras, cada uno de los movimientos de la tirana reina Kaguya, así que el padre de Karin no se hallaba en la aldea._

 _Su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, era otra que andaba atareada con los preparativos próximos al evento legendario del Clan. Apenas y había pasado unas horas con la pequeña Uzumaki, y le había dado un abrazo de cumpleaños. Dado que la familia de Karin era muy pobre, no le pudieron regalar nada, así que todo había sido meramente simbólico. Y lo peor del caso es que Karin, ahora mismo, estaba laborando en las tierras de la Aldea del Remolino, mientras la clase noble únicamente se regodeaba y se vanagloriaba de sus bienes y posesiones._

 _Karin detestaba el feudalismo impuesto por la Aldea del Remolino. Hasta cierto punto, deseaba que Kaguya Otsutsuki invadiera el Continente del Viento, y acabara con todos los privilegios fascistas de la clase noble. Al menos, Kaguya acabaría con las regalías de aquellos despreciables feudales, y los dejaría en las ruinas totales, laborando eternamente por apenas unas migajas de pan. Aunque Kaguya era potencialmente peor, ya que, a comparación de la oligarquía del Remolino, ella era una autoritaria absolutista, o como le conocen en el mundo: Una dictadora._

 _Karin se vio a sí misma sucia de tierra y lodo. Su visión fallaba constantemente, al haber ella nacido con problemas de miopía, y obviamente tendría ése padecimiento de por vida, dado que sus padres no tenían dinero para adquirir unas gafas que mejoraran su visión. Para empeorar las cosas, había una lluvia algo fuerte en la zona, y caía sin piedad sobre los trabajadores de las tierras del Clan Uzumaki. Las lágrimas de Karin se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia, y caían sobre el tierroso suelo, además de que algunos sollozos de la pequeña Uzumaki apenas y se escucharon._

— _Muy bien. ¡La jornada ha terminado! ¡Largo de aquí todos!_ — _mandó hostilmente el dueño de los terrenos._

 _Todos los "trabajadores", si así se les podía llamar a un grupo de esclavos que trabajaban apenas por unas migajas de alimento, se empezaron a retirar de los campos de cultivo, a la orden del amo. Karin se limpió sus pequeñas manos, y se retiró las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos rubí con su delicado antebrazo. La pequeña Uzumaki estaba agotada de tener que laborar casi catorce horas, y únicamente quería descansar un poco. Al menos quería poder dormir unas cuántas horas más de lo que regularmente le permitirían._

— _¡Oye! ¡Tú, niña!_ — _le llamó el amo de los territorios a Karin._

 _La Uzumaki, un poco temerosa, volvió su mirada al alto oligarca, y asintió levemente._

— _¡El príncipe Naruto demanda tu presencia! ¡Toma un baño, y muévete de una vez!_ — _le ordenó el mandatario._

 _Karin resopló inaudiblemente. Su "cumpleaños" oficialmente estaba arruinado. Ahora, tendría que cumplir con todos los caprichos de aquel rubio vanidoso._

 _Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Karin ya estaba cambiada, y se hallaba ante aquel elegante palacio de la Aldea del Remolino. La pequeña Uzumaki no podía estar más furiosa que de costumbre. Su santo lo pasaría con un engreído mocoso, hijo de la familia más poderosa de todas. Era increíble cómo aquel pequeño rubio era tan orgulloso, teniendo en cuenta que su madre, Mito Uzumaki, era una persona conocida por ser de gran amabilidad y compasión. Múltiples veces, la reina Mito auxiliaba como podía a los más necesitados; sin embargo, el caso para su esposo era todo lo contrario. Hanzo era despiadado, y un tirano. De hecho, el rey Uzumaki era quien había aprobado la esclavitud de las clases bajas, y por desgracia Naruto había heredado la actitud arrogante de su padre._

 _Aunque, por otro lado, el pequeño Uzumaki era bastante bien parecido, para sus casi trece años. Karin no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia aquel rubio orgulloso, dado que sus hormonas recién estaban despertando. Y si a éso se le aunaba que el Uzumaki, aún a tan temprana edad, irradiaba un potente aire de masculinidad, prácticamente las féminas caían a los pies del pequeño príncipe de los Uzumaki._

 _Karin finalmente ingresó a aquel enorme palacio de los Uzumaki, y afortunadamente, para la pequeña Uzumaki, fue recibida por la reina Mito._

— _Karin-chan_ — _le saludó amablemente la reina_ — _Escuché que hoy es tu cumpleaños._

 _Karin no sabía si sentirse feliz o furiosa de que le recordaran su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, no iba a descargar su furia contra la amable reina de los Uzumaki. Finalmente, Mito había ayudado a Karin en todo lo que estuvo dentro de sus posibilidades._

— _Así es, mi Lady_ — _reverenció respetuosamente Karin, con una inclinación._

 _Mito sonrió dulcemente, y en un instante se arrodilló, y abrazó a la pequeña Uzumaki. Karin, al principio, se sorprendió un poco; no obstante, la pelirroja devolvió el mismo gesto. La pequeña Uzumaki no se contuvo más, y soltó sus lágrimas, y un llanto casi inaudible. Y obviamente, a la bondadosa reina Mito se le partió el corazón de escuchar el llanto de la pequeña ojirubí. Las propias lágrimas de la reina salieron de sus fanales, y sus sollozos se mezclaron con el llanto de Karin. Cuanto daría ella porque Karin tuviera acceso a una vida digna._

— _Por favor. No llores más, pequeña. Me parte el alma verte tan dolida_ — _le suplicó la reina a la pequeña Uzumaki._

 _Tras unos minutos, Karin finalmente se tranquilizó, y se separó suavemente de la amable reina. Mito tomó las suaves mejillas de la pequeña pelirroja, y besó dulcemente la frente de la ojirubí, quien se sintió tan tranquila con aquella muestra de afecto de parte de aquella hermosa y poderosa reina Uzumaki._

 _Karin amaba a aquella bondadosa reina, tanto como los pobres y necesitados lo hacían. Mito representaba amor y compasión. Era como si Dios mismo hubiese encarnado en aquella dulce gobernante. De hecho, Karin la consideraba como una segunda madre, y admiraba la elegancia, y la fortaleza de su reina._

 _Mito nuevamente abrazó a la pequeña Karin. La amaba como a una hija. De hecho, Mito veía en ella una parte de sí misma. Cambiaría su trono, sus bienes, y su posición como oligarca con tal de que su pueblo esclavizado tuviese libertad. Pero sobre todo, Mito cambiaría toda su vida, por tener a una hija como Karin Uzumaki._

— _Karin-chan... Te amo demasiado... Eres como una hija para mí..._ — _musitó amorosamente la hermosa reina, aún abrazando a la ojirubí._

 _Karin se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su reina. La pequeña Uzumaki abrazó aún más fuerte a la monarca, y enterró su cabeza en el voluptuoso pecho de la reina. Finalmente, su cumpleaños no fue tan malo, después de todo._

— _Le agradezco su gentileza, Mito-sama_ — _susurró Karin._

 _Una vez que se separaron, Mito guió a la pequeña pelirroja hacia la habitación del rubio. Karin se sintió un poco incómoda, cuando el resto de los sirvientes de la dinastía principal la observaron inquisidoramente, y es que Mito había tomado la pequeña mano de Karin, y caminaba con ella, como si fuese su propia hija. Lógicamente, ninguno se atrevería a cuestionar el actuar de la reina Mito. Primero porque ellos también eran simples sirvientes, y segundo porque nadie dentro del Clan, además del rey Uzumaki, se atrevería a cuestionar la autoridad de la reina Mito, a menos que quieran ser desterrados del Clan._

 _Al final, llegaron a la habitación del príncipe del Clan Uzumaki. Sin mayor cuidado, Mito abrió la puerta. Afortunadamente, ésta vez Naruto no tenía mujerzuelas dentro de su habitación, como solía hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaba recostado, y bebiendo vino. Mito afiló su mirada, y dirigió sus oscuros orbes a los de su hijo._

— _¿Qué te he dicho sobre las bebidas alcohólicas, Naruto?_ — _le reprendió la reina a su hijo._

 _El príncipe se encogió de hombros._

— _Papá dijo que podía tomar lo que yo quisiera. Que por éso soy de la nobleza_ — _aludió como sin nada el pequeño Uzumaki._

 _La reina Mito resopló. Realmente detestaba a su esposo. Ella había sido entregada en matrimonio a la fuerza, sin opción alguna para repelar. Su esposo, era un verdadero cerdo misógino, explotador, avaricioso, desalmado, y todos los peores adjetivos existentes en el mundo. Si no fuese porque Mito tenía a un hijo que criar, y a un pueblo al cual proteger, ella ya hubiese asesinado al tirano y despiadado monarca de los Uzumaki._

— _Como sea. Mientras vivas bajo_ _ **MI**_ _casa, no vas a volver a beber una sola gota de alcohol. ¿Me entendiste?_ — _espetó la reina, quien se encaminó al rubio, y le arrebató la botella._

— _Tsk. Sí, como sea_ — _masculló el rubio._

 _La reina Mito volvió su mirada a la pequeña pelirroja, y le sonrió dulcemente._

— _Karin-chan. Te encargo a mi hijo. Espero que se diviertan._

 _Karin asintió. Lo menos que sucedería era que se divertirían. De éso estaba segura. Era algo insoportable tener que aguantar la increíble arrogancia de Naruto. Aunque, curiosamente, de un tiempo a hoy día, el pequeño Uzumaki se había comportado un tanto más amable para con ella._

— _Descuide, Mito-sama_ — _le replicó con respeto Karin._

 _La Uzumaki salió de la habitación, dejando a Karin y a Naruto juntos._

 _Cuando se cerró la puerta de los aposentos del Uzumaki, el rubio sonrió zorrunamente, y se acercó de inmediato a Karin. La chica fue tomada un poco por sorpresa, pero recuperó su semblante de inmediato, e hizo una respetuosa reverencia, aunque, en realidad, tenía ganas de hundir su puño en el soberbio rostro del príncipe de su pueblo._

— _Lamento el retraso, príncipe Naruto. Las labores terminaron bastante tarde_ — _se excusó Karin, aunque sin emoción alguna._

 _Naruto mantuvo su sonrisa socarrona, y se encogió de hombros._

— _Meh. Qué importa. Total que me diste unos instantes para seguir bebiendo aquel delicioso vino_ — _expresó Naruto._

 _Karin tenía ganas de rodar los ojos; sin embargo, prefirió contener sus ganas de hacerlo._

— _¿Hay algo que desee, mi Lord?_ — _preguntó amablemente la pequeña Uzumaki, aunque el ser servicial era lo que menos pretendía en ése momento._

 _Naruto amplió su sonrisa, y se acercó a su "esclava"._

— _Ahora que recuerdo, hoy es tu cumpleaños. ¿No es así, Karin-chan?_ — _aludió el rubio._

 _Karin se extrañó un poco de que Naruto supiese el día de su santo. Sin embargo, también cabía la posibilidad de que la reina Mito le hubiese transmitido aquella información. De igual manera, Karin pasó por alto aquel detalle._

— _En efecto, príncipe Naruto_ — _corroboró la pequeña pelirroja._

— _Y si es que lo preguntas, mamá estuvo parloteando todo el día de ello_ — _referenció el chico._

— _Entiendo — replicó calmadamente la pelirroja, al confirmar sus sospechas._

— _En fin. Supongo que lo menos que mereces es un regalo. Espérame un momento_ — _le ordenó el rubio._

 _Karin se quedó extrañada con el comentario del Uzumaki, pero obedeció el mandato de su monarca. Seguramente, el rubio saldría con alguna ocurrencia, o algo gracioso, aunque no lo sería mucho para ella. No obstante, el rubio volvió de haber sacado una pequeña caja elegante de un buró. El príncipe del Clan del Viento extendió aquella pequeña caja a la Uzumaki, y ella se quedó extrañada del comportamiento de su príncipe._

— _¿Qué esperas? Tómalo_ — _le demandó Naruto, con algo de impaciencia._

— _Naruto-sama. No es necesario que me obsequie nada. Para mí es un honor poder servirle_ — _rebatió Karin, aunque ni ella misma se creía aquello._

 _El rubio, sin embargo, resopló molesto. Naruto tomó algo agresivo una de las manos de la pequeña pelirroja, quien sintió cómo un calor le recorría todo el cuerpo. El ojizafiro le entregó a la fuerza el paquete, y usó la otra mano de la ojirubí para cerrarla contra el paquete._

— _Sólo tómalo. ¿De acuerdo? No te lo estoy pidiendo de favor. Es una orden_ — _demandó el rubio._

 _Karin se resignó, y asintió._

— _Le agradezco su generosidad, príncipe Naruto_ — _replicó Karin, con una reverencia._

— _¿No vas a abrirlo?_ — _le cuestionó el monarca._

 _Karin obedeció a su príncipe. La Uzumaki retiró el lazo que adornaba la pequeña caja que le había entregado el rubio, y levantó la cubierta de aquel paquete, y cuando desveló el regalo, Karin se quedó con los ojos completamente anonadados._

 _El regalo de la Uzumaki era nada más y nada menos que un par de gafas bellamente adornadas. En sí, el material con el que estaba fabricado el armazón era de una extraña aleación, la cual se veía resistente y duradera. Las lentes eran de diamante pulido, muy bello, aunque había sido opacado para evitar el reflejo de la luz. Asímismo, aquellas gafas tenían un par de gomas, fabricadas en alquimia, donde se ubicaba el puente de la nariz._

— _Anda. Pruébatelos_ — _le informó Naruto._

 _Nuevamente, Karin obedeció el mandato de su monarca, y se colocó aquel par de anteojos, y cuando lo hizo, ya no tuvo una visión miope y borrosa. Ahora, la pequeña pelirroja veía perfectamente. Por primera vez en su vida, Karin Uzumaki podía ver tan perfecto como el agua._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Puedes ver claramente?_ — _inquirió el príncipe del Clan del Viento._

 _Karin asintió con una bella sonrisa, que cautivó al Uzumaki._

— _Le agradezco mucho por éste regalo_ — _musitó la chica, con una reverencia._

 _Y ésta vez, Karin realmente estaba agradecida y feliz con el príncipe del Clan del Remolino._

— _Éso es uno. Hay otras dos sorpresas para ti_ — _aludió Naruto._

— _¿Eh? ¿Mas sorpresas?_ — _susurró Karin._

 _El monarca asintió._

— _Hablé con mi padre. Bueno... Más bien dicho, hablamos mi madre y yo con él_ — _corrigió el rubio_ — _El punto es que logramos convencer a mi padre de que, a partir de ahora, trabajarás para mí de tiempo completo. Ya no laborarás más en los campos de cultivo._

 _Karin ahora no tenía ni palabras que decir. Su mente estaba en estado de shock. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso aquel rubio había dicho que ya no sería explotada como una vil esclava? Parecía un fantasioso sueño de parte de la pequeña Uzumaki. Sin embargo, Naruto la movió un poco, para ver si así reaccionaba la pelirroja de ojos rubíes._

— _Hey... ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te quedas así?_ — _preguntó el rubio._

— _No... No es nada, mi Lord. Será un honor para mí el estar a sus servicios_ — _reverenció Karin, aún más feliz._

— _Bien. Ésa es la segunda sorpresa. Y ahora, la tercera._

 _Karin estaba ansiosa de ver cuál era la susodicha sorpresa que Naruto le tenía preparada. No obstante, Karin se alarmó cuando el rubio se acercó sensual a la chica, la atrapó entre sus brazos, y antes de que Karin pudiera enunciar palabra alguna, Naruto selló sus labios con los de ella._

 _Karin se quedó pasmada de sentir los cálidos labios del príncipe que tanto le gustaba, desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo, la pequeña Uzumaki cerró sus ojos, y tímidamente respondió el beso, aunque lo hacía con absoluta torpeza. Aquel era el primer beso de Karin, y se lo estaba dando el apuesto pelirrubio de ojos azulados. Naruto mordió suavemente el labio de Karin, y le forzó a la chica a abrir la boca. Aprovechando el momento, el príncipe del Clan del Viento besó profundamente a su pelirroja, y hundió su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella, para comenzar una batalla entre ambas lenguas._

 _Se notaba la amplia experiencia de Naruto, para con los actos eróticos, dado que aquel beso había logrado humedecer a Karin. Obviamente, la ojirubí no tenía ni idea de qué eran ésas sensaciones, pues, a su corta edad, jamás había tenido ninguna clase de encuentros sexuales. Aunque, justo en aquel momento, estaba reciprocando aquel húmedo beso como podía._

 _Pasados unos segundos, finalmente ambos se separaron. Karin tenía las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, y su mirada entrecerrada. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo en sus írises de fuego, y su respiración estaba entrecortada. Por parte de Naruto, éste se mantenía tranquilo, aunque con una sonrisa orgullosa. Su ego no le permitía mostrarle a la pequeña ojirubí que realmente le había fascinado probar sus labios. Sin embargo, si Naruto pudiera tener la opción de poder besar de nuevo los suaves labios de la Uzumaki, la tomaría de inmediato._

— _Ésa es tu tercera sorpresa_ — _comunicó ronco Naruto, quien finalmente se separó de la bella pelirroja._

 _Karin se quedó paralizada en su sitio. Aún su cerebro no podía procesar lo que había sucedido hace algunos segundos. No obstante, un toque en los hombros, por parte de la mano derecha del príncipe de los Uzumaki, la alertó. Ahora, Naruto estaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, mirándola con absoluta serenidad._

— _Vámonos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, antes de dormir_ — _concluyó el rubio, para finalmente salir de la habitación._

 _Karin sacudió su cabecita un poco, aunque después sonrió levemente._

 _Definitivamente, su cumpleaños no había sido tan malo, después de todo._

.

* * *

.

 _Aconteció, entonces, otro año. Un año extrañamente agradable para la pequeña Uzumaki. Karin, ahora la sirviente oficial del príncipe de los Uzumaki, se hallaba algo atareada con los preparativos del palacio de la dinastía principal de los Uzumaki. En realidad, tan sólo se trataba de limpieza general, y la colocación de algunos adornos. No obstante, debido a que el palacio de la reina Mito era enorme, les llevaba bastante tiempo a los sirvientes el mantener en orden todo._

 _Karin, en sí, no se podía quejar del todo. Era cierto que era tedioso y laborioso mantener en orden la habitación del príncipe Uzumaki, pues éste era un completo desastre. También era monótona la labor que la pequeña pelirroja hacía. Básicamente, consistía en cumplir con los caprichos de su príncipe, y de llevar toda clase de trastos de cocina a su habitación, con alimento en ellos, lógicamente, y volverlos a llevar a la cocina, una vez que estaban vacíos. Lo otro, era tener que pasar el noventa por ciento del tiempo dentro de la habitación del rubio, haciéndole compañía, mientras que el restante diez por ciento se trataba de acompañarle a fiestas increíblemente sosas y fastidiosas. Ahora que Karin experimentaba de primera mano la vida de la nobleza, ya no envidiaba a la dinastía principal de los Uzumaki, o al menos no tanto como solía hacerlo._

 _Pero, por otro lado, aquello era_ _ **infinitamente**_ _mejor que laborar en sucios campos de cultivo. Además de todo, el ser la sirvienta privada del ojizafiro, y su dama de compañía en eventos, realmente no era tan malo. Karin, por lo regular, se la pasaba hablándole y entreteniendo al pequeño príncipe Uzumaki. En otras ocasiones, las cosas se ponían más íntimas, y ambos chicos se besaban y acariciaban pasionalmente. La pelirroja aún no entendía porqué el rubio la besaba repentinamente, pero ella no oponía resistencia, ya que siempre le gustó el pelirrubio._

 _Ahora, ambos chicos tenían trece años, aunque Karin era menor que Naruto por casi un año. Sin embargo, la adolescencia ahora les había hecho cambios notorios a ambos chicos. Naruto era un poco más alto de lo que de por sí ya era, rondando los un metro setenta de estatura. Su complexión se había hecho ligeramente masculina, aunque aún mostraba algunos escasos rasgos de niñez. No obstante, no por ello dejaba de ser increíblemente apuesto, y todo un casanova con las damas del Remolino, algo que, muy dentro de ella, irritaba a Karin._

 _Karin, por su parte, se había vuelto más hermosa. Su figura se había hecho más femenina, con la llegada de su pubertad. Sus caderas, aunque aún en desarrollo, ya se hacían más anchas, y su cintura empezaba a construirse bastante femenina. Sus piernas se habían hecho más estilizadas y esbeltas. Sus senos, aunque aún eran pequeños, ya se hacían notorios a través de la ropa, y su rostro ya había adquirido un aspecto de ángel caído del Firmamento: Una nariz respingada, ojos grandes y bellos, labios carnosos, y una tersa piel cremosa._

— _Hey. Karin-chan_ — _le llamó el príncipe de los Uzumaki._

 _La pelirroja volvió su mirada al apuesto rubio, quien le observaba desde lo alto del palco._

— _¿Qué sucede, joven Naruto?_ — _le preguntó calmadamente Karin._

— _¿Aún no terminas de limpiar? Tienes que arreglarte para ser mi dama de compañía. ¡Date prisa!_ — _demandó algo molesto el Uzumaki._

 _Karin rodó los ojos de manera imperceptible._

— _En un momento estaré lista, Naruto-sama_ — _aseguró la ojirubí, con una reverencia._

 _Al cabo de unos diez minutos, finalmente Karin salía de su pequeño aposento. La Uzumaki ahora vestía un elegante vestido de una sola pieza. Éste era de un color violeta, de una tela muy fina y a la vez exótica, tanto así que ni ella misma sabía de qué realmente estaba hecho aquel elegante vestido. Igualmente, portaba un par de finos guantes largos blancos, hechos de seda, y unas zapatillas con adornos de piedras preciosas. La Uzumaki tenía un peinado bastante bello, el cual dejaba ver sus delicados hombros que le escurrirían la saliva a cualquier chico de su edad. La ojirubí también tenía un maquillaje discreto, pero que la hacía lucir muy hermosa. Si era honesta, ni Karin misma se reconocía en ése momento._

 _Naruto ya estaba esperando a su dama de compañía en el vestíbulo principal del palacio. Cuando el rubio vio a la pelirroja vestida con aquel impresionante vestido, y maquillada tan discreta, pero elegantemente, el ojizafiro se quedó con los ojos anonadados por la impresionante belleza de su Karin-chan, y por la increíble transformación que había dado con aquel cambio de apariencia. Realmente, Karin parecía una señorita propia de la nobleza. La pelirroja, de hecho, le recordaba mucho a su madre._

 _Tan pronto bajó Karin al vestíbulo, Naruto se acercó a la bella chica en zancadas, y la besó pasionalmente en los labios. La ojirubí se impresionó un poco, pero, una vez que había correspondido el pasional beso de Naruto, se separó diligentemente del apuesto príncipe de los Uzumaki._

— _Por Dios, joven Naruto... Tranquilícese, por favor_ — _le pidió amablemente Karin._

— _¿Por qué? Eres mi chica. ¿No es así?_ — _aseguró arrogante el rubio._

 _Karin tenía ganas de resoplar en fastidio, pero optó por no hacer tanto drama de un simple comentario tan egocéntrico de parte del príncipe de su pueblo._

— _Me temo que no es así, joven Naruto — rebatió amablemente la chica — Soy su dama de compañía, no su concubina._

 _Naruto sonrió zorrunamente ante la brutal asertividad de la hermosa pelirroja. La realidad es que el rubio ya tenía planes para con su increíblemente preciosa dama de compañía. Aquel mismo día, sería el día en que pasarían un momento bastante "íntimo", para ser totalmente diligentes._

— _Como sea. El punto es que yo te puedo besar, y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo. Tú eres mi amante, y debes comportarte como tal — determinó soberbio Naruto._

 _Karin gruñó totalmente inaudible, y afiló su mirada rubí; sin embargo, prefirió no responder nada al respecto. A fin de cuentas, le gustara o no, Naruto tenía privilegios sobre de ella, al ser Karin la "esclava" de Naruto. Una "esclava" con muchos privilegios, que otras no tenían, eso sí, aunque a costo de que tuviese que besarse con el increíblemente apuesto Uzumaki. Era una suerte, de hecho, que Naruto no la haya obligado a tener sexo con él... Aún..._

— _¿Nos vamos, joven Naruto? La fiesta comenzará en un par de horas — aludió Karin, con tal de no seguir con aquella banal e incómoda conversación._

 _Naruto sonrió galante, y arqueó su brazo izquierdo, en una muda orden a su dama de compañía a que se enredara a su extremidad. Karin no expresó palabra alguna, y simplemente ancló su brazo derecho al zurdo del rubio. Aún así, Naruto le plantó un último y profundo beso en los labios a la pelirroja, antes de encaminarse junto con ella al carruaje real._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _La fiesta no podría haber sido de lo más aburrida. Karin respetaba el hecho de que era una tradición milenaria el aniversario del Clan del Remolino, uno de los Clanes más poderosos de todo Terra, junto con el de los Uchiha. De hecho, Karin se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a uno de los más míticos y ancestrales Clanes de toda la historia. Sin embargo, la manera en que se regocijaban la clase noble, era simplemente deplorable. Alcohol, drogas, glotonería, y sobre todo sexo desenfrenado y lujurioso, era la "celebración" de la clase noble. Los únicos que no participaban de ello, era la elegante reina Mito, quien siempre había sido una auténtica dama, y el príncipe Naruto, aunque éste último más por amenaza de su madre. Aún así, aquello no evitó que el rubio se alcoholizara bastante._

 _Al ver que Naruto ahora estaba comportándose como un completo imbécil, Karin decidió que su "amo" ya había bebido bastante, así que se decidió a sacar al pelirrubio de aquella fiesta, y llevarlo de vuelta al palacio. Karin, entonces, se encaminó a su príncipe, y le tomó por el pecho, mientras que éste apenas y se podía levantar. Karin hizo un sobreesfuerzo, para finalmente erguir correctamente al príncipe de los Uzumaki, quien se tambaleaba constantemente._

— _Bien, joven Naruto. Creo que ya ha bebido bastante — le reprendió suavemente la ojirubí al rubio — Ya es hora de que volvamos al palacio._

— _Oh... Vamos... Karin-chan... La noche es joven... — articuló absolutamente ebrio el rubio — Ni siquiera me he cogido a algunas chicas..._

 _Karin bufó bastante enojada, al escuchar el descaro de aquel chico. ¿Qué significaban aquellos besos que siempre le daba, entonces? Seguramente, para Naruto solamente era un juego. Tal vez, hace un año, le habría parecido algo cruel y despiadado. Sin embargo, Karin conocía a la perfección al príncipe de su pueblo, y sabía que Naruto era un completo mujeriego, aún para su corta edad._

— _Ya deje de decir ésas cosas, Naruto-ōjisama. Ya está bastante ebrio. Volvamos al palacio — expresó Karin, pasando uno de los brazos del rubio por sus hombros._

 _Naruto se dejó guiar hacia su carruaje real. Durante el trayecto, el rubio se quedó dormido en su carruaje, mientras que Karin observaba a través de aquella ventanilla del vehículo. Apenas y había visto a su madre en aquellos días, puesto que ahora, prácticamente, vivía en el palacio real de la dinastía principal de los Uzumaki. Y no es que a ella le fascinara tanto el vivir en aquella elegante mansión, más que nada porque debía estar al pendiente de su "amo". Sin embargo, era éso, o tener que volver a laborar como una campesina, bajo la lluvia, o incluso un crudo invierno._

 _Cuando finalmente llegaron al palacio, nuevamente Karin tomó el torso del rubio, por la espalda de éste, y pasó el brazo derecho del Uzumaki por sus hombros. Como pudo, Karin lo arrastró hasta los aposentos del príncipe del Clan del Remolino, el cual, para desgracia de la chica, se hallaba hasta el último piso. En momentos como ésos, Karin detestaba tener que ser una sirvienta de la familia noble del Clan del Viento, y en momentos como ésos, añoraba el ser una vil esclava. Al menos no tendría que lidiar con el hijo embriagado de la dinastía principal._

 _Cuando finalmente llegaron a la elegante y enorme habitación del rubio, Karin depositó a Naruto sobre aquella cómoda y amplia cama tamaño rey. Sin embargo, cuando la Uzumaki hizo un ademán de retirarse de los aposentos del ojizafiro, el príncipe Uzumaki le tomó firmemente de su delicado y delgado brazo, deteniendo con efectividad el andar de la pelirroja. Karin, obviamente, volvió su mirada a los oscurecidos orbes de su monarca._

— _Príncipe Naruto... ¿Qué suce-_

 _La bella ojirubí ahogó un grito, cuando Naruto la haló un poco fuerte hacia su cama, mediante lo cual provocó que la pequeña Uzumaki cayera justo al lado de él. Y cuando Karin estaba a punto de reincorporarse de aquella cómoda cama, Naruto se dio la vuelta, y quedó encimado sobre el femenino cuerpo de la pelirroja. Aquello, lógicamente, sorprendió a la Uzumaki, quien estaba sumamente abochornada, y le palpitaba el corazón en el pecho, con intensidad._

— _Naruto-sama... ¿Qué hace? — musitó nerviosa Karin._

— _Shhh... No te asustes, Karin-chan. No te haré daño — aseguró el pelirrubio._

 _Naruto entonces selló sus labios con los de la pelirroja. Karin se impresionó un poco, pero correspondió aquel gesto del monarca del Viento. Era cierto que Karin no quería comportarse como una vil mujerzuela, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída por aquel apuesto príncipe pelirrubio. Era demasiado guapo y varonil, aún para su corta edad. La ojirubí enredó tímidamente sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto, mientras que éste hizo lo propio en la pequeña cintura de su "sirvienta"._

 _Los besos y caricias subieron pronto de tono, cuando Naruto atrapó los pequeños senos de la Uzumaki. Karin gimió al sentir cómo el rubio amasaba sus pequeños pechos, y cuando el apuesto ojizafiro insertó su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella. Karin quería detenerlo, pero su cuerpo le traicionaba, y devolvía aquellas caricias eróticas que el monarca del Remolino le proporcionaba. Y al cabo de unos segundos, Karin se rindió completamente a los placeres carnales que le demandaba su cuerpo._

 _Pronto las ropas de ambos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Karin, actualmente, se hallaba en ropa interior, sentada a horcajadas en el regazo de Naruto. Entretanto, el rubio estaba con su pantalón, y completamente desnudo del torso. Los besos que ambos se proporcionaban ahora eran completamente eróticos y húmedos, al igual que las caricias a los cuerpos carecían de pudor y de discreción. No había una sola parte del cuerpo que no fuese recorrida por ambos. Y pese a que Karin, en un principio, era bastante torpe en las caricias, pronto se vio a sí misma aprendiendo velozmente, instruida por la amplia experiencia de Naruto._

 _El resto de las prendas de ambos también desaparecieron, en cuestión de tiempo. Naruto ahora amasaba los senos expuestos de su Karin-chan, escuchando embelesado el cómo la Uzumaki jadeaba, sollozaba, y gemía dulcemente de placer, al mismo tiempo que la ojirubí se mordía el labio, y se retorcía del tremendo gozo que experimentaba. Mientras tanto, Karin restregaba constantemente su vagina contra el pene de Naruto, igualmente fascinándose de escuchar los roncos gruñidos de placer del príncipe de su pueblo._

 _Naruto se llevó uno de los pezones de Karin a su boca, y comenzó a succionar con intensidad el seno de la pelirroja. Su mano izquierda se ocupó de seguir acariciando el pecho derecho de la ojirubí, mientras su mano diestra la llevó al trasero de la Uzumaki. Karin únicamente se limitaba a acariciar con ternura la espesa cabellera rubia del hombre de sus sueños. Porque sí. Karin debía admitir que, desde hace un tiempo, se empezaba a enamorar del príncipe de su pueblo. El rubio succionó como un auténtico bebé los pequeños senos de Karin, intercalando entre uno y otro ocasionalmente, para darle la misma terriblemente exquisita tortura._

 _Sin embargo, aquello ya no satisfacía a ambos. Tras unos minutos de que el rubio se amamantaba de los pechos de Karin, el rubio se recostó completamente, y llevó la cadera de su Karin-chan a su rostro, de modo que ambos quedaron en un erótico sesenta y nueve. Y con aquella posición, el monarca del Remolino tomó las nalgas de su dama de compañía, y usó sus pulgares para revelar la hermosa vagina rosada de la Uzumaki. Tan pronto aquellos pliegues rosados hicieron acto de presencia, Naruto hundió su rostro entre aquella entrepierna, y empezó a succionar, chupar, lamer, y a beber de la deliciosa vagina de Karin._

 _La chica no se quedó atrás. Karin tomó aquel pene de su chico, el cuan debía tener cerca de quince centímetros de longitud. La pelirroja lo hundió de inmediato en su boca, y comenzó a devorar aquel trozo de carne que le parecía muy hermoso. Karin succionaba el glande, y pasaba su lengua por aquella cabeza del pene de su amado. Entretanto, su mano derecha masturbaba suavemente el tallo de aquella verga, y su mano zurda acariciaba los testículos del apuesto pelirrubio._

 _Al cabo de tantas estimulaciones, el orgasmo les llegó a ambos. Karin gimió intensamente el nombre del rubio, y expulsó todos sus fluidos vaginales en el rostro del Uzumaki. Naruto se bebió todos aquellos dulces jugos vaginales de su Karin-chan, y sorbió hasta la última gota de la aún empapada vagina de la chica. El rubio también expulsó su semen dentro de la boca de la Uzumaki, quien hizo su mejor esfuerzo de beberse el esperma de aquel chico que tanto le gustaba. pero al ser abundante la cantidad de semen expulsado del pene de Naruto, Karin sentía que se ahogaba, así que se vio forzada a separarse del pene de su amado, y tosió algo intenso, al tener demasiado esperma en su garganta._

 _Ya bastante excitado, Naruto se retiró a la chica de su cuerpo, y se sentó de nuevo en posición de loto. Hábilmente, el Uzumaki volvió a sentar a horcajadas a su hermosa pelirroja, quien estaba absolutamente abochornada, y no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada al rubio. Naruto limpió los rastros de semen de la comisura de los labios de su pelirroja, con su mano, y después la besó pasionalmente. Karin devolvió tímida el gesto, aunque, en segundos, también lo transformó en un beso pasional y erótico._

 _Naruto entonces llevó su pene a la entrada vaginal de Karin, quien se alarmó al palpar el cabezón glande de su rubio con sus pliegues vaginales._

— _Naruto-ōjisama... Por favor... Espere... — musitó Karin, con algo de miedo._

— _¿Qué pasa, hermosa? — preguntó con la voz ronca el rubio._

— _Es que yo... No quiero hacer ésto... — rebatió tímidamente la chica_ — _No aún..._

— _Yo sí quiero hacerte mía, Karin-chan — aseguró Naruto._

— _N-No... Es que..._

— _¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo, bebé? — cuestionó el rubio, entre enojado y dolido._

 _Karin, sin embargo, negó, creando mayor enojo en el monarca Uzumaki. No obstante, cuando Naruto la iba a empujar bruscamente, Karin habló._

— _No es éso... Es que yo... Yo nunca he..._

 _Naruto comprendió el temor de su chica. Aquello implicaba que Karin aún era virgen, y que nunca había hecho el amor con alguien; algo bastante lógico, considerando la corta edad de trece años de la pelirroja. El rubio sonrió orgulloso, y su ego se disparó a los cielos. Aquello quería decir que él tendría el honor de tomar la virginidad de aquella hermosa pelirroja con ojos de fuego. Naruto se fundió en un nuevo beso con su hermosa dama de compañía, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo._

— _Pues entonces serás únicamente mía, princesa — ronroneó seductor el rubio, una vez que se separó de los labios de Karin._

 _Y antes de que le diera oportunidad a la Uzumaki de repelar, Naruto se hundió de una sola estocada dentro de la vagina de la pelirroja. Karin ahogó un sollozo de dolor, cuando sintió cómo Naruto perforó aquel suave himen que atestiguaba su virginidad. Un hilillo de sangre se escapó de la vagina de Karin, y se escurrió por el grueso pene del Uzumaki. El rubio sonrió orgulloso de haber tomado el tesoro más preciado de su pelirroja, aunque también hacía lo posible para que no le doliera tanto a la chica la pérdida de su himen, así que, durante unos minutos, Naruto besó dulcemente a Karin, y acarició con delicadeza la espalda de la chica, en un intento de reducir el dolor por haber sido desvirgada._

 _Karin misma fue quien, instintivamente, empezó a mover sus caderas, metiendo y sacando el pene del rubio. Naruto tomó aquello como una iniciativa para él empezar a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas. El dolor en la vagina de Karin desapareció, como por arte de magia, y se convirtió en un placer inexplicable. El sentir el pene de Naruto, dentro de su vagina, era la mejor sensación a la que había sido expuesta Karin. El glande de su chico se frotaba contra sus suaves, rosadas, y húmedas paredes vaginales, llegando hasta el fondo de ella._

 _Naruto era otro que no hallaba palabras para describir la increíble sensación de percibir el cómo su pene se tallaba contra la húmeda vagina de Karin. En su vida, el príncipe Uzumaki había probado una vagina tan suave y deliciosa como la de la pelirroja. Cada embestida que hacía Naruto, producía un intenso gemido en la chica de cabellos de fuego, y Naruto se excitaba gradualmente, al escuchar la dulce y aniñada voz de su hermosa chica._

 _Y entre embestida y embestida, ambos Uzumaki se hallaron a las puertas de un nuevo orgasmo. Karin gritó intensamente el nombre del chico que, a partir de ahora, oficialmente amaba, a la vez que Naruto hacía lo mismo con el nombre de la pelirroja. Y tras unas embestidas más, finalmente el éxtasis les golpeó brutalmente a ambos. Karin apretó intensamente sus paredes vaginales sobre el pene del rubio, y expulsó todos sus fluidos vaginales, embalsamando la verga de Naruto. El monarca Uzumaki, al sentir cómo aquellas suaves paredes le comprimían tan fuertemente, al grado de que Naruto pensaba que le iría a arrancar su pene, eyaculó con increíble violencia todo su semen dentro de la vagina de Karin._

 _La Uzumaki sintió cada uno de los disparos del esperma de su rubio, dentro de su útero, hasta que inundó completamente su vagina. Cada chorro de semen era un gemido de su parte. Naruto gruñía constantemente, mientras eyaculaba su denso esperma en el interior de la vagina de su "princesa", como él solía llamar a su Karin-chan. Y al cabo de un tiempo, Naruto vació sus testículos dentro de la vagina de Karin, quien colapsó sobre el cuerpo del príncipe del Clan del Viento._

 _No obstante, Naruto no tenía planes de detenerse, sino por el contrario. El rubio le dio hábilmente la vuelta a Karin, y la dejó de espaldas, sentada sobre su regazo. La pelirroja se alertó cuando sintió el glande del pene de Naruto en la entrada de su pequeño y rosado ano. La chica volvió sus ojos atemorizados a la oscurecida mirada zafiro de su compañero, con una notoria angustia._

— _Naruto-sama... Espere... ¡¿Qué hace?! — musitó con miedo la chica._

— _Quiero tener todo tu cuerpo para mí. Toda tu virginidad debe ser mía — enunció ronco el rubio._

 _Antes de que Karin pudiera responder, Naruto hundió su pene dentro del pequeño recto de la pelirroja, quien soltó un pujido ante el tremendo placer de tener la verga del chico de sus sueños dentro de su ano. Naruto ni le dio oportunidad a Karin de acostumbrarse a su pene, cuando empezó, otra vez, las embestidas dentro del suave y delicioso recto de la hermosa pelirroja._

 _La mente de Karin se nubló por completo cuando una de las manos de Naruto apretaba sus senos con pasión, aunque delicadeza, mientras la otra masturbaba su pequeña vagina, aún chorreante del semen de su amado. La mirada de Karin estaba perdida, y su boca estaba entreabierta. De ella, un hilillo de saliva se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios. Su cuerpo y su mente ya se habían desconectado, y justo ahora Karin únicamente era la víctima del terrible placer que le proporcionaba el apuesto rubio._

 _Naruto pronto atrapó los labios de su Karin-chan, y se fundió en un increíblemente erótico beso con ella. Su razón también se había ido al diablo, y ahora únicamente su cuerpo reaccionaba por puro reflejo. Su pene taladraba dentro del estrecho y caliente ano de Karin. Sus extremidades masturbaban los senos y la vagina de su chica, y su boca devoraba insistentemente los labios de la pelirroja. No había lugar, dentro de la mente de Naruto, que no fuera el darle placer a aquella increíblemente hermosa Uzumaki._

 _Desafortunadamente, toda aquella exquisita estimulación abrumó a la pelirroja con ojos rubíes. Karin bramó de puro éxtasis el nombre de su pelirrubio, y explotó en el orgasmo más intenso de toda la noche. Las paredes rectales de la Uzumaki se apretaron violentamente contra el pene de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que la vagina de la chica expulsaba aún más fluidos de los que había expulsado de por sí en aquella noche. Con un par de estocadas más, y al sentir cómo su verga era comprimida dentro del precioso ano de su Karin-chan, Naruto también llegó a un nuevo orgasmo, mediante un estruendoso gruñido._

 _El semen de Naruto llenó todo el ano de la chica de ojos de fuego. Karin, otra vez, sintió cómo cada disparo de semen llegaba hasta el interior de su intestino, y la retacaba de aquel espeso y cálido esperma. La ojirubí no supo cuántas veces Naruto disparó su semen, dentro del recto de ella; sin embargo, la pequeña Uzumaki sintió todos y cada uno de ellos. Y cuando el rubio terminó de eyacular dentro del ano de Karin, ésta se desplomó de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. El orgasmo fue tan intenso, que Karin perdió la consciencia, al no estar acostumbrada al sexo._

 _Naruto recostó suavemente el cuerpo de su hermosa pelirroja al lado del de él, y acobijó el femenino cuerpo de aquella niña que le había robado el corazón hace un tiempo. Porque efectivamente: Naruto estaba enamorado de Karin Uzumaki, pese a que, quizá, jamás lo admitiría. El rubio estrechó el bonito cuerpo de su "princesa", y la abrazó firmemente contra su cuerpo. El femenino ronquido de su querida Karin-chan le hizo sonreír._

— _Te amo, Karin-chan — musitó dulcemente el rubio, besando una vez más los labios de su hermosa pelirroja._

 _El calor de la chica, el aroma tan característico de ella, así como la suavidad de la piel de Karin funcionaron como un potente somnífero para Naruto. El príncipe Uzumaki acurrucó a su Karin-chan contra su cuerpo, y se durmió abrazado a ella._

.

* * *

.

Karin estaba absolutamente pasmada de aquel recuerdo. Según ella, había perdido su virginidad con aquel horrible reptiliano, al cual asesinó en Xian Yi. Sin embargo, ahora resulta que no sólo su primer beso, sino que su primera vez, por ambos agujeros, había sido con aquel apuesto pelirrubio del cual, en algún momento, ella estuvo profundamente enamorada. No entendía cómo es que se había olvidado completamente de aquel bello recuerdo, ni cómo jamás se percató de que ella había perdido su virginidad con Naruto Uzumaki, príncipe de su pueblo. De hecho, si no mal recuerda, ella sangró cuando el asqueroso reptil, llamado Orochimaru, la había violado en su pueblo natal.

Sin embargo, Karin de inmediato recordó que también el sangrado en su vagina no se había detenido en unos cuantos días, y hasta tuvo que ser hospitalizada de emergencia, con la ayuda de Tenten. Y haciendo mejor memoria, Karin finalmente recordó todo, por lo que se llevó una mano a su rostro, y resopló bastante incrédula.

" _Ahora entiendo por qué tuve aquella horrible infección vaginal..."_ se dijo la Uzumaki, en sus pensamientos _"Ésa maldita serpiente inmunda me provocó un desgarre vaginal"_

Naruto, entretanto, se arrodilló frente a Karin, con una sonrisa torcida y vanidosa.

— ¿Lo ves, Karin-chan? Tú y yo hicimos el amor, como dos verdaderos enamorados — ronroneó sensualmente el mercenario.

El apuesto rubio hizo un ademán de besar los dulces labios de Karin, y ésta estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación. No obstante, la bella ladronzuela le dio un fuerte empujón al rubio, casi hasta que éste cayera sentado, aunque mantuvo su balance. La Uzumaki, rápidamente, se levantó del suelo. Karin alzó de un jalón al rubio, y lo irguió completamente, a la vez que fulminaba los zafiros del mercenario, con sus rubíes de fuego.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Te aprovechaste de mí, idiota! — rebatió agresivamente Karin.

Naruto sonrió soberbiamente, y mantuvo la criogenizante mirada de la bella ladronzuela.

— ¿De verdad? Yo recuerdo que disfrutabas cuando te hacía el amor. Aquella noche, gritaste mi nombre tan sensualmente, que se me quedó grabado a fuego en la mente — aludió sensual el rubio.

— Vuelves a decir algo como éso, y te juro que te voy a arrancar los intestinos — le amenazó la ojirubí.

— No seas así, Karin-chan. Yo realmente te amo. Y si tú no me amaras, no me habrías entregado tu virginidad. Tú eres mía, por derecho — dictaminó seductor el príncipe de los Uzumaki.

Karin resopló bastante molesta, y se apartó unos pasos del rubio.

— ¡Oh! ¡Wow! ¡Tienes mi virginidad! ¡Gran cosa! ¡¿Acaso quieres una galleta?! — se burló la chica, aunque su rostro era iracundo.

— No. Te quiero a ti — afirmó Naruto.

El mercenario no le dio oportunidad a Karin de responder, cuando la atrapó en un firme abrazo, y atrapó los labios de la chica en el proceso con los suyos. Karin se intentó apartar del hombre del cual, por más que odiara admitirlo, seguía profundamente enamorada. Al cabo de algunos segundos, el amor que Karin sentía por el galante pelirrubio salió a flote, y la chica enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto, al igual que devolvió el amoroso beso, entregándose enteramente al chico.

Naruto se separó unos segundos de los labios de Karin, y observó embelesado cómo la hermosa ladronzuela tenía aquel brillo de amor en su mirada. El mercenario sonrió.

— ¿Lo ves, Karin-chan? Tú también me amas — musitó roncamente el rubio.

— Bésame... — suspiró Karin, completamente inconsciente de sus acciones, o sus pensamientos.

Naruto sonrió, y cumplió aquella orden que Karin solicitó, aún si la chica no lo había pensado, y sus labios habían actuado por su propia cuenta. El beso estuvo cargado de tantas emociones: Amor, Nostalgia, Pasión, entre muchas otras. Las manos del rubio acariciaron aquel largo cabello de fuego de la pelirroja, pero pronto las expertas manos de Naruto viajaron a los hermosos muslos de Karin. El príncipe de los Uzumaki acarició lujuriosamente las increíbles piernas de Karin, y apretaron suavemente las nalgas de la chica.

El cuerpo de Karin rememoraba cada caricia del rubio, como si hubiese sido ayer cuando le entregó su virginidad al apuesto príncipe del Clan del Viento. Aunque, a diferencia de aquella vez, el pelirrubio había mejorado notoriamente en las artes amatorias. Seguramente, todas aquellas experiencias carnales que había tenido el Uzumaki, a lo largo de sus viajes, le habían conferido semejante habilidad para con el sexo. Probablemente, Naruto se volvió todo un dios del sexo, gracias a todas las mujeres con las cuales el apuesto ojizafiro había tenido sexo...

... ¡Un Momento!

¡Seguramente aquel mercenario solamente la quería utilizar para saciar sus deseos carnales!

Karin abrió los ojos de inmediato, y se separó bruscamente de su compañero, quien la miró entre confundido, enojado, y sobretodo dolido. La ladronzuela no se lo pensó dos veces, y le soltó una fuerte bofetada al príncipe de los Uzumaki, quien la recibió limpiamente, y se sostuvo la mejilla. El rubio se extrañó aún mas del comportamiento de su "princesa", pues, en un principio, correspondía sus besos y caricias, y en otro lo rechazaba, y lo abofeteaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Jamás te atrevas a volver a besarme, imbécil! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Para mí, tú estás muerto! — masculló irritada Karin.

La pelirroja ni le importó la torrencial lluvia que azotaba a la Ínsula de Thanatos. La Uzumaki salió a zancadas de la tienda de campaña, ignorando por completo el llamado de aquellas hadas que custodiaban la "prisión" del Uzumaki. Dentro de la carpa, Naruto se quedó un momento estático, viendo cómo su Karin-chan desaparecía entre el espeso bosque. Sin embargo, el apuesto pelirrubio sonrió, y se relamió lo labios, saboreando aquel sabor de la dulce boca de Karin, aún impregnada en la suya.

" _Si realmente éso piensas de mí, Karin-chan, haré que te enamores de mí otra vez..."_ se dijo Naruto, para sí mismo.

.

* * *

.

Karin finalmente llegó al campamento, completamente empapada, como si se hubiese echado un clavado a algún estanque de agua, con todo y ropa. Su cabello estaba totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, y sus ropas estaban totalmente entalladas. De hecho, gracias a que Karin estaba absolutamente mojada, de pies a cabeza, su increíble figura de reloj de arena se mostraba, como si sus empapadas prendas de vestir fuesen una segunda piel. Y con ello, se ganó la mirada lujuriosa de todos los hombres, exceptuando Sasuke, a quien no le podría importar menos la Uzumaki.

En alguna otra situación, o escenario, Karin hubiese golpeado a cada uno de aquellos lascivos hombres en el rostro, sin importarle tener que romperse los nudillos. No obstante, Karin no tenía cabeza para ello, tras el amargo reencuentro con aquel traidor de su Clan. De todos modos, ningún hombre se habría atrevido a propasarse con ella, en ningún momento. Si alguna fama se ganó Karin, entre aquellos refugiados, fue la de ser una digna heredera del seudónimo que compartió su madre: La _**Habanero Sangriento**_. Karin era brutalmente sádica, y todos lo supieron cuando mató de una manera tan atroz a un hada enemiga. De aquella hada, lo único que quedaron fueron un montón de vísceras, y sangre esparcida por doquier. así que, a resumidas cuentas, nadie se metía con Karin. No si realmente apreciaban sus vidas.

— ¡Tomate! — le llamó Tenten, quien vio llegar a la pelirroja desde una carpa del campamento — ¿Donde andabas? Te desapareciste un buen tiempo — inquirió la monja.

A Tenten le extrañó ver a Karin toda empapada, aunque optó por no cuestionar más allá de lo necesario. ¿La razón? El rostro molesto de la Uzumaki se lo decía todo. No era el típico enojo de Karin, donde mostraba un rostro iracundo, aunque a la vez infantil. El enojo mostrado por la Uzumaki, en aquel momento, era de fastidio total; tanto así que la mirada de la Uzumaki era bastante heladora que criogenizaría al hombre más rudo del mundo.

— Me quedé atrapada en la carpa de Naruto — replicó solemnemente la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, el tono de voz de Karin implicaba que algo había sucedido dentro de aquella carpa. De hecho, era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Tenten había visto semejante rostro de ira en su compañera. La monja no era estúpida. Conocía muy bien a aquella pelirroja, y sabía que algo, o alguien, había alterado su carácter energético y extrovertido. No obstante, la castaña sabía que debía manejar con cuidado el carácter de su amiga. En momentos como ésos, Tenten temía un poco la actitud de la Uzumaki, ya que sabía lo agresiva que podía llegar a ser.

— Entiendo. Debo suponer que algo sucedió. ¿Cierto? — preguntó Tenten, con diligencia — ¿Deseas hablar de ello? — inquirió de nuevo, tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

Karin suspiró, y se retiró el agua de su rostro empapado.

— No. La verdad es que no. Al menos, no por ahora — se excusó lo mejor que podía Karin.

Era cierto que la Uzumaki constantemente discutía con la pelicastaña, pero también sabía que Tenten era como una hermana mayor para ella. La monja no tenía malas intenciones, al querer conversar con ella, aunque lo cierto era que Karin no tenía cabeza para nada en ése momento. Lo que la pelirroja más quería en ése momento era secarse su empapado cuerpo, y beber unos cuantos tragos de alcohol. Cualquier cosa que le olvidara la incómoda conversación con el príncipe de su pueblo le serviría en ése momento.

— De verdad lo siento, Ten. Pero necesito un tiempo a solas — enunció Karin por lo bajo, para después ingresar a una de las carpas.

La castaña ni tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando Karin desapareció de su visión. La monja estaba verdaderamente consternada por ver de ésa manera a su amiga; sin embargo, respetó su espacio personal. Ya tendría tiempo para que su mejor amiga le contara sus preocupaciones, tal y como una hermana mayor se preocupaba por su pequeña hermana. Porque para Tenten, Karin era su pequeña y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, adorada hermanita.

— Karin-chan... — murmulló preocupada Tenten, viendo cómo la pelirroja entraba a una carpa.

Entretanto, Karin ya se estaba despojando de todas sus prendas, en su tienda de campaña privada. Una vez que se retiró sus empapadas prendas, optó por colocarse una bata de baño, y dejar secar sus empapadas ropas en una especie de tendedero. A continuación, Karin sacó de un pequeño mueble una botella de alcohol, a la cual destapó de inmediato, y le dio un enorme trago. Posteriormente, Karin se recostó en su catre, y acomodó la almohada para poder seguir engulliendo aquella amarga bebida.

Por la cabeza de Karin, pasaron todos aquellos recuerdos que tenía con el príncipe del Clan del Viento. Era cierto que, cuando ella era niña, la bella ladronzuela se había sentido infatuada por aquel apuesto pelirrubio. No obstante, todo sentimiento murió, cuando el mejor guerrero de su Clan prefirió abandonar al pueblo del Remolino a su suerte. Aquello, Karin jamás se lo podría perdonar, al menos no mientras ella siguiera con vida.

El alcohol pronto hizo su efecto, y Karin progresivamente fue quedándose dormida. Ya tendría tiempo de asimilar lo que le deparará el destino.

.

.

 **...**

 **Como siempre, agradezco a las personas que siguen leyendo éste fic. Muchas gracias por su constancia.**

 **He aquí, presento mi pareja crack favorita: El NaruKarin (Y por mucho, mi pareja favorita que involucra a nuestro querido rubio cabeza hueca LOL).**

 **Originalmente, planeaba que éste episodio fuese parte de la sub-serie** ** _"Memorias Olvidadas"_** **. Sin embargo, sentí que era darle demasiada relevancia a personajes secundarios, quienes, aunque importantes para la trama, no son los centrales (Y aclaro, que yo** ** _AMO_** **a Karin-chan). Por otro lado, el episodio realmente no toca tanto el pasado, como para que amerite formar parte de** ** _"Memorias Olvidadas"_** **.**

 **Sé que quizá muchos de ustedes piensen que estoy inundando el fic con temática sexual. Lo cierto, es que hubiese preferido evadir el Lemon en éste capítulo, sobretodo, porque yo misma admito que me he excedido en las escenas sexuales. Quizá varios de ustedes, mis estimados lectores, ya tuvieron más que suficiente de Lemons. Sin embargo, la escena sexual de Karin y Naruto, en el pasado de ellos, era prácticamente indispensable para el desarrollo de la historia de ambos, así que no pude prescindir de escribir un Lemon de ellos.**

 **En todo caso, me disculpo sinceramente si es que he llegado a hartar a mis lectores con la sobreabundancia de escenas sexuales. No quiero dar a entender que éste fic se trata únicamente de sexo. La historia se basa en acción y fantasía, y así la mantendré en los próximos capítulos. Les prometo que las escenas sexuales se reducirán drásticamente en los episodios posteriores (Aunque, mucho me temo, el próximo capítulo incluirá una escena de Lemon, aún así, se reducirán progresivamente).**

 **En fin. Nos vemos dentro de 15 días, linduras ;)**


	34. Preparándose para la Guerra

**Capítulo XXXIV:** Preparándose para la Guerra.

La nueva mañana llegó. Sasuke y Sakura estaba recostados sobre el pastoso suelo de la laguna. El moreno y la hermosa ninfa habían repetido la misma hazaña de antier, en aquella laguna que ahora era su sitio privado, donde podían hacer el amor, y entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Después de haber hecho el amor toda la noche, Sakura casi se desploma dentro de aquel lago. Sin embargo, Sasuke la atrapó, antes de que se precipitara, y la cargó en brazos hasta la orilla de la laguna, donde recostó a su pequeña sobre su musculoso cuerpo. Y con el calor del cuerpo de su Cerezo, el azabache pronto había caído rendido en un profundo sueño.

El Uchiha fue el primero en despertarse, como de costumbre, así que se pasó una mano por el rostro, en un intento de despabilarse completamente. El azabache finalmente abrió sus ojos, y observó el rojo amanecer de la Ínsula de Thanatos. Cuando el moreno dirigió su mirada hacia su pecho, vio embelesado el cómo su hermosa princesa hada estaba dulcemente dormida sobre su musculoso torso. La bella ninfa roncaba de una manera muy femenina, y muy suavemente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír como bobo, al ver a la hermosa hada con un rostro tan pasivo, y una leve sonrisa en aquellos carnosos labios. Sasuke estrechó el bonito cuerpo de la ninfa, con sus musculosos brazos, y plantó un suave beso en la cabeza de Sakura. Aquella acción, sin embargo, terminó de despertar a la hermosa hada.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, mostrando al mundo sus increíbles esmeraldas, aún un poco húmedos del sueño. La ninfa redirigió sus bellos orbes a las obsidianas de su amado, y de inmediato aquellas gemas esmeraldas de la hada brillaron de amor. El rostro de Sakura se iluminó, y su preciosa sonrisa se amplió un poco, aunque aún demostraba ternura y amor.

— Buenos días, Sasu-chan — murmulló dulcemente la ninfa.

Sakura se estiró lo más que pudo, entre el firme agarre de Sasuke, y se colocó a la altura del rostro del moreno. La princesa hada besó amorosamente los labios de su Dulce Príncipe, y enterró sus dedos en la espesa mata azabache del Uchiha, mientras que Sasuke acarició suavemente la tersa piel de la delicada y fina espalda de su princesa. Sasuke se incorporó sentado, y dejó a su Cerezo sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sakura pronto enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado pelinegro, y continuó besando aquellos cálidos labios que siempre le llevaban al Firmamento.

— Sasuke-kun... Espera... — musitó la ninfa, mientras retiraba las traviesas manos del moreno, de su perfecto trasero de burbuja.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó algo molesto el moreno, por haber sido interrumpido.

— Tenemos que volver al campamento. Los chicos deben estar a punto de despertar — aludió Sakura.

— Hmp. Que se vayan al diablo — endilgó el moreno, para después volver a sellar sus labios con los de su pequeña.

Sakura, mas sin en cambio, se separó suavemente del húmedo beso de su amado.

— No, Sasuke-kun. Si saben que nos separamos del grupo, comenzarán a buscarnos como locos. Es mejor que volvamos cuanto antes — repeló la chica de cabellos rosados.

El moreno resopló, pero le dio a Sakura por su lado.

— Bien. Aunque deberíamos darnos un duchazo primero — recomendó el Uchiha.

Sakura se observó a sí misma. La hada notó el semen ya seco de Sasuke en sus piernas, y el esperma fresco y cálido del moreno saliendo de su vagina y ano. Sasuke tenía razón. La ninfa no podía ponerse su ropa, mientras estaba escurriendo del espeso semen de Sasuke de su cavidad vaginal y rectal. La princesa de las hadas suspiró casi imperceptible, y besó suavemente los labios de su Dulce Príncipe.

— Bien. Pero solamente tomaremos un baño. ¿De acuerdo? — sentenció suavemente la ninfa.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente, y Sakura frunció el ceño.

— ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Conozco bien ésa mirada! ¡Solamente nos vamos a bañar, Sasuke-kun! — dictaminó la hada, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su dedo inquisidor a su amado.

— ¿Cuándo pretendí otra cosa, Cerezo? — se excusó el moreno, aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

— ¡Ay! ¡Por Dios, Sasuke-kun! ¡Te conozco desde hace casi diez años! ¡No nací ayer! — afirmó Sakura.

Sin embargo, el moreno aún mantenía su sonrisa.

— Está bien. Démonos un baño, entonces — concluyó el azabache.

Sasuke cargó a Sakura en brazos, tal como un caballero lo hace con su princesa, y la llevó a la laguna. El pelinegro se sumergió en el agua, y colocó a su Cerezo de pie en la laguna. Debido al pequeño tamaño de Sakura, el agua fácilmente le llegaba a los hombros, mientras que a Sasuke le llegaba a la mitad del pecho.

Sakura se humedeció su largo cabello rosado, y se lo peinó con sus pequeñas manos. El moreno aprovechó para acariciar la suave y albina piel de su princesa con sus manos. El Uchiha enjuagó la vagina y el ano de Sakura, usando sus dedos, mediante lo cual produjo algunos suspiros de placer de parte de su niña. Entretanto, Sakura se dio la vuelta, y se abrazó al musculoso cuerpo de su amado Sasuke-kun, mientras que el azabache aún se encontraba lavando la vagina y el ano de ella.

Discretamente, la ninfa también enjuagó el pene semiflácido del moreno. La bella hada tomó con su pequeña mano zurda el enorme pene de Sasuke, y frotó su palma por todo el enorme tronco, acción con la cual Sakura retiró los restos de sus fluidos vaginales de la enorme verga del Uchiha. Lógicamente, la ninfa percibió cómo el pene de su Dulce Príncipe volvía a endurecerse, y a crecer en su mano. Sin embargo, la princesa hada ahora dirigió su mano a aquel saco que guardaba los grandes testículos de Sasuke. Sakura acarició aquel costal de piel con sus dedos, y apretó suavemente aquellas pelotas en el interior, con la yema de sus dedos. Posteriormente, la ninfa atrapó ambos testículos entre la palma de su mano, y jugueteó divertida con ellos unos segundos.

Sasuke también llevó más allá sus caricias. El moreno ahora usaba su mano izquierda para meter unos dedos en la vagina de Sakura, y usaba la diestra para introducir sus dedos índice y corazón en el apretado ano de la hermosa hada. El Uchiha se deleitó cuando vio cómo su niña se empezaba a retorcer de placer con la masturbación proporcionada por sus grandes y fuertes manos, ya que la ninfa soltaba jadeos de deleite, y algunos gemidos dulces.

No obstante, antes de que las caricias llevaran al acto culminante, Sakura detuvo las manos de su amado príncipe. El moreno se extrañó un poco por la reacción de su Cerezo. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de repelar, la hermosa princesa de las hadas atrapó los labios de su amado, y enredó sus finos y delicados brazos en el cuello del azabache. Y con ello, Sasuke desistió de reclamarle a su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, dado que enredó sus musculosos brazos en la diminuta cintura de la ninfa.

Y entre dulces y amorosos besos, la princesa hada y el príncipe del Clan del Fuego se estuvieron bañando el uno al otro, en un romántico y erótico acto.

— Sabes. Ya me imagino éste pequeño estómago abultado por un Uchiha — enunció orgulloso el moreno, quien colocó una de sus manos sobre el plano vientre de Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, ante el comentario de su amado, aunque, contrario a toda expectativa, Sasuke se preocupó al ver la mirada cristalizada de su pequeña.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Cerezo? — musitó algo angustiado el moreno, el cual estrechó a la hermosa ninfa.

— Sasuke-kun... Tú... ¿Realmente quieres tener una familia conmigo? — preguntó Sakura, con la voz cargada de emociones.

El moreno arqueó una ceja.

— Por supuesto, Cerezo. ¿No fui bastante obvio, aquel día de los termales? — aludió el azabache.

Sakura se cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su mano, y comenzó a sollozar intensamente. Las lágrimas pronto abandonaron sus hermosos esmeraldas, y recorrieron sus mejillas. Sasuke se preocupó aún más y apretó amorosamente a su niña contra su musculoso cuerpo, buscando que su Cerezo se sintiera protegida de cualquier razón que estuviese angustiando a Sakura.

— Cerezo. Por favor. No llores. Si te hice sentir mal, lo siento — pronunció Sasuke, con voz de arrepentimiento.

Sakura, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza, y se apartó un poco del poderoso pecho del moreno. La ninfa estaba sonriendo entre su llanto, y por más que intentaba retirarse sus lágrimas de felicidad salían cada vez más, así que desistió de ello.

— ¡Shannaro! — exclamó emocionada Sakura, aunque su tono de voz estaba algo ahogado en llanto.

La ninfa se fundió en un profundo y pasional beso con su Dulce Príncipe, quien correspondió tan amorosa muestra de afecto de su princesa. La hada de cerezos se sentía tan feliz de que realmente aquel pequeño pelinegro de su niñez, ahora convertido en un poderoso hombre, realmente quisiera que ella formara parte de su mundo. Durante el beso de ambos, las lágrimas de la ninfa jamás cesaron, sino todo lo contrario: Cada vez salían más y más.

El maldito oxígeno, demandado a los pulmones del moreno, impidió que se siguieran besando, por lo que se vieron forzados a separarse. No obstante, Sakura depositó un último beso de pico en los semi-ásperos labios de su amado Sasuke-kun. Al final, ambos abrieron los ojos, y los conectaron con los del otro. Las esmeraldas de Sakura brillaban de amor, ternura, y dulzura, mientras que las obsidianas de Sasuke brillaban con calidez, resguardo, y afecto. Sakura le sonrió hermosamente a su querido príncipe, y se unió nuevamente en un beso con Sasuke, quien devolvió el beso a su princesa.

.

* * *

.

Por otro lado, una rubia se levantó de su cómodo catre, y se frotó los ojos para despabilarse completamente. La bella ninfa de orbes zafiro se estiró un poco, y finalmente se puso de pie. Lo que la extrañó a la Yamanaka, era hallar vacía la cama contigua a la suya. Aquel catre se supone que pertenecía a su amiga de toda la vida: Sakura. En un principio, la pelirrubia pensó que quizá su amiga se habría levantado antes que ella; sin embargo, aquello era muy dudable, por dos razones.

La primera era que, de haberse levantado antes que ella, Sakura habría dejado en orden su catre, y habría dejado alguna clase de recado o señal de ello. La segunda era que, en realidad, Sakura era un tanto perezosa, cuando se trataba de despertarse temprano. La princesa de Iridia era conocida por ser amante de los brazos de Morfeo, y a la Haruno le encantaba dormir lo más que podía, aunque también bien pudo haber pasado la noche en otro lado. Y la intuición de la Yamanaka le decía que aquel otro lado tenía que ver con cierto pelinegro, príncipe de los Uchiha.

En cualquier caso, Ino se decidió en ir a buscar a su amiga. Después de todo, Sakura también era una Clériga, y apoyaba actualmente al equipo médico de Iridia. La ninfa rubia se acomodó su vestido corto, y se colocó sus sandalias de tacón, para después salir de la tienda de campaña, en búsqueda de su amiga de toda la vida.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ino? — le preguntó una hada pelinegra, quien recién ingresaba a la carpa médica.

— Oh. Shizune-sensei. Estaba por ir a buscar a Sakura — aclaró la Yamanaka.

— Ahora que lo mencionas... — musitó la pelinegra, con un dedo en su mentón — No vi a Sakura-hime cuando me levanté hace un par de horas. Me pregunto si se habrá despertado antes que yo...

Ino ahora tenía más sospechas. Tal vez Sakura, por algún motivo, se pudo haber despertado antes que ella, especialmente porque Ino se estuvo "divirtiendo" con algunos chicos, entre ellos el Uzumaki. Después de todo, Ino había tenido una increíble orgía, con varios apuestos chicos, hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más. Sin embargo, era altamente improbable que Sakura se hubiese despertado antes que la actual matriarca de Iridia. Shizune era conocida por madrugar, dado que, en su carácter como líder de Iridia, la hada guerrera estaba siempre al pendiente de los refugiados de Spira, y de su pueblo.

Ino, muy discretamente, sonrió, y se rió para sus adentros. Definitivamente, Sakura había pasado la noche en otra parte. Ino desvelaría el misterio de qué había sido de su amiga, de su actual paradero, y de qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento.

— ¿Ino? — le llamó Shizune, notablemente extrañada.

La rubia dirigió sus zafiros a los ónix de la matriarca.

— ¿Hmm? Oh. No es nada, Maestra. Recordé que Sakura me había dicho la noche anterior que iría a conseguir algunas hierbas medicinales, temprano por la mañana — mintió inocentemente la Yamanaka.

Shizune entrecerró un poco su mirada, sin poder creerse realmente el aseguramiento de su discípula. No obstante, la matriarca lo pasó por alto, y decidió volver a su labor de preparar algunas vacunas contra una influenza estacional de la Ínsula de Thanatos. La actual matriarca de Iridia asintió levemente, y se sentó en una silla, frente a una pequeña mesa de laboratorio que ella misma construyó, con algo de ayuda de Kakashi, por supuesto.

— Entiendo. ¿Podrías ir a localizarla, entonces? Tenemos bastante trabajo pendiente — le ordenó amablemente la pelinegra a la pelirrubia, aunque no despegó sus ojos de los planos de laboratorio que analizaba.

Ino, por su parte, asintió.

— Por supuesto, mi Lady. Déjemelo a mí — concluyó la sensual ninfa, con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de salir de la carpa.

.

* * *

.

Ino usó lo mejor que podía su GeoMancia. El Campo ElectroMagnético de Thanatos era muy potente, así que le limitaba a la pelirrubia el poder hallar a su amiga de toda la vida. Apenas tenía una visión ininteligible del aura de la princesa de las hadas. Sin embargo, Ino no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. La rubia estaba más que determinada a hallar el paradero de la ninfa monarca. Algo se tenía en manos Sakura, e Ino estaba adamante a hallar la fechoría de su mejor amiga.

Haciendo uso de su mejor esfuerzo, así como una gran cantidad de magia de parte de ella, Ino finalmente pudo hallar el aura rosada de su amiga. La energía de Sakura se hallaba a un par de kilómetros de la zona, de donde actualmente se ubicaba la Yamanaka. Ino decidió que si quería hallar pronto a su amiga debía emprender vuelo. La rubia extendió su alas de hada de inmediato. Sus alas tenían una tonalidad amarillo fosforescente, con la orilla de las mismas en una tonalidad mucho más oscura, y tan pronto Ino extendió sus alas, voló a una impresionante velocidad, tanto así que apenas un resplandor amarillo limón se veía volar a través del bosque.

En cuestión de segundos, la rubia se materializó entre lirios, y se encaminó hacia una laguna. Sin embargo, lo que la sensual ninfa vería a continuación, con sus zafiros, la dejaría pasmada, y a la vez un tanto divertida.

En aquella zona, la princesa de las hadas, y el príncipe de los Uchiha se hallaban contra un árbol; sin embargo, Sasuke estaba sentado de espaldas a la enorme planta, con Sakura sobre su regazo. No obstante, lo que realmente impresionó a la Yamanaka no fue el que ambos se hallaran apoyados contra el árbol, sino que ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, y el moreno estaba haciéndole el amor a su Cerezo.

Ino se ocultó con absoluto sigilo, entre unos espesos matorrales, y sonrió pervertida al ser la única testigo del acto sexual entre su mejor amiga y el apuesto pelinegro. La rubia observaba asombrada el cómo Sasuke metía y sacaba su pene, de la pequeña vagina de la ninfa pelirrosada, mientras usaba sus grandes manos para amasar los preciosos senos de Sakura. La hermosa princesa hada únicamente se retorcía de placer, cada que el enorme pene de su Sasuke-kun entraba y salía de su vagina, aunque Sasuke optaba por no salir mucho, pues le gustaba meterle la verga hasta el fondo de la vagina de su niña. Y como siempre, durante el pasional y amoroso acto carnal, Sasuke y Sakura se besaban constantemente.

Sakura soltaba intensos y agudos gemidos, al igual que acariciaba con su mano derecha la nuca de su amado. La mano izquierda de la ninfa monarca, entretanto, masajeaba los grandes testículos de su Dulce Príncipe, quien gruñía roncamente por la increíble sensación de las paredes vaginales de su Cerezo apretándose y friccionándose contra su colosal pene.

De repente, Sakura ahogó un estruendoso gemido en los labios de su hombre, señal de que por fin la ninfa ojiesmeralda había llegado a su orgasmo, mientras que se retorcía como gusano del puro éxtasis. Y cuando Sasuke sintió cómo las paredes vaginales de su niña se apretaron sobre su gigantesca verga, el moreno rugió fuertemente, y llegó a su propio orgasmo.

Pronto, el semen del príncipe Uchiha comenzó a salir de su cabezón glande. El esperma de Sasuke inundó el pequeño útero de la princesa de las hadas, así como su vagina. En unos instantes, el cálido y espeso semen del moreno se desbordó a través de la vagina de Sakura, al igual que embalsamó por completo la gigantesca verga del azabache, y sus enormes testículos. La hermosa hada de cerezos soltaba un fuerte gemido, con cada disparo de semen del pene de Sasuke, entretanto que el Uchiha devoraba los suaves y dulces labios sabor cereza de su niña, al mismo tiempo que apretaba suavemente los senos de su Cerezo.

Ino se llevó una mano a la boca, al ver la exorbitante cantidad de semen que se escurrió de la vagina de su amiga. Nunca en su vida, la rubia había visto a alguien eyacular cantidades industriales de semen. Aquel Uchiha realmente era la auténtica definición de un semental macho alfa. Sin embargo, a la Yamanaka también se le hizo increíblemente sensual el que Sakura recibiera una cantidad tan abundante de semen, dentro de su pequeña vagina, y en cuestión de segundos, Ino se sintió completamente empapada en su propia vagina.

" _Dios... Qué papacito tiene la Frente de Marquesina"_ se dijo en sus pensamientos la sensual rubia, mientras se mordía con erotismo el labio inferior.

De inmediato, la mano derecha de la ninfa de orbes zafiro se dirigió a su vagina, e Ino se comenzó a masturbar levemente, ante tan deliciosa imagen de la vagina de Sakura siendo rellenada con tanto esperma del moreno.

Durante la sesión de masturbación de la rubia, ésta se percató del cómo Sasuke levantaba del trasero a Sakura, y sacaba su monstruoso pene de la vagina de su Cerezo. Y cuando Ino vio la gigantesca verga de Sasuke, abrió los ojos como platos, al grado de que casi se escapan de sus cuencas oculares. Y no era para menos, ya que la Yamanaka jamás había visto en su vida tan colosal pene, por lo que aquello la hizo sonreír aún más pervertida a la ninfa rubia.

" _¡Santo Cielo! ¡Realmente no mentía la Frentesota! ¡Pero qué monstruo de verga tiene Sasuke-kun!"_ exclamaba emocionada Ino, en sus pensamientos _"¡Maldita Frentona suertuda! ¡Ya quisiera yo tener ése enorme pene en mi vagina y mi ano! ¡Me volvería loca si tuviese ésa gigantesca verga dentro de mí!"_

Y contrario a las expectativas de la hada pelirrubia, de que el acto sexual ya había culminado, Sasuke ahora dirigió su colosal pene al pequeño, suave, apretado, cálido, y hermoso ano rosado de su hermosa princesa hada.

" _¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿En serio Sasuke-kun se va a coger a Sakura por el ano?!"_ se preguntó impresionada la Yamanaka, mientras se cubría la mitad de su rostro con la mano.

Poco a poco, el moreno fue metiendo su verga, dentro del diminuto recto de Sakura, hasta que las nalgas de la ninfa pelirrosada chocaron con los enormes testículos de Sasuke. La princesa de las hadas soltó un profundo gemido de placer, cuando el cabezón glande de Sasuke llegó hasta su intestino, y cuando el tallo de la verga del moreno se frotó contra su útero, a través de la penetración anal. Tan sólo éso bastó para que la hermosa hada de cerezos se retorciera de placer, y llegara a un nuevo, e increíblemente potente, orgasmo. Era una verdadera suerte que Sasuke hubiese optado por atrapar los labios de su niña, o de lo contrario un estruendoso grito se hubiese escuchado a varios metros de distancia.

Cuando Ino vio cómo el pene de Sasuke desapareció dentro del ano de la ninfa ojiesmeralda, se mordió fuertemente el labio, y se metió dos dedos dentro de su vagina. Ino se imaginaba que Sasuke la estaba penetrando a ella, por lo que sus bragas ahora estaban completamente empapadas, tal y como si se hubiese orinado en ellas.

" _Dios mío... Realmente Sasuke-kun le metió toda su verga al ano de la Frente de Marquesina"_ enunció la rubia, en su mente _"Si el simplemente observar a la Frentona ser penetrada, por el enorme pene de Sasuke-kun, es así de delicioso, ya me imagino cómo se ha de sentir el tener ésa gigantesca verga dentro de mi ano"_ se dijo Ino para sí misma, en sus pensamientos.

Ino no lo pensó dos veces. La rubia se llevó su mano opuesta a su trasero, y metió sus dedos índice y corazón dentro de su propio ano, imaginándose que era el monstruoso pene de Sasuke el que estaba taladrando su estrecho recto. Ino se masturbó hábilmente ambos orificios de su cuerpo, sintiéndose increíblemente excitada con tan sólo fantasear con la monstruosa verga del Uchiha.

Entretanto, la princesa de las hadas se estaba retorciendo del terrible gozo, con el cual su cuerpo estaba siendo torturado, gracias a que el enorme pene de Sasuke constantemente se frotaba contra las paredes rectales de Sakura. El suave tejido anal rosado de la hermosa hada de cerezos cada vez se sentía más apretado en la colosal verga de Sasuke, quien gruñía constantemente contra los labios de su niña. Igualmente, las grandes manos del azabache jamás se desprendieron de los senos de su Cerezo. Y durante toda aquella exquisita tortura, Sakura apretaba con su mano izquierda los grandes testículos del moreno, y masturbaba su propia vagina con su mano derecha.

Y dado que el placer era demasiado intenso, para la ninfa monarca, pronto Sakura se vio a sí misma a las puertas de un nuevo orgasmo, el más intenso de todos. La hermosa hada de cerezos ahogó un atronador gemido, en los labios de su amado Sasuke-kun, pronunciando el nombre de su novio de una manera tan erótica y de nuevo llegó al éxtasis, cuando Sasuke palpó una vez más el intestino de la ninfa con el cabezón glande del pene de él.

El azabache, igualmente, acompañó a su Cerezo en su orgasmo, con un fuerte rugido, ahogado en los labios de Sakura. Sasuke eyaculó su semen dentro del pequeño y hermoso ano de su niña, inundando todo el intestino de la hermosa princesa hada, con su cálido y espeso esperma. Sakura, una vez más, soltaba gemidos con cada chorro de semen que era lanzado en el interior de su recto, al igual que besaba pasionalmente los semi-ásperos labios de su amado Sasuke-kun. El azabache, por su parte, mantuvo sus manos en los preciosos pechos de su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, y estacó su enorme verga hasta el fondo del ano de su hermosa princesa hada. Y al igual que sucedió con la vagina de Sakura, el ano de la ninfa monarca no pudo contener toda ésa sobreabundante cantidad de semen en el interior, así que se desbordó del esfínter anal de la princesa de las hadas, como un torrente de esperma.

Ino se tuvo que morder intensamente el labio, hasta el punto de sacarse sangre, cuando vio el increíblemente erótico orgasmo entre el príncipe Uchiha y la princesa de las hadas. Y cuando la Yamanaka presenció cómo el semen de Sasuke se escurría del pequeño ano de Sakura, la ninfa rubia también llegó a su propio orgasmo. Los fluidos vaginales de Ino se escurrieron como un río de su vagina, y se derramaron en el suelo. La sensual hada colapsó al suelo, al no tener más energías, a causa de tan brutal orgasmo. Era una verdadera fortuna, para Ino, que Sasuke y Sakura estuviesen tan ensimismados en su intenso éxtasis, o caso contrario se hubiesen dado cuenta de la presencia de la Yamanaka.

" _Wow... Ése ha sido el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida"_ alabó Ino, en sus pensamientos _"Ya me imagino el tremendo placer que ha de ver sentido la Frentesota. Qué suertuda es ésa maldita Frentona, al tener a semejante dios del sexo para ella sola"_ le envidió la ninfa rubia, quien aún tenía algunos espasmos de su propio placer.

Sasuke y Sakura, tras haber tenido tan impetuoso orgasmo, ahora se mantenían abrazados y besándose. El príncipe del Clan del Fuego estrechaba a su niña contra su musculoso cuerpo, mientras que Sakura estaba recostada contra el poderoso torso de su Dulce Príncipe, y de perfil a su izquierda. Las energías de la princesa de las hadas habían abandonado su pequeño cuerpo, así que ahora se mantenía únicamente recibiendo los cálidos besos de su amado príncipe Uchiha.

Desafortunadamente, nadie se percató de que otra persona se estaba acercando a aquella laguna. Ni siquiera Ino, quien era la que debía estar más alerta a todo.

— Sakura-hime. La he estado bus-

La voz de la ninfa matriarca sorprendió repentinamente a Sakura y a Sasuke, e incluso a la Yamanaka, claro que Ino se mantuvo oculta entre los matorrales. La princesa hada dirigió sus orbes nerviosos a los de la hada pelinegra, y se quedó completamente helada. Sasuke, quien aún tenía su gigantesco pene dentro del ano de su Cerezo, también se quedó anonadado por la presencia de la actual matriarca de Iridia, aunque un poco menos impactado que Sakura. Shizune, entretanto, tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y la mandíbula desencajada, pero, al cabo de un tiempo, la nueva Amazona se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriéndose la nariz y boca con ellos.

— ¡Oh!... ¡Por Dios...! — exclamó algo conmocionada Shizune.

Sakura, al escuchar la voz de su segunda mentora, se separó de la unión carnal que tenía con su amado Sasuke-kun, y se incorporó rápidamente.

— Nē-san... No es lo que tú piensas... Por favor... Déjame explicarte... — titubeó la hermosa hada de cerezos.

Ino, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

" _Ésto se va a poner bueno"_ aludió la rubia, en su mente.

— Nē-san... Yo... — musitó Sakura.

Shizune vio, bastante asombrada, cómo el semen de Sasuke salía de la vagina y ano de Sakura, y el cómo caía como un grueso torrente de esperma hasta el suelo. Era como si la ninfa monarca fuese una dispensadora del semen del Uchiha. El esperma de Sasuke caía como un chorro grueso hasta el suelo, e incluso hacía un sonido tenue al chocar contra el pastoso terreno. Y aquello terminó de quebrar a la ninfa matriarca.

— Dios mío... Yo lo siento tanto... — murmulló Shizune, aunque perfectamente audible — Lo he visto todo... — concluyó la matriarca, antes de desaparecer del lugar.

— ¡Espera, Shizune-nēsan! — suplicó la princesa de Iridia.

Sin embargo, cuando Sakura hizo un ademán de perseguir a su mentora, Sasuke le atrapó de su fino y delicado brazo, por lo que la pelirrosa volvió su mirada a las obsidianas del moreno.

— ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Sakura?! ¡No vas a salir a perseguir a ésa tipa, así desnuda! — le reprendió Sasuke.

La ninfa gruñó molesta, y le soltó unos manotazos al poderoso pecho del moreno.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa, tarado! ¡Ahora Nē-san pensará que soy una cualquiera! — le rebatió la ninfa al Uchiha, aún continuando su asalto de manotazos al fornido torso de éste.

Sasuke le contuvo las manos a la princesa de las hadas, y se las sostuvo firmemente, aunque no en un ademán de lastimarla o intimidarla.

— Oye. Tranquilízate, Cerezo. Ya hablaremos con ella. ¿De acuerdo? Te lo prometo — le aseguró Sasuke.

Sakura soltó un resoplido, y se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca de enojo absoluto. La ninfa fulminó a su amado con su mirada.

— ¡Ése no es el problema, tonto! ¡Mi reputación está arruinada! — espetó la pelirrosa, bastante enfurecida.

— Cerezo. Sólo cálmate. No pasará nada. No eres una cualquiera. Eres mi chica. Es normal que hagamos el amor tú y yo. Somos novios, después de todo — le conforto el moreno.

Sasuke abrazó suavemente a Sakura, y la estrechó delicadamente contra su musculoso y cálido cuerpo. El moreno atrapó los labios de su princesa, y se fundió en un beso con ella, y aunque Sakura, en un principio, se rehusaba a corresponder el beso de su amado, cedió al cabo de unos segundos. La ninfa monarca enredó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, y besó con todo su amor a su Dulce Príncipe. Desafortunadamente, el maldito oxígeno, demandado a los pulmones de Sasuke, les obligó a separarse.

Las bellas esmeraldas de la hermosa princesa de las hadas brillaban de infinito amor, y su precioso rostro tenía una tierna sonrisa grabada. Las oscuras obsidianas de Sasuke también emanaban calidez y masculinidad. La ninfa de cabellos rosados soltó una risilla, y besó en un pico los labios de su querido Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Ves los problemas que provocas, por andar de pervertido, Sasu-chan? — le regañó dulcemente la princesa de Iridia, en un tono maternal.

Sasuke sonrió, muy a su estilo, y se encogió de hombros.

— No es mi culpa que estés tan buena, Cerezo. Me encanta hacerte el amor — enunció el moreno, con absoluto descaro — Se me pone dura la verga de tan sólo verte.

Sakura suspiró. Hay cosas que jamás iban a cambiar en su amado pelinegro.

— Nunca vas a dejar de ser un depravado. ¿Cierto? — musitó con falso enojo Sakura, ya que a ella le encantaba aquel lado pervertido de su hombre.

— Ya lo sabes, Cerezo. Los Uchihas somos calientes por naturaleza — finalizó el moreno, para volver a atrapar los labios de su niña.

Por otro lado, la ninfa pelirrubia se acomodó discretamente sus ropas, y gateó sigilosamente lejos de la zona.

" _Bien... Éso fue increíble. Pero tengo que irme de aquí, antes de que ésos dos me descubran"_ se aconsejó a sí misma Ino.

.

* * *

.

La construcción del muro seguía en curso. Sasuke, actualmente, se hallaba cargando un par de enormes rocas de diamante, y las colocaba en el enorme muro, el cual ahora ya medía casi quince metros de altura. Aparentemente, los principales "rectores" del campamento optaron por levantar el muro a veinte metros de altura, con el objetivo de que la muralla resguardara lo mejor posible a los refugiados de Spira e Iridia.

Shizune, entretanto, se hallaba aún trabajando en una vacuna contra una extraña influenza que estaba acechando a los refugiados del campamento. Algunos trabajadores fueron inevitablemente contagiados con el virus, y actualmente se mantenían en cuarentena. Afortunadamente, no había casualidades, ni propagación mayor del potente virus de influenza. Gracias a los esfuerzos del equipo Clérigo, el brote de infecciones ahora estaban controlados, y erradicados. La razón por la cual Shizune optó por crear una vacuna, es porque, en poco tiempo, la matriarca saldría a combate, y no podía dejar a su suerte a los aldeanos.

— Esto... Nē-san... — enunció tímidamente una voz conocida para la pelinegra.

Shizune volvió su mirada, por encima de su hombro, y se sorprendió de ver a Sakura, ya vestida y arreglada, en la entrada de la carpa médica. La actual Amazona no pudo evitar recordar el embarazoso evento de hace unas cuantas horas, en aquella aislada laguna de la Ínsula de Thanatos. Aún así, Shizune mantuvo su semblante impasivo, e incluso sonrió amigablemente, haciendo caso omiso del vergonzoso momento de hace un rato.

— Oh. Sakura-hime — aludió amablemente la matriarca de Iridia — Me alegra verla de nuevo. Me complace anunciarle que ya tengo lista la vacuna contra la influenza local — referenció Shizune, quien volvió su mirada a su pequeña mesa de laboratorio.

Sakura, sin embargo, aquello era lo que menos le importaba, en ése momento. Tenía un asunto que atender con su mentora.

— Shizune-nēsan... Quiero explicarte lo de hace un par de horas... — se excusó la ninfa monarca, quien se acercó a la pelinegra.

La matriarca se tensó un poco, aunque de manera imperceptible. Sin embargo, como toda una buena líder, mantuvo su rostro calmado, y se mantuvo trabajando en sus documentos.

— ¿Explicarme? No necesita darme explicaciones, mi Lady — aseguró la pelinegra, quien, algo nerviosa, volvió a su trabajo — Usted es autónoma, e independiente. No necesita andar dando explicaciones a nadie. Por algo es nuestra princesa.

— Aún así, quiero darte una explicación, Nē-san — reafirmó la ninfa monarca, una vez que se sentó al lado de su "hermana mayor".

Shizune soltó sus papeles diligentemente, y suspiró casi imperceptible. La ninfa mayor, posteriormente, volvió su oscura mirada a los nerviosos esmeraldas de su "hermana", y se reacomodó en su asiento, hasta que quedó su cuerpo encarando al de su princesa. Shizune, a continuación, tomó los brazos de Sakura, y afiló un poco su mirada, aunque no tanto como para mostrar agresividad, sino únicamente adamancia. Sakura, por algún motivo, sentía que iba a tener una incómoda charla con su "hermana mayor".

— Escuche, Sakura-hime — le pidió Shizune, con la voz más dulce que tenía — No estoy molesta por lo que presencié. Solamente me sorprendí mucho de ello. De verdad. No necesita excusarse, mi Lady.

Sin embargo, Sakura sacudió levemente su cabeza, en señal de negación.

— Por supuesto que necesito hacerlo. Es cierto que soy una monarca, y que tengo cierta autonomía dentro de Iridia; sin embargo, también existe un código de honor en nuestro pueblo, y yo lo transgredí — aludió Sakura — Aún así, no quiero que pienses mal de mi, Shizune-nēsan.

— Y no lo hago mi Lady. Es verdad que no apruebo el hecho de que haya entregado su virginidad a Uchiha-san, no al menos antes del matrimonio. No obstante, tampoco soy alguien para juzgarle. Usted es dueña de su voluntad, y de su vida — aseguró la matriarca.

— Nē-san... Yo... — musitó Sakura.

— Mi Lady. Lo único que quiero que me responda, es una simple pregunta...

La pelinegra apretó sus manos sobre los delicados brazos de Sakura, aunque no lo suficiente para lastimarla. La ninfa monarca, entretanto, mantenía su mirada sobre la de su Senior.

— ... ¿Usted realmente ama a Uchiha-san? — le preguntó Shizune, con la mirada algo afilada.

¿Amar a Sasuke-kun? ¿Ella? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa?! ¡Por supuesto que Sakura ama a su querido Sasuke-kun! ¡Que nadie se atreviera a sugerir otra cosa! ¡Sakura ama profundamente a su Dulce Príncipe! ¡La ninfa ama a su hombre más que a su propia vida! ¡Sasuke es su mundo! ¡Su todo! La princesa de Iridia no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta por ello. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía alguien a dudar del amor que la princesa de las hadas tenía para con el apuesto príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha?! Aunque, por otro lado, probablemente Shizune solamente quería poner a prueba el adamante amor que la hada de cerezos profesaba hacia el poderoso Dragón Escarlata.

Sakura, entonces, tomó los brazos de su mentora, y asintió con absoluta determinación.

— Lo amo con todo mi ser. Sasuke-kun es mi vida. Mi todo. Él es el hombre de mis sueños, y el padre que deseo para mis hijos. Sin él, yo no soy nada. Sasuke-kun lo es todo para mí. Vivo para amarlo, y para hacerlo feliz — aseguró Sakura, en un susurro, y con total adamancia.

Shizune vio aquel brillo de amor en la mirada de su "hermanita". La matriarca sonrió suavemente. Conocía a Sakura desde pequeña, y sabía cuando decía la verdad. Es cierto que la vida sexual de la ninfa rosada aún era un tanto prematura, pues aún no había contraído nupcias con Sasuke. Además de todo, Sakura era una princesa, una señorita de estirpe, y debía comportarse como una auténtica dama de la nobleza. Pero, por otro lado, Shizune conocía bien el corazón de su discípula, y sabía que, de oponerse a la relación que mantenía la princesa de Iridia, con el príncipe de los Uchiha, solamente lastimaría el corazón de la dulce y amorosa hada de cerezos. Finalmente, el amor era amor, y no importaba las razones, o circunstancias, por las cuales se daba. Si Sakura realmente ama a aquel poderoso guerrero dracónico, Shizune no sería nadie para oponerse a la relación de su princesa.

— Entiendo. De ser así, tiene mi aprobación, Sakura-hime — afirmó la matriarca.

Sakura se emocionó, y sonrió con su perfecta dentadura. En un impulso, la ninfa monarca estrechó en un abrazo efusivo a su "hermana", y la estrechó contra sí misma. Shizune fue tomada por sorpresa, pero pronto reciprocó el abrazo de su discípula. Tras unos segundos, ambas se separaron.

— ¡Gracias, Nē-san! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que aceptes mi amor por Sasuke-kun! — enunció dulcemente Sakura, quien se limpió una pequeña lágrima de su ojo.

— No tengo motivos para interponerme en su amor por Uchiha-san, mi Lady — refirió la matriarca — Sin embargo...

Sakura, por algún motivo, tuvo algo de temor de lo que su Senior pudiese decir.

— ... Le pido, por favor, tenga algo de discreción. Sé que usted es joven, y que tiene necesidades carnales, como todo ser vivo en éste planeta — aludió Shizune — Si desea disfrutar de la vida íntima con Uchiha-san, hágalo con absoluta discreción.

Sakura se sonrojó por la diligente insinuación de su mentora. Claramente, la ninfa rosada sabía que Shizune se refería a los encuentros sexuales que ella tenía con el apuesto pelinegro. Y no era que Sakura fuese una pervertida, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente, el condenado de Sasuke siempre hallaba la manera de excitar a la princesa hada, y hacerla caer ante la deliciosa tortura que eran los placeres carnales. Y como siempre, Sakura únicamente pasaba a ser la víctima de aquel dios del sexo que era su amado Sasuke-kun.

— Tan sólo tenga cuidado de no ser sorprendida, mi Lady. La gente es muy precoz para emitir juicios hostiles, sin primero conocer el trasfondo de las circunstancias — añadió la matriarca.

Sakura asintió levemente, y sonrió algo tímida.

— No te preocupes, Nē-san. Sé que fue mi error, por no percatarme de los alrededores. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar — le aseguró la Haruno.

Shizune sonrió de vuelta, y asintió.

— De acuerdo. Si me disculpa, mi Lady, aún tengo pendiente bastante trabajo — aludió la morena, con educación.

— Oh. Claro. Entonces, ya no te interrumpo más. Iré a ver si necesita algo Sasuke-kun. Nos veremos después, Nē-san — concluyó Sakura, para después levantarse de su asiento y retirarse.

Shizune echó un último vistazo a su "hermana menor", y sonrió amablemente. La matriarca volvió a su trabajo, aunque mantenía su divertida mirada.

" _Niñas"_ se mofó la matriarca en sus pensamientos, aunque de manera amistosa.

.

* * *

.

Un nuevo día llegó. Actualmente, era aproximadamente cerca del medio día, y el muro finalmente había sido terminado, gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos de Sasuke y los demás. Hoy día, la muralla se alzaba hasta veinte metros, con otros diez metros de profundidad. El muro tenía una figura de tipo semi-circular, gracias a las impresionantes habilidades de arquitectura de parte de Kakashi y Yamato. Sakura había optado por recubrir de Tungsteno aquella muralla de diamante, tanto por dentro como por fuera, con el fin de que el muro fuese lo más resistente al calor posible. Kakashi y su mano derecha construyeron un puente subterráneo, para que los aldeanos pudieran salir, de llegar a requerirlo. No obstante, siempre habría un escolta que vigilara el tránsito del campamento al exterior.

Actualmente, el grupo de guerreros hacía los últimos preparativos para partir a combate. Kakashi y Guy se encargaban de la logística y tácticas de milicia, la cual usarían en contra del UltraMasivo ejército de Wintersun. Shizune, por su lado, le daba las últimas instrucciones a Ino y su equipo de Clérigas, en torno a cómo preparar las vacunas necesarias para combatir distintas enfermedades, así como también le impartía órdenes con respecto al tratamiento general de diversos padecimientos menores.

Sasuke y Sakura, entretanto, optaron por darle una "visita" a Naruto. Aunque, en realidad, no era para tener una charla amistosa, con una taza de café y galletas. Todo lo contrario. Sakura había insistido en que Naruto no debía quedarse en el campamento a solas, con el resto de los refugiados. ¿La razón? La ninfa no confiaba en el mercenario pelirrubio y, de hecho, Sasuke compartía la misma opinión con la princesa de las hadas. De tal modo, Sasuke y Sakura prefirieron persuadir al pelirrubio.

Naruto, por su cuenta, se hallaba recostado sobre su catre, bebiendo unos cuántos tragos de licor, y alimentándose de algunos bocadillos, preparados por la sensual ninfa pelirrubia. Sin embargo, unas voces al exterior lo alertaron, así que el cazarrecompensas se incorporó sentado. Y haciendo un mayor enfoque de su audición, el Uzumaki reconoció aquella dulce e infantil voz de parte de la hermosa princesa de Iridia.

— ¿Está segura de ésto, Sakura-hime? Es peligroso lo que plantea — aseveró amablemente una de las hadas que custodiaban al rubio.

— Es lo mejor — aseguró Sakura — El dejarlo aquí sería una amenaza a los refugiados. Además, Shizune-nēsan está de acuerdo conmigo.

— Entendido. De ser así, lo dejaremos en sus manos, princesa — dimitió la otra hada.

La ninfa asintió.

— Bien. Pueden retirarse, soldados — dijo la pelirrosa, con amabilidad.

Con una respetuosa reverencia, ambas hadas guerreras se encaminaron de vuelta al campamento de Iridia, dejando a solas al moreno y a la hada ojiesmeralda. Sakura volvió su mirada a las obsidianas del azabache, quien asintió levemente. La ninfa le devolvió aquel gesto, con una bella sonrisa, y tomó la grande mano izquierda del azabache, con su pequeña mano derecha.

Era increíble cómo Sasuke no se quejaba de ello, cuando él siempre rechazaba cualquier tipo de contacto ajeno al suyo. No obstante, el Uchiha ya se había hecho a la idea de las muestras de afecto de parte de la princesa de las hadas, por lo que aceptaba silenciosamente aquellas cursilerías, como tomarse de las manos. Incluso, su Cerezo ocasionalmente lo abrazaba, e incluso lo besaba frente al público. Y aunque Sasuke aún se sentía cohibido de ello, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer sentir mal a su niña.

Por fin, Sakura y Sasuke entraron a la carpa donde se hallaba el Uzumaki. El rubio arqueó una ceja, totalmente extrañado de la presencia del Uchiha y la Haruno, o Senju para él. Aunque, después, el mercenario sonrió, y mostró su sonrisa zorruna. En el caso del azabache y la pelirrosada, únicamente se mantuvieron estoicos, aunque Sasuke tenía una mirada absolutamente criogenizante en el rubio.

— Y... ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita? — preguntó burlón el rubio — ¿Acaso vamos a hacer un trío? — añadió, con absoluta desfachatez.

Y apenas concluyó su enunciado, Sasuke tomó violentamente del cuello al mercenario, y se lo apretó con increíble fuerza, a tal punto que Naruto casi sentía cómo su garganta se compactaba contra el hueso. El mercenario se llevó ambas manos al cuello, en un intento de separar aquella poderosa mano del Uchiha de su garganta; sin embargo, Sasuke le superaba ampliamente en fuerza. El moreno levantó al rubio con aquel agarre, y lo dejó suspendido en el aire unos centímetros.

— Vuelve a decir algo como éso, y te romperé éste cuello de mariquita como una varilla — masculló Sasuke, con absoluto odio.

— Sasuke-kun. Basta ya. Suéltalo — le exigió Sakura, algo adamante, tomando del brazo al moreno.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, pero ante la petición de su amada, el Uchiha soltó el cuello de Naruto. El rubio colapsó al suelo, y se sostuvo su adolorida garganta, al mismo tiempo que tosía con vehemencia, como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Sakura se acercó al rubio, y vio cómo salía sangre de su boca, en señal de que Sasuke le había destrozado la tráquea al pelirrubio. Sakura suspiró fuertemente, y le dirigió una mirada inquisidora al azabache, quien ni se inmutó de ello. La ninfa emitió un resplandor de su mano izquierda, y lo arrojó al cuerpo del rubio. Aquel resplandor rosado rodeó completamente el cuerpo de Naruto, y brilló por algunos segundos. De inmediato, el Uzumaki sintió cómo su tráquea era restaurada, y la herida era sanada perfectamente, como si Sasuke nunca le hubiese destruido la garganta.

Naruto se quedó pasmado, al sentir cómo su tráquea volvía a la normalidad, y cómo podía volver a respirar sin inconveniente alguno. El rubio dirigió sus zafiros a los esmeraldas de Sakura, y se le quedó viendo impresionado.

— ¿Có-Cómo pudiste hacer éso? — cuestionó incrédulo Naruto.

— ¿Importa, acaso? Si vuelves a salir con un comentario así de obsceno, la próxima vez no curaré tus heridas — sentenció la pelirrosa.

Naruto sabía que Sakura se refería a que Sasuke le volvería a destrozar el cuello, o quizá lo descuartizaría completamente, así que soltó un monosílabo, y asintió levemente.

— Como sea — dijo el Uzumaki — ¿Por qué están aquí, entonces?

— Hemos venido hasta aquí, para llevarte con nosotros. Tus habilidades nos servirán contra mi madre — explicó la ninfa.

Obviamente, Sakura no se recató para hacer alusión a que ella era hija de Kaguya. Total que, quizá, Naruto ya sabría de ello. Y si no lo hacía, le daba igual de que se enterase de ello. Sin embargo, el rubio sonrió socarrón, y se cruzó de brazos, además de que se sentó de nuevo en su catre.

— Lo siento, rosita fresita. Yo no hago servicio comunitario — se negó el rubio.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de volver a agredir a Naruto, por tan ridículo calificativo que usó para con su Cerezo. Sin embargo, Sakura anticipó la hostil reacción de su amado príncipe, y levantó su mano derecha para detener la agresión del Uchiha. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, pero obedeció la señal de Sakura.

— Me temo que no me has entendido nada, Uzumaki — espetó la Haruno — No te lo estoy pidiendo de favor. Te estoy diciendo que vendrás con nosotros. Te guste o no.

Y aún así, Naruto se mantenía firme.

— Pues yo me temo que me importa un carajo, princesita. Yo no hago nada por benevolencia. Prefiero que me mates, a tener que hacer servicio social, así que venga la mano, Uchiha — repeló Naruto, quien alzó su cuello para que Sasuke se lo rompiera.

El azabache se encogió de hombros, y acató el mandato del rubio.

— Como quieras — dijo aburrido el Uchiha.

Sin embargo, Sakura le detuvo nuevamente, cuando el moreno hizo un ademán de acercarse al mercenario.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿No ves que quiere que lo mate? — aludió el moreno, algo burlón.

— Nada de éso — interpeló la ninfa — Tu muerte no es una opción, Uzumaki. Tienes que venir con nosotros, a como dé lugar.

— Pues buena suerte con ello, princesa. No haré nada de a gratis — dictaminó el rubio, con una sonrisa cínica.

Sakura suspiró. La ninfa se esperaba semejante postura de parte del Uzumaki, aunque esperaba, en vano, que el rubio sucumbiera ante la intimidación de la muerte. Lo único que restaba era hacerle una propuesta al rubio, aunque Sakura no haría una propuesta indecorosa. Primero muerta, antes de que la toque otro hombre que no sea su querido Sasuke-kun.

— De acuerdo, entonces. Te propondré un trato, en el que ambos saldremos beneficiados — afirmó la pelirrosa.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa. Él ya sabía lo que quería, y estaba dispuesto a demandarlo.

— Ni creas que me voy a acostar contigo. Yo solamente soy de Sasuke-kun. Él es el único que puede tenerme — afirmó adamante la princesa hada — Además de que yo jamás me fijaría en un completo patán y degenerado como tú.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente, al ver la mueca de desagrado del Uzumaki. La afirmación de su amada Flor de Cerezo le subió el ego a los cielos, más de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

— Y si haces algún comentario al respecto, yo misma te vaporizaré — le amenazó Sakura.

La princesa de Iridia concentró un poco de Radiación Gamma en su mano izquierda, y la extendió hacia el pelirrubio. Naruto se quedó estático en su lugar, sin mover un sólo músculo. Sabía que si Sakura le disparaba aquella increíblemente poderosa energía, terminaría convertido en una pila de moléculas. El Uzumaki prefirió no tentar su suerte, así que resopló, y se resignó a su deseo de acostarse con Sakura.

— Tch. De acuerdo. Hablemos entonces de dinero — masculló Naruto, quien frotó sus dedos, simulando que tiene un billete en ellos.

Sakura asintió, y tomó asiento, junto con su amado príncipe, en una pequeña banca frente al rubio.

— Así será. ¿Cuánto pides por auxiliarnos en combate contra Kaguya? — inquirió firmemente la ninfa.

— Pues tendrás que ofrecerme una suma mayor de la que me ofreció tu mamita, princesa — aludió el rubio.

— ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? — le preguntó la pelirrosa.

Naruto encogió los hombros.

— Quiero un millón de giles — demandó el rubio.

Sakura, lógicamente, abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio el mercenario?

— ¡¿Un millón?! ¡¿Estás loco?! — vociferó la Haruno.

El rubio se volvió a encoger de hombros, y le dio un trago a la botella de licor que había dejado en una mesa.

— Buena suerte en la guerra, princesa Senju.

Naruto se empinó una vez más la botella, e ignoró por completo la presencia del moreno y la ninfa. Sakura suspiró, y se resignó a la exigencia de Naruto, aunque no a la indecente. Ni loca. Ella era de su Sasuke-kun, y Sasuke era el único dueño del cuerpo y alma de Sakura; punto final. Sin embargo, antes de que tomara la palabra, Sasuke le interrumpió.

— Te haré una contra-oferta, Usuratonkachi — habló el moreno, con su característica voz oscura.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apodo que Sasuke le había impuesto a Naruto. Le quedaba como anillo al dedo. El rubio, entretanto, arqueó una ceja, cuando finalmente bebió el licor que se hallaba en su boca.

— Te escucho, Gorila — dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura se rió levemente, ante el seudónimo que Naruto usó con Sasuke. El moreno fulminó a su Cerezo con la mirada, quien se encogió de hombros.

— **Oh. Vamos, Sasuke-kun. Admite que te queda perfecto. Realmente eres un mastodonte** — le expresó la ninfa, mediante su enlace telepático.

— **Tsk. En serio que eres una Molestia** — le respondió Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó extrañado por el anormal comportamiento de ambos chicos. No obstante, antes de que cuestionara el errático actuar de Sasuke y Sakura, el moreno volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Pues bien. Te daremos medio millón, y te garantizaré que no habrá represalias en tu contra. Te otorgaremos tu libertad, y absolución diplomática del resto de los eventos políticos — determinó el Uchiha.

Naruto volvió a ampliar su sonrisa. No era tan estúpido para caer en ello.

— Heh. Lo siento, Gorila. Con éso no vas a convencerme. Prefiero que me quites la vida, a tener que rebajarme a ése nivel — respondió el rubio.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, y clavó sus obsidianas en los zafiros del rubio.

— Escucha, Dobe. Ésa es la única oferta que te haré. De lo contrario, te mataré aquí mismo, me ahorro los quinientos mil giles, así como el tener que estarte vigilando tu grasiento y apestoso trasero. Tú decides, Usuratonkachi. Dinero y tu vida, o tu muerte a manos mías — dictaminó el príncipe del Clan del Fuego.

Naruto mostró un rostro de fastidio, haciendo sonreír soberbio al moreno. Se sorprendía de la capacidad de negociación de parte de Sasuke. Quizá si el moreno no estuviese en las actuales condiciones de miseria total, hoy día sería un gran empresario, y un capitalista de clase mundial. Aunque, después de todo, la familia Uchiha era conocida por ser grandes negociantes, así que realmente no era tan relevante que el azabache fuera un prodigio para las negociaciones.

— Hmp. Todo un haz de los negocios. ¿Eh, Gorila? — espetó el rubio.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Los Uchiha somos lo mejor en todo, Usuratonkachi — confirmó Sasuke, con su sonrisa característica, mientras que Sakura rodaba los ojos — Te daré un adelanto de cien mil giles, si te unes en combate a nosotros.

Naruto sonrió. Finalmente, un lenguaje que realmente entendía, y que le gustaba.

— Muy bien. Entraré a su tonto juego, entonces. Todo sea por el Mesías: El dinero — expresó dramático el rubio, aunque no provocó mayor reacción en los chicos.

— Hmp. Éso me imaginaba — dijo Sasuke, aún sonriendo torcido — Vámonos, entonces.

— ¿Huh? Tan pronto — inquirió el rubio, bastante sorprendido.

— No tenemos tiempo que perder — le respondió el moreno.

— Como sea. Después de ustedes — concluyó el rubio, para después ponerse de pie.

Sakura tomó la mano izquierda de Sasuke, y se encaminó a la salida de aquella carpa. Naruto les siguió burlón a sus espaldas.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi, Guy, Shizune, Tenten, Karin, y Neji se estaban acomodando sus armas, y estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para partir de la Ínsula de Thanatos. Kakashi vestía una armadura propia de los Caballeros Paladín, la cual consistía en unas rodilleras, pantorrilleras, guanteletes, y hombreras de adamantino. Todo de color platino. El torso lo tenía cubierto por un Cuirass, también de adamantino, bellamente decorado por el León de Nemea, el cual estaba estilizado en una llama. En su cintura, el imponente rey de Medel portaba su legendaria espada Durandal. Y por debajo de la armadura, Kakashi vestía de un pantalón negro, y remera de manga larga del mismo color. Para complementarlo todo, el rey de Medel vestía una elegante capa azul rey.

Guy vestía una armadura propia de los guerreros Xian. Usaba botas, guanteletes y un Cuirass de titanio, aunque, a diferencia del de Kakashi, estaba un poco más abultado, y tenía algunos símbolos del Taoísmo. El maestro Shaolin portaba una espada Miaodao, como la de Tenten, en el costado de su cintura izquierda. Guy, a comparación de Kakashi, portaba un casco un tanto voluminoso, con una máscara de demonio, pero que le permitía ver y respirar correctamente.

Shizune también vestía una armadura, aunque, a diferencia de Kakashi y Guy, bastante bella y estilizada. La matriarca tenía un pantalón ajustado de color rojo oscuro, y portaba botas largas café. La ninfa guerrera vestía guanteletes largos, rodilleras, y unas hombreras estilizadas de color plateado. Asímismo, la matriarca de Iridia vestía un muy bello y ajustado Cuirass del mismo color del resto de su armadura, el cual tenía hermosas decoraciones de flores. En sí, toda la armadura de Shizune estaba perfectamente ceñida a su espectacular figura, destacando aquel cuerpo digno de verdaderas diosas. De hecho, Shizune se sonrojó, cuando sintió la mirada del apuesto rey de Medel sobre de ella, así que pronto optó por materializar una larga y estilizada gabardina, para cubrir su espalda, no porque no le gustara que Kakashi la mirara, sino porque se sentía increíblemente cohibida con ello.

El resto no vestía de manera extraordinaria. Tenten únicamente se había colocado un Qipao de color blanco, con un enorme Fénix grabado a través de su ropa, y tenía unas mallas negras, así como su espada en cintura. Karin vestía con unos pantalones cortos negros, y una remera de manga corta azul, además de que portaba sus largas dagas en su espalda. Neji, por su cuenta, únicamente vestía de una remera de manga corta gris, y unos pantalones azul marino, con botas negras, al igual que la monja y la ladronzuela.

Kakashi había acordado con Sasuke que se verían en la Costa de Thanatos. En algún otro momento, hubiesen optado por usar uno de los Portales EspacioTemporales de Shizune; sin embargo, aquello pondría en peligro a los sobrevivientes de Spira y de Iridia. Por el momento, tendrían que viajar en barco, aunque les llevara semanas el arribar al continente de Spira.

— Bien. Solamente hace falta que lleguen Sasuke, Sakura-hime y el mercenario — aludió Kakashi.

— Espero no se tarden demasiado. No sabemos si el ejército de Kaguya aún seguirá en Medel — añadió Guy.

— Lo más probable es que sigan ahí. Recuerda que uno de los sirvientes de Kaguya estaba organizando la reconstrucción de Medel — le rememoró el rey de la susodicha ciudad.

— Buen punto.

De inmediato, Sasuke, Sakura y el mercenario hicieron aparición desde lo lejos. El Uchiha ya tenía en su cintura su Sanjiegun, mientras que el Uzumaki ya se había colocado su Guandao en su espalda, y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Karin, lógicamente, vio cómo se aproximaba el príncipe de su pueblo, quien le sonrió torcidamente. La pelirroja resopló molesta, y desvió su mirada a otro costado. Y para desgracia de la bella ladronzuela, su amiga, Tenten, lo notó.

" _Oh... Ya veo... Con que de éso se trataba. ¿Eh, Tomate?"_

La monja sonrió divertida. Se imaginaba que tenía que ser un asunto amoroso entre su mejor amiga, y aquel apuesto rubio.

— ¿Ya todo está listo? — preguntó Sasuke.

Kakashi asintió.

— Solamente esperábamos su llegada — enunció el rey.

Sasuke no respondió. El moreno se encaminó un poco lejos del resto, y extrajo una piedra color azul rey, con una "S" negra grabada en ella. El Uchiha extendió aquella gema al Firmamento, y el orbe azulado resplandeció intensamente. Todos se cubrieron la mirada de aquel destello, hasta que el resplandor se disipó enteramente, después de algunos segundos. Sasuke posteriormente guardó aquella piedra en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y volvió a la posición de los demás.

En cuestión de diez minutos, cuando todos se estaban preparando para los navíos, excepto Sasuke y Sakura, un grupo de cuatro dragones alados se vieron a lo lejos. Sasuke ya se esperaba a que arribara uno de ellos, pero jamás se imaginó que trajera consigo a los otros tres. Sasuke abrió como platos los ojos un momento, aunque pronto recompuso su postura.

" _Debo suponer que ha llamado al resto de las bestias"_ se dijo a sí mismo el moreno.

Todos los demás se quedaron con los orbes oculares desorbitados de sus cuentas, al ver tan imponentes figuras acercarse. Uno de ellos, obviamente, era Ignis. El segundo era un dragón verde, con una figura similar a la de una serpiente, y dos cuernos cilíndricos, al igual que también tenía un par de fornidos brazos, y numerosas runas grabadas a través de todo su cuerpo. El tercero era un dragón azulado, con un par de bigotes largos blancos, además de que poseía una aleta por cola, y un par de brazos. El cuarto era un dragón color café, y éste tenía una apariencia similar a la de Ignis, aunque poseía una piel más rugosa, y que parecía hecha de roca.

Los cuatro dragones aterrizaron en aquella ínsula, aunque lo hicieron de manera calmada. Sasuke se acercó a su "mascota", y lo miró directo a los ojos. El resto solamente estaban firmes en sus lugares.

— No esperaba que trajeras contigo al resto de los _**Dragones Elementales**_ , Ignis — dijo Sasuke, con la voz templada.

— **¿No acaso vamos a la guerra, Sasuke? Tengo una legión entera de bestias para luchar contra Kaguya** — aseguró el rey de las bestias.

El enorme dragón del fuego dirigió sus rasgadas pupilas a todos los presentes de la zona. Y cuando vio a Kakashi, hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Sin embargo, dado la imponente apariencia de Ignis, aquel gesto lucía aterrador.

— **¡Oh! ¡Con que sigues vivo, espantapájaros!** — pronunció burlón el dragón.

Kakashi salió de su shock, cuando escuchó la burlona risa de Guy a su lado. El peliplata fulminó con la mirada a su amigo de toda la vida, y posteriormente volvió su mirada al rey de las bestias. Kakashi se acercó al imponente dragón, e hizo un saludo respetuoso.

— Tiempo sin vernos, Ignis — le comunicó Kakashi.

— **Sí. Han pasado casi cuatro años, desde la última vez** — aludió el Dragón del Fuego.

Sakura también salió de su conmoción, al igual que el resto de los presentes. La ninfa se acercó tímidamente a su amado Sasuke, y le dio unos tirones al fuerte brazo zurdo del Uchiha, mediante lo cual la hermosa princesa de las hadas llamó la atención del moreno.

— Esto... Sasuke-kun... ¿Quiénes son ellos? — inquirió tímidamente Sakura.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, pero después habló.

— Cierto. Aún no los conoces — dijo Sasuke.

El moreno apuntó al dragón verde.

— Ése es Ray. El _**Dragón del Viento**_ — referenció Sasuke.

El dragón aludido hizo un ligero asentimiento. Sasuke entonces dirigió su mano al dragón azulado.

— Aquel es Leviathan. El _**Dragón del Agua**_.

El dragón asintió, al igual que el anterior. Sasuke ahora apuntó al café.

— Por último, ése es Edaphos. El _**Dragón de la Tierra**_.

El último de los dragones asintió, como el resto.

— Todos ellos son conocidos como las _**Cuatro Bestias Elementales**_. Su líder, y el _**Señor de las Bestias**_ , es Ignis — concluyó Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? — musitó impresionada Sakura.

— Hey, Ignis. ¿Crees que tus dragones puedan llevar al resto? — le preguntó el Uchiha a su mascota.

— **¿Acaso hay otra opción?** — inquirió irónico el Dragón del Fuego.

— Tomaré éso como un sí — expresó indiferente el azabache.

El príncipe del Clan del Fuego se dirigió al resto de los que le acompañarían en el viaje. Kakashi y los demás finalizaron los preparativos, y ahora estaban únicamente acompañados por Yamato, Ino, y Hinata.

— Muy bien. Formaremos cuatro grupos, para viajar en los dragones — explicó Sasuke.

— ¿Huh? Pensé que lo haríamos a través de navíos. Ya sabes: Para mantenernos fuera de todo rango de visibilidad — objetó Kakashi, con una ceja enarcada.

— No tiene ningún sentido hacerlo. Éstos animales son demasiado grandes. Además, si usamos la vía marítima, llegaremos muy tarde — contrarrestó el moreno.

— Entiendo — aceptó el rey de Medel — ¿Cómo nos dividiremos, entonces?

— Lo haremos de ésta manera: Sakura y yo iremos en Ignis. Kakashi, Guy, y la hada ésa... — aludió Sasuke, apuntando a la matriarca de Iridia.

— Se llama Shizune, Sasuke-kun — le reprendió Sakura al moreno, un tanto molesta.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos.

— Como sea. Ustedes viajarán en Ray. Hyūga y Tenten viajarán en Leviathan. Por último, Karin y el Usuratonkachi viajarán en Edaphos — finalizó el moreno.

La Uzumaki gruñó por lo bajo. De todas las personas, tenía que viajar con Naruto. La ladronzuela sabía que repelar no serviría de nada. Seguramente, Sasuke le daría el dedo medio, y la mandaría al diablo. Por tanto, la pelirroja se resignó a tener que viajar con aquel mercenario que la irritaba, y que, a la vez, le alteraba fuertemente su corazón, y sus sentimientos. Naruto, por su parte, sonrió orgulloso. Aunque la ojirubí aún lo lo aceptara, aquel pequeño viaje serviría para hacer las pases con ella.

Karin, un poco intimidada por la presencia del imponente Dragón de la Tierra, se decidió acercar con cautela al gigante. El dragón únicamente la observaba curioso, especialmente por aquel color de cabello tan peculiar. Naruto también se aproximó al coloso, aunque, a diferencia de su querida Karin-chan, el rubio no mostraba mayor impresión.

— Así que nos toca ir juntos. ¿Eh, Karin-chan? — musitó Naruto, muy cerca de la ladronzuela.

Karin resopló, y encaró al príncipe de su pueblo.

— Voy a advertirte una cosa, Uzumaki — enunció fríamente la pelirroja — Atrévete a pasarte de listo...

La ladronzuela, en una fracción de segundo, rápidamente atrapó la garganta del mercenario con sus filosas uñas, y las enterró levemente en su piel, aunque lo suficiente para dejarle algunas marcas al rubio, además de un ligero sangrado que no comprometía la vida del rubio.

— ... Y te juro que te arrancaré la tráquea — siseó Karin, con absoluto odio.

Naruto se quedó pasmado un momento, aunque, al cabo de unos segundos, el rubio bajó gentilmente la mano de aquella hermosa ojirubí.

— Vamos, Karin-chan. No seas tan agresiva. Solamente quiero que estemos en paz. ¿De acuerdo? — dijo Naruto, con aparente amabilidad.

La ladronzuela se volvió al enorme dragón, e ignoró al rubio por completo. Karin dio un enorme salto, y se posicionó en el lomo de la imponente bestia de la Tierra. Naruto estaba por seguirle a la Uzumaki, cuando una monja castaña le intercepto.

— Hey, Uzumaki — le llamó adamante Tenten.

— ¿Sucede algo, monja? — le preguntó el mercenario, un tanto fastidiado.

— Solamente quiero que sepas que no deseo enterarme de que le hiciste algo a Karin, o yo misma te cortaré tu patética verga. ¿Te quedó claro? — le amenazó Tenten, mientras sostenía la Miaodao en su cintura.

Naruto resopló fastidiado. Ahora resulta que él era un enemigo público.

— Sí. Como sea. ¿Te puedes quitar del camino? Tenemos que partir — espetó aburrido el Uzumaki.

La castaña no pronunció más palabras. Únicamente se encaminó al Dragón del Agua que le correspondía, aunque le dio una última mirada al rubio. Neji aún estaba acomodando algunos objetos en Leviathan, cuando Tenten se aproximó, pero cuando llegó la monja ante el antiguo hechicero, éste volvió sus perlas a la castaña.

— ¿Sucede algo, Zhang? — preguntó extrañado Neji.

Tenten negó.

— Simplemente, no soporto ver a Karin alterada por ése cretino — masculló la monja.

— La verdad, yo tampoco confío en ése sujeto — le secundó el Hyūga — No sabemos si nos podría llegar a traicionar o no.

— Sí. Supongo que estás en lo cierto, pero es peor el dejarlo en el campamento. Al menos si está con nosotros, podremos mantener un ojo en él — aclaró la castaña.

— Buen punto — le apoyó el Hyūga.

Hinata, quien estaba callada, y al lado de la monja y su hermano, se acercó a ambos, y les entregó algunas provisiones, junto con un ungüento para heridas. Tenten y Neji lo recibieron en sus manos.

— Tenten-san... Neji-nīsan... Cuídense, por favor — les pidió la Hyūga, con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos asintieron.

— Gracias, Hinata. Te aseguro que volveremos con vida — le afirmó Tenten, con una sonrisa orgullosa, y un pulgar levantado.

— Hinata — le llamó Neji — También cuídate.

La ojiperla asintió.

— Hinata-san...

Repentinamente, se escuchó la voz de la matriarca de las hadas, por lo que la Hyūga volvió su mirada perlada a la de Shizune.

— Shizune-san — respondió amablemente Hinata.

— Te suplico que, por favor, resguardes del campamento. Nuestra gente está en tus manos — le comunicó la matriarca de Iridia, con una sonrisa.

Hinata asintió, con algo de efusividad.

— Por supuesto, Shizune-san. Protegeré con mi vida a los refugiados, de ser necesario — determinó adamante la Hyūga.

Shizune sonrió, para después encaminarse a donde Sakura e Ino se hallaban.

Sasuke, entretanto, estaba colocando unos objetos en el cuello de Ignis, mientras que Sakura se despedía de su mejor amiga.

— Más te vale que te cuides, Frentona. Aún tenemos que hacer un trío con el terroncito de Sasuke-kun — enunció divertida Ino.

Sakura sintió cómo su sangre hervía del descaro absoluto de su amiga, pero no quería armar drama por algo tan banal, al menos no por ahora. Como pudo, la ninfa rosada se relajó, y soltó un resoplido para calmar su enojo. Sasuke ni se inmutó del comentario tan atrevido de la hermosa ninfa de cabellos dorados.

— Éso quisieras, Marrana, pero te recuerdo que Sasuke-kun es sólo mío, y de nadie más — afirmó soberbia Sakura, mientras se apuntaba con un dedo, y emitía una sonrisa equiparable a su comentario.

Ino se rió de la reacción de su amiga. Sin duda, le era hilarante el cómo la "Frentona" se ponía tan celosa.

— Pero en serio, Sakura. Más te vale que te cuides. Aún tienes muchas cosas que contarme — le dijo Ino, con un guiño del ojo.

Sakura sonrió de vuelta, y abrazó a su amiga. Ino, igualmente, correspondió el abrazo.

— Tu también cuídate, Ino — le pidió la princesa de Iridia, ya calmada.

— Sakura.

La profunda voz de Sasuke le llamó a la Hada de Cerezos. La ojiesmeralda volvió su faz a su príncipe, quien ya estaba arriba de Ignis, y le sonrió.

— ¿Ya estás lista? — le preguntó el Uchiha.

La ninfa asintió.

— Sí. Vámonos, entonces.

Sakura se desvaneció entre cerezos, y apareció justo a las espaldas del azabache. La ninfa de cabellos rosas abrazó el fuerte torso del moreno, y se aferró a su musculoso cuerpo.

— ¡No te lo vayas a comer todo, Frentesota! ¡Déjame un poco para mí! — ronroneó Ino, con total cinismo.

Sakura gruñó, y volvió sus ojos furibundos a su amiga.

— ¡Uy! ¡Eres una...!

Sakura estuvo a punto de bajarse de Ignis, para golpear a su "amiga". Sin embargo, Sasuke le tomó ambos brazos, y negó levemente con una sonrisa. Sakura soltó un bufido, y se abrazó aún más a su Dulce Príncipe.

Por otra parte, Kakashi le daba las últimas instrucciones a Yamato, mientras que Guy ya estaba montado en el Dragón del Viento.

— Bien, Yamato. Queda en tus manos la seguridad de Spira e Iridia, como también de las hadas — enunció el rey de Medel.

Su mano derecha asintió.

— Descuide, Lord Kakashi. Los refugiados estarán a salvo. Los protegeré hasta mi último aliento de vida — afirmó determinado el castaño.

Kakashi asintió levemente, y saltó a Ray. El peliplata, a continuación, extendió su mano a una sonrojada Shizune, quien tomó la grande mano del Paladín con algo de timidez. Kakashi la haló de un sólo tirón, y le ayudó a la pelinegra a subirse al lomo de la intimidante bestia. Lamentablemente, Shizune pisó mal al subir, y se tambaleó un poco. La matriarca de las hadas estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas; sin embargo, sintió cómo un par de fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Cuando la pelinegra abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Kakashi muy cerca del de ella; razón por la cual la matriarca de Iridia se abochornó intensamente.

— ¡Te tengo! — exclamó el peliplata, a la vez que le ayudaba a incorporarse.

Shizune se quedó perdida en aquella oscura mirada del rey de Medel. La bella ninfa azabache se sentía abrumada por la increíble masculinidad que emanaba aquel monarca de Spira. Y sin darse cuenta, ella había abrazado el cuello de aquel apuesto Paladín. Kakashi, igualmente, se quedó viendo aquellas obsidianas tan bellas. A diferencia de los orbes de él, los de Shizune mostraban calidez, y compasión. Kakashi se sentía con unas ganas tremendas de retirarse la máscara, que cubría la mitad de su rostro, y de besar aquellos carnosos y suaves labios rosados.

Pero cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de besarse, Guy los interrumpió.

— Hey Kakashi. ¿Crees que deba-

El feudal de Wu Yia se quedó con los ojos como platos, cuando su mejor amigo estaba tan pegado a la matriarca de las hadas. Kakashi tenía sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de Shizune, mientras que ésta enredaba sus finos brazos en el cuello del rey de Medel. Sin embargo, cuando ambos escucharon la voz del maestro Shaolin, se separaron de inmediato, como si el cuerpo del otro estuviese hecho de magma hirviente.

— Diablos... Creo que les interrumpí su momento — musitó Guy, totalmente apenado.

Ambos ignoraron por completo el comentario de su amigo, y se sentaron en el suelo, como dos niños regañados. Guy se rió para sus adentros. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su amigo enamorado, desde que _**aquella chica castaña**_ falleció. Kakashi dormía con las mujeres más bellas del mundo, pero jamás había tenido una verdadera dama a su lado. No al menos, desde que _**ésa chica**_ murió. Tal vez el destino le estaba uniendo a Kakashi con la hermosa matriarca de las hadas.

Tras unos minutos, todos ya estaban listos. Los cuatro dragones se prepararon para emprender vuelo, mientras que los que los montaban se aferraban a ellos.

— **¿Cuál es nuestro destino entonces, Sasuke?** — le preguntó Ignis al guerrero dracónico.

— Iremos a Medel, en el Continente de Spira — le ordenó Sasuke.

— **¿Crees que realmente siga ahí?** — cuestionó el Dragón del Fuego.

— Es lo más probable. De no ser así, haremos un asalto directo a Wintersun, y lo sitiaremos — explicó el moreno.

— **De acuerdo. Será como tú digas** — le apoyó Ignis.

Todos los dragones emprendieron vuelo, y se alzaron por encima de la Tropósfera de Terra. Y tan pronto lo hicieron, se dirigieron en dirección al Continente de Spira. Durante el vuelo, Sakura se mantenía perdida en sus pensamientos. Aún no se hacía a la idea de tener que enfrentar a su madre; y si era honesta, la ninfa de cerezos aún tenía un poco de miedo de volver a verla. Más que nada, porque Kaguya, por muy mala persona que hoy día era, seguía siendo la mujer que la trajo al mundo. No obstante, el corazón de la princesa hada estaba determinado a poner fin a aquella brutal guerra. De una vez por todas. Y para siempre.

" _Madre... Te salvaré de las garras de la oscuridad..."_ afirmó adamante la ninfa, en sus pensamientos _"Tan sólo espera un poco más..."_

 **...**

 **(Meh. Un capítulo un tanto aburrido. Lo admito. Pero el capítulo original hubiese sido de más de 20k palabras)**

 **En fin. Gracias a todos los que, aún a éstas alturas, continúan leyendo éste fic.**

 **Como les informaba en el anterior capítulo, las escenas de sexo se reducirán. No obstante, con ello no quiero decir que dejarán de haber escenas de sexo (principalmente SasuSaku) en la historia. Simplemente, haré un uso racional de los lemons en la historia. Pero de que habrá sexo, lo habrá LOL. Desgraciadamente, amo demasiado a Sasuke y a Sakura, y me encanta que tengan intimidad. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo.**

 **Aún así, sé que he abusado un poco del sexo en la historia, cuando el fic es primordialmente de acción, aventura, y fantasía. A resumidas cuentas, habrá Lemon (aunque la mayoría solamente serán SasuSaku), pero me enfocaré más en la historia como tal, que en las escenas sexuales.**

 **Por último, quisiera informar que, debido a las fiestas venideras, las actualizaciones del fic se suspenderán, hasta mediados de enero. ¿La razón? Bueno. Como informé, primero es por la fiesta de navidad, y la de año nuevo. La segunda, es que realmente necesito un respiro LOL. He estado escribiendo poco más de 400k palabras, y realmente me hace falta tomarme unas "vacaciones" del Fanfiction. Necesito dispersarme un poco, y jugar Brutal Doom V20b (se los recomiendo mucho).**

 **Aún así, ocasionalmente me daré una vuelta por Fanfiction, y leeré algunos fics (Especialmente los tuyos, Lulyta-chan). Así que no estaré totalmente desprendida de Fanfiction. Solamente, postergaré la actualización de mis fics.**

 **En fin. Que pasen felices fiestas (Navidad y Año Nuevo). Que todos sus deseos se cumplan, y que pasen felices momentos en familia. Nos vemos en enero, linduras. Yvonne Grace les manda un beso ;) y se despide.**


	35. Confrontación

**Nota de Autora:** Éste es un copy/paste del comentario que hice en el capítulo anterior. Simplemente, les doy la comodidad a aquellos que no lo han leído para que no tengan que revisitar el episodio anterior. Si ya leíste aquel comentario, por favor continua directo a la historia, marcada con la pauta de la línea horizontal.

Voy a responder la pregunta que sé que muchos se han hecho, desde hace varios episodios.

¿Por qué escribo sobre parafilias, y sobre temas controversiales?

La respuesta es muy simple.

Me gusta desafiar a mis lectores.

Sé que muchas personas han declinado el leer ésta historia, cuando he tratado sobre temas controversiales. Y sé que incluso muchos otros hasta se han sentido ofendidos por ello. ¿Por qué, entonces, sigo añadiendo temas de controversia al fic? Básicamente, porque me gusta siempre ir más allá de lo que generalmente la sociedad considera como una inmoralidad, o como algo poco ético. Me gusta llevar mis escritos más allá de los límites impuestos por la sociedad. Me gusta poner a prueba el criterio de la audiencia.

Ésta historia no es para cualquier persona. Es para cierto nicho de audiencia (Si lo quieren ver de un modo más práctico y entendible). Mi audiencia meta no es la persona que busca el tipo de historia del tipo en que "Sakura decide olvidar a Sasuke, y se enamora/sale/se va a casar con otra persona, y ahora Sasuke debe luchar por su amor/poner a prueba sus sentimientos/derramar lágrimas de sangre. Pero al final, tras las súplicas de Sasuke, y las lágrimas de Sakura, finalmente terminan juntos".

No. Mi audiencia meta es aquella que les gusta una historia oscura, llena de temas "inmorales", que aborda temáticas controversiales, y que realmente desafían el criterio colectivo. Desde un principio, supe que así serían las cosas. Que mi historia sería escasamente popular. Sin embargo, yo estoy bien con ello. Sé que mi historia jamás tendrá el nivel de reputación, aceptación, puntuación, y retroalimentación que muchas otras en éste sitio, y aquello está evidenciado por las escasas vistas de la historia, las casi nulas reseñas/reviews, y la poca cantidad de gente que sigue la historia/añade a favoritos. Y aún así, yo estoy perfectamente conforme con éso.

Con tan sólo una persona que lea mi fic, yo ya me siento realizada como pseudo-autora. Porque se que, al menos a alguien, realmente le gusta mi fic. Muchas personas abandonarán la historia, cuando trate algunos de los temas más controversiales del futuro. Sin embargo, es un castigo que yo aceptaré como autora. Porque, finalmente, ésta historia no es para una audiencia general, sino para una audiencia específica. Mi audiencia, es una que puede ver más allá de sexo parafílico, y temas cuestionables/altamente controversiales. Mi audiencia meta, es aquella que puede ver una historia donde he puesto más de un año de esfuerzo, y a la cual le he dedicado toda mi entrega, y hasta mi corazón.

Y si mis estimados lectores están de acuerdo con ello, les invito a quedarse hasta el final de ésta historia. Les prometo que no se arrepentirán.

En fin, una vez aclarado éso, ¡Que disfruten la lectura!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XXXV:** Confrontación.

 **Desconocido: Las Doce Horas del Día.**

Un trío de extraños encapuchados se encaminaban a través de un terreno baldío y helado, el cual estaba notablemente oscurecido a pesar de que en realidad apenas era de día. El manto celestial estaba color gris oscuro, y había una densa y aterradora neblina en el ambiente, a tal grado de que la temperatura había decrecido por debajo de los menos cincuenta grados centígrados. El clima, por lógica, era brutalmente criogenizante, tanto así que incluso la escasa precipitación de la zona se convertía en nieve.

El trío de encapuchados misteriosos llegaron hasta una congelada cueva, la cual tenía grabada en la parte superior el símbolo del macho cabrío, dentro del pentagrama, aquel que era mejor conocido como la cabra satánica de Mendel, o el Baphomet. El pentagrama satánico, de hecho, parpadeaba constantemente, e incluso goteaba sangre. En aquella zona, se podía escuchar estremecedores susurros diabólicos, los cuales volverían locos a cualquier clase de humano regular. En nada ayudaba que el viento gélido del lugar soplara como un demonio.

Finalmente, los encapuchados se colocaron frente a aquella gruesa capa de hielo que resguardaba el interior de aquella congelada cueva. El trio de misteriosos encapuchados extrajeron tres extraños orbes de sus bolsillos, y los alzaron por lo alto, mientras que aquellas esferas parpadearon constantemente. Con ello, repentinamente aquel muro de hielo se comenzó a deslizar pesadamente a lo alto, y dejó entrever el interior de la aterradora caverna helada. Un intenso frío fue expedido del interior de la cueva, y congeló las capuchas del trío misterioso, aunque éstos retiraron el hielo de sus vestimentas, y se encaminaron a lo profundo de la caverna criogenizada.

En el interior, aquellos encapuchados usaron sus orbes para iluminar la helada cueva, y se guiaron a sí mismos por el camino de laberinto de la caverna. Sin embargo, eventualmente llegaron hasta una aterradora habitación cubierta de sangre, con miles de runas demoniacas antiguas, así como versos de invocación a Lucifer en latín. Del mismo modo, varios cadáveres desviscerados y embalsamados adornaban el interior de aquella estremecedora habitación. Junto con ello, algunos pentagramas satánicos parpadeaban constantemente, y se escuchaban aullidos de dolor y tortura, como si aquella habitación fuese el mismo infierno.

Al fondo, una especie de peldaños guiaban a una parte alta, donde una tétrica silla, hecha de sangrantes huesos humanos, se encontraba, al igual que otra mesa, también hecha de huesos sangrantes, estaba justo al lado de aquel trono. Lógicamente, desde el ángulo del cual los encapuchados observaban no se podía apreciar propiamente quién estaba sentado en aquel aterrador trono, el cual también tenía varios pentagramas de Baphomet, y runas demoniacas en sangre. De hecho, desde aquel ángulo de los encapuchados ni siquiera se podía apreciar si había alguien en aquella silla. No obstante, un brazo se extendió hacia la mesa, y tomó una copa negra, la cual estaba llena de un fluido rojizo. En un principio, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de vino. Sin embargo, el líquido era demasiado denso, y expedía un olor metalizado, por lo que, simple y sencillamente, no se trataba de vino. Aquello era sangre.

El trío de encapuchados llegaron cerca del trono, y todos se arrodillaron ante aquel que estuviera detrás de la macabra silla. De detrás de aquel trono se escuchó cómo alguien mordía un trozo de lo que parecía carne, y efectivamente lo era. No obstante, también se escuchó un estruendoso lloro de un bebé, como si le estuviesen torturando de la manera más dolorosa posible. Y tras escucharse unas cuántas mordidas más, pronto aquel llanto de infante se extinguió.

Tras cerca de unos minutos, donde únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de unos filosos dientes desgarrando carne, aquel brazo de detrás del trono arrojó a lo lejos un objeto. Aquel objeto se trataba del cadáver de un bebé recién nacido, el cual estaba a medio comer, ya si vísceras, carne, o piel. La imagen era brutal y aterradora, al ver al infante humano totalmente destrozado. El brazo negro alcanzó la copa en su mesa, y se escuchó otro trago de aquella sangre, probablemente de alguna otra víctima.

Cuando aquel misterioso hombre, detrás del trono satánico, terminó de beber de la sangre de aquella copa, colocó el elegante aunque estremecedor recipiente en la mesa, y se escuchó un gruñido.

— Homura... Koharu... Danzo... Los esperaba ansioso... — enunció oscuramente el misterioso ser detrás de aquel trono aterrador.

— Onikage-sama... — reverenciaron los encapuchados al unísono.

— ¿Y? ¿Tienen algo que reportarme? — preguntó tétrico Onikage.

Loa tres asintieron.

— Señor nuestro... Me complace informarle que la princesa de Iridia y el Uchiha se encaminan hacia Medel, en el continente de Spira — enunció uno de ellos.

Éste era una mujer de edad avanzada, con cabello canoso, y amarrado en un chongo superior. La mujer tenía ojos café, los cuales mostraban frialdad e indiferencia absoluta.

— ... Probablemente se enfrentarán a Lady Kaguya — añadió la mujer.

Detrás de aquel trono, se escuchó una risa macabra, tan malévola que criogenizaba el ambiente, más de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

— Entonces... Todo está saliendo como lo hemos planeado. ¿Cierto? — inquirió el demonio de Ojos Sangre.

La Sombra Demoniaca ésta vez no tenía su máscara colocada, así como su capucha insignia. No obstante, debido a la oscuridad de la cueva, no se podía apreciar su verdadero aspecto. Apenas y algunos cabellos negros se agitaron con una leve ventisca, y unos ojos negros, tal y como la oscuridad de las tinieblas, brillaban con maldad.

— Así es, mi Lord — respondió otro de los encapuchados.

Éste era un hombre de edad avanzada, con ojos negros, y barba en la mandíbula. Su mirada es fría, y calculadora. Su cabello también es canoso, y tiene una notable cantidad de arrugas en el rostro.

— Ahora solo será cuestión de tiempo, para que caiga Kaguya — masculló abominablemente el demonio de ojos rojos, para después beber otro trago de sangre.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor nuestro? — preguntó el tercero de ellos.

Éste era un hombre, igualmente de edad avanzada. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros dos, éste aún tenía cabello negro, además de tener varias cicatrices por todo el rostro. Su aspecto le daba un aire de auténtico veterano de guerra, e incluso tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

— Por el momento, dejaremos que Sasuke y la princesa de Iridia enfrenten a Wintersun. Dejaremos que maten a Kaguya Otsutsuki, y nosotros eliminaremos los restos. De ése modo, podremos hacernos con el control entero del reino de Wintersun, y subsecuentemente, del mundo entero — aludió la Sombra Demoniaca.

— ¿Qué hay del príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha? Él podría representar un verdadero peligro para nuestros intereses, mi Lord — inquirió la mujer, con calma — Basta con tan sólo ver cómo ha logrado derrotar a algunos de nuestros mejores soldados.

— Éso no es un problema. Si su querida princesa Sakura muere en combate con Kaguya, el Uchiha perderá todo motivo de seguir viviendo, así que solamente necesitamos esperar a que la reina Otsutsuki muera junto con su hija — explicó Onikage — En caso de que llegase a sobrevivir la princesa Sakura, yo personalmente me encargaré de asesinarla.

— Entiendo — contestó de vuelta la mujer.

— ¿Hay algo más en lo que le podamos servir, Lord Onikage? — preguntó ahora el anciano pelinegro.

— De momento, solamente manténganse al tanto de lo que sucede con Wintersun. Yo les avisaré de futuros planes — ordenó el Demonio de Ojos Rojos.

El trío de encapuchados asintieron.

— Como usted ordene, señor nuestro — replicaron al unísono.

Los tres encapuchados desaparecieron de la zona, en un pentagrama rojo sangre. Entretanto, una enorme esfera de cristal frente al trono de Onikage se iluminó repentinamente, y mostró la imagen del territorio de Medel, el cual estaba siendo ocupado por el enorme ejército de Wintersun. A través de aquel orbe, la Sombra Demoniaca tenía un perfecto panorama de lo que sucedía en Spira, por lo que pudo apreciar cómo Kaguya batallaba contra algunos beligerantes enemigos. Onikage subió los pies sobre una repisa que tenía al frente, y se acomodó en su asiento. El demonio tomó a otro infante, y devoró su carne, mientras el pobre bebé gritaba del terrible dolor que le provocaba ser comido en vida.

— Muy bien. Ahora, a disfrutar de un auténtico espectáculo — pronunció estremecedoramente Onikage, para después reírse malévolamente.

.

* * *

.

Un grupo de hombres atacaban al actual ejército que sitiaba a la aún en construcción Medel. Concretamente, se trataba de un par de hadas guerreras, dos Samurai, y dos Shinobis. Y a pesar de que legiones enteras de guerreros habían confrontado directamente al ejército de Wintersun, todos habían fallado en su intento de apoderarse de Medel. De hecho, hace una semana, habían obtenido resultados satisfactorios, al debilitar al batallón que custodiaba a la ruinosa Medel. Sin embargo, una vez que llegó la increíblemente poderosa reina del Continente del Fuego, todos los esfuerzos para adueñarse de Medel, y de erguir un imperio que podría rivalizar con Wintersun, habían sido desmantelados.

El par de hadas guerreras atacaron con un par de Estrellas de Neutrones. Sin embargo, Kaguya las atrapó con sus manos, y las desintegró en un cúmulo de Fotones, a los cuales los absorbió dentro de su supermasiva aura. Kaguya, tras haber absorbido las energías de aquellas Estrellas Colapsadas, desapareció entre rosas, en una fracción de segundo, y reapareció frente a ambas hadas guerreras. La pseudo/diosa de Terra les propinó un poderoso golpe con su pierna derecha, rodeada de Osmio, y los mandó a volar contra unos árboles, los cuales colapsaron ante el impacto.

La reina de Terra se rodeó sus manos con diamante, y las extendió completamente, además de que se rodeó ambas manos de Elemento Viento, e incrementó el filo de sus extremidades. Kaguya, de nuevo, desapareció entre rosas, y atacó a ambos Samurai con sus cuchillas, mediante lo cual atravesó las cabezas de ambos. Los espadachines gargajearon entre su propia sangre, y se convulsionaron, pero, al cabo de un tiempo, ambos dejaron de moverse. Kaguya entonces arrojó a ambos Samurai muertos con absoluta violencia a los costados, y se sacudió sus extremidades.

Valientemente, ahora los Ninjas atacaron directamente a Kaguya, en un ataque frontal con sus ninjatos. Sin embargo, Kaguya detuvo ambas espadas con sus manos, aún cubiertas de diamante, y usó su PsicoQuinesis para empujar a ambos Shinobis, y despojarlos de sus armas. Y tan pronto los Ninjas quedaron desarmados, Kaguya enterró sus manos en las cajas torácicas de los Shinobis, y les arrancó el corazón. Los dos guerreros cayeron al suelo inertes, aunque sus cuerpos convulsionaron unas cuántas veces, y su sangre inundó el terreno de Spira.

Por otro lado, ambas hadas guerreras finalmente se reincorporaron, y trataron de rodearse de sus auras. No obstante, cuando se dieron cuenta, Kaguya ya los tenía atrapados de la garganta, por las manos de ella, y se las apretaba. La malévola hada oscura levantó a ambas hadas masculinas del suelo, y se rodeó a ella misma de su dorada aura. Y usando su Elemento Fuego, Kaguya envió todo aquel brutal calor a los Silfos, y los incineró progresivamente, mientras las hadas soltaban estremecedores alaridos de dolor, dado que su carne era consumida lentamente por las llamas. Kaguya soltó a ambos Silfos, y los dejó quemarse en vida en el suelo. Entretanto, ella reapareció entre rosas, frente a sus hombres.

— ¿Acaso no pudiste hacer éso, grandísimo inútil? — le cuestionó molesta Kaguya, a un peliplateado.

Bastante atemorizado, el hechicero hizo una reverencia, a modo de disculpa.

— Perdóneme, por favor, Kaguya-sama — se excusó Kabuto — Le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

— Obviamente no, estúpido. Yo ya me encargué de todo — masculló con odio la ninfa oscura — ¡Ahora ponte a trabajar, antes de que te mate! — demandó la reina a su sirviente.

Kabuto asintió un par de veces, antes de acatar la orden de su temible gobernante. Kaguya resopló fastidiada, y se encaminó a una elegante mesa que habían preparado sus sirvientes, desde donde ella podía supervisar la reconstrucción de Medel. La Otsutsuki tomó asiento en aquella galante silla, y tomó su copa en la mano. Uno de sus sirvientes, en éste caso otra hada masculina, destapó su elegante vino, y le sirvió un poco a la reina/diosa de Terra. Kaguya agitó un poco el líquido, antes de darle un trago a su amado vino. La peliblanca se recargó cómodamente en el respaldo de su elegante silla, y disfrutó del bello clima soleado de aquel día.

Sin embargo, durante el relajante momento de la tirana reina de Wintersun, uno de los tantos sirvientes de ella, también un hada, vociferó una alerta para el campamento. Kaguya gruñó molesta, y dirigió su ambarina mirada a donde señalaba su esclavo. Y cuando la temible dictadora de Wintersun enfocó su mirada, mediante un incremento en su Espectro Visible, la poderosa hada monarca abrió los ojos ampliamente. Kaguya se reincorporó de un salto, y encaró la dirección a la que su mirada enfocaba, quedándose anonadada al percatarse de quienes eran los que se acercaban por los aires.

" _No puede ser... ¡¿Sakura...?!"_ se dijo a sí misma la reina.

Kaguya salió de su trance, y afiló su mirada. La pseudo/diosa materializó su cetro de batalla en su mano derecha, y al ver que la reina caminaba hacia una zona amplia del campamento, sus sirvientes más poderosos se acercaron con velocidad a su monarca. Nagato, Kabuto, un grupo de hadas y demonios se posicionaron detrás de su reina, además de preparar sus armas en mano. Nagato tomó una espada larga en mano, y Kabuto ya tenía una cuchilla brazalete en su brazo.

— Kaguya-sama... ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Nagato, con respeto.

— Tal parece que el ratón viene a la trampa — enunció solemne la peliblanca.

Los sirvientes de Kaguya observaron el cielo a lo lejos, donde la mirada de su reina apuntaba. Y cuando por fin divisaron a un cuarteto de monstruos voladores, todos tensaron sus miradas, y se prepararon en su postura de batalla. Kaguya, mas sin en cambio, se mantuvo impasiva, y con su mirada en aquellos gigantes aéreos. Más que nada, porque sabía que en uno de ellos estaba su hija.

Del lado de los guerreros, Sakura también enfocó su mirada en aquel campamento establecido en Medel. La ninfa ojiesmeralda pronto divisó al ejército de Wintersun, a dos de los sirvientes más poderosos de la reina del Continente del Fuego, y finalmente a la hada oscura: Kaguya Otsutsuki. Sakura se quedó viendo aquellos ojos ambarinos de su progenitora, quien, aún a ésa distancia, también pudo ver los bellos esmeraldas de su descendiente.

" _Madre..."_ dijo Sakura, en sus pensamientos.

" _Así que has vuelto, Sakura... Hija mía..."_ expresó Kaguya, para sus adentros.

Sasuke tenía su criogenizante mirada en la temible rectora de Wintersun. El Uchiha, a comparación de la princesa de Iridia, estaba absolutamente determinado a enfrentar y derrotar a aquella poderosa reina. Nunca había sentido temor alguno, y Kaguya no sería la excepción. De hecho, el moreno sentía su sangre hervir, y su adrenalina se disparaba a niveles extraordinarios, además de que inundaba todo su cuerpo. El azabache tensó su mano derecha en su Sanjiegun, mientras que sentía cómo su princesa hada le apretaba la mano zurda, en señal de nerviosismo.

— Cerezo — le llamó Sasuke, calmadamente.

Sakura volvió sus nerviosas esmeraldas a las obsidianas de su amado príncipe. Y cuando la ninfa conectó su mirada con la de su querido Sasuke-kun, se sintió tranquila, y con paz.

— Todo estará bien. Lo prometo — le aseguró el azabache, con una sonrisa sincera.

Sakura sintió cómo el valor y la fuerza volvía a su cuerpo, así como a su mente. Tan sólo porque estaba al lado de su Dulce Príncipe, la hermosa hada de cerezos sabía que no habría un sólo enemigo que pudiera derribar su temple. La bella ninfa ojiesmeralda le sonrió dulcemente a su novio, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su Sasuke-kun.

— Lo sé — musitó amorosamente la hada.

Tras unos segundos, los enormes dragones aterrizaron violentamente sobre el terreno de Medel, al igual que gruñeron con ferocidad, al estar frente a la causante de casi dos décadas de tormento para Terra. Todos los que montaban a las imponentes bestias bajaron de un salto, y prepararon sus armas en mano, a excepción de Sasuke y Sakura. En cambio, el Uchiha se acercó caminando lentamente a Kaguya, siendo seguido a su costado izquierdo por la princesa heredera de Iridia. La mirada de Sakura ahora era determinada, y de valor, mientras que la de Sasuke era totalmente criogenizante. Cualquiera se aterraría de aquellas obsidianas, cargadas de instinto asesino.

Kaguya, mas sin en cambio, no se movió de su sitio. Su ejército preparó sus armas, y hechizos mágicos, dispuestos a guerrear contra aquel grupo de guerreros, aunque antes de que siquiera alguno de ellos acometiera contra Sasuke y los demás, Kaguya levantó la mano, ordenándole con ello a sus hombres que no atacaran a sus adversarios.

— Nadie ataca, hasta que yo lo ordene — demandó la temible hada oscura.

— Como ordene, Lady Kaguya — respondió Nagato, quien ordenó al resto bajar sus armas.

Finamente, Sasuke, Sakura, y los demás quedaron a unos diez metros de separación. Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada a la pseudo/diosa de Terra, y cruzaba sus brazos frente a su increíblemente musculoso torso, demostrando confianza absoluta en sí mismo. Shizune, quien estaba al lado de Kakashi, se encaminó al lado del Uchiha, con espada en mano, y también posó su mirada en la que antiguamente fue la hermana de su mentora. La actual matriarca de Iridia no podía evitar sentirse conmocionada, al ver en lo que se había convertido la legítima heredera de Iridia.

Kaguya inspeccionó a su hija, y al moreno, pero después clavó su mirada ambarina sobre los ónix de Shizune.

— Tiempo sin vernos, Shizune — saludó heladoramente Kaguya, con un falso ademán de amistad — Sigues siendo igual de bella a como te recuerdo. Me da gusto ver que te has vuelto una digna matriarca de Iridia. Solamente espero que no se te haya pegado lo puta de Tsunade — se burló, con una sonrisa estremecedora.

— Kaguya-sama... Quisiera decir que también me da gusto verla, pero, lamentablemente, me duele ver que se haya corrompido de éste modo — respondió la pelinegra, con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

— Oh. Qué tierno de tu parte, Shishi-chan... — canturreó maternalmente la tirana reina.

Kaguya usó aquel extraño mote con el cual había bautizado a Shizune, hace mucho tiempo. Para Shizune, aquel seudónimo habría sonado amoroso, de no ser porque la pura presencia de la pseudo/diosa actual de Terra era simplemente amedrentadora. Aún así, algunas lágrimas se acumularon en los orbes de la pelinegra, aunque batalló por controlarlas, y con un último suspiro, Shizune se tranquilizó.

— ... Pero no necesito de tu lástima — masculló heladoramente Kaguya, aún manteniendo su temible sonrisa.

La peliblanca volvió entonces su mirada a su hija, y clavó sus ámbares en los esmeraldas de Sakura. La ninfa de cerezos se había sentido ligeramente intimidada, ante aquellos fríos y hostiles orbes color miel. No obstante, Sakura jamás agachó la mirada, sino que mantuvo aquellas heladas pupilas de su progenitora.

— Veo que has vuelto a mí, hija mía — expresó con calma Kaguya.

La diosa abrió sus brazos a los costados, como invitando a un efusivo abrazo maternal a su hija.

— Ven a mí, bebé. Únete a mami, en la lucha contra los herejes — expresó tiernamente Kaguya, mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su hija.

Lo cierto, es que la mirada de Kaguya aún era heladora. Su espíritu estaba cargado de maldad, ambición, y hostilidad.

— Déjate de estupideces, Kaguya — espetó amenazadoramente el Uchiha — No hemos venido hasta acá a tomar una taza de café, ni a charlar animadamente. Hemos venido a acabar contigo.

Kaguya bajó lentamente los brazos, y dirigió su mirada burlona hacia el Uchiha. Sasuke se mantuvo hostil y amedrentador, dándole a entender a Kaguya que no le tenía ni aún una pizca de temor.

— Oh. Qué pena. Yo creí que venían a rendirse ante mi majestuosidad — se burló la reina.

— Pfft... Por favor — se mofó de vuelta el azabache, aunque no mostraba un rostro equiparable — No eres más que basura para mí.

Kaguya, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en su sitio. Ella, más que nadie, sabía que luchar contra el príncipe de los Uchiha sería demasiado. No obstante, también sabía que Sasuke no se atrevería a asesinarla, no al menos frente a su hija. Y gracias a ello, Kaguya podía jugar las cartas a su favor.

— ¿Hmm? ¿En serio, Sasuke-kun? ¿Realmente le quitarías la vida a la madre de la mujer que amas? — canturreó la Otsutsuki.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. No tenía idea del cómo su madre se habría enterado de su relación con el príncipe de los Uchiha. Aunque, de inmediato, la ninfa recordó el beso que se dio con su Dulce Príncipe, mientras aún volaban sobre Ignis. La ninfa se sonrojó muy discretamente, pero pronto recompuso su temple. Después de todo, no era momento para sentirse cohibida por algo tan superfluo.

— No. Por desgracia, no puedo matarte. Sin embargo, aquello no me impide hacer polvo tus músculos y huesos, ni el dejarte en estado vegetativo de por vida — siseó el moreno, a la vez que se tronaba los nudillos.

Kaguya soltó una risilla de burla. Vaya que el Uchiha era un hombre de cuidado. Durante la burla de la reina, ésta vio a lo lejos al príncipe de los Uzumaki, aquel mercenario al cual había contratado para que diera con el paradero de su hija. La monarca de Wintersun arqueó una ceja, y se pasó una mano por su extremadamente largo cabello, al mismo tiempo que expresaba un monosílabo.

— ¿Acaso me estás traicionando, Uzumaki? — le cuestionó aburrida Kaguya a Naruto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, y sonrió torcidamente.

— Lo siento, vieja loca. Prefiero estar del lado pesado de la balanza — se excusó inocentemente el rubio.

— Pues muy mala elección, Uzumaki. Elegiste la pesa equivocada — le sentenció la dictadora del Continente del Fuego — Pero en fin. Me ahorraste una fortuna — aludió, encogiéndose de hombros — De cualquier manera, ya no necesito de tus servicios, así que te mataré, una vez que me encargue de los demás.

Naruto se mantuvo orgulloso, aunque, en realidad, estaba algo nervioso.

— En fin. Supongo que ahora es el momento en que nos enfrentamos. ¿Cierto? — inquirió estoica la reina, si bien mantenía su fría sonrisa.

Todos, exceptuando Sasuke y Sakura, se prepararon para el combate. Sin embargo, Sasuke fue ahora el que levantó la mano, en una muda señal de detener el ataque contra la poderosa hada oscura, y su masivo ejército. Kaguya se extrañó por la actitud tan errática del príncipe legítimo de Wintersun; sin embargo, también ordenó a sus hombres a detenerse.

— ¿Sucede algo, príncipe Uchiha? — interrogó aburrida la pseudo/diosa.

— Antes de comenzar a pelear, vengo a proponerte un trato, Kaguya — dijo el moreno.

La reina de Nubrum se extrañó aún más. Sin embargo, se le hizo interesante el qué realmente podría proponer Sasuke. Quizá sacaría algo de provecho.

— Te escucho — respondió la dictadora, quien también se cruzó de brazos frente a su voluptuoso pecho.

— Ríndete ahora mismo, y te prometo que no habrá represalias en tu contra. Tú sabes perfectamente que no tienes oportunidad de derrotarnos en combate. No si Sakura y yo estamos aquí. Yo sólo soy capaz de asesinarte — le dijo el moreno.

Kaguya se mantuvo impasiva. Sin embargo, después amplió poco a poco su sonrisa. Al final, la peliblanca soltó una estruendosa carcajada, aunque sonaba demasiado tétrica, y reducía el clima del lugar a temperaturas bajas. Tras algunos segundos de la intensa risa de Kaguya, donde ninguno mostró mayor expresión, la reina de Wintersun finalmente se calmó.

— ¡Todo un Uchiha! ¡Vaya que eres digno de ser llamado el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, príncipe Sasuke! — le alabó la reina, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro — Uno bastante iluso, éso sí.

— Agradezco tus elogios, aunque me importan un carajo. Ahora respóndeme a la oferta que te propuse — demandó el Uchiha.

— ¿Mi respuesta? Oh. Claro... ¿Qué te parece un... No? — replicó divertida la reina, con todo y una sonrisa inocente.

— Hmp. Sabía que algo así sucedería. Has llevado demasiado lejos tu venganza contra aquellos que te humillaron — espetó el azabache — Te has convertido en una piedra en el zapato, y no puedo permitir que sigas causando tantos problemas.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Venganza? — preguntó retóricamente la peliblanca — Oh. Claro. Lo de Iridia y la perra de Tsunade. Ya hasta lo había olvidado.

Kaguya se rió un poco, y se encogió levemente de hombros, para después volverse a acomodar con una mano su largo cabello platinado.

— Pues... Te diré... La verdad es que aquel barco ya zarpó, Uchiha — se defendió la peliblanca, con total aburrimiento — Concretamente hablando, zarpó hace cuatro años, desde que maté a ésa maldita escoria que se hacía llamar mi hermana.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para arquear una ceja. Definitivamente, no se esperaba aquella respuesta, y ahora estaba intrigado.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas, entonces? ¿Por qué seguir financiando ésta guerra tan estúpida? — interrogó el moreno, con su mirada criogenizante — Ya lo tienes todo. ¿Qué más codicias?

Kaguya rió levemente.

— ¿No es obvio? — aludió Kaguya.

Sasuke y los demás se quedaron estoicos en su sitio. Kaguya decidió continuar con su verborrea.

— Porque ahora tengo el mundo en mis manos — expresó la Otsutsuki, con ademanes propios de una deidad — Todo lo que existe en éste Universo, fue creado para que yo lo gobernara. De hecho, de cierta forma, tengo que agradecer a todos ésos malditos fósiles de Iridia, por haberme expulsado del reino — mencionó oscuramente la pseudo/diosa.

Shizune sintió una opresión en su corazón, al ser testigo, de primera mano, el cómo Kaguya había sido desplazada por no sólo su propio pueblo, sino que incluso su única familiar, Tsunade Senju, le había dado la espalda, y no fue hasta que todo se fue al demonio cuando Tsunade se arrepintió de sus pecados. Cuan diferente habría sido Kaguya, de haber seguido reinando dentro del reino de las hadas. El reino que le correspondía legítimamente. Y ahora ya era muy tarde para ello, porque la antes dulce, compasiva, amorosa, y noble Kaguya Senju ahora estaba convertida en una malévola, tirana, despiadada, y desalmada Otsutsuki.

Kaguya, por su lado, continuó su habla.

— Al ser expulsada de Iridia, mi verdadero ser salió a flote. Cuando salí del Reino de Iridia, el mundo ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y mi verdadero yo estaba ansiosa por tomarlo todo — afirmó la reina del imperio más poderoso en Terra, con una sonrisa malévola — Yo no nací para ser una mugrienta reina de las hadas. Yo nací para ser la gobernante de todo Terra. Yo nací para ser la TodoPoderosa diosa de todo el Universo. Mi destino siempre fue ser una diosa entre los dioses. Yo vine al mundo para que todo lo que tenga vida me alabe, y que todo lo que tenga consciencia se postre ante la majestuosidad de mi divinidad. Yo no nací para ser Kaguya Senju, la matriarca del patético y putrefacto reino de Iridia. ¡Yo nací para ser Kaguya Otsutsuki, la diosa del Universo Entero! — detalló ampliamente Kaguya, con absoluto orgullo, y una mueca de perversa alegría — ¡Mi razón de existir en éste mundo, es para que todo lo que hay en el Cosmos se arrodille ante mí! ¡Yo soy la legítima diosa de todo el Universo! ¡Dios, Luzbel, y cualquier otro dios orarán en mi nombre! ¡Los dioses suplicarán por mi misericordia! ¡El Universo Entero cantará alabanzas, para la gloria de mi presencia! ¡Todo lo que existe en el Cosmos proclamará un único nombre, el cual estará sobre todo nombre! ¡El mundo entero clamará al unísono: " _ **¡Oh! ¡Cuan grande eres tú, Divina Kaguya Otsutsuki! ¡Madre nuestra, que estás en los Cielos! ¡Santificado sea tu nombre! ¡Vénganos tu glorioso reino! ¡Hágase tu voluntad, como en los cielos, así también en Terra! ¡Oh! ¡Todopoderosa, Kaguya! ¡Ante tu omnipotencia, me entrego como cordero de sacrificio! ¡Toma, pues, mi vida en tus manos! ¡Yo soy tu siervo fiel! ¡Llénanos de gracia, Divina Kaguya Otsutsuki! ¡Que la gracia de nuestra señora, sea entre todos nosotros! ¡Por los siglos de los siglos! ¡Madre nuestra, Kaguya Otsutsuki!**_ — recitó la demente reina de Wintersun, en un ademán de deidad, además de que levantó sus brazos como diosa, y encaró al astro rey.

De haberse tratado de otro escenario, todos se hubiesen reído atronadoramente de la increíblemente absurda forma de comportarse de Kaguya. No obstante, la voz de la antigua heredera de Iridia era heladora, y estremecedora. El tono de voz de la ninfa oscura era sumamente aterrador, y hacía que su recitación pareciera sacada de una historia de terror. Kaguya, entonces, encerró en su puño la figura del Sol, como queriendo dar a entender que aún el astro rey se doblegaba ante su poder. La demente pseudo/diosa dirigió su estremecedora mirada a todos sus adversarios, y rió con una tetricidad criogenizante. La mirada de Kaguya estaba ensombrecida con la maldad, y su sonrisa era de demencia absoluta, donde mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

— Díganme, hijos míos — pronunció la autoproclamada diosa, tal y como una deidad lo haría, para con sus leales sirvientes — ¿Están listos para alabar mi majestuoso nombre? ¿Están listos para venerar mi glorioso reino en el Universo? ¿Están listos para arrodillarse ante mí, y adorarme como la diosa que soy?

Kaguya extendió sus brazos, tal y como los retratos de deidades lo muestran. Definitivamente, la antigua heredera del reino de las hadas había perdido la cabeza. No quedaba una sola traza de la dulce y amorosa ninfa que alguna vez fue. Ahora, Kaguya tenía un severo complejo de deidad, y se comportaba tal y como una diosa lo haría. Además de todo, demandaba tributo a su ser, como solía dársele a Deus Ex Lux, pero, muy dentro de aquella demente pseudo/diosa, Sakura aún percibía una pizca de la bella y compasiva Kaguya Senju. La princesa hada estaba dispuesta a rescatar a su madre del demonio llamado Kaguya Otsutsuki.

— Verdaderamente eres divina, Kaguya — enunció con algo de respeto el príncipe de los Uchiha — Realmente actúas como una diosa lo haría. De hecho, realmente mereces ser llamada la diosa de éste Universo.

Kaguya mantenía sus brazos extendidos, y su sonrisa de demencia.

— Sin embargo, me temo que yo soy un ateo — enunció el moreno, con una sonrisa torcida.

Kaguya frunció levemente el ceño, y descompuso su sonrisa.

— Lo siento. El lamerle el apestoso y sucio trasero a una pseudo/diosa simplemente no va conmigo. Sencillamente, no es mi estilo. Arruinaría mi reputación de semental macho alfa — dijo el moreno — No es nada personal. Espero que lo entiendas — se excusó Sasuke, a la vez que encogía los hombros, y sonreía socarrón.

Kaguya afiló su mirada, y tensó sus puños, al grado de enterrarse sus negras uñas en la palma de su mano.

— ¡El que no es conmigo, contra mí es! ¡Todo aquel que negare adorarme, sea pues anatema! — bramó la autoproclamada diosa del Universo, apuntando amedrentadoramente al azabache.

Sasuke preparó su Sanjiegun, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, además de que se posicionó en la postura de combate del Dragón del Norte. Kaguya dio la orden de ataque, a lo que su ejército acató el mandato de su reina. Los aliados de Sasuke también se prepararon para el combate, con armas en mano, y posturas de batalla. Ignis soltó un poderoso rugido a los cielos, el cual causó un violento terremoto en todo Terra, al mismo tiempo que se rodeaba de una llamarada ígnea. El resto de los dragones le imitó, igualmente con un estruendoso rugido, y con ello un sinfín de animales hicieron acto de presencia en aquel campo de batalla, desde los grandes felinos, como leones y tigres, enormes osos, gigantescas aves, hasta voraces caninos, como los lobos. Incluso algunos dinosaurios aparecieron en el terreno de Medel, bramando sus propios rugidos de guerra, tal y como lo hacían el resto de las bestias del lugar. Y de inmediato, todos se lanzaron al ataque.

Sasuke causó un increíblemente poderoso terremoto, cuando estampó su mano sobre el terreno de Spira, y mediante ello el Uchiha provocó una gigantesca zanja, de varios metros de profundidad, con lo cual el azabache sepultó a una gran parte de los ejércitos de Wintersun. Sakura usó su arco, otorgado por Eva del Génesis, para vaporizar a todos los sepultados dentro de aquella franja.

Kaguya abrió los ojos ampliamente, cuando vio cómo su hija había materializado el mítico _**Arco del Pacto**_ , el arma que Eva del Génesis había recibido por dádiva de Deus Ex Lux. La reina del Continente del Fuego supo entonces que su hija había tenido un encuentro con la hada más poderosa de la historia. Y analizando más a detalle a su descendiente, Kaguya divisó que la princesa de las hadas había recuperado aquel rombo en su frente. Lo que significaba que Sakura había readquirido la _**Magia AntiMateria**_.

Al ver que su ejército había sido diezmado, Kaguya extendió su mano, con lo cual detuvo el ataque frenético de sus hombres. Sasuke también se detuvo por inercia, al igual que sus camaradas. No obstante, jamás bajaron la guardia, ante un posible engaño de parte de la autoproclamada diosa del Universo.

— ¡Alto todos! ¡Yo personalmente me encargaré de éstos necios! — vociferó la reina de Wintersun — ¡Te desafío a un combate, príncipe del Clan del Fuego! — bramó Kaguya, apuntando amedrentadoramente al azabache.

— Como quieras. Me encargaré de derrotarte — aseveró el Uchiha, listo para guerrear contra la peliblanca.

Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke adquirió su postura de batalla, e hizo un ademán de atacar a Kaguya, Sakura extendió su delgado brazo derecho, mediante lo cual detuvo el ataque de Sasuke. El moreno gruñó, pero se detuvo de inmediato, además de que volvió su mirada molesta a la de su chica, ya con una postura neutra.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó algo molesto el azabache.

— Sasuke-kun... No... — murmuró Sakura, aunque lo hizo perfectamente audible — No enfrentes a mi madre... No ahora...

Kaguya arqueó una ceja, también extrañada del comportamiento de su hija. Sobretodo, a la reina Otsutsuki se le hacía extraño que su heredera se refiriera a ella como "su madre". No sabía si lo hacía de manera despreciable, o sencillamente lo hacía porque le salió naturalmente. Éso, o Sakura ya comenzaba a aceptarla como su progenitora. Kaguya una vez más detuvo el asalto de sus soldados, y se mantuvo expectante a la coacción de sus adversarios.

— ... Yo la enfrentaré — declaró adamante la princesa de las hadas, y con su mirada afilada colocada en su madre.

Todos se sorprendieron por el dictamen de la ninfa ojiesmeralda. De todos los escenarios, nunca se imaginaron que Sakura querría confrontar a su madre en persona. De hecho, incluso Kaguya misma se impresionó de la determinación de su hija. ¿Cómo es que realmente pensaba enfrentarla? Hasta hace poco más de una semana, Sakura no se había podido defender de ella, y ahora resulta que la princesa ninfa quería hacerle frente a su madre, por su propia cuenta. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora Sakura demostraba que no tenía temor alguno.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Sakura? — le cuestionó el príncipe de los Uchiha — ¡Todos estamos en ésto!

La princesa de Iridia asintió.

— Lo sé. Sin embargo, también tengo noción de que soy la única que realmente puede enfrentar y detener a mi madre. Yo debo ser la única que la derrote — afirmó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke observó los orbes esmeralda de la ninfa. El azabache podía ver el valor y adamancia plasmados en aquellas gemas que Sakura tenía por ojos. Por otro lado, el moreno sabía que no tendría caso el persuadir a su Cerezo, dado que conocía perfectamente a Sakura, y sabía que una vez que se había metido algo a la cabeza no desistiría de obtener lo que deseaba. Aún así, el Uchiha optó por persuadir a su amada.

— No, Sakura. Somos un equipo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Permanecemos juntos, sin importar lo que suceda — repeló Sasuke, insistiendo.

— Sí. Lo sé, Sasuke-kun. Sin embargo, hay cosas que yo debo hacer por mi cuenta — complementó Sakura.

La realidad, es que al moreno le angustiaba un poco que algo le llegase a suceder a la única mujer que ama, que ha amado en su vida, y a la única que amaría en su vida. Sasuke no podría continuar viviendo, si su Cerezo llegaba a perecer. El azabache prefería mil años de tortura física, a tener que vivir en un mundo donde su amada Sakura ya no existiera. Entretanto, la hada de Iridia volvió su faz a su querido príncipe, y le sonrió dulcemente. Sakura se le aproximó, y le acarició tiernamente la semi-áspera mejilla al heredero del Clan del Fuego. Sasuke atrapó la pequeña mano de su hermosa princesa hada, y conectó su mirada obsidiana con los orbes esmeralda de su niña. Cuánto deseaba en ésos momentos besar los labios de su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, aunque el Uchiha sabía que no era momento para darse aquellas muestras de cariño. No frente a todos los presentes, y en el frente de combate.

— Estaré bien, Sasuke-kun. Lo prometo — le aseguró Sakura a su amado — No perderé.

Sasuke vio una vez más aquel brillo de determinación en las pupilas de la hada. Quizá era tiempo de que dejara de tratar a la ninfa como una Damisela en Apuros, y que dejara que el pequeño Botón de Cerezo floreciera por su cuenta. De todos modos, Sakura pudo hacerle frente a Eva del Génesis, una de los seres más poderosos que han existido en la historia. Aunque la hada legendaria mencionó que Kaguya eclipsaba sus habilidades, así que Sakura no la tendría fácil.

Al final, Sasuke desistió, por más que no le agradara la idea.

— Bien. Será como tu digas.

Sin importarle la presencia de los demás, Sakura besó suavemente los labios del azabache, quien se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto de su chica. No obstante, el moreno no reclamó nada, pues era un momento duro para todos.

— Volveré. Lo prometo — susurró la princesa hada, muy cerca del rostro de su amado.

Sakura plantó un último beso de pico en los labios de Sasuke, y finalmente se separó de su amado. La ninfa afiló una vez más su mirada, y volvió sus esmeraldas adamantes a su madre, la cual le observaba calmadamente. Lo cierto es que Kaguya tenía cierta curiosidad de cómo es que su hija se llegó a enganchar con el príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha.

— ¿Realmente pretendes enfrentarme, Sakura? — interrogó fríamente la pseudo/diosa.

La pelirrosa asintió.

— No es que realmente desee hacerlo. Sin embargo, debo ser yo quien te derrote — respondió solemnemente la ojiesmeralda.

Kaguya soltó un monosílabo, y se reacomodó su largo cabello.

— Muy bien, entonces. Te enseñaré disciplina, mocosa malcriada — espetó Kaguya, comenzando a emanar su aura dorada.

No obstante, antes de que la reina de Wintersun ampliara su aura, Sakura alzó su mano izquierda, obligándole a Kaguya a detenerse. La peliblanca frunció el ceño, pero detuvo sus energías de inmediato, y cuando estuvo a punto de cuestionar a su descendiente la razón de la pausa, Sakura habló.

— Lo único que pido, es que no peleemos en éste lugar — solicitó la Haruno.

Kaguya arqueó una ceja, notablemente intrigada.

— ¿Alguna razón para ello? — le preguntó la reina.

— Lo hay. Simplemente no quiero poner a Terra en riesgo. Nadie debe salir perjudicado de nuestra confrontación — replicó Sakura.

La ninfa ojiesmeralda volvió sus orbes a su "hermana mayor", quien aún estaba en su sitio, con espada en mano.

— Nē-san. ¿Podrías enviarnos al SuperCúmulo Abell, en la Constelación del Dragón? También quisiera que nos situaras en la dimensión alterna — le pidió amablemente Sakura.

Shizune se sorprendió por la petición de su princesa. ¿Realmente Sakura quería viajar al SuperCúmulo más lejano del Universo Conocido? Aquel SuperCúmulo se hallaba a más de dos mil millones de años luz. No habría modo de auxiliar a Sakura, de llegar a necesitarlo. No al menos sin tener que crear una Paradoja EspacioTemporal.

— Espere, Sakura-hime. No puede solicitarme algo tan descabellado. Si algo le llegase a suceder, no podríamos apoyarle — le reprimió calmadamente Shizune.

La princesa de las hadas, sin embargo, negó suavemente.

— No será necesario, Nē-san. Yo me las arreglaré por mi cuenta. Confía en mí — garantizó Sakura.

Shizune suspiró, y accedió a la petición de su monarca, aún si seguía pensando que era una verdadera demencia.

— De acuerdo. Confío en usted, princesa.

Shizune se rodeó de un aura grisácea, y empezó a recitar un extraño conjuro en latín. Y tras unos segundos de recitar aquel extraño mantra, la pelinegra arrojó unas extrañas semillas mágicas al suelo. Y en el terreno de Medel, se formaron una especie de jeroglíficos, y al centro un círculo con grabados de runas antiguas. Aquel círculo intermitaba constantemente, y emitía un extraño sonido parecido al del vacío espacial. Shizune abrió los ojos, y soltó un audible suspiro, reduciendo gradualmente su aura.

— Bien. Aquel Portal EspacioTemporal les llevará al SuperCúmulo de Abell. Una vez lo crucen, perderemos toda comunicación con ustedes. Quedarán a su suerte — aseveró la matriarca de Iridia.

Sakura asintió, y volvió a afilar su mirada, la cual la posó en su progenitora. Kaguya le mantuvo la hostil mirada a su hija, y se encaminó muy cerca del portal. La princesa hada también se aproximó al Portal EspacioTemporal, en un ademán de llevarse lejos a su madre, y donde pudieran luchar sin tener que contenerse. Sin embargo, cuando la hada de cerezos dio unos cuántos pasos hacia el portal, Sasuke la detuvo de su brazo derecho, por lo que la hermosa ninfa volvió su mirada extrañada a la de su amado pelinegro.

— Escúchame bien, Sakura. Si a más tardar en dos horas no estás de vuelta, iré por ti. Y me importa un carajo tu opinión — le sentenció el moreno.

Aquellas palabras sonaban increíblemente hostiles para todos, excepto para Sakura. La hermosa princesa de las hadas pudo ver la angustia en la mirada de Sasuke, y se sintió enternecida por que el Uchiha tuviese ésa clase de preocupaciones para con ella. Tal vez al resto le parecía que Sasuke era un verdadero cretino, y un patán. Sin embargo, para la ninfa monarca era una de las razones por la cual amaba a su querido Sasuke-kun. A su modo, Sasuke era el hombre más romántico del Universo. Bien decían los rumores que nadie amaba tan intensamente como los Uchiha.

Sakura retiró suavemente la grande mano del azabache de su brazo, y le besó amorosamente la mejilla a su Dulce Príncipe.

— Está bien, Sasuke-kun. Será como tu digas — concluyó la ninfa.

Sakura y Kaguya quedaron a un paso del portal creado por Shizune. Y cuando se adentraron en él, una enceguecedora luz destelló en el sitio, forzando a todos los demás a cubrirse la mirada. Y cuando el resplandor se disipó, ambas hadas habían desaparecido del sitio. Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente. Por algún motivo, se sentía angustiado del bienestar de Sakura. Era increíble aquella sensación que tenía.

 **Miedo.**

No porque Sasuke fuera un cobarde. No. Él estaba diseñado para el combate, y enfrentaría al mismísimo Luzbel en persona, de ser necesario. Su miedo, era de no poder volver a ver a su niña. Le aterraba que su Cerezo muriera en combate. Se volvería loco si su Flor de Cerezo le abandonara en aquel vacío y vápido mundo. Sería más benévola la muerte para el azabache, que el saber que su hermosa princesa hada ya no existiese en su vida.

— Bien. Ya que estamos aquí, quizá deberíamos divertirnos un poco. ¿No lo creen? — habló un pelirrojo de ojos sangre.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada al sirviente de Kaguya. El moreno soltó un resoplido, e ignoró por completo al pelirrojo.

— No peleo con basuras — espetó Sasuke, quien prefirió lanzarse a confrontar al resto de los ejércitos de Kaguya.

— Pero prefieres pelear con simples soldados. ¿Huh? — musitó burlón Nagato — Como sea.

Nagato volvió su mirada a donde se hallaban el resto de los aliados de Sasuke. El ojisangre los examinó a cada uno, y cuando posó su mirada en cierta pelirroja de ojos rubí, el traidor de los Uzumaki sonrió perversamente.

— No esperaba verte en éstas circunstancias, Karin-chan — se burló el hechicero.

La aludida chasqueó la lengua, y se acercó amenazante a aquel sirviente de Kaguya. Naruto siguió a la Uzumaki a sus espaldas, y se colocó al lado de ella, cuando ambos llegaron frente a Nagato.

— Así que realmente sigues vivo, maldita basura — escupió con odio la ladronzuela.

Nagato sonrió socarrón, y después dirigió su mirada al príncipe de su Clan.

— Veo que también te has aliado con los idiotas. ¿Eh, Naruto? — se burló Nagato.

El rubio, por su parte, se encogió de hombros.

— Yo solamente sigo al dinero, Nagato. Éso, y donde mi amada Karin-chan esté — anunció vanidoso el mercenario, quien abrazó por el hombro a la aludida.

Karin gruñó, y se retiró bruscamente la extremidad del ojizafiro. Nagato soltó una risa de mofa absoluta, aunque se tranquilizó en unos segundos.

— Ya lo creo. Supongo que poco te duró lo de ser un semental alfa. ¿No es así? — se burló de nuevo Nagato — Pero en fin. No venimos a charlar de los viejos tiempos. Estamos aquí para partirnos la madre.

Nagato volvió su mirada a sus espaldas, y divisó a cuatro hechiceros más de su equipo.

— ¡Ustedes cinco! ¡Es hora de defender nuestro sueño de dominar el mundo! — les mandó el pelirrojo.

De pronto, un peliplateado de ojos verdes, un peligris de ojos negros, el cual tenía dos cabezas, un pelicafé de peinado extraño, casi calvo, un pelinegro de coleta alta, de ojos negros, y una pelirroja de ojos avellana aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Cada uno se veía bastante intimidante, a excepción de la mujer. No obstante, la chica tenía una impresión de ser bastante sádica, y mostraba una sonrisa malévola.

— Los _**Cinco Demonios de Baalphegor**_ — aludió el pelirrubio, con absoluta indiferencia.

La chica de aquel grupo examinó a todos los beligerantes de Sasuke, pero cuando pasó por Karin, mostró una mueca socarrona, y enseñó sádicamente los dientes.

— Oh. ¿Quién habría dicho que nos veríamos de nuevo, Karin? — canturreó malévola la asesina.

La ladronzuela gruñó, y apretó sus filosas uñas sobre su piel.

— Tayuya — masculló Karin.

— Entonces — habló Nagato — ¿Comenzamos con la pelea?

Kakashi, Guy, Shizune, y Tenten se colocaron al lado de ambos Uzumaki, ya con armas en mano.

— ¡Ustedes dos, Tayuya y Nagato, van a morir aquí! — le amenazó Karin — ¡De éso me encargo yo!

Karin adquirió su postura de la Garra del Tigre, al igual que Naruto hizo lo mismo con su postura. Otro grupo de hadas se colocaron a las espaldas de Nagato, e incrementaron sus auras a niveles supermasivos. Tanto así que el suelo de Spira se sacudió violentamente. No obstante, todos se mantuvieron con la mirada afilada en los sirvientes de Kaguya.

— De acuerdo — pronunció Nagato con diversión, y una sonrisa de burla — ¡Que comience el juego!

Todos, a continuación, se abalanzaron al ataque. Los Cuatro Grandes Dragones rugieron, y acometieron contra los demonios de Kaguya.

.

* * *

.

Entre un cúmulo de rosas, y de flores de cerezos, Sakura y Kaguya aparecieron en un terreno baldío, muy parecido al terreno de la Gran Muralla de Fornax, donde Sasuke y Sakura pelearon contra Adán y Eva. El clima del lugar era bastante hostil, probablemente muy por debajo de los cero grados centígrados, dado que no había humedad en el ambiente, y no había ninguna clase de fenómeno meteorológico, o siquiera un poco de agua. Era un desierto frío y seco, tal y como lo era el Filamento Galáctico de Fornax.

Sakura y su madre estaban distanciadas, una de la otra, a aproximadamente veinte metros de distancia. La ninfa ojiesmeralda titiritaba de frío, puesto que el clima del lugar era desgarrador, aunque, gracias a sus habilidades con su Elemento Fuego, la ninfa pudo mantener su temperatura corporal que le permitiera una movilidad óptima. Kaguya era otra que discretamente temblaba de frío, aunque, tal y como su hija, pudo mantener su temperatura corporal estable.

— ¿Realmente quieres hacer ésto, Sakura? — le preguntó fríamente su madre — Aún estás a tiempo de retractarte. Puedo crear una Paradoja Dimensional para volver a Terra. Todavía está en pie mi oferta de que te unas a mí.

Sakura se mantuvo calmada, ante el ofrecimiento de su progenitora. No obstante, la Haruno sabía que no podía retractarse de sus pasos, no ahora que había llegado hasta aquella circunstancia. Sakura, ahora más que nunca, estaba determinada a poner un alto a su madre, aún si le costaba la vida en el proceso.

— Créeme, madre. Soy yo la que realmente menos desea ésto. Jamás hubiese querido que todo ésto sucediera. Jamás hubiese preferido tener que llegar ante éstas circunstancias — le comunicó la ninfa rosada.

— Y entonces, ¿Por qué hacer todo ésto? Te he ofrecido mi mano, y tú la has rechazado — espetó Kaguya, apuntándole con un dedo a su hija — Incluso estuve dispuesta a eximir a los sobrevivientes del pueblo de Iridia, y a tus seres queridos, con tal de que te reunieras conmigo. Con tal de que volvieras a mis brazos, como la hija que eres.

Sakura tensó sus puños, al igual que su mandíbula. La ninfa rosada mostró su bella dentadura un poco, aunque ahora demostraba ira con aquel gesto.

— ¡¿De qué serviría el entregarme a ti?! ¡¿De qué serviría el aliarme a tus ambiciones?! ¡¿De qué valdría caminar a tu lado?! ¡Únicamente crearías más destrucción, dolor, sufrimiento y muerte de la que de por sí ya has provocado! ¡Yo terminaría convirtiéndome en una cómplice y victimaria de tus atroces actos! ¡¿Qué clase de vida llevaría, quitándole las de otros?! — vociferó Sakura, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños.

— ¡La misma clase de vida que nos ha sido negada, Sakura! — bramó furiosa Kaguya.

Sakura pudo ver la frustración y el enojo en la mirada de la mujer que la trajo al mundo. Incluso el aura de Kaguya la estaba rodeando, y cambiaba el clima del lugar. En parte, la princesa hada podía entender a su progenitora, pues Kaguya fue tratada peor que una simple plebeya. Kaguya había vivido un infierno en vida, y el resultado era que ahora la anteriormente compasiva y dulce princesa de Iridia se había convertido en un auténtico demonio. Alguien a quien los mismos dioses temen, y que hacen ver a Lucifer como un auténtico aficionado.

— ¡Iridia siempre fue ambiciosa y corrupta! ¡Al consejo no le importaba el pueblo! ¡Únicamente les importaba su estúpida avaricia, y su sed de poder! ¡Lo único que deseaban era volverse más ricos y poderosos! ¡Nunca se preocuparon por nuestra gente! ¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez, Sakura! — gritó la pseudo/diosa de Terra.

— ¡¿Y qué diferencia hay con tu régimen?! ¡Te convertiste en todo aquello a lo que siempre llegaste a despreciar vehementemente! — rebatió Sakura, en el mismo tono de voz.

Kaguya tensó sus manos. Ciertamente, su hija tenía un buen punto. Sin embargo, ¿Qué sentido tenía el abandonar su sueño, el cual nació cuando Kaguya fue expulsada de Iridia? La reina de Wintersun estaba a punto de tenerlo todo. De hecho, ya poseía casi toda la extensión territorial de Terra. Kaguya estaba a punto de establecer su divino reino sobre Terra. ¿Por qué justo ahora se retractaría, y dejaría en el olvido su más grande anhelo: El crear una utopía? ¿Por qué dejar de lado su meta de crear un paraíso en Terra? ¿Donde ella sería la benevolente y generosa diosa del Universo? ¡El Cosmos necesitaba a un nuevo dios! ¡A un nuevo líder! ¡Su reinado sería mejor que el de Deus Ex Lux! ¡Kaguya traería prosperidad, bienestar, salud, y paz entre las naciones! ¡Acabaría con el hambre, la pobreza, la desigualdad, la tiranía, y todos aquellos oscuros y perversos crímenes morales que el Supremo no ha sido capaz de hacerlo! ¡Ella solamente deseaba lo mejor para la humanidad!

— Me estás malinterpretando, Sakura — masculló la princesa de la Luna.

Sakura bufó, y clavó sus heladoras esmeraldas en los ámbares de su madre.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! ¡Lamento haber malinterpretado tus actos genocidas, y tus brutales torturas! ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Siempre supe que solamente estás buscando salvar al mundo! — repeló la ninfa ojiesmeralda, con ironía, y absoluta acidez.

— ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡Es que no puedes entenderlo! ¡Los pecadores y perversos deben ser purgados de la existencia! ¡La maldad debe ser erradicada del Universo! ¡Y solamente se podrá lograr con la muerte de los enemigos de la luz! — afirmó la peliblanca.

— ¡¿Y por qué tiene que ser de ése modo?! — gritó la Haruno, sintiendo cómo se le hacía un nudo en su garganta — ¡¿Quién eres tú para decidir quién debe ser sacrificado?! ¡¿Qué autoridad tienes tú sobre el derecho a la vida?! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que vivir bajo tus reglas?! ¡¿Dónde quedó la Kaguya que amaba a su pueblo?!

Aquello realmente le impactó a la reina Otsutsuki. De todos los argumentos, jamás se esperó que su propia hija cuestionara su integridad como persona. Kaguya se quedó con el rostro petrificado, y con un dolor punzante en su pecho. Y el ver cómo los ojos de su única hija se cristalizaban, era como una apuñalada en su corazón. No obstante, lo que fue aún peor, fue el presenciar cómo las lágrimas de su pequeña escurrían desde sus hermosos fanales esmeralda, a través de las naturalmente sonrosadas mejillas de Sakura, hasta que se precipitaron en el terreno erosionado de Abell. Kaguya se sintió aún peor de que si le enterraran una cuchilla viva al rojo vivo, y se la retorcieran en su corazón, tanto así que sus propios ojos se cristalizaron, y amenazaron con dejar escapar las lágrimas.

— Dime, entonces... ¿Dónde quedó la Kaguya Senju que amaba a su pueblo? — repitió la ninfa rosada, en una pregunta retórica, con su voz ahogada en llanto — ¿Dónde quedó aquella dulce hada que el pueblo de Iridia amaba? ¿Dónde quedó la elegante, fina, y amorosa Kaguya Senju, que irradiaba bondad y compasión? ¿Dónde quedó la bella princesa de las hadas? ¿Dónde quedó mi madre? — musitó Sakura, llorando tan lastimeramente, que nadie resistiría escuchar el llanto tan agonizante de la ninfa de cerezos.

Kaguya sentía un tortuoso dolor en su corazón, peor que cualquier otra herida que hubiese sufrido en combate. Era un dolor que no sanaba con ninguna clase de ungüento, ni se curaba con ninguna clase de hechizo médico. Era un padecimiento que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo, porque el sufrimiento por aquella herida era agonizante. No había comparación con herida alguna, aún si a aquella lesión se le añadían brasas al rojo vivo. Aquel dolor, que actualmente padecía Kaguya, era simplemente terrible.

Aquel dolor era dentro de su corazón, dentro de su alma, y dentro de su espíritu.

El sufrimiento fue tan intenso, que Kaguya se tuvo que sostener su voluptuoso pecho. De hecho, casi sentía que colapsaría en el terreno baldío de Abell, pues nunca había sentido tal padecimiento en su cuerpo. Y ella sabía que no había remedio para una herida en su alma. Kaguya sollozó un par de veces, e intentó recuperar su respiración, pues el dolor en su pecho le impedía obtener oxígeno. La peliblanca hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en llanto, ante el atroz dolor que sentía, al ver a su única hija llorar.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Kaguya finalmente pudo controlar sus intensas emociones. La reina de Wintersun soltó un profundo suspiro, y calmó un poco aquel intenso dolor.

— Ella murió cuando todos me dieron la espalda. Cuando Iridia prefirió a Tsunade, por encima de mi dignidad — masculló la Otsutsuki — Kaguya Senju no es más. Ahora, yo soy Kaguya Otsutsuki: Legítima diosa del Universo, y futura gobernante de La Creación.

Sakura lo escuchó todo, y no pudo evitar soltar aún más lágrimas. No obstante, la Haruno se limpió cada una de ellas, aunque pronto salieron más.

— Mientes... — musitó Sakura, aún entre su dolor.

Kaguya se retiró una lágrima que amedrentaba con escaparse de su ojo derecho, y posteriormente, la hada oscura volvió a su temple intimidante.

— No es así. Mi nombre ahora es Kaguya Otsutsuki. Kaguya Senju está muerta — enunció criogenizante la pseudo/diosa.

— ¡Mientes! — bramó con todas sus fuerzas Sakura, tanto así que su aura se disparó — ¡Éso no es cierto! ¡Mi madre aún está ahí! ¡Yo lo sé!

Kaguya soltó un monosílabo, y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando una heladora faz a su hija.

— Sé tan ilusa como lo desees, Sakura. Ahora, éste es mi nuevo yo. La dulce, compasiva, amorosa, y tierna Kaguya ya no está en éste plano existencial. Ahora, soy yo quien domina éste ser — enunció fríamente la Otsutsuki — ¡Yo traeré una revolución al Universo! ¡Yo me atreveré a hacer un cambio que el inútil de Dios no se ha arriesgado a hacer! ¡Y que el imbécil de Lucifer no ha podido efectuar! ¡Mi mano agitará las cuerdas del destino, y guiará a la luz a un Cosmos ensombrecido! ¡Todo aquel que intentare oponerse a mi utopía, sufrirá mi castigo divino! ¡Mi majestuoso reino será establecido! ¡Y ni tú podrás evitarlo, hija mía! — vociferó Kaguya, la cual volvió a expandir su aura.

Sakura soltó sus últimas lágrimas, y finalmente abrió los ojos, además de que se retiró las manos de su rostro. No había nada más que hacer. La consciencia de Kaguya estaba determinada a crear su mundo ideal, y ni las sinceras lágrimas de la princesa de las hadas podían hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lo único que le restaba a Sakura, era combatir contra su madre, y derrotarla en batalla. No había una segunda alternativa. Kaguya no podía ser exonerada más. La única manera de traer a la luz a su madre, era a través de la muerte de aquel malévolo ser.

— ... ¿Ésa es tu última palabra? — le preguntó fríamente Sakura a su progenitora.

Kaguya se sorprendió del cambio de comportamiento de su hija. Sin embargo, la tirana dictadora se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones.

— Nadie hará que cambie de opinión, Sakura. No estoy luchando por mis intereses particulares, ni pretendo ambicionar todo para mí. Mi lucha es por el futuro de nuestro hermoso Universo. Mi guerra no es contra carne ni sangre, sino contra la naturaleza destructora de La Creación. Yo peleo por un nuevo futuro, y nadie impedirá que traiga la justicia, al igual que el nuevo mundo de paz al Cosmos. Ni siquiera tú podrás frenar el paraíso que pienso establecer en mi nueva era. Mi divino reinado eterno será establecido en éste mundo — sentenció Kaguya, clavando sus heladores ámbares sobre los esmeraldas de su hija — Toma entonces tu decisión, Sakura. Tu vida y la de tus seres queridos, junto con Eones enteros de prosperidad, bienestar, salud, paz, y felicidad. O enfrenta mi juicio divino: La muerte.

Sakura cerró los ojos, y se limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas de su rostro. De alguna manera, la princesa ninfa sabía que todo llegaría hasta ésas circunstancias, pero esperaba en vano poder tocar el corazón de su madre, y el poder hacerle cambiar de parecer. Sakura se ilusionó demasiado, al pensar que realmente podría traer un cambio al alma y espíritu de su progenitora. Sin embargo, Kaguya estaba más que determinada a traer su nuevo Orden Mundial. No había más esperanza para la resurrección de Kaguya Senju, legítima reina de Iridia. La noble, compasiva, y amorosa Kaguya realmente había muerto. Ahora, la tirana autoproclamada diosa de Terra era la que reinaba aquella mente, aquel alma, aquel espíritu, y aquel corazón, el cual alguna vez perteneció a la madre de la actual princesa de Iridia.

— Si es así... — musitó Sakura, con un tono de voz frío.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, y ésta vez mostró su mirada afilada y desafiante. Kaguya se sorprendió momentáneamente, por el cambio de actitud de su hija. Aquella mirada le recordaba bastante a la que ella tenía, hace muchos años. Kaguya solía demostrar ésa determinación, cuando desafiaba la autoridad del Consejo de Iridia. Justo en aquel momento, Sakura, su única descendiente, mostraba una faz similar. Determinación, valor, fortaleza, liderazgo... No cabía duda que Sakura era hija suya.

— ...Entonces no me quedará de otra... — masculló la ninfa pelirrosada — ... Tendré que matarte — amenazó Sakura.

Kaguya, sin embargo, se mantuvo impasiva, aunque, en su pecho, la temible dictadora de Wintersun sintió una punzada. Era como si una estaca le hubiese atravesado su pecho.

— ... Prefiero verte muerta, a ver cómo destruyes tu propia vida — espetó Sakura.

La princesa de las hadas no pronuncio más palabras. Sakura cerró los ojos, juntó las manos en su pecho, a modo de rezo, y comenzó a concentrar su aura. En un principio, Kaguya estaba estoica, y fría. Sin embargo, la peliblanca abrió los ojos, cuando su hija empezó a elevar su aura a niveles supermasivos. La energía de la hada de cerezos se disparó a alturas extraordinarias. Tan poderosa era la energía de Sakura que un calamitoso terremoto se produjo en aquel terreno baldío de Abell. La tierra del suelo se cuarteó, y se sacudía constantemente.

No obstante, Sakura no concluyó ahí, sino que la ninfa ojiesmeralda dirigió su aura al rombo en su frente, y liberó el Sello Alpha. Kaguya abrió aún más los ojos, cuando presenció el cómo su descendiente cambiaba su aspecto, y elevaba su aura a niveles inimaginables. El sello en la frente de Sakura cambió al símbolo alfa. Sus pómulos, naturalmente sonrosados y pecosos, mostraron unos pequeños y discretos "tatuajes" de mariposas y cerezos, muy hermosos. Por sus brazos, también se extendieron aquellos bellos y discretos grabados de mariposas y cerezos. Su cabello creció hasta sus rodillas, y brilló en un color rosa muy resplandeciente, tal y como el lustre de un diamante. Las uñas de la ninfa se alargaron un centímetro, y obtuvieron una forma redondeada, además de que se colorearon de tonalidad esmeralda. Las alas de mariposa de Sakura se materializaron en su espalda, y resplandecieron en un color metalizado.

Con todo ello, el aura de las princesa de las hadas se disparó a niveles brutales. La energía que despedía Sakura era mayor a la de la mayor explosión de toda la historia: El _**Big Bang**_. De hecho, el calor que se desprendía, de la monstruosa aura de la Haruno, era tan abrasadora que fácilmente era equiparable al de todos los Quásares del Universo. La temperatura ambiental del SuperCúmulo de Abell se elevó por encima de los setenta grados centígrados, y el cielo se transformó en una coloración rojo intenso. El terremoto que azotó al terreno baldío del sitio se expandió a niveles cosmológicos, al grado de que fácilmente abarcaba toda la extensión del Universo Visible. La intensidad del sismo, provocado por el aura de la princesa hada, también se incrementó, y ahora enviaba poderosas detonaciones de erupciones de Tierra, junto con ondas de tierra que tenían una Longitud de Onda de todo el Universo Observable. Igualmente, el catastrófico terremoto demolía y desmantelaba enteramente el erosionado terreno del SuperCúmulo, al grado de que enormes porciones de roca y tierra saltaban por los aires vehementemente, a una altura de cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz.

Sakura entonces elevó sus poderes al máximo, y su aura resplandeció en un rosa blanquecino metalizado. Un agudo chillido a altas frecuencias sonoras se escuchó a miles de millones de MegaPársecs, y ensordeció cualquier otro sonido. Tan intenso era el ruido, que Kaguya se tuvo que cubrir los oídos. Al final, Sakura extendió rápidamente sus delicados brazos, y detonó su ultramasiva energía. La ninfa de cerezos provocó una explosión de tipo TermoNuclear, y desató una abrasadora Onda Expansiva de Radiación Gamma, la cual viajó por cientos de miles de millones de MegaPársecs. La Longitud de Onda, de la Onda de Choque que produjo Sakura con la explosión, fue tan larga que viajó más allá del Horizonte Cósmico, además de que destruía todo lo que se hallaba a su paso, y lo desmantelaba en un cúmulo de Partículas SubAtómicas. Tan poderosa fue la explosión del aura de Sakura que incluso se podría haber visto desde más allá del Horizonte Cósmico.

El intenso resplandor rosado blanquecino duró aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, al igual que el agudo chillido de la explosión. Y cuando finalmente se disipó el brutalmente poderoso destello, Kaguya desmaterializó su Campo ElectroMagnético, y observó anonadada el cómo su hija había destruido el terreno entero del SuperCúmulo de Abell. Literalmente, el terreno estaba totalmente desmantelado, e irreparablemente destruido. No obstante, lo que más le impresionó a la hada oscura era que el aura de Sakura se alzaba a niveles extraordinarios. A simple vista, la reina de Wintersun podía apreciar que la energía de la pelirrosa le circundaba a cien metros de diámetro a la redonda, y el aura de la hada de cerezos danzaba como una imponente llama color rosado Gamma.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kaguya se sintió impresionada de tan tremendo poder al que ella era expuesta.

" _¿Có-Cómo diablos es que pudo alcanzar éste poder...? No es posible..."_ se dijo a sí misma la hada peliblanca.

Entretanto, Sakura finalmente abrió los ojos, y mostró sus írises verdes, con una detallada flor de cerezo rosa pálido en el interior. Y a pesar de que la ninfa de cerezos se veía muy hermosa con aquel cambio, proporcionado por su modo Primordial Alpha, su astronómicamente poderosa aura la hacía lucir muy imponente. La princesa hada, prácticamente, había obtenido poderes de una auténtica diosa. Los cabellos de Sakura también se agitaron levemente, a causa de la ligera danza de su colosal aura.

La princesa ninfa afiló su mirada, y la clavó sobre los orbes ambarinos de su madre.

" _Ha llegado el momento"_ expresó Sakura, en su pensamiento _"Ha llegado la hora de demostrar que soy digna de ser su descendiente, Lady Eva. Ha llegado el tiempo para demostrar que soy digna de ser llamada tu esposa, Sasuke-kun"_ enunció determinada, dentro de sí misma, la hermosa hada de cerezos.

Kaguya apretó sus manos fuertemente, al igual que su mandíbula. Sin embargo, pronto recuperó su semblante estoico, y también endureció su mirada. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio cómo su madre sonreía torcidamente, de una manera socarrona.

— Oh. ¡Qué interesante! — dijo Kaguya, con una falsa alegría — Veo que ahora puedes usar la Regresión Primordial — aludió la pseudo/diosa del Universo.

Sakura se mantuvo tranquila, aunque tenía un deje de duda por el comportamiento de su progenitora.

— No cabe duda que eres mi hija — expresó la reina con orgullo — Supongo que entonces no me andaré con rodeos. Te demostraré, hija mía, por qué el mundo entero me teme.

Kaguya alzó su puño izquierdo, y mostró un rombo morado en el dorsal de su mano, lo cual hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos como platos, por lo que implicaba aquello: Su madre también había amaestrado la Regresión Primordial.

Kaguya colocó sus brazos cruzados frente a su rostro, y liberó su poderosa aura dorada. La Otsutsuki provocó exactamente los mismo efectos que el aura de la ninfa de cerezos produjo, y la energía de la tirana reina del Continente del Fuego se disparó a niveles cosmológicos. El aspecto de Kaguya también cambió. Su cabello se volvió de una tonalidad blanco platinado, extremadamente brillante. Sus uñas se alargaron, se colorearon de color negro, y se afilaron como auténticas garras. Y del rombo de su mano se extendieron una serie de tatuajes por sus brazos. Éstos tenían un diseño de runas antiguas, y parpadeaban constantemente en tonalidad violeta. Igualmente, en los pómulos de Kaguya se dibujaron algunas discretas runas, y en su frente apareció el símbolo sigma. Sus ojos no cambiaron en sí, salvo que ahora brillaban como auténtico rodio. Y por último, un par de alas blancas de ángel se expandieron detrás de la espalda de la Otsutsuki.

Con una detonación, Kaguya liberó su tremenda aura interior. La energía también consumió, una vez más, el terreno entero del SuperCúmulo de Abell, y viajó más allá del Horizonte Cosmológico, mientras un agudo chillido de Frecuencias Gamma ensordeció todo ruido que pudiese existir. Y cuando el intenso resplandor dorado blanquecino se desvaneció, dejó ver a una Kaguya totalmente cambiada de aspecto, y con su gigantesca aura rodeándole al mismo diámetro de cien metros, tal y como la de la hada de cerezos. La diferencia entre Sakura y Kaguya, era que la hada oscura se veía realmente imponente, comparado con la increíble belleza que tenía Sakura en su Regresión Alpha. No obstante, ambas auras eran igual de monstruosamente poderosas.

Sakura se impresionó en un principio, pero pronto se calmó, y mostró un rostro de determinación. Definitivamente, la princesa hada no perdería aquella batalla. El destino del Universo Entero ahora dependía de aquel combate, y el fallar no era una opción. Sakura ganaría aquella batalla, por el bien de su madre, de su pueblo, de su ascendencia, de Terra, y del Cosmos Entero.

— Entonces, ¿Comenzamos, hija mía? — cuestionó fríamente la poderosa hada oscura.

Sakura asintió con adamancia.

— ¡Kaguya Otsutsuki! — le llamó vehementemente Sakura — ¡Por todas las naciones que llevaste a las ruinas! ¡Por toda la destrucción, sufrimiento, y muerte que has provocado! ¡Por todas las personas que perdieron la vida, bajo el yugo de tu tiranía! ¡Yo, Sakura Senju, princesa del Reino de Iridia, te derrotaré! — bramó valientemente la hada de cerezos — ¡Voy a exterminar cada esencia de tu ser, Kaguya Otsutsuki! ¡Voy a arrebatarte a mi madre, Kaguya Senju, de tus manos!

La mirada y voz de Sakura no mostraban temor alguno. Ahora, realmente Sakura actuaba como la monarca que era, y estaba adamante a luchar por la justicia y el bien del Universo. De alguna manera, Kaguya se vio impactada por la tremenda valentía de su única hija, pero, aún con todo ello, la autoproclamada diosa sabía que estaba a unos pasos de poder establecer su reino eterno sobre el Cosmos. No había marcha atrás en su sueño. Era ahora, cuando confrontaría su destino.

— De acuerdo — gruñó la poderosa reina Otsutsuki — Te enseñaré a respetarme, mocosa insolente — finalizó en un siseo la hada oscura.

 **...**

 **(Originalmente, no tenía planeado subir éste capítulo, sino hasta mediados de enero. Sin embargo, preferí subirlo, pues había una aclaración importante que hacer: La de mi "Nota de Autora").**

 **Una vez más, quiero agradecer a las personas leales a éste fic. Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo. Y un agradecimiento especial a . Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Originalmente, éste episodio formaba parte del capítulo 34. Sin embargo, preferí seccionarlo en dos partes, o la lectura se les habría hecho demasiado pesada a ustedes, mis estimados lectores.**

 **No hay mucho que decir, de nuevo, en éste episodio. Quizá únicamente quisiera añadir que me fascinó describir a Kaguya en éste episodio. En la serie Naruto, no se le dio propiamente un trasfondo a la poderosa Kaguya Otsutsuki (exceptuando lo que hizo Studio Pierrot, lo cual no es canónico). Aquello se me hace una terrible falla de Kishimoto, quien le dio un trasfondo a CADA UNO DE LOS ENEMIGOS EVENTUALES de la serie, por más irrelevantes que fueran. Todos... Excepto la antagonista principal de la serie.**

 **¿Enserio, Kishimoto?**

 **Aunque supongo que éso pasa cuando quieres alargar innecesariamente la serie, hasta que dure quince años enteros. Y cuando ya todos abandonaron el barco. Y cuando tratas de finalizar la serie cuando ya casi nadie la sigue.**

 **El próximo capítulo es, obviamente, una pelea, y quizá sea una de mis favoritas de toda la historia: Sakura vs Kaguya. La quiero hacer lo más detallada posible, al grado de que realmente se sienta como una pelea entre dos diosas. Aunque tampoco creo hacerla** ** _demasiado_** **larga. La verdad, soy muy mala cuando se tratan de peleas LOL.**

 **En fin. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo al leer éste episodio, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (en enero). Y de nueva cuenta, que pasen felices fiestas, y un próspero año nuevo. Yvonne Grace se despide de ustedes, linduras ;)**


	36. Duelo de Diosas

**Capítulo XXXVI:** Duelo de Diosas.

Sakura elevó aún mas la intensidad de su aura, hasta que el mismo chillido agudo de antes, en la Frecuencia Gamma, se escuchó estruendosamente. Kaguya imitó a su hija, y aumentó drásticamente su masiva aura. Ambas energías colisionaron a mitad del camino, y producían descargas eléctricas, así como intensas sacudidas a escala del Universo Conocido. Lógicamente, una colosal zanja de cientos de miles de millones de MegaPársecs se extendió a lo largo del diámetro del Horizonte Cósmico, y de las grietas del terreno constantemente brotaban rayos de Energía Gamma.

Y con una última detonación, Sakura y Kaguya desaparecieron entre cerezos y rosas, respectivamente. La pelirrosa apareció a unos cincuenta metros de donde se hallaba, al igual que la peliblanca. Tan pronto reaparecieron, Sakura y Kaguya se arrojaron dos orbes de Radiación Gamma. Las esferas de aura chocaron entre sí, y se juntaron entre ambas, produciendo un gigantesco orbe de Energía Gamma, el cual detonó y produjo un enorme Jet de aura, que se expandió a una altura de miles de millones de MegaPársecs.

Sakura se rodeó de sus cuatro orbes elementales, e infusionó con su Elemento Fuego su aura, mediante lo cual su aura rosada cambió a un extraño violáceo claro. La ninfa ojiesmeralda extendió sus manos al frente, y produjo una increíblemente poderosa llamarada, la cual viajó a una velocidad SuperLumínica. Kaguya apenas tuvo tiempo de parar aquella poderosa llamarada con un Campo de Energía, a unos cuantos metros de que colisionara contra su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el lanzallamas de su hija fue tan extremadamente poderoso que su barrera fue destruida, y tuvo que desaparecer antes de que aquel fuego consumidor la vaporizara. La llamarada siguió su trayecto, y desintegró una deforme montaña de escombros, convirtiendo la tierra del montículo en Partículas SubAtómicas.

Kaguya reapareció a lo lejos del colosal incendio que produjo su hija. No obstante, apenas y se perfilaba a atacar, la Haruno agitó su brazo izquierdo, desde el costado inferior zurdo, hacia el flanco superior derecho de su hombro, y arrojó otra ola de fuego consumidor. Las llamas se levantaron desde el suelo, como un imponente Onda de Choque llameante, y se abalanzaron sobre la reina de Wintersun, quien nuevamente evadió el ataque. Aún así, una parte de las llamas golpeó levemente a la Otsutsuki, por lo que Kaguya gruñó de dolor.

Cuando la peliblanca reapareció, optó por ella atacar, o de lo contrario, sería fácilmente abrumada por su hija. Kaguya produjo una enorme Estrella de Neutrones, y la infusionó con su Elemento Viento. La Estrella Colapsada giró entonces a cientos de miles de millones de revoluciones por minuto, y desplegó por todas partes cuchillas cortantes de viento, cada cuchilla de al menos cinco metros de largo, y altamente afiladas. Las navajas de aire viajaban a velocidades superiores a la de la luz, y cortaban como cuchillo al rojo vivo contra mantequilla en el desértico terreno de Abell.

Sakura se rodeó de su Campo ElectroMagnético, y lo recubrió de una capa sólida de Carbino. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos, cuando aquellas cuchillas partieron en pedazos su Barrera Mágica, y la demolieron por completo. Sakura tuvo que desaparecer entre cerezos, aunque una de las cuchillas alcanzó a cortarle su vientre, razón por la cual la hada ahogó un grito agudo. Cuando reapareció, Sakura tenía su perfecto vientre expuesto, y con una larga cortada irregular. Aunque pronto la ninfa usó sus poderes para sellar la herida, sin dejar ninguna cicatriz, como si nunca hubiese sufrido de una herida. Y del mismo modo, Kaguya usó los suyos, para tratar la brutal quemadura de cuarto grado sobre su pierna izquierda.

Tan pronto ambas ninfas se curaron sus heridas, ambas volvieron a disparar sus auras a alturas extraordinarias. Ésta vez, Sakura usó su Elemento Agua, y produjo una enorme esfera del mismo líquido alrededor de su cuerpo. La princesa de Iridia incrementó la densidad del fluido, al infusionarlo de sales y minerales, e incrementó la temperatura del fluido a millones de grados centígrados, a la vez que controlaba a la perfección la presión atmosférica del agua, así como la gravedad ejercida sobre el transparente fluido. Obviamente, la ninfa previamente se había rodeado de un Campo ElectroMagnético alrededor de su cuerpo, con el fin de evitar una brutal quemadura por aquel fluido HyperCalentado.

Kaguya, por su cuenta, usó su Elemento Tierra para generar una esfera similar a la de su hija, aunque la reina de Wintersun optó por mezclar con Elemento Fuego su orbe de roca. Y cuando la tirana gobernante de Nubrum combinó ambos elementos alrededor de su cuerpo, la pseudo/diosa de Terra produjo Magma hirviente a millones de grados centígrados. La densidad de la roca fundida era tan increíble, que no se apreciaba en lo absoluto a la antigua heredera de Iridia. El calor expedido por ambas esferas de las hadas también fundió y vaporizó una buena parte del terreno de Abell, así que ambas se vieron forzadas a tener que levitar en el aire, por lo que usaron sus alas para mantenerse volando.

Y tras haber hecho que ambos orbes giraran alrededor de sus cuerpos, lo cual produjo un violento huracán a miles de grados centígrados, Sakura y Kaguya extendieron sus brazos al frente, y arrojaron un chorro con impresionante presión. El agua y la lava SuperCalentada chocaron entre sí, y se enfrascaron en un duelo por el dominio sobre la otra. La energía despedida por aquellos ataques era tan brutal, que se produjo un calamitoso terremoto en todo el Universo Visible. Igualmente, una violenta onda de calor UltraTermal se disipó por toda la extensión del Universo Observable, y consumía como un huracán de fuego todo lo que tocaba.

Ambas ninfas gruñían levemente, y propagaban la mayor cantidad de Radiación Térmica a sus ataques. A Kaguya le impresionaba que su hija pudiera igualarle en poderes, y estaba segura de que si ella llegaba a ser golpeada directamente con aquel poder de su hija, terminaría desintegrada en una pila de Moléculas SubAtómicas. Aunque, de igual manera, Sakura sabía que si llegaba a tener contacto con la lava producida por el ataque de su madre, ella también terminaría vaporizada. Los símbolos alfa y sigma de cada una, respectivamente, brillaron con mayor intensidad, y enviaron una cantidad ultramasiva de energía a los ataques de las hadas, mediante lo cual la presión de cada uno de los ataques se incrementó, y produjo vapor aún más caliente de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

Sin embargo, en un descuido de parte de Kaguya, Sakura envió aún más energía a su ataque, el cual abrumó al Magma al rojo vivo de su madre, y lo dominó por completo. La peliblanca apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con un Manto ElectroMagnético, cubierto de Tungsteno de alta densidad, para protegerse del brutal torbellino de agua HyperTermal. Kaguya se vio sofocada por el monstruoso calor que despedía su placa de Tungsteno, cuando el fluido HyperCalentado de su hija colisionó vehementemente contra su Barrera Metálica. No obstante, la tirana reina pudo parar con eficiencia el ataque de su descendiente, y posteriormente desintegró su Campo de Fuerza.

Kaguya sentía algunas quemaduras de segundo grado, y un intenso ardor alrededor de su piel, pese a no tener mayores daños, aunque la gobernante del Continente del Fuego usó sus poderes para aliviar su malestar, y las quemaduras que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Sakura, entretanto, absorbía dentro de su aura la mayor cantidad de Fotones de Energía que podía, con el fin de restaurar su estamina. Kaguya rugió, y expulsó una vez más su aura, produciendo en el acto un calamitoso terremoto a escala del Universo Observable entero.

A continuación, Sakura incrementó también su aura, generando los mismos efectos que la de su madre, e infusionó su manto de energía con su Elemento Viento. Mediante ello, la ninfa rosada logró que su aura soplara tan violento como un tornado, y que un increíblemente poderoso huracán soplara en Abell. Kaguya, por su parte, infusionó su aura con Elemento Fuego, aunque Ionizó sus energías con Radiación, y produjo que su cuerpo se rodeara de electricidad. El aura de la pseudo/diosa produjo una tormenta eléctrica en la zona, y la tormenta de rayos constantemente desmoronaba el terreno baldío del SuperCúmulo Abell.

Sakura arrojó su mano izquierda al frente, y lanzó una especie de orbe de viento, el cual viajó a velocidades SuperLumínicas, y cavaba progresivamente el terreno. Kaguya, por su parte, lanzó un potente rayo eléctrico con su palma derecha, e hizo que colisionara contra la esfera de aire de su hija, a lo que ambos se aniquilaron, y generaron un estallido de Iones. La princesa de Iridia dio un elegante giro de trescientos sesenta grados hacia su izquierda, y movió su brazo izquierdo, como si en el mismo portara una espada. Con ello, una enorme cuchilla de aire, de al menos unos diez metros de larga, fue arrojada hacia Kaguya, quien tuvo que protegerse con una Barrera Mágica. Aún así, el hechizo de Sakura traspasó su Campo de Fuerza, por lo que se vio obligada a destruir el ataque con una especie de sable eléctrico que produjo con su magia.

Sakura movió elegantemente su cuerpo y brazos, como si estuviese haciendo una bella danza, mediante lo cual la princesa hada arrojó un sin fin de cuchillas de viento. La autoproclamada diosa de Terra tuvo que crear dos sables mágicos eléctricos en sus manos, y se dedicó a progresivamente destruir cada una de las navajas de aire de su hija. Aunque, ocasionalmente, algunas de ellas lograban rozarle el cuerpo, y le generaban algunos cortes menores. Kaguya, como contraataque, volvió a detonar su aura, e incrementó la cantidad de electricidad en su manto de energía. Y en seguida, la peliblanca colocó sus manos en el desértico suelo. La Otsutsuki esparció aquellas centellas eléctricas por todo el suelo, y electrificó todo el erosionado terreno de Abell. Dado que la electricidad viajó más rápido que la luz, desafortunadamente Sakura no pudo evadir el ataque, y fue golpeada limpiamente con aquella brutal descarga de electricidad.

La electricidad, que era descargada en el pequeño cuerpo de la ninfa rosada, fue tan intensa que la pelirrosa apenas y pudo ahogar un grito de dolor. Kaguya incrementó el voltaje de su electricidad a escala masiva, y desató una tormenta eléctrica a nivel de suelo, al mismo tiempo que aquellos rayos eléctricos producían un fuerte incendio en el terreno baldío. No obstante, Sakura concentró su aura, haciendo un increíble esfuerzo, y la princesa de Iridia detonó su monstruosa energía, produciendo una explosión TermoNuclear, la cual abarcó hasta el Horizonte Cósmico, para liberarse de aquella brutal descarga de electricidad.

Kaguya se vio obligada a cubrirse con su Campo de Fuerza, o habría sido consumida por aquella brutal energía equiparable al del Big Bang. El resplandor de la explosión TermoNuclear se desvaneció, y dejó ver a Sakura en el suelo. La ninfa rosada se incorporó de rodillas, y sosteniéndose en sus manos, mientras hiperventilaba pesadamente, y trataba de recuperar su movilidad. Sakura sentía una intensa parálisis muscular, y un agudo dolor en sus extremidades; sin embargo, la ninfa se obligó a sí misma a recuperar su óptima movilidad, mediante una rápida aceleración de su metabolismo. Con un poco de dificultad, finalmente la heredera al trono de Iridia se incorporó.

Kaguya, por su parte, se quedó con su mirada clavada en la figura de su hija, viendo cómo Sakura respiraba con algo de complicaciones. Sakura volvió sus esmeraldas a los ámbares de su madre, y pronto acompasó su pesada respiración. La ninfa rosada recuperó su modo Primordial Alpha, y absorbió una buena parte del terreno baldío de Abell, ya transformado en Fotones de Energía.

— ¿Aún piensas seguir con ésto, Sakura? Solamente te estás sobre-esforzando — le cuestionó Kaguya.

Sakura se mantuvo calmada, y con su aura elevada. Los cabellos y ropas de la Haruno se agitaban levemente, y las trazas de tierra levitaban alrededor de su poderosa aura. La ninfa de cabellos rosados se acomodó su largo cabello, y soltó un suspiro.

— La única manera en que todo ésto termine, es que tú detengas ésta cruel guerra. Por favor, devuelve los territorios ultrajados, y permite que la gente viva en paz — le pidió la Haruno.

Kaguya ya sabía de antemano que su hija saldría con algún comentario pacifista. Sin embargo, ya debía ser más que obvio para la princesa de Iridia que ella no cambiaría de opinión. No cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de establecer su utopía. Su reinado eterno.

— Aún sigues con éso. ¿Huh? ¿Acaso no te quedó claro mis estatutos y mis ideales? — le preguntó la peliblanca — El mundo está en decadencia. La corrupción y ambición domina éste Universo. Se necesita de un nuevo régimen. De un nuevo gobierno.

— Un gobierno controlado por una tirana dictadora — repeló Sakura, con su mirada afilada.

— ¿No es acaso el mismo tipo de gobierno que estableció el TodoPoderoso? ¿Una monarquía totalitaria? — refirió retóricamente Kaguya.

— No. El TodoPoderoso nos llamó a ayudar a los necesitados, a cuidar a los enfermos, a proteger a los inmigrantes y refugiados, a alimentar a los hambrientos, y a amar a nuestros enemigos. Tú estás tergiversando a tu conveniencia los mandatos de Deus Ex Lux, para que se ajusten a tu agenda política — le respondió la ninfa de orbes esmeralda, alzando un poco su voz.

— Muchos podrían decir lo mismo sobre tus ideales socialistas, hija mía — referenció la peliblanca.

— Yo no tengo propiamente una agenda política, sino ideales filosóficos. Yo creo que cada ser humano merece una vida digna. Una vida llena de paz y prosperidad. Tú crees que cada individuo debe someterse a tu régimen absolutista, y que al crear una monarquía autoritaria, vas a poder modificar el mundo a tu conveniencia — dijo Sakura, un tanto enojada.

— Ideales ciertamente nobles, Sakura. Pero totalmente irracionales. Siempre debe existir un gobierno por encima de los individuos. Siempre debe haber un dios por encima de la Creación.

— Ya lo existe. No necesitamos el tuyo — siseó la ojiesmeralda.

— Éso lo decidiré yo — afirmó la pseudo/diosa de Terra — ¿Y bien? ¿Planeas seguirme enfrentando, Sakura, hija mía?

La joven ninfa respondió cuando elevó aún mas su aura, hasta que cubrió un kilómetro entero de diámetro a su alrededor. La temperatura del SuperCúmulo de Abell se elevó por encima de los cien grados centígrados, por lo que el cielo del lugar se tornó de un rojo aún más intenso.

— Por desgracia, no me dejas alternativa, madre mía — le contestó adamante la princesa hada — Me temo que tendré que lastimarte.

Kaguya sonrió, y también elevó su aura a niveles extraordinarios.

— De acuerdo. Continuemos con la pelea, entonces — concluyó la reina.

.

* * *

.

Entretanto, Kakashi y el resto luchaban contra los hombres de Kaguya. Kakashi tenía un duelo contra un peliblanco de ojos verdes, y de mirada fría. El rey de Medel blandía su enorme espada Claymore, y producía un viento cortante muy largo y filoso con la misma. De hecho, cada que el Paladín blandía su enorme espada, se generaba una poderosa ventisca, y arrasaba con todo lo que se hallaba a su paso, en una violenta Onda Expansiva. El peliblanco, por su parte, saltaba y evadía ágilmente cada corte, y contrarrestaba con aquellas filosas púas que salían de su cuerpo, y que manipulaba a voluntad.

El sirviente de Kaguya aterrizó muy cerca del gobernante de Medel, y le intentó decapitar con una especie de cuchilla, hecha de hueso. No obstante, Kakashi paró el letal ataque con su larga espada, y bregó unos momentos contra aquel imponente asesino.

— Sir Kakashi Hatake — enunció calmadamente el peliblanco — Es un verdadero honor poder luchar contra el descendiente milenario de Sir Arthur.

— Kimimaro: El Demonio Blanco — aludió el rey de Medel, mientras aún bregaba contra el aludido — Me apena no poder decir lo mismo. No puedo respetar a un vil esclavo de Kaguya.

El peliblanco sonrió fríamente, y forcejeó con más fuerza contra su contrincante.

— Lady Kaguya nos promete un mundo libre de dolor, guerras, y sufrimiento. Yo estoy luchando por establecer la utopía de mi señora, no por mis intereses egoístas — replicó Kimimaro.

— Nosotros también queremos la paz entre las naciones, y entre los individuos, pero no creemos en métodos radicales ni bélicos para alcanzarlos — gruñó Kakashi.

El monarca de Medel le dio un último empujón a su oponente, mediante lo cual finalmente se separó del ataque del peliblanco. Con algo de elegancia, el asesino de Kaguya dio un salto, y recuperó una afeminada postura de combate. Kakashi también reposicionó su posición de batalla; sin embargo, a diferencia del peliblanco, la del Hatake era propia de un Caballero Paladín de su altura.

— ¿Qué hace aquí entonces, Sir Kakashi? Debería preocuparse entonces de su pueblo, y no de su imperio — se burló el asesino de Kaguya.

— Éso es lo que hago. Vine a recuperar el territorio que le pertenece a mi pueblo — replicó desafiante el Hatake.

A continuación, Kakashi se encarreró contra su enemigo, y dio un giro completo sobre sus pies a su derecha. En seguida, el Paladín atacó con su espada Durandal, y arrojó un poderoso viento cortante con su Claymore. Kimimaro volvió a saltar, para evadir aquella Onda Expansiva cortante, mientras que en el aire preparó unas especies de garras desde sus nudillos. Y una vez que el peliblanco aterrizó, atacó ágilmente a Kakashi, aunque, como un auténtico guerrero de élite, el peliplata paraba y contrarrestaba cada ataque.

Karin, por su parte, luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra otra de los traidores de su Clan. Tayuya se movía ágilmente, y contrarrestaba con su Estilo del Leopardo. La ladronzuela le propinó un arañón a la otra pelirroja; sin embargo, Tayuya desvió el ataque a un costado, con su brazo izquierdo, y conectó un codazo al rostro de Karin. La ojirubí se tambaleó un poco, e intentó recuperar su postura de batalla, pero Tayuya dio un giro completo en el aire, y golpeó a la Uzumaki con una Patada Tornado. La ladronzuela fue arrojada con violencia al suelo, el cual se resquebrajó ante el tremendo golpe que le propinó la ojicafé.

Aún así, cuando Tayuya estuvo a punto de empalarla con un cuchillo de combate corto, Karin paró el ataque al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. La ojirubí empujó aquel cuchillo con sus brazos, mediante lo cual le forzó a Tayuya a recular. La ladronzuela le dio una patada en el vientre a su adversaria, y se reincorporó de un salto. Y aprovechando el aturdimiento de su enemiga, la ojirubí le asestó un violento arañón a la ojicafé, por lo que ésta última ahogó un grito, y se sostuvo la carne expuesta de la parte alta de su pecho.

— ¡Gah! ¡Eres una perra! — gruñó Tayuya.

Karin dio una serie de ágiles arañazos al aire, y después colocó su brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo, por encima de su muñeca zurda. Karin tensó sus dedos como garras de tigre, y arqueó un tanto sus piernas. Y con ello, formó su postura del Hei Hu Quan, o la Garra del Tigre.

— Gracias por el cumplido, puta. Te devolveré el halago, cuando te arranque los intestinos — espetó fríamente la ladronzuela.

Tayuya se enfureció, por lo que ignoró su dolor, y adquirió su postura de combate.

— ¡Éso si no te arranco la cabeza primero, zorra! — bramó la sirviente de Kaguya, abalanzándose contra Karin.

Ésta vez, sin embargo, Karin logró interceptar un puñetazo a su rostro, con ambas manos, y le dio un jalón a la otra pelirroja, para después acometer con un poderoso rodillazo al vientre de Tayuya, y soltar una Patada Giratoria en Reversa a la cabeza de la asesina. Posteriormente, Karin dio una Patada de Vuelta de Campana a la mandíbula de la ojicafé, y se abalanzó a la derribada guerrera de Kaguya.

Aún así, Tayuya logró evadir con un giro el zarpazo de Karin, el cual tasajeó el suelo como si cuatro cuchillas hubiesen rasgado el terreno. La ojicafé dio un giro adicional, en dirección a Karin, y le golpeó con una patada, con la cual arrojó a la ladronzuela a lo lejos. No obstante, la ojirubí dio un elegante giro, apoyándose de una mano, y se irguió enteramente. Tayuya recuperó su cuchillo de combate, y lo blandió entre malabares, para, a continuación, retomar su fiera postura de batalla. Karin igualmente reformó su pose de combate.

— ¿Usando armas contra alguien desarmado? ¡Éso no es justo! — se burló Karin, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Tayuya escupió un poco de sangre, y tensó su postura de combate.

— Lo es, cuando tu oponente tiene uñas de gata que cortan como cuchillas — repeló agresivamente la asesina de Wintersun.

Karin volvió a dar unos zarpazos al aire, y después también tensó su posición de batalla.

— Meh. Como sea. Te voy a cortar tus inútiles y flácidos senos — expresó con acidez Karin.

Tayuya gruñó por el ofensivo comentario de su "compatriota", y acometió en un rugido contra la ladronzuela. Y por nueva ocasión, ambas chicas se enfrascaron en un violento combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde ambas daban impresionantes muestras de velocidad, agilidad, destreza, acrobacia, y malabares. Además de todo, cada que Karin soltaba un vehemente arañazo, prácticamente se escuchaba cómo la garra de la ladronzuela cortaba el viento, y producía una leve ventisca.

Por su cuenta, Naruto luchaba contra el más poderoso sirviente de Kaguya: Nagato Uzumaki. El pelirrojo tenía en mano una espada mediana, pero bastante filosa, mientras que Naruto daba giros y acrobacias con su larga Guandao. Ambos Uzumaki colisionaban constantemente sus armas con tal intensidad que algunas chispas salían expedidas cuando ambos filos impactaban el uno contra el otro.

Naruto malabareó su arma alrededor de su cuerpo por algunos segundos, además de que daba algunas vueltas sobre sus pies. Nagato apenas agitaba su espada por el aire, y contrarrestaba algunos vehementes ataques del pelirrubio. El ojizafiro blandió por lo bajo su Guandao, en un ademán de rebanarle las piernas al pelirrojo, aunque Nagato saltó hacia atrás en un mortal, y evadió el violento ataque de su antiguo compatriota.

— Hacía tiempo que no tenía un duelo de éste nivel — masculló soberbio el sirviente de Kaguya.

Naruto giró su arma por encima de su cabeza, y adquirió una nueva postura de combate. El rubio se mantenía calmado, y con una leve sonrisa torcida.

— Pues diviértete cuanto puedas, Nagato. Hoy será el último día de tu vida.

El pelirrojo soltó un monosílabo, y acomodó su Rapier a un costado del rostro.

— Que patético. El Huracán Dorado del Remolino ahora no es más que un simple lamebotas del Uchiha — escupió el sirviente de Kaguya — Y pensar que alguna vez fuiste el hombre más importante del Remolino...

— De todas las personas, tú eres el menos indicado para decir éso, Maricotas. Al menos yo lo hago por dinero. A ti te gobierna el miedo a ésa anciana loca — se burló Naruto, con su típica sonrisa.

Nagato se encogió de hombros.

— No realmente. Mi motivación es crear una nueva era. Kaguya solamente nos proporciona un medio para establecer una utopía sobre Terra. Un nuevo mundo que todas las monarquías de Terra nos han negado. Tú mismo solamente te regodeaste de riquezas y mujeres. Yo, en cambio, estoy creando un futuro para nuestra gente — aludió melodramático el pelirrojo.

Aquello definitivamente le caló al príncipe de los Uzumaki. ¿Qué sabían de él? ¡Naruto también luchaba por crear un mundo de equidad! ¡Él, más que ninguna otra persona sobre el planeta, quería volver a ver a su pueblo levantarse de las cenizas! Sin embargo, sabía que no podía simplemente pretender combatir abiertamente contra el supermasivo ejército de Kaguya. Primero debía enriquecerse, y después tomaría el trono que le correspondía.

— No sabes nada de mí, Nagato — pronunció entre dientes Naruto.

— Sé lo suficiente como para tener noción de que a ti únicamente te interesa el dinero y el sexo con cuanta puta se te cruce por la mirada. Jamás merecías llevar el título de monarca del Remolino. Solamente yo soy digno de él — le contestó el pelirrojo, con frialdad.

El pelirrubio se mantuvo estoico. No era como si Naruto hubiese haber querido nacer dentro de la nobleza, aunque no era que despreciara propiamente el trato que se le daba. Aunque Naruto estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que él hacía de mejor monarca del Remolino, del que Nagato hubiese hecho con sus ambiciosos intereses particulares.

— Como sea. La aldea del Remolino está mejor sin ti, Nagato. Tú fuiste uno de los traidores del Clan. Tu única recompensa es la muerte — sentenció el ojizafiro.

— Éso lo decidirán nuestras armas — concluyó el sirviente de Kaguya.

Y de nueva cuenta, el rubio y el pelirrojo se volvieron a encerrar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aquello se había convertido en una pelea por el antiguo pueblo del Remolino. Lo curioso, es que, de acuerdo a los estatutos y códigos del difunto Clan, ambos eran considerados traidores. Y justo ahora, estaban luchando por la supremacía por el Clan de los Uzumaki.

Un tanto retirado del resto, Shizune peleaba contra un extraño tipo con múltiples brazos. Parecía como si aquel hombre estuviese mutado con una araña, ya que poseía seis brazos humanoides, además de que lanzaba una especie de telaraña tóxica que derretía lo que tocaba. Afortunadamente, Shizune era extremadamente ágil, y estaba acostumbrada al campo de batalla, sin mencionar que sus habilidades mágicas eran sobresalientes, aún dentro de los guerreros de élite en Iridia.

Shizune rodeó aquella espada corta con su aura, y la blandía constantemente en el aire. Con cada ataque, la pelinegra enviaba una especie de onda corta Ionizada, con la cual cortaba el viento, y destruía cualquier objeto que se le pusiera enfrente. Cuando aquel pelinegro mutante le atacaba con su red tóxica, o cuando le arrojaba cuantas arañas venenosas podía, la matriarca de las hadas blandía velozmente su espada, a tal grado de que solamente se veía un resplandor de la energía del sable que desmaterializaba cualquier ataque.

La pelinegra constantemente desaparecía entre violas, y reaparecía en una fracción de segundo, para intentar golpear por distintos ángulos al extraño mutante. Por algún motivo, Shizune dedujo que aquel sirviente de Kaguya no era muy habilidoso en combates de encuentros cercanos, así que se mantenía con un asalto de sablazos de energía Ionizada, hasta que el mutante le diera una abertura por dónde atacar.

El extraño humanoide se rodeó de una extraña capa café, muy pegajosa, y la detonó en una Onda Expansiva. Shizune abrió sus alas de mariposa nocturna, y emprendió vuelo en un segundo, mediante lo cual pudo evadir de aquella extraña sustancia que también era muy corrosiva. El pelinegro, cuando se retiró aquella capa café adhesiva, ahora estaba completamente mutado. Ahora, realmente aquel mercenario de Kaguya parecía una gigantesca tarántula, con todo y los quelíceros propios de aquellos arácnidos.

— Ohhh... Una bella mariposa... — siseó el pelinegro, literalmente hablando.

Shizune se sintió un poco repugnada de ver la horripilante mutación de aquel mercenario, sobretodo porque aquella saliva que escurría era bastante apestosa, y fundía el suelo como mantequilla hervida.

— Por Dios... ¿Qué eres, exactamente? — preguntó Shizune, con un hilillo de voz.

El arácnido se limpió aquella desagradable saliva de su boca, e hizo lo que parecía una mueca de sonrisa. No obstante, dado que ahora estaba totalmente transformado en una gigantesca tarántula, su gesto lucía simplemente aterrador.

— Te disolveré en ácido, y te devoraré, hermosa mariposa — gruñó intimidante el mutante.

El sirviente de Kaguya escupió una densa saliva verdosa, la cual Shizune apenas y pudo evadirla, debido a la impresión de ver a aquel pelinegro mutado en una enorme araña venenosa. Sin embargo, la matriarca de Iridia no contó con el hecho de que la saliva de aquel mutante tenía una enzima que endurecía aquel viscoso y repugnante fluido. El arácnido entonces usó uno de sus tantos brazos, y haló de su endurecida saliva, mediante lo cual logró formar una tela de araña muy dura. Aquella telaraña atrapó a la sorprendida matriarca de Iridia, y la precipitó violentamente contra el suelo. Y cuando Shizune intentó retirarse aquella red que le enclaustraba, la telaraña se disolvió, y le produjo algunas quemaduras intensas.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta la bella pelinegra, aquel mutante ya había dado un enorme salto, y la había atrapado en un vicioso agarre. Shizune ahogaba algunos gritos de dolor, al ser aprehendida con tanta violencia por el repulsivo arácnido. El mutante acercó rápidamente sus ácidos quelíceros a la cabeza de la pelinegra, en un ademán de no sólo decapitar a la Amazona, sino que igualmente pretendía devorar la testa de Shizune.

No obstante, la actual matriarca de Iridia se rodeó a sí misma de su aura, la cual se expandió a unos diez metros de su cuerpo, y detonó su energía. El aura de Shizune se combinó con una extraña radiación azul rey, y consumió todo lo que se hallaba a su paso. El arácnido salió despedido impetuosamente contra una enorme roca que se pulverizó al impacto con él. Entretanto, Shizune recuperó su postura, entre violas, y pronto restauró sus quemaduras de tercer grado con su magia de sanidad, hasta que ninguna cicatriz quedó en su escultural cuerpo.

Aunque, para desgracia de Shizune, el mutante se acercó velozmente, tal y como una araña corría asechando a su presa, y se arrojó contra la matriarca de Iridia, dispuesto a darle un violento zarpazo con una de las tantas garras que habían crecido en sus brazos. No obstante, la pelinegra pronto se recompuso, y evadió el violento corte en su contra. En la distracción del arácnido, la pelinegra rodeó su espada de su Elemento Agua, y redujo la agitación molecular y energía cinética del fluido, y con ello transformó su espada de agua en una espada de hielo. Y con su sable corto criogenizado, Shizune atacó en un mandoble la espalda del mutante, el cual lanzó un chillido cavernoso, y empezó a sangrar intensamente. Aunque su sangre pronto fue congelada, al contacto con la espada de Shizune.

La matriarca de Iridia estacó con su espada el terreno de Medel, y esparció por doquier aquel criogenizante hielo, en un radio de aproximadamente unos cien metros a la redonda. Del mismo suelo, un viento helado se levantó como un potente huracán, dado que Shizune también usó su Elemento Viento en combinación con su agua Subfusionada. Las miles de arañas pequeñas que estaban rodeando el cuerpo del mutante se congelaron de inmediato, y cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, además de que se estrellaron en miles de fragmentos, como un espejo roto.

Shizune se rodeó en su aura de un extraño fuego morado claro, y lo arrojó con sus manos a su enemigo. El fuego que expidió la pelinegra giró como un aro, a millones de revoluciones por minuto, y viajó a una velocidad casi SuperLumínica. Y para desgracia del insecto gigante, éste no pudo evadirla. Las llamas se adhirieron al mutante, como una segunda capa de tejido cutáneo, y le provocaron al arácnido brutales quemaduras de tercer grado, e incluso algunas de cuarto grado. Sin embargo, aquel mutante giró velozmente unas cuantas veces, y dispersó aquel fuego consumidor de su cuerpo.

Pero para entonces, Shizune ya había activado el Elemento Tierra de su aura. La Arcana pelinegra levantó sus brazos al aire, y levitó unas enormes rocas de al menos dos metros de altura cada una. La matriarca de Iridia juntó sus manos en su pecho, con un sonoro aplauso, lo cual fue imitado por aquellas enormes rocas. Las gigantescas piedras se estamparon contra el cuerpo del mutante, y lo aplastaron entre ellas. Aunque, para infortunio de Shizune, el arácnido resquebrajó aquellas colosales piedras con sus brazos, y se arrojó en una agresiva acometida contra la pelinegra, volviéndose a enfrascar en un combate semi-cercano.

.

* * *

.

Un par de orbes de Radiación Ionizante, de un diámetro de aproximadamente cien metros, constantemente colisionaban en el atrozmente demolido terreno del SuperCúmulo de Abell. Cada que aquellas esferas de aura chocaban, una explosión TermoNuclear se desataba, la cual enviaba una Onda Expansiva a una Longitud de Onda de cientos de miles de millones de MegaPársecs. Además de todo, la energía que se despedía, producto de la brutal explosión, era prácticamente superior a la de la mayor explosión de la historia, la cual dio origen al Universo.

Sakura se hallaba encerrada en su esfera de color rosa Gamma, mientras que Kaguya estaba enclaustrada en una de tonalidad dorado Gamma. Más que nada, aquellas tonalidades se derivaban del hecho de que la frecuencia luminosa, y energética, más poderosa del Espectro ElectroMagnético se presentaba en la frecuencia de la Radiación Gamma. La coloración única de las esferas de cada una se debía a que sus auras se mezclaban con la Radiación Gamma que emanaban de su poder.

Si alguna persona estuviese presente en el desértico campo de batalla, podría observar cómo unos enormes orbes de energía chocaban a velocidades superiores a las de la luz. En sí, apenas y se podía apreciar cómo un bombardeo atómico tenía lugar en aquel devastado sitio, y cómo las Ondas de Choque viajaban a distancias más allá de los Filamentos Galácticos. Aunque ningún humano regular hubiese sido capaz de sobrevivir a aquellas brutales detonaciones de energía calorífica, pues cada explosión producían cientos de miles de millones de grados de temperatura.

Repentinamente, Sakura se detuvo de inmediato. La ninfa rosada usó su Elemento Tierra, y levantó miles de rocas, de aproximadamente dos metros de diámetro, sobre su cabeza, a las cuales levitó muy a lo alto del cielo. Sakura juntó todas aquellas colosales piedras en el cielo de Abell, formando una especie de muro de rocas, y entonces la hada ojiesmeralda incineró aquellas gigantescas piedras con un fuego rosado, y las combustionó enteramente. Sakura hizo un movimiento con sus brazos, y los arrojó en dirección al suelo. Con ello, la princesa de las hadas arrojó aquellas incineradas rocas contra su madre, como si fuese una lluvia del mismísimo infierno.

Kaguya vio venir el ataque, así que también usó su Elemento Tierra, y levantó una buena porción del terreno baldío. La pseudo/diosa de Terra modificó aquel terreno, al cual le extrajo el Carbono, lo enlazó de forma tetraedral, y creó una barrera de diamante, con la cual contuvo todas aquellas rocas llameantes que le había arrojado su propia hija. Sin embargo, Sakura soltó un corto grito, y expandió su aura a niveles inimaginables, tanto así que el desértico suelo de Abell empezó a temblar catastróficamente, y millones de porciones del terreno saltaban como aceite hirviendo.

La ninfa ojiesmeralda entonces extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección a la barrera de su madre, e incrementó aún más su ultramasiva aura, hasta que Sakura parecía más un Quásar, por la increíble luminiscencia que expedía. Algunos anillos se unieron al centro del orbe donde estaba Sakura, y se enlazaron del mismo modo que en una MagnetoEstrella, por lo que aquella esfera de aura se transformo en un Magnetar. Sakura, mas sin en cambio, no se limitó aún un poco, sino que elevó su monstruosa aura aún más, y finalmente, con un agudo grito corto, la princesa de las hadas disparó una enorme esfera de aura, hecha de Radiación Gamma, en dirección a su progenitora.

Kaguya abrió los ojos impresionada, al ver el tremendamente poderoso orbe que su descendiente le había arrojado. La peliblanca sabía que si aquella poderosa Estrella de Neutrones llegaba a golpearla limpiamente, su cuerpo sería destruido en miles de millones de Partículas SubAtómicas. La Estrella Colapsada de Sakura traspasó limpiamente la barrera que la tirana gobernante de Wintersun había creado con sus poderes, y se acercó imponentemente a la reina de Nubrum. Desafortunadamente, Kaguya no pudo eludir tan brutal ataque, por lo que su única alternativa fue protegerse a ella misma con una Barrera Mágica.

Aquella Estrella de Neutrones golpeó el Campo de Fuerza de la peliblanca, y produjo una explosión que abarcó más allá del Horizonte Cósmico, y que envió una Onda de Choque a mayor distancia del Universo Visible. De igual manera, una gigantesca onda de tierra, de al menos cien mil millones de Años Luz de altura, se levantó del destruido terreno desértico de Abell. La onda de aquella marea de tierra viajó por una enorme distancia, y arrojó por los aires enormes rocas y polvo. Igualmente, una Nube de Hongo se irguió más allá de la altura del la marea de tierra, al punto de que se podría haber apreciado desde más allá del Universo Visible.

Cuando toda aquella Radiación Térmica se disipó, además del resplandor rosado, un viento color magenta claro viajaba sutilmente, aunque con velocidad, a través del aire. Aquel mismo viento magenta claro dispersó un extraño polvo mágico, y dejó ver a una Kaguya derribada en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Sakura redujo progresivamente su aura, hasta que desapareció enteramente, y la ninfa agitó sus hermosas alas de mariposa, comenzando a descender suavemente hasta el suelo. La princesa hada aterrizó con absoluta elegancia sobre el erosionado y destruido suelo, y examinó a su desvanecida madre, la cual se hallaba dentro de un colosal cráter de al menos un MegaPársec de diámetro. La ninfa desapareció y reapareció entre cerezos, muy cerca de Kaguya, y comenzó a andar en pasos cortos.

La princesa de Iridia llegó hasta unos cinco metros de su progenitora, y la contempló durante algunos segundos. Kaguya tenía un rostro de dolor, aunque no se le veían heridas mayores, salvo algunas quemaduras de segundo grado, y unos cardenales distribuidos por todo el cuerpo. Fuera de ello, la antigua princesa de Iridia se hallaba en una sola pieza. Éso sí: Con la ropa bastante quemada y desgastada.

Cuando la actual princesa de Iridia hizo un ademán de tocar el cuerpo de la mujer que la trajo a la vida, Kaguya se movió un poco, y se incorporó con demasiada dificultad. La peliblanca se sostenía el costado izquierdo con su mano derecha, y entrecerraba su mirada. Un hilillo de sangre se escapó de la comisura de los labios de la autoproclamada diosa de Terra, y la reina gimió de dolor, además de que su mirada se tornaba borrosa en ocasiones. Y por más que Sakura se sintiera furiosa con el actuar de su legítima madre, la ninfa rosada no pudo evitar las ganas de querer llorar, aunque pronto tomó un profundo respiro, y se relajó completamente.

— Madre... Te lo suplico... — musitó dolida la Haruno — Por favor... Detente... No me obligues a tener que herirte de gravedad...

La reina Otsutsuki, sin embargo, se limpió la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios, y sonrió malévolamente, a la vez que recuperaba una postura neutral, y completamente erguida.

— Así que ahora puedes dominar los Cuatro Elementos de la Naturaleza, ¿Huh, Sakura? — expresó con la voz burlona la Otsutsuki — Y no sólo éso. Ahora también puedes colapsar estrellas, y crear Magnetares — añadió la peliblanca — Vaya que Tsunade te entrenó bien.

Sakura se mantenía tranquila. Sabía que aquella mujer no era su madre. Aquel demonio era Kaguya Otsutsuki, matriarca de aquel extinto Clan. No era la dulce y amorosa Kaguya Senju. Era una tirana dictadora, y una temible hechicera oscura.

— Sabes, hija. A mí me llevó un buen tiempo el poder adaptarme a la Magia Elemental, y a la Magia no Elemental. En éso puedo ver que realmente eres una pródigo entre los pródigos. Sé que algún día llegarás a superar mis poderes, y que me destronarás de mi reino. Y es por éso que me tengo que cerciorar que tú continúes con mi legado — detalló la ninfa oscura.

— Éso nunca sucederá — repeló Sakura, algo agresiva — Yo no soy como tú, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Yo soy una Senju. La hija de Kaguya-hime, del reino de Iridia — dijo la pelirrosa, con adamancia.

Kaguya se volvió sobre sus pies, y encaró a su única heredera. Sakura sintió cómo aquellos helados ámbares se posaban sobre sus esmeraldas, y una corriente helada le recorrió la espalda. No obstante, Sakura se mantuvo firme y determinada, pues sabía que aquella mujer estaba tomando posesión de la mente de su progenitora. Aún si debía dejar en estado vegetativo el cuerpo de su madre, por el resto de los tiempos, Sakura salvaría a la legítima matriarca de Iridia: Kaguya Senju.

— Éso es totalmente redundante. Tú eres mi hija, te guste o no. Hace casi quince años que dejé de ser Kaguya Senju. Iridia me quedaba muy corto. Ahora, yo soy la TodoPoderosa diosa de éste Universo, y tú te sujetarás de mi mano — le amenazó la peliblanca a la ojiesmeralda.

— Lo haría, si realmente tú fueras mi madre — se defendió la ninfa de cabellos exóticos.

Kaguya soltó un bufido de fastidio.

— ¿Acaso eres tonta? ¿No te quedó claro el que yo soy tu verdadera madre? ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga para comprobártelo? Debo suponer que Shizune te contó toda la historia que pasé en Iridia. ¿Cierto?

La princesa del mismo reino asintió.

— ¿Cuál es el maldito problema, entonces? Si tantas dudas tienes, nos haremos un examen de ADN, en mi sala de experimentos. Éso, claro, después de que te dé una paliza por faltarme al respeto, mocosa malcriada — siseó la tirana reina de Wintersun.

— Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero, Kaguya — espetó la joven hada, haciendo cierto énfasis al nombre de la peliblanca — Tú no eres como la Kaguya Senju que me platicó Nē-san. Tú eres una mujer despiadada, desalmada, y sanguinaria. Simplemente, tú no eres mi madre. Tú eres como un demonio, o peor que éso.

Regularmente, Kaguya abofetearía a su hija, por su notable insolencia en la voz. Sin embargo, la princesa hada tenía un buen punto. Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que Kaguya se había transformado en la emperatriz demonio conocida como Kaguya Otsutsuki, y había llevado al mundo a la destrucción, la muerte, y las ruinas totales. Por un momento, la actual reina de Wintersun se preguntó cómo habría sido si se hubiese quedado en su pueblo. Hasta hoy día, la Otsutsuki no hallaba respuesta a aquel cuestionamiento.

La peliblanca se acercó calmadamente a su hija, quien ni se movió un sólo centímetro de su sitio. Cuando Kaguya llegó ante su única hija, la matriarca del extinto Clan del Infierno levantó su mano, y la acercó al hermoso rostro de la princesa hada. Sakura, lógicamente, se alertó un poco, pero no vio intenciones hostiles en el aura de su madre. Por tanto, la ninfa rosada dejó que su madre le acariciara levemente la mejilla, y el costado del rostro. Cuánto habría añorado la joven hada aquel gesto de su madre. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía vacío y frío.

Kaguya retiró su mano del rostro de su hija, pero de inmediato, un sonido de un abofeteo se escuchó en el SuperCúmulo de Abell, a pesar de que la presión sonora era, relativamente, baja a comparación del de Terra. Sakura casi se cae por el golpe que le propinó su madre en su mejilla izquierda, aunque pronto se recompuso completamente, y se sostuvo su mejilla enrojecida por el manotazo de Kaguya.

La ninfa pelirrosa se hallaba impresionada por lo que su madre acababa de hacer. No propiamente porque la peliblanca la hubiese abofeteado, sino porque aquel golpe tenía cierta carga emocional. Era tal y como una madre reprendería a su hija. Aquello fue lo que realmente sorprendió a la princesa de Iridia, por ende, Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos ampliamente, mientras observaba el rostro furibundo de su progenitora.

— Mocosa idiota — masculló Kaguya, aunque el dolor también era palpable — ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?! — cuestionó entre dientes.

Sakura podía ver el rostro de profundo sufrimiento de Kaguya. Era increíble cómo alguien de la crueldad de la tirana rectora de Wintersun podía mostrar aquel lado tan... humano.

— Madre... — musitó inaudiblemente la ojiesmeralda.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedes entenderlo?! — vociferó la bella, aunque malévola, reina del Continente del Fuego — ¡Si no hubiese abandonado Iridia, tú ahora mismo estarías muerta, estúpida! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender que yo hice todo ésto por que me importas?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes comprender que yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz?! ¡Tan sólo quiero crear un nuevo mundo para ti, Sakura!

La ninfa no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Nunca se imaginó que su madre le diría que le importaba, aún si había sido en condiciones hostiles, de manera indirecta, y bajo una terriblemente sanguinaria guerra. Sin embargo, Sakura también tenía sentido de la ética y la moral, así como también tenía noción de que su madre había llevado su "amor" a niveles exagerados. La princesa de Iridia apretó sus puños vehementemente, al grado de que se enterró aquellas uñas largas en sus manos, hasta que se sacó algo de sangre. No obstante, el modo Primordial Alpha le restauró pronto sus heridas a la perfección.

— ¡Si hubiese sabido que tú te terminarías destruyendo a ti misma, hubiese preferido la muerte! — le contestó Sakura, totalmente destrozada — ¡Yo jamás hubiese querido que tú te convirtieras en lo que eres hoy día!

Kaguya también sintió cómo las lágrimas se aglutinaban en sus ámbares. ¡¿Cómo se le podía pasar por la cabeza a Sakura que prefería la muerte, antes de que ella se corrompiera?! ¡Kaguya amaba a su hija con todo su ser! ¡Fue capaz de desafiar a todo un sistema corrupto entero por ella! ¡Renunció a su jerarquía en Iridia, por mantener a su hija con vida! ¡Lo había dado todo, por su única y hermosa hija!

Los sollozos y lágrimas de la joven hada le estrujaron el corazón a la autoproclamada diosa de Wintersun, quien se tuvo que sostener el pecho, o terminaría colapsando en el suelo con un potente infarto agudo de miocardio. Kaguya apretó fuertemente su mano contra su piel, y tensó la mandíbula, para no soltar ni aún una sola lágrima. No podía mostrarse débil ante su hija. No ante ella.

— Si realmente me amas, como tanto profesas... — susurró Sakura, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas — ... Entonces te lo suplico... Por favor... Detén todo ésto... Detén éste terrible conflicto bélico... Y vuelve conmigo a Iridia... A la nueva Iridia que estableceremos en el antiguo territorio del reino... Aún podemos empezar de nuevo... Prometo que no dejaré que te procesen... Abogaré por ti, y suplicaré por tu amnistía... Aún podemos enmendar nuestros errores, Madre... Iridia te necesita... Yo te necesito...

Aquello realmente conmovió a Kaguya. La peliblanca por fin no pudo evitar soltar sus lágrimas, las cuales creía habían dejado de existir hace tantos años. Kaguya sintió aquel punzante dolor en su corazón, y tenía la impetuosa necesidad de correr hacia su hermosa princesa, de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos, de llenarla de besos, de mimos, de todas aquellas dulces palabras que jamás salieron de sus labios. Kaguya no veía a aquella joven ninfa de dieciocho años. Kaguya no veía a la princesa de las hadas. Kaguya no veía a la heredera legítima al trono de Iridia. No. Kaguya veía a su pequeña Sakura. Veía a aquella pequeña niña que tuvo que abandonar en su momento, para protegerla de las garras del temible Clan Otsutsuki. Kaguya veía en aquella hermosa y elegante jovencita de cabello largo y rosado a su pequeña princesa. A su _**Sakura**_.

¿Realmente era muy tarde para ella el volver a comenzar? ¿Realmente no había marcha atrás a su plan de conquista mundial? ¿Realmente no podía arrepentirse de sus pecados, y hacer un cambio absoluto en su vida? ¿Realmente no existía una alternativa a un sanguinario conflicto bélico? ¿Realmente no había cabida a una segunda oportunidad, tanto para ella como para el Universo Entero? No. Kaguya tenía la certeza de que realmente podía dejar su absurda ambición de modificar el Cosmos Entero. La reina de Wintersun sabía que siempre había un segundo camino disponible. Ella podría simplemente devolver todo el territorio que había ultrajado, las riquezas que había amasado de los distintos reinos de Terra, los patrimonios que había despojado a los pobladores. Kaguya sabía que, aún el peor de todos los villanos, merecía una segunda oportunidad. Ella tenía la noción de que podía restablecer la alianza de las Naciones Unidas de Terra, y que podía restaurar el mítico pueblo de Iridia, junto con el resto de las especies Faerie.

¿Por qué no entonces darse a ella una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no tomar el segundo camino? Podía volver a ser una mujer sencilla, pero con un gran tesoro en su corazón. Podía vivir al lado de su preciosa hija, y olvidar su avaricia y hambre de poder. Podía volver a ser la dulce, amorosa, compasiva, y benevolente Kaguya Senju. Podía transformarse de la despiadada y brutal reina de Wintersun, a la legítima reina de Iridia.

Sí. Aquello sonaba bastante bien.

— El mundo no cambia por sí sólo, hija mía — masculló Kaguya — El mundo no necesita a un ángel de la paz. El mundo no necesita a una redentora, ni a un dios de la compasión. El mundo necesita a un juez. El mundo necesita ser regido con puño de hierro. El mundo no necesita a la noble y compasiva Kaguya Senju, legítima reina de Iridia. El mundo necesita a Kaguya Otsutsuki, la diosa que traerá el cambio necesario al Universo.

Sakura, a pesar de que tenía la premeditación de que sus intentos resultarían completamente fútiles, no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas. ¿Acaso no había llegado al corazón de su madre, a través de sus sinceras lágrimas? ¿Cuánta dureza realmente tenía aquella despiadada reina, como para ni dignarse a escuchar las súplicas de su hija? ¿En qué momento Kaguya dejó de ser aquella amorosa y bella princesa de las hadas, para convertirse en un verdadero demonio que hacía ver a Lucifer como un auténtico perdedor?

La actual princesa de las hadas se secó las lágrimas, y mostró un rostro de adamancia absoluta. Si así serían las cosas, entonces no habría más amnistía para con la autoproclamada diosa del Terra. Lo cierto es que Sakura prefería ver muerta a su madre, que el verla convertida en un verdadero demonio. Un ser tan malévolo, que ni todos los demonios en existencia se equiparaban en iniquidad.

— Así que... no vas a cambiar de opinión... ¿Cierto? — masculló fríamente la Haruno.

Kaguya no respondió de inmediato. No obstante, su silencio lo decía todo.

— No es que no quiera hacerlo, Sakura, hija mía — le replicó la Otsutsuki — En un mundo ideal, tú y yo viviríamos en un campo de bellas y exóticas flores, con la noble luz del astro rey alumbrando cada mañana. Sin embargo, no vivimos en una fantasía, Sakura. Vivimos en un mundo de crueldad, de maldad, de iniquidad, de ambición, de perversión, de avaricia, de dolor, de sufrimiento. Vivimos en un Cosmos donde solamente algunos cuántos viven a expensas del resto. Donde una oligarquía domina Terra. Donde apenas unos cuántos agitan las cuerdas del destino. Qué más quisiera yo dejar todo ésto de lado, y vivir pacíficamente en nuestro hermoso reino de Iridia. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No ahora, que estoy a punto de moldear un Universo perfecto.

Aquello enfureció a Sakura.

— Tch. Claramente tú no puedes ver que te has transformado en todo aquello que odiabas profundamente — rebatió hostilmente la pelirrosa — Todo aquello que en su momento odiaste, ahora te ha transformado en tu peor enemigo, madre.

De nuevo, aquel frío y cortante "madre" volvió a ser usado por la princesa de las hadas, haciéndole saber que realmente estaba más que hastiada del comportamiento de su progenitora. Sakura jamás se esperó verse a ella misma en ésa clase de situación. Jamás se habría imaginado, al menos hace poco más de un mes, que enfrentaría a su propia madre en combate. Simple y sencillamente, porque jamás se habría imaginado, en aquel entonces, que la reina más poderosa de todo Terra era nada más, y nada menos, que la mujer que le dio la vida.

— Las opiniones son subjetivas, hija mía. Yo traigo al mundo el cambio que siempre se ha necesitado. La oligarquía únicamente trae a Terra su absolutismo fascista. Yo traigo prosperidad, riquezas, y bienestar para mi pueblo. Wintersun es el imperio más rico y poderoso de Terra, porque está bajo mi mando. Yo únicamente planeo derrocar al corrupto mandato de Dios, y establecer la misma prosperidad de Wintersun al mundo entero — se justificó Kaguya.

— ¿Y acaso alguna vez te has preguntado si Terra comparte tu opinión? ¿Acaso te has puesto en los zapatos de aquellos contra quienes guerreas, madre? — le interrogó su hija.

— Hay muchas cosas que el mundo no entiende, hija mía. El mundo vive en un cuento de fantasías. Y si alguien no humana, como los soy yo, un hada, puede ver más allá de lo que sus burbujas mentales les permite hacerlo, entonces no hay motivo de que una humanidad tan corrupta y patética continúe existiendo. La especie Homo Sapiens debe desaparecer de la faz de Terra. Solamente así, finalmente llegaremos a establecer el nuevo reino para los Faerie — explicó Kaguya.

— ¿Qué hay de todos aquellos Homo Faerie a los cuales les has arrebatado el aliento de vida? ¿Qué hay de aquellas especies no asociadas a las hadas a las cuales has despojado de la existencia? ¿Vas a también inventar una patética e intransigente excusa para con ellos? — cuestionó la ninfa rosada, mientras apretaba los puños.

— Todos ellos, en algún momento, formaron alianza con la especie Sapiens, Sakura. Aquellos que hacen pacto con los humanos comunes, deben ser exterminados. Todo aquel que haga trato con los Homo Sapiens, será ejecutado, por pactar con los ideales ambiciosos por los que son conocidos los humanos — afirmó la peliblanca.

— ¿Así que culpas a una especie entera, por el actuar de unos cuántos? — espetó la ojiesmeralda.

— Los demás humanos jamás han hecho algo por detenerlos. Alguien debe hacerlo, hija.

Sakura amplió su aura de nuevo, ante la mirada aburrida de su madre.

— Pues te equivocas, madre. Cada ser viviente debe ser juzgado individualmente. No por ser parte de algún taxón, especie, o subcultura — le afirmó su hija — Si no puedes comprender aquel concepto tan simple, realmente eres desagradable.

— ¿De nuevo faltándole el respeto a tu madre, Sakura? — siseó la peliblanca.

La princesa de Iridia sacudió la cabeza en negación.

— Tú no eres la mujer que me dio la vida. Solamente eres un demonio que controla su mente — escupió la ojiesmeralda — Yo me encargaré de expulsarte del alma de mi madre.

Kaguya sonrió torcidamente, y mostró un poco los dientes.

— Muy bien. Basta entonces de charlas banales. A partir de ahora, te demostraré cómo es qué asesiné a la puta, inmunda, e inútil de tu maestra.

Kaguya detonó su increíblemente poderosa aura, la cual produjo un estallido superior al del Big Bang, y emanó una cantidad de energía inconmensurable. Sakura volvió a transformarse en su modo Primordial Alpha, y su energía se expandió un kilómetro a su alrededor. Kaguya desapareció entre rosas, y apareció lejos de la presencia de su única hija, y elevó su aura a niveles supermasivos, tal y como la pelirrosa. Ambas auras se encontraron de frente, y chocaron entre sí. El símbolo alfa y el símbolo sigma en los cuerpos de Sakura y Kaguya, respectivamente, resplandecieron en blanco Gamma, y un chillido muy agudo se escuchó en la zona.

Sakura juntó sus manos frente a su pecho, a modo de rezo, y lentamente las separó, haciendo que en el entremedio de sus manos se formara una pequeña Estrella de Neutrones que posicionó al frente de su cuerpo. La Estrella Colapsada se expandió a un tamaño superior al de una HyperGigante Azul, y formó del centro del núcleo un conjunto de anillos delgados, pero con una alta luminiscencia, y un poderoso magnetismo. Y con ello, la Estrella de Neutrones se transformó en un gigantesco Magnetar. Sakura, no obstante, no se limitó únicamente a crear una MagnetoEstrella, sino que la Ionizó, y le produjo un par de enormes Jets en cada horizonte vertical.

Kaguya también produjo una Estrella Colapsada. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su hija, la reina de Wintersun colapsó aún mas su estrella, y con ello creó un Agujero Negro de un poco menos tamaño que el Magnetar de Sakura. Aunque la masa de ambas Estrellas Colapsadas era similar. La peliblanca rodeó aquel Agujero Negro de un Campo ElectroMagnético, e invirtió la polaridad de las Partículas SubAtómicas de aquella Estrella Negra, con lo cual Kaguya transformó aquel Agujero Negro regular en un Agujero Negro de AntiMateria.

El Agujero Negro de la reina de Wintersun se transformó en un enorme Quásar, y expidió un par de enormes Jets, los cuales vaporizaron con facilidad el suelo erosionado de aquella dimensión alterna del SuperCúmulo de Abell. Igualmente, los Jets del Magnetar de Sakura consumían con facilidad la materia del terreno baldío de aquel SuperCúmulo antes mencionado, y la transformaban en Fotones de Energía.

Un extraño Disco de Acreción rodeó a ambas Estrellas Colapsadas. Los susodichos Discos de Acrecimiento parecían un anillo circundante de pequeñas estrellas brillantes, las cuales giraban a una gran velocidad alrededor de los Remanentes Estelares. Las esferas que orbitaban alrededor de la MagnetoEstrella de la Haruno eran de color rosa claro Gamma, mientras que las que rodeaban al Quásar de la Otsutsuki eran de color dorado Gamma. Repentinamente, ambas hadas duplicaron sus Estrellas Colapsadas, vía la BarioGénesis, mediante ello las dos ninfas multiplicaron sus Remanentes Estelares en un orden de cientos de miles de millones. Todo aquel cúmulo de Estrellas Colapsadas se esparcieron a lo alto, y por todo el lugar, en un radio de cientos de miles de millones de MegaPársecs.

Sakura rápidamente apareció frente a ella uno de sus tantos Magnetares, y lo disparó de inmediato a su madre. Kaguya también reapareció uno de sus Quásares, y lo arrojó contra la MagnetoEstrella de su hija. Ambos Remanentes Estelares colisionaron entre sí, y se aniquilaron, produciendo una cantidad de energía impresionante, en un orden mayor a la de toda la energía existente en el Universo Observable. No obstante, apenas la explosión tuvo lugar en aquel sitio, Sakura y Kaguya se protegieron de ella con una Barrera Mágica, y disiparon con sus tremendas auras los restos de la HyperNova producida por la colosal aniquilación de ambas Estrellas Colapsadas.

Cuando la energía se desvaneció, Kaguya y Sakura volvieron a arrojar otra de sus estrellas. Ésta vez, mas sin en cambio, las manipularon a la perfección, y evitaron que ambas chocaran. Durante el trayecto, se vio cómo ambas estrellas se rosaban la una a la otra, y cómo producían rayos casi al contacto. Cada Estrella Colapsada se aproximaba a una impresionante velocidad contra cada ninfa, pero justo cuando ambas estrellas estaban a unos metros de impactar contra cada hada, éstas extendieron sus auras a niveles colosales, y dispararon un orbe de sus energías contra las estrellas. Las Estrellas Colapsadas recibieron directamente ambos ataques, y se aniquilaron al instante.

Sakura optó por usar varias de sus estrellas, y por arrojarlas en un enorme cúmulo contra la tirana dictadora de Terra. La peliblanca, al ver la imponente acometida de parte de su hija, reaccionó con una similar ofensiva. Kaguya extendió su brazo derecho en dirección a Sakura, y disparó cientos de sus Quásares en contra de la ninfa de cabellos exóticos. Muchas de las estrellas colisionaron, aniquilándose entre sí, pero otras se dirigieron directamente contra cada hada, por lo que Sakura y Kaguya se vieron obligadas a evadir cada potente Quásar y Magnetar, respectivamente. Lo cierto es que, aún a pesar de que superaban la Constante de la Luz, a ambas les era extremadamente difícil evadir cada ataque, ya que, gracias a la mutación de los Bariones en Taquiones, de las Partículas Elementales de cada Estrella Colapsada, así como la distorsión del Tiempo/Espacio alrededor de cada estrella, los Magnetares y Quásares viajaban a velocidades muy por encima de la luz.

Al final, tan sólo quedaban unos cuantos millones de Remanentes Estelares, los cuales ambas hadas contuvieron por lo alto en los cielos. Sakura y Kaguya expandieron aún más sus auras, hasta que alcanzaron un diámetro de miles de kilómetros a la redonda, y que parecía como si el mismísimo Sol se hallara en aquella zona de combate entre Kaguya y Sakura. Los Magnetares y los Quásares brillaron también muy intenso, e irradiaron una abrumante cantidad de Radiación Gamma, hasta que incrementaron brutalmente la temperatura del SuperCúmulo de Abell. Y de no ser porque las auras de las ninfas repelían el peligroso calor de por encima de los cientos de miles de millones de grados centígrados, ahora mismo ambas estarían vaporizadas de tan terrible clima, el cual evaporó una buena parte del terreno baldío del SuperCúmulo de Abell.

Y con un último grito de parte de Sakura, y un gruñido de parte de Kaguya, ambas hadas se arrojaron todo el restante de los gigantescos Remanentes Estelares. Del cielo, únicamente se veía cómo una estremecedora lluvia de Estrellas Colapsadas se aproximaban como meteoritos contra el SuperCúmulo de Abell, tal y como si el mismísimo Apocalypsis estuviese lloviendo sobre la Creación. Curiosamente, ninguna ninfa movió ni aún un sólo músculo, dado que se mantenían ocupadas no sólo dirigiendo sus enormes Estrellas Colapsadas, sino que Ionizaban al máximo los Remanentes Estelares. Las auras de cada hada ya expedían brutales cantidades de Joules, y la luminiscencia enceguecía cualquier clase de panorama, aunque tanto Kaguya como Sakura ampliaron el Espectro Visible de sus pupilas, para adaptarse a la frecuencia de la luz emitida por sus energías.

Y entonces, todos los Remanentes Estelares impactaron contra el desértico terreno del SuperCúmulo de Abell, y explotaron al impacto con el suelo. Desde más allá del Horizonte Cósmico, se podía apreciar cómo una enorme cantidad de Radiación Gamma se expandió como una HyperNova, en una Onda Expansiva, y se infló como una enorme burbuja de agua, aunque en éste caso era de Radiación Térmica. Aquel orbe de energía abarcó todo el Universo Observable, y emitió tanto un chillido ensordecedor, propio de la Frecuencia Gamma, como una enorme luminiscencia, así como un calor de valores inimaginables. De hecho, si aquella explosión se hubiese dado dentro de la dimensión regular, o mejor conocida como la _**Dimensión Bariónica**_ , hubiese destruido la Creación entera, o por lo menos lo que hasta el momento se conocía del Universo.

.

* * *

.

Del otro lado, Sasuke golpeó a un enorme cíclope, de unos cinco metros de altura, en el vientre, por lo que el demonio ahogó un grito, y se sostuvo su abollado estómago. La sangre del monstruo pronto salió de su boca, como una caída libre de agua, y barnizó enteramente el suelo. El cíclope colapsó al suelo muerto, aunque convulsionaba por reflejo del aún activo sistema nervioso central. Aún así, y al cabo de un tiempo, el enorme cuerpo del gigante dejó de moverse.

Un grupo de hadas masculinas atacaron de frente a Sasuke, quien había guardado su Sanjiegun en su espalda. Uno de ellos le arrojó una relativamente compacta Estrella de Neutrones, la cual tenía una dimensión de cinco metros. Sasuke, mas sin en cambio, no hizo nada para evitar que la estrella le impactara, sino que, por el contrario, se quedó estático en su sitio. El Remanente Estelar golpeó limpiamente al azabache, y produjo un enorme pilar de unos cien metros de altura, dispersando Radiación Gamma por un radio directamente proporcional al de la altura de la detonación del pilar de energía creado por la Estrella de Neutrones.

Y cuando toda aquella Radiación Ionizante se dispersó, en el sitio donde estaba Sasuke se vio un enorme cráter de, igualmente, cien metros de diámetro. La hada sonrió malévolamente, y mostró su blanca dentadura.

— Hehehe... Lo maté — siseó orgulloso el Silfo.

Pero tan pronto estaba a punto de soltar una estruendosa risotada, el hada sintió un violento golpe en su pecho, y un agudo dolor a través de su tórax. Un puño sangrante salía desde donde antes se hallaba su ahora destrozado músculo cardiaco, y aquel puño se asomaba completamente por su pecho. El hada vomitó una enorme cantidad de sangre, y gargajeaba con su propio fluido vital. De repente, el Silfo fue levantado a los aires, y quedó suspendido a lo alto, gracias a aquel musculoso brazo que lo levantaba.

— Mala suerte, hijo de tu puta madre — siseó Sasuke burlón, quien se hallaba sosteniendo al hada — Ésos patéticos ataques no funcionan conmigo.

El Uchiha posicionó de forma horizontal al Silfo, frente a sí mismo, y entonces enterró su otra mano a través de la destrozada espalda del hada, el cual gritó ahogado por el dolor de aquella mano traspasando su cuerpo. Sasuke apretó su agarre en aquel brutal traumatismo que él mismo produjo en el Silfo, y aferró los dedos contra la expuesta carne del hada. Y de un sólo tirón, el azabache partió en dos a aquel desafortunado Silfo, mediante lo cual el moreno esparció sangre y entrañas por todo el suelo.

Sasuke, posteriormente, se sacudió las manos de la inmunda sangre de aquel descuartizado hada masculina, y adquirió una postura neutral. El resto de los Silfos se quedaron horrorizados de la brutal muerte que recibió uno de los suyos, y tensaron atemorizados sus puños. El Uchiha clavó su indiferente y fría mirada sobre sus oponentes.

— Una basura menos — enunció estoico el moreno, como si no acabase se asesinar sádicamente a un hada.

Uno de los tanto Silfos, sin embargo, se sintió profundamente irritado, y mostró un rostro iracundo ante el guerrero Shaolin.

— ¡Pagarás por matar a mi mejor amigo, maldito Uchiha! — rugió vehementemente aquel hada.

El Silfo se abalanzó contra el príncipe del Clan del Fuego, e intentó empalar al moreno con una espada mágica que produjo con sus poderes. Sin embargo, Sasuke desvió la filosa hoja con su brazo, y tomó fuertemente la muñeca del hada. El Silfo gritó de dolor, cuando el moreno le arrancó de un sólo tirón el brazo, y el hada se llevó su otra mano a la sangrante herida, donde anteriormente se hallaba conectado su brazo. Sin embargo, antes de que el hada pudiese reaccionar, Sasuke usó la misma espada que tenía el Silfo para enterrarla en su frente. Posteriormente, el Uchiha cortó de manera vertical, y en dirección descendiente, la cabeza del hada, hasta el torso, por lo cual el cuerpo del Silfo fue abierto como si fuese un melón. Está de más decir que la sangre brotaba como una fuente.

Sasuke, a continuación, dio un giro completo sobre sus pies, en dirección a su flanco izquierdo, y le propinó una Patada Giratoria Aérea al asesinado Silfo, justo a la altura de la cabeza, y con ello el moreno arrojó la despedazada testa por todo el terreno. El cuerpo, ya decapitado, del hada cayó pesadamente al suelo, mientras aún brotaba una increíble cantidad de sangre del desmembrado torso. Sasuke de nuevo recuperó una postura neutral, y clavó sus criogenizantes obsidianas sobre los atemorizados hadas masculinas.

Sasuke les hizo una señal con la mano, desafiándoles al resto de las hadas masculinas a atacarlo.

— ¿Alguien más desea tentar su suerte, maricones? — se burló el azabache, aunque, como siempre, mantenía un rostro impasivo — Podría hacer ésto todo el día.

El resto de los Silfos gruñeron, y se abalanzaron al moreno.

Entre acrobacias, movimientos ágiles, y de alta destreza, Sasuke golpeaba a cada uno de las hadas, y evadía constantemente los ataques que acometían aquellos Silfos. De hecho, inevitablemente algunos golpes y cortes conectaban con el moreno; sin embargo, el Uchiha ni se inmutaba del sentir cómo diversas puntadas, mandobles, estocadas, y brutales golpes chocaban contra su cuerpo. Todo ello gracias a que los monstruosos músculos de Sasuke protegían su cuerpo, y que sus huesos eran, prácticamente, inquebrantables.

Poco a poco, Sasuke fue diezmando a cada uno de los Silfos. Cuando quedaron únicamente tres de ellos, el moreno tomó dos de los Silfos por sus cabezas, y se las estampó una contra la otra. Con aquel violento golpe, las testas de las hadas se reventaron entre un montón de sangre y sesos, los cuales volaron por doquier. El tercero de los Silfos acometió valientemente contra Sasuke, a la vez que rodeaba su espada de fuego. El Uchiha evadió una serie de sablazos llameantes en su contra, y paró muchos otros con sus musculosos antebrazos. Al final, Sasuke le detuvo ambas extremidades al hada, y se las arrancó de un jalón, tal y como lo hizo con el segundo Silfo que mató.

Y cuando el hada se arrodilló herido, mientras gritaba del terrible y punzante dolor, Sasuke se encaminó calmadamente al Silfo. El Uchiha le tomó del cuello, y le apretó la piel de la garganta con su enorme mano derecha. El azabache levantó al hada varios centímetros del suelo, gracias a que el Silfo no era muy alto, y le sostuvo impetuosamente del cuello. Y mientras el hada gargajeaba entre su propia sangre, producto de que su garganta había sido destrozada por la mano del Shaolin, Sasuke le arrancó la carne que cubría la tráquea, dejando caer al suelo al Silfo, mientras que se ahogaba entre aquel fluido rojo de la vida.

Entretanto que Sasuke se mantenía observando morir a aquel joven hada, una MagnetoEstrella, no muy grande, fue arrojada al príncipe de los Uchiha. Sasuke la desvió de un manotazo, sin siquiera voltear la vista, y el Magnetar explotó cuando colisionó contra un monte a lo lejos. El último de los Uchiha volvió su mirada aburrida a su atacante, y arqueó levemente una ceja, cuando vio cómo un pelinaranja con arracadas lo miraba fríamente desde lo lejos.

— Hmm... No esperaba que aún existiese un descendiente de los Uchiha — expresó monótono, y con voz grave, aquel extraño misterioso.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, y se mantuvo estoico.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — cuestionó oscuro el moreno.

Aquel extraño hizo una reverencia bastante cortejana.

— Mi nombre es Yahiko. El príncipe de las hadas del reino de Aurora — se presentó el pelinaranja — Soy el actual líder de los Ejércitos de Wintersun, además de ser el segundo al mando, después de Nagato.

Sasuke estiró un poco su cuello, y se lo masajeó un poco.

— Debo suponer que ya sabes quien soy yo. ¿No es así? — preguntó el moreno, en redundancia.

Yahiko asintió.

— Sasuke Uchiha. Mejor conocido como el legendario Dragón Escarlata. Príncipe del Clan del Fuego, y de los Uchiha. Monje Shaolin, entrenado por la Élder legendaria Wu Mei, del templo Shaolin del Norte, en la provincia de Nan Long. Último sobreviviente de la masacre de los Uchiha, e hijo de los reyes Fugaku, y Mikoto Uchiha — detalló ampliamente el líder de las hadas.

Sasuke mantuvo una ceja extrañada, algo sorprendido de que alguien supiera tanto de su persona. Sin embargo, después volvió a su temple impasivo, y se tronó los nudillos.

— Oh. No sabía que era tan popular, al grado de que extraños conozcan tanto de mi persona — dijo el moreno.

— Es un honor poder conocerte en persona, Sasuke-sifu — reverenció con profundo respeto el pelinaranja.

— No estarás esperando que te tome bajo mi tutela. ¿O sí? — se burló sin emoción Sasuke.

El líder hada sonrió tenebrosamente, y negó con la cabeza.

— En absoluto. Lo único que deseo es quitarle la vida al más poderoso guerrero dracónico que haya puesto pie sobre éste planeta. Sé que Kaguya-sama estará muy agradecida si es que mato al legendario Dragón Escarlata — enunció Yahiko.

— Buena suerte con éso. No eres el primero que lo intenta. Y por desgracia, tampoco serás el último. Aún así, voy a premiar tu osadía, y te mataré con mis propias manos — aludió Sasuke.

El monje tomó su Sanjiegun de la espalda, y se posicionó en su postura del Dragón del Norte. Yahiko, por su lado, extendió unas alas de avispa, y detonó su monstruosa aura, la cual consumió un amplio tramo del terreno. Cuando el destello se desvaneció, Sasuke aún se mantenía en su postura de batalla, y con el rostro inexpresivo.

— Te daré el honor de atacarme, Maricotas — espetó el Uchiha.

Yahiko se rodeó de un aura de fuego naranja, e hizo temblar masivamente todo el Continente de Spira. Sasuke mantuvo su balance perfectamente, y esperaba que aquel hada diera su ataque inicial. Al cabo de un tiempo, Yahiko acometió vehementemente contra el Uchiha, quien aún se mantenía en su sitio. Sin embargo, justo antes de que el hada atacara al moreno, repentinamente desapareció de la mirada del pelinegro. Aquello, lógicamente, extrañó al Shaolin, el cual se quedó con el ceño fruncido, y trató de hallar una pista de su adversario.

" _Tsk... Lo que me faltaba... Ahora uno que se siente Ninja..."_ dijo molesto el moreno, en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, una enorme centella cayó del cielo, y estuvo a punto de golpear al azabache. No obstante, Sasuke giró su Sanjiegun por encima de su cabeza, y paró el brutal ataque, a pesar de que una intensa descarga le recorrió el cuerpo. Aún así, Sasuke ni se inmutó del dolor, sino que usó su enorme musculatura para romper aquel manto eléctrico que le rodeaba, y se libró del violento ataque.

Aquel Silfo, sin embargo, reapareció por lo alto, y le arrojó al moreno un orbe de Radiación Gamma, aunque Sasuke lo destruyó de una Patada Giratoria. El pelinaranja reapareció frente a Sasuke, a unos metros del moreno, y le arrojó una enorme llamarada a través del suelo, la cual se había elevado unos diez metros a los cielos. El Uchiha, no obstante, la detuvo con su Parada de Argos, y concentró todo aquel fuego en su puño, para a continuación, estampar su puño en el suelo. Aquello no sólo provocó que el suelo se sacudiera violentamente, sino que gracias a su técnica del Contraataque de Argos, Sasuke levantó una enorme erupción de fuego, en una colosal columna que tenía un grosor de unos cien metros, y una altura de quinientos metros.

Yahiko dispersó toda su aura, y se rodeó de un manto de grava alrededor de su cuerpo. De repente, el pelinaranja lanzó su puño al frente, y una enorme mano de tierra atacó a Sasuke, aunque el azabache fácilmente pudo detener el ataque con una sola mano. El pelinaranja, a continuación, azotó su pie derecho en el suelo, y del mismo terreno una roca puntiaguda intentó empalar al moreno, pero Sasuke enduró con facilidad el golpe, gracias a su colosal musculatura. Apenas, aquel ataque logró rasguñarle la piel, y extraerle un poco de sangre.

Yahiko ahora chocó ambas palmas frente a su pecho, y un par de enormes murallas, las cuales habían surgido del suelo, repentinamente se encerraron a gran velocidad contra el moreno. Aún así, Sasuke fácilmente las detuvo con sus poderosos brazos, y en sí Yahiko gruñó un poco por el esfuerzo de intentar aplastar al Uchiha entre aquellas colosales muros. Sin embargo, el azabache se mantenía completamente calmado, como si estuviese deteniendo un par de puertas de papel. Al final, Sasuke las empujó un poco, y a continuación, estampó sus puños sobre los muros de roca, convirtiéndolos en miles de pequeñas piedras.

El pelinaranja no se detuvo ahí, sino que intentó golpear al moreno con un enorme pilar de roca que formó con el control de su Elemento Tierra, pero, tal y como era predecible, Sasuke lo destrozó por completo, cuando bloqueó aquel brutal ataque con su antebrazo. El segundo pilar, que el mercenario de Kaguya usó para atacar al Uchiha, sufrió el mismo destino que el anterior, siendo reducido a polvo y pequeñas rocas.

Yahiko ahora usó su Elemento Viento, generó unos extraños torbellinos en sus brazos, y arrojó sus fornidos brazos al frente, mediante lo cual el pelinaranja disparó de sus extremidades unos tornados cilíndricos. Sasuke fácilmente detuvo el ataque de viento de su oponente, al cruzar sus musculosos brazos frente a su pecho, aunque el moreno fue arrastrado unos cuantos metros por la potencia de aquellos torbellinos. Aún así, al cabo de unos segundos, Sasuke afianzó su agarre en el suelo, y pudo detener con éxito el golpe de Yahiko. Y con su Parada de Argos, el Uchiha dispersó el intenso remolino, además de que arrojó una esfera de aquel viento con su mano, a lo que el pelinaranja desapareció entre unas extrañas avispas.

Yahiko reapareció bastante lejos de Sasuke, y en el aire. El pelinaranja expulsó toda su aura, provocando un calamitoso terremoto, y extendió sus brazos a los costados. De pronto, un par de enormes Estrellas de Neutrones se formaron a cada lado del hada, y las susodichas Estrellas Colapsadas produjeron unos Jets de energía, con lo cual los Remanentes Estelares se transformaron en Púlsares. Sasuke se guardó su Sanjiegun a su espalda, y esperó pacientemente el ataque de Yahiko, pues sabía que si aquel ataque golpeaba de lleno el terreno de Spira, bien podría desaparecer el continente entero.

El pelinaranja disparó aquellos potentes Púlsares, los cuales viajaron a velocidades superiores a las del sonido. Sasuke se quedó de pie, contemplando aburrido el cómo los imponentes Remanentes Estelares se aproximaban al suelo. Con cada metro que avanzaban los Púlsares, iban creciendo de tamaño, además de que desmantelaban progresivamente el pastoso terreno de Medel. Y cuando ambas Estrellas Colapsadas llegaron hasta el Uchiha, el moreno levantó sus manos en dirección de los Púlsares, y los paró en su camino. El terreno se sacudió un poco, pero Sasuke pudo detener con éxito aquel par de Remanentes Estelares. A continuación, el azabache enterró sus dedos en las Estrellas de Neutrones, como si éstas estuviesen formadas de alguna especie de material viscoso, y las sostuvo firmemente en sus grandes manos. Con un sólo choque, frente a su cuerpo, Sasuke las desintegró completamente, transformando aquellos Remanentes Estelares en inofensivos Fotones de alta luminosidad.

El azabache chocó sus grandes manos en una palmada, frente a su pecho, y creó una colosal Onda Expansiva que dispersó todos aquellos Fotones. Yahiko, por su parte, se comenzaba a frustrar del hecho de que Sasuke fácilmente contrarrestaba cada uno de sus ataques, así que detonó su aura, una vez más, y comenzó con un frenético ataque de ráfagas de viento Ionizado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke extrajo su Sanjiegun. Entre malabares, giros completos sobre sus pies, movimientos veloces y acrobáticos, el Uchiha destruyó cada una de las ráfagas Ionizadas cortantes con su arma, logrando desintegrar cada uno de los vientos cortantes de Yahiko. El pelinaranja extendió sus brazos en dirección al moreno, y disparó un sin fin de pequeñas Estrellas de Neutrones. Sasuke también destruyó cada uno de los compactos Remanentes Estelares, e incluso, al usar su bastón triple, Sasuke desvió la trayectoría de un grupo de ellos. Las pequeñas Estrellas de Neutrones fueron arrojadas en contra de Yahiko, el cual desapareció en un grupo de avispas.

" _Tsk. Qué fastidio"_ se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke _"No estoy logrando hacerle daño. Necesito forzar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo"_

Sasuke también estampó su pie en el suelo, y levantó una enorme roca del suelo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Yahiko, quien utilizaba sus Poderes Elementales, el azabache únicamente usó su tremenda fuerza bruta. Con un nuevo pisotón, Sasuke provocó un monstruoso terremoto, a escala del planeta entero, y logró con ello que la roca saltara al aire. Y con una patada directa, Sasuke arrojó el enorme trozo de roca al pelinaranja, el cual evadió fácilmente aquella enorme porción de terreno.

Sin embargo, cuando Yahiko reapareció, no se esperó que Sasuke se arrojara con una Patada del Dragón directo contra él. Por ello, Yahiko no pudo evitar que el ataque le golpeara de lleno en el estómago, razón por la cual el pelinaranja fue arrojado violentamente contra el suelo, donde se estampó y produjo un gigantesco cráter de al menos unos cien metros de diámetro. El hada sintió un terrible dolor en su vientre, y cómo una espesa cantidad de sangre salía de su boca, pero, aún con todo ello, Yahiko pudo evadir justo a tiempo el poderoso _**Impacto Meteoro**_ de parte de Sasuke, dado que rodó fuera del área de colisión.

El golpe de Sasuke conllevaba menos fuerza de la que usó aquella vez contra su ancestro, en el Filamento Galáctico de Fornax. No obstante, a pesar de que el moreno había puesto una mucho menor cantidad de potencia en su golpe, el daño fue tremendo a toda el área. El cráter se amplió a más de un kilómetro, y la profundidad llegó a más de quinientos metros. Una especie de onda de tierra, de al menos cien metros de altura, se alzó desde aquella zanja, y viajó un par de kilómetros en Longitud de Onda.

Cuando Yahiko reapareció a lo lejos del cráter, se quedó anonadado del impresionante poder del príncipe de los Uchiha. Sabía, de testimonios hablados, que Sasuke no era cualquier clase de enemigo, y que era temido en todo Terra por sus grandes proezas en batalla, aún por la temible reina, Kaguya Otsutsuki. No obstante, el pelinaranja realmente no se esperaba que el moreno fuese _**así**_ de peligroso en combate. Ahora comprendía por qué nadie había sido tan osado de enfrentar al legendario Dragón Escarlata. El poder del monje Shaolin era, simplemente, inimaginable.

— Tch. Ése maldito sigue corriendo como un marica — masculló Sasuke, fulminando con la mirada a aquel Silfo.

Yahiko, por su lado, entrecerraba sus ojos, y mostraba un rostro iracundo, pero sobretodo de frustración absoluta y nerviosismo. Sabía que se había metido a la boca del lobo, pues el príncipe del Clan del Fuego estaba muy por encima de su nivel. Aún así, aún tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga, y tenía noción de que, si usaba una estrategia adecuada, podría tener una oportunidad de derrotar a uno de los guerreros más poderosos en existencia. Aquel, del cual se decía, que igualaba en poder al mismísimo Arcángel Mikhael.

Sasuke malabareó unas cuantas veces su Sanjiegun, a través de su cuerpo, y después tomó su bastón en su mano derecha. El Uchiha se encarreró a enfrentar a aquel hada pelinaranja, dando un enorme salto para salir de aquel enorme cráter que él mismo provocó. Yahiko, obviamente, vio cómo el monje guerrero se aproximaba amedrentadoramente, así que concentró de nuevo su aura. El pelinaranja posicionó sus manos de manera vertical, en dirección al pelinegro, y acumuló una gran cantidad de energía, en forma de esfera.

En una fracción de tiempo, Yahiko disparó de aquella esfera un largo y ancho rayo de energía, el cual salió expedido a la Velocidad de la Luz, y destruyó todo lo que hallaba a su paso. Extrañamente, Sasuke siguió corriendo en dirección a su oponente, y recibió de frente aquel poderoso ataque. La Radiación Gamma del rayo envolvió completamente el musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke, haciendo que el moreno, aparentemente, se desvaneciera entre aquel monstruoso ataque. Yahiko continuó gruñendo, mientras emanaba la mayor cantidad de energía posible a su ataque. Con un último grito, el pelinaranja emanó el restante de sus energías al ataque, el cual creció a niveles masivos, y vaporizó todo objeto que tenía el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino.

Cuando el intenso resplandor del ataque de Yahiko se dispersó. Dejó ver un camino, de al menos un kilómetro de distancia, cavado en el suelo, así como un humo gris saliendo del desmantelado suelo. No había rastro alguno de Sasuke, y además había en el ambiente un olor a materia humana quemada. El mercenario de Kaguya hiperventilaba agitadamente, y tenía su mirada entrecerrada, junto con el sudor recorriéndole la frente. Pero al ver que Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lado, Yahiko sonrió perversamente, y soltó una malévola risa corta.

— Lo maté... Por fin lo maté... — enunció oscuramente el pelinaranja.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba cantando victoria, Yahiko recibió una violenta Patada en Tijera Aérea directo al costado de su rostro, la cual lo mandó a volar a varios kilómetros de su sitio, y lo estampó poderosamente contra un montículo de residuos. Y cuando el Silfo ya se había recuperado del intenso golpe que le propinó el moreno, al cabo de algunos minutos, el pelinaranja se trató de erguir completamente, pero para entonces Sasuke ya se encontraba de pie frente a él. El azabache lo levantó agresivamente del suelo, al tomarle de los cabellos, y después colisionó su puño en la mandíbula del hada, mediante lo cual Sasuke le rompió la quijada, y lo arrojó a un par de metros, arrastrándole por la tierra.

Yahiko sintió un vehemente dolor en su parte baja del rostro, producto del brutal puñetazo del moreno. Sin embargo, aún con ello, el Silfo se incorporó pesadamente, y se sostuvo su pulverizado mentón. Sasuke, mientras tanto, adquirió una postura de combate neutral, y se encaminó en dirección de su adversario. El Silfo hizo su mejor esfuerzo, y se irguió enteramente, aunque el dolor en su cabeza era simplemente brutal, y le desvanecía ocasionalmente la mirada.

— Ugh... Demonios... — masculló entre su dolor Yahiko.

Sasuke, por su parte, se detuvo a unos metros del hada, y se quedó viendo al mismo con la faz más inexpresiva que tenía.

— ¿Qué pasa, estúpido? ¿No acaso querías asesinarme? — espetó el moreno, con una burla inexpresiva.

Yahiko lo fulminó con la mirada, y gruñó por lo bajo. El pelinaranja tensó su puño, y lo arrojó al rostro de Sasuke. Sin embargo, el Uchiha enduró completamente el violento golpe, y se quedó totalmente inmóvil en su sitio. A continuación, el azabache sonrió contra la mano del pelinaranja, y tomó fuertemente la muñeca del mercenario. Sasuke apretó la extremidad del Silfo con intensidad, y doblegó a Yahiko con el dolor que le producía. El moreno le dio una patada en el pecho al hada, y lo mandó a volar contra una pila de ruinas. No obstante, el pelinaranja detonó todos los escombros con su aura, y se abalanzó una vez más al Uchiha.

Durante aproximadamente tres minutos, Sasuke y Yahiko se enfrascaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque el azabache tenía una clara ventaja sobre su oponente. El pelinaranja propinó un puñetazo desde el interior al exterior contra la mandíbula del monje, pero el Uchiha desvió el golpe de un manotazo, y reaccionó con un ataque con el dorsal de sus nudillos zurdos al rostro de Yahiko. El moreno usó el dorsal de su puño derecho para asestar un golpe al vientre del pelinaranja, y después golpeó con la misma mano diestra al rostro del hada, en una maniobra rápida y precisa.

Sasuke dio un giro de quinientos cuarenta grados hacia su izquierda, y golpeó a Yahiko con una Doble Patada Giratoria, la cual conectó con una Doble Patada del Tigre, dando un salto adicional de quinientos cuarenta grados a su izquierda. Sasuke remató al pelinaranja con una serie de rápidos puñetazos por todo el torso y rostro del Silfo, y a continuación el Uchiha le asestó una poderosa Patada de Vuelta de Campana al hada. Con ello, Yahiko salió volando por los aires. Sasuke esperó a que el sirviente de Kaguya descendiera en picada, y entonces preparó su Golpe de Empuje. Y cuando el Silfo quedó a su altura, Sasuke golpeó violentamente el vientre de Yahiko.

El golpe que Sasuke le asestó al príncipe hada hizo que los músculos y huesos de éste último se hicieran polvo. El ataque de Sasuke produjo una monstruosa Onda Expansiva que recorrió más allá del Continente de Spira, además de que una gigantesca zanja, de un kilómetro de profundidad, con varios kilómetros de diámetro, se cavara por la impresionante energía liberada de la Onda de Choque. Igualmente, una gigantesca ola de tierra se levantó a un kilómetro de altura, y viajó por la misma Longitud de Onda de un kilómetro, y en coordinación con la colosal Onda Expansiva. Yahiko vomitó una impresionante cantidad de sangre, y sintió cómo la mano del moreno traspasaba su cuerpo entero. El pelinaranja salió volando a la velocidad de la luz, y se estampó contra el muro de la zanja que se cavó. No obstante, su cuerpo no se detuvo ahí, sino que continuó cavando un túnel debajo de la tierra. Desde lejos, únicamente se veía como una barrera de tierra se levantaba, desde lo subterráneo, mientras Yahiko cavaba constantemente el túnel con su cuerpo. Del mismo modo, un violento sismo se sintió, cuando el hada perforaba progresivamente el suelo.

Al final, el cuerpo del hada chocó contra una roca subterránea, y el impacto generó una explosión muy parecida a la TermoNuclear, aunque no había Radiación Calorífica, sino una enorme cantidad de tierra despedida por doquier. Sasuke pateó unas cuantas rocas lejos de su sendero, y caminó calmadamente hacia donde el Silfo debía estar. El otro, entretanto, se hallaba severamente lastimado, y no podía mover ni un sólo músculo.

Cuando Yahiko recuperó el conocimiento, abrió los ojos, y vio cómo tenía una enorme roca aplastándole. Aquella gigantesca piedra fue levantada por alguien, quien resultó ser el príncipe del Clan del Fuego. Sasuke arrojó la enorme roca al cielo, y cuando la monstruosa piedra estuvo a punto de caer sobre su cabeza, Sasuke únicamente levantó su puño a lo alto, y con aburrimiento, por lo que pulverizó en miles de pequeñas piedras la antes gigantesca roca. Algunas de ellas cayeron sobre el pelinaranja, y le causaron algunas lesiones menores.

Sasuke estampó su pie sobre el hombro derecho de Yahiko, cuando éste intentó lanzar un último rayo de energía al azabache, con lo cual el moreno le rompió el brazo. El Uchiha decidió hacer lo mismo con la otra extremidad del mercenario de Kaguya, causando un intenso alarido de parte de Yahiko. El moreno observó al pelinaranja durante unos segundos, mientras que el otro vomitaba constantemente sangre.

— Patético. No resultaste ser más que otro hocicón — se burló Sasuke, sin emoción alguna.

Yahiko intentó hablar, pero su mandíbula rota, junto con todas las terribles heridas en su cuerpo, le impidieron articular palabras. Lo único que sabía, es que, debido a su tremendo orgullo, ahora lo único que le esperaba era la muerte.

— Descuida. Terminaré con tu sufrimiento en un instante. Al menos podrás alardear en el infierno que moriste como un guerrero — dijo el moreno.

Sasuke alzó su puño a la altura de su hombro, dispuesto a terminar con la existencia del príncipe hada.

— Salúdame a Dios de mi parte — concluyó el azabache.

Sasuke estampó entonces su puño contra el rostro de Yahiko, y le destrozó completamente la cabeza. El puñetazo de Sasuke sacudió el planeta Terra entero, y generó una colosal marea de tierra, a la redonda, a una escala de más allá del Continente de Spira. Durante algunos minutos, el catastrófico temblor planetario se agitó trepidatoriamente, causando que incluso los océanos de Terra crearan colosales olas. Desde el espacio exterior, se podía apreciar cómo aquella colosal onda de tierra traspasaba la ExoPausa del planeta, y cómo la ola de tierra viajaba de forma circular, tal y como lo haría al impacto de un meteorito.

Al final, Kakashi y los demás, junto con Nagato y sus hombres, se desenterraron de toneladas de tierra y roca. Todos contemplaron con los ojos desorbitados el absolutamente devastado Continente de Spira, como si el Apocalypsis mismo hubiese llegado a aquel sitio. No había un sólo árbol, montaña, o vegetación alguna en pie. El relieve del sitio era un monstruoso cráter que abarcaba todo el continente. Y de hecho, el agua del océano estuvo a punto de inundar enteramente el ahora desmantelado Continente de Spira.

— Tsk. Ése idiota de Sasuke destruye todo lo que toca — masculló Tenten, notablemente irritada de ver su hogar reducido a nada.

Kakashi también se hallaba pasmado. Ahora no solamente debía reconstruir su reino, sino que, gracias a Sasuke, ahora le tomaría un buen tiempo restaurar el devastado terreno que le circundaba. Justo ahora, de hecho, Spira parecía un ruinoso campo.

— Sasuke — masculló irritado el peliplata, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

Sin embargo, antes de que pensara en las mil y una formas de enterrarle su Claymore por el trasero a Sasuke, un par de afilados huesos estuvieron a punto de enterrarse en sus cuencas oculares. No obstante, Kakashi reaccionó a tiempo, y se agachó completamente. Posteriormente, el rey del ahora destruido Medel pateó a su contrincante, quien recuperó una postura de batalla demasiado afeminada.

— ¡No te distraigas, Sir Kakashi! ¡Nuestra pelea aún no ha terminado! — vociferó Kimimaro.

Kakashi recolocó su espada contra su hombro, y arremetió contra su adversario.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se limpió las manos de la sangre de Yahiko, y se estiró un poco sus músculos. A continuación, vio cómo un grupo de Shinobis lo rodeaban, así que volvió a tomar su Sanjiegun en sus manos. Todos los Ninjas se abalanzaron contra el moreno, quien se encerró en un combate armado contra los Shinobis.

.

* * *

.

En el SuperCúmulo de Abell, se podía apreciar un panorama notoriamente devastado del terreno. Por donde quiera que se apreciara, había montañas y montañas de roca y polvo. Había cráteres de miles de millones de Años Luz, y de millones de Años Luz de profundidad. Y distanciadas una de la otra, Sakura y Kaguya se hallaban inconscientes dentro de unos cráteres de un inimaginable diámetro. Los largos cabellos de ambas estaban esparcidos por doquier, y tenían sus ropas notoriamente desgastadas.

El vestido blanco estilo griego de Sakura estaba quemado, y partido por el vientre, de modo que parecía como si la ninfa llevara una remera corta de tirantes, la cual apenas y le cubría el sujetador que a sí mismo cubría sus pechos. Su vestido debajo de la cadera estaba aún más dañado, aunque éste cubría más sus piernas, y resguardaba enteramente sus bragas. Kaguya, por su parte, también tenía sus ropas severamente dañadas. Su vestido tenía quemaduras por doquier, y estaba sumamente desgastado, al igual que sus mallas negras. Su busto se asomaba en un escote, producido por el daño a su prenda, y sus largas y esbeltas piernas estaban también expuestas. No obstante, al igual que su hija, su ropa interior no era visible. Tal y como Sakura, Kaguya tenía algunas quemaduras, causadas por la lluvia de Remanentes Estelares que ellas mismas crearon.

La princesa hada movió levemente su mano, y gimió un poco de dolor, señal de que finalmente había recuperado el conocimiento. La ninfa se incorporó sobre sus piernas, con bastante dificultad, y trató de esclarecer su visión, pero cuando sus pupilas fallaron en darle una perceptiva nítida, Sakura se vio forzada a usar su magia sanadora. Y cuando al fin tuvo un panorama claro, la princesa de Iridia dirigió sus orbes esmeralda al otro cráter contiguo al suyo. En el medio de él, su progenitora se hallaba inconsciente, y no movía un sólo músculo.

Sakura se incorporó como pudo, y restauró sus heridas con su magia. La ninfa ojiesmeralda absorbió una buena parte del terreno de Abell, mediante la transformación del suelo erosionado en Fotones de Energía. Tras aproximadamente un minuto, Sakura logró restablecer óptimamente sus energías, al grado de que el sello en su frente volvió a aparecer. La princesa de las hadas soltó un suspiro, y desvaneció completamente su aura, al igual que abrió los ojos, y separó sus manos en posición de rezo.

Por otra parte, del cráter de Kaguya, una detonación de energía se libero, a lo que la pelirrosa se cubrió con una Barrera Mágica, y cuando se dispersó completamente aquella aura, Sakura pudo apreciar cómo su madre hiperventilaba, y entrecerraba su criogenizante mirada. La reina de Wintersun también absorbió una buena cantidad del terreno baldío del SuperCúmulo de Abell, y recuperó el sello en su dorsal izquierdo. En seguida, Kaguya también desapareció su aura, y acompasó su pesado respirar.

Sakura reabsorbió los Fotones de Energía que desmanteló de su Campo de Fuerza, y se mantuvo con su mirada calmada. Ambas ninfas comenzaron a andar calmadamente, y no separaban sus miradas de la de la otra. Al final, las dos hadas quedaron a unos diez metros de separación, y únicamente se dedicaban a analizarse la una a la otra.

Kaguya tensó fuertemente sus puños, al grado de enterrarse aquellas largas uñas negras en su piel. La hada oscura apretó su mandíbula, y mostró un poco su perfecta dentadura, mientras sus ojos se afilaban con irritación y frustración.

" _Maldición... ¡¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan poderosa?!"_ se cuestionó la reina del imperio más grande de Terra _"No es posible que me esté dando tanta batalla. ¡¿De dónde diablos sacó ése tremendo poder?!"_

Sakura decidió romper el velo silencioso que se había instalado en el SuperCúmulo.

— Ésto no nos está llevando a ningún lado, madre — aludió la peliblanca — Vamos a terminar muertas, antes de que termine éste combate.

Al menos en éso Kaguya le daba la razón a su hija. La pelea no dictaba aún una clara vencedora. Probablemente terminarían destruyendo el Cosmos entero, antes de que la batalla concluya.

— Hmp. Pues entonces dejemos ésta absurda contienda — replicó fríamente la Otsutsuki.

— Hagámoslo, entonces. Vuelve conmigo a Iridia. Restauremos el reino de las hadas — le pidió dulcemente Sakura.

La peliblanca soltó un resoplido. ¿Acaso no había sido bastante obvia, hace un par de horas?

— Veo que aún sigues empecinada en llevarme a rastras contigo. ¿Huh? — espetó la reina — Métete ésto bien a la cabeza, mocosa: No voy a volver a Iridia. Primero muerta, antes que volver a ser un peón del consejo.

Sakura negó suavemente.

— El consejo de Iridia ya no existe, madre — referenció la princesa de las hadas — Actualmente, apenas somos unos cientos los sobrevivientes del reino. Shizune-nēsan es la única líder de Iridia. Si vuelves a mi lado, te prometo que no habrá represalias en tu contra. Y si las llegase a haber, yo abogaré por ti.

La peliblanca tenía ganas de rodar los ojos, y de pasarse una mano por su rostro, de no ser porque la situación era bastante delicada. Era increíble la persistencia de su propia hija. Por lo visto, la ninfa pelirrosa no entendía que ella ya había tomado su camino: El volverse la diosa del Universo Entero. Ni siquiera porque ella había decidido confrontar en batalla a su hija, ésta comprendía que ya no había una sola pizca de lo que fue Kaguya Senju. ¿O acaso su descendiente querría realmente que la matara?

— Éso es enteramente irrelevante. Consejo o no, no me interesa Iridia. Voy a completar mi objetivo de establecer mi reinado eterno en el Cosmos. Y ni siquiera tú podrás detenerme, Sakura. Si no estás de mi lado, estás en mi contra, y sufrirás la muerte a mis manos — le sentenció Kaguya.

— Entiendo. Entonces, yo también prefiero matarte, a ver cómo te vuelves un verdadero demonio — amenazó con profundo dolor Sakura.

Kaguya arqueó una ceja. Había algo de incertidumbre en la mirada de su hija, aunque la peliblanca trataba de descifrar si se debía a sentimientos de impotencia, o algo más.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso todo éste tiempo solamente has estado tomándote la batalla a la ligera? Si ése es el caso, voy a darte un consejo, hija mía — anunció la reina Otsutsuki — Es mejor que comiences a pelear en serio, porque yo no pienso dejártelo fácil, sólo porque eres mi hija. En éstos momentos, eres mi enemiga — sentenció.

Sakura sintió un ligero pinchazo en su corazón, pero mantuvo su rostro lo más estoico que podía. En sí, la princesa hada no sabía porqué sentía tanto dolor por la hostilidad de su progenitora. Era la persona que menos conocía, de aquellos cercanos a ella y, sin embargo, sentía un fuerte malestar en su pecho. Por otro lado, el simple hecho de que ella era su madre, ya era un auténtico motivo para que se le hiciera difícil combatir contra la mujer que le dio la vida.

— Más te valdría que comiences a usar la AntiMateria, si es que realmente pretendes tener una oportunidad de derrotarme. No podrás hacerme mayor daño con Materia Bariónica — le aconsejó Kaguya.

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos, y se tensó al escuchar la mención de la AntiMateria. La Haruno aún no tenía dominio sobre aquel misterioso poder de la Aniquilación Partícula/AntiPartícula, así como tampoco aún podía manipular la Polaridad ElectroMagnética de las Partículas Elementales, llamadas Quarks. De hecho, recién adquirió el Sello Alpha, de parte de la matriarca de la especie Faerie, y su cuerpo apenas se acostumbraba al tremendo poder que le otorgaba la Regresión Primordial. Y justo ahora, se enfrentaba a la hada más poderosa de toda la historia, aún por encima de Eva del Génesis.

Kaguya, de alguna manera, pudo leer el pensamiento de su heredera, o tal vez no era propiamente el caso, pero sí pudo deducir que su hija aún no podía manipular aquel poder legendario. La Otsutsuki sonrió torcidamente, y frunció el ceño. Realmente no se podía creer que Sakura manipulara la Regresión, y que aún no pudiera controlar la física asociada a la manipulación de la carga ElectroMagnética, asociada a las Partículas Bariónicas.

— Oh. ¿Acaso sera que tú... aún no puedes manipular la Magia AntiMateria? — preguntó retóricamente la peliblanca.

Sakura se tensó aún más, mientras un poco de sudor frío recorría su mejilla derecha. Y para desgracia de la Haruno, la reina de Wintersun dedujo que estaba en lo correcto.

— Ahhh... Qué desgracia para ti. Ahora entiendo por qué no has acabado conmigo. No es que no quieras hacerlo, sino que no puedes hacerlo. ¿O me equivoco? — cuestionó oscuramente Kaguya.

Sin embargo, Sakura negó rotundamente.

— No propiamente. Es verdad que aún no puedo transformar la Materia Bariónica en AntiMateria, ni conozco aún la física asociada de la Aniquilación Materia/AntiMateria. Sin embargo, aún con aquella desventaja, soy más que capaz de derrotarte — respondió Sakura.

La ninfa hizo un incremento ultramasivo de su energía, hasta que su aura cubrió un diámetro aproximado de un Año Luz. La temperatura del sitio se incrementó a valores similares al del Big Bang, y el cielo del lugar se transformó en azul Gamma. Sakura también produjo un tremendo terremoto que sacudió el mismísimo Tejido EspacioTemporal, y que deformaba constantemente el relieve del SuperCúmulo de Abell. Algunos Jets de Radiación Gamma fueron expedidos más allá de una distancia equivalente al diámetro del Universo Observable.

Kaguya se impresionó por el increíble poder que ahora poseía su hija. De hecho, si era honesta, claramente Sakura le superaba en reservas mágicas, y en sus poderes en general. En lo único que tenía ventaja la autoproclamada diosa de Terra era que ella sí podía manipular la Magia AntiMateria. Sin embargo, Sakura fácilmente eclipsaba sus poderes generales. Si Sakura poseyera la AntiMateria, ella ya estaría muerta en ése momento.

Sakura volvió a desvanecer su aura, y con ello también su modo Primordial Alpha. La ninfa rosada se le quedó viendo a una impresionada Kaguya, quien aún no salía de su asombro.

— AntiMateria o no, tú no tienes oportunidad de derrotarme, madre — dictaminó Sakura.

Kaguya finalmente salió de su asombro, y sonrió torcidamente, muy para el asombro de la hada de cerezos.

— Oh. Ya veo. Jamás imaginé que alguien lograría sobrepasar el límite de la Regresión Primordial — comentó Kaguya, aún con su siniestra sonrisa — Sin embargo, no bastará con que tengas reservas mágicas infinitas, hija mía. La victoria no depende de cuánta magia poseas, sino del cómo la utilices — aludió.

Aquello, aunque redundante, tenía lógica. De hecho, tanto Sakura como Kaguya eran monstruosamente poderosas, y cada una era capaz de destruir el Universo Conocido entero, sin mayor dificultad. No obstante, a pesar de que ambas eran dueñas de brutales poderes, no dejaban de ser mortales, y con cuerpos, relativamente, frágiles. En sí, si a ambas se les despojaban de sus poderes, quizá hasta Karin podría derrotarlas. Verdaderamente Sakura tenía que darle crédito al calificativo que Sasuke Uchiha había usado para con Eva del Génesis: Ella y su madre eran auténticos _**Cañones de Cristal**_.

— Es una verdadera lástima, hija mía. Si pudieras manipular la AntiMateria, ya me habrías derrotado desde hace tiempo — se burló la peliblanca.

Sakura ignoró por completo el comentario de su madre, y volvió a disparar su aura. Ahora, tal y como hace unos segundos, el aura de Sakura abarcó un Año Luz de diámetro, y produjo poderosos temblores dentro del Universo Observable. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de la hada de cerezos, la pseudo/diosa de Terra también elevó su aura a los mismos niveles masivos del de ella, hasta que también alcanzó un diámetro de un Año Luz.

— A partir de ahora, no me contendré más. Voy a usar todo mi poder para derrotarte — sentenció Kaguya.

— Muy bien. Entonces, será hasta que una de las dos muera — respondió la Haruno.

Sakura y Kaguya transformaron sus auras en dos enormes esferas de energía, las cuales brillaron intensamente, hasta que apenas y eran visibles ambas hadas. Sakura se rodeó de millones de pequeñas Estrellas de Neutrones, y las Ionizó a todas, mediante lo cual transformó aquellos Remanentes Estelares en pequeños Magnetares. Kaguya también produjo algunas cuantas Estrellas Colapsadas, y las rodeó de un Campo ElectroMagnético, para después transformarlos en AntiMateria.

Repentinamente, ambas hadas, junto con las Estrellas Colapsadas, desaparecieron del lugar, aunque en un instante reaparecieron lejos la una de la otra, a una distancia aproximada de un millón de kilómetros. Sakura extendió su mano izquierda, y arrojó un cúmulo de sus estrellas contra su madre. Kaguya contrarrestó la misma acción con sus diminutos Púlsares de AntiMateria. Y cuando todos los cuerpos se encontraron el uno con el otro, se aniquilaron mutuamente, y produjeron explosiones lo suficientemente poderosos para causar Ondas Expansivas de al menos un Año Luz de Longitud de Onda.

Sakura reunió una inmensa cantidad de sus MagnetoEstrellas, y las arrojó con un movimiento de sus brazos. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que todas iban a llover contra la temible dictadora de Nubrum, los Magnetares se juntaron entre sí, y se unieron en un Agujero Negro no muy grande, pero sí bastante poderoso. Con increíble habilidad, Sakura envió una buena parte de su magia a aquella Estrella Negra, y la Ionizó totalmente. Mediante aquella acción, el Agujero Negro de Sakura se transformó en un Quásar muy potente. Kaguya vio que su hija había transformado sus MagnetoEstrellas en un Agujero Negro, así que ella también unió sus Púlsares de AntiMateria en un Agujero Negro de AntiMateria, y lo arrojó contra el de Sakura.

Ambas Estrellas Colapsadas se aproximaron entre sí, y constantemente emitían brotes de Radiación Gamma, dañando cada vez más el de por sí devastado SuperCúmulo de Abell. Y cuando por fin chocaron ambas Estrellas Colapsadas, ambas se empujaron la una contra la otra, y producían un terremoto calamitoso dentro de todo el Cosmos Visible. Miles de brotes de Energía Gamma se dispararon desde ambos Agujeros Negros, y vaporizaban todo lo que tocaban. Ambas hadas, entretanto, se mantenían emanando cava ves más energía a sus Estrellas Colapsadas, y gruñían ligeramente por lo bajo.

De repente, ambos Agujeros Negros se fusionaron en uno sólo, y crecieron de tamaño a niveles colosales. La gigantesca Estrella Negra implosionó en una Singularidad EspacioTemporal, hasta que únicamente quedó un pequeño orbe de unos cuántos milímetros de diámetro. Sin embargo, el ahora diminuto Agujero Negro se expandió en una fracción de segundo, y detonó con una potencia de cientos de miles de millones de YottaWatts.

Sakura y Kaguya reaparecieron bastante lejos de la zona, y continuaron luchando entre sí. Sakura multiplicó el resto de sus Magnetares, y generó al menos más de cien mil millones de ellos. Kaguya colapsó aún más sus Púlsares de AntiMateria, y los transformó en Agujeros Negros. Al igual que su hija, Kaguya multiplicó por cientos de miles de millones de Estrellas Negras, y los Ionizó a todos, hasta transformarlos en pequeños Quásares de AntiMateria.

La princesa hada extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección a su madre, y disparó un enorme cúmulo de aquellos Magnetares contra ella. Kaguya evadía constantemente aquellas MagnetoEstrellas, y contraatacaba con sus Quásares de AntiMateria. Sakura evadía con aún mayor facilidad que su madre, gracias a que ella era ligeramente más rápida que la peliblanca. Algunas Estrellas Colapsadas, por parte de ambas, inevitablemente colisionaban contra sus auras, por lo que ambas hadas eran arrojadas violentamente por los aires, e incluso caían estrepitosamente contra el suelo. No obstante, Sakura y Kaguya pronto se recuperaban, y desaparecían entre cerezos y rosas, respectivamente.

Cuando todos los Remanentes Estelares fueron agotados, Sakura y Kaguya elevaron sus ya de por sí gigantescas auras a niveles UltraMasivos, y extendieron los brazos a los costados, al igual que arquearon ligeramente sus piernas, en un ángulo de veinticinco grados. Sus auras brillaron intensamente, tal y como una Estrella HyperGigante Azul lo haría, también llamada Wolf-Rayet, y desprendían un tremendo calor, el cual era incluso superior al del núcleo de un Agujero Negro UltraMasivo. El Universo Observable entero se sacudió violentamente, tanto así que enormes porciones del terreno baldío de aquel SuperCúmulo de Abell botaba constantemente enormes erupciones de lava por los aires. Igualmente, el cielo de Abell cambió a un blanco intenso, señal de que la temperatura ambiental había superado los millones de grados centígrados. Las auras esféricas de ambas hadas alcanzaron cada una el tamaño del diámetro del Horizonte Cósmico entero, y liberaron un chillido demasiado agudo como para que algún ser pudiese siquiera escucharlo. Las auras de Sakura y Kaguya comenzaron a girar sobre su eje, y de forma circular, hacia la izquierda, a una velocidad muy por encima de la de la luz.

Al final, al estirar los brazos al frente, ambas hadas arrojaron un poderoso Jet de energía, en contra de la otra. Los rayos de Radiación Gamma se encontraron de frente, y chocaron entre sí.

Desde muy lejos, aproximadamente cientos de miles de millones de TeraPársecs lejos del Horizonte Cósmico, se podía ver un par de enormes Estrellas UltraBrillantes, de donde salían unos enormes Jets muy poderosos, y que bregaban entre ellos en un punto medio. La energía liberada era simplemente inimaginable. Cada período de tiempo, una colosal Onda Expansiva, superior al diámetro entero del Universo Observable, viajaba en una Longitud de Onda astronómica. El ancho de cada Jet era de miles de Años Luz, y tenía una forma cilíndrica perfecta. No obstante, constantemente iban aumentando de grosor y de potencia, dado que Sakura y Kaguya constantemente irradiaban cada vez más energía a sus ataques.

Y con un último incremento de energía en sus monstruosas auras esféricas, la princesa de Iridia y la autoproclamada diosa de Terra hicieron un aumento brutal e instantáneo de sus auras. Los orbes que les rodeaban a cada ninfa ahora opacaban cualquier otro objeto en aquel SuperCúmulo, y vaporizaban constantemente el terreno donde batallaban, hasta transformarlo en Fotones de Alta Energía. El resplandor que crearon ambos Jets cubrió enteramente el panorama de blanco Gamma, hasta que nada era observable a los alrededores del SuperCúmulo de Abell.

Una colosal explosión se escuchó dentro de aquella zona, y una brutal Onda Expansiva viajó más allá del Horizonte Cosmológico, devorando toda clase de materia y energía que se le cruzaba en su camino. La cantidad de energía liberada de la explosión era simplemente inimaginable, y sencillamente era imposible que fuera mesurada. La temperatura sobrepasó a la del Big Bang, en una escala inconmensurable, y la luminiscencia del estallido era superior al de todos los objetos del Universo Conocido. El Tejido EspacioTemporal se curvaba constantemente a cada segundo de la impresionantemente intensa sacudida que tuvo una buena parte del Universo Entero.

Tras aproximadamente unos diez minutos, toda aquella tremenda energía se dispersó en una brisa, la cual llevaba ráfagas de viento rosado y dorado. El cráter generado en el SuperCúmulo Abell abarcaba más allá del Universo Visible, La profundidad al menos era de mil Años Luz, y tenía una forma circular perfecta. Dentro de aquel monstruoso cráter, se hallaban derribadas Sakura y Kaguya, las cuales tenían aún más daños en sus prendas de vestir, así como algunas otras quemaduras de segundo grado.

Sakura fue la primera en recuperar el conocimiento, por lo que se incorporó poco a poco, con demasiada pesadez. La ninfa gimió de dolor, cuando percibió las múltiples quemaduras en su cuerpo, así que usó el restante de su magia para sanar sus lesiones cutáneas. Entretanto, Kaguya también se incorporó, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas. Igualmente, la autoproclamada diosa del Universo usó sus habilidades para restaurar lo mejor que podía las quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Por primera vez, Kaguya realmente se sentía abrumada por algún adversario, y lo peor del caso era que su propia hija era su oponente. Jamás se habría imaginado que su pequeña Sakura sería la que la confrontaría en una batalla de proporciones astronómicas, ni que llegaría a lastimarla de aquella manera. Y pensar que Sakura aún no había desarrollado todo su potencial mágico le erizaba la piel a la hada oscura.

Sakura, como pudo, se irguió enteramente. Aún tenía su sello en la frente, pero se veía notoriamente opaco, a comparación del brillo diamantino que solía tener cuando estaba activado. El mismo caso era para Kaguya, quien tenía algo oscurecido el rombo morado en su mano derecha. La peliblanca también hizo un tremendo esfuerzo, y se incorporó entre gruñidos y quejidos de dolor. Su cabeza sangraba constantemente, y tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo, debido a que ella poseía menos reservas mágicas que las de su única hija. La visión de la reina de Wintersun se distorsionaba paulatinamente, y se oscurecía a momentos. Sin embargo, se pasó su mano cargada de aura por la cabeza, y restauró óptimamente su visión.

Sakura se limpió un hilillo de sangre de su boca, con su dedo índice zurdo, y se quedó contemplando a su herida madre.

" _Dios... Ésta mocosa... Jamás imaginé que llegaría a herirme de ésta manera..."_ dijo la peliblanca, en su mente.

— Madre... ¿Aún piensas seguir con ésta ridícula contienda? — le cuestionó Sakura.

Kaguya se sostenía su costado izquierdo con su mano, mientras fulminaba con sus ámbares a las esmeraldas de la ninfa de cabello rosado.

— Tsk... De verdad que eres caprichosa... — masculló la peliblanca — Éso me pasa por dejarte en manos de un montón de idiotas.

Sakura ignoró el comentario de su madre. En su lugar, Sakura expandió el resto de su aura, aunque ahora se le veía notoriamente fatigada. Kaguya también expulsó sus últimas reservas de su aura, igualmente bastante agotada de su brutal pelea contra su hija. Sin embargo, ambas hadas absorbieron toda la Materia no Entrópica que restaba en el SuperCúmulo de Abell, y restauraron el Sello Alpha y Sigma, respectivamente. Aún así, lo mismo no se podía decir de sus estaminas, ya que ambas estaban hiperventilando, y tenían un poco de sudor recorriéndoles la frente.

— Madre — le llamó Sakura a Kaguya.

La tirana gobernante del Continente del Fuego entrecerró su mirada, tratando de enfocar la figura de su hija.

— ... Éste será mi último ataque. Pase lo que pase, no permitiré que lleves al Cosmos a su miseria — declaró la Haruno.

Kaguya escupió un poco de sangre, y caminó unos pasos al frente, hasta que quedó a unos diez metros de Sakura.

— No sé porqué demonios insistes en salvar a la putrefacta humanidad, Sakura — espetó la Otsutsuki — La venda en tus ojos no te deja ver que no hay una razón para preservar el plan de Deus Ex Lux.

La hada de cerezos negó.

— Todo lo contrario, madre. Yo aún tengo fe en la humanidad. El actuar de algunos cuantos, no justifica la demonización de toda una especie. Siempre son más los que quieren un futuro para Terra, un mundo lleno de paz, y un mundo de prosperidad para todos. Personas como Sasuke-kun, Shizune-nēsan, Sir Kakashi, Lord Guy, Tenten-san, Karin-san, los hermanos Hyūga, Iridia entero, así como el resto de los sobrevivientes de ésta guerra, junto con las diversas especies animales, hacen que toda ésta lucha valga la pena — aludió Sakura, con una leve sonrisa.

Aquel gesto, sin duda alguna, sorprendió bastante a Kaguya. En aquella dulce sonrisa de Sakura realmente había sinceridad, las cuales amparaban la fidelidad de las palabras de la ninfa rosada. A pesar de que muchas hadas murieron en manos de los Homo Sapiens, Sakura aún guardaba fe en lo que Kaguya consideraba como una especie tóxica y cancerosa. En éso realmente eran diferentes la hada de cerezos, y la hada oscura.

— Hmp. Tu ingenuidad será la que cave tu tumba, hija mía — se burló la Otsutsuki, pese a que su rostro aún era frío — Incluso si llegases a vencerme en ésta pelea, si sigues pensando de aquel modo, tu destino será la perdición. No hay modo de que puedas hacer un cambio, mediante asnales ideales, tan vápidos e insustanciales como tus esperanzas.

— Puede que así lo sea. Sin embargo, aún en la absoluta y perpetua oscuridad del Universo, siempre habrá una luz de esperanza. Cuando las tinieblas de la iniquidad ofusquen nuestro sendero, la luz de la esperanza siempre nos guiará a la libertad — enunció Sakura, aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Mocosa ilusa — masculló la antigua princesa de Iridia — Yo te haré ver la cruda y fría realidad.

Sakura formó una especie de Gólem de diamante gigante con su Elemento Tierra, con una apariencia femenina y tonalidad rosa pálido, el cual se alzó unos diez metros. La ojiesmeralda se hallaba a sí misma dentro del pecho de aquel coloso que había creado con sus poderes. Y cuando Kaguya vio el imponente Gólem de su hija, ella también creó uno de las mismas dimensiones, y del mismo material. La única diferencia, era que el Gólem de Kaguya era de una tonalidad dorada, a comparación de la coloración rosa pálido que tenía el gigante que construyó la princesa de Iridia con sus poderes. Por otra parte, ambos monstruos estaban rodeados en sus puños, codos, rodillas, hombros, pies, y cabeza con una densa y muy pesada capa de Osmio colapsado.

Y mediante el uso de sus PsicoQuinesis, Kaguya y Sakura controlaron a los gigantes que crearon con su Elemento Tierra. Ambos Gólems empezaron a correr toscamente contra el otro, y cuando se encontraron de frente, se sostuvieron ambas manos, y comenzaron a empujarse el uno al otro. El suelo del lugar se agrietó con la tensión de los enormes pies de los gigantes, y constantemente los colosos cavaban una grande zanja, aunque no comparable como cuando Sakura y Kaguya usaban sus poderosos hechizos.

Durante aquel agarre entre los Gólems, Kaguya amplió un poco su aura, dentro de aquella pequeña cámara donde se hallaba, por lo que el gigante que controlaba también soltó un rodillazo, golpeando el vientre del coloso de Sakura. Con ello, el Gólem de Sakura retrocedió un poco, aunque pronto se recompuso, y de inmediato el gigante creado por la princesa de las hadas reaccionó con una Patada de Abanico, cuando el gigante de su madre se aproximó al suyo. Kaguya fue derribada con su Gólem, y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Sakura aprovechó que su progenitora estaba en el suelo, para abalanzársele con su gigante. La ninfa hizo que el coloso que manipulaba encerrara con cada rodilla a los costados del de la peliblanca, y a continuación empezó un violento ataque de puñetazos con su Gólem. Kaguya constantemente sentía una violenta sacudida, cada que su creación recibía un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro. Sin embargo, la pseudo/diosa de Terra detuvo uno de los tantos golpes del coloso de Sakura, mediante una Barrera de Diamante, y atrapó el cuello del Gólem creado por su hija. En seguida, la peliblanca obligó a su creación, mediante su PsicoQuinesis, a dar una patada al monstruo de Sakura. El Gólem de Sakura, entonces, recibió una fuerte patada en el pecho, así que salio volando.

No obstante, Sakura usó su PsicoQuinesis para hacer que el gigante que manipulaba diera una acrobática voltereta, y que aterrizara de pie, aunque el gigantesco Gólem creó una enorme zanja, al aterrizar violentamente. El Gólem de Kaguya, por su lado, se reincorporó acrobáticamente de un salto, y adquirió una extraña postura de batalla. Sakura optó que su Gólem imitara la postura del Hung Ga Quan que vio en Sasuke, así que lo obligó, mediante su PsicoQuinesis, a arquear las piernas ampliamente, a posicionarse de perfil, y a extender la mano izquierda, con los dedos en "L", hacia el coloso de Kaguya, mientras la mano zurda quedaba retraída, y de perfil, muy cerca del torso del Gólem.

De inmediato, ambos gigantes desaparecieron, y reaparecieron a una corta distancia, uno del otro. Sakura y Kaguya controlaron por sus Habilidades Psíquicas a los enormes monstruos, los cuales se encerraron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, similar al de los monjes Shaolin. Los Gólems constantemente colisionaban sus enormes puños, mediante lo cual se producían enormes Ondas de Choque que tenían una Longitud de Onda de más de mil millones de Años Luz.

El monstruo de Sakura dio un salto de giro completo, y conectó una Patada de Tijera Aérea al coloso de la reina Otsutsuki. Kaguya trató de que su creación endurara el ataque; no obstante, el coloso de su hija utilizó una fuerza simplemente descomunal. Kaguya y su Gólem salieron volando a una velocidad superior a la de la luz. Y cuando recién se había recuperado, el gigante de Sakura reapareció a las espaldas del de la peliblanca, y le propinó una Patada de Vuelta de Campana en la espalda. Aquel ataque proyectó a la dictadora de Wintersun y su coloso por los aires, hasta adquirir una enorme altura de más de un MegaPársec.

Nuevamente, el Gólem de Sakura reapareció a la misma altura del de Kaguya, y atrapó al gigante opuesto entre la rodilla derecha, y el codo diestro. A continuación, el Gólem de la Haruno asaltó al opuesto con un frenético combo de acrobáticos puños y patadas. Y para rematarlo, Sakura Ionizó el puño derecho de su gigante, hasta que la mano del coloso adquirió una tonalidad rosado Gamma, y asestó el puñetazo del monstruo en el vientre del Gólem de su madre. Kaguya no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, así que ella y su creación fueron arrojados hacia en demolido terreno de Abell. Al impacto, se generó un catastrófico terremoto a escala del Universo Observable entero, al igual que la Onda Expansiva viajó más allá del Horizonte Cósmico, y una onda de marea de Radiación Gamma se alzó a una altura de cien mil millones de MegaPársecs, y viajó hasta más allá del Cosmos Visible, además que se podría haber visto desde millones de Años Luz lejos del Horizonte del Universo.

Cuando la poderosa radiación se dispersó, el coloso de Kaguya ahora tenía el torso severamente dañado, y una quemadura por Radiación Térmica en el vientre, debido al brutal ataque por parte de Sakura. No obstante, cuando el Gólem de la hada de cerezos reapareció muy cerca del de la peliblanca, ésta obligó a su creación a desaparecer de la zona, pues el gigante de la pelirrosa arrojó ambos puños para atacarle. Al golpear el árido suelo del SuperCúmulo, el coloso de la ninfa ojiesmeralda sacudió todo el suelo, y levantó una poderosa marea de tierra, la cual viajó por cientos de miles de millones de MegaPársecs.

Desafortunadamente para Sakura, el gigante de Kaguya reapareció justo atrás del de ella, y le asestó una Patada de Gancho Aérea directo a la cabeza. El Gólem de Sakura salió volando al horizonte, sin que la pelirrosa pudiese hacer algo al respecto. De inmediato, Kaguya reunió una enorme cantidad de aura en las manos de su monstruo, y rodeó con su UltraMasiva aura al enorme Gólem. El coloso de la reina de Wintersun arqueó los brazos, y después los arrojó al frente. Mediante ello, el gigante de la peliblanca arrojó un enorme Jet de Radiación Gamma contra el coloso de su hija, y cuando impactó contra el Gólem de Sakura, una tremenda explosión Termonuclear se produjo. La Onda de Choque viajó al menos unos mil millones más lejos del diámetro del Horizonte del Universo, y agitó enteramente el Tejido Espacio/Tiempo de toda el área de la Longitud de Onda de la Onda Expansiva.

Sakura pronto recuperó su sentido de la orientación, y vio cómo su Gólem estaba severamente dañado por todo el cuerpo. Tenía importantes quemaduras en la armadura diamantada de su gigante, así como unas considerables fracturas a través del cuerpo del coloso. Y aún así, Sakura desvaneció a su Gólem, entre flores de cerezo, y reincorporó enteramente al monstruo que controlaba. Sakura también expulsó su UltraMasiva aura, hasta que alcanzó un diámetro aproximado de un Año Luz, y obligó a su coloso a arrojarse en un vuelo contra el de su madre. Durante el vuelo del Gólem rosado de Sakura, la ninfa rodeó los puños del mismo con Radiación Gamma color rosa blanquecino.

Cuando el Gólem de Sakura se aproximó al de su madre, éste soltó un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del opuesto coloso. Sin embargo, Kaguya detuvo el ataque de su hija, al hacer que el Gólem que manipulaba con sus poderes parara el puñetazo del opuesto Gólem rosado. El coloso de Sakura reaccionó con el puño opuesto, aunque éste fue esquivado por el gigante de la peliblanca, pero Kaguya no contó con que Sakura expulsara una increíble cantidad de aura, con la cual hizo que su propio gigante retrocediera aturdido. La princesa de Iridia, entonces, hizo que su Gólem asestara un poderoso Golpe de Empuje contra el vientre del gigante de su madre. Y al tener las defensas abiertas, el Gólem de Kaguya recibió limpiamente el ataque, por lo cual fue mandado a volar a una velocidad superior a la de la luz. Sakura, en éso, creó un gigantesco Agujero Negro UltraMasivo, por encima de su Gólem, el cual Ionizó, y transformó en un Quásar UltraMasivo. No obstante, Sakura no se limitó a un sólo Quásar, sino que produjo un segundo Quásar del mismo tamaño.

Y al extender los brazos de su Gólem, cada Quásar UltraMasivo se colocó en la misma dirección de las extremidades del monstruo, a los costados del mismo. Y con un agudo grito corto, Sakura arrojó los dos gigantescos Quásares contra el aún volátil Gólem de su progenitora. Los Quásares volaron a una velocidad simplemente incalculable, al grado de que alcanzaron en una fracción de segundos al monstruo creado por Kaguya. Ambas Estrellas Colapsadas chocaron entre sí, y produjeron una monstruosa explosión a escala del Universo Observable entero, con una potencia de, al menos, un millón de veces mayor al del Big Bang.

Cuando toda aquella brutal energía se desvaneció, ahora Kaguya estaba sepultada entre toneladas de Osmio y diamante, además de que se hallaba enteramente inconsciente, y con una mueca de dolor total. Sakura desvaneció su enorme gigante, entre flores de cerezo, y lo reapareció justo al lado del de su madre. No obstante, cuando Sakura estaba a punto de desmaterializar el Gólem que creó con su poderes, Kaguya disparó un enorme Jet de AntiMateria desde ambos brazos, el cual tenía un grosor de al menos mil Años Luz, y que viajó una distancia de cien mil millones de TeraPársecs. Debido a ello, Sakura ahogó un grito, cuando el coloso que manipulaba fue desintegrado en un decillón de Partículas Elementales SubAtómicas. Afortunadamente, Sakura pudo escapar apenas antes de que aquel letal Jet de Energía Gamma la vaporizara por completo, aunque no pudo evadir algunas quemaduras menores.

Sakura cayó pesadamente al suelo, y se llevó un fuerte impacto en su espalda, pese a que no sufrió mayores daños, más allá de algunos cuántos raspones. Aún así, Sakura sintió un terrible entumecimiento de su cuerpo, puesto que las quemaduras de primer grado en su piel le causaban un terrible ardor. Aunque el mismo caso era para Kaguya, quien también tenía algunas quemaduras de primer grado en su piel, además de que su ropa estaba severamente dañada. De hecho, apenas y cubría lo necesario, por lo que su increíble y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba casi enteramente expuesto. Apenas su bello busto, y su perfecto trasero de burbuja estaban cubiertos por ropa, pero, curiosamente, sus botas aún estaban en una pieza.

Sakura también tenía sus ropas desgastadas, apenas cubriendo lo necesario, y al igual que su madre, sus Ballerinas estaban intactas. Obviamente, ambas hallaron una tremenda dificultad para articular movimientos, pues aquellos ataques realmente habían consumido una buena parte de sus energías, y ahora los sellos primigenios en sus cuerpos se habían desvanecido por completo. Aquello era señal de que ya sus auras estaban casi drenadas, y que únicamente les restaban sus energías residuales. Si la pelea continuaba, no podrían hacer uso de sus hechizos más poderosos, o quizá ni podrían seguir luchando.

Y aún con todo aquel intenso malestar, Sakura y Kaguya se incorporaron lentamente, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos pesaban miles de veces más de lo normal. La princesa de las hadas apenas se pudo apoyar sobre el costado de sus piernas, y sobre sus pequeñas manos, mientras que la falsa diosa de Terra quedó arrodillada, y sostenida de sus blancos brazos. Las energías les fallaban ahora a ambas, sus respiraciones eran fluctuantes, y muy agitadas. Apenas y tenían las energías suficientes para mantenerse conscientes.

— ... ¿C-Cómo es posible... ésto? — articuló Kaguya, con enormes complicaciones — ... ¿C-Cómo es posible que hayas podido herirme de ésta manera?

Sakura volvió lentamente su mirada a su madre, quien tenía sus opacados orbes clavados en el devastado suelo del SuperCúmulo de Abell.

— Yo... La poderosa diosa de éste Universo... Lesionada de ésta manera por una mocosa como tú... No es posible... ¡No es posible!... — gruñó la pseudo/diosa de Terra.

La ninfa rosada, como pudo, finalmente se incorporó, y se sostuvo su pecho, con el fin de iniciar con la restauración de sus lesiones, a pesar de que sabía que terminaría casi sin energía alguna. Cuando por fin pudo tratar las quemaduras de primer grado en su cuerpo, hasta que dejó su piel suave y perfecta, la Haruno se encaminó a torpes pasos hacia donde se hallaba la matriarca del extinto Clan Otsutsuki. Kaguya, cuando vio que su hija se aproximaba lentamente hacia ella, también hizo un enorme esfuerzo, y se irguió enteramente.

La temible pseudo/diosa del Universo progresivamente reguló su respiración, y se trató las heridas en su cuerpo, usando los restantes de su magia sanadora. Y cuando por fin la peliblanca restauró lo mejor que podía sus heridas, Sakura ya estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ella. Por unos segundos, ninguna pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente se dedicaban a mantener sus miradas sobre la de la otra. Una suave ventisca agitaba los largos cabellos de cada una, y hacía que ambas hadas tiritaran del terrible frío que azotó repentinamente el lugar, ya que, cuando las auras de ambas ninfas se desvanecieron, el clima del SuperCúmulo de Abell volvió a su temperatura habitual, por debajo de los cero grados centígrados. De hecho, ningún humano común lograría sobrevivir a ésas temperaturas, ya que, fácilmente, estaba a unos menos cien grados centígrados.

— Madre... No tiene caso seguir con la pelea. Ninguna de las dos tenemos ya energías. Si seguimos luchando, no podremos volver a Terra, y moriremos en éste horrendo sitio — aludió Sakura.

Kaguya se limpió un poco de sangre de la comisura de sus labios, y escupió el restante con agresividad. Posteriormente, gruñó por lo bajo, y fulminó hostilmente con sus ámbares las increíbles esmeraldas de su única hija.

— Tsk. ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que no me detendré por nada? ¿Acaso Tsunade te volvió así de estúpida? De haberlo sabido, hubiese ido por ti, hace más de diez años — espetó la peliblanca.

— Pues habrías hallado rechazo total de mi parte. En aquel entonces, yo te odiaba con todo mi ser, por el daño que le habías echo a mi pueblo — referenció la ninfa de cabellos color rosa.

Kaguya no pudo evitar quedarse extrañada. ¿Qué sucedió entonces para que su hija cambiara de opinión, con respecto a ella?

— ... ¿Me odiabas? — cuestionó la peliblanca, en un mascullido — ¿Acaso ya no lo haces?

Sakura negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Dejé de hacerlo, cuando Shizune-nēsan me relató todo lo que pasaste en Iridia — replicó la joven hada — Aún detesto toda la muerte, sufrimiento, desamparo, y destrucción que has provocado. Y sinceramente hablando, aún siento unas terribles ganas de abofetearte. Sin embargo, también puedo comprender por qué actuaste de ése modo. Tal vez yo misma habría perdido la cordura, y hubiese actuado igual, o mucho peor que tú.

Kaguya masculló, y chasqueó la lengua.

— Tu lástima por mí no es bienvenida. Mi objetivo no es que me vuelvas a querer como una hija a su madre. Mi única meta es que te unas a mí. De lo contrario, no tendré ningún impedimento para quitarte la vida — sentenció Kaguya — Prefiero que mueras, a tener que lidiar con tus infantiles caprichos. Tu mundo de fantasía es un auténtico cuento de hadas — referenció en ironía la peliblanca — El mundo no va a cambiar por convicción. Se necesita de la espada para apartar a la cizaña del trigo. Aquellos que se nieguen a evolucionar, serán eliminados de la existencia.

Sakura suspiró levemente, y se reacomodó su largo cabello rosa.

— No sé por qué me molesto en intentar convencerte. Quizá realmente fui una ilusa que creyó que realmente podía rescatarte, madre. Y ahora me doy cuenta que no hay manera de redimirte — afirmó dolida la Haruno.

— Tú misma lo has dicho, Sakura. Tu filosofía para mí no vale nada. O eres mi aliada, o eres mi enemiga. No hay tercera opción — masculló la autoproclamada diosa del Universo.

— Pues yo crearé aquella tercera opción. Te derrotaré aquí mismo — rebatió Sakura.

La joven ninfa expandió sus últimas reservas de energía, aunque ahora eran casi inexistentes, debido a su agotamiento. Kaguya, por su lado, adquirió una postura de combate un tanto femenina, y se preparó para la última ronda contra su única heredera.

— Te quedarás en el intento, hija mía — aludió oscuramente la Otsutsuki.

Kaguya desapareció frente a la mirada de Sakura, y reapareció muy cerca de ella. La peliblanca acometió a la pelirrosa con una palma al rostro; sin embargo, Sakura lo detuvo con un pequeño Campo de Fuerza. La reina de Wintersun dio un giro a su izquierda, e intentó conectar una Patada Giratoria en Reversa, de su pie izquierdo, al rostro de Sakura, aunque la ninfa rosada se agachó a sus espaldas, de manera elegante y en un walkover, para evadir el golpe de la pseudo/diosa. Sakura se apoyó en sus manos, para dar una elegante vuelta completa de campana, y tratar de golpear el mentón de Kaguya. No obstante, la reina también se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, para evadir la patada de su hija.

Al recuperar su postura, Sakura se enfrascó en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra su progenitora. Aunque, para desgracia de la Haruno, Kaguya era demasiado hábil en Wushu, o al menos era infinitamente mejor que ella. Sakura apenas se limitaba a parar cada vehemente ataque de la dictadora de Nubrum, pues carecía de las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de los guerreros dracónicos. Todas las "habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo" de Sakura se basaban única y exclusivamente en su velocidad, agilidad, elasticidad, y reflejos. Por otro lado, aunque Kaguya no tenía la destreza equiparable al de los monjes Shaolin, al menos podría bien darle una buena lucha a un monje capacitado.

Una de las distracciones de Sakura fue más que suficiente para que Kaguya lograda asestar una Patada de Gancho Aérea a su rostro, por lo que la ninfa cayó adolorida al suelo. De inmediato, la peliblanca se le abalanzó a su hija, y encerró el cuerpo de la joven ninfa entre sus piernas. Kaguya golpeó unas cuantas veces el rostro de Sakura, aunque con escasa fuerza, debido a su fatiga. No obstante, Sakura extendió su brazo izquierdo al rostro de su madre, y disparó una esfera de energía, con lo cual Kaguya ahogó un grito, y salió volando unos metros por el aire.

Sakura se incorporó con algo de dificultad, y expulsó los últimos restos de su aura. Desafortunadamente, la energía de la pelirrosa apenas y le contorneaba el cuerpo, como un signo evidente de la fatiga que atacaba su pequeño cuerpo. Kaguya también se levantó con bastantes complicaciones, y se retiró aquella sangre que salía de sus labios, al igual que sintió cómo su cuerpo era víctima de una terrible parálisis muscular. No obstante, la reina Otsutsuki hizo su mejor esfuerzo, y recuperó su postura de combate.

Con un corto grito, Kaguya se abalanzó una vez más contra su hija, e intentó golpear el cuerpo de la princesa hada. Sakura evadió varios de los ataques, y se cubrió de muchos otros con unos escudos de aura solidificada con diamante. Cuando Kaguya se dio la vuelta completa para asestar una Patada Remolino a la cabeza de su hija, la ninfa de cerezos atrapó a su madre con el uso de su Elemento Tierra, con el cual creó una enorme planta que sacó una vaina, y detuvo el cuerpo de la peliblanca.

Sakura concentró una buena cantidad de Osmio frente a ella, a aproximadamente un metro de su cuerpo. La ninfa veía consternada y afligida a su madre, mientras que ésta última intentaba zafarse de aquella vaina que la había atrapado. Sin embargo, dado que Kaguya carecía de la fuerza propia de los monjes guerreros, sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente inútiles. Sakura entonces tensó su puño izquierdo, y lo levantó a la altura de su pecho.

— Perdóname por ésto, madre. Me temo que tendré que lastimarte severamente. Sin embargo, prefiero dejarte en estado vegetativo, a que continúes causando muerte y destrucción — sentenció Sakura, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

El puño zurdo de la ninfa se rodeó de Radiación Ionizante, al igual que el cúmulo de Osmio que tenía al frente. El aura de Sakura se disparó en un radio de cinco metros, y creó una intensa corriente de aire, por lo que el SuperCúmulo de Abell fue asaltado por un potente huracán que mandaba a volar todos los escombros del demolido terreno. El Osmio frente a la pelirrosa se formó como un pesado e imponente puño, y comenzó a vibrar amenazadoramente. Y con un sólo movimiento, Sakura arrojó su puño izquierdo al frente, a lo que el pesado metal frente a ella imitó el movimiento de la extremidad de la Haruno, y se lanzó contra la boca del estómago de la pseudo/diosa de Terra.

Cuando el puño materializado de Osmio impactó contra Kaguya, una Onda Expansiva de al menos un Año Luz se expandió por todo el terreno baldío de Abell, al igual que un corto, pero poderoso, terremoto sacudió el desértico suelo del SuperCúmulo. Kaguya ahogó un grito de dolor, y expulsó una enorme cantidad de sangre de la boca. Debido al vehemente impacto en su abdomen, Kaguya salió volando casi un kilómetro a lo lejos, y se estampó contra una pila de escombros, la cual dispersó todos los residuos ante la colisión del cuerpo de Kaguya.

La densa cortina de polvo y tierra se dispersó, y dejó ver a una malherida Kaguya en el suelo, quien tenía una cantidad abundante de sangre embarrada por su torso, así como un intenso y grande moretón en el área donde aquel puño de Osmio le había golpeado. La tirana dictadora de Wintersun sentía su cuerpo hecho pedazos, y sus energías le habían abandonado completamente. Apenas y tenía una visibilidad borrosa de su entorno, y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, si no fuera por el hecho de que bregaba por no desvanecerse.

Sakura hiperventilaba pesadamente, mientras aún tenía extendido su puño izquierdo. No obstante, al cabo de algunos segundos, la princesa de Iridia colapsó sobre sus piernas, y se desplomó suavemente contra el suelo. Al igual que a su madre, las energías le habían dejado atrás, y su cuerpo lo percibía pesando toneladas, así que se quedó tendida en el suelo. Para desgracia de Sakura, ya no podría crear un portal de regreso a Terra, dado que había utilizado sus últimas reservas en atacar con aquel fulminante golpe a su madre.

En éso, Sakura recordó que le había prometido a su querido Sasuke-kun que volvería sana y salva a Terra. Desgraciadamente, no podrían cumplir su sueño de formar una familia, ni de restaurar el legendario Clan de los Uchiha, el más poderoso entre los de Terra. Las lágrimas de Sakura pronto empezaron a desbordarse de sus bellos ojos, mientras recordaba todos aquellos momentos románticos al lado de su querido príncipe.

" _Perdóname, mi Dulce Príncipe... No podré volver a tu lado... Tendré que morir en ésta zona, sabiendo que pude detener los planes ambiciosos de mi madre..."_ dijo la princesa de las hadas, en su mente.

Sin embargo, justo cuando terminó de enunciar aquella frase, en su mente, un extraño resplandor en el árido y erosionado suelo de Abell inició a deslumbrar todo el panorama del SuperCúmulo, razón por la cual tanto Kaguya como Sakura se vieron forzadas a cerrar los ojos. Ambas sintieron cómo eran succionadas a través de algún extraño cuerpo estelar, el cual emitió un estremecedor chillido muy agudo, que les lastimaba la audición a ambas.

.

* * *

.

Tras unos cinco minutos, aproximadamente, Sakura abrió los ojos, recuperando el conocimiento por completo. La ninfa rosada se impresionó se ver que se hallaba de vuelta en Medel, donde varios de los hombres de Kaguya ahora se hallaban muertos y malheridos en el suelo. Apenas y quedaban en pie Nagato, Kimimaro, y Tayuya, mientras que el resto de los soldados de la reina Otsutsuki estaban derribados.

Kakashi, por otro lado, golpeó con una patada a Kimimaro, con lo cual aturdió fuertemente al peliblanco. Y con un sólo mandoble, Kakashi partió por la mitad al peliblanco, quien no tuvo ni tiempo para poder exclamar algún grito. La pesada Claymore del rey de Spira golpeó el suelo de Spira, y produjo una monstruosa zanja de varios kilómetros de diámetro, así como cientos de metros de profundidad. Las vísceras del ahora asesinado mercenario de Kaguya se desparramaron dentro de aquel enorme cráter, y la sangre barnizó la zona céntrica de la zanja.

Tenten y Guy, por su parte, enterraron sus Miaodao contra el enorme cuerpo de aquel enorme sirviente semi-calvo de Kaguya. El feudal de Wu Yia estacó su espada en la cabeza de aquel gigante de cabello café, mientras que la monja guerrera empaló su arma a través de la espalda del sirviente de la peliblanca, con lo cual destrozó el corazón de aquel pelicafé. El mercenario de la reina Otsutsuki convulsionó unos segundos, y expulsó progresivamente sangre de su boca. Y cuando ambos monjes guerreros retiraron sus espadas del cuerpo del gigante, éste cayó al suelo, completamente inerte.

En otra parte, Shizune evadió una regurgitación de parte del arácnido con el cual luchaba, y Ionizó su espada mágica, rodeándola de Radiación Gamma muy intensa. Y con un rápido mandoble de su espada, la bella hada pelinegra lanzó una extraña Onda de Energía con forma de viento cortante Ionizado, mediante lo cual destrozó una viscosa y densa telaraña del mutado pelinegro, la cual funcionaba como armadura, y destrozó al arácnido en cientos de miles de millones de Fotones. Ni siquiera dejó un sólo rastro de sangre o partes del cuerpo del arácnido, dado que el repulsivo sirviente de Kaguya fue desintegrado en su totalidad.

Karin atrapó en el suelo a Tayuya, y le hizo un violento corte en el pecho, exponiendo la carne fresca de la opuesta pelirroja, quien soltó un corto alarido de dolor. Sin embargo, cuando Karin estaba a punto de decapitar a aquella temible asesina de Kaguya, ésta tomó una cuchilla de su ropa, y se la enterró a la ladronzuela en el costado. Y aunque la herida no fue propiamente letal, Karin ahogó un grito, y soltó el cuello de Tayuya. La mercenaria de la dictadora de Nubrum aprovechó el momento para darle una patada a su adversaria, por lo que Karin salió volando lejos, y se estampó en el suelo.

Neji lanzó una poderosa palma al vientre de aquel extraño hombre de dos cabezas, quien apenas y exclamó un gemido de dolor. El Hyūga, con un corto rugido, expulsó una tremenda cantidad de energía de la palma de su mano, por lo que aquel mercenario de Wintersun fue vaporizado por completo. Al final, apenas quedaron cenizas calcinadas de aquel extraño hombre de dos cabezas.

Naruto y Nagato, por otra parte, simplemente se golpearon fuertemente sus estómagos, y se mandaron a volar a cientos de metros a lo lejos. Cada uno de los Uzumaki se estampó violentamente contra un cúmulo de escombros, los cuales volaron por doquier al choque de ambos cuerpos de los Uzumaki. Cuando se dispersó todo aquel denso humo provocado por el polvo, Naruto y Nagato se hallaban gruñendo de dolor, a la vez que se sostenían sus vientres, muy lesionados.

Sasuke estampó en el suelo al último de los Shinobis con el que combatía, y atrapó el cuerpo del Ninja entre su pie y el suelo. A continuación, Sasuke tomó ambos brazos del Shinobi con sus manos, y de un sólo tirón le arrancó los brazos al desafortunado Ninja. El desmembrado gritó un buen tiempo, mientras la sangre salía de sus destruidos hombros constantemente. Sasuke optó por estampar su pie derecho en la cabeza del Shinobi, con lo cual finalmente acabó con la vida de aquel Ninja.

El Uchiha repentinamente dirigió su mirada hacia un punto, concretamente hablando donde Sakura y Kaguya se hallaban derribadas, muy cerca la una de la otra. El moreno abrió los ojos como platos, al ver el estado deplorable de la mujer que tanto ama, así que su sangre comenzó a hervir dentro de su torrente sanguíneo. Y sin pensarlo, el azabache levantó su arma del suelo, con un hábil movimiento de su pie derecho, la tomó en su mano, y se dirigió con prisa al sitio donde se hallaba herida su pequeña Flor de Cerezo.

Mientras tanto, Kaguya abrió los ojos, y se levantó del suelo, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. Pese a ello, la reina de Wintersun colapsó en sus rodillas, y gimió del terrible dolor que le provocaba aquella herida en su vientre. Como pudo, la matriarca del extinto Clan Otsutsuki gateó hasta la posición de su hija, hasta que quedó justo a un costado de la ninfa de orbes esmeralda. La Otsutsuki contempló unos segundos a la hermosa e inconsciente princesa hada, quien tenía una faz de calma total. Kaguya estiró su mano derecha hacia su única hija, y concentró una pequeña cantidad de aura en la palma de su mano. La reina Otsutsuki estaba decidida a darle el golpe de gracia a la heredera legítima de Iridia, así que usó todos los restantes de su magia.

No obstante, antes de que pudiese hacer un ademán de fulminar a su descendiente, Kaguya sintió cómo una enorme mano la jalaba violentamente del cabello, y cómo otra mano se apretaba intensamente contra su garganta. No tuvo que usar su GeoMancia para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha el que la sostuvo con tanta agresividad.

— Ni lo pienses, Kaguya — le amenazó el azabache, con el tono más criogenizante que poseía.

Kaguya desistió de usar su ataque. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió un profundo y estremecedor miedo, cuando Sasuke apretó su tráquea. Kaguya apenas y podía respirar, pues Sasuke no medía su increíble fuerza.

Sasuke levantó con fuerza a la peliblanca, aún con aquel imponente agarre en el cuello de la peliblanca, y la alzó algunos centímetros del suelo. La peliblanca gemía constantemente, y trataba desesperadamente de librarse del violento agarre de parte de Sasuke, además de que sentía un pavor a ser brutalmente asesinada por el príncipe de los Uchiha. El miedo en la Otsutsuki se incrementó, cuando Sasuke aferró aún mas sus dedos contra la garganta de ella, señal de que pensaba destrozarle el cuello.

— Sasuke-kun... — murmulló repentinamente la hada de cerezos — ... Por favor... No lo hagas...

El Uchiha recuperó un momento la cordura, y volvió su mirada a la princesa hada. Sakura le veía cansadamente desde el suelo, con aquellos esmeraldas opacados del cansancio. Sasuke, de alguna manera, pudo leer la súplica en la mirada de aquella hermosa ninfa. El azabache sabía que, a través de aquellos increíbles esmeraldas, Sakura le pedía que no le hiciera daño a aquella anteriormente temible dictadora de Wintersun. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

— Sakura — masculló el pelinegro — Es muy peligroso dejarla con vida. No sabemos si volverá a atacar — sentenció Sasuke.

— Tal vez... Pero aún así, te suplico que no lo hagas... Ella es mi madre, después de todo... — afirmó cansadamente la ninfa.

El moreno gruñó oscuramente, y apretó aún más el agarre en la aterrorizada peliblanca.

— ¡Deja de ser tan políticamente correcta, Sakura! ¡Ésta bruja es nuestra enemiga! ¡Si la dejamos con vida, provocará más problemas de los que de por sí ya ha causado! — le reprendió Sasuke a Sakura.

La ninfa, con un poco de dificultad, asintió.

— Lo sé... Pero también sé que tú no permitirás que éso suceda... Si realmente me amas, mi Dulce Príncipe... Por favor... Te lo suplico... Déjala ir...

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula. ¿Acaso aquella ninfa rosada hablaba en serio? ¿Dejar viva a uno de sus antagonistas más poderosos? ¿La hechicera más poderosa de toda la historia? No podrían saber qué nexos tenía con aquel misterioso enmascarado, llamado Onikage, ni mucho menos si Magnus Chaos estaba detrás de todo ello. Dejar viva a Kaguya es darle la sentencia de muerte a Terra, y muy posiblemente al Universo Entero.

No obstante, al final, Sasuke arrojó violentamente a Kaguya al suelo, resquebrajando un poco el terreno al impacto del cuerpo de la peliblanca. La pseudo/diosa apenas y pudo gemir de dolor, cuando sintió cómo todos sus huesos fueron hechos polvo. El moreno, por su lado, se movilizó prontamente para tomar a la lesionada princesa hada entre sus brazos. Sasuke recargó el pequeño cuerpo de la hada de cerezos contra su musculoso pecho, y acomodó el cuerpo de su pequeña en su regazo.

— Gracias... Sasuke-kun... — musitó dulcemente Sakura, acurrucándose, como podía, en el cuello de su amado.

Sasuke no respondió. Simplemente abrazó protectoramente a la hermosa ninfa.

Kaguya pronto se vio rodeada de Kakashi, Guy, Tenten, Shizune, y Neji. Los dos monarcas de Spira veían indiferentes a la malherida peliblanca, mientras que Tenten y Neji mostraban una faz hostil para con la matriarca Otsutsuki. Shizune, por su parte, veía tristemente a aquella bella reina, la cual alguna vez fue hermana de su mentora, Tsunade Senju. Era increíble cómo una dulce y amorosa princesa de Iridia se había convertido en la despiadada y malvada reina que actualmente era Kaguya.

Kakashi extendió su Claymore al cuello de la Otsutsuki, con una faz de determinación.

— Kaguya Otsutsuki... Si por mí fuera, aquí mismo te quitaría la vida — sentenció el Paladín — Sin embargo, eres la madre de la amada de Sasuke Uchiha, mi ahijado. Por tanto, quedarás bajo arresto, por tus crímenes contra la humanidad. Pagarás tus delitos con obras comunitarias — dictó el imponente rey de Medel.

— Sir Kakashi — llamó Sakura al peliplata, apenas con un hilillo de voz, y sin poder voltearlo a mirar.

El rey dirigió sus oscuros orbes a la magullada pelirrosa.

— ... Déjela ir... Por favor... — pidió la ninfa.

El peliplata se sorprendió por la petición de la joven ninfa.

— Sakura-hime... No podemos hacer éso. Kaguya es muy peligrosa para dejarla en libertad. Ella representa una verdadera amenaza a Wu y a Medel, así como a todo el Continente de Spira, y al resto del mundo. Dejarle libre sería un suicidio — afirmó el rey de la ciudad más grande de Spira.

— No será así — afirmó la Haruno — Sasuke-kun y yo no permitiremos que así suceda... — determinó débilmente la ninfa — Por favor... Sólo déjela ir...

Kakashi estaba dudoso de dejar ir a aquella hada oscura, pero un asentimiento por parte de Sasuke convenció al peliplata. El rey de Medel retiró su larga espada del cuello de la Otsutsuki, y la enterró en el demolido suelo.

— Bien. Demando, entonces, que Wintersun se retire de inmediato de mi tierra — espetó Kakashi.

Nagato, Tayuya y Kabuto pronto aparecieron para auxiliar a su reina, ambos bastante lesionados. Los dos Uzumaki tomaron a la peliblanca en brazos, y la levantaron con algo de dificultad.

— Kaguya-sama... Todos nuestros ejércitos fueron diezmados — le comunicó el médico peligris a la reina — No tenemos más apoyos... Estamos en desventaja total.

Kaguya fulminó con la mirada al Yakushi, quien se amedrentó bastante.

— Gracias por anunciar lo obvio, estúpido — masculló la temible reina.

— Kaguya. Retira a tus hombres de Medel. Ahora — le amenazó Kakashi.

Los Cuatro Grandes Dragones Elementales también aterrizaron muy cerca de donde se hallaba la malherida peliblanca, junto con sus sirvientes, y gruñeron a modo de amenaza. Kaguya sabía que había perdido la batalla, y que, si no se retiraba, terminaría muerta. Por el momento, lo más sensato sería hacer una retirada de emergencia. Ya pensaría en cómo volver a invadir Spira, y ultrajar nuevamente Medel.

— Nagato... Nos vamos... — articuló la reina entre su dolor, para después soltar un gemido.

El Uzumaki aludido asintió. Nagato, Tayuya, y Kabuto tomaron a su reina, y se separaron un buen tramo de Kakashi y los demás. Como pudo, Kaguya invocó a uno de sus tantos demonios alados, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes.

— Kaguya — le llamó fríamente Sasuke.

La peliblanca volvió sus cansados ojos al Uchiha, amedrentándose al ver aquellas obsidianas llenas de odio.

— Más te vale que no vuelvas a Spira, ni mucho menos que intentes raptar a Sakura de nuevo. La próxima vez que te vea... Te mataré — amenazó hostilmente Sasuke.

Kaguya sintió cómo una criogenizante corriente recorrió su espalda. Era increíble cómo aquel Uchiha podía emanar aquel instinto asesino tan terrible. Así que, aún con miedo, Kaguya asintió muy levemente. Nagato, Tayuya, y Kabuto subieron de un salto al demonio de Kaguya, mientras cargaban a su reina al lomo de la bestia, y pronto emprendieron vuelo de vuelta a Wintersun. El demonio de la Otsutsuki se perdió en el horizonte.

La batalla estaba ganada, para Sasuke y los demás. Sin embargo, la guerra estaba lejos de terminar, y éso lo sabía un enmascarado que vio todo desde su diabólica esfera de cristal.

— Hmp... Malditos cobardes... — masculló Onikage — No tuvieron los huevos para matar a ésa inmunda perra.

El Ojos de Diablo bebió el restante de aquella sangre, y arrojó la copa a lo lejos, la cual se fragmentó en miles de pedazos. El Demonio de Ojos Rojos desvaneció aquella imagen proyectada en el gigantesco orbe de cristal, mediante su caleidoscopio en sus pupilas, y ahora la esfera mostró a tres hombres encapuchados que veían la pelea desde lo lejos de Spira.

— Homura. Koharu. Danzō — enunció con voz oscura Onikage.

— A sus órdenes, Onikage-sama — reverenciaron los aludidos, en aquella imagen de la esfera de cristal.

— Supongo que están al tanto de lo que sucedió en Spira. ¿Cierto? — cuestionó retóricamente el Uchiha.

Los tres asintieron.

— En efecto. Ni Sakura-hime ni Sasuke-ōjisama eliminaron a Kaguya Otsutsuki. ¿Desea que nosotros lo hagamos? — preguntó el anciano pelinegro.

Sorpresivamente, Onikage negó.

— No. Por ahora, Kaguya es un cero a la izquierda. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse — refirió el demonio de Ojos Sangre — Pasaremos al Plan B.

Los sirvientes de Onikage se sorprendieron un poco. Si mal no recuerdan ellos, el Uchiha jamás les comentó sobre un proyecto alterno.

— ¿A qué se refiere, mi Lord? — preguntó ahora el anciano peligris.

— Muy simple... La princesa Sakura ahora está malherida, y su caballero en armadura brillante no se separará de ella. Kaguya está igual o peor que su hija, así que no representa un peligro real. Nuestra próxima misión, será abrir el _**Portal de la Creación**_ , y subsecuentemente, del _**Mundo Sin Límite**_. Y éso solo es posible con el Árbol de la Vida.

— ¿Se refiere al árbol en el medio del Edén? — inquirió Koharu, la mujer del grupo — ¿Qué acaso no era un mito?

— No. Se encuentra en el medio de la Isla del Origen. Robaré todo aquel increíble poder del Mundo Sin Límite, y sobrepasaré los poderes de aquella bruja, Kaguya. Yo mismo me encargaré de asesinarla — enunció fríamente el enmascarado.

Los tres hombres volvieron a asentir.

— Entendido. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, para con nosotros, Onikage-sama? — preguntaron los tres.

— De momento, vigilen la actividad de Kaguya. No queremos sorpresas de aquella loca. Yo les haré saber cuando todo esté listo. Y cuando llegue el momento, atacaremos a Wintersun, y mataremos a Kaguya. Ésa Magia AntiMateria será toda mía — añadió Onikage.

— Como ordene, mi Lord — replicaron los sirvientes del demonio, desapareciendo de la imagen.

Onikage se levantó de su tétrico asiento, y se encaminó a la salida de aquella helada cueva. El viento austral sopló sus cabellos revueltos oscuros, y el Uchiha mostró al mundo sus orbes negros.

— Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, Sasuke Uchiha. Tan sólo espera un poco más — masculló Onikage.

El demonio se perdió en un Portal Espacio/Tiempo. El mundo, lejos de estar en paz, pronto conocería una nueva era de terror absoluto.

.

.

 **...**

 **Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer éste episodio.**

 **La verdad, no quedé muy satisfecha con la pelea entre Sakura y Kaguya. Siento que debía incluir mayores detalles, ataques, hechizos, etc. Sin embargo, a veces siento que soy demasiado repetitiva cuando se trata de explicar cómo es que yo visualizo las batallas. Siento que me cuesta demasiado trabajo hacer referencia a cada uno de los movimientos, y explicar a detalle cada ataque es lo que más se me complica. Siendo honesta, soy pésima para las peleas. Simplemente, no es mi fuerte.**

 **Lo otro, es que opté por no dar demasiados detalles de los otros sirvientes de Kaguya, no al menos, cómo se desarrollaron las peleas con ellos. Si me extendía en cada pelea, el capítulo terminaría siendo de unas cincuenta mil palabras LOL.**

 **En cualquier caso, espero que a ustedes, mis estimados lectores, les haya agradado el capítulo. Nos vemos dentro de quince días, linduras ;)**


	37. Memorias Olvidadas: El Ascenso del Drago

**Memorias Olvidadas:** El Ascenso del Dragón Escarlata ( **Capítulo XXXVII** ).

Sakura poco a poco se despertó de su inconsciencia. La ninfa abrió sus hermosos orbes esmeralda, y divisó un techo un tanto deteriorado. La princesa hada se incorporó de golpe, y examinó el área donde se hallaba actualmente. Sakura pronto se dio cuenta de que las paredes tenían unos grabados de seres mitológicos, asociados a la cultura Shaolin, y además había algunas estatuas de dragones, un tanto deterioradas por el tiempo. La ninfa se hallaba dentro de una especie de pagoda, quizá era un monasterio Shaolin.

Sakura, al levantarse, dejó caer una manta abrigadora al suelo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, por lo que se sonrojó un poco, y se cubrió con sus finos brazos. No obstante, en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama, donde había descansado por unas cuantas horas, la pelirrosa halló un nuevo vestido, muy parecido a los que solía usar ella, salvo que éste era un poco menos escotado, y de tonalidad magenta claro. Igualmente, en aquella mesa había unas zapatillas de tonalidad blanco, idénticas a las que estaba usando Sakura hasta antes de luchar contra la reina Otsutsuki.

Sakura tomó el largo vestido en sus brazos, y lo examinó durante algunos segundos. El vestido era muy bello y elegante. La tela parecía ser hecha de una seda extremadamente cara, propia de la vestimenta usada por la realeza. De hecho, probablemente si se vendía aquella prenda, se alimentaría a una familia entera por al menos unos cuántos meses. Ni siquiera en su jerarquía como monarca, Sakura había tenido un vestido así de elegante, fino, y caro. La ninfa no pudo evitar maravillarse por aquel impresionantemente hermoso vestido, y como una niña con un juguete nuevo, pronto se colocó aquella prenda de vestir.

Sakura sintió maravillada la suave y delicada tela de aquella prenda de vestir. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, y resaltaba su perfecta figura, de un modo discreto y elegante. Sin embargo, después Sakura reaccionó, y se preguntó quién realmente habría colocado aquella vestimenta junto a la pequeña mesa, al lado de la cama donde descansaba. De pronto, Sakura recordó que había quedado inconsciente de la batalla que tuvo con su madre, y que el príncipe de los Uchiha la estaba sosteniendo entre sus musculosos brazos. La ninfa entonces se levantó de su sitio, se colocó aquellas Ballerinas de la mesa, y salió a paso veloz de aquella habitación donde había reposado. Lo único que tenía en mente Sakura, en ése preciso instante, era hallar a su Dulce Príncipe. Por algún motivo desconocido, la hermosa hada sintió una angustia.

No obstante, su preocupación pronto se disipó, al ver al último de los Uchiha sentado a la orilla de aquel sitio donde ambos se encontraban. Sakura se dio cuenta de que se hallaban dentro de un templo dañado, aunque aún en pie. Sasuke estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, y bebía constantemente de aquella botija de alcohol que solía portar. Y para sorpresa de la ninfa, el Uchiha también fumaba un puro. La hermosa princesa hada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y frunció el entrecejo, pues le preocupaba que su amado Sasuke-kun se enfermara por estar fumando de aquel puro.

Casi a estampidas, Sakura pronto se acercó al azabache, y se colocó a su lado, aún de pie. Y entonces, Sakura se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca de molestia total. El azabache, al cabo de un tiempo, se percató de la presencia de la princesa de Iridia, y clavó sus obsidianas extrañados en las molestas esmeraldas de la bella ninfa.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! — le preguntó la pelirrosa, bastante enojada.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces. No comprendía porqué su Cerezo estaba tan molesta.

— Solamente estoy relajándome un poco. Ya sabes. Ha sido un día bastante agitado — aludió el moreno.

Sakura bufó enojada. No sabía si Sasuke era tonto, o se hacía. Sin embargo, la mirada extrañada del moreno le dijo que realmente él no entendía nada.

— ¡No me refiero a éso! — repeló un poco agresiva Sakura.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡¿Por qué estás fumando ésa cosa?! — le cuestionó irritada la ninfa, a la vez que apuntaba inquisidoramente al puro que consumía.

Sasuke volvió su mirada al habano que tenía encendido, y en su mano derecha. El Uchiha volvió su mirada a su amada princesa hada, y después al cigarrillo, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, unas cuántas veces. Con cada transición, Sakura se enojaba aún más de lo que de por sí ya estaba. Sasuke se colocó el puro en la boca, y le dio una fumada al habano, mientras que Sakura sentía cómo le hervía la sangre. El moreno expulsó el humo del puro, y volvió su mirada calmada a su muy enojada Flor de Cerezo.

— Suelo fumarme un cigarro cuando estoy bastante estresado. Son deliciosos — enunció calmadamente el moreno, muy para el enojo de la ninfa — ¿Quieres un poco? — le preguntó, extendiéndole el habano.

Sin embargo, tan pronto Sasuke estiró su brazo, para ofrecerle el cigarro a Sakura, la hada tomó agresivamente aquel puro, y a continuación la hermosa ninfa azotó con violencia aquel habano, y lo pisoteó varias veces, y con odio, como si se tratase de una cucaracha. Sasuke se sorprendió bastante del actuar de su novia, pero prefirió no cuestionar las acciones de la muy enojada hada de cerezos. Sakura fulminó con su mirada al Uchiha, y se aproximó aún más a él.

— ¿Algún motivo como para que te desquites con el cigarro, Cerezo? — inquirió diligentemente el moreno.

— ¡No quiero que vuelvas a fumar ésa cosa! — le demandó agresivamente Sakura — ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

El azabache arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó extrañado Sasuke.

— ¡Por que no quiero que la fumes, y punto! — dictaminó Sakura.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Hace mucho que no me fumaba un cigarro. Antes solía fumarme al menos dos al día.

Si Sasuke trataba de convencer a su niña, definitivamente no lo había logrado. Por el contrario. La hermosa hada se enojó aún más, y gruñó bastante iracunda.

— ¡Ah! ¡Vaya! ¡¿Así que te gusta hacerme enojar, eh?! — interrogó Sakura, demasiado encolerizada.

— ¿Hacerte enojar? No intento hacerte enfadar, Sakura. Simplemente te cuento lo que suelo hacer en mi tiempo libre — se defendió patéticamente el moreno.

— ¡Como sea! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a fumar ésa cosa! ¡¿Entendido?! — le exigió la pelirrosa.

Sasuke nuevamente parpadeó unas cuántas veces. ¿A dónde quería llegar ésa preciosa ninfa?

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó otra vez el Uchiha.

— ¡Porque no me gusta que fumes! ¡Júrame que no lo volverás a hacer! — espetó la ninfa.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que realmente pudo haberse enamorado de una chica tan agresiva como Sakura... Oh... Claro... Porque es una chica muy hermosa, dulce, y amorosa, al menos cuando quería serlo.

— ¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! — replicó el moreno, levantando su tono de voz — Carajo. No sé por qué te molesta tanto — masculló el azabache, desviando la mirada al horizonte.

Sakura suspiró para calmarse. Sabía que Sasuke también era de corta paciencia, y que no comprendía el porqué ella le pedía que dejara de fumar. No era que Sakura propiamente detestara tener un novio fumador, sino que a la princesa hada le preocupaba que su Dulce Príncipe se enfermara de algún cáncer incurable. Sakura prefería ser torturada de la peor manera existente, antes de que su querido Sasuke-kun terminara enfermo.

La hermosa hada se colocó a las espaldas del apuesto príncipe Uchiha, y se arrodilló. Sakura enredó sus delicados y finos brazos frente al pecho del ahora enojado moreno, y lo estrechó contra ella. La ninfa abrazó la cabeza de su amado pelinegro contra sus pechos, y depositó un suave beso en aquella revoltosa cabellera de Sasuke. El Uchiha, en un principio, se rehusaba a corresponder la muestra de afecto de su hermosa princesa hada; sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo, Sasuke se rindió ante los encantos de la hada. Simplemente le era imposible al heredero de los Uchiha el poder resistirse al amor de su Cerezo, pues ella era su debilidad.

— Sasuke-kun. Solamente prométeme que no volverás a fumar — le pidió Sakura, en un susurro — No lo hago porque quiera controlarte. Me preocupa que algún día te llegues a enfermar. No soportaría el verte enfermo — musitó dulcemente Sakura, abrazando a su amado, como si fuera su bebé.

El azabache también suspiró, y tomó aquellas manos entrelazadas de la ninfa con su mano derecha, cubriéndolas completamente con su palma y sus dedos.

— Está bien, Cerezo. Lamento haber levantado la voz. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer — replicó Sasuke, con voz suave.

Sakura sonrió, y rodeó el poderoso cuerpo de Sasuke, hasta que quedó de frente hacia él. Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre las musculosas piernas de su amado príncipe, y rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos. La hada besó los labios de Sasuke, pese a que el moreno aún tenía el sabor del humo del puro, aunque Sakura ignoró ello, y continuó besando aquellos cálidos labios del hombre de su vida. Sasuke enredó sus fuertes brazos en la espalda baja de su pequeña, y la estrechó contra su fornido cuerpo, correspondiendo el afectivo gesto de su niña.

Tras unos segundos, ambos separaron sus labios, aunque Sakura depositó un último beso en los labios de su Sasuke-kun, y se recostó sobre su musculoso cuerpo.

— Por cierto... ¿Dónde estamos, Sasuke-kun? — le preguntó curiosa la ninfa, mientras se acurrucaba sobre el hombro izquierdo del azabache.

Sasuke estrechó a la hermosa ninfa entre sus brazos.

— Estamos en la Provincia de Nan Long. Al NorOeste de Terra.

— ¿Nan Long? ¿No es acaso aquí donde antes existía uno de los mayores templos de los Shaolin? — inquirió la bella ninfa.

El moreno asintió.

— Así es. Nos encontramos en el Templo del Dragón — aludió el azabache — Aquí fue donde yo recibí mi entrenamiento como un monje guerrero.

— ¿En serio? — exclamó emocionada la hada, y con una sonrisa — Pero, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

— Necesitábamos un tiempo a solas, o al menos yo lo necesitaba a tu lado — respondió Sasuke.

— Oh. Ya veo — murmulló tiernamente la ninfa — Por cierto, ¿Tú conseguiste éste vestido? — le preguntó.

Sakura se señaló la prenda de vestir, con su dedo izquierdo. Sasuke asintió nuevamente.

— Sí. Tus ropas estaba severamente dañadas, así que opté por conseguirte un nuevo vestido — explicó el moreno.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Ésta clase de prendas son muy caras y exclusivas. No es fácil conseguir un vestido de éstas telas — refirió la ninfa.

— Lo hice de paso, mientras viajábamos a éste lugar.

— Y, ¿Cuánto te gastaste en ésta prenda? Debió haberte costado una fortuna, teniendo en cuenta la calidad de la tela — dijo Sakura, mientras palpaba la fina seda de su vestimenta.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Qué importa. Yo quería comprártelo. Cuando lo vi exhibido, supe que lucirías increíble en ése vestido. Y no me equivoqué en mis predicciones — enunció Sasuke, con una sonrisa ladina, mientras observaba a Sakura.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente, y besó cortamente los labios de su querido príncipe Uchiha.

— Pero con ésto pudiste haber comprado alimento para mucha gente, Sasuke-kun. No deberías hacer gastos innecesarios — le regañó amorosamente Sakura.

— Era necesario comprarlo, Cerezo. No ibas a andar desnuda por doquier. ¿Cierto? — preguntó el moreno, con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura rodó los ojos. De nuevo, los celos de Sasuke se hacían presentes.

— Claro que no, bobo. Sin embargo, pudiste haber comprado algo más económico — le contestó la ninfa.

— Considéralo como el regalo de cumpleaños de todos éstos seis años que no pude estar presente — dijo el Uchiha.

Sakura acarició la mejilla derecha de su amado, con su mano izquierda, y después se fundió en un beso con su Dulce Príncipe, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke. El moreno correspondió el gesto, y estrechó a la hermosa hada contra su torso. Y cuando se separaron del beso, Sakura se recostó de nuevo de perfil, contra el hombro izquierdo de aquel apuesto Uchiha, siendo abrazada por éste con aquellos musculosos brazos. Sakura enredó su delgado brazo por el fuerte pecho de Sasuke, y plantó un amoroso beso en la mejilla de su príncipe.

— Y, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste entrenando en éste sitio, Sasu-chan? — preguntó en un susurro la bella ninfa.

El Uchiha exhaló oxígeno, con algo de nostalgia. Regularmente no solía contar sus experiencias personales con alguien. De hecho, nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con Kakashi o Tenten. El rey de Medel sabía algunos detalles, más que nada porque sus hombres estaban esparcidos por todo Terra, y eventualmente compartían mucha información con el Hatake. Fuera de ello, nadie sabía de la verdadera historia de Sasuke.

No obstante, para Sakura no debían existir secretos. Al menos aquello pensaba el moreno, así que decidió narrarle toda su historia.

— Sucedió hace casi seis años... — musitó el moreno.

.

* * *

.

 **Año MCDLXIII: Trece años tras el inicio de la Gran Guerra.**

 _Sasuke golpeó a un enorme demonio en el vientre, mediante lo cual hizo que aquel gigante cíclope al que combatía vomitara una cantidad impresionante de sangre morada, y que se arrodillara sumamente adolorido. Cuando el gigante calló en sus rodillas, Sasuke se acercó amenazadoramente al demonio, y enterró sus puños en el musculoso vientre del gigante. El moreno, a continuación, aferró su agarre en la destrozada carne del demonio, y levantó por lo alto al gigantesco cíclope. Y de un sólo movimiento, el azabache partió en dos al colosal monstruo, con lo cual esparció vísceras y sangre por doquier. Incluso, la sangre del demonio bañó completamente al pequeño Uchiha._

 _Sasuke arrojó los restos del gigante a lo lejos, y volvió su mirada a un grupo de Shinobis, pertenecientes al ejército de Wintersun. Los Ninjas se quedaron impresionados por el tremendo poder del pequeño pelinegro, o mejor dicho_ _ **relativamente**_ _pequeño. Sasuke, de hecho, era bastante alto para su edad, y_ _ **demasiado**_ _musculoso para sus trece años. Sus fuertes brazos podían partir en dos la tierra, y sacudir el planeta entero con un azote de aquellas poderosas manos. Hasta hace unos segundos, un grupo de diez gigantes habían atacado al príncipe de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, Sasuke probó ser un formidable oponente, al descuartizar completamente a los enormes cíclopes, únicamente usando sus poderosos brazos._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Quién de ustedes quiere morir ahora? — cuestionó hostilmente el moreno._

 _El grupo de Shinobis se sintieron amedrentados, por un mocoso de no más de trece años. Sin embargo, no contaron con que aquel Uchiha sería nada más, y nada menos, que el legítimo heredero al trono del Clan del Fuego. El más poderoso de todo Terra. Realmente fue una verdadera estupidez el haber enfrentado prepotentemente al errante azabache, pues el pelinegro había acabado con una legión entera de soldados, por su propia cuenta. Sasuke chocó ambos puños frente a su pecho, y envió una colosal Onda de Choque a miles de kilómetros de distancia a la redonda._

 _Armándose de valor, el grupo de Shinobis, del ejército de Wintersun, lanzaron un grito de guerra, y se abalanzaron contra el pequeño moreno. Sasuke, entre golpes y patadas, pronto diezmó al grupo de Ninjas, quienes a pesar de lograr infligirle heridas por todo el cuerpo a Sasuke no pudieron rivalizar con la tremenda endurancia y fortaleza del príncipe de los Uchiha. Sasuke golpeó a uno de ellos en el rostro, con lo cual le destrozó la cabeza al Shinobi, y lo mandó a volar contra una pila de escombros. Después, Sasuke le dio una Patada de Giro al rostro de otro Ninja, igualmente destrozándole la testa en el acto, y mandándolo a volar al horizonte._

 _Dos Shinobis se abalanzaron contra Sasuke, y enterraron sus ninjatos en el pecho del Uchiha. No obstante, para sorpresa de ambos Ninjas, Sasuke se mantuvo como sin nada, pese a que un hilillo de sangre salió de la comisura de sus labios. El moreno tomó ambos cuellos de los Shinobis, y se los apretó con increíble fuerza, hasta que escuchó cómo los huesos de la columna tronaban. Sasuke azotó los cuerpos de los Shinobis malheridos en el suelo, y estampó su pie derecho en cada espalda de los Ninjas, con lo cual atravesó limpiamente los cuerpos de ambos guerreros, y sacudió violentamente el terreno._

 _El moreno volvió su mirada a un grupo de hadas, quienes también le observaban atemorizados. El Uchiha les hizo una señal de que se acercaran, con un par de dedos, aunque los Silfos se quedaron en su sitio, además de que retrocedían poco a poco. Sasuke caminó igualmente hacia las hadas, con un rostro de asesino sádico, y se tronaba constantemente los nudillos._

— _Cometieron el peor error de sus vidas al enfrentarme, bola de maricas — siseó el intimidante Uchiha — Les prometo que ésto les va a doler bastante... — amenazó._

 _Uno de los tantos Silfos se armó de valor, y concentró una Estrella de Neutrones, de al menos dos metros de diámetro. El hada arrojó aquella Estrella Colapsada contra el príncipe de los Uchiha, quien ni se movió del sitio. Cuando se dispersó toda la Radiación Gamma, emitida por la detonación de la Estrella de Neutrones, se vio la silueta de Sasuke sin mayores daños en su cuerpo, salvo algunas quemaduras menores, y las ropas un poco desgastadas. El moreno observó unos segundos su cuerpo, y después volvió su mirada criogenizante a aquellos Silfos._

 _El resto de las hadas bombardearon al moreno con cuanto hechizo podían, en un intento de abrumar al príncipe de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, de aquella cortina de luz, provocada por los ataques, Sasuke salió corriendo contra los Silfos. El moreno dio un enorme salto de unos diez metros de distancia, y se lanzó contra el grupo de hadas. Cuando el moreno aterrizó, chocó ambas manos en el suelo, y produjo un catastrófico terremoto a escala de todo el planeta entero. Muchos del ejército de Silfos quedaron sepultados bajo toneladas de roca y tierra, mientras que otros inevitablemente murieron cuando la Onda de Choque que produjo Sasuke, en aquel ataque con sus manos, chocó contra sus cuerpos. La zanja de escombros que creó Sasuke con sus manos se extendió por cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, al igual que la gigantesca ola de tierra que le acompañó al ataque._

 _Uno de los últimos Silfos que quedaban en pie acometió contra el Uchiha, con una extraña espada mágica en mano, e intentó empalar la cabeza de Sasuke de una estocada. Sin embargo, el Uchiha desvió hábilmente el ataque de aquel Silfo, y le arrancó el brazo de un sólo tirón. Sasuke, entonces, enterró ambas manos en el pecho del hada, y tomó la carne del Silfo fuertemente. Y de un estiramiento, el Uchiha separó en dos mitades al hada, mediante lo cual la sangre y entrañas se esparcieron por el suelo._

 _El resto de las hadas atacaron valientemente a Sasuke, aunque también sufrieron un destino similar al del Silfo descuartizado. Y entre violentos y brutales golpes, Sasuke destrozó, literalmente, al resto de las hadas guerreras, quienes cayeron al suelo en una verdadera pila de vísceras, y partes del cuerpo destazadas. El último de las hadas fue derribado por el moreno, y fue golpeado una y otra vez en el rostro, mientras aún estaba derribado, hasta que no quedó más que un montón de sesos destrozados, y una enorme mancha de sangre en el tierroso suelo de aquel lugar._

 _Cuando finalmente el hada quedó destruido, Sasuke se limpió sus manos llenas de sangre, con las ropas del asesinado Silfo, y se incorporó calmadamente, totalmente quitado de penas. A continuación, Sasuke observó que sus provisiones habían sido robadas... Otra vez. El Uchiha gruñó molesto, y estampó su pie en el suelo, frustrado de que ahora tendría que pasar un día más sin poder comer._

 _Cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de retirarse del sitio, a conseguir de cualquier modo algo de alimento, unos pausados y largos aplausos se escucharon a lo lejos, y la intensidad se incrementaba gradualmente, señal de que aquel ser se estaba acercando al príncipe de los Uchiha. Por pura inercia, Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia donde provenían dichos aplausos, y divisó a una mujer._

 _La susodicha mujer era bastante alta, quizá de un metro ochenta de estatura. Tenía cabello negro, recogido en un sólo chongo. Sus ojos eran café intenso. La mujer vestía prendas propias de las monjas guerreras de alto rango, por lo que Sasuke dedujo que era una de las maestras Shaolin. Sasuke se quedó en su sitio, alerta a cualquier señal de hostilidad por parte de aquella monja. Sin embargo, la susodicha guerrera únicamente cruzó sus brazos en su espalda baja, y observó parsimoniosamente al príncipe del Clan del Fuego._

— _¿Tienes algún asunto conmigo, mujer? — le cuestionó hostilmente el Uchiha._

 _La mujer sonrió levemente._

— _Si no es así, entonces piérdete, monja — demandó el moreno, en el mismo tono._

— _Me temo no puedo hacer éso — replicó, al fin, la Shaolin — Y sí. Sí tengo un asunto pendiente contigo, chico._

— _Dilo entonces — demandó el príncipe Uchiha._

 _La monja estiró sus dos extremidades superiores, y extendió las palmas y dedos de sus manos. Posteriormente, la Shaolin extendió su brazo izquierdo al frente, dejando la palma de su mano boca arriba, y su otro brazo lo dobló con una simetría triangular, dejando que la punta de sus dedos tocara con su codo zurdo. La monja arqueó levemente sus piernas, y tensó sus pies en el suelo. Ante todo ello, Sasuke supo que aquella mujer estaba adquiriendo su postura de combate, lo que significaba un desafío._

— _Quiero que me demuestres qué tan fuerte eres realmente, príncipe Uchiha — demandó la pelinegra._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No sabía cómo es que aquella mujer sabía quién realmente era él._

— _¡¿Cómo es que sabes mi verdadero nombre?! ¡Habla ahora, mujer! — exigió el azabache._

— _Lo sabrás cuando logres derrotarme, Uchiha — replicó la monja._

 _Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a aquella alta monja. No obstante, después se sacudió las manos, y caminó en dirección a la impasiva guerrera. Sasuke se detuvo cuando quedó a unos cinco metros de la Shaolin, y se tronó los nudillos, al igual que se estiraba los músculos de su cuerpo. El Uchiha, al final, estampó sus puños frente a su pecho, y envió una colosal Onda de Choque a más allá de la mitad del planeta Terra, sorprendiendo bastante a la monja guerrera en el proceso._

— _Voy a reconocer tu valentía, mujer — habló el moreno — Aunque muchos otros dirían que eres una verdadera estúpida, al confrontar a uno de los Uchiha._

 _La monja pronto recuperó su semblante, y recuperó su postura de combate, dispuesta a probar las habilidades de aquel poderoso pelinegro._

— _No cabe duda alguna. Realmente eres un Uchiha — susurró emocionada la monja, muy para la sorpresa del ojinegro._

 _No obstante, Sasuke pasó por alto el cumplido de la pelinegra, y adquirió su postura de combate, aunque demasiado simple a comparación de la Shaolin._

— _Hmp. Veo que sabes bastante del Clan de los Uchiha, pese a que nos mantuvimos lo mayor posible en el anonimato. Espero que sepas también que somos bastante poderosos en combate — aludió el moreno._

 _La monja asintió._

— _Lo sé. Y es por ésa precisa razón que tengo que comprobar qué tan fuerte realmente eres, príncipe Uchiha._

— _Muy bien. Te daré entonces el privilegio de morir a mis manos, monja — concluyó el moreno._

 _Sasuke esperó a que aquella alta e imponente monja le atacara. Sin embargo, cuando la monja no movió un sólo músculo de su posición, el azabache se hartó, y acometió él mismo contra la Shaolin, dispuesto a acabar con la altiva pelinegra de un sólo golpe._

 _Desafortunadamente, lo que no se esperó Sasuke es que cuando él arrojó un puñetazo al rostro de la Shaolin, la monja desviara aquel poderoso golpe con la mano. La pelinegra, a continuación, golpeó fuertemente el rostro del moreno, mandándolo arrastrando por el suelo. Sasuke impactó contra una enorme roca, la cual se hizo pedazos, pero pronto se reincorporó sorprendido, y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios. El moreno se limpió la sangre, y clavó su heladora mirada en la monja._

 _Sasuke retomó su postura de combate, y se arrojó de nuevo contra la monja. El moreno soltó unos cuantos puñetazos al rostro de la Shaolin, mas sin en cambio la pelinegra desviaba, evadía, y contrarrestaba cada uno de los golpes de Sasuke. El principal problema para el moreno era que aquella maestra monja era demasiado rápida, y luchaba estratégicamente, comparado con el estilo violento y agresivo que solía usar Sasuke Uchiha. Más que nada, porque Sasuke no pudo completar su entrenamiento con su padre, y actualmente se dedicaba a sobrevivir en las calles._

 _Sasuke dio un giro sobre sus pies, e intentó conectar una Patada Giratoria al rostro de aquella monja. Sin embargo, predeciblemente, la maestra Shaolin se inclinó un poco hacia sus espaldas, y evadió la patada del moreno, para a continuación atrapar en su brazo derecho la pierna del Uchiha. Una vez que aquella monja abrió las defensas del moreno, ésta utilizó una barrida de su pie derecho, para derribar a Sasuke, y después golpeó al Uchiha con un Lin Wan Quan en la espalda. El Uchiha rodó lejos de la proximidad de aquella pelinegra, y se reincorporó prontamente._

 _La maestra Shaolin recuperó su postura de combate, y encaró al pelinegro. Entretanto, Sasuke se sintió profundamente irritado de no poder conectar ni aún un sólo ataque contra aquella molesta mujer, quien prácticamente barría el suelo con el cuerpo de él. Bastante molesto, Sasuke acometió de nuevo contra la monja. Primero, Sasuke intentó fintar a la guerrera dracónica con un puñetazo al rostro. Sin embargo, cuando vio cómo la pelinegra se agachó para evadir el ataque, Sasuke usó su puño opuesto, e intentó golpear la mandíbula de la maestra guerrera. No obstante, aquella pelinegra vio las intenciones de Sasuke, y se echó en un mortal hacia atrás. Y para sorpresa del príncipe de los Uchiha, la monja guerrera conectó su pie derecho en el rostro del heredero del Clan del Fuego._

 _Sasuke salió volando unos cuántos metros en el aire, y se impactó fuertemente contra el suelo. El moreno gruñó al caer, aunque fue más del enojo que de dolor. El Uchiha se incorporó de nuevo, y se retiró la sangre que salía de su nariz, al igual que la que emanaba del costado de sus labios. Al ver que realmente no podía igualar el estilo de combate de aquella monja guerrera, Sasuke azotó sus manos sobre el demolido terreno, y sacudió vehementemente el suelo. Aquella monja tuvo que arquear aún más sus pies, con el fin de poder mantener su balance._

 _Cuando el terremoto que provocó Sasuke cesó, un enorme grupo de rocas se encontraban apiladas en la zanja de escombros que produjo el moreno. El Uchiha agarró una de aquellas rocas, sin dificultad alguna, y la arrojó en contra de la Shaolin. Sin embargo, la pelinegra se encarreró un poco, y pateó directamente aquella enorme roca, mediante lo cual pulverizó completamente aquella colosal piedra. Al ver que aquella monja había desintegrado la roca que arrojó, Sasuke lanzó dos de ellas al mismo tiempo, aunque corrieron con el mismo destino que las anteriores. La Shaolin golpeó una con un puño, pulverizándola al instante, y pateó la otra con una Patada De Giro Aérea, bastante acrobática, enviándola de regreso al príncipe del Clan del Fuego. Sasuke la destrozó de un manotazo._

 _No obstante, cuando aquella monja guerrera había recuperado su postura de combate, ya tenía al frente al pequeño pelinegro. Sasuke atacó agresiva y rápidamente a la Shaolin, repartiendo golpes por doquier. Desafortunadamente, para el príncipe Uchiha, la pelinegra era demasiado rápida en sus movimientos, lo cual le permitía eludir, desviar, y redirigir cada vehemente ataque por parte de Sasuke. Aún así, en una de las tantas distracciones de aquella monja, Sasuke logró atrapar el cuello de la Shaolin, para, a continuación, levantarla del mismo._

 _Sin embargo, cuando el moreno intentó romperle el cuello a la guerrera, ésta atrapó el cuello de Sasuke con las piernas, y dio una vuelta en el aire. Con ello, el Uchiha salió proyectado contra el suelo, en donde se estampó violentamente. Cuando el pelinegro estaba en el piso, la maestra monja levantó por lo alto su pie, intentando golpear el pecho del moreno con una Patada de Hacha. Sasuke, sin embargo, detuvo el golpe de la Shaolin, y arrojó con un lanzamiento a la misma a lo lejos, aunque aquella mujer dio una voltereta en el aire, y recuperó su postura de combate, una vez que aterrizó en el suelo, y que había encarado al moreno._

 _Así, ambos peleadores lucharon durante, aproximadamente, un par de horas. Sasuke tenía bastantes energías para seguir luchando, gracias a su estamina infinita. Sin embargo, aquella monja no le había permitido siquiera asestarle un sólo golpe, más allá del agarre que Sasuke usó contra ella, y de hecho Sasuke era el único que había recibido golpes por todo el cuerpo. Y si bien el Uchiha no estaba severamente lastimado, ya se empezaba a hartar de la insistencia de aquella monja guerrera. Quizá debió haber entrenado en algún templo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad claro está._

 _La monja maestra, por su lado, respiraba un poco agitado, pero fuera de ello se encontraba aún en óptimas condiciones para seguir peleando. Sorpresivamente para el joven Uchiha, el último de ellos, la guerrera Shaolin adquirió una postura de combate neutral, y cruzó sus brazos en la espalda. El Uchiha, más por inercia que por convicción, también obtuvo una postura más relajada, aunque jamás bajó la guardia ante un posible ataque sorpresa de aquella extraña mujer._

— _¿Deseas continuar con ésto, príncipe Uchiha? — inquirió la alta mujer pelinegra — Podríamos hacerlo todo el día, si es que así lo deseas, aunque dudo mucho que logres siquiera golpearme, aún una sola vez._

 _El moreno gruñó, y se limpió la sangre que tenía en su frente. ¿Acaso ésa mujer se estaba burlando de su persona? Seguramente lo hacía, ya que, desde el principio, Sasuke hubiese optado por alejarse de aquella zona._

— _Debería ser yo el que haga aquella pregunta. Tú eres la que me atacó de la nada, y ahora cuestionas que si yo prefiero seguir con la pelea — espetó el Uchiha — Una de otra. O eres estúpida, o te gusta provocar a la gente._

 _La monja negó._

— _No es así, Uchiha. Mi única intención es ver qué tan hábil eres, y si realmente eres capaz de enfrentar a la reina Otsutsuki — aludió la Shaolin._

— _No tengo ningún interés en aquella bruja. Mi único objetivo es tomar venganza contra un despreciable ser de mi Clan — refirió el moreno._

 _La extraña mujer arqueó una ceja, pero después recuperó su semblante indiferente._

— _¿Un sobreviviente de tu Clan? Oh. Claro. Si no mal recuerdo, había algunos rumores de un tal Madara Uchiha, que había asesinado al Clan entero al que pertenecía — recordó la monja, sorprendiendo aún más a Sasuke — Sí. Supongo que, en tu caso, tendría más prioridad el eliminar al traidor de los Uchiha, que el derrotar a una amenaza mayor, como lo es Kaguya._

— _¿Qué sabes tú de todo éso? No es asunto tuyo, monja — expresó hostilmente el moreno._

— _En parte lo es, ya que tengo un interés peculiar en tus habilidades._

 _Sasuke no sabía exactamente qué responder. No tenía ni idea de quién era aquella mujer._

— _Volveré a hacerte la misma pregunta de hace un par de horas, monja — habló de nuevo Sasuke — ... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? Si no me das una respuesta, me largaré de aquí. ¿Quedó claro?_

 _La extraña y alta mujer supo que ya había probado lo suficiente al moreno, así que decidió dejarse de rodeos, y poner las cartas sobre la mesa._

— _Pues bien. Tengo un trato que proponerte. Confío en que te va a interesar._

 _Sasuke se mostró un poco extrañado, pero no mostró su asombro a la monja._

— _Te escucho — dijo el moreno._

— _Te ofrezco a que te conviertas en un monje guerrero. Un guerrero Shaolin. Un guerrero dragón — le comunicó la pelinegra — Te ofrezco tomarte como mi discípulo personal, y te ofrezco el entrenamiento para convertirte en el más poderoso guerrero de todos los tiempos._

 _Sasuke soltó un monosílabo, y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la monja._

— _No me interesa. Me largo de aquí. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, a estar jugando a la escuela — rebatió el moreno, comenzando a caminar lejos._

 _La monja ya se esperaba ésa clase de respuesta, teniendo en cuenta el orgullo del príncipe de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, ella también tenía un as bajo la manga._

— _Puedes irte si lo deseas — aludió la pelinegra, mientras el moreno aún se alejaba — Sin embargo, si no pudiste derrotarme a mí, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás vencer a Madara Uchiha? Yo no soy ni la mitad de fuerte que él, pero sí lo suficiente para humillarte — referenció la pelinegra._

 _Sasuke detuvo sus pasos, sintiéndose profundamente molesto de que aquella extraña mujer cuestionara sus habilidades en combate. Normalmente, Sasuke hubiese asesinado a todo aquel que osaba faltarle al respeto de ésa manera; mas sin en cambio, el Uchiha sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado con volver a atacar a aquella monja. Por más que Sasuke detestara admitirlo, la Shaolin le superaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _Aún así, Sasuke fulminó con su mirada, por encima de su hombro, a la impasiva pelinegra, y volvió a encararla de inmediato._

— _¿Qué demonios pretendes, monja? — preguntó redundantemente el moreno._

— _Ya te lo he dicho: Convertirte en mi mejor discípulo. Te volveré el guerrero más poderoso que llegará a existir en la historia de Terra — replicó monótona la mujer._

— _No necesito de tu ayuda. Ya hallaré la manera de matar a Madara — espetó el ojinegro, dispuesto a retirarse del sitio._

— _¿Con tus patéticas habilidades de combate? Dudo mucho que siquiera sobrevivas un minuto peleando contra el traidor de los Uchiha._

 _Sasuke cada vez se sentía más irritado. Lo peor de todo, es que no podía siquiera lastimar a aquella monja._

— _Tsk. Vete al diablo — escupió el moreno, mostrándole el dedo medio a la Shaolin._

— _Tan sólo considéralo, príncipe Uchiha. No tienes nada que perder. No solamente te ofreceré adiestrarte en persona, sino que te ofrezco casa y comida — aludió la pelinegra._

 _Sasuke ahora sí que se veía interesado. Él era más que capaz de conseguir comida por su propia cuenta; sin embargo, el que la tuviese a su disposición, sin mayor esfuerzo, le resultaba bastante tentador al Uchiha. Lo otro, es que estaba harto de tener que dormir en el exterior, como un perro, y si aquella extraña maestra Shaolin le ofrecía alimento, y un lugar dónde dormir, ya era algo por lo que Sasuke estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, o casi cualquier cosa._

— _¿Comida y casa, dices? — dijo Sasuke, con algo de interés._

 _La pelinegra asintió._

— _En efecto. Tendrás comida, casa, y un lugar donde podrás vivir cómodamente — aludió la maestra Shaolin — La única condición es que te conviertas en un guerrero Shaolin. Que te conviertas en un guerrero dragón. Piénsalo._

 _Sasuke, efectivamente, meditó unos segundos la posibilidad. Era cierto que le fastidiaba el tener que estar bajo la tutela de alguien. Él, siendo un completo rebelde total, y un hombre extremadamente orgulloso de sí mismo, un anarquista por naturaleza. Por otra parte, conseguir comida realmente no le era demasiado complicado, pues tan sólo debía cazar algunos animales, o recolectar algunos frutos. Dormir era todo un lujo para el moreno, sin embargo, dado que, por algún motivo desconocido para el príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha, él podría pasar varios días sin poder descansar. Por suerte, hoy día era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder defenderse de las violentas agresiones de demonios, contrario a hace unos ocho años donde no tenía la fuerza necesaria para defenderse de las torturas atroces a las que él era sometido._

 _Aún así, el tener alimento, casa, y tranquilidad de manera fácil no sonaba tan mal. Obviamente, le sería verdaderamente molesto el tener que entrenar bajo la tutela de aquella monja guerrera, pero si de ello iba a sacar comodidades, y el provecho de volverse potencialmente el hombre más poderoso de toda la historia, verdaderamente valdría la pena el tener que someterse a un régimen de entrenamiento bajo el mando de aquella alta e imponente mujer._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides, príncipe Uchiha? — le cuestionó la Shaolin._

 _Al final, el moreno tomó una decisión._

— _Acepto — respondió con absoluta simpleza._

 _Extrañamente, aquella maestra monja se alegró, y mostró una sonrisa de alegría. Se supone que Sasuke era el que tenía estar agradecido de la generosidad de la Shaolin, y ella era la que parecía más contenta de todo el trato._

— _Buena elección, hijo — respondió la pelinegra._

 _Sasuke frunció en ceño. "_ _ **¿Hijo?**_ _" ¿Desde cuándo él había autorizado a aquella maestra Shaolin el llamarle así? Sin embargo, Sasuke lo pasó por alto. Después de todo, de nada servía discutir, o pelear, por un asunto completamente banal._

— _Antes que nada — habló el moreno, cuando vio cómo la monja empezaba a caminar — Quiero saber quién realmente eres tú — demandó el Uchiha._

 _La monja se detuvo, y volvió su faz amigable al azabache._

— _Mi nombre es_ _ **Wu Mei**_ _, suprema gran maestra del estilo Shaolin Quan, y del Wudang Quan — enunció la monja, con una sonrisa._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. El moreno jamás se esperó tener frente a él a la legendaria monja Wu Mei: Una de los Cinco Élders del Shaolin. La leyenda de aquella mujer relataba las más increíbles proezas. De hecho, se decía que Wu Mei fácilmente eclipsaba las habilidades de combate de la legendaria Amazona, de quien se decía que provenía de una línea sucesoria de hadas guerreras. Wu Mei era considerada la Élder más poderosa de los_ _ **Cinco Grandes Maestros del Shaolin**_ _. Y nadie,_ _ **absolutamente nadie**_ _, era tan osado para confrontarle en combate. Ahora, Sasuke entendía porqué no pudo siquiera ponerle un dedo encima. No lidiaba con una aficionada, sino con la guerrera Shaolin más poderosa de la historia._

— _Sifu Wu Mei... La más poderosa de los Cinco Grandes Élders... — musitó impresionado el moreno._

 _La aludida sonrió amablemente, y asintió un par de veces._

— _Así es como algunos se refieren a mi persona — añadió la guerrera — Y, ¿Cuál es el tuyo, príncipe Uchiha?_

— _Creí que ya lo sabías — replicó el moreno, extrañado._

 _Wu Mei negó con la cabeza._

— _Sé que eres un Uchiha, por tu apariencia y arrogancia. Sin embargo, no se cuál Uchiha eres — esclareció la monja._

— _Hmp. Como sea — masculló el moreno — Sasuke Uchiha — contestó, con aburrimiento._

 _La monja volvió a sonreír, y se acercó al joven moreno._

— _Ya veo. Eres el príncipe Sasuke. Por alguna razón, imaginé que serías Itachi Uchiha — aludió la monja._

 _Sasuke se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su difunto hermano. Aún a hoy día, se le hacía duro el vivir sin su querido hermano a su lado. Era cierto que Itachi podía llegar a ser bastante odioso, en ocasiones; sin embargo, Itachi fue un verdadero estandarte para el pequeño azabache. Definitivamente, Sasuke se sentía solo en aquel mundo, sin su familia. Aunque tampoco era un cobarde, y sabía que de nada servía el estar llorando como un marica. Debía volverse fuerte, y acabar con la vida de Madara Uchiha._

— _En fin. Supongo que por algo son hermanos — dijo la pelinegra — Vámonos. Tu entrenamiento comenzará mañana mismo — finalizó la monja._

 _Sasuke no respondió a aquella alta mujer, sino que únicamente la siguió. Por algún motivo, Sasuke se hallaba emocionado de emprender aquel nuevo rumbo en su vida._

 _._

* * *

 _._

— ¿En serio no pudiste hacerle nada a tu maestra? — preguntó incrédula la princesa hada.

Sakura aún estaba recostada sobre el hombro de su amado Sasuke-kun, mientras le miraba directamente a las obsidianas con sus esmeraldas. Sasuke sonrió nostálgicamente, y asintió, a la vez que estrechaba aún más a su niña, y le daba un beso corto en los labios.

— Sí. Admito que aquella vez Mei-Sifu barrió el suelo conmigo. En ése entonces, yo no era muy habilidoso en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Solamente me basaba en la fuerza bruta — aludió el moreno.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, lo cual extrañó al moreno.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Cerezo? — inquirió Sasuke.

— Es que me causa gracia el imaginarme a ti recibiendo una paliza de tu maestra — se burló la ninfa.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, y soltó un monosílabo. El apuesto Uchiha desvió su mirada a lo lejos, e ignoró por completo a Sakura.

— Tsk. Eres tan molesta — masculló Sasuke.

Sakura se rió aún más fuerte, haciendo enfadar aún más al moreno. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de recriminarle por su mofa, Sakura selló sus labios con los de su Dulce Príncipe. Y como siempre, a Sasuke se le hizo imposible resistirse a los encantos de la dulce hada de cerezos. No entendía cómo es que ella tenía tanto poder sobre de él. Con tan sólo un comentario, o una acción, la princesa hada podía cambiar el estado de humor del azabache. Hace unos segundos, Sasuke estaba molesto por lo expresado por su Cerezo, y ahora se rendía al beso que le daba su niña.

Tras unos segundos, ambos se separaron, y Sakura besó una última vez los labios de su Sasuke-kun.

— Solamente bromeo, Sasu-chan — musitó tiernamente la ninfa.

El moreno sonrió muy a su estilo, y estrechó de nuevo a su pequeña.

— Hmp. Pues ya me lo cobraré más tarde — ronroneó seductor Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero sonrió traviesa, y besó rápidamente a su amado.

— Y, ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento con tu maestra, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó curiosa la hermosa hada.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo, y clavó su mirada en un campo de adiestramiento ya deteriorado, aquel donde fue instruido en persona por la legendaria Élder, ahora difunta.

.

* * *

.

 _A petición de la legendaria monja, Wu Mei, Sasuke se hallaba despierto a las cinco de la mañana, ya en el campo de entrenamiento. Su maestra aún no había llegado, lo cual irritaba aún más al príncipe de los Uchiha. De hecho, el moreno había llegado al campo de entrenamiento, a aquello de las cuatro y media de la mañana, más que nada porque Sasuke solía madrugar, desde que su padre lo sometía a duros entrenamientos. Por ello, Sasuke siempre tenía la costumbre de levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana._

 _Tras unos diez minutos de espera, en los que Sasuke estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla, la legendaria Élder finalmente apareció._

— _Buenos días, Uchiha — saludó calmadamente la monja._

— _Tsk... Llegas tarde, mujer — masculló el príncipe del Clan del Fuego._

 _Wu Mei se encogió de hombros, y se mantuvo impasiva._

— _Yo pensaba que irías a llegar más tarde, Uchiha — se excusó pobremente la pelinegra._

— _Tsk. Como sea. Comencemos con el entrenamiento — demandó el moreno._

— _¿Siempre eres así de impaciente, Uchiha? La paciencia es una virtud entre los monjes Shaolin. Si no tienes paciencia, yo tampoco tendré interés en entrenarte — sentenció la monja._

 _Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato. Necesitaba volverse fuerte cuanto antes, a como dé lugar._

— _Bien. ¿Qué debo hacer, entonces? — preguntó con más respeto Sasuke._

 _Wu Mei le hizo una señal con los dedos, en una silenciosa orden de que le siguiera. El azabache caminó a las espaldas de su Sifu, como ahora debía referirse a la legendaria monja Shaolin. Aún así, probablemente Sasuke nunca se referiría con aquel honorífico a la Élder Mei. Por su lado, la monja guerrera observaba de reojo a aquel orgulloso Uchiha, quien le sorprendió desde que lo vio. Sabía de antemano que si lo adiestraba correctamente, lo transformaría en un poderoso monje guerrero._

 _Tras una corta caminata, ambos llegaron hasta una zona más aislada de aquel campo de entrenamiento. En aquel lugar, había una serie de placas de Carbono, las cuales se veían bastante duras y resistentes. Éstas estaban soportadas por unos pilares que las sujetaban de los costados, los cuales, a su vez, se sostenían del suelo donde estaban enterrados._

 _Wu Mei le ordenó al moreno que se colocara a su lado, a lo cual el Uchiha acató. Una vez que Sasuke ya estaba al lado de la alta monja, ésta colocó su puño derecho aproximadamente a unos tres centímetros de distancia, y extendió su pulgar, hasta que tocó con aquella placa de Carbono. Y con un corto grito, la poderosa monja traspasó aquella gruesa, dura, y resistente placa, dejando algo impresionado al moreno._

— _¿Puedes hacer éso? — le preguntó la monja al azabache._

 _Sasuke volvió a su temple estoico, y asintió una sola vez._

— _Por supuesto._

— _Demuéstramelo, entonces — le ordenó la monja._

 _Sasuke levantó el puño, y estuvo a punto de estamparlo contra aquella placa de diamante. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera arrojara su golpe, Wu Mei le detuvo el brazo._

— _¿Qué sucede? — interrogó molesto el Uchiha._

 _Wu Mei forzó algo agresiva el puño de Sasuke a tres centímetros de la placa, y lo obligó a mantener su mano en aquel punto._

— _Me refiero a ésta distancia — dijo la Shaolin._

 _Sasuke parpadeó unos segundos. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando aquella monja?_

— _Puedo hacerlo, pero no a ésta distancia — respondió el Uchiha._

— _¡Entonces no puedes hacerlo! — le reprendió vociferando la Élder._

 _Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose como un mocoso reprimido por su madre. La irritación en su mirada era notoria, pero optó por tranquilizarse, y no jugar con la paciencia de aquella poderosa maestra Shaolin, no porque le intimidara, sino porque lo mandaría al diablo, y todo aquel tiempo habría sido en vano._

— _Ahora que eres mi discípulo, tendrás que cumplir mis expectativas, y mis estándares de habilidades — aludió la pelinegra — Tu primera lección, será aprender a expulsar tu fuerza en una millonésima de segundo. Deberás aprender a dominar el_ _ **Golpe de una Pulgada**_ _._

— _¿Golpe de una Pulgada? — repitió el Uchiha._

 _La monja asintió, con un rostro de absoluta seriedad._

— _El Golpe de una Pulgada es la base para todo dominio de la fuerza. Si puedes destruir una placa de diamante, a unos centímetros de distancia, podrás eliminar a cualquier enemigo, por más fuerte que sea — referenció la Shaolin — ¡Comienza con tu entrenamiento! — le ordenó vehementemente._

 _Sasuke colocó su puño a la misma distancia que Wu Mei lo había hecho, y entonces el joven pelinegro golpeó aquella placa de Carbono. Desafortunadamente, apenas y había causado impacto en aquella barrera y, por el contrario, sus nudillos sangraron por el golpe. No obstante, Sasuke no emitió quejido alguno de dolor, pese a que su mano estaba ensangrentada. Para él, un simple rasguño no era nada._

 _El moreno volvió a colocar su puño a unos centímetros de aquella placa, y asestó de nuevo un golpe en la misma, aunque obtuvo el mismo resultado: Una lesión en sus nudillos, y apenas una abolladura en el Carbono. Irritado, Sasuke golpeó una y otra vez aquella barrera de diamante, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, y ahora su mano sangraba bastante._

— _Pfft... El Carbono debe temer a tu mano. ¡No del modo contrario! — espetó la monja — ¡Hasta que no destruyas aquella placa, no te entrenaré! — sentenció la pelinegra, quien se retiró del lugar._

 _Sasuke continuó golpeando dicha "tabla" de diamante, durante un tiempo muy prolongado. Ni siquiera se acordó de alimentarse, o de tomar un descanso, sino que el azabache estaba empeñado en destruir aquella placa de Carbono. No podía perder ante aquella monja guerrera. Su destino era eliminar a Madara, a como dé lugar. El moreno golpeó y golpeó la placa de diamante, y hasta sangre embarrada había en aquella susodicha barrera, pero el Uchiha jamás se detuvo en su propósito. Y no lo haría, hasta que aquella condenada placa cediera._

 _Pasaron las horas, y ya era de noche. Wu Mei se hallaba bebiendo un poco de licor, así como fumando un habano, mientras observaba a lo lejos cómo Sasuke seguía golpeando aquella placa de Carbono que ella le había demandado a destruir. Sin duda, la monja guerrera estaba impresionada de la persistencia del azabache, y de la tremenda estamina del moreno. Pero, sobretodo, Wu Mei se hallaba asombrada del hecho de que, pese a que los nudillos del moreno sangraban constantemente, y que tenía expuestos los tendones, Sasuke seguía golpeando con vehemencia aquella placa de Carbono._

 _La maestra Shaolin decidió retirarse a descansar. Ya vería qué tanta persistencia tendría el moreno._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Al día siguiente, Wu Mei se despertó con algo de pereza. Eran aproximadamente las cinco horas del día siguiente. Cuando ella vio la cama contigua, se sorprendió de ver que el príncipe de los Uchiha no había vuelto a su catre, así que, por curiosidad, Wu Mei decidió examinar el entrenamiento del príncipe del Clan del Fuego. La monja se vistió prontamente, y se encaminó al exterior de aquella pequeña casa._

 _Cuando Wu Mei llegó al campo de entrenamiento, se sorprendió de ver que unas cuantas placas estaban hechas polvo. La monja observó un punto a lo lejos, y vio ahí a Sasuke. Éste se enredaba una tela alrededor de su sangrante puño, y se la acomodaba como si se tratase de una venda. Por el aspecto de la herida, parecía como si toda la piel de los nudillos hubiese sido destrozada, y en el suelo había una gran cantidad de sangre seca._

— _Veo que te la pasaste entrenando toda la noche, Uchiha — le comunicó la monja al azabache._

 _Sasuke clavó su mirada en la pelinegra, y soltó un monosílabo._

— _Hmp. No iba a permitir que me siguieras humillando — masculló el moreno._

— _Como sea. ¿Quieres mostrarme el resultado de tu entrenamiento? — le ordenó la monja._

 _Wu Mei señaló con la mirada una placa de Carbono a lo lejos. Sasuke también redirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la mirada de su Sifu, como ahora debía tratar el Uchiha a la Shaolin, y se levantó de su sitio. El moreno caminó calmadamente hasta la zona, y se detuvo frente a la placa. Sasuke colocó su mano vendada frente al Carbono, a la misma distancia del Golpe de una Pulgada, y asestó un golpe al centro de la placa de diamante._

 _La placa cedió prontamente, y se resquebrajó en miles de pedazos, muy para la impresión de la legendaria monja guerrera. Ella apenas y podía perforar dicha placa, y Sasuke la pulverizó con un sólo golpe. Sin duda, aquel Uchiha se volvería uno de los guerreros más poderosos entre los Shaolin. Sasuke, por su lado, sonrió torcidamente, en aquel gesto insignia de él. A continuación, volvió su mirada a la pelinegra, quien, a pesar de no demostrarlo, se hallaba asombrada por el increíble poder de Sasuke._

— _Bien. Ya cumplí con tu tonta prueba. Ahora entréname — demandó el Uchiha._

 _Wu Mei salió de su estupefacción, cuando Sasuke se acercó hasta su posición. La monja se cruzó de brazos, en su espalda, y mantuvo su mirada seria en el Uchiha._

— _Muy cierto. Has logrado dominar el Golpe de una Pulgada. Sin embargo, éso es tan sólo el comienzo — aludió la monja._

— _Tsk. ¿Y ahora qué? — masculló Sasuke._

 _Wu Mei le ordenó al azabache a acercarse a un riachuelo cerca de aquella zona de adiestramiento. Cuando ambos llegaron al río, Wu Mei se retiró las botas que llevaba, demandándole a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo. El Uchiha también se retiró sus botas, y se adentró en el agua, donde ya la monja había ingresado. Wu Mei se quedó parada en el centro de aquel río, con el pequeño pelinegro a su lado._

 _De repente, la monja lanzó su mano al fondo del agua, y atrapó un pequeño pez del río, para a continuación hacer lo mismo con su mano opuesta. La monja extrajo ambos peces del agua, quienes sacudían sus cuerpos, y en seguida la Shaolin los dejó ir. Sasuke no comprendía qué era exactamente lo que pretendía aquella monja, especialmente al dejar ir los peces que había atrapado con sus manos._

— _Tu nuevo entrenamiento, será atrapar cuantos peces puedas. Los atraparás, y los llevarás a tierra firme — le dijo la Shaolin — Tendrás que atrapar al menos veinte de ellos. De lo contrario, ni tú ni los demás comerán._

 _Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Acaso aquella monja le estaba pidiendo algo tan banal como alimentar al resto de los monjes? ¿Desde cuándo él tendría que encargarse de ello?_

— _Tsk. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Yo no vine aquí para ser un campesino, sino para volverme un guerrero — expresó hostilmente el Uchiha._

— _Bien. Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces puedes irte de Nan Long. Nadie va a detenerte. El entrenamiento se suspenderá definitivamente, y tú podrás irte a donde te plazca — comunicó la monja, comenzando a retirarse del riachuelo._

 _Sasuke bufó, y acató el entrenamiento por parte de la monja guerrera. Sasuke observó unos segundos los peces del río, los cuales nadaban calmadamente. El moreno intentó atrapar uno de ellos con su mano; sin embargo, el pez eludió velozmente la mano del azabache. Sasuke intentó atraparlo nuevamente, pero el pez esquivó de nuevo la mano del moreno. Irritado, el Uchiha se abalanzó contra aquel condenado pez, aunque el pequeño animal acuático evadía cada intento de Sasuke de atraparle._

— _Es verdad — habló repentinamente Wu Mei, ya en tierra firme, y con sus botas puestas — Aquellos peces son conocidos por ser muy deliciosos, pero también por ser uno de los más rápidos de Terra. Necesitas reacciones de milisegundo, si es que realmente intentas atraparlo. Buena suerte con éso — dijo la monja, quien se retiró completamente del lugar._

 _Sasuke volvió a su entrenamiento. El moreno esperó hasta que uno de los peces se aproximara confiadamente hasta su posición, y cuando el susodicho pez se aproximó al Uchiha, éste arrojó su mano contra el animal acuático, intentando atraparlo. Pero, predeciblemente, el pez evadió la mano del moreno, frustrando tremendamente al azabache._

 _De nuevo, pasaron las horas, y el Sol ya se hallaba en el ocaso. Wu Mei observaba cómo Sasuke aún seguía intentando atrapar aquellos peces en vano. En algunas ocasiones, Sasuke lograba rosar a los pequeños animales acuáticos, pero al ser tan increíblemente veloces los peces, siempre se les escapaban al moreno. Y debido a le impetuosidad con la que Sasuke intentaba atrapar los peces, la mano del Uchiha ya había perforado el suelo del fondo de aquel arrollo. Ésta vez, sin embargo, Sasuke no había recibido lesión alguna, dado que el suelo estaba húmedo y lodoso._

 _La maestra Shaolin decidió que ya era suficiente entrenamiento, al menos por hoy, para el príncipe de los Uchiha. Por otro lado, Sasuke había pasado más de veinticuatro horas sin comer, así que era un buen pretexto para suspender el adiestramiento del azabache. La maestra Shaolin se aproximó a donde se hallaba el príncipe de los Uchiha._

— _Ya es suficiente por hoy — le ordenó la monja al moreno — Necesitas alimentarte, Uchiha._

 _Sasuke volvió su mirada a la monja, quien se percató que el azabache no había logrado atrapar ningún pez._

— _Por lo visto, hoy no comerás carne, Uchiha — se burló la Shaolin, con una sonrisa._

 _Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, y volvió a su entrenamiento, aunque lo hacía con tremenda irritación. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke estaba arrojando sus puños al agua, Wu Mei le detuvo una de sus extremidades._

— _He dicho que ya es suficiente, Uchiha. No te lo estoy pidiendo de favor. Te lo estoy ordenando — dictaminó la monja._

— _Déjame en paz, mujer — masculló el moreno, soltándose agresivamente del agarre de la maestra Shaolin._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke volviera a intentar atrapar uno de los pescados, Wu Mei lo tomó de su remera, con una sola mano, y lo arrojó fuertemente a tierra firme. Sasuke cayó de espaldas, y soltó un gruñido por la caída, aunque fue más de molestia, por la acción de aquella alta e imponente monja guerrera, que por el dolor. Sasuke se reincorporó de nuevo, y fulminó con la mirad a Wu Mei, la cual caminaba calmadamente hasta la posición del iracundo príncipe de los Uchiha._

— _¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste éso, mujer?! — vociferó irritado Sasuke._

 _La monja guerrera se paró frente al moreno, y le sostuvo la criogenizante mirada al azabache._

— _Voy a dejarte algo en claro, Uchiha — enunció fríamente la monja — Soy tu maestra. Yo no soy tu amiga, ni tu compañera de juegos. Cuando te ordene que hagas algo, lo harás de inmediato. ¿Te quedó claro? — le cuestionó duramente._

 _Sasuke tensó sus puños, y apretó la mandíbula._

— _A partir de ahora, haremos las cosas a_ _ **mi**_ _modo. De lo contrario, empacarás tus cosas, y te largarás del templo. ¿Entendiste? ¿O te lo tengo que repetir? — le interrogó la monja._

 _Sasuke tenía unas tremendas ganas de estampar su puño contra el rostro de la monja, pero el Uchiha sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, así que desistió de ello._

— _Tsk. Bien — masculló el azabache._

 _Wu Mei cambió su semblante duro y frío a uno calmado, para después sonreír como sin nada. Era increíble lo bipolar que podía ser la gente, pensó Sasuke._

— _En fin. Vamos a comer algo. Tú cocinarás — le dijo la monja, mientras andaba de vuelta al templo._

— _¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo? — repeló el moreno, comenzando a caminar a las espaldas de la Shaolin._

— _Porque ésa es la obligación de todo pupilo — replicó con voz firme la monja — Yo te entreno, y tú haces los quehaceres. Ése fue el trato._

— _¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca hicimos ése trato! — se defendió el moreno._

 _Wu Mei sonrió divertida, aunque, gracias a que estaba de espaldas al Uchiha, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de ello._

— _¿Oh? ¿En serio? Pues a partir de ahora, así serán las cosas, Uchiha. Tú cocinarás, limpiarás, ordenarás todo, mientras yo te entreno — sentenció la monja._

— _¡Éso es un abuso! ¡No voy a ser tu sirvienta! — repeló el moreno._

— _De acuerdo. Entonces, puedes retirarte hoy mismo — enunció calmadamente Wu Mei._

 _La Shaolin quiso soltar una carcajada, cuando escuchó el gruñido de fastidio de parte de Sasuke; sin embargo, optó por mantener un rostro estoico._

— _Cuando me vuelva más fuerte, te prometo que lo primero que voy a hacer es patearte tu apestoso y enorme trasero — le amenazó Sasuke, en un mascullido._

 _Wu Mei sonrió inevitablemente. Sin duda, aquel chico era absurdamente orgulloso._

— _De acuerdo, pero, mientras tanto, la harás de ama de casa — añadió divertida la monja._

 _El gruñido de Sasuke se escuchó de nuevo. Música para los oídos de la monja._

 _No cabe duda que terminaría encariñándose con su discípulo._

 _._

* * *

.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante el relato de Sasuke. ¿Quién habría dicho que alguien tan rudo como Sasuke Uchiha terminaría siendo una ama de casa?

— Tsk. Ya deja de reírte, Sakura — masculló el moreno, quien desvió la mirada de la ninfa.

— Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Es que me resulta increíble que alguna vez tú la hiciste de ama de casa — dijo la hada, limpiándose unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, a causa de la vehemente risa.

— Hmp — "dijo" Sasuke.

La ninfa se abrazó al azabache, y le dio un tierno beso en la semi-áspera mejilla a su Dulce Príncipe.

— Pero en serio, Sasuke-kun. No me imagino verte a ti cocinando y limpiando. Siempre fuiste un desastre para ello — enunció la ninfa, por lo bajo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, y se encogió de hombros.

— La verdad es que pronto mi maestra revocó aquel mandato. Ya lo sabes... Nunca fui bueno cocinando, ni hacendo los quehaceres del hogar — dijo el moreno.

Sakura soltó una risilla, y besó de nuevo la mejilla de su amado.

— Éso es obvio. Eres un verdadero macho, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Eres muy bueno para el trabajo rudo, pero un auténtico asco cuando se trata del hogar — explicó divertida la ninfa, aunque recibió una mirada fulminante de su amado.

— Tch. Eres una molestia — masculló Sasuke.

— Vamos, Sasuke-kun. No te sientas mal. El hogar no es lo tuyo. Nunca lo fue — le dijo la hermosa hada, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha — Pero éso no quiere decir que seas menos hombre. De cualquier manera, hay cosas para las que sólo nosotras las mujeres estamos aptas, al igual que ustedes los hombres para otras cosas. Así nos creo Dios.

Sasuke volvió su mirada curiosa a la bella ninfa, quien le veía igual de extrañada.

— Sabes, Cerezo. Algunos podrían tomar tu comentario como demasiado sexista — refirió el moreno.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de encoger los hombros.

— Supongo que la gente se toma muy a pecho el ser Políticamente Correcto. Uno no puede estar complaciendo a ésa clase de personas — debatió la pelirrosa — Además, las mujeres se pueden salir con la suya, cuando hacen comentarios sexistas y ofensivos al género masculino, así que es pura doble moral e hipocresía.

La ninfa en definitiva tenía razón. Nunca faltaban los comentarios misandristas por parte de las feministas radicales, tales como las bromas en torno a los genitales masculinos, el llamarlos unos "vírgenes sin vida social", o cualquier otra clase dirigido al género masculino. Pero éso sí: Cuando alguien hace una broma que alude al género femenino, hacen uso de su privilegio político y social para casi linchar a la persona que hizo aquella broma. Sin duda, la Corrección Política, y los conocidos como Social Justice Warriors, traducido como "Guerreros de la Justicia Social", llamado así despectivamente, eran un verdadero cáncer.

— Sí. Creo que tienes razón — le secundó el azabache.

Sakura se acurrucó de nuevo en el cuello de Sasuke, mientras éste la estrechaba contra su fuerte torso. Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados y sentados, Sakura de perfil a la izquierda sobre el regazo de su Dulce Príncipe, tan sólo disfrutando de aquel tiempo a solas que realmente necesitaban, sobretodo Sakura. Después de todo, la ninfa aún trataba de asimilar el hecho de que tuvo que enfrentarse a su madre.

— Y, ¿Cómo fue la convivencia que tuviste con el resto de los monjes? — le preguntó Sakura al azabache, volviendo al tema anterior.

Sasuke recargó su cabeza sobre la pequeña de Sakura, y sonrió genuinamente.

— Debo admitir que, en un principio, no era muy buena; sin embargo, poco a poco me fui adaptando a convivir en sociedad. Nunca fui muy amigo del resto, aunque, hasta cierto punto, ya podía tolerarlos — explicó el Uchiha.

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Ignis? — preguntó ahora Sakura.

El Uchiha soltó una leve risa, extrañando un poco a la hermosa princesa de las hadas.

— Pues...

.

* * *

.

 _Pasaron dos años. Dos años en los que Sasuke había cambiado notoriamente. Su estatura ahora igualaba a la de la legendaria monja Wu Mei. Sus músculos se hicieron bastante pronunciados, más de lo que ya estaban de por sí, y sus rasgos faciales se endurecían, encaminándose a los de un joven apuesto e imponente. Durante aquellos dos años, Sasuke había aprendido diferentes estilos de pelea, bajo la tutela directa de la Élder legendaria._

 _El moreno ahora vestía un_ _ **Taiji Fu**_ _* de color negro, con un grabado de Dragón del Fuego, y unas botas negras. Aquel símbolo de dragón se había vuelto peculiar en el Uchiha. Gracias a sus tremendas habilidades de combate, las cuales superaban a las de su maestra, así como aquel emblema del Dragón del Fuego que portaba toda su ropa, Sasuke ahora era conocido como el_ _ **Dragón Escarlata**_ _; un seudónimo que siempre llevaría orgulloso consigo. El cabello de Sasuke ahora era casi inexistente, casi estaba calvo de hecho. Apenas y se notaba una coloración negra sobre su cuero cabelludo._

 _Sasuke se colocó en su postura del Dragón del Norte, mientras que la monja adquiría aquella postura de batalla tan peculiar de ella; aquella que, posteriormente, sería llamada_ _ **Wing Chun**_ _. En honor a una de sus discípulas._

 _La maestra Shaolin se arrojó contra el moreno, intentando asestar una Patada Giratoria Aérea al azabache; sin embargo, Sasuke la esquivó con un mortal hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos para caer de pie. Y cuando la monja se recuperó de aquella patada, Sasuke ya se había encarrerado hasta su posición. El moreno atacó a su mentora con un puño cruzado desde el interior al exterior, y al rostro de la monja. Sin embargo, Wu Mei desvió el ataque, y asestó su propio codo contra el rostro de Sasuke. No obstante, el moreno detuvo aquel ataque con su palma opuesta._

 _El moreno usó su pie derecho para derribar el balance de la monja pelinegra, quien dio una voltereta completa, usando sus manos, para caer de pie. Y cuando recuperó su postura de combate, Sasuke ya había dado un salto de quinientos cuarenta grados hacia su izquierda, y el moreno arrojó una Patada de Tijera Aérea contra el rostro de la Shaolin. Wu Mei se agachó para evadir la patada de Sasuke, pero no contó con que el Uchiha diera un giro adicional de ciento ochenta grados, y que atacara con su pie izquierdo. Por ello, la monja se cubrió con ambos brazos, intentando endurar el violento ataque de Sasuke. Sin embargo, para su infortunio, Sasuke le superaba ampliamente en fuerzas, así que fue arrojada estrepitosamente a rastras, a través del tierroso suelo._

 _Wu Mei gruñó un poco, al sentir el terrible entumecimiento en sus brazos, producto del dolor por parar la poderosa patada del príncipe de los Uchiha. La monja se vio forzada a rodar lejos del sitio, y reincorporarse de un salto, cuando Sasuke ya se había lanzado con una Patada de Hacha contra el cuerpo de ella. Y cuando el moreno colisionó su pie en el suelo, el Uchiha creó una enorme zanja de al menos cien metros de diámetro. La monja, por su parte, se abalanzó contra el azabache, y se enfrascó en un duelo de encuentros cercanos contra su discípulo._

 _Hábilmente, y con increíble destreza, velocidad, y malabares, Sasuke y Wu Mei paraban y contrarrestaban numerosos golpes contra el otro. Sasuke intentó golpear el costado zurdo del rostro de su maestra, pero ésta lo detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo. La monja reaccionó con un golpe de su dorsal derecho al estómago del Uchiha, aunque éste usó su antebrazo izquierdo para parar el ataque. El azabache intentó acometer con una patada baja contra su maestra, pero la Élder interceptó el ataque de su pupilo con su propio pie._

 _Sasuke, sin embargo, dio un giro completo, y lanzó una Doble Patada del Tigre contra la monja. Sasuke inició con el costado de su pie izquierdo, y lo continuó con el dorsal de su derecho, y ésta vez el moreno pudo golpear el rostro de la monja guerrera. Para rematar, Sasuke saltó de nuevo, y atacó a su mentora con una Patada Giratoria Aérea a la cabeza de Wu Mei. La monja salió volando contra una estructura de roca, la cual traspasó con su cuerpo._

 _Cuando la Shaolin cayó al suelo, se sintió desfallecer, dado que su visibilidad se hacía cada vez menos nítida. Aún así, la monja se obligó a levantarse, y a retomar su postura de combate. Para entonces, ya tenía al moreno frente a ella, quien soltó un golpe al rostro de su maestra, que fue parado por la Élder. Sasuke continuó su ataque con un ataque del dorsal de su puño izquierdo al vientre de su mentora, el cual logró conectar con éxito. Sasuke lo combinó con un golpe al rostro de Wu Mei, al desviar el mismo puño izquierdo, y golpear con el dorsal. Sasuke abrió entonces las defensas de su mentora, y golpeó unas cuantas veces los costados de la cabeza de la pelinegra._

 _Al final, Sasuke conectó uno de los golpes insignia que le había enseñado su mentora: El_ _ **Lin Wan Quan**_ _, o Golpe en Cadena. Sasuke repartió velozmente varios puñetazos en el pecho de su maestra, quien constantemente reculaba por la tremenda fuerza que imponía Sasuke en cada golpe, mientras progresivamente era arrastrada por el ataque de Sasuke. Y al final, el moreno colocó su puño a unos tres centímetros de la boca del estómago de Wu Mei. A continuación, Sasuke le propinó aquel golpe que la monja le había enseñado, hace dos años: El Golpe de una Pulgada._

 _Cuando Wu Mei recibió el golpe, de parte de Sasuke, la monja escupió un poco de saliva, y salió volando contra un árbol. La Shaolin no sólo se estampó contra el árbol, sino que se enterró en el mismo, aunque pronto cayó pesadamente al suelo. Y una vez en el suelo, la maestra guerrera se llevó ambas manos a su vientre, ahí donde Sasuke había atacado con el Golpe de una Pulgada. Wu Mei gimió de dolor, y se retorció un poco en el suelo, pues el dolor era insoportable. Sasuke no había empleado toda su fuerza, de hecho apenas era una fracción mínima de su poder, pero sí era lo suficiente para únicamente incapacitar a su mentora._

 _Sasuke, por su lado, caminó hasta su derribada mentora, mientras ésta aún soltaba algunos quejidos de dolor, y se retorcía en el tierroso terreno. La monja se dio la vuelta, y quedó boca arriba en el suelo, a la vez que entrecerraba su mirada. Lo siguiente que vio la monja fue a un estoico Sasuke, y con mirada de instinto asesino; aquella que el príncipe de los Uchiha mostraba cuando estaba a punto de eliminar a su oponente._

— _Así que ésto es todo... ¿Eh, Uchiha? — articuló la monja, entre su dolor — ¿Todo termina de éste modo?_

 _Sasuke no respondió. Simplemente observó fríamente a la monja. No obstante, el moreno después extendió su mano a su mentora, y le sonrió torcidamente._

— _Éso parece, Mei — respondió soberbio el Uchiha._

 _La Shaolin chasqueó la lengua, y tomó la grande mano del azabache. De un sólo tirón, el moreno levantó a su derribada maestra, y la irguió completamente. La monja, una vez de pie, se sostuvo su vientre, y se limpió un hilillo de saliva de la comisura de sus labios. A continuación, Wu Mei sonrió, y colocó su mano derecha en un puño, contra la palma de su mano zurda, posicionándolas frente a ella a la altura de su mandíbula. Con una sonrisa orgullosa, Sasuke reciprocó la misma señal de su maestra._

— _Ha sido todo un honor para mí entrenarte, Sasuke Uchiha — refirió la monja guerrera, con una sonrisa sincera — A partir de ahora, ya no serás más un pupilo. De hoy en adelante, serás un guerrero dragón de Élite._

 _Sasuke amplió su sonrisa, aunque ahora era bien intencionada._

— _Gracias, Mei — respondió el moreno, bajando finalmente sus manos, al igual que su mentora._

— _Por cierto. Hay un pequeño obsequio que tenía guardado para tu graduación — aludió la monja._

 _Sasuke enarcó un poco su ceja._

— _¿Un obsequio?_

 _La pelinegra asintió. Wu Mei le ordenó a Sasuke, con una señal de sus dedos, a que le siguiera. El par de monjes volvió al interior de la pagoda, y se encaminaron al interior de una habitación de armas. Toda clase de armamento y armaduras se hallaban ahí. Desde Guandaos, Miaodaos, Nunchakus, Sanjieguns, entre otras. Sasuke y Wu Mei avanzaron hasta el interior de dicha armería, y se detuvieron frente a un muro, donde estaban exhibidas otras armas. El moreno se preguntaba cuál era el motivo por el que su mentora le había traído a aquel sitio. ¿Acaso le regalaría una de aquellas tantas armas? Éso sería genial, pensó el moreno, un poco entusiasmado, pero era poco creíble aquel escenario._

 _No obstante, Wu Mei extrajo un pequeño estuche cilíndrico de un baúl, sorprendiendo al moreno. La monja lo dejó sobre una pequeña mesa, y encaró al azabache._

— _Ahora que eres un guerrero dragón, hay algo que quiero entregarte, hijo — expresó la monja._

 _Wu Mei tomó aquel paquete cilíndrico en sus manos, y se lo extendió al moreno. Sasuke lo tomó un tanto curioso, sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto._

— _Eh... ¿Gracias? — replicó el moreno, aún extrañado._

— _Vamos. Ábrelo. Estoy segura de que te va a gustar — aseguró su mentora._

 _El Uchiha tomó uno de los extremos de aquel estuche cilíndrico, y destapó el paquete. El moreno inclinó un poco el estuche, y del mismo un objeto resbaló del interior. Sasuke atrapó hábilmente aquel objeto con su mano derecha, y lo extendió completamente. Y cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta de qué era aquel metálico objeto, abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban._

 _En sus manos, Sasuke tenía una Sanjiegun. Pero no cualquier Sanjiegun. Aquella, era una Sanjiegun hecha de adamantino, del cual se decía era irrompible, y tenía en cada uno de los extremos de cada sección un emblema de un dragón. El arma estaba entrelazada, en cada sección, con un par de argollas circulares, también hechas de adamantino. El arma era bastante rígida, y un poco pesada, justo a la medida de alguien tan poderoso como Sasuke. Y analizándola más a detalle, se percató de que lucía ser muy antigua, pese a conservarse perfectamente._

— _Wow... — musitó el moreno, totalmente anonadado._

 _Wu Mei sonrió, y clavó su mirada en el arma que sostenía Sasuke._

— _Aquella Sanjiegun es el tesoro más grande de mi familia — aludió la monja — Se dice que fue forjada por el Arcángel Mikhael en persona, con un metal divino: El Adamantino. Un metal irrompible, más duro que el propio diamante — refirió Wu Mei — Y ahora, quiero que lo tengas tú, Sasuke._

 _El azabache salió de su estupefacción, y volvió sus obsidianas a los ónix de la monja._

— _¿Estará bien que yo tenga ésto? Bien haz dicho que es el tesoro de tu familia — dijo el Uchiha._

 _Wu Mei asintió._

— _Nunca tuve hijos, o siquiera un esposo. Sería un desperdicio que se quedara aquí en el templo, cuando aquella arma bien debería pasarse a la siguiente generación. Tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hijo, Uchiha, así que quiero que conserves aquella arma._

 _El moreno sonrió levemente, y asintió._

— _De acuerdo. La conservaré entonces, Mei — aseguró el ahora monje._

 _Sasuke se amarró a su cintura el arma, mediante un lazo, y después volvió su mirada a su mentora._

— _Supongo que ahora iremos a celebrar con unos tragos. ¿Cierto? — aludió el moreno, con algo de entusiasmo._

 _La Élder suspiró._

— _Me temo que no podrá ser así — rebatió con pesar la monja._

 _Sasuke enarcó una ceja._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Hay una última prueba que debes pasar, Sasuke — le afirmó la pelinegra._

— _¿Una última prueba?_

— _Así es. Una prueba que determinará que tú eres el indicado para suceder la tradición del Templo Shaolin — añadió Wu Mei — Una prueba que determinará que tú eres el guerrero dragón definitivo._

— _¿De qué se trata? — preguntó el moreno._

— _Te lo explicaré en el camino. Sígueme — concluyó la monja._

 _Pese a tener varias dudas, Sasuke obedeció a su Sifu, por lo que caminó a las espaldas de ella._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Sasuke y Wu Mei emprendieron un viaje de, aproximadamente, quince días. Actualmente, se encontraban en una isla al extremo NorOeste de Terra. Aquella ínsula estaba, en apariencia, deshabitada, aunque había toda clase de bestias, reptiles, e insectos de todo tipo. Ambos monjes habían hecho una travesía a través de aquella extensa isla, con aspecto de jungla. El calor del sitio era sofocante, al hallarse cerca del Trópico Boreal, así que la temperatura fácilmente se aproximaba a los cincuenta grados centígrados._

 _Tras un largo recorrido, ambos monjes llegaron a un extraño valle, con miles de reptiles voladores. Aquellos conocidos como dragones._

— _¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacemos aquí, Mei? — cuestionó Sasuke._

 _La maestra Shaolin se mantuvo con su mirada a aquellas bestias aladas, quienes les observaban de manera amedrentadora._

— _Estamos aquí por tu prueba final — enunció Wu Mei, aún observando a aquellos dragones._

— _¿Y cuál es ésa última prueba? — inquirió el Uchiha._

— _Atrapar y domar a uno de los_ _ **Cuatro**_ _ **Dragones Elementales**_ _._

 _Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces. ¿En serio consistía en ello la última prueba? ¿Atrapar a uno de ésos gigantescos monstruos? Vaya prueba, pensó el azabache._

— _Andando — le ordenó la maestra Shaolin._

 _Durante la larga caminata, Sasuke y Wu Mei eran fulminados con la mirada de aquellos enormes reptiles alados. Lo curioso es que ninguno de ellos habían agredido a los monjes guerreros, pese a que, algunos de ellos, les habían gruñido amenazadoramente. Muchos de ellos, de hecho, se habían apartado cuando los guerreros caminaban entre aquella densa y abundante selva._

 _Al final, ambos monjes arribaron frente a una montaña, donde reposaban cuatro enormes dragones. Por unos segundos, Wu Mei, Sasuke, y los reptiles se examinaron detalladamente, aunque los dragones se mantenían en total cautela, ante cualquier inminente agresión por parte de los monjes guerreros._

— _Bien. Es hora de que pruebes tus habilidades, Sasuke — le dijo la maestra Shaolin._

— _¿Se supone que debo elegir a una de éstas gigantescas lagartijas, entonces? — se burló el moreno, aunque se mantenía estoico._

 _Wu Mei negó._

— _No. El dragón te elegirá a ti — corrigió la alta pelinegra._

— _¿Huh? ¿Y cómo es que sabré que uno de ellos me elige? —preguntó el moreno, quien volvió sus orbes a la monja._

— _Muy simple: Tratará de matarte — replicó Wu Mei, como sin nada._

 _Sasuke se quedó con los ojos abiertos, aunque pronto recompuso su rostro estoico._

— _Oh. Ya veo. Gracias por el dato — respondió sarcástico el azabache._

 _El moreno subió de un salto a aquella montaña, y comenzó a caminar en dirección de los dragones. Uno de ellos de color verde, con forma de serpiente voladora. El segundo de color azul, con unos bigotes, y una apariencia de serpiente marina. El tercero tenía una forma de dinosaurio alado, aunque tenía piel rugosa como roca. Por último, y hasta la cima de aquella montaña, había un dragón de color negro, el cual tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza, no muy grandes. Sus alas parecían a las de un Pterodáctilo, de la especie mayor Pteranodon, en el interior de color escarlata y negras como el resto de su piel al exterior, aunque no estaban adheridas a sus brazos, como las de aquellas especies antes mencionadas, sino a su espalda. Tenía un par de brazos, no muy largos, que únicamente tenía tres dedos, o garras. Su vientre era de color crema, y sus ojos eran negros, con unos írises de color rojo. Las pupilas también eran de color negro. Lo llamativo de aquel dragón era su gigantesco tamaño, de unos diez metros de altura, además de que en la punta de su cola el enorme reptil alado tenía una llama escarlata que se mantenía permanentemente encendida._

 _Cada que subía aquella colosal montaña, uno a otro los dragones se retiraron del camino del moreno, aunque lo fulminaban con la mirada, por lo que Sasuke supo que ninguno de ellos lo había "elegido". Cualquier otro ser humano no habría tenido el valor de escalar aquella montaña, tal y como Sasuke lo hacía. Sin embargo, el Uchiha no le daba la menor importancia a la presencia de aquellas imponentes bestias. De hecho, apenas y se enteraba de que estaban ahí._

 _Sasuke dio un enorme salto, y finalmente llegó hasta la cima, donde aquel enorme dragón de fuego estaba cómodamente recostado en una roca. Ambos dragones se quedaron observándose el uno al otro. El reptil halado se mantenía aburrido, aunque estaba irritado por la presencia del moreno, y el Uchiha se mantenía adamante y frío, ante la imponente presencia de aquel colosal monstruo. Sasuke decidió acercarse un poco más al gigante alado, y se quedó justo enfrente del mismo, a una distancia aproximada de diez metros. El dragón, por su lado, se levantó perezosamente, y extendió sus alas, intentando amedrentar al azabache._

— _**¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, mortal?**_ _— le cuestionó hostilmente la bestia, con una voz cavernosa, que sonaba más a gruñidos._

 _Sasuke se impresionó bastante de que aquel enorme dragón pudiese hablar. Sin embargo, pronto salió de su estupefacción, y sostuvo la Sanjiegun en su espalda._

— _He venido hasta aquí a reclamar ser tu dueño y amo — aludió adamante el moreno._

 _La bestia se quedó estática unos segundos, sin mostrar mayor asombro ante el comentario tan soberbio de Sasuke. No obstante, al cabo de un tiempo, aquel gigantesco dragón mostró una mueca de lo que aparentaba ser una sonrisa, aunque lucía bastante estremecedora por parte de aquel colosal reptil alado, dada su apariencia amedrentadora. El monstruoso dragón mostró sus enormes dientes y colmillos, y a continuación aquel gigante se rió estruendosamente. Con la risa de aquel dragón, el suelo se cimbró violentamente, y se sacudió con un potente terremoto, al grado de que el suelo se cuarteó ampliamente, y se cavaron enormes zanjas._

— _**¡Oh! ¡Qué hilarante broma has dicho, mortal! ¡Mira que venir a desafiarme a mí! ¡El Señor de las Bestias!**_ _— se burló el gigantesco reptil._

 _Curiosamente, para el dragón, Sasuke se mantuvo en su sitio, y con un rostro impasivo. El reptil, por su lado, estampó su pie en el suelo de aquella montaña, y fulminó con la mirada al príncipe de los Uchiha._

— _**Escúchame bien, mortal. Si realmente valoras tu vida, será mejor que te largues de aquí**_ _— le amenazó aquel gigante._

— _No lo haré. Me iré de aquí una vez que te dome por completo — rebatió Sasuke, con la misma frialdad que emanaba el otro dragón._

— _**¡Mortal insolente! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?!**_ — _cuestionó el enorme dragón_ — _**¡Yo soy Ignis! ¡El legendario Dragón del Fuego, y el Señor de las Bestias! ¡No hay un sólo ser en éste Universo que sea capaz de luchar en mi contra! ¡Menos aún derrotarme!**_ _— gruñó el gigante._

— _Pues prepárate a experimentarlo de primera mano — sentenció Sasuke._

 _El dragón gruñó de nuevo, aunque pronto sonrió socarrón, a pesar de que producía bastante temor con aquella aterradora mueca. Sasuke simplemente ignoraba todo ello._

— _**Muy bien. Entonces te daré el honor de morir a manos del ser más poderoso del Universo, mortal**_ _— aseguró el dragón._

 _Sasuke, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desenfundó su Sanjiegun de su espalda, y se colocó en la postura del Dragón del Norte, no sin antes darle unos malabares y giros a su bastón reticulado a través de su musculoso cuerpo. El gigantesco monstruo entrecerró uno de sus ojos, extrañado por aquella postura de combate del príncipe de los Uchiha._

— _**Bei Long Quan, ¿Huh?**_ _— dijo Ignis, con curiosidad._

 _Sasuke también enarcó una ceja._

— _¿Qué con ello? — cuestionó indiferente el azabache._

— _**Hmp. Entonces los rumores de que los Shaolin crean estilos de peleas basados en animales es cierto. Supongo que me debo sentir honrado que un estilo de pelea sea basado en mí**_ _— expresó el ser dracónico, con una sonrisa._

— _Y también tendrás el privilegio de ser derrotado con el estilo inspirado por ti — le comunicó Sasuke, con aquel gesto insignia de él._

— _**Éso está por verse, mortal...**_ _— concluyó Ignis._

 _El gigante alado rugió estruendosamente, y cimbró aún más el suelo, al grado de que Terra entero se sacudió con un terremoto catastrófico. Ignis se rodeó de un extraño manto de fuego alrededor de su enorme y musculoso cuerpo, el cual aumentó la temperatura de la zona por encima de los sesenta grados centígrados. Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida, se impresionó del increíble poder de aquel enorme dragón, dado que fácilmente igualaba al suyo. Sin embargo, el moreno no se amedrentó, sino que afiló su mirada, y sonrió torcidamente. Verdaderamente, aquella era la prueba definitiva para él._

 _Ignis detonó aquel fuego escarlata alrededor de su cuerpo, y creó una explosión TermoNuclear con aquel aura de fuego. Sasuke se tuvo que cubrir con su Sanjiegun, o de lo contrario habría sufrido algunas quemaduras severas. La Onda de Choque de aquella Explosión Térmica viajó por toda aquella selva entera, y a más allá de miles de kilómetros de la susodicha ínsula, por lo que todo se redujo a escombros y cenizas. Afortunadamente, Wu Mei, quien estaba espectando la "conversación" entre su discípulo y aquel ser mitológico, se salvó de toda aquella Radiación Térmica, al ser cubierta con un montículo de la tierra del ahora diezmado monte, aunque tenía algunas quemaduras de primer grado._

 _Cuando el brutal calor de dispersó por completo, Sasuke tenía sus ropas algo quemadas y dañadas, además de que su Sanjiegun ardía al rojo vivo. Era una suerte que el Uchiha hubiese decidido portar guantes, o tendría severas quemaduras en las manos. Aún así, los guantes de combate que portaba fueron deshechos con aquella Radiación Térmica, excepto, curiosamente, en la parte donde sostenía las extremidades de su Sanjiegun._

 _Sasuke apenas tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, cuando aquel enorme dragón se lanzó con un poderoso puño contra él. El Uchiha se cubrió con su arma del golpe. Sin embargo, Ignis empleó tanta fuerza en su puñetazo, que Sasuke salió volando a varios kilómetros de la zona. Aún así, durante su vuelo por los aires, Sasuke dio una voltereta completa a sus espaldas, y cayó en una rodilla en el suelo, pese a que fue arrastrado cientos de metros por el ahora terreno baldío._

 _El enorme dragón pronto se acercó en un vuelo hasta Sasuke, y le soltó otro puñetazo con aquella enorme garra que tenía en su brazo derecho, al cual también la rodeó de Radiación Térmica. Sasuke dio un mortal hacia atrás, y se apoyó de sus manos para caer de pie. Cuando el puñetazo llameante de Ignis colisionó en el suelo, un enorme cráter de cientos de miles de kilómetros se extendió a la redonda, produciendo con ello un brutal terremoto a escala de Terra entero. Del mismo cráter, una enorme ola de fuego se levantó, como un Géiser, el cual fácilmente traspasó la ExoPausa de Terra, por al menos cien mil kilómetros._

 _Cuando la Radiación Calorífica se desvaneció, ahora Sasuke fue quien acometió contra el gigante alado. El Uchiha saltó hasta el reptil, y le atacó con una Patada de Tijera Aérea al rostro. Ignis se cubrió con su musculoso antebrazo izquierdo del golpe de Sasuke. No obstante, el gigante no contó con que la fuerza de Sasuke era brutal. El dragón gruñó al intentar contener el increíblemente poderoso golpe de Sasuke, el cual también produjo una colosal Onda de Choque de cientos de miles de kilómetros de Longitud de Onda, así como un poderoso sismo de escala planetaria._

 _Desafortunadamente, Ignis fue abrumado por el tremendo poder de Sasuke, así que, al igual que el azabache, el Dragón del Fuego salió volando a lo lejos, y se estampó contra una enorme montaña semi-calcinada. No obstante, Ignis detonó su poderosa energía, y se rodeó de aquel manto ígneo alrededor de su musculoso cuerpo, y para entonces, Sasuke se encarreró hacia el colosal monstruo, quien voló con gran velocidad hasta la posición del Uchiha. Y cuando ambos se encontraron de frente, los dragones soltaron un poderoso puñetazo, el uno contra el otro, lo cual produjo otra Onda Expansiva, y efectos similares a los ataques anteriores._

 _Sasuke giró su arma alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras daba un giro completo sobre sus pies, y atacó a los pies del coloso con su Sanjiegun. Inesperadamente para el gigante de fuego, éste fue derribado por el arma de Sasuke, y cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, donde se generó otro gigantesco cráter y una sacudida del terreno. Sasuke se lanzó contra el derribado reptil, e intentó asestar su_ _ **Impacto Meteoro**_ _contra el pecho del gigantesco dragón. No obstante, Ignis detuvo fácilmente el golpe del moreno, con una mano, y le soltó un puñetazo al Uchiha, aprovechando la guardia baja de éste._

 _Sasuke gruñó por el poderoso impacto del puñetazo de Ignis, y salió volando por los aires, aunque pronto se recuperó, y cayó al suelo entre múltiples marometas hacia su espalda. Al aterrizar, Sasuke descendió en una rodilla, y resquebrajó ampliamente el ahora desértico terreno de aquel Valle Dracónico. Ignis, por su lado, pronto se recuperó, y extendió sus alas, al igual que su aura de fuego._

 _El Señor de las Bestias rugió de nuevo, y destrozó con ello el suelo que le rodeaba. A continuación, Ignis levantó un par de rocas de aquel terreno demolido, con sus manos, y se las arrojó a Sasuke. El Uchiha, mas sin en cambio, giró junto con malabares de su arma, y golpeó una de las rocas con su Sanjiegun, con lo cual pulverizó completamente aquella enorme piedra. A continuación, Sasuke blandió su bastón triple, como si se tratara de alguna espada larga, y destruyó la segunda roca que le arrojó el enorme dragón. Ignis levantó más rocas, y se las arrojó al príncipe de los Uchiha, quien, entre malabares y ataques acrobáticos, destruyó cada una de las rocas que el Dragón del Fuego le arrojaba. Cuando Ignis le arrojó una última enorme roca a Sasuke, el pelinegro se encarreró hacia aquella piedra, a la cual le dio una patada. La roca fue arrojada entonces de vuelta contra Ignis, quien, antes de que impactara contra su cuerpo, la pulverizó de un simple puñetazo._

 _Ignis volvió a rugir atronadoramente, e incrementó aquel manto de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, llevando la temperatura del sitio a niveles peligrosos. De inmediato, las manos del Dios Dragón se rodearon de Radiación Térmica, como dos enormes llamas danzantes de color azul. Ignis, entonces, azotó sus enormes manos en el suelo, con lo cual generó un monstruoso terremoto planetario, y levantó un MegaTsunami de Fuego, que se elevó más allá de la Exósfera de Terra. Sasuke vio claramente la intención del Dragón del Fuego, así que él también colisionó sus dos manos contra el suelo del Valle Dracónico. El Uchiha también produjo un terremoto en Terra entero, y levantó una ola de tierra, a la misma altura, distancia, y Longitud de Onda que la del ataque de Ignis._

 _Si alguien hubiese visto aquel ataque desde la luna, hubiese presenciado cómo dos enormes Tsunamis, uno de fuego, y otro de tierra, se elevaban imponentemente desde la Ínsula Dracónica, hasta sobrepasar la ExoPausa por cientos de miles de kilómetros a lo alto, tal y como cuando un meteorito impactaba contra la corteza terrestre. Parecía como si el mismísimo Apocalipsis hubiese llegado a Terra, o el juicio divino de Dios se hubiese desatado sobre la humanidad._

 _Tras un minuto, aproximadamente, el ataque de ambos dragones se dispersó enteramente, y el terreno ahora se convirtió en un cúmulo de rocas, tierra, y lava hirviente, ésta última producto de la tremenda Radiación Térmica que Ignis creó con su ataque. Sasuke estaba ahora parado sobre una enorme roca que flotaba sobre aquel lago de Magma, mientras que Ignis, al ser él mismo un ser de fuego, tenía sumergidos sus musculosas piernas dentro de aquella laguna de lava._

— _**Voy a darte el crédito que mereces, guerrero**_ _— aludió la legendaria bestia —_ _ **Realmente me has dejado impresionado. Jamás imaginé que serías así de poderoso. Mis más sinceras congratulaciones.**_

 _Sasuke se mantuvo estoico en su sitio, pero pronto sonrió torcidamente._

— _Odio tener que admitirlo, pero también debo felicitarte por ser tan imponente, Señor de las Bestias. Aunque no esperaba menos del animal más poderoso de todo el Universo — le alabó el moreno, aunque con algo de arrogancia._

— _**Y dime. ¿Con quién tengo el honor de estar luchando?**_ _— le preguntó el enorme reptil._

— _Sasuke Uchiha. Príncipe del Clan del mismo nombre, y guerrero Shaolin de élite. Algunos me conocen como el_ _ **Dragón Escarlata**_ _— aludió el azabache._

 _Ignis enarcó uno de sus ojos, notablemente curioso por el seudónimo tan peculiar del príncipe del Clan del Fuego._

— _**¿El "Dragón Escarlata"? ¿Por qué te dicen de ése modo?**_ _— le preguntó ahora Ignis._

— _Por mis habilidades en Wushu, y por el hecho de que el símbolo de mi Clan hace alusión al Elemento Fuego — replicó Sasuke, con orgullo absoluto._

 _El opuesto dragón soltó un monosílabo, y también sonrió malévolo. Realmente le parecía fascinante aquel guerrero dragón con el que estaba batallando._

— _**Heh. Interesante**_ _— masculló el dragón —_ _ **Así que otro Dragón del Fuego. ¿Huh? Pues yo seré quien juzgue si realmente eres digno de pertenecer a los nuestros, príncipe Uchiha**_ _— dictó el reptil._

 _Ignis obtuvo, para asombro de Wu Mei y Sasuke, la postura de combate del Dragón del Sur. Aunque Sasuke pronto salió de su asombro, al contrario de su maestra._

— _Veo que también conoces la postura del Nan Long Quan— refirió Sasuke._

 _Ignis volvió a entrecerrar uno de sus amedrentadores ojos._

— _**¿Así es como decidieron llamarle a ésta posición de batalla? Ustedes los humanos sí que son raros**_ _— se burló el gigante, aunque sin mostrar una faz equiparable._

 _Sasuke se encogió de hombros._

— _Éso se lo puedes reclamar a mi Sifu — dijo el moreno, apuntando al cuerpo de Wu Mei._

 _El enorme dragón vio de reojo a la aún asombrada monja Shaolin, quien estaba cubierta por una enorme roca. El resto de los Dragones Elementales observaban, desde muy lejos, la pelean entre el Dragón del Fuego, y el Dragón Escarlata._

— _**Bah. Tontos humanos, y sus adjetivos ridículos**_ _— se mofó el dragón, riendo levemente._

— _Como sea. Entonces que sea un duelo de estilos Nan Long Quan — sugirió el azabache, quien guardó su Sanjiegun en su espalda, y también adquirió la postura del Dragón del Sur._

— _**Como quieras, Uchiha**_ _— finalizó el gigante._

 _Tan pronto terminaron de hablar, Ignis detonó de nueva cuenta su manto de fuego, y vaporizó tanto la lava como las rocas apiladas en el terreno. De inmediato, el coloso voló en dirección al azabache, quien también se encarreró contra el dragón. Al llegar uno frente al otro, el primero en atacar fue Ignis, el cual soltó un puñetazo al cuerpo de Sasuke. Sasuke detuvo el poderoso puñetazo del dragón, con su antebrazo izquierdo, pese a que el poderoso golpe de Ignis lo enterró dentro de una enorme zanja de al menos miles de kilómetros de diámetro. Aún así, Sasuke empujó el puño del reptil, y se arrojó en una Patada del Dragón Aérea contra el pecho del gigante, pero Ignis también detuvo el ataque de Sasuke, al cruzarse de brazos, pese a que fue arrastrado unos metros por el suelo._

 _Ignis dio un giro completo, y acometió con una Patada Giratoria contra el Uchiha. Sasuke apenas y alcanzó a cubrirse, al aún estar suspendido en el aire, así que recibió con su cuerpo cubierto la poderosa patada del reptil alado. El golpe de Ignis lanzó por los aires al moreno, y lo impactó contra un enorme montículo de rocas pulverizadas. Pese a ello, Sasuke se desenterró usando su colosal fuerza física, al extender sus brazos a los costados, y se limpió un rastro de sangre de sus labios. Ignis, para entonces, ya había emprendido el vuelo hacia Sasuke, y ya se hallaba a unos metros del Shaolin._

 _Cuando el colosal dragón llegó ante Sasuke, se arrojó en una Patada de Hacha contra éste. Ésta vez, Sasuke no optó por evadirla, sino que, usando ambos brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza, paró el brutal ataque de aquel monstruo. La patada de Ignis nuevamente cavó una gigantesca zanja de miles de kilómetros de diámetro, y enterró al moreno dentro de ella. Aunque, sorprendentemente, Sasuke pudo detener óptimamente aquel enorme pie del legendario Dragón del Fuego._

 _Sin embargo, el ataque del Señor de las Bestias no se detuvo ahí, dado que el gigante dio una voltereta completa hacia el frente, y atacó con su cola llameante al azabache. Y ésta vez, Sasuke fue impactado limpiamente por el ataque, por lo que fue inhumado dentro del terreno baldío del Valle Dracónico. A continuación, Ignis volvió a cargar de fuego sus manos, y las levantó por lo alto. El antiguo dragón golpeó el suelo con ambas palmas de sus manos, y creó de nuevo aquel MegaGéiser de Radiación Térmica, el cual se alzó por encima de la ExoPausa de Terra, al igual que produjo un violento terremoto en todo el planeta._

 _Cuando el catastrófico temblor de detuvo, y la Radiación Térmica desapareció, se podía ver un cráter que recorría más allá de la Ínsula Dracónica entera, al igual que la profundidad de dicha zanja se aproximaba a un kilómetro. Ignis estaba aún de pie, dentro de aquella zanja, y aún desprendiendo aquella energía calorífica alrededor de su escamoso y fornido cuerpo. El dragón voló unos metros al aire, y posteriormente a su espalda, para después aterrizar lejos de donde se encontraba. De Sasuke, no había rastro alguno. Parecía como si hubiese sido consumido por aquel poderoso ataque de Ignis._

 _Sin embargo, del subsuelo, se produjo una expulsión de toneladas de tierra y roca, las cuales se dispersaron por doquier. Sasuke salió de un salto, y aterrizó en el destruido terreno del Valle de los Dragones. El Uchiha había perdido por completo su vestimenta superior, y ahora tenía expuesto el torso desnudo, pero, para su desgracia, tenía algunas quemaduras de tercer grado, causadas por la terrible técnica de Ignis. Aún así, Sasuke hacía caso omiso del dolor de sus quemaduras, más que nada porque apenas y las sentía, y se reposicionó en su postura de combate del Dragón del Sur._

— _**Tch. Sí que eres persistente, Uchiha. Ése ataque debió haberte vaporizado**_ _— masculló el gigante._

 _Sasuke se limpió un poco de suciedad de su rostro, y sonrió torcidamente._

— _Hace falta más que éso para que puedas matarme, Señor de las Bestias — replicó orgulloso el azabache — Dudo mucho que realmente puedas derrotarme._

 _Ignis también sonrió socarrón, y expandió su aura ígnea una vez más._

— _**Hmp. Entonces tendré que verme obligado a usar mi verdadero poder.**_

 _El gigante tensó las garras de sus manos, y las rodeó de fuego a las mismas. Ignis voló a una velocidad impresionante hacia Sasuke, y arrojó un zarpazo contra el moreno. Sasuke detuvo el poderoso ataque con una postura defensiva, pese a que le produjo algunas quemaduras, y reaccionó con una Patada de Tijera Baja a los pies del colosal reptil. Sin embargo, Ignis levantó un poco el vuelo, y arrojó una patada llameante al pelinegro, pese a que Sasuke evadió el poderoso ataque con un mortal hacia atrás._

 _Cuando Ignis se estaba recuperando de su ataque, Sasuke dio un enorme salto, hasta el rostro del enorme dragón, y le asestó una Patada de Vuelta de Campana contra la mandíbula del Señor de las Bestias. Ignis gruñó un poco por el tremendo dolor del golpe de Sasuke, y fue derribado pesadamente sobre el terreno baldío. Sasuke se arrojó contra el dragón, y le asestó una serie de poderosos golpes en el vientre, con lo cual sepultaba progresivamente al coloso dentro de la tierra. Al final, Sasuke alzó ambas manos al Firmamento, y las dejó caer sobre el estómago del Dragón del Fuego, quien ahogó un grito de dolor por el violento ataque._

 _El temblor que provocó Sasuke sacudió el planeta Terra entero, y levantó una marea de tierra por al menos cien mil kilómetros por encima de la ExoPausa del planeta. Al menos una tercera parte de Terra fue cubierto por aquel gigantesco MegaTsunami de tierra que provocó Sasuke, y éste arrasaba con todo lo que se hallaba a su paso que no estuviese en el subsuelo. Y cuando el ataque concluyó, todo el Valle Dracónico estaba cubierto por cientos de miles de millones de toneladas de tierra y rocas, tal y como en un temblor catastrófico solía suceder._

 _Sasuke saltó lejos del gigantesco cráter que creó con su ataque, y se le quedó viendo al enorme reptil inconsciente dentro de aquella zanja. Ignis parecía estar muerto, pues tenía una buena cantidad de sangre saliéndole de su hocico, y además tenía intensos moretones en el vientre, donde Sasuke le golpeó. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, el Señor del las Bestias reaccionó, y se levantó en una rodilla, mientras respiraba algo agitado._

 _Y como un verdadero guerrero, Ignis disparó su gigantesca aura, con lo cual licuó completamente los escombros que le rodeaban. El dragón antiguo rugió furiosamente, y llevó sus energías a niveles extremos, hasta que el clima del Valle de los Dragones se elevó por encima de los setenta y cinco grados centígrados. De pronto, Ignis adquirió vuelo, aunque no se elevó mucho, y voló en dirección a Sasuke, pero durante su vuelo, el gigante comenzó a girar como rehilete, aún con su cuerpo rodeado de llamas._

 _Sasuke supo la intención de aquel dragón, así que extendió sus brazos al frente, preparado para interceptar el poderoso ataque de Ignis. Y cuando el antiguo reptil chocó contra el moreno, lo arrastró por unos cuantos kilómetros por el suelo, y parecía que una gigantesca ola de fuego estaba recorriendo y excavando constantemente el suelo desértico. Sasuke gruñía y bregaba contra aquel ataque del gigante, al mismo tiempo que hacía esfuerzo para detener el trayecto de Ignis. Eventualmente, el Uchiha logró su cometido, y le impactó al dragón con una poderosa patada, la cual mandó a volar al enorme reptil por los cielos._

 _Sasuke saltó hasta quedar a la misma altura de Ignis, quien pronto se recuperó de un giro, y ambos se arrojaron golpes y patadas que constantemente paraban y evadían. Sasuke le dio un puñetazo al vientre del Señor de las Bestias, el cual ahogó un gemido de dolor, e Ignis reaccionó con un puñetazo contra el azabache, quien también gruñó por el tremendo dolor. Durante el "vuelo" de ambos dragones, únicamente se podía ver cómo dos figuras se atacaban con golpes y patadas acrobáticas y poderosas, tanto así que numerosas Ondas de Choque eran producidas con cada golpe. Cada Onda Expansiva sacudía violentamente el destrozado terreno, aunque por apenas unos cuantos segundos, y creaba gigantescos cráteres similares a los dejados por meteoritos._

 _Sasuke dio un giro completo en el aire, y atacó a Ignis con una Patada de Tijera, aunque el gigante reptil se protegió del ataque con sus largas alas. El Señor de las Bestias aprovechó para también dar un giro, y atacar con una Patada de Giro contra el moreno, pero Sasuke contuvo el poderoso ataque. Sasuke e Ignis chocaron durante algunos segundos sus puñetazos y patadas, enfrascándose en un violento combate aéreo. Sin embargo, al final, ambos se golpearon el uno al otro, Sasuke en el vientre del reptil, con una patada, y éste en el cuerpo entero del moreno, con su mano._

 _Dichos ataques mandaron a volar al Uchiha y al Rey Dragón, los cuales salieron expedidos en direcciones contrarias, y cayeron violentamente sobre el suelo. El choque de ambos cuerpos produjo una colosal zanja de al menos un kilómetro de diámetro, así como unos cien metros de profundidad. Entretanto, Wu Mei, quien finalmente se desenterró de varias toneladas de tierra, junto con el resto de los Dragones Elementales, se quedó anonadada de la impresionante pelea que tenía el antiguo monstruo de Terra contra el mejor de sus discípulos. Y se impresionó aún más cuando ambos se reincorporaron del poderoso golpe que se asestaron el uno al otro. De hecho, a Wu Mei no le impresionaba el tremendo poder que tenía Ignis, pues había varias leyendas en torno a aquel gigantesco monstruo alado, y su tremendo poder capaz de destruir Terra entero. Lo que realmente le maravillaba a Wu Mei, era que su discípulo lograse mantener una pelea con aquel imponente dragón._

 _Ambos dragones se limpiaron las sangre que salían de sus bocas, y se fulminaron con la mirada. Ignis también estaba sorprendido por el tremendo poder de Sasuke Uchiha. Jamás se habría imaginado que un simple mortal le estuviera dando tanta batalla, donde ningún otro ser en la existencia había logrado siquiera rasguñarle. De hecho, Ignis era conocido por ser uno de los más poderosos seres de todo el Universo, muy por encima de los Grandes Demonios del Apocalypsis. Y de la nada, un simple mocoso de no más de quince años ahora le estaba llevando al límite._

 _Pero no todo era impresión para Ignis. Sasuke también se hallaba sorprendido por el enorme poder del Rey Dragón. El Uchiha sabía que no iría a enfrentar a un novato, ni tampoco que sería como un paseo por el parque. No obstante, no se imaginaba que un ser sería así de poderoso, y tenía la certeza absoluta de que Ignis no estaba utilizando su verdadero poder. El Señor de las Bestias se estaba contendiendo de usar todo su poder, de éso Sasuke podía tener la certeza absoluta, aunque el azabache tampoco estaba empleando todo su poder. Si lo hiciera, destruiría el planeta entero._

 _Cuando ambos retomaron sus posiciones de batalla, los dragones acometieron contra el otro. Ignis fue el primero en atacar, con una Patada de Giro contra el moreno, mientras que Sasuke reaccionó con su propia patada, para contrarrestar la del Rey Dragón. Ignis y Sasuke volvieron a girar sobre sus pies, y ahora atacaron con su pie opuesto, colisionando los mismos. A continuación, ambos dieron otra vuelta, y chocaron sus Golpes de Empuje, con lo cual crearon un colosal cráter con el puro Estampido Sónico producido por el choque de ambos golpes. Sasuke dio una vuelta adicional, y reaccionó con su codo izquierdo al puñetazo zurdo del gigante reptil, volviendo a ampliar la zanja donde actualmente combatían ambos._

 _Sasuke e Ignis impactaron numerosos golpes, por algunos minutos. Minutos en los cuales las Ondas Expansivas, creadas por los Estampidos Sónicos de los ataques de ambos dragones, creaban constantemente catastróficos sismos a escala de Terra entero, al igual que desmantelaban el de por sí destruido Valle de los Dragones. Sasuke desvió un puñetazo de Ignis, y le golpeó con increíble fuerza en el vientre, mediante lo cual el moreno produjo una Onda de Choque que viajó más allá de la Ínsula Dracónica. Ignis, sin embargo, enduró el dolor, pese a ahogar un grito, y reaccionó con un puñetazo al cuerpo de Sasuke. El azabache también enduró el poderoso ataque, con un gruñido de dolor, el cual también produjo efectos similares al golpe del Uchiha. Sasuke contraatacó con otro golpe al estómago de Ignis, y tan poderoso fue que no sólo creó otra catastrófica Onda de Choque, sino que elevó unos metros en el aire al antiguo dragón. Ignis contuvo el potente dolor del golpe, y reaccionó con otro puñetazo contra el Uchiha, con lo cual enterró al moreno en el suelo, y sacudió al planeta entero con un terremoto demoledor, así como con una colosal onda de tierra._

 _Cuando el sismo planetario se detuvo, Ignis se arrojó al suelo, y comenzó a, literalmente, machacar al Uchiha con sus enormes puños. Sasuke no podía reaccionar debidamente, dado que aquellos enormes puños del señor de las bestias le inhumaban progresivamente dentro de una enorme zanja de cientos de kilómetros de diámetro. Cada puñetazo de Ignis creaba un corto, pero poderoso, terremoto en todo Terra, el cual hacía que las rocas volaran por los aires, y que erupciones de roca y tierra se elevaran a cientos de metros de altura. No obstante, en uno de los tantos golpes del poderoso Dragón del Fuego, Sasuke detuvo el puñetazo de éste, con su mano, y lo empujó fuertemente, logrando que el Señor de las Bestias retrocediera unos cuántos metros._

 _Sasuke se reincorporó de un salto, y se encarreró al colosal reptil. Ignis reaccionó a tiempo, e intentó golpear al moreno con uno de sus enormes puños. Sin embargo, Sasuke evadió hábilmente el golpe, y asestó su propio puñetazo en el estómago del Rey Dragón. Ignis gruñó por el dolor, pero pronto atacó al moreno con su puño derecho, aunque el moreno lo evadió con una barrida por debajo del enorme cuerpo del Dragón del Fuego. Sasuke quedó a espaldas del monstruo, y pronto trepó de un salto. Y en lo que Ignis trataba de retirarse al moreno de su lomo, Sasuke le golpeó en la cabeza con un poderoso puñetazo, lo cual derribó al dragón. Cuando el Rey Dragón cayó al suelo, Sasuke continuó asaltando contra la enorme testa de Ignis, martilleando progresivamente la cabeza del dragón dentro de un cráter de al menos mil kilómetros de diámetro, y unos kilómetros de profundidad._

 _No obstante, Ignis reaccionó al incendiar su cuerpo, con lo cual forzó a Sasuke a saltar de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de que el Uchiha pudiera alejarse del dragón, el moreno fue golpeado con la llameante cola de Ignis, con la cual fue arrojado estrepitosamente contra el suelo. El Rey Dragón pronto se incorporó, y se volvió al derribado moreno. Ignis alzó sus puños llameantes sobre su cabeza, y los azotó sobre el cuerpo del príncipe del Clan del Fuego. Sasuke ahogó un grito, y expulsó una enorme cantidad de sangre por su boca, al ser atacado con tan poderoso ataque. El golpe produjo una explosión TermoNuclear de un radio de cientos de miles de kilómetros de Longitud de Onda, creando con ello una Onda de Choque de Radiación Térmica que abrasó todo como una ola infernal._

 _Toda la Energía Térmica se dispersó después de un tiempo, y la temperatura del Valle de los Dragones progresivamente fue disminuyendo, hasta que volvió a los cincuenta grados. Ignis se hallaba aún de pie, frente a un desvanecido príncipe Uchiha. El moreno tenía una mueca de dolor, así como quemaduras intensas por todo su cuerpo. Si es que Sasuke llegaba a sobrevivir, seguramente tendría varias cicatrices de aquel encuentro._

 _Ignis, por su lado, le observó durante algunos segundos, hasta que decidió que era hora de darle el golpe de gracia al Dragón Escarlata. El Rey Dracónico alzó su puño diestro por lo alto, y lo rodeo de Radiación Térmica Ionizada, a la altura de su hombro derecho._

— _**Has sido un formidable oponente, príncipe Uchiha. Sin embargo, ni tú mismo habrías tenido una oportunidad de derrotarme**_ _— refirió Ignis, con su voz profunda —_ _ **Aún así, te daré una muerte digna de un guerrero.**_

 _Cuando Ignis arrojó su puño contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, éste lo detuvo con ambas manos, pese a que el golpe lo enterró unos metros en la tierra. Y por la impresión, Ignis no pudo evadir una poderosa Patada del Dragón a su pecho, una vez que Sasuke se incorporó, con la cual el Rey Dragón fue lanzado a lo lejos, contra una pila de rocas y polvo. Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Sasuke se encarreró contra el monstruo, y dio un enorme salto hacia el mismo. En el aire, el Uchiha preparó su puño, colocándolo a la altura de su hombro diestro, y se dejó caer contra el aún derribado Señor de las Bestias._

 _Al aterrizar, Sasuke atacó a Ignis con su_ _ **Impacto Meteoro**_ _. El poderoso ataque de Sasuke hizo que Terra entero se cimbrara con una magnitud fuera de toda lógica. El desértico suelo se sacudía constantemente, y hacía saltar por los aires enormes trozos de roca y tierra. Una colosal Onda de Choque se expandió por casi la mitad del planeta, y aquella misma Onda Expansiva, producto del Estampido Sónico de su Impacto Meteoro, elevó miles de erupciones colosales de tierra, así como una monstruosa marea de tierra del mismo terreno, por encima de la ExoPausa de Terra. La Longitud de Onda de aquella marea de tierra viajó por la misma distancia que la Onda de Choque que creó Sasuke con su ataque._

 _El Uchiha se apartó de un salto, y se limpió los restos de sangre que se escapaban de sus labios. Y predeciblemente, una gigantesca llama, de al menos un kilómetro de diámetro, se levantó del cráter donde estaba inhumado Ignis. Y de éste, el majestuoso Señor de los Dragones destruyó todos los escombros que le sepultaban, al detonar su increíblemente caliente aura. El Rey Dragón se levantó de aquella colosal zanja, y clavó sus llameantes orbes sobre las criogenizantes obsidianas del príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha. Sasuke, por su lado, retomó su posición del Nan Long Quan, y tensó sus pies en el suelo._

 _Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Sasuke, Ignis apagó aquel aura de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, y relajó su cuerpo, por lo que el moreno, aún dudoso, bajó también la guardia._

— _**... No estamos llegando a ningún lado con ésto, Uchiha**_ _— le dijo el Rey Dragón al moreno._

 _Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, y se mantuvo estoico._

— _¿A qué te refieres, Señor de los Dragones? — le preguntó el azabache._

— _**Si seguimos luchando de éste modo, terminaremos destruyendo a Terra entero. Sé que no has estado luchando con tu verdadero poder, Uchiha. Más que nada, porque seguramente destruirías el planeta entero, si lo haces**_ _— afirmó Ignis._

 _Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Será que aquel monstruo era el mismo caso?_

— _Debo suponer que tú tampoco has peleado con tus verdaderos poderes. ¿Cierto? — inquirió el moreno._

 _Ignis asintió._

— _**No puedo hacerlo. Si utilizo todo mi poder, podría destruir a Terra. Y Terra también es mi hogar**_ _— aludió el antiguo dragón —_ _ **De haber sabido que eras así de poderoso, quizá no te habría enfrentado. Éste no es sitio para que nos enfrentemos. Si continuamos con la pelea, provocaremos un colapso del Tejido Espacio/Tiempo.**_

 _Ignis tenía un buen punto. La pelea no había hecho merma en ninguno de los dos. Aquellos ataques apenas y tenían efecto sobre ellos. Ambos eran monstruosamente poderosos, y sobrepasaban los límites de toda lógica posible. Por otro lado, el Valle Dracónico, antes rico en vegetación y animales, ahora estaba totalmente devastado y erosionado. Requeriría de varios años para poder reconstruir aquel territorio severamente dañado. De hecho, parecía como si el Apocalipsis hubiese llegado temprano a la Ínsula de los Dragones._

 _Quizá fue una imprudencia total para Sasuke el confrontar al Señor de las Bestias. No porque le temiese, o porque su vida estuviese en riesgo, sino porque había causado una verdadera catástrofe en el hogar del Pueblo Dracónico._

— _Entiendo — enunció Sasuke, con parsimonia._

— _**Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, Uchiha. ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas para con nosotros?**_ _— le cuestionó el dragón._

— _Como lo dije antes: Ésto es una prueba para mi persona. Mi objetivo es volverme el ser más poderoso de Terra, y cobrar venganza contra uno de los traidores de mi Clan. Y posteriormente, cambiar al mundo entero — explicó Sasuke, con una expresión fría y adamante._

— _**¿Y por éso tenías que venir a destruir mi hogar?**_ _— masculló el gigante._

 _Sasuke negó levemente._

— _No me habría imaginado que serías tan poderoso. Lo más probable, es que nuestros poderes sean similares — se excusó el moreno._

 _Ignis podía ver en la mirada de Sasuke, aún a la distancia en la que se hallaba, la determinación absoluta, así como la sinceridad de sus palabras. Por algún motivo, Sasuke no era como el resto de los humanos con los que, en algún momento, Ignis tuvo la desgracia de tratar. Sasuke era único. En aquel joven Uchiha, se podía percibir un corazón valiente, audaz, y determinado. No le temía a nada, ni a nadie. La mejor prueba era que Sasuke se enfrentó contra él: Uno de los seres más poderosos del Universo Entero. Tal vez Sasuke ignoraba su posición como el Señor de las Bestias; sin embargo, tampoco huyó como un cobarde, cuando vio el abrumador poder que poseía._

 _Ignis sonrió torcidamente. Sin duda, ése mocoso era único. Quizá algún provecho podría sacar de su alianza con él. Aunque Ignis no sería un vil sirviente. No. Él tomaría como subordinado al Uchiha, no al contrario._

— _**Muy bien, mocoso. Te haré un trato**_ _— le dijo Ignis a Sasuke._

 _El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, pero después asintió._

— _¿De qué se trata?_

— _**A cambio de que dejemos ésta estúpida contienda, y de que te comprometas a no revelar la ubicación del Valle Dracónico, te ofrezco convertirte en mi subordinado**_ _— le sugirió Ignis._

 _Sasuke sonrió torcidamente._

— _¿Acaso subordinado es el equivalente draconiano para "amo"? — se burló el moreno._

 _Ignis gruñó por lo bajo._

— _**Mocoso insolente. No te quieras enaltecer demasiado. Si pudiésemos pelear con todo nuestro poder, sin tener consecuencias al respecto, ahora mismo ya estarías muerto**_ _— espetó el monstruo._

 _Sasuke se rió por lo bajo, haciendo enfadar aún más a Ignis. No obstante, antes de que el dragón replicara con algún comentario, Sasuke se le adelantó._

— _Sí, claro — se mofó el moreno — Como sea. Acepto el trato. Seré tu amo... Oh... Lo siento... Quise decir "_ _ **Subordinado**_ _"— respondió Sasuke, haciendo un burlón énfasis a la palabra "subordinado"._

 _Ignis tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Sasuke, pero no quería poner en peligro a su pueblo, ni al Valle de los Dragones, así que desistió de ello. Por el contrario, Ignis voló lentamente hacia una zona en específico del Valle Dracónico, ahí donde anteriormente estaba aquel monte donde todos los dragones descansaban. Ignis escarbó unos segundos entre toneladas de roca y tierra, hasta que extrajo un extraño baúl enorme. El Rey Dragón abrió dicho cofre, y extrajo de él una pequeña piedra, de unos cinco centímetros de diámetro, para después volver a encarar a Sasuke._

 _El imponente dragón le arrojó aquella piedra al moreno, quien la atrapó con su mano derecha. Sasuke, una vez que tenía la piedra en su mano, la examinó detalladamente. Ésta era una gema azulada, totalmente redonda, y tenía una "S" de color negra, muy estilizada. El orbe era un poco pesado, casi similar a la densidad de un diamante. La piedra, en sí, era muy bella, por lo que parecía como si fuese un regalo. Sasuke volvió su mirada extrañada al otro dragón, y alzó los hombros._

— _Y... ¿Qué se supone que es ésto? ¿ Acaso me estás pidiendo matrimonio? — se burló el moreno, aunque mantenía un rostro estoico._

— _**Deja tus ridiculeces para otro momento, Uchiha. Aquella es una Gema de Hermandad**_ _— aludió el enorme reptil —_ _ **Con ella, podrás invocarme, donde quiera que estés. Sin embargo, no te atrevas a llamarme por cualquier banalidad, o te comeré vivo**_ _— le amenazó._

 _Sasuke observó la piedra unos momentos. Después volvió su mirada al monstruo, y asintió._

— _De acuerdo. ¿Cómo se usa? — preguntó el Uchiha._

— _**Únicamente álzala en dirección al Firmamento, y coloca tu pulgar en aquella "S" sobre la gema**_ _— le contestó el Rey Dragón._

— _Entendido._

 _Sasuke se guardó aquella gema en su bolsillo, y se reajustó la Sanjiegun en su espalda, la cual recogió del suelo._

— _**Bien. Ahora, largo de aquí. Tenemos que reconstruir éste lugar mis hermanos y yo**_ _— espetó Ignis._

— _Hablando de éso... Demando que nos lleves a mi maestra y a mí al pueblo más cercano — le exigió Sasuke._

 _El enorme reptil se volvió con su mirada iracunda al moreno, y con ambos puños apretados._

— _**¿Qué acaso crees que soy tu carruaje real, Uchiha? Mueve tu apestoso trasero, y camina**_ _— le respondió el dragón._

— _Pues bien. Entonces nos quedaremos a acampar aquí. Espero no te desagrade nuestra presencia — dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa torcida._

 _Ignis bufó fuertemente, expulsando una enorme cantidad de humo de su nariz._

— _**¡De éso nada! ¡Prefiero comer basura, antes de tenerte aquí un segundo más!**_ _— bramó el dragón._

— _Entonces llévanos a un pueblo cercano — exigió de nuevo el moreno._

— _**No lo haré. No soy tu sirvienta, Uchiha**_ _._

 _Ignis volvió su mirada al Dragón del Viento, el cual estaba espectando toda la conversación._

— _**Ray. Lleva a éste par de inútiles lejos de aquí, o seguirán fastidiando**_ _— le ordenó Ignis, volviendo su espalda a Sasuke._

— _**Como quieras**_ _— respondió el otro dragón._

 _Sasuke, entretanto, ya había desenterrado a su maestra, y la tenía sostenida del torso, ya que una roca golpeó la rodilla de la monja, y se la lesionó. El Uchiha se encaminó hacia el aludido Dragón del Viento, quien les esperaba pacientemente. Sasuke subió de un salto al lomo de aquel Dragón con cuerpo serpentino, y acomodó a su Sifu en la espalda de Ray. Justo antes de que el Ser del Viento emprendiera vuelo, Sasuke volvió su mirada al Rey Dragón._

— _Fue un honor luchar contigo, Señor de las Bestias — enunció con algo de respeto el moreno, mientras juntaba su puño derecho con su palma zurda, frente a su pecho._

 _Ignis volvió su mirada al Uchiha, y asintió levemente._

— _Nos veremos después entonces, Mascota — se burló ahora Sasuke._

 _Ignis chasqueó la lengua, y le mostró el dedo medio al moreno._

— _**Vete al diablo, Uchiha**_ _— espetó el dragón._

 _Sasuke sonrió torcidamente, y le ordenó a Ray emprender vuelo, desapareciendo por completo del lugar._

 _._

* * *

.

— Wow... Ésa es la historia más increíble que he oído — musitó Sakura, aún sobre el hombro de su amado Sasuke-kun — Aunque también la más rara. Quién hubiese sabido que el Valle de los Dragones aún existía.

Sakura se abrazó al moreno, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke estrechó a Sakura contra su cuerpo, y observó calmadamente el ocaso del Sol.

— Pero, ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron más amigables, Sasuke-kun? — inquirió la bella hada — Por lo que me cuentas, presiento que su relación era bastante hostil.

— Lo era. Pero pasaron algunos otros sucesos, e Ignis y yo hicimos las paces. Aún solemos insultarnos de vez en cuando, pero también sabemos que podemos contar el uno con el otro — aludió el moreno — De hecho, los insultos ahora son más como un símbolo de confianza y camaradería.

— Ya veo. ¿Y aún le sigue molestando que te hagas llamar su amo? — inquirió divertida la princesa ninfa.

Sasuke rió un poco por lo bajo.

— Vaya que sí. Aunque, en realidad, lo hago más para molestarlo. La verdad es que lo considero más un amigo, y estoy seguro de que él piensa lo mismo — aseguró el apuesto pelinegro.

Sakura sonrió, y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del moreno, aspirando aquel embriagador aroma masculino que Sasuke tenía.

— ¿Algún día me llevarás a conocer a tu maestra? — inquirió Sakura.

Sasuke suspiró con algo de nostalgia, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la hermosa princesa de las hadas. Consternada, la bonita ninfa se incorporó un poco, pero sin soltarse del abrazo de su Dulce Príncipe, y clavó sus esmeraldas preocupadas sobre las obsidianas del azabache, quien, repentinamente, cambió a un rostro de añoranza.

— Sasu-chan... ¿Qué pasa, bebé? — le preguntó preocupada Sakura, con el tono más dulce y amoroso que tenía.

La hermosa hada le acarició suavemente la mejilla derecha, y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su "bebé", como ella le decía de cariño.

— No es nada, Sakura. Descuida — le respondió Sasuke, con una sonrisa fingida, y una mirrada de calma forzada.

Sin embargo, Sakura no necesitaba usar de sus habilidades ExtraSensoriales para saber que su hombre ocultaba nostalgia, y algo de tristeza. La princesa hada estaba espiritualmente conectada con aquel hombre, y podía percibir, de primera mano, el dolor por el que Sasuke pasaba.

— Sasu-chan... Sé que algo te aflige. Puedo sentirlo — le afirmó Sakura, tomándole del rostro con la pequeña mano izquierda de ella.

Sasuke sabía que era inútil mentir. De hecho, no supo ni porqué lo hizo hace un momento. Tal vez solamente fue una reacción involuntaria. El moreno suspiró levemente, y tomó la suave y pequeña mano de su Cerezo, a la cual estrechó entre la suya. Posteriormente, Sasuke abrazó de nuevo a su niña, y la apretó suavemente contra su musculoso cuerpo.

— Es sólo que mi maestra murió en una emboscada de parte de Wintersun — respondió Sasuke, con la mayor diligencia posible.

El Uchiha sabía el efecto adverso que aquello provocaría en su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, así que por éso optó por no comentar de ello, hasta que Sakura se lo "demandó", pasivamente. Y tal y como lo predijo el moreno, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se tapó la boca con su pequeña mano. La ninfa se reincorporó un poco, para encarar a su príncipe, quien jamás soltó su abrazo de la pequeña figura de la hada.

— ¡Dios...! — musitó dolida Sakura, mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus fanales — ¡Lo siento tanto, Sasuke-kun!

El moreno negó suavemente, y le dio un dulce beso a Sakura.

— No lo hagas. No es tu culpa. Nada de ésto es culpa tuya, Cerezo — le afirmó Sasuke, con el tono de voz más gentil que le permitía su garganta.

Sakura abrazó desde el fondo de su corazón a su amado Sasuke-kun. La ninfa colocó su rostro en el hombro del moreno, y acarició con amor la revoltosa melena que Sasuke tenía en la cabeza. La ninfa, inevitablemente, derramó algunas lágrimas. Siempre alguien de sus seres queridos debía salir lastimado por el actuar de su madre. Sin embargo, no permitiría que nadie más lastimara a su querido Sasuke-kun. No más.

Unos minutos después, Sakura finalmente se tranquilizó. De nueva cuenta, Sakura se hallaba recostada sobre el musculoso torso de Sasuke, y su cabecita sobre el hombro del moreno. El brazo zurdo de Sakura abrazaba el fuerte pecho del azabache, y su nariz inhalaba aquel aroma tan varonil que su querido príncipe emanaba naturalmente. Sasuke volvió su mirada al ocaso del Sol, mientras aún abrazaba a Sakura.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó la ninfa al azabache.

El moreno volvió su mirada a la hada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Cerezo?

— ¿Me amas? — inquirió Sakura.

Sasuke se extrañó de aquella pregunta. ¿A qué venía éso?

— Por supuesto que lo hago, Sakura. ¿Por qué ésa pregunta? Sabes que soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti — afirmó con adamancia, pero también con gentileza.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente, y se incorporó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del moreno. La ninfa besó los labios del hombre de su vida, y le acarició tiernamente aquella revoltosa y rebelde melena. Sasuke devolvió el mismo afecto, y estrechó el cuerpo de su pequeña contra sí mismo.

— Hazme el amor, Sasuke-kun... Por favor... — susurró la bella ninfa, contra los labios de su amado — Hazme tuya... Ámame, como siempre lo haces...

Sasuke miró las hermosas esmeraldas de su Cerezo, y obedeció la petición de su niña.

En aquella cuidad abandonada de Nan Long, los dulces gemidos de la hermosa princesa hada, y los ahogados gruñidos del príncipe de los Uchiha, fue lo único que se escuchó. Y nuevamente, el Sol fue el único testigo de aquel acto de amor entre Sakura y Sasuke.

 **...**

 **Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Originalmente, había tenido la intención de añadir éste episodio hasta más tarde en la historia. Sin embargo, creí que sería más adecuado en éste segmento, puesto que posteriormente sería muy anticlimático.**

 **La verdad, siento que me faltó detallar cómo fue totalmente el entrenamiento completo de Sasuke. Pero si me extendía en ello, estoy segura de que les terminaría por aburrir LOL.**

 **En fin. Sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido de ustedes, mis estimados lectores.**


	38. Con éste anillo Te suplico que seas m

**Nota de Autora:** Después de un largo tiempo, finalmente traigo la continuación. Me disculpo enormemente por el largo retraso. Éste último mes ha sido muy pesado para mí. El trabajo no tiene piedad sobre mí, y he terminado demasiado cansada casi todos los días. Los fines de semana los tengo que ocupar para hacer los deberes de mi hogar (una desventaja más de ser soltera -_- ... En serio que ya me voy a casar con alguien), y todo ello me roba bastante tiempo.

En fin. ¡Que disfruten la lectura!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XXXVIII:** Con éste anillo... Te suplico que seas mía...

Sakura estaba recostada en aquella cómoda cama, sobre el pecho de su amado Sasuke-kun. Tras haber hecho el amor por el resto de la noche, Sakura y Sasuke quedaron rendidos en un pequeño pero cómodo cuarto en aquel templo desahuciado, o al menos Sakura se quedó sin energías, tras hacer el amor por horas con su amado, y Sasuke decidió acompañar a su Cerezo al mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, ahora Sakura fue la primera en despertarse temprano, y en separarse del cuerpo de Sasuke, pese a que aquella fue la parte que más le costó trabajo, dado que le encantaba estar abrazada a su amado.

La ninfa se sentó en aquella cama, y observó de reojo al moreno con un rostro de depresión. ¿Cuál era la razón de su angustia? No. Sasuke no era el responsable. Por el contrario. Sasuke era su soporte, su razón de vivir. Sasuke es el hombre que la ha apoyado más que ninguna otra persona. Sasuke es aquel que arriesgó su vida entera por ella, y el que estaba luchando a su lado, en un conflicto que no era de él. Sasuke, a resumidas cuentas, es la persona que más ama en éste mundo. No había un modo de poder agradecerle al moreno, si no es haciéndole feliz. Aún si ella se sentía indigna del príncipe de los Uchiha, Sakura se sentía feliz de tener como amado a aquel pequeño pelinegro de su niñez, ahora todo un hombre.

No. El motivo por el que Sakura está con aquel aura tan decaída, y su temple de ansiedad, es por una sola persona: Kaguya Otsutsuki, su madre. Apenas había pasado un día desde que tuvo el enfrentamiento con la tirana reina de Wintersun, y la ninfa sentía que había fallado. Tal vez liberaron a Spira entero de las garras de la nación de Nubrum, y del reino de Wintersun. Sin embargo, Sakura había fallado en su principal misión: El liberar a su madre.

Sakura había fallado en traer de vuelta a su madre. Sakura había fallado en repeler al demonio llamado Kaguya Otsutsuki. Sakura había fallado en traer de vuelta a la legítima reina de Iridia. Sakura había fallado en arrebatar de las manos de la oscuridad y la iniquidad a Kaguya Senju. Sakura había fallado en salvar a su madre. La batalla había sido ganada, pero la misión, o por lo menos para Sakura, había sido un rotundo fracaso. Kaguya Otsutsuki solamente estaba herida, pero su espíritu y su mente estaban más que determinados a conquistar el Universo.

Sakura, aún con aquellos pensamientos en su mente, decidió incorporarse de aquella cama, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en los labios a su amado Sasuke-kun, el hombre que tanto ama. La ninfa se dirigió a una pequeña cocina dentro de aquel templo, la cual, curiosamente, estaba en condiciones operacionales. Había algunos deterioros, sí, pero estaba aún en óptimas condiciones para poder preparar algo de alimentos. La ninfa decidió preparar algo de té, con unas maravillosas hierbas que halló el día de anoche, antes de dormir, o mejor dicho antes de continuar haciendo el amor con su Dulce Príncipe. Sakura hirvió algo de agua con una pequeña tetera que encontró en la alacena, y se dedicó a preparar una desayuno de vegetales. Sabía que Sasuke eventualmente despertaría, y buscaría alimento.

La ninfa se sentó en una pequeña mesa, un tanto deteriorada, pero aún funcional, y esperó a que aquella agua hirviera. La hada aún tenía grabadas las palabras de su madre, justo antes de empezar la pelea. Nunca en su vida Sakura se imaginó que vería a uno de sus relativos con una mentalidad tan tóxica y tan perversa. Kaguya ya no era una hada, ni una humana. Kaguya ahora era un completo demonio, plagada de ambición y avaricia. Su mente estaba corrupta, y su espíritu había sido suplantado por el de algún demonio lleno de iniquidad. Definitivamente, Sakura ahora tenía la certeza de que su madre estaba perdida. No había forma de redimir a la temible pseudo/diosa de Terra.

La ninfa escuchó unas pesadas botas aproximarse hasta su posición, aunque ella ya sabía a quién pertenecían. Aún así, Sakura volteó de reojo para observar a aquel apuesto pelinegro, quien tenía aún el cabello revuelto, y aún se estaba despabilando. Sakura vio el torso desnudo del moreno, y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, pues, en definitiva, Sasuke era absurdamente masculino y apuesto. La hermosa hada juraría que se podría rayar queso en aquel impresionante abdomen.

— Buenos días, Cerezo — enunció aún adormilado el Uchiha.

Sakura soltó una risilla, al ver a su apuesto hombre aún a medio sueño.

— Buenos días, Sasu-chan — musitó amorosa la ninfa.

— No creí que te despertarías tan temprano — aludió el moreno.

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros, y suspiró.

— Digamos que no pude dormir muy bien — susurró con algo de frustración.

— Lo siento. Creo que no debí haber dormido contigo, al menos por anoche — se excusó Sasuke.

Sakura volvió su mirada vidriosa al moreno. ¿Por qué decía aquello? ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle hecho el amor? ¿O había alguna otra? Sin embargo, cuando la ninfa estuvo a punto de sacar deducciones erróneas de su cabeza, ella pudo ver la mirada obsidiana del moreno, la cual le decía que, en realidad, debió haberla dejado descansar, tras aquel terrible combate. Sasuke ya había tomado asiento frente a la hada, y se estiró un poco en el mismo. La ninfa, por su parte, se levantó de su asiento, y se aproximó al Uchiha. Sakura se sentó sobre el regazo de su príncipe, y lo abrazó por el cuello, para después plantarle un beso húmedo en los labios. Sasuke respondió el gesto de su Cerezo, y abrazó la cintura de su pequeña con sus musculosos brazos.

— No es por éso, Sasuke-kun — refirió la ninfa — Por el contrario. Me encanta estar contigo. Me encanta hacer el amor contigo. Me siento tan feliz cada que me haces tuya, y me mantiene alegre y relajada — aludió amorosamente la princesa hada, besando nuevamente los labios del moreno.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir? — le preguntó el Uchiha, aún consternado.

— Es... Por lo que sucedió ayer... — refirió Sakura, quien desvió su mirada de la de Sasuke.

— Oh. Es verdad. Lamento haberlo olvidado — se disculpó Sasuke.

Era obvio que Sakura aún tenía bastantes conflictos internos, entre lo que es lo correcto: Eliminar a Kaguya Otsutsuki, y lo que es su deber: Salvar a Kaguya Senju. Tal vez en un mundo perfecto, Kaguya simplemente sería eliminada de la faz del planeta Terra, y el mundo sería restaurado a la autonomía de cada nación en el globo terráqueo. Sin embargo, no se está hablando de una simple dictadora que controla a Terra entero. Se está hablando de una de las antiguas monarcas del reino de Iridia. Y sobretodo, se está hablando de la madre de Sakura Senju, o Haruno para la mayor parte de la gente.

Al menos para ella, no le era tan fácil el tener que simplemente eliminar a su madre. De hecho, le fue muy duro el tener que enfrentarla. En parte, era cierto que apenas y pudo mantener una pelea con ella. Después de todo, Kaguya no era una simple novata, sino la hada más poderosa de todo el Universo. No obstante, Sakura también se le hacía difícil el imaginarse a ella misma quitándole la vida a la mujer que, sea buena o mala, le dio la vida, y la trajo a éste mundo. Y no sólo éso, sino que Kaguya Senju renunció a su trono, y a su jerarquía, con tal de preservar la vida de ella, su hija.

Por pura obligación moral, Sakura estaba forzada a rescatar a su madre de las garras de Chaos. Y si aún la vida se le iba en ello, Sakura hallaría la manera de lograrlo. No importando las consecuencias.

— Es que... Yo pensé que mi madre cambiaría, una vez que le derrotáramos — musitó la ninfa — Me ilusioné con traerla de vuelta...

— Lo sé, Cerezo. Sé que el día de ayer fue bastante duro, y sé que hubieses preferido que las cosas fueran de otro modo. De hecho, yo también hubiese optado por tomar un rumbo diferente. Sin embargo, hicimos lo correcto, pequeña — le confortó el moreno, acariciándole el largo cabello de la ninfa — Alguien tenía que frenar la ambición de Kaguya, Sakura. No podía quedar impune todo sus atroces actos.

— Pero... Yo quería que volviera a Iridia con nosotros. Yo quería que vuelva a ser aquella Kaguya de la cual Nē-san nos relató — añadió dolida la bella hada.

— Te entiendo, Sakura. Sé que es duro, pero hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer — repitió Sasuke.

Sakura sabía que su amado tenía razón. Kaguya debía ser detenida, de un modo u otro. Sin embargo, la ninfa aún mantenía la esperanza en que aún pudieran rescatar a Kaguya Senju, del demonio que la controla actualmente. Dentro de sí misma, Sakura mantenía la fe en que Kaguya aún podía volver a ser la dulce y amorosa hada que todo Iridia amaba. Sakura tenía fe en que su madre podía renunciar a la maldad. Aunque, por otra parte, Kaguya tenía que estar convencida de que la actual pseudo/diosa de Terra podía redimirse de sus pecados, y volver a ser una buena persona.

— ¿Crees que haya alguna esperanza para mi madre, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó retóricamente la ninfa.

— ¿Te refieres a rescatarla de la oscuridad? — preguntó ahora el moreno.

Sakura asintió. El moreno, por su lado, estrechó a Sakura contra su cuerpo, y clavó su mirada a lo lejos.

— En teoría, lo hay, Cerezo — aludió el moreno — Pero depende de ella, y no de nosotros. Nosotros no podemos forzarla a hacer algo que no quiere. Kaguya tiene que convencerse a sí misma de que está mal lo que está haciendo. Solamente ella puede convencerse a sí misma que debe renunciar a su forma de pensar.

Sasuke tenía en parte razón. No obstante, Sakura también sabía que Kaguya no lo iba a hacer por su propia cuenta. Necesitaba una lectura de parte de alguien racional, pero, para ello, primero tenía que ser detenida, y arrestada. Posteriormente, recibiría un tratamiento psicológico, quizá de parte del equipo Clérigo.

— Lo sé. Aunque también sé que hay que convencerla del cambio. También sé que necesitamos limitar el poder que actualmente tiene Wintersun — musitó Sakura, con algo de pesar.

— Y lo haremos, Cerezo, pero, por ahora, lo más conveniente es que Kakashi y el resto se fortalezcan. Necesitamos la mayor cantidad de beligerantes, si es que queremos contrarrestar la invasión que Kaguya tiene en los Cuatro Grandes Continentes Elementales — refirió el azabache.

— Hablando de éso — expresó Sakura, volviendo su mirada a las profundas obsidianas del príncipe Uchiha — ¿Qué ha sido del resto? — inquirió algo preocupada.

— Ellos están bien, Cerezo. Kakashi está ocupado con la restauración de Medel, junto con Guy. Tenten y el resto están resguardando a Spira ahora — le aseguró el moreno.

— Pero ahora estarán expuestos a una emboscada del ejército de mi madre — aludió consternada la ninfa.

No obstante, Sasuke negó.

— Descuida. Ignis y los demás Dragones Elementales están con ellos. Kaguya no se atreverá a atacarlos. No si valora su seguridad.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? — interrogó algo adamante la hada.

— Muy simple. Kaguya se encuentra sumamente lesionada. Tardará un tiempo en recuperarse óptimamente. Por otro lado, Ignis y el resto de los dragones son absurdamente poderosos — aludió el moreno — Créeme. Cualquiera se lo pensaría, antes de acometer contra ellos — dictó Sasuke.

— ¿De verdad? No quiero sonar grosera, pero, ¿Cómo es que entonces muchos de la especie Dracónica perdieron la vida, en aquella guerra que refirió Ignis-sama? — aludió la ninfa.

Sasuke encogió los hombros.

— No tengo detalles en torno a ello, pero supongo que del mismo modo que la especie Faerie fue diezmada por las tropas de Kaguya. ¿No lo crees? En toda guerra hay casualidades. No sabemos cuál era la magnitud del conflicto bélico entre hadas y dragones. Ambas especies son conocidas por ser las razas más poderosas, y por sus habilidades de combate — dedujo el Uchiha.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, de ése modo, supongo que tiene sentido. La especie Homo Faerie antes era bastante bélica e imperialista. Y no fue hasta que un antepasado de los Senju abolió todos los intereses de globalización que Iridia entró en una era de paz. De hecho, antes teníamos un conflicto de cien años con Antares, Aldebarán, Betelgeuse, Canis Majoris y muchos otros pueblos de hadas — refirió Sakura.

— Supongo que no solamente los humanos somos propicios a caer en la ambición — complementó el moreno.

— Tristemente, no. En algún tiempo, las hadas también atacaron pueblos humanos — susurró la princesa de Iridia — ¿Crees que algún día verdaderamente lograremos la paz entre las distintas especies de Terra? — inquirió Sakura.

— Lamentablemente no, Sakura. Siempre habrá quienes ambicionen tenerlo todo. Un mundo sin dolor, sufrimiento, pobreza, y muerte es tan sólo una utopía — le contestó el moreno, con absoluta franqueza — Sin embargo, aquello no nos impide que al menos luchemos por los nuestros.

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario del moreno. Es cierto. Aquella lucha no era por toda la humanidad, sino por aquellos que realmente valían la pena. Hay personas que, simple y sencillamente, no valían la pena, y que debían dejarse perder, o incluso morir, por muy duro y hostil que suene aquello. La lucha de Sasuke y Sakura no era por todas las formas de vida inteligente. Era por Terra, las personas inocentes, los seres animales inocuos, los amigos de la ninfa y el moreno, y por que simplemente era lo correcto. Luchar por el bien era algo que se hacía no porque debe ser recompensado, sino porque es lo que debe hacerse. Y por ésas simples razones, Sakura y Sasuke lucharían hasta el final.

— Tienes razón. Sir Kakashi... Guy-sama... Tenten-san... Shizune-nēsan... Karin-san... Los hermanos Hyūga... La Cerda... Iridia... Spira... El Pueblo Dracónico... Todos ellos son la razón por la que nosotros luchamos, y por la que debemos continuar luchando — aludió la Haruno.

Sasuke le secundó con un asentimiento.

— Antes yo solía pensar en mí, únicamente. Sin embargo, muchos de mis camaradas han caído en combate. Desde mi maestra Wu Mei, el Templo Shaolin, mi Clan, mi familia, varios de los que solía considerar compañeros. Aunque también recordé que mi lucha no debe ser por venganza, como alguna vez me lo dijo mi Sifu. Mi lucha debe ser por un mejor futuro para mi gente, y sobretodo para mi familia — dijo el moreno, quien abrazó a Sakura más contra él.

— ¿Nuestra familia que formaremos? — preguntó emocionada la hada, y con una hermosa sonrisa.

El moreno asintió de nuevo, y Sakura besó los labios del hombre que tanto ama. Y cuando ambos rompieron el beso, tras varios segundos de estarse besando, Sakura se acurrucó en el cuello del moreno, a la vez que acariciaba el musculoso torso de Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó la ninfa al moreno.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? — preguntó Sakura.

Aquella era una buena pregunta, y por primera vez Sasuke no tenía una respuesta concreta. ¿Qué debían hacer ellos, concretamente hablando? Su mascota Ignis y Kakashi, junto con el resto de los "amigos" de Sasuke y Sakura, estaban custodiando a los refugiados en Thanatos, y a las ciudades actualmente recuperadas de Spira. Por otra parte, Kaguya estaba malherida, y tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse por completo, aunque, en su estado de hada, quizá le tomaría menos tiempo del que comúnmente se requería para un humano regular. Aún así, al menos tendrían unos cuantos días para recuperarse óptimamente.

Sin embargo, aún estaba el asunto con Onikage, de quien no se tenía ni idea de su paradero. Desde el principio, Sasuke tenía un muy mal presentimiento en torno a aquel misterioso ser. No era propiamente que Sasuke le temiera a Onikage. Para nada. Sasuke no le temía a nada ni a nadie. El problema radicaba más que nada en el hecho de que no se sabía realmente quién era aquel endemoniado ser. Lo único que sabían Sasuke y Sakura de Onikage, es que pertenecía al Clan Uchiha. La cuestión es, ¿Cómo es posible éso? Sasuke hubiese reconocido el tono de voz del Ojos de Diablo. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiese distinguir a ése ser tan terrorífico. Quizá si Sasuke tuviese las habilidades ExtraSensoriales de Sakura, podría haber reconocido al Uchiha tras de ésa máscara.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por su espesa melena azabache, y exhaló audiblemente.

— Pues... Por ahora, lo mejor será que descansemos de la pelea. Aún tenemos unos días para que Kaguya se recupere de sus lesiones — refirió Sasuke — Posteriormente, le haremos una "visita" a Kaguya. Tenemos muchas cosas que interrogarle, en torno a ése maldito bastardo de Onikage.

— Es verdad. No sabemos qué ha sido de él. Y tampoco estuvo presente en nuestro asalto al ejército de mi madre — rememoró la ninfa, quien se incorporó un poco del moreno, aún si no se separó del abrazo de éste.

— No se por qué me da la impresión de que ése estúpido se tiene algo escondido — masculló el moreno, sintiéndose irritado de tan sólo recordar aquellos terroríficos ojos sangre.

— Lo sé. Si estuviera del lado de mi madre, habría estado presente cuando combatimos contra ella. Lo otro, es que su aura es... peculiar — murmulló Sakura.

— ¿En qué sentido? — preguntó extrañado el moreno.

— Pues... Es como si no fuese de éste mundo. Y a la vez, hay un aura de familiaridad contigo, Sasuke-kun — le explicó la pelirrosa.

Ahora sí que Sasuke se hallaba impresionado de lo que le informó la hada. ¿Un aura de familiaridad con él? ¿Cómo era posible éso? Sasuke lo hubiese reconocido al momento. Ni siquiera hubiese requerido haberle escuchado hablar. La pura mirada habría bastado para reconocer la verdadera identidad del demonio de Ojos Rojos. Su padre no podía ser, ya que Fugaku Uchiha, al igual que su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, no eran tan altos como lo era Onikage. Su padre y su hermano tenían virtualmente la misma estatura de un metro setenta y cinco, mientras que Onikage tenía una altura similar a la de Sasuke. Su primo, Obito Uchiha, tampoco podía ser, pues era de la misma estatura que Itachi. El único que realmente podía ser un candidato óptimo, para ser la verdadera identidad del Ojos de Diablo, era Madara Uchiha. Aunque, ahora que lo razonaba, Madara Uchiha apenas y era un poco más bajo de lo que aparentaba Onikage. De hecho, Onikage aludía una estatura similar a la de Sasuke. Por otro lado, el tono de voz de Onikage también era similar a la del moreno, si acaso ligeramente más aguda, pero un tanto parecida a la del príncipe Uchiha.

— ¿Parecido a mí, dices? — inquirió retóricamente el azabache.

Sakura asintió.

— No es exactamente idéntica a la tuya, pero sí es un poco parecida a la tuya. Tal vez sea porque no llegué a conocer otros miembros de tu Clan, y quizá sea únicamente el hecho de que son del mismo árbol genealógico. Sin embargo, no pude evitar percibir una esencia tuya en el aura de aquel demonio — detalló la pelirrosa — Aunque, al mismo tiempo, es como si Onikage no fuese parte de éste mundo. Su aura está tan cargada de maldad, y es simplemente terrorífica. Es como si todas las emociones negativas estuviesen concentradas en un sólo ser.

— ¿Será acaso aquel ser que Eva aludió? — se preguntó a sí mismo el Uchiha.

— No lo sé. Aunque es lo más cercano a lo que Lady Eva refirió. Onikage es como una concentración de todos los sentimientos oscuros que existen en el mundo. Es como si fuese la encarnación y la personificación de la iniquidad — añadió la ninfa.

— De cualquier manera, tendremos que buscar a ése maldito, y lo tenemos que matar — dictaminó el moreno.

Repentinamente, el sonido de aquella tetera resonó en la pequeña cocina de aquel desahuciado templo. Sakura se separó diligentemente de su amado, y se encaminó a la pequeña cocina. Entretanto, Sasuke colocó los brazos en la mesa, y se masajeó las sienes. Tenía varias cosas en la cabeza, al igual que Sakura, y le empezaba a generar una jaqueca. Aún así, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo tener que enfrentar a muerte a Onikage y a Kaguya, o cualquier otro beligerante enemigo. Lo que realmente le preocupaba a Sasuke, es que Sakura saliera perjudicada.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Sakura ahora estaban tomando un relajante baño de tina. Anteriormente, aquel baño era el que usaban como "termales" dentro del templo. Había algo de suciedad, la cual Sasuke y Sakura lavaron, y estaba un poco deteriorado en el interior. Sin embargo, ahora la ninfa y el azabache se hallaban abrazados en la orilla de aquel enorme estanque artificial. La hermosa hada estaba apoyada de espaldas contra Sasuke, mientras éste le abrazaba de la cintura, y le acariciaba el cuerpo.

En un principio, todo se trataba de besos, e inocentes caricias. Sin embargo, ahora Sasuke amasaba los preciosos senos de su Cerezo, con una mano, y acariciaba la suave y pequeña vagina de su niña, con su otra mano. Sakura soltaba dulces gemidos, y se retorcía del placer, y es que Sasuke era un verdadero dios del sexo, cuando le hacía el amor a la hermosa princesa de las hadas. La bella ninfa apenas y se dedicaba a acariciar las grandes manos del moreno, las cuales seguían masajeando los senos de la hada, y masturbaban la pequeña vagina de ella.

Y con gran habilidad, Sasuke levantó a su Cerezo, y colocó su enorme pene, ya erecto, en el hermoso esfínter anal de Sakura. El moreno se enterró de una sola estocada dentro del ano de su niña, quien ahogó un estruendoso gemido dentro de los labios de su amado. Sakura, apenas sintió el grueso, enorme, y cabezón pene de Sasuke, de inmediato llegó al orgasmo. Los fluidos de su vagina se mezclaron con la hirviente agua del baño, y Sasuke sintió cómo las paredes anales de Sakura se apretaban contra su colosal verga.

Cómo le encantaba al moreno ver a su niña retorcerse del puro placer tortuoso, cuando él la hacía llegar al orgasmo. Pero mientras Sakura aún disfrutaba del delicioso orgasmo que le provocó Sasuke, el azabache comenzó a moverse lenta y suavemente, aunque lo hacía bastante profundo. El enorme pene del Uchiha se frotó deliciosamente contra las estrechas paredes anales de la hermosa hada de cerezos, y el glande de la verga de Sasuke chocó contra el intestino de la ninfa. Entretanto, los besos del moreno, así como las caricias a los senos y vagina de Sakura, jamás se detuvieron. La preciosa hada sintió cómo su mente se nublaba, como cada ocasión que ella y su Dulce Príncipe hacían el amor, y Sakura únicamente escuchaba sus propios gemidos, jadeos, y gritos de placer a lo lejos. Durante el coito anal a su niña, Sasuke separó los labios de los de su pequeña, y dirigió su cabeza a los senos de la ninfa, pasando su cabeza debajo del brazo derecho de ella. Hábilmente, el Uchiha succionó el pequeño y bonito pezón derecho de Sakura, tal y como un bebé que se amamantaba de leche materna, mientras su mano izquierda amasaba el seno zurdo de la princesa hada. La mano derecha de Sasuke aún seguía masturbando la preciosa vagina de su Cerezo, aunque ahora insertaba un dedo dentro de la cavidad vaginal de Sakura, con el pulgar acariciando la pequeña uretra de la ninfa.

Desafortunadamente, aquella estimulación, por parte de Sasuke, fue demasiado abrumadora para Sakura. La ninfa gritó estruendosamente el nombre de su amado príncipe, y de nuevo llegó al orgasmo. Y con el fuerte apretón del ano de su hermosa princesa hada, sobre su enorme verga, Sasuke también llegó al orgasmo. El moreno gruñó contra el seno de Sakura, aún amamantándose de él, y expulsó todo su semen dentro del suave, cálido, y rosado recto de la ninfa.

El pequeño y estrecho ano de Sakura fue inundado, como siempre, del esperma de Sasuke, hasta que se derramó a través del esfínter anal de ella. Sasuke, durante la eyaculación de su semen, dentro del ano de su Cerezo, atrapó los labios de su niña, y la besó pasionalmente. Sakura le devolvió aquel húmedo beso, y acarició la espesa cabellera húmeda de su querido Sasuke-kun, al mismo tiempo que ahogaba sus gemidos en los labios de Sasuke. La hermosa hada soltaba un gemido, por cada chorro de semen que sentía dentro de su ano, por cada vez que Sasuke continuaba masturbando su vagina y acariciando sus preciosos senos.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de eyacular, el moreno no se salió del recto de Sakura. Ambos se mantuvieron besándose unos minutos, y acariciándose los cuerpos, aunque Sakura apenas y podía limitarse a acariciar un brazo de Sasuke, y a acariciar la nuca de éste. Por otro lado, Sasuke no separó sus manos de los pechos de la princesa de las hadas, ni de la vagina de la ninfa. Aunque Sasuke aún acariciaba las intimidades de la ninfa, lo hacía más suavemente, al igual que Sakura continuaba besando a su querido Sasuke-kun.

— Me encanta sentir cómo tu pequeño y suave ano aprieta mi pene — ronroneó el moreno, sin pudor alguno — Casi pareciera como si me quisieras arrancar la verga.

Sakura resopló avergonzada. Sasuke siempre sabía asesinar las auras románticas.

— Por Dios, Sasuke-kun. ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de ser un degenerado? — le regañó la ninfa, una vez que se separaron de los besos que se daban.

— Ya deberías hacerte a la idea, Cerezo. Acuérdate que cuando teníamos doce estuve a punto de quitarte la virgini... ¡Ouch!

Sakura le dio un fuerte pellizco a la mejilla derecha del moreno, por lo que Sasuke se llevó una mano al costado de su rostro.

— ¡Rayos, Sakura! ¡Éso me dolió! — le reclamó el Uchiha.

— ¡Y me alegro! ¡Te lo mereces por pervertido! — dijo la hada, bastante enojada.

— ¿Por qué? Solamente estoy diciendo la verdad — se excusó Sasuke, patéticamente.

Sakura gruñó, y le jaloneó los cabellos azabaches al Uchiha, el cual exclamó otro quejido de dolor.

— ¡Pero no debes andarlo diciendo como sin nada! ¡Por tu culpa, ahora hasta Nē-san cree que soy una cualquiera! — gruñó la bella ninfa.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente, y abrazó a la cómicamente enojada Sakura. Y es que le era inevitable al moreno no sonreír ante aquella mueca tan infantil de enojo de su pequeña. Sakura hacía un mohín, inflaba las mejillas, y desviaba la mirada, además de que se cruzaba de brazos. Y a Sasuke le daban unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla como si se tratase un peluche, y de comérsela a besos. El moreno aprovechó para abrazar a su Cerezo, y para repartir unos besos en el blanquecino cuello de la princesa hada.

— Vamos, Cerezo. No te enojes. No hay nada de malo en que nos amemos. ¿Cierto? Me siento feliz de que yo haya sido el primero en todo. Me siento contento de ser el primero en besarte, y el primero en hacerte el amor — enunció cálidamente el moreno, aún depositando suaves besos en la tersa piel de Sakura — Me siento tan honrado de ser el que tiene tu virginidad.

A la ninfa pronto se le pasó el enojo que tenía con su amado, y volteó tímidamente hacia su querido príncipe.

— ... ¿En serio? — preguntó en un murmullo Sakura, con su rostro tímido y sonrojado.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Cerezo! — le respondió Sasuke, con su sonrisa insignia.

Sakura sonrió, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su querido moreno. El beso fue corto, pero lleno de mucha dulzura y amor. Después, Sasuke estrechó a su niña contra su cuerpo, y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de ella. Sakura echó su cabeza hacia atrás, y se acurrucó contra el cuello del hombre que tanto ama. La ninfa optó por colocarse de perfil, y recargarse contra el musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke, mientras éste la levantó un poco, y acomodó las hermosas piernas de Sakura sobre su regazo.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó en un murmullo la hada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste en mí? — le preguntó Sakura, aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué fue lo que vi en ti? ¿Te refieres a por qué me enamoré de ti? — dedujo el Uchiha.

Sakura asintió, abriendo sus ojos.

Sasuke sonrió. Había muchas razones. Tantas que, prácticamente, tendría que escribir una tesis completa, si es que quería destacar todas las cualidades que tenía la bella ninfa. ¿Por dónde empezar, realmente? Tal vez sería mejor preguntarle a la hermosa hada que tenía entre sus brazos. No obstante, las palabras salieron solas para el moreno.

— Pues... Hay muchas razones, Sakura. Principalmente porque, cuando eras una niña, eras una niña tierna, dulce, y bonita — refirió Sasuke, haciendo que su Cerezo se sonrojara.

— ¿En serio crees que era bonita? Muchos se burlaban de mi frente, y mi cabello — aludió la ninfa, con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Gente estúpida. Estoy seguro a que ésos idiotas ahora me envidian — enunció orgulloso el azabache — La razón por la que me enamoré de ti, es porque tenías una personalidad tan compasiva, y amorosa. Eras mi opuesto, de hecho.

Sakura sonrió aún mas dulce. Era cierto que ella era prácticamente la parte "positiva" de la relación, por decirlo de un modo. Aunque no es que el moreno fuera propiamente un negativo, sino, simplemente, Sasuke tenía una personalidad más fría y seria, comparada a la de ella. Lo curioso de todo es que hoy día, Sakura era un "opuesto" a cuando era niña. De hecho, se preguntaba cómo es que Sasuke aún seguía amándola. ¿O acaso le gustaba más la nueva Sakura? Solamente había un modo de salir de dudas.

— Hoy día, no creo realmente ser ésa niña tímida y miedosa que era de niña. De hecho, muchos dicen que soy lo opuesto a como era antes. ¿Cómo es que me sigues amando, Sasuke-kun? — inquirió dudosa la princesa hada — ¿Acaso vez en mi a aquella tímida niña?

Sasuke, para sorpresa de Sakura, negó.

— No es así — dijo el Uchiha — Es cierto que cuando te veo rememoro a aquella tierna niña de cabello rosa, la cual me flechó el corazón cuando era un mocoso. Sin embargo, desde que te "conocí" de nuevo, sentí que también me enamoraba de ti otra vez.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada. ¿A qué exactamente aludía su amado príncipe?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó aún mas curiosa la ninfa.

— Me refiero a que amo a ambas Sakuras. Amo a la pequeña niña, dulce y tímida, la cual siempre tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba cuando la miraba, pero también amo a la "nueva" Sakura, que tengo en mis brazos — detalló Sasuke, abrazando aún más a su Cerezo — Amo tu forma de ser. Amo que seas aquella chica ruidosa y energética. Amo que seas una chica excéntrica, extrovertida, y con aquel espíritu de niña. Amo aquella chica que siempre me insulta, me golpea sin razón alguna, y que se molesta de todas mis actitudes. Amo a la Sakura que es una condenada **_Molestia_** — dijo el Uchiha, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Yo no soy una molestia! ¡Y te doy tu merecido porque a veces actúas como un pervertido! — le regañó la ninfa, con un mohín — ¡Si no anduvieras diciendo tus obscenidades, como sin nada, nunca andaría regañándote, ni tampoco te pegaría!

Sasuke sonrió aún más, con algo de soberbia.

— Lo sé. Pero así de loca como estás, te amo, Cerezo — ronroneó el moreno, besando el cuello de Sakura.

Y como por arte de magia, el enojo de la hermosa hada desapareció. A la ninfa le resultaba increíble cómo una simple acción del azabache podía transformar su humor. La princesa hada sonrió, y besó la mejilla de su amado Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Y qué hay del físico? ¿Por qué me considerabas bonita? — preguntó ahora Sakura.

— Es obvio. Siempre has sido de una belleza inigualable — afirmó Sasuke, haciendo sonreír a su niña — Siempre me gustó tu aspecto. Me encantan tus bellos ojos esmeralda, junto con tus largas y estilizadas pestañas. Me gustan tus rasgos finos y delicados. Y aunque hoy día ya no tengas la frente amplia, cuando eras niña era lo que más me llamaba la atención — aseguró — Me gusta tu suave, albina y cremosa piel — aludió el Uchiha, acariciando el delicado brazo izquierdo de Sakura — Y me encantan tus atributos.

Sasuke apretó un poco los senos y el trasero de Sakura, mientras sonreía torcidamente. La ninfa se abochornó intensamente, y separó las traviesas manos de Sasuke de sus pechos y nalgas.

— Sasuke-kun. Contrólate — le demandó la ninfa, aunque con algo de dulzura.

— Pero sobre todo — continuó el Uchiha — Me encanta éste hermoso, suave, y largo cabello rosa pálido, tan único de ti.

Sasuke agarró un buen tramo de las largas hebras de la princesa hada, y acercó su cabeza a la de la ninfa. El moreno aspiró aquel perfume natural de flores que tenían los cabellos de su Cerezo, y se sintió embriagado con aquel dulce aroma.

— Prométeme que jamás te cortarás tu hermoso cabello, Cerezo — le pidió Sasuke, aún embelesado por el aroma de las hebras de la ninfa.

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos, y miró curiosa a su amado. Sakura sonrió, y se abrazó aún mas a su Sasuke-kun.

— Hablando de ello... ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el cabello largo en las chicas? La verdad es que yo pensaba cortármelo algún día. Por lo menos hasta el mentón — explicó Sakura.

— No es que me guste propiamente el cabello largo en las chicas. Me gusta cómo te vez tú con cabello largo — aclaró el moreno, aún masajeando la cabellera de la ninfa — Te hace ver muy hermosa, y muy femenina.

— ¿Acaso dejaría de gustarte si tuviera el cabello corto? — le cuestionó Sakura, con falso enojo.

— Claro que no — negó el azabache — Simplemente me encanta tu largo cabello, y me gustaría que lo siguieras teniendo largo — rectificó Sasuke.

La ninfa soltó una risilla, y besó la mejilla del moreno.

— Sólo bromeaba, Sasu-chan — contestó Sakura, con la voz dulce — Tranquilo. No me lo cortaré. Lo prometo — le aseguró la ninfa.

De repente, a Sakura le vino un divertido razonamiento, el cual la hizo soltar una dulce risilla. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, y miró extrañado a su pequeña.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Cerezo? — preguntó el moreno.

— Es sólo que me preguntaba: ¿Qué pasaría si, por algún motivo, viajáramos al pasado, y encontráramos a nuestros antepasados? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos? — inquirió retóricamente la princesa hada.

El moreno sonrió vanidoso, y se encogió de hombros.

— Pues es obvio. Mandaría al diablo a mi yo del pasado, y yo me quedaría con las dos Sakuras — enunció orgulloso el Uchiha.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Ya sabía que Sasuke saldría con algún comentario gracioso.

— ¿Te das cuenta de cómo suena éso? Suenas como un pedófilo — le regañó Sakura.

— ¿Por qué? — repeló Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿Cómo que por qué, tonto?! ¡Te estarías aprovechando de una niña! — añadió la hada, un tanto molesta.

Y tal y como lo predijo, el príncipe de los Uchiha aumentó su sonrisa cínica.

— Meh. Éso no es verdad. Estoy seguro de que la Sakura de doce años estaría dispuesta a hacer un trío con nosotros, y a mí me encantaría desvirgar a la pequeña Sakura — aludió orgulloso Sasuke.

Aquella gota fue la que derramó el vaso. Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke, el cual soltó un quejido, y se llevó una mano al área afectada.

— ¡Carajo, Sakura! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! — le reprochó el moreno.

— ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo! — vociferó la hada — ¡Eres un condenado degenerado!

Sasuke bufó.

— ¡Bien! ¡También dejaría que mi mini-yo participe! — se defendió Sasuke, aunque patéticamente.

La ninfa abrió los ojos como platos, y se sonrojó intensamente por lo que aquello implicaba. No obstante, la hada volvió a golpear al moreno, quien solamente soltó un gruñido de dolor.

— ¡No me refiero a éso, tonto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensarlo?! — gritó la chica.

— Vamos. Es broma, Sakura — aclaró el moreno, con una leve risa.

La ninfa bufó, y desvió su mirada enojada.

— Dios. Eres un tonto — masculló la hada.

Sasuke sonrió, y atrapó los labios de Sakura con los suyos. Y entre caricia y caricia, el moreno y la hada volvieron a hacer el amor.

.

* * *

.

Tras pasar unos minutos haciendo el acto carnal, Sasuke y Sakura finalmente salieron de la bañera. Sakura y Sasuke ahora estaban en una habitación, aún secándose sus cabellos y vistiéndose. La ninfa le pidió al moreno que le ayudara a peinarse su increíblemente largo cabello, a lo que Sasuke accedió. Al moreno, de hecho, se le hacía algo increíblemente cursi y afeminado el tener que cepillarle a Sakura su largo cabello rosado, pues el moreno se consideraba a sí mismo todo un semental macho alfa, e iba aquella reputación de por medio. Sin embargo, por un lado, ambos estaban a solas y, por el otro, Sasuke no se podía resistir a acariciar aquel absurdamente largo cabello que tenía Sakura. Al Uchiha le fascinaba aquellas hebras color rosa pálido.

Con un cepillo de cerdas naturales, Sasuke tomaba con su mano zurda el suave y sedoso cabello de la ninfa, y con la mano diestra pasaba aquel cepillo a través de la larga melena rosada. Sasuke estaba absolutamente embelesado con aquel impresionante cabello lacio de la princesa de las hadas. Al moreno le fascinaba cuando pasaba aquel cepillo por las hebras de su Cerezo, deleitándose del ver que las cerdas del peine resbalaban con absoluta facilidad por el cabello de Sakura. Y sobretodo, a Sasuke le infatuaba cuando aquel cepillo liberaba el aroma florar que tenía naturalmente la cabellera de la princesa hada.

Entretanto, Sakura entonaba una dulce melodía. Aquella misma melodía que siempre encantaba al moreno. Aquella que, sin siquiera saberlo, Sakura heredó de generación en generación desde su antepasado: Eva del Génesis. En algún dado momento, Sakura sintió cómo Sasuke dejaba de peinar su largo cabello. Cuando la princesa de Iridia estuvo a punto de volver su mirada a su amado, Sasuke enterró su rostro entre las hebras de Sakura, justo al lado izquierdo de su cuello, y el azabache aspiró profundamente, mientras abrazaba a su niña por la cintura.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente, y colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre las grandes de Sasuke, aunque no podía cubrirlas. Sakura llevó entonces su mano zurda a la nuca del moreno, y se la acarició con infinito amor.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasu-chan? — preguntó tiernamente la hada, con un tono maternal.

Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a tratar a Sasuke como su bebé, y éste no parecía protestar en lo absoluto.

— Me encanta tu cabello — musitó el moreno, aún contra la cabellera de la ninfa — Es tan hermoso, y huele delicioso.

Sakura soltó una risilla, y siguió acariciando la melena de Sasuke.

— Ya me lo dijiste, bebé — enunció Sakura, aún con un tono maternal.

Sasuke negó.

— Qué importa — replicó el azabache — Me encanta tu cabello.

Sakura se volvió completamente, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del azabache. El moreno también afianzó su agarre en la espalda baja de la princesa de Iridia, y la atrajo hacia él. Sakura rodeó el cuello de su querido Sasuke-kun, y se unió en un dulce y tierno beso con el hombre que tanto ama. Así pasaron una buena cantidad de minutos, dándose besos, acariciándose, mimándose, y susurrándose palabras increíblemente románticas. Sakura sintió cómo las traviesas manos del moreno fueron a parar a sus nalgas, y cómo el azabache empezó a masajear aquel trasero de burbuja, con forma de corazón, que ella tenía. No obstante, Sakura detuvo sus manos. La realidad no es que ella no quisiera, sino que ya habían hecho el amor toda la noche, parte de la mañana, y algunas cuantas veces en la bañera.

— Sasu-chan... Mami necesita descansar... — ronroneó la ninfa, aunque se escuchaba un tono maternal.

Sasuke se rió para sus adentros. A veces se preguntaba si realmente Sakura era tan cohibida como llegaba a comportarse en el área sexual. Tal parecía, más bien, que la princesa de Iridia también tenía su lado pervertido. De hecho, a Sasuke se le hacía divertido el que pudiera sacar a la pervertida de closet que hay en Sakura.

— Pero yo quiero comerte, Cerezo — enunció sensual el moreno.

Sasuke besó de nuevo a Sakura, y llevó de nuevo sus manos a las nalgas de su niña. Pero Sakura, con una sonrisa, le detuvo las manos, y le apartó un poco de ella.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Los niños buenos le hacen caso a mami! — le reprendió la chica, tal y como una madre regaña a su hijo — ¡Si Sasu-chan no se porta bien, mami no dejará que juegue con ella en la noche!

Sasuke mostró un rostro de molestia, y soltó un bufido. No solo era ridículo el ser tratado como un auténtico bebé, por el extraño fetiche de Sakura para con él, sino que era aún más molesto que Sakura no lo dejara tocarla. Sakura, mientras tanto, se divertía de lo lindo.

— ¡Y si Sasu-chan se enoja, mami lo castigará un mes entero! — continuó la ninfa.

Sasuke se enojó aún más, al ver la sonrisa divertida de la pelirrosa.

— Tsk. Eres una molestia — masculló el moreno.

Sakura mostró su dentadura, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su amado. A la princesa de las hadas le encantaba tener ése " _ **control**_ " sobre el poderoso Dragón Escarlata.

— Pero en serio, Sasuke-kun. Necesito descansar un poco. El día de antier fue bastante pesado — musitó la princesa de las hadas, aún muy cerca del rostro de Sasuke.

El moreno exhaló audiblemente, y asintió.

— De acuerdo. Pero en la noche no te me escapas — ronroneó el Uchiha, con su típica sonrisa.

Sakura negó levemente, mientras sonreía.

— ¿Quién diría que el temible Dragón Escarlata, quien siempre se muestra frío y estoico, tendría aquel lado tan pervertido? — se burló Sakura, con una leve risilla.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia.

— Los Uchiha somos sementales alfa, Cerezo — proclamó Sasuke, sumamente orgulloso.

Entre tiernos y sensuales besos, Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a vestirse. Sasuke estaba totalmente embelesado con su niña. El moreno no se podía creer que realmente tenía a semejante chica tan hermosa por amante y mujer. Quizá aún no estaban casados, pero Sasuke consideraba a Sakura como su esposa, y el Uchiha no podía esperar el día en que la hermosa hada de cerezos se convierta en _**Sakura Uchiha**_ , de manera oficial, claro está. Incluso parecía que el apellido Uchiha estaba especialmente diseñado para ella. Sasuke estaba bastante emocionado, aunque no lo mostraba, en que Sakura se llegara a convertir en su esposa oficial.

Y hablando de ello...

Sasuke se levantó repentinamente, y se separó de Sakura por completo. La ninfa se extrañó un poco, al ver el comportamiento tan extraño de su amado Sasuke-kun. La pelirrosa observó cómo Sasuke se acercaba a la puerta, y cómo se detuvo apenas antes de salir de aquella habitación. El moreno se volvió a su chica, y le extendió una mano.

— Hay algo que necesito mostrarte, Cerezo — le confirmó Sasuke.

Sakura seguía extrañada, pero decidió seguir a su amado. La ninfa se levantó de aquella cama, y se aproximó a Sasuke, a quien le tomó de la mano. Sasuke la guió hacia las afueras de aquella pagoda, y la encaminó hacia un enorme templo. A diferencia del resto, aquel templo lucía más como una sala de ceremonias. El exterior lucía un tanto desgastado, aunque el interior estaba aún en óptimas condiciones. Había un poco de polvo, pero el sitio aún estaba en pie.

Ambos chicos ingresaron a aquel centro ceremonial, y Sasuke cerró la puerta. Al fondo de aquella capilla, estaba erguido una escultura de un dragón, muy bellamente decorado. Aquel dragón era de color dorado, y era de un tamaño de aproximadamente un metro. Sasuke volvió a tomar la mano de Sakura, y la guió hasta al frente de aquella escultura del legendario Dragón Divino. El Uchiha soltó la mano de la ninfa, y se encaminó al rincón derecho de aquel templo. Sasuke retiró un cuadro de la pared, y reveló un orificio cuadrado en el muro. De aquel mismo orificio, el azabache extrajo una caja metálica, un tanto oxidada, y la abrió de inmediato. Sasuke extrajo un par de objetos de aquel pequeño baúl, y lo volvió a colocar dentro de aquel agujero en la pared, cubriéndolo con el recuadro que había retirado.

Sakura no pudo ver con claridad qué fue lo que su amado extrajo de aquel pequeño baúl. Su mirada aún estaba clavada en el cuerpo de Sasuke. La ninfa se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía su Dulce Príncipe.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió extrañada la ojiesmeralda.

El moreno volvió su rostro a Sakura, y se encaminó a la princesa de las hadas.

— Hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí — dijo el moreno.

Sakura sonrió suavemente, y asintió.

— Dime.

Sasuke tomó las pequeñas manos de Sakura entre las suyas, y la aproximó aún más a él, aunque había una prudente separación entre ambos, más que nada porque la siguiente acción de Sasuke requería que así fuesen las cosas. Sasuke entonces apretó suavemente la mano izquierda de la ninfa, y soltó la mano diestra de la misma. Para la sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke se inclinó un poco, y llevó la antepalma de la princesa hada a su rostro. Sasuke besó suavemente la suave piel del dorsal, de la mano zurda, de la ninfa, tal y como un galante caballero lo haría al cortejar a una dama de la estirpe de Sakura.

— Con ésta mano... — enunció Sasuke, con la voz grave, pero cálida — Yo sostendré tus anhelos... Tus sueños... Tu esperanza... Y tu porvenir...

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir fuertemente, por alguna razón. ¿Acaso Sasuke...? No... No podía ser cierto, pensó la ninfa.

— Con ésta mano, yo guiaré tu camino, a través de la perpetua oscuridad de las tinieblas, y a través del latente resplandor de la esperanza — continuó el moreno, mientras miraba con ojos profundos a Sakura — Porque yo no he de abandonarte, ni he de desampararte.

Los latidos de Sakura se incrementaron, y su hermoso rostro se ruborizó. Además, sus lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus bellas esmeraldas.

— Sasuke-kun... Tú... — musitó la princesa hada, quien jamás separaba su mirada de las obsidianas de su amado.

— Yo seré tu luz en la oscuridad. Yo seré el escudo y espada que te resguarde de la iniquidad de las tinieblas — prosiguió el azabache — A tu lado siempre he de vivir. A tu lado yo he de perecer.

Sasuke entonces extrajo un par de objetos de su bolsillo, y extendió la palma de su mano. Sakura abrió los ojos aún más, cuando divisó el par de objetos en la mano del moreno. Sobretodo, por lo que implicaba aquello.

En la mano de Sasuke, se hallaban un par de anillos. El primero estaba hecho de rodio, y tenía un grabado de un abanico en llamas, seguramente el símbolo del Clan de los Uchiha, dedujo la pelirrosa. Aquel anillo era bastante ancho, aproximadamente poco más de seis milímetros. El segundo anillo era mucho más femenino en apariencia. Éste era de apenas unos cuantos milímetros de ancho, aproximadamente dos, y también estaba hecho de rodio. La diferencia con el anterior era que tenía incrustado un pequeño, pero muy hermoso, diamante al centro, donde también estaba grabado un diminuto abanico en llamas.

Sakura vio con los ojos húmedos cómo Sasuke tomaba sus finos dedos de la mano zurda, la cual sostenía el azabache, y el Uchiha colocó el anillo con diamante en su delicado y frágil dedo anular. Sasuke después se colocó a sí mismo el otro anillo en su mano zurda, y tomó la mano diestra de Sakura, con su mano izquierda. Sasuke observó unos segundos a la ninfa, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y le sonrió amorosamente. A continuación, Sasuke besó la palma de la mano zurda de Sakura, con increíble delicadeza, y levantó la pequeña mano de la princesa de las hadas.

— Y con éste anillo — continuó el moreno — Ante la presencia del Dios TodoPoderoso... Ante el legado de los antepasados del Clan de los Uchiha... Y ante el imperecedero hito de los progenitores del Clan Uchiha... El día de hoy te pido, Sakura Haruno, que te conviertas en _**Sakura Uchiha**_... — anunció Sasuke — El día de hoy te pido que portes con honor y orgullo el símbolo de nuestro Clan... — agregó — El día de hoy, amada mía, te suplico te conviertas en mi compañera de toda la vida... Que camines a mi lado... Ante toda adversidad... Y ante toda felicidad... El día de hoy, te suplico te cases conmigo, mi _**pequeña**_ _ **Flor de Cerezo**_...

Sakura se quedó pasmada, mientras aún miraba las oscuras obsidianas del azabache. Pronto, las lágrimas de Sakura descendieron de sus ojos, como una interminable cascada. No podía creerse que realmente Sasuke le estuviese proponiendo matrimonio. Tal vez no eran la forma o circunstancias que la mayoría de las mujeres preferirían. Tal vez no era dentro de un gigantesco palacio, ni rodeados de miles de invitados, todos elegantemente vestidos, y con las emociones a tope, tal y como Sakura las tenía ahora. Tal vez no había un gallardo piano resonando la marcha nupcial dentro de aquel templo, a pesar de que realmente había un piano dentro del lugar. Sin embargo, Sakura jamás se imaginó que se hallaría a sí misma en aquella situación. Sasuke realmente le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Era un sueño tan hermoso para la bella princesa de las hadas que a Sakura le resultaba imaginarse que realmente estaba viviendo aquel momento. No obstante, un suave apretón de manos de parte de Sasuke le hizo saber a Sakura que era la auténtica y hermosa realidad.

— Sé que no son las circunstancias óptimas, Cerezo — enunció cálidamente el Uchiha — Sé que no es la manera en que tú desearías en que se diera nuestra unión nupcial. Sé que tal vez no tengamos un enorme palacio, bellamente adornado, ni el ambiente sea propio de una unión matrimonial...

En aquello, Sasuke se equivocaba. Aquel momento _**realmente**_ tenía el aura propia de una unión nupcial. Tan sólo por el simple gesto de parte de Sasuke ya lo hacía mágico para la princesa de las hadas. Era algo tan hermoso, que resultaba difícil de procesar para la mente de Sakura.

— Sin embargo — prosiguió el azabache — No puedo espera ni un segundo más, sin reclamarte mía.

Ante la aún pasmada y llorosa mirada de Sakura, aunque eran lágrimas de emoción, Sasuke se arrodilló ante su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, tal y como un auténtico caballero se arrodillaría ante una dama como Sakura, y besó una vez más la mano de la princesa de Iridia. Sasuke volvió su mirada obsidiana a la esmeralda de la ninfa, y le sonrió genuinamente.

— Sakura Haruno... Amor mío... Por favor... Cásate conmigo... — le pidió Sasuke, con la voz cálida y amorosa.

Las lágrimas de Sakura se incrementaron. La ninfa se llevó la mano diestra a su boca, y soltó algunos intensos sollozos y gimoteos de llanto. Su rostro mostró todas las emociones contenidas en su interior. Las lágrimas de la princesa hada no eran de remordimiento, ni de dolor, ni de negación. Sakura no podía creerse que realmente Sasuke le estaba proponiendo unión matrimonial. Por otro lado, Sasuke sí pensó lo peor. El moreno cambió su mirada por una de frustración y depresión total. El moreno cerró los ojos, y soltó un suspiro agonizante. Sasuke se incorporó suavemente, y estuvo a punto de retirarse el anillo en su mano. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera moviera un músculo, Sakura lo derribó fuertemente al suelo, quedando ella encima de su musculoso cuerpo, y la hermosa hada de cerezos lo besó pasional y amorosamente en los labios. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió aquel gesto de su niña, al enredar sus fornidos brazos en la diminuta cintura de ella, y al reciprocar aquel dulce beso de su amada.

Tras devorarse a besos, el uno al otro, finalmente se separaron un poco. Ambos abrieron los ojos, y los mantuvieron conectados. Las lágrimas de Sakura jamás cesaron. Por el contrario. Sus lágrimas caían libremente a través de sus suaves mejillas. Sasuke limpió varias de ellas, pero continuaban saliendo de los hermosos ojos de su amada, así que desistió.

— Acepto — musitó la ninfa, aún entre su lloro — Acepto ser tu esposa, mi Dulce Príncipe.

Sasuke besó suavemente los labios de su niña.

— Consumado es, entonces — anunció el azabache — A partir de ahora, te convertirás en _**Sakura Uchiha**_. Mi esposa, matriarca del Clan Uchiha, y futura madre de pequeños Uchiha — dijo el moreno — Tan sólo espero que estés preparada para lidiar con varios bebés alfa, Cerezo — bromeó, con su estereotípica sonrisa.

Sakura se fundió en un beso con su amado. Y ante la bella luz del ocaso del astro rey, la cual iluminaba aquel templo a través del enorme vitral detrás de la escultura del Dragón Divino, Sakura y Sasuke se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

Los besos de ambos, en un principio, eran dulces y suaves, pero, eventualmente, las cosas subieron de tono. Las manos de Sasuke ya se hallaban acariciando los hermosos senos de la princesa de las hadas, mientras que ésta gemía y jadeaba constantemente. Sasuke tomó de las nalgas de su pequeña, y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sakura, instintivamente, rodeó la espalda baja de Sasuke con sus increíblemente bellas y níveas piernas, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con sus delicados y frágiles brazos el cuello de su amado Sasuke-kun. El azabache, entretanto, enroscó sus musculosos brazos alrededor de la diminuta cintura de la ninfa, y la estrechó aún más contra sí mismo.

El moreno no esperó más, y descendió los tirantes del elegante vestido de Sakura por los brazos de ella, y liberó los preciosos senos de Sakura de aquella prisión rosa que era el sujetador de la hada. Y tan pronto lo hizo, Sasuke descendió entre un camino de besos hacia el pecho de su princesa hada, y de inmediato atrapó el pequeño y terso pezón izquierdo de su niña en su boca, empezando a lamerlo, chuparlo, y succionarlo con su boca y lengua. Sakura se excitó de inmediato, y empapó por completo sus bragas color rosa pálido, tal y como su sujetador. La ninfa, debido a la terrible excitación, apenas se dedicó a gemir dulcemente, y a acariciar aquella revoltosa y desordenada melena de su querido príncipe.

Sasuke succionaba el pezón de su Cerezo, y estiraba el seno de Sakura, para después soltarlo, y hacer que el bonito seno de su niña rebote contra el pecho de ella, como si se tratara de una masa gelatinosa. Entretanto, Sakura ya tenía la mirada oscurecida del placer, y un hilillo de saliva se escurría de su boca, el cual caía en la espesa melena azabache de su Dulce Príncipe. Así mismo, de los hermosos orbes de Sakura caían las lágrimas sin fin. Sasuke, durante todo ello, seguía amamantándose de los hermosos senos de su amada, tal y como un bebé se alimentaba de los senos de su madre.

No obstante, amamantarse de los senos de la hermosa princesa de las hadas ya no satisfacía enteramente a Sasuke, pese a que el moreno le encantaba aquel dulce sabor lácteo de los pechos de Sakura. El moreno se recostó de golpe en el suelo, de espaldas, y hábilmente llevó la entrepierna de su amada Flor de Cerezo a su rostro. Sakura quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre la cabeza de su querido príncipe, y éste hizo a un lado las pequeñas bragas de encaje rosado, con lo cual Sasuke reveló aquella increíblemente hermosa vagina de su niña.

Tan pronto Sasuke descubrió la vagina de su Cerezo, el moreno hundió completamente su rostro en el sexo de Sakura, y comenzó a devorar la vagina de la princesa hada. En tan sólo un instante, Sakura sintió cómo Sasuke atrapaba sus labios vaginales, además de su clítoris, entre los labios de la boca de él. La ninfa arqueó la espalda como cuchara, además de soltar un estruendoso gemido, y apretar con fuerza la cabellera oscura de su Sasuke-kun. El moreno, al igual que con los senos de su amada, lamió, chupó, sorbió, y succionó la vagina de Sakura, mientras que sus manos acariciaban constantemente las esculturales piernas de la ninfa. Sasuke bebía constantemente los dulces fluidos sabor cereza que emanaban de la vagina de su niña. Jamás se cansaría de aquel sabor tan único de la ninfa de cerezos.

Tanta estimulación, sin embargo, surgió efecto en Sakura, quien soltó un corto, aunque estruendoso, grito de placer. La ninfa llegó entonces al orgasmo, y expulsó todos sus fluidos vaginales a través de su empapada vagina. La princesa hada se derramó tan intensamente que empapó por completo el rostro de Sasuke. El moreno, mientras tanto, se atragantó con aquel dulce néctar sabor cereza que emanaba de la pequeña vagina de Sakura, al tanto que la ninfa se retorcía de placer, y apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la cabellera de su amado Sasuke-kun. Sasuke lamió y bebió de la vagina de Sakura, hasta que quedó completamente limpia de fluidos.

Sasuke no le dio tiempo a Sakura de recuperarse, puesto que el moreno pronto se reincorporó, y se bajó un poco los pantalones, liberando su enorme pene ya erecto y duro. La hermosa hada aún tenía espasmos del terrible placer que le provocó su amado príncipe, cuando el azabache insertó su monstruoso pene en la vagina de ella. La ninfa apenas y pudo soltar un pujido de placer, ante la increíble sensación de tener el enorme pene de su amado Sasuke-kun dentro de su vagina. Y de nuevo, apenas al sentir cómo el glande de Sasuke chocaba contra su cérvix, Sakura llegó a otro orgasmo. El doble de intenso que el anterior.

La ninfa sintió cómo su mente se nublaba, y cómo perdía todo sentido de la orientación, con aquel increíble orgasmo que su amado Dulce Príncipe le provocó. Sasuke, no obstante, no se detuvo ahí, sino que de inmediato comenzó a embestir dentro de la apretada vagina de su Cerezo. Sakura gimió fuertemente, cuando aquel colosal pene de Sasuke se frotó contra sus húmedas, apretadas y suaves paredes vaginales. Igualmente, Sasuke gruñía audiblemente, cuando la diminuta y estrecha vagina de su pequeña se apretaba constantemente sobre su enorme pene.

No tardaron ambos en alcanzar el orgasmo. Sakura, como siempre, fue la primera en alcanzar el tan ansiado éxtasis, por lo que su vagina se apretó fuertemente contra el pene de Sasuke, y sus fluidos vaginales salieron expedidos, por tercera cuenta. Sasuke, cuando sintió aquella apretada vagina comprimirse sobre su colosal pene, gruñó fuertemente, y expulsó su semen dentro de la pequeña vagina de su niña. Durante el orgasmo de ambos, Sasuke y Sakura jamás separaron sus labios, sino hasta que el intenso y vehemente orgasmo concluyó en su totalidad.

Sakura sintió cómo su vagina estaba completamente inundada de semen, al grado de que la ninfa no fue capaz de contener todo el semen de su Dulce Príncipe, y el espeso esperma de Sasuke se desbordó de su suave y rosada vagina. Sakura se sintió sumamente cansada de tan intenso orgasmo, y colapsó sobre el musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke. El moreno la abrazó contra sí mismo, y la besó suavemente en los labios, siendo tímidamente correspondido por la hermosa princesa de las hadas.

— Te amo tanto, Sasuke-kun — musitó Sakura, antes de caer totalmente dormida.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, y besó por última vez a su pequeña Flor de Cerezo, antes de que la ninfa cayera completamente en el mundo de los sueños. El azabache cargó a Sakura de regreso hasta la habitación donde ambos dormían.

— Yo también te amo, Cerezo — enunció Sasuke, por lo bajo.

Tras depositar suavemente a Sakura sobre la cama que ambos compartían, Sasuke se recostó al lado de ella, y la abrazó de la cintura. Aún dormida, Sakura se acurrucó contra el musculoso cuerpo de su amado pelinegro, mientras que el azabache simplemente cerró los ojos.

A partir de aquel día, un nuevo camino se mostraba para ambos amantes. Un camino lleno de desafíos, pero también de esperanzas. Un camino rumbo a la felicidad.

.

.

 **...**

 **Como siempre, agradezco a los que han seguido la historia hasta éstas alturas. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Ahora, vengo con una mala noticia.**

 **Desgraciadamente, las actualizaciones se van a aplazar a cada mes, al menos por los próximo meses. El trabajo está pudiendo (¿Así se escribe? Aún me falla un poco el español LOL) conmigo, y me deja sumamente fatigada. Hay veces que a penas toco cama, y caigo inconsciente a los cinco minutos. Incluso mi salud empieza a ser afectada.**

 **Les suplico, estimados lectores, su paciencia. Ésto solamente será temporal, en lo que la carga de mi trabajo es menor. En cuanto todo sea más tranquilo para mí, reanudaré las actualizaciones quincenales. Quizá hasta semanales.**

 **Sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido de ustedes, linduras.**


	39. Amarga Confrontación

**Capítulo XXXIX:** Amarga confrontación.

Los arreglos en Spira ya habían dado comienzo. A petición de Kakashi, se optó por que el resto de los refugiados en Thanatos fuesen trasladados de inmediato a Medel, con el fin de que estuviesen lo mejor resguardados de un posible atentado de parte de Wintersun. Para ello, afortunadamente Kakashi contó con el apoyo de los Cuatro Dragones de Terra, y muchas otras bestias marinas y aladas. Algunos dinosaurios aéreos, comandados por Ignis, fueron despachados a Thanatos, al igual que unos rorcuales azules, o como mejor son conocidos: Ballenas Azules, los mamíferos más grandes de la historia. Aproximadamente, dos mil pterodáctilos, cien ballenas azules, algunas aves mayores, y otros monstruos marinos fueron enviados a recoger a toda la población sobreviviente de Spira. De hecho, al menos un tercio de los sobrevivientes ya habían sido trasladados a Spira.

El panorama en Spira, sin duda, era muy extraño y curioso. Muchos animales, como dinosaurios, elefantes, mamuts, gorilas, rinocerontes, entre muchas otras bestias, estaban ayudando en la reconstrucción de Medel. Los animales, principalmente, se centraban en acarrear todos los materiales necesarios para la reconstrucción de la ciudad, algunos incluso cargaban las enormes rocas, y las estructuraban alrededor del terreno de Medel. Kakashi y el resto se dedicaban primordialmente a reestablecer las viviendas que fueron destruidas por Kaguya. Karin y Shizune también ayudaban en lo que podían, pese a que no tenían mucha experiencia en ése campo.

Tenten cargó una gran cantidad de rocas hasta cerca de donde Kakashi estaba, y las dejó caer a un lado del rey de Medel, quien también ayudaba en la construcción de las viviendas.

— Bien. Aquí está el resto de los materiales — aludió la monja.

— Te lo agradezco, Tenten — le dijo Kakashi, mientras cortaba un poco de madera con una sierra.

— No entiendo porqué Sasuke se largó de aquí, y nos dejó todo el problema a nosotros — espetó Tenten, quien ayudó al peliplata a cortar la madera.

El rey de Medel se encogió de hombros, mientras separaba dos trozos de madera ya seccionados.

— Nunca fue su problema, si es que somos sinceros. Recuerda que Sasuke no es originario de Spira — le corrigió Kakashi.

— Lo sé, Sir Kakashi. Es sólo que lo menos que pudo haber hecho es ayudarnos a reconstruir Medel. Nada le costaba el simplemente ayudarnos — masculló la castaña.

— Ya sabes que si Sakura no se lo pide, es muy improbable que él lo haga de buena voluntad. Es más fácil que hagamos viajes intergalácticos, a que aquel Uchiha se digne en hacer servicio social — se burló el rey.

— Supongo que tiene razón — suspiró Tenten — Rayos. Si tan sólo Sakura hubiese estado en óptimas condiciones, el bastardo de Sasuke estaría aquí trabajando también — dijo la Shaolin, quien colocó una tabla en una esquina, y la martilleó.

— Dejémoslos que estén un tiempo a solas. De todos modos, uno más no haría mucha diferencia. Nosotros tenemos el apoyo de Iridia y Spira entero.

Tenten se encogió de hombros. En parte, Kakashi tenía razón en su deducción. Tal vez solamente le molestaba a la castaña de que el príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha no mostrara mayor consternación por otra persona que no fuera Sakura Haruno, o Senju para su pueblo. Aunque en parte entendía la monja a su compañero, si bien no justificaba su indiferencia para con el damnificado pueblo de Spira e Iridia. Y hablando del resto...

— Por cierto, Sir Kakashi. Tengo una duda — expresó la monja.

— ¿En torno a qué? — le preguntó el Hatake, el cual volvió su mirada a la castaña.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasará con las hadas e Iridia? Aún no sabemos qué planes tendrá Shizune-san para con su pueblo — refirió Tenten.

— Oh. Éso — articuló el monarca — Pues... Tenía pensado ofrecerle a Shizune que permanecieran al menos un tiempo con nosotros. Ya sabes. De cualquier manera, Iridia también está expuesto a un atentado por parte de Wintersun.

— Supongo que será lo mejor — secundó la castaña.

Kakashi asintió.

— Guy me comentó que sería mejor unificar a Wu Yia y a Medel, al menos temporalmente. Una vez edificada Medel, tomaremos iniciativas para la restauración de tu pueblo natal, e Iridia decidiría si desea quedarse en Medel, o volver a su territorio — comentó el rey, quien colocaba algunos ladrillos en el suelo.

— Entiendo. Siendo honesta, me hubiese agradado comenzar de inmediato la restauración de mi ciudad, pero Medel es más grande que Wu Yia, y podría albergar temporalmente a más gente. Supongo que tiene sentido el edificarla primero — dijo la monja.

— Créeme, Tenten. Si pudiera, hoy mismo levantaría a Wu Yia de las cenizas. Sin embargo, son demasiados refugiados a los que hay que darles asilo. Prometo que, en cuanto esté restaurado Medel, pronto reconstruiremos Wu Yia — le aseguró Kakashi.

Tenten sacudió la cabeza en negación, y sonrió amigablemente.

— Descuide, Lord Kakashi. Comprendo que todas las vidas importan, no nada más las de Wu Yia.

Por otro lado, Ignis también ayudaba a construir algunas viviendas, al igual que el resto de los dragones. La gente se sentía un poco temerosa de la imponente presencia de los enormes reptiles, pero al ver que no mostraban hostilidad, se tranquilizaron un poco. Ignis fundía con su aliento de fuego varias placas de acero, hasta que quedaban al rojo vivo, y eran forjadas por herreros. Edaphos, por su lado, reconstruía las áreas verdes circundantes de Medel, con ayuda de, irónicamente, un equipo de hadas de la naturaleza. Leviathan restauraba las áreas azules de Spira, también apoyado por hadas. Ray, entretanto, custodiaba el traslado de los refugiados, y vigilaba los alrededores de Spira.

Naruto, quien estaba hasta hace un momento laborando en la construcción, divisó de lejos a Karin, por lo que sonrió, y se acercó pronto a le pelirroja Uzumaki. Karin estaba cortando un poco de frutas y verduras con sus cuchillas, y las guardaba en un pequeño morral que cargaba en su hombro izquierdo. La ladronzuela se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, cuando se dio la vuelta para volver donde Shizune, Ino, Hinata, y el resto de las ninfas se hallaban.

La Uzumaki gruñó de fastidio, por lo bajo, y se quedó viendo fijamente los orbes azulados de aquel chico que, aunque detestara admitirlo, aún seguía queriendo, y le seguía gustando.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Uzumaki? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? — espetó la bella pelirroja.

— Oh. Vamos, Karin-chan. No seas así de mala conmigo. ¿No ya me habías perdonado? — dijo el rubio, con cara de cordero.

— Nunca lo hice, ni pretendo hacerlo. Tú no eres más que basura para mí. Ahora hazte a un lado — le ordenó fríamente la chica, dándole un fuerte empujón al mercenario.

— Vamos, bebé. No seas tan mala. Yo solo quiero que volvamos a ser los amantes que éramos hace seis años — aludió el rubio.

— Si tanto deseas cogerte a una vagina, ahí hay miles de zorras dispuestas a ello — dijo la Uzumaki, señalando a un grupo de bellas ninfas, incluida Ino — Yo no soy tu puta, ni tu juguete sexual — rebatió la pelirroja, pasando a un lado del rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones, Karin-chan? — inquirió algo dolido el mercenario.

— ¿Por qué diablos te preocupa tanto mi opinión, con respecto a tu persona? Solamente vives para meterle la verga a cuanta vagina se te cruce por el frente — le contestó Karin, con absoluto desprecio y vulgaridad.

— ¡Hey! ¡Éso no es cierto! ¡El que me guste el sexo no significa que no tenga mi dignidad! — repeló Naruto.

— Como sea. A mí qué diablos me importa lo que hagas con tu flácida verga. De todos modos, me he cogido a mejores hombres que tú — escupió la Uzumaki.

Aquel comentario sin duda irritó a Naruto. No sabía si a Karin realmente le daba igual el mostrarse como una verdadera cualquiera al hacer ésa clase de comentarios, o únicamente quería hacerlo enfadar. Lo cierto es que Karin logró su cometido, pues Naruto se había sentido como un plato de segunda mesa, cuando la pelirroja aludió a que había tenido a mejores hombres en su cama.

El rubio tensó los puños, y apretó la mandíbula fuertemente. Tenía ganas de encontrar a aquellos desgraciados, y destrozarlos completamente. Sin embargo, se calmó un poco, y respiró profundamente para relajarse. De cualquier manera, él no era una blanca paloma. Se había acostado con cuanta bella mujer se le cruzaba por el camino, y ni siquiera le importaba la edad de las susodichas damas. Desde mocosas de trece años, hasta mujeres maduras en sus treinta años. Si había alguna bella chica y popular en alguna zona, seguramente Naruto había tenido sexo con ella.

Sin embargo, la diferencia con la vez que lo hizo con Karin, era que con ella se había sentido como si realmente hubiese hecho el amor. Cuando recordaba cómo había besado, acariciado, estimulado con sus labios las intimidades de la pelirroja, y cuando la había penetrado, Naruto se sentía feliz. El rememorar los dulces gemidos y quejidos de placer de Karin siempre le traían una gran sonrisa a su rostro, y lo excitaba en sobremanera. De hecho, cada que tenía sexo con alguna mujerzuela, en la mente de Naruto siempre se proyectaba su querida Karin-chan. Durante sus sueños, la Uzumaki se hacía presente de nuevo, y se entregaba a él.

Pero aquello solamente eran las fantasías y memorias del príncipe de los Uzumaki. En la vida real, Karin lo trataba peor que a un extraño lo trataría la ojirubí. Karin se mostraba hostil, o indiferente, en el mejor de los casos. Obviamente, Naruto sabía, en parte, la razón del por qué su chica se mostraba así de agresiva con él, pero no podía revelar el verdadero motivo por el que abandonó el pueblo del Remolino, cuando el mismo lo necesitaba durante aquella emboscada de parte del reino de Wintersun.

— De acuerdo. Sé que tengo una pésima reputación de mi persona, pero quiero que tengas una mejor opinión de mi, Karin-chan. Por favor — le pidió el ojiazul.

Karin resopló fastidiada. ¡Qué insistencia de aquel Uzumaki!, pensó la chica. ¿Acaso no comprendía que sus caminos ahora eran diferentes? ¿Que ella no quería saber nada al respecto de él? ¿Acaso no podía dejar su necia insistencia de querer reformar los lazos que habían sido quebrantados y destruidos, hace casi cinco años? Karin lo único que quería era vivir el resto de sus días en paz, sin tener que lidiar con problemas ajenos a los suyos. De hecho, ya tener que lidiar con Kaguya le era un verdadero dolor en el trasero a la Uzumaki, para todavía tener que soportar la necedad y negligencia de parte de Naruto.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, para que te largues de una maldita vez, y me dejes en paz? — escupió con desprecio Karin.

— Solamente quiero que me escuches. Después de ello, si aún no deseas verme, te prometo que no me volveré a involucrar en tu vida — le aseguró el rubio.

Karin suspiró de nuevo, y se reacomodó su largo cabello de fuego.

— Muy bien. Te dejaré explicarte. Habla, entonces — le ordenó.

Naruto asintió.

— Escucha. Aún no te puedo decir porqué dejé el Remolino, aquella misma noche del asalto a nuestro pueblo. Sin embargo, lo que sí te puedo garantizar es que no los abandoné propiamente. Tuve que hacer un sacrificio por el bien del Continente del Viento. De no haberlo hecho, hubiese sido peor para nuestra nación — aludió el rubio.

— ¿Peor que la masacre de nuestra gente? — repeló Karin, con ironía absoluta.

— La masacre del Clan no fue obra mía, Karin-chan, ni fue indirectamente provocada por mi causa. El exterminio del Clan fue una traición de parte de uno de los nuestros — refirió Naruto.

Por algún motivo, Karin pudo ver la sinceridad en la mirada celeste de aquel chico que le gustaba. De cualquier manera, Naruto podía ser un verdadero mujeriego, y un pene andante, o hasta un engreído y vanidoso monarca; sin embargo, el Uzumaki no era conocido por ser un traidor y una escoria, no al menos de la clase que apuñala por la espalda. Era más que obvio que Naruto no había sido el responsable de la extinción del Clan Uzumaki. Alguien dentro del Clan tuvo que haberlo hecho. Hanzo Uzumaki era muy improbable, ya que él mismo fue asesinado brutalmente por uno de los hombres de Kaguya. Ni siquiera los oligarcas del Remolino podrían ser los culpables, ya que, al igual que sucedió con los monarcas del reino, también fueron asesinados por las tropas de Wintersun.

— ¿Quién fue, entonces? — cuestionó severa la Uzumaki.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, en una señal de no tener idea de ello.

— No lo sé. Pero estoy un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento seguro de que Nagato y Tayuya tuvieron algo que ver en el exterminio de nuestro reino — aseveró el antiguo monarca del Remolino — Si hubiese sido yo, ¿Crees que habría permitido que mataran a mi madre, y que exterminaran a tus padres? Soy como dices tú: Un pene caminante. Sin embargo, no soy una maldita basura que traiciona a los suyos. Tú misma sabes que hice lo posible para que tú y tus padres no padecieran la esclavitud que había sido impuesta por el bastardo de mi padre — le aseguró Naruto.

Nuevamente, el rubio tenía un buen punto. De no ser porque Naruto intercedió por Karin, su vida habría sido un verdadero asco en el Remolino. Sus padres también se vieron beneficiados de la intercesión del príncipe Uzumaki. Su padre, Minato Namikaze, laboraba ahora como el guardia personal de la reina Mito Uzumaki, mientras que su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, era la encargada principal del enorme palacio real de la dinastía principal del remolino: La de Naruto. Ciertamente, al menos éso sí le podía agradecer Karin al antiguo príncipe de su pueblo.

— ¿Nagato, eh? — masculló la pelirroja.

— Y Tayuya, Karin-chan — añadió el rubio.

— Debió haber sido ése par de malditas basuras. No hay duda de ello — espetó la Uzumaki — Tch. Debí haber matado a aquella bruja de Tayuya, cuando podía — masculló, mientras apretaba uno de sus puños.

— El problema eran todos éstos tontos de Spira, bebé. De no haber sido por ello, yo habría asesinado a Nagato. Sin embargo, sabía que la pelo de mamey nos iba a reclamar, si es que había casualidades — expresó Naruto.

— Pues lo anotaré como recordatorio. Cuando vuelva a ver a Nagato y a Tayuya, les arrancaré las entrañas con mis uñas — sentenció oscuramente la pelirroja.

— Ambos tenemos cuentas pendientes con ello, Karin-chan — dijo el rubio — ¿Lo ves? Me has estado juzgando mal.

Karin soltó un monosílabo, y le dio la espalda al rubio. La Uzumaki comenzó a caminar de vuelta a donde seguramente Shizune y los demás le esperaban. No obstante, antes de que diera un paso más, Naruto tomó el delgado brazo de la pelirroja, y le obligó a dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres? — cuestionó Karin, con absoluto fastidio.

— Solamente quiero que hagamos las paces, Karin-chan — respondió el rubio.

La Uzumaki suspiró de nueva cuenta, y se pasó una mano por la cara.

— Bien. Olvidemos todo. Hagamos de cuenta que nunca tuvimos ése problema — dijo la chica, antes de volverse a encaminar hacia Shizune.

Naruto sonrió torcidamente, y se acercó a la Uzumaki. La aludida volvió su mirada, al sentir muy cerca de ella la presencia del pelirrubio. Y cuando hizo un ademán de retirarse, Naruto la atrapó en un abrazo, impidiéndole a la pelirroja que se escapara.

— ¡Suéltame de una vez, idiota! —le demandó Karin.

— ¿No dijiste que me perdonabas, Karin-chan? — ronroneó seductor Naruto.

Cuando el príncipe del Clan del Remolino estuvo a punto de besar los labios de la bella ladronzuela, Karin le dio un rodillazo en los testículos, y lo obligó a soltarla. Naruto cayó al suelo adolorido, y se sostuvo el área afectada por el potente golpe de la Uzumaki. Karin lo fulminó con la mirada, y se encaminó a zancadas al rubio. A continuación, la pelirroja lo levantó bruscamente del suelo, mediante las solapas de la remera de Naruto, y lo irguió de un sólo movimiento.

— Voy a dejártelo ahora en claro, Uzumaki — amenazó la ladronzuela — El hecho de que haya decidido pasar por alto el que te hayas largado del Remolino, cuando más te necesitábamos, no implica que voy a volver a abrir las piernas para que me metas la verga. El que alguna vez hayamos cogido, es totalmente irrelevante para mí. Mi mundo no gira alrededor de ti, y no tengo ningún interés en conservarte siquiera como un conocido. Una vez que termine todo lo de Kaguya, cada quién tomará su camino, y no nos volveremos a cruzar. Y si no respetas el que yo ya no deseo formar parte de tu mundo, te voy a destrozar el cuello — le amenazó la Uzumaki, clavando sus garras en la piel de la garganta de Naruto — Ahora, déjame en paz. No quiero volver a saber de ti.

Karin soltó el cuello de Naruto, y le dio un violento empujón al Uzumaki, haciendo que éste se tambaleara un poco. Sin embargo, lejos de amedrentarse, Naruto sonrió torcidamente, y se sacudió un poco las ropas.

— Oh. Claro que no, Karin-chan. Sé que algún día me podrás perdonar. Haré que te enamores de mí de nuevo. Te lo prometo, mi querida princesa — susurró para sí mismo el rubio.

.

* * *

.

Pasó entonces una semana desde entonces. Sasuke y Sakura actualmente se encontraban de nuevo en Spira. La construcción de Medel seguía en curso, pero un campamento se estableció a unos metros del territorio que anteriormente ocupaba la ciudad. En una de las carpas, Shizune, Kakashi, y el resto estaban sentados, discutiendo sobre los próximos planes de infraestructura de Medel y Wu Yia. El Uchiha y la ninfa ingresaron a dicha carpa, y el resto de sorprendió de verlos.

— ¡Princesa Sakura! — exclamó Shizune, quien se levantó pronto de su asiento — ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!

La pelinegra examinó a la ninfa rosada, tomándola de los hombros. Sakura tomó a la vez los brazos de su Senpai, y los bajó con diligencia, al mismo tiempo que asentía.

— Estoy bien, Nē-san — aludió Sakura — Sasuke-kun cuidó de mí — refirió.

— Sasuke, Sakura-hime — les llamó Kakashi — ¿Qué fue de ustedes? Aquel día despareciste con Sakura, Sasuke.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

— Tiempo a solas — enunció cortante.

Al ver el sonrojo en Sakura, y la recriminación en voz baja que ésta le había hecho, Kakashi prefirió no obviar al respecto. Lo más probable es que terminaría siendo una incómoda charla en torno al sexo. Por otra parte, había asuntos más importantes que tratar, que el saber la clase de perversiones que hacía Sasuke en la intimidad con su Cerezo.

— Como sea. Como han seguramente visto, ya iniciamos la reconstrucción de Medel — aludió el rey de la susodicha ciudad.

— Sí. Es lo que vimos, Sir Kakashi — contestó amablemente la pelirrosa.

— ¿Han sabido algo de Kaguya? — preguntó ahora el peliplata.

Sasuke negó.

— En todo caso, hubiese sido más fácil que ustedes se encontraran con ella — dijo el Uchiha.

— Curiosamente, no hemos tenido avistamientos de parte de Wintersun — anunció Kakashi — Es casi como si Kaguya lo hiciera a propósito.

— Quizá ahora que Kaguya se está recuperando, están resguardando a Wintersun — habló Shizune.

— Puede ser. Tal vez deberíamos aprovechar para hacer un asalto a Wintersun — dijo Guy, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Kakashi.

— Éso no es factible — repeló Kakashi — Quizá sea cierto que Kaguya se encuentre en un estado vulnerable. Sin embargo, también nosotros lo estamos. El atacar a Wintersun justo ahora nos dejaría expuestos para una invasión de otro reino. Lo otro, es que estaríamos atacando a la antigua princesa de Iridia.

— De hecho... — interrumpió Sakura — Yo estoy de acuerdo con confrontar a mi madre.

Aquel comentario dejó a todos perplejos, incluido Sasuke. De todas las personas, de la que menos se esperaba semejante dictamen, sería ella.

— Princesa... — le llamó el rey de Medel — ¿Acaso sabe a qué se refiere con ello? Estamos hablando de su progenitora. Estamos hablando de una emboscada, donde posiblemente su madre pierda la vida — sentenció el gobernante de la cuidad más grande de Spira.

Sakura asintió.

— Lo sé. Estoy de acuerdo en confrontar a mi madre, mas no en enviar ejércitos a Wintersun, ni en enfrentarla en combate otra vez — rectificó la heredera de Iridia.

Kakashi y Guy fruncieron un poco el ceño.

— ¿Cuál es su plan entonces, Lady Sakura? — le preguntó el feudal.

— Yo seré quien la confronte — anunció la ninfa.

Ahora sí que todos se quedaron pasmados, especialmente Sasuke. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que planeaba Sakura? ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza? No podía ser verdad que ella planeaba enfrentar a Kaguya. Además, Sakura dijo que no pretendía combatir propiamente con Wintersun, y por ende aquello incluía a la reina del Continente del Fuego. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de la hada monarca, entonces?

— No puedes estar hablando enserio, Sakura — rebatió el príncipe de los Uchiha, con la voz oscura.

La ninfa volvió sus esmeraldas a las obsidianas de su amado. Sakura pudo ver en ellas la consternación de su príncipe.

— No bromeo, Sasuke-kun. Lo mejor es confrontarla en persona. Voy a ir a Wintersun, y hablaré con ella — añadió la pelirrosa.

— ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! — vociferó Sasuke, molesto como nunca.

Incluso todos se sorprendieron de que el heredero del legendario Clan del Fuego alzara la voz. No era común ver a Sasuke enojado, por muy comprometedora que fuera la situación.

— ¡¿No te das cuenta que te estás exponiendo a una trampa de Kaguya y sus hombres?! — gruñó el azabache.

— Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Escúchame... — le pidió la ninfa, acercándose al moreno.

— ¡No! ¡Escúchame **_tú_** , Sakura! — espetó el moreno — ¡No voy a permitir que te expongas a otro atentado de Wintersun! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Y no me importa si tengo que dejarte en coma para ello!

Aquellas palabras sonaban increíblemente duras, especialmente para Shizune y los Hyūga, ahí presentes; sin embargo, no era el caso para Sakura. Para la hermosa princesa de las hadas, eran palabras de preocupación y angustia de parte de su querido Sasuke-kun, y ello podía verse en la mirada del pelinegro. Era cierto que mostraba molestia en la percepción del resto, exceptuando Kakashi y Sakura. Sin embargo, la última podía ver la preocupación del azabache, en aquellas obsidianas.

— Sasuke-kun... — murmulló la ninfa.

Sakura tomó las mejillas del moreno, entre sus pequeñas y suaves manos, y le obligó a éste a mirarle directo a sus esmeraldas.

— Nada va a pasarme. Solamente quiero hablar con ella. Estoy segura de que sería capaz de detener ésta guerra si lo hago — musitó dulcemente la hada.

Sin embargo, Sasuke seguía adamante en su convicción.

— Sakura — masculló el moreno, pese a que intentó suavizar su tono de voz — Entiéndelo. No quiero que algo malo te pase. Si algo te llegase a suceder, preferiría la muerte — dijo muy por lo bajo, apenas audible para la hada.

Sakura sonrió. Y pese a que todo mundo les observaba, Sakura besó suavemente los labios del Uchiha, para tranquilizarlo. En otra ocasión, Sasuke se habría sentido cohibido de aquella acción de la ninfa. No obstante, no era momento para sentirse avergonzado.

— Éso no sucederá, Sasu-chan — musitó la princesa hada, igualmente por lo bajo, sólo para que su amado lo escuchara — Ya no soy la damisela en apuros que tenía que ser protegida. Ahora soy como tú: Una guerrera. Y si éso no te convence, entonces te pido que vengas conmigo.

Sasuke se quedó unos momentos perdido en la bella mirada esmeralda de su Cerezo. El Uchiha sabía que Sakura era muy fuerte. No por ello pudo darle una verdadera pelea a la temible hada oscura que ahora era Kaguya Otsutsuki. Incluso la legendaria hada progenitora, Eva del Génesis, había aludido a que Kaguya actualmente era la más poderosa de su especie. Sin embargo, aquello no implicaba que la pseudo/diosa de Terra no pudiese utilizar alguna artimaña para volver a atrapar a la hada de cerezos. Aún así, si Sasuke estaba presente, podría auxiliar a la ninfa, en caso de que lo necesitara. Y obviamente, el Uchiha pondría su vida al límite, con tal de proteger la de su Cerezo.

Al final, con un pesado suspiro, Sasuke se rindió.

— Bien. Entonces iré contigo — enunció el moreno.

Sakura sonrió con su dulzura característica, y volvió a besar los labios del hombre que tanto amaba.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

La ninfa, tras depositar un último beso en los labios de Sasuke, recuperó su semblante estoico, y se dirigió al resto de los presentes en el área.

— De acuerdo. Sasuke-kun y yo viajaremos a Wintersun, y negociaremos con mi madre — les comunicó Sakura.

— Sakura-hime...

Shizune, quien había vuelto a la silla al lado de Kakashi, se levantó de su asiento.

— Si piensa hacer éso, entonces le acompañaré — determinó la pelinegra.

Sakura negó.

— Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Si-

— Lo siento, Sakura-hime. No estoy pidiendo su autorización. Como matriarca de Iridia, tengo la autonomía para toma de decisiones. La acompañaré, le agrade o no — dictaminó, una vez más, Shizune.

— Pero...

Sakura fue interrumpida de nuevo por la pelinegra.

— Sin peros. Le recuero que, pese a que usted es mi princesa, yo aún sigo siendo autoridad sobre de usted — le reprimió la ninfa morena.

Sakura se resignó, soltando una exhalación audible.

— Bien. De acuerdo — musitó la ninfa monarca.

— De ser ése el caso, nosotros también iremos — dijo Tenten, quien hasta ahora, se había mantenido en silencio, junto con los demás.

Ahora fue el turno de negar del moreno.

— No los necesitamos. Ustedes mejor quédense aquí. Solamente serían un estorbo — espetó Sasuke.

La ninfa ojiesmeralda gruñó, y le dio un fuerte pisotón a su amado, el cual soltó un quejido, y alzó un poco su adolorido pie.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿En qué quedamos sobre lo de ser más amable? — le regañó la hada.

El moreno rodó los ojos. Seguramente, si el Usuratonkachi estuviese presente, se estaría burlando de él, de ser un "macho beta".

— Como sea — siseó el Uchiha.

La ninfa bufó. Ya tendría tiempo para reprimir al moreno. Ahora mismo, había peces más grandes que freír. La ojiesmeralda volvió su faz a Tenten y el resto.

— A lo que se refiere Sasuke-kun, es que sería mejor que se quedaran en Spira a proteger al resto. Es muy peligroso el dejar expuestos a los refugiados, y también sería muy peligroso para ustedes el acompañarnos — "esclareció" la pelirrosa.

Tenten sonrió torcidamente.

— Nah. El idiota de Sasuke realmente cree que somos unos inútiles, aunque alguna vez le pateé el trasero — enunció orgullosa la monja.

— Tsk. Solamente eres mejor en armas, idiota — masculló Sasuke — Si peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo, te dejaría convulsionando.

La Shaolin se rió burlonamente.

— Al menos soy mejor que tú en algo, niño bonito — continuó burlándose la monja.

— Bah. Sólo cállate, zorra — escupió Sasuke.

Aunque Tenten ni se ofendió por ello. Por el contrario, se continuó riendo estruendosamente.

— Como sea — habló Tenten, una vez se calmó — Descuida, Sakura. Solamente porque tú no los pides, nos quedaremos a cuidar a Spira y a Iridia.

La pelirrosa asintió, con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias, Tenten.

— Espero que no se te olvide tu promesa, princesita — dijo una voz socarrona a las espaldas de Sasuke y Sakura.

El Uchiha volvió su mirada criogenizante al portador de aquella molesta voz, y tensó sus puños. Sasuke hizo un ademán de confrontar a aquel recién llegado, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

— No lo he hecho, Uzumaki-san — respondió la pelirrosa al rubio — Obtendrás tu recompensa.

Naruto sonrió torcidamente, y se acercó amenazador a Sakura.

— Éso espero, rosadita. Yo no tendría ningún problema en intercambiarte por la recompensa que la bruja de tu madre ofrece por ti — masculló el rubio, de manera amedrentadora, aunque conservaba su sonrisa burlona.

Y cuando se acercó demasiado, Sasuke ya estaba más que listo para golpear al mercenario. Sin embargo, antes de que el rubio se acercara aún más, alguien lo jaló del cabello, y una mano femenina atrapó la garganta del Uzumaki, clavando unas uñas como garras en la piel del cuello de éste.

— Intenta hacer algo gracioso con Sakura, y te voy a destrozar tu maldita tráquea, hijo de tu puta madre — masculló una pelirroja que atrapaba a Naruto.

— K-Karin-chan... Vamos... Tranquila, bebé... Solamente te amo a ti — articuló el rubio.

La aludida bufó, y soltó agresivamente al Uzumaki.

— Cierra la boca, estúpido. A mí qué diablos me importa a quién se la metas. Solamente no permitiré que le hagas algo a Sakura. Y si te atreves a traicionarnos, voy a descuartizarte — le amenazó la ojirubí.

Cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de responder con un comentario gracioso, Sasuke le interrumpió.

— Hmp. Nos vamos — finalizó el moreno.

Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura, y se encaminó con ella al exterior. Shizune también salió de la carpa, pero se detuvo antes de salir, y volvió su faz al resto.

— Por cierto. ¿Crees que puedas encargarte del equipo Clérigo, Hinata-san? — le preguntó la pelinegra.

La Hyūga asintió.

— Descuide, Shizune-sama. Yo me encargaré de todo — le aseguró la Hyūga, con una tímida sonrisa.

La matriarca de Iridia le sonrió de vuelta, y se encaminó a la salida.

— Lady Shizune — le llamó la voz del rey de Medel.

La pelinegra se quedó pasmada con aquel varonil todo de voz, y lentamente volvió su sonrojada mirada a Kakashi. El rey ya se hallaba enfrente de ella, y le miraba con aquellos ojos tan profundos, pero tan llamativos. Tan sólo con aquellas obsidianas, la hada matriarca se sentía desfallecer. Quería arrancarle la máscara al Hatake, y fundirse en un beso con él.

Kakashi hizo algo que no se esperaría la hada pelinegra. El rey de Medel tomó la pequeña mano de Shizune, y besó la antepalma de ésta. Y pese a que el beso fue a través de la tela de su mascada, Shizune no pudo evitar sonrojarse como nunca.

— Solamente vaya con cuidado, mi Lady — le pidió galante el peliplata.

Shizune apenas y pudo asentir, de manera mecánica. Casi tambaleándose, la pelinegra finalmente salió de aquella carpa establecida a las afueras del territorio antes ocupado por Medel.

.

* * *

.

Un enorme dragón alado, con la punta de su cola en llamas, arribó en las cercanías de Wintersun. Afortunadamente, una espesa neblina cubría los alrededores, así que el monstruoso reptil podía permanecer fácilmente en el anonimato. En el lomo de aquel gigante animal, viajaban cinco personas: Un muchacho de cabello azabache, una pelirrosa de ojos esmeralda, una rubia de ojos zafiros, y un par de pelinegras. Una de ellas, sin embargo, tenía ojos rubíes, y cabello largo ondulado. La otra tenía ojos negros, y cabello corto estilizado.

Sasuke fue el primero en bajar del enorme dragón, y ayudó a la pelirrosa a descender del monstruo. El resto de chicas descendieron por su cuenta, y se encaminaron a la posición del moreno y la ojiesmeralda. El gigantesco reptil examinó un momento los alrededores, y dispersó un poco de la neblina con sus alas, dejando una buena área de aquella llanura totalmente despejada.

— **No entiendo cuál es la insistencia en que éstas tres condenadas hadas estén aquí** — espetó el dragón — **¿En qué se supone nos van a ayudar? De hecho, es una total imprudencia venir hasta Wintersun sin apoyo de tropas. Es como irse a meter a la boca del lobo** — añadió.

El pelinegro, el cual estaba al lado de la pelirrosa, se encogió de hombros.

— No fue idea mía. Ése trío de zorras nos presionaron para que las dejáramos acompañarnos — replicó el azabache.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué dijimos sobre las groserías?! — le reprendió la ninfa pelirrosa.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

— Ahora no es momento para éso, Sakura. Ignis tiene razón. No sé con qué objeto éstas tres están aquí. No es como si nos fuesen a ayudar a combatir contra Kaguya. Estoy seguro de que, a excepción de tu Senior, la rubia ésa y la otra hada solamente nos van a estorbar — aseguró el Uchiha, con total indiferencia.

— Aún así, no debes tratarlas de ése modo. Más te vale que comiences hoy mismo a tratar a la gente con respeto, o ya sabes el castigo que te pondré — le amenazó la princesa de las hadas.

— **¿Podrían dejar sus problemas conyugales para otra ocasión?** — demandó Ignis — **Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar.**

Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron por el comentario del dragón, aunque Sasuke fue más discreto que la ninfa. La heredera de Iridia carraspeó un poco, y agitó su cabeza, recuperando un semblante estoico. Sakura volvió su mirada al trío de ninfas frente a ella, y se encaminó hasta éstas.

— Ino. Nē-san. Kurenai-senpai — aludió la pelirrosa a las tres ninfas — Aunque no apruebo la hostilidad de Sasuke-kun, para con ustedes, estoy de acuerdo en que es muy peligroso el que estén aquí. Mi madre probablemente se dará cuenta de su presencia en Wintersun, y organizará una emboscada en su contra.

— Conocemos perfectamente los riesgos que corremos al estar aquí, Sakura-hime — le respondió la pelinegra de ojos rubíes, llamada Kurenai — Sin embargo, no la íbamos a dejar sola en ésto. Como su dama de compañía, es mi deber el cerciorarme de que usted esté a salvo, y de garantizarle mi auxilio, en caso de que lo llegue a requerir.

— Yo secundo a Kurenai, Lady Sakura — habló Shizune — Nuestro deber es apoyarle en todo. Si su deseo es negociar con Kaguya-sama, nosotros la apoyaremos. No obstante, también es obligación nuestra el que usted se halle a salvo, así que es por ello que estaremos aquí custodiando su bienestar desde las sombras.

— Y yo estoy aquí para salvarte tu lindo trasero, Frentona — dijo la exuberante pelirrubia — Si algo sale muy mal, yo restauraré tus heridas.

Sakura sonrió. Ino siempre tenía una actitud excéntrica, no importando las circunstancias. No sabía si era porque no le daba tanta relevancia al asunto, o porque simplemente aquella era su forma de ser. Pero en cualquier caso, le daba a ella seguridad, a su modo.

— Entiendo. Sin embargo, también les quiero pedir que sean discretas. Estamos en territorio enemigo. Si no somos cuidadosos, ésto terminará en un desastre — explicó la hada de cerezos.

— De éso no te preocupes, Sakura — le ratificó Ino — Somos ninfas, después de todo. Ocultarnos es nuestra especialidad.

Sakura asintió.

— Bien. Vamos, entonces — concluyó la pelirrosa.

Con absoluto sigilo, y cuidado, Sasuke, Sakura, y las demás ninfas se encaminaron hacia el reino principal de la nación de Nubrum. Durante el trayecto en la enorme cuidad de Wintersun, Sakura vio el cómo la cuidad era notoriamente próspera y de un aspecto de nación desarrollada. El comercio, la actividad económica primaria, era sobreabundante. No había lugar donde no hubiese establecimientos. Por donde quiera que se iba, había gente comerciando. La diferencia con Medel era que había toda clase de mercados. Desde el mercado blanco, como bienes materiales y alimentos, hasta el mercado negro, como las armas no legalizadas, drogas fuertes, trata de blancas, etc. Probablemente, una buena parte del Producto Interno Bruto, o PIB, era alimentado por el mercado negro. No obstante, Wintersun era una ciudad más que próspera, y éso se notaba en los avances tecnológicos de la ciudad. Nubrum era el único país en todo Terra que tenía semejantes edificaciones dignas de una ciudad mitológica.

Aún así, había algo en aquella gente. Algo que les impedía ser felices en la nación más rica de todo el mundo. La gente vivía con pánico en sus miradas. Vivía como si estuviesen recluidos en una clase de campo de concentración. Además, la ciudad estaba fuertemente militarizada, al grado de que no había rincón alguno donde no hubiese algún soldado del ejército de Kaguya. Era una suerte que Sasuke, Sakura, y el resto llevaran algunas túnicas que les resguardaba sus identidades, o de lo contrario ya habrían sido arrestados. Sakura, más que nada, le preocupaba que no fuesen detectados, porque sabía que Sasuke bien podría destruir el continente entero. Y exponer a todas aquellas inocentes personas no era negociable.

Lo curioso del caso, era que Kaguya quizá era la única persona en lograr que grandes comerciantes se mantuvieran en Wintersun, así como miles de pequeños negocios se establecieran en el reino. La cuestión era que no era porque hubiese un auténtico capitalismo en Nubrum, sino porque no había regulaciones a los emprendedores. Gracias a ello, virtualmente toda clase de productos y servicios eran ofrecidos en Wintersun. Éso sí: Los impuestos eran bastante elevados para todos. Y éso se veía en el enorme Palacio de Wintersun, así como en el hecho de que el ejército entero del Continente del Fuego era el más grande, más avanzado, y el más poderoso de todo Terra. La infraestructura de Wintersun también era la mejor desarrollada de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia en ello. Por un lado, era cierto que el comercio era muy grande en Wintersun. Sin embargo, eran los grandes empresarios los que realmente acaparaban la mayor parte del PIB, mientras que la clase baja era la que realmente llevaba el peso de los impuestos, y eran las que menos se beneficiaban del capitalismo. La oligarquía era la que dominaba actualmente el mercado, aunque aún estuviesen por debajo de Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Sakura, al ver las terribles condiciones en las que vivían los ciudadanos de Nubrum, y la impresionante ambición de la oligarquía, la cual acaparaba toda la riqueza del pueblo, se prometió a sí misma a eliminar aquella brutal tiranía, y a erradicar la pobreza, pero para ello primero tendría que pasar por encima de la autora de todo aquel desastre: La tirana reina, y autoproclamada diosa de Terra, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

En el enorme Palacio de Wintersun, un grupo de guardias custodiaban el acceso a aquella gigantesca mansión que ocupaba más de un kilómetro cuadrado de expansión. Cuando Sasuke, Sakura y las otras ninfas se aproximaron a la elegante mansión, dos guardias humanos de inmediato les bloquearon el paso. Sasuke colocó una mano en su espalda, sosteniendo su Sanjiegun. Entretanto, las hadas se mantuvieron calmadas.

— Sus nombres. Y sus asuntos en Wintersun. Ahora — demandó el alto caballero real.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de atacar a los soldados, pero Sakura le tomó del brazo, y le suplicó silenciosamente que no tomara acciones agresivas en contra de los otros soldados, así que el moreno desistió de ello. Sakura avanzó unos pasos hacia aquellos hombres, con espadas en mano, y levantó su mirada para encararles.

— Deseo ver a la reina Otsutsuki. Cuestiones diplomáticas — replicó tranquilamente la ninfa de cerezos.

— No fuimos informados de ninguna visita. ¿Quién eres tú? — le cuestionó de vuelta el guardia.

Sakura se descubrió su capucha, y los hombres se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Sakura Senju. Hija legítima de Kaguya Senju. Princesa del Clan del mismo nombre, y heredera del Reino de Iridia. Ahora, yo demando ver a mi madre — espetó Sakura, dejando ver una adamancia digna de una princesa como ella.

— P-Princesa Sakura... — musitó uno de los guardias — P-Pero... ¿Cómo es posible ésto?

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Llévame ante tu reina. Son órdenes de tu princesa — le mandó Sakura, con voz potente y firme.

De repente, unas pesadas botas resonaron a lo lejos, las cuales se aproximaban a Sasuke, Sakura, y al resto.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! — mencionó una voz conocida para todos — No me esperaba verle aquí, Sakura-hime.

Sasuke afiló su mirada, y tensó de nuevo el agarre en su arma.

— Nagato — masculló el Uchiha.

El pelirrojo observó al azabache, la pelirrosa, y las otras ninfas, y sonrió socarrón.

— Veo que también ha traído a su príncipe azul consigo, princesa — añadió burlón el ojisangre.

Uno de los guardias se encaminó hacia el Uzumaki, y le saludó respetuosamente con una señal.

— Coronel Nagato. Aquella chica de cabellos rosados demanda ver a Lady Kaguya. Ella proclama ser su descendiente.

El pelirrojo asintió, sorprendiendo al guardia.

— Me imagino. Muy bien. Acataremos su petición, princesa Senju — afirmó el Uzumaki.

El mercenario de Kaguya volvió su mirada a los guardias.

— A partir de ahora, yo me encargaré de escoltar a Sakura-hime y al resto ante nuestra señora. Ustedes vuelvan a sus puestos — ordenó el Uzumaki.

— Como usted ordene, Coronel — replicó respetuosamente el capitán de aquellos guardias, ordenándoles al resto de sus hombres el volver al trabajo.

Nagato se encamino entonces a donde Sakura y el resto estaban, e hizo una muestra de respeto hacia la princesa Senju, con una reverencia. Sakura, sin embargo, ignoró por completo aquel gesto del Uzumaki.

— Será un honor poder llevarle ante mi señora, princesa — enunció el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa déspota.

— Deja tus pseudo formalidades, Nagato. Llévame ante tu reina ahora — demandó la Haruno.

— Como usted guste, mi Lady — contestó el Uzumaki — Pero la llevaré únicamente a usted. Su amante y sus damas de compañía se quedan aquí.

— Olvídalo — repeló Sasuke — Yo iré con ella, te guste o no.

— Sasuke-kun...

Sakura se acercó al hombre que ama, y le tomó de ambos brazos. El moreno volvió sus obsidianas adamantes a la ninfa, y las clavó en sus esmeraldas.

— Solamente déjame ir con mi madre a solas. Te prometo que nada va a pasarme — le aseguró Sakura.

Sin embargo, Sasuke ya estaba más que determinado.

— No lo haré. O entro contigo, o no irás. No hay segunda opción — rebatió el azabache.

— No creo que estés en posición de ponerte en tu plan de alfa, Uchiha — se burló Nagato, aunque tenía una mirada fría en sus ojos — Te recuerdo que estás en territorio enemigo. Si lo deseo en éste momento, ordenaré tu aprensión, la de tu noviecita, y la de éstas tres putas.

Aún así, el moreno no se amedrentó. Por el contrario. Sasuke se acercó a Nagato, y pegó su frente contra la de él, de un modo amenazante.

— Voy a esclarecerte algo, Uzumaki. Si intentas hacer éso, te voy a arrancar la cabeza, y reduciré éste continente entero a ruinas. Así que te desafío a intentarlo, maldito imbécil — masculló el moreno, con su criogenizante mirada sobre el soldado de Kaguya.

Nagato chasqueó su lengua. Él sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna de siquiera llegar a lastimar al Uchiha, mucho menos de derrotarle. También tenía noción de que el conocido como el Dragón Escarlata era más que capaz de destruir el mundo entero, con tal de proteger a Sakura. Y quizá ni su temible reina tendría oportunidad alguna de derrotar a aquel absurdamente poderoso Uchiha. Lo mejor sería no provocar un conflicto bélico innecesario, donde solamente quedarían en ridículo Wintersun.

— Tsk. Qué necedad la tuya, Uchiha — masculló Nagato — Bien. Síganme, entonces.

.

* * *

.

Kaguya se hallaba recostada en aquella elegante silla, en su palco. La reina de Wintersun bebía de una elegante copa su vino Cabernet Sauvignon. Recién se había recuperado, y ahora estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa bebida amarga, mientras preparaba los planes de reconquista de Medel. De hecho, apenas y escribía en unos planos la estrategia de guerra contra Spira. Ahora que su hija y el Uchiha estaban respaldando a Spira, Kaguya debía jugar bien sus cartas.

La reina escuchó unos pasos acercársele poco a poco, pero no prestó atención a quién pertenecían los susodichos. El recién llegado hizo una inclinación hacia su reina, y comenzó a hablar.

— Lady Kaguya. Hay una persona que desea verle — enunció calmadamente el sirviente de la Otsutsuki.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere? Les dije claramente que no me molestaran — espetó la peliblanca, quien miró fríamente al peliplata.

— Lo sé, mi señora. Sin embargo, ésto es sumamente importante — explicó.

Kaguya bufó.

— Bien. ¿De quién se trata? — preguntó hostilmente la dictadora.

— Su hija. Sakura Senju.

Kaguya abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Su hija estaba en Wintersun? Pero, ¿Cómo es éso posible? De todas las personas, ¿Ella? ¿Qué propósito tenía Sakura, al estar en el territorio ocupado por Kaguya? ¿Qué era lo que pensaba su hija? Era totalmente irracional e ilógico que Sakura decidiera meterse al ojo del huracán. Era como demandar que la arrestaran, y que la atraparan. Sería como pararse en el medio de un conflicto bélico.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo es posible ésto? ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? — musitó Kaguya, para sí misma, y de manera retórica.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi Lady? ¿Desea que la arrestemos? — le preguntó su sirviente.

Para sorpresa del peliplata, Kaguya negó, y se levantó de su asiento.

— No. Llévame a donde ella está actualmente, Kabuto — mandó la Otsutsuki.

— Como usted ordene — contestó el Yakushi.

El peliplata guió a su reina hasta el vestíbulo principal de aquel enorme palacio. Y cuando ambos llegaron a éste, Kaguya abrió los ojos nuevamente. En aquel lugar, en el medio, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shizune, y Kurenai estaban esperando a la temible reina de Wintersun, además de que venían acompañados de Uzumaki Nagato. De alguna manera, Kaguya se esperaba que la hada de cerezos viniera acompañada, pues no se expondría a una posible captura de parte de sus tropas. Sin embargo, no era aquello lo que propiamente le sorprendía a la Otsutsuki, sino el porqué su hija estaría presente en Wintersun. Aún así, Kaguya mantuvo su semblante frío e impasivo.

Nagato, por su parte, hizo una reverencia, y señaló con su brazo al grupo de ninfas y el moreno.

— Mi señora. He aquí, la princesa Sakura, el Uchiha, y tres hadas de Iridia — refirió el Uzumaki.

Kaguya se detuvo a unos cuatro metros de Sakura y el resto. La peliblanca examinó a las hadas que le acompañaban a su hija, y sonrió torcidamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no las veía, que apenas y las reconocía.

— Ino. Kurenai. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Huh? — enunció de modo helador la reina del Continente del Fuego.

Las aludidas apenas y asintieron. La pura presencia de Kaguya era demasiado intimidante para las hadas. Kaguya se acercó a Ino, y la observó directo a aquellos increíbles zafiros de la exuberante ninfa, mientras que la Yamanaka se quedó helada, literalmente, en su sitio.

— Dime, Ino. ¿Acaso seguiste los pasos de la puta de tu madre? ¿Será que tú también metes en tu inmunda, flácida, y repugnante vagina cuanto pene se te cruza por el camino? ¿Te has vuelto una vulgar prostituta, como lo fue la zorra de tu progenitora? — se burló Kaguya.

Ino estaba bastante amedrentada, como para responder a los fuertes insultos de la reina de Wintersun. Kaguya se rió terroríficamente al ver el estado de impacto de aquella hermosa pelirrubia. No cabía duda que realmente el mundo le temía, y éso le encantaba a la Otsutsuki.

— Pero... Hey... Al menos, has hecho orgullosa a tu madre, Ino. Quisiera decir lo mismo de tu padre, pero no sé ni quién diablos fue él — esclareció la poderosa reina de Wintersun — Dudo mucho que la mujerzuela de tu madre lo supiera, de hecho.

A continuación, Kaguya se dirigió a Kurenai, dejando a Ino al borde de las lágrimas. Al contrario de Ino, Kurenai se mantenía calmada y estoica, aún si por dentro se sentía amedrentada de la imponente presencia de la temible dictadora de Terra.

— Kurenai Yūhi — musitó la peliblanca — Has cambiado tanto, desde la última vez que te vi. Te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa. Sin duda, digna de ser llamada una dama. Sin embargo, estás condenada a servir eternamente a principios precarios, y a convertirte en una incubadora de otras hadas — aludió la Otsutsuki, de manera burlona — Es una verdadera pena.

— Si mi deber es ser sirviente de la bondad y la justicia, entonces aceptaré mi destino — respondió firme la ojirroja, aunque con voz calmada.

Kaguya rió por lo bajo. Aquello solamente le helaba la sangre a Kurenai y a Ino.

— Tan bella, pero tan estúpida e ilusa. Qué desperdicio de chica. Espero que te diviertas volviéndote una simple concubina, Kurenai — se burló fríamente la reina de Wintersun.

En seguida, Kaguya se acercó a la siempre estoica y amable Shizune. De todas las presentes, además de Sakura, Shizune era la persona a la cual Kaguya llegó a estimar más. Cuando se enteró que Shizune estaría bajo la tutela de su hermana, Tsunade, Kaguya se entristeció, pues ella esperaba tomar a Shizune por discípula, pero, por lo visto, Shizune no era nada como Tsunade. Shizune emanaba un espíritu de líder, aunque también de bondad y nobleza. Shizune era la encarnación de la gentileza, la compasión, y la amorosidad; sin embargo, también tenía el carácter de una líder de su pueblo. Si había alguien que estaba más que calificada para dirigir un pueblo entero, ésa era Shizune.

— Shishi-chan — murmulló Kaguya, con una extraña muestra de dulzura — No cabe duda que eres lo más cercano a Lady Chiyo que existe hoy en día. Es como si su alma y espíritu hubiesen sido infusionados en ti. Eres bella, elegante, determinada, y bondadosa. Me alegra saber que no eres como la perra de Tsunade — masculló la reina, con una siniestra sonrisa.

— Kaguya-sama... Quisiera decir que me alaga. Sin embargo, no es la misma sensación, cuando no viene de Kaguya Senju — musitó la pelinegra, con dolor en su voz.

La Otsutsuki amplió su sonrisa.

— Oh. Supongo que aún piensas que Kaguya Senju era una mujer fuerte. ¿Cierto? Ya deja de vivir en tu mundo de fantasía, Shishi-chan. Ahora, yo soy la mujer más poderosa de todo Terra. El mundo me venera, y tú también deberías hacerlo — le contestó la pseudo/diosa.

Finalmente, Kaguya vio a su hija, su única hija. Como toda una digna monarca, y una legítima princesa, Sakura le mantuvo aquella heladora mirada a su madre biológica. Kaguya no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de tener a una descendiente tan fuerte, y a la vez tan dulce. Sakura era tal y como ella lo fue en el pasado. De hecho, a la Otsutsuki le parecía bastante nostálgico el ver a la hermosa princesa de las hadas, tan refinada, y tan glamorosa. Curiosamente, Sakura hizo una respetuosa reverencia a su madre, lo que extrañó a ésta última.

— Madre — susurró la heredera de Iridia.

Kaguya mantuvo una sonrisa discreta, aunque se notaba algo de inevitable frialdad en el gesto de la Otsutsuki. Sakura se irguió de nuevo, y miró directamente a los ámbares a su progenitora, notando como ésta tenía algo de nostalgia en su mirada. Por algún motivo, Sakura realmente sentía unas tremendas ganas de abalanzársele a su madre, Kaguya, y de abrazarla desde el fondo de su corazón. Sin embargo, aquella mujer frente a ella no era su madre. Aquella temible, despiadada, sanguinaria, y brutal mujer no era su pariente. Aquella intimidante y asesina reina de Wintersun era una Otsutsuki, no una Senju como ella.

Kaguya abrió los brazos a los costados, como invitándole a Sakura a un abrazo. Sin embargo, Sakura se mantuvo en su sitio firme y adamante. Por supuesto, Kaguya no esperaba que su única hija reciprocara aquel gesto, y solamente lo hizo para mostrar una aparente señal de afecto hacia su hija.

— Sakura. Mi pequeña princesa. No sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti todo éste tiempo, bebé. Mi corazón desfallecía de angustia, al no saber sobre tu bienestar — enunció dulcemente la Otsutsuki, tal y como una madre lo haría con su bebé.

Obviamente, Sakura se mantuvo lo más indiferente que podía.

— Madre — le llamó la ninfa de cerezos, con diligencia, pero estoicismo — He venido hasta aquí a entregarme.

Sasuke tensó sus manos en puños. El Uchiha había insistido en que aquello era una verdadera locura de parte de Sakura. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa rebatió con que era lo mejor, todo por el bien de Terra. Kaguya, por su parte, bajó los brazos, y amplió su sonrisa. Sin embargo, ahora no mostró su estereotípica frialdad en aquel gesto. Por primera vez, se podía apreciar la gentileza en el gesto de la demoniaca reina de Wintersun.

— Oh. Ya veo — dijo la reina — Finalmente has decidido caminar a mi lado. Buena elección, bebé — ronroneó dulcemente Kaguya — Te prometo que cambiaremos el mundo para bien. Traeremos prosperidad y bienestar al Universo — aseguró.

Sakura asintió muy levemente.

— Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo, madre. Te pido, entonces, lo hagamos en privado — le solicitó la Haruno.

Kaguya igualmente asintió.

— Por supuesto. Todo por mi pequeño Botón de Cerezo — añadió la reina, con la misma dulzura — Vayamos al jardín de nuestro palacio, hija mía — le pidió la imponente reina, con una señal de su brazo.

Cuando Sakura hizo un ademán de seguir a su madre, la hada de cerezos sintió cómo una grande mano le sostenía de su delicado brazo izquierdo. Sakura volvió su mirada hacia el perpetrador de aquella acción, y vio cómo el príncipe de los Uchiha ya se había aproximado hacia ella, y estaba a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. El moreno tenía una mirada dura y hostil; sin embargo, Sakura también pudo ver algo de consternación en aquellas criogenizantes obsidianas.

— Escúchame bien, Sakura. Si en algún momento presiento que estás en peligro, voy a ir por ti. Y me importa un carajo tu opinión — sentenció el moreno, fríamente — No me importa si tengo que destruir completamente éste maldito lugar, y si tengo que asesinar a toda la gente que vive en Wintersun. ¿Te quedó claro? — masculló Sasuke, con un enfado absolutamente perceptible.

No obstante, Sakura podía ver lo que otros no podían hacer. Sakura podía ver en aquellas frías y duras palabras la preocupación y la angustia de su amado Sasuke-kun. Sakura podía ver el espíritu y el alma consternadas del príncipe de los Uchiha. Sakura podía ver que Sasuke le decía lo mucho que la amaba, y lo mucho que le importaba su bienestar, aún si el moreno lo decía a través de criogenizantes frases, porque Sasuke no era un hombre meloso, ni cursi. Sasuke amaba a su modo, y nadie amaba con la intensidad que lo hacían los Uchiha. Para la hermosa hada de cerezos, aquello era algo sumamente romántico, de parte de su Dulce Príncipe.

Sakura le sonrió con todo su amor, y le tomó del cuello a su amado. La hada unió sus labios con los de su amado Sasuke, y cerró sus ojos, entregándole todo su amor al moreno. Sasuke ni le importó el hecho de que había muchos espectadores en el área. El Uchiha enredó sus musculosos brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de su Cerezo, y se entregó al beso con su amada niña. Tras unos cuántos largos segundos, Sakura y Sasuke finalmente se separaron, y abrieron los ojos paulatinamente, conectando esmeraldas contra obsidianas. Sakura plantó un último corto beso en los labios de su apuesto príncipe, y le volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

— Está bien, Sasuke-kun. Será como tu digas — murmulló la hada de cerezos amorosamente, contra el rostro de su amado.

Sakura se separó del abrazo con su Sasuke-kun, y se encaminó en dirección donde le esperaba su madre. Por otra parte, Kabuto y Nagato se hallaban un tanto sorprendidos de la muestra de afecto entre la hija de su reina, y el Dragón Escarlata. Aún así, pronto recuperaron su semblante, y encararon a las otras hadas, y al azabache.

— Kabuto. Nagato — les llamó la reina Otsutsuki.

— A sus órdenes, mi Lady — replicaron ambos al unísono.

— A partir de ahora, yo me encargo. Pueden retirarse — les ordenó Kaguya.

— Pero, ¿Qué hay del Uchiha, mi Lady? — preguntó el Yakushi — Si lo dejamos sólo, podría causar problemas.

Sin embargo, la Otsutsuki negó.

— No lo hará, si es que le preocupa el bienestar de su amada — sentenció la peliblanca, observando de reojo al moreno.

Sasuke gruñó muy por lo bajo, afiló su mirada, y fulminó a la socarrona reina de Wintersun. Sin siquiera razonarlo, la Otsutsuki atacó la debilidad del príncipe de los Uchiha. No había nada que a Sasuke le aterrara, excepto que algo le llegase a suceder a su pequeña Flor de Cerezo.

— Retírense. Ahora — demandó la peliblanca a sus hombres.

— Como ordene, Kaguya-sama — concluyó Kabuto.

Nagato y Kabuto se retiraron del vestíbulo de la mansión principal del enorme y elegante reino de Wintersun. Kaguya, entretanto, se acercó a su hija, y le colocó una mano en su hombro, haciendo que la ninfa rosada se sorprendiera un poco. Aún así, Sakura de inmediato se recompuso, y observó sin temor alguno a los helados ámbares a su madre.

— Entonces, ¿Vamos? — le pregunto Kaguya a Sakura, con una actitud totalmente fuera de la personalidad de la Otsutsuki.

Sakura asintió, y caminó al lado de su madre, en dirección a un enorme jardín. Sasuke simplemente se pasó las manos por su cabello, y se sentó de golpe en una elegante banca para invitados.

.

* * *

.

El jardín del Palacio de Wintersun era enorme. Quizá tenía más de un kilómetro cuadrado de área. Sin embargo, no era aquello lo que sorprendió a Sakura. Lo que realmente le impresionó, era que aquel extenso jardín parecía un bosque mágico, muy similar a como alguna vez fue Iridia. Por donde quiera que se miraba, había árboles de _**Sakuras**_. La princesa de Iridia sabía que aquellas plantas tenían una esperanza de vida muy corta, así que se les debía dar una dedicación absoluta para su cuidado. De hecho, Kaguya tenía sirvientes que única y exclusivamente se dedicaban a preservar los hermosos árboles de cerezo. Aquel jardín estaba inundado de aquellas plantas, y los pétalos de Sakuras viajaban libremente por el aire, dándoles un bello espectáculo a ambas hadas.

En algún otro escenario, Sakura estaría corriendo a través de aquel hermoso jardín, y dando vueltas como una niña, totalmente fascinada de los hermosos árboles de cerezo. Sin embargo, la actual situación en la que se hallaba reprimían toda sensación de alegría en su corazón, así que únicamente se limitaba a caminar a la izquierda de su madre. Kaguya, mas sin en cambio, sonreía abiertamente, y ocasionalmente atrapaba algunos pétalos en su mano.

— Sabes — habló Kaguya — Desde niña, siempre me fascinaron los árboles de cerezos. Siempre me fascinó aquel hermoso color rosa pálido que tienen los pétalos. Cuando aún estaba en Iridia, en mis tiempos libres me la pasaba dándoles todos los cuidados posibles a los cerezos del reino. Y cuando me hice reina de Wintersun, lo primero que quise hacer fue crear una reserva ecológica de Sakuras. Ya lo sabes. Son árboles en peligro de extinción.

— Debo suponer que, desde un principio, querías llamar a tu primera hija de ése modo. ¿Cierto? — preguntó Sakura, con indiferencia.

Pero Sakura también tenía una genuina curiosidad de ello, pese a que no lo demostrara. Kaguya volvió su mirada amable a su hija, y amplió su sonrisa. Aún le parecía increíble el ver a su única descendiente a su lado. Y ante la pregunta de su pequeña, la reina del reino más poderoso de todo Terra negó.

— No es así, Sakura. De hecho, yo siempre pensé que mi heredero sería un varón — afirmó la monarca del reino más grande de Terra — Para serte sincera, nunca realmente imaginé que llegaría a tener una hija. Pero cuando te vi nacer, y vi tu exótico color de cabello, producto de ser la perfecta combinación entre Trey y yo, de inmediato lo asocié con el mismo color de los pétalos de las flores de cerezo. Y por ello, decidí llamarte _**Sakura**_. Bella y elegante, tal y como una flor de cerezo — le explicó la reina Otsutsuki, quien acarició un par de pétalos entre su mano.

Sakura volvió su mirada al frente. De alguna manera, se imaginó que su nombre estaría asociado a los árboles de cerezo. Era algo explícitamente, e inmutablemente, obvio.

— Así que realmente tienes un lado más humanitario, después de todo. Esperaba que alguien de tu reputación tuviese un palacio más tétrico — se burló Sakura, aunque sin emoción alguna.

Kaguya se rió un poco por lo bajo. Aunque se escuchaba un tanto tétrico, dada la frialdad natural de la reina de Wintersun.

— El león no es como lo pintan, hija mía. No todas las leyendas que se cuentan sobre mi persona son ciertas — le confirmó Kaguya — Es verdad que soy una dictadora, y que suelo erradicar a aquel que no comparte mis ideales. Privilegios de reina — afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros — Pero también me gustan muchas cosas de éste mundo. Los árboles de cerezo son mi más grande debilidad.

— ¿Privilegios de reina? ¿Así sueles llamarle a las ejecuciones extrajudiciales? — le cuestionó la ninfa rosada.

Kaguya, sin embargo, mantuvo su sonrisa, aún caminando con su hija, a través de aquel hermoso jardín.

— Tiene que existir algún sistema judicial, Sakura. Si le otorgo autonomía absoluta al pueblo, todo se volvería un completo desastre. Alguien debe aplicar la ley a Wintersun. Es no sólo mi derecho como la diosa legítima de Terra, sino también mi deber. Si en mis manos está en cambiar al mundo, aún si debo hacerlo con mano de hierro, lo haré sin dudarlo — esclareció la peliblanca.

Sakura bufó. Ya se imaginaba una contestación de ésa índole, de parte de su madre. La princesa hada no sabía ni porqué hizo una pregunta tan estúpida y banal.

— Pues yo usaría mi "Privilegio de reina" para cambiar al mundo de otro modo. Yo traería la paz a las naciones, alimentaría a los pobres, curaría a los enfermos, construiría vivienda para los desamparados, y traería felicidad a la gente. Tu concepto de bondad está completamente retorcido — espetó la Haruno.

— Todo éso y más podrás hacerlo, una vez que te conviertas en la princesa de Wintersun, Sakura — aludió la reina, colocándose frente a la ojiesmeralda — Podrás cambiar el mundo, una vez que obtengas el poder económico y social para lograrlo, hija mía. Podrás construir un mundo ideal, una vez que comiences a caminar a mi lado.

Por primera vez, Sakura estaba de acuerdo en algo con la tirana reina de Wintersun. Una vez que ella fuera princesa de Wintersun, aún si le generaría náuseas el llevar el apellido Otsutsuki, podría cambiar al mundo, y transformarlo en una verdadera utopía. No el tipo de "firmamento" en el que pensaba su retorcida progenitora.

— Lo sé, madre — dijo la pelirrosa, totalmente desganada.

Kaguya comenzó a caminar de nuevo, siendo seguida por su hija a su perfil. A Kaguya se le hacía extraño el que su hija se dirigiera de ése modo a ella. Hasta hace poco más de un mes, Sakura no tenía ni idea de quién era ella, o por lo menos que ambas estaban sanguíneamente relacionadas. Y ahora, Sakura mostraba un extraño respeto para con ella. Obviamente, la reina Otsutsuki sabía que su hija aún se sentía incómoda en su presencia, y quién no lo haría, con todo lo que ha sucedido; sin embargo, Kaguya también supo que era un buen comienzo. Era el principio para enmendar todas aquellas heridas del pasado, y de construir un nuevo sendero hacia el futuro.

Kaguya amplió su sonrisa, y se reacomodó el largo cabello que poseía.

— Veo que ahora ya aceptas la realidad. El hecho de que soy tu madre — dijo la reina, observando otra vez los bellos árboles de Sakuras.

Sakura negó.

— He aceptado la realidad de que alguna vez fuiste Kaguya Senju. Mi madre — aclaró la princesa de Iridia.

Kaguya se detuvo de inmediato, y le dio la espalda a su única descendiente. La reina de Wintersun se acercó a uno de los barandales, el cual resguardaba el bello jardín de Sakuras, y se quedó con la mirada perdida a lo lejos.

— Ése nombre ya no significa nada para mí — masculló la peliblanca, quien tomo aquel barandal de hierro.

Sakura se encaminó a su madre, y se colocó a su lado, para después clavar su mirada en el rostro de ella.

— Ése es el nombre de tu verdadero ser, madre. Aquel que has dejado en el olvido. Aquel al que renunciaste — murmulló la princesa ninfa — Yo sé que aún hay bondad en ti. Lo puedo sentir, y lo puedo percibir. La maldad aún no ha oscurecido por completo tu corazón, tu alma, ni tu espíritu. Por éso no pudiste quitarme la vida cuando luchamos. Y es por éso que no destruirás nuestro hermoso planeta. Porque sé que aún existe la luz, dentro de tu ensombrecido corazón — determinó Sakura, en voz calmada y dulce.

— Vives en un auténtico cuento de hadas, Sakura — ironizó la Otsutsuki, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hija — Tu falsa ilusión, que has creado con tu mente, no te deja ver la realidad. Yo dejé de ser una Senju, el día en que fui traicionada por mi pueblo. Yo me convertí en la diosa/demonio a la cual todos ahora temen, cuando incluso mi propia hermana se hizo oídos sordos a mis súplicas de auxilio — siseó Kaguya, sintiéndose irritada de tan sólo recordar el rostro de Tsunade.

Lo que ocurriría a continuación, dejaría a Kaguya perpleja.

Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a su madre. Kaguya no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que alguien le demostraba ésa clase de afecto, después de tanto tiempo, y el que viniera de su hija era aún mucho más impactante. Hacía cuánto tiempo que no recibía el afecto de otra persona. Casi veinte años, para ser exactos. Antes de que Kaguya pudiera reaccionar, sintió cómo su pecho se humedecía, y escuchó los casi inaudibles sollozos de su pequeña Sakura. Aquel llanto era más que obvio que aludía a dolor y sufrimiento. A Kaguya se le partía el corazón de escuchar aquel llanto. Prefería ser torturada brutalmente, lenta, y agonizantemente, a tener que escuchar el llanto de su única hija. El dolor era simplemente terrible en su corazón.

— Por favor, madre... — murmulló Sakura, con la voz ahogada en su llanto — ... Busca en tus sentimientos... No puedes traicionarte a ti misma... No puedes traicionar a tu única hija... Puedo sentir dentro de mí el conflicto en tu alma... Tan sólo deja ir todo tu odio... Todo tu dolor... Todo tu sufrimiento...

Kaguya levantó una mano, tratando de acariciar la cabeza de Sakura. No obstante, se detuvo cuando escuchó dos impactantes palabras de parte de su hija.

— Te amo... Mamá... — musitó con dolor la ojiesmeralda.

Y aquello fue el último clavo en el ataúd. Kaguya no se pudo contener más. Kaguya liberó sus lágrimas. Aquellas que pensó ya no existían. Aquellas que pensó que nunca jamás volverían a salir de sus ojos. ¡Cuántas veces Kaguya anheló escuchar aquellas dulces palabras! ¡Cuántas veces soñó con poder abrazar a su pequeño Botón de Cerezo! ¡Cuántas veces no deseó el poder volver a ver a su pequeña Sakura! Kaguya mandó todo al diablo, y estrechó a su pequeña hija contra su cuerpo, devolviendo aquel afecto de madre que también Sakura anheló.

Kaguya lloró, y lloró, no importándole quién le viera, o quien estuviese presente, aunque no había nadie en el área. ¡Cuánto tiempo había echado a perder! ¡Y todo por su estúpida ambición! ¡Cuánto tiempo desperdició de la niñez de su pequeña! A Kaguya le partía el alma el no haber visto a Sakura crecer día a día, hasta convertirse en una hermosa señorita. El no haberla visto dar sus primeros pasos. El no haber escuchado el llanto de bebé por las noches, obligándole a ella a levantarse, y darle cuidados. El no abrazarla cuando Sakura lo llegaba a necesitar. El no aconsejarle cuando, en su debido momento, Sakura hubiese decidido tener un novio, si es que alguna vez salió con alguien antes del Uchiha. Algo que dudaba mucho Kaguya.

Durante el abrazo entre madre e hija, a Kaguya le pasaron por su mente todos los momentos que estuvo en Iridia. Todos los gratos momentos que pasó al lado de sus seres queridos. Su matriarca, Chiyo Nakamura. Su aún amable hermana, Tsunade Senju. El resto de las ninfas, las cuales siempre le auxiliaron, aún cuando todos le dieron la espalda. Y finalmente, su amado esposo, ahora difunto, Trey. Kaguya rememoró todos ésos momentos de felicidad, de alegría, de sonrisas, de diversión, de amor. Todos ésos momentos que perduran para siempre, y que estarán grabados en su mente a fuego.

Y por un momento, Kaguya pensó: ¿Por qué no dejar Wintersun atrás? ¿Por qué no abandonar su ambicioso sueño de transformar, controlar, y dominar el Universo Entero? ¿Por qué no volver en sus pasos? ¿Por qué no salir del túnel de tinieblas por el cual actualmente avanzaba? ¿Por qué no volver veinte años atrás? No tenía nada que perder. Es cierto que enfrentaría juicio de parte de la Unión de las Naciones de Terra, y de parte del Consejo de Iridia, si es que aún existía. Perdería su estatuto social como reina de Wintersun, y como, según ella, diosa de Terra. Volvería a ser una simple plebeya, y a laborar como tal. Sin embargo, Kaguya ganaba más de lo que realmente perdería: El amor de su hija. Y aquello ya hacía que todo el juicio y sentencia al que se tuviese que someter valiera la pena.

Sí.

Definitivamente, valía la pena abandonar todo, por el amor de su Sakura. Su única hija.

Al cabo de un largo tiempo, Sakura y Kaguya se separaron del abrazo. La reina de Wintersun limpió el resto de las lágrimas de su pequeño Botón de Cerezo, y le acarició aquel hermoso y largo cabello que tenía la princesa de las hadas. Sakura sintió cómo realmente su madre se había entregado en aquel abrazo que compartieron hace unos momentos. Realmente, ella había llegado al corazón de la temible pseudo/diosa de Terra. Por primera vez, Sakura pudo ver un lado más humano de su madre. Quizá realmente había logrado transformar el demonio llamado Kaguya Otsutsuki en la noble, dulce, compasiva, y bondadosa ex-princesa de Iridia: Kaguya Senju.

Kaguya separó sus manos del rostro de su hija, y se limpió sus propias lágrimas.

— Muchas gracias por todo, hija mía — murmulló dulcemente la peliblanca — Tienes razón en todo. He echado por la borda mi vida. Me he convertido en todo aquello que yo detesté, cuando estuve bajo el yugo del Consejo de Iridia. Me he convertido en un demonio desalmado, y he renunciado a mi propia naturaleza. Por primera vez, me doy cuenta del error en el que estoy. Puedo ver que todo éste tiempo la ira y ambición me cegó. Y por ello, quiero pedirte que me perdones por todo.

Sakura sonrió, y soltó otras lágrimas. La ninfa tomó las manos de su madre, y las estrechó entre las suyas.

— Nada de éso ya importa, mamá. Tan sólo deja todo atrás, y ven conmigo — murmulló tiernamente la princesa hada.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo apunto de volver a abrazar a su madre, ésta le detuvo diligentemente de los hombros.

— ... Sin embargo, ya es muy tarde para mí, Sakura — repeló la peliblanca, haciendo que Sakura sintiese una punzada en su corazón — Yo ya no soy lo que tú siempre anhelaste que volvería a ser algún día. Ahora, yo soy Kaguya Otsutsuki. Reina de Wintersun, de la Nación de Nubrum, y del Continente del Fuego, además de ser la diosa de Terra. Ya no hay marcha atrás para mí, pequeña hija mía. Mi destino, es controlar el Universo Entero, y traer justicia a un sistema fallido y caótico. Nuestros caminos se separaron hace muchos años, Sakura. Por éso, es que permití que Iridia te hallara, y que te diera en adopción a Mebuki. Desde entonces, sabía que tú y yo nunca volveríamos a caminar lado a lado. No, mientras tú sigas teniendo ideales opuestos a los míos — dictaminó la Otsutsuki.

Y como era de esperarse, Sakura se quebró de nuevo. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de los hermosos fanales esmeralda de la princesa de las hadas, y sus gimoteos se hicieron audibles. Ésta vez, sin embargo, Kaguya no hizo nada por consolar a su quebrantada hija, pese a que se moría por correr hacia ella, y abrazarla. No. Ésta vez, Kaguya dejó que su hija llorara a solas, y que se percatara de la más cruda y triste realidad. Era mejor que se diera cuenta ahora, de que el mundo no es un cuento de hadas, a que se hiciera insustanciales ilusiones para con ella, la TodoPoderosa diosa de Terra.

Sakura se limpió sus lágrimas, y dirigió su mirada destrozada a la de su madre, quien ahora había recuperado un temple frío, aunque aún se percibía el dolor en sus ámbares.

— ... ¿Acaso ésa es tu última palabra? — le preguntó dolida la Haruno, a la Otsutsuki.

Kaguya no contestó de inmediato, pero su silencio lo decía todo.

— No hay nada más que decir, hija mía. Éste es mi mundo. Y por lo visto, tu no perteneces a él — masculló la reina, a pesar de que aún había tintes de dolor en su tono de voz.

Sakura derramó las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos. Sin embargo, eliminó todos los rastros de su rostro, y endureció un poco su mirada, si bien el dolor no desapareció de sus increíbles esmeraldas.

— ... Entonces, mi madre realmente está muerta... — siseó la princesa de las hadas.

Sakura se dio la vuelta bruscamente, y se alejó a paso veloz de la presencia de su madre. Kaguya se quedó con la mirada fija en su pequeña princesa, y soltó un pesado y tortuoso suspiro. Sabía que Sakura no se lo tomaría de buena manera; sin embargo, Kaguya no podía fingir ser una familia feliz con ella. Kaguya estaba a punto de establecer una utopía en Terra, y ni su hermosa hija la detendría. Su plan continuaría, aún si Sakura no sería partícipe, directa o indirecta, de su _**Operación Nueva Era**_ , como Kaguya le había llamado.

Tras pasar unos minutos, con la mirada perdida hacia el sendero que había tomado Sakura, Kaguya decidió volver a sus aposentos. Necesitaba unos tragos de amargo vino, tal y como sentía ahora el sabor de su boca.

.

.

 **Mis disculpas por la tardanza. Éste mes ha sido muy pesado en el trabajo. Espero pronto todo mejore.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco a las personas que siguen ésta historia. And a special thanks to jen1490. Thank you so much for your continuous support.**

 **Espero pueda traer la continuación dentro de quince días. A más tardar será en un mes.**

 **Aclarado éso, Yvonne se despide de ustedes, linduras.**


	40. Memorias Olvidadas: Recuerdos de una Tir

**Nota de Autora:** Mis disculpas por la demora. Resulta que, aún a éstas alturas, descubrí varios errores ortográficos, gramaticales y de escritura en la historia, por lo que decidí repasarla, una vez más.

Quizá haya algunos errores aún, pero creo que así lo dejaré, hasta que termine la historia.

En fin. Que disfruten del capítulo.

.

* * *

.

 **Memorias Olvidadas:** Recuerdos de una Tirana Reina, Parte I ( **Capítulo XL** ).

 **Año MCDLI. A un año del inicio de la Gran Guerra.**

 _Kaguya se hallaba recostada contra un cúmulo de paja. La antigua princesa de Iridia se había resguardado de un terrible combate, entre el Clan del Fuego, quienes realmente fueran éstos, y el temible Clan Otsutsuki. Literalmente, millones de personas habían muerto, y muchos otros habían resultado heridos. Kaguya, aún con una avanzada gestación, se hallaba incapaz de luchar y defenderse, así que optó por esconderse en un establo abandonado. Para suerte de ella, no necesitaba alimentarse, al no ser una humana. La única excepción era que tenía que beber líquidos. Aunque, también para su fortuna, podía permanecer un mes sin ingerir líquidos, aún con su embarazo._

 _Desde que abandonó Iridia, Kaguya optó por tomar un navío lejos de su antiguo pueblo. Lo menos que quería era volver a encontrarse a uno de los de su pueblo. Aún Kaguya no se podía hacer a la idea de que ya no pertenecía a Iridia. Su gente le dio la espalda. Aún su propia hermana le ignoró. Sus bienes le fueron despojados. El enorme terreno que su "abuela", Chiyo Nakamura, le había regalado, le fue ultrajado. Su estatuto social fue degradado al de una simple plebeya, y su título de princesa Senju fue revocado. Y todo por un grupo de ambiciosos vejestorios._

 _De tan sólo recordar aquel fatídico día, Kaguya sentía cómo sus puños se tensaban, y cómo su sangre empezaba a hervir. Lo más que deseaba la Senju era volver a Iridia, y asesinar a todos los aldeanos, incluyendo a su hermana. Deseaba reducir a cenizas a Iridia, y desaparecerla por completo del mapa. No dejaría un sólo registro de que, alguna vez, el Pueblo de Iridia existió. Pero, justo ahora, tenía un asunto más importante del cual ocuparse. Y aquello, era el bebé en su vientre, el cual pronto nacería._

 _Al ya no escuchar los metales chocar, el uno contra el otro, y los gritos de agonía y dolor de los beligerantes de aquel combate, Kaguya decidió relajarse un poco. Hacía algunos días que no dormía, y realmente necesitaba descansar un poco, más que nada por el avanzado embarazo de poco más de ocho meses que tenía. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera dar a luz en aquel sitio. Necesitaba encontrar, cuanto antes, alguna clínica que le ayudara con el parto. Tan sólo le rogaba al TodoPoderoso que le permitiera llegar a un hospital, por el bien de su bebé._

 _Un fuerte sonido alerto a la peliblanca, quien abrió los ojos de golpe, y se incorporó un poco sobre aquella paja. La Senju escuchó cómo comenzaban a patear la puerta del establo, así que preparó en mano un cuchillo de combate que le había arrebatado a un soldado del ejército del Clan Otsutsuki, cuando lo mató. La mano de Kaguya temblaba, y el sudor frío recorrió su frente. Lo menos que había esperado era que la fuesen a atacar. No ahora._

 _La puerta fue derribada, y unos cuántos soldados ingresaron al interior. Kaguya apretó su mano en la daga, lista para atacar a los solados. Sin embargo, aquellos hombres únicamente la examinaron, cuando finalmente se aproximaron a la peliblanca. Uno de ellos tenía en su mano una lámpara de aceite, y había guardado su espada en su estuche. El alto y fornido soldado no parecía ser del Clan Otsutsuki, dado que su apariencia era más humana. Éste también era pelinegro, de ojos del mismo color. El soldado se arrodilló frente a la temerosa Kaguya, y la examinó unos momentos._

— _Es una dama — le dijo el imponente soldado a sus hombres — Tenemos a una sobreviviente._

 _Kaguya se extrañó de ello; sin embargo, en ningún momento bajó la guardia._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? Éste sitio es muy peligroso. Hay una guerra allá afuera — le preguntó el soldado._

 _De pronto, una mujer ingresó al interior del establo, y se aproximó al grupo de soldados._

— _¿Sucede algo, capitán? — cuestionó aquella voz femenina._

 _El soldado se puso de pie de inmediato, e hizo un saludo militar a aquella dama de cabellos negros, y ojos obsidiana, vestida de una armadura propia de la nobleza._

— _Reina Mikoto. Hemos hallado a una superviviente. Estaba enclaustrada en éste horrible establo — informó el soldado._

 _La pelinegra asintió, y se aproximó a la aún amedrentada Kaguya. La antigua princesa de Iridia conectó su mirada ámbar con la obsidiana de aquella pelinegra. Kaguya se percato de que se trataba de una mujer alta, y muy hermosa. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas. Su cuerpo no era exageradamente voluptuoso, sino tan sólo lo ideal. Sin embargo, lo más característico de aquella mujer era que irradiaba un aura de nobleza, compasión, dulzura, y bondad. Kaguya pudo percibir que aquella mujer era como si la bondad hubiese tomado forma._

 _La morena sonrió dulcemente, y aproximó su mano a Kaguya. Por alguna razón, Kaguya soltó la daga que tenía en su mano, y dejó que aquella mujer le tomara del brazo. Aquel que no estaba cubierto por la manta que le abrigaba._

— _Hola. ¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo? — le preguntó amablemente la reina de aquel ejército._

 _Kaguya apenas y pudo negar suavemente._

— _Solamente unos días — murmulló algo temerosa la Senju._

 _Mikoto sonrió aún más dulcemente._

— _Ya veo, pero es muy peligroso para que una chica como tú esté aquí. El Clan Otsutsuki podría hallarte — le advirtió Mikoto, sin dejar de emanar dulzura._

 _Kaguya sintió la confianza que le transmitía aquella bella reina. Una como ninguna. Mikoto era bondad pura, y hacía que inevitablemente sonrieras. De hecho, Kaguya estaría sonriendo como tonta, si no fuera porque temía por el bienestar de su bebé. Era una suerte que aquella manta ocultara de todos su avanzado embarazo._

— _Pensaba irme por la mañana — susurró Kaguya._

— _¿A dónde, si no es indiscreción? — preguntó de nuevo la reina pelinegra._

— _No lo sé. Lejos de aquí — replicó por lo bajo la peliblanca._

 _Mikoto entendió que Kaguya era una errante. La reina se sintió triste por aquella peliblanca. Seguramente, había quedado desamparada por la brutal guerra, y se hallaba huyendo del conflicto bélico entre todos los continentes elementales. Mikoto acarició suavemente la hermosa y blanquecina piel de Kaguya, y le intentó transmitir algo de calor a la Senju, pues el clima también era brutal en aquella zona._

— _¿Qué sucedió con tu pueblo? ¿Dónde están ahora? — inquirió la bella pelinegra._

 _Kaguya estaba reticente a responder aquella pregunta. ¿Qué debía hacer? Aún odiaba a Iridia, y deseaba que quedara en un estado ruinoso. Sin embargo, había personas inocentes ahí en su antiguo pueblo. Mebuki Haruno, y su esposo, el rey Kizashi Haruno, Shizune "Shishi-chan" Nikaido, entre otros, eran algunos de ellos. ¿Realmente condenaría a la muerte a tanta gente inocente? ¿Realmente ella sería capaz de hacer éso? Vaya que lo haría. Deseaba ver a todos morir. Deseaba que hallaran a Iridia, y que la esclavizaran, tal y como a ella la esclavizaron. Al diablo con todo._

— _Mi pueblo fue destruido por la guerra — mintió la peliblanca, eximiendo a Iridia._

— _Me lo imaginé — susurró Mikoto, con algo de pesar — No tienes a dónde ir. ¿Cierto?_

 _Kaguya negó._

— _Entonces no se diga más. Te llevaré conmigo, y te proporcionaré un refugio — afirmó la pelinegra._

 _Kaguya abrió los ojos como platos, pero negó de inmediato. Mikoto sonrió de nuevo, y se aproximó aún más a Kaguya, para tomarla de los brazos._

— _Descuida. No somos enemigos. Estamos aquí para ayudar a los sobrevivientes. No temas, por favor — le suplicó cálidamente Mikoto — Te prometo que nadie va a lastimarte. Yo misma te protegeré._

 _Kaguya percibió la calidez de Mikoto, y por puro instinto confió en sus palabras. Kaguya asintió levemente, y dejó que Mikoto le auxiliara. La pelinegra haló levemente a la peliblanca, aunque después tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo, cuando percibió que Kaguya pesaba más de lo que imaginaba. Y era obvio con el avanzado estado de gestación de la Senju, algo que Mikoto no se dio cuenta, hasta que la manta que cayó del cuerpo de Kaguya lo reveló. Mikoto abrió los ojos como platos, y mostró un rostro de consternación total._

— _¡Por Dios! ¡Estás encinta! — exclamó preocupada la pelinegra — ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?!_

 _Kaguya agachó la mirada, e intentó recoger aquella manta. Sin embargo Mikoto se le adelanto, y la tomó con algo de brusquedad del suelo. La reina pelinegra cubrió diligentemente a Kaguya con ella, y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Por alguna razón, la antigua princesa de Iridia se sintió como si su madre le estuviese reprimiendo._

— _Esto... Yo... — murmulló la ninfa._

— _¡Atención, soldados! — vociferó adamante la reina a sus hombres._

 _Los soldados de la tropa se estiraron completamente, e hicieron un saludo militar._

— _¡A sus órdenes, mi Lady! — enunció la tropa._

— _Quiero que preparen mi carruaje de inmediato. Volveré a Wintersun con ésta dama — ordenó con amabilidad Mikoto, pero también liderazgo._

— _Mi Lady, pero Fugaku-sama dijo que los operativos durarían al menos un mes más. No puede abandonar la Nación de Ember — le dijo el capitán de la tropa._

— _No voy a dejar a ésta mujer a su suerte. Voy a volver a Nubrum, y cuidaré de ésta chica. Y no me importa la opinión de mi esposo. Infórmenle tan pronto como les sea posible — dictaminó la reina de aquel ejército._

— _Como ordene, Mikoto-sama — finalizó el capitán, antes de ordenarle la retirada a sus hombres._

 _Mikoto se volvió a la aún intranquila peliblanca, y le sonrió de vuelta. Kaguya dejó que Mikoto se le aproximara, y que la tomara por los hombros._

— _Vamos. Te llevaré de vuelta a mi palacio. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, o de lo contrario podrías dar a luz en éste horrible lugar — le dijo la pelinegra a la Senju._

 _Kaguya apenas y asintió levemente. Ella estaba vulnerable en aquel momento, pero tenía la certidumbre de que Mikoto realmente quería ayudarle. Además, Mikoto aludió a que viajaría con ella a solas, así que Kaguya pensó que no habría mayor peligro. En el peor de los casos, podría usar un poco de su magia para dejarla inconsciente. Solamente esperaba que Mikoto no fuera una caballero místico, puesto que, con su embarazo, Kaguya no podía usar adecuadamente su magia._

— _Gracias, Mikoto-sama — murmulló la desterrada princesa._

 _La pelinegra le sonrió amablemente, y asintió, pero de pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, lo cual extrañó a la peliblanca._

— _¡Es verdad! ¡Pero qué descortesía de mi parte! — exclamó apenada la reina._

 _Mikoto hizo una leve reverencia, y sonrió posteriormente._

— _Mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto. Reina del Reino de Wintersun, de la Nación de Nubrum. Igualmente, soy la matriarca del Clan de los Uchiha — aludió con algo de orgullo la pelinegra — Dime. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ésta bella dama? — preguntó Mikoto, con su amable sonrisa._

 _Kaguya estaba un poco dudosa de si debía revelar su identidad. Como una hada, estaba expuesta al Clan Otsutsuki, así que era mucho riesgo el andar divulgando su nombre y apellido. Aunque, por otro lado, Kaguya ya no tenía escapatoria alguna, si es que algo sabía bastante mal. La peliblanca exhaló suavemente, y también hizo una respetuosa reverencia, aunque con algo de complicaciones, dado su embarazo avanzado._

— _Un gusto conocerla, mi Lady. Mi nombre es Kaguya Senju — se presentó ahora la peliblanca._

 _Mikoto, por tercera ocasión, abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó pasmada al escuchar el nombre de aquella bella muchacha que tenía frente a ella. Y al analizara más a detalle, la Uchiha cayó en cuenta de quién realmente era Kaguya. Es decir. Era bastante obvio. El puro aspecto de la Senju la delataba. Aún así, Mikoto recompuso so semblante, y examinó unos segundos a la nerviosa ex-princesa de las hadas._

— _... ¿Princesa Kaguya? ¿Serás tú acaso la Princesa de la Luna? ¿La princesa Kaguya Senju? ¿Del Reino de Iridia? — inquirió asombrada la Uchiha._

 _Ahora fue el turno de Kaguya de quedarse pasmada. ¿Cómo es que una simple humana sabía de Iridia? Y más importante, ¿Cómo es que una simple mortal podría llegar a saber sobre ella, la Princesa de la Luna? ¿Cómo es que alguien podría saber de la existencia del Reino de las Hadas? Solamente había un modo de salir de dudas._

— _¿C-Cómo es que sabe de éso, mi Lady? — inquirió nerviosa la Senju, aunque con total respeto._

— _Es obvio. La leyenda de "_ _ **Las Hijas del Sol y de la Luna**_ _" en un relato mitológico popular. Es simplemente que jamás imaginé que realmente existieses — aclaró la pelinegra._

 _Aquello tenía sentido. Sin embargo, aún con todo ello, a Kaguya le sorprendía que alguien, en algún momento, hubiese creado un registro de no solamente Iridia, sino de la leyenda en torno a ella y Tsunade, su hermana, así como de la alusión al aspecto de ella, Kaguya._

— _Pero si es algo explícitamente obvio. Es decir. Tu belleza es inigualable. Y tu aspecto es único. No cabe duda que tú eres Kaguya Senju, la princesa del Reino de Iridia. La princesa de las hadas — añadió la reina Uchiha — Jamás imaginé que vería a una ninfa con mis propios ojos..._

— _Por favor... Le pido que no revele mi identidad, Mikoto-sama — le suplicó la hada, en un susurro._

 _Mikoto sonrió amablemente, y asintió._

— _Descuida. Yo soy una tumba — le aseguró — Vamos. Tenemos que llevarte a un lugar más seguro y cómodo._

 _Kaguya asintió tímidamente, y dejó que la reina le ayudada a caminar. Mikoto rodeó el cuerpo de la peliblanca con su brazo, a través de la fina espalda de ésta, y la ayudó a salir del horrible establo._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Tras una semana, aproximadamente, de viaje, Kaguya ahora se encontraba recostada en una elegante y enorme cama, dentro de una refinada habitación del Palacio Principal de Wintersun. La peliblanca aún no entendía porqué de la nada una simple mortal le ayudaría. Cualquier otro ya le hubiese hecho daño, o tal vez era porque ella estaba embarazada, pero aquello no tenía sentido, ya que Mikoto aún no se había percatado de ello, cuando recién le vio. ¿Realmente se habría compadecido de ella? ¿O acaso la usarían para experimentos científicos? Lamentablemente, si éso sucediera, Kaguya no tendría modo de defenderse. Su avanzada gestación no se lo permitiría. Por suerte, no ha pasado nada de ello. Por el contrario, ha recibido atenciones dignas de una monarca._

 _Kaguya salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó algunos golpes suaves en la puerta de elegante madera, la cual resguardaba su privacidad en aquella enorme habitación. Kaguya apenas y pudo musitar un leve "_ _ **adelante**_ _". De la puerta, una sirviente de los Uchiha ingresó a la habitación, con calma, y depositó en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, donde Kaguya descansaba, una bandeja con múltiples alimentos en ella. No era que la Senju necesitase de alimentación, en su estado como ninfa; sin embargo, se le hizo un detalle agradable de quien fuera que enviara aquellos alimentos._

— _Lady Kaguya. La reina Mikoto nos ordenó traerle algo de alimento — aludió la sirviente del palacio._

— _Esto... No es necesario. No tengo hambre — se excusó pobremente la ninfa._

— _Lo lamento, pero son órdenes de nuestra señora. Por favor, aliméntese, o va a enfermar, Lady Kaguya — le pidió aquella sirviente._

 _Kaguya prefirió no dar detalles innecesarios. De todos modos, su cuerpo no rechazaba propiamente los alimentos. Con ayuda de aquella trabajadora del palacio, Kaguya se incorporó sentada en aquella enorme e increíblemente cómoda cama, y la sirviente colocó aquella bandeja sobre la cama, de modo que Kaguya pudiese alimentarse directamente. Una vez que la sirviente se retiró, no sin antes ofrecerle a la Senju si le podía ayudar en algo, lo cual obviamente Kaguya negó, la peliblanca se encontraba comiendo diligentemente de aquella comida. La ex-princesa de Iridia debía admitir que los alimentos eran bastante deliciosos, si bien realmente no le producían mayores beneficios nutricionales._

 _Durante la silenciosa merienda de Kaguya, nuevamente tocaron suavemente la puerta de la habitación, así que la peliblanca les pidió que pasaran; sin embargo, ésta vez no se trataba de una sirviente del palacio. Ésta vez, la reina Mikoto en persona había ingresado a la habitación. Tenía puesto un elegante vestido propio de la realeza, de una sola pieza, y tenía una pequeña pero elegante corona en su cabeza. Igualmente, tenía un discreto maquillaje que la hacía ver más bella de lo que de por sí ya era. Kaguya pronto engullió el último de los alimentos, y colocó la pequeña bandeja al lado de su cama._

— _Kaguya-hime — le saludó Mikoto a la peliblanca — Veo que ya has terminado de alimentarte._

— _Eh... Sí... Muchas gracias, Mikoto-sama — le agradeció Kaguya, con una muy tímida sonrisa._

— _Me gustaría si pudieses acompañarme en un paseo por el jardín del palacio — dijo la reina de los Uchiha — ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas? — le preguntó, con una sonrisa._

— _¿Eh? Pe-Pero... ¿Estará bien que alguien como yo de un paseo con una dama de altura como mi Lady? — inquirió tímidamente la peliblanca._

 _Mikoto asintió efusivamente._

— _Me harías el honor, princesa Kaguya. Me gustaría conocerte más a fondo — explicó la Uchiha — Soy yo la que me debería sentir indigna._

— _Oh. B-Bueno. De ser ése el caso... Acepto — le afirmó Kaguya, con una sonrisa._

 _A Mikoto se le iluminaron los ojos, y le tomó las manos a la peliblanca._

— _¡Qué bien! Les pediré entonces a mis sirvientes que preparen tu baño — dijo la reina._

 _Mikoto pronto salió de la habitación, dejando a Kaguya a solas._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Finalmente, Kaguya ya había tomado un baño, y bajaba lentamente las escaleras, en dirección al vestíbulo principal del palacio. Mikoto le había citado en el vestíbulo, para llevarle por un paseo por un jardín. Y tal y como la Uchiha lo prometió, se hallaba sentada en un elegante sillón. Lo extraño de todo es que Mikoto tenía un pequeño bulto en sus manos, y parecía entonar muy suavemente una dulce melodía. Kaguya no necesitó usar sus habilidades ExtraSensoriales para darse cuenta de que aquel bulto se trataba de un bebé. ¿Sería acaso el bebé de la reina Mikoto?_

 _Durante sus pensamientos, Mikoto, por instinto, divisó a la bella peliblanca, y le sonrió amablemente. Con una señal de su mano, Mikoto le indicó a Kaguya que se acercara, y ésta obedeció de inmediato. La antigua princesa de Iridia se sentó al lado de la elegante reina de loa Uchiha, y le dio una cálida y amigable sonrisa, la cual la reina respondió. Y cuando la Senju desvió su mirada al bulto que Mikoto sostenía en sus brazos, se encontró con un bebé de cabellos azabache, y ojos obsidiana. Lo curioso de todo es que aquel bebé tenía una mueca "gruñona", o por lo menos así lo calificaría la peliblanca. Aún así, eran de la clase de bebés que daban ganas de abrazarlos con fuerza._

— _Kaguya-hime. Qué bueno que te reúnes conmigo — anunció alegre Mikoto._

— _El honor es mío, Mikoto-sama — reverenció con absoluto respeto la peliblanca._

 _Mikoto sonrió, y negó suavemente. La pelinegra tomó la mano de la Senju, y clavó sus obsidianas en los ámbares de la desterrada princesa de Iridia._

— _Por favor. No más formalidades. Solamente dime Mikoto, por favor — le solicitó con amabilidad la bella reina del Continente del Fuego._

 _Kaguya devolvió la sonrisa, aunque con algo de timidez._

— _De acuerdo, Mikoto-san — enunció la peliblanca._

 _Mikoto entonces arrimó el bebé que sostenía en brazos un poco a la Senju, quien miró con curiosidad aquel bebé gruñón._

— _Mira. Quería presentarte a alguien, Kaguya-san. Éste es Sasuke Uchiha. Mi hijo recién nacido — refirió la reina a su bebé._

 _Kaguya extendió una mano a la mejilla del bebé, pero de inmediato la retrajo, pues pensó que sería demasiado atrevimiento. Sin embargo, cuando miró a la reina Mikoto, quien aún sonreía, tomó un poco de más confianza, y acarició la mejilla de aquel bebé. Al que sí no le agradó el tacto fue al pequeño bebé que Mikoto sostenía, ya que éste desvió de un fuerte manotazo la mano blanquecina de la Senju. Kaguya se sorprendió de la tremenda fuerza de aquel bebé, puesto que dejó un moretón en su piel._

— _¡Ouch! — musitó la Senju — Si que es fuerte..._

— _¡Sasuke-chan! ¡No seas grosero con los amigos de Mamá! — le reprendió la reina a su hijo._

 _El pequeño bebé de la Uchiha soltó un "_ _ **Hmp**_ _", y desvió su mirada molesta del rostro de su madre. Mikoto suspiró algo enojada, y parecía que no era la primera vez que el pequeño Uchiha hacía éso. Mikoto tomó la mano enrojecida de la peliblanca, y la observó con algo de consternación. Sin embargo, la realidad era que a Kaguya ya no le dolía tanto, pues su avanzado metabolismo de hada le permitía restaurar cualquier daño físico que llegase a tener. Por otro lado, a pesar de que el pequeño Sasuke era demasiado fuerte, aún para su edad, a lo sumo para Kaguya era como si un adulto le hubiese dado un manotazo._

— _Dios... Realmente te dejó un moretón — musitó preocupada la Uchiha — Les diré a mis sirvientes que preparen una pomada para el golpe._

— _N-No es necesario, Mikoto-san. Solamente fue un ligero golpe, pero estoy bien — repeló calmadamente la peliblanca._

— _Lo lamento mucho, Kaguya-san. Sasuke siempre es así de enojón. No le gusta que lo anden tocando. A mí a cada rato me jalonea de los cabellos, o me pellizca las mejillas — espetó la Uchiha._

— _Está bien, Mikoto-san. Descuida. Solamente es un bebé — defendió la peliblanca al pequeño moreno._

— _Un bebé muy gruñón y maleducado — rebatió Mikoto — Tan sólo quisiera que fuera como su hermano, Itachi._

 _Kaguya no pudo evitar reírse un poco, aunque muy por lo bajo. Era cierto que era la primera vez que la Senju veía a un bebé tan malhumorado; sin embargo, Kaguya creía que la reina Mikoto estaba siendo un poco dura con el pequeño príncipe de los Uchiha. ¿Cómo ibas a reprimir a un bebé, después de todo?_

— _Vamos, Mikoto-san. Así son todos los bebés. Verás que cuando crezca, se convertirá en todo un caballero — afirmó la desterrada princesa._

 _Curiosamente, Mikoto negó levemente._

— _Tengo la impresión de que no, Kaguya-san — afirmó la reina Uchiha — Sasuke es diferente al resto de todos los bebés. Es muy enojón, muy gruñón, muy malhumorado, muy tosco, y muy antipático. A cada rato golpea a otros bebés, y los hace llorar. Es la primera vez que veo un bebé hacer ésa clase de cosas. Su hermano Itachi era todo lo contrario, y hasta hoy en día, Itachi es todo un pequeño caballero — explicó la pelinegra — A veces siento que Sasuke va a terminar siendo un cavernícola._

 _Kaguya se rió nuevamente, siendo acompañada por la dulce risa de la reina Mikoto. Es verdad que Sasuke era un bebé único, Pero, por éso mismo, ambas sabía que algún día sería un hombre único. Sasuke quizá no había nacido para comportarse como el estereotípico hombre beta: Diligente, y Cortés. Sasuke seguramente había nacido para ser todo un macho alfa: Rudo, y Poderoso. Seguramente estaría rodeado de muchas bellas chicas, tal y como Itachi también lo estaba ya a sus escasos seis años, aunque éstas eran niñas también._

— _Yo creo más bien algún día será un gran guerrero, Mikoto-san — aludió Kaguya, una vez que calmó su risa._

 _Mikoto sonrió ampliamente, y asintió._

— _Sí. Tienes razón. Mi hijo será un alto, musculoso, y poderoso guerrero, tal y como lo es su padre — refirió ahora Mikoto — De hecho, todo lo sacó de él, al menos en su personalidad — añadió — Sasuke y Fugaku, mi esposo, son prácticamente idénticos en personalidad. Ambos igual de orgullosos, gruñones, y con un carácter horrible — se burló divertida la pelinegra — Sin embargo, sé que, como mi esposo, Sasuke también tendrá un fuerte sentimiento del honor, la lealtad, valor, y el sacrificio por los suyos — aseguró la morena — Tal vez Sasuke no poseerá la caballerosidad o amabilidad de mi hijo mayor, Itachi, pero creo firmemente que Sasuke será el Uchiha definitivo._

 _Kaguya sonrió ahora más amplio. Apenas y conocía a Mikoto, y ya sentía que estaba formando un estrecho lazo de amistad. Entretanto, la reina Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos, y volvió su mirada traviesa a la extrañada Kaguya, quien levantó discretamente una ceja._

— _¿Mikoto-san? ¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó extrañada la Senju._

 _Mikoto colocó una mano sobre el bastante abultado vientre de la peliblanca, la cual se mantuvo curiosa de la acción de la reina, y con la mirada en la mano de la misma. Mikoto acarició suavemente el amplio vientre de la Senju, y sonrió como si fuese el más grande de los tesoros. Kaguya, mientras tanto, se preguntaba del porqué de la acción tan peculiar de la reina del Clan del Fuego._

— _Dime, Kaguya-san. ¿Cuándo crees que nazca tu bebé? — le preguntó ansiosa Mikoto._

— _Pues... Supongo que por finales de marzo... Más o menos — le respondió Kaguya, aún curiosa — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

— _¿Crees que sea una niña? A mí me encantaría que fuese una niña — dijo la pelinegra._

 _Kaguya arqueó más su ceja. ¿A qué exactamente se refería la Uchiha? De hecho, a Kaguya le gustaría más que su bebé fuera un niño. Uno que se pareciera a su querido y difunto esposo, Trey. Cada que lo viera, recordaría los mágicos momentos que vivió al lado de aquel apuesto y galante caballero que fue su marido. Un bebé de cabellos morados, y ojos esmeralda. En pocas palabras, una réplica exacta de su querido Trey. Claro está que Mikoto podía tener su opinión, y era enteramente respetable. De hecho, Kaguya jamás había pensado, ni aún una sola vez, que su bebé pudiese llegar a ser una niña. Seguramente a Trey le habría gustado que la niña se pareciera a ella. Por el lado de la Senju, si debía ser niña, quizá optaría aún por que se pareciera más a su padre._

— _¿Por qué te gustaría que fuera niña, Mikoto-san? Yo preferiría que fuese un varón — explicó Kaguya, con respeto, aunque también amistosidad._

 _Mikoto rió divertida, y abrazó a su hijo, el cual gruñía e intentaba apartarse de su madre, cómicamente._

— _Muy simple. Se parecería a ti. Sería una verdadera princesa hada — musitó la reina — Desde niña, siempre me fascinaron los cuentos de hadas. Siempre quise ver a una hada en vida, y ahora que te he visto a ti, me imagino lo hermosa que sería tu hija._

 _Kaguya sonrió. No cabía duda de que se había hecho un muy mal estereotipo de los humanos. Mikoto realmente representaba al lado bueno de la humanidad, cuando la desterrada princesa de Iridia tenía el concepto de que los humanos eran todos ambiciosos, sanguinarios, y avariciosos. Sin embargo, aquella dulce mujer de cabellos negros emanaba bondad y gentileza, tal y como una verdadera hada lo haría. Mikoto quizá era más hada que muchas de las damas que actualmente vivían en Iridia, empezando por su hermana Tsunade._

 _Mikoto se levantó calmadamente del asiento donde estaba, con el pequeño Sasuke en brazos, y le ayudó a la encinta Kaguya a incorporarse._

— _Ven. Demos una caminata por el jardín del palacio. Estoy segura de que te va a fascinar — le garantizó la Uchiha — Además, es bueno la caminata durante el embarazo._

 _La albina asintió, con una sonrisa._

— _De acuerdo._

 _Kaguya caminó al lado de Mikoto. Por algún motivo, Kaguya sabía que construiría fuertes lazos con aquella noble monarca._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Veintiocho de Marzo. Las cinco horas del día.**

 _Kaguya se despertó con algo de incomodidad. Desde hace un par de días, había tenido algunas molestias y retortijones. Lo habría asociado a que su bebé estaba a punto de nacer; sin embargo, aún no se le había roto la fuente. Las contracciones no eran constantes, aunque sí que lo eran intensas cuando le llegaban a dar. Por aquel motivo, la reina Mikoto había ordenado que Kaguya fuese trasladada a la enfermería del palacio, donde la Senju estaba siendo constantemente supervisada por los mejores médicos del reino. Tal vez el equipo médico de Wintersun no se le igualaba al de Clérigas de Iridia, pero sí que hacían un trabajo más que aceptable._

 _Kaguya tomó un baño de agua templada, pues, por recomendación del médico particular que había contratado Mikoto, éste dijo que los baños no debían ser con agua a altas temperaturas. ¿La razón? El agua hirviente derrumbaba la presión arterial, y dado que la peliblanca estaba encinta, había sufrido de algunos bajones de presión arterial. Lo ideal, de hecho, sería que Kaguya tomara baños con aguas más frías, pues a ella, ni al bebé realmente le afectarían, al ser ambos hadas. No obstante, Mikoto se opuso vehementemente a aquella ridícula idea. Después de todo, ¿Qué mujer haría semejante disparate? No una humana, claro está._

 _Tras darse un relajante baño, Kaguya se encaminó al comedor donde le esperaban la familia Uchiha. Era extraño siendo que ella, una "plebeya", si bien los Uchiha jamás le habían considerado de ése modo, ahora comiera en la misma mesa que ellos. De hecho, los Uchiha le habían recibido como si ella misma fuese de la dinastía principal. Quizá Fugaku no la trataba con tanto afecto, algo muy común en el rey para con los demás; no obstante, jamás se mostró irrespetuoso para con ella, sino que la recibió como una de los suyos._

 _Itachi era uno que realmente se había encariñado con la antigua princesa de las hadas. Itachi siempre se mostró amable y caballeroso con Kaguya. Siempre buscaba la manera de ayudarle, y de brindarle compañía, así como que realmente sintiera que ella pertenecía al Clan de los Uchiha. De hecho, en personalidad, Itachi y Mikoto eran similares. El parecido físico, sin embargo, era más en común con el padre. Seguramente en el futuro Itachi sería todo un apuesto y galante caballero. Ya desde niño era bastante atractivo._

 _Y Mikoto era la misma de siempre. A veces, de hecho, era un tanto empalagosa, y demasiado melosa; no obstante, Kaguya la había llegado a apreciar como a una verdadera hermana. Era cierto que a veces le atosigaban tantos cuidados que Mikoto e Itachi le daban, por su embarazo más que nada, y Fugaku era el único que realmente abogaba por que le dieran un respiro muy necesitado para la Senju. Aún así, lo único que bastaba era una mirada fulminante de la hermosa matriarca Uchiha, y Fugaku se hacía el desentendido. Realmente la familia Uchiha era única, pero a la vez, un ejemplo de unión._

 _Cuánto hubiese querido Kaguya que la hubiesen tratado así en Iridia. Unos simples y pedestres mortales la habían aceptado como parte de la familia. Unos simples humanos, de los cuales se decía que eran ambiciosos y hostiles. Ciertamente, Kaguya se había sentido feliz en aquel mes que había convivido con los Uchiha. Ni en todos aquellos años en Iridia, exceptuando desde su romance con Trey y hasta su muerte, Kaguya se había sentido así de tranquila y en paz. Aquellos Uchiha realmente eran cálidos como la hoguera, aunque suponía también eran fieros en batalla._

 _Cuando Kaguya se aproximó al comedor, a Itachi se le iluminaron los ojos. El pequeño Uchiha se levantó de su asiento, y se encarreró a la posición donde se hallaba la peliblanca. Itachi se arrodilló ante la Senju, e hizo una galante reverencia. Kaguya sonrió divertida, y también saludó al pequeño pelinegro._

— _Kaguya-hime... Amada mía... — enunció poético el pelinegro — Me siento honrado por poder presenciar tu belleza..._

 _Kaguya se rió divertida. No era la primera vez que Itachi hacía aquellas muestras de galantería. De hecho, a cada rato insistía en "cortejar" a la Senju. Obviamente, Kaguya se lo tomaba como el juego de un niño, aunque Itachi realmente estaba, según él, "enamorado" de la hermosa hada. Si fuera niña, seguramente Kaguya se habría quedado embobada con aquel apuesto y pequeño pelinegro._

— _Buen día, Itachi-kun — le saludó amistosamente la peliblanca._

— _Oh. Por favor, amada mía — enunció galante Itachi — Me harías tan feliz si te refirieras a éste humilde caballero como tu amado._

 _Kaguya se volvió a reír. Sin duda, Itachi era un verdadero galán. Algún día sería la envidia de muchos otros hombres, pues el pelinegro estaría rodeado de las mujeres más bellas y refinadas del mundo._

— _Pero... ¿No eres muy pequeño para ser mi amado? — le preguntó sonriente la Senju._

 _Itachi hizo un infantil mohín. Kaguya siempre rebatía con aquel argumento. Además, algún día él iba a crecer. No siempre sería un mocoso._

— _Por ahora sí. Sin embargo, pronto voy a crecer, y me convertiré en todo un hombre, pero desde éste momento, quiero que te conviertas en mi prometida — le "suplicó" el joven Uchiha._

 _Kaguya sonrió. Era imposible no querer a ése pequeño pelinegro._

— _¿No puedes esperar unos quince años, Itachi-kun? Aún eres muy joven para comprometerte — repeló con amabilidad la ex-princesa de las hadas._

— _Si no lo hago ahorita, tendré que tener un duelo a muerte con el que decida ser tu prometido, entonces. Prefiero evitar derramar sangre innecesaria. Además, yo debo tener más derecho que ningún otro, y yo podría ser el padre de tu bebé — afirmó Itachi._

 _Kaguya volvió a reír. Quizá si hubiese sido algún otro hombre, lo habría mandado al diablo con aquel comentario. No obstante, se trataba de su ahijado, y por ése simple hecho le eximía de comentarios fuera de lugar. La peliblanca se arrodilló como pudo, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Itachi. Está de más decir que éste se sintió en el paraíso, cuando los suaves y cálidos labios de la hermosa hada tuvieron contacto con su piel._

— _No, Itachi-kun. Aún eres muy pequeño. Tendrás que esperar algunos años para comprometerte. Estoy segura que tus padres están de acuerdo con ello — refirió amablemente la peliblanca._

 _El pequeño pelinegro bufó; sin embargo, tal parecía que no se daría por vencido. Al menos Kaguya pudo notarlo en el semblante adamante del pequeño príncipe Uchiha._

— _Bien. Esperaré unos años — masculló algo molesto el moreno — Pero... Prométeme que te casarás conmigo cuando crezca, y que vamos a tener muchos hijos — le "demandó" el pelinegro, con un infantil mohín._

 _Y Kaguya volvió a reír divertida. Vaya que era algo precoz Itachi._

— _Pero cuando tú seas grande, yo ya voy a ser una anciana decrépita, Itachi-kun — se "defendió" la Senju — ¿No preferirías casarte con una hermosa muchacha de tu edad?_

 _El Uchiha negó._

— _Para nada. Estoy seguro que cuando yo sea grande, tú seguirás siendo muy hermosa — afirmó Itachi, haciendo sonreír aún más a Kaguya — Y no. Yo solamente me quiero casar contigo. Quiero ser el padre de tu bebé, y quiero tener muchos otros bebés contigo. Estoy seguro que te puedo hacer feliz — determinó algo orgulloso el moreno, sacando su Uchiha interior — Vamos, Kaguya-chan. Prométeme que te casarás conmigo._

 _Kaguya amplió su sonrisa, y le dio otro beso en la mejilla a Itachi. La peliblanca además, acarició amorosamente las hebras azabache del Uchiha, y le acarició la mejilla. Aquel pequeño moreno era como el hijo que deseaba tener._

— _Está bien, Itachi-kun. Te prometo que me casaré contigo, pero tendrás que esperar a crecer para que podamos comprometernos. ¿De acuerdo? — le pidió la bella ninfa, guiñándole un ojo._

 _A Itachi se le iluminaron los ojos. El pequeño moreno asintió con energía, y a continuación depositó un beso en el dorsal de la mano de Kaguya. La hada únicamente se reía divertida de los ademanes tan impropios para un niño de seis años, como lo era Itachi Uchiha._

— _De acuerdo — dijo el Uchiha._

 _Kaguya se levantó lentamente. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, Kaguya se sintió rara, como si tuviese unas grandes ganas de evacuar, algo que no sucedía con alguien como de su especie. El sudor recorrió su cabeza, y se sintió increíblemente pesada. Mikoto y Fugaku se percataron de ello, además de Itachi, aunque éste no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía con su "prometida". Consternada, la reina Uchiha se aproximó a la peliblanca, y la tomó entre sus brazos._

— _Kaguya-san... ¿Te sientes bien? — musitó preocupada la pelinegra._

— _Yo... Me siento rara... — susurró la Senju._

 _De pronto, un charco de fluidos cayó al suelo, empapando un poco el largo y holgado vestido que la peliblanca usaba durante el embarazo. La matriarca de los Uchiha, junto con ambos varones del Clan, así como la desterrada princesa de Iridia, abrieron todos los ojos. Kaguya comenzó a temblar intensamente, y a sudar frío. De repente, un muy intenso espasmo le dio a la peliblanca, quien ahogó un quejido del terrible dolor, y se sostuvo el vientre._

— _¡Santo cielo! ¡El bebé está a punto de nacer! — exclamó un poco alterada Mikoto._

— _¡Llévenle a la enfermería de inmediato! — ordenó fuertemente el rey Fugaku a sus sirvientes, ahí presentes._

 _En cuestión de segundos, un grupo de paramédicos ingresaron al comedor, y cargaron a Kaguya con absoluto cuidado. Y en un instante, la llevaron cargando a la enfermería del palacio._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Todo un equipo médico supervisaba a la bella hada. Kaguya constantemente gemía del terrible dolor que le provocaban los retortijones al entrar en la labor de parto. Kaguya apretaba fuertemente las sábanas. Llevaba así poco más de diez horas, y habían sido una auténtica tortura para ella. Jamás en su vida se imaginó que tendría que endurar tanto dolor por tantas horas, y se supone que el proceso se aceleró en ella, al ser una de la especie Faerie. Ni se imaginaba cómo sería la tortura para simples mujeres humanas. Afortunadamente, dado que su anatomía era superior a la de cualquier mujer humana, la dilatación uterina había sido algo relativamente sencillo para ella._

 _Demonios. Nunca jamás volvería a tener un hijo. Al diablo con la susodicha propuesta a Itachi. De todos modos, solamente le seguía el juego._

 _Mikoto ahora, junto con un grupo de matronas, participaba como obstetriz de Kaguya. Era algo increíblemente absurdo que ella, siendo una reina, estuviese haciendo algo que generalmente la gente de su estirpe consideraba como "inmundo"; sin embargo, para Mikoto era algo simplemente maravilloso. Por desgracia, para Kaguya era un tormento, al menos lo era el terrible dolor que debía endurar para dar a luz a su bebé. ¿Cómo diablos es que simples humanas podían siquiera mantenerse conscientes ante el terrible dolor de trabajo de parto? No había peor dolor que el de parto. Era como si te estuviesen destruyendo la cadera, y como si con alguna herramienta de tortura te estuviesen partiendo en dos, desde cada pierna. Y pensar que ella, como un hada, tenía un umbral de dolor más elevado. Ni quería pensar en el impresionante sufrimiento que tendrían que soportar simples mujeres humanas._

— _Vamos. Kagu-chan — le pidió Mikoto, con aquel mote afectivo que usaba ella — Ya tienes bien afinado y dilatado el cérvix. Comienza a pujar con fuerza._

 _Kaguya obedeció la orden de su amiga, y pujó con todas sus fuerzas. La ninfa sintió como si estuviese estreñida de años, y estuviese intentando empujar en vano un tronco. El dolor que se instaló en su cadera casi la hizo desfallecer, así que pausó un momento, y colapsó sobre la cama. Cuando recuperó algo de fuerza, Kaguya volvió a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, y de nueva cuenta el dolor le recorrió desde las caderas hasta sus piernas. Ésta vez, sintió cómo su visión se le nublaba, y cómo se le oscurecía, en señal de que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. No obstante, Mikoto apretó la pierna de la Senju, e hizo que volviera en sí._

— _Vamos, Kaguya-chan. Yo sé que tú puedes. Ésto solamente pasa la primera vez que eres madre. Ya después se salen solos — bromeó la Uchiha, aunque Kaguya no tenía cabeza para ello._

— _Estoy pujando lo más fuerte que puedo, Mikoto; sin embargo, lo único que se me van a salir son las entrañas — articuló la Senju, entre su dolor._

— _Ya. No seas tan exagerada, Kaguya-chan. Ya puedo ver la cabecita — dijo la reina de los Uchiha — ¡Vamos, Kagu-chan! ¡Empuja con todo!_

 _Kaguya pujó aún más fuerte que la vez anterior, incluso emitiendo un estruendoso gruñido; sin embargo, aún no salía ni un poco del bebé que esperaba la ninfa. Aquel agonizante escenario se prolongó por poco más de una hora, y ni señales de que el bebé en su interior quisiese salir. Era como si se aferrara a su interior. Durante todo aquel tiempo, el sudor de la Senju ya había casi empapado aquella bata médica que le colocaron, y ya ni podía casi moverse. Por puro milagro, Kaguya aún se mantenía consciente. Lo más seguro es que simples mujeres mortales ya habrían desfallecido de tanta agonía._

— _¡Ya está saliendo, Kaguya-chan! — exclamó emocionada la pelinegra — ¡Sólo un poco más!_

— _¡Ngggghh!_

— _¡Vamos, Kaguya! ¡Ya casi va a nacer! — afirmó Mikoto._

 _Kaguya tensó su mandíbula, y apretó con todas sus fuerzas las sábanas de aquella cama. La antigua princesa de las hadas hiperventiló muy pesado durante algunos segundos, y acumuló el restante de sus fuerzas. Kaguya se incorporó lo mejor que pudo en las almohadas en su espalda, y clavó su mirada en el techo. La peliblanca cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y endureció bastante el rostro. Kaguya, a continuación, tomó una profunda respiración, y pujó con las fuerzas que ni siquiera tenía su cuerpo, apoyándose de la adrenalina que inundó por completo su torrente sanguíneo. Kaguya soltó un atronador alarido, con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, y dio un pujido con el restante de sus energías._

 _De pronto, Kaguya sintió cómo el bebé en su interior salió completamente de su dilatado útero, y la peliblanca escuchó un agudo lloro de bebé. Kaguya, ya sin fuerzas, se desplomó en aquella cómoda cama, y percibió cómo su mirada se volvía cada vez más borrosa e ininteligible. Lo último que vio fue cómo una de las matronas se colocaba a su lado, además de percibir cómo aquella mujer le agitaba vehementemente. Todo en un intento vano de que Kaguya se mantuviera consciente._

 _Y en cuestión de segundos, todo fue oscuridad para la princesa de las hadas._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Kaguya poco a poco se despertaba. No tenía ni idea de qué horas eran. Probablemente ya era casi de noche, juzgando por el ocaso del Sol, y el hecho de que prontamente se ocultaría. Kaguya parpadeó un par de veces, y finalmente esclareció su borrosa mirada. La ninfa desvió su mirada a la bella puesta del astro rey, y se quedó mirando la maravilla de la naturaleza. Sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo pasó, desde que estuvo en labor de parto, y desde que dio a luz._

 _De inmediato, Kaguya reaccionó, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La peliblanca se incorporó de golpe, y vio que ya no tenía su vientre abultado, al igual que había sido trasladada a su habitación. La peliblanca buscó por todas partes lo que estuvo anhelando desde hace ya varios meses, y se desesperó al no ver ningún bulto o pequeño cuerpo. Kaguya se levantó de golpe, y se arrancó las cobijas del cuerpo. La antigua princesa hada corrió en dirección a la puerta, y la abrió de un sólo jalón, sin importarle el estruendoso sonido que produjo aquella puerta al chocar con la pared._

 _Kaguya corrió en dirección en donde estaba la susodicha enfermería, sin que le preocupara el atropellar a los múltiples sirvientes del Palacio de Wintersun, ni los constantes llamados de parte de éstos, en consternación. Lo único que le importaba a Kaguya, era hallar a su bebé sano y salvo. No le importaba si tendría que viajar al mismísimo infierno, y tener que derrotar a Lucifer en persona. Ella_ _ **iba**_ _a hallar a su bebé. Al diablo con todo._

 _Kaguya al fin llegó ante la enfermería, la cual estaba completamente cerrada. La ninfa golpeó aquella puerta fuertemente, e intentó incluso derribarla con su cuerpo. Furiosa, la Senju intentó arrancar el picaporte de la puerta, aunque obviamente fue en vano, dado que no poseía la fuerza física para hacerlo._

— _Lady Kaguya... ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó una de los sirvientes del palacio._

 _La antigua monarca de Iridia volvió su mirada a aquella moza, y la tomó algo brusca de los brazos. No es que Kaguya propiamente fuera une mujer hostil; sin embargo, ella no estaba pensando racionalmente en ése momento. Todo lo que tenía en su cabeza era su bebé._

— _¿Dónde está mi bebe? — cuestionó impaciente la peliblanca._

— _Esto... La reina Mikoto dijo que..._

— _¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?! — interrogó ya desesperada la ninfa, y levantando la voz — ¡Quiero ver a mi bebé!_

— _Por favor... Tranquilícese, mi Lady. Mikoto-sama..._

— _¡No me pidas que me tranquilice! ¡¿Dónde diablos está mi bebé?! — le preguntó con vehemencia la peliblanca._

— _¿Kaguya-chan? — se escuchó desde el interior de la enfermería._

 _La desterrada ninfa escuchó la dulce voz de su ahora amiga Mikoto. La peliblanca, ansiosa, trató de abrir la puerta de aquella enfermería. Sin embargo, antes de que embistiera contra aquella puerta, una de las sirvientes del palacio la abrió con absoluta calma. De inmediato, Kaguya no lo pensó dos veces, e ingresó corriendo a la enfermería._

 _Lo primero que vio Kaguya fue que Mikoto Uchiha estaba sentada en una silla frente aquella camilla de la enfermería, ya limpia, y el cómo la reina del Clan observaba con una sonrisa un pequeño bultito en la misma cama. Kaguya sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, y cómo su cuerpo temblaba como una masa gelatinosa. Igualmente, algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus bellos ámbares, y el tiempo se le detenía para la Senju. Entretanto, Mikoto volvió su mirada sonriente a Kaguya, y amplió más su sonrisa al ver el estado de shock en la peliblanca._

— _Kagu-chan. Al fin despiertas — habló parsimoniosamente la pelinegra._

 _Kaguya apenas y escuchaba a su amiga. Todo sus sentidos estaban orientados hacia el pequeño bulto en aquella cama, aún cubierto, de la mirada de la Senju, por el cuerpo de Mikoto. La reina de los Uchiha le hizo una señal, en una silenciosa petición de que se acercara. Sin embargo, Kaguya no podía mover un sólo músculo, y por ello Mikoto tomó el cuerpo de su amiga, y la aproximó hasta la camilla._

 _Mikoto la sentó a la peliblanca, y tomó el bultito, cubierto por algunas sábanas, en aquella almohada. La pelinegra se lo acercó a Kaguya, y colocó aquel bulto en los brazos de la aún impactada hada. Y al fin, Kaguya salió de su shock, y clavó su mirada en el rostro de aquel durmiente bebé. Por razón de que aquella manta cubría todo el cuerpo del bebé, Kaguya no pudo apreciar el color de cabello de éste._

— _Es una hermosa niña, Kaguya — murmulló dulcemente la pelinegra._

 _Kaguya se quedó unos momentos contemplando al hermoso bebé. Su sonrisa se amplió, y finalmente sus lágrimas se escaparon de sus fanales. Algunos leves gimoteos se escucharon en aquella habitación, donde solamente la reina Uchiha y la princesa hada se hallaban. Mikoto les había ordenado a todas las sirvientes salir de la enfermería, y a dejarlas a solas a las dos mujeres, y el bebé._

— _Dios... Es preciosa... — musitó Kaguya, con su voz ahogada en llanto._

 _Mikoto asintió, secundando a la ninfa. Kaguya se acercó a su bebé, y depositó un amoroso beso en la cabecita de aquella bebé. Aquella acción produjo dos resultados. El primero, que la manta se recorriera un poco, revelando el exótico cabello de aquella hermosa bebé. Un extraño pero bello rosa pálido. Lo segundo, es que aquella preciosa bebita hizo una mueca de estarse despertando. Y lo que vio la ninfa mayor, la hizo sonreír como tonta, y quedarse embobada, y emocionada._

 **Esmeraldas.**

 _Su pequeña bebé era una hermosa ninfa de cabellos rosas, y de ojos esmeralda. Una muy extraña combinación, pero que relucía de una manera increíble en aquella bebé. La pequeña niña sonrió hermosamente, y extendió sus bracitos hacia la ninfa de cabello albino. Kaguya frotó su rostro contra las pequeñas manos de su bebé, y canturreó algunos ininteligibles balbuceos, mientras que la bebé soltaba una divertida risilla. Y por su parte, Mikoto sonrió enternecida de aquella imagen. Ahora, la Uchiha sabía lo que otras personas experimentaban al ver un nacimiento, en tercera persona. Era una sensación simplemente... hermosa._

— _Mi pequeña princesa — susurró dulcemente Kaguya — Dios... Qué hermosa eres..._

— _Lo es — complementó la reina Uchiha — ¿Cómo piensas llamarla?_

 _Sinceramente, Kaguya no había pensado un nombre, en dado caso que llegase a tener a una niña. Desde un principio, casi tenía la certeza de que iba a tener a un niño, pero la vida le obsequió en vez una hermosa bebita de cabello rosa, y ojos color esmeralda. Sin duda, aquella pequeña bebé parecía una ángel. Kaguya entonces vio aquel cabello tan peculiar en su hija, el cual le rememoraba de los árboles de cerezos. Y entonces, la Senju sonrió ampliamente, al asociar aquellas hermosas plantas con el color de las hebras de su pequeña bebé._

— _Ya lo tengo — musitó la peliblanca, aún arrullando a su bebé._

— _¿Cuál sería? — le preguntó Mikoto._

— _**Sakura**_ _— murmulló la bella hada — Su nombre será_ _ **Sakura Senju**_ _._

— _¿Como los árboles de cerezo? — inquirió sonriente la pelinegra._

 _Kaguya asintió. Mikoto también imitó el gesto de su amiga._

— _Ya veo... Sakura... Es perfecto para ella... Tan hermosa, como un árbol de cerezos... — susurró la Uchiha, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la bebé de cabellos rosas._

 _Aquel día, había nacido la descendiente milenaria de uno de los Clanes más importantes en todo Terra. Nada más, y nada menos, que la heredera generacional de una de las hadas más importantes en la historia del Universo, al igual que la heredera de uno de los genes más poderosos de todas las Líneas Sucesorias: La_ _ **Mitocondria Eva**_ _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Pasaron unos meses desde que la pequeña Sakura había nacido. Sakura era una bebé un poco tímida, pero a la vez alegre. Era muy saludable, y llena de vida, así como también irradiaba felicidad absoluta con su pura presencia. Sakura era como si la bondad hubiese reencarnado en aquel pequeño cuerpecito de la bebé. Ya desde muy pequeña, Sakura era preciosa, y daba la alusión de que algún día sería una hermosa mujer. Su madre, Kaguya Senju, no podía estar más feliz con aquel hermoso bebé. Era cierto que ella hubiese preferido que su bebita fuera un varón; sin embargo, no por ello la amaba menos. Aquella pequeña bebé simbolizaba algo muy valioso para Kaguya: El fruto del amor entre su ahora difunto amado esposo y ella. Y por ése simple hecho, hacía que todo lo que tuvo que pasar, hasta aquel momento, valiera la pena._

 _La familia Uchiha era otra que estaban fascinados con el nacimiento de la pequeña Sakura. Principalmente, la matriarca Uchiha era la primera encantada de tener a "un nuevo miembro de la familia", como lo había aludido en el momento. Mikoto se encargaba de llenarla de mimos, de besos, de abrazarla, de prácticamente todo. Y al contrario del pequeño Sasuke, quien finalmente había cumplido su primer año hace unos días, Sakura le parecía encantar todas aquellas atenciones de la bella reina de los Uchiha, la cual, si era sincera Kaguya, en ocasiones era demasiado empalagosa._

 _Itachi también estaba fascinado con la pequeña Sakura. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha ahora había adoptado una postura de hermano mayor protector, para con la pequeña ninfa de cabellos rosas. Era divertido para Kaguya el ver cómo Itachi cuidada de su "pequeña hermanita", como él solía referirse a la hija de la peliblanca, como toda una figura semi-paterna para con la bebé hada. Y por su lado, Fugaku sonreía cada vez que veía a la pequeña bebé Senju, aunque siempre trataba de disimularlo, dado su carácter serio y estoico, algo en lo que la mayor parte de las ocasiones fallaba miserablemente._

 _Y por último, estaba el pequeño príncipe Uchiha: Sasuke. El pequeño moreno miraba siempre con curiosidad a la pequeña Sakura. Había cierto brillo de impresión en la fría y dura mirada del príncipe del Clan del Fuego, y sus obsidianas pasaban de ser afiladas y criogenizantes, a mostrar un poco de calidez. De hecho, era bastante notorio el cómo Sasuke se le quedaba viendo a la pequeña ninfa. Y en retorno, Sakura le sonreía hermosamente, y en varias ocasiones estiraba sus manitas al moreno, como tratando de alcanzarle. Aunque, pese a ello, Sasuke exclamaba su estereotípico monosílabo, y desviaba la mirada un poco sonrojado. A Kaguya siempre le sacaba una sonrisa aquel gesto tan divertido del pequeño príncipe Uchiha._

— _¿Quién es la bebita más hermosa de todas? — canturreó la reina Uchiha, frotando su nariz contra la de la bebé ninfa._

 _Mikoto tenía en brazos a la pequeña Sakura, mientras Kaguya tenía en brazos al gruñón de Sasuke. El pequeño Uchiha, de hecho, no es que propiamente detestara a Kaguya, sino que no le agradaba como tal el contacto físico de ninguna persona. Sin embargo, ahora se mantenía extrañamente calmado. Kaguya miraba con una sonrisa el cómo su amiga, Mikoto, abrazaba a la bebé hada, como si ella realmente fuera la madre. Entretanto, Sakura reía divertida, y se abrazaba a la dulce reina de los Uchiha. Aquel era un bello día, así que Mikoto y Kaguya ahora estaban disfrutando de una tasa de café en aquel jardín inundado de flores._

— _Mikoto. No deberías agitarla tanto — le pidió amablemente Kaguya — Puedes hacer que vomite._

— _Oh. Vamos, Kagu-chan. Solamente la hago sentir que vuela — aludió muy alegre la Uchiha._

— _Pero aún es muy pequeña. Se puede marear muy fácil — añadió la albina._

 _Mikoto se detuvo suavemente, y estrechó a la pequeña Sakura contra ella._

— _Está bien. Solamente porque no quiero que devuelva ésta hermosa bebita —dijo la Uchiha, depositando un beso en la frente de la pelirrosa._

 _Mikoto bebió un poco de su café, el cual ya estaba frío, puesto que estuvo jugando con la ninfa ojiesmeralda un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, a la reina no parecía importarle aquello, ya que le fascinaba aquel bebé de cabellos tan exóticos. Realmente le quedaba aquel nombre que su amiga había elegido._

 _Mikoto volvió a sonreír, y levantó un poco a Sakura, hasta que quedó frente a su rostro._

— _Sabes, Sakura-chan, cuando tú crezcas, te convertirás en toda una fina damita. Te prometo que recibirás la mejor de las educaciones, y que te convertirás en una señorita de clase. De hecho, tú vas a ser mi sucesora — le dijo la reina a la bebé._

 _Kaguya arqueó una ceja. ¿Realmente la Uchiha hablaba en serio? Pero, ¿De qué manera lo haría, exactamente?_

— _¿Lo dices en serio, Mikoto-san? — preguntó un tanto dudosa la Senju mayor._

 _La reina pelinegra volvió su mirada sonriente a la peliblanca, y asintió con efusividad._

— _¡Por supuesto que sí! De hecho, ya le creé una cuenta bancaria a Sakura-chan. Ella recibirá la mejor educación, y se convertirá en una mujer que cambie al mundo — refirió la morena._

— _Es que... Yo no podría jamás llegar a pagarte todo éso... — murmulló algo consternada la Senju._

— _Y no planeo cobrártelo, Kaguya-chan. Yo quiero dar aquello como un donativo a Sakura-chan. Quiero que Sakura-chan tenga la mejor calidad de vida posible. Y también quiero que se convierta en mi sucesora — le explicó la Uchiha a la Senju._

— _Pero... ¿No acaso necesitaría ser una de los Uchiha para ello? — aludió la antigua princesa de Iridia._

 _Mikoto asintió._

— _¿Cómo es que entonces ella se convertiría en tu sucesora, Mikoto-san? Sakura no lleva tu apellido — le esclareció Kaguya._

— _Entonces, tendrá que portarlo primero — afirmó Mikoto._

 _Cuando ambas desviaron su mirada a ambos bebés, notaron cómo Sakura ya había estirado su manita al pequeño Sasuke, y había tomado la diestra del moreno con su pequeña manita zurda. Mikoto se quedó helada un momento, pensando que Sasuke iría a rechazar bruscamente la mano de Sakura, y por ende la lastimaría, pero, para sorpresa de ambas, Sasuke estrechó suavemente la mano de la pelirrosa, y sonrió torcidamente, mientras observaba a la hermosa bebé hada. Sakura, por su cuenta, le sonrió hermosamente al moreno, y también afirmó el agarre en la mano del pequeño Uchiha. Y agitándose un poco entre los brazos de Mikoto, le "ordenó" a la reina que se acercara a la peliblanca, de modo que ella quedara junto al pequeño príncipe de los Uchiha._

 _Aquello sorprendió a ambas mujeres. Jamás se imaginaron que Sasuke no rechazaría el contacto de cualquier otra persona. De hecho, Sasuke ni siquiera le agradaba el contacto de su madre, menos el de una extraña, y ahora el pequeño Uchiha no sólo no dejaba que una bebé de cabello rosa le tomara de la mano, sino que él mismo había estrechado la mano de la pequeña ninfa, e incluso le sonrió muy al estilo de los Uchiha, o por lo menos como su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, solía hacerlo._

— _¡Mira, Kaguya-chan! ¡Se ve que mi hijo y tu hija se aman! — ronroneó enternecida la Uchiha._

 _Kaguya se rió divertida, con aquel comentario tan exagerado de su amiga._

— _Mikoto-san. Apenas son unos bebés — le repeló amigablemente la Senju._

— _Sí, pero Sasuke-chan no deja que nadie lo toque. Es la primera vez que permite que alguna otra persona tenga contacto con él — argumentó emocionada la reina._

— _Tal vez es una mera coincidencia, Mikoto-san — le explicó la peliblanca._

— _No lo creo. Yo estoy segura, en el fondo de mi corazón, de que tu hija y mi hijo son tal para cual. Tengo la fe de que algún día serán amantes — aludió la reina, con su sonrisa de ilusión._

 _Kaguya se quedó muda unos momentos, y con los ojos abiertos. ¿Realmente Mikoto había dicho amantes? Aquello era hacer predicciones prematuras. Apenas y había nacido Sakura, hace unos cuántos meses. Y tal parecía que Mikoto ya hasta fantaseaba con el día en que, de alguna manera, Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran juntos._

— _¡Ya lo tengo! — exclamó emocionada la Uchiha._

 _Mikoto levantó de nuevo a Sakura, y colocó el rostro de la bebé frente al suyo. La pelinegra le sonrió alegre a la bebita, quien también sonrió, al ver el gesto emocionado de la bella matriarca de los Uchiha._

— _Cuando tú seas grande, te convertirás en la esposa de mi Sasuke-chan — determinó la morena._

 _Kaguya se ahogó con el café que estaba bebiendo, aunque se lo pasó de un pesado trago, y respiró algo agitada. La peliblanca volvió su mirada impresionada a la Uchiha, quien aún seguía mimando a la alegre bebé._

— _¿H-Hablas enserio? — inquirió impresionada la Senju._

 _Mikoto asintió, pero no volvió su mirada a la peliblanca, dado que aún estaba jugando con Sakura._

— _¡Por supuesto! ¡Ella sería la esposa perfecta para Sasuke-chan! ¡Sakura-chan es el complemento para mi hijo! — enunció con emoción la morena — ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya está dicho, entonces! ¡Hoy mismo hablaré con Fugaku, y emprenderé un acta de compromiso matrimonial entre tú y mi hijo! — le dijo Mikoto a la bebé._

 _A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos, y le brillaron de emoción. Tal vez era porque aún no comprendía muy bien lo que aquello simbolizaba. De hecho, aún no tenía uso de razón, al ser tan pequeña. A quien sí le impactó el dictamen fue a la antigua princesa de Iridia. Recién había nacido su pequeño Botón de Cerezo, y no sólo había sido elegida por la reina Mikoto para ser su sucesora, sino que ahora resulta que su pequeña Sakura estaría comprometida con el joven príncipe de los Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Al cabo de un tiempo, Kaguya salió de su impresión, y recompuso su semblante calmado._

— _Mikoto-san. ¿No son acaso aún muy pequeños como para comprometerse? — le preguntó la ninfa, con una ceja enarcada._

 _La pelinegra se encogió de hombros._

— _Tal vez, pero ellos se aman, Kagu-chan. Tan sólo míralos — le dijo la reina._

 _Kaguya obedeció a la pelinegra. Era cierto que Sasuke y Sakura parecían aceptarse el uno al otro. Más que nada, porque el pequeño Sasuke apretaba suavemente la pequeña manita de la bebé ninfa, mientras que ésta le sonreía hermosamente, y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de... ¿Amor? No había una manera propia de calificar el cómo Sakura miraba a Sasuke. Lo único que realmente sabían ambas mujeres, es que Sasuke no rechazaba a la ninfa. La aceptaba, y parecía agradarle. Algo muy inusual en el pequeño azabache._

— _Yo sé que algún día terminarán casados, Kaguya-chan. No tiene caso el negar lo obvio — refirió la reina._

— _No lo sé. Yo creo que aún son unos bebés. Tal vez solamente sea una etapa en ellos — rebatió la peliblanca._

— _Para nada. No cualquiera reblandece a Sasuke-chan. Yo estoy firmemente segura que van a terminar casados, Kagu-chan. Imagínate a sus hijos — le sugirió emocionada la matriarca Uchiha._

 _Mikoto acarició la cabecita de la pequeña ninfa, llamando la atención de ésta, la cual clavó sus increíbles orbes esmeraldas en las cálidas obsidianas de la reina._

— _Tú serás quien haga muy feliz a mi hijo — susurró la reina._

 _Sakura sonrió emocionada, y soltó una risilla alegre. Kaguya, por su lado, también sonrió enternecida por la imagen, especialmente al ver que Sasuke y Sakura aún mantenían sus manos unidas. Realmente parecía que algún día ésos dos terminarían inevitablemente enamorados el uno del otro. Kaguya, de hecho, se imaginó a los bebés de aquellos chicos. Se imaginó a un alto, apuesto, musculoso, y galante moreno, de ojos obsidiana, así como a una hermosa jovencita de cabellos morados, ojos verdes, y piel nívea. De hecho, aquella jovencita es la que más se asemejaría a su difunto y amado esposo, Trey, irónicamente. Y aquello le hizo sonreír a Kaguya._

 _Quizá Mikoto tenía razón. Tal vez era inevitable que Sasuke y Sakura terminaran siendo marido y mujer. El tiempo se encargaría de ello._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Unos cuatro años pasaron. Años en los que la familia Uchiha y las Senju habían tenido toda clase de vivencias, alegrías, cumpleaños, y mucha felicidad. Sakura y Sasuke parecían más unidos cada día. Sakura siempre abrazaba al pequeño príncipe de los Uchiha, mientras que éste se mantenía sobre protector con ella. De hecho, Sasuke era_ _ **exageradamente**_ _sobreprotector con Sakura. Una vez le soltó un puñetazo a su hermano mayor, todo porque se acercó a la pequeña ninfa y la abrazó. Ya desde bebé, Sasuke era demasiado fuerte, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte durante su crecimiento, y por ello había logrado derribar a su hermano, y dejarlo algo adolorido. Por suerte, Kaguya atendió de inmediato al lesionado Itachi, usando sus poderes mágicos para sanar aquel moretón que le dejó Sasuke. Entretanto, Mikoto reprimió a Sasuke, pese a que éste la ignoró, soltó su monosílabo, y se llevó a Sakura lejos de la mano._

 _Actualmente, Kaguya se había incorporado a un oficio de textilera. Mikoto le había insistido a la albina que no necesitaba trabajar, que ella y su esposo le proveerían de todo lo que la Senju mayor y su hija necesitaran. Sin embargo, la realidad es que Kaguya no se sentía cómoda únicamente sangrando a los Uchiha, mientras ella no les devolvía nada de los favores que muy generosamente la familia del Clan del Fuego le habían otorgado, así que, aún bajo la negativa del siempre serio patriarca de los Uchiha, quien también compartía la opinión de su esposa, Kaguya decidió conseguirse un empleo._

 _La verdad es que era algo increíblemente absurdo e irónico que alguien del linaje de la princesa Kaguya, quien anteriormente era dueña de una enorme porción del territorio de Iridia, aunque no al grado de la nación de Wintersun donde actualmente residía, tuviese que trabajar como una simple obrera. Sin embargo, a Kaguya no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Por el contrario. A ella le gustaba el trabajar. Ganaba una cantidad decente de dinero, y por fin podía comprar algunas pertenencias para ella y su hija, por su propia cuenta. Pertenencias que no fueran regaladas por Mikoto, o el patriarca Uchiha, claro está, ya que, de ellos, Kaguya tenía las suficientes pertenencias para llenar una habitación del Palacio de Wintersun, el cual tenía recámaras lo suficientemente grandes como para albergar una familia entera._

 _Definitivamente, Kaguya no se podía quejar. Es cierto que había perdido su estatuto social en Iridia, y que había sido desterrada de aquel bello bosque que llegó a considerar su hogar, además de todo, había perdido al hombre que amaba con toda su alma, en aquella terrible guerra, la cual parecía haberse calmado de momento; sin embargo, Kaguya ganó una nueva vida. Vivía actualmente con los Uchiha, y tenía un empleo seguro. Su hija crecía saludablemente, llena de felicidad y alegría. Mikoto y Fugaku la rodeaban de los mejores guardias de Wintersun, y siempre procuraban por el bienestar de la pequeña ninfa. Kaguya le daba gracias al TodoPoderoso por el día en que Mikoto llegó en su auxilio. Su vida dio un giro completo, y había obtenido la felicidad, pese a todo lo que perdió._

 _La jornada de trabajo concluyó. El capitalismo "socialista", mejor llamado una SocialDemocracia, establecido por el reino en el ámbito económico de Wintersun, lograba que las horas de trabajo fueran no mayores a ocho horas diarias, comidas y descansos incluidos, y no más de cuarenta horas a la semana. De ése modo, la gente estaba menos estresada, y era más productiva. Existía un mercado libre capitalista; sin embargo, también había ciertas regulaciones socialistas, para garantizar el bienestar de la población, así como una explotación racional y responsable del medio ambiente. Una de las más importantes regulaciones era la postura del salario mínimo, el cual garantizaba que, cuando menos, los trabajadores tuvieran lo suficiente para las necesidades básicas, no importando su oficio. Los impuestos eran usados primordialmente para el desarrollo social, aunque no se dejaba de lado el presupuesto de defensa nacional, que era igual de importante, al igual que el de mantenimiento de la muy avanzada infraestructura de Wintersun._

— _Hey, Kaguya — le llamó una de las empleadas de la textilera._

 _La hada volvió su mirada a sus compañera._

— _¿Qué sucede? — inquirió amablemente la ninfa._

— _Teníamos pensado hacer una reunión en la casa de Dalila. ¿Vienes? — le preguntó su compañera a la peliblanca._

 _Kaguya sonrió, y negó suavemente._

— _Lo lamento. Tengo que cuidar de mi hija. Prometí llevarle al pediatra — se excusó amablemente la peliblanca._

— _Oh. Qué pena. Ni hablar. Será en otra ocasión — dijo la compañera de la peliblanca._

— _De verdad lo siento, chicas. Realmente me gustaría acompañarles, pero tengo que cuidar de mi pequeña — se disculpó con algo de pesadez la Senju._

— _Descuida. Nosotras te entendemos. Ya tendremos tiempo para organizar otra fiesta — le afirmó la chica, con una sonrisa._

 _Kaguya asintió, y se retiró de la textilera._

 _Al llegar a "casa", o el lugar que había sido su hogar en aquellos últimos cuatro años, Kaguya se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa, donde solía escribir sus cartas. De hecho, recién mandó una con un destinatario único, el cual era a Iridia. ¿Por qué a Iridia? Bueno. Aún había una persona dentro de aquel lugar, la cual, desde el principio, siempre apoyó a la antigua princesa de las hadas. Aquella persona llevaba por nombre Mebuki Haruno. Una de las pocas amigas que realmente tenía._

 _Antes de que se pusiera a escribir otra carta, Kaguya escuchó un sonido en la puerta._

— _¿Puedes abrir, Sakura-chan? — le pidió amablemente la peliblanca a la pequeña ninfa de cabellos rosas, quien estaba jugando con un dinosaurio dientón; un curioso dinosaurio dientón que Kaguya vio hace unos días en un puesto, y que decidió comprarle a su hija._

 _La pequeña hada asintió, y se bajó de un salto de la cama. Sakura, como pudo, se estiró, y abrió la puerta de aquella gigantesca recámara, dejando ver a una de las sirvientes del Palacio de Wintersun._

— _¡Hola, Sakura-chan! — le saludó amigablemente la mucama._

— _H-Hola — respondió tímidamente la pelirrosa._

— _¿Estará tu mami? — le preguntó la sirviente._

 _Sakura asintió, y dejó pasar a la peliblanca. Kaguya volvió su mirada a sus espaldas, cuando escuchó los suaves pasos de aquella mucama. La sirviente, cuando llegó ante Kaguya, hizo una reverencia, y le sonrió amigablemente._

— _Lady Kaguya. Le ha llegado correspondencia — le informó la mucama._

 _La ninfa mayor sonrió. Ya tenía una idea clara de quién se trataba. La sirviente le entregó un sobre a la peliblanca, la cual la tomó con diligencia, pese a que era perceptible su emoción._

— _Muchas gracias, Freija — le agradeció la Senju._

— _Para servirle, mi Lady — reverenció la sirviente, antes de retirarse._

 _Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Kaguya se sentó de nuevo en aquella mesa, y abrió aquella carta. Y tal y como lo predijo, se trataba del manuscrito de su amiga Mebuki, aún en Iridia, así que su rostro se iluminó, y sonrió como niña emocionada. De inmediato, la Senju comenzó a leer la carta._

" _ **Para mi estimada amiga, Kaguya-chan:**_ _"_

" _ **Si estás leyendo ésto, le doy gracias a Dios TodoPoderoso por que aún estás con bien. No sabes lo angustiada que estuve, cuando fuiste expulsada de Iridia en aquel entonces. Aún no puedo perdonar a Tsunade por ello, y creo que jamás podré hacerlo. Me duele mucho el tan sólo imaginar por todo lo que has tenido que pasar.**_ _"_

 _Kaguya también rememoró amargamente aquel día. Aún tenía cierto resentimiento contra su hermana mayor, por haberle dado la espalda cuando ella más le necesitaba. Sin embargo, Kaguya había aprendido a dejar un poco del pasado, o cuando menos ya no se amargaba la existencia con aquellos recuerdos tan rencorosos. Ahora tenía una nueva vida, y podía salir adelante, junto con su hija. Una de las ventajas de tener un sistema económico con oportunidades para todos. Agradecía a Dios que aún existiesen auténticos ángeles como Mikoto Uchiha._

" _ **En fin. No sabes cómo me alegro el escuchar de que te encuentras con bien, y que la pequeña Sakura-chan se encuentre con bien. De aquella carta que me enviaste, y por el cómo me la has descrito, me imagino que es una hermosa niña, próxima a convertirse en una bella dama. Tal y como lo eres tú.**_ _"_

 _Kaguya sonrió al leer aquello último. La realidad es que Sakura era su orgullo, y su motivo de seguir luchando. Su mundo giraba alrededor de su bebé. Algunos galantes caballeros le habían propuesto algunas citas; sin embargo, Kaguya las había declinado amablemente. Realmente no tenía mucho interés en volver a enamorarse. Su único amor era su pequeño Botón de Cerezo._

" _ **Cada día le ruego al Supremo, por el día en que tú puedas volver a Iridia, y llegar a vivir entre nosotros de nuevo. Me siento feliz por ti, Kagu-chan. Me siento feliz por tu hermosa niña, aunque admito que a veces te envidio. Yo jamás podré tener un hijo, y me duele pensar en que soy tierra yerma.**_ _"_

 _Kaguya ya sabía de la esterilidad de su mejor amiga, y realmente le dolía el que Mebuki no pudiese concebir a un bebé. Mebuki siempre anheló tener una familia. Sin embargo, una malformación en su aparato reproductivo le impedía poder tener hijos, y desafortunadamente no había una solución a ello. Cuando Kaguya se enteró de ello, ya hace varios años, lloró junto con su querida amiga Mebuki. No podía soportar el hecho de que su casi hermana, mejor de lo que fue Tsunade para ella, no pudiese hacer el milagro de traer una vida al mundo. Si ella pudiese hacer algo, desafiaría al mundo entero, con tal de que su amiga Mebuki pudiese tener un hijo._

 _Kaguya soltó un pesado suspiro, y continuó leyendo._

" _ **He pensado en adoptar. Tal vez no sea lo mismo que tener un hijo, sangre de mi sangre; sin embargo, siempre quise ser madre, y es la única solución que Kizashi y yo hemos encontrado. Pero, para ello, el condenado Consejo de Iridia lo tiene que aprobar.**_ _"_

 _Kaguya no necesitaba el estar presente, para percibir la molestia en las palabras de su amiga. La Senju, aún hoy día, seguía despreciando al Consejo de Iridia. No sólo porque le hayan desterrado de su pueblo, ultrajándole de sus riquezas en el proceso, sino por todo el desastre que han provocado en el pueblo de Iridia, ya que, por más que Kaguya detestara a Tsunade y al Consejo de Iridia, así como a muchas de las personas que le hicieron la vida imposible de niña, la peliblanca aún seguía preocupándose por su pueblo._

" _ **Sin embargo, Shizune me prometió en que convencería a Tsunade de que presionara al Consejo, para que me permitieran tener un hijo, o hija, adoptado/a. Con suerte, en los próximos meses, podré finalmente ser madre de un pequeño o pequeña. ¡No puedo evitar sentirme emocionada!**_ _"_

 _Shizune era otra de las muchas personas que realmente valían la pena en Iridia. De hecho, Shizune era una joven bastante amable y bella. Siempre era educada, cortés, diligente, compasiva, y estudiosa. Shizune se había incorporado al equipo de Clérigas, hasta antes de que Kaguya fuera desterrada de Iridia. De hecho, si no fuera por el motivo de que fue degradada de estatuto social, así como de rango, Shizune habría sido su discípula, y no de Tsunade. Kaguya también anhelaba un día el volver a ver a "Shishi-chan", como ella solía llamarle en algún momento._

" _ **En fin. Me da gusto saber de que estás con bien, Kagu-chan. Realmente anhelo el día en que podamos volvernos a ver. Estoy segura de que Shizune también estará feliz de verte, al igual que el tarado de mi esposo, Kizashi.**_ _"_

 _Kaguya se rió levemente. Kizashi Haruno era todo un caso. El hombre se la vivía haciendo bromas, unas un tanto pesadas. De igual manera, era muy despistado, y descuidado. Realmente en ocasiones era un verdadero cabeza hueca; sin embargo, no era de la clase de idiota que detestabas, sino del que te hacía reír con cada una de sus ocurrencias. Kaguya también tenía muy buena relación con el esposo de su amiga, y cómo no tenerla. Era imposible odiar a aquel grandulón. A veces, Kaguya envidiaba a su amiga, por tener a un hombre tan energético, tan divertido, y tan alegre por esposo. Sin embargo, Kaguya alguna vez también fue afortunada de poder casarse con un alto y galante caballero, así que no se podía quejar del todo._

" _ **¡Whoops! ¡Ya me extendí demasiado! Como decía. Me trae felicidad el saber que te encuentras bien, Kagu-chan. Espero que algún día podamos volver a vernos, y que traigas a la pequeña Sakura-chan contigo. ¡Estoy muy ansiosa de poder conocerla algún día! Por favor. Cuídate mucho, Kagu-chan. Siempre estarás en mis plegarias.**_ _"_

" _ **Atte: Tu siempre amiga/hermana, Mebuki.**_ _"_

 **Volvernos a ver... Conocerla algún día...**

 _Aquellas palabras se quedaron en los pensamientos de la antigua princesa de Iridia. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no veía a Mebuki? Hace cinco años, casi. Kaguya también ansiaba el volver a ver a su amiga, y no solamente a ella, sino que a su atolondrado esposo, Kizashi, y a la bella y compasiva alumna de su aberrante hermana, "Shishi-chan". Kaguya estaba anhelante de volver a ver a aquellos que siempre la apoyaron, no importando las consecuencias, o el que el Consejo de Iridia les persiguiera con amenazas para no hacerlo. Y sobretodo, Kaguya estaba ansiosa de poder presentarles a sus mejores amigos a su pequeña hija. Su Botón de Cerezo: Sakura Senju._

 _La peliblanca sonrió. ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué no reunirse con ellos, en secreto? Nadie más lo sabría. Si intentaran interceptar la carta, ella usaría un conjuro narcótico, para que nadie más pudiese leerla. Kaguya podría reunirse con sus amigos, en algún otro lugar que no fuese propiamente Iridia. Podía ser en el pueblo de Aldebarán. Ahí podrían reunirse como simples civiles. No era un área muy custodiada por el pueblo de Iridia. Seguramente pasarían como simples humanos._

 _Kaguya tomó una hoja nueva, y una nueva botella de tinta. Tenía una carta que escribir._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Kaguya obtuvo su respuesta unos quince días después. Mebuki, Kizashi, y Shizune habían accedido a reunirse con Kaguya Senju. Gracias a la jerarquía de los Haruno, pudieron alegar que estaban emprendiendo un viaje diplomático con el pueblo de Antares. Shizune, básicamente, les acompañaría como escolta, y para representar al Consejo de Iridia. El plan era prácticamente infalible, así que, a resumidas cuentas, Kaguya optó por que todos se reunieran en un poblado un tanto aislado de Aldebarán, en una pequeña posada turística. Ahí podrían charlar de los viejos tiempos, y convivir unos días. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Dentro de quince días, más o menos el tiempo que tomaba viajar en barco a Aldebarán, todos se reunirían._

 _Kaguya decidió salir aquel mismo día. Se había despertado bastante temprano, aunque, para su infortunio, Sakura aún seguía profundamente dormida, pero, con todo ello, Kaguya la cargó en sus brazos, y se encaminó al Palacio de Wintersun, donde le esperaban Mikoto y Fugaku. Al llegar, Mikoto se aproximó de inmediato, y le dio un abrazo a la peliblanca._

— _Kaguya-chan — le llamó la reina Uchiha — Hoy mismo partes a Aldebarán. ¿Cierto?_

 _La peliblanca asintió._

— _Así es. Solamente quiero reunirme con unos amigos míos. Tal sólo será por unos días — aludió la Senju, con una sonrisa._

— _¿Estás segura que no quieres que te llevemos, Kagu-chan? — inquirió la pelinegra — Puedo pedirle a mis hombres que te lleven._

— _No es necesario. Además, ustedes tienen aún un conflicto bélico del cual preocuparse. Sería demasiada carga para sus hombres, y para ustedes — refirió la Senju._

— _Éso no importa. Tengo muchos efectivos a mi disposición — repeló la Uchiha._

— _Lo sé, Mikoto-san. Sin embargo, la obligación de tus hombres es proteger al pueblo, no ser mis guardaespaldas — rebatió ahora la peliblanca._

— _Pero..._

— _Mikoto-san..._

 _Kaguya colocó una mano en el hombro de la reina, ya que con el otro brazo cargaba a su hija. La ojiámbar clavó sus ojos en las cálidas y compasivas obsidianas de la bella matriarca de los Uchiha. Mikoto sintió la seguridad y la firmeza de la desterrada princesa de Iridia, y se mantuvo unos momentos perdida en la mirada de la Senju._

— _Estaré bien, Mikoto-san. Lo prometo — le afirmó la peliblanca — Solamente me reuniré con unos amigos míos, y volveré en unos días._

 _Mebuki soltó un pesado suspiro. De cualquier manera, no podría cambiar la opinión de la princesa de la Luna, así que desistió._

— _Bien. Pero... Prométeme que, si tienes algún problema, volverás a Wintersun de inmediato, o en su peor caso, enviarás una carta. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Kaguya volvió a asentir._

— _Por supuesto. Lo siento. Pero tengo que irme. Si no lo hago, el barco zarpará, y llegaré tarde a la reunión — se excusó la peliblanca._

 _Mikoto estrechó a su amiga, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fugaku asintió levemente, y el pequeño Itachi le estrechó efusivamente, mientras que Kaguya besó la mejilla del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha._

— _Vaya con cuidado, Kaguya-hime — le pidió el patriarca Uchiha — Le estaremos esperando._

— _Muchas gracias, Fugaku-sama — le contestó Kaguya, con profundo respeto, y una reverencia — Con su permiso._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _A éso del medio día, finalmente Kaguya llegó al puerto de Émber. Para desgracia de la ninfa, aquel puerto estaba sumamente congestionado. Por donde quiera que se miraba había gente. Tal parecía que todos habían elegido salir del Continente del Fuego, por alguna razón desconocida para Kaguya. Lo peor del caso es que su barco aún no había llegado, y el Sol irradiaba toda su Radiación Térmica, aunque también la Costa de Émber tenía una fuerte brisa húmeda, así que no se sentía tan intenso aquel calor._

 _Finalmente, y tras aproximadamente una media hora de espera, el barco de Kaguya llegó, para alivio de ella. Persona tras persona, el barco fue abordado, y eventualmente el turno de Kaguya llegó._

— _Buen día, señorita — le saludó el amable marino a la peliblanca._

— _Buen día — contestó Kaguya, con la misma amabilidad._

— _¿Me permite ver su salvoconducto? — le pidió amablemente el marino._

— _Por supuesto._

 _Kaguya tomó aquel pequeño morral que tenía a un costado, y comenzó a buscar el susodicho salvoconducto. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, Kaguya no pudo sentir aquel rollo que le había otorgado su amiga Mikoto, y comenzó a desesperarse un poco. Y de repente, la ninfa cayó en cuenta de que se le olvidó empacar aquel pergamino en su morral, cuando estuvo empacando algunas prendas de vestir. Seguramente, lo dejó en la pequeña mesa, donde solía redactar sus cartas._

 _La Senju suspiró frustrada. La había fastidiado en grande, así que chocó la palma de su mano en su frente._

— _Dios... Lo olvidé en mi hogar... — suspiró frustrada._

 _El marino mantuvo su semblante tranquilo, pero se mostraba adamante._

— _Me temo no la puedo dejar pasar sin el salvoconducto — le dijo el marino._

— _Espere... Por favor, espere — le pidió Kaguya — Necesito abordar ése barco. Puedo pagarle mucho dinero._

— _Lo lamento, señorita, pero aún así no puedo permitirle abordar. Estamos en tiempos de guerra contra los Otsutsuki. Podríamos ser arrestados de sospechosos, si es que permitimos que un indocumentado viaje en nuestro barco. De verdad, lo lamento mucho, pero no le puedo permitir abordar — se disculpó el hombre._

 _Kaguya resopló molesta, aunque más consigo misma. La Senju se retiró del lugar, aún con su hija en brazos. Ahora tendría que volver a Wintersun, y su viaje se retrasaría._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Kaguya volvió a Wintersun, a aquello de las seis de la tarde. Sin embargo, cuando divisó el reino, se quedó criogenizada en su sitio. La razón se debía a que Wintersun ahora estaba en llamas, y no cualquier clase de llamas, sino que habían unas extrañas llamas negras por doquier. Lo peor de todo es que Kaguya pudo divisar miles de cadáveres regados por todas partes. Todos rodeados de aquellas extrañas llamas negras._

 _Kaguya corrió en dirección a uno de ellos, y lo examinó directamente. El cuerpo, de lo que aparentaba ser una joven mujer de no más de veinte años, estaba completamente calcinado. Seguramente había sido incendiada la chica, hasta hace unas horas. La ninfa mayor acercó su mano a aquel fuego, y éste le generó una quemadura de segundo grado, por lo que la peliblanca retrajo de inmediato su mano. Kaguya sanó sus heridas de inmediato, mediante su magia médica, y restauró a la perfección su lacerada piel. La Senju usó su control de Elemento Agua, y la arrojó a aquel cuerpo. Sin embargo, contrario a sus expectativas, el fuego se avivó, y generó una llamarada aún más grande, lo cual obligó a Kaguya a recular._

— _Dios... ¿Pero qué clase de fuego es éste? — musitó consternada la ninfa peliblanca._

 _De inmediato, Kaguya reaccionó: La Familia Uchiha._

 _La ninfa ignoró sus alrededores por completo, y extendió sus alas de ángel. La Senju se rodeó de su aura dorada, y salió volando, aún con su hija en la espalda, a toda velocidad._

 _Cuando llegó al Palacio de Wintersun, Kaguya se quedó en shock, en su sitio. Todos los sirvientes de bello palacio ahora yacían muertos en los alrededores. Todos, y cada uno de ellos, rodeados de aquellas llamas negras. No había uno sólo vivo de ellos. De hecho, Kaguya estaba segura de que no quedaban muchos sobrevivientes del poderoso Clan Uchiha. Tan sólo rogaba porque Mikoto, Fugaku, y los hermanos Uchiha siguieran con vida._

 _Con el corazón en un puño, Kaguya voló a lo alto, y examinó con su GeoMancia los alrededores. Por unos segundos, no pudo percibir ningún aura de algún ser, lo que comenzaba a desesperar a la peliblanca; sin embargo, pronto detectó una muy tenue señal de aura, en el jardín trasero del palacio. Kaguya abrió los ojos espantada, al darse cuenta de a quién había detectado, y sin demorar un sólo segundo, Kaguya voló en aquella dirección, dispuesta a salvarle la vida a aquella persona especial._

 _Kaguya aterrizó en el suelo, al agitar sus alas en el aire. Cuando la peliblanca divisó a aquella mujer malherida, se colocó una mano en la boca. Las lágrimas amenazaron con abandonar sus fanales ámbares, y su sangre se le criogenizó en el sitio. Entretanto, Sakura finalmente se despertó, y se frotó un poco los ojos. Sin embargo, la pequeña ninfa se horrorizó, y sus lágrimas se desbordaron de sus esmeraldas, cuando vio cómo aquella bella mujer, con quien se había encariñado mucho, estaba al borde de la muerte._

— _¡Tía Mikoto! — lloró la pequeña pelirrosa._

 _Kaguya abrazó pronto a su hija, y le cubrió la mirada de la aterradora imagen de la moribunda reina de los Uchiha._

— _No veas, Sakura-chan. Por favor, no veas — musitó la Senju, lo más calmada que podía._

 _Con un hechizo somnífero, Kaguya puso a dormir a su única hija. Posteriormente, Kaguya recostó a su descendiente en una zona que no estaba rodeada de aquellas estremecedoras llamas negras, aunque, por si acaso, rodeó a su hija de un Campo ElectroMagnético, por si llegaban a atacarla por sorpresa, además de que rodeó aquella Barrera Mágica con un muro de diamante. Tras ello, Kaguya se encarreró a la convaleciente Mikoto, y se arrodilló de inmediato a un lado de ésta, y tan pronto lo hizo, empezó a emanar su aura sanadora, pese a que las heridas de la reina no sanaban, para impresión de la ninfa._

 _Al sentir aquel calor tan peculiar del aura de Kaguya, Mikoto pronto abrió los ojos, y divisó a la bella ninfa, ahora transformada en su forma de hada._

— _K-Kagu-chan — murmulló la malherida reina del Clan del Fuego._

— _Por favor... No hables, Mikoto-san. No gastes tus energías — le pidió Kaguya, mientras aún hacía un esfuerzo por tratar las heridas de su amiga._

 _Desafortunadamente, los intentos de Kaguya eran completamente fútiles._

— _Entonces... Realmente eras un hada... Siempre lo imaginé... — articuló entre su agonía la pelinegra._

— _¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no cierran éstas heridas?! — masculló angustiada la peliblanca — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ciérrense!_

 _Mikoto, durante el tratamiento que Kaguya intentaba darle, tomó el brazo de ésta. La Senju miró de reojo a su moribunda amiga, y tomó ambas manos de ésta._

— _Ya es muy tarde, Kagu-chan... Ya no hay manera de salvarme... — musitó la herida pelinegra._

— _No digas éso, Mikoto-chan — susurró dolida la albina — Te pondrás bien... Lo prometo... Voy a salvarte... A ti... Y a todos..._

 _Mikoto, con mucho esfuerzo, negó suavemente._

— _Ya es tarde, Kagu-chan... No queda nadie vivo en Wintersun... Todos los Uchiha fuimos exterminados... Fugaku... Itachi..._

 _Cuando la reina pronunció el nombre de su familia, su voz se le quebró, y sus lágrimas se derramaron, al igual que las de Kaguya. La peliblanca sostuvo la mano de aquella dulce matriarca de los Uchiha con mayor firmeza, y trató de tranquilizar a la pelinegra._

— _¡¿Quién fue el que te hizo ésto, Mikoto-chan?! ¡¿Quién fue el perpetrador de todo ésto?! — le preguntó la antigua princesa de Iridia._

— _U-Un encapuchado lo hizo todo... De sus ojos... salían unas llamas negras... Sus ojos eran tan malévolos... Era como si el mismísimo Lucifer hubiese encarnado en un ser... Era una mirada demoniaca... — murmulló con complicaciones la Uchiha — Aquel demonio mató a todos los miembros de mi Clan... Y a mi familia..._

 _Kaguya no podía exactamente deducir de quién se trataba aquel demonio que aludía la reina del Clan del Fuego; sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que el Clan Otsutsuki estaba involucrado en la masacre del Clan de los Uchiha. Después de todo, los Otsutsuki habían estado en conflicto bélico por cinco años con los Uchiha. Tenían que ser ellos los perpetradores del genocidio del Clan del Abanico. Lo extraño de todo, es cómo un simple mercenario pudo asesinar a un Clan entero. Era increíble imaginar aquello, dado que los Uchiha era uno de los Clanes más poderosos de todo Terra. Posiblemente el más poderoso de todos, quizá hasta más que el Senju._

— _Vas a estar bien, Mikoto-chan. Lo prometo — le aseguró Kaguya, en un susurro._

— _No... Ya es muy tarde para mí... — murmulló agonizante la reina de los Uchiha — Kaguya-chan... Por favor... Tienes que encontrar a Sasuke-chan... Aún debe seguir con vida... — le suplicó la morena._

— _Lo haré... Te lo prometo... Encontraré a Sasuke... — afirmó Kaguya._

 _Mikoto sonrió una última vez, y finalmente cerró los ojos. Kaguya le llamó en desesperación unas cuántas veces; sin embargo, la pelinegra no reaccionó. Mikoto Uchiha ya había muerto. Kaguya derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, y soltó unos sollozos casi inaudibles. No obstante, la peliblanca se limpió las lágrimas de sus fanales ámbares, y endureció su mirada. La Senju cubrió con la capucha que portaba en su cuerpo a la ahora difunta matriarca del Clan de los Uchiha, y cerró un momento sus ojos, como una ofrenda silenciosa a la defunción de la bella reina del Clan Uchiha. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Kaguya finalmente se reincorporó, aunque nunca desprendió su mirada afilada del cuerpo de Mikoto._

— _Mikoto-chan... Te prometo que no dejaré que tu muerte sea en vano... Haré que paguen los malditos que hicieron ésto... Voy a hallar a los perpetradores de la masacre, y los voy a matar a todos... Haré que deseen la muerte, pero la muerte huirá de ellos... — masculló con odio la Senju, apretando violentamente sus puños, hasta enterrarse las uñas, y sacarse sangre en el proceso._

 _Y de nueva cuenta, a Kaguya le robaron lo que más le importaba. Anteriormente, le robaron su jerarquía de princesa, así como sus propiedades, riquezas, y bienes; sin embargo, ésta vez no le robaron algo material. Ésta vez, le arrebataron lo que ella más amaba: La Familia Uchiha. Porque Kaguya ya los había apreciado como una segunda familia, tal y como los Uchiha la aceptaron dentro de su núcleo familiar. Ésta vez, a Kaguya le ultrajaron algo que simplemente era irreparable. Le arrebataron algo que jamás volvería a tener, y aquel era el último clavo en el sarcófago. Kaguya también les arrebataría lo que más valoraban aquellos malditos: Sus vidas._

 _Kaguya apretó la mandíbula, tensó sus puños, y liberó su monstruosa aura. Bien dicen que la venganza no devuelve lo que a uno le arrebatan, pero genera la satisfacción de ver agonizar de dolor a los que la reciben, y a Kaguya ya nada le importaba. Lo único que le preocupaba era hallar a aquel maldito, y hacerlo sufrir, hasta que enloqueciese._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Aquel día, Kaguya comenzó la transmutación al demonio que hoy día era. Aquel día, perdió a una de sus mejores amigas, a quien prácticamente consideraba como una hermana. Mikoto Uchiha había sido su más grande soporte. Una bella y admirable dama, la cual siempre se ganó el respeto y vanagloria de la gente. Por el contrario, Kaguya no tenía el respeto del pueblo de Wintersun. No. Kaguya era temida por su pueblo, y también era profundamente despreciada por ellos. No tenía la admiración de la legendaria reina Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto era dulzura, compasión, benevolencia, y rectitud. Kaguya era tiranía, malevolencia, crueldad, y un ser despiadado, al menos en su personalidad actual. No había punto de comparación entre una y otra. Eran como polos opuestos.

Kaguya estaba sentada en aquella enfermería, precisamente en aquella cama donde dio a luz a su única hija, quien actualmente estaba "prisionera" en los aposentos que le correspondían como princesa. Al tan sólo ver aquella enfermería, Kaguya sentía una opresión en el corazón. Cada recuerdo que vivió al lado de la bella matriarca de los Uchiha, así como de la familia en general, eran como una punzada a su pecho. Realmente le dolía el hecho de que aquella imponente, pero generosa familia ya no estaban en aquel mundo. Y hasta hoy día, aún no había hallado a los perpetradores de la masacre del Clan de los Uchiha. Por el contrario. Pareció olvidarse de todo aquello. Ahora lo único que le importaba a Kaguya era dominar el Universo Entero. Se había olvidado de que, en algún momento, la Familia Uchiha le apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba.

Incluso, Kaguya posteriormente escuchó los rumores de la supervivencia del único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha: Sasuke Uchiha, y lo tomó con indiferencia absoluta. Por un lado, porque aún no creía que realmente Sasuke hubiese sobrevivido a la masacre, dado que Kaguya le buscó un buen tiempo. De hecho, hasta hace casi diez años, Kaguya siguió en la búsqueda del príncipe legítimo de Wintersun, sin éxito alguno. Y a raíz de algunos otros eventos, Kaguya desistió por completo de la búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha. Más que nada, porque su propia ambición nubló completamente su juicio. Se olvidó por completo de la búsqueda del hijo de su difunta amiga, y se centró en acaparar cuanto territorio podía. Todo por la sed de poder y riquezas que Kaguya tenía.

Y cuando volvió a confirmar de la existencia de Sasuke Uchiha, a manos de Onikage, Kaguya de hecho se enfureció. Se enfureció, porque había una amenaza a su despiadado plan de dominar el Cosmos, y temía que aquel príncipe Uchiha fuera a tomar acciones bélicas en su contra. No sabía qué tan fuerte era Sasuke Uchiha, o al menos no de primera mano. Sin embargo, Kaguya tenía la certeza de que Sasuke era el guerrero definitivo de su Clan, y éso lo comprobó cuando Sasuke derrotó y mató a algunos de sus mejores guerreros. Si Kaguya siguiese siendo una Senju, seguramente sonreiría feliz de ver al hijo de Mikoto convertido en un poderoso guerrero, pero en aquel entonces aún era una dulce y amorosa ninfa. Ahora, su corazón estaba lleno de odio, e incluso llegó a maldecir al príncipe de los Uchiha. A aquel pequeño pelinegro que alguna vez ella cargó, y mimó, como si fuese su propio hijo.

Kaguya se colocó una mano en el rostro, y suspiró con pesadez y culpa.

— Dios... Soy una maldita escoria... — susurró con dolor la actual reina de Wintersun.

No sólo había traicionado la memoria de su estimada, y casi hermana, Mikoto Uchiha, sino que había despreciado al único legado que existía de ella: Su hijo, Sasuke Uchiha. De hecho, Kaguya había deseado la muerte del último del Clan del Fuego, cuando se enteró de que aún seguía con vida, y también le había ofrecido al mercenario que contrató que capturara con vida al príncipe azabache, para que ella después le arrebatara la vida con sus propias manos. En aquel entonces, Kaguya solamente veía a un estorbo más para sus ambiciones. Sin embargo, ahora que su mente había sido esclarecida, y la venda había sido retirada de sus ojos, Kaguya pudo ver en aquel imponente moreno no al guerrero dragón. No al guerrero Shaolin. No al Dragón Escarlata. No al príncipe Uchiha. No al hombre que, de acuerdo a su retorcida mente, en su momento, había atentado contra su sueño.

No. Kaguya ahora veía al pequeño pelinegro, al cual incluso ella cargó y mimó, como si fuese su propio hijo, pese a que Sasuke la rechazaba cómicamente. Ahora, Kaguya veía en aquel Uchiha al único sobreviviente del legendario Clan de los Uchiha, y al hijo menor de su amiga Mikoto. Kaguya ahora veía en Sasuke Uchiha a su ahijado. A aquel apuesto pelinegro que, de acuerdo al compromiso que hizo Mikoto, algún día se uniría en sagrado matrimonio con su única hija. Kaguya veía en Sasuke a su hijo. El hijo que siempre deseó tener.

Y todo por su maldita ambición, la Senju había echado a perder tantos años que pudo haber disfrutado al lado de su hija y su ahijado. Su futuro yerno. Kaguya echó por la borda tanto tiempo, cuando pudo haber visto crecer a su pequeña Sakura, y verla transformarse de una preciosa niña, en una hermosa jovencita. Y entonces, la peliblanca se preguntaba. ¿Realmente había valido la pena todo lo que ha obtenido?

No tenía una respuesta concreta...

.

.

 **...**

 **De nueva cuenta, quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen ésta historia. Un agradecimiento especial a la persona que comentó. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **A partir de éste capítulo, habrá una serie de episodios centrados en Kaguya. Confío en que les agradarán.**

 **Sin más que aclarar por el momento, me despido de ustedes, linduras ;)**


	41. Memorias Olvidadas: Recuerdos Parte II

**Nota de Autora:** Lamento la increíble tardanza en actualizar ésta historia. El trabajo se volvió un poco pesado en la última quincena del mes pasado, así como parte de junio.

La buena noticia es que dentro de poco se vienen las vacaciones de verano. Y aunque en la empresa que trabajo no hay como tal vacaciones en una fecha en particular, siempre nos dan una buena parte de julio, debido a la baja clientela en aquellos días. Con suerte, podré retomar las actualizaciones quincenales.

En fin. ¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

.

* * *

.

 **Memorias Olvidadas:** Recuerdos de una Tirana Reina, Parte II ( **Capítulo XLI** ).

 _Mebuki, junto con su esposo y Shizune esperaban en un pequeño resort en el pueblo de Aldebarán. Por algún motivo, Kaguya se había retrasado un día. Lo primero que pensaron era que la peliblanca había tenido algún percance. Tan sólo esperaban que su antigua princesa no hubiese tenido alguna clase de accidente, o que hubiese sufrido un atentado terrorista por parte del Clan Otsutsuki. Si Kaguya no llegaba aquel mismo día, el trío partiría de inmediato al Continente del Fuego, y buscarían hasta más allá de su cansancio a la Senju._

— _Mebuki... Querida... Tranquilízate... — le pidió Kizashi a su esposa._

— _¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Kaguya podría haber sufrido un ataque de Wintersun. Y lo peor de todo, es que la pequeña Sakura-chan pudo haber sufrido el mismo ataque — exclamó angustiada la reina Haruno._

— _No lo creo, querida. Tiene que haber un motivo del retraso de Kaguya. Seguramente no alcanzó cupo en el barco — aludió el esposo de la Haruno._

— _No lo sé. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento, Kizashi — musitó preocupada Mebuki._

— _Yo también estoy preocupada — murmulló la joven Shizune, quien acompañaba a los Haruno en el viaje — Kaguya-hime no es conocida por dejar plantada a la gente. Algo debió haber sucedido._

 _Y cuando todos estuvieron debatiendo sobre el actual paradero de la antigua princesa de Iridia, una mujer encapuchada, con un pequeño cuerpo en brazos, apareció en el horizonte. Debido a la discusión que tenían los Haruno y la discípula de Tsunade, no se percataron de la presencia de aquella mujer, sino hasta que ésta misma se encontraba apenas a unos metros de distancia de ellos. Mebuki fue la primera en divisar a la encapuchada, y ni necesitó de su GeoMancia para percatarse de quién realmente era. Mebuki abrió los ojos impresionada, y pronto se aproximó corriendo a la mujer con una capucha, quien finalmente alzó su mirada, y mostró unos ojos color ámbar._

 _Mebuki estrechó a aquella mujer, con cuidado de no aplastar a la niña que llevaba en brazos. Kizashi y Shizune de inmediato dedujeron de quién se trataba, así que también se aproximaron a la recién llegada con rapidez._

— _Kagu-chan... Realmente eres tú. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de volver a verte — murmulló la Haruno._

 _Sin embargo, Kaguya no respondió al saludo de su amiga, lo cual extrañó a ésta._

— _Por Dios, Kaguya-san. Me tenías tan preocupada — musitó Mebuki, aún abrazando a la peliblanca — ¿Por qué te retrasaste tanto?_

 _Mebuki se apartó un poco de la Senju, y la observó directo al rostro. Lo menos que se esperaba la Haruno era una mirada seria y algo fría de la princesa Senju, pero no era porque Kaguya quisiese demostrar hostilidad. En realidad, había algo de consternación y angustia en la mirada de la princesa hada. De hecho, Mebuki pudo percibir con su aura el cómo había algo que afligía a la Senju, y algo que realmente le atormentaba, y por ése simple hecho la reina Haruno también se preocupó._

— _Kagu-chan... ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó consternada Mebuki._

— _Mebuki-chan... Algo terrible ha sucedido... — le respondió en un susurro la Senju._

 _Oficialmente, Mebuki estaba sumamente preocupada. El tono que Kaguya utilizó, y las palabras que empleó para aludir a un escenario terrible, sin duda incrementó su preocupación. ¿Qué exactamente había sucedido? Tan sólo esperaba que no involucrara a su amiga de toda la vida, Kaguya Senju, ni a su pequeña hija en brazos._

— _¿De qué hablas, Kaguya-chan? Me estás asustando — le preguntó de nuevo Mebuki._

— _Te lo explicaré. Sin embargo, es imperativo que lo hagamos en privado. Es un asunto delicado — susurró Kaguya, no queriendo que nadie más escuche la conversación._

 _Mebuki estaba cada vez más preocupada, pero accedió a la petición de su amiga de toda la vida. Kizashi y Shizune también escucharon aquella conversación, por lo que también estaban igual de preocupados como lo estaba la reina Haruno. No obstante, prefirieron mantener lo mejor que podían la discreción, y actuar como si únicamente hubiesen recibido a una amiga de hace bastante tiempo, y de hecho, aquello era justo lo que hacían; sin embargo, las circunstancias parecían más sacadas de una novela apocalíptica._

 _El cuarteto decidió ingresar al elegante Inn donde Mebuki y el resto actualmente se hospedaban. Además de ello, decidieron ir a uno de los balcones de aquella posada, con el fin de tener la mayor privacidad posible. De igual modo, para garantizar el anonimato absoluto, Mebuki y Kaguya usaron un sello de supresión sónica en los alrededores de aquella enorme habitación donde actualmente se hallaban, más que nada por petición de Kaguya. Todo aquello solamente angustiaba más a Mebuki Haruno, quien ya no podía controlar sus nervios._

 _Sakura estaba dormida, y descansaba en una de las cómodas camas de la posada. Mebuki se maravilló de la hermosura de la pequeña Senju. Era como una combinación perfecta, y muy femenina, entre Kaguya y su difunto esposo, Trey. Sakura era sumamente preciosa, e irradiaba inocencia pura. Lo más peculiar en ella era aquel extraño color rosa pálido de su cabello, sus cejas, y sus pestañas. En su vida, Mebuki no había visto nada así de particular. Sin duda, Sakura era una niña muy hermosa, y Mebuki tenía la certeza de que Sakura algún día sería una hermosa mujer. Quizá Sakura llegaría a ser aún más hermosa de lo que de por sí ya era su madre, Kaguya._

— _Es preciosa — musitó Mebuki, con una sonrisa — Ni yo misma me habría imaginado que Sakura-chan sería tan preciosa — añadió la reina Haruno._

 _A Kaguya le hubiese encantado sonreír abiertamente, y sentirse increíblemente orgullosa de los cumplidos para con su preciosa hija. De hecho, Kaguya se sentía orgullosa de tener a una increíble hija por descendiente; sin embargo, las actuales circunstancias no le permitían a Kaguya tener un pensamiento racional y adecuado. Estaba sumamente estresada, angustiada, y preocupada, por los recientes eventos que habían tenido en la ahora sitiada nación de Wintersun. De acuerdo a lo que investigó Kaguya, ahora el Clan Otsutsuki había tomado posesión del reino mayor de Nubrum. Gracias a la masacre del Clan Uchiha, Wintersun había quedado desprotegido, y el Clan de los Demonios, como eran conocidos los Otsutsuki, aprovecharon para invadir los restos de Wintersun, y para tomar posesión del reino más poderoso de todo el Continente del Fuego, y posiblemente de todo Terra. Ahora, el tipo de gobierno de Wintersun se había transformado de la Monarquía Parlamentaria, establecida por Mikoto y su esposo, en una Monarquía Absolutista, con un fuerte énfasis en la oligarquía._

— _Mebuki-chan — le llamó la Senju a su amiga._

 _La Haruno, quien estaba sentada en la cama, y observando feliz a Sakura, volvió su mirada a la Senju, viendo en Kaguya algo de dureza en sus ámbares. Mebuki acarició una última vez la cabecita de la pequeña Sakura, y endureció un poco su semblante. Mebuki sabía que irían a tratar un tema delicado, juzgando por el hecho de que Kaguya se mantenía seria y fría, como una juez que iría a sentenciar un preso a pena de muerte._

— _Hay algo que necesito comunicarte — aseguró Kaguya, con la mirada seria y estoica, si bien por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios — La siguiente información no puede salir de aquí. Ustedes dos son los únicos que sabrán lo que conversamos aquí. Y una vez Kizashi y tú salgan de aquí, jamás harán alusión a lo que les diré. Ésta conversación jamás existió._

— _¿Nosotros dos? Pero... Shizune también está aquí, Kaguya-hime — aludió el patriarca Haruno, apuntando a la joven pelinegra._

 _Kaguya asintió._

— _Lo sé. Y me temo que ésta información no podrás conocerla tú, Shishi-chan — musitó la peliblanca._

 _Kaguya volvió su semblante duro y serio hacia la bella pelinegra, quien se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de la albina._

— _Kaguya-hime... Pero... ¿De qué ha-_

 _Justo antes de que Shizune completara su oración, Kaguya lanzó un hechizo a la pelinegra, mediante lo cual Shizune cayó al suelo inconsciente. Kizashi reaccionó rápidamente, y atrapó a la inconsciente pelinegra, antes de que se estampara contra el suelo. Mebuki fue la primera en alarmarse de la acción de la peliblanca, y se paró de inmediato, al ver a la desvanecida Shizune en brazos de su esposo._

— _¿Pero que demo...? — masculló la Haruno — ¡¿Por qué hiciste éso, Kaguya?! — le cuestionó firmemente Mebuki._

— _Descuida. Ella estará bien. Simplemente la puse a dormir. Shizune no puede saber nada de ésto. Aún es muy joven, y el consejo podría presionarle para extraerle información — aludió Kaguya, aún con un rostro impasivo._

— _Kaguya. Por favor. Solamente dinos qué diablos sucede. Ya basta de tanto misterio — exigió la pelicastaña, con la mirada afilada y puesta sobre Kaguya._

 _La peliblanca suspiró pesadamente, y asintió. Kaguya les hizo una señal a los Haruno, invitándoles a tomar asiento en aquella mesa colocada en el balcón de la habitación donde se hospedaban. Con algo de tensión, Mebuki y Kizashi siguieron el silencioso mandato de su amiga de toda la vida. No era común que Kaguya tuviese un semblante tan frío y severo. Aún cuando la expulsaron de Iridia, el matrimonio Haruno pudo percibir la calidez de la Senju, a través de la letra de sus cartas. Si Kaguya tenía aquel semblante tan duro, era porque algo_ _ **realmente malo**_ _había sucedido._

 _Una vez que tomaron asiento, y que ya había dejado a Shizune en una de las camas de aquella enorme habitación, Kaguya y los Haruno se mantenía mirándose._

— _Kaguya. Tan sólo dinos qué pasa. No podemos ayudarte si no nos dices qué sucede — le demandó algo dura Mebuki._

— _Mebuki-chan... Kizashi-san... El Clan Uchiha entero ha sido masacrado — enunció oscuramente la Senju._

 _Ambos Haruno se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ya se imaginaban algo bastante malo, pero no_ _ **así**_ _de malo. El matrimonio Haruno ya sabía acerca de la familia que auxilió a la princesa de la Luna, puesto que Kaguya les relató con lujo de detalles sobre el legendario, y ahora extinto, Clan Uchiha. Cada uno de los momentos de convivencia, o por lo menos los más relevantes, fueron relatados a ellos por la peliblanca. Sin duda, ellos mismos estaba agradecidos del hecho de que la familia Uchiha le hubiese dado asilo a la princesa Senju. Y ahora, el enterarse de que todo el Clan había sido exterminado, les dejó absolutamente impactados a los Haruno._

— _Pero... ¿Cómo es posible éso?... ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? — cuestionó conmocionada la reina Haruno._

— _No lo sé. El día en que iba a partir hacia éste pueblo, me percaté de que había olvidado el salvoconducto que me proporcionó Fugaku-sama, así que regresé a Wintersun. Y cuando volví al reino, toda la gente del Clan, así como muchos otros civiles, fueron asesinados. La ciudad entera estaba en ruinas, y unas llamas negras inundaban por completo la infraestructura. Era como si una guerra hubiese tenido lugar en Wintersun — explicó la Senju._

— _¿Unas llamas negras? ¿Acaso existe algo como ello? — inquirió retóricamente Kizashi, sorprendido del relato de Kaguya._

— _Éso es lo que vi — afirmó la Senju — Es más que obvio que aquellas no eran simples llamas regulares. Aquellas llamas eran etéreas. Ningún ser común podría haber creado aquel fuego. No un hada, al menos._

— _Si no fue un hada, entonces éso descarta a cualquier pueblo de los Faerie — dedujo Mebuki — ¿Quién habría sido, entonces? Ningún otro ser no asociado a la especie Faerie es capaz de manipular los elementos. Si no fue un hada, entonces tuvo que haber sido un demonio._

— _¿No acaso el Clan Otsutsuki es conocido como el_ _ **Clan de los Demonios**_ _? — aludió Kizashi._

— _En efecto — aseguró la albina — Pero, por desgracia, no hay pruebas fidedignas de que efectivamente los Otsutsuki fueron los que perpetraron el genocidio del Clan Uchiha — dijo Kaguya, con dureza en su voz — Aunque yo aún tengo mis sospechas._

— _Estoy segura de que fueron ésos desgraciados — masculló la reina Haruno — Desde un principio, el maldito Consejo de Iridia estuvo trabajando secretamente con los Otsutsuki. Estoy casi segura de que algo tuvieron que ver en la masacre del Clan._

— _Es lo más probable. Después de todo, ellos son los que iniciaron el conflicto bélico entre los Continentes Elementales de Terra — le secundó su esposo._

— _Éso es por un lado. Sin embargo, se pone peor todo. Al menos para mí — enunció frustrada la Senju._

— _¿Por qué dices éso, Kaguya-san? — preguntó el rey Haruno._

 _Kaguya resopló pesadamente, y afiló de nuevo su mirada._

— _Los Consejos Mayores de cada Continente Elemental ha estado operando secretamente, a espaldas de los principales reinos de sus respectivos continentes. La Gran Guerra no es más que una Operación Negra de parte de Clanes menores en cada uno de los continentes. Aquellos Clanes habían estado planeando la caída de las dinastías mayores de los mayores gobiernos del mundo. Es un operativo clasificado como UltraSecreto. Una misión clandestina y subterránea, de la cual solamente existen algunos registros — detalló la Senju._

 _Mebuki y Kizashi estaban completamente anonadados. Ahora entendían porqué Kaguya había insistido en que hablaran en secreto. Realmente aquella información era bastante delicada. Los Haruno jamás se imaginaron que existía un problema de semejante magnitud. Kaguya se había hallado a sí misma en el fuego cruzado de un conflicto bélico a escala mundial. Una Guerra Mundial, para ser exactos. Lo que no entendían, era cómo es que involucraba directamente a Kaguya. ¿En qué sentido, específicamente? La Senju simplemente podía refugiarse en algún pueblo. Vamos. Mebuki abogaría por su estancia en Iridia, aunque tal vez a Kaguya no le agradaría mucho aquella idea._

— _Pero, ¿Cómo es que ésto te involucra a ti, Kaguya-chan? — preguntó finalmente Mebuki._

— _He ahí la cuestión. Los Consejos de las Naciones Elementales han planeado perfectamente todo ésto. Ahora, ya encontraron sus chivos expiatorios. La culpa de la masacre de los Uchiha, así como de muchas Operaciones Negras que han estado llevando a cabo, han sido cargadas en otros. Muchos de ellos simplemente civiles con antecedentes penales, o hasta inmigrantes — advirtió la peliblanca — Y desafortunadamente... Yo soy uno de ellos..._

 _Mebuki y Kizashi se quedaron helados. Las cosas se habían tornado de mal en peor para la princesa de la Luna. Tenía razón de estar consternada la Senju. Seguramente le habrían inculpado de la masacre del Clan Uchiha._

— _Santo cielo — murmulló angustiada la Haruno._

— _Al ser yo una refugiada en Wintersun, de inmediato me inculparon de ser partícipe del exterminio del Clan de los Uchiha. Siempre usan a las minorías como las dianas para su demagogia — añadió la Senju, con notoria molestia en su voz — Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora los Otsutsuki han tomado Wintersun. El rey Gouki Otsutsuki ha usurpado el trono del Palacio Real de Wintersun. Ahora, Nubrum entero está hundido en esclavitud, pobreza, y hambre._

— _Seguramente el Consejo de Iridia también está coludido en ésto — siseó Mebuki._

— _Puede ser. Sin embargo, éso ya es totalmente irrelevante. No hay nadie quien realmente pueda llevar a juicio al Consejo de Iridia, ni a los que actualmente están participando como beligerantes activos en la Gran Guerra — sentenció Kaguya — Aún si lograran procesar al Consejo de Iridia, no cambiaría nada. La Gran Guerra ya está en marcha._

— _De hecho, Tsunade expulsó al Consejo de Iridia, cuando halló que habían planeado tu destierro, Kaguya-san — aclaró Kizashi._

— _Éso de nada sirve. Aún si realmente Tsunade expulsó al consejo, ellos aún pueden operar libremente. Seguramente, están ahora coludidos con los Otsutsuki — repeló Kaguya — Lo que realmente me preocupa es que lleguen a atacar a los aldeanos, especialmente porque aún hay muchos niños en Iridia. Shizune es uno de ellos._

— _¿Qué deberíamos hacer, entonces? Tendríamos que consultar a Tsunade — estipuló Mebuki._

 _Kaguya, sin embargo, negó._

— _Tsunade tiene la cabeza metida dentro de su cavidad rectal — espetó Kaguya — Ella está completamente ignorante a los eventos que suceden fuera de Iridia. De no ser así, hubiese investigado a fondo al Consejo, y lo habría puesto bajo arresto, en vez de liberarlos._

 _Kaguya tenía un buen punto. Sinceramente, Tsunade estaba más consternada en "proteger" al pueblo de Iridia, mediante un resguardo intensivo de la frontera con el mundo exterior; sin embargo, la Senju mayor había liberado a potenciales terroristas. El desterrarlos había sido el error más grande para Tsunade. Les había dejado campo libre para actuar al corrupto Consejo, y había firmado la sentencia de muerte para todo el reino de las hadas. De hecho, jamás hubo verdaderas evidencias de que realmente el Consejo estuviese coludido con el Clan Otsutsuki. La razón de su destierro, fue más que nada por irregularidades en algunas de sus "regulaciones", como ellos solían llamar a sus castigos "extrajudiciales". Jamás hubo evidencias de sus nexos con la Gran Guerra._

— _Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Kaguya-san? — le preguntó Kizashi._

— _**La ignorancia es bendición**_ _— aludió la Senju — Por ahora, lo mejor que pueden hacer, es cuidar de los suyos. No hay nada que realmente puedan hacer ustedes. Lo único que pueden hacer, es presionar a Tsunade a que endurezca la vigilancia en Iridia. No hay otra cosa en lo que verdaderamente puedan ayudar — refirió._

— _¿Volverás con nosotros, Kaguya-chan? — inquirió algo esperanzada la reina Haruno._

 _Para sorpresa de Kizashi y Mebuki, Kaguya negó._

— _Tengo que llegar al fondo de ésto. Por los Uchiha, que me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y por Iridia. No puedo permitir que el Clan Otsutsuki se salga con la suya. Los detendré, a como dé lugar — declaró adamante la Senju._

— _¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡Podrías terminar muerta! — rebatió la pelidorada, con algo de vehemencia._

— _Nadie más puede hacerlo, Mebuki-chan. Solamente yo puedo llegar al fondo de ésto — aseguró Kaguya._

— _Entonces déjame ir contigo. Lucharemos lado a lado, Kagu-chan — le demandó Mebuki._

 _Kaguya se negó._

— _No. Tú tienes un trabajo importante que hacer — refirió la peliblanca — Tienes que cuidar de los aldeanos de Iridia, y de los niños que viven ahí._

— _Pero si te vas, ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? Aún es muy pequeña — repeló ahora la pelidorada._

 _Y ahora, venía la parte más difícil para Kaguya. La Senju ya lo tenía todo planeado. Realmente le dolía el tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, era un sacrificio que debía hacer como madre. Por el bien de su hija. Por el bien del apellido Senju. Por el bien de Iridia. Y por el bien de Terra. Si sacrificar su propia felicidad implicaba que su hija viviría en un mundo sin dolor y sin sufrimiento, entonces realmente valía la pena que ella cargara con el sufrimiento que le correspondía._

 _Kaguya cerró un momento los ojos, y se cubrió su mirada con una mano, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. Sabía que ése momento llegaría, pero no por éso era menos doloroso. De hecho, era increíblemente doloroso._

— _Sakura no vendrá conmigo — dictaminó la Senju, una vez que abrió los ojos — ... Ella se irá contigo._

 _Y aquello impactaría a los Haruno aún más de lo que el relato completo de Kaguya les había impactado. ¿Verdaderamente Kaguya había dicho que les entregaría a Sakura? ¿Acaso hablaba en serio la princesa de la Luna? No podía ser cierto. ¿Qué madre, que amaba a su hija, renunciaría a su descendiente? Era imposible que Kaguya realmente pensada de ése modo. Sin embargo, el rostro adamante, aunque dolido y triste, de la antigua princesa del pueblo de Iridia les dijo todo lo que tenían que saber._

— _¡¿Cómo puedes decir éso, Kaguya?! ¡No puedes abandonar a tu hija! — vociferó Mebuki._

— _Mebuki-chan... Tranquilízate... — le pidió Kaguya._

— _¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡No dejaré que abandones a tu hija! — bramó la pelidorada._

— _Entonces, ¿Estarás de acuerdo en que peligre su vida? A mi lado, lo único que sucederá es que la capturen — explicó la peliblanca — Te recuerdo que soy una fugitiva, al menos para el mundo. Ya existe una recompensa por mi captura._

 _Mebuki se quedó helada con lo que le comunicó su amiga. Ahora que Kaguya lo exponía de ése modo, verdaderamente Sakura corría un auténtico peligro de ser capturada. Sabrá Dios qué clase de experimentos científicos harían con ella, una vez que hallaran que era una hada de sangre pura. Sakura no era una mestiza, sino una Faerie de clase pura. Además de todo, era la descendiente de un Clan milenario. Si Kaguya realmente era una prófuga, y estaba bajo amenaza, entonces Sakura corría peligro al lado de su madre. No se podía tolerar que la pequeña Sakura corriera un riesgo de ser capturada, por el simple hecho de insistir que Kaguya le cuidara._

 _Mebuki suspiró con tristeza. Tenía alguien que cuidar de la pequeña Sakura-chan._

— _Mebuki-chan. Tú eres la única que puede cuidar a Sakura. No hay otra candidata. Tú y Kizashi son los únicos en los que puedo confiar — le aseguró la peliblanca._

— _Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Sakura pregunte por ti? ¿Qué pasará cuando ella pregunte por su madre? — inquirió con pesadez la Haruno._

 _Kaguya ya había planeado todo desde el principio. La Senju volvió su mirada hacia su hija, aún dormida. Desde hace varias horas, Kaguya había hecho una estrategia para salvaguardar la integridad de su pequeña hija, y no importaba si su felicidad iba de por medio._

— _Ella no lo hará. Sakura creerá que tú eres su madre — aseveró la Senju._

 _Mebuki se extrañó de la afirmación de parte de su amiga, así que indagó al respecto._

— _¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?_

— _Porque he usado un conjuro de supresión de recuerdos en Sakura — le respondió con naturalidad Kaguya, quien ya había vuelto su mirada a Mebuki._

 _La pelidorada se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creer que Kaguya realmente hubiese usado un hechizo de sellado en su propia hija. No había sido algo propiamente carente de ética, aunque sí bastante extremista._

— _¡¿Y porqué hiciste éso?! ¡Cómo pudiste! — le cuestionó Mebuki._

— _Lo hice por su bien. Es mejor que Sakura crezca en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. A mi lado, solamente será perseguida por el simple hecho de ser mi hija — sentenció la albina — En cambio, a tu lado tendrá la oportunidad de llevar una calidad de vida digna. Lo mejor es que Sakura viva a tu lado, y que crea que tú eres su madre._

— _Pero... ¿Por qué usar un conjuro en ella? No lo entiendo. Se supone que de cualquier manera ella algún día rememorará todos sus recuerdos. Aquellos conjuros no son permanentes — refirió la Haruno._

 _Kaguya asintió._

— _Lo sé. La diferencia, es que Sakura aún es muy pequeña. Apenas y tiene cuatro años. Aún cuando el conjuro de sellado sea removido, Sakura no tendrá memorias sobre mí. Sakura creerá que tú eres su madre. Y es lo mejor — explicó la princesa de la Luna, con algo de aflicción._

— _Kaguya-san — le habló Kizashi — No creo que realmente sea necesario todo éso. Podemos hablar con Tsunade, y organizar un grupo de protección para tu persona, y tu hija._

— _No tiene caso. Iridia no es rival para la_ _ **Nueva Alianza**_ _, como actualmente se hacen conocer los Otsutsuki y el resto. SI yo volviese a Iridia, solamente pondría en peligro a la gente. Además, no quiero tener ninguna clase de asociación con Tsunade — espetó la albina._

— _¿Qué hay de Shizune? Ella también está involucrada en ésto — aludió Mebuki._

— _Ella también tendrá sus recuerdos suprimidos, por lo menos aquellos que involucren éste viaje. Y en caso de que Shizune logre recordar las memorias de éste viaje, tú te encargarás de convencer a Tsunade y a Shizune de que Sakura fue hallada en una expedición — dijo la Otsutsuki a su amiga._

— _Dios... Ésto es una locura... No estoy muy convencida de ésto — murmulló Mebuki, para sí misma._

— _Puede ser. Sin embargo, es lo mejor para Sakura, para Iridia, y para Terra entero. Es un sacrificio menor, por un bien mayor — objetó la Senju._

 _Kaguya tomó ambas manos del matrimonio Haruno, y clavó sus dolidos orbes ámbar en los de Mebuki y Kizashi, quienes también clavaron sus miradas en la de la princesa de la Luna. Durante unos segundos, solamente se dedicaron a observarse en silencio. Desde aquel día, habría un cambio drástico en sus vidas. Kaguya tomó aliento, y decidió dar el ultimátum._

— _Mebuki-chan... Kizashi-san... Ésto solamente será sabido por nosotros. Nadie más puede enterarse de ésto. Cuando salgan de aquí, jamás me han visto, y no me conocen. Jamás tuvimos ésta conversación. Ésto es un secreto que los tres nos llevaremos a la tumba — rectificó la princesa de la Luna._

 _Los tres adultos se pudieron de pie, y se dieron un último abrazo. Y entre lágrimas y ligeros sollozos, Kaguya se despidió de su pequeña hija, a la cual abrazó desde el fondo de su corazón, antes de entregársela a su mejor amiga, y casi hermana, o al menos mejor de lo que había sido Tsunade, durante sus últimos años en Iridia._

— _Adiós... Mi pequeño Botón de Cerezo — murmulló Kaguya, con su voz en llanto, y mientras abrazaba a su aún dormida hija — Me temo que no volveremos a vernos. Crece, y transfórmate en la reina de las hadas. En lo que siempre fue tu destino, y tu derecho. Te amo, y siempre te amaré, hija mía. Y por favor, siempre conserva tu humildad, y tu amor por el prójimo. Yo siempre velaré por ti, desde las sombras. Se feliz, mi pequeña princesa — finalizó._

 _Y con aquellas últimas palabras, y con un llanto desgarrador, Kaguya finalmente entregó a su pequeña hija, su más grande tesoro en el Universo, a su mejor amiga. Mebuki, igualmente entre sollozos, recibió a la pequeña Sakura. Y desde aquel día, Sakura dejó de ser una Senju, para pasar a convertirse en una Haruno. La hija de la familia Haruno._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Kaguya bebió la vigésima copa de vino. El sabor de su boca ya se había vuelto terriblemente amargo, pero aún seguía estando bastante sobria. Aquel día que entregó a Sakura, a su mejor amiga, Kaguya sintió que había perdido una parte de su ser. Que una parte muy grande de su alma y su corazón habían sido despojados de ella. Varias semanas, tras haber entregado Sakura a Mebuki, Kaguya lloraba, y añoraba el ver a su hermosa hija. Lo único que la distraía de aquellos tortuosos recuerdos fue el hecho de que estaba viviendo en persecución.

Kaguya tenía la certeza absoluta de que jamás volvería a ver a Sakura. Sin embargo, ahora la tenía a su lado. No del modo en que ella hubiese preferido, pero la tenía a su lado. Kaguya aún amaba a Sakura, pese a que ella, Kaguya, era una escoria de persona. Ella nunca dejaría de amar a su pequeño Botón de Cerezo, aunque aquello no significaba que Kaguya no fuese a cambiar su opinión con respecto a transformar al Universo Entero.

Sin embargo, no siempre fue así para Kaguya. Todo fue, a raíz de otros eventos...

.

* * *

.

 _ **Algunos días tras la masacre del Clan Uchiha...**_

 _Kaguya se infiltró dentro del Palacio de Wintersun, actualmente tomado por el Clan Otsutsuki. Gracias a sus habilidades mágicas, Kaguya había logrado pasar desapercibida a través del enorme palacio, el cual solía pertenecer a la difunta familia Uchiha. Gracias a que se transformó en una pequeña mariposa de tonalidad plateada, Kaguya pudo infiltrarse en el palacio de su difunta amiga. El pequeño tamaño que tenía como una mariposa le permitió ingresar fácilmente a través de la ventana._

 _El Clan Otsutsuki, junto con otros consejos traidores de las grandes naciones de Iridia, tenían una junta en secreto. De hecho, algunos conjuros de supresión sónica habían sido utilizados en los alrededores del mundo, producto de un brujo; sin embargo, para Kaguya aquello no había sido nada. Mediante un Campo ElectroMagnético invisible, fuera del rango del Espectro Visible común, Kaguya se recubrió de dicha energía, así que podía traspasar aquella barrera sin mayores inconvenientes._

 _La peliblanca se materializó entre rosas, una vez que ingresó a una segunda habitación, justo al lado de donde los Otsutsuki tenían la conversación con los demás consejos. Kaguya amplió su Espectro Audible, para poder escuchar con claridad la conversación que tenían aquellos seres despreciables._

— _¿Qué ha sido del Continente del Agua? — cuestionó el tirano emperador Gouki._

— _Ya hemos puesto a nuestros peones a trabajar. Actualmente, hay una guerra civil en el Reino de Poseidón. Tan sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que el rey caiga — aludió una sensual pelirroja — También lo hemos perpetrado, de modo que piensen que el Continente del Viento, y el de la Tierra, son los verdaderos causantes de la guerra._

— _Muy bien hecho, Mei — le alabó el emperador demonio — Y, ¿Qué hay del Viento, y de la Tierra? — preguntó._

— _Me complace anunciarle, Gouki-sama, que ya hemos puesto en marcha un conflicto bélico entre el Continente del Viento, y el de la Tierra. Las tensiones diplomáticas ya están presentes, y ya se han roto toda clase de relaciones entre ambos continentes. Tan sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que se genere una guerra a escala mundial — le afirmó un peliazulado._

— _Bien. Me alegro de oír éso, Toneri — siseó el emperador, con una malévola sonrisa — Muy pronto, todos nosotros gobernaremos Terra entero. El Clan Otsutsuki gobernará el Cosmos Entero. ¡Larga vida a nuestro imperio! — bramó el emperador Gouki, levantándose de su asiento, con una copa en mano._

— _¡Larga vida a nuestro imperio! — repitieron todos los que se hallaban dentro de aquella junta, mientras alzaban su brazo derecho._

" _Éso si yo lo permito, malditas basuras" dijo Kaguya, en sus pensamientos._

 _De repente, una explosión dentro del palacio se escuchó, lo cual alarmó de inmediato a los de aquella junta. Un grupo de guardias salieron volando por todas partes, derribando cuanto objeto se les cruzaba en el camino. Eventualmente, un par de ellos derribaron las pesadas puertas de aquellas salas de conferencias, y la figura de una Kaguya transformada se dejó ver. Todos se quedaron helados en su sitio, al igual que temblaban como masas gelatinosas._

— _¡Tú...! — masculló el emperador Otsutsuki — ¡Se supone que te dábamos por muerta!_

 _Kaguya fulminó con su mirada violeta, producto de su transformación, al temible emperador Otsutsuki, quien se quedó aterrado de ver aquella imagen tan imponente de la princesa de la Luna._

— _Mala suerte, estúpido — escupió la peliblanca — Les ha llegado la hora a todos, malditos imbéciles — siseó._

 _Con una impresionante velocidad, Kaguya se arrojó a uno de ellos, con sus manos rodeadas de una capa de diamante muy afilado. Y tal y como un cuchillo al rojo vivo contra mantequilla, las manos de Kaguya decapitaron limpiamente a dos miembros del Clan Otsutsuki, concretamente hablando, de los dos hijos mayores de Gouki. A continuación, Kaguya desapareció entre rosas, para evadir un letal ataque de algunos miembros traidores del Reino de Aeolus, del Continente del Viento. Y repentinamente, Kaguya reapareció tras aquellos desertores, y se cubrió las manos de un extraño fuego azulado. Kaguya arrojó una enorme llamarada contra el corrupto consejo del Viento, mediante lo cual incineró completamente a aquellos traidores._

 _Y así, Kaguya fue poco a poco diezmando a los desertores del consejo de cada continente, al igual que a la guardia personal de Gouki Otsutsuki. Al final, solamente quedaron Gouki y Kaguya, pues Mei Terumi logró huir con vida. Ya se encargaría Kaguya de darle persecución, y de aprisionarla. Ahora, tenía un pez más grande que freír._

 _Kaguya clavó sus heladores orbes contra los de Gouki, quien también fulminó con la mirada a la albina._

— _Dime — habló Kaguya — ¿Prefieres rendirte por cuenta propia? ¿O prefieres que te mate? — siseó._

 _El "Gran Demonio", como era conocido aquel tirano emperador, sonrió estremecedoramente, y soltó una risotada burlona. Kaguya se mantenía impasiva en indiferente, dispuesta a acabar con la vida de aquel ser desalmado._

— _Me imaginaba que pertenecías a la especie Faerie, Kaguya-hime — aludió el emperador — Finalmente, no esperaba menos de la princesa de Iridia._

 _Kaguya se sorprendió un poco por la aseveración del emperador de los Otsutsuki. Sin embargo, pronto recuperó su semblante serio y frío._

— _¿Cómo es que sabes éso? ¿Cómo es que sabes que soy originaria de Iridia? — masculló la peliblanca._

— _Digamos que... Tengo algunos conocidos muy influyentes... Conocidos que tienen ojos por todas partes — graznó el demente emperador, aún manteniendo su sonrisa malvada._

 _Kaguya bufó. Poco realmente le importaba que aquel demonio supiera de su verdadera identidad. De todos modos, no iba a sobrevivir para contarlo._

— _Como sea. De cualquier manera, no saldrás vivo de aquí — le amenazó Kaguya, la cual aumentó masivamente su aura._

 _Gouki sonrió aún más perversamente, y expulsó también un aura rojiza oscura. Ante la impresionada visión de Kaguya, el emperador Otsutsuki comenzó una transformación drástica y aterradora. Su piel se coloreó de un rojo sangre. Sus músculos se ampliaron de manera impresionante, hasta que el demonio alcanzó una colosal musculatura, demasiado exagerada. Sus venas también se resaltaron bastante, casi como si se tratasen de tumores. Sus uñas, tanto de las manos como de los pies, también crecieron un tanto, hasta que se volvieron auténticas garras similares a las de un felino. Por último, un par de alas y cuernos le salieron en la cabeza y espalda, respectivamente._

 _Y con un último rugido, el antiguo demonio desafió a la Senju a enfrentarte el combate. No obstante, Kaguya no se amedrentó de la imponente apariencia del Gran Demonio. Por el contrario, Kaguya elevó su aura hasta niveles masivos, y extendió sus alas de ángel a los costados, además de tomar una femenina postura de combate._

 _Gouki se lanzó contra la peliblanca en un puñetazo, intentando golpear el rostro de la bella hada; sin embargo, Kaguya desapareció entre rosas rojas, y reapareció a unos metros, y a las espaldas del Otsutsuki. Kaguya extendió su brazo hacia el Gran Demonio, y le arrojó una Estrella de Neutrones, de al menos un metro de diámetro. La Estrella Colapsada chocó contra el cuerpo del Otsutsuki, y éste salió volando a varios kilómetros del severamente deteriorado palacio, al traspasar el muro del mismo. Kaguya salió volando por aquel enorme agujero, donde salió expedido el emperador actual de Wintersun, y se rematerializó en una amplia área a campo abierto._

 _Gouki Otsutsuki también aterrizó en aquel campo libre; sin embargo, a comparación de Kaguya, el Gran Demonio impactó violentamente sobre el tierroso campo, generando un colosal cráter de al menos cien metros de diámetro en el proceso. Aún así, Gouki se levantó de inmediato, mediante un Estampido Sónico, y expulsó una gigantesca Onda de Choque, la cual viajó por al menos decenas de kilómetros a la redonda. El pelisangre rugió como un auténtico demonio, y expulsó aún más energía de su cuerpo, hasta que el terreno de todo el Continente del Fuego se cimbró con un calamitoso terremoto._

 _Kaguya, sin sentir el más mínimo de los temores, también expulsó su dorada aura, y alzó sus alas de ángel a lo alto, como cuando un águila extiende sus alas al volar. Y para impresión del Otsutsuki, Kaguya fácilmente igualó los poderes que él mismo poseía. Ambos orbes que les circundaban chocaron entre sí, y levantaron enormes Jets de Radiación Gamma. Los mismos Jets traspasaron la ExoPausa de Terra, y se irguieron como imponentes pilares de energía._

 _Al final, con un último estallido, ambos dispersaron sus energías, y se abalanzaron al ataque. Gouki dio una acrobática patada al rostro de Kaguya, no sin antes dar un salto. Kaguya, sin embargo, se inclinó elegantemente hacia atrás, y esquivó limpiamente aquel golpe. La Senju concentró el mismo filo de diamante en sus manos, además de que rodeó aquella misma capa de diamante con un viento cortante. Kaguya dio un giro completo hacia su derecha, y arremetió contra el demonio; sin embargo, Gouki desvió el ataque de la peliblanca, y reaccionó con un puñetazo al rostro de ésta, pero no contó con que Kaguya manipulara a la perfección su aura, y que se cubriera con una barrera de diamante._

 _Kaguya detonó aquella barrera de diamante, y forzó a recular al Otsutsuki. De inmediato, Kaguya rematerializó aquella barrera de diamante en miles de filosas estacas, combinadas con Elemento Viento, y se las arrojó al Gran Demonio, con una de sus manos. Gouki apenas y pudo protegerse de aquel ataque con sus enormes alas. Sin embargo, las filosas estacas de diamante perforaron aquel par de alas que tenía, y las filosas cuchillas de diamante se enterraron en su carne. Algunas de ellas, de hecho, traspasaron por completo su cuerpo, dejándole notablemente malherido al pelisangre._

 _Gouki cayó en una sola rodilla, e hiperventilaba con gran pesadez. De su cuerpo, la sangre caía como una cascada, y además embalsamaba completamente el suelo de aquel campo natural. Kaguya incrementó aún más su aura, y se rodeó a sí misma de sus Orbes Elementales. La Senju infundió su aura con el Elemento Fuego, y el resplandor que rodeaba a Kaguya se coloreó de una tonalidad violeta. Kaguya extendió ambos brazos al frente, y arrojó una poderosa llamarada contra Gouki, quien apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque, no sin que le provocara algunas quemaduras de tercer grado._

 _Kaguya agitó nuevamente sus brazos en el aire, y le lanzó múltiples ráfagas de fuego violeta contra su enemigo, el cual, como podía, esquivaba cada uno de los numerosos ataques. Kaguya entonces creó dos Púlsares, de aproximadamente un metro de diámetro, a sus costados, y los infundió de su Elemento Fuego. La peliblanca arrojó aquellas Estrellas Colapsadas contra su oponente, haciendo que los Remanentes Estelares viajaran con una velocidad similar a la de la luz, y al no poder esquivarlas, el Otsutsuki las recibió de lleno gritando atronadoramente del terrible dolor._

 _Pero cuando se disipó aquella monstruosa energía, provocada por la aniquilación de ambas Estrellas de Neutrones, Gouki aún seguía con vida, sin bien estaba sumamente lastimado. El pelisangre se incorporó con bastante dificultad y pesadez, y fulminó con su mirada diabólica a la princesa de la Luna. Sacando fuerzas de debilidad, Gouki rugió como un bobino, y se arrojó con sus garras afiladas contra la albina. Kaguya evadió con movimientos elegantes cada uno de los vehementes zarpazos de su contrincante, mientras atacaba con sus cuchillas de diamante, las cuales eran sus manos rodeadas de filo de diamante, y Elemento Viento._

 _Kaguya detuvo los ataques del Otsutsuki, al usar su PsicoQuinesis, y entonces rodeó su cuerpo de Osmio, a más o menos un metro de su cuerpo, y arrojó un elegante Golpe de Empuje contra el pelisangre. El Osmio que había generado Kaguya con sus poderes golpeó limpiamente el vientre del Gran Demonio, y le hizo vomitar una cantidad sobreabundante de sangre. Gouki salió volando contra una de las tantas edificaciones que habían construido los Otsutsuki, y la traspasó limpiamente. El emperador demonio destruyó varias estructuras, y se arrastró unos metros por los suelos, hasta que quedó empotrado contra una roca._

 _Y cuando Gouki se intentó levantar, ya tenía a Kaguya frente a él. La peliblanca lo levantó con sus Poderes Psíquicos, y lo comenzó a asfixiar con las mismas Habilidades PsicoQuinéticas que poseía. El demonio no pudo ni defenderse, dado que todas sus extremidades estaban inmovilizadas. Kaguya extendió su mano hacia el emperador Otsutsuki, y le arrojó una intensa descarga eléctrica de cientos de miles de millones de voltios. Gouki ni siquiera pudo gritar de dolor, puesto que la brutal descarga en su cuerpo le inhibía el siquiera poder respirar._

 _Y usando su Elemento Viento, en combinación con su Elemento Agua, Kaguya creó una poderosa tormenta glaciar, con la cual criogenizó completamente al Gran Demonio. Aún así, la Senju optó por no congelar el rostro de éste, permitiéndole ver al Otsutsuki cómo finalizaba con su vida. Entretanto, Kaguya creó otra cuchilla de diamante en su mano, y la afiló con viento cortante._

— _Te llegó la hora, maldito — siseó con odio la peliblanca._

— _Espera... Espera... — le suplicó el Otsutsuki — ... Por favor... Perdona mi vida... Y te daré todo lo que tú pidas..._

 _Kaguya soltó un resoplido, y afiló aún más su mirada, mientras se acercaba al Gran Demonio._

— _No tienes nada que yo quiera, Otsutsuki — le respondió fríamente la Senju._

— _¡Toma mis territorios! ¡Mi dinero! ¡Mi imperio! ¡Simplemente no me mates! — le imploró el derribado emperador._

— _¿Y crees que éso devolverá la vida a los Uchiha? ¿Las vidas que les has arrebatado? — repeló con absoluto odio la albina._

— _¿Vidas? — murmulló el patriarca del Clan de los Demonios — ¡Yo nunca tomé las vidas de los Uchiha! ¡Yo solamente tomé su reino!_

 _Kaguya frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente decía la verdad aquel cobarde Otsutsuki? No podía ser cierto. ¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho, entonces? Tuvieron que haber sido los Otsutsuki, puesto que tenían un conflicto de intereses con los Uchiha, y hasta habían llegado a tener enfrentamientos bélicos. Sin embargo, nada realmente perdía Kaguya al indagar al respecto._

— _¿De qué demonios hablas, maldito imbécil? — le cuestionó la peliblanca, con absoluta agresividad._

— _Es tal y como te lo digo: Ni yo, ni mi Clan jamás perpetramos la masacre de los Uchiha — le aseguró el malherido Otsutsuki._

— _¡Mientes! ¡Ustedes ya tenían conflictos diplomáticos con los Uchiha, desde hace cinco años! — vociferó agresivamente Kaguya — ¡Ustedes fueron los que planearon el genocidio de los Uchiha!_

— _¡Te digo la verdad, mujer hada! — repeló asustado el Otsutsuki — ¡Nosotros nunca masacramos a los Uchiha! ¡Nosotros estábamos perdiendo la guerra contra el Clan del Fuego! ¡Jamás habríamos tenido una oportunidad de derrotarles, puesto que ya habíamos perdido a miles de nuestros hombres! ¡Los Uchiha eran muy poderosos, y nosotros estábamos a punto de rendirnos!_

 _Kaguya se quedó sorprendida por lo que le rectificó el Otsutsuki. Y ahora que lo imaginaba, realmente los Uchiha se habían mantenido bastante confiados, desde incluso hace unos tres años, hasta el día de la masacre del Clan. De hecho, a Kaguya le sorprendía que alguien realmente fuese así de poderoso, como para poder exterminar por completo al mítico Clan de la Guerra, del cual se decía que descendían del mismísimo Adán de Génesis. ¿Cómo era posible que un Clan inferior, como lo es el de los Otsutsuki, hubiese podido derrotar a los Uchiha? Ni siquiera los Faerie habrían tenido oportunidad de enfrentar a tan poderoso Clan. Se necesitaría que la mismísima Eva del Génesis resucitara para tener una oportunidad contra el Clan Uchiha, y quizá ni así podrían enfrentar al poderoso Clan Uchiha. El Clan de su difunta amiga era mucho más poderoso que todos los miembros de la especie Faerie entero, en combinación con el resto de los mayores Clanes. Era imposible que seres tan menores como los Otsutsuki pudieran vencerles._

 _Quizá realmente Gouki Otsutsuki no mentía. En definitiva, había algo más detrás de la masacre de los Uchiha._

— _Si no fueron ustedes los perpetradores de la masacre de los Uchiha... ¿Quiénes fueron? — le interrogó fríamente Kaguya._

— _No lo sé... Yo solamente ultrajé el Palacio de Wintersun, y me hice con el Reino de Wintersun entero — alegó el Gran Demonio, que no parecía tan grande en ése momento — Pero nosotros jamás asesinamos al Clan entero. Jamás podríamos haberlo hecho, aún si lo deseáramos. Cuando llegamos a Wintersun, el Clan entero ya había sido exterminado. Unas llamas negras cubrían los cuerpos de los miembros del Clan. Nosotros somos incapaces de manipular aquel tipo de llamas. No son mágicas._

 _Ciertamente, el Otsutsuki tenía razón. Aquellas llamas no eran del tipo que la especie Faerie podían manipular. Probablemente, no eran del tipo de llamas que se manipulaban a través de los procesos de Radiación Ionizante, ni de la Ionización de los vapores y gases. Aquellas no eran llamas propias de la Radiación Gamma. La Radiación Gamma siempre producía tonos blanquecinos, no completamente oscuros como aquellas flamas que la princesa de la Luna presenció._

" _Entonces... Realmente éstas basuras no fueron los que exterminaron a los Uchiha... ¿Quién, o quienes habrán sido...?" se cuestionó la Senju, en sus pensamientos._

— _Te lo aseguro... Nosotros no asesinamos a los Uchiha — dijo el Otsutsuki._

 _Kaguya volvió su mirada heladora al moribundo patriarca del Clan de los Demonios. Era cierto que tal vez no era él el perpetrador directo del asesinato entero del Clan de los Uchiha; sin embargo, sí que se usufructuaron de la extinción del Clan de la Guerra, y por ése simple hecho, ya le convertía en un verdadero criminal. De cualquier manera, los Otsutsuki solamente eran un Clan ambicioso, y que no les importaba esclavizar a la humanidad entera, con tal de obtener todas las riquezas posibles._

— _Puede que así sea. Sin embargo, aún así, tus crímenes contra la humanidad deben ser castigados — masculló la Senju._

 _Y sin darle la oportunidad a responder, Kaguya atacó al patriarca del Clan Otsutsuki. En aquel campo abierto, únicamente se escucharon los gritos de dolor de Gouki, al igual que la carne siendo tasajeada con la filosa cuchilla que Kaguya creó con su Elemento Tierra, aunque los alaridos de dolor no duraron mucho, ya que, en cuestión de minutos, todo fue silencio absoluto. Apenas, un gargajeo ahogado se alcanzaba a escuchar. Y al final, todo fue silencio absoluto._

 _Kaguya arrojó sin el menor de los cuidados el, literalmente, destrozado cadáver del patriarca de los Otsutsuki. La princesa de la Luna sabía que debía haber más miembros del Clan de los Demonios dispersos por los diversos Continentes Elementales, e incluso, probablemente, dispersos por algunos continentes menores. La Senju decidió examinar aquella habitación donde anteriormente estaba la junta de los ahora muertos Otsutsuki, en búsqueda de evidencias en torno a la masacre del Clan Uchiha, o de las causas de la Gran Guerra. Debía haber archivos en torno a ello._

 _Afortunadamente, de uno de los muebles destrozados, Kaguya finalmente pudo hallar unos pergaminos que tenían el sello del Clan Otsutsuki. Éstos estaba protegidos por unos extraños sellos en forma de papiros. Seguramente, eran sellos propios usados por los Shinobis. Kaguya concentró su aura dorada, en la palma de su mano derecha, y destruyó aquellos sellos, los cuales se desmoronaron por completo. A continuación, Kaguya extendió uno de los rollos, y se dedicó a examinarlo. Uno tras otro, Kaguya leyó los pergaminos; sin embargo, solamente aludían a distintas crónicas del Clan, así como a las distintas técnicas que empleaban en combate, y los distintos aliados de los Otsutsuki._

 _No obstante, el último de los pergaminos, finalmente reveló información crucial para Kaguya._

— _**Operación: Nuevo Orden Mundial. Clasificación de la Misión: UltraSecreto, Código Negro**_ _— murmulló Kaguya, tomando asiento en una de las últimas sillas que sobrevivieron al ataque —_ _ **Meta de la Misión: Establecer un Gobierno de tipo Oligarca, el cual beneficie los intereses de la Clase Feudal, Monarca, Imperial, y Capitalista. Crear una Monarquía Absolutista, con sede en el Continente del Fuego, en la nación de Nubrum, y en el Reino de Wintersun.**_

 _Kaguya se quedó con el ceño fruncido. Ya se imaginaba que el Clan Otsutsuki tenía las manos bien metidas en aquella putrefacta y descompuesta masa que era la Gran Guerra._

— _**Principales Objetivos: Número uno. Crear conflictos diplomáticos entre los principales reinos de los Cuatro Grandes Continentes Elementales, mediante tensiones políticas, y de intereses geopolíticos. Número dos. Desestabilizar la organización socio-política de los Cuatro Mayores Reinos de los Continentes Elementales, con el fin de crear guerras civiles internas, y de debilitar militarmente a las Naciones principales de Terra. Número tres. Perpetrar ataques terroristas encubiertos en cada una de las naciones, creando de ése modo sospechas de guerra mediante la divulgación de falsa información. Número cuatro. Provocar un conflicto bélico a escala mundial, donde participen la mayor cantidad de naciones posibles.**_

 _Kaguya se sorprendió de aquella información. No se imaginaba que el alcance que tuvo el Clan Otsutsuki sería tan masivo. Sin embargo, lo que leería a continuación la dejaría pasmada y sorprendida._

— _**Piezas clave en el Operativo: Mei Terumi, monarca del Reino de Poseidón, y del Continente del Agua. Rasa, actual emperador del Reino de Aeolus, del Continente del Viento, teniendo como subordinado al Rey Hanzo, de los Uzumaki. Kaede Hasegawa, primer ministro del Reino de Gaia, y del Continente de la Tierra**_ _— murmulló la peliblanca._

 _Los siguientes nombres dejarían helada a Kaguya. Jamás se imaginó que volvería a saber de aquellos desagradables seres. Y sintiendo que su sangre le hervía, Kaguya recitó aquellos nombres, los cuales ella siempre odió._

— _**Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, y Danzō Shimura, miembros principales del Consejo de Iridia, del Reino Mayor de las Hadas...**_

 _Kaguya apretó violentamente el pergamino que tenía en sus manos. Debió haber imaginado que el corrupto Consejo de Iridia eran partícipes en el conflicto bélico que había azotado en Terra. Seguramente, ésos malditos lo habían planeado desde hace muchos años. Quizá desde antes que incluso ella naciera. Y lo peor de todo, es que se salieron con la suya. Aquella era la razón por la que su amado esposo, Trey, había fallecido. Aquel era el motivo por el cual Iridia ahora estaba completamente fragmentada. Aquella era la circunstancia por que Kaguya lo perdiese todo. Desde su esposo, su familia, su hogar, sus tierras, su pueblo, su jerarquía, e incluso a su hija._

 _Sin embargo, aquello no quedaría impune. Kaguya les daría caza a cada uno de ellos. No le importaban las consecuencias._

— _Si guerra es lo que quieren... — masculló la princesa de la Luna — ¡Guerra tendrán! — gruñó con absoluto odio, afilando su mirada, y observando el horizonte._

 _Y desde aquel día, Kaguya dejaría de ser una Senju. Kaguya pasaría a ser Kaguya Otsutsuki. Un nombre que siempre despreciaría, pero que le servirían a sus intereses._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Seis años más pasaron. Kaguya ya había derribado al Continente del Agua completo, y había asesinado de manera brutal a Mei Terumi. De no haber sido porque la bella y sensual reina del Continente del Agua falleció a causa de un shock de su sistema nervioso central, Kaguya, hasta hoy día, la hubiese seguido torturando brutalmente. Actualmente, Kaguya había enviado sus tropas, al haberse "convertido" en una Otsutsuki, a librar una guerra contra el Continente de la Tierra. En un principio, Kaguya simplemente había ordenado la captura y traslado de Kaede Hasegawa, la primer ministro de Ōnoki. Sin embargo, el emperador del Reino de Gaia lo tomó como una agresión de parte de Wintersun, lugar que actualmente gobernaba Kaguya. Y aunque la ahora Otsutsuki intentó hacer uso de la diplomacia, el Continente de la Tierra declaró la guerra contra Nubrum, así que Kaguya no tuvo más opción que el defender a Wintersun._

 _La princesa de la Luna, como antes era conocida la peliblanca, actualmente se hallaba organizando la nueva división y organización política del Continente del Agua. Al haber caído Mei Terumi, Kaguya sitió por completo el continente antes mencionado, y había establecido varias de sus tropas en el Reino de Poseidón. Algo estaba naciendo dentro de ella. Uno de los pecados primordiales, y la raíz de todos los males. Un mal que le empezaba a contaminar el alma, el corazón, y su espíritu, al ver el alcance tan masivo que podía llegar a tener._

 **La ambición.**

 _Kaguya comenzaba a volverse una mujer ambiciosa. Una mujer avariciosa. Una mujer fría, despiadada, hostil, brutal, y desalmada. Kaguya comenzaba a desear poseer todo Terra. El poder establecer un reino entero en el Universo. De acuerdo a sus pensamientos, el actual mundo era un desastre, y necesitaba un cambio radical. Lo único que actualmente limitaba aquellos pensamientos oscuros, en la antigua princesa legítima de Iridia, era el saber que en aquel mundo aún existía su hermosa hija._

— _**Kaguya-sama**_ _— le interrumpió uno de sus demonios sirvientes._

— _¿Qué sucede? Les dije que estaba ocupada, y que no quería que me molestaran — espetó la Otsutsuki._

— _**Disculpe las molestias, mi señora. Pero hay una mujer que le busca**_ _— aludió temerosamente el esperpento._

— _¿De quién se trata? — cuestionó cortante la actual reina de Wintersun._

— _**Se dice llamar a sí misma Mebuki Haruno**_ _— aludió el demonio._

 _Kaguya abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué diablos hacía Mebuki ahí, en ése preciso lugar? ¿Cómo demonios le pasó por la cabeza a la reina Haruno el venir hasta Wintersun? ¿En qué estaba pensando Mebuki? Kaguya dejó los planos que tenía en sus manos, y se levantó bruscamente del suelo, intimidando en el proceso al aterrado demonio. Kaguya se acercó amedrentadoramente hacia el esperpento, y clavó su mirada heladora en éste._

— _Llévame ante ella. Ahora — le ordenó hostilmente la Otsutsuki._

— _**Como ordene, mi señora**_ _— replicó respetuosamente el monstruo._

 _El demonio guió a Kaguya al vestíbulo principal del Palacio de Wintersun, el cual reconstruyó Kaguya a la perfección, o mejor dicho sus sirvientes. Y ahí, la peliblanca vio a Mebuki Haruno, quien estaba siendo custodiada por un grupo de demonios. En la mirada de la actual madre de su hija, había cierto deje de tristeza. La reina de Wintersun tenía un muy mal presentimiento, puesto que si Mebuki se había arriesgado ante una inminente captura, o incluso muerte, al venir hasta Wintersun, era porque algo realmente importante había sucedido._

 _Kaguya vio que Mebuki estaba esposada, y con unos sellos supresores en las manos. La antigua Senju sabía que aquellos sellos eran totalmente ineficaces en una Faerie; sin embargo, suponía que sus hombres lo habían hecho porque así es como trataban a cualquier preso. Kaguya, para sorpresa de Mebuki, se mantuvo fría y estoica. La reina Otsutsuki, como actualmente era conocida Kaguya, se detuvo a unos metros de la pelidorada, y clavó sus ámbares en los orbes de la Haruno._

 _Mebuki se impresionó al ver a una Kaguya completamente cambiada. Ahora, Kaguya no parecía una ninfa, sino una hechicera de alto rango. Una extraña combinación entre monarca, y una hechicera. Kaguya vestía con un traje Warlock femenino, el cual consistía en un vestido morado oscuro, con símbolos esotéricos, y con aberturas en los costados, un par de mallas negras opacas que cubrían sus piernas, con botas de piel de color negro, un par de guanteletes oscuros, también con algunos diseños esotéricos. Además, Kaguya también vestía una armadura ceñida a su cuerpo, la cual resaltaba la increíble figura de la cual era dueña la antigua princesa de Iridia. Definitivamente, Kaguya parecía una guerrera, y no una delicada ninfa._

— _**Mi señora**_ _— reverenció el capitán de los demonios, con algo de temor en su mirada —_ _ **He aquí Mebuki Haruno. Ha solicitado una audiencia con su majestad**_ _— explicó._

 _Kaguya se mantuvo estoica e indiferente, lo que le dolía un poco a Mebuki._

— _Entiendo. A partir de ahora, yo me encargo. Retírense todos de inmediato — ordenó vehementemente._

 _Los demonios asintieron, incluyendo el que acompañaba a Kaguya. Y cuando todos los esperpentos se retiraron del vestíbulo, Kaguya se encaminó a paso veloz hacia Mebuki, y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Mebuki se impresionó en un principio, pues creía que Kaguya realmente era indiferente para con ella. Sin embargo, la Haruno pronto salió de su shock, y abrazó efusivamente a su amiga de toda la vida._

— _Por Dios... ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Mebuki-chan?! — murmulló Kaguya, aún durante el abrazo — ¡Eres una tonta!_

— _Tenía que hacerlo, Kaguya — musitó dolida la pelidorada, con lo cual sorprendió a la peliblanca._

— _¿Qué es lo que pasa, Mebuki-chan? ¿Porqué estás tan angustiada? ¿Qué sucedió? — inquirió consternada la peliblanca._

 _Mebuki se separó suavemente de Kaguya, y le mostró a la albina su mirada cristalizada. Aquello preocupó aún más a la Otsutsuki, quien apretó suavemente los brazos de su amiga._

— _Kaguya... — susurró la reina Haruno — ... Se han llevado a Sakura de mi lado..._

 _Kaguya se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su corazón se detuvo unos latidos, y su pecho se comprimió intensamente, como si estuviese sufriendo de un infarto agudo de miocardio; sin embargo, pronto la reina de Wintersun tensó los puños, y mostró un rostro de ira total. Juraba que su llegaba a hallar al responsable de aquella acción, lo destrozaría del modo en que ella destrozó a Mei Terumi, la monarca del Reino de Poseidón._

— _¿Quién fue? — masculló Kaguya._

 _Mebuki suspiró con pesadez._

— _Tsunade la apartó de mi lado — aludió en un murmullo Mebuki._

 _Kaguya mostró un poco sus dientes, y tensó aún más sus manos, hasta que se enterró en su piel blanquecina sus largas uñas negras, y se sacó un poco de sangre. De nueva cuenta, Tsunade era la causante de todas sus desgracias. Tsunade volvía a interponerse en su camino; sin embargo, Kaguya ahora sí que tomaría represalias contra Iridia, y contra Tsunade. Ya nada importaba. Solamente el hallar a su hermosa hija era lo único que realmente le preocupaba a Kaguya._

— _¡Ésa maldita perra! — gruñó con absoluto odio la princesa de la Luna — ¡Cómo diablos osa raptar a mi hija! ¡Voy a ir por ésa maldita puta!_

 _No obstante, antes de que Kaguya se encaminara a las afueras de su palacio, Mebuki le detuvo del brazo, forzando a Kaguya a volver su mirada hacia ella._

— _¿Qué te sucede? ¡Suéltame! — le ordenó la albina — ¡Voy a ir por ésa estúpida!_

 _Mebuki negó._

— _Kaguya... Tsunade se llevó a Sakura para protegerla... — aludió la angustiada Haruno._

 _Kaguya entrecerró los ojos._

— _¿Protegerla de quién? — inquirió la Otsutsuki._

— _Protegerla de ti._

 _Y oficialmente, Kaguya se sorprendió. ¿Protegerla de ella? ¡Kaguya jamás se atrevería a lastimar a su pequeño Botón de Cerezo! ¡Daría su vida por ella, con tal de protegerla! ¡¿Cómo diablos Tsunade podía llegar a pensar en que ella llegaría a siquiera rasguñar a su pequeña y adorada hija?! ¡Aquello era realmente insólito! No obstante, Kaguya se relajó un poco, y clavó sus ámbares heladores en Mebuki._

— _¿Cómo diablos se les ocurre éso? ¡Yo jamás lastimaría a Sakura! ¡Renuncié a ella, con tal de protegerla! — espetó la antigua monarca de Iridia._

— _Lo sé. Sin embargo, Tsunade ahora te tiene como una amenaza a Iridia. Ella piensa que algún día podrías llegar a invadir Iridia — le explicó Mebuki._

— _¡Éso es totalmente estúpido! ¡En cinco años jamás he atacado a Iridia, ni lo haré! ¡Los aldeanos no tienen la culpa de la imbécil de Tsunade! — vociferó en su defensa la Otsutsuki._

— _Tal vez tengas razón, Kaguya. Sin embargo, Tsunade no lo ve de otro modo... Y yo también creo que eres un peligro para Iridia — susurró con pesar._

 _Kaguya se impresionó de la aseveración de lo que su "amiga", si aún la podía considerar de ése modo. La Otsutsuki se encaminó hasta Mebuki, y pegó su frente contra la de ella, en un ademán de intimidación que surgió el efecto que esperaba en la pelidorada._

— _Así que tú también me traicionas, ¿Eh, Mebuki? ¿Te pones del lado de la maldita perra de Tsunade? — masculló la albina, con absoluto odio._

 _Mebuki negó suavemente, y tomó las manos de su amiga. Aquel gesto tranquilizó un poco a Kaguya, pese a que aún estaba molesta._

— _No es así. Yo te seguiré queriendo como mi amiga, y como mi hermana, Kaguya —aseguró la reina Haruno — Sin embargo, la guerra que has extendido por todo Terra no te apoya en tu inocencia. Debido a la Gran Guerra, tú eres considerada como un enemigo público — le esclareció Mebuki — Tan sólo quiero pedirte una cosa..._

 _La Haruno estrechó aún más las manos de la Otsutsuki, y clavó su mirada en los orbes ámbar de ésta._

— _Por favor... Detén todo éste conflicto... Y vuelve con nosotros a Iridia... — le pidió la pelidorada._

 _Kaguya se quedó en silencio unos segundos. No obstante, al cabo de unos segundos, la peliblanca se separó del agarre de su amiga, y le dio la espalda, para después alejarse unos cuantos metros de la posición de Mebuki._

— _... Éso no sucederá jamás. Yo nunca podré volver a Iridia. No hay razón alguna por la que deba volver — siseó Kaguya._

— _¿Ni siquiera por Sakura? — interrogó la Haruno, un tanto molesta de la postura de su amiga — ¿Ni siquiera volverías a Iridia, con tal de proteger a tu hija?_

— _¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en ésto, Mebuki! — repeló algo agresiva Kaguya, volviendo su cuerpo hacia su amiga — ¡Sakura no tiene por qué estar involucrada en éste desastre!_

— _Y sin embargo, lo está, Kagu-chan — le contestó calmadamente la Haruno — Por el simple hecho de que es tu hija, la convierte en una pieza clave de ésto._

 _Kaguya se volvió de espaldas, y maldijo por lo bajo. Cuanto habría dado por simplemente llevar una vida normal. Si tan sólo ella hubiese nacido como una simple plebeya, podría tener una vida relativamente común. Tal vez tendría que trabajar, tal y como una jornalera; sin embargo, aún podría vivir al lado de su pequeña princesa. De todos modos, terminó trabajando como una esclava, y ni tenía su preciosa hija al lado._

— _Kaguya — le llamó Mebuki, tomándole de los hombros — Tal sólo deja ésta absurda guerra a un lado. Te prometo que yo abogaré por ti._

 _Kaguya retiró suavemente las manos de Mebuki, dando a entender la respuesta que Mebuki no esperaba._

— _No tiene caso. Ya no hay marcha atrás para mí. Ahora, yo soy una Otsutsuki. No soy más una Senju — musitó indiferente la albina — Tal vez sea recibida en Iridia, mas no seré bienvenida._

 _Sin embargo, si Mebuki pudiese haber visto la mirada de su amiga, habría visto pesar en los orbes ámbares, así como aflicción total. La diferencia es que Kaguya era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos. Aún así, Mebuki abrazó por la espalda a la imponente reina actual de Wintersun. Kaguya ni se atrevió a devolver el gesto de afecto de su mejor amiga, más que nada porque ella misma sentía que se quebrantaría en llanto._

— _Yo te daré la bienvenida, Kagu-chan. No importando lo que haya pasado..._

 _Mebuki enterró el rostro en la espalda de su amiga, y soltó por fin algunas lágrimas. Kaguya no pudo evitar tomar las manos de la Haruno entre las suyas, y estrecharlas suavemente._

— _... Ni siquiera porque hayas matado a mi amado esposo... — susurró dolorosamente la Haruno._

 _Kaguya abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Acaso Mebuki la inculpaba de un aparente asesinato de Kizashi? Kaguya se volteó bruscamente, y encaró a una dolida Mebuki, aún con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Mebuki?! — le cuestionó impresionada la peliblanca._

 _Mebuki se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, y endureció un poco la mirada._

— _Kizashi murió en combate. Y lo hizo luchando contra tu ejército — masculló la hada de cabellos dorados._

 _Kaguya tensó los puños._

— _¡Yo jamás me atrevería a quitarle la vida a Kizashi! ¡Lo sabes, Mebuki! — bramó la temible reina Otsutsuki — ¡Yo jamás atentaría contra la vida de tus seres queridos!_

— _Pues éso no lo dicen los reportes del ejército de Iridia — repeló la pelidorada — Mi esposo fue hallado muerto por la tropa de reconocimiento._

 _Kaguya se impresionó de escuchar la afirmación de Mebuki. Ella jamás había recibido reportes de su propio ejército, en torno al fallecimiento del esposo de su amiga/hermana. Era imposible que no hubiese sabido de la muerte del patriarca Haruno. Ella claramente dio órdenes de jamás lastimar a los Haruno, ni a Sakura, de lo contrario el perpetrador desearía que la muerte le viniese. A raíz de ello, Kaguya se acercó aún más a Mebuki, y la tomó algo forzado de los brazos._

— _¿Dónde fue que hallaron muerto a tu esposo? — le preguntó interrogante la Otsutsuki._

 _Mebuki se extrañó por la pregunta de su amiga, pero decidió responder._

— _Me dijeron que lo hallaron muerto en el poblado de Creta — le contestó la Haruno._

— _¡Yo nunca estuve en Creta! — aseveró Kaguya — ¡Creta es un continente menor! ¡Nunca invadí Creta! — reafirmó._

 _De ser otra persona, Mebuki hubiese creído que aquello era una gran falacia; sin embargo, al ver los orbes de Kaguya, la reina Haruno se percató de que ella realmente no mentía. Y si no fue su amiga, ¿Quién asesinó entonces a su amado esposo?_

— _... ¿Hablas enserio, Kaguya? — preguntó Mebuki, aún dudosa._

— _Yo jamás envié tropas a Creta. Creta es un despoblado, Mebuki — mencionó Kaguya, sorprendiendo a la Haruno — Te mintieron, Mebuki. No hay modo de que Kizashi halla sido hallado en un pueblo fantasma._

— _Pero... Si no fuiste tú... ¿Quién fue? — susurró retóricamente la otra hada._

— _No lo sé. Pero te juro que encontraré al bastardo que lo hizo, y le haré pagar — siseó amenazante la Otsutsuki — Su muerte no quedará impune. Te lo prometo — le afirmó a su amiga._

— _Espera... ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? — preguntó la pelidorada — No sé a dónde se la llevó Tsunade._

 _Oh. Claro. Cómo se le pudo olvidar a Kaguya. Tsunade seguramente era responsable de la muerte de Kizashi. Lo más probable es que Tsunade ocultaba más información de lo que la gente realmente imaginaba. Kaguya afiló su mirada, y miró a Mebuki directo a los ojos._

— _La hallaremos, Mebuki. Te lo prometo — aseveró Kaguya._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Tsunade tenía un momento muy íntimo con dos de los hombres de su vida. Dan Kato, tío lejano de su discípula Shizune, y Jiraiya, un galante soldado que conoció en una de sus tantas misiones de pacificación. De hecho, "momento íntimo" era un término muy ambiguo y eufemista. En realidad, los tres se encontraban casi desnudos, y en paños menores. Las caricias y besos que recibía Tsunade por todo el cuerpo la habían excitado en sobremanera. Sobretodo porque eran los dos amores de su vida los que se los repartían. Y una cosa llevó a la otra. Actualmente, ambos estaban penetrando a la bella ninfa de orbes ámbar, y ésta gemía como loca, mientras que les acariciaba las nucas a ambos, y les devolvía los besos húmedos que le daban a ella._

 _Sin embargo, de repente una explosión en aquel enorme templo donde vivía Tsunade se escuchó, y las enormes puertas de madera fueron derribadas en el acto. Y ante ello, Tsunade, Dan, y Jiraiya se separaron repentinamente, además de colocarse la mayor cantidad de prendas de vestir posibles. Y cuando vieron el perpetrador de aquel estallido, todos se impresionaron, especialmente Tsunade._

 _La persona que se vio en la entrada, una vez que el humo se dispersó, sonrió malévolamente, y mostró una mirada criogenizante._

— _¿Interrumpo? — preguntó burlonamente aquella persona._

 _Tsunade se quedó pasmada durante unos segundos. No se creía lo que sus ojos veían._

— _Kaguya... — musitó impresionada la princesa del Sol._

 _La albina mostró una sonrisa de mofa absoluta, cargada de maldad perpetua._

— _¡Oh! ¡Realmente recuerdas mi nombre, perra! — dijo Kaguya, riéndose burlona — Es un gesto muy gentil de tu parte, aunque no por éso dejas de ser una puta — añadió con acidez._

 _Tsunade, mecánicamente, se colocó su vestido, y se incorporó tambaleante. Hacía cuánto que no veía a su pequeña hermana, y ahora Kaguya había venido hasta ella. Tsunade se quedó anonadada de ver a su ahora totalmente cambiada hermana. Kaguya ahora lucía como toda una hechicera de alto rango. Una verdadera Arcana. El traje Warlock de Kaguya la hacía ver como una verdadera guerrera imponente, muy diferente a la dulce, amorosa, y compasiva ninfa a la cual todos estaban acostumbrados a ver._

— _Lamento tener que interrumpir tu repulsiva cogida con éste par de maricones — espetó Kaguya — ... Bueno... La verdad no lo lamento — corrigió, con una sonrisa socarrona — Realmente eres una verdadera puta, Tsunade. No me sorprendería saber que les mamaste la verga a todos los del consejo, con tal de tener la jerarquía que actualmente posees. Y mírate ahora, con éste par de pedazos de excremento andantes._

 _El peliblanco al lado de Tsunade se molestó, al escuchar la increíblemente burlona y ácida risotada de la princesa de la Luna, así que se encaminó desafiante a la peliblanca._

— _¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees para insultarnos?! — cuestionó el albino._

 _Pero cuando apenas terminó de hablar, sintió cómo Kaguya había disparado un rayo de Energía Gamma, a través de su pecho. La sangre pronto brotó de aquel enorme agujero en su torso, y también de su boca. Kaguya arrojó al malherido peliplata hacia el muro, usando su Elemento Viento._

— _¡Jiraiya! — exclamó espantada Tsunade, llendo a auxiliar al moribundo peliblanco._

— _¿También deseas hacerte el chico rudo, estúpido? — le preguntó hostilmente Kaguya al otro pelimorado — Porque no tengo ningún inconveniente en convertirte en una pila de entrañas y sangre._

 _El aludido negó, algo temeroso._

— _Éso me imaginaba — espetó Kaguya, con una sonrisa siniestra._

 _La peliblanca se encaminó a su hermana, la cual aún le daba tratamiento a Jiraiya, y la levantó de los cabellos, para después arrojarla contra el muro. Tsunade exclamó un quejido de dolor, y entrecerró un poco los ojos. Entretanto, Kaguya dejó inconscientes a los amantes de la pelirrubia, a través de un ataque mágico, además de haberlos lastimado severamente._

 _Antes de que Tsunade siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, Kaguya ya la tenía empotrada contra la pared, y con su báculo mágico contra el cuello de la pelirrubia._

— _Kaguya... ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? — masculló Tsunade._

 _Y lo único que recibió la pelirrubia, fue un poderoso golpe en su estómago, en el cual Kaguya reunió una densa cantidad de Osmio a unos centímetros de su puño, y atacó el vientre de la exuberante rubia. Tsunade cayó de rodillas, y ahogó un grito de dolor, además de llevarse una mano al vientre, pero pronto su hermana menor la levantó del cuello, enterrándole las uñas en el proceso._

— _Kaguya... ¿P-Pero qué-_

 _Tsunade ni terminó de hablar, al sentirse tan terriblemente amedrentada de su hermana menor._

— _Escúchame bien, pedazo de puta. No lo voy a repetir dos veces. Más te vale que pongas atención — masculló con odio la peliblanca._

 _Tsunade se quedó pasmada de ver aquella faceta de su hermana. Hasta hace unos diez años, Kaguya era una mujer dulce y amable, y ahora parecía una asesina a suelo. La mirada ámbar de Kaguya, similar a la de ella, emanaba una frialdad única. Era como si el helio mismo se congelara ante aquellos orbes._

— _Más te lave que traigas de vuelta a mi hija, o me encargaré de que Iridia entero sea reducido a cenizas — amenazó la peliblanca._

 _Tsunade entrecerró su mirada. Con que de éso se trataba. Debió de haberlo imaginado. De cualquier manera, no habría modo de que Kaguya se presentara así de la nada, sin tener alguna clase de motivo personal._

— _Sakura-chan está fuera de Iridia, y ni yo misma sé a dónde se encuentra — aludió Tsunade._

 _Y lo único que recibió de parte de Kaguya, fue un golpe con aquel cetro mágico que portaba la albina, justo sobre su rostro. Tsunade fue derribada al suelo estrepitosamente, y la Senju mayor se detuvo el labio roto por aquel potente golpe de su hermana. La rubia tuvo suficiente de la actitud de Kaguya, y tensó su puño fuertemente. Tsunade arrojó su puño contra el rostro de su hermana menor, e intentó dejarla inconsciente con su colosal fuerza. Sin embargo, Kaguya detuvo con su palma el golpe de su hermana, rodeando su mano con una dura capa de diamante, y desvió el golpe de Tsunade. Kaguya le propinó un Golpe de Empuje a su hermana, usando al mismo tiempo su Elemento Viento, y la arrojó contra una estructura de platino, haciendo que ésta se resquebrajara en miles de pedazos._

 _Aquel golpe en definitiva lastimó severamente a Tsunade, pues la sangre cayó como una cascada de la boca de la pelirrubia. Y cuando Tsunade hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse del suelo, Kaguya ya se hallaba al lado de ella. La albina azotó vehementemente su pesada bota sobre la boca del estómago de la otra hada, y presionó violentamente contra el cuerpo de ésta, y al estar debilitada, Tsunade únicamente pudo intentar bregar contra el pie de su hermana, quien se había convertido en una temible hechicera oscura._

— _Más te vale que traigas de vuelta a Sakura, y que se la entregues a Mebuki. No querrás jugar a la guerra conmigo, maldita puta — siseó la peliblanca._

— _Ya te lo dije... — articuló Tsunade, entre su dolor — Sakura no está más conmigo. Ella está ahora con Lady Theia._

— _¿Con mi antigua maestra, huh? — murmulló fríamente la otra Senju — Tsk. Ya sabía que eventualmente causarías problemas. Debí haberte matado desde hace tiempo — añadió en retórica._

— _Si no fuera por ti, Sakura-chan estaría con Mebuki. ¡Todo ésto es por causa tuya! — vociferó Tsunade._

— _¿Por mi causa? — rebatió criogenizante la peliblanca — ¡¿Y dónde estuviste tú, cuando más te necesitaba?! — bramó con la misma intensidad de su hermana — ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Estabas alimentándote del semen de los del consejo! ¡Me sorprende que no estés obesa de tanto esperma que has de haber tragado!_

— _¡Maldición, Kaguya! ¡Yo intenté ayudarte! ¡Realmente lo hice! — repeló la rubia — ¡Pero tú no me dejaste hacerlo! ¡Preferiste rendirte a la presión, y huiste de Iridia!_

— _Lo hiciste, pero demasiado tarde. Ya cuando no servía de nada — aludió fríamente Kaguya — No lo hiciste por misericordia, ni porque te sintieras en la obligación moral de hacerlo, así como por querer ayudarme. Lo hiciste por sentimiento de culpa._

 _Tsunade no le pudo sostener la mirada a su hermana. El motivo de ello, era porque su hermana tenía toda la razón. Tsunade no intentó ayudar a su hermana, cuando más la necesitaba. Y cuando por fin intentó ayudarla, realmente no intentó ayudarla, sino que Tsunade intentó eximirse de sus pecados, y sus fallas, pero cuando quiso ordenar el desastre, en el que ella colaboró, ya era demasiado tarde. Kaguya abandonó el pueblo donde nació y creció. Lo sorprendente de ahora, es que Kaguya había pasado de ser una simple plebeya, a convertirse en la temible reina de Wintersun. De la nada, lo consiguió todo, y en relativamente poco tiempo._

— _Kaguya... Escucha... Yo prometo que traeré de vuelta a Sakura-chan... Si es que tú dejas de lado ésta absurda guerra mundial — afirmó Tsunade._

 _Kaguya, sin embargo, sonrió socarrona, y enterró aún más su pie contra el cuerpo de su hermana, la hermana que tanto detestaba, y deseaba asesinar brutalmente. Y si no tomaba represalias contra Iridia, era porque Mebuki aún estaba viviendo en el reino, al igual que Shizune "Shishi-chan" Nikaido._

— _Creo que no estás entendiendo tu situación, estúpida. Realmente no estás en posición como para ponerte a exigir — sentenció la albina — Si no traes de vuelta a Sakura, a más tardar en quince días, enviaré mis ejércitos a Iridia, y la convertiré en ruinas totales, además de que voy a masacrar a todos los aldeanos. ¿Qué te parece éso? — le amenazó — Te aseguro que no vas a querer entrar en guerra con Wintersun._

 _Kaguya finalmente retiró su pie de la adolorida pelirrubia, y se encaminó a la salida. Aún así, Kaguya se detuvo unos pasos al frente, y observó a su derribada hermana, a través de su hombro._

— _Tsunade — le llamó la albina, con absoluta hostilidad — Si realmente aprecias a la aldea, a los aldeanos, y a tu asquerosa y patética vida, más te vale que encuentres a Sakura. Ella, Mebuki, y Shizune son las únicas personas que me previenen de destruir éste lugar por completo. No tientes mi paciencia, o lo vas a lamentar._

 _Tsunade, mientras tanto, derramó unas gruesas lágrimas de sus fanales ámbares. Le dolía más el corazón, y el alma, que las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, las cuales se supone debería sentir con increíble intensidad. Le dolía que Kaguya ahora era una persona completamente diferente, y ella había sido partícipe para con el cambio abstracto de su pequeña hermana. Ahora, Kaguya era una temible dictadora, del reino más poderoso de todo Terra. A Tsunade le dolía terriblemente el corazón al saber que todo éso lo pudo haber prevenido ella. Ahora, su amada hermanita la odiaba con todo su ser, y amenazaba con destruir por completo el hogar donde creció, y al pueblo con el que convivió._

— _... ¿Qué tengo que hacer...? — murmulló Tsunade, con absoluto dolor._

 _Kaguya se detuvo unos pasos, aunque jamás volvió su mirada hacia su hermana mayor._

— _... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que perdones a Iridia? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas con nosotros? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a ser mi dulce y adorada hermanita? — musitó Tsunade, con la voz ahogada en llanto._

 _Kaguya se quedó firme en su sitio, aún sin devolverle la mirada a la que antes consideraba como su querida hermana mayor, pese a ser únicamente unos minutos menor que ella. Vaya que Tsunade era necia, pensó Kaguya._

— _No hay nada que puedas hacer, Tsunade — le contestó indiferente la Otsutsuki — Lo que pudiste hacer, ya no importa hoy día. No hay nada, ni nadie, quien me pueda hacer cambiar. Por lo único que debes preocuparte ahora, es por no darme motivos para destruir Iridia. Por el bien de tu pueblo._

 _Y con aquellas últimas palabras, Kaguya finalmente se retiró, no sin antes llevarse presos a algunos miembros del actual Consejo de Iridia. Finalmente, alguien debía pagar por la muerte de Kizashi Haruno. Jiraiya fue uno de ellos, sin siquiera pertenecer a Iridia._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Apenas una semana pasó, desde que Kaguya le hizo aquella "visita diplomática" a Tsunade. Desafortunadamente, Kaguya no había tenido tiempo de supervisar el que Sakura efectivamente volviera a los brazos de su "madre", Mebuki Haruno. ¿La razón? El Continente de la Tierra hizo una alianza con el Continente del Viento, y los supervivientes del Continente del Agua, con el fin de formar una coalición ofensiva contra Wintersun, país que actualmente gobernaba Kaguya. Sin embargo, ni aún con los esfuerzos continuos de tres de los Cuatro Grandes Continentes Elementales pudieron siquiera lograr debilitar al poderoso ejército de Wintersun, más que nada porque los impresionantes poderes de Kaguya habían jugado un papel clave en la derrota de los ejércitos adversarios de Wintersun. Simplemente, era imposible derrotar a una pseudo/diosa, quien se decía era aún más poderosa que la mismísima Legendaria Amazona, o quizá aún más poderosa que la deidad de las Faerie:_ _ **Eva del Génesis**_ _._

 _Actualmente, Kaguya ya había sitiado más del sesenta por ciento del Continente de la Tierra, y poco le faltaba para poder reclamar el Reino de Gaia, el mayor en el susodicho continente. El Continente del Viento había enviado a sus mejores hombres a combate, aunque el ejército de Wintersun era simplemente enorme, y nadie podía combatir contra ellos. Especialmente cuando Kaguya luchaba al lado de su ejército._

— _¡Destruyan por completo ésta aldea! — ordenó la Otsutsuki — ¡Quiero que la reduzcan a cenizas!_

 _El ejército de demonios que comandaba Kaguya obedeció de inmediato, y arrojó algunas flechas y poderes llameantes a una de las tantas aldeas del Continente de la Tierra. Kaguya, por su parte, concentró en la palma de su mano un fuego etéreo de color morado, y lo disparó a cada vivienda que se le cruzaba en la mirada. Kaguya disparó varios rayos de Radiación Térmica contra cualquier objeto, o ser, que no fuera parte de su ejército, y asesinaba con su Cetro Mágico a cuanto guerrero le enfrentaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _Kaguya, de repente, fue rodeada de miles de guerreros, los cuales se abalanzaron en una agresiva acometida. Sin embargo, Kaguya rodeó su cuerpo entero de su aura dorada, y la infusionó con su Elemento Fuego. El aura de Kaguya se coloreó de un blanco Gamma, y se escuchó un agudo y ensordecedor chillido en el área de combate. Kaguya, con un leve grito, extendió sus brazos a los costados, y arrojó aquella potente llamarada contra sus adversarios, los cuales apenas fueron tocados por las llamas fueron completamente vaporizados. Lo único que quedó de ellos fue una pila de Moléculas._

 _Al cabo de unos quince minutos, aproximadamente, aquella aldea fue reducida a cenizas. De repente, uno de los tantos soldados de Kaguya se aproximó velozmente hacia ella. El sirviente de la Otsutsuki hizo una reverencia, y saludó militarmente a su reina. Kaguya no se dignó en devolverle la mirada a su soldado, pues estaba contemplando complacida a la masiva destrucción que causó en aquel pequeño pueblo._

— _Mi señora... Hay algo que necesitamos mostrarle... — aludió el soldado._

— _¿De qué se trata? — le cuestionó Kaguya, aún sin dirigirle la mirada._

— _Encontramos a un hada herida. Creemos que se trata de un hada del pueblo de Iridia — refirió el sirviente de la Otsutsuki._

 _Kaguya finalmente volvió su mirada al soldado, y frunció el ceño. ¿Un hada de Iridia? ¿Qué hacía en el Continente de la Tierra? Estaban a cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia._

— _Muéstrame el camino — ordenó la peliblanca, quien recibió una reverencia del soldado._

 _El mercenario de Kaguya guió a ésta hacia donde un grupo de soldados examinaban algún objeto, o a alguien. Por alguna razón, Kaguya sentía algo de nervios, y tenía una angustia que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, como aquel día de la masacre del Clan de los ahora extintos Uchiha. Lo peor del caso es que Kaguya se hacía en su mente terribles deducciones, en torno a que alguien a quien ella realmente apreciaba había sufrido alguna clase de atentado, o accidente._

 _Y los peores miedos de la Otsutsuki se hicieron realidad, al ver a una malherida ninfa de cabellos pelidorados. Los ojos de Kaguya se abrieron aterrorizados, y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaron, y en su pecho se instaló un intenso dolor._

— _Por Dios... — murmulló dolida la Otsutsuki — ¡Mebuki-chan!_

 _Kaguya se acercó corriendo a la moribunda Mebuki. La Haruno tenía una profunda herida a través del pecho, además de una quemadura por una especie de Radiación Eléctrica en el área afectada. Mebuki tosía constantemente, y expulsaba una cantidad voluminosa se sangre en el proceso. Sin tener tiempo para pensar, Kaguya colocó de inmediato sus manos en la sangrante herida que tenía Mebuki. La Otsutsuki pronto comenzó a emanar su aura, alrededor de sus manos, e intentó sanar las heridas de la Haruno. No obstante, tal y como sucedió con la ahora difunta Mikoto, las heridas apenas e intentaban cicatrizar, y se volvían a abrir. Aquello no sólo desconcertó a Kaguya, sino que la angustió terriblemente._

— _¡Maldición! —masculló tremendamente asustada la albina — ¡No de nuevo! ¡No otra vez!_

 _Durante el tratamiento de Kaguya, Mebuki tomó una de sus manos, y clavó su mirada en los orbes ámbares de la Otsutsuki. Pronto, Kaguya tomó también la mano de su amiga, entre sus manos, y le observó angustiada a los ojos de la otra ninfa._

— _Kagu-chan — musitó agonizante la pelidorada — ... Lo siento tanto... Te he fallado... No pude hallar a Sakura..._

— _No hables, Mebuki-chan. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. Saldrás de ésta viva, y encontraremos a Sakura. Te lo juro — susurró con preocupación la peliblanca — ¡Traigan al equipo médico de inmediato! — le ordenó Kaguya a sus hombres._

 _Los soldados se movilizaron al instante, y pronto demandaron al equipo médico que se presentara. Entretanto, Kaguya volvió su mirada a su malherida amiga, y estrechó la mano de ésta con las suyas._

— _Mebuki-chan... ¿Quién te hizo ésto? ¿Quién te hirió de ésta manera? — le preguntó Kaguya, sintiendo que la ira hervía su sangre._

— _No lo sé... Solamente sentí cómo una especie de cuchilla electrificada me atravesaba por la espalda... — articuló con gran dificultad la pelidorada._

 _Kaguya no podía asociarlo a ningún guerrero al que ella llegó a confrontar, aunque tenía casi la certeza de que se trataba de un miembro de la especie Faerie. De cualquier manera, no cualquiera podía manipular los elementos de ésa manera._

— _Kaguya-chan... — le llamó Mebuki — Tienes que encontrar a Sakura... Por favor..._

— _Y lo haré. Podrás volver a verla. Lo prometo — afirmó la albina._

 _Mebuki sonrió, y negó suavemente._

— _Ya es muy tarde para mí... — musitó la malherida Haruno — Por favor... Tan sólo cuida de ella... Y dile que la amo..._

 _Y con aquellas últimas palabras, Mebuki finalmente cerró los ojos para siempre, y por más que Kaguya la agitó vehementemente, además de llamarle con desesperación, Mebuki no reaccionó._

 _La última de los Haruno finalmente falleció, con ello extinguiéndose su Clan._

 _Kaguya lloró unos minutos la muerte de su mejor amiga. Aquella a la que había llegado a apreciar como su hermana. Aquella que fue más hermana que su propia hermana de sangre. Kaguya lloró y lloró, en absoluto silencio, donde apenas y se escuchaban algunos sollozos. Kaguya tomó la larga gabardina que portaba en su espalda, y cubrió el cuerpo de aquella increíble mujer, la cual, aunque de carácter fuerte y adamante, siempre fue una amorosa y compasiva ninfa, como alguna vez Kaguya también lo fue._

 _Kaguya guardó un minuto de silencio, además de cerrar su aún mirada lagrimeante, al mismo tiempo que hacía una muy imperceptible reverencia. El resto de sus hombres se quitaron los cascos, y también hicieron un respetuoso silencio al fallecimiento de aquella mujer de cabellos dorados. No tenían idea de quién había sido aquella bella mujer; sin embargo, por respeto a su reina, decidieron acompañar en el luto a la Otsutsuki._

 _Tras aquel minuto de silencio, Kaguya finalmente se incorporó del suelo. La peliblanca se limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas de sus orbes ámbares, y abrió sus fanales. La diferencia es que Kaguya ahora mostraba ira absoluta en su mirada. El odio era notorio en aquellos ámbares criogenizantes. Nadie se habría atrevido a mantenerle la mirada heladora a aquella temible dictadora de Wintersun. No si querían seguir con vida._

— _Coronel — llamó oscuramente la peliblanca al líder del batallón._

 _El aludido, con bastante temor, se acercó a unos metros de su reina, e hizo una reverencia, además de un saludo militar._

— _A sus órdenes, mi Lady — le contestó suavemente, pero perfectamente audible para ella._

— _Prepare una legión de soldados..._

 _Kaguya observó el cadáver de Mebuki. Específicamente hablando, Kaguya le observó el rostro descubierto de aquella bella hada. La Otsutsuki tensó sus manos fuertemente, hasta que se sacó sangre de su piel, y hasta que la misma se derramó en el suelo. Ya no importaba nada para Kaguya. Todo le importaba un carajo. Lo único que le interesaba a la exuberante peliblanca, era traer juicio a los responsables de la muerte de Kizashi Haruno, y Mebuki Haruno. La venganza era lo único que le importaba a la reina._

— _... Iridia va a caer... — masculló la pseudo/diosa de Terra._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Un grupo de hadas se encontraban en las afueras de Iridia. Se trataban de cinco hombres, encabezados por dos altos Silfos. Actualmente, se "divertían" con una chica de no más de quince años. La joven ninfa estaba siendo abusada por aquellas hadas, y por más que bregaba por zafarse, sus esfuerzos eran enteramente inútiles, al ser mucho menos fuerte que aquellos despreciables Silfos. La chica sentía cómo dos de ellos la estaban penetrando contra su voluntad, y cómo los otros la sujetaban con fuerza, para que las dos hadas que la estaba violando pudieran disfrutar del cuerpo de la joven chica._

 _Sin embargo, un tenebroso canturreo femenino llamó la atención de los Silfos, quienes, por puro instinto, soltaron a la ninfa de inmediato. La chica salió corriendo, entre lágrimas, mientras que las hadas masculinas volvieron su mirada intimidante hacia la recién llegada._

— _¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡¿Quién diablos eres?! — le preguntó uno de ellos._

 _La mujer bajo aquella manta sonrió macabramente, y levantó su congelante mirada hacia los Silfos. Éstos retrocedieron muy levemente, y sintieron cómo una corriente helada les recorría el cuerpo. La extraña mujer se retiró un poco la capucha que le cubría, y sonrió aún con mayor tenebrosidad. Entretanto, dos de aquellos Silfos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, pero al instante sonrieron burlonamente._

— _¡Oh! ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¿Acaso has vuelto a que te demos "cariño", Canosa? — se mofó aquel hada._

 _Sin embargo, la mujer no le respondió. Por el contrario, continuó sonriendo macabramente._

— _Oh. ¿Acaso será aquella mocosa de aquella vez, Eth? — le preguntó otra de las hadas al anterior Silfo._

— _Éso parece. La tonta hermana de Tsunade ha vuelto a nosotros — dijo el tipo, con una sonrisa pervertida — Te quedaste con ganas de verga, ¿Eh, Senju?_

 _Kaguya, sin dejar de sonreír malévolamente, extendió sus manos hacia los Silfos, quienes entrecerraron su mirada. De pronto, los tres restantes a las espaldas de éstos comenzaron a sentirse extraños, y comenzaron a gemir dolorosamente. Y cuando los otros dos volvieron su mirada a sus compañeros, se quedaron horrorizados de ver cómo los ojos se les salían de sus cuencas, al igual que las entrañas salían de cada uno de los orificios de sus cuerpos, incluyendo el ano. Y cuando Kaguya apretó sus manos, los cuerpos de aquellos tres Silfos reventaron en mil pedazos, esparciendo sangre y vísceras por doquier._

 _Horrorizados, las otras hadas, que atormentaron a Kaguya en su niñez, intentaron huir despavoridos. Sin embargo, Kaguya les disparó un Rayo de Energía Gamma a las piernas de éstos, mediante lo cual la albina les destruyó a ambos las extremidades, hasta las rodillas. Y como pudieron, ambos Silfos volvieron sus miradas aterradas a la Otsutsuki, quien les sonreía cada vez más macabro._

— _¡Por favor! ¡No nos mates! ¡Te lo suplicamos! — lloriquearon aquellos cobardes Silfos._

 _Kaguya mostró sus dientes._

— _Descuiden... No los mataré... — masculló Kaguya, para alivio de los Silfos — No aún..._

 _Con un tronido de sus dedos, Kaguya hizo aparecer a dos enormes demonios muy musculosos, y con apariencias espantosas. Y ante la visión estremecida de aquellos patéticos Silfos, los malolientes, inmundos, grotescos, y horrorosos demonios tomaron sus entrepiernas, y comenzaron a masturbarse, hasta que sus gigantescos penes, de más de treinta centímetros de largo, casi diez centímetros de ancho, y que estaban hechos de carne muy rugosa, como roca, se pusieron erectos._

— _Vengo a devolverles el favor de aquel entonces — dijo la Otsutsuki, con voz burlona y aterradora — Ya que les encanta tanto coger, y violar mocosas, supongo que les fascinará experimentar lo mismo — enunció fría la Otsutsuki, aún conservando su macabra sonrisa._

 _Aquellos demonios también sonrieron, aterrando a los heridos Silfos. Kaguya extendió sus manos a ambas hadas, y sanó completamente sus heridas en las piernas. Lo curioso de todo, es que un leve resplandor se instaló en el pecho de aquellos Silfos._

— _Y para que se diviertan por horas, me aseguraré de que no se mueran mientras mis demonios les entierran sus enormes vergas por sus inmundos rectos — les comentó Kaguya, como sin nada._

 _Ambos Silfos se quedaron horrorizados, ante su inminente violación. Kaguya enarcó una ceja._

— _Oh. Es verdad. Como pueden ver, los penes de éstos monstruos están muy rugosos, y son capaces de desgarrar cualquier clase de tejido, pero no se preocupen. Aquel aura sanadora en sus pechos impedirá que se mueran. Podrán gozar de dos enormes vergas para ustedes solos. Considérenlo una cortesía de mi parte — canturreó burlonamente la Senju._

 _Los demonios no perdieron su tiempo. Ambos monstruos pronto atraparon a los Silfos, y les enterraron sus horrorosos penes en el recto, haciendo que las hadas soltaran un estruendoso alarido, y que de sus anos la sangre saliera como una cascada. Mientras tanto, Kaguya materializó con sus poderes una silla, hecha de Elemento Tierra, y se sentó a ver complacida la violación de aquellos despreciables Silfos. Otro demonio apareció al lado de la albina, con una elegante copa de vino y una botella en una charola, y pronto le sirvió a su reina. La Otsutsuki tomó aquella copa, y la bebió lentamente, mientras aún contemplaba divertida el cómo aquellas hadas bramaban de dolor, y de clemencia. Otro demonio apareció muy cerca de ella, e hizo una respetuosa reverencia._

— _**¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi Lady?**_ _— inquirió el demonio, con profundo respeto hacia su reina._

— _Comiencen con la masacre — ordenó la albina — Niños. Infantes. Ancianos. Mujeres embarazadas... Mátenlos a todos. No quiero que aún uno sólo quede con vida. Y destruyan éste maldito bosque._

— _**Como ordene, Lady Kaguya**_ _— contestó el monstruo, con el mismo respeto —_ _ **¡Ya oyeron a la reina! ¡Acaben con éste lugar!**_ _— ordenó al resto del batallón._

 _Y ante la sonrisa complacida de la Otsutsuki, todos los hombres, demonios, elfos, hadas, Shinobis, entre otros seres comenzaron a matar a todos los aldeanos de Iridia. Los gritos de dolor, agonía, sufrimiento, y PreMortem de los habitantes de Iridia eran como música para los oídos de la reina Kaguya. De igual modo, Kaguya se burlaba atronadoramente del cómo sus dos demonios seguían violando analmente, y con brutalidad, a aquel par de hadas que alguna vez intentaron violarla a ella. Kaguya sonreía fascinada del cómo la sangre caía como un torrente de los esfínteres destrozados de aquellos Silfos. Entre copa y copa, Kaguya se mofaba de ellos, al brindar por las violaciones de aquellas hadas masculinas._

 _Durante cerca de treinta minutos, Kaguya bebió de su amargo vino, mientras contemplaba complacida la masacre del pueblo donde alguna vez creció. No obstante, durante su diversión, una Flecha Ionizada fue disparada en su dirección, por lo que Kaguya se resguardó de aquel ataque con un Campo ElectroMagnético, y cuando el resplandor de aquella flecha se disipó, Kaguya vio a lo lejos a una rubia de ojos ambarinos. La Otsutsuki se reincorporó con pereza, y materializó en su mano una espada corta. Kaguya caminó en dirección a donde la rubia se hallaba, y se detuvo a unos cinco metros de la aludida._

— _Así que por fin la rata sale de si madriguera. ¿Huh? — pronunció oscuramente Kaguya, fulminando con su mirada a Tsunade._

 _La rubia encaró a su hermana menor, sin temor alguno, y se rodeó de su propia aura dorada._

— _Kaguya Otsutsuki — le llamó Tsunade._

 _La princesa de la Luna se extrañó un poco por la forma tan despectiva en que Tsunade le llamó; sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia. Después de todo, no esperaba ninguna clase de tributo de parte de su hermana._

— _Retira a tus hombres de Iridia, y ríndete. No quiero verme obligada a exterminarte — le amenazó Tsunade._

 _Kaguya, sin embargo, sonrió perversamente._

— _Como si pudieras hacerlo, maldita basura — se burló la Otsutsuki — Pero descuida. Te daré una oportunidad de que te luzcas — le contestó la peliblanca._

 _Tsunade incrementó su aura, hasta que una buena porción del bosque de Iridia fue consumida. Kaguya se quedó sonriente en su sitio, aunque tensó el agarre en su arma. Y tan pronto Tsunade terminó de dispersar su aura, su cuerpo ya había adoptado la Regresión Primordial. Tsunade mostraba en su frente el símbolo Lambda, y en sus brazos y costados del rostro unas runas antiguas rojas parpadeaban. Sus alas de avispa se extendieron, y sus uñas mostraron una tonalidad escarlata, además de afilarse un poco. Kaguya, entretanto, enarcó una ceja, y sonrió aún más socarrona. Se imaginaba que su hermana ya había amaestrado la Regresión Primordial._

— _Regresión Lambda. ¿Huh? Interesante — masculló sonriente la Otsutsuki._

— _Kaguya. Ésta es tu última oportunidad. No me tentaré el corazón para eliminarte, si es que así debe ser, por proteger a mi pueblo. Aún si eres mi hermana — sentenció la rubia, tratando de persuadir a Kaguya._

 _La peliblanca jamás borró su sonrisa del rostro._

— _Corrección: Alguna vez fui tu hermana. Ya no lo soy. Ahora, soy Kaguya Otsutsuki. Diosa de Terra — aseveró la albina, posicionándose en su postura de combate — Prepárate a morir, maldita basura. En éste mundo, solamente habrá lugar para dos Senju. Y tú no eres una de ellas._

 _Aquello obviamente implicaba que la peliblanca pensaba eximir la vida de su hija. Y aquello también implicaba que, dentro de sí misma, Kaguya aún poseía instinto maternal._

— _Escucha, Kaguya — le pidió Tsunade — Retira a tus tropas de Iridia, y te prometo que te llevaré ante Sakura. Te doy mi palabra._

— _Tu palabra no vale nada. Y no necesito más de ti. Te haré pagar por la muerte de Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno._

 _Antes de que la Senju mayor tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Kaguya se arrojó con rapidez hacia su hermana, e intentó decapitarla con su espada corta. Tsunade apenas y pudo reaccionar ante el vehemente ataque, pues Kaguya superaba ampliamente su velocidad. Pronto, la rubia arrojó un puñetazo al rostro de la Otsutsuki, aunque la albina fácilmente esquivó aquel golpe. Kaguya reaccionó con una elegante Patada Giratoria Aérea al rostro de su hermana, conectándola con éxito. Tsunade fue derribada al suelo, donde se impactó fuertemente, y fue arrastrada unos metros._

 _La rubia apenas y pudo evadir una espada criogenizada, al rodar unos metros hacia un lado. La espada de Kaguya, cuando se enterró en el pastoso suelo de Iridia, congeló por completo el terreno, dejando impresionada a Tsunade. Kaguya desapareció entre rosas, y reapareció a las espaldas de su hermana. La Otsutsuki blandió velozmente su filosa espada contra la espalda de la rubia, pero Tsunade alcanzó a cubrirse con una Barrera Mágica, antes de que aquella filosa cuchilla la partiera en dos. De inmediato, Tsunade Ionizó su puño, y lo estampó en el suelo, obligando a Kaguya a retroceder unos metros, y aprovechando aquel momento, la Senju mayor se arrojó contra su hermana menor, en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Para desgracia de Tsunade, Kaguya fácilmente evadía cada uno de sus ataques, puesto que la albina no sólo era más rápida, sino que tenía mayor experiencia en combate._

 _Kaguya se rodeó ambas extremidades superiores de diamante, y comenzó a detener los violentos golpes que intentaba asestarle su hermana, mientras ocasionalmente reaccionaba con rápidos mandobles a diversas partes del cuerpo de Tsunade. La Otsutsuki repentinamente detuvo uno de los puñetazos de la rubia, al usar su PsicoQuinesis, y trató de darle una estocada directa al rostro de la exuberante matriarca de Iridia; sin embargo, Tsunade se libró justo a tiempo del hechizo PsicoQuinético, y desvió la cuchilla de la peliblanca. La líder de Iridia por fin pudo golpear a su hermana, con la rodilla, con lo cual la dejó parcialmente aturdida. A continuación, Tsunade golpeó el rostro de Kaguya, con su puño cargado de Iones, por lo que la mandó a volar contra un árbol. No obstante, Kaguya desapareció entre rosas, justo antes de impactar limpiamente contra el enorme tronco de aquella Sequoia. Mientras tanto, Tsunade se sacudió la mano, por el punzante dolor que le provocó el golpear el bello rostro de la albina. Kaguya se mofó de ello._

— _¿Qué pasa, Tsunade? ¿Acaso ésto es todo lo que la actual matriarca de Iridia puede hacer? — le cuestionó con hostilidad y burla Kaguya._

— _Tú... ¿Acaso te protegiste de mi ataque, justo al último momento? — masculló la rubia._

 _Kaguya amplió su sonrisa malévola._

— _No todo es cuestión de fuerza bruta, Tsunade. Más vale ser cabeza de ratón, que cola de león — afirmó la albina — Te la has pasado perdiendo el tiempo con tus privilegios de matriarca, que has olvidado la base del combate: La estrategia._

 _Kaguya se arrojó en un vuelo contra su hermana, quien recuperó su postura de batalla. Sin embargo, antes de que Kaguya atacara a la rubia, ésta desapareció entre rosas, y reapareció entre miles de copias de ella. Tsunade entrecerró su mirada, e incrementó su Espectro Visible, de modo de que pudiera divisar a la auténtica Kaguya, a través de aquellas copias ilusorias. No obstante, una de ellas, a su costado, le golpeó con un elegante Golpe de Empuje, con la mano izquierda, por lo que Tsunade fue arrojada unos metros a lo lejos. Y cuando la rubia se levantó, se quedó con los ojos impresionados._

— _¿Pero qué demo- — masculló la matriarca de las hadas — ¿Cómo es posible?_

— _Aquellas no son réplicas de espejismo, como tampoco son ilusiones. Aquellos son clones auténticos. Lo que se conoce como BarioGénesis — le explicó Kaguya._

 _Y de nueva cuenta, Tsunade se quedó sin habla. Jamás imaginó que su pequeña hermana pudiera manejar magia de tan alto nivel. El control de aura requerido para mutar los Bariones era simplemente imposible. Tan sólo enlazar los Nodos Bariónicos requería de una precisión de Unidad de Planck. Un error de lo más pequeño, y se aniquilaban las Partículas Elementales._

 _Desafortunadamente, aquella impresión le costó caro a Tsunade. Kaguya arrojó cada uno de sus réplicas contra su hermana, quien apenas y pudo contrarrestar el agresivo ataque de la albina, y cuando estaba destrozando las copias de Kaguya, mediante el uso de su tremenda fuerza, Kaguya apareció en una ráfaga de Radiación Luminosa. La peliblanca atacó el hombro derecho de su hermana, y traspasó la carne, hasta atravesar por completo el hombro de la rubia. Tsunade ahogó un grito de dolor, y cayó en una rodilla. Kaguya, entretanto, retorció su espada, y la deslizó hacia el costado izquierdo, destrozándole por completo la piel y carne del hombro de su hermana mayor. Y aún así, Tsunade intentó golpear el vientre de la Otsutsuki, pero Kaguya desvió aquel ataque con su pierna derecha, y reaccionó con una patada al rostro de la exuberante matriarca._

 _Una vez derribada, Kaguya azotó violentamente su pie sobre el pecho de la albina, la cual, severamente lesionada de su hombro derecho, no pudo retirar aquella pesada bota de Kaguya. La albina colocó su espada corta en el cuello de aquella mujer, a la cual alguna vez consideró como sangre de su sangre, y enterró un poco la punta de aquella filosa cuchilla, provocando un ligero corte en el blanquecino cuello de la exuberante hada matriarca, aunque no lo suficiente para que fuese letal._

— _Ha llegado tu hora, maldita perra sarnosa — masculló Kaguya, con absoluto odio — Por fin te haré pagar todo lo que me debes._

— _Kagu-chan... Espera... ¡Ugh!_

— _Te advertí que no me volvieras a llamar de ése modo — gruñó agresivamente la Otsutsuki, presionando aún más fuerte sobre el abdomen de la rubia._

— _Por favor... No hagas ésto... Aún podemos arreglarlo todo... Podemos traer a Sakura de vuelta... Y podemos volver a vivir como una familia... Si es que tú estás dispuesta a ello... — articuló Tsunade, entre su dolor._

— _Llegas diez años tarde, Tsunade — rebatió Kaguya — Ahora, ¡Prepárate a morir!_

 _Kaguya alzó su espada un poco, dispuesta a empalar el cuello de Tsunade con la punta de su filosa hoja que tenía empuñada en la mano. Sin embargo, justo en aquel momento, una Flecha Ionizada y una MagnetoEstrella fueron disparadas en dirección de la albina, con una impresionante velocidad, logrando que Kaguya tuviese que desaparecer, antes de que impactaran aquellos ataques contra su cuerpo._

 _Cuando Kaguya reapareció entre rosas, la albina se dio cuenta de que la herida Tsunade ahora estaba rodeada de las Arcanas Elementales, así como de las dos deidades de Terra: Gaia y Theia. Kaguya chasqueó la lengua, y tensó su mandíbula. Ahora, las cosas se le habían complicado. Por el momento, no podría enfrentar enteramente a las Arcanas Elementales, así como a Gaia y Theia. Terra no era un lugar lo suficientemente resistente como para poder soportar una catastrófica pelea entre ella y las deidades de Terra. No si quería preservar el planeta, donde su reino de Wintersun existía._

— _¿Llamando a tus amigos para auxiliarte? — siseó Kaguya._

 _Tsunade no pudo ni contestar. El dolor en su vientre y su hombro eran muy agudos. Theia miró tristemente a su discípula, y se encaminó hacia ella._

— _Kaguya-hime — habló la pelinegra — No sabe lo afligida que me encuentro de verla en lo que se ha convertido._

 _La princesa de la Luna soltó un monosílabo, y se reacomodó su largo cabello. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había imaginado aquel escenario. Poco realmente le importaba lo que otras personas realmente pensaran sobre su actual persona._

— _Le agradezco su consternación, maestra Theia, pero no la necesito — declaró fríamente la albina — Yo dejé de ser un hada, el día en que salí de Iridia. Ahora, soy la legítima diosa de todo Terra, diosa sobre dioses. Y nadie me detendrá. Ni siquiera usted, Lady Theia._

— _Kaguya-hime — le habló Adnia, la Arcana del Viento — Por favor. Le suplico se detenga. No quiero tener que lastimarle. Se lo suplico, por el tiempo que pasamos juntas, como maestra y discípula._

 _Kaguya sonrió._

— _Por el contrario, maestra Adnia. Es usted la que debería unirse a mí. Ahora, usted es la discípula, y yo soy la mentora — exclamó con soberbia la Otsutsuki — Es usted quien debería obedecer a su diosa._

— _Princesa Kaguya. Por favor, reconsidérelo. No todo está perdido — le pidió Gladia, la Arcana del Fuego._

— _Puede que sea cierto, pero yo no tengo interés alguno en frenar mi invasión. Iridia solamente es una piedra en el zapato — repeló la albina — Muy pronto, Terra entero caerá a mis pies, al igual que todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino — aseveró con frialdad — ¡Basta de plática! ¡Hoy morirá Iridia!_

 _Kaguya se rodeó de su aura dorada, y la elevó a niveles masivos, hasta que aquel resplandor traspasó a la ExoPausa de Terra, dejando completamente anonadados a Tsunade y el resto. Kaguya voló hacia el cielo, con un resplandor dorado, y extendió sus alas de ángel. De inmediato, la albina formó su aura a modo circular perfecto, y extendió a los costados sus brazos. Un temblor calamitoso sacudió el planeta entero, y Géiseres de agua se levantaron a un kilómetro de altura. Igualmente, un fuerte calor, proveniente de la masiva energía de Kaguya, incrementó la temperatura ambiental, hasta más allá de los cincuenta grados centígrados._

— _¡Desaparezcan para siempre! — bramó Kaguya, desde lo alto._

 _Kaguya juntó ambos brazos, en dirección hacia el bosque de Iridia. De aquella enorme esfera, que era el aura de Kaguya, un poderoso orbe de Radiación Gamma, y del tamaño de unos cien metros de diámetro, fue disparado en dirección del hogar de las ninfas. Tsunade y las demás ninfas se quedaron heladas en su sitio. Aquella enorme esfera se aproximaba relativamente lento; sin embargo, consumía progresivamente todo lo que entraba en contacto con él._

 _Al final, aquella enorme esfera colisionó con la enorme extensión ocupada por el bosque de Iridia. La explosión generada por el ataque se extendió por encima de la Exósfera de Terra, y la Longitud de Onda de la Onda de Choque se dispersó por cientos de miles de kilómetros a la redonda, devastando completamente toda la extensión de tierra de las áreas circundantes a Iridia. La energía calorífica superó el trillón de grados centígrados, y vaporizó enteramente todo lo que tenía contacto con aquella enorme Onda Expansiva, hasta que no quedara más que una pila de cenizas y Magma hirviente._

 _Desde lo alto, Kaguya soltó una malévola risotada, totalmente satisfecha de la enorme destrucción que generó su poderoso ataque. Finalmente, había reducido el lugar donde nació, se crió, creció, y del cual fue expulsada a la nada. Su venganza finalmente estaba completa._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Cuatro años pasaron desde que Kaguya redujo a la nada el Reino de Iridia. Actualmente, Kaguya ya había devastado enteramente el Continente del Viento. El día de ayer, Kaguya mandó a ejecutar a Rasa, el emperador del anteriormente mencionado continente, y mandó a embalsamar la cabeza decapitada de aquel emperador. Realmente, no había muchas razones por las cuales Kaguya quisiese preservar la cabeza de aquel emperador. Sin embargo, optó por añadirla a su colección de "trofeos", como le solía llamar a las testas cercenadas de los Cuatro Grandes Reyes de Terra. No quería que la Urna del Viento quedara vacía. Ella hubiese preferido tener la cabeza del feudal del Remolino, pero lo encontraron muerto y descuartizado, al grado de que solamente hallaron una pila de vísceras de aquel tirano feudal._

 _Kaguya se sentó en una silla, en lo alto de la sala de trofeos. Kaguya examinó una urna vacía, justo al lado de su elegante asiento. Había preparado aquella vitrina especialmente para su hermana, Tsunade. Sin embargo, aquel día que destruyó Iridia completo, supuso que Tsunade fue exterminada junto con el bosque mágico de las hadas. No había rastro alguno de los sobrevivientes de Iridia. Y a hoy día, tras haber destruido por completo el Continente del Viento, Kaguya había puesto una recompensa por hallar a su única hija._

 _Ya habían pasado diez años, desde que ella dejó en manos de la ahora difunta Mebuki Haruno a Sakura, y desde que se había transformado en la reina demonio conocida como Kaguya Otsutsuki. Por supuesto, sus planes de extensión territorial no habían acabado, pues aún quedaban algunos otros cuántos continentes menores en Terra, pero, por ahora, Kaguya se estaba tomando unas "vacaciones", y organizando la nueva división política de los territorios que ya había conquistado. Además, la captura de su hija era ahora lo más importante._

 _Kaguya miró nostálgicamente toda aquella enorme habitación. Anteriormente, aquella sala de trofeos servía como la habitación donde ella descansaba, cuando aún vivía la familia Uchiha, pero a la muerte de ellos, y la subsecuente usurpación de parte del asesinado Gouki Otsutsuki, patriarca del Clan, Kaguya decidió reconstruir su palacio, con un toque más oscuro y frío. Tal y como era su corazón, alma, y espíritu en ése momento._

 _Kaguya salió de aquella sala de trofeos, una vez que acabó con una botella de vino. La Otsutsuki estuvo a punto de ir a su palco favorito, a seguir bebiendo Cabernet Sauvignon, pero uno de sus hombres le interrumpió. Éste era un pelirrojo de ojos color sangre, con cabello hasta el mentón, y vestido completamente de negro. Su mirada era fría y sádica, y además portaba un aura tan malévola que intimidaría a cualquiera; sin embargo, Kaguya era aún peor, así que realmente no se vio afectada por ello._

— _Mi señora. Tenemos invasores en Wintersun — exclamó algo agitado el pelirrojo._

 _Kaguya resopló fastidiada. No era la primera vez que intentaban derrocarla de su oscuro mandato. Seguramente se trataba de otro intento de golpe de estado, por parte de los aldeanos de Wintersun, o algún otro invasor de sus enemigos. Recién tenía un tiempo de descanso, y ahora tenía que lidiar con éso. Kaguya observó fríamente al Uzumaki, y se encaminó hacia el mismo._

— _¿Sabes de quienes se tratan? — le preguntó hastiada la reina._

— _No hemos identificado aún al comandante del asalto. Sin embargo, parecen ser un grupo de hadas — aludió Nagato._

— _¿Hadas? Debo suponer que se tratan de soldados de Antares — trató de rememorar la peliblanca — Como sea. Prepara dos batallones, y a los Hechiceros de la Magia Oscura. No tengo deseos de estar perdiendo el tiempo con idioteces. Yo misma iré al frente de batalla._

— _Como ordene, mi Lady — concluyó Nagato, antes de desaparecer en un pentagrama._

 _Y tan sólo algunas horas le tomó a la temible reina Otsutsuki para destruir por completo a los beligerantes enemigos que le atacaban. No se hallaron pruebas algunas de que alguno de los pocos pueblos de hadas que aún restaban fueran los perpetradores del ataque sorpresa a Wintersun. Por ahora, Kaguya dejaría de lado aquel asunto, pese a que designó a los Hyūga para hallar a los que planearon aquella emboscada. La verdad es que se había sentido bastante estresada últimamente, con todo ello de la recién destrucción y sitiamiento del Continente del Viento. El segundo mayor, después del Fuego._

 _Por fin, Kaguya ahora se había sentado en su palco favorito. Una de sus tantas botellas de vino Cabernet Sauvignon le fue traída a la pequeña mesa. Su sirviente, en éste caso un Gnomo, constantemente le servía en una elegante copa de vino, con adornos de perlas. El clima de aquel día era bastante bueno, con un Sol radiante, y escasas nubes en los cielos. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo de descanso para Kaguya sería pasajero, ya que dos de sus sirvientes se interpusieron en su visión._

 _Éstos traían a una persona encapuchada, con un par de grilletes en las manos. Kaguya se quedó en su sitio, aunque tenía una mueca de molestia e irritación. ¿Cuándo la dejarían descansar? Se preguntó la reina._

— _¿Alguna razón para que interrumpan mi descanso? Si no me dan una respuesta convincente, los mataré a todos — les amenazó la Otsutsuki._

 _Aquellos dos sirvientes, un enmascarado de ojos de demonio, y un pelirrojo de ojos color sangre hicieron una respetuosa reverencia a su reina._

— _Lady Kaguya — le habló respetuosamente el enmascarado — Traemos consigo al perpetrador de la invasión de Wintersun._

 _Kaguya arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo es que habían dado tan rápido con su captura? Apenas hace unas horas que ella frenó la emboscada a su reino, y ahora resulta que sus hombres lograron atrapar al causante del asalto a Wintersun. Aún así, no le dio mayor importancia. Si realmente se trataba del perpetrador del asalto a su reino, se aseguraría de hacerle sufrir, hasta que desee la muerte._

— _Bien. Muéstrate — le ordenó al encapuchado._

 _Los hombres de Kaguya retiraron bruscamente la capucha del prisionero que llevaban arrestado, dejando ver a una bella y exuberante pelirrubia. Kaguya se quedó impresionada de ver a su aparentemente difunta hermana. Se supone que había destruido por completo Iridia, y a Tsunade junto con ello, pero pronto rememoró que las Arcanas Elementales, así como Gaia y Theia, se hallaban con ella, por tanto Kaguya chasqueó la lengua. Debió haberse asegurado de exterminarlas primero, antes de intentar destruir la aldea de las hadas._

— _Tsk. Con que aún sigues con vida — masculló la Otsutsuki._

 _Tsunade detonó su aura, y extendió sus brazos a los costados. De sus manos, una enorme cantidad de energía salió disparada, en forma de Jets de Radiación Gamma, y vaporizó por completo a los soldados de Kaguya, exceptuando a los mejores hombres de la albina. La peliblanca no movió un sólo músculo. Kaguya, en cambio, vio cómo su hermana eliminaba progresivamente a sus soldados, con numerosos disparos de Energía Gamma, y diversas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que acabó con todos sus sirvientes._

 _Aún así, pronto aparecieron más demonios, para luchar contra la rubia. No obstante, Kaguya levantó su mano izquierda, y también se levantó de su asiento. Kaguya fulminó con su mirada a su única hermana. Aquel mismo día, terminaría con lo que debió haber hecho hace varios años atrás._

— _¡Alto ahí! — ordenó la Otsutsuki a sus hombres, quienes intentaban acometer contra la rubia — ¡Nadie atacará a ésta bruja!_

 _Kaguya desapareció entre rosas, y reapareció a unos cinco metros de distancia de la matriarca del ahora extinto pueblo de Iridia._

— _Yo me encargaré de ella — masculló la temible reina de Wintersun._

 _Tsunade expandió su aura, y la elevó al máximo. Kaguya, mas sin en cambio, levantó su mano, ordenándole a su hermana detenerse. Tsunade se extrañó un poco, pero obedeció la orden de la peliblanca._

— _No pelearé aquí contigo. No permitiré que destruyas mi palacio, ni mi reino — dijo la reina de Wintersun._

 _Kaguya creó un destello bastante intenso, el cual obligó a Tsunade a cubrirse su mirada. Y cuando éste se desvaneció, ambas ahora se hallaban en un terreno baldío, específicamente hablando, en un terreno baldío y con bajas temperaturas. Tsunade se retiró por fin el brazo de su mirada, y observó los alrededores. Kaguya había usado un Agujero de Gusano, para trasladarlas fuera de las proximidades de Terra. Seguramente, se hallaban en alguna dimensión alterna a alguna de las tantas galaxias del Cosmos._

— _Por última vez, Kaguya — habló Tsunade, una vez que encaró a su hermana — No deseo luchar contigo._

— _¿Acaso pretendes decir que el asalto a Wintersun fue solamente una obra teatral? — se burló la albina, con una sonrisa socarrona._

 _Tsunade tensó los puños._

— _Kaguya. Lo único que deseo es que termines con toda esta guerra. Haré lo que sea, con tal de que ya no perjudiques a más gente. Ya ha habido muchos muertos a causa de ello._

— _Si no me convenciste de detener la guerra, hace cinco años, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo lograrás ahora? — espetó Kaguya — Ahora, tengo al mundo en la palma de mi mano. Y estoy a unos pasos de tomar el Universo como mi reino. ¿Por qué motivo desistiría de conquistar el Cosmos Entero?_

— _Porque tu hija te espera — rebatió la rubia — Porque Sakura está allá afuera. Porque ella terminaría afectada al ver que el mundo donde ella vive está hecho un completo desastre. Porque sé que ella se sentiría destrozada de saber que su madre se ha convertido en un auténtico demonio. Porque no puedes forzar a las personas a aceptarte, Kaguya._

 _Tsunade ciertamente tocó un punto bajo en su hermana, juzgando por el rostro de la albina; sin embargo, la Otsutsuki jamás mostró debilidad._

— _Poco realmente me interesa la opinión de los demás. Me respeten o no, es totalmente irrelevante para mí. Aquel que no se someta a mi voluntad, será ejecutado. Así de simple — sentenció la Otsutsuki — Y en cuanto a Sakura, una vez que la halle, también le enseñaré a respetarme._

— _¿Y crees que lo hará voluntariamente? ¿Realmente crees que puedes forzarla a aceptarte? Y lo más importante, ¿Realmente crees que puedes obligarla a quererte? — le cuestionó desafiante la Senju mayor a la menor._

 _Kaguya se quedó muda unos segundos. Era más que obvio que no. Seguramente, Sakura le odiaría al tan sólo verla, pero era un mal necesario por un bien aún más grande. Si Kaguya era disuadida en dejar abandonado su plan Nueva Era, el mundo jamás tendría el cambio que tanto necesita. La evolución de las especies no podía venir por sí sola. La evolución de la mente humana tenía que venir a través de la revolución. Era la única manera de realmente prevenir la extinción de la progresión._

— _Seguramente no, pero éso tampoco importa. Ya hallaré la manera de que me respete — pronunció solemne la Otsutsuki._

— _Y si no lo hace, ¿Qué harás? ¿Vas a matarla? ¿Como un auténtico cordero de sacrificio? — insistió Tsunade, alzando un poco la voz._

 _¿Matarla? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Qué clase de persona creía que era ella?! ¡Ella jamás se atrevería a atentar contra la vida de su hermosa hija!_

— _Kaguya — le llamó la hada matriarca, ya un poco más calmada — No tienes que hacer ésto. Simplemente renuncia a todo. Deja atrás tu ambición, y vuelve con nosotros. Sakura te espera._

— _Y también el podrido consejo lo hace — siseó Kaguya._

— _Ellos ya no están en Iridia. Ya lo sabes — aclaró Tsunade._

— _¿Y qué si no están presencialmente? Sus ideales e influencia siguen presentes. Siempre habrá quienes desprecien a nuestro Clan. Tú simplemente te encierras en un mundo de fantasía, pero te aseguro que a tus espaldas te apuñalan — espetó la reina de Wintersun._

— _¡A quién diablos le importa lo que piensen los demás! ¡Siempre habrá alguien que nos critique! ¡No puedes vivir para llenar las expectativas de los demás, Kaguya! — gritó Tsunade, volviéndose a enfurecer — ¡Terra no tiene la culpa de las acciones de unos cuantos! ¡Date cuenta de una maldita vez!_

 _Kaguya sonrió malévola._

— _Ésto ya no se trata de venganza, Tsunade — enunció oscura la albina, sorprendiendo a la rubia — Ya dejé atrás todo éso de la venganza._

— _Entonces, ¡¿Por qué sigues invadiendo territorios?! ¡¿Por qué sigues financiando la Gran Guerra?! — bramó la líder de Iridia._

— _¿Acaso no es obvio? Porque lo quiero todo para mí — aseguró la albina — Porque Terra fue creado para que yo lo gobernara. Porque todo lo que existe en éste mundo, fue creado para que me alabe. Para la gloria de mi presencia._

 _Tsunade se sintió cada vez más irritada. Era increíble lo ambiciosa que Kaguya se había vuelto. Ya ni siquiera se trataba de odio contra Iridia, no al menos de manera directa. Ahora, todo se trataba de dinero y poder. Como toda una buena monarca._

— _¿Acaso me estás diciendo que toda ésta estúpida guerra la financiaste por tus intereses particulares? — masculló la ojiámbar mayor — ¡¿Acaso todo lo hiciste por tu sed de poder y ambición?!_

— _Realmente eres así de estúpida, ¿Huh? — se burló Kaguya — Desde hace muchos años, todo dejó de ser mi venganza en contra de Iridia, y en tu contra. De hecho, olvidé por completo el hecho de que me ignoraste, cuando más necesitaba de tu apoyo. Todo lo había olvidado..._

 _Kaguya se dio la vuelta, y encaró el horizonte._

— _Sin embargo, después enviaste a Kizashi y a Mebuki a sus muertes, y por ello decidí que destruiría Iridia por completo — aludió la princesa de la Luna — Cuando vi morir a Mebuki, odié a Iridia de nuevo. Y te odié aún más de lo que de por sí te detesto._

 _Para Tsunade, aquello fue como una puñalada a su corazón. No importaba en qué se había convertido Kaguya. Aún pese a todas las circunstancias, Kaguya seguía siendo su pequeña hermana. Pero de pronto, Tsunade reaccionó ante el enunciado de la albina. ¿Acaso había mencionado que ella les envió a sus muertes?_

— _Un momento... — musitó la voluptuosa matriarca — ¿Enviarlos a sus muertes? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — cuestionó._

 _Kaguya se volvió a su hermana mayor, y clavó sus orbes ambarinos en los de ella._

— _Deja de hacerte la estúpida, Tsunade. Ambas sabemos que fuiste tú quien envió a Kizashi a combate, y probablemente también a Mebuki. No pretendas hacerte la desentendida — escupió la Otsutsuki, con la voz criogenizante._

— _¡Yo jamás hice éso! ¡Yo nunca enlisté a Kizashi en el cuerpo de infantería de Iridia! ¡De hecho, jamás me enteré de que había abandonado Iridia, sino hasta que trajeron su cuerpo sin vida! — atestiguó Tsunade — ¡Tampoco supe que Mebuki había partido de Iridia!_

 _Kaguya sin duda se quedó asombrada de la firme respuesta de Tsunade. Y haciendo algo de memoria, recordó que a Kizashi le hallaron con una herida a la altura del corazón, provocada por la quemadura de Radiación Eléctrica, y a Mebuki con la misma herida en el vientre. Pero lo extraño del caso es que aquel tipo de herida no era provocada por Iones comunes. Aquellas lesiones no sanaban, tal y como aquella vez que Kaguya halló a Mikoto Uchiha malherida en las afueras del Palacio de Wintersun. Aquellas heridas habían sido perpetradas por alguna clase de hechizo ParaNormal._

— _Como sea. De cualquier manera, tú eres parcialmente responsable de la muerte de los Haruno, y el que mi hija ahora esté extraviada — endilgó la Otsutsuki — Y por ésa misma razón, te mereces mi castigo divino: La Muerte._

 _Tsunade se tensó, pero mantuvo lo mejor que pudo su temple impasivo. La persona que tenía frente a ella no era su pequeña y adorada hermana. Aquella persona era un verdadero demonio, y debía ser juzgado de ése modo._

— _Si ésas son tus últimas palabras — masculló la rubia — Entonces no queda nada más que hacer. Me encargaré de eliminarte. Es mejor que mueras, a que conviertas éste planeta en una pesadilla._

 _Tsunade se rodeó de su aura dorada, y la elevó lo más que podía. Su cabello creció hasta la cadera. Sus uñas aumentaron unos dos centímetros, y se afilaron. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color escarlata claro. Sus pómulos y brazos mostraron unas runas antiguas. Sus alas de avispa se extendieron, y brillaron como auténtico oro. Por último, el sello en su frente se transformó en el símbolo lambda. Y con un grito corto, pero estruendoso, Tsunade detonó su enorme aura, la cual viajó aproximadamente un año luz._

 _Kaguya, durante el impresionante espectáculo de poder de su hermana, jamás mostró temor alguno, o asombro mínimo, simplemente se mantuvo expectante del tremendo poder de Tsunade, y ni siquiera se asombró cuando vio como la temperatura de aquel terreno baldío se había incrementado por encima de los cincuenta grados centígrados. Apenas y se cubrió la mirada, del enorme resplandor dorado que encegueció temporalmente su perspectiva, y cuando vio completamente transformada a su hermana, Kaguya simplemente sonrió malévola._

— _Oh. Veo que has logrado dominar completamente la Regresión Primordial — enunció calmadamente Kaguya — Sin duda, eres digna de ser llamada la_ _ **Legendaria Amazona**_ _._

 _Kaguya, por su parte, únicamente extendió sus alas de ángel, y se rodeó a sí misma con su aura, también dorada. La diferencia era que, a pesar de aún no poseer el Sello Primordial en su frente, Kaguya fácilmente igualaba los poderes de su hermana. Por ésa misma razón, Tsunade se quedó anonadada del tremendo poder de la albina. Un terremoto catastrófico sacudió por completo aquel desértico terreno, donde ambas se hallaban, y varias porciones de tierra saltaron a los aires. La temperatura del sitio fácilmente se elevó por encima de los cien grados centígrados, y el cielo cambió a una tonalidad escarlata intenso._

 _Con una detonación final, Kaguya expulsó su supermasiva aura a los alrededores. La Onda de Choque de su aura viajó un MegaPársec entero, y devoró todo lo que se le cruzaba en su camino. Y cuando la brutal energía se disipó, Kaguya ya estaba rodeada de una enorme aura danzante de al menos diez metros a su redonda. Tsunade no se podía creer que su hermana fácilmente igualaba sus poderes, con todo y su Regresión Lambda._

" _Maldición... ¿Cómo es posible ésto...?" se dijo para sí misma la rubia._

— _Entonces, ¿Estás lista para morir, hermana? — siseó la Otsutsuki._

 _Tsunade se armó de valor, y aumentó hasta el máximo sus energías. Y cuando su aura se amplió a unos veinte metros, la rubia se arrojó en un poderoso puñetazo contra la albina. Kaguya desapareció entre rosas, y reapareció a un costado de su hermana. Cuando Tsunade intentó golpear su rostro, Kaguya reaccionó con una patada a la cabeza de su hermana, y al haber rodeado su extremidad con Osmio, Tsunade salió volando contra lo lejos._

 _La rubia se reincorporó de inmediato, y desapareció entre margaritas. Pronto, la matriarca de Iridia reapareció frente a su hermana, y le atacó con una patada cargada de Radiación Ionizante, pero Kaguya se apartó de un salto. El golpe de la Senju mayor destrozó por completo el suelo, y levantó una ola de energía hasta lo alto del cielo. Kaguya, entretanto, materializó en sus manos una Estrella de Neutrones, a la cual rodeó de su Elemento Fuego, y la arrojó en contra de su hermana._

 _Tsunade vio las intenciones de la peliblanca, y también formó un Púlsar de AntiMateria. Ambas Estrellas Colapsadas colisionaron la una contra la otra, y produjeron una explosión mayor a un Año Luz. De entre aquella energía, Tsunade emergió agresivamente, y se lanzó contra la albina en una patada, aunque la Otsutsuki la desvió con su mano, y acometió con un asalto cuerpo a cuerpo contra la rubia. Ambas demostraron ser ampliamente habilidosas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y de hecho Tsunade se sorprendió de las impresionantes habilidades en Wushu de su hermana. Quizá no igualaba a los monjes guerreros Shaolin, pero al menos se defendía bastante bien._

 _Aún así, Tsunade le iba a demostrar por qué era conocida como la Legendaria Amazona. La rubia incrementó aún más su aura, y comenzó a soltar veloces puños y patadas semi-acrobáticas en contra de la princesa de la Luna. No obstante, Kaguya fácilmente evadía cada ataque, y reaccionaba con algunos golpes. Tsunade, para fastidio de la Otsutsuki, fácilmente enduraba los poderosos golpes de la albina, aunque muchos de ellos causaban lesiones considerables._

 _Kaguya dio un acrobático salto hacia su derecha, y arrojó una Patada Remolino contra Tsunade, pero la rubia se inclinó un poco, y reaccionó con una Patada Giratoria a cuerpo de su hermana. Kaguya recibió aquella poderosa patada, y salió volando unos metros, aunque pronto desapareció entre rosas, y reapareció frente a Tsunade. La albina ya tenía formadas dos cuchillas de filo de diamante, y se arrojó contra el pecho de la rubia. La matriarca de Iridia apenas y pudo crear dos escudos de diamante, con los cuales paraba constantemente los vehementes ataques de aquellas filosas cuchillas que había materializado la Otsutsuki._

 _Kaguya aprovechó un forcejeo entre ambas para asestar una Patada Trasera al vientre de la princesa del Sol. En un instante, Kaguya rodeó sus manos de Osmio, y voló en dirección de Tsunade. Al llegar ante ésta, Kaguya soltó un Golpe de Empuje contra la pelirrubia, y reapareció a sus espaldas para usar su Elemento Tierra, y elevarla a los cielos. De inmediato, Kaguya formó su arco de batalla, y disparó una pequeña MagnetoEstrella, infusionada con Iones. La Estrella Colapsada viajó a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, y colisionó contra el cuerpo de la rubia, quien gritó del tremendo dolor que le provocó aquella explosión de energía._

 _Pero cuando Kaguya estaba a punto de desaparecer su dorada aura, una enorme explosión llamó su atención, y repentinamente un poderoso puñetazo golpeó su rostro, haciéndole ahogar un grito de dolor. Kaguya salió expedida por los aires, y chocó contra una colosal roca de kilómetros de diámetro. Tras unos largos segundos, un enorme pilar de Radiación Gamma salió disparado desde lo profundo de aquel desértico terreno, y se elevó hasta más allá de cientos de miles de kilómetros de altura. Y de aquel cilíndrico Jet de Energía Gamma, Kaguya se dejó ver. La Otsutsuki tenía un fuerte impacto en su mejilla, y su boca sangraba como una cascada. Kaguya se tocó la mandíbula, y palpó suavemente su mentón. Aquel golpe le había destrozado la mandíbula, y le había pulverizado los músculos de su quijada; sin embargo, la albina utilizó sus poderes de Clériga para restaurar a su totalidad sus lesiones._

 _Kaguya, una vez que sanó por completo aquella terrible herida, clavó sus heladores ámbares en los de su hermana. La rubia tenía una quemadura considerable en su espalda, y hasta un poco de su cabello se chamuscó con aquella MagnetoEstrella que creó la ninfa de cabello de nieve, pero fuera de ello parecía que aquella herida no había mermado completamente sus energías. Parecía como si recién hubiese iniciado la pelea._

 _Algo fastidiada, Kaguya se rodeó de nueva cuenta con su aura, e infusionó de Elemento Viento sus energías. Con un corto grito, Kaguya blandió su mano derecha hacia su esquina superior izquierda, con lo cual arrojó un enorme viento cortante, a una velocidad superior a la Constante de la Luz. Tsunade lo evadió con algo de complicaciones, y reaccionó con un sin fin de pequeñas Estrellas de Neutrones de AntiMateria, pese a que Kaguya fácilmente las esquivaba. Cuando Kaguya reapareció a lo lejos, ya tenía a sus costados dos enormes Quásares Ionizados, formados con un Disco de Acrecimiento. Kaguya expandió a niveles masivos aquel par de Estrellas Negras, y aumentó el Disco de Acreción que les circundaba, hasta que la energía que desprendían opacaba totalmente la perpetra oscuridad de aquellos Agujeros Negros._

 _Tsunade, sin embargo, tampoco se quedó atrás. La rubia materializó un par de enormes Agujeros Negros, hechos de AntiMateria, y los Ionizó con su aura. A diferencia de los de Kaguya, sus Estrellas Colapsadas estaban rodeadas de un Campo ElectroMagnético, y tenían una tonalidad ligeramente azulada. Ambas colocaron los Remanentes Estelares a sus costados, y los energizaron lo más que pudieron, y finalmente, Kaguya y Tsunade arrojaron los enormes Quásares contra los de su rival._

 _Los gigantescos Agujeros Negros se fusionaron en dos pares, y chocaron de frente, liberando una cantidad enorme de energía. Sin embargo, gracias al perfecto control de la materia y energía de parte de ambas hadas, las Estrellas Colapsadas se mantuvieron íntegras. Por ello, actualmente se empujaban la una contra la otra, en un duelo de auténticos monstruos galácticos._

 _Kaguya y Tsunade energizaron lo más que pudieron sus enormes Quásares, con el fin de que abrumara al de su adversario. Todo se decidiría en quién tendría la mayor cantidad de aura, y quién podría hacer el mejor control de sus auras. Un sólo error de parte de cualquiera, y aquel par de Remanentes Estelares explotarían con una cantidad inimaginable energía, y si alguna de ellas quedaba atrapada dentro de la explosión, no quedarían ni sus restos. Tan sólo una pila de Partículas._

 _Desde muy lejos, lo único que se podía apreciar era dos enormes Agujeros Negros, de un Año Luz de diámetro, y dos gigantescas auras doradas, las cuales brillaban como auténticas HyperGigantes Azules. Además de todo, las auras de ambas hadas producían tremendos terremotos a niveles galácticos, así como provocaban que enormes trozos de tierra saltaran a los aires. El cielo también se había coloreado de un azul eléctrico, y millones de rayos constantemente caían en el terreno baldío de aquella dimensión, destruyendo enteramente el de por sí devastado suelo arenoso. Por supuesto, ambas auras de las ninfas las protegían de los poderosos fenómenos meteorológicos que producían tanto sus propias energías, como aquel par de monstruosos Quásares._

 _Con un último incremento de energía, Kaguya y Tsunade expandieron los Remanentes Estelares a niveles SuperMasivos, y cubrieron aproximadamente un MegaPársec de diámetro en sus visiones. Un chillido agudo se escuchó de aquel Jet de Energía Gamma que expedían ambos Quásares, y el chorro de poder se expandió a miles de Años Luz de forma horizontal, convirtiendo el Quásar en un Blazar*. De pronto, aquel par de enormes Remanentes Estelares se comenzaron a fusionar en uno solo, impactando a ambas hadas. Y cuando por fin se infusionaron, se transformó en un Agujero Negro Binario*. Lo peor de todo, es que aquel Agujero Negro Binario ahora comenzó a girar a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, y con ello también aquel poderoso Jet de Radiación Gamma. Progresivamente, aquella dimensión fue atacada por el Jet giratorio de aquel UltraMasivo Quásar, y fue periódicamente desmantelado. Ambas hadas sintieron el poderoso Tirón Gravitacional que creó aquel monstruoso Remanente Estelar, por lo que se vieron obligadas a rodearse de un Campo ElectroMagnético._

 _Pero, para desgracia de ambas, aquel gigantesco Quásar no se quedó ahí. De pronto, aquel monstruo galáctico se expandió hasta valores inimaginables, y devoró en su Horizonte de Sucesos toda la materia y energía que llegaba a tener contacto con él. Y cuando ambas hadas finalmente se alejaron, a una distancia mayor al del Complejo de SuperCúmulos de Piscis-Cetus, el Agujero Negro Binario explotó completamente. La energía desprendida era casi equiparable al del Big Bang, o cuando menos de al menos una cuarta parte de aquella explosión que dio origen a toda la Creación._

 _Cuando la tremenda energía desapareció, el suelo de aquella dimensión estaba electrificado, llameante, y corría agua HyperCalentada, a más de tres millones de grados. En aquel mismo terreno demolido, y gracias a la gravedad tan brutal, así como la presión atmosférica tan fuerte, una gruesa capa de hielo se mantenía firme, debajo de todo aquel desastre. Y ahí mismo, en una porción relativamente segura del desastroso terreno, Tsunade y Kaguya se hallaban semi inconscientes. Sus ropas estaban severamente dañadas, y sus pieles tenían una inmensa cantidad de quemaduras de hasta tercer grado. Igualmente, muchas heridas sangrantes, aunque no profundas ni letales, se asomaban por sus blanquecinas pieles._

 _Tsunade fue la primera en incorporarse, con algo de complicaciones, y en empezar a curar sus terribles lesiones en su piel. Kaguya también se incorporó al cabo de un tiempo, y se limpió la sangre que tenía en su frente, pero, a comparación de su hermana, la albina incrementó de nuevo su aura, e ignoró totalmente el dolor que le producía el que el calor de sus energías entraran en contacto con sus sangrantes lesiones._

 _Aquel fluido rojo que barnizaba la piel de Kaguya se evaporó, cuando la princesa de la Luna la incineró con su aura, y se desvaneció en humo. Kaguya se rodeó de su Elemento Agua, formando una burbuja circular enorme de manto acuífero alrededor de su cuerpo, y lo giró a cientos de miles de millones de revoluciones por minuto. Kaguya usó sus alas de ángel para levitar a unos diez metros de altura, y se mantuvo suspendida en el aire. De inmediato, Kaguya extendió su mano derecha, en dirección al de la figura de la rubia, y arrojó un poderoso orbe de agua Ionizada contra Tsunade. Y ésta al ver que Kaguya le había disparado aquella gigantesca esfera de agua, probablemente hirviente, pronto detuvo su tratamiento médico, y creó una esfera similar, pero ésta estaba hecha de fuego._

 _Ambas esferas colisionaron, y detonaron con una potente explosión, al estar Ionizadas; sin embargo, no fue equiparable al del enorme Quásar de hace unos minutos. Tsunade aprovechó aquel destello, para ampliar su aura, y para arrojarse contra su aún levitante hermana. No obstante, Kaguya ya le esperaba, con su cuerpo rodeado de un enorme Gólem, hecho de diamante, y con los puños, rodillas, piernas, y pies rodeados de Osmio. Aún así, Tsunade soltó un Puñetazo Ionizado contra el torso de aquel coloso que creó la albina._

 _No obstante, para infortunio de la rubia, Kaguya rápidamente hizo que el gigante bloqueara el ataque de su hermana, usando sus poderes PsicoQuinéticos, y su perfecto control del Elemento Tierra. Kaguya reaccionó con un rápido derechazo de su Gólem, contra el cuerpo de la Senju, aunque la matriarca de Iridia lo bloqueó con su antebrazo, y haciendo uso de su colosal fuerza. Aún así, Kaguya hizo que el monstruo de diamante que controlaba le diera una patada giratoria a la rubia, con lo cual finalmente pudo abrumar a la exuberante princesa del Sol. Y dado que Kaguya lograba que su Gólem se moviera a velocidades impresionantes, Tsunade recibió de lleno el ataque, y salió expedida al horizonte._

 _En una fracción de segundo, Kaguya, junto con su enorme Gólem, desapareció, y reapareció a unos metros de las espaldas de Tsunade, pero cuando Kaguya hizo un ademán de golpear a su hermana, la rubia dio una voltereta en su viaje por los aires, y acometió contra el enorme Gólem de la albina, y con ello golpeó violentamente la caja torácica del gigantesco monstruo. Ahora fue el turno de Kaguya de salir volando, aunque pronto se recompuso, y cuando lo hizo ya tenía a Tsunade frente a ella._

 _Tsunade se rodeó de Iones en su puño, pero los transformó en AntiMateria, y empezó con un agresivo asalto al coloso creado por su hermana. Mas sin en cambio, Kaguya fácilmente evadía e interceptaba cada uno de los ataques de la princesa del Sol, al saber controlar a la perfección tanto su aura, su PsicoQuinesis, su Elemento Tierra, y sus reflejos. A pesar de que Tsunade lograba, en ocasiones, conectar alguno de sus poderosos puñetazos, los cuales producían explosiones TermoNucleares de al menos cien Años Luz, Kaguya pronto restauraba a su Gólem con sus poderes, y seguía combatiendo contra la líder del reino de las hadas._

 _Repentinamente, Kaguya hizo que el Gólem juntara ambas manos en su enorme pecho, y que creara entre aquel par de colosales manos un Magnetar Ionizado, el cual disparó en contra de la matriarca de las hadas. Tsunade detuvo su vehemente ataque contra la albina, y disparó su aura a su máximo nivel. Ella se rodeó de una enorme esfera energizada con Radiación Gamma, y la transformó en una Anti Estrella de Neutrones. Para protegerse, Tsunade se rodeó a sí misma de un Campo ElectroMagnético. Kaguya arrojó de aquel enorme Remanente Estelar, el cual lo mezcló con su Elemento Agua, combinado con Elemento Viendo, también decreciendo la agitación molecular de las Partículas, y creó con ello un poderoso Jet criogenizante, pero muy poderoso, largo, y ancho. Tsunade también reaccionó con un Jet de Radiación Gamma pura, el cual salió expedido del centro de su aura esférica, y cuando la rubia extendió los brazos al frente._

 _Ésta vez, sin embargo, el Jet de Tsunade se congeló completamente, dejando pasmada a la matriarca del reino de Iridia. Justo antes de que aquellas afiladas estalactitas, en el extremo del Jet criogenizado de Kaguya, se enterraran en su cuerpo, Tsunade se protegió con una Barrera Mágica de Diamante, y paró completamente aquellas puntiagudas estacas heladas. Y obviamente, la barrera de la Senju se congeló por completo, pero le dio oportunidad a la rubia para apartarse, antes de que las estalactitas le perforaran el cuerpo como un hierro al rojo vivo contra mantequilla, aunque en éste caso congelado._

 _Pero, desafortunadamente, Tsunade no vio cuando Kaguya ya estaba a sus espaldas, y cuando la atrapó con aquella enorme mano de su Gólem. La Otsutsuki hizo que el gigante que manipulaba apretara su mano sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, y que le estrujara completamente las extremidades del cuerpo. Tsunade soltó un alarido de dolor, y trató de zafarse inútilmente, pero Kaguya usaba su control de la PsicoQuinesis a la perfección, y no soltaba el cuerpo de su hermana._

 _Al final, el Gólem arrojó a la bella y exuberante matriarca de Iridia contra el suelo, y azotó sus enormes puños contra el cuerpo de ésta. Tsunade ni siquiera pudo reaccionar debidamente, dado que aquellas colosales manos, hechas un puño, impactaban con absoluta vehemencia sobre su cuerpo. En seguida, la sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, y a brotar en chorros desde su boca. El Gólem de Kaguya elevó su puño derecho a lo alto, mientras aún sostenía a la malherida matriarca de Iridia con la otra mano, y Kaguya rodeó la gigantesca mano del gigante con una Estrella de Neutrones. Kaguya llevó la energía de aquel Remanente Estelar al máximo, y Ionizó el Púlsar, hasta que adquirió un Jet de Energía Gamma horizontal, y giratorio._

 _De inmediato, Kaguya azotó la mano del Gólem contra el cuerpo de la brutalmente lesionada hada matriarca. De aquel ataque, una astronómica Onda de Choque se produjo, con una Longitud de Onda de al menos el diámetro del Universo Conocido. El tejido Espacio/Tiempo se agitó violentamente, y creó un calamitoso terremoto a la misma escala de la Longitud de Onda de la Onda Expansiva de la explosión inicial. Cientos de miles de millones de Jets de Radiación Gamma se elevaron al Firmamento, a más de cientos de miles de MegaPársecs, y bloquearon toda visibilidad con un poderoso destello. De igual manera, aquellos poderosos Jets de energía consumieron la materia y energía que llegaba a tener contacto con él, y levantaron un a colosal ola de marea de Radiación Gamma. El calor que alcanzó aquella dimensión sobrepasó por mucho al del núcleo de una HyperGigante azul, y se vaporizó una buena parte del terreno baldío._

 _Al final, toda aquella energía se desvaneció en su totalidad, dejando ver a una Kaguya de rodillas, un tanto agitada. Su Gólem se había desintegrado en millones de fragmentos diminutos, y estaban esparcidos por un área de aproximadamente cincuenta metros a la redonda. Sus ojos se clavaron en un astronómico cráter, de al menos cien mil millones de Años Luz de diámetro, donde estaba una terriblemente lesionada en inconsciente Tsunade. La rubia no movía un solo músculo, ni tampoco mostraba tener signos vitales. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas catastróficas, así como de quemaduras de alto grado. De hecho, gran parte de su tejido era necrótico, por lo que sería imposible poder restaurar sus heridas, por más que uno lo intentara._

 _Kaguya finalmente se levantó del suelo, y se sacudió un poco sus deterioradas prendas Warlock. A continuación, la albina comenzó a andar en dirección de su malherida hermana mayor, mientras materializaba en su mano una cuchilla de diamante. Tsunade, mientras tanto, intentó incorporarse en vano, pues su cuerpo le dolía como nunca, y sus heridas eran simplemente catastróficas. Una buena parte de su cuerpo estaba gangrenoso, con notables traumatismos necróticos en sus extremidades y torso. Su piel, en varias partes del cuerpo, había adquirido una tonalidad verde oscuro, y ya ni sentía sus brazos y piernas. Su muerte era inminente._

 _Cuando por fin Kaguya llegó ante Tsunade, la albina levantó violentamente a la bella rubia del cabello, de un solo tirón, y la irguió completamente. En los orbes ambarinos de la temible reina Otsutsuki no había una sola muestra de remordimiento o aflicción. Lo único que se podía percibir de aquellos orbes color miel, era frialdad criogenizante. Era como si se estuviese viendo en carne propia al mismísimo Lucifer. De hecho, Lucifer quedaría como un simple aficionado contra la estremecedora mirada de la hada oscura._

 _Kaguya apretó con todas sus fuerzas el cabello de Tsunade, y tensó el agarre en su filosa cuchilla de diamante, dispuesta a acabar con la vida de la matriarca de Iridia._

— _Si tan sólo pudiese devolverte todo el dolor que tú me has provocado... — siseó Kaguya, con absoluto odio — Te haría desear no haber nacido. Te haría desear la muerte._

— _K-Kaguya... — articuló con dificultad la otra Senju._

— _SI por mí fuera, ya estarías en Pandemonium. Serías torturada día y noche, por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, eres un potencial peligro para mi reino, y para mi utopía en Terra. Así que terminaré premiándote con la muerte, pese a que descansar en paz es lo que menos te mereces, maldita perra — espetó la Otsutsuki._

 _Tsunade no respondió. Más que su cuerpo, a Tsunade le dolía en el alma el ver en lo que su querida hermanita se había transformado. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella tenía toda la culpa de ello. Si tan sólo hubiese defendido hasta al final a su hermana, aquel día en que el consejo le amenazó, nada de los subsecuentes eventos a ello hubiesen sucedido. Kaguya seguiría en Iridia, y Tsunade podría ser feliz al ver a su hermana convivir con su bella hija. Sakura era otra más de las afectadas de ello, sin saber quién realmente era su madre. Y algún día lo sabría. Sabría que su madre es un demonio. Y todo por culpa de ella._

— _¿Algunas últimas palabras? ¿Algo que quieras decir, antes de que te mate? — le cuestionó fríamente Kaguya._

 _¿Ultimas palabras? ¿De qué servían? ¿Acaso cambiaría algo? Fue lo que se preguntó la moribunda Tsunade. Nada cambiaría el hecho de que Kaguya ya había casi extinguido a la especie Homo Faerie, y el hecho de que había diezmado no solamente a los pueblos, reinos, y naciones de Terra, sino que la mayor parte de las formas de vida inteligente se había reducido drásticamente a menos del uno por ciento de la población. De hecho, ni siquiera llegaba al uno por ciento. Apenas y quedaban humanos en Terra, aún menos hadas._

— _Yo... Lo lamento todo... — susurró Tsunade, mientras las lágrimas caían como cascadas de sus ojos — Lamento no haber luchado por ti... Lamento no haberte defendido del consejo... Lamento el no ponerme de tu lado... Lamento el no haberte auxiliado, cuando más necesitaste de mí... Lamento no haberte amado como debía..._

 _Kaguya se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pero jamás soltó el agarre en el cabello de la exuberante rubia. Si hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras, hace diez años, quizá hubiese significado todo para ella, aún a ésas alturas. Sin embargo, hoy día las cosas eran diferentes. No había frase o palabra alguna que apaciguara la sed de venganza y ambición de la autoproclamada diosa de Terra. No había ser en el Universo que le calmara aquella intensa ambición que ahora contaminaba el alma y espíritu de la princesa de la Luna._

— _Muy bien. Tus disculpas son aceptadas..._

 _Kaguya hizo una mueca de alegría sombría. Tsunade aún seguía derramando interminables lágrimas._

— _... Mas el perdón no te será otorgado — sentenció Kaguya, haciendo sentir peor a la rubia — Pasarás el resto de la eternidad sabiendo que pudiste haber evitado todo éste desastre. Pasarás el resto de tu segunda vida en dolor y sufrimiento. Te sentirás miserable por el resto de tu existencia espiritual. Tu alma vivirá atormentada por los siglos de los siglos, en juicio eterno por tu indiferencia para con los tuyos. Pero más que nada, pasarás tu eternidad en interminable tormento, al saber que no pudiste frenar la destrucción de la podrida especie Faerie. El mundo no sabrá siquiera que alguna vez exististe._

 _Aún en su tristeza, la rubia se forzó una desgarradora sonrisa, aunque para Kaguya no le impactaba menos. Su mirada era dura y heladora._

— _Lo sé — le contestó Tsunade, con la voz ahogada en llanto — Pero aún así... Quiero que sepas... Que siempre te amaré, mi pequeña hermanita... Te amo... No lo olvides..._

 _Kaguya afiló su mirada. Algo dentro de ella quería reaccionar, y abrazar a su hermana, curar sus heridas, y otorgarle la redención absoluta. Sin embargo, el demonio llamado Kaguya Otsutsuki triunfó por encima del ángel llamado Kaguya Senju, e hizo que volviera a tensar el agarre en la cabellera dorada de la ninfa matriarca._

— _Y yo quiero que sepas que siempre te odiaré por el resto de la eternidad. No habrá día en que no maldiga tu nombre, ni en el que no escupa sobre tu memoria. Siempre recordaré a la mujer que abandonó a su hermana, y a la que prefirió su linaje, por encima de su sangre — masculló la pseudo/diosa de Terra — Ahora. Insurrecciona a muerte eterna, hermana mía._

 _A continuación, Kaguya blandió aquella cuchilla en su mano, con un rápido corte horizontal. Limpiamente, Kaguya decapitó la cabeza de la rubia, con una precisión tan absoluta que no dañó la cabellera de Tsunade. El cuerpo de la bella y exuberante matriarca de Iridia cayó al suelo pesadamente, y la sangre salió como de una fuente rota del destrozado cuello de la difunta hada princesa del Sol. El suelo inmediatamente se barnizó de la rojiza sangre de la ahora muerta Tsunade, y el cuerpo de la hada convulsionó un par de veces, hasta que se detuvo por completo._

 _Kaguya pateó lejos el cuerpo sin cabeza de la líder de Iridia, sin emoción alguna, y levantó la testa desmembrada de Tsunade. Kaguya sonrió malévola al ver la expresión de profunda tristeza en su asesinada hermana, y después soltó una risotada estremecedora. Por fin pudo acabar con la vida de la mujer que tanto odió, durante casi quince años. Finalmente, su venganza había sido consumada. Hubiese deseado poder torturar eternamente a su despreciable hermana mayor, pero era un constante peligro a su "_ _ **Nueva Era**_ _", como Kaguya se refería a su utopía._

— _Oh. Qué buen trofeo hará tu cabeza, Tsunade — siseó demente la albina — He esperado tantos años para tener tu testa — afirmó a la nada — Descuida, querida hermana. Yo personalmente me encargaré de que se conserve tu cabeza. No querríamos que se agusane, y que se descomponga. ¿Cierto?_

 _Y de nueva cuenta, Kaguya soltó una risotada. Aquel día, la Luna finalmente eclipsó al Sol. La oscuridad perseveró por encima de la luz. Aquel día, Tsunade Senju, la princesa del Sol, fue eclipsada por Kaguya Otsutsuki, la princesa de la Luna._

 _Aquel día, el Sol dejó de brillar, como antes solía hacerlo. Aquel día, una nueva era de terror comenzó para Terra._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Aquel día, Kaguya le arrebató la vida a su único familiar viviente, aparte de Sakura claro está. Aquel día, Kaguya asesinó a sangre fría a aquella bella mujer, líder del mítico pueblo de Iridia. Aquel día, Kaguya rompió todos los lazos que tenía con su humanidad, y se convirtió en un auténtico demonio, más allá de lo que de por sí ya era, para aquel entonces. Kaguya destruyó por completo a su hermana, y aún guardaba la cabeza de la exuberante y bella Amazona, como un oscuro testamento a su brutal legado.

Kaguya suspiró con profunda agonía espiritual. Recordaba perfectamente las últimas palabras de su difunta hermana, al igual que su rostro lleno de dolor y aflicción. Recordaba aquel _"_ _ **Siempre te amaré**_ _"_ de su hermana mayor. Y aquello le hacía aún más tormentoso el tener que rememorar el cómo mató a aquella extraordinaria matriarca de Iridia. Tsunade tenía errores, como cualquiera en el mundo; sin embargo, no implicaba que tuviera tan triste final. Su cuerpo fue devorado por los leones, y su cabeza ahora estaba resguardada en una macabra sala de trofeos. Finalmente, Tsunade tuvo una vida igual de dura que la de ella, y todo fue por la maldita ambición de Kaguya. Kaguya era tan culpable de la tormentosa vida de Tsunade, incluso más de lo que su hermana lo era con la vida de la albina.

Y ahora que lo pensaba Kaguya... ¿De qué le había servido todo? Muy simple: Ahora, lo tenía todo... Pero a la vez, no tenía nada. Tenía a Terra entero, en la palma de su mano. Tenía el temor de la gente en el palmar de su mano. Tenía riquezas inconmensurables. Tenía casi todo los terrenos cultivables en sus manos. Tenía el gobierno entero no solamente de Terra, sino del Universo Entero.

Tenía todo... menos lo que quería: El respeto de los suyos.

Y sobretodo, no tenía el respeto, admiración, ni el afecto de la persona que más le importaba en toda la existencia: Sakura.

No tenía el amor de su hija.

Sin embargo... ¿Acaso era demasiado tarde, para enmendar todos sus errores? ¿Acaso realmente no existía una segunda oportunidad para la desalmada y tirana reina de Wintersun? ¿Verdaderamente su destino era ser un auténtico demonio, que dejaría a Luzbel en ridículo? ¿Realmente pasaría a la historia como un villano? ¿Como un ser al que siempre maldecirían su nombre? ¿Un ser que sería sinónimo de iniquidad, de odio, de perversión, y de terror? ¿Acaso no existía una redención para ella?

Su hija le decía que sí. ¿Por qué no tomar un rumbo diferente? ¿Por qué no usar el tremendo poder que ahora tenía a su disposición para realmente efectuar un cambio a escala global? ¿Por qué no usar su poderoso reino en Terra para revolucionarla? ¿Por qué no usar su alta jerarquía para moldear aquel mundo que siempre deseó crear desde niña? ¿Por qué no establecer una verdadera utopía socialista? ¿Por qué no renunciar a la ambición y la avaricia? ¿Por qué no derrotar al demonio llamado Kaguya Otsutsuki, y renacer como Kaguya Senju? ¿Por qué no pasar a la historia como una benevolente reina? ¿Aquella que siempre deseó ser?

Por una simple razón... Lo tenía todo.

Kaguya estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de finalmente establecer su reino eterno, como una diosa en el vasto Cosmos. Kaguya estaba a punto de crear su Firmamento en Terra. Kaguya estaba a nada de moldear el Universo a su voluntad. Un Cosmos próspero, sin dolor, sin enfermedad, sin aflicción, ni sufrimiento. Kaguya estaba a un paso de convertirse en la bella y generosa diosa de todo el Universo. ¿Por qué retractarse de todo ello, por algo tan petulante como el hacer justicia a los inocentes y los pobres? ¿Por qué renunciar a todo el Universo, por algo tan banal como algunas cuantas almas inocuas? ¿Por qué conformarse con poco, cuando podía tenerlo todo?

No. No podía hacer algo tan irracional, y tan descabellado. Su utopía sería establecida, a como dé lugar.

Kaguya afiló su mirada, y tensó sus puños. Tan sólo necesitaba destruir el último lazo de su humanidad. La reina se levantó de su asiento real, arrojando a lo lejos la amarga copa de vino que se resquebrajó en miles de pedazos. Tan sólo bastaría con destruir el último lazo que le ataba a su pasado.

La reina cerró de un azotón la puerta de su trono, dispuesta a acabar con su humanidad.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se hallaba sentada en una enorme cama tamaño rey, propia de los monarcas. La hada de cerezos no se hallaba esposada, como la vez en que estuvo presa en Pandemonium, ni tampoco tenía grilletes en sus manos, como si se tratase de un preso político. Por el contrario, la hermosa princesa hada se hallaba en una enorme habitación, aún más grande que su antigua casa de árbol en Iridia. Sakura estaba rodeada de toda clase de lujos, y de los mejores sirvientes de Wintersun. A la Haruno se le daba un trato digno de los dioses. Se le cumplía cualquier capricho, y hasta Kaguya había ordenado que se le mandara hacer un nuevo guardarropa, propia de una señorita de la nobleza como ella.

Y sin embargo, Sakura quizá se sentía aún peor que cuando estuvo presa en Pandemonium. Quizá no estaba dentro de una celda, en deplorables condiciones, ni arrestada como un enemigo público lo estaría; no obstante, Sakura estaba enclaustrada espiritualmente. Su corazón se sentía afligido, por no poder haber cambiado de parecer a su madre. Cómo le gustaría que fuese más fácil todo. Al menos cuando estuvo presa en Pandemonium, no tenía lazo alguno con la temible reina de Wintersun. Ella habría podido sobrevivir a aquel infierno que antes era Pandemonium, y habría atacado a la pseudo/diosa de Terra, matándola en el proceso.

Ahora, Sakura sabía que tenía un lazo sanguíneo con la monarca del Continente del Fuego. Era nada más, y nada menos, que su madre. La mujer que le trajo al mundo. La mujer que le dio la vida, procreándola en un acto de amor con un galante caballero. La mujer que era su progenitora, y si Sakura no deseaba nada malo ni a su peor enemigo, mucho menos lo tenía para con la mujer que ahora llamaría madre, por el resto de sus días. No era tan fácil, como simplemente ignorar que llevaban la misma sangre y apellido. No era fácil hacerse la indiferente al lazo familiar que ambas tenían.

Sakura se limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas que aún tenía en sus pecosos pómulos, con un elegante y fino pañuelo, y se encaminó al enorme ventanal que tenía su habitación. La ninfa observó unos minutos el bello criadero de _**Sakuras**_ que su madre había creado, en el amplio y hermoso jardín del Palacio de Wintersun. Era increíble cómo alguien tan perversa y tirana, como lo era su madre, podía tener un lado tan femenino y refinado.

Un fuerte golpe de la puerta, impactando contra la pared, le hizo volver su mirada, bastante sorprendida del susto. En la entrada de sus aposentos, o donde actualmente se hospedaba la princesa de las hadas, se encontraba su madre de pie, con una mirada fría y calculadora. Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería acaso materializar su arco de combate? ¿Debería atacar a su madre, antes de que ella le ataque? Bien dicen que la mejor defensa es el ataque. Lo cierto es que Kaguya no movía un sólo músculo, simplemente estaba parada ahí. Además, Sakura era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de una posible agresión, así que se quedó de pie, desafiante.

Sin embargo, Kaguya desapareció entre rosas, y reapareció frente a la ninfa pelirrosada. Kaguya extendió su mano, ya rodeada de su aura dorada, y Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

La princesa de las hadas cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando su fatídico destino.

.

.

 **...**

 **Como siempre, agradezco a los que siguen ésta historia. Muchas gracias por su constancia.**

 **Originalmente, esperaba que éste episodio no fuera tan largo. De hecho, quería que el episodio fuera a lo sumo de 20k palabras. Pero cuando me dí cuenta, ya tenía más de sesenta páginas escritas, y más de 30k palabras. Simplemente, había demasiados eventos que cubrir en el pasado de Kaguya, y el espacio me faltaba. Tuve, de hecho, que eliminar algunos cuantos eventos que consideré insustanciales. Y aún así, quedó demasiado largo el episodio.**

 **En fin, como único dato a añadir, es que me fascinó tocar aún más el trasfondo de Kaguya. Si en el anime no se lo dieron, por lo menos en mi historia sí lo hará. Aún tengo planes para Kaguya, aunque no les puedo decir cómo será su destino. Pero les prometo que le haré justicia a Kaguya. Lo parezca o no, ella es crucial para el desarrollo de ésta historia.**

 **Aclarado éso, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, linduras ;)**


	42. El Renacimiento de la Princesa de la Lun

**Nota de Autora:** Tras haberme dispersado un poco en éstas vacaciones, y tras haber escrito tres One-Shot en julio, en mi otra sección de One-Shots, finalmente he vuelto con un episodio de ésta entrega. Mi más grande proyecto.

Espero, de ahora en adelante, poder actualizar más seguido. Quiero finalizar éste fic a más tardar a inicios del 2018, ya que tengo algunos otros proyectos, con otros fandoms, en mente. No quiero empezar aún a escribirlos, porque se me mezclaría el trabajo. Y como siempre, terminaría comprometiéndome con todos, y cumpliendo con ninguno. La verdad, no soy de ésa clase de autora que opta por escribir diez fics al mismo tiempo. Prefiero terminar uno, y empezar otro. Ya de por sí me cuesta trabajo actualizar mi serie de One-Shots.

En fin. ¡Qué disfruten la lectura!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XLII:** El Renacimiento de la Princesa de la Luna.

Un par de hadas estaban espectando todo el actual panorama de Terra, a través de un enorme portal dentro del Templo de la madre Luna, o mejor conocido como el Templo de Theia. Particularmente, Theia y Gaia eran las que actualmente observaban la actual situación por la que el planeta donde viven está pasando. Ambas diosas hada contemplaron desde cuando Sakura Haruno, la princesa de Iridia, confrontó a su madre y su ejército, hasta cuando la pelirrosa se reencontró con ella en Wintersun. Especialmente, Theia observaba un tanto entristecida el cómo su ahijada había renunciado por completo al amor de su hija, y cómo se mantenía adamante en dominar por completo el Cosmos.

Actualmente, ambas hadas supervisaban que el mundo no estuviese en caos, lo cual fue correcto para suerte de ambas. A pesar de que todos los territorios de Terra, exceptuando Medel, se hallaban sitiados por el supermasivo ejército de Wintersun, el mundo se hallaba dentro de una relativa paz. Es cierto que había algunos cuantos conflictos sociales y económicos, como robos a propiedades privadas, y una fuerte monopolización del mercado, pero en Terra no habían conflictos mayores. No al menos de política exterior.

— Tal parece que ni Sakura-hime pudo redimir a Kaguya — dijo la pelidorada, con algo de frustración — Debo suponer que no hay fuerza alguna que lo haga.

— Desafortunadamente no — le secundo Theia, con aún mayor aflicción, pese a que mantenía su temple impasivo — Debimos haberlo visto venir desde hace tiempo. Kaguya-hime ya no es la misma persona que conocimos hace años. La oscuridad le ha nublado el juicio.

— De ser alguna otra persona, te diría que lo mejor sería exterminarla. Sin embargo, Kaguya-hime también es una de los nuestros — afirmó Gaia.

Theia asintió.

— Lo sé. También sé que Sakura-hime no sería capaz de acabar con la vida de su madre.

La progenitora de la Luna suspiró con pesadez. Verdaderamente, la situación era sumamente complicada. Tal vez Sasuke y los demás habían logrado recuperar el Continente Antiguo de Spira, pero el mundo seguía bajo el yugo del reino de Wintersun. Spira apenas representaba unas trazas de la cantidad del territorio total en Terra. En cierta forma, el reino más grande de Terra seguía gobernando el planeta entero. Si tan sólo se tratara de alguien relativamente menos importante, como el difunto emperador Gouki Otsutsuki, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. Tan sólo bastaría con hacer una ofensiva total contra el Clan Otsutsuki, y exterminar a todos sus miembros.

Pero el caso era que no estaban guerreando contra un simple demonio. Terra entero guerreaba contra la poderosa pseudo/diosa de Terra: Kaguya Otsutsuki. Una hada con poderes simplemente inimaginables, muy por encima de los de cualquier otra hada que se conociese. Apenas y Sakura pudo luchar contra ella, quedando severamente lesionada de aquella pelea, aunque aquel no era el motivo por el cual las diosas de Terra estaban reticentes a atacar, pues ellas darían su vida por el planeta, de ser necesario. La razón por la que no tomaban una agresiva ofensiva contra Kaguya, era precisamente por los lazos emocionales que tenían con la temible autoproclamada diosa de Terra.

— En algún momento, tendremos que entrar al conflicto bélico, Theia. No podemos mantenernos indiferentes ante todos los eventos que suceden en Terra — sentenció Gaia, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra — Éste también es nuestro hogar. Terra es nuestra hermana.

La diosa y madre de la Luna suspiró pesadamente. Su hermana mayor tenía razón. Las cosas no iban a cambiar por sí solas. Tarde que temprano, ambas tendrían que formar una coalición ofensiva contra la princesa de la Luna, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Especialmente, a Theia se le hacía muy tortuoso el tener que enfrentar a su ahijada, o mejor dicho, a su hija espiritual. A pesar de que ella no era la madre biológica de Kaguya, lo era en forma espiritual. Finalmente, Kaguya era conocida como la hija de la Luna, y ella era la madre de la Luna.

— Sí. Lo sé. Tendremos que intervenir, en algún dado momento — le apoyó la morena a la rubia.

Theia se volvió adamante a su hermana mayor, y asintió con determinación.

— Vayamos a Terra, hermana — le pidió firmemente Theia a Gaia — Terminemos con ésta absurda guerra. Traigamos paz a las naciones.

Sin embargo, unas pesadas botas se escucharon dentro de aquel templo. Ambas hadas volvieron su mirada alarmada a donde provenían aquel sonido de calzado, y se impresionaron con lo que vieron.

— Éso no será necesario. Su presencia en Terra no es requerida, ni bienvenida — enunció oscuramente aquel ser recién llegado.

— Tú... No puede ser... — masculló Theia.

La persona recién llegada sonrió malévolamente.

— Tiempo sin vernos, mi querida Theia — le saludó con maldad aquel ser.

— ¡Chaos! — gruñó Gaia, entre dientes.

El recién llegado sonrió malévolamente, y después soltó una risa igual de perversa.

— Oh. Cuánto tiempo que no me dicen de ése modo — aludió sombríamente el malévolo ser — Ya me había acostumbrado a ser llamado Onikage.

— ¡¿Cómo es que tú pudiste llegar hasta aquí?! — le cuestionó agresiva Gaia — ¡Contesta!

— No hay nada que no sepa, mi estimada Gaia. Todo lo que existe en el Universo, me es de mi noción. Yo soy un dios entre los dioses, y todo se postra ante mi — masculló el demonio de ojos rojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres con nosotros, Chaos? — le interrogó ahora Theia.

La Sombra Demoniaca se encaminó más hacia ambas hadas, y por fin se mostró ante ellas, además de que tenía aquel caleidoscopio en su mirada. Ambas hadas se rodearon de sus auras, en espera de un ataque de aquel demonio antiguo.

— De ustedes, únicamente sus poderes. No me sirven para nada más — amenazó Onikage.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el demonio de Ojos de Sangre expulsó un aura rojiza oscura, y destruyó una buena parte del Templo de Theia, además de una buena parte del Jardín del Edén. Cuando ambas hadas se materializaron entre un cúmulo de Fotones, también expandieron sus auras a su máximo nivel. El enorme Templo de Theia estaba totalmente irreconocible, puesto que quedó como un auténtico terreno baldío. La temperatura del ambiente también cambió drásticamente por encima de los sesenta grados centígrados, y cuando una fuerte llamarada se dispersó, Onikage apareció envuelto en aquellas llamas, las cuales pronto desaparecieron en su aura. Mientras tanto, Theia y Gaia desvanecieron sus Barreras Mágicas, y se posicionaron para combatir contra el demonio Ojos de Sangre.

Gaia fue la primera en atacar a Onikage. La pelidorada concentró una MagnetoEstrella enfrente de su pecho, y la infundió con Elemento Fuego. Gaia arrojó su ataque contra la Sombra Demoniaca, pero éste atrapó aquel ataque con una sola mano, y lo destruyó en un cúmulo de Fotones. Posteriormente, Onikage desapareció, y reapareció justo frente a la pelidorada, y entonces le propinó una fuerte patada al vientre. Gaia escupió un poco de saliva, debido al poderoso impacto del golpe del antiguo demonio. Sin embargo, antes de que reaccionara, Onikage le golpeó con un rodillazo al rostro, y otra patada acrobática, con lo cual la rubia salió volando contra unas rocas.

Theia pronto reaccionó, y formó en sus manos un par de cuchillas de diamante. La pelinegra atacó agresivamente, aunque con gran habilidad, a Onikage. No obstante, el demonio era bastante veloz y hábil, así que fácilmente pudo esquivar y parar aquellos violentos ataques con su Katana. En uno de tantos ataques de Theia, Onikage dio un rápido mandoble con su mítica espada _**Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi**_ , y desarmó completamente a la pelinegra. El demonio Ojos de Sangre pronto empaló a Theia en el hombro, y desgarró fácilmente la carne de la extremidad con un corte. La pelinegra ahogó un quejido de dolor, y se sostuvo el área afectada, pero pronto fue derribada de una poderosa patada por parte de Onikage.

Para entonces, Gaia ya se había recuperado, y se había arrojado contra la Sombra Demoniaca, con sus puños cargados de Iones. Gaia atacó con un elegante Wushu a Onikage, demostrando gracia y belleza en sus movimientos, pese a lo letales que eran sus manos cargadas de Radiación Gamma, aunque aún así el Uchiha fácilmente pudo desviar e interceptar cada uno de los ataques de la diosa de Terra. Onikage desvió una poderosa palma de Gaia, con su mano izquierda, y reaccionó con un puñetazo directo a la boca del estómago de ésta. La rubia escupió un poco de saliva, pero se recompuso de inmediato. Lamentablemente, para entonces, Onikage le golpeó con una patada directo al rostro, seguida de una Patada de Vuelta de Campana al mentón. Gaia cayó pesadamente al suelo, y Onikage azotó una Patada de Hacha sobre la boca del estómago de la rubia. Ésta vez, Onikage forzó a la rubia a vomitar sangre, con lo que la dejó completamente fuera de combate.

Theia intentó volver a atacar al demonio antiguo, con un Púlsar Ionizado, pero Onikage le arrojó su espada, y se la enterró en el vientre a la progenitora de la Luna. Theia gimió de dolor, y quedó empalada contra el suelo, y dado que tenía aquella filosa cuchilla en su vientre, la pelinegra quedó completamente estacada contra el demolido terreno del Huerto del Edén. Onikage usó su caleidoscopio en su mirada, e hizo que de su espada se produjera una descarga eléctrica. Theia soltó algunos gritos de dolor, por la tremenda descarga de miles de millones de Voltios que recorrían su cuerpo.

Onikage volvió su mirada a la severamente herida Gaia, y ahora colocó su pesada bota sobre el cuello de la diosa hada. Gaia apenas y soltó un gemido de dolor, cuando aquel pesado calzado comprimió su tráquea, además de que le suspendía abruptamente la respiración. Onikage transformó su caleidoscopio al de la cabra satánica de Mendel, e hizo que los alrededores de la diosa hada se transformaran en una especie de inframundo. El cielo se convirtió en negro absoluto, el Sol se tiñó de color rojo sangre, y el suelo se volvió totalmente blanco. De pronto, Gaia comenzó a ser devorada por varios demonios menores, haciendo que la rubia soltara algunos alaridos del dolor que era ser comida en vida.

Gaia quedó atrapada en aquella espeluznante ilusión del demonio, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que quedara completamente inconsciente. Onikage rodeó su puño de un extraño manto azul oscuro, y lo enterró en el vientre de la desvanecida rubia. El demonio antiguo absorbió el aura de Gaia, con aquel extraño manto en su brazo, y la infundió en su oscura aura roja. Theia hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ver lo que sucedía con su hermana mayor, y observó horrorizada cómo el brazo del demonio se había enterrado en el vientre de su familiar. La pelinegra tomó con ambas manos la espada de Onikage, y trató de retirársela.

Sin embargo, cuando Theia finalmente se había retirado la Katana del Ojos de Sangre, éste ya se encontraba a su lado. Onikage tomó bruscamente a Theia de la cabellera negra, y golpeó el vientre sangrante de la hada con su puño. El Uchiha dejó caer bruscamente al suelo a la ninfa, y también clavó su mano en el vientre de ésta. Theia soltó algunos gritos cortos de dolor, cuando sintió cómo su aura le era arrebatada y absorbida dentro de aquella maligna energía de Onikage. Y tan sólo en algunos segundos, la diosa Luna quedó completamente inconsciente, al ser vaciada en su totalidad de su aura.

Onikage sacó su mano del sangrante vientre de Theia, y se sacudió aquella sangre al agitar su brazo vehementemente. Las auras de ambas hadas pronto se mezclaron con la suya, y la energía del demonio se disparó brutalmente, hasta alcanzar niveles inconmensurables. Probablemente era casi equiparable al de la _**Gran Explosión**_. Aquello, obviamente, le hizo sonreír a Onikage como un demente, y además soltó una risotada.

— Oh... Éste poder... Es impresionante... — masculló emocionado el demonio, aunque con un ademán bastante tétrico.

Onikage dirigió su mirada hacia el Portal EspacioTemporal, el cual milagrosamente se había salvado del daño catastrófico que afectó al templo de la pelinegra. De hecho, Onikage observó curioso cómo aquel portal brillaba brillaba con fuerza, como invitándole a ingresar. Aquel portal era la conexión entre el Universo Bariónico y entre el Universo Alterno, o Cosmos sin límite. Aquel puerta de Espacio/Tiempo era lo que le permitiría al demonio Uchiha el poder ingresar a la dimensión eterna, y el que le permitiría manipular el Tiempo/Espacio a su voluntad, así como el hacerse de toda la Materia y Energía en todo el Universo.

El Demonio de Ojos de Sangre reapareció frente a aquel portal a lo lejos, y colocó su mano derecha en el mismo. Pronto, toda la energía proveniente de su aura viajó a aquel diamante en el centro del arco EspacioTemporal. El demonio Ojos de Sangre hizo algunos sellos con sus manos, se rodeó de su aura rojo sangre, después colocó una mano en aquella gema en el medio del portal y forzó al Portal Espacio/Tiempo a reabrirse.

Una vez que el arco entero se energizó, un remolino oscuro apareció en el medio de él. A diferencia de su común tonalidad azul celeste, el remolino mostraba un color casi negro. Además, se escuchaba el sonido del Vacío de Espacio, y también algunos chillidos y quejidos bastante macabros. Era como si aquel temible portal estuviese abriendo una compuerta hacia el mismísimo infierno. Por otro lado, la temperatura que emanaba aquel portal también era criogenizante. De no ser por las cualidades como hadas, de las aún malheridas diosas de Terra, ellas ya habrían muerto de hipotermia.

Por su lado, Onikage sonrió, aún si no era visible su gesto bajó su máscara.

— Finalmente... Éste poder me ayudará a dominar el Universo. Y ni Sasuke Uchiha podrá derrotarme — siseó el demonio.

Una criogenizante risa malévola fue lo único que se escuchó dentro del desmantelado Templo de Theia. Y con dar apenas unos pasos, el demonio Ojos de Diablo finalmente desapareció dentro del portal dimensional.

.

* * *

.

Sakura tensó sus ojos, temiendo ver cómo su madre acababa con su vida. Sin embargo, la ninfa de cerezos abrió lentamente sus ojos cuando sintió cómo Kaguya colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza, y cuando percibió cómo el aura de aquella maligna hada se infundía en su interior. Sakura se quedó impresionada de ver cómo la Otsutsuki estaba rodeada de su aura dorada, y cómo la rodeaba a ella con aquella energía. Kaguya, por su lado, no mostraba mayor emoción. La Otsutsuki se mantenía fría y estoica, como siempre solía ser.

No obstante, Sakura notó un cambio en el aura de la Otsutsuki. Ya no era la misma aura fría y hostil de siempre. Había un cambio en el espíritu y alma de su madre. Era como si alguien hubiese blanqueado el oscurecido corazón de la temible reina de Wintersun. Desafortunadamente, Sakura no podía ver más allá de ello, puesto que Kaguya había sellado previamente sus poderes con un conjuro de supresión de magia.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el conjuro de sellado de Kaguya se fue desvaneciendo, por lo que aquel símbolo de pentagrama en la mano de Sakura se fue borrando progresivamente, hasta que desapareció completamente. Sakura pronto sintió cómo sus poderes volvían a su cuerpo. En su torrente sanguíneo se reinstaló un calor intenso, debido a que sus energías volvieron de golpe, aunque pronto la ninfa recuperó su temperatura corporal estable. Kaguya entonces retiró totalmente su mano, y desvaneció por completo su aura, mediante una casi inaudible exhalación.

Sakura se quedó pasmada, con la mirada esmeralda sobre la ambarina de su madre. ¿Qué diablos fue todo éso? ¿Por qué su madre le liberaba de aquel hechizo de supresión, el cual ella misma conjuró sobre ella? Sakura no entendía qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Sería acaso que Kaguya planeaba usarla para invadir de nuevo Medel? ¿O algún otro territorio? Primero muerta, antes de ser un instrumento de guerra. No le importaba si tenía que morir. Sakura no permitiría que usaran sus poderes para destruir vidas.

— Madre... ¿Pero qué-

— Ahora eres libre, hija mía — enunció solemnemente la Otsutsuki, interrumpiendo a Sakura — Eres libre para irte. Prometo que no atormentaré más a Iridia.

Sakura se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, al escuchar las palabras de su madre. ¿Acaso la temible dictadora del Continente del Fuego le había otorgado la libertad? ¿También prometió no atacar a Iridia? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¿Acaso había sido presa de una ilusión? ¿O estaría bajo alguna clase de hechizo narcótico? Era lo más probable. Después de todo, ¿Por qué su madre actuaría de aquel modo? Para salir de dudas, Sakura cerró sus ojos, aumentó su aura, y usó su GeoMancia, con el fin de hallar el sello de aquella ilusión. Sin embargo, la ninfa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al darse cuenta de que no se hallaba bajo algún hechizo ilusorio. Sus poderes funcionaban a la perfección, y se hallaba completamente despierta.

— Madre... Tú... — murmulló la princesa de Iridia.

Lo próximo que haría Kaguya, dejaría aún más impactada a la hada de cerezos. Kaguya atrapó a su hija en un efusivo abrazo, y acarició con el amor propio de una madre el largo cabello rosado de Sakura, al igual que la hada mayor recargó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la heredera de Iridia. Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar, al menos en un principio. Sin embargo, al sentir la calidez del aura de su madre, la pelirrosa se atrevió a devolver tímidamente el abrazo que la autoproclamada diosa de Terra le otorgaba.

— No te pido perdón, porque sé que no merezco la absolución. Ni siquiera merezco ser llamada madre tuya — habló Kaguya, en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para la Haruno — He cometido miles de pecados. Muchos de los cuales jamás podrán ser exonerados.

Ahora sí que Sakura estaba impresionada. Aquella apología sonaba verdaderamente sincera, y además Sakura podía percibir con su aura que su progenitora hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Kaguya verdaderamente estaba disculpándose de sus atroces actos. No había una sola muestra de hostilidad o frialdad en ella. De hecho, se estaba comportando como la ninfa que Shizune le relató que alguna vez fue su madre.

— Sin embargo — continuó Kaguya — Solamente quiero que sepas que lamento todo el daño que le hice al mundo. Lamento todo el daño que le hice a todas aquellas inocentes almas, las cuales murieron bajo el filo de mis armas. Lamento todo el daño que les hice a las inocuas familias de Terra, las cuales quedaron desamparadas y sin hogares. Lamento todo el daño que le hice a las grandes naciones de Terra.

Kaguya estrechó aún más el cuerpo de su hija, mientras que Sakura sentía cómo sus lágrimas amenazaban por salirse. Sakura abrazó aún más fuerte a su madre, y por fin soltó sus lágrimas, así como unos inaudibles sollozos. Aquello solamente hizo que Kaguya sintiera una profunda puñalada en su pecho, y durante unos minutos Kaguya y Sakura se mantuvieron abrazadas, disfrutando de aquel íntimo momento entre madre e hija. Un momento que jamás habían compartido, no al menos en la memoria de Sakura.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambas se separaron. Sakura se limpió el restante de sus lágrimas, y sonrió dulcemente. La hada de cerezos tomó las manos de su madre, y negó suavemente, mientras aún mantenía su sonrisa.

— Ya nada de éso importa, mamá — le dijo Sakura, con el tono de voz más dulce que poseía — Lo importante es que te has redimido.

Kaguya sonrió igualmente genuina, mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de su hija. La peliblanca negó también, sorprendiendo a su hija.

— No es así — rebatió amablemente Kaguya — Aún no me he redimido. Probablemente jamás podré hacerlo.

— ¡Claro que sí! — repeló ahora Sakura, con algo de vehemencia — ¡Ya te has arrepentido de todos tus actos! ¡Con éso basta para redimirte!

Y sin embargo, Kaguya negó nuevamente.

— No. Muchas almas perecieron por causa mía. Aquellas personas jamás podrán ser devueltas a la vida — enunció la albina, con pesadez — No importa lo que haga. Muchos actos atroces míos no podrán ser perdonados.

— ¡Qué importa la opinión de los demás! — expresó Sakura — Lo único que importa, es que has vuelto, mamá.

Aquel honorífico le sonaba tan indigno a Kaguya. Indigno, porque ella no se merecía aquel mote tan cariñoso. Kaguya era una auténtica bruja. Un demonio en vida; sin embargo, la Otsutsuki, o quizá ahora era mejor llamarle Senju, se sintió conmovida por ello. Kaguya abrazó a su hija nuevamente, y le acarició aquel increíblemente largo cabello. Si no mal recordaba, ella solía cortárselo a Sakura, cuando sobrepasaba del mentón, quizá alguien más influyó en el hecho de que ella se dejara crecer el cabello. Entretanto, Sakura también devolvió el abrazo a su madre, y hasta besó la mejilla de la reina de Wintersun, conmocionando aún más a la princesa de la Luna.

— Gracias por todo, mi pequeño Botón de Cerezo — murmulló amorosamente Kaguya, contra el oído de Sakura.

La ninfa tuvo una especie de bruma mental, al escuchar aquel seudónimo. Un vago recuerdo del pasado, donde ella convivía con su madre, y con un pequeño pelinegro, junto con la familia de aquel moreno. Sin embargo, antes de que Sakura preguntara de dónde había escuchado antes aquel mote, la ninfa recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el cual la dejó completamente inconsciente. Kaguya atrapó a su hija entre sus brazos, antes de que colapsara contra el elegante piso de madera de caoba, y la cargó entre sus brazos, a modo de princesa.

La albina llevó hasta aquella enorme cama a Sakura, y la depositó suavemente sobre ésta. Kaguya observó el rostro calmado de su hija, y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la princesa de Iridia. Kaguya sonrió nuevamente, y después besó la frente de su pequeña princesa, porque no importaba que Sakura ya tuviese dieciocho años. Para Kaguya, Sakura siempre sería su pequeño Botón de Cerezo.

— Sakura. Hija mía — murmulló Kaguya, mientras acariciaba el bello rostro de Sakura, aún inconsciente — Vuelve a Iridia, y conviértete en una digna reina de las hadas. Aquella reina de las hadas que yo jamás podría haber llegado a ser. Cásate con el Uchiha, y conviértete en una honorable madre. Hereda el legado de los Senju, y el de los Uchiha. Sé que tú serás una digna matriarca de los Uchiha, y de los Senju. Sé que algún día te convertirás en una gran mujer. Ya lo eres desde éste momento...

Kaguya depositó un último beso en la frente de su hija, y soltó un par de lágrimas. Quizá sería la última vez que vería a su amada Botón de Cerezo...

No.

Sakura ya no era un Botón de Cerezo. Sakura ahora era una bella Flor de Cerezo. Y pronto florecería con aún mayor intensidad. Kaguya sonrió, y acarició el rostro de su hija. Sin duda, Sakura era hija suya, y una digna Senju. Ella sabía que Sakura era la líder que Iridia necesitaba. Una líder que equipararía a Chiyo Nakamura, quizá hasta la sobrepasaría. Y además, formaría una unión con el legendario Clan Uchiha. El más poderoso de todo Terra. Los dos Clanes más poderosos e importantes de todo Terra.

" _Trey... Tsunade-nēsan... Mebuki-chan... Kizashi-san... Mikoto-chan..."_ enunció en su mente la albina _"Sé que ustedes estarían orgullosos de Sakura-chan. Yo lo estoy..."_

Y con aquel último pensamiento en su mente, Kaguya finalmente abandonó los aposentos de su hija, dejando a la princesa de Iridia como una bella durmiente.

.

* * *

.

En el enorme vestíbulo del enorme Palacio de Wintersun, Sasuke y los demás estaban sentados en unas especies de sillones. El Uchiha se sentía notoriamente tenso. Le preocupaba en sobremanera el bienestar de su hermosa princesa hada, y sentía cada segundo como una tortura psicológica. Ya habían pasado un par de horas, desde que Kaguya se retiró con su hija, y no había señales de Sakura. Si no aparecía a más tardar en cinco minutos, Sasuke mandaría todo al diablo, y destruiría por completo Wintersun. Al diablo si alguna vez aquello perteneció a sus padres. Para Sasuke era más importante el hallar sana y salva a su niña, que una estructura de más de mil años de existencia.

Y como si Dios hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, un enorme portal al fondo se escuchó, pero para desgracia de Sasuke no se vio la figura de la princesa de Iridia. Únicamente en la puerta se hallaba la reina de Wintersun. Todos, exceptuando Nagato, se pusieron de pie. El primero en caminar en dirección hacia Kaguya fue Sasuke. Sin embargo, sus movimientos eran toscos y vehementes, implicando que no se encontraba del mejor humor. Kaguya, obviamente, ya se esperaba lo peor.

Y tan propio de los Uchiha, Sasuke tomó del cuello Kaguya, y la levantó con agresividad. Kaguya se sintió amedrentada de la acción del Uchiha, pero mantuvo lo mejor que podía su semblante. Ella sabía que provocar a Sasuke sería una sentencia de muerte. No había manera de que ella pudiese derrotar a Sasuke, aunque tampoco tendría intenciones de hacerlo, aún si pudiese mantenerse en combate con él.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? — cuestionó criogenizante el Uchiha — Más te vale que me des una respuesta satisfactoria. Tu patética vida depende de ello — siseó con absoluto odio.

Kaguya apenas y podía respirar. Si Sasuke apretaba un poco más su cuello, terminaría por rompérselo. La peliblanca llevó una de sus manos a las de Sasuke, intentando apaciguar aquel monstruo intranquilo que era el moreno en ése momento. Sin embargo, solamente obtuvo el resultado opuesto, pues Sasuke apretó aún más su cuello, casi al punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¡Contesta, maldita bruja! — bramó furioso el azabache.

— E-Ella está bien, Sasuke — articuló Kaguya, con tremenda dificultad — E-Ella está en sus aposentos.

Sasuke arrojó agresivamente a Kaguya contra el suelo, al grado de que la reina de Wintersun se arrastró unos metros por el suelo, y salió disparado en dirección de la princesa de las hadas. Conocía bastante bien aquel palacio, como para darse una idea de dónde podría estar su Cerezo. Más le valía a Kaguya que verdaderamente Sakura estuviese ahí, sana y salva, o de lo contrario la reina de Wintersun deseará que la muerte venga por ella. Entretanto, Kaguya tosió intensamente, y se sostuvo su garganta. También tenía un enorme golpe en su hombro derecho, debido al fuerte impacto que se llevó cuando Sasuke la azotó contra el suelo.

Shizune y las otras hadas acudieron a ayudar a la Otsutsuki, más por principio moral que por deseo, al menos en el caso de Ino y Kurenai. Shizune, en cambio, genuinamente se preocupó por la legítima reina de Iridia. A fin de cuentas, habían compartido algunos momentos valiosos, y era la hermana de su mentora. De hecho, ella habría sido su mentora, si no fuese por el podrido consejo de Iridia.

— Kaguya-sama... Permítanos ayudarle... — enunció consternada la pelinegra de cabello corto.

Kaguya, sin embargo, negó levemente.

— No es necesario, Shishi-chan — le contestó la albina.

Shizune se sorprendió de las palabras de Kaguya. No era porque hubiese usado aquel apodo tan infantil y ridículo. Era porque algo en Kaguya había cambiado. Ya no era la misma fría y estremecedora mujer que vio hasta hace un par de horas. Ahora, Kaguya demostraba ser una mujer totalmente cambiada. Parecía aquella Kaguya de hace veinte años. La dulce, amorosa, compasiva, y benevolente Kaguya Senju. No la despiadada, desalmada, tirana, y malvada Kaguya Otsutsuki. Lo comprobó al analizar el aura de la reina del Continente del Fuego.

— Kaguya-sama... Usted... — musitó impresionada la actual matriarca de Iridia.

Kaguya asintió.

— Muchas cosas pasaron, Shizune. Y muchas cosas pasarán de ahora en adelante — anunció Kaguya, finalmente poniéndose de pie.

Las otras dos ninfas también se impresionaron del cambio de actitud de la matriarca Otsutsuki, o quizá ya no lo era. Kaguya observó a Ino y a Kurenai, y les sonrió amigablemente, dejando aún más extrañadas a las hadas. Kaguya tomó las manos de la rubia y la ojirubí, y suspiró con algo de pesadez.

— Ino-chan. Kurenai-san. Lamento mis duras palabras para con ustedes. Las de hace unas cuantas horas — se disculpó la princesa de la Luna — Tenía una venda en mis ojos, y no sabía lo que realmente decía.

Y aquello dejó aún más impresionadas a ambas hadas. Shizune, en cambio, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Verdaderamente, la dulce princesa de Iridia, Kaguya Senju, había vuelto.

" _Verdaderamente pudiste traer de vuelta a Kaguya-hime, princesa Sakura"_ dijo la actual matriarca, en sus pensamientos, a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

— Shizune. Kurenai. Ino — les llamó amablemente Kaguya.

Era extraña aquella actitud en la temible reina de Wintersun, pero Ino y Kurenai no repelaron. Las tres ninfas, Shizune con una gran sonrisa, hicieron una reverencia y asintieron. Al sentirse más en confianza, Ino se atrevió a sonreír un poco, seguida de Kurenai.

— Tengo una misión para ustedes — comunicó la albina.

— A sus órdenes, Kaguya-hime — respondieron al unísono las tres.

— Necesito que resguarden a mi hija. Se encuentra en una habitación al perfil izquierdo, al fondo. Seguramente Sasuke ya estará ahí — explicó Kaguya.

— ¿Qué es lo que hará usted, Lady Kaguya? — le preguntó Kurenai, con profundo respeto.

Kaguya endureció su mirada, y tensó los puños. Ella ya sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

— Lo que debí haber hecho, desde hace mucho tiempo — masculló la Senju.

Kaguya materializó en su mano su cetro de combate, al igual que apareció su traje de batalla Warlock. Por algún motivo, las tres ninfas se sintieron intimidadas, pero el aura de Kaguya no mostraba hostilidad, sino determinación.

— Voy a terminar con ésta brutal guerra — añadió la princesa de la Luna, en el mismo tono adamante.

Y por nueva ocasión, las tres hadas se impresionaron de las palabras de la reina de Wintersun. ¿Verdaderamente iba a terminar con aquel conflicto bélico a escala mundial? ¿Después de casi veinte años de existencia? Parecía como un sueño provocado por alguna sustancia psicotrópica, pero antes de que alguna de ellas respondiera, Kaguya se les acercó, y las juntó en un pseudo abrazo.

— Por favor. Cuiden de Sakura. Ella lo es todo para mí — les suplicó Kaguya.

Las tres hadas asintieron.

— Por supuesto. Cuente con nosotras, mi Lady — replicó Ino, con absoluto respeto, y una reverencia.

Kaguya sonrió, y se encaminó a la salida de su palacio. Sin embargo, la voz de la actual matriarca de Iridia le detuvo.

— Kaguya-sama... Es bueno tenerle de vuelta... — le dijo Shizune, con la voz cargada de emociones.

La albina le sonrió.

— Gracias, Shishi-chan — murmulló la reina del Continente del Fuego, antes de desaparecer a través de aquel enorme portal — ¡Andando, Nagato! ¡Tenemos una guerra que detener! — le ordenó la reina a su sirviente.

El pelirrojo no respondió. Estaba impresionado de la actitud de su reina, pero pronto siguió a la... ¿Otsutsuki? a sus espaldas.

.

* * *

.

Sakura poco a poco abrió los ojos. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con un rostro tan conocido y siempre ansiado para ella, además de un par de profundas obsidianas que ella tanto amaba. Parpadeando un par de veces, Sakura finalmente divisó a aquel hombre que ella tanto ama: Sasuke Uchiha. Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue extender su pequeña mano izquierda a la semi-áspera mejilla derecha de su amado príncipe. El Uchiha pronto atrapó con su grande mano diestra la pequeña de su Cerezo, y se la frotó contra el rostro. Sakura le sonrió a su Dulce Príncipe, y le acarició con aún más amor la mejilla.

— Sasu-chan — murmulló tiernamente Sakura, con un tono maternal.

— Sí. Soy yo, Cerezo. Ya estás a salvo — le contestó cálidamente el moreno.

Sakura se incorporó un poco, con la ayuda del azabache.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — inquirió la ninfa.

Sasuke negó.

— Nada importante. Todo salió bien — aseguró el Uchiha.

De pronto, Sakura recordó que su madre la había dejado inconsciente. Por alguna razón, Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué sucedió con mi madre? — preguntó consternada la hada.

— No lo sé... Parecía algo apresurada cuando la vi salir — informó el moreno.

Sakura dedujo, de alguna manera, que la prisa de su progenitora tenía que estar relacionada con el asunto de la Gran Guerra. Pero, ¿Qué acaso no era ella la principal perpetradora de aquel conflicto bélico tan longevo? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que iba a hacer Kaguya? Y casi como por inspiración divina, Sakura también dedujo que todo tenía que ver con cierto enmascarado de ojos de demonio.

— Sasuke-kun — le llamó nerviosa Sakura — Tenemos que alcanzar a mi madre.

— ¿Tu madre? — contestó redundante el Uchiha.

Sakura asintió, con notable angustia.

— Estoy segura de que planea enfrentar a Onikage por su cuenta — afirmó la hada.

Sasuke entrecerró su mirada. Cómo llegó a olvidarse de aquel bastardo. Seguramente estaba planeando algo desde las sombras, como a él probablemente le fascinaba actuar. No sabían nada de él, hasta el momento, y aquello solamente incrementaba la incertidumbre en ambos.

— Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Tenemos que alcanzar a mi madre — le suplicó angustiada la pelirrosa.

Sasuke soltó una exhalación un tanto pesada, pero asintió.

— Bien. Vámonos, entonces — dijo el azabache.

Sakura sonrió, y besó rápidamente los labios del Uchiha. A continuación, Sakura se incorporó completamente del cuerpo del moreno, y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Sasuke le siguió caminando, aunque también lo hizo con pasos relativamente veloces. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, ni la razón del repentino consternamiento de Sakura por su madre; sin embargo, tampoco repeló. Algo debía haber pasado, pero ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

.

* * *

.

Pronto, la embarcación de Kaguya ya estaba lista. Regularmente, la reina de Wintersun usaría a uno de sus monstruos alados para viajar, pero ahora mismo necesitaba de la mayor cantidad de hombres a su disposición. Ya había ordenado previamente el retiro de sus tropas de varias ciudades mayores, al igual que de los tres Continentes Elementales que actualmente había sitiado, pero había hallado que muchos de sus hombres se hallaban dispersos por todo el planeta. El retiro total de sus acordonamientos llevaría quizá incluso un par de días.

Sin embargo, aquello no era la razón por la cual ella necesitaba la mayor cantidad de sus hombres. En realidad, Kaguya necesitaba a sus hombres para confrontar a la última amenaza para Terra. Aquel ser que ha trabajado a sus servicios por aproximadamente unos cinco años. Aquel que encabezó numerosas operaciones negras en contra de piezas clave de los más grandes reinos e imperios de Terra.

 **Onikage.**

El demonio de Ojos de Sangre era el último de los obstáculos para la paz. Desde hace un tiempo, Kaguya tenía sospechas de que el conocido como la Sombra Demoniaca estaba operando a sus espaldas. Lógicamente, no le había tomado tanta importancia, pues ella estaba más ocupada por acaparar la mayor cantidad de territorio posible. De hecho, Kaguya se mantenía aún confiada en sus poderes. Después de todo, no tenía rival dentro de los de sus especie. Ella poseía suficiente poder para destruir el Universo Conocido Entero. Por supuesto que Onikage no sería rival para ella, o por lo menos éso esperaba, pero Onikage también era un Uchiha, según lo que aludía él mismo, y los Uchiha no eran para tomarse a la ligera. Aún hoy día, Kaguya no entendía cómo tan poderoso Clan fue exterminado.

Kaguya pasó por alto aquellos pensamientos, y afiló su mirada. Pasara lo que pasara, Kaguya detendría aquella sangrienta guerra que ella misma provocó, y si tenía que eliminar al demonio de Ojos de Sangre ella misma lo haría, aún si debía poner su vida al límite.

— Kaguya-sama — le llamó Nagato, con respeto.

La albina volvió su mirada al pelirrojo.

— Recién me ha llegado información de que las tropas de la tercera división de infantería se están retirando del Continente de la Tierra. La segunda división de caballería ya se retiró del Continente del Agua, al igual que los batallones siete y ocho de la cuarta división están haciendo lo propio con el del Viento — detalló en su informe Nagato.

— Bien. Quiero que envíes una orden de reagrupación con el resto de las tropas. Necesitamos todos los soldados disponibles cuanto antes — ordenó la Senju.

— Mi señora — le llamó de nuevo Nagato — Hemos rastreado el trayecto de Onikage, pero no hemos hallado alguna pista en relación a su paradero.

— ¿Qué hay de sus últimos avistamientos? — preguntó Kaguya.

— Al parecer, la última vez fue visto en Erebus Mons, y antes de ello se le halló en el Antiguo Continente de Terra, cerca del tabernáculo de Hades.

— Lady Kaguya — le llamó ahora Kabuto, quien llegó a paso veloz hacia la embarcación principal.

Kaguya ahora dirigió su mirada a su sirviente... Tal vez pronto debía dejar de lado todo aquello de esclavizar gente. Cuando todo terminara, juraría que les ofrecería un contrato a sus hombres, si es que aún deseaban trabajar para ella, claro está.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kabuto? — preguntó la albina.

— Tenemos informes de la cuarta división de infantería que tuvieron avistamientos recientes de Onikage-dono, cerca del Mar de Atlante. Aparentemente, hallaron un pequeño navío en las proximidades del hipotético Continente de la Atlántida.

Kaguya abrió los ojos como platos. Era improbable que se tratara del primer navío que encontraron hace una semana, pues aquello le fue informado a tiempo. Aquel barco debía pertenecer a alguien que tuviese alguna clase de asunto dentro de ya sea la Atlántida, o la Isla del Origen, y entonces Kaguya de inmediato reaccionó ante lo que aquello implicaba. Seguramente aquella embarcación pertenecía a Onikage, y si aquel barco fue hallado cerca del Continente de la Atlántida...

Kaguya estampó su puño contra el vidrio de la ventana al mar, incluso sangrándose la mano en el proceso, pese a que la albina no le dio la mayor relevancia a su herida. Seguramente aquel bastardo planeaba hacerse con el poder de la Energía Oscura, hallada en supermasivas cantidades en el espacio sideral. Y dado que Theia y Gaia eran las guardianas del Huerto del Edén, y del Templo de la Luna, éso implicaba que ambas diosas hadas corrían un severo peligro, en aquel momento.

— Ése maldito... — masculló la imponente reina del Continente del Fuego.

Otro de los títulos que realmente no le pertenecía. Cuando todo terminara, firmaría un tratado de secesión de su reinado de Wintersun a Sasuke Uchiha, el legítimo heredero de Wintersun, pero por ahora necesitaba de las tropas de Wintersun para detener a aquel demonio.

Kaguya volvió su mirada adamante a sus hombres.

— De acuerdo. Prepárense para zarpar de inmediato — ordenó Kaguya, aún con el tono de una reina.

— Como ordene, mi Lady — replicó Kabuto — ¿A dónde iremos, mi señora? — le preguntó.

Kaguya se acercó a la proa de su elegante embarcación, y clavó su mirada en el horizonte. La Senju tensó sus puños, y se enterró un poco sus uñas en la piel de la palma de su mano.

— Iremos al Jardín del Edén — masculló intimidante la princesa de la Luna.

.

* * *

.

Gracias a uno de los Agujeros de Gusano creados por Kaguya, la imponente embarcación de Wintersun pudo llegar a la Atlántida. Kaguya entró corriendo por la Cámara de Gaia, dispuesta a hallar a la susodicha diosa de Terra. Sin embargo, antes de que diera un paso más, los tres pilares Minos, Éaco, y Radamanto se materializaron de inmediato. Kaguya ordenó a sus hombres el retraerse, cuando levantó la palma de su mano. La peliblanca se encaminó hacia aquellos tres pilares, o mejor conocidos como los _**Tres Jueces del Inframundo**_ , e hizo una respetuosa reverencia. Entretanto, los tres pilares se hallaban algo sorprendidos de ver a Kaguya en la Atlántida; sin embargo, prefirieron mantener un rostro impasivo.

— Lord Minos. Lord Éaco. Lord Radamanto — enunció respetuosamente la albina.

— **Kaguya-hime... No esperábamos verle en la Atlántida** — anunció Radamanto, el pilar de la esquina.

— Siéndole honesta, ni yo misma me habría visionado a mí el estar aquí, mi Lord — respondió la Senju, con absoluto respeto.

— **Hay gran calamidad en Terra, princesa Kaguya** — habló Éaco — **Terra brama por auxilio. Alguien planea su muerte y destrucción, así como el de todas las formas de vida que habitan en ella.**

Kaguya tensó los puños aún más fuerte. Sabía perfectamente que el demonio de Ojos Sangre, conocido como Onikage, tenía que ver en todo éso. El Uchiha maligno, desde hace tiempo, tenía un comportamiento anormal, y constantemente desaparecía del campamento donde Kaguya lo asignaba. Simplemente la reina de Wintersun no se había percatado, o no le daba tanta importancia a las constantes desapariciones del Ojos de Demonio. Sobretodo porque Kaguya estaba perdida en su ambición.

— Lo sé, mi Lord. Y todo ésto es culpa mía — anunció la Senju, con pesar.

Minos, Éaco, y Radamanto se quedaron expectantes a la princesa de la Luna. Impresionados, los Tres Jueces del Inframundo hallaron un notorio cambio en la anterior brutal dictadora de Terra. El espíritu de Kaguya, junto con su alma y corazón, habían cambiado notoriamente. Kaguya ya no era una oscura hada. Ahora, la Senju brillaba y resplandecía como una auténtica luz dentro de las tinieblas. Kaguya ya no era el demonio conocido como la reina Otsutsuki. Kaguya había vuelto en sí. La princesa de la Luna volvía a ser una Senju. Y analizando aún más su espíritu, los jueces llegaron a la conclusión de que la actual princesa de Iridia era la responsable de tal cambio.

— **Princesa Kaguya... Éaco, Radamanto, y yo le hemos hallado digna. Hemos hallado pureza en su alma, y su espíritu. Por tanto, dictaminamos que le será permitido acceder a la Cámara de Gaia** — afirmó Minos.

Kaguya asintió, con una reverencia.

— Le agradezco, mi señor.

— **Agradézcale al TodoPoderoso, Kaguya-hime. Él es su verdadero redentor** — le contestó Minos — **Ahora, cruce hacia el Huerto del Edén. Terra le llama en auxilio.**

Kaguya volvió a asentir, y ordenó a sus hombres a cruzar el portal. Apenas un batallón ingresó al portal, pues el portal no era muy grande, y tan pronto lo hicieron el portal se desvaneció, así como los Tres Jueces del Inframundo.

Al cruzar, lo primero que vio Kaguya fue una relativa calma. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedía dentro del Huerto del Origen. Concretamente hablando, Kaguya sintió una oscura energía debajo de aquel gigantesco y mítico árbol al centro del jardín. Incluso una energía oscura emanaba alrededor del legendario Árbol de la Vida. Era como una espesa manta color morado oscuro, con tintes negros, que circundaba todo el perímetro de la colosal Sequoia.

Kaguya cerró un momento los ojos, y utilizó su GeoMancia. Pronto, halló un par de seres malheridos, a lo profundo de aquel enorme árbol, bajo el subsuelo. Kaguya abrió los ojos de inmediato, y desapareció en un parpadeo, para después reaparecer en aquel Templo de la madre de Luna, donde se hallaban las heridas Gaia y Theia.

La albina se aproximó corriendo hacia la pelinegra, quien se hallaba semi-inconsciente, y la tomó entre sus brazos. Kaguya vio la fatal herida que la morena tenía en el pecho, así que, usando sus poderes de Clériga, pronto restauró aquella severa lesión en el cuerpo de la morena. Y con una descarga de su aura, a través de su mano, Kaguya arrojó un resplandor dorado a Gaia, con lo cual también sanó la herida de la pelidorada. Entretanto, Theia poco a poco abrió los ojos, y los dirigió a los de la princesa de la Luna, su ahijada. La morena abrió los ojos impresionada, y extendió una mano a la mejilla de la Senju. Kaguya dejó que Theia le acariciara el rostro, viendo cómo la morena se quedaba pasmada de su presencia.

— Princesa Kaguya — murmulló anonadada la diosa de la Luna — Realmente es usted...

La ahijada de la Luna asintió, mientras tomaba la mano de Theia, y se la retiraba con delicadeza.

— Así es, maestra. Soy yo — reafirmó la Senju.

— Entonces... ¿Será que Sakura-hime realmente le trajo de vuelta? — inquirió débilmente Theia, debido a que aún sentía algo de dolor.

Kaguya asintió de nueva cuenta.

— Muchas cosas han pasado. Sé que he cometido pecados graves, en contra de Dios, y en contra de la humanidad, pero no más. A partir de ahora, detendré la misma destrucción que yo misma creé — afirmó determinada la reina de Wintersun — Mi redención será ahora luchar por Terra. Nuestro hermoso planeta.

Theia no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Realmente su "hija", como ella siempre consideró a Kaguya, había vuelto. La diosa y madre de la Luna, sin embargo, pronto se limpió las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos rubíes, y sonrió totalmente feliz.

— Kaguya-chan... Hija mía... Bienvenida de vuelta... — enunció la morena, con la voz llena de llanto.

La ninfa de cabellos blancos sonrió. Kaguya también sentía ganas de soltar sus lágrimas, pero se contuvo. Había asuntos más importantes que tratar.

— Maestra Theia. Necesito que me diga quién hizo todo éste desastre — le pidió la albina a la morena, con un tono algo frío.

Theia negó levemente. Por alguna extraña razón, había perdido de su memoria aquel nombre del demonio que la atacó. Aquello fue a causa de la ilusión demoniaca que el demonio usó en ella. Sin embargo, Theia sí recordaba vagamente su apariencia.

— No sé de quién se trate. Era un hombre encapuchado, con una máscara de demonio — explicó Theia — Pero en su mirada tenía un par de caleidoscopios, con la cabra de Baphomet dibujada en sus pupilas color sangre.

Kaguya de inmediato reconoció de quién se trataba. La Senju tensó su puño derecho, al igual que su mandíbula, al saber quién era aquel ser que aludía su mentora.

— Onikage — masculló Kaguya, con absoluto odio en su tono de voz.

De repente, un grupo de los hombres de Kaguya llegaron hasta el sitio. Concretamente, se trataba de un equipo de soldados humanos, directos descendientes de los hombres que alguna vez sirvieron a la difunta reina Mikoto. El capitán de aquel pelotón saludó a su reina, con un saludo militar.

— Lady Kaguya. Ya hemos creado un perímetro alrededor del Huerto, como lo ordenó — le comunicó el soldado.

La reina asintió.

— Muy bien. Ordene al equipo médico que traslade a éstas ninfas a la carpa médica, capitán.

— Como ordene, Lady Kaguya — reverenció el soldado.

El capitán del ejército comandó a sus hombres que trasladaran al equipo médico a donde se hallaba actualmente. Mientras tanto, Kaguya dejó a Theia apoyada en un pequeño, pero firme, montículo de tierra, y pronto se reincorporó. Theia observó cómo dos hombres de la Senju auxiliaban a su aún inconsciente hermana, y el cómo Kaguya comenzaba a analizar el mítico Jardín del Edén con su aura, en búsqueda de otras amenazas. Aunque no halló ninguna.

— Kaguya-hime... ¿Qué piensa hacer? — preguntó Theia.

La peliblanca abrió los ojos, y los dirigió a los rubíes de la pelinegra. Sin embargo, pronto volvió sus ámbares hacia aquel portal al fondo del desmantelado Templo de Theia, el cual seguía brillando levemente, y la peliblanca entrecerró su mirada.

— Voy a acabar con ése maldito bastardo que destruyó éste lugar — masculló la albina.

Y antes de que Theia repelara, Kaguya se encarreró al Portal EspacioTemporal.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke, Sakura, y las demás ninfas viajaban a toda prisa en el lomo de Ignis. El destino actual era Medel. Por sugerencia de Shizune, Sasuke se vio forzado a buscar refuerzos. De hecho, Sakura había estado reticente a tomar el consejo de su "hermana" mayor. Sin embargo, no sabían a qué realmente se estaban enfrentando. Seguramente se trataba de Onikage, y aquel legendario demonio que había estado encerrado en el Monte Erebus. Sabrá Dios qué tan poderoso realmente era aquella legendaria Bestia del Apocalipsis, al igual que los verdaderos poderes de Onikage. Quizá ni toda la coalición ofensiva de parte de Terra bastaría para derrotar a aquel par de demonios.

Por orden de Sasuke, Ignis volaba lo más rápido que podía. Sin embargo, el clima de Terra había sido reducido drásticamente. La temperatura bajó por debajo de los cero grados centígrados, y la nieve pronto empezó a azotar la Geósfera de Terra. Aquello era indicio de que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo con el núcleo del Universo. La fuente de vida de todo el Cosmos.

— Tsk. ¿Acaso no puedes volar más rápido, lagartija? — cuestionó irritado el Uchiha.

— **Hago todo lo que puedo, idiota** — replicó Ignis, en un gruñido — **Quiero verte intentar correr en ésta nevada, Uchiha.**

— Esto... Ignis-sama... — le habló Sakura — Si lo desea, puedo crear una burbuja térmica a nuestro alrededor.

— **Bah. No necesito de tu ayuda, mocosa** — se burló el dragón alado — **Jamás aceptaría la ayuda de una debilucha y mugrosa hada como tú.**

— ¡Hey! ¡No le hables así a mi chica! — repeló Sasuke, dándole un poderoso golpe en la cabeza al gigantesco reptil, al grado de sacudir violentamente al monstruo volador.

— **¡Demonios! ¡Si no es porque estamos volando, te arrancaría la cabeza con mis dientes, mocoso!** — bramó el gigantesco reptil.

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Y continúa volando! — le ordenó Sasuke.

El dragón gruñó. En momentos como ésos, realmente odiaba a Sasuke. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que podía llegar a considerarlo un amigo. Sasuke era odioso, y malhumorado, pero finalmente le debía bastante a él. De no ser por Sasuke, el pueblo Dracónico hubiese sido llevado hasta casi su extinción. Sasuke fue el que luchó lado a lado con él, cuando un pueblo de hadas, aún si no los habían identificado como tal en aquel entonces, invadieron el Valle Dracónico. A fin de cuentas, por muy malhumorado y detestable que fuera Sasuke, seguía siendo un leal camarada. Uno que es capaz de morir por su gente.

Pronto, Ignis finalmente llegó a Medel. Kakashi y los demás ya los habían visto venir desde los cielos. Ignis aterrizó algo violento, y Sasuke, junto con las ninfas, descendieron del lomo del Dragón del Fuego.

— Sasuke... Princesa Sakura... ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que estaban en Wintersun — aludió el rey de Medel.

— Larga historia — comentó Sasuke — No hay tiempo para narrártela. Ahora mismo, necesitamos que nos acompañes.

Kakashi sabía que Sasuke era de pocas palabras, y que no daba explicaciones, por muy banal que fuera el asunto. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiesen llegado hasta Spira, desde el Continente de Fuego, implicaba que se trataba de algo realmente importante. Tanto así que a Sakura se le veía el rostro consternado. Kakashi prefirió no cuestionar las acciones del azabache. Él mismo tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba sucediendo en Terra.

— Bien. Prepararemos a nuestros hombres — afirmó Kakashi — Debo suponer que usaremos de nuevo a los Dragones Elementales para viajar. ¿Cierto?

Irónicamente, Shizune negó.

— No tenemos el suficiente espacio en ellos como para trasladar a un ejército entero. Usaremos en cambio uno de mis Portales EspacioTemporales — enunció la matriarca de Iridia.

Sasuke asintió, secundando a la morena.

— Mueve a tus hombres, Kakashi. No hay tiempo que perder — concluyó el moreno.

En tan sólo unos minutos, pronto Kakashi, Guy, Tenten, los hermanos Hyūga, los Uzumaki, así como Yamato y varios soldados, desde hadas, hasta humanos, ya estaba preparados para partir. De igual manera, los Cuatro Dragones Elementales se alinearon dentro de aquel extraño círculo que Shizune creó con sus poderes, de modo que aquel extraño grabado grisáceo en el suelo cubrió al menos un área de un kilómetro cuadrado.

— ¿Están todos listos? — preguntó Shizune.

Todos, excepto Sasuke y los dragones, asintieron. Sin embargo, Shizune dedujo que el Uchiha y los reptiles estaban de acuerdo. La matriarca de las hadas juntó las manos frente a su pecho, y concentró su aura grisácea alrededor de su escultural figura. La morena enunció un extraño mantra, en un idioma irreconocible, y pronto extendió sus brazos a los costados. Un enceguecedor resplandor comenzó a brillar desde el epicentro de aquel extraño hexagrama que creó Shizune, y cubrió por completo aquel círculo en el suelo, forzando a todos a cubrirse sus miradas. Y con un último chillido, el resplandor se expandió. Cuando el destello se desvaneció por completo, todos habían desaparecido del sitio. Únicamente, quedó aquel hexagrama parpadeante en el suelo, el cual también se desapareció al cabo de algunos segundos.

.

* * *

.

Onikage tenía su mano colocada aún en una especie de gema gigantesca, la cual era una fuente importante de energía en todo el Universo. Aquella gema daba vida y mantenía el orden en la Vía Láctea, al igual que mantenía las condiciones en el Tiempo/Espacio para que el resto de la Materia y Energía en aquella galaxia se mantuviera estable. En lugar de permitir que la Vía Láctea, y por consecuencia Terra, recibiera todo aquella nutrición de energía, Onikage era el recipiente de aquel abrumador poder. La energía que creaba la Gema de la Vida progresivamente incrementaba el poder que él tenía.

Sin embargo, antes de que continuara "alimentándose" de aquella mítica energía, el demonio de Ojos de Sangre tuvo que desaparecer en un Agujero Negro, puesto que una poderosa MagnetoEstrella de AntiMateria le fue arrojada. La explosión arrasó con una buena parte de la dimensión, y se produjo una explosión casi equiparable al del Universo Conocido Entero. La Sombra Demoniaca reapareció con otro Agujero Negro, y tomó su espada en mano, pero lo que menos se esperaba era el ver a la reina de Wintersun.

El demonio de Ojos de Diablo sonrió bajo su máscara. Suponía que la temible dictadora de Terra ya se había enterado de sus planes, era más que obvio; sin embargo, Onikage pensó que ya había actuado bajo las sombras durante mucho tiempo. Además, se trataba de una guerra por el Universo. El dominio entero de toda la Creación estaba en juego. Era ganar o morir. No había otra opción.

— ¡Lady Kaguya! — anunció efusivo el demonio — Me honra con su presencia. Tan sólo le agradecería que si intenta saludarme, lo haga de un modo más cordial.

La albina chasqueó la lengua. Le impresionaba el increíble cinismo y la arrogancia de aquel despreciable ser. Sin duda, poseía el orgullo de los Uchiha. Un Uchiha que ni ella misma sabía quién era, a pesar de que alguna vez ella tuvo una estrecha relación con el legendario Clan del Fuego.

— Déjate de estupideces, Onikage. No estoy aquí para charlar contigo — espetó la Senju.

Onikage sonrió aún más socarrón. Definitivamente, aquel tenía que ser su día. El día en que reclamaría al Universo Entero para sí mismo. Como alguna vez lo fue, antes de que el condenado de Deus Ex Lux le arrebatara todo.

— ¿Oh? Entonces, ¿A qué se debe el honor de su presencia, Kaguya-sama? — preguntó indiferente el Uchiha.

— Muy simple. Vengo a demandar a que te rindas. Si te entregas, prometo que no habrá pena capital para contigo — anunció adamante la princesa de la Luna — Aunque no puedo garantizarte tu libertad.

Onikage sonrió aún más, y se rió estruendosamente. De pronto, Onikage observó el masivo ejército de Kaguya, el cual le acercaba a la legítima reina de Iridia. El demonio sonrió torcidamente, y mostró aquel caleidoscopio en su mirada. El pentagrama satánico reapareció dentro de sus pupilas, y flasheó una fracción de segundos en blanco. De pronto, todos los demonios, las hadas, elfos, y resto de especies que rodeaban a Kaguya le apuntaron con sus armas a la peliblanca. Nagato, Tayuya, y Kabuto se alarmaron de ello, pero levantaron las manos al verse rodeados de armas punzocortantes, y las mágicas.

Kaguya se impresionó de la acción de sus hombres, quienes ahora le apuntaban amenazante. No entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus ejércitos se habían vuelto contra ella.

— ¡¿Qué significa todo ésto?! — cuestionó la Senju, con un tono desafiante.

— **Lo lamento, reina Kaguya. Cambio de prioridades** — le comunicó sonriente uno de los tantos demonios bajo su servicio.

Kaguya volvió su mirada amedrentadora a Onikage. Éste ya se hallaba a unos veinte metros de la aludida, con espada en mano. La Senju tensó sus puños, y encaró completamente al Uchiha. Sabía que algo se tramaba aquella escoria.

— Tú... — masculló la princesa de la Luna.

Onikage aún mantenía su tétrica sonrisa, así como aquel diabólico y aterrador pentagrama en su mirada.

— Todo éste tiempo... Simplemente fuiste un peón, Kaguya... Simplemente fuiste un títere para mis intereses... — enunció Onikage.

Lo extraño de todo, es que el tono de voz de aquel Uchiha sonaba bastante parecido al de... ¿Sasuke? No. Debía ser su imaginación. Seguramente era porque también pertenecía al Clan Uchiha. Lo importante ahora es que Onikage se había revelado contra ella, y que ahora estaba usando a su ejército en su contra.

— ¿Un peón? — cuestionó la reina de Wintersun, entre dientes.

Onikage asintió levemente.

— Todo éste tiempo, yo estuve manipulando las cuerdas del destino a mi favor — aseguró Onikage — Yo fui el que causó tu expulsión de Iridia, a través de mis subordinados. Yo fui el que mató a tu amado esposo, así como a tus mejores amigos: Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno.

Kaguya abrió los ojos como platos. Sus manos le temblaban, y sus lágrimas estaba a punto de desbordarse de sus bellos fanales. Sin embargo, no eran lágrimas de dolor. Eran lágrimas de rabia, por enterarse de que el causante de sus desgracias era nada más, y nada menos, que aquel demonio de ojos diabólicos. Kaguya apretó lo más fuerte que pudo sus puños, y tensó la mandíbula. Todo ése tiempo había dirigido su furia contra las personas equivocadas. Era bien cierto que muchos de ellos se aprovecharon de las circunstancias; sin embargo, era aquel demonio quien verdaderamente causó que ella se convirtiera en un auténtico monstruo.

La Senju agachó un momento su mirada, y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Kaguya abrió los párpados, y levantó sus ámbares, con los cuales fulminó a la Sombra Demoniaca. Pero ésta vez, Kaguya ya no mostraba un rostro triste. Ahora, Kaguya mostraba furia total, una furia que solamente sería apaciguada mediante la muerte de aquel inmundo ser frente a ella. Onikage, obviamente, percibió la ira de aquella elegante mujer. No obstante, lejos de sentirse amedrentado, sonrió socarrón. Tal parecía como si se alimentara de los oscuros sentimientos de las personas.

— Con que todo fue así, entonces... — masculló la aún reina de Wintersun — Si ése es el caso...

Kaguya liberó el Sello Sigma en su mano derecha, el cual reapareció en su frente. De igual manera, Kaguya se transformó en su modo Primordial Sigma, y extendió sus alas de ángel, al igual que aquellas antiguas runas se grabaron en sus brazos y pómulos, haciéndola lucir intimidante. Y finalmente, Kaguya expulsó su tremenda aura, la cual detonó en una explosión TermoNuclear a escalas de Años Luz. Onikage se vio forzado a cubrirse de aquella increíble explosión que arrasó con todo lo que se hallaba a su paso. La poderosa Energía Gamma liberada por el aura de Kaguya cubrió enteramente cualquier clase de panorama que se pudiese tener. Y al disiparse, los largos cabellos de Kaguya danzaban junto con aquella enorme aura que le rodeaba, como si se tratase de una llama dorada.

Onikage se retiró el brazo de su rostro, o máscara en éste caso, y contempló anonadado el increíble poder que la temible pseudo/diosa de Terra tenía. Nunca en su vida había visto semejante poder. Prácticamente superaba al de la cantidad de energía total en el Universo. Sin duda, Kaguya era digna de ser llamada una diosa. Sus poderes estaban más allá de la comprensión humana y de la lógica. Juraba que incluso era superior al poder que usó en contra de su hija. Verdaderamente, Kaguya era digna heredera de la línea sucesoria de la Mitocondria Eva.

— ... Entonces me encargaré de que pagues por todos tus crímenes — siseó la intimidante hada.

Aún así, Onikage sonrió, y también disparó sus energías. La única diferencia con la de Kaguya, era que el aura de Onikage era color rojo oscuro. Por lo demás, era casi igual de poderosa que la de ella. Seguramente de toda la energía que había robado a lo largo de su travesía, junto con la que absorbió de la Gema de la Vida. La dimensión donde se hallaban tembló completamente, hasta que incluso el Tejido EspacioTemporal se sacudió, dejando algo sorprendida a Kaguya. Jamás se había imaginado que Onikage se hubiese vuelto tan poderoso.

Una nueva Onda Expansiva se produjo, y Kaguya tuvo que resguardarse con un Campo ElectroMagnético, ante aquella violenta llamarada. Desgraciadamente, sus tropas no tuvieron la misma suerte, y fueron consumidos por aquel fuego rojo oscuro, a excepción de Nagato, Kabuto, y Tayuya, quienes fueron arrojados a través de un Agujero de Gusano, fuera de aquella dimensión. Y entonces, Onikage caminó a través de aquellas llamas, y apareció a unos metros de la albina. El demonio sonrió burlón, y se colocó en su postura de combate.

— Bien. Acepto tu desafío, Kaguya — enunció oscuramente el Uchiha — Como recompensa por todos tus años de servicios, para con mis propósitos, te daré una muerte digna de una diosa.

Kaguya soltó un monosílabo, y también adquirió una postura de combate, un tanto más sutil y femenina.

— ¡Éste lugar será tu tumba, Onikage! — le amenazó la Senju al demonio — ¡Me encargaré de matarte, aún si tengo que morir en el proceso!

Y con ello, la batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad dio comienzo.

.

.

 **...**

 **¡Weeeee! ¡Kaguya le va a partir su madre a Onikage! ¡LOL!**

 **En fin. Gracias a las personas que, aún a éstas alturas, siguen leyendo ésta historia, a pesar de que disminuyó drásticamente la cantidad de lectores :'(. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Y pues bien. Si soy sincera, desde el principio de la historia, tenía planeado ésta clase de giro tramal. Si bien parecía que Kaguya sería la antagonista principal del fic, ése no será el caso. Siempre planeé que Kaguya se redimiera, y que luchara contra el antagonista de la trama.**

 **Y como seguramente ya lo imaginaron, el próximo episodio será una pelea entre Kaguya y Onikage, al igual que un episodio de transición muy importante en la historia. Les recomiendo que estén pendientes ,)**

 **Sin más que aclarar por el momento, me despido de ustedes, mis estimados lectores.**


	43. Luz Contra Oscuridad

**Capítulo XLIII:** Luz Contra Oscuridad.

Apenas terminaron de hablar, Onikage desapareció de la mirada de Kaguya, y reapareció frente a la albina. El demonio antiguo soltó una poderosa patada contra el rostro de la Senju, pero Kaguya era lo suficientemente habilidosa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y evadió limpiamente aquella poderosa patada al agacharse. La albina, por su lado, dio un giro completo hacia su izquierda, y atacó al demonio con su propia Patada de Giro Inversa al rostro de éste. Sin embargo, el demonio también lo esquivó al inclinarse un poco a sus espaldas.

Onikage soltó una serie de puñetazos contra el rostro de Kaguya, pero la albina los evadió limpiamente, mediante elegantes y refinados movimientos. La Senju reaccionaba con algunos "cuchillazos" de sus manos, cubiertas de una filosa capa de diamante, aunque Onikage era lo bastante rápido como para esquivar aquellas filosas manos de la albina. El Uchiha dio un salto hacia su izquierda, e intentó golpear a la Senju con una Patada Remolino, pero Kaguya detuvo aquel ataque con una pequeña barrera de diamante en su perfil izquierdo.

Kaguya entonces reaccionó con un Golpe de Empuje, cargado de Radiación Gamma, al vientre de Onikage, con lo cual lo envió a volar a cientos de kilómetros a lo lejos. Sin embargo, Onikage desapareció en un Agujero Negro, y reapareció frente a Kaguya, pero cuando la albina lanzó una estocada con su mano izquierda, el Uchiha desapareció nuevamente, y reapareció a las espaldas de la Senju. Onikage entonces explotó la guardia baja de la hada, para golpear violentamente la cabeza de ésta con una Patada de Gancho Aérea. Kaguya ahogó un grito de dolor, y fue arrojada a cientos de miles de kilómetros a lo lejos, hasta que se estampó violentamente contra un cúmulo de rocas.

Aún así, la Senju detonó una vez más su aura, y consumió por completo las rocas que se pulverizaron con el impacto de su cuerpo, las cuales transformó en Fotones de Energía, y las absorbió dentro de su aura. Kaguya entonces extendió sus brazos, y creó un par de MagnetoEstrellas, a las cuales infundió de su Elemento Rayo. La albina arrojó aquel par de enormes Estrellas Colapsadas contra Onikage, quien apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar una de ellas. El otro Magnetar lo detuvo con sus brazos, pero la tremenda densidad de aquel Remanente Estelar lo hacía absurdamente pesado, y con una gravedad brutal. Onikage forcejeó unos momentos contra la MagnetoEstrella, hasta que Kaguya disparó un poderoso Jet de Energía Gamma con ambas manos. El demonio desvió aquel Magnetar, y esquivó de un enorme salto el poderoso rayo de poder que la albina le disparó.

El poderoso Jet que lanzó Kaguya cavó una enorme zanja cilíndrica, de al menos cien mil millones de kilómetros de diámetro, y varios MegaPársecs de distancia. Onikage pronto reapareció en lo alto del Firmamento, y disparó aquellas oscuras llamas de sus ojos caleidoscópicos. La albina, por lo tanto, se protegió con una Barrera Mágica, cubriéndose enteramente de aquellas tétricas llamas negras; sin embargo, la albina notó que aquel fuego oscuro no se apagaba, sino que consumía gradualmente su Campo de Fuerza. Aún así, la albina transformó su Barrera Mágica en AntiMateria, y aniquiló aquellas llamas oscuras.

Para entonces, Onikage realizó unos extraños sellos con sus manos, y arrojó una serie de orbes de fuego oscuro, aunque Kaguya los evadió con absoluta facilidad. La albina materializó su arco de combate, y disparó varias flechas de AntiMateria, con el objetivo de destruir aquellas esferas de llamas negras. La albina incluso cambió su Espectro Visible para analizar lo mejor que podía aquel fuego etéreo, pero no halló mayor diferencia con la Radiación Gamma. De hecho, increíblemente aquel fuego equiparaba la temperatura de las llamas blancas producidas por la Energía Gamma. La única diferencia era que aquellas llamas realmente no producían Radiación Luminosa, no al menos una que fuese analizable. Era como si aquellas llamas fuesen creadas por Energía Oscura.

Durante su análisis de aquellas llamas, Onikage arrojó su espada muy cerca de donde Kaguya se hallaba, y electrificó la Katana. La tierra de aquella dimensión también se electrificó, y mandó poderosos rayos conectados de un punto a otro, y por desgracia Kaguya recibió aquella brutal descarga de electricidad a través de su cuerpo. La Senju soltó un grito ahogado de dolor, cuando sintió cómo cientos de miles de millones de voltios le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Kaguya contuvo el terrible dolor que le recorría en su figura entera, y concentró su aura alrededor de su piel, con la cual dispersó completamente aquella brutal electricidad, mediante una Barrera ElectroMagnética alrededor de ella.

Kaguya decidió entonces mejor emprender vuelo, así que amplió sus alas de ángel a los costados, y se elevó a los cielos de un salto. Una vez en el aire, Kaguya se hizo un ovillo, y reunió la mayor cantidad de aura posible, hasta que una esfera de color dorado Gamma, de un diámetro de un kilómetro, le circundó todo el cuerpo. Y en seguida, Kaguya soltó un corto grito, y expulsó toda aquella energía concentrada en miles de rayos Jets Gamma, al extender todas sus extremidades, los cuales disparó contra Onikage.

El demonio, ya en el suelo, evadía cada uno de los rayos de energía, mediante saltos de volteretas hacia sus espaldas, mientras lanzaba sus llamas oscuras contra la Senju. Sin embargo, aquel fuego negro apenas y chocaba con la esfera de aura que rodeaba a Kaguya, se desmaterializaba en Fotones de Energía, y eran absorbidos dentro de los poderes de la albina. De pronto, Kaguya estiró sus brazos en dirección del Uchiha, y disparó una cantidad inimaginable de pequeñas Estrellas de Neutrones contra el demonio. Cada que los Remanentes Estelares impactaban contra el suelo, un enorme Jet era disparado hacia lo alto, a una altura de cientos de miles de kilómetros de altura, y desmantelaba enteramente el de por sí destruido suelo.

Durante algunos segundos, Kaguya bombardeó a Onikage con, literalmente, millones de diminutas Estrellas de Neutrones, sin importarle el desmantelar totalmente el suelo. Onikage no podía reaccionar debidamente, a causa de aquel bombardeo con el que era atacado. Algunos de aquellos Remanentes Estelares estuvieron a punto de chocar contra su cuerpo, de hecho, pero el Uchiha desaparecía con su Kamui. Entretanto, Kaguya arrojó su brazo derecho hacia su extremo superior izquierdo, y lanzó una poderosa "llamarada" de Radiación Gamma por los suelos, la cual se levantó a cientos de miles de millones de Años Luz.

Con varios movimientos similares, Kaguya atacó agresivamente al demonio Ojos de Diablo, sin darle al menos una oportunidad al Uchiha de contraatacar, y no fue hasta que aquel demonio usó su Kamui para desaparecer del suelo que Kaguya se detuvo, pero cuando estaba usando su GeoMancia, para rastrear el paradero del Uchiha, la albina vio cómo una enorme Estrella Negra, literalmente, le fue arrojada desde los cielos. La diferencia con un Agujero Negro era que aquel remanente estelar soltaba descargas de una electricidad azul. Aún así, Kaguya creó ella misma un Púlsar de AntiMateria, con un Disco de Acrecimiento circundándole, y la arrojó en contra del ataque de Onikage.

Ambos Remanentes Estelares colisionaron de frente, y expulsaron una cantidad inimaginable de energía, pero antes de que se disipara por completo aquella Radiación Térmica, Onikage reapareció ante Kaguya, y arrojó algunos veloces golpes contra la albina. La reina de Wintersun, sin embargo, interceptó y desvió cada uno de los ataques del Demonio Ojos de Diablo, y golpeó el pecho de éste con su palma cargada de Radiación Gamma. Y durante el viaje de Onikage por los aires, Kaguya arrojó con su brazo, de un costado a otro, una especie de media luna azulada, hecha de Elemento Viento. Aquel viento cortante de la Senju destruía fácilmente el suelo de aquella dimensión, y creaba una poderosa ventisca con su recorrido. Y entonces, Onikage fue partido por la mitad, pero pronto se desmaterializaron ambas mitades entre miles de pequeños orbes negros, y el Uchiha reapareció justo arriba de Kaguya.

No esperándose aquel movimiento del demonio, Kaguya recibió una Patada de Hacha limpiamente en la cabeza, por lo que fue lanzada vehementemente contra el suelo. Al impactar, el cuerpo de Kaguya creó una zanja de al menos unos cien kilómetros de diámetro, así como también levantó una erupción de tierra a unos veinte metros de altura. Onikage no perdió el tiempo, y formó una de aquellas enormes esferas de antes, y la arrojó hacia la dirección donde se hallaba Kaguya, pero para entonces la albina ya se había levantado, y ya había creado una especie de espejo transparente y circular frente a su pecho. Kaguya entonces disparó un gigantesco GRB, o Brote de Radiación Gamma, en forma de Jet contra la esfera del Uchiha, y abrumó completamente al ataque del demonio antiguo. Sin embargo, Onikage desapareció antes de que aquel Jet lo vaporizara enteramente.

Kaguya vio la acción de Onikage, y reunió de nuevo su aura alrededor de su cuerpo. Ésta vez, sin embargo, Kaguya creó una enorme y densa burbuja de agua alrededor de su cuerpo, de al menos un diámetro superior a un Año Luz. Kaguya, enseguida, dispersó aquella enorme burbuja de agua por doquier, ocasionando que todo aquel lugar se inundara con un enorme océano. Onikage no pudo propiamente evadir aquel "ataque", así que quedó atrapado dentro de aquel denso líquido.

Por el contrario, Kaguya se rodeó a sí misma de su Campo ElectroMagnético, y se arrojó velozmente contra el Uchiha. El demonio, por más que se movilizó dentro de aquel espeso y denso manto, no pudo esquivar o parar una potente patada a su estómago, así que vomitó sangre dentro de aquel manto acuífero. Kaguya no se detuvo ahí, sino que lanzó otra Patada Giratoria al rostro del demonio, y con ello le hizo escupir sangre. Kaguya a continuación se rodeó de otra esfera de aura, aunque ésta vez la albina la infundió con el Elemento Fuego. La temperatura de aquel océano se incrementó drásticamente por encima de los cien mil millones de grados centígrados, aunque Kaguya controló a la perfección la Presión BaroMétrica sobre el agua, además de la gravedad ejercida sobre aquel manto. Con ello, Kaguya previno que el agua se evaporara, y logró mantenerla en estado líquido, mientras tanto Onikage soltaba algunos gruñidos ahogados por el agua, cuando percibió cómo aquel manto acuífero le generaba terribles quemaduras de tercer grado en todo el cuerpo.

Kaguya después incrementó aún más la temperatura de aquel océano, y detonó su increíble aura, de modo que el manto acuífero se vaporizó de golpe, por lo que se produjo un choque térmico con la atmósfera, y una explosión TermoNuclear. Onikage fue consumido totalmente por la monstruosa Onda Expansiva de la detonación del aura de Kaguya, y también fue atrapado por la enorme nube de hongo que creó la explosión TermoNuclear, pero antes de que saliera disparado a lo lejos, Kaguya atrapó a Onikage con una enorme mano de Elemento Tierra, y lo constriñó con la misma, haciendo que el demonio ahogara un grito de dolor.

A continuación, Kaguya azotó al demonio contra el suelo, produciendo un cráter de miles de millones de Años Luz de diámetro, y cientos de miles de millones de MegaPársecs de profundidad. Kaguya pronto voló a lo alto, y concentró una enorme esfera de aura frente a ella. De aquel orbe de energía, Kaguya disparó un poderoso Jet de Radiación Gamma contra aquel cráter donde inhumó a Onikage. El rayo de Kaguya traspasó limpiamente el terreno erosionado de aquella dimensión, y excavó la tierra progresivamente. Durante la increíblemente veloz excavación de aquel Jet en la tierra, un devastador terremoto se sintió a una distancia equiparable de todo el Universo Conocido. Miles de colosales rocas saltaron a los cielos, y muchos Brotes de Radiación Gamma salieron expedidos desde las profundidades de la tierra, creando un bello, y a la vez imponente, espectáculo de Luz Ionizante.

Al final, un último Jet se elevó a más de mil MegaPársecs de altura, destellando un impresionante espectáculo de Plasma color dorado. El calor de aquella dimensión se elevó por encima del millón de grados centígrados, y el Firmamento de aquel desahuciado terreno se transformó en rojo vivo. Un increíblemente intenso y caliente viento sopló en los alrededores, quemando todo objeto con el que tenía contacto. Del mismo modo, el suelo de aquel desértico terreno se convirtió en Magma hirviente.

Cuando Kaguya desvaneció totalmente su ataque, la albina respiraba algo agitada, aunque posteriormente se calmó. La Senju bajó las manos, y colocó una mano en su pecho, para después emanar un aura sanadora, pero durante su restauración, una enorme llamarada fue disparada en diagonal desde el suelo, obligándole a la reina de Wintersun a desaparecer de su sitio. De pronto, una enorme mano esquelética, de tonalidad azulada, salió del fondo de aquella tierra, y atrapó el cuerpo de la Senju. Kaguya sintió cómo aquella mano le estrujaba violentamente el cuerpo, así que soltó un fuerte grito de dolor. Sin embargo, Kaguya reunió una tremenda cantidad de aura, y la expulsó, con lo cual finalmente pudo liberarse.

Para entonces, Onikage salió del subsuelo de aquella dimensión, ya rodeado de un enorme humanoide esquelético. Kaguya observó desafiante la imponente figura de aquel monstruo, y en seguida disparó una MagnetoEstrella contra aquel coloso, por lo que lo destruyó completamente en miles de pedazos. Para suerte de Onikage, éste pudo desaparecer en un Agujero Negro, justo antes de que aquel Remanente Estelar impactara contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Acaso será que tú...? — masculló la Senju.

Onikage enarcó una ceja, aunque no era perceptible, gracias a su máscara.

— ¿Será que tú también puedes manipular cualquier elemento? — cuestionó entre dientes la albina.

El demonio sonrió bajo su máscara.

— Yo tengo la potestad de poder dominar toda la Materia y la Energía a mi voluntad, Kaguya — afirmó Onikage — Pero si lo dices por mi Susanō... Éso no es control del Elemento Tierra.

Kaguya frunció el ceño.

— ¿Susanō? — repitió retóricamente la Senju — ¿Te refieres al dios del sintoísmo?

Onikage asintió.

— Inspirado en él. Sin embargo, yo puedo manipular a mi voluntad la Materia Oscura, y formar cualquier cuerpo geométrico con ella.

Ahora sí que Kaguya se sorprendió de lo que escuchó. ¿Cómo es que Onikage podía controlar a voluntad la Materia Oscura? Aún dentro de los de la especie Faerie, no era algo común el presenciar el cómo un hada podía manipular tan misterioso poder. ¿O acaso Onikage también era parte de los Homo Faerie?

— ¿Cómo diablos puedes hacer éso? — interrogó la albina — ¿Acaso también eres un hada?

El Uchiha negó, sorprendiendo a Kaguya.

— Para nada. Soy aún más que éso — refirió el Ojos de Diablo, con un ademán similar al de una deidad — Soy un ser que va más allá de las patéticas limitaciones de los mortales. Yo soy más que un dios. Yo soy la AntíTesis de la creación. Dios es la creación, y yo soy la destrucción — masculló con soberbia — Yo represento el fin, y la destrucción. Todo éste Universo debe volver a su estado primigenio.

Kaguya tensó sus puños, pero después recuperó su postura de combate.

— Éso si yo te lo permito, bastardo — replicó en un gruñido oscuro la ninfa — Primero te mato.

Onikage sonrió totalmente confiado.

— Mejor te sería rendirte, Kaguya — le aconsejó el Uchiha — Simplemente no tienes oportunidad de derrotarme. Más que un Uchiha, soy el ser más poderoso de todo éste Universo. Yo soy quien realmente merece ser llamado el dios del Cosmos.

— Ése título no vale ya nada para mí. Lo único que me interesa en éste momento es acabar contigo.

— Como quieras. Te daré una muerte digna de una diosa, entonces — amenazó el Uchiha.

Onikage se arrojó a la albina, con cuchilla en mano. Kaguya desvió el ataque de aquella Katana, al utilizar su mano cubierta de diamante, y atacó al demonio antiguo con una patada directa al vientre de éste. Sin embargo, Onikage fácilmente enduró aquel golpe, y reaccionó con un gancho a la mandíbula de la Senju, pero Kaguya lo evadió satisfactoriamente, al inclinar su cabeza hacia sus espaldas. Onikage reaccionó con una patada al estómago de la albina, y ésta vez sí pudo conectarla con éxito, forzando a la princesa Luna a retroceder unos pasos. El Uchiha entonces golpeó fuertemente el cuerpo de la Senju, con una serie de puñetazos rápidos, y posteriormente atacó a la peliblanca con una Patada de Tijera Aérea, mandando a volar a Kaguya a cientos de miles de kilómetros a lo lejos.

No obstante, la reina de Wintersun desapareció entre rosas, y se rematerializó en el suelo. Kaguya usó su Elemento Tierra, y levantó unas filosas y puntiagudas estacas desde el fondo de la tierra, las cuales se irguieron a unos cincuenta metros de altura. Onikage saltaba hacia sus espaldas, con una vuelta de campana, para evadir cada una de las estacas que intentaban empalarlo. Al ver que su ataque no tenía efecto, Kaguya prefirió materializar en lo alto un enorme cúmulo de Estrellas de Neutrones, cada una de al menos un diámetro de cien metros, a las cuales infundió de su Elemento Tierra. La albina arrojó aquellos Remanentes Estelares contra el Uchiha, al descender con velocidad sus manos desde lo alto, y ante la inminente colisión de aquellos meteoros, Onikage apenas y alcanzó a cubrirse con ambos brazos. Sin embargo, el demonio fue abrumado por el poderoso impacto de aquellos meteoritos, los cuales causaron millones de, relativamente, pequeñas explosiones TermoNucleares.

Kaguya creó con su Elemento Viento un poderoso huracán, para dispersar los desastrosos escombros que crearon el impacto de aquellos poderosos meteoros que ella misma creó, pero cuando mandó a volar todas las rocas que cubrían su panorama, la albina halló que en aquellos gigantescos cráteres ya no se encontraba Onikage. La princesa de la Luna cerró sus ojos, y concentró su aura, utilizando su GeoMancia para hallar al demonio de ojos escarlata, pero por desgracia cierta interferencia ElectroMagnética le impedía poder usar correctamente sus Habilidades ExtraSensoriales para poder hallar el paradero del demonio Ojos de Diablo.

Kaguya abrió repentinamente los ojos, cuando percibió un incremento de aura a sus espaldas. La Senju dirigió sus ojos a su reverso, y vio cómo Onikage estaba rodeado de una extraña aura de color negro profundo. El antiguo demonio se rodeó ambas manos con aquel extraño fuego, y azotó sus palmas en el suelo. Con ello, Onikage no sólo sacudió violentamente el terreno, además de crear una enorme zanja de al menos un millón de kilómetros de diámetro, sino que aquel fuego se mezcló con su maligna aura, y elevó desde los suelos miles de rayos de Energía Oscura. Kaguya aparecía y desaparecía, con el fin de evadir aquellos brutales Jets de Energía Oscura. Desgraciadamente para la albina, Onikage disparó otro rayo de aquella energía contra ella, y ésta vez Kaguya fue golpeada limpiamente con aquel extraño fuego.

La Senju sintió de inmediato el terrible dolor que le producían aquellas llamas en su cuerpo, así como el hecho de que se adherían a ella como una segunda piel. La albina sabía que aquellas no eran llamas comunes, y que la única manera de eliminarlas era aniquilarlas con AntiMateria, pero aquello la lesionaría severamente, más de lo que aquellas llamas le estaba de por sí hiriendo. Aunque armándose de valor, la Senju transformó su cuerpo en AntiPartículas, y detonó completamente en una explosión de su gigantesca aura. Onikage se retiró cuanto antes de aquella zona, o habría sido atrapado con aquella poderosa Onda de Choque que produjo la detonación de su Amaterasu con la AntiMateria que produjo Kaguya.

El Uchiha aterrizó a varios cientos de kilómetros del sitio, y sonrió malévolamente, creyendo haber exterminado finalmente a la reina del Continente del Fuego. No obstante, de entre todo aquel mar de llamas blancas, una fuerte ventisca sopló, y extinguió por completo aquel fuego, dejando ver a una severamente herida Kaguya, aunque aún con todo aquel terrible dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo, la Senju mantenía su mirada afilada sobre el Demonio Ojos de Sangre. La reina de Wintersun tenía severas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, además de que sus ropas estaban notoriamente desgastadas, por lo que, inintencionalmente, Kaguya exhibía sus largas y torneadas piernas, su estrecha cintura, y el increíble escote de su pecho.

Onikage chasqueó la lengua en un principio, pero después sonrió zorrunamente. Le causaba mofa el ver cómo su oponente había quedado casi desnuda. Las ropas de la princesa de la Luna apenas y cubrían lo indispensable, junto con las botas que, pese a sumamente dañadas, aún permanecían en una sola pieza. Era como si alguien a propósito le hubiese arrancado sus prendas de vestir, o como si hubiese estado a punto de sufrir alguna violación.

— Oh. Ya veo porqué eras deseada por los mayores monarcas de las hadas, Kaguya — se burló el demonio — No cabe duda de que tienes un cuerpo digno de las diosas — añadió.

Onikage soltó una risotada. Kaguya solamente soltó un monosílabo.

— Tus halagos no valen nada — masculló la reina — Igual voy a matarte.

Aún así, el Uchiha se mantuvo socarrón.

— Sabes... Podría perdonarte la vida, si es que aceptaras tener sexo conmigo — le dijo el Ojos de Diablo, aunque más a modo de burla.

Kaguya gruñó. Ahora resulta que, pese a sus casi cuarenta años, aún sigue recibiendo propuestas indecorosas de mocosos, aunque verdaderamente Onikage era mucho más viejo que todos los años de vida que lleva la creación, la cual se calculaba en aproximadamente más de trece mil millones de años. Aún así, Kaguya no era una puta. Ella siempre se comportó como una señorita de linaje, y como una verdadera dama, cuando se convirtió en la reina de Nubrum. Y además, su corazón solamente le pertenecía a un hombre, a su amado y difunto esposo. Tal vez en otro momento se habría sentido alagada de que, aún pese a su edad, siguiera siendo una mujer muy atractiva, pero viniendo de aquel bastardo, y en las circunstancias como la actual, para Kaguya no tenía relevancia.

— Ya sabes... No siempre se ve a una MILF* — se mofó el demonio.

Como única respuesta, Kaguya arrojó un Jet de Radiación Gamma contra el demonio. Sin embargo, el Uchiha lo evadió con entera facilidad, a través de un Agujero de Gusano. Kaguya hizo un rápido incremento de su Mitocondria, y restauró enteramente las llagas y lesiones severas en su cuerpo, provocadas por las quemaduras sufridas por la emisión de Radiación Gamma, cuando aniquiló la AntiMateria contra las llamas de Energía Oscura de Onikage.

El demonio no le dio tiempo a Kaguya de reaccionar, cuando la atacó con una gigantesca esfera de fuego, aunque Kaguya usó su Elemento Agua, reduciendo a la vez la agitación molecular de las Partículas, y criogenizó completamente aquella esfera. La albina extendió agresivamente sus manos a los costados, e hizo que aquel orbe estallara en una cantidad impresionante de estalactitas heladas. Kaguya usó su PsicoQuinesis para apuntar aquellas filosas estacas de hielo, a Cero Absoluto, y se las arrojó a Onikage con su brazo derecho. El Uchiha, como reacción, comenzó a destruir estaca por estaca, con su larga Katana, aunque jamás se percató de que aquel increíble frío se adhería a su filosa cuchilla. Y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, su espada ya estaba totalmente congelada.

La ninfa apretó su mano derecha, y atrapó totalmente el brazo derecho de Onikage, congelándolo de inmediato. El Uchiha gruñó frustrado, e intentó romper aquel hielo en su extremidad; sin embargo, aquel no era hielo común, sino que estaba manipulado, e infusionado con la mítica aura de la princesa de la Luna. Kaguya apretó aún más su puño, y criogenizó enteramente el cuerpo del Uchiha, quien ahogó un grito de sorpresa al verse totalmente congelado.

La albina entonces expulsó de nuevo su aura, y extendió sus alas de ángel. En las manos de Kaguya, apareció su dorado arco de combate, y la ninfa apuntó directo al pecho del demonio antiguo. Kaguya creó una flecha Ionizada de AntiMateria, y la sobrecargó de Radiación Gamma. El suelo de aquella dimensión tembló brutalmente, y las rocas saltaron a los cielos, además de que el aura de Kaguya alcanzó una dimensión equiparable al del Sistema Solar entero. Y a continuación, la pseudo/diosa disparó aquella poderosa flecha contra el Ojos de Diablo, la cual impactó contra aquel enorme témpano de hielo que era el Uchiha, y se produjo una explosión TermoNuclear de al menos el diámetro de todo el Universo Visible.

La temperatura que alcanzó el Universo Alterno, donde estaban Kaguya y Onikage, superó en un orden inimaginable al de la **_Gran Explosión_**. Incluso, Kaguya tuvo que cubrirse con una Barrera Mágica de ése tremendo calor, o de lo contrario terminaría sublimada al instante. Si alguien hubiese estado de espectador, desde muy lejos, habría observado cómo una enorme esfera dorada Gamma, del diámetro del Horizonte Cósmico, devoraba totalmente la materia y la energía dentro de su enorme radio. Prácticamente, aquella incandescente esfera de fuego se alzaba como una imponente HyperGigante Roja, con la excepción de que era de color dorado Gamma y de un orden mucho mayor a las susodichas HyperGigantes.

La energía gradualmente se dispersó, al igual que la temperatura disminuía paulatinamente. El terreno estaba completamente fundido en lava hirviente, y varias burbujas de Magma se alzaban a unos cinco metros, al igual que muchos chorros de Jets de Radiación salían disparados a lo alto. El cielo ahora se había oscurecido con un color gris intenso, y los niveles de toxicidad de Dióxido de Carbono llegaron a niveles peligrosos, hasta que aquel terreno produjo un efecto invernadero.

Kaguya deshizo su Barrera Mágica, y enfrió una buena porción de lava, hasta que la solidificó en roca nuevamente. La albina se hallaba algo agotada, pero aún mantenía su modo Primordial Sigma activado, al igual que su aura no había disminuido ni aún un poco. Aquello era la ventaja de poder dominar a la perfección la Regresión, aunque el modo Primordial Sigma no le confería estamina ilimitada. Kaguya entonces aterrizó en aquella porción solidificada de Magma, y reguló progresivamente su respiración, pero durante su relajamiento, una poderosa explosión tuvo lugar en aquella dimensión. Desde aquel subsuelo, convertido en lava, un enorme Jet de Magma se disparó a más de un kilómetro de altura, y dispersó la roca fundida por doquier. Y de aquel manto de lava, una figura emergió, rodeada del Magma. Sin embargo, aquel enorme ser esquelético protegía a Onikage de la lava, dado que rodeaba completamente su cuerpo, y Onikage se hallaba dentro de la frente de aquella figura.

Una vez que estaba afuera, Onikage sonrió.

— Nada mal, princesa Kaguya — le alabó socarrón el demonio — No esperaba menos de la descendiente de Eva del Génesis. Ahora entiendo por qué ni la Amazona pudo derrotarte. Sin duda, eres la hada más poderosa de la historia.

La albina soltó un último suspiro, y finalmente reguló su pesada respiración. A continuación, clavó su mirada en los amedrentadores ojos del Ojos de Diablo.

— Debo suponer que realmente no usaste todo tu poder para confrontar a tu hija. ¿No es así? — refirió Onikage.

Kaguya entrecerró su mirada.

— Así que fuiste espectador de aquella pelea — masculló la albina.

Onikage asintió una sola vez.

— Tenía que hacerlo. Quería ver si verdaderamente habrían sido capaces de matarse la una a la otra — explicó el demonio — Desgraciadamente, ambas resultaron ser unas cobardes. Supongo que aquel estúpido lazo familiar se los impidió, ¿Huh?

— Qué sabes tú de éso — siseó la Senju — No te importa nada. Solamente buscas tenerlo todo, sin importar a quien pisotees.

El demonio levantó una ceja, pese a que no era visible por la máscara.

— ¿Y tú eres la que me juzga? — se burló el Uchiha — ¿No acaso tú actuabas del mismo modo, apenas hasta hace un par de días?

Kaguya cerró un momento los ojos. Era cierto que ella había sido un desastre de persona, hasta hace poco. Sus pecados y crímenes contra la humanidad no podrían jamás ser exonerados, ni podría jamás alcanzar el perdón de todas las personas que dañó con sus actos ambiciosos. Ella se había transformado en un verdadero demonio, y quizá los recuerdos de sus brutales actos de tiranía la atormentarían por el resto de su vida. Ella pasaría a la historia por ser uno de los peores seres humanos, pese a no pertenecer a la especie, que han existido. Su único legado sería oscuridad absoluta.

Sin embargo, Kaguya ya no buscaba el alcanzar sus ambiciosas metas. Lo único que buscaba la Senju ahora era redimirse lo mayor posible de sus terribles crímenes contra Terra. Lo que más buscaba la princesa de la Luna es dejar un mundo de paz y prosperidad para su única descendiente, y a los hijos de su hija. Kaguya lucharía ahora no por su utopía en Terra, sino por un futuro para su descendencia. No importaba si tenía que sacrificar su propia vida para lograrlo.

— En efecto. Tienes toda la razón — afirmó la Otsutsuki — He pasado la mitad de mi vida odiando al mundo, y destruyendo a todo aquel que osara desafiar mis ideales. Me convertí en un ser tan malévolo que hizo ver a Lucifer como un redentor.

La albina levantó su mirada, y mostró aquella tonalidad violeta metalizada, demostrando total determinación y valor en ellos.

— Sin embargo, finalmente entendí que únicamente me estaba llevando a mi propia destrucción. Entendí finalmente de que siempre hubo alguien que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Al final, comprendí que mi odio solamente me llevaría a la muerte, y que me apartaría de mi pueblo y mi gente — determinó Kaguya — Y por aquella razón, es por la que yo estoy aquí. Voy a acabar con el monstruo que yo misma creé. Y para comenzar aquel cambio... Voy a matarte, Onikage.

Kaguya no dejó responder al demonio, cuando se arrojó con sus manos cubiertas de filo de diamante. La albina soltó una estocada contra el rostro del Uchiha, pero éste lo evadió ladeando su cabeza a un costado. Kaguya reaccionó con una cuchillada lateral contra el cuello de Onikage, aunque de nueva cuenta el demonio lo evadió al agacharse. Y aprovechando el momento, el Ojos de Diablo atacó el vientre de Kaguya, con una patada, y la hizo tambalearse un poco. Onikage recuperó su postura, y empezó a atacar a la princesa de la Luna con un combo de ataques.

Kaguya evadía elegantemente aquellos ataques, y reaccionaba con algunas estocadas y cuchilladas de sus manos. La Senju le arrojó una Patada de Abanico al demonio, ésta vez conectándola exitosamente, por lo que derribó a su adversario al suelo. Kaguya creó una extraña espada de diamante en su mano, y asestó una empalada contra el demonio. No obstante, éste rodó a un costado, y también preparó su Katana en mano. Kaguya dio un giro a su derecha, y atacó con un mandoble hacia la izquierda inferior, así que Onikage reaccionó con una parada con el filo de su Katana. Y debido al rígido material de la espada del demonio, fácilmente pudo contener el ataque y filo de aquella cuchilla de diamante de la albina.

Kaguya malabareó su cuchilla alrededor de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que dio un giro completo, y atacó a Onikage desde su costado izquierdo. El Uchiha detuvo aquel agresivo ataque al colocar su espada verticalmente a su perfil, y reaccionó con una patada de su pierna izquierda; sin embargo, Kaguya la esquivó con un elegante salto hacia su reverso. La albina cargó aquella cuchilla de Elemento Viento, y arrojó una cuchilla de aire con la espada, aunque Onikage desapareció en un Agujero de Gusano para evadirla. Cuando el Uchiha reapareció frente a Kaguya, ya tenía su espada totalmente incinerada, y atacó con un mandoble a la Senju. Por ello, Kaguya criogenizó su espada, al usar su Elemento Agua y reducir la agitación molecular de las Partículas, y detuvo aquellas llamas al vaporizarlas.

El actual "espectáculo" en aquella dimensión era el escuchar el llameante fuego agitarse agresivamente en el aire, al igual que el sonido glaciar que producía la espada de Kaguya, propio de una tormenta de nieve. Cada ataque de Onikage producía una especie de muro de fuego, aunque no muy alto, a lo sumo de unos cinco metros. Entretanto, la espada criogenizada de Kaguya creaba también un muro de estalactitas, de una altura similar a la muralla de fuego de Onikage. Y cuando ambas espadas chocaban la una contra la otra, liberaban un impresionante espectáculo de cristales y llamas rojizas.

Kaguya pateó el vientre de Onikage, y lo arrojó a unos metros de su posición. La albina giró hacia su derecha, y "cortó" el viento con su espada. De inmediato, cientos de estalactitas heladas se levantaron del suelo, y se dirigieron a la posición de Onikage. El demonio cortó las estacas frías con su espada, y saltó hacia atrás para evadir muchas otras. Y entonces, Kaguya arrojó su espada contra el terreno aún fundido de aquella dimensión, y congeló totalmente el suelo. La albina levantó sus brazos a lo alto, e hizo que enormes estacas puntiagudas se elevaran desde la "tierra". Y ésta vez, empaló a Onikage desde el pecho, por lo que el demonio vomitó una impresionante cantidad de sangre, y barnizó con ella la estalactita que le empalaba.

Kaguya fragmentó las miles de estacas heladas que creó, exceptuando la que tenía atravesada el Ojos de Diablo en su pecho, y rodeó el área donde se ubicaba el Uchiha con ellas. Kaguya incrementó el filo de aquellos fragmentos de hielo, al usar su Elemento Viento, y apuntó directamente al enmascarado. Kaguya cerró sus brazos en su pecho, como si se estuviera abrazando a sí misma, y arrojó cada una de aquellas filosas cuchillas de hielo heladas contra Onikage.

El demonio no pudo moverse, al estar totalmente empalado, así que recibió todas y cada una de las pequeñas pero filosas estacas en su cuerpo. La sangre salía de su boca, como un grueso torrente de sangre, y caía en aquel congelado suelo, dejando un charco de aquel fluido vital. Y para terminar, Kaguya usó su Elemento Tierra, creando con ello dos enormes rocas planas a los costados del Uchiha, y chocó sus palmas frente a su pecho. Ambos muros enormes, aunque no muy anchos, chocaron contra el demonio, y lo aplastaron, con lo que destruyeron la enorme estaca de hielo, y lesionaron severamente al Uchiha.

Pero para desgracia de Kaguya, Onikage se desvaneció entre una especie de tinta, y se materializó a las espaldas de ella. La albina apenas y pudo evadir un corte de aquella espada electrizada de Onikage, aunque la descarga eléctrica alcanzó a quemarle un poco su piel. Kaguya detuvo otra empalada que el Uchiha intentó asestarle contra su cabeza, y sostuvo fuertemente el brazo donde la Sombra Demoniaca tenía sostenida la espada. La albina cargó su palma de aura, y golpeó el pecho del ojisangre, con lo que le despojó totalmente de su espada, y le arrojó contra una enorme roca de hielo.

De pronto, una figura humanoide se levantó a unos diez metros de altura. La diferencia es que ahora parecía una especie de espadachín, con una enorme Ōdachi en su cintura. Aquel monstruo extrajo su enorme espada, y la blandió agresivamente por el aire, generando unas intensas ventiscas con ello. El gigantesco humanoide de color azulado rugió como demonio, y se arrojó contra la peliblanca. Kaguya reunió también la mayor cantidad de diamante a su alrededor, y creó su enorme Gólem femenino, parecido a una guerrera Shaolin, rodeando los puños, rodillas y pies de Osmio. Entonces, el coloso de Kaguya comenzó a correr en dirección del humanoide de Onikage, para después desaparecer y reaparecer frente a él.

El gigante de Kaguya golpeó la espada del Susanō de Onikage, y la destruyó al instante. En respuesta, el humanoide del demonio golpeó el vientre del coloso de Kaguya, y lo hizo recular unos pasos. El Susanō atacó al Gólem con un puñetazo al rostro, que aturdió momentáneamente a Kaguya, y después el Susanō golpeó el vientre del monstruo de Kaguya. Sin embargo, Kaguya usó su PsicoQuinesis para que el gigante que controlaba atrapara la pierna del humanoide de Onikage, y de inmediato el Gólem golpeó en pecho del Susanō con una poderosa patada.

El monstruo de Onikage salió volando, pero Onikage dio una vuelta con su Susanō, y ambos aterrizaron de pie. Pronto, el gigante de Onikage también desapareció, y reapareció a las espaldas del de Kaguya. La albina no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, así que su Gólem se llevó un poderoso golpe al rostro, y salió volando. El Susanō de Onikage se desvaneció de nuevo, y se rematerializó con Onikage justo a unos metros de donde actualmente estaba el monstruo de Kaguya. El Susanō atrapó al coloso de diamante de la Senju, con un poderoso rodillazo, y después atacó con una serie de veloces y poderosos puñetazos y patadas, con relampagueante velocidad.

Aún así, Kaguya rodeó el Gólem que manipulaba con su aura, e hizo que el gigante la detonara al extender sus extremidades. Con ello, el Susanō salió expedido varios kilómetros lejos de la posición de Kaguya. Ahora fue el turno de desaparecer para el Gólem de Kaguya, y en seguida, apareció justo encima del Susanō. El gigante de la Senju alzó su pierna a lo alto, y asestó una Patada de Hacha contra el pecho del Susanō de Onikage. Y dado que aún se hallaba aturdido, el humanoide de Onikage recibió limpiamente aquella patada.

El Susanō cayó estrepitosamente hacia el suelo, y se impactó violentamente. Una enorme marea circular de tierra se levantó a más de un MegaPársec, y también se generó una Onda de Choque de la misma magnitud. El suelo se sacudió con un terremoto a escala del Universo Observable entero, y el Tejido EspacioTemporal se agitó violentamente junto con aquel catastrófico sismo, y aún con ello Kaguya creó un par de enormes Agujeros Negros UltraMasivos, aunque a uno de ellos les invirtió las Polaridades ElectroMagnéticas, y también los Ionizó, formando un Disco de Acrecimiento. Cada uno de ellos alcanzaba un diámetro de todo el Universo Visible, e irradiaba una cantidad brutal de Radiación Iónica.

Con un grito, Kaguya arrojó aquel par de monstruosas Estrellas Colapsadas, que viajaron a una velocidad superior a la de la Constante de la Luz, y cuando finalmente colisionaron ambos Remanentes Estelares, la explosión que produjeron fue simplemente inimaginable. La cantidad de energía liberada era abrumadoramente superior al de toda la Materia y Energía que existiese en el Universo Entero, así como la Longitud de Onda que alcanzó aquella Onda de Choque de la explosión TermoNuclear viajó millones de veces más allá del Horizonte Cósmico. La gigantesca ola de marea de tierra y lava levantado por la explosión alcanzó una altura del diámetro total del Universo Visible, y cientos de miles de millones de Jets de Radiación Gamma se levantaron desde el suelo, brotando constantemente en poderosos y anchos chorros de energía.

Nada era visible. Todo lo que se apreciaba era una cantidad inconmensurable de Energía Gamma incandescente, devorando todo lo que se hallaba a su paso. La temperatura crítica superó el límite de la materia, o llamada Temperatura de Planck, y consumió cualquier otra porción de materia en aquella dimensión. Así mismo, una Onda Sonora de Frecuencia de Planck ensordeció todo posible ruido que no fuera el de aquella poderosa Onda de Choque de la tremenda explosión TermoNuclear, a escala del Universo. Y con todo ello, el Tejido Espacio/Tiempo se desgarró por completo, provocando un Colapso Gravitacional.

Kaguya sintió cómo aquella poderosa Singularidad EspacioTemporal la estaba succionando, así que creó con sus poderes un Campo ElectroMagnético, con el cual se protegió de aquel increíblemente poderoso Tirón Gravitacional. La ninfa aleteó para mantenerse en vuelo, mientras el resto del terreno era devorado dentro de aquella Singularidad Gravitacional, pero cuando pensó que ya estaba a salvo, una mano esquelética le tomó del cuerpo, y la estaba arrastrando hacia aquella Singularidad EspacioTemporal.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! — articuló entre aquel agarre la ninfa.

La reina de Wintersun percibió cómo era succionada dentro de aquel increíblemente denso punto en el espacio, y sabía que una vez que cruzara en Horizonte de Sucesos quedaría atrapada para siempre en aquella infinitamente densa masa. Obviamente, primero terminaría muerta, antes de que siquiera se aproximara a unos Años Luz de aquella Singularidad. La albina bregó contra aquel poderoso agarre, aunque carecía de la fuerza física para hacerlo, y había gastado una cantidad considerable de energía al usar su ataque más poderoso. Kaguya estaba destinada a morir con aquel Demonio de Ojos de Sangre.

" _Con que éste es el fin... ¿Huh?"_ se dijo Kaguya a sí misma, en sus pensamientos _"Pues si ésto tiene que ser de éste modo, entonces ofrendaré mi vida. Todo por salvar a Terra"_

Y cuando ambos fueron absorbidos por aquella Singularidad EspacioTemporal, se produjo una nueva explosión atómica. Si bien no fue tan grande como la anterior, debido al efecto de la increíblemente poderosa gravedad de la Singularidad Gravitacional, aún así fue bastante potente, hasta que alcanzó el diámetro de un GigaPársec completo. Y después, nada más apareció en aquella dimensión.

Todo era vacío interestelar.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Sakura, junto con los demás, aparecieron en el Huerto del Edén. No había mayores cambios en el mítico jardín, con la única diferencia de que había miles de cuerpos descuartizados, sangre por doquier, y dos pares de hadas heridas, apoyadas contra un árbol, aunque poniendo más atención al entorno, Sasuke y Sakura pudieron ver que en realidad el jardín no había sufrido daño alguno. El mítico Árbol de la Vida estaba más floreciente que nunca, emanaba una extraña aura blanquecina, y brillaba como un verdadero diamante. Además, un extraño sonido como las notas agudas de un arpa constantemente se expedía de aquella enorme Sequoia, lo cual dedujeron la ninfa y el azabache que aquello se encargaba de restaurar el Huerto del Edén.

Pronto, Sasuke y Sakura se aproximaron a las heridas hadas, pero cuando se aproximaron demás, tres hombres de Kaguya aparecieron frente a ellos. Se trataban de Nagato, Tayuya, y Kabuto. Sasuke cubrió con su cuerpo a Sakura, y extrajo en un instante su Sanjiegun, además de posicionarse en la postura del Dragón del Sur. El Uchiha estaba a punto de atacarlos, cuando Sakura también se posicionó a su lado, con el Arco del Pacto en mano, apuntándole a los tres sirvientes de Kaguya.

— ¡¿Con quién están ustedes?! — cuestionó Sakura, adamante.

— Fuimos ordenados por Kaguya-sama a proteger a éstas hadas — respondió Kabuto.

Sasuke hizo un ademán de arrojar su bastón triple contra aquellos sirvientes de la reina de Wintersun, pero Sakura le detuvo al tomarle de su musculoso brazo derecho, con la pequeña mano izquierda de ella. El moreno, un tanto molesto, volvió su mirada interrogante a su princesa hada, y la ninfa negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Sakura. No podemos confiar en éstas malditas basuras — siseó el moreno, reprendiéndole a su chica.

— Tal vez no, Sasuke-kun, pero si quisieran haberle hecho daño a Theia-sama y a Gaia-sama ya se lo hubieran hecho. Además, el jardín aún sigue en una sola pieza — le dijo la princesa de las hadas — Baja el arma, Sasuke-kun. No creo que sean nuestros enemigos. No por el momento.

El moreno, aún dudoso, obedeció la petición de su Cerezo. De todos modos, no necesitaba de su Sanjiegun para acabarlos. Sus puños podían reventarles la cabeza a cada uno de ellos.

— Tsk. Como quieras — masculló el Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió, y besó rápidamente la mejilla de su príncipe. Sasuke se sintió un tanto cohibido de aquella acción de su chica. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquellas muestras de afecto en público, y quizá jamás lo haría. De hecho, solamente se lo permitía a Sakura, porque era ella. Así de simple.

Sakura desvaneció su arma en un instante, y se acercó a las inconscientes diosas de Terra. La ninfa de cerezos rodeó sus manos con su aura, y tocó las cabezas de Theia y Gaia. Sakura concentró mayor cantidad de su magia, conforme lo iba requiriendo. Entretanto, Nagato y los demás miraban impresionados cómo Sakura sanaba las aún visibles lesiones en ambas diosas, con aquel mítico poder de Clériga de la Haruno. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba pendiente de las acciones de los sirvientes de Kaguya. No podía confiarse de que realmente aquellos tres no tuvieran intenciones hostiles para con la princesa hada. Bien podrían haber usado de señuelo a Theia y a Gaia, así que el moreno se mantenía alerta.

Después de algunos minutos, finalmente Sakura concluyó el tratamiento médico a las dos deidades de Terra. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Gaia, quien de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura. Theia se frotó sus ojos, para esclarecer su visión, y examinó sus alrededores, hasta que también divisó a la princesa de Iridia.

— Princesa Sakura — expresó incrédula Theia — ¿Qué hace aquí? — le preguntó.

Sakura suspiró levemente.

— En búsqueda de mi madre — contestó la pelirrosa.

La diosa de la Luna entonces abrió los ojos como platos. Recordó que su ahijada estaba actualmente enfrentando a uno de los seres más poderosos de la creación.

— ¡Es cierto! — exclamó la morena — ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Kaguya-hime!

La pelinegra pronto se reincorporó, y ayudó a su hermana mayor a levantarse.

— ¡Vamos, Gaia! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a mi ahijada!

Gaia asintió, y se encarreró hacia aquel mítico árbol del Edén.

— ¿Eh? ¡Esperen! — les pidió Sakura — ¡¿A qué se refieren?! — preguntó.

— Le explicaremos en el camino, princesa — le afirmó la pelidorada — Por el momento, solamente síganos.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese responder, ambas hadas desaparecieron entre un cúmulo de Fotones. Sakura también iba a desaparecer, pero Sasuke le detuvo del brazo, por lo que la ninfa volvió su mirada al Uchiha.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? Tenemos que seguir a Lady Theia y Lady Gaia — repeló la ninfa.

— ¿Qué hay de éstos imbéciles? — aludió el moreno, apuntando a los sirvientes de Kaguya — No podemos dejarlos hacer lo que les plazca en el Edén. Podrían causar problemas.

— De éso no hay mayor problema — habló una voz que se aproximaba.

Sasuke y Sakura voltearon de inmediato, y divisaron a lo lejos a Kakashi y el resto, junto con aquellos enormes Dragones Elementales. Por lógica, los Dragones Elementales fueron los primeros en arribar a donde Nagato, Tayuya, y Kabuto se hallaban. Con un gruñido, Ignis y los demás enormes reptiles amenazaron a los sirvientes de la reina de Wintersun. Entretanto, el rey de Medel y el resto también llegaron hasta donde Sasuke y Sakura se hallaban.

— Sir Kakashi — dijo Sakura.

— Nosotros nos encargaremos de éstos tipos — aseguró Kakashi — Ustedes ocúpense de apoyar a Kaguya contra ése maldito de Onikage.

— Pero...

Sakura fue interrumpida por el peliplata.

— No tiene de qué preocuparse, princesa Sakura. Estaremos bien — reafirmó el rey Paladín.

Al ver la determinación de Kakashi, y el hecho de que Tenten, Guy, los Hyūga, Shizune, Karin, y hasta Naruto ya los tenían rodeados, Sakura se rindió, y asintió.

— De acuerdo. Vamos, Sasuke-kun — le pidió Sakura, tomándole de la mano.

Y tan pronto lo hizo, la ninfa y el azabache desaparecieron del sitio, entre flores de cerezo, producto de la teletransportación de Sakura. Tan pronto desaparecieron, Karin extrajo su daga de su espalda, y atrapó a Tayuya contra un árbol. Y cuando la ladronzuela estuvo a punto de decapitar a la otra pelirroja, Tenten le tomó de los brazos.

— ¡Suéltame, Ten! ¡Voy a matar a ésta maldita perra! — exigió la Uzumaki, mientras bregaba contra el fuerte agarre de la Shaolin.

— Sé que tienes todo el deseo del mundo de cortarle la cabeza, Karin, pero no es así como debemos manejar el asunto, Tomate. Matarlos sería un premio. Ellos merecen ser arrestados, y trabajar como esclavos el resto de sus días — rebatió la castaña, mientras aún detenía los brazos de Karin.

— ¡No digas tonterías, Tenten! ¡Gracias a éstos idiotas, mi pueblo fue asesinado! ¡Lo menos que merecen es que les arranque las entrañas! — bramó furiosa Karin.

Y aún así, Tenten no le soltó. Por el contrario, la monja afianzó el agarre en los brazos de la Uzumaki.

— Créeme, Karin. Yo simpatizo con tu frustración. Ésos dos son una escoria. Sé que el simplemente ver sus repugnantes rostros te incentivan a querer descuartizarlos en vida, mientras ellos gritan de dolor — añadió la guerrera — Pero aquello es como darles una palmada en la espalda. Los convertirías en mártires. Es mejor que paguen sus crímenes con esclavitud de por vida.

Nagato se empezó a molestar por los comentarios de Tenten, e hizo un ademán de confrontar a la monja. Sin embargo, antes de que diera un sólo paso, una extraña espada mágica fue colocada frente a su cuello, la cual estaba cargada de Elemento Viento.

— Más te valdría no ser tan osado, Uzumaki — masculló Shizune — Ésta hoja es más que capaz de partir en dos un diamante.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, y alzó los brazos, en señal de rendición. Por ende, la bella hada pelinegra también bajó lentamente la espada, aunque jamás bajó la guardia. Un sólo movimiento en falso del Uzumaki, y Shizune acabaría con su vida de inmediato.

Kakashi extrajo la espada Durandal de su cintura, y la enterró en el suelo, como desafiando a los sirvientes de Kaguya a hacer algo gracioso.

— Bien. Pues tal parece que nos vamos a llevar bastante bien. ¿No lo creen? — se burló el rey de Medel, con el rostro indiferente.

Nagato y los demás lo fulminaron con la mirada, mientras que Kakashi sonreía por debajo de su máscara. Realmente había ventajas con ser un monarca.

Por otro lado, Sasuke y Sakura reaparecieron frente al Árbol de la Vida. No había mayores cambios en él, con la excepción de que aquella Sequoia estaba brillando paulatinamente un manto blanquecino a su alrededor. Y cuando Sasuke y Sakura se percataron, el Huerto había sufrido algunos daños menores, razón por la cual el Árbol de la Vida aún emanaba energía. Sasuke y Sakura dedujeron que la fuente de vida del Edén era aquella enorme Sequoia.

— Rayos. Ahora que mi templo fue destruido, no podremos acceder a la _**Dimensión Sin Límite**_ — aludió Theia, entre dientes.

— Lo peor de todo, es que el Portal fue completamente desmantelado. Ni siquiera podremos reconstruirlo a tiempo — agregó Gaia, con la voz llena de frustración.

Sakura soltó finalmente la mano de Sasuke, y se acercó a las diosas hadas.

— Lady Theia... Lady Gaia... ¿Qué sucede? — les preguntó consternada la princesa de Iridia.

Ambas hadas volvieron su mirada hacia Sakura.

— Me temo que mi templo, junto con el Portal Dimensional, ha sido destruido, mi Lady — explicó Theia — Sin ése portal, jamás podremos acceder al _**Mundo Sin Límite**_.

Sakura entrecerró un poco su mirada.

— ¿Mundo Sin Límite?

Theia y Gaia asintieron.

— La Dimensión Sin Límite es una región en el Espacio/Tiempo donde las leyes de la Física pierden todo sentido, princesa — le esclareció Gaia — Es una región EspacioTemporal donde no existen limitaciones, por ello el nombre.

— Éso me suponía — dijo Sakura, en retórica — Pero... ¿Por qué tendríamos que ir al Mundo Sin Límite?

— Porque en ése sitio se encuentra su madre, Sakura-hime — aseguró Gaia.

La princesa ninfa abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es enserio éso?! — exclamó la pelirrosa.

Ambas hadas deidades asintieron.

— Y lo peor del caso, es que se encuentra luchando con un extraño enmascarado — sentenció ahora Theia.

Ahora fue el turno de fruncir el ceño para Sasuke, además de que apretó sus puños fuertemente.

— Onikage — siseó el moreno, al escuchar sobre la descripción de aquel ser.

— ¿Usted le conoce, Uchiha-san? — inquirió Gaia.

Pese a que el moreno no respondió, el silencio de éste le dijo a la pelidorada todo lo que tenía que saber. Entretanto, Sakura se tomó el pecho con ambas manos. Un extraño dolor en aquel sitio le indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Obviamente, Sasuke se preocupó al ver la angustia en el rostro de su Cerezo, así que se acercó a ella, y la tomó del hombro derecho con su mano.

— Sakura... ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó el moreno.

La ninfa apretó su mano izquierda sobre su puño derecho, el cual aún estaba sobre su pecho, e hizo una mueca de ansiedad.

— Mi madre... Ella está... — murmulló la ninfa.

Sasuke no necesitaba tener poderes psíquicos para darse cuenta de lo que Sakura trataba de implicar; sin embargo, Sasuke no sabía qué decir, o cómo reaccionar. Lo único que sabía Sasuke era que a Kaguya le había sucedido algo muy malo, y no era que el Uchiha se compadeciera de Kaguya, pues aún la seguía despreciando, pese a su aparente redención. No obstante, el simple hecho de que era la madre de su amada Flor de Cerezo ya le hacía merecedora de compasión, y por más que no le agradara su "suegra", Sasuke tenía que hacer algo por auxiliar a la madre de su niña.

— Theia — le habló Gaia a su hermana — Tal vez no podamos reconstruir a tiempo el Portal Dimensional de tu templo, pero podemos forzar una Singularidad EspacioTemporal Tipo Vórtice con la energía del Árbol de la Vida — afirmó.

Theia abrió los ojos ampliamente, y observó a su hermana impresionada.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Si utilizamos nuestra magia, podremos crear un Portal Espacio/Tiempo en el Edén! — le secundó la morena — Pero necesitaremos de una cantidad muy grande de magia. Quizá ni el Árbol de la Vida sea suficiente para forzar un Agujero de Gusano.

Instintivamente, ambas hadas volvieron sus ojos a una ya más tranquila Sakura. La ninfa sabía lo que implicaba el que la miraran así de expectantes, así que simplemente asintió.

— Yo les ayudaré a abrir la Singularidad — determinó la Haruno.

— Bien. Comencemos, entonces — finalizó Gaia, la cual se colocó a un costado de aquel enorme árbol.

Theia hizo lo mismo que su hermana, igual al perfil de aquella gigantesca Sequoia, pero en el sitio opuesto de donde se había posicionado su hermana mayor. Entretanto, Sakura se colocó frente al Árbol de la Vida, y esperó indicaciones.

— Lady Haruno — le llamó Gaia — Lo único que necesitamos es que nos provea de sus energías, mi Lady. Necesitamos que emane la mayor cantidad de aura posible al Árbol de la Vida. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

La princesa esmeralda asintió.

— Entendido.

Sakura colocó sus pequeñas manos en el enorme tronco de aquel gigantesco árbol, y activó su modo Primordial Alpha. El aura de Sakura era tremenda, pero no estaba activada en modo de combate, por lo que se mantenía apenas circundándole apenas a unos dos metros de diámetro. La gigantesca Sequoia entonces brilló con aún más intensidad, y fue rodeada de la increíblemente poderosa aura rosada de Sakura. Mientras tanto, Theia y Gaia juntaron sus manos a modo de rezo, y pronunciaron un extraño mantra en una lengua irreconocible, además de que también extendieron sus auras.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, y el bello y estilizado símbolo alfa en su frente parpadeaba ocasionalmente, en sincronía con el parpadeo del aura que acercaba a la gigantesca Sequoia, en el medio del Edén.

" _Madre... Por favor... Resiste tan sólo un poco..."_ dijo Sakura, en sus pensamientos.

.

* * *

.

Kaguya abrió los ojos, y parpadeó un par de veces. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo ninguna perceptiva. Todo era oscuridad absoluta. No había una sola luz, ni algún sólo color. La hada pensó por un momento que se había quedado ciega. Sin embargo, al readaptar su Espectro Visible, Kaguya pudo ver su mano. La Senju trató de adaptar una vez más su Espectro Ocular, con el fin de poder ver sus alrededores. Sin embargo, ninguna Frecuencia ElectroMagnética le dio resultado. Todo era penumbras. No había un sólo rastro de Radiación Lumínica. Ni aún en la Radiación de Ondas de Radio Largas, la cual se supone que es usada en las luces "invisibles" a menos de tres Hertz, era posible detectar nada.

— ¿Qué diablos...? — murmulló la Senju — ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Acaso estoy muerta? — se preguntó — ¿Acaso éste es el lugar a donde vienen todos los que mueren?

— No es así. Ésta es la _**Dimensión del Caos**_ — aseguró una macabra voz en aquel lugar, la cual resonaba como un trueno.

Kaguya obviamente reconoció aquella voz. Era imposible no reconocerla.

— Onikage... — masculló la albina — Así que tú también estás aquí.

— Éso es obvio — agregó el Uchiha — Ambos fuimos absorbidos dentro de aquella Singularidad EspacioTemporal. El colapso del Espacio/Tiempo de la Dimensión Sin Límite, en aquel Agujero Negro UltraMasivo, nos arrastró hasta éste lugar. Mi reino.

Kaguya abrió los ojos como platos, ante la explicación del demonio Ojos de Sangre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu reino? — preguntó en redundancia la ninfa.

Pese a que Kaguya no podía ver nada, Onikage asintió.

— Así es. Estás dentro de mi Universo. Bienvenida a mi hogar — enunció socarrón el Uchiha.

Fue entonces cuando Kaguya cayó en cabida de lo que aquello implicaba. Si el lugar donde se ubicaba era la dimensión sin límite, aquello significaba que...

— Tú eres Magnus Chaos... ¡¿No es así?! — cuestionó en un gruñido la princesa de la luna.

La Sombra Demoniaca se rió burlón, haciendo que su risa retumbara en todo aquel Plano Dimensional.

— Hacía tiempo que no se me llamaba así... — corroboró el demonio.

Kaguya apretó sus puños. Desde un principio tenía ciertas sospechas, en cuanto al comportamiento de aquel autoproclamado Uchiha. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que se estaba enfrentando a la AntíTesis de Deus Ex Lux, cuando menos no quería creerlo. No obstante, ahora se ubicaba atrapada en una aterradora dimensión totalmente vacía de Materia y Energía, con aquel demoniaco ser. Aunque lejos de sentirse amedrentada, Kaguya se sintió profundamente irritada.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Muéstrate, maldito! — ordenó fieramente la reina de Wintersun.

— Si así lo deseas...

De repente, se escuchó un extraño chillido a altas frecuencias sonoras, aunque poco a poco se reducía y volvía a incrementarse, para después volverse a reducir. La ninfa reconoció aquel sonido como el de un Agujero Negro, por lo que readaptó la Longitud de Onda de su Espectro Visible, y finalmente pudo ver cómo un colosal Agujero Negro UltraMasivo descendía desde muy alto. La Estrella Colapsada se detuvo a cierta altura, como si estuviese apoyada sobre una superficie inexistente, y de aquel Remanente Estelar salio una figura con unas alas de murciélago. Su apariencia real no era muy discernible, ya que se hallaba cubierto de una espesa Materia Oscura, pero lo que sí se alcanzaba a apreciar era aquel par de ojos caleidoscópicos color rojo sangre. En aquellas terroríficas pupilas se hallaba dibujado un estremecedor pentagrama satánico, el cual parpadeaba constantemente del negro al blanco.

— Kaguya Senju... Princesa de la Luna, y del reino de Iridia... Descendiente Milenaria de Eva del Génesis, y heredera de la Mitocondria Eva... Sin duda una diosa entre los Faerie... — le alabó Onikage — No... Una verdadera diosa en Terra... Y en el Cosmos...

— ¿Así que ésa es tu verdadera apariencia? — siseó la reina de Wintersun.

Sin embargo, el Ojos de Sangre negó.

— No lo es. Ésta es mi forma más básica. No eres digna de que te muestre mi verdadera apariencia. No con tus patéticos poderes — espetó el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué? — susurró la albina.

Apenas terminó de hablar Kaguya, sintió cómo en su vientre se enterraba una enorme estaca de aquella Materia Oscura. La Senju ahogó un gemido, y vomitó una impresionante cantidad de sangre. La Sombra Demoniaca levitó en aquella oscura dimensión, la cual ahora se veía en tonalidad infrarrojo para Kaguya, hasta que se acercó hasta la Senju. Y aún entre el terrible dolor que le producía aquella lacerante herida en su carne, Kaguya levantó su rostro al antiguo demonio, y clavó sus ámbares semi-opacos sobre aquel espeluznante caleidoscopio en la mirada de Onikage. El Uchiha apretó el cuello de la Senju, hasta asfixiarle totalmente. Kaguya, por algún motivo, no podía moverse. La albina dedujo que aquello se debía a aquella enorme estaca que atravesaba en su vientre.

— Ésto no es una ilusión, princesa — masculló el demonio, con una siniestra sonrisa — Ésa herida en tu vientre es real. No tardará mucho en desangrarte.

Kaguya entrecerró su mirada, e hizo un intento de moverse, pero estaba completamente paralizada por aquella herida.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres, estúpido? — le interrogó oscuramente la Senju.

Onikage desarmó su sonrisa, y mostró un rostro estoico.

— Muy simple. Éste sello en tu mano me pertenece. Solamente a mí, Magnus Chaos, el Destructor, me corresponde manipular todas las formas de Materia y Energía del Universo. Solamente yo soy digno de ser llamado un dios entre los dioses. Solamente yo merezco ser el amo de éste Cosmos — pronunció el demonio, con voz cavernosa.

— Tsk. Púdrete, maldito imbécil — le escupió Kaguya, literalmente hablando.

Onikage se limpió aquel rastro de espeso fluido de su rostro, y golpeó fuertemente el rostro de Kaguya. La albina salió arrojada a lo lejos, pese a que no impactó con objeto alguno, dado que se encontraba en un Vacío Espacial. No obstante, Onikage la atrapó de nuevo del cuello, aunque ahora por la espalda, y después le golpeó sin piedad en los costados, mientras que Kaguya sentía cómo poco a poco le destrozaba las costillas. Kaguya no podía reaccionar debidamente, ya que no solamente el agarre en su cuello era muy fuerte, sino que los poderosos golpes de Onikage le producían un terrible dolor.

El Uchiha entonces tomó el cuello de Kaguya con ambas manos, y se rodeó de aquellas llamas negras. La albina soltó algunos alaridos ahogados, sintiendo cómo aquellas oscuras flamas le consumían la piel, y le causaban terribles quemaduras, pero antes de que aquel oscuro fuego le produjera lesiones permanentes a la albina, o que la devorara por completo, Onikage giró su caleidoscopio a miles de revoluciones por minuto, y desapareció por completo aquellas llamas que abrasaban a la albina.

— Descuida. No pienso matarte — le aseguró Onikage — No al menos antes de que te arrebate aquel maravilloso Sello Sigma.

Onikage tomó ahora el cabello de Kaguya, y le dio la vuelta, hasta que la albina encaró al Uchiha. Onikage entonces se rodeó de una extraña aura color rojo oscuro, y le arrebató aquella estaca en el vientre de Kaguya. Y tan pronto lo hizo, el demonio arrojó aquella aura a la profunda herida de la Senju, cicatrizando la lesión con aquellas ardientes llamas. Kaguya apenas y pudo gemir de dolor, al sentir cómo el fuego quemaba su herida expuesta. El aura de Onikage, sin embargo, no desapareció de la extremidad de éste. Por el contrario, el aura rodeó por completo el brazo del demonio.

— Y ahora, voy a arrebatarte aquel sello. Tras ello, te daré una muerte digna de una diosa — masculló estremecedoramente Onikage.

Sin embargo, Kaguya ya no escuchaba al demonio. Extrañamente, la albina tenía los ojos cerrados. Su rostro mostraba una extraña calma, demasiado errática para la situación en la que se encontraba la Senju. Onikage arqueó una ceja extrañado, aunque sin mostrar emoción alguna.

— ¿Será que te estás entregando a tu destino, Kaguya? — le preguntó burlón el demonio, por fin sonriendo socarrón.

" _Supongo que ésto es todo... No tengo otra alternativa..."_ se dijo Kaguya, para sí misma.

La albina abrió los ojos de nuevo, y mostró aquella tonalidad violeta intensa. Onikage se sorprendió un poco, pero aún mantenía su firme agarre en el cabello de la Senju. No obstante, Kaguya reapareció el símbolo sigma en su frente, y su aura se detonó en una explosión TermoNuclear. Onikage fue arrojado a unos metros, pese a que pronto se recompuso. Y cuando volvió su mirada hacia la Senju, se impresionó de verla en su modo Primordial Sigma. Las lesiones de Kaguya fueron totalmente sanadas, cuando activó su Regresión Primordial, y en su mirada ahora había absoluta determinación.

Y aún así, Onikage no mostró mayor reacción.

— Oh. Con que aún te quedan energías para luchar. ¿Eh, Kaguya?

La albina no respondió. Onikage simplemente se abalanzó hacia la Senju, con aquella mano cubierta de aura sangrienta. Sin embargo, justo cuanto estaba a punto de empalar aquella extremidad en el pecho de Kaguya, la albina juntó sus manos frente a ella, y cerró un momento los ojos. El aura dorada de Kaguya resplandeció dentro de aquella perpetua oscuridad, y encegueció todo el panorama de Onikage, forzándole a éste a tener que cubrirse de aquel intenso destello.

Un estruendoso grito de Kaguya se escuchó, y una intensa ola de calor se percibió dentro de aquella dimensión. Cuando Onikage por fin se descubrió la mirada, se sorprendió de que ambos se hallaban dentro del aura de la Senju, la cual les rodeaba a aproximadamente el mismo diámetro de todo el Universo Observable. El Uchiha sintió cómo la Radiación Gamma del aura de Kaguya le generaba intensas quemaduras de cuarto grado, y cómo evaporaba una buena parte de su carne, y entre gruñidos de dolor, Onikage intentó alejarse lo más que podía de las energías de Kaguya. No obstante, apenas tocó el manto exterior del aura circular de Kaguya, el demonio sintió como si hubiese impactado contra un muro, y además aquella esfera de aura le quemó severamente el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — gruñó iracundo el Uchiha — ¡¿Qué diablos es ésto?!

— Es inútil que intentes escapar, Onikage — espetó vehementemente la Senju, llamando la atención del mencionado — Nadie puede escapar a ésta técnica. Ni aún el mismísimo Deus Ex Lux podría escapar de mi _**Juicio Celestial**_.

— ¡Gah! ¡Maldita bruja! — bramó el demonio.

Onikage se arrojó de nuevo contra la albina. Sin embargo, no llegó ni a un Año Luz de ésta, cuando la temperatura abrasiva de un milicentillón de grados centígrados le quemó severamente la carne. El demonio retrocedió una enorme distancia, hasta que la temperatura era relativamente más baja, y por más que Onikage intentaba protegerse de aquel tremendo calor, la Energía Gamma traspasaba hasta sus huesos. Incluso sus extremidades se necrotizaban poco a poco.

— ¡¿Qué diablos es ésto?! — cuestionó abrumado el Uchiha.

— Ésta es mi técnica definitiva, Onikage — le comunicó Kaguya — Toda ésta energía que vez aquí, es el restante de mi aura concentrada dentro de mi organismo — aludió — Y con ésto, voy a acabar contigo.

Onikage soltó un quejido de dolor, cuando aquella aura le quemaba su piel; sin embargo, con mucho esfuerzo, el demonio antiguo fulminó con la mirada a la Senju.

— Toda ésta aura, junto con la materia de mi cuerpo, será transformada en AntiMateria, cuando invierta la Carga ElectroMagnética de las Partículas Elementales, y con ello haré una Aniquilación Partícula/AntiPartícula de toda la cantidad de materia que hay en éste lugar — amenazó la princesa de la luna — Imagina toda la cantidad de energía que será liberada, cuando un cuerpo de Materia Bariónica como el tuyo entre en contacto con toda la AntiMateria que voy a producir. Para ser exactos, tu cuerpo entrará en contacto con un milicentillón de veces toda la cantidad de materia y energía en todo el Universo Observable — le explicó.

Onikage abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso planeas exterminarnos?! — vociferó el demonio.

Kaguya sonrió malévola.

— ¿Qué pasa, maldita escoria? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — se burló Kaguya, pese a las circunstancias.

— ¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que aquello implica?! — rugió el demonio, por primera vez sintiendo temor de su destino.

— Por supuesto que lo sé... — siseó Kaguya — ¡Quedarás hecho polvo! — bramó la Senju.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Si haces éso, moriremos los dos! — rebatió agresivamente Onikage, mientras se cubría como podía de aquel Plasma SuperTermal.

Kaguya sonrió nuevamente, con absoluta maldad y soberbia. Kaguya incrementó su aura, hasta que alcanzó más allá del diámetro del Horizonte Cósmico.

— No le temo a la muerte... — aseveró la Senju, con voz oscura y tétrica.

El aura de Kaguya alcanzó su punto máximo. Era simplemente imposible poder medir la cantidad de energía que emanaba la antigua princesa de Iridia. Sencillamente hablando, no existía una escala ni magnitud con la cual poder medir el brutal poder de la princesa de la Luna. Kaguya mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos, durante los cuales Onikage arrojaba cuanto ataque podía contra la Senju. No obstante, aquella Ergósfera que rodeaba a Kaguya consumía cualquier clase de materia y energía que entraba en contacto con ella.

— Si he de morir...

Kaguya abrió los ojos de golpe, y mostró un rostro iracundo a Onikage, logrando atemorizar al último.

— ¡Te arrastraré conmigo al infierno! — bramó Kaguya, con la potencia de voz de un trueno.

Kaguya intensificó, si aquello era posible, aún más su aura. Nada era visible dentro de aquella gigantesca esfera. Onikage se tuvo que tapar ambos ojos con sus brazos mutados.

Kaguya cerró los ojos, y mantuvo un temple impasivo. La ninfa se estaba entregando a los brazos de la muerte. De todos modos, ya no había escapatoria. Kaguya rememoró los mejores momentos de su vida. Los momentos que estuvo en Iridia.

" _Tsunade..."_

Kaguya rememoró los buenos momentos que pasó al lado de su hermana mayor. Cuánto le gustaría poder volverla a ver, aunque sea por última vez. La abrazaría. La llenaría de besos. Le pediría perdón, por todo el daño que le hizo a ella y a Iridia. Le diría lo mucho que la ama. Lo mucho que la extrañaba. Y lo mucho que deseaba el día en que volverían a estar juntas.

" _Trey..."_

Kaguya recordó cómo conoció a aquel galante y maravilloso hombre que fue su esposo. Un alto, apuesto, fornido, y honorable caballero. Un hombre como ninguno. Un hombre de los que jamás existieron, fuera de aquel apuesto pelimorado de ojos esmeralda. Un hombre que amó tanto a Kaguya, y a Iridia, que ofrendó su vida, en divino y leal sacrificio. Un hombre que. si aún siguiera con vida, de cualquier manera se habría sacrificado por el bien de su familia y de su pueblo. Un hombre con el cual procreó una hermosa señorita, con cabello de salmón rosa pálido. Si Kaguya lo tuviera frente a ella, le abrazaría, lo besaría profundamente, y le pediría que le hiciera el amor. Como aquella noche antes de su partida a la **_Gran Guerra_**.

" _Maestra Adnia... Maestra Theia..."_

Kaguya recordó a sus dos tutoras. Aquellas grandes Arcanas que le instruyeron en las Artes Mágicas. Dos grandes hadas Arcanas, tan poderosas y sabias como la mismísima Eva del Génesis. Dos grandes mujeres que le llevaron de la mano. Dos grandes matriarcas que la transformaron de una chica débil y temerosa, en una digna guerrera de Iridia. Dos grandes Arcanas que, ella sabe, sufrieron al ver cómo ella se había corrompido. Kaguya también deseaba volver a verlas. Aún deseaba estar bajo la tutela de aquellas impresionantes Arcanas. Tenía mucho que aprender de ellas aún.

" _Shishi-chan..."_

Cómo olvidarse de la pequeña Shizune. Una preciosa y noble señorita, ahora convertida en una increíblemente hermosa y digna matriarca de Iridia. Una belleza de pies a cabeza. Una mujer digna del legado de la hermana de Kaguya, Tsunade Senju. Quizá no era una Senju de sangre, pero sí lo era de corazón. Su ahijada, o su hija, como Kaguya le consideraba, era ahora una gran mujer, y una digna líder de Iridia. El reino de las hadas no podría estar en mejores manos. Shizune era la matriarca que Iridia necesitaba, mas no de la que Iridia era digna, porque Shizune era un diamante para Iridia. Iridia era indigna de una gran mujer como Shizune; sin embargo, Shizune era noble y justa, y amaba tanto a su pueblo que había aceptado ser la matriarca. Ojalá estuviera presente ahí, para que Kaguya le diera un abrazo, y un beso en la frente, como se lo daría a una hija.

" _Abuela Chiyo..."_

Chiyo Nakamura. Sin duda, la bondad encarnada en hada. Una impresionante mujer, amada por todo el pueblo de Iridia. Poderosa y sabia, tanto o más que las grandes diosas de Terra. Una mujer que, tristemente, falleció a causa de una incurable enfermedad, pero cuyo legado seguirá por los siglos de los siglos. Una mujer que creó un hito imperecedero. Una mujer que se convirtió no en una héroe, sino en una verdadera leyenda. Y como una digna leyenda, Kaguya sabía que era indigna de siquiera acercarse a aquella gran mujer, pero aún así deseaba aunque sea abrazarla una vez más.

" _Mebuki-chan..."_

Los "padres" de su hija. Sin ellos, no sabía a dónde habría terminado su hermosa hija. Ellos siempre fueron el soporte de su vida, y sus hermanos, aún más de lo que lo fue Tsunade. Siempre amó a aquel par de tórtolos. Mebuki era una mujer determinada, asertiva, de carácter fuerte, y hasta cierto punto intimidante. No obstante, su bondad era notoria. No importaban las circunstancias. Mebuki simplemente se ponía en el filo de la navaja por sus seres queridos. Kaguya le estaba eternamente agradecida a su "hermana", por cuidar de su hermosa Sakura.

" _Kizashi-san..."_

Kizashi era otro caso. Él era lo opuesto a Mebuki. Kizashi era energético, vivaz, extrovertido, ruidoso, molesto, pero sobretodo siempre te sacaba una sonrisa. Hacía bromas bastante pesadas, y tenía una actitud de ingenuidad total. Mebuki siempre terminaba dándole una buena tunda, cuando hacía comentarios fuera de lugar, o cuando sus bromas eran bastante pesadas. Kaguya siempre recordaba que se atacaba de la risa cuando Kizashi hacía de las suyas. Era imposible no querer a Kizashi Haruno. No había una sola persona que odiara a Kizashi Haruno. Él era la diversión encarnada, y siempre le hacía reír a Kaguya. Vaya que Mebuki era una maldita suertuda, al tener a un divertido, amable, y cariñoso esposo.

" _Fugaku-sama..."_

El patriarca de la familia Uchiha. El líder de una familia no solamente noble de sangre, sino de corazón. El siempre serio y gruñón rey, Fugaku Uchiha, aunque también era un valiente, sacrificado, leal, y honorable caballero. Un verdadero rey para su pueblo. Un hombre que tal vez no expresaba mucho, pero sus acciones decían más que mil palabras. Un caballero de porte galante, y de un espíritu indomable. Un hombre que siempre lo dio todo por su pueblo, por su familia, y por sus seres amados.

" _Itachi-kun..."_

El pequeño Itachi. Aquel apuesto y joven Uchiha que siempre alardeaba que se casaría con ella. Aquello siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a Kaguya. Al parecer, al pequeño Itachi jamás le importó que ella ya estuviera embarazada de Sakura, ni que en algún momento ella estuvo casada con un apuesto y varonil caballero. Itachi siempre le rememoraba que, cuando él creciera, contraería matrimonio con ella, y se volvería el padre de la pequeña Sakura, en aquel entonces aún en su vientre. De hecho, en algún momento, Itachi le robó un beso a Kaguya. De haber sido un joven de, al menos, unos quince años, Kaguya se habría sonrojado profundamente; sin embargo, la ninfa sonrió, y le devolvió el beso en un juego para el pequeño Itachi. De todos modos, aún era muy joven el hijo mayor de Mikoto. Aquel quizá sería un secreto que ella se llevaría a la tumba.

" _Mikoto-chan..."_

La dulce, pero valiente reina Mikoto. Cuánto le debía a aquella mujer. Aquella bella dama que le sacó de la miseria, y la llevó a vivir una vida digna de dioses. Aquella mujer que le rescató de la pobreza, y que le entregó todo en bandeja de plata. Aquella mujer que le salvó de sí misma. Una increíble señora, digna de ser llamada la matriarca de los Uchiha. Una mujer que siempre supo guiar no solamente a su Clan, sino que siempre llevó de la mano a su familia, por el camino de la felicidad. Mikoto también fue como una hermana para la albina. Y aún recuerda el compromiso que hicieron entre sus hijos, entre el, en aquel entonces, pequeño Sasuke, y su pequeño Botón de Cerezo. Un matrimonio arreglado, desde antes que tuvieran uso de razón sus hijos. Una gran reina para Wintersun, como Kaguya nunca lo fue, ni lo será.

" _Sasuke..."_

El príncipe de los Uchiha. Un gruñón y malhumorado hombre. Sin embargo, fuerte, poderoso, indomable, y valiente como su padre. Un gran guerrero dragón, y un gran monje Shaolin. Un digno heredero del legado de los Uchiha. Un hombre que, al igual que su padre, no dice muchas palabras, pero sus acciones hablan por él. Sasuke se convertiría en un gran rey para Wintersun, una vez que él contraiga matrimonio con su amada hija. Sasuke sería un gran líder no solamente para los Uchiha, ni los Senju, sino que Sasuke sería un gran líder para Terra entero. Él era la clase de hombre que necesitaba el mundo. Un hombre firme y determinado. Un hombre que no le teme a nada, ni a nadie. Un hombre que lo dará todo por su pueblo. Tal vez era demasiado agresivo, pero no lo era con Sakura. Kaguya sabía que Sasuke sería un gran esposo para su hija...

" _Sakura..."_

Kaguya recordó el momento en que se enteró que estaba embarazada. El momento en que vio nacer a su hermosa hija. Su pequeño Botón de Cerezo. Aún con los ojos cerrados, unas lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos de la albina. Cuántos años desperdició con su estúpida ambición, cuando pudo haber visto crecer a su pequeño Botón de Cerezo. Pudo haberla visto transformarse de un precioso Botón de Cerezo, en una hermosa Flor de Cerezo. Cuánto desearía que las cosas jamás hubiesen llegado hasta ése extremo. Kaguya aún estaba ansiosa de poder ver crecer, social, moral y éticamente a su hermosa hija. La hubiese visto convertirse en una hermosa dama. La hubiese visto ser coronada como la reina de Iridia. La hubiese visto convertirse en una bella esposa: Una mujer Uchiha. La esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. La hubiese visto convertirse en la madre de hermosos pelinegros, con ojos esmeralda, o cuando menos como Kaguya se los imaginó.

Kaguya sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados. El mundo estaría en buenas manos. Estaría en manos del matrimonio Uchiha, formado por el príncipe del Clan, Sasuke Uchiha, y su querida bebé, Sakura Haruno/Senju. Y no sólo éso. El matrimonio Uchiha contaría con el apoyo de Shizune Nikaido, matriarca actual de Uchiha. Con Sir Kakashi Hatake, rey de Medel, y uno de los guerreros más poderosos de Terra. Con Might Guy, un hombre con un nombre y apariencia extraña, pero con un espíritu guerrero. Con Tenten Zhang, la monja guerrera más poderosa de la historia. Los Uzumaki, otro de los Clanes más poderosos de Terra. Los Hyūga, tan milenarios como los Uchiha, Senju, y Uzumaki, al igual que también muy poderosos. Con Iridia entero, y todos los aldeanos. Con los Dragones y Arcanas Elementales. Con Theia y Gaia. Con todo Terra.

Definitivamente, el mundo estaría en buenas manos. En las manos de _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ y **_Sakura Uchiha_**. Los reyes más poderosos que jamás volverán a existir en Terra.

" _Sakura... Cuídate... Sé feliz... Cásate con Sasuke Uchiha... Y conviértete en una digna reina de Iridia... En aquella reina que yo jamás pude ser... Y que jamás podría haber sido..."_

Kaguya comenzó con la mutación de los Bariones de su cuerpo, y empezó a transformar las Partículas de su aura y materia en AntiPartículas, aún con los ojos cerrados, Kaguya sonrió genuinamente, y derramó una cantidad interminable de lágrimas. Las lágrimas que siempre quiso derramar, cuando hubiese visto a su hija convertirse en una esposa Uchiha, y en una madre de Uchihas. Las lágrimas que no podrá jamás volver a derramar.

" _Sakura... Hija mía... Siempre te cuidaré, desde el más allá..."_

Kaguya finalmente abrió los ojos, y mostró un rostro de adamancia absoluta, además de demostrarle frialdad total al despavorido Onikage. La ninfa llevó al máximo su aura, y la rodeó de un gigantesco Campo ElectroMagnético. Onikage se quedó con los ojos como platos, al ver que la enorme aura de Kaguya ya había sido transformada en AntiMateria.

— ¡Onikage! — bramó valientemente Kaguya — ¡Prepárate a descender al infierno! ¡Prepárate a enfrentar tu tormento eterno!

Onikage se quedó de piedra en su sitio. Su impresión fue demasiado grande. No había escapatoria para él, y todo pasó en un instante. El Campo ElectroMagnético desapareció, y el cuerpo de Onikage entró en contacto con la colosal aura de Kaguya, ya transformada en AntiMateria. Con un último grito atronador, como el ruido de una multitud, Kaguya detonó aquella impresionante energía, con el cuerpo del Ojos de Diablo. La explosión simplemente fue brutal. Todo el Universo se sacudió completamente, con un calamitoso terremoto, al igual que el Tejido Espacio/Tiempo se agitó violentamente, hasta que se produjo un colapso de dimensiones. Toda la materia y la energía dentro de aquella _**Dimensión del Caos**_ detonó en una explosión TermoNuclear de una escala inconmensurable. De haberse dado en el Universo Regular, éste habría sido destruido en su totalidad. Nada había quedado con vida.

" _Sakura..."_

Aquel fue el último pensamiento de Kaguya, antes de que su propia explosión la consumiera por completo.

.

.

 **...**

 **De nuevo, gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer éste fic.**

 **Ya era tiempo de que Kaguya se redimiera. Y qué mejor manera que exterminando al mismo demonio que ella creó. Éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, hasta ahora.**

 **Sé que la pelea ha sido algo corta. La realidad es que me costó demasiado trabajo escribirla. Como antes lo dije: Soy pésima para las peleas. Pero espero que a ustedes les haya agradado.**

 **En fin. Sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido de ustedes, mis estimados lectores.**


	44. Reconstruyendo Lazos

**Nota de Autora:** En un movimiento "controversial", decidí añadir el NaruKarin como pareja secundaria. Eventualmente, tendrá cierta relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia.

Que disfruten la lectura ;)

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XLIII:** Reconstruyendo Lazos.

 _Kaguya abrió los ojos. Ahora, ya no se hallaba dentro de aquella terrorífica dimensión del Caos. Actualmente, se hallaba en una extraña pradera, con una densa pero bella vegetación. El Sol iluminaba el terreno intensamente, aunque no al grado de lastimar la vista de Kaguya. La albina se incorporó suavemente, quedándose anonadada de aquel bello lugar a donde había terminado. Aquella pradera era comparable en belleza al mítico Jardín del Edén. Quizá hasta era incluso más bella que éso._

 _Kaguya caminó un poco por aquel prado. Le resultaba increíble que, hasta hace unos momentos, se hallaba en una región de Vacío Espacial, y ahora se hallaba en un bello campo con flores de las más bellas y exóticas que hayan existido. No entendía cómo es que llegó hasta ahí. Se supone que la única manera de realizar viajes entre dimensiones era mediante los Agujeros de Gusano, creados en el interior del Horizonte de Sucesos de un Agujero Negro. Y si la memoria no le fallaba a Kaguya, ella no creó un Agujero Negro, sino que convirtió todas sus Partículas Elementales de su cuerpo en AntiPartículas._

— _¿Será que éste es el lugar a donde vienen todos los que mueren? — se preguntó a sí misma la ninfa._

 _Lo más lógico para Kaguya, es que ella hubiese muerto en aquel ataque. Era imposible que hubiese sobrevivido en aquella técnica. De hecho, la dimensión colapsó junto con otras, así que tenía sentido que Kaguya hubiese muerto. La Senju se preguntaba si Onikage estaría ahí mismo, y reaccionando ante ello, la Senju amplió su GeoMancia, tratando de encontrar a aquel demonio; sin embargo, una extraña Barrera ElectroMagnética le impedía siquiera activar su aura. La ninfa trató de entonces liberar el sello sigma en la palma de su mano izquierda, pero cuando levantó el puño, Kaguya se dio cuenta de que, pese a que aún estaba presente, no podía activarlo._

 _Frustrada, Kaguya trató de materializar su arco de batalla, sin éxito alguno. La albina trató de liberar y de rodearse de un Campo ElectroMagnético en su cuerpo, con el fin de poder finalmente usar su aura. Desafortunadamente, no pudo siquiera emanar un pequeño resplandor de su magia. Tal parecía que su magia estaba completamente suprimida, o quizá se debía al hecho de que, como ya se hallaba muerta, ya no podría usar magia nunca más. Aunque era demasiado extraño que aún poseyera en su mano el sello sigma._

 _Kaguya se irritó por completo, al saber que no podía usar más su aura. Sin embargo, con o sin su magia, hallaría a aquel bastardo de Onikage. La Senju observó sus alrededores una vez más, y trató de hallar una pista con respecto a dónde debía ir. La hada vio a lo lejos una extraña figura, aparentemente hecha de roca, y como no había nada más presente en el horizonte, Kaguya decidió que buscaría algún indicio en aquel sitio._

 _A la albina le tomó, aproximadamente, unos veinte minutos el poder llegar ante aquella enorme estructura. Ésta no era muy impresionante, o relevante. Tan sólo consistía en una edificación precaria, de unos veinte metros de altura, y que simplemente parecía un montón de rocas apiladas sin forma alguna. Lo que sí le llamó la atención a la Senju es que en ellas estaban talladas algunas especies de jeroglíficos, como si alguien hubiese usado alguna herramienta para tallarlas en aquellas enormes piedras._

 _La princesa de la Luna se acercó a examinar más a detalle aquellos extraños grabados. La peliblanca no podía reconocer aquel lenguaje. Jamás en su vida había visto aquel tipo de criptografía, muy a pesar de que ella pasó una buena parte de sus tiempos libres en su biblioteca particular. No había momento en que Kaguya no estuviese estudiando. Ella era una mujer de ciencia, pero ni aún con todos sus años de estudio podía lograr descifrar aquellos jeroglíficos. Kaguya posó su mano sobre aquellos grabados, y repentinamente éstos comenzaron a parpadear intermitentemente, destellando de un color azulado a un rojo escarlata, y entonces de pronto aquellas runas desaparecieron, dejando perpleja a Kaguya. Tras ello, el campo de flores comenzó a soltar un extraño polvo dorado, lo cual alertó aún más a la albina._

— _¡¿Pero qué diablos?! — masculló la albina — ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!_

— _Whoa... Jamás me esperé llegar a escuchar aquella clase de maldiciones de tu parte, Kagu-chan — exclamó divertida una voz._

 _La Senju se quedó totalmente paralizada. Jamás en su vida esperaba que volvería a escuchar aquella voz. De hecho, era imposible que ella la estuviese escuchando. Aquella persona se supone que estaba difunta, más que nada porque ella misma se encargó de asesinarla, en aquellos días que estaba cegada por su iniquidad, maldad, y ambición. No era posible que aquella persona estuviese ahí presente con ella. No había vuelto su mirada, pero Kaguya reconoció de inmediato aquel tono de voz tan familiar para ella. Lo reconocería aún en el mismísimo inframundo._

 _Lentamente, Kaguya volvió poco a poco su mirada hacia sus espaldas. Y cuando finalmente vio la figura de aquella persona que se comunicó con ella, la albina abrió los ojos como platos. Kaguya no se lo podía creer. No podía creer que realmente_ _ **ésa**_ _persona estuviese frente a ella. Realmente no tenía sentido aquello. Sin embargo, justo frente a ella, estaba aquella persona que Kaguya mató hace años. Una de sus tantas víctimas. Y por ése simple hecho, a Kaguya se le hacía increíble aquella experiencia que actualmente vivía._

 _La persona recién llegada le sonrió, y se aproximó hasta la princesa de la Luna._

— _Tiempo sin vernos, Kagu-chan — murmulló dulcemente._

— _Tsunade... — musitó aún impresionada Kaguya._

 _La rubia amplió su sonrisa._

— _Vaya que has cambiado, hermanita. Te has vuelto más vieja — se burló amistosamente la rubia — Ahora tú eres la mayor de las dos. Hahaha!_

 _No obstante, Kaguya no respondió. La peliblanca simplemente atrapó a su hermana mayor con sus brazos, y la estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. La rubia se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero pronto devolvió aquel abrazo efusivo, con similar afecto. La rubia pronto escuchó los sollozos de su hermana, los gimoteos, y percibió la humedad de las lágrimas de Kaguya sobre su hombro izquierdo. Tsunade llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de su hermana, y con la otra acarició suavemente aquel increíblemente largo cabello de Kaguya. La rubia depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Kaguya, tratando de apaciguar el lloro de aquella bella hada de cabellos blancos, a la cual tanto ella amaba._

— _Shhh... Vamos, Kagu-chan... No llores — le pidió dulcemente la princesa del Sol a la princesa de la Luna — No hay más razón de llanto para ti._

— _... Perdóname... — murmulló Kaguya, con terrible dolor en su voz — Perdóname por todo..._

 _Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida. La rubia acarició con aún mayor más ternura el cabello y nuca de su familiar. No entendía nada de lo que le intentaba comunicar la peliblanca. Se supone que debía ser un reencuentro emotivo, lleno de alegrías, risas, afecto... No de angustia. No al menos de parte de Kaguya._

— _¿Perdonarte? ¿De qué? — preguntó inocentemente la pelidorada, con una sonrisa, y aún abrazando a su hermana menor._

— _Perdóname por haberte despreciado... — susurró la albina._

 _Tsunade finalmente lo entendió, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, Kaguya continuó._

— _Perdóname por haberte odiado... Perdóname por haberte lastimado... — susurró la peliblanca, con la voz ahogada en su llanto — ... Perdóname por haberte quitado la vida... Lo siento tanto..._

 _Con cada "perdón", Kaguya se quebrantaba cada vez más. Cada doloroso momento en que ella no solamente despreció a su hermana, sino que incluso en aquellos cuando maldijo su nombre, volvieron a su mente, pero especialmente, a la memoria de Kaguya regresó aquel recuerdo cuando se enfrentó en combate a la rubia, y en el que subsecuentemente le quitó la vida a su hermana mayor. Sangre de su sangre._

 _Así abrazadas, Tsunade y Kaguya se mantuvieron unos minutos. Tras ello, la Senju mayor separó suavemente a su "pequeña" hermana, y le limpió el resto de las lágrimas con sus pulgares. La rubia sonrió con la mayor calidez posible, y plantó un beso en la frente de aquella bella ninfa de cabello blanco._

— _No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, Kaguya — le aseguró la rubia — Yo fui la que te abandoné. Yo fui la que te desprecié. Yo fui la que maldije tu destino, con mis acciones de indiferencia para contigo. Yo fui la que te lastimé, cuando preferí mis intereses particulares por encima de mi sangre. Yo fui la que te arrebató la vida, y la que te convirtió en un ser desalmado._

 _Kaguya negó levemente, mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos._

— _No. Yo fui la que traicionó a Iridia. La que destruyó nuestra aldea, y a nuestro pueblo. Yo fui la que sumí al mundo en una brutal guerra de más de diez años. Yo fui la que asesiné a cientos de miles de millones de seres. Yo fui la que llevó el mundo al terror. Yo fui la que profané contra el legado de nuestros antepasados — rebatió Kaguya._

 _Ésta vez, fue la rubia quien negó. Tsunade tenía tanta o más culpa que Kaguya. Su pequeña hermana era una dulce y amorosa ninfa, y debido a su indiferencia para con ella, Kaguya se convirtió en un verdadero demonio. Tsunade tal vez no era la principal responsable de ello, pues Kaguya ya era una joven con capacidad de juicio y criterio, pero la rubia era cómplice del corrupto sistema de Iridia, cuando decidió preferir su jerarquía por encima del bienestar de su familiar._

— _Olvida éso, Kaguya. Ya no importa más. Yo jamás te juzgué por tus actos — le dijo la rubia a la peliblanca — Yo sabía que no eras tú la que actuaba, sino el demonio que te manipulaba. Yo sé que si hubieras estado en tu juicio, jamás habrías traicionado a Iridia. Y fui la que debí haber luchado por ti. No contra ti — explicó Tsunade — No obstante, éso ya no importa. Ya todo pasó, Kagu-chan. El pasado ya quedó atrás. Lo importante es que te redimiste. Éso es lo único que importa ahora._

 _Tsunade le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su hermana. No era algo sucio, ni incestuoso. Era una muestra de afecto que ella solía tener para con su pequeña hermana. Era un simple y casto beso en los labios de Kaguya. Un beso fraternal, si es que había un modo de catalogarlo. Era una muestra de afecto propia de una madre para con sus hijas. Tsunade siempre quiso ser como una madre para su hermanita, y siempre lo demostraba de ése modo. Kaguya se tranquilizó un poco, y se secó totalmente los últimos rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos._

— _Tenía razón Sakura — habló Kaguya, una vez que se calmó — Tenía razón sobre todo. Yo me había convertido en lo que siempre odié vehementemente. Me convertí en el demonio contra el que siempre estaba luchando. Me convertí en aquello contra lo que se supone debía haber combatido. Me convertí en un ser tan perverso, y totalmente despreciable._

— _Sí, pero ya no eres más un demonio, Kagu-chan. Ya no eres una Otsutsuki. Ahora, has vuelto a ser una de los nuestros. Has vuelto a ser una Senju — le afirmó Tsunade — De hecho, nunca dejaste de serlo. Muy dentro de ti, siempre existió aquella bella, dulce, compasiva y amorosa ninfa que todo Iridia amaba. Nunca dejaste de ser Kaguya Senju._

 _Finalmente, ambas hadas rompieron el abrazo. Tsunade acarició una última vez el cabello largo de su hermana, quien le sonrió de vuelta, tal y como en aquellos días en Iridia._

— _Por cierto... ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó tímidamente la albina._

 _Tsunade extendió una mano, señalando aquella amplia pradera._

— _Nos encontramos donde todos los mortales algún día terminarán — aludió la rubia._

 _Kaguya sonrió, y agachó su mirada, donde observó unas bellas flores._

— _Ya veo. Entonces realmente morí — expresó Kaguya, como sin nada._

 _Tsunade no respondió. De hecho, si Kaguya lo pudiese haber visto, la rubia mostró un rostro serio._

— _¿Será acaso que Onikage también terminó en éste lugar? — se preguntó una vez más Kaguya, con algo de molestia._

 _Tsunade negó con la cabeza, cuando Kaguya le volteó a ver._

— _No. Solamente los de alma benevolente pueden terminar aquí. Además, Onikage es un demonio. No puede estar aquí — aclaró la otra Senju._

— _¿Qué fue de él, entonces? — inquirió Kaguya, una vez que se levantó totalmente._

 _Tsunade se encogió de hombros._

— _Por desgracia, no puedo saberlo. Nadie de los que están aquí podrían saberlo — añadió la rubia — Solamente el TodoPoderoso puede saber el destino de los condenados. Sin embargo, lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que no está aquí._

— _¿Te refieres a que está en el Hades? — preguntó la princesa de la Luna._

— _Es lo más probable. Después de todo, es imposible que haya sobrevivido a aquel increíblemente poderoso ataque tuyo._

 _Kaguya abrió los ojos como platos._

— _¿Acaso presenciaste toda mi pelea con Onikage?_

 _Tsunade asintió._

— _El Supremo nos permitió presenciar el cómo combatías contra aquel ser despreciable — elucidó la antigua matriarca de Iridia — ¡Diablos, Kaguya! ¡Sí que te luciste! — le alabó — Aunque era de imaginarse que él no tendría oportunidad contra la Arcana más poderosa de toda la historia de Terra. Era obvio que terminarías pateándole su apestoso trasero._

 _De pronto, Kaguya reaccionó ante lo que dijo su hermana, hace unos segundos._

— _Espera... ¿A qué te refieres con "_ _ **nos permitió**_ _"? — le cuestionó algo ansiosa la albina._

 _Tsunade amplió su sonrisa, y tomó la mano de Kaguya. La pelidorada se rodeó de su aura, y encegueció por completo la visión de la albina, y cuando aquella energía dorada de Tsunade, tan parecida a la de Kaguya, finalmente se dispersó ahora se encontraban en una especie de jardín botánico. En éste, había toda especie de árboles, desde los bellos árboles de Cerezo, hasta las enormes Sequoias. Y atravesando aquel bello jardín, estaba un riachuelo no muy ancho, ni profundo, pero sí muy cristalino. Incluso algunos peces de colores nadaban en él._

 _Kaguya puso especial énfasis a los árboles de cerezo. Desde niña, siempre le fascinaron aquellos árboles, y actualmente no era la excepción. Por aquella misma razón decidió llamarle a su hija como aquellos árboles. Aquel rosa pálido de los árboles siempre le recordaba a su hija, y fue por ésa misma razón que decidió crear un invernadero de árboles de Sakuras. La albina se acercó a uno de los tantos cerezos de aquel lugar, y tomó uno de los pétalos de aquel árbol. La textura era idéntica a la de los cerezos de Terra. Aquello únicamente implicaba de que Kaguya realmente estaba en una especie de Firmamento tangible y presencial._

— _Recuerdo que siempre desde niña te gustaron los árboles de cerezos. ¿No es así? — aseguró Tsunade._

 _Kaguya apenas y se limitó a asentir. Aún estaba sorprendida del paisaje que le rodeaba._

— _Aunque para mí sigue siendo demasiado cursi todo éso, y demasiado aniñado — bromeó la rubia, con una sonrisa torcida._

 _No obstante, Kaguya seguía perdida en su mundo. La rubia gruñó, y atrapó la cabeza de Kaguya entre su brazo izquierdo. La albina fue tomada por sorpresa, y no pudo zafarse, además de que carecía de la fuerza física para hacerlo. Tsunade frotó su puño varias veces sobre la cabeza de Kaguya, como si se tratara de un fósforo._

— _Si me ignoras, te voy a hacer cerillito hasta que me hagas caso! — enunció divertida la pelidorada, mientras aún continuaba con su "ataque"._

 _Kaguya gruñó enojada, y trató de apartarse del fuerte agarre de su hermana, empleando todas sus fuerzas. Desafortunadamente para la Senju, carecía de la fortaleza física que su hermana mayor poseía, y por ende Tsunade la abrumó fácilmente._

— _¡Carajo, Tsunade! ¡Ya suéltame! — demandó Kaguya, aún tratando de zafarse — ¡Sabes que odio éso!_

— _¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Kagu-chan! ¡No seas una amargada! — expresó la rubia, entre risas — ¡Para mí es muy divertido!_

— _¡Ouch! ¡Cállate, y suéltame ya, tarada! — exigió de nuevo Kaguya._

— _¡Oye! ¡No me hables de ése modo! ¡Te recuerdo que soy tu hermana mayor! — repeló la rubia, quien incrementó la fricción en la cabeza de Kaguya — ¡A mí me respetas!_

— _¡Al diablo con éso! ¡Solamente eres una hombretona! — se defendió la princesa de la Luna, a la vez que le jaloneaba el cabello a su hermana — ¡No entiendo cómo es que siquiera llegaste a conseguir novio!_

— _¡¿Cómo me dijiste, ñoña?! — espetó Tsunade, ahora sí furiosa — ¡Ahora verás!_

 _La princesa del Sol aumentó aún más la fricción de su puño, sobre la cabeza de Kaguya, mientras que la otra jaloneaba con aún más fuerza los cabellos rubios de Tsunade._

— _Ustedes niñas, y sus juegos — pronunció alegre otra persona que recién había llegado._

 _Tsunade finalmente soltó a la albina, y encaró a aquella persona que apareció en el jardín. Kaguya exclamó un gruñido de dolor, cuando el tosco puño de su hermana finalmente se retiró de su cuero cabelludo, además de que la ninfa peliblanca se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó también aquella voz, Kaguya de nuevo abrió los ojos como platos, y dirigió sus orbes ambarinos a los de una bella dama de cabello morado, y ojos negros. Aquella mujer era la bondad encarnada, tal y como Kaguya lo recuerda._

— _Abuela Chiyo — musitó impresionada la albina._

 _La Élder de Iridia le sonrió a su "nieta", y se acercó a la princesa de la Luna, para acariciarle el cabello._

— _Mi corazón rebosa de alegría al volver a verte, princesa Kaguya — enunció dulcemente la gran matriarca._

 _Con una sonrisa, Kaguya se abalanzó a los brazos de la pelimorada. Chiyo fue tomada por sorpresa por la acción de Kaguya, además de que no estaba muy acostumbrada a aquellos gestos. Sin embargo, la anciana, aunque en realidad lucía muy joven, abrazó maternalmente a Kaguya, y gracias a su mayor estatura pudo acurrucarle contra su pecho. Kaguya también soltó unas lágrimas, pero a comparación de la vez anterior, éstas eran de alegría. Alegría por volver a ver a aquella increíble mujer, quien cuidó de ella y su hermana cuando eran pequeñas._

— _¡Abuela...! ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte...! — musitó Kaguya, aún contra el voluptuoso pecho de la gran matriarca._

 _Chiyo no pudo evitar también soltar una lágrima, al escuchar aquel mote tan amoroso de aquella hermosa ninfa de la Luna. Chiyo cerró los ojos, y abrazó aún más efusivamente a Kaguya. Tsunade, quien estaba sonriente de ver aquella escena tan emotiva, también se acercó, y abrazó a ambas hadas. Aquel momento lucía bastante familiar para las tres. Parecía más bien el encuentro de una madre con sus dos hijas, y para Chiyo aquellas dos bellas, y legendarias, Senju eran como sus hijas. Las amaba como si fuesen sangre de su sangre._

— _Pequeñas mías... — musitó la gran matriarca, dándoles un beso en la cabeza a cada ninfa._

 _Tras unos minutos, finalmente las hadas rompieron el abrazo. Kaguya tenía una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro. Sin embargo, la peliblanca descompuso su semblante alegre, mostró cierta incertidumbre, y aflicción en su mirada. Chiyo se quedó extrañada del cambio de humor de la princesa de la Luna, por lo que se acercó a ella, y le acarició la cabeza._

— _Princesa Kaguya... ¿Qué es lo que te aflige? — le preguntó la pelimorada, bastante consternada._

— _Es sólo que yo... Yo traicioné a Iridia — musitó frustrada la albina — Deshonré el legado de nuestros antepasados, y deshonré a mi linaje. Pisoteé el honor de nuestros ancestros, de nuestro pueblo, y de nuestra historia._

 _La gran matriarca sonrió levemente, y negó levemente._

— _Éso ya quedó atrás, princesa — le aseguró Chiyo — Aquello ya quedó sepultado en el pasado. Olvida éso, Kaguya-hime. Ahora, has renacido de nuevo — afirmó._

 _Kaguya volvió a sonreír. Verdaderamente estaba feliz de poder ver de nuevo a aquellas dos personas tan importantes en su vida. Aquellas que le adiestraron, y le educaron, para que ella pudiese convertirse en una digna señorita de la nobleza._

— _Gracias, mi Lady — dijo Kaguya, con una respetuosa reverencia — Al menos por fin podremos estar juntas por la eternidad._

 _De nueva cuenta, tanto Tsunade como Chiyo se quedaron en silencio total. Sus rostros eran completamente inexpresivos y serios, por lo que extrañó a la princesa de la Luna. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cuestionar la razón por la cual las dos matriarcas tenían dicho semblante, el panorama cambió de nuevo._

 _Ahora, Kaguya y las otras hadas se hallaban dentro del territorio de Iridia, en el tiempo en que no había guerras en Terra. La menor de las Senju observó anonadada el paisaje de la antigua Iridia, cuando ella y su hermana apenas eran unas niñas. Lo primero que le vino a la mente a Kaguya fue el visitar el territorio que correspondía a su hogar, aquel antiguo templo donde solían vivir ella y su hermana, Tsunade. La albina corrió a través de aquel increíblemente bello bosque que era la antigua Iridia, y llegó por fin a su "hogar"; no obstante, aquel templo estaba notablemente distinto. La estructura se veía mucho más condecorada de lo normal, y hasta cierto punto estaba con apariencia de haber sido renovada._

 _Cuando la ninfa de cabello blanco se acercó aún más a aquel templo, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato. En el interior de aquel santuario, se escuchaban algunas risillas infantiles, así como algunas pisadas, como si un grupo de niños anduviesen corriendo por el lugar. La princesa de la Luna decidió acercarse al interior de aquel templo, y acceder al enorme jardín que, Kaguya suponía, debía tener aquel santuario. Cuando Kaguya por fin accedió al huerto de aquel palacio, se sorprendió de verse a sí misma con Mebuki Haruno, ambas jugando con algunas flores._

 _Kaguya observó detenidamente la figura de su yo menor, mientras ésta hacía arreglos florales con la entonces pequeña Mebuki. Kaguya recordó que, durante uno de sus tiempos libres, cuando hacía adornos de Sakuras, llegó a conocer a Mebuki por casualidad. Kaguya estaba adornando algunas flores, en un enorme ramo, cuando Mebuki se le aproximó, y le ofreció ayuda con un arreglo que se le había complicado a Kaguya. Tímidamente, la princesa de la Luna aceptó la ayuda de la princesa Haruno, y desde entonces se volvieron amigas íntimas._

 _Aquel momento era uno de los tantos que compartían Mebuki y Kaguya en el pasado. Kaguya aprendió bastante de la Haruno, pues Mebuki era experta en arreglos florales. Aquel gusto por las flores las hizo cercanas, y forjó la amistad entre ambas ninfas que perduraría por muchos años, hasta el eventual día en que desafortunadamente falleció la bella matriarca de los Haruno. Kaguya observó sonriente cómo su yo del pasado jugaba alegremente con Mebuki. Según ellas, ambas eran las princesas de un castillo, y ambas recibían un enorme ramo de sus flores favoritas, porque se iban a casar con sus príncipes. Algo muy común entre las niñas de su edad._

— _¿Recuerdas ése día, Kagu-chan? Éramos tan soñadoras con nuestros príncipes azules, ¿Cierto? — pronunció una voz risueña, repentinamente._

 _Kaguya recordó de inmediato aquel tono femenino. La albina sonrió enormemente, y volvió su alegre rostro a sus espaldas, y predeciblemente se encontró con su amiga de toda la vida: Mebuki Haruno, la madre adoptiva de su hija. Mebuki le sonrió de vuelta, y abrió los brazos, invitándole a la princesa de Iridia a un abrazo. Kaguya no lo pensó dos veces, y se abalanzó a su amiga. Ambas hadas compartieron un muy efusivo abrazo, entre risas y lágrimas de felicidad. Realmente a Kaguya le fascinaba el poder reencontrarse con todos sus seres queridos, especialmente con Mebuki Haruno, a quien siempre consideró como una hermana, incluso más que a su propia hermana. Aunque no es que amara menos a Tsunade, claro está._

— _¡Por Dios, Mebuki! ¡Realmente eres tú! — exclamó emocionada Kaguya, una vez que se separó del abrazo de su amiga._

 _La ninfa de cabello ocre también sonrió divertida, y le acarició aquel largo cabello blanquecino de la princesa de la Luna._

— _¡Bah! ¡¿Y te olvidas de mi, Kaguya-hime? — enunció en reproche otra voz, a las espaldas de la Haruno._

 _Kaguya amplió aún más su sonrisa, y dirigió su mirada a la figura de un alto hombre, de cabello lila. La Senju se aproximó velozmente a aquel hombre, y le abrazó con fuerza. Cada vez le fascinaba más a Kaguya el volver a ver a las personas más importantes en su vida._

— _¡Claro que no! — repeló divertida Kaguya, aún abrazando a aquel alto hombre — ¡Cómo podría olvidarme de ti, Kizashi-san!_

 _El Haruno soltó su estereotípica risa, y aferró el abrazo en la bella albina, por lo que fue correspondido del mismo modo por Kaguya. Era imposible odiar a Kizashi. Tal vez era un cabeza hueca, pero era un gran tipo. Era de la clase de hombre con el que siempre te fascinaba pasar el tiempo. Tal vez no era muy apuesto Kizashi, aunque tampoco era tan de mal ver, pero su carisma y espíritu infantil era lo que verdaderamente hacía de aquel hombre tan único y querido. Kaguya no dejaba de repetirse que Mebuki era una maldita suertuda, al tener a un hombre tan carismático como Kizashi a su lado. Ya quisieran muchas mujeres estar casadas con un hombre como ésos._

— _Whoa. No te quieras robar a mi esposo, Kagu-chan — espetó Mebuki, aunque era obvio que bromeaba._

 _La albina se separó del abrazo de Kizashi, y dirigió sus orbes a los de Mebuki. La Senju se rió, y agitó su mano en el aire, como haciéndole entender a Mebuki que realmente exageraba._

— _No seas ridícula, Mebuki-chan. Yo solamente quiero a Kizashi-san como un amigo — aseguró Kaguya — ¿Cierto, Kizashi-san? — añadió, volteando a ver al Haruno._

 _Kizashi asintió varias veces._

— _Por supuesto. Ya sabes que yo me llevo bien con todos, querida — afirmó el pelilila._

 _Mebuki se mostró seria unos momentos, queriendo darle algo de autenticidad a su semblante. Sin embargo, pronto sonrió, y soltó una leve risa, al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba a la albina, y la abrazaba cortamente._

— _Sólo bromeo, Kagu-chan. Yo sé que serías incapaz de robarme a mi esposo._

 _Kaguya entonces suspiró levemente, y tomó de los brazos de Mebuki y Kizashi. Éstos se extrañaron un poco, pero aún así clavaron su mirada en los orbes ambarinos de la ninfa._

— _Kizashi-san... Mebuki-chan... Lamento haberlos arrastrado a todo éste desastre — se disculpó la princesa de la Luna — Por mi culpa, su hogar fue destruido, su vida se transformó en un martirio, y fueron asesinados por ése bastardo de Onikage — agregó, con pesadez._

 _Pero, al igual que Tsunade y Chiyo, ambos Haruno sacudieron sus cabezas en negación, y abrazaron amistosamente a la Senju, en un apretón grupal._

— _No es así. Las cosas fueron de acuerdo a la voluntad del destino, Kagu-chan — rectificó Mebuki — Ninguno de nosotros pudimos haber visto venir la calamidad que le vendría a Terra. Nada de ésto es culpa nuestra. Además, éso ya no importa, Kagu-chan. Lo único que importa ahora es que tú has vuelto en tus pasos. Lo único que importa es que te has redimido, y si nuestra muerte fue necesaria para que volvieras a renacer, habríamos hecho el sacrificio de todos modos._

— _Mebuki tiene razón, Kaguya-san — le secundó Kizashi, ésta vez con voz calmada y seria, aunque no por ello agresiva — Eres una de los nuestros. Eres nuestra familia, especialmente de Mebuki y yo. Siempre te consideramos como nuestra hermana._

 _Kaguya sonrió, y abrazó aún más intenso a ambos Haruno, pero después se separó de ellos._

— _Yo también los amo a ambos, y además ahora estaremos juntos por la eternidad — confirmó Kaguya — ¿No es éso genial? — enunció con increíble alegría._

 _Tal y como sucedió con las veces anteriores, Mebuki y Kizashi mostraban un rostro extraño. Kaguya no podía percibir cuál era la causa del consternamiento de los Haruno. Ellos no mostraban propiamente un rostro serio, pero sí había cierta aflicción en la mirada del matrimonio Haruno. Era como si se hubiesen enterado de la defunción de un ser querido, y a Kaguya le empezaba a preocupar aquel semblante tan angustiado de sus seres queridos._

— _Nos alegra volverte a ver de nuevo, Kagu-chan — afirmó Mebuki, siendo apoyada por su esposo, con un asentimiento._

 _Kaguya aún seguía intrigada por el comportamiento de sus seres cercanos. Algo andaba mal con ellos, y estaba dispuesta a salir de dudas. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera nada realmente grave._

— _Mebuki-chan... Kizashi-san... Nē-san... Abuela... ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó preocupada Kaguya, volteando a ver a todos._

 _Ninguno de ellos contestó. Todos se mantenían con un semblante estoico, pese a que Kaguya podía ver en sus miradas cierta aflicción. Cuando Kaguya estuvo a punto de volver a cuestionar el por qué de la angustia de su "familia", como ella consideraba a todos, el panorama resplandeció de nueva cuenta._

 _Ahora, Kaguya se hallaba en uno de los tantos pueblos de las hadas. En éste caso, se hallaban en el pueblo de Antares. Kaguya se sonrojó, cuando se dio cuenta de la fecha en la que se encontraba. Aquello era el día en que Kaguya tuvo su primera cita con el que después se convertiría en su futuro esposo. Amethesis era el pueblo de origen de Trey, y se hallaba dentro del reino de Antares. A escondidas de Chiyo, Kaguya se "escapó" de Iridia, y viajó hasta Antares, todo para tener una cita a solas con aquel apuesto pelimorado. Por supuesto, hubo consecuencias con aquel acto tan imprudente. Más que nada, una fuerte llamada de atención de parte de Chiyo, entre gritos y reclamos, así como un castigo de tener que quedarse a estudiar, en sus días libres y en sus aposentos, sin poder salir a socializar con sus amistades. Aunque Kaguya no se arrepentía de haber hecho aquella "travesura". Había pasado unos increíbles días al lado de su futuro esposo._

 _Tímidamente, Kaguya comenzó a caminar a través de aquel nocturno bosque. Las plantas tenían una extraña iluminación natural, y brillaban como auténticas luciérnagas, tal y como los árboles de Iridia lo hacían. Kaguya rodeó una densa y espesa vegetación en aquel enorme bosque, y salió hacia una enorme y bella cascada, con una laguna de tonalidad verde aqua. En aquella laguna, se hallaban un par de chicos. La primera, una adolescente de aproximadamente unos dieciséis años, y el segundo un chico de unos diecinueve años. Obviamente, Kaguya reconoció que aquel par de chicos eran ella y su amado Trey. En aquel entonces, su esposo aún tenía ciertos rasgos un tanto afeminados, pese a ser bastante apuesto, pero a ella no le fascinaba Trey por su aspecto físico, sino por aquella caballerosidad y gallardía natural que emanaba en su aura el pelimorado._

 _Ambos chicos tenían adentro de aquella laguna sus pies, y estaban observando la enorme luna azul, un fenómeno meteorológico no muy común en aquellos días. De aquella laguna, algunos peces saltaban al exterior, y daban un bello espectáculo de una danza al agitar sus cuerpos en el aire. El bosque también estaba más brillante de lo normal, y algunas exóticas mariposas color doradas volaban por doquier. Era un increíble espectáculo, y un escenario ideal para un momento romántico, el cual perduraría para siempre._

 _Aún sonrojada, Kaguya sonrió con todo su corazón, al ver cómo su joven yo estaba recargada sobre el hombro de aquel apuesto y adonis joven, mientras ambos compartían un dulce y suave beso. Los labios de aquellos chicos se movían el uno sobre del otro, y Trey tenía abrazada a la joven Kaguya por la cintura, mientras una de las traviesas manos del pelimorado recorría la pierna de Kaguya. No era que Kaguya fuese una pervertida, así como tampoco lo era su difunto esposo, simplemente ambos tenían las hormonas alborotadas, y aquello les hacía acariciarse de más. Aunque, como tal, Kaguya se conservó virgen hasta el matrimonio. En aquel entonces, apenas y compartían caricias y besos húmedos. Lo más que llegaban a hacer era estimularse con las manos sus partes íntimas. Nunca llegaban a más._

 _De nuevo, el escenario cambió a un enorme palacio, bellamente adornado y con una masiva cantidad de invitados. Desde los pobladores de baja jerarquía, hasta los grandes monarcas de los mayores pueblos de las hadas, todos estaban presentes en aquel lugar. La razón de semejante conglomeración de gente, era por un simple y sencillo motivo, relativamente hablando: La boda de la princesa de la Luna, y el galante Trey._

 _Ahora, la Kaguya adulta observó con una enorme sonrisa el cómo se daban los eventos en aquel enorme palacio. La gran matriarca Chiyo, en aquel entonces, estaba sentada en una de las tantas sillas de aquel gigantesco salón, con unas cuantas lágrimas en su bello rostro. Uno de los jerarcas de Iridia fue el que funcionó como juez de aquella boda. Kaguya observó contenta el cómo su esposo y ella se colocaban los anillos de bodas, y cómo hacían sus votos nupciales. Las bellas palabras. Las promesas matrimoniales. Su pacto de amor... Todo fue presenciado por Kaguya._

— _Aquel día, fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Es un momento que recordaré por el resto de mi vida — afirmó una varonil voz, repentinamente._

 _Kaguya se quedó pasmada de escuchar aquel tono de voz tan varonil. Podría olvidar quién era ella, y quienes eran sus seres cercanos, o hasta podría perder toda noción de lo que le rodea. Sin embargo, Kaguya jamás podría olvidar aquella voz, ni a quién le pertenecía. Aún si hubiesen pasado Eones enteros, desde la última vez que la escuchó, jamás podría olvidarse de ella. De ninguna manera._

 _Lentamente, y temblando como una gelatina, Kaguya volvió tímidamente su mirada a sus espaldas. La ninfa se quedó con los ojos abiertos, y con el corazón galopándole a millones por hora, cuando vio al alto, apuesto, galante, y varonil hombre a unos cinco metros de ella. De todas las personas en existencia, Kaguya jamás se imaginó que vería a aquel apuesto caballero de nuevo. Simple y sencillamente, le costaba demasiado trabajo el creer que realmente aquel ser que tanto amó ella se hallaba apenas a unos cuantos metros._

— _Trey... — musitó incrédula la princesa de la Luna._

 _He ahí, se hallaba su esposo, tan apuesto y varonil como ella lo recuerda. Quizá la única diferencia era que Trey ahora tenía una barba cerrada, aunque no muy densa, y el cabello lo tenía hasta el mentón, estilizado en una melena. El pelimorado se acercó a Kaguya, quien aún andaba pasmada y de pie en su sitio. El apuesto Silfo tomó la mano de la aún petrificada albina, y besó caballerosamente el dorsal de la mano diestra de ella, para después sonreírle con todo su amor a la mujer por la cual ofrendó su vida en sacrificio. Por la cual volvería a darlo todo, de ser necesario. Porque Kaguya es, y siempre lo será, todo para él._

— _Princesa Kaguya... Amada mía... — susurró el pelimorado._

 _Kaguya no lo pensó dos veces. La ninfa, sin importarle que Tsunade, Mebuki, Kizashi, y su "abuela" estuvieran presentes, se arrojó al cuello del hombre de su vida, y lo besó pasionalmente entre gruesas y torrenciales lágrimas. A pesar de que el pelimorado se impresionó al inicio, pronto correspondió aquella muestra de afecto de la mujer que siempre amará por el resto de su eternidad. El hada abrazó la estrecha cintura de la princesa de la Luna, y devolvió aquel beso que le daba su esposa. Entretanto, el resto de las ninfas sonreían ampliamente, aunque Kizashi se sintió incómodo de presenciar aquella muestra tan íntima de afecto, entre Kaguya y Trey._

 _Cuántas veces había anhelado Kaguya el volver a tener alguno de ésos momentos con su esposo. Su cuerpo le demandaba aquel contacto con aquel galante caballero. No solamente era en sus sueños. Incluso despierta, Kaguya soñaba con volver a ver a su amado esposo, y cada que veía a Sakura, siempre recordaba los momentos que pasó al lado de Trey. Ahora que lo tenía frente a él, Kaguya jamás lo volvería a dejar ir. Ahora que Kaguya estaba muerta, finalmente podía volver a estar junto a la persona que más amó, por encima de todos, exceptuando quizá a Sakura. Finalmente, y después de tanto tiempo, podrían pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos. Kaguya no podría estar más feliz._

 _Casi un minuto después, finalmente ambos amantes se separaron. Kaguya tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero su felicidad era perceptible. El pelimorado, por otro lado, apenas mantenía una leve sonrisa. Debido a la alegría de Kaguya, ésta no pudo notar cierta incertidumbre en la mirada de su esposo. Trey prefirió tomar ventaja de que Kaguya no podía darse cuenta de la angustia en su mirada, y simplemente abrazó amorosamente a la princesa de la Luna._

— _Kaguya... Amada mía... — volvió a enunciar el pelimorado._

— _Te extrañé tanto... — murmulló la albina, aún contra el abrazo de su esposo._

— _Y yo a ti. No había momento en que dejara de pensar en ti, Kaguya. Siempre anhelaba el volver a verte._

— _Pero ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre, amado mío — aseguró la princesa Luna._

 _Y de nueva cuenta, aquel silencio, compartido por el resto. Cuando no escuchó mayor respuesta, Kaguya optó por separarse, y al apartarse del amoroso abrazo con su esposo, la ninfa se percató de la mirada de incertidumbre del pelimorado. Ahora sí que no se quedaría con la duda. Definitivamente iba a averiguar qué era exactamente lo que sucedía con aquel grupo. Se supone que debería ser un efusivo reencuentro, pero parecía más bien como si se tratase de una defunción._

— _Muchachos... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ponen ésas caras? — cuestionó consternada la ninfa, volteando a ver a todos — ¿Es que acaso no se alegran de que nos volvemos a ver?_

 _Todos mantuvieron un inquisidor silencio. Obviamente, Kaguya se preocupó cada vez más._

— _Chicos... Díganme qué sucede — demandó la albina._

 _Tsunade se acercó a su hermana menor, y le tomó de los hombros._

— _Kaguya... No es que no nos alegremos de volver a verte — refutó la rubia — Todo lo contrario. Nos alegra a todos el verte de nuevo — afirmó — Sin embargo, hay algo que tenemos que decirte..._

 _Oficialmente, Kaguya se preocupó notoriamente._

— _¿Qué cosa? — interrogó la princesa de la Luna._

 _Tsunade suspiró pesadamente. Ahora venía la parte más dura para todos._

— _Tú no perteneces aquí — soltó Tsunade, con un rostro de pesadez._

 _Kaguya tensó los puños, y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su hermana menor. Su rostro mostró furia absoluta, pero sobretodo dolor profundo. No se podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Realmente le estaban rechazando su propia gente?_

— _¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Tsunade?! ¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no me quieren aquí?! — bramó furiosa Kaguya._

 _Tsunade negó._

— _No es éso, Kaguya. Es sólo que..._

— _¡¿Es sólo que QUÉ?! — vociferó aún más furiosa la albina._

— _Kaguya... Tranquilízate... — le pidió su esposo._

 _Trey se acercó a su amada, e intentó abrazarla; sin embargo, Kaguya se apartó antes de que el pelimorado aferrara sus brazos alrededor de ella._

— _¡No me pidas que me calme, Trey! — rugió Kaguya, totalmente fuera de sí — ¡Quiero que me contesten a qué diablos se refieren! ¡Y lo quiero ahora! — demandó._

 _Ésta vez, fue el turno de Mebuki de aproximarse a su amiga. Con algo de brusquedad, Mebuki logró tomar de los brazos a Kaguya, pese a que bregó un poco para ello._

— _Kagu-chan... Tan sólo cálmate. Déjanos explicarte las cosas... — le pidió Mebuki._

 _No obstante, Kaguya de nuevo se soltó del agarre, y retrocedió unos pasos. El sello en su frente reapareció, y la ninfa de cabellos blanquecinos se transformó en su modo Primordial Sigma. Kaguya por fin pudo liberar su aura, y readaptó su Espectro Visible, para adaptarse a una Longitud de Onda. Todos se quedaron pasmados de la acción de la ninfa albina, aunque no hicieron nada en contra de Kaguya._

— _¡¿Dónde estás, maldito?! — rugió la Senju — ¡Múestrate, Onikage bastardo! — exigió la peliblanca._

 _Todos se quedaron pasmados de las palabras de Kaguya. ¿Realmente creía la ninfa que todo aquello era una ilusión? Tal parecía que sí._

— _Kaguya... Deja de decir disparates, y tranquilízate — le exigió Tsunade, con algo de agresividad._

 _La única respuesta que obtuvo Tsunade fue un pequeño Jet de Radiación Gamma en su pecho. La rubia fue derribada al suelo, con un agujero amplio en su cuerpo. Todos se impactaron del hecho de que Kaguya había atacado letalmente a su hermana. No se podían creer que Kaguya realmente hubiese atacado a matar a Tsunade._

— _¡Princesa Tsunade! — exclamó Kizashi, quien se encarreró a examinar a la rubia._

 _Entretanto, Kaguya expandió aún más su aura, hasta que ella misma parecía una Estrella Wolf-Rayet, el tipo de estrella más luminosa y más caliente de todas._

— _¡Muéstrate de una maldita vez, Onikage! — bramó la albina, mirando a todos lados en búsqueda del demonio susodicho._

— _¡Por Dios, Kaguya! ¡Somos nosotros! — le dijo Mebuki, quien intentó acercarse a la agresiva hada albina._

— _¡Cierra la boca! — espetó la Senju — ¡Mis amigos jamás me tratarían de ése modo! ¡Ustedes solamente son una maldita ilusión!_

 _Y cuando Kaguya estuvo a punto de arrojar una MagnetoEstrella contra Mebuki, Trey le abrazó fuertemente por la espalda a Kaguya. De hecho, la albina podría fácilmente librarse del fuerte agarre de su "esposo", con un simple incremento masivo de su aura; sin embargo, aquel abrazo de ése "Trey" se sentía tan real, y tan propio de su difunto amado. La mente de Kaguya le decía que detonara su aura, y que asesinara a todos y cada uno de aquellas copias de sus seres queridos; no obstante, el intenso abrazo de aquel pelimorado le bloqueaba sus acciones motrices. El cuerpo de la princesa de la Luna no podía reaccionar debidamente, más que nada porque demandaba del calor de aquel apuesto Silfo._

— _Amor mío... Tan sólo tranquilízate... Somos nosotros, Kaguya... — le aseguró en un susurro el pelimorado — Tan sólo déjanos explicarte las cosas. Todo tiene una explicación, Kagu-chan..._

 _Kaguya se quedó inmóvil. Gradualmente, la supermasiva aura que rodeaba a la ninfa fue desapareciendo de alrededor de su cuerpo, hasta que se desvaneció completamente. El cuerpo de Kaguya reaccionó solo, y tomó con sus manos las de aquel pelimorado. Verdaderamente se sentía tan real. Si aquello era una ilusión, no se podía notar la diferencia entre el mundo real, y aquel extraño "sueño". El calor del pelimorado, el tono de voz, el aura que emanaba, la gentileza que irradiaba... Todo lucía tan real._

 _Entretanto, Tsunade se levantaba del suelo, ya sin ninguna herida en su torso; no obstante, la rubia aún se sostenía el abdomen, pues aún sentía algo de dolor por la herida actualmente suturada. Kaguya se quedó anonadada de ver a Tsunade sin lesión alguna, aunque sí con una notoria mueca de dolor, y de molestia total._

— _Ouch... ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste éso, loca?! — cuestionó la princesa del Sol a su hermana — ¡Si hubiese estado viva me habrías matado de nuevo, tarada!_

 _Kaguya se zafó del agarre de su esposo, y se aproximó lentamente a su hermana mayor, completamente incrédula de verla con vida. ¿Cómo es que pudo sobrevivir ante aquel ataque? Ella atacó a matar. Se supone que nadie debería sobrevivir a aquel ataque. ¿Será que acaso realmente todos ellos están en la segunda vida?_

— _Tsunade... — le llamó Kaguya, en un susurro — ... ¿Realmente eres tú?_

 _La rubia gruñó verdaderamente irritada._

— _¡Claro que soy yo, idiota! ¡¿Qué acaso no es obvio?! — espetó furibunda — ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!_

— _Por Dios... Entonces realmente estoy muerta... — murmulló asombrada la ninfa de cabello de nieve._

— _No. No lo estás — aludió la gran matriarca Chiyo, la cual se aproximó a la albina._

 _Kaguya abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó la confirmación de parte de su "abuela". ¿Acaso había dicho que ella no estaba muerta? ¿En serio? Pero, ¿Cómo era posible que entonces ella estuviese en aquel sitio? Su hermana Tsunade aludió hace una media hora que aquel era el sitio de eterno descanso para las almas puras y redimidas. ¿Cómo era posible, entonces, que ella estuviese ahí presente, si no estaba muerta? ¿Acaso era real lo que experimentaba? Quizá estaba dentro de un sueño. La albina liberó de nuevo su sello sigma, y usó su GeoMancia, con el objetivo de hallar algún indicio de que, efectivamente, estuviera dentro de alguna Técnica Ilusoria, o un profundo sueño. No obstante, Kaguya no halló nada más que las auras de los presentes, y la de aquel enorme lugar._

 _Kaguya abrió los ojos impresionada, y desactivó su Regresión. Cada vez se convencía más de que no estaba siendo presa de alguna ilusión, o un extraño sueño._

— _¿Realmente ésto es real? — murmulló Kaguya, para sí misma._

 _Chiyo suspiró. Su nieta aún creía que estaba bajo alguna especie de ilusión. La gran matriarca tomó el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja de Kaguya, y le dio un fuerte tirón y pellizco al mismo. Kaguya soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor, cuando Chiyo le forzó con el jalón a inclinar la cabeza. Kaguya pronto apartó la mano de la gran matriarca de su oreja, y se sobó el área afectada, incluso con algunas cómicas lágrimas en sus ojos._

— _¡¿Por qué hizo éso, Chiyo-sama?! — le reclamó Kaguya — ¡Éso me dolió mucho!_

— _¿No es obvio? Estás diciendo puras incoherencias, princesa — se excusó indiferente la pelimorada — Como sea. El punto es que, como dice Tsunade, tú no perteneces aquí. Éste lugar es para el eterno descanso de los muertos. Las almas vivientes no pueden estar aquí — sentenció la matriarca._

 _Kaguya se quedó de piedra. Al ver la mirada de su abuela, pudo notar la sinceridad en aquellos orbes. De cualquier manera, no había motivo como para que la gran matriarca de Iridia mintiera. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Además, era imposible que se hallara dormida. Podía claramente percibir las auras de aquellas personas, tan amadas por la princesa de la Luna. Mientras tanto, el resto se aproximó de nuevo a Kaguya, cuando ya la vieron más calmada._

 _Trey colocó su mano derecha, sobre el pequeño hombro de la albina, obligándole a mirarle._

— _Lady Chiyo tiene razón, querida — le secundó Trey — Desafortunadamente, tú no puedes estar aquí. Aún no has fallecido... Aunque éso es algo bueno..._

— _Pero... ¿Cómo terminé en éste lugar, entonces? — preguntó Kaguya, ya totalmente calmada._

 _Todos se encogieron de hombros._

— _Ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos, Kagu-chan — explicó Mebuki — Cuando nos dimos cuenta, pudimos percibir tu aura en éste sitio. Fue repentino._

— _Así es — le secundó su esposo — Se supone que es imposible que tú estés aquí. No hay manera de que los mortales puedan acceder a la_ _ **Dimensión Eterna**_ _._

— _¿Dimensión Eterna? — musitó Kaguya, en retórica._

 _Todos asintieron._

— _Ésta dimensión solamente es posible ingresarla con un cuerpo espiritual, Kaguya — aludió Tsunade — Se supone que no deberías estar aquí._

— _Kaguya — le llamó la gran matriarca, Chiyo — ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, antes de que terminaras en éste sitio?_

 _Kaguya exhaló audiblemente, y se reacomodó su largo cabello._

— _Pues... Yo me encontraba luchando contra Onikage... — refirió Kaguya — Supongo que saben de quién hablo. ¿Cierto? — preguntó la ninfa albina._

 _Todos asintieron._

— _Es imposible no hacerlo. Es conocido por ser la encarnación absoluta de la iniquidad — aludió ahora Tsunade._

— _El punto es que yo estaba luchando contra él, y él estuvo a punto de matarme. Sin embargo, decidí usar mi_ _ **Juicio Celestial**_ _para acabar con él — explicó Kaguya, dejando ahora pasmados a todos._

— _¿Qué? ¡¿Realmente usaste aquella arte prohibida, princesa?! — le reprimió Chiyo._

 _Kaguya levantó las manos, como tratando de excusarse._

— _¡No tenía de otra, mi Lady! ¡Si no acababa con ése maldito, el Universo Entero hubiese sufrido las consecuencias! — afirmó la albina — El asunto es que yo usé aquella técnica, y destruí por completo la Dimensión del Caos en la que nos encontrábamos Onikage y yo atrapados. Y dado que usé mi modo Primordial Sigma, mi aura superó su propio límite._

— _Entonces probablemente el Tiempo/Espacio de la Dimensión del Caos colapsó con aquel ataque — dedujo la Senju rubia._

— _Es lo más probable — le apoyó Chiyo — De todos modos, el modo Primordial hace que el aura interior de las hadas sea liberado, y es algo bien documentado el que tus poderes superan al de todas las ninfas en existencia, Kaguya-hime._

— _Tal parece que aquel ataque creó una Singularidad EspacioTemporal y te arrastró hasta aquí, Kaguya — dijo Trey._

 _La explicación del esposo de la albina tenía sentido. De cualquier manera, sabrá Dios cuánta cantidad de materia y energía colapsó dentro de aquella Singularidad Espacio/Tiempo. Probablemente superior a toda la materia y energía presente en el Universo Conocido. Pero si aquello era cierto... ¿Cómo es que Kaguya ahora estaba vestida de nuevo? ¿Y sin ninguna herida? ¿Cómo era éso posible? La pura fuerza de los Tirones Gravitacionales le hubiese hecho pedazos sus prendas de vestir. Con su cuerpo no era el caso, ya que bien pudo haberse descompuesto en Fotones de Alta Energía, y posteriormente se pudo haber rematerializado; sin embargo, sus ropas debieron haber sido hechas polvo, o menos que éso._

— _Lo que haya pasado es totalmente irrelevante — habló Tsunade — El caso es que tú no deberías estar aquí, Kaguya. Debes volver a Terra._

— _¡No! — vociferó Kaguya — ¡Yo no quiero volver a Terra! ¡Yo quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes!_

 _Kaguya se abalanzó a su hermana, y la abrazó intensamente. Algunas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la albina, por lo que Tsunade estrechó fuertemente a su pequeña hermana. De hecho, todos se acercaron a abrazar a la princesa de la Luna, quien se acurrucó en aquella muestra afectiva._

— _No quiero... No quiero... — musitó varias veces Kaguya — Yo quiero estar aquí, con ustedes._

— _Tienes que hacerlo, amor mío — le comunicó Trey, con calidez — Terra te necesita. Nuestra hija te necesita._

 _Kaguya abrió los ojos repentinamente. En su emotivo reencuentro con aquel grupo de hadas, a la albina se le olvidó por completo que su hija aún estaba en Terra; sin embargo, Onikage ya había sido eliminado de Terra. ¿Cierto? No había ninguna amenaza para la Dimensión de los Mortales. Su hija podía continuar sin ella. Sakura ya tenía dieciocho años. Ya era una señorita, y podía cuidarse por sí sola. Además, tenía al príncipe de los Uchiha a su lado. Ya nada más necesitaba de ella. Pronto se convertiría en la esposa de Sasuke, y en la matriarca del Clan Uchiha, así como en la reina de las hadas. Sakura ya no necesitaba de ella._

— _Ella ya es grande. Ya no me necesita — repeló Kaguya, en un susurro._

— _En parte tienes razón, Kaguya. Sin embargo, ella aún tiene mucho que aprender de ti — aseguró el pelimorado — Aún no ha desarrollado todas sus habilidades como Arcana. Solamente tú podrás entrenarla debidamente._

 _Y aún así, Kaguya negó contra el abrazo de Trey._

— _Éso no es verdad. Aún están Lady Theia y Lady Gaia. Sé que ellas serán mejores maestras de lo que yo podría ser — rebatió Kaguya._

 _Trey suspiró. Su esposa ahora estaba actuando como una niña, buscando absurdas excusas para quedarse en el mundo de los inmortales. El pelimorado le tomó de las mejillas a su esposa, y plantó un suave beso en los labios de ella. Uno muy corto, pero amoroso. Kaguya estaba a punto de enredar sus brazos en el cuello de su amado, y de fundirse en un profundo beso con Trey; sin embargo, el Silfo se apartó un poco, pese a no separar sus manos de las mejillas de Kaguya._

— _Escucha, querida — le pidió Trey — Aún no es tu tiempo. Aún tienes mucho que vivir. Tienes mucho que experimentar, antes de poder partir a la nueva vida — afirmó — El mundo aún necesita de tu guianza. El Universo aún necesita de tu sabiduría, y de tu capacidad de liderazgo. Iridia te necesita, como su matriarca. Pero sobre todo... Sakura te necesita, como su mentora, y como su madre._

 _Si Trey no hubiese mencionado a Sakura, Kaguya habría seguido rebatiendo los argumentos de su esposo por el resto de la eternidad; sin embargo, tenía cierta razón con Sakura. Su hija era fuerte, amorosa, compasiva, dulce, y noble, pero también era ingenua, testaruda, obstinada, algo torpe, y en ocasiones necia. Sakura poseía poder mágico infinito, y por ende superior al de cualquier hada que haya existido. Incluyendo Eva del Génesis y ella misma._

 _Desafortunadamente, Sakura aún era un tanto inmadura. Era como una niña, en el cuerpo de una hermosa adolescente de dieciocho años. Quizá podía tomar decisiones importantes, en momentos de crisis, y sacaba la madurez cuando más la necesitaba; no obstante, Sakura seguía siendo demasiado cabeza dura para muchos asuntos "menores". Aún requería de la instrucción de parte de una mentora. Tanto en las artes mágicas como en reglas generales de la nobleza. Mejor dicho... Sakura aún necesitaba educación de cómo ser una verdadera damita de su clase, pese a ser toda una señorita, y de cómo explotar sus propias virtudes como una jovencita. Y quién mejor para dársela que Kaguya misma._

 _Entre gruesas lagrimas, Kaguya se separó suavemente del abrazo de sus seres queridos. Realmente le dolía a Kaguya el imaginarse que ésa sería la última vez que los vería, al menos por un_ _ **muy**_ _largo tiempo, y con la esperanza de vida de la especie Faerie... Podría ser incluso siglos más. Demasiado tiempo, para el gusto de Kaguya. Ella no quería irse de ése lugar. Ella quería quedarse al lado de su hermana, Tsunade, pelear con ella y agarrarse a jalones de cabello, por puras trivialidades. Quería quedarse con los Haruno, tomar tazas y tazas de café con Mebuki y Kizashi, y reírse de cómo Mebuki le daba su merecido a Kizashi, por sus bromas pesadas. Quería quedarse con su abuela Chiyo, aprender todo lo que pueda de ella, y tener el honor de compartir la sabiduría de aquella Élder._

 _Y sobretodo, Kaguya quería quedarse al lado de su amado esposo, Trey. Quería volver a tener una cita, como cuando ambos eran un par de bobos adolescentes. Quería pasar una increíblemente romántica velada, bajo una increíblemente hermosa noche, llena de estrellas. Quería volver a comprometerse con él, y subsecuentemente, casarse por nueva ocasión con su amado esposo. Quería volver a hacer el amor con Trey, en su luna de miel, en una hermosa laguna, o en una preciosa playa. Quería volver a tener hijos con él, si es que era posible para los inmortales. Quería pasar el resto de su eternidad amándole a él, y a su nueva familia que llegarían a tener._

 _Desgraciadamente, todos tenían razón. Terra aún necesitaba de una guardiana. Iridia aún necesitaba de una matriarca, y de una líder que los guiara por el camino de la esperanza. El mundo necesitaba de una guerrera, que siempre daría todo por el planeta. Pero sobretodo, Sakura aún necesitaba a una mentora, en las Artes Prohibidas, o como se le conoce: AntiMateria. Y sobretodo, Sakura aún necesitaba de su madre: Kaguya Senju._

 _Kaguya se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, y abrazó una vez más a sus amigos. Sabía que los volvería a extrañar, quizá aún más de lo que lo hacía anteriormente. Ella estaría ansiosa de volver a verlos algún día; sin embargo, Kaguya también tenía sentido de la responsabilidad y del honor. Si Sakura aún le necesitaba, Kaguya sacrificaría su felicidad, por su amor a su hija. No había algo que no hiciera por la hermosa princesa de las hadas. Por la_ _ **Hada de Cerezos**_ _._

— _No llores, amada mía — le suplicó Trey, aunque también se le escuchaba triste — No lo hagas. Ya has derramado suficientes lágrimas de dolor y tristeza._

 _Trey besó la frente de su esposa, mientras que ésta se aferraba al agarre grupal._

— _Ésto no será un adiós, amor mío — agregó Trey — Simplemente, será un "_ _ **Hasta luego**_ _". Nos volveremos a ver algún día, Kaguya. Te lo prometo. Algún día realmente estaremos juntos por la eternidad._

 _Por unos minutos, Kaguya y el resto se mantuvieron abrazados. Tsunade, Chiyo, Mebuki, y Kaguya derramaban sus lágrimas, mientras que Kizashi y Trey únicamente mantenían sus ojos cerrados. A todos les dolía el tener que separarse. Quizá ellos extrañarían a Kaguya, más de lo que ella les echaría de menos. Era imposible no extrañar a la dulce, compasiva, bondadosa, y amorosa Kaguya Senju. La amada princesa de Iridia. Una bella joven a la que el pueblo de Iridia siempre amó. Una bella mujer hoy día, a quien siempre amarán Tsunade, Mebuki, Chiyo, Kizashi, y sobretodo Trey._

 _Sin embargo, no era una despedida definitiva. Tal y como lo dijo Trey: Era un "_ _ **Nos veremos algún día**_ _". No estaban rompiendo nexos. Por el contrario. Estaban_ _ **Reconstruyendo Lazos**_ _. Lazos eternos, e inquebrantables. Lazos que perdurarían por los siglos de los siglos. Lazos que sobrepasarían los impedimentos del Tiempo/Espacio, y que los uniría aún a través de una distancia inconmensurable. Lazos que los unirían por el resto de la eternidad._

 _Finalmente, el abrazo grupal fue roto. Las ninfas se limpiaron el resto de las lágrimas, mientras que los Silfos suspiraban con gran pesadez; sin embargo, todos guardaban con anhelo el día en que se volverían a ver. Chiyo entonces tomó del hombro a su nieta, y le dio un suave apretón._

— _Es hora de que vuelvas, hija. El mundo te necesita — expresó triste la gran matriarca._

 _Kaguya asintió, con notoria aflicción._

— _Gracias por todo, chicos. Gracias por perdonar todos mis pecados. Gracias por perdonar todas mis terribles ofensas, en contra de ustedes, de Iridia, y de la humanidad. Gracias por recibirme de nuevo — expresó Kaguya, con una sonrisa._

 _Todos le devolvieron el mismo gesto. Chiyo tomó las manos de Kaguya, mientras que el resto también colocó sus manos, encima de las de Kaguya y de la gran matriarca. Todos se miraron una última vez, entre lágrimas, y miradas de tristeza. Al cabo de un tiempo, finalmente rompieron el agarre._

— _Es hora — musitó Chiyo, observando a Tsunade._

 _La rubia asintió, y se colocó frente a su hermana. La exuberante ninfa se rodeó de una tenue capa de aura a su alrededor, y juntó las manos en su pecho. Tsunade enunció un extraño mantra, en lo que parecía latín. A mitad de su recitación, debajo de los pies de Kaguya, apareció una especie de hexagrama, del mismo color dorado del aura de la Senju mayor. De ése hexagrama se desprendían algunos Fotones de Energía, los cuales levitaban alrededor de toda la figura de Kaguya. Tsunade separó sus manos del pecho, y finalmente abrió los ojos._

— _Con ése portal podrás volver a Terra — aludió Tsunade — Una vez que lo cruces, perderemos todo contacto._

 _Kaguya asintió tímidamente._

— _Cuídate, hija — le pidió Chiyo — Vuelve a Terra, y continúa con el legado de Iridia. Conviértete en una digna reina de las hadas, y en una digna matriarca para nuestro amado pueblo._

— _Así será, Lady Chiyo — contestó Kaguya, con una sonrisa._

 _El matrimonio Haruno ahora se aproximó a su amiga, y le dieron un último abrazo. Kaguya extrañaría a aquel par tan único._

— _Prométeme que estarás bien, Kagu-chan, o te patearé el trasero cuando nos volvamos a ver — le amenazó, amistosamente, Mebuki._

 _Kaguya rió levemente, pero asintió._

— _Lo mismo será para ti, Mebuki-chan — se defendió Kaguya, divertida._

 _Kizashi le colocó una mano en el hombro de la albina._

— _Espero que seas muy feliz, Kaguya-san. Estaré ansioso por el día en que nos volvamos a ver. Aún tengo muchos chistes que contarte — enunció Kizashi, con su estereotípica sonrisa._

 _Kaguya le devolvió aquel gesto alegre. Era imposible no alegrarse con la presencia de aquel alto hombre._

— _Cuento con ello, entonces — le contestó Kaguya a Kizashi._

 _Finalmente, el turno de despedirse de Trey llegó. El apuesto pelimorado se acercó a su esposa, y le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura. Kaguya hizo lo mismo, en el cuello del galante y caballeroso hombre que siempre amó, y al cual siempre iba a amar. Trey y Kaguya se fundieron en un increíblemente largo, profundo, pasional, y amoroso beso, por unos cuantos minutos; ventaja de pertenecer a la especie Faerie. Las lágrimas de Kaguya resbalaron otra vez por sus ojos. De todos los presentes, a Trey sería a quien más extrañaría. Amaba demasiado a ése hombre, tanto como amaba a su hija. Ellos eran su vida. Su todo. Su razón de vivir. Su razón de continuar con aliento de vida. Y también la razón por la cual ella daría su vida._

 _Tras un muy largo tiempo, Trey y Kaguya se separaron, aunque la albina depositó un último beso de pico en los labios del amor de su vida. Quizá era una costumbre de las Senju, pues Sakura solía hacer lo mismo. Ambos abrieron sus ojos, y se quedaron unos segundos perdidos en la mirada del otro. Kaguya siempre recordaría aquellos esmeraldas de su esposo, como éste siempre rememoraría la mirada ambarina de su esposa. Por suerte, para Kaguya, Sakura había heredado las esmeraldas de su esposo. Siempre que viera a Sakura, vería en ella una parte de su amado esposo._

— _Sé feliz, amada mía. Conviértete en una gran matriarca de Iridia. Conviértete en una gran reina para las hadas. Conviértete en una gran mujer — musitó el pelimorado — Pero sobretodo, conviértete en una gran mentora y madre para nuestra hija. Transfórmala en una gran mujer, como lo eres tú — añadió Trey — Y por favor... Dile que la amo, y que siempre la amaré..._

 _Kaguya sonrió._

— _Ella ya es una gran mujer, Trey. Siempre lo ha sido — aseguró la Senju._

 _El pelimorado asintió, con una sonrisa._

— _Lo sé. Ya la he visto. Es muy hermosa y amorosa. Tal y como tú — afirmó Trey._

 _Ambos compartieron un último beso. Un beso que se guardarían por el resto de los tiempos, hasta que se vuelvan a ver y compartan muchos de ésos más, o incluso mejores que ése. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Tsunade se colocó frente a su hermana, y posicionó la palma derecha de su mano sobre la cabeza de la albina._

— _Cuídate, hermanita. No olvides que te amo — le susurró Tsunade._

 _Kaguya sonrió, y asintió._

— _Yo también te amo — le contestó la albina._

— _Y perdóname por ésto..._

 _Kaguya se quedó extrañada de lo que dijo su hermana. Sin embargo, cuando iba a preguntar el porqué, Tsunade le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, y dejó noqueada a la albina. Trey abrió los ojos como platos, y fue corriendo hacia la inconsciente Kaguya. El pelimorado examinó a su esposa. No tenía lesiones mayores, salvo un ligero moretón en la mejilla izquierda. Trey dirigió su mirada hacia Tsunade, y la fulminó con la mirada._

— _¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ¡¿Por qué golpeaste a mi esposa?! — le reclamó furioso el Silfo._

 _Tsunade se encogió de hombros._

— _¡Me la debía, por lanzarme aquel condenado GRB*! — se excusó Tsunade — Además, tengo que demostrarle quién manda aquí. ¿Cierto?_

 _Trey estaba a punto de abalanzársele a la Senju, pero Kizashi le detuvo. Entretanto, Mebuki le reclamaba a Tsunade, quien simplemente se excusaba con pretextos absurdos. Por su lado, Chiyo observó a la inconsciente Kaguya, y sonrió feliz._

— _Kaguya-chan... cuídate... Siempre te amaremos... — musitó la gran matriarca._

 _Chiyo activó el portal que abrió Tsunade, al usar sus propios poderes. La figura de Kaguya se desvaneció progresivamente. Pare entonces, Trey y los demás ya había dejado su disputa, y observaban tristes el cómo Kaguya desaparecía poco a poco._

" _Kaguya-chan... Cuida de nuestra hija... Sé que algún día será una gran mujer... Tal y como ahora lo eres tú..." dijo Trey, en su mente._

 _Finalmente, Kaguya y el portal desaparecieron. Algún día todos volverían a estar juntos._

.

* * *

.

Kaguya poco a poco se despertaba. La ninfa de cabellos blancos frunció el ceño un poco, y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue que estaba dentro de una habitación, con la luz del ocaso del Sol resplandeciéndole sobre el rostro. La albina soltó un quejido de dolor, al sentir cómo le dolía el costado izquierdo de su rostro. La Senju recordó que su querida hermana mayor le soltó un fuerte puñetazo, y que la dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Kaguya gruñó, y se sostuvo el lado de su cara que le dolía.

" _Maldita Tsunade... Ya me las pagarás..."_ enunció Kaguya, en sus pensamientos _"La próxima vez que te vea, te voy a moler a golpes"_

Kaguya se frotó finalmente los ojos, y esclareció completamente su mirada. Lo primero de lo que se percató es que se hallaba en una enfermería, más concretamente en la enfermería de su palacio, en Wintersun. La albina trató de levantarse de aquella camilla, donde actualmente reposaba, pero una agudo dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidió. La Senju colapsó en aquella cama, y se sostuvo el costado derecho de su torso, y cuando lo hizo, Kaguya se dio cuenta de que tenía vendado su cuerpo. No entendía cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí, ni quién la había hallado con vida.

De repente, Kaguya escuchó cómo una puerta se abría: La puerta de la enfermería. De ella, su hija, Sakura, ingresó a la enfermería, y abrió los ojos impresionada, al ver que Kaguya había recuperado el conocimiento. De inmediato, Sakura dejó en una pequeña mesa algunos utensilios médicos, y se acercó velozmente a su madre. Kaguya se quedó viendo la figura de Sakura, también con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Despertaste! — exclamó emocionada Sakura.

La Haruno abrazó fuertemente a la princesa de la Luna, mientras que ésta apenas y correspondía el abrazo tan emotivo de su hija. La peliblanca sintió cómo Sakura derramaba algunas lágrimas, al percibir que la bata de laboratorio, en su hombro, se empapaba. Así permanecieron algunos segundos, hasta que Sakura se separó del abrazo de su madre. Sakura, entonces, le tomó la temperatura de la frente a su madre, y le examinó los ojos. Se le hallaba un poco fatigada, aunque fuera de ello no tenía lesiones mayores, así como daños permanentes. Kaguya reaccionó, al cabo de unos segundos, y clavó sus orbes ambarinos en las esmeraldas de su hija.

— Sakura... — le llamó tímidamente la albina — ... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

La princesa de Iridia, la actual, tomó una bocanada de aire, y lo suspiró audiblemente.

— Sasuke-kun y yo te encontramos terriblemente herida en inconsciente dentro de una extraña dimensión. Parecía como una mezcla de materia colapsada — explicó la hada de cerezos — Cuando te vi, con aquellas terribles quemaduras, toda ensangrentada, y con severos traumatismos, pensé que habías muerto — enunció Sakura, con la voz un tanto llorosa — Pero después soltaste un gemido de dolor, por lo que supimos que estabas viva — aludió — Fue por ello que pronto te trajimos de vuelta a Wintersun.

Kaguya se quedó sorprendida del relato de Sakura. Era increíble cómo es que, en realidad, su cuerpo no viajó a aquella dimensión, donde se hallaban Trey y los demás, aunque su alma sí lo hizo. Tal vez el TodoPoderoso le permitió a Kaguya el volver a ver a los seres que siempre amó, con todo su corazón. Quizá El Supremo permitió que ella pudiese verlos una vez más, para que ella les pidiera perdón, y reconstruyera los lazos que ella misma rompió.

Y hablando de lazos, había un último lazo que Kaguya necesitaba reconstruir.

Kaguya dirigió su mirada, de nuevo, a los esmeraldas de Sakura, y después tomó la pequeña mano de la ninfa de cabello de salmón. Sakura se impresionó un poco por ello. No obstante, la princesa de las hadas colocó su mano derecha, sobre la antepalma de la mano diestra de Kaguya, y se quedó viendo aquellos orbes ambarinos. Sakura pudo ver en ellos cierta aflicción, y arrepentimiento, por lo que la Haruno apretó su pequeña mano zurda sobre la de su madre.

— Mamá... ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó dulcemente Sakura, aunque con consternación.

Kaguya suspiró pesadamente.

— Sakura... Perdóname por todo... — murmulló la Senju.

Sakura abrió los ojos un poco, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, Kaguya le interrumpió.

— ... Perdóname por todo lo que hice... — continuó Kaguya — Perdóname por mis atroces actos... Perdóname por haber destruido nuestro hermoso pueblo... Perdóname por haber no solamente traicionado a Iridia, sino también los principios de honor y lealtad del pueblo... Perdóname por poner por encima de ti mi estúpida ambición... Pero sobre todo...

Kaguya ahora colocó su mano izquierda sobre la diestra de la ninfa, y la acarició suavemente, además de apretarla. Sakura sintió, por nueva ocasión, el auténtico afecto de una madre a su hija, por lo que sentía que, en algún momento, estallaría en un llanto emotivo.

— ... Perdóname por ser una terrible madre, Sakura... — dijo la peliblanca, con la voz al borde del lloro — Perdóname por abandonarte con Mebuki y Kizashi... Perdóname por ignorar tu existencia, al estar tan absorbida por mi iniquidad... Perdóname por no estar a tu lado, cuando más llegaste a necesitarme... Perdóname por no amarte como tú te lo merecías... — agregó la albina.

Sakura sintió cómo una lágrima resbalaba de su ojo derecho. La princesa de las hadas apretó con fuerza las manos de su madre, y negó suavemente.

— Éso ya no importa, mamá — le aseguró Sakura, en un susurro — Lo que importa es que has vuelto con nosotros. Lo que importa es que has vuelto a ser una Senju.

Kaguya sonrió levemente, y también sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían.

— Hija... No sabes cómo me duele el no haber estado ahí presente, para contarte un cuento antes de dormir — expresó Kaguya, con la voz quebrada — No sabes cómo me duele el no haber estado ahí para entrenarte en las artes mágicas. No sabes cómo me duele el no haber estado ahí para regañarte por tus travesuras — enunció, con una triste sonrisa — No sabes cómo me duele no haber estado ahí para abrasarte cuando lloraras. No sabes cómo me duele no haber estado ahí para llenarte de besos, en tu hermosa carita. No sabes cómo me duele el no haber estado ahí para verte convertirte de una preciosa niña, en una hermosa mujer como lo eres ahora.

Sakura hacía algunos gestos de tristeza, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus ojos. Las emociones eran muy intensas para ambas. Ambas eran tan tímidas. Ambas eran tan testarudas. Ambas eran tan sentimentales. Ambas eran unas verdaderas lloronas.

Ambas eran Senju.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Sakura, hija mía — susurró emotiva la Senju mayor — Y tu padre también lo está. Tu padre te ama, con toda su alma — musitó dulcemente — Ambos estamos sumamente orgullosos de tener a una increíblemente hermosa, noble, gentil, benevolente, cariñosa, amorosa, compasiva, y dulce pequeña. Ambos estamos tan orgullosos de que nuestra princesa se haya convertido en una hermosa mujer, y que ésa mujer algún día será tan grande como la gran Eva del Génesis. Ambos estamos honrados de tener a una increíble hija como tú, mi pequeño Botón de Cerezo.

Sakura ahora soltaba algunos gimoteos. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, y su corazón latía con impresionante velocidad. Las emociones habían llegado al tope para ambas. Sakura miró cómo su madre también dejó libre sus lágrimas. Kaguya no hacía ningún impedimento para controlarlas. Finamente, aquel momento era entre su hija y ella. De ellas, y de nadie más.

— Sakura...

Kaguya afianzó el agarre en las manos de su hija, y clavó profundamente su mirada llorosa, sobre los ojos de su pequeña princesa.

— ... Te amo... Siempre lo he hecho... — aseguró Kaguya.

— Mamá... — susurró llorosa Sakura.

Ambas hadas se abrazaron con fuerza. A Kaguya ni le importó el malestar que recorrió su cuerpo. Al diablo con ello. Quería abrazar a su hija, hasta que sus brazos no pudieran más. Quería darle todo el afecto que no pudo darle en su momento. Quería llenarla de besos, como actualmente lo hacía, hasta que sus labios se quedaran resecos y partidos. Quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, hasta que se quedara completamente afónica. Quería pasar el momento más valioso de toda su vida amando a su pequeño Botón de Cerezo, ya convertida en una hermosa _**Flor de Cerezo**_.

Finalmente, todos los lazos de Kaguya estaban reconstruidos.

Finalmente, madre e hija estaban juntas. Para siempre.

.

.

 **...**

 ***GRB: Viene del inglés** ** _Gamma Ray Burst._** **Es el fenómeno producido por Agujeros Negros Supermasivos. El Jet de Energía Gamma que se dispara desde un Quásar. Es lo que hace que un Agujero Negro sea un Quásar.**

 **(Wheeee... Estoy feliz por Kagu-chan ^_^ ).**

 **Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo leyendo éste capítulo. Y especialmente, a aquellos que son constantes con cada entrega de éste fic. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Para ser honesta, desde un principio siempre me debatía entre el destino final de Kaguya. Me debatía entre si debía permitir que viviera, o que muriera en un honorable sacrificio, por el bien de Terra. Pero al final, decidí darle una segunda oportunidad a Kaguya. De acuerdo a la otra versión de éste capítulo (el cual quizá publicaré algún día en otro sitio, aunque más que nada como referencia) le había llamado "Adiós, hija mía". Todo trataba de cómo Kaguya se disculparía de todo lo que hizo, y le diría a Sakura cuánto la amaba, para después morir honorablemente.**

 **La razón por la que la dejé vivir, es por dos cosas:**

 **Número uno: En la historia original (El Manga Naruto) a Kaguya prácticamente se le presentó como Lucifer encarnado. Pero dudo mucho que siempre haya sido una diosa malévola, que perdió la fe en la humanidad. Y el manga implica que ella no siempre fue malvada.**

 **Por ello, decidí darle una oportunidad en mi fic. Quiero redimir un poco a Kaguya Otsutsuki en mi historia. Quiero presentar a la Kaguya que quizá pudo ser, si es que no se hubiese corrompido. Quiero plasmar a la Kaguya que pudo haber evolucionado correctamente, de no haber perdido su fe en la humanidad. Quiero darle la oportunidad que Kishimoto le negó.**

 **Número dos: Sakura aún necesita de una maestra en la AntiMateria. De acuerdo al fic, Kaguya es la única sobreviviente de la Mitocondria Eva, además de Sakura. Por tanto, es la única que verdaderamente puede entrenar a Sakura, y transformarla en la hada más poderosa de todo el fic, y en el personaje más poderoso de toda mi historia. Únicamente rivalizado por Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Y créanme. Sakura se volverá ridículamente poderosa. Tanto así, que dejará al mundo de Dragon Ball en ridículo LOL. Es broma (No... No lo es -_-) lol.**

 **En fin. Con éste episodio concluimos la Saga de Kaguya, aunque la historia está lejos de concluir, por lo que les invito a seguir pendientes. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, linduras.**


	45. Nueva vida

**Nota de Autora:** Y tras medio año de no actualizar, vuelvo a hacer acto de presencia. Admito que perdí un poco el interés en octubre del año pasado, pero creo que ahora estoy un poco más inspirada para continuar, y eventualmente finalizar ésta historia.

Mucho me temo que no podré actualizar tan seguido, pero haré el esfuerzo de actualizar cuando menos dos veces al mes.

Sin más que aclarar, les entrego el nuevo capítulo.

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XLV:** Nueva vida.

Pasó aproximadamente unas dos semanas. Finalmente, la Gran Guerra había terminado, por órdenes de Kaguya Senju, quien se "rindió" enteramente y retiró sus tropas de los territorios que había invadido. Actualmente, Kaguya de nuevo era la reina de Wintersun; sin embargo, la albina ya no era una dictadora. Ahora, únicamente funcionaba como jefa de estado. Era difícil clasificar como tal la forma de gobierno que actualmente tenía Wintersun. Si bien era cierto que existía un gobierno en Wintersun, al final quienes realmente tenían el poder en sus manos era el pueblo. En sí, la forma de gobierno en Wintersun, ahora, era SocialDemocracia, dado que el pueblo era el que aprobaba todas y cada una de las decisiones políticas, tanto nacionales como de asuntos exteriores, pero la SocialDemocracia como tal rechazaba la existencia de un monarca, como jefe de estado, aunque Kaguya funcionaba más como una representante, así que difícilmente se le llamaba una reina. Era más como una presidente, por decirlo de un modo, y su jurisdicción se extendía al Continente del Fuego entero.

Por otro lado, Neji Hyūga se había convertido en el primer ministro de Nubrum, mientras que Hinata Hyūga era la secretaria de estado, y de relaciones exteriores. Los impuestos ahora eran mejor distribuidos. Quien tenía más, pagaba más, y se extendía el presupuesto para el desarrollo social. Aquello básicamente incluía el mantenimiento de la infraestructura, y la reducción de impuestos a la clase trabajadora y las empresas de menor cuota de mercado. Aquello produjo un incremento substancial del Producto Interno Bruto, así como una cantidad masiva de empleos. Aunado a ello, Kaguya, en conjunto con la asamblea popular, emitió una ley del salario mínimo a las empresas mayores, equiparado con la inflación, de modo que nadie careciese de las necesidades básicas. El presupuesto militar fue recortado masivamente, y se hizo una prohibición del envío de tropas fuera del territorio, sin una declaración de guerra previa. Kaguya también hizo una fuerte inversión en educación, ciencia, medicina, y la creación de una organización para la protección del medio ambiente, y de las especies en peligro de extinción, directamente bajo supervisión de Kaguya.

En pocas palabras, Wintersun se transformó completamente. El anteriormente atemorizado pueblo de Wintersun no podían creer lo que había sucedido. No podían reconocer a aquella anteriormente despiadada dictadora, la cual actualmente actuaba como una humanista, y como una progresista. No se podían creer que realmente Kaguya estaba emitiendo toda una serie de leyes en beneficio de la comunidad. Incluso, Kaguya entregó a los ciudadanos de Nubrum muchas de sus propiedades, donde ellos pudiesen realizar actividades económicas, y donde pudiesen tener un patrimonio económico.

Kaguya pasó de ser Lucifer encarnado, a un ángel de la bondad. Su vestimenta se transformó completamente. Ya no lucía como una temible pseudo/diosa. Ahora, Kaguya vestía elegantemente, con un largo y hermoso vestido estilo victoriano, propio de la realeza. La princesa de la Luna lucía como un ángel en sus vestimentas, y emanaba bondad, amabilidad, dulzura, y compasión. Además, la reina Senju, como aún era llamada, a pesar de no poseer más aquel título, siempre donaba a obras caritativas y de desarrollo social los bienes y dinero que no necesitaba. Kaguya siempre buscaba beneficiar a los pobres, por encima de los ricos. La encomienda de Kaguya era proteger los sectores más vulnerables e ignorar a los privilegiados. Cuestionable en ocasiones, para algunos, pero alabado por el pueblo.

Obviamente, hubo quienes se opusieron al "régimen" de Kaguya. En éste caso, fue la oligarquía la que se opuso a la transformación de Wintersun. De hecho, aún había quienes se oponían a la "distribución" del PIB, mediante los impuestos progresistas. Sin embargo, Kaguya no se retractó, sino que prefirió beneficiar al pueblo por encima de las corporaciones y la clase privilegiada. Hubo algunas secuelas de ello, como un desempleo en ciertos sectores, pero las acciones de Kaguya, en beneficio de la comunidad, logró contrarrestar aquel efecto. Finalmente, Kaguya sabía que ocho de cada diez empleos en Nubrum, y en el mundo en general, eran creados por los pequeños emprendedores. Y ahora, Wintersun era incluso hasta más próspero que antes.

Ahora, la gente agradecía tener a una increíble líder, como lo era Kaguya Senju. Verdaderamente, ahora Kaguya era un hada. Un ángel de la gente.

— Lady Kaguya — le llamó un pelicafé, con ojos color de Luna.

La albina volvió su mirada hacia el castaño, quien entraba por la puerta del Palacio de Wintersun, o mejor dicho la oficina del mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Neji? — le preguntó Kaguya.

Ahora, Kaguya se dirigía con amabilidad a sus trabajadores. No había más despotismo ni desprecio.

— Hemos recibido una notificación de la séptima división de infantería. Finalmente, han liberado la región de Hydra, y volverán a Wintersun en una semana — aludió el Hyūga.

Kaguya asintió.

— Bien. ¿Qué hay del décimo batallón, en la Isla de Creta? — inquirió la Senju.

— Nos indican que, a más tardar pasado mañana, volverán a Wintersun.

— De acuerdo. Con éso por fin podremos retirar los sitiamientos alrededor de Terra, y daremos fin a ésta estúpida guerra — dijo Kaguya, para volver a los documentos que estaba analizando, y firmando.

— En efecto — le secundó Neji — ¿Hay algo más en que desee que le ayude, Lady Kaguya?

La peliblanca negó.

— No. Mejor ve y descansa, Neji. Recuerda que mañana tenemos una junta con las Naciones Unidas de Terra. Nos espera un día largo — explicó Kaguya, aún con la mirada en los documentos — Avísale a Hinata que también descanse adecuadamente, por favor.

Neji asintió.

— Así será — afirmó el Hyūga, antes de retirarse.

Sin embargo, antes de que Neji saliera por completo de aquella habitación, Kaguya le llamó de nuevo.

— Por cierto... — habló la Senju.

Neji volvió su mirada a su reina.

— ¿Sí, Lady Kaguya?

— ¿Has sabido algo de Sasuke Uchiha? — inquirió la Senju.

Neji suspiró muy levemente, y negó.

— Me temo que no, mi Lady — contestó el castaño — He solicitado a nuestros hombres que nos informen de cualquier avistamiento. Sin embargo, no hemos tenido resultados.

Ahora fue el turno de Kaguya para suspirar. Desde que Kaguya volvió a Wintersun, no había sabido mucho del azabache. Parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado al pelinegro. La razón por la que Kaguya le buscaba, era porque quería devolverle aquel palacio que verdaderamente le correspondía, así como muchos de los territorios que pertenecieron a sus padres. Desafortunadamente, nada se sabía del paradero de Sasuke Uchiha. No había una sola pista de dónde pudiese estar el moreno.

En cuanto a su hija, Sakura también estaba en Wintersun. Ahora, ella era conocida como la princesa Sakura, de Wintersun. En realidad, la ninfa no quería formar parte de la monarquía de Nubrum, pero dado que su madre era la actual reina, por lo menos hasta que ella tuviera alguna unión matrimonial, Kaguya seguía siendo la "reina" de Wintersun, y la representante principal del Continente del Fuego.

Obviamente, Sakura tenía cierta aflicción en su mirada. Se podía ver perfectamente que no le agradaba en lo absoluto el ser una princesa de un enorme reino, como lo era Wintersun. No le agradaba tomar parte en asuntos políticos de estado, ni tampoco le agradaba la idea de que algún día tendría que suceder en el trono a su madre. Lo peor del caso, es que dado que aún existía una forma de monarquía, al menos reconocida a nivel continental, Sakura terminaría casándose con algún tipo que ella ni conocía, todo por preservar las relaciones políticas, sociales, y económicas entre los distintos reinos. Seguramente, ya había una enorme lista de potenciales candidatos para la hermosa princesa de las hadas.

Desgraciadamente, debido a su estatus social, Sasuke Uchiha no figuraba dentro de aquella lista de candidatos. Tal vez el moreno bien podría ser el auténtico príncipe de Wintersun, como el heredero directo de la dinastía principal de los Uchiha; sin embargo, todos los documentos genealógicos, en torno al linaje de la familia Uchiha, habían sido destruidos. De hecho, todos los documentos asociados a los Uchiha habían sido perdidos. La entrega de propiedades, por parte de Kaguya, se tomaría como una especie de "donativo" de ella. No existía un sólo documento que amparara a Sasuke Uchiha como el legítimo heredero de Wintersun.

— Entiendo — murmulló Kaguya — Si se llega a dar algún avistamiento, por favor infórmame de inmediato.

El castaño asintió un par de veces.

— Por supuesto. Yo personalmente le informaré de ello, mi Lady — aseguró el Hyūga — Ahora, si me lo permite, quisiera atender otros asuntos.

— Oh. Claro — le contestó Kaguya, con una sonrisa — Lamento absorber tu tiempo. Puedes retirarte.

— Le agradezco, reina Kaguya.

— Que tengas un buen día, Neji — finalizó la peliblanca, al verlo salir.

— Igualmente, mi señora — replicó el castaño, finalmente cerrando la puerta.

Kaguya firmó un par de tratados de entrega de las propiedades que ella ultrajó, cuando invadió numerosos territorios de los mayores continentes de Terra, aquellos conocidos como los Continentes Elementales. Kaguya también ofreció un grupo de gente que apoyaría a la reconstrucción de muchas de las ciudades que se hallaban actualmente en ruinas, debido a la Gran Guerra, entre ellos estaban Medel, y Wu Yia, con los subpoblados correspondientes. Las actividades económicas, sin embargo, no se detuvieron. Después de todo, aquello era el motor del funcionamiento de las diversas naciones de Terra.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente le preocupaba a Kaguya era su hija. Sakura se hallaba triste y frustrada. Como la legítima hija de ella, terminaría amarrada a un perfecto desconocido. En momentos como ésos, Kaguya detestaba ser una reina. Quizá tenía el poder para cambiar al mundo, al menos un poco de poder, claro está; no obstante, no podía cambiar el hecho de que Wintersun necesitaba de liderazgo. Por desgracia, ella era la única en actual capacidad para representar a Nubrum al exterior, pero Kaguya juraba que cambiaría aquel sistema pseudo/feudalista que era la monarquía. Ella no quería obligar a Sakura a casarse con algún extraño, y no lo haría. Dejaría que el corazón de Sakura decidiera con quién querría pasar el resto de sus años, y apostaba que aquel ser, con el que se uniría en matrimonio, sería el último de los Uchiha. No había otro para la ninfa de cerezos.

Pero, por ahora, tenía asuntos de política exterior que atender. Ya se ocuparía de sus asuntos familiares.

.

* * *

.

Tenten y Karin se hallaban dentro de un bar, en el reino de Wintersun. Karin fue perdonada de todos sus robos, sus saqueos, sus negocios negros, y el lavado de dinero, al ser una de las que ayudó a concluir la Gran Guerra. Por supuesto, hubo algunas consecuencias por sus delitos, como el hecho de que tendría que hacer ciertas obras comunitarias, aunque fuera de ello, Karin realmente no se podía quejar, o al menos no estaría pudriéndose dentro de una celda, por el resto de su vida. De cierta forma, ella lo tomaba como un empleo. Además de todo, sus crímenes no fueron tan graves como para ameritar sentencias severas.

Por otro lado, Tenten fue denominada como primer ministro de Spira, y segunda al mando, después de Kakashi. Actualmente, Tenten había viajado hasta Wintersun, pues el día de mañana se daría una reunión del _**Grupo de los Diez**_ , o _**G10**_. Aquel grupo era conformado por los diez países más prósperos de Terra. Todos se reunían en un evento llamado la Unión de Naciones de Terra, una organización que buscaba regular a los diversos países de Terra, con el fin de prevenir que se crearan guerras en la mayor medida posible. Además, también buscaban fortalecer las relaciones políticas entre las naciones.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo te ha ido éstos días, en que la has tenido que hacer de cenicienta? — preguntó Tenten, a la Uzumaki.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

— Pues no es muy divertido que digamos — expresó con algo de fastidio Karin — Pero supongo que podría ser peor. ¿No es así? Al menos no me ejecutaron, ni me enclaustraron en una apestosa celda por el resto de mi vida, en una de las tantas prisiones de Pandemonium.

Tenten enarcó una ceja.

— Creí que Kaguya dijo que desmantelaría Pandemonium por completo — aludió la monja.

— Y lo hizo. Solamente lo decía como referencia — aclaró Karin — Pandemonium ya no existe. Ahora, Kaguya lo transformó en una minería, y creó algo así de diez mil empleos.

— Es cierto. Recuerdo que Pandemonium está cerca de un volcán que produce metales preciosos — rememoró Tenten, mientras le daba un trago a una botella de licor.

— Así es. De hecho, desde mucho antes, Kaguya ya extraía los metales de aquel lugar. La diferencia es que ahora decidió regularizar las condiciones de trabajo en aquel sitio — explicó la Uzumaki — Ya sabes. Ahora tiene empleados bajo un salario justo, así como prestaciones médicas y económicas.

— Es lo justo — ratificó Tenten — De todos modos, si la gente obtiene un buen sueldo, va a consumir más productos. Si la gente consume productos, se crea demanda, y por consecuencia empleos, e incrementa la calidad de vida de la población. Todos salimos ganando — manifestó la castaña.

Karin asintió.

— Exactamente.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando termine tu condena, Tomate? — preguntó la monja.

Karin suspiró. Realmente no tenía muchos planes que digamos. En realidad, no tenía ninguno aún. Después de todo, no tenía un hogar, ni una familia. Sus amigos estaban muertos, y ya no existía una guerra. Además, una de las condiciones para su libertad era que no volviera a cometer delitos. Si volvía a robar, sería encerrada por el resto de sus días, o al menos éso creía la pelirroja. Por otro lado, su pueblo estaba en la lista larga para reconstrucción. Por desgracia, el Remolino era relativamente menos influyente que el Reino de Aeolus. El Continente del Viento necesitaba primero erguir de nuevo la capital de las actividades comerciales, y las relaciones políticas del continente. Sin ello, el Continente del Viento estaba destinado a perecer.

— Pues... para serte honesta... no tengo la más mínima idea — confesó la Uzumaki — Supongo que buscaré algún empleo, y un lugar donde vivir. Realmente no tengo muchos proyectos a largo plazo. Qué importa realmente — dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pensé que quizá volverías a tu antigua aldea. Escuché que aquel tipo Nagato y aquella chica llamada Tayuya se disculparon públicamente por sus crímenes, y que fueron perdonados, con la única premisa de que no volvieran a cometer crímenes — aludió la monja.

Karin se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, aunque con absoluta indiferencia. La realidad es que aún detestaba a ése par de idiotas; sin embargo, prefería no darle más vueltas al asunto. A fin de cuentas, las Naciones Unidas de Terra mantenían sus ojos sobre aquellos dos. Por otra parte, Karin tenía que preocuparse más por ella, que por aquel par que ya estaba sentenciado.

— Nah. No tengo razones para volver al Remolino. Mis padres fueron asesinados hace cuatro años, y no tengo más familiares con vida. Ni siquiera tengo un patrimonio en el Remolino — explicó la Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, entonces? ¿Acaso piensas vivir como vagabunda? — cuestionó Tenten, aunque realmente no pretendía ofender a su amiga — Sabes que no puedes seguir robando. Te advirtieron que te encerrarían por un largo período, si es que te capturaban robando.

— Sí. Lo sé. Todo se me complicó — espetó Karin — Pero, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? El idiota de Sasuke nos dejó tirados a Suigetsu, a Jūgo, y a mí, tras habernos utilizado para sus intereses particulares. Una vez que nos usó de carne de cañón, nos arrojó como basura — afirmó — Te apuesto a que tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Tenten soltó un suspiro. Era cierto que Sasuke, al menos en aquel entonces, era totalmente hostil e indiferente para con sus "amigos". La realidad era que Sasuke utilizaba a las personas a su conveniencia, y le importaba un carajo lo que pasara. Varias veces el moreno abandonó a sus compañeros en el campo de batalla. De hecho, Sasuke aún no apreciaba realmente a sus camaradas, aunque la presencia de Sakura en la vida del azabache estaba obrando milagros. El Sasuke de ahora era muy diferente al Sasuke de hace algunos años.

— Bien. De acuerdo. Supongo que es algo justificable el que hayas pasado casi tres años enteros robando — le defendió la monja — De todos modos dicen que " _ **Hay más honor entre ladrones, que entre diplomáticos**_ " — recitó la castaña.

Karin se encogió de hombros.

— Depende qué clase de ladrones te refieras, Ten — rebatió la pelirroja, quien se ganó una mirada curiosa de su amiga — Si te refieres a la clase de ladrones que roba para alimentarse a sí mismo, o a su familia, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Ahora que si te refieres a los multimillonarios banqueros de la oligarquía, que colapsan la economía, y que roban de los bienes de una sociedad... Creo que no hay un sólo argumento a favor.

— Supongo que estás en lo cierto — argumentó de vuelta la castaña — Siempre nos hacen creer que el anarcocapitalismo es la utopía en el planeta, cuando en realidad es fácilmente corruptible. Siempre aluden a que un mercado totalmente desregularizado siempre es bueno para el resto de la sociedad. Incluso si no advocan al anarcocapitalismo, la derecha política siempre convence al proletariado y a la clase trabajadora a darles más pensiones millonarias a los ya de por sí millonarios, con la premisa de que van a crear más empleos, cuando en realidad no crean empleos, y siempre lo guardan en bancas internacionales en paraísos fiscales — secundó Tenten — No sé en qué cabeza cabe el pensar que regalarles pensiones multimillonarias a los privilegiados, y sueldos cada vez más bajos al proletariado, va a ser benéfico para la clase media. Es un completo desastre.

— Aquello es la magia del capitalismo, Tenten — se burló Karin, aunque con un rostro indiferente — _**Socialismo para los ricos, capitalismo absoluto para los pobres**_.

— Increíble que Kaguya haya regularizado el mercado, ahora que lo mencionas — añadió Tenten — Ella era precisamente una oligarca, y ahora se ha vuelto una libertaria de izquierda. Una verdadera progresista.

— Y aún así, siempre hay quienes demonizan a los progresistas. Se basan en las ideas de comunismo, cuando el comunismo es autoritario. Kaguya, por otro lado, se ha vuelto una socialdemócrata — aclaró la ex-ladronzuela — Pero jamás podrás hacerle entender aquello a los imbéciles conservadores. Ellos no entienden la diferencia entre una SocialDemocracia, y el comunismo. O más bien dicho, tergiversan los principios progresistas a su conveniencia — refirió Karin.

— Siempre va a existir aquella clase de gente, Karin. Siempre va a existir gente que tuercen las palabras para que se adapte a su agenda política — pronunció la Shaolin — Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué fue de aquel Uzumaki? Naruto... ¿Cierto?

Karin suspiró una vez mas. Realmente ni quería volver a escuchar de aquel despreciable, en su opinión subjetiva, mercenario. Naruto Uzumaki había sido parte de su pasado. Sí. Sin embargo, ella y el pelirrubio ya no tenían alguna clase de nexo. Ella fue su esclava en aquel tiempo, y éso era todo. La pelirroja no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a relacionarse con el príncipe de su extinto pueblo. De todos modos, a Naruto lo único que le interesaba era meter su pene a cuanto trasero de mujer se le cruzaba por la mirada, y por aquel simple principio, Karin ya lo detestaba.

Por otro lado, Karin jamás realmente se sintió una Uzumaki, como tal. Cuando menos jamás se sintió cómoda y feliz, cuando estuvo viviendo en la Aldea del Remolino. La realidad era que ella detestaba a la familia real Uzumaki, a excepción de la noble reina Mito Uzumaki. Era imposible odiarla a ella, pero lo que era el rey Hanzo Uzumaki, y en especial el príncipe Naruto, cuando menos cuando "abandonó" a su pueblo, Karin los detestaba con todo su ser. Era una suerte que el rey Hanzo haya sido asesinado en la noche de la masacre. De no ser por el hecho de que los padres de ella habían sido asesinados, y que dejó atrás a su pueblo, Karin se hubiese vomitado en la tumba de aquel despreciable rey.

En cuanto a Naruto... Lo último que quería Karin era volverse la puta de tiempo completo del rubio. Karin sabía lo mujeriego que era aquel mercenario. Seguramente, ella sería únicamente el agujero donde él metiera su repugnante y flácido pene, como Karin se refería a la hombría del Uzumaki. Karin tenía mejores cosas que pensar, que en estar pegada a los testículos de Naruto. Total y al cabo, el rubio podía conseguirse cualquier otra puta para coger. ¿A quién diablos le importaba lo que hiciese Naruto con su vida? No a ella, al menos.

— ¿Qué con él? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ése imbécil? — espetó la Uzumaki, en su defensa.

— Pues... Es sólo que yo lo veía bastante cariñoso contigo. Pensé que buscaba hacer las paces contigo — explicó la monja.

— Bah. Lo único que ése estúpido quiere es meterme la verga — siseó Karin, con la vulgaridad estereotípica de ella — Es en lo único que piensa.

— No lo sé, Tomate. Quizá deberías darle una oportunidad de que se explique — defendió la castaña — Tal vez realmente quiere quedar en paz contigo.

— Claro. Del mismo modo que lo hace con alguna perra, cada noche — se mofó la pelirroja, aunque no mostraba una faz equiparable al comentario.

Tenten exhaló audiblemente.

— Karin. Tan sólo deberías dejar que te dé una explicación. Al menos escúchalo. Todos merecemos un proceso de juicio. Todos merecemos una oportunidad — rebatió algo agresiva la Shaolin — De no ser así, a ti te hubiesen encerrado de por vida.

La pelicastaña tenía un buen punto. Ciertamente, Karin fue llevada al juzgado, y fue sometida a tribunal de justicia, donde se le absolvieron de sus delitos a cambio de que debía cumplir una sentencia, llamado también obras comunitarias. Ciertamente, Karin próximamente concluiría su "condena", y sería libre para viajar por el resto de Terra, pese a que la mantendrían bajo el lente de la lupa. Karin detestaba tener que hacerla de "cenicienta", como despectivamente ella se refirió a las obras comunitarias, pero detestaba aún más el tener que estar enclaustrada, sin alimento, y sin poder dormir, a causa de las torturas físicas. Por otro lado, al menos Kaguya decidió que trabajaría para ella y, a pesar de la oposición del Consejo de las Naciones de Terra, Kaguya le dio una paga y asilo en una pequeña casa que era usada para obreros. Después de todo, Karin no se pudo quejar del todo.

La Uzumaki llegó entonces a una conclusión.

— Si es que me lo llego a encontrar, aclararemos nuestros malentendidos — aseguró Karin — Sin embargo, no puedes demandarme el que yo vaya a buscarlo, y a hacer las paces con él. Ése imbécil es el que tiene que aclarar las cosas. Yo simplemente lo escucharé.

Tenten sonrió de lado, y asintió. Posteriormente, la castaña tomó la mano de su amiga, y se la apretó suavemente.

— Karin-chan. En serio. Todos merecemos que nos escuchen, al menos una vez. No te estoy pidiendo que lo abraces, y que te vuelvas su amiga. Sin embargo, nunca sabes el día en que puedas llegar a necesitar de él, por muy absurdo que parezca aquello, así como él tampoco sabe si volverá a necesitarte — aseguró Tenten — Es mejor quedar en paz con la gente, Tomate.

Ahora fue Karin quien asintió.

— Sí. Supongo — murmulló la pelirroja.

Tenten entonces se levantó de su asiento, tras haberse vaciado de un solo trago su botella. La monja acarició amistosamente la lacia melena de fuego de Karin, como una hermana mayor lo haría con su hermanita.

— Cuídate, Zanahoria. Si llegas a necesitarme, ya sabes donde encontrarme — enunció un tanto dulce la monja — Siempre estaré para ti.

Karin sonrió de vuelta, y asintió.

— De acuerdo — finalizó la Uzumaki.

Tenten pagó la cuenta de los tragos de la pelirroja y suyos, para posteriormente retirarse de la taberna. Karin se quedó unos minutos más, reflexionando sobre el consejo que le dio su mejor amiga.

Quizá realmente era tiempo de que dejaran atrás todos sus conflictos.

.

* * *

.

— Entonces... ¿Tenemos un trato? — cuestionó burlón cierto rubio, de orbes zafiro.

Kaguya resopló pesadamente. Realmente no tenía alternativa alguna. No quería seguir perjudicando a la sociedad a la que actualmente representaba con una amenaza terrorista, por algo tan petulante como una recompensa. El ir a guerra no era una opción. Ya bastante sangre se había derramado.

La hada asintió.

— Tenemos un trato — replicó calmadamente Kaguya, pese a que estaba un tanto disgustada por la "solución" — Te pagaré la cantidad que mi hija te prometió, siempre y cuando no causes más problemas, Uzumaki Naruto.

El príncipe de los Uzumaki asintió.

— Así será. De cualquier manera, no tengo interés alguno en Wintersun, ni en ninguno de sus aliados — le garantizó el rubio a la albina.

Aún con la molestia plantada en su rostro, Kaguya llamó a uno de sus empleados, como actualmente le llamaba a la gente que le servía, y le dio instrucciones. El sirviente hizo una reverencia, y se retiró de aquella pequeña oficina. Al cabo de algunos minutos, el asistente de Kaguya volvió con un, relativamente, grande cofre, el cual colocó encima de la mesa de trabajo de la Senju, a petición de ella. Kaguya le hizo una seña con la mano a Naruto de que tomara lo que había dentro del cofre, por lo que el rubio pronto ya tenía las manos en el mismo.

De aquel cofre, Naruto extrajo una increíble cantidad de monedas de oro puro. El valor total de lo que había acordado con la princesa de las hadas. Naruto se pasó un tiempo contando aquellas monedas de oro, para cerciorarse de que efectivamente fuera la cantidad que acordó con Sakura, y al ver que no faltaba un sólo gil, el rubio sonrió complacido. Naruto guardó todo aquel dinero dentro de un saco, y se lo guardó dentro de sus prendas de vestir, pese a que aún era un poco visible.

— Perfecto. Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes — enunció Naruto, con su sonrisa socarrona.

Kaguya apretó los puños y gruñó por lo bajo, de pura irritación. Realmente aquel rubio sabía jugar con su paciencia.

— Solamente una cosa, Uzumaki — endilgó la reina.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, curioso de lo que pudiese llegar a decir la gobernante de Wintersun.

— Si llego a escuchar que hay un crimen relacionado con tu nombre, la próxima vez no te llevaré a juicio. Simplemente voy a enviar a un grupo de comandos a apresarte — le amenazó Kaguya, con una mirada afilada.

Naruto le devolvió calmado la criogenizante mirada a la reina. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y de qué voy a vivir? Soy un mercenario — se excusó patéticamente el cazarrecompensas.

— No lo sé, ni me importa. Ése es tu problema — espetó Kaguya — Ahora, lárgate de mi reino, y asegúrate de que la puerta no te golpee en el trasero al salir — demandó Kaguya.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, pero después sonrió.

— Como sea. Tengo lo suficiente como para invertir en apuestas y multiplicarlo — ratificó Naruto — Nos vemos.

Naruto finalmente salió de la oficina de Kaguya, mientras ésta mascullaba toda clase de maldiciones por lo bajo. Al final, Kaguya decidió volver a los tratados de secesión de los territorios que ella había ultrajado, cuando solía ser una dictadora. El Uzumaki saltó por encima de uno de los tantos palcos del Palacio de Wintersun, y salió a las afueras de las calles de Wintersun. Mientras caminaba por aquellas bellas calles, el rubio observó los, literalmente, miles de comercios que aglutinaban el enorme reino. Había desde pequeños puestos, hasta los grandes establecimientos. No había zona donde no hubiese negocios. Desde lo más elemental, como alimentos y medicinas, hasta lujosas joyas se podían hallar dentro del distrito de comercio. Muchos de los comerciantes eran pequeños emprendedores, la mayoría de la clase media/baja. Sin embargo, Kaguya había reconocido la labor de las micro, pequeñas, y medianas empresas, así que eliminó varios impuestos que impedían la apertura de varios comercios. Incluso los pobres podían vender sus productos, sin la intervención estatal, más allá de las regulaciones sanitarias y ecológicas, claro está. Kaguya hizo un fuerte énfasis en la preservación de la higiene y salud colectiva, así como de la preservación del medio ambiente, y las especies animales que lo integran.

Naruto fue testigo del fenómeno que jamás volvería a presenciar, al menos fuera de Medel y Wintersun, los cuales tenían un tratado de paz y de fuertes relaciones diplomáticas. Naruto presenció un capitalismo de mercado mixto, o lo que llamaban el auténtico mercado libre. Un mercado donde todos se beneficiaban, ninguno por encima del otro. Los que tenían más, pagaban más. Los impuestos eran usados para el desarrollo social, principalmente en el apoyo a los sectores más desprotegidos, llamados los "pobres", aunque ése término pasó a desuso gracias a la prosperidad de la sociedad. Casi no había empresas grandes, debido a que muchas se rehusaban a pagar un sueldo mínimo, y demandaban subsidios millonarios, junto con eliminación absoluta de impuestos, cosa a la que Kaguya se opuso vehementemente. Y toda razón tenía Kaguya, pues las grandes empresas ya eran de por sí depredadoras del mercado con su enorme segmento y cuota del mismo. Wintersun no necesitaba a las macroempresas. Las macroempresas necesitaban a Wintersun.

Curiosamente, la pobreza, al menos como era conocida por el resto del mundo, iba desapareciendo de Wintersun. Actualmente, los "pobres" ya no padecían de hambre, ni carecían de las necesidades básicas. Muchos de ellos ya habían comprado pequeños terrenos y hogares, con el plan de créditos que ofreció Kaguya, sin intereses. La clase media resurgió de las cenizas, y ahora realmente podían tener una calidad de vida digna. Aún había ricos en Wintersun, pero no había una brecha tan grande entre la clase media y ellos. En pocas palabras, la sociedad resurgió más fuerte que nunca. Wintersun resurgió como la "Capital del Comercio y la Prosperidad".

Por un momento, Naruto se preguntó: ¿Qué habría sido de él, si hubiese nacido dentro de la clase baja? ¿Qué habría sido de él, si hubiese nacido pobre? ¿Qué habría sido de él, si hubiese nacido bajo el tirano gobierno de su padre, siendo él parte del proletariado? Seguramente su vida habría sido un desastre. Al menos hasta hace unas semanas, la gente sufría de hambre, de enfermedades, de frío al dormir al exterior, y de muerte prematura. Naruto jamás se había imaginado en ésa situación, porque él nació dentro de la nobleza.

Ni siquiera se quería imaginar el cómo hubiera sido su vida, de haber nacido pobre. Tan sólo el recordar cómo su pueblo era explotado por los intereses del feudalismo instalado por el bastardo de su padre, al cual siempre odió, le hacía quedarse sin palabras. De hecho, a Naruto poco le importó el cómo su pueblo sufría por aquel sistema tan corrupto y tirano. Apenas y se importó un poco por Karin Uzumaki, y solamente lo hizo porque le gustaba; no obstante, después de enamoró de ella. La quiso única y exclusivamente para él. No quería que nadie más la tocara siquiera, y hasta hoy día Naruto quería a Karin para sí mismo. Desgraciadamente, la Uzumaki no compartía aquel sentimiento. La "Habanero Sangriento" lo odiaba más que a cualquier otra persona.

Quizá era un tanto justificable el desprecio que Karin tenía para con Naruto Uzumaki, pues éste abandonó a su pueblo, cuando el Remolino más le necesitaba; sin embargo, nadie realmente sabía el porqué el Uzumaki abandonó al Remolino. No era que él detestara a su aldea. Todo lo contrario. Naruto anhelaba el volver a ver al Remolino más grande que nunca. Su más grande sueño era el restaurar al poderoso Clan del Remolino, el Clan Uzumaki, uno de los más poderosos de Terra. Tan poderoso y mítico como el de los Senju y Uchiha.

Durante su caminata, por aquella increíblemente bella y tecnológicamente avanzada ciudad, comparado a las otras ciudades un tanto más rurales, en la mirada de Naruto se le cruzó la mirada de cierta pelirroja de cabellos rojos, y con cabello largo y lacio. Naruto reconocería aquella bella chica aún en el inframundo. Karin cargaba con un pequeño saco en sus brazos, como si se tratara de una despensa. Naruto se quedó viéndole a aquella bella ex-ladronzuela. Karin ahora llevaba su cabello perfectamente peinado, totalmente lacio, un discreto maquillaje, aunque destacando su belleza natural, y vestía un tanto más conservadora, aunque sin perder el toque de sensualidad y feminidad por la que era conocida la hermosa pelirroja. Incluso Karin vestía un par de tacones un tanto altos, y caminaba con la gracia de una señorita de la nobleza, más que nada porque ahora era la dama de compañía de Kaguya. Parte de su "servicio social".

Naruto salió de su trance, y sonrió torcidamente. No había duda de que su querida Karin-chan se vería muy hermosa, y Naruto no desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad para reconquistarla. El Uzumaki pronto se acercó a Karin, y la siguió discretamente, hasta que la pelirroja fue sorprendida por la presencia del rubio, de frente. Y cuando lo vio de nuevo, Karin frunció el ceño, pese a que su cuerpo le demandaba sentir los labios del mercenario.

— Uzumaki — masculló la pelirroja.

Naruto incrementó su sonrisa, y se aproximó seductor a la ojirubí.

— Vaya que te ha sentado bien tu nuevo empleo, Karin-chan. Realmente hoy estás muy hermosa — le alabó el rubio.

Karin soltó un bufido. Ya sabía por dónde iba aquella conversación. Quizá debería salir con algún chico, pues ella parecía un imán para idiotas.

— Muchas gracias. ¿Te puedes quitar del camino? Tengo trabajo que hacer — espetó la Uzumaki.

Naruto casi se pegó al cuerpo de Karin, mientras que ésta retrocedió un poco, más que otra cosa porque le desagradaba la cercanía de Naruto, a pesar de que su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Uzumaki? ¿No te cansas de fastidiarle la vida a las personas? — cuestionó molesta la pelirroja.

— Te quiero a ti, Karin-chan — enunció ronco y soberbio el príncipe del Remolino.

Karin sentía unas ganas tremendas de arrancarle los ojos con sus uñas a Naruto, literalmente hablando. Ésa mirada de lujuria y lascivia en Naruto implicaba que tenía muy pervertidas intenciones para con ella. Sin embargo, ¿Qué acaso Naruto no entendía que ella no lo quería ver ni en pintura? Vaya que era testarudo aquel rubio.

— ¿Qué acaso no tienes disponible alguna puta el día de hoy? — se burló Karin, con su rostro serio — Qué lástima, estúpido. Pero si quieres un consejo, aún puedes ir a un prostíbulo. En el peor de los casos, puedes masturbarte.

Naruto soltó una risa divertida. No cabía duda que su Karin-chan era una mujer de armas tomar. Una verdadera chica ruda y fuerte, así como una verdadera leona. Y no sólo porque tuviera unas uñas/garras tan o más filosas que el propio diamante.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Mi gatita es toda una fiera! — aludió el rubio, aún entre risas — Por éso es que me encantas, Karin-chan.

Karin cada vez se sentía más irritada de la arrogancia de aquel mercenario, y si Naruto no dejaba de reírse de aquel modo, Karin le arrancaría las entrañas con su mano. Al diablo la sentencia que le pusieron. Valdría la pena desaparecer del mapa a aquel cretino que tenía al frente.

— Sólo lárgate, Uzumaki. Nadie te necesita aquí — endilgó la Uzumaki.

Karin empujó fuertemente al rubio, para quitárselo del frente. Sin embargo, Karin usó demasiada fuerza en su empuje, de modo que el saco de monedas de oro que tenía el rubio dentro de sus ropas se aflojó y cayó al suelo, donde se desparramó un poco de aquel dinero. Karin observó aquellas monedas de oro, y entrecerró la mirada. La Uzumaki volvió sus bellos rubíes fulminantes a los zafiros del rubio, y clavó su visión amedrentadora en los orbes del rubio. Naruto se mantuvo un tanto indiferente, por lo que simplemente se limitó a recoger el dinero.

— ¿Qué diablos se supone que es éso? — interrogó agresiva la pelirroja.

Naruto se incorporó finalmente, y se encogió de hombros.

— Dinero. ¿No es obvio? — se defendió aburrido el mercenario.

— ¡No me refiero a éso, imbécil! — bramó Karin — ¡¿De dónde sacaste todo ése dinero?!

— Es la paga que me corresponde, por ayudar a la rosita fresita a confrontar a Kaguya — explicó Naruto — Es lo que acordé con la puta de Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió calmadamente, pero pronto descompuso su gesto alegre, al ver la mirada de desprecio de parte de Karin. No era que propiamente intimidara la ojirubí, dada su belleza natural, casi rivalizable con la de la princesa de las hadas; sin embargo, la carga de desprecio que emanaban de los ojos de Karin le hacían quedarse petrificado. Entretanto, la Uzumaki chasqueó la lengua, y siguió su camino, no sin antes atropellar agresivamente el cuerpo de Naruto con su hombro.

Cuando reaccionó Naruto, Karin ya se hallaba a unos metros de él. El rubio se guardó prontamente el pequeño saco de dinero dentro de sus prendas, y se encarreró a alcanzar a su amada. Tan sólo le bastó algunos pasos a Naruto para aproximarse a la pelirroja. El mercenario sostuvo el hombro de Karin, mientras que ésta hacía lo posible para zafarse.

— ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! — le demandó la ojirubí al ojizafiro.

— Lo haré, si me dejas explicarte — le garantizó Naruto.

— ¿Explicarme qué? No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida. No tendría por qué. Tú y yo no somos nada — enfatizó Karin, resaltando su último enunciado.

— Oh. Vamos, Karin-chan. Tan sólo déjame aclarártelo todo — pidió el rubio, con una sonrisa — No es lo que tú piensas.

Karin fulminó de nuevo al rubio.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Solamente veo que a ti no te interesa nada que hacer negocios sucios — espetó la chica.

— Podríamos decir lo mismo de tu pasado, Karin-chan — se defendió el rubio, quien aún mantenía su sonrisa.

— Yo jamás maté a nadie por dinero, estúpido — masculló agresivamente la ojirubí — Tú, en cambio, habrías sido capaz de vender a tu madre por dinero.

Aquello realmente ofendió a Naruto. Era cierto que él era una de las personas más corruptas y avariciosas en existencia, pero jamás se habría atrevido a hacerle daño a la mujer que le dio la vida. ¡Naruto amaba a su madre, por Dios! ¡¿Cómo diablos podía pensar alguien que Naruto era _**así**_ de escoria?!

— No te permito que me juzgues de ése modo — gruñó el rubio, mostrándole una mirada agresiva a la pelirroja.

— Bah. Vete al diablo, estúpido — escupió la chica — Si me da la gana, te arranco tu asquerosa cabeza con las manos — añadió, aún más agresiva que Naruto.

— ¡Demonios, Karin! ¡Tan sólo quiero que me escuches! ¡Lo único que quiero es hacer las paces contigo! — bramó el rubio, ya un tanto desesperado.

— No hay nada que tengas que explicar. Todo está más claro que el agua — siseó la Uzumaki — Lo único que te interesa es el maldito dinero, además de meter tu flácido pene en cuanta vagina se te cruza por el frente. Éso es todo lo que tengo que saber.

Naruto tomó de los hombros de la chica, y dirigió su mirada a los zafiros de la chica.

— Karin. No sabes realmente nada de mis intenciones. No sabes porqué estoy haciendo todo ésto — masculló Naruto, aunque se sentía más frustrado que enojado — No lo estoy haciendo solamente por mí. Lo hago por nuestro pueblo.

Karin resopló. Aquello parecía un Deja Vu.

— Lo mismo dijo la reina Kaguya, hasta hace algunas semanas — refirió la ex-ladronzuela.

Y antes de que Naruto respondiera, Karin le interrumpió.

— Escucha, Uzumaki — le demandó la ojirubí — No me interesa lo que hagas con tu patética vida. Si realmente tanto te hubiese interesado el Remolino, jamás nos habrías abandonado, en primer lugar. Y si realmente aún te importara, buscarías el fortalecer las relaciones diplomáticas con Wintersun. En cambio, solamente te estás regodeando con la oligarquía. Tal y como lo hacías en el Remolino.

Sin darle oportunidad a responder, Karin rodeó el cuerpo de Naruto, y se encaminó calmadamente hacia el Palacio de Wintersun, donde ya le esperaba Kaguya Senju. Naruto se quedó con la mirada perdida al frente, y tensó los puños. Quería decir toda la verdad, la razón por la que se había vuelto un despiadado mercenario; sin embargo, sabe que pondría en peligro a los sobrevivientes del Continente del Viento. Y especialmente, pondría en peligro a su amada Karin-chan. Por ése simple hecho no podía arriesgarlo todo. No si su amada "princesa" se veía afectada por ello.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? — preguntó repentinamente Naruto.

Karin se detuvo en sus pasos, al escuchar la voz del hombre que, para desgracia de ella, seguía amando. No obstante, la Uzumaki no volvió su mirada hacia aquel apuesto pelirrubio, así como éste tampoco lo hizo. Ambos permanecieron de pie, y en silencio, por unos segundos, además de estar distanciados unos cuantos metros.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me aceptes de nuevo? — añadió el mercenario.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Ya te lo había dicho antes — murmulló la ojirubí, aunque perfectamente audible para el ojizafiro.

Naruto tensó los puños. Era increíble cómo aquella dulce chica de cabello de fuego, en su temprana adolescencia, ahora le despreciaba más que un insecto.

— Uzumaki — le llamó Karin.

Naruto volvió su mirada a la chica, por encima de su hombro. Ésta, sin embargo, no volvió sus ojos a los de él.

— Deja de girar en torno a mí. Si realmente te importa el Remolino, preocúpate de la opinión que tiene el Consejo de las Naciones de Terra. Puedes empezar por formar fuertes relaciones políticas con Kaguya — le aconsejó la Uzumaki — Yo ya no formo parte de tu mundo, ni tu del mío.

Karin estaba a punto de marcharse, pero ésta ves Naruto le interrumpió.

— Lo único que realmente me importa... Eres tú — pronunció Naruto, con un rostro serio.

Cuánto hubiese dado Karin por haber escuchado aquellas palabras, hace más de cuatro años. Desafortunadamente, ahora sonaban vápidas e insípidas para ella. De todos modos, ¿Por qué creerle a alguien que simplemente buscaba sus propios placeres carnales? ¿Por qué creerle a alguien que era amante del sexo desenfrenado e inmoral, así como el dinero sucio y fácil? ¿Por qué creerle a alguien que jamás se interesó por su pueblo? Naruto aún seguía siendo aquel niño rico que lo tenía todo en la palma de su mano, y Karin seguía siendo una vil plebeya a los ojos del mundo. De hecho, Naruto no se enamoró jamás de ella. Simplemente quería tener sexo con alguien joven. Éso era todo. El que ella le haya entregado su virginidad al príncipe que tanto amó no significó nada para él. Para Naruto, ella únicamente fue una simple puta que se cogió. Éso era todo.

— Si realmente tanto te importara yo, no amarías aquel dinero que posees más que a mí — musitó Karin, con un perceptible tono de resignación.

Con aquel último enunciado, Karin finalmente se alejó. Naruto se quedó de pié en su sitio, digiriendo las palabras que su amada Karin-chan le dejó. Realmente había perdido para siempre a la hermosa chica de cabello de fuego. Había perdido a la mujer que amó, que ama, y que siempre amará por el resto de sus días.

Había perdido a su amada princesa.

.

* * *

.

Kaguya aún seguía firmando cientos de documentos en su oficina. Ya habían pasado un par de horas, y aún no terminaba. Jamás se imaginó que el tener que ser una representante de su pueblo se le complicaría demasiado. Ya había bebido demasiadas tasas de café, hasta que su boca le sabía demasiado amarga. Seguramente le costaría conciliar en sueño aquella noche, aunque no lo necesitaba realmente. Simplemente solía dormir por puro gusto. Era uno de sus "pasatiempos" favoritos. Al menos durante la noche.

Kaguya escuchó cómo alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta, así que dijo un simple "adelante", mientras seguía concentrada en revisar los cientos de documentos. De la puerta, Karin Uzumaki ingresó, con algunos cuantos otros documentos para la albina. Tan sólo el ver a Kaguya tan llena de tanto papeleo le quitaban las ganas a Karin de algún día volverse una monarca. Definitivamente prefería seguir siendo una plebeya.

— Lady Kaguya... Le traigo más documentos — enunció Karin, con algo de titubeo.

— Colócalos en el escritorio, por favor, Karin-san — le pidió amablemente la reina.

Karin obedeció a Kaguya. A la Uzumaki se le hacía curioso el cómo Kaguya ahora trataba con tanta amabilidad a sus empleados. Antes, la albina mandaba con desprecio y amedrentación a sus hombres. Ahora, Kaguya se dirigía a ellos como si fuesen sus familiares. Cuando menos era la manera más cercana de describir la actitud de la princesa de la Luna. Pasó de ser un demonio a un ángel lleno de dulzura y compasión. Karin suponía que así había sido Kaguya en su pasado.

— Esto... ¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar, mi Lady? — preguntó Karin.

Kaguya negó, aún concentrada en sus papeles.

— No. Muchas gracias, Karin-san — replicó suavemente Kaguya — Por cierto. Logré negociar tu "sentencia" con los ciudadanos de Terra y el parlamento. Logré acortar el plazo hasta la próxima semana. Después de ello, serás libre — le comunicó, finalmente volviendo su mirada a la ojirubí.

— Hablando de éso... — murmulló Karin, dejando extrañada a Kaguya — De hecho, preferiría que me alargaran la sentencia.

Ahora sí que Kaguya se quedó impactada. Tanto así que aquel extraño estilógrafo que tenía en su mano se cayó de su mano, además de que miró a la ojirubí con impresión. Le resultaba imposible que verdaderamente Karin hubiese dicho aquello. ¿Por qué razón optaría por seguir bajo sentencia?

— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? — le preguntó anonadada la ninfa — ¿Por qué preferirías seguir cumpliendo condena, Karin-san?

Karin suspiró. Se le hacía tan difícil el tener que explicar sus motivos.

— Pues... La verdad es que... No tengo a dónde ir — aclaró Karin — Me gustaría ganar un poco más de dinero, por lo menos el suficiente como para poder hospedarme por un tiempo en algún hotel, y en lo que consigo un nuevo empleo.

Kaguya finalmente comprendió la situación de Karin. De hecho, ella en algún tiempo también careció de lo mismo. Tan sólo fue por un muy corto tiempo, pero el suficiente para saber lo duro que era carecer aún de las más básicas necesidades. Kaguya, tras salir de Iridia, tenía que mantenerse en vigía constantemente, y tenía que soportar el duro frío invernal, además de estar embarazada. Era una suerte que la ahora difunta Mikoto Uchiha le hubiese dado la bienvenida a Wintersun. Sin ella, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué habría sucedido. Kaguya siempre estaría eternamente agradecida con la dulce Mikoto. Gracias a ella, Kaguya y su hija Sakura estaban hoy día con bien, y Kaguya tenía la seguridad de que Mikoto le habría encomendado el proteger su reino.

Kaguya entonces tomó una decisión, con respecto a la Uzumaki.

— Te quiero ofrecer un trato, Karin-san — habló Kaguya.

Karin asintió.

— Dígame, mi Lady — enunció con respeto la ojirubí.

— Una vez que concluya tu condena, quiero que trabajes para mí. También serás mi asistente, pero lo harás bajo un contrato laboral — le garantizó Kaguya — Obtendrás las prestaciones laborales establecidas por la Ley Federal de Trabajo. Ya sabes: Un suelo justo, seguro médico, vacaciones pagadas, y permitiré que continúes hospedándote en la casa donde actualmente te alojas, sin cargos adicionales, hasta que tú lo requieras. ¿Qué te parece?

A Karin se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿Es en serio? — murmulló emocionada la Uzumaki.

Kaguya asintió, con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto. Permitiré que trabajes el tiempo que tú gustes. Y si algún día optas por continuar tu vida en otra ciudad, podrás hacerlo sin compromisos — afirmó la albina — ¿Qué dices, entonces? ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Por supuesto! — exclamó feliz la chica.

Kaguya sonrió aún más alegre. No cabe duda de que el mundo era único, y ella se perdió de todo ello, al estar tan absorbida con su ambición. La ninfa estrechó su mano a la Uzumaki.

— Bien. ¿Trato hecho? — preguntó divertida la Senju.

Karin tomó la mano de la hada, y la agitó algo vehemente.

— Por supuesto. Muchas gracias por todo, Lady Kaguya — le dijo la Uzumaki, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato — repitió Kaguya, una vez que se soltaron de la mano — Por cierto... ¿Crees que podrías traerme otro café, Karin-san? Realmente lo necesito.

— Oh. Por supuesto, Lady Kaguya — contestó Karin — En seguida se lo traigo — le comunicó a la albina, antes de retirarse.

— Muchas gracias, Karin-san — le agradeció Kaguya, justo antes de que Karin se retirara.

Karin hizo una reverencia, y salió calmadamente de aquella oficina. Kaguya volvió a sus papeles, aunque tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

" _Tenías razón, Sakura. Se siente bien ayudar a los necesitados"_ se dijo la albina en sus pensamientos.

.

* * *

.

La noche llegó a Wintersun. La cuidad ahora apenas y estaba iluminada por algunas lámparas de aceite. Sin duda era un increíblemente hermoso espectáculo. Había algunos espectáculos nocturnos, al igual que algunos comercios, tales como restaurantes, cafés, teatros, entre muchos otros. Desde su palco, Sakura observaba el bello panorama de la ciudad, aunque lo que menos le prestaba atención la ninfa era al galante reino de Wintersun.

Sakura tenía perdidos los pensamientos en todo lo que había sucedido. Desde el hecho de que la Gran Guerra había terminado, con el retiro de las tropas de Wintersun del resto de los Continentes Elementales, hasta el hecho de que su madre había sufrido una transformación total. Ya no era aquel temible demonio del cual todos estaban aterrorizados. Ahora, Kaguya actuaba con honor, rectitud, bondad, y simpatía. Era increíble el cambio tan drástico que había sufrido la princesa de la Luna. Por supuesto, había quienes aún detestaban a Kaguya Senju, principalmente aquellos pertenecientes a la oligarquía, así como las personas que fueron marcadas de por vida por la sanguinaria Gran Guerra. No obstante, la opinión pública de la reina Kaguya era, en su mayoría, favorable. Sin duda, Sakura se sentía feliz de que su madre finalmente haya recobrado la razón. Ahora, su progenitora realmente actuaba como la Kaguya que Shizune le describió, en su relato.

Por otra parte, Sakura aún tenía en su mente aquella propuesta de matrimonio que recibió, hace algún tiempo. Nada más y nada menos que Nagato Uzumaki, para asombro de ella y su madre. El Uzumaki fue sometido a tribunal de justicia, y fue sentenciado a obras comunitarias en Medel. Sin embargo, dado que el Remolino llegaría a necesitar un líder, Nagato fue nombrado como príncipe del mismo. En realidad, aquel título pertenecía a Naruto Uzumaki, pero el mercenario no había hecho acto de presencia en la reunión del Consejo de las Naciones de Terra, además de que carecía de la experiencia y edad para convertirse en un rey, por lo que Nagato fue designado príncipe del Remolino. La razón por la que Nagato había hecho una propuesta de matrimonio a Sakura, era porque de ése modo se fortalecerían las relaciones diplomáticas entre Wintersun y el Remolino. Obviamente, para Sakura fue una verdadera sorpresa el escuchar la propuesta de Nagato, por lo que no pudo dar una respuesta como tal. Sakura sabía que su madre también estaba sorprendida por ello, pero le dejó la decisión a Sakura. Se acordó que dentro de dos días Sakura daría su respuesta oficial. La ninfa deseaba que nunca llegara el día de pasado mañana. No había algo que le disgustara más que tener que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, aún seguía despreciando un tanto a Nagato.

Pero aquello no era lo único que ocupaba la mente y el pensamiento de la princesa de las hadas, y actual princesa de Wintersun. No. Había cierta persona que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. Aquella persona de la cual se enamoró siendo muy niña. Aquella persona que le alentó a volverse una persona más fuerte y determinada. Aquella persona de la cual seguía perdidamente enamorada. Aquella persona a la cual le entregó todo: Su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma, su espíritu... Su amor. Aquel hombre que siempre amaría, por el resto de sus días.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_.

Era inevitable que Sakura pensara en él. Desde que volvieron a Wintersun, Sakura no ha vuelto a saber de su amado príncipe. Parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado al moreno. No había ni aún un mínimo rastro de él. Nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, sabía de él. El Uchiha desapareció, tan pronto se anunció que Sakura ahora pasaría a ser la heredera de Wintersun. Sakura preguntó por él, claro que lo hizo; sin embargo, nadie había vuelto a ver al príncipe de los Uchiha. De acuerdo a lo que le contó su madre, los documentos que amparaban al moreno como el heredero de Wintersun fueron destruidos por el Clan Otsutsuki, así que Sasuke prácticamente estaba en bancarrota. Sasuke era un vil plebeyo.

No obstante, Sakura suponía que aquel no debía ser el motivo por el cual su amado Sasuke-kun no estaba presente. Debía haber algo más. Algo que ella, ni con sus impresionantes habilidades de deducción, podía resolver. Y lo peor del caso es que Sakura estaba profundamente entristecida. Tan sólo quería volver a ver, al menos una vez más, a su Dulce Príncipe. Tan sólo una vez más. Quería abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, y pedirle que le hiciera el amor. Necesitaba volver a ver a Sasuke. Simplemente lo necesitaba. Ahora más que nunca.

Sakura se levantó de aquella elegante silla, en el palco de sus aposentos, y se apoyó en la barda, con el fin de poder apreciar mejor la bella ciudad de Wintersun, y así despejar su mente un poco. Desgraciadamente, para la ninfa, cada que intentaba concentrarse en disfrutar del bello paisaje de la ciudad, siempre volvía a su mente la imagen del apuesto príncipe del Clan del Fuego. Era imposible que Sakura no pensara en otra cosa que no fuera su Sasuke-kun. Lo extrañaba terriblemente. Su cuerpo extrañaba el tacto de la semi-áspera piel del Uchiha, así como su piel demandaba el calor que emanaba el musculoso cuerpo del moreno.

Sakura suspiró tristemente. Sus lágrimas amenazaron con abandonar sus bellos ojos. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, la ninfa escuchó un objeto caer a sus espaldas. Alertada, la hada volvió su mirada de inmediato a su reverso, y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Sencillamente no daba crédito a lo que ella veía.

Frente a ella, se hallaba Sasuke Uchiha. Tan apuesto e imponente como siempre. El moreno estaba cubierto con un poncho, y apenas su cabeza estaba descubierta. Tenía la barba crecida de dos semanas, el mismo tiempo que desapareció el azabache. Con aquella barba, Sasuke se veía mucho mayor de lo que realmente era, pero no por ello dejaba de ser sumamente apuesto. Por el contrario, Sasuke se veía más varonil, de lo que de por sí ya era. Y aunado a su rostro tatuado en cicatrices, el Uchiha se veía verdaderamente como un macho alfa.

— Sasuke-kun... — murmulló Sakura, con la voz cargada de emociones.

La ninfa no permitió que Sasuke respondiera, porque Sakura se abalanzó sobre él, y lo besó pasionalmente. Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato, y abrazó a su pequeña Flor de Cerezo por la cintura, con sus musculosos brazos. El moreno y la princesa hada se estrecharon el uno al otro, y se fundieron en un beso, tan pasional y amoroso, como también lo era dulce y suave. Las lágrimas de Sakura descendían como un torrente de una cascada, empapando completamente sus mejillas, pero Sakura jamás se separó de los labios del hombre que tanto ama. Sasuke realmente se entregó en aquel beso a su niña, pues quería rememorarle a la princesa hada lo mucho que la amaba. Era lo único que amaba Sasuke.

Tras varios segundos, lentamente ambos se separaron, y abrieron los ojos a la par.

— Por Dios, Sasuke-kun... ¿Dónde has estado? No sabes lo angustiada que he estado, por no saber de ti — le recriminó Sakura, ya un poco más calmada.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pero decidió responder.

— Lo siento. No me sentía con el valor de venir. No después de que se anunció tu principado en Wintersun — replicó solemnemente el moreno, aunque se oía cierta pesadez en su voz.

Obviamente, Sakura se sorprendió de ello.

— ¿Por qué? No hay motivo de que te sientas de ése modo, Sasuke-kun — susurró la ninfa.

Sasuke negó.

— Ahora las cosas son diferentes, Sakura — aseguró el moreno.

La princesa de las hadas no entendía a qué se refería el Uchiha. ¿Qué exactamente había pasado?

— ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó la ninfa, en un titubeo.

Sasuke tomó una profunda inhalación de oxígeno, y lo soltó audiblemente.

— Ahora eres una princesa, Sakura. Pronto estarás rodeada de monarcas. Pronto estarás rodeada de pretendientes — aseguró el azabache.

Sakura ya sabía a dónde llevaba aquella conversación. Desgraciadamente, aquello implicaba que ellos ya no podrían estar juntos. Sakura era ahora la princesa del reino más grande y poderoso de Terra, mientras que el moreno era un simple plebeyo. Por simple Corrección Política, a Sakura se le estaría prohibido el involucrarse con gente que no fuese de su linaje. Era cierto que Kaguya había abolido múltiples estatutos y órdenes ejecutivas de la monarquía que ella misma había establecido. Desafortunadamente, aún habían ciertas "reglas" impuestas por la clase privilegiada. Reglas ancestrales que han existido a lo largo de la existencia. No era tan fácil abolir aquellas reglas, sin la aprobación general del Continente del Fuego entero.

A Sakura se le comprimió el corazón de tan sólo imaginarse el estar lejos para siempre del moreno, y el caso para Sasuke era igual o peor. El Uchiha sabía que enloquecería de no volver a ver a su pequeña Flor de Cerezo. Le llenaba de rabia que ella llegaría a casarse con algún otro hombre, y el que aquel desgraciado llegaría a ultrajar el hermoso cuerpo de su niña. Sasuke no podía soportar todo aquel terrible escenario. Prefería ser torturado de manera brutal por el resto de sus días.

La ninfa, no obstante, negó vehementemente.

— No es así. Yo jamás dejaré de amarte, mi querido príncipe — garantizó Sakura, con adamancia total, y algunas lágrimas en los ojos — Jamás podría hacerlo.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente, y acarició el hermoso rostro de la ninfa.

— Lo sé, mi pequeña Flor de Cerezo. Del mismo modo que yo jamás dejaré de amarte — afirmó el Uchiha — Sin embargo, las cosas ahora son diferentes, Sakura — repitió.

— Pero... — murmulló la ninfa, finalmente soltando su llanto.

— Cerezo — le interrumpió Sasuke — Ahora, ésta es tu vida. Éste es tu destino: Ser una princesa del reino más poderoso de todo Terra. Ser una reina de Wintersun. Tú naciste para gobernar. Éste es la razón por la cual viniste al mundo.

— Sasuke-kun... Yo... — susurró Sakura, cada vez más dolida.

— Ésta es tu vida ahora, Sakura. Tu futuro está aquí. Tu futuro será próspero, y lleno de alegría. Sé que algún día terminarás casándote, y teniendo hijos de la realeza — aseguró Sasuke, por más que le doliera y le llenara de rabia el no ser él el afortunado.

Sasuke sentía cólera de que algún otro caballero terminaría por arrebatarle lo que le pertenecía a él por derecho. Detestaría a aquel bastardo por el resto de sus días, pero si Sakura se beneficiaría de todo ello, al diablo con su felicidad. No le importaba en lo más mínimo el tener que renunciar al amor de su vida. Si la felicidad de Sakura dependía de su martirio, entonces Sasuke lo aceptaría gustoso. Todo por la mujer que ama, y a la cual siempre va a amar más allá de la eternidad.

— Sakura — le llamó de nuevo Sasuke — Solamente sé feliz. Conviértete en una digna reina de Wintersun. Obra con justicia y bondad.

— ¿Qué hay de nosotros? — preguntó Sakura, aún derramando lágrimas — ¿Qué hay de nuestro futuro? ¿Qué hay de nuestro amor?

Sasuke suspiró tristemente, una vez más.

— ¿Qué hay de nuestros futuros hijos? — preguntó con llanto Sakura.

— Lo nuestro no puede seguir, Sakura — enunció dolorosamente el azabache.

Y entonces, Sakura rompió en llanto. Todo su amor se terminaba ahí. No habría un futuro con aquel apuesto pelinegro. Sakura no se convertiría en una Uchiha. No se convertiría en la esposa del príncipe de los Uchiha. No terminaría siendo la madre de pequeños bebés Uchiha. No habría llantos de hermosos pelinegros por la noche. No escucharía la primera palabra de aquellos pequeños Uchiha. No vería crecer a los hijos que habría tenido con Sasuke. No envejecería al lado de su amado Sasuke-kun. Todo aquello terminaba en ése momento. Toso terminaba, antes de que siquiera empezara.

— Cerezo... Ahora tú eres una princesa, y yo simplemente soy un vagabundo — reconoció Sasuke, con frustración — Yo no soy nada a tu lado. Soy un vil e inmundo plebeyo. No hay nada que yo realmente pueda ofrecerte. Tu vida continuará en Wintersun. Te mereces una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, no una vida llena de carencias y pobreza — dijo el moreno, mientras acariciaba el bello rostro de la ninfa.

— ¿De qué valdría todo ello, si mi corazón está roto? — rebatió amargamente Sakura — ¿De qué valdría todo el oro del mundo, si pierdo lo que más amo? ¿De qué valdría tenerlo todo, si a la vez no tengo nada?

Sasuke se sentía terrible de escuchar el terrible llanto de la princesa de las hadas, de su niña. Pero, ¿Cómo poder consolarla? ¿Cómo poder sanar las heridas en el corazón? ¿Heridas que no eran físicas, sino en el alma y el espíritu? ¿Cómo podría mantener los lazos con la hermosa princesa hada? No era posible. La diferencia de jerarquías impedía todo. Sakura era ahora una monarca de Wintersun, y Sasuke era un simple vagabundo. No había manera de que pudiera llegar a casarse con Sakura. El linaje de la ninfa lo impedía.

Sasuke, de pronto, sacó una cadena de rodio de su bolsillo. Aquella cadena que ganó como parte del premio en el torneo que auspició Kakashi, en Medel.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra Gema de Lazos? — le preguntó el azabache a Sakura.

— Cómo podría no hacerlo... — replicó Sakura.

De su bolsillo, la ninfa extrajo aquel hermoso Lapis Lasuli, y lo dejó en la palma de su mano. Sasuke tomó aquella piedra circular, y la enganchó con aquel collar que ganó en Medel. Posteriormente, Sasuke se la colocó a Sakura en el cuello, y dejó que la Gema de Lazos cayera sobre su pecho, apenas por debajo de su cuello. El moreno abrazó de nuevo a Sakura, y le acarició suavemente el cabello, mientras que la ninfa observaba aquella gema sobre su pecho. A continuación, Sakura levantó su mirada hacia Sasuke, y clavó sus increíbles esmeraldas en las obsidianas del Uchiha.

— Cuídate, Sakura. Sé feliz. Y jamás olvides todos los momentos que pasamos juntos — le pidió Sasuke, con una genuina sonrisa.

Y entre las lágrimas de la ninfa, Sasuke y Sakura se besaron pasionalmente. Ambos sentían que dejaban una parte de sí mismos con aquel beso. Especialmente, Sasuke se sentía destrozado por tener que renunciar al amor de su vida. Sabía que enloquecería, y que terminaría suicidándose de tan terrible tortura. Tan sólo el imaginarse a Sakura gemir el nombre de otro hombre le destrozaría el juicio. Sabía que no soportaría mucho de aquella tortura. Eventualmente terminaría deseando que la muerte le viniera.

Ambos se separaron después de casi un minuto. Sasuke le sonrió por última vez a Sakura, y le dio un último beso de pico en los labios.

— Te amo, mi pequeña Flor de Cerezo. Nunca lo olvides — murmulló el moreno.

— Yo siempre te amaré, mi Dulce Príncipe — replicó entre su llanto la hermosa hada.

Con aquel último enunciado, Sasuke se apartó de su niña, y se encaminó lentamente hacia la ventana, dejando dentro de aquella habitación su historia de amor. Renunciaba a estar al lado de Sakura, todo por la felicidad de la ninfa. Sasuke cerró los ojos, y soltó un amargo resoplido. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera en aquel sitio. Quería volver a su pequeña, abrazarla, besarla, y hacerle el amor, aunque sea una vez más, pero Sasuke sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría por aferrarse a ella para siempre. No la dejaría ir. Por ello, únicamente se limitó a subir un pie al borde del palco, dispuesto a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Por otro lado, Sakura veía entre lágrimas el cómo su amor se iba con aquel apuesto pelinegro. Su corazón se fragmentaba, con la partida del hombre de su vida. Su alma se iba con aquel apuesto pelinegro. Su amor moría con la partida de su Dulce Príncipe. En el momento que Sasuke se fuese de aquel lugar, el amor entre ellos también moriría. No porque ellos así lo desearan, sino porque sería imposible para ambos el estar juntos. Como lo dijo Sasuke: Ella era una princesa. Él un plebeyo. Ella era la luz. Él la oscuridad. Ella lo tendría todo. Él no tendría nada. No había motivo para que Sakura estuviera a lado de aquel moreno. No le podía ofrecer nada, mas que pobreza. Sakura tensó los puños, y cerró fuertemente los ojos. La ninfa dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente, como un bálsamo para su lacerado corazón.

De pronto, Sasuke sintió un fuerte abrazo en su espalda, justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un enorme salto. El Uchiha se volvió a su amada, y le devolvió el abrazo. El moreno sintió cómo las lágrimas de Sakura le empapaban su poncho, y podía escuchar los dolorosos sollozos de Sakura, al igual que el desgarrador llanto de ésta. Sasuke abrazó intensamente a la ninfa, y recargó su mentón en la cabecita de Sakura, mientras él cerraba los ojos.

— Cerezo... — murmulló Sasuke.

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No quiero que me dejes! — suplicó la ninfa.

El moreno suspiró pesadamente. Ya sabía que las cosas tomarían aquel rumbo.

— Escucha, Cerezo. Tú...

— Si tú te quedas conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás — le interrumpió Sakura — Cada día sera de alegría. Yo puedo darte felicidad. Así que te lo imploro... ¡No te vayas! Yo haría lo que fuera, por traerte alegría — le susurró la hada, aún contra su cuerpo — Por favor, quédate conmigo...

Sasuke sonrió tristemente. Aquello le recordaba al momento en que partió del Edén, en su búsqueda por Madara. Un auténtico deja vu, aunque aún más doloroso que en aquel entonces. Al menos aquel día prometió que volvería por ella. Ahora, estaba renunciando completamente a ella. Era mucho peor que en aquel entonces. Y por algún motivo, Sasuke sentía que estaba actuando de manera similar como en aquel sueño, donde él era un despiadado traidor de una villa llamada "Konoha", y rompía toda clase de lazos con su amada Sakura. No solamente éso, sino que el moreno intentaba matarla en varias ocasiones. Aquellas pesadillas las tenía con cierta recurrencia, pero él no actuaría jamás de ése modo. Jamás se atrevería a lastimar a su niña. Nunca.

— Sakura... Lo nuestro no puede ser... — argumentó el moreno, con pesar — Ésta es tu vida... Tú tienes que ser una reina... Ése es tu destino... — murmulló Sasuke, aún abrazando a Sakura.

Sakura negó fuertemente contra el musculoso pecho de Sasuke.

— Si no puedes hacerlo... — musitó la ninfa, mientras levantaba si mirada llorosa, y la conectaba con la de Sasuke — Llévame contigo, entonces...

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo. Prácticamente, la historia se volvía a repetir. La diferencia era que en aquel entonces había la premisa de "Hasta luego". Ahora, era un rotundo y cortante "Adiós".

— Cerezo... No puedes hacerlo... Tu vida continuará aquí... Yo ya no formaré parte de ella... — enunció doloroso el moreno.

Sin embargo, Sakura mostró un rostro determinado, pese a que aún las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos, como un torrente interminable.

— Puedo... Y lo haré... — determinó firmemente la hada — Iré contigo. Así no lo quieras tú.

El moreno dejó su rostro triste, y ahora mostró uno impresionado.

— Sakura... — susurró anonadado el Uchiha.

— Llévame contigo. Es una orden de tu princesa — sentenció Sakura, con un tono verdaderamente propio de una monarca como ella.

El moreno se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué responder. ¿Verdaderamente Sakura estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por él? ¿Verdaderamente a Sakura no le importaba vivir como una desamparada? ¿No le importaba tener que vivir como una vagabunda, tal y como lo hacía Sasuke? ¿Tan grande era su amor por él? La determinada mirada de Sakura le dijo todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba saber. Realmente Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a dejar su futuro reino, para vivir al lado del moreno.

Sin embargo, Sakura se estaba sentenciando a sí misma a la pobreza. A la carencia. A vivir como una exiliada, por el resto de sus días. Sakura se estaba echando la soga al cuello. Se estaba condenando a vivir como una vagabunda. Se estaba sentenciando a una vida desastrosa. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke complacer aquello? Era totalmente ilógico e irracional. Definitivamente, no debería cumplir los caprichos de su amada princesa hada, por mucho que él la amara con todo su corazón.

— ¿No me has escuchado, acaso? — habló de nuevo Sakura, con el mismo tono autoritario — Te he dicho que me lleves contigo. No es una petición. Es una orden de tu princesa, Uchiha Sasuke.

El moreno cerró un momento los ojos. Sakura estaba ahora delirando. Sasuke no permitiría que su Cerezo cometiera una locura.

Sasuke tomó entonces una decisión.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia. Gracias por su apoyo.**

 _ **Dado que no hay nada que añadir en éste episodio, simplemente me despido de ustedes, mis estimados lectores.**_


	46. Decisión

**Nota de Autora:** Originalmente iba a publicar éste episodio a fin de mes, pero como ya estaba completo, decidí publicarlo en ésta semana.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XLV:** Decisión.

 **Una semana antes...**

 _Sakura despertaba una vez más en sus cómodos aposentos. De nuevo un día como una monarca. Cualquier otra mujer estaría fascinada con la clase de vida que llevaba ella, pero Sakura no lo estaba. Ella detestaba llevar ésa clase de vida. Llena de lujos, y de comodidades. No propiamente porque detestara de la comodidad de estar rodeada de riquezas. Lo que ella realmente detestaba, era que todas aquellas riquezas le apartaban de las personas que más amaba. Todos aquellos lujos y comodidades le separaban de la persona que más amaba. Con toda su alma._

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_ _..._

 _Desde hace días que no sabe nada de él. Ha pasado varias noches en llanto, queriendo aunque sea volver a escuchar su voz. Llevaba noches enteras soñando que ella y su Dulce Príncipe se abrazaban, se besaban, y hacían el amor bajo las estrellas. Llevaba varios días y noches anhelando el estar a su lado. Llevaba varias noches deseando poder dormir al lado del apuesto pelinegro. Llevaba varias mañanas entristeciéndose de no poder despertar al lado del apuesto príncipe de los Uchiha. Llevaba varios días amándole en la distancia._

 _Por desgracia, cada mañana era una tortura para Sakura. El ver que abría los ojos, y que no encontraba al moreno a su lado, la deprimía terriblemente. Sakura sentía una fuerte punzada en su pecho, cuando observaba el lado de su cama completamente vacío, a veces acompañado de algunas almohadas. Sakura lloraba silenciosamente, cuando se percataba de que estaba despierta, y que no estaba al lado de su querido Sasuke-kun, el hombre que tanto amaba. Pasaba unos largos minutos llorando en silencio, ahogándose entre sus lágrimas, y sosteniéndose el pecho. Cada día era la misma tortura, y aquel mismo día no era la excepción._

 _Tras haber llorado unos minutos, Sakura finalmente se incorporó, y se colocó aquel increíble vestido rosa pálido de estilo victoriano, propio de la realeza. Si alguien más la viera, probablemente no reconocerían a la princesa de las hadas, sino una chica rica más, y una monarca entre los monarcas. Aquella vestimenta lucía absurdamente costosa. Con aquel vestido, tan conservador, se podría alimentar a una familia por al menos un año. Sakura se colocó los tacones Stiletto tonalidad blanco, y se quedó sentada en su cama. Pronto, una de las sirvientes del palacio le trajo un desayuno ligero a su cama, aunque Sakura no probó bocado alguno. En primera, por su estado como ninfa. Y en segunda, porque no tenía cabeza para otra cosa. Aún seguía pensando en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo._

 _En momentos como ésos, Sakura detestaba ser hija de Kaguya. No porque odiara ser descendiente de los Senju. Para nada. Ella estaba sumamente orgullosa de ser parte de un Clan milenario, uno de los más poderosos en Terra. Tampoco era que despreciara a su madre. Por el contrario. Sakura se sentía feliz de ser la hija de una hada tan benevolente y fuerte como lo era la princesa de la Luna. Lo que realmente detestaba, era que debía algún día tomar su lugar. Kaguya pronto se retiraría del mandato de Wintersun, y heredaría su trono a Sakura. El problema era que, de acuerdo a los códigos de la realeza, establecidos desde hace miles de años, Sakura no podía tener un prometido que no fuese de su linaje. Y aquello, por lógica, dejaba fuera a su amado Sasuke-kun. Curioso, dado que Sasuke era el legítimo heredero de la dinastía principal de los Uchiha. Si tan sólo aún existieran aquellos malditos documentos que amparen que él era el legítimo heredero de Wintersun, las cosas serían muy diferentes._

 _Desgraciadamente, para Sasuke y Sakura, aquellos documentos fueron destruidos por el Clan Otsutsuki. No había un sólo registro de la genealogía del Clan de la Guerra, como eran conocidos los Uchiha. Y aunque todo el mundo supiera de la existencia del poderoso Clan del Fuego, si no existían documentos que ampararan la herencia del azabache, Sasuke no podía heredar todos los bienes que le correspondían por derecho. En pocas palabras, Sasuke no era más que otro pordiosero, sin hogar, y en la quiebra financiera._

 _Desde que Sakura y Kaguya volvieron a Wintersun, y la ninfa fue declarada como la hija legítima de Kaguya, mediante una prueba de ADN, razón por la cual ahora vivía en Wintersun, Sasuke había desaparecido por completo. Ni aún Karin, quien tenía más contacto con Sakura, al trabajar como la asistente de Kaguya, sabía del paradero del Uchiha. Tampoco Tenten lo sabía, ni Kakashi. Nadie._

 _Aquello solamente lograba deprimir aún más a Sakura._

 _De pronto, unos ligeros golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de la ninfa, por lo que ésta enunció un "adelante". De aquella puerta, otra de los sirvientes de Kaguya ingresó a la habitación, e hizo una reverencia._

— _Lady Sakura — le llamó la mucama._

— _¿Qué sucede, Crystal? — preguntó Sakura._

— _Su madre le espera en el vestíbulo principal. Me pidió que le recordara que hoy es la junta del Consejo de las Naciones de Terra, y que le ayudáramos a arreglarse — contestó la sirvienta._

 _Sakura suspiró levemente, y asintió._

— _De acuerdo._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Una vez arreglada, Sakura bajó las largas escaleras con absoluta gracia. Tenía un enorme vestido color rosa pálido con adornos blancos, el cual no dejaba exponer nada de piel, más allá de su cuello y antebrazos. La ninfa tenía una bella corona en su cabeza, además de que estaba bellamente maquillada, aunque lucía limpio y natural. Tenía un largo collar muy fino, con diversas incrustaciones de diamantes y otras gemas preciosas. Igualmente, llevaba unas pantimedias por debajo, de color negro opaco, las cuales obviamente no eran visibles._

 _Kaguya ya le esperaba en el vestíbulo, mientras estaba sentada en un elegante sofá, examinando algunos documentos. La princesa de la Luna vestía similar a Sakura, con la única diferencia de que ella tenía un vestido morado, y la corona propia de una reina de Wintersun. Kaguya escuchó los tacones de su hija resonar contra aquella increíblemente fina madera de las escaleras, y de inmediato volvió su mirada a su hija. La Senju mayor sonrió levemente, y dejó los papeles que revisaba en una pequeña mesa a su lado. Kaguya se incorporó, y se encaminó hacia su hija. Sakura hizo un Curtsy, colocando su pie derecho tras el zurdo, mientras tomaba su largo vestido, y se flexionaba muy ligeramente sobre sus rodillas._

— _Buen día, madre — enunció gallardamente Sakura._

 _Kaguya sonrió efusivamente, y ella abrazó fuertemente a su hija. Sakura se sorprendió un poco, pero devolvió el abrazo a la mujer que le dio la vida._

— _Vamos, Sakura. No es necesario que seas tan ridículamente formal. Últimamente has estado actuando muy raro — le dijo Kaguya, una vez que se separaron._

 _Sakura sonrió levemente._

— _Lo siento. He estado bastante estresada últimamente — se excusó Sakura._

 _Sin embargo, Kaguya no se podía creer propiamente la excusa de su hija. Había algo más que angustiaba a la princesa de las hadas. Desgraciadamente, Kaguya no podía saber el porqué. Apenas y podía sentir con su aura la atormentada de la ninfa. En ésos momentos, deseaba el realmente no haber perdido el tiempo con su estúpida ambición, pues de ése modo conocería mejor a su amada hija. Por desgracia, recientemente la empezaba a conocer, pero lo que sí tenía Kaguya era el instinto de madre. Simple y sencillamente, porque una madre sabe cuando sus hijos están sufriendo._

 _Kaguya tomó de los brazos a Sakura, y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente._

— _Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy angustiada últimamente — afirmó Kaguya — Puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes._

 _Sakura sabía de sobra que podía hablar abiertamente con su madre. Kaguya había dejado de ser la brutal y tirana dictadora de Wintersun, para pasar a ser una dulce y amable reina de Nubrum. Tal vez tenía algunos errores la ninfa albina, como el ser un tanto estricta con su rutina, pero fuera de ello el pueblo de Wintersun la amaba. Sakura sabía que podía confesarle a su madre sus más íntimos secretos. De hecho, gran parte de ellos ya lo sabe Kaguya, como el hecho de que ella ya no es virgen, dado que le entregó su virginidad a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero había una razón por la cual Sakura estaba acongojada, y ésa razón tenía que ver con Sasuke. Irónicamente, el hombre que tanto amaba._

 _La ninfa pensó que podía abrirse a su madre, y decirle la razón de su depresión; no obstante, Sakura prefirió seguirse guardando ése secreto. No quería ser una carga para su madre. Kaguya ya tenía bastante responsabilidad con el reino, como para cargar con los problemas de ella._

— _No es nada, mamá — afirmó Sakura — Tan sólo aún no me adapto a ésta forma de vida. No he podido acostumbrarme a todo ésto._

 _Kaguya mantuvo su mirada ambarina sobre los esmeraldas de su hija. Aquellos esmeraldas que le recordaban tanto a los de su amado esposo. Si acaso, los orbes de Sakura eran un tanto más claros que los de su difunto marido. En aquellos orbes esmeralda, Kaguya pudo ver aflicción, una depresión de ya varios días, y usando su instinto maternal, Kaguya dedujo que aquello tenía que ver con Sasuke Uchiha. Quería ayudar como fuese a su amada hija._

 _Cuando Kaguya estuvo a punto de indagar más al respecto, una de las sirvientes del palacio les interrumpió._

— _Lady Kaguya... Lady Sakura... El carruaje está listo — anunció la sirviente._

 _Kaguya suspiró, y se separó de su hija, para encarar a su sirviente._

— _De acuerdo. Nos vamos de una vez — dijo la albina._

 _A continuación, Kaguya y su hija se encaminaron al elegante carruaje, y se dirigieron al Congreso de Wintersun, donde tendría lugar la reunión del Consejo de las Naciones de Terra._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _El enorme palacio del congreso se hizo presente a la vista de ambas Senju. Se trataba de un enorme edificio de al menos diez metros de altura. Por el exterior, estaba bellamente adornado de mármol, con una larga alfombra roja en las escaleras rumbo al congreso. Está de más decir que el sitio estaba fuertemente custodiado por la guardia nacional de Nubrum. En las afueras, también se hallaban numerosos carruajes, pertenecientes a los distintos monarcas de Terra. Entre ellos uno en particular, del reino de Spira. Kakashi por lógica estaba presente, puesto que él era el representante principal de Medel. Guy funcionaba como segundo al mando del continente, aunque pronto dejaría aquel puesto a Tenten._

 _Kaguya y Sakura bajaron del carruaje, ayudadas por Karin Uzumaki. La primera persona con la que se encontraron fue el rey Kakashi. Éste estaba dándole unas instrucciones a Tenten, su nueva mano derecha dentro de pronto. A éstos también les acompañaba Yamato, como general de las tropas de Spira. Kaguya, Sakura, Karin, y un pequeño grupo de custodios reales se encaminaron hacia Kakashi y los demás, mientras que éstos volvían su mirada hacia éstas._

 _Kaguya y Sakura hicieron un Curtsy, mientras que Karin hizo una reverencia. Kakashi y el resto también hicieron una reverencia, al colocar su mano en el vientre, e inclinarse ligeramente. Tenten observó a la pelirroja, quien tenía una faz calmada, pero alegre. La monja entonces le sonrió con su dentadura._

— _Wow... ¿Quién diría que nos veríamos en éstas circunstancias, Tomate? — enunció la pelirroja — Ahora somos escoltas. ¿Huh?_

 _La pelirroja sonrió._

— _Éso parece, Ten — replicó Karin — Aunque agradecería que me llamaras "Dama de Compañía" — aclaró, ganándose una leve risa de su amiga._

— _Lady Kaguya... Princesa Sakura... Es un privilegio el volver a verlas — expresó Kakashi, con amabilidad._

— _El gusto es nuestro, Sir Kakashi — contestó Kaguya, con una sonrisa — Me alegro que se haya tomado la molestia en acompañarnos en éste seminario._

— _No podría perdérmelo de ningún modo — explicó el peliplata — Estoy ansioso por fortalecer las relaciones diplomáticas entre Medel y Wintersun._

 _Kaguya asintió, mientras aún mantenía su sonrisa._

— _Opino lo mismo, Sir Kakashi — le secundó la albina — Mi mayor deseo es fortalecer la alianza entre Medel y Nubrum, así como el resto de las naciones de Terra — le aseguró — ¿Procedemos, entonces?_

— _Por supuesto. Después de ustedes, mi Lady._

 _Kakashi hizo una galante señal para que avanzaran la reina Kaguya, y la princesa Sakura. El Hatake no pudo evitar extrañarse con la mirada de depresión que tenía Sakura. Se supone que todos deberían estar contentos con el hecho de que la Gran Guerra por fin había terminado, pero la princesa Senju parecía como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un funeral, en vez de una junta de las naciones del planeta donde vivían. Tal parecía que algo le angustiaba a Sakura; sin embargo, Kakashi prefirió ignorar aquello. Tenían asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse. Como el fortalecer los lazos diplomáticos entre todas las naciones de Terra._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Una vez dentro del palacio, fueron asignados distintos palcos para cada reino. En el palco principal, al centro y al norte, se hallaban Kaguya y Sakura sentadas, una junto a la otra. Karin se hallaba de pie al lado de Sakura, mientras los Hyūga estaba de pie al lado de Kaguya. A las espaldas de Kaguya, se hallaban un pequeño grupo de cinco soldados, custodiando a ambas ninfas. A la derecha del palco de Kaguya, aunque bastante retirado, se hallaba el palco donde estaban Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, y Tenten, salvo que los últimos dos estaba de pie, al lado de sus gobernantes._

 _A la izquierda del palco de las Senju, se hallaban los representantes del Continente del Viento. En éste caso, era un pelirrojo de ojos celestes, conocido como Gaara de la Arena. No tenía propiamente un apellido, simplemente se sabía que era el hijo del asesinado emperador Rasa, y primo lejano de Sasori, sirviente de Kaguya en su momento. Al lado de éstos, estaba el palco de los gobernantes del Continente de la Tierra. Su feudal era una bella y poderosa monja Shaolin, amiga de Tenten Zhang, llamada Kurotsuchi. Aquella bella joven era conocida por ser una de las sobrevivientes de la masacre del monasterio Huan Yiang, donde se dice fue creado el estilo del Hung Ga Quan._

 _A la diagonal derecha de Kaguya, justo al lado del palco de Medel, se hallaban los representantes del Continente del Agua. Su líder actual era el gran duque Chōjūro, un chico de cabello celeste y unas gafas. Anteriormente, era uno de los soldados del ejército del Reino de Poseidón. A la muerte de la bella y sensual Mei Terumi, él fue el único que supo dirigir a su pueblo a la supervivencia, misma razón por la que la gente del Continente del Agua lo había elegido como el sucesor de la bella, aunque vanidosa, gran duquesa Mei._

 _Finalmente, frente al palco de Kaguya, a lo lejos, se hallaban el resto de los reyes de Terra. Todos ellos eran reinos, imperios, ducados, y feudalismos menores, pero Kaguya había dejado en claro que quería fortalecer públicamente las relaciones políticas, económicas, y diplomáticas con todos los reinos de Terra. No quería dejar ni aún uno sólo fuera de su agenda. Ella les debía mucho a las pequeñas naciones, tanto como a los Cuatro Grandes Continentes Elementales._

 _De pronto, un anciano de edad avanzada apareció al centro del congreso. Un área de, aproximadamente, un kilómetro cuadrado. Todos se pusieron de pie, e hicieron una reverencia, incluyendo el anciano._

— _Bien. Ya que todos estamos aquí, daremos comienzo al seminario del Consejo de las Naciones de Terra — anunció el anciano — Por favor. Todos tomen asiento._

 _Todos obedecieron de inmediato, exceptuando Kaguya Senju, la cual dejó extrañados a todos los presentes dentro del congreso. El anciano volvió su mirada hacia la albina._

— _¿Hay algo que desee comunicar, Lady Kaguya? — le preguntó el Élder._

 _La princesa de la Luna asintió._

— _En efecto. Hay algo que no solamente deseo comunicar, sino que necesito anunciar — afirmó la Senju._

— _Entendido. Tiene usted la palabra, reina Kaguya — dijo el anunciante._

— _Muchas gracias — dijo la Senju._

 _Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, Kaguya descendió de su palco, y se encaminó al centro del congreso, donde el anciano también se hallaba, aunque pronto se retiró. La Senju se posicionó justo al epicentro de aquel enorme salón, y observó a todos los representantes de cada reino y continente. Kaguya tomó una profunda inhalación de oxígeno, y la exhaló audiblemente._

— _Sus señorías, aquí presentes — inició la peliblanca — A todos los reyes, grandes duques, feudales, y emperadores. A todos los ciudadanos que nos acompañan en éste lugar, junto con los valientes soldados que salvaguardan a sus familias y naciones. En nombre del reino de Wintersun. En nombre de la nación de Nubrum. En nombre del Continente del Fuego. Y especialmente, en nombre de mi Clan, y mi familia, quiero ofrecerles mi más sinceras disculpas, por todas las terribles catástrofes, calamidades, destrucción, desamparos, pobreza, terror, y muertes que fueron provocados por mi causa — proclamó Kaguya, con voz firme, pero arrepentimiento perceptible — Quiero suplicar que perdonen mis terribles actos de brutalidad en su contra. Me siento profundamente avergonzada por haber causado tanto dolor, sufrimiento, y muertes. Les pido, entonces, perdonen mi cobardía._

 _Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, Kaguya se arrodilló en el suelo, y se postró ante todos, en un acto de absoluta humildad. Sobretodo, Sakura se hallaba pasmada por la acción de su madre. Oficialmente, de hecho, Kaguya ya había sido perdonada por el resto de los reinos mayores de Terra. Por supuesto que aún había opiniones mixtas, con respecto a la albina, pero la mayor parte del mundo estaba de acuerdo en eximir a la princesa de la Luna. Sin embargo, el que Kaguya se hubiese humillado públicamente de ésa manera... Hacía falta un valor increíble para "rebajarse" a pedir perdón, como una plebeya._

 _Todos mantuvieron un inquisidor silencio, por al menos medio minuto; sin embargo, pronto Kakashi volvió su mirada a su amigo de toda la vida, Guy, y ambos asintieron. Kakashi entonces se puso de pie, ante el expectante público dentro del congreso. El peliplata colocó su mano derecha sobre su pectoral izquierdo, e hizo una leve reverencia._

— _Yo, Sir Kakashi Hatake, rey de Medel, descendiente de Sir Arthur, y representante mayor de Spira, en nombre de mi país, de los distintos reinos de Spira, y del continente entero, acepto públicamente sus disculpas, Lady Kaguya — afirmó Kakashi, con voz solemne pero firme — No solamente éso, sino que exonero por completo todos los crímenes que en algún momento llegó a perpetrar en contra de nuestra nación. Declaro, además, no buscamos represalias contra Wintersun, Nubrum, ni mucho menos el Continente del Fuego. Por el contrario. Spira busca el fortalecimiento entre las distintas naciones de Terra._

 _Kaguya, aún de rodillas, alzó su cuerpo, y sonrió._

— _Le agradezco su misericordia y gentileza, Sir Kakashi — replicó la albina, notablemente emotiva._

 _En seguida, un pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento, e hizo la misma reverencia que Kakashi._

— _Yo, Gaara de la Arena, emperador del Reino de Aeolus, heredero de Rasa de la Arena, y representante principal del Continente del Viento, en nombre de todos los reinos del Viento, y de nuestro continente, también acepto sus disculpas, reina Kaguya._

 _Kaguya sonrió, y le agradeció al pelirrojo. En seguida, el actual líder del Continente del Agua se levantó, e imitó la reverencia de Kakashi y Gaara._

— _Yo, Chōjūro, gran duque del Reino de Poseidón, representante del Continente del Agua, en nombre de todos los reinos del Agua, igualmente acepto sus disculpas, Lady Senju — dijo el extraño de cabello azulado._

 _Y antes de que Kaguya pudiese agradecerle, la feudal representante del Continente de la Tierra se levantó._

— _Yo, Kurotsuchi, señora feudal del Reino de Gaia, representante mayor del Continente de la Tierra, en nombre de mi continente, y de todos sus reinos, al igual que todos, acepto oficialmente sus disculpas, Kaguya-sama — dijo la pelinegra, haciendo una reverencia._

 _Kaguya se postró una vez más ante todos, y se irguió un poco, aunque aún estaba arrodillada. La ninfa mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante, que contagió a varios de los presentes._

— _Les agradezco infinitamente a todos por su misericordia. Les prometo que Wintersun estará a su servicio, y siempre serán bienvenidos a éste bello reino — prometió la reina de la nación más poderosa del mundo — Además de todo, Nubrum realmente busca fortalecer las relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales con todos los reinos de Terra. Sin excepción — enunció calmadamente Kaguya, una vez ya de pie._

 _Tras ello, el resto de los reinos se pusieron de pie, y colocaron una mano en su pecho. Todos hicieron una reverencia, seguida de una serie de fuertes aplausos. Oficialmente, los lazos entre las naciones de Terra se empezaban a restaurar._

 _Desde su palco, Sakura derramó un par de lágrimas de alegría y emoción. Se sentía tan feliz del cambio tan drástico que había tenido su madre. Karin era otra que también estaba sorprendida de la acción de Kaguya. El cambio en la Senju había sido notable, desde cuando ella comenzó a trabajar para la albina; sin embargo, la Uzumaki no se esperaba un cambio tan radical. Realmente no reconocía a la actual Kaguya, a como ella por primera vez la vio. No había más rastros de la temible dictadora de Wintersun._

— _Bien. Ya concluido aquello, pasemos a la junta — anunció el anciano rector del congreso — Tomen todos asiento, por favor — les pidió._

 _Todos obedecieron, mientras que Kaguya volvía a su palco. La peliblanca se sentó al lado de su hija, y se sacudió un poco su elegante y bello vestido. Entretanto, Sakura sonrió, y le apretó el brazo a su madre, llamando su atención con ello._

— _¿Qué pasa, Sakura? — le preguntó Kaguya, en un susurro._

— _Mamá... Estoy orgullosa de ti — replicó Sakura, por lo bajo._

 _La albina sonrió, y también apretó el brazo de su hija._

— _Te prometí que todo iba a cambiar. Ésto es sólo el comienzo de todo — aseguró Kaguya._

 _Sakura asintió. Ambas volvieron su mirada hacia el rector de aquel congreso, y guardaron silencio durante su discurso._

— _De acuerdo — dijo el anciano — Estamos aquí presentes para solidificar la diplomacia entre las Naciones de Terra. Hasta hace unas semanas, el mundo estaba dividido, a causa de la ambición, la avaricia, la iniquidad, y la corrupción. Afortunadamente, hoy día todo aquello ha quedado atrás. La Gran Guerra ha llegado a su fin._

 _Kaguya sabía que, en parte, ella tuvo mucho que ver en todo éso. Aún se sentía mal por todo lo que hizo. Sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesta a compensar todos los daños que provocó, tanto con sus propios donativos de caridad, como con reformas políticas y económicas que beneficien a su país, como a todos los pueblos de Terra._

— _En éste mismo día — continuó el anciano — Verdaderamente podemos crear una paz duradera. El día de hoy, podemos traer bienestar, salud, prosperidad, tranquilidad, y felicidad a cada una de las personas que existen en nuestro planeta. Es hoy cuando podemos crear una fuerte unión entre las naciones de Terra. Todo por el bien de nuestros reinos, de nuestros pueblos, de nuestra ciudadanía, y de nuestras familias. Es ahora cuando podemos traer la evolución a Terra._

 _Con aquel discurso, finalmente inició la junta del Consejo de las Naciones de Terra._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Sakura debía admitir que era bastante aburrida aquella junta; no obstante, Sakura sabía lo importante que era el fortalecer las relaciones políticas entre las distintas naciones de Terra. En aquel congreso, se discutieron numerosos aspectos, como el salario mínimo, el seguro médico universal, la creación de un sistema educativo público, gratuito, y de calidad, la protección del medio ambiente, la preservación de las distintas especies en peligro de extinción, la inversión en ciencia y tecnología, entre miles de otros aspectos. La junta se había prolongado por unas cuantas horas, aunque hubo un pequeño descanso y refrigerio de treinta minutos por cada dos horas._

 _Afortunadamente, para todos, se pudo llegar a un acuerdo universal: El no hacer mayor inversión en el presupuesto militar. En cambio, las diversas naciones de Terra aceptaron invertir en desarrollo social, tal y como Wintersun actualmente lo hacían. Por otro lado, Kaguya y el resto de los reyes de Terra firmaron un Tratado de Paz, donde ninguno podría enviar tropas de su ejército fuera de la frontera de sus países. Igualmente, aquel tratado obligaba a todas las naciones a adoptar el principio de no intervención. Otro de los tratados estipulaba un salario mínimo universal, con el fin de no provocar una guerra comercial entre las naciones, y para prevenir la segregación de países. También se creó un tratado de preservación del medio ambiente, donde cada país se comprometía a hacer uso racional de los recursos naturales, y se les obligaba a buscar alternativas más ecológicas y amigables al medio ambiente. En general, la junta había sido todo un éxito._

 _Tras una media hora más de negociaciones, finalmente la junta concluyó. Todos se estaban retirando del lugar, pero cuando Kaguya y Sakura hicieron un ademán de retirarse, éstas fueron abordadas por Nagato Uzumaki, quien era actualmente el rey del renovado Clan del Remolino, o lo que al menos Nagato planeaba hacer._

— _Lady Kaguya. Lady Sakura — enunció galante el Uzumaki — Ha sido un honor el poder estrechar las relaciones diplomáticas entre el Viento y el Fuego._

 _Kaguya asintió._

— _El placer ha sido nuestro, Nagato — respondió Kaguya._

— _Mi Lady... — se dirigió Nagato a Sakura — Quiero que sepa que estoy totalmente arrepentido de las atrocidades que alguna vez cometí en su contra. Le suplico, por favor, perdone a éste humilde caballero._

 _Nagato se arrodilló, y agacho la cabeza. Sakura se agachó un poco, y colocó su mano en el hombro derecho del pelirrojo, con lo cual hizo que éste alzara su mirada. Sakura aún no estaba del todo feliz con el ver de nuevo a Nagato, pero sabía que debía actuar como una princesa de su altura._

— _Tus crímenes han sido perdonados, en el momento que has decidido luchar por el bien de tu pueblo, Uzumaki Nagato — le comunicó la ninfa pelirrosada, con un tono suave de voz._

 _Nagato se levantó por completo, e hizo otra leve reverencia._

— _Le agradezco su generosidad, Lady Sakura._

 _De pronto, Nagato metió su mano en su bolsillo, y extrajo una pequeña cajita de él. Ante la mirada impresionada de ambas ninfas, Nagato abrió aquella caja, y mostró un elegante anillo con una piedra de diamante._

— _Sé que no es el momento pare ésto. Sin embargo, prefiero hacerlo en éste momento, antes de mi partida hacia el Continente del Viento — dijo el pelirrojo._

 _A continuación, Nagato se arrodilló en su pierna derecha, y extendió aquel anillo hacia Sakura._

— _Ante el TodoPoderoso, y ante su majestad, Kaguya-sama, quisiera proponerle a la princesa Sakura matrimonio con mi persona — expresó galantemente el Uzumaki._

 _Sakura se quedó de piedra en su sitio. Apenas y parpadeaba. Jamás se imaginó que ella estaría en una situación como ésa. De todos los escenarios, aquel era el que menos esperaba Sakura. Lo peor del caso, es que se trataba del actual "príncipe" de los Uzumaki, pues Naruto había sido desterrado por su traición. Aquello implicaba que si Sakura rechazaba la oferta de matrimonio, las relaciones diplomáticas entre Wintersun y el Remolino podrían verse afectadas, pero aquello no era lo que le preocupaba realmente a Sakura, sino cierta persona que siempre ocuparía sus pensamientos, y su corazón._

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_ _._

 _¿Qué sería de él? ¿Acaso ya no podría Sakura volverse una Uchiha? ¿No podría ya convertirse en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿En la madre de pequeños bebés de cabello negro, y ojos esmeralda? ¿Acaso todo su sueño, al lado de su Dulce Príncipe, sería sólo éso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Acaso el mundo la odiaba tanto? ¡Sakura amaba a su querido Sasuke-kun! ¡Ella no podía renunciar tan fácilmente al hombre que tanto ama! Por otro lado, no ha visto a su amado Sasuke, desde al menos hace una semana. Lo necesitaba tanto, pero Sasuke no se había dignado en aparecer. ¿Qué acaso ya no le importaba ella? No. No podía ser así. Sakura ya estaba casada con Sasuke Uchiha. El anillo en su mano izquierda lo comprobaba. Sasuke y Sakura se casaron en el templo del Dragón Divino. Dios TodoPoderoso reconocía y amparaba su matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura ya era una Uchiha. Aunque no fuese oficial bajo leyes mortales, ante leyes divinas Sakura ya estaba casada con Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura ya era la matriarca del Clan Uchiha._

 _Ilusión o realidad, Sakura aún esperaba a su amado Sasuke-kun._

— _Yo... — titubeó la ninfa — No sé si..._

 _Nagato interrumpió elegantemente a la ninfa, levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo su palma._

— _No es necesario que me responda ahora, princesa Sakura — habló el Uzumaki — Pero le solicitaría que lo considerara. Nuestra unión matrimonial fortalecería enormemente los lazos diplomáticos no sólo entre Wintersun y el Remolino, sino entre el Fuego y el Viento._

— _Yo... — musitó Sakura._

— _Considérelo, mi Lady — repitió Nagato._

 _El pelirrojo tomó la mano zurda de Sakura, y depositó un suave beso en la antepalma de la mano de la ninfa, cubierta por aquel largo guantelete blanco, hecho de seda, que también vestía en su brazo diestro. Sakura aún se hallaba en shock por la noticia, y ni qué decir de su madre. Ella se hallaba igual o más impactada que su hija. No se podía creer que realmente Nagato le hubiese propuesto matrimonio, así tan de repente. De todos los posibles pretendientes para su hermosa hija, Kaguya jamás se podría haber imaginado que su antiguo sirviente, Nagato Uzumaki, sería el que se propusiera en matrimonio a Sakura. De hecho, si era honesta Kaguya, a ella le desagradaba profundamente que alguien como Nagato fuera su futuro yerno. Aquella persona, que tuviese el honor de casarse con su hija, debía ser una sola persona:_ _ **Sasuke Uchiha.**_

 _La ninfa pelirrosada suspiró pesadamente. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si rechazaba la oferta de matrimonio, pondría en la cuerda floja la relación política entre ambos continentes. No tenía escapatoria alguna, aún si Sasuke llegaba a aparecer tan de repente. Realmente, no había esperanzas de que ella y su amado Sasuke-kun volvieran a estar juntos. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar, ni para derramar más lágrimas, puesto que al aceptar casarse con Nagato renunciaría para siempre a su vida ideal con su Sasuke-kun, aún al matrimonio santo que tuvo ante el Dios Supremo del Universo._

— _Tómese su tiempo, Sakura-hime — le recomendó Nagato — ¿Le parece si me da su respuesta la próxima semana?_

 _Sakura, muy a su disgusto, aunque lo ocultó muy bien, asintió._

— _Lo consideraré — respondió suavemente Sakura._

— _¿Está usted de acuerdo con ésto, Lady Kaguya? — le preguntó el Uzumaki a la Senju mayor._

 _Kaguya observaba de reojo la reacción de su hija. Sakura podía engañar a todos, pero no a ella. Kaguya sabía que algo le pasaba a Sakura. El instinto de madre le decía que su hija tenía conflictos sentimentales. Tenía un conflicto interno entre su deber, y lo que le dictaba su corazón. Sabía de antemano que aquello tenía que ver con el príncipe de los Uchiha, aunque también estaba el caso de que Sasuke no se había aparecido en un buen tiempo, ni siquiera por pura diplomacia. Kaguya sentía ganas de ir en búsqueda de aquel Uchiha, y darle su merecido por abandonar a su hija, pero era asunto de ellos, y ellos tenían que resolverlo._

— _Si mi hija está de acuerdo con contraer nupcias contigo, yo no me opondré — aseguró Kaguya._

 _Nagato sonrió, e hizo otra reverencia, para finalmente retirarse del congreso. Sakura se quedó sentada en su elegante silla, con su mirada perdida al frente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Kaguya se levantó de su asiento, junto con su hija. Sakura estaba a punto de retirarse, pero la albina se le interpuso de frente._

— _Hija... ¿Qué te sucede? — cuestionó consternada la princesa de la Luna — Has estado angustiada últimamente._

 _Sakura volvió su mirada a los orbes de su madre, y negó suavemente._

— _No es nada. Simplemente no me siento bien del todo el día de hoy — contestó en un susurro Sakura — Estoy en mis días — mintió la ninfa._

 _Kaguya, por algún motivo, no se podía creer el pretexto de su hija; sin embargo, tampoco iba a invadir la privacidad de la princesa de las hadas. Ella respetaba la intimidad de Sakura, como Sakura respetaba su intimidad. La Senju mayor exhaló audiblemente, y asintió desganada. De cualquier manera, no podía indagar más allá de lo que quería. No si Sakura no se lo permitía._

— _De acuerdo. Volvamos al palacio, para que descanses — pronunció la albina, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a su carruaje._

 _Sakura le siguió a las espaldas a su madre. Una lágrima cayó del ojo derecho de Sakura, pero pronto se la limpió. Con suerte, nadie habría visto su profunda tristeza._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Algunos días pasaron desde entonces. Sakura estaba peor de deprimida que en aquel entonces. Aún no había señales de vida del príncipe de los Uchiha, por lo que su estado de ánimo se había desplomado por completo. ¿Qué acaso realmente Sasuke la había abandonado? No. Sasuke jamás haría éso. Aunque si ése fuera el caso, ¿Por qué Sasuke no se dignaba en visitarla? ¿Por qué ni siquiera le enviaba una carta? ¿Acaso no estaban casados ambos? Claro que lo estaban. El anillo en la mano izquierda de Sakura, único en el Universo, lo amparaba todo. Sasuke y ella estaban unidos en santo matrimonio. Unidos más allá incluso de que la muerte los pudiese separar. Nadie los podía separar._

 _Un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, y pidió que pasaran. Para sorpresa de Sakura, no se trataba de alguno de los sirvientes del palacio. Se trataba de su madre. Kaguya entró calmadamente a la habitación, y cerró con la misma diligencia la puerta. La princesa de Iridia aún se hallaba sentada en su enorme cama, cuando Kaguya se aproximó, y abrazó a la pelirrosa en un gesto maternal. Sakura se recargó sobre el cuerpo de su madre, y soltó un suspiro._

— _Sakura — murmulló la albina, mientras acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos de su hija — Sé que estás deprimida, pero no sé cuál es la causa de tu depresión. No puedo consolarte, si no me dices qué es lo que te pasa._

 _Sakura se limpió otra lágrima de su ojo, y se abrazó más fuertemente a su madre._

— _Sasuke-kun no ha venido a verme — soltó Sakura, con tristeza._

 _Kaguya ya se imaginaba que el tormento de su hija era por aquella cuestión. No había otra explicación para el estado de ánimo tan deprimido de la princesa de las hadas. No había otra explicación. Sasuke era su felicidad, y su tristeza a la vez. En momentos como ésos, Kaguya tenía ganas de ir por aquel Uchiha, y agarrarlo a golpes. Por él, es que su hija estaba con un ánimo digno de un funeral._

 _Aún así, Kaguya presentía que no era porque Sasuke no quisiera volver a ver a Sakura. Quizá se sentía intimidado por la actual jerarquía de Sakura._

— _Debe tener sus motivos, Sakura — garantizó la albina — Han pasado muchas cosas._

 _Sakura quería creerle a su madre, pero las circunstancias decían lo contrario._

— _Pero ni siquiera me ha enviado una carta — sollozó Sakura — Seguramente ya se consiguió a otra — dijo, en un tono de voz muy doloroso._

 _En otro momento, Kaguya se hubiese echado a reír; sin embargo, las circunstancias eran bastante angustiantes y deprimentes de por sí, como para echarle sal a la herida._

— _No lo creo, Sakura. Tú mas que nadie sabes que las emociones de Sasuke son muy inestables — ratificó la ninfa mayor — Debe haber alguna explicación para todo._

— _¿Por qué no ha venido a verme, entonces? ¿Por qué no ha venido a darme una explicación? — lloró Sakura, soltando algunas lágrimas y abrazándose aún más a su madre._

 _Kaguya abrazó aún más fuerte a la pelirrosa, y besó suavemente la cabeza de ésta._

— _Tan sólo dale tiempo, Sakura. Sasuke es un hombre complicado — comentó Kaguya — Es un Uchiha, después de todo._

 **Tiempo...**

 _Tiempo era lo que menos tenía Sakura. Dentro de una semana, Sakura tendría que darle su respuesta oficial a Nagato Uzumaki. Ella no quería comprometerse con aquel pelirrojo, ni mucho menos permitir que éste la besara, y aún menos que la tocara. La pura idea le hacía querer vomitar. Ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Sasuke Uchiha, solamente a él. Sin embargo, la ninfa sabía que no podía rechazar de buenas a primeras una propuesta de matrimonio con un monarca, no sin que hubiese consecuencias al respecto. Rechazar la oferta de matrimonio era, de hecho, bastante fácil. El problema venía con que se podían potencialmente fragmentar las relaciones diplomáticas entre Wintersun y el Remolino. Y no es que el Remolino se hallase en posiciones de enfrentar a Wintersun. No era aquello lo que preocupaba a Sakura, sino que la princesa de Iridia no quería crear otra innecesaria guerra, por algo tan banal como un matrimonio._

 _Sakura tenía que casarse con Nagato Uzumaki, le gustara o no._

— _Nagato me propuso matrimonio — le recordó Sakura, con diligencia — Pero yo ya estoy casada con Sasuke-kun._

 _Kaguya suspiró de nuevo. Había olvidado aquello por completo. Ahora resulta que, pasivamente, Nagato estaba presionando a Wintersun a que forzaran a Sakura a casarse con él. Kaguya sentía que Nagato no era el hombre indicado para su hija. De hecho, por más que hubiesen sido perdonados sus crímenes, a Kaguya no le agradaba mucho Nagato. De todos modos, él fue uno de los traidores de la aldea del Remolino. Él fue una pieza clave para que el Continente del Viento cayera como una casa de naipes en un huracán, pero lo mismo se podría decir de ella._

 _En cualquier caso, Kaguya presentía que Nagato no estaba tan interesado propiamente en su hija, sino que le interesaba más el fortalecer las relaciones entre ambos reinos. Simplemente, Nagato estaba usando el método más precario para obtener poder e influencia. De haber sido el mismo Nagato de hace un mes, Kaguya ya lo habría llevado a tribunal de justicia, pero el Uzumaki realmente estaba apoyando a Gaara en reestablecer el Reino de Aeolus. Hasta ahora, no había señal alguna de que el pelirrojo quisiera provocar daños a la diplomacia entre el Viento y el Fuego. Nagato realmente estaba ayudando a su pueblo, a su país, y a su continente. Contrario a Naruto Uzumaki, quien ignoraba por completo todo, y optaba por vivir una vida inmoral._

— _Sakura — le llamó la albina._

 _Kaguya irguió suavemente a Sakura sobre la cama, aunque no la obligó a ponerse de pie. La princesa de la Luna limpió los últimos rastros de las lágrimas de su hija, y le acomodó el suave y hermoso cabello que tenía la princesa de Iridia._

— _No quiero que te sientas presionada con la oferta de matrimonio de Nagato — le pidió Kaguya — Sea sincera o no, es completamente irrelevante. No quiero que te sientas con el deber de contraer matrimonio con Nagato. Quiero que escuches primero a tu corazón._

 _Sakura abrió un poco los ojos, ante la petición de su madre. ¿Qué acaso no le preocupaba el hecho de que la diplomacia entre ambos continentes se podía ver afectada? Nagato había pasado de ser un simple traidor del Clan Uzumaki, al actual líder del Remolino, y uno de los más importantes políticos del Continente del Viento. Quizá hasta tenía más poder que ella misma, aunque no tanto como su madre. Tenía el poder suficiente como para mover las cartas a su favor. Si ella rechazaba casarse con Nagato, en definitiva habría consecuencias diplomáticas._

 _Por otro lado, Nagato nunca había dado señales de que tuviese intenciones oscuras con el contrato matrimonial. De hecho, parecía bastante sincero, con respecto a ayudar para el crecimiento, desarrollo, y evolución de su reino, país, y continente. Realmente, Nagato estaba luchando por transformar el lugar donde nació, se crió, se entrenó, y el cual, en su momento, abandonó y traicionó. Quizá realmente estaba arrepentido de todos sus actos._

— _Pero, ¿Qué acaso éso no afectaría las relaciones políticas entre nosotros y ellos? — inquirió Sakura, un tanto consternada._

 _Kaguya sonrió._

— _Puede ser. Puede ser que no — aludió la albina — Todo depende del juicio entre los líderes del Continente del Viento._

 _Sakura ya sabía de antemano aquello. Si ella no se casaba con Nagato, sería como dictar una sentencia de muerte para miles de personas._

— _Sin embargo, no te corresponde a ti cargar con ello — aseguró Kaguya._

 _De nuevo, Sakura se impresionó por la asertividad de su madre. Prácticamente, estaba poniendo en juego a Wintersun, por la felicidad de ella._

— _Hija — le llamó Kaguya — Tú solamente escucha a tu corazón. Yo sé que tu alma anhela estar con Sasuke Uchiha. Yo sé que tu corazón únicamente puede amar a Sasuke Uchiha. Puedo presentirlo, y puedo percibirlo._

— _Mamá... — murmulló Sakura, impresionada._

— _Tú solamente ocúpate de tu felicidad, Sakura. Déjame a mí el resto — le pidió la Senju mayor._

— _Pero... ¿Qué pasará si hay consecuencias de ello? Podríamos poner en peligro a miles de ciudadanos de Wintersun, de Nubrum, y del Continente del Fuego — repeló la princesa de Iridia, preocupada._

 _Kaguya apretó suavemente los brazos de su hija, y negó levemente._

— _No pasará nada de éso, hija mía — le garantizó la peliblanca — Y si llegase a pasar, yo defenderé a Wintersun con mi vida. Te lo prometo._

 _Sakura estuvo a punto de rebatir el argumento de su madre, pero Kaguya le interrumpió._

— _Tan sólo tú sigue a tu corazón, Sakura. Tu deber es ser feliz — susurró Kaguya — El mío es garantizar que tú seas feliz. Es lo que una madre siempre haría._

 _Sakura se sintió conmovida de las palabras de la mujer que le dio la vida. La ninfa rosada abrazó a su madre intensamente, por lo que la princesa de la Luna le devolvió efusivamente el abrazo a su pequeño Botón de Cerezo. Así permanecieron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que ambas decidieron separarse._

— _Gracias, mamá — le dijo la ninfa de cerezos, limpiándose unas lágrimas discretas de sus ojos._

— _Hija. Si realmente amas al Uchiha, ten paciencia con él — le aconsejó la Senju mayor — El amor es una gran dádiva, pero también conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Conlleva el ser paciente, comprensible, compasivo, y leal. Pero más que todo ello, conlleva un sacrificio — explicó — Hay veces en que querrás tirar la toalla. Hay veces en que odiarás a la misma persona que en realidad amas. Sin embargo, la recompensa de todo es que aquella persona siempre estará para ti, y dará su vida por ti._

 _Sakura sonrió. Era cierto lo que decía su madre. Era fácil juzgar a los hombres en el área sentimental, porque siempre se espera de ellos que sean el sexo fuerte. No obstante, hasta el sexo fuerte muestra su lado débil, en ocasiones. Sakura sabía de antemano que el azabache era extremadamente inestable con sus emociones. Sasuke no demostraba sus sentimientos o emociones, de buenas a primeras, pero aquello no significaba que no las tuviera. Quizá Sasuke era el hombre más sentimental y emotivo del mundo, a pesar de que se guardaba todo ello, con una fría y dura coraza de aparente fortaleza. No obstante, el Uchiha era muy impredecible cuando se trataba de su alma y su espíritu. Sabrá Dios qué clase de tormentos estaba pasando el moreno, en ésos momentos. Quizá se sentía indigno de Sakura. Quizá tenía conflictos tal y como ella. Entre lo que él deseaba tanto: Estar con ella, y lo que realmente era correcto: Renunciar a ella, más que nada porque Sasuke era un simple plebeyo, quien jamás le podría dar lo que ella tanto merece, o cuando menos de acuerdo a la opinión pública._

 _Finalmente, Sakura comprendió el porqué debía seguir amando a Sasuke._

— _Él te necesita, Sakura. Te lo puedo asegurar — garantizó la albina — Si no hubiese sido de ésa manera, no habría estado a punto de matarme, cuando yo atenté contra tu vida._

 _Tal vez aquel enunciado sonaba bastante crudo y frío, pero aquello era la realidad. Sasuke siempre se preocupó por el bienestar de Sakura. Estuvo más que dispuesto a pelear una guerra que no era suya, en primer lugar, por amor a ella. Estuvo dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, con tal de salvar la de ella. Y ahora, estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad, por garantizar la felicidad de ella._

 _Sin duda, Sasuke la amaba a su manera. Irracional para todos. Tan intenso para Sakura._

— _Estoy segura que él volverá a ti — añadió la albina — Y cuando vuelva a tus brazos, no lo dejes ir, Sakura. No lo dejes ir, nunca más. No renuncies al amor de tu vida, por la comodidad de otros. Si no eres feliz tú, no podrás hacer feliz a los demás. Si no te quieres a ti misma, no podrás querer a otros — afirmó._

 _Sakura sonrió, y asintió._

— _Gracias, mamá — musitó la joven ninfa._

 _Madre e hija se abrazaron, y permanecieron así unos segundos. Aquello era un pacto secreto entre mujeres. Un pacto secreto entre madre e hija._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Sakura redactaba una carta, completamente entre lágrimas, mientras rememoró todos los eventos que sucedieron en aquellas dos semanas. Sabía que el día de mañana terminaría formalizando su matrimonio con Nagato Uzumaki. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que lo haría. En aquella carta, renunciaría a todo, para aceptar su deber. Su corazón estaba en un puño. Realmente no quería que así fuesen las cosas, pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Sakura miró un objeto a su lado. El collar que ahora tenía incrustada la Gema de Lazos. Aquella gema que le dio Sasuke durante su niñez. Sakura la tomó en sus manos, y la estrechó aún más fuerte. Sus lágrimas cayeron abundantemente de sus hermosos orbes esmeralda, y la hermosa princesa hada soltaba algunos sollozos.

— Sasuke-kun... — musitó con todo su dolor Sakura.

La ninfa cerró sus ojos, y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

* * *

.

Naruto estaba sentado en una roca, mientras veía la bella superluna en Wintersun. Trataba de despejarse su mente, y sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, aún rememoraba las duras palabras que la mujer que siempre amó le espetó. Karin Uzumaki le desafió su forma de ser. Le hizo cuestionarse de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No solo éso. Le dejó en claro que no tenía ningún interés en él. Ni siquiera en tener alguna clase de relación social con el rubio. Karin había cortado con todos los nexos que anteriormente ellos tenían. Y lo peor de todo, es que Karin le odiaba con todo su ser.

Por más que odiara admitirlo, a Naruto le dolió escuchar aquellas fuertes palabras de su querida Karin-chan. Por más que detestara el reconocerlo, Karin le lastimó el orgullo con sus duras palabras. No solo éso. Karin hizo que su corazón sintiera una punzada. Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero aunque hubiese querido llorar, las lágrimas jamás habrían salido de sus zafiros. Ni siquiera el haberse revolcado con cuanta puta se encontró le había hecho sentir mejor. Todo lo contrario. Sintió que estaba traicionando moralmente el amor que alguna vez tuvo Karin para con él, y él sentía que estaba destrozando con los últimos rastros del amor que ella había guardado para él.

El rubio se pasó una mano por su alborotado y espeso cabello rubio. Por primera vez en su patética vida, no sabía qué es lo que debía hacer. Casi siempre dejaba que su irracionalidad fuera la que dictara su rumbo. A Naruto lo único que le importaba, hasta hace unas semanas, era el tener dinero fácil, sin importarle a quién mataba, y el tener a las mujeres más bellas y sensuales en su cama. Casi no había mujeres en la vida a las cuales no se hubiese cogido. Hasta Tayuya llegó a ser una de sus amantes.

De hecho, Naruto recordaba la ardiente sesión de sexo que tuvo con aquella sensual y excéntrica pelirroja. No porque se hubiese enamorado de ella, ni porque le guardara afecto a aquella chica. Para nada. Para el rubio, simplemente había sido otra puta más. La cuestión era que Tayuya le recordaba un tanto a Karin. Aquel cabello rojo, aunque ligeramente más claro que el de la ex-ladronzuela, siempre le traía la memoria aquel cabello de fuego de su hermosa Karin-chan. Naruto se desahogó un buen tiempo con Tayuya, incluso al grado de que Tayuya se había enamorado de él, pero Naruto la trató como una vil puta, a pesar de que al final se ganó toda clase de nefastos insultos y desprecios de la otra pelirroja. La pelirroja que no era su pelirroja.

De hecho, siempre que se acostaba con cuanta mujerzuela se le cruzaba en la mirada, inconscientemente siempre pensaba en Karin Uzumaki. Era un condenado mujeriego de primera. No faltaba día en que no se llevaba a alguna zorra a la cama. Sin embargo, siempre que estaba penetrando a las prostitutas que se cogía, su mente se imaginaba que estaba penetrando a Karin Uzumaki. Era algo bastante común para el Uzumaki el imaginarse que estaba haciéndoselo a su Karin-chan. Cada embestida. Cada caricia. Cada frase que salía de sus labios estaba dedicada a Karin.

Sin embargo, cuando Naruto salía de su mundo de fantasía, se percataba de que estaba teniendo sexo con una vulgar puta. Aquello le enfurecía, y le hacía prácticamente violar a la mujerzuela en cuestión. No le importaba un carajo el hecho de que la zorra que se cogía pidiera clemencia, y suplicara por gentileza. Naruto las embestía como un completo animal. Varias veces incluso llegó a producirles un desgarre vaginal o anal. Otra de sus "reglas" era que él jamás eyaculaba dentro de las mujerzuelas con las que llegaba a tener sexo. Permitía que las prostitutas engullieran su semen, pero no que lo almacenaran en sus inmundas vaginas. ¿La razón? Por un lado, Naruto no quería tener que lidiar con problemas de embarazos no deseados. En cualquier caso, habría matado a la embarazada, antes de embarcarse con un hijo al cual no deseaba. La segunda era que, si algún día tuviese que tener una familia, la quería tener con la única mujer que amaba. Aquella hermosa pelirroja de cabello de fuego, quien le arrebató el corazón a los doce años.

Para Naruto, simplemente no podía haber otra mujer en su vida. Si no era Karin Uzumaki, no sería nadie, y él volvería a recuperar a la mujer que tanto ama. No importaba si tenía que enfrentar a Luzbel en persona. Naruto volvería a tener a su lado a su hermosa princesa. Porque él eligió a Karin como su futura esposa, tanto con contrato de compromiso, como por su propia cuenta.

— Veo que aún sigues aquí — se escuchó repentinamente una voz a las cercanías del príncipe Uzumaki.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, y mostró un rostro de fastidio absoluto. No se dignó a volver su mirada hacia aquel que le hablaba, pero bien que le hizo saber que su presencia le irritaba.

— Lárgate de aquí, Nagato. No estoy de humor para tolerar tu estupidez — espetó el rubio.

El otro Uzumaki sonrió calmadamente, y se sentó cerca de su ahora subordinado. Entretanto, el rubio se mostró aún más fastidiado que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste, imbécil? Te dije que te largaras — repitió Naruto, volviendo su mirada hostil al pelirrojo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cierra la boca! ¿O que acaso es tu colina? — se burló el ojisangre — Solamente he venido a acompañar tu patética soledad.

Naruto estaba a punto de levantarse para golpear al ahora líder del Remolino. Sin embargo, Nagato extrajo una botella de licor de su abrigo, y se la ofreció al príncipe del Remolino. Naruto se extrañó de la acción del ahora monarca de su aldea.

— Vamos. Bebe un par de tragos. Es un buen whisky. Te hace mucha falta — aseguró — Créeme.

Naruto habría optado por destrozarle aquella botella en la cabeza, y por enterrarle la rota botella filosa en la garganta. Sin embargo, el rubio Uzumaki se sentía demasiado frustrado y enojado, como para siquiera poder agredir a Nagato. Seguramente, terminaría peleando como un verdadero animal, en vez de como el guerrero que era. Con algo de brusquedad, Naruto le arrebató la botella a Nagato, y le dio un largo trago a la misma. El fuerte y amargo sabor del whisky le vino como anillo al dedo, por lo que bebió un par de tragos más. Era muy amargo, tal y como sentía su garganta en ése momento.

Naruto dejó al lado el whisky, y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Nagato también bebió de aquella botella, saboreando aquel amargo sabor de la bebida.

— Sabes, es la primera vez que te veo tan frustrado y conmocionado, Naruto — le dijo Nagato — Casi siempre te tomas todo a la ligera. En el peor de los casos, siempre te rodeabas de las mujeres más bellas y sensuales de Terra, aprovechando tu jerarquía. No me imagino qué es lo que te sucedió, como para que te frustraras de ése modo.

Naruto no dijo nada. No tenía por qué decir nada. Tampoco iba a echarse a llorar al hombro de Nagato, como un auténtico marica. Él era un hombre alfa. Un semental macho alfa, con testículos enormes. Debería poder manejar cualquier clase de situación que se le presentara. Él era más que capaz de mantenerse días enteros en vigía, cuando se trataba de eliminar a un enemigo peligroso. Ni siquiera los legendarios Shinobis le podían igualar en habilidades de espionaje, infiltración, y asesinatos furitivos. Él había sido entrenado por los mejores Assassins de Terra, así como uno de los Cinco Élders del Shaolin: Bai Mei. Naruto era un auténtico maestro de los asesinatos, de las operaciones negras, y de numerosos estilos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Desgraciadamente, ni sus habilidades como Assassin le podrían ayudar en aquel momento. No era un problema del cual podría salir matando a alguien. Ojalá fuera así de fácil. El problema que tenía era un conflicto sentimental, para con la mujer que siempre amó, que siempre ama, y que siempre iba a amar. Se sentía desesperado porque había perdido a la dulce pelirroja de la cual se enamoró en su niñez, y a la cual le hizo el amor por primera vez, tomando su virginidad. Aún hoy día, Naruto se sentía feliz de que él es el dueño de la virginidad de Karin, pero él no sólo quería ser solamente dueño de su pureza, sino que quería ser el dueño de su corazón.

— Cosas pasan — contestó Naruto, con absoluta indiferencia.

Nagato no se creía en lo absoluto lo que Naruto decía. No era que ambos fueran los mejores amigos en el planeta, pero el príncipe Uzumaki siempre tomaba todo con simpleza. De hecho, Nagato nunca lo había visto así de frustrado al ojizafiro. Nadie lo había visto de ése modo. Casi siempre, Naruto tenía su faz de altanería y soberbia, a comparación del rostro funerario que el rubio portaba.

Nagato no necesitó indagar demasiado en el asunto. Ya se imaginaba por dónde se acarreaba el problema del rubio.

— Karin. ¿Cierto? — inquirió Nagato, quien le dio un trago a la botella de whisky.

Naruto no respondió. No obstante, el silencio del rubio lo delataba completamente. El pelirrojo, entretanto, extrajo un puro de su capucha, y lo encendió con un cerillo. Nagato le dio una calada a su habano, y expulsó todo el denso humo del cigarrillo. Nagato le ofreció el cigarro a Naruto, y éste lo tomó, aunque con menos brusquedad a cuando tomó la botella de whisky.

— Para serte honesto, en otras circunstancias te cuestionaría del porqué te obsesionas por tener a alguien como ella, cuando puedes tener miles de mujeres en tu cama — afirmó Nagato, dándole una calada al puro que le había entregado el rubio, y que éste le entregó de vuelta — Sin embargo, ya mis días de ser un cabrón hijo de la chingada quedaron atrás. Ahora puedo entender muchas cosas, las cuales antes nunca había comprendido.

Naruto se extrañó en definitiva por la aseveración del parte de Nagato. No sabía si realmente creerle al Uzumaki, más que nada porque él fue el verdadero responsable de que la Aldea del Remolino haya sido reducida a cenizas, pero Naruto recordó que Nagato había pedido disculpas públicas ante los mayores líderes de Terra, por lo que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda al pelirrojo.

— Ahora veo que el amor de verdad afecta atrozmente a quienes lo padecen — añadió Nagato, mientras Naruto ahora se ocupaba de beber de la botella.

— ¿Tan predecible me he vuelto? — preguntó en retórica Naruto.

Nagato fumó de nuevo.

— Todos se vuelven tan predecibles cuando se enamoran. No debería sorprenderte — puntualizó el otro Uzumaki — Misma razón por la que rechacé a Konan — aseguró — Además, tenía nombre de bárbaro.

Naruto se habría reído del comentario tan fuera de lugar de Nagato. Sin embargo, por un lado, no era tan cómico. Por el otro, tenía muchas cosas en mente, como para mofarse de un calificativo tan superfluo.

— ¿Acaso viniste hasta acá a intentar hacerme reír con tus pésimas bromas? Porque no está funcionando — espetó el rubio.

Nagato negó.

— Solamente quiero revivir un poco de los viejos tiempos — se defendió el pelirrojo, volviendo a fumar de su tabaco — Ya sabes. Antes solíamos beber, hasta que terminábamos cogiéndonos a un enjambre de lindas chicas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Naruto soltó un monosílabo, e hizo una mueca que aparentaba una sonrisa.

— Éramos un desastre en aquel entonces — añadió Nagato — Recuerdo que la reina Mito siempre solía arrestarme después de nuestras fiestas, pero tal parecía que al rey Hanzō no le preocupaba demasiado.

— Bah. Ése imbécil era un vividor de primera — ratificó el rubio — Lo único que le interesaba a ése viejo asqueroso era el cogerse a cuanta puta se encontraba.

Nagato sonrió. Realmente Naruto era el menos indicado para criticar a su padre.

— Jamás le importó mi madre — añadió el mercenario.

Aquella sí que era una crítica válida. Hanzō se suponía que había contraído legítimo matrimonio con la princesa Mito, y debía respetar a su esposa y a su hijo, como la familia que era. Sin embargo, por una parte, Hanzō y Mito fueron obligados a contraer matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos se conocía, pero fueron obligados a unirse en nupcias, todo por los intereses de los emperadores del Reino de Aeolus. Por otra parte, se rumoreaba que Hanzō Uzumaki en realidad violó a su esposa, dado que se escuchaban gritos de rechazo y asco de parte de Mito, una noche que el rey del Remolino llegó ebrio a su palacio, y decidió tener sexo con su esposa. El resultado de aquella noche fue Naruto, o al menos aquello se relataba. Nadie tenía certeza de lo que había sucedido, y el hecho de que Mito estuvo recluida fuera del Continente del Viento, durante su embarazo, no ayudaba en nada. Ni siquiera había registros de dicho embarazo, ni del nacimiento de Naruto. Mito simplemente un día se apareció con Naruto en brazos.

— Jamás le importó nada, Naruto — corrigió el pelirrojo — Lo único que le importaba era codearse con la oligarquía.

— Tal y como nosotros — se dijo el rubio a sí mismo, y con pesar.

Nagato soltó un suspiro.

— Es verdad — le secundó el pelirrojo — Supongo que poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente todo.

Ambos Uzumaki pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Bebían y fumaban, mientras observaban la enorme luna en aquella noche. Un bello espectáculo que les resultaba extremadamente amargo a ambos Uzumaki. Tal y como les caía en pesar sus crímenes y pecados del pasado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora, Naruto? — le preguntó Nagato, repentinamente — Ya sabes. Kaguya te amenazó con no volver a cometer delitos, o te encerraría de por vida.

— Ni me lo recuerdes — masculló Naruto.

El rubio sabía que no podía volver a simplemente continuar "trabajando" como un mercenario. Ahora que la alianza de la Naciones de Terra se había fortalecido, habían creado una especie de "policía militar" altamente entrenada en antiterrorismo, en combate no convencional, guerra de guerrillas, entre otros. Naruto, al ser uno de los más peligrosos mercenarios de Terra, estaba en la lista negra de los criminales más peligrosos, valga la redundancia. En pocas palabras, no tardarían en identificarle de inmediato, y en ponerle bajo arresto. Kaguya en persona se encargaría de él. De éso estaba seguro.

— Supongo que tendré que terminar de cenicienta para alguien — resopló el rubio.

— ¿Y qué hay de Karin? — preguntó ahora el pelirrojo.

Karin... _**Su**_ Karin-chan...

— ¿Qué hay de ella? — siseó el rubio, pese a que su tristeza era notoria — Ella y yo hemos tomado rumbos distintos. Ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

— Éso me imaginaba — contestó Nagato — Sin embargo, no me imaginé que tú te rendirías tan fácilmente, Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué caso tiene estar detrás de ella? — cuestionó el rubio — Si la sigo acosando con mi presencia, únicamente haré que me odie, más de lo que de por sí ya me odia.

Nagato se rió levemente. Lo suficientemente audible como par hacer enojar al ojizafiro.

— No me puedo creer que realmente seas tan tonto como para que no te des cuenta de que en realidad ella no te odia — afirmó el ojisangre, logrando sorprender al rubio — Aquel es el único método defensivo que usan la mayor parte de las mujeres, cuando se sienten dolidas por el comportamiento de las personas que más aman.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de éso? — le preguntó un tanto hostil Naruto — No la conoces de primera mano, como yo.

Nagato le dio otra calada a su puro, y lo soltó progresivamente.

— No es necesario que lo haga — ratificó el otro Uzumaki — Su mirada le delata completamente. Tú eres el único que no se da cuenta de nada. Su hostilidad es una simple muralla de cristal que usa como método de protección hacia ti. No obstante, si fueses más atento, te percatarías de que sus ojos le traicionan, al mirarte con afecto.

Naruto entrecerró su mirada. Era cierto que Karin actuaba demasiado hostil para con él. Sin embargo, pronto Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, cuando recordó el cómo Karin correspondió el beso que él le dio, mientras estaba enclaustrado en aquella carpa del campamento establecido por Spira, en el Continente Olvidado. Incluso, Naruto rememoró el momento en que Karin Uzumaki lo miró con sus increíbles rubíes llenos de amor. Una mirada que hacía casi seis años que no veía en la bella ex-ladronzuela. Y atando cabos, Naruto entonces llegó a la conclusión de que Karin realmente aún seguía guardando fuertes sentimientos hacia su persona. No podría ser de otro modo.

— Naruto — le llamó de nuevo Nagato.

Ésta vez, el Uzumaki rubio volvió sus ojos a los granates del actual monarca de su pueblo.

— No todo está perdido con Karin. No necesito conocerla de primera mano, como para saber de que se reserva sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti — aseguró el pelirrojo — Aún tienes la oportunidad de reconstruir los lazos que solías tener con ella. Aún tienes la oportunidad de volver a tenerla a tu lado.

Naruto iba a hablar de nuevo, más que nada para cuestionar el decreto de Nagato, pero éste le interrumpió.

— Solamente hay una condición para ello, Naruto — dijo el ojisangre — Tienes que renunciar a tu actual forma de ser. Tienes que rechazar lo que te ha corrompido, y tienes que dejar atrás tu forma de vida.

Naruto sonrió ladinamente.

— ¿No tu mismo sabes que Kaguya me amenazó con cadena perpetua? — se burló el rubio — No puedo volver a ser un cazarrecompensas.

Nagato fumó de su cigarro, y bebió del whisky.

— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Naruto — espetó Nagato, aunque lo hacía más de modo provocativo — Una cosa es que no puedas hacerlo, y otra el que no vayas a hacerlo a la luz del día — agregó — La otra, es que no es lo mismo a que no debas hacerlo, a que quieras hacerlo.

Naruto se quedó sin habla unos segundos. Ahora, realmente comenzaba a ver el punto al que Nagato intentaba llegar. Seguramente, Karin quería que él fuera una mejor persona. Karin tal vez era una sanguinaria y sádica, cuando llegaban a agredirla, pero ella jamás tomó vidas inocentes para ultrajarles de sus posesiones. De éso estaba seguro Naruto. Karin no era una vil y despiadada asesina. Karin era simplemente una chica que intentaba sobrevivir en un duro mundo gobernado por la plutocracia. Un mundo regido por los ricos.

— Amas el dinero, Naruto. Yo lo sé. Todo mundo y su madre lo sabe — afirmó Nagato — También amas a Karin Uzumaki — añadió — Pero no puedes amar a ambos. ¿Me entiendes?

Naruto ya sabía a qué se refería el otro Uzumaki. Su amor por Karin y su amor por el dinero no eran mutuamente compatibles. Karin no robó millones; ella había robado para alimentarse, y para subsistir. Karin no mataba a gente porque alguien le hubiese pagado millones para hacerlo; Karin mataba porque lo hacía en su defensa personal. Karin no era una ambiciosa que deseaba rodearse de riquezas, y de los hombres más apuestos y sensuales del mundo; Karin era una simple chica que tuvo el infortunio de nacer en la clase baja. No había punto de comparación.

Nagato tenía razón. Su amor no podía ser compartido por el amor al dinero, o por el amor a su amada Karin-chan.

De repente, el pelirrojo se levantó del suelo, y dejó al lado de Naruto el resto de sus cigarrillos, junto con otra botella de whisky.

— Lo vas a necesitar — dijo el pelirrojo.

Nagato se encaminó lejos de la zona, aunque se detuvo a unos metros del rubio.

— Piénsalo, Uzumaki. Dinero, o tu amada. Ésta puede ser tu última oportunidad — finalizó el pelirrojo, para finalmente desaparecer del sitio.

Naruto se quedó un par de horas en su sitio. Cada cigarro le hacía reflexionar. Cada calada era como un golpe a su sentido común, y a su razón. Cada trago de whisky era como un lavado de sus malos pensamientos. Cada segundo marcaba un nuevo ideal. Realmente amaba a la pelirroja, así como ella lo amaba a él. Sin embargo, ambos eran igual de orgullosos, igual de cabezas duras, e igual de frágiles, sentimentalmente hablando.

Sin embargo, Naruto también tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de seguir con su vida llena de lujos y las mujeres más bellas del planeta. De hecho, para ser sinceros, Naruto ha tenido mujeres incluso más bellas en aspecto físico, en comparación de Karin Uzumaki. Podía seguir aún regodeándose de riquezas, bellezas, poder, y alcohol. Bien podría pretender que nada importaba, excepto su codicia y ambición.

Sí... Aquello sonaba bien...

.

* * *

.

La nueva mañana llegó. Kaguya no pudo dormir toda la noche. En realidad, no le preocupaba mucho ello. Después de todo, como una hada, podía pasar el resto de su vida sin dormir. Como hada, únicamente lo hacían como un "lujo", mas no por necesidad. Lo que realmente le fastidió a Kaguya era que se la pasó toda la maldita noche firmando documentos, bajo la tenue luz de las candelas que ya estaban completamente derretidas en su candelabro. Sabrá Dios cuántas tazas de café, y copas de vino, llegó a beber. Quizá las suficientes como para provocarse cirrosis. Cualquier humano habría muerto.

De pronto, Kaguya se dio cuenta de la hora que es, gracias a su reloj de arena. La ninfa se levantó pesadamente de su asiento, y se estiró un poco. Ya le dolía el perfecto trasero de burbuja que tenía, por estar sentada sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo. Kaguya recordó que ya pronto sería la hora en que se reencontraría con algunos de los jerarcas de los mayores reinos de Terra, salvo que ésta vez sería una junta más privada. Una donde se tratarían asuntos bilaterales entre los Cuatro Grandes Continentes Elementales, y también sería el día en que Sakura daría su respuesta oficial a Nagato Uzumaki.

Kaguya aún no estaba muy convencida de que su hija se casara con el actual gobernante del Remolino. Se supone que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, así como éste de su hija; no obstante, no juzgaría a Sakura si es que decidía formalizar su compromiso con Nagato. Después de todo, el príncipe de los Uchiha ni se había dignado en aparecer.

Kaguya se dirigió a su habitación, y se cambió velozmente de sus vestimentas. Una vez arreglada, Kaguya descendió al vestíbulo principal, en espera de que Sakura bajara en algún momento. Curiosamente, la ninfa de cerezos jamás descendió, a pesar de que Kaguya estuvo sentada en un elegante sofá, por más de media hora.

" _Ésta niña... Seguramente aún sigue dormida..."_ se dijo la albina, en sus pensamientos.

Aunque realmente no podía criticar a Sakura por hacerlo. Aquel día iba a ser muy duro para la princesa de Iridia.

Una de los tantos sirvientes de Kaguya estaba llevando unos trastes al comedor del palacio. La albina se levantó prontamente, y abordó a su sirviente.

— Buenos días, Crystal — le llamó Kaguya.

La mucama volvió su mirada a su reina, e hizo una reverencia, con una sonrisa.

— Buen día, mi Lady — le contestó la sirviente — ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?

— Sí, de hecho — enunció amablemente la peliblanca — ¿Sabes algo de mi hija?

La sirvienta negó.

— Al parecer, Lady Sakura no ha salido de su habitación — replicó respetuosamente la chica — ¿Desea que vaya a buscarle?

Kaguya suspiró, con algo de reproche, y negó.

— No. Descuida. Yo lo haré — afirmó Kaguya — Te agradecería mucho si mejor preparas el festín para los invitados.

La mucama asintió.

— Por supuesto, mi Lady. El bufete estará listo para dentro de un par de horas — ratificó la sirviente.

— Gracias, Crystal.

Tras agradecer a su trabajadora, Kaguya se encaminó velozmente hacia la enorme habitación de su única hija. En su rostro, estaba pintada la molestia, aunque no es que estuviese enfurecida, sino que no se imaginaba la falta de responsabilidad de su hija. Aquel día era importante para ambas. Sakura lo sabía. Al menos debería tener algo de respeto por los invitados que tendrían dentro del palacio.

Kaguya llegó finalmente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, y tocó un par de veces. Nada se escuchó desde el interior. Kaguya tocó unas cuantas veces más, un poco más fuerte; sin embargo, otra vez se escuchó silencio. Molesta, Kaguya tocó aún más fuerte, esperando escuchar una respuesta de su hija.

— Sakura — le llamó firmemente Kaguya a la ninfa — Ya es hora de que te prepares. Tenemos invitados el día de hoy.

Silencio. Kaguya ya se empezaba a irritar.

— Sakura. Más te vale que te despiertes, y que abras ésta puerta — dijo Kaguya, mientras alzaba la voz, y golpeaba la puerta con la palma de su mano.

Silencio.

— Sakura. Si no abres ésta puerta, voy a entrar a la fuerza, y te voy a levantar de la oreja — le amenazó la albina — Sabes que soy capaz de hacer éso, y más.

Silencio.

Finalmente, Kaguya llegó al límite de su paciencia, por lo que soltó un bufido.

— Muy bien, mocosa. Tú lo pediste.

Kaguya tomó el pomo de la puerta, y lo giró violentamente, esperando hallar resistencia en él. Curiosamente, el picaporte cedió inmediatamente, como si intencionalmente Sakura hubiese dejado la puerta de ése modo, con el fin de que alguien eventualmente la abriera. Kaguya pasó por alto ése detalle, e ingresó a la habitación de un par de pasos. Ahora sí que la ninfa ojiesmeralda tendría una buena reprimenda de parte de ella.

— Sakura. ¡¿Por qué diablos no abrías la pue-

Kaguya se quedó con la palabra en la boca, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación. Hubiese pensado que la princesa hada se hallaba en su baño personal, si no fuese por el hecho de que la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, y que había una carta a la mitad de la misma. Kaguya se aproximó velozmente a la cama de Sakura, y tomó aquella carta extendida. Tal parecía que había sido dejada de ése modo, pues la tinta aún estaba fresca. De hecho, parecía que recién había sido escrita aquella carta, tan sólo apenas hace unas seis horas, como máximo. Lo que más impresionó a Kaguya, era que aquella carta estaba escrita en el lenguaje extinto de Iridia, el cual se enseñaba a las hadas, más que nada con fines ceremoniales. Aquello le indicaba a Kaguya que, quien haya escrito ésa carta, no querían que nadie más que ella se enterara.

Kaguya extendió la carta, y comenzó a leer.

" _ **Madre:**_

 _ **Sé que eventualmente terminarás leyendo ésta carta**_ _"_

Con éso, Kaguya confirmó que Sakura fue quien escribió la carta. La letra estaba ligeramente distorsionada, de modo de que nadie, más allá de Kaguya, se diera cuenta de que la princesa de Iridia fue quien la escribió.

" _ **Para cuando estés leyendo ésta carta, yo ya estaré bastante lejos de aquí**_ _"_

Kaguya abrió los ojos como platos. No se podía creer lo que leía. Estuvo a punto de arrojar la carta, y ordenar un equipo de búsqueda para que localicen a su hija; no obstante, algo le dijo que debía continuar leyendo aquella carta. Kaguya optó por obedecer a ése sexto sentido.

" _ **Para cuando leas ésta carta, yo ya no estaré en Wintersun. Estaré al lado de mi querido Sasuke-kun**_ _"_

Kaguya se calmó un poco, al saber que su hija no se había aventurado a la nada sola, sino que alcanzaría al Uchiha, aunque de cualquier manera su preocupación no era menor. Kaguya continuó leyendo.

" _ **En un principio, Sasuke-kun estaba reticente de llevarme con él. De hecho, se negaba a llevarme con él. Más que nada, porque me decía que yo no me merecía vivir como una vagabunda. Sin embargo, al final, Sasuke-kun permitió que yo le acompañara, a donde quiera que él fuera**_ _"_

Kaguya ya se imaginaba dicho escenario. Sin embargo, no por ello, le había sorprendido menos.

" _ **Sé que muchos me juzgarán de imprudente. También sé que causaré, eventualmente, problemas diplomáticos. Sé que quizá esté condenando a Wintersun, a Nubrum, y al Continente del Fuego entero a conflictos políticos entre el Continente del Viento y el nuestro. Sin embargo, no puedo aceptar casarme sin amor.**_ _"_

" _ **No puedo renunciar al hombre que amé desde niña. Al cual amo con toda mi alma. Al cual siempre voy a amar, por el resto de mi vida. Al hombre con el cual me casé, en el Templo del Dragón Divino. Simplemente no puedo. Sasuke-kun es mi vida. El aire que respiro. El soporte con el cual camino. Sasuke-kun es mi amigo. Mi amante. Mi esposo espiritual. Mi todo. Simplemente no puedo renunciar a él. Sería como renunciar a mi propia vida. Necesito a Sasuke-kun para vivir. Tanto como él me necesita a su lado.**_ _"_

" _ **¿Estoy cometiendo una estupidez? Quizá. Pero ésto es lo que mi corazón, mi alma, y mi espíritu me dictan. Para mi no vale nada tenerlo todo, si no tengo a Sasuke-kun en mi vida. Para mí no vale de nada ser la madre de monarcas, si el padre de mis hijos no es Sasuke-kun. Para mí no vale despertar llena de lujos, si el hombre que despierta a mi lado no es Sasuke-kun. Para mí no vale nada ser una reina de Terra, si no soy la reina de Sasuke-kun, y si Sasuke-kun no es mi rey**_ _"_

" _ **Perdóname por mi imprudencia, mamá. Perdóname por mi egotismo. Perdóname por amar más a Sasuke-kun, que a nuestro pueblo. Perdóname por amar más el amor que Sasuke-kun y compartimos, que la relación diplomática entre el Viento y el Fuego. Perdóname por haberme entregado en cuerpo y alma a mi Dulce Príncipe. A mi querido y amado Sasuke-kun. Desde el momento en que le entregué mi virginidad, y mi corazón, Sasuke-kun es el dueño de mi ser, al igual que yo soy dueña de su corazón y su cuerpo. Perdóname por todo los problemas que voy a causar, por ser tan necia e irracional. Perdóname por amar a Sasuke-kun, más que cualquier otra cosa**_ "

" _ **Tan sólo quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, mamá. Amo a Iridia, amo a la gente de Wintersun. Amo a Terra. Pero, como la vil egotista e individualista que soy, amo más a Sasuke-kun, por encima de todo. Te suplico, me perdones algún día. Y que todos me perdonen**_ _"_

" _ **Con amor: Sakura Senju/Haruno; futura Sakura Uchiha**_ _"_

Kaguya terminó de leer la carta, y la dejó sobre la cama, mientras miraba al horizonte. Kaguya se encaminó lentamente hacia el palco de los aposentos de su hija, y observó el bello panorama del espeso bosque que rodeaba a su reino, y aquel hermoso amanecer rojo. Kaguya soltó una lágrima traicionera, pero se la secó de inmediato, y sonrió radiantemente, como nunca en su vida antes lo había hecho.

" _ **Perdóname por todo los problemas que voy a causar, por ser tan necia e irracional...**_ _"_

— Vaya que sí vas a causas problemas, niña tonta — susurró alegre la princesa de la Luna — Vaya que vas a causar tensiones diplomáticas...

Kaguya suspiró, y se acomodó su cabello, ahora apenas hasta la cintura. La reina de Wintersun se encaminó hacia su vestíbulo, con una destellante sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

— ... Pero así deben ser las cosas... — añadió en un susurro la peliblanca.

Kaguya tomó el picaporte de la puerta, y le dio una última vista al horizonte.

— Sé feliz, Sakura. Sé feliz con el Uchiha. Cásate con Sasuke-kun. Embarázate de él. Sé que terminarás embarazada de Sasuke. A más tardar una semana — enunció Kaguya, con una leve risa — Conviértete en la madre de gruñones, orgullosos, arrogantes, cretinos, y hermosos bebés Uchiha. Conviértete en la nueva matriarca del Clan Uchiha. Tal y como Mikoto-chan y yo lo planeamos, desde un principio...

Con ésas últimas palabras, Kaguya finalmente cerró la puerta. La Senju mayor soltó un suspiro. Le esperaba un día muy complicado, y todo por los caprichos de su pequeña. No obstante, Kaguya mantenía su enorme y alegre sonrisa.

La felicidad de su bebé valía cualquier conflicto que tuviese que enfrentar.

.

.

 **...**

 **Originalmente, planeaba hacer más extenso el conflicto sentimental de Sasuke y Sakura. Sin embargo, la realidad es que detesto tanto drama. Más cuando involucran al SasuSaku. Me deprime mucho cuando leo fics donde separan a Sasuke y a Sakura. Los amo demasiado a los dos juntos. Me volvería una bisexual por ellos LOL.**

 **En cambio, habrá un poco de drama entre Karin y Naruto. Aunque tampoco lo extenderé demasiado. Odio el drama romántico, tanto como odio cuando hacen fics SasuSaku de infidelidad. O cuando ponen a Sakura a acostarse con cuanto tipo se les ocurra. O cuando ponen a Sakura con cualquier otro que no sea Sasuke. No lo soporto. Me da una hemorragia cerebral de tan sólo ver a otro hombre al lado de Sakura. Sin excepción alguna. Me dan ganas de destruir mi computadora, y de destruir todo lo que me encuentre a mi paso.**

 **Tal vez sea doble moral e hipocresía, pero así soy yo :P Sakura es de Sasuke-kun.** ** _Y PUNTO FINAL_** **. LOL...**

 **... Es en serio** ( **-_-** #)

 **En fin. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, linduras ;)**


	47. Cita con un Paladín

**Capítulo XLVII:** Cita con un Paladín.

Shizune se hallaba dándose los últimos retoques a su maquillaje, éso antes de que volviera a usar desmaquillante para eliminar, por centésima vez, todo su trabajo. No quedaba convencida cuando se observaba en el espejo. Sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo ha pasado maquillándose para **_ése_** día. Cómo odiaba ése día. Tanto así que se había pasando toda la mañana y tarde arreglándose. Tan sólo tardó como tres horas en por fin poder encontrar un largo vestido color turquesa, y tardó otro par de horas en hallar algunos tacones a la altura de la vestimenta. Una hora más en encontrar el perfume adecuado, y actualmente había pasado cerca de tres horas intentando maquillarse perfectamente.

Rayos. Cómo odiaba ése día. Tanto así que hacía hasta lo imposible por quedar perfecta y hermosa, todo para que aquel galante caballero quedara deslumbrado por su belleza, y para que cayera rendido a sus pies... ¿Cierto?

¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Shizune sacudió la cabeza sonrojada. Ella no quería que el apuesto rey de Medel quedara fascinado con su belleza. ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella se arreglaba perfectamente porque iban a tener una cena en un restaurante **_muy_** elegante. Ella no podía ir como una simple plebeya. Se trataba del restaurante más fino, elegante, y caro de todo Terra, y también de todo el planeta. Se requería reservación especial para aquel restaurante, y no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de cenar en aquel lugar. Solamente alguien muy rico e influyente podía hacerlo. De hecho, apenas y habían mesas en aquel restaurante. Se limitaba bastante el acceso a la gente. Había músicos, obras teatrales, un ambiente de glamour... Simplemente era un paraíso en Terra. La matriarca de Iridia no se podía creer que realmente fuese a tener una cita en tan prestigioso restaurante.

Shizune se volvió a quitar aquella sombra en sus ojos. Cómo odiaba tener que salir a una cita en un maravilloso lugar, con un increíblemente apuesto peliplata. Un hombre increíblemente apuesto, musculoso, galante, con aire de misterio, seductor...

¡Demonios! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ella había sido "obligada" a hacerlo! ¡Ella no quería tener una cita con aquel apuesto rey de Medel! ¡Claro que no!

Shizune, mientras hacía otro intento por maquillarse perfectamente, rememoró cómo es que terminó en aquella situación.

.

* * *

.

 **Hace dos meses...**

 _Shizune se encontraba acomodando unos documentos dentro de aquella carpa médica que irguieron en el aún destruido Medel. Kakashi y los demás ya habían empezado la reconstrucción de la ciudad, mientras que las hadas hacían lo posible por apoyar a los constructores con alimentos, cuidados médicos, control sanitario, tratamiento de las enfermedades y padecimientos que pudiesen llegar a tener, hasta en el cuidado de los menores de edad. La coordinación había sido todo un éxito. Shizune demostraba porqué era digna de ser llamada una matriarca._

 _La hada de cabellos azabache archivó unos documentos en relación a ciertos brotes de influenza que brotaron en el Continente Olvidado, así como los registros médicos de las enfermedades comunes de Spira. De hecho, Spira rara vez tenían brotes de enfermedades delicadas. Por lo regular, se trataban de resfriados comunes o enfermedades cardiorrespiratorias en adultos mayores. Al ver los documentos médicos de Medel y Wu, los dos reinos más importantes de Spira, Shizune se dio cuenta de que contaban con un robusto y sólido servicio médico. Algo verdaderamente sorprendente para un continente relativamente pequeño._

 _Hacía ya más de que el Sol se había ocultado. Actualmente, Medel estaba en oscuridad absoluta, salvo por las lámparas de aceite que fueron colocadas provisionalmente. Tal vez Spira podía estar enteramente devastado por los destrozos que causó principalmente Sasuke, más que Kaguya y su ejército. No obstante, gracias a aquellas bellas lámparas, y algunas luciérnagas que viajaban por los aires, el espectáculo en Medel era simplemente increíble. Parecía como algo sacado de una increíble novela romántica._

 _Shizune misma siempre buscaba la preservación del medio ambiente. Sabía que los humanos necesitaban de carnes, contrario a los principios veganistas de muchos liberales, pero ella siempre buscaba la preservación del ecosistema, de la flora, la fauna, y del medio ambiente en general. Shizune, de hecho, siempre buscaba métodos de potabilización del agua. Desafortunadamente, se requería de un presupuesto un tanto elevado, y tecnología que aún no estaba a su alcance. Quizá no tendrían ése tipo de tecnología, sino hasta dentro de al menos unos quinientos años más. No había los suficientes avances científicos necesarios para ello, aún si Shizune y todas las hadas se unían para ello, junto con los mejores científicos de la especie Sapiens._

 _Shizune guardó unas últimos contenedores de vidrio de las vacunas que preparó, en caso de que se diera una alarma de brote viral. Aquello fue un avance tecnológico que Shizune realizó en persona. Muchos de aquellos cristales se extraían de las minas, y eran desperdiciados como pseudo navajas. A la pelinegra se le ocurrió que podrían fundirse, y "forjarse" de forma cilíndrica. El resultado era que logró obtener una especie de tubo de vidrio, no muy largo, donde al final le haría una perforación, y le añadiría una filosa y puntiaguda aguja, cubierta en la parte superior de ésta por una carena de metal. Con ello, Shizune logró crear un método de portar antivirus y antibióticos eficaz e higiénicamente, para poder administrarlos en caso de emergencia. Posteriormente les llamó jeringas._

 _Shizune se levantó de su asiento, y se estiró un poco. Hacía ya algunas horas que había permanecido sentada, y las piernas se le habían dormido, pero la pasión de Shizune era la medicina. Siempre buscaba hacer avances científicos en el campo de la medicina. Dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a ello. No había día en que no estuviese leyendo libros de medicina, y que no estuviese haciendo experimentos científicos. Por supuesto, últimamente se había visto frenada por ello, dado que el apoyo a los pobladores de Spira requería mayor atención, pero aquello no la limitaba de seguir analizando muestras de sangre, y de las distintas especies de virus que llegaba a atrapar._

 _La pelinegra salió al exterior de la carpa médica que habían instalado en el campamento, y se percató de que ya nadie más estaba despierto. Apenas y habían un grupo de soldados custodiando los alrededores del campamento. Shizune decidió salir a dar un paseo nocturno, como toda una digna hada nocturna. Suponía que debía haber algún atractivo cerca del lugar, pues la reforestación de la zona quedó a manos de un equipo de hadas de naturaleza. Además, la bella luna de la noche iluminaba tenuemente el aún en reconstrucción bosque de Medel. Shizune recordó que había un lago cerca de la zona, por lo que se encaminó parsimoniosamente hacia éste. Tal vez incluso se refrescaría un poco, puesto que Medel era un tanto caluroso, al estar cerca del ecuador de Terra._

 _La hada de cabellos oscuros caminó hacia el fondo del bosque, y se adentró hacia una pequeña cascada de agua, no muy agresiva. Una bella laguna cristalina se asomó a lo lejos, por lo que Shizune sonrió complacida. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba apunto de rodear un enorme árbol, Shizune vio que alguien se hallaba en aquel sitio. Concretamente, se trataba del rey de Medel, Sir Kakashi Hatake, pero aquello no fue lo que impresionó a Shizune._

 _Lo que impresionó a la hada es que el rey de Medel se encontraba con el torso completamente desnudo, y aparentemente sin aquella mascada que le cubre su rostro, y lo que más le impresionó a Shizune, fue el ver la musculosa espalda de Kakashi. Era ancha, fornida, y tenía algunas cicatrices, seguramente de peleas anteriores. Shizune sintió que se le secaba la garganta, al ver a semejante dios semi-desnudo. Especialmente, Shizune se sentía acalorada al ver aquellos increíbles brazos que tenía el Hatake. Quizá no serían comparables a los de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque lo cierto es que casi nadie en el mundo podría compararse a la colosal musculatura de Sasuke; no obstante, Kakashi tenía unos brazos largos, fuertes, muy bien marcados, y con manos grandes e imponentes. La mente de Shizune se imaginó que sería increíble que aquel par de brazos le abrazaran su cuerpo._

 _Kakashi se quedó parado frente a aquella laguna, y se quitó por completo los pantalones, quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Shizune abrió los ojos aún más, cuando Kakashi reveló todo su musculoso cuerpo desnudo. La hada sentía una cascada en su vagina, además de un cosquilleo, por lo que tenía unas ganas tremendas de meter la mano dentro de sus bragas, y de acariciarse la vulva y el clítoris, y cuando vio un poco el perfil del pene de Kakashi, sintió cómo se excitaba terriblemente. Además de todo, Shizune se mordió el labio, y percibió cómo los pezones se le endurecían._

 _El subconsciente de la pelinegra le jugó una mala pasada, y le hizo a Shizune imaginarse cómo sería tener aquel pene en su boca, mientras crecía progresivamente de tamaño, el cómo sería tenerlo entre su mano, masturbándolo y apretándolo suavemente, el cómo sería tenerlo dentro de su vagina, y el sentir aquel espeso semen eyacular dentro de su útero. Casi tenía la certeza de que ella llegaría al orgasmo de tan sólo imaginarse el hacerlo con aquel apuesto peliplata. Aquellos pensamientos tan obscenos jamás los tendría por propia cuenta la hada de cabellos negros, pero ésta vez le estaba traicionando su mente._

 _Sin darse cuenta,y de manera inconsciente, Shizune ya se estaba acariciando su vagina, por encima de las bragas blancas de encaje que llevaba puestas. Ella no era propiamente una depravada. Ella era una auténtica dama. Desgraciadamente, aún las damas eran propensas a los estímulos sexuales. Shizune no estaba hecha de piedra, como para ser totalmente inmune a los deseos carnales. Hasta los animales tenía ésa clase de estímulos sexuales, cuánto más aún las formas de vida inteligente como las hadas._

 _Kakashi se sumergió unos segundos, y salió del agua como una deidad. El peliplata se recargó en algunas rocas, y se sacudió el cabello. Era más que obvio que Kakashi no buscaba posar como una hada, irónicamente, sino que el Hatake únicamente se estaba dando una ducha nocturna, y aquello fue confirmado por el hecho de que Kakashi salió prontamente del agua, y se retiró el exceso de humedad de su corta y espesa cabellera platinada. Y cuando se retiró las manos del rostro, Shizune se quedó pasmada de lo que vio._

 _El rostro de Kakashi era el de un auténtico hombre maduro, pero no por ello dejaba de ser sumamente apuesto. Especialmente, aquella cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo le hacía ver tan sexy y varonil, junto con aquella barba espesa y completa de color negro en toda su mandíbula. Shizune prestó especial atención al rostro de Kakashi, más que a su cuerpo desnudo. Se le hacía impresionante lo apuesto que era el rey de Medel. Ya se imaginaba a un hombre hecho y derecho, con la esencia del típico macho alfa; no obstante, aún así, no por ello el impacto de ver el verdadero rostro de Kakashi fue menor. La barba de Kakashi lo hacía ver mayor de lo que realmente era, pues apenas Kakashi estaba en sus tardíos treinta. Sin embargo, lejos de quitarle atractivo se lo aumentaba. Verdaderamente lucía como un Caballero Paladín._

 _Shizune se quedó viendo aquel "espectáculo" que le regalaba Kakashi. Shizune se humedeció aún más al ver ahora el velludo cuerpo de Kakashi. Parecía casi un oso de tan velludo que estaba, especialmente el pene de Kakashi se veía tan grande, a pesar de estar en su estado "dormido". Shizune ni se quería imaginar el cómo sería totalmente erecto. Quizá mediría más de veinte centímetros, haciendo cálculos totalmente arbitrarios. Lo que más le fascinó a Shizune fue el ver el pecho velludo de Kakashi. Cada uno de los músculos de su torso, como sus increíbles pectorales y sus abdominales, estaban cubiertos con una densa capa de vello. De hecho, todo su cuerpo lo estaba, y aquello le fascinaba aún más a Shizune._

 _Shizune se relamió los labios. Desgraciadamente, para ella, durante su trance en aquel cuerpo magnífico, Shizune pisó una rama reseca, por lo que resonó audiblemente en aquella área. Kakashi de inmediato se alertó, y tomó la Claymore que había dejado al lado de sus prendas, para después desenfundarla agresivamente._

— _Quien quiera que seas... ¡Muéstrate! — demandó el Hatake, con una voz de trueno._

 _Shizune prefirió no ser tan osada y salir, no porque tuviese miedo de que Kakashi la fuese a atacar, pues estaba un noventa y nueve punto nueve progresivo por ciento segura de que, en cuanto viera que se trataba de ella, Kakashi no la agrediría. De éso estaba segura. Sin embargo, no quería que se percatara de que lo estuvo espiando mientras se bañaba. Sería un escenario extremadamente embarazoso. La hada prefirió quedarse callada, en absoluto silencio, además de que se pegó al tronco del árbol, mientras desactivaba su aura, más que nada porque sabía que alguien más podría llegar a detectarla._

 _Shizune usó su GeoMancia, y se percató de que Kakashi se dirigía silenciosamente hasta la posición donde ella se hallaba, por lo que Shizune también caminó lejos de ahí, y con absoluto sigilo. La hada se alejó un par de metros de la laguna, y rastreó a Kakashi con su aura. Desgraciadamente, recordó que había ordenado a un equipo de hechiceros el crear un disturbio ElectroMagnético en la zona, sólo en caso de que intentaran ser localizados por algún otro pueblo enemigo de hadas. Por tanto, las habilidades de GeoMancia de Shizune estaba extremadamente limitadas._

 _Al ver que sus habilidades mágicas no funcionaban, Shizune se vio forzada a usar su visión. La hada se asomó discreta y lentamente a través del tronco de otro árbol donde se ocultaba de la visión del Hatake. Shizune aumentó su Espectro Audible, así como la sensibilidad a los decibelios de sus oídos, y trató de rastrear a Kakashi. Aparentemente, no escuchó sonido alguno, salvo el de las Frecuencias ElectroMagnéticas de aquel hechizo creado por los hechiceros. La hada se recargó totalmente contra el tronco del enorme árbol que la resguardaba, se colocó su palma derecha sobre su agitado corazón, y soltó un inaudible suspiro._

 _Sin embargo, apenas y se estaba relajando, Shizune sintió una filosa hoja contra su cuello, y abrió los ojos impresionada. Su corazón se volvió a agitar, en temor de que aquella filosa espada fuese a rebanarle el cuello como una cuchilla contra jamón. Shizune cerró los ojos, esperando a que aquella enorme espada le cortara la cabeza, y que acabara con su vida, no creyéndose de que Kakashi realmente le quitaría la vida. No obstante, aquello nunca pasó._

— _¡¿Lady Shizune?! — exclamó impresionado Kakashi._

 _Inmediatamente, el peliplata retiró la pesada y afilada Claymore del cuello de la hada, mientras que ésta abrió los ojos nerviosa. Kakashi aún no portaba su máscara, y estaba desnudo de su cintura para arriba. Shizune se percató de ello pronto, y se sonrojó fuertemente. La hada se sentía un tanto incómoda en sus piernas. Era una suerte que fuera de noche, porque Shizune tenía completamente empapadas las bragas, y sus fluidos vaginales recorrían sus piernas._

— _¿Pero qué está haciendo en ésta zona? ¿Y a tan altas horas de la noche? — preguntó el monarca, una vez que bajó completamente la espada que portaba._

 _Shizune empezó a temblar algo nerviosa. ¿Ahora, qué iba a decir? ¿Que estaba espiándolo mientras tomaba una ducha nocturna? ¿Que se había quedado fascinada con ver aquel cuerpo de gladiador? ¿Que se había masturbado, inconscientemente, al verlo completamente desnudo? No. Claro que no. Aquello no solamente sería un pretexto de lo más estúpido, sino que quedaría ella como una pervertida que le gusta mirar hombres desnudos. Aquello era algo más propio de Ino Yamanaka, no de una dama como ella._

— _Eh... Pues yo... Estaba dando un recorrido por la zona, sólo para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden — se excusó lo mejor que pudo la pelinegra._

 _Kakashi entrecerró un poco su mirada._

— _¿Por qué se desapareció de repente, entonces? Debió salir cuando lo pedí — rebatió el peliplata._

" _Diablos" se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra._

— _Pues... Verá... Yo no... — titubeó incoherentemente Shizune._

 _Kakashi se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado nerviosa. No sabía si creerle a aquella bella hada o no, pero después descartó por completo toda clase de averiguación. No era algo tan relevante, después de todo. Kakashi guardó su espada en el estuche que tenía en su cintura, y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía su mascada que siempre le protegía, por lo que se alarmó de inmediato. Seguramente con la alerta del "intruso", quien resultó ser aquella bella hada, al Hatake se le olvidó colocarse su mascada. El rey de Medel volvió sus oscuros orbes a Shizune, la cual aún estaba sonrojada y pasmada con la imponente presencia del galante Paladín._

 _Kakashi maldijo para sus adentros. Ahora, Shizune ya sabía cómo era su verdadero rostro, cuando se supone nadie debía saber cómo era él realmente. Su más grande secreto había sido revelado... Aunque quizá estaba siendo algo dramático. Aún así, a Kakashi le gustaba guardar su identidad en anonimato, y ahora la pelinegra conocía su rostro de primera mano._

— _Lady Shizune — le llamó oscuramente el peliplata._

 _La morena salió de su trance, y dirigió sus orbes a las obsidianas del rey._

— _¿Será que acaso intentaba revelar mi verdadera identidad? — cuestionó Kakashi._

 _Shizune no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿De qué estaba hablando aquel apuesto, e irresistible, monarca de Spira?_

— _No entiendo a qué se refiere, Sir Kakashi — murmulló en respuesta la morena._

 _Kakashi guardó silencio por unos segundos. Segundos que para Shizune fueron sumamente inquisidores. Definitivamente algo andaba mal._

— _Muchos han intentado revelar mi verdadera apariencia, mi Lady — aseguró Kakashi — No me sorprendería saber que tal vez le interesaría divulgar mi más grande secreto._

 _Shizune ahora enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué motivo haría éso? ¿Qué acaso nadie antes le ha visto el rostro? Éso es enteramente ilógico y absurdo. En algún momento, alguien debió haber visto el rostro del galante Paladín. No había modo de que absolutamente nadie le hubiese visto su verdadera apariencia._

— _¿Huh? No. Para nada. De cualquier manera, no entiendo el porqué alguien se obsesionaría con ello — contestó suavemente la morena, sin dar crédito a tan ridícula historia que proliferaba en torno a la identidad de Kakashi._

— _Nunca nadie antes ha visto mi rostro — ratificó Kakashi — Nadie puede realmente verlo. Si mi verdadera apariencia es revelada, se podría generar una catástrofe en éste Universo. Se crearía una Paradoja EspacioTemporal, y colapsaría el Tiempo/Espacio — sentenció el moreno — ¿Lo entiende, mi Lady? Ha condenado al Universo entero a la muerte._

 _Shizune abrió los ojos como platos. No podía estar hablando en serio aquel peliplata, aunque si en el mundo existían numerosos seres, como las hadas, orcos, elfos, entre otros... No sonaba tan descabellada aquella idea._

— _Ahora que sabe mi verdadera identidad, el Cosmos Entero está en peligro — amenazó Kakashi — La única manera de prevenirlo todo, es que no se conozca mi real apariencia._

 _Shizune tragó saliva. No se imaginaba que las cosas serían de aquel modo. La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza varias veces._

— _De-Descuide, Sir Kakashi. Su secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Se lo prometo — le garantizó con pavor la pelinegra._

 _Kakashi no respondió. El rey de Medel tomó a Shizune de los hombros, y clavó su mirada en aquellos ónix tan bellos de la hada._

— _No es suficiente. Ahora que sabe mi verdadero secreto, no puedo dejarle ir así tan fácilmente — siseó el Paladín — Lo único que puede salvar al mundo de la destrucción, es que sacrifique su vida. Es lo único que puede garantizar que se salve el Universo._

 _Shizune se quedó paralizada por la sentencia de Kakashi. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, y el sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Realmente la había fastidiado. Había condenado al Universo a su destrucción, pero si su muerte traería paz al mundo, entonces ofrendaría su vida, con tal de que el Cosmos estuviese a salvo._

 _De pronto, Kakashi soltó una fuerte carcajada, la cual sorprendió a Shizune. ¿Acaso se burlaba de su tragedia?_

— _¡Nah! ¡Es sólo una broma, Lady Shizune! — expresó divertido el rey de Medel, mientras continuaba atacándose de risa — ¡No existe tal cosa como éso!_

 _Shizune suspiró notoriamente aliviada, mientras se zafaba diligentemente del agarre de Kakashi._

— _¡Por Dios! ¡No haga ésas bromas, Sir Kakashi! — le recriminó la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba su bella mirada — ¡Realmente me asusté!_

 _Kakashi progresivamente fue desapareciendo su risa, aunque seguía sonriendo divertido._

— _Oh. Vamos, Lady Shizune. Tenga un poco de sentido del humor — dijo el peliplata — ¡Debió haber visto su rostro!_

 _La hada gruñó. De tener más confianza con aquel peliplata, ya le hubiese metido un buen jalón de cabellos, o hasta un buen coscorrón._

— _¡No es gracioso! ¡En serio pensé que la había fastidiado! — bramó Shizune, no pudiendo evitar sentirse molesta por la mofa de aquel apuesto rey._

— _Está bien, lo siento — se disculpó Kakashi, aunque aún reía un poco — Solamente quería jugarle una broma._

 _Shizune soltó un monosílabo, y se cruzó de brazos, además de que fulminó al Hatake con su mirada._

— _¡Pues vaya broma de mal gusto! — siseó la morena._

 _Kakashi se calmó finalmente, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la hada. Como por arte de magia, el enojo de la ojiobsidiana desapareció._

— _En serio, lo lamento. Solo quería jugarle una broma — se disculpó de nuevo el peliplata — Pero sí le agradecería que no le contara a nadie sobre mi apariencia. Me gusta conservarla en secreto — agregó._

 _Shizune suspiró levemente, y sonrió con amabilidad. La pelinegra asintió._

— _Descuide, Sir Kakashi. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Se lo prometo — garantizó la matriarca de Iridia._

 _Kakashi sonrió ahora galante, y se acercó aún más a la pelinegra. Cuando Shizune vio aquel gesto tan seductor del Hatake, se quedó completamente pasmada, y con la boca seca. Su corazón comenzó a martillear intensamente en su pecho, al grado de que juraba que se le iba a salir de su caja torácica. El rey de Medel acarició el cabello de la hada, al igual que su mejilla izquierda, mientras sonreía satisfecho del efecto que producía en ella._

— _Sin embargo, me temo que realmente no puedo dejarla ir tan fácilmente — enunció sensual Kakashi, y con la voz ronca._

 _Y ahora sí que Shizune se quedó sin palabras. Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, por aquella aura tan seductora del peliplata. ¿A qué exactamente se refería Kakashi, con que no la podía dejar ir "_ _ **tan fácilmente**_ _"? ¿Acaso será que él...?_

 _Uh... Oh..._

— _¿D-De qué habla, Kakashi-sama? — titubeó nerviosa la morena._

 _Kakashi se acercó sensual a Shizune, y pegó su rostro_ _ **demasiado**_ _cerca del de la bella hada. El apuesto y musculoso rey de Medel enredó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la hermosa hada matriarca, y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Shizune no podía reaccionar debidamente. Su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes de separarse del abrazo del apuesto peliplata, más que nada porque su subconsciente lo deseaba tanto._

— _Pues... Verás... Nadie puede ver mi rostro, así como sin nada, y sin recibir un castigo, ¿Sabes? — añadió Kakashi, con la voz ronca de deseo._

 _¿Un castigo? ¿Qué clase de castigo?_

— _Sir Kakashi... ¿A que se re-_

 _Shizune fue interrumpida, cuando Kakashi finalmente selló sus labios sobre los de ella. Shizune abrió los ojos como platos, cuando sintió los semi-ásperos labios del rey de Medel contra su boca. No se podía creer que realmente aquel dios griego la estaba besando. No se podía creer que aquel increíblemente apuesto hombre estuviese dándole un beso. Aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. De hecho, seguramente ella estaba soñando. No cabía duda de ello._

 _Sueño o no, Shizune cerró los ojos, y abrazó al peliplata por el cuello, con sus delicados y frágiles brazos. La pelinegra correspondió aquel pasional, profundo, y húmedo beso. La hermosa hada apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo a aquel apuesto Paladín. Se notaba que Kakashi era todo un experto en hacer sentir bien a una mujer. Sus besos tenían un efecto embriagador sobre la hada. Sus grandes manos parecían fuego ardiente, pero no abrasivo. Su lengua, que ahora batallaba con la de Shizune, volvía loca a la hermosa hada matriarca. El calor del cuerpo de Kakashi se adhería a la nívea e increíblemente suave piel de Shizune, como si fuese una segunda capa._

 _Shizune simplemente no podía tener suficiente de Kakashi. Quería todo de él, y más. La morena enterró sus dedos en la espesa melena plateada de Kakashi, y lo apretó contra él. Jamás en su vida se había sentido de ése modo. En parte por que ella no era una mujer promiscua, dado que apenas y llegó a tener un par de novios en su vida, y jamás había tenido algo más allá de simples besos y abrazos. La otra era porque ella era una verdadera dama de Iridia. Una matriarca como ella debía dar el ejemplo al resto de las hadas, pero justo ahora un apuesto caballero la estaba llevando al cielo, con besos y caricias. Shizune se sentía como en las nubes, cada que Kakashi movía sus labios sobre los de ella._

 _Con increíble esfuerzo, Kakashi se separó de Shizune, abriendo los ojos junto con ella. La hada de cabellos negros se sintió como si la hubiesen sacado del Firmamento de golpe. El beso le pareció que duró una millonésima de segundo. Shizune quería seguir saboreando aquellos labios de Kakashi que la fascinaron, pero el rey se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. Kakashi observó el hermoso rostro de Shizune sonrojado, los labios hinchados de la hada, por tantos besos que él le dio, y aquel par de obsidianas que tenía por ojos, cargadas de deseo y... ¿Amor?_

— _Como te lo he dicho, Shizune. Tengo que darte tu castigo — musitó seductor el Hatake._

 _Kakashi desenredó sus brazos del cuerpo de Shizune, y se apartó un poco de ella. La pelinegra entonces reaccionó, y abrió los ojos como platos. La hada se tocó los labios, y se abochornó profundamente. A continuación, dirigió sus ojos a los de Kakashi, quien aún sonreía sensual. No obstante, Shizune se sintió, de cierto modo, ultrajada, por lo que abofeteó a Kakashi de inmediato. El rey, en cambio, recibió aquella cachetada en su rostro, mientras seguía manteniendo su gesto sensual._

— _¡Eres un aprovechado! — le gritó la pelinegra — ¡Solamente querías divertirte conmigo! — bramó, muy enojada._

 _El peliplata la atrapó en un abrazo, e impidió que ésta lo atacara de nuevo. Shizune bregó contra el abrazo del rey de Medel, pero, para desgracia de la hada, Kakashi era demasiado fuerte para ella. No obstante, Kakashi realmente no buscaba lastimarla. Únicamente la inmovilizaba._

— _No es verdad, Shizune. No es como tú piensas — aseguró el rey de Medel — Realmente me gustas, Shizune. Realmente pienso que eres muy hermosa — afirmó — De ninguna manera pretendo jugar contigo. Te lo aseguro._

 _Shizune se sonrojó por los cumplidos de Kakashi, pero también desvió el rostro, con una mueca de molestia. Debido a la manera en que la había besado, Shizune estaba caso un cien por ciento segura de que aquel apuesto Caballero Paladín era un verdadero mujeriego, y aquello era lo que más le molestaba a ella._

— _No sé si creerte — masculló la morena — Seguramente crees que yo soy una mujerzuela, como todas con las que te has de ver acostado._

 _Kakashi sonrió aún más sensual de lo que ya lo hacía. El peliplata besó suavemente los labios de Shizune, quien inconscientemente le devolvió el beso. Un beso corto, pero embelesante para la hada._

— _Para nada — rebatió suavemente el Hatake — Es cierto que soy un condenado mujeriego de primera, y que he tenido sexo con tantas mujeres que podría formar un ejército con ellas._

 _Shizune bufó irritada. El comentario de Kakashi realmente estaba jugando con su paciencia, y no ayudaba en nada. Se supone, de hecho, que a ella no le tendría que importar lo que aquel dios griego hiciera con su vida. Desgraciadamente, a Shizune le importaba. Y_ _ **mucho**_ _._

— _No obstante — continuó Kakashi — Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso por otra dama que no seas tú, Shizune. Te lo juro._

 _Aquello realmente le llegó al alma a la pelinegra. Shizune volvió su mirada tímida y sonrojada al Hatake, mientras que éste mantenía su galante sonrisa. ¿Será que acaso Kakashi decía la verdad?_

 _¡Por favor! ¡Seguramente le decía lo mismo a cuanta zorra se llevaba a la cama!_

— _Hmp. Sí, claro — masculló Shizune, demasiado enfadada — Estoy segura de que éso se lo dices a cada mujer con la que te terminas acostando._

 _Kakashi se sentía satisfecho de ver la reacción de Shizune. Podía percibir los celos en el tono de voz de la pelinegra. Desde hace tiempo, sospechaba que la bella hada matriarca se sentía cohibida en su presencia, y había notado el sonrojo en los pómulos del precioso rostro de Shizune. Aquello incrementaba notablemente su ego masculino, al igual que elevaba su libido de macho alfa. De hecho, desde hace tiempo buscaba el poder cortejar debidamente a Shizune, pero todos los eventos por los que pasaba Terra se lo impedían. Lo extraño de todo es que Kakashi bien podría habérsela llevado a la cama cuando quisiera, pero sentía que sería tan pedestre si lo hacía con aquella bella hada._

 _Kakashi sabía lo que le pasaba. No era el típico mocoso adolescente que se embobaba con alguna chica. El rey de Medel ya era un hombre maduro, puesto que había tenido toda clase de mujeres en su vida; sin embargo, no se había sentido así por ninguna. No desde que_ _ **ella**_ _murió. La única mujer que, en ése momento, llegó a ocupar su corazón. Desde hace casi veinte años, Kakashi jamás se interesó por alguna otra mujer, no al menos sentimentalmente hablando. Para Kakashi, las mujeres eran simples cuerpos bellos con los cuales desahogaba sus deseos sexuales. Para el peliplata, las mujeres eran bienes intercambiables. Las veía como un par de senos, y una vagina donde meter su pene. Fuera de ello, no valían nada para él; sin embargo, ahora sabía lo que le sucedía con la hada azabache._

 _Se estaba enamorando de Shizune._

 _Hacía cuánto tiempo que no tenía ése mismo sentimiento el Hatake. Desde que la única mujer que amó en su vida falleció, claro está. De ello, hace prácticamente veinte años que pasaron. La única mujer que amo falleció en la Gran Guerra, junto con su mejor amigo._

— _Éso no es verdad — repeló Kakashi, aunque con voz calmada — Admito que he estado con muchas mujeres en mi vida; sin embargo, jamás me he sentido tan atraído a una, como lo hago contigo. Te prometo que es así._

 _Shizune se sonrojó aún más, y ocultó su mirada del peliplata al ladear el rostro. Shizune aún recordaba lo del "castigo" que Kakashi le sentenció. La pelinegra colocó sus pequeñas manos en el fuerte pecho velludo del rey de Medel, y le empujó suavemente._

— _Yo no soy de ésa clase de mujeres que se acuestan con cualquier hombre — musitó nerviosa la pelinegra._

 _Kakashi ya sabía de éso. Después de todo, el primer síntoma de aquella clase de mujeres era el absoluto nerviosismo, como por el que pasaba Shizune._

— _Nunca dije que lo fueras, Shizune — contestó roncamente el peliplata._

— _¿Qué quieres de mí, entonces? — preguntó Shizune, un tanto adamante._

 _Kakashi volvió a besar los labios de la hada, y pegó su frente con la de ella._

— _Quiero que te enamores de mí. Tal y como yo lo hago — dijo el rey._

 _Shizune abrió los ojos de nuevo. Definitivamente tenía que estar soñando._

— _Esto... Yo... — musitó sonrojada la morena._

 _Kakashi de nuevo la besó. Si seguía Kakashi con aquellos besos, Shizune se entregaría a él ahí mismo._

— _Tranquila. Yo sé que todo ésto no debe ser así de repentino. No somos un par de mocosos jugando a la manita sudada — pronunció divertido el Hatake — Yo sé que debo cortejarte debidamente. Así es el mundo de los adultos._

 _Al fin, Kakashi se separó de la morena. Shizune se sintió vacía cuando el peliplata se apartó de ella. Su piel quería seguir sintiendo el calor de la de él._

— _Por éso tendrás una cena conmigo, cuando todo ésto termine — afirmó Kakashi._

 _Shizune se sonrojó, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza._

— _¿Una cena? ¿Y cuándo me has pedido mi opinión? — cuestionó la morena._

 _La realidad es que a su subconsciente le encantaba la idea. Kakashi se encogió de hombros._

— _No necesito hacerlo. Ése es el castigo que te toca cumplir, por descubrir mi verdadera identidad — se excusó indiferente el peliplata._

— _¡Éso es jugar sucio! — vociferó la hada, desafiando al apuesto rey de Medel._

 _Kakashi sonrió, y se volvió a encoger de hombros._

— _Yo le llamo oportunismo — se defendió Kakashi._

 _La hada gruñó, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestarle al peliplata, éste le abrazó por la cintura, y fundió sus labios con los de ella, callando toda clase de argumento en la pelinegra._

— Y _a planearé una cena romántica para ambos, querida mía — susurró seductor el pelinegro, una vez que rompieron el beso._

 _Kakashi se separó de ella, y se colocó la mascada en su rostro. En seguida, Kakashi caminó de regreso al campamento que había sido establecido a las afueras de la aún en construcción Medel._

— _Será mejor que volvamos al campamento — enunció Kakashi, mientras aún caminaba — Mañana nos espera un día pesado._

 _Kakashi al fin desapareció de la visión de la morena. Shizune, mientras tanto, se quedó de pie en su sitio. No se podía creer lo que le había sucedido. Si las cosas hubieran avanzado, seguramente ella ya estaría gimiendo el nombre de Kakashi como loca. La hada se llevó sus dedos a los labios, donde aún tenía el sabor picante de Kakashi. Sus labios parecían que estaban ardiendo, debido al calor de los de Kakashi. Su corazón no dejaba de latir inmensamente, y sus bragas estaban completamente empapadas. Se sentía como una torpe adolescente que había recibido su primer beso. Realmente se había comportado como una niña, a pesar de apenas pasar de los treinta años._

 _Por un segundo, Shizune sonrió como una adolescente enamorada; sin embargo, pronto descompuso su sonrisa, y sacudió vehementemente la cabeza. Aquel condenado Hatake era un aprovechado, y ella lo odiaba por éso..._

 _... ¿Cierto...?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Shizune resopló por centésima vez. Su maquillaje era un completo desastre, por lo menos para ella. La realidad era que siempre quedaba hermosa, pero ella pensaba que no era suficiente. Shizune quería quedar tan radiante y hermosa, para que Kakashi se diera cuenta de que... ¡No! ¡Se trataba de una cena en un restaurante formal! ¡Era éso! ¡Ella no quería dejar embobado al apuesto peliplata! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no quería que a Kakashi le dieran ganas de besarla, hasta que se le resecaran los labios! ¡Ella no quería que aquella noche Kakashi le hiciera el amor! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella estaba siendo obligada a ésa cita! ¡Y se arreglaba por cortesía a los demás presentes en aquel restaurante! ¡Kakashi no tenía nada que ver en éso!

Shizune vio el reloj mecánico en su tocador, y abrió los ojos alarmada. Ya casi era hora para que tuviera que verse con Kakashi, en su cita. Sonrojada, la hada se vio en el espejo, y decidió que se dejaría el maquillaje que se colocó hace unos minutos. A su opinión, parecía un completo desastre, a pesar de que en realidad se veía muy hermosa. Dejando éso de lado, Shizune se encaminó a la salida del inn que había alquilado, y pronto salió al exterior.

La bella ciudad de Wintersun estaba tan activa como siempre. El clima de aquel día era muy bueno. Tal parecía que hasta Terra había trabajado en conjunto con Kakashi para favorecer a Shizune con una gran cita. El Sol apenas se estaba poniendo, y el cielo estaba teñido de un bello rojo atardecer. Aunado con el increíble panorama de la ciudad de Wintersun, parecía como si la hada se hallara en una especie de Firmamento.

De pronto, un carruaje se detuvo a unos metros de Shizune, lo cual extrañó a ésta última. De aquel mismo carruaje, bajó Kakashi. Shizune se quedó impresionada de la apariencia de Kakashi. No relucía sus ropas reales como tal, sino que parecía más un caballero de alto rango. No obstante, no por ello dejaba de ser increíblemente guapo, y a la hada se le resecó la garganta de verlo tan apuesto y galante como siempre. El Hatake llegó ante la hada matriarca, e hizo una reverencia propia de un caballero de su estirpe.

— Mi Lady. Me siento honrado de que haya aceptado cenar conmigo — enunció Kakashi, como todo un hombre de clase.

Shizune se molestó por ello. No porque la tratara con respeto, sino porque estaba siendo demasiado formal con ella. Es decir, ¡Diablos! ¡Hasta hace unas semanas tuvieron un momento demasiado íntimo para dos conocidos como ellos! Y ahora, Kakashi se comportaba como el monarca que era. Shizune no lo soportaba. Quería que Kakashi le abrazara de la cintura, y que la besara pasionalmente. Su subconsciente lo quería, al menos. La verdad es que Shizune se hacía demasiado del rogar.

— Muchas gracias, Sir Kakashi — contestó Shizune, haciendo un Curtsy con su largo vestido de noche — También me siento alagada de ello, mi Lord.

El peliplata levantó su mirada hacia la morena, cuando escuchó tanto formalismo de su parte. Cuando el Paladín vio la mirada de reproche silencioso en la hada sonrió orgulloso, aún bajo su mascada. Kakashi se acercó a Shizune, y le tomó de la mano. El rey de Medel besó el dorsal de la mano derecha de Shizune, y se aproximó a la hada. La piel de la morena reaccionó de inmediato, demandando el querer sentir el abrazo del apuesto peliplata.

— ¿Procedemos, entonces? Tenemos reservaciones para Rachel de Saint — dijo el monarca.

Shizune se quedó impactada de escuchar el nombre del restaurante donde cenaría con Kakashi. Aquel restaurante era para la élite de la élite. No cualquiera podía simplemente pretender el cenar en aquel increíblemente lujoso restaurante. Por más dinero que tuvieras, tenías que tener cierta jerarquía, y ser conocido de algún monarca, para poder siquiera ingresar. Cada platillo seguramente costaba una fortuna, la suficiente como para poder alimentar a una familia entera por unos cuántos meses.

— ¿En serio hiciste una reservación para aquel lujoso restaurante? — preguntó Shizune por lo bajo, no queriendo aparentar ser una igualada que tuteaba a un monarca.

Kakashi amplió su sonrisa, y asintió.

— Por supuesto. Todo sea por conquistar a la mujer más hermosa y elegante que he conocido en mi vida — replicó el peliplata, también por lo bajo.

De inmediato, ambos se dirigieron al lujoso carruaje que Kakashi trajo consigo. El peliplata ayudó a subir a la hada, y le ordenó a su sirviente a que avance. Tan pronto ambos estaban dentro del carruaje, ya sentados, y con aquella fina cortina cubriéndoles del exterior, Kakashi se aproximó a la hada, y se bajó la mascada que le cubría. Shizune fue "acorralada" por Kakashi, y el peliplata le abrazó por la cintura. Shizune estaba demasiado nerviosa con todo ello, pero jamás hizo ni aún el más mínimo esfuerzo para separar a Kakashi. Su cuerpo se negaba a responder sus órdenes, más que nada porque ella, en su subconsciente, quería tener así de cerca al monarca.

Kakashi besó los labios de la hada, mientras que ésta respondió al beso un tanto tímida. No tenían una relación oficial, así como tampoco estaba comprometida con el peliplata. Entonces, ¿Por qué la besaba tan así de repente? ¿Por qué se tomaba tan íntimas confianzas para con ella? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué ella no hacía nada para detenerle? Pese a que Shizune le ordenaba a su cerebro, su cuerpo no la obedecía. Por el contrario, su cuerpo hacía un acto de rebeldía, y devolvía las caricias y besos que Kakashi le daba, y no era que a Shizune le desagradara propiamente que el Hatake la besara y acariciara. Lo que realmente le preocupaba a la hada era que Kakashi la usara como una simple prostituta, y que únicamente quisiera sexo de ella. No es que el peliplata haya dado muestra alguna de que sólo se quisiera aprovechar de ella. De ser aquel el caso, no la habría llevado a cenar a un increíblemente lujoso restaurante, pero siempre estaba la incertidumbre de que aquello únicamente fuese un juego para el rey de Medel.

La hada sintió la mano de Kakashi en una de sus piernas, y la apartó de inmediato.

— Espera... Detente, Kakashi — exigió la morena, en un susurro, mientras separaba al Hatake.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el rey de Medel.

— ¿Por qué haces ésto? — preguntó la hada, quien ladeó su rostro — Yo no soy de ésas mujeres que permiten que cualquiera las manosee.

Kakashi lo entendió a la primera, por lo que se apartó enseguida.

— Entiendo — murmulló el peliplata, el cual se cubrió con su mascada.

El resto del trayecto fue un increíblemente incómodo silencio. Quizá a Shizune le molestó más el hecho de que Kakashi ahora se estaba portando demasiado respetuoso para con ella, pues apenas y cruzaron algunas palabras durante el camino. Kakashi jamás se demostró tajante, ni ofensivo. Todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, aquella actitud tan exageradamente respetuosa estaba volviendo loca a Shizune. Sus labios demandaban los del peliplata. Su cintura exigía los musculosos brazos del rey de Medel. Su piel protestaba por la carencia del calor de la de Kakashi. Todo su ser exigía tener cerca al peliplata.

Al fin, llegaron al restaurante donde finalmente cenarían. Kakashi fue el primero en bajar de su carruaje, y después ayudó a Shizune a descender del mismo. Apenas el peliplata tenía contacto con su piel, Shizune sentía una corriente cálida y eléctrica circularle por todo el cuerpo. La hada se moría por abrazarlo, por besarlo, y por que aquel apuesto peliplata le hiciera el amor...

¡No! ¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez ésos pensamientos!

Shizune sacudió la cabeza, mientras Kakashi la veía con un ojo enarcado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — inquirió el peliplata.

— No es nada, Sir Kakashi — contestó la hada — Simplemente me deslumbré un poco.

Vaya excusa más patética, pensó Kakashi; sin embargo, el peliplata prefirió no hacer sentir incómoda a la hada. Hasta hace apenas unos minutos, Kakashi estaba besando y acariciando de más a la bella mujer que tenía al frente. Regularmente, a Kakashi no le importaba si las mujeres con las que se acostaba se sentían incómodas, puesto que él se las cogía en cualquier parte donde se hallara. Varias mujeres ya habían pasado por su carruaje, de hecho; no obstante, Shizune era diferente. De hecho, si no fuera ella, no habría llevado a su amante a cenar, ni la habría tratado como a una dama. De haber sido otra mujer, Kakashi se la estaría cogiendo ahora mismo.

— Como sea — eludió el peliplata — Después de usted, mi Lady — reverenció, con absoluta gallardía.

Y de nuevo, aquella caballerosidad que estaba volviendo loca a Shizune. No obstante, la pelinegra prefirió no crear tanto drama de algo tan insustancial y banal. Algo insustancial y banal que la estaba desesperando, claro está.

— Gracias — musitó la hada.

Ambos se encaminaron al interior de aquel increíblemente elegante restaurante. Shizune se sintió un poco intimidada por el ambiente de aquel sitio. Por donde quiera que se viera, a pesar de haber pocas mesas, había toda clase de personas de alta jerarquía política. Shizune incluso reconoció a algunos de los reyes, emperadores, duques y demás jerarcas de Terra en aquel lugar. El ambiente simplemente era asombroso. Había un suave aroma a aromatizante. Las ventanas tenían cortinas de telas extremadamente caras. Las mesas estaban hechas de caoba con cristal cortado en la parte superior. Los asientos parecían sacados de un palacio, o del trono real. Algunos músicos ambientaban el sitio con música suave y relajante, pero no ruidosa. Incluso un pianista acompañaba al resto con un Jazz suave. En pocas palabras, aquel restaurante era como un mini-cielo en Terra.

Shizune no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña emocionada. No cabía duda de que realmente Kakashi se había lucido. Por más que la hubiese "obligado" a salir con ella, sin duda Shizune sabía que no se arrepentiría.

— Wow... — musitó anonadada la hada.

— Me imaginé que te encantaría — aludió Kakashi, colocándose al lado de la matriarca de Iridia — Vamos. Nos espera nuestra mesa.

Shizune asintió, y caminó al lado del peliplata, enredando su brazo derecho con el fuerte izquierdo del rey. La hada se sentía maravillada de poder siquiera estar en tan prestigioso lugar. El restaurante era enorme, y estaba adornado como si se tratase de un castillo. Ambos se detuvieron frente a un elegantemente vestido recepcionista, quien hizo una reverencia ante Kakashi.

— Sir Kakashi. Es un gusto poder verle de nuevo — habló el recepcionista.

— El gusto es mío, Albert — respondió Kakashi.

El recepcionista observó a Shizune, quien se sonrojó un poco por la acción. En realidad, el recepcionista no trataba de cortejarla, ni nada por el estilo, pero Shizune no pudo evitar cohibirse un poco. Kakashi frunció levemente el ceño, imaginándose que aquel recepcionista había captado la atención de la bella hada.

— Es un placer para éste humilde caballero el poder atender a ésta bella dama — expresó amablemente el recepcionista, y con una sonrisa.

— Esto... Muchas gracias — contestó la chica, con algo de nerviosismo.

— En fin. Permítanme guiarles a su mesa — dijo el recepcionista.

Tanto Kakashi como Shizune asintieron.

Bajo la guianza de aquel hombre, la hada y el rey de Medel llegaron hasta una la planta alta de aquel restaurante. Si antes Shizune estaba maravillada, por el glamour de aquel restaurante, ahora se quedó completamente sin habla. En la parte más alta de aquel establecimiento se encontraba un salón relativamente grande, donde ella suponía que cenarían. Aquel salón estaba rodeado por una bella arquitectura de cristal cortado, dejando ver las estrellas del cielo. En el medio de aquel salón, y en el techo, se hallaba un impresionante candelabro de rodio, el cual tenía velas encendidas. Lo extraño de aquellas velas era que irradiaban una tonalidad azulada, en vez de la típica tonalidad amarilla. Shizune se preguntó qué clase de sustancia era la que quemaban aquellas velas.

En el medio de aquel salón, una mesa para parejas estaba bellamente adornada. Era similar al del resto de las mesas de la planta baja. La única diferencia era que aquel mantel que cubría a la mesa era de tonalidad rojo vino. En el medio de aquella mesa también había un par de velas. A Shizune se le hizo extremadamente romántico aquel detalle que tenía Kakashi con ella, y precisamente por ello es que le agradaba menos la idea. No quería terminar tontamente enamorada de aquel hombre, no porque no le agradara la idea. Kakashi era un mujeriego, después de todo. Seguramente se olvidaría de ella al día siguiente, y éso era lo que más le angustiaba a Shizune.

Kakashi y Shizune tomaron asiento. El recepcionista se retiró con una reverencia, y mandó a llamar al mesero en particular de ellos, o mejor dicho mesera. Shizune frunció el ceño, cuando vio cómo una bella chica, de unos veinte años de edad, se adentró al cubículo donde cenaban, y le sonrió a Kakashi, demasiado coqueta para gusto de la pelinegra. Shizune tenía ganas de levantarse de su asiento, y agarrarla de aquel horrible greñero, como ella calificaba el lacio y perfectamente peinado cabello de la mesera, y también sentía deseos de agarrarla a bofetadas.

— ¡Kakashi-sama! ¡Qué gusto el volver a verlo! — exclamó como niña emocionada aquella mesera.

Kakashi también le sonrió. Entretanto, Shizune se enfureció aún más.

" _Hmp. Seguramente es una de las tantas mujerzuelas que se llevó a la cama"_ dijo la hada, en sus pensamientos.

Shizune abrió los ojos como platos. La hada sacudió su cabeza, tratando de dejar atrás el hecho de que se sentía celosa.

— Muchas gracias, Denisse — replicó Kakashi.

La mesera volvió su mirada hacia Shizune, quien se mantuvo lo más calmada y amable posible.

— Oh. Veo que trajo una cita, Sir Kakashi — enunció la chica, aunque sonaba como un reproche.

Kakashi no captó la indirecta, pero Shizune sí que lo hizo. La hada tensó su mirada, aunque lo hizo del modo menos perceptible posible.

— En efecto. Ella es una amiga mía — aludió el peliplata.

— Entiendo — pronunció secamente la mesera — Es un honor, mi Lady — refirió la chica, con una leve inclinación.

Sin embargo, el tono de voz de la chica, junto con el rostro de falsa alegría, le hacía ver a Shizune que no estaba agradada _**en lo absoluto**_ _._

— El honor es mío — contestó Shizune, con el mismo ademán que la chica.

Ambas se miraron unos segundos, con una sonrisa. Kakashi no se dio cuenta de nada, y si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que ambas chicas se fulminaban con la mirada. Si las miradas matasen, Shizune y la mesera ya serían enemigos públicos.

— Y, ¿A quién tengo el honor de servir ésta noche? — cuestionó la mesera.

Shizune sonrió. Su mente obró una buena idea.

— Su nombre es-

— Shizune Nikaido — interrumpió la hada al peliplata — Perdón por mi atrevimiento — se excusó — Pero, ¿Crees que podríamos cenar cuanto antes, Kakashi? Tengo un poco de hambre — ronroneó la morena.

Acto seguido, y para la sorpresa de Kakashi y la mesera, Shizune tomó la mano derecha del rey con su pequeña mano izquierda, para entonces acariciarla como lo haría una mujer con su amado. La mesera sintió cómo la sangre le hervía, cada que aquella hada masajeaba amorosamente la mano del peliplata. Kakashi, en cambio, estaba más que feliz de ver aquel lado tan coqueto, atrevido, seductor, y sensual de la hermosa hada de narcisos. No cabe duda que le encantaba aquella Shizune tan coqueta. Si tan sólo se mostrara de ése modo en la intimidad... Kakashi sería el hombre más feliz de Terra.

— Por supuesto — secundó Kakashi — ¿Podrías atendernos de una vez, Denisse? — le pidió a la mesera, con amabilidad.

— En seguida, Kakashi-kun — contestó melosa la mesera.

Shizune se sintió aún mas irritada de cómo le llamó aquella pelirrubia de ojos dorados.

" _Kakashi-kun..."_ repitió Shizune en su mente, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le había transformado en ácido sulfúrico _"Pedazo de zo..."_

— ¿Sucede algo, Shizune? — preguntó Kakashi, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

La hada se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano del peliplata, así que la retiró de inmediato, como si la mano de Kakashi estuviese al rojo vivo. La hada negó efusivamente.

— ¡No! ¡Para nada! — contestó Shizune inocentemente, aunque su tono de voz delataba nerviosismo.

Kakashi, sin duda, se extrañó del comportamiento tan fluctuante de la hada de narcisos; sin embargo, el peliplata pasó por alto todo ello. De cualquier manera, no era momento para estar divagando en temas tan intransigentes. Estaban en una romántica cena, en el mejor restaurante que existe en Terra, y ambos iban a disfrutar de un tiempo a solas.

.

* * *

.

La cena había sido increíble. Shizune probó algunos de los más finos y exquisitos platillos que había tenido el honor de saborear en toda su vida, además de que había bebido de un vino bastante antiguo, e igual de caro y elegante que toda la comida de aquel magnífico restaurante. Aquel vino, sin embargo, había desinhibido completamente a Shizune. Justo ahora, se encontraba con Kakashi en un increíblemente lujoso inn, donde únicamente se hospedaban los más grandes monarcas de Terra, más que nada porque no cualquiera podía pagar una cantidad tan absurda de dinero para hospedarse.

El caso era que Shizune y Kakashi lo menos que hacían era charlar calmadamente con una taza de café y galletas. La realidad es que Shizune y Kakashi estaban en una situación comprometedora. _**Demasiado comprometedora**_ , de hecho. Shizune y Kakashi apenas estuvieron en la habitación por unos minutos, mientras bebían algunas cuántas copas, repentinamente comenzaron a besarse pasionalmente. Shizune apenas y había tenido un par de novios, por lo que no tenía mucha experiencia en las artes amorosas, y aún así se estaba mostrando como una experta.

Kakashi era otra historia. El peliplata demostraba que era digno de la reputación que le precedía. Kakashi besaba con pasión y seducción a Shizune, quien fácilmente sucumbía a los candentes y húmedos besos del peliplata. Las caricias de Kakashi llevaban a las nubes a la hada, y le disparaban el libido más allá del Firmamento. No cabía duda que el apuesto rey de Medel era todo un dios del sexo, aunque aún Shizune y Kakashi no llegaban hasta ésas alturas. No aún.

Poco a poco, las prendas de vestir de ambos iban cayendo de sus cuerpos. Como una auténtica mujer experimentada, Shizune prácticamente arrancó las vestimentas superiores de Kakashi, dejando expuesto aquel musculoso y velludo torso ante su mirada. A Shizune se le hizo agua la boca, al ver el irresistible cuerpo de Kakashi. Una cosa era el haberlo visto en la laguna, y otra era el verlo frente a ella, y poder tocarlo. Las manos de la hada recorrieron cada pectoral, cada abdominal, y acarició los vellos que cubrían aquel musculoso torso. Entretanto, Kakashi le acariciaba la espalda.

De pronto, Kakashi tomó de los tirantes del largo vestido de Shizune, y los deslizó por los suaves y delicados hombros de la hada. El cerebro de Shizune reaccionó de inmediato ante ello, al verse en paños menores ante Kakashi, por lo que la hada se separó al instante, como si Kakashi fuera una brasa ardiente, y se cubrió con ambas manos. El Hatake se sorprendió de la acción de Shizune, pues hasta hace unos momentos se mostraba sensual y pasional. Justo ahora, Shizune se comportaba como una primeriza de quince años.

— Lo siento — murmulló la morena.

Kakashi se tensó. Su experiencia con mujeres le decía que la bella hada se estaba arrepintiendo de todo, y el ver la vulnerable mirada en la pelinegra le hizo saber todo lo que tenía que saber. Kakashi entonces suspiró.

— No. Está bien. Creo que yo también me propasé — murmulló el peliplata.

Ahora fue el turno de Shizune para tensarse. Kakashi era el que se estaba arrepintiendo, bajo su percepción.

— Será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a donde te hospedas — añadió el Hatake.

Por supuesto. Aquello era lo más sensato y lógico, además de racional y correcto. La realidad es que Shizune no es que no le agradara el imaginarse dormir al lado de Kakashi, y mucho menos le desagradaba que éste la besara, la acariciara, y que pudiese llegar a hacerle el amor. Simplemente, la hada se sentía cohibida con la impresionante aura de masculinidad que emanaba naturalmente Kakashi. Aquella esencia de semental macho alfa le erizaba la piel a la hermosa hada de cabellos azabache, y le empapaba las bragas. Y no porque hubiese tenido un accidente, claro está.

Shizune le tomó del musculoso y velludo brazo a Kakashi, forzándole a éste a volver su mirada a ella. La hada negó.

— No es lo que piensas. Definitivamente no es éso — musitó la pelinegra — Es sólo que yo...

Kakashi se puso aún más rígido. Ya se imaginaba por dónde iba todo aquello.

— ¿Acaso hay otro hombre en tu vida? — preguntó Kakashi, bastante tenso.

Shizune se sonrojó, y abrió los ojos como platos. Kakashi pensó lo peor, aunque para alivio de éste último la hada negó vehementemente.

— Para nada — refutó Shizune.

Sin embargo, bien decían que las mujeres siempre disfrazaban la verdad. Por otro lado, no era como si de buenas a primeras Shizune fuera a decir la verdad, cuando menos de acuerdo a la opinión de Kakashi. Seguramente había un hombre del cual se había enamorado, y con el cual estaba saliendo. Tal vez Shizune tenía un momento de fragilidad, y estaba buscando sentirse amada por otro. Si hubiese sido otra mujer, Kakashi le hubiese importado un carajo, y se hubiese acostado con ella, no importándole si estaba casada con alguien o no. De cualquier manera, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

En éste caso, era totalmente diferente. Se trataba de una bella y elegante dama como Shizune. Una hermosa hada de cabellos obsidiana, y ojos tan oscuros, pero también cálidos. Se trataba de una refinada dama, y no de una vulgar puta a la cual se cogería, sin prestar mayor atención. Se trataba de una mujer de clase, y no de una vil mujerzuela. Bien el podría acostarse con ella, y saciar sus deseos carnales, pero Kakashi era también un hombre de principios. Kakashi era un caballero, después de todo.

— Escucha, Shizune — le pidió Kakashi, tomándole de los hombros — Si no estás segura de ésto, no tienes que sentirte presionada a hacerlo — le aseguró.

Shizune se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Tal parecía que Kakashi no comprendía nada, y era lógico que no lo hiciera, pues ella no estaba siendo completamente abierta con él.

— No es éso — garantizó la pelinegra — Es sólo que... Te tengo que confesar algo...

Kakashi ya sentía que sus músculos estaban hechos de piedra, gracias a la tensión a la que fueron sometidos. Si algo detestaba Kakashi, era que le hablaran de otros hombres, cuando él estaba sumamente excitado. No había nada más que le fastidiara que el tener que hablar de otro estúpido, cuando él tenía un momento de intimidad con alguna mujer. Detestaba aquello. Era como si se estuviese cogiendo al susodicho. Y no es que tuviese algo en contra del homosexualismo, sino que le parecía demasiado molesto el que sus parejas sacaran dichos temas, cuando estaban en el acto sexual.

— No me gustan las historias de otros hombres — masculló el peligris.

Shizune suspiró. Ella no se estaba dando a entender. No juzgaba a Kakashi por no comprenderla. Ella era pésima en situaciones de ése tipo.

— No lo digo por éso — esclareció la hada — La verdad... Es que yo... No tengo mucha experiencia en la intimidad...

Los músculos de Kakashi se relajaron de inmediato. Había pensado lo peor, en parte porque Shizune tampoco se explicaba debidamente. Sin embargo, el que la hada expusiera que no tuviera experiencia en las artes sexuales le llegó realmente al alma. Kakashi entonces comprendió que Shizune no es que se sintiera culpable de sus actos, sino que se sentía bastante nerviosa de tener aquel momento de intimidad con él. Obviamente, Kakashi no se esperó aquello. La realidad era que el Hatake se esperaba a una mujer más experimentada, sobretodo por como actuó hace unos minutos.

El peliplata sonrió.

— Lo entiendo — susurró calmadamente el rey de Medel, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la hermosa hada — Descuida. Si no te sientes segura del todo, podemos simplemente beber algunas copas, y charlar animadamente.

Shizune le miró a los ojos, y negó.

— Como te digo: No es éso — reafirmó la hada — Es sólo que estoy muy nerviosa...

— Lo sé — dijo Kakashi — Pero no quiero presionarte a nada. No tienes por qué hacer ésto. Lo sabes.

Shizune colocó las manos en el pecho de Kakashi, y negó de nuevo.

— Yo realmente quiero estar contigo — aseguró la morena — Pero es que yo... No tengo experiencia en todo ésto — volvió a afirmar, en absoluta redundancia — De hecho... Si soy honesta... No tengo _**nada**_ de experiencia...

Kakashi enarcó las cejas. ¿Nada de experiencia? ¿A qué se refería la hada?

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó curioso el peliplata.

Shizune se mordió el labio nerviosa. No sabía cómo explicárselo al apuesto monarca.

— Pues verás... Ésta es mi primera vez... — musitó la hada, un tanto abochornada.

Aquello incrementó la duda de Kakashi, lejos de despejársela.

— ¿Primera vez? — repitió el Hatake — ¿Te refieres a que es la primera vez que pasas la noche con un hombre desconocido?

Shizune asintió. Kakashi se sintió orgulloso de escuchar aquello, y su ego masculino se elevó al infinito. Sin duda le demostraría a la hada porqué las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies.

— Ya veo — enunció cálidamente Kakashi — Descuida. Nos llevaremos todo con calma — afirmó — Haré que ésta primera vez tuya sea inolvidable. Te prometo que será una experiencia mucho mejor que las anteriores.

" _Mucho mejor que las anteriores..."_ repitió la pelinegra en su mente.

Por lo visto, Kakashi aún no comprendía su punto.

— No quise dar a entender éso — replicó Shizune, cada vez más nerviosa.

Kakashi de nuevo se extrañó. ¿A qué estaba jugando la morena?

— ¿Entonces? — inquirió el peliplata.

— Me refiero a que... Yo no soy una mujer promiscua — explicó la hada.

— Jamás pensé que lo fueras — repeló Kakashi — No porque hayas decidido pasar la noche conmigo te hace una mujerzuela — agregó — Somos seres humanos, y necesitamos desahogarnos de vez en cuando. Es una necesidad fisiológica, y qué mejor que todo quede entre amigos, ¿No es así?

Shizune cada vez se frustraba más de las palabras de Kakashi. Realmente no podía entender nada el Paladín. Suponía que debía ser completamente abierta, o de lo contrario Kakashi jamás captaría el mensaje.

— Lo que quiero decir es que yo...

La hada tomó una inhalación fuerte, y exhaló igual de intenso. Kakashi ahora entrecerraba su mirada, no sabiendo a dónde quería llegar la hada.

— ¿Tú...? — le alentó Kakashi.

Shizune se sonrojó terriblemente. Ahora confesaría algo que juraba se llevaría a la tumba. Algo sumamente vergonzoso para una mujer en sus treinta como ella. Sin embargo, armándose de valor, la pelinegra reveló su más grande secreto...

— Yo soy... Virgen... — declaró la hada, agachando la mirada de aquellas obsidianas de Kakashi.

El peligris se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su rostro mostraba estupefacción. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. De hecho, juraba que en realidad él estaba en una clase de sueño. Era imposible que él hubiese escuchado que la hermosa hada que tenía frente a él era aún una mujer pura, inocente, y casta. Era totalmente ilógico e irracional. Es decir, ¿En qué cabeza cabe que una mujer que está en sus treinta siga siendo virgen? A menos que sea una monja, el cual dudaba era el caso en Shizune, era imposible que la hada siguiera siendo una mujer virgen. No era posible. Quizá el alcohol le estaba haciendo escuchar incoherencias al peliplata. Hoy en día era más probable encontrar el Santo Grial que hallar a una mujer virgen, aún más con el feminismo radical que advocaba a las mujeres a expresarse sexualmente como una auténtica prostituta, o al menos como lo calificaba la sociedad, generalmente.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó incrédulo el Hatake.

La hada se mordió el labio. ¿Qué acaso no había sido explícita? La pelinegra levantó su mirada sonrojada y tímida, para conectarla con el rostro anonadado de Kakashi.

— Soy virgen — volvió a decir la hada.

Kakashi finalmente salió de su asombro, y observó los orbes de la hada.

— Pero... ¿Cómo es éso posible? — cuestionó incrédulo el peliplata — No eres una adolescente.

Shizune no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto ofendida con ello.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué con ello? — espetó la morena.

Sin embargo, al ver el rostro del peliplata, la hada supo que no lo decía para ofenderla. De hecho, Shizune no sabía cómo descifrar la mirada de Kakashi. ¿Acaso estaba decepcionado de escuchar que ella era aún una niña en el área sexual? ¿Será que él se esperaba a una mujer experimentada? Seguramente aquel era el caso. Después de todo, alguien de la reputación de Kakashi demandaría únicamente a auténticas vampiresas en la cama, y no a una tonta mocosa, al menos en el ámbito sexual, como ella. Lo más probable es que Kakashi estuviera frustrado de que su compañera sexual jamás había tenido acto íntimo en su vida. Seguramente Kakashi la veía como una niña, porque Shizune lo era, cuando menos en cuanto se trataban de las artes amatorias.

Shizune se sintió frustrada. Lo menos que quería era que Kakashi tuviera una muy mala impresión de ella. Sin querer, Shizune había echado a perder aquella maravillosa velada. Gracias a que ella era aún una virgen, todo se había ido por la letrina. Vamos, hasta su discípula principal, Ino Yamanaka, con más de diez años de diferencia con ella, tenía más experiencia en el área sexual. La única experiencia que Shizune tenía, con respecto al tema del sexo, era gracias a que leía libros de medicina. En su posición como Clériga, eventualmente estudió cómo es que funcionaba el sistema reproductivo de las distintas especies de Terra, pero de ello a tener experiencia, de primera mano, en el área sexual había mucho trecho. La hada se sentía tan avergonzada de ello. Tal vez debió haber tenido sexo con algunos chicos, y al menos no habría quedado como una tonta adolescente.

Shizune se mordió otra vez el labio, y mostró un rostro de depresión.

— Lo siento — murmulló la morena, con pesadez.

Kakashi reaccionó, y observó a la bella chica.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿De qué? — le preguntó el rey.

— Lamento ser una primeriza — pronunció la pelinegra, soltando un suspiro — Sé que esperabas a una mujer más experimentada en el área sexual — añadió — Seguramente lo eché todo a perder.

Kakashi comprendió lo que la morena trataba de decirle. No cabía duda de que aún era una niña, por lo menos en lo que a la inocencia se refería. El peliplata se acercó a ella, más de lo que de por sí ya estaba, y la abrazó efusivamente, además de que la besó suave y profundamente.

— Descuida — murmulló Kakashi — No es así.

Virgen.

Kakashi no se podía creer aquello. De todas las mujeres que había tenido en su vida, solamente una había sido virgen. En aquel entonces, él también lo era. Aquella chica que alguna vez amó, actualmente fallecida, tenía catorce años, mientras que él tenía quince años. De ello, ya más de veinte años que había pasado. El resto de las mujeres con las que Kakashi se había acostado eran mujeres experimentadas en el área sexual. Incluso cuando él estaba en sus veinte años, Kakashi llegó a tener mujeres en sus tardíos treinta. Después de la muerte de la única mujer que amó, por lo menos hasta ahora, el peliplata se la vivía metiendo mujeres a su cama. Sabrá Dios cuántas mujeres ya se ha de haber cogido, probablemente más de una legión de ellas. Desde una sola, tríos, y hasta orgías enteras. Ya ni se acordaba a quién metió a su cama hace poco más de dos meses, antes de que se solidificara lo suyo con Shizune por supuesto.

Kakashi era un condenado mujeriego de primera, pero también era un hombre de principios. Y aquel buen hombre honorable, y el Caballero Paladín, finalmente salió a flote.

— Shizune — le llamó Kakashi, una vez que se apartó un poco de ella — Creo que sería mejor que dejemos todo aquí.

La morena se petrificó en su sitio. ¿Qué acaso Kakashi la estaba rechazando? Seguramente era así.

— No — suplicó angustiada la morena — Por favor... No...

Kakashi se sorprendió de la reacción de la hada, pues ésta le abrazó, como si la vida se le fuera en ella.

— Yo quiero estar contigo — aseguró con absoluta adamancia, aún teniendo el rostro oculto en el pecho del peliplata.

El rey de Medel le levantó suavemente el mentón, con su mano grande, y la hizo que le observara a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué yo? — preguntó Kakashi, a la vez que le acariciaba la suave piel de la mejilla izquierda.

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué el? Ni ella misma tenía una respuesta concreta para aquel cuestionamiento. Lo único que sabía Shizune, era que su cuerpo le demandaba el estar con Kakashi. Su piel pedía a gritos el sentir el musculoso y velludo cuerpo de Kakashi, y su vagina le dolía de que deseaba sentir el enorme pene de Kakashi, bombeando en su interior, y eyaculando el espeso esperma dentro de su húmeda, pequeña, y apretada vagina. El cuerpo de Shizune se volvía loco cuando estaba tan cerca del de Kakashi, y por ése simple hecho, Kakashi debía ser quien tomara su virginidad.

— No lo sé — confesó la hada — Pero lo que sí sé, es que te deseo como nunca jamás he deseado a alguien. Y deseo que seas tú el primero y único que me haga el amor — agregó, totalmente excitada.

Kakashi sonrió al ver la mirada llena de deseo y lujuria de la hada. Además de todo, se sentía privilegiado de que le haría el amor, por primera vez, a aquella diosa semi-desnuda que tenía ante su mirada. Él sería el primer hombre en la vida de la hermosa hada de narcisos, y Kakashi quería que Shizune se sintiera en el cielo. Por aquella ocasión, Kakashi sacaría a relucir su semental macho alfa interno.

— Te prometo que ésta será una experiencia maravillosa — le ratificó Kakashi, con voz sensual.

Dejando atrás su duda, Shizune y Kakashi se besaron apasionadamente. Kakashi se sorprendió en lo apasionada y candente que Shizune se transformó en un segundo. Hasta hace poco, la hada se mostraba como una inexperta niña, totalmente tímida e insegura, y ahora le devolvía intensamente los besos y caricias que él le proporcionaba. Parecía una batalla por quién podía excitar al otro, y vaya que se defendía bastante bien la hada. No obstante, Kakashi tomó a Shizune de su increíble trasero de burbuja, y la levantó de un movimiento, forzando a la hada a enredar sus increíbles piernas en la espalda de él, y sus brazos en el cuello del peliplata.

Kakashi se la llevó a la increíblemente cómoda cama, y arrojó algo vehemente a la hada en ésta; sin embargo, Shizune no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Estaba tan excitada que solamente quería sacar el animal interior de Kakashi. Quería que aquel peliplata le hiciera el amor de una manera pasional y salvaje, tal y como aparentaba Kakashi con aquella espesa barba, y aquel vello corporal. Un auténtico animal.

El Hatake le arrancó la ropa interior a Shizune, dejándola completamente desnuda ante su mirada. Tan pronto hizo éso, Kakashi se sentó en la cama, y colocó a la hada a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El peliplata no perdió su tiempo. De inmediato, atrapó con sus manos los hermosos pechos de Shizune, y los masajeó con sus manos expertas. La hada soltaba gemidos tan sensuales, y acariciaba la espesa cabellera platinada de Kakashi. El Hatake apretó suavemente los pequeños pezones de Shizune, mientras la escuchaba a ella gemir su nombre tan seductoramente.

Aquello, sin embargo, ya no satisfacía a Kakashi. El peliplata llevó su boca al rosado pezón izquierdo de Shizune, y succionó de él, amamantándose de los hermosos senos de la hada. Shizune se estaba retorciendo de placer, puesto que Kakashi se alimentaba de su seno, mientras que su mano derecha masturbaba su ya empapada vagina, y la otra amasaba su seno derecho. Shizune apenas y tenía noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Kakashi la estaba volviendo loca, y apenas habían comenzado su acto amoroso.

— Ahhh... Dios... Así... Justo así... — gimió completamente excitada la hada, mientras arqueaba su espalda como cuchara.

Kakashi sonrió, entretanto que ahora succionaba el pezón derecho de la pelinegra.

— Ésto es sólo el comienzo, lindura — ronroneó Kakashi, aún amamantándose de los senos de la ninfa.

Kakashi se arrojó de espaldas, y cayó en la cama recostado boca arriba. Hábilmente, Kakashi colocó a la bella hada sobre su rostro, y separó los labios vaginales de la ninfa con sus dos pulgares. El pene de Kakashi se endureció como roca, cuando vio la hermosa vagina rosada de Shizune expuesta. Shizune ya ni le importaba su timidez en el área sexual. Estaba ansiosa de ver qué era lo que planeaba el peliplata, además de que la morena estaba tan mojada que sus fluidos vaginales empapaban la barba de Kakashi.

Kakashi se relamió los labios, al ver aquellos suaves y deliciosos pliegues empapados de los jugos de Shizune. El peliplata atrapó uno de ellos con sus propios labios, y comenzó a chuparlo, succionarlo, estirarlo, y masajearlo entre su propia boca, mientras que sus manos se habían dirigido al respingón trasero de la hada, y lo amasaba constantemente. Shizune ya había perdido todo pudor, y toda cohibición, por lo que se dedicaba a apretar con fuerza los cabellos de Kakashi, mientras que sus lágrimas y saliva caían en la frente de Kakashi.

Kakashi ahora se dedicaba a beber de su vagina. Shizune sentía cómo la lengua del peliplata lamía su uretra, y cómo su boca succionaba aquel pequeño agujerito. Al mismo tiempo, los dos dedos medios de las manos del Hatake se adentraron al pequeño y apretado ano de Shizune, y empezaron a juguetear con aquella mucosa rosada de las paredes rectales de la hada. La ninfa de narcisos apenas y se limitaba a gemir y jadear fuertemente el nombre de Kakashi, del hombre que oficialmente amaba.

Kakashi ahora se dirigió al pequeño clítoris de Shizune, y lo atrapó con su boca. De nuevo, el peliplata lamió, chupó, y succionó aquel pequeño y bonito botoncito carnoso entre los pliegues de la morena, haciendo que la chica se volviera loca de tantos estímulos a sus partes íntimas. Desafortunadamente para la ninfa, aquello fue demasiados estímulos a su cuerpo, dada su carencia de experiencia en el ámbito sexual. La morena gritó el nombre de Kakashi, y sintió cómo los músculos de su vagina se tensaron. Y con un último gemido estruendoso, Shizune finalmente llegó al orgasmo.

Los fluidos vaginales de Shizune salieron como una cascada de su vagina, y empaparon por completo el rostro de Kakashi. El peliplata, sin embargo, bebió y bebió de aquel dulce néctar que emanaba de la empapada vagina de la pelinegra, hasta que la dejó completamente limpia de aquellos jugos. No obstante, la vagina de Shizune aún seguía bastante empapada, y lista para recibir otra tortura de placer. Kakashi levantó a la ninfa de su rostro, y la acomodó en un erótico sesenta y nueve con él, de modo que la hada quedó con el rostro pegado a su entrepierna.

Shizune no necesitó instrucciones u órdenes alguna. La morena rápidamente le arrancó los pantalones a Kakashi, con lo cual reveló aquel enorme y grueso pene del peliplata. Shizune sintió cómo su vagina se empapaba de nuevo, al ver la enorme verga de Kakashi. La pelinegra se mordió fuertemente el labio, y tomó con su mano derecha del pene del peliplata, para después comenzar a masturbarlo. El único inconveniente era que su mano no era lo suficientemente grande como para poder abarcar todo el grueso, venoso, y largo tronco de la verga de Kakashi.

Ansiosa, Shizune se metió a la boca el glande de aquel hermoso pene, de acuerdo a su propia opinión, y devoró aquella enorme verga con hambre. La morena mordía, lamía, chupaba, y succionaba de aquel enorme pene de Kakashi, como si fuese un caramelo, mientras que éste volvía a darle las mismas atenciones a su vagina de succionar y chupar desde los labios vaginales, hasta el clítoris de la hada. Sabrá Dios de dónde diablos Shizune sacó tanta habilidad para mamar una verga, pero vaya que había aprendido muy rápido, porque estaba haciendo gruñir de placer al peliplata. De igual manera, Shizune ahogaba sus gemidos en el pene de Kakashi, puesto que el Hatake le superaba ampliamente en la experiencia sexual. En ésos momentos, Shizune se sentía feliz de que Kakashi fuera tan hábil en la cama.

Y entre lamidas, chupadas, succiones, y masturbaciones a sus sexos, un nuevo e intenso orgasmo se les avecinaba a ambos. La primera en llegar al orgasmo fue Shizune, pues aún su cuerpo recién se acostumbraba a las artes carnales. La hada separó su boca del glande de Kakashi, y gritó atronadoramente el nombre del peliplata. A Kakashi le pareció tan sensual el cómo Shizune se retorció sobre de él, y el cómo su vagina volvía a soltar aquellos cálidos y dulces jugos. Y cuando Kakashi sintió cómo la pelinegra apretó con una mano sus testículos, mientras con la otra masturbaba el enorme tronco de su verga, así como cuando la boca de Shizune succionó el glande, el peliplata también llegó al orgasmo.

El pene de Kakashi disparó una cantidad inconmensurable de esperma dentro de la boca de Shizune, quien hizo todo lo posible por beber todo aquel semen que salía disparado a chorros de la verga de Kakashi. Desafortunadamente, la morena tuvo que separarse de aquel pene, puesto que era demasiado para su pequeña boca. Shizune tosió y tosió, ya que sentía cómo aquel espeso esperma estaba alojado en su garganta, aunque al cabo de un tiempo finalmente Shizune pudo tragar completamente aquel semen.

— Dios... Cuánto semen... — murmulló Shizune, mientras se limpiaba el resto de aquel esperma, y se lo tragaba.

— Oh. Éso no es nada, hermosa — enunció orgulloso Kakashi.

Antes de que Shizune pudiese reaccionar, Kakashi ya la tenía sentada a horcajadas sobre de él, y el peliplata ya tenía su enorme pene friccionándose contra la vagina de ella, por lo que la hada gimió fuertemente. Shizune siguió el ritmo de Kakashi, igualmente sacándole algunos gruñidos roncos al Hatake.

— Vaya que aprendes rápido — ronroneó Kakashi, con una sonrisa seductora — Eres una pequeña pervertida — bromeó.

Shizune se sonrojó, y ladeó su bello rostro.

— ¡Éso no es verdad! ¡Yo-

La hada de narcisos fue callada con un pasional beso de Kakashi. Shizune devolvió con la misma intensidad las caricias y besos del peliplata, mientras aún seguía frotándose contra el enorme y grueso pene de Kakashi. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la morena, ya tenía sus piernas alrededor de la espalda baja de Kakashi, sus finos y delicados brazos alrededor del cuello del peliplata, y Kakashi ya había posicionado aquel cabezón glande en la entrada de su estrecha y pequeña vagina. Shizune se alarmó un poco, y se sintió nerviosa de ello, pues aún era una virgen, por más ridículo que sonara para alguien de su edad, a los tempranos treinta años que tenía.

— ¡E-Espera! — le pidió Shizune al peliplata.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó ronco Kakashi.

— Por favor... Hazlo despacio... Es mi...

— Primera vez — completó el peliplata — Lo sé. Descuida.

Kakashi fue introduciendo lentamente su pene, aunque lo hacía con la mayor diligencia posible, cuando con otras mujeres lo hacía como un animal. El Hatake vio cómo Shizune hacía ciertas muecas de incomodidad, seguramente provocadas por el dolor que le producía cuando el glande de Kakashi abría sus paredes vaginales.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? — preguntó consternado Kakashi, al ver la incomodidad de la hada.

Entre su molestia de dolor, Shizune asintió.

— Sí. Descuida — murmulló la morena, con la voz ahogada por dolor — Es normal que pase ésto. Continua, por favor.

A la orden de Shizune, Kakashi siguió introduciendo su enorme verga, mientras que Shizune enterraba sus uñas sobre la piel de los hombros del peliplata. Kakashi no se quejaba de la ligera molestia de dolor que le producía, cuando Shizune enterraba sus largas y redondeadas uñas en su piel, incluso cuando ésta le sacaba un poco de sangre. La realidad era que Kakashi estaba más consternado por no lastimar a la hermosa ninfa de narcisos. Por ello, temeroso de lastimarla, Kakashi se detuvo de inmediato, e hizo un ademán de retirar su pene. Shizune, al ver que Kakashi se detuvo por completo, y que intentaba salir de su vagina, optó por incrustarse ella misma con el pene de Kakashi. Shizune descendió de una sentada en la enorme verga de Kakashi, y perforó por completo el himen que atestiguaba su virginidad. Y cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió de hacerlo tan bruscamente, puesto que un fuerte dolor recorrió su cadera.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Rayos! — masculló la morena, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

Kakashi se preocupó cuando vio cómo salía sangre de la vagina de Shizune. Cuando él tomó la virginidad de _**ella**_ no sucedió aquello, más que nada porque las humanas raramente nacían con himen, o se les rompía con numerosas actividades no sexuales. Kakashi se alarmó, e intentó salir de Shizune de nuevo, pero la hada se lo impidió.

— ¡Por Dios, Shizune! ¡Estás sangrando! — le recriminó Kakashi.

La morena, sin embargo, solamente recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kakashi, y negó suavemente.

— Estoy bien — musitó Shizune, aún presa del dolor — Mi himen se rompió. Éso es todo.

Kakashi no estaba muy convencido de ello.

— ¿Realmente estarás bien? Se nota que te duele mucho — aseguró el peliplata — No me agrada el estar tan tranquilo, cuando tú estás sufriendo de dolor.

Shizune se sintió conmovida de la preocupación de Kakashi, por lo que dirigió su rostro al del peliplata, y lo besó amorosamente.

— Descuida. Estoy bien — le contestó la pelinegra, con un tono dulce de voz — Ya se me está pasando el dolor.

Shizune no dejó hablar a Kakashi, porque le plantó un intenso y amoroso beso en los labios. Y entre besos y mimos, finalmente el dolor en la vagina de Shizune se disipó, para pasar a ser un placer intenso. Entre besos, la hada matriarca comenzó a mover sus caderas inconscientemente, razón por la cual Kakashi lo tomó como una señal de seguir. El peliplata tomó de las nalgas a Shizune, y comenzó a embestir profundo y paulatinamente dentro de ella. Shizune se perdió entre los besos, caricias, y embestidas del pene de Kakashi, mientras que éste prolongó el placer de la hada con todas las artes amatorias que conocía.

Shizune sintió cómo aquel enorme pene de Kakashi llegaba hasta su cérvix, y cómo colisionaba tan deliciosamente contra la entrada de su útero, con el glande del pene de él. Kakashi asímismo sentía cómo aquellas suaves, cálidas, y húmedas paredes vaginales de la hada de narcisos le masajeaban su enorme verga. El peliplata también se perdió en el cuerpo de su amante, a lo que cerró los ojos, y embistió con ímpetu dentro de ella. No obstante, Shizune y Kakashi jamás separaron sus labios durante las embestidas.

— Nggh... Eres tan grande... — gimió sensualmente la morena.

— Y tú eres tan estrecha — gruñó el peliplata.

Ahora, Kakashi tenía sentada de espaldas, sobre su regazo, a la morena, mientras que ésta apretaba sus manos sobre las de Kakashi, las cuales estaban a su vez sobre sus senos. Kakashi embestía con algo de rapidez dentro de Shizune, al igual que besaba constantemente, o mejor dicho devoraba los labios de la hermosa hada. Shizune sentía que la cabeza se le obnubilaba, y que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba abruptamente. Ahora, Shizune entendía porqué a Sakura y a Ino les fascinaba el tener sexo, aunque la ninfa de cerezos únicamente lo hacía con su amado Sasuke-kun, a comparación de Ino, quien lo hacía con quien le viniera en gana. El sexo era simplemente algo increíble, pensó Shizune. Era tan placentero, y tan delicioso. Y el que un gran dios del sexo como Kakashi fuera el que la sometía a la tortura del placer volvía loca a la matriarca de Iridia. Simplemente era increíble el hacer el amor, y para Shizune era doblemente especial el compartir el acto carnal con el hombre que amaba. Porque Shizune finalmente aceptó que estaba enamorada de Kakashi.

El peliplata sin duda era todo un experto en el área sexual, pues Shizune se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. Su cuerpo se acoplaba y acompasaba a la perfección con el de Kakashi, mientras que su vagina se adaptaba a la medida y forma exacta del pene del peliplata. Su cuerpo estaba especialmente hecho para aquel apuesto monarca. Kakashi igual sentía que aquella hada estaba hecha a su medida, tal y como a él le gustaba, porque Shizune se movía como toda una experta, a pesar de que en realidad no tenía nada de experiencia en el área sexual. Quizá apenas y era empírica.

Entre embestida y embestida, Shizune sintió cómo sus paredes vaginales comenzaban a tensarse sobre el enorme, grueso, y cabezón pene de Kakashi, mientras que éste soltaba unos gruñidos por la increíble sensación que era el percibir cómo las húmedas, cálidas, y suaves paredes vaginales de la hada matriarca se comprimían sobre su enorme verga. Y finalmente, con unas cuantas embestidas más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Shizune soltó un fuerte grito, pronunciando el nombre del hombre que ella amaba, mientras que Kakashi gruñía estruendosamente. La morena sintió cómo un grueso torrente de semen inundó completamente su útero y vagina, además de que el esperma de Kakashi se desbordaba de su cavidad vaginal. Disparo tras disparo de esperma, Shizune sintió cada uno de ellos, y con cada chorro de semen que lanzaba el pene de Kakashi dentro de la vagina de ella, Shizune soltaba un fuerte gemido. Kakashi suspiraba como lo haría un bisonte, con cada momento que descargaba sus testículos dentro de la vagina de Shizune.

Shizune colapsó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kakashi, y cerró los ojos, mientras el peliplata seguía inundando su vagina con semen. La pelinegra se decía a sí misma que no se arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida sobre el hombro de Kakashi, la ninfa sintió cómo el apuesto peliplata la tomaba de la cintura, como si ella estuviese hecha de papel, y cómo Kakashi le daba por completo la vuelta. Pero lo que más alarmó a Shizune fue el sentir el cabezón glande de Kakashi en su esfínter anal, por lo que la morena abrió los ojos como platos.

— Esto apenas comienza, Shizune — ronroneó Kakashi, contra el oído de la hada.

— ¡Espera! ¡No lo ha...! ¡Ugh!

Shizune fue interrumpida, cuando Kakashi metió por completo su pene dentro del ano de ella. El glande de éste llegó bastante profundo dentro del ano de la pelinegra, y casi la hizo llegar al orgasmo con la pura sensación de tener todo aquel enorme pene dentro. Apenas Kakashi metió su verga dentro del recto de Shizune, comenzó a envestir lenta y profundamente, volviendo loca a la hada de narcisos. Con cada embestida, la morena soltaba un gemido muy fuerte y sensual, al mismo tiempo que el bello cuerpo de la hada se retorcía de placer, y las paredes anales de la chica se apretaban fuertemente sobre el pene del peliplata.

A Shizune se le nubló totalmente la mente, y perdió por completo la noción de lo que le circundaba. Sus ojos se opacaron del tremendo placer que sentía. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Sus lágrimas caían libremente, como reacción involuntaria de aquella tortuosa y exquisita sensación de tener sexo anal con Kakashi. La hada morena ya no percibía nada de lo que le rodeaba, así como perdió todo sentido de la orientación. Sus gemidos los escuchaba a varios metros de distancia, incluso con un distintivo eco en ellos. Lo único que sentía Shizune era cómo aquel pene se frotaba contra sus paredes rectales, y cómo las grandes manos de Kakashi masturbaban su vagina, al igual que amasaban sus senos.

El cuerpo de Shizune reaccionó solo, cuando la mano derecha de la hada tomó la cabeza de Kakashi, y lo obligó a besarla. Shizune movía con desesperación sus labios sobre los del peliplata, sorprendiendo a éste último por lo pasional y demandantes que eran los besos de ella. No obstante, Kakashi demostró ser un digno dios del sexo, cuando aumentó las caricias de sus manos a los senos y vagina de ella, y cuando empezó a meter su pene de una manera tan placentera que volvió completamente loca a Shizune.

En una de las tantas penetraciones, Kakashi se detuvo abruptamente, y sacó enteramente su pene del ano de Shizune. La hada estuvo a punto de reclamarle, inconscientemente, pero el peliplata la tomó del trasero, y se lo levantó totalmente, hasta que el respingón trasero de burbuja de Shizune quedó a la altura de su rostro. Kakashi entonces abrió con sus manos las suaves y bien formadas nalgas de la hada morena, y miró con increíble morbo aquel tejido mucoso color rosado del interior del ano de Shizune. La pelinegra tenía su ano lo suficientemente dilatado como para que Kakashi pudiese introducir su lengua, y como para que el peliplata pudiese saborear aquel tejido rectal. Obviamente, la hada gemía como loca, cada vez que aquella lengua saboreaba su recto.

Kakashi succionó el dilatado ano de Shizune con su propia boca, y siguió lamiendo el interior del esfínter rectal de la hada, pero al cabo de un tiempo, y tras haber lubricado perfectamente el ano de la ninfa matriarca, Kakashi descendió nuevamente el bello trasero de Shizune, y metió de una sola embestida su pene, llegando hasta el intestino de la morena. Y cuando Shizune sintió muy en lo profundo de su apretado y pequeño ano en enorme y cabezón glande de Kakashi se retorció como un gusano, del tan terrible placer que le provocaba el tener aquella gigantesca verga dentro de su recto. Ahora sí que Shizune sentía todo aquel gigantesco pene de Kakashi en su grandeza.

Desgraciadamente para ambos, aquella constante estimulación en el apretado ano de la hada fue demasiado para ésta, por lo que Shizune se vio a las puertas de un nuevo, e increíblemente potente, orgasmo. Kakashi gruñó fuertemente, cuando las paredes rectales de la morena se apretaron vehementemente sobre su pene, y cuando aquel suave y cálido ano le impidió salir de la morena. Shizune, entonces, finalmente llegó a un nuevo orgasmo, mientras que Kakashi le acompañó en su éxtasis en cuestión de instantes.

Con otro grito estruendoso, donde la ninfa enunció el nombre de Kakashi, Shizune explotó. Su vagina, una vez más, soltó sus fluidos como una cascada, al mismo tiempo que ella se torcía como un gusano en el asador, cada vez que sus espasmos acompañaban su orgasmo. Kakashi rugió oscuramente, y soltó su semen dentro del ano de Shizune, con lo cual le inundó por completo el recto a la hada, con su esperma.

Shizune tomó la nuca de Kakashi, y selló sus labios con los de su amado. Jamás en su vida se imaginó que pasaría un momento tan placentero y romántico al lado del apuesto peliplata. La hada de narcisos quería que ése momento jamás terminara. Quería seguir al lado del apuesto rey de Medel. Quería seguir amándolo. Lo quería únicamente para ella. Para ella, y nadie más. Ahora ya no podía negarlo, por más que se hiciese la occisa. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que no quería separarse de él.

Sin embargo, Shizune sabía que las buenas cosas también duraban poco. Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. Aunque, por el momento, Shizune disfrutaría el tener al hombre que tanto ama a su lado.

Entre besos, caricias, y mimos, ambos amantes quedaron recostados en aquella elegante cama, donde se cubrieron sus cuerpos desnudos con las cálidas cobijas. Shizune besó una última vez los labios de Kakashi, y se acurrucó en el musculoso y velludo pecho del peliplata. Kakashi enredó sus brazos alrededor del delicado cuerpo de la ninfa de narcisos, y le acompañó al mundo de los sueños.

De nueva cuenta, Kakashi había caído a los pies de una mujer. De nueva cuenta, Kakashi se enamoró de alguien. Con un último beso sobre la cabeza de la ahora dormida hada, Kakashi cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, tal y como Shizune lo había hecho.

.

.

 **...**

 **(Un capítulo un tanto aburrido, lo admito. Pero no quería que ésta pareja tuviera el efecto Deus Ex Machina).**

 **Gracias a todos los que aún siguen ésta historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Quizá les parezca controversial el hecho de que suelo usar la palabra "verga" para referirme al aparato reproductor masculino. Es bien conocido en países de latinoamérica como un término vulgar para referirse al pene. Sin embargo, en realidad es un adjetivo más, incluso reconocido por la RAE. En pocas palabras, si bien suele usarse con una connotación potencialmente vulgar, de hecho es un sinónimo más para el pene.**

 **Lo otro, es que yo detesto la Corrección Política LOL. La Corrección Política es simplemente usada por ciertos segmentos de la izquierda regresiva (también conocida como izquierda autoritaria) para poder crear un espacio donde nadie pueda atacarles o criticarles, a la vez que ellos puedan insultar y criticar con absoluta impunidad. Misma razón por la cual la tercera ola del feminismo ha sido criticado duramente, incluso por mi persona, por sus ideologías tóxicas.**

 **Aún así, yo me considero una Libertaria de Izquierda, por lo que** ** _NO SOY EN LO ABSOLUTO_** **una conservadora. Aún así, creo que cualquier liberal auténtico no quiere ser asociado con feministas radicales, ni con los conocidos como Social Justice Warriors. Los progresistas queremos una izquierda más fuerte. No plagada de regresivos como Anita Sarkeesian, Zarna Yoshi, Brianna Wu, Jessica Zimmerman, Zoe Quinn, etc.**

 **En fin. Sin más que añadir por el momento, me despido de ustedes, linduras.**


	48. Reconciliación

**Nota de Autora al 09/05/18:** **Tras un par de semanas, me dí cuenta de que repetí el nombre del capítulo 44 en éste, así que lo cambié. A veces me paso de pendeja lol.**

 **Que disfruten la lectura, los que aún no la han leído.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo XLVIII** : Reconciliación.

Karin Uzumaki finalmente había concluido su "condena" con Kaguya Senju. A partir de aquel momento, la bella pelirroja estaba absuelta de todo delito que hubiese cometido. De cualquier manera, no es como si sus crímenes fuesen mayores, dado que únicamente se trataban de robos de dinero y bienes. En cualquier caso, le fue otorgada amnistía a Karin por sus delitos, y actualmente la Uzumaki ya no tenía cargos en su contra. El único condicional que Karin tenía era el no volver a cometer crímenes, o sería sentenciada a aprisionamiento por al menos unos veinte años. Los suficientes para arruinar su vida completamente.

Justo en ése momento, Karin se hallaba simplemente sentada en el borde de una barda, contemplando la bella ciudad de Wintersun. La antigua ladronzuela, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que iría a extrañar aquel lugar. Wintersun tenía un aire nostálgico a su alrededor. No era como si Karin hubiese pasado los mejores momentos de su vida en aquel lugar, puesto que en realidad la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasó trabajando bajo Kaguya Senju, pero sí que al menos había obtenido la cantidad suficiente de dinero como para buscar establecerse en un poblado lejos del Remolino, o incluso muy lejos del Continente del Viento.

Lo cierto era que Karin no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a la aldea del Remolino, donde se crió y creció. La Uzumaki no tenía nada que hacer en el Remolino. Sus padres habían muerto hace casi cinco años. Su aldea fue completamente diezmada, junto con el hecho de que todo el Clan Uzumaki fue masacrado. Apenas y sobrevivían tres de ellos, además de ella: Nagato, Tayuya, y Naruto, y con ninguno de ellos tenía una estrecha relación. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

Aún a éstas alturas, y pese a que también fue perdonado y absuelto de todos sus crímenes, Nagato es y siempre será el asesino de su Clan entero. Nagato siempre será el traidor del Remolino, y quien fue la causa de la casi extinción de uno de los más míticos y legendarios Clanes de todo Terra. Casi tanto como el de los Senju y Uchiha. Nagato es y siempre será un traidor para Karin. Si no fuese por el hecho de que ella se hallaba bajo la constante advertencia de ser encerrada por un muy largo período de tiempo en prisión, Karin ya habría asesinado a Nagato. Cada vez que lo veía le daban ganas de destrozarle aquel repugnante rostro con sus filosas uñas.

Tayuya era un caso similar. Lo único que le interesaba a Tayuya eran fuertes cantidades de dinero y poder. Tayuya era tanto o más despreciable que Nagato Uzumaki. No solamente era una mujer increíblemente vulgar y fácil, sino que también era altamente sospechosa de haber perpetrado la masacre al Clan del Remolino. De cualquier manera, no era tanta coincidencia que Tayuya hubiese desaparecido días antes de la masacre del Clan entero, y es aún mayor la casualidad que Tayuya se hallara trabajando bajo el mandato, al menos en su momento, de Kaguya, cuando solía ser una despiadada dictadora.

Aquellos dos siempre serían odiados eternamente por Karin. No importa qué tanto se hayan redimido.

Y por último, se hallaba el príncipe de su pueblo, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto era un caso más o menos similar, salvo que Karin no lo odiaba propiamente hablando, aunque Karin tampoco lo apreciaba demasiado que digamos. En realidad, se podría decir que Naruto le disgustaba a Karin, y no lo soportaba. Para Karin, Naruto es y siempre será un vil pene andante, siempre buscando meter su pene en cuanta vagina se le cruzara en la mirada, pero, aunque ella no lo admitiera, lo que más le frustraba y enfurecía a Karin era el hecho de que aún albergaba sentimientos por aquel apuesto pelirrubio. A pesar de que ya habían pasado casi cinco años, desde la última vez que se vieron, Karin seguía amando inconscientemente a Naruto, y precisamente por éso no toleraba estar ni aún un poco cerca del príncipe de los Uzumaki. Cada que Karin veía a Naruto, las memorias del pasado volvían a su mente. Cada momento en que Naruto la abrazaba, la acariciaba, y la besaba. Su piel incluso rememoraba el calor de la bronceada tez del rubio. Su mirada se embelesaba cuando se conectaba con los zafiros de Naruto. Incluso su vagina se humedecía cuando percibía el aura de increíble masculinidad de parte del rubio, únicamente comparable con la de Sasuke Uchiha.

Vamos, ni siquiera Sasuke provocaba aquel efecto en ella. Aún a éstas alturas, Karin seguía pensando que Sasuke Uchiha era condenadamente apuesto, si bien ya estaba más que segura que únicamente sentía la típica atracción que toda chica de su edad percibía por alguien tan apuesto como el príncipe de los Uchiha. No era la única, después de todo. Quizá las únicas inmunes al encanto de Sasuke Uchiha eran mujeres maduras y Tenten, quien de cualquier modo jamás tendría atracción sexual por ningún ser viviente. Karin solamente era una víctima más de sus hormonas.

Sin embargo, ni Sasuke la hacía pasmarse del modo en que Naruto lo hacía. Naruto despertaba sus sensaciones y emociones con tan sólo aquella mirada color zafiro. Naruto avivaba las llamas de aquel amor, el cual ella creyó que había enterrado hace varios años. Naruto, con tan sólo sonreírle, ya la hacía querer besarlo, hasta que sus labios quedaran resecos de tantos besos. Incluso la piel de Karin demandaba la atención de las manos y cuerpo del príncipe de los Uzumaki. Hasta su propia vagina la traicionaba. Su sexo rememoraba cómo se sentía cada vez que Naruto la penetraba, y cuando eyaculaba su espeso y cálido esperma.

Karin chasqueó la lengua, y agitó levemente la cabeza, pues, aún con los recuerdos, ya su vagina estaba reaccionando. Era una suerte que llevara aún puesto un largo vestido, o la evidencia de su excitación hubiese sido notoria. La pelirroja finalmente optó por levantarse, y por retirarse de aquel lugar. Aún tenía mucho por vivir. Tenía el dinero suficiente como para sobrevivir por unos cuantos meses, en lo que hallaba un lugar donde establecerse. Había pensado solicitar asilo político en Medel, donde quizá podría vivir cómodamente, mientras trabajaba para algún terrateniente, o si tenía suerte podría terminar trabajando para Sir Kakashi. Todo dependía de cómo se dieran las cosas en Spira.

Karin sonrió. Aquello le sonaba perfecto. Viviría en relativa calma, en una bella ciudad conocida por tener fuertes relaciones comerciales con Wintersun, incluso por encima de los mayores Continentes Elementales. Podría, quizá, algún día hacerse dueña de una hacienda entera, y poder explotarla a su gusto. Todo sería cuestión de cuánto terminara ahorrando en su trabajo, cual quiera que fuese. Probablemente, si realmente tenía suerte, podría conocer a un apuesto joven, del cual ella se enamoraría perdidamente, y se casaría con aquel apuesto caballero. Tendría hijos, y una vida tranquila, lejos de la violencia de las calles y de la escasez de alimentos. Realmente no le importaba si llegaba a ser un joven de clase noble, o un simple ciudadano. Con que tuviera cierta estabilidad económica, y un hogar donde vivir, así como a un auténtico caballero por esposo, a Karin se le hacía irrelevante el resto.

La Uzumaki se sacudió aquel largo vestido del polvo que había acumulado, apenas se sentó, y se reacomodó su cabello perfectamente peinado. La pelirroja se retiró un momento los anteojos que portaba, y los limpió de toda suciedad que tenía, y cuando estaba dispuesta a finalmente retirarse de aquel lugar, de pronto escuchó cómo unos pasos se aproximaban hacia ella. Karin no necesitó volver la mirada para percatarse de quién se trataba. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera tan única y peculiar, solamente para aquel chico.

— ¿Todavía sigues aquí? — cuestionó Karin, notoriamente irritada.

El recién llegado se encogió de hombros, y sonrió torcidamente.

— No podía irme sin verte una vez más, Karin-chan — contestó el chico.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua. Aquel rubio siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

— Bien. Pues ya me viste, ¿No es así? Ahora lárgate — demandó Karin.

El chico soltó una risa, y se paró al lado de Karin. La Uzumaki volvió su mirada, finalmente encarando al único hombre sobre Terra al cual, para su propia desgracia, seguía amando con todo su corazón, Naruto Uzumaki. El príncipe de su pueblo estaba apenas a medio metro de ella, con aquella sonrisa tan soberbia, muy parecida a la que Sasuke solía hacer. Naruto estaba tan guapo y galante, como siempre. Llevaba puesto un pantalón y botas oscuras, además de una camisa desabotonada, por lo que su bien formado torso bronceado estaba a la vista. Karin casi babeaba por aquel increíble pecho que tenía Naruto. El único torso mejor formado que había visto Karin era el de Sasuke Uchiha, más que nada porque Sasuke era ridículamente musculoso. No obstante, Sasuke tenía la piel ligeramente más clara que la de Naruto, lo cual era el punto a favor del último. A Karin siempre le fascinaban los tonos de piel más oscuros, sobretodo porque ella era de piel nívea.

— Oh. Vamos, Karin-chan. Yo vengo en buen plan — aludió el rubio.

Aquello no hizo más que irritar a la pelirroja.

— No voy a tener sexo contigo. Entiéndelo de una maldita vez — espetó la chica.

Naruto se rió. A veces tener una reputación de mujeriego tenía sus consecuencias, pero no por ello estaba menos orgulloso.

— Descuida. Ya me he divertido toda la mañana con algunas chicas lindas — enunció tranquilamente Naruto.

Karin no sabía si sentirse irritada de escuchar las proezas sexuales de aquel chico que, aún para su desgracia, seguía amando, o sentirse aliviada de saber que no sería acosada por el mismo. Desgraciadamente, para ella, su subconsciente le hizo sentir celos de aquellas zorras que tocaron el bien formado cuerpo de aquel ojizafiro. No obstante, Karin hizo caso omiso de aquella sensación de ardor en su pecho, y encaró al príncipe de su extinto pueblo.

— Bien por ti — espetó Karin, sin poder ocultar sus celos — Ahora desaparece de mi vista.

Antes de que Karin le diera un empujón a Naruto, el rubio tomó la pequeña mano de la pelirroja, y la besó suavemente. Lógicamente, la Uzumaki no se esperó aquello, y se sonrojó intensamente, además de que su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente.

Al final, Karin retiró velozmente su mano, y se la sobó con la otra.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces, tarado?! — cuestionó la ojirubí.

Naruto emitió aquella sonrisa que derretía a cualquier fémina, Karin incluida.

— Karin-chan, quiero que me acompañes a beber unos tragos — dijo el rubio.

La aludida frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Unos tragos? ¿Desde cuando tenemos tanta confianza? — endilgó la chica.

Naruto enarcó un hombro, y nuevamente tomó la suave mano de la chica. El mercenario depositó un suave beso en el dorsal de la mano de ella, mientras que Karin de nueva cuenta se sonrojaba.

— Tan sólo quiero hacer las pases contigo, Karin-chan — aludió el chico — Sé que tienes una pésima opinión de mi persona, y sé que quizá no pueda hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, quiero que al menos podamos tener la confianza de que nos ayudaremos al uno al otro cuando más lo lleguemos a necesitar. Además, no quiero estar peleado contigo, hermosa — añadió.

Karin sentía cómo su corazón latía fuertemente. Aún así, la pelirroja mantenía un rostro impasivo, disimulando perfectamente su nerviosismo. Ni ella misma entendía porqué razón se sentía de ése modo.

De pronto, reaccionó ante el comentario de Naruto, y al verle a los ojos, Karin vio que el Uzumaki era genuino en sus palabras. La chica simplemente exhaló levemente, y se reacomodó su larga melena de fuego, perfectamente peinada. Naruto tenía un buen punto. Karin no sabía cuándo llegaría a necesitar del apoyo del Uzumaki, por lo que no sonaba mal el simplemente hacer las paces con el rubio, además de que Tenten le aconsejó ello.

La chica se aproximó a aquel chico, y se encogió de hombros.

— ... De acuerdo. Acepto — consintió la chica — Si embargo, te advierto que si intentas embriagarme para llevarme a la cama, mejor vete despidiendo de ésto.

Agresivamente, Karin tomó la entrepierna de Naruto, y la apretó con algo de fuerza entre sus uñas, aunque no la suficiente como para causarle daño al rubio. No obstante, el Uzumaki soltó un leve quejido de dolor, ante la sensación de tener su pene y testículos apretados entre las increíblemente afiladas uñas de Karin.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo ésas intenciones! ¿De acuerdo? — expresó Naruto, entre su dolor.

Karin espetó un monosílabo, y soltó la entrepierna del rubio.

— Como sea. Sólo vámonos.

Naruto asintió, y caminó al lado de aquella agresiva chica.

.

* * *

.

Tras unos quince minutos de caminata, ambos Uzumaki llegaron a una elegante taberna. De hecho, era más exacto catalogarlo como un restaurant-bar que propiamente una taberna. Había toda clase de bebidas y alimentos, así como un ambiente de relativa tranquilidad. Anteriormente, Karin había estado ocasionalmente en aquel sitio, durante su "condena" con Kaguya. Ambos tomaron asiento, y de inmediato una bella chica tomó la orden de los Uzumaki. Karin fulminó a la bella mesera por cómo coqueteaba abiertamente con Naruto. Por supuesto, el rubio fue quien inició todo el juego, y la mesera únicamente le siguió, pero al ver a la pelirroja con mirada de asesino en serie, la mesera pronto se retiró, ya con la orden de ambos chicos.

— Veo que sigues siendo un condenado mujeriego — siseó notablemente celosa Karin.

Naruto alzó ambas cejas, y sonrió de un modo tan soberbio que a Karin le daban ganas de estampar el rostro del rubio contra el muro. El chico se encogió de hombros, y soltó una risa leve, pero socarrona.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? No es mi culpa ser tan apuesto — replicó el rubio, con absoluto cinismo.

Karin solamente bufó, y se cruzó de bazos.

— Si solamente me trajiste para intentar darme celos, en éste preciso instante me largo — amenazó la chica, levantándose de su asiento.

No obstante, antes de que diera un paso, Naruto le tomó de la mano, obligándole a sentarse, aunque diligentemente, de nuevo.

— De acuerdo, lo siento. No te vayas, Karin-chan — suplicó el rubio, con su sonrisa seductora.

La chica resopló de nuevo, y se sentó bruscamente en el asiento.

— Entonces deja de estarte comportando como un completo imbécil — añadió molesta la chica — Ya te dije que para mí no eres más que otro cerdo sexista.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa, aunque ahora carecía de aquel aire orgulloso que siempre le acompañaba.

— ¿No acaso Uchiha es mucho más patán de lo que yo soy? — preguntó el ojizafiro, haciendo a Karin enarcar una ceja, muy sutilmente.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo ésto?

— Tengo entendido que estás obsesionada con el Gorila — aseveró Naruto, ocultando perfectamente sus celos.

Karin rodó los ojos. Ya había pasado unos meses desde aquello, y la gente seguía imaginando que ella era una estúpida mocosa de doce años que se obsesionaba con alguien como Sasuke. Es cierto que así se comportó, hasta hace poco; sin embargo, Karin ahora ya se había hecho a la idea de que Sasuke estaba con Sakura, y que le pertenecía a la ninfa. De cualquier manera, aunque Karin fuese de aquel tipo de mujerzuelas roba-novios de otras, cosa que ella no era, Karin jamás tendría la osadía de siquiera plantearse el quitarle su hombre a Sakura. Si siquiera lo intentara, estaba segura de que Sakura la asesinaría con aquellos poderes mágicos tan absurdamente poderosos, propios de las hadas.

Por otra parte, no es como si Sasuke tuviese ojos para otra chica que no fuera Sakura Haruno, o Senju actualmente. Constantemente, Sasuke rechazaba los coqueteos de parte de Karin, y alguna vez hasta la tomó de los cabellos, y la arrojó bruscamente lejos de él, cuando Karin en algún momento intentó robarle un beso al Uchiha. De no haber sido por Jūgo y Suigetsu, Sasuke la hubiese asesinado, en aquel entonces.

De hecho, ahora que Karin lo razonaba, no tenía ni idea cómo es que siquiera llegó a "enamorarse" de Sasuke Uchiha. El tipo era un patán, un cretino, el estereotipo de un machista, y un completo imbécil. Era todo de lo que la mujer moderna huía. Ahora que lo pensaba, Karin hubiese odiado convivir el resto de sus días como la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. Su vida sería un verdadero infierno. De todos modos, había toda una larga lista de mejores chicos que Sasuke, de acuerdo a Karin.

Uno de ellos era aquel rubio que tenía al frente. Su único defecto es que era un maldito casanova. Si Naruto no fuera un condenado mujeriego de primera, Karin ya le hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad a su amado rubio. En sí, todo lo que le tomaría a Naruto, para conquistarla de nuevo, era simplemente que dejara de ver a las mujeres como simples objetos sexuales, donde podía meter su pene, y empezar a mostrarse como un caballero para con ella.

— Éso ya quedo atrás — aseguró Karin, con molestia — ¿O acaso realmente piensas que siempre iba a estar detrás de los pantalones del idiota de Sasuke? Ninguna mujer, que se respete a sí misma, estaría con un imbécil como Sasuke.

Naruto se sintió aliviado de escuchar la negativa de parte de Karin. Quizá, después de todo, el rubio aún tenía esperanzas de conquistar a su hermosa princesa. Éso si es que Karin no tenía otro pretendiente, y si es que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, claro está.

— Oh. Vaya. Así que Sasuke es agua pasada, ¿Huh? — preguntó retóricamente el rubio.

Karin asintió, como sin nada.

— Dios me libre de estar con un completo imbécil como Sasuke — dijo la pelirroja, rodando los ojos — No entiendo cómo es que alguna mujer podría plantearse el estar con él. Es como apuñalarse en el pie.

Naruto, inevitablemente, se rió ante el comentario de la chica que tanto le fascinaba.

— ¿Acaso estás diciendo que la rosadita es una estúpida, por estar con el gorila? — inquirió divertido el Uzumaki.

Karin negó.

— No una estúpida. Simplemente es una sumisa, y una verdadera ilusa que cree que Sasuke realmente la ama — contestó Karin — Me da mucha pena por Sakura. Ella es tan hermosa, dulce, compasiva, e inteligente. Estoy segura de que tiene a todo un ejército de verdaderos caballeros dispuestos a hacerla feliz, pero eligió al patán y misógino de Sasuke — añadió, con pesar — Pobrecita de Sakura — murmulló.

Naruto, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros. Sakura, para él, solamente había sido una potencial chica con la cual hubiese querido acostarse, pero era más que obvio que la ninfa era una verdadera señorita de clase, y no andaba teniendo sexo con cualquiera, además de que Sasuke Uchiha es el único hombre con el que ha tenido sexo en su vida la princesa de las hadas, de acuerdo a lo que escuchó el rubio. Naruto jamás habría tenido una sola oportunidad con Sakura. Sakura era de Sasuke Uchiha, y punto. Por más mujeriego que fuese Naruto, el rubio respetaba éso.

— Meh. Ella voluntariamente se metió a la letrina. La rosita fresita no es una víctima de lo que le pasa, sino una cómplice del Gorila — explicó el rubio, con absoluta aburrición.

Karin estuvo en desacuerdo con el chico.

— No lo creo. Seguramente Sasuke la manipula.

— Nah. La rosadita es la típica bimbo* — rebatió el rubio — Como sea. No he venido a hablar de la pelo de salmón, ni del idiota de su galán. De todos modos, Uchiha no se compara conmigo — dijo, orgulloso.

Karin rodó los ojos. Típico orgullo de hombre.

— Si tú lo dices...

Igualmente, Karin tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada de hablar de la vida amorosa entre Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que más quería Karin era enterrar su pasado. Sasuke era una parte de ella que realmente nunca aceptó, sino que sus estúpidas hormonas de adolescente le habían hecho infatuarse con el increíble porte del príncipe del Clan de los Uchiha, porque no había una verdadera razón lógica y comprensible por la cual una mujer podría llegar a enamorarse de semejante idiota.

De pronto, a Karin le vino algo a la cabeza. Una duda que le había levantado la intriga, desde hace poco.

— Por cierto. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces aquí, Naruto? — preguntó repentinamente Karin, tomando por sorpresa al Uzumaki — Creí que ya te habían dado tu paga por la misión que te encomendó Sakura.

El rubio asintió, mientras le daba un trago a su copa de vino.

— Y así fue.

Karin se extrañó aún más de la indiferencia del príncipe de su pueblo.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué sigues en Wintersun? — preguntó ahora la chica — No es tu estilo el simplemente pasearte por la ciudades. Me imaginaba que ya estarías lejos de aquí.

Naruto asintió de nuevo.

— Estás en lo cierto, Karin-chan.

— No estás contestando mi pregunta — espetó la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué acaso no puedo disfrutar de unos tragos en compañía de mi amada Karin-chan? — contestó el rubio, con su sonrisa de galán.

Sin embargo, la chica bufó.

— Déjate de tonterías, Naruto. Estoy hablando en serio — dijo la ojirubí, levantando un poco la voz — No me creo que solamente estés aquí para invitarme unos tragos.

Pero ahora que lo razonaba Karin, Naruto era más que capaz de simplemente llevarla a beber unos tragos. De cualquier modo, era una táctica ya clásica de un hombre hambriento de sexo. Y por pura deducción, Karin soltó un resoplido.

— De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, sí que te creo capaz de ello — corrigió Karin — Solamente quieres llevarme a la cama.

Naruto bajó la copa de vino a la elegante mesa, donde ambos estaban sentados, y negó con aburrición.

— No estoy aquí para acostarme contigo, Karin-chan — repeló el rubio — Si quisiera llevarte a la cama, ahora mismo ya estarías gimiendo mi nombre.

Karin se abochornó vehementemente. Era increíble cómo Naruto era tan cínico.

— Como sea. Aún no me has contestado mi pregunta — le recordó la chica al ojizafiro.

Naruto le dio un bocado a su platillo, y se limpió con una servilleta.

— De acuerdo. Tienes razón. No estoy aquí propiamente porque tenía en mente beber unos tragos contigo — confesó el chico — Para serte honesto, ha sido más impulso el buscarte, cuando volví a Wintersun.

" _ **¿Volví?**_ " ¿Acaso Naruto se había ido?

— ¿A qué te refieres con " _ **Volví**_ "? — inquirió la chica.

De haber sido otra persona, Naruto habría sacado un comentario de burla hacia la pelirroja, pero era su querida Karin-chan de quien estaba hablando.

— Como lo escuchaste, hermosa. Volví a Wintersun, por un motivo importante — aseguró el chico.

Karin se cruzó de brazos.

— Y... ¿Cuál es ése motivo?

Naruto bebió otro trago de vino, y volvió sus zafiros a los rubíes de la chica.

— Muy simple. Para devolver todo el dinero que gané — explicó con indiferencia el rubio.

Ahora sí que Karin se quedó completamente pasmada ante el comentario del pelirrubio. Realmente la chica no podía creer que Naruto había renunciado a una cantidad tan absurda de dinero. Aquella suma de dinero sería la suficiente para alimentar a todo un pueblo entero por un mes, sino es que por más.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste éso? — preguntó impresionada la pelirroja.

— Es el primer paso para mi reconciliación contigo, bebé — replicó Naruto, con su sonrisa.

Aún con la contestación del rubio, Karin no se lo creía.

— ... ¿De verdad lo hiciste por mí? — inquirió la chica, en un susurro.

Naruto asintió.

— Al menos en parte — afirmó el chico — La realidad es que decidí devolverle todo el dinero a Kaguya, porque no tengo intenciones de seguir con la vida que actualmente tengo — agregó, sorprendiendo aún más a la ojirubí — Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste el otro día y, ¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón. Todo éste tiempo he estado únicamente consternado por el sexo y el dinero, y he abandonado todo ideal de querer preservar la línea sucesoria y el Clan de los Uzumaki.

Karin parpadeó un par de veces. No podía creer que realmente estaba escuchando hablar a Naruto Uzumaki. El mujeriego, ególatra, cínico, arrogante y pretencioso Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — cuestionó la chica, muy por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Ésas palabras ponen mi reputación de semental alfa en juego, ¿Sabes? — contestó el chico.

Pese a lo increíblemente vanidoso, estúpido, y fuera de lugar que era el comentario de Naruto, Karin no salía de su impresión. Le resultaba increíble que Naruto haya renunciado a tan jugosa cantidad de dinero. Por otra parte, podía ser una mera treta de parte del monarca de los Uzumaki para, de acuerdo a las erráticas deducciones de Karin, llevársela a la cama. Karin frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos.

— Bah. Claro. Otro más de tus argumentos para quitarme las bragas — siseó la Uzumaki.

El Uzumaki rodó los ojos, resopló, y se pasó una mano por su rostro. Él estaba hablando con absoluta sinceridad, y Karin creía puras platitudes.

— ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en sexo, Karin? Estoy hablando en serio — espetó el rubio.

El tono tan hostil de cómo Naruto pronunció su nombre le hizo saber a la chica que no estaba jugando con ella, así que volvió a su rostro sorprendido. No obstante, al cabo de algunos segundos, Karin finalmente se relajó.

— Bien, lo siento. Simplemente se me hace increíble que tú, en particular, hayas renunciado a tan fuerte suma de dinero. Yo, hasta hace poco, habría matado por tener ésa cantidad en mis manos — aseguró la pelirroja.

— No me malinterpretes. Definitivamente ha sido la decisión más difícil de mi vida, pero si con ello gano tu confianza, vale la pena el sacrificio — agregó Naruto.

Karin sonrió encantada, y se reacomodó su cabello perfectamente peinado.

— ¿Te he pedido yo acaso que lo hicieras?

Naruto enarcó un hombro.

— De alguna manera lo hiciste, metiéndome presión psicológica.

— Bien podrías haberme ignorado, ¿Sabes? No es como si fuese la única chica en éste planeta, además de que tienes toda una legión de mujeres tras de ti, las cuales darían sus ovarios por estar contigo — bromeó la pelirroja.

Naruto rió un poco por el comentario tan políticamente incorrecto de Karin. No cabe duda que por ello se había enamorado de ella, en primer lugar. Karin no era la típica chica de linaje, que había llevado una educación digna de una princesa. Karin era una chica de clase baja, con las jergas y modismos propios de los de su clase, y sin embargo era una chica increíblemente hermosa y de aspecto refinado. Si Karin hubiese nacido dentro de la nobleza, habría deslumbrado al mundo entero. De hecho, Naruto tenía la seguridad de que fácilmente habría rivalizado la elegancia de Sakura Senju, como actualmente era conocida la princesa de las hadas.

— Puede ser, pero aquellas zorras solamente son las típicas mujerzuelas que son compartidas por varios hombres. Yo, en cambio, solamente quiero volver a conquistar tu corazón, Karin-chan — afirmó el rubio, acariciando suavemente la mano de la chica.

Karin se sonrojó muy disimuladamente, y apartó su mano del chico, aunque con diligencia.

— Sí, claro. Como si fuese a creerte — expresó la pelirroja, aunque más en broma que otra cosa — Pero, ¿Sabes algo? Me alegra que realmente hayas decidido dejar tu vida de pelafustán, y más me da gusto que te preocupes por el futuro de nuestra nación.

Naruto sonrió levemente.

— Nunca dejé de hacerlo, Karin-chan — garantizó el chico — Nunca dejé de amar a mi aldea.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué nos abandonaste, cuando más te necesitábamos? — preguntó la chica, con un notorio aire de decepción — No tienes idea de lo terrible que fue aquel día. No solamente mis padres fueron asesinados a sangre fría, sino que el pueblo entero, desde mujeres embarazadas hasta niños, fueron brutalmente masacrados.

Naruto asintió, con pesar.

— Lo sé. Y créeme que hubiese dado lo que fuera por haber estado ahí para salvarlos a todos.

Karin se extrañó de aquel comentario, y al ver la mirada del rubio supo que había algo más oculto, tras el "abandono" de Naruto. La pelirroja relajó su semblante hostil, y suspiró levemente. Posteriormente, se reacomodó en su asiento, y clavó su mirada en el Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué te detuvo, entonces? — cuestionó la chica.

— Éso es algo que, por el momento, no puedo revelarte, Karin-chan — contestó Naruto.

Y de nuevo aquella evasiva. A Karin se le hacía frustrante escuchar las excusas del ojizafiro, con respecto a su ausencia durante la masacre del Clan del Remolino; sin embargo, la Uzumaki no presionó al rubio para que le contestara. De todos modos, sabía que nada ganaba con aquello.

.

* * *

.

De alguna manera, Naruto "arrastró" a Karin hasta una meseta muy alta que rodeaba a Wintersun. Desde aquel lugar, la entera ciudad se podía apreciar, tan glamourosa y tan radiante como siempre era. Los dos Uzumaki se mantenían observando aquel increíble panorama de Wintersun, mientras aún bebían algunos tragos de alcohol. Era curioso ver a ambos chicos conviviendo como dos amigos, cuando hasta hace unas cuantas horas Karin aún se mostraba demasiado hostil para con el príncipe de los Uzumaki.

— Hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte.

Karin fue quien rompió aquel silencio que se estableció entre los Uzumaki. No era un silencio incómodo, cabe aclarar. Naruto volvió su mirada, y asintió levemente, por lo que la chica prosiguió.

— Aún recuerdo el día en que me sacaste de los campos de concentración, y me elegiste para ser tu dama de compañía — aludió Karin.

— Y mi prometida — agregó orgulloso el pelirrubio.

Karin se sonrojó, y soltó un resoplido, aunque más de vergüenza que de enojo.

— Sí, como sea — eludió la chica — El punto es que jamás entendí el porqué lo hiciste.

El príncipe del Remolino se encogió de hombros.

— Porque quise. Así de simple.

No obstante, Karin sabía que había algo más que un simple capricho de Naruto. La única manera de comprender los motivos de parte del rubio era hablándolo con él.

— Ésa no es una respuesta muy convincente — rebatió Karin — No creo que simplemente me hayas levantado de la pobreza por puro capricho tuyo, ni porque me hayas visto como una simple concubina.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco de la deducción de Karin. Cualquier otra persona que le conocía hubiese argumentado lo contrario. Aún así, el rubio se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que bebía otro trago de alcohol.

— Hay cosas que uno simplemente hace por impulso. Quizá el haberte rescatado lo fue.

Karin no sabía si el Uzumaki escondía algo detrás de aquella fachada de indiferencia. Aún así, no presionó para obtener respuestas insustanciales. No era muy relevante o interesante el motivo que pudo haber tenido Naruto, o cuando menos así lo demostraba el rubio. La chica suspiró levemente, y sonrió con discreción. A continuación, para sorpresa de el rubio, la pelirroja le tomó del brazo, y se lo apretó suavemente, forzando al mercenario a volver su mirada zafiro.

— Sea cual sea el motivo por el que me liberaste, quiero agradecerte por ello. Mi vida quizá habría sido más dura de lo que de por sí fue. Tal vez hasta habría terminado muerta — dijo la ex-ladronzuela.

Naruto sonrió. Desde que vio por primera vez a Karin, siempre le llamó la atención. La belleza de la pelirroja era única entre el Clan. Había heredado todo de su ahora difunta madre, Kushina Uzumaki. Aunque también la pelirroja había heredado el fuerte carácter de la temible Habanero Sangriento, como se le solía decir a la antes mencionada. De hecho, Karin era la viva imagen de Kushina. Incluso el peinado que Karin actualmente tenía era idéntico al de su difunta madre, exceptuando por el mechón en la frente que caracterizaba a Kushina, pues el de Karin era totalmente lacio y perfectamente peinado.

Pero sobretodo, Karin tenía cierta esencia de la legendaria reina Mito Uzumaki, la madre del rubio. Para Naruto, el convivir con aquella bella pelirroja que tenía como compañía le traía recuerdos de su difunta madre. A pesar de que sus personalidades aparentaban ser opuestas, Naruto percibía que Karin y su madre finada realmente compartían más cualidades de las que el mundo siquiera se percataba. A pesar de que Karin había nacido entre los "plebeyos", en realidad tenía más parecido con la reina Mito que con los de su clase.

Naruto sabía que Karin era de un carácter muy fuerte, pero también sabía que debajo de aquella hostil e imponente personalidad de la ex-ladronzuela había un corazón compasivo y amoroso. Tal y como era el caso con su madre. La reina Mito siempre se mostró firme y admirable; sin embargo, Naruto conocía el verdadero lado de su difunta madre. Aquel lado compasivo y dulce que sabía perfectamente que Karin también tenía.

Naruto suspiró muy por lo bajo. Desearía volver el tiempo, para volver a ver a su madre. Cuando estuvo viva, no supo apreciarla ni amarla debidamente. Ahora que había fallecido, Naruto se arrepentía enormemente de no haberla valorado como se debía. El rubio se preocupó más por los deseos carnales, el dinero y el poder que por aquella que le trajo al mundo. Ahora que Karin había reaparecido en su vida, el Uzumaki se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado tantos años de su vida en banalidades.

No obstante, tal y como lo decía Karin, quizá no era muy tarde para enmendar todo el daño que, directa o indirectamente, él había hecho. Tampoco parecía muy tarde para rectificar su caminar, ni para reanudar su andar por el camino del honor y la rectitud. El mundo le estaba dadivando una nueva oportunidad. Una oportunidad de rehacer su vida, y de recuperar el honor de su familia, pero sobre todo, de recuperar el honor de su linaje, y de su Clan.

Y aún más allá de todo, la vida le estaba entregando la oportunidad de restaurar su Clan. Quizá incluso al lado de aquella bella pelirroja que le acompañaba. Con suerte, podría formar una familia, reviviendo al legendario Clan Uzumaki.

— Hey... — le llamó Karin, con un apretón en su brazo.

El rubio volvió su mirada zafiro a los rubíes de la chica. Era increíble cómo se complementaban ambas gemas. Ahora, Naruto entendía perfectamente a Sasuke. Ciertas gemas estaban hechas para congeniar. Las obsidianas del Uchiha complementaban perfectamente con las esmeraldas de la princesa de las hadas, mientras que los zafiros de él combinaban a la perfección con los hermosos y brillantes rubíes de Karin.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos conocimos? — le preguntó la Uzumaki, con una sonrisa.

El chico devolvió la sonrisa. Cómo olvidar aquel día...

.

* * *

.

 **Año MCDLX, Mes décimo, décimo día: A diez años del inicio de la Gran Guerra.**

 _El décimo cumpleaños del príncipe de los Uzumaki había llegado. Los preparativos para la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto habían comenzado desde muy temprano. De hecho, todo el Clan comenzó a preparar la fiesta desde las doce horas de aquel día. Ninguno tuvo oportunidad alguna de descansar, salvo la nobleza del Remolino, por supuesto. La única excepción había sido la reina Mito Uzumaki. Al menos así debía ser. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba más que despierto, "divirtiéndose" con algunas bellas mujeres en su habitación, como siempre solía hacer. Aún así, nadie le molestaba a Naruto._

 _Karin no era la excepción, al ser de la clase baja, por lo que debía mantener los preparativos para la fiesta del príncipe de los Uzumaki. Ni siquiera le conocía de primera mano al rubio, y ya tenía que mantenerse ocupada con el santo de aquel egocéntrico, vanidoso y soberbio pelirrubio. Aún sin conocerlo, Karin ya detestaba a aquel chico. Si no tuviese ninguna consecuencia legal o penal, Karin ya habría asesinado a aquel pelirrubio._

 _De hecho, sí le había visto al príncipe del Remolino, pero jamás éste le había siquiera dirigido en algún dado momento la palabra, aunque no es como si la nobleza fuese conocida por charlar con los plebeyos, pues de acuerdo a su "código de honor", si es que se le podía llamar como tal, la clase baja no tenía permitido siquiera estar en la presencia de la clase noble._

 _En cualquier caso, no es como si a Karin le agradara siquiera estar en la presencia de la nobleza. Sus ademanes, comportamiento y su condescendencia eran simplemente intolerables. Tan sólo el ver cómo llegaban a tratar a sus esclavos personales le repugnaba a la pequeña pelirroja. La única excepción a todo ése tumulto de completos imbéciles era la elegante, refinada y bella reina Mito Uzumaki. La única persona que era amada entre los nobles._

 _Era increíble cómo alguien como ella podía ser parte de aquellas escorias. Mito era una bondadosa y compasiva mujer, dueña de una belleza y porte de envidiar. Constantemente abogaba por los plebeyos y esclavos. No le importaba tener que desafiar a los poderosos oligarcas del Viento. Incluso tuvo un enfrentamiento diplomático con Rasa, el supremo emperador del Continente del Viento, todo con tal de liberar a los esclavos de la aldea del Remolino y del Huracán._

 _Sin duda, Mito Uzumaki era una mujer admirable. No le importó ser arrestada con tal de luchar por su gente. Y de no ser por la imposición de su despreciable esposo, Mito hubiese abolido aquel día la esclavitud en el Viento. A pesar de contar con el apoyo de los reyes Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, desafortunadamente la orden ejecutiva de Rasa y Hanzo se impusieron por encima de la diplomacia. Ni siquiera les importó el desafiar al Consejo de las Naciones de Terra._

 _Karin aspiraba a ser como ella, aunque en su estatuto como plebeya era algo imposible._

— _Bien. ¡La labor ha concluido! ¡Fuera todos de aquí!_ — _ordenó vehementemente el capataz._

 _Karin, por suerte, no se hallaba en el campo de cultivo aquel día, pues estaba dentro de la cocina del Palacio del Remolino, aunque veía a todos los esclavos retirarse progresivamente del campo agrícola. Muchos de ellos les llevaban numerosos vegetales y carne ya destazada de animales. Los cocineros se encargaban de procesar aquello en alimentos. Karin básicamente se encargaba de únicamente llevar numerosos utensilios como trastes al comedor principal del palacio, así como ayudar a adornar el bello y elegante Palacio del Remolino. Era más tedioso que laborioso en sí._

 _De pronto, se escuchó cómo algunos trastes de cocina caían al suelo y se rompían. Karin volteó instintivamente hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel sonido, y se sorprendió al escuchar más revoloteo y platos rotos. Por mera curiosidad, Karin pronto acomodó aquella elegante tela en la ventana, y se aproximó acompasadamente hacia la cocina del palacio. Una vez que se asomó al interior, Karin se sorprendió de ver al príncipe de los Uzumaki derribando cuanto objeto se le cruzaba en su camino. Lo más sorprendente de hecho, fue ver que tenía una botella de elegante licor en su mano._

— _Joven Naruto... Por favor... Le suplico se detenga..._ — _le pidió temerosa una de las tantas trabajadoras del palacio._

— _Bah. Cállate. Tengo hambre. Dénme algo de comer de inmediato_ — _espetó el pelirrubio._

 _Temerosa, la chica asintió._

— _Como ordene, Uzumaki-sama — replicó la chica._

 _No obstante, el pelirrubio, tras haber dado un largo trago a su bebida, haría una acción no prevista por la temerosa chica. Naruto atrapó a la bella sirviente de su palacio, y la arrinconó contra el muro. De inmediato, el pelirrubio la empezó a manosear bruscamente y a apretar sus partes íntimas. Pronto las ropas de la chica fueron arrancadas por las manos de Naruto, quien parecía un búfalo de cómo bufaba excitado. Era increíble cómo es que un chico de tan corta edad tenía comportamientos tan impropios de un niño. Karin se cuestionaba qué clase de vida llevaba la nobleza como para que aún un niño de diez años, juzgando por la apariencia del chico, tuviera ésa clase de actitudes._

 _Karin, al tan sólo ver el indecente comportamiento y acción del rubio, se sintió furiosa. La pobre chica, que estaba a punto de ser violada, apenas y podía soltar lágrimas de miedo y repulsión. No era como si la chica no pudiese defenderse de su inminente violación, sino que, al ser una esclava, no tenía permitido defenderse como tal, mucho menos si el que intentaba violarla era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de los Uzumaki, o cualquiera de la nobleza en sí._

 _Aún así, Karin no se quedaría de manos cruzadas. Sintiendo la ira inundarle, por como trataban a una de sus compatriotas, Karin se encaminó a estampidas hacia el príncipe de su pueblo, y había tensado sus dedos. Desde pequeña, Karin supo que sus uñas eran únicas, dado que fácilmente podía arañar incluso el acero con ellas. No tenía idea de porqué razón sus uñas eran prácticamente indestructibles, puesto que nunca se las había cortado en su vida. Sus uñas eran aproximadamente de centímetro y medio de longitud, de color rojo sangre, con forma de garras, aunque bellamente estilizadas, y tan afiladas como un diamante. Karin estaba más que dispuesta a decapitar al detestable príncipe de los Uzumaki, al diablo si la ejecutaban con ello, o al menos así debía pensar la chica, pero su ira le nublaba su juicio._

 _Cuando estuvo a algunos metros de aproximarse al príncipe Naruto, mientras que éste ya estaba penetrando a la indefensa chica, quien a su vez suplicaba al rubio que se detuviera, Karin vio cómo la bella reina Mito se acercó a Naruto, lo separó agresivamente de la sirviente, la cual salió llorando de la cocina, para después la reina abofetear fuertemente al rubio. Naruto incluso se tambaleó un poco, a causa de la poderosa bofetada de su madre, aunque pronto volvió sus iracundos ojos a su progenitora, y gruñó molesto._

— _¡¿Pero qué diablos...?! ¡¿Por qué me abofeteas?! — cuestionó furioso el chico._

 _La respuesta de su madre fue una bofetada aún más fuerte._

— _¡Eres un cínico y un desgraciado! — le reprendió la reina Mito a su hijo — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a violar a una de las trabajadoras?!_

 _El chico se encogió de hombros._

— _Son mis esclavas. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellas — aseveró el rubio — Para éso están. Para servirme._

 _Antes de poder añadir otro comentario, Naruto se quedó callado, al ver la fulminante y hostil mirada de parte de su madre. Si había a alguien a quien temiera y respetara Naruto, sin duda ésa era su madre._

— _No mientras yo viva en ésta casa, y mientras tú vivas bajo_ _ **mi**_ _techo — respondió vehementemente Mito — Ésta es_ _ **mi**_ _casa y_ _ **tú**_ _, jovencito, seguirás mis órdenes. Cuando tú vivas solo podrás hacer lo que te dé tu maldita gana. Mientras vivas aquí, bajo mi tutela, harás lo que yo te diga. ¡¿Te quedó claro?!_

 _Naruto gruñó por lo bajo, y desvió la mirada visiblemente molesto. Detestaba a su madre y su autoritarismo, pero no le quedaba de otra._

— _¡¿Me escuchaste, Naruto Uzumaki?! — volvió a preguntar la reina, visiblemente molesta._

— _Tsk. Sí — masculló el chico._

— _¡No te escuché, jovencito! — dijo Mito, alzando la voz._

— _¡Sí, carajo! — respondió el rubio._

 _Y de nuevo, el príncipe Uzumaki recibió otra bofetada, aún más fuerte que las anteriores, combinadas._

— _¡A mí no me vas a hablar así! ¡Te recuerdo que soy tu madre! — endilgó la pelirroja — ¡A tu habitación!_

 _A regañadientes, Naruto obedeció la instrucción de su madre. La reina Mito se reacomodó su cabello, y observó una mancha de sangre en el suelo, ahí donde su hijo estaba violando a la pobre sirviente. La reina suspiró bastante enojada, y le pidió amablemente a otro de los empleados, como ella se refería a sus esclavos, dado que la reina detestaba llamarles como tal, que limpiara el desastre que había ocasionado su hijo._

 _La reina Mito se volvió en sus pasos, y se percató de la presencia de la pequeña pelirroja, quien estaba anonadada en su sitio. La Uzumaki mayor sonrió cálidamente, y se acercó a la pequeña Karin. Mito tocó con su mano la cabecita de la ojirubí, y le sacudió levemente los cabellos, con lo cual Karin salió de su trance. La pequeña pelirroja tímidamente devolvió sus rubíes a los ojos de la reina, quien aún le sonreía dulcemente. De inmediato, Karin hizo una reverencia respetuosa hacia la monarca, quien de nuevo le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña Uzumaki._

— _Su majestad — enunció Karin._

— _Tú eres Karin-chan... ¿Cierto? — preguntó Mito._

 _Con timidez, Karin asintió._

— _En efecto, mi señora — contestó la pequeña — Karin Uzumaki. Hija de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze — añadió._

 _Mito sonrió aún más. Aquello ya lo sabía ella._

— _Ya veo. Pero... ¿Porqué estás despierta a éstas horas? — le preguntó la reina a la menor — No es bueno que una niña de tu edad esté levantada a éstas horas._

 _Karin suspiró pesadamente. Como si realmente tuviese ella alguna opción. Eran aproximadamente las tres y media horas del día, y los "esclavos" no tenían autorizado reposar, pues pronto se realizaría el cumpleaños del príncipe Naruto._

— _Nos fue ordenado por el capataz el ayudar con los preparativos para la fiesta del príncipe Naruto — contestó la pequeña pelirroja, con notoria molestia, aunque también tristeza._

 _Mito notó la aflicción en Karin. Era una verdadera tortura para alguien de su edad el simplemente mantenerse despierta. Seguramente su odioso esposo tenía que ver en todo ello. Si no fuese porque tendría consecuencias legales, Mito ya le habría quitado la vida a aquel desgraciado con el que fue forzada a contraer matrimonio, pero ahora no era tiempo de lamentar su vida. Tenía asuntos importantes de los cuales ocuparse, y si su jerarquía le permitía ayudar a su pueblo, se sacrificaría._

 _Lo primero, por supuesto, era ayudar a la pequeña pelirroja que tenía al frente. La bella reina entonces tomó una decisión._

— _Te propongo algo — le dijo Mito a Karin, quien levantó una vez más su mirada a la de la reina._

 _Mito colocó sus manos en los pequeños hombros de Karin, y se los apretó suavemente._

— _Lamentablemente, no puedo hacer mucho para frenar ésta demencia. Sin embargo, puedo cambiar tu "deber" — aseguró la pelirroja mayor._

 _A la ojirubí sin duda le pareció interesante lo que planteaba la ojinegra, así que se mantuvo expectante._

— _¿"Deber"? — repitió Karin por lo bajo._

 _Mito asintió._

— _En vez de estar aquí ensuciándote con alimentos, y de estar cargando enormes costales pesados, te propongo que vigiles al hiperactivo de mi hijo — le sugirió la reina — ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Karin no sabía qué responder. Sinceramente hablando, no sabía qué sería peor. Por un lado, detestaba el tener que "vigilar" al príncipe de los Uzumaki, pues era un verdadero patán, y además ella corría el riesgo de ser abusada por él. Aunque, por otro lado, Karin tenía casi la certeza de que la reina Mito ya se había planteado aquel escenario, y por algún motivo Karin presentía que la reina no permitiría que Naruto se propasare con ella. Y en cualquier caso, Karin aún tenía aquellas letales uñas con las cuales podría fácilmente destazar la carne del príncipe del Remolino. Algo que suena muy sádico por supuesto, pero no es la primera vez que Karin asesina a alguien. Ya anteriormente se habían intentado propasar con ella._

 _En cualquier caso, lo que Karin más anhelaba era tener un respiro. No había dormido en más de veinticuatro horas, y probablemente no lo haría por quizá hasta cuarenta horas, pero al menos no estaría atareada con deberes, así que al final se resignó, y asintió_

— _De acuerdo. Acepto — expresó la ojirubí._

 _Mito asintió, aún con su sonrisa, y se irguió completamente._

— _Muy bien. Entonces, puedes comenzar tu misión, soldado — "ordenó" divertida la reina._

 _Inevitablemente, Karin sonrió, y asintió un par de veces. Y tras recibir las instrucciones de donde se hallaban los aposentos del príncipe de los Uzumaki, Karin se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación del rubio, no sin antes despedirse con una reverencia de la amable reina, claro está._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Karin finalmente llegó a la habitación del príncipe de su Clan. La puerta era de caoba, y estaba adornada con algunos marcos de oro, aunque no era muy detallada. Aparentemente, Naruto detestaba todo lo que pudiese lucir afeminado. Naruto era conocido por ser un misógino de primera. Y refiriéndonos a un verdadero misógino, no como las actuales feministas solían llamar misógino a cualquier hombre que tan sólo hacía algunas bromas sexistas, o que miraba a una bella chica de manera lasciva. De cualquier manera, no era como si con la mirada un hombre fuese capaz de violar a una mujer. Naruto era un auténtico misógino que trataba a las mujeres como bienes intercambiables. Tenía sexo con ellas, y las desechaba como basura._

 _La pelirroja tocó un par de veces la puerta, en espera de que Naruto la abriera en cualquier momento; sin embargo, no consiguió absolutamente nada, por lo que tocó unas cuantas veces más, aún sin resultado. Karin se imaginaba que el príncipe de su aldea estaría tan ebrio que lo más probable es que se haya quedado completamente dormido, pero cuando hizo un ademán de tomar la chapa de la puerta y de girarla, para abrirla consecuentemente, la pelirroja vio cómo el cerrojo se abrió de repente, y Naruto abrió con algo de brusquedad la puerta._

 _El pelirrubio se frotó un par de veces los ojos, y mostró un rostro hostil y fastidiado. Karin, sin embargo, se mantuvo con la mirada firme y templada. Lejos de intimidarle a la pelirroja, se sentía igualmente irritada por la pura presencia del príncipe de los Uzumaki._

— _¿Qué diablos quieres, plebeya? — cuestionó el pelirrubio, con su típico comportamiento altivo — ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi habitación a interrumpir mi sueño?_

 _Genial, pensó Karin. No solamente tendría que tolerar el odioso temperamento del pelirrubio, sino que estaría encerrada con ése imbécil, por sabrá dios cuántas horas. Aunque, aún con su molestia, Karin se forzó una sonrisa en el rostro, e hizo una reverencia._

— _Naruto-ōjisama — llamó respetuosamente Karin a aquel arrogante — La reina Mito me ha mandado a acompañarle por el resto del día._

 _El pelirrubio enarcó una ceja, y posteriormente se pasó una mano por el rostro._

— _Tsk. Como siempre, mi madre busca la manera de fastidiarme — masculló el monarca por lo bajo._

 _El rubio soltó otro resoplido y se apartó de la puerta. Con ello le dio a entender a Karin que aceptaba el "castigo" que le impuso su madre._

— _Como sea. No es como si tuviese otra opción, ¿Cierto? — dijo el chico, con sarcasmo._

 _Karin no respondió, y simplemente ingresó a la habitación del pelirrubio. El joven monarca ya se hallaba sentado en su cama, y recargado contra la pared. Sin iniciativa del ojizafiro, Karin tomó asiento en un pequeño banco que convenientemente estaba situado en una esquina de la gigantesca habitación del pelirrubio. Durante algunos minutos, ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio absoluto. Lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación era el líquido de la botella de licor que el rubio se empinaba, así como los largos tragos que le daba. De hecho, Karin ya estaba acostumbrada a ésa clase de silencios tan incómodos, principalmente porque así no tendría que lidiar con la odiosa personalidad del príncipe de los Uzumaki._

 _En ése momento, se cuestionaba si realmente sería tan malo seguir trabajando en la cocina real. Al menos tendría algunos bocadillos que, eventualmente, sobrarían._

— _Y... ¿Quién exactamente eres tú, plebeya? — preguntó repentinamente Naruto._

 _Karin entrecerró la mirada. Recién iniciada la conversación, y ya detestaba al rubio. Aún así, la chica se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia respetuosa, aún si lo que más deseaba era arrancarle los ojos con sus afiladas uñas, al igual que los testículos, y forzárselos en sus cuencas oculares._

— _Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, hija única de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze — contestó la pelirroja._

 _Naruto enarcó una ceja al escuchar el nombre de la progenitora de la chica. A Karin realmente no le sorprendió el que el chico se sorprendiera de escuchar el nombre de su madre. De todos modos, era ampliamente conocida por su carácter imponente._

— _Kushina Uzumaki, ¿Huh? — replicó el rubio — Con que eres hija de la_ _ **Habanero Sangriento**_ _._

 _Karin sonrió orgullosa, y asintió firmemente. Si había algo a lo que Karin le hacía sentir orgullosa era el hecho de que llevaba en sus venas la misma sangre de la temible, aunque también respetada, Habanero del Remolino. Vamos. No le importaba que el seudónimo fuera ridículo, porque la fama de su madre de ser tan asertiva era algo de lo cual Karin se sentía sumamente orgullosa y honrada._

— _En efecto, mi Lord — dijo la ojirubí._

— _Debo deducir que eres igual de agresiva y violenta como ella, ¿Huh? — preguntó un tanto aburrido el Uzumaki._

 _Karin sonrió aún más. Tal vez no era tan mala conversación, después de todo._

— _Únicamente si me provocan, mi Lord — aseguró la pequeña pelirroja, arañando con facilidad un contenedor de metal que se le había llevado al rubio, junto con un postre._

 _Obviamente, Naruto quedó impactado por el cómo las uñas de Karin rasgaron con facilidad aquel recipiente de metal, hasta dejarle algunas hendiduras. ¿De qué diablos estaban hechas las uñas de la pequeña pelirroja? Prácticamente estaban afiladas como un diamante, sino es que incluso tenían más filo. ¿Acaso éso era posible?_

 _En cualquier caso, Naruto tendía que actuar con precaución, al menos que quisiera que Karin le asesinara con aquellas uñas-garras, aunque estaban hermosamente estilizadas y coloreadas de un rojo sangre muy bonito y brillante._

— _Como sea. Supongo que vas a ser mi niñera, ¿Huh? — espetó Naruto, bastante fastidiado._

 _Karin deshizo su sonrisa. Quizá le molestaba más a ella que al rubio._

— _Técnicamente hablando, en realidad seré su acompañante, y su sirviente personal — aclaró la chica, igualmente disgustada, pese a que lo ocultaba muy bien._

 _Naruto sin duda sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Karin._

— _Cualquier cosa, ¿Huh? — expresó sensual el rubio._

 _Vaya que el chico ya sabía lo que quería de Karin. Quizá la pelirroja era pequeña, pero era muy bonita. Además, a Naruto le importaba un carajo si tenía que abusar de una mocosa. Por otro lado, aparentaban tener casi la misma edad, así que no habría ningún delito._

 _No obstante, Karin ya presentía la perversión del chico, juzgando por como la miraba, y por lo que presenció hace aproximadamente una hora._

— _... Excepto cumplir sus pecaminosas fantasías, su alteza — especificó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa no muy amigable._

 _Naruto, sin embargo, sonrió zorrunamente, aunque había sorna en su gesto._

— _Oh. Vaya. Por lo que veo no eres tan ingenua, Karin-chan._

 _La chica se sintió molesta por el honorífico que Naruto usó para con ella, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. En cambio, simplemente se encogió de hombros._

— _Una mujer siempre tiene que estar alerta, mi Lord — enunció la ojirubí._

 _Naruto rió levemente. Aquella niña realmente le parecía única. Curiosamente, no le costó mucho continuar con una conversación relativamente fluida. A Karin, por otro lado, le fue anunciado que "cuidaría" con frecuencia al pelirrubio. Al principio, no sabía si sentirse hostigada o aliviada, pues el ojizafiro en ocasiones era verdaderamente odioso. Aunque era más que obvio que prefería tener que estar acompañando al odioso príncipe de los Uzumaki a tener que laborar bajo la torrencial lluvia, en el campo de cultivo._

 _Irónicamente, la vida de Karin Uzumaki cambiaría para siempre, una vez que conoció al apuesto príncipe del Remolino._

 _._

* * *

 _._

— Siéndote honesta, cuando te vi manoseando a ésa chica, lo primero que deseé hacer era arrancarte los ojos — admitió Karin — Realmente lo que hiciste fue repugnante y vil.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente, y asintió.

— Lo sé, Karin-chan. Admito que era una verdadera basura en aquel entonces — reconoció el rubio — Aún hasta hace poco era una escoria.

Naruto se levantó con algo de pereza, y se desentumió un poco. Posteriormente, caminó hacia la orilla de la gigantesca colina, donde se hallaba charlando y bebiendo unos tragos. El rubio se metió las manos a los bolsillos, y observó la bella ciudad de Wintersun, de la cual tenía una increíble vista panorámica. Sin duda, Wintersun era increíble en su tecnología, por lo menos a comparación del resto de reinos en Terra.

Karin se extrañó un poco del comportamiento de su... ¿Amigo? Quizá sí. Tal vez ya era hora de que todos los problemas que habían entre ellos quedaran atrás. La chica se levantó del suelo, y se encaminó al lado de Naruto, quedándose parada al lado del rubio. Karin acompañó con una leve sonrisa al chico, mientras ambos observaban la hermosa ciudad que estaba ahora gobernada por la ciudadanía, en vez de Kaguya. La "reina" únicamente era una representante para fines diplomáticos en geopolítica.

— Es una bella ciudad. ¿No es así? — comentó la pelirroja.

El rubio asintió.

— Lo es — secundó Naruto — El verla me trae nostalgia del Remolino.

Karin sonrió ampliamente. Ambos parecían conectados mentalmente.

— A mí también. Quizá nuestra aldea no era tan tecnológicamente avanzada, ni tenía una economía mixta, como Wintersun, pero el simplemente verla me hace echarla de menos — declaró la ojirubí.

Nuevamente, Naruto soltó un suspiro.

— Mi más grande sueño es poder resucitar al Clan Uzumaki, y volver a erguir la Aldea del Remolino — musitó el mercenario, sorprendiendo a Karin en el proceso.

La pelirroja volvió de inmediato su mirada a su acompañante. Los ojos zafiro del chico denotaban una tristeza y nostalgia única. Naruto no mentía. Karin pudo deducirlo, al ver el semblante del rubio. Desde hace algunas horas, la Uzumaki notaba el extraño comportamiento del antiguo príncipe de su pueblo, pero lo aludía a que intentaba hacer algún movimiento con ella; sin embargo, actualmente podía ver que el chico no estaba bromeando con su cometido. Realmente Naruto tenía exactamente el mismo sueño que ella, a pesar de que Karin lo veía como algo imposible en la práctica.

La chica sonrió dulcemente, y tomó del brazo izquierdo al bronceado muchacho. Instintivamente, Naruto volvió sus zafiros a los rubíes de la chica que tanto amaba.

— Créeme, Naruto. Yo también deseo volver a ver de pie al Remolino — le comunicó Karin al chico — Nada más me haría feliz que el ver a nuestra aldea fuerte y viva.

Naruto inevitablemente se perdió en la bella mirada de la chica. Aquellos ojos eran únicos en la Uzumaki. Aún dentro del Clan no eran muy comunes, exceptuando los sangrientos ojos de Nagato. La diferencia entre ellos era que Nagato irradiaba hostilidad y soberbia en ellos. En cambio, Karin irradiaba una extraña bondad que Naruto no había visto en mucho tiempo. La última vez que tuvo aquella sensación, fue cuando su madre le miraba, cuando el príncipe de los Uzumaki aún era un niño pequeño. Aquella mirada de Karin, que actualmente mostraba, era tan parecida a la de su madre. Cierta esencia de la legendaria reina Mito Uzumaki se había infundido en Karin Uzumaki. Quizá, después de todo, Karin estaba destinada a ser su sucesora.

Naruto se giró para encarar a la chica que le había robado el corazón, le tomó de las pequeñas manos, y la acercó a él, aunque no lo suficiente como para incomodar a la chica. Karin aún así se sorprendió de la acción del rubio, aún si no desconfiaba de él. De cualquier manera, si Naruto quisiera aprovecharse de ella, ya lo hubiera hecho.

— Karin-chan... — musitó cálidamente el rubio.

Karin se sonrojó un poco. Su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad.

— Quiero que me acompañes en éste camino — agregó el ojizafiro — Ambos podemos reconstruir el Clan. Ambos podemos revivir al Remolino. Ambos podemos restaurar no sólo el honor de nuestro Clan, nuestra aldea o nuestra línea sucesoria. Ambos podemos levantar en alto al Continente del Viento.

Karin se quedó pasmada con la "petición" del chico. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar levemente, aún siendo sostenidas por las del rubio. Sus ojos brillaban de tan conmocionada que se hallaba por las palabras del hombre que, aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, siempre iba a amar. Aunque, curiosamente, el chico no intentaba besarla, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente las profundas palabras de Naruto le llegaron a su alma.

— Karin-chan... Quiero que te conviertas en la nueva reina de los Uzumaki — continuó el chico, con una mirada de esperanza — Quiero que te conviertas en mi reina... Mi esposa...

Y oficialmente, Karin perdió el aliento por unos segundos. Naruto le ofreció una posibilidad de no solamente un hogar, y un lugar donde volver, sino una nueva oportunidad de reconstruir su vida, e incluso la de muchos otros. Aquel era un sueño que tenía desde pequeña. El poder tener la potestad y posición para poder hacer un cambio que, aunque pequeño, podría irradiar a lo grande. En sí, cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de Naruto, en su mente infantil se imaginó a sí misma casada con el apuesto príncipe de los Uzumaki. Algo verdaderamente ridículo, tomando en cuenta que eran de diferentes clases.

Y justo ahora, se estaba haciendo realidad su sueño. Ahora, verdaderamente podía vivir al lado de su amado pelirrubio, y podía hacer un cambio en el opresivo sistema político que azotaba al Continente del Viento. Ya había grandes cambios en el sistema político, y ella podía hacer el cambio definitivo para el bien de la sociedad. Y qué mejor si lo hacía al lado del hombre que amaba.

Al menos así debía ser. Desafortunadamente, aquel barco ya había zarpado hace años. La chica suspiró levemente, y cerró unos momentos sus bellos ojos, para después volver a abrirlos. Su sonrisa mostró compasión, pero también resignación.

— Naruto... — murmulló dulcemente la chica.

Karin llevó su mano al rostro del pelirrubio, y le acarició la mejilla con ternura, haciendo sonrojar al antiguo monarca del pelirrubio.

— Gracias... — añadió la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, Naruto no se esperaría lo que Karin diría a continuación.

— ... Pero nuestros caminos no pueden cruzarse.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Acaso estaba siendo rechazado? ¿Por qué motivo? ¡Él realmente iba en serio!

— Ambos seríamos infelices, Naruto — aseguró la chica, con pesadez en su voz — Ambos viviríamos engañándonos a nosotros mismos.

El Uzumaki sacudió su cabeza. No pretendía darse por vencido.

— No es así, Karin-chan — replicó — Tan sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad. Quiero demostrarte que no solamente puedo ser un buen hombre, sino que puedo ser un buen esposo y padre.

Karin se quedó callada unos momentos. Estaba sumamente sorprendida del comentario de su amado rubio. Ahora, resulta que no solamente Naruto le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, sino que reafirmaba que estaba dispuesto a formar una familia con ella. Karin no podía estar más impactada de la petición del hombre que tanto ama. Desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de Naruto, siempre soñó con poder formar una familia con él, y el poder ser su reina, viviendo en un enorme castillo. Algo verdaderamente infantil y ridículo, pero justificable a su edad.

Pero ahora, las cosas era distintas entre ambos. Karin simplemente no podía estar con el rubio. No si no quería salir lastimada. La chica suspiró, y parpadeó.

— Naruto. Yo...

Karin fue callada por los labios del chico que tanto ama. Al principio se sorprendió, pero su profundo amor por el chico salió a flote, y terminó por corresponder aquel amoroso y dulce beso que le otorgaba el príncipe de su Clan. Karin enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, y se entregó completamente al beso. La pelirroja sintió cómo el chico anclaba sus fornidos brazos alrededor de su cintura, y cómo pegaba su marcado y musculoso cuerpo al de ella. Karin se perdió en los labios de su amado, sintiéndose en el Firmamento cuando aquel chico empezó a acariciar suavemente su pequeña espalda baja. Por acto de reflejo, Karin enterró sus manos en la espesa cabellera rubia.

Tras casi dos minutos de estarse besando, Naruto fue el primero en separarse de la chica, aún si no deseaba hacerlo. Karin igualmente abrió sus párpados, revelando sus rubíes brillantes de amor. Naruto le sonrió, infatuando aún más a la chica.

— Karin-chan... Ya deja de hacerte la difícil. Sé que me amas, tanto como yo te amo — aseguró el pelirrubio.

Karin salió de su trance, aunque seguía un poco infatuada. La pelirroja desvió su sonrojado rostro, e hizo un mohín. No se atrevía a volver sus ojos a los zafiros de su amado. El rubio sonreía orgulloso de ser capaz de doblar aún a la chica más reticente. Karin, lógicamente, no era la excepción.

— Tan sólo dame una oportunidad, Karin-chan. Una sola oportunidad me bastaría para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, y que te quiero hacer feliz — afirmó adamante el chico, depositando infinidad de suaves besos en los labios de su "princesa".

Karin infló las mejillas y se sonrojó intensamente. En ése momento, detestaba profundamente el aún guardar fuertes sentimientos por el rubio. No porque odiara aquellos sentimientos, sino porque la estaban traicionando, aunque Karin no podría seguirse engañando toda la vida. Tarde que temprano, terminaría sacando a flote su amor por el príncipe de los Uzumaki.

— Hmp... — murmulló la chica, desviando a un costado, y al inferior, su aún abochornado y bello rostro — Si la vuelves a fastidiar, no volverás a verme en tu vida... — contestó, apenas levantando sus rubíes, para conectarlos con los del ojizafiro.

Naruto sonrió aún más. Quería gritar de la emoción, pero se contuvo. De nuevo, besó los labios rosados de la chica, además de estrecharla aún más, si es que éso era posible, contra su cuerpo.

— Te prometo que éso no sucederá. Te lo juro por nuestros futuros hijos — enunció cálidamente Naruto.

Por supuesto, Karin se abochornó aún más.

— Y otra cosa — dijo Karin, alzando un poco su voz.

Naruto enarcó una ceja, pero dejó que la chica continuara.

— Si te atreves a intentar engañarme con alguna zorra, te mato — le sentenció Karin, con una mirada dura, aunque había más celos que otra cosa.

El rubio sonrió de nuevo, pero no lo suficiente como para tentar su suerte. No es como si todos los días tuvieras una novia que fuera más que capaz de arrancarte los testículos con unas uñas tan filosas como el mismísimo diamante.

— ¿Por qué haría éso? Tengo a la chica más hermosa para mí solito — contestó soberbio el Uzumaki.

Karin sonrió torcidamente, y atrajo la cabeza de su amado, para fundirse en un pasional beso. La única testigo de la reconciliación de los Uzumaki era la enorme luna llena.

.

.

 **Como siempre hago, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido ésta historia. Muchas gracias por su constancia.**

 **Éste capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo. Más que nada, porque no quería revelar detalles que afecten la continuidad. Y de hecho, realmente no pensaba profundizar tanto en la relación NaruKarin. Pero es mi pareja crack favorita, y no pude evitar profundizar un poco en la misma.**

 **Sin más que añadir por el momento, nos vemos dentro de quince días, linduras.**


	49. Cartas Sobre la Mesa

**Capítulo XLVII:** Cartas sobre la mesa.

Sakura despertó lentamente. La ninfa estaba recostada sobre el musculoso cuerpo de su querido Sasuke-kun, quien aún aparentaba seguir dormido. Ambos chicos, tras haberse "fugado" de Wintersun, se emprendieron a la nada sin rumbo fijo. Sasuke apenas montó una tienda de campaña, hecha de algunas telas, donde actualmente descansaban la princesa de las hadas y el moreno, pero apenas había terminado Sasuke de montar la tienda de campaña, el Uchiha se abalanzó a Sakura, y la besó con absoluta desesperación; la misma desesperación que sintió en aquellos quince días de no poder siquiera estar cerca de su Cerezo. Sakura se había visto sorprendida, por la acción tan repentina y un poco agresiva de Sasuke; no obstante, Sakura estaba igual o peor de desesperada que su Dulce Príncipe, por lo que le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, desesperación, y necesidad que Sasuke lo hacía. Una cosa llevó a la otra, por lo que la hermosa ninfa y el azabache terminaron haciendo el amor pasionalmente toda la noche. Apenas y durmieron un par de horas.

Ambos estaban en el medio de un denso bosque, en el medio de la nada. No tenían ni idea de a dónde ir, o cuando menos Sakura no la tenía. Suponía que Sasuke tenía un plan en mente, pero ella lo ignoraba por completo. Definitivamente había sido algo increíblemente imprudente e impulsivo, de parte de la princesa de Iridia, el simplemente haberse fugado del Palacio de Wintersun. Había sido una acción totalmente repentina, no premeditada, y completamente arbitraria de Sakura, y en definitiva no era digno de una señorita de su clase el simplemente vivir como una vagabunda, si es que Sasuke no tenía un plan en mente, claro está.

Aún así, Sakura no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. La Haruno se acurrucó aún más sobre el poderoso pecho de Sasuke, y sonrió totalmente feliz. No le importaba si tenía que vivir en el campo, como irónicamente lo haría una verdadera hada de la naturaleza, como lo era ella en su especie. No le importaba si tendría que ser una "vil" ama de casa, y el tener que quedarse "enclaustrada" en su hogar, donde terminaría criando a los hijos que tuviera con su amado Sasuke-kun. Para nada. De hecho, a Sakura le fascinaba la idea de tener entre sus brazos a un pequeño pelinegro, con ojos obsidiana, tal y como su amado Dulce Príncipe. La princesa hada estaba sumamente emocionada por el poder eventualmente llegar a ser madre de unos bebés Uchiha. No podía esperar el quedar embarazada de Sasuke, por muy extremo que sonara aquello. Aunque, por otro lado, Sakura también sabía que necesitaban una mejor estabilidad económica, antes de que ambos se pusieran a tener bebés como conejos, así que el tener bebés quedaría postergado, para desgracia de Sakura.

La ninfa se estiró lo más que pudo entre el firme abrazo de su amado, y llegó hasta el apuesto rostro del moreno. Sakura observó con una dulce sonrisa el calmado rostro de Sasuke. La barba le había crecido en aquellos quince días, y ahora estaba un tanto espesa. Lo curioso de aquello es que, pese a que el azabache se veía un tanto mayor con ella, Sasuke se veía igual de apuesto. De hecho, aunado a aquellas varias cicatrices en su rostro, el Uchiha se veía como un auténtico macho alfa. Un hombre rudo, pero a la vez tan apuesto y galante. Sakura acarició con sus pequeñas manos la oscura barba de Sasuke, y rió infantilmente al sentir las cosquillas que le generaban aquellos pelos en la palma de sus manos. Igualmente, Sakura besaba amorosa y tiernamente los semi-ásperos labios de su querido Sasuke-kun.

Todos aquellos mimos, sin embargo, comenzaron a despertar a Sasuke, el cual frunció el ceño, y abrió por completo sus ojos. La visión del Uchiha era completamente borrosa. Apenas y veía una larga melena rosada que rodeaba un rostro fino, de tonalidad tan blanca como la nieve, y que poseía dos increíbles esmeraldas. El azabache se frotó los ojos con su mano izquierda, y finalmente esclareció totalmente su mirada.

— Buenos días, dormilón — se burló Sakura, con una risilla traviesa.

La ninfa besó dulcemente los labios de Sasuke, quien le correspondió.

— Y según tú yo soy la dormilona — añadió la ninfa, una vez que se separó de los labios de su amado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Teníamos que reponer todos los días que no nos vimos. ¿Cierto? — se excusó el moreno, con su estereotípica sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato, y ocultó su bello rostro en el hombro del Uchiha, el cual rió levemente y abrazó con sus musculosos y velludos brazos a su niña.

— ¿Tenías que mencionarlo? — le reprendió la hada al moreno, aún sonrojada.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo, Cerezo? — preguntó inocentemente Sasuke.

Sakura gruñó, y clavó su mirada esmeralda sobre la obsidiana del pelinegro.

— Se supone que los caballeros no tienen memoria, Sasuke-kun — rebatió Sakura, algo molesta.

Sasuke se volvió a encoger de hombros.

— Meh. ¿A quién le importa? — contestó el moreno — Además, cuando tienes a una hermosa ninfa, con cuerpo de diosa, a tu lado es imposible el resistirse a hacerle el amor — argumentó, con su sonrisa torcida.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sasuke siempre lograba que sacara su lado tímido.

— No me refiero a éso, tonto — repeló Sakura — Se supone que un caballero no debe andar divulgando con quién tuvo sexo la noche anterior — dijo la chica.

— Yo no tuve sexo contigo, pequeña. Yo te hice el amor — ronroneó seductor Sasuke, mientras besaba a su Cerezo, y le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

Sakura, entretanto, rodó los ojos.

— Es lo mismo, Sasuke-kun.

El moreno negó.

— No es así — argumentó Sasuke — Sexo es lo que el idiota del Usuratonkachi y la puta de tu amiga suelen tener — afirmó — Hacer el amor es lo que dos parejas de enamorados, como tú y yo, solemos hacer.

Sakura enarcó una ceja curiosa. Ahora resulta que Sasuke era un catedrático del amor.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú éso? Tú eres el menos indicado para emitir ésos juicios — se burló la ninfa, con una sonrisa amistosa.

— Lo sé porque yo personalmente me siento vacío, si no estoy a tu lado — musitó el moreno, mientras acariciaba el hermoso y sonrojado rostro de Sakura — Lo sé porque cada que te hago el amor me siento en el paraíso. Lo sé, porque cada vez que te beso, que te toco, y que te hago mía me deleito viendo cómo tú lo disfrutas. Lo sé porque al estar a tu lado, me siento un hombre completo.

Sakura se sintió tan enternecida por las palabras de Sasuke. Quién habría dicho que semejante hombre tan rudo, poderoso, agresivo, y violento llegaría a también ser uno de los hombres más sentimentales sobre Terra. Después de todo, Sasuke sigue siendo un humano. Un humano con las mismas necesidades que todos los demás. Sakura enterró sus manos en la espesa melena de Sasuke, y besó con todo su amor aquellos labios que siempre la llevaban al cielo, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Sasuke correspondió el gesto amoroso de su niña, y afianzó su abrazo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa ninfa.

Tras separarse del beso, Sakura plantó un último beso de pico en los labios de Sasuke, como siempre suele hacerlo, y abrió paulatinamente los ojos, junto con los de Sasuke. Sakura sonrió con su típica dulzura, y acarició el endurecido rostro del moreno.

— Yo también me siento vacía, si no estoy a tu lado — susurró Sakura, contra los labios del moreno — Y me siento completa cuando estás a mi lado.

Y de nuevo, ambos chicos se besaron amorosamente. Tras ello, Sakura se recostó sobre el fuerte pecho de Sasuke, y susurró completamente enamorada. Sasuke, por su lado, únicamente acariciaba el largo cabello de la princesa de las hadas, y aspiraba aquel aroma floral que expedía la bella y estilizada melena rosada de Sakura. Apenas hasta hace una noche, Sasuke se sentía en una profunda oscuridad. Se hallaba perdido entre la nada, y añoraba el momento en que pudiera estar al lado de su Cerezo. Cada noche rememoraba el aroma a flores de su cabello. Cada amanecer ansiaba verla dormida sobre su pecho, como la encontró el día de hoy. Cada día era una tortura de no poder escuchar la dulce voz de la princesa hada, de no poder percibir el calor que era irradiado de su cuerpo, de no oír la infantil risa de Sakura, de no recibir aquellos golpes, pellizcos, arañones, y cuanto ataque la ninfa solía lanzarle. Cada día se sentía morir Sasuke, pero ahora que tenía a su niña de vuelta en sus brazos, juraba que no la volvería a soltar.

Sakura también se sentía completa de nuevo. Ansiaba el poder despertar rodeada de los musculosos brazos de Sasuke. Ansiaba cada noche el ver al moreno esperándole en la cama, dispuesto a hacerle el amor hasta que, como siempre, ella quedara inconsciente de tan terrible placer. Igualmente, hasta hace una noche, Sakura lloraba silenciosamente, extrañando el intenso calor del increíblemente musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke en el pequeño suyo. Ansiaba el poder besar los labios del Uchiha, que siempre le nublaban la razón, y la excitaban en sobremanera. La ninfa ansiaba en sentir cómo Sasuke le hacía el amor, arremetiendo con su enorme pene dentro de su vagina. Su vagina incluso demandaba la atención que le proporcionaba el pene de Sasuke, al igual que su vagina exigía alimentarse del semen de Sasuke; no obstante, ahora ambos estaban juntos. Nada más importaba, ni para Sasuke ni para Sakura.

Aún así, Sakura no podía evitar sentir la incertidumbre de lo que pudiese llegar a suceder entre las relaciones diplomáticas entre Wintersun y el Continente del Viento. De hecho, el Continente del Fuego entero podría verse completamente vulnerable a un atentado, todo gracias a la imprudencia de ella. La ninfa se quedó recostada sobre el cálido pecho de Sasuke, con una faz de notoria preocupación. El suspiro de angustia de Sakura llamó la atención del moreno quien, obviamente, se preocupó.

— Cerezo — le llamó cálidamente Sasuke — ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura exhaló audiblemente, y se incorporó un poco del pecho de Sasuke, pese a que no se separó completamente de él.

— Es sólo que... Estoy preocupada de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar en Wintersun — confesó la princesa hada.

Sasuke no necesitó una explicación detallada del motivo de la angustia de su amada. De hecho, se imaginaba que había sido comprometida a alguien, o cuando menos había cierta presión matrimonial hacia Sakura. Sinceramente, Sasuke sentía unas intensas ganas de averiguar quién era aquel desgraciado que intentó quitarle a su princesa. Él se encargaría de saber quién era aquel bastardo, y le haría sufrir una muerte terriblemente dolorosa. ¡Hay de aquel desgraciado que haya osado siquiera desear a su niña! _**Nadie**_ tocaba lo que le pertenecía a él; no obstante, ahora no era tiempo para pensar en cómo asesinar a aquel bastardo. Su pequeña estaba angustiada por las consecuencias que podían traer su impulso, y el moreno debía ocuparse primero de ello.

Sasuke tomó la mejilla de la ninfa, y se la acarició con delicadeza.

— Sakura... No tienes de qué sentirte angustiada.

— Pero... Es que podrían haber consecuencias políticas... — murmulló preocupada la hada — No es como si alguien pudiese rechazar una oferta de matrimonio, sin que haya consecuencias al respecto.

Si Sasuke tenía la duda de que alguien le había propuesto matrimonio a su pequeña, ahora fue disipada. El moreno sintió su sangre hervir, y sentía cómo el instinto asesino se apoderaba de él, pero el Uchiha se calmó, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y soltó un inaudible suspiro, para por fin calmarse.

— Cerezo... Nada va a pasar — rectificó el azabache — Yo se que Kaguya sabrá manejar todo ésto.

Su madre.

Sakura también pensaba en las consecuencias que traería su imprudencia hacia su madre. Ojalá todo fuera tan simple, como dejar que su madre lidiara con un problema que ni era suyo. No es que Sakura dudara de la capacidad de negociación que tenía su madre, claro que no. Kaguya era una mujer noble, compasiva, benevolente, y amorosa, pero también era una mujer con carácter, y con liderazgo. Kaguya era una gran diplomática, y una gran líder para Wintersun. El mundo la adoraba, y la respetaba como a una diosa se le haría, y no porque Kaguya se comportara como una diosa, dado que la ninfa albina ahora actuaba como un ángel. Kaguya ahora siempre buscaba ayudar a los más necesitados, y buscaba establecer una nueva utopía. Una utopía basada en el amor, el apoyo a los necesitados, y la esperanza.

Desgraciadamente, había opositores a su forma de gobierno. Entre ellos, la oligarquía aún presente en Terra. Tal vez ya no había una sangrienta guerra por el dominio del más grande imperio de todo Terra, pero había presiones por otros medios. En sí, muchos reinos autoritarios rompieron relaciones políticas y comerciales con Wintersun, todo porque Kaguya buscaba establecer una forma de gobierno que representara al pueblo, y no a la clase privilegiada.

— No lo sé — susurró la ninfa, una vez que se recostó de nuevo sobre el desnudo torso de Sasuke — Mi madre aún tiene muchos opositores, incluso dentro del Continente del Viento.

Sasuke se tensó completamente. Si el que le ofreció matrimonio fue del Continente del Viento, entonces significa que fue...

— Uzumaki — masculló con odio el azabache.

Sakura se espantó un poco del tono de voz de moreno, por lo que se incorporó de nuevo.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró la ninfa, con algo de miedo — ¿De qué hablas?

El moreno ya no la escuchaba. Lo único que pensaba era en destruir a aquel maldito Uzumaki que intentó robarle a su princesa.

— Voy a matar a ése imbécil de Uzumaki — masculló Sasuke, lleno de odio.

Sakura vio la mirada oscura y llena de instinto asesino en Sasuke, y se preocupó bastante, pero escuchó el apellido que el moreno pronunció, y su cerebro reaccionó de inmediato, al darse cuenta de a quién se refería el azabache. Sakura negó suavemente, y tomó las mejillas del moreno, al mismo tiempo que clavaba su compasiva y tranquilizadora mirada esmeralda en la oscura y hostil mirada obsidiana de su amado.

— No, Sasuke-kun — susurró dulcemente Sakura, intentando calmar a su agresivo novio — No fue Naruto.

Sasuke se calmó un poco, al escuchar de parte de la ninfa que no había sido aquel rubio odioso que él tanto detestaba. Aún así, su coraje no había pasado por completo. Es decir: _**Alguien**_ había siquiera pensado en intentar quitarle a _**su niña**_ , y _**ése**_ bastardo tenía que pagar. De éso se encargaría él.

— ¿Quién fue, entonces? — cuestionó aún molesto el azabache, aunque ya no estaba tan encolerizado como antes.

Sakura suspiró. Y según Sasuke ella era la celosa.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber, Sasuke-kun? ¿De qué te serviría? — le reprendió la ninfa.

— Porque voy a buscarlo por todo Terra, y le voy a arrancar la cabeza con las manos, por atreverse siquiera a hablarte — siseó Sasuke.

— ¡No, Sasuke-kun! ¡No vas a hacer éso! — rebatió la chica, incorporándose un poco sobre el pecho de su novio molesto.

— ¡¿Ah, no?! — desafió ahora el moreno, mirando enojado a su pequeña.

— ¡No!

— ¡Mírame hacerlo! — espetó Sasuke, levantándose de golpe.

No obstante, antes de que el Uchiha se levantara por completo, Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del moreno, y lo tomó algo vehemente de los fornidos hombros del pelinegro, usando todas sus fuerzas para contener a su novio encolerizado. Sasuke bien podía usar la fuerza para quitarse de encima a Sakura, pues le superaba ampliamente en fortaleza física; sin embargo, Sasuke _**jamás**_ trataría de manera agresiva a su Cerezo.

— ¡No! ¡No lo harás, Sasuke-kun! ¡No puedes ir matando a todo aquel al que le resulto atractiva! — le regañó la hada, aún tomándole de los hombros.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡¿Así que hay más de uno, huh?! — gruñó Sasuke, aún más enojado — ¡Mejor para mí! ¡Así voy a poder coleccionar muchas cabezas!

Sakura resopló, pero siempre había una carta bajo la manga de las mujeres.

— ¡Ay! ¡Por Dios, Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué acaso yo ando matando a cuanta zorra te anda comiendo con la mirada?! — vociferó la ninfa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de ser un semental alfa, Cerezo — se defendió patéticamente el Uchiha, pese a que seguía enojado.

La ninfa, sin embargo, tuvo suficiente de la arrogancia de Sasuke, por lo que le tomó de su melena oscura, y le dio un jalón de cabellos, con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Demonios, Sakura! ¡Me vas a arrancar el cuero cabelludo! — le reclamó Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza.

— ¡Entonces deja de ser un tonto! — bramó la bella, e iracunda, hada — ¡Yo tampoco tengo la culpa de que sea un imán de idiotas y pervertidos!

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un idiota! — volvió a reclamar el Uchiha.

— ¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Eres un idiota, y un pervertido! — argumentó la ninfa — ¡No sé de qué te quejas de que yo atraiga a tontos como tú! — agregó Sakura, bastante irritada.

La ninfa se cruzó de brazos, e hizo una infantil mueca de enojo. A Sasuke se le pasó por completo el enojo, como si Sakura hubiese apagado una vela. El verla con aquel infantil mohín le hizo a Sasuke sonreír, hasta querer reírse del tan hermoso y divertido rostro que ponía su amada. Para desgracia de Sakura, jamás podría intimidar, puesto que su belleza natural se lo impedía por completo. El azabache rodeó la espalda baja de Sakura, con sus musculosos brazos, y pegó a su Cerezo contra su poderoso torso.

— Sabes... Te vez muy hermosa cuando te enojas — ronroneó el ojiobsidiana, muy cerca del rostro de su princesa.

Sakura se sonrojó intensamente, por el cumplido de su amado. Sasuke siempre lograba sacar su lado cohibido y tímido de ella, no importando la situación. Aún así, Sakura se mantuvo con su faz de aparente molestia, pese a que en realidad ya hasta se le había olvidado de qué estaba enojada. De todos modos, quería demostrarle a Sasuke que ella era una mujer con fuerza de voluntad... Aún si ella sabía que no lo era cuando se trataba de su amaso Sasuke-kun.

— Hmp. Eres un tonto — masculló la ninfa, cruzada de brazos y con su mirada desviada a un costado.

Sin embargo, Sasuke aún mantenía su seductora sonrisa.

— Un tonto que te ama con locura, Cerezo — musitó cálidamente el azabache — Y es por éso que no me gusta que nadie se te acerque, mas que yo.

Sakura miró de reojo a su querido Sasuke-kun. Demonios. ¡Cómo odiaba aquella sonrisa tan sensual del azabache! Aquella sonrisa hacía que todo su enojo con el moreno desapareciera en un instante. ¡Odiaba, y a la vez amaba, aquella sonrisa! ¡Sasuke siempre la convencía para salirse con la suya, con aquella sensual sonrisa marca Sasuke Uchiha!

— Vamos, Sakura — pronunció roncamente Sasuke, repartiendo pequeños besos en los increíblemente suaves labios de la ninfa — Ya sabes que yo soy así. No me gusta compartir lo que es mío.

Y si aún restaba enojo, a Sakura se le disipó de inmediato. A la ninfa le encantaba que Sasuke fuera tan posesivo con ella. Le gustaba que Sasuke la tratara como si se tratara del diamante más preciado del mundo, y para Sasuke así lo era. No había objeto o persona más valiosa para él que no fuera la hermosa hada de cerezos. La princesa ninfa soltó un suspiro, y finalmente cedió ante los encantos de su amado. De cualquier manera, ¿Cómo se podía resistir a semejante hombre tan rudo y apuesto? Era perfecto, o cuando menos perfecto para ella.

La ninfa besó suavemente los labios de su amado, y después le miró con aquellos increíbles esmeraldas que poseía, cargados de infinito amor.

— Sasuke-kun. No puedes ir golpeando a todo aquel que me halle atractiva. ¿De acuerdo? — le recriminó dulcemente la hada — Siempre va a haber alguien a quien le resultemos atractivos. Éso es inevitable. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ahora fue el moreno quien hizo una mueca de molestia.

— Tsk. ¿Por qué no miran a otras mujeres? Como la tarada rubia ésa — masculló el Uchiha.

— Ino. Se llama Ino, Sasuke-kun — le corrigió Sakura, con algo de enojo.

— Como sea. Qué diablos me importa cómo se llame ésa puta barata — espetó Sasuke, completamente condescendiente — El punto es que hay tantas mujeres a las cuales pueden cortejar, como para que lo hagan contigo. Tú eres mía, y punto — dictaminó.

Sakura sonrió, y besó de nuevo los labios de su amado.

— Tú lo has dicho, Sasuke-kun. Yo soy tuya — le secundó la ninfa, abrazando por el cuello a su novio — Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Yo jamás podría amar a otro hombre, por más maravilloso que fuera. Mi corazón te pertenece, Sasu-chan — murmulló con dulzura, dándole un suave beso a su amado.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente. Claro que Sakura le pertenecía, así como él era de la propiedad de ella. Así eran las cosas, y ambos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

— Ya lo creo — ronroneó el moreno.

Sakura volvió a sonreír amorosa, y a sellar sus labios con los del azabache. Tras separar sus labios, Sakura pegó su frente con la de Sasuke, y se perdió en aquella increíblemente profunda mirada obsidiana del moreno. A Sakura le encantaban aquellos oscuros orbes de su amado. Se le hacía increíble cómo un color tan banal y mundano podía llegar a ser el color más interesante y adictivo de todos. A fin de cuentas, aquella tonalidad oscura de los orbes del moreno representaban perfectamente la personalidad de Sasuke. El negro era un color misterioso y reservado, tal y como era Sasuke. Le quedaba perfecto al Uchiha.

De repente, a Sakura se le vino algo a la cabeza.

— Por cierto, Sasuke-kun...

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el azabache.

— ¿A dónde iremos, exactamente? — inquirió la hada.

Buena pregunta, pensó el moreno. La realidad es que él no tenía mucha idea de a dónde debían ir. De hecho, él no contemplaba que Sakura, eventualmente, le acompañaría de nuevo en su travesía. No tenía idea de que la ninfa se aferraría a acompañarle, a donde él fuera. En sí, Sasuke tenía planeado seguir en la caza de Madara Uchiha, puesto que aún tenía cuentas pendientes con él. No obstante, ahora que su Cerezo le acompañaba, de nuevo, la situación dio un giro abrupto de ciento ochenta grados.

— Pues... — suspiró el moreno — La verdad no tenía un plan para ésta situación — argumentó — Ya sabes. No contaba con que me exigieras que te dejara acompañarme.

Sakura no sabía si molestarse, o tomarlo como una excusa. Quizá Sasuke solamente estaba siendo sincero.

— ¿Qué acaso te molesta que te acompañe? — interrogó Sakura molesta, pero sobretodo deprimida.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, y negó efusivamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar semejante barbaridad?! — bramó el Uchiha, el cual fulminaba a Sakura con sus orbes.

Inevitablemente, la ninfa se sintió aliviada.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dices éso? — preguntó Sakura, ya calmada.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de nuevo.

— Lo que quiero decir es que no me esperaba que me acompañaras — explicó el moreno — Yo tenía otros planes. Ya sabes. Aún tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien.

Sakura supo de inmediato que Sasuke se refería a Madara Uchiha. Ya hasta se había olvidado la razón por la cual ambos iniciaron su viaje, hace ya más de dos meses. La verdad es que Sakura no quería que su amado Sasuke-kun siguiera obsesionado con éso de la venganza. El mundo ya estaba en paz, o al menos ya no había una sanguinaria guerra. Tal vez había conflicto de intereses entre la oligarquía y la sociedad, como siempre solía existir; no obstante, no habían conflictos bélicos en Terra, ni de escala menor o mayor. Ya todo estaba en relativa tranquilidad. ¿Por qué derramar más sangre innecesaria? Se preguntaba Sakura. Puede que Madara Uchiha, de quien se sospecha que sigue con vida, esté aún en el exterior, cometiendo delitos; sin embargo, todo criminal merece un proceso de juicio. Aún el peor de los criminales lo merece. Además, ¿Quiénes eran los mortales para juzgar a otro mortal? Solamente le correspondía al TodoPoderoso el juzgar los pecados de las personas.

Tal vez Sakura era demasiado liberal y pacifista, en ése sentido, puesto que así fue criada desde niña, pero Sakura no cambiaría su forma de ser. No estaba de acuerdo con que la gente cometiera crímenes, de cualquier clase, ni mucho menos crímenes contra la humanidad. Aún así, Sakura no estaba a favor de la pena de muerte para las personas, quien quiera que fuese. No importaba qué tan atroz el crimen haya sido. Sakura creía que toda persona podía enmendar sus pecados, y corregir su camino. Ella era opositora al dicho de " _ **Árbol que crece torcido, jamás se puede enderezar**_ ", porque los humanos eran formas de vida inteligente, y podían cambiar su forma de ser. Sakura jamás iba a perder la esperanza en la humanidad. Su madre es el perfecto ejemplo de que aún el más perverso de los humanos puede redimirse de sus crímenes.

— Hablando de éso — habló la pelirrosa, mirándole a los ojos a su amado — Si te pidiera que olvidaras lo de tu vendetta personal, ¿Lo harías? — preguntó suavemente la ninfa.

Sasuke se sorprendió de lo que Sakura le comunicó. La mirada de su Cerezo era de ansiedad, y de súplica. El moreno no supo cómo reaccionar, en aquel momento. Sakura le estaba pidiendo que dejara todo ése asunto de una buena vez por todas; no obstante, él sabía que no podía dejarlo todo así como estaba. Madara había masacrado por completo al Clan de los Uchiha. Ése era un hecho verídico y fidedigno. El dejarle con vida, era como darle palmadas en la espalda. Madara _**debía**_ ser exterminado, tanto por juicio por exterminar a su Clan, como para salvar a la humanidad de una mentalidad tan tóxica y cancerosa.

Sasuke soltó un pesado suspiro.

— No puedo hacerlo, Cerezo — repeló Sasuke — Simplemente no puedo.

Sakura sintió que se le comprimía el corazón, no porque Sasuke estuviera haciendo algo que la lastimara a ella, no al menos de manera directa, sino porque a Sakura le dolía que Sasuke aún cargara con aquel pasado tan doloroso. Le dolía que aún siguiera obsesionado con vengarse de aquel desgraciado que exterminó a su Clan. Quizá era justificable que el azabache sintiera tanto odio hacia Madara Uchiha, quien acabó con su dinastía, su Clan, y su vida en general, pero Sakura no quería que Sasuke siguiera teniendo odio dentro de su corazón. La ninfa quería que su Dulce Príncipe fuera un hombre feliz.

Sakura acarició con absoluta dulzura la cabellera de su amado, y le besó en los labios con todo su amor. Posteriormente, la princesa hada pegó su frente con la de su amado, y conectó sus esmeraldas con las obsidianas del azabache.

— ... ¿Ni siquiera lo harías por mí? — susurró Sakura, con amor — ¿No dejarías tu venganza por mí?

Sasuke se sintió entre la espada y la pared. No se esperaba aquella refutación.

— No puedo, Sakura. Madara tiene que ser detenido — rebatió el moreno, con frialdad — Madara tiene que conocer su destino. El mantenerlo con vida es como premiarle por sus acciones — masculló Sasuke.

Sakura asintió, y besó de nuevo los labios de su querido Sasuke-kun, poniendo todo su amor en aquel dulce beso.

— Yo sé que Madara quizá no sea un ejemplo a seguir, y que quizá perpetró actos de absoluta brutalidad — murmulló dulcemente la ninfa, queriendo hacer sentir a Sasuke apoyado — Sin embargo, no tienen porqué ser así las cosas, bebé — afirmó, aún conservando su dulzura — Todos merecemos un juicio justo. Nosotros no somos los autores de la vida, y por tanto tampoco debemos ser los autores de la muerte.

— Jamás me he adjudicado semejantes cualidades, Sakura — rebatió el moreno, un tanto ya más tranquilo — Pero aquel desgraciado merece morir, de la misma manera que murió mi familia, mi dinastía, y mi Clan.

Sakura acarició suavemente los cabellos de su amado, y lo besó con infinito amor, otra vez. La chica negó.

— ¿En qué te beneficiaría el matarlo, bebé? — le desafió Sakura, aunque en un suave tono de voz, tal y como una madre le habla a su hijo, ya que aquel era el espíritu natural e instinto innato de la ninfa.

— ¿En qué nos beneficiaría el dejarlo impune, Sakura? — rebatió ahora el moreno.

— Nadie está diciendo que lo dejemos impune, Sasu-chan — argumentó Sakura, haciéndolo aún con dulzura — Pero matarlo sería un mayor premio, bebé. El mayor objetivo de Madara es arruinar tu vida. Nada lo haría más feliz que verte destruido, o hasta muerto en vida. No debes darle aquel lujo, mi amor.

— Matarlo no arruinará mi vida. Me traerá paz — aseguró el azabache.

— Una paz poco duradera, Sasuke-kun — dijo la ninfa — El matarlo no te traerá de vuelta a tu familia, a tu dinastía o a tu Clan, ni mucho menos tu felicidad.

Sakura tenía un muy buen punto, pero, ¿Porqué no darle el mismo castigo a ése maldito bastardo, el cual dio éste a su Clan entero? Madara debía ser asesinado con sus propias manos. No había más.

— Matar a Madara no te traerá de vuelta a tu familia, tu dinastía, tu Clan o tu vida — repitió Sakura, con ternura — Pero yo sí puedo hacerlo — musitó con todo su amor.

Sasuke, nuevamente, se sorprendió, y abrió los ojos como platos. La mirada de Sakura ahora era de amor absoluto, y de determinación total. En un principio, Sasuke no entendió exactamente a qué se refería la ninfa, sino hasta que lo razonó un poco. Entonces, Sasuke dedujo lo que la hermosa princesa de las hadas intuyó.

— ¿Tú...? ¿Acaso...? — musitó anonadado el moreno.

Sonrojada, Sakura asintió levemente.

— Yo puedo traer de vuelta a tu familia, tu dinastía, tu Clan y tu vida — aseguró firmemente la hada de cerezos, con un bello bochorno — No puedo resucitarlos de los muertos... Pero sí te puedo dar una nueva familia... Nuestra familia...

Y aquello fue lo que más le sorprendió a Sasuke. Al ver la amorosa y dulce mirada esmeralda de su niña, Sasuke supo que su Cerezo no le estaba ofreciendo continuar con su vida, sino que le ofrecía empezar una nueva. Una nueva vida, donde él y Sakura serían uno solo. Una vida, donde ellos estarían viviendo como marido y mujer, criando a sabrá Dios cuántos pelinegros de ojos obsidiana, y niñitas de cabello rosa, con ojos esmeralda, como Sasuke estaba tan ansioso de ver. Sasuke se imaginó a sí mismo siendo un digno padre de familia. Se imaginó llegando a casa, después de un duro día de trabajo, donde le esperarían su hermosa e increíble esposa, Sakura _**Uchiha**_ , y un montón de niños Uchiha, los hijos de ambos. Se imaginó viviendo en un modesto, pero bello y tranquilo hogar, rodeado de las personas que más ama. Se imaginó él entrenando a sus hijos, para que se vuelvan poderosos guerreros, más de lo que de por sí llegarían a ser.

Sí. Aquello sonaba bien.

— Por favor, Sasuke-kun — suplicó anhelante la hermosa princesa hada, con un llanto inminente — Te lo suplico... Olvida tu venganza... Y vive a mi lado... Yo te haré feliz... Haré todo por hacerte feliz... Caminaré de tu mano... Compartiré tus penas... Curaré tus heridas, tanto físicas como en tu alma... Por éso te suplico, amado mío... Deja tu pasado atrás... Y quédate conmigo...

Durante unos minutos, todo fue silencio. Sasuke se quedó viéndole seriamente a su amada Flor de Cerezo. Sakura, con cada segundo que pasaba, era como una punzada a su corazón, hasta que, inevitablemente, sus lágrimas cayeron como cascadas de sus bellos ojos. La ninfa cerró sus ojos, y se llevó las manos a la cara, sabiendo que su amado estaba adamante a destruir su propia vida. Sin embargo, antes de que se separara bruscamente del abrazo del moreno, Sasuke le retiró las manos del rostro, y la besó pasional, suave, y profundamente.

Tras casi un minuto de mover sus labios sobre los del otro, Sasuke finalmente se apartó un poco de su pequeña. Sakura aún tenía lágrimas bajándole por su rostro, pero miraba con amor a su Dulce Príncipe.

— Lo haré — musitó Sasuke, con calidez — Me quedaré a tu lado... Si tú prometes que siempre te quedarás al mío...

Sakura sonrió aún más amorosa de lo que ya lo hacía, aún sin dejar de llorar, y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su amado pelinegro.

— Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Sasuke-kun... — musitó dulcemente la ninfa — Jamás te dejaré...

Con otro beso, Sasuke y Sakura sellaron aquel pacto de amor. Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que valía la pena dejar todo por Sakura. Su felicidad estaba al lado de aquella hermosa hada de cabellos rosados. Nada más le importaba al príncipe de los Uchiha.

.

* * *

.

— Bien. Entonces ya todo parece estar en paz — expresó Kakashi, quien salía de una junta empresarial.

Tenten, quien iba al lado de su feudal y del monarca de Medel, asintió.

— Tan sólo espero que podamos arreglar aquel asunto con los corporativistas — expresó la monja, con algo de frustración.

— Lo haremos. Kaguya nos apoyará en negociar con ellos — aludió el feudal de Wu.

— Éso espero. Lo menos que queremos es crear una guerra comercial entre los distintos países de Terra — explicó Kakashi — Ya hemos tenido importantes pérdidas económicas con lo de la guerra.

— Saldremos adelante, Lord Kakashi — garantizó la monja — De cualquier manera, muchos hombres y otras especies están apoyando la reconstrucción de Spira. Será cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan a ser tan fuertes nuestros reinos.

— Así es, Kakashi — le secundó el feudal a la monja — Además, ya no hay una amenaza mayor para Terra. Aquellos oligarcas no osarán atacarnos; no cuando tenemos de nuestro lado a los más poderosos guerreros de Terra como aliados. De todos modos, jamás permitirías que alguien atentara contra nuestra gente. ¿Cierto, Kakashi?

— Éso es obvio — pronunció determinado el peliplata — Pero prefiero evitar más conflictos bélicos innecesarios.

— Todos buscamos evitarlos, Kakashi — refirió Guy — Sin embargo, puede que en algún momento se lleguen a dar tensiones políticas entre Spira y el resto de las naciones menores. Siempre existe ésa posibilidad.

— Aún así, no creo que lleguen a invadirnos — habló la castaña — Sería como cavar su propia tumba. Más si Kaguya-sama está de nuestro lado ahora.

Kakashi suspiró, una vez que todos llegaron a los carruajes.

— De cualquier modo, quizá no podremos evitar una guerra comercial, así que será mejor que estemos preparados para renegociar los tratados de libre comercio — mencionó el peliplata.

— Ya buscaremos la manera de llegar al mejor acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos. De momento, tendremos que ocuparnos de levantar a Spira de las cenizas — dijo Guy.

— Es lo justo — apoyó Kakashi — En fin. Recuerden que tenemos una junta con Kaguya en unas horas. ¿Les parece que nos veamos en éste mismo lugar, una medio ahora antes?

Ambos monjes asintieron.

— Bien. Así quedamos, entonces — finalizó Kakashi, quien se adentró dentro del carruaje.

— Supongo que te veré más tarde, Tenten — expresó el feudal del Wu.

La castaña volteó a ver al líder de su pueblo, y asintió levemente.

— Por supuesto.

Guy también se adentró a aquel carruaje, el cual partió de inmediato. La monja se estiró un poco los músculos, y decidió recorrer un poco aquella increíblemente bella cuidad de Wintersun. La monja caminó a través de aquel lugar, mientras sonreía levemente al ver a todas las personas ocupadas en sus distintos oficios, como pequeños negocios, y hasta enormes establecimientos. Kaguya se había transformado de ser la temible y tirana dictadora de Wintersun, a una mujer con una increíble capacidad de negociación. Ahora, Kaguya era llamada una señora de los negocios y el empleo, porque, efectivamente, estaba erradicando en su totalidad la pobreza.

— Bien. Supongo que iré por unos tragos — se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

La monja caminó durante unos minutos, hasta que llegó a una elegante taberna. No cualquiera solía poder ingresar en aquel lugar, no tanto porque los comerciantes fueran hostiles con las clases, sino porque no cualquier persona podía llegar a pagar las cantidades tan exorbitantes de los finos tragos en aquella taberna. Aquella cantina era conocida por servir algunos de los más exóticos y elegantes tragos del mundo, así como bebidas alcohólicas exportadas, y de renombre en Terra. No era que Tenten le agradara propiamente aquellos lugares, pese a que sí le fascinaban los tragos finos, pero, por un lado, no tenía mucho tiempo para recorrer todo Wintersun en búsqueda de una taberna más económica. Lo otro era que su sueldo actualmente era lo bastante bueno como para permitirse aquellos lujos.

Tenten entró a la cantina, y se sentó frente a la barra. De inmediato, una bella chica se acercó a atenderla, y le ofreció un menú.

— Bienvenida a Le Blanc, mi Lady — enunció amablemente la joven cantinera — ¿Desea que le traiga un aperitivo?

Tenten negó levemente.

— No, gracias — replicó con la misma calma que la cantinera — Tan sólo quiero una cerveza oscura, y algunos cacahuates para acompañar.

— Como guste, mi Lady — enunció la mesera, quien se fue a preparar el pedido de Tenten.

— Que sean dos cervezas oscuras, y póngalas a mi cuenta — dijo una voz, repentinamente.

Tenten sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, y se volvió hacia el dueño de aquella voz tan varonil y calmada.

— No sabía que solías venir a embriagarte, Hyūga — se burló la castaña, aunque amigablemente.

Neji se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la monja.

— No me gusta embriagarme, Zhang. Simplemente me gusta beber algunos tragos — se defendió Neji, ya con una botella de cerveza en las manos.

— Éso me imaginaba — respondió Tenten, quien comenzó a comer de los cacahuates que le trajo la chica del bar.

— Escuché de Kaguya-sama que hoy habría una junta personal entre Spira y Wintersun — refirió Neji.

Tenten asintió.

— Así es. Cuestiones de diplomacia, y de apoyo a la reconstrucción de nuestro continente.

— Supongo que sabes también el hecho de que la princesa Sakura recibió una propuesta de matrimonio, ¿Cierto? — preguntó Neji, dándole un trago a su bebida.

La monja, quien también ya se hallaba bebiendo de su cerveza, casi se atragantó, pero tosió para desahogarse. La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, y volvió su mirada impresionada hacia Neji.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — cuestionó anonadada la Shaolin.

Neji asintió.

— Nagato Uzumaki le propuso matrimonio a Sakura-hime.

Tenten se llevó ambas manos a su cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba poco más abajo de su espalda, y soltó un suspiro.

— Sasuke se va a sentir fatal al saberlo — masculló la castaña — De hecho, más bien creo se va a encolerizar — corrigió.

— No lo sé. Uchiha no se ha aparecido en un buen tiempo — rebatió el ojiperla — Kaguya ha solicitado misiones de búsqueda para dar con el paradero del Uchiha, pero no ha dado resultados.

— ¿Misiones de búsqueda? ¿Con qué motivo? — inquirió Tenten.

— Tengo entendido que Kaguya-sama desea devolverle los territorios que le pertenecían a su Clan. Incluso Kaguya-sama planea ceder su trono a Uchiha — explicó Neji — Pero tal parece que a Uchiha no le interesa en lo más mínimo. Si no le interesa Sakura-hime, mucho menos creo que le importen sus territorios.

Tenten frunció el ceño. Algo le olía mal a ella.

— No lo sé, Hyūga. Conozco a Sasuke lo suficiente como para poderte decir que las cosas no son así — rebatió Tenten, mientras miraba la botella de cerveza en su mano — Puede que Sasuke sea un completo idiota, y que tenga un carácter digno de Lucifer; sin embargo, jamás abandonaría a Sakura. Éso te lo puedo cerciorar.

— ¿De verdad? — cuestionó Neji, con absoluta indiferencia, y condescendencia — A mí me parece más bien que es un cobarde, y que solamente usó a Sakura para desahogar sus deseos carnales.

Tenten resopló. Si fuese cualquier otra persona, Tenten pensaría lo mismo; no obstante, ella conocía de primera mano a Sasuke Uchiha. Si el moreno fue capaz de destruir toda una prisión para salvar a su chica, además de pelear una guerra que realmente no le correspondía, ¿Por qué abandonaría así nada más a la princesa de las hadas? Tal vez era una acción completamente despiadada del azabache, pero Tenten sabía que debía haber un trasfondo más grande. Sasuke tal vez odiaba a sus "amigos", aunque no tanto como a sus enemigos, pero el moreno jamás abandonaría a las personas más importantes pare él. Y aún si lo hiciera, jamás abandonaría a Sakura.

— No. Tiene que haber algo más que nosotros no sepamos, Hyūga. Sasuke no es así — respondió la monja, dándole un largo trago a su bebida.

— Lo único que sé yo es que te estás esmerando demasiado en defender la cobardía de Uchiha — dijo el ojos de luna — Si tanto le importara Sakura-hime, al menos la podría haber visitado.

— No es que defienda su "cobardía", como tú lo aludes — aseguró Tenten — Tienes toda la razón al criticar aquella acción. Lo que no sabes tú, ni yo, es el motivo por el cual Sasuke se ha desaparecido.

— ¿Qué motivo más importante habrá, como para que Uchiha no se tome al menos un día para volver a Wintersun? — preguntó Neji, con total aburrimiento.

— Algún motivo debe haber — aseguró la Shaolin — Las emociones de Sasuke son demasiado inestables. Un tiempo está relativamente calmado, aún si casi nunca lo hallas amigable, pero, en otro momento, se encuentra en un estado de frustración y tormento absoluto. Y creo que todo éso tiene que ver con Sakura.

Neji pasó pesadamente el trago de cerveza en su garganta, y volvió su mirada hacia aquella monja, con la cual anteriormente tuvo conflictos de ideales. Ahora que lo mencionaba Tenten, ciertamente tenía sentido el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha se pudiera encontrar emocionalmente inestable. Sakura había pasado de ser una simple chica humilde, aunque monarca para su pueblo, a la futura reina de Wintersun. Lógicamente, aquello atraería la atención de los más grandes monarcas de Terra, tanto por la elevada jerarquía de Sakura, como por su impresionante belleza.

Por fuera, Sasuke podría parecer un auténtico temple de acero, pero por dentro, el moreno era la persona más inestable, emocionalmente hablando. Puede que no tuviera temor por nada, ni que se llegara a acobardara de luchar en alguna guerra, aunque lo cierto es que cuando se trata de alguien a quien ama, Sasuke era destruido emocionalmente. Seguramente al azabache le afectó el saber que Sakura pasaría a ser una gran monarca, y que, eventualmente, llegaría a contraer matrimonio con algún otro gran líder de Terra. Vamos. Hasta un repugnante y decrépito fósil podría terminar siendo el esposo de Sakura. Neji agradecía, en parte, que el Clan Hyūga ya no estuviera presente. Al menos no obligarían a su hermana a contraer matrimonio con algún asqueroso vejestorio.

— ¿Crees que realmente sea así? — preguntó, ya más calmado, Neji.

Tenten asintió, de nuevo.

— Estoy casi un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento segura de que es así — hiperbolizó la castaña, aunque con un rostro serio.

— Aún así, no es justificable que Sasuke no se haya dignado en, al menos, enviar una carta — espetó el pelicastaño.

— Y estoy de acuerdo en éso, Hyūga, pero nosotros no podemos realmente hacer nada al respecto — refirió la monja — Aquello solamente pueden solucionarlo Sakura y el imbécil de Sasuke.

Tenten estaba en lo cierto. A Neji simplemente se le hacía despreciable el que Sasuke huyera de enfrentar los hechos, como si fueran una peste. Era en ésa clase de situación donde Sasuke debía demostrar que era un digno Uchiha, y un digno hombre.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque sigo pensando que es algo tan despectivo el que no se preocupe por la princesa Sakura — reafirmó el castaño, bebiendo de su botella.

Tenten se encogió de hombros.

— Sasuke siempre ha sido pésimo para manejar ésa clase de situaciones — explicó la pelicafé — Para lo único que es bueno ése tarado es para pelear.

— Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué piensas hacer, una vez que vuelvas a tu pueblo natal? — inquirió Neji, queriendo dejar de lado la conversación que involucra a Sasuke.

Tenten le dio un largo trago a su botella de cerveza.

— Aún hay mucho trabajo de reconstrucción de Wu y Xian — explicó la monja — Por el momento, voy a pasar un buen tiempo apoyando en la restauración de nuestros pueblos. Tras ello, lo más probable es que vuelva a ser parte de las fuerzas especiales, aunque ahora como general de ejército.

Neji asintió. El Hyūga ya sabía sobre el hecho de que Tenten alguna vez formó parte de un grupo de comandos. Específicamente, Tenten funcionaba como parte de la fuerza élite de Wu Yia. Sus grandes habilidades en Wushu, tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como con armas, le habían conferido el ser ascendida de rango rápidamente. Hasta hace apenas un par de años, Tenten formaba parte de la Fuerza Élite de Combate y Operaciones Especiales, los cuales eran galardonados por ser algunos de los guerreros más poderosos de toda la historia. Incluso Sasuke llegó a pertenecer a dicho grupo, aunque por un relativo corto tiempo. Lo cierto es que le sorprendía un poco a Neji que aquel grupo fuese a ser reformado de nuevo. De cualquier manera, no había mayor peligro hoy día, cuando mucho apenas y tenían que lidiar con ladrones.

— Ya veo. Si te soy honesto, me sorprende que se contemple la existencia de un cuerpo de fuerzas especiales — expresó el pelicastaño — Aunque, por otro lado, toda nación necesita una fuerza que los proteja.

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña a asentir.

— En un mundo ideal, nadie necesitaría armas, ni a un ejército — dijo la monja — Pero siempre hay alguien que ambicione lo ajeno.

— Por desgracia — le secundó Neji, quien bebió de un largo trago el resto de su botella — En fin. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, Zhang.

Tenten sonrió torcidamente, y mostró levemente su dentadura.

— Claro. Aún tenemos una competencia de tragos pendiente, Hyūga.

Neji sonrió levemente.

— Y espero que estés lista para perder — se burló Neji.

Tenten soltó una risotada.

— Bah. Puras palabras, nada más.

— Créeme que no — afirmó el castaño — Ya nos veremos, Zhang.

Tras pagar su bebida, y la de la castaña, Neji finalmente se retiró. Tenten se dedicó a beber algunos últimos tragos, antes de también volver a la junta que tenían Kakashi y el feudal de su pueblo.

.

* * *

.

La junta privada de Kaguya había transcurrido de maravilla. La comida había sido exquisita, al igual que el elegante vino que la reina de Wintersun sirvió. Los reyes de los principales reinos de Terra, Kakashi incluido, lograron establecer una alianza fuerte, cercana, y duradera entre los Cuatro Grandes Reinos Elementales. Había ciertas discrepancias, pero relativamente se logró tener un acuerdo de paz, y una estrecha relación entre los mayores imperios de Terra.

Por su lado, Karin no podía evitar sentirse tensa ante la presencia de Nagato Uzumaki en Wintersun. Karin aún seguía odiando vehementemente a Nagato, junto con Tayuya, y si tuviese la oportunidad le arrancaría los ojos con sus filosas uñas. Desgraciadamente, Nagato ahora ya se había redimido de sus crímenes, y actualmente servía como segundo al mano del Continente del Viento. El asesinarlo no solamente sería una traición al pueblo del Remolino, así como un acto de terrorismo hacia el Viento, sino que Karin pondría en peligro la recién formada alianza entre el Continente del Fuego y el Viento, y hasta posiblemente con el resto de las Naciones Elementales.

Aún así, Karin jamás dejaría de despreciar a Nagato. Redimido o no, Nagato es el culpable de la extinción de su Clan. La bella Uzumaki suspiró levemente, y actuó como la diplomática profesional que debía ser, cuando menos aquel día.

— Me alegro que por fin podamos estrechar la relaciones entre el Fuego y el resto de los Continentes Elementales — anunció Kaguya, con una amable sonrisa.

La albina estaba sentada en un extremo de la enorme mesa de su palacio, mientras que el resto de los reyes, o emperadores en su debido caso, estaban sentados de perfil hacia ella.

— Nosotros también estamos contentos de poder estrechar nexos con el Fuego, Lady Kaguya — contestó Gaara, con una reverencia.

La peliblanca asintió.

— Y esperemos que dure por los siglos de los siglos — añadió Kaguya — En fin. Espero disfruten su estancia en Wintersun. Hemos preparado algunas obras teatrales, así como recitales de música, si es que desean acompañarnos.

— Sería un honor, reina Senju — dijo la chica llamada Kurotsuchi.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Todos... Exceptuando Nagato Uzumaki. Kaguya ya veía venir el momento en que tendría que confrontar al pelirrojo que anteriormente sirvió bajo su tirano mandato. No obstante, Kaguya mantuvo su impasivo temple, pese a que por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

— Hey Tenten — le llamó Kurotsuchi a la monja — ¿Sir Kakashi también estará aquí un tiempo, cierto?

La Shaolin volvió su mirada a su amiga, y enarcó una ceja. Tenten sonrió burlona, y soltó una risa leve.

— ¿Qué acaso te quieres meter en sus pantalones? — se mofó la castaña.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

— ¡Claro que no, tarada! ¡Es muy viejo para mí, y no es de mi tipo! — espetó la otra monja — Lo decía porque igual podríamos revivir los viejos tiempos. Ya sabes... Unos buenos tragos de cerveza, y una competencia de quién bebe más.

Tenten sonrió socarrona.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¡Como si realmente tuvieses oportunidad contra mí!

Kurotsuchi chasqueó la lengua. Ya se imaginaba tal arrogancia de su amiga.

— ¡Ya lo verás, tarada! ¡Voy a vencerte en los tragos! — determinó la pelinegra.

Tenten se encogió de hombros, mientras aún mantenía su sonrisa.

— Como quieras — contestó la castaña — Estaremos unos días en Wintersun. Tal vez podríamos reunirnos mañana. ¿Te parece? — sugirió.

Kurotsuchi asintió, con una sonrisa igual de socarrona que la de Tenten.

— Cuenta con ello — finalizó la feudal de la Tierra.

Ambas monjas unieron sus manos en un Broshake, y se despidieron la una de la otra.

Por otro lado, Nagato se aproximó hacia Kaguya, quien le daba algunas instrucciones a sus trabajadoras. La hada se hizo como que no se había percatado de la presencia de Nagato, por lo que volvió su mirada, aparentemente, sorprendida hacia el Uzumaki. Nagato hizo una leve reverencia, y tomó asiento al lado de la silla donde se hallaba Kaguya.

— Lady Kaguya — comenzó el Uzumaki — Me percaté de que Lady Sakura no pudo asistir hoy a la reunión.

Y oficialmente, los nervios de Kaguya se dispararon a los cielos. No obstante, como una auténtica diplomática, la reina de Wintersun supo mantener la compostura.

— En efecto — replicó la Senju.

— ¿Algún motivo por ello? — inquirió amablemente Nagato, aunque su tono de voz implicaba algo de demanda.

Kaguya exhaló oxígeno imperceptiblemente, logrando mantener su rostro calmado.

— Me temo que mi hija se encuentra indispuesta — mintió la peliblanca, aunque lo hizo de una manera convincente.

Nagato se quedó en silencio un momento. No sabía cómo descifrar la actitud de la reina de Wintersun. Parecía que la albina ocultaba algo.

— ¿Indispuesta? — repitió el Uzumaki.

Kaguya asintió de nuevo.

— Ella se encuentra en aquellos días del mes — dijo Kaguya, hallando el pretexto perfecto.

Nagato, por algún motivo, no se creía semejante aseveración. Sin embargo, no quería dar una impresión nefasta de su parte, por lo que suspiró levemente, e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

— Entiendo. Lamento mi indiscreción — se excusó el Uzumaki.

— Descuida, Nagato. No fue tu intención — expresó la albina.

— Por cierto... ¿Por casualidad sabe cuál es la respuesta de parte de Sakura-hime, con respecto a mi oferta de matrimonio? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

Kaguya suspiró algo consternada, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Nagato. La albina se enderezó un poco, sobre su asiento, y clavó su mirada ambarina sobre los orbes sangrientos del Uzumaki.

— Me temo que mi hija ha declinado la oferta de matrimonio, Nagato — comunicó Kaguya, con voz calmada, pero firme.

Nagato se quedó completamente callado. Ahora fue Kaguya quien no pudo descifrar la faz del Uzumaki. El pelirrojo se hallaba completamente pasmado, como si alguien hubiese detenido el tiempo ahí mismo. No había mayor expresión en aquellos ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre, y con cada segundo que pasaba, Kaguya se preocupaba cada vez más. No porque temiera por su vida, o porque se sintiera amedrentada por Nagato. Ella era más que capaz de enfrentar cualquier peligro, y sobretodo de aplastar a Nagato, si es que éste decidiera tomar represalias contra su reino. No obstante, la ninfa prefería evitar sangre derramada en vano.

La albina suspiró nuevamente, y tomó del brazo a Nagato, sacándole de su estado de impacto.

— Escucha, Nagato — le pidió Kaguya — Lamento que mi hija haya rehusado tu oferta de matrimonio. De verdad lo siento.

Nagato no respondió. Parecía pasmado en el Tiempo/Espacio. Kaguya tomó aliento, y prosiguió.

— Nagato — le llamó Kaguya, por lo que el pelirrojo volvió su mirada a la Senju — Solamente quiero que sepas que aún deseo que las relaciones diplomáticas entre Wintersun y el Remolino no se vean afectadas por éste inconveniente. Realmente deseo que aún podamos tener fuertes relaciones políticas tanto con el Remolino como con el Viento. Quisiera invitarte a mantener nuestras fuertes relaciones.

Nagato volvió su mirada a Kaguya, y vio la decisión en sus orbes. El pelirrojo sonrió amigablemente, y asintió.

— Descuide, Lady Kaguya — expresó el Uzumaki — No habrá represalias por el rechazo de Sakura-hime. Comprendo que quizá haya otro caballero en su vida.

El Uzumaki tomó la mano de Kaguya, y besó elegantemente la antepalma de la misma. No era un gesto de gallardía, propiamente hablando, sino de cortesía.

— Le aseguro que las relaciones diplomáticas entre Wintersun y el Remolino se estrecharán, y se volverán más fuertes de lo que antiguamente fueron — garantizó el Uzumaki — No habrá represalia alguna ni del Remolino ni del Imperio de Aeolus.

Kaguya sonrió aliviada, y también asintió.

— Gracias por tu comprensión, Nagato. De verdad te lo agradezco de corazón — dijo Kaguya.

El Uzumaki negó levemente, mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

— No tiene porqué. También deseo que Wintersun y el Remolino reanuden, e intensifiquen, las relaciones diplomáticas — afirmó Nagato — Si me disculpa, hay un asunto que debo atender, mi Lady.

— Oh, claro. Adelante — contestó la albina, con una reverencia.

Nagato se inclinó un poco, a la vez que colocaba un brazo alrededor de su abdomen, y finalmente se retiró. Kaguya, por su lado, se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a continuar con el extenso papeleo.

" _Sakura... Hija mía..."_ dijo la reina, en sus pensamientos _"Espero que seas muy feliz..."_

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se hallaba sentado frente a una fogata, sobre el tallo de un derribado tronco, mientras afilaba su cuchillo de combate con una extraña piedra rectangular. Sakura, entretanto, preparaba algo de alimento para su amado Sasuke-kun. Si no fuera por ella, sabía que Sasuke se la pasaría únicamente bebiendo alcohol, y hasta fumando cigarrillos. De hecho, Sakura percibió aquel sabor a tabaco el día de anoche, en los labios de su novio. Le molestaba, aunque más le preocupaba por su salud, que su amado príncipe la hubiese desobedecido, pero lo entendió perfectamente. Sasuke se hallaba bastante estresado, por todos los eventos que habían sucedido en las últimas semanas, así que no le juzgó por ello.

La ninfa tarareaba aquella dulce canción que siempre solía entonar, mientras que, con una sonrisa, seguía preparando una deliciosa sopa de verduras. Sasuke se sintió infatuado por el dulce tono de voz de la hermosa princesa de las hadas, y fue hipnotizado por la hermosa y suave voz de Sakura. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, como si le hubiesen arrojado algún hechizo, y su cuerpo deseaba tomar a aquella bonita hada entre sus brazos, acariciarla, besarla, y hacerle el amor.

A comparación de veces anteriores, Sasuke ésta ocasión se dejó llevar. El azabache colocó a un lado la navaja que estaba afilando anteriormente, y se aproximó silenciosa y suavemente a la princesa ninfa. Sakura no se había percatado de la presencia del azabache, debido a que aún se hallaba cortando, lavando, y agregando distintas verduras a aquella exquisita sopa de verduras, y no fue hasta que sintió un sorpresivo abrazo de unos musculosos brazos en su cintura, así como unas traviesas manos apretar suavemente sus senos, que Sakura reaccionó con un pequeño salto.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Me asustaste, Sasuke-kun! — le reclamó Sakura, mirando a su novio por encima de su hombro derecho.

Sasuke no respondió. La única respuesta que obtuvo Sakura fue que el Uchiha comenzó a acariciar con su mano izquierda los senos de ella, mientras que la mano derecha de Sasuke se escurrió a través del largo vestido de Sakura, y se adentró dentro de las bragas de la ninfa. Sakura soltó un leve gemido, cuando sintió cómo Sasuke metió su dedo medio dentro de sus pliegues, y cuando el moreno empezó a masturbar su clítoris de manera circular. Sakura trató de separar las manos del moreno, de sus senos y su vagina, pero Sasuke era más fuerte que ella.

— Ahhh... Espera, Sasuke-kun... — suplicó la princesa hada, entre gemidos — Tengo que preparar alimento...

— Al diablo con éso — ronroneó Sasuke, contra los labios de Sakura.

Sasuke la besó posesivamente, y aumentó las caricias a los senos y vagina de la ninfa. Sakura se empezaba a sentir demasiado húmeda, y sumamente excitada. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la reacción tan positiva de Sakura, por lo que la besó con aún mayor deseo, y restregó su enorme pene en el perfecto trasero de burbuja de Sakura. Con todo ello, la hermosa hada soltaba jadeos, suspiros, y gemidos de placer. Realmente Sakura detestaba el caer tan fácilmente ante aquella increíble aura tan masculina del moreno.

— No... Nnggg... Por favor, Sasuke-kun... Ahora no... Tienes que comer... Ahhh... — articulaba la chica con gran dificultad, debido a que las caricias de su Dulce Príncipe la estaban volviendo loca.

— Lo sé... Pero prefiero comerte a ti — susurró Sasuke, muy ronco del deseo.

Sasuke continuó besando y acariciando a su Cerezo, mientras que la ninfa sentía cómo su mente comenzaba a nublarse del deseo. Si Sasuke continuaba acariciándole tan sensualmente, y besándole tan pasionalmente, Sakura mandaría todo al diablo, y dejaría que su querido Sasuke-kun le hiciera el amor, hasta que elle quedara desmayada de tanto placer. Sasuke aprovechó para darle la vuelta a su pequeña, y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El azabache deslizó los tirantes del vestido de Sakura, trayéndose con ello el sujetador rosa pálido de la ninfa, y de inmediato llevó su boca a uno de los preciosos senos de su niña, donde Sasuke empezó a amamantarse como un bebé lo haría.

A pesar de que Sakura ya estaba sumamente excitada, y con las bragas totalmente empapadas, la ninfa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y apartó la cabeza del moreno de su seno izquierdo, del cual Sasuke estaba amamantándose.

— Por favor, Sasuke-kun. Ahora no — musitó la ninfa, completamente sonrojada — Tienes que comer algo, y tenemos que continuar viajando.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido, e hizo una mueca de enojo. El moreno volvió a acomodar la ropa de Sakura en su lugar.

— Tsk. Bien — mascullo Sasuke, completamente frustrado.

Sakura suspiró. Ya sabía que iba a obtener aquella reacción de Sasuke. La hermosa hada tomó las mejillas de Sasuke, y le plantó un suave pero profundo beso en los labios a su amado. Sasuke devolvió aquel beso con la misma intensidad que Sakura lo hacía.

— Sasuke-kun. Tú sabes muy bien que no es que no quiera hacer el amor contigo — le aseguró dulcemente Sakura, mientras le acariciaba aquella revoltosa y espesa melena negra que tenía Sasuke — Pero tenemos cosas que hacer. No podemos pasarnos todas las horas haciéndolo.

— Tan sólo quiero un rapidín — se excusó el azabache.

— No, Sasuke-kun. Ahora no — repeló la chica — Ya tendremos toda la noche para hacer el amor. Ahora tienes que comer algo. Te apuesto a que no comiste nada el día de anoche.

— Así es, pero, ¿Que importa? Ya comeremos algo en el camino — argumentó el Uchiha.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada, y negó.

— No. Vas a comer algo saludable, y punto final. ¿Entendido? — le regañó Sakura, tal y como si fuese su madre.

Sakura se levantó de las fuertes piernas de Sasuke, y se encaminó a aquella pequeña olla, donde estaba cocinando la sopa de verduras. La ninfa depositó un poco de aquella sopa en un recipiente, y se volvió a aproximar a su amado Sasuke-kun. La ninfa se sentó de nuevo en el regazo de Sasuke, y tomó un poco de la sopa de verduras, con una cuchara, y la llevó a la boca del moreno.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado, y volteó el rostro.

— Ugh. Verduras cocidas — espetó el azabache.

— Vamos. Abre la boca, Sasuke-kun — le ordenó Sakura — Es bueno para tu salud.

— ¡Yuck! ¡No quiero! Mi organismo solamente come carne, como todo semental macho alfa — se defendió Sasuke, de una manera patética.

La ninfa rodó los ojos. Era increíble cómo alguien tan peligroso y poderoso como Sasuke se comportaba como un niño, o por lo menos Sasuke lo hacía en ése momento.

— Sasuke-kun. Por favor. Tienes que comer verduras. Me preocupa que te llegues a enfermar de algo grave — enunció la ninfa, con ternura y algo de angustia — Por favor. Al menos hazlo por mí.

Sakura hizo aquel rostro infantil con un toque de preocupación, el cual siempre doblegaba al moreno. Sasuke suspiró en resignación.

— Bien — masculló el Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió levemente la boca, y Sakura, con una sonrisa, depositó la cucharada de verduras que había preparado. El azabache tenía que admitir que no sabía tan mal. Sakura, con el paso de los años, se había vuelto una gran cocinera, y aquello se notaba en su sazón. Y entre cucharada y cucharada, Sakura alimentó a su amado Sasuke-kun. Para premiarlo, Sakura le dio un poco de pescado frito, el cual había asado directamente a las brasas. La ninfa se sentía como si estuviese alimentando a su bebé. Era un extraño fetiche entre ellos, uno que a Sakura le encantaba, y por ello constantemente le decía "bebé" al príncipe de los Uchiha, aunque Sasuke midiera un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros, y pesara más de cien kilogramos de pura masa muscular, gracias a la tremenda musculatura del moreno.

Una vez que Sakura terminó de alimentar al moreno, pese a lo absurdo que aquello era, ambos se hallaban recogiendo todo. De pronto, a Sakura le vino una duda a la cabeza, por lo que se aproximó a su amado príncipe.

— Esto... Sasuke-kun... — le habló la ninfa al Uchiha.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el moreno, una vez que volvió su mirada a su chica.

— ¿A dónde iremos, una vez que salgamos de aquí? — inquirió la bella ojiesmeralda.

Sasuke exhaló audiblemente, y se llevó una mano a su revoltosa melena azabache.

— Pues... Pensaba que tal vez podríamos vivir un tiempo en Nan Long — dijo el moreno — Al menos en lo que consigo un mejor lugar para que vivamos, cuando adquiera una mejor propiedad.

Sakura sonrió alegre. El poco tiempo que pasó en la Provincia de Nan Long le fascinó a la pelirrosa. Le encantaba la idea de vivir en un sitio calmado y con un clima relativamente agradable.

— Sí. Suena bien éso — le apoyó Sakura — Nan Long es un lugar muy bello. Es una pena que el Templo del Dragón esté tan deteriorado.

— Es mi culpa — explicó el Uchiha — He estado viajando demasiado tiempo, y no me he preocupado por darle mantenimiento al templo. Ya sabes. He estado obsesionado con éso de la venganza.

Sakura negó, y abrazó a su amado, quien también le rodeó la cintura con sus musculosos brazos. La ninfa besó suavemente los labios de Sasuke, y le sonrió.

— Está bien. Ya éso no importa. Yo te ayudaré a restaurar el templo. Lo prometo — garantizó la chica — Lo dejaremos hermoso de nuevo.

— De hecho, basta con que le demos mantenimiento general. No planeo realmente quedarnos tanto tiempo ahí — argumentó el Uchiha.

La ninfa enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no? A mí me parece un buen lugar para vivir.

Sasuke negó.

— No es un lugar idóneo para criar una familia, Cerezo. Sería muy arriesgado el que nuestros hijos anduvieran por doquier, cuando hay animales salvajes en toda la zona — explicó el Uchiha.

A Sakura le latió el corazón tan aceleradamente, y sus pecosos pómulos se sonrojaron intensamente. Sakura sentía ganas de llorar, de pura felicidad. Aún así, Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, y controló su llanto de alegría. Se sentía tan feliz de que su amado Sasuke-kun realmente quisiera formar una familia con ella.

— ¿Es en serio? — murmulló la ninfa, con la voz casi en llanto — ¿Realmente quieres que yo sea tu esposa, y la madre de tus hijos?

Sasuke levantó una ceja, extrañado del comportamiento de su niña. Ya habían tenido con anterioridad aquella conversación, aunque tal parece que Sakura aún no podía creerlo. El azabache apretó el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo, y le acarició aquel largo cabello rosado.

— Por supuesto, Cerezo. No lo tendría de otro modo — afirmó el azabache — Ahora que ya todo quedó atrás, creo que es hora de comenzar una nueva vida.

Sakura soltó unas lágrimas, mientras sonreía, pero después se las limpió con la mano. La princesa hada de nuevo besó los labios de su amado, mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía en el cuello del Uchiha.

— Dios... Soy tan feliz... — murmulló alegremente Sakura, una vez que se separaron del beso, y que Sakura ahora estaba recargada contra el pecho musculoso de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió, y besó suavemente la cabeza de la ninfa.

— Te lo prometí, Sakura. Te prometí que formaríamos una vida juntos, y lo cumpliré, desde el día de hoy — murmulló el azabache, aún teniendo a la hada entre sus brazos.

Sakura levantó su aún llorosa mirada hacia el moreno, y le sonrió con todo su amor. La ninfa se puso de puntitas, debido a la gran diferencia de estatura entre ambos, y besó de pico los labios del moreno.

— Y yo te prometo que te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo — susurró Sakura, mientras algunas discretas lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos — Te prometo que seré una gran esposa para ti, y una gran madre para nuestros hijos.

Sasuke sonrió genuinamente, y también besó los labios de su "esposa", como él ya la consideraba.

— No necesitas prometerlo. Yo sé que serás una gran madre — aseguró el Uchiha.

Tras un último beso entre ambos, ambos se dedicaron a recoger las últimas pertenencias regadas. Sasuke echó una enorme cantidad de tierra encima de la fogata, con lo cual la extinguió enteramente. Sakura guardó unos cuántos objetos dentro de un saco, que eventualmente Sasuke cargaría, mientras el azabache se acomodaba su Sanjiegun y un cuchillo de combate. Al final, Sasuke se acercó a la ninfa, y tomó el saco que la pelirrosa ya había preparado, el cual se echó al hombro. Sakura se sacudió un poco las manos, y usó su Elemento Agua para eliminar todo rastro de suciedad de las mismas, como de las manos de Sasuke.

— Bien. Vámonos — le pidió Sakura.

El Uchiha asintió. Durante unos minutos, ambos caminaron por un sendero. Los animales se le quedaban viendo a Sasuke, haciéndole sentirse irritado al moreno. Sakura les sonreía, y acariciaba a algunos otros animales que se le aproximaban. Sakura amaba a la naturaleza, tanto a los árboles como a los animales. Ella, como una hada de cerezos, siempre estaba consternada por la protección del medio ambiente, y condenaba a aquellos quienes destruían el ecosistema. Cada que veía actos de sadismo en contra de los animales, Sakura sentía el dolor y sufrimiento de éstos, y lloraba cada vez que veía a uno de ellos sufrir. A veces odiaba ser tan sentimental, pero gracias a ello Sakura también era muy fuerte. Su sentimentalismo también era su más grande fortaleza.

Sasuke era un caso contrario. El Uchiha tampoco advocaba a violencia contra los animales, y de hecho siempre buscaba evitar lastimar animales. La única excepción era cuando necesitaba alimentarse, y cuando Sasuke cazaba animales, siempre buscaba darles una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Por lo regular, los decapitaba, o les rompía el cuello. Si bien Sasuke no era propiamente tan sentimental, mucho menos con los animales, tampoco apoyaba el concepto de lastimarlos. Siempre que podía, Sasuke buscaba la manera de no dañar la ecología, ni de dañar o perjudicar, directa o indirectamente, a los animales y sus hábitats.

Tras haber caminado un par de kilómetros, Sasuke y Sakura se detuvieron; sin embargo, no se detuvieron para descansar, o para reabastecerse de líquidos, ni nada por el estilo. La realidad era que Sasuke ahora tenía apoyada a Sakura contra un árbol, mientras la ninfa se sostenía del tronco del mismo con sus pequeñas manos. Sakura tenía levantado su vestido, entretanto que Sasuke tenía levemente bajados los pantalones. La princesa hada jadeaba, gemía, y sollozaba de placer, pues Sasuke le sostenía y amasaba sus senos, al mismo tiempo que el enorme pene de Sasuke estaba penetrando el hermoso, apretado, y pequeño ano de la ninfa de cerezos. Sasuke soltaba gruñidos roncos, cada que su enorme verga se frotaba con las suaves paredes rectales del pequeño ano de su niña.

— Ahhh... Sasuke-kun... Detente... Por favor... — articulaba Sakura, entre sus gemidos — Tenemos que seguir... Ahhh... A-Avanzando...

— Olvídalo. Me encanta tu ano... Ufff... — gruñía el Uchiha — Vamos. Aprieta tu apretado anito alrededor de mi verga, Cerezo.

Sakura se abochornó intensamente, al escuchar tan pedestres palabras de la boca de Sasuke.

— Ahhh... No seas tan obsceno, Sasuke-kun... Ahhh... — articuló la ninfa con dificultad, debido a que Sasuke seguía embistiendo dentro de su ano.

Sasuke metió todo su enorme pene de una sola embestida dentro del recto de Sakura. La ninfa se retorció de placer, cuando el cabezón glande de Sasuke llegó hasta su intestino. La princesa de las hadas soltó un fuerte pujido, cuando el azabache volvió a repetir la misma acción, salvo que el moreno ahora amasaba sus senos, y masturbaba con pasión la vagina de la ninfa. Entonces, Sasuke empezó un ritmo lento, suave, pero muy profundo y pasional de embestidas dentro del ano de su niña, mientras que su Cerezo soltaba eróticos pujidos de puro placer, y se retorcía como gusano contra el tronco de aquel árbol. Sasuke no tardó en erguir totalmente a su hermosa princesa hada, para después besarla con la misma pasión en los labios.

Sakura se rindió completamente, cuando Sasuke empezó a hacerle el amor tan pasionalmente. A la ninfa le encantaba tener sexo anal con su Dulce Príncipe. A Sakura le fascinaba el sentir cómo aquel enorme y grueso pene se frotaba contra sus húmedas y suaves paredes rectales, especialmente cuando Sasuke le masajeaba sus senos con una mano, mientras que con la otra le masturbaba la vagina. Cada que el glande de Sasuke chocaba contra su intestino, en el interior de su recto, Sakura soltaba un estruendoso grito de placer, y combinado con los estímulos de las manos de Sasuke a sus preciosos pechos, y su bonita y suave vagina, Sakura se sentía desfallecer del puro placer. A veces, Sakura no estaba segura si llegaría a sobrevivir a tan terrible tortura que era el hacer el amor con su amado Sasuke-kun. Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera le importaba.

De pronto, Sasuke sacó completamente su enorme pene de veinticinco centímetros del ano de su niña, quien soltó un gemido de quejido. No obstante, el azabache se arrodilló de inmediato, y abrió con sus pulgares las respingonas nalgas de Sakura, mediante lo cual dejó expuesto ante su mirada el dilatado esfínter anal de la princesa de las hadas. Y cuando el azabache vio aquel tejido mucoso color rosa pálido que eran las paredes rectales de su Cerezo, su pene se puso más duro de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

— Wow... Qué ano tan más delicioso y hermoso — enunció roncamente el moreno, con su mirada oscurecida de perversión, lujuria, y deseo — Cómo quisiera poder meter mi cabeza dentro de tu anito, y devorar aquella mucosa rosada, ¿Sabes?

Sakura ocultó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol.

— Dios... Eres un degenerado... — pronunció abochornada la princesa de las hadas, aún cubriéndose su bello rostro.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente. El azabache metió un dedo dentro del dilatado ano de Sakura, y palpó circularmente aquel increíblemente suave tejido mucoso color rosa del interior del recto de la ninfa, mientras que ésta gemía fuertemente.

— No me culpes a mí. Tan sólo ver el interior de éste hermoso anito hace que se me ponga dura la verga — dijo el Uchiha, aún palpando las paredes rectales de Sakura.

— Ya deja de ser tan obsceno, Sasuke-kun — le pidió la hermosa hada, quien aún estaba sumamente sonrojada, y con su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

Sasuke entonces pegó su rostro al precioso trasero de Sakura, y frotó la cara contra las preciosas y perfectas nalgas de ella, entretanto que las manos del azabache pasaron a acariciar las increíbles piernas de Sakura. La ninfa respingó un poco por la acción del moreno, y estaba tentada a volver su mirada, para ver cómo Sasuke se deleitaba con su trasero. No obstante, en el área sexual Sakura era demasiado tímida, así que se limitó a únicamente quedarse con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

— Mmm... Qué bien huele tu hermoso trasero, pequeña — ronroneó el moreno, aún con su rostro pegado a las nalgas de Sakura, y con su nariz hundida dentro del recto de la pelirrosa.

— Dios... ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan pervertido? — musitó la ninfa, con su usual timidez.

Sasuke continuó restregando durante unos segundos su rostro en el increíblemente bello trasero con forma de corazón de Sakura. Sin embargo, eventualmente, el simplemente tallar su rostro contra las suaves nalgas de Sakura ya no le satisfacía al moreno, por lo que Sasuke usó ambas manos para abrir las nalgas de la ninfa, y revelar de nueva cuenta aquel rosado ano. Las paredes rectales de la hada eran color rosa pálido claro, extremadamente suaves, y húmedas, lo cual logró que el pene de Sasuke se pusiera como roca.

El príncipe de los Uchiha no se contuvo las ganas, e ingresó su lengua dentro de aquel rosado asterisco ya dilatado, donde comenzó a chupar, lamer, y succionar de aquel tejido mucoso color rosa que eran las paredes anales de Sakura, el cual estaba ligeramente prolapsado.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — le cuestionó Sakura, totalmente sorprendida de la acción tan sucia y pervertida de su amado Sasuke-kun.

— ¿No es obvio? Me estoy comiendo tu pequeño, suave, húmedo y apretado ano, Cerezo — enunció el moreno, mientras continuaba succionando desde el esfínter rectal de Sakura — Dios... Podría hacer ésto todo el día, y nunca me cansaría — ronroneó sensual contra el trasero de la ninfa, volviendo a succionar el tejido rectal de su niña, saboreando aquel néctar que humectaba el mismo.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡No...! ¡Detente...! — demandó abochornada la princesa hada, mientras trataba de retirar el rostro de Sasuke de su trasero.

No obstante, el moreno jamás retiró su cara del bello trasero de burbuja de la ninfa. Por el contrario, el moreno parecía apretarse más a ésas hermosas y suaves nalgas de Sakura. Al final, Sasuke atrapó las manos de Sakura, con las suyas propias, y continuó alimentándose de aquel delicioso y suave ano de la ninfa. Cuando Sakura percibió cómo la lengua de Sasuke empezó a dar frenéticos círculos contra sus rosadas paredes rectales, y el cómo su boca comenzó a succionar de su esfínter anal, como si estuviera bebiendo de su recto, la princesa de las hadas soltó un intenso gemido, además de que se retorció como un gusano contra el árbol. Y cuando Sasuke volvió a estimular su vagina con la mano derecha, al igual que estiró la diestra para repetir el masaje a los senos de la chica, la ninfa sintió que se desmayaba del puro placer. Lógicamente, aquella estimulación fue demasiado para que el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura pudiese resistirlo, por lo que la princesa hada explotó en un orgasmo, con un estruendoso grito.

Sasuke vio complacido cómo su niña soltaba varios espasmos de increíble placer, además de que su Cerezo gemía constantemente. De igual manera, el azabache se excitó como nunca, cuando vio cómo aquel río caía desde la vagina de la princesa hada, y cómo caían a través de las increíbles piernas de la ninfa. Por supuesto, Sasuke no desperdició una sola gota de los jugos vaginales de Sakura, dado que lamió y sorbió los fluidos de Sakura, tanto de sus piernas como de la hermosa y pequeña vagina de su niña.

Y apenas Sasuke había terminado de beber los dulces jugos vaginales de Sakura, con sabor a cereza, el moreno se levantó de inmediato, colocó apoyada a Sakura contra el tronco del árbol, y metió su enorme y grueso pene dentro del ano de su hermosa princesa hada, a lo que la ninfa soltó otro fuerte gemido. Sakura aún estaba teniendo su orgasmo, cuando sintió el monstruoso pene de su amado Sasuke-kun dentro de su pequeño y apretado recto. El glande de la verga de su Dulce Príncipe llegó hasta su intestino, y chocó tan deliciosamente con él que Sakura arqueó su pequeña y curvada espalda del puro placer, por el tan terriblemente exquisito deleite de tener aquel colosal pene completamente dentro de su diminuto ano. Y por pura reacción de inercia, el suave, húmedo, y rosado recto de la princesa de las hadas se apretó fuertemente sobre el enorme y ancho pene del príncipe de los Uchiha.

— Ufff... Diablos... Me encanta cómo tu anito me aprieta la verga — gruñó Sasuke, totalmente excitado — Siento que me la vas a arrancar completamente.

— Dios... Ya deja de ser tan vulgar y obsceno, Sasuke-kun — susurró avergonzada la ninfa, al igual que su voz estaba ahogada entre gemidos.

La ninfa estaba tan cohibida que ni se atrevió a volver su mirada hacia su querido, y absurdamente pervertido, Sasuke-kun. El Uchiha, lógicamente, nunca perdió su tiempo, ya que el moreno tomó de los senos a su Cerezo, y la irguió completamente. El azabache comenzó de nuevo con suaves, lentas, pero profundas embestidas dentro del ano de Sakura, entretanto que la ninfa soltaba increíblemente eróticos pujidos de puro placer, además de que pronunciaba el nombre de su amado Sasuke-kun entre gemidos. Aquello solamente lograba excitar aún más al príncipe de los Uchiha quien, como siempre, amasaba con una mano los preciosos senos de la chica, y con la otra masturbaba pasionalmente toda la vagina de la princesa hada. Y como complemento de todo ello, Sasuke selló sus labios con la boca de Sakura, la cual lo recibió bastante gustosa.

Entre besos, caricias, mimos, dulces palabras de amor, así como las constantes penetraciones del gigantesco pene de Sasuke dentro del apretado y pequeño ano de la ninfa, y las estimulaciones de las grandes manos del moreno en los senos y vagina de la hermosa hada, Sakura pronto se halló de nuevo a las puertas de un nuevo, e increíblemente potente orgasmo. La ninfa sabía que desfallecería de aquel éxtasis. Si tenía suerte, Sakura quedaría desmayada, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. La princesa hada solamente quería que su Dulce Príncipe siguiera haciéndola suya de aquella increíble manera.

Y con un último y atronador grito, Sakura explotó en un fuerte orgasmo. La vagina de la ninfa expulsó como un torrente los fluidos vaginales, y su ano se apretó intensamente sobre el enorme pene de Sasuke, así que Sakura sentía en toda su grandeza la enorme verga de su novio. El azabache gruñó fuertemente, cuando el apretado, suave, y húmedo recto de la princesa hada se apretó contra su colosal pene, aunque aún así Sasuke continuó embistiendo dentro del ano de su niña, frotando su gigantesca verga en aquellas suaves y húmedas paredes del interior del recto de su Cerezo. Eventualmente, la excitación de sentir las tersas, húmedas, y apretadas paredes anales de Sakura, su mano derecha empapada de los dulces fluidos vaginales de la chica, así como al escuchar aquella dulce y tierna voz de la ninfa pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos, junto con el ver cómo Sakura se retorcía como un gusano en el asador, Sasuke también llegó a su orgasmo.

Sasuke rugió oscura y fuertemente, y también llegó al éxtasis. El semen del príncipe de los Uchiha salió disparado de su cabezón glande, e inundó completamente el pequeño ano de Sakura. Como siempre, la ninfa gemía constantemente, cuando que sentía cada uno de los chorros del espeso y cálido esperma de su Sasuke-kun siendo disparados dentro de su recto. La princesa hada, sin embargo, jamás dejó de besar a su amado príncipe. Cada chorro de semen disparado en su interior, del pene de Sasuke, le sacaba un intenso e increíblemente sensual gemido a la princesa de Iridia. Con cada choque del glande de Sasuke contra su intestino, hacía que Sakura arqueara la espalda como cuchara.

Como de costumbre, el ano de Sakura fue incapaz de contener el sobreabundante esperma del moreno, por lo que el semen de Sasuke se empezó a desbordar del esfínter rectal de la ninfa, como si se tratara de una cascada. El esperma del azabache escurrió un poco por las increíbles piernas de la bella ninfa, y el resto cayó en el suelo. Sakura tenía cerrados los ojos, sus pecosos pómulos sonrojados, y sus labios aún besando los de su amado Sasuke-kun. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Sasuke aún le sostenía de sus senos, la princesa de las hadas habría colapsado al suelo, aunque seguramente ni se habría dado cuenta Sakura, puesto que estaba demasiado perdida en su intenso orgasmo. Lo único que la hermosa hada sentía eran los besos de su novio, y la constante eyaculación del semen de Sasuke, dentro de su pequeño y apretado ano.

Tras un par de minutos, Sasuke finalmente terminó de eyacular su denso y cálido esperma dentro del recto de Sakura. El moreno sacó su gigantesca verga del ano de su niña, y el semen del azabache salió en un grueso chorro del trasero de la ninfa. Casi parecía como si Sakura fuera una dispensadora de esperma, y como si alguien la estuviese apretando el vientre para que saliera el semen de Sasuke en un grueso torrente de su ano. El moreno restregó su aún erecto pene en las suaves nalgas de su pequeña, entretanto que la princesa hada intentaba regular su agitada respiración.

— Wow... Tu ano es delicioso, Cerezo — articuló Sasuke, con la voz ronca — Me encanta metértela por tu cola, y llenártela de semen — agregó, con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura bufó. A la ninfa se le hacía increíble cómo Sasuke pasaba de ser el frío y estoico Uchiha, a un hombre tan absurdamente obsceno y caliente en el área sexual. De hecho, Sasuke se comportaba tal y como su amiga de toda la vida: Ino Yamanaka, o tal vez Sasuke era incluso peor.

— Cállate... Eres un tonto... Y un degenerado... — masculló la princesa hada, haciendo un mohín e inflando sus mejillas, además de sonrojarse fuertemente.

Sasuke seguía sonriendo.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de tener a una diosa por mujer — enunció orgulloso el azabache.

Pero tan pronto lo hizo, Sakura le dio un pisotón con el tacón Stiletto blanco de su pie izquierdo. Sasuke, a pesar de que gruñó del dolor, lo enduró completamente, a pesar de que el tacón se enterró en su pie. Seguramente le dejaría un moretón.

— Dios... ¡Estoy totalmente embarrada de tu semen! — expresó molesta la ninfa — ¡Más te vale que no me hayas ensuciado mi vestido y mis bragas! — le reclamó.

Sasuke soltó una risa divertida, la cual jugaba con la paciencia de la princesa hada.

— Oh. Vamos, Cerezo. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Así es como marcamos territorio los sementales macho alfa — aseguró el Uchiha, con su estereotípica sonrisa — De ésa manera, todos sabrán que únicamente eres mía, y de nadie más.

Totalmente enojada, Sakura se dio la vuelta bruscamente, y le propinó un puñetazo al estómago del moreno, con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke soltó un quejido de dolor ahogado, y se sostuvo con ambas manos en área afectada, mientras hacía una mueca de malestar.

— Carajo, Sakura — pronunció ahogadamente el azabache — Éso realmente me dolió.

— ¡Qué bueno! — bramó la chica, con sus manos en su cintura — ¡Te lo mereces por tonto!

Sasuke recuperó su sonrisa, volviendo a tentar la corta paciencia de Sakura.

— Bueno. Al menos valió la pena — afirmó el azabache — Me deleité escuchándote gemir mi nombre y llenándote con mi semen tu diminuto, apretado, húmedo y rosado ano.

Sakura se encolerizó totalmente, y le soltó un fuerte puntapié a la pantorrilla del moreno. Sasuke soltó otro quejido, y comenzó a cojear. La ninfa comenzó a soltarle cuanto manotazo podía al Uchiha, pero éste le atrapó ambos brazos, y abrazó completamente a Sakura. Con ello, la princesa hada quedó completamente inmovilizada, aunque la bella chica trataba de zafarse, entre quejidos. No obstante, Sasuke en realidad no trataba de lastimarla, pues el abrazo que le dio a la ninfa apenas y era lo suficientemente firme para inmovilizarla, mas no para lastimarla.

— Caray, Cerezo. Eres demasiado agresiva — se burló amistosamente el azabache.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. A continuación, la ninfa soltó un resoplido, e hizo una infantil mueca de enojo, donde infló sus mejillas, de nuevo, e hizo una especie de puchero con su hermoso rostro, además de que lo tenía completamente rojo de la molestia. La princesa hada ladeó su precioso rostro a su derecha, y lo desvió de aquellas obsidianas que, en ése momento, odiaba.

— Hmp. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que te pegue, tarado! — recriminó la pelirrosa.

Divertido, Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? — preguntó el moreno, inocentemente — Yo solamente te hago el amor. Tú siempre me golpeas, y me insultas.

— ¡Éso es porque eres un depravado, un vulgar, y un tonto! — bramó la ninfa, volviendo su iracunda mirada al apuesto príncipe de los Uchiha.

Desafortunadamente, para Sakura, realmente no podía llegar a infundir temor, dada su increíble belleza natural. Por el contrario, la infantil expresión de enojo de la ninfa únicamente le producía a Sasuke el querer abrazarla aún más, y el besarla dulcemente. El Uchiha, de hecho, no se resistió a la tentación, y selló sus labios con los carnosos y rosados de la princesa de las hadas. Sakura trató de separarlo al principio pero, como siempre, le fue imposible resistirse a los labios de su amado. La ninfa terminó por rodear sus finos y delicados brazos alrededor del marcado cuello de su Dulce Príncipe, además de cerrar sus ojos, y correspondió al amoroso, suave, y profundo beso que su amado Sasuke-kun le proporcionaba. La mano izquierda de la princesa de Iridia acarició aquella revoltosa, rebelde, y espesa melena de su amado Sasuke-kun, mientras continuaba besando constantemente los labios del chico. Sasuke también acariciaba la delicada y pequeña espalda de Sakura, con sus grandes manos, al mismo tiempo que seguía besando los dulces labios sabor cereza de su niña.

Tras una larga sesión de besos, mimos, hermosas palabras, y caricias, Sasuke y Sakura finalmente separaron sus labios. Ambos abrieron paulatinamente los ojos. Sasuke mostraba calidez y protección en sus obsidianas, entretanto que las esmeraldas de Sakura mostraban dulzura, ternura, e infinito amor para su Dulce Príncipe.

Sasuke sonrió como nunca solía hacerlo, de manera amorosa y afectiva, y depositó un corto beso en los labios de cereza de la ninfa.

— Soy un obsceno de primera — enunció roncamente el moreno — Soy un verdadero malhablado, cuando estoy excitado. Soy un verdadero idiota, en ocasiones — agregó — Pero tú eres la única que puede sacar mi lado más picante, Cerezo. Yo salgo del closet de los pervertidos solamente para ti, pequeña.

Sakura se abochornó intensamente, y mostró una faz tierna y tímida. La ninfa agachó su rostro, y lo ocultó en el increíblemente musculoso pecho del moreno.

— Lo sé — musitó tiernamente la ninfa — Es sólo que aún no me acostumbro al Sasuke-kun sensual.

Y a quién quería engañar Sakura. Jamás se acostumbraría al " _ **lado oscuro**_ " de su amado Sasuke-kun. Era demasiada sensualidad para ella. El Sasuke caliente, pervertido, seductor, y mal hablado, en el área sexual al menos, la abrumaba por completo. No cabe duda de que ella seguía siendo una niña, por lo menos en el ámbito sexual. Sasuke, por otro lado, era todo un dios del sexo. No había punto de comparación.

Sasuke sonrió aún más, y besó suavemente la cabecita de la ninfa.

— Ya te acostumbrarás, Cerezo — aseguró el azabache — La práctica hace al maestro.

Sakura soltó un gemido de bochorno, y se pegó aún más al moreno. El azabache le levantó con su mano a Sakura del mentón, y le obligó a mirarlo. La princesa hada aún brillaba en sus esmeraldas de infinito amor, porque una cosa era que le sorprendiera aquella forma de ser tan picante del azabache, y otra que ella no le amara. En lo absoluto. Ella _**ama**_ a su querido Sasuke-kun. Lo ama más que a su propia vida, más que a cualquier otra cosa, y el saberse amada le hacía que su corazón saltara de alegría.

El moreno plantó un beso en los labios de Sakura, y se separó un poco de ella. Sasuke sacó un pañuelo limpio de una de las bolsas de su pantalón negro, y se arrodilló frente a su Cerezo. El moreno comenzó a limpiar el semen que estaba embarrado en las albinas e increíblemente preciosas piernas de Sakura, al igual que el resto del esperma de la hermosa vagina, y del bonito ano de la princesa de las hadas. Sakura estaba tan cohibida que simplemente se llevó los puños al rostro, con los cuales se cubrió de la nariz para abajo.

Al final, Sasuke terminó de limpiar completamente a Sakura, además de su pene, y arrojó a lo lejos aquel pañuelo bañado en su semen. Posteriormente, Sasuke tomó las bragas de algodón blancas de la ninfa, y las subió sensualmente a través de las increíbles piernas de Sakura, hasta que cubrió la hermosa vagina de la princesa hada de los ojos del mundo, además de que después besó y chupó levemente varias veces los preciosos muslos de la princesa ninfa. Sasuke acomodó el vestido estilo griego de Sakura, para cubrir las bragas y piernas de la chica, y después se levantó del suelo. Sasuke abrochó el sujetador de su niña, cubriendo totalmente los pequeños, pero simplemente hermosos, senos de Sakura, y después reacomodó los tirantes del largo vestido de la ninfa. Al final, Sakura quedó completamente vestida. Sasuke simplemente se acomodó el pantalón, y se lo abrochó.

Tras haberse acomodado las ropas, Sasuke se colocó a la derecha de Sakura, y tomó la pequeña mano de ella, entre su grande mano izquierda. Sakura salió finalmente de su bochorno, y volvió su mirada esmeralda a su amado príncipe. Sasuke le sonrió, y estrechó la pequeña mano de la ninfa.

— Vámonos, Cerezo. Nos espera una nueva vida — enunció cálidamente Sasuke, comenzando a caminar junto con la princesa hada.

Sakura sonrió amorosamente. La ninfa se interpuso en el camino del moreno, quien se sorprendió al principio, y lo abrazó repentinamente por el cuello. Antes de que Sasuke hablara, Sakura se fundió en un dulce beso, lleno de infinito amor por su Dulce Príncipe. Sasuke correspondió el beso, al abrazar la pequeña cintura de su princesa, y al cerrar los ojos, junto con los de Sakura. Posteriormente, ambos se separaron, aunque tenían conectadas sus miradas.

Sakura se puso de puntitas, de nuevo, y besó de pico los labios de su hombre.

— Te amo demasiado, Sasuke-kun — susurró tiernamente la ninfa, con sus pecosos pómulos sonrosados — Nunca te dejaré de amar. Lo prometo.

Sasuke sonrió, muy a su estilo, y también besó suavemente los labios de Sakura. Después de éso, los dos amantes se separaron, aunque Sasuke sostenía la mano diestra de la ninfa, con su mano zurda.

— Vamos. Nan Long nos espera — concluyó el moreno, antes de comenzar a caminar, junto con Sakura, a la cuidad destino.

Sonrojada, la princesa de las hadas sonrió infinitamente feliz y enamorada de su querido Sasuke-kun. Sakura aferró su delicado brazo derecho, alrededor del musculoso brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, y recargó su cabeza en el enorme bícep del azabache.

A partir de ése momento, tal y como decía Sasuke, la princesa de las hadas comenzaba una nueva vida. Una vida llena de felicidad.

.

* * *

.

La noche finalmente cayó para Terra. El Continente del Fuego descansaba en las pasivas penumbras de la noche. El mismo caso era para el Continente del Viento, y una buena parte del Continente de la Tierra. Sin embargo, había unas cuántas personas que en aquella noche no descansaban. En concreto, se trataban de tres misteriosos encapuchados.

Dos de ellos eran un tanto altos. El otro era una cabeza más bajo que los primeros. Por la silueta del tercero, tal parecía como si se tratara de una mujer. Los tres seres misteriosos se encaminaron hacia el fondo de un tétrico y denso bosque. Específicamente hablando, los tres misteriosos se encaminaron hacia una zona de aquel bosque, en dirección a un enorme monte. En el camino, se cruzaron con otro grupo de tres hombres, o más bien dicho dos hombres y una mujer, todos de edad avanzada. Todos asintieron una sola vez, y prosiguieron su camino.

Finalmente, el grupo de seis encapuchados llegaron hasta aquella montaña, en lo profundo del bosque, y extendieron las velas que sostenían a lo alto, con lo que se iluminó un pentagrama en lo alto del monte, y la roca que cubría a aquella caverna se movió a un lado. Y una vez que aquella enorme roca se retiró de la entrada, los tres encapuchados ingresaron al interior de aquella cueva.

Las paredes de la caverna estaban llenas de símbolos satánicos, y de entrañas de infantes. El aroma dentro de aquella cueva era de sangre y putrefacción, además de que la iluminación era escasa. Las velas que sostenían los encapuchados apenas y lograban iluminar lo suficiente como para que los misteriosos pudieran guiarse a través de aquella tétrica cueva, pero, eventualmente, todos llegaron al fondo de aquella caverna, donde otro trono hecho de huesos, y bañado en sangre, estaba levantado a lo alto de un pequeño monte.

Todos se detuvieron a unos metros de aquella silla hecha de huesos humanos, bañada en sangre, y con un grabado de la cabra satánica. El grupo de encapuchados colocaron la vela que sostenían en sus manos en el suelo, y se retiraron las capuchas. Todos hicieron una reverencia a quien quiera que fuese el que estuviere oculto tras aquella silla.

— ¿Cuál es la actual situación, Nagato? — cuestionó una voz oscura detrás de aquella silla.

El pelirrojo hizo otra reverencia.

— Sakura-hime rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio — replicó el Uzumaki.

Detrás de aquella silla se escuchó una macabra y burlona risa.

— Oh. Ya veo. Debí haber imaginado que la princesa Sakura declinaría la oferta nupcial. Supongo que algo tiene que ver Sasuke Uchiha — enunció tenebrosamente el ser detrás de aquella silla — Aquella chica está obsesionada con ése idiota. Tal parece entonces que tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas al respecto.

Todos asintieron.

— ¿Cuál es su plan, mi Lord? — cuestionó Nagato.

El misterioso hombre, tras aquella silla, colocó una copa que contenía sangre en una pequeña mesa, y encendió un puro. Aquel ser le dio una calada al habano, y soltó el humo espeso a un lado.

— Si Wintersun no quiere venir a nosotros, entonces nosotros iremos a Wintersun — explicó el ser misterioso.

— ¿Acaso se refiere a...? — musitó Tayuya.

Pese a que no era visible para los encapuchados, el ser misterioso asintió.

— Así es. Vamos a invadir Wintersun, y destruir la Alianza de Terra por completo — sentenció el ser tras la silla.

El ser finalmente se levantó de su asiento, y encaró a sus sirvientes. Nada era visible de aquel sujeto, puesto que también tenía una capucha que le cubría por completo. Apenas sus ojos oscuros como las tinieblas eran visibles.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi Lord? — preguntó Nagato, de nueva cuenta.

— Preparen una legión de demonios, y ordénenles sitiar el resto de los Continentes de Terra, tanto los Elementales, como los menores, los quiero sitiados a todos. Yo personalmente me encargaré de Wintersun — comunicó el hombre misterioso — En cuanto a ustedes, quiero que se ocupen de los principales monarcas de Terra. El asalto debe ser preciso y limpio. No puede haber margen de error.

— Entendido — dijo el Uzumaki — Prepararemos a varias legiones de demonios, entonces.

— No me falles, Nagato — amenazó el tétrico ser — No me falles otra vez.

El Uzumaki negó levemente.

— No será así. Le prometo que cumpliremos con éxito la misión.

— Éso espero. Por el bien de todos — masculló el extraño — Quiero listo el ejército para el día de mañana por la noche. Movilícense de inmediato — ordenó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Nagato asintió, con una reverencia.

— Como usted ordene...

Nagato levantó su mirada, viendo al oscuro ente alejarse.

— ... _**Onikage-sama**_...

.

.

 **...**

 **Woooo... Supongo que no esperaban que el antagonista principal moriría tan pronto. ¿Cierto?**

 **A partir del siguiente capítulo, la historia se adentra a los eventos más importantes y climáticos. Les aseguro que quedarán fascinados de saber quién realmente es Onikage. Cuando finalmente revele la verdadera identidad de Onikage les aseguro que se quedarán pasmados.**

 **En fin. Sin más que añadir por el momento, nos veremos el próximo capítulo, linduras.**


End file.
